Capcom vs SNK: Infiltration
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: A Resident Evil and Capcom vs. SNK Crossover with characters from NAMCO, Sammy Studios, and various anime. In this epic saga, Umbrella's intentions slowly becomes clear as a dark conspiracy surrounds the next Mark of the Millennium Tournament.
1. Prelude to Battle

Prelude to Battle

Throughout the many centuries, there have been many skilled warriors who have spent their lives combating the forces of evil who are determined to either enslave the world or destroy everything in site. Now, these forces are now coming together to combat this new type of evil. This is one game where everything is at stake. If they lose, evil triumphs and all will be destroyed. This is to achieve everything they've fought for.

The year is 200X, everybody has been brought to this time period, this planet, this country, and this event. This is the focal point where everything will come into place. Every fighter that fought for good, honor, justice, and peace will come together. Everybody will be brought from time and space to fight in this specific battle. It'll take place during the Millennium Tournament in Osaka, Japan. There were many locations where many battles were fought.

1998 in the outskirts of Raccoon City, STARS members were investigating the mysterious disappearances and murders. Victims were eaten after being attacked by a group of ten. Most of the STARS members were killed. Only ones left were Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, and Barry Burton. They were betrayed by their former commander named Albert Wesker. He was working with Umbrella but sold himself to a rival corporation known as HCF.

A day earlier, Rebecca and STARS Bravo team crashed. She was the first to experience this horror when she stumbled on along with ex-Marine Billy Coen secrets of the Progenator virus. This was a very horrifying night. At the same time, Bravo Team was slowly being wiped out by Umbrella's monstrosities. Rebecca and Billy parted ways after destroying Dr. James Marcus.

Two months later, Raccoon City became victim to the T-Virus. Most of the populace fell victim and joined the ranks of the undead. Jill Valentine remained behind. She met up with three UBCS members. Mikhail Victor died to save Jill and Carlos. Nicholai betrayed them like Wesker did months earlier. Jill had to escape Umbrella's weapon known as Nemesis that killed one of her former teammates, Brad Vickers.

At the same time, Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield entered town. Both found themselves fighting off the zombies. Chris left earlier to go to Europe. They found out about Birkin's G-Virus. Hunk and Tofu retrieved the virus. Months later, Chris and Claire got to the center of Umbrella's operation and found the T-Alexia virus. Chris ran into his old nemesis, Albert Wesker again. At the same time, Ark Thompson was trying to escape from Sheena Island.

At the same time, many street fighters united to combat M. Bison and his powerful Shadowlaw organization. They fought many battles. It brought them to the first two Millennium Tournaments. Ryu was sure he met Gouki there. He wanted to defeat Gouki for killing his master. Chun-Li Xiang wanted revenge on Bison for murdering her father. Many people were after M. Bison.

In Southtown, Terry Bogard and his friends were fighting against Geese Howard who murdered his father. Then there was the King of Fighters tournament where they fought very powerful enemies such as Rugal Bernstein, Leopold Goenitz, Krizalid, and the NESTS cartel. While Ryu was fighting Bison, Kyo Kusanagi was trying to defeat Orochi.

In the past, warriors tried to defeat the evil force known as Ambrosia. In another past timeline, warriors were trying to keep the gates of the underworld from opening and taking over the present and the future. At this Millennium Tournament, everything will take place. This will be the ultimate battle of men, beasts, and machines.

Their paths will intertwine with one another.

The question is who will become the victor?

_**Capcom Series-**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Resident Evil Series-**_

**Resident Evil 0**

_Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, Enrico Marini, Kevin Dooley, Forest Speyer, Edward Dewey, Richard Aiken, Kenneth Sullivan, James Marcus_

**Resident Evil 1**

_Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Albert Wesker, Joseph Frost, Lisa Trevor, Brad Vickers_

**Resident Evil 2**

_Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin, Marvin Branaugh, Ada Wong, William Birkin, Hunk, Tofu_

**Resident Evil 3**

_Carlos Oliviera, Mikhail Victor, Nicholai Ginoveaf, Tyrell Patrick, Murphy Seeker_

**Resident Evil: CV**

_Steve Burnside, Alfred Ashford, Alexia Ashford, Rodrigo Juan Ruval_

**Resident Evil: Gun Survivor**

_Ark Thompson, Lott Klein, Lily Klein, Vincent Goldman_

**Resident Evil: Dead Aim**

_Bruce McGivern, Fongling_

**Resident Evil: Outbreak**

_Alyssa Ashcroft, Cindy Lennox, David King, George Hamilton, Jim Chapman, Kevin Ryman, Mark Wilkins, Yoko Suzuki, Dorian, Harry, Greg, Monica, Danny_

**Resident Evil: Outbreak File 2**

_Rita Caldwell_

**Resident Evil 4**

_Ashley Graham, Jack Krauser, Luis Sera, Hunnigan, Osmund Saddler_

**Resident Evil Confidential Report**

_Tyler Hamilton, Naomi McClain_

_**Street Fighter Series-**_

**Street Fighter**

_Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Gen, Adon, Birdie, Victor Sagat_

**Street Fighter II**

_Chun-Li Xiang, William Guile, Blanka, Edmund Honda, Dhalsim, Zangief, Balrog, Vega, M. Bison_

**Super Street Fighter II**

_Fei-Long, DeeJay Maximum, Cammy White, _

**Super Street Fighter II Turbo**

_Gouki_

**Street Fighter Alpha**

_Rose, Charlie Nash, Dan Hibiki_

**Street Fighter Alpha 2**

_Sakura Kusagano_

**Street Fighter Alpha 3**

_Karin Kanzuki, Rainbow Mika, Juni, Juli, Enero, Fevrier, Mars, Aprile, Satsuki, Santamu, Xiayu, Jianyu, Noembelu, Decapre, Col. Wolfman, Rita Luwanda, McCoy, George_

**Street Fighter III**

_Sean Matsuda, Dudley, Alex, Necro, Oro, Elena, Gill_

**Street Fighter III Double Impact**

_Urien_

**Street Fighter III 3rd Strike**

_Remy, Makoto, Twelve, Q_

**Street Fighter IV**

_Crimson Viper, Abell, El Fuerte, Rufus, Sethh, Gouken_

**Street Fighter EX + A**

_Cracker Jack, Pullum Purna, Blair Dame, Garuda, Skull-o-mania, Allen Snider, Doctrine Dark, Darun Mister, Cycloid Beta, Cycloid Gamma, Kairi, Hakuto_

**Street Fighter EX 2**

_Nanase, Hayate, Shadow Geist, Volcano Rosso, Sharon, Area_

**Street Fighter EX 3**

_Ace_

**Street Fighter Movie**

_Captain Sawada, Blade, Arkane, Khyber, F7_

**Street Fighter Online "Mouse Generation"**

_Hiko, Teiran_

_**Capcom Crossovers-**_

**Capcom vs. SNK**

_Agent Eagle, Maki_

**SNK vs. Capcom: Chaos**

_Red Arremer, Goddess Athena_

**Marvel vs. Capcom**

_Jin Saotome, Captain Commando, Ginzu, Mack the Knife, Babyhead, Roll, Shadow Lady, Shadow Charlie, Mecha Zangief, Norimaro, Lou, Arthur, Pure and Fur, Michelle Heart_

**Marvel vs. Capcom 2**

_Ruby Heart, Sonson, Amingo, Tron Bonne_

**Capcom Fighting Evolution**

_Ingrid_

**Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes**

_Soki, PTX-40A, Saki Omokane, Yami, Yatterman-1, Gold Lightan, Doronjo, Boyakki, Tonzra, Karas, Hakushon Daimao, Ippatsuman_

_**Final Fight Series-**_

**Final Fight Revenge**

_Guy, Cody Travers, Mike Haggar, Jessica Haggar, Poison Kiss, Rolento Schugerg, Sodom, Damn D, El Gado, Edi E., Belger, Hugo Andore_

**Final Fight**

_Roxy, Holly Wood_

**Final Fight 2**

_Carlos Miyamoto, Won Won, Freddie, Bratken, Philippe, Retu_

**Final Fight 3**

_Dean, Lucia_

**Final Fight: Streetwise**

_Kyle Travers, 2-Ill, Lou the Skin_

_**Rival Schools Series-**_

**Rival Schools**

_Taiyo High- Batsu Ichimonji/Burning Batsu, Kyosuke Kagami, Hinata Wakabi, Hayato Naketsu_

_Pacific High- Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Rose, Boman Delgado _

_Gedo High- Edge Yamada, Akira Kazama/Powered Akira, Gan Ishido, Daigo Kazama/Wild Daigo_

_Gorin High- Roberto Miura, Shoma Sawamura, Natsu Aihara_

_Justice High- Kyouko Minazuki, Hideo Shimazu, Hyo Imawano, Raizo Imawano_

_Others- _

_Taiyo- Shizuku Ichimonji, Sayuri Tsukijima, Kozue Yamabuki, Sizune Kujou, Hyoe Kase_

_Gorin- Shuuichi Sawamura, Mari Nanase, Kohtaro Okita, Kinzan Sado_

_Gedo- Kiri_

**Rival Schools Evolution**

_Gorin High- Eri, Goro, Jiro, Koji, Mai, Saki, Taro_

_Taiyo High- Aki, Hide, Maya, Rika, Saya, Teru, Yuji_

_Gedo High- Ban, Sho, Taku_

_Pacific High- Amy, Ben, Beth, Eric, Jill, Judy, Will_

**Project Justice**

_Taiyo High- Ran Hibiki, Lincyo, Alec, Barbara, Thelma, George_

_Gorin High- Nagare Namikawa, Momo Karuizawa, Mark, Nancy, Peter_

_Gedo High- Tony, Dave_

_Pacific High- Eliza, Claudia, Frank_

_Seijyun High- Zaki, Yurika Kirishima, Anna, Hillary_

_Justice High- Kurow Kirishima, Grace, John_

_**Jojo Series-**_

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

_Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, Noriyaki Kakyoin, Muhammad Avdol, Jean Pierre Polnareff, Iggi, N' Dul, Hol Horse, Chaca, Kan, Alessy, Midler, Mahrahia, Robber Soul, Pet Shop, Mannish Boy/Death 13, D'Bo, Iced, Dio Brando_

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Episode 5**

_Giorno Giovanni, Bruce Bucciarati, Leone Abbachio, Mr. Guido, Pannacotta Fugo, Narancia Ghirga, Formaggio, Pesce, Ghiaccio_

_**Star Gladiator Series-**_

**Star Gladiator**

_Hayato Kanzaki, June Lin Milliam, Blood Barbarians, Gamof Gohgry, Franco Gerelt, Gore Gajah, Kappah Nosuke, Rimgal, Saturn Dyer, Vector, Zelkin Fiskekrogen, Edward Bilstein_

**Plasma Sword**

_Shaker, Gantetsu, Black Hayato, Scarlett del Sol, Luca, Ele Kanzaki, Prince Saturn, Omega, Eagle, Rain, Kaede, Byakko, Rai-On, Ghost Bilstein_

_**Dark Stalker Series-**_

**Darkstalkers **

_Felicia, Morrigan Aensland, Demitri Maximov, Bishamon, Anakaris, John Talbain, Lord Raptor, Victor von Gurdenheim, Rikuo, Huitzil, Pyron_

**Darkstalkers: Night Warriors**

_Donovan Bane, Anita, Hsien-Ko, Mei-Ling_

**Darkstalkers 3: Jedah's Damnation**

_BB Hood, Lilith Aensland, Q-Bee, Jedah, Gallon, Marrionette_

_**Battle Arena Toshinden Series-**_

(Capcom published the game for the North American and Japanese arcades.)

**Battle Arena Toshinden**

_Eiji Shinjo, Sho Shinjo, Kayin Amoh, Ellis, Gaia, Fo Fai, Rungo Iron, Sofia, Cupido, Duke Rambert, Mondo_

**Battle Arena Toshinden: URA**

_Ripper, Ronron, Repli, Wolf_

**Battle Arena Toshinden 2**

_Vermillion, Uranus, Chaos, Master, Tracy_

**Battle Arena Toshinden 3**

_Bayhou, Shizuku Fuji, David, Nagisa Iwashiro, Leon, Ten Count, Zola, Adam, Cuiling, Toujin, Balga, Atahua, Tau, Rachael, Schultz, Miss Til, Judgement, Abel, Veil, Naru Amoh_

**Battle Arena Toshinden 4**

_Rook Castle, Subaru Shinjo, Genma, Miyabi, Bang Boo, Lancelot Lakeknight, Puella, Fen Barefoot, Eos, Zero_

_**Power Stone Series-**_

**Powerstone**

_Fokker, Pride, Wang Tang, Ayame, Rouge, Gun Rock, Jack, Ryoma, Galuda, Kraken, Valgas_

**Powerstone 2**

_Accel, Pete, Gourmand, Mel, Julia_

_**Mega Man Series-**_

**Mega Man**

_Mega Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, Guts Man, Dr. Wily, Dr. Light_

**Mega Man 2**

_Air Man, Crash Man, Bubble Man, Heat Man, Flash Man, Quick Man, Metal Man, Wood Man_

**Mega Man 3**

_Rush, Magnet Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Shadow Man, Spark Man, Needle Man, Snake Man, Gemini Man_

**Mega Man 4**

_Dust Man, Skull Man, Dive Man, Drill Man, Toad Man, Bright Man, Pharoah Man, Ring Man_

**Mega Man 5**

_Beat, Proto Man, Stone Man, Charge Man, Wave Man, Star Man, Gravity Man, Gyro Man, Crystal Man, Napalm Man_

**Mega Man 6**

_Knight Man, Centaur Man, Wind Man, Flame Man, Blizzard Man, Plant Man, Tomahawk Man, Yamato Man_

**Mega Man 7**

_Auto, Bass, Treble, Burst Man, Cloud Man, Junk Man, Freeze Man, Clown Robot, Slash Man, Spring Man, Shade Man, Turbo Man_

**Mega Man 8**

_Flip-Top, Duo, Clown Man, Grenade Man, Frost Man, Tengu Man, Search Man, Astro Man, Aqua Man, Sword Man_

**Mega Man and Bass**

_King, Cold Man, Burner Man, Pirate Man, Ground Man, Tengu Man, Magic Man, Dynamo Man_

**Mega Man X**

_X, Zero, Vile, Sigma_

**Mega Man X2**

_Serges, Violen, Agile_

**Mega Man X3**

_Mac, Bit, Byte, Vile MK-2_

**Mega Man X4**

_Iris, Colonel, General, Double_

**Mega Man X5**

_Alia, Signas, Douglas, Lifesavor, Dynamo_

**Mega Man X6**

_High Max, Isoc, Gate_

**Mega Man X7**

_Axel_

**Mega Man X: Command Mission**

_Spider, Steel Massimo, Marino, Cinnamon_

**Mega Man Zero**

_Ciel, Harpuia, Fefnir, Phantom, Leviathan, Master X_

**Mega Man Legends**

_Mega Man Trigger, Denise Marmalade, Amelia, Bon Bonne, Data, Tiesel Bonne_

**Mega Man Battle Network**

_Mega , Lan Hikari, Mr. Hikari, Haruka Hikari, , Eugene Chaud, Proto , Mayl Sakurai, Dex Ooyama, Guts , Yai Ayanakouji, , , Mr. Higsby, Number , Mary Towa, , Froid, Froid Jr., Ice _

_**Onimusha Series-**_

**Onimusha**

_Samanosuke Akechi, Kaede, Jubei, Kotaro, Magoichi Saiga, Ekei Ankokuji, Oyu, Jacques Blanc, Michelle Aubert, Henri Blanc, Ako, Heihachi Honda, Ranmaru, Guidenstern, Marcellus, Godangantess, Garuganto_

**Onimusha Buraiden**

_Musashi Miyamoto, Kojiro Sasaki, Keijiro Maeda_

_**Dino Crisis Series-**_

**Dino Crisis**

_Regina, Gail, Rick_

**Dino Crisis 2**

_Dylan Morton, Paula Morton_

**Dino Stalker**

_Mike Wired_

_**Viewtiful Joe Series-**_

**Viewtiful Joe**

_Viewtiful Joe, Sexy Silvia, Alastor, Captain Blue, Another Joe, Charles the Bat, Hulk Davidson, Gran Blue, Fire Leo_

**Viewtiful Joe 2**

_Big John, Flinty Stone, Camo Leon, Ice Tiger, Dr. K, Jet Black_

**Scratch! Viewtiful Joe**

_Jasmine_

**Viewtiful Joe VFX Battle**

_Sprocket, Blue Junior, Rachel_

_**Breath of Fire Series-**_

**Breath of Fire**

_Hero, Nina, Bo, Karn, Gobi, Ox, Bleu, Mogu_

**Breath of Fire 2**

_Katt, Rand, Sten, Jean, Spar_

**Breath of Fire 3**

_Ryu, Rei, Teepo, Mo-Mo, Peco, Garr_

**Breath of Fire 4**

_Fou-Lu, Ershin, Cray, Scias, Ursula_

**Breath of Fire 5: Dragon Quarter**

_Bosch, Linn_

_**Other Capcom Series-**_

**Kenichi **

_Kenichi Shirahama, Miu Furinji, Hayato Furinji, Shio Sakaki, Apachi Hopachai, Shigure Kosaka, Kensei Ma, Akisame Koetsuji, Ryuto Asamiya/Odin, Berserker, Loki, Hibiki Kugenin/Siegfried, Natsu Tanimoto/Hermit, Yuma Chiaki/Thor, Kisara Nanjo, Ikki Takeda, Kozo Ukita, Kaname Kugatachi/Freya, Number 20, Honoka Shirahama, Genji Shirahama, Saori Shirahama, Haruo Nijima, Yuka Izumi, Renka Ma_

**Beatdown: Fists of Vengeance**

_Gina, Jason G, Lola, Ravenn, Aaron, Norma, Gregorio, Felipe, Fatima, Quincy, Traccy, Melvin, Wallace, Ignacy, Zanetti, Zeke_

**Darkwatch**

_Jericho Cross_

**Alone In The Dark**

(Capcom was working on the AITD game for the Japanese Playstation and Dreamcast Consoles.)

_Edward Carnby_

**Strider **

_Strider Hiryu, Strider Kain, Strider Ryuzaki, Strider Hien, Director Kuramoto, Strider Mari, Strider Sheena, Strider Arana, Ton-Pooh, Solo_

**Okami**

_Amaterasu_

**Warzard**

_Leo, Mai-Ling, Kenji, Hauzer, Hydron, Jihad, Gigi, Kongou, Lavia, Ravange, Valdoll_

**Cannon Spike**

_Simone, Shiba Shintaro_

**Devil May Cry**

_Danta Sparda, Trish, Lucia, Nelo Angelo, Mundus_

**Chaos Legion**

_Sieg Wahrheit, Arcia Rinslet, Victor Delacroix, Siela_

**Warriors of Fate**

_Portor, Kassar, Subutai, Kadan, Abaka_

**Gigawing**

_Kart, Chery, Romi, Largo, Limi_

**Gunbird**

_Alucard, Marion, Hei-Cob, Tavia, Valpiro, Aine_

**PN 03**

_Vanessa Schneider_

**Cyberbots**

_Shade, Gawaine, Mary, Santana, Arieta, Devilotte, Mary Miayabi, Bao, Mao, Gawaine Murdock, G.O.D., Chiyomaru, Tessan_

**Tech Romancer**

_Junpei Todoroki, Nakato Farland, Halma Frockheart, Kaines, Keirum, Pollialm De Pollintein, Simon Harvard, Reika Amamiya, Gonzalles, Arvin, Ricky, Thomas, Herman, Daichi Yumeno, Sora Yumeno, Shadow Red/Mamoru Todoroki, Amrita_

**Commando**

_Super Joe_

**Bionic Commando**

_Rad Spencer_

**Powered Gear**

_Jeff Perkins, Ray Turner, Glenn Reed, Sarah White_

**Battle Circuit**

_Brian Bruno/Cyber Blue, Diana Martines/Yellow Isis, Alien Green, Pinky/Pink Ostrich, Andrey Mishucin/Captain Silver_

**Saturday Night Slam Masters**

_Biff Slamkovich, Gunloc, Oni, Titanic Tim, El Stingray, Alexander the Greater, King Rasta, Black Widow, Ortega, Wraith, Saber, Jumbo Jack, Scorpion_

**Maximo**

_Maximo, Grim Reaper_

**Crimson Tears**

_Asuka, Kadie, Tokio_

**Killer 7**

_Harman Smith, Garcian Smith, Kevin Smith, Dan Smith, Mask de Smith, Coyote Smith, Con Smith, Kaede Smith_

**Forgotten Worlds**

_Unknown Soldier #1, Unknown Soldier #2, Sylphie_

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

_Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Miles Edgeworth, Mia Fey, Ema Skye, Lana Skye, Pearl Fey, Franziska von Karma_

**Demento/Haunting Ground**

_Fiona Belli, Hewie, Debilitas, Daniella, Riccardo, Lorenzo_

**GI Joe**

(Back then, there was a GI Joe game for the NES system made by Capcom. Plus, they had SF II action figures. But, they were made as part of the GI Joe series.)

_Breaker, Flash, Grunt, Rock 'N Roll, Scarlett, Short-Fuze, Snake Eyes, Lonzo Wilkinson, Zap, Clutch, Grand Slam, General Hawk, Steeler, Airborne, Doc, Gung-Ho, Snow Job, Torpedo, Tripwire, Ace, Cover Girl, Wild Bill, Duke, Blowtorch, Mutt, Recondo, Rip Cord, Roadblock, Spirit, Storm Shadow, Cutter, Deep Six, Thunder, Airtight, Alpine, Barbeque, Bazooka, Dusty, Flint, Footloose, Lady Jaye, Quick Kick, Shipwreck, Crankcase, Frostbite, Heavy Metal, Keel-Haul, Tollbooth, Beach Head, Dial-Tone, Iceberg, Leatherneck, Lifeline, Low-Light, Mainframe, Sci-Fi, Wet-Suit, Claymore, Sergeant Slaughter, Cross-Country, Lift-Ticket, Slip-Stream, Chuckles, Crazylegs, Falcon, Fast Draw, Jinx, Law, Order, Outback, Psyche-Out, Sneak Peek, Tunnel Rat, Mercer, Red Dog, Taurus, Back-Stop, Hardtop, Payload, Rumbler, Steam-Roller, Fridge, Starduster, Steel Brigade, Avalanche, Blaster, Blocker, Dodger, Knockdown, Maverick, Blizzard, Budo, Charbroil, Hardball, Hit & Run, Lightfoot, Muskrat, Repeater, Shockwave, Spearhead, Super Trooper, Armadillo, Ghostrider, Skidmark, Wildcard, Windmill, Outback, Backblast, Countdown, Downtown, Recoil, Scoop, D-Jay, Dogfight, Hot Seat, Long Range, Windchill, Spearhead, Ambush, Bullhorn, Freefall, Grid-Iron, Pathfinder, Rampart, Salvo, Stretcher, Sub-Zero, Topside, Airwave, Altitude, Drop Zone, Skydive, Static Line, Cold Front, Major Storm, Updraft, Big Ben, Heavy Duty, Red Star, Rapid Fire, Cloudburst, Skymate, Tracker, Clean-Sweep, Ozone, Dojo, Numchuk, T'Jbang, General Flagg, Barricade, Bullet-Proof, Colonel Courage, Snow Storm, Banzai, Bushido, Long Arm, Mace, Robo-JOE, Blast-Off, Mirage, T'gin-Zu, Ice Cream Soldier, Effects, Space Shot, Gears, Action Astronaut, Action Marine, Action Pilot, Action Sailor, Action Soldier, GI Joe, Sgt. Savage, Lt. Stone, Col. Brekhov, Lt. Gorky, Volga, Thunderwing, Chameleon, Sidetrack, Whiteout, Crossfire, Double Blast, Sure Fire, Wet Down, Decoy, Big Brawler, Sideswipe, Dart, Reservist, Cross Hair, Sgt. Hacker, Barrel Roll, Wreckage, Depth Charge, Kamakura, Red Spot, Wild Scope, Rampage, Hollow Point, Agent Faces, Switch Gears, Hi-Tech, Action Man, Hard Drive, Ghost Bear, Big Lob, Thunder, Doctor Link Talbot, Roll Bar, Bombstrike, Daina, Shrage, Horror Show, Stormavik, Dragonsky, Major Barrage, Cannonball, Med Alert, Sgt. Misha Zubenkov, Checkpoint, Red Zone, Rookk, Blades, Dolphin, Gaucho, Hunter, Jammer, Moondancer, Quarrel, Stalker, Glenda, Manleh, Antorcha, Redmack, Shimik, Topson, Sparta, Sokerk, Condor, Back-Stop, T.N.T., S.O.S., Estopim, Falcon Piloto, Armadiiha, Baioneta, Cerebro, Tiro Certo, Leontor, Tigor, Urzor, Biologico, Biomassa, Biosfera, Retaguarda, Ar Pura, Super Cop, Felino, Marujo, Aguia Comando, Albatroz, Bolidus, Marfim, Pegasus_

_Cobra- Cobra, Cobra Officer, Cobra Commander, Major Bludd, Destro, Baroness, Firefly, Scrap-Iron, Copperhead, Wild Weasel, Zartan, Buzzer, Ripper, Torch, Crimson Guard, Tomax, Xamot, BAT, Dr. Mindbender, Monkeywrench, Zandar, Zarana, Thrasher, Big Boa, Croc Master, Crystal Ball, Raptor, Zanzibar, Road Pig, Voltar, Gnawgahyde, Darklon, Metal-Head, Cesspool, Dice, Slice, Red Ninja, Night Creeper Leader, Blackstar, Vypra, Rip It, Burn Out, Scalpel, Black Out, Dreadhead Billy-Bob, Dreadhead Cletus, Dreadhead Joe Bob, Dreadhead Otis, Dreadhead Roscoe, Dreadhead Vance, Hannibal: Reborn, Gallows, Grim Skull, Guillotine, Cobra Mortal, Red Jackal, Red Laser, Ninja-Ku, Satan, Calavera, Kangor, Corrosao, Poluicao, Gatilho, Relampago, Escorpiao Voador, Brutus, _

_**NAMCO Series-**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Due to fact that NAMCO worked with Capcom to make NAMCO x Capcom that's in Japan right now. They also helped make Resident Evil Gun Survivor 2 that's the first person arcade shooter version of RE: Code Veronica. Also, Dante from the Devil May Cry Series will probably be in Soul Calibur III. Arika worked with Capcom to make the SF EX series. They took some of their characters and put them in the game Fighting Layer.)

**NAMCO x Capcom**

_Arisu Reiji, Shaomu, Komu_

_**Xenosaga Series-**_

**Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille Zer Macht**

_Shion Uzuki, KOS-MOS, chaos, M.O.M.O., Ziggy, Jr., Mary Godwin, Shelly Godwin, Hammer, Captain Matthews, Allen Ridgely, Tony, Nephilim, Febronia_

**Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose**

_Jin Uzuki, Canaan_

_**Tekken Series- **_

**Tekken**

_Kazuya Mishima, Marshall Law, Michelle Chang, Nina Williams, Yoshimitsu, Paul Phoenix, Kunimitsu, Wang Jinrei, Armor King, Lee Chaolin, Prototype Jack, Anna Williams, Heihachi Mishima_

**Tekken 2**

_Jun Kazama, Lei Wulong, Bruce Irvin, Baek Doo San, Kangaroo Roger, Raptor Alex, Devil Kazuya, Angel Kazuya_

**Tekken 3**

_Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Julia Change, Mokujin, Eddy Gordo, Bryan Fury, Tiger Jackson, King 2nd, Doctor B, Forest Law, Kuma, Panda, Ogre_

**Tekken 4**

_Combot, Craig Marduk, Steve Fox, Christie Monteiro, Miharu_

**Tekken 5**

_Asuka Kazama, Feng Wei, Raven, Jack-5, Roger Jr., Jinpachi Mishima_

**Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection**

_Lilia, Dragunov_

**Tekken Tag**

_Unknown_

_**Soul Edge Series-**_

**Soul Edge**

_Li Long, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Taki, Rock Adams, Voldo, Seung Mina, Siegfried, Sophitia Alexander, Seung Han Myong, Hwang Sung Kyung, Cervantes De Leon_

**Soul Calibur**

_Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua, Ivy, Yoshimitsu, Edge Master, Astaroth, Lizard Man, Inferno_

**Soul Calibur 2**

_Yunsung, Cassandra Alexander, Talim, Link, Spawn, Necrid, Rapheal Sorel, Charade_

**Soul Calibur 3**

_Setsuka, Tira, Zasalamel_

_**Tales Series-**_

**Tales of Destiny**

_Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Garr Kelvin, Mary Argent, Leon Magnus, Phelia Felice, Chelsea Torn, Bruiser Khang, Karyl Sheedan_

**Tales of Eternia**

_Reid Hershel, Farah Oersted, Meredy, Keele Zeibel, Ras, Chat_

**Tales of Legendia**

_Senel Coolidge, Shirley Fennes, Will Raynerd, Chloe Valens, Norma Biatty, Moses Sandor, Jay, Grune_

**Tales of Phantasia**

_Cless Alvein, Chester Barklight, Mint Adnade, Klarth F. Lester, Arche Klaine_

**Tales of Rebirth**

_Veigue, Mao, Eugene, Ann, Tytree, Hilda_

**Tales of Symphonia**

_Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Kratos Aurion, Raine Sage, Sheena Fujibayashi, Zelos Wilder, Presea Combatir, Regal Bryant_

_**Time Crisis Series-**_

**Time Crisis**

_Richard Miller, Kantaris, Wild Dog_

**Time Crisis II**

_Keith Martin, Robert Baxter, Christy Ryan_

**Time Crisis 3**

_Alan Dunaway, Wesley Lambert, Wild Fang_

_**Other Namco Games-**_

**Urban Reign**

_Brad Hawk, Shun Ying Lee, Glen Kluger, Kadonashi, Grimm, Dwayne Davis, Jake Hudson, Tong Yoon Bulsook, Chris Bowman, Dae-Suk Park, Alex Steiner, Nas-Tiii, Em Cee, Real Deal, Ty, Torque, Rod, Seth, Reggie Boone, Zach Parker, Colin Gardner, Miguel Estevez, Ramon Perez, Jose Ramirez, Emilio Sanchez, BK, Grave Digga', Bones, Booma, Busta, Spider, Pain Killah, KG, Napalm 99, GD-05, DR-88, FK-71, PT-22, Douglas McKinzie, Jack Bain, Ray Cooper, Dillan Anderson, Samuel Taylor, Shinkai, Riki, Masa, Hiro, Ryuji, Lin Fong Lee, Ye Wei Cheng, Sha Ying Lai, Yan Jun Kwan, Golem, Lilian Evans, Kelly Bowman, Vera Ross, Willaim Bordin_

**Fighting Layer**

_Tetsuo Kato, Hong Gillso, Lan Yinghua, George Jensent, Janis Luciani, Shang Fenghuang, Exodus, Sessyu Tsukikage, Cappricio, Joe Fendi, Jid Jid Bartol, Clemence Keliber, Preston Ajax_

**Knuckle Heads**

_Claudia Silva, Blat Vaike, Rob Vincent, Takeshi Fujioka, Christine Myao, Gregory Darrell, Golden Doppelganger, The Host_

**Klonoa**

_Klonoa, Gantz_

**Genpei Toumaden**

_Kagekiyo_

**Shadow Land**

_Tarosuke_

**Baraduke**

_Tobi Masuyo_

**Burning Force**

_Hiromi Tengenji_

**Tower of Druaga**

_Gigamesh, Ki_

**Legend of Valkyrie**

_Xandra, Koakuma, Sabine, Valkyrie_

_Bishop_

**Bravoman**

_Bravoman_

**Wonder Momo**

_Wonder Momo_

**Dig Dug**

_Taizo Hori_

**Baten Kaitos**

_Kalas, Xehla, Spirit Guide, Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, Mizuti, Memai_

_**Sega/Sammy Studios Series/Atlus/Arc System Works-**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sega and Sammy merged with each other.)

_**Guilty Gear Series-**_

**Guilty Gear**

_Sol Badguy, Ky Kiske, Kliff Undersn, Millia Rage, Chipp Zanuff, Axl Low, Potemkin, Zato-1, Testament, May, Baiken, Dr. Baldhead, Justice_

**Guilty Gear Petit**

_Fanny_

**Guilty Gear X**

_Jam Kurabadori, Dizzy, Johnny, Anji Mito_

**Guilty Gear X2**

_Slayer, I-No, Bridgette, Zappa_

**Guilty Gear X2: Reloaded**

_Robo-Ky_

**Guilty Gear Isuka**

_ABA, Leopoldon, Robo-Ky Mark II_

**Guilty Gear: Raid of Arms**

_Es-Watt_

_**Rumble Fish Series-**_

**The Rumble Fish**

_Zen, Boyd, Aran, Orville, Garnet, Typhon, Viren, Hikari, Kaya, Sheryl, Greede, Hazama_

**Rumble Fish 2**

_Bazoo, Lud, Mito, Beatrice_

_**Arcana Heart Series –**_

**Arcana Heart**

_Heart Aino, Kamui Tokinomiya, Kira Daidouji, Konoha, Lilica Felchenerow, Liselotte Achenbach, Maori Kasuga, Mei-Fang, Saki Tsudzura, Yoriko Yasuzumi, Fiona Mayfield, Mildred Avallone_

**Arcana Heart 2**

_Petra Johanna Lagerkvist, Catherine Kyohbashi, Dorothy Albright, Zenia Valov, Elsa la Conti, Clarice Di Lanza, Angelia Avallone_

_**Streets of Rage Series-**_

**Streets of Rage**

_Adam Hunter, Blaze Fielding, Axle Stone_

**Streets of Rage 2**

_Max, Sammy "Skate" Adams_

**Streets or Rage 3**

_Dr. Zan, Roo, Shiva_

_**Other Games-**_

**Fist of the North Star/Hokuto No Ken**

_Kenshiro, Lord Shin, Roah, Rei, Juda, Toki, Thouther, Heart, Mamiya, Jagi, Yuria, Juuza, Shuu, Jado, Zakii, Gyaran, Misshu, Hoshimu, Ujou, Hyou, Kaiou_

**Battle Fantasia**

_Urs, Marco, Olivia, Ashley, Cedric, Coyori, Face, Donvalve, Freed, Watson, Deathbringer_

**Battle Blaze**

_Kerrel, Shnouzer, Adrick, Land, Tesya, Lord Gustoff_

**Berserk**

_Gatsu, Caska, Skull Knight, Nosferatu Zodd, Puck, Farneze, Serpico, Isidro, Schierke_

**Spy Fiction**

_Agent Bishop, Agent Sheila_

**Gungrave**

_Brandon Heat/Beyond the Grave, Mika Asagi, Rocketbilly Redcadillac, Bunji Kugashira, Juji Kabane_

**Golden Axe: The Duel**

_Kain Blade, Milan Flare, Gillius Thunderhead, Zoma, Jamm, Keel, Doc, Ponchos, Green, Death Adder, Golden Axe_

**Guardian Heroes**

_Samuel Han, Randy M. Green, Gijirou Ibushi, Nicole Neil, Serena Corsair_

**BlazBlue**

_Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel Vermillion, Jin Kisaragi, Iron Tager, Taokaka, Litchi Faye Ling, Arakune, Bang Shishigami, Carl Clover, V13, Haku-Men_

**Sengoku Basara X**

_Motochika, Mouri Motonari, Oichi, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Yukimura Sanada, Date Masamune, Tadakatsu Honda, Keiji Maeda, Uesugi Kenshin_

_**Squaresoft-Enix Series-**_

(They worked with Capcom in making the Breath of Fire Series. Also they worked with Namco in making Ehrgeiz. And Namco worked with Capcom to make Gun Survivor 2.)

_**Final Fantasy Series-**_

**Final Fantasy VII**

_Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough, Tifa Lockheart, Cid Highwind, Barret Wallace, Cait Sith, Red XIII, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth_

**Final Fantasy VIII**

_Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartily, Seifer Almasy, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas_

**Final Fantasy IX**

_Zidane Tribal, Vivi Ornitier, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, Adelbert Steiner, Freya Crescent, Quina Quen, Eiko Carol, Amarant Coral_

**Final Fantasy X**

_Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri Ronso, Rikku_

**Final Fantasy X-2**

_Paine_

_**Other Games -**_

**The Bouncer**

_Sion Barhzad, Volt Kruger, Kou Liefoh, Dominique Cross, Echidna, Mugetsu, Wong Leung, Kaldea Orchid, PD-4, Duragon C. Mikado, Leann Caldwell_

**Parasite Eve**

_Aya Brea_

_**Psikyo Series-**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daraku Tenshi: The Fallen Angels**

_Tarao Onigawara, Cool, Haiji Mibu, Yuiran, Harry Ness, Yuiren, Taro, Ruccio Roche, Trigger, Carlos_

_**SNK/Neo-Geo Series-**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fatal Fury Series-**_

**Fatal Fury**

_Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Geese Howard, Duck King, Michael Max, Richard Meyer, Hwa Jai, Tung Fu Rue, Raiden, Billy Kane_

**Fatal Fury 2**

_Jubei Yamada, Cheng Sinzan, Kim Kaphwan, Mai Shiranui, Axel Hawk, Lawrence Blood, Wolfgang Krauser_

**Fatal Fury 3**

_Blue Mary Ryan, Sokaku Mochizuki, Bob Wilson, Hon Fu, Franco Bash, Ryuji Yamazaki, Jin Chonshu, Jin Chonrei_

**Fatal Fury: First Contact**

_Lao_

**Real Bout: Fatal Fury**

_Rick Stroud, Li Xiangfei_

**Real Bout: Fatal Fury Special**

_Alfred Airhawk_

**Real Bout: Dominated Mind**

_White_

**Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition**

_Toji Sakata, Tsugumi Sendo_

**Garou: Mark of the Wolves**

_Rock Howard, Dong Hwan, Jae Hoon, Hotaru Futaba, Gato, Tizoc, Bonne Janet, Marco Rodriguez, Hokutomaru, Kevin Rian, Freeman, Grant, Kain R. Heinlein_

_**Art of Fighting Series-**_

**AOF **

_Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Ryuhaku Todo, Jack Turner, Lee Pai Long, King, John Crawley, Mickey Rodgers, Takuma Sakazaki/Mr. Karate, Mr. Big_

**AOF 2**

_Yuri Sakazaki, Eiji Kisaragi, Temjin_

**AOF 3**

_Rody Birts, Lenny Creston, Kasumi Todo, Karman Cole, Wang Koh San, Jin Fuha, Sinclair, Wyler_

_**King of Fighters Series-**_

**KOF 94**

_Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, Heidern, Ralf Jones, Clark Steel, Chin Gentsai, Athena Asimiya, Sie Kensou, Lucky Glauber, Heavy D, Brian Battler, Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge, Rugal Bernstein_

**KOF 95**

_Iori Yagami, Saisyu Kusanagi_

**KOF 96**

_Chizuru Kagura, Leopold Goenitz, Mature, Vice_

**KOF 97**

_Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, Chris, Shingo Yabuki, Orochi_

**KOF 99 Evolution**

_K' Dash, Maxima, Whip, Bao, Jhun Hoon, Krizalid, Kyo-1, Kyo-2, Kyo-3_

**KOF 2000**

_Seth, Vanessa, Lin, Ramon, Hinako Shijou, Kula Diamond, Clone Zero, Syo Kirishima, Kaoru Watabe, Kang Baedal, Cosplayer Kyoko, Neo, Geo, Baijang, Candy, G-Mantle_

**KOF 2001**

_K9999, Foxy, Añgel, May Lee Jinju, Igniz, Original Zero, Diana_

_Strikers- Ron, Glugan_

**KOF 2002**

_Cyborg Kusanagi_

**KOF 2002: Unlimited Match**

_Nameless_

**KOF 2003**

_Ash Crimson, Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Malin, Maki Kagura, Adelheid Bernstein, Mukai, Mirror Kusanagi_

**KOF EX**

_Moe Habana_

**KOF EX2**

_Reiji Ogami, Jun Kagami, Miu Kurosaki, Shinobu Kurosaki_

**KOF Kyo**

_Kyoji Sendo, Syoti Sendo, Junko Sendo, Souji Kusanagi, Aoi Kusanagi, Yukii Kushinada_

**KOF: Maximum Impact**

_Alba Meira, Soiree Meira, Hyena, Lien Neville, Mingnon Beart, Chae Lim, Don Duke_

**KOF: Maximum Impact 2**

_Nagase, Luise Meyrink, Ninon Beart, Xiao Lon, Jivatma_

**Neo-Geo Battle Collisseum**

_Yuki, Ai, Cyber-Woo, Yuzu, Goodman_

**KOF XI**

_Oswald, Momoko, Elisabeth Branchtroche, Silber, Shion, Magaki_

_**Samurai Shodown Series-**_

**Samurai Shodown**

_Haohmaru, Ukyo Tachibana, Jubei Yagyu, Galford Weiler, Hanzo Hattori, Tam Tam, Charlotte Colde, Nakoruru, Senryo Kyoshiro, Wan Fu, Earthquake, Shiranui Gen-An, Amakusa Shiro Tokisada, Hikyaku_

**Samurai Shodown II**

_Kigabami Genjuro, Cham Cham, Neinhalt Seiger, Caffeine Nicotine, Kuroko, Mizuki Rashoushin_

**Samurai Shodown III**

_Shizumaru Hisame, Kubikiri Basara, Gaira Caffeine, Rimururu, Zankuro_

**Samurai Shodown IV**

_Kazuki Kazama, Sogetsu Kazama_

**Samurai Shodown V**

_Enja, Suija, Kuara-Gedou Youkai, Mina Majikana, Poppy, Ratsetsumaru, Rera, Toshitora Tokugawa, Liu Yunfei, Yumeji Kurogouchi, Goah Kyokugoku Nichirin Mori, Kusaragedo, Kagetsu, Suigetsu_

**Samurai Shodown V Special**

_Sankuro Kozuzu_

**Samurai Shodown: Warrior's Rage**

_Shinzo Hattori, Seishiro Kuki, Jin-Emon Hanafusa, Jushiro Sakaki, Saya, Rinka Yoshino, Yaci Inazagi, Haito Kanakura, Ran Po, Garyo The Whirlwind, Daruma, Minto, Mungenzi, Tashon Mao, Oboro's Amazons, Tohma Kuki, Mikoto, Yuda, Seishiro Kuki, Oboro, Chobisuke, Tetsunosuke_

**Samurai Shodown 64**

_Hanma Yagyu, Shiki, Asra, Deku, Gandara, Hainin to Narishi Shiki, Hanmen no Asra, Karakuri Hanma, Taizan Morozumi, Yuga_

**Samurai Shodown RPG**

_Reon, Bizuki, Hion_

**Samurai Shodown: Tenkaichi Kenkekuden**

_Andrew, Matsuribayashi Sugoroku, Ochamaro, Iroha, Paku Paku, Chample, Kim Wenchue, Mamahama & Shikuru_

**Samurai Shodown: Edge of Destiny**

_Claude, Kim Hae-Ryeong, Kirian, Suzu, Garos, J, Angelica, Vielter, Black Hawk, Sugamata Jinbei, Takchiyo, Suzuhime, Draco, Golba_

**Last Blade Series-**

**Last Blade**

_Kaede Gaisei, Moriya Minakata, Yuki Gaisei, Juzo Kanzaki, Akari Ichijo, Lee Rekka, Naoe Shigen, Shikyo, Keiichiro Washizuka, Zantetsu, Genbu no Okina, Hyo Amano, Akatsuki Musashi, Kagami Shinnosuke_

**Last Blade 2**

_Kouryu, Mukuro, Setsuna, Takane Hibiki, Kojiroh Sanada, Naoe Kotetsu, Hagure Hitogata_

_**World Heroes Series-**_

**World Heroes**

_Hanzou Hattori, Kotaro Fuuma, Kim Dragon, Janne d'Arc, Rasputin, Muscle Power, Julius Karn, Brocken, Geegus_

**World Heroes 2**

_Shura Naikanom Tom, Ryoko Izuma, Captain Kidd, Mudman, Erik the Viking, Johnny Maximum, Neo Geegus, Neo Dio_

**World Heroes 2 Jet**

_Ryofu, Jack the Ripper_

**World Heroes 2 Perfect**

_Gokuu, Zeus_

_**Double Dragon Series-**_

**Double Dragon**

_Billy Lewis, Jimmy Lewis, Marian, Abobo, Burnov, Eddie, Amon, Cheng Fu, Dulton, Rebecca, Duke, Koga Shuko_

**Rage of the Dragons**

_Lynn Baker, Oni, Cassandra, Pupa, Pepe, Mr. Jones, Kang, Radel, Annie, Alice Caroll, Elias Patrick, Sonia Romanenko, Johann_

_**Power Instinct Series-**_

**Power Instinct**

_Thin Nen, Keith Wayne, Saizo Hattori, Anny Hamilton, Reji Oyama, Angela Beltri, White Buffalo, Otone Goketsuji, Oume Goketsuji_

**Power Instinct 2**

_Osima Gouketsu, Kanji Kokuin, Kintaro Kokuin/Devil Kintaro/Poochy, Kurara Hanakouji/Super Kurara, Sahad Asran_

**Power Instinct Legends**

_Chuck_

**Groove On Fight**

_Bristol Weller, Devil Bristol, Chris Wayne, Damain Shade, Falco, Hizumi Yukinoue, Larry Light, Max Ax Dax, Remi Otogiri, Rudolph Gartheimer, Sujiroku Tenginbashi, Solis R8000, Popura Hanakouji_

**Matrimelee**

_Buntaro Kunou, Olof Linderoth, Clara Hanakouji, Hikaru Gusukujou, Princess Sissy, Shintaro Kunou, Bobby Strong_

_**Savage Reign Series-**_

**Savage Reign**

_Carol Stanzack, Chung Paihu, Gordon Boman, Gozu, Joe Shippu Hayate, Joker, King Lion, Max Eagle, Mezu, Nichola Zaza_

**Kizuna Encounter Tag Battle**

_Kim Sue Il, Jyazu, Rosa Himura_

_**Fighter's History Series-**_

**Fighter's History**

_Ray McDougal, Liu Feilin, Kano Ryoko, Matlock Jade, Samchay Tomyamgun, Lee Diendo, Makoto Mizoguchi, Jean Pierre, Marstorius_

**Fighter's History Dynamite/Karnov's Revenge**

_Riu Yungmie, Zazie Muhaba, Riu Fei-Lin, Clown, Karnov_

_**Breakers Series-**_

**Breakers**

_Sho-Jin, Pielle, Condor, Rila, Tia, Alsion III, Mahrel, Dao-Long_

**Breakers Revenge**

_Saizo, Bai-Hu_

_**Other SNK-Playmore/Neo-Geo Games-**_

**Fight Fever**

_Han Baedal, Miyuki, Rophen Heimer, Magic Dunker, Golrio, Kim Hoon, Chintao, Nick Commando, Master Taekuk, Karate Kenji_

**Global Champion/Kaiser Knuckle**

_Kazuya, Gekkou, Wulong, Barts, Lihua, Liza, J-McCoy, Marco, Boggy, Gonzales, Azteca, General_

**Galaxy Fight**

_Alvan, Bonus Kun, Felden Cryce, G. Done, Gunter Bullce, Jacob, Juri, Kazuma, Musafar, Rolf, Roomi, Rouwe_

**Waku Waku 7**

_Mauru, Tesse, Arina, Slash, Dandy-J, Rai, Politank-Z_

**Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer**

_Isato Kaiza/Gowcaizer, Kash Gyustan/Hellstinger, Fudoranpo/Fudomaru, Shen Long, Kazuki Tachibana/Brider, Randy Riggs/Captain Atlantis, Karin, Shaia Hishizaki/Shaia, Marion, Kyosuke Shigure_

**Ninja Masters**

_Sasuke, Kamui, Raiga, Tenho, Karasu, Houoh, Natsume, Goemon, Unzen, Kasumi, Ranmaru, Oda Nobunaga_

**Kabuki Klash**

_Sengoku Manjimaru, Gokuraku Taro, Tsunnade, Orochimaruu, Yagumo, Ziria, Kabuki Danjuro, Kinu_

**Aggressors of Dark Kombat**

_Joe Kusanagi, Goh Kidokoro, Lee Hakei, Kisarah Westfield, Sheen Genus, Bobby Nelson, Leohalt Domador_

**Astra Superstars**

_Coco, Cupe, Fooly, Hikozaemon Sakamoto, Lettuce, Maron, Rouge, Stella_

**Ragnagard**

_Susano, Benten, Chi Chi, Bintin, Syuten-Dozi, Seena, Igret, Behemoth, Eelis, Lucifer_

_**Other SNK/Neo Geo Games-**_

**Metal Slug Series**

_Marco, Eri, Tarma, Fio, Nadia, Trevor, Mars People_

**Sengoku**

_Kongoh, Kurenai, Kagetsura, Falcon, Okuni, Byakki_

**Ninja Combat**

_Musashi, Hayabusa_

**Robo Army**

_Tom Jeed/Rocky, Leon Cruz/Maxima_

**Buriki-One: World Grapple Tournament**

_Akatsuki Maru, Gai Tendou, Ivan Sokolov, Jacques Ducalis, Patrick Van Heyting, Payak Shipitak, Rob Python, Song Xuan Dao, Seo Yong Song, Takato Saionji, Silver_

_**Other Series-**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M.U.G.E.N.**

_Dragon Claw (Tribute to Reuben Kee), Fliz, Hiel, Nao, Sula, XIII, Kei Nanasawa, Sandy, Scylla, Tigre Negro, Maria, Ruth, Judith, Kyo-0, Alty, Blizzard, Eric, Isabeau, Masago, Megumi, Reak, Robo-K', Sachiel,Yamagata, Zemial, Dolf, Enmko, Lohan _

**Melty Blood**

(Couldn't resist. I saw the screenshots for the game. It looks like a pretty decent fighting game. Too bad it's only on the PC. Damn you people!)

_Sion Eltnam Atlasia, Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Akiha Tohno, Hisui, Mech-Hisui, Kohaku, Shiki Tohno, Shiki Nanaya, Miyako Arima, Warakia, Nero Chaos, Warcruid_

**Melty Blood Re-Act**

_Shiroi Len, Aozaka Aozo, Satsuki Yumizuka, AkaAkiha_

**Melty Blood: Act Cadenza**

_Kouma Kishima_

**Fate/Sword Dance**

_Shiro Emiya, Rin Tosaka, Sakura Mato, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Kirei Kotomine, Saber, Archer, Berserker, Assasin, Rider, Lancer, Gilgamesh, Caster, True Assassin, Taiga_

**Martial Masters**

_Crane, Drunk Master, Ghost Kick, Lotus Master, Master Huang, Monk, Monkey Boy, Reika, SaoJin, Scorpion, Snake, Tiger_

**Asura Blade: Sword of Dynasty**

_Yashaou, Goat, Footee, Lightning, Zam-B, Alice, Rosemary, Taros, Curfue, S. Geist_

**Asura Buster: Eternal Warriors**

_Zinsuke, Sittara, Rokurouta, Vebel, King, Nanami_

**Angel Eyes**

_Akane, Bin Chibiko, Black Raiya, Chibiko, Highway Star, Mysterious Power, Kiriko, Lina,Maria, Panda, Reika, Robo Chibiko_

**Variable Geo**

_Ayako Yuki, Chiho Masuda, Elirin, Keiichi, Keini, Kubota, Kaori Yanase, Kyoko Kirishima, Manami Kusunoki, Masako Houjouin, Miranda Jyahana, Reimi Jyahana, Saki Shinjou, Satomi Yajima, Tamao Mitsurugi, Yuka Takeuchi, Yumiko Watanuki, Terumi Kannaduki_

**Asuka Burning Festival**

_Asuuka Honda, Cathy Wild, Genichiro Shindo, Ichiko Furutachi, Karina Toyota, Kiyoko Mitarai, Kumi Okubo, Megumi Suzuki, Nana Owada, Ryuko Yamasaki, Shinobu Kawasaki, Tamaki Shindo, Tetsuko Ogigaya, Tarami Hoyjo_

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

_Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Master Splinter, Usagi Yojimbo, Shredder, Karai, Casey Jones, April O' Neil, Aska_

**Ranma 1/2: Battle Renaissance**

_Ranma Saotome/Ranma-chan, Akane Tendo, Happousai, Kodachi Kunou, Ryu Kumon, Genma Saotome, Shampoo, Ryouga Hibiki, Roouge, Ukyo Kuonji, Mousse, Principal Kunou, Tatewaki Kunou, Konatsu, Herb, Lukkosai, Mariko Konjo, Saffron, _

**Critical Blow**

_Rickey Leon, Iwase Kei, Chiaki Ichimomiya, Mao Chilling, Mark Standford, Marry Phillips, Neil Medaniel, Raymond Norman, Besserker, Hagame, Markuar, Sieguei_

**D-Xhird**

_Boy, Lucifer, Sanjuroh, Seiya, Sabrina, Merow, Saotome, Schneider, Kohjin, Karen, Venus, Izanagi_

**Genei Tougi: Shadow Struggle**

_Han Fei Lin, Harry, Bobbee_

**Pretty Fighter X**

_Momoyama Ai, Jyuri Akasaka, Keiko Konno, Kurisu Shiratori, Maria Christel, Marin Aoki, Minami Midorikawa, Oryou Kiori, Sorami Shizaki, Tokiko Tsuchiya, Yawara Yamabuki_

**Psychic Force 2012**

_Might, Patricia Myars/Patty, Wendy Ryan, Genshin Kenjoh, Carlo Belfrond, Regina Belfrond, Gates Oltman, Emilio Michaelov, Settsuna, Gudeath, Keith Evans, Richard Wong, Burn Griffis, Genma Rikudoh, Christine Ryan/Sonia, Brad Kirsten_

**Sailor Moon Super S**

_Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn_

**Spectral vs. Generation**

_Orochi-Maru, Hirou, Ryuken, Mayura, Krayce, Earth, Wells, Jadou, Erile, Roze_

**Lightning Legend**

_Daaigo, Yuuki, Mayu, Adolf, Mokomoko, Rankerk, Forelock, Misa, Naughty, Dragless, Risa_

**Slap Happy Rhythm Busters**

_Frosty, Jakoo, Baron Volt, Sledge, Chad-Gram, Ramos, Mia, Oreg, Nitro, Euri, Holemon, Thrash, April, Garia, Zekoo, Vivian-Roxy, Mercantile, Tomtom, Rude Boy, Stealth_

**Eternal Fighter Zero**

_Ikuma Amasawa, Mizuka Nagamori, Satomura Akane, Mio Koutzuki, Rumi Nanase, Misaki Kawana, Mayu Shiina, Doppel Nanase, Ayu Tsukimiya, Nayuki Minase, Shiori Misaka, Sawatari Makoto, Kawasumi Mai, Sayuri Kurata, Kaori Misaka, Mishio Amano, Misuzu Kamio, Kano Kirishima, Minagi Tohno, Kanna_

**Queen of Heart**

_Azusa Kashiwagi, Mizuki Takase, Serio, Mizuho Aibara, Ota Kanako, Akari Kamigishi, Multi, Ruriko Tsukishima, Serika Kurusugawa, Kotone Himekawa, Hatsune Kashiwagi, Tomoko Hoshina, Lemmy Miyauchi, Kaede Kashiwagi, Shiho Nagaoka, Rio Hinayama, Aoi Matsubara, Ayaka Kurusugawa, Chitzuru Kashiwagi, Yuki Morikawa, Rina Ogata, Tiria, Corin, Yoshie Sakashita, Suzuka Kazumi, Yuu Inagawa, Minami Makimura, Eimi Ooba, Aya Hasebe, Reiko Haga, Chisa Tsukamoto, Ikumi Tachikawa, Suburu Mikage_

**Party's Breaker**

_Peace Mizuki_

**Touhou Suimusou: Immaterial and Missing Power**

_Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Alice Margatroid, Patchouli Knowledge, Youmu Konpauku, Remilia Scarlett, Suika Ibuki, Yakari Yakumo, Yuyuko Saigyouji_

**Rozen Maiden Battle Royal**

_Suigintou, Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku, Hina-Ichigo, Kirakishou, Barasuishou_

**A Taisen Shiyou Come Back**

_Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga, Chiyo Mihama, Tomo Takino, Yomi Mizuhara, Sakaki, Kaguura, Yukari Tanizaki, Minamo Kurosawa, Kamineko, Tiyopapa_

**Mikyaku Impact (Freeware Doujin-Game)**

_Ihono, Sizu, Timi, Katan, Luna, Gogan_

**Ever Nights **

_Vash-Strike, Chris-Eavel, Keefa-Hiross, Ride-Eavel, Aless-Closen, Tia-Blue, Selva-Alvelt, Tina-Scalet, Folte-Belreia, Rody-Finfeld_

**Hinokakera **

_Raaven, Silvis, Aya, Camille, Seiga, Celes, Hardy, Clestis Farrell, Aronia, Kakeru_

**Kizuna Fighters Zero **

_Haruka, Kimi, Yae, Otowa, Rin, Sanae, Mitue_

**Super Cosplay Wars Ultra (Freeware Doujin-Game)**

_Ryuko, Zomma, Dido, Sakuya, Amiro, ANMC P, Alexx, Sou, Kiki, Chunng, Os Feng, Seann, Giant, G Suneo, Erus, Hiso, Lizard, Kay, Gon, Kate, Rem, Rear, Sin, Yo, SWW, Gigi, Zaku, Golf, TTRO, Astroman, Pac-Helo, Asurra, Rario, Ziro, IGO, Zenka, ZMEGA, ALPHA_

**Akatsuki Blitzkampf**

_Saii, Akatsuki, Wei, Mycale, Marilyn, Kanae, Anonym, Fritz, Elektrosoldat, Blitztank, Adler, Murakumo_

**Maribato **

_Yumi Fukuzawa, Sachiko Ogasawara, Youko Mizuno, Sei Sato, Shimako Todo, Noriko Nijo, Yoshino Shimazu, Rei Hasekura, Eriko Torii, Toko Matsudaira_

**Big Bang Beat**

_Rouga Zanma, Senna Kyoudou, Kunagi Tenrou, Heita Zinnai, Ren Idagawa, Sanzou Kongoumaru, Agito of the Dark, Burai Yamamoto, Kendo and Kyudo Nakanishi, Daigo Hotta, Hanny, Manbou_

**Axel City (Freeware Doujin-Game)**

_Agito, ReyDey, Girian, Wolf Fang, Olios, Miras, Azami, Lionhard, Maria, Sabade, Vurad, D-Wun, Kazumi, Kenjii_

**Monster **

_Katze Wildfang, Shiely Wilner, Rail Fortd, Ryougen Sidara, Delga, Othello, Maya Furugohri, Orju, Aleksandr, Efleet_

**Mai Hime Fuuka Taisen (Doujin-Game)**

_Ayane, Hado, MaeMae, Mai, Miikoto, Nao, Natsuki, Shadou, Shoryu, Sitasita, Statu, Tatu, Ue, Usirousiro, Yoga_

**Rise of the Robots 2: Resurrection**

_Coton/Cyborg, Supervisor, Salvo, Chromax, Crusher, Deadlift, War, Detain, Suikwan, Griller, Lockjaw, Loader, Prime-8, Necroborg, Rook, Steppenwolf, Insane, Vandal, V1-Hyper, Anil 8, Assault, Mayhem, Vitriol_

**Dark Legend**

_Shi Jin, Lin Chong, Hu San Niang, Dai Zong, Li Kui, Lu Zhi Shen, Gong Shun Sheng, Wu Song, Ruan Xiao Er, Ruan Xiao Wu, Ruan Xiao Qi, Chao Gai, Mizgouchi_

**Galactic Wrestling: Featuring Ultimate Muscle**

_King Muscle, Terryman, Ramen Man, Buffalo Man, Robin Mask, Brocken Jr., Sunshine, Wars Man, Ninja Ned, Skull Duggery, Kid Muscle, Terry Kenyon, Wally Tusket, Dik Dik Van Dik, Kevin Mask, Jeager, Checkmate, Eskara, Hannzo, Bone Cold, Manitoban, Blackhole, Shivano, Neptune Man, Lord Muscle, Lord Wrangler, Big Budo, Starface, Special Man, Sosumi, Prince Lou Ow, Street Scrapper, Poseidon, Rouge Shogun, Lo Mein Man, Barracuda, Beetle Bomb, Grandpa, Lord Flash, Comrade Turbinski, Ricardo, Vance McMadd_

**Tatsunoko Fight**

_Science Ninja Team Gatchaman- Oowashi no Ken, Shiratori no Jun, Belkukatse_

_Android Hunter Casshern- Casshern, Luna Kotsuki, Buraiking Boss_

_Hurricane Polymer- Polymer, Teru Nanba, Astral Chameleon_

_Space Knight Tekkaman- Tekkaman, Andro Umeda, Dobrai_

_Tenkou Senka Volter: Volter, Neon, Karochi Taiki_

_Rosraisen_

**Sabre Marionette J**

_Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry, Apple, Tigerr, Lucks, Panther, Baiko, Tamasaburo_

**Samurai Deeper Kyo**

_Ieyasu Tokugawa, Kageboushi no Benitora, Kumoshi no Mahiro, Mibu Kyoushirou, Mukurou, Onimei no Kyou, Sanda Yukimura, Sarutobi Saske, Shina Yuya, Shiseiten Ajira, Shiseiten Hontenmaru, _

_Assist Characters - Shiseiten Hotaru, Shirogarasu, Izumo Okuni, Muramasa, Shindara, Makora, Shinrei, Saizou, Migeira_

**Heaven's Gate**

_Shindo Jin, Minabe Kyosuke, Saikawa Nanase, Verny, Engetsu, Sasa, A. Hau, Dulffer, 'UNKNOWN", Geezer_

**X: Unmei No Tatakai**

_Kamui Shirou, Sorata Arisugawa, Arashi Kishu, Subaru Sumeragi, Yuzuriha Nekoi, Fuma Monou, Yuto Kigai, Nataku, Seishirou Sakurazuka, Kusanagi Shiyu, Karen Kasumi_

**Chaos Breaker**

_Bernhard, Nsidor, Zon, Curse, Sandra, Ramda, Dorgan, Gerh, Vargan, Elion, Evetta, Fina, Goblin, Orc, Troll, Mara, Nagar, Vritra_

_**Anime Series-**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bandai does most of the games based on these anime. As of now Bandai is merging with Namco.)

**Yu-Yu Hakusho**

_Yusuke Urameshi, Botan, Keiko, Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, Jinn, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Onji, Shishi Wakamaru, M1, M2, M3, Shizuru Kuwabara, Yuu Kaito, Yanasigawa Mistunari, Asato Kido, Mitarai Kiyoshi/Sea Man, Otouto Toguro, Bui, Karasu, Sensui, Shura, Yakamo, Kamiya Minoru/Doctor, Hagiri Kaname/Sniper, Itsuki/Gate Keeper, Jorge Saotome, Enki, Yomi_

**Inuyasha**

_Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Miyouga, Kikyo, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kagura, Naraku, Enju, Kouhaku, Bankotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu_

**Read or Die**

_Drake Anderson, Yomiko Readman, Anita King, Nancy Makuhari, Maggie Mui, Michelle Cheung, Nenene, Mirror Man_

**Full Metal Alchemist**

_Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Colonel Mustang, Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye, Armstrong, Farman, Cain Fury, Breda, Havok, Lt. Ling, Scar, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Kimbley/Crimson Alchemist, Russell Tringam, Fletcher Tringam_

**GetBackers**

_Ban Mido, Ginji Amano, Himiko Kudo, Shido Fuyuki, Kadsuki Fuchoin, Emishi Haruki, Hevn, Kurudo Akabane/Dr. Jackal, Kyoji Kagami, Toshiki Uryuu, Wan Paul, Natsumi Mizuki, Juubei Kakei, Sakura Kakei, Otawa Madoka, MakubeX_

**Hellsing**

_Alucard, Seres Victoria, Walter, Integra Hellsing, Enrico Maxwell, Alexander Anderson_

**Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac**

_Pegasus Seiya, Saori Kido, Dragon Shiryuu, Cygnus Hyouga, Andromeda Shun, Unicorn Jabu, Phoenix Ikki, Aries Mu, Taurus Aldebaran, Gemini, Cancer DeathMask, Leo Aiolia, Virgo Shaka, Scorpion Milo, Capricorn Shura, Aquarius Camus, Pisces Aphrodite, Gemini Saga, Libra Douko, Eagle Marin, Ophiuchus Shaina, Lizard Misty, Sky Cloth Sho, Marin Cloth Ushio, Land Cloth Daichi, Siren Sorrento, Aiolos, Kanon, Silver Lyra Orpheus, Aries Shion, Wyvern Rhadamnthys, Garuda Aiacos, Griffon Minos_

**One Piece**

_Luffy, Rorona Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Nico Robin, Shanks, Mihawk, Bon Clay, Portgas D. Trace, Ghin, Vivi, Franky, Brook, Aokiji, Lord Crocodile, Smoker, Don Krieg, Enel, Buggy_

**Bleach**

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, __Uryu Ishida, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Tatsuki Arisawa, Kon, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, Soi Fong, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Sajin Komamura, Kenpachi Zaraki, Momo Hinamori, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Kusajika Yachiru, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawama, Ganju Shiba, Kaien Shiba, Bonnie, Hanataro Yamada, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shuhei Hisagi, Kira Izuru, Matsumoto Rangiku, Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, Don Kanonji, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Lisa Yadomaru, Hyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushoda, Love Aikawe, Rojuro Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Ririn, Koroud, Nova, Ururu, Jinta Hanakari, Ikkanzaka Jiroubo, Enjouji Tatsufasa, Tsukabishi Tessai, Keigo Asano, Kyuukaku Shiba, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Luppi, Yammi, Szayel Aporro Granz, Nnoitara Jiruga, Arturo Plateado, Grand Fisher, Shrieker, Tsukaima, Goteitaishi, Kyugohanin, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Cirucci Thunderwitch, Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Senna, Sojiro Kusaka_

**Naruto**

_Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Kakashi Hatake, Shino Aburame, Hinita Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Konohamaru, Hanabi Hyuga, Gaara of the Desert, Kankuro, Temari, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Kimimaro, Kabuto Yakushi, Itachi Uchiha, Hoshigaki Kisame, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Anko Mitarashi, Gai Maito, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Shizune, Mizuki Touji, Iruka Umino, Kagari, Mubi, Oboro, Jibachi Kamizuru, Kurobachi Kamizuru, Suzumebachi Kamizuru, Raiga Kurosuki, Oki, Nagare, Nadare Roga, Fubuki Kakuyoku, Arashi, Jigumo, Kagero, Akado Yoroi, Tsurugi Misumi, Zaku Abumi, Sandaime Hokage, Sasori, Yamato, Deidara, Aoi, Ebisu, Hagane Kotetsu, Izumo, Gozuu, Meizu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi_

**Zatch Bell**

_Kiyo Takamine/Zatch, Megumi Oumi/Teo, Parco Folgore/Canchome, Kafka Sunbeam/Umagon, Chery Belmont/Brago, Dr. Nazonazo/Kiddo, Rien/Wonrei, Hyde/Eido, Mohikan Ace/Victoreem, Aurbeiru/Reira, Deufo/Zeno, Coco/Zofis, Bari/Gustav, Ted/Jeed, Maestro, Reycom/Hosokawa, Sugina/Haruhiko, Kolulu/Shiori, Fein/Sebe, Eshros/Shinichi, Maruss/Rembrant, Robnos/Ruku, Yopopo/Djem, Kikuropu/English Gentleman, Rops/Apollo, Purio/Lupa, Cut 'N' Paste/Kiichiro, Grisor/Dr. Hakase, Baransha/Garza, Bago/Fleet, Furigaro/Gerhart, Penny/Uri, Earth/Elly, Coral Q/Grubb, Karudio/Sauza, Rein/Kairu, Rodeux/Chita, Riou/Banikis Gigo, Zaruchimu/Raushin Mo, Kiees/Berun, Momon/Elle Chivas, Buzarai/Kazu, Cherish/Nicole, Riya/Aleshie, Fango/Adora, Gyaron/Harry Jet, Jedun/Eskaruro Run, Wiseman/Kotoha, Soma/Kouhiru Kunaeda, Faudo, Unko Tin Tin, Laila/Albert, Dalmos/Elizabeth, Pamoon/Lance, Belgium E.O./Daria Anje, Tsaoron/Gensou, Demoruto/Robert Weil_

**Rave Master**

_Haru Glory, Hedara Musica, Elie, Griff, Plue, Ruby, Reina, Sieg Hart, Gale Glory, King Raregroove, Lucia Raregroove, Pumpkin Doryu, Let, Julia, Shuda, Jeid_

**S-Cry-Ed**

_Kazuma, Ryuhou, Straight Cougar, Tachibana, Mimori Kiryu, Kanami Yuta, Scheris Adjani, Elien, Jigmar_

**Shaman King**

_Yoh Asakura, Ryuunosuke Umemiya, Horo Horo, Marco, Tamao Tamamura, Dyamada Manta, Anna Kyouyama, Tao Jun, Faust the 8th, Chocolove, Iron Maiden Jeanne, Tao Ren, Silver, Lyserg Diethel, Zeck_

**Grappler Baki**

_Baki Hanma, Hanayama, Igari, Toba, Shizukawa, Retsu, Jack Hammer/Hanma, Kureha Shinogi, Kousho Shinogi, Katsumi Doppo, Doppo, Yahsazaro Jr., Yojiro Hanma_

**Erementar Gerad**

_Coud Van Giruet, Cisqua, Reverie Metherlence, Rowen, Kullweet Envatilia/Kuea, Rasati Tigres, Rerea, Beazon, Partin Cels/Parl, Grayarts, Cicoria Cor Wetvie/Cocowet, Wolx Hound, Tilel, Gladias, Virzoeve Eclairouer/Viro_

**Saiyuki Gunlock: Reload**

_Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, Chin Issou, Kougaigi, Kami Sama, Hazel Glosse_

**Mahoromatic**

_Mahoro, Suguru Misato, Shikijo Saori, Oe Chizuko, Todoriki Rin, Sakura Miyuki_

**Slayers**

_Lina Inverse, Naga, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywords, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Sylphiel Nels Rada, Filia Ul Copt, Xellos_

**MAR-Heaven**

_Ginta Toramizu, Babbo, Snow, Jack, Dorothy, Alan/Edward, Alviss, Nanashi_

**Tenjho Tenge**

_Souichiro Nagi, Bob Makihara, Aya Natsume, Masataka Takayanagi, Kagesada Sugano, Shinichiro Kurei, Maya Natsume, Shin Natsume, Mitsuomi Takayanagi, Emi Isuzu, Bunshichi Tawara, Shiro Tagami, Shinobu Kagurazaka, Koji Sagara, Tsutomu Ryuuzaki, Mitsuiro Tokuan Shojo, Hirohiko Myouun Kabane, Chiaki _

**Tokyo Majin**

_Tatsuma Hiyuu, Kyouichi Horaiji, Aoi Misato, Komaki Sakurai, Yuuya Daigo, Hisui Kisaragi, Reiji Sagaya, Sera Rikudou, Kyoko Tohno, Raito Umon, Maiko Takamizawa, Morihito Inugami, Maria Alucard, Yukino Oribe, Hinamo Oribe, Takako Iwayama, Ryuuzan Arai_

**Soul Eater**

_Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukata, Death The Kid, Patty Thompson, Liz Thompson, Crona, Ragnarok, Blair, Free, Angela Leon, Mifune, Dr. Franken Stein, Shinigami, Death Scythe, Ox Ford, Harvar D. Éclair, Kilik Lunge, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder, Kim Diehl, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre, Sid Barrett, Justin Law, Marie Mjolnir, Yumi Azusa, Mira Nygus, Giriko, Excalibur, Medusa, Eruka Frog, Mizune, Arachne, Mosquito, Asura_

**Xin**

_Ralph Varlock_

_**TV/Movies-**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XXX: State of the Union**

_Darius Stone, Zeke, Augustus Gibbons, Agent Steele, Lola Jackson, Toby_

**Firefly**

_Malcolm Reynolds, Zoe Warren, Wash, Jayne Cobb, Simon Tam, River Tam, Kaylee Frye, Shepard Book, Inara Serra_

**Angel**

_~Angel, Spike, Wesley Windham Price, Fred Burkle, Gunn, Lorne, Lindsay McDonald_


	2. Zero Chapter Part 1

**Zero Chapter Part 1**

**STARS Headquarters**

**Washington DC**

Ever since the incidents of Umbrella and HCF, STARS has been given more authority and jurisdiction. However, it's been spread to Canada, Mexico, and US territories. Jurisdiction hasn't been spread towards the other parts of the world yet.

The surviving STARS members consisting of Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Rebecca Chambers have been transferred to work in the main branch in the capital of the USA.

However, Barry Burton retired from STARS and now lives in Canada with his wife and two daughters. One of them being adopted. Chris, Jill, and Rebecca have been given positions of power where they used their knowledge to lead teams to the destruction of various facilities belonging to Umbrella and the HCF.

Things were well. The 3 of them were very relieved not having to go out on the field.

The 3 of them sat around their desks minding their own business.

Jill wore a women's business suit with her hair tied back into a pony-tail. She sat at the computer doing some paper work on some of their latest assignments, with a look of boredom was present on her face.

Chris laughed. He sat at his desk wearing blue jeans, black shoes, and a white shirt. His hair was still spiked up. Looking at Jill, he let out a smile.

"You're bored, aren't you?"

"Yeah... I'm bored," Jill replied as she grabbed her cup and took a few sips of her coffee.

"It can't be that bad," insisted Chris.

"Oh shut up... But yeah, I'm bored," Jill said. She got up and stretched her body out and walked around. Pacing back and forth, she looked out the glass windows at the busy streets of Washington DC.

"Can't blame you," Chris replied as he stood up.

"I'm glad at the fact we don't have to have to fight zombies and what other freaks Umbrella has up their sleeves. But damn, it sucks having to sit at a desk all day," Jill said.

"Heh, I'd have to agree," Chris said taking out a pack of cigarettes. "I don't know about you, I'm gonna go and have a smoke."

Chris walked off and left the room. He opened the door and walked up the stairs towards the roof. It was a really bright and sunny day in DC. Walking around, Chris looked at the busy streets of

Washington DC.

Surprisingly, it has a very high crime rate. Yet, this is where the President of the United States resides. Right here at the White House. Taking out a cigarette, Chris placed it in between his lips and held it there.

He then slipped the pack of cigarettes back inside and then took out a lighter. It was given to him by Forest Speyer, a former STARS member that was killed in the line of duty. Chris flicked the lighter and lit his cigarette. He then placed the lighter back into his pocket.

Inhaling, Chris took the cigarette out and exhaled a puff of smoke. It seemed to really relax Chris. He knew that it was better to smoke outside and inside. He could feel the smoke caress his body.

After exhaling, Chris placed the cigarette back in between his lips.

He's been fighting this dreaded war for several years now. Chris witnessed his friends getting killed by Umbrella's monstrosities.

"Wesker..." he said to himself.

Wesker was the double-agent that set them up. But he was in it for himself. The man was part of a conspiracy over a decade ago that involved the death of Dr. James Marcus. That one fateful night, Marcus exposed himself.

It the secret was found, it would be the end of Umbrella. Wesker and Birkin have been friends and collegues for over 20 years. Birkin had a rivalry with Alexia Ashford. During that one night, Wesker said that he would say goodbye to Umbrella.

Wesker used the STARS as guinea pigs to gather test data for Umbrella's monstrosities. He needed to gather the data before selling himself to the HCF. However, Birkin decided to remain a little longer to work on his more powerful G-Virus.

Chris confronted Wesker once again on Rockfort Island and in Antarctica. It was by an email from Leon S. Kennedy, a rookie cop that was in Raccoon during the outbreak with his sister Claire.

Leon had informed Chris Redfield that Claire had been captured and put on an island. Searching to investigate, that's when he ran into Wesker again.

"I'll get you Wesker. You can say hello to everybody that you killed," Chris said to himself. He looked up at the sky again. It seemed that it would take awhile before they could bring down the entire Umbrella Corporation.

He tossed down the cigarette and stomped on it. Chris walked back and forth taking deep breaths and such. "I need a vacation..."

"Your wish is their command," said Rebecca's voice.

"Rebecca, you get our lunch?" Chris asked as he turned around.

Now Rebecca had an annoyed look on her face.

"Lunch? I come to tell you the news. And all you can think about is your gut?" Rebecca asked in rhetoric.

"Sorry... Just thinking, y'know?" Chris said.

"About Spencer Mansion. Yeah, all of us were there. Don't worry, we'll get Wesker," Rebecca said.

"Yeah... So, what's the news?" Chris asked.

"Due to our hardwork, command is giving us 4 weeks vacation. He recommended that we visit Japan," she replied.

"Sweet, when do we start to get vacation?" Chris asked.

"As of tomorrow," Rebecca said.

"That works, anything else?" he asked.

"We can take whoever we want," Rebecca said with a smile.

Chris had a smile on his face. He wanted to get away from the office. The 2 of them went back down the stairs to meet Jill, who had a smile on her face.

"I take it you heard the new too, Jill?" Chris asked.

"You bet," Jill said gently punching Chris on the arm.

"Where should we go?" he asked.

"I hear Japan's nice at this season," Jill said.

"Japan it is," Chris said.

"Now all we have to do is get through today," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, what did you get for us?" Chris asked.

"Sushi, might as well start learning," Rebecca said.

"Yum..." Jill said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Oh c'mon, you won't know until you've tried it," Rebecca replied as she took out a pair of chopsticks and opened her pack of sushi.

"Right..." Chris Redfield said in return.

"I bought the spicy type. You won't even taste the rawness of it," Rebecca said opening her cup of soy sauce. With the chopsticks, she scooped up some wasabi and mixed in with the soy sauce.

"Wasabi is very spicy. It's best to mix it with the soy sauce, adds to the flavor."

"If you say so," Jill said.

The 2 of them watched as Rebecca picked up one roll with her chopsticks. Steadily, she dipped it in the mix of wasabi and soy sauce. Then, she placed the roll in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, tangy, yet spicy," Rebecca said.

"Ok," Chris said as he was the next one to dig in. "Hey, this isn't half bad at all."

Jill was about to take a roll of sushi. But her cellphone beeped. She had a text message on her phone. Taking a good look, Jill immediately rose from her seat.

"Something wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"No, something came up. I'm gonna bail out early today. You 2 can have my sushi," Jill said as she immediately left the room.

"What was all that about?" Rebecca asked.

"No idea. I guess that call was very important," Chris replied taking another roll. The 2 of them sat quietly and ate their lunch. "I wonder what's on TV," he added. Grabbing a remote, Chris went ahead and turned on the television.

"Oooh, turn it up," Rebecca said.

"We're here live from Osaka, Japan. This is Combo Channel 6 News reporting about the 200X Millennium Tournament taking place in about a week," said a female reporter on the TV. Behind her were crowds of cheering people.

The tournament has been held in Osaka, Japan twice so far. Chris and Rebecca kept on watching even more. Rebecca took another roll of sushi and then taking a sip of her soda.

"We have more matches and more surprises here," said a representative.

The TV went and showed footage of the previous tournaments. One of them was a fight between

Terry Bogard and Ken Masters.

_"Shoryuken!"_

_"Power Dunk!"_

Looking at the 2 fighters on the TV, Chris and Rebecca couldn't help but laugh their asses off. To them, this was so unreal. Watching more footage, Chris and Rebecca balled into even more laughter.

"Damn, that shit is staged," Chris said.

"I have to agree," Rebecca said as she laughed almost choking on another roll of sushi.

"Careful now," he said.

"Yeah, I know. But look at this," Rebecca said pointing to the TV.

"This is more fake than the WWE," Chris said.

"I can't believe the public is buying that," Rebecca said as she took another sip of her cold soda.

"I'm gonna feel sorry for those kids," Chris said.

"I heard about the last one. The area around the arena was in flames... Unknown reasons," Rebecca added. She was still giggling.

"I think they planted bombs around," Chris said.

"I don't think they would stoop to that."

"Maybe, you're right," Chris replied.

"I'm telling you, it's so fake," Rebecca said.

"They should realize that it isn't real. We've seen the grim reality," Chris commented. Rebecca had a stern look on her face.

"Ahem..."

"Huh?"

"Not while we're eating," Rebecca commented.

"Yeah, sorry," Chris replied.

"Wanna go to the shooting after this?" Rebecca offered.

"Sure, I need to let off some steam," Chris said.

"I'm almost done with my lunch, I'll meet you there," Rebecca said.

"Alright, see you there," Chris said. "Oh, loser buys drinks for the next two months."

"Yeah right, you have the marksmen award," Rebecca said. "I got a better idea, winner buys the drinks. And don't you dare make crappy shots on purpose..." After finishing her sushi, Rebecca placed the box in the trashcan.

She picked up her drink and proceeded to leave the room. Chris sat there and continued to watch the TV footage on the next Millennium Tournament. He let out a laugh. "That is so fake. They wouldn't be able to stand up to the shit I've had to deal with..."

He finished his sushi and placed the box in the trash. Rising up from his seat, Chris grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Those are just flashy special effects. That wouldn't save them from zombies and all those other uglies..."

Chris left the room and proceeded down the busy hallway. People were running across the hall back and forth getting to different places.

"Morning, Chris."

"Hey, Mr. Redfield."

"Looking sharp."

All sorts of people were saying all sorts of compliments to Chris. They liked Chris because he was so relaxed and laid back. He had this feel good aura that made the work hours go fast. Just about everybody respected him due to his experience on the field.

He would be a speaker at training sessions. Chris had extremely valuable input to give to trainees and others who would hold positions of leadership. The new STARS Central HQ was a 7 story building.

They had connections to other parts of DC and Quantico, Virginia. STARS have reached out to work with FBI, CIA, NSA, DEA, ATF, Armed Forces, Police, and Interpol. Currently, something is being worked out with the European and Asian branches of Interpol. A partnership with Europol is being worked on as well.

Chris continued down the hall as a young man tripped and fell. At the same time, he dropped a stack of papers. The young man felt embarassed. Others laughed at the young man. Chris gave a serious glare that he wasn't impressed with the laughing. Immediately, the people around stopped laughing.

The kid looked up and saw Chris offer him a hand. "Here, you okay?" Chris asked. He nodded and took Chris' hand. Slowly, Chris helped the young man up and gave a smile.

"Thanks," the young man said.

"Anytime. We're a team. Gotta look out for each other," Chris said.

"You're Chris Redfield," the young man said.

"That's me. You new here?" Chris asked.

"I was sent here yesterday," the young man said. "I'm Fred Alba," the young man said.

"On the behalf of me and the rest of STARS, welcome to the group," Chris said. He kneeled down and helped Fred pick up the stacks of papers. "We like to keep a relaxed environment here. Keeps people aware. Plus you see things much clearer."

"Thank you, sir," Fred said.

"Just call me Chris," Chris said.

"Okay, sure Chris. Well, I gotta get these papers to the boss," Fred said.

"I see. Well, I gotta go to the firing range. If I don't show, Rebecca might come back up and put a cap in me," Chris said with a chuckle.

Chris walked off and got inside the elevator as the doors were about to close. He stood there as the elevator slowly descended. There was nobody else in the elevator except for Chris. Using this time,

Chris contemplated on wanting to get back at Wesker.

"Joseph, Kenneth, Richard, Enrico, Forest, Kevin, Edward... They died because of you," Chris said under his breath. They were his friends and comrades. Because of Wesker's treachery, they all died.

The elevator descended down to the first sub-level. The doors opened to reveal Rebecca standing there waiting for Chris.

"Took you long enough," Rebecca said.

"Sorry, was showing some new people around," Chris said.

"C'mon," Rebecca said.

"Right."

The first sub-level served mainly as the firing range. There were several firing ranges. But, it was a narrow hallway with painted cinder blocks. It was only a short distance. There was a door at the end. Four security guards stood there just in case people tried to sneak weapons out.

Both Chris and Rebecca were halted by the guards. Casually, they showed the guards their STARS IDs.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey Becky."

"Boring day, isn't it?" Chris asked.

"I hear you on that."

The two of them stepped through the door. Inside, they could hear the sounds of loud gunfire. There were several ranges. One dealt with small arms. Others dealt with automatic weapons. The last dealt with shotguns.

"You can pick which range we go to," Chris said.

"Alright, we'll go to the automatic weapons' range," Rebecca replied.

Both of them made a sharp left and proceeded to go to the last door on the right. Once inside, Chris and Rebecca approached the gun room. The person behind waited as Chris and Rebecca showed their IDs.

"What weapons do you want to use?"

"I'll take the MP5K," Rebecca said.

"I'll take the UMP 45," Chris added.

After getting their weapons, the two went into their respective booths. They placed their earmuffs on and goggles. Upon hearing the signal, both of them fired their weapons. Both of them were given 4 magazines.

Upon emptying the first magazine, the two of them looked at the targets. Chris made a bunch of holes through the chest area. However, Rebecca made a bunch of holes through the crotch area.

"Oooooh..." Chris said as he cringed at the thought.

The 2 of them quickly removed the empty magazine and placed in another one.

Same process.

But this time it was with new targets. Plus, they had a barrier that caused the rounds to hit the floor upon impact. They didn't want the wall getting damaged.

Afterwards, the firing was over. As usual, Chris Redfield got the highest score.

Rebecca had a smile as she removed her goggles and earmuffs.

Chris did the same.

"I guess you're buying for the next 2 months," Rebecca said.

"Yeah..." grumbled Chris. He was already tight on cash as it was.

"You can start buying once we get to Japan," Rebecca added.

"Oh joy..." Chris replied. "I'm calling it a day.

"So soon?" Rebecca asked.

"Gotta get my stuff ready for Japan," Chris replied.

Chris gave the weapon back to the person in charge of automatic arms. He stretched out while leaving the firing range.

"Uggghhhh... Man..."

The seasoned STARS member popped his neck back. It felt very relieving.

He proceeded down the hallway and into the elevator. Pressing the first button, Chris felt the elevator ascend up. A trip to Japan was a very nice change for him. But he found it humorous about the Millennium Tournament.

"Maybe I should kick some of those people around..." Chris said. The thought to enter the tournament crossed his mind some.

But he had no idea that the stuff on the TV would be real.

As the elevator stopped at the first floor, Chris stepped out as the doors opened. Running out, he left the building. Chris went to the parking lot and approached his black Harley motorcycle. Hopping on, Chris placed the key in and cranked it.

He enjoyed the purring sounds of his motorcycle. Placing on his helmet, Chris Redfield quickly drove off to his apartment. The day was still young. It was a pretty busy afternoon. However, Chris quickly whizzed through all the traffic.

**Chris' Apartment**

Chris arrived home to see Claire sitting at the couch watching TV. "Claire, what are you doing here?" Chris and Claire went and shared an apartment together. Claire was going to school part-time right now while working as a bartender.

"I dropped this one class. Heard that it wasn't required. So, I get to chill here," Claire said as she flipped to a channel explaining the Millennium Tournament.

"In that case. Pack your bags. We're going to Japan for 4 weeks," Chris said.

"What? We are?"

"Yeah."

"That is so cool. Can I bring Leon with me?" Claire asked.

"Go right ahead," Chris replied.

"Maybe we can go see the Millennium Tournament," Claire said.

"I can't believe you're buying into that shit," Chris Redfield said.

"At first I thought it was staged. Y'know with the special effects and such," Claire said.

"And..?" Chris said placing his shoes into the shoe rack.

"Some people who fought in the tournament visited campus. To get more people into the martial arts. What I've saw was totally unreal," Claire added.

"Meaning fake."

"No, something I've never seen before... I think one of the fighters were in the United States Air Force. Colonel William Guile and Lieutenant Charlie Nash," Claire said.

"You say Guile and Nash?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Claire said.

"When was this?" Chris asked as he went into the kitchen.

"A few weeks ago. They pulled off shit I didn't think was possible. Guile explained something about ki manipulation. Ki as in life energy," Claire explained.

"I heard about that during an Asian studies course during college," Chris replied. "Guile and Nash..."

"That's the one..." Claire said.

"I'd have to see it for myself," Chris said. "I'm going to take a nap."

"So soon?" Claire asked.

"Shut up..." Chris said as he walked off.

Claire just stuck her tongue out at him. Walking up the steps, Chris made a right turn and headed to his bedroom. It was a cozy one. He had a water bed. There was a plasma TV on his wall, by winning this contest. Plus, there was a computer with DSL internet.

Closing the doors, Chris took his pants off and removed his shirt. He was only in his boxers. Falling down, Chris closed his eyes and went to sleep. It would be a very long flight to Osaka, Japan. Chris would need all the rest he could get before he could start packing. They would leave tomorrow.

Claire continued to watch TV. Her cell-phone started to ring. Grabbing the cell, Claire pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Leon," the voice said.

"Leon, glad you called. Get your stuff together. We're going to Japan," Claire said.

"Really? Sweet..." Leon said. "But, I just started..."

"Chris can pull some strings with your superiors," Claire said.

"I suppose he can," Leon replied.

"Great," Claire said.

"Let's get some dinner tonight. You, me, Chris, and Jill," Leon offered.

"Sounds great to me," Claire said.

"We can go out for pizza later," Leon said.

"Sweet. I'll talk to Chris about it. How does seven sound?"

"Sounds great to me. Talk to you later."

Immediately, Claire hung up the phone and paced up the stairs. She started knocking on Chris' door. Chris tossed and turned trying to ignore the noise that his younger sister was making.

"Uggghhhh, what?" Chris asked.

"We have a dinner date at 7 with Leon and Jill," Claire said.

"Great..."

"I'll let you go back to sleep now," Claire said through the door.

Chris closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He felt that he needed the rest. They would take the morning flight to Japan. Plus, many stops would be made. One of them would be Los Angeles, California before heading out to Japan.


	3. Zero Chapter Part 2

Zero Chapter Part 2

Coffee Shop

Jill Valentine sat on the 2nd floor balcony of the coffee shop. Across from her was news journalist, Alyssa Ashcroft. They both were in Raccoon City during that T-Virus outbreak. Alyssa opened a laptop and showed her what was on the screen.

"Umbrella's still at it," Jill said.

"Seems that way," replied Alyssa.

On screen was Umbrella wanting a sponsor slot in this year's Millennium Tournament. But due to the contraversy of them and the accusations of making partaking in illegal genetics research, it was highly debatable. She took a sip of her mocha and read more.

"I wonder what Umbrella wants with the tournament," Alyssa said.

"It's obvious. You're a reporter, you should know this," Jill said.

"Oh really?" Alyssa replied with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Wesker used us as guinea pigs to test out Umbrella's monsters. The Millennium Tournaments bring the greatest fighters from around the world to compete," Jill said.

"The best of the best?" Alyssa replied with rhetoric.

"Right... What better way to test out their creations than to use them on the world's greatest fighters," Jill said.

"This is indeed very interesting," Alyssa replied.

"We're heading out to Japan for vacation tomorrow," Jill said.

"I'm going in a few days. I was asked to cover the tournament and conduct various interviews with the fighters," Alyssa added.

"Looks like we're going to have to put our heads together on this one."

"You plan on telling Chris and the others?" asked Alyssa.

"Not yet... I'm not fully sure what Umbrella's plans are. Plus they do deserve this vacation," Jill replied as she took a yawn.

"You deserve a vacation, too," Alyssa said.

"Too bad Umbrella doesn't take any," Jill replied.

Alyssa nodded and drank her coffee. The 2 of them continued looking at the information that the reporter had just acquired. To Jill, it was shocking and disturbing. This year's Millennium Tournament would be widely attended.

Was Umbrella going to intentionally cause a big massacre?

"Looks like time to do some investigative work," Jill said.

"Yeah, yeah..." replied Alyssa.

Immediately, Jill's phone started to ring. Grabbing the phone, she pressed the talk button and placed it to her ear.

"Valentine here," Jill said.

"Hey, it's Chris," said the voice.

"What's up? I was having some coffee with Alyssa," Jill said.

"Claire and Leon wanted us to go with them tonight to that pizza parlor around 7," Chris said.

"Leon's back in town?"

"Pretty much," Chris said.

"Okay, I'll be there," Jill said as she hung up.

"Chris Redfield?" asked Alyssa.

"Yeah. We got a double date with Leon and Claire," Jill said.

"Have fun," Alyssa said.

"You're the one who'll be having the real fun," Jill replied.

Alyssa laughed a bit at that. "Maybe I will." She finished up her coffee and folded the laptop. Placing it in her bag, she zipped it, and rose from her seat. "Must be off."

"Talk to you in Japan," Jill said.

The two women hugged as Alyssa left. Jill sat there and continued to sip her mocha cappucino. Afterwards, Jill got up from her seat and walked off. First it seemed to be a vacation now after getting intel from Alyssa, it says otherwise.

"I guess there really is no rest for the wicked," she said to herself.

After a few minutes, Jill left the coffee shop and approached her SUV. She dropped her keys. Bending down, she grabbed her keys. But, she could hear some sounds nearby. It seemed that there were people fighting.

"What's going on?" Jill asked herself.

Jill whipped out her beretta and approached an abandoned warehouse. She could hear the noises getting louder and louder. There were people fighting and at the same time people cheering. Immediately, Jill secretly crept inside and holstered her beretta.

Abandoned Warehouse

Stepping inside, Jill witnessed a young man standing in the center of the crowd. He stood there with several downed opponents. Now the crowd was simply booing the young man. He was a caucasian man wearing a red outfit.

It was something Versace could possibly come up with. He had blond hair that was slicked back. But, it looked like a woman's hairstyle.

'Is he gay?' Jill thought to herself.

"Who wants to fight me, Ash Crimson," said the young man with a French accent.

The fighter was named Ash Crimson. Standing on the sides to watch Ash fight were his friends Duo Lon and Shen Woo. Several men stepped out from the crowd armed with bats, pipes, and other melee weapons.

"10 to 1? Not fair. For you guys," Ash said with a cocky tone of voice.

"He's going to get himself killed," Jill said to herself.

2 of them charged at Ash ready to swing on him. Effortlessly, Ash hopped back and went, "Ventose," as he swung his back arm in front of him. He then threw a green wave of flames that caught the 2 men.

"Gahhh!"

"It burns!"

"Not nice to play with fire, monsieurs..." Ash said as he spun around and knocked the 2 men on the ground with a spin kick.

With finesse, Ash bent back to avoid getting hit by a spiked club. He bent back further and did a backflip with his feet planted on the ground. As the man went forward, Ash placed his foot forward and poked the chest area repeatedly.

Ash Crimson then went with a spinning back thrust kick. The thug stumbled back and dropped the spiked club. Running forward, Ash jumped up and did a spin kick that nailed the man in the head and knocked him unconscious.

"Such moves..." Jill said to herself.

Ash had a very calm expression on his face. But, he seemed to look very bored. As if these fighters weren't even enough for him.

"You're people aren't enough, not even for a warm up," Ash said.

This seemed to piss off the other men. Out of rage, they charged at Ash and started to attack. Effortlessly, Ash ducked and evaded the attacks. Ash threw a right hook that nailed one man in the face and a side kick that nailed another man in the chest.

"Ventose..." Ash said as he swing his fist and sent out another wave of green flames. One man got hit and fell to the ground.

"It burns!"

Ash then shuffled forward and did a side thrust kick nailing a man right in the face. Spinning around, Ash knocked another man with a spin kick with spinning hook kick.

"Nivose," he said as he did a flip kick that went upwards and sparking into green flames. Another man was caught and fell to the ground. Ash Crimson continued fighting off these men. More men jumped out from the crowd to do battle with Ash Crimson.

Ash effortlessly took out the rest of the men. Soon, about 30 men laid on the ground unconscious. He clapped his hands like he was clapping erasers.

"I'm in the mood for some sachetortes," Ash said with a smile.

"Freeze!" Jill said as she stepped out with her gun trained on Ash Crimson.

"Who the hell are you?" Shen Woo asked putting his guard up.

"You think you can win against a person with a gun?" Jill asked. She fired a shot downward that hit the ground next to Shen Woo's foot.

"Whoa!" Shen went.

She then kept the gun tied on Ash Crimson.

"We were just having some fun, madame mossielle," Ash replied with his French accent.

"Street fighting is illegal here," Jill said.

"Are you a cop?" asked Duo Lon.

"Close," Jill replied. "I'm with STARS."

"Stars? You're with Hollywood? Or with the stars above?" Ash Crimson asked with a laugh. "STARS? What group is that?"

"Not those STARS," Shen Woo said.

"Oh?"

"I'll explain it later," Shen Woo answered.

"You 3 can answer it in a nice cozy jail cell," Jill said.

"I'm afraid I cannot take that offer," Ash said.

"I didn't say it was optional," Jill replied.

"Some other time," Ash said with a wink. "Ventose..." This time, it was much stronger. It made an X-shape as it connected with Jill.

"Uggghhhh... Damn you!" Jill said.

"Farewell," Ash said as the 3 of them quickly ran off.

Jill laid there for a bit. Slowly, she got up and dusted herself off. This time, Jill was very frustrated and severely pissed off. Holstering her gun, Jill marched out from the warehouse. She didn't like this one bit at all.

"Ash Crimson, huh?" Jill went.

Getting inside her SUV, Jill took her phone and called the authorities. This was the first time she's ever been severely humiliated in her life. She took an instant dislike towards Ash Crimson.

"Arrogant Frenchman," Jill mumbled.

A parade passed by at the same time. On top of a float stood Captain Commando, Babyhead, Ginzu the Ninja, and Mack the Knife. They were an elite team of crime fighting superheroes. It was a huge parade.

"A parade?" Jill asked.

This annoyed her even more. Now it would take the authorities longer to get to the scene. Jill stepped out of her SUV and sat on the hood. It really wasn't her day.

"This just ain't my day," she said to herself.

The parade was thrown because Captain Commando would represent the country of the USA in this year's Millennium Tournament. A tournament where many fighters from the world would enter and partake in intense martial arts matches.

It was becoming very popular. Jill sat there in annoyance. Plus, it was a very hot day in Washington DC.

"I'm going to be late..." Jill muttered to herself.

She tried not to think about it. Right now, she wanted to calm down and relax. But, she learned about Umbrella's possible plot to infiltrate this tournament. This had her completely undivided attention.

"What does Umbrella have planned?"

Jill didn't like this one bit. But, she couldn't do anything until she left for Japan. Now, she had to get ready for the double date and then pack up for tomorrow's flight to Osaka, Japan.

"This shit is going to take awhile..." Jill said as she looked at the parade.


	4. Zero Chapter Part 3

Zero Chapter Part 3

(Author's Note- Rated G for GWB bashing.)

Washington DC, Ash Crimson's Hotel Room

Ash Crimson sat back on the sofa flipping through the channels on the TV. Sitting on his leg was a plate of slightly eaten chocolate cheesecake. The Frenchman took forkfuls of the luscious and sweet cheese cake and placing it in his mouth. It was like he was in Heaven.

"This is like Heaven," Ash said.

A fly buzzed through and buzzed around. It headed towards Ash's cheesecake. Waving his hand slightly, his hand ignited a green flame that fried the fly instantly. There was nothing left of the fly except for smoke.

"That was close y'know," replied Shen Woo who stood in the balcony practicing his punching attacks. His style was self-made called 'Shen Woo'. It was dubbed as rowdy bare-fisted boxing.

"But we got away, no?" Ash replied.

"She could've shot us, too," replied Duo Lon as he sat in a recliner reading up a book on martial arts.

"She she didn't," Ash said with a smile.

"You can be overconfident at times," Shen Woo replied as he threw a few punches in the air and a rushing uppercut.

"I am not overconfident," Ash said taking another bite out of his cheesecake. He closed his eyes to savour the taste of it.

"Right..." Shen Woo said.

"This cake tastes so much better after winning several matches," Ash added.

"Be glad you can enjoy that," Shen said to the Frenchman.

"And I am enjoying this," Ash said with a laugh.

"Good for you," Shen Woo said without looking at Ash. He stood there and continued practicing his punching techniques.

"How much longer do we plan to remain here?" Duo Lon asked.

"As long as I feel like it, monsieur," Ash said.

"I dislike having to be in the same place as George W. Bush," Duo Lon calmly said.

"Stupid American wannabe cowboy," Shen burst as he threw a barrage of punches. He imagined his target as GW Bush.

"That foolish American doesn't know what lies in this world," Ash said.

"Yeah..." Shen Woo said throwing another uppercut.

Immediately, they Ash turned to News Combo 6. They were talking about this year's Millennium Tournament.

"Turn it up," Shen Woo said.

"Millennium Tournament, I heard about this..." replied Duo Lon.

"Of course. Bigger than both the KOF and SF tournaments. Fighters from both tournaments fight and compete against one another. This determines who is the best of the best," Shen Woo explained as he stepped back inside the hotel room.

"Heh, we shall enter this tournament," Ash Crimson replied.

"That sounds like a great idea," added Shen Woo.

"Who are some of the best fighters?" Ash asked.

"From what I read, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Ryo Sakazaki, Terry Bogard, K' Dash, and a few others from the KOF tournaments," Shen said.

"What about the SF tournaments?" asked Ash.

"There's Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, and others to speak of," replied Shen.

"Then we must enter this tournament," Ash Crimson said.

"Maybe I'll find Ron there," Duo Lon said to himself.

"Hmmm?" Shen went.

"Nothing," Duo Lon said as he continued to read his book.

"Current sponsors are the Masters Corporation headed by Kenneth F. Masters, the Garcia Concern headed by Robert Garcia, and the Kagura Conglomerate headed by Chizuru Kagura," said the anchorwoman.

"Interesting," Ash said to himself. He had an evil grin on his face. His intentions were going somewhere, but it was unknown to the others. It would be something Ash would not reveal to anybody until the time is right.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Shen asked.

"We leave tonight," Ash said as he picked up the phone.

"Least I'll be glad to get the hell out of here," Shen Woo said.

"I have to agree," replied Duo Lon.

Ash Crimson sat back and thought about that fateful encounter with Jill Valentine. She was beautiful and deterimined. Very much to Ash's liking. But it was 'just' an encounter, he thought to himself.

Right now, he would focus on much bigger things. The Millennium Tournament. What he didn't know was that Jill had a talk with Alyssa Ashcroft. Umbrella wanted in on this year's tournament.

Shen Woo enjoyed this thought. He would get to fight against the world's greatest fighters. Plus he's always wanted to tango against people such as Ken Masters. One person caught his attention was England's number one boxer, Dudley.

He then went behind the bar of their penthouse suite and prepared himself a Whiskey Sour. Shen Woo immediately downed it and fixed another. The fighter always loved a good alcoholic drink.

"Ahhh, nothing like a good drink," Shen said with a refreshed sigh.

"Don't drink too much," Duo Lon calmly replied.

"Yeah, yeah..." Shen said as he opened a refrigerator and took out a Bud Light. Popping the top, Shen took a few sips and headed towards the couch. Ash Crimson continued to watch coverage of the upcoming Millennium Tournament.

"This tourament should prove interesting, no?" Ash said.

"You got that right," Shen said taking another sip.

"I say we go out for dinner before leaving tonight," Ash said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm craving some pizza," Shen Woo said.

"I'll go with whatever," Duo Lon replied.

"Pizza it is," Ash Crimson replied.

"Can we change the channel?" Shen Woo asked.

"I prefer watching this instead," Ash Crimson said back to Shen Woo.

"Alright..." Shen said with a yawn.

"What time should we go?" Duo Lon asked. Immediately, Shen Woo called up a pizzeria.

"Hi, I'd like to set up a reservation for 7:30 tonight," Shen Woo said on the phone. "Okay, thanks." Hanging up, he looked at the 2 of them. "7:30 tonight," he said to the two of them.

"That gives us some time," Ash Crimson said to his teammates.

"Share a pizza or individual?" Shen asked.

"Individual, we can't agree to what toppings we want," Duo Lon said.

"I'll have mine with anchovies," Ash said.

"Okay, we get our own pizzas," Shen Woo replied.

"Cowards, not man enough to eat anchovies?" Ash asked with rhetoric. He didn't like anchovies himself. Ash just said it because he didn't want to share a pizza, either.

Skynoah, Somewhere in the Skies

Adelheid Bernstein sat there in his living quarters. He wanted to fight the ones who were responsible for what appreared to be the death of his father, Rugal Bernstein. But, his father was still alive. Somewhere...

"Father is stricken with madness," he said to himself.

He knew all about Rugal's hunger for power. What most men with power want, more power. Adelheid was a highly skilled fighter. His moves were the exact as those of Rugal Bernstein. This time, he was preparing to fight his own father.

"I'm sorry father," Adelheid said under his breath.

Adelheid stood there in the middle of his luxurious living quarters and practiced his fighting attacks. Rugal was one not to be underestimated. The young Adelheid would have to practice much harder if he wanted to defeat his father in combat.

They heard about the soon upcoming Millennium Tournament. Adelheid set autopilot towards Osaka, Japan. He would enter this Millennium Tournament. His father had to be stopped one way or another. He pretty much disapproved of what his father had done in the past.

Rugal made statues of people he defeated. Dipped them in cement and waited for them to harden. The man also dealt in nuclear arms. He had several rivals. One of them being the king of Southtown, Geese Howard. The other was the master of Shadowlaw, M. Bison.

"Maybe I might have to do battle against those two as well," Adelheid said as he practiced his kicking attacks.

Then there was the dreaded NESTS cartel that wanted to make an army of Kyo clones. They also struck Southtown with the Zero Cannon. Many lives were lost. He felt that it's not just about his sociopathic father.

"I might have to fight against those other people as well," Adelheid added.

Adelheid pulled off several special moves that his father taught him. Took him some time to master these attacks.

He did want to do honorable combat against those such as Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Ryo Sakazaki, Kim Kaphwan, Terry Bogard, K' Dash, K'9999, Ryu Hoshi, and Ken Masters. Adelheid was also aware that a certain person named Gouki could be looking for him as well. Rugal knew very much about Gouki.

The Satsu No Hadou rivaled the power of Orochi on so many different levels. Adelheid heard about a battle between Ryu Hoshi and Iori Yagami. Both had been possessed by those two dark powers.

Satsu No Hadou was dubbed the 'killing intent' with Orochi being dubbed as 'riot in the blood' or 'blood riot'. Those 2 powers caused the possessed to be extremely murderous. He knew about the several people who could go Orochi, besides his father.

Leopold Goenitz, who is tied with the Orochi bloodline. Leona Hiedern, adopted daughter of the mercenary known as Hiedern; daughter of a man named Gaidel, whom Goenitz ordered killed. Two people he was most familiar with were Vice and Mature, his father's secretaries. But they weren't working for Rugal. They were working for Goenitz to make sure that Rugal wasn't abusing the Orochi power.

The only person that Rugal had lost a fight to was Leopold Goenitz. He granted Rugal the Orochi power. But not being of Orochi blood, it could become very self-destructive. Both secretaries were placed to keep a close eye on him.

Adelheid never liked those 2 women in the first place.

There were Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, and Chris. They too had the powers of Orochi. But, they wanted to resurrect Orochi, who would come every few hundred years to destroy the earth. However, Orochi would be beaten by the greatest fighters.

Last but not least, Ryuji Yamazaki. He was an ex-Yakuza hit man. Yamazaki enjoyed killing very much. It would be obvious that Yamazaki had Orochi. Yamazaki is difficult to fight as it is. But when in Orochi, fighting Yamazaki as he was is just child's play.

"Adel, lunch's ready," said a voice through the door.

"I'll be right there, sis," Adelheid said back.

After several minutes, Adelheid stepped out to greet his sister, Rose Bernstein. But he called her 'Rosy'. They were Rugal's only children. She wanted to avenge the ones responsible for killing their father.

"Where are we headed?" Rosy asked.

"Osaka, Japan," Adelheid said back.

"What's going on there?" she asked.

"Millennium Tournament," he replied back to her.

"You're entering?"

"Yes. Father must be stopped."

"You still believe that father is still alive, don't you?"

"I know he's still alive. He's stricken with madness..." Adelheid said as he looked out and the beautiful blue skies.

"How do you know that?"

"I do. Plus, there are other enemies I feel I must fight," he said.

"Let's stop talking about this. Lunch is ready," she said.

"Alright, let's go eat," Adelheid replied as the 2 of them headed towards the dining area. They had a few servants around to tend to their needs. Life was good. But there was the fact about Rugal Bernstein.

"The cook prepared us some rock lobster," she said.

"Mmmmmm, can't hardly wait," Adelheid said as he rushed towards the dining room.

"Ahem, you could at least wait for me," Rosy replied to her brother.

"Sorry, but haven't eaten anything all day," Adelheid said back to his sister.

"The chef also prepared some ice-cream cake for us," Rosy said. But she preferred sugar coated rose pedals. She had a weird taste in desserts.

San Francisco, Masters' Estate

Ken Masters sat at his desk in the study. He was looking over very important paperwork pertaining to the tournament. It was a joint effort with Robert Garcia and Chizuru Kagura. The 3 of them would be the ones responsible for heading the Millennium Tournament committee. The winner of the tournament would receive 1 billion in cold hard cash.

This tournament would decide who is the best of the best. Everybody that participates would receive a prize or reward. They wanted to make sure that nobody leaves the tournament empty handed at all.

"Never knew this would be such hard work," Ken said to himself.

At that moment, his wife Eliza entered the room. Along with Eliza, their young son Mel. Mel was Ken's pride and joy. Due to being a father, Ken only enters tournaments that Ryu enters. Eliza fully knew about Ken's friendship and rivalry with Ryu.

Ken and Ryu were like brothers. They trained under Master Gouken until that fateful day. Both Gouken and Gouki were fighting. The 2 of them fought Gouki but were effortlessly swatted away by his immense power. But Gouken fell down a waterfall and hasn't returned since then.

Gouken is still yet to be found. At that time, both of them parted ways. But came back together when M. Bison emerged. Ryu also fought the Emperor of Muay Thai, Victor Sagat.

"Right..."

"Hey there," Ken said as he rose from his seat and approached his wife. They both kissed each other. He then held his son in his arms.

"Daddy..." said Mel.

"How's my little warrior doing?" Ken asked spinning around some.

"Mel wanted to see his daddy," Eliza said.

"I'm glad to see Mel as well," Ken said.

"How's the work going?" Eliza asked.

"Oy... I'm leaving for Osaka in a few days to undersee the tournament. Care to come with me?" Ken asked with a smile.

"I haven't been to Japan for a long time. Mel should meet his uncle Ryu," Eliza replied to her husband.

"I have to have a meeting with both Robert and Chizuru. Debating whether or not to give the next sponsorship slot to Umbrella," Ken said.

"I don't like Umbrella very much," Eliza said.

"I know. They've been having bad publicity going for them the last few years. But, they're willing to offer a lot of money. Guess, their way of advertising their products," Ken said.

At that moment, Eliza gently laid Mel back on his feet and let him move around. She then looked back to her husband. "I remember watching footage a few years back on that outbreak back in Raccoon City."

"Yeah... But it hasn't been confirmed that Umbrella was responsible. That's why we're going to have a discussion. If nobody else steps in, we'll have to accept Umbrella's sponsorship," Ken replied.

"I see," Eliza replied.

"I don't like Umbrella either. They're pretty shady. But they're offering a lot of cash to help with the tournament."

The phone started to ring.

"I have to take this," Ken said.

"Just be careful, alright?" Eliza said to him.

"Aren't I always?" Ken said with a smile. Immediately, Ken picked up the phone and answered. "Masters, here."

"Hey, it's Robert Garcia," said the man on the other line.

"Hey! I was about to call you and Chizuru up. Gotta set up a meeting in Osaka," Ken said.

"I was about to say the same as well," Robert said.

"We gotta talk about the final sponsorship slot," Ken explained.

"That got me thinking as well. I don't think it's going to help that much if we accept Umbrella's help," Robert replied.

"I know. But nobody else has stepped forth, yet. Plus Umbrella is willing to offer a lot of money to help out."

"That's true," Robert said.

"Can you call Chizuru up for me?" Ken asked.

"Sure thing, Robert said."

"We should set up a meeting in a few days," Ken said.

"I agree," Robert said back.

Both Eliza and Mel left the study and went down the hallway. They saw Sean walking down as he stopped to greet them.

"Hey," Sean said.

"Last day of school?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, I graduated with high honors," Sean replied.

"That's great. Ken will be proud. He's having a business call right now. We should go out and celebrate tonight," Eliza said.

"Yeah," Sean laughed. He then kneeled down to Mel as they did their special handshake. Mel looked up to Sean like an older brother. "How you doing?" Sean asked. Mel smiled back at Sean.

"Hear anything from Allen?" Eliza asked.

"Not yet," Sean said.

"I hope he's doing all right," Eliza said.

"I doubt he's in any trouble at all," Sean said. Allen was another person that trained with Ken. The two of them met each other in a US Karate Tournament. Allen was a highly skilled fighter. But, Ken emerged the winner.

Ken assured that Allen is a very skilled fighter. But was a big fish in a small pond. By accompanying Ken, Allen would fight against more skilled fighters.

"I'm going to go shoot some hoops," Sean said.

"Be back before seven," Eliza said.

"Sure thing," Sean replied to her and walked off.

Besides martial arts, Sean's other passion was basketball. One person he could relate to was Lucky Glauber. Lucky was a professional basketball player. At the same time, Lucky was a very skilled martial artist.

Getting changed, Sean left the house and got on his motorcycle. He then sped off from the Masters' Estate and headed towards the streetball courts. Sean had to blow off some steam. However, he was getting ready for this year's Millennium Tournament as well.

"Alright, see you in Japan," Ken said as he got off the phone with Robert Garcia.

The 2 of them agreed that they didn't want Umbrella. But, they were offering a lot of money for a sponsorship slot. If nobody else stepped up, then they would have to accept Umbrella's sponsorship.

"Please, someone else step up," Ken said to himself.

Ken immediately went to the dojo he built behind the house. He needed to blow some steam as well. Getting into his red Karate gi, Ken practiced his kicking attacks on the bag. With both legs, Ken worked on his roundhouse kicks. He hit the bag very hard.

Then he moved to punching attacks and combination attacks. He had to sharpen up before fighting in the tournament. Ken would be doing a tag-team with Ryu. If would be a pleasure to see his old friend again.

Kagura Conglomerate Office, Japan

"Kagura, here," Chizuru said as she sat in her office. It looked very much like a Japanese shrine.

"Hey, it's Robert Garcia. Calling from Southtown," said the voice.

"What's up?" Chizuru asked.

"I just got off the phone with Ken Masters of the Masters Corporation, he wants to set up a meeting in a few days to discuss the final sponsor's slot for the Millennium Tournament," Robert replied.

"I see. You 2 have a problem with Umbrella, right?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah..."

"I understand that. But Umbrella hasn't been accused of any wrong doings. That outbreak was just dubbed by coincidence," Chizuru said.

"I know. But I still don't trust the Umbrella Corporation," Robert said back to her.

"I understand. But in a few days, we won't have that much of a choice. If we don't find a forth sponsor, we'll have to give up. And we've invested a lot of money in sponsoring," Chizuru explained to Robert. "It could very much cause the 3 of us to become bankrupt."

"That I understand," Robert said.

"However, if you 2 can produce a fourth sponsor, then we can refuse Umbrella," Chizuru said.

"Alright, guess we'll be seeing you here in Japan," Robert said.

"I'll be looking forward to it," replied Chizuru.

They both hung up on the line.

However, it did raise a lot of suspicion with Umbrella offering a whole lot of money to help sponsor the tournament. Chizuru fully understood the situation and the bad publicity Umbrella has been getting within the last few years. But, did they really have that much of a choice?

Chizuru requested the services of Mary Ryan, former Southtown PD officer. Now she makes a living as a private investigator. She was currently looking up stuff on the Umbrella Corporation.

"Probably have a bunch of dirty secrets they're trying to hide," she said to herself.

The main reason Chizuru decided to help sponsor was that she could attract several people who could help her seal Orochi again. Her family was known as the Yatas. They were responsible for guarding the seal of Orochi.

But, they might have bigger concerns later on.

"I just hope I know what I'm doing..." Chizuru said to herself. She let out a very deep sigh.


	5. Zero Chapter Part 4: USA Sports Team

Zero Chapter Part 4: USA Sports Team

Southtown, USA

Lucky Glauber stood there shooting some street hoops. He was very tall and athletic, about the same height as Shaq. The person was a veteran in the KOF tournaments. But, he only competed in one tournament. Rest of the times, they couldn't find a 3rd teammate due to Brian Battler and his team making it to the Super Bowl.

He was Brian's opposite. Lucky was calm and collected while Brian was very violent. Brian's violence was an advantage and disadvantage. Heavy D was a heavyweight boxer that brought them together. The 3 of them were the USA Sports Team in the KOF tournaments.

As of right now, Lucky does endorsements for many different companies. Right now, Lucky was practicing his free throws. Something that he had to work on.

"Whoo!" Lucky went as he made a 3-point shot.

From behind, he heard clapping. He turned around to see Heavy D standing there. Heavy D stood there in shades, black dress pants, and a white t-shirt.

"Yo, Heavy D!" Lucky said as he approached his longtime friend. The 2 of them shook hands and hugged each other.

"Long time no see," Heavy D replied.

"I know," Lucky said back.

"What's up?" Heavy D asked.

"Not much..." Lucky said as he bounced the ball around. It ricocheted and made a basket. An impressed Heavy D let out a whistle.

"Not bad...not bad at all," Heavy D said. "Got any plans?" Heavy D asked.

"Not really," Lucky said.

"Interested in going to Osaka, Japan?" Heavy D asked.

"What's goin on there?"

"Millennium Tournament. Wondering if you're interested," Heavy D said to Lucky.

"Snap... I'm in. When do we leave?"

"In a few days," Heavy D replied. "Wanna spar?" he asked.

"Sure," Lucky replied.

The 2 of them stood several feet in front of each other. They bowed to one another and got ready to spar. Lucky got into his fighting stance with Heavy D getting into his boxing stance. Slowly, they circled around each other.

Heavy D knew Lucky's moves.

Lucky knew Heavy D's moves.

The wind started to blow heavy on the streetball court. Kids and other streetball players clung to the fences and watched the sparring session about to take place. Lucky Glauber and Heavy D.

At that moment, Lucky and Heavy D both charged at each other. Lucky threw a spinning hook kick, spinning foot sweep, and another spinning hook kick with the same leg with such fluidity. Heavy D easily ducked under Lucky's high kicks and jumped back to avoid the spinning foot sweep.

"Not bad," Heavy D said as he charged at Lucky and threw a barrage of jabs and right crosses with his taped up fists.

"Whooo!" Lucky went as he did his teleport dash and evaded Heavy D's attacks.

"That was cheap," Heavy D replied as he quickly turned around and executed a hard right hook punch.

"I knew you were gonna do that," Lucky said with a smile. Immediately, Lucky blocked the attack and grabbed the fist. Rolling back, he lifted Heavy D off the ground and tossed him on the other side.

"Damn!" Heavy D yelled as he spun his body and landed in a crouching position with one hand on the ground for support.

"Didn't see that coming?"

"Just spar," Heavy D replied dashing forward again throwing a powerful left hook with right hook. Lucky got stood there and blocked the 2 attacks then in a burst of speed and power, Heavy D nailed him in the gut with a well placed gut punch.

"Ugggghhhh...damn, that hurt..." Lucky gasped.

"I should know," Heavy D replied.

"But not as much as this," Lucky replied as he jumped up and nailed Heavy D in the chin with a jumping knee attack.

"Uggghhh..." went Heavy D as he stumbled back.

In another burst, Heavy D charged at Lucky and threw a barrage of downward punches aimed directly at the legs. He then advanced throwing another barrage of jabs and crosses to Lucky, who blocked and evaded the attacks.

Immediately, he grabbed Lucky by his jerzee and dragged him forward. Taking the chance, Heavy D nailed Lucky in the gut repeatedly with a barrage of powerful uppercuts. He then turned around and turned again to knock Lucky with a powerful hook punch.

Lucky forcefully pushed Heavy D away and threw 5 side kicks to the gut and a hard roundhouse kick to the face. Heavy D stumbled back as Lucky ran forward and nailed him to the ground with a fast and hard spinning crescent kick.

Heavy D rolled forward and got to his feet and threw another dashing hard punch. Lucky moved forward and threw a punch of his own. Both punches connected with one another causing an explosion of energy.

Seconds later, both men stood several feet from each other shaking off the pain. The people carefully watched the fight between Lucky and Heavy D. Both men charged at each other again and continued fighting.

Both friends exchanged blows with one another. Heavy D threw his hard punches with Lucky throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. Lucky kept his distance using his long legs to poke at Heavy D's chest and gut with several front snap kicks.

For Lucky, distance was the key. He backed away and kept poking at Heavy D, who had much shorter range when attacking. As Lucky kept his back to the steel chain link fence, he moved to the right as Heavy D charged forward.

"Soul Flower!" yelled Heavy D as he kneeled down and slammed his fist on the ground causing a fiery explosion. Quickly, several of the spectators jumped back to avoid getting burned by the flames. Lucky took his chance and took to the air.

"Death Dunk!" Lucky yelled as he came down with his basketball and slammed it down on top of Heavy D.

"Damn!" Heavy D went.

Heavy D flew a few feet before hitting the hard asphault on the streetball court. Lucky came at him with another barrage of attacks. The street hardened boxer got to his feet and evaded all of Lucky's oncoming attacks.

"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice/

At that moment, both men stopped their sparring session and set their sights on Brian Battler. He stood there with a smile. Immediately, the 2 of them approached Brian and gave them a firm handshake and a hug.

"Long time no see," Lucky said.

"Yeah, guess things are taking off for us afterall," Heavy D replied.

"I just got done with summer training," replied Brian Battler.

"We were just having a sparring session," Lucky replied.

"I saw that," Brian said back.

"What brings you back here, friend?" Heavy D asked as he slapped Brian gently across the back.

"I heard about the next Millennium Tournament," he said back.

"I guess the All Stars are back in action," Lucky said.

"I guess so," Brian added.

"Guess we should go out and celebrate," Heavy D said.

"Pizza sounds good to me," Lucky said.

"Chicago deep dish or New York thin crust?" Brian asked.

"Why not both?" Lucky asked.

"Sounds sweet," Heavy D said.

The 3 of them left the streetball court and headed over to a pizza place.

Pizza Restaurant

Lucky, Heavy D, and Brian sat around a table with a lounge in the back. They sat back and laughed going over old memories. In the center of the table was a large New York style pizza topped with pepperonis, sausage, ham, bacon, and other meats. It was a meat lover's dream come true.

Brian sipped his soda and grabbed another slice from the dish. He took a few bites before putting the whole thing in his mouth.

"Chew first," Lucky said.

Brian chewed a bit and then swallowed the whole slice. Both Lucky and Heavy D winced at the sight of Brian Battler swallowing a whole slice of pizza. Lucky shook his head and grabbed for another slice of pizza.

"Oh well, here's to us," Heavy D said.

"Mmmhmm..." Lucky said taking a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"Pizza, the universal language," Brian said to the other two.

Both Lucky and Heavy D nodded in perfect unison as they continued eating. At that moment, Heavy D grabbed the last slice of pizza. Brian let out a burping sound.

"Excuse me," Brian said.

"Excused," replied Lucky.

The waitress placed down a pan of Chicago deep dish pizza. That too was stuffed full of meat. Brain drooled at the sight of it. Lucky slightly shook him a bit.

"Yo, quit drooling," Lucky said.

"Sorry," Brian said as he took out a slice of the deep dish pizza.

"So, it's back to fighting," Heavy D said.

"You said it," Lucky replied as he took a slice of the deep dish pizza. He took his knife and fork and immediately dug into that hearty slice.

"Anyway, we gotta train harder this time. We've fought in one KOF tournament. Now, we got the chance to get back in the fighting world," Heavy D explained to the two as he grabbed a slice of deep dish. "We'll be doing with many skilled fighters. People such as Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters."

"Ryu Hoshi? Damn, I always wanted to fight him," Lucky replied.

"You might actually fight against Ryu. But, he's highly skilled. Rivals Kyo Kusanagi," Heavy D replied to Lucky's statement.

"Then, I'm definitely in," Lucky said sipping some soda from his glass.

The 4 of them continued having their pizza and their conversation. It was a long time since the 3 of them have gotten together since the KOF Tournaments. They were beaten by the Japan Team led by Kyo Kusanagi.

Now, they would have a rematch with those 3 at this year's Millennium Tournament. The 3 of them continued to talk about their experiences in those KOF tournaments. All 3 of them would have to train much harder if they wanted to make it far into the tournament.

"To us," Lucky said.

"To us," replied Heavy D.

"To us, the USA All-Stars," added Brian Battler.

The 3 of them tapped their glasses together and went, "cheers."


	6. Zero Chapter Part 5: Reflection of a Wan...

Zero Chapter Part 5: Reflection of a Wandering Dragon

Mountain Trail of Japan

Ryu Hoshi, a veteran street fighter and participant in the SF and Millennium Tournaments. He was walking down a rough trail, while carrying a duffel bag. Time was taken before and after tournaments to train to become better and stronger. His share of opponents have been fought in his line of work.

It was a peaceful trail. One side, there were luscious trees and vegetation. The other side, he cold see the mountains and the clear blue sky. It was a truly beautiful sight. Plus the cool breeze blew across Ryu's face.

Looking up, he envisioned the people that he once combatted against. There were numerous people he fought against in his life as a street fighter. It would be soon that Ryu would come across them again. Friend, foe, rival, didn't matter.

There was Victor Sagat, the SF champion and self-proclaimed 'Emperor of Muay Thai.' It was Ryu who came out victorious after defeating Sagat in Thailand. Sagat was a ferocious opponent. He stood there over 7' with speed, power, and agility. An ultimate opponent some would call Sagat.

Then there was the second tournament. This brought forth Ryu's attention. But, a new villain would emerge. One, who's name would be engraved in the minds of many fighters. The name of Master Bison.

M. Bison is the leader of one of the biggest crime organizations in the world. Like most, bent towards world domination. It was known as Shadowlaw. His goal is to create an army of the best martial artists the world has to offer. This brought forth numerous allies. Some of them being William Guile, Charlie Nash, Chun-Li Xiang, Rose, and Cammy White.

The leader of Shadowlaw was no pushover. He possessed something that was the polar opposite of the hadou that flowed through Ryu's body. Bison possessed Psycho Power. Psycho Power was generated by Bison's darkness, evil, and hatred. He truly was a force to be reckoned with.

At one point, Bison captured Ryu and infused him with Psycho Power. That made him submit to the Satsu No Hadou. Still, Bison was defeated. But, he was still around.

However, it was Sagat who knocked Ryu back to his senses. Sagat was the one who told Ryu not to submit to Bison's will. It was because of Sagat that Ryu regained his senses and rejected Bison's Psycho Power.

"Sagat, if it wasn't for you... I'd still be under Bison's control," Ryu said under his breath. He was thankful for his rival and newfound friend being there for him. They would have their rematch with each other soon.

There was Gill, the leader of the Illuminati. He wanted to make the whole world look like him. Blue on one side and red on the other. Gill was very interested in the fighter known as Alex. But, he was also interested in the one known as Ryu. The man who defeated Bison. It was questionable on who actually defeated the one known as M. Bison.

"Bison... Gill..."

Ryu stopped walking and took a deep breath. He took a good look at the beautiful mountain scenery. It was breath taking. There was a whole lot going through Ryu's mind. Up in the sky, he could see birds soaring high up.

Dropping his duffel bag down temporarily, Ryu clenched his fist and looked up into the sky. He squatted down some.

"Shoryuken!!!"

Raising his fist up, Ryu rose from the ground below and soared up into the sky with his rising uppercut. He took a good look at the sky from performing that Shoryuken. It was beautiful looking at the ground from above.

Gently, Ryu descended and landed gently on his feet.

"Time to get going," Ryu said picking up his duffel bag and walking off.

One person that got Ryu's attention was Gouki. Gouken's brother, who learned the deadly Antsatsuken arts and killed their master, Goutsetsu. The name Gouki personified either 'Demon' or 'Satan.' Perhaps Gouki was the devil incarnate.

"I'll never forget you, Gouki..." Ryu said to himself.

Ryu continued walking down the path. He remembed as a teenager with Ken Masters coming home from fetching water. They saw both Gouken and Gouki fight it out. Trying to save their beloved mentor and mater, Ryu and Ken charged at Gouki.

Effortlessly, they were swatted away by Gouki. Gouken and Gouki continued to fight it out. But Gouki came out the victor as Gouken was knocked off a waterfall and into the water. Gouken was thought to have died. However, the body was never found to this very day.

Ryu still searches for Gouken's whereabouts to this very day. For now, he's constantly training and looking for potential opponents.

"I'll find you, master."

He then thought of Ken Masters. Ken was now the head of the Masters Corporation. They trained together for over 10 years under the tutilage and training of Master Gouken. Ryu and Ken were equals. The 2 of them went their separate paths and soon fought in the SF and Millennium Tournaments.

Ken was as skilled as Ryu. However, Ken was subjected to the Satsu No Hadou. However, Gouki is seeking Ryu out to make him submit to the Satsu No Hadou. Gouki wants to fight Ryu to see who is more worthy of possessing the Satsu No Hadou.

"We'll meet again Gouki," Ryu said.

There were people he remembered from the Millennium Tournaments. One he remembered was Bison's rival on almost all counts. He was the king of the Southtown Underworld. The man literally owned Southtown, a place where many fighters resided in the KOF tournaments.

He was Geese Howard. A man who wanted to be the king of the world. Geese was very ruthless. The man wanted to learn many styles to become more powerful. He had made a few enemies, the Bogard brothers.

Terry and Andy had an adoptive father who took them off the streets. His name was Jeff Bogard. A highly skilled street fighter who studied with Geese under Tung Fu Rue. He knew about Geese's evil intentions and taught Jeff instead.

A jealous and enraged Geese Howard fought against and killed Jeff Bogard. Now, Terry and Andy wanted their revenge on Geese. Ryu fought against Geese Howard in the Millennium Tournament and won. There, Ryu was another person that Geese Howard wanted to take out.

There was Rugal Bernstein, the nuclear arms dealer. Like Geese, Rugal also wanted power. Ryu also met Rugal at the Millennium Tournament.

Ryuji Yamazaki, former Yakuza hitman. Ryu and Yamazaki had butted heads in the Millennium Tournaments. The 2 of them were destined to fight again for the 3rd time.

Those were 3 villains that Ryu would definitely remember.

He remembered his red headband that Ken gave to him. During an accident, Ryu tumbled down some stairs and hurt the side of his head. Ken took the band around his hair and placed it around Ryu's head.

The 2 would jump at the opportunity to fight each other again. They were friends and rivals to the end. But would put rivalries aside to beat the badguys. Ken was busy training Sean and being a father to his son, Mel.

"See you in Osaka, Ken," Ryu said.

Then there was Chun-Li Xiang; the beautiful Chinese fighter who worked as an Interpol agent. They met during the 2nd SF Tournament. Both of them had a growing attraction to each other. It still grows to this very day. They both understood each other's goals.

Chun-Li had work to do.

Ryu had training to do.

Chun-Li was in the 2nd Tournament to go after M. Bison. M. Bison murdered Chun-Li's father. For that, she took the assignment. But her superiors didn't realize that Chun-Li wanted revenge for her father, Dorai Xiang.

"We'll be together again..."

She re-emerged for the 3rd Tournament after Urien started to abduct children for experiments. One of them happened to be a young girl under her care. From there, she rescued the girl. At the same time, she rescued Alex from Gill's captivity.

There was Sakura Kusagano. A person who studied Shotokan Karate. She was just a high school student attending South Tamagawa High. Sakura trained to just be like Ryu. Most could say that Sakura is Ryu's number one fan.

As of right now, Sakura has stopped street fighting and has concentrated on her studies. But, she did take part in the investigations where many schools were attacked. Sakura too is preparing for this year's Millennium Tournament.

"I can sense she's improving..."

There was Dan Hibiki. He too trained with Ryu and Ken. But for different reasons. His father, Go Hibiki was a good friend of Gouken's. However, Go Hibiki and Sagat fought. Sagat lost his eye due to the fight and killed Dan's father in the process.

Because of that, Dan trained under Gouken due to wanting revenge. Gouken saw Dan's intent on wanting revenge on Sagat. With that, he expelled Dan from the dojo before actually teaching his more advanced techniques. Dan is still as reckless as ever.

"Maybe you can change."

Ryu continued walking down the path thinking about all the people he's met and fought so far. One could meet so many people at these international tournaments.

William Guile, the Air Force officer who wanted revenge on Bison for the apparent death of his friend. But, it turned out his friend was still alive. Guile was a man to be reckoned with. He is Ken's brother-in-law. Eliza and Julia are sisters.

There was Guy Hinato, the successor to the style of Bushin-Ryu Nin-Jitsu. He too joined in to help defeat the master of the dark Shadowlaw Organization. Guy is currently in Metro City protecting people from various gangs.

Rose, born from the good part of Bison's soul. The one who wields Soul Power. They met when Rose wanted to stop Bison because he was abusing his own Psycho Power. She was a very valuable ally.

There was Gen, the age old assassin who learned the Chinese Antsatsuken arts. He wanted a death match with Gouki.

He stopped at the crossroads and took a canteen from his bag. Opening the canteen, Ryu placed the top to his lips and gulped down some water and placed the top back on. Ryu stood there and rested for a bit.

"To Osaka, it is."

After taking a few minutes to rest, Ryu continued along his path. During the peaceful walk along the mountain trail, he continued to think about the significant people in his life.

Alex, the wrestler from the 3rd Tournament. He was the one that Gill sought after. The young man has plenty of potential. But Ryu easily defeated Alex. But, Alex was one with a lot of heart and soul. Given some more time, Alex will truly be a remarkable fighter.

"Give it some time..."

There was Necro. He was taken as a boy and experimented on by Gill. From there, he had flexible limbs like rubber. But, he was as tough as steel. All he wanted was to escape the grasp of Gill. Now, Necro lives life as a fugitive trying to escape Gill. But, he has his girlfriend Effie with him.

"You're free now."

There was Yun and Yang. The twins that competed together in the tournament. They were the grandsons of Gen. Ryu had joined forces with the twins to help fight both Gill and Urien. Both Yun and Yang were fans of the actor Fei-Long, also known as the Flying Dragons.

Yun and Yang were known as the Twin Dragons; they were trained the same. But, they were very different people. Yang was more relaxed, calm, and laid bad. Yun was more wild than his twin brother. Yang liked rollerblades. Yun liked skateboards.

Ryu met the twins once again in the 2nd Millennium Tournament. But it was Yun, who participated in this tournament. Yang stood in the sidelines. However, both brothers would be competing in the 3rd Millennium Tournament.

Ryu continued walking deep into the mountain path on his way to Osaka to compete in the 3rd Millennium Tournament. He was well aware of the dangers there. But, he had no idea of an even greater danger brooding in the tournament.

One person he remembered greatly was the sennin known as Oro. Oro was an eccentric and unorthodox fighter. The most unorthodox fighter that Ryu has ever seen and fought. He was a master of a style known as Sen-Jitsu.

Oro wanted to find a person to teach his style too. He has been alive for over 140 years. Within Oro lies a great power. One special ability is to regenerate over given time, mainly years. To make the fight 'fair', Oro severed off one of his arms. But, he was still very powerful.

In a match, Oro easily defeated Ryu. This made Ryu want to train harder and stronger. To this very day, Oro sees Ryu as a potential pupil to pass his training onto.

"Till we meet again, sennin," Ryu said as he looked up into the sky.

Ryu continued down the path. He needed to train more before competing in the tournament. Once he gets to his destination, Ryu would train his heart out.

He also thought about the fighters he met from the KOF tournaments. There were several people that had caught his eye. They were immensely skilled fighters.

Kyo Kusanagi, the wielder of the Kusanagi flames. He was a veteran and champion of those tournaments. The 2 of them fought each other. At the end, they became friends and good rivals. Kyo had plenty of potential with him.

"Kyo, we'll meet again."

Another was Iori Yagami, the wielder of the purple flames of the Hasshaku aka Yagami clan. Kusanagis and Yagamis were clans that helped seal away the power of the Orochi. Iori wanted to destroy Kyo. He was a fighter to be reckoned with.

Iori could tear flesh off with his fingers. He was very violent during combat. Unfortunately, Iori is very self-destructive. It won't be long before the power overloads and claims his life. However, Iori could go into Orochi or Riot Blood mode. It was similar to when Ryu submits to the Satsu No Hadou. There have been accounts where Ryu and Iori fought each other in their other states.

"Another rematch, Iori..."

There was Terry Bogard aka The Legendary Lone Wolf. Terry was a veteran street fighter who learned many different styles and incorporated into his very own. He wanted revenge on Geese Howard for killing his father. But, Terry was beaten by Ryu Hoshi.

"You'll get your justice, Lone Wolf..."

He also caught the slight eye of the beautiful and sexy ninja with bouncy breasts, Mai Shiranui. She was deeply in love with Andy Bogard. Mai was a skilled combatant that formed a rivalry with Chun-Li. Someone that Ryu could never and would never forget about.

Ryo Sakazaki, the successor to the style of Kyokugen. Ryo and Ryu formed a rivalry over which styles are more powerful. Whether if it's Shotokan or Kyokugan. But, the 2 of them formed a friendship and friendly rivalry. However, Ken Masters and Robert Garcia formed a friendship and business partnership.

"Show me the true strength of Kyokugan."

Ryu continued walking down the path. He could hear running water. Immediately, Ryu went in the direction as the sound became louder and louder. He saw a stream of fresh water. It was time to take a break.

"Water."

Taking out the canteen, Ryu quickly gulped the rest of the water. Kneeling down, he placed his head as the water drenched his hair. His head was getting cooled off. It felt very nice and refreshing.

Quickly, Ryu scooped handfuls of water and drank it. It would be awhile until Ryu would finish his mountain hike. He continued to think about the people met during those tournaments.

Another was Kim Kaphwan, Tae Kwon Do champion of all of Korea. He was a person that Ryu respected a lot because he wanted to vanquish evil. Kim Kaphwan also had 2 sons named Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon. All 3 of them would be competing in this year's tournament. Along with him would be Choi Bounge and Chang Koehan, 2 criminals captured by Kim and forced to practice Tae Kwon Do.

Then there was Rock Howard, the son of Geese Howard. He was pretty powerful. Possibly could surpass both Terry Bogard and Geese Howard. Rock left Geese and stayed with Terry. Rock has the combined strengths of both Terry Bogard and Geese Howard.

"I want to see how strong you'll become."

Immediately, Ryu rose up to his feet. He could feel that something isn't right. Looking up, he saw birds quickly flying away. They could sense immediate danger.

"What's going on?"

Ryu continued to look around. There wasn't anything there. Suddenly, the skies turned gray. It was getting extremely windy. The Shotokan fighter remained calm. He looked around to see who was watching him.

Soon, loud flashes of lightning bolts were in the dark cloudy skies. They were followed by loud banging sounds of thunder. Lightning flashed on a shadowy figure at a distance. When it flashed again, the figure was gone.

"What?"

Lightning flashed again as the figure stood in a different location. Seemed that the figure was taunting Ryu or something.

"What is this? Show yourself."

"In due time..."

Ryu put up his guard up and looked around. He didn't want to get taken by surprise. This was starting to become a pretty dangerous situation. Looking around, Ryu kept close watch on that shadowy figure. He could see the 'Ten' symbol flash red on the figure's back.

"Gouki..." Ryu said with such bitterness.

"You will submit to the Satsu No Hadou," replied Gouki's voice.

The 'Supreme Master of the Fists' stood there with his arms crossed. He was getting ready to have a match with Ryu, whether he wanted to or not. Gouki didn't care; he was going to have his fight one way or another.

"Never..." Ryu said not standing down.

"You have no choice, it is not an option," Gouki replied coldly to Ryu's blunt answer.

"I'll never submit to the Killing Waves..."

"Have it your way then," Gouki said.


	7. Zero Chapter Part 6: Unfateful Reunion

Zero Chapter Part 6: Unfateful Reunion

(Author's Note- I need full descriptions for techniques belonging to both Shen Woo and Duo Lon of KOF 2003. I appreciate the help.)

Pizza Parlor

Chris and Jill sat across from Leon and Claire at a table by a brick wall. The place was dimly lit while they enjoyed some New York style pizza. Jill had a very disgruntled look on her face. She was still pissed off about what happened earlier that day.

"Damn, still pissed about it?" Chris asked.

"What do you think?" Jill shot back at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"How can I not still be pissed off? That stuff was real. My gun got damaged in the process. I can't even use it anymore..." Jill replied shaking her head.

"Damn..." Leon went.

Claire sat there as she ate her pizza. She didn't want to get into this conversation. Finishing one slice, Claire reached for another. The 3 of them kept on talking. Jill was still fuming at what happened at the hands of Ash Crimson.

"That annoying prick," Jill went.

"Just calm down," Chris said.

"Yeah, what are the odds of you seeing that person again?" Leon asked.

This was something Leon shouldn't have asked. At that moment, the bell chimed as the door opened. 3 figures stepped through. Jill took a very good look at the trio. Her eyes went wide as it was the same trio from earlier.

"It's them," Jill said pointing out.

"I'm going to shut up now," Leon added.

"They're gonna get it," Jill said rising from her seat.

"Whoa!" Chris said immediately grabbing Jill's arm and pulling her back.

"Let go of me."

"No can do. You want to get kicked out for starting something?" Chris replied.

"Errrrr... We'll wait," Jill said.

"Alright."

The 4 of them sat at their table while Jill eyed the trio. At another table, Captain Commando and his team were having some pizza as well. Jill took a close look at the Captain.

"I saw him earlier," Jill said.

"Captain Commando? Yeah, he's fighting in the tournament," Claire replied.

"I heard."

The eyes of Jill Valentine and Ash Crimson soon met. Jill looked at Ash with cold eyes. In return, Ash just winked at her. She could feel her eye twitching as Ash Crimson winked at her.

"I want to rearrange his face really badly," Jill said.

"Just calm down," Chris said.

"Yeah, we're going on vacation," Claire said.

"I guess you're right," Jill replied as she crossed her arms.

"Isn't it that chick from today?" asked Shen Woo as he looked at Jill with her friends. He sat back and took a deep breath.

"It appears so," replied Duo Lon.

"Great... I know she's still pissed from earlier today," Shen Woo said.

"Such a beautiful sight, no?" Ash Crimson asked as he looked at Jill Valentine's complexion. He grinned. Jill just shuddered in disgust.

"He's looking at me," Jill said coldly.

"Ignore him," replied Leon.

"I'd like to. But, he'll still be looking at me," Jill said. "Chris, do something."

"Man..." Chris replied as he slowly got up from his seat. Stretching out, Chris let his bones and joints pop a bit. He and Leon then approached the trio consisting of Ash Crimson, Duo Lon, and Shen Woo.

"Anything I can help you with, monsieur?" Ash Crimson asked as he slightly looked up at both Chris and Leon.

"Yeah, there is."

"What is it then?"

"Don't look at Jill. She doesn't like you. She wants you to back off," Chris said with Leon standing next to him.

"Oh really? Maybe she's playing hard to get," Ash said.

"Leave Jill alone or you'll have bigger problems," Chris Redfield said.

"Should we take this outside?" Ash asked rhetorically. Both Duo Lon and Shen Woo remained silent due to wanting to stay out of it.

"What do you think?"

"I guess I have no choice," Ash Crimson said.

"Let's step out," Chris replied.

"After you," Ash offered.

Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Ash Crimson, Shen Woo, and Duo Lon casually exited the pizza parlor. A crowd of people followed to see the fight that was about to go down. Jill and Claire followed outside to watch.

Ash then winked and blew a kiss to Jill, who stood there cracking her knuckles. She wanted to beat that smirk off of his face.

"Shall we dance?" Ash asked Chris.

"Dance? We're here to fight."

Chris then threw a right hook to Ash Crimson, who effortlessly bent back a bit to avoid getting hit. Ash just smiled at him.

"You're mocking me or something?!" Chris burst as he threw two more punches. Ash evaded the first punch and smacked away the second. He was toying with the likes of Chris Redfield.

"You call that fighting?" Ash asked with a slight laugh.

Ash Crimson stepped forward and threw two side kicks to the chest of Chris Redfield causing him to stumble back a bit. Immediately, Chris was rubbing his chest to help ease the pain caused by Ash's quick kicks.

"Now, that's fighting," Ash said as he stood there.

"Flashy stuff doesn't work," Chris said as he cautious approached Ash Crimson. He threw a few punches and kept his guard as Ash Crimson blocked and deflected the punches.

Chris Redfield practiced in the boxing ring during break time when he was in the Air Force and in STARS. He was good, but not great. This was something that was bigger than he could chew.

Ash threw a spin kick followed by spinning hook kick. Chris Redfield quickly ducked under both kicks and ran to deliver an uppercut to Ash. But, Ash wasn't done yet.

"Nice try," Ash Crimson said as he crouched down and knocked Chris off his feet with a well placed footsweep. Seconds later as Chris' feet were off the ground, Ash Crimson executed a spinning crescent kick.

"CHRIS!" yelled Claire.

Chris was knocked to the ground immediately. Slowly, he sat up and shook it off. He's dealt with the likes of Albert Wesker.

"Not done yet," Chris said as he put his guard up and circled around Ash Crimson.

Chris Redfield came forward and threw more punches at Ash Crimson. Still, none of them even landed on his opponent. Ash shuffled forward and delivered a side kick to the face of Chris Redfield causing him to fly back a few feet and land on the hard ground.

"Ugggghhhhh..." Chris groaned.

"Giving up already?" Ash asked.

"Screw you," Chris said as he got up to his feet. He charged at Ash Crimson delivering a barrage of punches. However, Ash Crimson easily avoided his hits. Jumping up, Ash Crimson spun around and knocked Chris back to the floor with a spinning jump back kick.

Chris got back up slightly dazed. Ash Crimson stood there and continued to toy around with his opponent. He spun around and hit Chris in the gut with a knife-hand stab.

"Omph!" Chris Redfield went feeling the air get knocked out from him.

Ash Crimson then hit Chris in the gut again with a knee attack. It was a hard knee strike. He then started to punch Chris around.

"Is that the best you have, monsieur?" Ash asked as he spun forward and delivered a hard kick to the gut of Chris Redfield.

"Uggggghhh..." Chris said as blood came out from his mouth.

"Chris!" Jill exclaimed.

"Ventose..." Ash went as he swung his back arm and sent out a wave of green flames right at Chris Redfield. The same one that hit Jill earlier.

"Gaaahhhh! Burns!" Chris yelled as he was engulfed by the flames.

Soon, the flames dissipated. Chris stood there with slight burns. Ash was waving his hand around that was engulfed by those emerald flames.

"It-it's a trick, isn't it?" Chris asked.

"I'm afraid not, friend," Ash replied.

"Enough of this shit!" Chris yelled as he charged forward and delivered a front snap kick.

"Ventose," Ash said making a larger version of his wave of flames. It formed an X-shape that burned an X on Chris' clothes. At that moment, Ash Crimson took his chance and smacked Chris around with more punches a kicks.

"Damn, he's toying with Chris," Leon said wanting to jump in.

Chris continued throwing punches to Ash Crimson, who blocked and countered with punches and kicks of his own. He was basically having fun with Chris Redfield.

"Too slow!" Ash yelled as he executed his Nivose attack as he did an axial kick kicking green flames with his feet. Chris was engulfed with those emerald flames and launched off the ground.

"Hey, why not find a better challenge," said Captain Commando as he and his team stepped out from the pizza parlor. He saw Chris Redfield laying on the street severely injured by Ash Crimson.

"Chris..." Jill said.

"Your friend needs help," Captain Commando said looking at Jill.

Ash Crimson looked away from Chris Redfield and set his sights towards Captain Commando, who stood there with his arm's crossed. He let out a snicker followed by a mischievous grin. The Frenchman then performed a stage bow while looking at Captain Commando.

"Captain Commando, resident superhero, no?" Ash asked.

"The one. Who are you?" Captain Commando asked.

"I am Ash Crimson," Ash replied with his French accent.

"I challenge you to a match," Captain Commando replied.

"Pleasure is mine, monsieur Capitan..." Ash said as the his hand was covered in the emerald flame that grew big. He kept a calm and stern look.

Both Ash Crimson and Captain Commando stood a few feet away from each other. They were getting ready to fight it out in front of the pizza parlor. The 2 men had calm expressions on their faces.

"Shall we get ready?" Captain Commando asked.

Shen Woo and Duo Lon stood behind Ash Crimson. Standing behind Captain Commando was Ginzu, Mack the Knife, and Babyhead. Both men stood there with the crowd in complete silence. Jill stood there hoping that Captain Commando would kick Ash Crimson's ass.

"Shall we begin?"

Captain Commando charged at Ash Crimson and threw several punches that were evaded. Ash Crimson followed up with a spin kick followed by spinning hook kick that were too evaded. Both fighters stood a few feet from each other.

"Not bad, Captain Commando," Ash said.

"Appears that I've underestimated you, Ash Crimson," Captain Commando replied gestering for Ash to come and attack.

"Looks can be very deceiving, no?" Ash said as he shuffled forward and threw a front snap kick in which Captain Commando ducked under.

Captain Commando crouched down and delivered a footsweep to Ash Crimson. He connected knocking the Frenchman off his feet. "Nice try," Ash said as he countered with his Nivose attack. Quickly, Captain Commando blocked the attack remaining unfazed.

"Nice try, yourself," Captain Commando said as he did a spinning back thrust kick to Ash Crimson.

Quickly, Ash jumped back to avoid getting hit by the attack. Captain Commando quickly backed away as Ash came forward and delivered an elbow strike. Ash Crimson approached Captain Commando and threw a barrage of punches and a spinning back fist.

"Got you!" Captain Commando exclaimed as he grabbed Ash Crimson by the wrist and tossed him to the other side.

"Perhaps," replied Ash Crimson as he somersaulted and gently landed on his feet. Ash turned around and motioned for Captain Commando to come and attack. Captain Commando threw a spin kick followed by spinning thrust kick that Ash Crimson evaded.

Ash crouched down and footsweeped Captain Commando to the ground. Immediately, Captain Commando rolled back upon hitting the ground. He then got back to his feet. The crowd applauded both Captain Commando and Ash Crimson.

The 2 men still had a calm composure.

"What's going on?" asked a disoriented Chris Redfield.

"That Frenchman is fighting against Captain Commando," Claire replied as she walked Chris to give him a closer look.

"What?"

"Just take a look," Claire said.

Chris took a good look at the fight going on between Ash Crimson and Captain Commando. The 2 men spun around and attacked with elbow strikes. But both hits connected with and negated each other.

They spun around and attempted the same attack. Still, the same outcome. Again, they both executed another spinning elbow strike. Captain Commando and Ash Crimson charged each other and executed an elbow uppercut.

Both Ash and Captain Commando stumbled back as their attacks connected with their chins lifting their heads up. Ironically, it was the first hit that they've landed on one another so far in this bout. The 2 of them shrugged and shook it off.

Captain Commando charged forward and executed a jumping knee attack that connected with Ash's chest. At that moment, Ash pushed Captain Commando back with a shuffling side kick to the chest. Ash Crimson charged and threw a barrage of fast kicks which Captain Commando blocked.

He was able to block most of them. But a few connected with him. Captain Commando went on the offensive as he brought his fist back and threw it forward connecting with Ash's face. Following up, Captain Commando threw a spinning backfist followed by spinning crescent kick. Ash quickly recovered as he backflipped to avoid Captain Commando's back thrust kick.

"Damn..." Leon went. He added, "I thought this one guy was the only one able to pull this shit off."

"What was that?" Jill asked.

"Nothing," Leon replied as he continued to watch the fight.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Jill asked with Leon slightly nodding.

Ash spun forward and hit Captain Commando in the gut with a spinning back thrust kick. Captain Commando recovered as he threw a triple side kick to Ash. Both men spun around and executed a roundhouse kick at the same time. Their attacks negated each other.

Ash Crimson backflipped and executed his Ventose attack upon landing on his feet. It was very quick thinking on Ash's part as he sent his wave of emerald colored flames right at Captain Commando.

"Captain Fire!" Captain Commando yelled as he stuck his fist out and shot out a flame that went straight across. The spectators quickly jumped back. Ash's Ventose attack was cancelled. But the flame still went through as Ash was caught in flames.

Quickly, Ash shook it off and slowly started to circle around. "Heh, you're the first one to be able to beat that attack."

"I should be honored," Captain Commando replied.

"Indeed, you should," replied Ash.

Ash came forward and threw a few punches to Captain Commando, who quickly blocked. Captain Commando stepped forward and threw a jab, spinning back thrust kick, left hook, and an uppercut.

Ash quickly blocked his attacks.

"Block this," Ash said as he did his Ventose again. This time, it was the more powerful version.

"Captain Fire!" Captain Commando yelled as he sent the stream of flames towards Ash Crimson. However, one wave dissipated while the other connected with Captain Commando. He soon became engulfed in those green flames.

Quickly, he shook it off. He motioned for Ash to come at him again. "Not bad. Very interesting move."

"Oui, it is," Ash replied as he stepped forward and threw a front kick.

Captain Commando crouched down and executed a spinning footsweep. Ash Crimson jumped up to evade the footsweep. However, the Captain followed up with a spinning crescent kick that connected with Ash's gut.

"Captain Kick!" he yelled flying forward with his leg out. It connected with Ash Crimson. But, Ash soon retaliated and countered with his Nivose attack. Captain Commando was engulfed by those flames again.

Both men landed on their feet and eyed each other.

Soon, they could hear sirens at a distance. The police were on their way to resolve the fight. Immediately, the patrons went back inside the restaurant.

"You're an interesting fighter, Captain Commando," Ash said.

"As are you. We'll fight again," Captain Commando replied.

"Oui, in Osaka," Ash replied as he walked off with Shen Woo and Duo Lon. Captain Commando and his team went back inside the restaurant.

"Great..." Jill said with sarcasm.

"Guess we'll be seeing them?" Claire went.

"All of a sudden, I don't feel hungry anymore," Chris replied.

"Let's just go home," Leon said.

"I'll drive," Claire said to her disoriented brother.

"Works with me," Chris said as Claire walked him to the SUV.

"I guess I'll be turning in for the night, too," Leon said as he walked towards his Jeep.

"Yeah, same here," Jill said going to her SUV.

The trio consisting of Ash, Shen Woo, and Duo Lon walked to a slightly more busier part of Washington DC. They quickly evaded the police who soon arrived on the scene. However, the cops were a few minutes too late.

"Let's just go back to the room," Shen Woo said.

"Why? The night's still young," Ash replied.

"I have to agree with Shen, we should go back to our room," Duo Lon said.

"I know Ash still wants to go out," Shen Woo said.

"Of course," Ash replied. "Let's go to Club 5," he opted.

"Here we go," Shen Woo said as he let out a deep sigh.

"This is going to be a long night," Duo Lon added.

"To the club to look at the hot madame mossielles..." Ash said with a grin. The 3 of them went to the subway to get to their destination in no time.

"Might as well get wasted," Shen Woo said.

"Oui, that's the spirit," Ash said. Duo Lon remained silent.

Claire's SUV

Chris sat back in the passenger's side as Claire drove back to their condo. He was still shook up over that confrontation with Ash Crimson. This was the second time getting his ass handed to him. The first person to ever do that was Albert Wesker.

"You all right?"

"Yeah..." Chris said groaning some.

"He sure hit you hard," Claire replied.

"Yeah, he sure did," Chris answered back. He had a few bruises on his face. Something that Claire would have to fix with bandages and anti-biotics upon returning to the apartment.

"You a believer now?" she asked.

"Don't know," Chris answered as he took a deep sigh.

"What?"

"I think I need to go another few rounds with that Frenchman," Chris said to her.

Claire let out a deep sigh. She knew that her big brother hasn't learned his lesson yet. Still, she kept on driving. "Right..."

"I'm almost convinced that it's not fake," Chris said.

"Almost?"

"I could've taken him on," Chris said.

"Really... Like when you dealt with Wesker?"

"Hey, that was a low blow," Chris shot back.

"Sorry, but I had to let you know. You'll understand when we get to Osaka," Claire said.

"If you say so," Chris replied to his sister. "We need some relaxing music," he added.

"You know what? You're right," Claire said. She turned on her CD player and played some Spanish Reggae. To Claire, it was very soothing and relaxing.

"You call that relaxing?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I do," Claire replied as she kept on driving.

"Right..." Chris said as he reached for the CD player. Claire shot him a glare of immediately death. Immediately, Chris moved his hand away from the CD player.

"My car, my music," Claire said.

"Man..."

"You touch it, I kick you out of the car," Claire said giving him an ultimatum.

"You wouldn't really kick your own battered brother out, would you?"

"What do you think?" Claire said as she immediately slammed on the breaks.

"Whaaaaa!" Chris went as his head flew forward with the forehead connecting with the dashboard. "Uggghhhhh..." he groaned rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Any other questions?" Claire ask with a devilish smirk. Chris immediately shook his head while rubbing his forehead. "That's what I thought." She hit the gas and continued driving to their condo.

"You're mean... You know that?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What's with this music? I can't understand a word of it," Chris said.

"I do. That's all that matters. Also, no criticizing the music I listen to," Claire said.

"Right..." Chris said as he laid back in his seat.

Claire smiled and laughed at the added torture she was giving her brother. Chris felt he had enough abuse for the night.

"Don't worry, it's all over now," Claire said as she stopped at the red light.

"Yeah," Chris said as he rolled down the window. "I need a smoke..."

"Do it when we get back," Claire said. Obviously, she didn't allow smoking of any kind inside her precious SUV.

"Man..."

"Deal with it," Claire said.

"Alright..."

"You can smoke in your own damn car," Claire said.

"I don't have a car."

"That's your problem..."

"I think I'm feeling better," Chris said as he sat up some.

"That's good. Maybe you should go to the gym more often," Claire replied.

Chris stretched out and let out a yawn. "I wish. But we've been really busy at HQ. It's very stressful having a high position at STARS. When they reformed STARS, they gave me, Jill, and Becky really good positions with very good pay."

"I know," Claire said.

Club 5 Nightclub

It was a fairly long line. Ash Crimson, Shen Woo, and Duo Lon stood there at the door. But two large men in black blocked their way.

"Gay club's the other way," said one of the bouncers.

"You are poorly mistaken, monsieur," Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah right. Not get your gay asses before you beat them down," said the other bouncer.

"He thinks we're gay," said an enraged Shen Woo.

"Let's just go," added Duo Lon.

"Hell no!" replied Shen Woo, who cracked his knuckles.

"Maybe we should teach then, no?" Ash went.

"You want a fight?" asked the bouncer.

"No, we just want in," Ash said as he swiftly and effortlessly executed his Nivose attack. The bouncer was engulfed in flames as he took off from the ground. He hit the hard ground before losing consciousness.

"Gekiken!" Shen Woo yelled as he used his special attack to take out the other bouncer. Both men laid there unconscious. Ash took out $30 and laid it on the forehead of another bouncer.

"Cover fee, yes?" Ash said as the 3 of them promptly walked into the club. The people standing behind stood there in awe and in shock after what had just happened between them and the bouncers.

The 3 of them entered the club to be greeted by loud hip-hop music. Lots of dancing and drinking going around. Some women that passed by winked at both Shen Woo and Duo Lon. Duo Lon seemed to blush some while Shen Woo smiled.

"To the bar, shall we?" Ash asked.

"Of course," replied Shen Woo.

The 3 of them stood at the bar counter as an African-American bartender approached. He was ready to take there orders. "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll take a shot of Hpnotiq," said Ash.

"I'll have a Bud Light," said Shen Woo.

"I'll have a Whiskey Sour," said Duo Lon.

"Coming right up," said the bartender as he took out a bottle of Hpnotiq and poured a shot for Ash Crimson. He then took out a Bud Light and popped the top for Shen Woo. Then, he proceeded to make a Whiskey sour for Duo Lon.

"Impressive," said Ash.

"Here you go, $12.75," said the bartender.

"Keep the change," Ash said as he placed down a $20 in front of the bartender.

"Thanks. You guys don't seem to be around here," said the bartender.

"You catch on, monsieur," Ash said. "I am from France."

"I'm from Shanghai," replied Shen Woo.

"I'm just from the Far East," added Duo Lon.

"How you guys like it in DC?" asked the bartender.

"We like it a lot. We're leaving for Japan, tomorrow," said Shen Woo.

"Oh? What's there?"

"The Millennium Tournament," answered Ash Crimson. He then downed the shot an in instant. Shen went on sipping his beer.

"Going to watch?"

"No, we're fighting in it," Ash said. Duo Lon remained silent as he drank his Whiskey Sour. Shen Woo nodded alongside Ash.

"You're fighting in that contest?" asked one woman.

"Sure am," Shen said.

"That's so cool," replied the woman. Soon, word started to spread out that the 3 men would be fighting in this year's Millennium Tournament. The DJ soon go word and called the 3 men out as the crowd started to cheer for them.

"Who are you guys?" asked the DJ.

"I am Ash Crimson," Ash said as he waved his hand as it started to ignite in those emerald colored flames. The crowd started to ad-lib at the sight.

"Y'know, he's just like Kyo Kusanagi," said one person.

"Or Iori Yagami," said another.

"What about that K' Dash guy?"

"Oh, him too!"

"Shen Woo. This guy is Duo Lon," Shen Woo said.

Afterwards, Ash Crimson and Duo Lon sat at the bar. Shen Woo was dancing with the women. People wanted to take pictures with the 3 fighters. Some even asked for autographs. Duo Lon refused while Ash accepted.

"For you, madame," Ash said signing one autograph.

"For you guys, drinks are on the house," said the manager.

"Thanks," Duo Lon said drinking a 7&7.

"A bottle of Hpnotiq," said Ash Crimson.

"Coming right up."

Pizza Parlor

Captain Commando and his squad stepped out. They seemed pretty full from the New York style pizza. It was getting late at night.

"Good meal," said Captain Commando.

"I agree," said Ginzu.

"We have a press conference in a few days. The President wants to see us," Captain Commando said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't agree with Bush's policies," Ginzu said.

"It can't be that bad," Captain Commando said.

"Speak for yourself," Ginzu said.

"I need you guys at my side," Captain Commando replied.

"Alright," Ginzu said. Mack the Knife nodded in compliance. The 4 of them started to walk off into the night.

The 4 of them would soon be leaving for Osaka to partake in this year's Millennium Tournament. It would be one of the world's biggest events.

"Anybody still hungry?" Captain Commando asked.

"I am," said Mack the Knife.

"Same here," added Ginzu. Babyhead let out a slight giggle. Captain Commando signalled the waiter.

"Yes, Captain Commando?"

"Two more New York style pizzas," Captain Commando said. "Meat lovers style," he added.

"Sure thing, sir," the waiter said.

"I have a strange feeling about this," Ginzu said.

"We've been fighting badguys for a long time. We can handle what's at the tournament," Captain Commando replied.


	8. Zero Chapter Part 7: Umbrella's Dark Pla

Zero Chapter Part 7: Umbrella's Dark Plan

Unknown Moving Umbrella Base

"Where am I?"

"You've been revived sister, like I have," said a voice.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Alexia..."

Alexia stood there naked as several men came and brought her some clothes. Alfred already stood in his typical outfit. They were Alfred and Alexia Ashford, Umbrella higher-ups. Their ancestor named Veronica Ashford helped found the Umbrella Corporation.

"Leave us," Alexia commanded.

Silently, the Umbrella workers promptly left the room. Alfred turned away as Alexia put on her clothes.

She looked at herself. Alexia truly was alive. It was unbelievable. Slowly, she approached a mirror and looked at herself. Alexia started to slowly feel around her face.

"I am alive..." Alexia said.

"We are, sister," Alfred replied.

Alexia remembered placing the T-Alexia virus in her system and went into cryo sleep for about 10 years. Their father, Alexander Ashford made his children from test tubes. Once they found out the secret, they infected the father and locked him up for 14 years.

She was extremely powerful. Albert Wesker and the HCF attacked the island. That man returned stronger with the T-Virus in his system. But Alexia was more powerful than him. Wesker needed to get a sample of the T-Alexia virus.

The T-Alexia was the most powerful thing. Alexia could shift into 2 forms. Plus her blood ignited when mixed with the air. She was a force to be reckoned with. However, she was defeated by the likes of Chris and Claire Redfield.

She perfectly remembered that incident.

For one, she wanted to get her revenge.

Afterwards, the 2 of them were in their living room. They were glad to be alive. Alexia still retained her strength by the T-Alexia virus.

The living room was very furnished. It was very luxurious. Alexia sat there watching her HDTV wondering where to go next. Umbrella's facilities were getting wiped out one by one. Alexia perfectly knew who were responsible.

Immediately, News Combo 6 came on. They were still having live coverage of his year's Millennium Tournament set to start in a week. Umbrella was wanting to get a sponsorship slot. It was something to give them good publicity.

"Interesting," Alexia said.

"What is, sister?" asked Alfred.

"We're going to Osaka, Japan. We will infiltrate this so-called tournament," said Alexia.

"I love this idea."

The 2 of them sat on the sofa and watched highlights from the previous tournaments. One was a fight between Ryu Hoshi and Kyo Kusanagi. Both were veterans from their respective tournaments.

"Interesting..."

"Indeed, sister."

They did highlights on Ryu Hoshi, the one who defeated the Muay Thai fighter known as Victor Sagat. Ryu became the world champion afterwards. Ryu had a lot of intensity in his eyes.

"Ryu Hoshi..."

Then they did highlights on Kyo Kusanagi. Veteran KOF participant. A wielder of the Kusanagi flames.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, your flames can't be stronger than mine," Alexia said to the TV.

She then saw highlights on Iori Yagami. He was fighting against Kyo Kusanagi in highlights of one of the KOF tournaments.

Umbrella had been researching the Millennium Tournaments for quite some time. Instead of testing their genetic creations on people such as the STARS and their friends/allies, why not test them on more worthier people.

The fighters have special abilities not found in the people that were tested on. These monsters would fight against the very best that this world has to offer. Their creatures were ready to be unleashed once they get to Osaka, Japan.

It would be a whole new field of combat. The world's greatest fighters would have to take on Umbrella's monstrosities. Without the greatest fighters around, the world would be for Umbrella's taking.

But they can't do anything until they get that sponsorship slot. The other 3 were very hesitant to immediately go and give the spot to Umbrella. Umbrella was responsible for those incidents in Racoon City and on Sheena Island. They denied the whole thing. Plus, there wasn't any evidence to pin the Umbrella Corporation.

Umbrella wanted to make better things to unleash on the world. They had to revive Alexia Ashford because of the T-Alexia in her blood. She was indeed a force to be reckoned with. Plus, Umbrella would plan to unleash Alexia Ashford on the participants of the Millennium Tournament.

Test data on the fighters must be obtained first. Then they would be programmed into their new BOWs in order to easily take down these fighters.

However, Umbrella would hope that the survivors that eluded them would not join forces with these fighters.

But, they had other groups or consortiums to worry about.

There was the HCF, that wanted to destroy Umbrella and take over the biological weapons field. HCF gained an advantage by recruiting the likes of Albert Wesker.

There was Geese Howard, the king of the Southtown underworld. But, he was literally the king of Southtown. He would pose a great threat to Umbrella. Umbrella tried to place a facility in Southtown, but Geese intervened. They are still attempting to place a facility there.

M. Bison and his dark Shadowlaw Organization. His goal was to take the greatest martial artists, killers, and other people into his army. He too wanted world domination. Shadowlaw would be another threat to Umbrella's plan.

Rugal Bernstein, the nuclear arms dealer. He was a force to be reckoned with. The man wanted power like any other madman. With him was a nuclear arsenal. Rugal could nuke Umbrella anytime he wanted.

Then there was the NESTS Cartel. They too wanted world domination. NESTS HQ was all the way in space, so Umbrella couldn't do anything to get them.

These were the 5 groups that Umbrella had to be concerned and worried about.

Things would slowly unfold...


	9. Zero Chapter Part 8: The Departure

Zero Chapter Part 8: The Departure

Dulles Airport

It was morning. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine sat at the gate waiting for their plane to depart. It wouldn't be for another few hours. Chris sat there reading a newspaper. He was reading an article about Captain Commando competing in the tournament. To him, he still felt that it was fake.

After that night, Jill was a full believer. She would keep quiet about the tournament. With this stuff, Chris Redfield had a very bad memory. Hopefully, he would forget that incident ever happened.

"We're get to stay in a very nice and luxurious hotel," Chris said.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Jill asked.

"Now that's what I call a deserved vacation. I'm gonna eat sushi until I puke," Chris said. That prompted Jill to shake her head and shudder some.

"Eww..."

"What? Sushi's great," Chris said.

"You'd eat about anything," Jill said.

"What do you mean?"

Jill laughed some. "Remember when we had to eat Barry's cooking? It tasted horrible..."

Chris shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head. "It wasn't bad. I liked it," he commented. Jill shook her head.

"See what I mean? Not everybody has a cast-iron stomach," Jill retorted as she was reading a women's fashion magazine.

"They say hunger is the best spice," Chris said as he took out a power bar from his jacket.

"I see what you mean. Those things taste awful," Jill replied as she took a look at Chris' powerbar. Those things truly were disgusting. But, she had to agree, hunger was indeed the best spice of them all.

"I learned that when I was on Rockfort Island," Chris said.

Jill remembered what Chris had told her. Leon got Claire's e-mail and relayed it to Chris, who in turn came to the island to rescue Claire. It was a very horrible stay on the island. Umbrella had a base on that island, run by Alfred Ashford.

There, he ran into Albert Wesker. The treacherous traitor who was thought to have died back in the Spencer Mansion labs. But, he looked different. His eyes looked much different. He was faster and stronger than any normal human. Just as strong as a Tyrant, too.

"No kidding," Jill replied.

She could understand what Chris was getting at.

Jill sat back and contemplated how all this had started.

However, it all started that one night. Back in '98 in the Arklay Mountains. After those grizzly murders, STARS were called in. 2 teams were sent out. Bravo being the first. But after not hearing from them, Alpha Team was sent in.

Joseph Frost was killed. Brad Vickers retreated. It was Chris, Jill, Barry, and Wesker. But Wesker vanished. Chris was held at gunpoint and placed in holding. At the end, they realized who their boss really was.

Wesker was an Umbrella operative from the start. However, Wesker knew some stuff that would surely destroy Umbrella. He simply sold himself to a rival corporation called the HCF. They were just as cutthroat as Umbrella.

They even witness the Tyrant impale Wesker. But Wesker coming back was utterly impossible. However, it wasn't the case right now. Wesker hasn't been heard from for many months now.

The mansion blew up along with whatever evidence they had. New evidence was tampered thanks to Police Chief Brian Irons. Irons was in Umbrella's pocket the whole time. Nobody was willing to stand up to Umbrella.

Most of the people in the city were employed by the Umbrella Corporation. They even had people working in the police department and positions in public office. Literally, the whole city was owned by the Umbrella Corporation. The survivors were deemed as insane. They left for Europe to confront Umbrella at the main HQ.

Little did they know that the virus would be unleashed into the city. However, Jill and Brad remained behind. But Brad was killed by Umbrella's newest weapon, the Nemesis. It hunted Jill down for 3 days.

Jill remembered those horrible 3 days of surviving and escaping.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chris asked.

"Very funny, jackass," Jill replied sipping her coffee.

"I hate having to go here early," he said.

"Can't be helped, ever since 9/11, new security checks."

"I know, I know..." Chris said sleepily. He then closed his eyes, "I'm gonna take a nap..."

"Sleep tight," Jill said.

"Wake me up when we depart," Chris added.

"Got it, enjoy your nap," Jill said as she continued reading her magazine. It was a completely messed up world. While they are fighting Umbrella, the rest of the world are at war with each other. This world was getting completely chaotic.

Claire Redfield was at a cafe in the airport. She wanted to get some food before they would depart. Sitting alone, she ate her breakfast. It consisted of some scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. She had a few biscuits too.

"We should've got something before going to the airport," she said to herself.

The airport hikes prices up. It was more expensive to buy things at the airport. But Chris insisted on getting there in a hurry. Claire's meal wasn't that great. It was average.

"I can't believe I paid 8 dollars on this," Claire said to herself.

Someplace else, she could pay a lot less for a simple breakfast. She had to eat. Now was the time to eat, they wouldn't have any food for awhile. Plus airline food was crap. Only certain airlines serve meals. Claire would have to get some snacks and drinks before getting on the plane.

"Thanks a lot, Chris," Claire muttered.

She looked out the window to see the people making the sure the planes and take off. It was a pretty busy day at the airport. To Claire, it was a well deserved break. Claire was dragged into this war while trying to find her brother.

It was after the incident at Spencer Mansion. The STARS members were suspended without pay. Chris and Barry took this opportunity to leave for Europe. However, Chris was the first one to go. For the time, Chris hid out while Jill followed after Raccoon went up in flames. Claire didn't know what had happened to Chris.

She got on her motorcycle and drove into the city. Claire was in during the outbreak. But, she learned about Birkin's G-Virus. There, she and rookie officer Leon S. Kennedy uncovered an Umbrella lab under the police station.

She even met Birkin's young daughter, Sherry. Also, she learned about the corrupt police chief by a fax from the FBI.

Claire continued to look for Chris. It led her to a facility in Paris. But, she got captured and sent to Rockfort Island. There, she met Steve Burnside. He and his father were sent. His mother was killed. His father was selling information to rival companies. Once Umbrella got whiff of it, they raided the home.

There, she met Rodrigo, her jailer. But, she also met the Ashford twins. It was a horrifying ordeal for Claire Redfield. But, she was reunited with her brother again. Plus, she also met Albert Wesker.

Claire was finished with her meal. Putting the tray up, Claire left to join up with Jill and Chris at the gate.

Meanwhile, Leon, Carlos, and Rebecca were buying snacks. Leon had a basket with cookies and candy bars. He sure loved his sweets. A few packs of M&Ms were added to the basket.

"Gotta have those sweets," Leon said.

Carlos had a cooler with ice. He had several cans of soda, a few bottles of juice, and a few bottles of water.

Rebecca was getting the chips and other stuff. She even bought several sandwiches. Luckily, they were flying first class. The 3 of them were getting the snacks ready and such. They had their share of Umbrella's monstrosities.

Carlos Oliviera was a mercenary working for Umbrella. He was part of the UBCS aka the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Umbrella's hired hands they were. Carlos, Mikhail, Nicholai, Murphy, and Tyrell were the only surviving members.

He rescued Jill Valentine from the likes of the Nemesis on several accounts. Carlos didn't even know what was going on with Umbrella. Mikhail sacrificed himself to blow Nemesis off the subway train.

Jill got infected by getting hit by Nemesis' tentacle. Carlos had to get the vaccine for her. There, he learned about Nicholai's treachery. Nicholai tried to kill everybody, including Carlos. But Tyrell sacrificed himself to save Carlos.

Soon, Nicholai left both Carlos and Jill behind to die. But, the 2 of them made it from the city due to Barry flying in to pick them up.

Afterwards, Carlos joined their fight against Umbrella.

"Anything else we should get?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, we can have a picnic," replied Rebecca.

"Sounds good enough," Leon added.

It was Leon's first day on the job that night. He had recently graduated from the academy with top honors. However, it was more than he could chew. There, he ran into Claire Redfield, who was searching for her brother Chris.

They got split up. Leon ran into Marvin Branaugh who soon turned into a zombie hours later. He ran into the criminal spy known as Ada Wong. She was sent to retrieve a sample of the G-Virus for Albert Wesker.

Ada was thought to have died. But she was still alive. Whereabouts were still unknown. But he joined Barry on a cruiseliner filled with zombies. Then, he went to Europe to find Chris and inform him about Umbrella watching him and Claire's capture.

The 3 of them payed at the counter and headed back to where Chris and Jill sat. Rebecca was the first to experience it. She was at this mansion on the other side of the Arklay Mountains, there she met an ex-Marine set for deathrow named Billy Coen.

Bravo Team's chopper crashed. Must've been sabotaged. Everybody except for Rebecca was killed. But, she learned about Dr. Marcus and the Progenator Virus. Progenator was the original virus before the T-Virus. They destroyed Dr. Marcus and parted ways. Billy continued the life of a drifter while Rebecca proceeded into the other mansion.

After a few hours, the 6 of them boarded the plane. They sat back in the 1st class section of the plane. To them, a well earned vacation. But Jill had other plans. To her, it was another mission. But the others had no idea. This flight would stop at Tokyo. They would travel to Osaka afterwards.

However, there was another plane also leaving for Japan. On board were Ash Crimson, Shen Woo, and Duo Lon. Shen Woo was pretty satisfied after having sex with about seven women from the club.

"Soon, I'll show them who's the best of the best," Ash said to himself.

Duo Lon sat quietly while reading a book. Shen Woo laid back in his seat with a thing over his eyes; he would sleep the whole trip.

Plane, First Class

Afterwards, the plane had taken off. The 6 of them sat in their seats and watched the news. For a first, they weren't talking about the tournament. At that moment, Leon opened the cooler and pulled out a 1-liter bottle of Pepsi Vanilla.

"Finally," Leon said popping the cap.

"Give me a soda," Chris said.

"Coming right up," Leon replied as he pulled out a bottle of grape Fanta and tossed it to Chris. "Catch."

"Thanks," Chris replied quickly catching the bottle.

Both men chugged down their sodas while Jill sipped her bottled water. Rebecca took a Nestle Crunch bar and ate it. They were content for the time being. Carlos sat back and closed his eyes.

"I'm taking a nap," Carlos said.

"We'll get something to eat once we stop in Los Angeles," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, plane stops for about 3 hours. Gives us more than enough time," Jill added.

"Good," Claire said taking a roastbeef sandwich. She undid the plastic wrap and placed it in the garbage. In an instant, she took a quick bite out of her sandwich. For the moment, she was satisfied.

Jill continued reading a magazine that explained the Millennium Tournaments. They also gave highlights on the fighters competing in the tournament as well. She would find out more upon arriving in Japan.

"Hey, pass me some chips," Jill requested.

"Sure," Leon said tossing Jill a bag of Doritos.

"Thanks," Jill replied catching the bag.

It was going to be a long flight.

"I wonder if we'll see anymore fighters when we get to Los Angeles," Rebecca said.

"Anything's possible in the City of Angels," Jill answered.

She truly hoped that she wouldn't see the likes of the arrogant Ash Crimson when they got to LAX. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and silently said her prayers. That was one person she hoped never to see again.

'He just wanted to get into my pants,' she thought to herself.

Leon and Carlos sat across from each other to play a game of cards. Something to pass the time on the way to Los Angeles. Claire just sat there and drew on her sketch pad. Rebecca was thinking about past relationships.

"Let's just hurry up and get there," Rebecca said under her breath.

On the other plane, Ash Crimson sat in the 1st class area enjoying the free champagne. He couldn't wait to get to Osaka. Ash Crimson had plans up his sleeve.

"Things will soon come to be," Ash said to himself.

Ash has taken interest in Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and Chizuru Kagura. But his interests in them were unknown at the moment. However, he had heard about K' Dash who had Kyo's DNA implanted into him.

He had some interest in the person. There was also K'9999, the 9999th clone of Kyo Kusanagi built from the ground up. Then there was Krizalid. There was also Kula Diamond, who was taught the anti-K' arts. Ash also knew about Kyo-1, Kyo-2, Kyo-3, and the cyborg who referred to himself as just 'Kusanagi.' For the time being, Ash wasn't concerned about those 8 people.

Everybody except for Chizuru and Kula wielded flames. However, Iori's flames were purple due to his bloodline being cursed with Orochi. Kula wielded ice instead of flames. Ash Crimson wielded emerald flames. But he has been unheard of until now.

The fates of these people would interwine upon arrival at Osaka.

One person that got Ash's attention was another French fighter named Remy. They had similar fighting styles. The 2 of them fought once only to a draw. Both fighters would meet again soon enough.


	10. Eiffel Tower Standoff

Eiffle Tower Standoff

Eiffle Tower, Top

A man stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower with long turquoise hair. It was getting late in the afternoon. He stood there in a zipped up black leather jacket and red pants. His name was Remy, a person who fought in the 3rd Street Fighter tournament.

Remy dispised the ones who called themselves warriors or street fighters. He was the only living member of his family. Their mother died; their father left Remy and his sister to become a street fighter. However, Remy's sister died and is encased in ice. One fight he perfectly remembered was him fighting against a person known only as Ash Crimson a few months back at the bottle of the Eiffel Tower.

They both had almost similar fighting styles. Seemed that those 2 were evenly matched. Remy could remember that day like it was yesterday.

"Ash Crimson," Remy said to himself.

Remy wanted to have a rematch against this Ash Crimson.

Eiffel Tower, Bottom

Few Months Ago

It was a sleepless night in Paris. Two men by instinct stopped several feet away from each other. Slowly, they turned and faced each other. Remy was wearing his usual fighting attire. The man on the opposite side stood there in red. His pants were red like they were flames engulfing something while the bottle were black.

He also had white shoots. His jacket were the same as the pants. The man's short blonde hair was bleached. It was styled like a woman's. Black fingerless gloves were on his hands. Something very distinguishable were his black fingernails. Seemed that he liked fingernail art.

"You're a fighter, aren't you?" Remy asked.

"Oui, how do you know?" the young man asked.

"Something I felt," Remy replied.

"I see," the man replied. "I see you're a fighter, too," he added with a grin. Remy kept a stern and cold look on his face.

"Yes..."

"It seems that you do not enjoy fighting as I do," he added brushing his hair away.

"You guessed right," Remy replied throwing his hair back. "I don't do it because I like it. I despise it a lot. I despise people who call themselves 'street fighters'..."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"My father left me because he pursued the light of a street fighter," Remy said.

"Maybe you'd like to spar, mon ami," the young man offered.

"Sure..." Remy said.

"What is your name?"

"Remy..."

"I am Ash..."

The young man revealed himself to be Ash Crimson. Both men stood about several feet away from each other. They had their backs turned to each other. People slowly started to crowd around to look at the standoff.

As the wind blew by, both men turned around ready to attack. Ash threw his Ventose while Remy threw his Light of Virtue.

"Sacre bleu?" Remy asked in surprise.

"What?" Ash asked.

The blue ring of energy and wave of green flames connected and cancelled each other out. Both men stood there. Their attacks were almost similar.

Both men casually approached each other as Ash Crimson threw a right hook with Remy quickly smacking it away and countering with a spinning back elbow strike. However, Ash Crimson ducked under the attack and threw footsweep.

Remy jumped back to evade getting knocked down by the footsweep. Upon landing, Remy crouched down and performed his double spinning footsweep. Ash Crimson backflipped away to evade getting knocked down.

The 2 of them stood there with their backs slightly turned to each other. Crowds of spectators started to applaude and cheer. In perfect unison, Ash and Remy turned around and performed their Ventose and Light of Virtue attacks.

However, Ash made a more powerful version as it made an X shape.

But Remy did 2 Light of Virture attacks. One high and one low. Both of their projectiles flew at each other. One Light of Virtue cancelled out one part of the Ventose attack. Remy became engulfed by the green flames while Ash Crimson got sent to the ground.

The crowd remained silent. Remy shrugged the flames off while Ash got back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Impressive," Ash said.

"As are you," Remy replied.

Both men approached each other as Ash shuffled forward and threw a side kick. Remy stepped back and threw two front kicks that Ash blocked.

Ash leaped from the air and executed his Nivose attack with Remy executing his Rising Rage Flash at the same time. In a burst of energy, both attacks cancelled each other out. Both Ash and Remy got to their knees upon landing on the ground.

The two of them flew at each other as Ash threw several punches with Remy smacking them away. Remy them threw a forearm strike to Ash's gut. Gasping for air, Ash grabbed Remy by the head and rammed his knee into the face. Both men were forced to separate from each other. The two of them stood there with such calmness.

Remy ran forward and threw a roundhouse kick that Ash Crimson quickly blocked. Ash followed up with his shuffling side kick hitting Remy in the gut. In retaliation, Remy hopped forward and threw a spinning crescent kick nailing Ash in the face.

He then nailed Ash with a high and low Light of Virtue. Ash retaliated as he threw a high and low side kick to Remy's leg and chest. Seconds later, Ash threw his Nivose attack nailing Remy with that flaming flip kick.

Once again, Remy was engulfed with those green flames. Ash came at Remy and nailed him with a barrage of kicks and executed with a knife-hand strike to the chest. That attack stung Remy like hell causing him to hold his chest.

Remy quickly kneed Ash in the gut and then crouched down to deliver a kick to the toes. Ash stepped back some as Remy nailed him with the double footsweep. Hitting the ground, Ash Crimson quickly rolled back to safety.

Looking up, he saw Remy nailing him with an elbow drop. However, Ash quickly caught Remy and let out a smile. Catching Remy, Ash executed his Vendémiaire attack as he threw a barrage of hits to his French opponent.

Remy broke free of Ash's grip and threw an upward palm strike to the chin area. He then followed up with a left hook followed by spinning backfist. And then smacked Ash with a hard roundhouse kick.

Ash stumbled as Remy threw another punch. Quickly, Ash grabbed Remy's wrist and threw him to the other side. But Remy landed on his feet and threw Ash to the other side. Ash also landed on his feet.

Remy then leaped into the air and thrusted himself at Ash to execute his Cold Blue Kick. Ash stumbled back as he threw his more powerful Ventôse attack.

"Gyaaahhhh!"

Remy once again became engulfed by those emerald flames. Quickly, he shrugged them off only to see Ash wailing on him with a blitz of punches and kicks. The blue haired fighter managed to block half the attacks while get hit with the other half.

Quickly, Remy ducked down after Ash's hook punch and rose up to nail him with Rising Raging Flash attack. Ash flew back and hit the ground.

"Not bad, Remy," Ash said rubbing his chin before sitting up.

Ash got to his feet as Remy dashed at him. Both men were blocking and attacking each other at the same time. The 2 of them were slightly on the edge as they continued to fight it out. Ash threw a spin kick that knocked Remy back.

Remy came forward and smacked Ash with a knife-hand to the face. Getting smacked, Ash spun around and smacked Remy with a spin kick followed with spinning hook kick.

In response, Remy executed his double footsweep.

Ash executed a simple Ventôse attack sending just one wave as it connected with Remy. Remy got hit after throwing three Lights of Virtue attacks. Ash got hit by two and ducked under the last one. The crowd continued to watch in complete tension to see who would win. Their styles of fighter were quite similar.

Remy got to Ash and threw several forearm attacks to the stomach. He attacked repeatedly until Ash escaped with his Nivôse attack. Ash escaped and threw a barrage of kicks to Remy. The combo was broken as Remy threw an uppercut and another Cold Blue Kick.

Both men threw a spinning hook kick that cancelled each other out. Afterwards, they threw a roundhouse kick that cancelled each other out. Remy advanced and threw a barrage of punches to Ash. Some of them managing to connect with Ash's face.

It was Ash's turn as he did the same thing. He managed to get some hits in on Remy's face, too. The 2 of them continued their fight at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. Ash tried to advance as Remy poked him repeately with several front snap kicks to keep the distance. Remy pulled off another Light of Virtue as Ash negated it with his Ventôse.

"Let's finish this," Remy said.

"Indeed, I hear the police sirens," Ash Crimson replied.

Ash and Remy stood there with their backs turned to each other. Several people stood there taking pictures of the whole fight. There were a few people with videocameras, too. This truly was an attraction. It was like a cowboy standoff in a weird kind of way.

Without a moment's hesitation, both Ash and Remy turned around and threw a Ventôse and a Light of Virtue. They ran towards each other afterwards. As both projectiles negated, it created a flash of light.

As the light disipated, the 2 men were up in the air.

"Sacre blue?" Remy went.

"What?" Ash added.

Ash Crimson executed the super move known as Pluviôse. It was 3 Nivôses in succession. This was a truly impressive move.

At the same time, Remy executed his Supreme Rising Rage Flash super attack. It was similar to Ash's super attack. Both attacks collided with each other and creating a big ball of light. The crowd were in awe.

Both men landed on opposite sides. They still had their backs turned to each other. Remy had a cold look on his face while Ash Crimson smiled like the Cheshire Cat. The sounds of the police sirens got louder and louder.

"Until next time, Remy," Ash said as he ran off.

"Until next time, Ash Crimson," Remy replied as he walked into the crowd to evade the police.

The 2 of them walked their separate paths.

Eiffel Tower, Top

Present Day

Remy brushed his long hair back. He looked at the beautiful scenery that Paris had to offer. To him, he had to go back.

"That's enough for today," Remy said to himself.

He stepped inside the elevator as several people stepped out. It was a long descent down to the bottom. Remy sat back and reminisced about his participation in the 3rd Street Fighter tournament.

He remembered meeting and losing to the Japanese fighter known as Ryu. Ryu was quite something, a warrior with immense power. The man was a street fighter, something that Remy didn't like.

Ryu was walking the same path that Remy's father did. In doing so, Remy was abandoned as a child. It angered him. That was why he hated the street fighter. They fight for no reason just for the sake of fighting.

Standing in one corner was a couple making out. Remy looked away to ignore it. He continued to think about the people he met during that tournament. One person was a wrestler named Alex, who was sought out by the likes of Gill and his organization.

Alex was like Ryu, wanting to be the strongest there was. However, Alex easily lost to Ryu. But, he still had potential. The man was going on the same journey as Ryu. Because of that, Remy had a beef with Alex.

The sounds of kissing and making out were starting to get distracting for Remy. Without a moment's hesitation, Remy tapped on the man's shoulder. In return, the man turned to face Remy with a pretty annoyed look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Can you please wait until I'm off the elevator," Remy asked kindly.

"How about I knock you out for I can go back to her?" the man replied back.

"I asked nicely," Remy replied.

"How about we fight now, mon ami?" the man asked.

"Is asking you to wait too much to ask," Remy calmly retorted.

"Seems so," the man replied about to throw a punch. He threw a punch that Remy effortlessly avoided.

In return, Remy threw a Light of Virtue and a Rising Rage Flash that sent the man flying off the floor of the elevator. Upon landing, the man lost consciousness. The woman was scared after watching what had just happened.

"He'll be fine," Remy said not looking at the woman.

The woman looked at her knocked out boyfriend and then at Remy. Remy still kept his back to the couple. She remained silent in fear that Remy would do the same to her.

Leaning back, Remy continued to think about what made him into a street fighter. He was looking for his purpose. The elevator finally made it to the bottom floor as Remy calmly stepped out. At the same time, the woman was trying to drag her boyfriend out.

Newpaper Stand

Remy stood there reading several newspapers.

Seemed that most of the articles were talking about the Millennium Tournament. Many people would be going to Osaka, Japan. This would determine who really is the best of the best. Remy put the paper back and looked at a magazine dedicated to the tournaments.

On the cover was a newsphoto of Terry Bogard, known as the Legendary Lone Wolf. Everybody seemed to go crazy about this year's Millennium Tournament. Leaving the magazine alone, Remy left the newspaper stand.

Somehow, Remy felt drawn to this tournament. It was almost a week away. Contestants from around the world were already making their way to Osaka, Japan.

"Osaka it is," he said to himself.

It was a very busy day in Paris, France. Remy immediately headed to the train station to purchase a ticket to take a train all the way to China. From there, he'd get a boat ticket to Japan. Then, he'd make his way to Osaka and compete in the Millennium Tournament.

He thought about the fight he had with Ash Crimson. Their fight was interrupted by the arrival of the authorites. Remy wanted to finish that fight.

Going to the train station was his first step.


	11. United Rivals

United Rivals

Carnival

The schools got together to throw a carnival as a way to raise funds for the school. Last day of school had passed. Parents, students, and faculties were placed all around to see that the carnival ran smoothly. They still had to worry about the rivalries.

Batsu Ichimonji walked around checking out the carnival. His mother and father were tending to a few special events.

Ran Hibiki was running around taking pictures of the carnival. She had received a summer internship working with a newspaper. Her pictures could be sold for cash. Extra money in Ran's pockets for the summer.

"Batsu!" Ran shouted.

"Oh hey," Batsu replied as Ran approached him.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Ran asked.

"It's okay."

"But you rather be fighting, that's so like you," Ran said snapping a shot at Batsu.

"Hey!" Batsu exclaimed quickly covering his face. He blinked some before regaining some composure on his face. He then looked back and forth to see what other people were doing. There, he noticed both Hyo Imawano and Kyosuke Kagami walking together.

"It's not that bad," Ran replied shaking her head some. She took out the roll of film and put and inserted a new one inside. "Well, gotta go," she added. Immediately, Ran went off to take more pictures of the carnival.

"Batsu," Kyosuke said with calmness. He and Hyo stood there as Batsu turned around. Casually, Batsu approached the duo.

"Enjoying summer?" Hyo asked.

"Yeah. But I wished I was somewhere else," Batsu replied. Hyo nodded in agreement with what his cousin had just said.

"We were forced to come here," Kyosuke replied moving his face some to Raizo's direction. The 3 of them took deep sighs.

Raizo was selling tickets to a volleyball game between Gorin High and Taiyo High. The 3 of them looked away and continued walking around the carnival grounds.

"You hear the news?" Kyosuke asked.

"No, what news?" Batsu asked in return.

"3rd Millennium Tournament," Kyosuke replied adjusting his frames.

"I'm entering this time," Batsu said hungering for more combat. This time, Batsu would enter the tournament.

"I'm entering again," Kyosuke replied.

"How was the tournament, brother?" Hyo asked.

"Interesting. Fought against fighters from around the world. I made rivals with Rock Howard," Kyosuke said approaching the water fountaing. Kneeling down, Kyosuke started to drink from the shooting stream of water.

"Rock Howard? He anything like his pops?" Batsu asked.

Kyosuke rose his head some. "No, he's the opposite. Rock actually despises his own father."

"As in Geese Howard?" Hyo asked.

Kyosuke nodded, "the same."

"How tough is Geese?" Batsu asked.

"Geese is really tough," Kyosuke said putting it in the simplest terms.

"Let's get some ice cream," Hyo offered.

"Sounds good to me," Batsu said as he accompanied Hyo. Kyosuke followed them shortly. The trio approached the stand.

"I'll have a waffle cone with chocolate ice cream," Hyo ordered.

"I'll take a chocolate chip cookie dough shake," Batsu said.

"I'll have an iced mocha," Kyosuke ordered. Both Batsu and Hyo gave Kyosuke some glares. Kyosuke simply ignored them. After paying, the 3 of them walked off and proceeded. Hyo was eating his ice cream. Batsu was drinking his shake with Kyosuke drinking his mocha.

They passed by to see Akira dressed as a waitress selling cheesecake. The 3 of them stopped in their place to gawk at Akira.

"Is that Akira?" Batsu asked.

"Appears so," Kyosuke answered while adjusting his shades.

At that instance, Akira spotted the 3. She quickly held the tray and approached the trio. "Hey guys, like to try some cheesecake?" she kindly asked. They were the last 3 on the tray. They were enjoying ice cream.

"We're enjoying ice cream, why not enjoy some cake?" Hyo asked.

"That works for me," Kyosuke said.

"I got it covered," Batsu said pulling out some cash and placing it on the tray. The 3 of them took their cheesecake. They found a table nearby to sit. Quickly, they took their seats and started eating the cheesecake.

"How is it?" Akira asked.

"Very nice," Batsu said.

"Very soft and sweet," Kyosuke added.

"Good texture," Hyo replied.

"Thanks, I made it myself," Akira said taking a seat with them.

"Where's Daigo at?" asked Batsu.

Akira pointed to the bar. Daigo stood there acting as bartender. There were plenty of adults lined up at the bar as Daigo quickly started to serve drinks. It was pretty busy. But, it was pretty entertaining to see Daigo dressed up as a bartender.

"It is pretty funny to see Daigo dressed up like that," Batsu said.

"Better be careful or Daigo will beat you one," Kyosuke said.

Akira laughed. "I wouldn't doubt that." Daigo stood there as he continued to serve drinks left and right.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Batsu asked.

"Brother better hook me up," Akira said.

"Hey, you hear the news?" Batsu asked.

"What news?" Akira asked in response. She was curious to hear what news Batsu had to say to her.

"Millennium Tournament is this week. We're entering," Batsu said.

"I guess I'll enter, too," Akira replied.

The four of them sat there and took a break. As of now, the four of them agreed to go enter the tournament. Kyosuke gave the general idea of what to expect at the tournament. He already formed a friendship and rivalry with Rock Howard.

"Geese Howard's going to be there?" Akira asked. She was quite shocked. Geese Howard's reputation was known throughout the whole world. But, she found this to be an opportunity to fight against the best that this world has to offer.

"Are you definitely in?"

"You bet," Akira said as she opened a bottle of water and started taking sips.

"Where's Edge at?" Batsu asked.

"Knowing Edge, he's out talking with the girls," Akira said pointing to Edge at a distance trying to get his thing on with several women. She simply shook her head. Akira then rose from her seat. "Let's go to the arcade."

"Okay, I'll play you a game of Mortal Kombat," Batsu challenged.

"You're on, Ichimonji," Akira replied with a grin.

The 4 of them headed off to the arcade. Batsu could wait to get on the videogames. Raizo forced the 3 of them to come to this carnival. Hyo, because he was the president of the student body of Justice High. Batsu, because he was Raizo's son. And Kyosuke because he was Hyo's brother and Batsu's cousin.

At another section, Sakura Kusagano and Hinata Wakabi were making funnel cakes. In a line were students from Taiyo High. Hinata was making the cakes while Sakura was serving them as fast as she could.

"Never realized it would be this busy," Sakura said.

"Yeah..." Hinata replied.

A line consisting of Aki, Hide, Maya, Rika, Saya, Teru, Yuji, Alec, Barbara, Thelma, and George came by. After paying money, they took their funnel cakes. There was an area where they could sit and eat.

As soon as the line ended, both Sakura and Hinata quickly made a new mix for the funnel cakes. People were coming over to try their funnel cakes. Sakura took a cloth and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Phew..."

"Exhausting, huh?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. More exhausting than training," Sakura replied. "I can't wait til next week," she said as she continued to stir the new batch up.

"What's next week?" asked Hinata taking a sip of soda.

"Millennium Tournament," Sakura said.

"Really? I'm going to enter, too," Hinata said.

"It'll be fun. You could use the experience," Sakura opted. These were the times where she got to see Ryu. She was his number one fan. Sakura wanted to be like Ryu. While Ryu was fighting the likes of M. Bison, Sakura was investigating Justice High.

"Ryu going to be there?" Hinata asked.

"Of course," Sakura replied.

"Anymore cakes?" asked Natsu who leaned at the counter.

"We're making a new batch right now," Sakura said as Hinata started to cook.

"I need something to eat before the game," Natsu explained as she took a seat next to her two friends.

"Natsu, Sakura and I are going to enter the Millennium Tournament," Hinata said.

"Really?"

"Yup," Sakura said with a smile.

"Maybe I should enter, too. I have nothing to do this summer, either," Natsu said as she smiled. "I guess I'm in, too." She then looked at Sakura. "You entered two of them. Kyosuke entered the last one."

"I guess that's the 3 of us," Sakura said.

The others who were eating the funnel cakes got wind on what was going on. Immediately, the talked amongst themselves.

"Y'know, I'll enter too."

"This should be fun."

"If they're doing it, we can do it too."

"I'm in."

"Where do we sign up?"

The group of Taiyo High students continued to talk amongst themselves. They decided that they wanted seconds and approached the counter for some freshly made funnel cakes. Sakura and Hinata panted as they made more and more.

"These are great."

"I want thirds."

"Same here."

"Me, too!"

"Me, three!"

"Oy..." Sakura went. Hinata let out a sigh.

The two of them continued to make new batter and make more funnel cakes. Others came to try the funnel cakes. Hinata spotted Batsu, Akira, Kyosuke, and Hyo. She started waving to them.

"Hey!!!" she shouted while waving.

"Oh hey, Hinata," Batsu replied as he approached.

"Care to try some funnel cakes?" Hinata asked.

Batsu approached and took a smell of the funnel cakes. They smelled so damn sweet. The funnel cakes looked so tempting. Immediately, he gave in.

"Sure, why not!" Batsu replied as he bought a funnel cake.

"Those funnel cakes sure look tempting," Akira said as she sat across from Batsu. "Care to share?" she asked.

"Eh, sure," Batsu replied as he and Akira shared a funnel cake. "Mmmmmm, those are really good," Batsu complimented.

"These are great," Akira added.

"Your cheesecake was great too," Sakura said with a smile.

"Thanks," Akira replied with a smile.

"I guess we'll split a funnel cake, too," Kyosuke said as he paid at the counter and took a funnel cake. He sat at another table sharing it with Hyo.

"Batsu, I'm entering the tournament with Sakura," Hinata said.

"You are?" Batsu asked. The other three looked at Hinata.

"Yeah. Something wrong?" Hinata asked as she looked at their surprised expressions. Something definitely was up.

"We're entering it, too," Akira said.

"I guess that makes the 7 of us," Natsu said having a funnel cake.

"Didn't notice you were here," Batsu replied.

"I'm incognito," Natsu replied.

"Getting ready for the game?" Kyosuke asked taking a bite from his funnel cake. Hyo tore off a few pieces as well.

"Yeah. I haven't ate anything so far. I needed to get a quick bite before I play," Natsu explained taking another bite of her cake. It was nice and sweet. There was a hint of cinnamon as well.

"So, we're all going to Osaka, then," Kyosuke commented.

"Seems so," Natsu replied.

At that moment, Gan Ishido approached the group. Sakura and Hinata gave blank looks at Gan, who had a bottomless gut. Akira just shook her head.

"Nani?"

"Not him..."

Gan approached the counter, "I want 10 funnel cakes!" He immediately placed his money on the counter. Sakura and Hinata wanted to an anime style drop.

"Oy..."

Both Sakura and Hinata started to strive in order to make the 10 funnel cakes that Gan wanted. It would take awhile. The four of them finished their funnel cakes and rose from their seats.

"That was some great stuff," Akira said.

"Yeah," Batsu added.

"Now, we're going to play Mortal Kombat," Akira said. The 4 of them left and went to the arcade.

Gan sat there as he started to chow down on the funnel cakes. Sakura and Hinata took it as their cue to make more batter and make more cakes. Everybody else watched in shock as Gan ate all the cakes.

"I think I'll have more," Gan said.

Both Sakura and Hinata just looked at each other in complete shock. Hinata took a deep sigh as the 2 of them continued making a new batch of funnel cakes.

"A bottomless gut," Sakura said under her breath.

"Oy..."

'I can't wait for the tournament,' Sakura thought to herself. She would see Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li again. But, she perfectly remembered the friendship and rivalry against the princess of Kyokugen Karate, Yuri Sakazaki.

"Sakura, I heard that you made a rival with somebody," Hinata said.

"Is that true?" Natsu asked.

"Hai. Besides Karin Kanzuki, for once," Sakura said with a slight laugh.

"Eh, I can't stand Karin that much. She's such a stuck up bitch," Natsu commented as she finished her funnel cake.

"What is up with her?" Hinata asked.

"Anyway. The girl is Yuri Sakazaki," Sakura answered.

"The Yuri Sakazaki of Kyokugen Karate?" Natsu asked.

"The same one," Sakura said as she continued helping Hinata make the batch for more funnel cakes.

"What is she like?" asked Hinata.

"We're have a lot in common. We went out shopping after the tournament," Sakura said.

Meanwhile, Kyoko Minazuki, Hideo Shimizu, and Hayato Naketsu sat at the bar counter. Daigo Kazama stood there as the acting bartender. The 3 of them sat at the bar the whole night. Kyoko was drinking her gin and tonic.

Daigo shook his head. 'This is really pathetic,' he thought to himself.

"Kazama, get me another shot of vodka," Hideo said placing some money on the counter. Daigo shook his head and poured Hideo a shot of vodka. He placed the glass in front of Hideo.

"Here. Maybe you shouldn't be drinking too much," Daigo said.

Kyoko let out a laugh. "Hah, that's what they all say. But, who cares what they say?" she asked in a slightly drunken stupor. "Fix me a martini," she then added.

"One martini, coming up," Daigo said as he fixed a martini up for Kyoko.

Daigo couldn't stand seeing people getting wasted at the bar. Taking a bottle of water, Daigo took a deep breath and took a big sip. He shook his head at the sight of Hayato, Hideo, and Kyoko. "What a waste," he said to himself.

"Hey, Daigo...get me a warm sake," Hayato said drunkenly holding his glass. Daigo took a deep sigh and prepared a bottle of hot sake. He placed the bottom on a small plate in front of Hayato.

"Thanks, you're a good man," Hayato said pouring himself a cup of sake.

"I get that a lot," Daigo said taking another sip of water.

Raizo and Shimazu Imawano approached the bar to see Daigo working there. Daigo continued to shake his head at the trio of Kyoko, Hideo, and Hayato.

"Headmaster Imawano," Daigo politely addressed Raizo while cleaning a glass.

"How goes the bartending?" Raizo asked.

"Seems okay, except for the regulars," Daizo answered motioning to the three who were off in their own worlds.

"I see, get me an Asahi beer," Raizo said putting money on the counter.

"I'll have some Evian," Shimazu replied.

"Coming right up," Daigo replied as he took out an ice cold bottle of Asahi for Raizo and popping the top. He then took out a bottle of Evian for Shimazu. Taking a deep sigh, Daigo sipped his water.

"Arigato," Raizo said.

"Arigato," Shimazu also added.

"How is everything going?" Daigo asked.

"Batsu's grades are improving. I saw to that," Raizo said with a very sheepish grin. His wife laughed some as well.

"That's good," Daigo said taking out a bottle of orange juice.

"What about you Daigo?" Raizo asked.

"I'm glad Akira's doing good at Seijyun. I'm about to graduate soon from Gedo. I don't know what I'll do after that," Daigo said.

"Perhaps you should travel around the world for awhile," Shimazu offered.

"Yes. You can learn lots more," Raizo said sipping his beer.

"I want to. But, there's Akira," Daigo said.

"She's a tough girl. Akira hits as hard as her big brother," Raizo said with a laugh. Daigo couldn't help but laugh along with Raizo.

"I suppose you're right," Daigo replied as he drank his orange juice.

"I overheard some students planning to enter in the Millennium Tournament," Raizo said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I hear that Akira is one of the fighters. Kyosuke is entering again," Raizo commented as he took another sip of his beer.

"I guess I'll enter, too," Daigo said finishing the rest of his orange juice.

Raizo then finished his beer and left the empty bottle on the counter. He rose from his seat and stretched his body out some. "I must be off. Have a volleyball game to supervise," he said as he shook hands with Daigo.

"Nice seeing you," Shimazu added.

"Likewise Mr. and Mrs. Imawano," Daigo replied as the couple walked off. Raizo then looked at Hideo and Kyoko. "Don't drink too much."

"Sure..." Hideo replied laughing.

Moments later, a woman in a black schol uniform with a mask over her nose and mouth approached the bar. Daigo recognized the person. "Aoi Hinezaki, what brings you here?" he asked as he continued to clean another glass.

"It's Zaki," the girl replied.

"What do you want?" Daigo asked as he checking on how much alcohol there was left to serve.

"Hit me with some booze," Zaki said.

"You sure?" Daigo asked as he motioned over to the trio getting drunk. Zaki took a look with a deep sigh.

"Not too much, I'll have a whiskey sour," Zaki said putting money on the counter.

"Very well," Daigo said as he mixed Zaki up a whiskey sour. He then casually placed the drink in front of Zaki.

"Thanks," Zaki said as she removed her face mask and started to drink. She blinked some after taking a sip and started to drink more. "Mmmm, this is good," she said complimenting Daigo.

"Thanks," Daigo said with a yawn.

"Hey Daigo, get me a Bicardi Citron," Hideo said.

"Coming right up," Daigo said as he Hideo placed cash on the counter. Quickly, Daigo poured Hideo a shot of Bicardi Citron.

"I'll have another one. That'll be my last one," Zaki said placing more money on the bar counter. Daigo smiled and fixed Zaki up another drink.

"What are your plans for the summer?" he asked.

Zaki got suspicious at Daigo's question. "What do you mean by that?" Zaki asked in response to the sudden question that Daigo asked. Her eyes preened and narrowed at the eyes of the one Daigo Kazama.

"Millennium Tournament is coming up. I'm entering," Daigo said as he placed the drink in front of Zaki.

"Interesting. I guess I will enter, too," Zaki replied.

"Akira will be entering, too."

"I keep hearing of these tournaments," Zaki said.

"Best of the best. Maybe I will be able to fight the likes of Ryu Hoshi," Daigo said.

"Hey, can I have a Tsingtao?" asked a man who approached the bar.

"Coming right up," Daigo said as he immediately pulled out an ice cold bottle of Tsingtao. Popping the top, he placed the bottle on the counter in front of the patron. On top of a coaster.

"Thanks," said the man as he placed money on the counter.

"The Ryu Hoshi?" Zaki asked.

"The very one," Daigo replied as he continued cleaning the drink glasses.

"I'll take some orange Nehi," Zaki said and added, "without the alcohol." Daigo smiled and took out an orange Nehi for Zaki.

"You're going to compete?" Daigo asked.

"This should be interesting. Heh, I know Sakura Kusagano and Kyosuke Kagami entered them. I know they're going to enter this one. Might as well enter myself," Zaki answered as she sipped her orange Nehi.

Daigo immediately opened up a bottle of Ramune and drank it. "Ahhhh, the perfect soda." He continued cleaning the drink glasses. The bar was creating the most funds from the carnival. Adults liked to drink.

Lincyo from Taiyo High approached the bar. "I'll have a Tsingtao," she said to Daigo. Daigo then rose his brow at her.

"Student chairperson drinking?" Daigo asked.

"Just give me one," Lincyo answered placing money on the counter.

"If you say so," Daigo said as he took a deep sigh. He placed a bottle in front of Lincyo. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she replied taking the bottle and walking off.

A bunch of American adults from Pacific High approached the bar. They loved to drink and such. Daigo took a deep breath. "This is going to be a long night," Daigo said.

Zaki then finished her bottle of Nehi. "Get me another one for the road," she said giving Daigo money.

"Sure," Daigo said giving Zaki another Nehi.

"Oh my God, you look so cute!" said a certain blonde haired cheerleader. Daigo looked and saw Tiffany Lords standing there with Roy.

"Oh great," Daigo said to himself.

Daigo kept to himself as he continued serving drinks to the patrons. They were giving Daigo very good money. He was sure keeping himself busy.

"I'll have a whiskey!"

"Give me a Bud Light!"

"I'll take a Red Dog!"

"Got any energy drinks?!"

"I'll have vodka on the rocks!"

"Give me a strawberry daiquiri!!!"

"I'll have a magarita!"

"A 7&7!"

"Gin and tonic!"

"Captain Morgan rum!"

Daigo was giving off a show as he started making drinks for the customers. In between, Daigo would drink some water to keep himself hydrated. Roy and Tiffany looked at Daigo as he continued to serve drinks.

"Look at him go," Roy said.

"Wow..." Tiffany added.

"I'll have a screaming orgasm!"

"Sex on the beach!"

"Angel's tit!"

It was a good thing that Daigo knew a lot about bartending. Daigo was generating a good amount of funds. At the end, the funds would be put together and split amongst the schools. To them, it was a pretty good idea to have a bar.

"I'm in the mood for a Smirnoff," Roy said.

"Me too," Tiffany said as they walked to the bar.

The bar was immediately packed. Daigo was keeping himself busy. At that moment Roy and Tiffany approached.

"Maybe you'd like a hand," Roy said as he hopped behind the bar counter.

"I'll help serve," Tiffany said.

"Arigato," Daigo said. "Some Ramune?" he asked.

"What's that?" Roy asked scratching his head some.

"Soda," Daigo said opening a bottle for Roy.

Roy took the bottle and sipped it. "Mmmm, this is great. Not to sweet. Not to carbonated. The perfect soda," Roy said.

"Somebody say the perfect soda?"

"I think that's what I've heard."

"We gotta try!"

"Oh great..." Daigo said. "Roy, are you going to enter that tournament?"

"Millennium Tournament? I am. Dad's making me. Ken Masters is helping to sponsor the tournament," Roy answered.

"I see. Are you?" Roy asked. Daigo remained silent. "I guess you are." The two of them continued to serve drinks for the night.

Akira and Batsu were in the arcade playing Mortal Kombat. They were even. Hyo and Kyosuke watched as the two of the played.

Shoma and his brother Shuichi tended to the batting cages. The batting cages were generating a vast amount of sums just like the bar. Some drunken patrons approached and drunkely tried to hit the balls.

Soon, everybody gathered to see the volleyball match between Gorin High and Taiyo High. Natsu was the star player for Gorin High. Afterwards, everybody went home for the night. Some of them getting ready for the Millennium Tournament. But they had no idea on what to expect.

"That was a good game," Shoma said.

"Thanks," Natsu said.

"For a hulking amazon," Shoma added as he laughed.

"What? Get back here!" Natsu yelled as she started to chase Shoma around. Roberto Miura, Nagare Namikawa, and Shuicihi Sawamura stood there and laughed their asses off. They were approached by Batsu.

"What's up Batsu?" Negare asked.

"I'm entering the Millennium Tournament? You guys in?" Batsu asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Can't yet. My arm hasn't fully recovered yet," Shuichi said. "But, I'll come watch and support you guys," he added.

"Natsu said she was going to enter," Batsu said.

"I see. Guess time to keep an eye on them," Negare added.

"We'll talk more about it, meet us at the burger joint, tomorrow night," Shuichi said.

"See you guys," Batsu said. He turned around and saw Natsu chasing Shoma around.

The students walked their separate paths. They would use this time to prepare for this year's Millennium Tournament.


	12. Under the Union Jack

Under the Union Jack

London, Boxing Ring

The boxing ring was funded by Dudley, one of the best boxers in the world. After some business, Dudley decided to have a friend spar. Someone from the British Government had challenged him to a fight.

England's number one boxer, Dudley stood in the ring for a challenge. Dudley had a match against the beautiful and seductive MI6 operative, Cammy White. The boxer came from a wealthy family, however they had lost their forture.

Dudley went into boxing to regain that lost fortune. He had even bought back his father's car from the man called Gill. One of his rivals was a man known as Balrog, ex-professional boxer who was barred for excessive brutality. Balrog was a ruthless fighter while Dudly considered himself to be a 'gentleman.'

He believed that street fighting should be played by gentleman. To him, it was like any other sport such as tennis or golf. Dudley was a man of nobility and elegance.

In the ring, Dudley stood there with his hair slicked back, fashionable boxing gloves, shirt with sleeves rolled up, dress pants, dress shoes, and suspenders. He looked like a businessman having a quick spar.

"Let's have a friendly spar, shall we?" Dudley asked.

Cammy stood there and smiled at him. She stood there wearing her red beret hat and skimpy green Delta Red bikini looking outfit with combat boots. The young operative stood there poised and ready.

Leaning against the wall was England's number one bouncer and MI6 operative, Agent Eagle. He stood there with his twin batons. Eagle watched the fight with such anticipation. Both Dudley and Cammy stood ready to fight. They were incredibly skilled fighters.

Both got into their fighting stances with Dudley going into his footwork. The bell rang as Cammy charged forward throwing two straight punches and a back thrust kick. Men standing around weren't just looking at Cammy's fighting, but her body, too.

Dudley blocked both punches and ducked under the back thrust kick. At that moment, Dudley threw a barrage of punches that Cammy blocked and then started poking at her opponent repeatedly with a fierce punch. She kept on poking Dudley who blocked.

It gave Cammy some distance away from Dudley, who was now circling around to get a shot at her.

"Impressive," Dudley said in his English accent.

Cammy threw a side kick that nailed Dudley in the gut with the end of her boot. Dudley stepped back some and rubbed his gut a bit. Recovering, Dudley threw a few jabs and a right cross as Cammy rolled under and tripped Dudley with both her legs.

Dudley fell to the mat but rolled forward back to his feet. Cammy came charging at Dudley, who turned around and threw a left hook to her face. The young Delta Red operative flew back and hit the mat.

"Are you okay?" Dudley asked with concern in his voice.

Cammy then sat up, "I'm okay, love. I'm used to it." She then got back up to her feet and threw a few punches and spin kick to Dudley. Dudley blocked the punches and the kick. Cammy jumped up and smacked Dudley across with an aerial reverse spin kick.

Dudley stumbled back and rubbed his face a bit. "Okay, I believe you," he complimented. Cammy smiled at the compliment. He motioned for Cammy to come at him again. Cammy just smiled and came running at him.

"Cannon Drill!!!" she yelled.

Cammy used her body as a projectile spinning around like a drill. She managed to hit Dudley's legs as he fell forward into a roll. He could feel some pain in his legs; but, he felt he could still go on.

Afterwards, Cammy got to her feet and jumped on the top rope of the ring. She leaped off into the air and did a beautiful corkscrew somersault at Dudley, who turned around. He suddenly looked up to see Cammy flying at him.

"Cannon Drill!" she yelled again.

This time she nailed Dudley in the upper chest as he fell to the mat. That was a pretty hard hit that Dudley took. 'You've taken harder hits than that,' he thought to himself.

'Third time's a charm love,' Cammy thought to herself as she rolled forward and leaped on the top rope. She bounced off and attempted the same thing. Cammy did another corkscrew somersault flying at Dudley.

'Wait for it,' Dudley mentally said to himself.

"Cannon Drill!"

"Nice try, Cammy," Dudley said.

"Huh?!" Cammy went.

Dudley flashed and flew up and countered Cammy's Cannon Drill attack with his Jet Upper. Cammy was nailed in the chin as she hit the mat hard. Dudley gently landed on his feet to a crouching position.

Cammy sat up and shook her head. She couldn't believe that she didn't see that one coming. Without a moment's hesitation, Cammy got back to her feet and charged at Dudley once again. Dudley got up to his feet and charged at Cammy at the same time.

Cammy threw a roundhouse kick that Dudley avoided by moving his head to the side. Dudley countered by throwing a gut punch to Cammy. Gasping a bit for air, Cammy made a 180 and poked Dudley in the gut with a back thrust kick.

With Dudley gasping a bit, Cammy took her opportunity. She grabbed Dudley and executed her Frankensteiner. Hitting the mat, Dudley bounced away from Cammy and laid there for a moment.

Dudley planted his hands on the mat and pushed himself up. He shook his head some trying to regain his bearings.

"Still want to go at it, love?" Cammy asked as she leaned against the ropes.

"I was just getting warmed up," Dudley said as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. He motioned for Cammy to go at him.

"Warmed up, eh?" Cammy said with a girlish laugh.

Obliging Dudley, Cammy charged at Dudley, who stood there. Dudley got back into his stance again. As Cammy got close enough, Dudley did a turn punch extending his fist out making contact with her face.

Dudley then threw several punches to Cammy, who quickly blocked. He then threw an uppercut that connected with Cammy's chin. His punches were hard. Then again, Cammy's hits were hard as well.

Cammy rolled back and got back to her feet. She crouched down and did her footsweep to Dudley again. With his own momentum used against himself, Dudley staggered forward and grabbed the rope to keep himself from falling out of the ring.

"Close one," Dudley said to himself.

Dudley came towards Cammy and threw another barrage of punches. Cammy felt the weight of his fast punches buckle under her. She had to make a bail.

"Cannon Spike!" she yelled.

Cammy broke free and escaped as she flew up with a flying thrust kick known as a Cannon Spike. Dudley was a bit shocked to see how Cammy managed to break free. Doing a moonsault in the air, Cammy gently landed on her feet.

She threw a barrage of fast kicks. Cupping her hands together, she swung a double-fisted strike to Dudley's face.

Dudley felt the hard hit of Cammy's double-fisted strike. He staggered around like he was in la-la land.

'Might as well go in for the kill,' Cammy thought to herself as she saw Dudley staggering around the ring.

"Never thought it would end that quickly," Cammy said. She then charged at Dudley and got ready to take him out.

"Cannon Spike!" she yelled.

As she hit, Dudley looked up and smiled. "I knew you'd fall for that," he said. Cammy's eyes lit up in shock.

Dudley was pretending to be dizzy. Hoping that Cammy would take the bait, and she did. The price was that Cammy fell victim to Dudley's Cross-counter. Dudley's eye glowed as he punched back hard dealing 3x the damage Cammy had just dealt him.

With a blink ofthe eye, Dudley whizzed past Cammy and stood on the opposite side. Cammy fell to her knees and held her hands over her stomach in pain. That was a very hard hit. Cammy had problems standing to her feet.

"You're hurt, would you like to concede?" Dudley asked with politeness.

"Heh, a fighter and a gentleman, I like that," Cammy said as she winced in pain from Dudley's devastating counter hit. "Thanks for the offer, love...but, I must refuse," Cammy answered weakly. She didn't want to give up.

"You certainly do have an iron will like Ryu," Dudley said.

"Heh, you fought Ryu?" Cammy asked as she strugged to get up to her feet.

"I lost to him. But, he sure gave me a fight," Dudley said stretching out some.

"That's Ryu alright, when did you fight him?"

"About over a half a year ago," Dudley said. "Pretty noble and seasoned individual. A warrior's spirit in him. But, he went away to strengthen himself more," he added.

Cammy laughed a bit at that. "That's definitely Ryu, I wonder how Chun-Li puts up with that," she said as she stepped towards Dudley.

"Only time will tell," Dudley replied as he got back into his stance.

"Now it's your turn," Cammy said as she motioned for Dudley to come at her.

Dudley hesitated some as Cammy kept on motioning for him. "Are you sure?" he asked the young fighter.

"Of course," Cammy said.

"It would be rude not to accept," Dudley said as he came at her with a barrage of fast punches. Cammy backflipped away to avoid getting hit by those punches. She continued to block and evade the attacks while waiting for an opening.

This way, Cammy could and would conserve her energy. Dudley threw an uppercut that Cammy backed away from. It left Dudley's chest open.

Cammy didn't waste a moment's notice as she threw several punches to the chest. She followed up with a bunch of hard straight kicks. Dudley didn't have enough time to block, counter, or evade the attacks.

She threw a jump back kick followed by footsweep. Before Dudley could fall to the mat, Cammy had something else in mind.

"Cannon Spike!" she yelled.

Dudley was launched into the air by Cammy's Cannon Spike attack. The crowd was in shock while Agent Eagle snickered under his breath. He knew that Cammy was capable of that stuff. Agent Eagle took a deep breath.

Cammy wasn't done yet. She jumped up into the air and caught Dudley while in mid-air. Dudley was still trying to recover from the attack. Grabbing Dudley, Cammy proceeded to then hit him with a midair Frankensteiner.

She slammed Dudley hard on the mat as he bounced away from her. Cammy stood there and took a slight breather.

"Good show, lass," Dudley said as he slowly got up to his feet. "But this engine has a lot of steam left in it," he said jokingly. He staggered towards Cammy and threw sluggish punches that she easily avoided.

Grabbing Dudley's right arm as he made a sluggish right hook, Cammy effortlessly threw him over on her other side. With Dudley's arm still in her grip, Cammy got down on the mat and placed him in a straight-leg armbar submission.

Cammy arched her back slowly and gradually placing more pressure on Dudley's arm Dudley closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together. It was a very painful submission hold. Still, Dudley refused to give up. He would continue to persevere.

"Give up, love?" Cammy asked applying more pressure to the arm.

"Not there, yet," Dudley replied as he placed his legs up into the air. He had to put up with the pain in order go build up his energy. The boxer had a lot of stamina and endurance in him. In one move, Dudley quickly leaped to his feet.

Cammy was forced to let go of Dudley's arm. Dudley stood there as he held his arm in pain. He slowly moved his arm around. The arm wouldn't be quite as useful for the duration of the fight.

"I have to be extra careful with this arm," Dudley said as he stood there.

Cammy then charged at Dudley, he ducked under and did a Ducking Straight Punch to Cammy's gut. She tried retaliating with a reverse jump spin kick. Immediately, Dudley ducked under and executed his Ducking Upper attack nailing Cammy in the gut.

"Ugggghhhh..." groaned Cammy as he hit the mat and bounced some.

Cammy got up as Dudley charged at her. "My turn," Cammy said as she got up on her feet and charged at her opponent.

"Cannon Drill!" she yelled nailing Dudley in the upperchest part.

Dudley flew back and landed on the mat. He quickly got up and threw another barrage of jabs and crosses at Cammy. Getting close enough to Cammy, Dudley performed his Machine Gun Blow attack as he punched her rapidly.

Cammy took the hits and charged forward and executed her Spin Knuckle attack. It was a hard smack across Dudley's face. The attack caused Dudley to stagger to the right. Cammy came at Dudley and threw hard punches and kicks knocking him all around the ring. People came inside the ring to see what was going on. Police and other people stood outside and looked through the windows. It was a sight to see.

Dudley managed to break free of Cammy's onslaught with another Jet Upper. Cammy took the hit to the face. They both stood there panting some while being covered in sweat.

Cammy charged at Dudley, who quickly started to evade her attacks. It was time to take out the big guns for Cammy.

"It's been fun, but I have other errands today," Cammy said.

Charging up, Cammy went at Dudley and executed her Spin Drive Smasher attack. She pummelled Dudley with that attack. Dudley took serious damage. Cammy nailed him with her barrage of Cannon Drills and Cannon Spikes.

After the onslaught, Dudley stood there desperately trying to stand on his own two feet. His legs were shaking trying to keep balance. "Heh, I'm not giving up yet."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Cammy said.

Dudley refused to give up just yet. He continued to stay on his feet. Approaching Cammy, Dudley's legs continued to shake. They were about buckle under his own weight.

"You sure, you don't want to give up?"

"Why, I'm having so much fun," Dudley said with a slight laugh.

"This is for your own good, love. Call this tough love," Cammy said as she charged at him. She knocked him around with a barrage of attacks. Dudley was still too weak to strike for defend from Cammy's attacks.

To Cammy, it was like knocking around a wounded donkey. Dudley charged up his energy and executed his Rocket Uppercut supermove. Cammy was hit by a barrage of Dudley's Jet Uppers. The last one was very powerful surrounded by a tornado.

Cammy flew back and landed on her ass. That attack really had hurt. Dudley started to pant heavily.

"Now, I'm done; lass. A good fight, it was," Dudley said with a smile.

"Yes it was, love," Cammy replied with a thumbs up.

Dudley gave Cammy his thumbs up. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to pass out now," he added as he gently laid down on the mat. The crowd cheered as several people came and helped Dudley up on his feet.

Agent Eagle came to the ring and assisted Cammy to her feet. Cammy then looked at Dudley and then at Eagle.

"What's wrong?" Agent Eagle asked.

"Nothing. I was wondering if you two go to the same store..." Cammy said with a laugh. Eagle looked at his outfit that consisted of a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

His shirt was just like Dudley's.

Agent Eagle then looked at his pants. They were dark green, just like Dudley's. Cammy looked at both Agent Eagle and Dudley and gave out a laugh.

He then noticed he had suspenders on, just like Dudley. However, Dudley had on a bowtie while Agent Eagle had an orange scarf wrapped around and gently tucked inside.

"See, I'm not like Dudley," he said to Cammy.

"Pfff, whatever..." she replied.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," Agent Eagle replied.

He helped Cammy off the ring. They approached the front doors. At that moment, a large black man with a thick mustache and yellow mohawk came bursting in. The man looked like a common thug.

"I here there's a fight goin on," the man said.

"You thought wrong, Birdie," Agent Eagle replied.

The man was known as Birdie. He had several dealings with M. Bison and his organization known as Shadowlaw. Birdie was a skilled fighter. But, he was nothing but a common thug. Couldn't pass as anything more than a bouncer or hired muscle.

"And they didn't invite me?" Birdie asked.

"What's the point, love?" Cammy asked in rhetoric.

"Did I ask you?" Birdie asked her. Cammy then stuck her tongue out at him.

"What's all that ruckus?" Dudley asked as he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Birdie standing there. He took a deep sigh.

"Dudley," Birdie said with a laugh.

"Who let that gutter trash in?" Dudley asked.

"Nobody," Eagle said in a monotone voice.

"He let himself in," added Cammy.

"Should've known. Birdie's not a gentleman. Only non-gentleman do ungentleman things such as bursting in someplace uninvited," Dudley said.

"Watch your mouth," Birdie said twirling his chain around.

"If it's a fight you want, I'll be happy to oblige you," Agent Eagle said twirling his batons in his hands.

Birdie then laughed. "Hahahahahaha, I accept. I've always wanted to bust your face in," Birdie said to him.

Agent Eagle then let other people hold Cammy. He then moonsaulted onto the mat. "Shall we dance?" he asked.

"Dance? Are you gay or something?" Birdie asked as he got on the mat and stood several inches away from Agent Eagle.

"Another gutter slob looking for a handout no doubt..." Eagle said with a deep sigh.

"I'll show you," Birdie said as he twirled his chain around.

Eagle then looked at the crowd. "I suggest that you all keep your distance," he said to the group. He then looked at his opponent, "you must learn to respect your opponent before fighting."

"Gah! Whatever," Birdie said.

Cammy and Dudley sat next to each other on one of the benches. They got a good view of the fight about to go down between Agent Eagle and Birdie.

"Get ready to have your face broken in," Birdie said as he charged at Eagle. Getting close enough, Birdie started throwing powerful punches at his opponent. He really wanted to beat the shit out of Eagle.

Eagle moved left and right to evade getting hit. "Stand still will ya!!!" Birdie shouted. With some punches, Agent Eagle managed to block with his sticks. He then ducked down and threw a downward punch hitting Eagle in the gut.

"Omph," Eagle went as he moved to his side. Spinning around, Eagle did a spinning back strike hitting the back of Birdie's head with his hard baton. The sensation stung like hell for Birdie.

"Ow! You bloody bastard!" Birdie yelled as he threw a reverse punch to Eagle, who ducked under the attack.

"Stand still for I can punish you!" Birdie shouted.

Eagle saw an opening. He took his chance and smacked Birdie around with his sticks. As Birdie attempted to smack Eagle with a hard backfist, but failed. The bouncer turned MI6 agent ducked and twirled his batons.

Taking his shot, Eagle started attacking Birdie's legs.

"Gah! Damn! It hurts!" Birdie said hopping on his feet. Eagle stood up and smacked Birdie on top of his head. Birdie then held his head. At that moment, Eagle started jabbing his sticks into Birdie's gut.

"Give up?" Eagle asked twirling his sticks with such finesse.

"To you? Never!!!" Birdie replied as he charged at Eagle again.

"You must like punishment don't you?" Eagle asked as he waited for Birdie to attack him again. Birdie continued throwing punches at Eagle, who effortlessly blocked.

"We have a mutual agreement," Eagle added.

"Shut your mouth!" Birdie yelled as he threw a right hook that Eagle deflected.

"You like receiving punishment. And I like giving it," Eagle replied as smacked Birdie across the face with both batons.

"Heh, you sound like a flaming homosexual!!!" Birdie yelled nailing Eagle with a double-handed uppercut.

"Umph!" Eagle went as he stumbled back. "I got no problem receiving punishment as well," he added while recovering from the attack.

"Eagle, I always knew you were a cock muncher since our days as bouncers!!!" Birdie exclaimed as he punched Eagle around. Birdie jumped up into the air and threw a downward punch at Agent Eagle.

Eagle was taking damage. But it didn't seem to faze him at all. Cammy and Dudley watched while drinking some water.

"Not so tough now, are you?!" Birdie said striking Eagle repeatedly.

Immediately, Eagle jumped at Birdie and did a long straight strike to the nose. Birdie held his nose in pain.

"My nose! You hurt my nose!"

"All's fair in love and war," Eagle said.

"Shut the hell up with that gay talk!" Birdie yelled.

"Manchester Black!" Eagle yelled as he did a spinning lariat with his sticks. He dealt pain to Birdie for several hits. He then jumped up and did a downward strike with both sticks hitting Birdie on the head.

Birdie held his head again as Eagle struck the gut area.

"Omph!" Birdie went holding his gut. Eagle struck the face area again of Birdie. At that moment, Birdie held his face.

"This is going nowhere," Eagle said as he struck Birdie's chest with the batons.

Eagle went down and smacked Birdie's shins with the batons. This caused Birdie to shout in pain while hopping up and down.

"Ah! Why you little-" Birdie said before getting cut off.

Eagle smacked Birdie across the face with left hook smash followed by spinning back baton smash. He was dealing Birdie for severe damage.

"You do not know the first thing about brutality," Eagle said verbally cutting down his opponent.

Eagle threw out his elbow and pegged Birdie in the face. Blood was coming out from Birdie's nose and staining Eagle's sleeve. Looking at his sleeve, Eagle saw the blood stains and shook his head.

"This will take a while to wash out," Eagle said.

"Oh well," Eagle added as he threw a few punches to Birdie's face. He then started to smack Birdie across the face repeatedly with both batons. This was Eagle's idea of being harsh and brutal.

"Ugggghhh..." Birdie groaned.

"I'll show you the real meaning of being brutal," Eagle insured as he slammed his stick downward hitting Birdie on top of his head. Crouching down, Eagle used both his sticks to sweep Birdie off his feet.

"Ugggghhhh..." Birdie said as he laid on the mat.

"Admit that I'm your better. Admit it!" Eagle demanded as he stood there waiting for a response.

"I admit that you're my better, mate," Birdie said.

"Good," Eagle replied as he started to walk away.

"When hell freezes over!!!" Birdie added as he got up to his feet and faced Eagle. Eagle turned around and shaking his head.

"You should've kept that sentence to yourself," Eagle said.

"What's it to you?" Birdie asked.

"It would've sparred you the extra punishment I was going to give you," Eagle said placing one baton over his shoulder.

"I oughta break your face for that," Birdie said.

"You are a glutton for pain and abuse, aren't you?" Eagle asked.

"That's it!" Birdie yelled as he came charging. He threw punches at Eagle. In between, Birdie would thrust his foot out. Eagle managed to block most attacks. But a few hit him.

Birdie crouched down and did an uppercut with his mohawk. The thug indeed had a very hard head as Eagle soon realized. Eagle stumbled back trying to recover.

"Bull Spike!" Birdie yelled as he grabbed Eagle and headbutted him repeatedly. Eagle was slightly disoriented from the attack.

Birdie released the hold he had on Eagle. As Eagle staggered around, Birdie ran at him and took to the air. "You're gonna pay for embarassing me!" he yelled as he did a missle drop kick to Eagle's chest knocking him to the mat.

"Ummmmmmm..." Eagle groaned.

Eagle got up only to see Birdie knock him down with a powerful thrust kick. It was like a boot to the chest. The MI6 agent fell downward only to have Birdie grab him by the neck. Picking Eagle up, Birdie wasted no time in slamming him on the mat.

"Now you admit that I'm your better!" Birdie demanded with a laugh.

"I will," Eagle said slowly getting up. "When pigs fly!" he added while yelling.

"You're gonna regret saying that," Birdie insured. Eagle charged forward as Birdie knocked him off his feet with another double-fisted uppercut. He then grabbed Eagle by the legs and got ready to execute another move.

"Bad Throw!" Birdie yelled throwing Eagle across the ring.

Eagle hit the ropes and bounced at Birdie, who then did a powerful shoulder ram. It connected with Eagle's chest dealing more damage.

"Give up?!" Birdie asked with a laugh. Taking out a comb, Birdie combed his blonde mohawk. He then placed the comb into his back pocket.

"Not quite," Eagle said slowly getting up.

"Not yet?!" Birdie asked as he ran forward and kicked Eagle in the face as he was on his knees with hands planted on the ground. It was a dirty move. Eagle flew back and hit the mat again.

"That was uncalled for," Dudley rose from his seat protesting.

"Heh, that was a dirty shot," Eagle said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, like that ever stopped you?" Birdie rhetorically asked with another loud laugh. He was sounding quite obnoxious. "Get up!" he demanded.

Eagle got back to his feet as Birdie got there to knock him back down with a double-handed slam to the shoulder. He fell to his knees while holding his shoulder in pain. That attack had really hurt. Eagle had to retaliate.

"St. Andrew Green!" Eagle yelled as rose up using both sticks like a baseball bat as he swung upwards creating an arc of energy. The attack repelled Birdie and allowed Eagle to keep his distance.

"Lucky shot," Birdie said.

Eagle jumped up and attempted a downward swing. Birdie had another thing up his sleeve. "Bad Scrap!" he yelled twirling his chain. He caught Eagle in the air and used the chain to slam him down hard on the mat.

"Nice try," Birdie said with sarcasm.

"Uggghhh... You're so into whips and chains," Eagle said slowly getting up to recover. "You into that S & M stuff?" he asked.

Eagle's innuendos started to piss the hell out of Birdie. The thug wanted to do something to shut Eagle up for good. Those words were starting to get to him. "The hell are you implying?!" Birdie demanded as his eyes started to flare up in anger.

Both Eagle and Birdie charged at each other. "I'll shut you up for good!" Birdie shouted all obnoxiously.

Birdie charged up as he yelled, "here comes The Birdie!!!" He rushed at Eagle executing a barrage of Bull Heats. Those things hit really hard. Eagle still managed to endure.

"Uggghhh... Hmph, you call that brutal?" Eagle asked.

"What the bloody hell you talking about?" Birdie asked.

"Let me show you the true meaning of brutality," Eagle said as Birdie charged at him.

"Shut up!!!" Birdie shouted.

"Don't say I didn't tell you," Eagle said as Birdie got close enough. "Manchester Gold!!!" he yelled as he did a powerful version of his Manchester Black. But, a cyclone of gold surrounded Eagle. He then launched Birdie into the air.

"Here it comes," Cammy said.

"Hmmmm?" Dudley went.

"You'll see," Cammy answered.

Birdie came down as he landed on Eagle's stick. It was quite painful. The whole audience winced and cringed at the sight.

"That has to hurt," Dudley said.

"I wouldn't know. But, I don't think I'd like to find out," Cammy added.

Birdie fell to the mat. He slowly got up wanting more. "Uggghhhh, I'm not done yet!" he shouted wanting to fight Eagle more.

"But, you are," Eagle said as he went at Birdie. "Union Jack Platinum!!!" he yelled as he did a lightning-fast barrage of stick attacks. He finished off with an Oxford Red. Birdie was laying on the ground in pain.

"Uggggghhhhh..." Birdie groaned as he fell unconscious.

"That's enough for the day," Eagle said as he exited the ring.

"Just leave Birdie there," Dudley said. Eagle took a seat with Cammy and Dudley as he took a breather.

Eagle's cellphone started to ring. "Hello, Eagle here," he answered. "I see, you'd like to see us as soon as possible?"

"Alright, we'll be there," Eagle said as he hung up.

"Work?"

"Yes, HQ requested our immediate presence," Eagle said.

"There goes my day," Cammy said as she and Eagle rose from the bench. The 2 of them walked off as Cammy turned around and looked at Dudley. "We should do this again sometime," Cammy said.

"I'd be happy to oblige," Dudley replied.

Eagle and Cammy left the ring to see a car ready to take them to HQ. One agent stood there and opened the door for both Cammy and Eagle.

"Ladies first," Eagle insisted.

"Yeah, sure," Cammy said as she stepped inside. Eagle took a seat next to her. They sat there and relaxed for the rest of the ride.

Dudley stepped out and walked towards his car. He noticed flyers placed around talking about the next Millennium Tournament. This had seem to catch Dudley's full undivided attention.

"Millennium Tournament, I might as well enter," he said to himself.


	13. MI6 & Delta Red

MI6 & Delta Red

MI6 HQ, Briefing Room

Cammy and Eagle were seated around an oval table in the briefing room. Joining them were Cammy's teammates of Delta Red. They were Colonel Wolfman, Rita Luwanda, McCoy, and George.

"Cammy," said Wolfman.

"Hey, they called you guys in, too?" Cammy asked.

"Yeah," Wolfman said as he noticed some bruises on Cammy. "Rough night?"

"Nah, just a friendly spar," Cammy answered.

"Eagle," Wolfman acknowledged as he shook hands with him.

"Wolfman," Eagle replied.

"You have bruises too," Wolfman said taking notice.

"Not too bad, I've had worse," Eagle replied.

"Birdie thought you were hitting on him," Cammy said with a laugh.

'That doesn't surprise me,' Wolfman thought to himself. He took a seat behind Cammy but wanted to avoid sitting next to Eagle. The Delta Red operative perfectly knew that Eagle was waiting to jump out from the closet.

'He's gay alright,' McCoy thought to himself.

'I like his taste in clothing,' Luwanda thought to herself, looking at Eagle.

The room went dark as dim lights came on. In front of them was a screen that had a mission briefing. One person stood there to brief the six operatives. He was a slender man that seemed to be in his 50s.

"White, Eagle, Wolfman, Luwanda, McCoy, George," the man addressed them. They all nodded back to him. He signaled for the man in the back to turn on the digital projector. "As you all know, the next Millennium Tournament coming up soon in Osaka, Japan."

"Another one, sir?" Cammy asked.

"Yes. With all the dealings going on, they decided to have another tournament," the man replied to Cammy. "I know that you've fought in the tournament two times," he stated to Cammy.

"And Eagle, I know you entered the last one," he added.

"Indeed," Eagle replied.

"You want us to enter," Cammy said as she leaned back in her chair.

"That's correct, Miss White," the man said.

"Just say so," Cammy added.

"This is not for leisure. But, this is an assignment," the man explained to Cammy.

A dossier on M. Bison popped up on screen. That seemed to get Cammy's attention. Cammy used to be one of Bison's dolls. But Vega rescued Cammy and brought her over to MI6. She remembered seeing M. Bison at the last 2 Millennium Tournaments.

M. Bison was a madman who wanted to recruit the greatest fighters into his army. It wasn't optional. But, it was mandatory. Either join Shadowlaw or die. They had many dealings around the world. Especially in Southeast Asia and South America.

"As you all know, the leader of Shadowlaw will be there. He is still under investigation of all his illegal dealings. Consisting of kidnapping, murder, drug dealing, and arms trading," the man said. Cammy already knew that.

Immediately, dossiers of all the dolls under Bison shown up. Cammy knew who they were. Reconaissance managed to take snapshots of the 12 dolls.

"These are Bison's dolls. Brainwashed and enfused with Psycho Power," the man said.

Cammy knew them as Enero, Fevrier, Mars, Aprile, Satsuki, Juni, Juli, Santamu, Xiayu, Jianyu, Noembelu, and Decapre. Noembelu had a Native American head dress on her. She was T.Hawk's brainwashed sister named Julia.

"They are Bison's deadliest warriors," the man said.

Wolfman could sense Cammy's hostility towards M. Bison. They it snapped to pictures of Bison's right-hand men. Victor Sagat, Vega de la Cerna, and Balrog.

"As you all know; Sagat, Vega, and Balrog," the man said. Cammy paid close attention to Vega's picture. A vain sociopath who hid behind his mask. Sagat was the former world champion. He was known as the Emperor of Muay Thai.

Sagat joined Shadowlaw in hopes of taking out the Japanese fighter who defeated him, Ryu Hoshi. However, Sagat was under investigation for the murder of Go Hibiki, the father of Dan Hibiki. Ryu left a scar on Sagat's head and chest. But Go Hibiki took out Sagat's eye.

Then there was Balrog. Barred from the world of professional boxing due to his excessive violence. Shadowlaw was Balrog's way to fame and fortune. Balrog is definitely one of M. Bison's most brutal fighters.

Cammy perfectly remembered them.

"That Balrog really must work out. And Sagat, too," Eagle said. Everybody in the briefing room looked at him funny. "And Vega, what a looker," he added. Wolfman sat there and shook his head.

'I always knew Eagle was a bloody fruity-ass,' Wolfman thought to himself.

"We have Bison's elite soldiers. Blade, Arkane, F7, and Khyber," the man said as he continued to brief the group.

"Must've been recently added, I know about Blade," Cammy said. Blade was a deadly opponent who could make energy blades from thin air. The other 3 must've been Bison's newest cyborg warriors.

"These 4 are to be handled with extreme caution," the man said.

Another picture popped up on screen. It was a person that none of the people had seen before. He looked like a cowboy on a horse. The man was meeting with M. Bison.

"Who's that?" Wolfman asked.

"Sources have no idea. However, the man is a crackshot with his gun. It appears out from thin air," the man said.

"A cowboy...now I've seen everything," Eagle said.

"Yeah," Cammy added.

"Shadowlaw's version of the Village People," Eagle replied. This sent laughter throughout the room.

"Okay, back to business," the man said getting a few laughs. "He is very deadly. Taken with extreme caution. But, you two will find out at the tournament," he continued.

"Right," Eagle said.

"Affirmative," Cammy added.

Cammy sipped from her glass of water. The mysterious cowboy was completely new to Cammy. It wouldn't cross Bison to hire outside help. She would have to find out more about that mysterious cowboy on a horse.

"However, Shadowlaw isn't the main concern," the man said.

"Then why did you bring it up, sir?" Rita asked.

"We're moving in on Shadowlaw's operations as we speak. We'll apprehend M. Bison at the Millennium Tournament," he answered calmly.

"What's the main concern?" McCoy asked.

"The Umbrella Corporation," the man sternly replied.

"The blokes responsible for making Raccoon City night of the living dead?" Cammy asked. She gulped down even more water. Wolfman poured Cammy another glass. The plot was beginning to thicken.

"The plot thickens," Eagle said as he sipped his water.

"Umbrella is currently under investigation by a new group called US-Stratcom," the man explained. He continued to explain, "Umbrella denies reponsibility for the outbreak. All evidence was destroyed when it when Clinton issued the operation _bacillus terminus_."

"I see," Eagle responded placing his hand on his chin.

"There is yet no proof that Umbrella had any dealings. People willing to testify either go missing and/or possibly wind up dead," the man added.

"Just like Shadowlaw," Cammy said.

"Umbrella is vieing for the last sponsor slot for this year's Millennium Tournament. Their true intent is unknown," the man continued with the briefing. "US-Stratcom operative, Bruce McGivern will be in Osaka in a few days to join in on the investigation."

"Two mansions in the Arklay mountains blew up around July of 98. Few months later, the Outbreak in Raccoon City. Then there was Sheena Island. And then there was Rockfort Island and Antarctica," he added.

"I see," Cammy replied. She took another gulp of water. They showed news footage and photos of the walking dead ravaging the city. For once, she felt that she was better off dealing with the likes of Shadowlaw. This is the first time that Cammy had felt extreme fear in her life. Her heart was pounding faster and faster.

Her heart was beating rapidly. It started to get loud that it flushed out everybody else in the room. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Miss White?" asked the man.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine," Cammy replied taking another sip of water.

"Many criminal organizations are going to be there. They are being investigated. It will be a joint effort. We will be sharing whatever information is found," the man said.

"Right," Cammy said.

"Three of the surviving STARS operatives will be in Osaka, Japan," the man said. Pictures of Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Rebecca Chambers were placed on the screen. They were the ones that Umbrella had try to eliminate to keep their dark secret from being revealed.

"They're tough as nails," Cammy said.

"Indeed they are. They are accompanied by Claire Redfield, Carlos Oliviera, and Leon S. Kennedy," the man added. Chris' sister, an ex-Umbrella merc, and a rookie police officer.

Then they showed a dossier on Albert Wesker, who was MIA. Presumed dead by numerous governments. "This here is Albert Wesker. Former STARS operative. He vanished after the Spencer Mansion incident. Chris Redfield said to have seen him in South America. But, authorities thought he was delusional."

"Chances are he'll be there?" Cammy asked.

"Yes," the man said.

"I see..."

"Cammy, you and Eagle will leave for Osaka at 0800 hours. I suggest you use this time and get your things ready," the man instructed.

"Okay," Cammy said.

"The rest of the team will join shortly," the man added. "However, you will be joined by Chun-Li Xiang, William Guile, Charlie Nash, and Rolento Schugerg."

"They're joining, too?" Cammy asked.

"Yes. They will be conducting their own investigation of Umbrella," the man said. "So, I will let you use this time to everything squared away. Dismissed."

All 6 of them rose from their seats and exited the briefing room. Cammy had an uneasy feeling inside her stomach. She blinked rapidly. Chances are, she could come face to face with the living dead.

"Been watching too many zombie movies?" George asked with a laugh.

Cammy took a deep sigh and gave George the finger. She walked off in her own direction. This was something new to her. Instead of fighting people, she might possibly have to contend against Umbrella's zombies and monstrosities.

"First it was Psycho Power, now we're dealing with the undead. What's next?" Cammy asked.

"Shouldn't ask those questions," Wolfman said as he caught up with Cammy.

"Heh, I suppose you're right," Cammy answered back. She stopped at the water fountain and bent down to take a drink.

"Don't drink too much," Wolfman said with a laugh. "Spooked about this mission?"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem right. It feels very weird," Cammy replied as she continued walking down the narrow hallway. This had just given her the creeps. Her main mission was to investigate the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.

"I know what you mean. The walking dead? I thought that was only in the movies," Wolfman said.

"Yeah..."

"The team wants to take you out before your deployment," Wolfman said.

"Where to?"

"Our usual place," Wolfman said.

"Lovely. I just love eating there," Cammy said.

"Come meet us in a few hours, okay?" Wolfman asked.

"Right," Cammy said as she walked off. She headed to the garage and towards her Meredes Benz. This would be the time to really consider getting another dayjob. "Zombies..." she muttered to herself.

But, she decided to think about the better stuff. Stepping inside her car, Cammy turned on the ignition and placed some techno music. Pulling out, she left the MI6 building.

"Okay, Cam. Just think about the positives of this assignment," she said to herself. "Just don't think about the hungry zombies wanting to rip your body to shreads," she added.

Cammy took deep breaths. She thought about getting to face off against Chun-Li again. They were good friends and rivals. There was the possibily of punching one to M. Bison, the man who kidnapped her at an early age.

There was the thought of fighting against those people who partook in those King of Fighters tournaments. She knew about Rugal Bernstein and Geese Howard. One of her concerns was the power of Orochi.

Orochi was just as dark as Bison's Psycho Power or Gouki's Satsu No Hadou. Bison and Rugal wanted power. Gouki just had a killing intent. Cammy used to have the killing intent. But maybe she still does.

"Osaka, here I come," Cammy said.


	14. Called Out

Called Out

Chun-Li's Apartment

Chun-Li Xiang stood there in the furnished living room of her apartment. Surrounding her were numerous cardboard boxes with all sorts of stuff inside. She had recently set up residence in New York City after moving all the way from Beijing, China. It was a long and tiring move. But, she wasn't an American citizen.

"Huff...this is gonna take all week," Chun-Li said to herself.

She stood there with her hair down. Chun-Li wore a sexy black spaghetti strap tanktop and a pair of pink sweat shorts. It was almost noon. There was a long black leather couch with coffee table in front. The coffee table had all sorts of Chinese-style carvings.

At the end of the wall was an HDTV that Chun-Li had gotten off of Ebay for a really good price. While Chun-Li was unpacking, she watched news coverage on the pre-Millennium Tournament. She was a 2-year veteran of the tournament.

This was the life of an Interpol agent.

On the left wall of the apartment was a Chinese wall scroll. Had the 5 elements on there in black caligraphy. There was a wooden shelf with several picture frames strewn across. One picture was Chun-Li as a child.

Another picture was that of Dorai Xiang, her father. Dorai was murdered by M. Bison. Another was of Chun-Li and Ryu. They were currently dating. Another was of her and Cammy. They were girlfriends. Not in the lesbian type of way. The last picture was of Chun-Li with Guile, Charlie, and Rolento. All 4 of them were now regularly assigned together.

Kneeling down, Chun-Li started taking out folded out clothes. Immediately, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello, Xiang here," Chun-Li said as she answered the phone.

"Adjusting to the Big Apple?"

"Yeah, you could say that," she said.

"I need you at HQ pronto."

"Okay, I'll be there," Chun-Li replied as she hung up the phone. "Oy... I guess this definitely will take awhile before I get settled in."

She immediately headed to her medium sized bedroom and closed the door behind. There was a spaceous closet in the bedroom. Chun-Li opened the doors and selected a professional woman's business outfit.

It was sexy, yet professional.

After a few minutes, Chun-Li exited her apartment and locked the door. It was a 20 story apartment building. Chun-Li happened to live on the 16th floor. She approached the elevator and pressed the button.

Minutes later, the door opened. Exiting was a the wrestler known as Alex and his daughter. Next to the daughter was the girl that Chun-Li had adopted.

"Where you going, mommy?" the girl asked.

"Mommy got called to work, I'm sorry," Chun-Li said as she kneeled down with a smile. "Having fun with your new friend?"

"Sure am! We went to the skating ring," she said.

Chun-Li then stood up and faced Alex. "I'm sorry about this, Alex," she said with a deep sigh.

"I understand," Alex said. "I can look after her while you're gone. Least I can do," he added. He felt that he was greaty indebted to Chun-Li. Alex had been captured by Gill. But, it was Chun-Li who freed him from captivity.

"Thanks, you be good. You here?" Chun-Li asked. The girl then politely nodded.

"Tom and Patricia should be back from grocery shopping soon. We'll go see a movie," Alex said.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can," Chun-Li said.

"Have a good one," Alex said as the 3 of them stepped out. Chun-Li then stepped inside the elevator. Using his money from wrestling and endorsements, Alex rented an apartment in the very same building that Chun-Li did. It was very much to Chun-Li's convenience.

The doors closed as Chun-Li laid back against the wall. After spending all this time and energy moving and settling in, she gets called on a mission.

"I just love my job," Chun-Li said with such sarcasm.

Then, she heard about how busy the traffic was in NYC. That prompted her to let out a few groans of mental pain.

To her, it would be nice working with the other 3 again. She was still getting used to working with Rolento Schugerg. Rolento was a former military officer. However, he had scuffles with Guile back then.

Rolento was a very strict officer. He had all sorts of things set out to keep his men in check. One time, Rolento hung a guy by his own ankles. After being discharged, Rolento went to Metro City and joined the Mad Gear gang.

But now, Rolento proves to be a vital part of the team.

The first person she worked with was First Lieutenant Charlie Nash. Chun-Li wanted revenge on Bison for killing her father. Charlie wanted to stamp out all corruption in the US Army. The 2 joined forces to combat Bison.

She then worked with Guile when he was sent out to stop Chun-Li and Charlie from going on with an 'illegal' mission. However, Guile learned that his superiors were crooked. He joined Chun and Charlie to take down Shadowlaw.

HQ didn't take a moment's notice to call Chun-Li out.

Andrews Air Force Base, DC

Colonel William Guile spent the day sitting there watching news coverage of this year's Millennium Tournament. He sat there wearing a pair of PT shorts and a gray sleeveless shirt. Sitting with him was his daughter, Amy.

Jane was in the kitchen fixing lunch. He was stretching out. It was a very long day yesterday with lots of training and training. Guile was sore from hitting the gym the last few days. The man was named 'King of the Air Force.'

William Guile won a gym sponsored tournament. Shocked the hell out of the whole Air Force. He was a street fighter and SOG operative. Guile was the brother-in-law to Eliza, Jane's sister. However, Eliza is married to the one known as Ken Masters.

Jane loved to see Mel. Amy had a slight crush on Sean Matsuda, who was studying under Ken Masters. However, Guile has a slight dislike to Ken's playboy attitude. He always hated visiting Ken in San Francisco.

Guile does have a brother in Metro City who wrestles professionally. He goes by the name of Gunloc. But, got his ass kicked by Cody Onahan when he hit on Jessica Haggar.

"William, lunch will be ready soon," said Jane in the kitchen.

"Let's get washed up, Amy," Guile said.

Guile has fought a lot of wars. He was even a skilled pilot. There was a lot he's seen. One thing that sparked him was that one of his former men was dishonorably discharged. His name was Chris Redfield.

He was even more shocked to see that Chris had joined STARS.

Going to the bathroom, Guile closed the door. Nature called. Washing his hands, Guile left the bathroom as Amy stepped in to wash her hands.

"What are we having?" Guile asked rubbing his stomach.

"Southern fried pork chops," Jane said.

"Mmmm, my favorite," Guile said as he stepped inside the dining room. He helped Jane set the table for the 3 of them.

Soon, the 3 of them sat at the table. Amy said prayers before starting lunch. Soon, the 3 of them got to eating. Guile finished one pork chop and went for another. He was really hungry. Amy and Jane just watched as Guile chowed down.

"You must be hungry, dad," Amy said.

"Are you kidding?" Guile asked eating a dinner roll.

"If you say so," Amy said eating her pork chop.

The phone started to ring. Guile was busy stuffing his face. Jane then looked at their daughter. "Amy, can you get the phone?"

"Sure, mom," Amy said leaving the table. She went and got the phone and answered. "Hello, Guile residence?"

"May I speak to Colonel Guile?"

"Um, we're in the middle of lunch," Amy said.

"I need to talk with him. It's urgent," the man said.

"Can't it wait until after? He can call you back," Amy said annoyed.

"I'm afraid it can't wait."

"May I ask who's calling?" Amy asked.

"I can't disclose that."

"I see," Amy said. She then looked at Guile. "Dad, phone for you!" she shouted.

"Can't it wait?" Guile asked.

"That's what I asked," Amy said taking a deep sigh. "The guy said that it's very urgent. That, it couldn't wait."

"Great..." Guile mumbled as he rose up from his seat. He wiped his lips with the dinner cloth. Annoyed, Guile approached and politely took the phone from Amy.

"Sorry, dad."

"It's okay," Guile said. Amy went back to the dining room. "Guile here. What is this about? I was having lunch with my family."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"You better be."

"This is Interpol. We have an important mission for you. Chun-Li Xiang has already been contacted. Your presence is requested here in New York City, ASAP," the man said.

"What's this about?"

"You'll know when you get there. A car will come and pick you up in 30 minutes."

"Great..." Guile said as he hung up. "Just great..."

"What is it, honey?" Jane asked.

"I have to leave for New York. I'm being called out," Guile said. "Car will be ready to pick me up in about 30 min."

"I see," Jane said.

Guile headed to the bedroom and got changed. Now, he was wearing green camo pants, boots, and a green tanktop. He put on a bomber jacket and got a travel bag ready. Heading to the living room, Guile placed the bag on the couch.

He proceeded to the dining room to finish the rest of lunch. Guile ate as much as he could. There was a lot to think about. The car would take him to the airfield, he'd be flown off to JFK International Airport. From JFK, Guile would be taken to Interpol HQ.

Guile worked with a lot of people. One person he knew that hated him was Doctrine Dark. A man of German descent. D. Dark was thought of as dead. It was during a scuffle with another company. The battle had scarred D. Dark physically and mentally.

D. Dark had to wear a filter mask. He might be part-machine now. Guile and D. Dark might meet again sooner than he thought.

After 30 minutes, Guile was called out. There was a military jeep with an enlisted waiting outside. As Guile exited the front door, the enlisted man saluted him. In return, Guile saluted him back. Guile stepped into the passenger's side. Enlisted man got on the driver's side and turned on the ignition. The 2 headed out to the airfield, where Guile would take off for NYC. It would take about less than an hour to get to NYC from DC.

Occasionally, he would drop in to see Chris Redfield while in DC to catch up on some good old times. Soon, Guile would learn about his mission.

At the same time, Charlie was on a flight from Fort Bragg, North Carolina. Rolento was on a flight from Metro City. He was currently training people to help protect Metro City from gang activity and violence. It was something that Mike Haggar had commended.

Soon, the 4 of them would be joined together.


	15. Native American Boxer and the Scarred Ti...

Native American Boxer and the Scarred Tiger

Southtown, USA

Pao Pao Cafe

Richard Meyer, Bob Wilson, and other customers stood outside of the cafe. There was a fight about to break out. Standing in one area was the Native American light heavyweight boxer known as Rick Stroud. Several feet away from Rick Stroud was Gato.

"I guess we have to settle it like this," Rick Stroud said cracking his knuckles.

"Seems that we must," Gato said coldly.

Rick got into his boxing stance as Gato just stood there. The of 2 them charged at each other without saying a single word to one another. Gato threw a powerful hook fist as Rick ducked under and threw an uppercut nailing Gato in the chin.

Gato stumbled back and felt his chin. Rick Stroud landed a hard hit on him. That wasn't all, Rick Stroud came at Gato once again. This time, Rick brought his A-game on. He threw 2 downward jabs at Gato's side.

But Gato had something up his sleeve. He dashed forward and threw his Palm Strike attack to the chest of Rick Stroud, causing him to stumble back a bit. With Rick staggering back a bit, Gato came forward and smacked him with a hop kick.

Gato threw a barrage of palm strikes to the chest and face of Rick. There was no way that Rick could've blocked or countered the attacks. Rick was knocked back several feet with a side thrust kick from Gato.

"Ugggghhhh..." Rick groaned as he shook the pain off.

Gato grabbed Rick and tossed him on the other side. Rick laid there disoriented. Everybody else stood there and watched in shock.

Rick slowly got back to his feet and signaled Gato to attack. Gato rushed at the young boxer ready to nail him with another barrage of attacks. But, the young Native American boxer was ready to get back at his opponent.

"Shooting Star!" Rick yelled as he ran at Gato. He then threw several hard punches at Gato. As they connected, Rick launched Gato in the air. But, Rick had more to show. The young boxer jumped up and threw several more punches to Gato before landing.

Both men landed on the ground. Rick stood there as Gato immediately leaped up to his feet. The 2 men charged at each other again. Gato threw a barrage of elbow jabs. Some of them nailed Rick in the gut area. However, Rick managed to block the other attacks.

"Omph..."

"Is that the best you got?" Gato asked.

"Not quite..." Rick said.

"Shooting Star!" Rick yelled as he powered up. He did a more powerful version of his attack and nailed Gato with an uppercut at the end. Gato was launched up into the air. But, he managed to stay on his feet upon landing.

"Not bad..." Gato said.

Gato charged forward throwing straight punches as Rick quickly dodged them left and right. Rick was an experienced boxer. He knew how to avoid punches.

Rick smacked away Gato's punches and countered with fast jabs and crosses of his own. Gato then threw a reverse jump spin kick knocking Rick Stroud back a few feet. Rick staggered around and kept his back to Gato.

"What's the matter? Giving up already?" Gato asked as he stood there.

"Ugggghhh..." Rick groaned.

"I'm right here," Gato said as he slowly walked up to Rick.

"I know," Rick said.

"Huh? What?!" Gato asked.

SMACK

Rick Stroud turned around and executed his Blazing Sunburst attack as he threw a powerful punch that sent Gato flying back several feet. Gato was taken by surprise from Rick Stroud's special attack.

Gato hit the hard ground and rolled back some. He slowly got to his feet and recovered. Rick came at him again.

"That move won't work on me again!" Gato yelled as he charged at Rick.

"I didn't plan on using it again!" Rick replied.

Gato and Rick started to attack each other. Gato advanced forward with such deterimination in his eyes. He was throwing punches and kicks left and right. Half of them managed to connect with Rick Stroud.

"My turn!"

Rick came back and threw several fast jabs and crosses. He ducked under another one of Gato's hook punches. With the gut exposed, Rick threw several right gut punches. He then proceeded to pummel Gato repeatedly.

"Omph! Omph! Omph!" Gato went.

Rick continued to smack Gato around with hook punches left and right. His punches were hard. Gato could feel the stuffing get knocked out of him. Rick Stroud continued nailing Gato with his punches and knocked him back a few feet with an uppercut.

Gato flew back and crashed into a table in the outer dining area. He was quite shaken up from Rick's onslaught of punches. Slowly, Gato sat up and shook his head some.

Rick stood there moving left and right waiting for Gato to come at him again. Gato jumped up into the air and executed his Heaven Walk attack nailing Rick with a flurry of kicks. Rick got smacked around a bit. With Rick disoriented a bit, Gato took his chance.

"My turn to attack," Gato said as he started to kick Rick around. He then started to attack Rick's legs. That would reduce Rick's speed.

"Gah!"

"Ugggghhh!"

"Never expose your weaknesses," Gato said as he continued to attack the legs of Rick Stroud. Rick was becoming slower and slower.

Rick had to think fast.

"Divine Blast!" Rick said as he leaped back to get away from Gato. He then rushed forward with a punch that caught Gato off guard. Rick still had the determination in his eyes. Both men wanted to win this fight.

His legs were hurting like hell from Gato's attacks. They felt like a bunch of needles pricking the skin from the inside-out. It was painful. With Gato taken off guard, Rick threw several hard punches to the face. He then smacked Gato left and right.

"This is for my legs," Rick said nailing Gato with an uppercut. Slowly, he approached Gato and continued smacking him around.

"Ugggghhh..." Gato groaned.

"Time to end this. Gaia Breath!" Rick said as he charged up. He threw an uppercut with one hand and a straight punch with the other. A horizontal whirlwind formed pushing Gato back several feet. Rick stood there and massaged his legs.

"Is it over?" asked Bob Wilson.

"Don't know," replied Rick Stround as he limped away from Gato, who laid there. It was like Gato was whacked really hard.

"Heh, that's not enough to beat me," said Gato's voice.

"What?" Rick went as he slowly turned around to see Gato standing there. Gato was determined to win also.

"This fight is not over, yet," Gato said.

"I see," Rick said.

"Here we go again," said Richard Meyer.

Both men got close to each other. Rick threw some punches as Gato effortlessly avoided them. Gato threw a front snap kick to the chest.

"You are still slow," Gato said as he continued to attack Rick's legs.

"Ugggghhhhhhh!" Rick went.

Gato started to smack Rick around with very hard strikes with the palm. He then pushed Rick back with his powerful Palm Strike attack.

"Take a hit at me," Gato said as he got into a stance. Holding out his hand, Gato waited as Rick smacked it away. In retaliation, Gato brought up both his fists knocking Rick to the ground with the Regret Fist attack.

Off his feet, Rick went. Gato grabbed Rick and tossed him tot he other side. He then did a foot stomp to Rick's head. It was a painful attack. The side of Rick's head was bleeding. Rick was disoriented.

Rick went to do his Shooting Star attack. But Gato saw it coming. Gato did his Tiger Leap as he went at Rick.

Rick tried to counter-attack with an uppercut but failed. Gato nailed Rick with his Telekinetic Palm attack as explosion appeared on the ground at a 45 degree angle. It nailed Rick pretty bad. Upon landing, Gato crouched down and knocked Rick down with a swift footsweep.

Gato waited as Rick got to his knees. He then threw a low spin kick that smacked Rick back to the ground. Rick then got back up to his feet and wiped the blood from the lips. Gato came forward and smacked Rick around with hard straight punches.

"Uggghghhhh... Hellion!" Rick yelled as he did 2 punches with trails of energy following behind. It caught Gato off guard. He then followed up with several punches to the gut and then with a Divine Blast attack.

"Umph...I'm impressed," Gato said.

"You'll be impressed with this, Howling Bull!!!" Rick added as he charged up for his SDM. He threw a barrage of punches that travelled through the air. Gato was hit hard.

"My turn..." Gato said. After Rick performed his SDM, Gato smacked him and jumped forward. Gato grabbed Rick and gave him a good head wrenching with his Spinal Tap super attack. It caused Rick Stroud so much pain.

"Uggghhhh..." Rick groaned. He was in immense pain. Gato released Rick from his painful grasp. But, there was a bit more.

"It's over, Phoenix Rise!" Gato yelled as he launched Rick and himself into the air with a vertical kick. Gato landed gently on his feet while Rick hit the hard ground. Rick laid there barely conscious. Gato stood there for a few moments.

"Ugggghhhhhhh..." Rick groaned.

"Do yourself a favor and stay down," Gato calmly said as he walked off.

Rick was breathing very heavily. His chest was rising up and down extremely fast. He was slightly bleeding. Gato walked away without saying another word.

As Gato left the scene, both Bob Wilson and Richard Meyer came up to Rick Stroud. Gently, they lifted up Rick and carried him back inside the Pao Pao Cafe.

"Get me a bag of ice," Richard ordered.

They sat Rick at a comfortable seat. One of the workers handed Richard a bag of ice. Richard took the bag and applied it to the side of Rick's head. Rick was barely conscious.

"How many fingers am I holding?" Bob asked as he held 3 fingers in front of Rick.

"Uggghhh..." Rick groaned. He was still disoriented after the fight against Gato Futaba. Gato was a force to be reckoned with.

Gato walked off and turned at the corner. He paused for a bit after hearing the sounds of clapping. Slowly, he turned around and saw Billy Kane there. Billy Kane was leaned back against the side of the wall with his bo.

"What do you want, Kane?"

"Just wanted to talk a bit."

"Not interested," Gato said as he turned around and continued to walk off.

"You haven't heard what I had to say yet," Billy said as he started to follow Gato down the sidewalk. The last thing Gato wanted was someone to bug him.

"Not interested. I don't care to hear what you have to say," Gato said.

"You might be interested."

"Make it fast," Gato said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Maybe you might be interested to know that they're holding the 3rd Millennium Tournament in Osaka, Japan," Billy said.

"I see," Gato coldly said.

"In little over a week. I'm entering. Wanted to know if you'd be entering, too," Billy Kane said.

"Now that you mention it, I think I will enter," Gato said as he walked off. He knew much about Geese Howard and his brother-in-law, Kain R. Heinlein. Gato had a score to settle with Kain. However, it seemed that Gato's father might be in league with Kain.

"Right..." Billy Kane said as he walked off in his own direction.

"Maybe I'll see him there," Gato said.

Gato continued walking down the street until he was nowhere to be seen. Now he set his sights on the Millennium Tournament going to take place in Osaka, Japan. Plus there, he'd get to go up against the best fighters that this world has to offer.

He remembered hearing about a legendary Japanese fighter skilled in the Antsatsuken arts going by the name of Ryu Hoshi. This would be a fighter that would be worth going up against in Osaka.

"I'll fight you, Ryu Hoshi," Gato said to himself.

Back at the Pao Pao Cafe, Rick Stroud got his bearings back. He was still shaken up after that fight with Gato.

"Damn..." Rick said shaking his head some.

"You okay?" Richard asked.

"I think so," Rick said as he slowly got up from his seat.

"Gato messed you up bad," Bob Wilson said giving Rick a bottle of water. Rick took the bottle of water and sipped it.

"Where did he go?" Rick asked.

"No idea," Richard said and added, "he just walked off."

"I know where he'll be headed," said Billy Kane as he entered the cafe. He took a good look at Rick Stroud. "Boy Rick, Gato messed you up badly."

"Shut up," Rick spat.

"Easy there," Billy said.

"What do you want?" Richard asked.

"Aren't you one of Geese's men?" Bob asked.

"Used to be," Billy said. "Anyway, Gato's going to enter the Millennium Tournament in Japan."

"3rd Millennium Tournament?" Rick asked.

"Yup."

"I'll enter. I'll have my rematch with Gato," Rick Stroud said.

Now, Rick Stroud had a reason to enter the Millennium Tournament. He would have his rematch against Gato.


	16. The Lillien Knight and the Master of Sai...

The Lillien Knight and the Master of Saikyo

Hong Kong Port

It was an early Hong Kong night. People were still walking back and forth on the job. However, two people stood in front of each other.

They were both well known people.

The young man wore a pink gi and had his hair tied back in a ponytail. He was the master of Saikyo, Dan Hibiki.

The other side was a young and beautiful woman. She wore a sexy dress with a skull and cross-bones. Her name was Bonne Janet, the leader of the Lillien Knights.

Both had reputations.

Dan was considered a joke. But, he managed to win his fights.

B. Janet was one of the most feared hi-tech pirates of the modern day seven seas.

Dan Hibiki and Bonne Janet stood several feet in front of each other. Bonne Janet let out a yawn of boredom. She had heard all about the one known as Dan Hibiki and his style of Saikyo. In her opinion, Dan sucked big time.

Bonne Janet stood there and scratched her head as Dan rolled back and forth doing his taunt. She didn't get Dan at all. To her, Dan was being a dork.

"Quit being a dork, love," Bonne Janet said.

"Dork?! Oyaji!!! I'll show you!!!" Dan shouted as he started to become very enraged. He rolled forward and did his taunt in front of Bonne Janet.

The leader of the Lillien Knights let out a yawn of boredom. She then executed her Crazy Ivan attack as she did a quick swipe with her dress. The force of the swipe sent a gust of air that smacked Dan across the face.

"Ow!!!" Dan said as he quickly rubbed his nose in pain.

"That'll teach you," B. Janet said with a laugh.

Dan then jumped at B. Janet. "Ya! Ya! Ya!" Dan cried as he executed his Dankukyaku. It consisted of 3 flying roundhouse house kicks. B. Janet quickly ducked under the attack and got to the other side.

"You sure you didn't rip that move off of the Sakazakis?" B. Janet asked.

That seemed to enrage Dan Hibiki even more. He landed on his feet and made a 180 and charged right at B. Janet.

"I think your Saikyo is crap," B. Janet said with a laugh.

"Nobody insults Saikyo!!!" Dan shouted as he threw several punches at B. Janet. This was playing in B. Janet's favor. B. Janet stepped back effortlessly evading all of Dan's punches. Dan then threw a spinning hook kick.

"I just did," B. Janet said as she crouched down and knocked Dan back with a footsweep.

Dan Hibiki hit the hard ground. Sitting up, Dan recovered as B. Janet stood there with a yawn. To her, this was just pure entertainment rather than just a fight.

"This is quite entertaining," B. Janet said with a laugh.

Dan Hibiki rolled forward and did his taunt. B. Janet stood there and shook her head some. This was nothing but a barrel of laughs.

"You're no fighter, you're a joke," B. Janet politely said.

"Joke?" Dan asked.

"Yup," B. Janet said.

Dan threw a side kick that B. Janet quickly jumped away from. She could see the rage and anger in his eyes. The more angry Dan would get, the more reckless he would be. B. Janet was playing on that.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"I-I'll show you!" Dan shouted. The people around the dock stopped what they were doing and watched the fight going on between Dan Hibiki and Bonne Janet. This was very entertaining to watch.

"Dan Hibiki?"

"He's getting punked by a chick."

"Yeah, I see that."

"But, I think he's the one who's punking himself."

"Dan's a joke."

Hearing those remarks made Dan's blood boil even more. Dan jumped at B. Janet and threw three side kicks, a spin kick, and spinning hook kick. One of the kicks managed to make impact with Bonne Janet who executed a side kick to Dan's gut.

"Hmph... Getting serious now?" B. Janet asked.

"You bet!!!" Dan said as he did his standing taunt.

"Just now?" B. Janet asked.

"Yes!"

"Is that your answer?" B. Janet asked with a laugh.

'He's going to be fun to torment', she thought to herself. This was the only person that B. Janet can toy around with for the whole night. At this point, it would be best to go on the offensive for the bit. B. Janet came at Dan and started attacking with swipes from her dress. Her dress became a very dangerous weapon to use.

She then swiped her nails at Dan's gi.

"Whoa!" Dan went as he jumped back.

"What's the matter, can't take it?" B. Janet ask with a smirk. This seemed to anger Dan who jumped at her and executed a reverse jump spin kick. B. Janet was nailed across the face. It left a dark colored bruise on the side of her face.

"Oyaji!!!" Dan cried out.

B. Janet fell to her knees and rubbed the side of her face. That hit actually hurt. She could feel the bruise swell up on her face. Now she was pissed.

"You wanker, you hurt my face!" B. Janet shot as she got to her feet. Dan got the message as he quickly backed away. The leader of the Lillien Knights got to her feet and stormed towards Dan Hibiki with an intent to kill.

'Now's my chance,' Dan thought to himself.

Dan rolled back and taughed B. Janet. He then stuck his tongue out at her. This made B. Janet even more pissed off. Now the joke was on her.

"Get back here, you bloody tart!" B. Janet ordered as she started throwing a barrage of hand attacks at Dan, who quickly evaded them. Dan rolled back again and executed another taunt.

"You think you can withstand my super taunt?!" Dan asked as he rolled back again and taunted B. Janet again.

"You're so gonna get it!" B. Janet shot out at Dan. She started throwing punches at Dan, who evaded while taunting her at the same time. As she got close enough, Dan took his chance.

"Gadouken!" he yelled.

Thrusting his palm forward, he shot out a fireball that travelled 1/3 of the way. But, it made impact with B. Janet. She stumbled back as it made impact with her gut area.

Dan rolled back and executed his rolling taunt again.

"I'll will make you pay, asshole..." B. Janet said in her accent. She didn't like getting humiliated and toyed around with.

"Oyaji!" Dan cried.

"Errrggghhh... That move is a rip-off from the Sakazakis..." B. Janet spat out. She came at Dan and started throwing a few front kicks with her high heel shoes.

Dan squatted down and knocked B. Janet down with a footsweep. The young blonde woman fell back and landed hard. She then tried to knock Dan with a footsweep of her own. However, Dan jumped back and avoided.

"Yoyushi!" he cried as he landed on his feet.

"Ugggghhh...stand still!!!" B. Janet shouted as she came at Dan. Dan did his thumbs up taunt and looked at the spectators. This was B. Janet's chance to get at Dan Hibiki. "I got you now!!!"

B. Janet got to Dan and started attacking him with punches and kicks. That caught Dan Hibiki off guard. She was going to make Dan pay.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Dan cried.

She then started punching Dan around. B. Janet was going to enjoy making Dan cry and suffer in immense pain. The young woman continued to smack Dan around.

"Buffrass!" B. Janet announced as she summoned a mini-tornado and threw it at Dan.

"Oyaji!" Dan cried as he flew up several feet in the air. He crashed down on the hard ground. Quickly, he rolled back and executed another rolling taunt. B. Janet came at him again and executed another Buffrass.

Dan was launched into the air again. Then B. Janet followed up with her Crazy Ivan attack that bounced Dan back several feet. The Saikyo fighter hit the hard ground like a thud. B. Janet turned her back away.

"Hmph!"

Dan then sprung up to his feet.

"Oyaji!!!" he cried.

"Not this again!" B. Janet sighed.

"Oyaji!" Dan cried as he jumped at B. Janet and nailed her with his Dankukyaku. He then started nailing her with a barrage of kicks. Dan followed up with a spinning backfist and came forward and executed a downward chop.

B. Janet stumbled back at bit from the attack. Dan then rolled forward. As he got close, Dan executed his taunt.

"Huh?!" went B. Janet.

"Kouryuken!!!" Dan shouted as he flashed brightly and executed his dragon punch and sent B. Janet flying back a few feet.

"Uggggghhhhh!" B. Janet went. She moonsaulted and landed on her feet. Dan came and executed a jump back kick. B. Janet fell on her ass. Dan had severely struck a nerve with her.

Dan stood there and did his thumbs up taunt.

"You bastard..." B. Janet muttered. She charged at Dan Hibiki, who jumped at her.

"Dan-Dan-Seeya!!!" he shouted as he smacked her with his Dankukyaku. B. Janet stumbled back from the attack. She was seething.

"I refuse to be beaten by a joke who stole moves from the Sakazakis," B. Janet said.

"Stole? Those are my moves!" Dan said.

"Right..." B. Janet replied. She ran at Dan and threw another barrage of attacks. Dan charged up his energy and let B. Janet have it.

"Shinkuu Gadou-ken!!!" Dan yelled shooting out his more powerful version of a Gadouken. The blast connected with B. Janet's chest, leaving her slightly disoriented. B. Janet stumbled back. She was dazed from the attack.

"Now for my most powerful attack!" Dan exclaimed. He charged up and rolled forward and executed his Chouhatsu Densetsu super taunt. Dan threw a barrage of taunts and did an aerial taunt.

"Huh?! That was crap!!!"

The people around the docks continued to watch the fight between Dan and B. Janet. B. Janet regained her senses and threw a hard punch to Dan's face. Dan held his nose in pain as B. Janet kneed him in the gut.

"Omph!" Dan went holding his gut.

B. Janet slapped Dan across the face.

"Gah, it stings!!!" Dan cried as he held and rubbed his cheek.

"Good," B. Janet said kicking Dan in the shin.

"Aiyyeeeeeee!" Dan cried as he started to hop up and down.

"Nothing but a joke, love," B. Janet said with a smirk. She used the high-heel of her shoe to step on Dan's foot. It was aimed at a specific nerve. Dan's eyes widened and started to water up.

It was a burning sensation. B. Janet slowly drove the heel on that specific area. She then let go as Dan started hopping on the other leg.

"You're mean!" Dan cried.

"I know," B. Janet said kneeing him in the nuts.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Dan went.

"Give up?" B. Janet asked. "I'll be nice. I'll just take your clothes. You won't be needing them after I'm done with this fight."

"Oyaji!" he cried.

"Will you stop that?!" B. Janet asked with rhetoric.

Dan got close enough as he charged up. He had an attack ready for her. B. Janet's eyes widened as Dan unleashed.

"Hisshou!!! OuraourarararaRARARARA-DA-DA Burai-Ken!!!" Dan shouted as he threw a barrage of punches and kicks. B. Janet didn't have enough time to defend herself. She was berated by his attacks. He then finished it off with a Kouryuken.

She fell on her ass again.

"Umph... Ugggghhhh..." B. Janet went.

"Don't underestimate the power of Saikyo! Oyaji!!" Dan cried.

Dan rolled back and forth as he continued his taunting. B. Janet clenched her fists and got to her feet. She charged at Dan as he was in the middle of his taunt.

"This'll teach you!!!" she shouted.

She threw an uppercut and a spinning backhand to Dan, who stumbled back. She stomped on his foot again, causing him to hop up and down. Dan was crying in pain.

"Your Saikyo is crap," B. Janet said as she stomped on Dan's other foot.

Dan's eyes started to swell up. He wasn't used to taking this type of abuse from a fight. B. Janet fought very dirty. Everybody else that watched seem to take amusement in Dan's pain and torment. They were laughing their asses off.

Dan attempted to put his guard up. But B. Janet wasn't finished dishing out pain to Dan Hibiki. She had something up her sleeve.

"Hmph, you won't get past The Hind," B. Janet said as she threw a knee strike that broke Dan's guard. She swiped her dress upwards sending Dan flying several feet into the air. Dan moved his body and landed on his feet. He held himself in pain.

"Uggghh..." Dan went.

"Now get ready for Many Many Torpedoes," B. Janet said rushing at Dan. Quickly, Dan rushed at B. Janet and caught her. "W-what?!"

"SAIKYO-RYU OUGI!!!"

"Gah! Let go of me!!!" B. Janet ordered.

Dan Hibiki gave her a noogie. Then went, "KORYUUREKKA!" as he executed his Kouryurekka super attack. He pulled off a more powerful version of his Koryuken attack. B. Janet flew back and landed on the ground.

She sat up and shook her head.

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

"Told you so. Oyaji!!!" Dan cried out.

"Will you shut up?!" B. Janet yelled as she slowly got to her feet. She threw a barrage of punches and kicks that Dan backed away from. "Aurora!" she yelled. B. Janet charged up her power and did a more powerful version of The Hind.

Dan was launched higher in the air. Afterwards, B. Janet blew him a kiss that dealt more damage. Dan just laid there. He then sat up and took out an autograph of himself. It was his premium sign.

'The hell is he doing?' B. Janet thought to herself. She kept on charging at him.

Dan stood up and signed his name in Japanese Kanji. B. Janet jumped up and executed her Harrier Bee doing swift kicks in the air. With a smile, Dan threw the autograph of himself upwards as it connected with B. Janet.

"Gah! What?!"

B. Janet fell to the ground. She then looked up and saw Dan Hibiki running at her. He got into a blocking stance. B. Janet got to her feet and threw a punch.

"Oyaji!!!" Dan cried.

Dan exploded as he and B. Janet flew in opposite directions. The spectators dropped their jaws at what had just happened. It was unbelievable that Dan could actually pull off something like this. It was almost as powerful as Gouki's Shungokusatsu attack.

B. Janet flew into the cold water. The Lillien Knights on the boats desperately got a life preserver and brought the injured B. Janet back on the ship. Dan fell to his knees and started to breathe heavily.

"OYAJI!!!!" he cried out at the top of his lungs.

"Will he stop?"

"I can't take this anymore..."

"I'm getting a beer..."

"Me too..."

"OYAJI!!!!" Dan cried again.

Dan tried to do his back rolling taunt. But he fell flat on his face. The attack was self-destructive and cost Dan a lot of energy. He laid there weakened.

"Uggghhh... I-I'll get you," B. Janet said.

"We should draw her a hot bath. Cook her some sirloin steak as well," said one of the LKs.

"Let's just get out of here..."

Dan had just barely won the match using his devastating Otoko Michi super attack. He desperately tried to push himself up. But, he didn't have the strength to. Slowly, Dan closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Lillien Knights Ship

B. Janet sat in her quarters drinking fine wine and eating sirloin steak. She was still fuming over the fact she had lost to such a joke.

"He was just a joke..."

Cutting a piece, B. Janet dipped it in some A1 steak sauce. She then placed it in her mouth. Grabing the remote, B. Janet turned on the TV. They were still doing coverage on preparations for the 3rd Millennium Tournament.

"Millennium Tournament?"

It showed the fighters who have participated. There, she saw a picture of Terry Bogard. She had a childish crush on the Legendary Lone Wolf.

Then, it showed a picture of Dan Hibiki. The same person that had defeated B. Janet with such unconventional moves. It had struck a nerve.

"H-h-he fought in it?" she asked.

It showed a picture of a tag-team consisting of Dan Hibiki and Joe Higashi winning the first tournament. B. Janet blinked rapidly. She took a big gulp of her wine.

"He won?"

She then threw the remote aside.

"I can't believe that he actually won!"

B. Janet sat there and continued eating her dinner. To her, sirloin steaks were a treasure. She had them stored in the galley. This got on her nerves.

'How can a joke win such a tournament?' she thought.

She had an idea.

After finishing her steak, B. Janet assembled everyone on the deck. They were hi-tech pirates of the modern day.

"New plan, we're heading to Osaka, Japan," B. Janet stated.

"What's there?"

"Millennium Tournament," B. Janet answered with such enthusiasm.

Everybody started to listen to B. Janet's plan. She had something up her sleeve. A smile crept across her face.

"Loves, this is how it goes," she explained. B. Janet walked to the edge of the ship and continued with her explanation. "Lot of media coverage. They will be focused on the tournament. We can loot and plunder certain sponsors and other figures."

"Like who?"

"Ken Masters... He's a hottie. Robert Garcia... He's an Italian stallion. And Chizuru Kagura...," B. Janet answered.

"Those 3?"

"Why not?" B. Janet asked as she gave out a laugh.

B. Janet started to walk back and forth. "There are people like M. Bison, Geese Howard, Wolfgang Krauser, Kain R. Heinlein, and Rugal Bernstein as well."

"N-not them!"

"Quit being a baby, love... They will be so concentrated on the tournament, they won't pay any attention to you," she stated.

"Us?"

"Yes, you," B. Janet answered.

"What about you?"

"I will be entering. I have a rematch," she said.


	17. City of Angels

City of Angels

(Author's Note- If anybody can give full descriptions of Franco Bash's attacks, it'd be highly appreciated.)

LAX, Los Angeles

It was a brief stop at Los Angeles. They would change flights in about an hour and a half and get on the plane to Osaka, Japan. All 6 of them walked out as they yawned and stretched out. It took about 3 hours to get to Los Angeles.

However, it was still early morning due to them being in the pacific standard time zone. It was about seven something in the morning.

"What time is it?" asked Chris Redfield.

"Seven-something in the morning," Claire answered looking at her watch.

"What?" went Chris.

"Calm down, man," Leon answered.

"Yeah. Don't you know about timezones?" Carlos asked.

"Oh yeah, I knew that," Chris said with a nervous laugh.

"Anyway, let's get something to eat," Rebecca said.

"But they don't have anything but breakfast, yet," Chris said.

"Shut up..." Jill said shaking her head. "We'll get breakfast then," she added.

"Where to?" Claire asked.

"There should be a BK or Mickey D's around," Jill said.

"Wouldn't that add cellulite to your asses? I already noticed it," Chris said jokingly. The women immediately shot death glares at Chris.

"Yeah..." Leon said as he and Carlos carefully stepped away from Chris.

"Let's just get something to eat," Rebecca insisted.

"Yeah..." Jill added.

The group saw a BK and looked at the breakfast menu. It was like an a la carte. The group got their stuff together what they wanted. Something to eat right now and other stuff to eat while on the plane.

"I need my caffeine," Chris Redfield said as he ordered a large soda.

"I need some milk," Leon said.

"I'll get some milk and juice," Carlos said.

The six of them got their items together. Luckily, the stuff was freshly made. They sat together and ate their food.

"Feeling any better?" Jill asked.

"No..." Chris said.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked as she drank her soda.

"Chris got his ass kicked," Leon said.

"Shut up..." Chris mumbled.

"The guy was that good. But he got saved by Captain Commando," Leon explained.

"That French asshole destroyed my gun," Jill said.

That was a gun that's been with her for the longest time. Now, it was destroyed by that Frenchman who could wield emerald colored flames. Jill seriously wanted to kick his ass. But, he could easily take her down.

"Damn..." Leon went.

"I hope I don't see him again. But, I have the feeling I will," Jill sighed.

"I hope a bunch of those guys in the tournament are bachelors," Claire said with a laugh.

They then continued to eat their food. It would be awhile before they got to Japan. Jill remembered what Alyssa had told her yesterday. Umbrella was planning something. But, she didn't want to ruin their vacation.

It had all revolved around this year's Millennium Tournament.

Umbrella had something big planned. The question was what did they want with the Millennium Tournament that was going on. Perhaps Umbrella wants to test their new creations on the fighters.

'They do posess tremendous skills,' Jill thought to herself.

She had already seen the likes of both Ash Crimson and Captain Commando. They were both extremely skilled fighters. It wouldn't go pass Umbrella for them to start going after the greatest fighters in the world. Jill had learned about the code of the street fighter. Heard about what they actually stand for. Wouldn't surprise Jill that Umbrella would deem them a very dangerous threat.

Plus she had the sneaking suspicion that Albert Wesker might be around. Wesker had caused them so much pain and hurt. They trusted him. But, he was playing them the whole time. He was working for Umbrella. But, there was a dirty secret that was about to come out. It would spell disaster and end for the Umbrella Corporation. Something that Albert Wesker and William Birkin did over 10 years ago and have been trying to keep it under wraps.

Wesker sold himself to the HCF.

He was thought dead in the Spenser Mansion incident. But, it was all staged out. Birkin gave him something to use.

Now, the fight against the Umbrella Corporation was taking them all the way to Osaka, Japan. It had taken them to Europe and South America already. The fight with Umbrella was far from over. Jill was slightly paranoid. Just in case that Umbrella might have people watching them.

"What to do for the time being?" Chris asked.

"We can hang out in the bar and watch the news," Leon opted.

"Yeah, sure," Chris replied.

The six of them headed to a bar and took a seat at the counter.

"I'll take an expresso," Jill said.

"I'll take a protein shake," Leon said.

"Okay. Where you guys headed?" the bartender asked.

"To Japan," Jill answered.

"Nice place. Stationed there while I was a Marine," the bartender commented.

"That's interesting," Jill said.

She sat there and drank her coffee while contemplating the shit they've gone through back in Raccoon City. Especially Jill, who was escaping Raccoon City while being hunted by Umbrella's BOW known as the Nemesis. This one was programmed to hunt down STARS members and anybody that got in its way.

Nemesis almost got Jill that one night in the church if Carlos hadn't come to the rescue. He was the one who got the vaccine to treat Jill of the dreaded T-Virus. She remembered Nicholai's betrayal, who left them to die.

Now, it had come to this.

"Whoa! Check this out!" yelled a person.

"Huh?" Jill asked as her train of thought was interrupted. There were people looking outside the window to the bar. A large man wearing blue overalls and blue boxing gloves stood there against several men armed with knives.

Jill took a closer look and saw the fight that was about to go on.

"Target confirmed..."

"Target is Franco Bash."

They were Umbrella operatives getting battle data on the fighters. Right now, they had located Franco Bash and were now getting data on him.

"Commensing combat, now."

"What is this?" Franco asked.

One operative came at Franco with a knife. Franco Bash then threw a powerful punch that sent the man flying back. He then spun around and executed a spin kick taking out another operative who came at him.

Franco Bash was a former world heavyweight champion. He charged forward and pummelled the hell out of another Umbrella operative.

"What is it that you want from me?" Franco demanded.

Still, there was no answer.

Franco stepped forward and threw a powerful front snap kick that sent another operative flying back. He came to another operative and executed his Double Gong attack. Effortlessly, Franco Bash backed away from a knife swipe.

He then came forward with a spin kick and spinning hook kick that sent the operative down on the hard ground.

Franco then came and threw a flying knee strike to the face of another operative. A few broken teeth flew around. It was a very painful move. Especially since Franco Bash is a heavyweight. After this quick encounter, the operatives decided to retreat.

"Retreat..."

"Disengage target..."

The Umbrella operatives picked themselves together and ran off. Franco Bash looked around wondering what had just happened. He scratched his head and walked off.

"At least I had some excercise," Franco said to himself.

"Whoa..." Chris Redfield said watching from the window.

Franco then pulled out his flyer for this year's Millennium Tournament. He had a score to settle against the one known as Ryuji Yamazaki. It was a brief stop for Franco Bash. He would take a charter flight to Hawaii. Then, he'd take a plane to Osaka, Japan.

"I still haven't forgiven you, Yamazaki," Franco said.

He had to prepare. Ryuji Yamazaki wasn't a pushover. On the contrary, Ryuji Yamazaki is one of the most dangerous people in this world. Especially since it's found that Yamazaki is part of the Orochi bloodline. Yamazaki can turn Orochi aka riot-blood.

Airfield outside of Los Angeles

2 men stood there several feet away from each other. It was an old airstrip. Suitable for small planes. Seemed to be a dispute going on between the young pilot and a much older man.

A young pilot named Alfred Airhawk stood there with his aviation cap and goggles and white scarf. He was a young man in his late teens or early 20s. Alfred Airhawk had on a pair of yellow aviation pants and a blue shirt.

"Give me the plane and I'll give you a quick and painless death," the man calmy demanded.

The man was none other than Albert Wesker. He stood there in his typical black combat outfit, gloves, and boots. Wesker adjusted his shades and took a good look at the young Alfred Airhawk.

Wesker had a mission. HCF learned about Umbrella's plan. So they wanted in. They want to take Umbrella out for they could take over. Their best candidate for the job would be Albert Wesker, the man who was jacked up with the T-Virus.

"Never!" Airhawk shouted.

"Don't be a foolish boy..." Wesker replied as he crossed his arms.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm not a boy," Airhawk said as he got into his stance. He would stand his ground.

"Have it your way," Wesker said.

With such speed, Wesker stood several feet in front of Alfred Airhawk. Airhawk was shocked at Wesker's speed. This is his first time ever fighting against superhumans.

"You're out of your league, kid," Wesker said.

Airhawk threw 3 punches that didn't even faze Wesker.

"That didn't even tickle, boy..." Wesker said.

Wesker threw a hard punch that connected with Airhawk. He flew back several feet away from the plane. The superhuman Wesker slowly walked towards Airhawk.

Airhawk quickly jumped to his feet and threw a side kick to Wesker. It bounced off him. The young pilot had to think quick.

"Face it, you're outmatched," Wesker said.

Wesker threw a punch that Airhawk managed to duck under. "Diver Jens!" Alfred yelled as he spun around while crouching. A white spike of energy was created in front of Airhawk dealing Wesker for damage.

Wesker flew back some. "Uggghhh... Such power..." he said.

"Told you not to underestimate me," Airhawk said.

Wesker let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Airhawk asked.

"I didn't know you were that Alfred Airhawk. Young pilot and fighter who took down White, a person who controlled Southtown using mind control," Wesker said.

"That's me," Airhawk replied.

"Killing you will be more satisfactory... I now have a desire to take on the greatest fighters," Wesker explained.

Wesker came at Airhawk throwing another punch. Airhawk sidestepped and executed another Diver Jens attack. He would have to rely on his special attacks if he wanted to survive against the likes of Albert Wesker.

"Critical Wing!" Airhawk shouted as he charged forward while crouching. He slashed with his arms repeatedly dealing Wesker damage.

"I'm impressed..." Wesker said as he tried to recover.

"He still keeps going and going," Airhawk said to himself.

Wesker then jumped up really high and attempted to do a head stomp on Airhawk. Airhawk stood there poised and ready. He had something to take Wesker out of the sky.

"Augmentor Wing!" Airhawk shouted as he jumped into the air while slashing with his arm.

"No!" Wesker shouted as Airhawk made impact. Wesker hit the hard ground. Airhawk gently landed on his feet.

"Give up?" Airhawk asked.

"Not quite. I've just gotten warmed up," Wesker said.

Wesker got to his feet and threw several punches. Airhawk quickly ducked her the punches and executed another Diver Jens. It caused Wesker to fly up into the air. Taking his chance, Airhawk jumped up and executed his Augmentor wing.

"Ugggghhhhh..." Wesker went.

Airhawk had to rely on his special attacks. His normal attacks had no effect on the likes of Albert Wesker. With Wesker plummeting down, Airhawk took his chance.

"Mayday Mayday!" he yelled. He dived down diagonally while spinning. Connecting with Wesker, Airhawk did an knee attack, kick, another kick, a third kick that sent Wesker flying more. Then, he flew up and hit Wesker with an energy slash.

"Gahhhh!" Wesker screamed.

Wesker was dealt for more pain. The man hit the hard ground. He then sat up in the slightest bit of pain. Without hesitation, he charged at Airhawk again.

Again, Airhawk sent Wesker flying with his Diver Jens attack. He then followed up with his Augmentor Wing and his Mayday Mayday attack. Wesker was suffering the consequences of threatening Airhawk.

"Give up?" Airhawk asked as he stood there. Dust started to fly around. He could see Wesker's shadowy figure emerging. Albert Wesker wasn't ready to give up yet.

"You must be joking," Wesker said.

Airhawk charged forward and executed his Critical Wing again. Wesker didn't have enough time to block. In retaliation, Wesker threw a hard punch that sent Airhawk flying back several feet. Airhawk hit the hard ground.

"Ugggghhhh..." Airhawk said as he sat up.

"Hello again," Wesker said as he grabbed Airhawk by the neck and picked him up. He smiled and adjusted his shades.

"Ugh! Ugh!" Airhawk went trying to free himself from Wesker's grip.

"I'm afraid I must end this and take your plane," Wesker said.

"It's not over yet..." Airhawk said gasping for air.

"I'm afraid it is," Wesker replied.

Airhawk attempted to kick free of Wesker's grip. However, the kicks did nothing to Wesker. Annoyed, Wesker gave Airhawk a hard backhand. The hit dazed Airhawk. Wesker then shook his head.

"Resistance is futile," Wesker said as he tightened the grip around Airhawk's neck.

'Here goes,' Airhawk thought to himself. He aimed for Wesker's groin. The young fighter kicked the area repeatedly. It was the weakest spot of all men.

"Ugggggggghhhhh!" Wesker groaned as he released the grip and held his groin in place.

"You underestimated me again," Airhawk said.

"You insolent bastard..." Wesker said.

Airhawk charged up his potential power and charged at Wesker. "Wave Rider!" he shouted. The young fighter charged at Wesker. He launched Wesker up into the air with a massive flip-kick dealing him major damage.

The young fighter fell to his knees exhausted. Wesker hit the ground and laid there on his back. Airhawk sat and took deep breaths.

"Is it over?" he asked himself.

"Not quite," Wesker said as he sat up. Airhawk's eyes widened in shock. It wasn't possible for a man to get up after the damage Airhawk had dealt. He gave out an evil laugh as he approached Airhawk.

"Too tired..." Airhawk said.

"Any last words?" Wesker asked.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked another voice. Wesker looked around to see who it was. "Another one winning to die?"

"Nobody dying here," said the voice. An extended blue fist came out of nowhere and smacked Wesker across the face.

"What?! What in the..." Wesker went.

2 figures emerged. They were Necro and his girlfriend, Effie. Necro was a fugitive on the run from Gill and Urien. Other people wanted to use Necro as well. But, he wanted to live a peaceful life.

"Sorry I'm late," Necro said.

"Came just in time, Necro," Airhawk said.

"A friend of yours?" Wesker spat. He adjusted his shades and approached Necro, who signalled Effie to find cover. "Sorry, you must die too."

Necro threw an stretching palm strike that smacked Wesker in the face. It retracted back as he stretched his other arm out and gave a powerful left hook. The punch smacked the shades from Wesker's eyes. They could see Wesker's mutated eyes.

"What the?!" Wesker went. He was completely shocked at what Necro could do. But, it intrigued him as well. He then charged as Necro used his extended limbs to grab him. Wesker was caught in Necro's grip.

"I got you now," Necro said.

"Release me at once," Wesker demanded.

Necro charged up as he yelled "Slam Dance!" He slammed Wesker around repeatedly dealing him with damage. Releasing Wesker, Necro stood there as Wesker stood up.

"Uggghhh... I'll make you pay," Wesker said as he staggered some.

"Electric Snake!!!" Necro yelled as he struch the ground and sent bolts of electricity travelling along. It collected with Wesker dealing him severe damage.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wesker shouted at the top of his lungs. He fell to his knees and onto the ground unconscious.

"Heh, you ready to leave?" Airhawk asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Necro replied. Airhawk hopped onto the pilot's end and started up the engine. He took a sip of his canteen.

"Ready?" Airhawk asked. Necro nodded as he and Effie got on the other seat of the plane. It was a good thing Necro came or Airhawk would've been dead.

"Where to?" Necro asked.

"Osaka, Japan," Airhawk said.

The plane went down the strip and took off. In a matter of seconds, it was in the air. Airhawk would have to stop someplace to get supplies. Moments later, Wesker sat up. He was enraged and infuriated.

"We'll meet again, Alfred Airhawk and Necro," Wesker said as he got up.

The HCF operative dusted himself off. His only plan of leaving was gone. He would have to find some other way to get to Osaka. First, his beef was with the STARS members. Now, it was with both Alfred Airhawk and Necro.

Necro had learned about Airhawk through sources. He took the risk of calling Airhawk to come all the way to the airfield to pick him and Effie up. But, they didn't expect to have someone like Albert Wesker standing around waiting. They didn't know what was up with him. However, he was a villain that possessed immensed superhuman speed and strength.

"That was close," Airhawk said.

"You bet," Necro said. "Where we going next?"

"Hawaii... Have to get some supplies," Airhawk answered.

"Hmmm, what to do...what to do..." Wesker said to himself. He had to find a mode of transportation. The airfield was old and abandoned.

"I will get my revenge..." he said to himself.

Back at LAX, the 6 of them got on the other flight headed non-stop to Osaka, Japan. Soon, things would unravel.


	18. In Osaka

Day In Osaka

It was a short flight. But, it was already early in the morning in Japan. They had crossed the International Dateline. When crossed, it's already the next day or the day before. The 6 of them were extremely tired from the flight. They had caught a taxi thanks to Rebecca, who'd been learning how to speak Japanese for the last few years.

Hotel Room

Chris, Leon, and Carlos shared a room. Jill and Claire shared a room. Rebecca Chambers had her own room to use. The 6 of them laid back on their beds and rested. This was indeed a very long flight.

The day before was an interesting turn of events.

Claire was fast asleep. But Jill was still awake. She remembered what Alyssa had told him. Umbrella was planning something at this year's Millennium Tournament. Their motives were unknown.

Umbrella was vieing to get the last sponsorship slot. Nobody else had stepped forward to take the spot. Ken Masters, Robert Garcia, and Chizuru Kagura would have no choice but to give the last slot to the Umbrella Corporation.

To the 3 of them, the Umbrella Corporation was extremely shadowy. Shadowy as either M. Bison's Shadowlaw organization or Igniz and the NESTS Cartel. Neither of them really wanted to let Umbrella into the tournament.

Both Shadowlaw and NESTS had very devastating weapons. Bison had his Psycho Drive that was destroyed by Chun-Li and Charlie Nash with the assistance of the man known as Sodom, who drove a truck full of explosives. The had the capability of leveling major cities.

There was the NESTS Cartel and their Zero Cannon. It was orchestrated by the clone of the Original Zero, who used it for his own purposes. Southtown is still recovering from the hit. It was by the efforts of one K' Dash and his team.

Jill remembered how she was brought into this mess. It was all the doing of Albert Wesker, the man who betrayed them all. Many of their comrades were sent to their deaths. All because of Wesker's treachery.

Then there was the outbreak in Raccoon City. Jill remembered watching the citizens of the city turn into ravenous zombies. She escaped with one Carlos Oliviera, an expended merc on Umbrella's payroll.

He and the others were left to die.

Now, Umbrella was up to something with the Millennium Tournament. Jill was ready to get to the bottom of this.

Closing her eyes, Jill went to sleep.

It was time for them to rest up.

A few years have passed. Now, they were going to fight the likes of the Umbrella Corporation on a much larger playing field.

This would be something bigger than what Jill could've actually imagined.

Kagura Conglomerate HQ

It was about 8 AM in the morning when the meeting commenced. Chizuru Kagura sat at her desk while accompanied by her husband Reiji Oogami. She had a calm look on her face. Both Robert Garcia and Ken Masters had very sleepy looks on their faces.

"Sorry for arranging this meeting so early, but we have important matters to discuss," Chizuru said sipping her coffee.

"It's okay," Ken said with a yawn.

"Yeah, this meeting's important," Robert added with a sleepy yawn.

"We have to decide whether or not to grant the Umbrella Corporation this last sponsor's slot..." Kagura explained.

"We might have no choice," Ken said.

"If we refuse and nobody else steps up," Robert said.

"We'd have to cancel the tournament..." Chizuru answered.

"It would mean trouble for us," Ken added.

"Not to mention possible bankruptcy. And the possible lawsuits," Robert said as he stretched out and took a deep yawn.

"I have to agree..." Chizuru said.

"However, the Umbrella Corporation has more than enough wealth and resources to rival all 3 of us," Ken said.

"That is also true," Chizuru said.

"Man... This is being between a rock and a hard place," Ken said.

"Yeah..."

"We must decide on the course of action to take," Chizuru commented.

"I really don't feel very comfortable with the Umbrella Corporation," Robert said.

"They may look like a legit company. They made computer technology, military technology, and pharmaceuticals... But there's more to it than meets the eye," Ken added. Robert gave a nod of agreement.

"What about those people who claimed Umbrella caused all this shit?" Robert asked.

"Currently working for the newly re-established STARS. Main HQ of operations is in Washington DC," Ken answered. "However, not a word from Umbrella. But the rumors and speculations are still around."

"That's true," Robert added.

"We really don't need the bad publicity," Ken added as well.

Robert rose from his seat and walked around. The room was quite large. It had a red carpet floor with numerous rugs laid around with various Japanese symbols.

"And I have to get back to Southtown after this," Robert said,

"Have some stuff to do?" Ken asked.

"Yeah... Then I come back here," Robert answered.

"There is no denying the fact we saw zombies on the news back then," Chizuru said bringing up the subject on Umbrella again.

"What if they are doing what we think they're doing?" Ken asked.

"We might make a grave mistake," Chizuru answered.

"If their false, it's all on us," Robert said.

"We'd look like idiots. Plus Umbrella could file a discrimination suit against the 3 of us," Ken added as he took a deep yawn.

"I do have an idea..." Robert said.

"We're open for suggestions," Ken answered.

"We wait until the deadline... Hopefully someone else will step in to offer... If not, then we have no choice but to take Umbrella's offer. No matter the good or bad," Robert explained.

"Seems like the only option we have," Ken said.

"I have to agree as well," Chizuru said.

"I have to go back to the US to wrap some things up, too," Ken said.

"We'll meet back in 2 days then?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah..." Ken said.

"Accomodations have been made for your wife, son, and student," Chizuru said.

"Great, thanks," Ken said with a smile.

"It's at that newly built massive 5-star hotel. This is where the fighters will be accomodated at," Chizuru explained.

"Nice..." Ken said.

"I heard about that. Numerous dining areas. Casino... Entertainment areas... But still, nothing beats going on a night on the town," Robert said.

"Yup," Ken answered.

"I guess this is settled then," Chizuru said.

"We all agree to meet back in 2 days," Robert said. The 3 of them shook on it.

Chizuru sat back as both Ken and Robert left the room. She took a deep breath.

"Tough decision?" Reiji asked.

"Yeah..." Chizuru answered as she turned on her HDTV.

It was the news explaining the indecision to allow Umbrella the last tournament sponsorship slot. They went to talk about rumors on how Umbrella is linked to numerous speculations on illegal genetic research. In disgust, Chizuru turned off the TV.

"I can't believe this..." Chizuru said.

"Maybe you should take today off," Reiji Oogami suggested.

"I guess you're right," Chizuru said with a smile.

"I know someone will step up and ask to be a sponsor."

"I sure hope so," Chizuru said.

Both Robert and Ken walked out from the office. They were both as sleepy as hell.

"Let's get some breakfast," Ken said.

"I'm in," Robert replied with a yawn.

"Damn... Getting here and then going to a meeting?" Ken asked.

"Oy..."

"So, how's Master Takuma doing?" Ken asked.

"Still stubborn as ever," Robert said with a laugh. "How's your family doing?"

"Doing great. Allen left to do his own training. Sean is improving greatly," Ken answered.

"That's great."

The 2 young entrepreneurs walked down the hall as the elevator doors opened up. Both Ken Masters and Robert Garcia stepped through.

"I hope someone steps up," Robert said.

"Yeah... I really don't want Umbrella to be apart of this," Ken added.

"Those people are creepy as fuck," Robert added in.

"I agree..." Ken said with a deep yawn.

"We might have to let Umbrella in, no matter the consequences..." Robert said.

"Yeah..."

"Hopefully, it won't come to that..."

After a few minutes of resting, the elevator made it to the first floor lobby. Both Ken Masters and Robert Garcia exited and walked down the lobby. People were slowly starting to enter for work. Both men had made it out just in time before the place started to get busy.

1 black limousine was ready and waiting for them. The 2 men entered the limousine and took a brief rest before going out to breakfast.

"Ryu fighting?" Robert asked.

"Yeah... Good thing he is," Ken replied.

"Challenge?" Robert asked.

"One of the reasons. If Ryu didn't fight, Eliza wouldn't let me enter," Ken said with a laugh.

Robert laughed along. "Hell hath no fury than a pissed off wife, that's what I always say," he added.

Ken took another deep yawn. "I hear you on that," he agreed.

"McDonald's or Burger King?" Robert asked.

"Let's try Burger King," Ken opted.

"I'm cool with that," Robert replied.

"You hear about them taking the super-size off McDonald's," Ken asked.

"Yeah... I was wondering why..." Robert said.

"Heard that this guy was making a documentary about McDonald's, weight gain, and health problems. Called the documentary, 'Super Size Me.' Freaked the people at McDonald's out," Ken explained.

"What happened?" Robert asked.

"The guy went the whole month eating nothing but McDonald's food. Gained a lot of weight. Then got very sick..."

"I see... That would do it."

"The PR department was right on it. In response, they took the super-size off the menu," Ken finished.

"Whoa..." Robert answered.

"Eliza was kinda disappointed," Ken replied.

"She eats that stuff?" Robert asked.

"Yeah... Sometimes when she wants to go all out."

"I wonder how Ryo's gonna react," Robert said with a laugh.

"He ate that stuff, too?" Ken asked.

"Yeah... But he trains all the time. It's like he can eat whatever he wants..."

"Ryu's like that, too," Ken added.

"We should sponsor an eating contest between the 2," Robert offered.

Ken Masters let out a laugh. "Now that's a good idea. We need to talk more on that," he replied back to Robert.

"I see a Sonic over there," Robert said pointing.

"No way!!!" Ken said. "They started building overseas?" he asked.

"Apparently so," Robert replied.

"I love Sonic," Ken said to Robert. "Driver, stop at that Sonic," he calmly ordered.

"Right away Mr. Masters, sir," the driver said as he quickly pulled into the Sonic.

"Who'd knew that they have a Sonic here in Japan," Robert said with a chuckle.

"Yeah..." Ken said.

Imawano/Ichimonji Residence

Batsu sat in the dining room with his mother and father. Raizo was sipping his coffee while reading the morning papers. They were having a traditional meal. It consisted of sushi, miso soup, and Japanese soba noodles. Batsu was busy scarfing down the soba noodles.

"The next tournament is coming up," Raizo said.

"Mmmhmmm," Batsu said as he continued eating his food.

"School's almost out for the summer," Raizo said.

"Raizo..." Batsu's mother said flatly.

"What? I was just saying," Raizo said with a nervous laugh.

"I know what you're implying," she said crossing her arms.

"Hmmm?" Batsu asked as he stopped eating for a moment. He looked at a nervous Raizo being stared down at by Batsu's mother.

"You want Batsu to enter the tournament," she said.

"Can I enter?"

"Sure," Raizo said. He then turned to see his wife. "What? Kyosuke entered the last one. Batsu can enter this one," he added.

"You know this tournament brings ruthless fighters," she said.

"So? I've dealt with Hyo brainwashed. I dealt with him with the sealed power unleashed. I also dealt with that pansy ass Kurow," Batsu said.

"Batsu, watch your mouth," Raizo.

"Speak for yourself Raizo," his wife said.

"Okay, okay..." Raizo said. "I guess we should be off. Ready, Batsu?"

"Sure dad," Batsu replied.

"Have a good day, you two," she said kissing them both.

"Okay mom," Batsu said.

Both Batsu and Raizo left the front door to the house. Getting into the car, Raizo drove Batsu to school at Taiyo HS.

School was almost out for the summer. Raizo dropped Batsu off and then drove off to his work as principal of Justice HS. He wanted Batsu to prove himself at the tournament. Batsu was becoming quite the fighter.

But it would give good publicity to the schools. The schools needed more funding. Batsu had his school bag. Ran Hibiki came up to Batsu and took snapshots of him. Batsu calmly shielded himself from the camera flashes.

"Ran, cut it out," Batsu said as he walked past her.

"Oh, you're no fun," Ran said.

"Morning," Kyosuke said greeting his friend and cousin.

"Hey," Hinata said approaching the 2.

"Ready for the last test?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yeah... My dad made me study hard," Batsu said.

"Heh, hopefully it'll pay off," Kyosuke said adjusting his shades.

"Yeah," Batsu said with a laugh. He scratched the back of his head. The trio approached the main courtyard. It was quite busy. Several teachers and administrators stood around to keep watch over.

The bell rang.

"I guess it's time for class," Kyosuke said.

"We'll see you later," Hinata said as she and Kyosuke walked off.

Batsu headed to his first class of the day. One that he hated. Math class.

"This is going to be a long day..."

Umbrella operatives were planted around. They were keeping surveillance on Batsu Ichimonji, Kyosuke Kagami, and Hinata Wakabi.

"Just keep watch over them," one operative said.

"I guess we'll be entering the tournament together," Batsu said as he thought about both Kyosuke and Hinata. He knew that he would possibly have to fight Kurow Kirishima again. But, he had no idea that something bigger would be in store for him.


	19. Zone Prime Rumble

Zone Prime Rumble

(Author's Note- This is a fictitious city that's the venue for Sammy Studios' fighting game called The Rumble Fish)

Western Slums of Zone Prime

2 men stood there ready to fight. They were Zen and Kairi. Some type of feeling drawn both men together to his very place. Kairi stood there with long white hair in a ponytail with a pair of white pants torn at the ends and a black belt.

Kairi's hands were taped up with 2 flames circling around him constantly. It was like those flames were apart of him. There was some dark and sinister aura surrounding him. His feet were also taped up like that of a Thai kickboxer. He stood there with that ominous feel to him. A scar was also present on Kairi's face.

Zen stood there several feet away from Kairi. He stood there dressed in a black short-sleeved muscle shirt, blue baggy-fit gi pants, a red belt with Japanese characters on the end, a blue head band, and a protective plate around his forehead. His hands were taped up too. Zen stood there and studied Kairi.

In turn, Kairi studied Zen as well.

"I've heard about you. You entered the Street Fighter tournament... The one, manifestation of the Animal Gods..." Zen said as he looked at Kairi.

"Hmph... As I've heard about you, Zen," Kairi coldly replied.

"Let's get this fight started," Zen said putting his guard up.

"Hmph..." Kairi grunted as he stuck both fists out to his sides. He slowly levitated a few inches of the ground. Zen looked at the ground and then at Kairi.

"Interesting," Zen said.

Zen threw the first hit which was a hard left punch. However, Kairi quickly moved his hand and blocked the attack. He floated backwards as Zen advanced forward and started throwing several punches and a spinning back kick.

Kairi easily evaded and blocked Zen's barrage of attacks.

"What?" Zen was in disbelief.

Zen threw a spin kick and a spinning hook kick. Kairi floated back and easily evaded both kicks. He couldn't believe it.

Kairi floated back and did 2 backflips before landing but levitated several inches above the ground; without touching the ground either. The 2 light blue colored flames continued to circle around Kairi and then remained stationary engulfing both his fists.

"Zanshinken!" Zen yelled firing a projectile at Kairi.

Kairi remained silent as he fired off his Shinki Hatsudoh fireball attack. The fireball remained stationary as it negated Zen's Zanshiken. Kairi remained silent as the flames that engulfed his fist grew larger.

Zen charged at Kairi and jumped at him. He spun his body around in a 360 degree angle to execute a reverse jump spin kick. Kairi's facial expression hadn't changed one bit.

"Shinki Shihai..." Kairi said with such calmness. He sidestepped Zen's attack and then shifted several feet away from him. Now, Kairi stood several feet away from Zen's back.

"What?!" Zen went.

Kairi unleashed another Shinki Hatsudoh attack. But this time, it wasn't stationary. The red fireball flew at full force and nailed Zen in the back. Its full force caused Zen to stumble forward and lose his balance.

"Shinki Shihai," Kairi said as he shifted space and teleported in front of Zen.

"Gah!" Zen grunted.

"It is my turn to make you suffer," Kairi said with calm and coldness in his voice. His fists were engulfed in large flames. Without saying anymore, Kairi nailed Zen in the gut with a hard gut punch. The blow was very hard.

"Uggggghhhh..." Zen groaned in pain.

The punch was very hard. At the same time, Zen could feel a burning sensation shoot up his chest. It was very painful.

"Feel the burn of these flames," Kairi added nailing Zen with 2 hard punches to the face. One with the left fist and one with the right fist. He then followed up by smacking Zen across the face with a spinning backfist.

Kairi then grabbed Zen by the shirt and started bashing him repeatedly. Zen was tossed to the ground like a rag doll.

"No challenge, how pathetic," Kairi said. He then started to walk off to find a more suitable challenge. "Hmmmmmm, Iori Yagami will provide me with a suitable battle," he said to himself.

"We're just getting started," said Zen.

"Hmmm?" Kairi went. He slowly turned around and saw Zen standing there re-energized. Zen was pumped and ready for battle.

"You heard me," Zen added.

Kairi remained silent.

"Zanshiken!" Zen yelled sending his energy projectile at Kairi, who immediately negated it with his stationary Shinki Hatsudoh.

Kairi negated the projectile as Zen came running with a barrage of punches.

"Shinki Shihai..."

Kairi teleported behind Zen.

"Now I have you!" Zen exclaimed as he quickly made a 180 degree turn and faced Kairi eye to eye. Kairi remained silent. However, his eyebrows raised upwards revealing a state of shock.

Was he anticipating this, Kairi thought to himself.

"Sengouken!" Zen yelled as he executed a whirlwind-producing uppercut. The blow sent Kairi up into the air. Kairi descended only to be punched hard in the chest by Zen before hitting the ground.

"Ugggghhhh..." Kairi groaned shaking it off.

Kairi got to his feet only to see Zen arriving only to be a few inches away. He couldn't react as Zen nailed him with several hard side kicks to the chest and face. Nothing could be done but to take the hits coming from Zen.

Zen threw a hard spinning hook kick to the face area of Kairi.

"Zanshinken!"

"Omph!" Kairi went.

Kairi stumbled back as Zen came and threw several punches to the face area. Zen then followed up with an elbow uppercut to the chin. Kairi's head flew back some before recovering. Zen continued to nail Kairi with hard punches to the face and chest.

"Sengouken!"

Kairi was knocked into the air with another Sengouken. "Zanshiken!" Zen yelled sending another projectile nailing Kairi in the chest.

"Uggghhh..." he groaned having a hard landing.

Kairi took his time getting up as Zen came closer and closer. As Kairi got to his feet, Zen threw a hard punch. Only to have Kairi move his wrist to block the incoming punch. Zen was shocked at this turn of events.

Kairi let out a grin.

Without saying a word, Kairi rose up and nailed Zen in the face with a well placed Maryuu Rekku, something similar to Ken and Ryu's Shoryuken. But, it travelled must faster than Ryu's. Zen flew back several feet and hit the ground.

Kairi got back into his stance once again. The flames engulfing his fist grew larger as he started to wail on Zen repeatedly.

A punch here.

A punch there.

Zen was only able to block half of Kairi's attacks. However, he could still feel the burn of the fists as Kairi continued to attack. Kairi then executed a back thrust kick and then a hard axe kick to Zen.

Kairi continued smacking Zen around with hard punches and threw in a few kicks in between. Zen was smacked across the face with a hard roundhouse kick causing him to stumble around. Something had to be done.

"Kaijingeki!" Zen yelled as he executed a strong elbow attack that sent Kairi steping back one. But that was just enough for Zen to retaliate. Coming forward, Zen threw several hard punches to Kairi's face smacking him around. Zen continued the attack punching left and right and throwing punches to the chest area. He had to keep the momentum up by throwing very hard punches a downward chop to the head area. Kairi didn't have enough time to recover from Zen's new barrage of hard punches.

"Omph! Uggghhh!"

Zen came forward and threw several more punches and a hard spin kick to the face. Kairi staggered around as Zen remained on the offensive. "Sengouken!" he yelled smacking Kairi with another whirlwind producing uppercut. It sent Kairi packing. Kairi hit the hard ground and rolled back some and laid there.

"Kakonhou!" Zen yelled as he stood there. He was powering himself up. It took some time to power up as Kairi slowly got to his feet and recovered.

Kairi shook off the attack that Zen had just given him. He saw Zen stand there out in the open. It was Kairi's chance to strike again. He levitated several inches off the ground and got into his stance extending both fists outward to both sides. He slowly advanced towards Zen.

Just a moment longer, Zen thought to himself. He could use all the time he could get. As Kairi got close enough, Zen got back into his fighting stance. Zen threw several hard punches as Kairi quickly started to block and evade the hits.

"Shinki Shihai..."

Quickly, Zen turned around.

"Zanshiken!" Zen yelled as Kairi appeared.

"What?!" Kairi exclaimed as the projectile smacked him hard. The projectile travelled much further now. Zen was now charged up. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Gasaikyaku!" Zen yelled as he hoped at Kairi and did a downward kick to the midsection. The blow caused Kairi to stumble back some more. Zen landed on his feet and continued his offensive by nailing Kairi with a barrage of kicks.

Looking at Kairi, Zen threw hard side kicks to the chest and gut and a front snap kick to the face area. Zen advanced as he threw two punches and a spinning back kick to Kairi. Continuing the advance, Zen threw several front kicks to Kairi.

Quickly, Kairi grabbed the leg and threw Zen to the other side of the ground.

Zen got up only to have Kairi throw a barrage of hard kicks at him. Kairi's kicks were incredibly hard and fast. Quickly, Kairi smacked Zen with his Mouryu Kasan, a sequence of 4 kicks in the air. It caused Zen to stumble back some. As Kairi landed, he continued to nail Zen with several hard punches.

Zen continued getting smacked around the alleyway by Kairi's hard kicks. He had to do something very fast.

"Houshinshou!" Zen yelled as he sent out a shock wave from his body. It was enough to disrupt Kairi's aura.

"Hmph... You're good..." Kairi said coldly.

"I could say the same for you," Zen replied as he dusted himself off.

"We'll meet again," Kairi said as he started to walk off. He took a flyer off the wall and started to read it. "Interesting..." Seconds later, Kairi threw the flyer aside as it flew towards and landed in front of Zen. "Next time we meet, only one of us will walk from this," he finished. Kairi left the slums and was nowhere to be seen.

Zen took a deep sigh and kneeled down to pick up the flyer. Carefully, he examined the contents printed on the flyer.

"Millennium Tournament?"

Zen continued reading.

"Osaka, Japan?"

This was the ticket. Zen found the perfect opportunity and place to have his rematch against the one known as Kairi. Plus, the best fighters in the world would be competing in this tournament as well.

"To Osaka then," Zen said to himself.

Maybe it might've been fate that brought Zen and Kairi together to this area. Kairi was indeed much more than a capable opponent. Zen walked off and walked onto the somewhat busy sidewalk. His stomach was starting to grumble.

"I guess you're hungry," Zen said to his stomach.

Zen walked off to get something to eat.

Several mysterious figures came out from the wood work. They were wearing black suits and ties with shades over their eyes. An Umbrella pin was on the collar of their shirts. They stood by and watched Zen walk off.

"2 more people entering this tournament..."

"Yeah."

"Their lives will belong to Umbrella..."

"We'll be taking over the Millennium Tournament."

"Whether they like it or not."


	20. Rival Students

Meeting of Rival Schools

Hamburger Joint

As scheduled, students from the different high schools met up at the restaurant. Batsu entered the restaurant and took a seat by several of the Taiyo High students. The place was packed by high school students. This was very good for business. Batsu took a seat with Aki, Hide, Maya, Rika, Saya, Teru, and Yuji.

"Batsu," said Hide.

"Hey," Batsu said as he took a seat next to Hide.

"You're entering the tournament, too?" Aki asked.

"Yeah," Batsu said with a laugh.

"So are we. The school should get more funding if we enter," said Maya.

"If the Millennium Tournament Committee sees how good we are, they are sure to give Taiyo extra funding for our afternoon activities," explained Rika.

"Kyosuke entered the last one. We should enter along with him," said Yuji.

The waitress went and approached the table. "Can I get your order, sir?" she kindly asked. Batsu grabbed a menu and looked at the many different choices.

"I'll take the triple bacon cheese burger with swiss and cheddar. With onion rings on the side," he said giving the waitress his order.

"Anything to drink?"

"Orange soda," Batsu added.

The group had appetizers on the table already. Batsu picked out a few Buffalo wings and some cheese sticks. At that moment, Kyosuke Kagami along with Hinata Wakabi entered the restaurant. Kyosuke looked around and saw Batsu at the table with the other students.

Both of them approached the table as Hide pulled 2 empty seats. Kyosuke nodded as he and Hinata took the seats. Batsu ate a few chicken fingers, too. Hinata took an onion ring and ate it as she waited for the waitress to come back.

"You all are entering the tournament, too?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yeah... Can't let you have all the fun," Batsu said playfully punching Kyosuke on the side.

"Heh," Kyosuke replied adjusting his shades. He remembered his first experience in competing in such a tournament. It was spectacular. Sakura Kusagano was also present at the tournament. Kyosuke had his first match with some of the best fighters in the world.

"I know Sakura's gonna be fighting again," Batsu added.

"Yes. Since Ryu is fighting, Sakura is bound to enter," Kyosuke responded cooly.

The waitress then came back with Batsu's drink. "Okay, here's your orange soda."

"Arigato," Batsu said.

"What can I get you two?" the waitress asked.

"Hmmm, I'll have the grilled chicken," Kyosuke answered. "With a lime soda."

"I'll have some water. I'll order the garden salad," Hinata responded.

"Grilled chicken and garden salad, okay," the waitress said with a smile as she walked off.

Shoma Sawamura, his older brother Shuichi Sawamura, and Nagare Namikawa entered the restaurant. They were greeted by the students of Gorin High. Shoma waved some to Batsu as he approached their table.

"Yo," Shoma said.

"Hey," Batsu added as he slapped Shoma five.

"Entering, too?" Shoma asked.

"Yeah..." Batsu answered.

"Me too," Shoma said with a laugh.

Shuichi and Nagare took a seat at an empty booth. The women were soon crawling over both men. They sat with their fellow Gorin High students. Shuichi was still conditioning his arm to make it stronger. A waitress approached and then got their orders.

"You're entering this, too?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah... Someone has to look out for Shoma," Negare answered as he leaned back against the seat. He looked around to see the students from different schools sitting around. Luckily, the schools were united.

Students from different schools sat together. It was a very comforting thought. Shoma and Batsu continued their conversation outside. They had a lot in common. Both boys became very good friends over the time. Patiently, they waited for everybody else to come and then get the talks started.

"I have the feeling that Kurow will be there," Batsu said.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Shoma said with a laugh. They had to join forces in combatting the likes of Kurow Kirishima. He was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps Kurow would be back to see this tournament, Shoma thought to himself.

"Any plans for after graduation?" Batsu asked.

"Not sure. Might go with Shuichi to America for the summer. Go see the sights," Shoma said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. It would be nice. Pops wants me to study abroad..."

"Study a broad? Hahahahahaha... Just kidding," Shoma said jokingly. He knew what Batsu was saying. "Where to?"

"Possibly someplace closer. Pops is looking at Hong Kong or Taiwan. Possibly send me to Vancouver, Canada for the summer," Batsu answered. A trip would be a nice change after participating in the tournament.

"I've been there as a kid. Very nice," Shoma said.

"Where in the US are you going?" Batsu asked.

"LA, San Fran, San Diego... The big cities," Shoma said.

"Maybe you should look up Roy or Tiffany," Batsu said.

"Roy and his parents offered to let us crash at their place in DC," Shoma said. "Roy wants to learn some baseball. Even trade-off. He shows us more about American football."

"I love football," Batsu said. He remembered begging his dad to get a satellite dish to get American sports channels. Batsu would watch martial arts matches and football games. Physical Education was Batsu's best and favorite subject. He didn't like the other subjects.

"I think your food's ready," Shoma said pointing back inside the restaurant.

"Oh?" Batsu asked.

Batsu turned to see the waitress come to the table. Both Shoma and Batsu entered back inside. Shoma headed to his brother and Negare. Batsu sat at the table and began eating his food. The burger was nice and juicy.

"Mmmmmm," Batsu went.

"Don't wait for us," Hinata said with a tone of sarcasm.

Batsu stopped eating his burger for the moment. "Sorry, I haven't eaten a thing all day since breakfast..."

"What were you doing during lunch?" Kyosuke asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Got into a fight," Batsu said.

"With who?" Kyosuke asked.

"A senior at another school," Batsu answered before taking another bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Pacific? Gorin? Here? Gedo?" Hinata asked with a look of curiousity in her eyes. Batsu took another bite and chewed it until swallowing. Hinata waited patiently until Batsu finished his bite.

"Another school. Had a fight with Shingo Yabuki," Batsu said.

"Shingo Yabuki?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yeah... The one who claims a be a student of the Kusanagi style..." Batsu answered. He took a sip of his soda. "What a joke," he added. Batsu helped himself to some chicken fingers on a large plate on the table. He dipped one of them in ranch sauce and placed it his mouth. "Mmmmmmm..."

"He doesn't realize that the flames are hereditary," Kyosuke added.

"Yeah..." Batsu added.

The doors opened once again. This time it was the students from Gedo High. Edge, Gan, Akira, and her brother Daigo. Everybody remained quiet as they turned around to see the group enter the hamburger joint.

Daigo Kazama is the leader of the Gedo gang at Gedo High. Their pledge is to protect the city with their fists. Everybody respected Daigo Kazama, even Batsu Ichimonji. Looking around, Daigo saw the complete silence. It was unnerving to him.

"Go back to what you were doing. We're just regular students like you," Daigo said to them. The students went back to their talking.

Daigo looked around and spotted Batsu's table.

"Batsu," Daigo said extending his hand.

"Daigo," Batsu replied shaking Daigo's hand.

"How goes things?" Daigo asked.

"Going well," Batsu added.

"I guess we're all entering this tournament, I see," Daigo said.

"Yeah," Batsu replied.

"I'll let you enjoy the rest of your burger. I heard about your fight with Shingo Yabuki," Daigo added.

"I guess it's spreading around fast."

"He finds you as a new rival now," Daigo said as he walked off. The tall and charismatic leader approached a table with fellow Gedo High students: Ben, Sho, Taku, Tony, and David. They greeted their leader warmly.

"Busy night," Akira said.

The room soon remained quiet seconds later. The group looked behind to see Zaki with Yurika Kirishima enter. Zaki was also a gang leader. She led the famous Ladies' Team that would defend Seijyun HS when the time calls for it. This girl was definitely not one to mess with. Many people respected but feared her at the same time.

She always hid her mouth behind a mask. Zaki looked around and saw the silence all around. This was something she didn't like. Zaki really didn't like the attention directed towards her. Especially in a restaurant.

"Bah...go back to what you were doing," she said with a tone of annoyance.

The students saw the glare in her eyes and immediately did what she said. Zaki was a rebel. Her paternal grandparents were very strict. The actual parents worked abroad and were hardly ever home.

She was a very intimidating individual.

Zaki and Yurika found an empty booth on the 2nd floor of the restaurant. The manager was more than eager to have these students dining for the night. It was very good business. This also meant very good tips for the servers.

The Millennium Tournament was coming soon. This would mean much more business. Having those Millennium Tournaments were very good for the businesses and hotels. Plus, it would bring a whole lot of publicity.

Akira then approached the booth and joined Zaki and Yurika. "Glad you could make it," Akira said.

"Wouldn't miss it," Zaki replied sarcastically.

"What is this meeting about?" Yurika asked.

"You'll see in a bit," Akira replied.

Soon, the students from Pacific High entered. Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, and Boman Delgado were amongst the students. Behind them were Pacific High students: Ben, Amy, Beth, Eric, Judy, Jill, Will, Eliza, Claudia, and Frank. They were the students from the United States studying abroad in Japan.

Roy stopped a bit and had a few words with Batsu.

"Heard about your fight," Roy said gently punching Batsu on the side.

The Pacific High students sat at an area by the Gorin High students. They started to converse with each other.

Seconds later, Lincyo and Ran Hibiki from Taiyo HS entered. The Taiyo students started to crowd around Lincyo. Ran started taking snapshots for the school paper. This would be a very good story for the school paper. Students from united rival schools entering the 0X' Millennium Tournament.

Ran and Lincyo sat at the dining counter. They continued to converse amongst themselves. Soon, it would all start.

Justice HS students Grace and John entered. A gust of wind blew in as Hyo Imawano, the president fo the Justice HS student body entered. All remained silent as Hyo entered. There was some bad blood between Hyo Imawano and the rest of the students. But, it had all changed as Hyo was free of the brainwashing by his late father, Mugen Imawano.

The Imawano clan were a clan of ninjas that used brainwashing techniques. Raizo, Batsu's father was part of the clan. Hyo and Kyosuke were brothers and that made Batsu their cousin. However, things were finally patched up.

Hyo stood there and looked around.

"Everybody here?" Hyo asked.

"Seems that way," Grace replied.

Lincyo then approached Hyo along with Daigo Kazama. The 3 of them would be the speakers and presenters of this meeting. Everybody including the restaurant manager and staff paid careful attention to these 3 students.

"It's starting," Batsu said.

Students eating on the 2nd floor balcony looked down to pay attention to the meeting. Everybody inside would hear what these 3 would have to say. These 3 were highly respected individuals in the community.

"I guess we call this meeting," Daigo said. "Like to do the honors, Hyo?" he asked.

"You sure?" Hyo asked.

"More than sure," Daigo said with confidence in Hyo's speaking.

"We call this meeting to discuss this year's Millennium Tournament set in Osaka, Japan. As were the previous tournaments. Due to my brother, Kyosuke Kagami," Hyo pointed out to his brother, who sat there cooly, "entering last year's tournament. We felt that we should follow in his footsteps."

The mass then looked at Kyosuke.

"It would be good publicity for our schools. Plus to show what we are really made of. That our burning vigor runs through our veins," Hyo continued as he walked around. "This is our chance. Let the past remain in the past. Let us use this tournament to brighten our futures."

Lincyo then carried on after Hyo. "This would also get our schools more funding. If we show our skills, the Tournament committee would be impressed. We are today and tomorrow's fighters." She carried on again. "Sakura Kusagano entered the tournament 2 times."

"You're right."

"Everybody doesn't have to enter," Daigo said. "I am entering. I wish to fight against Ryu."

"You can even cheer us on," Lincyo said.

Ran went around taking pictures of the whole meeting. Soon, the students stood up to volunteer to enter the tournament.

Hyo then looked at the restaurant workers. "I thank you for having us here."

"Don't mention it. You can come any time," the manager said.

"Arigato," Hyo replied. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." he added. Hyo then joined his brother and cousin. "Must be that hungry," he said to Batsu. Hyo too knew about the fight between Batsu and Shingo Yabuki.

Soon, the doors flung open. Few students turned around and saw 4 figures standing there. Student by student, the whole restaurant became silent.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"It's him!"

The students turned around to see Kyo Kusanagi standing there. He was a previous champion of the King of Fighters Tournament that took place in Southtown, USA. Standing behind him were Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, and Shingo Yabuki.

Kyo Kusanagi stood there wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black shoes, and green denim jeans. He stood there scanning around until he set his eyes towards Batsu Ichimonji. The group looked at Kyo and then at Batsu. Batsu and Kyo's eyes met each other's.

This must've had something to do with the fight with Shingo earlier, Batsu thought to himself.

"Batsu Ichimonji of the Imawano clan," Kyo said.

Batsu slowly rose from his seat. "Yeah, that's me."

"Heard about your fight with Shingo. I'd say good job. But, you're wasting your skills fighting with Shingo. He's still learning," Kyo said.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Shingo went.

Kyo shook his head some. He took a deep sigh and continued. "Maybe you should use your skills against someone else," Kyo said implying that Batsu should fight him instead. "Should be good practice with the Millennium Tournament coming up and all that."

Batsu knew just where Kyo was getting at.

"I know what you mean," Batsu said with a smile.

"Nobody beats up Shingo," Kyo said as if he was defending Shingo. "But me!" he exclaimed.

"Awwwwww..." Shingo said with disappointed.

"Kyo Kusanagi. I've heard stories about you. I always wanted to exchange blows with you," Batsu said.

"I heard stories about you, too. Feeling's mutual," Kyo said with a smile.

"Shall we take this outside?" Batsu asked. Kyo remained silent as he exited the restaurant with Benimaru, Shingo, and Goro following behind. Soon Batsu followed behind the group. The other students gathered around and got close to the windows or looked from above at the balcony.

"You guys can go back inside," Kyo said.

Goro nodded as he and the other 2 went inside. Everybody was watching. Both Kyo and Batsu stood several feet away from each other.

"Ready to feel the burn of the Kusanagi flame?" Kyo asked.

"Ready for anything. Are you ready for my burning vigor?" Batsu asked.

"Likewise," Kyo replied.

"Let's get this started," Batsu said as he and Kyo charged at each other. The students watched closely at the match between Batsu Ichimonji and Kyo Kusanagi.

Batsu threw several jabs at Kyo, who quickly moved his hands to block and deflect. However, Batsu hasn't even started yet. The young Taiyo HS student continued to throw several punches and followed up with his Guts Upper special attack that almost nailed Kyo in the gut. Quickly, Kyo jumped back to evade the attack.

With the special move, Batsu was open for attacks. "114 Shiki: Aragami!" Kyo shouted as he dashed forward with a punch that burst into flames. It connected with the gut area of Batsu, who was soon engulfed in flames. Batsu flew back and hit the hard asphault and rolled back as the flames went away.

Kyo came charging at the young Batsu.

Batsu helped himself back up as Kyo was getting closer. As Kyo started throwing punches, Batsu jumped back to avoid the fast attacks. Batsu kept backing away as Kyo Kusanagi got closer throwing several punches and kicks.

Kyo threw a hard roundhouse kick that Batsu countered as he quickly wrapped his hands around the ankle area. Batsu increased the grip and spun Kyo around, who was trying to get free from the grasp. Batsu immediately let go of the leg sending Kyo flying back. However, Kyo managed to use his free leg to throw an enziguri to Batsu before behing released.

Batsu staggered some before recovering. He rubbed his face from the hard kick given by Kyo Kusanagi. Kyo was slightly dizzy from being spun around and couldn't recover.

"Oooooooh..." Benimaru winced.

"Get' em!" cheered some Taiyo HS students.

"Interesting," Daigo commented. "Seems to be evening matched..."

"Batsu hasn't shown Kyo the true extent of his powers," Hyo said. "For now, Kyo has the advantage due to the Kusanagi flames."

Batsu jumped into the air yelling, "Kiaidan!" shooting a ball of ki with both his fists. It immediately nailed Kyo who laid there on the ground.

"Ugggghhhh!" Kyo groaned as he got up to his feet. Batsu came at Kyo Kusanagi nailing him with hard punches and a hard side kick. Kyo flew back some as he rolled back upon hitting the ground.

"Not quite!" Kyo shouted as he recovered and dashed at Batsu. Kyo continued throwing several punches nailing Batsu in the chest and the face. "100 Shiki: Oniyaki!" Kyo yelled as he leaped into the air spinning around surrounded by flames that sent a flame engulfed Batsu with him. Batsu quickly planted his hand on the ground and cartwheeled back to his feet.

Kyo charged at Batsu, throwing a hard back thrust kick to the face. Batsu stepped back and threw a front kick that Kyo ducked under and countered with a footsweep. The young Taiyo HS student fell back but rolled backwards to his feet.

Looking up, he saw that Kyo jumped at him. Batsu didn't have enough time to react and was hit by Kyo's R.E.D. kick. The heel of Kyo's foot smashed against Batsu's skull causing him to fall to the ground.

"Get up, Batsu!" Hinata cheered.

Batsu got to one knee. Barely trying to get to his feet, Batsu watched as Kyo came at him. As Kyo threw a punch as soon as he got close, Batsu shifted to his right and grabbed the arm. Without any effort, Batsu threw Kyo to the other side.

Kyo leaped back to his feet and nailed Batsu with a hard spin kick. The kick caused Batsu to stagger a bit before shaking it off.

"You're good. But you need more training," Kyo said.

Batsu remained silent. He knew that Kyo was right; but, didn't want to admit it in front of Kyo nor the crowd that was watching. Kyo walked towards Batsu and nailed him with several punches.

"You're much stronger and experienced than Shingo. I will give you that," Kyo complimented as he nailed Batsu with a hard right hook. He then smacked Batsu around with a spinning backfist across the face. The sensation stung like hell for Batsu.

"75 Shiki: Kai," Kyo said as he jumped and executed a frontal kick that sent Batsu up into the air. He then followed up with another frontal kick that sent Batsu up into the air even higher.

Batsu controlled his body movement and somersaulted forward. "Ryuusei Kick," Batsu dived downward nailing Kyo in the chest. Kyo hit the ground as Batsu landed on his feet. Batsu was slightly holding himself in pain.

"Kiaidan!"

As Kyo got up and turned around, he immediately got nailed with a blue ball of ki energy. Kyo stumbled back some as Batsu came running towards him.

"Yami Barai!" Kyo yelled as he sent a ground fireball that connected with Batsu, engulfing him in flames. Kyo then took his chance to throw a barrage of attacks on Batsu.

"114 Shiki: Aragami!" Kyo threw his punch that erupted into flames.

"127 Shiki: Yano Sabi!" Kyo then extended his left arm upward from his left, placing it downward with the fist igniting, it smashed Batsu below to the ground.

"Ge Shiki: Migiri Ugachi!" Kyo then punched the opponent to the ground. He then grabbed Batsu and punched the face repeatedly and then thrown him to the ground.

"Batsu!" yelled Natsu who was watching the fight.

"That was good," Kyo said throwing a hard uppercut with downward punch to the skull. Those hard blows stunned Batsu. Kyo capitalized on it.

"115 Shiki: Dokugami," Kyo dashed forward performing a flaming cross punch with his fist that connected with Batsu's face.

"401 Shiki: Tsumi Yomi," Kyo made a flame in his right fist.

"402 Shiki: Batsu Yomi," Kyo turned around and threw a hard punch at Batsu. The combo caused Batsu to fly back several feet.

"Time to end this! 182 Shiki!!!" Kyo yelled as he held his fist ready to strike. He dashed forward getting close enough to Batsu and threw a punch with the burning flame. An explosion of flames erupted as as Batsu flew back even further. Immediately, the people inside the restaurant started to run out getting a closer look.

"Damn, Batsu's getting slaughtered out there!" Roy exclaimed running as fast as he could.

"It's not over yet," Kyosuke said as he ran alongside Roy.

Batsu laid there moaning and groaning in pain that Kyo Kusanagi had dealt him. Kyo stood there as he was joined by Benimaru, Goro, and Shingo. "You're good. But, you wouldn't last one bit in the tournament," Kyo said smugly as he slowly started to walk off.

"Uggghhh...w-wait... I'm not done yet..." groaned Batsu.

"Hmmm?" Kyo gestured as he turned around.

Batsu slowly sat up and got to his feet. Hinata was standing by Batsu, cheering him on. Hearing Hinata's cheers, he felt himself being envigorated. A bright aura started to surround Batsu, which had immediately gotten Kyo's undivided attention.

"Interesting," Kyo said as he stood there.

Batsu immediately unbuttoned and threw his shirt off. He stood there wearing a metallic fish net tanktop. The student was burning hot. The aura around Batsu was very strong

"Interesting. Let's leave this fight at that," Kyo said with a smile. "We are equals," Kyo said as he walked off whistling. "You're good. But save it for the tournament. I'll be looking forward to a rematch. I consider this a draw."

Kyo and the other three walked off. Batsu stood there and listened to Kyo's words. They seemed to make sense to him.

"I'll see you there," Batsu said.

Kyo gave a thumbs up as Batsu smiled some.

"You okay?" Kyosuke asked.

"I'm more than okay," Batsu said placing his arm around Kyosuke.

"What just happened here?" Tiffany asked. First they were fighting viciously with each other. And now, they talk like they were friends.

"I'll explain later," said Boman.

"Let's go back inside," Batsu said as he placed his shirt back on. This was a very interesting night. For the first time, he had a fight with the champion of KOF. The students walked back inside the restaurant where they stayed for the rest of the night. It was the last day of school for the summer.

"He's good," Kyo said. He was happy with the fact he found another powerful rival. There was Iori Yagami, Ryu, Kusanagi, K', and now Batsu Ichimonji. The other rivals were his enemies such as Zero, Igniz, Rugal Bernstein, and Leopold Goenitz.

"I'll bet," Goro said.

"Wanna go out and sing karaoke?" Shingo asked.

"Um, no thanks..." Benimaru said as he quickly walked off in one direction.

"No. Wife wants me back at home," Goro said as he walked off.

"Yeah right. You're pathetic," Kyo said as he walked off in his own direction. Shingo stood there all by himself.

"Awwwww, I'm all by myself..." Shingo groaned as he slouched down and walked off.

"Shingo?" asked a young feminine voice.

"Huh?" Shingo looked around. He turned to his back and saw Hinako Shijou standing there with Kasumi Todo and Tsugumi Sendo.

"Hinako?" Shingo asked.

"How come you're by yourself at this time of night?" Hinako asked.

"Ummm..."

"Kyo and the others ditched you again," Kasumi answered for Shingo.

"Awwww... That's mean," Hinako said.

"Yeah...sniff," Shingo replied.

"We were going out for pizza, a movie, and then karaoke. Would you like to join?" Hinako offered.

"Yeah! Thanks!," Shingo replied with a smile.

Shingo walked off with the 3 girls.

Back at the burger joint, the students were sharing their stories from the year. They were exchanging laughs and other things. The students talked with other students. All was good. Business was good as well.

Hyo sat there and contemplated. He was fighting control over the student body against the one known as Kurow Kirishima. Kurow lead the Darkside Student Congress of Justice HS that consisted of him, Yurika and Momo. However, both students turned on him. Now, it was between just him and Hyo.

"We'll meet soon, Kurow," Hyo said to himself.


	21. Team Korea Strikes

Team Korea Strikes

Seoul, South Korea

Kim Kaphwan Residence

Kim Kaphwan and Jhun Hoon stood there side by side as they watched both Choi Bounge and Chang Koehan run laps around the backyard. It was a very spacious backyard with trees. Kim managed to use his earnings from fighting, instructing, and endorsements to by land in South Korea.

He and Jhun stood there by a Korean grill enjoying some Korean BBQ. Kim took a pain of chopsticks and picked up a piece of medium rare beef from the grill. Placing it in his mouth, Kim leaned back with satisfaction.

"Huff…huff…can we stop now?" huffed Chang as he started to feel sluggish. He was getting slower and slower.

"300 more laps!" Kim demanded.

"Awwwwww…" Chang groaned.

"Complaining gets you nowhere," Kim added as he commanded Chang to run 300 more laps. Choi was much faster than Kim. However, he was starting to tire out.

I need to escape, Chang thought to himself.

Escape wasn't an option. Choi and Chang were convicted prisoners. Having escaped from prison years back, they had thought freedom was at hand. However…

They were wrong.

Kim Kaphwan captured them. He gave them an ultimatum. They either learn Tae Kwon Do from him and fight evil or they can go back to jail. Every time they tried to escape, Kim Kaphwan would catch them. Then Jhun Hoon entered the scene, it made things harder for the 2.

Jhun took a piece of Korean BBQ and sipped his bottle of Tsingtao beer. "Keep running," he said to the 2 of them. Chang and Choi continued to run as fast as they could. Kim took another piece of BBQ from the grill.

"I'm entering the tournament," Jhun said.

"I see," Kim said taking a sip of his own beer.

"I saw you enter the last 2 tournaments. I shall enter along with you," Jhun said to Kim. He took another piece of barbeque from the grill. They continued to monitor both Chang and Choi as they continued to run their laps.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked with a smile.

"I've seen you do it. I can do the same," Jhun answered cooly. He then took another swig of his Tsingtao.

"I can't wait for this tournament," Kim said. He then took another look at both Chang and Choi, "you two are joining, too. Keep running." Both nodded as they continued to run laps around the big back yard. It was already sunset.

Kim sat back and thought about the new friends and rivals he made during the Millennium Tournament. He had met the legendary Ryu. This would be another time that they would trade blows again.

He had heard about the leader of Shadowlaw, known as M. Bison. M. Bison would be another enemy that Kim Kaphwan would fight. There was already Geese Howard, Rugal Bernstein, and Igniz. Now, there was M. Bison.

"I can't wait to go against those street fighters," Jhun said with such satisfaction.

"They're very good. Ryu and Kyo are evenly matched," Kim said.

"What about your sons and your two students?" Jhun asked.

"I've already sent letters and plane tickets to them in Southtown," Kim answered as he took another bit of Korean BBQ. Chang and Choi were getting very exhausted. "That's good enough," Kim said as Chang and Choi panted hard from exhaustion. "Go hit the showers," he said.

Chang and Choi immediately went to the showers.

"But I feel a force brooding behind the tournament," Kim added.

"We've tackled much worse things," Jhun said with a laugh.

Kim had to agree with Jhun on that one. There was Krizalid and those Kyo clones bent on taking over the world. Then there was the Zero Cannon that decimated part of Southtown. Also, there was the space station that belonged to NESTS.

Also, there was a solo tournament his student competed in. Run by a new gang running rampant around Southtown known as Mephistopheles. Chae Lim found allies in the leaders of a rival gang who were brothers: Alba and Soiree Meira.

Chae Lim was currently in Southtown living with a young female psychic magician named Mignon Beart. May Lee was also living with them. Pretty suitable accomodations of course. Chae Lim would be looking after Kim's dojo in Southtown.

Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan shared an apartment together with a friend of Kim and Jhun's named Kang Baedal. Kang Baedal looked like Jhun's twin brother. But, they weren't related to each other in any way. However, Kang received the same training as Jhun. Their moves were very much the same. Kang Baedal would act as the current guardian for their stay in Second Southtown.

The brothers would be running the dojo in Second Southtown for their father. He was severely wounded at one point by the freakish assassin known as Freeman. Freeman was also that same person who murdered the partner of Second South PD officer Kevin Rian. Kevin was a highly skilled SWAT cop.

"They're doing fine," Kim said.

"I'm sure they are," Jhun assured.

The 2 of them continued eating the Korean style BBQ on the grill. Chang and Choi came out after taking a shower. Kim turned around and took a look at the 2 desciples. "Good. Have some dinner, it's just about ready," he added.

"Finally," Chang said licking his lips.

"Not you," Kim said. He then pointed to a plate of tofu and vegetables with a bowl of rice for Chang to eat.

"Awwwwwwww, master..." Chang pleaded.

"You need it. We're entering the tournament together," Kim responded back to Chang.

"We leave tomorrow," Jhun said.

"Choi, you need extra meat," Kim said. He then threw his fist up into the air like he was feeling very victorious. "We shall show them the true power of Tae Kwon Do."

"Here he goes again," Jhun said shaking his head.

"We will show them the true meaning of justice!"

"Awwwwww..." Choi groaned.

"We will train extra hard tonight. There will be no sleeping," Kim said to both Chang and Choi. Both convicts knew that this would be a very long night. The man was truly a good guy bordering on insanity.

Kim's sons were safe away from him. They were tending to the dojo in Second Southtown. Which was built after part of Southtown was damaged. That part is still being rebuilt. Both cities were pretty lawless regions where the strong rule all.

Geese Howard was the boss of Southtown. His brother-in-law Kain R. Heinlein ruled Second Southtown with his right hand man known as Grant, the master of Dark Karate. Kim had crossed paths with Geese Howard several times. His sons had crossed paths with Kain on several accounts.

"Alright, we train now!" Kim said as he and Jhun left to go into the training room.

Chang and Choi had finished eating and followed them to the training room. They groaned amongst themselves. This was going to be a very long night. It would be Chang and Choi's second time fighting in the Millennium Tournament.

A lot has happened with the last 2 tournaments. Plus, a whole lot has happened at the previous KOF tournaments. There was Rugal Bernstein. Next, there was the awakening of Orochi. However, Orochi was beaten and sealed away.

Orochi is still alive. Thus, the flames of the Yagami are still purple. The Yagamis live short and violent lives. Iori for example, does not have that much longer to live before the power of Orochi becomes too much. His flames are still purple.

After the battle or Orochi, Kyo was taken captive by the NESTS Cartel. Then there were the clones of Kyo. This also resulted in the Zero Cannon being unleashed on Southtown. Then, there was the space station.

Recently, Southtown was under rule by an underground gang known as the Mestopheles. The leader is known as Don Duke. He is very mysterious in many ways. Brought new fighters into the wood work such as Alba and Soiree Meira, Lien Neville, Mignon Beart, and the student of Kim Kaphwan: Chae Lim.

This upcoming tournament would be something much bigger than everything put together. However, several Umbrella operatives laid planted around the residence monitoring their every movement. Umbrella operatives were planted all around the world to spy on all the people participating in this year's tournament.

Most importantly for Jhun, he would get to see Athena Asimiya again. He would have some serious competition against Sie Kensou. However, Athena has a bigger attraction to the one known as Kyo Kusanagi.

Southtown, USA

It was still daytime here in Southtown. Chae Lim stood there on the mat of an old gymnasium, her class session was over. She decided to have a sparring session with Blue Mary, who entered wanting to blow off some steam. Whenever Terry wasn't around, Blue Mary would hang with the other women around Southtown and have a girl's night out.

Blue Mary used to be a police officer; however, she got fed up with it. She now works for herself as a private investigator. Her services are called in by Chun-Li Xiang whenever she is in need. This was somewhat of a very well paying job.

Her grandfather was the one who taught Geese Howard the style of Kobujutsu. It was a long session. Both Chae Lim and Blue Mary emerged from the locker room wearing casual clothes. Chae Lim stood there wearing shorts and a black tanktop shirt.

Blue Mary wore her blue pants, boots, red tanktop, and leather jacket that belonged to her former partner.

"Want to do anything tonight?" Chae Lim asked.

"Sure. Terry went on one of his trips again," Blue Mary replied with a slight annoyance on the part with Terry. "He's always going out and such."

"We can go to La Illusion's," Chae opted.

"That's sounds good," Blue Mary replied.

"Supposed to be having a party there, tonight," Chae Lim said.

"Oh yeah. Party preparing for this year's Millennium Tournament," Blue Mary explained. Then it struck her, "Terry's going to be there at the tournament. I'm definitely going to enter. Kevin Rian from Second Southtown is coming to visit."

"Heh, everyone is entering," Chae Lim said.

"You should enter, too," Blue Mary insisted.

"Actually, I am. May Lee and I received a letter this morning from Master Kim. We're leaving for Osaka tomorrow night," Chae Lim said.

"I see. I'm leaving in a few days," Blue Mary said. "Kevin and I are leaving together. We're probably meet Terry there. His ass could be on a freighter or something, without me to snuggle with."

Chae Lim couldn't help but laugh. She quickly took her cell phone out. "Gotta make a call to May Lee. I doubt Mignon wants to come."

"Please, not her. She's so out of it," Blue Mary said circling her finger next to the side of her head. Mignon Beart was always out of it.

"She's a nice girl. But she sticks her nose in those magic books too much," Chae Lim added taking a deep sigh. "Her parents begged for us to take Mignon in. Living in the mountains, Mignon would be in the study conjuring up all sorts of magic spells."

Chae Lim could recall when she had to team up with Mignon to take on Don Duke and his Mestopheles group. However, it was Alba Meira who threw the finishing blow. Don Duke escaped but left a message on the hard marble floor written in blood.

"I'll see you in hell!!!" Duke wrote on the floor.

Now, Geese Howard would have Alba and Soiree Meira to deal with now. It wasn't just the Sakazakis, the Bogards, and his estranged son. He would now have the Meira brothers to deal with. Gangs were at war with each other. It was the Meira gang to restore law and order to Southtown.

These were more enemies that Geese Howard would have to deal with.

"We can drink to the tournament," Blue Mary said.

"Yeah," Chae Lim replied.

Blue Mary was bored. Terry wasn't anywhere in sight. She would hang out with Rock Howard on a casual thing as friends. However, Rock Howard got a job in Second Southtown as head chef and part-time owner of the newly built Pao-Pao Cafe. Rock had to relocate to Second Southtown for his job.

Rock made sure that a tight shift was run. He would make good money while being able to train and practice at the same time.

He too would be entering this 3rd Millennium Tournament.

"Rock had started his job in Second Southtown working for Richard Meyer. He's a good chef," Blue Mary complimented. "Damn, whenever I want a home cooked meal, I go over to Terry's."

"I know how you feel," Chae Lim said.

"Let's get going," Blue Mary said.

"Yeah," Chae Lim replied.

Both women exited the gym as Chae Lim locked up. Blue Mary got on her motorcycle while Chae Lim got into her Mini Cooper. Something she won in a martial arts tournament. Chae Lim took great pride in her car.

"I'll be at the bar," Blue Mary said.

"Alright, I'm going to pick May Lee up," Chae Lim said.

"Please. Don't bring Mignon. She means well. But she refers to herself in third person. It's creepy," Blue Mary said.

Chae Lim couldn't help but laugh.

Second Southtown

Jae Hoon stood there wearing his TKD uniform. His girlfriend stood there behind him. There were several thugs armed with bats and knives standing around. The young Jae Hoon stood there with determination in his eyes.

One thug came forward only to be knocked several feet away with a hard front snap kick to the face by Jae Hoon. The thug laid there unconscious. He was knocked out cold. Several thugs looked down at their knocked out comrade. Then, they looked back at Jae Hoon.

"You'll pay for that!"

"No," Jae Hoon answered back. "You'll pay for your evil ways," he replied back to their statement. Jae Hoon charged forward and leaped into the air. With such swiftness, Jae Hoon knocked both thugs down with a spinning split kick. Jae Hoon landed on his feet and got into his fighting stance as both thugs got back to their feet.

"If you run, I will not hurt you," Jae Hoon said with such seriousness.

"You're dead!" yelled one of them and charged forward with a chain.

Jae Hoon didn't hesitate as he smacked the thug down again with a spin kick with spinning hook kick. The thug hit the ground hard and groaned in pain. He stayed down to avoid getting punished more by Jae Hoon.

The youngest son of Kim Kaphwan threw a hard back thrust kick nailing the other thug that came from behind. "You have no honor attacking from behind!" Jae Hoon then grabbed the thug and threw him to the other side. The thug hit the hard ground and just laid there.

To the thug coming from the left, a hard side kick with the left foot to the ribs. That was a painful blow dealt to the thug. Jae Hoon turned to the thug and followed up with a Hangetsu Zan. Something he learned from his father. However, the somersault kick had fire with it. The thug was in flames for a little bit. He was singed.

"Ugggghhhh...no more!" the thug begged.

Jae Hoon turned around and threw a hard roundhouse kick with spinning hook kick sending another thug to the ground.

He hadn't even broken a sweat yet. However, he was determined to protect himself and his girlfriend from harm.

"D-damn, he's not even tired!" exclaimed one thug.

"L-let's get out of here!" went another.

The group of thugs quickly ran off not wanting to mess with Jae Hoon again. He then turned to his girlfriend, who was standing there. His facial expression changed from serious to genuine and cheerful.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Let's get out of here," Jae Hoon answered.

"Bravo...bravo..." said a voice as he clapped.

"You were watching the whole time?" asked an annoyed Jae Hoon. He turned around to see his older brother Dong Hwan standing there.

"Yeah, got a good show," Dong Hwan answered.

"Why didn't you help?" Jae Hoon asked.

"Relax. I just got here. Besides, you handled yourself good," Dong Hwan said with a laugh.

"At least I train and not some slacker," Jae Hoon replied coldly.

"Slacker? That's just cold," Dong Hwan said.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jae Hoon asked.

"Rock and I are catching a late movie," Dong Hwan said. "Just us guys," he added. He stood there wearing a pair of khaki shorts, sandals, and a white sleeveless t-shirt. "What about you?"

"We're going out to dinner tonight," Jae Hoon asked.

"Ooooh, how romantic," Dong Hwan said jokingly.

"Shut up..." Jae Hoon said. "We'll see you later," he added. Jae Hoon and his girlfriend walked off as Dong Hwan stood there. Rock was still busy working. He recently got a part-time owner ship at the newly built Pao Pao Cafe at Second Southtown. Rock also would act as one of the head chefs.

It was something good and legal. This job would set Rock apart from his crimeboss father Geese Howard. However, Geese's brother-in-law Kain R. Heinlein ruled Second Southtown. That was something else to be concerned about. Then Kain had his assistant known as Grant. Grant was the master of Ankoku or Dark Karate.

Dong Hwan and his brother joined forces with Rock Howard in fighting against Kain. However, Kain laid off a bit. Rock and Kain are on a bit more favorable terms. Then there was another person who moved here from Southtown.

There was Marco Rodriguez, a student of Ryo Sakazaki. He moved to Second Southtown and built his own Kyokugen Karate school. Marco was very highly skilled.

And then there was Hokutomaru, the youngest master of Shiranui Nin-Jitsu. He was also the younger brother of Mai Shiranui. He too moved to Second Southtown to make a name for himself. Hokutomaru has no home but lives as a vagrant and a nomad.

Dong Hwan left this abadoned alleyway under the bridge. He remembered the psychopathic killer known as Freeman, who severely wounded their father. Freeman also killed the partner to SSPD officer Kevin Rian. Freeman was shot. However, there wasn't any trace of Freeman left. Nor, was there a body in sight.

"Might as well blow some quarters at the arcade," Dong Hwan said to himself.

In his pocket was a letter from their father. "Jae Hoon and Kang are gonna be in for a big surprise when they get home."

With that, Dong Hwan walked off to the arcade.


	22. Pao Pao Cafe: Second Southtown

Pao Pao Cafe: Second Southtown

Second Southtown, Pao Pao Cafe

Rock Howard recently was given the position for part-time owner and head chef for the Second Southtown location for the Pao Pao Cafe. It was a very busy day. People were talking about the upcoming Millennium Tournament in Osaka, Japan. Rock Howard, was a 1 year veteran of the tournament.

He also entered one KOF tournament in Southtown and helped take down Mestopheles. Rock was in the kitchen inspecting the food. One of his duties as head chef. Rock looked at the pastries that were ready made.

"Excellent. Don't forget to add the coconut shavings to the top," Rock said.

Rock continued walking around the kitchen. He persuaded his uncle to put up extra cash to make a large size kitchen in the back. It would help reduce the cramming up of the area. The Pao Pao Cafe was slowly becoming a 5-Star restaurant.

The beauty of the thing is, that everybody could eat there. Richard Meyer and Bob Wilson were tending to the other 2 cafes. The main one was in Southtown. Both men were going to compete in this year's tournament. It would be very good advertisement.

"Rock," said one of the hostesses entering the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Rock asked.

"There's some young wannabe ninja outside for you," she said.

"Oh, Hokutomaru. He's a welcomed guest anything," Rock laughed. Hokutomaru was a friend and ally to Rock Howard. Also, his sister is engaged to Andy Bogard. Plus, she's a friend of Terry Bogard as well.

"How do you know him?"

"Long story," Rock said with a laugh.

Rock exited the kitchen and went into the lobby where he met Hokutomaru. "Is it dinner time already?"

"Yeah," Hokutomaru said with a laugh.

"Why don't you move in with me?" Rock asked.

"I don't know..." Hokutomaru said.

"Y'know, it's a hassle getting Kevin to get the cops off your back," Rock said. "Then Mai's gonna have your ass on a platter."

"Mai?" Hokutomaru asked as if he was afraid.

"Yeah. You can move in with me. Get you enrolled at Second South Middle School," Rock said. "Hey, don't give me that look. You'd get put in jail for truancy as well," he added. Hokutomaru bowed his head down.

"Oh alright. I'll move in with you."

"Also, don't wear those clothes in public. Do it at nighttime," Rock also added. He didn't mind Hokutomaru wearing the outfit. But, he'd stick out like a sore thumb in public. "I could also use extra hands to help at the restaurant. You get to eat for free. Plus, you get paid."

"What would I be doing?" Hokutomaru asked as he looked around.

"You could be my assistant. Plus, you can do advertisement. If I gave you the security job, people would be up my ass," Rock said with a laugh. "If that wasn't the case, I'd have you as security as well."

"Okay!" Hokutomaru replied.

"With school. I'll also be in school as well. On some days. I'm taking courses at Second South Community College this fall," Rock added.

At that moment, Tizoc and Marco Rodriguez entered the cafe. Then they saw Rock Howard and Hokutomaru.

"Rock Howard..." Tizoc said.

"Hokutomaru," Marco Rodriguez said.

"Welcome to the Pao Pao Cafe," Rock said. "I'm the part-time owner and head chef of this restaurant," he added. Both Marco and Tizoc looked at each other.

"You're the owner?" Tizoc asked.

"How's the food?"

"Outstanding," Rock said.

"Table for 2," Tizoc said with his mask on.

"Right this way," Rock said leading the 2 fighters to an empty booth. Both Tizoc and Marco looked around and saw the crowded restaurant. Plus, the place was about 3 stories tall. Well on its way to becoming a 5-star restaurant. "Here you go," he added.

"Thanks amigo," Tizoc said.

"Thanks, Marco added.

"How did you get this job?" Tizoc asked.

"Long story. I wanted to get away from my old man and the shit that he does. Richard Meyer was opening a third location. Terry referred me and I got this job," Rock explained. "Gets pretty busy. Especially on Fridays and Saturdays."

"I'll bet," Tizoc added.

Both Tizoc and Marco started looking through the menu of what the cafe had to offer. Rock then took out his pad getting ready to take orders. "Anything to drink?"

"Got any beer?" Marco asked.

"What kind?" Rock asked.

"Get me a Miller Genuine Draft," Marco answered.

"Get me a lemonade," Tizoc added.

"One Miller Genuine Draft and one lemonade," Rock said. "I'll be right back to take your orders," he added as he went to the bar to get the drinks. After a minute, Rock came back with a tall glass of lemonade and a bottle of MGD. "One lemonade for you," he said placing the tall glass on top of a coaster.

"Gracias," Tizoc answered.

"One Miller Genuine Draft," Rock said placing the bottle and the glass gently down for Marco.

"Thanks."

"Can I take your orders?" Rock asked.

"Si. I'll take the special club house special," Tizoc said.

"Good choice. My own special recipe. One of the most popular things on the menu," Rock chuckled.

"I'll have one, too. Served with onion rings," Marco answered.

"Any appetizers?" Rock asked.

"Um the cheese sticks, chicken tenders, buffalo wings, those specialty rolls," Tizoc said.

"Those meatballs in sauce. Curly fries... And those chicken nuggets," Marco said.

"Alright, you're order will be here soon," Rock said as he walked to the kitchen.

45 Minutes Later

Hokuto had just finished eating his dinner. Rock sat there across from Hokutomaru as he looked at the busy restaurant. "How was it?" Rock asked.

"Good!" Hokutomaru said with a smile.

"I'm entering the tournament. Wanna come along?" Rock asked.

"Yes! I wanted to fight in this!" Hokutomaru exclaimed.

"Better start packing," Rock said. He would meet his estranged father in battle one more time. It was something he had been waiting for. "Damn. I have to go somewhere with Dong Hwan tonight. I got it. Take the key to my apartment."

Rock took the key to his apartment and gave it to Hokutomaru. "Here, you can chill at my apartment. I recently got a new HDTV with satellite," he said.

"Sweet," Hokutomaru said.

"I'll call Mai and Andy tonight and tell them you're living with me. Plus we gotta book you a flight with us to Osaka," Rock added.

"Okay," Hokutomaru said.

"I'll see you tonight then," Rock said.

"Who's coming with us?" he asked.

Rock took a moment to think. "You, me, Jae Hoon, Dong Hwan, and Hotaru Futaba," he answered. Both Tizoc and Marco would be taking separate flights to Osaka. Rock then went to check on both Tizoc and Marco. At that moment, Hokutomaru disappeared.

"How's the food?" Rock asked.

"Mmmmmm, excellente," Tizoc said with a smile under his mask. He was giving autographs to his fans. "The food is muy bueno," he added.

"Mmmmm, haven't had good food like this in awhile," Marco Rodriguez said.

"I'm glad. We also have desserts as well," Rock said.

"I'll have the mango ice cream cake," Tizoc said.

"I'll have the choclate cake," Marco Rodriguez added.

"Okay. Those are very good selections. So, I hear you two are going to enter this tournament too," Rock said.

"Of course, amigo. I saw you and Terry have a fun time. Might as well enter," Tizoc replied.

"Yeah! Sensei Ryo entered. I'll enter too," Marco Rodriguez said.

"I'll take these for you," Rock said taking their empty plates. He sensed that the two of them would be regulars at the restaurant. However, there would probably be more. Marco would bring Ryo, Yuri, Robert, and Takuma over if and when they visit Second Southtown.

"That sandwich was good," Tizoc said.

"Mmmm, I should try everything on the menu," Marco said. "That sandwich was just right."

"I can't wait for desert," Tizoc said.

Rock went to the kitchen in the back to check on the crew again. He would leave a manager to close around before midnight. Closing takes a whole while to accomplish. It was something that Rock didn't want to stay for.

That was what the night manager was for.

Soon, Rock came out with the desserts for both Tizoc and Marco. Both of them immediately dug into their food.

"This is good," Tizoc said.

"The desserts are just so great," Marco added.

"We recently put these on the dessert menu. He was Oreo ice-cream cake," Rock added.

"Get me a piece of that, too," Marco said.

"Sure, coming right up," Rock said.

Rock headed to the back and came back several minutes later with the cake. Marco had finished up the other cake and started to eat the other one. This definitely was good business for Rock Howard.

It got dark after a few hours. Rock's shift was over for the night. He came out from the dressing room wearing black jeans, black shoes, a red and white leather jacket with a star on the back, a black shirt, and black gloves. He was ready.

Entering the lobby, he met up with Dong Hwan.

"Yo," Dong Hwan said.

"Hey," Rock replied.

"Ready?" Dong Hwan asked.

"Yeah," Rock answered as the 2 of them left the restaurant.

"There's this movie I want to watch," Dong Hwan said.

"Up for some pool after the movie?" Rock asked.

"I'm in," Dong Hwan said. "Embarassing Jae Hoon in front of his girlfriend gets boring after awhile," he added with a laugh. Rock laughed along with him.

"Hey, there's karma. What if you had a girlfriend and Jae did the same thing?" Rock asked.

"I'd kick his ass," Dong Hwan said with a louder laugh.

"We'll see," Rock added.


	23. Warriors of Muay Thai

Warriors of Muay Thai

Training Camp, Brazil

Surrounded by many trees with one road leading in and out of the forest, Joe Higashi and Hwa Jai had their own Muay Thai encampment. They would use it to train future Muay Thai kickboxers. Joe's presence at the KOF tournaments brought students in from all over the world. He had the full help from his friend and sparring partner Hwa Jai.

At one point, Joe and Jai fought. Joe Higashi ended up the victor. Hwa Jai wanted to fight Joe Higashi again. This time, he took special drugs to enhance his performance. They soon met again at the first King of Fighters tournament hosted by Geese Howard, crimeboss of Southtown.

But, Hwa Jai was defeated again. This time, he acts as a friend and sparring partner.

Joe Higashi and Hwa Jai stood there in their full Muay Thai gear surrounded by several soldiers with knives and clubs. Seemed that they wanted to take over the camp for some reason. Both fighters stood their guard and sized up the crowd of opponents.

"I wonder what they want," Joe said snidely with a grin.

"Must be drug runners," Hwa Jai replied.

"I thought they were in Columbia," Joe Higashi said.

"These aren't the Columbians. Take a closer look at their uniforms, my friend," Hwa Jai said. He signaled for Joe to look at the insignia on their helmets.

"Shadowlaw?" Joe Higashi asked.

"Yes. I heard rumors at several tournaments about M. Bison having a stronghold somewhere here in Brazil. I think we may be nearby," Hwa Jai explained. He then turned to the soldiers, "what do you want?"

"M. Bison wishes for you to join Shadowlaw," said one soldier.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Joe said keeping his guard up.

"That is not an option," replied the soldier.

"It's not?" Joe asked jokingly.

"You have no say. Either join or forfeit your lives," the soldier added.

"I see, then that leaves me with no other choice," Hwa Jai said as he spun around and delivered a rock hard side thrust kick to the soldier's face. In a matter of seconds, the soldier laid there unconscious with a few missing teeth.

"Get them!" yelled another soldier.

"Just had to do it, didn't you?" Joe said with such sarcasm as he jumped forward and delivered a hard knee strike to the gut of another soldier.

Hwa Jai backed away avoiding a knife slash to the chest from another soldier. He then grabbed the arm and did a hard downward elbow strike to the joint. The bone cracked instantly causing the soldier to hold his arm in pain while screaming. "What would've you done in my place?" Hwa Jai asked.

"The same," Joe Higashi said as he threw a hard front snap kick to the chest and a spinning hook kick to the face of another soldiers.

"Right..." Hwa Jai answered as both of them laughed.

Hwa Jai backed away as one soldier threw a front kick and followed up with a spinning crescent kick. The Thai fighter stepped forward and threw several hard Thai roundhouses to the knees of the soldier. It caused the soldier to wince in pain suffering some of Hwa Jai's hard attacks. Hwa Jai finished off with a spinning sweep kick that sent the soldier down on the ground.

"Do yourself a favor and stay down," Hwa Jai said kicking the guy's face.

Both Joe and Hwa Jai got on opposite sides of 3 soldiers bunched up together. They smiled at each other with a nod.

"Hurricane Upper!!!" both of them exclaimed as Joe Higashi and Hwa Jai as they threw uppercuts that generated a hurricane. Both hurricanes crashed with the 3 soldiers in between. They flew up and fell down hard where they immediately lost consciousness.

Hwa Jai quickly turned around and threw several hard punches to another soldier that came at him from behind. He then followed up with a hard spinning backfist. "Rocket!" he exclaimed throwing a hard flying knee attack to the gut of the soldier.

"Ugggggggghhh..." groaned the soldier as he fell to his knees.

Joe threw a hard jump back kick to the chest of another soldier. He made a 180 and threw several hard punches to the soldier.

"Surasshu Kikku!" Joe exclaimed as he jumped forward with a kick that immediately knocked the soldier down where he lost consciousness.

"Ougon no Kakato!" Hwa Jai exclaimed as he jumped forward slashing his heel downward in an arc that connected with the top of the head of another soldier. The soldier fell to his knees as Hwa Jai landed. He then threw a spinning sweep kick to the face.

Hwa Jai was taught the same moves as Joe Higashi. But, he had one move of his own.

"Rocket!" Hwa Jai exclaimed as he did his powerful rising knee strike to the face of another soldier, who fell back with a broken nose that was bleeding. He landed on his feet and threw a hard back thrust kick to the gut of another Shadowlaw soldier.

Joe then threw a hard spin kick smacking the teeth from the mouth of another soldier. He turned around and started throwing rib punches with his hard left fist. The barrage of hard punches was finished off with a spinning elbow strike.

"Good workout, huh?" Hwa Jai asked as he smacked another soldier with a hard spinning back fist.

"Bakuretsu Ken!" Joe Higashi shouted as he punched another soldier very quickly and repeatedly. Afterwards, Joe finished off with a very hard uppercut to the chin. The soldier laid there unconscious. "Yeah, it is," Joe added.

"Slash Kick!" Hwa Jai yelled as he executed the same flying front kick that Joe Higashi had executed.

"Taigaa Kikku!" Joe yelled with a rising flaming knee strike that struck a soldier in the chest. Then the soldier was quickly engulfed in flames and rolled around on the ground very fast.

"Rocket!"

"Taigaa Kikku!"

"Rocket!"

"Taigaa Kikku!"

"HURRICANE UPPER!!!" they both exclaimed.

Shadowlaw soldiers were getting tossed left and right. Both Joe Higashi and Hwa Jai continued berating the opposing force with their hard devastating Muay Thai attacks. Soon, the soldiers quickly retreated from the training encampment.

Both Joe and Hwa stood there as the sole victors of this scuffle.

"Phew, that was close," Joe said.

"Yeah," Hwa Jai added.

"I guess we need to get packing," Joe said as he walked towards the main structure.

"A pity, isn't it," Hwa Jai said shaking his head.

"We should get going. Flight's going to leave soon to Osaka," Joe Higashi said.

"The sooner the better. More soldiers will come in their place," Hwa Jai added.

"After they get themselves checked into a nearby hospital, Joe finished.

The 2 men entered inside the main structure and closed the door behind them. About 45 minutes later, both men stood outside wearing regular clothes. It was time to relax for now since the fight with the Shadowlaw soldiers was over for now.

Joe stood there in khaki dress pants, a jacket, and dark shades. Hwa Jai stood there wearing a pair of blue jeans, a tanktop, and a baseball cap. They both headed to the jeep where Joe got on the driver's side and turned on the ignition. He then drove the jeep over to Hwa Jai who placed their luggage in the back.

"I'm going to miss this place," Hwa Jai said as he took one final look around.

"Yeah, get in," Joe said.

Hwa Jai got on the passenger's side as Joe drove through the front gates. He then got up and locked the front gates and posted a sign telling the students that they've relocated. It also added that they can go to the city and get full refunds.

It was a 2 hour drive to the airport. The sooner they got there, the better. This time, Hwa Jai was also going to enter this year's tournament. He saw Joe do it.

However, they didn't know that Umbrella had operatives planted around.

The operatives were taking snapshots of both Joe Higashi and Hwa Jai. They got some battle data on both kickboxers.

"Good. We got some data on both Joe Higashi and Hwa Jai. The Japanese headquarters will cover the rest," said the head operative.

"What's the next move, sir?"

"Find the beast fighter known as Blanka and gather data on him," the operative replied.

"Very well, sir,."


	24. Gang of Southtown

Gang of Southtown

(Author's Note- Much of this chapter is based from King of Fighters: Maximum Impact.)

Southtown, USA

Recently, a group known as the Mephistopheles came into Southtown. It was lead by a man known as don Duke. Much about him was unknown. He had a scare across his neck. Everything else about him was a mystery. Now Geese Howard had a rival, the Mephistopheles group. Southtown was a place of lawlessness. Only the strong survives in this harsh city.

Metro City would've been like this if Mike Haggar hadn't stepped in and got elected the mayor. Southtown used to be under control by Mr. Big, but Geese Howard came and defeated him. Now, Mr. Big works as one of Geese's lackies. Geese would be competing against that group.

Mephistopheles used a name known as the Metatron Foundation as a front name. Metatron was a name of an angel. While Mephistopheles meant either demon or devil. It was pretty contrasting. don Duke was the leader of Mephistopheles. His lackey known as Hyena acted as the mediator. don Duke vanished recently nowhere to be found.

However, don Duke was defeated by a gang that was once lead by a man known as Fate. But, Fate was killed. Both Alba and Soiree Meira ended up leading the group. Mephistopheles failed to join all the gangs together. Their gang was the only one standing in don Duke's way. Hyena acted as the mediator as Mephistopheles threw the next King of Fighters tournament. This time, it would be one-on-one action.

Alba defeated don Duke.

Alba was wearing his traditional outfit that consisted of black leather pants with zippers at the bottom pan legs, a black latex muscle shirt, a red and black leather jacket, with a leather belt wrapped around, red leather gloves, and his red shades. His slightly long red hair was slicked back with some white streaks of hair sticking as a bang.

Alba was the 'Devil of Daybreak.'

Now, Alba's team would make Southtown a safe place. But at the same time, he would have to go up against the likes of Geese Howard. Geese didn't like having rivals around. He still had the Bogards and the Sakazakis to deal with. Now he didn't want the Meira brothers, either.

Alba Meira stood there by the street corner looking at the busy life. It was getting later in the afternoon. The people were starting to come home after a long day's work. Across the street was the La Illusion's Bar that was under ownership by King. People were starting to gather up at the bar. Alba continued to look around.

King was the current fiance of Ryo Sakazaki. They were soon to be married. Plans would be made after this year's Millennium Tournament.

He perfectly knew about the Millennium Tournaments that took place in Osaka. King, Ryo, Terry, Yuri, Kim Kaphwan, and others were veterans. Alba knew about veterans from the Street Fighter tournaments. There were Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li Xiang, Sakura Kusagano, Vega, Balrog, and many others.

Besides taking on the likes of people like Kyo and Iori, Alba wanted to take on the legendary fighter known as Ryu. Maybe he might get his chance.

Alba adjusted his shades and turned the other way. Standing there was his brother Soiree, who was as lively as ever.

"Hey bro," Soiree said.

"Damn it, don't sneak up on me," Alba said with a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Soiree asked as he walked around Alba.

"Nothing," Alba calmly said.

"Let's get something at the bar," Soiree offered.

"That's all right," Alba calmly replied.

"Oh c'mon. Ever since we kicked Duke's ass, you never want to go out," Soiree shot back to his brother.

Soiree was known as the 'Twilight Angel.' The tattoo on Soiree's left arm and the one on Alba's left arm were pieces that made a picture of a figure with a demon wing and an angel wing. Alba was calm and collected while Soiree was very talkative.

They were complete opposites.

Alba was introverted while Soiree was extroverted.

"C'mon, you can play a few rounds of billiards," Soiree added. He was a few inches taller than his slightly older twin brother. His outfit consisted of sky blue baggy pants, leather boots, a vest without a shirt, and a hat with a string underneath to keep it from falling off. Soiree's white hair was gelled back.

"Let me think about it," Alba said.

"I'm in the mood to challenge some people to darts, myself," Soiree said. "The place has a large party tonight," he added.

"Next Millennium Tournament is coming soon," Alba explained as he adjusted his shades.

"Dude, we should enter," Soiree said.

"I know. Already bought the tickets. We leave in 2 days," Alba said pulling the plane tickets out from his jacket and showing them to his brother.

"Sweet!" Soiree exclaimed.

"I'm going to do battle with the one who calls himself Ryu," Alba added.

"Ryu? The Ryu, who defeated the legendary King of Muay Thai, Victor Sagat?" Soiree asked.

"The very same one," Alba answered.

Soiree gave a laugh. "Dun, dun, dun... It's come to that, huh?" he asked as he bent downward and stuck his face up at Alba's.

Alba took a deep sigh and shook his head.

"If you weren't family, I'd let Duke kick your ass back then..." Alba replied.

Soiree looked away and gave another laugh. "That's the 100th time you said that to me, bro," he added.

"That's beside the point!" Alba exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." Soiree said. "C'mon, let's go in. It's getting late some."

"In a little bit," Alba said.

"You can wait, I'm going in," Soiree said as he walked off a bit. Immediately, Alba gently grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait," Alba calmly said to his brother.

"What now?" Soiree asked as he turned back to face Alba.

"Let's take a little walk, brother," Alba said. "Besides, the bar isn't that crowded yet." He brushed his hair back and slowly walked away from the bar. "We still got time, y'know."

"I guess you're right," Soiree replied as he followed his brother.

Alba continued down the sidewalk as he contemplated this year's Millennium Tournament. This would be a long shot. But, he and Soiree proved that they are just as strong as the likes of Kyo Kusanagi, K' Dash, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, and many others. Alba had met up with Seth, who worked as a secret agent for the US Government.

He still had anger and aggression towards Seth. Fate and Seth worked together to try and to get close to Mephistophele's superiors, a group known as ADDIS. However during the gang scuffle, Fate was killed.

_It's all Seth's fault, _Alba thought to himself.

To this very day, Alba Meira had a lot of anger and hate towards Seth. But, Fate knew the risks and decided to go along with it. Seth too fought at that King of Fighters tournament. However, both Alba and Soiree weren't the only newcomers.

There were the debut of both Mignon Beart and Chae Lim. Also, there was the sexy English assassin known as Lien Neville. Lien entered to go after don Duke, who was responsible for the murder of her family. Still, Lien didn't get her revenge.

Right now, Lien Neville was completing various missions around the world. Her rival would be English MI-6 agent, Cammy White. Mephistopheles wasn't heard from again. However, both brothers would have to deal with Geese Howard. Possibly, they'd have to deal with NESTS, Rugal Bernstein, Wolfgang Krauser, and/or Kain R. Heinlein; just in case Kain wanted to take Southtown from Geese Howard. It was a vicious a pentagon between the five. But it was a vicious triangle between Geese, Wolfgang, and Kain.

Then there was the possibility of M. Bison and his Shadowlaw Organization moving their operations from Southeast Asia to Southtown. Both Geese Howard and M. Bison had been at each other's throats. M. Bison had his fighters such as the former heavyweight boxing champion of the world, Balrog; who, had been barred from the sport and stripped of his title for being to brutal to his opponents.

There was Vega de la Cerda, who was a former Spanish matador. But Vega was vain and insane. A master of Spanish Nin-Jitsu. He hated all ugliness due to his ugly father killing his beautiful mother. Vega's mission was to destroy all things ugly.

Then there was Victor Sagat, former Street Fighting champion. He was defeated by the one known as Ryu. Also, Sagat was defeated in Muay Thai by his former student, Adon.

However, Bison had his dolls. They were Enero, Fevrier, Mars, Aprile, Satsuki, Juni, Juli, Santamu, Xiayu, Jianyu, Noembelu, and Decapre. All 12 were highly capable and deadly fighters. There was the exception of Cammy White, who was a former doll. She managed to escape Shadowlaw and join MI-6.

Alba read reports about how Terry Bogard was defeated by the hands of this legendary Japanese warrior. Ryu must've been that damn good. Then there was a Shotokan and Kyokugen rivalry between Ryu and Ken against the Sakazaki family. Ryu and Ryo became friends and rivals. Yuri and Sakura also became friends and rivals. Both Ken Masters and Robert Garcia became friends, rivals, and occasional business partners.

Ken took Sean on as a student of Shotokan Karate. At the same time, Ryo took Marco Rodriguez as a student of Kyokugen. Both were of Brazilian descent. Sean was half-Japanese. Hearing those stories prompted Alba to compete in this tournament even more.

Alba stopped and took a look at the damage that was once a part of Southtown. He looked and saw what the Zero Cannon had done. It was a year back that Clone Zero unleashed the cannon and took thousands of lives. Alba and Soiree had just recently arrived at Southtown to establish themselves as fighters.

"What are you thinking about?" Soiree asked.

"The dangers we'll face once entering," Alba calmly answered. "This was done by the NESTS Cartel. Though we haven't heard anything yet. Those people are still out there," he explained as he went underneath the police tape.

"Wait up!" Soiree said as he quickly followed behind.

Both Alba and Soiree looked at the damage by the cannon. Alba heard stories about NESTS' fighters. There was K'9999, the 9999th clone of Kyo Kusanagi. But this clone was built from the ground up. Looked like a ripoff of Akira's Tetsuo Shima.

"What ever happened to that Tetsuo ripoff?" Soiree asked.

"No idea..." Alba replied.

There was Kula Diamond. She was the ant-K'. Instead of fighter, Kula would wield the power of ice. Then there were both Foxy and Diana. They both were highly skilled fencers. Last but not least, there was Angel. Angel was an odd one. She was pretty ditzy. However, she possessed a pretty high combat aptitude. Her style was very exotic from learning all sorts of other different styles. At times, her moves were that of WWE's Rock.

"I've done enough looking," Alba said.

"Where to next, oh brother?" Soiree asked with such sarcasm. "What's with the walking?" he added.

"I'm going over all the people that tried to take over or destroy the world let alone try to take over Southtown," Alba explained as he continued walking. People around made way for the Meira brothers. They were feared and respected at the same time. But, at times it would've been volatile between then and former Southtown PD officer, Mary Ryan.

However, Blue Mary left the force and went into business for herself as a private-eye. She would pay Alba and Soiree's gang to do some searching for her. The money was good.

"There's NESTS, for one," Soiree said.

"And there are more," Alba added.

"I know, I know... Geese Howard; his half-brother, Krauser, with his assistant, Laurence Blood; Mr. Big, I know, I know..." Soiree went as he took a deep breath. He went on, "Rugal Bernstein, major nutcase; Orochi, haven't seen him before... Wait, wait, there's Geonitz. Also there's Geese's brother-in-law, Kain. Did I get everybody? If I did, let's go back to the bar," he finished.

"There's one more," Alba said.

"Please..." Soiree took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Shadowlaw... I heard stories going around here. Plus Umbrella Corporation wants to open operations here in Southtown," Alba added.

Soiree then shook his head. "Why the hell would Bison want to come here? That psycho has other things to worry about!" he exclaimed. Pacing back and forth for a bit, Soiree stopped and looked at Alba. "What's wrong with Umbrella? Sheesh..." he said flapping his arms up in the air. "You actually believe that shit on the news? Zombies and all that? Umbrella makes med and all that stuff. It would actually be good if Umbrella came. They could actually kick Geese out from Southtown. And it would keep people like Duke away."

"That remains to be seen," Alba replied.

"Forget this. I'm going to the bar. You can join me if you want. That's up to you... You can continue with your walk," Soiree said as he walked off away from Alba.

"They could kick us out, too," Alba said.

"Yeah! I mean, oh shit!" Soiree said now thinking of the possibility. "Okay, now coming to think of that. It's a possibility. Forget Umbrella... But that doesn't change the fact I'm going to the bar to get my drink on," he finished.

"That's fine. I'll join you in a little bit. Be sure to save me a seat," Alba said as he walked off.

"Gotcha," Soiree said as he walked off.

Soiree continued his way towards the bar. He then bumped into Yuri Sakazaki, the younger sister of Ryo.

"Oh sorry," Soiree said.

"I know you. You're Soiree Meira," Yuri said.

"The one and only," Soiree said with a laugh.

"I lost to you..." Yuri said slightly annoyed.

"You're Ryo's sister. Yuri, right?" Soiree asked.

"Yeah. Yuri Sakazaki of the Sakazaki clan. You got lucky when you beat me," Yuri said giving Soiree a cold stare.

"Um, yeah..." Soiree said nervously.

"I'd settle for a rematch. But I'm meeting Ryo and King at the bar. Robert's coming back tomorrow to take us with him to Osaka..." Yuri said. Soiree knew that Yuri would be entering this tournament. She'd been a 2 year veteran of the tournament.

"What a coincidence... I'm heading there, too," Soiree said as he chuckled a bit. He didn't like where this was going. He'd be there without the gang.

"You can walk me there. Catch up on times... I'm entering the Millennium Tournament, y'know?" Yuri said to Soiree.

"Really? Alba and I are entering, too," Soiree replied.

"Heh, everybody seems to be entering," Yuri said. "After the tournament, that's when we get all these new students. But dad and Ryo's hard training scares them off after awhile..."

"I'll bet," Soiree said as he continued to walk with Yuri.

"I want a rematch. But, nothing personal. Learned that from the Millennium Tournament," Yuri said. "But I wish we'd have the money to buy better stuff... We're living off bare bones," she explained. "I myself have to take other jobs. Plus I go to school. All Ryo wants is to train. Dad goes off parading as Mr. Karate with his tengu mask."

Soiree couldn't help but laugh.

"Takuma still does that?" Soiree asked scratching his head.

Yuri shook her head in embarassment. "You have any idea how embarassing that is? Your own dad parading as some sort of superhero. People might think he's a stalker," she added.

"I can't fathom that. But, I get the picture," Soiree said as he imagined Takuma parading around as Mr. Karate. There were some thugs standing in their way.

"Great..." Yuri said.

"Get to the bar, I'll handle them," Soiree said.

"What about you?" Yuri asked.

"This has nothing to do with you," said one of the thugs. "This is between Meira and us..." he finished.

"I'll be fine," Soiree said.

Yuri nodded and ran off to the bar. She, herself could've easily taken on those thugs. But, they wanted Soiree. Soiree felt that it was his battle and didn't want to bring anybody else into this. It was Soiree Meira against 5 armed thugs.

"You're mine, Soiree!!!" exclaimed one thug as he charged at Soiree.

Soiree stepped back as he bent backwards and did a handstand. He then followed up with a hard handstand kick to the face and then followed up with a hard spinning hook kick to the knee. The attack immediately incapacitated the thug.

"Swelling Dazen," Soiree said as he did another handstand and used his legs like a helicopter. He kept on spinning and spinning landing several hard kicks to the thug. Landing on his feet, Soiree stood there as the thug laid there unconscious.

Without a moment's wait, Soiree fluidly threw a barrage of spinning hook kicks to the next kick and threw a winding boomerant kick knocking him out. 2 of the thugs laid there unconscious as Soiree focused on the other 2. Soiree Meira was the third Capieora expert in Southtown. Richard Meyer and Bob Wilson were the other 2.

"Piledriver Dynmaish!" Soiree exclaimed as he jumped in the air and did a crescent spin downwards and landing on the next thug.

"Omph!" went Thug number 3.

There were 2 thugs left. Looking at each other, they came at Soiree.

"Big Mittwoch!" he exclaimed as the 2 thugs got closer.

Soiree smiled as he performed a sweep attack taking down one thug and a roundhouse that made a wind tunnel. It was similar to Krizalid's attack. But it generated wind instead of flames. The 2 thugs were swept away as Soiree walked off.

"Amateurs," Soiree said as he laughed.

In less than 5 minutes, Soiree Meira disposed off 5 thugs. It would've taken a lot more to take down a person such as him. Without looking back, Soiree headed towards La Illusions.

"Time to get my drink on," Soiree said.

**Southtown Cemetary**

Alba continued as it got a bit darker. The last stop he made was at the graveyard. It was where he and Soiree met don Duke for the final match of the tournament. He looked and around approached Fate's grave.

Looking at the grave, Alba sat down.

"It's been awhile, old friend," Alba said as he looked up at the sky. It was soon darkening. The time was almost 6:30 PM. Street lights were starting to turn on. Southtown was now very illuminated.

"We've been keeping the city safe. I'm a bit scared though. We're entering the Millennium Tournament soon... I don't know what dangers we'll be facing there. We might run into the Man of Ten known as Gouki... I wish I had your guidance," Alba said looking at the gravestone of Fate. "I came to say goodbye for now before we leave. But, I'll come back once the tournament is over," he finished.

As Alba got up too his feet, he heard some struggling nearby. He hid under the gravestones as he got closer. The sounds got louder and louder.

"What the?" Alba asked himself.

He peeked up and saw a 2 young woman and 3 men running away from a much larger crowd. Alba took a closer look as he hid. Several enemy soldiers passed by as Alba got a good look at a patch on the shoulder. It was that of the Umbrella Corporation.

"I knew it!" Alba quietly said to himself.

"Cindy, they're getting closer," said a young Japanese woman with a backpack.

"I know, Yoko. I know..."

"Let's argue about this later," said one Caucasian male.

"Yeah, yeah, Kevin," said the one known as Cindy. Following behind them were David King and Jim Chapman. Alba Meira quickly trailed after the soldiers. There seemed to be about nine of them. They had clubs and stun batons instead of guns. It was to avoid making sound and causing damage to the gravestones.

Alba hid behind the stones. Soon, the 5 of them were cornered at one area. Alba looked and saw that this was the very same area of the graveyard that he and Soiree confronted don Duke, the leader of Mephistopheles.

"Damn, nowhere to go," said Jim Chapman as he looked around.

"End of the line," said one of the Umbrella operatives as he pulled out a silenced pistol. "Give us what we want and we'll give you a quick death..."

"Never..." said Kevin Ryman, who stood his ground.

"Then you all die slow and painfully..." the leader said as he was about to fire.

"Luminescent Lash!!!" Alba yelled as he lifed his right hand and shot a big ball of light. It flew very fast as he hit the operative in the shoulder.

"Ugggghhh..." grunted the leader as he pulled the trigger. But the blast tilted the direction he was aiming. Instead of hitting Kevin, he shot one of his own guys in the head. The operative laid there with a bullet in his skull.

"Damn..."

"W-what was that?!" the leader asked. At that time, the 5 people quickly hid. They slowly turned around and saw Alba Meira standing there cracking his knuckles. "W-who are you?"

"I protect this city..." Alba said adjusting his gloves.

"You best leave if you know what's good for you," demanded the leader.

"Oh? My gang would wipe you guys out in an instant," Alba said calmly. "I could leave. But then, I'd have to tell the authorities about you trying to execute 5 people with my own eyes..." he said adjusting his shades.

"Heh, coming to think of it. You'll have to die-" the leader said but was cut off.

"Thunderbolt Thrash!" Alba exclaimed as he dashed forward. He sweeped the leg of the leader who fell back and then planted 2 balls of electricity underneath. The shock broke the leader's fall. But at the same time, it sent him flying up and hitting the hard ground upon landing.

"Uggghhh... My back! Get him!!!" the leader ordered.

There were 7 operatives left. Alba threw a barrage of kicks to one soldier and finished off with a reverse jump spin kick. 6 more to go as Alba threw a hard double fist to the chest of another. That one was sent flying as he hit the steel fence and lost consciousness.

Alba turned around and executed his Captive Serpant Jab as he grabbed the next operative by the throat. He punched the operative in the gut sending him in the air. Alba finished with a kick-throw by slamming him on the ground with his foot. That operative was out cold.

There were 4 operatives left.

They all came at Alba hoping to have an advantage over him. But, it would soon prove to be nothing but futile. Alba smiled waiting for the 4 of them to come to him.

Alba charged back his right hand. The 4 operatives got closer and closer. As they got close enough, it was time.

"Hallowed Slug of the Heavenly Conqueror..." Alba said as he lunged a far and creating a huge electrical thundering field in front of his fingers. He launched the field as it engulfed the 4 soldiers. One of them had a grenade. The electrical charge set the fuse off as the grenade exploded. All 4 operatives flew in different directions and laid there dead.

"They're no longer a problem," Alba said as he quickly ran off. The police would be there upon having a call about an explosion at the cemetary.

The 5 of them came out of hiding. They were astonished at what Alba had done. Alba Meira effortlessly disposed of all 9 operatives. Only 4 remained alive. The leader was in pain. "Uggghhh...y-you got off lucky..."

"Who was that guy?" Yoko asked.

"I'm glad he was on our side," Jim said nervously.

**La Illusions**

Alba came in just in time. It was a big party going on marking the coming of the 3rd Millennium Tournament. He entered and looked around. Looking by the window, there was a booth with both King and Ryo Sakazaki. They were talking about personal stuff. Alba adjusted his shades and continued down.

There, he saw a drunken Soiree making an ass of himself. He was going around mooning people and talking with his ass like Ace Venture did. Alba took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Luminescent Lash!" Alba exclaimed whacking Soiree with a ball of energy. The patrons gasped at what Alba did. He then approached Soiree and pulled his pants up. Alba then picked up Soiree and sat him down at the counter.

"Uggghhh...why'd you do that for?" Soiree asked drunkenly.

"Damn it, man. I said for you to save me a seat..." Alba said smacking his brother upside the head.

Raiden, Axel Hawk, and Billy Kane sat at another table having a drinking contest. They were laughing and exchanging jokes.

Blue Mary sat with May Lee, Yuri Sakazaki, and Chae Lim. Mignon wasn't there much to Alba's relief. The bartender then came to Alba.

"Hey Alba," said Sally, one of King's waitresses.

"Hey," Alba said as he gently laid Soiree's head down on the counter.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll have a Honey Lager... Get my dumbass brother here a coffee; black..." Alba said taking a very deep breath. He then scanned the whole bar. Seemed that all the notable fighters would be competing in this tournament.

"I guess this will be a long night..." Alba then turned to his brother who was starting to slightly sober up. "Drink your coffee..."


	25. White Magician: Mignon Beart

White Magician, Mignon Beart

**Southtown Library, USA**

Mignon Beart separated from May Lee and Chae Lim for the night. She brought in a bunch of magic books to read. With her glasses on, Mignon started to read the numerous books in order to make her magic stronger. She had recently competed in the KOF Tournament run by Mephistopheles.

She was thinking about her grandmother, who taught her the ways of magic. The next Millennium Tournament was coming up soon. Mignon had to get ready. Reading those books, Mignon would increase her magical powers.

"Mignon must get stronger," she said to herself.

The young girl had a habit of referring to herself in third person. To most people, that was very disturbing indeed. But, Mignon was a very cheerful person.

Continuing, Mignon continued to read her books.

After the tournament, Mignon relocated to Southtown. That way, she could train herself to make her body and mind stronger. Consequently, she became roommates with both Chae Lim and May Lee Jinju. Both of them were practitioners of Tae Kwon Do and disciples of the Tae Kwon Do master Kim Kaphwan.

Most of her time would be spent writing spells to use.

Mignon had just finished writing down a spell. Closing her eyes, Mignon clapped her hands. A big ball of light emits. The ball grew larger. Then it soon disipated and shrank into nothing.

"Aaaah... Mignon failed again..."

She continued writing her spells. However, it was all but unnoticed. Chae Lim and May Lee were at the bar for a couple of drinks. They wouldn't be back until late. Mignon stayed at the library to work her spells.

Since the fiasco at the graveyard earlier. The surviving Umbrella soldiers were limping around. One of them had thermal vision goggles on and detected a heat source coming from the Southtown Public Library.

"Sir..."

"What is it? We need to get to the rendevous point..."

"Put on the thermal goggles, sir," said the Umbrella operative.

One Operative stood by with an electronic camera attached to a laptop. The operatives looked through the library window watching Mignon trying to conjure up her white magic spells. They started to take intrigue with her.

"We got a match on that person that messed up our mission earlier," said one operative. "Computer database confirms him as Alba Meira. Leader of the gang that has a lot of influence on Southtown," he added.

"We're going to send this in to HQ."

"Transferring," now said the operative.

"We'll keep an eye on the girl until she leaves. Then, we'll take her. Higher ups might want to experiment on her," said the leader.

"Affirmative, sir."

The 4 operatives hid out and set up base. They were looking up all sorts of informations on the fighters that resided in Southtown. People they would have to watch out for. Umbrella was fully aware of the Street Fighter, King of Fighters, and the Mark of the Millennium Tournaments.

"Got a positive ID on her. Her name is Mignon Beart. A new face to the King of Fighters Tournament... A white magic user," said one operative.

The operative continued to pull up files on the native fighters of Southtown.

**3 Hours Later...**

The library was closed and Mignon went and exit through the front doors. It was getting pretty dark. Mignon was still cheerful as she continued walking down the steps from the library's main entrance.

The four of them quickly followed her. They kept a certain distance from Mignon. Mignon quickly continued down the path. She then headed into a dark alley way. All four of them were sure to follow.

"Quick, can't lose sight of her..."

All four of them got into a tactical formation and quickly followed her to the dark alleyway. They looked around to find Mignon. But, she was nowhere in sight.

"Are you four looking for Mignon?" said a voice.

"What?!"

"Who was it?"

"Where's it coming from?"

The four of them turned to see Mignon Beart standing there. She stood there ready to fight. But, she looked so cuddly and childish.

"You're looking for Mignon? Are you looking for Mignon?" she asked while referring to herself in third person.

"You're coming with us," said the leader.

"Mignon's sorry that Mignon can't do that," Mignon said to the soldiers.

"Then we'll take you by force."

"Mignon will fight you if Mignon has too," she replied.

"Get her!"

The four operatives charged at Mignon Beart. Mignon quickly took all four them out with a barrage of hard punches and kicks. She was also an expert in Chinese style Boxing. The four of them quickly got back to their feet and dusted themselves off.

The leader got up and charged forward.

"Fire Ball!" Mignon yelled.

As the leader got close, the fireball emerged suspended.

"Gah!" the leader yelled taking some damage.

"Fire Shot!" Mignon yelled sending the ball of fire as it took out the leader. The other soldiers quickly switched their ammo to tranquilizer rounds. Getting into formation, the started firing at Mignon.

"Take her down!"

"Water Shield!" Mignon yelled making a shield that deflected the tranq rounds and sent them back at the 3 soldiers.

"Gah!"

"My arm!"

"My crotch!"

"Feeling sleepy..."

Mignon stood there with all four Umbrella operatives laying there unconscious. They were completely out cold. The young white magician pranched out from the dark alleyway. All four of the operatives laid there out cold.

"Oooh, Mignon is hungry," she pouted.

Mignon quickly headed over to the Pao Pao Cafe. Chae Lim, May Lee, Blue Mary Ryan, and Yuri Sakazaki were having a late night dinner. It was to get over the alcohol. Most of them were slightly buzzed.

"It's Mignon..." Yuri said with a slur.

"Over here," Blue Mary said signalling over.

"Mignon's glad you're here," Mignon said as she approached.

Bob Wilson was standing by as he went ahead and led her to the table with the four women sitting there. They were having the usual girl talk. But with Mignon, all she ever talked about were magical spells.

At the counter, Alba was enjoying a meal while forcing Soiree to drink water and eat some other stuff. "C'mon, drink up," Alba demanded of his brother.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes..."

"How was your night, Mignon?" Chae Lim asked.

"Mignon had fun."

"At the library?" May Lee asked.

"No not at the library. In the alley with these four guys. Mignon beat them real good," Mignon said cheerfully.

"Interesting," Blue Mary said.

"Mignon must fight be stronger. Uh huh, uh huh..." Mignon said with a very perky tone of voice. Chae Lim and May Lee just shook their heads.

"This is going to be a long night..." Blue Mary said.


	26. Infiltration

Capcom vs. SNK Infiltration  
  
It's been awhile since Chris Redfield, other former members of STARS, and their allies fought against Umbrella and HCF. He was walking down the street of Osaka, Japan. A little well earned vacation after wiping out numerous Umbrella facilities. Chris wasn't that fluent in Japanese, luckily he had Jill with him. Recently, Jill has been learning Japanese to the best she could and has gotten quite good at it.  
  
The two of them stop to see a flyer on the wall. "What is this? It's all in Japanese...", Chris says looking at the pinned flyer with Japanese writing. "Let me see...", said Jill, taking a closer look at the flyer. Slowly reading it, an idea popped in her head. "This says that a tournament is going to take place this Friday night.", Jill replied to the flyer.  
  
"What kind of tournament is it?", Chris wanted to know. He was dressed in a grey short sleeve shirt and loose fit blue jeans, with black Timberland boots. Jill was dressed in blue bleached flare pants and a white tanktop with a gold locker around her neck.  
  
Taking the flyer and folding it and placing in her pocket, Jill turned towards Chris. "A martial arts tournament. Where the best fighters gather.", replying to Chris.  
  
Immediately, Chris sprang out; "Let's go watch!!!"  
  
"Eh, why not...", said Jill as the two of them headed back towards the hotel.  
  
"This is gonna be great. I haven't seen a martial arts tournament in a long time!", went Chris as Jill had to calm him down.  
  
"Chris, this isn't like any normal tournament. I think I remember reading up on it.", said Jill.  
  
"What kind of martial arts tournament?", Chris asked as he stopped by a stand to buy a bottle of Coca-Cola. Popping the top, Chris took several sips and then offering it to Jill, who took a few sips of her own.  
  
"The very best enter. This is going to be the third annual tournament so far.", Jill said as she continued on with both of them sitting on the bench waiting for the bus. "And I mean the very best... You know the rich American person, Ken Masters?", Jill asked.  
  
"Of course, everybody knows him.", said Chris as he took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.  
  
"Ken Masters is one of those fighters. He's trained with one of the strongest fighters, Ryu Hoshi.", replying to Chris.  
  
"Ryu Hoshi?", asked Chris as he took out a cigarette and placed it under the lighter. "He actually exists? All I hear were rumors. One of them was that he passed by Raccoon City a few weeks before the virus incident.", taking a few puff from the cigarette afterwards. "If he's that powerful, we should've tried and recruited him for STARS-", he continued as Jill interrupted him.  
  
"That wouldn't be possible, Ryu never stays in one place. He is constantly on the go. But, it would be nice to hire several fighters. Maybe they're strong enough to take on Wesker.", taking a few more sips of Coca-Cola.  
  
"Wesker... Hasn't he caused enough pain?", thinking to himself. He could remember Wesker's treachery that cost the lives of many of his teammates. Plus, Wesker took something very dear to Claire. The body of Steve Burnside, who had a bit of the T-Alexia virus in his system.  
  
Suddenly, they could hear the words of "Cross Cutter!!!!!!!" from nearby. Two blasts of energy waves came flying outward as they combined into one. "Gah!!!!", yelled several students flying back from the attack.  
  
"What's going on?", asked Jill, who was shocked to see the blast of energy. "I'll go check!", said Chris as he quickly ran towards the direction, where the blast of energy came from. "Kyosuke, nobody embarrases Justice High and lives about it...", said one of the orange dressed school boys.  
  
Slowly, Kyosuke adjusted his glasses. He stood there with his blonde hair and white school uniform. The young student was surrounded by seven Justice High students. All except Kyosuke were armed with clubs. "Get him!!!", yelled one of the students as three of them charged at Kyosuke.  
  
"Hey, no fair!!!", yelled Chris Redfield as he quickly ran out from nowhere and tackled one of the Justice High students to the ground. "Who are you?", one of the students asked Chris. Slowly standing up, Chris stood there and said, "I'm Chris Redfield, I'm a member of STARS..."  
  
Hearing what Chris had to say, the students started to laugh like he was stupid or something. "STARS, is that some stupid after school activity at your pathetic Pacific High?", mockingly asked the Justice High student. "Get him!!!", charging at Chris Redfield, while Kyosuke attacked one of the students with with a swift sidekick and then yelled "Lightning Upper!!!", executing an uppercut that generated electricity.  
  
Four students were out cold. Waiting for the right moment, Chris just punched the student in the gut and followed up with a headbutt. Grabbing the student, Chris immediately tossed him to the other side.  
  
"Thanks, whoever you are...", Kyosuke said to Chris Redfield. "My name is- ", Chris said before being interrupted by the words "Guts Bullet!!!"  
  
"Who's that? Chris asked as he quickly looked around. A student in a blue uniform stood there at a distance. The kids shot an energy blast from his fists that connected with another Justice student. Seeing what they were dealing with, the Justice students regrouped and just high tailed it.  
  
"We'll get you, Kyosuke. You and your Yankee friend!!!", they yelled as they passed by Jill. "Yankee friend? Chris...", she said slowly shaking her head. Getting up from the bench, she slowly walked the direction that Chris went.  
  
Turning a corner, Jill walked up to see Chris and a two Japanese school boys standing there. They looked to be about Rebecca's age. Jill immediately had this idea to hook Rebecca up with one of them. "Came in just in time, Batsu.", Kyosuke assured as Batsu yawned a bit and stretched his body out.  
  
"Wait for me next time. By the way, who's your friend, Kyosuke?", Batsu asked as he looked at Chris Redfield.  
  
"I'm Batsu...", he said as he looked up to the sky.  
  
"I'm Chris. Chris Redfield.", Chris said as he extended his hand to Kyosuke. Politely, Kyosuke returned the handshake. "My name is Kyosuke, and as you already know, this is Batsu.", he told Chris with such politeness. Immediately Jill approached the group.  
  
"Chris, what were you doing to those poor schoolboys?", she asked, while smacking Chris upside the head.  
  
Immediately, Chris held the back of his head. "Ow, Jill... I was helping him. He was being attacked by these punks.", replying to Jill.  
  
"Indeed, your boyfriend was nice enough to help me fend off the people from Justice High School.", Kyosuke replied to Jill.  
  
"Who are your cute friends?", Jill asked which caused Kyosuke's nose to twitch a bit and Batsu to slightly blush.  
  
"Oh um, this is Kyosuke.", Chris said pointing to Kyosuke, wearing the white uniform and then pointed to Batsu; "This is Batsu."  
  
"Glad to meet you two.", Jill replied as she extended her hand. Both boys shook her hand politely with Batsu still blushing some. "I'm Jill, Jill Valentine."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Jill.", responded Kyosuke.  
  
"Who were those punks?", Chris asked, as he crossed his arms wanting to know.  
  
"They're from Justice High. A school full of elite students. They think that they're better than everybody else. We had several runnings with them.", Kyosuke replied and then continued on; "Several months back, Justice Highschool has been kidnapping students from other schools and then brainwashing them."  
  
"That's horrible...", Jill said, letting Kyosuke continue on with the explanation.  
  
"Us and students from other schools banded together and defeated Justice High. Everything seemed fine again. Until now. We're going to meet Justice High's students at a fighting tournament that me and Batsu are training for.", finished Kyosuke.  
  
"This tournament?", asked Jill as she took the folded flyer from her pocket.  
  
"Yes that? Are you going to watch?", Kyosuke asked the two Americans.  
  
"You bet. Can you get us some tickets to the match?", asked Chris.  
  
"No problem!", Batsu burst out.  
  
"Sweet...", Chris said, not being able to wait for the tournament.  
  
"What is STARS?", asked Kyosuke. "Is it some extracurricular activity at Pacific High?"  
  
"No, we're too old for high school. I'm 27 and Jill's 25.", said Chris as he went on. "We work for this special team that operates throughout the United States. Technically, we're police officers. And we're on break right now."  
  
"What type of operations, or is that classified?", Kyosuke asked as Chris got slightly nervous.  
  
"I don't want them to think we're psychos or something...", Chris thought slightly sweating.  
  
"It's alright...", said Kyosuke.  
  
"Anyway, what's Pacific Highschool?", Jill decided to ask.  
  
"Pacific High is a place where the Americans go to school at. The students there were some of the ones that helped us defeat Justice.", he continued and then Jill asked, "What school do you two go to?" Kyosuke replied with, "We're both students at Taiyo Highschool."  
  
Jill then looked to see Batsu taking a slight nap against the wall. "Um, Batsu... Wake up. The police are going to arrest you if they see you like that...", Kyosuke replied.  
  
"Oh um... Yeah...", Batsu slowly woke up yawning.  
  
"We'll introduce you guys to our friends.", Jill said as the two students nodded.  
  
"Hey let's walk, they can give us a tour on the way.", said Chris with Jill agreeing to that.  
  
Hiding out at a distance, Albert Wesker stood there holding an object that amplified the sound and travelled back to his headphones. He heard everything they said. Then hearing the names of both Batsu and Kyosuke, Wesker put up the device and secretly decided to follow Chris and his new friends.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to put an end to Chris Redfield and his new Japanese friends...", Wesker said to himself as he slowly followed behind Chris and the others.  
  
"What a bombshell...", Batsu thought to himself as he stared at Jill the whole way. She was the first hot American woman he's ever seen, next to Tiffany Rose of course. The four of them kept walking until they stopped by a linked fence. All four them looked through. They passed by another highschool. All four of them looked through with Chris and Jill surprised to see a bit stadium for the highschool.  
  
"That stadium is huge... What is that place?", asked Jill.  
  
"This is Gorin Highschool. They emphasize on sports a whole lot.", said Kyosuke as several of their Gorin high friends walked up to the opposite side of the fence.  
  
"You Batsu!!!", yelled a short person in a baseball uniform. He carried a big bat.  
  
"Chris, Jill, this is Shoma. He plays baseball for Gorin High.", said Batsu.  
  
"Hey, who's the hot American chick?", Shoma asked as he looked Jill up and down. Afterwards, a tall female in a volleyball uniform pegged Shoma in the face with a volleyball. "Oh, Natsu?", Shoma said rubbing his face a little bit. That caused Jill to slightly blush a little bit.  
  
"Hahahahahaha... Those two never seem to get along.", said another person as he walked up. He had funny looking reddish brown hair and a blue visor. The student was dressed in a soccer uniform and holding a soccerball. "Who are your friends, Kyosuke?", asked the person.  
  
"Chris, Jill, this is Roberto. Roberto, this is Chris and Jill. Chris helped me fend off some Justice High students.", Kyosuke replied softly.  
  
Hearing the name of Justice High really got Shoma's blood going. "Justice, those elitists?! Those bastards were responsible for putting my brother in the hospital!", Shoma burst out waving his bat around. That caused Chris to back away some.  
  
"Whoa!!!", Chris went surprised at Shoma's outrage. Quickly, both Natsu and Roberto tried to calm the hotheaded Shoma down. "Calm down, Shoma!!!", yelled Natsu. Another student walked forward, he was wearing a rubber cap on his head. He had khaki pants on and a white shirt. The student was wearing a blue jacket that said "Gorin High Swim Team.  
  
"Is Shoma at it again?", asked Nagare, approaching Kyosuke.  
  
"Guys, this is Natsu and Nagare. Natsu plays volleyball while Nagare is the captain of the swim team.", said Kyosuke as the four people greeted each other again.  
  
"Where are you guys headed?", asked Roberto.  
  
"We're going to their hotel rooms and meet their friends.", Batsu said.  
  
"Care to come along?", asked Jill.  
  
Looking Jill up and down, Shoma eagerly nodded his head up and down. "You bet!!!", Shoma bursted out as Natsu had enough of this and chased him around. "Get back here!", yelled Natsu as Shoma quickly jumped the fence.  
  
The four of them were now accompanied by Shoma, Roberto, Natsu, and Nagare. They still didn't realize that Wesker was tailing behind them, secretly. He was surprised to see that they had even more friends. "Hmmm, they're just kids. They can't be that hard to kill."  
  
Meanwhile in San Francisco, California.  
  
Ken Masters was in the dojo in the back of the big mansion. He was informed of the tournament and already entered himself in. The tournament was only several days away and has spent that time training and training. The thought of facing Ryu again immediately got Ken up. Day and night, Ken practiced on the bag.  
  
His body was completely soaked in sweat, but he didn't care one bit. After training in the dojo for several hours, Ken headed out in the courtyard to try out his moves. "Shoryu Ken!!!!!!!", Ken screamed up as he jumped up sticking his fist in the air. A trail of flames followed Ken's dragon punch.  
  
At the same time, Sean was practicing his moves too. He wanted to prove himself to Ken by entering himself into the tournament. After a long day of training, both of them sat at the table eating dinner with Eliza and Mel. Ken and Eliza were talking amongst themselves while Sean was playing with Ken and Eliza's young son, Mel Masters.  
  
Seemed that Mel has taken a liking to his surrogate big brother, Sean. "Sean, ready for the big day?", asked Ken.  
  
"You bet!!!", said Sean as he held his fist up in the air.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down...", Ken said trying to get his pupil to cool down and such.  
  
Meanwhile, on a ship headed towards Japan.  
  
A lone drifter sat out at the front of the ship. He had a red cap on with a duffel bag over his shoulder. The young man had on a red vest with a white star on the back. The man was named Terry Bogard, one of the greatest martial artists in this present time. All he could see between him and the large island was the vast and open waters.  
  
Terry has been a veteran street fighter, who's travelled from place to place. His main grudge was against the man known as Geese Howard. He perfectly knew that Geese was going to be in this tournament. The chance to take down Geese Howard would be now. What Terry didn't know was that Geese Howard would be the least of his problems... 


	27. New Friendships

New Friendships  
  
The group of eight continued to walk down the calm streets of Japan. "Your father's the principal of Justice High?", asked Jill, with Batsu blushing in a slight bit of embarassment. Letting out a sigh, Batsu slowly nodded and bowed his head down. The group continued to talk amongst themselves for the time being. With Kyosuke's help, Jill was able to improve on her Japanese. Shoma on the other hand was still looking the young STARS member, up and down.  
  
"That little pervert...", Natsu thought, slowly shaking her head. "Least he's not like Momo, that stupid little tennis player.", thinking some more. Roberto and Nagare just stared at Shoma just silently shaking their heads. Hearing the acronym of STARS, it just occured to Roberto's mind. "STARS? The STARS team in the United States?", Roberto instantly wanted to know.  
  
"Damn, looks like the cat's out of the bag...", Jill said in a soft tone. "Whoa, I think I heard of you people!!!", Shoma burst out. Shoma immediately remembered the newspaper they read up in history class. "I had to do a paper on current events in the United States for a four month period. Are you the STARS that claimed to see zombies?", asking them out of excitement.  
  
Jill silently nodded with Chris letting out a simple, "Yeah, you guys must think we're psychos..."  
  
The group immediately shook their heads, no. "Whoa, you saw live zombie and lived to tell about it? Can I have your autograph?!", Shoma let out digging around for a pen before getting whacked by a volleyball from Natsu. "Ow! Stop!", replied Shoma, rubbing his arm gently to ease the pain.  
  
"You little runt...", said Natsu as she started running around the group in circles trying to catch Shoma.  
  
"Here they go again...", said Roberto with the others except for Shoma and Natsu laughing out loudly.  
  
"Are those two always like that?", Jill asked just looking at the two. Roberto silently nodded.  
  
"Shoma knows how to fight with bat and the baseballs.", Nagare added in.  
  
Roberto laughed agreeingly and added, "Yeah, I remember the time where Shoma knocked the umpire unconscious and got suspended from the game."  
  
"Don't remind me!", Shoma burst out at Roberto and then decided to chase him down while being chased himself by Natsu.  
  
Another part on the outskirts of Tokyo  
  
Four students walking down the street. All dressed differently as in school attire. They were known as Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nakaido, Goro Daimon, and Shingo Yabuki. Shingo was the misfit of the group, who could fight alright but not that good. He was wearing a uniform similar to that of Kyo's black uniform but in a bright blue color.  
  
"Shingo, you wouldn't make it to the second round...", Benimaru states as he brushed his long and spiky hair. The hair was abnormal due to him charging it upwards with static electricity.  
  
"Oh c'mon, I'll be good...", Shingo begged the group until they finally decided to give in.  
  
"Fine, you can join...", said Kyo, who shook his head.  
  
"Yeah!!!", cried Shingo as he jumped up sticking his fist in the air but soon lost balance. Flapping his arms up and down, Shingo cried as he crashed into the ground face first.  
  
Looking at Shingo, Kyo silently shook his head in annoyance with Goro and Benimaru laughing their asses off. Slowly getting up, Shingo spit the dirt that came into his mouth. After looking up, he saw that the three were leaving behind him. "Hey, wait for me!!!", yelling as he rushed after the group.  
  
"Kyo, pal.", said Benimaru, placing his arm around Kyo's shoulder like a buddy gesture.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?", Kyo asked with Benimaru replying with another question. "When's this tournament?"  
  
"This Friday.", replied Kyo as he took out a flyer from his pocket and handed it to Benimaru. Kyo remembered fighting with the great Ryu Hoshi, who represented the power of hadou. The Kusanagi flame versus the power of hadou. Besides thinking of Ryu as a rival, he remembered his long time rivalry with Iori Yagami. Iori, the possessor of the corrupted dark Yagami flame.  
  
Kyo remembered when Iori was possessed by Orochi. It twisted Iori's thoughts here and now. Luckily, Iori was purged of the dark powers offered by the Orochi. After the last tournament, Kyo hasn't seen Iori around lately.  
  
"You think Iori's gonna be there?", Goro asked. Kyo slowly nodded, wanting a rematch with Iori Yagami.  
  
"Speaking of Iori, where is he?", Shingo asked also realizing that they haven't seen Iori for the last few months. And then added, "Don't forget the people like Ryu Hoshi and K' Dash."  
  
Kyo could remember fighting against Ryu and then forming a rivalry and somewhat of a friendship with K' Dash to hurt the NESTS cartel. "I wonder where those people are...", slowly and silently thinking to himself.  
  
Hiding out in the bushes were some Umbrella operatives. They had a special camera tied to a computer with satellite link. Taking separate pictures, the group were gathering data on the four young students. After each picture the computer would gather up information via satellite.  
  
"Kyo Kusangi, Goro Daimon, Benimaru Nakaido, and Shingo Yabuki...", one of the operatives read off the computer screen. The satellite then showed the group footage of their past tournament fights. For some reason, the Umbrella corporation decided to gather up information on those groups simply because they talked about this martial arts tournament in Osaka, this Friday morning.  
  
"Excellent, I'm sending this to Umbrella HQ.", replied another operative. For some reason, Umbrella decided to show interest in this martial arts tournament.  
  
Tokyo Underground  
  
A street fight was being held at the moment. Surrounded by common people waving pocket money, two people stood in the middle of the circle. One end was a young Japanese person with vampire red hair, with long bangs. His outfit looked very funky to his opponent's eyes. He was of slender build with a dark looking dress coat with a white colored crescent moon on the back. Underneath the coat was an untucked white dressed shirt. With the outfit, the fighter was wearing red pants and dark dress shoes. He looked like some sort of punk rock type of bouncer.  
  
The other man was dressed normally. Dark blue jeans and black leather work boots. He was of light medium build with slightly long dark hair that ended at the neck line. The man looked much older that the other Japanese fighter. Plus, this opponent was a caucasian American. All he wore was a blue tanktop with metal army tags. It had the name of "Coen, Billy" printed on the tags.  
  
What Billy didn't know was that he would be facing one of the best fighters in Japan, or probably one of the best in the world. His opponent, Iori Yagami. Billy didn't care; he wouldn't care anyway if he knew about Iori Yagami in the first place.  
  
Billy is ex-Marine recon. He's seen just about everything from simple thugs to the undead and bioengineered freaks created by Umbrella. Being falsely accused of the mass murder of twenty-three people in Africa, Billy was to face the death penalty in Raccoon City. However, the ride would be short lived.  
  
He didn't know that he would meet a young woman by the name of Rebecca Chambers, who was ordered to arrest him. Instead, they banded together and fought off the undead and other monstrosities. At the end, Rebecca found the mansion she was supposed to investigate while Billy just walked off forced to live the life of a drifter.  
  
Using his Marine tactics, Billy took up illegal underground streetfight every now and then. Only when he needed the cash. He was careful not to make too much or people around would get suspicious; too suspicious to be exact. It was too late to clear his name. The MPs escorting him were killed by those zombified dogs. As the dogs attacked, Billy seized the opportunity and escaped. Now they think that Billy was responsible for killing those two men.  
  
With the constant practicing, Billy was able to come up with some catchy moves of his own. While hiding out for certain periods of time, Billy bought books on the martial arts and the potential of ki energy. Some spots, he has seen fighters able to pull off some pretty fantastic stuff. After several months of serious studying, Billy was able to generate three special attacks that would tire him after each use.  
  
He continued to build up his experience taking on martial artists and streetfighters, that he's come across. Billy's style was now a mix of Marine Corp tactics, basic martial arts, and street brawling. Plus, Billy was a professional soldier. Another thing Billy realized, that he would have to change his identity.  
  
Changing the name around, Billy made his new identity as 'Ko Villhems'. A suitable name change since his last name is originally European. Billy or Ko, as people now call him has lost fights and won fights, some even down to a draw.  
  
Looking at the drifter, Iori let out a "Hmph...", and stood there.  
  
"Cocky young bastard, aren't you?", Billy asked Iori as both men got ready to fight it out. "Kid, I suggest you turn back.", Billy warned. Iori just ignored Billy's warning and just wanted to get this fight on.  
  
Both fighters went at each other. Iori threw the first punch at Billy, who quickly grabbed the wrist area with both hands. Tossing Iori, Billy quickly placed the arm behind the back and applied the hammerlock submission.  
  
Iori wasn't the type to submit that easily as he grabbed Billy by the shirt and tossed him over. Billy was the first one to hit the ground as Iori was ready to do a number on him. "Not so fast...", he coldly replied to Iori, as he performed a footsweep on Iori.  
  
Iori fell to the ground but immediately leaped back up the same time that Billy got to his feet. "You asked for it.", Billy replied, executing a front snap kick to Iori's gut. The red headed fighter stumbled back and countered with a spinning backfist with his left hand. Billy immediately stumbled to the right, trying to regain his footing.  
  
Stumbling back, Billy pressed his right foot on the ground and lashed at Iori, attacking with a powerful scissors kick. Shooting the left foot upwards, followed by the right foot. The second foot smacked Iori against the chin with Billy following up with a right jab and an uppercut. Iori stumbled back again as he stopped and kneeled down some. Touching the ground, Iori sent a purple ground fireball headed straight at Billy.  
  
"What the?", jumping to the right to avoid the blast. The blast hit three of the people, making them fly several feet back. "Whoa, looks like I gotta take this kid seriously.", thinking to himself. He then rolled forward to decrease the distance between him and Iori. While rolling forward, Billy quickly reached down to his boot leg and removed a combat knife. Holding the knife with the blade facing down, Billy got to his feet and performed a move of his own.  
  
Billy channeled his ki energy through his special combat knife. It had a slight blue glow, that left a trail of light every time the charged up knife was used. Spinning around, Billy held his blade tightly as he made three spinning back slashes, aimed directly towards Iori. Beautiful trails of blue light followed Billy's blade, while Iori leaped back trying to avoid his special attack.  
  
"This is what I call, Bloody Roulette...", Billy said in his calm and demeaning tone as he stood there in front of Iori Yagami. With Billy talking, Iori took his chance and executed a side kick to his gut and then followed up with a left jab to the face.  
  
This caused Billy to lean forward some as Iori took his chance. With an elbow smash to the back of Billy's head, Iori forced the ex-Marine to hit the ground, where he became engulfed in purple flames. "Gahhhhh!", Billy screamed as the flames went away. He laid there on the ground trying to stay conscious with Iori slowly walking towards him.  
  
With Iori getting close enough, Billy moved his body in a 180 degree motion wrapping both his legs around his right ankle. Pushing one of his legs forward, Billy executed a drop toe hold on Iori, who immediately fell to the ground but recovered with a front roll. Rushing behind, Billy immediately grabbed Iori from behind as soon as he got to his feet.  
  
He immediately wrapped his arms around Iori's neck, slowly applying a sleeper hold on the young fighter. Billy held tighter as Iori tried to fight his way free. The match would've gone to Billy if the police didn't come immediately. With the instant panic, Billy was forced to let Iori go. Pushing Iori out of the way, Billy took his leave as he followed the crowd of panicked spectators to avoid being placed under arrest.  
  
"Next time...", Iori said as he secretly walked off. The fight between him and Billy hasn't finished, but Iori vowed that he would finish it as he held his hand out. Immediately, Iori shot a purple flame from his hand. While fighting, Billy was able to pull something from Iori's pocket. A thieving skill that Billy learned while on the run.  
  
"Martial arts tournament...", thinking to himself. At first he thought it would be extremely risky to expose himself on international television. But the thought of having his rematch against Iori proved to be worth the risk. Folding the flyer, Billy placed it in his pocket and ran off into the dark.  
  
Shiranui Shrine  
  
The shrine laid in the outskirts of Japan. There were many fighters that took up residence in the city, besides that of Terry Bogard. Terry Bogard has already taken leave and took a ride on a freighter ship on the way towards the coast of Japan. He's one of the favorites to win this special tournament. However, somebody else thought differently.  
  
"I'm going to beat my brother, this time.", Andy Bogard thought to himself. He was trained in two styles, the one taught to him by their father and then Shiranui style Nin-Jitsu. From a distance, Mai Shiranui was watching Andy train hard for this tournament. Mai's a seasoned veteran of this special tournament, where she's formed a rivalry with the Chinese Interpol agent, Chun-Li Xiang. She could remember well about Andy's brother cleaning house.  
  
Terry entered the tournament for one reason; one sole reason. He would battle and defeat Geese Howard and avenge his father's death. This fighter too has formed a friendship and rivalry with the one known as Ken Masters. "Hishou Ken!!!", Andy yelled as he shot his right hand out. A small blue energy blast was let out from his palm. The blast broke one of the nearby trees. It was good to be back in Japan for Andy. His older brother would be here soon. All Andy could do was to keep training. 


	28. Preparations

Preparations  
  
Metro City, USA  
  
Guy stood there in the middle of the courtyard at the Bushin dojo. He's missed the last two millenium tournaments and this time he would compete in this one. One of his friend's Maki, competed in last year's tournament. Maki's father was the one to teach this style and allowed Guy to be the sucessor of the Bushin Ninja Style. Guy was fully outfitted in his sleeveless red ninja gi. The sun was about to set and so he decided to get the rest of his training done.  
  
"Eiya!" shouted Guy, jumping up in the air and performed his spinning cyclone kick. Landing on the ground, Guy dashed forward and performed a quick slide under one of the wooden logs. Sliding under the log, he got to his feet and ran forward before doing a somersault. Somersaulting over a chair, Guy picked it up and did an aerial throw. The wooden chair was flying in the air as Guy somersaulted towards the chair once again.  
  
Instead of letting the chair break, Guy quickly caught the land. Landing on his feet, Guy held the chair in his arms and gently placed it down. There was still plenty of time left to train before his girlfriend, Rena prepared dinner. Rena is also a daughter of Guy's teacher and sister to Maki. Walking over to a table, Guy grabbed the towel laying on top. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Guy placed the towel back and went back to his training.  
  
With several fast and fluid kicks, Guy tore apart a few dummies and wooden boards. He didn't haven anybody to spar with at the moment. Cody was with Jessica. Jessica would accompany him, Cody, Maki, and Rena to Osaka, Japan. They were busy arranging the flight plans. Maki was out shopping with Rena for the trip to Japan. Mike Haggar was busy acting as the mayor of Metro City.  
  
"Man, where's a good sparring partner when you need one..." Guy said out loud to himself. He could hear footsteps entering onto the dojo grounds. "Who's that?" asked Guy. Turning around, he saw a blond haired young man enter the dojo's courtyard. With him was a long dark duffel bag. Looked lie the man was ready to fight.  
  
He had on a purple Karate gi with the sleeves rolled up almost all the way. His fists and his feet were taped up and ready. The man replied was, "Guy, long time no see."  
  
Eyes widened a bit, Guy walked forward and approached the person. He perfectly remembered who that Karate fighter was. "You Allen, same goes for you too." Guy said, approaching Allen Snider. Both of them exchanged a high five and shook hands. "I thought you were training with Ken..." said Guy.  
  
Scratching the back of his head, Allen replied with, "Yeah, I was for several months. But I felt that I should do some more training on my own. Y'know." Guy nodded his head. Allen continued on. "Besides, Ken has his hands tied. He's teaching Sean, while taking care of his son."  
  
Guy's eyes widened in astonishment. "W-what? Ken has a son?" he asked Allen, who simply nodded.  
  
"Yep. He's a cute little bugger." Allen added. "This means that Ken can only compete in tournaments that Ryu competes in."  
  
"I see. But that's not bad. Those two are equally matched." said Guy. "Anyway, what brings you to Metro City?" Guy asked a bit surprised by Allen's presence.  
  
"Well, um... I was at a truck stop eating breakfast. I bummed a ride and I was dropped off hear. I'm trying to find a way to pay for my trip to Osaka." Allen stated.  
  
This came to a bit of surprise for Guy. "You're competing in this year's millennium tournament?" asked Guy, crossing his arms waiting for his friend's reply.  
  
"Yep, Ken's gonna be there. Why?" Allen questioned his Bushin Ninja friend, Guy.  
  
"Well, I'm competing in it, too. Cody and Maki are also going to enter. Right now, I'm waiting for them to get here. Plus, there's nobody for me to spar with right now." Guy said to Allen.  
  
"I got some time to kill. How about we go at it?" Allen offered.  
  
"I'd be happy too, we're going to have to train hard." Guy said as he accepted Allen's offer.  
  
"You guys having dinner afterwards?" Allen asked, rubbing his tummy a bit.  
  
"Yeah, care to join us?" Guy offered his friend in return for the sparring.  
  
"Sure thing, let's get this fight ready." he said to Guy.  
  
Both men walked away from each other and stopped. Turning around, they both faced one another. The two took a few breaths before getting ready. Both men shifted into their stances and got ready to fight. Instantly, both men ran at one another. Watching Guy run at him, Allen placed both of his hands together to collect energy.  
  
After collecting enough, Allen had a fireball ready with Guy's name on it. "Soul Fire!!!" yelled Allen as he shot both his palms forward, lauching a fireball at Guy.  
  
Looking at the fireball, Guy saw that Allen was left vulnerable. Getting close to the fireball, Guy jumped over and somersaulted towards Allen in hopes to do his aerial pick up and throw technique.  
  
Allen looked up at Guy and saw what he was going to attempt. He had another trick up his sleeve. "Rising Dragon!" Allen shouted as he performed a dragon punch to Guy. The fist connected with Guy's chin, which hit hard.  
  
Guy was taken off guard but immediately countered with the cyclone kick in the air. Spinning around, Guy managed to kick Allen several times. Both men landed both feet on the ground and charged towards each other.  
  
Allen performed a jump front kick with Guy ducking under it immediately and countering with a footsweep. The Karate fighter backflipped and evaded Guy's footsweep. Seeing Guy left open, Allen countered with a roundhouse kick that hit connected with his head. Feeling Allen's kick, Guy stumbled back and backflipped three times and then dashed back at him.  
  
Waiting for Guy to get up close, Allen stood his ground. He was ready to launch another fireball when Guy got close enough. Guy got closer and closer, but not close enough yet. "Soul Fire!" Allen yelled as he shot another fireball at Guy. Guy immediately jumped at Allen, turning around and attacking with a spinning heel drop.  
  
The heel connected with Allen's head that caused him to fall to the ground. While grounded, Allen took the chance and countered with a footsweep that also sent Guy to the ground. Immediately, they rolled away distancing themselves from each other. Guy attacked with a jump spin side kick as Allen countered with one of his other techniques.  
  
"Justice Fist!" yelled Allen as he shot his right fist forward, connecting with Guy's gut. Guy could feel some wind knocked out of him. Slowly, Guy stumbled back as Allen approached. Quickly, Guy flipkicked Allen.  
  
Allen fell back to the ground immediately but leaped back up afterwards. Both men clashed again. Guy threw some punches that connected, were evaded, or blocked. Allen threw some punches of his own that had the same effect.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Allen. This is great." Guy said as he attacked with a spinning hook kick to Allen.  
  
Immediately, Allen ducked under. "Yeah, same here... Whoa!" Leaping back from Guy's cyclone kick. The two men continued to exchange hits as the sun was about to finally set. It seemed to get a little bit darker, but the two men decided to keep sparring. Allen threw a few more fireballs, with two of them making impact with Guy. The others failed as Allen was caught by Guy's somersault throw.  
  
Both men rushed each other again. They kept on exchanging more hits with each other. The two would have to use their super abilities on each other now.  
  
"FIRE FORCE!!!!" yelled Allen as he shot his own version of Ryu's shinku- hadoken technique at Guy. The super fireball hit Guy immediately, sending him back several feet. Taking his chance, Allen charged at the downed guy and leaped at him.  
  
Seeing what Allen did, Guy decided to pull off one last move. "BUSHIN HASSOKEN!!!" yelled Guy as he leaped upwards in a forty-five degree angle. Taking Allen by surprise, Guy started to furiously attack him until they both landed. Afterwards, both men fell to the ground exhausted. "Good workout... Huff, huff, huff..." said Guy as he was trying to catch his breath again.  
  
"Yeah... Huff, huff, huff... Is it time for dinner, yet?" asked Allen, holding his stomach as it slowly growled. Guy then remembered.  
  
"Oh crap!" Guy quickly rose up. Looking around, Guy could see that neither Cody or Maki have returned yet. But somebody else decided to visit the dojo. The person's footsteps could be heard coming from the entrance.  
  
Slowly, Guy slowly helped Allen back up as they stood there. "Who are you?" Guy asked with Allen standing beside him. Slowly the person stepped up from the shadows to reveal a womanly figure. She was a woman of Asian descent. "I have a proposition for you." she told Guy. The woman wore a red dress with short dark hair.  
  
"Proposition? Guy's already got a girlfriend, lady." Allen interrupted. This seemed to annoy the lady some.  
  
"Not that kind of proposition. I hear that you've entered the millennium tournament. I have information regarding one of the sponsors. I need for you to find someone for me." she said to Guy.  
  
Guy crossed his arms. He was suspicious of the woman. There were very good reasons to be suspicious of her. "Ok, what's his name?" Guy asked.  
  
"His name is Leon Scott Kennedy. He used to be apart of the Raccoon City Police Department." the woman said. Afterwards, she slowly walked off.  
  
"Hey, who are you?!" Guy shouted as she kept walking away from both him and Allen Snider.  
  
She let out a reply. "I'm Ada Wong..." Seconds later, Ada immediately left the Bushin Dojo. Guy and Allen then looked at each other with thoughts of suspicious.  
  
"I'm sensing bad vibes from her, Guy. Something tells us that we better watch our backs when arriving at Osaka." Allen said, rubbing his left arm.  
  
"You're right." Guy said as he could feel the same thing as Allen did about that mysterious woman, known as Ada Wong.  
  
"And did she say Raccoon City? That place got nuked over a year ago!!!" Allen exclaimed. Guy agreed with Allen on that suspicion. "It's been in the media for several months. Umbrrella is denying the whole thing."  
  
"Allen, I want for you to come with us." Guy said to Allen. "You can stay here with Cody and Jessica for the night. But don't tell anybody about what happened."  
  
Allen gently nodded. He knew what Guy was implying. "Yeah, I get you. We shouldn't get everybody else worried or paranoid."  
  
"Yo, Guy!" Cody yelled as he ran towards the dojo. "You alright?" he asked and then stopped to see Allen Snider standing next to his friend. "Allen Snider? That really you?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yep..." Allen replied in a mellow tone of voice.  
  
"Man, I haven't seen you in awhile!" Cody said as he quickly ran to Allen and embraced him in a big hug.  
  
"Ack! Um... Guy...? Help? Assist..." Allen stated, trying to gasp for air while being hugged by Cody.  
  
Rebecca's Hotel Room  
  
"You say you saw Wesker?" Chris asked out of the blue. Rebecca nodded as she looked towards the resting Edge, laying on her bed. Luckily, they ran into Hideo Shimazu and his fiance, Kyoko Minazuki. Kyoko works as a nurse at Justice High. In the hotel room were Batsu, Kyosuke, Rebecca, Chris, Edge, and Kyoko. Kyoko was busy attending to Edge's injuries caused by Wesker.  
  
"What business does this Wesker have with you people anyway?" Batsu asked as he leaned against the window, looking outside.  
  
Chris went ahead and told the two teens everything. "There were a series of bizarre murders in Raccoon City. Families were attacked by groups of ten. They were killed and then eaten. But the police put it as grizzly attacks. Few days later, the mangled body of a female hike was fished out of a pond." he said to both Batsu and Kyosuke. He continued on, "With that, Rebecca and the rest of the STARS Bravo Team set out to investigate."  
  
Kyosuke took immediate interest. "Tell us more."  
  
"Bravo Team was never heard from. So they sent in us, STARS Alpha Team. Bravo's chopper was wrecked. The pilot, Kevin Dooly was in his seat. Dead, body was mutilated. All of a sudden, we became attacked by zombie dogs. They managed to kill Joseph. All of us made it into the mansion. Where we found Rebecca, the sole survivor of Bravo Team." Chris said.  
  
"Earlier the night before, I got separated from Bravo. Found myself on the train. Edward made it to the train but was killed by those dogs." Rebecca said to the two. She then let Chris continue on with the story.  
  
"This was all linked to a conspiracy by the Umbrella Corporation. Out Captain, Albert Wesker lured us all in here. We were the guinea pigs to gather test data for all of their creations. Wesker showed us their ultimate weapon, the Tyrant. Umbrella created this thing called the T- Virus. When infected, you either turn into a Tyrant or one of the undead." he said.  
  
"Man, Justice High ain't nothing, compared to this." Batsu thought to himself.  
  
"The Tyrant broke free and impaled Wesker. We thought he was dead. Until several months later, where I had to rescue Claire in Antarctica. The whole place of Raccoon City was decimated. Citizens becoming part of the undead. It seems Umbrella had the chief of police in their pockets. He tampered with the evidence and got the remaining members of the STARS team suspended." Chris said.  
  
"Then where does everybody else fit into this?" asked Batsu.  
  
"Jill was still in Raccoon City. Same time with Claire and Leon. They had to escape the city. Carlos was a member of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Services; Umbrella's mercenary force. The whole team was wiped out. Plus this was Leon's first day on the job as a Raccoon Police Department officer." he said. "In Antarctica, I met Wesker again. He was alive. The T-Virus brought him back. He looked human but he's not anymore. It gave him super strength and super speed."  
  
"He didn't look that strong to me..." Batsu said with confidence.  
  
Kyosuke then adjusted his glasses. "I have to agree with Batsu. Wesker has never entered the world of fighters. He only has that; but without extra abilities, Wesker's weak."  
  
Chris took that into thought. He already did see those kids in action. "Heh, I suppose you're right. We got nothing to fear. But what about Edge?" Chris asked as he looked at the sleeping Edge.  
  
"Um, Edge was protecting me from the zombies. He took out almost every one of them. He was a bit exhausted after taking them out." Rebecca said as she approached Edge and kissed him on the forehead. Edge could hear every word and feeling Rebecca's kiss got him a bit excited. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"It's open." Chris said as the door to the room opened. Entering inside were Akira Kazama and Gan Ishido; they received the call from Batsu upon getting to the hotel room. Entering afterwards was another figure in a black uniform. It turned out to be Akira's older brother, Daigo Kazama.  
  
"Daigo!" Batsu said, not seeing him after awhile.  
  
Daigo then looked at the sleeping Edge. "Who had to rescue Edge?" asked Daigo, slowly approaching Edge.  
  
Rebecca then turned to face Daigo. "Um, I was me. But, it was the other way around. He saved me from the zombies." Rebecca said to Daigo.  
  
"What? Run that by us again..." Akira said not being able to believe what Rebecca has just told her brother. Rebecca said it to them again with both Akira and Gan roaring with laughter.  
  
"Gahahahahahahahahaha!" roared Gan as he ripped a loud fart.  
  
"GAN!!!" yelled Akira as everybody else held their noses. She then looked at Rebecca. "That's just not like Edge. He usually runs away at the first sign of danger." Akira stated. "I think Edge has a huge crush on you." she told to Rebecca. That statement from Akira made Rebecca blush greatly.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheheh... I think Rebecca has a crush on Edge, too!" Chris laughed as he pointed at Rebecca.  
  
"Edge and Becky sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, here comes Edge with a baby-" both Chris and Gan sang like immature little kids.  
  
"You shuddup, Gan!" Edge burst out as he sat upwards immediately. Rebecca then elbowed Chris in the gut.  
  
"I see you're up, Eiji Yamada..." Kyoko replied to Edge.  
  
"It's Edge, not Eiji!" Edge yelled and then looked at Daigo standing there. "Oh, um hey boss!" Edge said as he calmed down immediately.  
  
"Protecting a girl from dangerous people, that's a first Edge. Keep doing it." Daigo said. "Time to go home, Edge." Daigo said.  
  
Getting up from the bed, Edge followed the others out. Then Rebecca ran up towards Edge. "Hey Edge, wait." she said to the Japanese boy.  
  
"Huh?" asked Edge as he tuned around to slowly be Frenched by Rebecca Chambers. Edge's eyes widened as his left leg started shaking. Batsu, Kyosuke, and Akira shook their heads slowly. Rebecca then slowly released the kiss as Edge's body was shaking wildly, like he got struck by lightning. Edge was about to jump up and down like a pogo. Shaking his head, Daigo just socked Edge right in the face.  
  
Gan then slowly picked Edge up and placed him over his left shoulder. Everybody left the hotel room except for Rebecca. "I can't wait to see you guys in the millennium tournament." Rebecca told the group. Despite fighting the zombies and facing Wesker, Rebecca felt she had a great time with Edge.  
  
Hideo was at the bar with Jill, Leon, and Carlos. They were discussing each other's adventures. Kyoko passed by to take Hideo home. Jill then waved to their young friends, whom they met earlier. Afterwards, Chris joined them at the bar for a drink.  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Billy Coen walked down the streets of Tokyo. It was a lively place during night time. Billy let his hair grow out and then decided to give it a hint of golden brown. He was dressed in a black bandana, loose pit black pants, blue shirt, and a long black leather trenchcoat. For now, he was no longer known as Billy Coen. He would be known as Ko Villhem. Reaching into the inside of his jacket, Billy took out red lensed shades and placed them over his eyes. He was living the life of a drifting streetfighter.  
  
He then stopped to look at the television set through the display window of the electronics store. Watching the screen, Billy saw that another millennium tournament was going to be held in Osaka, this Friday. Entry would be early Wednesday morning. Billy then saw the pictures of the fighters entering the tournament. One of the pictures was of Iori Yagami; the one Billy fought earlier in an underground streetfight.  
  
"It's that sonofabitch..." Billy thought to himself. "I think I'm gonna enter the tournament, myself." saying to himself as he headed towards the nearest trainstation. Turning around and walking forward, Billy bumped into another person. Looking up, Billy saw that he bumped into the Sumo wrestling champion; Edmond Honda, who was dressed in big shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.  
  
"Watch where you're going, tubby..." Billy said as he pushed Honda away. Immediately, Honda grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, do you know who you're talking to?" Edmond asked demandingly. Billy then smacked Honda's hand away. "I'm Edmond Honda, Sumo Wrestling champion of Japan."  
  
"Like I care..." Billy bluntly said as he walked off. This seemed to anger Honda, who charged at Billy from behind.  
  
Hearing Honda's loud steps, Billy bent down and used Honda's own momentum against himself. Doing so, Billy tossed Honda over to the other side with ease. Edmond immediately hit the ground but got up. He started to slap his own face to psyche himself up. Shifting back some, Billy knew that he would have to fight this big guy.  
  
"Oh great... First Iori Yagami and now Edmond Honda..." Billy thought to himself. The cars stopped causing traffic as both Billy Coen and Edmond Honda got in the middle of the street to fight it out.  
  
Quickly, Billy drew his knife and held it out. He really knew how to use it well. But he picked up other combat skills from different people, while on the run. Looking at Edmond Honda, Billy gave a gesture for the big sumo wrestler to bring it on. Honda charged at Billy, who immediately sidestepped to the left and attacked with a spinning crescent kick to the back of his head.  
  
Turning around, Honda massaged the back of his head. Billy would have to be very quick with Honda in hopes of defeating him. Quickly, Billy used his combat knife to attack with a horizontal slash from left to right. Backing away, Honda moved to the side and quickly grabbed Billy's wrist with both hands and tossed him to the other side.  
  
Billy immediately hit the side of a bus. He was hurt slightly but got up immediately. "Saba Ori!!!" yelled Honda as he wrapped both his arms around Billy. Grasphing tightly, Honda used his strength to squeeze Billy repeatedly. All Billly could do was wince in pain. Afterwards, Honda dropped Billy to the ground as he stepped back. Slowly, Honda waited for Billy as he slowly got up.  
  
Slowly, Billy got to his feet and looked to see Honda, who was expecting him. Honda did one of his moves, the lunging sumo headbutt. Flying forward, his head connected with Billy's forehead. Billy Coen was knocked to the ground again. He was down on the ground again as Honda slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Expect the unexpected..." Billy said to Honda. Looking up, Billy lauched his left foot forward and delivered a low blow to Honda, who held himself and cringed in pain. Not wanting to kill Honda, Billy holstered the knife and ran at the sumo.  
  
Billy threw several punches and followed up with several roundhouse kicks. He then grabbed Honda by the shoulders to use them as leverage. The ex- Marine launched his left knee upwards as it connected with Honda's face. Stepping back, Honda unleashed another move of his own. Running forward, Honda unleashed the hundred handslap on Billy.  
  
"Whoa!" Billy yelled as he started to get pummeled by Honda's technique. He was able to dodge and block some, while getting hit by the others. It was the time to use one of his other techniques. "Jackhammer Heel!!" Billy yelled as he turned his back to Honda. Using his right leg, Billy attacked with a back thrust kick but repeatedly hammered Honda in the chest with the heel of his foot. The two continued on to fight as the police arrived at the scene.  
  
Billy stopped the technique and ran. "Sorry, but I got a tournament to fight in at Osaka!" the man yelled, quickly running from the cops as soon as possible.  
  
Honda seemed to be unfazed by Billy's jackhammer heel technique. "Hey, I'll fight you in that millennium tournament. What's your name!" Honda shouted at the man.  
  
Looking back, Billy used his new alias. "The name's Ko; Ko Villhem." Running off, Billy found to have a new rival. From the undead, Billy was now fighting other martial artists around the world. Those people were the least of his worries. His main worry was the authorities. He was supposed to be serving out a death sentence.  
  
Ship Headed to Japan  
  
During the trip to Japan, Terry has made a new friend. A person named Ark Thompson. Ark had his reasons for heading to Japan. The two of them got together and talked the whole time. A group of people didn't take a liking to Terry Bogard. They perfectly knew who Terry Bogard is. These people were dressed like common thugs. Each man was armed with some sort of object to use as a weapon.  
  
"You're going down Terry Bogard..." said one of the thugs, holding a knife in his right hand. Three other thugs surrounded the young fighter.  
  
Adjusting his baseball cap, Terry snickered some and immediately went, "Burning Knuckle!!!!" dashing forward at a fast speed and executing a punch. The first thug was down by Terry's burning knuckle. Two other thugs decided to leap at Terry. Terry simply yelled "Rising Tackle!!!" In a bizarre manner, Terry flipped upside down and performed a spinning lariat. Both his feet shot upward as he spun in a corkscrew like motion. Both thugs were smacked to the deck immediately.  
  
"Crack Shoot!!!" Terry yelled, jumping upwards and performing an arc like kick to another thug. Another thug went down for the count. Looking at Terry, the rest of the thugs scrambled and ran off to their respective hiding areas.  
  
"You're good..." Ark said as he sat on a wooden crate, watching everything.  
  
"Eh, it's nothing hard." Terry said as he took his cap off and aired it a bit. "Where ya from, Ark?" asked Terry, as he took out a pack of cigarettes. Ark then tossed Terry a lighter.  
  
"I'm from the northeast United States. Don't want to say." Ark said as Terry offered him a cigarette. "Where are you from, Terry?" Ark asked as he accepted a cigarette from Terry Bogard.  
  
"I'm from a place called South Town. I'm entering the millennium tournament. The person who killed my father is competing." Terry said with a bit of anger. "The man's name is Geese Howard. One of the tournament's sponsors. Has his own building in Tokyo."  
  
"Heh, I've also had dealings with rich and powerful people. They can make lives miserable. Made mine, for a few days." Ark said.  
  
"Oh, who are they?" Terry asked his new friend.  
  
Ark took a puff of his cigarette. "The Umbrella Corporation. They may seem like good people, but they have a lot of secrets. Illegal secrets. Genetric research and all that."  
  
"Heh, I heard about Umbrella. Wow, what a small world we live in." exclaimed Terry.  
  
"I went to investigate Sheena Island. A favor for my friend, Leon. However, the plane crashed. I ended losing my memory for most of the terrible ordeal." said Ark.  
  
"How was it? That experience?" Terry asked him.  
  
"It sucked total ass..." Ark said bluntly as he leaned back against another crate. "The place was infested with zombies and all other monsters. Plus I had Umbrella sweeper teams up my ass. Those bastards weren't even human. They dissolved everytime they got killed, not leaving a trace."  
  
"Right... At first, I'd say you're insane..." Terry interrupted. "But, since I've met many different people in things, I'll have to believe you."  
  
"It was on the news... Raccoon City, the one that got nuked not so long ago." Ark added.  
  
"Whoa, I heard. They weren't kidding at all." Terry said. "I remember reading that in the papers, after I took it out of the trashcan afterwards. So Umbrella caused all that..." he wondered. "Hey, we're just about to dock." he said as he could see the Japanese coastline.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta meet with my friends. You can come if you want." offered Ark.  
  
"Eh, why not... Where are they?" Terry asked his friend.  
  
"Leon told me that they're at a hotel in Osaka." Ark replied to Terry.  
  
"That's not bad, the dojo is around there. That's where my brother, Andy is training at." Terry said.  
  
Southtown, USA  
  
Three people were in an apartment with their bags ready and packed. The place was rented to Mary; nicknamed Blue Mary. She is Terry Bogard's girlfriend and an officer for the Southtown Police Force. Terry invited her to go compete in the tournament with him. She's never been in a tournament that big before. Sitting on her couch were her partner; Kevin Rain; and her friend and rival of Terry Bogard; Billy Kane. Both of them had their bags packed and Billy was holding his long red cane.  
  
"Billy, you know you can't carry that on the plane..." Mary stated, crossing her arms at Billy.  
  
"Awwww.... I'll wrap it up real nicely and pretend it's a gift to my girlfriend, love..." Billy said as he flipped the remote to the televison. "I can't wait to introduce this pole to Terry... This cane's for you..."  
  
Mary immediately grabbed Billy's wrist and twisted it. "You're not laying one finger on Terry, buster..." Mary said, applying a slight bit of pressure to Billy's wrist joint.  
  
"Ow, ow! I was only kidding!" Billy said as he was forced to drop the remote. Mary then picked the remote up and started flipping the channels. She then switched it to Oxygen; a channel solely for women. That seemed to depress Billy some.  
  
"Aw, why'd you have to do that?" asked Billy and continued, "I was about to watch the wet bikini contest..." He then let out a dreamful glee. Mary and Kevin were just staring at him.  
  
"Right... And why did I hang out with the two of you for the night?" Kevin asked. Shaking his head slowly, Kevin stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Kevin, where are you going?" Mary asked her partner.  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air... Should do me some good before our plane trip to Japan, tomorrow." waving his hand goodbye while his back was towards the two. Pulling the door open, Kevin walked out, and closed the door gently behind him.  
  
Kevin walked down the hallway and went down the stairs. He had a lot ahead of him. This would be his first millennium tournament, ever. Walking outside of the apartment, Kevin ran into some tournament veterans. The All Stars, were the name of this three man team. In front of Kevin were two African Americans and a Caucasian.  
  
"You guys are the All Stars, aren't you?" Kevin asked. "You're Heavy D." pointed Kevin. "You're Brian Battler and you're Lucky Glauber." Kevin said as he pointed at them both.  
  
"You knew?" Lucky asked, twirling his basketball in the air.  
  
"Of course. You're the only one in Southtown, who can play basketball and streetfight." Kevin said.  
  
"We've been laying low some..." Heavy D replied.  
  
"Yeah, we're entering this year's millennium tournament." Brian Battler replied.  
  
"You are? Me too." Kevin replied as he looked at the three. "When ya headed to Japan?" he asked the trio.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow." Lucky replied to Kevin's question.  
  
"So am I..." Kevin said and continued, "It really is a small world." he said to the three of them. "Hey, you guys hungry?" he asked the three of them.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Brian said to Kevin. He could feel the stomach acid eat at his tissues.  
  
"I could go for some soul food right about now..." Lucky implied to the others. Everybody else laughed.  
  
"That's what you always want to eat..." Heavy D stated to his tall basketball friend.  
  
"Well, I do know of a restaurant around the block. Eat there for dinner, whenever I have the chance. My sidekick, Marky likes the place." Kevin said, "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"I'm in." Lucky replied back to Kevin. As the four people headed towards the restaurant, Lucky moved around them in circles while playing with his basketball. Everybody else just silently shook their heads.  
  
Rockfort Island  
  
"They just keep coming and coming..." Strider thought to himself. He and his companions made it back up to the mansion. There, he would have to wait until the next wind breezed on by. Reaching the rooftop of the mansion, Strider stopped in his tracks to see a Tyrant standing there between him and his glider. This would be a big problem for Strider.  
  
"Roooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!" yelled the Tyrant as it turned around, attempting to strike the ninja with the claw. Strider teleported immediately as the claw struck in his position. Appearing above the Tyrant, Strider jumped upwards and spit into five images and executed a flying side kick before returning to one. The kick made the Tyrant stumble back some as Strider slashed it repeatedly with Cypher.  
  
The Tyrant was no match for the ninja assassin as it felt his claw being severed off by Strider's sword. It screamed in pain and in anger. "Be gone, you horrid scum!!!" yelled Strider. Body parts started flying all over the place. Like the zombies, the Tyrant was no match for Strider Hiryu. Looking at his eagle, Hiryu gave the order, "Formation C." Obeying his orders, the eagle flew from the mansion and circled around the island. It's task, to drop bombs all around the island.  
  
Strider watched as the island got bombarded with bombs. This was truly an island of evil with the stentch of death filling the air. "What happened here?" Strider asked himself. All that he saw on this island was nothing but dead bodies, the walking dead, and engineered monsters. "This is indeed Hell on Earth..." Strider Hiryu said to himself. Time was passing as the next wind passed by the island.  
  
"Maybe there's a reason that I was brought towards this dreaded island..." Strider thought to himself.  
  
Gathering his comrades, Strider grabbed the glider and dashed forward. Leaping off the mansion, Strider Hiryu plummeted downwards into the crowd of zombies. Instead of crashing, Strider could feel the wind current pull him upward. Pulling his legs up, he was able to avoid the zombies' grasp. Flying forward, Strider steered the glider as he avoided the undead that reached at him.  
  
"I'm not going to die, tonight..." Strider said as he looked down at a zombie. After several minutes, Strider Hiryu left the dreaded island and headed towards Japan.  
  
"Hmmm, I remember reading some files in one of the blood stained rooms. Umbrella Corporation..." thinking to himself. He would have to face the deadly Umbrella Corporation. "Maybe this isn't the only place that this outbreak has occured... Nevertheless, those freaks are no match for a Strider."  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
A group of warriors stood in front of a Shinto shrine. Each of them drawn to this specific location for unknown reasons. Hoahmaru stood there and saw as the other fighters gathered. "I see you're drawn to here, too." Hoahmaru said to the others. Familiars such as Hanzo Hattori and Jubei Yagyu approached the shrine.  
  
"What force draws us to this place?" Jubei asked out loud.  
  
"I have no idea..." replied Charlotte Cold, who arrived on horseback. On another horse was the German knight, Neinhalt Seiger.  
  
"Charlotte and Seiger. I see that fate has brought us together again." Hanzo said to the two knights.  
  
"Hey, you forgot about me!" replied Galford, as he appeared in front of Hoahmaru. "And Poppie." he said, with his dog accompanying him.  
  
A blue orb then materialized in front of the large group of warriors. Slowly, it expanded as it engulfed each warrior; one by one. "What sorcery is this?" asked Kazuki Kazama, as he was engulfed by the blue orb.  
  
"What is it doing?" Genjuro asked as he too was engulfed by the mysterious blue orb of energy. It stopped expanding and then quickly expanded out in a flash, engulfing all warriors that stand around it. Immediately, the group could feel themselves being hurled through a vortex.  
  
"What the hell?!" yelled Galford. He didn't take a liking to this at all.  
  
"I guess, we're all been chosen." Hoahmaru said.  
  
"Chosen for what?" Charlotte asked. Looking around, she was floating up. She couldn't move at all, it felt like some force of energy caused her to feel paralysis from the neck down. "I can't move!" she said, moving her eyes around.  
  
"We're all been chosen for a millennium tournament in the future. I remember this orb of energy, I was hurled into the future once." Hoahmaru told the group.  
  
"What proof do you have?" asked Jubei, and then Nakoruru jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Me. I've been through two of those millenium tournaments. The third one!" she yelled at Jubei.  
  
"Any cute women in the future, Hoahmaru?" Ukyo asked him.  
  
"Ukyo, if I could move, I'd hit you one." said Charlotte, giving Ukyo a threatening glare. Suddenly, they could feel themselves being hurled even faster through the vortex. In front of them was a bright flashing light. All of them would soon be hurled into the year of 2003.  
  
Washington DC  
  
Several people were seated around a table. Windows were shut; a meeting was being held. Several important agents gathered around. Leaning by the door was Seth, a tall African America male with white hair and a short and nicely trimmed beard. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, tie, with suspenders. Seth had on dark dress pants and dress shoes. "We've gathered some intel that the NESTS cartel are plotting to infiltrate this year's millennium tournament." he said to the group.  
  
"Heh, they assholes must be wanting to gather test data." Vanessa said. She had on a sleeveless shirt, tie, and flare style dress pants. Vanessa had short kinky red hair. "They're probably still pissed off with the Zero cannon being destroyed.", she continued, "NESTS would do anything to gain control of the world. What better to pull off that plan than in the Millennium tournament in Osaka, Japan."  
  
"This is where we come in..." Seth explained. "We're to enter the tournament ourselves." Seated at the table were Ramon, Lin, Maxima, and Whip. They have met one another in previous tournaments. Working together, they foiled NESTS evil plot.  
  
"Aye, fighting NESTS again..." Ramon said, sitting back and smoking a cigarette. Lin sat there quiet, slowly listening in on the mission.  
  
"Our plane to Japan leaves tonight. We're gonna make several stops on the way for refueling. London is the first stop. The plane will be coming in from New York. From what I hear, several Interpol operatives are heading to the tournament as well. Conducting they're own investigation." Seth said to the group.  
  
"As long as theirs do not conflict with ours, everything will be just fine." Vanessa said, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Exactly what are they investigating?" Whip asked. She had the whip rolled around the arm.  
  
"I have a friend at Interpol; she told me that they're investigating the Umbrella Corporation, linking them to a series of grizzly murders around North America." Ramon explained to Whip.  
  
"Umbrella... Those are highly dangerous people..." Lin added, deciding to jump into the conversation.  
  
"How do you know, Lin?" Vanessa asked, being suspicious of his knowledge of the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"Because, I killed some on the sidelines. I was hired by a rival corporation known as the HCF. I only did three jobs for them. They do the same thing; illegal genetic research. I don't know anymore. I just do my job." Lin said to Vanessa.  
  
"Heh, means we have to be extra careful." Seth replied to Lin.  
  
"Why is it that all the villains wanting a take in this tournament..." Maxima thought to himself.  
  
"We won't know until we find out." Seth said. "If we peer too deep into this, we'll probably have more to worry about than the NESTS cartel."  
  
"We'll have to wait to see what part Umbrella plays into this." Lin said in a calm tone of voice.  
  
"Man, it looks like that many people are investigating this tournament." Seth said.  
  
Seoul, South Korea  
  
A group of Korean fighters have recently entered the place that was leaving Seoul and headed towards Tokyo. They would take a bus towards Osaka and compete in the millennium tournament. The fighters were Kim Kaphwan. His two sons accompanied him; Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon. Jhun, Chang, Choi, and May Lee also acompanied them. After seeing Chang enter the tournament, the rest decided to enter themselves, too.  
  
"You hear, Athena Asimiya is giving a concert the night before the tournament." Jhun said with a gleam of joy.  
  
Kim just shook his head, "Jhun, remember a few years back. You got yourself in a car accident. You got yourself into the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... But it's different in Japan.", Jhun said, relaxing in his seat.  
  
"You better hope so..." Kim assured his friend and rival.  
  
"We'll show then the pride of Tae Kwon Do!" shouted Jae Hoon.  
  
"Jae, quiet down..." replied Dong Hwan. Afterwards, he set his sights on the gorgeous May Lee.  
  
"I hear the Southern Comet, DeeJay Maximum is also doing a concert that same night." exclaimed Jae Hoon. "I'm a huge fan of his."  
  
"It's going to be one hell of a night." said Jhun. 


	29. Gathering

Gathering  
  
The group of eight people continued to walk down the sidewalk until they heard a loud commotion coming from under the bridge. It was getting late and the sun was about to set. Looking to her right, Jill stopped as she got closer to the fence to see a big fight about to go down. On one side was a group of boys that looked like they came from the slums with a group of rebellious women on the other side with bandanas over their faces.  
  
"Kyosuke, what's going on?", Jill asked, getting closer to hear better.  
  
Shaking his head, he removed his shades and faced Jill. "A gang fight. Two schools. Gedo Highschool and the all girls Seijyun Highschool.", replying to Jill's question.  
  
Looking away, Jill immediately became disgusted with the site of those two groups fighting it out. Immediately, Chris pulled an idea out of his head. "I'm gonna go stop this!", he went, climbing up the fence and leaping towards the other side.  
  
"Yep, that's Edge and Gan on the Gedo side and Zaki on the Seijyun side...", Shoma said as he watched Chris run towards the middle.  
  
"Chris!!!!!", Jill yelled as she quickly followed behind him.  
  
"Wait!!!!!", Shoma yelled as he and the others quickly followed the two adults into the gangfight. Chris was about to make it to the middle as he felt something hard and cold quickly wrap around his neck.  
  
"Ack!", he went, quickly turning around to see a young Japanese girl standing there. She looked like a total badass bitch. Her outfit consisted of a normal black colored schoolgirl uniform. The girl had extremely long dark red hair with a few spiky bangs and the rest tied into a long ponytail. Around the bottom part was a black mask that covered her face and nose. In both hands, she held a long chain, which was already wrapped around Chris' neck.  
  
"Daigo, I have one of your members...", the woman replied as she pulled the chain back, dragging Chris in her direction.  
  
Chris couldn't fight his way free as he quickly got dragged. As she stopped pulling, Chris fell foward and hit the hard ground. Immediately, he felt something press hard on his head. He couldn't move, but could look up some. The girl had placed her foot on top of Chris' head.  
  
"Chris!!!!", cried Jill as she quickly ran towards her friend. Being new to Japan, the two of them didn't know what to expect as they immediately got dragged into this massive gangfight between the two schools.  
  
"Jill, waaaaaittttt!", cried Shoma, quickly following behind the cute brunette haired American, known as Jill Valentine. Some of the Gedo High members quickly mistook Jill for a Seijyun High student and quickly ran towards her. Quickly, Shoma stood his ground and took out a baseball. He quickly executed a fastball that connected with the face of one of the Gedo guys.  
  
Gedo Highschool were full of thugs and misfits. This is where the gangs went to school at. Looking back, Shoma saw that Jill approached him.  
  
"Shoma, you know her?", Jill asked the young Japanese highschool baseball player.  
  
Three more guys attempted to rush Jill and Shoma from behind but were foiled upon the words of "Cross Cutter!!!" They were immediately knocked away as Kyosuke, Batsu, and Roberto came rushing to their aid.  
  
"You alright, Jill?", Kyosuke asked politely. Jill nodded as she quickly turned around and socked another Gedo student clean in the face with her right hand. The group formed a circle as they defended themselves against the oncoming groups of Gedo and Seijyun High students. Batsu and Kyosuke warded them off with their energy projectile attacks while Shoma kept pegging people with his baseballs. Roberto picked off enemies from a distance using his soccerball that ricocheted all around the place.  
  
"The woman that has Chris is named Aoi Hinezaki; otherwise known as Zaki for short.", replied Kyosuke.  
  
"Thanks, all I needed to know.", replied Jill, quickly rushing towards Chris' aid. Zaki immediately turned towards Jill Valentine, who immediately arrived at the scene.  
  
"Uhhh, hi Jill...", Chris said a little embarassed. This is the first time for Chris that he was taken off guard so easily; to make it worse, it had to be by a schoolgirl. "I'll never hear the end of this...", he thought to himself.  
  
Zaki immediately took her foot off Chris' head and then released the chain from his neck. "What does a Pacific High student want with a fight like this?", she asked Jill, who stood there ready to fight.  
  
"Why does everybody assume we're from Pacific? I'm twenty-five years old!", burst an angered Jill Valentine who instantly ran at Zaki. The fighting crowd got first sight of Zaki's challenger and stopped whatever they were doing and concentrated on the two women.  
  
The two of them were about to fight it out with Jill putting up her fists and Zaki twirling her chain around. Immediately the fight was stopped as three people jumped in the circle where Jill and Zaki were about to fight. "Please, stop this!!!", yelled a young Japanese girl.  
  
"Who's that hot chick?", Chris asked, looking the girl up and down. She had a green camouflaged tanktop and black leather biker pants and boots. Another part was that she had really kinky looking brunette shoulder length hair.  
  
"That's Akira Kazama.", exclaimed Batsu, who helped Chris up from the floor. He continued to explain the situation, "Akira transferred to Gedo High not so long ago with the mysterious kidnapings of other students."  
  
"Oh, I see...", Chris replied showing some interest. But he had to get it out of his mind that Akira was way to young for him. The he saw the other two people who followed behind Akira. One was wearing an all pink outfit; he looked very lanky or laid back, his blond hair was outrageously spiked up with a pink hairband around. Chris' first impression was, "Who's that pink queer?"  
  
"WHAT!!! Who said that?!", burst the person dressed in pink. Trailing away from Akira and the other person, he looked around to see Batsu Ichimonji standing there. "W-was that you?", he angrily stuttered.  
  
"No, I did...", Chris said as he looked at the person.  
  
"He's Eiji Yamada. Known as Edge.", Batsu replied to Chris' question.  
  
"Heh. Funny, I'd never a person named Edge would be dressed like a fruit.", said Chris, making fun of Edge, who immediately let his anger get the best of him. Reaching his back pocket, Edge took out two knives, holding them inbetween his fingers. Seconds later, he threw them at Chris Redfield.  
  
Watching the knives quickly fly at him, Chris quickly went to the ground with a loud, "Whoa!!!!"  
  
Slowly, Batsu shook his head and helped Chris back up. "Edge is not one to be taken lightly.", he said to Chris.  
  
"Everybody stop!!!", pleaded Akira as she ran in the middle. "This is none of your faults, this is all Justice High's doing.", she continued.  
  
"Who's the big guy?", Chris asked as he and everybody else listened to what Akira had to say.  
  
"That's Gan Ishido, he also goes to Gedo High with Edge.", Kyosuke said, answering Chris' question.  
  
Closely, Wesker was carefully standing by. He had a camera with him as he took pictures of the people. The traitorous ex-STARS leader was astonished at Chris and Jill's new Japanese friends. They've possessed special abilities that couldn't be explained by science. "I've got to find out who their new friends are. However, they wouldn't fare against me. Afterall, I have the T-Virus in my system.", he said to himself.  
  
After an hour of explaining and debating, both groups went back to their respective campuses or homes. All except for Edge, Gan, and Akira, who decided to tag along with Chris, Jill, and the others, who headed towards the hotel to meet the others.  
  
"Damn, she's hot.", Edge thought to himself as he stared at Jill's ass for the whole trip. About a half hour later, the group of eleven people made it to the hotel. Leon, Carlos, Claire, and Rebecca were in the same room together, watching a Sumo wrestling tournament.  
  
"Yo, Chris! What took you so long?", asked Carlos and then looked behind Chris to see that they brought over some new friends.  
  
"Who are the kids?", Leon asked as he saw the nine highschool students enter after Chris and Jill. The guys then looked behind Leon to see Claire and Rebecca sitting on one bed watching TV. Both girls weren't wearing any shorts or pants, but really long Japanese t-shirts.  
  
"Whoa, they're hot.", Edge thought to himself. Gan felt something hard in his pants; he was getting excited at the site of both Claire and Rebecca. Batsu blushed a little bit but remembered that he had a thing with Hinata. Kyosuke adjusted his glasses as Shoma started to get excited but was smacked upside the head by Natsu.  
  
Looking at the sight of Rebecca, Edge quickly rushed over and kneeled in front of her. "Um, hi. Do you speak English?", she gently asked Edge, extending her hand for a handshake.  
  
"You are so beautiful! Please marry me!!!", Edge said, taking her hand and repeatedly kissing it. It was short lived as Gan stepped up and pulled him back. "Gan, whaddya doing?!!! Lemme go!!", Edge cried, trying to fight his way free. Looking at Edge, Rebecca got a little nervous. All she could do was blush.  
  
"Somebody likes you, Rebecca.", Claire whispered in her ear. That made Rebecca blush even more. She also added, "You should go out with him." Claire winked at Rebecca afterward.  
  
"So, what's your name?", Claire asked as she looked at the very excited Edge.  
  
Jumping up, Edge regained his calm and cool composure and looked at Claire. "Eiji Yamada, but my gang calls me Edge.", he told Claire.  
  
"I'm not sure about this...", Rebecca whispered to Claire.  
  
Ignoring what Rebecca had to say, Claire continued to talk to Edge. "Rebecca here wants to know if you could take her out around the town.", she exclaimed to Edge. This made Rebecca very nervous.  
  
"I'll do it!!", Edge replied as he jumped up and down in excitement. Everybody else would be forming large anime style sweatdrops if they could. To Chris, Jill, and the others, Edge was an off the wall person when very excited. This would be Rebecca's first date ever since joining STARS.  
  
Remants of Rockfort Island  
  
A full moon is shining over the remnants of Rockfort Island. A year and several months back, a massive explosion took place on the island. It was a place Umbrella used as one of their top secret facilities. Wesker, who already sold himself to the HCF caused an explosion and attacked the island. Despite that the time has passed, the island is still inhabited with the undead and bioengineered freaks of the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.  
  
Headed towards the island was a mettalic and mechanical glider. It was being piloted by a mysterious young man and a few of his mechanical friends. The wind was slowly dying down as it guided the glider towards Rockfort Island. First people to experience Rockfort Island were Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, and Steve Burnside. Steve was thought to have been killed. But since he had a bit of the T-Alexia virus in his system, Steve's body was taken by the HCF.  
  
The next person to venture into the dreaded Rockfort Island would be a lone ninja warrior, named Strider Hiryu. His original target was Osaka, Japan. To enter a world martial arts tournament and compete against the best the world has to offer. "Father wind must have other plans for me as of this moment...", Hiryu thought to himself as the winds continued to die down and draw him towards Rockfort Island. Steering the glider, Strider Hiryu made sure that he didn't crash into any of the trees for risk of damaging his glider.  
  
Strider wasn't alone for the trip, he had four companions with him. Two robotic orbs and a robotic eagle with unknown names as a mechanical tiger known as Legion. Concentrating on the glider, Strider Hiryu continued to steer it carefully as he headed for the top of a mansion. Looking below him, Strider felt nothing. Not even a sense of life on this island. "Strange... There's a mansion; yet, I don't sense any life.", he said to his robotic friends.  
  
Legion let out a growl as he and Strider's other companions leaped off the glider and onto the rooftop of the mansion. Placing his feet on the rooftop, Strider Hiryu started running forward as he slowed down the Glider's speed. After several seconds, Strider Hiryu held the glider and placed it to the side. He would have to make residence on the island for the night. The ninja was dressed in a sleeveless blue ninja outfit and a red cloth around his waist. Covering his mouth and nose was a red scarf.  
  
A big sword known as Cypher was strapped to Strider Hiryu's back. Cypher was Hiryu's weapon of choice for each mission the government employs his services for. This time it would be used for something else. "I might as well go hunting...", saying to himself as he looked towards his mechanical companions, "You four stay here. But be ready when I call for you..." Walking towards a door, Strider Hiryu turned the knob slowly and pulled the door open. Strider Hiryu entered through the door and descended down the steps.  
  
For some odd reason, the place was quiet. Not even a single sound could be heard except for Strider's almost silent footsteps. "Then why are the lights in the mansion still on?", thinking to himself. He continued down the steps until reaching another door. Slowly, he pulled the door open and stepped through to see a large hallway in front of him. The floor was laid out with red carpetry and bright lights mounted on the ceiling.  
  
Strider Hiryu slowly walked down the hallway and stopped after several steps. Facing towards his right, he noticed dark red stains on some parts of the wall. Not being able to do anything about it, he walked towards the dried up stains and carefully examined it. Bending down some, Strider Hiryu moved his face forward to take a closer look. Moving his face back, he could only think of one possible answer.  
  
"This is blood. Dried up blood... Seems to be a struggle.", thinking to himself. It seems that his mansion has had quite a history. To make sure the same thing didn't happen to him, Strider Hiryu quickly grabbed the handle of Cypher and drew it.  
  
It was a special sword that Strider Hiryu knew how to use well. It was the weapon of the Striders. With Cypher drawn out, he continued to make his way down the hallway. It was still illuminated, yet there seemed to be no sense of life.  
  
As he passed by one of the doors, Strider stopped and approached the door. Slowly, he kept his ear to the outside of the door. He could hear a faint wet and squishy like sound. Something that sounded so common and familiar. "Somebody must be eating. Hopefully, I won't have to go hunting...", he said to his sword.  
  
Just to be sure, Strider kept Cypher drawn to his side and slowly entered the room. Slowly, he entered the bedroom but stopped in his tracks and looked around him. "Uggghhh... What has happened here?", he asked. The room was completely stained in blood. On the side was a decomposed corpse of a young woman, dressed as a soldier. She didn't look like her self.  
  
Most of the flesh has been rotted. That wasn't the only thing, her neck has been ripped or bitten open. A large dried bloodstain could be seen on the ground by the part of the neck that has been severely opened up. The upper part of the right side has been eaten. Bone could be seen. One of her eyes was missing. Looking down, Strider kneeled down to examine her corpse. His eyes widened to see an exposed ribcage and several missing organs.  
  
This was enough for his eyes to see. Strider Hiryu wanted to get to the bottom of this, fast. The bed was completely stained in blood. He could smell the stench of rotten flesh and decay around this bedroom. Slowly, he moved around to the other side of the bed to investigate. A figure kneeled down, feasting on another dead soldier.  
  
Sensing Strider Hiryu's presense, the figure, also dressed like a soldier slowly rised up. Slowly, it stagged and turned around to face the ninja assassin.  
  
For the brief moment, Hiryu studied the figure. The man himself looked like one of those corpses and smelled like it as well. Hands and face were decomposed. He could see that the person's face and looked to see that the eyes were completely white. Looking downward, Strider could see bloody and chewed up human flesh in his mouth.  
  
"How repulsive...", Strider said to the person.  
  
Looking at Strider Hiryu, the figure moaned and stuck its arms forward and approached him. He only thought of the ninja as a fresh meal. A meal that he would have to work extremely hard for.  
  
"You're not even human...", Strider said as he was ready to use Cypher. Looking at the decay and dried blood around the room, Strider could only realize one thing. "You're are no longer of this world. You are the undead...", he said to the zombie. "I shall send you to the afterlife...", said Strider as he executed a diagonal slash.  
  
A split second later, Strider stood there as the zombie's forearms were severed clean from their sockets. Blood was spewing out from the newly formed wounds. The zombie didn't care nor could it feel the pain. Still, it approached Strider. "Forgive me...", he said to the zombie.  
  
Strider performed a vertical slash and kept the blade up. The zombie stopped in its place. Blood was spewing out from the newly made incision Strider Hiryu has formed. Immediately, the halves of the zombie split. Looking down, Strider could see the ribcage and other organs.  
  
This place didn't seem too safe anymore. Strider would have to survive until the morning wind came. That meant, he would have to fend off anybody or anything that came at him. Leaving the dismembered zombie to be, Strider turned around and headed out of the room.  
  
He was met by two more hungry zombies. "Seems these undead have felt my presense...", thinking to himself. Quickly, Hiryu jumped up and performed a somersault and did a speed dash downward. With a simple swipe of his Cypher, Strider landed behind the two zombies who fell in halves after spewing out blood.  
  
The doors of the hallway burst opened with more zombies coming out. They all wanted a piece of Strider Hiryu. He had no choice but to send them all back to the afterlife. Their zombified bodies were of no use to them anymore. All they could do was fulfill the need to feed. Strider dashed at the zombies, executing slash after slash. He was much faster than the zombies.  
  
As Strider Hiryu kept attacking the zombies, many body parts flew back and forth. After this was over, Strider was the only one standing. Not a single scratch or bite on his body. He adjusted his scarf and ran down the hall. More zombies obstructed Strider Hiryu only to be cut into many pieces.  
  
It seemed that there was hardly any sign of life out there. Everybody must've been either dead or undead. It didn't matter to Strider Hiryu; "I must escape from this evil island at first wind." Opening the double doors in front of him, Strider executed a fast horizontal slash decapitating a zombie that attempted to take him by surprise.  
  
This would be the time for Strider to call out his friends. "Legion!!!", he yelled as he ran down the next hallway. Running forward, Strider was obstructed by zombie dogs that jumped through the windows. Glass shattered everywhere as the dogs got in front and obstructed the ninjas. "The dogs are like them, too...", telling himself. Waving his blade from left to right, Strider created distance between him and those fiends.  
  
Immediately, one of the dogs leaped at Strider. Only to be speared from the other side by the mechanical tiger known as Legion. "Formation B!!!", he called out as the two robotic orbs immediately came for their master and friend. Both robotic orbs spun around Strider Hiryu, shielding him from any dogs that decided to attack.  
  
Legion was busy fighting with some of the dogs, who could pierce his hard metallic body. The dogs were a piece of cake to him. The orbs continued to spin around and turn into fast fireballs flying at any dogs that dared to attack Strider Hiryu. Seconds later, a third orb flew to Strider's aid as the three of them surrounded him.  
  
All the dogs were down for the count as Strider, Legion, and the three orbs walked down the hallway. Entering into the other room, Strider stepped back to see several decapitated bodies. Above their necks were clean incisions. Looking up, Strider could see two green amphibous looking monsters known as hunters leap around. They found their new target; Strider Hiryu.  
  
Dashing upwards, Strider swung his sword a few times as he denied one of the hunters a chance to take a swing at him. All that was left of the hunter were coldcuts. Legion tackled the other hunter and held it down as Hiryu approached and quickly decapitated the thing.  
  
Looking out the window of the room, Hiryu could see crowd of zombies approaching the mansion. He could have to call for another attack. "Formation C!!!", he yelled, summoning his mechanical eagle companion. Waiting awhile, Strider could see the eagle pass by as it dropped a bomb down. Slowly, the bomb parachuted downwards into the crowd of hungry zombies.  
  
Boom, the bomb exloped as it took out a considerable amount of the zombies. It would take time before Strider Hiryu could execute the Formation C strategy again. Using his elite ninja skills, Strider disappeared from the room and appeared outside a split second later. In front of him were the crowd of remaining zombies. A forth of them suffered from the attacks and lost some type of limb. But, they seemed unfazed and continued towards Strider Hiryu.  
  
Southtown, USA  
  
"Master, you're going to compete in this tournament?", Robert Garcia asked. He's just arrived from a business meeting and was in the mood to spar with his friend, Ryo. Ryo was the son of Takuma, who used to be a henchman for Geese Howard.  
  
"Indeed, Robert. I need something exciting to do. This tournament is just the way to do it.", Takuma said as he shot a fireball at the wooden dummy.  
  
"Robert, you competing in the tournament, too?", Ryo asked as he came out from upstairs wearing his orange Karate gi.  
  
Robert then slowly shook his head. "Nah, sorry bro. I'm busy supporting the tournament in Osaka. Plus I have a business meeting there with some pharmaceutical company named Umbrella."  
  
"Man... C'mon, there has to be some time!", pleaded Ryo, as he approached his long time friend, Robert Garcia.  
  
"Let Robert be. Least he's going to support us all the way.", Takuma gently replied to his son.  
  
Then Ryo remembered the name of Umbrella. "Umbrella... I heard of them. Wasn't there some scandal with Umbrella and some group called STARS?", he asked Robert. Robert slowly nodded.  
  
"Yeah, for some reason they want to help sponsor the tournament.", Robert replied and then took a seat by the blue mat. "Ken Masters of the Masters Corporation is putting one hundred percent effort to this tournament.", he continued, "We're making sure that this year's tournament becomes a big hit."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what part Umbrella is playing in this...", Takuma stated to Robert. They remembered the last few tournaments, where they had to deal with the NESTS cartel.  
  
"Ah, the NESTS cartel. Didn't you shield yourself to protect Ryo's girlfriend, King?", Robert asked out of humor. That comment seemed to make Ryo blush some, who then got annoyed and embarassed at the same.  
  
"Shut up, Robert!", Ryo said as he pegged Robert in the face with a towel.  
  
Robert then threw the towel off his face and replied with, "Calm down, Ryo. I was just joking." He continued on and asked, "Where's Yuri? Ins't she also competing?"  
  
"She went to the bar to talk with King.", said Takuma.  
  
"Let me guess, she's convinced King to go with us again.", Ryo said bluntly.  
  
Takuma decided to add his own statement, "Be nice to your girlfriend.", with him and Robert laughing afterwards.  
  
"Nobody talk to me...", Ryo said as he went to the corner and hit the bag. Takuma and Robert decided to talk amongst themselves of the tournament.  
  
"I have this bad aura about Umbrella, Robert. Be careful.", he told his student. Takuma was one to keep track of the news and brought up the incident about Raccoon City. "Remember the incident at Raccoon City. Where everybody turned into zombies due to some virus.", he added. "Umbrella's tied into this somehow. They're a powerful corporation with influence around the world. They are dangerous people.", he finished.  
  
Robert nodded and took those words of warning to heart. 


	30. Gathering Part II

Gathering Part II  
  
Interpol Headquarters, New York  
  
Chun-Li Xiang sat there in a female business outfit with her Interpol identification card on her side. Sitting next to her were Colonel William Guile, Lieutenant Charlie Nash, and ex-commando Rolento. The four of them were being briefed on a new mission. Guile sat there dressed in his military fatigues; Charlie sat there in fatigue pants and vest; Rolento sat there with his uniform and red beret hat.  
  
Rolento was once a member of the Mad Gear gang that ran rampant through Metro City. After being defeated by Guy and Mike Haggar, Rolento looked at himself and reflected. Rolento even assisted in destroying M. Bison's psycho drive. After having some time to think, Rolento decided to clean his act together and assist Chun-Li Xiang and Guile in taking down the head of Shadowlaw, M. Bison. At the front was her superior, who sat at the front and briefed the four on their new mission.  
  
"Chun-Li, Guile, Charlie, and Rolento. I'm putting you four on this investigation team. There has been a string of grizzly murders all around North America.", the man stated as the large screen in front of them posted various pictures of the victims. "It all originated on the outskirts of the decimated area of Raccoon City. These recent murders fit the MO of the ones in Raccoon City."  
  
Everybody just cringed at the sight of looking at the dead, mutilated, and mangled corpses. Rolento and Charlie silently spoke amongst themselves. "This is some creepy shit, eh Rolento?", Charlie asked his new team member.  
  
Rolento nodded and whispered, "This is just plain creepy."  
  
"A United States based group known as STARS was the first to make these claims of zombies and monsters created by the Umbrella corporation." he continued with the briefing. "Nobody believed them. As you already know, Raccoon City was under siege by the undead. For the past year, the FBI has been going into a deep investigation of Umbrella's activities. It ties into bribery, corruption, and missing funds. Seems that Umbrella knows more than we think. Umbrella's latest activity is that they're taking interest this third millennium tournament in Osaka, Japan."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that..." Rolento whispered into Charlie's ear. Charlie nodded his head in agreement to Rolento's statement.  
  
"Sounds like we're doing with much more serious stuff than Shadowlaw." Charlie replied back to his foreign comrade.  
  
"Your assignment is to compete in this year's millenium tournament. Chun- Li and Guile have competed twice, Rolento one time, and yours will be the first time." the man replied to Charlie, who adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to use one of my Japan connections." Rolento thought to himself. The person went by the name of Sodom. A person who wanted to be a Japanese samurai so badly. Sodom used to be part of the Mad Gears. Like Rolento, Sodom reformed and devoted to a life of honor. Seems that Sodom has been improving on his Japanese language skills.  
  
Rolento wanted to take this opportunity with a rematch against the one person who defeated him, Guy. Nevertheless, his main objective would be to enter the tournament again and investigate the Umbrella Corporation at the same time.  
  
Guile couldn't stomach the sight of it, despite his many years in the service. He's seen a whole lot of things but never has seen the results of such grizzly murders. "Maybe those STARS people were in fact telling the truth..." Guile thought to himself.  
  
The man continued on, "The four of you will depart tonight. Pack quickly. Your first stop will be in London. The four of you will be escorted to MI6 headquarters. There, you'll meet two other members of your team." the man said.  
  
"Sir, who are they?" Chun-Li asked the man.  
  
"Detective Xiang; you already know one of them, Miss Cammy White. The other one goes by the name of Eagle." he stated to Chun-Li.  
  
"Hopefully Honda will be in Japan." Guile thought to himself. Chun-Li on the other hand had other thoughts.  
  
"Hopefully I can see Ryu again." Chun-Li thought to herself. During the many fights and tournaments, she had developed an attraction towards the Japanese Shotokan master. "I wonder where he could be..." she said to herself. The man immediately dismissed the four members of the special investigation team. One by one, each member left the room. They would go to their respective residences and pack up for tonight.  
  
Taking his cellphone out from the back of his pocket, Guile decided to call one of his old friends. Chun-Li then looked at him.  
  
"Who are you calling, Guile?" Chun Li asked.  
  
Guile then looked at Chun-Li. "I'm calling Captain Sawada. Looks like I could use his help on that one." Charlie then approached the two.  
  
"Sawada? I haven't seen him in a long time." Charlie added to Guile's statement.  
  
Hong Kong  
  
Both Yun and Yang were racing down the streets of Hong Kong. Both of them had their martial arts uniforms on. Yun's was white while Yang's was red. Twin brothers, the grandsons of the aged Chinese assassin known as Gen. Yun was on his skateboard with Yang on his rollerblades. Both young boys headed towards the market place. On the way, the quickly dashed by or leaped over people, without causing any damage or harm.  
  
It was almost getting dark and they wanted to get there in time for the festival. On the way, the two of them were obstructed by several armed thugs. The leader stepped up. A big muscular and bald guy with a scar on his chin. Looked like he was in his late twenties. In his right hand was a spiked club, ready to bust someone's skull in.  
  
Without saying a word, Yun leaped off his skateboard and executed a flying jump kick to the guy's gut. At the same time, Yang jumped up in the air and grinded off the wall and executed a jump spin kick to three of the armed thugs. With four of them knocked down, both twins decided to take off. A fight was the last thing they needed. Running forward, Yun jumped up in the air and somersaulted and landed feet first on his skateboard.  
  
Recovering, the leader became infuriated and ordered his cronies to follow after them. The twins avoided the obstacles while the others crashed through things. After causing enough damage, some police officers ran forward and apprehended the thugs. The twins made it to the festival in time. This was a time of celebration to announce the ones who would represent Hong Kong in this years Millennium tournament.  
  
Seeing the arrival of both Yun and Yang, a crowd of girls quickly flocked to them. Both of them were dragged to the stage, where they came face to face with the one and only Fei-Long; the martial arts action star of Hong Kong. Looking at the twins, Fei-Long kindly extended his hand as the crowd cheered. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Fei-Long.", said Yun, eagerly shaking Fei-Long's hand. Fei-Long has been Yun's hero ever since being a little kid.  
  
"I heard about you two, putting a stop to Gill. It's an honor for me to grace the two of you." Fei-Long stated as it made Yun even more nervous. Yang shook Fei-Long's hand politely, keeping his calm composure. "Anyway, enough talk. Let's get this festival started!" Fei-Long announced as the crowd cheered on for the three fighters. The boat headed to Japan would leave later that night.  
  
"Yun, what's the tournament like?" asked Fei-Long.  
  
Scratching his head, Yun tried to collect all he knew and saw at the tournament. "It was unbelievable, many wonderful fighters." said Yun.  
  
Yang nodded since he could vouch for his twin brother, Yun. "Yeah, I was there. I witnessed the whole thing. Two people I'd be careful for would be Akuma and Rugal Bernstein."  
  
Fei-Long nodded afterwards, "I remember Akuma; I think I heard of Rugal Bernstein somewhere before." He then looked to Yun. "I also heard that you gave your winnings to help build Osaka. That's quite noble of you."  
  
"Um thanks..." replied Yun as the three decided to get something to eat.  
  
Washington DC, USA  
  
A huge conference was being held outside at the large pool of water. It was in the afternoon. A huge crowd of people along with television reporters were placed around a small stage. Standing on that stage were some politicians. Four people were placed in their seats. One of the men slowly got up from his seat and walked towards the microphone mounted on the podium.  
  
The man had shiny blond hair and a red visor. His suit looked futuristic. Approaching the mic, he was showered with camera flashes and loud cheers. "Captain Commando!!!!" the crowd yelled out.  
  
"Hold your applauds..." Captain Commando replied, holding his hand out. The other three members were part of his crime fighting team. Ginzu the ninja, Mack the knife, and Baby. Ginzu was a would renowned chef; Mack was an alien from a different planet that they discovered, and Baby was a baby genius who had his own mechanized suit to use during combat. Together, they made a great team.  
  
"I, Captain Commando have decided to enter myself in this year's Millennium tournament." he said, making the crowds start to talk amongst themselves. He was showed with more flash photography as he continued on. "My three team members will be there at my side. Giving their full support." he said. "I trust them with my life."  
  
"For the longest time, we've been cleaning up the streets. Getting rid of gangs, violence, drugs, and all other bad things. It's been our conquest for the longest time. We decided that we should extend on our goals. This is why I decided to enter myself in this year's millennium tournament. We are extremely experienced fighters; I apologize if I'm bragging. I hope to combat the best warriors, for the fun of it. I've been fighting and fighting, which was my appointed job. I can say that the world can feel a bit cleaner by the day. So I've decided to take a break from the crime fighting and compete in Osaka. I'm not doing this just for myself; I'm doing this for the entire United States of America. Any questions?" Captain Commando asked after making that statement.  
  
"How do you think you'll fare?" asked a CBS reporter.  
  
"Good question. I don't know. Nobody knows. So who knows? I just want to try my best out there or even better." he replied to the reporter.  
  
"Is there anybody you would like to fight in the tournament?" asked a FOX News reporter.  
  
Captain Commando then shifted into a train of thought. "I've seen the tournaments. So far I can say, they are the greatest fighters this world's ever seen." he stated and got closer to the microphone, "If you want to know... Some include, the wealthy Ken Masters; the legendary karate fighter, Ryu Hoshi; Terry Bogard; the martial arts actor, Fei-Long, etc. I can go on naming people."  
  
"Are there any words you'd like to say to them?" asked an NBC reporter.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be my honor to combat against all of you." he said as he looked at the cameras.  
  
"There you have it. Live from Washington DC. Words from Captain Commando himself. Now regarded as a favorite to win this year's millennium tournament." said a CNN reporter.  
  
"Captain, how do you think you'll fare?" asked Ginzu.  
  
"I have no idea, friend..." Captain Commando replied back to his good friend and team member. Slowly, he placed his arms around the shoulders of both Ginzu and Mack. The four of them left the stage and gathered stuff for the tournament in Japan.  
  
Joestar Estate, Japan  
  
The young Jotaro Kujo just returned home from school. He was in his school uniform with hat. "Jotaro, home come you're home late?" Holly, his mother asked. Entering the living room, Jotaro looked around to see several people in his room. Sitting in the big chair, next to the fireplace was Joseph Joestar; he is the grandfather of the half-English and half-Japanese grandson, Jotaro Kujo.  
  
The man was quite old but his Hamon abilities decreased his aging process. Being a person almost eighty years of age, Joseph looks well to be in his late forties. Joseph was sitting in his chair and having a cup of coffee. He wasn't the only one present in the room. Facing his left, Jotaro saw that Muhammad Avdol was in the room, too. "Long no see, Jotaro." Avdol said to Jotaro. Suddenly, Jotaro could feel two arms placed around him in the form of a hug.  
  
"I've missed you!!!" burst Jean-Pierre Polnareff. They haven't seen each other in awhile after defeating the man known as Dio Brando. They all still looked the same. Then Joseph immediately looked at his grandson.  
  
"What kept you so long? It's five in the afternoon." said Joseph. He continued, "What possibly have you been doing?" Joseph then readjusted his mechanical right hand. Looking at his grandfather, Avdol, and Polnareff, Jotaro reached into his left pocket and pulled out a folded flyer. The three of them looked at the flyer that Jotaro just placed on the coffee table. It was an invite to take part of a millennium tournament in Osaka, Japan in a few days.  
  
"I'm planning to enter." Jotaro stated to his grandfather. He continued with his explanation. "The fighters have many special abilities that are like stand but not defined as stand. But, they can see our stands. I want to test my stand the Platinum Star against the best fighters of the world."  
  
"Why?" Joseph asked his grandson. He placed his cup of coffee down on the table. However, this seemed to get Polnareff's attention.  
  
"A tournament you say? Count me in!!!" Polnareff exclaimed with a burst of excitement. Looking at Polnareff act in such a manner forced Avdol to slowly shake his head.  
  
"Grandfather, I want Speedwagon to help sponsor this tournament." Jotaro said coolly.  
  
Listening to what Jotaro had to say and watching Polnareff in the moment of excitement he immediately said, "Eh, why not? I think I'll enter myself in this tournament as well." It was official. Jotaro, Joseph Joestar, and Polnareff will also enter this year's millennium tournament. "I haven't fought in a tournament since never." The three of them turned their sights towards Avdol, who was contemplating this.  
  
"You in or you're out?" Polnareff asked simply.  
  
Seeing how his companions decided to enter, Avdol stood up nodding his head. "I suppose entering this tournament wouldn't hurt."  
  
"I'll talk to both Ken Masters and Robert Garcia as soon as they arrive in Japan." Joseph told the group.  
  
"I'm going to head over to Kakyoin's right away. Maybe he'll want to join also." Jotaro stated as he quickly left the house. They would band together once again since having defeated the person who once wield the stand known as the World. It was official, the Speedwagon Corporation would take part and help sponsor this tournament. It worked in many good ways. They would get their money's worth, plus it would generate good public relations for Speedwagon.  
  
The three of them remained while Jotaro went to find Kakyoin.  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Rebecca decided to go ahead and go on that date with Edge. This was the first time that she's ever gone out with a foreigner. Edge was not a typical Japanese person. She was really nervous at first. All they did was go to Burger King, where the two of them went to watch a Japanese martial arts movie. In all honestly, Rebecca had a great time with Edge.  
  
Edge was dressed in black baggy pants and a short sleeve black shirt. He had a black band around his spiky blond hair. Rebecca was gently holding onto Edge's arm for warmth and comfort. She was dressed in a short blue denim miniskirt and a black spaghetti strap tanktop. Rebecca looked really hot in that outfit. As they walked towards the hotel room, Rebecca looked at the calm looking Edge.  
  
"Edge, what's it like at Gedo High?" she gently asked as snuggled closer to Edge.  
  
Edge was getting slightly nervous. This was the first time that a girl has ever come that close to him. He's always tried pulling moves on Akira. But she's always turned him down.  
  
"Well um..." scratching the back of his head with the free hand. "It's an all boys school. Akira transferred and pretended to be a boy when Daigo disappeared. Me, Akira, and Gan fought our way to Justice High and freed him from our grasp."  
  
"Wow, you three must have some pretty interesting adventures." said Rebecca as she looked at Edge, who was getting a little more nervous. "It's been pretty hectic for me the last year and a half."  
  
"Oh?" Edge asked his beautiful American date for the night.  
  
"I don't think you'd believe me anyway. But I guess I'll tell you anyway." Rebecca began to blush some. "He'll think I'm a weirdo and would never want to date me again." she thought to herself. "I was apart of STARS, the ones that claimed to have seen zombies. Since then, me and the others have been around the world destroying various Umbrella facilities. We've been on the run and in hiding. You wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
Edge then looked at Rebecca. "I believe you." Edge said to Rebecca with a smile.  
  
Rebecca didn't buy it. "You're lying... You're just trying to make me feel better." turning away from Edge. "It's alright, I can run the rest of the way back to the hotel." running from Edge afterwards.  
  
"Rebecca, wait!!!" yelling out loud as he chased after Rebecca. "I do believe you, honest!!!" he pleaded. "Oh great, Edge... You really managed to screw this one up." thinking to himself. Seconds later, he could hear a high pitched scream.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Rebecca, which got Edge's attention.  
  
"Wait, that's Rebecca's voice." Edge said to himself. Running, Edge wanted to get to her as soon as possible. "Wait for me!!" he yelled as he saw Rebecca on the ground. She was backing away from several figures as they slowly moaned.  
  
"Edge!!!" Rebecca said as she looked behind her with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I wouldn't leave my date behind." Edge told her as he winked. Looking up, he saw several figures step out from the dark. His eyes widened in fear as he saw who those people were. "Zombies!!!" he yelled. Looking down, Edge extended his hand and helped Rebecca back up. "I got this handled. Heheheheheheheheh..." he said as he took out three blades from his pocket.  
  
Throwing all three of them, they all went through the zombie's chest. Edge stepped back in shock to see that the blades had no effect on the zombie.  
  
"Whaaaaaaat?!" he pointed at the zombie, who slowly approached him and Rebecca.  
  
"Edge, aim for the head." Rebecca went.  
  
Nodding, Edge took out two blades and aimed for the zombie's head. Throwing both blades, both watched as they connected with the zombie's decomposed brain. Both knives were lunged deep inside the zombie's head as it couldn't do anything else. Slowly, it fell to the ground dead.  
  
Jumping upwards, Edge somersaulted and three two more blades as it penetrated the skull of another hungry zombie. At the same time, Rebecca searched around and found a stick on the ground. Picking it up, she smacked an approaching zombie across the head with it. The stick broke in half as she quickly used the broken half to jam it through the zombie's head.  
  
Drawing out another blade, Edge dashed foward slashing four zombies in the process and dashed back to complete the attack. All four zombies were decapitated in seconds. Rebecca searched around again to find a metal pipe next to her. Grabbing the pipe, Rebecca ran forward and assisted Edge.  
  
"Wow, Edge is doing really well." she thought to herself, watching Edge take out the zombies. He threw the blade upwards as he turned his back towards the zombie. Afterwards the Gedo High student did his own version of a flip kick to decapitate the zombie.  
  
"Take this!" Rebecca yelled as she smacked another zombie against the head repeatedly. The zombie fell to the ground with a crushed skull. Edge kept on kicking and slicing the zombies. This is like taking on a whole group of idiots. There were still more zombies headed there way.  
  
"They just keep coming and coming..." Edge thought to himself. Only one thing to do. "Burning Vigor attack!!!" yelled Edge as he performed his Bloody Festival attack. Dashing forward, Edge got to the remaining group of zombies as he furiously slashed them to death and finished off with a somersault attack.  
  
All zombies were down for the count as Edge stood there exhausted. He was sweating and he was tired. Leaning downward, Edge tried to catch his breath as Rebecca ran towards him. "Edge!!" Rebecca yelled out his name. Getting to Edge, Rebecca placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I never knew fighting zombies would be so tiring." Edge jokingly said as he laughed it off afterwards.  
  
Another figure approached them. Immediately the two of them stopped in their tracks. Stepping back, Rebecca's eyes widened as she recognized the person. "Wesker, it can't be..." Rebecca said as Albert Wesker stepped out from the dark and into the light. He was dressed in his usual combat suit attire. Looking at the two, Wesker crossed his arms.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you again, Miss Chambers." Wesker said as he adjusted his shades and gave a glare to Rebecca. His eyes shifted over to her date, Edge. He was still recovering from the fight against the zombies. "Your date seemed to fare well against the zombies." he said as he smirked at Edge.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Edge angrily asked as he was about to start something with Wesker.  
  
Rebecca tried to keep Edge back as best as she could. "Don't, Edge!" Edge wouldn't listen as he approached Wesker.  
  
"Ahhh, a little street punk. You're no match, pathetic weakling." Wesker insultingly replied to Edge.  
  
"You take that back!" yelled Edge as he took out five knives.  
  
"Edge, he'll kill you. He's not human!!!" pleaded Rebecca.  
  
Edge snickered as he threw the five blades at Wesker. Still exhausted, he wasn't quick enough as Wesker dodged the blades with ease. Getting up in Edge's face, Wesker quickly grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.  
  
"Ack! Leggo of me!" Edge yelled trying to fight his way free from Wesker's grasp.  
  
"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Rebecca Chambers..." said Wesker as he laughed some as he was about to break his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rebecca..." Edge said to her as it looked like he was going to bite the dust.  
  
"EDGE!!!!!!" screamed Rebecca as she ran at Wesker.  
  
Somebody else arrived at the scene. "Super Guts Bullet!!!" yelled Batsu as he stood there and shot a ball of bright energy at Wesker.  
  
Turning towards Batsu, Wesker's eyes widened and quickly dropped Edge to the ground. "Gahh!" he yelled as he got whacked in the face with Batsu's Super Guts Bullet. His head bent back as he felt like that he got hit by something harder than metal.  
  
"Edge, are you alright?" Rebecca asked as she kneeled down by the injured Edge.  
  
Wesker then faced forward to see Batsu standing there. He perfectly remembered who that youth was. "You've caught me off guard. That won't happen again." Wesker said to Batsu.  
  
Batsu then looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca, get Edge out of here." he ordered and then faced Wesker. He then shot Wesker with another Guts Bullet that connected with his gut. Afterwards, he charged at Wesker. "Guts Upper!!!" he yelled as he executed a dashing flame uppercut to Albert Wesker.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh..." Wesker said as he stumbled back some. Batsu made a quick turnaround and performed a crescent like kick to the top of Wesker's head. Regaining his composure, Wesker ran at Batsu once again only to be stopped by someone else.  
  
"Cross Cutter!!!" Kyosuke yelled as he stood at the other side shooting a pair of energy waves at Wesker. Both combined to form one powerful wave that connected with Wesker. "Batsu, let's run and get them to safety."  
  
"Yeah, good idea..." said Batsu as both men performed their burning vigor techniques. "Burning Super Guts Bullet!!!" yelled Batsu as he shot a fireball flying towards Wesker.  
  
"Cross Cutter!!!!!!" yelled Kyosuke as he launched five blue energy waves as they combined into one bigger energy wave to knock Wesker to the ground. With Wesker knocked down, the four of them quickly ran off to safety.  
  
Quickly, they carried Edge to the hotel room.  
  
For the first time, Wesker has been on the receiving end. He didn't like it at all. They were much powerful than Chris Redfield and were just as powerful as he was. "They won't be so lucky next time. Nothing is more powerful than the T-Virus that goes through my body." he said to himself. Wesker then walked back into the shadows. 


	31. Stirring Evils

Stirring Evils  
  
Shadowlaw Headquarters (Special Airship)  
  
M. Bison stood there in the main room. He sat there in his chair with the Shadowlaw skull mounted on the wall above him. In front of him were his generals. All of them stood in front of him. One person was Victor Sagat, dressed in black combat pants, boots, and a white tanktop. His hands were taped up. His appearance was big and intimidating. Next to Sagat was Vega; a cruel and vain psychopath, infatuated with beautiful women. Some examples were Chun-Li Xiang and Cammy White. He was dressed in his usual outfit, with mask over his face. Vega's claws gave out a glimmer, it hungered for more sweet blood.  
  
Next to Vega was Balrog. A former heavyweight boxer, banned from the ring for his sheer brutality. He was then recruited by M. Bison and his Shadowlaw forces. Balrog was a muscular African American with blue trunks, blue tanktop, and red boxing gloves. He wasn't that good looking; but, he looked extremely intimidating. These were Bison's three generals. Standing between Bison and the three were his dolls. Both were beautiful looking young women. Standing on Bison's left was Juni, who was once used to go after Ryu Hoshi. On the right was Juli.  
  
Both dolls were programmed to fight and gather battle data on various fighters of the world. Leaning on the side was one of Bison's most skilled soldiers, Blade. Blade was wearing a red camouflaged Shadowlaw uniform with a red helmet; the front part was the Shadowlaw skull. This soldier could conjure up knives or other blades from thin air. Thus, giving him the name of Blade. Bison then looked at his group of followers.  
  
"I have called you all here for one reason." M.Bison said as his eyes started to glow. Shifting his eyes, Bison looked at his generals, Juni, Juli, and Blade. "Blade, I'm appointing you as my forth general." he said. Blade simply remained quiet and nodded his head at his leader. "Our plans were foiled by people such as Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Chun-Li Xiang, Colonel Guile, and so forth..."  
  
"We will participate in this year's millennium tournament.", continuing, "I have conducted extremely careful planning. This is a mission that no failure will be tolerated."  
  
"We are going to force the participants to join us. If they do not, they will perish." he said. "Juni, Juli, and Blade will participate in this tournament with us." Bison then stood up and levitated a few inches off the air and floated toward his commanders.  
  
"We have compiled three new cyborgs to assist in the mission, Lord Bison." said a scientist, who quickly entered the room. Entering after the scientist were three cyborgs dressed as Shadowlaw soldiers. "These are Arkane, F7, and Khyber."  
  
"You may leave now..." Bison turned to the scientist, giving a threatening glare. Looking at Bison, the scientist quickly made haste and left the room. Bison immediately turned towards his three new cyborg soldiers, "You three shall obey my orders. I'm not afraid of sending you back to the junk heap." He then turned back towards the commanders; "I have also hired a mercenary to assist."  
  
"A mercenary?" asked Balrog, scratching his head some.  
  
"Yes, something to give us an edge on our mission. A gun for the hire." Bison said. Immediately, he turned towards the darkness in the room. "Release yourself, Hol Horse..." Bison said, with his eyes glaring at the shadows.  
  
Stepping out was a man dressed up like a modern day cowboy. He had on brown cowboy boots with spurs on the back. Over his head was a cowboy hat. The man was smoking a cigarette at the moment. Walking forward, he looked up to M. Bison and smiled. "Pleasure to be of service, M. Bison." the man said, blowing a puff of smoke into the room.  
  
"We meet at last, Hol Horse..." Bison said to the man. "For what is your interest in this tournament?" he asked the cowboy.  
  
Leaning against the metal wall, Hol Horse threw his cigarette but down. "My enemies are fighting in the tournament and I work better with a partner.", Hol Horse simply explained to Bison.  
  
"What exactly is he? He doesn't have any powers..." Sagat said, not taking a liking to Hol Horse at all.  
  
Hol Horse looked at Sagat and smiled, "I control a Stand."  
  
"Stand? What is a Stand?" Balrog asked.  
  
"Stand, a person's mental ability. Names of stands are usually based on tarot cards and Egyptian gods." Hol Horse said, lighting up another cigarette. He continued, "I control the stand of the Emperor."  
  
"Stand? Tarot cards? Gods? Emperor? Gahahahahahahahahahaha... Don't joke with me." Vega said as he got his claws ready. "Your Emperor can't protect you from these claws!" yelled Vega as he ran to his left. Jumping up, Vega leaped at and sprung off the wall. Vega leaped forward and reached the top ledge.  
  
Looking up at Vega, Hol Horse simply smirked.  
  
Vega leaped off, getting ready to stab Hol Horse with those shiny claws. Smiling, Hol Horse held his hand out at Vega. Immediately, a weird looking gold pistol materialized in Hol Horse's hand. Vega's eyes widened as he saw the gun in his hand.  
  
"Heh..." Hol Horse said and pulled the trigger. A special Stand bullet shot from the barrel as it flew right at Vega's head.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Vega shouted. At the same time, Bison shot his hand out and repeled Vega, while Hol Horse stopped the bullet and sent it back to the Emperor. Vega immediately landed to his feet and turned around to see M. Bison standing in front of him. Without wincing, Bison picked Vega up by the neck.  
  
"You dare show your insolence." Bison said, tightening his grip some.  
  
"No, Lord Bison..." Vega gasped for air.  
  
"I could kill you in an instant. I still need you. Consider yourself lucky, this time..." Bison said, releasing his grip from Vega's neck.  
  
"Oh dayam..." Balrog silently said to himself after seeing what Hol Horse was perfectly capable of.  
  
Bison then turned to the rest of his followers. "Stand is a person's mental ability. This is no different from Psycho Power. But Stand is not defined as Psycho Power, either." He then looked at Hol Horse. "If you succeed, you'll be deemed worthy of Psycho Power." Bison now had a powerful stand wielder in his ranks. He could feel his plan coming together, beautifully.  
  
"We're almost there. All of you, get ready to deploy upon arrival..." Bison ordered. Everybody nodded afterwards.  
  
"He sure got Vega good..." Balrog said to Sagat.  
  
"I agree, I was hoping someone would shut that vain bastard up." replied Sagat.  
  
Vega was angered and humiliated. "I'll get you, Hol Horse. When this mission is over..." Vega silently vowed to himself. This was the first time someone easily got the best of Vega.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Bison takes it from Vega and gives it to Hol Horse." Sagat said.  
  
"Shut your mouth!!!" Vega legged, pointing his claws at the large and muscular Muay Thai kickboxer.  
  
Secret Stronghold, Egypt  
  
A brotherhood of people stood around a large fire. Standing in front was a man in a cloth robe. He was incredibly tall and looked muscular. The man's name was Gill. Who, like Bison, tried to take over the world. However the plan was foiled by Ryu, Alex, and Chun-Li. Standing up there, Gill had long blond hair. His skin looked completely weird. His left half was blue and the right half was red. He could control both fire and ice, making him an incredibly strong adversary.  
  
"The time has come, my brothers." Gill announced, removing the cloak. He stood there almost naked. The only thing he wore was a pair of white underware. "We will takeover this tournament. The fighters will have no choice but to bow down to us."  
  
"Yes brother..." Urien said.  
  
"Is are new experiment ready?" Gill asked.  
  
"Yes, Project Twelve is ready..." replied one of the scientists.  
  
"Excellent. We will take our secret underwater craft and head towards Osaka. Urien and I will compete in this tournament. The whole world will witness our might." Gill said. The only thing they could do is wait.  
  
Fetus of God  
  
The evil vampire known as Jedah has taken an interest to this year's millennium tournament. For the time being, he has been keeping an eye on the one known as Morrigan Aensland. The saccubus has taken an interest and has participated in both millenium tournaments. "Why does she take interest in this tournament?" Jedah asked himself. Jedah is still bitter about the darkstalkers foiling his plots for world domination.  
  
"It seems that there are people just as powerful as the ones, who possess a dark soul." Jedah said to himself. He started to contemplate more about the tournament. Immediately, Jedah came to a decision. "Fine, I'll enter this damned tournament myself." Jedah said to himself. "I wonder if those foolish humans would be able to last against someone like myself..."  
  
"I shall send my service, Queen Bee..." he thought to himself. Jedah remembered when he tried to abduct Cecil, the pure soul. His guardian, the robot known as Huitzil put up a strong fight. The conquest to absorb souls has failed.  
  
Thinking about this tournament, Jedah could only think about all the strong souls he would absorb. It was final, he would enter the tournament himself. "Hahahahahahahahahaha..." Jedah evily laughed. "I shall pull them into Hell before I take their souls."  
  
NESTS Base, outer space  
  
Zero, the head of the NESTS cartel was standing in front of a large screen. Pictures of Kyo Kusanagi were placed all around the computer screen. Their plans have failed numerous times by the likes of Kyo Kusanagi and his friends.  
  
The idea of sending out clones of Kyo Kusanagi failed miserably. It was due to Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and K' Dash. NESTS' Zero cannon was also destroyed in the process. The next idea for NESTS was to infiltrate the next millennium tournament. He knew that Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami would be competing again this year. Zero would send in his soldiers; Angel, K9999, Foxy, and Kula Diamond.  
  
"I need to find a way to convince K' to fight in the tournament. Ah yes... We have Krizalid's body in cold storage, ready for revival." Zero thought to himself. All they needed to do was find a way to bring Krizalid back to life.  
  
"All I need is something to bring Krizalid back to life." Zero thought to himself. Leopold Goenitz then approached Zero.  
  
"I have a solution, Zero." Goenitz said, crossing his arms some.  
  
"I'm listening." said Zero.  
  
"There is one individual, who can... I've been secretly monitoring corporations. One of them has got my eye." he said to Zero, looking out the window to space.  
  
"Explain..." Zero said, while looking at the big screen.  
  
"A corporation known as the HCF has an operative named Albert Wesker.", Goenitz replied as a picture of Albert Wesker was placed on the screen. The man on the picture stood there with his blond hair and dark shades. "Wesker used to work for Umbrella. They conduct the same illegal genetic research.", Goenitz continued to explain to Zero.  
  
"Wesker left under mysterious circumstances and joined with HCF. Albert has something called the T-Virus in his system. He was thought of to be dead by being killed by one of Umbrella's monstrosities, known by the Tyrant." A picture of the prototype Tyrant was placed on display.  
  
"Fascinating..." said Zero, looking at both Wesker and the Tyrant.  
  
"Wesker's notes explain much about the Tyrant and the T-Virus." Goenitz said to Zero. "If we can capture Albert Wesker and extract some of his blood, we can use that to help revive Krizalid."  
  
"That's an excellent idea. But, how will we find this Albert Wesker?" Zero asked.  
  
"We found that he is currently in Osaka, Japan." Goenitz said.  
  
"That's where the tournament is being held at. Excellent..." said Zero, twidling his thumbs together. To Zero, this plan was going together, perfectly. "I wonder what business they have there."  
  
"I have that also. Intel finds that Wesker was working for both Umbrella and a team called STARS. Wesker's goal was to send STARS to their deaths. Only four of the members survived." said Goenitz. "Their names are Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers." Their pictures appeared on the screen, replacing the photos of Wesker and Tyrant. "Apparently, they've survived. And Wesker wants to kill them."  
  
"Even better. We'll assist in wiping out the remaining STARS and in return, Wesker will only have to give a bit of his own blood." Zero said, giving out an evil laugh. "Maybe we can use Wesker to get rid of Kyo Kusanagi and his friends, for us..." Zero said.  
  
Spaceship  
  
The glowing entity known as Pyron stood there. He was surrounded by his loyal servants. Surrounding him were Anakaris, a large and strong mummy with a pharoah's crown; Demitri Maximov, a vampire dressed in sixteenth or century type clothing with a hunger for blood; Lord Raptor, a zombie with sky blue skin and a guitar; and Morrigan Aensland, a female saccubus, who has entered the millennium tournament.  
  
"Morrigan, I've seen you fight in the tournament on Earth." Pyron said to Morrigan. "Watching you fight, I have devised a plan that will lure the rest of the darkstalkers to the tournament. There, they will fall into our trap."  
  
"How will that work?" asked Demitri, doubtful of Pyron's idea.  
  
"What do we have to do, mate?" Lord Raptor asked in his Australian accent.  
  
Pyron then looked outside the window and saw the beautiful Earth. "Lord Demitri, your presence in the tournament will draw over Hsien-Ko. Morrigan's presence will draw the dark hunter known as Donovan Bane.". Pyron said and continued, "Anakaris' presence will draw forth the merman known as Rikuo."  
  
"Pyron, the darkstalkers are the least of our worries in the tournament." Morrigan exclaimed from her experiences.  
  
"I've considered that. We'll just have to wipe out everybody, including the fighters... Then nobody will stop us from taking over this pathetic world..." Pyron said as he laughed evily. "All they have to do is see us on televison, and they'll surely come."  
  
Pyron's ship immediately set course towards Osaka, Japan. Which, the ship entered Earth's atmosphere.  
  
Underwater Umbrella Lab  
  
Alexia and her brother have been secretly revived. However, they kept surveillance over Rockfort Island. The island belonged to the both of them, to perform their projects and experiments. Both were test tube babies, as soon as they found their true intentions, they locked their father up for over 15 years. The island was attacked by Albert Wesker. Alexia was killed by both Chris and Claire Redfield. This woman was a super genius. One that rivaled William Birkin.  
  
Both have been brought to life by several experiments. Alexia was enraged by looking at the footage of Strider Hiryu making quick work on the Tyrant. What really got her blood literally boiling was that Strider decimated the island before leaving.  
  
"That insolent worm... Who is he?" Alexia asked demandingly. She was in her black dress gown. Alexia Ashford looked completely normal but still had the powerful T-Alexia virus in her system. She would be able to shift between forms. Two people she could perfectly remember were Albert Wesker and Steve Burnside.  
  
Albert Wesker, the one who wanted the T-Alexia virus for HCF. Alexia deemed Wesker unworthy of the virus and unleashed her power upon him.  
  
Steve Burnside, who she injected some of the T-Alexia in his system. Mutated into a monster and sacrificed himself to save Claire.  
  
Strider Hiryu was indeed her newest enemy. The ninja has destroyed everything on that island. To Alexia, the young ninja assassin has in many ways insulted and attacked her.  
  
"Alexia, we have a satellite trace on that glider." replied a scientist, at a computer. "Expected course is Osaka, Japan."  
  
"We'll send our lovelies and hunt him down..." Alexia said to the scientist.  
  
"What's in Osaka?" asked Alfred, in his feminine tone of voice. He had his outfit on, while having a glass of red wine.  
  
"Mr. Ashford, sir..." the scientist said. "There is a martial arts tournament called the millennium match in Osaka, this Friday. I believe he's going to participate."  
  
"Ahhhh... A tournament. What better to test our lovelies on than the participants." Alexia said.  
  
"But Alexia, they're not ordinary. These fighters have special abilities." said another scientist.  
  
"Silence!!!" Alexia shouted at the scientist. "It doesn't matter. Their abilities cannot compete with Umbrella's bio-technology."  
  
"We have Umbrella opeatives keeping track of possible participants." replied another scientist.  
  
"Oh, do tell..." said Alfred, slightly clapping in joy.  
  
Pictures and information of the fighters immediately appeared on screen before Alexia. They had information on Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, and Shingo Yabuki. This seemed to make Alexia laugh.  
  
"Just mere children..." Alexia said with arrogance. "Who else?" she asked the scientist.  
  
"We have been keeping track of Ark Thompson. Seems that he's made friends with another fighter by the name of Terry Bogard." the man replied to Alexia as a photo dossier of Terry Bogard was put on display.  
  
Alexia was still unimpressed. She felt that her T-Alexia virus was extremely much powerful. Little did Alexia know, she would be proven wrong. Proven wrong the hard and painful way. More photo dossiers were brought up to the screen.  
  
"Amazing..." Alexia said watching footage of the fighters performing their special abilities. "Send our operatives to fight Kyo Kusanagi."  
  
Mt. Tateyama, Japan  
  
An extreme battle has been erupting for almost an hour. Ryu Hoshi was dressed in his sleeveless white Karate gi. His body was completely soaked in sweat. He was fighting two things. One was the man known as Gouki; murderer of his and Ken's master, Gouken. The other thing Ryu was fighting was the urge to embrace the Satsu No Hadou or dark hadou.  
  
"Must not give in..." Ryu thought to himself as the the temptation got stronger with Gouki's presence. Out of anger, Ryu charged at Gouki.  
  
Simply grunting, Gouki shot forward a purple fireball that connected with Ryu's chest.  
  
"Gahhhh!" yelled Ryu as he flew back and hit the hard rocky ground of the mountain. Quickly, Ryu got up and tried to regain his composure. He wasn't ready to give up. Looking up, Ryu could see Gouki leaping at him.  
  
"You will submit to the Satsu No Hadou!!!" Gouki yelled, hurling two fireballs from the air.  
  
Ryu immediately dived to the right as the fireballs hit the rocks, causing a crater in the ground. This seemed to make the mountain shake some.  
  
Gouki's evil aura caused the air to stir. The sky was slowly getting dark like dark clouds forming with bad weather. What was once tranquil was starting to get violently destructive. Calm winds formed into violent gusts of winds.  
  
This was all of Gouki's doing. It would be much more difficult now for Ryu to combat Gouki. Nevertheless, Ryu would have to finish this fight if he hopes to make it in time to compete in the millennium contest in Osaka, Japan.  
  
"You'll never get me to submit!" yelled Ryu as he got ready to execute one of his moves. Gouki simply grunted as he got ready to execute another double air hadoken on the stubborn Ryu. Taking his chance, Ryu got his right fist ready. "Shoryuken!!!" Ryu yelled as he connected with Gouki, using a dragon punch.  
  
Gouki grunted again as he placed his arms around Ryu and executed an air suplex to the ground. "Fool..." he said to Ryu in a calm and demonic tone of voice.  
  
Ryu rolled away slowly and got to his feet. He wasn't willing to give into the Satsu No Hadou. "Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku!" yelled Ryu, assaulting Gouki with his hurricane kick.  
  
Gouki remained silent and performed a hurricane kick of his own. Both kicks canceled each other out as he performed a footsweep on Ryu. "Me suit..." he said as he performed his super dragon punch on Ryu.  
  
Seeing what Gouki was about to do, Ryu turned his body around at hit him with a spinning hook kick to the back of the head. The kick immediately broke Gouki's concentration and Ryu took his chance to capitalize. "Shinkuu-Hadoken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" channeling enough ki for a mega fireball. Shooting the fireball from his hands, it immediately connected with Gouki's face.  
  
"Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Gouki as he flew back. Without any effort, Gouki recovered from Ryu's super attack. Immediately, Gouki teleported towards Ryu's direction. Ryu furiously attacked with several punches and a few kicks, but Gouki was able to avoide every single one of them.  
  
"Damn you, Gouki!!!" Ryu shouted as he attacked with a jump back kick.  
  
With ease, Gouki grabbed Ryu's foot and tossed him to the other side. Ryu got slammed into the ground face first, with Gouki standing over him.  
  
The ten symbol started to flash on Gouki's back. "You will submit..." he said. This angered Ryu even more. Slowly, Ryu got up to his feet. It was only to be knocked back down to the ground again by Gouki. Kneeling down, he grabbed Ryu by the hair and pulled his head up. "Once you submit, it will be all over..."  
  
He then grabbed Gouki's wrist and threw him over. To Ryu's surprise, Gouki perfectly landed on his feet. But he wasn't in Gouki's grasp. Taking his chance, Ryu backed away and distance himself from the demon, who fully embraced the deadly Satsu No Hadou.  
  
"I will keep on fighting. Never will I submit to your dark and evil powers." Ryu said to Gouki. The Shotokan fighter was almost exhausted from the long and difficult battle against Gouki. "This is for all my friends that believe in me..."  
  
Gouki grunted again and said, "Lose your foolish emotions and notions of friendship. You will embrace the Satsu No Hadou that lays dormant inside of you."  
  
"Never..." Ryu said. His will to overcome the temptations were strong. But how strong. The dark clouds started to produce violent bolts of lightning. Everything started to become much more difficult the longer Ryu kept on fighting Gouki.  
  
Gouki just stood there and crossed his arms. "Very well, Ryu..." He started to slowly walk away. "At the tournament, you will submit." 


	32. Reunion of Friends and Family

Reunion of Friends and Family  
  
Osaka, Japan (Port)  
  
The freighter finally docked off the coast of Osaka, Japan. After several hours of moving the crates around, both Ark Thompson and Terry Bogard were free to leave. Taking their bags, both of them walked off to find Chris and the others. Terry was dressed in his only set of clothes. It consisted of blue jeans with a rip on the left pant leg exposing his knee, red sneakers, a red colored partially zipped vest with a white star on the back, a white shirt underneath with the sleeves ripped off, black fingerless gloves, and a red baseball cap placed over his long blond hair. The name 'Fatal Fury' was on the front of the cap.  
  
Ark Thomspon was dressed in blue jeans, black shoes, a grey shirt, and a green jacket. He too had his own duffel bag. For the two weeks on ship, both men talked to each other the whole time. Afterwards, the two of them formed a friendship. Now in Osaka, they both looked at each other. "What do you wanna do first?"  
  
Looking at Ark, Terry just shrug his shoulders. "Your friends are on vacation, lets see them first." said Terry.  
  
"Sure. I haven't seen Leon in awhile. Not since he asked me to do this favor for him." Ark said as both men proceeded to leave the docks.  
  
"You know where they're at?' Terry asked Ark.  
  
Ark nodded some. "Yeah, staying at this hotel nearby. Let's go." he said as they both walked down the busy streets of Osaka. "Something big must be going on in here." Ark said, looking around. People were constantly at work to get things ready.  
  
"Hey!!! It's Terry Bogard!!!" yelled a young kid. Soon a flock of people ran at Terry Bogard for his autograph.  
  
"Ark, let's get to the hotel asap!!!" he shouted. Seeing the crowd of fans run at them, both Ark and Terry quickly hightailed it to the hotel.  
  
"We gotta lose them." Ark said, trying to keep his breath. "Right here!" Ark yelled as he made a sharp left to an alley, grabbing Terry's arm, and pulling him in as well. After several minutes, both men ran down the alleyway and hid for a brief moment.  
  
"Phew, thanks. I owe you one." Terry said, thanking his new friend; Ark Thompson. It took time for it to clear. Slowly, both men stepped out of their hiding places.  
  
"We should use the alley ways..." Ark said. Both men took their duffel bags and proceeded down the alleyways. Both of them continued down the quiet alleyways. Immediately, he blocked Terry and they both stopped in the middle of a narrow alley way.  
  
"Ark, what's the big idea?" Terry asked, not knowing what was going on. He then looked to the front and the back and saw nothing. However, Ark wasn't convinced at all. The alley was quiet; but, it was way too quiet for Ark's ears.  
  
"The alley seems too quiet..." Ark said to Terry. Ark slowly walked forward with Terry keeping behind. Looking around, Ark faced the right. "I hear something..." Ark said, "It's a familiar sound. That I heard constantly, when I found myself stranded on Sheena Island."  
  
"What sound?" Terry asked.  
  
"Just keep behind me." Ark said. Reaching for the back of his pants, Ark pulled out a handgun.  
  
"Ark, what's that for?" Terry asked, not knowing that Ark had a gun on him the whole time. He then watched Ark pull a supressor out from his coat. Screwing it in place, Ark looked back at Terry.  
  
"Keep behind me..." Ark stated as he kept his back against the wall of the dark alleyway. Slowly, he aimed his gun outward, ready to defend himself. Creeping against the wall, Ark looked around to see several figures crowded around a dead body. Quickly, Ark moved back. "Not again..."  
  
"Ark, what is it?" Terry asked. He immediately looked around the corner himself. There, he saw the same thing that Ark has just set his eyes on. Several figures kneeling around a dead body. Blood was seeping out from the corpse. "What happened here?" Terry asked.  
  
Slowly, one of the kneeling figures looked behind and saw Terry Bogard standing there. Terry's eyes widened some to see that the eyes of the person looking at him. They had no color to them at all. Those eyes were cold and icy white. Slowly, the person rose to his feet and faced Terry. With a loud growl, the zombie raised its arms out and walked towards Terry.  
  
"What's happened to you?" Terry asked, putting up his fists. He could see the zombie's mouth covered in blood with pieces of chewed up human flesh in between the teeth. It growled and staggered towards Terry Bogard. "Hey, I'm warning you. I'm not afriad to kick your ass..." Terry said to the zombie. It didn't listen, the zombie continued towards Terry.  
  
"Terry, they're zombies. They can't be reasoned with. These things go by one thing..." Ark said, as he had his gun ready to use.  
  
"What thing is that?" asked Terry. He saw that the zombie was getting closer to him.  
  
"The need to feed. And they feed on flesh. Especially human flesh." Ark said.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!" Terry shouted and then saw the zombie lunging at him. The zombie growled as it attempted to sink its teeth into Terry's right shoulder.  
  
"I don't think so!!" Terry yelled. "Burning Knuckle!!!" shouted Terry as he peformed a powerful dash punch. It connected with the zombie's head, which splattered into many pieces. Ark then fired off some shots at two other zombies. Terry then saw the gunshots penetrating through the zombies but was shocked to see those things still moving  
  
"Keep attacking!" Ark yelled, continuing to fire at the zombies in the alley.  
  
"Power Wave!!!" yelled Terry, slamming his fist into the ground. A ground based fireball travelled throught he ground and connected with several zombies. He kept on attacking the grounded zombies with barrages of his power wave.  
  
More zombies kept coming down both sides of the dark alleyway. Ark kept on firing as the undead fell down, with some getting right back up. "Stay down!" yelled Ark.  
  
"Burning Knuckle!!!" yelled Terry, killing another zombie with his burning knuckle technique. "What are these things made out of?" Terry asked Ark, who was busy holding his own against the zombies. "Um, nevermind..." he said, continuing to take out zombies on his own side of the alleyway. "That's it, I'm gonna have to take them all out at once." Terry said as he saw more zombies headed his direction. It was an ugly site for Terry to behold.  
  
"What are you planning to pull off? Don't be stupid!" Ark yelled. He didn't know what Terry had up his sleeve.  
  
"Power Dunk!!!" yelled Terry as he executed a shoulder uppercut to a zombie close by and hit it with a downwards punch. With that zombie down, Terry then stared at the other ten zombies headed his way.  
  
"Terry, whatever you have planned... Do it now!" Ark yelled as he was about to run out of bullets. "I only have a few bullets left in my clip." he said to Terry.  
  
"Alright, here goes..." Terry said. "Powwwwahhhhhh Geyyyyserrr!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Channeling the energy into his right first, Terry slammed it into the ground. Seconds later, a geyser of energy erupted forth, engulfing each zombie in front of him. With the surge of energy being too much, the zombies could feel blood gushing out of their bodies.  
  
"Terry, don't let their blood get into your system. If it does, you'll become one of them." Ark said as he fired his last rounds into another zombie. "Damn, I'm out!" Ark yelled.  
  
Killing the zombies in front of him, Terry ran to Ark's aid. Getting in front of his new friend, Terry immediately executed another move of his. "Are you okay? Buster Wolf!!!!" yelled Terry, as he did a windup version of his burning knuckle. Dashing forward, Terry brought forth a burst of energy in the form of fire that connected with the rest of the undead.  
  
The zombies were completely engulfed in the flames. Taking the opportunity, both men grabbed their duffle bags and continued down the alley. It was the first time that Terry Bogard has seen or tangled with the undead.  
  
"I don't know what they are. But I hope that I don't ever see them again." Terry said as he ran down the alley and back towards the main street.  
  
"Yeah, but I highly doubt it." said Ark.  
  
As the two men ran out of the alley, a tall figure came out from the dark. He was looking at everything. The man was unknown, only going by the name of Q. Q was a tall person that looked like Inspector Gadget. He had on a hat that was commonly worn by private or police detectives during the early twentieth century; during the time of gangsters and the mafia. His face could been seen, it was encased with a metal mask or face place. It had a mouth, nose, and yellow lenses for the eyes. Q even had the Inspector Gadget look as well.  
  
"..........." Q remained silent. Looking at Ark and Terry leaving the alleyway, he turned around and headed the other way. Walking down, Q took a good look at all the zombies that were killed by both Terry Bogard and Ark Thompson.  
  
Looking down, Q pulled the manhole cover open and climbed down. The man referred as 'the unknown' simply vanished again. A person that has been constantly tracked down by the government. Seen in many numerous locations.  
  
About an hour later, both men arrived at the hotel. Stepping through the sliding doors, both men made it into the furnished lobby. Sitting in some seats were Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Leon Kennedy. Each of them dressed in casual clothing. Seeing Ark enter the hotel, Leon rose from his seat and approached his friend.  
  
"Ark, glad you could've made it." Leon said, giving his friend a hug.  
  
"Yeah, so am I." Ark returned the hug to Leon. "Listen, I have to talk to you guys." he added.  
  
"About what?" Leon asked. He then looked to his right to see Terry Bogard standing next to him. "Hey, who's your new friend?' Leon asked.  
  
Ark then looked at Terry. "Oh...this is Terry Bogard. Terry, they're my friends. Leon, Chris, Jill, I'd like you to meet Terry." Ark said. "Terry, these are my friends." Terry exhanged handshakes with Leon, Chris, and Jill.  
  
"How'd you two meet?" Chris asked, looking at Terry.  
  
"We met while on board a freighter to Japan. I wanted to be incognito." Ark explained to his friends.  
  
Jill then looked at Terry. "What brings you here to Osaka?" Jill asked Terry.  
  
"I'm entering the millennium tournament." Terry said.  
  
"You too?" Jill asked, excited to meet another person fighting in the tournament. Terry simply nodded. "Yeah; my brother, my friends, and my girlfriend are competing, too."  
  
"That's amazing." Leon said. He was about to say something else until he was cut off by Ark.  
  
"Guys, we need to talk. About the 'y'know'." Ark stated making quote marks with his fingers. The three of them finally took to an understanding.  
  
"Ok, but what about him?" Jill asked, pointing at Terry.  
  
"He knows also. Terry was there with me." Ark said.  
  
"Can I take your bags up?" the bellhop asked as he approached Terry.  
  
"Nah, that's alright. I'm not staying here." Terry said kindly to the bellhop. For the bellhop's troubles, Terry pulled some cash out and gave it to him.  
  
Entering the hotel was another figure. The people looked at the man and immediately knew who he was. "It's the fighter from Italy; Vulcano Rosso!" yelled one of the patrons. Vulcano just simply walked inside holding his own bags. He has always looked very down. The man had on his special looking leather motorcycle outfit. Underneath, he had on a red turtle neck sweater.  
  
"I see Vulcano Rosso is entering the tournament as well." Terry said as the group headed towards their rooms.  
  
Afterwards, another fighter decided to check into the hotel. The fighter was known as DeeJay Maximum. A black man of Jamaican descent. Known to the world as the 'Southern Comet'. DeeJay was a professional Western Kickboxer, hailing all the way from Jamaica. He was a cheerful person, who wanted to entertain people. His main goal was to be a professional singer and musician. Behind him was his reggae band. The group would do a concert on the night before the tournament.  
  
DeeJay was wearing his red pants with the word 'MAXIMUM' on the left pant leg and a black untucked tanktop. The hotel patrons started to swarm all over him. He had short black hair with two dreadlocks hanging out at neck level. In his right hand was a boombox, that he always listened to while going out on the streets. The fighters were starting to gather around Osaka, Japan. The gathering of fighters would be on Thursday night.  
  
"Get ready for Thursday night, mon." DeeJay exclaimed to the crowd with his Jamaican accent. Vulcano Rosso just bowed his head down and went upstairs to his room.  
  
Osaka Airport  
  
An airplane headed from Russian has landed and docked at the airport. The doors opened as several people stepped out. Normal civilians and tourists were the first ones to get out of the plane. The next group to exit the plane and leave the stairs were Chun-Li Xiang, Colonel William Guile, Lieutenant Charlie Nash, Commander Rolento Schugerg, Cammy White, and Agent Eagle. Making it down the stairs, they ran into one of Guile's friends back in the forces. A Japanese man stood there, dressed in a class B uniform, with a blue scarf underneat, and a blue beret hat.  
  
"Guile, it's good to see you again." the man said to Guile, and gave a salute.  
  
"Likewise, Captain Sawada." Guile said, returning the salute to his friend.  
  
"Escort is here." Sawada said, pointing to a black van. "Oh, there is another group coming with us. They're investigating their own investigation." he added.  
  
"Who in the blazes are they?" Cammy asked, cracking her knuckles some.  
  
"Yes, that's what I would like to know." Eagle said, adjusting the red scarf around his neck. "I'd like to smack Bison one and get this over with."  
  
"Duty first." Chun-Li said to her partner.  
  
"Um, we're the other group that you talked about." said Seth, as he exited the plane with his luggage and walked down the stairs. Behind him were Vanessa, Lin, Ramon, Whip, and Maxima. Both groups exchanged handshakes as they entered the van.  
  
"Shotgun." Guile said as he sat in the passenger's side, next to Sawada.  
  
Getting in his seat, Sawada went ahead and hit the ignition. Hitting the gas, Sawada drove the group to their hotel. During the meantime, the group would share conversations.  
  
"Heard you guys at Interpol are conducting your own investigation." Seth said. Chun-Li and Guile immediately looked at the man.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Chun-Li asked, surprised with what Seth knew.  
  
"I got a friend in Interpol. All I know that you're conducting your own investigation about a corporation known as Umbrella. We're conducting our own investigation as well, but not on Umbrella." Seth said to the two.  
  
"Who you investigating, love?" Cammy asked, smiling at Seth.  
  
Looking at Cammy, it seemed to make Seth blush some. Ramon was silently laughing to himself. "Um, we're investigating this cartel called NESTS. Responsible for mysterious tournaments in the past." he replied to the group.  
  
"NESTS, I heard of them." Rolento said, looking out of the window.  
  
"Yeah, seems they have an interest in this tournament. We're investigating why." Seth said in response to Rolento's statement.  
  
"What brings your team together?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Those NESTS bastards killed my husband..." Vanessa said coldly. She lost her husband to that mysterious cartel. "I'm doing this in hopes of taking down NESTS and avenging him." She then looked to the window.  
  
Chun-Li kept her sights towards Vanessa. She perfectly remembered her teen years in China. Her father was an inspector in Interpol. Dorai Xiang was investigating the cartel known as Shadowlaw. He was killed by their leader, M. Bison.  
  
"I'm sorry. I remember that I, too...had lost someone. My father." Chun- Li said. This seemed to get the attention of everybody, including Vanessa.  
  
Vanessa said, "I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thank you. My father was also investigating a cartel, known as Shadowlaw. Their leader, M. Bison killed my father in cold blood." she said to Vanessa. "I joined Interpol in hopes of fighting that black hearted bastard, and avenging my father."  
  
"We know that Bison and his goons are gonna enter this year's tournament." Guile said. "What I wouldn't give to rip that bastard's heart out."  
  
"Isn't Bison always looking for that Japanese fighter, Ryu?" Cammy asked.  
  
"Ryu..." Chun-Li said to herself. She could remember the passionate kiss from when they embraced each other. "I know he's going to be fighting in this tournament."  
  
"Ryu? Ryu Hoshi?" Ramon asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one." Charlie said, replying to Ramon's question.  
  
"Well, this tournament is bringing in the strongest fighters." Seth said. "I know of two fighters. Two that the NESTS have been looking for."  
  
"Who are they?" Eagle asked.  
  
"One person is Kyo Kusanagi." Seth said to the group. That seemed to shock most of the van.  
  
"The Kyo Kusanagi?" Sawada asked Seth, who simply nodded.  
  
"Yeah, NESTS were trying to pull off some plan. They made massive clones of Kyo Kusanagi, ready to take over the world." Vanessa explained to the group.  
  
"No different from Shadowlaw..." Charlie said under his breath.  
  
"The other fighter would be my brother, K' Dash." Whip said.  
  
"K' Dash is your brother?" Rolento asked out loud. "I know him. A very good fighter."  
  
"Yeah... He is. No doubt that K' will show up." Whip replied to Rolento's statement.  
  
"We forgot about another person; Iori Yagami." Seth said.  
  
Guile perfectly remembered who Iori Yagami was. "Oh, that sarcastic and arrogant sonofabitch..." Guile said as he grunted some.  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree. I so want to smack him one." Vanessa said, putting up her fists. "Who the hell does Iori think he is?!" she shouted.  
  
"Careful... Remember that Orochi power... He can be just as powerful as Gouki...or Ryu." Guile said.  
  
"Gouki? Wasn't he fighting with Rugal?" Whip asked. Everybody else nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we don't know the details. The city was set ablaze, took awhile for the fire to be put out." Chun-Li said.  
  
Outside Millennium HQ at Osaka, Japan  
  
Five people exited the building. Joseph Joestar was the first to leave the building with a smile on his face. "Ah, we came just in time. Speedwagon is an official sponsor of this year's millenium tournament." Following him were Avdol, Kakyoin, Jotaro, and Polnareff. "Eh, let's go back and get some dinner."  
  
"I'm in." said Polnareff, placing his arm around Joseph's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, if we were a minute late, Umbrella would've taken the last slot..." Jotaro said, taking out a cigarette.  
  
Kakyoin then looked at Jotaro. "Hey, what gave you the idea of fighting in this tournament?" he asked.  
  
"I was bored. I needed something to do, after defeating Dio in Egypt..." Jotaro replied, taking a few puffs from his cigarette. "We've fought stand wielders. But, we haven't fought people with special abilities that are not Stand."  
  
"I agree." said Polnareff. "Let's get some wine!!!" he yelled. Everybody else just shook their heads. This was a total stab to Umbrella's wallet. However, the Speedwagon Corporation has existed longer than Umbrella.  
  
"It's better to be dealing with fighters than dealing with Dio." Avdol said. Avdol remembered when he got killed by Iced, but was brought back to life, along with Kakyoin, and Iggi. "I saw the afterlife that day..." he said to the group. Kakyoin nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"That was one hell of an adventure." Kakyoin said. "I remember fighting that baby and his stand, Death 13." he said to the others. "That was a tough battle..."  
  
"I'm glad that I finally avenged Cheri's death. May that bastard with the two right hands, J. Gail burn in hell." Polnareff said to the group. Everybody else nodded. "I wonder what happened to Hol Horse."  
  
"Don't know, he disappeared..." Jotaro replied. The five men immediately entered the limo and headed towards the nearest restaurant.  
  
Passing by the limo was red moped. The driver of the moped was a young looking girl. She was dressed like Little Red Riding Hood. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Really cute looking she was. Nobody knew who the girl was on the inside. Her name was BB Hood. A secret agent disguised as a young and innocent girl. Would make wolves think twice before even attacking her.  
  
Propped behind her was a normal looking picnic basket. Inside were full of goodies. But not stuff like candy, food, and other edibles. Instead, were the goodies of death. Inside were grenades that were shaped like apples, a flame thrower that looked like a champagne bottle, knives, a rocket, a handgun, and an uzi. She was a bounty hunter that hunted for cash.  
  
Always wanting quick and easy cash, BB Hood found out this year's millennium tournament. "Heheheheheheh... I can take that sweet money right now." She thought hiding her true intent behind that sweet and looking innocent face.  
  
The only time did something for not that much money was terminating a bunch of renegade robots. She aligned herself with Cammy White, Charlie Nash, Arthur, Simone, and Shiba Shintaro. It was a priceless adventure that she's experience. This will be another and whole new adventure and experience for BB Hood.  
  
Slowly, she drove down the almost dark streets. People were starting to clear up and go home and get ready for tomorrow night. The night before the tournament. It would have concerts, shows, and festivities. BB Hood continued driving down the street until she heard loud and high pitched screams coming from nearby.  
  
"Oh, what's that?" BB Hood asked herself as she made a left turn, heading in the direction of the scream. Stopping by, BB Hood arrived and saw a teen couple running in her direction. The two looked very terrified as BB Hood drove forward to investigate.  
  
Making her way, she could see several shadowry figures staggering towards her. As they stupped out in the light, BB Hood saw that those figures were hungry zombies.  
  
"Murrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." moaned one of the zombies.  
  
"You people have no manners in addressing a young girl such as myself." she said. Quickly, she reached inside her picnic basket and drew her Uzi out. "Take this." BB Hood shouted as she quickly fired at the zombies, Within minutes all the zombies were made into Swiss cheese. Afterwards, she put the Uzi back and simply drove off. "Teehee!" as she took some apple shaped grenades out from her picnic basket and threw them at the corpses.  
  
Getting enough distance, a massive explosion could be seen behind the sweet and innocent looking BB Hood. Standing in the shadows watching BB Hood's actions was none other than Albert Wesker.  
  
"Damn, this is going to be much more difficult than I thought..." Wesker thought to himself.  
  
Batsu's Room  
  
"What was that?" asked Batsu, watching the explosion from a distance. The explosion was a bright flash of orange.  
  
"Beats me..." Shoma replied, laying down on Batsu's bed.  
  
"Well, we should get some rest. It's going to be one special night, tomorrow." Kyosuke said, in his pajamas and sleeping bag.  
  
"I'm not sleepy, yet..." Shoma said.  
  
Batsu then stood in front of Shoma. "Get outta my bed. Sleep in your own sleeping bag." pulling Shoma out of the bed.  
  
"Oh c'mon!" Shoma shouted. He then looked around. "Hey, where's Gan?" Shoma asked.  
  
"He's probably raiding the fridge..." Edge replied.  
  
"What? Dammit!!!" yelled Batsu as he ran out of his room and down the hallway, where he bumped into Akira.  
  
"Gah!" Akria yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Akira... How are the arrangements of the house?" Batsu kindly asked.  
  
"Yeah... It's very nice. I haven't been to a girl's slumber party in a long time. Natsu and I are playing a trick on Hinata." Akira said with an evil smile.  
  
"Hey, I gotta check the kitchen. Gan might be raiding it." Batsu said as he left.  
  
"Better be quick. Gan can eat a whole lot." Akira replied, making Batsu even more nervous.  
  
"I wonder if we'll meet that Wesker person again..." Kyosuke said.  
  
Edge fumed at the thought. "That prick thinks he's all that..." He could remember that night with Rebecca Chambers. "Least I got to go out with a hot American chick."  
  
"You've said that about twenty times..." Daigo said, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm just gonna go to sleep..." Roberto said, shutting his eyes and turning in.  
  
Shiranui Shrine  
  
"What was that sound?" asked Andy, who was watching TV on reports of the millenium tournament, Friday Night.  
  
"Andy, concentrate on the tournament." Mai said. "Save your energy."  
  
"You're right. I can't wait to see Terry." Andy said as a figure approached the living room.  
  
"You rang?" Terry asked, dropping his duffle bag to the ground.  
  
"Speak of the devil... Terry." Andy said, getting up from his seat and walked towards Terry, giving him a hug. Several other figures then came behind Terry. "Who are your friends?" he asked Terry.  
  
"Oh, this is Leon Kennedy, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Ark Thompson." Terry said as the group exchanged handshakes and hugs.  
  
"Wow, what a nice set of knockers..." Leon thought to himself as he got a glance at Mai's chest. He then set his sights back towards Terry and Andy.  
  
"I take it you're entering the tournament, too?" Chris asked Andy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna be Terry this time." Andy said. Mai then leaned next to Andy.  
  
"I'll be competing too. I want to fight Chun-Li Xiang again." Mai replied with such enthusiasm.  
  
"You guys hear that explosion?" Terry asked the group.  
  
"Yeah, the hell was that thing?" Mai asked.  
  
"Maybe it was Joe Higashi out in the back trying to light his fart." Andy said. Immediately both he and Terry laughed at the joke. Everybody else just stared at the two brothers.  
  
"Hey guys. Terry!!!" Joe yelled, as he hugged Terry. He then looked at his new friends. "Who are they?" Joe asked, looking at them. He then paid special attention to Jill Valentine.  
  
"Chris, Jill, Leon, and Ark; this is my friend Joe Higashi. World Thai Kickboxing champion." Terry said as they shook hands with Joe Higashi.  
  
"You four fighting in the tournament, tomorrow?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yep." said Joe. "You guys gonna watch? Because you'll be in for a real treat." he assured the group.  
  
"Yeah! We met some other fighters, they're gonna participate in the tournament as well." Chris said. "But we need one more ticket."  
  
"Oh, for who?" Mai asked.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to tell. Barry's coming over tonight." Chris said. "I know he's gonna want to see the tournament as well."  
  
"Done!" Joe assured. Meet us tomorrow night after the parade of fighters.  
  
"Well, we gotta go. See you guys, tomorrow." Ark said as the four of them walked off. As the four of them walked off, Terry then faced Andy with a more serious look.  
  
"Why the sudden change of expression?" Andy asked.  
  
"There's something I must tell you. Something's fishy going around Osaka. I think it might be connected to the tournament." Terry said. "This is something much serious." , he continued, "I'll deal with them, after I defeat Geese Howard."  
  
"Terry, what's going on?" asked Mai. She had a really concerned look on her face.  
  
"It's hard to explain. I don't want to explain it at all." Terry said. He remembered taking on a group of zombies with Ark Thompson. "Damn, I need a drink..." Terry insisted.  
  
Meanwhile, the wicked were slowly gathering up their forces. A submarine with the symbol of Umbrella approached the country of Japan. Sitting in her own private room was Alexia Ashford. "I'll kill that insolent little worm..." she said as she contemplated how she was going to kill Strider Hiryu. In storage, they had several weapons ready to use against Strider Hiryu and the other fighters.  
  
The Shadowlaw airbase has docked outside of Osaka, Japan. The back immeidately opened up as several people stepped out. Victor Sagat was dressed in his Muay Thai uniform; Balrog was dressed in his outfit with boxing gloves; Vega came out wearing his mask, but had an angered face behind it; Blade was the next one to follow.  
  
"Let's get this barbeque started, y'all..." Hol Horse said, coming out of the Shadowlaw ship on horseback. Following behind were the dolls; Juli and Juni. Afterwards were the three cyborgs known as Arkane, F7, and Khyber. The last one to step out was M. Bison, himself. "Now, we're going to win this tournament. We will capture the fighters and this world will belong to us." Bison said. Each of them nodded.  
  
Another shipped docked on another side, outside of Osaka. Stepping outside were Morrigan Aensland, Dimitri Maximov, Lord Raptor, Anakaris, and Pyron. "Yes, we're gonna trample those pitiful humans..." Pyron said.  
  
"I can feel their blood going into my system." said Dimitri.  
  
"Let's have fun with the mortals, first..." Morrigan said.  
  
Somewhere around Osaka, a portal opened up. Stepping out was the dark lord, known as Jedah. Following behind him was Q-Bee. "Ahhh, I will make those mortals suffer in the tournament. Their skills are nothing compared to my dark powers." he said. The various evils were gathered together for one event; the millennium tournament.  
  
Fighters were starting to make their way to Osaka. Headed in one direction was a mysterious train. Inside, were the darkstalkers, who fought on the side of good. Standing up to keep the crowd entertained was Felicia. "I can't wait. I get to do my special tricks for display, tomorrow night."  
  
Donovan simply shook his head. "I can't believe we're being put up to this..."  
  
"I agree..." Bishamon said, shaking his head.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be fun." Felicia insisted. "This is going to be our first millennium tournament. Let's make the most of it."  
  
"As you know, the reason we're entering are because of our enemies." replied Hsien-Ko. "I sense Demitri's presence somewhere in Osaka."  
  
"As I feel Morrigan's..." Donovan added.  
  
"Bloody hell, we have to fight them again...?" John Talbain added. To keep himself occupied, John was busy playing with his numchukus. "Not only we fight our enemies, but we get to fight the world's greatest fighters. Kick ass!" Talbain shouted with his English accent.  
  
Several planes landed at the airport. One plane, the Korean fighters came out. Cameras were flashing real right. Ken Masters and his wife stepped out of another plane. Robert Garcia and the Sakazaki family stepped out of the third plane. More and more fighters were soon to arrive and gather. The good, the evil, and the neutral would gather together and fight the biggest battle of their lives. 


	33. Parade of Fighters

Parade of Fighters  
  
Osaka, Japan  
  
It was about four in the afternoon. A path from one area towards the arena was completely cleared off. Many big screens were placed all around for everybody to see the actions of the fighters. Everybody lined up on the sides to await the arrival of fighters. Barry arrived late last night and was picked up by Chris Redfield. The group placed themselves at the end of the parade route and would greet their new friends upon arrival. There, they would have an announcement with the sponsors.  
  
"This is so cool!" Rebecca said. "I hope I see Edge again." she said cheerfully.  
  
"Who's Edge?" Barry asked, scratching his beard. He was dressed like a typical forty year old. In his left hand was a bottle of Michelob light. He's always liked to drink at these occasions.  
  
"Rebecca's new Japanese blond haired boyfriend." Carlos said, snickering afterwards.  
  
"Oh?" Barry asked out of interest.  
  
"The fighters are starting to enter the street." replied Jill, looking up at one of the big monitors. "Here they come now."  
  
"I wonder who's competing..." Leon wondered.  
  
"Well, we know of a few." Claire added.  
  
"Here's the first one!!!" replied the announcer from up above in a helicopter. The first one to start to parade was none other than Dan Hibiki. "Here's Dan Hibiki, the two year millennium tournament veteran."  
  
Chris Redfield became very wide eyed at the sight of Dan Hibiki. "Who is that fruit?" Chris asked. Dan came down the street in his pink gi. He was smiling and cheering for himself. "The hell is that?" Chris questioned as he looked at the monitor to see Dan rolling back and forth doing his taunts.  
  
It was a mixed crowd, people cheered with others grunted and groaned. Nobody knew how Dan became the champion of the tournament. There was another champion, who also won. A person named Joe Higashi.  
  
"Uh..h-h-he's the first tournament champ?" Leon said in a stutter. Studying Dan's appearance, he couldn't believe that he won the championship.  
  
Barry nodded. "You better believe it. I saw that thing live. If it's of any consolation, Dan won by default." replying to Leon's surprised statement.  
  
"Yeah, I can understand that. But him?!" Leon asked frantically, repeatedly pointing at Dan on the screen. Looking up at the cameras, Dan smiled and then did his taunt. "He looks like a total dumbass."  
  
While continuing down the street, Dan went around and gave the spectators his autograph pictures.  
  
"Yeah, Saikyo's the greatest!!!" Dan ranted as he kept doing his rolling taunts. The spectators just loved it to see Dan Hibiki making a total ass of himself.  
  
The next one to appear was the British boxer known as Dudley. "Here comes Dudley in his luxury car. Representing all of Great Britain." said the announcer. The crowd was cheering Dudley on as he waved to the fans.  
  
"Now that's parading in style, no?" Carlos asked in his Brazilian accent. He took a liking to Dudley's car.  
  
The next person was the man known as Captain Commando, with his entourage of team members. Captain Commando walked forward with his three friends, Ginzu, Mack, and Baby Head walking behind him.  
  
"Now arriving, Captain Commando and his crew." said the announcer.  
  
"Nice outfit." Chris said, snickering at Captain Commando's outfit.  
  
Jill then looked at Chris. "Better be careful, Captain Commando and his crew are very capable fighters."  
  
Following after the crew were the competitors known as the World Heroes. "Here comes the fighters, who have competed in the recent World Heroes tournament."  
  
The two ninjas known as Hanzou and Fuuma walked down the street as the crowd cheered for them. Hanzou stayed well reserved with Fuuma eating it all up. Looking at the camera, Fuuma winked. Hanzou was dressed in a blue ninja gi with Fuuma dressed in red.  
  
"I'm starting not to like him already." Leon said, shaking his head very slowly.  
  
The next in was the cyborg super-soldier known as Brocken. Instead of walking, Brocken flew upwards to show off his cybernetic body. "Whoa, that Brocken is showing off what he can do."  
  
"Unbelievable." Chris said, very surprised. "I didn't know that there were many highly skilled fighters."  
  
Next up was Jack. A man with a red mohawk and finger claws. The man looked like a total psychopath. "Britain's own, Jack!" The crowded cheered at Jack, as he revealed his finger claws to the camera. He gave a very intimidating look to the people watching the monitors.  
  
"He's ugly." Claire said.  
  
After Jack was the Thai kick-boxer known as Shura, who the crowd cheered for. "Shura, a rival of Hanzou."  
  
"I remember watching Shura fight some matches." Barry said while taking a sip of his beer.  
  
Next was Captain Kidd, a fighter who was dressed like a pirate. Chris and the others went wide-eyed with his appearance. None of them knew if they could actually take that person seriously.  
  
"Something tells me that this is going to be a very long parade." Leon said, looking at the fighters passing by.  
  
About two hours later, the group saw the last of the fighters pass by. First off were those teens, especially the one called Edge. Looking at Edge, Rebecca smiled at him. Looking at the crowd, Edge paid close attention to Rebecca. As eye candy, Rebecca decided to flex her chest outward for Edge, who became very wide-eyed.  
  
"Whoa, she doing that for me?" Edge thought to himself. The rest of his friends just shook their heads and proceeded to the stadium.  
  
Following behind the teens were Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, and Joe Higashi. Looking at Terry's new friends, Joe quickly ran up to them and handed them the extra ticket. "Here." Joe said, giving the ticket to Barry.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be rooting for ya!" Barry said, thankfully taking the ticket from Joe.  
  
Next one was a newcomer to the tournament. "Here we have the newcomer, Ko Villhem. This is the first time that this world has ever seen this fighter."  
  
Ko Villhem was actually in fact ex-Lieutenant Billy Coen in disguise. His appearance looked completely different. Instead of those regular clothes such as the tank-top and jeans, he was dressed in the total opposite. "Hopefully, I'll win this tournament." Billy thought to himself.  
  
The man's outfit consisted of black leather biker pants, black biker books with the pant legs tucked in, a black shirt, a black leather long coat, dark shades, and a black gangster style hat. He had on black leather biker gloves.  
  
"Hmmm. That Ko Villhem really knows how to dress to impress." Barry said, looking at Ko through the monitor screen.  
  
For his own reasons, Billy chose not to look up at the camera. Regardless of being new to the contest, the crowd cheered for him, anyway.  
  
Following after Billy were the group known as the street fighters. Well known for competing in the world street fighting circuits. Several people such as William Guile and Rolento Schugerg were among the group.  
  
Another half hour passed as the last of the fighters arrived. These were known as the favorites to win. Upon setting their sights, the crowd started to cheer wildly. The first of the remaining fighters was Japan's own Kyo Kusanagi. Behind him were his friends, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, and Shingo Yabuki. Benimaru was enjoying all the cheers.  
  
"Finally, the favorites. This is a first, even for me." Barry said. He continued on, "This is something different. We have a walking Frankenstein in the tournament, wizards, sorceresses, people that look like they're from the past and the future. This tournament is going to be big. A werewolf, a girl dressed like Little Red Riding Hood, some aliens, a cat woman, so many people."  
  
"Yeah." Jill said, amazed at how many fighters entered this tournament.  
  
The next fighter was K' Dash, followed by Iori Yagami with both Vice and Mature.  
  
"That Iori is such a player." Carlos said with a smile.  
  
The crowd was starting to dissipate until one last fighter arrived. "Hey it's Ryu Hoshi!!!" Ryu Hoshi had finally arrived as the crowd went back to their positions. They were cheering much louder and more wild than before. Ryu just walked the path towards the stadium, with the brown duffel bag over his shoulder.  
  
As soon as Ryu entered the stadium, the crowd on the sides followed behind and took their seats. All the fighters gathered around the middle of the stadium and took their seats in front of the stage. Four people entered on stage. They were Ken Masters, Robert Garcia, Karin Kanzuki, and Joseph Joestar.  
  
"Welcome to the 2003 Millennium Tournament. Wow, so many fighters. I know that this will be a great match and the spectators will get their money's worth." Robert assured them. He was dressed in a black business suit; something appropriate for an occasion like that.  
  
Robert then handed the microphone to Ken Masters, also dressed in a suit. "Thanks, Rob. Anyway, the both of us are sponsoring this tournament again. Hey, anything to get Ryu to enter. That's the only way my wife will let me enter." Ken replied as everybody started to laugh. "For all the fighters, thanks for coming. I know that you will have many great fights. I know I will." Ken then looked towards both Karin Kanzuki. "Karin Kanzuki of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu." Ken said, giving the microphone to Karin.  
  
"Thanks, Ken. I um. I don't have that much to say. I have this to say. I'm going to defeat Sakura Kusagano." Karin replied. "Anyway, have fun and make friends. Um, I'm done here." Karin said and finished off her statement. "Here you go. Mr.um, never mind. I don't your name."  
  
She gave it to Joseph Joestar. "I'm Joseph Joestar, chairman of the Speedwagon Corporation. It was my grandson, Jotaro Kujo's bright idea to have us sponsor this. But after a lot of thinking, I decided to go 'why not'? I remember fighting ever since being a kid. I still have a lot in this body. Might as well go a few more rounds." The crowd burst with laughter and then clapped giving Joseph Joestar his support.  
  
"He's so old." Claire said, looking at Joseph Joestar. He then gave the microphone back to Ken Masters.  
  
"Thanks, gramps. Tonight is a night of celebration and festivities. We got a lot of entertainment going on tonight. Athena Asimiya will be giving a concert tonight, so look-" Ken said before he was cut off by Jhun Rhee.  
  
"Athena, please marry me!!!" Jhun shouted before being shut up by Kim Kaphwan and his two sons. "Mmmmhmmmmm." Juhn mumered, trying to get free. Everybody else just looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Right." Ken said.  
  
In one area of the audience seating, Chris and the others sat together. One by one, they kept they eyes on the fighters. "Who's that dumbass?" Chris asked to himself.  
  
"Continuing on, we have a plan of festivities tonight. Tournament starts tomorrow night." Ken said. "Anyway, relax back in your hotel rooms. Get ready for tonight!" The crowd consisting of fighters and spectators cheered on.  
  
Afterwards, everybody left the stadium, while everybody else prepared to get things ready for tonight.  
  
Billy Coen, silently left as he stopped dead in his tracks. "It's Rebecca..." thinking to himself. Of all the places, Rebecca was in Osaka, Japan. "Why is she here?" Looking at Rebecca, she saw that her other friends were present as well.  
  
"Edge!!!" Rebecca yelled, running towards the Japanese highschool student. Placing her arms around Edge, she gave him a good wet kiss on the lips.  
  
"Wow, she's even got a boyfriend." Billy said as tipped his hat and adjusted the shades. Walking off, he knew he had bigger things to deal with. "Least Rebecca's happy." Billy thought to himself. He could remember the one night, where he was supposed to go on with his execution. An evil twist of fate brought both him and Rebecca together. They'd have to survive the night.  
  
After leaving to let Rebecca find her team, Billy kept on drifting. He became a street fighter on the run. Billy had to change how he dressed. Slipping away, Billy Coen disappeared into a nearby alleyway.  
  
While spying on Chris and the others, Wesker got a glimpse of all the fighters. His heart filled with rage to see that there were beings much more powerful than him. Even though he had the T-Virus in his system, he would get beaten. "Batsu and Kyosuke..." Wesker said under his breath. He perfectly remembered how those two teenagers humiliated him.  
  
"I'll have to retreat and spy on them tonight." Thinking to himself. Immediately, Wesker disappeared from the scene.  
  
"Edge, what you do have in mind?" Rebecca asked, placing her arm around Edge's.  
  
Looking at Rebecca's innocent smile, Edge blushed deep red. "Um, wanna go to the arcade?" Edge asked Rebecca.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go with you." Rebecca said, kissing him on the lips. This seemed to make Edge go more wild. His legs were shaking wildly. Everybody else just looked at Edge.  
  
"Whoa, Edge has a hot looking American chick!" Roy Bromwell yelled, before getting socked in the face by his girlfriend, Tiffany Rose.  
  
"Roy... Don't be looking at other women." Tiffany said as she walked by Roy, with her huge melons bouncing up and down.  
  
"I'm happy for Edge; hopefully, he'll stop chasing other girls around." Boman said, standing behind Roy. "On the other hand, I haven't seen Edge this excited. Fighting Justice High doesn't even compare to this."  
  
"Edge's got a girlfriend. Jealous, Akira?" Shoma sarcastically asked, before having Akira's left foot connecting with his gut. An annoyed Akira Kazama walked off in her own direction.  
  
"Serves you right, Shoma." Natsu said.  
  
"Shoma, are you alight?" asked Momo Karuizawa as she quickly glomped him to the ground. That seemed to get Natsu's blood boiling. Seeing Momo there quickly made Shoma recover.  
  
"Whoa! What the? Get off of me!" Shoma said as he got Momo off of him and started hightailing it in his own direction. "I got a tournament to get ready for!!!"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaiiiittttttttttttttt!" Momo yelled in a high pitched whiny scream that got to everyone. She then started to chase after Edge.  
  
"Come back here!" Natsu yelled, chasing after both Momo and Shoma.  
  
"Ahhhhh......" Kakyoin said, covering his ears. "What was that?"  
  
"That scream feels much worse than the cry of a demon." Avdol stated. "I'm ready for the tournament."  
  
"Count me in!" Polnareff announced. "I'm gonna go out and have some fun." he said, walking off in his own direction. The other three just looked at him.  
  
"Where's he going?" Kakyoin asked, watching Polnareff walk off.  
  
"I hope he stays out of trouble..." said Avdol. "I better keep a close eye on Polnareff. Who knows what that crazy French-man is capable of." He then walked off to follow Polnareff.  
  
"Ryu!!!" Ken yelled, running towards his white gi dressed friend and rival.  
  
Ryu then ran towards Ken. "Ken!" Both man ran up to each other and exchange hugs.  
  
"I knew you were going to come." Ken said.  
  
Chun-Li then saw Ryu at a distance. Her heart was starting to fill with joy and excitement. "Ryu..." Everybody else saw that Chun-Li had her sights towards the Japanese fighter, Ryu Hoshi.  
  
"Zangief!!! I'll settle this with you at the tournament!" yelled Darun Mister, standing at one side. He was completely covered up in his dark cloak.  
  
"I'll look forward to the rematch, comrade..." Zangief said as he walked off, with red cloak wrapped around him.  
  
The crowds went away as they went towards their very own directions. Stopping by a souvenir shop, Chris looked around and took photos. He was then approached by one of the fighters. "Hey, you're one of the fighters." Chris said.  
  
The person standing in front of Chris was much shorter. Dressed in all blue with a blue helmet. Looked like a cute boy with blue eyes.  
  
"Ahhhh, he's so cute." Claire said, adoring the young looking fighter.  
  
"I'm not a boy... The name's Megaman. "I'm a high tech android, created by Dr. Light." Megaman said to the group. They became wide-eyed at Megaman's statement. Immediately coming towards Megaman was his sister, Roll and their dog, Rush, who turned himself into a jet board.  
  
"Whoa, that's amazing!" Carlos said.  
  
"Let me take a few pictures." Jill said, taking her camera out. Standing there, she got several snapshots of Megaman, Roll, and Rush.  
  
"Let's go Megaman!" Rush said. Hearing Rush talk made Chris and the rest of the STARS wide-eyed again.  
  
"H-h-he can t-t-talk!!!" Carlos stuttered, while repeatedly pointing at Rush.  
  
"Terry, glad I could be at the tournament with you." Blue Mary said, as the two of them walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah, let's quickly and quietly leave. We gotta lose them." Terry said, taking Blue Mary's hand.  
  
Ryo and King went to their separate direction. They were in Japan, might as well make the best of their stay. "Where are we going, Ryo?" King asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Um, let's get some lunch." Ryo said, walking King to the nearest restaurant. "Good to be fighting in the tournament again. I can't wait to fight Ryu Hoshi again."  
  
"Wow, haven't been to this part of Japan before." replied Cody Onahan. He and his girlfriend, Jessica Haggar proceeded down the street. Guy and Rena went in their own direction.  
  
"Oh great, leave me alone. Allen, where are you?" Maki asked, looking around. Facing one direction, she saw Allen standing with his friends Sean and Ken. The three of them headed their own direction to catch up on old times.  
  
"Allen, training going good?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yep." Allen replied back to his friend. "Had a good spar with Guy before we left for Osaka. Anyway, there's something I have to talk to the both of you about."  
  
"What is it, Allen? You know you can trust me." Ken said.  
  
"Me too." Sean added to Ken's comment.  
  
"Errrggg..." Maki said, grasping her fist. She then set her sights on the quiet Yang. "You, you're coming with me." she said, yanking Yang's hand.  
  
"Hey, wait?! Where you taking me?" Yang said, trying to get free. Looking back, he could see both Fei-Long and Yun laughing their asses off.  
  
"Wow, looks like Yang got a girlfriend." Fei-Long said.  
  
"Yeah, it's about time." Yun said, laughing it off. He then paid close attention to the young female ninja, known as Ibuki. "Oh crap, Ibuki..." Yun said. He then looked at Fei-Long. "Let's get outta here asap!" pleading with Fei-Long.  
  
"Yun, what's wrong?" Fei-Long asked, as he could feel himself being dragged by Yun. "Limo's that way!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Yun said, dragging Fei-Long the other way. Soon, he was spotted by Ibuki.  
  
"Yun..." Ibuki said, approaching Yun.  
  
"She's picking up speed!!!" Yun said as the two of them quickly got into the limousine. "Drive, fast!!!" yelling out loud to the driver in fear. Nodding, the driver quickly floored it.  
  
In another part of Osaka, Edge and Rebecca bumped into Jean-Pierre Polnareff. Looking at each other's hair, both lunged right at each other.  
  
"Hey, you stole my hair style you little punk!" Polnareff yelled, sticking his fist up at Edge.  
  
"You wish." Edge said, combing his long spiked hair back. This seemed to get Polnareff irritated. "I saw you at the tournament arena."  
  
"I could use a little warm-up, no?" Polnareff asked in his French accent.  
  
"Yeah. I'll teach you not to mess with Edge." Edge said, taking out a few knives from his pocket. This seemed to make Polnareff snicker some. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Gahahahahahaha... Knives? You truly are a thug." Polnareff said. Rebecca then gave Polnareff a threatening glare.  
  
"Leave us alone." Rebecca said.  
  
Looking Rebecca up and down, Polnareff started to feel his heart getting a little excited. "Wi Wi." he talked in his French accent. "How about you leave that simple thug and go out with a real man..." Polnareff said, pointing at himself.  
  
This seemed to get Edge burned up. "What did you call me? I won't forgive you!!!" he yelled at Polnareff. The people walking by saw this and cleared out of the way. "You'll pay you stupid Frenchies."  
  
"What? Frenchies? I'll make you suffer!!!" Polnareff yelled. Holding his fist up in the air, Polnareff got ready. "Silver Chariot!!!!" he called forth. Materializing behind Polnareff was a silver robotic figure holding a fencing saber.  
  
The crowd gasped at the sight of Polnareff's stand. Edge wasn't that all impressed. "Just a trick." he snickered at Polnareff. He then threw two knives at Polnareff, who smirked.  
  
"You have to do better than that!" Polnareff said, as Silver Chariot blocked and deflected the flying knives. This seemed to shock Edge.  
  
"What? You dare insult me!" Edge yelled as he ran at Polnareff, who attacked with a spin kick. Ducking under, Edge attacked with a scissor kick to Polnareff's face. Countering, Silver Chariot took a swipe over Edge's head.  
  
"I got you too, boy." Polnareff assured the young Japanese teenager.  
  
Looking up some, Edge could see bits of some of his hair fall down right in front of him. This seemed to piss Edge off even more. "My hair!" Edge said as he dashed forward. "Burning Vigor Attack!!!" Edge yelled as Polnareff got ready to do his own super technique.  
  
The fight was then interrupted as an ankh of fire flew to the ground in between the two. "That's enough." said a figure standing on top of a building. Both fighters flew back. Looking up, they could see a man standing there holding fire in his right hand.  
  
"Polnareff, I knew you would get yourself into trouble." the man said, shaking his head.  
  
"Avdol, the little punk started it." Polnareff said. Avdol leaped off and landed in front of Polnareff.  
  
"You're always getting yourself in trouble." Avdol said, helping Polnareff to his feet. "Leave the couple alone."  
  
"What?!!!" Polnareff angrily questioned Avdol.  
  
"Edge, are you alright?" Rebecca asked, helping Edge out. Avdol then approached the two.  
  
"I'm kindly sorry for my friend's actions. He has a thing for trouble." Avdol stated. Polnareff then approached the group somewhat disgruntled.  
  
"Yeah, I..uh...um...am...sorry..." Polnareff said, trying to apologize to the group.  
  
"It's alright." Rebecca said and looked at the two. "You two are competing also?" she asked the two of them.  
  
"Indeed. My friend Joseph Joestar took the last sponsor slot. We got there just in time." he told Rebecca.  
  
"Cool. I'm Rebecca Chambers, that's my date, Edge." Rebecca said, while Edge yawned some.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you."Avdol said as he shook hands with Rebecca. "My name is Muhammad Avdol and this is my friend, Jean-Pierre Polnareff."  
  
"Hoahmaru, where are we?" Galford asked as the group walked down the street.  
  
"We're in the year, 2003." the man replied back to Galford. Everybody else, except for Nakoruru seemed to be shocked.  
  
"Interesting..." Charlotte said as she placed her arm around Hoahmaru's. They turned to their right to see BB Hood driving by on her moped. "And she's one of the participants?"  
  
From a distance, Gill stood on top of a building. He could see every single fighter that entered the tournament. "Pathetic... They shall fall victim to me. Either they submit of they will surely perish." Instead of seeing fighters, he seems soldiers for his army, bent on world domination.  
  
"Wow, there are fighters all around the place." Chris said going around one part of Osaka. "I wonder what the entertainment's going to be like." he wondered.  
  
"Chris, I have an idea." Claire said.  
  
"What's the idea?" he asked his sister.  
  
Claire then eyed most of the fighters. "Some of them seem to be understanding of us. Through these fighters, we can spread the word about Umbrella. Then-" she was cut off by her brother.  
  
"No! This is our fight, we're not going to drag anybody else into this." Chris said.  
  
"Chris, Claire has a point, y'know." Barry stated.  
  
"They're only fighters. So what if they can pull off special abilities. They wouldn't compare to the power of the T-Virus." Chris said.  
  
"You think? I heard Batsu and Kyosuke did a good job keeping Wesker at bay." Jill said.  
  
"Jill's right. Reason why Wesker beat us is that we're not skilled as those fighters. I bet those fighters would kick Wesker's ass around." Carlos said.  
  
Wesker was still easedropping on the group and became angered by what Carlos had just said. Instead of showing anger, Wesker had a slight grin on the face, followed by a few laughs. "I'll make you eat those words, Mr. Oliviera..." His new plan was to find a way to eliminate as many fighters as he could. Seeing there abilities, they would prove to be very dangerous threats to his plans.  
  
He could feel a dark presense behind him. "You overheard everything. I cannot let you leave here alive." Wesker said, slowly turning around to see a tall and muscular figure in front of him. Staring down at Wesker, the man's eyes glowed. They were red and demonic like. "What are you?"  
  
"You will not interfere. For I have plans for one of the fighters. The one named Ryu, who possesses the ability of hadou." he said at Wesker.  
  
Wesker just crossed his arms. Removing his shades, he placed them back in his vest. His eyes didn't even look normal, either. Crossing his arms, Wesker gave out a laugh. "Hadou? Those people wouldn't last against me. Neither would you. I have the T-Virus in my system. Making me the strongest in the world." Waiting a few moments, Wesker threw a punch that connected with the man's face.  
  
The demonic looking man didn't flinch one bit. His eyes glowed even more red. Stepping from the dark, he was wearing a dark blue gi and a necklace. The symbol of Ten flashed on the front of the bead necklace. He was taller than Wesker. Looking at Wesker, he wasn't intimidated. Instead, he looked down at the man.  
  
"Who are you?" Wesker asked, punching the person again. He seemed to be missing on all his hits. "What? I can't even hit you!!!"  
  
"Of course you foolish freak of nature. I am known as Gouki. Your virus is nothing compared to the Satsu No Hadou." Gouki said. He wasn't impressed with Wesker at all. "Your power is nothing." he said. This seemed to anger Wesker, who charged at him. "Hmph." he replied as he executed a powerful uppercut to Wesker's chin.  
  
"Aggghhhhh! Such power!" Wesker yelled as he flew up in the air. However, Gouki wasn't done punishing Wesker. "What the? You're not even human!!!" Wesker yelled as Gouki grabbed him, while in midair. Remaining silent, Gouki executed a spinning demon suplex that slammed Wesker on the ground immediately.  
  
Gouki immediately landed on his feet. He looked down at Wesker in disgust. "What a pathetic waste of flesh." Gouki said to Wesker. His eyes were still glowing with death and rage. "Yes, I am not human anymore. I sacrificed my humanity and embraced the Satsu No Hadou. A pure energy that cannot be defined by your sciences." He then walked off and left Wesker behind.  
  
"You're going to wish that you never turned your back to me." Wesker said. Getting to his feet, Wesker attempted to charge Gouki from behind. Sensing Wesker's foolish attempt, Gouki turned around and attacked with a hurricane kick. "Fool!!!" Gouki yelled at the man. Afterwards, Wesker laid there unconscious.  
  
"Leave, now..." Gouki said as he vanished into the darkness.  
  
Meanwhile, Umbrella had another facility underneath Osaka, Japan. Alfred Ashford walked around the storage area. Inside the area were stasis tubes with different types of bio-engineered freaks stored inside each one. Alfred was dressed in his usual attire. He looked somewhat of a fruity ass of an aristocrat with a red coat and a white scarf around his neck. His hair was nicely groomed; gelled back. He then approached some of the scientists.  
  
"What lovelies do we have here?" Alfred asked. His voice sounded rather feminine as usual.  
  
"Alexia ordered us to gather the finest creatures to gather. She really wants that person dead." said one of the scientists.  
  
"We even have another Nemesis ready for deployment." replied another scientist.  
  
"Excellent, excellent..." Alfred replied to both scientists. "I'm so glad that Alexia's back with us." Alfred got into the fit of excitement and started to clap like a little girl. The scientists ignored Alfred and went back to work.  
  
Sitting in her bedroom, Alexia's blood started to boil. The flesh around her left hand started to catch on fire. All Alexia could think of was getting revenge on the one person known as Strider Hiryu.  
  
"Mistress Alexia, we've got confirmation on the person that destroyed the island." said a scientist over the private comm.  
  
"Bring him on screen." said Alexia. Her room had a very big screen in front of the bed. Looking at the screen, a picture of Strider Hiryu popped up. "Strider Hiryu is your name. I shall have to send my lovelies to make quick work of you."  
  
"We also have informations of all the participants." the person said as pictures and informations on all the participants came on screen.  
  
Alexia seemed even more intrigued. "Such skilled fighters. None of them would even survive against my wraith. My main focus is on you, Strider Hiryu..." Her body completely caught on fire. Seconds later, Alexia was in her second form. The eyes started to glow yellow with hatred and anger. Another thought went through her mind, the fighters would make very good guinea pigs to use in testing out Umbrella's bio-organic weapons. 


	34. Opening Night

Opening Night  
  
The combined crowds made up of the spectators and participants lined in front of the stadium. They would have a line up of live entertainment taking place. The block where the stadium was would be filled with many festivities. Everybody could expect the bars and restaurants to be packed for the night. In front of the stadium entrance was a large stage. Standing by was Chris Redfield and his friends. Edge and Rebecca had gone off for their own brand of entertainment.  
  
"Who's lined up for entertainment?" Jill asked.  
  
Chris went ahead and read the flyer. Luckily, the text was in English. "Let's see; Athena Asimiya is giving a concert of her own. DeeJay Maximum is also giving a concert. A futuristic type rock band called the 'Shakers'. Another fighter named Yashiro is also giving a performance. The Servebots are doing a short play. Felicia is doing a thing of her own. Jin Saotome is showing off his mech, Blodia. June is doing something with rings. And Skull-o-mania is doing a superhero act. A fighter named Saturn is doing some street performing."  
  
"That's a good lineup." Leon said. "I wonder when it's going to-" Leon was then cut off by Jhun Hoon, who approached.  
  
"Shut up. Athena's about to start!!!" Jhun yelled. He passed by the group, pushing Leon out of the way.  
  
Quickly, Leon got up enraged. "Hey, come back here!!!" Leon yelled as he quickly ran after Jhun.  
  
"Leon, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Carlos said. "He's one of those fighters."  
  
"Yeah? I don't care!!!" Leon said. After awhile, Leon finally caught up to Jhun. "Hey, you!" grabbing Jhun by the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Jhun said, turning to see Leon standing there. A second later, Jhun was almost introduced with a punch to his face. Quickly, Jhun ducked under. Looking at Leon, Jhun executed several kicks to his chest and face.  
  
Leon was immediately sent to the ground. Looking down at Leon, Jhun turned away and ran towards the front of the stage. He really wanted to get a close up of Athena Asimiya.  
  
Immediately, Athena got on stage with her outfit. She had beautiful purple hair. Jhun seemed to get all wild, looking at her. People around Jhun started to look at him weirdly.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Kim Kaphwan, who kneeled by Leon. Taking Leon's hand, Kim helped the downed man right back to his feet. "I'm sorry about Jhun's actions. He doesn't like anybody getting between him and watching Athena Asimiya." Kim stated.  
  
"Thanks." Leon said, holding himself in pain. "Name's Leon Kennedy."  
  
"Good to meet you, Leon. Name's Kim Kaphwan, are you watching?" Kim asked Leon.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to watch everybody compete." Leon said. Kim then smiled at the man.  
  
"I happen to be one of the participants. Two of my students, Jhun, a former team member, and both my sons are competing, too." Kim replied.  
  
"That's amazing." Leon said. "Hey, you wanna meet some of my friends?" he asked the Tae Kwon Do fighter.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Kim said as he let Leon lead the way. Minutes later, Leon and Kim walked up to Chris and the others.  
  
"Leon, who's your new friend?" Chris asked. Barry straight off recognized the man.  
  
"I know you. You're Kim Kaphwan. Tae Kwon Do champion of all Korea. I remember watching you in both tournaments." Barry said, being the first one to shake Kim's hand.  
  
"Good to know that you have supporters." Kim said, returning Barry's handshake.  
  
"I'm Jill Valentine." Jill said, shaking Kim's hand. Kim then shook hands with Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Ark Thompson and Carlos Oliviera.  
  
"Rebecca's not with us. She went out with one of the other fighters. This kid called Edge." Chris stated to Kim.  
  
"Edge? I've seen him today. He got into a fight with another participant. A Jean-Pierre Polnareff." Kim said. "I witnessed the whole thing. Polnareff has some sort of special ability." Kim replied back to Chris Redfield.  
  
"Wow, Athena sings good." Claire said to Jill, while looking up at Athena Asimiya on stage.  
  
Another section of the reserved city block, several guys sat around the bar. Guile, Charlie, Sawada, and Rolento sat at the bar counter. In front of them were several empty bottles of Tsingtao Chinese beer.  
  
"Uggghhh, I'm ready for tomorrow..." Guile said and looked towards his three other friends. "How about the rest of you?"  
  
"I'm good. That's enough beer for me." Rolento said to the group. "Don't want to get a hangover."  
  
"I agree, that's enough beer for me." Charlie said. He had five empty bottles in front of him.  
  
Sawada on the other hand was drinking Japanese saki. "Good stuff." he said to the others. "Anyway, what else are we going to do tonight?" he asked the group.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just thinking who my first opponent will be." Charlie said.  
  
"Heh, we better stop drinking or Chun-Li will have our asses on a platter for getting drunk and hungover." Guile said, drinking his last beer.  
  
There would be no fighting allowed outside of the tournament grounds. Any fighting outside would result in disqualification. Signs were posted all around the block. After several hours, the night of celebration ended. All performances were up and done with.  
  
"Edge, what are you doing tomorrow?" Rebecca asked, walking down the street.  
  
"...Daigo's making us participate in the high school athletic competition. Everybody's invited to watch. It's at the Gorin stadium." Edge replied back to her.  
  
"Oh? That should be fun." Rebecca said. "C'mon, I'll be at your side." she continued and gave Edge a kiss.  
  
"Really?" Edge started to light up. Rebecca gave a nod.  
  
Hotel Room  
  
"This is gonna be great!" Dan thought to himself. There was one thing crossing his mind; getting some action. He was still dressed in his pink gi. His thoughts about getting laid were clouding his focus on the competition tomorrow night. Being lazy, he took the elevator to the fourteenth floor. Getting to his floor, Dan stepped out and headed towards his hotel room.  
  
Ada Wong was waiting outside of the room, back leaned against the door. She was wearing a short and sexy dark gown. Her lips were red with lipstick and her face had on makeup. Facing left, she faced Dan and smiled. "Hey there..." she said to Dan, who got excited.  
  
"Um, h-h-h-hi...t--there!" Dan stuttered at the sight of Ada. "Who are you?" Dan asked trying to gain his composure. Inside, his heart was beating rapidly.  
  
"My name doesn't matter, handsome." Ada said to Dan, slowly getting closer to him. This seemed to make Dan nervous and excited at the same time. She could see behind Dan. "Getting anxious, aren't we."  
  
"U-uh, what are you looking for?" Dan asked, still stuttering in anxiety. Then one part of his body quickly stiffened. "Oh man..."  
  
"You mean who, not what." Ada said to Dan. "How about we go inside this room." Ada said, slowly taking Dan's hand.  
  
"Wow, unbelievable!!!" Dan thought to himself. Slowly, both of them entered inside the room. R. Mika came into the other hallway and saw Dan enter his hotel room with Ada Wong.  
  
"Hmmm, if I sleep with him, I'll be able to extract as much information from him as possible." Ada thought, dragging Dan inside the room completely.  
  
"Dan?" R. Mika asked to herself. She could feel something inside her heart. Inside her heart were feelings of concern and for some reason, a feeling of hurt. Quickly, she made haste down the hallway towards her hotel room. "Why am I feeling hurt because I saw Dan entering a hotel room with some woman?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Could it be...no, it can't. No way." she said. Reaching her hotel room, R. Mika entered inside and slammed the door afterwards.  
  
Ada brought Dan inside the hotel room. Another thought crossed her mind; "He looks like he's never had a woman before. I'm probably doing this also, because I feel sorry for him."  
  
It would be a long day tomorrow. 


	35. Tournament Night

Tournament Night  
  
It was about nine o'clock in the morning. One section of Gorin Stadium, a place was reserved for the fighters. The rest of the spectators sat all around the stadium. To celebrate the night of the tournament, a highschool athletic competition was being held. The schools were Gorin, Taiyo, Pacific, Gedo, Justice, and Seijyun Highschools. There's been some dispute with the schools during the last few months. But all of it was put to an end with the students and faculty from each of the schools.  
  
It was all tied. The main focus was on Edge Yamada and his new American girlfriend, Rebecca Chambers. Instead of playing, Edge served as one of the coaches. Sitting by his side was Rebecca Chambers, who simply smiled at him.  
  
"Check that out..." replied one of the Gedo High students.  
  
"Edge has an American girlfriend; that lucky bastard..." said another student.  
  
"Hey, we got a game going on right now!" yelled Daigo, who him and his group were playing against Taiyo high in a game of basketball.  
  
Standing on one side was Lucky Glauber, who was made a guest referee. He had on black basketball shorts, hightops, and a sleeveless referee shirt. Lucky had on his trademark hat, which he wore on backwards. Around his neck was a whistle.  
  
"Hey, I want a clean game." said Lucky.  
  
Standing on the other side was Joseph Joestar, also made a special guest referee.  
  
"You youngsters. Just have fun with it!" he yelled to the players.  
  
"Man, too much vitality for an old timer." said Batsu to one of his teammates.  
  
"You heard it." replied a Taiyo High student.  
  
Sitting from the special section, Andy was watching the basketball game between Taiyo and Gedo Highschool.  
  
"Good game..." Andy said softly.  
  
Terry just looked at his brother, "Good game? You mean it's a great game!!!" Sitting in his seat, Terry had three hotdogs on him. "Yeah!!!"  
  
Mai Shiranui, sitting on the opposite of Andy just shook her head. "I never knew Terry was such a basketball nut..."  
  
Joe Higashi then looked at Mai. He had a surprised look on his face. "Haven't you seen the signs?" In Joe's lap were a box of hotdogs, a few bags of chips, and a big cup of soda. He was having a fun time.  
  
Crossing her arms, she then faced towards Joe Higashi. "What signs, I haven't seen any. Besides, I hardly know Terry." she replied to Joe's question.  
  
Blue Mary then added to the comment. "Well, you haven't been out with Terry." she said and continued, "Terry's such a basketball nut." She then shook her head.  
  
"Terry, I bet you a hundred that Gedo's gonna win." Billy Kane said to his rival, Terry.  
  
"A hundred? You're on!!!" Terry burst out.  
  
"Oh c'mon, you two are betting on a highschool game?" Mai asked the two of them.  
  
"YES!!" yelled both Terry and Billy Kane at the same time.  
  
"Uggggggghhhhhhhhhh..." Mai grunted as she shuddered in disgust.  
  
"Terry loves basketball. He watches and plays that stuff all the time. Lucky Glauber over there is one of Terry's basketball buddies." Mary stated to Mai.  
  
In the skybox area was Geese Howard. Sitting in a recliner, Geese sat there with his brother-in-law, Kain R. Heinlein. Both men were keeping a close eye on the game. Standing behind them was Kain's friend and sorcerer named Grant.  
  
"Look at all these fighters, Kain..." Geese said, looking at the section reserved only for the fighters.  
  
"Yes, you'll fight your enemy, Terry Bogard." Kain said, laughing afterwards.  
  
Their main focus was to get Terry Bogard out of the way. Geese could perfectly remember when Terry defeated him. He could also remember when he killed Jeff Bogard, father to both Andy and Terry Bogard.  
  
"I wonder what happened to my half-brother, Wolfgang Krauser...." Geese said to Kain.  
  
"Ahhhh, I wonder how Rock will do in his match..." Kain said.  
  
"He's my son, he's going to wipe mop the floor with those fighters." said Geese. He added, "With Terry and those fighters out of the way, Southtown is ours."  
  
"I thought it was already ours..." Kain said with a grin.  
  
"I'll test their true potential." said Grant as he left both Geese and Kain to be.  
  
"Only if Marie was here." Geese said.  
  
Kain then looked to his brother-in-law, "Oh, where is she?"  
  
"She's back at our hotel room, getting ready to watch the matches." Geese replied to Kain's question; "None of them can escape the slow death I have for them..." he finished, as he gave out a huge laugh.  
  
After a few minutes, the basketball game ended with Taiyo winning by one point. Looking at Billy, Terry held his hand out.  
  
"Pay up, tea and crumpet boy." Terry said.  
  
Billy then grumbled and remembered that he didn't have any cash. "I'll give you an I.O.U... I'll pay you that hundred, when I win that tournament." he said to Terry.  
  
Terry simply shook his head. "When you win? Wanna bet another hundred on that?" he asked Billy.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Billy said to himself.  
  
"As if, I'm going to win this thing." Mai stated, looking at both Terry Bogard and Billy Kane  
  
"No, I'm going to win this." Blue Mary assured the group and then winked at Terry.  
  
Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Carlos Oliviera, Ark Thompson, and Barry Burton were sitting up front, where the spectators were seated. Chris sat there, smoking a cigaretted and having a few beers that he snuck by security.  
  
"Ah...that's better." Chris said, taking a few puffs and then a sip of beer.  
  
Jill looked rather annoyed at Chris. "Chris, these are a bunch of kids. We can't expose them to that stuff." she replied to Chris.  
  
Chris then looked at her. "Oh c'mon, they're almost eighteen. In Japan, that's the legal drinking age."  
  
Looking away from Chris, Jill simply shook her head.  
  
"I see Rebecca over there with Edge." Claire said, pointing them out.  
  
"The hell she ever see in that kid?" Chris said and laughing afterwards before being elbowed in the side by Jill. "Ow, what was that for?" holding himself.  
  
"You shouldn't judge books by their cover." Jill said to Chris.  
  
From a distance, Wesker sat there on top of the stadium. With him were hi- tech binoculars. Focusing on one section, Wesker kept on eye on all the fighters. Next to him was a lap-top computer with satellite link-up. Looking at the fighters, Wesker could obtain the needed information on each person.  
  
"Hmmmm, Ken Masters of the Masters Corporation." Wesker said as he looked at the computer screen with Ken's information present. "Colonel William Guile, Lieutenant Charlie Nash, Captain Kenya Sawada, Commander Rolento Schugerg, Allen Snider, Sharon Dame, Zangief..." The man was gathering information on each fighter.  
  
Outside he looked perfectly calm. Inside, he was burning with rage and anger. For the first time, he has been extremely humiliated by the one who possesses the Satsu No Hadou. His name was Gouki. "That evil aura, I could feel it all around me when that demon's around." he thought to himself.  
  
Wesker fisted both his hands up real tight. He sacrificed his humanity and gained extra abilities. First it was two teens, then it would be the one who has the dark ability. "Damn it... The T-Virus in my system is no match for any of those fighters..." thinking to himself.  
  
One thought crossed his mind. "If I could take their blood, I'll be able to use the same powers than them..." he thought to himself. An idea came into his mind, "I will take that Satsu No Hadou from that Gouki person." He then moved the binoculars and had Chris Redfield in his sights. "I will use that power on you, Redfield. You and your friends..."  
  
"I will possess that Satsu No Hadou..." Wesker said to himself. Apparently, somebody else was listening in on Wesker.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha... That Satsu No Hadou doesn't compare to the power I possess..." said a mysterious voice.  
  
"You are foolish to come up from behind..." Wesker said. Getting up, he turned around to see another person standing in front of him. "I'm not going to fall for that trick last night. What, you're not Gouki." Wesker said.  
  
"You're right, I'm not Gouki..." said the man. In front of Wesker was a tall man. He looked well dressed; looked somewhat of a gambler. "I am Rugal Bernstein..." the man said, crossing his arms at Wesker.  
  
"The nuclear arms dealer?" Wesker asked.  
  
"You know my occupation..." Rugal said. The man was dressed in black dress shoes, red dress pants, a red tuxedo like coat, a dress shirt underneath, and a black southern style tie around his neck. His hair was dirty blond that was not short but not long either. It was nice and thick. Rugal had a small black mustache.  
  
Getting to his feet, Wesker pulled out a silenced handgun and aimed it at Rugal. "I'm sorry, I can't let you leave here alive. Doesn't matter if you deal in illegal arms or not."  
  
Looking at Wesker, Rugal simply laughed. Out of the blue, Rugal dashed at Wesker and did a clothesline on him. Seconds later, Wesker found himself on the ground.  
  
"Ugggggghhhh, what is that power? It's not the Satsu No Hadou..." Wesker said, as Rugal slowly walked up to him. Grabbing Wesker's shirt, Rugal effortlessly picked him up. He held Wesker up in the air. "Such power. Dammit..." Wesker said to himself.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh... I've been doing research on you, Albert Wesker." Rugal said, walking forward. He was about to drop Wesker from the top of the stadium.  
  
"H-how did you know my name?" Wesker asked. He was surprised by what Rugal Bernstein knew about him.  
  
"I too have been researching. I know all about Umbrella and HCF. Your T- Virus is superficial power." Rugal said as he lowered Wesker down slowly.  
  
Trying his best, Wesker tried to get free from Rugal's grasp. "How dare you... When I get free, you'll feel the true power of what this T-Virus has bestowed upon me." Wesker replied back to Rugal.  
  
"Oh really...?" Rugal asked sarcastically. He was about to drop Wesker from the roof of the stadium. "This virus is nothing. Nothing compared to the power of Orochi, known as the Riot Blood." he said to Wesker. Rugal's eyes started to glow some.  
  
Instead of dropping Wesker, Rugal tossed him to the side. Slowly getting up, Wesker stood there in front of Rugal Bernstein.  
  
"You should be grateful that I've spared you, Albert Wesker. You are no match for many of these fighters... Gouki is mine and mine alone to take down." Rugal said as he walked off.  
  
Once again, Wesker was left behind. He conjured up another idea. "I'll take both the Satsu No Hadou from Gouki and I'll use it on Rugal Bernstein." he said to himself and continued, "Then I'll take that Orochi power from that arrogant Rugal Bernstein."  
  
Looking up at the sky, Wesker laughed real hard at the plan he was creating. "What better way to destroy my enemies... Alexia Ashford wouldn't even be a match for me." he said to himself. His main ambitions were to defeat Alexia and extract the T-Alexia virus from the system. The other one was to kill Chris Redfield and the other STARS survivors.  
  
Sitting in the section for fighters, Jotaro Kujo sat there, smoking a cigarette. He seemed relax while the other four were thinking about the tournament.  
  
"I haven't fought in a tournament before..." replied Kakyoin, who was watching the females' volleyball game.  
  
"I want to get my hands on that mop head..." Polnareff said to himself. Looking downward, he spotted Edge sitting there with Rebecca Chambers.  
  
"Polnareff, you need to learn to calm down..." Avdol said, shaking his head. "Don't be so impulsive, like you were the last few times..."  
  
Hiding out was N' Dul. For some reason, he was brought back to life. He perfectly remembered that he was working for the man known as Dio.  
  
"I remember those words Jotaro said to me..." N' Dul thought to himself. He remembered the evil deeds he commited. A few days ago, he found himself alive and awakened somewhere in Japan. He was still blind and he had his walking stick.  
  
For days, N' Dul walked down the street. His Stand known as Geb told him to head towards Osaka. This would be the one chance for N' Dul to redeem himself and take a second chance at life. "I remember perfectly, I killed myself... Rather than betray the one known as Dio. But it was Dio, who recognized my existance." thinking to himself.  
  
"All villains need a bad savior..." he silently said to himself and walked off. "Till we meet again, Jotaro Kujo; my internal friend." Walking down the hall with his stick, N' Dul felt his stomach growling. "Mmmm, I haven't had anything to eat in awhile."  
  
Another section, Dan sat in his champion's chair. He has a huge grin on his face. It looked somewhat disturbing to the other fighters.  
  
"I don't like his look, it's too creepy..." said Yuri Sakazaki, who hid by her brother, Ryo.  
  
Turning around, Ryo looked at Dan's wide grin and quickly turned back. Wide eyed, Ryo gave out a "Whoaaaa..."  
  
"That bloke is one happy bastard, isn't he?' asked King, who cuddled up to Ryo.  
  
"I'd say..." Robert stated.  
  
Takuma decided to go take a look. "Of all the things I have seen, this is a first..." he said, shaking his head. "Who would've believed that Dan Hibiki won two tournaments in a row..." He then saw R. Mika at a corner with her back turned towards Dan. "What's the matter?" Takuma asked.  
  
R. Mika remained silent. Takuma asked the question again. Slowly turning around, R. Mika replied with, "I saw Dan with a woman last night..."  
  
After hearing that, Robert Garcia and Ryo Sakazaki both burst into laughter. Takuma, King, and Yuri just stared at the two.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha... A woman? Who would sleep with that joke of a loser?" Ryo asked while laughing.  
  
Catching is breath, Robert added his statement in, "Maybe she felt sorry for him. Hahahahahahahahaha...!!!"  
  
Yuri fumed and looked at the both of them; "Will you two ever grow up?"  
  
"You mean a pity screw? Gahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Ryo asked as he continued laughing his ass off.  
  
Robert then shrugged his shoulders, "Who've thought some chick would take pity on Dan and sleep with him?" He burst in even more laughter afterwards.  
  
Takuma just shook his head and looked at the two of them, "Grow up, both of you..."  
  
"Ryo, what happened?" Marco asked the group. Both Robert and Ryo were snickering at the thought.  
  
Ryo couldn't stop snickering, turning his attention towards his student, Marco Rodriguez. "Some woman gave Dan a pity screw..."  
  
Hearing that, Marco turned around and faced Dan, who still had that smile on his face. Turning back, Marco couldn't help but laugh as well. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha... You're right, that is funny!!!"  
  
Shaking her head, King looked at all three men. "You people are acting like a bunch of little five year olds..." She then looked at Ryo, "Behave or no sex for you, tonight..."  
  
Immediately after hearing those words, Ryo became absolutely quiet. Marco and Robert on the other hand threw fits of laughter. Looking down at the players, all schools lined up for their awards and trophies.  
  
"Well that was fun..." Ryo said, looking at the highschool students.  
  
"Who would've thought that Edge got lucky, scoring with some hot American chick." Roy said.  
  
Taking her chance, Ran Hibiki got her camera out and started taking pictures of both Edge and Rebecca. Looking at the camera, Rebecca smiled while Edge blushed red and tried to shield himself. All the students were simply laughing at Edge.  
  
After several hours, the competition was over. Everything was getting ready for tonight's first match. The tournament would go for several days. Each school won several events. Edge got a French kiss from Rebecca. She decided to kiss him in front of everybody. Everybody gasped at the sight and then clapped and whistled for them.  
  
Edge and Rebecca went off somewhere else, while Chris and the others went around Osaka for the time being. Chris was reading the fight schedule and didn't see who would be fighting.  
  
"Chris, who's the first ones to fight?" Jill asked.  
  
Looking at Jill, Chris simply shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, they didn't say." replying back to Jill's question.  
  
"We'll just have to wait. What time does the first match start?" Claire asked.  
  
Chris looked at the fight program and said, "Eight o'clock, tonight..."  
  
Several hours later, the spectators formed up and took their seats. Chris and the others managed to get front row seats. "This is great, front row seat. We can really see what the action is." he said, holding a beer in his hand. He then faced Rebecca and snickered.  
  
"What?" Rebecca asked somewhat annoyed by the look on Chris' face. Apparently, he was snickering at her.  
  
"So, um did you two seal the deal? Hey it rhymes..." Chris humorously asked Rebecca and then snickered afterwards. To save Rebecca the trouble, both Claire and Jill immediately smacked Chris upside the head. "Ow!" Chris said, holding the back of his head.  
  
Stepping up to the middle of the massive ring at the arena, the announcer got on the microphone. "Greetings, we'd like to start off and end this third millennium tournament with an enourmous bang." The crowd seemed to cheer and applaud after hearing those words.  
  
"This tournament, we will be having singles, two man, and three man matches. Fighters are allowed to fighting in up to three different types of matches. Everybody is automatically entered to fight in the free for all battle royal at the end of the tournament." the man said. Hearing that, everybody started to yell and cheer.  
  
"A battle royal..." Barry said. "Now this gets very interesting."  
  
"We will have the fight cards posted later after the first fight, that is coming up shortly. We have very large screens placed all around, so everybody can see the action. Believe me, you are getting your money's worth." the announcer said and finished off with, "The first two fighters are..."  
  
The spectators got anxious to see who would be the first two to start things off. Barry was moving his leg up and down out of excitement.  
  
"Come on..." Chris said, anxious to hear who would fight first.  
  
"Jotaro Kujo and Birdie!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered wild. The announcer walked off while the two fighters stepped up to the ring.  
  
Jotaro Kujo was dressed in his highschool uniform. He looked very much like a rebel. The young man didn't look that much like a fightner nor like a highschool student. Next to him was the British bouncer known as Birdie.  
  
Jotaro had on a blue long coat, a blue hat, and a red shirt underneath. Birdie looked the opposite of Jotaro; he was much bigger and much more muscular than him. Dark skin with a blond mohawk. The man was a true thug.  
  
"You're mince meat..." Birdie said to Jotaro.  
  
Jotaro simply went "Hmph" and ignored what Birdie said.  
  
Both men entered the ring. Birdie stood there wearing pointy shoes, tight blue jeans that showed off his leg muscles, a belt with a silver bull skull, a blue vest with no shirt underneath, a necklace, black gloves, with two metal cuffs.  
  
Looked like the cuffs were once held together. The steel chain was wrapped around Birdie's left cuff. To most people, the man looked extremely intimidating.  
  
Standing there in front of Birdie, Jotaro looked up and took a few puffs from his cigarette. Turning away from Birdie, Jotaro threw his cigarette away.  
  
"That youngster is sure confident in himself..." Wesker said, hiding in the shadows. He was for certain that he would watch every single match. What he really wanted to see was a fight between Gouki and Rugal Bernstein. Both possessed powers that were much stronger than the T-Virus in his system.  
  
"You can have the first shot..." Jotaro said to Birdie. Not doing a thing, Jotaro stood there and waited for Birdie to deliver the first blow.  
  
"As you wish." Birdie replied to Jotaro. Taking his chance, Birdie threw the first punch at Jotaro. Aiming at the face, Birdie went for a right hook.  
  
Looking at Birdie, Jotaro stared him straight in the eyes. "Star Platinum!!!!!!!!" Jotaro called forth. Materializing behind him was a green translucent image of an Aztec Warrior with long hair. A second later, Jotaro's stand blocked Birdie's punch.  
  
Seeing Jotaro's Stand, Birdie backed away. His eyes were wide open. "Nooooo bloody way!!!!" Birdie yelled, looking at Jotaro's Stand. The whole crowd gasped at the sight of Jotaro's Stand.  
  
"Intriguing..." Wesker said to himself, watching the fight carefully.  
  
Birdie charged at Jotaro for making him look like a pansy. "Nobody insults me and gets away with it, Bull Spike!!!!" he yelled, quickly grabbing Jotaro and trying to headbutt his gut area. Again, Star Platinum blocked Birdies next attack.  
  
"Holy..." Chris said, surprised at Jotaro's ability.  
  
The big thug backed away and started spinning his chain around. He attempted to smack Jotaro a few times with the chain. Being quick, Jotaro evaded all of Birdie's attacks. Out of the blue, Star Platinum grabbed the chain with both hands and pulled Birdie toward its direction.  
  
Showing the true power, Star Platinum started to repeatedly punch Birdie all over the place. All that Birdie could do was take the hits. Jotaro's Stand was way too fast for Birdie to take on. He flew back several feet before hitting the large mat.  
  
He slowly got to his feet and charged at Jotaro again. Birdie attempted to headbutt Jotaro, but instead received the same thing from Star Platinum. Again, Birdie flew back and hit the floor.  
  
"I-I'm not done yet..." Birdie said, slowly getting on all fours. Taking his time, Birdie got to his feet and tossed his chain around. "Try this on! Murderer Chain!!!" Birdie yelled as he threw the chain at Jotaro. Jotaro jumped to the right in attempt to avoid the chain. Smiling, Birdie moved the chain as it quickly wrapped around Jotaro's neck. "Hah! Gotcha!" Birdie yelled.  
  
"Jotaro!!!!!" Avdol yelled.  
  
"Don't let that thug beat you like that!" yelled Polnareff.  
  
Birdie attempted to slam Jotaro to the ground; Star Platinum felt otherwise as it planted both hands on the ground to prevent his wielder from being hurt. Using his awesome strength, Star Platinum snapped part of the chain off.  
  
"Unbelievable..." Birdie said, looking at his chain. In a last ditch effort, Birdie charged at Jotaro, taking his knife out. "I'll gut you good!!!" he yelled, attempted to get at Jotaro.  
  
Jotaro stood there as Star Platinum blocked all of Birdie's slow attacks. Using Star Platinum's special ability, Jotaro decided to end this match as soon as possible. Within a second, Jotaro was able to freeze time around him. With Birdie frozen in place, Jotaro stepped right in front of him and let time go by again.  
  
Birdie saw Jotaro right in front of him. "What? How did you get so close?!" he asked before receiving a powerful super punch from Star Platinum. Feeling the impact of the punch, Birdle's body spun around several times, flying back several feet, and landed on the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"I give..." Birdie slowly said, before losing consciousness. Immediately, his face hit the mat. A bunch of EMTs rushed in to check on Birdie. The thug was out cold.  
  
Quickly, the referee ran out and held Jotaro's hand up in the air. "The winner, Jotaro Kujo!!!" he annoucned on the microphone. The massive crowd cheered and applauded for the young warrior. Taking out another cigarette, Jotaro lit it and took a few puffs. Quietly, he walked back.  
  
"Did you see that?" asked an amazed Leon.  
  
"I'm seeing it; but, I can't believe it!!!" yelled Carlos. Sitting there in his seat, the man was shocked to see this very unusual but great match.  
  
"Interesting... I must find out what power that is." Wesker said. Using his binoculars, he kept a close eye on the one named Jotaro Kujo. "That power will be mine, Alexia will kneel before me." thinking to himself. The only thing Wesker could do was wait.  
  
"I can't wait to see the next fight." Claire said, wanting to know, who would fight next.  
  
The speakers quickly turned on. "We have now the list of who will fight who." the person the speaker stated. Immediately, the monitors turned on and revealed the list of fighters.  
  
"This is what I call a vacation." Chris said, sipping his beer. Jill then nudged him seconds later.  
  
"Oh, why don't you enter this, yourself?" Jill asked.  
  
"No way, they'd kick my ass worse than Wesker." he replied back to Jill. 


	36. Fight Card

Fight Card  
  
The fighters gathered around the large screens of the stadium. They would see who would be fighting against each other in this massive tournament. This was the biggest Millennium Tournament ever. Not only did they have three-person matches, they had singles matches, tag matches, and a massive battle royal that was open to every participant in the tournament. The battle royal will be the biggest event in the tournament.  
  
"Whoa..." Carlos Oliviera said looking at the screen.  
  
"Wow..." Jill Valentine replied.  
  
"This is one hell of a tournament..." Chris Redfield said.  
  
"I have my concerns..." Barry Burton said to the group.  
  
"Yeah... Umbrella will be keeping close watch on all the fights" Chris replied to Barry's statement.  
  
"We'll be watching Umbrella, too" Leon said.  
  
"Yeah..." Claire added.  
  
They continued to look at the long lists of fights going on. This tournament could span out for over three weeks. The best fighters from all around the world will be entering this tournament. It would show the best of the best.  
  
However, the tournament will be closely monitored by the world's military, government agencies, and police forces around the world. Each fighter will represent about all walks of life. They looked at the matches that scrolled on the screen.  
  
"Look at that..." said one spectator pointing at the screen.  
  
Singles Matches----  
  
"One fighter will be victorious for the singles title..." said the announcer.  
  
Anakaris x Dhalsim  
  
DeeJay Maximum x Mudman  
  
William Guile x Jhun Hoon  
  
K' x Mahrahia  
  
Guy Hinato x Chin Gentsai  
  
Tizoc x Zangief  
  
Balrog x Mickey Rodgers  
  
John Crawley x Charlie Nash  
  
Temjin x Terry Bogard  
  
Adon x Joe Higashi  
  
Duck King x Richard Meyer  
  
Bob Wilson x Elena  
  
Hugo Andore x Daigo Kazama  
  
Gan Ishido x Edmond Honda  
  
Hon Fu x Alfred  
  
Cammy White x Tifanny Lords  
  
Makoto x Kyoko Minazuki  
  
Hokutomaru x Raiden  
  
Batsu Ichimonji x Alex  
  
Dudley x Axel Hawk  
  
Hwa Jai x Shura  
  
Brocken x Necro  
  
Yun x Shoma Sawamura  
  
Akira Kazama x Zaki  
  
Edge Yamada x Chonshu Jin  
  
Blue Mary x Chonrei Jin  
  
Ryuji Yamazaki x Franco Bash  
  
Ken Masters x Jubei Yamada  
  
Dan Hibiki x Remy  
  
Oro x Twelve  
  
Skullomania x Shadow Geist  
  
Hakuto x Nanase  
  
Darun Mister x Muscle Power  
  
Hanzou x Jin Fu-Ha  
  
Sinclair x Gokuu  
  
Rasputin x Ko Villhem  
  
Julius Carn x Kim Kaphwan  
  
Mai Shiranui x Eiji Kisaragi  
  
Rolento Schugerg x Billy Cane  
  
Karin Kanzuki x Yuri Sakazaki  
  
T. Hawk x Clark Steel  
  
Kyosuke Kagami x Chin ShinZan  
  
Fei-Long x Blade  
  
Hinata Wakabi x Natsu Aihara  
  
Roy Bromwell x Cody Onahan  
  
Juli x Li Xiangfei  
  
Micheal Max x Rick Stroud  
  
Andy Bogard x Lord Raptor  
  
Hol Horse x Sasquatch  
  
Jin Saotome x Freeman  
  
Kevin Rian x Sodom  
  
Sokaku Mochizuki x A. Eagle  
  
Maki x Midler  
  
D. Bo x Amingo  
  
Captain Commando x Chris  
  
Shingo Yabuki x Johnny Max  
  
Ryoko x Hotaru Futaba  
  
Gato x Alessy  
  
Dragon x Bao  
  
Whip x Leona Heidern  
  
Kim Sue Il x Wang Koh San  
  
Wyler x Robert Garcia  
  
Ryo Sakazaki x Jack  
  
Fuuma x Maxima  
  
Q x Heavy D  
  
Lucky Glauber x Bonne Janet  
  
Dong Hwan x Tung Fu Rue  
  
Marco Rodgriguez x Morrigan  
  
Lilith x Vanessa  
  
Ramon x Brian Battler  
  
Chang Koehan x Goro Daimon  
  
Choi Bounge x Jae Hoon  
  
Rock Howard x Khyber  
  
Roberto Miura x Garuda  
  
Area x Pullum Purna  
  
Doctrine Dark x Kurow Kirishima  
  
Lincyo x Ibuki  
  
Yang x Hideo Shimazu  
  
Benimaru Nikaido x Hayato N.  
  
John Talbain x Cycloid Gamma  
  
Cycloid Beta x Boman Delgado  
  
Sawada x Demitri Maximov  
  
Felicia x Kasumi Todo  
  
Joker x Rody Birts  
  
Carman Cole x KE Hayate  
  
Max Eagle x Captain Kidd  
  
King x Foxy  
  
Angel x Sakura Kusagano  
  
Rainbow Mika x Juni  
  
Rose x Rosa Himura  
  
Sagat x Sean  
  
Gen x Arkane  
  
Blanka x Jack  
  
Moe Habana x Chun-Li Xiang  
  
Ryu Hoshi x Ruby Heart  
  
Muhammad Avdol x Q-Bee  
  
Huitzil x Kairi  
  
Hakuto x May Lee  
  
K9999 x Allen Snider  
  
Sharon x Blair Dame  
  
F7 x Cracker Jack  
  
Volcano Rosso x Iced  
  
N' Dul x Vega  
  
Ran Hibiki x Vice  
  
Chizuru Kagura x Mature  
  
Shermie x Hinako Shijou  
  
Kula Diamond x Carol  
  
Gordon x Lee Pai Long  
  
Takuma Sakazaki x Todo  
  
Iori Yagami x Joseph Joestar  
  
Kyo Kusanagi x Victor  
  
BB Hood x JP Polnareff  
  
Hsien-Ko x Yashiro Nanakase  
  
Ralf Jones x Sie Kensou  
  
Nagare Namikawa x Rikuo  
  
Momo Karuizawa x Yurika  
  
Athena Asimiya x Chung  
  
Gozu x Mezu  
  
Kakyoin x Lin  
  
Billy Lee x Abobo  
  
Mr. Jones x Kano Ryoko  
  
Matlock Jade x Dao-Long  
  
Samchay x Condor  
  
Pielle x Bobby  
  
Leonhalt x Amon  
  
Nicola x Cheng Fu  
  
Duke x Alsion III  
  
Lynn Baker x Eddie  
  
Cassandra Murata x Kisara  
  
Sheen x Ray McDougal  
  
Lee Diendo x Tia  
  
Sho x Jean Pierre  
  
Marian x Rebecca  
  
Sonia Romanenko x Alice Caroll  
  
Annie Murakami x Pupa Salgueiro  
  
Pepe x Liu Feilin  
  
Bai-Hu x Clown  
  
Lenny Creston x Jae-Mo Kang  
  
Mahrel x Rila  
  
Jimmy Lee x Goh  
  
Mizoguchi Makoto x Joe  
  
Liu Yungmie x Lee  
  
Karnov x Elias Patrick  
  
Pepe x Burnov  
  
Radel x Zazie Muhaba  
  
Marstorius x Dulton  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of singles matches..." Jill Valentine said looking at the screen.  
  
"Wait, there's the exhibition matches..."  
  
Exhibition Matches (Non-Title or Competitive)----  
  
"These exhibition matches are non-title and non-competitive. These fighters will show excellent display of martial arts weaponry on the field" the announcer added.  
  
Hoahmaru x Genjuro Kibagami  
  
Galford Weiler x Earthquake  
  
Moriya Minikata x Gen-An  
  
Hanzo Hattori x Zantetsu  
  
Musashi x Jubei Yagyu  
  
Nicotine x Lee Rekka  
  
Washizuka x Zankurou  
  
Gaira Caffeine x Setsuna  
  
Shikyo x Basara  
  
Amano x Kazuki Kazama  
  
Sogetsu Kazama x Ukyo  
  
Hibiki x Neinhalt Seiger  
  
Juzo x Charlotte Colde  
  
Rimururu x Nakoruru  
  
Tam Tam x Yuki  
  
Hayato Kanzaki x Strider Hiryu  
  
Tron Bonne x Megaman  
  
Roll x Donovan Bane  
  
Bishamon x Ryofu  
  
Shaker x Black Hayato  
  
Blood x Kojirou  
  
Shigen x Akari Ichijo  
  
Kaede x Rain  
  
Omega x Vector  
  
Luca x Cham Cham  
  
Kuroko x Gore  
  
Saturn x Prince  
  
PS Kaede x Ele  
  
Gamof x Eagle  
  
Gantetsu x Zelkin  
  
Rai-On x Byakko  
  
Gerelt x Wan Fu  
  
Shizumaru Hisame x June  
  
Kyoshiro Senryo x Laurence Blood  
  
Hayate x Hyo Imawano  
  
Chaca x Janne  
  
Iggi x Rush  
  
"Wow... This makes the tournament worth getting tickets for" said the spectator.  
  
"This tournament will rake in a lot of income..." Robert Garcia said.  
  
Doubles Matches----  
  
"Two-person tag action. Only two people will emerge to be the two-person tag team champions of this year's Millennium Tournament" the announcer added.  
  
Ken Masters/Ryu Hoshi x Raiden/Zangief  
  
Sean/Elena x Juli/Juni  
  
Guy Hinato/Cody Onahan x Billy Cane/Blue Mary  
  
Chun-Li Xiang/Mai Shiranui x King/Yuri Sakazaki  
  
William Guile/Charlie Nash x Balrog/Vega  
  
Dan Hibiki/R. Mika x Kyoko Minazuki/Hideo Shimazu  
  
Agent Eagle/Kevin Rian x Joseph Joestar/Jotaro Kujo  
  
Ko Villhem/Skullomania x Hakuto/Kairi  
  
Demitri Maximov/Morrigan Aensland x Hanzou/Fuuma  
  
Shingo Yabuki/Moe Habana x Vice/Mature  
  
Lincyo/Ran Hibiki x Ibuki/Oro  
  
Nagare Namikawa/Momo Karuizawa x Sakura Kusagano/Karin Kanzuki  
  
Fei-Long/Kim Dragon x Shura/Adon  
  
Rolento Schugerg/Sodom x DeeJay Maximum/Rose  
  
Jimmy Lee/Sonia Romanenko x KE Hayate/Max Eagle  
  
Athena Asimiya/Sie Kensou x Gato/Hotaru Futaba  
  
Rock Howard/Hokutomaru x Chonshu Jin/Chonrei Jin  
  
Choi Bounge/Chang Koehan x Chin Gentsai/Bao  
  
Volcano Rosso/Cracker Jack x Cycloid Beta/Cycloid Gamma  
  
Sharon/Blair Dame x Blade/Arkane  
  
F7/Khyber x Sawada/Necro  
  
Alex/Remy x Dudley/Hugo Andore  
  
Doctrine Dark/Captain Commando x Gen/Dhalsim  
  
Birdie/Victor Sagat x Maki/Chizuru Kagura  
  
Cammy/BB Hood x Midler/Mahrahia  
  
Hol Horse/Midler x Anakaris/Lord Raptor  
  
3-Person Tag Matches---  
  
"If you thought that was all, wait till you see the 3-on-3 matches. Three people will emerge as the 3-on-3 champions" the announcer said.  
  
"This is getting good..." Carlos said.  
  
Batsu Ichimonji/Kyosuke Kagami/Hinata Wakabi x Yun/Yang/Makoto  
  
Terry Bogard/Andy Bogard/Joe Higashi x Ryo Sakazaki/Robert Garcia/Takuma Sakazaki  
  
Akira Kazama/Zaki/Yurika Kurishima x Li Xiangfei/Hinako Shijou/Bonne Janet  
  
Dong Hwan/Jae Hoon/May Lee x Yashiro Nanakase/Shermie/Chris  
  
Kakyoin/Avdol/Polnareff x Ramon/Seth/Vanessa  
  
Leona Heirdern/Ralf Jones/Clark Steel x K'Dash/Whip/Maxima  
  
Kim Kaphwan/Kim Sue Il/Jhun Hoon x Natsu Aihara/Roberto Miura/Shoma Sawamura  
  
Edge/Gan Ishido/Daigo Kazama x Tiffany Lords/Boman Delgado/Roy Bromwell  
  
Billy Lee/Lynn Baker/Marian x Foxy/Angel/K9999  
  
Kyo Kusanagi/Benimaru Nikaido/Goro Daimon x Allen Snider/Pullum Purna/Darun Mister  
  
Blanka/Honda/T.Hawk x John Talbain/Felicia/Sasquatch  
  
Lucky Glauber/Heavy D/Brian Battler x Marco Rodriguez/Tizoc/Rick Stroud  
  
Battle Royale---  
  
All fighters for themselves...  
  
"This is the biggest and largest main event for this year's Millennium Match! All fighters are already registered for the Battle Royale. One person will emerge victorious against the overwhelming mass of fighters to hold the winner of the battle royale. Let's get ready to party!!!" the announcer said finishing up.  
  
"You ready, Ryu?" Ken Masters asked.  
  
"Definitely... I know Gouki will show his face again" Ryu replied.  
  
"How you holding?" Ken asked.  
  
"I learned how to control the Satsu No Hadou" Ryu said to his longtime friend and rival. 


	37. Dhalsim vs Anakaris and DeeJay vs Mudman

Dhalsim vs. Anakaris and DeeJay vs. Mudman  
  
Dhalsim vs. Anakaris  
  
"Fighters, Dhalsim and Anakris. Step up to the mat." said the announcer. The audience started applauding as both fighters stepped out. Dhalsim was a skinny man from India. He was known to many as a 'witch doctor'. He looked like that he had hardly eaten a thing for the longest time. The man looked very distinguished. Around his neck was a necklace made with three small skulls. He was bald, too; three red stripes painted on top of his head and two stripes painted on both sides of his face.  
  
His outfit consisted of that necklace, two large and round earrings, yellow wraps around his forearms and ankles, yellow shorts with the top and bottom part ripped out, a rope tied around the waist, and a bracelet around both his wrists. Dhalsim looked completely different that the other two fighters.  
  
"That dude looks creepy..." Carlos said, keeping a close eye on the fighter known as Dhalsim.  
  
"Don't let the looks deceive you. I've seen him fight before." Barry said, taking a sip of his beer. Seemed that Barry was confident in knowing about most of the fighters.  
  
"How?" Carlos asked.  
  
Nodding his head some, Barry looked at Carlos. "You'll have to witness that for yourself."  
  
"Man, keeping the suspense. It's killing me..." Carlos replied back, bouncing his right leg up and down.  
  
Jill then looked at Carlos, "Quit complaining. We have to wait, like you do..."  
  
Rebecca and Claire immediately got jeepers creepers from looking at the next fighter, Anakaris. The looked to be a lot bigger and more muscular than Dhalsim. Anakaris looked strange, too. His entire body was completely bandaged up. On his head was the crown of an Egyptian pharoh. This fighter looked like an actual mummy.  
  
"What is he..." Claire asked, watching Anakaris head towards the ring.  
  
"I don't like the look of him." Rebecca added.  
  
Leon took one good look at Anakaris and snickered, "I wonder what B movie he came out of..."  
  
Ark simply shook his head. "Speak for yourself. We've dealt with zombies and monsters." he replied back to Leon's stupid question. "Anything's possible. Remember the last match... That Jotaro Kujo person." commenting afterwards. "So, after surviving Sheena Island, I'm ready to believe just about anything."  
  
"Good point..." Leon said and remained quiet.  
  
"Ark's right." Barry stated to Leon.  
  
Both fighters made it to the mat as the two exchange glances.  
  
"I, Anakaris will win this tournament and restore glory to my empire..." Anakaris said, looking down at the short and skinny Dhalsim. "You can join me or be destroyed." the large mummy assured the Hindu witch doctor.  
  
Dhalsim didn't flinch one bit at Anakaris' words. "I will not back down from a fight..." Dhalsim simply replied back to the mummy pharoh, Anakaris.  
  
"So be it." Anakaris said to Dhalsim. Crouching down, Anakaris stuck both of his hands into the ground. Immediately his hands reappeared before him as they rose from the ground. The crowd was in shock to see Anakaris' ability. Rising from the ground, his hands moved forward and launched towards Dhalsim.  
  
"What in the..." Carlos said, having a hard time to sip his drink.  
  
"Yoga!!!" Dhalsim yelled as he sat Indian style and floated upwards. Just as the hands were about to reach Dhalsim, he teleported in a flash of light and appeared right behind Anakaris. The crowd was restless, they cheered for Dhalsim. "Yoga!!!" Dhalsim yelled as he breathed fire from his mouth. A fireball shot out and scorched the back of Anakaris.  
  
"Gah!" Anarkis replied as he retracted his hands and pulled them back from the ground. Holding his back, he turned around and saw Dhalsim standing there.  
  
"H-how'd he do that?" Chris asked while stuttering. Watching a fight like that just blew his mind away. His mind would be blown even more with the other matches in store. "This is great!" Chris yelled in excited. Holding his fist up he started cheering for Dhalsim. "Yeah, go get that big sloth!!!" he cheered on. He was getting real excited to see something like this.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Anakaris fumed as both his arms turned into bandaged up snakes. Both lunged right for Dhalsim, who simply jumped upwards. It looked like he was floating up in the air. Flying downwards, Dhalsim dived at Anakaris and spun in many circles.  
  
"Amazing!!!" Jill let out, intrigued by Dhalsim's ability.  
  
Controlling his arm snakes, Anakaris sent them upwards as one snake latched onto each of his arms. Grinning, Anakaris had the snakes put Dhalsim in a tight grip. The snakes retracted as Dhalsim was brought forth before Anakaris, who was thinking of another technique to use on him.  
  
Slowly, Dhalsim used mind over matter and his Yoga training. Keeping calm and channeling the pain, the Indian Yoga fighter stepped backwards and slipped out of Anakaris' grip. Taking his chance, Dhalsim jumped back and launched both of his fists at the mummy. Another technique Dhalsim learned, stretching his arms outwards for several feet. Both fists immediately connected with Anarkis' face.  
  
"That's n-not possible, is it?" Carlos asked in a frantic mood. To him, this was unbelievable. Despite him and Jill survived both Raccoon City before nuclear damnation and Umbrella's BOW, Nemesis. "He can stretch his arms out like Nemesis with his tentacles."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Barry calmly replied. He watched carefully, while drinking his beer.  
  
Retracting both of his arms, Dhalsim lauched his foot out as it did the same thing. Anakaris planted his fists into the ground as four fists rose up surrounding him in a square shaped formation. Dhalsim was doing that kick and couldn't block as he was immediately launched up in the air. Retracting his arms, the mummy jumped up and turned himself into a sarcophagus and whacked Dhalsim in the chin with the base part.  
  
"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Dhalsim yelled but decided to retaliate against Anakaris. "Yoga Flame!!!" Dhalsim yelled as he spat out a flame like a fire eater would do. The flame engulfed Anakaris' left arm, causing him to scream. Dhalsim was about to crash as he quickly got into his sitting position and teleported.  
  
Anakaris on the other hand crashed onto the mat. A cloud of dust was formed and slowly went away as he looked up. Seconds later, he saw Dhalsim materialize and stand before him.  
  
"Nobody humiliates Anakaris..." he said angrily and stood up. Reaching forward, his hands disappeared and appeared as they grabbed Dhalsim from behind. "No!" he yelled as Dhalsim managed to slip out a second time. Afterwards, Dhalsim launched another kick. "Yoga Fire!" yelling as he followed up with another blast of fire.  
  
Anakaris immediately jumped upwards and avoided the fire blast coming from Dhalsim. Moving downwards, his legs formed into a pyramid about to crush Dhalsim.  
  
"This fight is getting stranger by the second..." Claire said to herself. This was more creepy than both Raccoon City and Rockfort Island combined. Dhalsim dodged, however, Anakaris spat out a puff of dust. The dust connected and Dhalsim was transformed into a miniature mummy.  
  
"What in the?" Ark asked. He couldn't believe it, Dhalsim got transformed into a small mummy figurine.  
  
"That is just plain creepy..." Chris said to the group.  
  
"Remarkable..." Wesker said from the shadows. He's kept his eye on the whole fight. "I can gather excellent data on them for the HCF." thinking to himself.  
  
For the time remaining, Anakaris started beating down on the figurine. Seconds later, Dhalsim reverted back to his former self. He laid there on the ground, injured. Walking to Dhalsim, Anakaris put both hands together and attempted a double hand crush.  
  
Seeing what Anakis was trying to pull, the fighter jumped in in the air again. Aiming downwards, he darted his feet towards Anakaris. Dhalsim spun around as he attacked with a flying dart kick. The power of the kick sent Anakaris back on the ground. Jumping on top of Anakaris, Dhalsim bashed his head several times and threw him to the other side.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm seeing..." Chris said, watching the match. But he was very much impressed.  
  
Jumping up, Anakaris lunged at Dhalsim, who said, "Let me show you what I can do..." Looking up at Anakaris, he yelled "Yoga Blast" He spat out a fireball that flew upwards and connected with Anakaris' chest. The mummy's chest was on fire, but still lunged at Dhalsim. Immediately, Dhalsim teleported to the other side. "Yoga Fire!" Dhalsim said as he spat out another fireball that connected with Anakaris' behind.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Anakaris screamed as he ran around in circles. "I'll get you!" Anakaris yelled. Dhalsim remained quiet and got into his meditation sitting style. Instead of teleporting, Dhalsim floated upwards and moved around. He could sense Anakaris' presense. "Stand still!" he commanded, attempting to hit Dhalsim, who dodged and evaded.  
  
While floating, Dhalsim managed to get a few hits in. They connected with and infuriated Anakaris. Floating forward, Dhalsim managed to give him a powerful headbutt. Teleporting behind, Dhalsim stretched his arms forward and grabbed the back of his opponent's legs and pulled them back. Anakaris was immediately on the ground.  
  
"This is beyond abnormal..." Rebecca said, looking at the group.  
  
Placing both feet on the ground, Dhalsim stood there. "This ends now..."  
  
"Yes, it ends now!!" the mummy yelled. Anakaris looked up and summoned a bunch of mummy coffins that came raining down but disappeared afterwards.  
  
"This has to be a trick, I tell ya!" Leon said, looking at the match.  
  
"It's no trick..." Barry replied to the former RPD officer.  
  
"YOGA INFERNO!!!!!" Dhalsim let out as he breathed an assult of fire that followed Anakaris, who started running. Immediately, Anakaris was completely engulfed in flames.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Anakaris yelled as he ran around. His whole body was engulfed in the flame. Slowly, he got on his knees, then to all fours, and then laying on the ground. Anakaris slowly looked up to Dhalsim; "You win..." and then fell unconscious. The flames disappeared as Anakaris' body converted into a sarcophagus.  
  
"The winner, Dhalsim!!!" announced an official. The crowd cheered wildly for this good fight. They applauded the efforts of both fighters.  
  
"This is so cool!" Carlos yelled, jumping from his seat. "I'm gonna watch these every year." he assured himself. This was the most exciting thing he has seen so far.  
  
Wesker disappeared from the shadows and then made his way out towards the hall. He was blocked by a male figure, standing in front of him. The man did look intimidated by Wesker's appearance, which consisted of his typical black combat suit and dark shades. He looked the opposite of Wesker. The man had short blonde hair that was gelled back. He looked a little bit older than Wesker, facial wise. He in a black business suit with tie.  
  
"Ahhh, I see you've been watching this tournament." the man said to Wesker. "I hope it's to your liking." he said, crossing his arms.  
  
Wesker then smiled. "Of course. This is intriguing. Fighters possessing such powers, strengths, and abilities." He then got back to his senses. "You've seen that I was here. I'm sorry, but I can't let you live. Nothing personal, it's just business..." Wesker said as he pulled out a silenced handgun.  
  
The man simply kept his arms crossed and laughed. "Heheheheheheheheh, don't be so foolish..." he replied back to Wesker. Before Wesker could pull the trigger, the man yelled "Reppu-Ken!!!!" Performing an uppercut, he sent forth a wave of blue energy that traveled on the ground.  
  
"Nice try, but not good enough!!!" Wesker yelled as he jumped over the projectile and leaped for the man.  
  
"You think?" the man asked out of sarcasm. As Wesker lunged forth, the man quickly grabbed him. Immediately, he slammed Wesker to the ground.  
  
"What? This can't be." Wesker said, looking up at the man.  
  
The man looked at the downed Wesker. "Double Reppu-Ken!!!" he yelled as me made two energy waves and connected into one. The larger energy wave headed towards Wesker, who rolled out of the way and got to his feet. He jumped up and looked at Wesker's shades. "Shippu-Ken!" the man said, as he shot a blue wave of energy downwards, that connected with Wesker's chest.  
  
"Gah!" Wesker said, stumbling back some. "You'll pay..." he said, running at the man with increased speed. He wasn't human anymore. Standing there, the man in the black suit waited. As Wesker got close, the man jumped up and did a spinning hook kick. "No!" Wesker said, stumbling back.  
  
He tried to get a few shots in, but the man was too quick for that. To end this fight, the man performed one last move on Wesker. Wesker got up close again and he took his chance to end this fight. "Raging Storm!!!" he yelled as blue pillars of energy engulfed him and went through Wesker. This was too much for Wesker to handle.  
  
"Gah! What is this power?" Wesker asked as he flew back and hit the wall. He couldn't fight anymore, Wesker laid there as the man approached him.  
  
"Hmmm, I would kill you. But I'm not..." he said, kneeling down in front of Wesker.  
  
Adjusting his shades, Wesker laughed some. "Heh, this means you want something of me." Wesker said to the man.  
  
"You catch on pretty quick. I could use a man like you." he said to Wesker.  
  
Wesker sat up some and replied to the man; "Sorry, but I've sold myself to a corporation. Known as the HCF."  
  
"That's too bad, but maybe I can use you temporarily. I can help you, if you can help me." he offered Wesker.  
  
For a bit, Wesker put some thought into the offer. "Yes, I believe I can use your services. I'll do whatever you want until the tournament's over. But I'll need your services, too." Wesker said, bargaining with the man.  
  
"I see you're a man of business, heheheheheh... I like that." the man said, helping Wesker up to his feet. "I'm am Geese Howard, and you are?" the man said, revealing himself to be Geese Howard.  
  
"I'm Albert Wesker. I see, what is it that you need of me?" Wesker asked.  
  
"Oh, we'll talk about around midnight. Find Geese Tower, I'll be on the top floor." Geese said, walking off.  
  
"Hmmm, this fool can be of some use to me." Wesker thought to himself. He went back to watch the next match. Keeping in the shadows, Wesker continued to gather battle data on the fighters. However, he wasn't the only one keeping check on the matches.  
  
DeeJay vs. Mudman  
  
The next fight has started. "Fighters, Mudman and DeeJay Maximum approach the mat." the announcer said.  
  
DeeJay approached dressed in his kickboxing pants. They were bright red with the name 'MAXIMUM' sewn on the left side of his pants. Walking forward, DeeJay moved away from the mat as he started to shake hands and slap five with the spectators. He still remained in his cheery state of mind. DeeJay had a lovable smile.  
  
"Wow, the fans are really loving him..." Chris said.  
  
"Tonight's a good night, mon!" DeeJay announced. He then approached the mat. Following afterwards was Mudman. A crazy tribe leader and shaman. "You come well dressed for the occasion." DeeJay said to Mudman, smiling.  
  
Mudman remained silent. He was dressed like a typical tribesman and had on a very large mask. The audience didn't know what to make of him.  
  
"What in the..." Carlos said, watching Mudman carefully, Jill and Claire simply laughed at Mudman.  
  
"Is he for real?" Leon asked. He was still skeptical of the fighters.  
  
"Is he gonna fight or put a voodoo curse?" Chris asked as he snickered at Mudman's appearance.  
  
Ark then looked at the three guys, "Um, both."  
  
The fight started as Mudman started dancing around during the first few seconds of the fight. This caused the crowd to talk amongst themselves. Afterwards, he shot a blue energy projectile in the form of a little person. That caused everybody to laugh.  
  
"That's so cute, mon!" DeeJay said as the little person made from energy approached him.  
  
"What the hell is that? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Chris asked and then laughed afterwards.  
  
The blue little figure got to DeeJay and multiplied. In a circle, they started to dance all around the Jamaican kickboxer. "What is this, mon?" They started to take effect on DeeJay as he felt all sick and dizzy. Quickly, DeeJay countered as he performed an uppercut at Mudman. "Max Out!!!" DeeJay yelled as a wave of energy shot out.  
  
Quickly, Mudman blocked with his mask. But DeeJay got out of the trick. Immediately he jumped forward and hit Mudman in the gut with a front snap kick and turned around attacking with the other foot. Jumping up, Mudman countered as he jumped up and spun his mask around like a tornado.  
  
"Good one, mon!" DeeJay yelled as he got hit several times and decided to do another move of his own. Using his right fist, he started jabbing Mudman repeatedly as he turned into an uppercut. It looked like that DeeJay was punching like a machinegun.  
  
Both men flew back but landed on their feet. Running at Mudman, DeeJay attacked with three jabs and an uppercut, which was blocked by the mask. Taking his chance, Mudman attacked with a front kick to DeeJay's gut. DeeJay stumbled back and countered with a spinning backfist. It made the mask spin around some as it whacked DeeJay several times.  
  
"Max Out!!!" DeeJay yelled as it connected with Mudman. He ran at the witch doctor and jumped upwards and spun around in circles. In the air, DeeJay executed as many kicks as he could. Mudman was only able to block half of them and took damage from the others. Both men landed on the ground as DeeJay attacked with a spinning hook kick that connected with the back of Mudman's head.  
  
Following up, DeeJay attacked with another Max Out. Another wave of energy went right at Mudman. Getting hit, Mudman started to become more disoriented. DeeJay continued to advance on Mudman and attacked with that same double kick that he used earlier in the match. He followed up with an assault of punches. It consisted of left jabs, right crosses, and hook shots. To the best of his ability, Mudman used his mask as a shield.  
  
With Mudman taken off guard, DeeJay approached and attacked with a fury of roundhouse kicks to the face and stomach area. Taking his chance, DeeJay performed his Jackknife Maximum technique. Spinning up in the air, DeeJay kicked Mudman repeatedly.  
  
"I'm gonna end this now, mon." DeeJay said, looking at Mudman. Using his energy, DeeJay executed an uppercut that sent Mudman in the air. Landing, DeeJay used his machine gun uppercut to deal in more damage to Mudman. Afterwards, Mudman landed on the mat all injured.  
  
"One...more...thing..." Mudman said. For one last attack, Mudman produced a big colored mask and wore it. Sitting down, he played the bongos. Much to the crowd's disbelieve and dismay. A column of light materialized around DeeJay and two angels picked him up. Flying upwards, the Angels dropped DeeJay to the ground. The impact of the fall injured DeeJay. After the attack, Mudman fell to the ground.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Leon asked.  
  
Still able to walk, DeeJay limped forward and helped Mudman to his feet. The paramedics quickly rushed to the two fighters. Both men were escorted back inside. The crowd cheered at the display of good sportsmanship.  
  
"That was a fast, but amazing fight..." Leon said, looking at the exiting fighters.  
  
"My compliments to the two of them..." Barry said.  
  
"That was the last match for the night. Come back tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning. First match starts at nine-thirty. Ends at midnight." announced one of the officials. The crowd started to grunt and grumble some, but they left the stadium.  
  
"Well, guess it's back to the hotel room." Chris said, getting up from his seat. He stretched out some as he could hear his joints popping back into place.  
  
"I have to admit, those were some great matches." Jill added, getting up from her seat. Moving her neck from left to right, she could feel it pop back into place. It felt great. "I can't wait to see, who fights next."  
  
The whole group left the stadium and headed towards their hotel rooms. In the locker room, the fighters were applauding both DeeJay and Mudman. Staggering, DeeJay placed Mudman's arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, DeeJay..." Mudman said, holding his mask in the other arm.  
  
"No problem, mon. Tis a good fight." DeeJay replied back to his former opponent with a smile. "Let's go have some fun tonight, eh?" DeeJay offered in the tone of his Jamaican accent. The other fighters cheered with Mudman giving a thumbs up.  
  
"Hey DeeJay, those were some great moves." Guile said, approaching him. He then looked at Mudman. "I don't know what those moves were, but they looked out of this world."  
  
"Trade secret, my friend..." Mudman said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... You fought great, too." Guile said, helping Mudman to the bench.  
  
"Thank you..." replied the witch doctor.  
  
"Let's get cleaned up before we go out." Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry..." Ryu said, rubbing his tummy. The other fighters just looked at him.  
  
Ken shook his head and looked at his friend. "Ryu, you're always hungry. I remember several years back, you nearly ate us outta house and home."  
  
The fighters then left and went out to this very big restaurant. They toasted to the first fight. Some people had other plans instead. Albert Wesker approached Geese Tower in Osaka, Japan. Entering inside, Wesker was escorted towards an elevator and taken to the top floor.  
  
Wesker was still outfitted in his black combat suit and shades. As the elevator stopped, both the doors opened. Slowly, he stepped out and looked around the top floor. The floor was ladened with laquered wood. It was like he was in some shrine or dojo. All around the room were Japanese decorations.  
  
"Brings back old times..." Wesker said to himself. He then heard a voice coming from nowhere.  
  
"I've see you've agreed to come..." said the voice. Wesker immediately recognized the voice. He continued to look around in all directions. "Here I am..." said the voice as a light turned on and revealed him to be Geese Howard. "Double-Reppu Ken!!!" he yelled as he sent forth two energy waves and combined them into one.  
  
"This again..." Wesker replied, simply stepping to the side.  
  
Geese was dressed in his martial arts outfit. A long sleeve white gi top and long red baggy gi pants. Immediately, he jumped up in the air and yelled "Shippu-Ken!!!" send and air shot flying at Wesker.  
  
"Those tricks are getting old, Geese..." Wesker said, doing a forward roll to dodge the shot. "I won't fall for the same stuff twice!" he yelled, running right at Geese.  
  
"Give it your best shot, bitch!" Geese yelled as he stood his ground.  
  
Wesker attempted to hit Geese with a powerful right hook. Instead Geese countered and grabbed Wesker and threw him to the ground. "What the?" Wesker asked, being thrown to the ground. "How can this be?" Wesker asked as he attempted to footsweep Geese.  
  
"Nice try, you're dead meat!!!" Geese yelled, countering the footsweep and grabbed Wesker again. Wesker fell victim to the same move again.  
  
Slowly Wesker got up and saw Geese running at him. He didn't have time to react as Wesker attacked with a quick double kick. Wesker was down on the floor again. He got up again and tried to distance himself from Geese. Reaching for his holster, Wesker pulled out a Desert Eagle and aimed it at Geese Howard.  
  
"Now, it seems I have the upper hand now..." Wesker said, aiming the gun right at Geese's chest.  
  
Geese simply crossed his arms and laughed at Wesker. "Heheheheheheheheh... You think I'm afraid of a gun?" he asked out of humor.  
  
"Let's see..." Wesker said, firing four consecutive shots at Geese."  
  
Waiting for the right moment, Geese saw the rounds flying at him. At that moment, Geese yelled, "Ja-Ei-Ken!!!" as he quickly slid under the four rounds from the Desert Eagle. Going fast, Geese got to Wesker and executed three blows. The gun was then knocked out of Wesker's hand.  
  
"Unbelievable..." Wesker said, stumbling back. "Dammit, the T-Virus in my system is supposed to be the most powerful thing in the world..."  
  
Geese simply shook his head. "You thought wrong... I would kill you, but like I said, I need your services."  
  
"Oh, that's right..." Wesker said, slowly getting up from the ground and dusting himself off." he then took a seat as Geese poured two glasses of Brandy. He then gave a glass to Wesker, who took it and sipped it. "Thank you, this is good..."  
  
"Now on for business." Geese said to Wesker. "I need you to help me get rid of several fighters, who've ruined my plans in the past."  
  
"I see. I'm going to need to call some of my men and gather weapons." Wesker replied back to Geese.  
  
"That's fine. They go by the name of Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Mai Shiranui, and Takuma Sakazaki." Geese added and continued, "I can't have them ruining my plans to take the Orochi powers from certain fighters."  
  
"Would Rugal Bernstein be one of those Orochi people?" Wesker asked.  
  
"How do you know Rugal?" Geese asked out of interest.  
  
Wesker then took another sip of Brandy. "I was recently beaten by him. I felt humiliated. He said for me not to get in the way. At first, I found someone by the name of Gouki. He unleashed the Satsu No Hadou on me. I vowed that I would find him and take that power. Then when I was defeated by Rugal, I vowed to take the Orochi power, too."  
  
"Quite ambitious aren't we?" Geese rhetorically asked Wesker. "If you help me out, I can give you the Orochi power, too..." he offered Wesker. "May I ask what you want those powers for?" Geese asked.  
  
"Yes, I used to work for the Umbrella Corporation. Worked there for about twenty years." Wesker said, standing up and walked around slowly.  
  
"The pharmaceutical company?" Geese asked as Wesker nodded some.  
  
"We were secretly conducting illegal genetic research. We've created one virus, called the T-Virus. It's main design was to create the host into a powerful monster called a Tyrant. It the chances were one in a million. The others turned into the undead." Wesker continued on.  
  
"You mean Umbrella was responsible for Raccoon City?" Geese asked.  
  
"Yes. The first virus was worked on by a Doctor James Marcus. My friend, William Birkin and I murdered him over ten years ago. We continued to conduct our research. The corporation was founded by both Spencer and Ashford. The Ashfords were a prestigous family. The person who built the mansion was buried alive and we used his daughter for various experiments. She was thought to be dead. The T-Virus can mutate anything it infects. It can range from plants to animals."  
  
"That's interesting..." Geese said.  
  
"Yes, it is. Things seemed to go well. Until the people in the mansion became infected. Umbrella placed me in the STARS group. Umbrella had many people in Raccoon City in their pockets. That included the chief of police, Brian Irons. The zombies and monsters escaped and started to attack people. Victims were eaten alive. To end the complaints, the STARS team was sent. This was my initial plan to gather test data for the monsters. Bravo Team was the first to be sent in. The helicopter crashed. Both split up. James Marcus came back from the dead. If word got out, it would be the end of Umbrella and possibly my career." Wesker said.  
  
"How did James Marcus come back to life, anyway?" Geese asked.  
  
"One of the virus filled leeches entered his system, after we killed him. Birkin stayed with Umbrella, because he needed more time to work on his more power G-Virus. Which can infect anything. I simply said goodbye to Umbrella and sold myself to an opposing corporation known as the HCF. They wanted the test data. Birkin gave me a sample of the T-Virus. It would enable me to die and then come back to life. I didn't know that the remants of STARS would survive this far. I injected myself with the T- Virus and then showed them the Tyrant. I let it get free and led it towards my direction. It impaled me and made it look like I got killed." Wesker stated.  
  
"I see. You're living proof of this..." Geese said.  
  
"Correct. I was brought back to life. I looked normal on the outside; but, inside, I was completely different. I was no longer human. But in return I received power. My next objective was to retrieve the G-Virus. With the outbreak, I employed a criminal spy named Ada Wong. I was surprised that she'd develop feelings for the rookie cop, Leon S. Kennedy. Then there was the part about Chris' sister, Claire. Hunk, one of Umbrella's operatives made it with the G-Virus. That mission was scrubbed." Wesker continued to tell Geese the whole story.  
  
"Go on..." Geese said to Wesker.  
  
"I didn't meet Chris or Claire Redfield, until several months later. Claire was captured and was taken to Rockfort Island. It seemed that Alexia Ashford was put in cryo-sleep for many years. We were to take the powerful T-Alexia virus. I had no idea that I would run into Chris Redfield on the way. Alexia was killed; but, she infected Steve Burnside, another survivor from the island. We ended up taking Steve's body to use on research. I vowed that I would kill anybody that got in my way. It's been like that and it always will. I don't care if they are fighters or not; cross me and they die. We have one of the survivors in our custody; a little girl named Sherry Birkin." Wesker bluntly put it.  
  
"I like the way you think, Wesker..." Geese said.  
  
"I've been spying on them. They came to see the tournament." Wesker said. "I want to use those powers and elimate them off the face of this earth." He then looked at Geese.  
  
"I'll help you eliminate them." Geese offered. "Bring Sherry to us... I can use her as bait."  
  
"I like the way you think, too." Wesker said. "Maybe I can use some of our creations on them."  
  
"I'm taking interest in what the T-Virus can do. I can finally make all of Southtown kneel before me." Geese said.  
  
"All of Southtown, why not the world?" Wesker offered. 


	38. Infectious Evil Arises

Infectious Evil Arises  
  
Outskirts of Osaka  
  
It was getting late. The first night of the tournament was over. There were three singles matches to start off that night. Each of them had produced a winner. Winner of the first match was Jotaro Kujo, grandson of Joseph Joestar. The second winner was a mystical Indian fighter by the name of Dhalsim, who defeated the mummy known as Anakaris. The last winner of the night was the kickboxer and musician known as the 'Southern Comet', DeeJay Maximum.  
  
Four friends were walking through the back trails of their neighborhood. Been awhile, but they've all rejoined just for this tournament. None of them have competed in the tournament, yet. There were two tournament veterans amongst the four friends. One of them had on a dark green school uniform and a white headband around his forehead.  
  
He was known as Kyo Kusanagi, who competed in this tournament twice. Kyo formed a new rivalry and friendship against the master of Shotokan Karate; Ryu Hoshi. But, he's still retained his rivalry with the bearer of the dark purple flame; Iori Yagami. Kyo could perfectly remember the Satsu No Hadou erupting from Ryu and the Orochi erupting from Iori.  
  
Another thing he could perfectly remember was the battle between Gouki and Rugal Bernstein. They didn't know what happened; but, it left Osaka in flames. With the combined efforts of the many fighters, the flames were extinguished.  
  
Walking next to him was his long time friend; Benimaru Nikaido, who wore on white dress pants and a short tanktop. His blonde hair was electrically charged up. It looked extremely spiky. He too competed in the first two millenium tournaments.  
  
"That was some night, eh Kyo?" Benimaru asked his long time friend.  
  
Kyo nodded and agreed. What he couldn't believe was what they actually saw with the first fight between Jotaro Kujo and the English thug, known as Birdie. "Can you believe what you saw with that Jotaro Kujo?" asked Kyo.  
  
"I see it; but, I don't believe it!" Shingo replied to Kyo's question. It was getting late and the four friends continued down the dark road.  
  
Goro turned and faced the group. "I'd never imagine that this tournament would be big."  
  
"I'd say." replied Kyo. "The hell was that thing?" he asked, adding to the comment.  
  
"That was so amazing!!!" yelled Shingo.  
  
The four friends continued down the dark streetside. Looking around, Shingo started to sniff around. Something in the air didn't feel right.  
  
"Shingo, what the hell are you doing?" asked Benimaru, who crossed his arms and looked at Shingo. Kyo and Goro soon stopped to look at Shingo's strange behavior.  
  
"Shingo?" Goro asked out of concern. The three friends just stood there and watched Shingo sniff around the area.  
  
"Did any of you guys fart?" asked Shingo, who kept on sniffing around. The other three just shook their heads and proceeded without Shingo. All of a sudden, they could hear weak moans coming from the darkness. "Where's that coming from? Let's check it out. Maybe, it's just someone taking a dump."  
  
"Shingo, you have any idea how wrong that sounded?" asked Benimaru, who snickered some.  
  
Thinking about it, Shingo got what Benimaru asked. "Wait! No, that's not what I meant!"  
  
The four of them continued down as the stench got stronger to a point, where they had to clench their noses. Moaning sounds got louder and louder. Slowly, human like figures started to limp out of the shadows. Each of them gave off that awful stench that Shingo smelled earlier.  
  
"What in the..." Goro said as he looked at one of the people. The flesh on the person's face seemed to have rotten off. They looked hideous and gave off an awful odor. Instead of walking right, they staggered towards the four friends.  
  
Benimaru got in his fighting stance. He was a bit scared at the sight of these things. "What are they? They look human; but, they're not..."  
  
They looked to see more of them feasting on the corpse of a young woman. All four of them were horrified. This was something they thought only existed in the movies.  
  
"Zombies?" asked Shingo. The group of zombies set their sites on the four friends. They had no choice but to fight. There were about twelve zombies in front of them. Each one would have to take on three zombies each. This was a whole new experience for the group.  
  
Kyo looked right at the zombies. His right hand immediately caught fire. The group was ready to take action. "This looks to be much different. Could it be the NESTS cartel?" Kyo thought to himself. His eyes started to twitch some just looking at the undead. Chewed up and bloody human flesh were slowly falling from their mouths.  
  
"Let's get 'em!!!!" yelled Benimaru as all four of them ran at the zombies. At the same time, the hungry zombies reached out and staggered towards them. As the four friends fought off the zombies, there would be other people around, who would have their own experiences.  
  
With his ignited hand, Kyo dashed forward and executed a flaming punch to the first zombie. Shingo threw another zombie and three more zombies. Goro started tossing around the other zombies. And Benimaru used his electric ki to sizzle some of the other zombies.  
  
Nearby on another street-  
  
At the same time, Billy Lee and his girlfriend, Marian was walking down a nearby street. Billy's brother, Jimmy followed shortly behind. Accompanying Jimmy was a Russian woman named Sonia Romanenko. The two couples were enjoying the night. It was a great night to go around the city of Osaka.  
  
"Billy, this was great." Marian said, smiling at her fiance. Marian was kidnapped a few times by the Shadow Warriors; but, was rescued by both Billy and Jimmy Lee. Now the two brothers will face their enemies at this year's millenium tournament.  
  
From nearby, Billy could hear some fighting and loud moaning sounds. Quickly, he stopped and held his right arm out to block Marian's way. Looking at Billy, Marian crossed her arms.  
  
"Billy, what's the meaning of this?" Marian asked out of curiously. She was a bit annoyed by this. Several human like figures started to step out into the light. They looked like the same ones that Kyo and the others are now fighting off.  
  
"Billy, what are those?" asked Marian, who put her guard up. The Lee brothers have now had their fill of the undead, manufactured by the Umbrella agency.  
  
"Billy, what's going on?" asked Jimmy, who looked around to see zombies approaching them. "Whew, they stink!" Jimmy also added to his recent comment.  
  
"Guys, they look like zombies..." Marian replied with a hint of terror in her heart. She was somewhat shaking. "I know this is only in the movies... But, they're here in front of us!"  
  
"Everybody, keep together!" Jimmy shouted as all four of them bunched up together. Together, they've gotten each other's backs in this.  
  
"Could it be the Shadow Warriors or the work of Oni?" asked Sonia.  
  
Billy slightly looked at Sonia. "I doubt it. Not the work of either of them." All four of them came together as the group of flesh hungry and blood thirsty zombies approached. Their painful moans got louder and louder.  
  
Another area-  
  
Strider Hiryu had his sword known as 'Cypher' drawn. "It seems that you demons have followed me from that dreaded island..."  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Strider immediately ran at two zombies. With a few swipes, Strider dashed by as the zombies were hacked in half. Blood and guts flung everywhere. Spinning the blade in a few circular motions, Strider hacked up a few more zombies.  
  
With lightning speed, Strider managed to eliminate the zombies around him in just a matter of seconds. Strider Hiryu perfectly remembered Rockfort Island, before he completely decimated everything before leaving. He saw the horrors of the island.  
  
What he never knew was that it was the doing of the Umbrella Corporation. Strider Hiryu just happened to stumble upon one of their secret testing facilities. More and more zombies were headed towards Strider's direction. The ninja warrior was ready to take them out.  
  
Suddenly, loud and fast machine-gun fire came out from the upper left. Each round quickly tore a zombie into shreds. Looking upwards, he could see Jin Saotome and his giant robot; Blodia. Getting into Blodia's control, Jin continued to fire machine-gun rounds at the group of hungry zombies.  
  
Looking at the computer map, Jin saw that there were other people engaged in combat against the undead. Jin looked around and saw both groups having to dispatched of the zombies in their respective areas. Everybody was huffing and puffing afterwards.  
  
After awhile, all three groups got together. The ten of them looked around and saw the dead and torn up bodies laying around. It was truly a sickening sight. Marian quickly hid her face in Billy's chest. Slowly, everybody started to walk back. Kyo and his friends went over to his house.  
  
Everybody else went back to their hotel rooms. All the fighters stayed in the same hotel for the duration of the tournament. Native fighters were allowed to stay at their homes. Secretly, Umbrella agents were placed around the scene. Carefully, they picked up all evidence of the T-Virus.  
  
Hotel-  
  
Chris Redfield and the others were lucky enough to be at the same hotel as the other fighters. He was sitting at the bar area with Jill Valentine and Leon Kennedy. Each of them were having daiquiris. Sitting at one area was William Guile, Charlie Nash, Sodom, and Rolento Schugerg. Each man had a beer bottle in their hands.  
  
"Guile, that's enough beer" Rolento said, taking the next bottle away from Guile.  
  
Immediately swiping the bottle back, Guile glared at Rolento. "Dammit, I'll know when it's enough."  
  
"Be on your guard, you opponent for tomorrow is Jhun Hoon" Charlie said, taking the bottle away from Guile. "Jhun Hoon is one of the reigning Tae Kwon Do champions in all of Korea."  
  
Guile sat back and stopped drinking beer. He's seen Jhun Hoon on TV and how fierce of a fighter that man is. Looking at the other side, he could see his opponent for tomorrow; Jhun Hoon.  
  
Athena Asimiya was on the stand. She was singing a few songs on karoke. The girl had an extremely beautiful voice. Jhun Hoon was completely unfocused. All of his attention was focused towards the singer, Athena Asimiya.  
  
Kim Kaphwan was sitting at the table with a plate of Korean barbeque. Sitting across from the table was his brother, Kim Sue-Il. Choi and Chang were at the bar, chugging down as much beer as possible. "Sue-Il, how have you been?" asked Kaphwan.  
  
Sue-Il simply looked at his brother and took a sip of some Tsingtao Asian beer. "It's been harsh. Me and my friends are currently looking for people to help liberate this island from the clutches of King Leo."  
  
"I hope you find those fighters, who will help you out; brother." Kaphwan stated to his brother. The two brothers enjoyed their beer and discussed old times. Kaphwan then turned his attention towards Jhun Hoon, who was oogling over Athena Asimiya.  
  
"She was the main reason, why Jhun ended up in the hospital during one of the recent tournaments" Kaphwan stated towards his brother. Simply shaking his head, he continued to eat his Korean barbeque. "Anyway, Athena was giving a concert and Jhun wanted to go see it so badly. Without watching, he got hit by a car."  
  
Guile looked at Jhun Hoon and shook his head. "I have to fight that guy?" asking himself out of sarcasm. His first opponent out of the tournament would be some Athena Asimiya fanboy.  
  
"Hey, this could play in your favor" Sawada replied. "I know Athena's gonna watch the tournament. So, that will distract Jhun enough that he can't focus."  
  
Nodding at the thought, Guile replied with "That could actually work."  
  
Meanwhile back at the bar, Chris was downing a few more daiquiris. Looking around, he was surrounded by fighters from around the world. There were plenty of American fighters in this tournament. One of them he perfectly remembered at the opening was the one known as Ken Masters.  
  
Barry Burton has been a specator for these many tournaments. He perfectly knows about almost each fighter. But, the man was sleeping in his room. Carlos sat at a table alone and depressed. He looked around and watched the women gather around the fighters.  
  
"What do these fighters have that I don't..." Carlos grumbled to himself. "Those people wouldn't survive if this place went under attack by the undead..." thinking to himself. He just sat back and drank his soda. Carlos was obviously jealous that he didn't possess the fighting skills.  
  
Edge and Rebecca were keeping to themselves. She was actually having a great time with the highschool student known as Edge. He was the first foreign person that he dated and vice-versa for Edge. The first American female he oogled over was the student from Pacific High, known as Tiffany Lords.  
  
A cheerleader and girlfriend to the student known as Roy Bromwell. Both Tiffany Lords and Roy Bromwell were amongst the students taking down the corrupt Justice High. Afterwards, the students from the different highschools united and became friends.  
  
What they didn't know was that a new evil would arise. It would be more severe than Justice High. Edge leaned back to the chair and looked at Rebecca's beautiful and seductive eyes. Rebecca was the first woman to come into his life, that caused him to relax and loosen up some.  
  
"You're the first person to come into my life that caused me to show my wild side. I love it" Rebecca said to Edge, who blushed at her remark.  
  
"Um, yeah! I feel the same" Edge replied, trying to regain his composure. Though, they have just met, Edge was slowly falling for this American woman. But, this would only be for a few days. Rebecca and her friends were strictly here on vacation.  
  
Not wanting this night to end, Edge and Rebecca drew closer to each other and embraced in sweet, passionate, and loving kisses. This was the first time that Edge has Frenched someone. He was enjoying this moment. He was a normal person, not a gang member at Gedo High.  
  
At a distance, people were watching the two. Shoma, Roberto, and Nagare sat back eating chips and drinking sodas. They were loving it. The three of them saw that Edge was simply putty in the hands of Rebecca Chambers.  
  
At another table, Roy Bromwell had a video camera and was secretly taping Edge with Rebecca. Him and the other students were enjoying the fact that Edge was a softie.  
  
At another area of the large dining area, Dan Hibiki was prancing around all happy. "I had sex, last night!!!" Dan announced all happy and such. Everybody else just shook their heads and turned away.  
  
"Who the hell would sleep with him?" Rick Stroud thought to himself. This was his first millenium tournament. He couldn't believe that he would have to put up with annoying people like Dan Hibiki. Sitting at his table was Alfred, a martial artist and talented pilot.  
  
Alfred couldn't bare to look at Dan Hibiki. "He's bragging about it?" asking himself. What they didn't know was that Ada Wong fucked him out of pity. The pilot went back to eating his meal. He couldn't stand the sound of Dan's ranting of how he had gotten laid the last night.  
  
Guy Hinato and Cody Onahan kept to themselves. Neither any of them could bare to hear Dan's ranting. Immediately, the two left the bar and headed towards their hotel rooms. As the two men proceed out of the dining area, they ran into Billy Lee and the others, whom were heading back to the hotel.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Billy Lee?" asked Cody Onahan. "I've seen you fight in tournaments, you were great" he added.  
  
"Thanks, I've heard of you, too. I look forward to going against you, too." Billy said, while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cody asked the man.  
  
"It was horrible, there were zombies. Dozens of them" replied a shaken up Marian Martin.  
  
"Zombies, you said?" asked Guy Hinato.  
  
Looking at the shaken up Marian, the other fighters rushed over to where she was. Hearing of all the commotion, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine went to the crowd. They overheard the conversation. After several minutes, they heard about Marian's story of the zombies and the several dead bodies.  
  
Seems that none of the fighters believed her in the first place. They went back to their areas and continued on with the celebration. Marian was enraged that nobody believed her in the first place. Slowly, Chris Redfield approached the four people.  
  
"I believe you..." Chris said to the four of them. "Listen, since they don't believe you. We'll talk about this upstairs."  
  
"Who are you people?" asked Jimmy Lee, crossing his arms with suspicious looks at both Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine.  
  
"We can't tell you here" Jill stated to Jimmy. Agreeing the group immediately headed upstairs. A half hour later, the two of them explained the whole situation of the T-Virus, Raccoon City, other facilities, HCF, and the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"Whoa, that's some deep shit..." Jimmy said. He saw the zombies; but, hearing what the two former STARS members had to say, it simply blew his mind. "Zombies and an evil corporation. That's even deeper than the Shadow Warriors my brother and I had constantly fought" he finished.  
  
"What I'd like to know is what interest Umbrella has in Osaka..." Chris stated to the group. "Could it be the tournament?" asking himself. "It's possible. Meaning all the fighters are in danger" saying to the group.  
  
"Zombies, we can handle them" Billy Lee said to Chris.  
  
Jill immediately cut into the conversation. "It's not just zombies. Umbrella has a legion of bio-engineered freaks. Those things killed our teammates several years back" she replied to Billy Lee's comment. The conversation about the Umbrella Corporation continued.  
  
Umbrella HQ-  
  
The ressurected Alexia Ashford sat in her chair and looked at the big monitor. A call was transmitted to her room as the man's voice said, "Mistress Alexia, we've found the person."  
  
"Bring him up on screen" Alexia ordered. Doing as told, a picture of Strider Hiryu was brought up. "This was just taken with the incident with our subjects..." Alexia said, looking at the picture of Strider Hiryu. "His name is Strider Hiryu?" asked Alexia.  
  
With an evil grin, she has found her target. The ninja known as Strider Hiryu. "Remarkable, these fighters do not need weapons to take on the legions of our undead" thinking to herself. Her main focus was on the one known as Strider Hiryu.  
  
Strider Hiryu had recently destroyed her island. Now she was plotting her revenge against the futuristic ninja, known as the Strider. 


	39. Former STARS and Fighters Unite

Former STARS and Fighters Unite  
At that moment, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine left the hotel room of both Billy and Jimmy Lee. Both former STARS members had worried and concerned looks on their faces. Things were slowly becoming apparent. Umbrella has a secret facility somewhere around the city of Osaka. Immediately, Chris and Jill went back to their hotel room.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Chris immediately took his bag and pulled out a black shirt. Stepping inside the bathroom, he removed his shirt and placed on the black one. Luckily, Barry came prepared upon arrival to Japan. Immediately, Chris changed out of his casual clothes and put on his nighttime outfit. He quickly holstered a baretta with a side holster and placed it around him.  
  
Picking out a black leather jacket, Chris placed it on to conceal the gun. Seconds later, Jill Valentine entered the room, dressed in her nighttime mission outfit. She had on black jeans, leather shoes, and a black tanktop. Her hair was tied into a small ponytail. Pulling her pant legs up, she revealed to have two small and compact handguns.  
  
Looking at each other, they both nodded. Jill had a small bag with her. Inside, there was a digital video camera. This was to show proof that the zombies really did exist. Both of them left the room and locked up afterwards. Chris led the way as they went down the hall and into the elevator that had just opened. Stepping inside the elevator with them was England's number one boxer; Dudley. Dudley carried with him his lucky boxing gloves. He was dressed in formal attire. Tuxedo pants, a white long rolled up sleeve shirt, black suspenders, and a bow-tie.  
  
Two more people entered inside the elevator. Another one was the international actor; Fei-Long. The other person inside the elevator was the wrestler known as R. Mika. She wasn't wearing her wrestling attire but more casual wear. Her outfit consisted of baggy jeans, some sneakers, and an untucked shirt. Mika's blonde hair was concealed under a cap that was worn on backwards.  
  
R. Mika had a slightly depressed look on her face. For whole elevator ride down, she had a downed look. Chris couldn't help himself but ask. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her. Then Jill interrupted.  
  
"Hey wait, aren't you Rainbow Mika, the famous wrestler from Russia?" she asked her. Rainbow Mika slowly nodded.  
  
Dudley turned around and looked at her and asked "What's wrong, lass?" He was trying his best to cheer R. Mika up. But, it was of no avail.  
  
"Mika, come with me and we'll talk about it" Fei-Long offered.  
  
Mika shook her head and refused. "I'm sorry. I need to go find Dan Hibiki..." she replied back to Fei-Long. Fei-Long's jaw immediately dropped.  
  
"Wha-wha? Dan? Oh wait, I remember. You have feelings for Dan... What happened?" the martial arts actor asked her.  
  
Mika remained silent. She didn't want to say anything else to him. The elevator immediately stopped at the first floor as everybody stepped out. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were about to exit the hotel, until Dudley stopped them.  
  
"Excuse me, mind if I join the two of you?" Dudley asked. The two of them thought about it.  
  
Chris looked at the man and recognized who he was. "Wait! You're England's number one boxer!" he said to the man.  
  
"Glad I have fans" Dudley replied to Chris' statement.  
  
"Sure, you can. We're investigating this brief area. Anyway, we could use all the protection we can get" Jill said to Dudley with a smile. Looking at Jill smile at Dudley made Chris slightly agitated.  
  
"Charming. I'd be delighted to" the boxer said to Jill. Slowly all three of them left. The group was immediately stopped by Guy Hinato.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Chris, getting slighty impatient.  
  
"I'm Guy Hinato, I saw you two talked with the four of them earlier" Guy replied to the group of three people. "I'm curious to hear. I heard stories from the person named Edge" he finished. He looked at both former STARS members, who immediately nodded.  
  
"Better safe than sorry" Jill replied back to Guy's comment. The sexy looking former STARS member added "Besides, I feel safe with these guys." Dudley seemed to twitch with Guy blushing some. Looking at how attractive Jill was, Guy would try to hook up with her in an instant. But he was already faithful to his girlfriend, Rena.  
  
"Guy, where you going?" asked Cody Onahan, who quickly approached the four. He was immediately followed by United States Karate champion, Allen Snider. Both were dressed in their casual gear.  
  
The uniformed Bushin-style ninja looked back at Cody. "We're going to check something out. Could use you. Just like old times fighting against the Mad Gears" he added to his longtime friend, Cody. "With us on this, Allen?" Guy asked, turning his attention towards Allen Snider.  
  
"Sure, I'm game" Allen replied as he agreed. Both he and Cody followed Guy and the other three people. All six of them exited the hotel.  
  
Listening to the directions that Billy Lee told them, Chris Redfield led the way. It was getting darker by the hour, forcing Jill to use her flashlight. Slowly, they walked down the back areas and found themselves in the park area a half hour later. The park seemed to be awfully quiet.  
  
"Where exactly did they go?" asked Cody, who was scratching his head. All six of them continued to search around the area.  
  
"What's that putrid smell?" asked Allen as he covered his nose. One area of the park had a bad smell. Smelled like rotten meat. It had a disgusting and sour smell. "This smells bad..." Allen thought to himself. Looking around, he saw crows pecking at four dead bodies.  
  
"Everybody, over here!!!" Allen shouted, kneeling down to the corpse of a middle aged Japanese man. Seems that the body had been cannibalized by some animal or other creature. Looking upward, Allen saw that he was approached by several figures.  
  
"Hey, get the paramedics..." Allen said but stopped immediately. The people looked exactly like the victims. Their bodies were mutilated and bloody. Those people were human but they didn't look or act like it in the first place. A group of zombies kneeled around one corpse and started to feast on it.  
  
"Uggghhh, I think I'm going to be sick..." Allen said as he quickly stood up. Standing there, he immediately got into his fighting stance. It was clear, who those people were. "You sick cannibals" Allen said, getting slightly furious.  
  
The cannibalistic zombies immediately sent their sights on Allen Snider; their next fresh meal. All of them immediately staggered towards Allen, who backed away some.  
  
His eyes widened some to see some of the corpses slowly rise up. "What the? I could've swore that they were dead..." thinking to himself. His thoughts were, if they were still alive, then the crows wouldn't be picking at their corpses. As the zombies drew closer, Allen continued to keep his distance, constantly backing away.  
  
"Is it possible? Billy Lee and the others were telling the actual truth?" Allen asked himself. There was only one way to find out. "Here goes..." saying to himself. Placing both hands together, Allen Snider thrusted both palms forward. "Soul Fire!!!!" he yelled, sending a red fireball, connecting with three zombies. A right arm flung off one of the zombies, who continued to approach Allen.  
  
"What in the?" asked a shocked and freaked out Allen Snider. "Soul Fire!" he yelled, launching another fireball from his palms. Two zombies got extremely close to him. "Rising Dragon!!!" Allen went, executing his very own version of a dragon punch.  
  
Immediately, Guy rushed into the scene. "Hey, you alright?" Guy asked. Allen gave the thumbs up and went ahead to fighting off the zombies. Jumping up, Guy Hinato performed his Whirlwind Kick. Blood and guts spattered everywhere as Guy's attack ripped up the decomposed bodies.  
  
"Save some for me!" Cody said immediately lunging forward with a high kick that decapited the zombie in front of him. "Criminal Upper!" he yelled turning around and executing an uppercut that formed a hurricane upward in front of him. It was powerful enough to send four zombies to the ground. Running at the downed zombies, Cody stomped on their heads.  
  
Searching around for a sharp object, Cody immediately picked it up and threw it at the nearest zombie. The object connected and plunged inside the forehead. Stopping in place, the zombie's body was wiggling before it slumped down to the ground and became limp.  
  
"Crack Kick!" the man yelled hopping forward over a downed zombie that attempted to bite his ankle. Performing a spin kick, he snapped the neck of another hungry zombie.  
  
"Justice Fist!" Allen Snider yelled thrusting forward and executing a power punch that left a hole in the zombie's chest. At the same time, he executed a powerful back kick to the forehead of another zombie. He could hear the crack of its neck, before it fell to the ground.  
  
At the same time, Guy was using his speed and quick reflexes to make quick work of the zombies around him. Running forward, Guy executed his power slide, knocking down several zombies. Using his speed, Guy dispatched of the zombies by stomping on their heads.  
  
Delicately, Dudley placed on his boxing gloves. Looking at several hungry zombies, he motioned for them to approach. Running at the zombies, he performed his Jet Uppercut technique that looked like a dragon punch. The one move connected with two of the zombies, who fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Gutter trash..." Dudley said, looking down at the zombies. It wasn't over yet. There were still a few more zombies that needed dealing with. All of them wanted to feast on Dudley's body. "You chaps are going to have to work for your supper" Dudley calmly said to the zombies.  
  
Running forward, he attacked six of the zombies with a barrage of fast punches. Afterwards, the English boxer finished up with a hard body blow. The zombies couldn't take tha damage of Dudley's fast and hard punches. He could hear their limbs crack and break.  
  
Quickly turning around, Dudley was about to take down another zombie. Immediately, the zombie took several gunshots to the chest and head. The zombie immediately fell to the ground lifeless. Looking to his right, he saw Jill Valentine standing there holding double handguns.  
  
"Thanks, lass..." Dudley said, saluting Jill for her efforts. Three zombies attempted to grab Dudley as he quickly rushed and ducked under. Smiling, Dudley unleashed a powerful uppercut to the zombies. Turning around, Dudley attacked with fast jabs and a powerful right hook.  
  
Dudley continued to box out the zombies in front of him. At the same time, Chris Redfield took out his beretta and fired at the rest of the zombies. More and more zombies started to appear. All six of them continued to fight off the horde of flesh hungry zombies.  
  
"Damn, I'm out of ammo!" Chris said, holstering his beretta in place. The zombies got closer to Chris. "Is this the end?" thinking to himself. Suddenly, a voice came out from nowhere.  
  
"Electric Snake!!!" yelled Necro, who immediately arrived from the scene. Both of his hands were fully charged with electricity as he slammed them to the ground. It created a trail of electricity that went towards and surged around the zombies that approached Chris.  
  
The zombies started to become fused with electricity. Seconds later, their heads bursted open and fell to the ground. Some of their limbs were jerking wildly.  
  
"Whoa..." Chris replied in amazement. He then looked at Necro and immediately jumped back. "Whoa!" Chris said and then added "thanks friend..."  
  
"Get to cover!" Necro yelled as he continued to attack the zombies. Standing there, he let the zombies bite him. But unfortunately, the zombies couldn't sink their teeth inside Necro's steel like body. Immediately, Necro charged himself full of electricity that surged through the zombies.  
  
Those zombies were quickly dispatched in the same manner of Necro's 'Electric Snake' technique. More zombies started to bunch up and close in on Jill, who had just ran out of ammo for her guns. Suddenly, she heard a loud howl.  
  
"Take this you undead wankers!!!" yelled John Talbain, a werewolf and fighter. Leaping out of nowhere, Talbain squatted down and peformed a spinning footsweep and took out his numchukus. Using his numchukus, he started to beat the crap out of the zombies.  
  
"This isn't happening..." Jill thought to herself. Her eyes widened at the look of John Talbain. He was a werewolf; a talking werewolf.  
  
"Crime Razor!" Talbain yelled as he did an upward kick that looked like a dragon punch. Using his claws, Talbain started to slice up the rest of the zombies, that attempted to attack Jill Valentine. Spinning around with his claws. he managed to hack another group of hungry zombies in two.  
  
After several minutes of fighting, all zombies laid there in pieces. All eight of them were left standing. Not even a single scratch or bite. Cody and Allen were panting. This was extremely exhausting work. Jill was taking the pictures with her digital camera.  
  
It truly was a sickening sight. Quickly and quietly, all eight of them left. "What in the bloody hell were those things?" asked John Talbain.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ryu Hoshi sat quietly in his hotel room. He was thinking about his recent battle against the 'Supreme Master of the Fists', Gouki. The one who killed his master, Gouken. Gouki is still trying to make Ryu submit to the Satsu No Hadou and fight it out to see who is worthy of attaining its power.  
  
"Gouki, I will defeat you..." Ryu thought to himself. Immediately, Chun-Li Xiang opened the door. She was wearing casual clothes.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you" Chun-Li said.  
  
"Chun-Li?" Ryu asked as he stood up immediately. "What are you doing here?" he asked a bit nervous.  
  
"I see that you decided to enter the tournament" the woman said, getting closer to Ryu. "We both entered this tournament for our own goals..." she finished.  
  
"Still after Bison..." Ryu said to Chun-Li. He perfectly remembered her talking about her father being murdered by the hands of M. Bison, the dark and evil leader of the organization known as Shadowlaw. "I know Gouki's going to be at the tournament. I will defeat him" adding to the conversation.  
  
"It's been so long... I remember the last time we shared this moment..." she said to Ryu, moving closer and closer to him. Placing her hands on his chest, she moved her lips towards Ryu's.  
  
"Chun-Li mmmmphmmmmmmmm..." Ryu said but was cut off as his lips connected with those of Chun-Li's. Immediately they embraced each other's kiss. Feeling her warm lips, he had forgotten about Gouki for the night.  
  
Another area, Jotaro Kujo was walking all alone at night. He had on his badass looking blue school uniform and the blue cap. Like the park, it seemed too quiet. Nevertheless, Jotaro continued his path home to the Joestar Estate.  
  
Immediately, several figures attempted to attack the young Stand wielder. At that moment, Jotaro's Platinum Star materialized and started punching the shit out of several hunters. The figures revealed themselves to be hunter alphas.  
  
The punches were so powerful that it penetrated the bodies of the hunters. A mess of blood was left on the walls and the ground.  
  
"Hmph..." Jotaro replied as he continued to walk off. All seven hunters laid there dead and in pieces. Stepping through, he immediately entered the estate. Muhammad Avdol was sitting there smoking a cigarette. He was slightly pre-occupied sending ankhs of fire at the creatures that attempted to break into the mansion.  
  
Umbrella was slowly unveiling its dark plans. There were many fighters in this tournament; but, Umbrella felt confident enough that none of them would stand a chance against their genetic monsters. Slowly, the corporation was slowly gathering information on all participants in the tournament. 


	40. Goodbye, Billy Coen and welcome Ko Villh

Goodbye, Billy Coen and welcome Ko Villhem  
Billy Coen was walking the streets of Osaka. It was after that incident at the mansion; he and a young STARS member named Rebecca Chambers survived the horrendous ordeal. Both made it out a live as he walked off and continued his life of a running drifter. He had to start a whole new life again. "Officially, Lieutenant Billy Coen is dead" replied Rebecca as she saluted him. Billy returned her salute.  
  
Flasback-  
  
His old life was over. It was over from the start, since that mission in Africa. He was framed for the mass-murder of twenty three innocent African villagers. Billy was officially on the run. By the days, his hair grew longer. It would make him extremely hard to identify. Always short on cash, ex-Lieutenant Billy Coen had to turn towards a life of illegal street fighting. With his skills as a former operator in Marine Force Recon, Billy would make a formidible opponent and fighter.  
  
Billy's hair was now at shoulder length and he had a small beard. For the numerous days on the run, Billy kept on fighting and fighting. Losing some matches, but winning most of his. His attire only consisted of a few things. A black bandana around his head, black shades, a black tanktop, black shoes, and green camouflage pants. Around his hands were black fingerless gloves.  
  
The man fought like a soldier instead of a fighter, using any non-lethal technique neccessary. Billy remembered getting into a fight behind a diner in the middle of the desert one time. It was between Billy Coen and several thugs, who were harrassing a young waitress that looked about Rebecca's age. He learned basic martial arts upon joining the Marines. Combine that with the techniques he has learned now, the man was truly a professional killer. Billy could remember that one day in the diner.  
  
It was pouring hard and it was thundering extremely loud. Billy stood there surrounded by several of the thugs. He waited for the first one to attack. Out of rage, one of the thugs rushed Billy, only to be eating mud after falling victim to his fast and swift footsweep. He was an intermediate fighter; too skilled to be a novice. Billy was able to create one of his own special moves. Another thug attempted to rush Billy but fell prey to his very first special move.  
  
"Jackhammer Heel!!!!" Billy rushed as he turned around in a 180 degree motion. He shot his right leg out doing a back thrust kick. To make things more amazing, his heel started to gather energy. Mainly from the thunder as it hit Billy's right foot. Billy's leg was electrically charged and ready to use. With his body charged from the electricity, Billy unleashed a fury of kicks coming from his right leg.  
  
Repeatedly, Billy started to pound away at the thug's chest like a jackhammer. Afterwards, Billy spun his body around in a 360 degree motion and connected with a spinning hook kick to the guy's face. Quickly, Billy dropped down and executed a drop toe hold and sent the thug down to the muddy ground. Spinning around in a breakdance, Billy rushed back to his feet. His clothes were extremely wet and muddy. He didn't care one bit. All he wanted to do was teach these thugs a lesson. "Who's next?" asked Billy, as he held out his right hand. With his right hand, he motioned for the next one to attempt an attack.  
  
Not one, but two thugs rushed Billy. Both of them drew out switch blades, ready to stab the ex-Marine. Keeping calm, Billy used his right hand to grab the wrist ot the first attacker. Using his left hand, he smacked the knife away from the thug. At the same time, Billy executed a Tae Kwon Do style hook kick to knock the knife out of the second thug's hand. Using the same leg for the hook kick, Billy attacked the second thug in the left knee with a series of Muay Thai style roundhouse kicks.  
  
The thug immediately fell to one knee. With the first thug, Billy used both of his hands to hold onto the man's right arm. Using little energy, Billy tugged a bit and used the thug's own momentum against him. Seconds later, Billy executed a beautiful looking, yet painful Judo like throw that slammed the thug towards the opposite side. Four thugs were down for the count.  
  
Another thug picked up a beer bottle and immediately smashed the bottom part. Immediately, the thug charged at Billy, who calmly stepped forward and executed four frontsnap kicks with his left foot. The thug bent down forward as Billy Coen jumped up and attacked with a knee smash to the face. Feeling Billy's knee, the thug could feel one of his teeth get knocked out from its place. At the same time, he could feel his nose bleeding. Nothing he could do as he immediately hit the ground, now covered in mud.  
  
"You gotta try better than this!" Billy shouted at the thugs.  
  
The very last thug immediate ran at Billy, who waited for the right moment as he got closer. At the moment the thug was about to get to Billy, he immediately held his right arm out. Forming it like a hook, he wrapped it around the thug's neck. Quickly, Billy got behind and used his other arm to apply pleasure to the back of the head. The thug desperately tried to get out of Billy's sleeper but failed. Constantly struggling, he felt sluggish to a point, where he lost consciousness. Letting go, Billy gently laid the last thug on the ground.  
  
"They'll be alright. Give them time to rest..." Billy said, as he slowly walked off.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the young waitress. She looked similar to Rebecca chambers. But she had shoulder length blonde hair.  
  
Billy looked back at her and replied with, "A person that had once died... Call me Ko; Ko Villhem..." He walked off. To himself, he was still ex- Marine Lieutenant Billy Coen. To the outside world, he was the underground street fighter, Ko Villhem. Billy was dead and Ko was born.  
  
Travelling across the United States, Billy fought many great fighters. He even learned from them, just passing along. Billy discarded his current clothes and wore a new outfit. His new outfit consisted of white gi pants, sandals, and a USMC shirt untucked. He still retained his bandana, gloves, and shades. It was neccessary for him to pick up many skills. One skill was cooking. He would have to learn to cook for himself if there wasn't a restaurant nearby. Nevertheless, Billy continued to live his life as a drifter.  
  
Several Months Later  
  
Billy Coen was walking down a dark alleyway in the streets of Detroit, Michigan. It was late at night as he ran into some drunken soldiers. They immediately stopped Billy in his tracks. He looked completely like a homeless guy. His dark hair was down to his back and the beard had gotten longer. Billy Coen stood there with his gloves, no shirt, just a pair of shorts and a pair of worn out sneakers.  
  
They cut the talk and decided to have some fun with Billy. He had his Jackhammer Heel technique, but within several months time, new moves and techniques would be developed. "Gutted Dart!" Billy yelled as his body became enfused with red bolts of electricity. Dashing forward, Billy executed a electrically charged flying sidekick that connected with the gut of the first drunken soldier.  
  
Billy got on one knee afterwards, still surrounded by others. "Shocking Earth!" said Billy as his left fist charged with electricity. The area was damp and wet. Like a skilled soldier, Billy used anything to his advantage. Slamming his fist into the ground, the water acted as a conductor for electricity. Immediately, the rest of the soldiers got shocked and fell to the ground. Slowly getting to his feet, Billy looked around and saw that the soldiers were out cold. Nothing else he needed to do. Walking off, he stopped to hear a voice from the other side of the alley.  
  
"You bastard, what have you done to my men?" a man questioned out of anger.  
  
Billy turned around and waited for the man to step out form the dark. The man revealed himself to be a tall muscular man. He looked much older than Billy Coen. Crossing his arms, Billy paused a bit and said, "Your soldiers should be well trained for these kinds of situations. Must be the leader's incompetence..."  
  
"Watch what you're saying buddy..." the man said. He was much taller than Billy Coen. The man looked like a clean and crisp soldier. His blond hair was in a flat top. But it looked military style. His outfit consisted of green camouflage pants, black boots, dog tags around his neck, and a green tanktop.  
  
Looking at the uniform, he noticed the name of 'US Air Force' on the tag. Billy smirked a bit and looked back to the man. "Leave it to a bunch of flyboys to try and mess with a Marine..." he said back to the man.  
  
The tall blond man looked at Billy. "Marine huh? You sure don't look like a Marine..." he said to Billy, who looked like a homeless person. "Tell me your name, soldier..." he said.  
  
"Just call me, Ko Villhem... A former lieutenant in Marine Force Recon" Billy Coen said to the man.  
  
The man crossed his arms and gave Billy a funny look. "Ko Villhem, huh? That's not a real name. It's all made up. My real name is Colonel William F. Guile." the man said to Billy.  
  
"Guile, huh? I'm sorry, I can't say my real name to you..." Billy coldly replied towards Guile. "Unless..." he added.  
  
Guile knew what Billy was getting at. "You're on. If you win, I'll leave you alone. But if I win-" he said as Billy cut him off.  
  
"I'll tell you my real name" Billy said.  
  
"Now you're talking..." Guile replied back to Billy's statement. "Let's go!" he shouted at the former Marine.  
  
"You're on!" Billy shouted back at Guile. Running forward, Billy spun his body around in a 360 degree motion and attempted a spinning crescent kick at the more experienced Colonel Guile, who just leaped away some.  
  
"Nice try, Marine" Guile said as he counted with a few punches to Billy's back. Billy was forced to hold himself some and stumbled towards the side. Guile kept moving around and waited for Billy's next attack.  
  
Keeping his steady balance, Billy went at Guile, attacking with a series of jabs and crosses. Guile immediately blocked and countered with a headbutt to Billy's face. With Billy off guard, Guile crouched down and attacked with his special double foot sweep.  
  
Billy immediately fell to the ground but spun in a breakdance like motion back to his feet. He executed a thrusting kick to Guile, who ducked under and countered with another footsweep. Billy Coen was grounded once again. Instead, Billy planted his hands on the ground and rolled forward.  
  
In an instant, Billy turned around and ran at Guile. Billy attacked with several Muay Thai roundhouses to Guile's knee. But Guile backed away and evaded Billy's attack. But Billy wasn't done yet. He lifted his leg up from knee level and attacked with a few side kicks, but were evaded, too.  
  
The ex-Marine had a few tricks up his sleeve. With the same leg, Billy attempted a roundhouse to the chest. Guile easily backed away and avoided the kick. Billy lefted the leg up to head level and executed five roundhouse kicks, a hook kick, and three spinning hook kicks.  
  
Guile backed away and stood there impressed with Billy's fighting ability. After the last spinning hook kick, Billy launched his other knee forward attempting to hit Guile in the face.  
  
"Too slow" Guile said, blocking the knee with both hands. He headbutted Billy again, who staggered back. Recovering, he stepped forward and attacked Guile with a spinning backfist. Backing away, Guile executed a front snap kick with his right foot to Billy's chest.  
  
Billy recovered and attemped a jump spin kick on Guile, who countered by wrapping both is arms around him. Guile followed up with a suplex that slammed Billy on the opposite side. Hitting the ground, Billy rolled away and got to his feet. Billy was about to unleash his special moves.  
  
"I see it's come to this..." Billy said. Guile hadn't even broken a single sweat. He stood there and waited to see what Billy had up his sleeve.  
  
"Show me..." Guile replied to Billy.  
  
Billy's fist became charged with electricity and immediately slammed it to the wet and damp ground. "Shocking Earth!" he yelled as an attempt to do the same thing to Guile as he did to his men.  
  
Instead, Guile jumped up and moved his body as he was upside down. Crouching down in the upside down position, Guile executed his special upside down spin kick that connected with Billy's head. Planting both hands on the ground, Guile did a hand stand and got back to his feet.  
  
"Not good enough, Marine..." Guile said.  
  
"Damn, he's more experienced than me..." Billy Coen thought to himself. Rushing at Guile, his body charged with electricity. "Gutted Dart!!!" Billy yelled as he attempted to attack Guile.  
  
Guile immediately placed both arms out and connected them together. "Sonic Boom!!!!" he yelled as two balls of energy spun around following on another. Guile's Sonic Boom projectile connected with and knocked Billy back to the ground.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhhhhhh!" Billy yelled as he was forced back to the ground. "What was that?" Billy thought to himself. He could tell that Guile was no pushover at the start. "One last move to use..." Billy said as he decided to perform it.  
  
"Here goes..." Billy said, while rushing at Guile. "Thundering Rocket!" he yelled as he jumped upward to do a flying knee thrust. His whole body charged with electricity.  
  
Guile stepped away just in time. He was going to execute one last move of his own. "Flash Kick!!!" the Colonel yelled as he jumped up and did a backflip. A crescent of energy was generated that knocked Billy back to the ground. Afterwards, Guile landed back to his feet.  
  
Billy Coen was down for the count. Guile saw that Billy couldn't go on any longer. Instead of walking away, Guile stood there and waited. Like a true fighter, Guile kneeled down and looked at the injured ex-Marine.  
  
"Damn..." was the only word that came out of Billy's mouth. Looking at Guile's eyes, Billy knew that the fight was already over. Billy Coen had lost the fight against William Guile. "Name's Billy... Ex-Lieutenant Billy Coen, United States Marine Corps; Force Recon... Assumed to be KIA..."  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all..." Guile said, as he slowly grabbed Billy's hand and helped him back to the ground. Billy tried his best to walk away.  
  
"I'll be on my way now, sir..." Billy said as he slowly stumbled out to the alley way. Losing to Guile wasn't so bad. Billy remembered that night with Rebecca Chambers around July of 1998. Both of them had to share a horrifying ordeal that lasted the whole night.  
  
Billy was one of the first to be dragged into this fight. He bare witness to Umbrella's horrifying creations and confronted Dr. James Marcus, who was supposed to be dead. Dr. Marcus said that one of his leeches crawled inside his system and brought him back to life.  
  
James Marcus was killed by Albert Wesker a little over ten years back. They stole research and he wanted to take his revenge on the Umbrella Corporation. With his leeches, James Marcus unleashed the T-Virus onto the wildlife of the Arklay Mountains.  
  
What Billy was doing right now was nothing compared to that night. He went face to face with the ranks of the undead, a result of the T-Virus. The man even faced off against mutated bio-engineered freaks and monstrosities. As he continued to walk off, he was immediately stopped by Guile.  
  
"Where do you plan on going, Lieutenant?" Guile asked.  
  
Billy slightly turned his face towards Guile and said "Our fight is over. You've got what you wanted... Now just let me leave in peace..."  
  
"To where?" Guile asked the ex-Marine, interested in his fighting ability.  
  
"I have nothing now... I'm on the run. Only thing I can do is keep running..." Billy said as he continued to walk off. He continued to walk off, almost making it out of the dark alleyway. Guile immediately gave him a proposition.  
  
"I got a better idea. How about you train with me. You're not bad at fighting, but can use improving" the man said to Billy and continued. "Nobody will have to know your real name. You can keep the name, Ko Villhem".  
  
It was that one fateful night in Detroit that Billy Coen trained in the martial arts under the guidance of Colonel William Guile. After having his hair trimmed by Guile and Nash, Billy looked like his old self again. A person that Billy thought he would never see for the longest time.  
  
For days, Billy worked on and perfected his techniques. Constantly training with Guile, Nash, Agent Eagle, Cammy White, and Rolento. Billy was slowly putting his life back together. Months passed as Guile and Nash taught him the Flash Kick technique. The one technique that Billy Coen lost to. But Billy modified the kick to his own suiting.  
  
Billy was in the middle of the gym working on his techniques. He was dressed in blue jeans, shoes, and a blue tanktop. Looked like himself back in July of 1998. It was time to show Guile his modified Flash Kick.  
  
"Double Crescent Flash!!!" Billy yelled as he jumped up and did the Flash Kick with his left leg. Instead of landing, Billy managed to pull off another moonsault in midair and used his right leg to perform another Flash Kick.  
  
Rolento Schugerg taught Billy how to fight with a knife. After days of training with the knife, Billy pulled off his next special move. "Bloody Roulette!!!" he went as he performed three spinning back slashes with the knife. Billy generated three rings of energy that hacked several dummies in half.  
  
Billy graduated from using special techniques to more powerful moves. The moves that required a lot of energy to pull off. "Flash Fire!!!" Billy yelled as his right leg caught on fire. The ex-Marine was becoming a more impressive fighter. He combined it with the kicking combo that he once attempted on Guile several months back.  
  
He felt that if he knew these techniques much earlier, things would've been easier back in that mansion. Billy was specializing in both fire and electric ki energy. His other powerful technique was utilizing the knife. "Shock Blade!!!" Billy yelled as he pulled out his combat knife. Channeling his electric ki, Billy's knife became engulfed in electricity as it expanded. It looked like a sword made from pure electricity.  
  
The Shock Blade really needed a lot of working on. Billy started to study Jeet Kune Do and applied the speed concepts to the Shock Blade. At the same time, he was studying the use of the Chinese broadsword and Chinese liquid sword. After a few more weeks time, Billy mastered his final technique. But he decided to train with Guile for a few more months.  
  
Three Months Later  
  
Billy told Guile and Nash about him being framed for the mass murder of twenty-three people in Africa. Guile and Nash felt that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Billy, keep the name Ko Villhem..." Lieutenant Charlie Nash said to Billy. Billy nodded and saluted Charlie. Guile then placed his hand on Billy's left shoulder.  
  
"Billy, we're do whatever we can to clear your name..." Guile said. He then gave Billy six-hundred dollars. "Officially Billy Coen is dead. But there is no Ko Villhem in record. You're going to need this" he said to the man.  
  
"Thanks for everything..." Billy said, thanking both Guile and Nash.  
  
Guile had one more thing to say to Billy. "There's a millenium tournament in Osaka, Japan in one year. Be there..." Guile said. "We'll be expecting you" he finished.  
  
Billy nodded as he immediately stepped on the bus to who knows where. He had a year to train and get better. Former lieutenant, Billy Coen was now dressed in black pants, black shoes, a black shirt, a black hat, and a black leather long coat. With his gloves around his hands, Billy Coen truly was a street fighter in his own right.  
  
Constantly fighting and fighting, Billy became better and stronger. Billy honed in his special moves and techniques. A one-man force to be reckoned with.  
  
End Flashback-  
  
Billy Coen had gotten quite accustomed to the name, Ko Villhem. But he really wanted to go back to being just Billy Coen... 


	41. Guile vs Jhun Hoon

Guile vs. Jhun Hoon/K' Dash vs. Mahrahia/Tizoc vs. Zangief  
People were already seated at the massive arena. Chris Redfield and the others sat at their reserved seats and waited for the first match to start. Sitting back, Chris lighted a cigarette and took a few puffs. He was really looking forward towards this morning's matches.  
  
"I can't wait..." Chris said, sipping some coffee. He was sitting in his seat. From his night gear, Chris Redfield was outfitted with white cargo shorts, a pair of Sketchers, and a Hurley t-shirt. "It says William Guile will go against Jhun Hoon" he said, reading off the fight schedule.  
  
"This should be great" Barry said, eating a bagel. He continued on, "Colonel William Guile is a expert martial artist and extremely skilled street fighter. He has fought against the Shadowlaw organization many times."  
  
"What about Jhun Hoon?" Jill asked. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tanktop.  
  
Barry was getting to that; "Jhun Hoon is a renowned Tae Kwon Do champion. Him and his team were a favorite to win the King of Fighters tournament." He continued on, "Jhun Hoon has won many several Tae Kwon Do championships throughout East Asia, especially all of Korea."  
  
"That's amazing" Jill said, waiting for the match.  
  
"Wait, didn't I see Jhun Hoon kickin Leon's ass a few nights back?" asked Carlos.  
  
"Shuddup..." Leon said, keeping to himself.  
  
The crowd started to cheer wild as both men entered the large mat from opposite sides. Colonel William Guile stepped up onto the mat. He was outfitted in his usual attire; black combat boots, green camouflage pants, and a gree tanktop. He adjusted his nicely cut blond flattop and waited for his opponent.  
  
Moving his body around, Guile popped all his joints into place. His opponent, Jhun Hoon was next to enter the large mat. The man of the same muscular build as Guile.  
  
Jhun had long hair that was bleached whitish blond. He had on a sleeveless and tight purple gi shirt that was tucked in, white loose fit gi pants, and dark shoes. Both of his wrists were wrapped up. This truly would be an interesting battle since both men are extremely talented fighters.  
  
"I wonder who will win..." Rebecca thought, looking at the two fighters. She was hoping that Edge would win. Being with Edge for these last few days, she really became a wild girl.  
  
The scene was turned over to Guile and Jhun Hoon. Guile, the military martial arts champion; Jhun Hoon, a national Tae Kwon Do champion of South Korea. Standing there, Guile adjusted his hair. Both men bowed to each other as the bell rang.  
  
"Show me what you got, Mr. Military Man..." Jhun said, waiting for Guile's first attack.  
  
"Sonic Boom!!!!" Guile yelled as he sent his boomerang like energy projectile headed towards Jhun Hoon, who was about to execute his next move.  
  
"Unbelievable..." Chris said to himself, witnessing what Guile pulled off.  
  
"Hmph..." Jhun said and continued with "Full Moon Slash!!!" as he jumped up and somersaulted towards Guile. Before landing, Jhun held his left leg out as he attempted to do a somersault axe drop in the form of a side split. Jhun managed to dodge and attack Guile at the same time.  
  
Guile immediately, leaped back some and got into a defensive position. Afterwards, Guile attempted the upside down spin kick to Jhun's head.  
  
Jhun managed to duck under the kick and roll to the side. Taking his change, he yelled "Exhaust Strike!" as he did a ground version of Ken and Ryu's hurricane kick. He managed to get a hit on Guile, who was stunned for a bit. Those several seconds was more than enough for Jhun Hoon.  
  
The Korean fighter then attacked Guile with a series of fancy Tae Kwon Do kicks. Taking damage from Jhun's fancy and powerful kicks, Guile countered with a move of his own.  
  
"Flash Kick!" Guile yelled as he jumped up and moonsaulted as he formed a crescent of energy that connected with Jhun's chest.  
  
"Gahhhhhhhh!" Jhun said as he fell to the ground. Immediately, Jhun leaped off the mat and to his feet. Guile was already in front of him as he attacked with a front snap kick to the gut. Jhun stumbled back as Guile followed up with an oldschool backfist to the face.  
  
Feeling the blow to his face, Jhun stumbled to the side as he moved his body in a 180 degree angle and executed a back thrust kick to Guile's face.  
  
Taking his chance, Jhun ran and attacked Guile with a scissor kick. Guile flew back and landed on the mat. Seconds later, Guile rolled backwards and got to his feet. Jhun stepped in to attack with several spinning hook kicks. Guile broke through and placed both of his arms around Jhun, who now couldn't kick.  
  
At that moment, Guile performed a suplex throw on Jhun, who flew back a few feet. Jhun got back on his feet and lifed up his right leg. Stepping back some, Guile decided to test out Jhun's defenses. "Sonic Boom!" he yelled. Jhun leaped up and did a mid level downward kick that connected with the top of Guile's head.  
  
Feeling the blow from the kick. Guile stumbled at bit as Jhun approached. Guile immediately squatted down and performed his double footsweep that sent Jhun on the ground. The Tae Kwon Do fighter wasn't down for the count. On the contrary, Jhun Hoon still had plenty of fight left in him. Jhun quickly leaped back up as he started to attack Guile with a series of Tae Kwon Do kicks.  
  
"Those two have plenty of fight left in them!" said the announcer as the crowd cheered.  
  
Jhun attacked with a series of back thrust kicks as some of them connected with Guile's chest.  
  
"He's no pushover..." Guile thought to himself.  
  
"He's pretty strong for someone in the US Special Forces..." Jhun thought to himself, keeping his guard up. Both fighters were on a level playing ground. He then executed a high hook kick to Guile's forehead.  
  
Guile stumbled back some as he countered with a spinning backfist to Jhun's face. Running at Jhun, Guile uppercutted the Korean fighter. Afterwards, Guile grabbed Jhun and threw him to the other side. Jhun immediately got to his feet and lifted his right leg upwards.  
  
As Guile quickly approached, Jhun performed his Fierce Tiger Strike, performing a sweeping kick that sent Guile in the air. Taking his chance, Jhun jumped up with a jump front kick and juggled Guile in the air with several fast kicks.  
  
"Flash Kick!" Guile yelled as he pulled off his Flash Kick in desperation. Both men landed on the ground and slowly got up. Staggering towards each other, Jhun executed a back thrust kick while Guile elbowed. "Sonic Boom!" he yelled, unleashing his projectile move, connecting with Jhun's chest.  
  
"Look at them go..." Jill Valentine said, watching the two fighters get it on.  
  
"I could take them..." Leon said.  
  
Claire then hit Leon's arm. "Yeah right, didn't Jhun Hoon kick your ass several nights ago?" she asked the former RPD officer.  
  
Both Jhun and Guile continued to fight it out. The two of them were extremely skilled fighters. Jhun would have to pull off one of his moves that required a lot of energy. Guile performed his upside down kick again, making Jhun stumble back.  
  
"Hmmmm, interesting..." Wesker said, looking from the shadows. He knew he would have to act quickly. By now, most of the fighters have been informed of the T-Virus and the Umbrella Corporation. "I need to get stronger..." thinking to himself.  
  
Both fighters jumped at each other as Jhun pulled of his super technique the Phoenix Heaven Dance Kick. It was similar to the special kick that Kim Kaphwan used. Catching Guile off guard, Jhun Hoon attacked with a barrage of kicks. Guile couldn't do anything but get pummeled by the kicks.  
  
Both men landed on the ground. Looking at each other, both leaped at each other once again. This time it would be Guile's turn. "Somersault Strike!!!" he yelled as he attacked with three Flash Kicks. Both men landed on the ground. Jhun and Guile were getting exhausted from the match.  
  
"Amazing..." Wesker said. He was gathering data on both fighters.  
  
Jhun pulled off his next super move, the Phoenix Nail Kick. Puling off a barrage of Eagle Kicks, he aimed at Guile.  
  
"Nice try!" Guile shouted, backflipping two times to get out of Jhun's rang. He had a move of his own. "Sonic Hemisphere!!!!!"  
  
"What the? Noooooooooooooo!" Jhun yelled, knowing that he would fall victim to Guile's other move.  
  
Guile charged up as he did his Sonic Boom. It formed a large Sonic Boom that stayed in one place, acting like a protective barrier. Jhun Hoon went right at it as he was hit several times. A large explosive of energy formed creating a bright light. Everybody else was forced to look away.  
  
"Too bright!" Chris yelled.  
  
The light went away as Jhun Hoon was on the mat, with Guile on one knee. Both fighters had taken serious damage. Using the last bit of his strength, Guile got to his feet. Jhun Hoon was down for the count.  
  
"Guile is the winner!" said the announcer. Quickly, Charlie Nash and Rolento Schugerg ran to Guile's aid, walking him towards the locker room. Kim Kaphwan approached and picked up the unconscious Jhun Hoon and walked him towards the locker room.  
  
"Great match..." Ark Thompson said, eating some chips.  
  
"What an outstanding match!" the announcer said, with the crowd cheering real loud.  
  
"The next match will be in thirty minutes! We have K' Dash and Mahrahia!" said the announcer.  
  
From her underground base, Alexia sat in her nicely furnished room. She had a big screen, where could watch the matches from the comfort of her own home. An evil grin came across her face. It seemed that she was enjoying the matches on the big screen.  
  
"I want surveillance on the two fighters, Colonel William Guile and Jhun Hoon" she said to one of the heads of security. Sitting back, she waited for the next match which would be K' Dash and Mahrahia fighting each other. "These fighters would make valuable guinea pigs against our beauties..." thinking to herself.  
  
"Lady Alexia, seems that Colonel William Guile has a wife and a daughter" said one of the people through the screen.  
  
A thought immediately popped in her mind. "Inform the United States branches to find Guile's family" she said.  
  
"Will do" said the person.  
  
Everything was starting to come together. Soon Guile's family would be brought to the mercy of Alexia Ashford. This tournament was perfect. She would be able to test their creations on the strongest fighters in the world. Her previous home, Rockfort Island was destroyed.  
  
"For the pride of the Ashford family, you must die, Strider Hiryu..." she thought to herself. Her eyes were burning with hate and anger.  
  
Meanwhile, Sherry Birkin was being held captive on the top floor of Geese Tower. She sat there in a metal cage, that stood erected in the middle of the top floor, which Geese Howard used as his office. Sherry was in her shirt and dress. Sitting at a corner, Sherry curled herself up into a ball. She was scared.  
  
"I wanna go home..." Sherry said.  
  
Geese Howard then walked up to Sherry Birkin. He had an evil grin on his face and replied "Little girl, this is your home...."  
  
"Get away from me!" Sherry screamed, scared of Geese Howard.  
  
The blonde man was dressed in red baggy gi pants and a white long-sleeved gi shirt. He had a big screen TV, where he was watching the matches.  
  
"Welcome to your new home, Geese Tower..." said Geese, peering over at the terrified Sherry Birkin. "I am your new guardian, Geese Howard. Don't even try to escape or you'll be DEAD MEAT!" he went as he laughed afterwards. Walking off, he sat in his recliner and watched the matches.  
  
It was last night that Albert Wesker brought his hostage, Sherry Birkin over to Geese Tower. The two men formed a temporary alliance. Sherry is now in the custody of Geese Howard for the duration of this tournament. Only thing Sherry could do was sit there and hope somebody would set her free.  
  
Wesker was still lurking in the shadows, he was watching the match. Nobody could see or hear Wesker. Sitting there quietly, he would find the perfect target to use the Sweepers aka Red Hunters on.  
  
The bell rang immediately as the announcer stepped up on the mat. "The second match of the day! K' Dash vs. Mahrahia!" he yelled.  
  
The first to enter the mat was K' Dash; who had a slender body figure. He had on a slender like purple leather jacket. Seems that he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. The jacket was unzipped halfway as it exposes his abs and the cross necklace around his neck.  
  
"Kinky..." Jill Valentine said, looking at K', who stepped onto the mat.  
  
K' also had on purple loose fit pants; they looked like biker pants. He looked very exotic and badass at the same time. The young man had tan skin and completely white colored hair. To add to his style, K' had on wireframe glasses with ruby red colored lenses. To complete his outfit, K' had on red gloves. Holding his right hand out, a flame shot out as K' was holding it. The right hand looked somewhat robotic.  
  
"That bastard looks much cooler than me..." Wesker thought to himself out of anger.  
  
Mahrahia was the next one to step up onto the mat. She was slender in a very feminine way. Her skin was very tan, much more than the skin of K'. Nice and shiny legs were exposed as she wore red high-heel shoes and a black leather mini-skirt.  
  
Her hair was also white. It looked like that her and K' were related. But, they weren't related to each other in any way. She had on a lilac colored tanktop and lilac colored gloves that covered both her hands and forearms. The last part of her outfit was a red colored cloak and hood combined together. This fighter looked extremely sexy.  
  
"Whoa..." Ark said, admiring the look on Mahrahia.  
  
"Nice..." Leon said with a smile. He would soon be smacked by Claire.  
  
"Hmph..." Claire said, smacking Leon a good one. She then looked away and scooted from Leon.  
  
"Ahh... I was just kidding!" Leon said, rubbing his left cheek.  
  
Waving his right hand, K' made a wave of fire. None of it even fazed Mahrahia at all. She spent the first few seconds, looking K' Dash up and down.  
  
She slightly looked away from K' Dash and said "Hmph, you would make an excellent slave to Lord Dio..."  
  
"Enough talk, witch..." K' said, holding out his right hand, as a flame materialized on it.  
  
"Fool, I control the Stand of Bast, goddess of love..." she replied as she snapped her fingers. A power outfilt materialized in front of her and sent it towards K'.  
  
"What in the..." K' said as he countered with his flame attack. Afterwards, K' just stood there all casual and such. Going ahead, K' Dash removed his shades.  
  
"Spiral Stab!!!!" she yelled, spinning around and trying to attack K' with a downward slice.  
  
"Eins Trigger!" he yelled as he threw out another flame in front of him that connected with Mahrahia.  
  
"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled, being covered in flames. "Damn, the flames are as powerful as Avdol's..." thinking to herself.  
  
"Second Shoot!" yelled K' as he kicked the flame, sending it towards Mahrahia.  
  
Immediately, Mahrahia jumped upwards and attempted to throw a knife at K', who had another trick of his own.  
  
"Eins Trigger Second Shell!" he went, kicking the flame upwards, connecting with Mahrahia's body.  
  
"No!" she yelled, as the flame connected with Mahrahia's body once again. "I must show him who's deadlier..." she thought to herself.  
  
"Kandenkuro-Koge!" the woman yelled, taking a kitchen knife from her cloak. Aiming upwards, she threw it in the air as it cut through one of the powerlines. Sparks fly everywhere as the crowd started to scream.  
  
"Whoa!" yelled Carlos, shielding himself from the sparks. The powerline fell downwards and swung towards K', who immediately dodged the attack. "Bast Magnetism!" she went as she sent three power outlets right at K'.  
  
K' jumped back to avoid the powerline and turned around to see that he could avoid the power outlets. One by one, each entered K's system. "Gahhh!" he screamed feeling the electricity surge through him. Suddenly, the powerline that he had just dodged went right at him.  
  
Connected with K', the powerline sent a massive electrical jolt throughout his body. K' couldn't move as he could feel his body trembling and jerking around. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled. Mahrahia simply let out a evil grin. She was delighted to see K' Dash writhing in pain.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha, writhe in pain; K' Dash!!!!" she announced to her opponent. She just stood there as she started to throw metal objects at K'. Each one connecting with K's body. A few kitchen knives cut his arms and legs.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed, feeling the fast and painful cuts. Mahrahia was enjoying the punishment of K'. The young man couldn't help but take the damage. His body was still disabled.  
  
"Time for your Correction!!!" she yelled in an evil tone of voice. She through out several objects made from metal. Spinning around, the objects flew right at K' one at a time.  
  
Using his strength and energy, K' moved his body and yelled "Eins Trigger!" as he brought forth a flame in front of him, acting as a quick barrier against the first object. "Black Out!" he said, teleporting behind Mahrahia. "Crow Bites!" yelling as he executed an uppercut of flames.  
  
"What, nooooooooooo!" she yelled as her body became engulfed in flames. Aftterwards, K' kicked forward, landing another hit on that woman. "Minute Spike!!!" he yelled, following up with another attack as he jumped up and went forward with a kick.  
  
Landing on the ground, K' added one more move into his combo. "Narrow Spike!" he added, sliding forward, knocking Mahrahia to the ground.  
  
"Bastard..." she thought to herself. Immediately, K' got up close to her. Taking his chance, K' started wailing on the coldhearted bitch of a female assassin. K' executed several spinning hook kicks to her face. She was extremely vain like Vega. Feeling the blows to her face, she became infuriated.  
  
"I'll kill you!!!" she yelled.  
  
"This is one hell of a match..." said Chris, watching K' and Mahrahia fight it out. Mahrahia was extremely powerful for a woman.  
  
Mahrahia was extremely pissed off at K' Dash and decided to pull off one of her most powerful attacks. "Nanisouzoushiten-Nosa!!!" she yeled as her chest grew bigger and formed metallic cones. It was a pretty interesting sight to see. At that instant, a barrage of nuts and bolts sprayed at K', who kept teleporting out of the way.  
  
"Nice try, you bitch..." K' said and continued with "Now it's my turn!" Closing his eyes, he felt Mahrahia's presence. Flames came out of his right hand as it grew larger. K' then opened his eyes. He gave the same evil grin that Mahrahia gave to him earlier before.  
  
"HEAT DRIVE!!!" K' loudly announced, rushing towards Mahrahia. His fist connected with her instantly. She was engulfed with flames as she flew upwards. Her body spun several times, before hitting the hard mat.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she hit the mat. Laying there, she lost consciousness. K' Dash stood there slightly exhausted from the match.  
  
The announcer came up to the match. "The winner; K' Dash!!!" he said. The paramedics rushed to the scene immediately and carried Mahrahia's body to the back.  
  
"What a match..." Claire Redfield thought to herself. It was truly amazing. Fighting Umbrella was nothing compared to this. These fighters truly possessed skills that were thought not humanly possible.  
  
"That K' Dash is sure amazing. Maybe I should hook up with him" Jill said. Hearing Jill say that shot a nerve in Chris' mind.  
  
"Last match for now...The Tizoc vs. Zangief!" said the announcer. Pictures of Tizoc and Zangief appeared on the big monitors around the arena. Both men were professional wrestlers and were really strong, muscular, and skilled fighters.  
  
"This I gotta see." Barry said, sipping his water. "Match is starting right now" he finished.  
  
Tizoc was the first one to enter the mat. He carried a wide audience of fans around the world. The wrestler was dressed in his usual attire, black trunks, red tights, red boots, and red fingerless gloves. Over his head was a bird mask with real feathers.  
  
"Wow..." Rebecca thought to herself.  
  
His opponent stepped onto the mat, afterwards. His name was Zangief, the Red Cyclone of Russia. The man showed a little more muscle than Tizoc. He looked around in his thirties. Zangief wore nothing but his red trunks. He had a brown mohawk and a big beard. His chest was extremely hairy. Around his wrists were red and yellow wrist wraps.  
  
Both wrestlers stood several feet from each other as they waited. Zangief's body was covered in scars, due to wrestling bears.  
  
At the given moment, both wrestlers walked towards each other. Both men locked arms with each other as they began to grapple. Both men attempted to throw each other around. Zangief was the first to hit the mat as he countered and flipped Tizoc over.  
  
For about twenty minutes, both wrestlers continued to grapple and roll on the mat.  
  
"Griffon Tower!" Tizoc yelled as he performed a brainbuster on the Red Cyclone. Afterwards, he immediately pinned Zangief, who immediately kicked out.  
  
"Nice try, comrade...." Zangief said as he quickly wrapped his arms around Tizoc and stood up. Immediately, he performed a belly-to-belly suplex, slamming his opponent on the other side. The mat looked like a very large wrestling ring. Luckily, the ropes were placed up as the two men knew how to use the ropes.  
  
Picking up Tizoc again, Zangief performed another belly-to-belly suplex. The crowd went wild, watching two pro-wrestlers duking it out.  
  
Grabbing Tizoc by the arm, Zangief spun him around doing an Irish Whip. However, Tizoc countered and performed the Irish Whip on Zangief. Zangief ran head on into the pole in the corner. Dazed a bit, Zangief turned around to see Tizoc running at him.  
  
It was too late as Tizoc connected with a running clothesline. Taking his chance, he started kicking Zangief in the chest. The fans were loving this action. At that moment, Zangief stood up and began hitting Tizoc with knife hand chops to the upper chest.  
  
Tizoc retaliated doing the same thing to Zangief. The masked Mexican wrestler traded blows with the Red Cyclone, who traded back. Both men were at it.  
  
"Damn...look at them go..." Chris said, watching the two fight it out.  
  
Jumping at Tizoc, Zangief jumped up and nailed him with a missile drop kick to the chest. Slowly, Tizoc got up, only to be nailed with a Double Lariat from Zangief. Picking up Tizoc, Zangief slammed him on the other side.  
  
Tizoc immediately got up and started to pull out his other moves. "Justice Hurricane!" he yelled, grabbing Zangief and performing a spinning suplex. Zangief was immediately slammed onto the mat. Running back and forth against the ropes, Tizoc watched as Zangief got up. At that moment, Tizoc came in with a running clothesline.  
  
Zangief spun around in a few circles before hitting the mat. Getting back up, he waited for Tizoc to attempt that move again. Taking his chance, Tizoc did so.  
  
"Banishing Fist!" the man yelled in his Russian accent. His right fist started to glow with energy. Zangief spun around in a spinning backfist that connected with Tizoc's face. The move countered the clothesline and sent Tizoc back on the mat again.  
  
Tizoc slowly got up as Zangief places his arms around him and performed a bear hug. The wrestler was jerking as he felt the pressure being applied to him. Zangief applied more and more pressure. Taking his chance, Tizoc headbutted Zangief. Being hit by his headbutt, Zangief was forced to released his opponent.  
  
With Zangief off guard and feeling his face, Tizoc approached Zangief and did a bear-hug of his own. Zangief was on the receiving end of the technique this time. Moving his arms, he performed the bellclap to Tizoc, who released him.  
  
"This is amazing!!!" Leon cheered. It felt like that he was watching a live wrestling show. "I remember watching that stuff ever since a little kid".  
  
Chris and Leon looked at each other and said, "Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka!!!!" Everybody else looked at the two and shook their heads.  
  
Grabbing Tizoc, Zangief performed the Spinning Piledriver, slamming his opponent on the mat. Quickly, Tizoc leaped up and speared Zangief to the mat. Standing there, Tizoc regained his energy and waited for Zangief to get back up.  
  
"Olympus Over!" Tizoc yelled as he jumped at Zangief and delivered an elbow drop to the chest. Feeling the elbow, Zangief felt the wind get knocked out of him a bit. Zangief staggered back up as Tizoc had another move to pull off. "Poseidon Wave" he went, sliding forward and nailing the Russian wrestler with a lariat of his own.  
  
Zangief was knocked to the mat again. A bit enraged, Zangief got up. Both wrestlers stood there. The two of them went at each other and executed their special lariats at the same time. A flash of light was generated as it went away. Both wrestlers stood there, panting a bit.  
  
It didn't matter who had won. The fans were cheering for both Zangief and Tizoc. They were really getting more than their money's worth.  
  
Jumping at Zangief, Tizoc executed his Active Tupon. Grabbing Zangief from the air, Tizoc slammed him to the mat. This was a beautiful match. Everybody loved watching those two fight it out. Zangief got up and grabbed Tizoc and executed an Atomic Suplex, slamming him on the mat.  
  
Tizoc immediately got up to see Zangief jumping at him. To bring Zangief back, Tizoc jumped up and performed his Icarus Crash, grabbing Zangief and doing an aerial suplex. He slammed Zangief back to the mat. Tizoc stood there as Zangief got up and grabbed him immediately. Zangief jumped up and executed his Flying Powerbomb on Tizoc.  
  
Both men felt that it would be time to conclude the match. Tizoc summed up his energy as he performed one of his extremely powerful techniques, "Daedalus Attack!!!!" Tizoc went at Zangief, performing five lariats. Each one hit Zangief, who was gathering his strength as well.  
  
Tizoc and Zangief stood there, staggering afterwards. Tizoc felt like he wanted to pass out. Out of desperation, Tizoc leaped at Zangief.  
  
"Aerial Russian Slam!" Zangief said, as he jumped up and caught Tizoc in midair. The crowd was shocked to see Zangief able to pull off an attack like that. Zangief immediately slammed Tizoc on the mat. An explosion of light was followed as it dissipated seconds later.  
  
Both men were on the ground. The referee counted 1 to 10. At 9, Zangief held his arm out and slowly got to his feet. Tizoc was two seconds too late at Zangief was announced the winner.  
  
"The winner, Zangief!" the announcer said. To show good sportsmanship, Tizoc approached Zangief and held up his hand. The crowd applauded more at Tizoc's show as they saw him hold Zangief's hand in the air. Afterwards, both wrestlers hugged each other and stepped off the mat.  
  
"You did good, Comrade Tizoc!" Zangief said, laughing a bit.  
  
"Glad to have the honor of wrestling with the legendary Red Cyclone, Senor Zangief..." Tizoc said. Both men laughed it off. Afterwards, they entered the back. The other fighters inside applauded the efforts of both Zangief and Tizoc.  
  
"Come back this afternoon! We have some excellent exhibition matches in two hours. Be sure to hold onto your special passes!" the anouncer said. "Hoahmaru vs. Genjuro Kibagami, Galford Weiler vs. Earthquake, and Moriya Minikata vs. Gen-An" the announcer said.  
  
Meanwhile, Alexia was just loving it. She was obtaining knowledge on the fighters Anakaris, Dhalsim, DeeJay Maximum, Mudman, William Guile, Jhun Hoon, K' Dash, Mahrahia, Tizoc, and Zangief. This was just the start. There were a lot more fighters to gather information on.  
  
Rebecca and Edge walked to a nearby Sushi shop. She was having the time of her life with Edge. "I'm having a great time, Edge" Rebecca said, giving Edge a grin.  
  
"Um, I'm glad..." Edge said, blushing a bit. His heart was beating rapidly. The rest of the fighters went to different places for lunch.  
  
Walking towards one of the restaurants, Chris, Jill, Leon, and Claire were approached by Guy Hinato, who was accompanied by Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters.  
  
"Hey, Chris!" Guy yelled, running towards them. "Anything else happen?" he asked the group.  
  
"Luckily, no. Where's Cody at?" Chris asked, looking around and not seeing Cody in sight.  
  
"He's out with his fiance, Jessica, and my girlfriend, Rena" Guy replied.  
  
"Are those the people you told us about?" Ryu asked his friend, who nodded a bit. "Hey, I'm Ryu Hoshi" he said, extending his hand to the group.  
  
"The Ryu Hoshi?" Chris asked out of surprise. Ryu nodded. "Whoa, I thought you were only a myth!" he said, shaking Ryu's hand.  
  
"I get that a lot" Ryu replied.  
  
"And you must me the billionaire, Ken Masters" Jill said.  
  
"Yup, that's me" Ken replied.  
  
"Guy filled us in on your situation. We were wondering if there is anything we can to help" Ryu commented.  
  
"Yeah, inform the other fighters that they are all targets of the Umbrella Corporation" Jill said.  
  
The seven of them headed towards one of the restaurants to meet up with Cody Onahan, Allen Snider, Sean, Maki, Rena, and Jessica.  
  
Meanwhile, Hunk got a good look at Geese Tower. He felt that he should and will do the right thing. It would be combatting his own employer, the Umbrella Corporation. He heard about Wesker kidnapping the daughter of William Birkin; Sherry.  
  
"I've been escaping death so many times..." Hunk thought to himself. "Don't worry, I'll take you home. And that's a promise..." he said to himself. He looked at his watch. Hunk would have to wait until night time to attempt the rescue.  
  
"I wonder how those exhibition matches will turn out..." Alexia thought to herself. awaiting the next set of matches. The more matches, the more potential targets. 


	42. Breaktime

Breaktime  
  
It was an exciting set of matches for that morning. Chris and the rest of his friends followed Guy, Ryu, and Ken towards one of the restaurants. Ryu was still dressed in his white Karate gi. Ken on the other hand was dressed in black pants, black dress shoes, a red shirt, and a black vest. Ken's hair was a bit messy, but he looked fine.  
  
"If Ryu never entered the tournament, Eliza would've never let me enter..." Ken said to the group.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Chris Redfield, shaking his head. He then received an elbow jab to the side from an annoyed Jill Valentine. "Ow, what?" Chris asked, holding his side.  
  
"Because we have a four year old son named Mel. So, I have to be a father" Ken said, laughing it off.  
  
Jill then looked at Chris Redfield; "See, Ken's a responsible adult, unlike other people..." looking at Chris, who got slightly nervous. Leon couldn't help but laugh, but got the staredown from Claire Redfield.  
  
"There's more than one adult who's not responsible enough..." Claire said, adding to the mix. Afterwards, she then looked at Carlos.  
  
"Hey, why you looking at me?" Carlos asked.  
  
The group kept the conversation to a low. They didn't need to be freaking out the people around about zombies and other genetically engineered beasts. Ryu Hoshi seemed to be interested about the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"Tell me more about this corporation..." Ryu said, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Chris then looked at Ryu. "Umbrella is a very powerful and influential pharmaceutical corporation... They have their hands in the goverments around the world" he replied.  
  
"Those bastards do illegal genetic experimentation. They think they're above the law. They're trying to take over the world with these things..." Jill added. "A few years back, our team found out their secret. But most of our comrades paid the price" she finished.  
  
"Is that the city that got nuked?" asked Ken, with Jill nodding a bit.  
  
"Raccoon City, passed there once... I think it was a few days before this all happened" Ryu said.  
  
"Why were in Raccoon City for?" asked Leon.  
  
Ryu then looked at the young Leon Kennedy. "I've a wanderer... That's all, traveled the world. Fighting against the best that the world has to offer" he finished. Leon remained silent, slowly digesting those very words spoken by the legendary Ryu Hoshi.  
  
"We've been fighting our own enemy..." Guy said and added, "Shadowloo..."  
  
"Did you say Shadowloo?" Carlos asked. "I've heard of them. Some members of our UBCS were former Shadowloo soldiers, arrested by local authorites" he finished.  
  
"Would you think Shadowloo is capable of joining with Umbrella?" Jill asked.  
  
"It's possible..." Carlos said. The crowd remained silent.  
  
"That can't be good..." Ken said to the group. "Bison getting his hands on Umbrella's technology, this whole world will go to hell..." he continued, shaking his head some.  
  
"Last thing we need is Bison getting his hands on some new 'toys' to use on us" the Bushin fighter replied putting much emphasis on the word 'toys'.  
  
"Damn... I already saw Bison's cronies around the tournament" Ken said.  
  
"I've noticed that they've found a hired hand... Looks like a cowboy" Guy added to the conversation.  
  
"Let's have Chun-Li look up this mysterious cowboy" Ken said and continued with "If Bison hired him, chances are he's a pretty good fighter". After several minutes of walking, the group entered inside the restaurant.  
  
Meanwhile at the Shadowlaw Base-  
  
Balrog was sitting in the locker room, face drenched in sweat. The man was getting old; but, still in his prime. This ex-professional boxer could still fight. Sitting on the bench, he leaned against one of the gray walls. Slowly, he bowed his head down in deep thought.  
  
"Shadowlaw's becoming more and more insane..." thinking to himself. He could recall his days working for this dark and sinister organization. Remaining silent, Balrog was very contemplative about his past.  
  
It was a very long time ago, where Balrog was a heavyweight Boxing champion of the world. But was well known for this boxing skills. That wasn't the only thing. Balrog was extremely brutal and violent during his matches. One match, Balrog went overboard.  
  
That mistake cost him dearly. Being banned from the world of Boxing, Balrog was permantly out of a job. Nobody would take him in and he had to fend for himself. Immediately, the boxer took up streetfighting. There, he could unleash his violent anger on any poor person stupid enough to take him on.  
  
There, the man known as M. Bison took notice of him. From then on, Balrog has been a member of the Shadowlaw organization. Climbing from the bottom, Balrog worked hard and earned his way to the rank of being one of Bison's generals. If Balrog proved himself, Bison would grant him the ability of Psycho Power.  
  
"Nah, it's not worth it..." the black boxer thought to himself. It's been a very long time. Even though Balrog had a violent temper, he wasn't that violent. Not compared to M. Bison, himself.  
  
Balrog had his limits. He was contemplating about leaving Shadowlaw. But, nobody ever leaves Shadowlaw. There is one way to leave; death...  
  
He couldn't just revolt and leave now. The man would have to play his cards right. Bison was becoming more of a lunatic. It would be more complicated since Bison hired Hol Horse. He could remember how Hol Horse humiliated and was this close to actually killing Vega.  
  
"That man is just freaky..." he silently said to himself. "A Stand?" asking himself. Balrog has seen very weird fighters such as Necro and Twelve. He's also seen mystical and mysterious fighters such as Rose and Strider Hiryu. Brutal and violent such as Gouki. But Hol Horse just took the whole cake.  
  
"Maybe after this, I'm gonna go legit..." thinking to himself. He was starting to miss the fame and the fans. All he saw around him was death and suffering. This was starting to make Balrog think real hard about what he will become later on.  
  
In a way, the blood of the fallen was on his hands. He didn't like that feeling at all. "I need to find a way to get out of here..." thinking to himself.  
  
At that moment, Victor Sagat stepped in. Instead of his normal attire, he was dressed in black military pants, boots, and a blue tanktop. Around his head was a black bandana. Looking around, he spotted Balrog, who didn't look like himself.  
  
"Balrog, you're not yourself today..." Sagat said, approaching the black boxer.  
  
Balrog quietly looked up and said "relax, it's nothing...".  
  
"You can't get a lie past me" Sagat said sternly to his fellow Shadowlaw general.  
  
"I can't say..." Balrog said, not telling Segat.  
  
"Listen, you can be honest with me..." Sagat said, looking around. "Vega or that cowboy aren't here..." he added. "Good thing also, I don't wanna be around when those two go at it..." he also added.  
  
"I feel ya..." Balrog said. Sagat took a seat on the bench across from Balrog.  
  
He looked at Balrog. Sagat knew something was up with him. "Hey, we've been doing this for a long time" the Thai kickboxer said. Sagat perfectly remembered why he joined the likes of Shadowlaw.  
  
"This has something to do with this messed up organization, doesn't it?" Sagat sarcastically asked. Like Balrog, Sagat was having second thoughts about Shadowlaw and M. Bison. M. Bison was becoming more and more of a madman. Sagat remembered that moment, where Bison used his psycho power to turn Ryu evil.  
  
He wanted to fight Ryu Hoshi; but, Bison's way wasn't the way he wanted it. Sagat wanted to fight Ryu on a level playing field. He could remember Bison's words, "If you wish to be feared, you must master psycho power".  
  
It was years back in the fields of Australia, that Ryu and Sagat were fighting it out. Sagat was considered the strongest fighter in the world. But that all changed, when Ryu triumphed over the Thai boxer. Afterwards, Sagat desperately tried to get stronger. There, he joined Shadowlaw and became one of Bison's generals.  
  
Things were fine and then Bison became more and more power hungry. Sagat already killed a man. A man that happened to be the father of Saikyo master, Dan Hibiki. Besides wanting to go after Ryu Hoshi, Sagat would have to deal with Dan Hibiki. There was another person that Sagat had to deal with; his former pupil, Adon.  
  
"Be honest with me, Balrog..." Sagat said to the black boxer.  
  
"I'm out..." Balrog bluntly said to Sagat.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
  
"You know what I mean. I'm leaving this joint. I've had it. I'm gonna go legit..." Balrog said.  
  
"You're kidding me..." Sagat said. He tried to act surprised. But deep down, Sagat also wanted to leave Shadowlaw. "Crap... Can't get by you..." he said.  
  
"What? You thinking what I'm thinking?" Balrog asked. Sagat remained silent. "We gotta come up with a plan" Balrog said.  
  
"I agree... This plan might go smoothly if Hol Horse and Vega continue to maim each other" he added to Balrog's comment about a plan to escape. Things between Vega and Hol Horse were extremely bitter. Hol Horse humiliated Vega back there on the bridge. If it wasn't for Bison, Vega would've died immediately if the bullet passed through his head.  
  
Both men sat there in the locker room contemplating a way to escape Shadowlaw and defeat M. Bison. If Bison was to go down, maybe, then maybe they'll be free. The thoughts of freedom from Shadowlaw got the two of them thinking.  
  
"We're getting too old for this..." Balrog said to Sagat. He immediately stood up and looked at himself through the mirror. "I guess I'm going to try and reform before it's too late, y'know".  
  
NESTS HQ  
  
Zero, the leader of the NESTS cartel was looking down below through the window. Placed in a cryotube was the dead body of the one known as Krizalid. He was a pawn in a plan to take over the world using clones of Kyo Kusanagi. However, the plan failed due to the interference from Kyo Kusanagi, K' Dash, and Iori Yagami.  
  
K' Dash was supposed to fight and collect data on the one known as Kyo Kusanagi. But, he used his abilities to help hurt the powerful NESTS cartel. Krizalid was killed in the process. His body was taken by Heidern and his team of fighters. But due to corrupted officials, Zero was able to take back Krizalid's body.  
  
Igniz was sent in by Zero to look up information to bring back Krizalid. The information given intrigued Zero a whole lot. Tales that the Umbrella Corporation created a virus. A former employee injected himself with the t- virus. He faked his own death and left Umbrella to join the HCF.  
  
Zero sent out his forces to secretly track down and capture Albert Wesker. The man's whereabouts were unknown. They still didn't know where he was. If they could use a little bit of his blood, it would be enough to revive Krizalid. Zero was also aware of the effects of the blood. If they used too much, Krizalid would be more powerful than ever. That was something that the NESTS cartel would want to avoid.  
  
Immediately, he sent out a call to Igniz. "Igniz, we're going to send in our NESTS team to hunt down Albert Wesker", he said. "Send out K9999, Kula, Angel, and Foxy..." he continued. Hunting down Albert Wesker would be the perfect excercise for the team.  
  
Zero was bent on winning the tournament and making the NESTS cartel known throughout the whole world. From there, they would capture the best fighters around the world and use them in NESTS' personal army. The world would be his for the taking.  
  
If they have to, NESTS would attack and raid any Umbrella or HCF facility around the world. Nothing those two corporations can do since the station is in outer space. Zero then had another idea up his sleeve. "Ah yes, the clones of Kyo Kusanagi..." thinking to himself.  
  
With the battle data taken from Kyo Kusanagi and K' Dash, the clones were complete. This would be a good way to test out the proficiency of these Kyo-clones. With that idea in mind, Zero gave out the next order and sent forth the Kyo clones to track down Albert Wesker.  
  
Joestar Estate  
  
All five men including Iggi sat around the living room table. Joseph Joestar looked down and saw some very disturbing pictures. His attention to the pictures and the situation was brought forth from a few friends who were from an anti-Umbrella organization.  
  
"Joseph, what is this?" asked Kakyoin, picking up one of those pictures.  
  
Avdol could feel sick to his stomach just looking at one of those pictures. "Those poor women..." he thought to himself. In his hand was a picture of a young woman in Japan. She appeared to be dead. Her deadly body was there; but, there was one thing missing. "Her face..." he said to himself.  
  
"You see the same thing?" asked Polnareff. He was looking at another picture. Same situation; a dead woman without her face. All they could see was the exposed skull and eyeballs. It was truly a sickening site.  
  
"Hmph..." said Jotaro, being all desensitized to this. Sitting back, Jotaro ate his sandwich and drank his juice.  
  
"Jotaro, how can you eat at a time like this?!" asked Joseph out of surprise.  
  
Jotaro kept on eating his sandwich, while looking at several of the pictures taken. Many like this. A series of horrific and grizzly murders directed towards women. It could've been some serial killer on the loose. Nobody knew the cause of these murders. Their idea was that maybe there was an evil Stand wielder around Japan.  
  
"It it's a Stand wielder, he must be stopped..." Kakyoin said to the group. Jotaro had his doubts.  
  
"I'm going to use Purple Hermit to track down this psychotic serial killer" Joseph said as purple thorny vines shot out of his right arm. As he smashed the camera, a picture flew out. Immediately, Jotaro took the picture. As it developed, the group looked around and saw some deserted warehouse in the dock.  
  
"We'll leave tonight..." Joseph said as everybody else nodded. "Whatever this is, we must put an end to this psychotic serial killer..." Joseph finished.  
  
All around the table were the pictures of dead women who were missing their faces. It seemed like they were ripped right off upon death. 


	43. Virtue's Light

Virtue's Light  
  
A lone man was walking in darkness. He had a cold and distant look on his face. His outfit even made him look much darker on the inside. The young man looked some sort of punk rocker. In many ways, he stood out. But, he could easily blend in with the modern day Japanese youth. Stepping into the dark alley way, Remy leaned on the side and contemplated what his father said before leaving.  
  
"I must follow my true calling and be a warrior" the voice said.  
  
Clenching his fist some, the young man silently bowed his head. Because of the intention of his father leaving him, this young man hated the people who called themselves 'warriors'. He stood there contemplating about what brought him to Osaka to enter this year's millenium tournament.  
  
The fighter's name was Remy. A gothic fighter from the country of France. Standing there, he was dressed in red jeans, black shoes, and a black leather jacket that was zipped up. Remy looked very punk like with his long aqua blue hair.  
  
"Why did I even bother to enter this tournament?" Remy asked himself. The last thing he did was to say goodbye to his sister, who was trapped in a block of ice. The block of ice sank to the bottom of the sea. Remy still felt a darkness inside him. But, Remy saw the bright light and started to follow that path.  
  
Seemed that the light led him to this year's millenium tournament in Osaka, Japan. It would be a while before his match would turn up. His opponent would be the Saikyo master, Dan Hibiki. But, Remy wanted to see the matches anyway.  
  
Remy had a few hours to kill. Leaning on the side of the alleyway, he looked up at the bright sun. The one thing that kept him going. He could remember how he almost beat the one known as Gill. Hopefully, Remy would run into and defeat Gill. Just a few hours to kill before the exhibition matches for the fighters and audience.  
  
The thoughts were soon disturbed by sounds from the back of the alleyway. "What's that?" Remy asked, turning around and heading into the alleyway. The sounds got louder as Remy got closer. Soon, an awful rancid smell reached Remy's nose.  
  
"Uggghhhh, how repulsive..." he said in his French accent. Covering his nose with the left forearm, Remy blocked the scent and slowly approached forward. The strange sounds were followed by mushy sounding footsteps. Felt like something mushy and soft was around. Something that Remy wanted to avoid.  
  
"Anybody out there?" Remy asked, walking deeper down the dark alleyway. The sounds were then followed by the sounds of people eating something wet and mushy. Remy didn't like that sound too much. But the curiousity kept Remy wanting to investigate what was going on. "What's going on?" Remy asked.  
  
The stentch got even worse for Remy to bear. Some sunlight was able to penetrate as Remy used it to see what was going on. Several people circled around a dead body. "What happened?" he asked as he saw that the people were ignoring him. Out of curiousity, Remy stepped closer to see what was going on. Peering closer, he witnessed that the group were actually cannibalizing the dead victim.  
  
Remy's eyes grew wide as he witnessed such a horrid and evil act. It was extremely gruesome and gory for his sights. Never in his entire life did he had to watch such an awful thing. Slowly, Remy backed away some, trying to stealthily sneak away from that group of disgusting cannibals.  
  
Backing a way, the heel of his left foot hit a tin can as he rolled back and bounced against the walls some. Looking back at the can, Remy panicked some and then turned back around. The group of people slowly rose up and set their sights towards the fighter known as Remy.  
  
Remy stood his ground and waited to get a good look at what those people look like. It would be a nightmarish sight for him. As the group of people drew closer, Remy got a good look at them. "Oh my god..." he thought to himself. Things couldn't have gotten any worse for Remy. Or could it? He could see the look on their faces. Some were lifeless.  
  
"What has happened to you people?" Remy asked.  
  
Ignoring Remy's question, the group held their arms around and staggered towards him. Their moans were loud and unhuman like. Some of their faces looked evil like. Some of them had white pupils. The color of ice. Their bodies reaked of death and decay. Taking a closer look, Remy noticed that the flesh looked decayed. Bite marks were everywhere around them. Especially places with ripped flesh.  
  
The one that got closest to Remy had an exposed skull. This creeped Remy out really bad. Immediately, Remy jumped back to avoid the person's scratch. Though approaching Remy, the group had chewed up human flesh in their mouths. Blood was dripping down from their chins.  
  
"No, I don't believe it..." Remy thought to himself. He was seeing what was not possible in reality. Remy was face to face with the living dead. "Zombies? It's not possible!" Remy said to himself, continuing to back away from the group. The zombies kept coming closer at Remy.  
  
"Stay back!" Remy commanded, but fell on deaf ears. As the zombies drew closer, Remy would have to resort to combat. Quickly, Remy used his left leg and shot it out performing a double side kick. One to the zombie's chest as the foot penetrated through. Quickly, he pulled the foot out and laughed a sidekick to the head.  
  
Immediately, the head splattered in pieces. The body was moving around for a few seconds before falling to the ground. Facing the zombie on the right, Remy attacked with a roundhouse kick with his right leg. As the zombie stumbled back from the kick, Remy crouched down and performed a double footsweep.  
  
Remy got to his feet as fast as he could and stomped the head of the downed zombie. He didn't want to kill anybody. But these things were already dead. Grabbing the zombie that tried to attack, Remy slammed it on the opposite side of the hard ground. "Rest in peace..." Remy said as he slammed his right foot onto the zombie's head.  
  
Turning around, Remy used that same leg and slamed his knee into the gut of another zombie. The zombie was forced to bend down as Remy grabbed it by the neck and snapped it. Another zombie was behind that dead zombie as Remy jumped forward and kicking straight out in front of himself. The foot connected with the zombie's head as it split into two.  
  
Making a 180, Remy attacked another zombie with a knifehand chop uppercut. The chop instantly decapitated the helpless zombie that attempted to take a bite out of Remy. Grabbing another zombie, Remy immediately hurled it at another group of zombies.  
  
"These things are relentless" thinking to himself. Remy would have to pull out his special techniques. He stood there, waiting for the zombies to get back up and approach. The three zombies laid there on the ground some. Remy knew better than to approach. After a few minutes, the zombies slowly got to their feet. Sensing Remy, the three zombies approached him.  
  
Remaining silent, Remy spun around in a 360 degree circle and used his right hand to throw out a projectile of energy. The zombies were to witness Remy's Light of Virtue technique. As one zombie approached, the projectile of energy quickly passed through. The zombie kept on staggering towards Remy. Remy saw it come to a halt as blood started to spurt out from the mark he just made.  
  
More blood spewed out as the zombie's upper torso fell off. Remy immediately used the Light of Virtue two more times. Spinning in two circles, Remy sent out two energy rings at the zombies. With quick work from a Light of Virtue technique, all three zombies laid there.  
  
"May you all rest in peace..." Remy said, walking off.  
  
Continuing down the dark alleyway, Remy ran into another group of hungry zombies. These things were as vindictive as the last group of zombies. They sensed Remy's presence. The next group of zombies wanted a fresh meal. Remy would be that fresh meal.  
  
"I've shown your friends my Light of Virtue..." Remy said as the group staggered closer towards him. Their moans grew louder and more desperate than ever. He would have to end their mortal pains. "I must show you my Light of Justice!" yelling at the zombies. Spinning around a few times, Remy sent out a barrage of those rings of energy at the zombies.  
  
Blood spewed everywhere as the zombies fell to the ground dead. Remy would have to get out of there quickly. Maybe he could get into a building and find some help. Running down another part of the dark alleyways, Remy started tackling doors to see if he could get into any of them. Door after door, he started to grow desperate. Grabbing the next door, Remy was able to step inside.  
  
Closing the door behind, Remy leaned back against it. Leaning there, he started to take several breaths. It was a close one for Remy. He wanted to survive through this nightmarish ordeal. He had to survive through this ordeal. Things seemed to be safe until Remy slowly looked upwards. His eyes grew wide again as he witnessed some reddish looking beast hanging upside down on the ceiling.  
  
It looked very creepy. The brain was exposed as well. Quickly, the licker opened its mouth and shot the tongue outward. Watching the tongue, Remy quickly got on the floor as it cut the door in half. Retracting its razor sharp tongue, the licker got on the ground. Remy got back to his feet and got a good look at the licker. Hissing some, the licker leaped at Remy.  
  
Instinctively, Remy leaped up and performed his Rising Rage Flash somersault kick to the licker. The licker flew back and got impaled on the light. Afterwards, the lightbulb broke as it got electrocuted.  
  
"This is a nightmare..." Remy said to himself.  
  
Secretly, Q hid in the shadows watching everything. He knew how to keep silent. For the whole time, he's been keeping an eye on the whole alleyway. He remembered when Ark Thompson and Terry Bogard ran into several zombies in that same alleyway.  
  
Slowly moving around the dead licker, Remy opened the next door and went up the stairs. Things didn't look right for Remy. Running up the stairs, Remy seemed to notice that the walls and stairs were covered in clear looking slime. "Slime?" Remy asked himself. He didn't like the look of this. The places was lit up by lights. The windows seemed to be boarded up.  
  
Remy could feel himself being trapped in this building. He continued up the stairs. Fighting Gill was nothing compared to what he had just witnessed recently. "Could this be Gill's work?" Remy asked himself. All he could do was continue up the steps. After a few flight of stairs, Remy passed a door as it burst open. Turning around, Remy stepped back to see a zombie step out.  
  
This was no ordinary zombie, it was dark green. It didn't even look human. Turning around, it set its sights on Remy. Immediately, this creature extended his left arm out, attempting to hit Remy. Quickly, Remy crouched down and performed a double footsweep to knock it down. The zombie like creature attempted to attack as Remy jumped up and performed his Cloud Blue Kick. Leaping at the thing, Remy thrusted his foot out. The attack knocked the things head off.  
  
Green blood spewed everywhere. Remy attacked with a Light of Justice. Afterwards, the creature inflated. Sensing what would happen, Remy leaped inside the hallway. Seconds later, the thing exploded into several leeches. The leeches were crawling everywhere.  
  
"So, this is what formed the slime..." thinking to himself. All that Remy saw were boarded up windows. There would be one possible way to get out, the rooftop. "I got to get to the roof..." he said. Running up the stairs, Remy saw that the trail of slime ended. But was shocked to see a bunch of slimy eggs laying around. It looked like one giant nest.  
  
Slowly, Remy walked up the rest of the stairway. Without making any sound, Remy opened the door and stepped through. A few leeches were crawling around the hallway. Remy made sure to avoid them as he continued down the hallway. The windows were boarded up. Of all the places, he had to end up in some old abandoned building with insufficient light.  
  
Worse part of it was that the place was inhabited by zombies and monsters. Remy continued forward as he opened the door on the opposite side. Turning the knob, Remy pulled the door open and stepped through. Standing several feet in front of Remy was a young man in a white robe. He had long brown hair. Looking at Remy, the man gave out an evil laugh.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." the man laughed.  
  
Remy stood there and crossed his arms. "Who are you?" Remy asked the man.  
  
"I am your executioner...also known as James Marcus..." the man said. He revealed himself to be Doctor James Marcus. The man killed by Albert Wesker. Marcus became a BOW when one of his progenator leeches entered his system.  
  
It was Dr. Marcus who unleashed the virus onto the mansion. The main reason that Wesker sold himself to the HCF. That was all Marcus' doing. Marcus did this all out of revenge. He was thought to be destroyed again by the likes of STARS member Rebecca Chambers and Ex-Marine Lieutenant Billy Coen.  
  
This wasn't the case. Somehow, Marcus has survived and is now in Osaka. The leeches were slowly gathering around Dr. Marcus as they formed into several leech like zombies. Remy had to act fast. The windows were all boarded it.  
  
Spinning around, Remy attacked the roof with his Light of Justice. Part of the roof opened up as sunlight went through. It seemed to fry some of the leeches. Making squirming sounds, the leeches backed away from the sunlight. However, Remy stepped into the light and used it as a shield. Jumping up, Remy grabbed hold and climbed upwards.  
  
"Heheheheheheheh, you got lucky..." Marcus said from below.  
  
Not listening to what Marcus said. Remy stood up on the rooftop and ran towards and jumped on another roof. After jumping from roof to roof, Remy stopped as he laid down and caught his breath. Looking up at the sky, Remy set his sights on the bright sun. He was extremely glad to be bathing in its light.  
  
This was a horrible experience. Remy felt that this would not be the last time that he would go face to face with Dr. James Marcus. 


	44. Reflexions

Reflexions  
  
There was still plenty of time before the showing of the exhibition matches. Remy had recently survived his first encounter with the flesh eating undead and bio-engineered genetic monstrousities created by the Umbrella Corporation. Silently, he sat on the rooftop and looked down and the people. They didn't know what was going on. Everything seemed to be peaceful outside. Turning towards his left, Remy took a good look at the building he escaped from.  
  
"Dr. James Marcus... Is he working for Gill?" Remy asked himself.  
  
A few blocks away, Billy Coen, under the guise of Ko Villhem was practicing in the park. He was dressed in black pants, black shoes, and a sleeveless and untucked black shirt. Billy was taking a new look since he took on the identity of Ko. Looking at his beeping watch, Billy saw that there was about an hour and a half left before the exhibition matches coming up.  
  
Covering his face were black shades. A black bandana covered the top of his head. His opponent would be known as Rasputin. Not much was known on the man. All that Billy knew was that he would have to train extremely hard for his first match. "Escaping the undead and now fighting in the millenium tournament..." Billy said to himself. Crouching down, Billy performed a double footsweep. A technique that he picked up from Colonel William Guile.  
  
Like all the moves that he'd learn, Billy felt the need to modify them to his own liking. Afterwards, Billy got up to his feet and attacked with a spinning hook kick. Afterwards, Billy got up and started to perform his martial arts katas. These weren't normal katas; but, they were katas of death. Billy started practicing all of his deadly hand-to-hand moves. Just in case he ever runs into the undead again. That was one of Billy's priorities, eliminating the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"I wish I knew these moves and my potential much earlier" he said. After a few katas, Billy stood still and faced the front. Slowly, Billy held his arms out and clenched his fists. Without showing any emotion, he kept a clear mind as his fists started to collect energy. The air around his fists started to form into small yellow balls of energy and then went inside his fists. After enough energy was collected, Billy felt the need to release it. Bringing his arms forward, Billy slammed both of his fists together.  
  
"Flash Bang!!!!" yelled Billy as the energy exploded into a sphere that lasted for a few seconds. The more energy Billy collected, the larger the sphere of energy. Something that he picked up watching Guile and Charlie. Something that Billy decided to modify himself. Instead of shooting a projectile, he made a technique that makes a sphere of energy that cancels out any energy projectile thrown by an opponent. Billy could even use it as a shield. Afterwards, Billy continued to practice out in the park.  
  
In another part of Osaka, Ryu Hoshi and Chun-Li Xiang were sitting quietly on a bench in the park. This was the first time that they've had time to themselves. Chun-Li longed for that day where she could be with Ryu under better circumstances. This was one of them. Well almost one of them. The two had extremely concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"I've heard the same thing from a group of people that Guy had made friends with" Ryu said to Chun-Li. Both of them knew about what was secretly going on. It was from Guy Hinato that Ryu heard about news about the undead lurking around dark areas.  
  
"I thought this was only a hoax..." she replied back to Ryu's statement about Guy. She continued, "This is my main purpose for being in this tournament. The Umbrella Corporation is somehow responsible. For some reason they wanted to help sponsor the tournament".  
  
"Feels like we're dealing with something or someone that's worse than Bison..." he said to Chun-Li. He didn't want to admit it, but there could be someone that was worse than the leader of Shadowlaw. Ryu had fought against the one known as Gill. Gill was no different than Bison. They used the same tactics and methods. Ryu remembered one person that managed to defeat Gill, a wrestler named Alex. In a way, Ryu was Alex's predecessor. Ryu has always been considered the hero. Maybe it was time to pass his torch to someone else.  
  
It was there that Ryu met a person that was a result of Gill's experiments. That person's name was Necro, who recently saved Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine from certain doom. Chun-Li perfectly remembered Alex. She saved him from being experimented on by Gill.  
  
"Gill, what a bastard. I feel sorry for Necro, wherever he is..." Chun-Li said.  
  
"This feels much more evil than Gouki, himself..." Ryu said to her.  
  
"Me, Guile, Charlie, Eagle, and Rolento are investigating this. All we know is that these are the causes of these gruesome murders. The destroyed Raccoon City being the first of them" she replied to Ryu.  
  
This was something worse than M. Bison, Gill, or Gouki. Like before, both of them would find some way to put an end to his terror. It was a real life survival horror. Getting up from the bench, Ryu and Chun-Li passionately kissed each other and walked off.  
  
Lucky Glauber was out in the basketball courts just killing time. His match wouldn't be for a few days. It seems that he's going to fight against the leader of a group of modern day pirates; Bonne Janet. Seems that she's a well versed fighter. Lucky had to be on his best game if he wants to defeat this femme fatale. Dribbling the basketball around, Lucky Glauber started moving around.  
  
This was the only way Lucky felt that he could constructively use his time. It was also a good way to work on his manueverability. Lucky was a formidible fighter combining his skills in Karate and basketball. Afterwards, Lucky looked up and started shooting some hoops. Lucky loved the game of basketball. "I should try out for the NBA after this" he said to himself.  
  
At that moment, several men in dark suits waited around. For some reason, Lucky's unorthodox abilities as a fighter attacted their attention. Lucky didn't seem to notice them as he kept on making perfect hoop shots. The men had small pins on their side that marked them belonging to the Umbrella Corporation. Alexia Ashford wanted to keep watch on Lucky Glauber.  
  
Taking their chances, the black suited men entered the basketball court and surrounded Lucky Glauber. Lucky made his last shot before hearing footsteps entering the basketball court. As the ball bounced towards Lucky, he grabbed it and slowly turned around.  
  
"Something I can help you with?" Lucky asked the seven men. At the same time, he was dribbling his basketball on the ground.  
  
At that moment, all seven men took out a black baton. Some stood still while the rest approached Lucky with caution. Lucky kept on dribbling his basketball as the men came closer.  
  
"Alexia Ashford wishes to see you..." said one man, getting closer than everybody else.  
  
"That's ok, I'm busy..." he replied back to the man. Lucky sensed these guys were trouble and that they wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"No is not an option..." said another person.  
  
"Thought so..." Lucky replied as he quickly threw his basketball at the closest man. As the ball made impact with the facial area, it stunned the man, and it bounced back towards Lucky. Afterwards, he turned around and kicked the shin of another man.  
  
Throwing the ball up, Lucky attacked another man with a spin kick followed by a spinning hook kick. "Y'all are Death Bound!" he yelled as the ball came back down. As it went down, Lucky quickly scooped up the ball and bounced it at another person. Feeling the impact of the ball, the Umbrella soldier fell to the ground a bit disoriented.  
  
"Get him!!!" yelled another man.  
  
"Whoooo!" Lucky yelled, performing his Cyclone Break, a technique performed as he twirled himself in the air and kicking it. Before landing, he managed to hit another Umbrella soldier. Afterwards, he continued to peg the men with his trusty basketball.  
  
Pegging it at a nearby wall, Lucky attacked another man with a series of punches. At that moment, the basketball started to move around and ricochet around the court. It was a big mistake to go after Lucky Glauber. The men were helpless as the ball bounced around, knocking them all over the place.  
  
After that brief scuffle, the men quickly ran towards the black van that was parked outside. Grabbing his basketball, Lucky ignored them and went back to shooting hoops. "The hell was all that about?" he asked himself. He felt that this would not be the last time he would hear of them.  
  
The whole fight was recorded from the van and was transmitted to the Umbrella base that was underwater. Alexia Ashford watched the whole thing. "You were lucky, Mr. Glauber..." she said to herself. She had just the thing to dispatch Lucky Glauber.  
  
Bringing up another screen, she got a close up view of a Mr. X type Tyrant in a capsule. She found who she was going to use this BOW on.  
  
Meanwhile, a limousine pulled in front of an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of Osaka. Where the recent murders of young women took place. Their faces were missing. They were Jotaro Kujo, Kakyoin, Jean-Pierre Polnareff, Mohammad Avdol, and Joseph Joestar. Following after them was the dog, known as Iggi.  
  
All six of them possessed Stands. They were going to need their abilities to survive what they're about to investigate.  
  
"You think this is safe?" Polnareff asked the group.  
  
"I doubt it..." Kakyoin replied to the group. The six of them were going to investigate as much as they can and then return to see the exhibition matches. Iggi took to the front and sniffed around. Slowly, he started to growl some coming to the front steps of the abandoned mansion.  
  
"Foolish women..." Jotaro said and he yelled out "Star Platinum!!!!". Immediately, his Stand materialized and dashed forward and gave a powerful dash punch to the door. Both halves of the door broke from their hinges and flew back.  
  
Holding two fingers out, Avdol ignited them and took the front. Avdol would be their light. Slowly, the group kept together. They felt that it couldn't have been the work of a Stand wielder. But, they felt it could possibly be something worse than an evil wielder.  
  
They could feel a disturbing and evil aura coming from within this house. Something that they haven't felt before ever in their lives. The six of them continued to look around this dark and ill-lighted mansion. Avdol remained up front as they stopped several feet away from a dead body.  
  
"What, another one?" asked Joseph as he slowly approached. Kneeling down, he skimmed over and noticed that it was a woman. More obvious, her face was missing. All he could see was the exposed skull and eyeballs. It was truly a sickening sight.  
  
His eyes grew even wider to find out that this was a freshly made kill. Iggi could sense the evil as he growled and started to bark. They could hear footsteps approach them. It sounded like someone walking while dragging his or her feet. This made Iggi bark faster and louder.  
  
All five men took to their stances to combat what would approach them. Avdol kept the light as the person approached. A hideous looking female approached. She had no face. But her legs and arms looked human. The rest of her body did not. She was wearing the face of the victim that was just killed.  
  
"What in the..." Polnareff said to himself.  
  
What they didn't know was that she was a result of Umbrella's decades of constant experimentation. She was once a girl of fourteen years of age. Her name was Lisa Trevor. The five men didn't know that. All they knew was that she wasn't human. She was a monstrousity.  
  
"Take this, Silver Chariot!!!" Polnareff yelled out of anger as his Stand materialized and charged with a dashing sword thrust at Lisa Trevor.  
  
"Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin yelled as his Stand materialized and started shooting bright emerald stones at Lisa Trevor.  
  
Lisa Trevor yelled out in pain as she quickly retreated into the darkness. The group was about to follow as Joseph's watch started to beep. "No time, we have to leave... Exhibition matches start soon" he said to the group. Quickly, the six of them took their leave.  
  
As they stepped out of the abandoned mansion, Jotaro wielded his Stand as it punched the top of the doorway. It crumbled, trapping Lisa Trevor inside for the time being. This wouldn't be the last time that they would do combat with each other.  
  
Another part of Osaka, a couple of young fighters were at the arcade. Sakura Kusagano and Natsu Aihara were playing each other in a game of Dance Dance Revolution. Both girls were extremely good at it. It was a good time to get a load off of things. Both of them joined forces when school rivalries turned bitter. Students from different rival schools joined up and stopped the diabolical Justice High.  
  
This would be a place where the young fighters would gather. Edge and Rebecca were busy playing each other in a game of Bloody Roar. This was her first time playing the game; but, she took quite a liking. Her favorite character was Uriko and she was making short work of Edge.  
  
"What?" Edge said as he had just lost with Kenji. Rebecca Chambers had beaten him fair and square. After several tokens, Edge kept losing to Rebecca. Nevertheless, they enjoyed their time with each other. Certain students looked away wondering how Edge managed to hook up with a well educated American girl.  
  
"How is that possible?" Shoma Sawamura asked.  
  
Roberto Miura shook his head and looked at Shoma, "No idea..." Nagare Namikawa couldn't help himself but laugh some.  
  
"Shoma!!!" yelled Momo Karuizawa as she immediately ran into the arcade/  
  
"Ahhhhhh, Momo!" Shoma yelled quickly running out of the arcade to get away from her. Both Nagare and Roberto looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Gan Ishido was at the snack bar making a total pig out of himself. Lot of people circled around Gan shocked as hell to see him eating all this food. He's already eaten half the food in the snack bar.  
  
Sean played a game of Mortal Kombat while his sensei, Ken Masters was busy talking with Chris Redfield. He was playing several consecutive games of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.  
  
Elena and Karin Kanzuki were playing a game of House of the Dead 2. Karin felt she had to get a better score than Elena. Immediately, she started shooting all over the screen. She accidentally shot several innocent people, which cost her valuable lives for the game.  
  
The fighters were doing their own thing. On a rooftop, Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, and Chris were practicing for their concert tonight after the last set of matches for the night.  
  
Rock Howard, Terry Bogard, Joe Higashi, Andy Bogard, and Blue Mary were sitting amongst themselves at a table. It was time to chow down after watching these amazing fights. Terry Bogard and Joe Higashi were downing a couple of Tsingtao beers before leaving to see the exhibition matches.  
  
Megaman was at a University computer lab being maintained. He wanted to put on a good show for his exhibition match. Roll and Rush were there getting upgrades as well. It was something peaceful from having to constantly fight the evil Dr. Wily and his maniacal robots.  
  
In an old warehouse, BB Hood was maintaining her weapons and devices. She remembered when she quickly mowed down a horde of zombies a few nights ago. The dark hunter wanted to be just as vicious when she fights in front of an audience.  
  
Guile and Nash were in the weight room at the Navy port. Both men were working at the weights. Rolento was in the gym practicing with his baton. Sodom was in the gym with him practicing with his sais. Cammy was there as well performing her gymnastic techniques.  
  
Agent Eagle was sitting quietly having a cup of tea at the British embassy. He got good treatment since he would be representing all of the United Kingdom. But he remembered perfectly that he was on a mission. A mission to investigate the mysterious Umbrella Corporation.  
  
At the same time, Alexia Ashford ordered soldiers to keep watch on all of the fighters. Several soldiers scattered around the arcade eyeing the many young fighters. They were taking snapshots of the many different fighters inside.  
  
Some were in the park taking photos of Ryu Hoshi and Chun-Li Xiang. Some were planted on the rooftops, where they got pictures of Yashiro, Shermie, Chris, and Remy. The fighters didn't know that the Umbrella Corporation kept watch over them. This was all part of Alexia's evil plan.  
  
Waiting around Geese tower was the man known as Hunk. To repent for his dealings with the dreaded Umbrella Corporation, he would attempt to rescue Sherry Birkin. Just in case, Hunk had with him a bunch of non-lethal weapons. He would need them. 


	45. First Exhibitions

First Exhibitions  
  
The spectators and fighters were gathering back at the stadium. Albert Wesker stayed behind and kept in the shadows. He was keeping track of all the fighters. The man already witnessed the awesome powers of the Satsu No Hadou and the Orochi.  
  
"I will take their powers..." Wesker said to himself. He found something that he could use to take on Alexia Ashford.  
  
These exhibition matches were only for show. There really was no competition. Nevertheless. the audience would get a total kick out of these shows. An excellent display of swords and other types of weaponry. The first exhibition match was about to start.  
  
The first to step outside was the samurai known as Hoahmaru. He was a very muscular samurai that carried his traditional katana with him. His outfit looked like that it was from the eighteenth or nineteeth century. What they didn't know was that he was from that time frame.  
  
"Fate must've brought me back here for a reason..." he said to himself. Looking around, he could see the crowd cheer wildly for him. He perfectly remembered the last millenium tournament. Him and Nakoruru were hurled from the past and into the future.  
  
His hair remained the same. Long black hair, tied into a bushy-like pointy tail, and long spiky bangs hang in front of his face. He had on a sleeveless white samurai gi top with black triangles on the bottom that pointed up. The rest of his outfit consisted of loosefit baggy like pants.  
  
Despite this being just an exhibition match, Hoahmaru was ready to give it his best. Photographers were busy taking snapshots of this samurai warrior. Hoahmaru had a long time rivalry with his opponent. They would soon fight again. Hoahmaru made it to the ring as his opponent for this exhibition match would soon enter.  
  
"He looks so real..." Rebecca Chambers said, keeping a close eye on Hoahmaru.  
  
"I'd bet, where does he get his clothing from?" Leon asked out of curiousity.  
  
The next fighter soon entered out to the ring. His name was Kibagami Genjuro, a samurai who wields a blade out of rage and anger. He and Hoahmaru used to train together. Soon Nicotine expunged Genjuro from the school. Both of them have been rivals for the longest time.  
  
Genjuro looked like a total bad ass. He wore no top as he let it hang down from his waist. The women in the crowd started to whistle for him. They kinda liked that look on him. In ways, he defined the word cool. Genjuro's long maroon colored hair was tied back into a ponytail.  
  
He had on loose fit black samurai gi pants. Genjuro had a katana of his own. This rogue samurai was looking forward to another rematch with the 'legendary' Hoahmaru. It was once that he defeated Hoahmaru. But, Genjuro was extremely close to killing Hoahmaru and ending the legeng that he carried.  
  
"I've been brought here to defeat him..." thinking to himself.  
  
"I like him..." Claire said out loud. With Claire gazing her eyes on Genjuro, Leon's face was green with envy. He was just a normal police officer. The young ex-rookie police officer couldn't amount to any of those highly skilled fighters. But he could back up the fact that he's been dealing with much more terrifying stuff.  
  
Leon looked away saying, "I can take him..."  
  
Immediately Carlos had to burst Leon's bubble as he started laughing. "Oh yeah, how about when Jhun Hoon kicked your ass!" he said, snickering at that picture.  
  
"Hey, it was a cheap shot!" Leon replied back on the defensive.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Carlos replied.  
  
"I'll show you!" he yelled.  
  
"You two knock it off!" Jill ordered. Both men became very quiet afterwards. Neither of them wanted any part of Jill's fury.  
  
Both samurai stood face to face at each other. Genjuro wanted to show Hoahmaru that he's still the better swordsman. Hoahmaru wanted to defeat Genjuro for almost killing him back then.  
  
Secretly, Wesker was watching the whole time. These two samurai warriors intrigued him. They would make very good test data. He would sit quietly and watch the two samurai duke it out. The match officially started as both men charged at each other.  
  
At the same time, both of them tried to slash each other. Both swords were blocked as they kept in the guard position. It was literally a match of metal against metal. Both blades were grinding against each other as they made sparks. The crowd was silent and in awe looking at the two fight it out.  
  
"Intriguing..." Wesker said.  
  
Afterwards, both men broke the guard position. Genjuro dashed forward and attacked with an upward slash as Hoahmaru blocked downward. Thinking the same thing, both men headbutted each other at the same time. Feeling the blow, both of them were forced to step back some and recover.  
  
Hoahmaru quickly got on the offensive as he attacked to attack Genjuro with a left slash. Genjuro kept his sword in place as he managed to block the sword attack. Retracting his sword a few seconds later, Hoahmaru attacked with an upward vertical slash, causing Genjuro to jump back.  
  
The sharp tip of the blade was a few inches away from Genjuro's chest. "Very good, Hoahmaru..." Genjuro coldly replied. Nevertheless, the crowd seemed to enjoy this exhibition of swordsmanship. "My turn!" Genjuro yelled as he attacked with a fury. Running at Hoahmaru, Genjuro attacked with a fast right slash, left slash, right slash, downward left slash, and a spinning back slash.  
  
Watching Genjuro's movements, he stepped back and blocked the first attacks and jumped back at the spinning back slash.  
  
As Hoahmaru jumped back, he spun around and executed his Secret Cyclone Slash, forming a whirlwind of energy right at Genjuro. Diving to the right, Genjuro quickly avoided the attack and rolled on the ground. Genjuro then rolled foward and attacked with his Lightning Wings as he leaped up in the air executing an upward slash.  
  
Hoahmaru immediately jumped back to avoid Genjuro's attack. Afterwards, he came charging with a series of left and right slashes. Genjuro had to be quick as he jumped back and blocked one attack after the other. Afterwards, he attacked Hoahmaru with a downward slash.  
  
At that moment, Hoahmaru raised his sword upwards to block and deflect Genjuro's attack. The sword bounced off as Genjuro stumbled back a few steps. Regaining his balance and composure, Genjuro ran at Hoahmaru executing the Raging Death Hack. Immediately, Genjuro was standing behind Hoahmaru.  
  
"Damn!" Hoahmaru yelled as he quickly turned around just in the nick of time. Backing away as much as he could, Hoahmaru managed to avoid Genjuro's barrage of slashes. Again, he brought his blade downwards to block Genjuro's upward slash attack.  
  
Hoahmaru executed another Secret Cyclone Slash that sent another whirlwind headed right at Genjuro. Dodging as he jumped back, Genjuro executed his Cherry Blossom Slice, throwing a few spinning Hanafuda cards. Both projectiles immediately canceled each other out.  
  
The crowd started to cheer wildly for both fighters. The two men charged at each other again. Genjuro attacked with a spinning back slash as Hoahmaru held his blade, blocking the attack. Hoahmaru jumped upwards and somersaulted towards Genjuro to executing a downward slash.  
  
Genjuro immediately stepped back and held his blade upwards to block and deflect Hoahmaru's attack. He then executed his Triple Heaven Death, dashing at Hoahmaru and slashing upwards. Afterwards, he followed up with two more upward slash attacks.  
  
After Genjuro's special attack, Hoahmaru twirled himself in the air and plummeted downwards to attack. Genjuro leaped back as Hoahmaru landed and brought his blade down. The energy channeled by Hoahmaru made the stadium shake some.  
  
Both men continued to attack. They were both equal in strength and power. Each wanted to defeat the other in this match for their own personal reasons. Seeing how they fought, both men had to be more competitive. At that moment, both men started to furiously attack each other.  
  
Watching Hoahmaru's movements, Genjuro found his chance and saw that the left arm was open for an attack. "Hah!" he yelled as he slashed the upper part of Hoahmaru's arm.  
  
"Gahhhhh!" screamed Hoahmaru as he quickly held his left arm. Looking at the arm, Hoahmaru saw that it was bleeding. Genjuro managed to get a hit in on him. Enraged, Hoahmaru executed another Secret Cyclone Slash. This time, up close.  
  
Not being able to block or dodge. Genjuro was caught in the attack as he flew up some and fell back down. Before he could hit the ground, Hoahmaru got a hit in on him. With a straight thrust with the blade, Hoahmaru managed to slash Genjuro's right leg.  
  
Genjuro attacked with another Cherry Blossom Slice, throwing a Hanafuda card at his opponent. Hoahmaru got hit by the card as he stumbled back some. The match was getting more serious as the two continued to fight it out. Nevertheless, the crowd enjoyed this competition.  
  
The fighting went on for another twenty minutes. Both men had cuts and scratches all over themselves. The spectators were in shock to see two men trying to kill each other. This was it, the two men had to finish this match. At the same time, both fighters gathered the last of their strength to perform one last attack.  
  
"Here goes..." Hoahmaru said to himself as he executed his Top Secret Heaven Constraint Blast. He then executed a series of upward slash attacks.  
  
"This ends here..." Genjuro said as he performed his Five Slash Rip. Throwing a card in front of him, it went at Hoahmaru. Both attacks connected as a flash of light was formed. It was almost blinding as the spectators were forced to close their eyes. The light died down seconds after as both Genjuro and Hoahmaru were on the ground panting.  
  
Immediately, the paramedics rushed in and carried both Hoahmaru and Genjuro to the back. Both were alive. It was a draw match. The crowd cheered for both fighters as they put on an extremely impressive exhibition match. Umbrella operatives under Alexia's command were gathering data on the fighters.  
  
"Alexia will be pleased..." said one of the operatives as he transferred battle data on both Hoahmaru and Genjuro back to Umbrella HQ. Data on two more fighters were collected. They wanted to collect all the data on the fighters to use for future BOWs. A Mr. X model Tyrant was already ready to track down and eliminate Lucky Glauber.  
  
"Whoa..." Carlos said as he just witnessed two swordsman fight each other to a draw.  
  
"I'd say..." Jill said, completely shocked.  
  
Several minutes later, the next exhibition match was about to start. The first man to enter the stadium was a really large man. His name was Earthquake. Earthquake, a ninja bandit from eighteeth or nineteenth who's a native of Texas. His big belly was exposed as he wore a vest with ripped sleeves. The very large man had on red ninja pants that were torn.  
  
He looked very scary and intimidating. His head was bald as well. He was not a very good looking man. Warlike paint was on his face and around his eyes. With him was a very large chain and sickle. Earthquake looked very terrifying.  
  
"He's terrifying..." Jill said, looking away some.  
  
"I can take him" Leon said.  
  
"Yeah right..." Chris said as he snickered, bringing up the night where Jhun Hoon kicked his ass.  
  
Jumping upwards, Earthquake landed on the mat. He was cheering for himself and attempting to rally up the audience. The audience started booing Earthquake, who got into a fit of anger.  
  
The next man to enter was Earthquake's opponent. An American from the past named Galford Weiler. He was known as the "American Ninja". The man was truly an American with his spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Galford had on a sleeveless blue gi top with a longsleeve fishnet shirt underneath.  
  
Seems that the crowd liked his appearance. He had on large blue shoulder guards and gold looking arm guards that protected his hands and forearms. Around his neck was a long dark orange scarf. To finish his outfit, he wore blue gi pants and shoes with gold colored shin guards to protect his shins.  
  
Galford was accompanied by his faithful pet and companion, Poppie. Poppie was a snowwolf that followed and assisted Galford, whenever he needed it. Those two made a very good team.  
  
"Oh my god, he's so adorable!" Rebecca said, looking at Poppie.  
  
Seems that Galford and Earthquake have some bad blood against each other. Galford then looked at his companion, "You ready for this?" he asked as Poppie replied with a loud dark. It would be Galford Weiler with Poppie going against Earthquake.  
  
"Gyahahahahahahahahaha, I've been waiting a long time for this" said the overweight ninja bandit. Much emphasis of overweight. Whoever trained Earthquake in the ninja arts must've been high on opium or some other narcotic type drug. Earthquake's size was extremely intimidating. In an attempt to faze Galford, Earthquake laughed maniacally as he swung the sickle repeatedly.  
  
Galford imediately changed from being cheerful to being very serious. He was ready to fight Earthquake to the death. Earthquake aligned himself with the force of evil. It was that very force that Galford vowed to destroyed as the demons caused people to commit various crimes in nineteenth century San Francisco.  
  
"This could seem to get very interesting..." Wesker said as he continued to gather information on the fighters in the matches.  
  
"Hahahahahaha, I'm going to slice you up and feed you to the dogs!" Earthquake burst out as he licked his lips at Galford.  
  
"Let's do this!" Galford yelled.  
  
"Lets! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the overweight bastard of a ninja said. Immediately he launched the sickle end at Galford. The American ninja managed to backflip out of the way as the sickle hit the ground that he once stood on several seconds ago.  
  
"Plasma Blade!" Galford yelled as he was in the air. He quickly threw his arms forward as he threw a double blade of plasma at his opponent.  
  
"Gahahahaha, nice try!" his opponent yelled as he swung the sickle and deflected the projectiles. With Galford in the open, Earthquake started to swing his weapon around. With each swing, he attempted to get a hit on Galford.  
  
Using his quick reflexes, Galford managed to draw his katana and block one attack after the other. Earthquake had the upper hand in this match. He could attack at close range and at long range. Galford would have to play this match defensively and using his special techniques for offense.  
  
Galford landed on the mat again only to see the sickle flying right at him. This time while in the air, Galford started to twirl around as he did his Shadow Copy. Immediately he just disappeared from plain sight. The crowd grew very quiet trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha, the little coward and his pup ran away!" Earthquake shouted.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Jill asked, just looking at the mat.  
  
"Beats me..." Chris Redfield replied, scratching his head.  
  
Seconds later, two images of Galford appeared on opposite sides of Earthquake. The crowd was in shock to see what Galford had just done. Two spinning images of Galford on both sides of the mat.  
  
"That's amazing!" Jill said out of excitement.  
  
The image in front of Earthquake stopped spinning as it revealed to be the real Galford. He leaped downward and attempted to attack Earthquake with a downward slice.  
  
"Cute trick!" Earthquake yelled as he lifted his weapon upwards, blocking the attack. "It's come to that then!" Earthquake yelled as he jumped up and executed his Fat Bound technique as he crashed down in hopes of trying to squash Galford with his lard ass.  
  
Luckily, Galford dived out of the way. Planting his hands on the mat, Galford rolled to the right as he made it into a cartwheel and got to his feet. Galford then leaped forward with a sword thrust that Earthquake managed to block and deflect.  
  
"Gotcha!" Earthquake yelled as he gave Galford a powerful headbutt.  
  
The power of that headbutt caused a slightly disoriented Galford to move around some. Earthquake decided to made another attack on Galford. As Earthquake's sickle flew at him, Galford quickly executed his Replica Attack as he disappeared from view. Seconds later, he spun downwards and managed to slash Earthquake before landing.  
  
A small gash was on Earthquake's belly. Looking down at the gut, Earthquake became pissed off and looked at Galford. "I'll get you!" he yelled. Out of anger, Earthquake executed his Fat Press attack as he blew flames out of his mouth in attempt to singe Galford.  
  
Shooting both arms out, Galford executed another Plasma Blade that connected with Earthquake's leg. The crowd started to cheer wildly for Galford. Earthquake stopped in his tracks as he screamed in pain. Immediately, Poppie ran out and bit Earthquake in the nuts. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Earthquake yelled as he tried to shake Poppie off him.  
  
Everybody started to laugh at Earthquake as he became weakened by Galford's attacks. As Poppie let go, Galford performed his final move. Two images of Galford appeared on opposite sides of Earthquake. Afterwards, both images started to furiously attack as he executed Double Mega Strike Heads on Earthquake. Afterwards, Earthquake laid there, injured.  
  
To add insult to injury, Poppie slowly approached. Lifting his leg, he took a piss on Earthquake's body. Watching this action, the whole crowd started to go wild with laughter. Earthquake was too weak to do anything about it. Galford and Poppie stepped off the large ring as several people rushed out and had to carry Earthquake.  
  
"What a match..." Chris said. He was seriously thinking about taking martial arts now. If he was able to harness such power and executed such powerful moves, they would have the upper hand against Umbrella.  
  
Wesker had a close eye on the one named Earthquake. He knew that overweight ninja bandit would make a good addition. "I could make good use of him..." he said to himself. The traitorous Wesker would immediately seek out the one known as Earthquake.  
  
The last exhibition match for this time was about to end. Moriya Minakata came out and approached the mat. He looked like a traditional samurai. He had long dark red almost purplish hair that was tied back into a ponytail. A gold band was around his forhead. Underneath this old looking long coat, Moriya had his samurai gi with a white top and red pants. He also wore the traditional slippers as well.  
  
The samurai warrior looked calm, he waited for his opponent to reveal himself. A green looking man-beast was the next to enter. He looked very evil and creepy looking. His name was Gen-An Shiranui. Gen-An was in brown rags and had green skin. He didn't look human at all.  
  
While Moriya had a katana as his weapon of choice, Gen-An had something much different than a sword. He had a special gauntlet for his right hand that had finger claws. This man-beast looked extremely scary. Maybe he was a demon and not a human.  
  
Both Moriya and Gen-An eyed each other. Seemed that neither liked one another for some reason. Nevertheless, both wanted to win this match. Though, this is just an exhibition match. Both men got several feet in front of each other as the referee rung the bell.  
  
Seconds after the sound of the bell, Gen-An lunged right at Moriya with fast speed that wasn't human. He wanted to tear his opponent piece to piece. His eyes were wide open. The fighter wanted a piece of Moriya.  
  
Quickly, Moriya sidestepped and slightly swiped Gen-An on the back with his katana. He stood there unfazed as Gen-An got to his feet, feeling his back. A slight flesh wound by Moriya, who got first blood. "Hmph..." Moriya said to his green skinned opponent. Gen-An lunged at Moriya again. Again, Moriya sidestepped and slashed the back of Gen-An's upper right leg.  
  
Moriya had the upper hand as Gen-An attempted to lunge at him one more time. The samurai warrior performed his "Glancing Blaze Haze" striking high as it connected with his beast of an opponent. Quickly, Gen-An fell to the ground and got to one knee. Seeing Gen-An injured, Moriya slowly approached the treacherous opponent. At that moment, Gen-An took out a jar and opened it. He immediately blew a purple cloud that Moriya couldn't avoid in time.  
  
"Gah...ack...ack...ack..." Moriya said, covering his mouth with the top of his left hand. He was getting a bit nauseous from Gen-An's Poision Cloud Attack. Falling for Gen-An's trick, Moriya was left vulnerable and not being able to defend himself for a certain amount of time.  
  
"Tee hee hee, I got you now!" Gen-An said to his opponent. Quickly running around, Gen-An started to swipe Moriya with his hand claws. Slashes were present on Moriya's arms and legs. He was losing blood quickly. Gen-An seemed to enjoy punishing his opponent.  
  
"Hmm, I can use him" Wesker said to himself. He was keeping a close eye on the fighter known as Gen-An. Wesker would be able to give himself a push in power if he could recruit both Earthquake and Gen-An for his bidding. Getting hold of powerful fighters will give Wesker a promotion to power.  
  
Curling up, Gen-An got ready as he got ready to execute his Slaughter House Tumble on Moriya. Screaming real loud, he rolled himself towards the direction of the warrior known as Moriya. Quickly, Moriya brought his blade up and blocked the attack. It looked like a buzzsaw trying to cut through a hard metal bar. Sparks were flying all around the mat as the referee jumped away.  
  
The crowd seemed to love this match. Quickly, Moriya pulled back his blade and executed his Glancing Blade New Moon attack, stepping forward and slashing Gen-An across the chest. In midair, the image of the moon could be present for several seconds. The spectators were clapping and cheering for an excellent display of skills.  
  
"Whoa..." Chris Redfield said to himself.  
  
Gen-An was bleeding from the chest with the gash formed by Moriya. On his knees, he could watch as Moriya charged and swiping his katana at him some more. The green skinned beast was taking serious damage to his body. Moriya slid forward performing his Glancing Blade Moonlight, slashing not once, but three more times. He was injured, but wouldn't give up just yet. "Gyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he spun around and slashed Moriya's back.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Moriya screamed in pain. He was holding his back and stumbling around. Gen-An dashed by, slashing Moriya's left leg. In pain, Moriya was brought down on one knee. His blade jabbed into the ground for leverage. Gen-An dashed forward again attempting a claw thrust to Moriya's gut. Just in time, Moriya moved to the left as the blade knicked his right side. The cuts were like a burning sensation around his body.  
  
Gen-An attacked with all sorts of thrusts and slashes. Moriya used his strength to block most attacks. There was a small cut on the left side of Moriya's face. The warrior was in desperation against Gen-An. Using the last of his strength, he dashed forward as Gen-An attempted another Slaughter House Tumble. Gathering his energy, Moriya executed his Life and Death Wild Seasons super attack. Dashing forward, he extended his blade as it connected with the rolling Gen-An.  
  
"Gotcha!" he yelled. The area went black as Moriya performed a series of slash attacks. Everything went back to normal as Moriya was kneeling with the sword jabbed into the ground. Next to him, a severely injured Gen-An was laying next to him. It was final, Moriya barely won the match.  
  
"Hmmm, still... Gen-An would make a good addition" Wesker said on the phone to his superiors. The HCF would be ready to retrieve both Earthquake and Gen-An.  
  
Moriya had to quickly be treated as he was carried off to the back. Later that night, there would be the doubles' matches. Ken Masters and Ryu Hoshi taking on Zangief and Raiden with Sean and Elena taking on Juli and Juni. Plus there would be two 3-on-3 matches. Batsu Ichimonji, Kyosuke Kagami, and Hinata Wakabi taking on Yun, Yang, and Makoto. The other match would be Terry and Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi taking on Ryo and Takuma Sakazaki and Robert Garcia.  
  
There would be several hours to kill before night struck. The fighters went around to do their own thing for the time being. Joseph Joestar and his Stand wielding companions took a limousine and returned to the mansion where they combatted Lisa Trevor for the first time. This was something extremely evil. Lisa was more dangerous than an evil Stand Wielder. Secretly, N-Dul followed, looking after them.  
  
Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, and Goro Daimon headed back to the apartment place. They were followed by Shingo Yabuki and Moe Habana. Opening up, Kyo stood there shocked. His whole place had been wrecked. Seemed that somebody was there earlier trying to find stuff. Secretly, Umbrella operatives were in place keeping track of Kyo Kusanagi and his friends.  
  
Meanwhile, Wesker was walking along the dark alleyways. Immediately, he was stopped by certain voices. "We have you now, Wesker..." said the voice of a young man.  
  
"Our boss wants to see you..." said a woman with a Spanish accent. Wesker turned around to see four people standing on the edge of the rooftops. In the shadows, the man known as Q was quietly watching. 


	46. Shotokan Warriors' Scuffle

Shotokan Warriors' Scuffle  
  
After watching some impressive exhibition matches, the spectators and other fighters went their separate ways until the next set of matches. The matches were an exhibition of skilled fighters with an extraordinary display of weaponry. Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Sean Matsuda, Sakura Kusagano, and Allen Snider were walking alongside the sidewalk on the outskirts of Osaka to kill time before tonight's matches.  
  
Allen Snider was a reigning United States Karate Champion. Having won all of his matches except for one. The person that defeated him was the Shotokan Karate master and millionaire, Ken Masters. Despite being defeated, Allen Snider was a big fish in a small pond. Travelling around the world with Ken Masters, Allen Snider improved on his fighting techniques and fought against opponents much stronger than the ones he faced in the Karate championships.  
  
He even had his fill of fighting the forces of Shadowlaw and went hand-to- hand with its evil and dark leader, M. Bison. But none of them would compare to the horrible things that he faced a few nights back. He and a group of other fighters went face to face with the gruesome undead. They kept on getting back up after repeatedly getting knocked down on the ground. The horde of zombies were hungry for his flesh. They were hungry for those fighters.  
  
That night, he gained allies in both Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield. "It was very strange... I couldn't believe it" Allen said to Ken. This was Allen's first near-fatal fight. Something different and something more vile than what M. Bison could think up of.  
  
"I agree, Allen" Ryu replied to the fighter that Ken took along with him. His hadou powers could sense the evil aura around. "This is one type of evil aura that I haven't sensed before" he also added.  
  
"Ryu, what do you mean"? Ken asked his long-time friend and rival. Scratching his head, Ken Masters waited for Ryu's reply.  
  
Ryu walked forward and stood in front of the four fighters. "This is extremely different. Very creepy and very evil. I'm not sure what it is. But, I'm certain that it will reveal itself" he said to them and continued on with, "This isn't like the evil auras that I've felt before. Not like Gouki and the Satsu No Hadou, not like M. Bison and his Psycho Power, not like Rugal Bernstein and his Orochi powers, not like Geese Howard, not like Pyron, and you know the rest".  
  
"Yeah, that's about right" Allen said. He could perfectly remember what happened last night. "I doubt those people would be capable of creating such things" he said and continued with his explanation "but, I wouldn't be surprised if someone like Bison got his hands on such vile technology".  
  
Seconds later, the group could hear screams from up ahead.  
  
"Someone's in trouble!" Sean yelled as he was the first to run towards that direction.  
  
Ken quickly followed behind Sean yelling "hey, wait up"!  
  
Ryu, Sakura, and Allen nodded to each other and quickly ran in that same direction. They ran as fast as they could, trying to keep up with Sean and Ken. Running in the opposite direction were three women. They looked in their late teens and their shirts were covered in fresh blood. Their louds were extremely loud. Ryu could see the fear in their eyes.  
  
"Sakura, go get Chun-Li!" Ryu yelled.  
  
"But..." Sakura said before getting cut off by Ryu.  
  
"Go, there's no time!" he shouted. Nodding, Sakura ran in the opposite direction to get help. Meanwhile, Ken, Ryu, Sean, and Allen stood together ready to face their deadly opponent.  
  
"Ok, you sicko, time to pay!" Sean shouted in a fit of rage as his facial expressions quickly changed. Instead of rage, he stood there frozen in fear and horror. "W-what is that?" he asked. His heart was rapidly beating, like he was trapped in some bad horror movie.  
  
The four fighters stood there to witness several green amphibious looking monsters standing there. They were nothing the fighters have ever seen before in their lives. In front of them were several freshly killed bodies. Their heads cleanly sliced off.  
  
"What are they?" Sean asked with the look of terror in his eyes. Unknown to the fighters, these were the bio-organic weapons manufactured by Umbrella called the hunters. These beasts looked extremely hideous. Their sounds were inhuman. The appearances of these beasts were terrifying.  
  
"How are we going to deal with these things"? Allen asked the group. One of the hunters quickly lunged at Ken Masters, extending its right hand out. It's claws extended outwards ready to slice off the fighter's head.  
  
"Oh no..." Ken said, waiting for the hunter to reach him. Immediately, the man shifted into his fighting stance as he held his right fist back. Quickly, his hand started to collect ki energy as it started to catch fire. "I don't care who or what you are!" he shouted as the hunter continued flying towards him. "Feel my power, you freaks! Shouryu-ken!!!" Ken yelled as he jumped up and performed his shouryuken uppercut. Ken's burning fist connected with the hunter's chest and chin.  
  
Another hunter leaped from the group and aimed right at Allen Snider. Quickly, Allen backed away and yelled "Rising Dragon!!!" as he quickly executed his own version of the shoryuken on the next attacking hunter. Allen landed on his feet just in time as the wounded hunter fell downward. Spinning his body in a 180 degree motion, Allen Snider delivered a powerful back thrust kick to the hunter's head. A second later, a snapping sound could be heard. The hunter hit the ground, dead, with its neck snapped.  
  
Ryu Hoshi got into his stance as he started to process of gathering ki energy around him. Small blue balls of energy started to appear and gather. Moving his arms around in a circular motion, Ryu set his sights towards two of the hunters, just waiting to slice off his head.  
  
"Hadoken!!!" he yelled as he thrust his palms forward, sending a blue ball of energy at the two hunters. One of the hunters jumped forward in the air and attempted to slice off the man's head. The other hunter was very unfortunate as it stood there with a clean hole burnt through its chest. Slowly, it tipped back and fell to the ground.  
  
The other hunter attempted to decapitate Ryu as Sean quickly attacked from the right. It was taken off guard as Sean executed a flying side kick to the hunter's side. That hideous looking green beast made impact with a tree and fell to the ground, injured. Quickly, it got up as it leapt towards Sean, who didn't have time to recover.  
  
"Sean!!!" Allen yelled as he quickly jumped in the way. The hunter extended its claws ready to slice off Allen's head. Quickly, the man ducked under as the claw flew right over his head. "Got to time this right..." he said to himself. Wraping both hands around the arm, Allen used the hunter's own momentun against itself. A second later, the hunter saw the hard ground as it crashed.  
  
Slowly, the hunter got up and set its sight towards Allen Snider again. It leaped at Allen again as it attempted a last desperation move. Allen rushed forward and attacked with a spinning side kick to the chest and yelled "Justice Fist" as he followed up with a special technique. The hunter was flying back as Allen did the same attack that Ryu performed.  
  
"Fire Force!" he yelled as he shot forth a powerful red fireball. The fire surrounded and ignited the hunter as it fell to the ground screeching. Slowly, the four fighters gathered around and kept their backs to each other.  
  
"Whoa, that was close..." Ken said, looking at the dead hunters. Slowly walking around, he inspected the dead bodies. Taking out his cell phone, Ken immediately called his father up. "Hey dad, it's me, Ken. I need you to look up anything on the Umbrella Corporation". Afterwards, Ken hung up the phone.  
  
"Ryu!!!" yelled Sakura as she came back running. Behind her were Chun-Li, Guile, Agent Eagle, Nash, Rolento, and Sodom.  
  
"Oh my god..." Chun-Li said, as she looked at the dead bodies of the hunters. "What are these things"? The woman asked the four fighters.  
  
"Things created by the Umbrella Corporation..." Allen said. He remembered when him, Guy Hinato, Cody Onahan, Dudley, and their new allies spent the night killing off zombies. Then Necro rushed to the rescue. "I could remember it. The two people told me that Umbrella created a virus that could turn people into monsters or zombies" he explained to the group.  
  
"Me, Guile, Nash, and Rolento are on assignment here" Chun-Li said to Allen. "We'll talk about this on the way to the hotel" she said to them.  
  
"Should I talk to Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine?" Allen Snider asked.  
  
Guile nodded. "Yeah, we could use their information", the soldier said to him. Slicking his flatop back, he walked back and got the vehicle ready.  
  
"What's next, Guile"? Charlie asked his longtime friend and superior. Adjusting his glasses, Charlie Nash got into the passenger's side and waited for everybody else to get in the truck. Everybody else went inside as Guile started to drive back to the hotel.  
  
Alleyway  
  
Albert Wesker was walking down the alleyway. He was gathering more research for the HCF. Earlier, he had his men retrieve both Earthquake and Gen-An. "Those two will be valuable to the cause" Wesker said to himself.  
  
"You're valuable to us" said a female voice.  
  
"What, who are you?" asked Wesker. Quickly, he looked up and saw a young girl standing there. A young girl in a leather suit stood there with her long ice blue hair blowing in the wind. At that moment, Wesker adjusted his shades and crossed his arms.  
  
"A long girl standing there..." Wesker said as he took a good look at her.  
  
"We've finally found you, Albert Wesker" the girl said and continued with her speech. "we have orders from our superiors to take you in".  
  
Wesker popped his neck and bit and chuckled at that last sentence. "My, Umbrella is sending a girl to do their job?" he asked out of sarcasm and started laughing.  
  
"We're not from Umbrella. My name is Kula Diamond, we represent the NESTS organization" she said to Wesker. The man in black combat armor just stood there unintimidated. He would not be intimidated by anybody. Not even by a small looking girl. She looked about Sherry's age.  
  
"NESTS, I've heard of that organization before. Doesn't matter. You won't live any longer. I can't have people knowing where I am" Wesker said. "Now, let me show you the strength of what was placed in my blood" he said as he used his increased speed and rushed towards Kula Diamond.  
  
"Pfff..." Kula said as she spun her hand around. In a flash, shards of ice were generated as they penetrated Albert Wesker.  
  
"Ack! Such abnormal powers..." Wesker said as he flew back and hit the ground. Appear on building edges on top of the alleyway were three more figures. Foxy, K9999, and Angel stood above with Kula as the four of them looked down at Albert Wesker.  
  
"Don't take all the fun..." K9999 said to Kula. Looking down at Wesker, the kid shook his head and replied "I am 9999 times better than you'll ever be...".  
  
These words seemed to anger Wesker, as he was being talked down to by a kid. "Don't dare mock me, child" he said back to K9999. The man has already had his fill of bad days. Quickly, Wesker reached for the back and pulled out a baretta and started firing.  
  
Immediately, K9999 jumped down to the ground and dodged Wesker's gunfire. "Acchi he Ittero!!!" he yelled as he swung his hand across the ground, generating clouds of smoke. The power caused Wesker to stumble back. He wasn't finished, there were plenty he wanted to show Wesker. Running forward, he attacked Wesker with a rushing punch.  
  
"Gahhhh! Such power...!!!" he yelled as he flew off the ground and started spinning around in several circles before hitting the hard ground. Quickly, Wesker rolled back to his feet and took out another gun. "You caught me by surprise..." he said as he aimed the gun at K9999.  
  
"You think that gun's going to stop me?" K9999 jokingly asked. He was chuckling because he knew that Wesker didn't stand a chance against them. "Besides, you have three more people to worry about as well" he concluded his speech to Wesker. Wesker started firing again as K9999 took the opportunity and rushed at the man. Immediately, he executed a powerful uppercut.  
  
Wesker felt the full power of K9999's sheer force. He flew back and hit a wall, leaving a big crater afterwards. Recovering from the attack, Wesker rolled to the side and started firing more rounds at K9999. He continued to fire more rounds at K9999, who stood there and dodged every single gun shot.  
  
K9999 rushed at Wesker again. This time, the young kid powered up and executed a slashing wave of flame with his right arm. The flame caught onto Wesker, who tried to put the fire out. "Warero!" K9999 yelled.  
  
"Damn!" Wesker said, being distracted to the fire.  
  
"I'm up next" Angel said as she jumped off the edge of the roof. Landing on the ground, she ran forward and caught Wesker off guard. Performing her Red Sky of Yaponesia technique, rushing Wesker and throwing him in the air. At that moment, Wesker was incapacitated as he made impact with the ground.  
  
"Damn..." was the one thing Wesker said before losing consciousness. The other two jumped down as the four fighters surrounded Wesker's body.  
  
"Ok, time to take Wesker in" Foxy said.  
  
K9999 looked at the unconscious Wesker and shook his head. He laughed some and replied "what a pushover, his freak genes were no match for me". Soon, Wesker's body would be taken to NESTS HQ.  
  
Hotel Room  
  
"Damn, Umbrella's freaks are making their way to the city" said Chris Redfield as he stood there, looking through the window. To him, there was definitely a connection going on. Umbrella's outbreak and the third millenium tournament at the same time. "What do they have planned?" he asked.  
  
"Redfield, I can't give you an answer there" Guile replied to the question. Walking forward, he stopped as he stood next to Chris as they looked out of the window. He looked towards Chris with a calm look, "this is something new, terribly new". Hearing those words, Sodom nodded in agreement.  
  
"Guile, maybe I should do some investigating tonight..." said Lieutenant Charlie Nash and continued with his statement, "Even though I'll have to miss the tournament matches tonight".  
  
At that moment, the German commando, Rolento Schugerg jumped into the conversation. After hearing what Charlie had to say, he added with, "I can't let you alone, my comrade".  
  
Charlie then turned to face Rolento; "look, I can handle this myself".  
  
Rolento felt the need to interject. Slowly, he stood up and started stretching out. "Eh, but you have a match tomorrow morning. We can't have you worn out" he stated to Charlie. Charlie couldn't do anything but agree simply because Rolento was right.  
  
"Yeah, you're right" he replied back to Rolento.  
  
"I'll go with you" Jill Valentine said, looking at Charlie.  
  
"Me too" Sodom said as he stood up.  
  
At the same time, Rolento stood up and approached the group. "Hey, I'll join you guys as well". It was settled, Jill, Charlie, Sodom, and Rolento would investigate the area some more. "I hear this is worse than Shadowlaw" Rolento added.  
  
Jill nodded, "I've heard about Shadowlaw. If I could, I would've tried to make contact with the street fighters. I've heard so many good things about you guys".  
  
"Good to know that we have fans" Sodom replied as they all started to laugh. "Just like old times, eh Rolento"?  
  
"Likewise, comrade" replied Rolento to his longtime friend and companion. Both of them used to be apart of the Mad Gears in Metro City. After being defeated by Guy Hinato, both men decided to reform and make a better life. Rolento would continue to be a model soldier, while Sodom continued to follow the path of the samurai.  
  
In the other room, Ryu, Sean, Allen, and Ken were talking with Leon Kennedy, Carlos Oliviera, and Claire Redfield. They were sharing their old battle stories. Sharing some good times before watching the next set of matches.  
  
"So, what is M. Bison like?" asked Carlos, leaning against the bed.  
  
Ken took a deep breath before explaining, "Bison is the dark leader of Shadowlaw, he tried many times to take over the world".  
  
"He can't be as bad as Gill" Sean added.  
  
"Gill just took the cake" Ken replied to Sean's statement.  
  
Leon felt the need to add in, "they can't be as bad as the Umbrella Corporation".  
  
The four fighters then faced Leon. They haven't really heard that much about the Umbrella Corporation; but, they wanted to know as much as possible. These people would always be on the lookout for possible new threats. Ryu had the gut feeling that Umbrella would be that potential threat.  
  
"I bet Bison would love to get his hands on their technology" Ken said. He continued to fill the three of them on the organization known as Shadowlaw. "Bison always was a sick and evil bastard" he added. "And now I hear that Bison has found himself a new lackey".  
  
"I heard that this guy is very good" Allen replied to Ken's statement about the new member.  
  
"We'll worry about that later" Claire said and continued, "we have to find out what Umbrella's plans are. For some reason, it involves all the participants in this tournament".  
  
"What would Umbrella want with us?" Sean asked.  
  
"That's what we'd like to know. But those people are shrouded in completely mystery" Leon replied to Sean's question. "I can perfectly remember that night, my first day on the job. Some first day".  
  
"I feel you" Ryu said. He could relate to Leon. Ever since becoming a travelling world warrior, he has been hunted down by Shadowlaw's dreaded forces.  
  
"We have a tag match tonight, Ryu" Ken said, changing the subject. "You ready?" he asked.  
  
Looking at his best friend and long time rival, he smiled, "I should be asking you the same thing". He then looked at Sean, "are you ready" asking him.  
  
Sean nodded. He would be teaming with Elena, the beautiful African princess. The two of them would be taking on two of Bison's dolls. The opponents would be Juli and Juni. Ken and Ryu would go up against the 'Twin Cyclones' Raiden the 'Big Bear' and Zangief the 'Red Cyclone'. These would be intense matches.  
  
"Good luck, all of you" Claire said.  
  
Gorin High Stadium  
  
Terry Bogard was sitting at the bench with some of his old friends, Lucky Glauber, Brian Battler, and Heavy D. The group were going over old times talking about previous tournaments and such. Talking about old times soon turned into serious issues.  
  
"Man, I mean these guys looked serious" Lucky said, sitting back and dribbling his basketball. He remembered when men from the Umbrella Corporation tried to abduct him. "What was up with those guys?" he asked.  
  
"What did you cheat during a game?" Heavy D jokingly asked as they all laughed. "You say those people were from Umbrella?" he asked in a more serious tone.  
  
Lucky nodded, he was definitely lucky to get out of that predicament. "They even tried to shoot me, luckily, I managed to fend them off".  
  
"Talking about Umbrella, I'll let you guys in on something" Terry said as the four of them huddled around. He then started his story upon arrival to Osaka, "I met this one guy named Ark Thompson. He was on the run from Umbrella. Umbrella is mixed up in a lot of creepy stuff".  
  
"Whoa, you mean the outbreak in Raccoon was caused by them" replied Brian Battler. He was one to constantly keep track of the news. That one caught his eye. "How is it possible that a city can become filled with zombies? I only thought they existed in horror movies".  
  
"I thought the same thing" Terry replied, "but, I saw them with my own eyes. The walking dead. They even tried to have me as their next meal".  
  
"Maybe you should get in touch with your friend" Lucky suggested. He for one knew that he would not hear the last of the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. "I'd like to get my hands on those bastards if I had the chance". The basketball player wanted some serious payback after Umbrella attempted to assault and abduct him out in the basketball court.  
  
Meanwhile at NESTS HQ, Albert Wesker is still unconscious as he lays in a dark cell. He didn't like getting beaten by all these skilled fighters. Wesker wanted to find a way to take all these different powers. Only thing was that he didn't know where or how to start.  
  
Surveillence has been tight in Wesker's room. Zero, the leader of the NESTS cartel wanted to keep a close eye on Albert Wesker. From their research, Wesker's blood holds the key of bring Krizalid back to life. Krizalid's body was salvaged and placed under suspended animation. With a bit of Wesker's blood, they would be able to bring that man back to life. At the same time, Hunk was studying the blueprints to Geese Tower. Plenty of things would soon happen later tonight.  
  
(Author's note- sorry that I haven't been updating in awhile. I decided to move this fic into the Street Fighter section. I was busy working on my book and my screen play.) 


	47. Captured

Captured  
  
NESTS HQ  
  
Albert Wesker was just captured by the NESTS cartel. He was by himself on this one. HCF would not be looking to retrieve him this time. This cunning and traitorous operative would have to find his own way to escape from this facility. Sitting back against the bed in his holding cell, Wesker adjusted and kept his trademark shades on. This was a first for Wesker. But, he vowed that this would be the last time that he would be kept prisoner. Wesker had to keep his calm complexion, if he had lost his cool, things would be much worse. The person he recently fought posessed just as much power as Alexia Ashford.  
  
"That kid, such power..." he said to himself. All he could do was sit there and wait for things to come. His virally enhanced strength would not work for him this time. Closing his eyes, he looked back at the times when he had the upperhand. He could remember when he signed on with the Umbrella Corporation at the age of 18. He even remembered the girl that was used for numerous experiments. She was supposedly have been dead. That wasn't the case at Spencer Mansion during the summer of 1998.  
  
Wesker remembered all the evil deeds he had performed over the decades; frankly, he really didn't care. All he cared about was wealth and power. But, he too used to be human. He remembered when he gunned down Dr. James Marcus over a decade back under orders by Spencer himself. What they didn't know about where the leeches with the Progenator virus in their blood. The virus had made these leeches cannibalistic, eating anything given to them. That included dead bodies.  
  
Wesker and Birkin didn't realize until that time at Marcus' mansion that the man had come back to life. That if the secret came out, Umbrella would be done for. He remembered when Birkin gave him a sample of the T-Virus. Wesker even formed the STARS team in Raccoon City, that got decimated by a nuclear warhead several months later. Causing the many deaths of the STARS members, Wesker in a way sold his soul to the devil. Taking in the virus and faking his death, Wesker was brought back to life.  
  
"Not human, anymore..." Wesker said to himself. He didn't even know why he was captured by NESTS in the first place. Only time would tell. All Wesker had was his brains and his brauns. The man would have to find a way to get out as soon as possible. This would ruin his plans. If he failed in this mission, then he would be terminated by the HCF.  
  
"I see that you're finally awake, Mr. Wesker" said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Wesker as he quickly jumped to his feet, looking around. He couldn't see anything. "Show yourself" he commanded.  
  
"You're in no position to say anything" replied the voice. The lights immediately flashed onto Wesker, who just stood there unintimidated. Wesker wasn't impressed at all. He was used to this. But he was on the receiving end this time. Looking up, he could see the camera watching over him. Next to the camera was the intercom system.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he asked the voice from the intercom system. Wesker wasn't one to like games nor did he like to participate in them. This was no exception for Wesker. He was starting to get slightly annoyed at his captors. The only thing Wesker wanted was out. Slowly, the door to his cell started to open. Wesker stood there as the door opened to reveal four guards armed with submachine guns.  
  
"Guards, escort him to the bridge" said the voice, "and Wesker, I suggest you kindly follow the guards". The voice went off as the guards slowly started to approach Albert Wesker.  
  
The guards didn't know what Wesker was capable of. "Here's my chance" Wesker said and immediately attacked the guard in front of him with a powerful gut punch. The three guards looked in shock to see that one guard fly out of the cell and slamming into the wall, where he fell unconscious.  
  
"Don't try anything stupid, Wesker!" said another guard as he aimed his weapon at Wesker, only to be grabbed away in a matter of seconds. The last words from the guard was, "what the"? His vision went white when he saw three rounds from his own weapon being fired at him.  
  
"You really weren't prepared to face the likes of me" Wesker coldly told the two guards. The two guards immediately opened fire on Wesker. Wesker could easily take on these two guards. Rolling forward, Wesker was able to duck under the gunfire until he got close enough. After rolling, he flew forward and knocked the two guards to the ground with a double clothesline. The two guards were incapacitated as Wesker slowly got to his feet.  
  
He looked down at the two soldiers and aimed the submachinegun at them. "Nothing personal, it's just business" he said before pulling the trigger and killing one guard. Slowly, he aimed at the other guard and did the same thing. Kneeling downward, Wesker inspected the bodies and took magazines for the MP5K submachinegun. He knew that he would have to fight his way out.  
  
Slowly, he stepped out of the cell and calmly headed towards his left. He could hear the steps of guards running from the opposite direction. "Hey, you're the...ack!" said another guard that approached, but was cut off by Wesker's gunfire that ended his life. Hearing the gunshots, another guard immediately sounded the alarm.  
  
Red emergency lights started to flash all around. "This is going to be tougher than I originally thought it would be" saying to himself as he began to make haste. He had to find a way to get out of this place. Meanwhile, Zero sat at the bridge and looked on the screens at everything that was going on.  
  
"Intriguing..." Zero said as he continued to watch Wesker's actions. Behind him were K9999, Kula Diamond, Foxy, and Angel. "We need him alive" Zero said on the intercom systems, "catch him by any means necessary".  
  
"I'll deal with him, master" Foxy said as she was about to make her leave.  
  
"No, wait..." Zero said as he continued to watch over Wesker, "I got a better idea". He then looked to one of the crew members of the ship, "shut all doors; but make a path for him towards the large training room, I shall greet him personally".  
  
"As you wish" said the woman as she used the computer console to close off all doors but made a path for Wesker to the training area.  
  
Meanwhile, Wesker was trying to find his way out of this place. For some reason, he hasn't seen anymore guards so far. He was starting to get suspicious. "Why the lack of guards?" he asked himself. It didn't matter, Wesker continued to find try to find his way out.  
  
Backroad to Osaka  
  
An albino haired man with a red long coat and a sword on his back was making his way towards Osaka. He had just received tickets to watch the millenium tournament. The man had heard so many great reviews on the tournament and that it was worth watching it up close. Watching fighters with many special skills was treat enough for this man. If he had found out about the tournament in time, he surely would've entered.  
  
Continuing to drive down the backroad leading towards Osaka, he slowly stopped his Harley. His cellphone was beeping as he pulled it out of his red coat. "Hello?" the man asked.  
  
"Dante, it's Lucia" said the person on the other end of the line.  
  
"Lucia, what's up?" Dante asked, stepping from his bike.  
  
"We wanted to know if you've made it into Osaka yet" she replied to Dante's question.  
  
Dante took a good look around and got back to Lucia, "not yet, telling by the path, I'll be there tonight".  
  
"Damn it, Dante, why couldn't have just gone with us by boat?" Lucia asked out of annoyance.  
  
"I don't like boats..." Dante replied. He could then hear moans coming from behind, "um, Lucia...".  
  
"Yes?" Lucia asked on the other side of the line.  
  
Dante turned around to see a large group of hungry zombies slowly marching towards him, "I'll have to get back to you, something has just come up".  
  
"Dante, wait..." Lucia said as Dante hung up on her.  
  
"What now..." Dante said as he looked at the zombies. There were about thirty of them marching towards him. Looking at the trees, he could see more zombies making their way. "This is going to be quick" he sarcastically said as he quickly drew his sword.  
  
Quickly, he charged the first few zombies as he started swinging his Alastor sword. Swinging it upwards, Dante made a vertical gash through the chest of one zombie and hacking in half two more zombies. The viral infected blood started to spew and spray everywhere.  
  
Immediately, Dante made a 180 and rapidly slashed to pieces a zombie that attempted to bite him in the shoulder. After for slashes, a messy pool or blood was formed as several limbs of the zombie laid there. One of the arms was still moving. Afterwards, Dante swung the sword around in a horizontal like circle motion hacking eight more zombies in half.  
  
As the torsos fell from their waists, more blood started to spew and stain the road. Dante didn't care since he had to do this on a regular basis. Thrusting the blade backwards, he impaled another zombie that attempted to get him from behind.  
  
Spinning in several circles, Dante hacked another bunch of zombies into itty bitty pieces. More blood and guts were flying everywhere. Another fierce swing, several bloodied heads fell to the ground. But more zombies kept on coming after Dante. "Man, you people just keep coming and coming...." he said.  
  
"I've fought marionettes that were tougher than you fiends!" he yelled as he continued to attack the zombies. With a rising slash, Dante sent several zombies flying in the air as he immediately sheath his sword. Seconds later, Dante drew his guns 'Ebony' and 'Ivory' out and opened fire on the zombies before they made it to the ground. He continued to fire his enchanted handguns at the zombie horde.  
  
Dante wasn't intimidated by the ranks of the undead. He continued to make examples of any beast or monstrosity that crossed his path. Running forward, Dante leaped up in the air and somersaulted. Afterwards he aimed the guns downward and started firing repeatedly.  
  
Twelve more zombies wasted and plenty more to go. Dante holstered both of his guns and whipped his shotgun out from the Harley and blew another zombie in half within seconds. Quickly reloading it Terminator style, Dante unloaded another set of shells into three more zombies.  
  
Twirling his shotgun around his forearm, Dante loaded up new shells and opened fire on more zombies. Afterwards, Dante stepped back onto his Harley and looked over to see all the zombies that were laid to waste. "Where did these things come from?" he asked himself. It didn't matter, he wouldn't worry about that. Turning on the ignition, Dante drove off and headed towards Osaka.  
  
Massive Arcade  
  
The young fighters were gathered around to kill the time. Sakura Kusagano and Yun were busy playing against each other in a game of Dance Dance Revolution. Yun was getting angry since Sakura was getting the best of him. Sakura needed to get today's action out of her system. She remembered when she had to get help when Ryu and the others were facing these hideous looking green beasts.  
  
She had the feeling that this would not be the end of this. She was right, this was just the beginning. Sakura was venting her anxiety by beating Yun at Dance Dance Revolution. Looking to her left, she could see Rebecca and Edge at a booth together. They were sharing a banana split together and Sakura thought it looked very cute. It was a very large banana split sundae.  
  
At another booth, Roy Bromwell and Tiffany Lords were looking at Edge. Roy was laughing his ass off seeing Edge like that while Tiffany looked away really annoyed. It seemed that Roy had too much testosterone in his system today.  
  
At the snack bar, Gan was busy chowing down and making a pig out of himself. Everybody else around him were in shock to see how much food the guy could eat. Daigo was playing a game of pool with his younger sister, Akira, who was busy just watching Edge and Rebecca have the time of their lives. This seemed to have distracted her. Daigo was winning because of that.  
  
Batsu and Kyosuke were busy playing a game of Time Crisis II. Kyosuke was getting the best of Batsu with a much higher score. Nevertheless, the two of them were having a great time. Just plenty of time to kill before tonight's matches.  
  
Sean and Elena were busy making out in the back of the arcade. They've waited a long time to see each other after defeating the Illuminati and its leader, Gill. "I'll meet you at your hotel room, tonight" Sean said as he kissed Elena.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you" Elena replied as she smiled and walked off.  
  
At that same time, Sean headed towards the drug store to buy some condoms and other contraceptives. He was waiting for that one moment where he and Elena could be alone.  
  
Makoto and Ibuki were busy playing a few games of Tekken 4 against each other. They immediately hit the arcade as soon as that match was done. Now, both of them were competing to see who was better at this game.  
  
Secretly, Umbrella had their agents posted around to keep track of the young fighters at the arcage. By each minute, Umbrella would have the information on all of the fighters. What would Umbrella want with these fighters? The answer is still not known.  
  
Shadowlaw HQ  
  
"Mr. Nicholai Ginoveaf, what owes us the pleasure of your visit?" M. Bision asked the Russian UBCS member. He sat there in his chair as Nicholai stood there in full combat armor. The same that he wore back when he was in the infected Raccoon City.  
  
"I am representing the Umbrella Corporation" Nicholai replied to Bison's question. "We've heard so much about your organization, Bison" he continued on, "we'd like to ask for your services, you'd be paid handsomely".  
  
"Oh what does your corporation want with my services?" Bison asked, giving it some thought.  
  
"Umbrella is willing to give you a hundred billion dollars to fund your activities" Nicholai said. "We need your soldiers to eliminate some threats of ours".  
  
"Oh?" asked Bison.  
  
Nicholai displayed the pictures of the people on the screen. They were of Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Carlos Oliviera, and Ark Thompson.  
  
Vega was standing there as he kept a close eye on the picture of Jill Valentine. His eyes preened from behind that accursed mask. It appears that the Spanish ninja had found his new pray. The man would enjoy tracking down this person known as Jill Valentine.  
  
"I'll be there for you, my beautiful rose..." Vega said to himself. He was already sick and tired after chasing both Cammy White and Chun-Li Xiang. To him, there was a need for something new and someone fresh. Vega would enjoy making Jill Valentine his new pray.  
  
Bison preened his eyes to see that these people didn't have any special abilities. They were just normal human beings. He then looked at Nicholai and started to give his evil laughter. "Waste my powers on a few pathetic worms as them?" he sarcastically asked out of humor.  
  
Nicholai didn't find any of this funny at all. "You may find this funny, but these people have wiped out many of our facilities" he replied back to Bison. "My superiors emplore you to assist us in eliminating these eight people" he finished.  
  
"Lord Bison, let me go after this one..." Vega offered as he set his sights on the picture of Jill Valentine. "My own lovely Valentine" he finished. His claws started to glimmer as a sign of excitement. She would be very fun to go after, he thought.  
  
"Fine, Vega..." Bison replied as his eyes started to glow, "don't fail, Vega...". He then set his sights on Hol Horse, "Hol Horse, you and Blade will take care of Leon S. Kennedy".  
  
"With pleasure..." Hol Horse replied as he started to twirl his special gun, the Stand known as the Emperor around. Aiming his gun, he set its sight on Leon's picture. It would be easy since he has Blade assisting him. He turned around to see the silent Blade nod.  
  
"F7, hunt down Claire Redfield; Arkane, hunt down Chris Redfield; Khyber, hunt down Rebecca Chambers; Juli, you will hunt down and eliminate Ark Thompson; and Juni, you will hunt down Carlos Oliviera" Bison replied giving his special soldiers the orders.  
  
Bison then turned to face both Balrog and Sagat, "you two will hunt down and eliminate Barry Burton". Both fighters nodded.  
  
"You all are dismissed and Mr. Ginoveaf, I would like that sum wired into this account" M. Bison stated to his soldiers and giving Nicholai Ginoveaf the account number. To Bison, this would be a very easy task to accomplish.  
  
The fighters went their separate ways for the time being as Sagat and Balrog went into a separate room to talk things over. Taking seats, the two sat across from each other to discuss things further. "So, Sagat is this when we plan our escape?" asked the ex-boxer.  
  
Sagat nodded. Leaning back against the wall, he looked back at Balrog, "we're going to have to warn these people around Shadowlaw and Umbrella joining up" he said to Balrog and continuing, "I've heard rumors about that corporation".  
  
"What kind of rumors?" asked Balrog as he started to get somewhat interested in what Sagat had to say. "I don't like that Nicholai person..." he also added.  
  
"I don't like him either, Balrog" Sagat replied as he started to tell his story, "I hear that they've been doing highly illegal experiments with viruses, stuff that Bison hasn't even messed with yet, but would".  
  
"Damn..." Balrog replied and said "go on".  
  
"I heard that they might be responsible for what happened to that city" Sagat continued with the story.  
  
Balrog's eyes widened a bit. "Say what?" Balrog asked in an angry tone of manner. "Responsible? No, hell no..." he continued. It seems that Balrog had just hit a nerve from what Sagat had just said to him. "I had relatives in that city... Damn, I can't make peace with them now... I promised that I would return after I picked things up". He immediately punched the wall and stood up, "I'm gonna take Umbrella down".  
  
"Calm down, you can't take them on alone..." Sagat replied to Balrog's statement. He knew that he would have to calm Balrog down. If Balrog got reckless, he would get killed immediately. "We have to find help, lots of help" he added. Balrog has two goals now, to leave Shadowlaw and to take down the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. 


	48. Movie Shoot

Movie Shoot  
  
(Author's Note- I decided to add extra characters to the cast list. This includes Guilty Gear characters since I looked up on the net that they plan to make a Sammy vs. Capcom game. Meaning, there's a game coming soon that would probably pit Guilty Gear characters against the Capcom Characters. I've also added Metal Slug characters to the mix. Last but not least, I added characters from the game Viewtiful Joe. I couldn't resist. I just love playing that game. It's so damn fun!!!)  
  
"What's going on here," Rebecca asked as she and Edge stumbled upon a movie shoot.  
  
"Whoa, this is so cool!" Edge exclaimed as he saw the actors.  
  
The director stood from his chair and looked at the couple. He was an old man with a kind look to his face. Didn't catch his name. His body was medium build and a little chubby. "I see I have some fans", the man said to the couple.  
  
"Are you who I think you are," Edge asked before being cut off.  
  
The old man laughed at what Edge was about to ask. "Yes, I'm the director. You can call me Captain Blue," he replied.  
  
"Captain Blue, I love watching your movies," Edge replied out of excitement.  
  
"My friends love to watch your movies," Rebecca replied to Captain Blue.  
  
"Dad, we're on break right now," replied a young woman. She stood there wearing an outfit. Removing her mask, she revealed her beautiful blue eyes before placing her glasses on. "Joe, c'mon. We need to get tickets to see the next match".  
  
"Whoa, I don't wanna miss that!" Joe replied as he stepped out of a trailer. He had on khaki cargo pants, sneakers, and a blue shirt that read 'HMD'. Joe had dark red spiky hair with a cap that was worn backwards.  
  
"Joe, hurry up," replied the woman.  
  
"Hey, Cap who are those two?" Joe asked.  
  
"Joe, I like for you to meet a few fans of mine," Captain Blue replied to Joe.  
  
"Oh, what's up. Whoa, that hair style is badass," Joe said to Edge.  
  
"What are your names?" Captain Blue asked.  
  
"My name's Rebecca. This is Eiji, but we call him Edge," Rebecca replied with her arm around Edge's arm. It caused Edge to blush and chuckle some.  
  
"Nice to meet you two," the man replied.  
  
"Joe, what's taking you so long?" asked the girl.  
  
"Oh sorry, Sylvia. We were talking to a few fans", Captain Blue replied. "Edge, Rebecca, meet my daughter Sylvia," he replied. "Sylvia, meet Edge and Rebecca".  
  
"How do you do?" Sylvia asked as she extended her hand towards the two of them. Edge and Rebecca shook their hands gracefully.  
  
Captain Blue took a good look at Rebecca. "You're American, too," he replied to her and continued, "what brings you to Japan"?  
  
"We were on vacation. I ran into Edge through some new friends we made a few days ago. He's fighting in the millenium tournament".  
  
"Millenium tournament?" Joe asked as his eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah," Edge replied.  
  
"Whoa, we're trying to get tickets to see the match," Joe replied.  
  
"I think Edge could squeeze two tickets, right?" Rebecca asked as she nudged Edge on the side.  
  
"Omph, I mean yeah; sure," Edge replied leaning back some and laughed a bit. "We can go right now".  
  
"Sweet!" Joe replied. "I wish I could've entered".  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know," replied Captain Blue.  
  
"You should come watch the fight too," Rebecca offered to Captain Blue.  
  
"Coming to think of it, I know of one person I'd like to meet; Fei-Long," he replied as he stood there in his golfing outfit.  
  
"Where's mom at?" Sylvia asked.  
  
"Oy, she's out having a massage. I totally forgot. I'll meet you in a few hours. You know my number".  
  
"Where's Alastor?" Joe asked.  
  
"Alastor." Sylvia replied shaking her head. "I told him not to eat those burritos".  
  
"Oh yeah, didn't know he would get an upset stomach," Joe replied.  
  
Sylvia seethed at him some; "What did you put in those burritos"?  
  
Joe scratched his head some. "Um, I forgot".  
  
"I thought those burritos were pretty good," replied Captain Blue.  
  
"Well not everybody has a strong stomach like you, dad," she replied to her father.  
  
"Uggghhhhhh, Joe's banned from cooking," Alastor replied as he came out of his trailer. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get those tickets".  
  
"Alastor, you going to take that costume off?" Sylvia asked giving him a funny look.  
  
"You kidding, it's good advertisement. Y'know?" Alastor rhetorically asked as he put his arm around Joe's shoulder. "We going?"  
  
"All right, I'll get the van," Joe said as he walked towards the blue mini- van.  
  
"Hey, who are those two?" Alastor asked.  
  
"Oh Rebecca and Edge, this is Alastor," Sylvia replied to Alastor's question. "Rebecca's here on vacation and Edge is fighting in the tournament".  
  
"Sweet!" Alastor replied as Joe pulled up with the van.  
  
"Some of the sponsors for the tournament are investing in this movie," Sylvia replied.  
  
"Oh?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Ken Masters of the Masters Corporation, Joseph Joestar of the Speedwagon Corporation, the family of England's number one boxer, and Robert Garcia of the Garcia Company," Alastor replied to the group.  
  
"I wonder where Ivory has gone," Captain Blue wondered as he got into his car. "See you at the match. Maybe we can go out to dinner afterwards".  
  
"We'd love that," Rebecca replied.  
  
Streets of Osaka  
  
"What is this place?" asked Sol Badguy. He stood there in his crimson outfit and his sword known as 'Fuenken' aka 'Fireseal'. It was one of the Knights sacred treasures. Something Sol ran off with as he deserted the knight. This was a blade capable of harnassing and manipulating the flames.  
  
Standing next to him was Axl Low, who was familiar with these surroundings. "It can't be. I don't bloody believe it".  
  
Sol gave Axl a puzzled look. "What in the hell do you mean that you don't bloody believe it"?  
  
"That rip in timespace brought us to my timeline," Axl replied in disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding me," Sol replied. Throwing his hair back some, Sol took out a cigarette and used his sword to light it. Placing the butt in between his lips, the man took a few puffs.  
  
"Oh, this is rich," Sol continued on.  
  
"Really, it's 21st century Japan," Axl replied.  
  
"Japan?" Sol asked. He's heard stories of how Japan was destroyed by the biological weapons called 'gears'. Sol was the prototype gear. The first of its kind before the one known as Justice.  
  
"Whoa, maybe I can get a wire to London and talk to my girlfriend," Axl replied out of joy.  
  
"Sol." replied a man with a French accent as he approached them.  
  
"Great, it's Ky," Sol replied as he shook his head.  
  
"Yo, Ky!" Axl yelled.  
  
"Sol, let's finish this!" Ky yelled as he drew out his blade called the 'Furuken' aka the 'Thunderseal' which could harness and manipulate lightning. "May you pay for your crimes against God".  
  
"God." Sol laughed. "I don't believe in your God".  
  
"Enough of this," Ky replied out of anger as both men stood their ground. The young man stood there in his sacred uniform.  
  
"Gun Flame!!!" Sol yelled as he plunged his blade to the ground. A flame rose from the ground and traveled towards Ky.  
  
Quickly, Ky jumped over the flame and unleashed is special attack. "Stun Edge," he yelled as he swiped his blade and sent a blast of blue lightning.  
  
"Hey, stop this!" Axl yelled out.  
  
Sol quickly rolled out of the way as the ball of blue electricity hit the ground he was just on. On one knee, Sol smirked as he looked up at Ky. The gear leaped up and executed another move aiming at Ky.  
  
"Bandit Revolver," Sol yelled as he spun his legs in a revolver like kick as the heel of his right foot connected with Ky's face.  
  
"Umph!" Ky yelled as he could feel Sol's foot connect with his face.  
  
"Guys, stop!!!" Axl pleaded as he stood there looking up at the two men fighting.  
  
While in midair, Ky managed to kick Sol in the leg. Immediately, Sol dashed backwards in the air and leaped off the wall of a nearby building. "Riot Stamp!" as he flew forward with a trail of after images following him afterwards. He lunged his right foot out and executed a flying front snap kick.  
  
"Damn you, Sol!" Ky yelled as he felt Sol's foot connect with his gut. Losing control, Ky fell downward as he executed a technique out of desperation. "Vapor Thrust," he yelled as he executed a flying electrical slash to Sol.  
  
"Heh." Sol said as he could feel the power of Ky's power.  
  
"STOP!!!" Axl yelled out as he waved his arms for both men to stop.  
  
Quickly, both men landed as Ky huffed some. He's always wondered why he could never beat Sol in a match.  
  
"Speak fast, Low," Sol said as he took out another cigarette and used the Fuenken to light it.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Ky asked Axl. He then seethed at Sol, "how dare you use a priceless treasure to light an instrument of death".  
  
"We're in the 21st century," Axl replied.  
  
"What? You mean that flash of light was a portal through time?" Ky asked astonished.  
  
"Yeah, said the same thing to me," Sol replied.  
  
"Meaning, we can't go out and fight like that in public," Axl stated to the two of them.  
  
"I wonder why we were all sent almost 100 years back." Ky said as he got into a state of thought.  
  
"I don't know about him, I'm going to have myself a drink," Sol said as he walked off.  
  
"Wait!" Ky yelled as he got in front of Sol. "We're not done yet".  
  
"I'll take a rain check," Sol said as he walked by Ky.  
  
"We should find the others," Axl replied to Sol as he was brushed off by the man in crimson.  
  
"Let him go," Ky said to Axl as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
Outskirts of Osaka  
  
Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, and Jill Valentine were conducting another investigation as they came face to face with more of the undead. The three left the others behind as they felt that they should split up. Edge and Rebecca were already out having the time of their lives.  
  
"Where do these things keep coming from?" Chris asked as he fired off several shots from his beretta. The zombies stumbled back some before staggering forward again.  
  
"Damn, we need to act fast," Claire replied as she fired off her shotgun. With each blast, they could see blood, limbs, and guts flying all over the place. But the zombies stepped forward regardless.  
  
"Just die!" Chris yelled as he fired off more shots. They had to survive if they wanted to take down the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. They've fought and survived and they could do it again.  
  
"Just wait until I get my hands on those people," Jill said as she finished off another zombie. The things wanted some fresh meat really badly.  
  
"We're not giving up yet," Chris said as he popped some more zombies. "We're going to take them down!"  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Jill asked as she killed off more zombies.  
  
"They just keep coming and coming," Claire said as she blew off the heads of a few more zombies.  
  
"Alpha Blade," yelled a voice as a figure quickly dashed by a group of zombies in a flash. The first group of zombies staggered forward as their upper halves fell off the lower parts. Blood was spewing everywhere.  
  
"W-what was that?" Jill asked. She couldn't believed what had just happened. A group of zombies were sliced in half. They couldn't tell what had just happened.  
  
"Who is that?" Chris asked as he lowered his weapon.  
  
"I guess you people could use a little help," said the voice.  
  
"W-who are you?" Jill asked as she looked upwards to see a young American man standing on top of a thick branch.  
  
"Let's save the questions for later; sit tight, I got this handled", said the man. He stood there in a black leather gi top with a fish-net shirt underneath. He had a black belt tied around with a buckle with a Japanese Kanji symbol engraved. The man also had black shoes and white gi pants. His hair was white and it was really spiked up. It gave him this punk rock look. A sharp and curved wristblade was attacked to his right wrist.  
  
"Right." Chris said as he finished off another zombie.  
  
"I'll take care of them," the man said as he quickly landed on both feet. "You things are too slow". Squatting down, he attacked with a spinning footsweep.  
  
He got to his feet as he attacked with a back thrust kick to the zombie's head. The head quickly flew right off. Turning around, he attacked with a double palm thrust to a few more zombies. Quickly, he dashed by a few more zombies with a horizontal thrust with his wrist blade.  
  
With a few more slashes as several zombies fell into pieces. A few more zombies lunged at the young ninja as he backflipped three times.  
  
"Alpha Blade!" he shouted as he quickly dashed forward through the group of zombies as they got hacked in half.  
  
In a flash, he disappeared and reappeared behind one zombie and executed a diagonal slice and disappeared again. The three of them couldn't believe what was happening. He could actually teleport. Teleporting from place to place, the ninja left the zombies in pieces.  
  
"Gamma Blade!" he yelled as he shot out a blue after image of himself as a projectile. The projectile connected with several zombies as he dashed through them. With a few slashing sounds, he teleported as the zombies fell into more pieces.  
  
"Beta Blade!" he yelled as he rose upwards in the air hacking several more zombies into pieces. Jumping up in the air, he dashed forward and spun downwards like a drill using the heel of his right foot to squish the zombie's head.  
  
"What is he?" Chris asked.  
  
"Genrou Zan!" the young man yelled as he leaped in the air and vanished into several leaves. Seconds later, he appeared behind a zombie and decapitated it with the wrist blade. He did the same thing again as he worked from zombie to zombie.  
  
Jumping up, he dashed back as he quickly took out five shurikens and threw them downwards. He was taunting the zombies with his attack. A few zombies with down with those blades embedded in their skulls.  
  
"Alpha Blade!" he yelled as he did his powerful dashing slash attack. Immediately, he stopped behind the zombie and lunged the pointed end of the blade through the back of its skull. More blood was spewing all over the place.  
  
"Resshou," he went as he dashed forward and gave the next zombie a flaming punch. The zombie caught on fire as he staggered back. "Resshou," he went again to another zombie, "Rokusai," he finished as he added another flaming punch.  
  
With his godlike speed, the young man leaped towards another group of zombies and spun his body around. He was like a human buzzsaw that severed the zombies into several bloody pieces.  
  
He landed on one knee and turned around seconds later to deliver a powerful double palm strike to the zombie's head as it blew up into pieces.  
  
With an spinning horizontal slash, he decapitated five more zombies. Blood started to spew up in the air. More and more zombies were going down. With a barrage of swift and furious swipes of his blade, the horde of undead were down on the ground.  
  
"Time to finish this," he said to the remaining group of zombies.  
  
"How is he going to finish them?" Jill asked.  
  
"Delta End!" he shouted as he leaped up in the air. He split into five images of himself. A second later, the images turned into fireballs that surrounded the zombies. Immediately, the fireballs created a fiery pentagram that took all the zombies. They all caught on fire as the ninja reappeared before them.  
  
"C-can you believe what I just saw?" Claire asked trying to comprehend what she has just seen.  
  
"Coast is clear," he said to the three of them.  
  
"W-who are you?" Claire asked as she stuttered. She for one couldn't believe what she had just seen.  
  
"Damn." Chris replied.  
  
"Name's Chipp. Chipp Zanuff," the ninja replied. "What is this place?"  
  
"This is Japan," Jill replied to Chipp's question.  
  
"Japan, no way. I thought it was destroyed by the gears," Chipp replied out of astonishment.  
  
"Oh brother." Claire replied.  
  
"No, Japan is not destroyed. And what are gears?" Jill asked the ninja.  
  
"What year are you from?" Chipp asked out of sarcasm.  
  
"This is 2003," Jill replied to Chipp's question.  
  
"Nani?" Chipp asked in Japanese.  
  
"You heard me, 2003," she replied to Chipp.  
  
"You're kidding me," Chipp said to Jill.  
  
"What year are you from?" Chris asked.  
  
"I thought this was the 22nd century," Chipp said as he scratched his head some. He was shocked that he was ripped through 100 years into the past.  
  
"You're from the future?" Claire asked out of shock.  
  
Chipp stood there and explained the situation. He explained what the 22nd century was like to the three of them. The origin of Gears were also explained. There were many things that blew each other's minds. Chipp got in return of what the 21st century is like.  
  
"Whoa." Chris replied.  
  
"How horrible. If we defeat Umbrella, nothing is solved. More monsters will take there places," Jill said out of sorrow.  
  
"Umbrella?" Chipp asked. "Tell me more about them".  
  
As they went back to the city, the explained what has been going on the last few years. Chipp was explained about the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF. They also explained about how most of their friends were killed by Umbrella's corporation.  
  
"What bastards." Chipp replied to the three of them. Maybe that was why him and the others were brought back to the past. There was an unknown evil and Umbrella was at the root of all of this.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Billy Coen decided to use this time to sharpen his skills. It was by fate that he ran into Rebecca Chambers again. He could remember that night like it was yesterday. A man who was supposed to be put to death was put in a night of Hell.  
  
He stood there with a black tanktop, black leather pants, and a black bandana. Adjusting his shades, he practiced his fighting skills. This was the only path he could take. For as long as it took, he would live as Ko Villhem. As Billy Coen, he was a wanted fugitive. As Ko, he was a famous fighter.  
  
Jumping upwards, Billy executed a flying right knee stike and repeatedly executed knee strikes. Afterwards, he spun his body in a 180 degree motion an executed a back thrust kick and reversed the motion and executed a powerful side thrust kick.  
  
With such speed, Billy charged his whole body up with electricity. To him, he found a new special technique. Something to give him an edge in the matches.  
  
"Double shock!" he yelled as he did that same two kick combo. He executed the technique again until it was perfect. Billy had a talent for creating new fighting techniques.  
  
Oneday, just oneday, he would be cleared of his crimes. But, this is now. He would have to concentrate on being Ko Villhem. The man was now a formidible force to be reckoned with. Billy was the combination of street fighting, martial arts, and military training.  
  
After an hour of training, Billy picked up his leather trenchcoat and placed it on. Silently, he walked out of the warehouse. It would be awhile before his first match.  
  
There was one person he had beef with one fighter. It was at an underground warehouse that Billy fought a veteran of the KOF tournaments. A young man with vampire red hair. His name was Iori Yagami.  
  
"I'll see you at the tournament, Yagami," Billy said to himself as he walked off towards his hotel room. His main concern was with the faceless corporation known as Umbrella. He still didn't know what Umbrella's interest was in the tournament.  
  
Restaurant  
  
Umbrella operatives were busy monitoring all these fighters. They kept their eyes on Captain Commando and his three buddies. What they didn't know was that they were being watched as well.  
  
"Hey, I don't think they appreciate being watched," Sol replied as he looked at some of the Umbrella operatives.  
  
"Who asked you?" asked of them.  
  
"You better keep quiet if you know what's good for you," replied an Umbrella soldier.  
  
"Better yet, you better leave," said another operative.  
  
"Yeah right, I just got here," Sol said as he sat at the bar. "I'll have a few bottles of hot saki".  
  
"We need to get rid of him," said one of them.  
  
"If you will not cooperate with us, we'll get rid of you," said another Umbrella operative.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Sol sarcastically asked. "Bring it on." Standing there, he signaled for the first few to attack him.  
  
"Get him," said the leader.  
  
"That doesn't look fair," said Ginzu as he was about to rise from his seat. Instead, Captain Commando signaled him to stand down. "What?"  
  
"Let's see how he fairs. Something tells me that he's going to win," he replied towards his ninja friend.  
  
"You'll be sorry for getting in the way of Umbrella," said the leader.  
  
"Just fight," Sol replied. With a spinning hook kick, Sol knocked down three of the operatives. With his Fireseal, Sol slashed two more soldiers and set them on fire. With a Judo style throw, Sol took down another soldier.  
  
"Gun Flame!" Sol yelled as he plunged his sword into the ground and sent a flame towards the soldiers.  
  
"Look out!" shouted another soldier as they jumped out of the way. The flame burst as it caught another soldier on fire.  
  
"You're not so tough," Sol said as he waited for more. "Bandit Bringer!" he shouted as he leaped upwards and downwards in a triangle formation as he sent a streak of flames downwards and got more soldiers.  
  
"W-what is he?" asked another soldier out of fear.  
  
"Let's get him!" shouted another soldier. "Wha!" The group got tackled by Sol, who was busy beating them down. Grabbing one soldier, Sol tossed him out of the restaurant.  
  
"Volcanic Viper!" Sol yelled as he executed a rising fire slash and to another soldier and sent him down with a spin kick. As he landed, Sol calmly dashed forward and executed his Fefnir fire punch that sent four more soldiers flying out of the restaurant.  
  
With a sidekick, Sol knocked down another soldier. He was getting tired of this. Sol had to take down those soldiers as soon as possible. The gear stood his ground as he gathered up his energy. He used his Dragon Install technique which increased his natural abilities.  
  
He started flashing red as he charged at the rest of the Umbrella soldiers. His movements were faster than ever. Within the next few minutes, all the soldiers were outside writhing in pain.  
  
"Ugggggghhhhhhh." Sol moaned as he fell on one knee. The Dragon Install made him somewhat dizzy. It was the major drawback of the technique.  
  
"Easy friend," Captain Commando said to Sol as he offered to help him up. "You're good. You here to enter the Millenium Tournament?"  
  
"Millenium Tournament?" Sol asked.  
  
"I guess you're still dizzy. Let me treat you to lunch and saki," he offered to Sol.  
  
"Heh, thanks," Sol said as he took a seat with Captain Commando and his friends. "I'll have some Saki, got any beer"?  
  
Captain Commando laughed. "I'm starting to like you already".  
  
From the other side of the restaurant, Ken Masters had a VIP booth with him and his friends. They were witnessing what was going on. "Whoa, that was amazing," Ken said as he saw everything that went on.  
  
"I sense the spirit of a warrior in him," Ryu replied.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Chun-Li replied as she seethed at him.  
  
"I guess she's got you," Eliza replied as she laughed. "Oh Ken, we should take Mel around".  
  
"Chun-Li, anything on Umbrella?" Ken asked.  
  
"I sent Charlie and Rolento to investigate it. Charlie insisted, but Rolento went with him due to the match tomorrow," she said to them. "Sodom also went with them," she added.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sodom and Rolento go back to the days of the Mad Gears," Ken said.  
  
"I need to speak to those former STARS members," Chun-Li said to the group.  
  
"Where do these things keep coming from?" Ryu asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Chun-Li replied to the group.  
  
"I'm still thinking about last night," Guy replied as he sat with his fiance, Rena. "Those were really creepy. I could sense an evil inside them".  
  
"I agree," Cody added in.  
  
"I do remember reading about the outbreak, it's scary that Raccoon City neighbors Metro City," Haggar added in. He went into some deep thought. The man was afraid of a possible outbreak in Metro City.  
  
"Damn, I have a bad feeling about this," Guy said as he leaned back.  
  
"You and me both," Cody replied to Guy's statement.  
  
Airport  
  
Bruce McGivern stepped out of the terminal and headed towards customs checking. It was a few months ago that he defeated Morpheus Duvall on that cruiseliner. Now, he has been called out by Chris Redfield for his assistance. He received the email from Chris Redfield just a day earlier.  
  
"Umbrella again." Bruce said to himself. He heard about the Millenium Tournament. Now the plot was thickening. "Why would they be interested in the tournament?"  
  
"Exactly what I'd like to know," replied a female voice.  
  
"Fong?" Bruce asked as he set his sights towards a slender Chinese woman standing a few feet from him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"The government placed me on a mission. Umbrella has something to do with the Tournament. I've been sent here to investigate why they have interest," she replied to Bruce.  
  
"Figures." Bruce said.  
  
"Come on, we have to get to customs check," she said as she walked off.  
  
"Hey wait," Bruce said catching up to her.  
  
"Are you here for business or pleasure?" the man at customs asked Bruce.  
  
"Pleasure," he replied to the customs officer.  
  
"How long?" he asked Bruce.  
  
"Um, about two weeks," he replied.  
  
"Oh, you're here for the Millenium Tournament?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've always wanted to watch up close".  
  
"You and me both," he said to Bruce. "Have a nice stay here in Osaka," he said. "If you go around in between the matches, you can catch all the fighters".  
  
"Thanks," Bruce said as he took his passport and headed towards baggage claim. "Fong, you going to watch also?"  
  
"I'll think about it".  
  
Speedwagon Building  
  
"What? Unbelievable!" Polnareff shouted as he stood up. He couldn't believe it. The five of them saw N'Dul standing there very much alive.  
  
"N'Dul, you're alive." Avdol replied to the blind Stand wielder.  
  
"Yes." he said as he walked inside the room tapping with his walking stick.  
  
"How is that possible?" Kakyoin asked.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Joseph Joestar asked.  
  
"Aye, you still with Dio?" Jotaro asked.  
  
Slowly, N'Dul took a seat. He knew that the five men were standing over him. But, he felt no aggression. Calmly, he took a breath and looked up. "Let me take a breath before I answer your questions".  
  
"What?" Polnareff asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm alive. How? I don't know. I've been given a second chance," N'Dul said to the group. "I do not work for Dio anymore. My ties with him are nomore".  
  
"What do you want with us?" Avdol asked.  
  
"I came to join the five of you. I've been monitoring this man," he replied to Avdol.  
  
"What man? Is he that man?" Joseph Joestar asked.  
  
"No, he's a different person. A man driven by money, power, and revenge. He doesn't wield a Stand. He has a connection with the walking dead," he replied to the man's question.  
  
"You know about that?" Polnareff asked.  
  
"Yes. I can sense a great evil," he replied. "I remember your very words, Jotaro Kujo. If we met on different terms, I'd be a comrade".  
  
Jotaro nodded. "Yes, I have meant it. And I still do".  
  
"Okay, we need to put our heads together", Joseph replied to the group.  
  
"Before we start, can we get something to eat?" N'Dul asked. Everybody else nodded in unison to Joseph.  
  
"Oh all right," Joseph replied.  
  
"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger," N'Dul replied.  
  
"I'll have one too!" Polnareff replied. "We have something in common, we should go around".  
  
"I'd like that," N'Dul kindly replied.  
  
"We should investigate that abandoned mansion," Jotaro replied.  
  
"You mean that beast that seems almost indestructible?" Kakyoin asked.  
  
Jotaro nodded. The six of them would have to investigate the mansion and eradicate Lisa Trevor. Neither of them knew about Lisa Trevor. But, they would have to kill her before anymore innocent women were killed.  
  
Immediately, the secretary called in. "Mr. Joestar, you have a visitor," the secretary said through the intercom system.  
  
"I'm busy," he replied.  
  
"But sir, she says it's important".  
  
"A she?" Polnareff asked as he looked at Joseph.  
  
"Polnareff, don't look at me like that," Joseph shot back at her. Sensing this, N'Dul that it was best for him and the others to keep out of this.  
  
"Who is she?" Joestar asked.  
  
"Her name is Ada Wong," the secretary said.  
  
"Ada Wong? I sure bet she's cute," Polnareff added. N'Dul simply laughed as Avdol shook his head.  
  
"What does she want?" Joestar asked.  
  
"She says she has some important information," the secretary replied.  
  
Park  
  
Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine sat there in front of Chipp Zanuff. They were giving him a history lesson of the past. At the same time, Chipp gave them a lesson of the future.  
  
"When are these gears created?" Jill asked as she sipped her soda.  
  
Chipp looked up at the sky. He felt sorrow in his heart. Keeping a calm and cool complexion, he looked at both of them. "Seven years from now," he said to them.  
  
"Seven years?" Chris asked as he took a puff out of his cigarette.  
  
"Smoking's not healthy, y'know," Chipp said to Chris as he looked at the cigarette.  
  
"I've been saying that to Chris for the last few years," Jill said as she smiled to Chipp.  
  
"It happens in the year 2010. I'm from the year 2175," Chipp said to the two of them. "There's been an energy crisis going on before the birth of gears".  
  
"I've been hearing of that energy crisis," Jill said.  
  
"Yeah, it was called the age of magic. A clean and renewable source. Science and technology was outlawed. But that didn't do any good," Chipp said to the two of them and continued. "Wars were started. Gears and humans fighting each other. The gear known as Justice. He claimed to be the first gear. He could control the other gears created after him".  
  
"Was he the first gear?" Chris asked.  
  
Chipp shook his head. "No, the first gear was a man named Sol Badguy. A bounty hunter".  
  
"What else happened?" Jill asked.  
  
"They formed a group of Sacred Knights to put a stop to Justice and succeeded. We're trying to stop the making of the gears," Chipp said.  
  
Shiranui Dojo  
  
Terry Bogard sat in the living room with Lucky Glauber, Brian Battler, Heavy D, Blue Mary, Joe Higashi, Andy Bogard, and Mai Shiranui. They were comparing notes about the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"Umbrella?" Blue Mary asked. She worked for the Southtown Police Department as a detective. "I heard about Umbrella setting shop in Southtown".  
  
"Me too," Brian Battler replied to the group.  
  
"I still can't get over what happened earlier. They tried to jump me when I was shooting hoops," Lucky replied to the group. "Damn, I have a bad feeling about this".  
  
"I feel the same way," Andy said.  
  
"We'll get them," Joe said to the group.  
  
"We should get back to Osaka, I need to find Ark," Terry said to the group. "He has a good idea on what's going on".  
  
"How did you get involved?" Blue Mary asked.  
  
"It was when I made friends with Ark. We both ran from those reporters and found ourselves in a dark alley. The alley was crawling with zombies," he replied.  
  
"Zombies?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Yeah," Terry replied.  
  
"Man. You think the zombies are tied in with Umbrella?" Heavy D asked.  
  
"Ark said so, I have the feeling that he's telling the truth," the lone wolf replied to the young and muscular boxer.  
  
Café  
  
At a nearby café in Osaka, DeeJay Maximum was busy playing some instruments. He had already fight, but would not fight for the next few days. But, he would have to practice his skills if he wanted to advance. The Southern Comet would go out and show the world once again what he was made out of.  
  
"That was a good match," Richard Meyer replied to DeeJay.  
  
"Thanks man," DeeJay replied in his Jamaican accent.  
  
"Man I can't wait for those tag matches tonight," Bob Wilson replied as he sipped some juice.  
  
"Yeah, I can hardly wait," said Mickey Rodgers as he entered the café.  
  
"Richard," Robert Garcia said as he entered the café with Yuri and Takuma Sakazaki.  
  
"Robert," Richard replied as the two men hugged each other.  
  
"Where's Ryo?" Bob asked.  
  
"He's out with King," Yuri replied with a laugh. "Mai and the others should be here soon".  
  
"Oh the two love birds?" DeeJay asked as he laughed.  
  
"Is that DeeJay Maximum?" Robert asked.  
  
"Ya man," DeeJay replied.  
  
"I'm Robert Garcia, I'm one of the sponsors," he said to DeeJay. "I guess you already know Ken Masters".  
  
"Ya, we go way back," he said in his cheery tone of voice.  
  
Immediately, the three of them took a table near the window. At the moment, Mai Shiranui entered the café along with the others. They all gathered around the table by the window.  
  
"Mai!" Yuri went as she ran to Mai and hugged her.  
  
"Yuri, it's been awhile!" Mai said as she returned the hug.  
  
"Where's Ryo," Terry asked as he looked around the café.  
  
"He's out with King," Bob replied to the group.  
  
"DeeJay Maximum?" Terry asked as he looked at DeeJay. DeeJay smiled at him as he sat at the bar.  
  
"What's up?" Robert asked the group.  
  
"A whole lot," Lucky replied to Robert's question.  
  
"We have time," Robert said to the group.  
  
Kyo's Apartment  
  
"Kyo, I'm going to the store," replied his girlfriend.  
  
"Okay," Kyo replied.  
  
As Yuki left, Kyo Kusanagi sat there watching some TV with his friends Shingo Yabuki, Benimaru Nikaido, and Goro Daimon.  
  
"Heh, those zombies were nothing," Benimaru said as he laughed some.  
  
"You think it could be the work of NESTS?" Shingo asked.  
  
"It's possible. But, I highly doubt it," Goro replied as he stretched out.  
  
"Maybe NESTS might have something to do about it?" Kyo asked.  
  
"I doubt it," Goro replied.  
  
"You in for some pizza?" Kyo asked.  
  
"I'm in," Benimaru replied.  
  
"I guess we should investigate this," Kyo said.  
  
"I think we're dealing with more dangerous people," Goro replied.  
  
"What would they want with us?" Shingo asked.  
  
"No idea," Kyo replied to Shingo.  
  
"I'd like to go kick their asses," Benimaru added.  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble; but, we don't know where or how to start," Kyo said as he cut off Benimaru.  
  
Benimaru scratched his head some, "damn, you got me there".  
  
"They'll feel the burn of the Kusanagi flame," Kyo replied as he ignited the flame in his right hand.  
  
"Shingo, go get our pizza," Goro said as he changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah, go on!" Benimaru added in.  
  
"Awww." Shingo said as the two of them told him to go get their pizza.  
  
Goro tossed Shingo some cash, "hurry up". Immediately, Shingo left the apartment as the three fighters sat there watching more TV.  
  
"I'm more concerned about settling the fight with Iori Yagami," Kyo said.  
  
Benimaru laughed some, "I wonder he's up to right now".  
  
Warehouse  
  
"Ack! W-what are you?" Steve Burnside asked. He was down on the ground injured. Standing over the balcony were Leopold Goenitz, Vice, Mature, and Ryuji Yamazaki.  
  
"I thought you would be stronger than this," Rugal replied as he approached Steve Burnside.  
  
Steve did his best as he continued to back away. "S-stay away from me!"  
  
"Oh, get up," Rugal coldly said to him.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhh, I get you!" Steve shouted as he got up and charged at Rugal Bernstein.  
  
Rugal calmly stood his ground. "Kaiser Wave!" he yelled as he gave an uppercut and sent a wave of energy on the ground towards Steve.  
  
"Ah!" he shouted as he got hit by Rugal's projectile. He flew back and hit the hard ground of the warehouse.  
  
"Heh, Rugal's enjoying the Orochi power I bestowed onto him," Goenitz said. He could remember when he defeated the man known as Rugal Bernstein.  
  
"I honestly thought you were more powerful than Albert Wesker when I defeated him," Rugal said taunting him.  
  
"Damn." Steve said as he approached Rugal.  
  
"Stay down!" Rugal shouted as he charged with powerful running clothesline. "Is this the might of the T-Alexia virus?" He was busy putting Steve Burnside in a world of pain. Yamazaki was giving out his maniacal laughter. He enjoyed dishing out pain.  
  
"I'm jealous that he gets to beat him up," Yamazaki replied. He then walked off, "this is boring".  
  
"Heh, your virus is nothing!" Rugal shouted as he slammed Steve's face into the ground. With powerful punches, he continued to make Steve suffer. Steve's screams burst from the warehouse.  
  
"You will suffer, Steve Burnside," Rugal said with an evil tone of voice. "Heh, you are very weak".  
  
"L-leave me alone." Steve said as he slowly got up. Out of anger, he tried to throw several punches to the agile Rugal Bernstein.  
  
"Pathetic," Rugal said as he grabbed Steve by the face. "Suffer," he went slamming Steve's head into the ground. "Is this what the T-Alexia virus amounts to?"  
  
"Uggggghhhhhhh." Steve moaned as he rolled away some. Rugal could see the anger and hatred in Steve's eyes. And Steve could see the evil in Rugal's eyes. Steve had to either escape or bring down Rugal Bernstein.  
  
Rugal laughed evily as he stood there. He was toying with Steve the whole time. The man wanted to have his fun. Honestly, he thought Steve would put up a harder fight than Wesker. Somehow, he would find a way to motivate Steve Burnside.  
  
"What are you laughing at you bastard?" Steve asked as he spat out some blood. He was getting very angry with Rugal. "Stop toying with me".  
  
"Oh, I'm still having my fun," Rugal replied.  
  
Steve regained his balance and seethed at Rugal. Using his super speed, he charged at Rugal head on. It was a bad mistake on Steve's part.  
  
"Kaiser Wave!" Rugal shouted as he sent another blast of energy at Steve, forcing the young man down to the group. "I do have a way to motivate you," Rugal said giving it some thought.  
  
"Wh-what are you planning to do?" Steve asked as he started breathing heavily.  
  
Rugal gave it some more thought. "Let's start with the one that you really love, Claire Redfield, is it?"  
  
"Claire? NO!" Steve shouted as he tried to spear Rugal to the ground.  
  
"Now, I'm getting somewhere," Rugal said as he slammed Steve to the hard ground again.  
  
"Stay away from her!" the boy shouted in anger and in hatred. Rugal Bernstein sure pressed the right button. And it was one hell of a button. That was the one thing that triggered it. Now, things were getting more interesting. He charged at Rugal again.  
  
"There! Yes!" Rugal shouted, "that's the spirit". He found it very amusing. This was starting to get fun for Rugal.  
  
"You stay away from Claire!" Steve lashed out as he tried to throw several punches at Rugal.  
  
Rugal immediately jumped up in the air, "Genocide Cutter!" In the air, he executed a powerful double spinning crescent kick. The heel connected with Steve's forehead as it formed a gash.  
  
The boy fell to one knee. Rugal got first blood as he could feel it trickle from the top of his left eyebrow. This seemed to enrage Steve even further. He lashed out at Rugal, only to get smacked back down.  
  
"Impressive, unleash your rage," he said to Steve. "This Orochi power is great. Maybe I should give some to Claire and have her under my control".  
  
"Noooo! You won't do anything to Claire!" Steve shouted at the top of his lungs. With a burst of rage, Steve punched the ground as it made a medium sized crater. Broken pieces of the floor started flying around.  
  
"Excellent!" Rugal applauded. "I shall reward you". Quickly, Rugal did his "Gigantic Pressure " super move as he charged at Steve with a running clothesline and another clothesline. Immediately, Steve was laying on the ground laying in pain.  
  
"C-Claire. I'm sorry." Steve said under his breath. He was in extreme pain from taking a severe beating from Rugal Bernstein. His eyes widened as Rugal stood over him and smiled.  
  
Rugal gave out another laugh. "I'm not going after Claire. You're the one that I want. I shall invoke the power of Orochi inside you body. It's evil will live on inside you". Placing his hand on Steve's face, Rugal transferred some of the Orochi power to his system.  
  
Steve could feel his whole body burning from inside. He tried to resist the power but could not. Slowly, the insane power of the blood or the riot was taking him over. His body was shaking in pain.  
  
"Good." Rugal said as he looked down at Steve Burnside. Steve gave out a blood curdling scream as he succumbed to the blood or riot. Soon he would be Orochi Steve. 


	49. Jill's Nightmare

Jill's Nightmare  
  
"Hey, Claire," Jill stated to her.  
  
Immediately turning around, she faced Jill who laid back on her bed, "yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to take a nap before we go watch tonight's matches".  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go out then," she replied to Jill as she took her purse and headed towards the door, "I'll be back to pick you up then".  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Jill replied as she went to sleep.  
  
The last two days were very draining for her. She never expected to run into her enemies the Umbrella Corporation and her former captain, Albert Wesker. Jill could perfectly remember Wesker's betrayal. Enrico laid there with a bullet in his head and two slugs in his chest. It was Wesker who pulled the trigger.  
  
Wesker was still brooding around Raccoon City during the T-Virus outbreak. She even notice while she was trying to escape with Carlos Oliviera, a former member of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. She was no stranger to betrayal.  
  
UBCS member Nicholai Ginoveaf betrayed them and tried to kill her. He also killed all the other surviving UBCS members. His own greed drove him to such acts. Nicholai escaped on the only helicopter and left them to die. He stated to Jill, "more bargaining power". Her death would have to be confirmed.  
  
At the same time, Albert Wesker was keeping tabs on Leon and Claire. He also betrayed Umbrella and joined up with the HCF. Wesker was responsible for the death of Dr. James Marcus. It would be the end of Umbrella if it was found out. Birkin decided to stay on to create the G-Virus. He stayed a bit too long.  
  
"Huh, w-what is this?" Jill asked. Apparently she was dreaming. Jill stood there in front of Albert Wesker. They were standing in the middle of the stadium where they had the Millenium Tournament.  
  
Jill was standing there all alone. Everybody else was injured. Chris laid to the side writhing in pain. Carlos was holding his left arm which was broken. An injured Claire was tending to an unconscious Leon. Barry laid there not being able to move. Ark Thompson laid there in extreme pain.  
  
Wesker just smiled at her. He simply gave out an evil laugh to Jill Valentine, who stood there with mixed emotions.  
  
Her heart was rapidly beating. Jill felt nervous, terrified, doubtful, and angry all at the same time. She had her right hand gripped around her STARS beretta. Anger and rage consumed her as she aimed her gun at Wesker.  
  
"Go on, do it..." Wesker cooly replied to the former STARS member.  
  
Jill pulled the trigger three times, but aiming at different parts. Three slugs from the gun flew out from the barrel, she could see the hot stream followed behind those shots. She paid close attention to Wesker who immediately shifted to the side in less than a second.  
  
"Nice try. But you almost got me there, Miss Valentine," Wesker said. Somehow, he looked much more different. He looked more evil. Around him was a disturbing aura of evil energy. Wesker with the T-Virus in his system was enough. But more power, she'd bitten off more than she could chew.  
  
"W-what is this thing I'm feeling?" Jill asked. Her eyes widened and her heart beat faster and faster.  
  
"Heheheheheheh. You can sense, can't you? Newly aquired powers I've taken from several people combined with that of my own. This is glorious. More power than I've ever imagined. You at your friends. They were too weak. You are too weak to stand against me," Wesker said giving an evil tone to his voice.  
  
"You're such a bastard, you know that?" she asked out of anger and rhetoric. She felt she was going to die, but she didn't care. If she could take Wesker down with her, then she'd be in peace.  
  
"I thought I was the most powerful being in this world. Then I found these fighters. I was beaten. That enraged me. Now I shall pay them back. I should thank them for making me strive to become stronger".  
  
"Enough of this!" Jill shouted as she gripped her gun and aimed at Wesker.  
  
"Whoa..." replied Terry Bogard who grabber the barrel of Jill's gun and slowly lowered it. "This not just your fight anymore, Jill".  
  
"T-Terry?" Jill asked. She didn't want to drag anymore people into this. "Please, stay out of this".  
  
"No can do, if he isn't defeated, then this whole world is in danger," he replied to her. "Yeah, we're fighters. But we've had our fill of scum of this earth. We can take him".  
  
"Brave words, Terry Bogard," Wesker stated as he set his sights to Terry. He then looked at Jill. "I hope you know what you're doing, their blood will be on your hands".  
  
"Enough!" Jill yelled. Ryu Hoshi then looked at Jill.  
  
"We're fighters. This is our code. If you're strong enough, then you must fight. If you don't, you will be oppressed by people like him. This is our fight now", Ryu replied to Jill. "Tend to your friends".  
  
Jill nodded as she tended to the care of her friends. She then looked at all the fighters that wanted a piece of Wesker. There was something different about Wesker. Immediately, Wesker shot out his evil energy. His hair started to rise up like a spiky hair do. A strange symbol was on his chest, back, and forehead. His eyes were glowing her his shades.  
  
"What did you do? Make a deal with the devil?" Jill asked out of anger.  
  
"Technically. But right here and right now, I am the devil," he replied as he laughed. He then faced Terry Bogard and laughed. "You wanted to die first, huh? Ah, the Legendary Wolf Terry Bogard. Time to put this legend to rest, I say".  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Terry said as he charged at Wesker. "Burning Knuckle!" Terry shouted as he executed his special technique at Wesker.  
  
"That move won't work again on me, Mr. Bogard," Wesker stated as he teleported out of the way. "Good, but not good enough". He then faced Terry, "let me show you what I can do, Weskershin-kusatsu!" he shouted.  
  
"W-what?" Terry asked out of disbelief. "T-that's Gouki's move..."  
  
"I'm glad you noticed!" Wesker shouted. He shifted towards Terry and grabbed him by the arms. Everything went black for a few seconds. Wesker stood there as Terry laid in front of him. He was dead.  
  
"No..." Jill said out of sorrow. She had anger in her eyes.  
  
"The legend of the Legendary Wolf is dead... His blood is on your hands now, Jill", Wesker said as he laughed.  
  
"Terry!!! You're gonna get it, Wesker!" Andy Bogard shouted. Standing with him were Mai Shiranui, Joe Higashi, Blue Mary, and Billy Kane. They all wanted to get revenge for Terry.  
  
"Damn! I've heard enough of your shit, Wesker," shouted Lucky Glauber as he stepped up. He was ticked off and angry that Wesker killed one of his friends. Where Lucky grew up, they wouldn't let that stuff slide.  
  
"You can die next, Lucky Glauber," Wesker coldly replied as Lucky threw his basketball at him. He dodged the basketball shot as he saw Lucky try to do his Lucky Vison technique. "Too slow," Wesker said as he stopped Lucky in between the technique.  
  
Lucky stood there frozen in pain. He was coughing up his own blood. Moving his eyes downward, Lucky could see Wesker's fist planted through his chest. Wesker removed his bloodied hand and gently pushed Lucky down.  
  
"That's two, Jill," Wesker said.  
  
"I'm going to rip your stinking heart out," Guile said as he rushed at Wesker. Grabbing Guile by the neck, Wesker effortlessly lifted him up.  
  
"Say goodbye, Colonel Guile," Wesker said as he punched a hole through Guile's heart. Guile's body went limp as every last bit of life was gone. It was an emply shell of flesh. Wesker just tossed it to the side. "Three down..."  
  
"Damn you!" Jill shouted. It was just a dream. But to her, this wasn't a dream. In her hotel room she was moving back and forth.  
  
"Rooaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Blanka roared as he did a horizontal roll as Wesker caught him. Spinning him around, Wesker executed a devastating back breaker. Blanka was dead. Wesker tossed his body to the side.  
  
"Will you shut up?!" Genjuro shouted. He rushed at Wesker with his katana. The warrior executed a downward slash that was blocked by Wesker's knife. "What? So fast!"  
  
"Genjuro, Genjuro..." Wesker said as he quickly parried the attack and slicked Genjuro's throat with the knife.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Hanzou Hattori from the World Heroes tournament shouted.  
  
"Ah, the World Heroes," Wesker said as he saw all sixteen people rush at him. They foolishly charged to their deaths. The first to fall was Hanzou Hattori, he laid there with a knife in his back.  
  
Kotaro Fuuma laid there next to Hanzou with a broken neck. Wesker was squashing them like bugs. Both were extremely skilled fighters. But they were no match for Wesker's ungodly powers.  
  
Brocken laid there in pieces; he was jerking his cybernetic body all over the place. The next to fall was Johnny Maximum, who laid there in a puddle of blood. Jill witnessed in horror as Wesker plunged his knife into his heart. It seemed that Wesker was enjoying this.  
  
"You see, Jill; the more people you drag into this, the more people I kill. It's always been like this and it always will be like this".  
  
Wesker quickly moved and made four slashes with his knife. Standing behind him were Jack The Ripper, Shura Tom, Captain Kidd, Kim Dragon, and Mudman. They all spewed out blood as they fell to the mat.  
  
Ryofu fell victim to the Weskershin-kusatsu within the next few seconds. He laid there dead. Wesker wasted no effort in slaughtering these fighters. And he would waste no effort in slaughtering the rest of those who stand against him.  
  
Janne d'Arc charged at Wesker, only to have him grab her sword. Immediately, Wesker impaled her with the sword. She fell to the ground lifeless. The next to fall were Ryoko Izumo, Erik The Viking, Julius Carn, Gokuu, and Rasputin. All of them gave their lives in an attempt to stop Wesker.  
  
"World Heroes... They were nothing," Wesker said as he looked at their lifeless bodies.  
  
"They were heroes, they were more than you could ever be!" Jill shouted in rage. She was starting to cry. Seeing what Wesker had done, she didn't want anymore people to die because of her. "Stop, please stop!!!" she shouted. Nobody would listen to her.  
  
The fighters from the 'Aggressors of Dark Kombat' tournament became enraged. Fuuma was their friend. They wanted to put an end to Wesker. If they couldn't, they would at least try to weaken him for the other fighters.  
  
The seven fighters charged at Wesker who shifted in front of them. They put up a great fight as they gave it their all. Punches, kicks, throws, and special moves were delivered. But Wesker came up on top. "Weskershin- kusatsu!" he yelled as all seven of them laid there dead.  
  
"Stop! Please! No more!" Jill shouted. She pleaded with the other fighters to stop. But they refused. Her eyes started to pour out more tears.  
  
"J-Jill..." Chris said weakly...  
  
"Chris! They're not listening!" Jill shouted.  
  
"I know... They're fighters. This is what they do. They don't care if they die... They're doing this to make sure we finish the fight..." Chris replied.  
  
"But not like this..." Jill said. "They're like robots going to their doom," she finished. She couldn't do anything else but watch all these fighters get slaughtered by Wesker's hands.  
  
"They've died because of you," Wesker said as he saw the Fight Fever fighters charge towards him. "The fighters from the Fight Fever tournament, I am very much enjoying this".  
  
"You bastard!" shouted Han Baedal as he executed a side thrust kick to the neck. Swiftly, Wesker grabbed the ankle and threw him to the mat. Immediately, Wesker stomped the back of the neck as he could hear it snap.  
  
"You all die, now!" Wesker shouted as he laughed evily. He would rejoice in slaughtering all these fighters that stand in his way. In the next few moments, Wesker executed his Weskershin-kusatsu attack.  
  
In mere moments Miyaki, Rophen Heimer, Magic Dunken, Golrio, Kim Hoon, Nick Commando, Chintao, Master Taekaki, and Karate Kenji laid there dead. Their bodies were lifeless with Wesker still standing. Jill could take it anymore.  
  
"Stop it Wesker, just stop it!" Jill shouted. She couldn't stand it. Everybody sacrificed themselves to save Jill that she could carry on her mission.  
  
"We may die, we'll attempt to take you down with us!!!" shouted Kazuya of the Global Champion tournaments. Immediately him and the other fighters from that tournament rushed Wesker from all sides.  
  
"I've fought many bastards; but, you take the damn cake!!!" shouted Wulong as he launched a powerful punch to Wesker.  
  
"May your soul be damned for all eternity, Albert Wesker," Gekkou calmly said as he rushed at the man.  
  
"All of you are mere roaches. Maybe I should keep your bodys for experimentation," Wesker replied to the fighters. "Now, I'll show you one of my moves".  
  
"Moves?" Jill asked. She was too scared to know.  
  
"Shattered Umbrella!" Wesker shouted as he slammed both fists to the ground. His energy channeled to the ground formed the symbol of Umbrella. The sky went dark immediately as the symbol of Umbrella started to glow brighter and brighter. Immediately, the symbol broke and shattered as the energy shot through the fighters.  
  
The first to fall was Kazuya whose outfit was riddled with holes. He fell to the ground lifeless. The next was Wulong. Afterwards Gekkou was the next to fall to his death. Barts fell to his death afterwards. Lihua, Liza, J-McCoy, Marco, Boggy, Gonzales, and Azteca soon met their deaths at the hand of this 'Devil Wesker'.  
  
Wesker looked back forward again to see more fighters charge at him. "The fighters from the future, huh?" He rushed towards the group that had just attempted to attack him. Drawing out his knife, he slashed Alvan across the chest. Blood spewed outward from his chest. The fighter laid there lifeless.  
  
With a swift thrust he finished off Rolf. Moving faster than ever, Wesker managed to kill Kazama, Roomi, Gunter Bullce, G. Done, Musafar, Felden Cryce, and Jacob. Wesker stood there as he licked their blood off his knife.  
  
At that moment, a legion of machines created by Dr. Wily stepped forth. They felt the need to prevent someone like Wesker from getting his way. Their master was a bit deranged, but not that deranged. The robots would rather be destroyed than to have Wesker at its master.  
  
Wesker simply laughed as he saw the legion of robots designed by Dr. Wily march towards him. "The tin army willing to give their lives to save a weak human?"  
  
"Stop!" Jill shouted. She couldn't leave due to tending to her injured compatriots.  
  
"We rather die fighting than watch a psycho destroy this world," Quick Man replied as he sent several quick beams at Wesker, who swiftly dodged every blast. "What?"  
  
"Too quick for you, Quick Man?" Wesker rhetorically asked in a sadistic tone of voice. In a flash, Wesker lifted Quick Man by the neck. With a powerful punch, Quick Man was down for the count as Wesker's fist punched through his chest.  
  
Removing his fist, Wesker tossed Quick Man's body to the side. Bomb man was the next to fall as he blew up into pieces. Cut Man was literally cut up with his own metal clippers. Elec man overloaded as his whole body became mutilated and unusable. Fire Man's singed body fell to the ground as Wesker stomped his foot on his head. The others looked in horror as Fire Man's head shattered into pieces.  
  
Guts Man was the next to fall in the line of battle. "Ugghhhhh. It felt uh.kinda nice to fight on the side of good.", he said with his final words before being smashed into pieces by Albert Wesker.  
  
Ice man fell victim as Wesker copied Rugal's energy shield as sent the ice blast back at him. The robot stood there frozen as Wesker threw a powerful right hook. Quickly, Ice Man's frozen body shattered into pieces.  
  
Air man was shot up into the air as Wesker flew upwards and grabbed his body. Spinning downwards, Wesker slammed Air Man's body to the ground as both halves separated from each other. All there was of Air man were wires and scrap metal.  
  
Bubble Man blew up into pieces by his own bubble that was manipulated by Wesker. Crash Man literally crashed to the mat as Flash Man froze in place with Wesker tearing his body apart. Heat Man had a bad meltdown with Metal Man being cut to many different pieces. Wesker was surely enjoying himself.  
  
"Their lives are in your hands." Wesker said to Jill. She couldn't take it. Jill desperately wanted to stop these people from throwing their lives away at the hands of Wesker. Still, they wouldn't listen.  
  
Wood man was shattered into pieces. Gemini man stood there split into two halves by Wesker's blade. In another pile were the mangled bodies of Hard Man, Magnet Man, Needle Man, Shadow Man, Snack Man, Spark Man, Top Man, Bright Man, Dive Man, and Drill Man.  
  
"Worthless piece of junk," Wesker said as he ripped Dust Man's head from his body. Dropping the head, Wesker kicked it to Jill. Afterwards, he kicked the headless body to the pile of fallen robots.  
  
"I guess we're not powerful enough." replied Dust Man's head as it started to cackle and fizz. "I.hope.t-there's.a-a-an.a-a-af-f-t-t-ter-er-er- life.for.r-robots." The head shut down a few seconds later.  
  
Pharoahman was the next to fall. He was thrown into a new pile of destroyed robots. Following him were Ring Man, Skull Man, Toad Man, Charge Man, Crystal Man, Gravity Man, Gyro Man, Napalm Man, Star Man, Stone Man, Wave Man, Blizzard Man, Centaur Man, Flame Man, and Knight Man.  
  
Wesker had already ripped Plant Man into pieces as he tossed his body to the pile. "Weskershin-kusatsu!" he yelled as he used his stolen technique on Tomahawk Man, Yamato Man, Burst Man, Cloud Man, Freeze Man, Junk Man, Shade Man, Slash Man, Spring Man, Turbo Man, Aqua Man, Astro Man, and Clown Man all at once.  
  
Everybody went pitch black for these brief next few seconds. Wesker stood there as the robots laid there destroyed. They were decimated by Wesker's newly aquired dark powers. All that was left were pieces of scrap metal.  
  
"Foolish machines." Wesker said as he gave a brief laugh. He was enjoying himself way too much.  
  
He wasn't done destroying those robots, yet. Another pile was made as he quickly decimated Frost Man, Grenade Man, Search Man, Sword Man, Tengu Man, Burner Man, Cold Man, Dynamo Man, Ground Man, Magic Man, and Pirate Man with each and every devastating blow he delivered.  
  
"Awww. No more robots?" Wesker asked rhetorically.  
  
"Y-you bastard!" shouted Roll. Immediately she charged at Wesker.  
  
"A little robot girl." Wesker said as he grabbed her by the neck in an instant. Rush tried to come to her aid but was useless. Quickly, Wesker brought his foot down and smashed Rush's head. At the same time, he channeled his dark energy into Roll as she started to glow. In seconds, the power was too much as she blew into pieces.  
  
"Roll!" Megaman shouted as he sent a blast of plasma from his blaster. Effortlessly, Wesker smacked it away. "You bastard!"  
  
"I'll get you!" yelled Proto Man as he charged at Wesker.  
  
"Foolishly playing brother's keeper, eh Protoman?" Wesker said as he quickly got behind Proto Man and grabbed his head. With a simple twist, Wesker managed to twist Proto Man's head from his body. At the same time, an enraged Mega Man was blown in half by a powerful palm thrust delivered by Wesker.  
  
"Bastard." stated Zero as he charged at Wesker with his plasma blade. Using his powers, Wesker conjured up his own energy blade and slammed it through Zero's chest.  
  
"Zero!!!" shouted X as he charged at Wesker. He alone was no match as Wesker ripped his motherboard from his chest. Throwing it down, Wesker smashed the motherboard into pieces with the heel of his boot.  
  
Axl and Double rushed to their aid only to be decimated in mere seconds. Bass, Treble, Duo, and Auto rushed as well. But Wesker easily done away with the four of them in seconds.  
  
"No more machine army to protect you," Wesker coldly said as he adjusted his shades. His eyes glowed a bright demonic red. That look in his eyes struck fear to Jill's heart.  
  
The fighters in the Fighter's History tournament took their crack at Wesker. Ray MacDougal, Liu Fellin, Kano Ryoko, and Matlock Jade all tried to quad-team him. Wesker ducked under Ray's kick and shoved his hand through the gut and ripped his spleen out. Throwing it to the ground, Wesker stomped on it as it made a mess on the mat.  
  
Immediately, using his strength, he ripped Liu Fellin's torso from the lower part of the body. Wesker wasn't holding anything back. Afterwards, he ripped Kano Ryoko's arms from the body. Immediately, Kano Ryoko died from severe blood loss. With a swift swipe with his knife, Wesker managed to decapitate Matlock Jade. The headless body fell to the mat and made a pool of blood.  
  
The next to fall in battle were Samchay Tomyamgun, Lee Diendo, Mizoguchi Makato, Jean Pierre, Marstorius, Liu Yungmie, Zazie Muhaba, and Clown. All died in an instant by Wesker's ungodly blows. It was like fighting Devil himself. Maybe Wesker was a vessel for the Devil, who knows?  
  
With his destructive powers, Wesker destoyed the Voltage Fighter tournament fighters. Immediately Brider, Captain Atlantis, Fudomaru, Gowcaizer, Hell Stinger, Karin, Kyosure, Marion, Shaia, and Shen Long. All laid there slain by the possessed Albert Wesker.  
  
The Kabuki Klash fighters also were the next to fall to Wesker's devilish might. He basically didn't care where he would go in the afterlife. Sengoku Manjimaru, Gokuaraku Taro, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Yagumo, Ziria, Kabuki Danjuro, and Kinu laid there in a pool of blood. Wesker stood there with his Desert Eagle. Not only did his powers increase, but his accuracy. Wesker was deadlier with a gun now.  
  
"This still has some use, afterall," Wesker said as he placed his gun back into his holster.  
  
"You're a bastard, Wesker," Chris said weakly.  
  
Wesker stood there waiting for more fighters to kill. The fighters that competed in the Power Instinct tournaments wanted their shots at that man. "Why do you people foolishly fight to your deaths?"  
  
"You're a bastard. We're fighters. We have our code of honor. We're going to take you die. If we have to die in the process, we will", said Reiji Oyama as he was the first of the tournament fighters to die.  
  
"Die," Wesker coldly stated as he grabbed Reiji by the head and snapped his neck.  
  
Wesker started to form another pile of dead bodies. It started with Angela Beltri, Annie Hamilton, Keith Wayne, Saizo Hattori, Thin Nen, and White Buffalo. The fighters gave it their all as they tried to fight Wesker, only to die. Jill witnessed up close everybody that gave their lives to try and stop Albert Wesker.  
  
The next to die were Poochy, Kurara Hanakouji, Sahad Asran, Kanji Kokuin, and Chuck. Jill watched in horror as Wesker immediately slaughtered the next fighters that stood against him.  
  
"Please, no!" Jill shouted wanting the fighters to keep out of this fight.  
  
The next group that stood against Wesker would soon fall to his devilish power. Wesker immediately punched a hole through Damien Shade. Blood started to spew around the mat as Wesker tossed the body aside.  
  
Falco was the next to fall as Wesker ripped his lungs out. Hizume was the next to fall. Larry Light and M.A.D. both were the next to fall to their deaths. Their bodies laid there along the rest of the dead fighters. Solis R8000 was the next to fall.  
  
"Weaklings." Wesker said under his breath. He then slaughtered Princess Sissy, Buntaro Konou, Hikaru Gusukujou, Olof Linderoth, Clara Hananakouji, and Shintaro Kunou. All the fighters from the Power Instinct tournmanent were vaquished. A number of people died at the hands of Albert Wesker.  
  
"Henshin a go-go baby!" shouted Viewtiful Joe as he decided to take his chance to attack Wesker. He tried his viewtiful powers as he did the slow- mo. But it didn't seem to affect Wesker one bit.  
  
"Hmph, you're viewtiful powers are nothing," Wesker said as he used Viewtiful Joe's powers against him. Wesker was faster as with several powerful punches to the head, Viewtiful Joe fell to the mat, dead.  
  
"Damn you!" shouted Alastor as he threw his swords at Wesker. Using his powers, Wesker manipulated the path of the swords and sent them towards Alastor's direction.  
  
"W-what? Aggghhhhhh!" Alastor shouted as he could feel the blades being impaled through his body. Sexy Sylvia was the next to fall as she fought out of anger. She then laid dead to the body of Viewtiful Joe.  
  
"No!" shouted Captain Blue as he tried to do his best. But his old age was the biggest disadvantage.  
  
"Damn, I have to stop this," Dante said as he took his blade and started swinging at Wesker. Quickly, Wesker dodged the sword swings and stopped the blade. With an evil grin, Wesker grabbed the blade and flipped it that he had his hand on the handle. Enchanting the blade with his own evil aura, Wesker impaled Dante several times.  
  
Dante laid there dead as Wesker took a taste of his demon blood. With it, Wesker increased his power even more. He could feel Dante's power surging through making it his own. The next to fall were both Trish and Lucia who soon fell victim to Wesker's increasing powers.  
  
Batsu Ichimonji, Kyosuke Kagami, and Hinata Wakabi of Taiyo Highschool stood up to face off against Albert Wesker. Batsu was surely pissed off.  
  
"Guts Bullet!" he yelled, shooting out an energy blast at Wesker.  
  
"Cross Cutter!" Kyosuke yelled as he shot his own energy blast at the demonic Wesker.  
  
"Ohhhhh, boys. Those moves won't work on me again," Wesker replied as he effortlessly swatted both projectiles away.  
  
"W-what!" Batsu shouted. He was astonished to see what had just happened. Quickly Batsu, Kyosuke, and Hinata ran and attacked Wesker.  
  
Wesker stood there as he delivered a rock hard chop to the back of Batsu's neck, snapping it. Moments later, Batsu laid there dead. Kyosuke soon followed laying there with his broken glasses. A big hole was then blasted through Hinata's chest.  
  
"Finally, I'm glad to have gotten Mr. Ichimonji and Mr. Kagami out of the way," Wesker spat as he kicked their bodies to the side. Jill remained silent. Her words wouldn't matter. These fighters were willing to give up everything to fight for what they believed in.  
  
Shoma Sawamura immediately threw a fast ball that Wesker immediately caught and crushed with his hand. He was aided by Natsu Aihara, Roberto Miura, Momo Karuizawa, and Nagare Namikawa. Every one of them executed their burning vigor attacks.  
  
None of their attacks seemed to faze Wesker at all. Immediately, Wesker decided to launch a super attack of his own. "Wesker Ascension!" he shouted as his fist gathered a lot of energy. One by one, Wesker punched a hole through each one of those students. Soon, the five students of Gorin High were dead.  
  
"Damn." replied Daigo Kazama as he stepped up. His powerful hits were no match for Wesker, who gave him a powerful punch of his own. The momentum of the punch cracked almost all of Daigo's ribs and puncturing the lungs.  
  
"Too bad, Mr. Kazama." Wesker replied as he delivered a front snap kick to the face.  
  
Daigo flew back and hit the mat. He laid there dead with blood coming out of his mouth. The strong Daigo Kazama was vanquished.  
  
"Boss!" Gan yelled.  
  
"Daigo." Akira softly said. She had just witnessed her brother slain by the one man who was now everybody's enemy. She make a hard fist as she rushed at Wesker.  
  
"Like brother, like sister." Wesker said as he executed a powerful punch to the forehead. The blow immediately caused Akira to suffer brain trauma and slowly died.  
  
"Akira!" Zaki shouted. She immediately swung her chain and flung the end towards Wesker.  
  
"Miss Aoi Hinezaki, not good enough," Wesker replied as he grabbed the end of the chain and yanked Zaki towards his direction.  
  
"W-what?!" Zaki exclaimed. Soon she found herself having her own chain wrapped around her neck by Albert Wesker. Slowly Zaki loss air and suffocated. She laid there lifeless.  
  
"Another one down," Wesker said to Jill.  
  
There wasn't a single shred of humanity left in the brain of Albert Wesker. He wasn't human anymore. He wasn't in body. But now he wasn't in mind and in soul.  
  
Edge ran towards Wesker throwing several knives at him. Quickly, Wesker caught the knives and tossed them back at Edge. Edge stood there frozen as he had six knives in his chest. Slowly and painfully, he fell to the mat. He had just died.  
  
Wesker used his force to blow a large hole through Gan's gut. The big Gan Ishido laid there dead with his friends.  
  
"Damn you, Wesker," replied an angered Boman Delgado. He was supported by Tifanny Lords, Roy Bromwell, Yurika Kirishima, Lincyo, and Ran Hibiki. The six of them charged at Wesker at all directions.  
  
"Hmph, fools," Wesker said before he pulled off his 'Shattered Umbrella' technique. The energy shot through their bodies like sharp pains. At the same time, Wesker was moving at high speeds dealing damaging blows to the young teens.  
  
"You're such a bastard, Wesker," stated Hyo Imawano as he used his sealed demon powers to attack Wesker. Using both swords, he charged at Wesker, who quickly impaled him with his blade.  
  
"You're such a fool, Hyo Imawano..." Wesker said kicking Hyo's lifeless body away. At that moment, Wesker grabbed both swords and took Hyo's sealed powers for his own. Unfortunately, Wesker grew stronger.  
  
With a swift spin of the blade, Wesker managed to hack in half Raizo Imawano who attempted to take him from behind. Hideo Shimazu, Kyoko Minazuki, and Hayato Neketsu rushed Wesker at once. With three swift slashes from the sword, Wesker stood there as the three of them laid there dead in a fresh pool of blood.  
  
"I never thought that I would have this much fun... This is better than revenge," Wesker said waiting to kill more fighters.  
  
At that moment Kaede Minikata, Moriya Minikata, and Yuki all rushed Wesker trying to triple team him. It all failed as Wesker parried their weapon thrusts as got in a devastating attack in between. All three of them laid there dead. Jill sat there in horror witnessing how truly a monster Wesker had become.  
  
Following behind were Akari Ichijo, Hyo Amano, Hibiki Takane, Juzo Kanzaki, Kojirou Saneda, Shiigen Naoe, Keiichiro Washizuka, Zantetsu, Lee Rekka, Shinnosuke Kagame, Okina, and Kotetsu. Wesker was considered an evil demon that should be vanquished.  
  
"Fighters from the past should remain in the past..." Wesker said as he executed his Weskershin-kusatsu technique with both swords. Loud screams were followed afterwards. Wesker stood there with his clothes stained in their blood. The rest of those warriors laid there around Wesker.  
  
"The Ninja Masters are the next to die?" Wesker rhetorically asked as he saw Sasuke, Kamui, Raiga, Tenbo, Karasu, Hodor, Natsume, Goemon, Unzen, and Kasumi standing there. "I'll show you who's faster". "Weskershin- kusatsu!!!!" The fighters didn't stand a chance as Wesker had the advantage with his stolen powers.  
  
Jill sat there frozen in horror watching all these fighters being slaughtered by the same man who slaughtered for fellow STARS Team members. She would never forget how Wesker murdered Enrico Marini that night at the mansion in the Arklay Mountains.  
  
"The fighters from the Ragnargard tournament? Oh, I'm sorry for not killing your friend, Gokuu very soon," Wesker stated enraging the next group of fighters. "Weskershin-kusatsu!" Wesker yelled as he pulled off that same stolen move from Gouki. Behemoth fell to the mat dead. Eelis, Susano, Benten, Chi Chi, Binten, Syuten-Dozi, Seena, and Igret met their deaths shortly as Wesker executed his special move.  
  
Seconds later the fighters from the Waku Waku tournament charged at Wesker giving it their all. They knew they were going to die. But they would at least try to take him down. Rai, Arina, Slash, Dandy J, Tesse, Mauru, Politank Z, and Bonus Kun met their deaths at the hands of Wesker. The two swords were stained in their blood. Having the urge, Wesker stood there in front of Jill as he licked the blood off the blades.  
  
The fighters from the Breakers tournament went after Wesker to avenge their fallen comrades. Whether if they die or not, they all decided that Wesker needs to be stopped. Dao-Long, Mahrel, Alsion III, Tia, Rila, Condor, Pielle, Sho, Saizo, and Bai-Hu immediately met their painful deaths. Wesker stood there without a single scratch.  
  
"The Double Dragons?" Wesker asked sarcastically as he saw both Billy and Jimmy Lee Lewis stand there together. Standing with them were their allies. Marian, Rebecca, Cheng Fu, Dulton, Eddie, Amon, Abobo, and Burnov stood with them. They felt the need to put an end to Wesker's terror. Wesker charged at them as he swung his aquired blades around like he wasn't human.  
  
A pool of fresh blood was formed as the group laid there. Another fresh kill for Wesker. Wesker felt that it wasn't a challenge at all. This was like fighting the devil. He then set his sights on Pupa Salgueiro, Mr. Jones, Lynn Baker, Sonia Romanenko, Radel, Alice Carroll, Annie Murakami, Pepe, Cassandra Murata, Jae-Mo Kang, Johan, and Elias Patrick.  
  
Each fighter put for a great fight before falling to death by the hands of Wesker. Some of them had special powers which Wesker absorbed into his own being. Wesker grew more powerful iwth the urge to destroy even more. More fighters laid there dead. They risked their lives to try and take down Albert Wesker.  
  
He then set his sights on the Kizuna Encounter fighters. Wesker's first victim was the man known as King Leo. King Leo's strength wasn't enough for Wesker's awesome power. Soon, the man fell to the mat dead. Kim Sue Il, Rosa Himura, Hayate, Max Eagle, Joker, Gozu, Mezu, Chung, Gordon, Carol, Jyazu, and Nicola all tried their shot at Wesker.  
  
These were highly skilled fighters but they weren't strong enough to face off against Albert Wesker, who effortlessly made them lambs for the slaughter. Walking forward to the other fighters, Wesker made a pile of corpses of the fighters he had already killed.  
  
At that moment, Arthur in his heavy armor accompanied by Simone, Shiba Shintaro, and Akabi gave it everything their all.  
  
"Ahhh, the ones who diffused the situation with the killer robots... Heh, they were just machines. I'm the real deal," Wesker said to them as he executed his Weskershin-kusatsu move. All four of them laid there dead as Wesker stood up and faced Jill. "More blood on your hands," he said to Jill.  
  
Quickly turning around, Wesker managed to grab Vanessa Schneider by the neck as she attempted to blind side him with an attack. Hardening his grip, he cut off her oxygen supply until she laid there lifeless. He then tossed her body aside into the large pile of corpses.  
  
"Now witness my full power you weaklings!" Wesker shouted at the top of his lungs as his body started to gather and collect energy. "Wesker Smasher!!!" he shouted as he did a more powerful version of M. Bison's Psycho Crusher as he dealt a devastating blow to Kyo Kusanagi, Goro Daimon, Benimaru Nikaido, and Shingo Yabuki as they met their painful deaths. None of them had the chance to defend themselves.  
  
Flying upwards, Wesker was a heat-seeking missile as he crashed into Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge, and May-Lee wiping out most of the Korea Team.  
  
"Damn you, Wesker!" shouted Kim Kaphwan as he assaulted Wesker with a flurry of Tae Kwon Do attacks. "I will destroy this evil!"  
  
"Destroy this evil? I think not Mr. Kim Kaphwan," Wesker said as he executed a powerful flying knee to his throat. Kim Kaphwan fell to the ground holding his neck as the swelling of his throat sealed off the air circulation until he gagged, suffocated, and died.  
  
"No!" shouted Jhun Hoon as he attacked Wesker with an assault of his own moves. Still, Wesker got the upperhand and sent Jhun to his death. With the death of Jhun, the entire Korea Team was wiped out.  
  
"Korea's best..." Wesker laughed.  
  
At that moment Seth, Vanessa, Lin, and Ramon stepped up. Seth and Vanessa would at least try since they have been given Zero's genetic code. Wesker appeared right in front of them as he executed his Weskershin-kusatsu. All four of them laid there dead. They didn't have a chance to fight either.  
  
Seconds later the bodies of Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, and Chris were added to the large pile as he wiped out the New Faces team. Their Orochi powers weren't even enough to stand against the likes of Albert Wesker. It was like that he had the same powers.  
  
The Ikari team was the next to fall as Wesker stained the mat with the blood of Heidern, Leona Heidern, Clark Steel, and Ralf Jones. Wesker looked at them as he kicked their bodies to the large pile that would increase with every kill.  
  
The next to fall were Brian Battler and Heavy D, who rushed to to avenge their fallen friend, Lucky Glauber. Lucky was the second person to stand up against Wesker and die for it.  
  
The psychic abilties of the Psycho Soldiers team were no matched as Wesker used his powers and abilities to violently murder Bao, Athena Asimiya, Sie Kensou, and Chin Gentsai. In a matter of seconds, their bodies were deformed and mangled. More bodies for the pile were added.  
  
The next to fall were Rugal's secretaries, Vice and Mature. Their Orochi powers weren't enough to fight the combined powers that Wesker stole. Their bodies were immediately added to the pile.  
  
K' was the next to fall in battle seconds later as Wesker used his powers to rip his torso from the lower body and tossing it aside. Whip and Maxima's deaths soon followed. Whip's lifeless body was kicked to the pile with the whip wrapped around her neck.  
  
The NESTS Team consisting of Foxy, Angel, K9999, and Kula Diamond were soon wiped out as their combined abilities weren't enough. Wesker immediately stood over their lifeless bodies and spat on them.  
  
"That was for capturing me. K9999, you claim to be 9999 better than me. Now I'm 9999 times better than you," he said to the lifeless corpse.  
  
Moe Habana, Reiji, Jun, Miu, Shinobu, Hinako, and Chizuru Kagura were the next ones to fall before Wesker. Chizuru was the last one standing of the group before meeting her death.  
  
"Miss Kagura, I should make the Orochi powers my own," he said before snapping her neck in half.  
  
At that moment, Wesker executed a powerful backhand to Rock Howard who fell to the mat lifeless. Blood started to trickle from Rock's forehead as a result of massive damage to the head.  
  
The sons of Kim Kaphwan wanted their vengeance. Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan attempted to double team Albert Wesker, but they failed miserably. Wesker easily sent them to their graves.  
  
"The remnants of the Fatal Fury Team," Wesker said as he saw Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Joe Higashi, and Blue Mary standing there. "You shall join your brother, Weskershin-kusatsu," he announced as he executed that same devastating move that killed Terry Bogard. All four of them stood there lifeless.  
  
"What a waste of a good body," Wesker said as he looked down at the lifeless body of Mai Shiranui. An evil thought came to his mind. But it would have to wait until he's finished with slaughter the rest of these so called 'infidels'.  
  
The fighters from the Survival Arts tournament wanted their shot at Wesker. Wesker was going full throttle with his powers as he slaughtered without mercy Viper, Gunner, Hanna, Hiryu, Tasha, Mongo, Kane, and Santana. Their bodies were added to the large pile of dead fighters.  
  
Hotaru Futaba, Gato, Bonne Janet, and Marco Rodgriguez gave it their all to take down Wesker only to die within seconds. Wesker stood before their bodies as he waited for more people to kill. He set his sights towards Jill Valentine.  
  
"No...no...no..." she yelped. She couldn't handle all these people dying just for she could take down the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF. The feeling she had in her stomach was disdainfully sickening. She saw Freeman take his shot at Wesker before dying by his hands.  
  
Hokutomaru, Tizoc, and Kevin Rian were the next to die as they were added to the pile of corpses built up by Wesker.  
  
Wesker obliterated Duck King, Richard Meyer, Michael Max, Tung Fu Rue, Hwa Jai, Raiden, and Billy Kane in a matter of seconds. Neither of them had the chance to fight Wesker before he decimated him with the Weskershin- kusatsu.  
  
Jubei Yamada, Chin ShinZan, and Axel Hawk met their quick and painful deaths at the hands of Albert Wesker. Wesker himself was enjoying this big massacre. It was like he had something against these fighters.  
  
Bob Wilson, Franco Bash, Hon-Fu, and Mochizuki Sokaku soon met their end by fighting off against Albert Wesker.  
  
"You and me, Ryuji Yamazaki," Wesker replied.  
  
Yamazaki gave out a psychotic laugh. He was still bloodthirsty. It seems that Yamazaki wanted a taste of Wesker's blood. "I'M GOING TO MAKE COLDCUTS OUTTA YA!!!!" Yamazaki shouted as he charged at Wesker.  
  
"You have that reversed," Wesker replied back as he leaped forward with Hyo Imawano's katanas. Swiftly, Wesker sliced off both of Yamazaki's hands. Yamazaki's face changed from psychotic to in pain. Then it soon followed into fright as Wesker sliced up Yamazaki's arms into cold cuts.  
  
Wesker spun around with the two blades as he started to slice up Yamazaki's legs, followed by slicing the torso up into pieces and his head. Yamazaki literally became coldcut slices for Albert Wesker.  
  
The man soon wiped out Chonshu Jin and Chonrei Jin. Toki Sakata and Tsugumi Sendo were the next ones to suffer a violent death at the hands of Albert Wesker. Alfred tried his best but was killed. Li Xiangfei and Rick Stroud tried their best to take down Wesker but failed fatally.  
  
Fighters from the Daraku Tenshi tournament soon fell. The mutilated bodies of Tarao Onigawara, Cool, Haiji Mibu, Yuiran, Yuirin, Harry Ness, Taro, and Ruccio Roche soon joined the pile that littered with dead bodies. The sorceress Tebasa soon met her death as Wesker murdered her and took her powers.  
  
Fokker, Jack, Wanttang, Rouge, Ryoma, Ayame, Galuda, Gunrock, Julia, Accel, Pete, Gourmand, Pride, Men, and Kraken met their deaths as Wesker managed to steal their Power Stones and absorb them into his being. Wesker was nearly unstoppable. Their bodies soon rested in the pile of corpses.  
  
Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, JP Polnareff, Noriaki Kakyoin, Muhammad Avdol, Iggi, and N' Dul stood there before Wesker. Each one quickly activated their Stands.  
  
"Star Platinum!" Jotaro yelled as his Stand activated and delivered a hard punch to Wesker. Immediately, Wesker stood there behind him. "Huh, what?!"  
  
"The World!!!" Wesker shouted as he activated a Stand that delivered a powerful punch to Jotaro's back crushing the spine.  
  
"What, how can this be?" Joseph Joestar asked.  
  
"I have someone's genetic code... This person's dna is telling me about all of you," Wesker coldly replied as he kicked Jotaro's dead body to the pile. Using his newly aquired Stand, Wesker moved at super speed as he wiped out Jojo, Polnareff, Kakyoin, Avdol, Iggi, and N'Dul.  
  
Their bodies were kicked to the pile in an instand. Immediately, Wesker found himself face to face with the Dark Stalkers. Using his superspeed, Wesker used both of his swords and his Stand to slice up BB Hood, Morrigan and Lilith Aensland, Demitri Maximov, Victor von Gardeneim, Hsien-Ko, John Talbain, Felicia, Rikuo, Bishamon, Donovan Bane, and Sasquatch turning them into itty bitty bloody chunks of meat. Huitzil then flew into the scene only to be blown up into many pieces.  
  
Damnd, Edi E, El Gado, Poison, and Hugo Andore charged at Wesker only to be brutally slaughtered like defenseless animals. Watching in horror and anger, Sodom and Rolento Schugerg gave everything they had on Wesker. Soon, the dismembered bodies of Sodom and Rolento soon laid on the mat.  
  
"A soldier and a wannabe samurai, how pathetic," Wesker said to Jill.  
  
Captain Commando and his team consisting of Ginzu, Mack the Knife, and Babyhead all attempted the Captain Sword technique which Wesker negated without effort. "Let me show you something, Wesker Blade!" Wesker managed to form a large blade of energy that sliced up Captain Commando and his team.  
  
Ruby Heart, Jin Saotome, Strider Hiryu, Tron Bonne, the Servbots, Mecha Zangief, Norimaro, Lou, Unknown Soldier, Saki, Sonson, and Michelle Heart went to fight Wesker seconds later but soon faced their inevitable and painfully violent deaths.  
  
"What another good waste," Wesker stated as he looked at Ruby Heart's body.  
  
"Genjuro was a bastard; but, he didn't deserve what you gave him!" Hoahmaru shouted as he charged at Wesker, only be sliced in half.  
  
"Hoahmaru!" cried Charlotte Colde as she charged at Wesker. Quickly with a sword swipe, her head fell from her body with blood spewing from the neck.  
  
"No!" Galford shouted. He launched a full out attack on Wesker being joined by Hanzo Hattori, Jubei Yagyu, Kyoshiro Senryo, Nakoruru, Tam Tam, Wan Fu, Ukyo Tachibana, Cham Cham, and Neinhalt Seiger.  
  
"Ambrosia's Fury!" Wesker yelled as he somehow got a hold of Ambrosia's power. He was more dangerous than ever. His body sent out a massive shock wave as he expelled the souls of the group from their bodies. Immediately, the group fell to the mat lifeless.  
  
"W-what power is this?" Jill asked as her heart started beating faster and faster.  
  
Kuroko and Caffeine Nicotine attempted to strike at Wesker as they soon failed. Wesker used that same move on them as he did with the last group of fighters.  
  
Shizumaru Hisame, Basara, Rimururu, Gaira, Kazuki Kazama, and Sogetsu Kazama all made their assault on Wesker. It failed miserable as Wesker effortlessly executed that same dark technique on that group as well. Immediately, he took over the demons known as Suija and Enja.  
  
"Is this the best you have to offer?" Wesker asked with cockiness and sarcasm.  
  
Mina Majikana attempted to strike Wesker down with enchanted arrows. But soon fell short as Wesker altered their pants and punctured her heart. Her lifeless body fell to the ground. Goah was the next to die. Yashitora Tokugawa with his five katanas faught bravely but wasn't strong enough to fight Wesker, who impaled him with two swords. Yumeji Kurokawachi and Yun- Fei were the next to die violently by Wesker's hands.  
  
"Bring me more!" Wesker shouted in madness.  
  
Jin-Emon Hanafusa, Seishiro Kuki, Jushiro Sakaki, Saya, Rinka Yoshino, Yaci Izanagi, Ran Po, Garyo the Whirlwind, Daruma, Minto, Mugenzi, Tashon Mao, Mikoto, Yuda, Kuno, Kanakura Haito, and Shinzo Hattori all gave Wesker their all only to be smacked down seconds before dying. Their bodies soon joined the pile of the other dead fighters.  
  
Morozumi Taizan, Hanma Yagyu, Shiki, Gandora, Hainin, and Karakuri Hanma were the next to meet their painful deaths. Wesker relished in their deaths. The thirst for blood really had gotten to Wesker as he continued killing and killing the fighters.  
  
"More, bring me more!" he ordered.  
  
Fighters from the AOF tournaments were enraged and disgusted by Wesker's actions and saw fit to go after him. Lee Pai Long, Mickey Rodgers, John Crawley, Jack Turner, Ryuhaku Todo, and Takuma Sakazaki all assaulted Wesker but dropped down by flies. Takuma was the last to die as Wesker snapped his neck in front of his own children.  
  
"Father!" Ryo shouted out as he, Yuri, Robert Garcia, and King all charged at Wesker. Soon each of the four laid there in their own blood. Ryo laid there with his interal organs laying around him in a mess.  
  
Eiji Kisaragi, Temjin, Rody Birts, Kasmui Todo, Jin Fu-Ha, Sinclair, Wang Koh San, and Lenny Creston all took their shot at Albert Wesker and died for it. Wesker's blood stained face soon had a smile to it.  
  
"Where are the rest of you? Surely there has to be more who would be willing to die to protect that weak little bitch known as Jill Valentine," he said to remnants.  
  
"We'll take you on," announced Hayato Kanzaki as he was joined by June Lin Milliam, Blood Barbarians, Saturn Dyer, Franco Gerelt, Byakko, Rai-On, Eagle, Zelkin Fiskekrogen, Gore Gajah, Luca, Omega, Shaker, Gantetsu, Prince, Claire Del Sol, Ele, Kaede, Gamof Gohgry, and Kappa Nosuke.  
  
"Wesker Ascension!" Wesker shouted out loud as he wiped the floor with each fighter. In addition, he effortlessly separated their limbs from their bodies. Arms, heads, organs, legs, and other parts were laid across and placed on the pile of corpses. The fighters didn't know what they were getting themselves into as Wesker brutally massacred them.  
  
"I can't take anymore of this, Grand Viper!" shouted Sol Badguy as he executed his special technique on Albert Wesker. Immediately, Sol laid there on the ground impaled with Fueken.  
  
"A gear? Ha!" Wesker spat out as he soon did his worse on Ky Kiske, Axl Low, Chipp Zanuff, May, Johnny, Testament, Slayer, I-No, Jam Kurabadori, Millia Rage, Zappa, Baiken, Potemkin, Anji Mito, Dr. Baldhead, Bridget, Dizzy, and Kliff. Their skills were no match for Wesker's.  
  
The group of fighters from the future were placed with the pile of other dead fighters. Wesker looked at the remaining fighters and then at Jill Valentine.  
  
"Jill, I dedicate this monument in your name," he stated. Hearing those words wanted to make Jill cry in shame, sorrow, and anger. She really hated Wesker as a person and for what he has done to these fighters.  
  
Kart, Chery, Romi, Largo, and Limi flew in and attempted an air assault on Wesker. They were joined by Alucard, Marion, Vapiro, Tavia, Hei-Cog, and Aine.  
  
"Flies, I'll swat you down! Wesker Smasher!!!" he yelled as he flew upwards like a heat seeking missile. Immediately, all eleven of them fell to the ground and met their painful fiery deaths. "Useless, useless..."  
  
"Die you rat!!!" Iori spat out as he charged at Albert Wesker.  
  
"Your skills are no match for me, Iori..." Wesker said as he used his fingers to tear Iori's flest apart giving him a painful death. Iori's body soon joined the pile of other dead bodies.  
  
"You're mine Wesker," shouted Billy Coen as he executed his own set of special moves. They seemed to be no match for Wesker at all.  
  
"Long time, no see, Billy Coen," Wesker said as he punched a huge hole through Billy's gut. Billy laid there lifeless as he joined the pile of bodies.  
  
Ton-Pooh and Strider Hien were the next ones to die. Watching the deaths of these fighters was very graphic and disturbing for Jill Valentine. Wesker charged at the fighters as one by one he murdered and dismembered Hayate, Volcano Rosso, Darum Mister, Nanase, Allen Snider, Pullum Purna, Doctrine Dark, Cracker Jack, Blair Dame, Sharon, Hokuto, Kaira, Area, Cycloid Beta, Cycloid Gamma, and Ace. Their dismembered and disfigured bodies added to the pile nicely.  
  
"Time to die you superhero freak," Wesker stated as he ripped Skullomania into many bloody pieces and tossing them aside. The next to die was Sawada as Wesker swiftly decapitated him.  
  
"He's more insane than Gill," Alex said as he assaulted Wesker. Alex soon met his death as his head was ripped from his body by Albert Wesker.  
  
"You can die with him!" yelled Wesker as he executed his Weskershin-kusatsu upon Dudley, Necro, Elena, Ibuki, Yun, Yang, Oro, Sean, Makoto, Q, and Remy. Each of these fighters died violently like the other fighters as their corpses were added to the pile of dead fleshy shells.  
  
"You bastard! You bastard!" cried Chun-Li as she executed her Lighting Kicks at Wesker, who grabbed her head from behind.  
  
"Goodnight, Miss Xiang!" Wesker shouted as he twisted her head from the body and kicking it aside.  
  
"Chun-Li!" Ryu shouted as he charged at Wesker.  
  
"We meet at last, Mr. Hoshi. Gouki's powers are now my own! Goodbye!" Wesker yelled as he executed a more violent version of the Weskershin- kusatsu. Ryu laid there mulitated and disfigured after Wesker's finishing technique.  
  
"You asshole!" Ken shouted in rage. He just saw his best friend get killed by Albert Wesker. Immediately, he charged at Wesker only to be slaughtered in mere seconds.  
  
In an attempt to avenge Ken, Balrog and Victor Sagat both went against Wesker. Soon, their bodies joined the pile of dead fighters. One by one, Charlie Nash, Adon, DeeJay Maximum, Fei-Long, Gen, Sakura Kusagano, Karin Kanzuki, R. Mika, Zangief, E. Honda, Birdie, Cammy White, Juli, Juni, Rose, T.Hawk, and Cody Onahan laid there dead and vanquished. Agent Eagle and Maki soon followed the rest of them.  
  
"Damn you, Wesker!!!" shouted Guy Hinato. Both he and Wesker charged at each other. Guy got to Wesker first as he executed his own version of the Raging Demon. However, Wesker managed to counter and reverse it. Wesker stood there as he kicked Guy's body to the pile of corpses.  
  
At that instant Marco, Tarma, Eri, and Fio all came in with Metal Slug. They fired at Wesker, who charged at the tank and easily destroyed it.  
  
"No more people to fight for you, what a pity..." Wesker said to a horrified Jill Valentine. "Anything you want to ask? Feel free," he added and continued making his approach towards Jill, "this will be your last chance".  
  
"Y-you're a fucking bastard! You know that! How dare you! I hate you, Wesker! I hate you with a passion!" shouted Jill. "Those fighters, those people! Dead because of you!"  
  
"Your point?" Wesker asked with an evil sense of rhetoric. Jill remained silent as Wesker continued to advance in her direction. "You want to ask how I've become so powerful, don't you?" Jill still remained silent.  
  
"It's all simple. I thought I was the strongest; but, I was wrong..." he said as he walked back and forth. With just a single thought, the bodies of the vanquished soon started to ignite and catch fire. "The T-Virus alone wasn't enough. These fighters have shown me that. I took Gouki's genetic code which gave me the power of the Satsu No Hadou".  
  
Wesker continued, "I took Bison's genetic code which gave me the power to wield Psycho Power, kindred to the Satsu No Hadou. It suits me perfectly. I took the genetic code of Dio Brando and it gave me the thing known as a Stand. I took Zero's genetic code. The genetic codes of Leopold Goenitz, Geese Howard, Igniz, and more".  
  
"The blood of Dante, the Power Stones, the sealed power inside Hyo Imawano, and much more. The power power I got, the stronger I became. I really must thank you. I felt really good taking out these fighters".  
  
"Let me express my way of thanking you," Wesker said.  
  
Immediately, Jill got up and aimed her gun at Wesker and fired several shots. "Stay back! Don't you get near me!" she shouted in desperation.  
  
"I insist, Weskershin-kusatsu!" he yelled as he executed that same move to Jill.  
  
Immediately, Jill found herself on a peaceful green field with a beautiful blue sky. Looking around, she saw a large cemetary. "Wh-where am I?" she asked as he walked around. She was still in her STARS uniform. She spotted a gravestone that read 'Terry Bogard'.  
  
Another grave stone had Ryu Hoshi's name on it. Making her way to the end, she read the graves of all the people that died. She then found a really big grave with the name of 'Jill Valentine'.  
  
"That's my grave?" she asked. Slowly she looked downwards as she several hands rose out and grabbed her. Immediately she was pulled in as she tried to put up a fight and failed miserably.  
  
"W-where am I know?" Jill asked as she looked around. It was a very dark area. The place was pitch black as her voice echoed several times. Immediately a spotlight shined on her. "What is this?" she demanded. Looking around, she was surrounded by the people who were killed by Wesker.  
  
They stood there at Jill who stood there in fear. Their faces were pale white. Each one started to grab and shove her. She tried to resist but couldn't.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
"It was all your fault!"  
  
"You useless!"  
  
"You got what you deserved!"  
  
"How could you?!"  
  
"How could you let us die!"  
  
"We sacrificed ourselves for nothing!"  
  
"You're nothing!"  
  
"You're a useless bitch!"  
  
"You're such a ho!  
  
"You're such a skank!"  
  
"Why did we die for this bitch ho of a STARS member?!"  
  
It all got to her as she started to kick and turn. Immediately, she woke up. Her body was completely soaked in sweat. Quickly, she sat up after sleeping through this horrible nightmare.  
  
"It was only a dream?" she asked herself. Jill wiped the sweat from her forehead as she got up. Her body was completely soaked in sweat. She felt all horrible inside.  
  
"What did this dream mean? Is it some sort of vision?" Jill asked herself. She didn't want to know. Slowly, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Immediately, she broke down to tears.  
  
In the longest time, her first moment of weakness. Quickly taking off her panties and tanktop, Jill went into the shower and tried to clean herself up. That vision was in the back of her head. It was very crystal clear. What this really possible? But, it was something she wanted to keep to herself.  
  
"Is this all possible?" 


	50. Techniques for Billy Coen aka Ko Villhem

Billy Coen aka Ko Villhem

**Old Warehouse**

Billy Coen stood firm as he stood dressed in black athletic pants, black bandana, black athletic shoes, and black gloves. He started working the punching bag with all sorts of fast punches and topping it off with an uppercut.

He quickly backed a few inches away and started battering the bag with hard Muay Thai roundhouse kicks. He spun clockwise and delivered a hard spinning sweep kick and followed up with a very hard hitting spinning hook kick. Billy pulled the leg back and attacked with several low roundhouses, moving up with mid-level roundhouse kicks, and moved up to high roundhouse kicks.

Billy placed his left knee into the air and kicked forward with his right foot for a flying front snap kick pushing the bag back several inches away. As the bag swung back, Billy ran forward, jumped up, and spun into the air for a hard hitting spinning roundhouse kick.

The punching bag flew off its hinges.

That didn't stop Billy as he got into a Jeet Kune Do stance. He threw several whipping fists and threw several fast kicks without the Bruce Lee yell.

After some training, he walked off...

Fighting Style- Consists of USMC MAP he learned while in the Marines. Technical Wrestling from school and practicing with his former Marine buddies. Aspects of Judo and Jiu-Jitsu. Boxing during his time in the USMC. Combat knife under the tutilage of Rolento Schugerg. His own style that combines techniques from Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai, Western Kickboxing, Jeet Kune Do, various styles of Karate, and San Shou. Special Forces combat from Guile and Charlie.

Movelist-

Bloody Roulette- Armed with his combat knife, spins around three times executing a spinning backslash with each spin. Generates waves of blue energy with the knife. Very painful. Perfected under Rolento's tutilage.

Jackhammer Heel- Learned on his travels by watching other people fight and practicing on his own. Used it effectively when he took out a group of thugs harassing people at a diner. Turns in a 180 degree motion and executes an electrified back thrust kick as he repeatedly drills the heel to his opponents.

Gutted Dart- Billy's body is enfused with red bolts of electricity as he executes a devastating flying sidekick.Shocking Earth- Billy's fist is charged with electricity as he slams it to the ground. Very dangerous for people around wet areas.

Thundering Rocket- Billy's body is charged with electricity executing a flying knee thrust.

Double Crescent Flash- Taught to Billy by Guile and Charlie. Does a Flash Kick with his left leg and follows up with another kick with his right leg. Modified version.Flash Bang- Inspired by the Sonic Boom. Charging up his fists, Billy brings them together fast and hard as it generates a sphere of energy. Acts as a temporary protective barrier and to cancel projectiles.

Double Shock- Billy's body charges up with electricity as he attacks with a backthrust kick and uses that leg to spin around in a 180 degree motion to execute a sidekick. Powerful 2 kick combination.

Sleeper-plex- Learned it from watching a match with Zangief. Places the person in a rear choke and executes a belly to back suplex at the same time.Revolving Dragon- Billy's heel catches fire as he executes a spinning wheel kick with a trail of fire following behind.

Super Moves-

Flash Fire- Billy's right leg catches on fire as he executes a powerful barrage of destructive martial arts kicks.

Shock Blade- An effective technique with the knife as Billy charges up turning it into a blade of electricity. Made the technique really effective by applying Jeet Kune Do, Chinese Broadsword, and Chinese Liquid Sword.

Jumper Cable- Billy's hands become electrically charged as he grabs his opponent and sends surges of electrity through the person's body.


	51. Showdown with Mr X

Showdown with Mr. X  
  
Abandoned Umbrella Warehouse  
  
"Huff, huff, huff..." Charlie panted as he was on one knee. He was catching his breath with Rolento Schugerg and Sodom standing behind him. All three spent the time taking on a bunch of zombie moving zombies.  
  
"They're tough, comrade..." Rolento stated as he somersaulted upwards and threw a knife downward at one of the zombies. As the knife sunk through the forehead, the zombie fell to the ground in an instant with the nerves were active making the leg twitch.  
  
"Not tough enough!" Sodom shouted as he quickly executed a side kick to the gut of the zombie and quickly jabbed one of his jittes through the forehead of the zombie. As trail of blood spewed out upon pulling the weapon from the forehead.  
  
Immediately, Charlie executed a spinning backfist and front snap kick to the zombie's head. The zombie's head splatted into pieces immediately. There were more zombies coming their direction. The three of them had to do something quick.  
  
Sodom sent another zombie to the ground with a footsweep before impaling the head with one of his weapons. There was no way he would allow the undead to make him their next meal. The same went for both Charlie and Rolento.  
  
"What was Umbrella thinking?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Beats me," Sodom replied. At that moment, Sodom jabbed his weapon into another zombie and yanked it out a second later.  
  
"It's not that bad," Rolento said as he chuckled a bit. Using his baton, he spun around and tripped three zombies. Drawing out another knife, Rolento impaled the blade into one head, pull it out, plunge it through the brain of another zombie, and the same process for the next zombie.  
  
Furiously, Sodom charged at another zombie and impaled it repeatedly before impaling the head. The man wasn't in the mood to be fighting against the undead. Seconds later, Sodom perfomed his strongest Jigoku Scrap with an overhead swing with the jitte that split a zombie's head open. Blood started to spew out from the busted head.  
  
Charlie sent another zombie to the ground with a spinning footsweep. The soldier stood up and quickly stomped on the zombie's head.  
  
"Looks like we don't need Jill for this one, Rolento," Charlie said as said as he looked at another zombie, "Sonic Boom" the man shouted as he shot a disc like projectile that decaptiated three zombies.  
  
"I agree, my comrade... We got the bases covered," Rolento replied with a thumbs up. "But on the other hand, this is getting us nowhere..."  
  
Charlie knew that Rolento was right. It was the three of them against an almost endless legion of walking undead that were hungry for even the smallest morcel of their sweet flesh. He stopped as his eyes grew wide. "Hey, how grenades do you have left?" Charlie asked his friend and partner.  
  
"I got plenty..." Rolento replied.  
  
"Good! Time to use one!" Charlie stated.  
  
"But what about cover?" Rolento asked. He was very hesitant to use his grenades. If they had no cover, all three of them would be blown up with the zombies.  
  
"Behind those crates!" Charlie exclaimed pointing towards the crates. Immediately he ran that direction using his hands to signal for Sodom and Rolento to follow that direction.  
  
"Rolento, I'll cover you! Sonic Boom!" Charlie shouted sending another Sonic Boom to a ground of zombies. "Sodom, cover the front!"  
  
"Yeah! Gotcha!" Sodom replied as he executed his Daikyou Burning technique grabbing a zombie in front of him and pinning it to the ground. Moving forward, Sodom scraped the zombie against the ground as it set on fire. Letting it go, Sodom left the zombie burning. At the next moment, he executed another Daikyou Burning technique on a few more zombies.  
  
"Front's clear!" Sodom shouted as he took cover behind the crates.  
  
"Back's covered, you're all set," Charlie said to Rolento as he took cover with Sodom.  
  
"Thanks!" Rolento replied as he snapped his fingers. "Fire Raid!!!" Rolento shouted as he executed his super technique. Quickly, he rolled backwards with a trail of shadows after him. Several grenades laid there on the ground.  
  
"Rolento, hurry!" Charlie shouted.  
  
"Ok, there..." Rolento said as he took cover with Charlie and Sodom. "Okay, close your ears!" he shouted as all three of them closed their ears. Seconds later all five grenades went off creating a series of explosions. Blood, guts, and body parts flew all around the place.  
  
"I guess we're done?" Rolento asked.  
  
"I wish..." Charlie replied. Immediately he got on the radio, "Sawada, come in, do you read?"  
  
"What a mess..." Sodom said under his breath as he looked around to see the zombies being blown up into several pieces.  
  
"Sawada? Come in! Sawada!!!" Charlie shouted to the radio.  
  
"There's some fighting from up top!" Rolento shouted as he quickly took the stairs to the top.  
  
"Damn, Sawada..." Charlie said as he took a deep breath. "Hey, wait for us!" Quickly Charlie and Sodom ran up the stairs after Rolento.  
  
Top of the Umbrella Warehouse  
  
"Okay, it's you and me..." Sawada said as he stood there face to face with a Mr. X. The Mr. X Tyrant stood there several feet taller than Sawada. Still Sawada wasn't going to allow himself to be intimidated by this monstrosity.  
  
"Sawada!" Rolento shouted but froze in his tracks to see him face to face with a giant of a monster.  
  
"Rolento, stay out of this. It's between me and this thing," Sawada calmly replied. Holding both hands, Sawada held his katana that glowed with his own ki energy.  
  
The Mr. X looked at Sawada who ran forward as he shouted "Hyakuretsu Izungiri!!!" With that he, executed a fast forward chop to the Mr. X. Immediately feeling the chop, Mr. X stumbled back some as Sawada rolled forward.  
  
Captain Sawada stood there behind the Mr. X and executed a diagonal slash to the back. This seemed to infuriate and piss off the monster. A pissed of Mr. X executed a powerful spinning backfist that connected with Sawada's jaw.  
  
"Umph!" Sawada went flying back a few feet.  
  
"Sawada, you alright?" Charlie asked rushing to his friend's aid.  
  
"Wait! Not done yet!" Sawada shouted. Determined, Sawada leaped back up as he rolled forward and got behind the Mr. X and slashed it four times and leaped to the right to avoid its headbutt. "Too slow, monster!"  
  
"Sawada, let me help!" Sodom exclaimed his offer.  
  
"No, you had your battle... This is my battle," Sawada replied. His samurai honor would not allow him to let others aid him in this fight. But if he really needed it, he'd ask.  
  
Rolling forward, Sawada got back on his feet and charged at the Mr. X. Sawada would not go down that easily as he leaped forward and spun his body around. The man executed a flying axe kick to the face of Mr. X called the 'Sawada Special'. It was a variation of Guile's Flash Kick.  
  
Mr. X stumbled back holding it's bleeding forhead. It was really pissed off and charged at Sawada who had another trick up his sleeve.  
  
"Ninpo Kamikakushi!!!" he shouted teleporting right behind Mr. X and impaling it through the spine with his ki infused katana. Pulling the katana out, blood spewed out from the opening. "Ninpo Kamikakushi!" Sawada shouted again teleporting in front of Mr. X.  
  
"Kamikaze Banzai!!!" Sawada shouted sliding forward with both his arms in the air. Connecting with Mr. X, Sawada unleashed a barrage of attacks with his fists, feet, and his sword.  
  
Jumping upwards, Sawada executed a flip kick and executed a horizontal slash with his katana upon landing on his feet. Sawada attacked Mr. X relentlessly with sword attacks and followed up with his High Axe Kick technique.  
  
Meanwhile- Interpol HQ in Osaka  
  
"Damn, Sawada and the others haven't checked in yet..." Guile said to Chun- Li. The two of them were sitting around the table having coffee and reading over files on the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"I'm getting worried, we should check up on them," Chun-Li replied to Guile, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Yeah, I've done enough waiting," Guile replied back to Chun-Li as the two of them got up from their seats. Both of them left the room and walked down the hallway but were stopped by their superiors.  
  
"Colonel Guile and Agent Xiang," replied a young woman. "Boss would like to see you".  
  
"Oh great, what do they want this time?" Guile asked.  
  
"Beats me, better check anyway".  
  
"Yeah..." Guile replied back to Chun-Li.  
  
The two of them headed down the lit hallway and made a sharp left where they entered the office. It was a normal looking office with a middle aged Japanese man sitting behind a large desk.  
  
"Glad you two could make it," the man replied.  
  
"What's this about, sir?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"I was going to ask if there was any word from Sawada and the others," he replied to the question.  
  
"No, we're going to check right now," Guile replied back to the man.  
  
"I see... There's an old house that needs investigating. Person who used to own it worked for Umbrella..." he said as he passed them a file folder. "People around the house went missing, I need a few people to check this out".  
  
"Right... We'll ask agents Eagle and White to investigate this ASAP," Guile replied as he quickly left the door.  
  
Running down the hall, Guile could see the Ikari Team from the KOF tournaments there. Eagle was having a conversation with Heidern, Leona Heidern, Ralf Jones, and Clark Steel.  
  
"Eagle, just the man I needed to see," Guile said as he gave a nod to Heidern.  
  
"Gutentag, Guile," Heidern said greeting Guile.  
  
"Hey to you too, Heidern. Eagle, we need you and Cammy to investigate this old house," Guile stated as he handed Agent Eagle the folder.  
  
"Sure thing, chap. We'll get started right away," he replied back to Guile.  
  
"Leona; you, Ralk, and Clark go help him," Heidern said to Leona.  
  
"Why us?" Leona asked.  
  
"We've been asked for our help in this investigation. They might need our help. I have to talk to the superiors about further investigations," Heidern stated to Leona.  
  
"I guess it's time to go," Clark said as he followed Agent Eagle.  
  
"Where are you going, Guile?" Heidern asked.  
  
"I haven't heard from my partners, I have to go get them," Guile said as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Need me to come along?" Heidern offered.  
  
"Not this time," Guile replied as Chun-Li followed shortly after.  
  
"We've got to hurry," Guile said as he got on the helicopter. Both him and Chun-Li buckled up as the pilot lifted off the pad and flew them to where Sawada and the others cut off contact.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Guile said with the look of concern on his face.  
  
Meanwhile- Japanese Bar and Restaurant  
  
The place was full of patrons enjoying themselves and talking about the matches coming up later tonight. Just about everybody was really pumped at the matches. Ukyo Tachibana sat at the bar quietly sipping his sake. Sake was still good in this time.  
  
He wondered why he was hurled to the future. For what reason did he and the others have to be in the future. Ukyo thought to himself. But right now he was sipping Sake and eating very good sushi. He would start enjoyingthe future.  
  
But he really wanted to go back to his time and be with his fiance, Kei Odagiri. His thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of Umbrella sweepers. As they stormed in, they ordered the patrons and workers out from the building. Everybody left all except for one.  
  
Ukyo was still sitting at the bar. Immediately, three sweepers armed with MP5K submachine guns slowly approached Ukyo who was still drinking Sake.  
  
"Hey you..." said one of the sweepers with his finger on the trigger.  
  
Ukyo remained silent and drew his katana from its sheath with a horizontal slash across the chest of the sleeper.  
  
"Gah!!!" the sweeper screamed before he dissolved into nothingness.  
  
"I see there are even demons in the future," Ukyo calmly said as he found himself up against almost a hundred sweepers ready to take him out. The sweepers were dressed in black body suits that covered their entrie bodies. They looked like hightech ninjas.  
  
"Wait, no guns..." said the leader of the sweepers.  
  
Holstering their weapons, the sweepers took out combat knifes and charged at Ukyo who remained and stood his ground. "You fiends are no match for me, I will survive and return to my precious Kei," Ukyo said to the sweepers.  
  
"You're dead, samurai," said one of the sweepers who lunged at him with a knife.  
  
"Hiken Sasameyuki!" Ukyo shouted as he tosses an apple forward at the sweeper.  
  
"What kind of technique is that?" asked the sweeper. His eyes widened as he saw Ukyo slash the apple.  
  
Ukyo slashed the apple in half along with the sweeper who dissolved afterwards. Slowly, Ukyo kneeled downwards and picked up the apples. Placing one half on the bar counter, Ukyo picked up the other half and took a bite from it.  
  
The sweepers stood there for Ukyo who took his time eating both halves of the apple. Looking at the sweepers, he motioned for them to attack. Spinning around in a 180 degree motion, Ukyo kept his back to the sweeper and plunged his sword backwards impaling the artificial human.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" the sweeper yelled before dissolving into nothing.  
  
Ukyo ran forward as he executed a horizontal swipe decaptitating another sweeper as both parts of the body immediately dissolved into nothing.  
  
The samurai followed up with a vertical downward slash that hacked another sweeper in half from the bottom up. There was no trace of blood as it dissolved with the body. Ukyo then attacked with another upward slash killing and dissolving another sweeper.  
  
From behind, two sweepers threw their knives at Ukyo. The knives flew right by as Ukyo sidestepped and watched them impale and kill another sweeper. That one dissolved too without leaving a trace of evidence.  
  
Spinning around with the blade, Ukyo effortlessly blocked a knife strike to the back. With his speed, Ukyo delivered a deep slash across the sweeper's guts. Guts spewed out before dissolving with the sweeper.  
  
"Hibari!" he shouted as he poked a sweeper with his scabbard leaving him stunned before delivering a massive spinning backslash. The top half of the sweeper's head flew off with blood spewing out. Both dissolved in midair before even touching the ground.  
  
"Hiken Sasameyuki..." Ukyo said as he tossed another apple at the group, "Sen!!!" At that moment, he caught the apple and slashed repeatedly catching four sweepers in the process. After a few slashes, the sweepers dissolved into nothing as other sweepers got caught in that attack.  
  
With a sword thrust to the gut, Ukyo dissolved another sweeper. These things died and dissolved into nothing. It was really bizarre to Ukyo.  
  
"Hiken TsubameGaeshi," Ukyo announded as he rotated himself with the sword extended. The sword caught on fire and created an arc of flame that connected with several sweepers.  
  
"Gahhhh!" shouted one sweeper before dissolving.  
  
"It burns!!!" shouted another as he joined the other sweeper.  
  
"Hiken OboroGatana," he announced as he sent three afterimage-slides of himself and attacked another sweeper. Immediately, he delivered the final blow to the sweeper.  
  
"What is he?" asked another sweeper before meeting his death at the hands of Ukyo Tachibana.  
  
"Hiken Kagero," he announced charging briefly and ripping the sword from his sheath. Ukyo sent a flash of energy across the room stunning several sweepers. "This ends!" Ukyo shouted as he dashed by each sweeper and delivered a devastating blow.  
  
Behind Ukyo, eight sweepers stood still. One by one, each started to dissolve into nothing. Acted like a strange domino effect.  
  
Ukyo slashed another sweeper in the back before it dissolved into nothing. "Is that all you fiends have?" he asked mockingly. "I've fought things from the past more powerful than you," he added.  
  
The sweepers didn't take the insult lightly as ten of them charged at Ukyo. Ukyo charged at them in return as he was the only one left standing. All ten of those sweepers dissolved into nothing.  
  
"MusouZankoKa!!!" Ukyo shouted as he ran forward with his sword trailing. He connected with several sweepers as he started to blur. Resheathing his blade, Ukyo witnessed the sweepers get afflicted with all sorts of cuts at once.  
  
"Oh, so naive!" he said to the sweepers before yawning a bit.  
  
"We'll get you!" shouted the leader of the sweepers.  
  
"Fun's over, bonehead..." Ukyo casually replied back to the leader of the sweepers before slicing one in half. Both halves dissolved in mere seconds.  
  
"Hiken Kagero!" Ukyo shoute as he executed that same flash of light stunning more sweepers. Again, Ukyo killed them with his sword. As expected, the sweepers dissolved into nothing.  
  
Ukyo charged forward and executed a horizontal slash to the right and then to the left taking out two sweepers and a vertical slash taking out another sweeper in front of him. He then executed a forward thrust to another sweeper in the front.  
  
"Hiken TsubameGaeshi!" Ukyo shouted as he executed another arc of flames that burned five more sweepers.  
  
Ukyo executing a spinning diagonal slash in a 360 degree motion taking out six sweepers that surrounded him. Immediately, Ukyo ran up the steps with several sweepers following. With a sword thrust, he managed to impale two sweepers who dissolved in an instant.  
  
Hotel Room  
  
Jill sat on the bed wearing her bathrobe. She had to get cleaned up before going out to see tonight's matches at the stadium. All of this happened in just one day. The one thing she couldn't get from her mind was that terrible nightmare she had.  
  
"It was only a dream, Jill..." she said to herself.  
  
But she had a dream similar to this. It was an adventure she had. Jill never realized that she had an adventure on her own. She was called upon along with other people to fight against a powerful being known as Abyss.  
  
They had to join forces with superheroes from a different universe. "Was that a dream, too?" she asked herself. She could remember the names of some of the fighters.  
  
"W-what? How could that be possible?" Jill asked trying to shake it from her head. She could remember that dream vividly. One thing she could perfectly remember was a flying pirate ship owned by a pirate lady named Ruby Heart.  
  
She remembered Ken Masters, Ryu Hoshi, Chun-Li Xiang, Charlie Nash, Zangief, William Guile, and Dan Hibiki.  
  
"I wonder if another universe exists..." she said to herself. Grabbing the remote, she turned on the TV and watched the news. Mostly, it was about the tournament.  
  
"Three matches tonight," Jill said.  
  
Two two-man tag matches and one three-man tag match. Jill couldn't wait to see such an exciting lineup at tonight's matches. But she started to think of the nightmare she had. Wesker stood there no longer his former self.  
  
Jill could see that sick twisted expression on Wesker's face. He looked very differently. Wesker's skin was a bit tanned and his hair started to glow more. Maybe he did make a deal with the Devil, Jill thought. She would have to pray to God to see that this wouldn't happen.  
  
Warehouse Rooftop  
  
The helicopter landed as both Guile and Chun-Li stepped out. They saw Sawada, Charlie, Rolento, and Sodom standing over the assumed dead body of the Mr. X. Sawada stood there panting. The battle seemed to take a lot out of him.  
  
"What in the hell is that?" Guile asked.  
  
"You don't want to know..." Sawada said still catching his breath.  
  
"Mmmhmmm," Rolento nodded in agreement.  
  
"What about inside the warehouse?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"Cleaned out. We cleaned out the problem in there," Charlie replied to Chun-Li's question.  
  
The four of them took a breather as they looked at the body of the Mr. X Tyrant. Immediately, the Mr. X rose up and mutated into its second more. It looked more hideous than ever.  
  
"Whoa!!!" Charlie shouted as he leaped back. The Mr. X Tyrant stood there pissed off as ever as he charged at Sawada.  
  
"Oh no you don't you ugly bastard!" Guile shouted as he got behind and placed both arms around the Mr. X Tyrant and delivered a belly to back suplex.  
  
"Kioken!!" shouted Chun-Li as she sent a blue fireball at the Mr. X Tyrant.  
  
"Sonic Boom!!!" shouted both Charlie and Guile as they shot their Sonic Booms at the Mr. X Tyrant who quickly rose up.  
  
At that moment, Jin Satome was snooping around the warehouse to see several zombies laying there blown up into pieces. He heard fighting going up and decided to investigate.  
  
"More and more fighting..." Jin said in a sarcastic mood. Running up the steps, he made it to the top to see six people fighting off a hideous monster.  
  
"Whoa..." Jin said to himself. But he's fought people like Abyss and Onslaught. This couldn't be hard he thought.  
  
"Saotome Typhoon!!!" he shouted as he spun his body around and created a glowing typhoon that connected with the Mr. X.  
  
"Nani?!" he shouted in Japanese as he saw Mr. X stand right back up and charge at him. The kid had to think of something really fast.  
  
"I got it! Blodia Vulcan!!!" he shouted as he called up his giant red robot, Blodia. Immediately, he jumped into the cockpit of the rising robot and set all guns on Mr. X and opened fire. The Mr. X stood there dead in its tracks.  
  
"Good work, kid..." Guile said giving his thumbs up to Jin Saotome.  
  
"I'll call in a team to pick this up," Chun-Li said as she got on the phone. The other five walked to the chopper for a nice earned rest before tonight's matches.  
  
"That wasn't so tough," Charlie said as the rest of them started to laugh.  
  
Japanese Bar and Restaurant  
  
Ukyo Tachibana stood there drinking the rest of his Sake as he saw the whole place empty. He took on a hundred killers that dissolved in front of him upon death.  
  
"What were those things?" he asked himself. He quietly went to eating his sushi and drinking his Sake. At that moment, Hoahmaru came into the bar.  
  
"Whoa, place is empty..." he said and then looked at Ukyo.  
  
"Hoahmaru..." Ukyo said calmly.  
  
"Whoa, what did you do?" he asked Ukyo.  
  
"Had a fight with a bunch of fiends," he replied back to Hoahmaru.  
  
"Where are they? I don't see them and I do see blood," he said to Ukyo.  
  
"There isn't any. They dissolved right in front of me," Ukyo replied.  
  
"I see. Whoa, you got them good," Hoahmaru said seeing a whole bunch of weapons laying around.  
  
Immediately Bruce McGivern and Fongling entered the bar to see the two Japanese samurai drinking Sake and eating sushi.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know what happened here?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Yes, I was attacked by a hundred black fiends armed with firearms," Ukyo said.  
  
"I see, where are they?" Fong asked.  
  
"I killed them all," Ukyo calmly replied.  
  
"I'll bet," Bruce added in see all sorts of firearms laying around. "We could use these weapons; Fong, get the car," he said as he started gathering the weapons.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Hoahmaru asked.  
  
"Oh, this is going to take awhile..." Bruce said to himself. He would have to explain the whole thing to both Ukyo and Hoahmaru.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back with the car," Fong replied as she left outside.  
  
"Alright, where to start..." Bruce said.  
  
"We wouldn't be surprised," said Hoahmaru as he sipped his Sake.  
  
"You would believe our story," Ukyo said.  
  
"Try me," Bruce said.  
  
It took about a half hour for Fong to come back with the car. Immediately, she parked the back of the car in front of the bar and restaurant. Leaving the van, Fong left the driver side and walked inside. All three were shocked to hear each other's stories.  
  
"Y-you mean monsters are created without sorcery?" Hoahmaru asked in shock.  
  
Fongling gave a slight eye twitch upon hearing that. "What, are you primitive or something?" she rudely asked.  
  
"Yeah... And you're from the sixteenth century...?" Bruce asked trying to mentally digest this all in his head.  
  
"Bruce, car's ready. Let's load up the weapons," she said to Bruce.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Bruce said.  
  
Hoahmaru sat back and rested. He had an interesting exhibition match earlier with his rival, Genjuro. Both men put up a really good fight.  
  
Building Rooftop  
  
"Omph!" Wesker was sent flying on the ground as he adjusted his shade.  
  
"Dizzy, stand back..." Testament said as he stood there several feet in front of Albert Wesker. His long black hair was blowing in the wind as he twirled his long and sharp scythe.  
  
"B-but!" Dizzy exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want this man getting near you," he replied to Dizzy.  
  
Wesker laughed some as he looked at Testament, "fool... You have no idea of what power I have. The T-Virus in my system is the most powerful thing on this earth".  
  
"You're the fool... I know about the virus. I'm a gear. You're virus is nothing compared to my power," Testament said brushing Wesker off.  
  
"Heh... You're going to regret that. Then your Dizzy will be mine," Wesker said.  
  
"Try it..." Testament returned.  
  
"My pleasure," Wesker said as he quickly dashed towards Testament.  
  
"Your abilities are nothing," Testament stated as he executed his Phantom Soul technique and sent out several flying skulls that connected with Wesker.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Wesker asked as he looked at himself.  
  
"You've been cursed..." Testament calmly replied to Albert Wesker. "Feel the wrath of my EXE Beast," he added as he took a bow to Wesker and summoned a purple beast that attacked Wesker from behind.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wesker shouted as Testament would execute one final attack to end the fight for the day.  
  
"Nightmare Circular," Testament said as he bent over and opened a gate. Placing his hand down, he spews poisonous blood on Wesker.  
  
"Uggghhhhhhhh... W-what is this?" Wesker asked.  
  
"You've been poisoned..." Testament said and continued, "it's quite simple".  
  
"How could this be?" Wesker asked.  
  
"Your virus can't protect you. Wesker, you have two choices. You can fight me and die or you can run off and find time to cure yourself," Testament stated giving him the two choices.  
  
"Until next time..." Wesker said as he leaped off the building and into the alleyway. This was the fifth time he has been humiliated. Quickly, he ran off for he could cure himself of the poison.  
  
"He'll be back," Testament said as Dizzy walked with him downstairs. They were in the 21st century. Yet, they still had to understand the reason for them being there.  
  
A/N- Well that's chapter 26 of Capcom vs. SNK: Infiltration. This story is gonna be really long. Might be over a hundred chapters. Anyway, if you have anything suggestions or stuff you want me to add. Feel free to drop a review. But don't be like a bunch of flamers with no stories in the Resident Evil section of ff.net. 


	52. Tag Matches Tier 1

Tag Matches Tier 1  
  
(A/n- I'm going to bring it back to the Resident Evil section for about 2-3 weeks to see how that goes. It gained popularity in both the Resident Evil and Street Fighter section.)  
  
Ken Masters and Ryu Hoshi vs. Raiden and Zangief  
  
Sean Matsuda and Elena vs. Juli and Juni  
  
Batsu Ichimonji, Kyosuke Kagame, and Hinata Wakabi vs. Yun, Yang, and Makoto  
  
Match 1- Ken Masters and Ryu Hoshi vs. Raiden and Zangief  
  
Jill Valentine sat there in the VIP booth compliments of Ken Masters. Sitting with her were Chris Redfield, Carlos Oliviera, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers, Ark Thompson, Claire Redfield, Bruce McGivern, and Barry Burton. She perfectly remembered the nightmare she had taking her brief nap. What was those visions she thought to herself.  
  
It was the most terrifying dream that she has ever experienced. All those fighters sacrificing themselves to Wesker for she could carry on her fight against the dark corporation known as Umbrella. Maybe it was just a bad dream. Jill tried her best to numb it from her mind. She was used to strange stuff. Jill's actually heard of some of those fighters. To her best memory, Jill remembered that she fought in a strange tournament to help put a stop to this being called 'Abyss'.  
  
Jill thought that was actually a dream as well. She also dreamth on being a flying ship owned by a lady known as Ruby Heart, one of the fighters in the tournament. They had to join forces with superheroes from a parallel universe to fight off Abyss. When the whole battle ended, she woke up in her bed.  
  
"Did that even happen?" she asked herself.  
  
"What was that?" Chris asked.  
  
Jill turned to Chris and shook her head some, "No, it was nothing".  
  
"Alright, you're starting to act strange today..."  
  
"W-what does that mean?" Jill shot back at Chris.  
  
Immediately, Chris shot his body back to avoid Jill. "You don't seem normal today. That's all".  
  
Instead of saying something back, Jill turned away from Chris and looked outside the window. Barry was by the snack table enjoying himself. The man helped himself to free beer. He sat there sipping his beer in content with Carlos holding a bag of tortilla chips.  
  
"Glad you're enjoying yourselves," said a feminine voice entering the room.  
  
"W-who are you?" Leon asked. Standing in front of him was a slender woman in her mid 20s. She had long blonde hair that went down to her upper back. Standing next to her was a short kid with blonde hair. He looked like a kindergartener.  
  
"Oh, I'm Eliza. Eliza Masters. I hope you find my husband's accomodations to your liking," she replied.  
  
"Yes, we do. Thank you. Mrs. Masters," Rebecca replied.  
  
"It's alright, Eliza will do".  
  
"And who's this?" Rebecca asked with a smile as she kneeled down in front of the kid.  
  
"Oh, this is our son; Mel. Mel, say hi," Eliza gently said to her son.  
  
"Hewwo," Mel said as Rebecca patted him on the head.  
  
"He look so cute," Rebecca replied.  
  
"Well, he's starting to take after his father," Eliza replied as she took a seat at the window.  
  
"Oh?" Claire asked.  
  
"Ken and Ryu have been friends and rivals ever since their teens. Ever since we had Mel, I only allow Ken to take part on tournaments that Ryu competes in," she replied to Claire's question.  
  
Jill sat there silently in thought. She couldn't get that bad dream out of her mind. How could she? Standing in front of her was a more devilish version of Wesker. She still tried to make out Wesker's words. What got her more was seeing the reanimated bodies of the fighters Wesker had slaughtered. Jill didn't want that to happen.  
  
"Welcome to the Millenium Fight Tag Battles," said the announcer on the intercom system. Outside, he stood there with his microphone on the mat. "Tonight is packed with very exciting tag battles".  
  
"It's starting," Leon said as he looked out the window.  
  
"The moment you've been waiting for. The tag team consisting of two of the best Karate fighters in the world. This team consists of one of our sponsors Ken Masters and his partner and friend Ryu Hoshi," said the announcer. Two of them were met with cheers as they entered the ring.  
  
"You ready, buddy?" Ken asked.  
  
"As always," Ryu relied as they gave each other a high five.  
  
The two fighters stood there on the large platform and waited for their opponents. Their opponents were going to be very formidible. They were the Twin Cyclones. Two wrestlers who met and fought each other in the first Millenium Match.  
  
"Their opponents are veterans of the first Millenium Tournament. Instead of fighting each other. They decided that it would be better if they joined forces. Zangief and Raiden, the Twin Cyclones," the announcer spoke out.  
  
Immediately, Zangief and Raiden walked down the ramp and towards the mat. Zangief walked down with his red trunks. His muscular scratched up body was covered in his red cape. Behind him was Raiden who had on his outfit with mask.  
  
"Be on your guard, Ken," Ryu said as he adjusted the band around his head.  
  
Ken looked at the two wrestlers and then back to Ryu, "Yeah, I was about to say the same to you, too..."  
  
"Zangief again?" Chris asked as he saw Zangief who was ready than ever.  
  
"He took out Tizoc earlier today," Leon replied.  
  
It was slowly getting dark as the stadium lights immediately activated. The stadium was more illuminated than ever with the spectators cheering wildly. So much has happened in one day. Most of the people were clueless as what was happening behind the scenes.  
  
At this moment, the last survivor known as Hunk was about to make his way towards Geese's tower. He had to hack into the building's mainframe and get the skimatics of the whole place. Luckily, he had to only deal with humans. Geese wasn't stupid. He would not allow mutants in that building of his.  
  
"I have about an hour and a half to get into that building, retrieve Sherry, and get the hell out," Hunk said to himself. Why would he risk his life to rescue the daughter of a deranged scientist the man thought to himself. There was no turning back now.  
  
Hunk had on a special cloaking outfit that rendered himself invisible. This piece of technology belonged to one of Umbrella's technological departments. It was the prototype device. A small box that he attaches to his belt and renders him unseen to the naked eye. Hunk wanted to avoid any human casualties as possible.  
  
He stood there across from the building as he counted down when to start this mission. His outfit consisted of a kevlar helmet, germ filter mask, goggles that can switch from night to thermal and vice-versa, a black BDU, black kevlar vest, utility belt, black leather boots, black gloves, and the cloaking device.  
  
To Hunk, stealth was key. The commando's gear consisted of several silent smoke grenades, a few flash grenades, two combat knives, CIA wire, a stun baton, stungun, tazer, a can of compressed air, a can of spray, a lighter, a first aid kit, a pack of cigarettes, a thing of herbs, a few first aid sprays, a tool kit, a lock pick, a silenced 9mm with an extra clip, a handgun loaded with tranquilizer darts, and 4 clips.  
  
"What do I have to lose?" Hunk asked himself and thought about it again, "never mind..."  
  
Maybe this would be one mission he wouldn't walk out of alive. He remembered reading about the man known as Geese Howard who could kill a man with his bare hands. Hunk would be in some serious trouble if he had to run into Geese Howard. From what he heard, Geese has formed some sort of alliance with Albert Wesker. The reason remains unknown.  
  
"Here goes..." Hunk said to himself as he pulled open a manhole and climbed into the sewers.  
  
At the same time the match between the team of Ken Masters and Ryu Hoshi against the team of Zangief and Raiden. Immediately Zangief threw the cape off and Raiden took the microphone from the announcer.  
  
"I will dance on your grave..." Raiden said on the microphone to both Ken and Ryu. Immediately the bell rang as all four fighters faced each other.  
  
"Which one you want, Ryu?" Ken asked as he was looking around.  
  
"I'll take on Zangief," Ryu replied.  
  
"Alright, that just leaves me with Raiden," Ken added.  
  
Immediately Zangief held his arms out and rushed towards Ryu who charged at him in return. At that moment, Zangief closed his arms in an attempt to get Ryu in his grasp and bearhug him. Ryu however quickly ducked under seconds later as Zangief closed his arms holding nothing but thin air.  
  
"Too slow!" Ryu yelled as he squatted down and executed a footsweep to the large Russian wrestler that sent him down to the ground in moments.  
  
"You're mine!" Raiden yelled as he immediatedly exected his Poison Spray technique spewing green mist in Ryu's face.  
  
"Awwwww..." Ryu went as he covered his eyes and started moving around blindly.  
  
"Good work, comrade," Zangief went as he charged at Ryu executed a running clothesline that nearly decapitated the head of the Japanese fighter.  
  
"Ryu!!!" Ken shouted as he saw his friend and partner get clothesline after being blinded by Raiden's mist attack.  
  
"You have more important things to worry about," Raiden went as he immediately grabbed a distracted Ken Masters and executed a belly-to-back suplex slamming him on the other side.  
  
"Gahhhhhhhh!" Ken yelled as he could feel himself getting slammed on the other side. He was in pain after being slammed on the mat. "Gotta recover..."  
  
"Uggghhhhh..." Ryu went as he managed to get the mist out of his eyes. Immediately, he saw Zangief and Raiden gang up on Ken. "Ken!!!" he yelled as he charged at the two wrestlers.  
  
"Wha?" Zangief asked as he turned around to see Ryu charging at him.  
  
"It's not nice to be ganging up on one of my friends!!!" he shouted picking up the pace charging at Zangief.  
  
"I'll get him!" Raiden went as he executed his Poison Mist technique again.  
  
"Not going to work again!" Ryu shouted as he jumped over the green mist and executed a spinning heel kick in midair that connected with the right side of Raiden's face. Landing on both feet, Ryu turned around and ducked under Zangief's right hook. At that moment, Ryu brought his left fist out and executed a straight punch to his gut.  
  
"Omph!" Zangief went as his eyes went wide. He could feel the air being knocked out of him. Stumbling back, he could see Ryu charge at him.  
  
"Eiya!" he went as he executed a powerful uppercut to the chin of Zangief. "Siya, siya, siya!" he continued as he executed three spinning hook kicks and then a powerful roundhouse to Zangief. Turning around, he saw Raiden attempt the same technique again. Instead of hitting Ryu, it hit Zangief in the eyes.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zangief shouted as he was blinded by the mist.  
  
"Damn!" Raiden shouted in return.  
  
"Not going to work!" Ryu said as he executed a powerful jump back kick to Raiden's gut. At that moment, Ryu jumped up in the air. "Tatsumai Senpukyaku!!!!" he shouted as he nailed Raiden with the destructive force of his hurricane style kick.  
  
"Remember me?" Ken asked as he started to kick Zangief's left leg repeatedly.  
  
"Gotcha!" Zangief shouted as he grabbed Ken who immediately kicked his right shin. "Ahhh!" he shouted being forced to let Ken go.  
  
"We haven't gotten started yet!" Ken shouted as he executed three jabs to the face with his left hand and a right cross. Afterwards, he followed up with an elbow uppercut. It came with more punches and a front kick to Zangief's chin. "Hadoken!" he shouted as he brought both of his palms forward sending a blue fireball that connected with the gut.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhhhh..." Zangief went as he stumbled back some.  
  
"That was for the mist," Ryu went as he started attacking Raiden with a series of punches. Afterwards, Ryu grabbed Raiden and used his strength to toss him to the other side of the mat. Raiden was down as he proceeded to work on Zangief.  
  
"I'll get you for that, Ryu Hoshi!" Zangief shouted as he jumped forward and executed a missile drop kick to Ryu's chest.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ryu went as he hit the mat. Wincing in pain, Ryu rubbed his chest as he slowly rolled to the side for safety. Slowly standing on both feet, Ryu faced Zangief. "We're not done, yet..." Ryu took to the fight as he started pummeling Zangief's gut with a series of punches. "Shouryuken!" he shouted as he rose up in the air and executed his powerful dragon punch.  
  
That only caused Zangief to stumble back some as he held both of his hands and balled it into one big fist and slammed it onto Ryu's head. At that moment, Ryu was stunned as he tried to regain his bearings.  
  
"Now it's my turn, friend..." Zangief went as he was ready to execute one of his attacks. Grabbing Ryu, Zangief turned him upside down as he leaped up in the air. Spinning around, Zangief executed his powerful Screw Pile Driver technique that slammed Ryu hard on the mat.  
  
"Whoa..." Chris went as he saw Zangief execute that technique.  
  
"Ryu!!!" Ken shouted as Raiden took the opportunity to execute a move while he was just caught off guard.  
  
"You're mine..." Raiden said as he leaped up in the air at Ken.  
  
"Wha?" Ken asked as he turned around to see Raiden flying at him.  
  
"Thunder Crush Bomb!" Raiden yelled as he perfectly executed a body slam on Ken who was laying on the mat. Immediately, Raiden tossed Ken up in the air afterwards.  
  
"I got him!" Zangief yelled as he executed his Double Lariat technique spinning around with both arms extented using Ken Masters as a raquet ball. Immediately, Ken was slinged back at Raiden's direction.  
  
"Got him!" Raiden yelled as he executed his Super Drop Kick that sent Ken laying on the mat in pain.  
  
"Ken!!!" Eliza yelled out from the VIP booth.  
  
Slowly Ken Masters got to his feet to see Zangief standing there. Seeing his opponent still recovering, Zangief wanted to make more work on the fighter. Moving towards Ken, Zangief executed several knife hand chops against the chest area.  
  
"Ahhhhh..." Ken went. Those chops from Zangief stung like hell. He was grabbed again by Zangief and fell victim to the Side Russian Leg Sweep.  
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Masters?" Zangief asked as he elbow dropped Ken.  
  
"Omph..." Ken went losing a bit of air. Zangief has gotten much stronger since the last tournament Ken thought to himself.  
  
"Oh damn..." Carlos said as he watched the match.  
  
"Uggggghhhhh, I've had enough of this..." Ryu said as he stood there. "Hadoken!" Ryu shouted as he shot both palms out and fired a red fireball.  
  
"What? Nooo!" Zangief shouted as he got hit with the technique and temporary became engulfed in flames. The crowd was in shock but cheered at the same time.  
  
"You're mine!" Ryu shouted at Raiden as he rushed the big wrestler. At that moment, Raiden motioned for Ryu to rush at him. Both fighters got closer to each other. Raiden was about to grab Ryu as he executed his technique. "Shin Shouryuken!" he shouted as he executed a quick jab to Raiden's gut that drew him in.  
  
"What? Noooo!" Raiden yelled as he would soon fall victim to Ryu's special attack. He felt the full force as Ryu executed his more destructive version of the Shouryuken Dragon Punch. Seconds later, he found himself on the mat dazed.  
  
Ryu fell on one knee as he breathed for air. Meanwhile, Ken Masters was dealing with the wrestler known as Zangief.  
  
"We're not done by a long shot," Ken said to Zangief as he executed a powerful slashing spin kick that made the man stumble to the side. He was ready to execute his next attack. The fighter was breathing heavily after taking major hits earlier from the double teaming by Zangief and Raiden.  
  
Immediately, Zangief executed a headbutt that caused Ken to stumble back. Ryu was in the middle of catching his air after taking down Raiden. At that moment, Zangief grabbed Ken and executed his Atomic Suplex which was two powerful suplexes.  
  
Ken could feel himself being slammed onto the mat very hard and feeling himself rise up again. Immediately, he felt himself hitting the mat again. He was in pain. Ken wanted to give in but refused. With Ken still dazed, Zangief grabbed the fighter and executed his Flying Power Bomb sending him onto the hard mat once again.  
  
"You forgot about me," Ryu said as he rushed at Zangief.  
  
"I haven't forgotten about you!" Zangief went as he charged at Ryu again.  
  
"Hadoken!" Ryu shouted as he shot a fireball out.  
  
"Ha!" Zangief went as he executed his Quick Double Lariat dodging Ryu's powerful fireball. "You have to do better than that!"  
  
"Hadoken!" Ryu shouted again as he shot another fireball.  
  
"Vanishing Flat!" Zangief yelled as he caused his fist to glow green and executed a spinning backfist that ate up Ryu's fireball. Afterwards, the Russian wrestler made his arms like an X and started to block Ryu's barrage of attacks.  
  
"Shinkuu Hadoken!" Ryu shouted as he shot a more destructive fireball at Zangief who kept blocking his attacks. It seemed to hurt Zangief a bit but not enough.  
  
"Hey you forgot about me..." Ken went as he staggered towards Zangief. Immediately, Zangief turned around and attempted to grab Ken.  
  
"Shouryu Reppa!!!" Ken shouted as he gathered every ounce of his strength and went in a horizontal motion executing a series of powerful dragon punches to the great Russian wrestler. Afterwards, Ken was weakened as Zangief took his opportunity.  
  
Zangief stumbled back some and got ready for his attack. "Aerial Russian Slam" Zangief announced as he used his strength leaping up in the air at an angle. Immediately, he caught Ken and drove him to the mat. Ken was dazed and Zangief was severely weakened.  
  
"Hey, you haven't forgotten about me, have you?" Ryu asked. Zangief slowly turned around to see Ryu's fist delivered to his face.  
  
"Omph!" Zangief went stumbling back. He didn't have the energy to defend himself as Ryu started another fury of fierce attacks. Ryu executed a jump front snap kick the face followed by a spinning crescent kick to the face. An overhead chop came in next.  
  
"Now to finish this..." Ryu went as he finished executing a devastating spinning hook kick to Zangief. "Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!!!" Ryu announced leaping up in the air and spinning around doing his hurricane kick. Instead, it created a vacuum like motion that created a strong gust of wind dragging Zangief in. Zangief was pummeled with Ryu's devasting kicks.  
  
Seconds later, Zangief was down for the count as Ryu fell on one knee. That fight sure took a lot out of him. Immediately, the announcer ran up to Ryu and held his hand.  
  
"The winners!!!" the announcer went on the microphone. The crowd went wild after watching such a spectacular fight. Medical staff rushed out to the aid of the fighters. All four fighters were slowly walked from the mat and towards the back.  
  
"That was wow..." Claire said as she sat back. She couldn't believe those fighters had it in them. They could take down numerous ppl armed with guns without having to resort to guns.  
  
The next match was going to be in fifteen minutes. The next group of fighters started to get very warmed up. Sitting in one locker room was Sean Matsuda, a disciple of Ken Masters. A native of Brazil, Sean learned the martial arts from his grandfather. Showing potential, Ken Masters took the boy in and trained him on his own. Sean has a very long way from mastering the art of Shotokan Karate after being beaten by Ryu Hoshi.  
  
Sitting next to him as the African princess known as Elena. Sean and Elena met while fighting in one of the street fighter tournaments. Where they had to fight Gill and for the first time going up against the one known as Gouki. He's heard stories about how Gouken and Gouki fought. Gouken was declared dead but the body was never found. The two of them were teamed up together to fight a very formidible tag team.  
  
"You okay?" Elena asked placing her arm around Sean.  
  
"Yeah..." Sean said as he smiled. He could wait for tonight where the both of them would get it on in the hotel room.  
  
While Sean was flexing his body out, he looked at Elena's beautiful figure as she stretched her sexy legs outwards. He was imagining what those legs would be like tonight in the hotel room. Shaking his head, Sean had to focus on the match. Juli and Juni were fighters not to be taken lightly.  
  
In the next locker room were the Shadowlaw operatives who were known as 'dolls'. They were known as Juli and Juni. Both of them had on their Shadowlaw outfits. They were ready to serve their master. But their conscience started to spark. Inside, they wanted to get back at Bison for abducting them and using them. They were taken from their homes in Germany and were used for Bison's Psycho Power experiments.  
  
Slowly, they are regaining their memory. The two of them have fought many extraordinary fighters. One fighter has taken the attention of the one known as Juli. The legendary Japanese fighter known as Ryu Hoshi. The man who defeated the 'Emperor of Muay Thai'. He was sought out by Bison on numerous occasions and here he is competing in the next millenium tournament.  
  
At that moment, Hunk made his way to the basement level of the tower owned by Geese Howard. The basement and the stairs leading to the basement were on surveillance. Slowly, Hunk creeped up the first flight of stairs. At the same time, Hunk hugged the wall tightly making it as quiet as possible. Immediately, he saw the security camera moving left to right. Geese was smart to make them all armored.  
  
"Heh... I guess this is what I gotta do..." Hunk said as he took out the silenced handgun and aimed upwards. Pulling the trigger, Hunk sent off a round that took out the light rendering that part of the stairs dark.  
  
At the moment, Hunk turned on his night vision goggles and quickly traversed the steps. Towards the fifth floor, it was lit again. Hunk soon shot the lights off as that next part of the stairs went dark. This was a very difficult mission since it relied soly on stealth.  
  
"What is this?" asked one of the guards as he entered the dark area through the door. Looking around, the guard took out a flashlight and flipped it on. Hunk immediately grabbed the guard from behind and placed a sleep hold on him  
  
After ten brief seconds, Hunk let go of the man and left him in the dark. "A radio..." Hunk said to himself. He found a radio on the guard. The radio would have plenty of use. Lowering the volume, Hunk took the radio and proceeded up the steps.  
  
"I just hope I don't run into Geese Howard..." Hunk said to himself. He heard stories about how Geese had this criminal empire in Southtown, USA. The man killed a powerful fighter by the name of Jeff Bogard. He was still trying to figure out why Wesker formed an alliance with Geese Howard.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Hunk said to himself. Hunk continued up the steps towards the tenth floor. The door was already open as three guards were conversting amongst themselves. Hunk timed their movements exact. Luckily next to Hunk was the switch that turned off the lights in the hall way. Silently, Hunk flipped off the switch.  
  
"Huh?" asked another guard as he looked around.  
  
"What is this?" asked another guard.  
  
"Who's there?" asked the third guard as he took out his gun and flashlight.  
  
At that moment, Hunk whipped out a flash grenade and pulled the pin off. Rolling the grenade, Hunk looked away as the grenade went off and created a flash of light blinding all three guards. Grabbing the guard with the flashlight, Hunk executed a Judo style throw slamming the guard on the hard floor rendering him unconscious.  
  
Whipping out the tranq gun, Hunk aimed and fired two shots rendering the other guards unconscious. Dragging one guard at a time, Hunk hid them in the dark. Taking out the silenced 9mm handgun, Hunk fired at the lights making sure it remains dark.  
  
The guards had similar ammunition as Hunk cleaned them of it. Hunk would be shooting out plenty of lights. It was a narrow hallway that turned either left or right at the end. The elevators next to Hunk opened up as another guard stepped out.  
  
"What the hell? Where are they? Gahhh!" the Guard went as he went face to face with Hunk's stun baton. He was down for the count.  
  
"That was easier than I expected it to be..." Hunk said as he stepped through the elevator. Sherry had to be on the top floor as Hunk pressed the button for the top. It would take awhile before he'd reach the top. So far, he's taken out five guards. But he would take out even more. The elevator suddenly stopped at the fourteenth floor as three guards entered.  
  
"Eh, time to do a security check..." said one of the guards.  
  
"Oy..." said another one.  
  
"Huh? What the!" the other guard shouted seeing Hunk standing there.  
  
"Intruder, get him!" shouted the first guard.  
  
"Great... Make my mission harder," Hunk said to himself. He stood there as all three guards got into fighting positions. These security guards were better trained in combat arts than Umbrella operatives were. Hunk stood there and cracked his knuckles.  
  
The first guard immediately executed five high roundhouse kicks that Hunk luckily backed away from. Cocking the foot back, the guard used the other leg and executed a jump spin kick that caused Hunk to stumble back.  
  
As Hunk stumbled, the second guard executed a powerful side thrust kick to the left leg. That caused Hunk to limp some. Turning around, he saw the third guard execute a double palm thrust to the chest that sent him flying.  
  
"They're good... Very good..." Hunk said as he slowly got up. He then walked back towards the three guards. "But not good enough..." Hunk said as he executed a jump back kick to the third guard. The force of his kick sent the guard hitting the ground.  
  
Moments later Hunk used both hands to grab the left arm of the first guard who tried to execute a spinning back chop. Using the arm as leverage, Hunk swung the guard face first into the wall where he fell unconscious.  
  
Turning around, Hunk ducked under the elbow attack from the second guard. At that moment, Hunk execute a powerful gut punch with his left fist and followed up with an uppercut with his right fist. That guard was rendered unconscious.  
  
Taking out his tranq gun, Hunk turned around and nailed the third guard in the chest. Slowly, the guard moved until he stopped in place. He fell to the ground and started to snore.  
  
"This is going to be a long night..." Hunk said to himself. Another twelve minutes was wasted having to drag the guards into the nearby closet.  
  
"Where the hell are those three?" asked another guard as he walked down the hall. Immediately, Hunk hid in the closet as he could hear the guard's footsteps become louder.  
  
"Huh..." said one of the guards regaining consciousness before being knocked out again by Hunk's fist.  
  
"Errrrgghhh..." said the guard as he walked off. Looking around, Hunk grabbed whatever items neccessary and tied the hands of feet of the guards together. Rolling around some tape, Hunk gagged them to retain silence.  
  
"Sorry, nothing personal... This is strictly business," Hunk said as he left the closet. Immediately, he locked the door in place to make sure nobody would be able to enter until the next day. At that moment, Hunk turned on the electronic camouflage and casually proceeded down the hall.  
  
"I think I'm going to use this for the duration of this mission," Hunk said as he activated it. Immediately, he stepped back to the elevator. He hit the floor to the top. Hopefully nobody would interfere.  
  
At that same moment, the announcer got on the mat and announced the next tag match. The next tag matches consisted of Sean and Elena taking on Juli and Juni. Sean exited the ramp and made his way to the mat as he stretched out some. He stood there wearing his yellow gi and dribbling his basketball.  
  
Elena his tag partner was the next to enter the ring. She was very slender and looked very much exotic. Her outfit consisted of her tribal gear. Looked like a cloth bikini. The two of them stood there with the crowd cheering.  
  
The opposing team made their way to the ramp consisting of Juli and Juni, two of Bison's skilled assassins. Both of them were dressed in Shadowlaw outfits. They faces were blank and emotionless making their way to the mat. The four of them stood face to face with each other.  
  
Sean felt the need to be a show off and practice some of his moves. The first was his Dragon Smash, a modified version of the Dragon Punch. The next was his Ryuubi Kyaki, a powerful spinning heel kick. Another was the Tornado Kick that looked like the Hurricane Kick. Next was the Tackle.  
  
The bell rang as they picked their opponents. Juli and Sean kept their eyes towards each other while Elena and Juni did the same thing. Juni stood there studying Elena's movements. Elena got into her Capieora stance moving left and right. At that moment, Elene kept her hands touching the mat as she executed a spinning hook kick to Juni.  
  
Immediately, Juni backed away and continued to study her moves. Elena executed her Scratch Wheel as she executed a spinning heel kick in the motion of an arc. Easily, Juni stepped back from that technique.  
  
At the same moment, Juli executed her Sniping Arrow pulling off an flying sidekick that connected with Sean's chest causing the young Brazilian to stumble back.  
  
"Umph, damn... She's good," Sean said to himself. Turning around, he could see Juli running at him. Sean then charged at Juli's direction as the two fighters ran at each other. Sean had to get her back for that attack. As Juli executed a backfist, Sean ducked under and did a forward roll learned from Ken Masters.  
  
Ken's disciple was better than what was expected Juli thought to herself. But he wasn't as good as the Shotokan master Ryu Hoshi. Her thoughts drifted away as Sean crouched down and executed a footsweep sending Juli to the mat.  
  
"Good, but not good enough," Juli said as she bent downwards with her hands touching the mat. Immediately she formed a cartwheel to two backflips.  
  
Sean charged at Juli as he attempted his special Sean Tackle as he leaped forwards and latched onto the female commando. Bending downwards, Juli managed to counter the throw tossing Sean on the other side.  
  
"Damn!" Sean yelled as he flew forward for planted both hands on the mat and rolled forward before getting back on both feet. The crowd cheered after watching this excellent display of martial arts techniques.  
  
At the same moment, Elena managed to connect with Juni's skull using her Mallet Smash technique as she jumped at her in an arc like motion. With Juni stunned, Elena executed a spin kick followed by a spinning hook kick. Afterwards, Elena followed up with a jump side kick.  
  
A stunned Juni then managed to pull off her Mach Slide as she teleported behind Elena. Elena was taken by surprise as Juni grabbed her from behind and suplexed her to the other side.  
  
Sean attacked with a powerful uppercut which Juli side-stepped and countered with her own version of a footsweep. Seeing that attack, Sean jumped over the attack and countered with a knee thrust. Watching the knee thrust, Juli held both hands out and blocked it.  
  
"Cannon Spike!" Juli announced as she thrusted upwards and nailing Sean in the chin as she flew upwards. Sean stumbled back some. He had his own technique.  
  
"Dragon Smash!!!" Sean yelled as he executed his own version of a Dragon Punch. Using both hands, he balled them up into one bigger fist and connected with Juli's chin.  
  
Sean was getting better Juli thought as she fell to the mat. Immediately, she rolled backwards getting to her feet.  
  
Elena quickly recovered herself as she could see Juni execute her Cannon Drill. She didn't have enough time to block the technique being forced to the ground again. Juni stood there as Elena got back to her feet.  
  
Quickly getting up, Elena executed her Rhino Horn out of desperation executing a highly unconventional kick causing serious damage to Juni. Elena stood there and performed her Rain Dance technique as her body started to glow. Immediately, she found herself to be reenergized for the fight.  
  
Juli stepped back as she blocked Sean's downward chop and ducked under his spinning hook kick. She then ducked under Sean's barrage of four straight punches and a spinning back fist. Immediately grabbing Sean's arm, Juli tossed him to the other side of the mat.  
  
As Sean hit the mat, he quickly latched onto Juli's shoulder and slammed her on the mat next to him. Quickly, Sean got up and stepped back some.  
  
At the same time Juni regained herself as she executed her Hooligan Combination on Elena. In return, Elena executed her Spinning Scythe delivering a back kick to Juni's chest and spinning around twice delivering two more hits. Juni stumbled back some as she saw that Elena was a formidible opponent.  
  
Juli quickly got back up and executed her Sniping Arrow as Sean countered with his Ryuubi-Kyaku as he leaped upwards and nailed the assassin with a powerful spinning heel kick.  
  
At the same moment, Juni grabbed Elena and picked her up and leaped to the air performing her Earth Direct special attack slamming the Capieora fighter to the ground. She could feel the pain of Juni's devastating attack. She had to do what ever was necessary to take Juni out from the match.  
  
Getting to her feet, Elena tried to regain her balance as she stood several feet from Juni who was also panting from the fight.  
  
At the same moment both fighters ran at each other as Juni executed her Spin Dive Smasher while Elena executed her Spinning Beat attack. Both super attacks connected with each other as a flash of light emerged leaving both fighters unconscious. Elena and Juni were both down for the count.  
  
"Juni!" Juli yelled.  
  
"Elena!" Sean also yelled.  
  
Both fighters looked at each other as they attacked with a barrage of techniques. At the moment, Sean shot both palms forward and executed his Hadou-Burst attack which Juli avoided with her Axle Spin Knuckle.  
  
"Tornado!!!" Sean yelled as he executed his Hyper Tornado Kick.  
  
"Reverse Shaft Breaker!!!" Juli yelled as she executed her devastating anti- air attack that connected. Both fighters took the hits as they too were both down for the count.  
  
All four fighters were down for the count as the crowd remained silent. The announcer counted to ten as all four fighters were eliminated from the match. Everyone grew silent and talked amongst themselves. None of them could believe what had just happened.  
  
"No way!" Chris went from the skybox window.  
  
"Sean!" Eliza went seeing her surrogate son laying there unconscious. Immediately, the paramedics went to the scene and took the four of them to the back.  
  
"That's what I call a fight," Carlos went.  
  
"Here, here..." Barry went as he sipped his beer.  
  
Another fifteen minute wait as they got ready for the three-on-three tag battle coming up for the night. This would be the last match for tonight. It would be the team representing Taiyo Highschool making up of Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakabi, and Kyosuke Kagami going up against the combined team of Mokoto, Yun, and Yang.  
  
At the same moment, Hunk made his way to the top of the building. The place wasn't that much fortified for some reason. But it was to the best of his advantage. As the doors opened, Hunk saw a narrow hallway with lobby in front. The secretary was out for the night.  
  
"Easy as pie..." Hunk said to himself as he proceeded down the hallway. This area seemed to look like a Japanese shrine. Everything was all Asian like. At the end of the lobby was the entrance to Geese's office. "There it is..."  
  
Slowly, Hunk creeped around as he entered the office. Looking around, he saw one big area that looked like the interior to the shrine. Searching around, he saw Sherry in a bamboo cage. She sat there depressed after being Geese's prisoner. Looking around, Hunk saw that the cost was clear. The place was dimly lit. All sorts of statues and works of art were decorated all around the place.  
  
"Sherry..." he quietly whispered.  
  
"Huh? W-who is it?" Sherry asked looking around.  
  
Immediately, Hunk deactivated the stealth camouflage. Quickly taking out his lockpick, Hunk picked the lock of the cage and freed Sherry.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have enough time. We have to get out of here..." Hunk said.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha! You're going to be dead meat!!!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Oh no, it's him..." Sherry said pointing behind Hunk.  
  
"Huh?" Hunk asked as he turned around and saw Geese Howard standing there, "great..." Immediately, he gave the stealth camouflage to Sherry. "Keep this on you! Nobody will be able to see you when you have it on," he continued as he turned it on for Sherry.  
  
"W-what about you?" Sherry asked.  
  
"Never mind me! Run!!!" Hunk ordered as he stood there face to face with Geese Howard. Immediately, he could hear Sherry's footsteps running.  
  
"You're going to pay for that," Geese said standing there in his martial arts outfit.  
  
"You're not the first one to say that to me," Hunk retorted as he put his guard up.  
  
"Then I'll be the last," Geese added.  
  
Immediately, both men charged at each other. Hunk threw the first hit as he executed a jump spin kick to Geese's face. Immediately, Geese used his speed and get behind Hunk and execute a double palm strike to the back.  
  
"Damn..." Hunk went as he stumbled forwards. Geese plays really hard Hunk thought to himself. Immediately, he was nailed by several hard punches coming from the Southtown crimelord. A powerful palm strike followed afterwards. Charging forward, Geese nailed him with a jump front kick.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Geese asked.  
  
Quickly, Hunk rolled back and pulled the pin off one of his flash grenades and tossed. Closing his eyes, the flash went off temporarily blinding Geese.  
  
"Gah, damn!" Geese yelled covering his eyes.  
  
At that moment, Hunk nailed Geese with a powerful uppercut. Afterwards, the man whipped out his handgun armed with tranqs and sent three shots. One connected with the neck, another connected with the arm, and the last connected with the leg.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have the time to stand around play," Hunk said as he quickly left. At that moment, Hunk pulled the pins from his smoke grenades and tossed them around the room. Being his cue, Hunk left the seen and high-tailed it from the office.  
  
Immediately, Hunk took the elevator down to the first floor. Upon entering, Hunk jumped upwards and opened the grate at the top. Hunk immediately climbed to the top of the elevator and hid. To do some damage, Hunk took out his knife and started cutting at one of the cables.  
  
As it snapped off, the elevator beneath him plummeted down to the first floor. Leaping to one of the elevator openings, Hunk shoved the blade of his knife inbetween and pryed the doors open. Climbing up, Hunk made his way around the 30th floor of the tower. Immediately, he ran across and took the utility stair case.  
  
"Heh, make them think twice..." Hunk said as he took out his silenced 9mm and started to shoot at the security cameras. The soldier hauled ass as fast as he could. Immediately Hunk made his way to the first floor where he met up with Sherry.  
  
At that same moment as Hunk and Sherry escaped, the final match of the night started. Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke entered the ring with their school uniforms on. The exact outfits they wore to defeat Justice High. All three of them exited the ramp and stood on the mat.  
  
The next group of fighters were called as Yang wore his red outfit and Yun wearing his white outfit. Makoto stepped out in her karate gi and yellow scarf. The three of them were ready to take on the three students of Taiyo High. Both teams have had their fill of vicious battles. The students at Taiyo High teamed up with students from other schools to prevent people from getting brainwashed starting from Japan towards the United States and to the rest of the world.  
  
Yun, Yang, and Makoto aided Ryu Hoshi and other fighters around the world to stop the cult known as the Illuminati from taking over the world. At the end, they came face to face with its leader, Gill. The announcer rung the bell as all six charged at each other.  
  
The calm Yang took on the raging Batsu, the fiery Yun took on the calm Kyosuke, and the fierce Makoto took on Hinata.  
  
"Hey, it's Batsu and Kyosuke!" shouted Leon. He was excited to see those two fight. Chris Redfield could remember his first day in Osaka. He and Jill ran into both students Batsu and Kyosuke. The two students were brave enough to take on Albert Wesker and save both Edge and Rebecca from death.  
  
"Kiaidan!!!" Batsu shouted as he shot both fists forward emitting a blue ball of energy creating his Guts Bullet attack that connected with Yang.  
  
"Ugggghhh... He's good," Yang commented as he quickly recovered from the hit. At that moment, he could hear Batsu charge at him and feel a hand against his head being pushed downwards to the hard mat.  
  
At that same moment, Yang rolled back away from Batsu's reach. As the Kempo fighter got to his feet, the calm Yang executed a series of straight punches that Batsu blocked or avoided. A jump spin kick coming from Batsu soon followed as Yang quickly ducked under. Batsu then executed a downward punch in which Yang quickly parried and pushed the Taiyo HS student away.  
  
As Batsu felt himself being punched away, he felt the force of Yang's spinning back kick to the side which caused a bit of pain. In retaliation, Batsu stopped in place and executed a back thrust kick of his own to Yang's gut.  
  
Yang moved his right hand and delivered a powerful uppercut to Batsu as he turned around. The force caused Batsu to stumble back and charge forward with a powerful right cross to Yang's face. Quickly, Yang crouched down and delivered a kick to Batsu's left shin.  
  
Batsu could feel the pain as he hopped on one foot and lifting his other foot to deliver a roundhouse to Yang's face. Both fighters were at it as Yang executed his Tourou Zan, performing three inward swipes with his hands like a mantis. Batsu felt the attack while recovering from the kick in the shin.  
  
Yang followed up with a front snap kick with both feet and a jump front kick to the chin sending Batsu down on the ground. Immediately, Batsu leaped back upwards and ran towards Yang executing a jump side kick to the chest.  
  
"Senkyuutai!!!" Yang announced as he rolled on the ground and then launching himself in the air doing a flying diagonal side kick.  
  
Batsu was still on the ground and he ducked under and got ready for the counter; "Guts Upper!!!" he shouted charging forward and nailing Yang with a powerful uppercut. Yang fell to the ground in an instant. As Yang fell to the ground, he leaped back up and rolled forward, going to both feet, a front flip, a somersault, and finishing off with a lunging axe heel kick to the top of Batsu's skull.  
  
Batsu was briefly stunned as he jumped up high in the air. While in the air, Batsu shot both fists outward. "Kiaidan! Kiaidan! Kiaidan! Kiaidan!" as he shot out for of his Guts Bullets.  
  
"Damn..." Yang said to himself as he quickly had to dodge all four shots. Slowly, Batsu descended continuing his barrage of Guts Bullets. Yang took his chance to strike. "Senkyuutai!!!" Yang announced flying upwards and knocking Batsu out of the air.  
  
Batsu immediately regained himself as he moonsaulted in the air before landing. Upon landing, Batsu nailed Yang in the face with a powerful double fist. With his opponent stumbling back, Batsu executed his next move.  
  
"Mikazuki Kick!" he shouted as he charged forward and delivering a devastating crescent kick to Yang's skull sending him on the mat.  
  
"Batsu, don't get overconfident," Kyosuke said while adjusting his glasses.  
  
"I got this covered," Batsu said as he got ready for his devastating move. Gathering up his energy Batsu jumped up and executed his Burning Vigor attack. "Burning Vigor attack, Zenkai Kiadan!!!" he shouted firing off a more powerful version of his Guts Bullet.  
  
Batsu got overconfident to see Yang up in the air and grabbing him. Immediately, Yang grabbed Batsu and threw him to the ground. The Japanese student came crashing to the ground as Yang softly landed on his feet.  
  
"Gyaaaaahhhhhhh!" Batsu went as he slowly got up to his feet.  
  
"Next time, don't get overconfident," Yang said as he slowly approached Batsu and executed four palm thrusts to the chest area. Afterwards, he hit Batsu with five roundhouse kicks. Finishing up, Yang executed a spinning back kick to the face.  
  
"Omph!" Batsu went as he charged at Yang and connected with three gut punches, a left hook, a right hook, a roundhouse kick, a back kick, a side kick, and a front kick.  
  
"Byakko Soushouda!!!" Yang yelled as he paired his hands together and moved his foot forward. Crashing his foot down, Yang pushed his palms forward executing a devastating palm strike to Batsu's chest.  
  
Batsu stumbled back and launched another Guts Bullet at Yang. At that moment, he charged at Yang and tossed him to the other side. Yang then leapped up and tossed Batsu to the other side of the mat. The crowd was going wild.  
  
Yang managed to block and/or deflect Batsu's attack that consisted of four furious straight punches, two uppercuts, a backfist, two spinning back fists, an upward punch, two straight punches, a spinning backfist, a jump back kick, spin kick, two roundhouse kicks, spinning heel kick, a headbutt, three roundhouse kicks, a side kick, and another uppercut.  
  
Batsu did the same as Yang executed five horizontal palm strikes, three upward palm strikes, a back chop, a forward chop, two horizontal palm strikes, a downward palm strike, a footsweep, four front kicks, a spinning back fist, two double fists, and a double palm strike.  
  
Both fighters continued at it as Batsu blocked Yang's palm strike and countered with a side kick. Yang pushed the foot away and executed a back chop only to be grabbed and countered. Grabbing Yang's arm, Batsu tossed him to the other side. Being tossed, Yang softly landed on both of his feet. The crowd went extremely wild.  
  
Yang backflipped and executed a flying front kick which Batsu avoided by backflipping. Sounds from the spectators soon flooded the stadium. Both fighters executing a spinning crescent kick that canceled each other out as both of them continued to fight it out.  
  
Batsu managed to block Yang's series of double palm thrusts. At the same time, Yang managed to deflect Batsu's series of powerful punches. Who would win? Nobody really knew. The two youngsters continued to fight this match out to the very end.  
  
"Time to finish this!" Batsu shouted as he got fired up. "Zenkai Kiaidan!!!" Batsu shouted as he shot his high powered Super Guts Bullet at Yang.  
  
"Lets... Tenshin Senkyuutai!!!" Yang shouted as he rolled forward quickly under the ball of energy. With a series of kicks, he launched himself and Batsu up in the air. In mid air, Yang drilled Batsu with a series of powerful kicks. A flash of energy erupted as Batsu laid on the ground unconscious while Yang fell on one knee.  
  
Yang had won the first bout. Now it was Yun's turn to fight next. Looking at Kyosuke, Yang bowed to the calm student. "Your partner was very good..." Yang said as he picked up Batsu and left the mat.  
  
"Wow..." Claire went as she was shocked at the whole match.  
  
As the bell rang, Yun easily got overexcited and rushed towards the calm Kyosuke. Yun wanted to get the match over with so much that he immediately grew overconfident.  
  
"Ze-Sho!" Yun shouted as he executed his lunge punch in which Kyosuke quickly countered.  
  
"Gen' ei Kick!" Kyosuke announced as he executed a quick somersault kick that lauched Yun up in the air.  
  
"Gaahhhhh!" Yun shouted as he was up in the air. Immediately, Kyosuke rose above Yun and got ready to execute his next move.  
  
"Cross Cutter," Kyosuke announced shooting two energy projectiles that quickly converged into one and nailing Yun in the chest.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Makoto shouted. She was starting to get pissed off at Yun for messing up in the second bout. The female Karate fighter got into a fit and started to jump up and down.  
  
Before they both landed, Kyosuke executed his Burning Vigor attack. "Double Gen' ei Kick!!!" he shouted executing two of his special somersault kicks that launched Yun into the ground rendering him unconscious.  
  
Kyosuke softly landed on the ring as he carried Yun from the mat. Immediately, Makoto approached Yun and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Baka!!!!!" Makoto yelled. "I deal with you, later!!!" she shouted as she got ready for her match which would be the last bout of the night. She couldn't believe this. Secretly, she and Yun have been going out. But she got really pissed off as Yun easily lost the match.  
  
An enraged Makoto stood there several feet away from Hinata. They've heard so many stories about each other which would prove to be an interesting match. At the given moment, both fighters charged right at each other and started fighting.  
  
Quickly, Hinata grabbed Makoto and tossed her up in the air. At that moment, Makoto somersaulted and landed behind Hinata and crouched down to deliver a footsweep. Hinata found herself falling back to the mat as she rolled back upon hitting the mat and getting to her feet.  
  
Hinata then charged forward with three straight punches and a jump back kick in which Makoto quickly backed away from and executed a spinning chop. The Taiyo High student backed away and avoided the chop as the hand was an inch away from her face.  
  
Attacking Makoto, Hinata attacked with a jump spin kick in which the Karate fighter ducked under. In return, Makoto executed a spinning hook kick which Hinata ducked under.  
  
"Enbukyaku," Hinata announced as she jumped at Makoto and executed a flaming helicopter kick that hit her three times.  
  
"Tosshin Seiken Tsuki!" Makoto shouted out as she executed her Rushing Justice Punch. Dashing forward very fast, Makoto executed a powerful straight punch to the gut.  
  
"Umph..." Hinata gasped as she stumbled back some. At that moment, Hinata charged and rolled forward getting within an inch of Makoto. Immediately, Hinata executed three punches that connected with Makoto's face and then a side kick to the gut.  
  
In return, Makoto pushed Hinata away and executed a spinning foot sweep that sent Hinata hitting the ground hard. The two girls continued hitting each other with a series of punches, kicks, chops, and other attacks.  
  
After about ten minutes of fighting, both girls wanted to finish the match up. Both fighters immediately charged at each other.  
  
"Hisshou Rengekken!" Hinata shouted as she rushed forward executing a series of straight punches and finishing up with a powerful uppercut.  
  
"Abare Tosanami Kudaki!!!" Makoto yelled as she jumped back and executed a technique that was similar to Spiderman's Maximum Spider technique. Flying around, she nailed Hinata at all angles. At that moment, Makoto stood on her feet as Hinata laid there barely conscious.  
  
The crowd went wild as Makoto's team went to victory. It was official, the team consisting of Yun, Yang, and Makoto won the first three-person tag match. There were more matches set for tomorrow morning. Slowly but loudly, the spectators and fighters left the arena.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Are you okay?" Hunk asked as he met up with Sherry who waited outside the building.  
  
Sherry slowly nodded. "W-who are you?" she asked the former Umbrella commando.  
  
"Name's Hunk..." he said as he quickly removed his mask. There he smiled at her. The mission was completed.  
  
"Did he do anything to you?" he asked. Sherry shook her head.  
  
"Good, let's get out of here..." Hunk said as he walked Sherry to the car.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sherry asked.  
  
"We're going to see your big sis..." Hunk said smiling.  
  
"Really?" Sherry asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're here in Japan," Hunk continued as he opened the door for Sherry. As she stepped into the back, Hunk moved around and got in the front. Sitting in the driver's seat, Hunk closed the door and placed the key into the ignition. Quickly but safely, Hunk drove away from the tower as soon as possible.  
  
HCF Headquarters in Osaka  
  
Albert Wesker stood there in a room with two people who fought in the exhibition match. They were all healed up thanks to HCF technology.  
  
"Look at me, good as new," Earthquake went.  
  
"Hehehehehehehehe... I like this," Gen-An stated.  
  
"I'm glad you do," Wesker replied to both fighters.  
  
"Who are you?" Earthquake asked.  
  
"I am Albert Wesker, I have a proposition for you..." Wesker said to the two and continued, "you two will be handsomely rewarded for your services.  
  
"Keep talking..." Earthquake added.  
  
"Yes, keep talking," Gen-An also replied. For about an hour, Albert Wesker explained the situation regarding him and the HCF. He explained everything and how they would get paid and what they would be paid in.  
  
"Your deal sounds mightly fine to me," Earthquake said in his thick Texan accent.  
  
"Me too," Gen-An said as he licked his metal claws.  
  
"Good, I'm glad to welcome you both Earthquake and Gen-An to the forces of the HCF," Wesker said.  
  
"What's our first job, boss?" Earthquake asked.  
  
"We're going to raid a nearby facility belonging to HCF's rivals, the Umbrella Corporation," Wesker said.  
  
"Do I get to kill anybody?" Earthquake asked out of excitement.  
  
"Plenty..." Wesker calmly replied adjusting his shades.  
  
Hotel Room  
  
"Sherry?!" Claire exclaimed as she saw Sherry right in front of her.  
  
"S-sis?" Sherry asked.  
  
"Oh my God, it is you!" she shouted as she ran and hugged Sherry tightly. At that same moment, Sherry returned the hug while in tears.  
  
"Hunk, you got some explaining to do," Leon said.  
  
"I know, follow me to the balcony," Hunk said as he followed Leon to the Balcony and closed the door.  
  
"Alright, where to start..." Hunk said to himself.  
  
"Start with how you found Sherry? And why you brought her here?" Leon asked.  
  
"Hey, I did you a favor," Hunk retorted.  
  
"Oh really?" Leon asked sarcastically.  
  
"Better you then in the hands of the enemy," Hunk said.  
  
"What enemy?" Leon asked.  
  
"Umbrella's rivals, the HCF... Remember that government agent?" Hunk asked.  
  
"That wasn't an agent at all?" Leon asked.  
  
"No, that was Albert Wesker," Hunk said.  
  
"I knew it... Damn it..." Leon said.  
  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up. I didn't even know he was still alive," Hunk said.  
  
"But, how did you find her?" Leon asked.  
  
Hunk casually took a seat and looked down at the festivities going on in the streets of Osaka. "I have my sources. I've been keeping track of the HCF. Anyway, you hear of the Southtown crimelord Geese Howard?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" Leon asked rhetorically.  
  
"For some reason, Wesker aligned himself with Geese," Hunk stated. The two of them continued to talk about what had just happened. This was indeed going to be a very long night.  
  
Jill decided to stay in her room for the night. She couldn't get over that horrible dream during her nap. Those graphic images were almost burned in her mind forever. The image of a very demonic Wesker were engraved in her retinas. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was wait. 


	53. Aftermatch Festivities

Another Night of Festivities  
  
The matches were over for the night as the spectators and fighters gathered around all over the city of Osaka to have fun and celebrate. Bars, restaurants, theme parks, malls, and other places were quickly filled up.  
  
Walking down the hall of the sixth floor in the hotel reserved for the fighters were the calm Yang and Kyosuke Kagami. Even though they fought in a match against each other, the two of them had something in common.  
  
"Your friend fought good," Yang said as he continued down the hall.  
  
"You did, too," Kyosuke replied.  
  
"You easily managed to take down my twin brother," Yang added.  
  
"I would like to have another match with him," Kyosuke added as they both headed towards the elevator.  
  
"You wanna see a movie?" Yang asked.  
  
"What's playing?" Kyosuke asked.  
  
"They're playing Lord of the Rings: Return of the King," Yang stated.  
  
"I hear that's a good movie," Kyosuke added.  
  
"I hear we'll be getting more than our money's worth," Yang continued on.  
  
"Oh?" Kyosuke asked.  
  
"Heard that the movie is almost four hours long," Yang said.  
  
"I see, then it should be really good," Kyosuke replied, "all right, let's go watch that then".  
  
"Yeah, need to be out the hotel room. Makoto is chewing out Yun for the night," Yang said as both of them stepped inside the elevator. "What about Batsu?"  
  
"He's resting while Hinata is tending to him," Kyosuke replied.  
  
Rebecca's Hotel Room  
  
Both Rebecca and Edge leaned out the balcony and saw the festivities. Even though both of them were from different walks of society, they still enjoyed each other's company. In ways, Edge has become a bit softer than he really was. Rebecca was slowly turning into a wild child.  
  
Edge was busy fighting rival gangs with his gang from Gedo High. Their first taste of actual fighting came from their goal, to overthrow Justice High. They had to rescue their leader, Daigo Kazama from the clutches of a brainwashed Hyo Imawano and his sealed powers. He then met Daigo's younger sister, Akira Kazama who poised as a boy hiding behind a motorcyle helmet.  
  
Rebecca had a completely different upbringing. She came from a good family. The woman was a really intellegent one. While Edge was busy fighting gangs in highschool, Rebecca graduated from high school early. And then she graduated from Johns Hopkins achieving high honors and a bachelor's in biology. But they had their share of fights.  
  
Edge only had to fight rival gangs and street fighters. Rebecca had to fight more terrible things. Her first adventure brought her onboard a train filled with the undead. The mission was to investigate the series of grizzly murders around the outskirts of Raccoon City. There, she learned about the dark conspiracy by the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.  
  
She had to fight the undead, hideous creatures with sharp claws, leeches, super fast zombies with infected talons, mutated tarantulas, and so forth. Rebecca was fighting for her life while Edge was fighting for his pride. But now they found each other.  
  
"Eiji..." Rebecca said Edge's real name softly.  
  
"Y-yeah?" Edge asked as he turned around. He was blushing but was trying to hide it.  
  
"I really wanted to thank you for everything..." she replied as she placed her hand against Edge's cheek causing him to blush more.  
  
"R-really?" Edge asked as he got all nervous.  
  
"I'm having the time of my life... I'm thinking about staying here to be with you," Rebecca said.  
  
"W-why?" Edge asked. He knew that Rebecca had her own battle to fight. Still against the forces of Umbrella and the HCF. But after meeting her, Edge knew that him and the others were slowly being drawn to the fight. But, he could feel the connected with Rebecca.  
  
"I just want to be with you," Rebecca said as she smiled.  
  
"I-I want to be with you, too," Edge said. The scary part was that he actually meant it.  
  
"Really?" Rebecca asked as she smiled.  
  
"It's like I'm a different person and I'm starting to like it," Edge said.  
  
"I want to make tonight really special," Rebecca said as she placed both of her delicate hands on Edge's right arm slowly walking him to the bed.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Edge asked. He knew what was going on.  
  
"Eiji, it'll be okay," Rebecca said as she sat on the bed.  
  
"I don't have any protection," Edge said.  
  
"It's alright, I just started taking the pill," Rebecca said. She wasn't a virgin, but she rather have a moment like this with someone she has feeling for.  
  
"I see..." Edge replied as he was pulled closer to Rebecca as they locked lips.  
  
"Relax and enjoy this moment," Rebecca said as she turned off the lamp.  
  
Claire and Jill were walking towards Rebecca's room to see if she wanted to go somewhere. Upon seeing the door, they noticed the thing on the knob that said 'Do Not Disturb'.  
  
"Do not disturb?" Claire asked.  
  
"Let's go..." Jill said as she started to walk away.  
  
"She has a guy in there, doesn't she?" Claire asked already knowing the answer to her own question.  
  
"Just let it be," Jill said.  
  
"It has to be that blonde spiky haired Japanese punk," Claire said. Now Claire wanted to kick his ass assuming that he took advantage of Rebecca.  
  
"Oh c'mon, it's not like you haven't gotten any," Jill said.  
  
"..." Claire remained silent as she followed Jill to the elevator.  
  
"What's your problem with Edge?" Jill asked.  
  
"Just his attitude..." Claire asked.  
  
"Personally, he reminds me of myself," Jill replied.  
  
"W-what?" Claire asked as they both entered the elevator.  
  
"I never did like school. My dad was sent to prison. I didn't know where my mom went," Jill said as she continued, "I lived with my uncle. I did all sorts of things. I got into fights with other girls. I stole things. I used to be a thief".  
  
"So, that's where you learned to pick locks," Claire replied.  
  
"Yeah..." Jill said back.  
  
"Yeah... Maybe I am a bit jealous of Rebecca," Claire said.  
  
"Oh really..." Jill said chuckling a bit.  
  
"Never mind that, so what do you want to do tonight?" Claire asked.  
  
"Let's go out to the karaoke bar and sing our hearts out," Jill said.  
  
"Good idea," Claire said.  
  
Jill wanted to do anything possible to blur that horrible dream from her mind. The nightmare seemed so real. Might it was a foreshadowing of things to come. But why her? She didn't want to tell any of her teammates yet. Now wasn't the time.  
  
The elevator stopped on the third floor as the doors opened. Standing there were Sakura Kusagano and Karin Kanzuki.  
  
"C'mon, we'll miss it," Sakura said dragging Karin with her.  
  
"Patience," Karin replied. The Kanzuki Zaibatsu were also one of the sponsors for this years Millenium Tournament.  
  
"Hey wait, I know you," Sakura said as she looked at Jill Valentine.  
  
"Y-yo do?" Jill asked a bit nervous.  
  
"My sensei, Ryu has been talking about you," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh really?" Jill asked.  
  
"I've seen you in the paper about a few years back," Karin said. She remembered reading an article about Jill and her teammates being suspended without pay.  
  
"Yeah..." Jill said.  
  
"This is so cool," Sakura said. "Sensei Ryu has been telling me about how he had to fight zombies earlier today," she continued as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh really..." Jill said.  
  
"What are your names?" Jill asked.  
  
"I'm Sakura, Sakura Kusagano," Sakura replied extending her hand to Jill.  
  
"Jill, Jill Valentine," Jill replied returning the handshake.  
  
"That's such a beautiful last name," she said to Jill.  
  
"Your name is beautiful, too," Jill replied back.  
  
"Oh really? Thank you!" Sakura replied with happiness.  
  
"I'm Karin Kanzuki," Karin replied extending her hand to Jill.  
  
"Of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu?" Jill asked extending hers to Karin.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm," Karin said nodding her head.  
  
"Where are you too going?" Jill asked.  
  
"There's a karaoke contest tonight," Sakura replied.  
  
"We're going there, too. Maybe you'd like to join us," Jill offered.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said.  
  
"Love to," Karin replied.  
  
"You could show us tourists around more," Jill said.  
  
"I'll get the limo ready," Karin said as she took her cell phone out.  
  
Sean's Room  
  
Sean and Elena were busy making out. Even though they lost the match, they still had each other. The two moved around the whole room smothering each other with kisses. Immediately, they were interrupted by loud knocks on the door.  
  
"Sean?" Elena asked.  
  
"Ignore it," Sean said as he started to kiss Elena's neck. The knocking got louder.  
  
"Can you answer that?" Elena asked.  
  
"Oh all right," Sean said as he walked towards the door. "Read the sign, says do not dist-", Sean said as he froze.  
  
"Evening, Sean," Juli said as she stood there with Juni.  
  
"W-what are you two doing here?" Sean asked.  
  
"Sean, who is it?" Elena asked.  
  
"Nobody, they were just about to leave," Sean said.  
  
"I see you have Elena with you," Juni said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Sean asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to let us in?" Juli asked.  
  
"Why should I?" Sean asked.  
  
"Sean, let them in," Elena said as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Okay..." Sean said in defeat. His night seemed to be ruined. "Come in," Sean said.  
  
"Thanks," Juli calmly replied as she and Juni entered Sean's hotel room.  
  
"Juli? Juni? What brings you here?" Elena asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Sean said leaning against the wall.  
  
"We came to say that we would love to have another match with you one of these days," Juni said.  
  
"Ok... Couldn't you have said that at another time?" Sean asked.  
  
"Plus we wanted to have a few drinks. Since Elena's here, the more fun we'll have," Juli said.  
  
"We're not old enough to drink," Sean said.  
  
"That's only in America. But we're not in America," Juli said as she took out a bottle of Russian Vodka.  
  
"I can see where this is going," Sean said.  
  
"We'll show you some real fun," Juni said as she poured a shot and offered it to Elena.  
  
"Thank you," Elena said as she took the shot.  
  
"Elena, you're actually going to drink that?" Sean asked.  
  
"Why not?" Elena asked as she immediately downed the shot. Her facial expressions showed that the taste was a bit too strong for you.  
  
"Your turn," Juli said giving Sean a shot.  
  
"I really don't..." Sean said.  
  
"C'mon..." Juni said.  
  
In defeat Sean took the shot of Vodka. It was very strong Sean. Tasting it, he really wanted to puke. He then looked back at Juli and Juni.  
  
"After a few more drinks, the real fun starts, ya?" Juni asked.  
  
"I can definitely see where this is going..." Sean said as he took another shot.  
  
"I could go for something sweet and salty at the same time," Juni said licking her lips and staring at Sean. Immediately, that caused Sean to spit out his drink.  
  
"W-what?" Sean asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Elena, maybe you'd like to share with us a bit?" Juli asked.  
  
"Sure..." Elena said taking another shot of Vodka.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Sean asked.  
  
"You'll see," Juli replied as she pushed Sean on the bed and held him down.  
  
Burger Joint  
  
"A good old fashioned hamburger," Guile said before sinking his teeth into the juiciest quadruple bacon cheeseburger. It was so good. With four strips of bacon in between each patty. Each thick patty was topped with cheddar, Swiss, and pepper jack cheese. Guile was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"You know that's a total heart attack," Charlie said.  
  
Guile simply ignored him. "This is my heaven, don't bother it".  
  
"Just trying to let you know," Charlie said as he then took a look at Rolento.  
  
"Mmmm, this fried chicken is out of this world," Rolento said licking his fingers. This was the best fried chicken he's ever tasted so far. "The best," the German soldier said.  
  
"You two can die of a heart attack for all I care," Charlie said eating his delicately made roast beef sandwich.  
  
"You ready for your match tomorrow, ol' buddy?" Guile asked giving Charlie a soft jab in the arm.  
  
"Yeah..." Charlie said dipping his fries into a cheese sauce.  
  
Cammy sat next to Rolento enjoying her vanilla milkshake. It was like she was in total bliss sipping her sweet and delicious milkshake. She was like a little girl again.  
  
"That stuff adds on extra pounds," Charlie said.  
  
"Oh piss off," Cammy replied enraged by that comment by Charlie.  
  
"Just eat your sandwich," Rolento replied back to Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Charlie said.  
  
"I'll take a cookies 'n' cream shake," Rolento said to the waitress. "Not a word from you," Rolento said giving Charlie a death glare.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this burger while I can," Guile said.  
  
"Yeah... Makes me thing of today," Charlie said.  
  
"Don't get us started again," Rolento said.  
  
Highly Priced Restaurant  
  
Dudley and Joseph Joestar sat across from each other as they enjoyed tea and crumpets. Joseph Joestar was a good friend of Dudley's father.  
  
"How goes the business?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Business is going well," Dudley replied.  
  
"I've seen you made something well out of yourself. England's number one boxer," Joseph replied as he took a bite from his crumpet.  
  
"I've finally got my car back from Gill," Dudley replied sipping his tea.  
  
"So, we both having something in common," Joseph said.  
  
"Indeed, the Umbrella Corporation," Dudley said taking a bite out of a blueberry muffin encrusted with sugar droplets. "I have a friend in the British Secret Service going after them right now".  
  
"We're conducting our own investigation," Joseph said.  
  
"Really..." Dudley replied.  
  
"Yeah, we learned about one of Umbrella's earliest experiments thought to be dead but is now back in Japan for some reason," Joseph replied.  
  
"I see, tell me more," Dudley said.  
  
"Well, the thing likes to rip the faces off of women and wear them," Joseph said.  
  
"That's very horrid," Dudley said.  
  
"Yeah, my grandson and the others are investigating this mansion as we speak," Joseph said assuringly.  
  
Sushi Bar  
  
Han Baedal sat there eating several rolls of Japanese sushi. He started to like it. The fighter has only competed in the fight fever tournaments. He was excited to be invited to participate in this year's Millenium Tournament.  
  
"Han?" Kim Kaphwan asked as he entered the sushi bar.  
  
"Kim? Kim Kaphwan?" Han asked as both men hugged each other.  
  
"Han, it's been a long time," Kim said.  
  
"It sure has..." Han replied.  
  
"How have the Fight Fever tournament been treating you?" Kim asked.  
  
"Been good. I've been invited to participate in the battle royale of the match," Han replied.  
  
"I'm glad for you," Kim replied as he joined his old friend for some sushi and Japanese Sake.  
  
"How have things been for you?" Han asked.  
  
"A lot has happened since we've parted ways, I'll tell you all about it," Kim said to his friend.  
  
At another part of the bar, Sol Badguy was sharing a few drinks with his newfound friends; the team consisting of Captain Commando, Ginzu, Mack the Knife, and Babyhead.  
  
Another table seated were Chipp Zanuff, Jam Kurabadori, Ky Kiske, Baikan, and Anji Mito. The five of them were enjoying their drinks while figuring out how to get back to the twenty-second century. All they knew that they were brought here for a reason.  
  
Shiranui Dojo  
  
After dropping Sherry off earlier that night, Hunk drove towards the Shiranui Dojo. He's heard that his former master, Takuma Sakazaki was staying there temporarily. Upon entering the dojo, he was stopped by both Mai Shiranui and Yuri Sakazaki.  
  
"What business do you have here?" Mai asked getting into her defensive position.  
  
"What do you want?" Yuri asked.  
  
"I knew it..." Hunk said.  
  
"Know what?" Mai asked.  
  
"It's been a long time, Yuri..." Hunk retorted.  
  
Immediately, Yuri backed away some. "How d-did you know my name?"  
  
"You probably don't recognize me, it's been about sixteen years..." Hunk said.  
  
"T-that long?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Yeah, you were only a girl..." Hunk said.  
  
"You know this man?" Mai asked.  
  
"I think so... But that was a long time ago..." Yuri said.  
  
"Yuri, what's going on?" Takuma asked as she stepped outside.  
  
"Your dad is here too? I was looking for him," Hunk said.  
  
"What business do you have with Sensei Sakazaki?" Mai asked.  
  
"A lot, I need to speak with him," Hunk said.  
  
"What business do you have with me?" Takuma asked.  
  
"It's been a long time, sensei," Hunk said as he bowed towards the man.  
  
"What? It can't be..." Takuma said as he looked at someone he hasn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Yes, it is..." Hunk replied.  
  
"Hunk? Hunk? Is that you?" Takuma asked.  
  
"Yes, it's been a long time," Hunk said.  
  
"Oh my God, Hunk!" Takuma said as he hugged his former pupil.  
  
"Uncle Hunk?" Yuri asked. She then hugged Hunk as well. While Hunk studied, he was like an uncle to Ryo, Robert, and Yuri.  
  
"So you're Hunk?" Mai asked. "Yuri's been telling me all about you," she continued.  
  
"Where have you been?" Yuri asked.  
  
"How come you never called or left a note?" Takuma asked.  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you inside," Hunk said.  
  
"Dad?" Ryo asked as he stepped out.  
  
"Master, who is it?" Robert asked. Immediately both of them stepped out to see Hunk standing there wearing a black trenchcoat.  
  
"Uncle Hunk!!!" Both of them went as they ran to him.  
  
"Whoa! I think you're a bit too old for that," Hunk said trying to get the two to halt. Immediately Mai and Yuri busted out laughing.  
  
"Uncle Hunk?" asked King as she stepped out. "So, you're the one Ryo keeps talking about".  
  
"The one and only," Hunk said.  
  
Immediately, the group went back inside to listen to Hunk's conversation. Everybody gathered around as Hunk was about to tell them his story.  
  
Hunk took a sip of water before explaining his story, "it all started when I left the dojo at the age of twenty-two. I remember being one of Takuma's first students. You've taught me everything that I knew. I joined the United States Navy and became a SEAL.  
  
I've been a SEAL for about ten years. Loved every minute of it. But, I've had this stroke of bad luck. I was given the nickname 'Mr. Death'. On every mission so far, I was the only one that survived. Kind of like a bad luck charm. To avoid anymore catastrophes, I was discharged from the service. For the last five years, I've been down on my luck. Then the Umbrella Corporation asked me for my services.  
  
I didn't want to tell anybody this because I was afraid you all would be ashamed of me. I've seen so much death that I've become desensitized to it. I was on a whole new playing field. I saw zombies and all sorts of other scary things. I still retained the name 'Mr. Death'. Because I was the only one who survived all those missions. One mission in particular I do remember.  
  
This doctor named William Birkin created this thing called the G- Virus. Umbrella wanted it. Birkin refused and was shot. He injected the stuff in his system and mutated. Wiped out my teammates. I managed to get the virus to safety. I was the only one that survived that massacre. I went face to face with all sorts of horrible things that night. I wanted out of Umbrella so badly.  
  
Then I learned of Birkin's daughter being taken captive by an ex- Umbrella employee named Albert Wesker. He was one evil sonofabitch. I've heard all sorts of stories about him. He aligned himself with Geese Howard. Sherry then was put under Geese's custody. I managed to rescue her but had to tango a bit with Geese Howard himself, so that's why I'm here".  
  
Later That Night  
  
In Sean's room, Sean was laying down enjoying himself as he just had the orgy of his life with Elena, Juli, and Juni. He laid there while Juli and Elena were still having their 'way' with Sean. Juni laid there naked and in peace as she placed her arms around Sean's chest as she purred like a kitten. The four of them seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
Edge and Rebecca laid there naked under the sheets gently holding each other as their limbs were interwined with one another. Rebecca laid there placing her head on Edge's chest.  
  
In another hotel room, Guile and Rolento were sharing some drinks while having plenty of laughs. Charlie was in the other room fast asleep getting ready for his next match.  
  
In another room, Ryu and Chun-Li were naked in bed and holding each other peacefully. They were going to enjoy their time with each other as much as they could.  
  
At Sakura's house, Sakura was fast asleep as Jill, Claire, and Mrs. Kasaguno were sharing a cup of coffee while talking about themselves.  
  
In Terry's room, Terry Bogard laid there naked under the sheets with Blue Mary Ryan resting next to him. They were together after fighting crime in Southtown. In Ryo Sakazaki's room, Ryo slept peacefully as King laid there by his side.  
  
Chris Redfield slept peacefully in his bed thinking about the oncoming matches for tomorrow. People seemed at peace. Most people were.  
  
At Shadowlaw HQ, Balrog and Sagat contemplated how they would attempt to leave Bison and his organization. Vega was in his room trying to find a way to kill Hol Horse. Hol Horse was in the bar smoking a cigarette and having a few drinks. A mercenary under Bison's employment.  
  
Umbrella HQ  
  
Things for them were in plan as Alexia ordered many fighters to be eliminated by their BOWs. Alexia was seething as William Guile, Captain Sawada, Sodom, Charlie Nash, and Rolento Schugerg wiped out one of their Mr. X model Tyrants.  
  
She's been keeping track of the fighters. For now, she would test the BOWs on a few fighters. One Mr. X had just been assigned to hunt down and eliminate Lucky Glauber. Another Mr. X would be assigned to hunt down Iori Yagami.  
  
"Don't think your Bushin will take down my Nemesis, Guy Hinato," Alexia said as she would send a Nemesis model after the Bushin Ninja.  
  
"Strider Hiryu, I will kill you myself," Alexia said as her hands caught on fire. 


	54. Twisted Resurrection

Twisted Resurrection  
  
Gill's Underground Lab  
  
Gill wanted to take over the world. He was defeated by the legendary Ryu Hoshi. His main target was a young wrestler named Alex. Wanting Alex, he went to the gym and New York and fought against Tom. Tom was severely injured and Alex wanted revenge. Thus, sending the fighter on an adventure and having him meet with the man known as Ryu. His group was known as the 'illuminati', a secret society bent on dominating the whole world.  
  
He had captured many children and done all sorts of horrible experiments. One product out of it was the man known as Necro, who saved the lives of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine the previous night from being a feast for a group of hungry zombies. The other result was the shape-shifting warrior known as Twelve. At the same time for leaving the illumanati, his brother Urien was secretly plotting against him. Gill was like a god. But he was like a fallen god after his defeat at the hands of Ryu.  
  
He gave files of the illuminati to Ibuki. The man was sought after by Interpol detective Chun-Li Xiang. Gill was forced to give many of his aquired possessions to Dudley. Slowly, he would soon rise to power once again. The illuminati had a cybernetics division to create the perfect cybernetic warriors. All that Gill needed were some bodies. With his vast fortune, he used a partial amount to purchase some dead bodies from the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
These bodies were collected in a four month period. Umbrella didn't state where they got the bodies from. Gill didn't care to know. All that mattered was that he had bodies he could work with. The man had employed many scientists to help create warriors of the future. He was going to oversee the first conversion to cyber-warrior.  
  
"Who is this subject?" Gill asked one of the scientists.  
  
"Subject is known as Joseph Frost. Former member of Raccoon City STARS," the scientist replied back to Gill.  
  
Gill could see where this was going. He knew about the dark secrets of the Umbrella Corporation. They would be one of his rivals for world domination. The corpse of Joseph Frost laid there naked in the icy cold room. His eyes were wide open. There was a mark symbolize that his neck was ripped open. Joseph's face was spattered with his own blood.  
  
"Get to work on him now," Gill calmly ordered as he left the room.  
  
The scientists were getting ready to cut Joseph up into pieces and bring him back to life as a cybernetic warrior out to do Gill's bidding.  
  
Joseph never expected for his life to end like this. Before dying at the hands of those zombified dogs, he was a cheerful and warm hearted man who tried to see the brighter things in life. An original member of the Raccoon City STARS, Joseph was immediately placed on Alpha Team by orders of Albert Wesker. He was Alpha Team's vehicle specialist.  
  
He was placed on STARS Alpha Team immediately before they were to go off to search for their missing compatriots, Bravo Team. It had all started when the group saw the crashed helicopter. He saw the mangled face of Bravo Team's pilot, Kevin Dooley. The next thing, Joseph found himself being attacked by those zombie dogs. He laid there lifeless as the rest of the team retreated to the mansion of horrors.  
  
Secretly, Umbrella picked up his body to hide evidence. Joseph's dead body was placed in cold storage for later use. Soon Joseph would be brought back to life as an almost mindless cyborg slave.  
  
"Who is this one?" Gill asked walking into another room.  
  
"Subject is named Edward Dewey. STARS Team. Came into contact with the T- Virus upon death. But virus is not a concern anymore," said the second scientist.  
  
Edward's body laid in the next room already being worked on. His death was short but painful. He used to be Bravo's pilot. Bravo Team was the first to be sent off into the woods to find the cause of these apparent brutal, grizzley, and gruesome murders. He was the first to spot the wrecked MP vehicle that was to escort Lieutenant Billy Coen to his execution in Raccoon City. The whole group split up.  
  
Rebecca found her way to the train infested with the undead. Edward would soon follow before dying. Searching around the woods, Edward ran into some people that seemed to be wounded. They turned out to be zombies infected by the T-Virus. The strong brute managed to fight them off but was bitten numerous times in the process. He retreated and jumped through the window.  
  
The last person he saw before dying was the young Rebecca Chambers. His warning to her was that she needed to be careful. Edward stated that there were zombies all around. Slowly, he died in front of Rebecca. Later, he came back as one of the undead. He was put back down by none other than Billy Coen.  
  
"He'd make an excellent cyber-warrior," Gill said as stepped up to take a closer look at the scientists working on Edward's body.  
  
Satisfied, Gill left the room and entered the third room. Scientists were currently working on that body. Another naked man laid there about to get dissected and cut to pieces. The man's severed hand was laying in the pan.  
  
"No good... No good... Flesh has been necrotized by the snake's venom," one scientist said.  
  
"Who is this person?" Gill asked.  
  
The third scientist then faced Gill, "Subject name is Richard Aiken. STARS member who died of a severe snake bite".  
  
"Most of his body is no good I presume," Gill stated.  
  
"Affirmative, Lord Gill. Most of his body will have to be mechanized," replied the scientist.  
  
"Then do it if you must," he replied to the scientist.  
  
"Yes m'lord," he returned to Gill.  
  
Richard's dead body laid there as most of skin was cut off. It was very disgusting and messy. The long metal sheet was filled with Richard's blood. All of his contaminated blood would have to be replaced. As one of the scientists got finished sawing away, the bottom part of Richard's right leg was tossed aside. The man was dead. He couldn't feel the pain. He couldn't even sense what they were doing to his body. Richard died trying to protect Chris and Jill. He suffered a venomous snake bite from a snake mutated by the T-Virus. His body was also collected and placed on cold storage.  
  
"Carry on with the find work," Gill stated as he entered the next room.  
  
"We're going to have to do a partial face job on this man," said scientist.  
  
"Who is this person?" Gill asked seeing the body of a naked black man laying there.  
  
"Subject name is Kenneth Sullivan. Member of STARS. Has vast knowledge of chemistry," he stated to Gill.  
  
"This one could prove very useful," Gill replied.  
  
Kenneth Sullivan laid there on the table. The head was separated from the body. Both legs were missing as well. Seems the zombies had a good meal out of Kenneth. He was Bravo Team's scout. The man was personally selected by Albert Wesker, himself. This poor soul died shortly after Alpha Team entered the mansion. The neck area was split open and the head was ripped from the neck. Half of Kenneth's face was missing.  
  
"Carry on," Gill said as he left that room and entered the next.  
  
"Place some artificial eyes on him," said another scientist.  
  
"Who is this one?" asked Gill.  
  
"Subject is known as Forest Speyer. STARS member and weapons expert," he replied to Gill.  
  
"Excellent," Gill stated.  
  
Forest was the vehicle and weapons specialist for STARS Bravo Team. The only person he seemed to click well with was Chris Redfield. They were the best of friends. His team was the first to investigate the mansion. As his team split up inside the mansion to investigate, Forest went up to the second floor balcony. He met his death being pecked away by the mutated crows. The man too came back as the undead but was sent back to his new grave by his own friend, Forest Speyer.  
  
"Everything is coming together now," Gill said. "Now who is this next specimen?"  
  
"Subject name is Enrico Marini," replied the scientist.  
  
"He had a bullet in his head," Gill started noticing the wound in Enrico's forehead.  
  
"That can be fixed, m'lord". The scientist got activated a laser that sent a highly concentrated beam that was capable of cutting through the hardest stones and metals. The beam circled around the forehead area and shut off. The part of the forehead was pulled open as one of the surgeons took out a pair of tweezers and pulled the bullet lodged in the brain.  
  
"What else is on this Enrico Marini?" Gill asked.  
  
"We know that Enrico was the leader of STARS Bravo Team," the scientist replied.  
  
"He's going to be team leader once again," Gill stated.  
  
"Yes, m'lord".  
  
Enrico and the rest were separated from both Edward and Rebecca. The rest would investigate the mansion. Neither of them knew what they had coming that fateful night in the Arklay Forest during that July night. Enrico met up with both Chris and Jill. He would've survived if it weren't for that bullet through the head delivered by none other than the traitorous Albert Wesker. Secretly, Umbrella had collected their bodies for cold storage.  
  
"Next subject," Gill wanted to know.  
  
"Subject name is Brad Vickers, Bravo Team's helicopter pilot," replied another scientist. Another metal sheet with Brad's body laying there. He didn't look that great.  
  
"What happened to him?" Gill asked.  
  
"Came into contact with Umbrella's BOW known as Nemesis," the scientist replied and continued, "became one of the undead. Was probably dispatched by either Leon S. Kennedy or Claire Redfield".  
  
"What are his talents?" Gill asked.  
  
"He is Alpha Team's helicopter pilot. Plus he is a skilled data gatherer and computer hacker," the scientist replied.  
  
"His skills could come in useful," Gill said to himself. All decomposed organs and flesh were replaced with cybernetic enhancements. A lot of work needed to be done on Brad's body.  
  
"Who is this one?"  
  
"Subject name is Kevin Dooley, helicopter pilot," the scientist stated.  
  
Kevin didn't have a chance to fight back as those zombified dogs attacked the helicopter and mauled him to death at the cockpit. His body was the first discovered by Joseph Frost.  
  
"Who is this person?"  
  
"Subject name is RPD Sergeant Marvin Branaugh, died during the outbreak in Raccoon City," another scientist replied.  
  
Marvin Branaugh was severely wounded. He had been infected by the T-Virus while hiding out in the police station. The last person he saw as the one known as Leon Kennedy. But he was unconscious when Jill Valentine tried to escape from Nemesis. Inevitably, he would join the ranks of the undead to be shot by Leon Kennedy. His body too was taken by Umbrella.  
  
"Who is the next person?" Gill asked as he entered another room. Two people were already getting worked on at the moment.  
  
"They were elite members of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Mercs for hire. Subjects are Murphy Seeker and Tyrell Patrick," the scientist replied.  
  
Both men were sent to Raccoon City along with other members of the UBCS. The whole UBCS company was wiped out that night. Everybody had died except for Carlos Olivera. Murphy was infected with the T-Virus and begged for Carlos to end his life. He didn't want to be one of the undead. Tyrell was severely wounded by Nicholai. Pulling out a grenade, he sacrificed himself to save Carlos. Both men were retrieved and placed on cold storage.  
  
"Good, they shall be my own personal squad".  
  
Several hours later Gill entered another large room to see the results of the experiment. Eleven men stood there in front of him. Most looked the same while others looked completely different. Joseph Frost stood there dressed in black combat pants, an black BDU top with the sleeves rolled up and a bullet proof vest. The gash by his neck was sealed away. His eyes were covered by black shades. A black bandana was tied around his head. Joseph looked exactly like those rebuilt soldiers in the movie 'Universal Soldier'.  
  
Joseph stood there without any show of emotion. Just the way Gill wanted his personal squad. The ex-STARS member stood there ready for Gill's command.  
  
"We have the style of Shaolin Kempo programed into Frost's CPU," said the scientist.  
  
"Very well. We have Edward Dewey," Gill said.  
  
Edward Dewey stood there in the same outfit as Joseph Frost. Bascially, all eleven were dressed the same. Edward had the appearance like Bryan Fury of Tekken. The man had his black shades to conceal the eyes. Everything looked the same for Edward.  
  
"Edward Dewey. Programmed style is Russian Sambo".  
  
Richard Aiken was another story. Richard's right hand had become completely mechanized. It was a cool metallic black. The man was no longer a human, but a cyborg slave to do Gill's bidding. He too stood there with no show of emotion on his face.  
  
"Richard Aiken. Programmed style, Jeet Kune Do and San Shou".  
  
Kenneth Sulliven had a major face job. The left side of his face that was chewed off was completely covered up in steel. The eye was was replaced with a red laser scope. One who used to be warm hearted stood there without a heart at all.  
  
"Kenneth Sullivan. Programmed style, Brazilian and Japanese Jiu-Jitsu".  
  
Forest Speyer stood there with his hair tied back into a pony-tail. A black visor covered up his eyes. He looked the same as the other four men.  
  
"Forest Speyer. Programmed style, Tae Kwon Do".  
  
Enrico Marini stood there with a metal band screwed around his head. He stood there with dark shades. The man would be the team leader. All recollections were locked away.  
  
"Enrico Marini. Programmed style, Judo".  
  
Brad Vickers stood there wearing a dark softcap with black shades. His body and face had to be cybernetically reconstructed. Parts of his skin had a metallic shine. The horror was his own death was locked away.  
  
"Brad Vickers. Programmed style, Muay Thai".  
  
"Kevin Dooley. Programmed style, Wing Chun".  
  
"Marvin Branaugh. Programmed style, Wu Shu".  
  
"Murphy Seeker. Programmed style, Karate".  
  
"Tyrell Patrick. Programmed style, Capieora".  
  
"Where am I?" Joseph asked himself. But he could only hear his own voice. He could see all sorts of computerized screens. "A-am I dead?" Still, his words came upon deaf ears. He couldn't move his body at all. It was like he stood there frozen like a statue.  
  
"Damn it! Why can't I move?!" Joseph shouted.  
  
"Joseph Frost..." Gill said as he stood there in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" Joseph asked. Standing in front of him was a taller but more muscular man wearing a black robe. He had long blonde hair. The thing that caught his attention was that one side of his body was red and the other side was blue.  
  
"Answer me!!!" Joseph shouted. He was saying it. But, it felt like his lips didn't move. They couldn't. His eyes automatically scanned the person. It scanned that Gill was the leader.  
  
"It can't be..." Joseph said to himself. He tried to move but couldn't. The young man was trapped inside his own body. He couldn't even move it at all.  
  
"W-what have they done to me?" Joseph asked.  
  
"I should thank Umbrella for giving me your body to work on," Gill said as he looked Joseph up and down.  
  
"Gave my body to you?" Joseph asked. Still it fell on deaf ears.  
  
"You were mauled to death by those zombie dogs. Your body would've gone to waste. Now, you're back. Better and improved," Gill said. "You should be glad".  
  
"You bastard..." Joseph said. He couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"You are now one of the best warriors in the world. The cross between man and machine".  
  
"That's what you've done to me?" Joseph asked. "Oh my God, the rest of the team..."  
  
"Jill... Please help me..." Joseph said as he prayed.  
  
"Time to go to sleep for now," Gill said.  
  
"What, you can't do that to me-" Joseph said as everything in front of him shut off like a computer monitor. Now Joseph's mind was enslaved by the likes of Gill.  
  
With those eleven men being converted to cyborgs, Gill would use them to capture as many fighters as possible to use for his personal army to take over the world. These newly created cyborgs would be kept for a later use.  
  
Rose's Hotel Room  
  
Rose sat at her table as she tried to predict the future. Dealing her tarot cards she laid them face up one by one.  
  
"This...this..cannot be," Rose said as her eyes widened in shock. She saw two tarot cards known as the Devil and Death. "Bison... No... It cannot be him. But why? Who is this new threat?" The woman sat there trying to figure out who the new threat was.  
  
In her mind she could see the evils out there. There was M. Bison of the Shadowlaw Organization, the dealer known as Rugal Bernstein, the man known as Leopold Goenitz, Geese Howard of the Howard Connection, Zero and Igniz the CEO of the NESTS cartel, the vampire known as Dio Brando, Alexia Ashford of the Umbrella Corporation, Gill of the Illumanati, Koga Shuko of the Shadow Warriors, Dr. Bilstein, Kouryu, the sinister force known as Ambrosia, Gouki the master of the fists, Pyron the alien from outer space, Jedah of the underworld, and the gear known as Justice.  
  
"All the evil forces have been put to place," Rose said to herself. But the evil she sensed was greater than those forces combined. It seemed to be in hiding but would soon emerge.  
  
Only one person knew what that great evil was. That person was Jill Valentine. Earlier that day she dreamth about the traitorous Albert Wesker slaughtering all the fighters. For now she alone knew about this sinister evil. But, she didn't know what to do. Only time would tell.  
  
a/n- That's it for this chapter. For all of you who do not know about the people that I had just mentioned in the paragraph, here's a reference.  
  
M. Bison- Leader of the organization known as Shadowlaw. He is one badass mutha. Appears in the Street Fighter and Alpha Series.  
  
Rugal Bernstein- One of the richest men in the world. Rugal deals in arms. This evil bastard is just hungry for power. Appears in the KOF series.  
  
Leopold Goenitz- Once defeated Rugal and put out his eye. Has the power of Orochi. Appears in one of the KOF games.  
  
Geese Howard- Head of the Howard Connection. Crimeboss and lord of Southtown. Killed Terry's father, Jeff Bogard. Appears in the Fatal Fury games.  
  
Zero- Once was head of the NESTS Cartel. Made his appearance in KOF 2000.  
  
Igniz- Newest CEO of NESTS. Made his appearance in KOF 2001.  
  
Dio Brando- Vampire with the STAND known as The World. Sword enemy of the Joestar bloodline. Appears in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.  
  
Alexia Ashford- Head of the Umbrella Corporation. Placed herself in cryosleep letting the T-Alexia virus lay dormant in her system. Has three forms. Appears in Resident Evil: Code Veronica.  
  
Gill- Leader of the Illumanati, a secret society bent on taking over the world. Appears in the Street Fighter III series.  
  
Koga Shuko- Leader of the Shadow Warriors. Appears in the Double Dragon fighting game.  
  
Dr. Bilstein- Mechanical villain bent on enslaving the whole galaxy. Appears in Star Gladiator and Plasma Sword.  
  
Kouryu- A dark force that rips time and space to let the netherworld merge with this world. Appears in Last Blade II. (One of the best SNK games.)  
  
Gouki- The supreme master of the fists. Looking around to find worthy adversaries before killing them. Uses the deadly techniques of Ansatsuken. Debut appearance in Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Appears in the Alpha series.  
  
Pyron- An alien from outer space that's bent on taking over Earth. Appears in Dark Stalkers.  
  
Jedah- Master of the world known as Makai. Wants to merge all souls into one. Appears in Dark Stalkers 3: Jedah's Damnation.  
  
Justice- The gear in the 22nd century that was the first to become self- aware. Wants to wipe out the entire human race. Appears in Guilty Gear. 


	55. Bonus Chapter 1 Wesker's Ascension

Wesker's Rise to Ascension  
  
Wesker's Quarters  
  
Albert Wesker sat there in his recliner waiting for his next move. He could honestly remember how he came to be as he is now. The man was an extremely intellegent one. From out of highschool at the age of 18 years, Albert Wesker started his job as a scientist for the Umbrella Corporation. A few days later, Wesker would be assigned to work for a lab that's underneath Spencer Mansion. Nobody on the outside knew about what was underneath the mansion.  
  
Along with him, a sixteen year old named William Birkin would also join the Umbrella Corporation. The two of them were friends. A few days later, the two of them would be assigned to work under Ozwell Spencer himself. He helped found the Umbrella Corporation. They both were greeted by Spencer himself upon landing at Spencer Mansion. It was in the woods on the outskirts of Raccoon City.  
  
They were to research a cure for their T-Virus. The research came from viruses found in the continent of Africa. Umbrella's specialties were pharmaceuticals. But it was mainly a front. Their main thing was viral research. They would make an enhanced virus to be used as a biological weapon. The next step in biological warfare.  
  
It all started in the year of 1978, where Wesker and Birkin joined onto the Umbrella Corporation. One thing he could remember was the subject known as Lisa Trevor. She was constantly being experimented on and on. The outside remained the same; but, the inside did a complete change. They didn't even know who she was or where she came from. Birkin found his rival, the daughter of Alexander Ashford. She was known as Alexia Ashford.  
  
For all that time, they kept conducting research on the T-virus. The results were random. One out of ten hosts would turn into a Tyrant, while the others would become zombies. Spencer wanted a weapon that would kill everybody. Research of the virus took about twenty years which was about two decades to complete. About 1988, Wesker assassinated Dr. James Marcus under orders by Ozwell Spencer.  
  
Both men had their own agendas. Wesker wanted to collect battle data on the monstrosities by luring the STARS members into the mansion. Umbrella literally had all of Raccoon City in its pockets. They even had many of its people working in the Raccoon Police Department. It included the chief of police, Brian Irons.  
  
Wesker got himself promoted to the captain of STARS in Raccoon City. He had very good aim with a weapon. Once hired by a headhunter. His agenda included selling his services to a rival corporation known as the HCF. All in perfect time. If word of Marcus' assassination got out, it would be the end of Umbrella. Wesker would say goodbye to Umbrella. Wesker would lure out all the STARS members. Everything would take effect on July in 1998.  
  
It all went out of hand where two mansions were contaminated. Zombies were all around. Wesker kept Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen monitored. They were in Marcus' territory. The two of them saw their eyes on the Progenator virus. Billy managed to escape as Rebecca found the actual mansion. But, she found that everybody else was slaughtered.  
  
Rebecca's team went mission as Alpha team was sent in. Wesker would proceed with his plan. Birkin would not leave yet. He wanted time to finish working on his more powerful G-virus. Wesker revealed his plans to rest of the surviving STARS members. He even killed Enrico Marini. Using a sample virus from Birkin, Wesker faked his own death and made it look like he was impaled by a Tyrant. Wesker survived as the mansion was destroyed.  
  
He was dead to Umbrella and he was dead to the survivors. But started working for the HCF. He would reemerge as he hired a criminal spy named Ada Wong to investigate. Her main goal was to retrieve a sample of the G- virus. Umbrella didn't play games as Hunk and others were sent to retrieve the virus from Birkin. Hunk was the only soldier that survived. Wesker had saved Ada Wong from her death. Wesker didn't know that Jill was still in the city. But he was aware of the Nemesis that was running around.  
  
He then met Chris Redfield again in Antarctica. Now, he was here in Osaka, Japan. He was slowly working on his plan to get rid of all those fighters. They were the greatest threats to his plan. He was already defeated by three people. They were Gouki, Rugal Bernstein, and Geese Howard. Temporarily, he had aligned himself with Geese Howard. From what he had just heard, one man infiltrated Geese's building and rescued Sherry Birkin.  
  
"Hunk, I know it's you" Wesker said to himself.  
  
Wesker perfectly knew that Hunk was the only one capable of doing something like that. He had read Hunk's full martial arts background. Hunk was a third degree blackbelt in Kyokugen Karate. The man had already mastered Shiranui Nin-Jitsu, plus he learned Navy SEAL tactics. Wesker would have to seek out Hunk's closest links, mainly the Sakazakis.  
  
He was even defeated by the NESTS Team that consisted of Foxy, Kula Diamond, K'9999, and Angel. The man was dragged off to NESTS outpost that orbited over Earth. There, he found himself up against Original Zero. These four were highly skilled fighters.  
  
"NESTS..."  
  
NESTS wanted some of his DNA to help Krizalid become a bit stronger. He was already revived. So, Wesker's DNA wasn't needed. But, Wesker had to fight the man anyway. Zero had his three assistants with him. They were Krizalid, Ron, and Glugan. Glugan was a jet black lion. Ron was a Chinese ninja that was part of Lin's clan. He took the power of the Zero cannon and used it on himself.  
  
His increased speed and strength were no match for Zero's power. Using only his cape, Zero easily defeated Wesker. Also, Zero called out all three of his assistants to hammer in on Wesker as well. All three of them were too fast for Albert Wesker. Zero executed all sorts of special attacks on the man. Wesker laid there unconscious. A bit of Wesker's DNA was extracted to return Krizalid to normal strength.  
  
"Should we kill him, sir?" Krizalid asked.  
  
"No, we'll drop him off back on Earth" Original Zero replied.  
  
"He'll probably come back to get us" Ron added.  
  
"What's one like Albert Wesker to come back at us? He's just one, we are many and power" Original Zero shot back.  
  
Albert Wesker was dropped off in a dark alley way where he regained consciousness a few hours later. He was enraged to have been beaten by both the NESTS' Team and Original Zero and his three assistants. Wesker needed to become more powerful.  
  
Looking up, Wesker realized his goal. "Yes... I must take their powers. They flaunt their powers. Me, I would make better use of them" he said out loud to himself. He had now fought against four powerful figures. Now there was Original Zero to contend with. Wesker had to find a way to get samples of their DNA. He would then inject them into himself. Albert Wesker's plan was now starting to come into effect.  
  
Wesker was slowly building up his own force as well. He had recruited both the large Texan ninja known as Earthquake and recruited the man beast known as Shiranui Gen-An. These two were very vicious fighters. But, he would have to recruit more and more fighters.  
  
One fighter he recently came across was a demon named Setsuna, who took on human form. He had long white hair tied back into a ponytail. Setsuna was a demon from the underworld who wanted to break the barrier and unleash the hellish minions onto the earth. This was something Wesker could've worked with. Another person he found was a Stand wielder known as the Robber Soul, who controlled the Yellow Temperance.  
  
Wesker was building up his own team of assassins. He would be a formidible force to be reckoned with. The man would offer them wealth and power. More than any of them could ask for.  
  
"Earthquake likes the sound of that" Earthquake replied slinging his sickle around.  
  
"Yes... Really good" added Gen-An who was licking his metal claws.  
  
"I'm glad" Wesker replied to the two.  
  
"How much will I be getting paid, Wesker?" asked the Robber Soul.  
  
"How much do you want?" Wesker asked replying to Robber Soul's question.  
  
"I want twenty-million," Robber Soul replied.  
  
"How about forty-million?" Wesker offered.  
  
"Done..." Robber Soul replied to Wesker's offer. An evil smile crept across his face. He would be paid more than what Dio Brando promised him. Currently, Dio was nothing more than a pile of ashes.  
  
"What's in it for me, Wesker?" Setsuna asked in a slightly angry and demonic tone.  
  
"I'll help you break the seal, we'll become masters of time and space" Wesker replied.  
  
"That sounds intriguing" Setsuna said with thought.  
  
This is what Wesker wanted. A squad of highly skilled fighters and trained killers. There, he had it. They weren't genetic monstrosities nor were they mediocre soldiers who got themselves killed. These four would make it much further than normal operatives. All four of them were run through the HCF survival course that was undergound.  
  
HCF Survival Course  
  
"Now, this course will determine who's the strongest" Wesker said on a microphone. He was keeping surveillance on all four of them.  
  
"Hmph, this should be easy" Robber Soul replied.  
  
"I can smell that money" Earthquake said twirling his large sickle around.  
  
"Tee-hee" Gen-An laughed.  
  
"Bring it" Setsuna calmly replied.  
  
"Riches beyond my dreams" Robber Soul dreamed.  
  
"We're going to start the course right now" Wesker said from a booth up in the air. He pressed a flashing red button in front of him. A large buzzing sound erupted as the steel doors in front of the four opened up.  
  
"What in the..." Earthquake muttered as they were met by a crowd of the walking dead. They haven't been fed for the longest time. Setting their eyes on the four of them, the zombies wanted some freah meat.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh, the undead?" Setsuna asked sarcastically. Moving forward, Setsuna swung his katana around swiftly slicing up as many zombies as he could.  
  
"Hmph, the undead. They are nothing" Robber Soul said as he activated his Stand. He shot yellow blasts of acidic goop that got on to the zombies. Limbs were completely dissolved.  
  
"The gates to Hell have been unlocked?" Setsuna angrily asked demanding a quick answer.  
  
"Afraind not, Setsuna" Wesker calmly replied.  
  
"How did these walking minions of the underworld get here?"  
  
"We created them through means of science" Wesker said.  
  
"Man-made?" Robber Soul asked as he dissolved three zombies with his Stand.  
  
"Yes, created by the T-virus."  
  
"Intriguing" Robber Soul commented. Nothing was going to stop him from getting that huge sum of money.  
  
"I can taste that money!" Earthquake exclaimed as he impaled several zombies with his large sickle.  
  
"This is fun" said Gen-An who was bouncing around and slicing zombies up with his metallic claws.  
  
"Interesting, these four are very efficient fighters" Wesker said to himself.  
  
Earthquake and Gen-An wanted their revenge on the wandering sumurai known as Hoahmaru. He once defeated the two of them. And it was on several occasions. They were working for the force known as Ambrosia that was taken down by Hoahmaru and other valiant warriors.  
  
Robber Soul wanted his revenge on the man who defeated him back in Cairo. The man's name was Jotaro Kujo, he was the one who wielded the Stand known as the Star Platinum. He would side himself with Albert Wesker now instead of the vampiric Dio Brando.  
  
Dio gained his vampirism through an an Aztec ritual. It was a stone mask used by Aztecs. They would behead a maiden and use her blood on the mask. Then the mask would be enchanted and the wearer would become a vampire.  
  
Robber Soul gained nothing by working under Dio Brando. Except for a trip to the hospital ward after a severe beating from Jotaro Kujo. He had it with Dio. Everybody else stayed to serve Dio. Hol Horse left and offered his services to Shadowlaw.  
  
"Impressive... Very impressive" Wesker said as he saw the four of them wipe out all the zombies in the room. Soon, they made their way to the next room where they had to fight a bunch of those chimeras.  
  
"What in the hell are those things?" Robber Soul asked inpassionately.  
  
"More fiends that stand in my way" Setsuna said as he charged at the group of those chimeras.  
  
"These things are nothing!!!" Earthquake exclaimed in excitement as he wrapped the chain around one of the chimeras and swung it around. Guts splattered across the walls and such. The large ninja was having the time of his life.  
  
"Insects! Pathetic weak insects!!!" shouted Setsuna as he impaled his blade into the head of a chimera.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh, they break easily" Gen-An commented as he dashed by and slashed a few of the chimeras into pieces.  
  
"Hmph, they're nothing" Robber Soul said dissolving a few of the chimeras. The chimeras were quickly to attack as they leaped at the Stand wielder only to be dissolved into nothingness. All four of them effortless took out the whole group of chimeras.  
  
"Die!!!" Setsuna yelled as he game a jumping strong slash as the blade went through the mid section hacking one of the chimeras in half. Bright green blood immediately spewed out from both sections. The demon gave a psychotic smile.  
  
Charging forward, he gave a powerful downward slash that hacked another chimera in half from the head to the crotch area. Setsuna slashed with a downward arc taking the head of another chimera. The man was having fun with these acts of violence.  
  
"Anonymity-One!!!" Setsuna shouted as he slashed downward at another chimera. It was electricified until explosion.  
  
"Anonymity-Two!!!" Setsuna yelled as he leaped forward passing electricity into the air. It caught three chimeras who exploded from the pressure. The man was having his acts of violence and enjoying it.  
  
"More, bring me more!!!" Setsuna demanded of Wesker. His clothes were stained in the blood of those chimeras.  
  
"Interesting, Setsuna here would be a great asset here to HCF" Wesker said.  
  
Earthquake jumped up and executed his Fat Bound technique as he used his body weight to land on and crush a few of the chimeras. He then executed his Fat Chainsaw as he rolled into a ball and moved towards a group of the chimeras slicing them up into pieces. The Fat Press was executed afterwards as Earthquake blew flames that covered a few more of those chimeras.  
  
Gen-An executed his Poison Cloud Puff killing a few of the chimeras with his poison breath. These genetic monsters were no match for the four of them. "Blood Grip!" he announched throwing his claws forward as it latched against one of the chimeras. Dragging it back, Gen-An did fatal damage to the monster.  
  
After a good two hours, the four of them made it to the other side of the course. They left behind a total mess as Albert Wesker was there to greet them.  
  
"Perfect job" Wesker complimented the group as he clapped some.  
  
"What's next?" Earthquake asked.  
  
"The four of you are the first members of the Fallen Stars..."  
  
"Fallen Stars? What name is that?" Robber Soul asked.  
  
"STARS will be destroyed by the Fallen Stars" Wesker replied.  
  
"Hmph, who are these STARS?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"The ones who ruined my plans, I want to eliminate them" Wesker said coldly.  
  
The first members of Fallen Stars would go after the remnants of the surviving STARS members who were Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, and Barry Burton. For now, Fallen Stars consisted of Albert Wesker, Robber Soul, Earthquake, Shiranui Gen-An, and Setsuna. Albert Wesker took his place as the leader.  
  
He also wanted to get his revenge on fighters that humiliated him. They consisted of Batsu Ichimonji, Kyosuke Kagami, Edge Yamada, K'9999, Foxy, Angel, and Kula Diamond.  
  
Wesker's Quarters  
  
"They're good..."  
  
Wesker also had beef with two other fighters. They were gears known as Dizzy and Testament. Both, along with others came from the twenty-second century on a war-torn Earth. Wesker had sensed something special in Dizzy. He wanted to take her and run experiments on her.  
  
"I will find you, beast girl" Wesker said to himself.  
  
His main goal was to become more and more powerful. Alexia was still alive and Wesker wanted to defeat her. With the combined power, Albert Wesker would have no need for the T-Alexia virus that was in Alexia Ashford's system. For some unknown circumstances, Steve Burnside managed to escape.  
  
Wesker was lucky enough to get the poison out of his system in time. Testament almost killed him back there on that rooftop. To Wesker, Testament would be a hard person to defeat and kill. But, Wesker would attempt to kill him anyway. Albert Wesker swore not to let anyone get into his way. He made himself known. But from now on, Wesker would have to remain secretive.  
  
The only thing that he had was time. Time was the only thing that Albert Wesker would need. It would give him enough time to formulate a plan to obtain those many powers and eliminate the remaining STARS members and their allies.  
  
Everything amounted to this. Wesker was a man of forty-three years of age. With the virus in his system, Wesker wouldn't have to worry about aging. It all started back at Spencer Mansion. Now, the playing field was here in Osaka, Japan. HCF moved their current operations to Japan after hearing about Umbrella's plans to infiltrate this year's Millenium Tournament.  
  
"It all adds up to this moment" Wesker said. He then got an electronic message for his superiors. "Hmmm, a new message."  
  
Message Reads:  
  
To: Albert Wesker  
  
From: HCF Command  
  
I've seen you've assembled a team of your own. HCF is impressed by your actions. We're looking into the progress of all Japan operations. Umbrella is infiltrating this year's Millennium Tournament. We will do our own infiltration, tool. Your next objective are as follows...  
  
Objectives-  
  
1. Monitor and take pictures of Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
2. Monitor and take pictures of Iori Yagami.  
  
3. Monitor and take pictures of K'.  
  
4. Monitor and take pictures of Ash Crimson.  
  
5. Monitor and take pictures of Ryu Hoshi.  
  
6. Monitor and take pictures of Ken Masters.  
  
7. Monitor and take pictures of Terry Bogard.  
  
8. Monitor and take pictures of Ryo Sakazaki.  
  
-Good Luck  
  
"Hmph, more dirty work," Wesker said to himself. He was given close up shots of all four of these men. Now Wesker would have to track these men down.  
  
"What's so special about those four?"  
  
Wesker had to get to work. His main targets were Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, K', Ash Crimson, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, and Terry Bogard. He would probably have to deal with Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, Shingo Yabuki, Seth, Vanessa, and a slew of many others.  
  
The phone immediately rang as Wesker answered it.  
  
"This is Wesker," he replied.  
  
"Sir, we're ready to storm the Shiranui shrine. Word has it that Hunk is hiding there."  
  
"Excellent. Then the girl should be there, too."  
  
He could remember the cold look on Testament's face. Testament stood there in front of Dizzy, who Wesker tried to capture. The man could sense the evil intent from within Albert Wesker. There was no way that Testament would let Wesker have his way.  
  
"I'll get you, Testament..."  
  
Building Rooftop, Previous Day  
  
"Hmmmmm, interesting..." Wesker said as he cornered Dizzy on a building rooftop. He noticed that Dizzy wasn't even human. She had a black demon wing and a white angel wing. The girl would make an excellent specimen.  
  
"W-what do you want?" Dizzy asked feeling a bit nervous.  
  
"Tell me, where do you come from?" Wesker asked as he approached closer.  
  
"I don't come from here..."  
  
"I'd like to know more about you" Wesker said.  
  
"Please, I need to go... I have friends expecting me" Dizzy said as she stepped back away from Albert Wesker.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere. But, you're going with me" Wesker said.  
  
"Just leave me alone" Dizzy said quickly shaking her head.  
  
"I can't, you intrigue me... Dear girl" Wesker said.  
  
"I just want to go" Dizzy replied.  
  
"Oh you will, but with me."  
  
"Dizzy is not going anywhere with you, fiend" said another voice.  
  
"Who is this?" Wesker asked. He turned around to see a slender man dressed like a gothic grim reapers.  
  
"I am her guardian... You are not going to take her."  
  
"Oh, but I beg to differ" Wesker stated.  
  
"You will have to get past me first" Testament added. He then looked at Dizzy, "Dizzy, get behind me." Dizzy nodded and quickly got behind Testament.  
  
"You will not escape me, dear Dizzy" Wesker said as he adjusted his black shades.  
  
"You will not take her with you" Testament said.  
  
"Tell me, who are you" Wesker said calmly.  
  
"I am Testament."  
  
"Catchy name..." Wesker said. "Hmph, this won't take long."  
  
"Indeed, it won't."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Ugggghhhhhhh... Where am I?" asked a man. It was all dark inside. It was dark, damp, and cold. He could feel himself completely naked as his skin formed goosebumps from the cold draft.  
  
"Welcome back, Dr. Birkin" said a voice on the intercom system.  
  
"W-who are you?" Birkin asked as he crawled around looking for a source of light. Immediately, a bright white light flashed over him. "Too bright..." Curling himself into a ball, Birkin covered his eyes.  
  
"You look pathetic like that, Birkin" said the voice.  
  
"Just tell me who you are" Birkin demanded.  
  
"How ungrateful... You should be thankful, doctor."  
  
"Thankful for what?" Birkin asked angrily.  
  
"We've saved your life."  
  
"My life? What do you know about my life?" Birkin spat out.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheh... We know a whole lot about you, Birkin. Do you know what year this is?"  
  
"1998..." Birkin replied trying to remember.  
  
"No, it's 2002."  
  
"Impossible!" Birkin retorted.  
  
"Indeed, it is possible. You were killed back in Raccoon City."  
  
"Raccoon City..." Birkin said to himself trying to remember. His eyes widened as he remembered. What he remembered was that he worked on the G- Virus in an underground lab.  
  
"I see, you remember now."  
  
"My research! Where is it?" Birkin asked.  
  
"That's the past, leave things in the past"  
  
"Damn it, that's my life's work."  
  
"Your old life was over, this is your new life"  
  
"Bullshit..." Birkin replied.  
  
"You were killed by Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield"  
  
"Them two... If I was killed, then why am I here? Is this hell?"  
  
"Hardly" the voice laughed.  
  
"Then tell me who you are" Birkin demanded. He didn't like being kept in the dark.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, Dr. Birkin"  
  
"Go on..." Birkin said.  
  
"I am Igniz, I am the CEO of NESTS" the voice said claiming to be Igniz.  
  
"NESTS? What is that?"  
  
"We'll tell you more of our organization after you get a nice warm bath and a change of clothes"  
  
"What do you want with me then?" Birkin asked.  
  
"We found your body. We did a check on you. Your skills were being wasted. Why not use them for a higher cause..."  
  
"Higher cause?"  
  
"Yes, we'll explain that to you soon."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"We want you as NESTS top scientist," Igniz replied as he ordered for the door to be opened.  
  
"You're lying, aren't you?" Birkin asked. He thought he knew the answer.  
  
"Hardly..."  
  
"Top scientist for what?"  
  
"You get to research more things that are beyond Umbrella's comprehension."  
  
"Umbrella's comprehension?"  
  
"Indeed, Umbrella are years behind NESTS. Why make genetic monstrosities that are unstable..."  
  
"Tell me more..."  
  
"In due time, friend... In due time."  
  
The door to Birkin's cell opened up as two shadowy figures stood there. One of them placed a cloak that covered Birkin's naked body. Birkin could feel the warmth that was provided by the cloak.  
  
"C'mon, how about a nice warm shower..." offered one of the men.  
  
"That sounds nice right about now..." Birkin said weakly.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Anything that's edible..."  
  
"How does bacon, omelets, ham, and other stuff on your plate?" offered another man.  
  
"Let's get me cleaned up then."  
  
Rugal's Hideout  
  
"Ugggghhhh... Burn... Kill..." Steve said in his sleep. His body was wincing back and forth. Steve Burnside was doing his best to resist the killing intent of the Orochi.  
  
"I'm surprised that he hasn't gone blood riot, yet" Mature said keeping a close eye on the young boy.  
  
"How did you get this boy?" Vice asked.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh, I made a deal with several members of the HCF."  
  
"HCF, the pharmaceutical company?"  
  
"Aren't they rivals of Umbrella?" Mature asked.  
  
"Yes, but enough of that. We'll just wait for Steve here to submit to the Orochi."  
  
Steve's body was glowing with a bright purple aura. Slowly, he was giving into the dark and awesome power of the Orochi. His memories of the past were slowly fading away to be replaced with the throughts of violence and murder.  
  
"C-Claire.... Nooooooooo...." Steve said mumbling out words.  
  
"Claire? Who's Claire?" Vice asked.  
  
"Must be some hussy that he met" Mature replied as they laughed it off.  
  
"Our main concern is looking over Rugal"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Orders from Leopold Goenitz, himself."  
  
"Goenitz has everybody now... Leona Hiedern sided with Iori Yagami. All that's left besides us and Goenitz are Ryuji Yamazaki, Yashiro Nanakase, Chris, and Shermie."  
  
"I'm going to get some beauty rest, Mature."  
  
"You and your beauty rest."  
  
"Hey, it's going to be a long day."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
Both of the women laughed. For now, all they had to do was to monitor Rugal under Goenitz's orders. At the same time under Rugal's orders, these two secretaries would look over Steve Burnside who was about to go blood riot.  
  
"This is safe, right?" Vice asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's electrified."  
  
A/n- Well that's the end of my first bonus chapter. I'll be putting up a bunch of bonus chapters. These are basically side-stories and sub-plots in Capcom vs. SNK: Infiltration. Nothing wrong with side-stories in one big fic. Hell, this might take me over 150 chapters to complete.  
  
Any type of input will be appreciated. As long as it is constructed. Don't just go saying that it sucks. That's just plain immature. But do what videogame beta testers do. Say this sucks and the reason for why it sucks. If any of you have any requests for the advancement of this story, leave a review and I'll happily read it.  
  
Trust me, there will be more of these short bonus chapters. There will be plenty of long bonus chapters, too. For the anonymous reviewer. My mistake, Brad's the helicopter pilot for only Alpha Team. Bravo Team's chopper pilot is Kevin Dooly. In the original Resident Evil, it was Edward Dewey. That was Edward's hand that Joseph picked out.  
  
Another change is that in the remake, Edward was not present. But Edward Dewey makes his first cameo in Resident Evil 0. He was a foot soldier for STARS. So, he wasn't the pilot.  
  
I'm going to take votes on who you want to see win the next matches.  
  
Here are the next singles matches for Capcom vs. SNK: Infiltration-  
  
Guy Hinato vs. Chin Gentsai  
  
Guy is the resident modern day Bushin ninja from the Final Fight and Street Fighter series.  
  
Chin Gentsai is the leader of the Psycho Soldiers team. Appeared in all the KOF games except for 2003.  
  
Balrog vs. Mickey Rodgers  
  
Balrog is one of Bison's soldiers in Shadowlaw. Made appearances in most of the Street Fighter games. One of the baddest boxers.  
  
Mickey Rodgers is the boxer who is a Balrog clone in SNK's Art of Fighting and Art of Fighting 2.  
  
John Crawley vs. Charlie Nash  
  
John Crawley was SNK's version of Guile in the game Art of Fighting.  
  
Charlie Nash made his debut in the SF Alpha series. He taught Guile his moves. Therefore, they both have similar moves. 


	56. Forces of Evil

Forces of Evil  
  
Shadowlaw HQ  
  
Most people were in their rooms resting up for the next day. However others were secretly plotting against them. M. Bison was one of those others. Sitting at his chair, he wanted to know the progress of his warriors' missions. He's heard of the Umbrella Corporation so many times. It couldn't have come at a better opportunity. With Bison being paid handsomely, the thought why not try and take over the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"Those imbeciles at Umbrella... They don't know how to wield there power," Bison said as his eyes started to glow brighter. If he wanted to, he could've just wasted Nicholai Ginoveaf just like that for approaching unannounced.  
  
"How did Umbrella find this base? Wait, it has to be Alexia," he said. Bison has heard about the stories regarding the Umbrella Corporation. A good number of scientists under Bison's employment were once employees of the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"You honestly think your T-Alexia virus can outmatch the sheer brutality of my Psycho Power?" Bison said to himself and scoffed at the thought. He thought Alexia was such a food for letting the virus stay dormant in her system.  
  
It seemed to lead to her apparent death. How she was resurrected was truly unknown. Alexia mutated into her third form. Her own blood ignited upon combining with O2 the oxygen molecule. Self-ambition became the downfall.  
  
"Using the undead to do your bidding? How foolish," Bison said again. After being paid, he would crush the Umbrella Corporation and destroy Alexia Ashford. Bison knew that he had other enemies. He wanted to get rid of the supreme master of the fists known as Gouki. Another person he wanted to get rid of was Geese Howard the lord of Southtown. The third person would be Rugal Bernstein.  
  
"Geese Howard... The leader of Southtown... You are a fool if you think you can defeat me," Bison said to himself looking at the profile on Geese Howard.  
  
He then added, "your ambition for power will be your downfall, Rugal Bernstein".  
  
Bison thought about the fighters we would like to capture. Two fighters in particular were Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters. There was another fighter he spotted during the first two. One of a very violent nature during combat known as Iori Yagami. His blood is cursed with that of the Orochi due to a pact his ancestors made.  
  
Ryu Hoshi was the legendary Japanese fighter who defeated the Emperor of Muay Thai, Victor Sagat. Sagat was deemed one of the strongest men in the world. The man was large and muscular. Surprisingly, the man was extremely fast and agile.  
  
Bison had employed many skilled fighters. The one he wanted the most was Ryu Hoshi because he could wield the power of hadou which was the polar opposite of his Psycho Power. Plus Ryu possessed the Satsu No Hadou also known as the Killing Waves. The Killing Waves was kindred to Psycho Power.  
  
To capture Ryu, Bison placed many skilled fighters into his ranks. One of them was known as Victor Sagat, the Emperor of Muay Thai. Another was the boxer known as Balrog. His brutality in the ring has him barred from Professional Boxing indefinitely. The other general was the Spanish ninja mastador known as Vega who hid his 'beauty' behind a mask. All that Balrog wanted was fame and fortune. That was enough to get Balrog to join Shadowlaw. Vega was a different story. He wanted to purge the world of its 'ugliness'.  
  
Sagat was a totally different story. Bitter at the defeat, Sagat trained harder for the next time he would face off against Ryu Hoshi. Bison was easily able to recruit Victor Sagat. He had lost his left eye fighting against the Saikyo master Go Hibiki. Despite the lost of the eye, he did manage to kill Go Hibiki. Because of that, Go's son Dan Hibiki has sought revenge on Sagat.  
  
Bison had sent two of his dolls on a mission as well. They were known as Juli and Juni. One of Bison's 12 dolls. Cammy White was one of them but she broke free. Escaping Shadowlaw, she joined MI-6's special group known as Delta Red. Each doll had Bison's genetic code given to them. They were to be elite assassins.  
  
He had his own personal foot soldier known as Blade who could generate energy blades out of thin air. Plus he had three cyborg soldiers to use. They were known as Arkane, Khyber, and F7. Bison had those skilled fighters in his ranks. But he wanted Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, and Iori Yagami.  
  
Recently, he had hired a mercenary to work under him temporarily named Hol Horse. The man had a special ability to summon something known as a Stand. Hol Horse was quick and deadly. Ever since his former employer died, Hol Horse was working as a freeland mercenary. Inside he was a coward. Hol Horse talked about wanting to work with a partner.  
  
The reason being is for his partner to take the damage while he high tails it to safety. Hol Horse learned his lesson twice when dealing with the Joestars. His partner was an ugly bastard known as J. Gail.  
  
J. Gail was a complete freak. He was physically deformed. The man was a rotten scoundrel. This person had two right hands. Him and Hol Horse were a great team. But J. Gail was eventually killed.  
  
The freak pissed off the wrong person. One fateful night in France, a young woman named Sherry Polnareff was walking home from school with one of her friends. With a flash of lightning, her friend was immediately decapitated. Sherry saw the man who did that to her friend.  
  
The ugly and conceited J. Gail stood there with his evil grin. Sherry was brutally raped and murdered afterwards. Her brother Jean Pierre Polnareff was the only one left. They had lost their parents. Now, he had just lost his sister to that sinister man. When Dio was resurrected, Polnareff approached him and asked information on the man with the two right hands.  
  
Polnareff was then forced to fight against his soon to be new group of friends. Eventually, the group met up with Hol Horse and J. Gail in India. Avdol was almost killed by J. Gail. With the help of Kakyoin, Polnareff managed to kill J. Gail by puncturing him many times with his Stand the Silver Chariot. There went Hol Horse's partner.  
  
Enraged by the loss, Hol Horse challenged Dio Brando. Dio had the ability to control and freeze time for several seconds. Hol Horse saw how powerful Dio was. There, he gave his forever undying service to the man known as Dio. Soon, Hol Horse would have his chance to get back at the group.  
  
He had a boy named Boingo who controled the Stand known as Thoth who could predict the future by a book. Both men were defeated. What happened to Boingo was unknown. Hol Horse accidentally shot himself in the face and had to seek medical attention. When he left the hospital, Hol Horse saw that Dio was dead.  
  
Hol Horse then worked as a mercenary and an assassin. He had someone take the fall while he ran towards safety. Hearing about the Joestars entering this year's tournament, Hol Horse jumped at the opportunity. He then aligned himself with Bison. Working for Shadowlaw, Vega has taken an immediate dislike towards Hol Horse. Maybe Bison will give Hol Horse a permanent position.  
  
Currently, Hol Horse's first mission for Shadowlaw was to work with Blade in tracking down and eliminating the former Raccoon City Police Officer, Leon Scott Kennedy. To him, eliminating Leon would be a total piece of cake.  
  
Little did Bison know that some of his soldiers were planning to turn on him. Balrog and Sagat were some of them. Juli, Juni, and the other dolls were amongst the others.  
  
Balrog was sitting up on his bed thinking about the bad things he did while working for Shadowlaw. He was starting to think that the thoughts of fame and fortune wasn't work bringing pain and suffering. The boxer wanted to reform and go legit again. He had even remembered his family that lived in Raccoon City. Balrog had lost it all. But, he wanted to rebuild his life again.  
  
"Forget Shadowlaw... I'm out of this gig," Balrog said to himself.  
  
Sagat was in his room contemplating the same thing. His dreams was to have a rematch and to defeat Ryu Hoshi. But that dream became Bison's sick legacy. Bison was getting too power hungry. It was decided. The Emperor of Muay Thai didn't want any part of Shadowlaw anymore. Sagat and Balrog were assigned to track down and eliminate Barry Burton.  
  
Vega didn't care. He laid there looking at the picture of Jill Valentine. Jill was a cute little bunny to play with Vega thought to himself. The thought of making Jill suffer brought a smile to Vega's face. The job of taking care of Jill Valentine was practically begged for by Vega.  
  
"My darling Valentine," Vega said.  
  
However, Bison had made many enemies. Most obvious were Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters because Bison tried to capture them. Bison was after their powers so badly.  
  
Another enemy was Chun-Li Xiang the Chinese Interpol detective. Her father was also an Interpol detective named Dorai. Dorai was investigating Bison and the Shadowlaw organization. Bison and Dorai fought against each other. The leader of Shadowlaw emerged victorious while Dorai fell to his death. This enraged Chun-Li who trained her whole life for the one day she'd fight against Bison.  
  
Three other enemies were William Guile, Charlie Nash, and Captain Sawada. All three were of the same unit that were to take down Bison. It was their mission to take down the one known as Bison.  
  
Agent Eagle was another one. The British Escrima fighter entered the first Street Fighter tournament to track down M. Bison. He was a formidible fighter. However, he was defeated by Ryu Hoshi and was forced to fly back to England.  
  
Delta Red member Cammy White was another one of Bison's enemy. Bison had killed Cammy's parents and took her into Shadowlaw where she was made a doll. When she found out her true identity, Cammy turned on Bison and caused his downfall.  
  
Rolento Schugerg was another enemy. He destroyed Bison's base because he felt that they were not needed in his 'utopia'.  
  
Pullum Purna went after Bison due to the fact that he corrupted his mind. Her grandfather was a strong practitioner of the religion of Hinduism. With him being brainwashed, Pullum entered the tournament to fight against M. Bison.  
  
Another enemy was known as Guy Hinato, the modern day Bushin-style ninja. His style was a threat to Bison that needed to be eliminated. The style of Bushin would emerge when a great threat to the world arises. Guy was a veteran crime fighter. He helped his friend Cody Onahan and Mike Haggar take down the Mad Gears that were trying to take over Metro City. Then he returned to help Haggar take down the Skull Cross gang.  
  
The last was known as Rose. She was a fortune teller that resided in Italy. Rose had the ability to control a source known as 'soul power'. She came from the same group that Bison was. Bison started to abuse his power which caught Rose's attention.  
  
"Worms, they're all worms..." Bison said to himself.  
  
"I'll just stick with being number two," Hol Horse said to himself twirling Emperor around in his hand. He felt bitterness towards Jotaro Kujo. A slight mess up and Hol Horse ended up shooting himself in the face. There was a scar on his right cheek symbolizing the shot.  
  
Geese Tower  
  
Geese laid in his room enraged. He was angered that his security was wiped out by a single man known as Hunk. Wesker had recently aligned himself with Geese Howard. The man would rather have human guards than those BOWs. Frankly, the man didn't give a damn about the Umbrella Corporation or the HCF as long as they don't take their business to Southtown. Hunk managed to get Sherry from Geese's grasp.  
  
He was angered when Billy Kane left his employment. Billy went ahead and listened to the advice of his sister Lilly and left Geese Howard. Geese Howard was without a right hand man. What's worse was that his son Rock Howard left him and joined his sworn enemy Terry Bogard.  
  
Geese knew Terry's father, Jeff Bogard. Both men trained under the same master. Knowing Geese's blind ambitions, Tung Fu Rue taught the secrets to Jeff Bogard. That infuriated Geese Howard who fought and killed Jeff Bogard. Terry and Andy fought to see who would learn the secrets. The victor was Terry Bogard.  
  
The man had many enemies. One of them was none other than Terry Bogard who wanted to avenge his father. The next was his own son, Rock. Another was Terry's younger brother, Andy Bogard. The police officer known as Mary Ryan was hot on his trail. Another enemy was Takuma Sakazaki, the master of Kyokugen Karate.  
  
Geese had his half-brother Wolfgang Krauser and his brother-in-law Kain R. Heinlein. Wolfgang Krauser had his second in command the mastador known as Lawrence Blood. Kain had the sorceror and practicioner of Dark Karate known as Grant.  
  
There was one person Geese had under temporary employment, the psychotic member of the Yakuza known as Ryuji Yamazaki. The man was just hungry for blood. One man Yamazaki made enemies with was Franco Bash due to him kidnapping his son.  
  
Besides wanting to destroy the Bogard brothers, Geese Howard has found a deadly rival. That person was known as M. Bison. He was the leader of Shadowlaw. Geese was the lord of Southtown. Both men wanted to overthrow one another.  
  
"Bison, I shall be the new leader of Southtown," Geese said to himself watching TV while having a glass of wine.  
  
All three brothers wanted to go after Terry Bogard. Geese was the ruler of Southtown. Krauser was one of the wealthiest men in Germany. And Kain was the ruler of Second South. Kain had a person working for him known as Freeman.  
  
The man known as Freeman was a complete enigma. He had severely wounded Kim Kaphwan at once point. Both Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon both pursued Freeman. Freeman had caught the attention of a police officer from Second South named Kevin Rian. Kevin's partner was killed by Freeman and he wanted revenge.  
  
Kain had aggression towards Bonne Janet for raiding his estate with her team of high tech pirates. Gato went after him. But Gato's father stopped him and aided Kain in escaping. Tizoc then showed Kain what the true meaning of being a pro-wrestler was.  
  
NESTS HQ  
  
Igniz and Zero were the current heads of the NESTS cartel. Both men wanted to take over the world. They had the power to do it. NESTS had a weapon known as the Zero Cannon which was being rebuilt this very moment.  
  
The group was out to track down the K' Team. The members consisted of K' Dash, Whip, and Maxima. They had extracted some of Wesker's DNA to bring back the man known as Krizalid. NESTS had its own team composing of K9999, Angel, Kula Diamond, and Foxy.  
  
These people had their own enemies to deal with. One was the Ikari Team that comprised up of Heidern, Leona Heirdern, Ralf Jones, and Clark Steel. Then there was another team made up that comprised up of Seth, Vanessa, Ramon, and Lin. Other enemies consisted of Iori Yagami, K' Dash, Kyo Kusanagi, Whip, and Maxima.  
  
However, NESTS did manage to fire the Zero Cannon at Southtown. Choi Bounge and Chang Koehan had their minds switched upon getting hit. Sie Kensou regained his psychic powers when Bao got struck by the cannon. Takuma guarded Ryo's fiance, King from the cannon.  
  
K9999 wanted to destroy K' due to his hatred. The young boy looked like Tetsuo from the Akira anime. He was a clone of K' built from the bottom up. When K' left, K9999 was left behind to do all of K's assignments. For that, K9999 resented K'. The only person that he would ever talk to was the white haired Mexican woman known as Angel.  
  
The NESTS cartel were still looking for K', Whip, and Maxima due to their betrayal. Seth and Vanessa were given Zero's genetic code. Vanessa wanted revenge on NESTS for the death of her husband.  
  
Kyo Kusanagi was being tracked down in order to manufacture more of those Kyo Kusanagi clones. K' possessed all the data that was needed. They too hunted down Iori for they could use him to harness the power of Orochi for their own self purpose.  
  
Goenitz's Estate  
  
Leopold Goenitz was busy trying to resurrect the Orochi. He had to gather the eight warriors of Orochi including himself. They were Vice, Mature, Ryuji Yamazaki, Leona Heidern, Chris, Shermie, and Yashiro. His main enemy was Iori Yagami who wielded the accursed purple flames. He could remember what Rugal did to Steve Burnside.  
  
"What does he plan to accomplish giving the power of Orochi to that boy..."  
  
Contemplating, he wanted to bring back the one known as Orochi. Orochi has been told in many Japanese myths. He would need all seven of the Orochi warriors.  
  
Rugal's Base  
  
Rugal Bernstein had his two secretaries Vice and Mature. They were instructed by Goenitz to keep a close eye on Rugal. The power hungry arms dealer wanted more power. He wanted to take over the world. What he wanted were to make statues of the greatest fighters. Literally, he wanted to turn them into statues.  
  
Locked up in an energy cage sat Steve Burnside who was shaking repeatedly. He has gone through two transformations already. Back on the island, he transformed into a Tyrant due to Alexia Ashford. Steve tried his best to control the evil within him known as the T-Alexia virus. Now he had another evil to contend with, the power of the Orochi that runs through his blood.  
  
"Uggghhhhhhh... The pain... Burning inside..." Steve said to himself.  
  
Vice and Mature stood there just looking at Steve Burnside. Rugal's orders were to keep close watch on the boy. Dealing with the T-Alexia was enough. But the Orochi in his system? This was way too much for Steve to handle. He had to try anyway. It was a burning sensation that traveled through his body.  
  
"What does Rugal see in this boy?" Vice asked.  
  
"No idea... All we do is report to Goenitz," Mature replied.  
  
Gill's Lab  
  
Gill stood there with satisfaction that he now commanded an elite squad of cybernetic warriors. They were the fallen due to Umbrella's treachery. Now they were back. These men were new and improved versions of their former selves. Everything was in place. He wanted to make the whole world like him. What he wanted in particular was the fighter named Alex.  
  
Dio's Estate  
  
With stolen genetic technology, Dio's forces were slowly rebuilding the body of their fallen leader that turned to ashes under the sun. Dio Brando has been alive for over a hundred years. He was really rotten as a boy. The man's father was a drunk who constantly beat his son. Seeming to have saved his life, the father of Jonathan Joestar took Dio in as one of his own.  
  
With the upbringing that Dio had gone through, he became twisted and rotten. He tried so hard to get rid of both Joestars. Dio managed to get rid of the father. But he still had to get rid of Jonathan. With an ancient stone Aztec mask he possessed, Dio incited a ritual that made him a vampire.  
  
As a vampire, he created a legion of vampires and zombies to go after Jonathan Joestar who in turn ran into Antonio Zapelli who taught him the martial arts and the techniques of Hamon. One person in his legion included Jack the Ripper. Jonathan managed to defeat Dio Brando. He then got married to his sweetheard and went on a cruise. However, the cruise was interrupted by Dio's severed head. Jonathan died while Dio severed his head from the body and took it over.  
  
The grandson Joseph Joestar spent his time travelling around the world fighting off vampires. He joined forces with Speedwagon and Caesar Zapelli. Joseph lost his right hand and had a cybernetic replacement. Afterwards many decades later, Dio Brando came back. And the ability of Stands were present in certain people. Dio too wielded a Stand and wanted to wipe out the rest of the Joestars. Joseph Joestar and his grandson Jotaro sought out Dio.  
  
Jotaro's mother, Holley had a stand but she wasn't a fighter and it was slowly going to eat her alive. The group combining of Joseph Joestar, Noriyaki Kakyoin, Jotaro Kujo, Iggi, JP Polnareff, and Muhammad Avdol set off on their adventure. Dio was destroyed. Slowly, he was being reconstructed in a special chamber. He would be back and more powerful than ever. He was defeated by Jotaro Kujo.  
  
Everybody was present all except for Hol Horse, who sold her temporary services to M. Bison and the Shadowlaw organization.  
  
Some of Dio's minions were present. Mahrahia and her Stand, Bast. Chaca and Kan who wielded the Stand, Anubis. Midler who wielded the Stand, High Priestess. Robber Soul who wielded the Stand, Yellow Temperance. Iced who wielded the Stand, Cream. D'Bo who wielded the Stand, Ebony Devil. Alessy who wielded the Stand, Sethan. And there was Petshop who commanded the Stand, Horus.  
  
N' Dul who wielded the Stand known as Ged wasn't present either. Each of those Stand wielders had agression towards the six of them.  
  
Mahrahia was sent to the hospital when Avdol and Joseph Joestar outsmarted her. Now her next aggression was towards the man known as K' Dash. Mainly, she wanted revenge on Muhammad Avdol and Josesph Joestar. She would get that revenge if it was the last thing she would ever do. The woman could make a person's body magnetically charged that metallic objects would come flying.  
  
Chaca and Kan were both possessed by Anubis. Anubis wanted for revenge on Jotaro Kujo and JP Polnareff for doing away with him. Dio freed Anubis and was in his gratitude.  
  
Robber Soul wanted revenge on Jotaro Kujo due his plan being in ruin. He would impersonate Kakyoin. That didn't work and got his ass kicked. Robber Soul would've been paid handsomely if it wasn't for Jotaro.  
  
Midler wanted revenge on Jotaro Kujo for 'rearranging' her face. She tried to make sure the six of them would not leave the island. That wasn't the case as Star Platinum broke through High Priestess' diamond teeth.  
  
Iced wanted revenge on Iggi, Avdol, and Polnareff. Due to Polnareff, Iced vaporized under the sun's beams before sunset.  
  
D' Bo wanted revenge on Polnareff. Alessy wanted his revenge on Jotaro Kujo. Jotaro was very tough to fight with, even as a kid. Then there was Petshop who wanted his revenge on Iggi. All the evil Stand wielders stood there waiting for Dio to return to them.  
  
Other Places  
  
Jedah was still plotting to take all the souls and merge them into one. He was defeated by the might of the other Darkstalkers. One person he wanted to go after was a boy named Cecil who was guarded by the robot known as Huitzil. He was known as the 'pure soul'. His location the Fetus of God was destroyed in the process of his defeat. He had his one legion known as Q-Bee leader of the Soul Bees.  
  
Pyron was on his space ship gathering up his Darkstalkers. He had Lord Raptor and Anakaris. Temporarily, Demitri Maximov and Morrigan Aensland were working for him. Those two had enemies of their own. Demitri had the hunter Hsien-Ko tracking him down. Morrigan had the man known as Donovan Bane chasing her down.  
  
In a secret lab, Dr. Bilstein had his legions of Vector units to go out and try to take Osaka under siege. Plus he had his daughter, Rain.  
  
"These fighters are excellent to experiment on," Bilstein said to himself.  
  
The force known as Ambrosia had the allegiance of Amakusa, Mizuki Rashoushin, and the demon known as Zankurou. There was the evil form of Hoahmaru known as Retsetsumaru. Plus a clay version of him known as Deku that had a piece of Hoahmaru's fest inside the head cavity. Nakoruru had the evil version known as Rera. Then there was the evil entity known as Yuga.  
  
The one known as Kouryu was busy trying to open a rift to the netherworld that it would swallow up this world. Then there was Koga Shuko who wanted to destroy the Double Dragons and their allies. He would then try to take over the world. In a secret hideout in the sewers, the supreme master of the fists contemplated to make sure nobody would interfere with his match against Ryu Hoshi.  
  
Umbrella HQ  
  
Alexia was ready to eliminate all that stood in her way. It was only a matter of time. Her current targets were Lucky Glauber, Iori Yagami, and Guy Hinato. However, she wanted to kill Strider Hiryu herself for the destruction of Rockfort Island.  
  
Wesker's Hideout  
  
Then there was one last person. The last person nobody would expect. He was known as Albert Wesker. A longtime employee of the Umbrella Corporation. Joined at the age of eighteen. He was also the man who murdered Dr. James Marcus upon orders from Oswell Spencer. Wesker said goodbye to Umbrella because they would soon find out the secret about Marcus' death.  
  
During the time, Umbrella placed him as the leader of Raccoon City STARS team. He led most of the teams to their deaths. Now those members are back as cyborg warriors. He faked his down death with a viral sample given to him by William Birkin. Wesker was no longer human. A neccessary sacrifice that needed to be made Wesker thought to himself.  
  
He was stronger and faster than ever. By fate, he ran into Chris Redfield again. Now, Wesker is on a new playground. Wesker vowed to make those fighters learn that he was more powerful than them. 


	57. Gill's Cybernetic Warriors

Gill's Cybernetic Warriors  
  
Everything is in place. These fallen members of STARS, RPD, and UBCS have resurrected as programmed cybernetic killing machines. Now, they are forced to do Gill's bidding. Their bodies were taken to Umbrella and brought to Gill who experimented on their cold corpses. They are what they call in the movie, 'Universal Soldiers'. These men are now the most elite fighting machines in the world. Fast and destructive they are.  
  
"Make me proud," Gill said.  
  
"These warriors are ready to send out, m'lord," said another scientist.  
  
"I want them to bring in the known as Alex," Gill replied.  
  
These cybernetic slaves would be sent out to do Gill's first mission. They are to track down and capture the one known as Alex. Alex had eluded Gill for the longest time. Gill knows want he wants and will do anything to get it.  
  
"Activate soldiers now," Gill ordered.  
  
Joseph Frost  
  
Former member of STARS Bravo Team in Raccoon City. Promoted to Alpha Team's vehicle specialist by Raccoon City STARS Captain, Albert Wesker. Was lost outside the mansion where he was killed by zombified dogs. Now serves as a cybernetic warrior who has to do Gill's bidding until otherwise.  
  
Style- The style of Shaolin Kempo programmed into his brain/CPU  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Cold Touch- Joseph's hand freezes up like ice and executes a Bruce Lee style gut punch.  
  
Icy Chill- Joseph picks his opponent up by the neck and sends cold chills through the body, stunning the person.  
  
Flying Icicles- Joseph steps forward and executes eight fast and powerful straight punches.  
  
Icepick- Joseph executes a flying downward diagonal dropkick to the opponents neck area. A little similar to Cammy's Cannon Drill.  
  
Snow Plow- Joseph executes four front-flip axe kicks.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Avalanche- Joseph generages a huge boulder of ice and smashes it into pieces.  
  
Deep Freeze- Joseph encases the opponent in ice. If used at his full strength, the victim can be crystalized and smashed into pieces.  
  
Edward Dewey  
  
Former Bravo Team pilot. Killed by massive zombie bites. Now serves as part of Gill's squad of elite cyborg warriors.  
  
Style- Has Russian Sambo programmed into his CPU  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Flame Thrower- Edward shoots both palms forward as flames shoot out.  
  
Rushing Smash- Edward charges forward and executes a devasting right hook punch.  
  
Diving Clothesline- Edward somersaults up in the air and delivers a clothesline before landing.  
  
Trainwreck- Edward charges at his opponent at full ramming speed.  
  
Half-Lariat- Edward executes forward motion spinning backfist.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Volcanic Eruption- Edward executes a flaming vertical knee thrust.  
  
Fireblast- Edward stand forward and holds out two palms. A blast of fire sends his opponent back.  
  
Richard Aiken  
  
Former STARS communications specialist who had to double for both Alpha and Bravo. Died of a venomous snake bite by a T-Virus mutated snake. Lost of his human parts and organs due to them being necrotized by the snakes venom. More machine than human now. Serves as one of Gill's cyborg fighters.  
  
Style- Programmed styles of Jeet Kune Do and San Shou  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Thorn whip- Richard shoots out a metal cable that's razorsharp from his right forearm.  
  
Stun Arrow- Richard executes a Bruce Lee style side kick to the chest. A needle ejects from Richard's heel administering a sleep toxin that slows down his opponent.  
  
Miasmic Mist- Richard breaths a purple mist from his mouth. Causes temporary confusion and blindness in his opponent.  
  
Neurotic Palm- Richard executes a finger jab to the neck as a needle shoots out the index finger sending a neurotoxin. Temporarily freezes the opponents muscles.  
  
Viper Snap- Richard executes an axe heel kick, does a front flip following up with another axe heel kick.  
  
Chaos Gaze- Richard hypnotizes his opponent causing vertigo.  
  
Rude Awakening- Richard executes five quick and painful Bruce Lee style backfists.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Viper Lunge- Richard somersaults and does a simultaneous axe kick with both heels. Needles eject outward administering snake's venom to the opponent.  
  
Dark Miasma- Richard's chest opens up as it spews out a dark poisonous cloud weakening and suffocating the opponent.  
  
Kenneth Sullivan  
  
Chemistry major. Scout for STARS Bravo Team. Discovered by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Ended up as a zombie's snack. Head was separated from the rest of the body. Reconstructed as one of Gill's cyborg fighters.  
  
Style- Brazilian and Japanese Jiu-Jitsu programmed into the CPU.  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Shadow Throw- Kenneth moves extemely fast with an after shadow image. Grabs his opponent and tosses the person to the other side.  
  
Trailing Palm- Kenneth executes four palm attacks with sheer speed.  
  
Combatives Program 1- Kenneth dashes at his opponent, grabs the person and kicks repeatedly.  
  
Combatives Program 2- Kenneth flips over the opponent and slams the person on the ground.  
  
Dead Aim- Kenneth rolls forward and does a flying drill kick that goes upwards.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Land Mine- Kenneth shoots a mine from his chest. Explodes sending a shock of electricity to the opponent.  
  
Command Reconfig- Kenneth becomes stronger at the sacrifice of speed.  
  
Command Reconfig 2- Kenneth becomes stronger at the sacrifice of strength.  
  
Reboot- Kenneth can reenergize himself or one of his team members.  
  
Forest Speyer  
  
Bravo Team's vehicle specialist and trained sniper. Specializes in the use of many weapons. Pecked to death by infected crows. Now newly rebuilt as a cyborg warrior.  
  
Style- Tae Kwon Do  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Cheap Shot- Forest executes a powerful energy charged high side kick to the face of his opponent.  
  
Knee Mortar- Forest's right knee opens up and acts as a mortar launcher.  
  
Machine Gun Arm- Forest's left arm acts like a machine gun.  
  
Eye Beam- Forest shoots beams of light from his eyes blinding the opponent.  
  
Hand Grenade- Forest's right forearm opens up shooting a grenade.  
  
Rocket Launcher- Forest's chest cavity opens up as it launches a rocket.  
  
Long Arm- Forest shoots his fist forward grabbing the opponent and drags the person back.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
All out Assault- Forest's chest cavity opens up revealing missile pods as they sprout out missiles that can cause major destruction.  
  
Rail Gun- Forest's chest opens up to reveal a rail gun.  
  
Self Destruct- Forest destroys himself and anything in a 600 meter radius.  
  
Enrico Marini  
  
Bravo Team leader. Died with a bullet wound to the head delivered by none other than Wesker, himself. Serves as the leader of Gill's squad of cybernetic warriors.  
  
Style- Judo programmed into his CPU  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Stone Hurl- Enrico picks up a heavy rock and hurls it.  
  
Rising Earth- Enrico punches the ground as the earth rises up.  
  
Pothole- Enrico piledrives his opponent through the ground.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Earthquake- Enrico stomps on the ground as the earth around him starts to shake violently.  
  
Brad Vickers  
  
Pilot for STARS Alpha Team. Nicknamed "Chicken Heart" due to his lack of courage. Was killed during the Raccoon City outbreak by the BOW known as Nemesis. Resurrected as a cybernetic warrior to do Gill's bidding.  
  
Style- Muay Thai is programmed into his CPU  
  
Special Moves-  
  
STARS Spark- Brad throws a spark of energy with his fist.  
  
Rotary Kick- Brad does a ground version of a hurricane kick.  
  
Shining STARS- Brad executes a rising uppercut that explodes in a sparkle of energy.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Dead Valentine- Brad attacks with a barrage of knee strikes and devastating kicks.  
  
Redfield of Death- Brad launches a blast of energy with his fist.  
  
Kevin Dooley  
  
Pilot for STARS Bravo Team. Mauled to death by those zombified dogs. Brought back to life as one of Gill's cyborg warriors.  
  
Style- Wing Chun Kung Fu programmed into his CPU  
  
Cobra Kick- Kevin slithers forward like a cobra and does a flying hight front kick.  
  
Snake Bite- Kevin executes a spinning wheel kick leaving behind a trail of energy.  
  
Snake Rattle- Kevin assaults his opponent with a series of punches.  
  
Cardiac Arrest- Kevin steps forward and delivers a devastating double palm strike. Can disintergrate rock and can shatter glass.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Flying Black Viper- Kevin takes to the air and assaults his opponent before landing.  
  
Marvin Branaugh  
  
RPD sergeant. Came into contact with the T-Virus. Now serves as a cybernetic warrior.  
  
Style- Programmed to know Wu Shu  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Soul Blast- Marvin shoots out both fists and sends out a green ball of energy.  
  
Spirit Kick- Marvin's legs start to glow with energy as he executes a jump spin kick followed by a jump back kick.  
  
Rolling Thunder- Marvin rolls forward executing three straight punches with a bolt of lighting following afterwards.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Spirit Force- Marvin channels energy from his body and directs it as his opponent.  
  
Murphy Seeker  
  
Former member of the UBCS along with Carlos Oliviera. Came into contact with the T-Virus. Now does Gill's bidding as a cybernetic warrior.  
  
Style- Karate is programmed into his CPU  
  
Vapor Fist- Murphy moves like the stream of water and delivers a devastaing punch that's like a tidal wave.  
  
Tsunami Slide- Murphy slides forward like a surfboard.  
  
Tidal Wave- Murphy creates a violent wave of water when executing an uppercut.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Splash Bomb- Murphy creates a devastating splash of water.  
  
Deadly Rain- Murphy uses either rain drops or sprinkles of water as bullets to pierce through his opponent.  
  
Tyrell Patrick  
  
Former UBCS member. Sacrificed himself to keep Carlos from getting killed by Nicholai. Now a cyborg warrior under Gill's command.  
  
Style- Capieora programmed into his CPU  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Razor Wheel- Tyrell does a flying cartwheel kick as blades come out of his boots.  
  
Dance of Death- Blades come out of Tyrell's boots as he does a breakdance.  
  
Fatal Thrust- Tyrell shoots his legs upward like an anti-air missile.  
  
Razor Pendullum- Tyrell does a handstand and falls forward in an arc motion as his heels act like a razor pendullum.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Flying Guillotines- Tyrell places both hands on the ground as he executes a series of spinning hook kicks that hit low, midway, and high. 


	58. Jill's Second Nightmare

Jill's Second Nightmare  
  
It was late at night. The festivities for that night came to a halt as everybody prepared for the next day of battles. Jill Valentine laid there wearing a pair of black panties and a blue tanktop. She shared the room with Claire Redfield. Jill had that horrible nightmare earlier that day. Soon she would experience another nightmare. She remembered the horrible dream perfectly as she witnessed a demonic Albert Wesker slaughtered all those fighters who tried to protect her.  
  
"W-where am I?" Jill asked. Looking around, she found herself in that same exact mansion. "Spencer Mansion?"  
  
"Huh, what was that Jill?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Y-you're Wesker!" Jill shouted as she turned around.  
  
"Jill, you okay? You don't seem yourself," Wesker replied as he adjusted his shades.  
  
Wesker and Barry took a good look at Jill who seemed to be delirious. Looking around she couldn't see Chris. This was the exact same night. Immediately, they heard the gunshot. It was from Kenneth. Wesker ordered Jill to investigate the shots fired. Barry went with her. They saw the puddle of blood.  
  
"Blood..." Barry said to himself. He then instructed Jill to investigate the next room. From there, she saw a zombie munch on Kenneth Sullivan's corpse. The head was ripped off creating a bigger puddle of blood. Immediately, she ran back. But to her surprise, Barry wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Barry?" Jill asked. Instead of her handgun, she saw a shotgun in her hands with the word 'limitless' engraved on it. It was a silver polished shotgun. Instead of that zombie, it was a completely different zombie.  
  
It was a zombie version of Yuri Sakazaki. Her skin was gray and her eyes were icy white. She was shivering. Slowly, she approached Jill Valentine. Her arms were raised up ready to sink her teeth into Jill's neck.  
  
"No!" Jill yelled pulling the trigger of her shotgun.  
  
The top part of Yuri's head blew right off. But she kept moving at Jill, who fired off two more shots. The left part of Yuri's ribs were blown off. Yuri's right arm was also blown off. There, Yuri paused as she dissolved into nothingness.  
  
"What's going on?!" Jill screamed.  
  
Immediately, Jill burst into the foyer. This time, it wasn't deserted. She saw zombified versions of Temjin, Eiji Kisaragi, and Mr. Big. They all had their sights set on Jill Valentine. They were no longer their former selves. Mere shadows they were.  
  
"Please, wake me up..." Jill said to herself. She then aimed her shotgun at the three of them. Pulling the trigger, she blew a big hole through Temjin's torso causing him to dissolve into nothing. Jill repeated the same for the other two. They both ended up dissolving.  
  
"What's going on?!" Jill shouted. Still, she felt nothing but silence.  
  
"You're just having a nightmare," said a feminine voice.  
  
"What? Who are you?" she asked. Turning around, she saw a woman in a maroon colored dress with a yellow scarf and indigo colored hair.  
  
"I am Rose. I am a fortune teller. I can foresee the future," Rose said as an aura of energy surrounded her.  
  
"What is this? What the hell is going on?" Jill demanded.  
  
"Patience," the teller replied.  
  
"Patience? You're telling me to be patient? What the hell is this shit? Why the hell am I putting up with this? Huh? Tell me!" Jill spat out with all those questions.  
  
"One question at a time, Jill Valentine".  
  
"How in the hell do you know my name?"  
  
"Again with the questions," Rose replied as she took a good look around the foyer. "I see this is where you stepped into the living nightmare".  
  
"Yeah, Spencer mansion. Lot a lot of good teammates because of that bastard, Albert Wesker," Jill replied to Rose.  
  
"Albert Wesker... I am sensing a great evil aura. Somehow you are connected to it," Rose replied.  
  
"I had a dream earlier. It had Albert Wesker, he slaughtered everybody," Jill said. She had a horrified look to her face.  
  
"Somehow he is connected to that evil force... I do not know how it affects you, yet".  
  
"Please, you have to help me wake up," Jill said.  
  
Rose bowed her head down and softly replied, "I'm sorry, I cannot help you with that". Afterwards, she walked off to the front doors.  
  
"But why?" Jill asked.  
  
"Because this higher force does not permit me to. You must undergo this whole dream before you can wake up. I came to warn you. That is the only thing I can do". With that, the image of Rose dematerialized right in front of Jill.  
  
"No... Don't go," Jill said. She was all by herself again. Immediately, more zombies burst in through the front doors. Seconds later, the front doors magically shut.  
  
Jill Valentine found herself facing the undead versions of Rody Birts, Lenny Creston, Kasumi Todo, Karman Cole, Jin Fuha, Sinclair, and Wyler. Slowly, they staggered towards Jill wanting a bite of her flesh. Taking a deep breath, Jill pulled the trigger, cocked the shotgun, and pulled the trigger again. After firing off several shots, the zombies dissolved into nothing.  
  
Slowly, Jill searched the room to her left. The bodies of Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Ryuhaku Todo, Jack Turner, Lee Pai Long, King, John Crawley, and Takuma Sakazaki slowly rise up from the floor. Painfully, Jill cocked the shotgun again and squeezed the trigger. The room started to litter up with shotgun shells. The group of zombies then dissolved.  
  
"It's almost similar... But I'm the one who's killing them," Jill said.  
  
"You got that right, you foolish wretched bitch," replied a familiar voice from above.  
  
"Wesker?"  
  
"You can call me that. This is quite entertaining," Wesker said.  
  
"Show yourself you cowardly bastard," Jill demanded as she looked around the room aiming her shotgun to make sure that Wesker didn't get the best of her.  
  
"That's quite all right. I'm having fun just watching you," replied the voice.  
  
"Go to Hell..." Jill said as she left the room.  
  
"Been to Hell... Quite lovely there for a person like me," Wesker said.  
  
Jill ignored the voices. Looking around, Jill tried to find some way to wake up. She wanted out of the mansion. Entering the hallway, Jill was met with the undead versions of Kyo Kusanagi and Benimaru Nikaido. Jill quickly finished them off with well placed blasts from her shotgun.  
  
With nothing to lose, Jill jumped through the first window on her right. Moments later, she found herself in the desolated Raccoon City.  
  
"Raccoon City?" Jill asked. Looking down, she was no longer wearing her STARS uniform. She was wearing long boots, a strapless tanktop, and a black miniskirt. The woman was still armed with her special shotgun.  
  
She could hear gunfire from nearby. Running to the scene, she saw Carlos Oliviera fighting off a large group of zombies. The zombies looked like Goro Daimon, Heidern, Ralf Jones, and Clark Steel. They all wanted a munch on some fresh human meat. Firing off the shotgun, Jill stood there as the four of them dissolved into nothing.  
  
"What in the hell are they?" Carlos asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Jill replied. Immediately, they were met by Nemesis who was armed with a rocket launcher.  
  
"STTTARRRRRSSSSS!" growled Nemesis.  
  
Immediately something kicked into Jill. Fragments of the memory of fighting Abyss came to her mind. As Nemesis got ready to fire a round, Jill charged forward and executed her flaming Elbow Tackle. Her elbow and shoulders were on fire as the flames dissipated into nothing.  
  
Afterwards, Jill pulled out her grenade launcher and executed her Grenade Launcher attack sending several grenades at Nemesis. Nemesis was down for the count. Slowly, Jill turned around to see herself standing at the cliffside. Laying there was a dying Ryu Hoshi.  
  
"Ryu!!!" Jill shouted rushing to Ryu's aid.  
  
"Jill... Be careful... Your enemy has become extremely strong...," Ryu said as he coughed up blood.  
  
"Don't talk," Jill said trying to comfort him.  
  
"No, it's too late... Y'know, I remember..."  
  
"Remember what?" Jill asked as she tried to make Ryu as comfortable. She didn't want him to die but it couldn't be avoided.  
  
"We fought together to defeat the one known as Abyss," Ryu said.  
  
"Yes, I remember..."  
  
"Be careful, Jill," Ryu replied as he breathed his final breath. His body laid there limp as his body temperature dropped. The body laid there cold and limp. Jill let out some tears feeling powerless. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
She was then brought to a mansion in San Francisco. Inside, she saw the dead bodies of Ken, Eliza, and Mel Masters. Apparently, all three of them were killed by Albert Wesker. Jill was going through the horrors of her last dream again.  
  
Afterwards, she was taken to an apartment in Beijing, China. There, she saw the dead body of the Interpol agent known as Chun-Li Xiang. Death was following Jill everywhere. Death had a name and it was Albert Wesker.  
  
She was taken to a large semi-truck. Laying there was the dead body of Sodom. The samurai helmet and mask was shattered. Sodom was barely alive. Like Ryu, he was slowly dying. "I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't beat him". There, Sodom passed away right in front of Jill Valentine.  
  
Afterwards, she found herself in Metro City where she saw the dead bodies of Guy Hinato, Cody Onahan, Maki, and Mike Haggar. With a flash of light, Jill was inside a warehouse where she saw the dead bodies of Rolento Schugerg, Poison Kiss, Dammd, El Gado, Edi. E, and Hugo Andore.  
  
Jill was brought to another section. She could see zombies feasting on the bodies of Carlos Miyamoto, Dean, and Lucia.  
  
"Why, why are you showing me this?!" Jill asked. She was panicked and she was sick to the stomach. Everything wanted to make her vomit. The ex- STARS member has seen so much death in her life. This was just too much.  
  
Transported to a different location, she saw more and more dead bodies. Each one were fighters participating in this year's Millenium Tournament. Everybody was dead. From one location to another location, she witnessed the trail of death left behind by Albert Wesker.  
  
She found herself in a dark room. A blinding light flashed on her from above. Then several more lights flashed several feet around her in a circle.  
  
"Who are you people?" Jill asked. Several figures stood in that light with code eyes. Each of them were staring right at Jill Valentine. In one spotlight was M. Bison, the ruler of Shadowlaw. The second one was the possessed Hyo Imawano, class president of Justice High. The vampiric Stand user Dio Brando, at full strength stood there in the third light. He wanted to show that his World literally conquers this world.  
  
"What's going on?" Jill asked as she backed away.  
  
The alien entity known as Pyron stood in the forth light. He wanted to conquer the world. The sixth light had the current ruler of Makai, Jedah. Shin Gouki stood there in the seventh light. Nelo Angelo stood there in the eighth light.  
  
Quickly, Jill hid herself in the dark. She knew something was up but didn't want to be there when it happens. The gear known as Justice stood in the ninth light. He wanted to wipe out all of humanity. Lord of Southtown, Geese Howard stood there in the tenth light. His half-brother Wolfgang Krauser stood in the eleventh light. Geese's brother-in-law, Kain R. Heinlein stood in the next light.  
  
The man known as Wyler who could mutate like Jekyll and Hyde stood in the next light. Rugal Bernstein stood in another light. Leopold Goenitz stood there in another light. The clone Zero stood at another light. Igniz had a light of his own. Amakusa Shiro Tokisada had her own light.  
  
Mizuki Rashsoushin, Zankuro, and Yuga took over the other three lights that formed the circle. Kouryu took up another light in the circle. Zeus had a light of his own. Another light had the one known as Gill. Neo Dio and Neo Geegus took up two more lights in the circle. Koga Shuko took up a light of his own. Devil Bristol took up another light. The last light had Dr. Edward Bilstein. The circle was formed.  
  
Immediately, each person rushed at the middle light. A big battle was fought with Jill being blinded by the flashes of light. After a few minutes, the whole group laid there dead. Out from the shadows, a figure emerged. It was the devious Albert Wesker.  
  
"Heh, they played right into my trap. Now what they have is for the taking," Wesker said to himself. Approaching M. Bison, Wesker took his DNA code. The man fell to his knees as Bison's power was enfused into him.  
  
"So... This is what Psycho Power truly is," Wesker said to himself. Approaching the body of the possessed Hyo Imawano, Wesker also took his DNA sample and placed it into himself. His body was surging with awesome power. Wesker's body glowed with a blue flame.  
  
"The sealed power of Hyo Imawano. The demon's powers..."  
  
"You World has a new worthy wielder," Wesker said to corpse of Dio Brando after extracting some of his DNA. He wielded the World in his own image. He then took Pyron and Jedah's DNA. Wesker was cringing after taking Gouki's DNA.  
  
"The Satsu No Hadou is finally mine... I can feel it's killing intent... It's glorious..." Wesker said feeling himself getting stronger and stronger. He then took the DNA codes of Geese, Krauser, and Kain. Wyler's DNA was next as it made Wesker's muscles become larger. Wesker then had the powers of Ambrosia. After taking Rugal and Goenitz's DNA samples, Wesker could now wield the power of Orochi.  
  
"Orochi is mine..." Wesker said as his eyes started to glow blood red behind his shades.  
  
Wesker then took the DNA of Koga Shuko, which gave him shadow powers. The DNA of Devil Bristol was taken. He had the powers of the devil in him. Wesker was able to wield plamsa power after taking Bilstein's DNA. The last DNA sample was Gill's.  
  
"Ugggghhhhh... All of this power," Wesker said as he stumbled around like a drunkard. All that combined energy shot out of Wesker as it surrounded him. His current body couldn't handle all of that power. The body was transformed.  
  
Jill watched in horror as Wesker transformed. It was just like in the dream she had just had. Wesker stood there as demonic as ever. He stood there in his black outfit. His skin tone was now darker than ever. The evil aura of those combined powers made Wesker's hair stand up as it became all spiky. His hair started to bleach out and become white. Wesker looked like a Super-Saiyan on crank.  
  
"I guess Abyss was a pushover since they chose you to help combat the thing," Wesker said. He was mocking Jill. His voice carried a more demonic tone. The lights flashed on as Wesker flew off. A trail of massive explosions followed shortly behind. Jill was taken to a dark room where she saw a globe of the world engulfed in a billion explosions.  
  
"Glorious, how glorious..." Wesker said with a sadistic tone of voice.  
  
"You're a bastard, you know that," Jill said.  
  
Wesker laughed louder as he set his sights towards Jill Valentine. Jill immediately whipped out a rocket launcher and executed her rocket blitz attack ala Marvel vs. Capcom 2. The demonic Wesker effortlessly smacked away the rockets. Wesker continued towards her.  
  
"Weskershin-kusatsu!!!!!!!!" Wesker yelled using Gouki's raging demon technique.  
  
Jill was screaming in pain as she felt Wesker hit every one of her vital points. She opened her eyes to find herself in that same graveyard. "Why am I being brought back here?" Jill asked. She was dressed in a white gown with her hair tied back in a ponytail. This time, the graveyard was in surrounded with thick fog.  
  
"Because this is part of the dream," said Rose emerging from the fog.  
  
"Rose, it's you again..." Jill said as she approached closer.  
  
"Yes..." Rose replied.  
  
"What does this all mean?" Jill asked.  
  
"Your traitorous former commander is the link to all of this," she calmly replied.  
  
"I know that already," Jill replied.  
  
"Somehow, you are linked to this as well," Rose said.  
  
Jill gave the fortune teller a cold look. But this was only a dream. Rose walked down the cemetary only to have Jill follow her.  
  
"Why am I linked to this?" Jill asked.  
  
"For two reasons..." Rose said as the found themselves in a small room with an orb at the middle. She then showed Jill various images. "This is you in the outskirts of the city". The image of Joseph Frost getting his throat ripped out was clear in the orb.  
  
"Joseph..." Jill softly let out. She remembered when Joseph investigated the crash sight of Bravo Team's helicopter. Everybody except for Joseph made it out. But Chris was missing.  
  
"Your former teammate," Rose said.  
  
"That bastard, Wesker..." Jill spat out with anger in her voice.  
  
"There's more..." she said to the former STARS agent as images of Albert Wesker's betrayal. He stood there showing Jill the Tyrant. Wesker had orchestrated the whole deal where he faked his own death at the hands of this model Tyrant.  
  
"That's how he managed to survive," Jill said dumbfoundedly. She had always wanted to know why and how Wesker was still alive.  
  
"Yes..." Rose replied. "There is more," she said. She then showed Jill images of the fight she couldn't remember. The fight against the entity known as Abyss.  
  
"I-I remember... I fought with Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Chun-Li Xiang, everybody... We joined with warriors from another dimension. The comic book heroes," Jill replied now remembering everything. She could remember fighting with some of the X-Men, Spiderman, Iron Man, War Machine, Captain America, and many others.  
  
"That war you forgot. Abyss would've taken over all dimensions," Rose said to her.  
  
"You mean with Wesker's combined powers he'll be able to destroy this world?" Jill asked afraid of the answer that Rose would give her. She knew she had to expect the worst case scenario.  
  
"No... Not only this world..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jill asked.  
  
"I'll show you," Rose said placing her hand on Jill's forehead. Jill's body was slightly jerking as she saw the demonic Albert Wesker in her vision. Wesker was stronger than ever. She could see Wesker slaughtering all that stood in his way.  
  
"Nooooo..." Jill said with horror. She then got a glimpse of Albert Wesker slaughter inhabitants from other planets and dimensions.  
  
"If Albert Wesker gets his way, it'll mean doom for all galaxies and dimensions".  
  
"NO!" Jill shouted. "I won't stand it! I won't stand for it at all!!!!" she shouted in anger. She didn't like a thing of what she was seeing. Wesker had caused enough death. There would be no way in Hell that she would allow Wesker to bring even more.  
  
"Albert Wesker will be the bringer of the apocalypse," Rose said to her.  
  
"Yeah..." Jill said.  
  
"You and the rest of the fighters will combat Albert Wesker when the time comes," Rose said.  
  
"What if I'm not ready?" Jill asked.  
  
"Then this will happen," Rose said showing her a vision of everybody's corpses in one big pile with Albert Wesker standing over there.  
  
Jill looked away at the possible horror that would come if Wesker had his way. Defeat Wesker and stop the evil from destroying all existance or lose and let Wesker destroy everything. "Tough decision," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I sense your sarcasm there, Jill Valentine," Rose said to her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I wasn't born yesterday".  
  
"Depends on your take of what yesterday really means," Rose retorted. "Now I must go," she said.  
  
"W-wait!!!" Jill shouted as Rose vanished intothe dark.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here now..." said a demonic Wesker.  
  
"You..." Jill said.  
  
"Meet my legion," Wesker said as all those perished fighters were now in the ranks of the undead as they followed him.  
  
"Y-you bastard," Jill spat out at him.  
  
"I know I am. Never got to know my father. It was such a damn shame," Wesker said with a laugh. With an evil grin, he ordered the undead fighters to feast on Jill Valentine. Seconds later, the whole crowd piled on Jill wanting a bite out of her.  
  
Immediatey, Jill opened her eyes and woke up. She sat up panting and breathing. Once again, Jill was sweaty. "J-just another dream," she said to herself. It was about six-thirty in the morning. Jill decided to take a shower and a change of clothes.  
  
She stood there in flare pants and a black denim jacket. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. Still, she had that look on her face. Claire was sleeping. Jill already had the perfect idea of where Rebecca was. She perfectly knew that Edge and Rebecca just had sex with each other. As long as Rebecca was happy, nothing would go wrong.  
  
Jill left a note at the nightstand saying that she would meet up with them at the start of today's first matches. Afterwards, she went out for a walk. She wanted to catch the nice morning breeze before it would start to get hot again. It was twilight. The sun was about to rise. Walking down the street, she passed by Taiyo High where she looked through the fence.  
  
"Practicing this early in the morning?" she asked herself.  
  
She saw Batsu Ichimonji, Kyosuke Kagami, and Hinata Wakabi training with the other students. Seemed that other students decided to follow in their footsteps and enter the big battle royale in the tournament. People were eager to see the battle royale. Ran Hibiki was busy taking pictures while Lincyo stood there watching over everything.  
  
"The future of this world," replied N'Dul as he passed by with his walking stick. He could perfectly hear the students shouting their 'kiyas'.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't notice you," Jill said apologetically. She then noticed the walking stick. He was blind.  
  
"It's really okay. Hardly anybody notices me," N'Dul replied.  
  
"Why is that?" Jill asked wanting to know more.  
  
"It's really a long story, miss," he kindly replied to her.  
  
"I'd like to hear about it," Jill said.  
  
"Jill!" shouted Batsu as he rushed to the fence. Immediately, he unlocked it. "Who's your friend?" Batsu asked taking notice of N'Dul.  
  
"His name is um..." Jill said not knowing his name.  
  
"I am N'Dul," he replied. Both of them followed Batsu towards the rest of the others.  
  
"Guys, it's Jill," Batsu said.  
  
"We meet again, Miss Jill Valentine," Kyosuke said. He then took notice of N'Dul. "And you are?"  
  
"I am N'Dul," he replied.  
  
"Pleasure to have you, N'Dul," Kyosuke geniunely replied.  
  
"These are students that decided to enter the tournament as well," Hinata replied with a smile. She then cheerfully extended her hand to N'Dul who extended his in return.  
  
Jill and N'Dul were introduced to the students of Taiyo High. They were Aki, Hide, Maya, Rika, Saya, Teru, Yuji, Alec, Barbara, Thelma, and George. Each student gave a bow to both of them. Breakfast was ready to serve. It was a combination of American and Japanese.  
  
"Smells good," N'Dul said.  
  
"Wow, you got really good senses," Batsu said in astonishment.  
  
The group was eating their breakfast. Jill sat at a picnic table with N'Dul on the other side. The two of them really got the talking. They both found each other rather interesting. It was like they were mysteriously attracted to each other. Their conversations were intriguing to one another. But, they had their own secrets to hide. Neither of them were ready to tell.  
  
Ran Hibiki was busy constantly taking pictures of everybody for the photography club and school newspaper. She smelled a good headline. This would be really impressive on her college record. Lincyo was busy giving them a pep-talk.  
  
Gedo High  
  
Meanwhile, Edge and Rebecca were on the campus of Gedo High. Many people looked at Edge and was shocked to see him with an American woman. Gan and Daigo were busy training the other Gedo students. They were known as Ban, Sho, Taku, Tony, and David. Besides those three, the five of them also decided to apply for the battle royale.  
  
"So this is what Gedo High is like?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Yep," Edge said with his hands in his pockets trying to act cool.  
  
"This is interesting," she replied taking a good look around.  
  
"She's the first chick to step on campus ever since Daigo's sister," said one of the students. Everybody was pumped up about the Millenium Tournament. People were constantly eyeing Rebecca behind her back.  
  
"Errrggh, I'm hungry," Gan Ishido replied holding his tummy.  
  
"You're always hungry," Edge said.  
  
"But I can't help it," Gan said.  
  
"Pfff, whatever..." Edge said shaking his head. He continued to give Rebecca a tour of the Gedo High campus.  
  
Shiranui Dojo  
  
"A-are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked a shocked Yuri Sakazaki as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I-I don't believe it," replied Mai Shiranui.  
  
"Uggggggh, what's going on?" Andy Bogard asked. His calm demeanor quickly changed into a look of shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing also.  
  
"It-it's a big moving chunk of Tofu..." Mai replied slowly.  
  
"Did we drink too much?" Yuri asked.  
  
"I didn't drink anything," Andy replied.  
  
One of Umbrella's best operatives and a moving chunk of beancurd known as Tofu had made his way to the dojo. He saw the dumbfounded looks of the three of them.  
  
"What's going on, Yuri?" Takuma asked as he stepped out. He saw what was going on. "Oh..." Takuma said. He too was shocked at the sight of the moving Tofu. It didn't have legs but it sprouted arms. He handed Takuma a handwritten note that said 'I heard Hunk was staying here'.  
  
"What's it say, dad?" Yuri asked.  
  
"It's looking for Hunk," Takuma replied.  
  
"What does 'it' want with Uncle Hunk?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Beats me. Um, Hunk's in the shrine meditating. He doesn't want to be disturbed," Takuma replied to Tofu trying to make it out.  
  
Tofu then wrote another note on paper. "I'll just wait here," the note said.  
  
"Ooook," Mai said. This was a bit too much for her.  
  
Immediately Ryo, Robert, and King stepped foot in the dojo. "Hey dad, we're-- Whoa!" Ryo exclaimed as he saw the moving chunk of beancurd.  
  
"W-who is that, master?" Robert asked.  
  
"A friend of Hunk's it says," Takuma said.  
  
"It talks?" Ryo asked.  
  
"No, it gives me handwritten notes".  
  
"What kind of company does your Uncle Hunk keep?" King asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ryo replied.  
  
"We haven't seen him in over ten years," Robert replied. The three of them looked on gaping at the moving chunk of beancurd known as Tofu.  
  
"Um, Dad... We're gonna have a little talk with Uncle Hunk after his meditation session," Ryo replied.  
  
"This is stranger than you parading as 'Mr. Karate'," Yuri said making quotes on Mr. Karate. 


	59. Bonus Chapter 2 Devils Don't Cry

Devils Don't Cry  
  
Hotel Room Balcony  
  
Dante Sparda layed back in his chair as he watched the sun slowly start to rise. It was a nice morning. He wanted to see the Millennium Tournament. But, he was in Japan on business. Dante's been through a lot in his whole life. He the result of the embrace of a human and a demon. Dante's father was a demon warrior named Sparda.  
  
He was the son of Sparda, who defeated Mundus two-thousand years ago. Mundus had already claimed the lives of his mother and brother. Dante made a living as a supernatural detective. His agency was called 'Devil May Cry'. Gifts from his father included the ability to reheal and to regenerate. Things were going normal until one night.  
  
It was that two-thousand years ago that the human world and the underworld went to war with each other. The Dark Knight Sparda woke up to justice. He didn't care if he would die. Sparda stood alone against the legions of the underworld. Sparda ruled the human world until his death.  
  
Devil May Cry, Several Years Back  
  
Dante was about to close up shop and leave. He then picked up the ringing phone. It was already past nine. The agency closes regularly at nine o'clock at night.  
  
"Ugghhhhhh, don't those people know when not to call?" he asked himself.  
  
Feeling slightly defeated, a mellowed out Dante Sparda answered the phone. In a scratchy tone of voice, Dante answered "Devil May Cry. I'm sorry, we closed at nine." Finishing his words, Dante hung up the phone.  
  
His next client drove her red superbike through the doors of Dante's building. Dante quickly backed away to avoid getting hit.  
  
"Woho, slow down. Babe!" Dante exclaimed. He shook it off. But, he didn't appreciate the fact that someone would just barge into his office like that. He couldn't resist, it was a hot chick that barged into his workplace like that.  
  
Dante had zero tolerance for that kind of random shit. But since she was hot, Dante was willing to make that exception. He was willing to make a few smart remarks.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Dante asked as he saw Trish there on the motorcycle. He decided to make a smartassed remark. "Nature calls? It's in the back." Dante laughed afterwards from saying that remark.  
  
"So, you must be the handy man who'd take any dirty job... Am I correct?" she asked in a serious tone of voice.  
  
Dante took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Placing the butt in between his lips, he took a few puffs before answering the woman's question.  
  
"Almost" Dante said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Almost?" the woman asked.  
  
"I only take special jobs, if you know what I mean..." he replied to her. Seconds later, Dante took the Force Edge sword.  
  
"You're the man who lost his mother and brother to evil twenty years ago, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Mister Dante."  
  
That hit a slight nerve with Dante. How did she know about his mother and brother twenty years back, he thought to himself. But, he decided that he would play along with this charade. "For the way I figure it, in this business, a lot of your enemies come along."  
  
Dante took another puff of his cigarette. He was right. The man had already killed plenty of demons so far. "If I kill each one that comes, I should hit the jackpot sooner or later" he replied to the woman.  
  
The woman decided to try a trick of her own. "In that case, you should be used that sort of things" she replied as she used her powers of electricity on the Force Edge.  
  
"Arrggghhhh, damn..." Dante said as he dropped the blade. The woman took the sword and drove it through Dante's chest. Came in one way and out the other way. She stood there unimpressed.  
  
"Are you really the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?" she asked unassured. She added, "Didn't your daddy teach you how to use swords?" Using her strength, she effortlessly picked up the motorcycle and chugged it at Dante.  
  
Dante had a few tricks of his own. He didn't need a sword. "Swords, ha ha, time for a little work, guys!" he exclaimed as he took out both Ebony and Ivory. They were enchanted handguns. Aiming both guns, Dante fired repeatedly using the hail of bullets as the opposing force to send the thing back to the woman.  
  
The motorcycle exploded right in front of her. "NO!" she exclaimed.  
  
Dante dropped the cigarette down and stomped on it. "Even as a child, I had powers. There's demonic blood in me.  
  
"Cripes!" she let out another exclamation.  
  
It was Dante's time to do some interrogating of his own. The woman would be the first one he'd interrogate. "You were the first one to know about my past. Looks like I'm getting closer..." He then aimed both guns at the woman.  
  
Trist decided to slightly spill some of the beans. It was either that or have a bunch of slugs from Dante's guns into her skull. She wanted to live. "It seems that way, but I am not your enemy."  
  
"Heh, I get that a lot" Dante said unconvinced.  
  
"My name is Trish. I came here to seek your help..."  
  
The woman revealed herself to be called Trish. She really resembled his mother, Eva. "Seek my help, couldn't have you waited until business hours tomorrow?"  
  
"I can't. There's not enough time. I need your help to put an end to the underworld..."  
  
"What?" Dante asked. That came as a total mind blower to him. They were defeated two millennia ago by Sparda. He needed to learn more.  
  
"Twenty years ago, Mundus, the Emperor of the Underworld, resurrected" Trish replied to fill in the gaps.  
  
This struck another nerve. Twenty years ago. That was the same time where he lost his mother Eva and twin brother Virgil.  
  
"Mundus?" Dante asked.  
  
Trish then answered the question. "Yes, his powers were sealed by Sparda. He is attempting to gain control of the human world... once again. He has been preparing to open the Gate on Mallet Island."  
  
"When do I start?" Dante asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning... I will pick you up, tomorrow. Be ready by then" Trish suggested.  
  
"Right..." Dante said as Trish walked off.  
  
"Impressive... You really are the son of Sparda" said Trish as she stopped at the doors before walking off.  
  
"That woman..." Dante said to himself under his breath. She stood there striking a resemblence to his own mother. He then looked at the picture of his mother. Both of them had a bearing resemblence.  
  
"I hope she's paying good. After the fact she destroyed my doors" he said to himself. Now he would have to stay the night over at the agency. He didn't want people just prancing in to steal his stuff.  
  
The next day, both Dante and Trish went to Mallet Island. It was a pretty remote island. The center of the island was pretty elevated. There, he met legions called the blood puppets. Puppets that came to life because they had blood inside them. They were puppets; but, they had undead tendancies.  
  
Dante went up against Mundus' legion of warriors and soldiers. He even went up against his brother, Nelo Angelo. His twin brother, Vergil had become Nelo Angelo. Mundus was an evil bastard who would kill his own servants.  
  
It turned out that Trish was working for Mundus the whole time. She was about to get crushed by a pillar after Dante's fight against Nightmare. Dante saved Trish's live even though she had betrayed him. This would be the last time he would do something.  
  
"Dante? Dante, why did you save my life?" she asked shocked about Dante's action.  
  
Dante stopped and stood there. "Because you look like my mother." He didn't want to look at her anymore. "Now get out of my sight. The next time we meet, it won't be like this".  
  
"DANTE!" Trish exclaimed as she approached him.  
  
Enraged, Dante turned around and pointed his gun at Trish. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER YOU DEVIL!!!" He took a deep sigh of anger. "You may look like my mother, but you aren't close to her!" Trish was a demon that looked like his mother. "You have no soul! You havet he face but YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HER FIRE!"  
  
Later on during that day, Dante fought against Mundus himself. He was the one who created Trish. Dante used his power and Trish's power to destroy Mundus  
  
"Dante, I will return... And I will rule this world..." Mundus said with his dying breath.  
  
"Goodbye! And when you do come back, give my regards to my son, will ya?" Dante said with a smartass tone as he walked off.  
  
Both of them would be working together and formed the agency once again. Instead of Devil May Cry, it was called "Devil Never Cry".  
  
Devil Never Cry  
  
"Devil Never Cry?" Trish asked through the phone. "Yes... OK, great! Where's the place? We'll be right there!" she replied as she hung up the phone. "This one has the password. Sounds heavy."  
  
"Okay!" Dante exclaimed with such enthusiasm. "Let's get over there within ten minutes and don't let one of those suckers live."  
  
"Five minutes!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"More than enough!" Dante replied as he gave out a laugh.  
  
Both of them marched out of the agency ready to kick some demon ass. Soon, he would receive another task. He was invited by Lucia's mother to do some important missions. Dante would join forces with Lucia, a girl with a mysterious past. His mission was to defeat the one known as Arius. A president of a corporation who was bent on taking over the world.  
  
The next mission would take place om Dumary Island. Afterwards, Lucia joined the work force of Devil Never Cry. Things were going smoothly. Afterwards, a woman entered the office. She was a slender Asian woman in a black dress. The woman had a calm demeanor.  
  
Devil Never Cry, Two Years Later  
  
"Is this Devil Never Cry?" she asked.  
  
"Sure is" Trish replied.  
  
"I'm looking for Dante Sparda" she added.  
  
"What do you want with Dante?" Lucia asked.  
  
"I'm here..." Dante said coming out from the back. In one hand, he had a beer.  
  
"Dante, what did I say about drinking on the job?" Trish asked.  
  
"Ummmm..."  
  
"Meaning do you have enough to go around?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, freezer in the back."  
  
"Are you Dante?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Dante asked.  
  
"I have a job for you. All of you will be paid handsomely," she said.  
  
"I'm listening" Dante said.  
  
"Have a seat" Trish offered as she elbowed Dante in the gut.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Dante?" Lucia asked.  
  
The woman took the seat offered by Trish. "My name is Ada Wong. I came here to talk business with you, Mr. Sparda."  
  
"Okay, you talked the business word. What business is it?" Dante asked.  
  
"There's a tournament taking place in Osaka, Japan. It's in three weeks" Ada said to the man.  
  
This sparked something in Trish. She's been keeping up with those tournaments. "You mean the 2002 Millennium Match?" Trish knew that she was right. She loved watching that stuff on TV. Basically both she and Dante enjoyed watching it. Seeing the best fighters around the world duking it out.  
  
"That is correct... I have three passes for the you all" Ada replied.  
  
"Okay, what's the business part?" Dante asked.  
  
"I need you to track down a man for me, his name is Doctor William Birkin" she said.  
  
"Birkin... Hmm, I've heard of him. Didn't he die four years back?" Lucia asked.  
  
"That's what Umbrella wants you to believe."  
  
"Umbrella, I remember them. Didn't they go through a long legal battle after some mishap that caused Raccoon City to be destroyed?" Dante asked.  
  
"Yes... You leave in three weeks" said stated.  
  
"How much do we get paid?" Dante asked.  
  
"How much do you want?" Ada asked.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm... Let's see..." Dante said as he thought about it.  
  
"We'll talk it over. Is there a way we can get back to you?" Trish asked.  
  
Ada rose from her seat and left her business card. On the back, it had where to reach her and the hotel room number. "I'll expect a call in the next two days" she said before walking off. Afterwards, she left Devil Never Cry.  
  
"We should take her up on the offer" Trish suggested.  
  
"Let's see if she's willing to pay" Dante said.  
  
"How about twenty-million?" Trish suggested.  
  
"Twenty-five, just for dragging us all the way there" Dante said.  
  
"Eh, that works."  
  
Ada's Hotel Room, Two Days Later  
  
"Have you decided?" Ada asked as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Yeah, we have..." Dante stated.  
  
"How much do you want?" she asked.  
  
Dante gave his answer, "We want fifty-million."  
  
"Done" Ada said.  
  
"Hmmmm, we got double then what we had planned" Dante said to himself.  
  
"Your plane tickets will take you to Hong Kong, from there, you'll take a boat to Japan" she said.  
  
"That works, pleasure doing business... But one more thing..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We want half up front now" Dante said.  
  
"That can be arranged..." Ada calmy said.  
  
"When will we get it?" he asked.  
  
"Check your account within the next hour" Ada instructed.  
  
"Better be there or the deal's off" Dante said.  
  
"Check it in exactly one hour" Ada said as she hung up. "Hmmm, everything is coming as planned" she said to herself. She had further business to attend to. Her next trip would be to Southtown, USA. This was where she'd look for more people.  
  
Devil Never Cry  
  
"You had to up it, didn't you?" Trish rhetorically asked as she was looking up possible participants of the tournament.  
  
"Hey, I had to see if she was loaded" Dante said sipping a beer.  
  
"Oooh, Ryu Hoshi and Kyo Kusanagi are competing again" Trish said in such excitement.  
  
"Trish check the account balance in a hour" Dante instructed. He donned on his read coat and walked off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'm going to drive around" Dante replied as he exited the door.  
  
"Dante, you're an ass... You know that?"  
  
"No, I didn't know that" Dante said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ass..."  
  
"Thanks for the info" Dante said as he left.  
  
"You're a smartass, you know that?" Trish muttered under her breath. She was stuck here to hold the fort down.  
  
Dante drove to this bar nearby. This was where he got all sorts of information. He remembered that a lot of Umbrella operatives went to this bar after work hours. An Umbrella building was really good business for the area. They employed many people. The bar was only a few minutes from the building.  
  
Bar  
  
Entering the bar, Dante was welcomed by loud rock music. Approaching the bar counter, Dante took a seat and tuned his ears to anything he could pick up.  
  
"Can you imagine that?" asked one Umbrella operative.  
  
"Who'd have believed Umbrella's London lab had been hit just like that..." replied another.  
  
"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked Dante.  
  
"Give me a bottle of rum."  
  
"Gotcha" the man replied as he took out a bottle and placed it in front of Dante. A shot glass was placed on the counter.  
  
Dante would have to play it smart. "Hey, get me a few more shot glasses." He then faced the two while pretending to talk to himself. "Damn... I ordered a bottle or rum... I can't drink it all by myself" Dante said convincingly. This caught the attention of three of the Umbrella operatives.  
  
"Can I have some?"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"You buying?" asked another person.  
  
"You know it" Dante replied. He poured a few shots for some of the Umbrella operatives. This wouldn't take long he though to himself.  
  
"Can I get a shot?" asked another one.  
  
"Eh, why not?" Dante asked as he poured a few shots for the Umbrella operatives. He continued to let the men drink the rum. One of his abilities was to hold his liquor much longer. Longer than an Irishman.  
  
"Give'em another round" Dante said giving the bartender more cash. The Umbrella operatives were cheering on Dante. They liked him even more. But, they didn't know Dante's actual plan. After a good hour or two, the men were starting to get all wobbly. Dante had accomplished his plan.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Tell me more" Dante said as he sat there still sober. He had beaten just about every single bar patron in a drinking contest.  
  
"W-we're gonna take over the Millennium Tournmanent from what I've been hearing..." slurred one of the operatives.  
  
"Four damn years already?" laughed another operative who was really drunk. "Ugghhhh... Man, what time is it?"  
  
"It's about five..." Dante casually replied.  
  
"Oh... I guess I'll stick around then."  
  
"Good idea" Dante replied.  
  
The bar would be open for a very long time. Dante was getting all the information out from the Umbrella operatives. Everything from the last few years. Which included the dirt on William Birkin. Dante even found out about Sherry Birkin. Her whereabouts were unknown.  
  
"Umbrella probably is looking for her" Dante said to himself. He would have to find out where Sherry Birkin is.  
  
"Man, I'm glad that Birkin was gone..." said another member.  
  
"Tell me where this Birkin lived" Dante requested.  
  
"W-why do you want to know where he is?"  
  
"Curiousity..." Dante replied.  
  
"Oh, that it?" laughed the intoxicated operative.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"What's going on?" asked a female employee. Obviously, she was one of the higher-ups. She was completely shocked to see a bunch of operatives almost passed out.  
  
"We were having a few drinks, wanna join?" Dante offered.  
  
"Um, no thanks" she replied.  
  
"You're no fun" Dante replied as he went back to drinking.  
  
"Says you" she replied.  
  
"I'm buying" he offered.  
  
She thought about it for a bit. "If you insist" she replied as she took a seat next to Dante.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Dante asked.  
  
"Name's Jaqueline Peterson..." said the woman. She looked in her mid- twenties. Her skin was light. The eyes were hazel. And her hair was auburn with waves. "And you are?"  
  
"Dante, Dante Sparda..." he replied taking a sip of rum.  
  
"That's an interesting name" she replied.  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot" Dante said as he poured her a shot.  
  
"Why, thank you" she said as she downed the shot.  
  
"So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Just got off work, supposed to meet a few of my other co-workers here" she replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
"What brings you here, Dante?" Jaqueline asked.  
  
"Need to loosen up a bit. Took off from work" he replied.  
  
She laughed a bit. "Wouldn't your boss be a little pissed off?"  
  
"Not really, I am my own boss."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"Then what do you do for a living?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a private investigator, I have my own agency" Dante replied.  
  
"That's interesting" she replied as she gave Dante a smile.  
  
"Yeah, it is... pretty much" he said taking another shot of rum.  
  
"Where are you located at?" she asked.  
  
"About twenty minutes away from here, it's the building called Devil Never Cry" Dante responded.  
  
"Devil Never Cry? I've heard of that place. Friends say that they deal with supernatural stuff" she replied.  
  
"Yeah, we deal with that. Don't say it's fake. I've dealt with a lot of stuff so far" he added with a laugh. Dante then poured another shot for himself and a shot for the woman.  
  
"Why the name?"  
  
"Devil's never cry... Never have and they never will" Dante responded.  
  
"That is a good point... Never really thought about it" she added to the conversation. Immediately, she downed the other shot of rum while Dante poured her another. "You got anything stronger?"  
  
"Yo, get her a bottle of vodka" Dante requested.  
  
"Coming right up" the bartender responded as he got out an ice cold bottle of vodka.  
  
"It's like us... You can trust a person... but you can never trust the devil inside them."  
  
"I can relate to that. I deal with that shit constantly at work."  
  
"Who do you work for?" Dante asked as he poured her a shot of vodka.  
  
"I work for the Umbrella Corporation. Frankly, I'm quitting tomorrow" she replied.  
  
"Oh, what for? I heard they pay well" Dante said.  
  
"They do, but they're really shady" she said to him.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I don't do much... I'm just a computer administrator. Anyway, I'm moving to Toronto in a few days" she replied with a sigh of relief. Dante could tell from the look that she was through with the Umbrella Corporation. He figured that it was a shady corporation.  
  
"More vodka?"  
  
"Yes, thanks" she said as Dante poured her another shot of vodka.  
  
"Go on..." Dante said.  
  
"Right..." she replied downing her next shot of vodka. "Umbrella's facilities have been destroyed over the last few years. I'm afraid this place might get bombed next and I'd be in a pine box."  
  
"Wow..." Dante replied downing another shot of rum.  
  
"Yeah, basically... I'm in the safe" she replied.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Umbrella are not people you'd want to cross" she replied.  
  
"Oh? How bad are they?" Dante asked.  
  
"You ever watch that show, Angel?"  
  
"Trish back at the office loves that show... She's a fan of David Boreanaz" he replied.  
  
"They're like Wolfram & Hart" Jaqueline replied back to him.  
  
"I see..." Dante replied as his cell phone started to ring.  
  
"You going to get that?"  
  
"Nah, they can wait" he replied as the ring got more annoying.  
  
"I think you should get that" she added.  
  
"Oh, alright..." Dante said as he answered his phone. "Dante here..."  
  
"Goddamn, Dante... Are you drunk or something?" Trish asked through the other line.  
  
"No, I was talking business..."  
  
"Right... Speaking of business... I checked our account" Trish replied.  
  
"Oh, do tell..." Dante added.  
  
"Seems that Miss Wong kept her end of the promise."  
  
"No way..."  
  
"Yes way..." Trish replied. She had checked the account balance. They have twenty-million dollars in their account. Once the job was done, they'd have the other half.  
  
"I see, I'll talk to you later then" Dante said as he hung up.  
  
"Girlfriend of yours?" the woman asked.  
  
"No, co-worker" Dante replied as he downed another shot of rum. Slowly, Dante stood up from his seat and started to stretch out. He could feel his joints pop some. He made his way out from the bar.  
  
"Where are you going, Dante?" she asked.  
  
"I got work to attend to" Dante said.  
  
"But you just have half a bottle of rum" she replied.  
  
"So?" Dante asked.  
  
"You're in no condition to drive" she retorted.  
  
"I'm still sober..." Dante said.  
  
"Let me take you, then... We'll come back for your car later" Jaqueline added.  
  
"Really, it's okay..."  
  
"No, it's not" she replied.  
  
Immediately, Dante did the only thing he could. It was to run. Quickly, Dante bolted out from the bar and leaped onto his motorcycle. Turning the ignition, Dante hit the gas as he sped off from the bar. Jaqueline was a bit too intoxicated to catch up. Dante's first stop would be at the home of William Birkin.  
  
Birkin's Home  
  
It was an abandoned two-story house. This was about an hour away from the previously nuked Raccoon City. Dante parked his motorcycle in a secluded area near the home. It was getting dark. Seemed that the house was sealed off. Seemed uninhabited for the last few years he thought to himself. This was perfect. Dante could investigate Birkin's home. He had his enchanted guns ready just in case he had a rough encounter.  
  
"I guess I'll go around back" Dante said to himself. Silently, Dante creeped around and made his way to the back yard. The plants were dead. Nobody had watered them in the longest time. It all looked dead to Dante.  
  
Pulling the back door, Dante entered inside and found himself inside the utility room. He then reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. Clicking it on, Dante looked around the utility room. Afterwards, he opened the next door and found himself in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, nobody's really been here for the longest time."  
  
Dante looked around to a clean kitchen. There were dirty plates with flies buzzing around. Nobody was there to wash the dishes either. Both William and Annette Birkin were not present. Dante opened the refrigerator as well. Seemed that it was still cool.  
  
"Jackpot..." Dante said to himself as he pulled out two bottles of beer. Popping off both caps, Dante quickly chugged down both beers. "Good stuff..."  
  
The answering machine was beeping frantically. Dante approached the machine and saw that there were fifty-seven messages. Taking out a bag, Dante placed the machine inside. He would need it for later. Dante found himself in Birkin's living room. Books laid there across the coffee table.  
  
"Damn, nobody has been here for awhile."  
  
Dante looked around to find more clues. A few tapes labeled 'classified' were on top of the television set. It also said 'Property of Umbrella Corporation' on the cases. Dante bagged them as well. These things could prove very useful for his investigation.  
  
He then took the stairs and made a left. Dante found himself in Birkin's work office. Looking around, Dante found the computer. It was activated. Searching around the computer, Dante found all sorts of Birkin's work files.  
  
"This should prove interesting" he said. On the work desk, there were a bunch of blank CDs. Dante took one and placed it inside the CD burner. He ran a copy program that copied Birkin's files on the CD. After a good ten minutes, Dante had a CD with some of Birkin's data. It would take more time as Dante made copies of Birkin's other work.  
  
Inside the red travel bag were several tapes and ten CDs. Dante even found hard copies of Birkin's experiments. He didn't have time to read them. Instead, Dante took the files and placed them inside the bag. He also found a bunch of disturbing photographs, too.  
  
"Birkin, you're a piece of work... you know that?" Dante asked rhetorically as he emptied out what Birkin had. Taking the Alastor blade, Dante sliced the computer in half. Just in case anybody returned to Birkin's house.  
  
Afterwards, Dante made his way to the bedroom. He searched hard. Dante found a couple of key cards and pocketed them. Slowly and silently, Dante made his way out of Birkin's home. It was a silent mission. He learned how to keep quiet.  
  
"Now, time to get back to the office" Dante said to himself. Quickly, he jumped on his motorcycle and silently drove off.  
  
Devil Never Cry, Five Hours Later  
  
"This is some creepy shit" Trish said as she sat at the computer going over through the files that Dante managed to copy.  
  
"Yeah, the wonders of science" Dante said taking a beer.  
  
"Genetic monstrousities..." she said as she looked at pictures of Umbrella's creations.  
  
"Yeah, Birkin is a piece of work... Him and Umbrella."  
  
"We're going to mess with Umbrella?" Trish asked.  
  
"You know it..."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing..."  
  
"Hey, I defeated Mundus... Umbrella wouldn't scare me one bit" Dante said.  
  
"Don't get cocky..." Trish added.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"I have this strange feeling..." she added.  
  
"You always have that strange feeling" Dante joked.  
  
"Whatever..." Trish replied giving Dante the finger.  
  
Dante walked to the couch and laid there for a brief nap. He would have to do some more digging up before they would leave for Osaka, Japan. They haven't even scratched the surface of it all, yet. Now, the three of them were in Osaka. Now, they were pulled into this dark plan. Dante was right, devils never cry. There are many devils out there right now. Not a single one of them is crying.  
  
He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he had to fight against Umbrella's monstrousities... 


	60. The Man Known As Hunk

The Man Known As Hunk  
  
Hunk sat there in the middle of the shrine in a meditative state. Instead of his commando clothes, Hunk was in a black Karate gi with the Umbrella symbol in the back. It's been awhile since Hunk took the time to meditate. His life has been difficult from the start. He wanted to make something out of his life; but, things didn't go as planned. Fate placed Hunk on another path.  
  
He was a good kid. But was dealt a few bad cards that would make the biggest impact on his life. Hunk could remember his parents and most importantly his sensei, Takuma Sakazaki. Takuma helped Hunk get his confidence and to become a strong willed individual.  
  
Southtown  
  
Hunk, 5 Years Old  
  
Hunk and his parents recently moved to Southtown from Chicago, Il. They didn't have that much and wanted to make a new start in Southtown. All they had were themselves. Things were in for a change as Hunk was walking home from school. They didn't know anybody in Southtown.  
  
His parents worked all day and would not get home until nighttime on Fridays. That one day would be a fateful day for Hunk. Walking home from school, Hunk was stopped by four thugs who wanted to have their fun.  
  
These thugs got their kicks by picking on the weak and defenseless. Blocking Hunk's way, the thugs approached the young kid. A scared Hunk backed away and hugged his back to the wall. Hunk was scared and terrified. Immediately a young Japanese man took the four thugs out of the way with a flurry of punches, kicks, and throws.  
  
Effortlessly, the man took down the four thugs as they quickly ran for their lives. To the thugs, he had a fierce look on his face. Looking at Hunk, the fierceness changed to gentleness as he smiled at Hunk.  
  
"Are you okay?" the man asked. He stood there with his brown hair slicked back. The man was of medium build. This person stood there wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up but untucked. He also wore a pair of loose pit light blue denim jeans and black work boots.  
  
Hunk nodded some as the man looked at any signs of mental trauma. Luckily, Hunk possessed none.  
  
"Good, no signs of mental trauma," the man said as Hunk remained silent. He looked around to see if any adults were around. None were around. The man was hoping that the kid's parents were still around.  
  
"Are your parents here?" he asked Hunk.  
  
"No." Hunk said with a tone of fear in his voice.  
  
"I see.," the man replied to Hunk's answer and tried to find more questions to ask. He couldn't just leave the boy here all by himself.  
  
"Your parents let you walk home by yourself?" he continued to ask. Hunk nodded as the man continued asking questions.  
  
"I see, why?" he asked.  
  
"Mommy and daddy are at work," Hunk said.  
  
"What time do they come home tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Late." Hunk said.  
  
"I see. Why don't you come with me," the man offered. Hunk was hesitant. The man took notice immediately, "Ah, your parents taught you good". Hunk shook his head.  
  
"Do you know where your parents work at?" he asked. Hunk then shook his head. The man had to think of something.  
  
"We'll walk you back to your school," the man said.  
  
It was a fifteen minute walk to the school. Luckily the campus was still open. School was already out for the day. But, there were still people at the front office. The two of the entered the front office. A young looking female receptionist sat there talking to her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, did you have to cancel out tonight?" she asked through the phone.  
  
The man stood there impatiently as he shook his head. This was getting extremely annoying for him. Both he and Hunk sat in some chairs as they waited for the receptionist to get off the phone.  
  
Immediately, a elderly black man entered the main office and stood behind the receptionist. As he stood behind, the woman immediately got off the phone.  
  
"Shift's not over yet, Miss Hensley," the black man said as he looked at both Hunk and the man. The receptionist immediately got back to work.  
  
"Hunk, fancy seeing you here after school hours," said the black man who then set his sights towards the man.  
  
"Takuma? What brings you here?" the man asked.  
  
"Long story, Thomas." the man being revealed as Takuma.  
  
"I see," Thomas said to Takuma.  
  
"I need you to call Hunk's parents," Takuma said to Thomas as he continued, "from what Hunk has told me, they're at work".  
  
"I see, the father can't easily access the phone at work. But, I can try and call the mother," Thomas said. Immediately, Thomas got on the phone and dialed up Hunk's mother.  
  
"Hello?" asked a young woman.  
  
"Hi, may I speak to Mrs. Diane Cooper?" Thomas asked through the phone.  
  
"This is her, may I ask who's calling?" the woman asked.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Cooper. This is Thomas Franklin, the principal of Southtown Elementary," he said to Hunk's mother. "I've called to talk about news regarding your son, Hunk".  
  
"Hunk? What happened to him? What did he do?" Mrs. Cooper asked as she got a bit nervous.  
  
"He didn't do anything wrong. Fortunately, nothing happened to him," Thomas replied to Mrs. Cooper. "I'll let my friend explain this," he said as he gave the phone to Takuma. "Here, Mrs. Cooper wants to talk to you,".  
  
"Hello? Mrs. Cooper? This is Takuma Sakazaki. Yeah, your son was walking home by himself. He was stopped by four thugs. Luckily, I saw the situation and got there in time before anything bad happened. From what your son had told me, you and your husband do not get home until late tonight?" Takuma said.  
  
"Yes, that's correct," said Hunk's mom.  
  
"Hunk told me that he stays home alone, is that true too?" Takuma asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm." Takuma said as he signaled for Thomas to explain.  
  
"Hi, this his Mr. Franklin again," the man said taking the phone back from Takuma. "I'm aware that you've only been here for about two weeks".  
  
"Yes, we've recently moved here from Chicago".  
  
"You should be aware that most parts of Southtown are dangerous. A kid like Hunk shouldn't really be walking home all alone," he said to Hunk's mother.  
  
"Well, we really don't know of anybody. What time does the school close?" she asked.  
  
"School closes soon. But we've had vandals go around during the weekend. My friend asks if Hunk could stay with him until you get off of work".  
  
"That would be wonderful, how long have you known him?" she asked.  
  
"I've known Mr. Sakazaki for about seven months. He's moved here from Japan. Works at the shipping yards early in the morning and runs a Karate school".  
  
"That would be great. We'll be by around nine-thirty".  
  
Takuma got back on the phone with Hunk's mother as they discussed the situation. Afterwards, the man hung up the phone. Afterwards, Thomas gave the two of them a ride home.  
  
Hunk was in awe as he looked around the first floor of the building. "Wow."  
  
"I see you're impressed," Takuma said as he placed his shoes at the front steps. Quickly, Hunk did the sae thing. "I'll show you around".  
  
Japanese antiques placed around. A wood floor made up the first floor with a large practice mat at the center. On the opposite side, was a Japanese prayer altar. A statue of Buddha was present.  
  
On the left wall was a flag of Japan and a large map of Japan and Okinawa. The upper left corner had a pedestal with three mounted Samurai katanas while the upper right corner had a statue of a samurai.  
  
"Wow." Hunk said.  
  
"Glad you like it," Takuma said. He spent the whole day showing Hunk around. Takuma also explained the flag and the map. He even helped Hunk with his homework while telling him more about Japan.  
  
"What is this place?" Hunk asked.  
  
"It's a school," Takuma replied.  
  
"Aw.but school's boring," Hunk said.  
  
Takuma couldn't help but laugh. He remembered his days in school. Didn't like one day of it.  
  
"I know. But this is different," Takuma said.  
  
"Really?" Hunk asked.  
  
"Yup," Takuma replied as he approached the punching bag. Taking a deep breath, he executed five straight punches and a jump back kick. "Tiger Flame Punch!!!" he shouted as he shot a fireball that connected with the bag. Hunk was speechless.  
  
It was getting late as Takuma started to cook dinner. Hunk sat there and watched some TV. Takuma was in the small kitchen cooking Japanese soba noodles while making spicy sushi at the same time.  
  
Takuma could hear the doors open as he looked to see a couple not much older than him. The mother stood there at about 5'5 with a slender physique while the father was of a skinny build and stood there at 6'.  
  
The mother had long blonde hair while the father had short brown hair. Hunk's parents looked very young. But, Takuma was younger than the two of them.  
  
"Come on in," Takuma said coming from the kitchen. Immediately, Takuma rushed out of the kitchen with a black apron tied around. Approaching the couple, Takuma introduced himself. "I'm Takuma Sakazaki".  
  
"Diane," Hunk's mother replied as she extended her hand for a handshake.  
  
"Eric," Hunk's father replied as he did the same thing.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you two, Mr and Mrs. Cooper," Takuma replied.  
  
"Diane's fine, Mr. Sakazaki".  
  
"Same with me, Eric's okay".  
  
"Call me Takuma".  
  
"Wow, that's a lovely place," Diane said as she looked around.  
  
"I love what you've done with the place," Eric stated.  
  
"Come, come look around," Takuma offered. "Did you eat yet?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet," Eric said as he continued, "something smells good".  
  
"Sushi, rice, and Japanese soba noodles".  
  
"Sounds really good," Diane replied.  
  
"It's ready, come have a seat upstairs," Takuma said as he escorted the young couple upstairs.  
  
The upstairs part had a Japanese table with a bunch of small stools. The couple and their son sat at the table as Takuma brought the food up.  
  
"Wow, that looks lovely," Diane said as she saw the food.  
  
"Help yourselves," Takuma said as he took his seat at the table.  
  
"Thanks," Eric replied. The four of them immediately started to eat the food. Takuma had to teach the group how to use chopsticks.  
  
"Diane told me what happened. Thank you, Takuma. We're new to Southtown," Eric said.  
  
"I've been here not too long, I moved here from Japan," Takuma said.  
  
"I see, how come?" Eric asked.  
  
"For awhile after World War II, the youth was so ashamed of its government that they boycotted school and committed crimes. While Japan was still recovering, I decided to move. I've recently graduated from college in Osaka".  
  
"How old are you?" Diane asked.  
  
"I'm twenty-three".  
  
"Wow, we're both twenty-six," Eric said.  
  
"We got married at twenty. Been married for almost six years," Diane stated to Takuma.  
  
The three talked it out as Hunk helped himself. He's gotten used to the sushi. The family enjoyed Takuma's company. Afterwards, it was official. Takuma would pick Hunk up from school everyday.  
  
It was the start of an interesting friendship with Hunk and Takuma. From that day on, Hunk became a student of Kyokugen Karate. Hunk found his first taste of extensive martial arts training.  
  
Hunk, 7 Years Old  
  
Hunk stood there in his Karate uniform. The training was extremely hard for Hunk. It was difficult and vigorous for the young boy. But, it paid off. He became stronger than a typical ten year old.  
  
His training regiment consisted of running home from school everyday and making it towards the dojo in ten minutes flat or under. It was very painful. But Hunk was determined. It Hunk arrived at least one second over, he'd have to do it over again and it would prolong training.  
  
The first two years were spent with physical training. Hunk had learned the basics of fighting with punching, kicking, and grappling. His training hasn't gone any further, yet. Physical training also consisted of a hundred push-ups upon arrival at the dojo.  
  
As Hunk got older, the training would increase. Takuma was a very strict instructor. Each night would leave Hunk all sore. But, it would be worth it later on in his life. Hunk hasn't developed muscles yet. But he would soon as he got older. Nobody in school would mess with him. Plus, he slowly started to gain friends.  
  
"Hunk, here." Takuma said as he handed Hunk a book.  
  
"What is this sensei?"  
  
"For the last two years, we've training physically. Now, we start training the mind," he said to his young pupil.  
  
"Ok, sensei," Hunk said.  
  
"I want you to read for two hours every night after homework or when you have free time. I'll will be asking you questions".  
  
"Yes, sensei".  
  
This training was now both physical and mental. Hunk had to get used to it. It would not get any easier.  
  
"This isn't going to get any easier," Takuma said.  
  
"Yes, sensei," Hunk replied.  
  
"This is to help you get used to the further training".  
  
Hunk nodded as Takuma left him alone to read. Taking a quiet place, Hunk sat by the window and started to read the first page. It would teach him the core of Kyokugen style Karate. If Hunk wanted to be a master of Kyokugen Karate, he'd have to be strong physically and mentally.  
  
About three hours later, Takuma approached Hunk who was quietly reading the pages. "I think that's enough reading. I'll go cook some dinner". He signaled that Hunk should relax.  
  
Hunk enjoyed this time of relaxating. He could feel his joints aching and his muscles being sore. His muscles felt like meat gone through the tenderizer. Gathering up all of his strength, Hunk slowly stood to his feet. It was very painful. The boy could feel his joints aching more.  
  
"Easy there," Takuma said. "I'll tell you what, we'll go watch a movie".  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you do deserve the break. I know I train you hard. But, I want you to become one of the best. However, everybody needs a break," Takuma replied. He then continued his lecture as he got into his normal clothes, "if you work yourself too hard, your bones and muscles become damaged".  
  
"Really?" Hunk asked again.  
  
"I learned that the hard way. I don't want the same to happen to you. Let your muscles relax. They build up stronger than ever. But stronger muscles break down to. There's training and resting. Let's get ready," Takuma replied. He stood there with blue jeans, black shoes, and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  
  
"I'm ready, sensei".  
  
"Good, let's go watch that Bruce Lee movie that's out," Takuma replied as Hunk placed his shoes on and left the dojo. Afterwards, the man locked the door and walked Hunk to the movie theater.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Hunk, keep behind me," Takuma stated as he noticed that his dojo has been vandalized. The door has been shattered in half. Wall scrolls have been ripped in half. Most of the windows have been broken. Slowly, Takuma turned on the lights to see Japanese symbols painted in red all around the walls.  
  
Shattered glass littered the floor. As signaled for Hunk to keep his shoes on. Takuma walked around to investigate. He could hear the shards of glass break with his footsteps. Immediately, Takuma rushed to the phone and dialed the police.  
  
Hunk looked around and wondered why someone would do that to such a kind man. It was very scary for him. He saw that Takuma was extremely calm in a situation like this. Seemed that Takuma knew who or whom attacked the dojo.  
  
Thirty-minutes later, the place was surrounded by police officers. They started questioning people around the block. Takuma stood there talking with the officers. Hunk had a blank look on his face.  
  
"Hunk.? Hunk?!" asked his mother.  
  
"Mom!" Hunk shouted.  
  
"Oh Hunk, what happened?! Are you okay?" Diane asked. Hunk nodded. There wasn't a single scratch on him.  
  
"Takuma, what happened? Are you okay?" asked the father.  
  
"I took Hunk to the movies. I saw this when we got back," Takuma replied.  
  
"Do you have any idea of somebody that might have a grudge against you?" asked the officer.  
  
"Not that I know of officer".  
  
"You're going to have to find someplace else to stay for the night, Mr. Sakazaki," the officer replied.  
  
"What's the nearest motel?" Takuma asked.  
  
"Stay with us for the night, Takuma," Eric offered.  
  
"I can't. I don't want to intru-," Takuma said before being cut off.  
  
"We insist. It would mean a lot to Hunk," Diane insisted.  
  
"Please." Hunk begged tugging on Takuma's shirt.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Takuma asked rhetorically.  
  
Takuma had a general idea of who attacked. But he didn't want anybody else to know. It would mean certain danger for Hunk and his family.  
  
"The Kisaragi Clan." Takuma muttered under his breath that nobody could hear his words. The symbols painted represented the mark of the Kisaragi ninja. The Sakazakis and the Kisaragis were sword rivals and enemies.  
  
"Seems that they follow me here from Japan," Takuma said to himself.  
  
Hunk was asleep as his parents sat at the table with Takuma. The three were talking things over.  
  
"You sure about this, Takuma?" asked Eric.  
  
"Yes, I know who attacked the dojo. But the police won't be able to do anything about it," Takuma casually replied to Hunk's father.  
  
"Hunk thinks of you like the brother he's never had," Diane replied.  
  
"That's why I can't have him at the dojo for awhile. I'm doing this to protect Hunk. The people who vandalized the school are very dangerous people," he explained filling the couple in the situation.  
  
"They followed you here from Japan?" Diane asked.  
  
"It appears so," Takuma replied.  
  
"But why?" Eric asked.  
  
"The markings of that of a rival clan and sworn enemies of my clan. They are a clan of ninja assassins known as the Kisaragis. The Kisaragis and the Sakazakis have been sword enemies for centuries," Takuma said. He then explained the history of the feud between the clans.  
  
"That's horrible," Diane said.  
  
"Wow, that's deep. I can tell why you wanted to escape," Eric added.  
  
"Why would they follow you?" Diane added.  
  
"They want to wipe out every Sakazaki," Takuma replied.  
  
"That's heartless," Diane added taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Things like this calls for a drink," Eric said as he took out a bottle of wine.  
  
"Eric." Diane said glaring at her husband.  
  
"What?" Eric asked as he got three glasses and poured the wine. "So does Japan have any special wines or beer?"  
  
"Indeed, we have Sake".  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A rice wine. Served either hot or cold," Takuma replied.  
  
"Wow. We need to try some of that," Eric replied.  
  
"Eric." Diane added.  
  
"What? Least we get to learn more about Takuma's country".  
  
Diane just shook her head. Now it was a talk about alcoholic beverages. Takuma became their first friend upon moving to Southtown. The man even showed the couple around and hooked them up with connections.  
  
The next night proved interesting as Takuma cooked his meal from the first time he met Hunk. They had a little get together with family and friends. A small party in the apartment. Takuma was giving them a taste of Sake.  
  
"So, why are they in small cups?" Eric asked.  
  
"Each shot is very strong, try one," Takuma offered.  
  
"Will do," Eric said as he took a sip. The taste was strong. Everybody laughed as they saw Eric's face cringe in the process. "Whoa, that stuff is strong. I'll take another one".  
  
"Wow, never knew you could get used to it," Takuma said.  
  
"This is great," Eric said.  
  
"I'll take one," Diane said as she took a shot of her own. Her face was cringing, too. She looked like a monster. "Too strong." Diane said weakly.  
  
"Don't have the stomach, eh?" Eric asked out of humor.  
  
"Eric, don't start with me." Diane said giving him a glare. Everybody then decided to shut up afterwards.  
  
It would take awhile before the dojo was rebuilt. Takuma talked to Hunk's parents before he left. He would have to deal with the Kisaragis that followed him to Southtown. Didn't know how long it would take.  
  
Eight Months Later  
  
Hunk stood there outside the abandoned Sakazaki dojo that taught Kyokugen style Karate. He continued to train hard physically and mentally. The book was kept sacred that taught the core and secrets of the Kyokugen style. Feeling sad, Hunk walked off but stopped as he saw a figure in the distance.  
  
The figure got larger as it got closer. Hunk realized who it was. It was Takuma with torn clothes. He was cut and bruised. But he had a stern look to his face. Looking at Hunk, he smiled. Hunk ran to him and embraced his friend and sensei in a hug.  
  
"Sensei, you're back!!!" shouted Hunk. He got all teary eyed.  
  
"It's good to see you, Hunk," Takuma said. He was all battered up. But the man was able to manage. "My, you've gotten stronger."  
  
"Yup," Hunk nodded. He kept his training regiment. But he trained himself even more. Takuma was proud of his pupil.  
  
"Oh my God, Takuma." Eric said as he rushed to help Takuma into the apartment.  
  
"Eric, what is it?" Diane asked as she looked out from the kitchen.  
  
"Diane, get some ice," Eric said.  
  
"Takuma?" Diane asked as she went back to the kitchen.  
  
Minutes later, Takuma was seated as Diane tended to his bruises, scratches, and cuts. Takuma sat there with a calm sense.  
  
"What happened to you?" Diane asked.  
  
"I had some personal business to settle," Takuma replied.  
  
"Hunk, go wait in the room for a bit," Diane said to her son.  
  
"But mom-" Hunk was about to say.  
  
"Hunk, do as your mother tells you too," Takuma replied as he cut Hunk off.  
  
"Yes, sensei," Hunk said as he walked to his room. Afterwards, the three of them had a long discussion.  
  
"What happened those eight months?" Eric asked.  
  
"For the eight months, I was in Japan training. I trained for those long months. Afterwards, I went and confronted the Kisaragi clan".  
  
"Why the bruises?" Diane asked.  
  
"The rest of the Kisaragis followed me back," Takuma said.  
  
"Will they leave you alone?" Eric asked.  
  
"I do not know. All I knew is that I didn't want to get anybody else involved," Takuma replied.  
  
"What about the dojo?" Eric asked.  
  
"Should be fixed within a week," Takuma replied with a laugh.  
  
Eric then smiled at him. "Then let's get started".  
  
"Easy, let me heal up".  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Eric stated to him.  
  
Week Later  
  
The community helped Takuma rebuild the dojo. Afterwards, Takuma had about fifteen students with Hunk as the assistant. Things were going good for now. Things were going good.  
  
Everything was good for now. Takuma was training the older students while Hunk went and taught the younger students. Hunk could be seen in horse stance as he threw out series of straight punches.  
  
"Kiya!" Hunk shouted as he instructed the kids to do the same every time they threw a punch.  
  
Hunk, Age 8  
  
"Hunk, I'm going to have to end class a little bit early," Takuma said to his disciple.  
  
"Okay, sensei," Hunk replied.  
  
Takuma had met a woman who also moved to Southtown from Japan. She was okay in English. But mainly spoke Japanese. The two started to go out. Then the two got closer together. She even helped out with the dojo. The woman also acted as Hunk's support.  
  
Hunk, Age 9  
  
Hunk sat there in a suit with his parents. They were at the wedding of Takuma Sakazaki. It was Hunk and his family's first time being at a Japanese style wedding. The sessions would be shorter due to Takuma trying to start his own. But Hunk kept up the pace. It was Takuma's turn to start his own family.  
  
"Takuma, enjoy your marriage," Eric said.  
  
Takuma and his new bride stood there in traditional Japanese wedding outfits. It was pretty interesting for the community. Hunk felt a little sad because he wouldn't see Takuma that much anymore.  
  
"Hunk, you'll always be my desciple and my friend," Takuma said.  
  
"Yes, sensei," Hunk nodded.  
  
"Remember that. Nobody can replace you," he replied. Takuma patted his head as they went back. The reception was held at the Kyokugen dojo.  
  
Hunk, Age 10  
  
Hunk's father and principal were in the waiting room of Southtown Hospital with Takuma as they gave him morale support. Both men sat there watching Takuma get all nervous and panicky. Meanwhile Hunk's mother was in the room giving Takuma's wife her morale support. The woman was screaming and cursing in Japanese. Hunk stayed over at another friend's place  
  
"Breathe man, breathe." Eric said.  
  
"All right." Takuma said as he took several deep breaths.  
  
"C'mon, get it together!" Thomas went to him.  
  
"I'm trying, it is supposed to be like that?"  
  
Thomas and Eric looked at each other and then to Takuma, "Yeah."  
  
"I was sweating bullets," Thomas said.  
  
"You're more calm that I was when Diane had Hunk".  
  
5 Hours Later  
  
"Mr. Sakazaki, you're the new father of a baby boy," said the doctor as he entered.  
  
"A b-b-boy?" Takuma asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll take you right to her," the doctor said.  
  
"T-that would be great," he stuttered to the doctor.  
  
The group was led to the room where they saw Takuma's wife resting while holding their newborn baby boy. Diane sat back on the chair as she was breathing heavily.  
  
"Takuma." his wife said weakly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to hold your son?"  
  
"Yes, I would," he replied as he gently took the baby from her arms and cradling him and slowly rocking him back and forth. "Hey there. I'm your daddy".  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Eric asked.  
  
"I'm going to name you, Ryo Sakazaki of the Sakazaki clan," Takuma said with great pride and joy. His wife then smiled at him. This was a happy moment in their lives.  
  
"You're a father now," Eric said with a smile.  
  
Hunk, Age 12  
  
Hunk was training in the dojo with Takuma. Standing there was Takuma's wife with her two-year old son, Ryo Sakazaki. Takuma tried his best to be a good father. He hoped that he would pass his techniques to his son. It was one of the happiest moments of Takuma's life.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed you managed to keep up with me," Takuma said.  
  
"I try, sensei," Hunk replied as he started to breath heavily.  
  
At that moment, Hunk's parents came to pick him up. They've both came back from work and were pretty hungry.  
  
"Hunk, ready? We're going out for barbeque," Diane said.  
  
"Takuma, feel like coming with us?" Eric asked.  
  
"Sure, why not," Takuma said.  
  
The two families became very good friends for those seven years. Hunk has become one of Takuma's best pupils so far. Kyokugen's teachings were strong with the young boy. The four of them watched as Hunk cheerfully ate his dinner.  
  
"Hunk deserves it for his hard work and training," Takuma said. "He's a growing boy," adding to his sentence while laughing.  
  
Hunk, Age 15  
  
It was happening again. Eric sat with Takuma in the waiting room. His wife was pregnant with the second child. It was the same process. Diane remained with the morale support for the wife. Hunk was at the dojo babysitting both Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia.  
  
"You will be Yuri Sakazaki of the Sakazaki clan," Takuma said cradling his newborn daughter.  
  
"Hey, get back here!" Hunk pleaded as he chased Ryo and Robert around the dojo.  
  
"Ryo, don't touch that!" he went. Hunk had his word cut out for him. "This is worse than training," he panted heavily.  
  
"Hey, if you two behave I'll take you for ice cream and a movie," Hunk said hoping it would work.  
  
"Yay, I-cweam!" Ryo replied.  
  
"Movie!" Robert replied as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Phew, that worked," Hunk said laughing at himself. "C'mon, get dressed or I'll leave without you two".  
  
"Wait, wait!" Ryo shouted.  
  
Hunk, Age 17  
  
The young boy had just recently achieved the rank of first degree black belt. Everybody was applauding Hunk's achievement. The whole group clapped for him. Standing at the side were three of Takuma's young and promising students.  
  
They were two of Takuma's children and a new student. Their names were Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, and Robert Garcia. They looked up to Hunk as an uncle. Like Takuma did before with Hunk, it was now his turn.  
  
Everyday after class, Hunk would wait outside and pick up Takuma's children and Robert. Hunk then would act as the assistant instructor for the Kyokugen dojo. To the kids, Hunk was the uncle figure.  
  
"You've done well, Hunk," Takuma said.  
  
"Thank you, sensei," Hunk replied as he bowed to his sensei.  
  
"Two weeks from now, the training will get harder".  
  
"I understand sensei," Hunk said with such enthusiasm.  
  
"Uncle Hunk!" Ryo shouted as he ran towards Hunk and hugged him.  
  
"We, knew you could do it Uncle Hunk," Robert replied as he did the same as Ryo.  
  
"Yeah!" Yuri shouted.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without any of your help," Hunk replied as he patted their heads. "C'mon, pizza on me," he offered.  
  
"Yay!!!" shouted the three kids.  
  
"The kids love Hunk to death," Takuma's wife replied with a smile.  
  
Five Days Later  
  
Hunk had the weekend off from training. Something to let his muscles relax for the training that would come later on. The young boy was walking around the park. He was currently enjoying himself. Things seemed to be so peaceful until he heard loud screams coming from the bushes.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Hunk asked. He looked around noticing that there were hardly any people around. Another scream passed through. It was louder.  
  
"Damn." Hunk said as he got off from the bench.  
  
"Heeeelllllllllppppp!!!" screeched a female voice.  
  
"Shuddup, bitch!" shouted another male.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed. "Let meeeeeee gooooo!!!"  
  
"We're let you go when we're done," replied another voice.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she screamed as she started to cry.  
  
"Hello? Anybody there?" Hunk asked as he looked around.  
  
"Help! Over here!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Please!!!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Hunk shouted.  
  
"Here!" a young girl shouted.  
  
"Aileen?!" Hunk asked and then saw the unconscious bodies of her boyfriend Phillip and their friend Tim. "Phillip? Tim?"  
  
"Hunk!" Aileen shouted. She was dressed in a flower dress while her boyfriend was dressed in jeans and a shirt.  
  
"My God! Aileen!!!" Hunk shouted as he charged at the group. A group of thugs in black were circled around Aileen for a gang rape. "Get away from her, you bastards!"  
  
"Cooper?! Forget this bitch." said the thug as he got up. Immediately he took out a switchblade.  
  
"Hunk Cooper. Getting you is way better than doing this piece of meat," said another thug. Both thugs immediately charged at the young first degree black belt.  
  
"You'll be sorry," Hunk said putting his fists up. He stood there in his Kyokugen stance.  
  
"You're Karate can't help you," said the first thug.  
  
"Yeah, but it's gonna put you in a world of hurt," he replied.  
  
"You're mine," said the first thug as he charged forward attempting to jab the knife through Hunk's gut.  
  
Seconds later the other thugs stood there in shock as Hunk nailed the boy in the chin with a rising uppercut. Immediately, the thug hit the ground and became unconscious. The other thugs charged at Hunk.  
  
"Aileen, you stay right there," Hunk ordered as he looked at the other four thugs.  
  
The first thug was down with a knee to the lower back. The second thug was down with a powerful punch to the face resulting in a bleeding nose. The third thug fell to the ground holding his gut in place after Hunk delivered a powerful side thrust kick. And the last thug fell unconscious after slamming into the three after being thrown by Hunk.  
  
Seeing how strong Hunk was, the five thugs turned and ran with their tail between their legs. As the five ran off, Hunk went to check up on Aileen.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hunk asked as he checked up on her.  
  
"I think so. H-how did you do all of that?" Aileen asked as she sat up.  
  
"I'll explain later," Hunk said as he checked on the other two.  
  
"Wake up, Phillip," Hunk said gently smacking him a few times.  
  
"Uhhhhhh, stop that." Phillip replied regaining consciousness.  
  
Hunk then held three fingers in front of Phillip's eyes. "How many fingers am I holding?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh. Why are you asking me that?" Phillip asked shaking his head some.  
  
"Okay, you're fine. But you need a pack of ice". Hunk then looked at Timothy. "You okay?"  
  
"Should we go to the hospital?" Aileen asked.  
  
"Too far, I know of a place close by," Hunk said. "C'mon." he said picking up Phillip.  
  
"My car's parked nearby," Aileen said.  
  
"All right," Hunk said.  
  
An hour later, all three of them sat in the kitchen with ice packs. Hunk looked at the three of them. Takuma's wife helped tend to their bruises. Meanwhile, Hunk was in the training room with Takuma.  
  
"Friends of yours?" Takuma asked.  
  
"We're okay with each other," Hunk replied as he looked out the window.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They were attacked in the park. Aileen was about to get gang raped. Nobody was around," Hunk replied.  
  
"You've done the right thing," Takuma said standing behind him. "If it wasn't for you, she would've been raped and possibly beaten".  
  
"I know. But it's my first time actually using it against someone. It felt funny," Hunk said.  
  
"It's natural".  
  
One Week Later  
  
Hunk stood there training the kids. Ryo, Robert, and Yuri were the top students of the young group. Aileen, Phillip, and Timothy were amongst the newest students for the Kyokugen dojo. One more week before Hunk would undergo more training under the style of Kyokugen Karate.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
On the outskirts of Southtown, Takuma led Hunk to a dark cave. Both men stood there in their Karate uniforms. It was slightly illuminated but damp. This was something Takuma wanted to show Hunk.  
  
"Hunk, you've spent your life pushing yourself to the limits," Takuma replied.  
  
"Yes, sensei," Hunk said. He was a bit nervous. He didn't know what Takuma wanted.  
  
"You've learned the basics of Kyokugen," the sensei continued. "I've hope you've remembered what you've read".  
  
Hunk nodded knowing what would come next. He remembered that one day twelve years back when he saw Takuma shoot a fireball from the palm of his hands. Takuma immediately execute the Tiger Flame Punch. Hunk perfectly remembered that specific technique.  
  
"What are we going to do now, sensei?" Hunk asked.  
  
"We're going to meditate. I'm going to show you the secrets of Kyokugen," Takuma said to his student.  
  
Both people sat there in the cave. "Now, I want you too do as I do".  
  
Hunk did as Takuma instructed him. Both men sat on their knees meditation style. Then Takuma explained to Hunk what to do next.  
  
"Keep your back straight; but, relax your shoulders. Close your eyes and imagine yourself in a calm, serene, and tranquil place. Slowly inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth".  
  
"Okay, sensei," Hunk replied. Slowly, Hunk did as Takuma instructed. The young student tried to calm himself down as he slowly and calmy inhaled and exhaled.  
  
From then on, Hunk would cover the spiritual and mental aspect of Kyokugen. The training would get more difficult especially with Hunk now being a black belt. Hunk finally calmed himself down.  
  
"Keep doing this until I say so," Takuma said.  
  
Five Months Later  
  
"I have this tingly feeling surging through my body," Hunk said in his meditative position.  
  
"Good, Hunk. That's the feeling of the ki flowing through your body," Takuma replied.  
  
"What is ki?" Hunk asked.  
  
"Ki is known as the energy of life," Takuma stated as he continued. "It's the essence in all forms of life. Essential for the spirit. The skilled of warriors are able to manipulate the ki in their systems," lecturing Hunk.  
  
"It's a slight tingling." Hunk replied.  
  
"Just give it some time," Takuma stated to Hunk.  
  
"Yes, sensei," Hunk replied to his sensei.  
  
"It takes patience for one to be able to manipulate the ki in one's body".  
  
Hunk nodded. He fully trusted Takuma who had been like a big brother to him. Takuma was the one to save him from those thugs.  
  
"Just be patient. The time will come," said Takuma as he stood up. "C'mon, let's go. I'm in the mood for pizza".  
  
"I'm in," Hunk said as he got to his feet.  
  
"Errrggghhhh, my wife wants to get a vegetarian pizza," Takuma said. Hunk laughed at those words. "Uhhh, let's just get three pizzas".  
  
"Sure thing," Hunk said.  
  
Eight Months Later  
  
"Sensei, look what I can do," Hunk said as he stood there outside the cave.  
  
"Show me, Hunk," Takuma replied.  
  
"Yes sensei," Hunk said as he stood there taking several deep breaths. Looking at once direction, he envisioned one of those thugs that tried to attack him when he was five. Getting the picture of it, Hunk rushed forward and jumped forward.  
  
"Viper Twin Strike!" Hunk shouted as he executed a flying side kick with the right leg. Mastering the control of his body, the teenager spun his body around executing another side kick with the left leg. Hunk landed gracefully as he took a breath.  
  
"That was amazing," Takuma said. "Anything else you can do?"  
  
Hunk shook his head. "No, sensei. This was the only thing I can do right now".  
  
"I see. That was good. Very good," Takuma replied as he complimented his pupil.  
  
"Thank you, sensei".  
  
"Keep on trying".  
  
"I will," Hunk replied.  
  
Hunk, Age 18  
  
Hunk had recently graduated from highschool. The young highschool graduate was at an after graduation party. The boy was enjoying life. He even got his first kiss from a girl he had class with. His life would be forever changed that one fateful night. It was getting late. Both his parents were working late that night. Hunk had to go home early for his training session with Takuma. It was about ten o'clock at night.  
  
The boy was not a five year old anymore. Now he was a fully grown eighteen year old. He realized that Southtown was very dangerous at night. Practically, Hunk knew how to defend himself. Nobody would dare mess with Hunk.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Hunk asked as he saw a police crime scene.  
  
"A couple was shot nearby, they were killed," replied an old man.  
  
"Who?" Hunk asked. He then pushed through as he wanted to know. There was a person taking photos. His eyes widened in shock of seeing the people who were killed.  
  
"M-mom.? D-dad.?" Hunk asked in disbelief. He couldn't help but stutter. Looking at the man taking pictures, Hunk felt enraged.  
  
"Hey, get away from them!" Hunk shouted as he pushed the guy away.  
  
"Hey!" shouted the officer as he grabbed Hunk from behind and held him back. Hunk tried to get free.  
  
"Lemme go! That's my mom! That's my dad!" the boy shouted.  
  
Immediately he broke free from the policeman's grasp and charged towards the person taking the pictures. "Twin Viper Strike!!!" he shouted as he launched himself in the air and executed that double side kick to the man.  
  
"Freeze!!!" yelled another police officer as five police officers whipped out their guns and tied them to Hunk.  
  
Hunk was defeated until the head officer ordered the others to stand down. He then tried to comfort Hunk the best he could.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Hunk stood in a dark warehouse all alone. The funeral was just yesterday. The boy was extremely enraged at the fact that they didn't find the people who were responsible. It was dark and quiet. Only noises were the sound of thunder and raining. Hunk tried his best to channel his rage and anger.  
  
"What's happening." Hunk said as he felt his hands glow before him. Slowly, the boy stood up as he felt his hands gathering energy.  
  
"This sensation in my hands. Is this what sensei was talking about?"  
  
Standing there, Hunk envisioned someone in front of him. Channeling the ki in his body, his hands were getting hotter. Hunk felt a revelation coming on. This was what he felt upon his meditations with Takuma.  
  
"I feel it. I feel like I'm reborn but at the same time there's a raging fire burning inside me," Hunk said to himself trying to control the sensation.  
  
Like a pheonix and its eternal flames Hunk thought to himself. The sensation felt greater and stronger as Hunk stood there as he got ready to expel that ki from his hands. He found a good name for his technique.  
  
"Like a phoenix. Here goes. Phoenix Fire!!!" Hunk shouted as he shout out a blast of fire that resembled a fiery phoenix. This technique took the energy from Hunk rendering him weak.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Hunk had a lead on the people who murdered his parents. They were hiding out in a warehouse after a robbery. The weather was cloudy with rain same days as the funerals and the day he pulled off the Pheonix Fire technique. Irrationally, Hunk charged into the warehouse dressed in a dark trenchcoat.  
  
"Who are you?" asked one of the men.  
  
"You murdered my parents," Hunk said.  
  
"You mean that couple?" joked another man.  
  
"Yeah, we killed them. What you gonna do about it?"  
  
"This, Phoenix Fire!" Hunk shouted as he shot forth that fiery projectile that set the man's shirt on fire.  
  
"Shit! W-what are you?"  
  
"Don't know. But you're dead!" shouted another thug.  
  
"Twin Phoenix!!!" Hunk shouted as he shot his palms forward with two fireballs sending several thugs flying back to a brick wall.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked the leader looking at several of his men. The man was seriously pissed off. He was planning to kill Hunk himself. Immediately, the man took out a shiny silver handgun.  
  
"Errrggghhhhh." said an enraged Hunk as he charged forward at the man with above normal speed. He was getting too close. His hands were collecting energy but was too close to shoot one of his fire blasts.  
  
"Die you foolish son-of-a-bitch," replied the man as he aimed at Hunk steadily.  
  
"Ugggggghhhhhh. COBRA SNAP!!!!" Hunk screamed at the top of his lungs as he executed a powerful double fist to the man's chest. Out of rage, Hunk turned around and executed a powerful split kick to two thugs that tried to take him by surprise.  
  
"What is this kid?" asked another thug.  
  
"I don't know." said another thug.  
  
"I don't care. This kid's history," replied another.  
  
Hunk fell to the ground seconds later taking those two thugs out with a split kick. Seconds later, the young boy spun around in a break dance taking out two more thugs before getting to his feet.  
  
"Shoot him!" yelled another thug.  
  
Immediately as the thug pulled out the gun, he saw Hunk there smacking the gun from his hands with a powerful flip kick. The gun fired off as it flew in the air. That sound would soon alert the authorities. Landing on his feet, Hunk threw a fast left jab with a right cross. Finishing off with a jump spin kick, Hunk knocked the man unconscious.  
  
Spinning around, Hunk executed a circular uppercut to another thug. A side kick to the right knocked the air from another thug. Grabbing a thug on the left, Hunk used the man as a projectile for the thug on the right.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
"This is the Southtown Police Department," said a man through the megaphone.  
  
Seconds later, Hunk burst through the door. Immediately, all cops tied their guns on the young boy.  
  
"Freeze!" shouted another officer.  
  
"Uggghhhh." the kid moaned. He was holding himself in place. Hunk had a bullet wound to the left arm. The right hand was placed on the bullet wound.  
  
"Lower your weapons," said the officer. Immediately two officers rushed to assist the wounded Hunk.  
  
"Kid, you okay?" asked the officer. Other officers went inside the warehouse to investigate.  
  
"Whoa, what in the?" asked one of the officers. The rest looked inside to see all the thugs writhing in pain. None of them were dead nor wounded. Their eyes were set back on Hunk.  
  
"Kid, you do this to them?" asked the officer. But Hunk remained silent.  
  
"Well I'll be. We've been looking for them for months".  
  
"Some kid." said another officer.  
  
"Wait, aren't you the kid who's parents-" asked another officer before getting cut off.  
  
"That's enough, officer," said the police lieutenant. "Get the paramedics here on the double".  
  
Hunk's world became pitch black as he fell to the ground. He had lost consciousness due to loss of blood. Luckily, the paramedics arrived on the scene. Placing Hunk on the gurney, the paramedics placed him inside the ambulance as they drove off. At the same time, the thugs were being placed inside the police van. Hunk single handedly took down a whole gang of thugs armed with guns.  
  
One Day Later  
  
"You're up," Takuma said sitting there in front of Hunk's bed.  
  
"Sensei, where am I?" Hunk said opening his eyes. He found himself in a room in the hospital.  
  
"You're in the hospital, idiot," Takuma said shaking his head.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhh. I feel like crap," he replied.  
  
"Good. What you did was foolish," Takuma said with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"I know," he calmly replied.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he asked Hunk.  
  
"I wasn't. I.I."  
  
"You let your anger cloud your judgement," Takuma said. Hunk remained silent. "You realize you could've gotten yourself killed".  
  
"I know sensei," Hunk said.  
  
"No you didn't. You only know now because you're here laying in a hospital bed".  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Hunk said.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Just don't be foolish again".  
  
Hunk nodded as Takuma's wife, Ryo, Robert, and Yuri enter the room. He could see their happy faces as they entered. Afterwards, the group left with just Takuma and Hunk left inside the room.  
  
"Hunk, I going to send you to Japan," Takuma said to Hunk.  
  
"But why, sensei?" Hunk asked.  
  
"There's too much here. You need time far from Southtown". His words seemed to digest inside Hunk's mind. "I'm going to send you to my friend in Japan, Hanzo Shiranui. He can help you further your training".  
  
"Yes, sensei".  
  
"Good, then it's settled. You should be out of the hospital in three days. You leave in six days".  
  
"Yes, sensei".  
  
Five Days Later  
  
Hunk stood there at the dojo as he was promoted to black belt of second degree. There everybody cheered for him. The only ones not present were Hunk's parents. This was another high achievement for the young Hunk. After the ceremony, both Hunk and Takuma stood there at the cemetary.  
  
"Before you leave. There is one last thing we must do," Takuma said.  
  
"What is it, sensei?"  
  
"You must now spar with the master".  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Hunk asked.  
  
"I mean this." Takuma said as he quickly crouched down and nailed his pupil with a footsweep.  
  
"Whhaaaaa!" Hunk went as he hit the ground, rolled back to a hand stand, and to his feet.  
  
"You're fast. But you should've prepared yourself, young boy", Takuma said as he immediately charged at Hunk after finishing the sentence and nailed Hunk with a powerful straight punch to the face.  
  
"Uggghhh!" Hunk went as he flew back.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Takuma shouted. "You're a second degree blackbelt!"  
  
Hunk was on the ground face down. After kissing the grass, Hunk slowly pushed himself up. Slowly, he stood there facing his sensei and friend. To Hunk, this was the final test. But, he didn't want to fight Takuma. It was for two reasons.  
  
One, Takuma was his friend and mentor. Hunk didn't want to have to fight his friend. And two, Hunk wasn't confident enough in his own abilities. Takuma would have to force them out from Hunk.  
  
"Show me what you can do!" ordered Takuma as he jumped Hunk. The man was about to slam his fist down on Hunk's skull.  
  
Hunk remained silent as he quickly jumped to his left as Takuma's fist slammed onto the ground making a small crater. Taking his chance, Hunk executed a spinning hook kick which Takuna ducked under.  
  
"You're good. You almost got me with that kick," Takuma said after ducking under afterwards and then executing another footsweep.  
  
Remembering that move pulled on him earlier, Hunk leaped over the footsweep. At the same moment, Takuma jumped up and nailed Hunk in the chest with a knee attack. Hunk was sent down to the ground again but executed a swift forward roll away from Takuma.  
  
"Tiger Flame Punch!" Takuma shouted as he shot his right palm out sending a blue blast of energy that it the ground in front of Hunk.  
  
Immediately after the shot, Hunk got back to his feet. His gi was covered in grass stains. The young boy was panting. But, he didn't want to show it to Takuma. This was the final lesson from Takuma.  
  
"Vertical Phoenix!" shouted Hunk as his right fist caught on fire. The young fighter kneeled to the ground and slamed his fist downwards. Takuma charged at Hunk at that moment. A fireball flew out of the ground several inches away from Takuma's face.  
  
"W-what the.?" asked a shocked Takuma.  
  
Takuma had just let his guard down due to the shock. There, Hunk took his chance to capitalize on Takuma's mistake. As the fireball flew, Hunk charged at the same time. Looking back to Hunk, it was too late. The young adult came closing in.  
  
"No way!" Takuma shouted.  
  
"Twin Viper Strike!" shouted the young fighter as he leaped at Takuma. Hunk nailed Takuma in the gut with a flying double side kick. Similar to Takuma's kick. The attack caused Takuma to stumble back some.  
  
Takuma planted his foot into the ground to keep himself from stumbling back. "Shoran Kyaku!" Takuma shouted shooting both palms at Hunk sending a bigger blast of energy in the form of a blue ball.  
  
Hunk was nailed in the chest sending him back several feet. That blast really hurt Hunk thought to himself. Slowly, Hunk sat up. A bit disoriented, Hunk got to his feet. To his surprise, Takuma stood there. Takuma nailed Hunk in the face with two straight punches with his left fist, a powerful straight punch with the right, and a powerful left hook.  
  
Hunk flew back to the ground where he rolled into a hard tree. Hitting the tree really hurted like hell. Slowly, Hunk got up to recover his strength. Once again, Takuma stood there as he grabbed Hunk and slammed him on the ground and deliver a punch to the face. This really sucked ass Hunk thought. All of these thoughts went through his head as he had to face Takuma.  
  
Hunk's hands flew up and grabbed Takuma by the gi collar and tossed him to the other side. With Takuma down, the young Hunk sprung back up to his feet. Quickly, Hunk was keeping his distance.  
  
Takuma got too his feet and shot another Shoran Kyaku of his own. Hunk had to think fast if he didn't want to get hit by that blast.  
  
"Phoenix Fire!" Hunk yelled shooting a blast of fire in the form of a phoenix that canceled out Takuma's Shoran Kyaku. "No!" Hunk shouted as he saw Takuma run through. Takuma executed another special technique where he jumped up and used Hunk for leverage. He kneed Hunk in the gut repeatedly and then executed a jump side kick to the head area.  
  
Takuma saw that Hunk was still standing. He had another technique to execute on Hunk. "Zan Retsu Ken!" Takuma announced as he brought his left fist out and punched Hunk repeatedly with lightning fast rapid fire punches.  
  
Hunk shook it off as he charged at Takuma. The fighter executed a roundhouse kick that was blocked, a spinning backfist that was dodged, a front kick that was blocked, and a straight left punch that was grabbed and countered by a throw on to the other side. He was down but up on his feet within the next few seconds.  
  
The young boy prepared as Takuma attacked. Takuma Sakazaki was relentless when attacking Hunk. A front kick was launched only to be blocked by Hunk. A front kick that resulted in an axe heel kick that was blocked upwards. Takuma pull the leg back and tried to break Hunk's guard with a series of axe heel kicks with the same leg.  
  
To Hunk, it felt like somebody was hitting his arms repeatedly with a hammer. Still, the kid would not let his guard down. Hunk quickly ducked under Takuma's spinning hook kick. Immediately, Hunk rose up and delivered a powerful uppercut to Takuma's chin. The pupil followed up with three round house kicks to the chest with his right foot. Two to the face. Hunk executed a front kick with the left leg and then made it into a powerful axe kick.  
  
Hunk then nailed Takuma with four left jabs, two right crosses, a backfist, a spinning backfist, an elbow strike with the left arm, a downward elbow strike to the head with the right, a right knee to the gut, a downward chop to Takuma's shoulder with the left hand, a spin kick with the left foot followed by a spinning hook kick with the right foot, a double palm strike to the gut, and a scissor kick to the chin with both feet.  
  
Out of desperation, Takuma nailed Hunk in the gut with a side thrust kick with his right foot. "Hoah Sho Koh Ken!" Takuma shouted as he took a step forward and executed a powerful right straight punch that was aimed for the gut.  
  
Luckily, Hunk brought both arms together and formed an X shaped block. The power of the punch sent Hunk back several feet. Hunk's feet were planted as it left a streak of dirt on the ground.  
  
Takuma nailed Hunk with another Tiger Flame Punch. The boy stumbled back some as his sensei was ready to wail on him again. Both people were fighting it out in the cemetary on that one fateful rainy day.  
  
He then attacked Hunk with a downward elbow strike to the head with the left arm, three side kicks with the left leg, a roundhouse with the right, a crescent kick with the right foot, a spinning backfist, two straight punches with both fists to the gut area, an axe kick with the left leg, and a knee strike to the face.  
  
Stumbling back, Hunk moved his body in a 180 degree motion and nailed Takuma in the solar plexus with a powerful back thrust kick. He then threw six punches that were furiously smacked away by Takuma. Hunk them executed seven roundhouse kicks, a hook kick, and a spinning hook kick with the right leg. He then nailed Takuma in the chest with a step side kick and followed up with a jump back thrust kick.  
  
Takuma used both palms and pushed Hunk away. As his pupil stumbled back, the man jumped upwards and executed a knee drop to Hunk's skull. Immediately, Hunk blocked upwards and pushed Takuma back. At the same moment, Hunk jumped up and executed a backflip kick.  
  
As Takuma got nailed in the chin, he landed on the ground. Slowly, Takuma got up to receive a jump spin kick to the face. Takuma got back up and executed a powerful straight punch. At that same moment, Hunk canceled it out with a straight punch of his own. A burst of energy was formed.  
  
Both men traded blow after blow. A roundhouse to Takuma's face, an uppercut to Hunk's chin, they both kept on fighting. Neither one would yield from the fight. This was Hunk's first ever serious battle. Hunk was recently shot. But he didn't let that stop him from going all out.  
  
"Good." Takuma said as he blocked Hunk's side kick.  
  
The man got nailed in the gut with a Cobra Snap as he flew back. Both men got back at each other. It was almost sunset as both men laid in the grass covered in bruises.  
  
"Hunk, I'm proud of you." Takuma said panting.  
  
"Thank you. You've taught me a whole lot".  
  
"Now I must say, you are truly a master".  
  
"What do you mean?" Hunk asked.  
  
"I have no more to teach you".  
  
"I see, sensei." Hunk replied as he was also panting.  
  
"You are now ready to fly to Japan".  
  
"Yes, sensei".  
  
"Your parents would've been proud".  
  
The Day After  
  
"You will train with Hanzo Shiranui for two years," Takuma said.  
  
"Yes, Takuma".  
  
"Remember, you are now a master of Kyokugen Karate".  
  
"Thank you, sensei".  
  
"Now go, your plane's waiting".  
  
"Yeah." Hunk said as he gave Takuma a firm hand shake. The eighteen year old Hunk stood there in blue jeans and an untucked short sleeve European style dress shirt. Hunk had on a military style bandana.  
  
Waving good bye to Takuma and the others, Hunk turned around and entered the plane. There, he took a seat and rested. Hunk's face was slightly bruised up from the fight he had with his sensei.  
  
"Oh, that's a nasty bruise you got there".  
  
"It's nothing," Hunk said to the stewardess.  
  
Closing his yes, Hunk went ahead and slept. It was going to be a very long flight. He didn't know what to expect in Japan. The first stop would be California. Right now, it wasn't a good idea to travel to parts of Asia. There was the Vietnam War going on. Hunk managed to escape the government draft.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
The plane arrived outside of Osaka, Japan. As Hunk exited the terminal, he was greeted by a middle-aged Japanese man.  
  
"Are you Hunk?" asked the man.  
  
Hunk nodded. "Yes sir".  
  
"Hello there. Takuma told me about you. I am Hanzo Shiranui".  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Shiranui".  
  
"You too, Hank-san".  
  
The drive was a few hours or so. Both of them arrived at the Shiranui shrine. It was very lovely. Outside, there were students practicing outside. Everybody then rushed to meet the person who would stay with them for two years.  
  
Hunk would then act as an uncle figure to the young Mai Shiranui who was about the same age as Yuri Sakazaki. His training in the Shiranui arts would take place the next day.  
  
A change in environment was completely different for the eighteen year old Hunk. He would be away from television and electronic devices. But it would be a more peaceful change. Hunk would be away from the troubles of Southtown.  
  
Hunk, Age 19  
  
"Hunk!" shouted Mai as she ran into his room.  
  
"What is it, Mai?" Hunk asked as he sat up and patted Mai on the head.  
  
"Dojo is under attack!"  
  
"It is?!" asked a surprised Hunk. Immediately, he put on his jeans, sneakers, and black tanktop. Stepping out of his room, he could hear fighting.  
  
"Help them!"  
  
"I will. Stay in the room and lock the door," Hunk said as he rushed out towards the courtyard. "What in the." Hunk said as three ninjas jumped in front of him.  
  
"That's the American student of Sakazaki's," said one of the ninjas.  
  
Hunk took a good look at the symbol. He perfectly remembered the symbol that was painted on the dojo's walls.  
  
"Hey, you bastards attacked sensei's dojo back in Southtown".  
  
"Let's put him out of his misery," said the second ninja.  
  
The second ninja was knocked on the ground with a well placed side kick to the face with Hunk's right leg. Pulling the leg back, he attacked the ninja on the left with a roundhouse kick and then attacked the ninja on the right with a hook kick. All three of those ninjas were knocked out.  
  
Leaping into the air, Hunk somersaulted and landed a powerful jump kick kick to the head of another ninja. Rolling forward, Hunk managed to avoid the six shurikens that were aimed for him.  
  
"Phoenix Fire!!!" he yelled getting to his feet. Shooting both palms forward, Hunk sent a fiery blast sending another ninja to the ground. From behind, Hunk wrapped his arms the waist of another Kisaragi ninja and suplexed him onto the other side on the hard stone ground. Running forward, Hunk jumped up and spun around in a corkscrew finishing off with a flying side kick.  
  
"Twin Viper Strike!!!" Hunk yelled nailing another Kisaragi ninja with his flying double side kick.  
  
"Mega Phoenix!!!" Hunk yelled gathering up his energy. Slowly, he pulled his palms back to gather more energy. His body started to glow and become engulfed with flames. With enough energy collected, Hunk shot both palms forward and fired off a much bigger version of his Phoenix Fire.  
  
Defeated, the Kisaragi clan retreated from the Shiranui clan dojo. Hunk fell to one knee as he panted heavily.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"They were known as the Kisaragis," Hanzo Shiranui replied.  
  
"That symbol, they attacked the dojo when I was young".  
  
"Yes, the Sakazaki and the Kisaragi clans have been rivals and bitter enemies for centuries. They followed Takuma to America. They must've heard you were here".  
  
"I'm going to do something about it," Hunk replied.  
  
"No, this is not your fight," Hanzo replied.  
  
"It is now," Hunk added in.  
  
"They are many, you are but one".  
  
Hunk remained silent. But Hunk would not yield. He would find a way to go after the group. Later that night, Hunk secretly left the dojo as he started to search for the Kisaragis. It was a cool night in Osaka, Japan. Hunk wore a pair of jeans, black shoes, a gray shirt, and a black leather jacket.  
  
It was pretty crowded in Osaka. Hunk had walked from place to place. He even met up with United States armed servicemen and women. It was good for Hunk. But at the same time he heard about the Vietnam War. They even gave Hunk access to the bases and ports. Many even helped Hunk track down the Kisaragis.  
  
One by one, Hunk started to kick and beat around the Kisaragis. He gave the Kisaragis the message of not messing with him and not mess with Takuma. The young man made sure the message was perfectly clear.  
  
Hunk, Age 20  
  
Hunk had returned to Southtown from his stay in Japan. The family was very glad to see him again. Shock came to Takuma's face when Hunk had the torn symbol of the Kisaragis in his hand.  
  
"I gave them a good kicking around".  
  
"I-I see." Takuma replied.  
  
Later that night, Hunk and Takuma sat on the dojo's rooftop. They were exchanging words about Japan. The two of them were talking over some Japanese tea.  
  
"How did you find the Kisaragis".  
  
"They attacked the Shiranui dojo. I snuck out one night. I searched all of Osaka. I tracked each member one by one and kicked them around," Hunk replied.  
  
"That was foolish of you, Hunk".  
  
"I know, sensei. But you did the same thing over a decade ago".  
  
"You got me there," Takuma replied sipping his tea.  
  
"The Shiranuis helped me a whole lot. He has a daughter that's about the same age as Yuri".  
  
"What's her name?" Takuma asked.  
  
"Mai; Mai Shiranui".  
  
"I see".  
  
"I became a master of Shiranui Nin-Jitsu".  
  
"I'm impressed, Hunk".  
  
"Thanks".  
  
"What do you plan to do from here?"  
  
"I don't know, probably take the SATs".  
  
"That's a good idea," Takuma said.  
  
"I've been hearing a lot about the Vietnam War," Hunk added.  
  
"Yeah, there's been protests going around here opposing the war. I too oppose the war".  
  
Hunk, Age 22  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Takuma asked.  
  
"Yes, I am".  
  
"You decided to join the United States Navy".  
  
"Yes, sensei. I joined. I'm going to be a SEAL," Hunk replied as he looked out the window. He would leave in two months. His mind was already made up. In two months, Hunk would go to basic training at Paris Island, South Carolina.  
  
"Maybe you can show the United States military the true power of Kyokugen Karate," Takuma replied as he looked out the window.  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Hunk and the rest of the batch of recruits arrived on a white school bus to Paris Island, South Carolina. This was Hunk's first day of basic training. He would be training with Navy seamen and Marine privates. His first confrontations with the drill sergeants was a living hell. The group was lined up in formation was ordered to jog towards the barracks.  
  
For each mess-up, the whole group had to drop for push-ups. All they got was constant profanity from the Marine drill instructors. The only person who could endure the orientation was Hunk from his martial arts training. Each morning consisted of physical training. Hunk passed with flying colors. He missed the dojo back in Southtown. But he was undergoing a new adventure. Hunk was slowly being transformed into a soldier.  
  
Week Later  
  
It was about ten o'clock at night. Hunk was having a fist fight with several recruits. Apparently, they were jealous of Hunk's endurance. The group was going at it for a good half hour. Immediately, the drill instructors broke up the fight. From there, Hunk and the other four recruits were ordered to spend the night peeling potatos in the back of the kitchen.  
  
For the days on days, the training became more and more difficult. Hunk felt the need to give them his support. The young fighter had to show them it took a lot of mental strength. Nights were full of forced field marches. It was extremely hard and painful. They had to go through the tear gas chamber. Something that Hunk never liked at all.  
  
They went through M-16A2 training and United States weapons training. Then there was grenade qualification day. Hunk made the score of 'hawkeye'. The man did well with grenades. All that training would pay off at the end of training. Hunk and the rest of the company went through a phase called the 'crucible'. It was a grueling three day march.  
  
During training, four got sent out of the battalion. Three ended up with medical discharges and two ended up with dishonorable discharges. There was graduation from basic training. Hunk had his fill of trouble. But he became one of the best soldiers in the company.  
  
Nine Months Later  
  
Hunk was the only one from that group who would take a plane to the resort town of Coronado, California. There, he would undergo 'hell week' of Navy SEAL training. This would be the most grueling week of his training. Immediately, they were placed in their dorms. The group of trainees were stationed at the Naval Special Warfare Center that was fenced off by barbed wire.  
  
At night time, the SEAL recruits woke up to the sound of gunfire and loud explosions flooding the area. It was perfectly staged by the SEAL instructors. This was the start of the physical hardships which would be physically demanding of this 'hell week'. All trainees went to the courtyard known as the 'grinder'. There was a plaque in front of the grinder that said 'The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday'. That was the motto of the Navy SEALs.  
  
This would hold true. Hunk and the others would soon realize this. Everybody poured onto the grinder and flopped like fishes. It would be the start of hell week. Things were hectic as they heard the loud sounds of the combat simulation while hearing incomprehensible orders from the SEAL instructors. At the same time other instructors were firing blanks in the air.  
  
Some acted like complete psychos. This was very different from that of basic training at Paris Island. Another instructor standing on the podium was on the megaphone giving out orders. He was giving out fast orders that had to be followed seconds after. It was impossible for recruits to follow them. What they didn't know that it was to show that battle was never fair. Battle stress was never fair.  
  
Other instructors were shouting all sorts of insults. Hunk didn't like that one bit. He wanted to punch of them out. But, he would get dishonorably discharged. Everything was to prepare the trainees for the rest of hell week. The group was then hosed with cold water. Everybody was chilled and soaked.  
  
They were ordered to change their BDU tops. Two people fell and tripped spraining themselves. Another broke his own nose. The forth dislocated his left shoulder. They were hosed again. Afterwards, the group had to go through this process about six times.  
  
Everybody was forced to do push-ups, jumping jacks, and sit-ups while being hosed by the SEAL instructors. That was only for about an hour. Everybody seemed to be exhausted. The group had to stomach more insults and jokes from the SEAL instructors.  
  
Hunk and the rest of the trainees were being trained to be some of the best special ops force operatives in the world. SEALs were recently used to fight in the Vietnam War. They would have to take the punishment because if they graduated they would undergo the most dangerous missions. The group would have to be prepared.  
  
Several weeks earlier, Hunk had to go through a grueling eight-week course for swimming and excercising. This training would take awhile for the young man. He was getting prepared for the actual SEAL training. Where he was right now was the BUDS Training. He was then in the first phase. Right now he was in the sixth week of the first phase of BUDS training. The week known as 'hell week'.  
  
Hunk already learned how to turn off his pain due to his fifteen years of training in the style of Kyokugen Karate. Takuma pushed him hard. That difficult training immediately paid off. It was 'mind over matter'. This was something that Hunk had alreadly mastered. Hunk would be tested physically and psychologically.  
  
Currently, Hunk was laying on his stomach as he got hosed with more cold water. They were currently going through whistle drills. The instructors paid close attention to Hunk due to his perseverence. Hunk was an extremely tough shell to crack. This was something that was used for many decades. They spent the rest of this night on their bellies, crawling, and standing.  
  
Hunk was the one singled out. Every mess-up would be directed towards Hunk who would have to do extra push-ups or extra PT. The days would be known as 'evolutions'. Everyday started at five-thirty in the morning. Ending times in the afternoon varied. The next day was known as 'surf immersion' where they had to run in and out of the cold water.  
  
They even had to lift rafts. Everybody except for Hunk felt all sorts of aches and pains. But Hunk had a few minor pains. The training didn't compare to that of Kyokugen Karate. This was something that he wouldn't let the SEAL instructors know. Officially, SEAL Hell Week hasn't begun yet. But to the others, it felt like it already has begun.  
  
The group even had to undergo psychological training. Hunk still had a strong mind. He perfectly remembered when he defeated a number of the Kisaragis. Hunk heard all sorts of taunts from another instructor. Right now, Hunk's body was plunged in the freezing cold waters. About seven trainees dropped out.  
  
They spent the week swimming, paddling, and doing all sorts of drills. Also, they had to run along the beach late at night and during the day while being harassed and insulted by the instructors. The third evolution was a grueling base tour. The only time they would have time to relax was breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They went through many instructors who had their tortures. Each evolution was long and excruciating.  
  
One thing he remembered was the 4 rules of life for a SEAL:  
  
Don't play poker with a man whose name begins with a city. Don't date a girl with a daggar for a tattoo. Don't get less than 12 hours of sleep. When sky diving, always pull your rip cord.  
  
The next evolution was life stories. Half the BUDS students were just simply bull-shitting with made up stories. Hunk was truthful when he told them his life story. Everybody was circled around a campfire. Nobody believed Hunk. It was time for Hunk to show them what he was truly capable of.  
  
"Boooooooo," said one of the SEAL instructors.  
  
"You're obviously full of shit, Cooper," another instructor laughed at Hunk.  
  
"Want me to prove it, sir?" Hunk asked.  
  
"Go ahead," the man laughed.  
  
"This I have to see," said another instructor.  
  
Hunk stood up as the instructors and students talked amongst themselves. They thought the man was obviously lying. Taking a few deep breaths, Hunk placed his hands in front of the fire. The heat was soothing for him. His hands collected the heat from the fire. Slowly the fire died out as Hunk's hands started to glow and catch fire.  
  
"What in the." said another instructor.  
  
His body started to glow in an aura of energy. The whole group looked at him shocked. Residents and tourists wondered what this man was doing.  
  
"Cobra Snap!" Hunk shouted as he stepped forward and executed his flaming double fist technique to the fire. Transferring the fire from himself, Hunk made the fire erupt even more causing the instructors and trainees to jump back in surprise. The civilians saw the burst of flames and started to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"Rising Phoenix!" Hunk yelled as he did a flying diagonal uppercut that caught on flames.  
  
Afterwards, it was getting early in the morning. To stay awake, the group was forced to do commando excercises and escape techniques. Hell Week was almost over. They had to go on. About thirty percent of the class have dropped out.  
  
End of Hell Week  
  
Hunk and the rest underwent a twenty-four hour observation. It was to make sure they didn't fall asleep and injure themselves. They had graduated. But officially, they didn't officially started Navy SEAL training. Afterwards, they had ten more weeks for physical training and scuba-diving instructions.  
  
Afterwards, Hunk and the rest were shipped off to the island of San Clemente in California for light infantry tactics and commando training for about nine weeks. They were then shipped off to the Army at Fort Leonard Wood for airborne training. The next destination would be Fort Bragg, North Carolina for Ranger and extended airborne training.  
  
Hunk spent a six month probation period on an operational team. He remained in Fort Bragg for counter-terrorist training. Afterwards, Hunk was officially a SEAL. At the age of twenty-three, Hunk finally pinned the trident.  
  
It was extremely grueling. Hunk furthered his training with Delta Force. Then he was sent to England to train with British SAS. Afterwards, he was sent to Russia to train with Russian military spec-ops. Hunk underwent mountain training, desert training, snow training, and jungle training.  
  
Hunk, Age 24  
  
Life in the SEALs wasn't as great. These were the bad cards in life dealt to the man known as Hunk. He had earned the nickname 'Mr. Death' due to all missions he's served on. Hunk was the grim-reaper of the military. Hunk has been on over forty-four missions so far. So far, Hunk was the only survivor. He was their bad luck charm.  
  
Hunk was one of the best SEALs. But, he was a bad luck omen. Whenever Hunk was a assigned on a mission, things would go bad. Many were uneasy to be with Hunk for good reason. They all returned in body bags. Hunk was suspected but was cleared without any valid evidence.  
  
He has traveled through out Africa, Asia, Europe, and South America. Hunk was the only one to survive each mission. It caused dissent amongst Hunk's battle buddies. During Operation: Black Hawk Down, Hunk and a combined elite squad tried to rescue prisoners captured. It was a bust. Everybody died except for Hunk.  
  
Hunk, Age 26  
  
Hunk was then sent to Russia to train their spec-ops and counter-terrorist forces. The United States military didn't want to get rid of him. Even though he was given the nickname 'Mr. Death'. He was then sent to many parts of Europe. Hunk was back in action for several secret missions in Hong Kong. Nevertheless, Hunk was the only one to come out of it alive.  
  
He was given very dirty looks amongst his peers. People would leave the range whenever Hunk entered to practice. Hunk didn't like this 'curse' at all. It was very bad. Every single mission that Hunk served on, he was the only one that made it out alive. This was very bad publicity for the Navy SEALs.  
  
Hunk, Age 30  
  
Hunk was given an 'honorable' discharge. The Navy wanted to get rid of him because of the bad luck he brought with him. He sat there in a rundown apartment down on his luck. His take on life was depressing. The door to his apartment was wide open. Two men in black suits and shades entered the apartment.  
  
"Hunk Cooper?" asked one of the men.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Hunk asked as he sat back in his slum. In his right hand was a bottle of tequila.  
  
"We're representatives of the Umbrella Corporation," replied another agent.  
  
"What the hell does this have to do with me?" Hunk angrily asked as he sipped his alcohol. He was drinking himself out of depression.  
  
"We want to employ your services in Umbrella's special retrieval team".  
  
"Is that so?" Hunk asked sarcastically.  
  
From then on, Hunk became an agent of the Umbrella Corporation. Hunk still retained the nickname. It was good for Umbrella due to its shady dealings. He didn't know why he still kept on. This was the first time that he had dealt with zombies and all other sorts of hideous creations. It was a complete change for Hunk. All missions, Hunk was the only one who came out alive.  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Hunk was physically fit again. He was the lead combat instructor for Umbrella's forces. The man stood there in a black Karate gi with the symbol of Umbrella on the back. Nobody could beat the man known as 'Mr. Death'. By the time, Hunk's been on so many of Umbrella's secret missions, he's gotten used to the grizzly deaths. He knew one day that he would be called to actually eliminate people.  
  
Three Months Later  
  
"Now come at me," Hunk said as he was instructing Umbrella operatives on hand-to-hand combat.  
  
One man charged at Hunk only to be knocked to the mat by a powerful uppercut. Afterwards Hunk spun his body in a 720 degree motion nailing another man in the face with a well placed side kick. Two more men rushed at Hunk only to be sent to the floor with a powerful side split kick. Spinning in a 180 degree motion, Hunk executed a well place axe kick to the head of another man who tried to get him from behind.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Hunk asked as he tossed another man onto the ground who tried to get him from behind.  
  
"You punch too slow," he said to another man. Grabbing the arm, Hunk dragged the man forward and planted his knee into the gut and sent the man to the ground. Three men then tried to get at Hunk. One from behind and two in front.  
  
"Three on one? Not enough," he said as he planted a back thrust kick to the face of the man from behind. With the same leg, he executed a powerful roundhouse kick to the man on the left and a hook kick to the man on the right.  
  
Hunk drilled another man with eight roundhouse kicks to the chest. Crouching down, Hunk sent five men down to the mat. A jump back kick knocked another man to the ground.  
  
"Twin Viper Strike!!!" he yelled sending two more men flying at the wall. Another man was sent down with a powerful spinning back chop. A downward chop sent another man to the mat.  
  
Afterwards, Hunk stood there without having broken a sweat. Everybody else laid on the ground crawling and writhing in pain.  
  
September 28th, 1998  
  
Hunk was currently practicing in the gymnasium. He stood there in black gi pants without a shirt. The man also wore a black bandana. His time was spent practicing his techniques in Kyokugen Karate. Immediately, he saw several members of the UBCS entering inside.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Hunk asked as he executed a spinning hook kick to the black punch bag.  
  
"Hey, it's the legend," said Murphy Seeker as he flipped on the television.  
  
"The one and only Mr. Death?" asked another UBCS member.  
  
"Honor to meet you, comrade," replied Mikhail Victor.  
  
"What's going on?" Hunk asked as he followed up with a jump spin kick to the punching bag.  
  
"Some serious stuff, really serious".  
  
"How serious?" Hunk asked as he executed three punches and a spinning backfist. The UBCS members watched him quietly.  
  
"How serious?" Hunk asked.  
  
"That serious," replied Murphy Seeker as he flipped the television on. It was breaking news coverage of Raccoon City with the T-Virus oubreak. The UBCS forces would be out in the city.  
  
"This is the newest member, Carlos Oliviera," Murphy replied.  
  
Introductions ended. The UBCS would be sent out under the mission to rescue all survivors. This was the last time that Hunk would ever talk to any of them. After an hour, the groups were loaded up on their helicopters. Hunk would then be sent the next day. The only survivor of the UBCS would be Carlos Oliviera. The other survivors would be Jill Valentine, Ada Wong, Leon Kennedy, Sherry Birkin, and Claire Redfield.  
  
September 29th, 1998  
  
Raccoon City  
  
The day before, there was a T-Virus leak that spread the epidemic throughout Raccoon City. Several hours earlier, Hunk and other operatives were in the briefing room. Their mission would be to track down Dr. William Birkin and take his newly created G-Virus. The helicopter dropped them off on the top floor of the RPD building. Everybody was dressed in full combat gear. They wore black kevlar vests, helmets, gas-masks, and goggles with infrared lenses.  
  
Everybody rushed down to the sewers and found Birkin's lab. Firing several shots into William Birkin, the group walked off with the G-Virus. Birkin injected himself with a sample and mutated into a beast. Hunk was in the lead as he heard gunshots from the back and loud screams.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Hunk asked as he traversed down the sewers. He saw his comrades dead and ripped to shreds. "What the hell's going on?" he asked through his mask.  
  
He could see the mutated William Birkin charging at him. Grabbing one of his gas grenades, he pulled the pin. Tossing it forward, the grenade spewed out a green gas. His hand caught fire setting the gas on fire. A flaming barrier was formed as Birkin was caught on fire.  
  
Screeching, the monster ran off. Taking his chances, Hunk took the ammo off his former comrades. He was armed with an MP5K, custom Magnum, a SOCOM, and Benelli tactical shotgun.  
  
Quickly, he hauled ass back down the sewers. He was confronted by four lickers crawling on the walls. Hunk was slightly terrified. This was the first time he's ever see creations like those. Taking out the Benelli, Hunk fired repeatedly until the four lickers were down for the count.  
  
Hiding out, Hunk quickly reloaded his shotgun loading shell after shell. After twenty minutes, the Umbrella operative found himself on the first floor of the police department.  
  
"Damn, I gotta get my ass out of here," Hunk said to himself. Luckily his training in Kyokugen Karate gave him the extra strength and speed he would need to escape from this horrible ordeal.  
  
Hunk was them met with the sound of several hungry zombies. Quickly, he holstered his shotgun and pulled out the SOCOM with laser scope. Aiming for the head area, Hunk pulled the trigger sending rounds from the gun to the forehead of the walking dead.  
  
All five of those zombies laid there in a pool of their own infected blood. Hunk was desperate to escape. From another room came another operative armed with only a combat knife. But Hunk didn't know what to make of this operative.  
  
"W-who are you?" Hunk asked. Standing in front of him was a long block of white bean curd that sprouted out arms. It even had a blue beret hat on. "I m-mean, what are you?"  
  
The thing gave him a handwritten note. The note said, "I am sergeant Tofu".  
  
"Right." Hunk said out of sarcasm. There was a bit of humor in night of survival horror Hunk thought to himself. Everybody was dead. The only survivors were him and this moving piece of bean curd known as Tofu. "Errrgggguuughhhh," Hunk said trying to think.  
  
"What's next?" said the next written note that Tofu handed to Hunk.  
  
"We get the hell out of here. We got what we came form," Hunk said tossing his MP5K to Tofu. He was pretty uneasy giving a dangerous weapon to this moving piece of Tofu. The man thought he was hallucinating. "C'mon," Hunk said as he saw the latter to the top being activated.  
  
Hunk stood there dumbfounded as he saw Tofu just bounce up the ladder. Quickly, the man followed the moving chunk of bean curd. He was shaking his head the whole way. Of all the survivors, it had to be a moving piece of bean curd known as Tofu. The two of them made it to the second floor balcony of the RPD building. Both men kept their backs covered as they fought off the line of zombies that wanted to feast on them.  
  
They entered another room to meet a few moving mutated plants. Both Hunk and Tofu finished them off with ease. Even though Tofu was just a moving chunk of bean curd, he was a highly trained soldier to Hunk's surprise. Afterwards, both men entered the secretary's office.  
  
The two of them were down the hallway as they met with the Mr. X Tyrant. Seems it could sense that Hunk had the G-Virus with him. Both men opened fire at the hulking giant in a trench coat. Hunk immediately ran out of ammo. Tofu soon ran out of his as well.  
  
"We're screwed," Tofu wrote on a piece of paper.  
  
"Not quite." Hunk said. He started to charge his hands up as they started to ignite with bright flames. Both Hunk and Mr. X charged at each other. "Cobra Snap!!!" he yelled as he nailed Mr. X in the chest with a flaming double fist strike to the gut. It only made the Tyrant stumble back some.  
  
"You genetic freaks are no match for the true power of Kyokugen Karate!" Hunk shouted through his mask. "Twin Phoenix!" he shouted shooting both palms out as two fireballs were sent Mr. X's way. Mr. X caught on fire as it moved back towards Hunk and Tofu.  
  
"More, huh?" Hunk asked as he got into his stance. "Vertical Phoenix!" he yelled slamming his fist into the ground. A fireball flew up from below where Mr. X was currently standing. The powerful blast sent Mr. X flying up and crashing through the floor back down to the first.  
  
"Let's go," Hunk said as he and Tofu leaped over the hole that Mr. X recently made. Both operatives made it to the rooftop. Setting off the signal flare, Hunk and Tofu waited as the Umbrella EVAC chopper landed. Quickly, both of them took a seat and told the pilot to take off.  
  
"It's you again," the pilot said.  
  
"Yeah." Hunk said taking a breather.  
  
"The one and only Mr. Death," he replied.  
  
His streak might've ended when he and Tofu both made it out. This was the first mission in many years that Hunk wasn't the only one that made it out alive. It was very strange. The other operative was a moving piece of bean curd.  
  
Hunk, Age 32  
  
Both Hunk and Tofu were paired up together. They were a very formidable team. These two were the only ones who made it out of their missions alive. Afterwards, both members called it quits and left Umbrella. Both left their own separate ways.  
  
Current Day  
  
"Hunk, you have a 'visitor'." Yuri said still shocked.  
  
"Oh?" Hunk asked. He knew who it was. Everybody else were still shocked and dumbfounded. "Must be Tofu," Hunk said as he laughed. For morning training, the students stood there dumbfounded as they stared at Tofu.  
  
"Hunk, long time no see," Tofu wrote on the paper that he just handed to Hunk.  
  
"Long time, indeed," Hunk replied hugging his friend. Still, everybody else couldn't get it.  
  
"I guess tofu's out of the question for breakfast," Ryo said. Hearing those words, Tofu changed into a shade of purple as he cowered behind Hunk.  
  
"That is just strange." King replied.  
  
Hunk's Techniques  
  
Style- Kyokugen Karate learned from Takuma Sakazaki, Shiranui Nin-Jitsu, and Navy SEAL  
  
Special Moves  
  
Phoenix Fire- Hunk shoots out both palms and sends out a fireball in the form of a flaming phoenix. Blast rivals that of Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia. Can also be performed in midair.  
  
Twin Phoenix- Hunk shoots out two fireballs.  
  
Crazy Phoenix- Hunk sends out a fireball that ricochets all around the place.  
  
Vertical Phoenix- Hunk makes a fireball rise from the ground.  
  
Cobra Snap- Hunk executes a flaming double fist.  
  
Rising Phoenix- Flying diagonal uppercut as Hunk's fist are engulfed in flames.  
  
Talon Strike- Hunk leaps and slashes down wards with his combat knives.  
  
Phoenix Barrier- Hunk sets off one of his gas grenades and ignites it with a flaming hand.  
  
Angle Shot- Hunk whips out his handgun and fires at an angle that connects with his opponent.  
  
Razor Wings- Hunk leaps at his opponent with both knives and flaps his arms forward.  
  
Twin Viper Strike- Hunk executes a flying side kick, spins around and attacks with another side kick.  
  
Cobra Thrust- Hunk leaps at his opponent and attacks with a flaming back thrust kick.  
  
Phoenix Swipe- Hunk executes a flaming spinning axe kick.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Aftershock- Hunk takes out his stun baton at fully charged and starts beating his opponent mercilessly.  
  
Mega Phoenix- A much bigger version of Phoenix Fire.  
  
Lights Out- Hunk charges forward and throws his opponent up in the air. Executes a flying uppercut in the air.  
  
Phoenix Reborn- Hunk shoots forward vertically as he spins around in a corkscrew motion spinning around in flames.  
  
Phoenix Flight- Hunk's body starts to emit flames. Grows wings of fire that enables him temporary flight. 


	61. The Chase

Attack and Chase  
  
Hunk and Tofu were sitting at a table discussing the situation. It was pretty interesting with Hunk speaking and Tofu writing on a pad. They were seated outside over a cup of coffee. Hunk mainly drank the coffee. Takuma and the rest were watching idly at Tofu.  
  
"Is-is that even possible?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Why the hell are you looking at me for?" King asked. She didn't know what was going on, why should they ask her. Shaking her head, she looked back at Hunk and Tofu. Even she was still trying to figure it out.  
  
"I'm hungry." Yuri said.  
  
"Me too," Mai said.  
  
"No Mai, he is a guest of this dojo," replied her father.  
  
"Guest? How can you say that?" Mai asked furiously.  
  
It was a piece of bean curd for crying out loud Mai annoyingly thought to herself. Hunk continued to brief Tofu on the situation.  
  
"Oh c'mon, this is just messed up," Robert replied.  
  
"Robert, must not be disrespectful to Hunk's friend".  
  
"Hunk's friend?" Yuri asked.  
  
An explosion immediately erupted from outside the dojo. Everybody including Hunk and Tofu rushed outside to see the commotion. Outside, the dojo was under attack by the HCF. HCF's artificial human sweepers came bursting in. Albert Wesker was standing there leading the assault on the Shiranui Dojo.  
  
"Shit, everybody get inside!!!" exclaimed the note written by Tofu.  
  
"Who are they?" Mai asked as she ducked down from incoming fire.  
  
"HCF!!! They found me," Hunk said as he ducked down. He was dressed in black jeans, a back shirt, and a black leather jacket. Quickly whipping out two SIG Pros, Hunk came out from hiding and opened fire. "Everybody get out from the back," Hunk ordered.  
  
Tofu stayed behind to help Hunk return fire. Ryo got a good glimpse of the sweepers as they dissolved into nothing upon death. This was the first time he saw something that was real creepy.  
  
"What's next?" the note written by Tofu asked. Immediately, both former operatives. With a well placed kick, Hunk managed to knock a member off the motorcycle. Taking over the motorcycle, Hunk took the driver's seat as Tofu hopped on. It was still strange having a moving piece of beancurd covering your back thinking to himself.  
  
"Where's dad at?" Yuri asked. She then noticed Takuma's mask missing.  
  
"What's going on, sis?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Dad's gone insane," Yuri said pointing to where the mask used to be.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked and then looking at the place the mask used to be. "Oh no." Ryo said shaking his head.  
  
"What's going on?" Robert asked.  
  
"Dad's gone parading as Mr. Karate," Yuri said as they continued running for cover. They managed to escape into the woods. Ryo got on his motorcycle as Robert, King, Yuri, Mai, and Andy escaped into the sports car.  
  
Tofu managed to liberate a pair of ninja daggers from the weapons room. Hunk was the driver while Tofu was the gunner. Turning around Tofu fired off an MP5K at oncoming sweepers that pursued them. Meanwhile, Takuma dressed as Mr. Karate dispatched a group of sweepers in one of the black trucks.  
  
Hunk's partner managed to wipe out a number of sweepers before running out of ammunition. Immediately, the two of them drove into a sealed off part of the super-highway. Luckily, no civilians would get hurt. The forces of HCF quickly followed. They had bikes, SUVs, attack choppers, trucks, vans, and jeeps. HCF sent out a whole force after the two of them.  
  
They passed by the metro as the shuttle was heading towards Osaka. Hunk picked up more speed as they kept being pursued by the HCF. Immediately, Hunk sped off the highway as pursued the shuttle. Both Hunk and Tofu held tightly as they drove off a ramp and onto the shuttle. At the same time, both leaped off the bike as it skidded off the shuttle train tripping three sweepers on bikes.  
  
"Let's get 'em," said one sweeper as he got on top of a black humvee and on top of the speeding train. He was quickly followed by more sweepers.  
  
"We're cornered," Hunk said as he saw more sweepers leap onto the other side.  
  
"No shit, you think?" asked the next written note by Tofu.  
  
"Don't get smart with me," Hunk replied.  
  
"." replied the next note by Tofu.  
  
"That's Uncle Hunk," Yuri burst out as she pointed to the high speed train that Hunk and Tofu were on.  
  
"They need our help," King said as she said to Robert.  
  
"I know, I know!" Robert said as he hit the pedal. The sweepers caught wind of the car and opened fire on the group.  
  
"Look out!!!" Mai shouted.  
  
"Not so loud," Robert said as he evaded the oncoming fire.  
  
"T-that's Dad!" Yuri shouted as she saw her dead parading at Mr. Karate as he leaped on the back of the motorcycle.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?!" shouted Ryo.  
  
"Just drive me closer!!!" Takuma shouted.  
  
Complying with his father's wishes, Ryo hit the gas as he drove closer to the train. Gracefully, Takuma somersaulted off the motorcycle and landed on the train where he was met by several HCF sweepers. Takuma stood there wearing his Mr. Karate mask.  
  
"Interesting, seems the two have allies," Wesker said from a good distance. He was in the passenger's side of a black H2 Hummer. With the change in his internal physiology, Wesker didn't have the need of infrared binoculars. From a distance, he got a perfect look at the two people on top of the train.  
  
"What's going on?" asked K' Dash. He was sitting on the train after picking up his sister, Whip. Also sitting there in the cabin with him was Maxima. From up above, there was a helicopter flying over with Leona Hiedern, Ralf Jones, and Clark Steel.  
  
Leona was watching the commotion through a pair of binoculars. "Hey, take this chopper closer," she requested.  
  
"Shit!" the pilot yelled as he quickly took evasive action. They were being fired at by one of the HCF choppers. "I'm taking you to the back of the train, it's the best I can do".  
  
"That's fine, we'll fight our way across," Clark replied as he took out an F90 assault rifle. Opening fire, he managed to wipe out three sweepers as they dissolved into nothing.  
  
"Whoa." Ralf said after watching with his own eyes.  
  
"What's this?" K' asked.  
  
"Gunfire," Whip said and then she saw Takuma dressed as Mr. Karate outside the window hanging onto the end. "Isn't that Takuma?"  
  
"He's parading as Mr. Karate, again," K' replied. "Hey-hey, where are you going?" The two saw Maxima quickly rise from his seat and leave the cabin.  
  
"Takuma's in trouble," Maxima stated as he quietly left the cabin.  
  
"Whatever." K' replied shaking his head. Following his friend, K' left his seat in the cabin and followed.  
  
"You're not leaving me behind," Whip replied taking out her whip. She dashed out pursuing both K' and Maxima.  
  
Both Hunk and Tofu were surrounded by a large number of HCF members. The choppers dropped off even more sweepers. Pulling himself up, Takuma made his way on top of the speeding train while trying to retain his balance.  
  
Tofu took out the set of ninja daggers as he bounced forward killing off five sweepers who dissolved into nothing.  
  
"I'll work on the soldiers from the front, you work your way to the back," Hunk said as he knocked a sweeper off the train with a well placed side thrust kick. Grabbing another sweeper in front of him, he used it as a projectile to take out three other sweepers.  
  
"Tofu decided to join in." Wesker said. He was going to wait and let the sweepers try to incapacitate the three.  
  
Quickly exiting one of the carts, Maxima climbed upwards on the steel ladder making his way to one of the carts. He was seven carts away from Hunk and Tofu. Takuma was five carts away from the two. Two carts away from Maxima stood Whip, who was surrounded by a group of sweepers. Three carts away from Whip stood K'.  
  
Moments later, the Ikari Warriors leaped off the helicopter and to the last cart on the train. The three of them would have to work their way to Hunk and Tofu's location.  
  
K' stood there as he adjusted his red lensed shades. He had come face to face with about fifteen HCF members armed with stun batons. They didn't like the young fighter intruding in and interrupting their mission. Shrugging them off, K' kept his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You picked the one people to mess with," said one of the sweepers.  
  
"Shut up," were the only words to come out of K' Dash's mouth. Immediately, he executed his Eins Trigger technique as his protected right hand generated a flame and made a way. Immediately, he kicked the flame as it flew and set three of the sweepers on fire.  
  
"Gyaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted one of the sweepers as he succumbed the the flames and dissolved into nothing.  
  
Jumping up, K' executed a spinning crescent axe heel that connected with the head of another sweeper.  
  
Whip managed to knock several sweepers off the train car. Maxima was using his full force. The Ikaris were still making their way on top of the train cars. Wesker decided that he had enough and wanted to deal with Tofu himself. Immediately, the man climbed out and got on top of the black hummer.  
  
Wesker jumped from car to car. Immediately, Wesker leaped off a black truck and landed on top of the train car. He then landed right in front of Tofu, who was busy taking out sweepers with a set of daggers.  
  
"We meet again, Tofu." Wesker said to the chunk of bean curd.  
  
"WESKER!!!" exclaimed the billboard that Hunk held up before holstering it back. Quickly, he sheathed the daggers and stood there to face off against the traitorous Albert Wesker.  
  
"Are you see what I'm seeing?" Ralf asked as he was gaping at the appearance of Tofu. He's seen many things, but that was definitely original.  
  
"Right." Clark replied as he took out another HCF sweeper. This was something definitely original to the Ikaris. They have more train cars to work their way through.  
  
"T-this is definitely, strange," Ralf said as he knocked another sweeper from the train.  
  
"That is just bizarre," Leona replied. At that moment, she kicked another sweeper from the fast moving train. They continued to work their way throughout the train car. But their attention was still focused on Tofu.  
  
"That's rather 'interesting", Whip said watching the action.  
  
"." K' remained silent as he saw Tofu standing there. Maxima was paying attention to Tofu while taking on his share of sweepers.  
  
"Tofu, go kick his ass," Hunk said as he tossed another sweeper from the train.  
  
"Hmph," Wesker replied as he looked at Tofu.  
  
Tofu stood there as he signaled Wesker to just bring it. Wesker immediately executed a powerful right hook in which Tofu blocked with his left hand. Quickly, Tofu started to pummel Wesker in the gut repeatedly.  
  
Wesker swung at Tofu as he leaped back. Both ran at each other as Wesker swung at Tofu again. Quickly, Tofu used his right to block and deflect the attack coming from Albert Wesker. At that moment, Tofu through a left punch that was blocked by Wesker.  
  
Wesker gave out the signal as the sweepers pressed a red button on their suits. The sweepers released a poison into their systems as they fell and died. Soon, the dead sweepers dissolved into nothing. It was now just Tofu and Wesker. Tofu exchanged blows with Wesker as he executed three punches and in uppercut that made Wesker stumble back.  
  
"Good, but not good enough," Wesker replied. A shoulder charge was made by Wesker that sent Tofu flying off the cart and landing on another cart. Tofu rolled out of the way as Wesker leaped off and landed on the second car as he got on one knee and slammed his fist.  
  
A big hole was punched through the roof of the car. Both men were at it again. It was very dangerous since the train was at very high speeds. The Ikaris very well knew about Albert Wesker. They were recently added to the operation looking into the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
Both Tofu and Wesker were still fighting it out. Wesker through several punches as Tofu ducked underneath. Tofu executed a low dash as he executed a powerful backflip kick. Moonsaulting in the air, Tofu landed on Wesker and jumped up and down like a jackhammer motion.  
  
"Umph." Wesker said as he stumbled back.  
  
"That's the way to go, Tofu!" Hunk said cheering on his friend.  
  
Tofu bounced up and down on top of Wesker some more and executed another backflip kick. Hunk was busy taking on his share of several HCF sweepers. Charing forward, Hunk tackled Wesker who stumbled back some.  
  
"Cobra Thrust!" Hunk yelled as he executed a flaming back thrust kick. The attack ignited some of the sweepers who dissolved into nothing. Crouching down, Hunk knocked two more sweepers with a foot sweep.  
  
"You are strong, Tofu. But not strong enough" Wesker stated as he executed a powerful punch to the chest area.  
  
The force called Tofu to fly back as Hunk managed to catch him. "Gotcha! Now, go kick his ass!" Hunk said as he pushed Tofu forward.  
  
Tofu gave a thumbs up as he hopped towards Wesker. Wesker threw two punches that Tofu managed to block. Using his strength, Tofu executed a fast and powerful double palm strike.  
  
"Strong, that you are." Wesker said as he executed a charging clothesline.  
  
Tofu backed away as he managed to sidestep to the left. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Wesker's right arm. Using his strength, Tofu swung and tossed Wesker several train cars back.  
  
"There you go!" cheered Hunk.  
  
Rushing forward, Hunk executed a flying knee thrust that sent three sweepers flying back. Jumping up, the former Umbrella operative executed a jump spin kick that sent two more sweepers off the car.  
  
"Twin Phoenix!!!" Hunk yelled as he shot out two fireballs that burnt several sweepers to a crisp.  
  
Hunk executed a powerful spinning hook kick that knocked off another sweeper off the train car. Thrusting his right leg back that sent several sweepers back. The man jumped up and executed a jump roundhouse kick.  
  
The man then charged forward as he tackled through another group of sweepers. Grabbing a sweeper from behind, Hunk tossed the artificial human onto the hood of the train char. With finesse, Hunk kneeled downward and pulled his knife to impale the sweeper in the chest. In mere seconds, the sweeper dissolved into nothing. Getting to his feet, Hunk whipped out his other knife and charged at the zombies.  
  
Spinning around two times, Hunk slashed three sweepers across the chest as they dissolved. Thrusting forward, Hunk sliced the neck of another sweeper who dissolved into nothing.  
  
"This is going to take awhile" Hunk said to himself as a helicopter hovered several feet over the train car that he stood on. About twelve more sweepers leaped off and landed on the train car.  
  
"Talon Strike!!!" Hunk yelled as he leaped at another sweeper and slashed downwards. The sweeper dissolved into nothing. The soldier charged forward as he continued to slice and dice the rest of the sweepers in his way.  
  
Tofu used his speed to deliver fast and devastating palm strikes to Wesker's chest causing the HCF operative to stumble back. The chunk of beancurd executed a powerful elbow strike to Wesker's solar plexus. Both ran to each other as they blocked and traded blows.  
  
Hunk threw a powerful side thrust kick to the neck of another HCF sweeper. Using his grace, Hunk executed two backflip kicks that sent three sweepers flying off from the train car. With a well placed hook kick that sent another sweeper off the train. Jumping up, Hunk executed a flying drop kick that sent two more sweepers off the train.  
  
A spinning crescent kick was executed that made another sweeper stumble off from the train car. Grabbing another sweeper, Hunk threw the sweeper off the train car. Hunk executed six fast roundhouse kicks to another sweeper. Charging forward, Hunk executed a flying front snap kick and followed up with a somersault. Landing on the sweeper, Hunk wrapped his legs around the neck and leaned backwards executing a hurricanrana.  
  
The sweeper was launched as a projectile that knocked five more sweepers off the train car like bowling pins. "Twin Viper Strike!!!" Hunk yelled as he flew at another enemy and executed his double side kick.  
  
"Rising Phoenix!" Hunk yelled as he executed a flaming diagonal flying uppercut that engulfed and dissolved three other sweepers.  
  
"Cobra Snap!!!" Hunk yelled as he executed a flaming double fist.  
  
"Phoenix Swipe!!!" he yelled as he executed a flaming spinning axe kick that scorched and dissolved three more sweepers.  
  
"You fake bastards, it's LIGHTS OUT!!!" Hunk furiously yelled as he grabbed and threw his opponent up in the air. Jumping upwards, Hunk executed a devastating flying uppercut.  
  
"He's good." Whip commented as she whipped out her Desert Eagle and fired several rounds.  
  
"Eins Trigger!!!" K' yelled as he made a flaming wave and kicked it forward setting another group of sweepers on fire.  
  
"Here goes." Hunk said to himself as he gathered up all of his strength.  
  
"What is he doing?" Mai asked from a distance.  
  
"I'm not sure what Uncle Hunk is doing" Yuri replied.  
  
"Phoenix Flight!!!!!!!!" Hunk yelled as the air around him turned into flames. The flames spun around until it formed a ball of fire that engulfed Hunk. Soon, his formed changed. Hunk looked completely different.  
  
"What's happening?" Andy asked as he saw Hunk in a completely changed form.  
  
"I never saw Uncle Hunk do that before!" Yuri said.  
  
"Neither have I" Robert added as he swerved to the left to avoid gun fire.  
  
Hunk stood there in a changed form. His crew cut was changed from spiky orange that slicked back like feathers from a bird. The combat pants were changed to fire red Karate pants with special looking shoes.  
  
"Whoa." K' said. It was something you don't see everyday.  
  
The former Umbrella operative was shirtless. On his chest, he had the symbols of fire, light, and justice engraved. Hunk's back has the symbol of a phoenix. His skin was somewhat darker.  
  
"What the hell happpened to me?" Hunk asked, looking at himself. He had underwent a completely change.  
  
"Intriguing. Very intriguing." Wesker said.  
  
"Phoenix Flight!!!" Hunk yelled. Wings of fire started to sprout out from his back as he made them flap backwards setting some of the other sweepers on fire. Immediately, Hunk took to flight. He elevated himself several feet over the train. Sweepers turned their attention elsewhere.  
  
Whip got near one of the sweepers that attempted to shoot Hunk down. Wrapping her whip around the neck, Whip tossed the sweeper over and took out her Desert Eagle and fired several shots to the chest. Right in front of her, the sweeper agent dissolved into nothing.  
  
Whip then executed her special Whip Shot as she whipped a sweeper several times until he fell of the train. Spinning around, Whip wrapped her whip around the leg of another sweepers. Using her strength, Whip swung it around as she sent another sweeper off the train.  
  
Spinning around, Whip executed a deadly spin kick as a blade came out from the tip of her boot. The blade gashed across the chests of three more sweepers. Grabbing another sweeper, she slammed him over in front of her. Whipping out a knife, Whip kneeled down and impaled it through the head. That sweeper too dissolve right in front of her.  
  
"These things just keep coming and coming" Whip said as she Whip Shot whipping several more HCF sweepers off the train.  
  
She wanted to make those sweepers as miserable as ever. Swinging her whip, she wrapped it around the neck of another sweeper. Whip executed her Strings Shots Type A Code: Superior technique as she catapulted herself upwards and following up with a dropping spike-like head stomp.  
  
"You people want more?" she asked. As she killed the next sweeper, Whip cracked the whip and swung it around like a boomerang. She pulled off her String Shots Type C Code: Victory as she dragged the downed sweeper towards herself. With the heel of her boot, she stomped on the head repeatedly. Upon death, that sweeper too dissolved.  
  
Taking her chance, she saw an HCF chopper flying overhead. Using her whip, she sent it upwards to execute her Assassin Strike-Code: BB as she went upwards. For a few seconds, she crashed downwards feet first on top of another sweeper. Cracking her whip upwards again as it latched onto the landing gear of the chopper, Whip executed another Assassin Strike-Code: BB on another sweeper.  
  
Landing, Whip crouched downwards and rose up twirling a blade in her right hand as it repeatedly slashed a sweeper. The sweeper dissolved into nothing right in front of her. Whipping out her Desert Eagle, Whip repeatedly opened fire on four more sweepers. Dropping the empty clip, Whip inserted a new one inside the slot.  
  
Second later, Whip executed her Strings Shot Type B Code: Force attack as she whipped a sweeper twice and dragging him her way. Quickly, Whip took out her knife and slashed the throat area. Taking the whip upwards, Whip executed her Hook Shot Code: Tempest technique as she swung forward knocking several sweepers off the train. Using her strength, Whip swung back and swung forward like a swing.  
  
"Muchiko, what are you doing?" K' asked as she saw his sister Whip swing upwards onto the helicopter. Taking out her knife and Desert Eagle, Whip made quick work of the sweepers inside. She ordered the pilot to leave. Immediately, Whip leaped off and landed back on top of the train.  
  
Landing, she executed a few swift roundhouses to the leg areas of the sweepers. She then executed that same lethal spin kick with the blade out from the tip of the boot. The six sweepers that were around her vanished into nothing.  
  
Dashing forward, Whip swung her whip left and right forcing more sweepers off the train. Taking her whip, Whip pulled off her Boomerang Shot Code: SC as she whipped a sweeper once and wrapped the whip. Crouching down, she brought the whip upwards and wrapped it around the neck. The sweeper was launched into midair and off the train.  
  
Whip dashed upwards twirling her knife around. The young female did an excellent job of wiping out the sweepers that stood in her way. It was time for the rest of them to get off the train. Whip executed her Whip Shots technique again causing more sweepers to fall off the train.  
  
Another Boomerang Shot Code: SC was pulled off as another sweeper was sent off the train. Pulling out her Desert Eagle, Whip fired repeated shots at three more sweepers who vanished right in front of her.  
  
Her final move was her most powerful. Summing up all her energy, Whip executed her Sonic Slaugher Code: KW super technique. Whip furiously whipped the other sweepers repeatedly until they succumbed to the whip and dissolved into nothing. Whip had her section cleared, it was everybody else's turn to do their part.  
  
"Good, just take a breather" Maxima said. Grabbing a sweeper, Maxima leaped up and executed his Dynamite Drop Kick that sent it flying off the train. Three of the sweepers were firing at Maxima who slowly approached them.  
  
Wasn't good, the rounds kept bouncing off Maxima's bullet proof outfit. Maxima grabbed one and executed his Choking Vice which was a choke that broke a person's neck. The sweeper dissolved in Maxima's very arms. With a powerful knee thrust from Maxima, another sweeper was forced off the train.  
  
With his internal wrist guns loaded up, Maxima charged and sent another sweeper flying off the train with his M4 Vapor Cannon attack as he executed a powerful punch. A shell was fired off at the same time. The wrist was revolving as Maxima took out the empty shell and put another one in its place.  
  
Maxima performed his Maxima Scramble attack as he executed a straight punch with one hand, a back knife chop with the other, and then a spinning back fist to another sweeper. Grabbing sweepers one by one, Maxima tossed them off the train hardly having to use his strength.  
  
The cyborg then executed his Maxima Lift picking up one of the sweepers. Using his strength, he slammed the sweeper against the knee for a backbreaker. Like a ragdoll, Maxima tossed the sweeper off the train who dissolved into nothing. Spinning around, Maxima executed another M4 Vapor Cannon attack a few more times on several sweepers.  
  
Picking up another sweeper, Maxima somersaulted forward executing his Centaur Slam on another sweeper. With a side kick, Maxima sent another sweeper off the train. Wrapping his arm around another, Maxima cracked the sweepers neck. Afterwards, it was just Maxima and five more sweepers on his part.  
  
Maxima then executed his Maxima Revenger super technique as he grabbed another sweeper by the neck and slammed him to the ground. But, he wasn't done yet. Maxima executed his Maxima Lift and then tossed the sweeper up in the air. Slouching downward, Maxima used his back to sling the sweeper up in the air again and off the train.  
  
"These things are easy." Maxima said popping his neck some.  
  
Maxima executed another Maxima Scramble combo. Grabbing another sweeper, the Canadian executed his M11 Dangerous Arch technique slamming him with a powerful suplex. Picking him up by the shirt, Maxima tossed the sweeper off the train.  
  
Turning around, Maxima faced two more sweepers as his chest opened up to reveal a chest cannon that shot out a blast of energy. The forced knocked those two sweepers off the train.  
  
His final move was very devastating. Maxima performed his Bunker Buster as he jetted off into the air and landed on top of the sweeper like a crashing fireball. No more sweepers on his end. Standing up, Maxima gave a thumbs up.  
  
K' was busy doing his part as he executed a flying knee attack that made another sweeper stumble off the train.  
  
Setting his hand on fire, K' executed his Iron Trigger and kicked it forward for his Second Shoot technique. It caught one of the sweepers on fire as it dissolved into nothing.  
  
With a well placed spinning hook kick, K' knocked off another sweeper. He once again executed his Iron Trigger and kicked it upward for his Second Shell attack. Charging forward, K' violently beat one of the sweepers senseless. With an overhead throw, K' tossed the next sweeper off the train.  
  
Jumping back, K' faked it as he flew forward and executed his Minutes Spike attack with a flying front kick that sent another sweeper off the train. Crouching down, K' knocked two more sweepers with a footsweep. Both men stumbled back. Immediately, K' set them both on fire with his Iron Trigger attack.  
  
K' sent another group of sweepers off the train as he slid forward to do his Narrow Spike attack. Standing back up, K' executed a powerful uppercut. Setting his fist on fire, K' executed his Crow Bites technique as he spun around and executed a flying uppercut and followed up with his Plus technique as he executed a jump roundhouse kick in the process.  
  
Sliding forward, he executed his Black Out teleport technique as five sweepers opened fire on him. Instead of K', they managed to wipe out over ten sweepers that stood behind him. With their backs turned, K' capitalized as he executed another Iron Trigger. Afterwards, he did his Minutes Spike attack. Those sweepers were done for.  
  
K' then executed a rushing elbow strike and then a neck snapping take down on another HCF sweeper. Walking forward, K' sent another few sweepers packing with a well placed spinning hook kick.  
  
There were about seven more sweepers standing in his way. It was time to take them out and finish his part of the defense. K' executed his Chain Drive super attack as he took his shades off and tossed them forward smacking one of the sweepers. Seconds later, K' magically appeared as he executed a fury of flaming punches and kicks. The force sent all the sweepers flying off.  
  
One more sweeper was standing as K' executed his Heat Drive super attack. K' executed a dashing slide and blasted the sweeper with both his palms as he caught of fire. Flying off, the sweeper dissolved before even hitting the ground. Sitting back, K' took a breather satisfied with his part of the job. To him, this was the best morning he's ever had so far.  
  
"Whew." K' said taking a breather. Taking out his shades, K' placed them over his eyes.  
  
Hunk was already taking flight as he flew back and forth like a human fighter pilot. With sheer speed, Hunk was indeed a fiery phoenix. Wiping out a good number of sweepers, the remaining HCF sweepers that pursued the train now pursued Hunk as they veered away. Hunk flew towards the expressway as he passed by all those civilians. Hardly anybody could believe their eyes.  
  
The man took the air with his fiery wings as three attacks choppers persued after him. Each were armed with gatling guns as they pursued Hunk while firing on him. Hardly anybody could believe his transformation. Dashing by another HCF chopper, Hunk used one of the flaming wings to slice it in half. Seconds later, the chopper could be seen exploding in the sky.  
  
While Hunk was busy tending to the rest of HCF's current forces, Leona and the rest of the Ikaris were fighting off their share of the sweepers. Leona executed her strike arch which was a spinning axe heel kick. She managed to send two sweepers off the train with a spinning split kick. Grabbing another sweeper, she tossed him off the train like a frisbee.  
  
Leona continued forward as she nailed one sweeper in the gut with a double knee. Jumping back, Leona somersaulted as she shot out her razor sharp X Calibur energy projectile. It went through three sweepers as they dissolved into nothing. Leona charged up and shot her Batlic Launcher energy ball that dealt serious damage to another group of sweepers.  
  
Quickly, she strapped explosives to the other sweepers with sheer speed. This was her Earring Bakudan: Heart Attack technique. Those exploding earrings came in hand. Immediately, she pulled out the detonator and pressed the button. The explosive earrings went off taking the sweepers with them.  
  
There were only a few more left. Leona was slowly tiring out. She had to take them out as soon as possible. Somersault at another sweeper, Leona executed her V Slash super attack as she slashed with her blade that left a glowing V behind that soon vanished along with the sweeper it took out.  
  
The next move was her Rebel Spark super as she stabbed another sweeper and planted another exploding earring. The explosion was devastating as it sent six sweepers flying off the train. She then somersaulted and grabbed one sweeper by the head. Landing behind, Leona placed her hand on the back. Using her energy, she channeled it inside the sweeper who flew away before getting dissolved into nothing.  
  
"This area's clear.huff.huff." Leona said.  
  
"This area's covered." Clark said.  
  
"Same here." Ralf added. All three of the Ikaris managed to wipe out their share of those HCF sweepers.  
  
"Impressive." Wesker said as he continued fighting against Tofu. They were the only ones left fighting on top of the train.  
  
Wesker charged forward at Tofu, who sidestepped and whacked him with an elbow to the back. Wesker threw an uppercut that was blocked, a straight punch that was blocked, a spinning backfist that was smacked away, a front snap kick that was blocked, a right hook that was dodged, and a hammer fist that was sidestepped. Tofu focused his energy to trying to read Wesker's every move.  
  
Tofu found himself to be a little faster than Albert Wesker. Tofu circled around Wesker as he threw punches to the ribs, the sides, the face, and the back area. Wesker wasn't human anymore, so Tofu would have to hit much harder.  
  
"I will not allow myself to be beaten by a piece of moving beancurd." Wesker said as he executed a powerful punch to Tofu's gut. The force caused Tofu to fly back. He almost fell off if it hadn't been for Takuma Sakazaki who was currently parading as Mr. Karate who caught him just in time.  
  
"I'll handle this" Takuma replied as he adjusted his tengu mask. Taking Tofu's place, he stood his ground against Albert Wesker.  
  
Wesker scoffed at the sight. "And who are you supposed to be?" he asked with little intrigue.  
  
Takuma got into his pose. "They call me Mr. Karate!!!" Everybody else except for him and Wesker wanted to do an anime style sweat drop and then anime style fall.  
  
"I'm not intimidated by the mask at all, Mr. Karate" Wesker said. He was sick and tired of getting his ass kicked by all these skilled fighters. Wesker didn't grasp the concept of there being more powerful things than the T-Virus in his system. Both men charged at each other.  
  
Wesker through a powerful punch that Takuma ducked under. Countering, he tossed Albert Wesker to the other side. Takuma backflipped several times to keep his distance as he got into his stance. Using his strength, Takuma dealt two devastating blows to Wesker's chest. Following up, Takuma executed a powerful side kick the face. That only caused Albert Wesker to stumble back a bit.  
  
"Ko'oh Ken!" Takuma shouted as he shot a blue ball of energy that connected with Wesker's chest.  
  
"Ack, damn!" Wesker said stumbling back some.  
  
"Zanretsu Ken!" Takuma yelled as he approached Wesker as he executed a machinegun like horizontal chop that kept him in the air. He finished off the move with a rising elbow strike. That caused Wesker to stumble back.  
  
"You'll regret that, Mr. Karate." Wesker said as he gave an evil laugh.  
  
Takuma remained silent as he executed his Hien Shippu Kyaku as he flew forward to execute a flying side kick and then another side kick with the other leg. He then nailed Wesker with a jump back kick.  
  
"Shoran Kyaku!!!" Takuma yelled charging forward and grabbing Wesker. Afterwards, he drilled his knees repeatedly into the gut like he was riding a bicycle. It was finished off with a jump side kick.  
  
"You're done for, Wesker!" Takuma anounced as he executed his powerful gut punch called a Moko Burai Gan.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me." Wesker said.  
  
"I'll meet you again. Ryoto Ranbu!!!!!" Takuma shouted as he charged Wesker and executed a fury of fast and powerful attacks. Afterwards, he finished off with a powerful big orange fireball. Wesker was then ejected off the train.  
  
At the same time, Hunk finished destroying the rest of the soldiers that pursued them. Conveniently, the train arrived at the station as everybody leaped off the train. Tofu, Takuma Sakazaki, Leona Heidern, Clark Steel, Ralf Jones, K', Maxima, Whip, and Hunk stood there.  
  
Outside, they were met by Robert Garcia and the others. The group were amazed by Hunk's new transformation. He wasn't his old self anymore. Instead, he looked more badass.  
  
Everybody else was staring and gaping at Tofu who was a hunk of beancurd with arms and hands. Nobody could figure out how Tofu came to be. He just hopped off to his own direction. He left Hunk a note. "Be back later" said the note.  
  
"Later, Tofu" Hunk replied.  
  
"Can any of you explain what was going on?" Leona asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be me" Hunk said.  
  
"Where should we talk about this?" Whip asked.  
  
"I know of a place" Hunk said.  
  
Ken Master's Hotel Penthouse  
  
Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, and Ken Masters stood there as they looked at Hunk. Sherry was in another room watching TV with Mel Masters. Hunk explained the situation to the others.  
  
"So you're the STARS members" Leona said.  
  
"Yeah, the one and only" said Chris.  
  
"We're not STARS, but we survived Raccoon City" Leon stated.  
  
"We're investigating Umbrella, too" Ralf said.  
  
"It's about time other people started to investigate" Chris said with a sigh.  
  
"Look at you, Hunk" Claire said astonishingly at his new form.  
  
"This is your 'shin' form, Hunk" Takuma stated to his former pupil.  
  
"My true form?" Hunk asked.  
  
"Yes, you at your truest and most powerful form" Takuma said.  
  
"Anyway, how many people are investigating Umbrella?" Chris asked.  
  
"There's a long list" Clark said.  
  
"We still got a bit of time" Chris said.  
  
"Let's see. There's Interpol, there's that top secret international agency that you currently work for, British MI-6, United Nations, numerous foreign government agencies, Delta Red, United States Armed Forces, numerous police agencies, us-the Ikaris, and a bunch more" Ralf said to Chris.  
  
"Wow." Chris said.  
  
Briefing Room  
  
It was about nine o'clock in the morning. About two hours before the first matches of the day. Everybody involved with investigating Umbrella were seated inside. Heidern was asked to give the briefing.  
  
The briefing room was dark as everybody watched the projector screen on images of Umbrella's dealings. At one table sat the STARS and other survivors. Seated around were Leon S. Kennedy, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliviera, Barry Burton, Ark Thompson, and Rebecca Chambers. They already knew the protocol. Basically, they waited for everybody else to be briefed.  
  
At another table sat Chun-Li Xiang, William Guile, Charlie Nash, and Rolento Schugerg. They were briefed a few days earlier about Umbrella. Sitting along with them was Captain Sawada.  
  
At another table sat the Ikaris that comprised of Leona Heidern, Ralf Jones, Clark Steel, and Whip. Agent Eagle and Cammy White sat at another table together. They were getting briefed more on the Umbrella situation. Seth, Vanessa, Whip, and Lin sat there listening to the briefing.  
  
The last table seated were Blue Mary Ryan and Kevin Rian. Both were recently dealt in by the Ikaris.  
  
"We have the proof of the Umbrella Corporation. But, we don't have a way to prove it to the public" Heidern stated.  
  
"How was the info we provided you?" Jill asked.  
  
"It helped us to some extent, Miss Valentine" Heidern stated. "We've been instructed to compare notes on the whole thing. Each of us has done our own digging up."  
  
"How did you get your information?" Chris asked.  
  
"By a private investigator named Dante Sparda."  
  
"Dante stuck his neck out getting us this info taken from Birkin's home" Heidern stated to the group.  
  
"This man is Albert Wesker" Heidern stated as the screen had Wesker's bio on. Each person took a very good look at him. Chris and the other survivors knew Wesker perfectly well. Wesker was one devious bastard.  
  
"Wesker. I've heard all sorts of stuff on him" Guile said.  
  
"As do I. I did some mercenary work for HCF. Gathering intellegence" Lin said.  
  
"Information you provided on HCF was quite helpful" Heidern said.  
  
"We now know how dangerous the situation is after knowing more about Wesker" Heidern added. Heidern continued on with the briefing.  
  
"He can say hi to my former comrades that he killed." Chris said.  
  
"We also have the notes of Dr. Birkin and Dr. Marcus' research" Chun-Li added.  
  
"If this is the case. Everybody here in Osaka are in grave danger" Heidern added.  
  
"Feels more sinister than NESTS" Seth added.  
  
"Even Bison wouldn't stoop that low" Charlie added.  
  
"Okay, everybody dismissed. Get whatever needs to be done before the start of today's matches" Heidern said dimissing everyone from the room. 


	62. Bonus Chapter 3 Ikari Briefing

Ikari Briefing  
  
Ikari HQ, Several Days Ago  
  
The four Ikaris sat around a table in the dark classified briefing room. Heidern stood at the opposite side as he pointed out to the screen. He was showing them images on the projector. They have fought against the NESTS Cartel. Now, they had a mission to investigate the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. The graphics were very grizzly.  
  
"This dates from four years back," Heidern stated as he showed them pictures of the victims in these very grizzly killings.  
  
Ralk Jones cringed some as he took a good look. He hasn't eaten yet at all. His eyes were focused on that picture. After looking at the image, his appetite was lost for the day. This wasn't how he wanted to start the day off.  
  
"Results of Umbrella's illegal experimentations..." Heidern stated.  
  
The thought of wanting to throw up came to Whip's mind. This was more twisted than what NESTS was doing in the first place. Heidern then showed an image of the mangled body of a young female hiker that was fished out from the lake.  
  
"Damn... I can count out breakfast now..." Ralf said to himself.  
  
He was looking forward to a big breakfast. Now, Ralf wasn't able to eat it due to watching these graphic pictures. Ralf was feeling sorry for that female hiker. Umbrella has crossed the line one too many times. It was so bad that now the government enlisted the help of the Ikaris.  
  
"Due to the restless public, a team was sent in to investigate" Heidern added.  
  
"What happened to them?" Leona asked intrigued by all of this information.  
  
"I'll get to that" Heidern replied to his adopted daughter.  
  
Photo dossiers of STARS Bravo Team were placed on the screen. They saw the pictures of Enrico Marini, Kevin Dooley, Edward Dewey, Forest Speyer, Richard Aiken, Kenneth Sullivan, and Rebecca Chambers. Everybody, except for Rebecca had 'KIA' in red letters over their photos.  
  
"How'd she survive all that?" Whip asked.  
  
"Seems that when Bravo's chopper crashed..." the man said as he showed them a photo of Billy Coen. The man had KIA on his photo.  
  
"Billy Coen? I used to serve under him" replied Clark Steel.  
  
"He was supposed to undergo the death penalty in Raccoon City."  
  
"He was?" Clark asked astonishingly. He was quite shocked to hear that just now. The man felt that he knew Billy well enough.  
  
"Taken by surprise, aren't you?" Heidern asked rhetorically.  
  
"Yeah... you can say that, sir" Clark said taking a deep sigh.  
  
"What was his crime?" asked Leona.  
  
"He was convicted for the mass murder of twenty-three villagers in Africa" Heidern replied.  
  
Clark immediately rose from his seat, "that's bullshit!"  
  
"Clark, calm down" Whip retorted.  
  
"I know Billy... He's not like that" Clark added trying to defend Billy.  
  
"Maybe he's not. Who knows..." Heidern said.  
  
"Go on, sir" Ralf said.  
  
"The wagon taking Billy was attacked. MPs were killed. They assumed that it was Billy who killed them. Apparently, Billy was killed."  
  
"Damn, that's worst than the death penalty" Clark replied. It said that Billy was dead. Clark knew Billy better than that. Billy's alive out there somewhere Clark thought to himself.  
  
"From Rebecca's report, she learned about the Progenator Virus created by a Doctor James Marcus" Hiedern stated as Marcus' picture was on the screen. Some tapes were confiscated from a secret facility not far from where Marcus had a mansion that was used as a lab. "These security tapes were confiscated not long ago from a facility that hasn't been used in years."  
  
The four Ikaris sat back and watched the footage. It was quite shocking. They couldn't believe their eyes that this young man was Dr. James Marcus. He stood there in that funny robe. The man was talking to both William Birkin and Albert Wesker. The group spent a good two hours going through the footage. They saw the viral infected baboons.  
  
"That's disturbing..." Whip said shaking her head slowly.  
  
"Who'd do such a thing?" Leona asked. She loved animals.  
  
"They're a heartless corporation, what'd you expect?" Ralf asked in rhetoric.  
  
"This was the night before. Rebecca made it out alive to investigate Spencer Mansion. By then, most of Bravo was wiped out."  
  
The pictures of STARS Alpha team came on the screen. They showed the pictures of Brad Vickers, Jill Valentine, Joseph Frost, Albert Wesker, Barry Burton, and Chris Redfield. Everybody else except for Chris, Jill, and Barry had KIA stamped on their pictures.  
  
"Seems that Wesker was working for Umbrella the whole time" Heidern said.  
  
"He sounds like a bastard" Leona added.  
  
"Too bad he's dead..." Clark said having the urge to snap someone's neck.  
  
"Yeah... Indeed it is..." Heidern said as he carried on with the briefing.  
  
"Corporate greed, redefined..." Whip commented as she sipped her water.  
  
"Both mansions exploded at the end. Most of the evidence was destroyed... Nobody would believe them due to some evidence tampering" Heidern said.  
  
"How'd they manage to tamper with it?" Leona asked.  
  
"Good question, Umbrella literally owns Raccoon City" he replied in a cold tone.  
  
"They do?" asked Whip.  
  
"Yeah, Umbrella employed many people. They wouldn't want to go back on their employers... They're very dangerous people to mess with."  
  
"They're just like NESTS" Whip angrily commented.  
  
"Yeah..." Clark added.  
  
"Seems that the chief of police, Brian Irons worked for Umbrella."  
  
"That makes it obvious" Leona added.  
  
"Kind of reminds me of the clone of Zero who masqueraded as Ling..." Ralf said.  
  
"Yeah, that complete psychopath... He wiped out part of Southtown" Clark stated with a vindictive tone of voice.  
  
"Get focused..." Heidern ordered.  
  
"Sir!" replied all of them.  
  
"Good... Seems that Irons was tampering with the evidence. It really messed up STARS' investigation. They were looked upon as insane. The group was suspended."  
  
"What happened to them now?" Ralf asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Heidern asked.  
  
"Carry on, sir" insisted Leona.  
  
"All right, I will. Chris Redfield hid out. He set out for Europe to go to Umbrella's main headquarters" Heidern informed the group. There was a lot to talk about. "Jill Valentine stayed behind... But, the city fell victim to the T-Virus."  
  
"Great... More biological weapons... Whoopy for pestilence..." Leona cheered with as much sarcasm as she could provide.  
  
"Yeah, the people turned into zombies" Heidern replied.  
  
"Yeah, saw it on the news about the city getting nuked" Ralf replied.  
  
"At the same time, a rookie police officer named Leon S. Kennedy managed to get enough dirt on Umbrella" Heidern added. He laughed some, "seems that the FBI was doing some investigations on Brian Irons already. Internal affairs was on to him as well."  
  
"They came one second too late" Ralf added.  
  
"Brad Vickers would've survived... But, he ran into Umbrella's weapon known as the Nemesis" Heidern said as a picture of Nemesis was present.  
  
"Whoa..." Whip said as she gaped at the picture.  
  
"Looks intimidating" Ralf said.  
  
"Then there's the UBCS members" Heidern added.  
  
"UBCS?" asked Leona.  
  
Heidern would have to explain what UBCS was, "they're the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service... in blunt terms, Umbrella's mercenary squads."  
  
"Mercs, just like us" Clark replied with a laugh.  
  
"During that time, there was the G-Virus."  
  
"G-Virus, good lord..." Leona commented.  
  
"Uggghhhhhh... Umbrella really are bastards" Clark added.  
  
"Indeed, they are..." Heidern added.  
  
"How did we obtain this information on Umbrella?" Whip asked.  
  
"I'll get to that soon... Another survivor was named Claire Redfield, the sister of Chris Redfield" Heidern stated to the group.  
  
"Then there was a criminal spy named Ada Wong, who's MIA" Clark said looking at the next picture.  
  
After another good half hour, the group got the feel about the whole Umbrella conspiracy. They were asked to join in this joint investigation.  
  
"We got this info from a private investigator named Dante Sparda... He was hired by a client to look into William Birkin, the creator of both the T and G-Viruses. Found a lot of interesting stuff in Birkin's home" Heirdern said as he passed out copies of packets and folders.  
  
"What's this?" Ralf asked.  
  
"Stuff on Umbrella. I suggest you look it over" Heidern suggested to the group.  
  
"Who else is in this?" Clark asked.  
  
"There's Interpol, MI-6, Delta Red, Armed Forces, various government agencies, US-STRATCOM, and us..." Heidern said.  
  
"Who're the operatives?" Leona asked.  
  
"For Interpol, they've assigned one of their best operatives... Chun-Li Xiang" Heidern stated.  
  
"I've heard of her. She's one of the best. Joined after her father was murdered. Inspector Dorai Xiang" Leona said. She could empathize with Chun-Li both of them lost their fathers. Goenitz murdered Leona's father while M. Bison murdered Chun-Li's.  
  
"For MI-6, we have Agent Eagle... A highly skilled stick fighter. Was in the first Street Fighter tournament. Still has his edge" said an impressed Heidern after reading his service record.  
  
"Wow..." Clark said with a whistle.  
  
"From Delta Red, we have Cammy White. William Guile, Charlie Nash, Captain Sawada, and Rolento Schugerg are from the armed forces... The list goes on" Heidern said.  
  
"That serious" Whip commented.  
  
"Yeah... We leave for Japan in just six days" Heidern said.  
  
"What do we do then?" asked Clark.  
  
"From what we've heard... Umbrella attempts to infiltrate this year's Millennium Tournament" informed Heidern.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Dismissed" Heidern said as he dismissed the four Ikaris as they left the room.  
  
The four of them walked down the hall as they conversed amongst themselves. Ralf straggled behind as he tried to stomach what he's just seen.  
  
"I'm in the mood for breakfast" Leona said.  
  
"Me too" Clark added as he rubbed his tummy.  
  
"I'm in..." Whip said.  
  
"What about you, Ralf?" Clark asked.  
  
"I think I'll pass..." Ralf replied. He had already lost his appetite.  
  
"What? You've been waiting all day for this" Leona said.  
  
"I change my mind... I'm gonna do some investigating of my own" Ralf said as he took a different route. He headed for the exit.  
  
"What's up with him?" Leona asked.  
  
"Probably lost his appetite..." Whip replied.  
  
"Oh..." Leona said.  
  
Cafeteria  
  
The three of them were seated together as they ate. They felt entitled to it after a very long briefing from Heidern. It was unfortunately that Ralf left to do his own part of the investigation. Ralf really had lost his appetite after looking at those gruesome pictures of cannibalized humans. Those images really made Ralf sick to his stomach.  
  
The three of them were busy eating their big breakfast. Leona was eating slices of fresh fruit. Whip was eating pastries, while Clark had some bacon, eggs, pancake, toast, and sausages. Ralf was the main meat eater of the group. But due to those pictures, Ralf lost his appetite for the day.  
  
"Wow, Ralf must be really sick" Leona stated.  
  
"He'll get over it" Clark said.  
  
"Should we save Ralf some food?" Whip asked.  
  
"Nah... You snooze you lose..." Clark said as he continued eating.  
  
"That's not very fair..."  
  
"Life's never fair" Clark said.  
  
"Indeed, it's not..." Whip said as she took a few of Clark's pancakes away.  
  
"Hey!!!" Clark retorted.  
  
"Like you said, life's never fair" Whip said as she laughed some.  
  
"So, what was Billy like?" Leona asked.  
  
"A damn good soldier..." Clark said.  
  
"Oh?" Whip asked.  
  
"Yeah... Could've made a good mercenary" Clark replied.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I could remember it... Eight years ago... Before the first KOF..."  
  
Brazil, 8 Years Ago  
  
"Captain Steel, this here is Lieutenent Billy Coen... Graduated from Marine ROTC" said Clark's commanding officer as he introduced Billy to Clark.  
  
"Sir" Billy replied as he gave Clark a salute.  
  
"Lieutenant" Clark replied giving Billy a salute.  
  
"He will be working with you along this mission, Captain" replied the commander.  
  
"Let's see what you got" Clark said to Billy.  
  
Jungle Path  
  
This was a two-man mission. Ralf Jones wasn't available. It was just Clark Steel and Billy Coen. The mission was to infiltrate and destroy the main supply depot and main source of income on the rebel base. It was about six-something in the morning. The sun was closely rising. Both of them had to complete the mission and get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
They would be parachuted about five miles east of the encampment. Upon landing, the two men would leave behind the parachutes. After the mission, they would escape via the river path to the dry path. Then, they would jog to the rendevous point and meet the hovercraft.  
  
It was just Clark Steel and Billy Coen. This would be Clark's final mission before going into business for himself as a mercenary. Clark was armed with an AK-47 while Billy was armed with an M-16A2. Both men traversed the river stream. Behind them were a trail of explosions. Mainly caused by Billy Coen. They continued to traverse down the river to the rendevous point.  
  
"How far to the rendevous point?" Clark asked.  
  
"About six miles more..." Billy replied as he aimed his rifle from left to right. Quickly, he grabbed Clark and pulled the man down with him into the water. They soon were met with a hail of bullets from the opposing force.  
  
Emerging from the water, Billy aimed and fired off his rifle taking out three enemy soldiers. He proceeded upwards as Clark covered him.  
  
"Keep moving, I'll cover you!!!" Clark yelled.  
  
"Right!!!" Billy yelled back as he proceeded forward taking out more enemy soldiers. Moving quickly forward, Billy pulled out several grenades with the pins yanked out and threw them into the bushes and ducked back inside.  
  
Seconds later, explosions erupted as many enemy soldiers flew around engulfed in flames. Billy proceeded forward as he droped the empty magazine and quickly inserted a new magazine inside. Moving forward, Billy had to fight against the rushing current. Moving to his right, Billy kept his back to the tree as he used it for cover. A hail of bullets flew right past him.  
  
Turning around, Billy stepped out and fired at the opposing soldiers. Billy charged forward as he emptied half his clip on a small squad of enemy soldiers. Popping out another grenade, Billy threw it and jumped back into the water to avoid the blast that erupted several seconds later.  
  
Billy came out from the water again as he fired at more enemy soldiers. Quickly, Clark caught up with Billy Coen as they both covered each other's backs against the enemy. Another magazine was ejected from his rifle as another magazine was placed inside.  
  
"They don't give up, do they?" Billy asked rhetorically.  
  
"They don't get the message" Clark replied as they both continued firing at the enemy soldiers. Both of them continued to advance forth taking out as many enemy soldiers as they could. It was a very long path down the river. Both men had destroyed a rebel base hours earlier. They were being pursued by the enemy soldiers the whole time.  
  
"This isn't getting us nowhere..." Billy replied with double negatives.  
  
"Use a grenade round" Clark instructed.  
  
"Right..." he replied as he quickly placed a grenade round into the M-203 that was placed on the M-16A2 assault rifle. Pulling the trigger, Billy sent an exploding grenade round that cleared the path for the both of them.  
  
Both of them took another good hour and a half to make it from the river. Now they were on the dry path. The two of them had to make haste to make it to the rendevous point. Billy kept to the front while Clark covered from behind. Loud gunfire followed the two of them. Soon, they found themselves out of ammo.  
  
"We're almost there" Billy said.  
  
"Yeah, but we're not there yet" Clark replied as they ran forward trying to avoid as many confrontations as possible.  
  
The two of them were soon cut off by eight men. Both soldiers stopped in their tracks as they slowly lowered their weapons to the ground. Clark and Billy got into their fighting stances.  
  
"I hope you can fight good as you can shoot, kid" Clark said to Billy.  
  
"Yeah... We'll see" Billy replied.  
  
The enemy soldiers looked like common thugs. Slowly, they took out their knives and circled around the two of them.  
  
Clark ran forward and grabbed an enemy soldier soldier tossing him to the other side. Grabbing the head, he immediately snapped the neck. Crouching down, Clark executed a long-range sweep knocking down another soldier.  
  
At the same time, Billy executed a jump side kick that sent another soldier down. Rushing forward, Billy mounted himself on top of the soldier and snapped the neck area. Quickly, Billy got to his feet and dodged a running stab from another soldier. Moving forward, Billy placed the soldier in a sleeper hold suffocating him to death.  
  
Four soldiers down and four more to do. Clark executed his Gattling Attack that sent another enemy soldier flying into the air. Billy knocked another soldier down to the ground with a well placed spinning hook kick.  
  
"Woooyaaaaa!!!" Clark yelled as he grabbed another enemy soldier and executed a Super Argentine Backbreaker crushing a soldier as he landed on the ground.  
  
Billy sent the last soldier to the ground with a flying knee strike and a guillotine choke. All eight soldiers were out of the way. The two picked up their weapons and ran down the dry path. Running as fast as they could, the two of them were blocked off by a group of enemies with their weapons aimed at them.  
  
"How many grenades do you have?" Clark asked.  
  
"One more..." Billy said as he pulled the pin off his last one and rolled it forward.  
  
"Take cover..." Clark said as the two of them took shelter behind a tree. They heard yells and screams that were followed by a brief explosion.  
  
"I saw motorcycles, let's take them!"  
  
"I like the way you think" Clark said as the two of them ran forward. The motorcycles were uninhabited as they hopped on. Hitting the ignition, both hit the gas as they sped off down the dirt road. What was left of the soldiers returned and hopped onto their vehicles and pursued the two of them.  
  
"We should reach the point much quicker" Billy stated.  
  
"Good, because we're being followed and shot at" Clark replied as he ducked under as shots flew inches over his head. Both hit the gas as they drove up a hill and leaped off before landing. They were still being pursued as they were almost to the point.  
  
"We're there!!! Veer left!!!" Billy yelled as he transferred his weight to the left as he made a turn. Clark quickly followed as the two of them went down the trail. Soon, both men found themselves at the rendevous point. Parking the motorcycles, both Billy and Clark ditched them and ran forward.  
  
"There's the hovercraft" Clark said as both men jumped into the water and started to swim for it. The soldiers made it to the rendevoud point as they started firing at the two men who were swimming. They had to take a deeper dive to avoid the bullets.  
  
It was a close call as they saw bullets enter the water that passed right by them with a trail left behind. One of them grazed Billy's right arm. It hurted like hell; but, Billy had to suck it up. Both men swam further and further until they reached the hovercraft. Quickly, both men climbed on as the driver immediately pulled away.  
  
"Damn... That hurt..." Billy said sitting back. The medic had to wrap a bandage around Billy's wound. The mission was over.  
  
"How you feeling, Lieutenant?" Clark asked.  
  
"Never been better..." Billy replied with a laugh.  
  
"Your first mission?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, my third mission. They had me doing a tour of duty around South America."  
  
"My final mission... Now I can get out of working for the government" Clark said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Headquarters  
  
"Well, be seeing you..." Clark said as he stood there in civilian clothes.  
  
"Yeah..." Billy said dressed in his class A uniform.  
  
"Where are you off to now?" Clark asked.  
  
"They're sending me to join a unit that's in the Middle East."  
  
"That should get you a lot of action" Clark replied with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah... It was good serving with you, Clark."  
  
"Pleasure is mine, Lieutenant Coen" Clark said as he gave the man a salute.  
  
"Thanks" Billy replied.  
  
"You got good instincts, you'll make a good leader" Clark said as he walked off.  
  
"What will you be doing now?" asked Billy.  
  
"Hmmm, I just started a job as a mercenary. From now on, I go into business for myself" Clark replied.  
  
"Good idea..." Billy said as he walked his own way.  
  
Cafeteria  
  
"I kept in touch with Billy..." Clark said.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing..." Leona replied taking a bite out of a banana.  
  
"Too bad he's dead" Whip said.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I bet he would make a good soldier" Leona added.  
  
"I could've got Heidern to offer Billy a job here..." Clark said.  
  
"Past is the past, can't do anything to change that" Whip said.  
  
"Who believes in zombies, anyway?" Leona asked.  
  
"Today's world, anything's possible" Clark said taking a bite of his crispy bacon.  
  
"Yeah... Like NESTS... Orochi... M. Bison..." Whip stated as the list went on.  
  
"Point taken..." Leona said taking a bite out of chopped cantalope.  
  
"You think Ralf will get over it?" asked Whip taking a bite out of her pancake.  
  
"Pretty much..." Clark said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right" Clark replied. But in the back of his mind, Clark knew that Billy was still alive. He was convinced that Billy wasn't dead. Billy was alive out there somewhere. That was one guy who would not lay down and die.  
  
Meanwhile, Ralf was walking down the busy streets of Southtown. He saw a building that was under construction. Seemed that Umbrella was making another facility right there in Southtown. Ralf ignored it and walked off. He would have his battle against the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"What kind of people would profit from such destruction?" Ralf asked himself. Even NESTS wouldn't do a thing like that.  
  
K' and Whip's Apartment, Night  
  
K', Whip, and Maxima were sitting around a table together having a few drinks. Whip was filling the two of them in on what the mission was. She let them look at the information that Heidern passed out to her earlier at the briefing.  
  
"I can imagine why Ralf would lose his appetite this morning" Maxima said processing the pictures through his internal scanners.  
  
"You sure this is real?" K' asked looking through the pictures impassionately. At the same time, he was chowing down on some beef jerky.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't be eating processed food" Whip said.  
  
"I'm going to ignore that" K' replied.  
  
"I remember hearing about Umbrella years back" Maxima stated.  
  
"You going to go online or something?" K' asked as he laughed a bit.  
  
Maxima looked up his internal databases as he looked up as much data as he could on the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. He found all sorts of information on certain people.  
  
"Interesting..." Maxima said.  
  
"What is it, Max?" Whip asked.  
  
"Look up Alexia Ashford, Ozwell Spencer, Annette Birkin, Alfred Ashford, Lisa Trevor, and Alexander Ashford" Maxima said to the two of them.  
  
"Who are they?" K' asked with no concern.  
  
"Don't mind him" Whip added.  
  
The group then got to the digging up. Maxima even managed to pull up a copy of Trevor's notes. The person who wrote them was a man named George Trevor. He was the architect who built the mansion for Ozwell Spencer. It was going to be a very long night.  
  
"I'm bored..." K' blurted out.  
  
"Deal with it" Whip replied.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the videostore and rent some stuff..." K' said getting up from his seat.  
  
"Get us a few pizza..." Maxima said giving K' a few $20s.  
  
"Alright..." K' said.  
  
"No violent movies" Whip said.  
  
"And no chick flicks" Maxima added. Both Whip and Maxima looked at each other.  
  
"Comedy, then..." K' said as he took the $20s and headed out the door.  
  
"I have a bad feeling when that Umbrella building becomes fully constructed" Whip stated.  
  
"Yeah... Who knows what secret hideous research they'll be doing" Maxima added to the statement.  
  
"Y'know, if that happens..." Whip said as Maxima added.  
  
"Southtown could be the next Raccoon City disaster" Maxima added.  
  
First it was NESTS, now it would soon be the dark and mysterious Umbrella Corporation. They would find their answers at this year's Millennium Tournament that would come up in a few days. 


	63. Bonus Chapter 4 Lucky Glauber

Lucky Glauber back into the Light  
  
(a/n- A few references to Resident Evil 2. Can you guess some? They're hard to find.)  
  
Lucky's Apartment, Nine Days Ago  
  
Lucky Glauber sat there in his apartment. He was still a young and fast basketball player. But, he was a skilled streetfighter who incorporated his basketball skills and Karate into his own unique style. The young African-American drifted in thoughts. They were only in one KOF tournament. Three of them fought valiantly; but, they were defeated by the Japan Team that consisted of Kyo Kusanagi, Goro Daimon, and Benimaru Nikaido.  
  
He was currently watching TV after a really long workout. Lucky wanted to keep in shape just in case he had another game or would be asked to participate in another KOF. He still made money off of numerous endorsements for basketball and other athletic gear. Sitting back wearing nothing but a pair of denim shorts, Lucky flipped the channel. He found one advertisement that caught his attention.  
  
This was the advertisement to promote this year's 2002 Millennium Tournament. Fighters from across the world would be competing in this tournament. He saw pictures of Kyo Kusanagi, Ryu Hoshi, Iori Yagami, and K' on the TV.  
  
"Damn... I guess I won't be competing in that tournament either" Lucky said with a look of disappointment.  
  
He wanted to leave Southtown but can't now. There was a new found obligation for Lucky Glauber now. He wasn't able to compete in the last few KOFs because of Brian Battler's constant training to get the team into the Super Bowl. From his friend Terry Bogard, Lucky had heard all sorts of stuff about the NESTS Cartel. Two years ago, Clone Zero used the Zero Cannon to wipe out a part of Southtown. Lucky happened to live nearby there.  
  
"Damn NESTS..." Lucky said to himself.  
  
Thinking to himself, he felt he could've lent a helping hand to take those power-hungry psychopaths on. But that was the past. This year's KOF had already past. However, he received his next opportunity. The day before, he had received an invitation through the mail. He assumed it was a joke since 2002's KOF had already past.  
  
"What in the..."  
  
Reading the invite, it appeared that it was very legitimate. It was official, Lucky Glauber was invited to compete in this year's Millennium Tournament. He might even get that long awaited rematch with Kyo Kusanagi of the Kusanagi clan.  
  
That wasn't his main concern...  
  
His main concern was sticking it to the dreaded NESTS cartel. Lucky Glauber wanted to go after them for destroying the city he was raised in. No way in hell that Lucky would let them get away with what they had done. He especially wanted to go after Clone Zero for using the Zero Cannon in the first place. With the invitiation, Lucky had newfound vigor to go out.  
  
Quickly, Lucky rushed into his closet and donned on his trademark outfit. First was his purple shorts, his yellow and black basketball shoes, his basketball tanktop, his top, and his purple cap that was worn backwards. He was ready. Lucky was going to the courts to shoot some hoops.  
  
"Osaka, Japan... here I come" Lucky said as he exited his apartment. Locking up, Lucky proceeded down the hallway and out of the apartment building.  
  
Basketball Court  
  
Terry Bogard was walking down the street as he passed by the courts. It was one of his old friends, Lucky Glauber who was shooting hoops. Entering the court, Terry approached Lucky.  
  
"Lucky Glauber?" Terry asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Lucky asked as he turned around and saw Terry Bogard standing there.  
  
"It is you!!!" Terry exclaimed.  
  
"Terry? Damn, it's been a long time!" Lucky said as they approached each other and gave each other a strong firm handshake and hug.  
  
"I know, how have you been?" Terry asked.  
  
"Been good... Numerous companies asked me to do numerous endorsements" Lucky replied with a laugh.  
  
"I saw the one where you endorsed Burger Kong" Terry said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, hey... Don't diss the Kong" Lucky said jokingly. He continued, "no really, the food's okay."  
  
"Okay? That stuff's great" Terry added. Both of them laughed it off. Grabbing Lucky's basketball, Terry made a shot as Lucky quickly grabbed it.  
  
"You're still good" Lucky said. Backing away some, Lucky made another shot.  
  
"Yeah... I play a few games when I travel around..." Terry said.  
  
"Where you goin this time?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Osaka, Japan... A ship is headed there, tonight. I'm entering this year's Millennium Tournament" Terry asked with concern. He knew that Geese Howard was going to be there.  
  
"You wouldn't believe this; but, I got an invite too" Lucky replied.  
  
"You did? That's good... I'm glad that can compete" Terry said with a happier tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah... I feel bad that I could compete in the last few KOF tournaments. NESTS really messed up this city" Lucky said with a bit of sorrow.  
  
"Yeah, I feel ya..." Terry replied as he shot another hoop.  
  
"I wonder if NESTS will be there, too" Lucky wondered.  
  
"Possibly... Wouldn't be surprised" Terry stated.  
  
"I hope they are... I wanna get my hands on them!" Lucky said with a bit of rage.  
  
"Easy there, Lucky. I got beef with them, too. Let's take them on together" Terry offered.  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Lucky said making another shot.  
  
"Try one of your trick shots" Terry said.  
  
"Man, I haven't tried one of them in the longest time..." Lucky said to Terry.  
  
"Go on, try it" Terry said.  
  
"All right, I'll do it" Lucky replied as he stepped back a bit. Taking his ball, he slammed it on the asphault that was a few feet ahead of him. The ball bounced forward as it started to ricochet as it hit the brick wall and bounced off another brick wall.  
  
"Oh shit!" Terry yelled as he quickly ducked with the ball flying past him. The ball bounced around as it made the basket.  
  
"He shoots, he scores!!!" Lucky anounced sticking his fist up in the air.  
  
"You got it" Terry said.  
  
"Thanks, Terry" Lucky replied with confidence.  
  
"You get free food at Burger Kong?" Terry asked.  
  
"You know it" Lucky replied with laughter.  
  
"You better hook me up" Terry jokingly replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Anything for a friend" Lucky asked.  
  
"Thanks" Terry replied.  
  
"How's your brother?" Lucky asked.  
  
"He's back in Japan training at the Shiranui Dojo... Mai's trying to get Andy to marry her" Terry said with a laugh.  
  
Lucky couldn't help himself but laugh as well. "You know the meaning of you're complete when married?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Terry asked.  
  
"I heard it holds true. Meaning, once we get married... we're done for" Lucky replied as they both felt the need to laugh at that one. Andy would be done for once he gets married to Mai.  
  
"Oh God, that's a good one" Terry said as they both continued to laugh.  
  
"Thanks... I see that a lot when a bunch of my friends got married" Lucky said.  
  
"You might want to add me to the board" Terry insisted.  
  
"Oh, who's your ball and chain?" Lucky jokingly asked the man.  
  
"Blue Mary" Terry said.  
  
"Blue Mary? Oh, yeah... I remember you two been going out for the longest time" Lucky replied.  
  
"Yeah... I'm gonna propose to her after the tournament" Terry added.  
  
"Whoa... You got such balls to do that shit in public... But, I wish you the best of luck" Lucky replied giving Terry his support.  
  
"Thanks" Terry said.  
  
"Yo, I'll help you go after Geese Howard as well" Lucky added.  
  
"Thanks" Terry added.  
  
"What are friends for?" Lucky rhetorically asked.  
  
"Hooking their friends up with food?" Terry asked jokingly with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Lucky replied as they both laughed it up.  
  
Flashback-  
  
It was just Lucky Glauber and Kyo Kusanagi standing there. The rest of their respective teams were down for the count. Goro Daimon and Benimaru Nikaido sat in the back cheering for Kyo Kusanagi while Brian Battler and Heavy D were cheering for Lucky Glauber. The two of them stood there.  
  
"You're good..." Lucky said as he stood there in front of Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
"You too, Glauber" Kyo replied.  
  
"Want to get this over with, Kusanagi?" Lucky asked in rhetoric.  
  
"You bet..." Kyo replied to Lucky's question.  
  
"Game on!!!" Lucky yelled as both fighters charged at each other.  
  
"I'm going to win this!!!" Kyo exclaimed.  
  
"The hell you will!!!" Lucky replied.  
  
Kyo charged and executed a side snap kick to Lucky who moved to his right to execute a roundhouse kick with the left leg. The kick was blocked as Kyo nailed Lucky in the gut with a jumping knee strike to the gut. This caused Lucky to lose a bit of air; but, the fighter wasn't out of the picture yet. Moving his head forward, he whacked Kyo Kusanagi in the face with a powerful headbutt. This caused Kyo to stumble back some.  
  
Approaching Kyo, Lucky threw a kick to the shins that caused the Kusanagi flame wielder to hop on one foot for a few seconds. As Kyo hopped, he turned his body in a 180 degree motion and executed a back thrust kick to Lucky's chest.  
  
This caused Lucky to stumble back some as he tried to regain his balance. With Lucky trying to regain his balance, Kyo took the opportunity to try another move on him as he charged forward to execute a flying front kick. Lucky shifted his body weight forward as he rolled forward and under Kyo's kick. Shifting his body back, he was able to shoulder ram Kyo in the lower back area.  
  
Kyo lost his balanced as he landed on the ground and fell forward. Being good at falling, Kyo rolled forward and got to his feet. Turning around, Kyo rushed at Lucky Glauber who was still standing there. Kyo executed a left hook to Lucky who dodged and socked him in the stomach. As Kyo stumbled back, he nailed Lucky in the side with a fast spin kick.  
  
"Ack, damn!" Lucky yelled as he rolled to the side. He was on the ground. Immediately, Lucky got to his feet and dusted himself off. Running forward, he threw a fury of fast punches at Kyo Kusanagi. Kyo smacked away Lucky's straight punch, backed way from an upward punch, bent backwards to avoid Lucky's uppercut, ducked under Lucky's spinning back fist, and blocked Lucky's right cross.  
  
It was Kyo's turn as he threw punches of his own. Lucky was fast as well. He managed to jump away from Kyo's uppercut. The basketball player went to the left to dodge Kyo's elbow strike. Kyo's gut was left open as Lucky capitalized with a knee strike to the gut. The strike was hard that caused Kyo to somersault to the ground.  
  
Kyo crashed down hard but got up ready for more. Neither of them have even gotten started on the fight. The Japanese flame wielder moved forward and executed a quick back hand that Lucky managed to avoid by ducking. With Lucky ducking, Kyo executed a front kick that connected with the chin area. That caused Lucky to fly back a few feet as he hit the ground. It was a very hard hit that Lucky took as he slowly got up.  
  
Lucky leaped back to his feet and nailed Kyo with a front kick of his own. Charging forward, Lucky threw a spinning hook kick that nailed Kyo in the face. It temporarily dazed Kyo. But, it was more than enough time than what Lucky really needed.  
  
Approaching the dazed Kyo, Lucky Glauber threw a series of fast punches to the face, a spinning back fist, and a side thrust kick to the chest. Kyo flew back to the ground. Lucky approached as Kyo executed a footsweep that sent him to the ground.  
  
Falling back, Lucky rolled backwards to a back roll and got to his feet. To show off, Lucky executed a backflip. This really impressed the spectators who cheered wildly for the two fighters. Kyo charged forward as Lucky ducked down and executed a foot sweep of his own that sent the young Japanese fighter stumbling forward. Lucky stopped Kyo from falling with a series of roundhouse kicks to the chest and face. Spinning around, Lucky nailed Kyo in the neck with a well placed right hook kick.  
  
Kyo continued to stumble back as Lucky jumped down and did a horizontal angled kick to the top of his head. Landing on the ground, Lucky jumped forward to throw a punch to Kyo's forehead.  
  
For Kyo, it was time to take out the big guns. All he did was wait as Lucky jumped at him again. Smiling, Kyo stood there as his hands ignited.  
  
"Oh, damn!" Lucky exclaimed being caught off guard.  
  
"Oniyaki!!!" Kyo announced as he leapt upwards in the air and uppercutted Lucky with the crimson flames around him. Lucky was engulfed in flames before landing on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, that's the way to go!" Goro announced cheering on Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
"Damn..." Lucky said as he rolled slightly to the ground.  
  
Kyo landed and looked at Lucky Glauber. "Giving up, already?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Hell no..." Lucky replied as he got up to the ground. Dashing forward, he ducked under Kyo's flaming right hook and socked the gut area with a powerful gut punch. With Kyo holding his gut in place, Lucky brought his arm up and whacked the back of Kyo's head with a downward elbow strike.  
  
Lucky backed away as he allowed Kyo to get back to his feet. "Good... I'm going to enjoy this match" Kyo replied to Lucky.  
  
"Good, I know I am" Lucky replied.  
  
Both fighters were at it again. Kyo executed a hopping spinning roundhouse kicked that Lucky ducked under and moved forward to counter with an upward lift. Lucky lifted Kyo off the ground and sent him on his back again.  
  
"That's the way to go!" Brian exclaimed as cheered on Lucky Glauber.  
  
Moving forward, Lucky approached Kyo who immediately grabbed him. Using Lucky's momentum, Kyo tossed the man to the other side. Lucky didn't see that one coming. Both of them got up from the ground and charged at each other.  
  
"Now, time for me to show you what I got" Lucky said.  
  
"Just bring it" Kyo replied.  
  
"Aragami!!!" Kyo yelled as he nailed Lucky with a flaming fist.  
  
"Damn!" Lucky yelled as he was temporarily caught on fire.  
  
"Aragami!!!" Kyo yelled as he executed that same punch again.  
  
"No you don't Kusanagi!!!" Lucky yelled back as he jumped up again.  
  
"Damn, I forgot about that" Kyo said to himself.  
  
"Death Dunk!!!" Lucky yelled as he grabbed his basketball and threw it downward smacking Kyo hard against the face.  
  
"Umph..." Kyo said as he stumbled back.  
  
Lucky Glauber landed again as he approached Kyo with a fury of fast punches to the face. Kyo's face was slightly bruised. At the same time, so was Lucky's. Moving forward, Lucky threw a powerful uppercut to Kyo's chin. Both of them were at it again.  
  
Out of desperation, Kyo executed an axe kick that smacked the top of Lucky's head. Lucky was down on the ground from the force of Kyo's kick. Getting up, Lucky executed a fast front snap kick to Kyo's gut. Following up, Lucky threw a fast knee strike to the face.  
  
"Yeah, play time's over!" Lucky said as he executed a jump back kick to Kyo's gut.  
  
"What, were we playing?" Kyo asked as he nailed Lucky in the face with a spinning elbow jab.  
  
"Yeah, we were..." Lucky replied with a spinning side kick to Kyo's chest.  
  
"Now, I don't have to hold back..." Kyo replied with a roundhouse kick to Lucky's face.  
  
"No, you don't..." Lucky replied with a jump side kick to Kyo's chest.  
  
"Aragami!!!" Kyo yelled as he executed that same flaming punch.  
  
"Hell no... That shit won't work on me again!!!" Lucky replied as he leaped up about do his Death Shoot. But Kyo had another trick up his sleeve.  
  
"I knew you would do that move again" Kyo said.  
  
"What? You did?!" Lucky asked astonishingly.  
  
"Kono Kizu!!!" Kyo yelled as he followed up with an upward flaming punch. Kyo managed to nail Lucky as he caught on fire.  
  
"Ah, damn!" Lucky yelled.  
  
"Damn!" Heavy D yelled out.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Benimaru shouted.  
  
"Aragami!!" Kyo yelled as he executed that same flaming punch. Then he shouted "Yano Sabi!!!" as he executed a flaming elbow to the mid-section.  
  
Quickly, Lucky executed a back thrust kick to Kyo's face that caused the fighter to stumble back. Rushing forward, Lucky had another move he was going to execute.  
  
"Cyclone Break!!!" Lucky announced as he executed a twirling kick with a blue streak following behind seconds later.  
  
Kyo charged forward and nailed Lucky in the gut repeatedly with a series of fast punches. He then followed up with a flying knee strike and a jump back kick. "Kai!!!!" Kyo yelled as he hopped into the air and executed two front kicks that launched Lucky into the air.  
  
"Hikigane!!!" Kyo announced as he executed a dashing spin and a flaming upward punch that sent Lucky to the ground.  
  
"Hell Dunk!!!" Lucky yelled as he leapt up into the air with a rising knee taking Kyo with him. Afterwards, he slammed his opponent to the ground with an aerial axe kick.  
  
Kyo fell to the ground and got up immediately. Brushing himself off, he charged at Lucky with a powerful flying front snap kick.  
  
"Whooooooooooooo!" Lucky yelled as he executed his Lucky Vison teleport to the other side of Kyo. Jumping up, Lucky executed his Death Shoot as he smacked Kyo with the basketball.  
  
Kyo stopped in his tracks to feel the back of his head. "Aragami!!!" Kyo yelled. But Lucky's technique gave him the advantage.  
  
"Whooooooooooo!!!" Lucky yelled as he executed a side thrust kick to Kyo's upper back causing the Japanese fighter to stumble forward. As Kyo stumbled forward, Lucky had to take advantage. Taking the chance, Lucky executed his super technique.  
  
"Lucky Driver!!!!" Lucky yelled.  
  
"KYO, NOOOOOO!!!" Goro shouted.  
  
"We're gonna lose... We're gonna lose..." Benimaru said shaking his head repeatedly.  
  
Diving forward, Lucky spiralled upwards and drilled into Kyo. Doing a spinning handstand, Lucky executed a spinning helicopter kick and spiralled upwards into the air. Kyo was on the ground immediately. Slowly, Kyo stood his ground and kept his back to Lucky.  
  
Third time was a charm Lucky thought to himself. He would attempt to pull that same teleport move on Kyo Kusanagi again. "Whooooooooo!" he yelled as he teleported. He was in for a shock.  
  
Kyo managed to grab Lucky Glauber by the head. "Asobi wa owari da!!!" he said which was Japanese for 'Playtime is over!!!'. Kyo executed his most devastating technique, the Kamukura. As his whole body was engulfed in flames, Kyo executed a series Aragamis and Dokugamis. Afterwards, he executed an Oniyaki.  
  
Lucky was on the ground unconscious as Kyo stood there wincing in pain. The referee counted to ten. Kyo had won the match due to Lucky not standing to the ground. As the crowd cheered, a weakened Kyo Kusanagi fell to his knees. He was breathing heavily due to such a good match that Lucky provided him with.  
  
"KYO!!!" shouted both Goro Daimon and Benimaru Nikaido as they rushed towards Kyo's aid.  
  
"No, he needs it more than I do" Kyo said as he pointed to the downed Lucky Glauber.  
  
Bar  
  
"Uggghhhh... Damn, that smarts" Lucky said drinking some juice.  
  
"You fought good, Lucky" Kyo replied as they shook hands.  
  
"Thanks, you too" Lucky added.  
  
"We'll have the rematch next time" Kyo said.  
  
"Yeah, next time..." Lucky replied.  
  
"Now I gotta get ready for Rugal..."  
  
"Yeah, kick his ass for me" Lucky said.  
  
Basketball Court  
  
"Yeah..." Lucky said.  
  
"I saw the whole match. You were amazing against Kyo Kusanagi" Terry said.  
  
"But he won" Lucky added.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get your rematch against Kyo Kusanagi" Terry replied.  
  
"Yeah, you're right..."  
  
"Anyway, I gotta catch the boat" Terry said as he picked up his duffel bag.  
  
"Peace, brother..." Lucky said as he shook Terry's hand.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you in Osaka" Terry said as he walked off.  
  
"Yeah, be seeing you" Lucky said as he continued to shoot hoops at the court. Closing his eyes, Lucky could feel himself making those three point shots. It was really exciting to get back into the fighting circuit. Lucky was going to train long and hard for it.  
  
Placing the basketball on the bench, Lucky stood there as he executed one of his Karate katas. It was a nice day to be practicing outside he thought to himself. Like always, he had to keep his cool. He's proud of his team nevertheless. Lucky is a kind and gentle individual. But, he also knows the meaning of justice. This was one reason why he could get along with a person like Kim Kaphwan.  
  
"Yeah, have to keep my cool" Lucky said to himself. Moving forward he executed a straight punch with his left fist and a punch with his right. Moving his right knee upwards, Lucky sprung it back for a back thrust kick and then forward for a front snap kick. With a step forward, Lucky turned around in a 180 degree motion to execute an upward block.  
  
Slowly taking his steps, Lucky executed another upward block. Then it was followed by four downward blocks as Lucky moved to the left. With two punches, Lucky executed a front snap kick. Using his left leg, he executed a front kick, back kick, side kick to the left, and a roundhouse kick to the right. To finish it off, Lucky jumped up and executed a jump spin kick.  
  
"Time for a few drinks, it's getting late" Lucky said to himself. Placing his basketball inside his gym bag, Lucky headed towards the bar. But he was stopped by an Asian woman in a blue dress. Stopping in his tracks, he looked at the woman.  
  
"Something I can help you with, ma'am?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you were Lucky Glauber" she replied.  
  
Lucky paused a bit, "yeah... I am... Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ada, Ada Wong."  
  
"Not from around here, are you?" Lucky asked.  
  
"You're right on that" Ada replied.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Lucky asked.  
  
"You're participating in the tournament, am I right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you wanna know?" Lucky asked.  
  
She pulled out a CD and handed it to Lucky. "I need you to hold this for me. It's of urgent priority" Ada said to Lucky Glauber.  
  
"Urgent priority? What am I, you're delivery service?" Lucky asked somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Please..." Ada insisted.  
  
"Tell me, who do you work for?" Lucky asked.  
  
"You do not need to know that..."  
  
"You better not be a NESTS agent..." Lucky added.  
  
"I'm not... Please... I'll meet you in Osaka to pick it up" Ada said as she walked off.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Lucky asked himself as he put the CD into his gym bag. He continued down the street as it was pretty calm. The air felt really nice. Looking to the side, he saw construction of Umbrella's Southtown facility.  
  
Lucky stopped in his tracks and looked up and down the building. The building looked classy. But, it wasn't fully constructed yet. This would give jobs to the people who had lost businesses and their homes. But something didn't feel right about Umbrella.  
  
"I heard of them people before..." Lucky said to himself.  
  
It was then during a game of streetball for the international championships where he heard news of Raccoon City being nuked. That really shocked the hell out of the team because the next streetball match would take place there. Lucky wanted to know why. He's been hearing reports of what Umbrella's been doing. But, Umbrella denied everything. There wasn't enough evidence to charge Umbrella on a conspiracy.  
  
"This is just funny..." he seriously said to himself.  
  
He guessed that Umbrella found the perfect opportunity. They were a massive international corporation where the main headquarters were in Europe. Clone Zero out of a psychotic fit shot a blast of the Zero Cannon onto an integral part of Southtown. With Geese having limited power, it lets corporations like Umbrella jump in to capitalize and seize power for themselves.  
  
"I had a friend on the force... Marvin Branaugh" Lucky said to himself.  
  
From what Lucky had read in newspapers and magazines, Umbrella seemed like a legit corporation. About one out of ten households use products created by the Umbrella Corporation. For example, they make clothes and electronic devices. Mainly, they acted as a pharmaceutical company. Late, he's been hearing of Umbrella research facilities being destroyed. Gave him good enough reason to distrust Umbrella.  
  
He wanted to know what was really up with that Ada Wong lady. She was mysterious. Lucky could feel a mysterious aura to her. Ada was hiding something. The basketball player couldn't exactly place his finger on it. But, he felt that he would have to watch his back for the remainder.  
  
"I guess I'll have to wait till the tournament" Lucky said as he continued to walk down the street.  
  
"Building will be complete in about another year" said an Umbrella employee.  
  
"Oh?" Lucky asked as he turned around.  
  
"Umbrella had to take the opportunity to open the market here in Southtown. Pretty convenient. But unfortunately, came at a price..."  
  
"Yeah..." Lucky said looking at the wreckage.  
  
"Umbrella agreed to help rebuild that part of the city."  
  
"That's good" Lucky said trying to play it out. The would be major strings attached in rebuilding that part of Southtown. New alliances would be drawn out and such. To him, Umbrella was not something one could trust at all.  
  
"Aren't you Lucky Glauber?" the employee asked.  
  
"The one and only, in the flesh" Lucky said cheerfully.  
  
"Wow... It is an honor..." the person replied.  
  
"Well, um... thanks" Lucky replied.  
  
"Maybe when the building is fully completed, you would do an endorsement?" the man asked.  
  
"We'll see, we'll see..." Lucky said as he walked off.  
  
The nerve of Umbrella. Even if they were to have complete construction, there was no way in hell that Lucky Glauber would put himself to do endorsements for Umbrella. He had the perfect idea that they were responsible for Marvin's death. Lucky had to find some way to prove it.  
  
"Lucky?" asked Rick Stroud, who approached him.  
  
"Rick Stroud? Damn... haven't seen you in awhile" Lucky said.  
  
"Yeah, been laying low for a bit" Rick said.  
  
"Same here... I got an invite to this year's Millennium Match."  
  
"You too?" asked Rick.  
  
"You got one, too?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Yeah... I thought it was a fake. But they turn out" Rick stated.  
  
"I'll bet..."  
  
"I leave for Japan in a few days" Rick said.  
  
"Damn, gotta get my plane ticket..." Lucky said realizing something.  
  
"There's vouchers for participants in the tournament. Might wanna call them tomorrow" Rick stated.  
  
"Yeah... I'll do that" Lucky said.  
  
"I'm gonna go out for Chinese, what about you?" Rick asked.  
  
"Headed out to Illusions for a few drinks" Lucky replied.  
  
"Yeah, the group will be glad to see you" Rick said.  
  
"I'll bet... Say hi to everyone else for me" Lucky said.  
  
"Likewise, do the same for me" Rick added.  
  
"Gotcha..." Lucky said as they both walked their separate paths.  
  
Illusions Bar  
  
King was busy cleaning glasses with Ryo Sakazaki assisting behind the bar. Both of them stopped in their tracks to see Lucky Glauber standing there. He hasn't visited the bar in almost a year. Entering inside, Lucky Glauber had that same cheerful personality that he usually has.  
  
"Lucky?" King asked.  
  
"The one and only" Lucky said with a cheerful tone as he took a seat.  
  
"Whoa, I've missed you!" Ryo announced.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Lucky yelled as he held his hands out. King leaped over the bar counter to give Lucky a nice tight hug.  
  
"Where were you?" King asked.  
  
"Yeah" Ryo jokingly added.  
  
"I was just laying low..."  
  
"For that long of a time?" King asked.  
  
"Yeah... Back in action, I was invited to take part in this year's Millennium Tournament" Lucky replied.  
  
"You too?" King asked as she looked up.  
  
"Yup" Lucky said.  
  
"That's great! So are we! I can show Ryu Hoshi that Kyokugen is stronger than Shotokan" Ryo replied sticking his fist up into the air.  
  
King then let go of the hug. "It's good to have you back, Lucky."  
  
"Thanks, it's great to be back" Lucky said with a smile.  
  
"What can we get you?" Ryo asked.  
  
"For now, I'll take a soda" Lucky said.  
  
"No drinks tonight?" King asked.  
  
"Not right now, maybe later tonight" Lucky said with a smile.  
  
"It's always cheerful when you're around" King replied.  
  
"Was I really missed that much?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Yeah, dad's been asking about you" Ryo stated.  
  
"Old man Sakazaki, too?" Lucky asked as he laughed it up.  
  
"Here you go" Ryo said as he gave Lucky a blue can of Coca-Cola.  
  
Lucky sat back as he popped open the car. He took a few sips and gave a refreshed sigh of relief. It was good to be back at the bar. It was also great that he was able to run into his friend Terry Bogard, again. The place had a nice cheerful setting.  
  
"How's Ian doing?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Brother's doing fine. He misses how you came over to show him basketball" King said.  
  
"I miss that, too" Lucky added.  
  
"Umbrella asked me to do endorsements for them just recently" Lucky said.  
  
"They did? That's good" Ryo stated.  
  
"Yeah... But, I don't trust them" Lucky said.  
  
"But they're loaded" Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah... Plus it was nice of them to open shop here in Southtown. Think about it. People can work again. More patrons will come to the bar" King said.  
  
"You're right on that one..." Lucky said taking another sip.  
  
"You're thinking about the Raccoon City incident, aren't you?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yeah, one of my friends worked there as a cop... Another friend of mine is a rookie named Leon Scott Kennedy" Lucky said.  
  
"Yeah... But who really knows what caused the incident?" King asked.  
  
"True" Lucky said.  
  
"So cheer up. You should be glad that you got to do those endorsements. Maybe you should do one for this bar" King suggested.  
  
"Love to" Lucky said with a smile.  
  
Immediately, a large figure burst through the door. He stood there at about 6'4. The man looked Japanese. But, he looked very suave, yet thuggish at the same time. This personal had a cruel sneering look on his face. Almost seemed psychotic. His hair was black. But mainly around the sides and back. The top of his head was blonde and slicked back.  
  
He had a very muscular frame to him. Upon enterting, the gossiping inside the bar went to a halt. King, Ryo, and Lucky kept their eyes on the man. The black shirt he wore complimented the black muscular frame. He had on black dress pants, dress shoes, and black gloves.  
  
"Heheheheheheh... Here's Yamazaki..." Yamazaki said in his psychotic tone of voice.  
  
"What do you want, Yamazaki?" King asked. She didn't appreciate the fact that criminals like Yamazaki would just barge in like that and interrupt everything.  
  
"I came for my rematch against Sakazaki, here!!!" Yamazaki yelled as he pointed with his right hand and kept the left hand in his pocket.  
  
"I'm busy, Yamazaki. Come back later" Ryo said.  
  
"Not by your rules" Yamazaki spat out. He then pulled something out from his right pocket. It was a small brown cylinder. Then a four inch blade shot out as Yamazaki held it. The patrons started to get scared.  
  
"Get out of my bar, now!!!" King ordered.  
  
"Is that how you treat a customer?" Yamazaki asked out of twisted sarcasm.  
  
"You're no customer here..." Ryo warned.  
  
"Awwww...be nice..." Yamazaki said with an evil smile.  
  
"I've tried..." King said with a deep sigh.  
  
"Better be nice or I'd have to destroy this lovely establishment you have here" Yamazaki stated.  
  
"Why don't you go have fun somewhere..." Ryo added.  
  
"But, it's BORING!!! What if I want to mess with the two of you?!" Yamazaki asked as he laughed at the thought.  
  
Lucky just listened in on everything. One thing he couldn't stand were obnoxious thugs. He was from the rough ghettos and mean streets. Just a little bit more time before Lucky would intervene. This was like an old western stand-off. In one corner stood both King and Ryo Sakazaki and in the other corner stood Ryuji Yamazaki.  
  
"Then we would have a problem" Ryo said.  
  
Yamazaki laughed it up even more. "Problem? I don't see a problem... Wait, maybe I do... I'm in the mood for some human sashimi..." Yamazaki stated as he licked the blade.  
  
"I see a problem..." Lucky said as he kept his back turned.  
  
That sentence caught the ears of Yamazaki. "What? Say what?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"I said that I see a problem..." Lucky calmly said.  
  
"Whaaaat?!" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"What the hell, are you deaf or something?" Lucky rhetorically asked with a lot of sarcasm.  
  
"What did you say?" Yamazaki asked. What pissed him off even more was the face that Lucky Glauber kept his back turned on him which showed a sign of no concern.  
  
"Is he deaf or something?" Lucky asked with his back turned to Yamazaki.  
  
"How dare you say that..." Yamazaki sneered at Lucky.  
  
Lucky then turned around in his seat and kept a calm look at Ryugji Yamazaki. "As I said, I do see a problem" he said.  
  
Yamazaki laughed it off a bit. "And what would be the problem?" Yamazaki asked as he aimed his knife at Lucky.  
  
"Lucky!" King shouted.  
  
"Nah, it's cool. I got it handled" Lucky said back to King. He then looked back at Yamazaki. "Yeah, the problem here is you. You in the wrong place..."  
  
"Wrong place? How am I in the wrong place?" Yamazaki asked as he laughed.  
  
"This is a bar. The wannabe gangbangers convention is next door" Lucky said. That brought laughs from the people in the back.  
  
"Oooooooh, he got you good Yamazaki" Ryo said as he laughed at it.  
  
"Man... Hell, yo' ugly face is perfect for the wannabe gangbangers convention" Lucky said as he stood up. He was going to make a total ass out of Yamazaki. "Look at your shoes!" he exclaimed pointing at them. "Where'd you get them from? Salvation Army?"  
  
The patrons burst in even more laughter. King and Ryo couldn't help but laugh their asses off as well. Yamazaki didn't like the fact that Lucky was cutting him down like that. He was seething in anger. "Look at your shirt? Damn... You too ugly to be a Calvin Klien model... Probably too gay to be one either."  
  
"Look at your hair!" Lucky said pointing at it. "What are you? Some wannabe head giving blonde ditz? That what you wanna be?" he asked continuing to rip on Yamazaki.  
  
"I-I'll rip you to shreds!" Yamazaki said as he seethed at Lucky Glauber.  
  
"Whatever... Yama-whatever the hell your name is. Quit frontin..." Lucky said.  
  
"You're going to regret that" Yamazaki replied as he spin the blade around in his hand. He wanted to cut Lucky a new one so badly right about now.  
  
"Y'know, I do regret. I regret not saying how much yo momma must've looked... Dayam, your dad drunk or something when they banged?" Lucky asked.  
  
"You're going to regret messing with Ryuji Yamazaki" Yamazaki stated to Lucky.  
  
"Careful, he's psycho" Ryo said.  
  
"That's right..." Yamazaki said with a smile across his face.  
  
"Nah, he's a sociopath" Lucky replied.  
  
"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!!!" Yamazaki asked fuming in anger.  
  
"Shut up... Looks like you don't have an education, either... Sociopath is a psychopath with antisocial tendencies" Lucky said to Yamazaki. Not only did Lucky insult Yamazaki, he even insulted the man's intellegence.  
  
"How dare you... You're going to regret that, you girly-girl basketball reject..."  
  
Lucky laughed. "Can't you come up with better insults?"  
  
Street, Outside of Illusions Bar.  
  
"Lucky, be careful" King said.  
  
"Yeah... Yamazaki likes to fight dirty" Ryo said.  
  
"Thanks for the info. People like him always fight dirty" Lucky said.  
  
Both men stood there. Lucky Glauber stood there being taller and being a bit heavier than Yamazaki. But, Lucky was just as fast. Yamazaki stood there with both hands in his pockets as Lucky stood there dribbling his basketball up and down.  
  
"Don't make me laugh..." Yamazaki said as he laughed. "Wait, I already did laugh..."  
  
"Just bring it..." Lucky said.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheheh..." Yamazaki laughed evily at Lucky as he charged at the basketball player. Bringing his long knife out, he executed a horizontal slash towards Lucky Glauber.  
  
"Oh damn!!!" Lucky yelled as he executed his Lucky Vision attack to teleport to the other side. It was a close call for Lucky Glauber as Yamazaki turned around. Turning around, Yamazaki charged forward as he executed a lunging punch to Lucky.  
  
"Gotcha now!!!" Yamazaki yelled as his left fist flew at Lucky with full force.  
  
"Whooooooooo!" Lucky yelled as he countered with his Cyclone Break attack. The force of that twirling kick sent Yamazaki back a few steps.  
  
Yamazaki used his speed to execute a fast running knife thrust. Lucky had to be alert the whole time as he jumped to the left to avoid the blade that passed by. It was one inch away from the gut area. Taking a shot, Lucky whacked Yamazaki in the back of a head with a well placed elbow strike.  
  
As Yamazaki stumbled forward, he executed a powerful back thrust kick that brought back memories to Lucky about his match with Kyo Kusanagi. Stumbling back, Lucky saw Yamazaki turn around and attempt to impale the blade into his chest.  
  
"Chyaaaaaahhhhhh!" Yamazaki yelled as he executed his Serpent Slash technique with his extended arm.  
  
"Damn... They were right about you" Lucky said as he jumped away and backflipped. Yamazaki was definitely one deadly foe. Lucky continued to back away as Yamazaki chanted and executed an upward Serpent Slash and a downward Serpent Slash.  
  
"I'm going to make coldcuts out of you, boy..." Yamazaki cruely sneered as he charged towards Lucky Glauber in his evil sociopathic manor. He was intent on making an example out of Lucky Glauber. Lucky moved as fast as he could to avoid Yamazaki's deadly attacks.  
  
"How about I make you my bitch after this?" Lucky jokingly asked as he managed to dodge another Serpent Slash executed by Yamazaki.  
  
"I'll get you!" Yamazaki sneered.  
  
Lucky took out his basketball and executed his Death Bound technique hoping to whack Yamazaki in the face with the basketball.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh... Nice tryyyyyy!" Yamazaki stated as he executed his Double Return technique as he executed a flashing purple wave after an uppercut. It deflected and sent the basketball back to Lucky who caught it immediately. Yamazaki then executed a powerful spinning side kick that caused Lucky Glauber to stumble back a few steps.  
  
"Damn, he's strong..." Lucky said.  
  
"Gyaahahaahahahahahahahaha..." laughed Yamazaki as he executed his Sand Scattering technique as he kicked dust in Lucky's face.  
  
"I knew that was coming" Lucky said as he moved to his right using his speed to circle around Yamazaki. "Whooooooo!!!" he exclaimed as he threw his Cyclone Break that caused Yamazaki to stumble forward. That attack sure pissed him off.  
  
Yamazaki turned around seconds later and faced Lucky. With his cruel grin, Yamazaki executed his Hydra's Judgement attack as he attempted to stab and then slash Lucky across the chest. Quickly, Lucky bent backwards to avoid being touched by the blade. Yamazaki wouldn't give up as he continued to attack Lucky with several knife strikes.  
  
"Damn..." Lucky said as he turned around and ran to the wall of the Illusions Bar. Yamazaki quickly trailed behind him. Getting to the wall, Lucky leaped off and ran up the wall just in time as Yamazaki almost impaled him in the spine. Instead, Yamazaki impaled the hard concrete wall of the bar as was busy taking the blade out.  
  
As Lucky launched himself up into the air, he executed his Hell Bound super attack as he grabbed his basketball and slammed it behind Yamazaki.  
  
"Whaattttttt?!" Yamazaki asked in shock. He couldn't believe that he fell for that. Now Lucky was going to win this match. As the ball slammed on the ground, a beam of energy erupted from the ball as it dealt damage to Ryuji Yamazaki. Yamazaki fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"What do I owe you?" Lucky asked.  
  
"On the house..." King said.  
  
"Guess we should close up early?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yeah, good idea" King said as she dismissed the patrons.  
  
"See you guys in Osaka" Lucky said as he took his gym bag and walked off. He's heard so much about Ryuji Yamazaki from Terry Bogard. But, he never imagined that he would actually fight against this sociopathic murderer. Lucky got off lucky...  
  
"You were lucky... No pun intended" King said.  
  
"Yeah..." Lucky said taking a deep sigh of relief. Seemed that Lucky Glauber would be someone's enemy for life. Seemed that he had better get out of here before Yamazaki regained concsciousness. The first stop was the movie store.  
  
The video that he picked was called 'Earthquake'. Not a video. But it was in DVD. After leaving, Lucky headed to the videogame store where he decided to purchase a few videogames for his numerous systems. A few computer games were bought, too.  
  
"Better get training for tomorrow" Lucky said.  
  
Lucky's Apartment  
  
Entering the apartment, Lucky heard his answering machine beep. He had several bags. Most of them were groceries. Placing the bags in the kitchen, Lucky approached the answering machine and pressed the play button.  
  
"Hey, this is Heavy D. Just wanted to say that I got an invite to the Millennium Tournament" said Heavy D's voice.  
  
"Yo, Lucky. Long time no see. This is Brian. Got an invite to that tournament" said Brian Battler's voice.  
  
"Damn... My friends are joining, too?" Lucky asked himself.  
  
After a good half hour, the bags were in the recycling bin. Laying back, Lucky was watching TV. His computer was hooked up as well. It was time that he took a look at who would be competing in this year's Millennium Tournament. He logged onto the website that had the buzz. Lucky saw his name on there.  
  
"Kyo Kusanagi's going to be in it... What? Ryuji Yamazaki, too?" Lucky asked. He had the feeling that he'd have to fight against Ryuji Yamazaki again. He got off lucky. But, he had to be careful next time. Something else got his curiousity. That CD that Ada Wong had given him earlier.  
  
"I wonder..." Lucky said as he pulled the CD out. As the CD drive opened, Lucky placed it inside. Taking a look, he saw all sorts of dirt on the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Lucky asked. He was reading up on the T-Virus and G-Virus. Why would someone give him something like that. It was quite shocking and disturbing. This was like some John Romero movie come to life.  
  
"What is this shit? Zombies? Hunters? Tyrants? What are those?" Lucky asked himself. It was really twisted. He was right about the Umbrella Corporation. Immediately, Lucky took the CD out and placed it back inside the bag. Maybe she trusted him for a reason. So, Lucky would have to keep his word.  
  
This was a very disturbing sight indeed for Lucky Glauber.  
  
There were more things that he would have to worry about.  
  
An uneasy feeling came to his gut.  
  
"I've been brought back to fighting for this?" Lucky asked himself.  
  
First, it was the fight with Ryuji Yamazaki. Lucky fought well, but he knew he would have to train harder. Yamazaki fell for that trick just now. But, there was no way that Yamazaki would fall for it again.  
  
Now, for some reason, Lucky Glauber was dragged into this.  
  
It could be a blessing in disguise for Lucky. He needed to find out how and why his friend Marvin Branaugh died. Lucky also wanted to find the whereabouts of Leon Scott Kennedy. Both of them went back in high school together.  
  
"Marvin... I can't believe you had to go down like that" Lucky said shaking his head.  
  
This was something bigger than what he could possibly fathom.  
  
Only time would tell. Everything would be explained at this year's Millennium Tournament.  
  
"Better talk to both Brian and Heavy D, tomorrow" Lucky said to himself as he flipped the channels on the TV.  
  
Lucky's Bedroom  
  
Lucky laid there wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a black tanktop. The room was nice and cool on a hot summer's night. He even had a balcony in his room. Laying down, Lucky took a few deep breaths to think of everything. One thing he could perfectly remember was his fight against Kyo Kusanagi. They would've entered more KOF tournaments; but, their other member Brian Battler and his football team made it to the Super Bowl.  
  
"See you there, Kyo" Lucky said.  
  
Even though they lost, Lucky was still as cheerful as he could be. He was the complete opposite of Brian Battler who could get very violent at times. Brian's violent nature seemed questionable to Lucky Glauber most of the time. But still, Brian proved to be a valuable teammate to fight with.  
  
"I hope you calm down..." he said to himself.  
  
Lucky could perfectly remember times where Brian got extremely violent. That was when Lucky would try to smooth things out. If that didn't work, Lucky would then keep out of it. He decided right now that he would try to sleep. That was a near-fatal encounter he had with Ryuji Yamazaki. The sociopath is ex-Yakuza.  
  
The most disturbing thing was when Clone Zero unleashed the Zero Cannon on the citizens of Southtown. Lucky spent the next month at the homeless shelter trying to comfort the people affected. This was something that got to Lucky. He's heard about how powerful that man was. Lucky felt that he would have to train hard. The training would be very hard. It was a horrible sight for Lucky having to see the wreckage around him.  
  
Terry Bogard and the rest of his team had to explain the situation to Lucky. He had heard enough. Lucky really wished that he could've been able to participate in the previous KOFs. There was always a next time. The time would come at this tournament. Lucky wanted to have a match against Clone Zero.  
  
That match would be at this year's Millennium Tournament.  
  
Southtown Park  
  
An enraged Ryuji Yamazaki walked down the dark quiet streets of Southtown. He was bitter and he was enraged. Yamazaki wanted his rematch against Ryo Sakazaki for an incident a few weeks ago. Ryo managed to beat him barely. Storming the Illusions Bar, Yamazaki had high hopes of slaying Ryo Sakazaki. But instead, he got someone else...  
  
"Lucky Glauber... I won't be bored with you, anytime soon..." he said playing with his long knife.  
  
"You really got off lucky, eh Lucky?" Yamazaki asked rhetorically before laughing at his own joke. He swore to make Lucky Glauber's life very unlucky.  
  
"Don't think I'm going to fall for that trick again..." Yamazaki stated as he continued on with his own business.  
  
Yamazaki had found many rivals. As of now, Yamazaki could feel his Orochi blood burn inside of him. Next time, he'd probably go blood riot on Lucky Glauber. In the tournaments he's fought in, Yamazaki had found worthy opponents. They were Ryo Hoshi, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Ken Masters, Guy Hinato, Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, M. Bison, K' Dash, Daigo Kazama, and Gouki.  
  
Now, he would have to add Lucky Glauber to the list of people that he would kill at the tournament. He laughed it off thinking about how he would torture and humiliate Lucky Glauber. Lucky was taller than Yamazaki. Yamazaki felt like the lumberjack chopping the tree down. What would be even better, if Yamazaki were to literally chop that tree down into pieces.  
  
He actually enjoyed that thought. Yamazaki also figured that he would be known for something. He's be known for slaying a great basketball athlete. But, he didn't care one bit. Lucky crossed Yamazaki that night. He sword that he would make Lucky pay for it in blood.  
  
This wouldn't be the last time that they would meet... 


	64. Bonus Chapter 5 Lone Wolf Rising

Lone Wolf Rising  
  
(a/n- this bonus chapter technically intertwines with Bonus Chapter 4.)  
  
Second Southtown, USA  
  
Terry Bogard carried on with his nomadic way of life. It was the only life that he really knew in the first place. There really was no absolute meaning of 'home' to him. This was something he could relate to with the Japanese fighter known as Ryu Hoshi. Terry was like Ryu, striving to be the strongest fighter. But, Terry hadn't had any structured experience unlike Ryu did.  
  
Ryu spent his life training under Master Gouken, who was vanquished by the acclaimed 'Supreme Master of the Fists', Gouki. Nobody knew what really happened to Terry and Andy's biological parents. Bogard is not even Terry's actual surname. It was given to him when both he and Andy were found by a street fighter named Jeff Bogard.  
  
Jeff Bogard had been an incredibly skilled street fighter. Terry and Andy both wanted to be as strong as he would be. Currently at the time, both Jeff Bogard and Geese Howard were studying under Master Tung Fu Rue. Geese's intent were to learn and use the secrets of Hakyokusaken to his own advantage and self-gain. The man known as Geese Howard was an underground crimelord. Basically with his wealth and influence, Geese Howard literally owned all of Southtown.  
  
Master Tung knew about Geese's evil intentions. Geese has been studying many martial arts and learning their secrets to become more powerful to oppress others. Instead, he taught the skills to Jeff Bogard. Enraged, Geese Howard challenged Jeff Bogard to a fight.  
  
Geese stood there the victor. They were on top of a building as Jeff Bogard stood there weak and dizzied. Jeff didn't have the trademark gloves on.  
  
"Hmph, the secrets will die with you..." Geese said with a cold tone of voice.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhh... Geese, you really are a bastard" Jeff replied holding himself in place.  
  
"If I can't have those secrets, no one else will" Geese said.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh... You still forgot about Tung Fu Rue" Jeff added.  
  
"Oh, that old man... Old age will take its toll in due time..." Geese said.  
  
"Don't be overconfident, Geese..." Jeff added.  
  
"Heh, why am I standing and you are hurt?" Geese asked.  
  
"Heheheheh... Maybe my sons will avenge me" Jeff said.  
  
"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Say goodbye, Jeff Bogard" Geese said as Jeff remained silent.  
  
"RAGING STORM!!!!!!"  
  
With the blue blast of energy, the force knocked Jeff Bogard off the building falling to his death. He died instantly without saying one last goodbye to his 'sons'. Terry and Andy in their early teens were now alone.  
  
Later, both of them were taken in by Jeff's former master, Tung Fu Rue. They were both taught how to fight. Tung said that the strongest of the brothers would be taught their secrets. Terry came out on top when he defeated Geese Howard. He was then taught the secrets of Hakyokusaken. He was stronger than Andy Bogard.  
  
Both left on their separate paths and would meet up again. Terry took up street fighting. He took the secrets of Hakyokusaken to heart. During his travels, Terry had met other martial artists and picked up some of their skills.  
  
At the same time, Andy was training in Japan. He learned the arts of Koppoken and Shiranui Nin-Jitsu. Andy wanted to become stronger and surpass his brother Terry. Both men fought it out, but Terry came out on top again.  
  
Terry had also defeated Geese's half-brother, Wolfgang Krauser. Then, he had returned to Southtown with his friends to fight Geese Howard, the Jin brothers, and Ryuji Yamazaki. Afterwards, he took Rock Howard under his wing.  
  
One of these days, Rock would surpass him. He had the combined strengths of his father and Terry Bogard.  
  
There were other enemies that were made. One of them was a man who went by the name of Rugal Bernstein. He was a wealthy nuclear arms dealer. That wasn't enough, Rugal wanted absolute power. He hosted the KOF tournament. Rugal wanted to make statues of the world's greatest fighters. Literally, he wanted to turn them into statues.  
  
Then there was the NESTS Cartel that didn't emerge until just recently. The clone of Zero hosted one of the recent KOFs in an attempt to set an army of Kyo Kusanagi clones on the world for world domination. Krizalid was the trigger.  
  
At that KOF, he met new rivals. One of them was known as K' Dash. Then they actually met Clone Zero himself who managed to decimate part of Southtown. Afterwards, they met the actual NESTS Cartel and the NESTS team that consisted of Kula Diamond, Foxy, Angel, and K'9999. Terry had worked with four people so far in all of those KOF tournaments. The most obvious were his brother Andy Bogard and their friend Joe Higashi. The other two were Mai Shiranui and Mary Ryan. Both of them fought on the Women's team a few times.  
  
There were also the two Millennium Tournaments. Terry found very strong competition there. For example, there was Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters. He couldn't get over the fact that a joke like Dan Hibiki managed to win the tournament. Both tournaments were held in Osaka, Japan.  
  
One warrior Terry wanted to fight would be the Supreme Master of the Fists, Gouki. Terry also found himself fighting off devastating villains such as M. Bison and the forces of Shadowlaw. Geese had found his rivalry with M. Bison.  
  
But, Terry Bogard had found strong rivals in Kyo Kusanagi, K' Dash, Iori Yagami, Ryo Sakazaki, Ken Masters, and Ryu Hoshi. The world of street fighting was very vast indeed. But at the Millennium Tournament, it was Ryu Hoshi who managed to defeat Geese Howard. Iori Yagami was the one who managed to defeat M. Bison.  
  
Pao Pao Cafe, Southtown  
  
"Back again, eh?" Richard Meyer asked as he saw Terry Bogard enter with his duffel back.  
  
"Yeah... It's good to be back" Terry replied with a smile as he took a seat.  
  
"What will you be having?" Richard asked as Terry looked at the menu.  
  
"Is it on the house?" Terry asked.  
  
"For you, it is... You have a problem holding on to cash, y'know" Richard Meyer replied to the Legendary Lone Wolf Terry Bogard. The fact did hold true. Terry had a total problem with holding onto money.  
  
"I'll have the special" Terry said.  
  
"Yo, bring me a bowl of chili and the number #4 sandwich" Richard said to the people in the back. He then faced Terry again. "Want some salad and bread as well?"  
  
"Sure, stomach's grumbling" Terry said.  
  
"What brings you back to Southtown?" Richard asked.  
  
"Stopping by, have to catch the freighter to Japan tonight" Terry replied. He took a deep breath and leaned back against the chair.  
  
"Why's that?" Richard asked.  
  
"Third Millennium Tournament in a few days" Terry said as the waiter poured him a glass of ice cold fruit juice.  
  
"You know, I've been asked to enter the tournament. About all of us have" Richard said.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing" Terry said as he sipped his juice.  
  
"I can advertise the Pao Pao Cafe worldwide" Richard stated.  
  
"That's true" Terry said with a smile.  
  
"When that Umbrella building nearby gets constructed, this place will get more business" Richard said pointing to the construction site of the Umbrella building.  
  
"Good timing for Umbrella" Terry said.  
  
"I can't believe what had happened to Southtown recently with that energy blast" Richard added shaking his head. He witnessed what happened to Southtown. Umbrella's timing was more than perfect. With the corporation's help, this city would be back in no time.  
  
"Andy's already in Japan. Mai's forcing him to marry her" Terry added.  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor soul" Richard said as he laughed. Terry soon joined into the laughter as the waiter brought him a few rolls of bread and a salad.  
  
"Mmmmm, food..." Terry said as he started to dig in.  
  
The waiter than refilled Terry's glass of juice. Terry chugged it down. Its cool sensation was what Terry really needed to cool his system down.  
  
"Like anything else?" asked Richard.  
  
"Yeah, how bout some of those wings?"  
  
"Hey, get a plate of those spicy wings!!!" Richard exclaimed to the back.  
  
"I'm hungry... Haven't eaten for days... Constantly on the travel" Terry said.  
  
"Need to take it easy once in a while" Richard replied as he took a seat.  
  
"I'll do it after this tournament" Terry said.  
  
Terry sat back in his chair as he continued to sip on the refreshing glass of fruit juice. It was a tropical style salad that he ate with special dressing made by different spices. It was sweet and tangy. The bread was out of this world as well. Slowly, Terry ate the food and enjoyed every bite.  
  
"I take it you like the food" Richard stated looking over at Terry.  
  
"Mmmm, yeah! It's great... I love it" Terry said taking another bite out of a roll of bread.  
  
"Easy there, don't want you to choke on it" Richard added.  
  
The waiter then approached Terry with a plate of fifteen spicy wings with a special dipping sauce. "Here's your wings, sir" the waiter said placing them in the center of the table.  
  
"Thanks" Terry said as he took a wing from the plate.  
  
"All that travelling sure has given you a big appetite" Richard Meyer stated.  
  
"Mmmmmmm, it sure has" Terry replied back before taking another bite. He even enjoyed the sauce that went with the wings. Everything was great for Terry Bogard. He hasn't eaten like this in a long time. Terry wouldn't eat like this for awhile.  
  
"I have to get my ticket, tomorrow" he said as he looked outside the cafe.  
  
"Good luck to you" Terry added.  
  
"Thanks, you too" Richard said.  
  
Terry kept eating as the waiter brought over his order. The soup and sandwich special. The soup looked pretty tempting and the sandwich was mouth watering.  
  
Flashback  
  
Geese Tower, Southtown  
  
Terry Bogard and Geese Howard stood there face to face for the first time in a very long time. The lone wolf had much reason to take his revenge on Geese Howard. Geese Howard stood there in his red hakama with white gi top. He stood there very unintimidated by the look of a furious Terry Bogard. In fact, Geese was very condescending towards the ferocious street fighter.  
  
Looking at Geese, Terry Bogard stood there unfazed and unintimidated. The two of them stood there in an almost dark shrine like area where the floor was made of laquered wood. Placed around were various Japanese artifacts.  
  
Geese could remember the hat and the gloves that Terry Bogard wore. He could perfectly remember them. Remembering who they belonged to, he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, Geese?" Terry asked.  
  
"I remember you... I should've known" Geese responded back to Terry's question.  
  
"Good..." Terry replied keeping up his guard.  
  
"The son of Jeff Bogard..." Geese said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Heh..." Terry said.  
  
"Which one are you, again?" Geese asked out of curiousity.  
  
"Terry Bogard, remember my name..." Terry replied.  
  
Geese then crossed his arms after Terry's direct statement aimed towards him. The strongest man in Southtown had some words of his own to spit back at Terry Bogard.  
  
"Terry Bogard, I'll remember your name..."  
  
"You better not forget it, Geese."  
  
"I won't. How would I be able to forget. I'll be sure to remember your name, after I kill you" Geese assuringly said to Terry as he got into his martial arts stance.  
  
"Overconfident, aren't you?" Terry asked.  
  
"Not at all... Scum should know its place" Geese said.  
  
"Takes one to know one" Terry shot back. That remark slightly annoyed Geese a bit.  
  
"Enough talk, Bogard... You're DEAD MEAT!!!" Geese lashed as both men became moving towards each other as they continued to pick up the pace. Both men got faster and faster until they got face to face. At the same time, both Terry and Geese threw a straight punch at each other.  
  
Both fists impacted against one another as the energy generated caused quite a rumble on the top floor of Geese Tower. Quickly, they pulled back and threw a punch with the other one. Still, both fists impacted and it made quite a disruptive shaking.  
  
Terry jumped upwards to attack with a reverse jump spin kick on the man who murdered his father. Quickly, Geese Howard ducked downward to avoid the foot that was a few inches above his head. Jumping up, Geese Howard executed his own reverse jump spin kick.  
  
Terry managed to duck under. The force from Geese's kick almost knocked Terry's cap off from his head. Quickly, Terry rolled back to avoid two side thrust kicks throw by Geese that went downwards and midway.  
  
The young streetfighter then charged at Geese Howard and threw a left straight punch and a right hook. Geese calmly stood there as he smacked the punches away. Terry charged forward as he threw seven fast punches, a side kick, a front kick, a spinning side kick, and an uppercut.  
  
Geese Howard slowly backed away as he managed to block the punches. He managed to smack away the kicks and jumped back to avoid the powerful uppercut thrown immediately afterwards. The man managed not to get hurt without using the slightest bit of effort.  
  
"Burning Knuckle!" Terry shouted executing his dashing power punch.  
  
Effortlessly, Geese Howard managed to roll underneath Terry's attack. Crouching downward, Geese executed a low kick to the leg area tripping Terry.  
  
"Wha!" Terry yelled as he fell downwards. Quickly, Terry planted his hands on the ground and moved his knees back to execute a forward roll. Getting to his feet, he planted them hard on the ground as he twisted his body to face Geese.  
  
"Heh, you're hardly the man that your father was... On the otherhand, he was hardly a man at all" Geese said with an evil snicker.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words, Geese" Terry blurted while holding his fist at Geese Howard.  
  
"Bring it, boy..." Geese said moving his finger back to signal for Terry to fight.  
  
"You want it?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not going to say it again, Bogard" he retorted.  
  
"You got it!" Terry shouted as he charged towards Geese Howard.  
  
"Bring it... Just bring it!!!" Geese shouted as he charged at Terry Bogard.  
  
Geese attacked by throwing a left punch, a right punch, a powerful uppercut, a round house kick, a spinning hook kick, another uppercut, and a flying front kick.  
  
To Terry, Geese Howard was incredibly fast and incredibly strong. Terry managed to duck under the left and right punches. He rolled forward under Geese Howard to avoid the uppercut. Geese turned around and executed his roundhouse kick that Terry quickly blocked as he raised both his hands upwards. Terry managed to jump back to avoid Geese's hook kick. Bending backwards in a flash, Terry could feel the air change by Geese's uppercut.  
  
He wasn't quick enough to block, counter, or evade Geese's flying front kick as it connected with the gut area.  
  
"Umph..." Terry said stumbling back.  
  
Capitalizing, Geese rushed in and executed a clothesline takedown on Terry Bogard who slammed into the ground hard. Terry rolled back before Geese managed to stomp on his face. Instead of Terry's face, the bottom part of Geese's left foot his the hard ground.  
  
Terry got back to his feet as he was a bit weakened from Geese's attack. Geese effortlessly backed away as Terry threw a haymaker. Moving forward, Geese Howard gave Terry a hard sock in the gut with a well placed gut punch with the right fist. With the other fist, Geese Howard threw a powerful uppercut. As Geese's hard fist connected with the chin, Terry flew back as he hit the hard floor.  
  
Close was slowly coming from his mouth. Terry could feel the blood coming out. That uppercut hurt like hell. He would have to conserve his energy if he wanted to make it through the fight. Besides, this fight hasn't really started yet he thought to himself. Slowly, Terry got back up to his feet. Stumbling forward a bit, Terry stopped and planted himself steadily and went back to his stance.  
  
Both men advanced towards each other as Geese executed a powerful palm strike to Terry's chest that forced him back a few steps. Geese crouched down and attempted to knock Terry back to the floor with a footsweep. Not falling for that again, Terry jumped over the sweeping leg and kept his distance from Geese Howard.  
  
Terry saw his chance to attack.  
  
"Power Wave!!!"  
  
Looking at Geese, Terry kneeled on one knee and slammed his fist on the ground. A blast of energy shot from his fist and travelled right at Geese.  
  
"Ha, not quite!!!!" Geese shouted back.  
  
"Repukken!!!"  
  
Geese canceled out Terry's Power Wave attack with his own ground projectile called the Repukken. As both projectiles canceled out, Geese rolled foward and got to his feet standing a few inches away from Terry Bogard.  
  
Terry stepped back as Geese executed a powerful hammer fist that almost impacted with his skull. That was a close call for Terry Bogard. Terry immediately threw a punch to Geese's chest area which was blocked and deflected.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Geese asked as he nailed Terry in the face with a fast jump reverse spin kick.  
  
In return, Terry spun around and nailed Geese in the chest with a powerful spinning side kick that caused him to stumble back.  
  
"Umph, I guess not..." Geese said answering his own questions while taking a step back.  
  
"Hmph..." Terry said returning to his stance. In his eyes, Geese could see that Terry wanted more. He was determined to bring Geese down. It would be the last thing he would do. Terry charged at Geese Howard again as he threw a powerful side kick to the face and followed up with a spinning hook kick.  
  
Geese Howard effortlessly backed away as Terry faced him again. Terry was determined to get a devastating hit on him.  
  
"Burning Knuckle!"  
  
"Damn!!!" Geese yelled.  
  
With his power and speed, Terry Bogard managed to pull of his Burning Knuckle attack and connected with Geese's chest.  
  
"Gaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Geese yelled as he flew back. Hitting the hard ground, Geese rolled back and hit the wall. He was slightly dazed. In a few seconds, it all wore off.  
  
Terry slowly approached the dazed Geese. From what he learned, never let your guard down. He stood there waiting for Geese to snap back to reality.  
  
"Bogard, you are DEAD MEAT!!!" Geese lashed out. Rolling forward, Geese crouched and kicked Terry in the left leg.  
  
It made Terry wince a bit.  
  
Terry took a few steps back as Geese executed a spin kick followed by a spinning side kick. Crouching down, Terry executed a spinning foot sweep that sent Geese falling back.  
  
"Nice try!!!" yelled Geese as he bent back and planted his fingers on the hard floor and executed a few back flips.  
  
As Geese backflipped, Terry saw his chance to capitalize. Dashing forward, Terry jumped of and somersaulted in Geese's direction. As Geese stood there, he couldn't block as he saw Terry execute a lunging side kick that connected with the face.  
  
The foot of Terry Bogard hit hard forcing Geese back a few steps. Geese held one hand over his face as Terry executed a back kick to the gut, a side kick to the chest, and a jump back kick to the upperchest. It really hurt.  
  
Terry was slowly gaining the upper hand in this fight...  
  
This was the moment he's been waiting his whole life for...  
  
He would defeat Geese Howard, the ruler of Southtown...  
  
Terry Bogard would avenge his fallen father, Jeff Bogard...  
  
This one exact moment...  
  
"Power Wave!!!"  
  
Terry slammed his fist on the ground as the blast of energy travelled trough the ground and connected with Geese Howard.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhhh..." Geese groaned. He felt the blast of energy hit him like a sack of bricks.  
  
"Power Wave!!!"  
  
Terry Bogard went again and nailed Geese Howard with another one of those Power Wave ground projectiles. Geese was a bit disoriented to deal with the predicament he was currently in.  
  
"Power Wave!!!"  
  
Third time was a charm, Terry thought to himself. But, he was wrong. Having done this twice, Geese was fully expecting that attack a hundred percent. Turning around, Geese jumped upwards. He was very high in the air and was ready to execute one of his other techniques.  
  
"Gale Slash!" Geese yelled.  
  
In midair, Geese shot his hands out and launched a blue fireball that shot downwards and connected with Terry Bogard.  
  
The big blast of energy impacted with Terry's left shoulder. Its force made Terry slide on the ground to the right. His left shoulder felt like it had been hit by something that was hard.  
  
"Gale Slash!"  
  
"Power Wave!"  
  
Both energy projectiles canceled out generating a brief but bright flash of light before vanishing. Geese landed on the floor as he got ready for another trick.  
  
"Double Reppuken!"  
  
"Power Wave!"  
  
Both aimed their ground projectiles at each other. But Geese made a larger version of his energy blast as it ate through Terry's Power Wave. Instead of one, Geese made two of those ground projectiles.  
  
"Whoa!!!" Terry yelled.  
  
Quickly, he rolled to his left before getting to his feet. Geese stood there as Terry charged forward and spun his body around for a spinning crescent kick.  
  
"Got you where I want!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Geese managed to block Terry's kick. Plus, he managed to counter as he grabbed Terry and picked him up. A second later, Geese slammed Terry on the floor at full force. Moving his foot back, Geese kicked Terry in the gut like he would a soccer ball.  
  
The force of Geese's kick caused Terry to lift from the ground and fly back several feet before a hard and rocky landing.  
  
"You're mine!"  
  
Geese leaped off the ground and got ready to do a landing fist smash against Terry's head. It was the supposed perfect opportunity to strike. He wanted to vanquish Terry Bogard. And in this battle, Geese would take any opportunity to do so and retain his title as Southtown's strongest.  
  
Looking up at Geese, Terry gave a cold look. The look in Terry's eye. Geese knew that Terry had something up his sleeve.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rising Tackle!!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Terry instantly sprung up from the floor and executed a flying spinning corkscrew kick with both feet that vertically went straight up in the air. It was a fast move that Geese couldn't anticipate nor block or counter. Both feet connected with Geese's chin causing him to fall back and hit the hard floor.  
  
Geese was laying on the ground while writhing in pain. Terry Bogard had completely caught Geese off guard with that technique. He was shocked. But, he refused to show it on his face. However, something like that would not keep Geese off his game.  
  
The man had more tricks up his sleeve...  
  
He wasn't going to allow himself to go down that easily...  
  
Geese Howard refused to lose to the son of Jeff Bogard...  
  
This is the one moment where he would attempt to kill Terry.  
  
Terry advanced closer and closer to Geese. This in all played in Geese's favor. As Terry got close enough, Geese would strike. At that one moment, Geese got up and got ready to pull off one of his most devastating moves.  
  
"You're DEAD MEAT!" Geese yelled with such excitement.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Raging Storm!!!"  
  
Pressing his hands downward, Geese encaged himself in a blue aura of strong energy. Some of the energy surged through Terry Bogard forcing him to fly back a few feet. The awesome might of this powerful technique caused the floor to stir, shake, and rumble some.  
  
Terry laid there in pain. He had to gather as much energy as he could. Even moving the slightest inch could mean losing whatever energy he had left. To Terry, no energy, no more living. Terry wanted to live and to defeat the man who defeated his father.  
  
Geese stood there an inch away from Terry. Leaning downward, he examined the downed Terry Bogard. He was barely conscious. To Geese, now would be the time to have his fun and to toy with Terry Bogard before killing him. Grabbing Terry by the shirt, Geese lifted him off his feet. He looked at Terry's weak eyes for the moment.  
  
"Tired already?"  
  
"Muuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." groaned Terry.  
  
"You can't be that tired."  
  
"Uggghhhh..."  
  
"Heh, I've hardly even broken a sweat..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
"..."  
  
Geese lifted Terry higher.  
  
"What a complete waste..."  
  
"..."  
  
Looking at Terry in this present state made Geese laugh some.  
  
"As I said, scum should know its place."  
  
With that remark, Terry gathered some energy as he spat in Geese's face.  
  
Geese's expression quickly changed to hate and anger. This was the first time that someone spat in his face. He would make sure that this would be the last time it would happen, too.  
  
"You're just asking for it, aren't you?!"  
  
With full force, Geese hurled Terry to the side like a ragdoll. Terry once again hit the hard floor.  
  
"Get up..."  
  
Terry laid there on the hard floor breathing heavily. He ignored Geese's words.  
  
"Get up..."  
  
Still, Terry laid there still gathering his breath and his energy.  
  
"I said get up."  
  
Geese said it to Terry once again. But Terry refused to listen to what Geese had to say.  
  
"Get up, damn it."  
  
Terry remained laying on the hard floor.  
  
"Get up, you pathetic waste of flesh..."  
  
No matter what Geese would say, Terry gathered his strength. Terry Bogard wasn't finished yet. Not by a long shot.  
  
"Even Jeff wouldn't lay like that."  
  
Those words struck a nerve with Terry. Rolling to the side, Terry planted his hands on the ground and he used his strength to push his body up. Slowly and carefully, Terry got to his feet.  
  
"Sorry, did I keep you waiting? I needed to take a breather" Terry replied to Geese's statement.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong about you" Geese said.  
  
Geese was weakened by some of Terry's attacks. But, he still had a bit more stamina than Terry did. Both men approached each other as Geese got the first hit. A whip fist with Geese's left fist connected with Terry's face.  
  
A jump front kick coming from Terry Bogard connected with the upperchest of Geese Howard causing him to stumble back a few steps.  
  
As he stumbled back, Geese jumped forward and nailed Terry in the face with a powerful jump reverse spin kick and crouching down upon landing to execute a footsweep.  
  
Terry stumbled back and turned his body in a 180 degree motion and threw a jump back kick to Geese's gut. Spinning around, Terry managed to pull off a spinning roundhouse kick.  
  
Geese connected with Terry's face with a powerful right hook. Terry nailed Geese with a powerful gut punch and a headbutt. Using the strength of his legs, Terry Bogard managed to push Geese Howard back a few steps.  
  
"Crack Shoot!!!"  
  
Terry hopped forward as he spun his body to do a spinning heel kick to the top of Geese's head. The impact of Terry's heel felt like being hit by a bowling ball. Upon landing, Terry had another move to unleash on Geese Howard.  
  
"Power Dunk!!!"  
  
Leaping forward, Terry dashed downward at Geese with a powerful punch that had a stream of energy behind it. This caused Geese to stumble back some. Then Geese had another devastating attack to bring out on Terry.  
  
"Deadly Rave!!!" Geese yelled.  
  
Charging forward, Geese used an immediate burst of energy unleashing a devastating barrage of attacks on Terry Bogard.  
  
Terry felt like he was getting hit in all places from all sides at the same time. Afterwards, Terry was on his knees. Geese wanted to finish this fight once and for all.  
  
"Time to die, Bogard."  
  
"Just bring it...Geese."  
  
"If you insist. You're going to be dead an instant."  
  
"Shut up and fight."  
  
"Deadly Rave!!"  
  
Terry slowly rose to his feet and gave Geese a very confident look. Geese didn't know what Terry had up his sleeve nor did he care.  
  
"Are you okay?" Terry asked.  
  
"What?!!!!!!!"  
  
"BUSTER WOLF!!!!!!!" he yelled out at Geese.  
  
Leaning back, Terry shot both fists forward as an large explosion of fire erupted in front of him. Not being able to move in time, Geese headed straight for it. Engulfed in the attack, Geese could feel the awesome might of Terry Bogard.  
  
Geese flew back and hit the ground, where he laid unconscious. Terry Bogard stood there breathing heavily after that devastating super attack. Slowly, he slumped to the ground. He was heavily breathing.  
  
"I did it..."  
  
Terry managed to defeat Geese Howard and avenge his fallen father, Jeff Bogard...  
  
However, this would not be the last time those two men would fight against one another in battle...  
  
"I finally defeated Geese Howard..."  
  
"Terry!" shouted Andy as he quickly rushed into the large room that was used as a training ground.  
  
"Hey..." Terry said with a thumbs up.  
  
"Oh my God!" Andy cried as he ran towards his brother's aid. The first thing he saw was his own brother slumped to the ground. He was brutally injured. His mouth was bleeding. Terry's arm looked bruised up as well.  
  
"Terry!" shouted Joe Higashi as he entered the room.  
  
"What the hell happened?" asked Andy as he looked around.  
  
"Whoa... Is that who I think it is?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yeah... I managed to kick Geese's ass around" Terry replied as he chuckled.  
  
"Let's help him up" Andy said.  
  
"I'm with you" Joe added.  
  
Slowly and gently, both men picked Terry Bogard up and placed him over their shoulders. He actually did it; he actually defeated Geese Howard.  
  
"Let's get out of here before he wakes up" Joe stated.  
  
Pao Pao Cafe  
  
"Heh, that was one hell of a battle" Richard said.  
  
"Yeah... But it's not over between us, yet" Terry said eating his sandwich.  
  
"It never is" he added to Terry's statement.  
  
"Geese is in Japan, I know it" Terry commented taking a sip of his juice.  
  
"Just be careful" Richard requested.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Terry said.  
  
"You know, but you are quite reckless" Richard added.  
  
"It's in my nature" Terry said.  
  
"Of course it is..." Richard replied back as he laughed.  
  
Terry Bogard continued eating his large meal. Afterwards, Terry left the restaurant and proceeded towards the dock to catch the freighter to Japan.  
  
Basketball Court  
  
Terry Bogard was going to really enjoy that meal. Once he arrived in Japan, he would have to eat hearty again. For the duration of the trip, Terry would have hardly anything to eat. He was travelling the currently quiet streets of Southtown on his way to the docks.  
  
He passed by the basketball courts where he usually took a break from fighting to play a few games of basketball. Slightly pausing, Terry took look at a familiar figure.  
  
"Is that who I think it is...?" Terry asked himself.  
  
His assumption was right. Terry looked through the steel fence to see Lucky Glauber shooting some hoops.  
  
"Lucky Glauber?" Terry asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Lucky asked as he turned around and saw Terry Bogard standing there.  
  
"It is you!!!" Terry exclaimed.  
  
"Terry? Damn, it's been a long time!" Lucky said as they approached each other and gave each other a strong firm handshake and a hug.  
  
It's been a long time that they've both seen each other. They shared two common interests. Which were both streetfighting and basketball. The two of them met during the first KOF tournament that was held a few years back.  
  
Terry and his team consisting of his brother Andy Bogard and their friend Joe Higashi briefly met Lucky and his USA Sports Team that consisted of him, Heavy D, and Brian Battler. The USA Sports team lost to the Japan Team.  
  
It was a Mexican standoff between Lucky Glauber and Kyo Kusanagi. Lucky managed to deal Kyo Kusanagi signficant damage. But, it was Kyo Kusanagi of the Japan Team that stood as the victor.  
  
Both men were talking about the past while shooting some hoops. Terry was quite suprised, shocked, and glad when he heard Lucky getting an invite to the 2002 Millennium Tournament. He had even heard about Lucky doing endorsements for the Burger Kong fast food chain.  
  
To Terry, Lucky Glauber made a very good living off of those endorsements. He was glad to be seeing Lucky compete in this year's Millennium Tournament in Osaka, Japan.  
  
He could empathize with Lucky Glauber about the fact on the Zero Cannon that decimated a part of Southtown. They vowed to help each other get their revenge. Terry filled Lucky in on the details of what's been happening for the last few years.  
  
The more help Terry could get, the better. He could most definitely use Lucky's help in this matter. Afterwards, the two parted ways. Both men would meet each other again in Osaka, Japan. The tournament was only a matter of days.  
  
Southtown Docks  
  
It was a normal shipping dock. Even at night the docks were pretty busy. These docks were no longer owned by the crimeboss Geese Howard. But, hardly any ships there due to the Zero Cannon incident by the clone of Zero.  
  
Looking around, Terry saw various Umbrella flyers posted around. They were expanding their business into Southtown. A perfect mutual opportunity at that. People were out of jobs and homes. Umbrella could provide that for them.  
  
All Terry knew of Umbrella was that they dealt in pharmaceuticals. He really didn't care that much. Pacing up the ramp, Terry made his way onto the ship. There he met the captain. The captain knew Terry from a few years back. Even acted as the captain's bodyguard.  
  
"Headed to Osaka?"  
  
"Yeah" Terry said with a smile.  
  
"Good luck in that tournament" the captain replied giving him his support.  
  
"Thanks" Terry said as they shook hands.  
  
Terry proceeded into the cabin area, where he took his room. Proceeding to the bed, Terry closed the door behind him. Placing his bag against the side, Terry took his cap off and placed it next to the bed. Taking the vest and shoes off, Terry fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
He thought about how the tournament will end up like. There was a massive fire all over Osaka during last year's Millennium Tournament. Who could tell what to expect from this year's tournament. He was looking forward to competing against the best fighters.  
  
There was Ryu Hoshi, who defeated him once before...  
  
There was Ken Masters of the Masters Foundation...  
  
He perfectly remembered Kyo Kusanagai.  
  
Terry perfectly remembered Iori Yagami.  
  
To Terry, this was just another fight. Terry's no stranger to fighting tournaments and the dark conspiracies that hid behind them. He had met many villains that would rival Geese Howard. In Terry's mind, he thought about Ryuji Yamazaki as one of them.  
  
Another bubble of thought came to mind as it centered around Rugal Bernstein. Rugal is the notorious nuclear arms dealer who threw several KOF tournaments back then. Goenitz even granted him the power of Orochi. All Rugal wanted to do was rule the world. Just like any typical villain.  
  
Then there was M. Bison, the notorious leader of the Shadowlaw crime organization. M. Bison sought out to capture the worlds strongest fighters. He would wipe their minds and use them for his own personal army. Terry had to tango with a few of Bison's dolls during the last two Millennium Tournaments.  
  
Another organization was the NESTS Cartel, led by Igniz. Igniz attempted to destroy the world. But, Clone Zero managed to decimate part of Southtown with that dreaded Zero Cannon.  
  
Last but not least, there was the Supreme Master of the Fists; Gouki. He was also known as the man of 'Ten'. Gouki had the ten symbol that glowed on the back of his gi. There was a strong dark and evil aura brooding around that figure. With him, he carried the killing intent. He even had the most devastating move, the Raging Demon.  
  
Soon, he would be reaching Osaka, Japan...  
  
He would once again combat Geese Howard...  
  
Once again, he would combat his rivals...  
  
-Well, that's it for the fifth bonus chapter in this massive story. I'm also going to put in guest appearances. If you're interested in doing a guest appearance in this fic, leave a review saying so. Most importantly, leave a name that you want to be referred by in the fic. 


	65. Bonus Chapter 6 Jill's Journey

Jill's Journey  
  
(a/n- Files stated in fic are actual files from both Resident Evil 2 & 3.)  
  
Chopper flying out of Raccoon City, September 31st, 1998  
  
After the betrayal by Nicholai Ginoveaf, both Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliviera were left stranded alone. They still had to deal with Nemesis. Carlos went to get help while Jill tried to find a way out. There, she had to deal with the final disgusting form of Nemesis. It was the very same Nemesis that killed her teammate a few days back during the outbreak.  
  
"Brad, I'm sorry..." she said to herself.  
  
Jill could graphically remember how Nemesis appeared at the front of the RPD. Brad was talking about it earlier when she rescued him in the bar. The massive Tyrant grabbed Brad by the face and shot its tentacle through the mouth and out from the back of his head. It tossed Brad's body away on the floor and headed to Jill.  
  
Barry took a helicopter and managed to fly down to the location where Jill and Carlos were still standing. Both of them quickly boarded on as Barry took off into the sky.  
  
"Mikhail..." she also said to herself.  
  
The two of them managed to get the subway car working. But, Nemesis immediately hitched a ride on the back of the subway car. Jill went to back to fight it off while Carlos went to steer to car. Mikhail sacrificed himself to send Nemesis flying off the subway car.  
  
Nicholai flew off and left them for dead. Now, it was about to start. This would be the end of Raccoon City. Quickly, Barry flew as fast as he could from the city.  
  
"It's about to start..." he said.  
  
Both of them looked at the nuke headed towards the city. As they looked back, the nuke hit the center of the city engulfing it in a mushroom cloud. The president called the attack known as 'bacillus terminus'. They were to wipe out any traces of the virus in that city. The force shook the helicopter some.  
  
The day before, three other people managed to escape by train. They were Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, and Sherry Birkin. Before the whole city, the whole RPD went up in smoke. There was an Umbrella facility underneath the police station.  
  
It was settled, they were no longer member of STARS. They have been compromised by the Umbrella Corporation. Rebecca decided to remain in the United States. However, everybody else decided to go to Europe.  
  
Chris had already had the head start. He was already in Europe right after he was suspended from the force. They didn't even know that the chief had tampered with the evidence. However, a fax from the FBI had came in just as Leon was about to leave the room.  
  
Jill fell asleep and she leaned on Carlos' shoulders. She was able to sleep peacefully for now. It was a very long few nights for her. Dario was dead because he locked himself in the back of a truck. But the zombies opened it and dragged Dario out and fed on him.  
  
It was a brief ride back. As they landed, the three of them stayed at Barry's house. Jill and Carlos remained to take care of Barry's wife and children. Barry went on a mission that took place on a cruiseliner. There, he met with Leon S. Kennedy. They managed to escape with an orphaned girl named Lucia. Afterwards, Barry took Lucia in and raised him as his own daughter.  
  
Barry's Guest Room  
  
Jill had some evidence that she was looking through. Leon then handed Barry some files that he got his hands on. Sitting against the edge of her bed, Jill Valentine looked through the various files that she and Leon had found during their horrible ordeals.  
  
Mercenary's Diary-  
  
September 1st.  
  
Following six months of intensive training, my body's edge has returned. I was a good soldier, but they ordered my execution with no reason given. I was tortured and forced to give a false confession. But on the morning of my execution, a miracle happened. The company had helped me out, giving me a second lease of life.  
  
"Umbrella must've orchestrated this..." Jill said to herself.  
  
September 15th.  
  
I ended my vacation short and returned to the HQ office. It looks like UBCS unit's been called into action. Umbrella maintains its own paramilitary unit to counter corporate terrorism and VIP abduction. In addition, they have night men who specialize in handling problems caused by illegal products. Im currently a member of the latter.  
  
"Figured..."  
  
September 28th.  
  
Dawn's here, but we're still slogging through this nightmare. There are no provisions of any kind here. The undead walk the streets feeding upon the flesh of the living living. Death row was a heavenly asylum compared to this place. I've chosen to pull the trigger on myself, in the hope that my dead body won't come back to life.  
  
"Yeah... I saw your dead body... I guess you're at peace now..."  
  
David's memo-  
  
My sanity is at its end...I still can't believe this is happening. We lost another man yesterday. Meyer; one of our better marksmen. He saw me panic once we were overrun by the zombies, but he came back to save me. But when the time came to return the debt, I ran. I can still hear him calling out my name. I can still hear the screams coming from behind. The sound of his flesh being stripped from its bones. I was afraid...terrified...  
  
It's the 27th. The fight to stay alive continues. I took out several zombies, who managed to break through the barricades. Now I'm cutting through the chill with whisky, unloading my Mossberg on anything undead. That shotgun's become a close friend of mine. I've blasted many a zombie into fertilizer with it. We've lost 13 men of yesterday. In 3 hours, we'll bicker over trivial things in the meeting room. It's a total waste of time. When I finish this bottle, my old friend Mossberg will be turning one lost body into fertilizer. Peace at last. I can hardly wait.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Reporter's memo-  
  
At last I have found the evidence I need to prove that "cannibal disease" is indeed happening in this city. One man actually ate people to death. He was like a savage animal tearing away a new flesh. It was completely disgusting. I have heard rumors that many people are suffering from this disease now. However, the causes of this disease are not yet known. Is this another mystery of the present disease? I will have to check on it... They have placed Raccoon City under martial law because of the cannibal disease. I have lost contact with the media outside the cit, but I won't give up. As a journalist, I won't keep my eyes shut and walk away. I have a duty to the people and my profession. I don't think the disease had spread nationwide yet. I believe that this city holds the key to its creation and cure. In fact, I'm sure of it. The military has set up blockades around the city to keep people from escaping and spreading the disease. Most of the citizens have either died or have come in contact with the disease. I know it is the right decision to quarantine the city, but I can't help but pity myself. If I am infected or eaten, it doesn't matter. My fate is already sealed. All I have left is my journalism. I won't give up until I solve the mystery of this deadly disease. I have just discovered that the disease is not spread through air, but by some other means.  
  
"It was either spread by blood or saliva..."  
  
Dario's Memo-  
  
I can't help but wonder if anyone will read these words, but writing them will help me maintain my sanity if nothing else. After I've become a meal for those undead monsters, will the GI's responsible for sealing off the town laugh upon discovering my corpse? So is this how it's really supposed to end? I don't want to die, I'm just not ready.... My wife, daughter, mother.... My entire family has been killed. But none of that matters anymore. Right now, my life is the only important thing. That's all that matters. I never would have pictured my end to be like this. I had so much left to do. Rather than becoming a salesman, I should have tried my hand at being a novelist. It's what I've always wanted, but my mother would only tell me you have a long way to go. Why did I ever listen to her? But this looks like the end for the great Dario Rosso, novelist extraordinaire. Cut down before his prime.  
  
"No one's laughing over you..."  
  
Mercenary's Pocketbook-  
  
September 26th  
  
It's only been three hours since the mission started, but the team is down to me and Campbell. The number of zombies if far greater than what we expected. There is no hope left for this city. We have already injected the antibody for the virus, but I'm not sure that it will work. I don't know if I will survive.....  
  
September 27th  
  
We managed to reach the clock tower. Out of desperation we robbed some wounded members of their weapons and used the surviving citizens as decoys. We were taught to do this in order to survive the battlefield, but I never enjoyed it. However, a girl showed up at the clock tower before me. She is one of the survivors. She looks just like my sister before she starved to death....  
  
September 28th  
  
I wanted to evacuate as soon as possible, but the girl didn't. Her father insisted that he wouldn't leave this city where his beloved wife rest in peace. I really wanted to save the girl, but Campbell said, "All I care about is our lives." That's how I felt before, but now..... The clock tower has become a dangerous place and I don't want to make anymore mistakes.  
  
"..."  
  
Director's Diary-  
  
These patients suffer from gangrene and congestion of their blood at first. Then their mind slowly deteriorates. In the end, there is nothing left of their mind. When that happens even mercy killing seems pointless. After all, they are already dead... This disease is unlike anything I have ever witnessed. Once the patient's mind is gone, they become flesh hungry monsters and act like wild animals who are on some type of blood lust.  
  
September 18th  
  
Another patient has been admitted to the hospital. He is showing symptoms of the first stages of the disease at this point, but... I haven't been able to sleep at all these past few days. I refuse to let these patients become "zombies". I am not just an ordinary citizen. I am a doctor. Even if I die, my clinical charts will contribute to finding a cure.  
  
September 26th  
  
We lost most of the doctors and staff during the battle against the "zombie" patients. It's impossible to maintain the hospital under these conditions. And, I know that it's too late for me. I am beginning to feel that same itch and hungry desire that all of my patients felt. It's too late for me....  
  
"It was too late for everybody..."  
  
Supervisor's Report-  
  
The endurance ability of the contaminated guinea pigs is truly incredible. Even when shot in a vital area, they can sometimes survive for several days without taking care of the wound. However, after prolonged exposure to the virus, the guinea pig's intellegence level decreases to that of an insect. Even though reviving the dead seems too disgusting, the virus may still be of use. If we inject the virus into our POWs and release them, they would return to their units and then turn to zombies. This plan may work well for us in the future. In certain, areas, the virus seems to have caused the mutation of animals and plants. It may be difficult, but it'll make a good sample for the bio-weapon development. I've heard that there is a giant alligator, but I have only encountered a giant creature moving underground. I don't even want to imagine what creature spawned that monster. I encountered "Nemesis". If I didn't know about it, I'd have been contaminated and would have become one of them by now. If it is still walking around the city, its mission is not yet over. STARS members must be very tough since they have survived until this point. However, they can't hold out forever...  
  
"We've held out this far, you heartless bastards..."  
  
Fax From the HQ-  
  
Attention. The Raccoon City Project has been abandoned. Our political maneuvering in the senate to delay their plans is now futile. All supervisors should evcuate immediately. The US Army is going to execute their plan tomorrow morning. The city will be obliterated at daybreak for sure.  
  
"..."  
  
Jill proceeded to look over the material that Leon managed to get a hold up. There was some pretty incriminating stuff.  
  
Chris' Diary-  
  
August 8th.  
  
I talked to the chief today once again, but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain that Umbrella conducted T-Virus research in that mansion. Anyone infected turns into a zombie.  
  
But the entire mansion went up in that explosion; along with any incriminating evidence. Since Umbrella employs so many people in town, no one is willing to talk about the incident. It looks like I'm running out of options.  
  
August 17th.  
  
We've been receiving a lot of local reports about strange monsters appearing at random through out the city. This must be the work of Umbrell.a  
  
August 24th.  
  
With the help of Jill and Barry, I finally obtained information vital to this case.  
  
Umbrella has begun research on the new G-Virus, a variation of the original T-Virus. Haven't they done enough damage already ?!  
  
We talked it over, and have decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. I can't tell my sister about this trip because doing so will put her in danger.  
  
Please forgive me Claire.  
  
"She's already dealt into this..."  
  
Federal Police Dept. Internal Investigation Report-  
  
Mr. Chris Redfield Raccoon City Police Dept. STARS division  
  
As per your request, we have conducted our internal investigation and discovered the following information:  
  
1. Regarding the G-Virus currently under development by Umbrella Inc. So far its unconfirmed that the G-Virus even exists. We're continuing with our investigation.  
  
2. Regarding Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of Raccoon City Police Dept.  
  
Mr. Irons has allegedly received large sums of funds in bribes from Umbrella Inc. over the last 5 years. He was apparently involved in the cover up of the mansion lab case along with several other incidents in which Umbrella appears to have direct involvement.  
  
Mr. Irons had been arrested under suspicion of rape on two separate counts during his years as a university student. He went under psychiatric evaluation as a result of the charges but was released due to circumstantial evidence as well as his phenomenal academic standing.  
  
As such, extreme caution is advised when dealing with him  
  
Jack Hamilton Section Chief Internal Investigations United States Federal Police Department  
  
"I knew Irons was up to something..."  
  
Her train of thought was then interrupted by a few knocks on the door. Carlos had entered inside the room and looked at Jill.  
  
"Looking at that stuff too much isn't at all that great" he said to her.  
  
"I know... I just can't help it" Jill replied.  
  
"Hey, dinner's ready..." Carlos said as he went downstairs.  
  
"Huh, you just leave without me..." Jill said as she followed him.  
  
"Hey, you snooze you lose..."  
  
With that remark, Jill kicked Carlos right in the ass.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
Chris' Hideout, Few Weeks Later  
  
Jill Valentine stood there in an abandoned warehouse. There was nothing there but a knife planted onto the ground. It was Chris' marker showing Jill that he was already there. But now, he was in Europe trying to take down the Umbrella Corporation himself.  
  
She swore that she would find Chris and they would take down Umbrella; together...  
  
Jill and Carlos watched as Barry hugged his wife and two daughters goodbye. Barry would join them on the mission to take out Umbrella. Soon, both Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy would be dealt in with this situation.  
  
London Hotel Room  
  
The five of them sat around talking things over and what they would do about it. Everybody would go off and do their own investigations.  
  
Claire would investigate the facility in Paris, France.  
  
Leon would go search for Chris Redfield. He currently had a friend named Ark Thompson investigating the incident on Sheena Island.  
  
Jill would stay behind in London.  
  
Barry and Carlos would head to Germany.  
  
Rebecca decided to conduct her own investigation in the United States. But, she agreed to do check ups on Barry's family that was currently staying in Canada. Umbrella didn't have any branches there. Mainly, the family was safe.  
  
"Chris... Please still be alive..."  
  
Things have taken a drastic change for the last few months. The gruesome murders was linked to an illegal product created by an international pharmaceutical company. This mission has taken them from Raccoon City to the other side of the hemisphere.  
  
Jill would be alone for the next few months. It meant that she would have to be extra careful of her activities. Umbrella does have a few branches in England. All they could do was wait and gather strength...  
  
She was alone. Besides this current mission, someone else had summoned her for a completely different mission. The fate of two universes depended on her services. Everybody else seemed to be sleeping around the massive cabin as well.  
  
Ruby Heart's Ship  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. Opening her eyes, she wasn't in her room.  
  
Slowly, she got up and looked around. She was the only one awake. Looking through one of the openings, her eyes widened to see that she was on a magical flying ship sailing over the ocean.  
  
"This can't be real..."  
  
To make sure, Jill pinched herself. She felt the sensation. Jill wasn't dreaming. A woman with long blonde hair dressed as a pirate then approached.  
  
"I see you're awake..." she replied as she tipped off her hat.  
  
"Who are you?" Jill asked.  
  
"Name's Ruby Heart... I'm the captain of this ship" she replied.  
  
"I'm Jill, Jill Valentine..." Jill said back to her.  
  
"You're wondering why you're here. I'm thinking the same as well. Why are we all here and on my ship..." Ruby wondered.  
  
"Where am I?" Ken asked as he slowly sat up from his place. This was very strange indeed. He then looked at Ryu, who was sleeping peacefully. "Ryu, wake up!" Ken said gently shaking him.  
  
"Huh, wha...? Chun-Li... Let's wait a few minutes before some more loving..." Ryu sleepily replied.  
  
"Ok..." Ken said.  
  
"Chun... Wha? Ken?!" Ryu asked out of shock as he sat up and scooted himself away.  
  
"Easy man... I'm still trying to figure this out."  
  
"Hmmm?" he asked. Slowly, he looked around to see one big cabin area to see a bunch of people sleeping peacefully.  
  
"This is strange..." Ken said.  
  
"I know..." Ryu replied shaking his head some.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"You're on my ship, I am the captain of it; Ruby Heart" Ruby stated focusing her attention to the two young Shotokan fighters.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Ryu demanded.  
  
"You guess is as good as mine" Jill said.  
  
"Who are you then?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Name's Jill Valentine, I'm a member of STARS..."  
  
"STARS, I heard of you people..." Ken added.  
  
"I see, who are you too?" Jill asked.  
  
"Name's Ken, Ken Masters..."  
  
"Ken Masters of the Masters Foundation?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Ken said scratching his head.  
  
"I'm Ryu Hoshi..."  
  
"The Japanese fighter Ryu Hoshi?" Jill asked in astonishment. Ryu slowly nodded as he remained silent. She witnessed Ryu slowly rising from his place to look around.  
  
"Charlie? Cammy? Guile? Chun-Li? Sakura? Zangief? Dan? Dhalsim? Morrigan? Jin? Strider? Captain Commando?" Ryu asked as he looked around. He then kneeled down to Chun-Li. "Chun-Li, please wake up."  
  
"Mmmm, huh? Ryu?" Chun-Li asked as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Good, you're up..." Ryu said.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"We've been summoned again..." Ryu said.  
  
"Summoned?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yeah... I'll explain it" Ryu replied.  
  
Ryu sat everybody together and explained the situation. He talked about several encounters where they had to work with superheroes from a parallel universe to combat a bunch of super villains. First, it was Apocalypse, next was Onslaught, now they didn't know who they would fight next.  
  
"I see..." Jill said.  
  
"Welcome to the team" Megaman said extending his hand.  
  
"Thanks" Jill replied accepting Megaman's handshake.  
  
A huge battle that Jill wouldn't remember for a long time... 


	66. First Gear, Foreign Land, Distant Time

First Gear, Foreign Land, Distant Time

**Park in Osaka**

Sol Badguy was walked along the park in Osaka. He couldn't believe it. This was the year 2002."2002, not 2177." Sol said to himself.He's been around for over a hundred and fifty years.

Gear experimentation slowed down his aging process.

There he was with his blade, the Fuenken, a sword that could harness the powerful flames. It was a sacred treasure of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights.Sol wasn't his real name. His actual name was Frederick.

He was once human.

But, he was taken by a government organization on his 21st birthday and experimented on. Sol became the prototype gear.

His family and his girlfriend were long dead. Sol was forced to become a gear for the rest of his life. He was recently born a few years before 2002. It was the year 2014 that he was turned to a gear.

It was the second gear who turned all gears against humans; the gear was known as Justice.

Sol curses his existence because of Justice. Two years ago in 2175, Sol managed to seal away Justice. Now Justice was back, in this timeline as well.

He looked at Japan as it was right now before Justice and the other gears decimated it.

One person who could relate was the Japanese female samurai known as Baiken. Right now, Sol wanted to know why he was here in the year 200X. He had just heard of this Millennium Tournament. Mentally, just about everybody received instruction to enter the main event of the tournament.

It would be the massive battle royale that would take place at the end of the tournament.Sol could remember when he let his animalistic gear tendencies get the best of him.

It was when he sealed Justice. By removing the band around his head, he revealed that he has a gear symbol.

Justice couldn't figure why Sol Badguy didn't fall under his control. He had almost forgotten about Sol, the first gear in the making.

Sol went berserk and sealed Justice up once again.Ky Kiske wanted his rematch with Sol. The rematch would take place at this year's Millennium Tournament. Sol had more experience in fighting. With that, he would never lose to Ky Kiske.

"Sol." said Baiken as she entered the park to see him standing there."

Hmph, your old home." Sol replied.

"Before it was destroyed." Baiken said unconcerned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you ask? I should be asking you the same question." she replied to Sol's question.

"Heh, you never change." Sol added with a bit of cockiness.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Baiken asked rhetorically.

"Can't help it."

"You're an arrogant bastard, you know that?"

"I've been called worse."

"I know you have."

"So. Wanna go at it, babe?" Sol asked.

"Don't call me babe." Baiken said pulling out her katana.

"Now you're talking" Sol replied as he got his Fuenken ready.

"Just bring it." Baiken said bluntly.

"You asked for it!" Sol cried as both people charged at each other.

Quickly, Baiken crouched and started to spin her blade around. She was very fast.

In turn, Sol Badguy started blocking.

Bending back, Baiken slashed upwards towards Sol's face.

Seeing the blade headed his way, Sol jumped back ane executed a backflip. "Gun Flame!" he cried. Placing the blade into the ground, Sol shot a blast of fire that travelled through the ground towards Baiken.

"Suzuran!"Baiken placed the blade in front of her as she charged forward. The blade cut through the projecting as she gave a horizontal slash to Sol Badguy.

Sol quickly rolled back as Baiken charged at him with a slash to the right, slash to the left, back slash, and a spinning back slash.Baiken was really fast, he thought to himself.

But she wasn't that fast he thought to himself again. Sol swiftly blocked and deflected the attacks with the Fuenken. Blocking the next slash, Sol Badguy threw a spinning hook kick which Baiken jumped away from.Sol executed a horizonal slash that sliced off part of Baiken's outfit. Her chest was slowly starting to show.

This seemed to enrage Baiken a bit as she charged towards Sol Badguy again.As Baiken charged, Sol executed a super jump and dashed backwards into the air like it was magic.

Seeing this, Baiken did the same thing and dashed forward at Sol Badguy.

Taking to the air, both were trading hits only to be blocked and deflected. They then dashed to the left, right, front, back, and all sides while in the air. Their method of fighting seemed to attract the crowds. This seemed to intrigue them.

Both landed on the ground as Sol went down to execute a hooking footsweep that connected with Baiken.Baiken fell back as she executed her Kabari technique as a metallic claw attached with chain flew out from the armless slit of her outfit. Reaching forward, it grabbed Sol by the vest and dragged him forward.

"Tetsuzansen" she said as she gave Sol two swift slashes.Sol flew back some as he planted his hands onto the ground and backflipped to his feet.

Without sparing a second, Sol charged back at Baiken."Hmph." Baiken coldly let out to Sol."Grand Viper!"

Charging forward, Sol bent downwards like a snake as his blade caught on and left a trail of flames headed towards Baiken's way. Connecting with Baiken, Sol rose upwards as he completed the Grand Viper.

"Uhhh!" Baiken shouted as she hit the ground.Immediately she got up as she executed her Tatami Gaeshi as she stomped on the ground, a green mat of energy materialized in front of her as it fell downward hitting Sol.

"Gah" Sol went as he backed away some from Baiken.He laid there for a second as he saw Baiken leaping at him about to impale her blade into the chest. Immediately, Sol rolled to his right seconds before Baiken's blade hit the grass that he once laid on seconds ago. "Riot Stamp!" Sol leaped back as he flew downward at Baiken to execute a flying side kick with a trail of shadows following behind to her gut. The force made her stumble back some.

This match wasn't over yet.

Not by a long start.

As Baiken rolled back some, Sol continued to charge at her. He had a lot more stamina and endurance to use.

"Gun Flame!"

Baiken became temporarily engulfed in Sol's Gun Flame attack.

Shaking off the flames, she charged at Sol like a samurai would in battle. Sol casually took steps back as he would smack away all of Baiken's sword attacks.

He immediately jumped backwards into the air as Baiken followed after him. Sol had another trip up his sleeve."Bandit Revolver!" he yelled.

Moving forward, Sol executed a spinning wheel kick in a revolving motion and nailed Baiken for two hits.

However, Baiken had a move she had to use in retaliation."Yozansen!" she yelled.Whipping her blade out, she slashed at a 180 degree arc as the blade started to glow light blue. She managed to smack Sol with the attack.

Both of them landed on the ground as Baiken got on one knee and swiped her claw hand as Sol's leg forcing him to fall back some.

Sol quickly leaped to his feet as he executed a horizontal slash and a downward slash to Baiken.

Holding her blade out, Baiken blocked the horizontal slash.

Quickly, she raised her blade upwards to block the downward slash. She managed to push Sol away with a front snap kick.

Sol paused a bit and then for a bit at Baiken and then got serious again. Jumping up, he executed a graceful moonsault before dashing back into the air.

Looking up, Baiken threw her katana up into the air as it started to spin around. It flew right at Sol, who bent backwards to see the blade fly past him.

His eyes slightly widened as the blade was less than an inch away from his face.Looking back, he saw Baiken right in front of him as she kicked him in the chest.

Baiken looked upwards and used her chain claw as it shot out to grab the katana back. She looked at Sol as he plummeted to the ground.

"Heh, I don't go down that easy!" Sol shouted.

Quickly, the Fuenken's flames started to grow as Sol quickly flew back up heading directly at Baiken with a trail of flames following behind him.

"What the!" Baiken yelled.

"Volcanic Viper!"

She could feel herself getting smacked back down to the ground. Quickly, Baiken dashed back into the air as she planted her feet against the trunk of a tree and sprung off of it flying right back at Sol.

"You're not going to win!" she shouted as she attacked with five swipes of the sword.

Baiken moved much faster than she was. Both of them fought it out as they caused more damage to the park.

"Bandit Bringer!" Sol shouted as he jumped up and dashed downward with a flaming fist. The fist smacked against Baiken's face forcing her to stumble back.

Both of these futuristic warriors continued to fight it out.The two of them continued to fight as they blocked and deflected each other's sword attack.

"Gun Flame!" yelled Sol as he sent a ground fireblast as it consumed Baiken. Sol charged forward as he jumped forward with a flying knee attack. He then followed up with a right hook, a front snap kick, and a spinning hook kick. Quickly, he charged forward and whacked her with a powerful shoulder ram.

"Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Baiken as she charged forward."Tyrant Rave!" Sol shouted as he shot a whirling wall of flames right in front of her.

Baiken was caught on fire again as she executed a jump back kick. Quickly, he threw a powerful roundhouse kick.

"Volcanic Viper!" he shouted as he did a rising flaming sword upper.

"Gah.!" Baiken yelled."Bandit Revolver!" Sol shouted as he executed his Bandit Revolver.

Baiken fell to the ground as she laying there unconscious.

Landing softly onto his feet, Sol looked at her and then walked off.

"I went easy on you." Sol said to her as he walked off and left the park.

He continued his own way.

"Pretty impressive match." said a voice from behind.

"You ease droping on me, Testament?" Sol asked as he turned around.Right before him was the gear known as Testament.

Testament was in his black outfit with his long black hair. In his arms was that razor-sharp scythe. Sol was very familiar with it."Sorry, I passed by the match. Couldn't resist."

"Right." Sol said as he carried on with his walk.

"Where are you going, my friend?" Testament asked.

"Friend? We're friends? I'm going to get something to drink."

"As an internal friend. Isn't it too early to get something to drink?" Testament asked.

"Pfff. To you, it's too early." Sol answered as he walked off.

"See you again, soon" Testament replied as they both walked their separate paths.

"Eh, whatever." Sol said.

"There's matches in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sol Badguy entered the bar as he took a seat in front of the counter.

The bartender then approached.

"Whaddya be having?" the bartender asked.

"Sake." Sol answered.

"Hot or cold?"

"Cold."

"Coming right up," he replied as he grabbed a bottle of cold Sake from the fridge and placed it before Sol.

A small cupwas placed along as well.Sol sat quietly as he took sips of his Sake. He thought about his past.

There was hardly any recollection of his past before the experiment. Living for the past 150 years, Sol Badguy has lived as a bounty hunter. He's been killing gears and the scientists who created them.

Sol was born in the 21st century. But, he can't remember where he was born nor could he remember who were his parents. Somewhere around the early 21st century, science and industry were deemed banned and there for outlawed.

Those two were the source of environmental damage and pollution. Not only did it cause pollution, but it was the one source of weapons of mass destruction. But it didn't do that much to calm, reduce, soothe, or cut down on the long suffering that mankind had suffered. Mankind did succeed in developing a limitless source of energy that was all natural.

It was dubbed the 'Age of Magic'. War soon erupted by the creation of biological weapons called gears. This was something far beyond Umbrella's comprehension. By magical theory, the fusion of human and animal DNA by magic was possible. These were more powerful than Umbrella's brand of BOWs.These gears were very ruthless fighters and soldiers.

It was the horrifying mix of vitality and raw strength. It was about 2014 that the Gear Project was approved by the government. This military state that made the gears monopolized on manufacturing.

Other lands were forced to surrender to that state. Japan was completely decimated by an army of gears. Baiken was a little girl when that happened. She is one of the few Japanese left. A rebel amongst the gears appeared. Her name was Justice. She was the first self-aware gear.

Justice could control all the gears except for Sol Badguy. She couldn't control him.

Sol Badguy was the prototype gear. He constantly cursed his existence.

The Sacred Order of Holy Knights came into effect.Members were Kliff Undersn, Testament, Ky Kiske, and Sol Badguy.

Kliff had heard about Sol Badguy through rumors of an immensely skilled bounty hunter. Sol's knighthood did not last that long.

He didn't get along that well with other members including Ky Kiske. There was huge tension between the two. They managed to seal away Justice.

When Justice came out, Sol Badguy was the one who was to defeat her. Now, his sole mission is to take out 'That Man'.Right now, Sol was thinking about how or why he and everybody else were transported to this time."More Sake," Sol said.

"Coming right up" said the bartender.Sol Badguy had a very high tolerance for alcohol.

That was one of the few benefits of being a gear. However, he had to keep that thing placed around his head to supress his gear urges.He then watched the television. It was news on the next set of matches for today. This seemed to have some significance. Everything must be linked to this year's tournament he thought to himself.

"Guess I'll be entering that battle royale." Sol said.

"Wow, you must have a brass set of balls" said the bartender.

"Yeah." Sol said.

He could sense all sorts of strong powers at work here.

From the archives, he's read of on some powerful people. There, Sol could give it his all. He would get the chance to fight against the likes of Gouki, Rugal Bernstein, Geese Howard, and M. Bison.

Sol then left a few pieces of gold for the bartender as he took off.

The bartender gaped at the gold. I t was worth a pretty fortune.

Walking off, Sol decided to find some breakfast.

"Hmmm, I can try Burger Kong. Been very popular for about almost two centuries." he said to himself as he left the bar.

Another given benefit, Sol could eat whatever the hell he wanted. Walking around, Sol found the Burger Kong.

"Remembering my history. I gotta sell a few of these pieces off" Sol said looking at his bag of gold. World dollars didn't mean much in this timeline.

Sol kept gold and gems on hand just in case he was at places that didn't take world dollars. Half hour later, Sol Badguy walked out with about 500,000 Japanese Yen.

He then proceeded to the nearest Burger Kong.Burger Kong whereChris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Bruce McGivern, and Carlos Oliviera were debating on what they wanted to eat.

"What do you guys want?" Chris Redfield asked.

"I'm still checking." Bruce said looking at the menu.

"Can anybody read Japanese?" Chris asked.

"I can." Claire answered as she translated for them.

"That works" Jill added.

Claire went ahead and ordered for the group since her brother didn't know a lick of Japanese.

Afterwards, they waited.

Slowly, Jill turned around to see some commotion.

"What's going on?" Jill asked.

There he was, Sol Badguy was outside the Burger Kong as he fought off a bunch of thugs that were after his money.

"Heh. You guys can't even fight like shit." Sol said with his blade holstered.

"Just give us your cash." said one of the thugs armed with a switchblade.

"How bout I give you this instead?" Sol asked.

"What do you got?"

"This. Bandit Revolver!" cried Sol as he executed his Bandit Revolver kick.

The thug was knocked to the ground.Crouching down, Sol executed a swift footsweep and followed up with a spinning hook kick to another thug.

Turning behind, Sol grabbed another thug and threw him to the other side of the hard ground.

"Get him!" shouted the leader.

"Grand Viper!" cried Sol.Dashing forward like a snake, Sol's blade erupted in flames as he leaped at another thug and did a flaming uppercut slash that engulfed the man in fire.

"Gyaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! It burns!" yelled the other thug.

"This is the end!" Sol shouted.

"Get him!" shouted the leader as the rest of the thugs charged at Sol.

"You guys asked for it." Sol said.

"What's he going to do?" Carlos asked as he looked at Sol.

"Tyrant Rave!" Sol shouted as he execute a flaming uppercut with his right hand and then punched forward creating a barrier of flames.

"Run!" yelled the leader.

The thugs quickly ran for it as Sol stood there using the flame of his blade to light a cigarette. Sol savoured the cigarette in victory.

Everybody else remained silent briefly as they started applauding for Sol Badguy.Sol then approached the Burger Kong and stepped inside. He noticed a few non-Japanese people standing there.

"Phew, a few non-Japs. Any of you guys American?" Sol asked.

"I am." Chris Redfield answered.

"Same here" Leon added.

"Good." Sol said as he took a breather.

"That was pretty impressive stuff" Jill said as she smiled at him"Thanks." Sol said as he looked at Jill.

Looking at each other's eyes, it seemed that time and space stopped for the both of them. Everything seemed to stop in place for them.

Jill looked at Sol's eyes.

He was one of the people she saw Devil Wesker kill during her nightmare. Looking at the man, she took notice of the outfit.

Looking at Jill, Sol's sealed memories were somehow triggered.

Jill reminded him of someone but a little older. Then he looked at Chris Redfield and the same thing occurred.

These people looked like younger versions of people he have known.

"You alive?" Claire asked.

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry, you two reminded me of some people." Sol said.

"Oh?" asked Chris.

"Really." Jill replied.

"Yeah, but that's in the past" Sol said.

"You should always let the past stay in the past" Jill said.

"I live by that everyday of my life" Sol replied.

"What's your name?" Jill asked.

"Sol. Sol Badguy."

"Badguy? That's an interesting name" Chris replied.

"I'm Jill. Jill Valentine."

"Chris Redfield."

"Claire Refield."

"Carlos Oliviera."

"Leon Kennedy."

"Bruce McGivern."

These names seemed to trigger some more memories. Sol decided to keep quiet. Being alive for over a hundred and fifty years, Sol had learned what to say and what not to say. He kept quiet about it.

"I don't suppose any of you know Japanese."

"I do" Claire said. She knew the drill, she would have to order for him.

Everybody got their orders as Sol left. He told them that he would be watching today's matches. Sol left and he ate his large breakfast. He had a very fast acting metabolism. After eating, he leaned against the wall under a bridge as he reflected on everything that had happened so far.

This warrior was over a hundred and fifty years of age. Sol was the oldest of them all. The only person older than Sol was the vampire known as Slayer.

Slayer was about two-thousand years old.Biding his time, he was thinking about what he had just seen. The aura around both Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were vaguely familiar to him. But he couldn't just put his finger on it.

"Ahhh. I see you're here too, Sol" said a familiar voice from the shows.

"What do you want, Slayer?" Sol asked.

"I guess you need someone to talk to."

"You can take that phrase and shove it." Sol replied.

"I knew this would happen." Slayer said.

This got Sol's attention, his actual undivided attention.

Slayer knew something and he wanted to find out more.

"Come on out and tell me, old man," Sol said.Slayer came out.

He didn't look a day older than thirty something. The man was an immortal vampire from after the start of AD. He had on a fine suit while wearing glasses and smoking a pipe. His red tie was like a cross. It looked so exotic."The people you saw are in fact your future foster parents.

Correction, they were."

"My foster parents?" Sol asked.

"That is correct" answered Slayer as he took a puff from his pipe.

"Tell me what you know, old man," Sol demanded.

"Fancy a spar first?" Slayer asked.

"Tch, fine. But later." Sol said.

"Why later?" Slayer asked.

"The first matches are on its way. I want to see them." Sol replied.

"I see." Slayer said."We'll spar later tonight." Sol answered.

"Very well."

Sol would have to spar with the powerful vampire known as Slayer if he wanted to find the answers that he was looking for.

Both men were extremely skilled fighters.

Slayer had all the answers that Sol was looking for in the first place. The fight would have to wait. They were brought here for a specific reason. Sol wanted to get to the bottom of all of this. There were a whole lot of questions. Slayer had most of the answers.

The few answers Sol would need to find. These answers will appear with time.Sol was having all sorts of flashbacks running through his mind right now. Both Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield really reminded him of familiar people. He had to get the bottom of what those flashbacks meant. Sol's been alive for a very long time.

Something hit him."Frederick Redfield. Redfield, not my real name. For some reason, I used it," Sol said to himself.Sol remembered what that man had told him.

They needed a warrior with over a hundred years experience in the ancient arts. Throughout the years, Sol Badguy has learned many numerous styles of martial arts. Sol wouldn't be born for another few years.

A new menace was about to hit Earth, Sol would be the one to combat this new evil. Maybe this was to train him even more. But one thing was for certain, he would track down 'That Man' and slay him.

As an added bonus do away with the red musician working for him known as I- No. Looking around, he saw all sorts of Umbrella advertisement. Umbrella had struck him something as well. The company even existed in the 22nd century after HCF went belly up due to the gear project.

"Redfield. Why was I called this for?"

He stopped in place as he vaguely started to remember himself as a child. Sol's name was Frederick. A boy of only twelve years of age. He's been spending a lot of time with an older couple by the name of Redfield. The couple decided to adopt him and gave him the Redfield surname.

"What is really going on?"


	67. Board Meeting

Board Meeting  
  
It was an hour before the first set of matches today. The sponsors of the tournament had to quickly gather up and compare notes. Too many weird things were going down within the last few days. Things would become much worse with time.  
  
An emergency board meeting was called in the Japan office of the Garcia Foundation. Sitting around were Robert Garcia, Ken Masters, Chizuru Kagura, and Joseph Joestar. They were exchanging notes on the happenings for the last few days. Robert Garcia was at the head of the Garcia Foundation, Ken Masters was the head of the Masters Corporation, Chizuru Kagura was the head of the Kagura Conglomerate, and Joseph Joestar was the head of Speedwagon Corporation.  
  
This was the time to act. There have been many reports from civilians and participants in the tournament about what has happened. All they got to go by was the word of Jill Valentine and the rest of Raccoon City's survivors.  
  
"Explain to me about what's going on..." Chizuru said facing the other three people.  
  
Chizuru sat in her seat looking through the file folder of the recent happenings of the Umbrella Corporation within the last four years. She was really shocked at what was uncovered by the ex-STARS Team members.  
  
"You're joking..."  
  
"Afraid not..." Robert Garcia replied.  
  
"How about the two of you?" Chizuru asked facing both Ken Masters and Joseph Joestar.  
  
"I've faced that thing that I've read about in one of Wesker's reports..." Joseph said.  
  
"What about you, Robert?" she asked.  
  
"Enough said... I saw my uncle take on a bunch of weird soldiers" he replied with a deep sigh.  
  
"You have an uncle?" she asked.  
  
"He's not my real uncle" Robert added.  
  
"Umbrella is trying to infiltrate this tournament... " Joseph said.  
  
"Why?" Robert asked.  
  
"Why not?" Ken added.  
  
"Point taken..." Robert replied.  
  
"If you think about it... This tournament brings forth a bunch of people, who are especially skilled. Ranging from all walks of life..." Ken said.  
  
"Yeah... Street fighters, martial arts champions, mercenaries, military operatives, police operatives and so forth..." Robert added.  
  
"Gives Umbrella the perfect guinea pigs to test their monsters on..." Joseph said.  
  
"What about that Lisa Trevor?" Chizuru asked.  
  
"Somehow, she made it here to Japan. She was thought dead by Jill Valentine and Barry Burton. But apparently she survived..." Joseph said.  
  
"Damn... What they did to her was sick. Even Bison wouldn't stoop that low..." Ken added as he looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"We have to bring Umbrella down..." Joseph said slamming his fist on the table causing the others to sit back in shock. Sitting back down, Joseph sipped his coffee and looked at the rest of them.  
  
"We have to find evidence on Umbrella..." Chizuru said.  
  
"But, they have their hands of many government officials..." Robert added.  
  
"Umbrella's not the only ones..." Joseph said.  
  
"That is true..." Ken said.  
  
"What are we going to do about it?" Chizuru asked.  
  
"Each of us will have to use our full resources" Joseph instructed.  
  
"You're right..." Robert said.  
  
"I second that" Ken said.  
  
"We should spread the word to the rest of the fighters..." Robert said.  
  
"We should escort those former STARS thoughout the duration of the tournament" Joseph suggested.  
  
"I'd have to agree..." Ken said facing Joseph. He then continued, "I gave them full access to the VIP booth..."  
  
"Who do we have on it to investigate?" Robert asked.  
  
"A whole bunch of groups and agencies are investigating this..." Ken replied.  
  
"I can call Kyo Kusanagi to help out with the investigation. I doubt Iori would..." Chizuru said.  
  
"Iori? Hell no!!!" Robert went.  
  
"I agree... Iori would destroy evidence in a rage..." Ken added.  
  
"We'll talk more about this in the VIP Room" Joseph stated to the three of them.  
  
The four of the adjourned the meeting as they walked off. Immediately, each one left into own separate limos. Except for Chizuru Kagura, who got into her suit and hopped onto the motorcycle. Immediately, she sped off to the arena.  
  
VIP Room 1  
  
Joseph Joestar stood there in his VIP room looking at the empty but soon to be filled up seats of the arena. He then faced Jotaro Kujo who sat back in a seat smoking his cigarette. Leaning against the wall of the room was Noriyaki Kakyoin, who slightly adjusted his shades.  
  
"We have to have a serious talk..." Joseph Joestar said.  
  
"Just say it old man..." Jotaro replied.  
  
Muhammad Avdol and N' Dul sat on the sofa as they looked at Joseph Joestar. Polnareff was adjusting his hair while Iggi was chewing on some coffee flavored chewing gum.  
  
"We're going to do massive investigations during the breaks in between those matches... After todays singles matches, we're going to investigate. After the exhibition matches, more investigating, after the tag matches we'll investigate afterwards" Joseph said.  
  
"What?!" Polnareff asked.  
  
"You heard me..." Joseph said.  
  
"Man..." Polnareff said.  
  
"I'll make it up to you..." Joseph said.  
  
"You better!" Polnareff exclaimed.  
  
"I will..."  
  
"What do you want us to investigate?" Avdol asked.  
  
Joseph Joestar paced back and forth around the room as he contemplated about what he wanted them to do. He then took his seat facing the five of them.  
  
"Alright... We'll split up..." Joseph said to them.  
  
"Okay..." Kakyoin replied.  
  
"Iggi will go with me. Avdol and N'Dul will go together. Jotaro; you, Kakyoin, and Polnareff are together."  
  
Joseph passed them files on the Umbrella Corporation. They learned what Umbrella was fully capable of was even too much for what they dealt with when they fought against Dio Brando and his forces.  
  
"Umbrella are a bunch of bastards..." Polnareff said as he read up the file on Lisa Trevor. She would be just as old as her deceased sister, Sherry.  
  
Polnareff could remember finding the body of his sister. She was raped and murdered by the man with two right hands known as J. Gail. Jotaro managed to kill his mother, the villanous N-Yah Gail. He finally got his revenge. J. Gail was working with the man known as Hol Horse.  
  
Jotaro looked at the photos taken of the victims that were eaten by the zombie. He looked at them with the feeling of indifference. The pictures looked very hideous. Still, Jotaro didn't care.  
  
The group sat around as the people brought them breakfast. Everybody gathered around and started eating. They would need their energy. Today was going to be an extremely long day.  
  
"We'll go investigate the mansion again" Jotaro said.  
  
VIP Room 2  
  
"What do we get out of this, Chizuru?" Kyo asked as he looked out the window.  
  
"Kyo, this is a threat that's greater than Orochi..." Chizuru explained.  
  
Seated around were Reiji Oogami, Moe Habana, Goro Daimon, Benimaru Nikaido, and Shingo Yabuki. They sat quietly as Chizuru Kagura explained the whole situation. Kyo Kusanagi was already familiar with fighting with the undead.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
It was only a few nights back when Kyo, Shingo, Goro, and Benimaru ran into a wandering group of the undead. The four of them effortlessly took out the group. But, secretly Umbrella has kept the group under surveillence.  
  
"What is Umbrella?" asked Moe Habana.  
  
Chizuru turned on the screen and showed the group information on the Umbrella Corporation. She would make sure that all the fighters knew about the that dreaded Umbrella full of dark secret conspiracies.  
  
"Umbrella is one of biggest international pharmaceutical companies in the world" Chizuru stated.  
  
"Don't they make other stuff?" Benimaru asked.  
  
"Yeah, they make all sorts of stuff" Moe replied.  
  
"Their brand of soda sucks..." Shingo said.  
  
"Ick, I couldn't even drink it. Too damn sweet..." Goro said.  
  
"Half of Umbrella's products suck ass" Benimaru added.  
  
"Ok, enough of talking about how much Umbrella sucks" Chizuru stated.  
  
Chizuru continued to brief the group on the situation with Umbrella. The first thing they did was look over the information. Kyo, Benimaru, and Goro passed around the stuff that was collected by Jill Valentine and Leon Kennedy.  
  
"How could Umbrella do such a thing?" Moe asked.  
  
"Umbrella is just like Rugal Bernstein or any other villain we've fought. They want money a power" Chizuru calmly replied as she placed her hand on Moe's shoulder and taking it off before another.  
  
"Except they use virus that destroy lives..." Goro stated.  
  
"Unfortunately, you're correct" Chizuru said to him.  
  
The group continued to look at the files and pictures of Umbrella's actions. Everybody read up on what happened in Raccoon City. It was pretty horrible of Umbrella to be making those viruses. Everybody seemed to be angry with Umbrella. Kyo Kusanagi was sure as hell angry with them.  
  
"Not to mention us almost becoming dinner..." Kyo added.  
  
"Yeah..." Benimaru commented.  
  
"I'll call Heidern up" Chizuru said.  
  
"Why him?" Kyo asked.  
  
"While you were gone for such awhile, your clones were saved. They were integrated into Heidern's forces..."  
  
"W-what?" Kyo asked, he was dumbfounded.  
  
"Having your skills, they proved useful" Chizuru stated.  
  
"I see..." Kyo said.  
  
"We'll see what we can do..." Goro said facing Chizuru.  
  
"I'm going to cruise awhile on my motorcycle" Kyo said as he walked off.  
  
"Stay out of trouble..." Chizuru said to him.  
  
VIP Room 3  
  
Robert Garcia sat in the room with the rest of the Kyokugen Team. He was briefing them on the situation on the Umbrella Corporation. They seemed to be shocked about Umbrella's dealings.  
  
"Does this mean the tournament is going to shut down?" Yuri asked.  
  
Robert shook his head. "No, we're not shutting down..."  
  
"I see..." Takuma said.  
  
"We're trying to dig up dirt on the Umbrella Corporation" Robert explained as he handed them files on Umbrella.  
  
"This is some serious shit..." Ryo said. He was pretty shocked to see pictures of Umbrella's victims. In front of him were pictures of bodies being desecrated by the undead.  
  
"This really is disturbing" King added as she sat next to Ryo looking at the photos.  
  
The Kyokugen team sat around as they continued to look through all the case files regarding the Umbrella Corporation. Robert went a long way to help them out on numerous occasions. They felt it was their turn to return to favor to Robert.  
  
"Hell, Joestar of the Speedwagon Corporation managed to beat the Umbrella Corporation for the slot" Robert said.  
  
"Guess that blows Umbrella's chances" Ryo added.  
  
"But, Umbrella will still try to infiltrate this tournament" Takuma replied to their statements.  
  
"That's terrible..." Yuri said looking through a few files.  
  
"I guess Hunk got himself deep" Takuma said to the group.  
  
"Karman..." Robert said to his father's bodyguard.  
  
"What is it, Robert?" Karman asked.  
  
"You said you have friends in the government, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Karman replied as he adjusted his shades.  
  
"Call them up as soon as possible" Robert said to Karman.  
  
"Will do. Maybe I should keep an eye on Jill Valentine and the others?" Karman asked.  
  
"That's a good idea..." Robert said.  
  
"Wouldn't that be a bit dishonest?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Yeah...well...um...." Robert said.  
  
"What Robert's trying to explain is that with Karman keeping an eye, hopefully Jill and the others will be safe" Takuma stated.  
  
"I'll make that phone call right now" Karman said as he left the room.  
  
"Karman..."  
  
"What is it, Robert?"  
  
"Thanks" Robert replied to him.  
  
"Hey, I've been with you and your family for the longest time. You're like my nephew" Karman said as he left.  
  
Karman left the room where he made his calls. The Kyokugen team spent some more time looking through the information provided. Everybody started to develop concerns about Umbrella.  
  
"From what Hunk told me, Wesker had aligned himself with Geese Howard" Takuma said.  
  
"Geese?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I wonder what Wesker has up his sleeve..." Robert said.  
  
"Knowing that Wesker person, it's anybody's guess..." King said.  
  
"We have to find out as much as we can on Wesker and on Umbrella..." Robert said.  
  
"For Uncle Hunk's sake?" Yuri asked.  
  
"His sake; but, for the sake of all of us..." Robert replied.  
  
"Yeah..." Ryo said.  
  
"Hunk is family" Takuma replied. "I will not allow any of those bastards to do anything to him. I owe him that much... He's like my nephew."  
  
"Uncle Hunk's the best" Yuri said.  
  
"The only way to find dirt on and to stop Umbrella is if we support Hunk. Plus, we need to find Jill Valentine and her friends" Takuma said.  
  
"I remember Ryo telling me stories of him" King said.  
  
The group continued to look through the files on Umbrella and of Albert Wesker. Currently, Wesker was laying low. But, he had formed his new group called the 'Fallen Stars'. For Wesker, this was far from over.  
  
Roof of the Stadium  
  
Wesker sat there for the longest time. He was thinking about his time to shine. At first, his enemies were Jill Valentine, the rest of STARS, and their allies. Now, he has witnessed the power of the street fighter.  
  
"This is what it's like to be a street fighter?" Wesker asked himself.  
  
He could remember the damage he suffered by the Supreme Master of the Fists, Gouki. For some reason, Wesker managed to survive Gouki's Shungokusatsu technique due to the T-Virus in his system. He learned of something that could rival the more powerful T-Alexia that was in Alexia Ashford.  
  
"Gouki, I'll remember your name..."  
  
Wesker would show Gouki who's fist is stronger. He could remember one of the most devastating attacks. The man winced in pain at the thought. His ribs were still sore from that attack.  
  
"Rugal Bernstein..." he also said.  
  
He also remembered the pounding caused by Rugal Bernstein. Rugal was a very influential illegal nuclear arms dealer. Due to his evil intent, Goenitz granted him the Orochi power. Wesker suffered another beating.  
  
"I'll take that Orochi for myself..." Wesker said.  
  
The man wanted it all. All the power that he would seek. He found more dangerous enemies. Wesker felt that he needs to get that power in order to crush the fighting spirit.  
  
"As long as the fighting spirit exists, I will always have opposition..."  
  
Wesker saw the bigger picture. Why deal with people such as Jill Valentine, while he can go after bigger fish.  
  
"I will crush their will to fight...before I crush their lives..."  
  
Wesker remembered everything. It was he himself who murdered Dr. James Marcus a little over ten years ago. He was working for Umbrella the whole time. The man was the type who would rather save his own ass. Entering the world of street fighting, Wesker's mind was opened to the limitless possibilities. These fighters would also make very good guinea pigs to run test data for their BOWs.  
  
He was now a member of the HCF. A rival and also cutthroat corporation. Wesker sold himself to the HCF after learning about Marcus' resurrection. But Birkin stayed behind to work on the more powerful G-Virus.  
  
Hotel Room  
  
"Heh, work is brought me all the way here..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
He was still under assignment by the Fraiser, Wexler, and Powell detective firm. The three founders had great confidence in Kusanagi as a man and as a detective. But, they didn't know his secret.  
  
That Kusanagi was a cyborg clone of Kyo Kusanagi. His main objective was to terminate Kyo Kusanagi...  
  
"Jeffersontown got nuked..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
He used the satellite ability of his CPU brain to jack into the mainframe of the Millennium Tournament committee. There, he would be able to watch all the fights without having to be present. Kusanagi would use the time to dig deep into Umbrella's dark and twisted conspiracy.  
  
"This definitely has turned into a interesting turn of events" he added.  
  
But before leaving Osaka, he wanted to have his rematch with Kyo Kusanagi. Both of them were destined to fight it out again. This time, it would be just a rematch and not a fight to the death.  
  
"Eh, time for work..." Kusanagi said.  
  
He stood there dressed in black jeans, black shoes, a black tanktop that was tucked in, black gloves, and a black leather vest. Black shades covered his eyes. Casually, he stepped out of the hotel room. Kusanagi perfectly blended in. He had the more calm and suave attitude unlike Kyo who was slightly arrogant. But there was one thing Kyo held over Kusanagi.  
  
Kyo was one hundred percent human while Kusanagi was a machine with recent human implants. He stepped outside the hotel as he walked to the garage and took his red motorcycle.  
  
Adjusting his shades, Kusanagi turned on the ignition and hit the gas. Like wind and water, Kusanagi cruised on out of the garage. Kusanagi had an internal MP3 player in his internal hard drive as one of his major functions. He had taken a recent liking to music. Inside Kusanagi's mind, he was listening to Jay-Z's 'Dirt Off My Shoulder'.  
  
Spending enough time travelling around the world, Kusanagi went to all sorts of clubs. He's taken a liking to rap/hip-hop, dance, trance, and other types of upbeat music. Kusanagi was all up in the hip-hop culture. Maybe inside, he really did have the soul of a human being.  
  
"Thank you, Kyo..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
He was thankful for Kyo's DNA that brought him life. Kusanagi had the benefits of being slightly human and machine. Now, Kusanagi lives his life as one of the world's best detectives. His skills far surpass those of Chun-Li Xiang and Blue Mary Ryan.  
  
Kusanagi was better off going into business for himself. He would be untraceable. Forces like M. Bison would be after Kusanagi if he found out about his existence.  
  
Kusanagi cruised down the calm streets of Osaka, Japan. The rest of the cars and vehicles headed towards the stadium. This was about perfect for Kusanagi, who had an assignment. The song was finished as it was switched to DMX's 'Party Up'. His train of thought was interrupted by a sentence.  
  
"Kusanagi, I thought you were destroyed..."  
  
Quickly, Kusanagi turned to face Kyo Kusanagi who sat there on his black motorcycle. This was something that came unexpectedly. But, this wasn't the time to do battle against Kyo. Ignoring Kyo's words, Kusanagi hit the gas immediately as it turned green. He sped off as fast as he could away from Kyo.  
  
"Hey, I'm not done yet!!!" Kyo shouted as he sped after Kusanagi.  
  
"Not now, I got a case to work on..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Kusanagi continued to speed down the calm streetways of Osaka. Quickly, he made a sharp left into the alleyways busting through the chain link fence. He didn't lose Kyo yet. Kyo was still hot on his trail. Immediately, Kusanagi entered an abandoned building with ramp.  
  
Kyo still kept hot on Kusanagi's trail. This was getting really annoying for Kusanagi, who was trying to speed away from Kyo. Losing Kyo was easier said than done. Immediately, Kusanagi reached the top as he sped down the top floor and through the glass windows. Glass shattered everywhere as Kusanagi flew from the twelfth floor of the building and landed on the rooftop of another building.  
  
"Later Kyo!!!" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Damn..." Kyo said as he stayed on the top floor of the building as he saw Kusanagi speed off.  
  
"That was close" Kusanagi said.  
  
He took a deep sigh before getting back to the road. With all of that said and done, Kusanagi had to continue with his job for the detective's firm. If he wanted to prevent another outbreak, Kusanagi would have to dig up more information to thwart Umbrella's plans. This was his new objective. Something that he programmed into himself. Kusanagi had to find some hard evidence.  
  
While Kusanagi was doing his investigation, he had no idea of the recent events that has transcended. The wheels of Umbrella were slowly turning as it started to pick up pace. Kusanagi stopped by the recent scene where some gruesome murders.  
  
"I guess this is where I start the investigation" he said to himself.  
  
Slowly, he stepped off the motorcycle and went into the dark alleyway. Blood stains were present. Kusanagi proceeded deeper into the alleyway. This was just like when he was in Jeffersontown. He stood there scanning everything. A deeper scan shown blood infected with the T-Virus.  
  
"Yeah, I definitely sense Umbrella..."  
  
All he could remember was his experience in Jeffersontown. Kusanagi barely escaped with all his circuits attached. He wanted to take down Umbrella, himself. But, he hoped that someone else would do it before he did.  
  
Stepping out from the alley, Kusanagi accessed a map of every place one of those killings took place. Quickly, he stepped back on his motorcycle and turned on the ignition. This was going to be a very long day for Kusanagi.  
  
"Mental note, get upgraded..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Kusanagi drove off to the next site of the grizzly murders. He had to find out as much information as he can. To him, even NESTS wouldn't do this horrid shit. This would really be the longest assignment in his line of work. Kusanagi would feel more human by the good deeds he does. Taking down Umbrella would be a big step in that process.  
  
"I need a pay raise..." he added.  
  
"You didn't think you'd lose me that easy..." Kyo said as he stood in Kusanagi's way.  
  
"Oh great..." Kusanagi said as he stopped his motorcycle. Taking a deep sigh, Kusanagi stepped off from his motorcycle and leaned against it.  
  
"Doing more of NESTS dirty work?" Kyo asked.  
  
Kusanagi shook his head as he waited for Kyo to approach. Kyo walked forward and got up into Kusanagi's face. The cyborg clone of Kyo slowly shook his head.  
  
"Kyo, get out of my face..."  
  
"Why should I? You're an agent of NESTS" Kyo replied to Kusanagi's statement.  
  
"No, I'm not an agent of NESTS..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked his cyborg clone.  
  
"I'm on the job. And it's not for NESTS. I have a highly legitimate job" Kusanagi said.  
  
"What kind of job?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kusanagi asked in return.  
  
"Yeah, I would..."  
  
"I know you would..." Kusanagi replied back to Kyo.  
  
"I'm warning you. I've beaten you once and I can do it again" Kyo spat back at Kusanagi.  
  
"Kyo, I constantly think of our rematch. But now is not the time, I have work to do" Kusanagi replied with a deep sigh.  
  
"Yeah, right..."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. I've been hiding my identity. I've been hiding from NESTS and all sorts of those other baddies. Plus I've found myself a stable job" Kusanagi said as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"Oh really..." Kyo said.  
  
"Yeah... Call up the Fraiser, Wexler, and Powell Private Investigations firm up in Toronto" Kusanagi said as he got back on his motorcycle. Kyo then grabbed Kusanagi by the arm.  
  
"Okay, I'll call them up. If you're lying-" Kyo said before getting cut off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Man, I'm going to get drunk after this" Kusanagi said as he got on his motorcycle and sped off.  
  
"Drunk? Kusanagi drinks?" Kyo asked himself.  
  
Kyo shook his head as he got back on the motorcycle. He then sped off to the stadium. The morning's set of matches would take place very soon.  
  
Stadium Roof  
  
Wesker stood there with his binoculars as he looked at the different vehicles entering the stadium. The spectators drove into one parking lot while the fighters drove into the other section. He would remain to get good battle data on all the fighters.  
  
"The fighting spirit is so strong with them..."  
  
He would soon test his own mettle with that of the other fighters. This was indeed a large world. Many people could attain power without the means of science. Their sources of power would not be comprehensible to the world of conventional science. But then again, what happened to Wesker isn't comprehensible to the conventional sciences.  
  
Albert Wesker wanted to obtain a sample of the T-Alexia virus and the Progenator virus for his superiors at the HCF. But all of that has changed. He could remember when he was this close to obtaining the T- Alexia from Alexia Ashford. But, he managed to get a hold of Steve Burnside who was now missing.  
  
Wesker remembered all the people that wanted revenge on him. There was Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, and Claire Redfield. They have fought against each other for the last few years since the incident on Rockfort Island and Antarctica.  
  
"I was deluded to think that those STARS were the biggest threats... It's those street fighters and their ideals..." he said to himself.  
  
If his plans of the future were to come true, Wesker would have to crush the fighting spirit or the soul of the warrior that burns within them.  
  
"Their foolish truth, justice, honor, and fighting spirit... All will be gone after I'm done with them" he added.  
  
Another thing he realized was the fighting potential that Hunk had possessed. He couldn't believe his transformation that happened earlier this morning. Hunk was starting to become a severe threat to him.  
  
Wesker has been part of the forces of darkness ever since the age of eighteen when he joined with the Umbrella Corporation. It was just him and William Birkin. They were both working on the T-Virus. Lisa Trevor was constantly experimented on by those dreaded Umbrella scientists.  
  
The T-Virus was created. About a little over ten years back, him and William Birkin took part in the assassination of Dr. James Marcus who created the Progenator Virus. Marcus wanted revenge. Soon, Umbrella would slowly shatter into nothing. Wesker immediately sold himself to the HCF.  
  
He hired the criminal spy known as Ada Wong to go down to Raccoon City to retrieve a sample of the G-Virus. She was the perfect candidate because her husband, a scientist named John Fay died back in the mansion. But, she didn't know that it was because of the T-Virus back at Spencer Mansion.  
  
Wesker had just realized his dark purpose...  
  
The Millennium Tournament will no longer remain the same...  
  
His fate and the fate of many others hang in the balance...  
  
Who would be holding the poker hand in the future?  
  
Who has the Royal Flush?  
  
This is a battle of mice and men.  
  
Of the mice and men...  
  
Who are the mice?  
  
And who are the men that will eradicate these mice?  
  
Today's matches will determine who gets to advance. This tournament will be the largest throughout all of history. This event will be engraved in the minds of many in this world. Everybody had their own plans. However, Albert Wesker had the darkest plans of them all. 


	68. Bonus Chapter 7 Violent Fury

Violent Fury

**Krizalid's Hideout, Underneath Southtown**

**KOF '99**

It was an old abandoned desolate warehouse. They were the ones who made it to the finals of this year's KOF. But, none of them knew what to expect. It was two years ago that Benimaru helped Kyo Kusanagi seal away the Orochi. He didn't even know what happened to Kyo next. The Benimaru Team had made it to the finals.

Kyo Kusanagi entered himself as a single entry. The group conisted of Benimaru Nikaido, Shingo Yabuki, and two new members. Without those two, the team wouldn't have made it this far. These two members were known as K' Dash and Maxima. They mysteriously entered the frey.

However, K' Dash exhibited some powers that he thought was only possible through the Kusanagi bloodline. Maxima was a cyborg powerhouse. Inside, he had a whole bunch of weapons inside his body.

The four of them managed to defeat the Ikari Team that consisted of Leona Heidern, Clark Steel, Ralf Jones, and Whip. It was in the sewer way. An elevator took them to the bottom floor.

There, they learned of Krizalid's plan to unleash an army of Kyo clones on the world. The four of them stood there before Krizalid. Three people would fight while one would act as the striker.

"Shingo, you're striker..." Benimaru said.

"Why me!"

"Because I said so..." he stated to Shingo.

"He's right" Maxima said to him.

"Aw..." pouted Shingo.

The team battled Krizalid.

Krizalid told them about the plan to unleash the clones. All he needed was trigger data, which was the killer instinct. These fighters would provide it. Krizalid threw off his special coat that was used to transfer data.

Now, the actual battle was about to begin.

Krizalid was a clone of both K' and Kyo Kusanagi. He wasn't an exact clone. But, he had Kyo Kusanagi's DNA placed inside of him. He also had K's DNA as well. With the DNA, he could wield the flames like Kyo Kusanagi.

"Who's first?" Krizalid asked as he stood there in his special fighting outfit. He stood there waiting for the first volunteer.

Of the four, Maxima stepped up. Maxima proved to be a great and powerful grappler just like Goro Daimon. He stood ready to fight Krizalid.

"I'll go..." Maxima said cracking his knuckles.

"Maxima..." Krizalid said as he got ready to fight. Holding out his palm, a flame shot out before closing it. He then signaled for Maxima to bring it.

"As you wish, Krizalid," Maxima said as he walked towards Krizalid. Maxima through a powerful right hook at Krizalid who quickly ducked under.

He then quickly jumped back away to avoid Maxima's back kick.

Turning around, Maxima threw a big boot kick in which Krizalid managed to block.

"Foolish cyborg!" Krizalid shouted. He let Maxima attack. Krizalid was studying Maxima and watching how he fought. Quickly, Krizalid jumped back to avoid Maxima's slower attacks. He was much quicker than he let on.

Maxima charged forward as he smacked Krizalid on the face with a really hard punch with his left fist.

Krizalid stumbled back some as he charged forward and nailed Maxima in the face with roundhouse kick. The impact of Krizalid's kick didn't do that much.

Maxima stood without flinching a bit. He then smiled grabbing Krizalid by the sides and tossing him to the left like a ragdoll.

Krizalid hit the hard ground, slightly disoriented by Maxima's attacks.

Maxima paced forward to the downed Krizalid. He approached the final boss of the tournament cautiously while scanning for his next moves. Standing in front of Krizalid, Maxima held his hand out about to grab him by the neck.

Quickly, Krizalid turned around and grabbed Maxima by the wrist and used his strength to flip him over.

Maxima hit the ground unfazed as Krizalid got to his feet.

Krizalid stood there ready to fight as Maxima slowly got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Hmph..." Maxima said as he slowly approached Krizalid.

Krizalid charged forward delivering his dive punch to Maxima's chest. The blow immediately bounced off as Maxima put both his fists together. Slowly, he raised them up and brought them down against the top of Krizalid's head. The force of Maxima's attack sent Krizalid to the floor face first.

Bending down, Maxima picked up Krizalid and placed him behind his back. A second later, Maxima executed a fireman's carry drop on Krizalid.

"Garrruggggghhhhhh..." Krizalid replied in pain.Maxima was getting the best of Krizalid.

However, Krizalid had one more trick up his sleeve. Right now, this wasn't the time to use it. Slowly, he got up to his feet and faced the hulking brute known as Maxima.

"More?" Maxima asked as he moved forward.Krizalid charged forward with a spinning heel kick that Maxima ducked under and executed a double-fisted swing that went upwards and connected with the chin area.

Feeling the impact, Krizalid flew back several feet. Getting to his feet, Krizalid saw Maxima right before him as he executed a flying knee to the face. He was knocked to the ground once again.

Before hitting the floor, Maxima grabbed Krizalid by the shirt and lifted him up to deliver a devastating headbutt.

"Umph..." Krizalid went before getting another headbutt.

Effortlessly, Maxima slammed Krizalid onto the floor with a Judo-like throw and slam. He then grabbed Krizalid and suplexed him to the other side.

Krizalid got up to throw a powerful side kick to Maxima's gut.

In a flash, Maxima wrapped his arms around Krizalid's right leg. Spinning himself around, Maxima took to the ground and slammed Krizalid face-first as well.

Both men got up as Krizalid moved around sluggishly as Maxima approached to give him a spinning backhand chop to the chest. Krizalid held his chest in pain. The sensation of the chop against his chest burned like hell.

Maxima saw that Krizalid's face and legs were unguarded. Maxima pounded Krizalid in the face with several punches, a spinning back fist, three chops, an upward punch, and an uppercut.

Before Krizalid could even get lifted in the air, Maxima quickly stomped on his toes which was a very painful situation.

"Gyaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Krizalid cried.

"Do you give up?" Maxima asked as he knocked Krizalid down with a charging clothesline.

Quickly, Krizalid took to his feet and charged at Maxima.

Maxima ran upwards and hopped at Krizalid doing an air shoulder ram that sent him to the hard floor again. Looking down at Krizalid, Maxima capitalized as he smiled. Jumping at Krizalid, he kept his body open as he performed a giant body splash. He used his own body weight as the weapon.

Maxima's body crashed against Krizalid's.

Krizalid quickly rose up some as he felt Maxima's body weight crash. He quickly lost his breath. Krizalid slowly staggered up only to be sent flying a few feet by Maxima's jump back kick. Krizalid quickly jumped to his feet and threw a spinning backfist at Maxima who simply ducked under and executed his M9 Kata Maxima Missile which was a powerful upward punch to the face.

He could feel Maxima's hard fist impact with his face causing him to stumble back.

Approaching, Maxima executed his Mongolian which was a lunging hammer fist to Krizalid's head.

Krizalid was almost in lala land. He was dazed. But, he wasn't defeated.

Grabbing Krizalid by the neck, Maxima executed his Choking Vice and then tossed him to the other side.

Krizalid was sent to the ground again. He was hurt, but it wasn't that bad. Refusing to stay down, Krizalid took to his feet again and threw an uppercut to Maxima. Maxima's head rose up some being hit by Krizalid's uppercut.

Smiling, Maxima threw his own uppercut that sent Krizalid flying.

"Heh, that almost...tickled..." Maxima said feeling his chin.Krizalid got to his feet and charged at Maxima who stuck his fist out to execute his M4 Vapor Cannon attack that sent him stumbling back.

Ejecting the empty shell, Maxima did it again with the other fist. Maxima was wailing on Krizalid until are shell chambers were empty. Executing a chop to the gut, Maxima executed his System 1 Maxima Scramble attack combo, grabbing his opponent, he followed up with a Double Bomber, and then finishing up with his Bulldog Press which was a powerful bulldog to the ground.Krizalid was to his knees with his bowed down as he laughed.

He had an evil joking laugh to his town.

Maxima approached forward to investigate.

"What's so funny?" Maxima asked.

"This match is mine..." Krizalid said as he continued to laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous..." Maxima replied as he continued to approach.

"I let you attack me..."

"WHAT!" Maxima asked angrily. He was starting to get angry with Krizalid.

"You heard what I said... I need my energy to be low..."

"Shut up and let's finish this..."

"Oh... It's finished... You're finished, for now..."

"I warned you!" Maxima yelled as he charged forward to execute a double fisted swing to Krizalid.

Krizalid smirked as he stood to his feet. He stood as his body started to glow orange and engulf in flames. Two fiery wings erupted smacking Maxima doing some damage. With it, Krizalid charged at Maxima and beat down on him. This time, Krizalid's hits were much stronger and damaging. Krizalid decided to pay Maxima back for what he had given him. Everything would be paid in full.

"What's the matter, you can't take it!"

Krizalid got the upperhand as he sent Maxima stumbling a few steps back with a well placed jump side kick. Thrusting his leg, Krizalid caught Maxima with his leg. He then executed his Leg Catch to Slam attack sending Maxima down hard with only his leg.

Maxima was down for the count as Krizalid kicked him like a soccer ball to the rest of the team. Krizalid was more energized than ever.

"Damn, Maxima..." K' said as he kneeled down and looked at his injured friend.

"Sorry, K'..." Maxima replied.

"Just rest..." K' said as he looked away and faced Krizalid.

"Which one of you three are next?" Krizalid asked.

"That would be me" said Benimaru Nikaido as he stepped up. He had seen how Krizalid had fought with the recent battle with Maxima. Slicking his long spiky blonde hair back, Benimaru got into his Japanese Shootboxing stance and faced Krizalid.

"Heh... Come at me, Nikaido..." Krizalid dared.

Benimaru charged forward throwing two left jabs, a right cross, and a spinning back fist.

Krizalid quickly blocked, deflected the punches, and ducked under the spinning back fist. Seeing his opportunity, Krizalid counted with a thrusting front kick to Benimaru's unguarded right side.

Feeling Krizalid's kick, Benimaru held his side temporarily as he charged forward. Benimaru jumped forward and threw a flying knee thrust.

Krizalid brought his hands downward to block his opponent's knee attack. There was no way that Krizalid would allow himself to lose to a broom-head. He then smacked Benimaru to the side with a powerful back fist.

"Raijin Ken!" cried Benimaru, sending an electrically charged punch to Krizalid's face that jolted him. Krizalid was shocked.

"Gyaahahaahhhhhhh!" Krizalid shouted in pain.

Benimaru circled around and executed kicks to Krizalid's leg. He carefully aimed for the legs to slow down his powerful opponent. He then sent Krizalid stumbling back with a jump back kick.

Krizalid charged forward and nailed Benimaru in the face with a left hook followed by spinning back fist with the right. He then threw two powerful side kicks to Benimaru's chest causing the blonde headed fighter to stumble back for a bit.Krizalid then jumped at Benimaru to execute a flying jump kick.

But Benimaru was good and countering aerial attacks with his skills.

"Kuuchuu Raijin Ken!" he shouted.Benimaru did the upwards version of the Raijin Ken and nailed Krizalid with that electrifying technique. Krizalid was shocked again as Benimaru executed a powerful uppercut. Jumping up, Benimaru executed his Flying Drill kick that sent Krizalid stumbling back some.

Krizalid jumped back as he did his Air Whirl Uppercuts. Jumping off the ground, he waved his arms around as a white shadow followed his arms. He smacked Benimaru around repeatedly.

Benimaru took to the ground and executed his Shinkuu Katategoma attack as he planted his hand on the ground and swung his legs around in several circles like a merry-go-round to deal more damage to Krizalid's legs.

"Uggghhh, my legs..." Krizalid remarked as he stumbled back.

Benimaru got to his feet and threw a side kick to Krizalid's face and then a spinning crescent kick. Using his remarkable speed, Benimaru circled around Krizalid punching him repeatedly. The punches coming from Benimaru were quick and devastating. He then sent Krizalid stumbling back with a powerful uppercut.

"Raijin Ken!" Benimaru cried out as he executed his electrified punch to Krizalid's face. Krizalid was jolted once again as Benimaru took the time to capitalize. Benimaru Nikaido got the upperhand as he threw a fast jump spin kick to Krizalid's face. He then continued to attack the legs of Krizalid.

Maxima was down.

Had to do his best to deal enough damage to Krizalid, Benimaru thought to himself. Charging forward, Benimaru threw a spinning back fist to his face. He then executed a knee strike to the cut and a flying knee strike to the face. Benimaru advanced forward executing a furious barrage of punches to the gut area of Krizalid. More punches were directed towards Krizalid's face.

Krizalid managed to deal some blows to Benimaru. The two fighters were at it. They both traded hits. They traded blow for blow. Benimaru shot a flying front kick that connected with Krizalid's lower back sending him stumbling forward several steps.

Quickly, Benimaru threw another Raijin Ken and engulfed Krizalid in blue bolts of electricity. Benimaru circled around Krizalid and threw several fast kicks to disorient him. So far, Benimaru was doing good in his part of the fight. Getting to the floor, Benimaru executed another Shinkuu Katategoma aiming for Krizalid's legs again.

Benimaru charged forward delivering a powerful uppercut. Circling behind, he threw powerful side kicks to Krizalid's upper back.

Krizalid turned around and executed his Tornado Ring attack. With a swift kick, he formed a long and devasting tornado that was aimed for Benimaru.

Seeing the tornado, Benimaru leaped to his right and rolled away as he avoided getting hit by that technique.

"That was close" he said to himself.Benimaru charged at Krizalid and nailed him with a fury of fast punches and kicks. He then paused with his eyes widened.

"Got you!" Krizalid announced. His leg was planted into Benimaru's gut. Lifting him up with the leg, Krizalid executed his Let Catch to Slam attack. Effortlessly, he slammed Benimaru to the ground with full force.

"Ugggghhhhh..." Benimaru said to himself.

"Get up..." Krizalid ordered as he grabbed Benimaru by the shirt and lifted him up. Holding him up with the left hand, Krizalid used his right fist to execute powerful right hooks and backfists to the face area.

"I almost have it ready... Then these Kyo clones will take over the world" he added. He then tossed Benimaru to the side.

Out from nowhere, Shingo Yabuki jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Krizalid's leg preventing him from moving.

"What is this?" Krizalid asked as he looked down to see Shingo latching onto his leg like a little kid. This seemed to annoy Krizalid at the moment.

However, this allowed Benimaru time to recover what needed energy he could get.

"Get off me!" Krizalid ordered as he tried to shake Shingo off.

Still, Shingo refused as he continued to latch on.

This was indeed a problem for Krizalid. "You're eager to die, aren't you?"

Shingo didn't answer as he latched onto Krizalid's right leg. Bending down, he grabbed Shingo by the back of the shirt and picked him up.

"I'll make you suffer later" Krizalid said as he tossed Shingo aside for now. He heard some laughing from behind. Slowly, he turned around to see Benimaru standing there.

"WHAT!"

"RAIKOU KEN!" Benimaru shouted as he threw a much stronger version of his Raijin Ken.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried Krizalid as he was jolted with stronger currents of electricity. He was wincing all around as the currents of electrical power surged through his body.

"Too fast for you!" Benimaru asked as he jumped up and delivered a kick to Krizalid's stomach. Quickly upon landing, Benimaru threw a few past punches and a spinning backfist. Benimaru rolled forward and ducked underneath Krizalid's Kick Grab technique. Quickly, he rose to his feet and proceeded to attack Krizalid's legs. He jumped up to deliver a strong elbow strike to the back of Krizalid's head forcing him to stumble forward.

"Uggghhhhh..." Krizalid replied as he stumbled forward.

With such speed, Benimaru proceeded forward to deliver a spinning hook kick to Krizalid's face. Quickly, Benimaru took to the air and somersaulted towards Krizalid as he executed his Drill Kick. Spinning like a drill, Benimaru managed to get a few devastating hits on Krizalid.

Immediately, Krizalid spun around and swatted Benimaru away with a spinning side thrust kick. Benimaru flew back and hit the wall. He sure was going to feel that in the morning. Shrugging it off, Benimaru charged at Krizalid. If he could defeat Krizalid, he could then prove that he could defeat Kyo Kusanagi and be number one.

"Want more?" Krizalid asked.

"Iai Geri!"Benimaru executed a leg slash with his right leg and followed up with his Handou Sandan Geri.

Both fighters continued to beat each other senseless.

"Stay down!" Krizalid shouted as Benimaru crouched downwards.

"Inazuma Kick!" Benimaru shouted. In a flash, Benimaru rose upwards with his legs first as bolts of lightning emitted from his legs. Both of his feet connected with Krizalid's face leaving him jolted with a mass current of electricity. Benimaru backflipped and rose to his feet again to execute a circular uppercut to Krizalid's chin.Benimaru jumped up with a side kick that caused Krizalid to stumble back.

Afterwards, Benimaru threw a jump front kick to the stomach. Circling around, Benimaru continued to attack the legs of Krizalid to inhabit his mobility.

"Huff...huff...huff...how much can this guy take?" Benimaru asked himself. He was starting to get exhausted. He managed to put in a few punches to the lower back of Krizalid before circle to his front. Charging forward, Benimaru leaped at Krizalid. Spinning his body in a 180 degree motion, Benimaru executed a jump back kick to Krizalid's face. "Shinkuu Katate Goma!" Benimaru shouted.

He quickly took to the ground and started spinning around as the attacks continued to weaken Krizalid's legs. Benimaru wanted to defeat Krizalid without K' Dash's help. His intention for fighting Krizalid was good. But, his reason for fighting wasn't.

Krizalid's movements were getting a bit sluggish. His legs were aching in pain from Benimaru's constant leg attacks.

Benimaru continued to move and circle around delivering a series of punches and kicks. Summing up his energy, Benimaru unleashed one of his most devastating attacks. All he had to do was to get close. Benimaru needed to weaken Krizalid some more. He executed a front snap kick and a roundhouse kick to Krizalid's face.

Two fast and devastating uppercuts followed after next as Benimaru got ready for his next devastating move. Quickly, he grabbed Krizalid and executed his Electrigger super attack.

Using his energy to its full potential, Benimaru shocked Krizalid severely before throwing him to the other side.

Krizalid was down as Benimaru's legs were shook wildly. He did his best to stay up. That Electrigger attack took a lot out of him. All he did was pray that Krizalid would not get up.

To Benimaru, he defeated Krizalid...

To him, he helped win KOF 99...

He thinking all this stuff. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter.

"What?" Benimaru asked in shock. He was astonished to see Krizalid still standing.

Krizalid had his share of bruises.

"Don't think beating me will be that easy..." Krizalid replied as both men approached each other.

The fight took a lot out of Benimaru. Benimaru was completely shocked. Sluggishly, Benimaru threw a hay maker that Krizalid easily avoided by side stepping. Benimaru's eyes widened as Krizalid's right fist connected with the right side of Benimaru's ribs.

"Omph..."

"Oh, I guess I cracked a few rips there..." Krizalid said as he smacked Benimaru in the back of the head with an elbow with the left arm.

"Uggghhhh...""Benimaru!" Shingo shouted

."Now, how about I pay you back for what you gave me?" Krizalid rhetorically asked as he started nailing Benimaru with all sorts of powerful punches. He was strong, but his speed decreased after the attack to his legs.

Krizalid was going to punish Benimaru now. Moving forward, Krizalid socked Benimaru in the gut with a very hard punch. He then pulled Benimaru by the hair and kneed him in the face. Benimaru went flying back as Krizalid quickly grabbed him by the shirt.

"I'm not done having fun, yet" Krizalid went hitting him with a back thrust kick to the chest. He charged forward and attacked with a spinning back fist. Benimaru was too exhausted from that super attack to be blocking or countering those attacks coming from the man known as Krizalid.

These thoughts were drifting through his mind as he continued to take those beatings. Before the fight with Orochi, Benimaru was obsessed with beating Kyo Kusanagi and being number one. He wanted to prove to the world that he was no pushover. The train of thought was interrupted brieftly with an uppercut from Krizalid.

It was very tough to try to surpass Kyo when he was Benimaru's best friend and the most popular student. The King of Fighters '99 match was his best chance to prove that he was the best. Kyo Kusanagi was nowhere to be found. He was missing for the last two years.

The team consisted of him, Shingo Yabuki, and the two newcomers known as Maxima and K'. Their team scored the upper hand due to the strength and power of both Maxima and K'. Benimaru realized something. He realized the significance of their roles. Their roles in the team were very important. He started to feel regret for fighting for the wrong reasons.

If it wasn't for both K' and Maxima, they wouldn't have gotten that far...

Benimaru would need the two of them until the end of this tournament...

He had been fighting for the wrong reasons...

Next time, he would fight for himself...

Instead of fighting just to be number one to surpass Kyo Kusanagi...

Who was deemed his true best friend...

He was being foolish and arrogant the whole time, Benimaru thought to himself. He couldn't take on Krizalid all by himself. The thought of replacing Kyo Kusanagi as number one drowned out his logic. Now, he realized the error of his way and was now paying for it.

Benimaru would need the help of K' Dash for this tournament. There was something vaguely familiar about K' Dash.

K' Dash reminded him of Kyo Kusanagi.

K' Dash wasn't Kyo Kusanagi, but Benimaru saw part of Kyo's spirit in K' Dash.

Seemed that K' Dash was technically a clone of Kyo. They wouldn't find out until later. There, Benimaru realized what he was supposed to be doing. He should've found the right reasons to want to fight in the first place.

Right now, all Benimaru could do was take the beatings from Krizalid as long as he could. This was the first time that Benimaru realized the true meaning of 'team work'. If they wanted to defeat Krizalid, each one would have to contribute. If Benimaru continued to take the beatings while still standing, he could exhaust Krizalid long enough for the other teammates to take him out.

Benimaru almost lost the match. He surely would've lost is Shingo didn't come in and grab Krizalid's leg.

That was something that he had almost forgotten...

Benimaru took a bad beating back there...

He would surely have lost...

Shingo rushed in time and latched onto Krizalid's leg...

Before going down, Benimaru would do some more damage to Krizalid. Gathering up more of his energy, Benimaru charged at Krizalid. The burst of energy got him. Quickly, he went at Krizalid.

"Good..." Krizalid went.

"Raijin Ken!" Benimaru shouted.

It got Krizalid again.

Benimaru jolted Krizalid once again as he dealt him some damage. He was going to do his best to wear down Krizalid.

"Inazuma Kick!"

Grabbing Krizalid, Benimaru pulled off his Kougan Corridor attack streaming electricity through him. He then sent away Krizalid.

"That burst of energy!" Krizalid exclaimed to himself.

"Shinkuu Katate Goma!" "Gah, my legs..."Benimaru summed up the last of his energy as he executed his Denei Spark super attack. He managed to severely wear down Krizalid to the best of his ability.

Both Benimaru and Krizalid still stood as they faced each other. The young Japanese-American fighter stood there as he was wobbling in place. He gave it his all. Krizalid was still standing. Benimaru had no more to give.

This match was over for him. It was time for Krizalid to finish the job.

"You're mine..."Krizalid grabbed Benimaru and executed his thrust punch. It sent Benimaru flying back a few feet. While Benimaru was up in the air, Krizalid executed his Tornado Ring as he used his foot to create a quick small tornado.

"Gyaaahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Benimaru screamed. That attack felt like getting cut by a bunch of razors at once.

Krizalid once again executed his Tornado Ring attack. Before Benimaru could hit the ground, Krizalid unleashed his next attack. It was a very devastating super attack. Krizalid executed his Desperate Oppression Rage DM as he whipped Benimaru repeatedly with his ultra fast arms.

Pinning Benimaru against a wall, Krizalid dealt really devastating damage to him. Afterwards, Krizalid grabbed Benimaru by the shirt and tossed him to the other two standing teammates.

"BENIMARU!" both of them shouted.

"Uhhhh... I wore him down for you guys..." Benimaru smiled.

"Don't say anything else..." K' said.

"I'm going to go pass out now..." Benimaru added as he lost consciousness.

It was down to Shingo Yabuki and K' Dash to take on Krizalid. Before K' could do anything, Shingo Yabuki jumped into the frey as he stood before Krizalid.

"You seriously think you can beat me, Yabuki?" Krizalid asked with a laugh.

"Yeah!" Shingo announced as he stuck his fist up in the air.

"Right..." he replied to Shingo.

"I am a student of the Kusanagi arts" Shingo said back.

"Then prove it..." Krizalid said.

"Hai!" Shingo replied as he charged at Krizalid.

Krizalid threw a powerful right hook as Shingo quickly slid underneath and executed a footsweep sending him to the floor. Shingo moved around as he started to attack the almost exhausted Krizalid.

He would probably lose; but, he would wear down Krizalid enough for K' to take down. "I'll show you want I've learned!" Shingo cried out as he charged Krizalid.

Krizalid was slower due to his legs being attacked constantly by Benimaru.

Shingo was faster and a bit stronger now.

"Show me-Omph!"

"Aragami Mikansei!" Shingo yelled.

Shingo managed a quickly punch to Krizalid's gut. Such an amateur had gotten to Krizalid. But then again, Krizalid had to fight both Maxima and Benimaru already. The young fighter circled around Krizalid with a series of fast punches to the lower body area.

Shingo was going to prove that he wasn't a push over.

"Dokugami Mikansei!"

Krizalid got smacked by Shingo's powerful spinning backfist. He wanted to see what Shingo Yabuki was really capable of.

"Oboro-guruma Mikansei!" Shingo shouted. He took to the air and smacked Krizalid with two flying front kicks. Taking to the ground, Shingo circled around Krizalid executing a series of powerful kicks.

Krizalid was taking damage from all sides.

He then smacked Krizalid with a powerful roundhouse kick.

"Nie Togi!" he cried as he got close to Krizalid. He lauched Krizalid up in the air with a powerful elbow strike to the chin."Shingo Kick!"

Spinning around, Shingo Yabuki managed to nail Krizalid with his own specialized flying kick. It connected with the gut. Shingo summed up his energy to show Krizalid what he was really capable of.

"Kake Hourin!"

Shingo charged right at Krizalid and executed a powerful shoulder ram that sent him flying up into the air. Taking his chance, he capitalized as he juggled Krizalid with a combo. He did his best to deal severe damage to Krizalid.

"Burning Shingo!" he cried.Shingo summed up all his energy into that one super move. He executed a more powerful version of his 114 Shiki: Aragami Mikansei and finished off with two more powerful punches. Shingo stood there slightly exhausted.

"Ya!""Heheheheheheheheheheheh..." laughed Krizalid.

"Nani!"

"Is that the best you can do, Yabuki?" Krizalid asked. He then cracked his knuckles. He was ready to severely punish Shingo.

"That possible!"

"Time for the finish!" Krizalid said as he charged at Shingo. Using his speed and strength, he knocked Shingo silly with all sorts of attacks. Shingo couldn't take it. He wasn't that all experienced in fighting.

All he know was from watching Kyo Kusanagi, himself.

Krizalid kicked around the young school student.

Shingo needed more practice. Krizalid brought forth his Cross Flame Slash DM upon Shingo. He sent down a large cross of fire that connected with Shingo and temporarily set him on fire. Shingo could feel the burning sensation. But he was still on his feet.

"Still standing? I'm impressed... But not for long..." Krizalid said.

With that, Krizalid unleashed his Desperate Oppression Rage attack. Shingo was now pinned against the wall as felt the wrath of Krizalid's very devastating ultra fast and powerful arms. He took quite the beating.

Krizalid picked the boy up and tossed him to the floor before the feet of K'.

"Your turn, K'..." Krizalid said. Maxima, Benimaru, and Shingo laid on the floor severely injured from their fights against Krizalid.

Both men stood there with the palms of their right hands open. A large flame sprouted out as they closed them. Both of them had the DNA of Kyo Kusanagi encoded within them. They could harness the power of the Kusanagi flames.Krizalid wasn't going to hold back. Both men charged at each other and started to exchange blows and hits with each other. K' was faster that Krizalid now.

Thanks to the three of them, K' had the advantage in this fight. He would make Krizalid pay.K' was already ashamed of being a NESTS agent. He wanted out. His freedom would be achieved once he would take down Krizalid. He then executed his Eins Trigger attack and then kicked it forward for his Second Shoot technique.

Swiftly, Krizalid negated the attack as he executed his Tornado Ring attack. K' dashed forward and nailed Krizalid with a spinning hook kick and spinning back fist.

Krizalid was seriously at the disadvantage. He had already lost.

Krizalid had already lost the match...

He should've just finished them off quickly...

He got to arrogant...

They purposely did this to him.Krizalid was going to pay for his miscalculaton...

"NO!" Krizalid shouted.

"Too late!" K' shouted.K' executed his Eins Trigger and then Second Shell attack. He followed up with a powerful uppercut. Charging forward, K' executed his Crow Bites rising uppercut attack. He dealt severe damage to Krizalid.

With each devastating blow, K' made Krizalid suffer. K' started to attack Krizalid's legs which were already taking a severe beating. Immediately K' Blacked Out and appeared behind Krizalid for some back attacks. K' executed his Minutes Spike attack with a powerful kick that hurled Krizalid forward.

Krizalid was taking much serious pain. Both men were at it. Both men continued to exhibit their truest potential. The two of them continued to exchange hits as K' had the speed while Krizalid still had the endurance.

Minus the speed that was taken away during his fight against Benimaru Nikaido.

K' continued to perform his Black Out technique as he continued to pound on Krizalid. The young fighter executed another Eins Trigger scorching Krizalid. Another Eins Trigger was executed and it was kicked upwards for a Second Shell attack. K' took Krizalid to the ground with his Narrow Spike attack.

"Such power..." Krizalid said. He wasn't down for the count yet. He stood by as K' charged forward. The two of them moved all around the bottom floor while they traded, blocked, and deflected each other's hits.

Both men continued to duke it out as they went all out. K' showed Krizalid his truest potential. They continued to fight it out. K' knocked Krizalid around with a few fast kicks. K' started to get very violent when he fought against Krizalid.

Given Kyo's DNA, K' was still learning how to control his newly given powers. The young fighter continued to fight it out and gave it everything his all against Krizalid.

**30 Minutes Later...**

K' and Krizalid stood, panting. This fight really took out a lot of out of them.

At that moment, Kyo Kusanagi entered.

"Kyo!" Benimaru asked.

"It is you!" Shingo cried.

"In the flesh..." Kyo replied.

"Kyo Kusanagi..." Krizalid spat out.

"You're the people who captured me and used my DNA..." Kyo replied.

"DNA?" Shingo asked.

"That's where you've been after the Orochi battle?" Benimaru asked.

"Hey, you might've forgotten something..." Kyo said signalling for Krizalid to look behind.

"What?" Krizalid asked out of shock as K' stood behind him.

K' charged up and executed his Heat Drive super attack as he dashed forward and placed both palms against Krizalid's chest and creating an explosion that caused him to fly back some.

There, it was over.

K' Dash and the rest of the team had won the KOF '99 tournament.

"I can still activate the clones..." Krizalid said.

"Too late, you have failed..." said the voice.

"What?"

"You are no longer needed. Your life is therefore, terminated..."

"No, you can't do this to me!"

The place was starting to crumble as a falling piece of debris smacked Krizalid against the face. Kyo then noticed K'.

"Huh?" K' asked as he looked around.

"Who is this guy?" Kyo asked looking at K'.

"Meet your clone, Kusanagi. Unfortunately, he wasn't told. That's man- made life, huh K'? The choice is yours."

"Shut up! I'll do as I please," K' replied to the voice.

"Very well, we'll meet again. If you manage to survive... you too, Kyo Kusanagi," replied the voice.

"I'll ruin you!" Kyo shouted.

"Yeah, right. Do as you like. That is, die trying..."A hail of soldiers came through opening fire. A few shots wounded Shingo in the process. Kyo, K', and Maxima stayed behind to combat the soldiers.

"Benimaru, get Shingo out of here!" Kyo shouted.

"What about you guys?" Benimaru asked as he placed Shingo over his shoulders.

"I'll be fine" Kyo said.

"Yeah, we got this handled..." K' replied with a smile as he deflected the bullets with his iron glove.

The two of them managed to escape.

**Southtown Hospital, 4 Days Later**

"Uhhhhhh, where am I?" Shingo asked as he opened his eyes. He looked around to find himself laying in a hospital room.

"You were out for four days," Benimaru said sitting in the chair.

"I was?" Shingo asked.

"Yeah... Remember those soldiers..."

"Yeah..." Shingo replied.

"We did it, we won the KOF" Benimaru announced.

"Nani!" Shingo asked as he rose up some and then held himself in place.

"Easy there" Benimaru said.

"Ow..."

"Hey, what's going on?" Goro Daimon asked as he knocked on the door.

"Goro!" Benimaru exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was busy... Couldn't do the tournament. Heard you guys won," Goro said.

"Yeah, one hell of a tournament" Benimaru explained.

"Where's Kyo?" Goro asked.

"I have no idea..." Benimaru answered.

"Always like Kyo..." Goro stated.

"Yeah, I hope he's all right..." Shingo said.

"Kyo can take on anything" Goro said.

"He can hold his own..." Benimaru added.

The three of them laughed it up in the hospital ward. Kyo Kusanagi was nowhere to be found. He's probably out fighting against Iori Yagami again. K' Dash and Maxima are a different story. They were deemed missing in action when Heidern and his squad came in. All they found was Krizalid.

For being agents of NESTS, both K' and Maxima were now fugitives. They were on the run from the authorities. A few years from now, they would have bigger concerns...

K' Dash had found out that he has a sister. She was an Ikari commando by the name of Whip. K' and Maxima once set again to combat the NESTS Cartel. They didn't team up with Benimaru Nikaido and Shingo Yabuki again.

But, they were joined by a woman who was after the NESTS Cartel. A beautiful and attractive woman in her thirties named Vanessa. She was very powerful.Vanessa's husband was tracking down nexts. She lived a normal happy life. But it soon came to an end when her husband was murdered by the NESTS Cartel.

She joined into the fight. They were also joined by a Lucha Libre wrestler named Ramon. During that time, they met the Anti-K' known as Kula Diamond. She was a girl about fourteen years of age.

They met the clone of Zero, who masqueraded as Ling. The KOF tournament back in '99 was his doing. He apparently killed Krizalid for his failure. They were there when he unleashed the Zero Cannon onto Southtown.

He was defeated. The tournament after that was another story. They dug deep into the NESTS Cartel. Joining K' and Maxima were his sister Whip and the ninja known as Lin. They fought the original Zero. Joining him was his black lion Glugan, Krizalid, and Ron.

They even had to save the world from Igniz, the CEO of NESTS. K' even found himself a new rival. He was known as K'9999.

K'9999 was a clone of Kyo Kusanagi who was built from the ground up. Since K' left NESTS, K'9999 was stuck to do all the dirty work.

He grew to loathe K'. The only person in his team that he would talk with was the exotic Mexican white haired fighter known as Angel. Each would find their purposes...


	69. Bonus Chapter 8 Symphony of Violence

Symphony of Violence  
  
Metro City, USA  
  
2 Years Ago  
  
It was a post match after the first Millennium Tournament. This was to decide which was stronger. It was between the Satsu No Hadou which was the Killing Intent and the Orochi which was Blood Riot. The match was between Evil Ryu and Orochi Iori. Both men were in their more 'evil' forms of themselves. A match to settle all scores.  
  
The arena was the large area under the bridge. Ryu stood there has his skin became darker. The pupils of his eyes were red. His gi darkened. Silently, he stood there as he studied Iori who already went Blood Riot. Inside of Ryu, the power of the Satsu No Hadou surged greatly. This is what Gouki wanted. He wanted Ryu to submit for they could fight it out.  
  
Iori was slouched downwards. It appeared that he was like a zombie. However, Iori was never a pushover in the first place. He knew how to tear flesh from bones with using his finger tips. Iori Yagami looked like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Inside, the power of Orochi was surging inside of him. Both fighters had very interesting stories to tell.  
  
"Heh... I'll rip you to shreds, Yagami..." Ryu said with an evil tone of his voice.  
  
"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shrieked Iori.  
  
"Hmph... My fist beckons for your blood..."  
  
"Kyoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"  
  
"Heheheheheheheheh, I am not Kyo... But, your executioner."  
  
"Pain...Suffer...Death!!!"  
  
Both possessed fighters charged at each other. Each had their own intention of fighting. Their auras attracted them to one another. These two were really going to fight it out. This would not be very pleasant.  
  
"I'll make sure you suffer, dance, and writhe in pain!!!" Ryu shouted.  
  
Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters have been practicing the art of Shotokan Karate under the tutilage of Master Gouken. They were the most promising pupils while Dan Hibiki was the least promising and was dismissed upon learning that he wanted those skills to defeat the one known as Victor Sagat. Dan had the murderous intent in his eyes. After expelling Dan, his two pupils were Ken and Ryu.  
  
Their training had ended after the two came back from fetching Gouken some water. At a distance, they saw Gouken and his brother Gouki going at it. Both of them trained under Master Goutetsu. Gouken learned the purer techniques while Gouki embraced the darker and much deadlier techniques. Embracing the darker techniques, the evil murderous intent consumed Gouki. Losing his humanity, Gouki had become a demon. All he craves is the fight. To be stronger than the rest.  
  
Ryu is the same. He mainly lives for the fight. Gouki won the fight, both Ryu and Ken charged at the man. Only to be swatted away like flies. Afterwards the two went their own separate ways. Ryu Hoshi lived as a nomadic wanderer travelling the world to fight against the best warriors that this world has to offer. He had a yearning to be the strongest. After defeating the Emperor of Muay Thai Victor Sagat, Ryu was hunted down and captured by Shadowlaw.  
  
M. Bison infused him with Psycho Power which derives from anger and hatred. With it, Ryu ended up submitting to the Satsu No Hadou. This is what Gouki has been tempting Ryu with earlier. Gouki wanted to fight Ryu after he's submitted. It would determine of who's worthy of wielding the power of the 'killing waves'. Ryu managed to supress it. Right now, this battle had brought out the murderous side of Ryu.  
  
Iori Yagami was another story. He is a direct descendent of the Hasshaku clan. One of thee clans that helped seal away the Orochi several centuries back. The other two clans being the Kusanagi clan and the Yata clan. Kyo Kusanagi coming out from the Kusanagi clan and Chizuru Kagura coming from the Yata clan.  
  
Out of spite and jealously, the Hasshakus made a blood pact with Orochi. The blood of Orochi was infused with them. While Ryu was trained in the arts of Antsatsuken through Shotokan Karate, Iori learned his violent Antsatuken arts through the Yagami style martial arts from his elders. Iori's descendents are all dead. Due to the blood pact, the Hasshakus live very bloody and short lives. Iori is no exception. That is why he's trying to speed up things in order to kill Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
Their bloodline will forever be cursed. Any member of the Hasshaku clan can wield the accursed purple flames and go Blood Riot. This rivalry between Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami dated back centuries. But the Hasshakus used to be part of the Kusanagis. The formed their own clan after disputes and differences with the rest of the Kusanagis. The Hasshakus made the pact out of greed. They wanted more power to defeat the Kusanagis.  
  
The purple flames of the Yagami symbolized death. Those purples flames were even painful for Iori Yagami to wield. Iori created many mortal techniques. His fingers are like knives that could cut through flesh. Instead of Kyo Kusanagi standing there, another worthy rival stood there.  
  
"What's the matter, Yagami? Tongue got ripped out? Damn it, beat me to the punch..." Ryu replied as he gave a murderous glare to Iori.  
  
"Must...make...you...suffer..." Iori said with his eyes widened and glowing a bit.  
  
With that, both men charged at each other. Both fighters letting the murderous intent get to them. They would fight it out in this very alleyway under the bridge of metro city. This was one of the places that people fought during the first Millennium Tournament.  
  
"I can sense your murderous intent!!! Show it to me!!!" Ryu shouted at Iori.  
  
"Dieeeee! Sufferrrrrrrr!" replied Iori as he shouted back at Ryu.  
  
Orochi Iori slashed at Ryu's chest while Ryu executed a powerful right punch. With Iori's deadly slashing attack, Ryu backed away some as the front part of his gi was slashed up. That almost got him. Iori backed away some and advanced forward throwing three fast jabs that connected with Ryu's face and a downward claw slash with the right hand.  
  
"You're a psychotic bastard, aren't you?" Ryu asked out or sarcasm. His eyes started to glow red as he threw a quick jab to Iori's gut and a jump front kick to the face. This caused Iori to stumble back briefly before he charged forward.  
  
"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" cried Iori as he charged and started slashing at Ryu with both of his hands.  
  
Quickly, Ryu backed away from Iori's lethal slashing attacks. He's heard so much about how violent Iori Yagami could be in battle. From what he's heard, this was merely in understatement. Iori Yagami continued to execute his psychotically relentless assult on Ryu Hoshi.  
  
"So, this is your murderous intent?" Ryu asked.  
  
This prompted Iori to go at Ryu some more. Quickly, Iori took to the ground and knocked Ryu's feet from the ground with a low sliding kick. He quickly got to the crouching position as he rose upwards with an upwards claw slash. Immediately, Ryu blocked with his left forearm. Quickly, Ryu backed away as he inspected the forearm. Three clean bleeding slashmarks a few inches away from the elbow area. Iori stood there slumped down as he started panting. He held his head in place as if he had a major migraine.  
  
"That stings... You're going to pay for that... And that you will" Ryu said with his right hand placed over the slash wounds on his left forearm.  
  
Both men went at each other again. The two of them were in their dark murderous personas. Iori took to the ground and attempted that upwards slash again. Ryu evily smirked as he stepped back some to avoid Iori's slashing attack.  
  
"I saw that move, already... Won't work, Yagami" Ryu said before laughing. Taking notice of Iori's arms being open, Ryu used both hands to grab the right arm and tossed him to the other side.  
  
Quickly and gracefully, Iori spun his body around and executed three backflips before getting to his feet before charging at Ryu again. Ryu stood there impressed with the resilience of Iori Yagami. This was going to be a very violent match, indeed...  
  
Iori slashed at Ryu about six times as he backed away. In return, Iori backed away as Ryu threw five fast punches and a side kick. Getting in good distance, Ryu threw a powerful straight punch connected with the right side of Iori's cheek. Iori could feel the full force of Ryu's punch as he took to the ground and countered with a double legged footsweep.  
  
Ryu fell back as he rolled backwards before getting to his feet again. The two of them went at it some more. This match hasn't even got started yet.  
  
The weather in Metro City started to get very violent. Metro City's night skies were soon covered in dark clouds that would become tinted with a bit of red. The skies started to roar with loud cracks of thunder. Slowly, drops started to just drizzle. People could be seen rushing into buildings and homes. However, Ryu Hoshi and Iori Yagami still had a match to finish.  
  
Neither of them gave a damn if it was raining or not. They wanted to see who was stonger. Even if it meant killing one another for that title. The fight would be at its extent in this nocturnal setting. To the citizens right now, these two fighters were nonentities who were duking it out. Nobody knew about this match. It was better that way or else the authorites would be alerted.  
  
Guy Hinato, Mike Haggar, Cody Onahan, Maki, and the others were well away of Ryu submitting to the Satsu No Hadou at times. They would be rushing to the scene. Ryu didn't want to see any of his friends hurt. So, this was a private match between him and Iori Yagami.  
  
Iori got Ryu with a powerful back kick and then an axe kick that looked very similar to that of Ken Masters. Ryu stumbled back as he immediately shook it off and charged forward back at Iori. Quickly, Ryu grabbed Iori by the shoulders. Out of fury, Ryu repeatedly planted his right knee into Iori's gut. Pushing Iori back, Ryu ran forward and knocked him in the side of the head with a powerful spinning hook kick.  
  
"Is that-" Ryu said as he threw a powerful right hook to Iori's face.  
  
"-the best-" he continued with another spinning hook kick.  
  
"-that you can offer?" Ryu finished with his sentence with an uppercut and jump front kick.  
  
Iori hit the ground as the thunder got louder and louder. Bolts of lighting in the sky started to grow bright. More and more raindrops started to hit the ground. Slowly, Iori got up still slumped down like he was a possessed meat puppet.  
  
Ryu stood there sill phlegmatic. This fight was getting interesting, but it didn't excite him yet. The fight would take a long time. It was just the way that he wanted it. Iori charged forward at him with five upward punches, a spinning back fist, and big boot kick that was fast enough that most attacks connected with Ryu.  
  
In retaliation, Ryu charged forward as punched Iori in the gut about seven times, threw a spinning back fist, and then a powerful side thrust kick to Iori's face. Quickly out of rage, Iori wrapped his arms around Ryu's leg and gripped it tightly. Using his rage and Orochi given strength, Iori spun around and released Ryu throwing him seven feet away from him. The cracking sounds of thunder became much louder.  
  
The rain fall was pouring more. It was almost raining cats and dogs outside. Slowly, Ryu pressed himself up and got to his feet. Ryu wasn't that much impressed yet as moved his neck around making all sorts of popping sounds. Looking at the rain drenching over a slumped down Orochi Iori Yagami, Evil Ryu stood there and laughed.  
  
"I'm almost getting warmed up..." he said.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Iori cried with a psychotic tone.  
  
The two of them charged at each other again as Iori threw a series of fast jabs. This was really a picturesque moment. Ryu managed to block and smack away half of them. He felt some ot those hits. But they were hardly anything to be concerned about. In return, Ryu rolled forward and threw four fast punches to Iori's face and a punch to his gut.  
  
This caused Iori to stumble back as he threw a quick foot jab to Ryu's gut. Ryu stumbled back as he ran forward and circled around Iori. Getting behind, Ryu threw some fast punches to the lower back area of Iori Yagami causing him to cry in pain. Immediately, Iori turned around and grabbed Ryu by the shoulders and started to repeatedly knee him repeatedly.  
  
After the knee assault, Iori finished it as he rose upwards spinning around in his purple flames as he executed his 100 Shiki Oniyaki. This was Iori's version of a rising uppercut. It's awesome might engulfed Ryu in those purple flames. The assault hurt as hell for Ryu. The effects would last longer but the rain made it fade away. Hit the ground as steam came down from his body. The falling raindrops was a refreshing feeling for him.  
  
Slowly, Ryu got to his feet and charged at Iori Yagami. Iori charged at Ryu Hoshi in another claw assault. Ryu then punched Iori in the chest three times and then followed up with a spinning back fist.  
  
"Impressive... But let me show you something, Yagami..." Ryu said in his evil tone of voice as he would show Iori Yagami what he had to offer.  
  
"Shoryuken!!!"  
  
Ryu rose upwards with his rising dragon uppercut as it nailed Iori in the chin sending him rising upwards also. Iori hit the ground hard as Ryu gently landed on to his feet. In a flash, Iori was back on his feet still slumped downwards with his arms hanging.  
  
"Like a puppet on strings..." Ryu said laughing at the similie that he had just made.  
  
"Suffer..." said Iori as he charged at Ryu.  
  
"You first..." Ryu said as he charged forward as well.  
  
Both men charged forward and executed a powerful punch to the face at the same time. With the force, a loud blast of energy erupted sending both fighters flying back a few feet. The two of them sat up as the rain drenched their bodies. They shook it off and got to their feet and charged towards each other again. The two of them charged at each other with full speed.  
  
Iori remained silent as his forearm caught on fire and kept charging at Ryu. Bringing it forward, Iori executed his 108 Shiki Yami Barai which was a purple fireball that travelled through the ground. The blast was fueled by Iori's purple flames.  
  
"Hadouken!!!" Ryu shouted.  
  
Charging forward, Ryu brought his palms together and pulled them back and gathered energy. Holding a ball of energy in his hands, Ryu shot his palms forward sending out a purple fireball headed directly at Iori.  
  
However, both projectiles flew right at each other creating another flash of light as they canceled out. Throw the burst of light, the two fighters jumped threw and started attacking each other again. Ryu nailed Iori in the gut with a powerful punch. Iori followed up as he retaliated with a downward elbow strike to Ryu's head.  
  
Going down, Ryu executed a footsweep in which Iori jumped over. Landing, Iori threw his own double legged footsweep that Ryu somersaulted over. As Ryu landed, Iori capitalized with a shoulder ram to the back that sent the Shotokan warrior stumbling forward. Turning around, he saw Iori Yagami standing there as he threw several fast jabs, a fast kick, and a back kick. Slashing with his left hand, Iori managed to leave slash marks on Ryu's left arm.  
  
Iori threw several hard punches to Ryu's face and then a jump back kick. He then followed up with a big boot to the upper chest area. Seconds later, he followed up with a 127 Shiki Aoi Hana dealing Ryu damage with a powerful three-hit combo. Ryu's head swung back and forth as Iori continued to pound on him. Quickly, Ryu had to thing of something. Grabbing Iori, Ryu threw him onto the other side and backed away some to inspect his newly given wound.  
  
"Heh, impressive... Yagami..." Ryu said.  
  
As Iori slowly got up, Ryu charged forward and got up to his face. With a cold and evil smirk, Ryu threw several fast punches to Iori's face and chest. This seemed to slightly disorient Iori a bit. Ryu threw a series of fast roundhouse and hook kicks to Iori's face. He then smacked Iori with a downward chop to the skull. Iori stumbled back as Ryu grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"Not done yet..."  
  
Ryu attacked with a relentless assault of fast punches and kicks. After nailing Iori with an uppercut to the chin, Ryu threw a jump side kick to the upper chest area. Ryu advanced forward and circled around Iori with more relentless attacks.  
  
"Hadouken!" Ryu shouted.  
  
Ryu managed to nail Iori in the back with that Hadouken causing him to stumble back. In another burst of psychotic rage, Iori turned around and sprinted towards Ryu like a crazed jackal. The murderous intent was very present in Iori's eyes. So it was in Ryu's eyes also. Iori threw a big boot to Ryu's face and followed up with a jab to the gut and an axe kick.  
  
"DIEEEEEEE...SUFFER!!!!!" Iori shouted becoming louder with his psychotic tone of voice.  
  
Knocking Ryu down with his low sliding kick, Iori grabbed him by the gi and started dealing more damage to the Shotokan fighter. Each possessed fighter dealing lots of significant damage to one another. Iori threw three fast kicks and knocked Ryu back with a powerful back kick. Leaping at Ryu, Iori nailed him in the face with a powerful fist strike.  
  
"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!!!" Ryu shouted.  
  
Out from nowhere, Ryu nailed Iori repeatedly with his devastating Hurricane Kick that he was known famously for using. This attack sent Iori stumbling back a few then. That attack really hit Iori hard. But, Iori still had a lot left in him.  
  
"Now I'm getting excited..." Ryu said to Iori.  
  
Iori charged at Ryu to execute another few hand slash attacks. With a flash, Ryu teleported as he quickly zipped past Iori before he got the chance to attack. Seconds later, he appeared behind Iori Yagami. Iori was trying to figure out where Ryu went.  
  
"What's the matter Yagami, too fast for you?" Ryu sarcastically asked.  
  
Iori quickly turned around to see Ryu standing there seconds before getting smacked on the left side of his face with a powerful well placed backfist. Iori lost his balanced and stumbled to his right as he quickly spun his body facing Ryu and throwing a big boot kick to the abdomen.  
  
"Omph!" Ryu went.  
  
Ryu could feel the air being knocked out of him. Iori charged right at Ryu as he started kicking in repeatedly and managed to execute another 108 Shiki Yami Barai fire blast that engulfed the man in those purple flames. The rain continued to pour down heavily as the two of them continued to battle it out. Iori charged forward throwing a punch to the gut, a kick to the upper right arm, a rising headbutt to the chin, and a claw slash with the right hand.  
  
The Shotokan fighter felt the full force of Iori's attacks. There was only one attack that felt the worse, the claw swipe. Standing there while recovering, Ryu looked down to see bleeding slash marks on his left upper chest area. He quickly got into his stance as Iori was coming right at him.  
  
"Shakunetsu Hadouken!!!" Ryu shouted.  
  
Iori was going so fast right at Ryu he could avoid the red fireball that he shot out. The crazed Orochi possessed fighter went right at it. Immediately, he was engulfed in those crimson flames. Iori quickly shrugged off the flames. But it was too late. Ryu assaulted Iori with a total onslaught of fast and brutal attacks. Iori staggered back as Ryu started to bruise his face up with all sorts of rock hard punches and a palm strike to the shoulder joint.  
  
The palm strike was like a nail driving through the nerve of his shoulder. It was very painful. Ryu teleported again and wound up behind Iori to execute a swift spinning crescent kick that smacked him a few steps to the left. Ryu then teleported to the front of Iori to send him stumbling back a few steps with a well placed back thrust kick to the upper chest.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't keep up?!" Ryu asked as he continued to taunt Iori.  
  
Ryu teleported in front of Iori and executed an elbow strike to the face area sending him back. Quickly, he teleported behind Iori as he attempted a claw attack. Standing behind, Ryu executed a double palm strike to Iori's uppercut back causing him to stumble forward. This was very exciting. Ryu was toying around with Iori Yagami who stumbled around from his attacks.  
  
"Here I am!" Ryu said jokingly as he nailed Iori with an uppercut.  
  
"DIE!!!!" Iori yelled in a blood crazed scream as he tried to slash at Ryu's face. Quickly, Ryu teleported to the back.  
  
"Nope, here I am right here!" Ryu said as he executed a spinning side kick to the back of Iori's neck.  
  
"I'm here, too!" Ryu said teleporting to the front for a well placed side thrust kick to the gut. He then teleported to the right side of Iori for a powerful left hook. This was pretty fun for Evil Ryu. Ryu started to circle around Iori assaulting him with more brutal attacks. Iori was suffering the full force of what Ryu was fully capable of when submitting to the Satsu No Hadou.  
  
"That was for scaring my chest, Yagami..." Ryu said in his evil tone. Quickly, he teleported behind Iori Yagami. "Huh?!"  
  
Iori turned around that moment where he faced Ryu who stood there that very moment. Charging at Ryu, Iori grabbed him by the head and executed his 212 Shiki Kototsuki In slamming him to the ground and setting him on fire. Ryu found himself engulfed by Iori's purple flames. Quickly, he rolled away from Iori's reach and tried to recover.  
  
Ryu was panting from the fight. He couldn't recover nor guard as Iori charged at him and threw his own onslaught of attacks. Iori dazed Ryu with a series of brutal punches and kicks. He then headbutted Ryu causing him back a few steps in the process. Grabbing Ryu, Iori pulled off his Kuzu Kaze pushing him to the other side. Taking his chance, Iori executed a downward slash leaving two sets of slash marks on Ryu's upper back.  
  
"Gyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ryu cried.  
  
Iori charged forward and hit Ryu with a powerful shoulder ram. Ryu stumbled forward as Iori dashed by and got in front of him. With a spinning back slash, Iori managed to leave slash marks on the right side of Ryu's face. This really stung like hell for Ryu. Iori executed an elbow uppercut to Ryu's chin and a big boot to the chest area.  
  
"Hadouken!!!" Ryu shouted.  
  
Ryu managed to connect with Iori's gut with a well placed Hadouken. Iori stumbled back as Ryu charged forward assaulting with four roundhouse kicks to the face, a side kick, a jump back kick, a spin kick, and a spinning hook kick. Watching Iori stumble back, Ryu spared him no time to recover. Grabbing Iori by the coat, Ryu tossed him to the other side. Iori was down on the ground slowly getting up as Ryu was there and kicked him in the chest like he would with a soccer ball.  
  
Iori flew back several feet a bit disoriented. The effects of the Blood Riot were still taking its destructive course. He could still feel Orochi's rage burning within him. Ryu charged forward not wanting Iori to recover from the match. As Ryu got close enough, Iori rose up and nailed him with the 100 Shiki Oniyaku. Ryu was launched up into the air. Before Ryu could hit the ground, Iori executed a powerful thrusting punch to the upper chest that sent him flying back several feet before landing.  
  
Ryu laid there on the ground gathering up his energy. Both men were severely bruised and banged up. Plus, both of their clothes were soaked in water and stained with mud. Iori capitalized as he lauched his 108 Shiki Yami Barai as it caught Ryu in its purple flames. Both of them were still at it. The rain got heavier and heavier as it continued to pour.  
  
The two of them charged at each other as Ryu rolled under Iori's slashing attack and countered with a footsweep. Iori hit the muddy ground as he rolled back and executed a back flip. Ryu charged forward as he executed a reverse jump spin kick to Iori's face causing him to fly to his left. Iori backflipped and got to his feet before landing. Iori then charged at Ryu as he grabbed him by the head again and slamming it to the ground for another 212 Shiki Kotosuki In.  
  
Quickly, Ryu rose up as he smacked Iori's arms away and threw several more punches to the gut and chest area. He moved forward continuing to nail Iori with everything he knew and had.  
  
"Shoryuken!"  
  
Ryu rose up into the air with his rising dragon uppercut while knocking Iori upwards in the process. Iori hit the ground again as Ryu landed. Iori rose up to his feet again only to be nailed by more of Ryu's attack. Ryu kept on attack the Yagami flame wielder.  
  
"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!"  
  
Iori was nailed by another of Ryu's hurricane kicks. He retaliated with his 100 Shiki Oniyaku engulfing Ryu in those purple flames again. Iori rolled underneath Ryu and got to his feet. This time, Iori brought two new fresh sets of slash marks to Ryu's lower back area.  
  
"You bitch, I'll tear you to shreds!!!!" Ryu shouted as he turned around to nail Iori with a spinning back fist. The rain washed away the mud from his outfit. But, the outfit was soaked in his own blood due to Iori's successful slash attacks.  
  
"Suffer...dance...writhe...in...pain..." Iori muttered as he ran right at Ryu again.  
  
"If I do, I'll make you join me..." Ryu said in return as he ran back at Iori.  
  
"Hadouken!"  
  
Ryu shot his Hadouken while Iori canceled it out with his 108 Shiki Yami Barai. Both continued at it. Their bodies have become pretty sore and banged up. Neither of them cared enough to stop. They couldn't. The murderous intentions of the two of them were equal to each other but unequalled to everything else. They continued to exchange blows to different parts of the body.  
  
"Shoryuken!"  
  
At the same time Ryu executed his Shoryuken, Iori executed his 100 Shiki Oniyaki. Both of them took to the air. Then, both attacks connected greating another flash and force of energy sending them flying back a few feet.  
  
The two of the got right back up seconds after being sent to the ground. Both of them were panting and breathing heavily. This was one extreme fight. The two rushed at each other again as Ryu was the first to get an attack in.  
  
"Tatsumi Senpuu Kyaku!!!" Ryu shouted as he executed his hurricane kick that nailed Iori for three good hits.  
  
As Ryu landed, Iori charged forward and nailed him for three good hits with the 127 Shiki Aoi Hana. The two of them continued to trade devastating blows with each other.  
  
"Shinkuu Hadouken!!!" shouted Ryu.  
  
Summing up his energy, Ryu shot forward with both palms a much more devastating version of his Hadouken as it nailed Iori right in the face causing serious damage. The fireball set Iori back as far as it could before it dissipated into nothing but air.  
  
"Uwwaaaaagggghh!" Iori cried as he laid there on the ground.  
  
Slowly, Iori got to his feet as Ryu quickly teleported in front of him. He then circled around Iori dealing more damaging punches to the back and chest area of Iori Yagami. Quickly, Iori managed to slash the upper part of Ryu's right leg.  
  
"Gah, I'll make you pay!!!" Ryu shouted furiously.  
  
Iori then smacked Ryu with a backfist after the sentence. The red haired fighter had his own devastaing techniques up his own sleeve. Iori quickly smacked Ryu a bit some before executing his Ura 180 Shiki Ya Sakazuki super technique lauching a wall of purple flame as it engulfed Ryu. The flames were stronger than they usually were.  
  
About a few minutes of resting, both Evil Ryu and Orochi Iori staggered to one another. This would be settled with just offense.  
  
Ryu threw a punch and Iori threw a punch. Both attacks were sluggish but powerful. Neither had the energy to block and/or counter each other's attacks. Both of them continued at the slug fest until one of them would be left standing. At this moment, the match would be finished. Both fighters summed up the last of their energy for one final attack.  
  
"Messatsu Soushouken!!!"  
  
Ryu executed his Super Dragon Punch while Iori executed his Ura 100 Shiki Oni Honou performing a more powerful version of is 100 Shiki Oniyaki. Both attacks connected with one another as a large burst of energy erupted. The area shook a bit. Seconds later, Ryu Hoshi and Iori Yagami laid several yards away from each other.  
  
They were heavily panting. Both of them were slowly returning to normal. Iori reverted back to his old self while Ryu felt the killing intent slowly dissipate from his body for now. Slowly, both men had lost consciousness.  
  
Metro City Hospital, Ten Days Later  
  
Ryu Hoshi woke up to find himself all bandaged up in the intensive care unit at Metro City Hospital. Standing in the room were Guy Hinato, Ken Masters, and Mike Haggar.  
  
"You're up" Guy said.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh, how long was I out?" Ryu asked.  
  
"You were out for ten days" Ken replied.  
  
"What?" Ryu asked astonished.  
  
"Yeah... You and Yagami were pretty banged up" Ken said.  
  
"Yeah... Where is Iori?" Ryu asked.  
  
"He's in the other room getting the same treatment" Guy said.  
  
"I see..." Ryu replied.  
  
"What the hell happened back there?" Haggar asked.  
  
"It was after the Millennium Tournament... We both agreed to the match. Both of us gave into the killing intent.."  
  
"What? Iori can do that too?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yeah... But his bloodline is cursed with the Orochi..." Ryu replied back.  
  
"I take this was one hell of a match" Guy stated.  
  
"You could say that... More emphasis on the hell part" Ryu added.  
  
"Heh" Guy replied.  
  
"Doctors say you should be out within a week" Ken said.  
  
"I see..." Ryu added.  
  
Ryu was left to rest in his hospital ward. This was the first time he went against someone else who was as equally strong when giving into the killing intent. This one week in bed would give Ryu something very serious to think about. 


	70. Bonus Chapter 9 Kyo Madness

Kyo Madness  
  
Kusanagi Home, Five Weeks Ago  
  
Saisyu Kusanagi stood there in the backyard dojo of his home. His son was nowhere seen. He was missing in action for quite some time. All he knew was that Kyo was hiding out in the United States right after defeating and sealing Orochi back in. He was captured by the NESTS Cartel. Kyo's DNA was extracted to use for NESTS own personal army. An army of Kyo clones were created and placed around the world for a hostile takeover.  
  
The plan was thwarted by the Benimaru Team and Kyo Kusanagi. However, Benimaru Nikaido and Shingo Yabuki were the only ones who made it out. Everybody else were missing. Siasyu took in about two of the Kyo clones as sons.  
  
"This isn't so bad..." Saisyu said as he looked at the people gathered around.  
  
Standing around were Kyo-1, Kyo-2, and Shingo Yabuki. This was a pretty interesting turn of events for the Kusanagi household. They could remember that night. Out from nowhere, those two Kyo clones appeared at the house along with Benimaru Nikaido and Shingo Yabuki.  
  
"Lunch is ready" announced Shizuka Kusanagi, the wife of Saisyu and mother of Kyo.  
  
Everybody gathered around the table as Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 sat across from each other. Immediately they started eating their food. It was nice having a few more 'sons' Saisyu thought to himself. The two of them had fighting skills that were just as powerful as the original Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
The two of them even had Kyo's personality. It was very strange. After these turn of events, the Kusanagi household would never be the same. They would wonder the look on Kyo's face when he returns.  
  
Least the household wouldn't be as quiet anymore. In a way, this was a blessing. The Kusanagis were given two more sons.  
  
"This is good..." said Kyo-1.  
  
"Why thank you" Shizuka replied.  
  
"You really are like Kyo..." said Saisyu.  
  
"Really?" asked Kyo-1.  
  
"But, we're clones..." said Kyo-2.  
  
"Doesn't matter... You're made from Kyo's DNA. But Kyo's my son... Born of my blood. Meaning, you two are also my sons..." Saisyu calmly said to them.  
  
"Thanks, dad..." said Kyo-2 as he ate his food.  
  
"I wish Kyo was here" Shizuka said.  
  
"Knowing him, he's probably safe" said Kyo-1.  
  
The five of them sat around the table and ate. Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 felt really at home. They were indeed like Kyo Kusanagi. They felt that they owe Kyo their lives. Now they exist because of him. But, they wanted to take down the NESTS Cartel.  
  
Also, they owe their lives to Benimaru, Maxima, Shingo, and K'. If it wasn't for them, they would surely be enslaved by the NESTS Cartel. They were happy to be alive. But, they were ashamed of their actual reason. But it gave them the strength to stand up to NESTS.  
  
"Number 1, what you thinking about?" asked Kyo-2.  
  
"Well 2... I'm thinking about going after NESTS" said Kyo-1.  
  
"You too?" asked Kyo-2.  
  
"Yeah..." Kyo-1 replied.  
  
The two of them had Kyo's thought patterns and his training in the martial arts. Whenever they would have the chance to, they would go after NESTS. They would be fighting for their right to exist. Thought they're not real sons, but they were glad to have a family to come home to.  
  
"So, up for a movie?" Kyo-1 asked.  
  
"Sure, better not be a damn teen slasher" Kyo-2 said. The two of them laughed it off.  
  
The two of them shared Kyo's old room. They were sitting back surfing through different channels. Nothing was on that they liked.  
  
"This sucks, let's go out" Kyo-1 said.  
  
"Good idea" replied Kyo-2.  
  
Ikari HQ, Southtown  
  
One Week Ago  
  
Heidern sat there in the surveillence room of the Ikari main headquarters in Southtown. They were looking through the monitors of their newest soldiers. A majority of the clones were captured and given independent thought. Not having an actual home, the clones of Kyo Kusanagi were immediately placed into the ranks of the Ikari mercenary squad.  
  
"How's the progress?" Heidern asked.  
  
"Very good, sir..." said one of the soldiers.  
  
"I see..." Heidern added.  
  
About twenty Kyo clones stayed behind at the main HQ. Others were deployed around the world. They were mercenaries of course. Those Kyo clones were made very useful. The clones would have a home and a purpose. It was a bunch of new lives granted to them. All because Kyo's DNA was extracted by the NESTS Cartel.  
  
When they took in the Kyo clones, the Ikaris raked in more income than they had in the previous years. However, the clones were made sterile. They wouldn't be able to reproduce. This was something that NESTS genetically engineered.  
  
They didn't care. The clones were the equivalent to the clone soldiers of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. But, they had free will. They even had the thought patterns of Kyo Kusanagi. These clones were an asset for Heidern and the rest of the Ikaris.  
  
Heidern had his four lieutenants lead the squad of Kyo clones. Leona was very concerned with this. About everybody was. Soon, they got used to it. This was like back in the military for most of them. The clones were getting accustomed to this life. It was something to keep them busy. If word got out, they would be in big trouble.  
  
Individual clones were sent out as escorts and bodyguards. The tides would be turning. Then, they could actually strike at the NESTS Cartel.  
  
"Gee, if I had a thing for Kyo, I'd be in Kyo heaven..." Whip said.  
  
"Oh goody..." Ralf said.  
  
"I can imagine Whip in a bathtub full of Kyos..." Clark said as he laughed.  
  
"What was that?" Whip asked aiming her Desert Eagle at Clark's crotch.  
  
"Um nothing..." Clark replied.  
  
"Good" Whip said.  
  
"Least the Kyo clones are getting along with everybody else" Leona said.  
  
"Who's up for lunch?" Ralf asked.  
  
"I am..." said one of the Kyo clones. Soon, all the clones raised their hands.  
  
"Um, who's up for booze and women?" Ralf asked.  
  
The clones then raised their hands. Suddenly both Leona and Whip gave them very murderous glares. Soon, they quickly placed their hands down.  
  
"Never mind" said another clone.  
  
Toronto, Canada  
  
Kusanagi was walking the busy streets of Toronto, Canada. While busy, it was a peaceful environment. He walked down the busy streets dressed in a black leather long coat, dress pants, a dress shirt, and a black vest. Black shades covered his eyes. He had a lot of thinking to do. Recently, he was captured and had a conscience program uploaded into his CPU.  
  
Kusanagi's main directive from NESTS was to eliminate Kyo Kusanagi. He hated Kyo Kusanagi because he was programmed to. But after the last two KOFs, Kusanagi was captured and was reprogrammed. His attitude has changed. Now, he only wishes to have a rematch with Kyo and combat against the best fighters in the world.  
  
His skin town was a bit darker than the original Kyo Kusanagi. Kusanagi was a cyborg replica of Kyo Kusanagi created by the NESTS Cartel. His main intention was to kill Kyo Kusanagi. But all of that has changed. In many ways, he's apart of the Kusanagi bloodline now. But Kusanagi was simply a powerful cyborg with Kyo's DNA. Kusanagi was one of the clones of Kyo.  
  
K' was a normal person. But given Kyo's DNA, his hair changed from brown to white. Krizalid was another clone. He was also given Kyo's DNA. Another one was a clone built from the bottom up, K'9999. Kusanagi would be the last of them.  
  
He has been granted a conscience. Still, Kusanagi wants a rematch with the original Kyo Kusanagi. As of now, Kusanagi is incognito. As of now, he works as a private investigator and bounty hunter. His programming lets him access the world wide web and many government data bases. Nobody would be able to trace it back to Kusanagi.  
  
The man was nothing but a machine with Kyo's DNA. But with programming and an emotions chip, Kusanagi could function as a regular human and blend in with everybody else. As of now, Kusanagi was making a healthy living for himself. He had a great job at one of those elite detective firms. As a side job, Kusanagi would do bounty jobs. To blend in with his employers and co-workers, Kusanagi would have to learn how to drink alcohol.  
  
With enough money, Kusanagi would have the implants that would allow him to consume food and dissolve it in an instant. Nano-machines were placed inside him to do repairs if any part got damaged. Slowly, he would be a cross with human and machine. A robotic heart was inside to mimic a beating heart. He even had to get a special coating for his cybernetic endo-skeleton to get past metal detectors. The one thing he started to like was alcohol.  
  
With the nano-machines, Kusanagi would not get drunk nor would his programming get damaged. But, with the proper programming, Kusanagi would get slightly buzzed. Now, he was fully able to blend in and work with his clients. But, the one thing was for certain. He wanted his rematch with Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
Kusanagi stopped by the coffee shop that he usually stopped by. A young girl in her late teens stood behind the counter. It was a large Starbucks in Toronto. That was pretty much the only coffee that Kusanagi would drink. She stood there smiling at Kusanagi, who smiled back.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Kusanagi" the woman said.  
  
"Morning to you too" Kusanagi replied smiling.  
  
"Usual?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah... The usual" Kusanagi said to her.  
  
"Coming right up" she said to him.  
  
"This is what it's like to be human..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Kusanagi got his order of an iced Frappucino. He paid for it through his Starbucks card and left. His programmed tastebuds allowed him to enjoy his Frappucino coffee. Stepping outside, he then proceeded to his work place.  
  
"This is going to be a busy day..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Fraiser, Wexler, & Powell Private Investigations, Toronto  
  
The building was twenty stories high. Due to Kusanagi's efficiency in handling his work, he was promoted to a position on the nineteenth floor. Kusanagi landed a position as one of the senior detectives. Still, he would have to do a lot of field work. The building was extremely busy. Entering through the front doors, Kusanagi approached the elevator but was stopped by the receptionist.  
  
"Mr. Kusanagi?" asked the receptionist.  
  
Kusanagi then stopped to face the reception. He casually approached her. But, he was very careful not to reveal his eyes. His left eye had that red glow to it showing that he was a cyborg.  
  
"Yes; what is it, Abby?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Mr. Powell would like to see you, sir" Abby replied.  
  
"Thanks" Kusanagi replied as he smiled. Turning away, he approached the elevator. There was a person who stood there to press the buttons for people who wanted to use it.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Kusanagi" said the uniformed man.  
  
"Morning, Rodger. How's the kids?" he asked.  
  
"They're doing fine, thanks for asking" Rodger replied.  
  
"20th floor please..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Sure thing" Rodger said as he pressed the button.  
  
"How was your weekend?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Great. Kids stayed the night at my brother's place. Me and Marjorie were able to have the place to ourselves" Rodger replied with a smile.  
  
Kusanagi smiled back. "Hallelujah brother... You have met your maker" he said as he laughed.  
  
"How about you?" Rodger asked.  
  
"Oh, spent the weekend working on some construction" Kusanagi replied.  
  
"Never thought you'd be the building type" Rodger said.  
  
"There's a lot to me not many people know of" Kusanagi replied with a smile.  
  
The elevator reached the first floor as the doors opened. Kusanagi smiled and gave Rodger a brief salute as he entered inside. He waited patiently as the doors closed to carry him to the top floor. Kusanagi was wondering what Powell wanted to see him for.  
  
"I wonder what he has in store for me..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
For the last few months, Kusanagi had to monitor cheating spouses, the boyfriends and girlfriends of the rich, and all sorts of other stuff. It was very boring for Kusanagi. He even had to watch old people have sex. That really scared his programming. Kusanagi managed to get the picture purged from his CPU. But, he still had the thought and emotion chips.  
  
"Damn that thought chip..." Kusanagi said as he shuddered in disgust.  
  
"And damn that emotion chip..." he said to himself. He honestly wished that he could vomit after seeing those disturbing images.  
  
"Plus, I wish I could kick those people's asses..." he added.  
  
Kusanagi saw the darkest part of human nature. They got rich and did whatever the hell they wanted while the poor suffered. Thinking about it for awhile, it really got to him. He would spend his weekends and days off at the soup kitchen tending to the poor and homeless. Even though he was a machine, he was slowly becoming a human in most means except physical.  
  
"Fat bastards with fat cash..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
The elevator reached the 20th floor as the doors opened. Casually, Kusanagi stepped out and walked down the narrow hallway. He was greeted by the secretary.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Kusanagi" the secretary greeted him.  
  
"Morning, Susan" Kusanagi replied back.  
  
"Mr. Powell will see you right now" Susan said.  
  
"Thanks" Kusanagi replied as he stepped through the doors.  
  
He stepped through the elaborately designed doors and took a sharp right. The door was open as Kusanagi stepped inside. Mr. Powell sat there behind his desk. This was an elegent design. Everything looked European. Mr. Powell was a man in his 50s. He had dark hair that was slowly graying. He was going over some files. Looking up, he saw Kusanagi standing there.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Powell" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Morning Kusanagi, have a seat" Mr. Powell offered.  
  
"Thanks" Kusanagi replied as he took a seat in front of the desk.  
  
"Some gin?" Mr. Powell offered.  
  
"No thanks. I don't drink on the job" Kusanagi replied.  
  
"You really do take your job seriously" he replied.  
  
"Only when I don't have to spy on cheating spouses..." Kusanagi replied.  
  
"I hear you" Mr. Powell replied with a laugh.  
  
"Those jobs suck" Kusanagi said to him.  
  
"I know... I was going to ask about your progress on that Davidson case" the man stated.  
  
"Good, I got everything done last night" Kusanagi replied.  
  
"You did? That's good" Mr. Powell said congratulating Kusanagi.  
  
"Apparently, his wife tried to bump him off. I swear, those people think too much with their hormones" Kusanagi said.  
  
"I have to agree. That's why I like you. You get the job done."  
  
"Why thank you, sir."  
  
"I have a new assignment for you. A client wants us to investigate this brutal murder" Mr. Powell said to Kusanagi.  
  
"Murder, sir?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"That's right" Mr. Powell said.  
  
"What happened?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"The woman said that her husband was found in a dark alleyway. He was brutally murdered. Corpse was mutilated. Left arm was found missing" Mr. Powell said.  
  
"I see. Anything I can go by?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Well, in Jeffersontown... Business has been booming ever since the Umbrella Corporation placed a facility there" Mr. Powell said to him.  
  
"I see..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"However, Umbrella has come under fire lately. Accusations of illegal genetic research" Mr. Powell commented.  
  
"Raccoon City?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Mr. Powell replied.  
  
"I see. They still haven't proved it, yet?" he asked.  
  
"Nope" Mr. Powell said to him.  
  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer for some gin..." Kusanagi said. His CPU was currently accessing the net. He was digging up all sorts of information on the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"Wow, you're human afterall..." Mr. Powell said with a laugh.  
  
"Aren't we all?" asked Kusanagi as he took the glass that Mr. Powell poured for him.  
  
"The woman's husband was an Umbrella scientist. He was conducting research on a vaccine..." Mr. Powell said.  
  
"Okay, I guess Umbrella is the prime suspect" Kusanagi added.  
  
"Yeah... You leave tomorrow morning for Washington" Mr. Powell said.  
  
"Okay" Kusanagi replied.  
  
"So, take the rest of the day off. You'll get paid for today" Mr. Powell replied.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Powell" Kusanagi replied as they shook hands.  
  
Kusanagi left the office and approached back down the hallway. This was his first biggest assignment ever. He had two things that kept him motivated. One was his work and the other was his soon to be rematch with Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
"Time to start packing..." Kusanagi said.  
  
Kusanagi's Apartment, Toronto  
  
Kusanagi managed to get himself a very nice apartment. The walls were light blue and the floor was laquered with wood. He even had his own kitchen. But he didn't need food since he was a cyborg. Once in a while, he would eat some. Mainly, Kusanagi kept beer and other sorts of alcohol inside the refrigerator. He was like Bender from Futurama. The walls had Japanese wallscrolls and paintings.  
  
Entering inside his apartment, Kusanagi took off his coat and tossed it onto the coat hanger. The stretched his body out as it made mechanical sounds. Taking a deep sigh, Kusanagi approached the refrigerator and opened it. Immediately, he grabbed himself a Skyy Blue malt beverage. Popping the top, Kyo placed it to his mouth and took a few sips before placing it on the kitchen counter.  
  
"I can finally relax a bit..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
After a few minutes, Kusanagi work a pair of athletic pants and a black tank-top. He was laying back against his recliner holding the Skyy Blue in one hand and a remote in the other. Kusanagi was flipping through the channels. He saw a few Umbrella commercials. While watching TV, his CPU was fully accessing Umbrella's files.  
  
"Doctor Byron Bradford..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
His eye sight soon became flooded with monitor browsers accessing all the information on Umbrella. He would download it into his own system. Kusanagi had a NESTS brand 350,000 gigabyte harddrive installed inside and wired to his CPU brain. The stuff he dug up on Umbrella was quite disturbing. Kusanagi was mainly concerned about Jeffersontown in Washington.  
  
"I hope I don't have to be around during one of those outbreaks" he added. Tomorrow, he would be investigating some very dangerous people. But, Kusanagi was a dangerous person as well.  
  
"I guess this rematch will have to wait, Kyo..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Kusanagi sipped his Skyy Blue and continued to flip through the channels. The most interesting thing was that Kusanagi had no need for a computer because he was a living computer already. At the moment, Kusanagi was talking to all sorts of connections via AOL Instant Messenger installed into his CPU brain.  
  
"Goody. There are times where I wish I never had human traits." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Another interesting thing was that Kusanagi had no need for a phone or a cell-phone. Kusanagi had his own internal phone. Plus, he could make all sorts of calls that were untraceable. He didn't even have to pay the phone bill. With all sorts of things installed into his hard drive, Kusanagi became an invaluable asset to the investigative firm.  
  
"So, this is the good life." he said.  
  
He could've gone into business for himself. But, people would get suspicious and start investigating him. Kusanagi didn't want that. This would be the last thing Kusanagi ever wanted. Then they would find out that he's a cyborg duplicate of the real Kyo Kusanagi. He paraded around as the twin brother of Kyo Kusanagi to hide his identity. He thought like Kyo to some extent. But, his personality was completely different.  
  
"I guess I'll go to the bar for a couple of rounds." Kusanagi added as he got up from his seat and walked to the closet in his room.  
  
Chicago, USA  
  
Kyo Kusanagi was wandering as a drifter. He was doing the same thing that Ryu Hoshi would do. This trip would help him become stronger.  
  
"Good ol' Chicago..." Kyo said.  
  
Having fought Ryu a few times, Kyo wanted to make himself become stronger. He wanted to face Ryu again. But, he would also have to face Iori Yagami again. It was quite shocking how his bloodline is also tied into the Orochi.  
  
Kyo had heared about his father going Blood Riot before. He hoped that this wouldn't happen to him either. At the same time, he was hiding from the NESTS Cartel. After sealing off Orochi, Kyo was left in a weakened state and then placed in holding by the NESTS Cartel.  
  
He sat there in a cafe having a soda and a burger. Kyo was pretty hungry. Looking at the busy streets of Chicago, it reminded him of Osaka. Recently, he had passed through Metro City and sparred with the resident Bushin Ninja, Guy Hinato. Kyo looked around the area under the bridge that Evil Ryu and Orochi Iori had once fought under. Seems the place looked the same. Everything was thrashed.  
  
Kyo couldn't fathom how much damage could be done if Evil Ryu and Orochi Iori fought each other. He heard about it. Both men were seriously bruised up. The two of them had to remain in the ICU for a number of days.  
  
"I must get stronger..." Kyo said to himself.  
  
Kyo met his engineered brothers. They weren't his brothers, but they were given his DNA. He had met K' Dash already. There was the psycho known as Krizalid. Then there was the Tetsuo Shima ripoff known as K'9999. Recently, he combatted his cyborg replica Kusanagi. Kyo made good friends and good rivals throughout the tournament.  
  
He left some cash on the table as he walked from the cafe. Kyo continued down the sidewalk contemplating about future fights. The third Millennium Tournament was coming up. Kyo wanted to be at full power when he fights Ryu Hoshi again. The city was full of life. Kyo paused a bit to listen to a blind man play a bit of jazz. Passing by, Kyo took out a few $20s and placed it in the guitar case.  
  
"Thank you, sir" said the musician.  
  
"No, thank you for the music" Kyo replied. The musician smiled at him.  
  
Kyo continued down the sidewalk with his backpack. He could hear people talking amongst themselves. But this would be the perfect place to wander around for now. He also wanted to get back to his girlfriend, Yuki. They've been away from each other for so long.  
  
"Okay, maybe in a few weeks I'll come back" Kyo said to himself as he smiled.  
  
Right now, Kyo had to focus on his journey. He has fought many grueling battles with other martial artists in his quest to become stronger. The Lone Wolf Terry Bogard had to do the same. Now, it was Kyo's turn to do the same. He remembered villains such as Geese Howard, Rugal Bernstein, Gouki, Gill, Urien, and M. Bison.  
  
His biggest rival was Iori Yagami of the Hasshaku clan. Iori would be extremely difficult to defeat due to his ability to summon Orochi. Kyo was told stories about the three clans. Time would tell how much stronger Kyo has become at the start of the third Millennium Tournament. 


	71. Bonus Chapter 10 Kusanagi Story

Kusanagi Story  
  
Bar In Toronto  
  
Kusanagi exited the lively bar. He was dressed in black jeans, a red dress shirt that was untucked, a black vest, and his shades. The man was dressed to kill. It was quite a peaceful night in Toronto. Still, the place was very lively. Didn't have to deal with armed thugs. He could easily blend in with the crowd. Secretly, he was a mere cyborg created by the NESTS Cartel. Tomorrow, he would take his flight to Jeffersontown in Washington.  
  
"The good ol' U.S..of A..." Kusanagi said as he whistled.  
  
The city was lively. It was pretty full of life from what Kusanagi witnessed. To him, this was a pretty peaceful change. But he realized that it could all possibly come to an end. Kusanagi was fully aware of the fact that he was a machine. But right now, he was living like a typical human being. He had a good job and a good home. He was one of the best detectives working for the firm. Kusanagi continued down the sidewalk to his apartment.  
  
"I get to sit on a plane for a couple of hours... Oh joy" he said with sarcasm.  
  
This was one of the times that he wished that he didn't blend in with humans. He looked like a regular human. Kusanagi continued down the street. He could hear some struggling in a nearby dark alley. Stopping in his tracks, he used satellite view to get a location of where the struggle was coming from. From a view, Kusanagi got a bird's eye view of several thugs circling a young woman.  
  
"Can't I have just one peaceful night?" Kusanagi asked himself.  
  
Quickly, he ran down the sidewalk avoiding running into other people as he took a sharp right into the dark alley. The cries for help got even louder. With sharp hearing, Kusanagi was able to pick up the woman's signal. With enhanced speed, Kusanagi got there within a few minutes. He stood there as six thugs slowly approached the woman.  
  
A young caucasian woman stood there really afraid. Her clothes have been torn and ripped. She backed away creating distance between her and the thugs. The thugs had evil looks on their faces. They approached closer and closer until the woman was backed against the wall.  
  
"You should have more respect for women..." Kusanagi said stepping up out in the open.  
  
Hearing Kusanagi's voice, the group turned around and faced him. Kusanagi stood there leaned back some with his arms crossed. He had a cool complexion to him. It came with the programming. Through his shades, Kusanagi scanned the area as he scanned the six thugs.  
  
"Maybe you should mind your own business..." said one of the thugs.  
  
"Yeah" replied another.  
  
"I should... But, I won't" Kusanagi said to the group.  
  
"You want to end up in a body bag?" asked another thug.  
  
"I'd like to see you try" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Why don't you take your shades off first..." offered another thug.  
  
"I don't think you would like that" replied Kusanagi.  
  
"You think you're better than us?" asked the first thug.  
  
"No, I don't think I'm better. I know I'm better..." Kusanagi replied back.  
  
"That's it, you're going in a bodybag!" yelled the second thug.  
  
"Hide!" shouted Kusanagi to the woman.  
  
All six thugs quickly charged at Kusanagi who stood there firmly in his fighting stance. He had Kyo's DNA, training, and thought patterns. The first thug took out his switch blade and attacked with a downward slash. Quickly and effortlessly, Kusanagi grabbed the wrist and used the first thug's moment against himself. Immediately, Kusanagi slammed the thug to the other side to the ground.  
  
Turning around, Kusanagi faced the second and third thug. He executed a roundhouse kick to the thug on the left and the hook kick to the thug on the right. With sheer speed, Kusanagi jumped up and executed a reverse jump spin kick sending them to the ground. Kusanagi sent the first thug back to the ground with a powerful back thrust kick to the chest.  
  
Kusanagi quickly bent backwards to avoid the right hook coming from the forth thug. The thug threw a left hook as well. Seconds later, the cyborg took advantage and advanced forward executing a powerful gut punch to the stomach. Kusanagi then executed three fast punches and a spinning uppercut. Thrusting his arm back, Kusanagi nailed the fifth thug in the face with a powerful elbow strike to the face. Turning around to face the fifth thug, Kusanagi executed a flying scissor kick.  
  
The second thug quickly got up only to be knocked down by a powerful spin kick by Kusanagi. Kusanagi nailed the sixth thug with a powerful front snap kick. A powerful spinning hook kick knocked down four of the thugs back to the ground.  
  
"Give up, you don't want any of this..." Kusanagi said threateningly.  
  
"Your fancy skills don't scare us..." spat one of the thugs.  
  
"Fine, have it your way" Kusanagi replied.  
  
The six thugs regrouped and charged at Kusanagi again. Kusanagi managed to throw one of the thugs to the other side. Jumping up, he executed a flying split kick that sent another two thugs down on the ground. Landing softly on his feet, Kusanagi executed a jump back kick to a thug behind him. Spinning around, Kusanagi executed seven fast roundhouse kicks to the face.  
  
"Yami Barai!" Kusanagi cried as he lauched a ground fireball engulfing the thug in flames.  
  
"What in the?" asked another thug.  
  
"Who wants more?" he asked.  
  
Charging at one of the thugs, Kusanagi leaped on the wall to his left and then right off executing a jump hook kick sending him down to the ground. Kusanagi nailed another thug with a spinning backfist. He ran at another thug and started pummelling the hell out of him and finished off with a powerful uppercut. Turning around, Kusanagi nailed another thug with a side thrust kick to the face. The downed guards crawled back to recover and regroup.  
  
Kusanagi stood there scanning the six thugs who were brusied from his attacks. The still looked ready to get their asses beat up even more. But, this was a total waste of Kusanagi's time. Slowly, he removed his shades and revealed his glowing red eye.  
  
"W-what in the?" asked one thug.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
Kusanagi stood there at the freaked out thugs while cracking his knuckles. His eye started to glow even more. Slowly, he approached the thugs.  
  
"This is the eye of the devil..." Kusanagi said coldly.  
  
"D-devil?"  
  
"That's right" he replied.  
  
"You're the devil?" asked another thug.  
  
"Hallelujah brother... You guys have met your maker..." Kusanagi said as he continued to approach the thugs. "Who's first?"  
  
Immediately, the six thugs quickly bolted from the alley screaming like crazed lunatics. As they left the scene, Kusanagi laughed it off as he immediately placed his shades back on. Taking a deep sigh, he went to find that scared woman.  
  
"Miss, it's okay now" Kusanagi stated.  
  
"T-thank you..." the woman said coming from hiding.  
  
"Damn... You look a mess. I'd take you to get some clothes, but I don't have the time. Hopefully, this will do" Kusanagi kindly said to her in a cool sense of fashion. He took out his wallet pulling out four crisp one- hundred canadian dollar bills and handed them to her.  
  
"I-I can't..." the woman said.  
  
"I insist. You had a very rough night" Kusanagi added.  
  
The woman nodded and took the money from Kusanagi. She was very grateful for what Kusanagi did for her. Kusanagi slowly started to walk away as she gently grabbed his arms.  
  
"What is it, miss?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked.  
  
"Most people just call me Kusanagi" he replied to the woman.  
  
"I'm Veronica..." the woman replied. She looked about her early twenties. Veronica had long brunette hair with gold streaks.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Veronica" Kusanagi said to her.  
  
"You too, Kusanagi" Veronica replied to him.  
  
"Where were you going in the first place?" Kusanagi asked as they left the dark alleyway.  
  
"I was going to my friend's house. It's about thirty minutes from here. I was recently fired from my job" Veronica said.  
  
"Oh?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Yes... I work for a lawyer firm. I'm a paralegal..." she continued.  
  
"That's interesting. I kinda work in the similar field" Kusanagi replied.  
  
"Oh, you're a lawyer?" she asked.  
  
"Oh hell no" Kusanagi laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry if I've offended you" she replied.  
  
"No, it's alright. I actually work as a detective for this elite detective firm known as Fraiser, Wexler, and Powell Private Investigations" Kusanagi explained to her.  
  
"I heard they're the best" Veronica said.  
  
"What firm do you work for?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"I work for the Gerabaldi and Hensler Law Firm..." Veronica replied.  
  
"Whoa, I've heard stories about them. They're under serious investigation" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Yeah, guess I'm glad that I got fired... But, I'm without a job" Veronica said.  
  
"Hmmm, we do have a job opening..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Really? But I can't..."  
  
"I insist" Kusanagi said.  
  
"You mean it?" the woman kindly asked.  
  
"It's getting late. Stay at my place for the night. Don't worry, I won't try anything on you. Not that type of guy..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Huh, not that type of guy?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Wait, don't assume that I'm gay. I'm not. I have the utmost respect for women" Kusanagi replied to her. The two smiled as they continued to his apartment.  
  
Kusanagi's Apartment  
  
"Wow, it's a really nice apartment" Veronica said as they entered.  
  
"Have a look around" Kusanagi said as he approached the refrigerator. He then faced Veronica, "like anything to drink?"  
  
"Sure, got any water?"  
  
"Coming right up" Kusanagi said as he took a bottle from the refrigerator and tossed it to her.  
  
"Thanks" Veronica replied as she smiled.  
  
"Be sure to place it in the recycling bin after you're done" Kusanagi replied. "Make yourself at home" Kusanagi offered.  
  
Going into his room, Kusanagi got onto his internal phone and dialed up Powell. It was getting late at night as Powell sleepily answered the phone.  
  
"Mr. Powell?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Damn it, Kusanagi... You have any idea what time it is?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I found a perfect candidate for that position" Kusanagi replied.  
  
"That's great. I didn't want to get that to Greg..."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean" Kusanagi said over the phone. "She's temporarily staying at my place. She was recently fired from that firm we're investigating" he added.  
  
"I see. She'll also provide us with useful info?"  
  
"Hopefully..." Kusanagi replied.  
  
"We'll pick her up tomorrow morning..." Mr. Powell said to him.  
  
"That's great. Um, what about me?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"And what about you?" Mr. Powell asked.  
  
"I do have that flight tomorrow morning..."  
  
"Get a damn bus ticket..." Mr. Powell said.  
  
"Aw... That's cold" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Yeah, so is waking me up in the middle of the night" Mr. Powell replied.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to tell you as soon as possible" Kusanagi replied.  
  
"Oh alright. Limo will pick you up tomorrow..." he replied.  
  
"Thanks, sir" Kusanagi said to him.  
  
"Now let me sleep" Mr. Powell replied before hanging up.  
  
"It's settled, you have your interview by Mr. Powell as of tomorrow morning" Kusanagi said stepping out from his room. He had on an eye patch to cover his eye. Kusanagi didn't want to reveal his true self to her. He then pulled out a pair of pajamas. "Here, this is for you..." Kusanagi said giving them to her.  
  
"Thanks" Veronica said.  
  
"Get some rest. You have an interview tomorrow morning. Feel free to use my room, I'll be on the couch..." Kusanagi said to her. "I have to take a flight to Jeffersontown..." he muttered.  
  
"Oh?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Special assignment" Kusanagi said to her. "Anyway, get some sleep... You got a long day tomorrow" he assured her with a smile.  
  
"How can I thank you?" Veronica asked.  
  
"You already did. Chances are very high you'll get the position. If you do, you'll do us a favor. I don't want that jackass Greg to get it..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"What's wrong with Greg?" she asked.  
  
"You don't wanna know... We would fire him, but his dad is a very valuable client..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"I guess I'll see you in a few" Veronica said.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much" Kusanagi replied.  
  
Veronica smiled as she entered Kusanagi's room and closed the door behind her. Kusanagi wanted to bite his own fist. This was one of the times that it sucked being a machine. Walking to his refrigerator, Kusanagi opened the freezer and took out his bottle of Russian Vodka and a cold shot glass. Placing it down on the counter, Kusanagi poured himself a shot and downed it immediately.  
  
"Uggghhh, that's stuff is still too strong..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
To pass the time, Kusanagi started to play recorded video files of his fight with Kyo Kusanagi. He could remember losing to Kyo not long ago. His true origins; a cyborg clone created by the NESTS Cartel. Those people were still around. Holding out his palm, Kusanagi summoned up the Kusanagi flame that was only possible due to Kyo's DNA being inside of him.  
  
"I guess I'm doing good for myself..." Kusanagi said.  
  
He sat at the counter as he continued to down shots of Vodka. The liquid slightly corrupted his programming a bit. The corruption helped Kusanagi to not want to kill Kyo Kusanagi. The only thing desired was that destined rematch. Kusanagi downed another shot of Vodka. He was given a very high tolerance of alcohol. Kusanagi could outdrink an Irishman. He would go to those pubs and outdrink those Irish.  
  
"I should do that again when I return..." he added.  
  
Putting the Vodka back into the freezer, Kusanagi approached his sofa and laid down on it. He closed his eyes and recharged himself. This was going to be a long day tomorrow for him. Kusanagi had accomplished a lot. From cyborg clone, Kusanagi became one of the best detectives in all of Canada. He was making a name for himself. But there was still the truth that he was a cyborg with Kyo's DNA.  
  
"Can't get past around that truth..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Kusanagi went into sleep mode...  
  
It was about seven-thirty in the morning. Kusanagi stood there dressed in the outfit that Kyo once wore during the KOF 95 tournament. He had his shades on to hide the fact that he was a cyborg. Kusanagi was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for himself and Veronica. The new additions to Kusanagi were sophisticated. With the money he took from Rugal, Kusanagi got fake organs implanted into him for future use. He was the first of his kind. A bio-technological cyborg clone of Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
Kind of like Briaros in the anime Apple Seed. But, Kusanagi looked more human. Veronica entered into the living room with a fresh new set of business clothes. She saw Kusanagi standing there cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good, you're up. I'm cooking sausage, bacon, and eggs..." Kusanagi replied.  
  
This had its benefits. Kusanagi could use the fat and oils extracted from the food he consumed as extra fuel for handling his flames. Veronica took a seat as Kusanagi had two dishes ready. Breakfast was served as Kusanagi sat in front of her.  
  
"Hope it's to your liking" Kusanagi said with a laugh.  
  
"Smells good" Veronica replied with a smile.  
  
"Dig in" Kusanagi replied.  
  
The two of them started to eat. Veronica took notice of Kusanagi's outfit. It was pretty interesting. He looked just like a Japanese schoolboy. Afterwards, the bell rang at about nine o'clock. Kusanagi got his bag ready. They escorted Veronica to another car as the limo escorted Kusanagi to the airport. The two said their goodbyes to each other as they went their separate ways for now.  
  
Jeffersontown, USA  
  
"What is this place?" Kusanagi asked himself.  
  
He sat in the back of the taxi as he saw quite a number of people who were quite sick. Lots of them were suffering from a severe skin rash. It was pretty creepy. But Kusanagi was still a machine. This stuff unfazed him and such. Sitting back in the taxi, Kusanagi continued to look at the infected denizens of Jeffersontown.  
  
"Umbrella Corporation..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
The taxi passed by the large Umbrella Corporation building. He sat back as the taxi drove him to the luxurious hotel. Luckily, it was all paid for by the firm. Kusanagi tipped the cab driver about $60 as he left the car. The hotel wasn't all that as well. Seemed that the some of the workers and half the hotel guests came up with that nasty rash.  
  
"Ok, this isn't good" Kusanagi added.  
  
He did his best to avoid those infected people. Maybe this epidemic is somehow connected to that scientist's death Kusanagi thought to himself. Carrying his bag and his suit, Kusanagi entered the hotel. It was an elaborate setup. The floors were black with a long red carpet leading to the front counter. To his right, there were some people coughing. Paramedics quickly rushed to the woman and escorted her out to the ambulance.  
  
"Man, did I pick a bad time to come here..." he said.  
  
Kusanagi took a good look at what was going on. Things have gotten worse and worse. This was no doubt about it that this town would be the next Raccoon City. Turning around, he approached the front desk. The workers at the front desk seemed to be okay.  
  
"Checking in?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes I am... Under Kusanagi..." he said to the man.  
  
"Ah, Kusanagi... Your room is ready" the man replied as he gave Kusanagi the key.  
  
"I shouldn't ask, but what are you doing in a place like this?" the man asked.  
  
"Man... I'm here on an assignment for my firm..." Kusanagi replied.  
  
"I see. You are in room 50B on the fifth floor" he said.  
  
"Thanks" Kusanagi said as he grabbed the key.  
  
He causually left the front desk and quickly caught the elevator. This was very uncomfortable for Kusanagi. Kusanagi had to put the sound filter on. The one thing he didn't want to hear was the scratching sounds those infected people made. Kusanagi knew the grim fate these people would meet within the next few days. It was a very bad time. As of now, Kusanagi was logging onto the net from his CPU brain.  
  
He was reading up on the latest news. That included the news that was going down in Jeffersontown. Officially tomorrow, this place would be under martial law. As the elevator reached the fifth floor, Kusanagi rushed out the elevator and headed to his room. Looking around, Kusanagi entered the room and took a good look. Quickly, Kusanagi closed the door behind him. Immediately, Kusanagi changed out of his outfit placed on his suit.  
  
Minutes later, Kusanagi stood there poised and ready for his interview with the wife of Dr. Bradford. He stood there in black dress pants, a navy blue dress shirt, a black silk vest, a black silk tie, and a black leather long coat. Casually, Kusanagi placed his black shades on. He stepped out of his room and locked the door up. Kusanagi got back into the elevator and went to the first floor lobby.  
  
"Time for work..." Kusanagi said.  
  
Kusanagi walked out of the hotel and had a motorcycle ready for him. He took the motorcycle and drove over to the Bradford residence. They lived on the outskirts of Jeffersontown. It was about an hour's drive away from the city. He parked in front of a two story house in the suburbs. Kusanagi stood there as he rung the doorbell. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a woman in her mid thirties. She had long red hair. But, she looked really good.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" the woman asked.  
  
"Hi ma'am... Name's Kusanagi, I'm from the Fraiser, Wexler, and Powell Private Investigations firm up in Canada. We got word and I was sent to investigate" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Yes. Please, come in..." the woman offered.  
  
The woman stepped aside allowing Kusanagi to come in. Kusanagi set his internal scanners to x-ray the whole area. He looked around. It was a very nice house. The two of them then sat in the living room.  
  
"I came over as soon as I got my accomodations settled. Jeffersontown is under martial law as of tomorrow. So, it's best that you stay home" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Oh?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Your husband worked for Umbrella, right?"  
  
"That's right, is there something wrong?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'm not sure... Your husband's employers have been under fire for the last few years ever since that indicent in Raccoon City" Kusanagi said to her.  
  
"Oh?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You honestly think Umbrella seriously has something to do with my husband's death?" the woman asked with a lot of concern.  
  
"Possible... The only person that would've known is your husband. I'll do my best to dig up some more" Kusanagi said. "Mind if I take a look around? Your husband might have some valuable information hidden amongst his things" he added.  
  
"Yes... Go right ahead. His work office is on the second floor" the woman said.  
  
"Thank you" Kusanagi said as he walked upstairs.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.  
  
"Water will be fine" Kusanagi said to her.  
  
Kusanagi went up the stairs and made a left down the second floor hallway to Bradford's office. Luckily, Bradford left his computer on. Kusanagi jacked himself into Bradford's computer and downloaded its information into his internal harddrive. He had himself an internal scanner. Looking around the room for about thirty minutes, Kusanagi found all sorts of documents. Quickly, he scanned them and kept the scanned copies in his internal data banks.  
  
"Surveillence videos..." Kusanagi said.  
  
While still hooked up to the computer, Kusanagi transferred the video files to his internal data banks. Everybody that Bradford worked with were on file. Bradford's service record was also on file. Kusanagi had all the data he needed.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Bradford..." Kusanagi said as he stepped out of the house.  
  
"No, thank you" Mrs. Bradford said to him.  
  
Kusanagi got on his motorcycle and drove to the coroner's office. The trip was brief. He took scanned shots of Bradford's mutilated body. It was going to be a long day. The cyborg had all the information that he needed.  
  
He made a brief stop at the hotel and got into his outfit that resembled Kyo's. From outside, he witnessed the police shoot several people who showed the full symptoms of the T-Virus. Kusanagi shook his head as he went to the bar. He was going to need a few drinks. Plus, he would be able to obtain more information and proof about Umbrella's doings.  
  
4 Days Later  
  
Kusanagi stood in his hotel room. Things have really gone to hell. Recently after Jeffersontown became under martial law, the it was under siege by the T-Virus. He was in the same predicament as Jill Valentine. It was his turn to escape. Kusanagi didn't want to escape, yet. The place was slowly starting to become like Raccoon City. The motorcycle was in the garage already. His bags were already packed to go.  
  
"I can't leave yet... I still have an investigation to do" Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
He stood there in a pair of leather pants and a black leather vest. Shades were over his eyes. This was the time to go investigate Umbrella. Seemed that Bradford was working on a special project. He got in too deep to quit. The door bursted open as four zombies came in. This interrupted Kusanagi's train of thought as he stood in his combative stance.  
  
"Great, city of the dead..." Kusanagi said.  
  
One immediately held its arms out staggering towards Kusanagi. Quickly, Kusanagi grabbed the arms and tossed it to the other side. Without hesitating, Kusanagi lifted his leg and brought it hard down on the face area as the head went splat. The floor was stained. Kusanagi stood there as he grabbed another zombie and snapped its neck without any effort.  
  
"Oh goody... There comes more of these things..." Kusanagi said as he saw more zombies step through into the hotel suite. He stood there posed and ready.  
  
"You want some of this, don't you?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
The zombies approached Kusanagi even closer. Kusanagi had no choice but to remove his shades. He stood there revealing that he was a mere machine created by NESTS. His left eye started to glow brighter with rage.  
  
"Shiki Aragami!!!" Kusanagi yelled as he nailed a zombie with his flaming fist.  
  
The zombie stood there on fire as Kusanagi executed a jump spin kick knocking the head right off. Blood spewed out from the neck area as the corpse fell back. With swift uppercut, Kusanagi decapitated another zombie.  
  
"This is now or never..."  
  
Kusanagi used his strength to push the zombies away with a powerful shoulder charge. Immediately, he stormed down the hallway and into the closing elevator. Using his CPU brain, Kusanagi quickly made a phone call to Powell.  
  
"Powell here..." Mr. Powell said as he picked up the phone back in Toronto.  
  
"It's me, Kusanagi..."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Jeffersontown is another Raccoon City..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Mr. Powell asked.  
  
"Yeah... Damn, people are dead. Everybody else are the walking undead..."  
  
"We'll try and get you out" Mr. Powell said.  
  
"No can do, city's quarantined... I'll try to find my way out. If I don't return to Toronto in exactly six days, I have a safe deposit box..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Don't say that..." Mr. Powell said back.  
  
"I don't have that much time. I have to dig up information on Bradford's death, I have to get to the Umbrella building" he replied to Mr. Powell.  
  
"Alright, good luck..."  
  
"Thanks" Kusanagi said before hanging up. The elevator arrived at the first floor where he was met by three more zombies. With a few swift fiery punches, Kusanagi passed by the burning zombie corpses. He had to get out of the hotel room.  
  
"God, this place blows major ass" he continued.  
  
Kusanagi was a machine in a city of the undead. He would sure make copies of the images he's seen so far. This was very sick and twisted. How could Umbrella do something like this Kusanagi thought to himself. Looking around, Kusanagi headed to the Umbrella building. He had forgotten something.  
  
"Shit, the motorcycle..." Kusanagi said.  
  
Remembering about the motorcycle, Kusanagi made towards the garage and searched through the vacant cars. He heard some strange sounds. Kusanagi wasn't a normal person. Standing there, Kusanagi slowly looked around scanning idly the area. None of his scanners picked up anything. He then continued to proceed further down the parking area. Slowly, Kusanagi turned around to see a green hunter standing there in front of him.  
  
"Hello..." Kusanagi said. He stood there trying to scan the hunter.  
  
"Okay... Not on file... Check Umbrella's database..." Kusanagi said to his CPU.  
  
Not wasting time, the hunter leaped at Kusanagi in an attempt to slice off his head with simple swipe of the claw. Immediately, Kusanagi leaped back into a backflip and landed on both feet with one hand touching the ground.  
  
"That was a close call, brother..." Kusanagi said.  
  
The hunter took another leaping swipe at Kusanagi. Immediately, Kusanagi charged forward and did a forward roll underneath the hunter. Kusanagi was very good at assessing the speed and strength of humans and other living things. Springing to his feet, Kusanagi charged forward at the green hunter before it landed.  
  
Quickly, Kusanagi delivered a powerful right punch to the hunter's face as it turned to face him. The hunter stumbled back some as Kusanagi moved forward with three powerful punches, a spin kick, and a spinning crescent kick.  
  
"Not so tough now, huh?!" Kusanagi shouted as he moved forward continuing with his relentless assault on the hunter. He continued dealing damage with a few spinning backfists and hip-toss that slammed the hunter down on the ground hard.  
  
"Had enough, freak?!" Kusanagi asked. Immediately, the hunter swiped upwards slashing across Kusanagi's chest. It stung a little bit, but it didn't faze Kusanagi at all.  
  
"I guess not..." Kusanagi said as the chest of his cybernetic endoskeleton was revealed. Grabbing the hunter's arm that was used to attack, Kusanagi used his strength to rip it from its socket. Blood spewed out while the hunter screamed in agonizing pain.  
  
"Rest in peace, brother..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Orochi Nagi!!!" Kusanagi yelled as he executed his Orochi Nagi technique as the hunter got to its feet. He pummeled the hunter with three flaming punches and walked off. The hunter fell to the ground as it succumbed to the flames.  
  
"My vest... That cost five-hundred dollars, brother..." Kusanagi said.  
  
Kusanagi continued down the parking lot underneath the hotel. He heard those hissing sounds again. That was what he needed Kusanagi sarcastically thought to himself. There was a dead security guard laying further down the lot.  
  
"A body..." Kusanagi said as he quickly ran toward the body.  
  
Kneeling down, he inspected the body. It was a recently made kill. Kusanagi saw that the head was missing. It was sliced clean off from the neck. Blood still gushed from the massive neck wound. The guard had a handgun on him.  
  
"I guess you won't be needing this anymore..." he said. Kusanagi reached for the handgun and took it from the dead guard's cold hands. He searched around and found three clips for the gun. Taking the side holster, Kusanagi wrapped it around his waist and stood up.  
  
"You death will be avenged..." Kusanagi said.  
  
He continued down the lot as he noticed two more hunters. Kusanagi stood his ground and aimed his newly acquired handgun at the hunters. After a minute, the hunters were locked on target. Kusanagi spared not a second more as he squeezed the trigger once and then aimed the gun at the next hunger and squeezed the trigger again.  
  
"Die you scum..." Kusanagi said.  
  
The two slugs flew right into the heads of those hunters who slumped on the floor dead immediately after. Kusanagi saw one of them drop the head of that dead security guard. He had avenged the death of that security guard.  
  
"Umbrella will pay..." Kusanagi added.  
  
There, his motorcycle stood there untouched. Quickly, Kusanagi hopped on and turned the ignition. He saw four more hunters coming at him. Reving up the engine, Kusanagi hit the gas as drove right at the hunters. Two of them leaped at Kusanagi in hopes of decapitating him. Kusanagi ducked downward and sped by as the two hunters flew over him. He continued driving as the four hunters trailed after him.  
  
"I hope they're paying me big after this..." Kusanagi said.  
  
Kusanagi continued as he made his way out of the garage. It was slowly getting dark and Kusanagi had to get to the Umbrella building. However, his drive got halted. He immediately hit the breaks of his motorcycle noticing five people being circled by about ten zombies. Kusanagi stepped off the motorcycle as he approached the zombies.  
  
"Hey, uglies..." Kusanagi said as he grabbed one from behind and snapping the neck.  
  
Whipping out the handgun, Kusanagi opened fire making direct hits with the shots he fired. A number of zombies fell to the ground dead as Kusanagi holstered the gun again.  
  
"Yami Barai!!!" Kusanagi shouted slamming his fist on the ground and sending a ball of fire that engulfed and burned the next zombie.  
  
Kusanagi got to his feet and grabbed the next zombie by the back of the shirt and slammed it to the wall like a cop would. Grabbing the back of the head, Kusanagi slammed the zombie's face into the wall repeatedly. The head went splat afterwards as the headless body fell to the ground with the leg twitching some. Another deep sigh, Kusanagi faced the small group.  
  
"Any of you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah... Thanks" the man said.  
  
"Here... You'll need this" Kusanagi said as he took off the sideholster and tossed it to the man.  
  
"Thanks, what about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me..." Kusanagi said as he walked off. "Go, you need to get out of this city... Now!"  
  
He got back on his motorcycle and sped off. Kusanagi made a sharp right into the alleyway taking noticing of the zombies feeding on the bodies of the homeless. This was truly sickening, even for a cyborg such as Kusanagi.  
  
Kusanagi sped faster out of the alley as he got on another main street. This place was truly hell on Earth. Nothing would make him feel better more than to get the hell out of Jeffersontown. But, he still had to find proof that Umbrella was responsible for Bradford's death. Once he found proof, then it would be okay to leave this dreaded town.  
  
The only human emotion that Kusanagi didn't have was fear. To Kusanagi, he felt that he didn't have to worry about the fear of others as long as people like him were there to stand up for them. He continued to speed down the empty streets of Jeffersontown. Thoughts drifted along Kusanagi's mind. The one thing that would keep him going if that he survives, he can have his long awaited rematch with Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
"I'll make it through this. I still have to fight Kyo, though" Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
The Umbrella building was straight ahead. Everything would round up to that moment. Kusanagi would find his answers. But the question would be, does he want to know?  
  
"C'mon Kusanagi, you got a job to do" he said to himself.  
  
Kusanagi stopped in front of the Umbrella building and stepped off his motorcycle. There was a jeep parked in front. He could feel a source of heat coming from the engine. Somebody alreadly must have arrived at the scene.  
  
"I wonder who's that" he said.  
  
He had nothing to lose. Kusanagi walked forward towards the front entrance of the thirty story Umbrella building. The answers to all of Kusanagi's questions regarding the case would be in this building. He proceeded inside the building.  
  
To be continued... 


	72. Bonus Chapter 11 A Final Fight Remembere

A Final Fight Remembered...  
  
Metro City Slums, Few Years Ago  
  
Guy Hinato was fighting against Damnd who was blocking the entrance to the subway. He instructed both Cody and Haggar to hurry up into the subway tunnel. It was between him against Damnd and his men. Damnd stood there with his shades and blonde dreadlocks. He was ready to take out Guy Hinato. Guy would make sure he would take out Damnd and meet up with both Cody and Haggar in the subway tunnels.  
  
"Where you think you're going, mon?" Damnd asked.  
  
"Out of my way..." Guy replied as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Don't think you're gonna get by that easy" he replied to the ninja.  
  
At that moment, a bunch of Belgar's thugs came out from the subway entrance. They all blocked Guy. Guy found himself obstructed by a bunch of thugs who are bent on preventing him from getting to the subway.  
  
"I guess it's the hard way" Guy said to the thugs.  
  
"Hard way, mon? Hahahahaha, good one" Damnd replied.  
  
"I'm getting to that subway one way or another" Guy added.  
  
"Get him" Damnd ordered.  
  
The thugs charged at Guy who quickly leaped up in the air and executed a somersault. Grabbing one of the thugs in the process, Guy Hinato grabbed him and executed his Bushin Izuna Drop. With swiftness, Guy slammed the thug down on the ground with full force rendering him unconscious. He landed on the ground with both feet and made a 180 degree motion nailing a thug behind him with a swift elbow to the face. Guy then followed up with a backflip kick.  
  
Quickly, he crouched down and performed a baseball slide tripping another thug to the ground. Guy rose to his feet and grabbed another thug that attempted to grab him from behind. That thug fell victim to a powerful slam to the ground by a throw executed by Guy Hinato. He swiftly ducked under a few punches. Guy stood back up and set his sights one one thug and attacked with a fury of fast punches. The thug was dazed and was soon sent to the ground by a spinning backfist by Guy.  
  
Guy soon executed a powerful back thrust kick to the gut of another thug. Bring his leg forward, he sent another thug flying back with a powerful front kick. With the same leg, Guy sent another thug stumbling back with a swift side kick to the right. Another backflip was executed as another few thugs were sent to the ground.  
  
Some of the downed thugs stood back up again and charged at Guy. Guy threw a powerful side to the thug on his left and then a roundhouse kick to the thug on his right. Charging forward, Guy jumped up and executed a flying back that sent another two thugs flying back.  
  
Many thoughts drifted through Guy's mind. He had to get to the subway as soon as possible if he wanted to help them rescue Jessica. Also, if they reached Belgar the three of them would be able to wipe out the Mad Gears from Metro City.  
  
The Mad Gears have been under serious investigation the last few months. Haggar was the current mayor of Metro City. He made sure that kids were in school and that the streets were safe from drugs and other bad influences. That didn't fare too well with the Mad Gears.  
  
About five thugs charged him at all sides. Guy had the perfect technique for them. Jumping up, Guy executed his Bushin Senpuu Kyaku which made him execute a whirlwind like kick. This was similar to Ken and Ryu's Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. But Guy was in once place while their technique made them move forward some.  
  
The thugs were nailed by Guy's devastating attack. Guy landed in time to grab the arm of a thug that attempted to attack him with a lead pipe. He tossed him over and applied pressure to the joint of the arms. A loud agonizing scream came from the thug who was forced to release the lead pipe. Quickly, Guy kicked the thug in the head rendering him unconcscious. Leaning down, Guy picked up the leadpipe and started twirling it around in his hand.  
  
Guy then twirled the leadpipe swatting the rest of the thugs down like flies. After a few good minutes, the thugs laid there unconscious. He then set his sights back at Damnd who stood there. Without hesitating, Guy chugged the leadpipe at Damnd.  
  
"Damn!!!" Damnd yelled.  
  
Damnd quickly ducked down as the leadpipe hit the wall behind him. It was on now. This was now between Guy and Damnd.  
  
"You're mine now" Guy said.  
  
"You're asking for it, ninja..." Damnd replied.  
  
"Bring it on" Guy calmly said as he signaled for Damnd to attack.  
  
Damnd laughed it off as he flew forward at Guy while rolling into a ball. The rasta executed his Damnd Ball that was similar to Blanka's technique. Quickly, Guy dashed forward and executed a baseball side underneath to safety.  
  
"That almost got me" Guy said to himself.  
  
"You though Damnd was a pushover, eh mon?" Damnd asked as he stood there.  
  
Guy got to his feet and faced Damnd. The two of them charged at each other. Damnd was no pushover. But Guy would not allow a thug such as Damnd to defeat him. The Rasta charged forward and attempted to nail Guy with a powerful uppercut. Quickly, Guy ran forward and ducked underneath and attacked with a series of powerful punches to the face.  
  
"Oh, that got Damnd pissed off now" Damnd said as he executed a powerful chop to Guy's midsection.  
  
The chop gave a stinging and burning sensation that forced Guy to quickly back off. He was holding his chest in pain. Out of nowhere, Guy was sent stumbling back by a well placed headbutt from Damnd. Damnd's forehead was hard as a brick.  
  
"You gonna get it now, mon" Damnd said as he advanced and started nailing Guy with powerful punches to the face.  
  
Guy didn't have the time to block or avoid. He was caught off guard from that chop to the chest. Stumbling back, Guy took the full force of those punches. Damnd sent Guy to the ground with a drop kick to the chest.  
  
"Damn, that hurt" Guy said to himself.  
  
Damnd charged forward and Guy at full speed. Leaping up in the air, Damnd flew at Guy in an attempt to execute a flying body press. At that moment, Guy sprung his legs up and used them to send Damnd to the other side where he crashed into the wall. The Bushin ninja slowly got to his feet and waited as Damnd slowly stood up.  
  
"This isn't over yet, mon" Damnd said as he whistled more reinforcements.  
  
"Oh great..." Guy said to himself.  
  
At that moment, more thugs came out from the wood work to have some fun with Guy Hinato. The ninja stood there poised and ready to take on the next wave of thugs. Guy rushed forward as he executed his Hayagake dashing technique and leaped up to do his Hayagake: Kubikari spinning heel technique nailing a thug on the head and sending him falling back down the steps to the subway entrance.  
  
"I got plenty more moves" Guy said to the next wave of thugs.  
  
To Guy, it was pretty cowardly and pathetic to hide out and send reinforcements out there. But Guy would make sure Damnd would get a good ass kicking before heading down to the subway.  
  
Guy charged foward and executed his Hayagake: Kage Sukui that resulted in a dashing baseball slide that sent three more thugs to the ground. Standing up, Guy rushed another thug and executed four fast punches and a spinning side kick to the face area. The thug fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Another thug charged at Guy only to be tripped by him. The thug quickly fell to the ground face first. Guy leaped at another thug and threw a powerful jump side kick to the face area. Quickly, Guy grabbed onto a lamp post and swung around in several circles nailing about five more thugs who fell to the ground holding their faces in pain.  
  
After a few more minutes, the next wave of thugs were down for the count. Damnd laughed as he tried to blind side Guy with another Damnd Ball. But Guy knew better than that. Damnd laughed every time he would execute that move. Jumping up, Guy countered with his Bushin Senpuu Kyaku technique smacking Damnd back to the ground.  
  
Guy landed as Damnd got up. Looking at the recovering Damnd, Guy ran forward and pulled off his Hayagake: Kubikari technique. Damnd got could feel the heel of Guy's foot against his skull. Stumbling back, Damnd tried to recover.  
  
But Guy Hinato was too fast for him. Guy went at Damnd and attacked with a fury of fast punches and kicks. He circled around Damnd dealing hits from all over. Jumping to the right, Guy planted both feet onto the wall and leaped off to deliver Damnd a jump spin kick to the face. Damnd started to stumble all around.  
  
"I'm not done yet" Guy said to Damnd.  
  
Guy charged forward at full speed as he jumped up and grabbed Damnd. With full strength and force, Guy picked up and slammed Damnd to the ground with his Bushin Izuna Drop.  
  
"Time to finish this..." Guy added as he summed up his energy.  
  
Damnd got up as he charged at Guy. At this moment, Guy summed up his energy for an attack that would put Damnd out of commission for a few hours. Charging forward Guy met Damnd and pulled off his Bushin Gou Rai Kyaku super attack.  
  
"Daaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Damnd yelled.  
  
Guy went all out on the large Rasta. Damnd underestimated Guy Hinato and paid for it. The ninja assaulted the Mad Gears member with a devastating series of brutal attacks. It was the perfect combination of strength and speed. Every graceful attack produced significant pain and damage to Damnd. The brutal assault ended with a thrust kick that sent Damnd in a pile of rubble.  
  
Damnd had laid there moaning and mumbling some. Guy slowly approached the gang member with extreme caution. Gang members were capable of just about anything. Looking at Guy approaching, Damnd laid there in defeat. His vision started to blur until he saw nothing but pitch black.  
  
"Phew..." Guy said with a sigh.  
  
Guy Hinato took a brief breather. He stayed behind to handle Damnd and the rest of the thugs that were sent to keep them from going to the subway. With Damnd out of the way, Guy ran down the subway entrance to meet up with both Cody and Haggar.  
  
"I'll be there, soon..." Guy said.  
  
Racing down the steps, Guy made it to the subway. Around him were quite a number of unconscious thugs that were sent to keep the three of them from progressing any further. Looks like Cody and Haggar did a good job he thought to himself.  
  
Metro City Subway  
  
"Cody, you go on..." Haggar said as he stood there facing Hugo Andore. Andore stayed there as a bunch of thugs quickly ran at Haggar.  
  
"What about you?" Cody asked.  
  
"I'll meet you on the next subway, now go!" Haggar shouted.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the mayor of Metro City..." said one of the thugs.  
  
"Yeah, did you know that I was a ex-professional wrestler?" Haggar asked as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Haggar then rushed forward delivering a powerful clothesline sending one of the thugs to the ground. He quickly turned around and grabbed another thug by the shoulders and repeatedly headbutted him. A second later, Haggar wrapped his right arm around the neck of another and used his hand to apply pressure to the back of the head. After ten seconds, Haggar released the thug from that sleeper hold.  
  
The mayor took down another thug with a clothesline and then jumped upwards to deliver a body splash. Turning behind him, Haggar grabbed another thug and delivered a powerful jumping piledriver. With speed and strength, Haggar took another thug down with a powerful spinning leg takedown.  
  
About six thugs circled around Haggar and got as close as they could before attacking. Haggar spun around and executed his Double Lariat attack. Spinning around with both arms out, the large man smacked the thugs down to the ground hard. He delivered a quick boot to the gut of another thug and grabbed him. Haggar jumped up and executed his Screw Piledriver technique.  
  
"Geronimo!!!" Haggar yelled as he slammed the thug down hard.  
  
"Power Swing!" Haggar shouted as he executed a powerful swinging attack to another thug and followed up with another Screw Piledriver.  
  
He turned around to quickly block an uppercut coming from another thug. Immediately, Haggar reversed the attack and executed his Hammer Thru counter-attack as he painfully Irish-whipped him to the hard floor.  
  
Haggar got up and dusted himself off and jumped upwards to knock another thug back with a missile drop kick to the chest. Turning around Haggar threw several hard punches and a Savate kick to another thug and then a powerful foewarm smash to another thug. Another thug was knocked to the ground by a hard downward elbow smash to the head.  
  
"I will beat you, Mike Haggar..." Andore said as he approached.  
  
With the thugs out of the way, it was Andore's turn to fighting Mike Haggar. It was a battle of the titans. This would be Hugo Andore challenging the great Mike Haggar. These two brutes would fight it out. Haggar needed to advance and Hugo Andore stood in his way.  
  
However, this was much different for Hugo Andore. He wanted to fight Mike Haggar. The two of them were rivals in the wrestling world. Hugo wanted to beat Haggar and take his title of Major.  
  
"Out of my way..." Haggar replied back to Hugo.  
  
Both wrestlers rushed at each other and locked arms like a professional wrestling match on TV. Haggar delivered a series of kicks to Hugo's gut. Still, Hugo Andore kept the grip.  
  
"Haggar!" Guy shouted.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Haggar asked still locking arms with Guy.  
  
"I'll help you" Guy said as he approached.  
  
"No, I can handle him. You go and meet Cody at the next stop" Haggar instructed.  
  
"What about you?" Guy asked.  
  
"Just go, I'll meet up later" Haggar replied.  
  
"You better" Guy said as he ran off.  
  
"Just you and me now" Haggar said as he quickly grabbed Hugo's arm and got behind for a hammer lock submission.  
  
"Yeah, Haggar" Hugo replied as reversed the hammer lock and placed Haggar in that same position.  
  
Moving his head back, Haggar smacked Andore in the forehead causing him to let go of the submission hold and stumble back some. Haggar charged forward and tackled Hugo Andore to the wall. At that moment Hugo raised both fists together and slammed them downward on Haggar's upper back.  
  
Haggar was forced to back off some as Hugo got him in the chest with a missile drop kick. Stumbling back, Haggar felt Andore throwing punches at him. He could feel himself getting knocked down by Hugo's running clothesline.  
  
Andore slowly picked Haggar up from the ground and execute his Moonsault Press. Taking Haggar airborne, Hugo crashed onto him with his own body. Haggar could feel the wind getting knocked out from him.  
  
Slowly, Haggar got to his feet disoriented only to be knocked back to the ground by a shoulder ram. Mike Haggar planted his hands on the ground and slowly pushed himself up back to his feet and faced Hugo Andore once again. This match was far from over. The two of them dusted themselves off and faced each other again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to get to that subway and save my daughter" Haggar said to Hugo.  
  
Hugo stood there and thought about it a minute. He really didn't like being a gang member. Him and Poison Kiss wanted out. Maybe this was his first step. But, he really wanted his match with Mike Haggar.  
  
"I know you do. But I wanted to have my match with you, Haggar" Hugo replied to Haggar.  
  
The two of them were at a standoff. Hugo would not move unless they had their match. But Haggar was in a rush. There was no telling what Belger was capable of. His daughter's life hung there by a thread. Haggar would defeat Hugo if it meant getting on that subway to meet both Cody and Guy to continue on with their adventure through Metro City.  
  
"I wanted to have one too, but this isn't the time" Haggar said.  
  
"Then go save your daughter..." Hugo replied as he stepped aside.  
  
"W-why are you stepping aside?" Haggar asked.  
  
"You're right. We'll have our rematch next time" Hugo said.  
  
"Why now?" Haggar asked.  
  
"I would feel the same way if I had a child" Hugo replied.  
  
"Thanks" Haggar said as he walked to the subway.  
  
"Remember, the rematch..." Hugo replied back to Haggar.  
  
"Yeah, I'll remember it" Haggar said as he ran down the subway terminal.  
  
Haggar quickly latched onto the back of the moving subway car. Opening the door, he saw several knocked up thugs laying there courtesy of Guy Hinato. Stepping through, Haggar proceeded down the narrow pathway into the next subway car. He saw Guy sitting back and taking a deep sigh.  
  
"Slacking off on the job?" Haggar asked sarcastically.  
  
"Heh" Guy said stretching out some.  
  
The two of them sat it out as the subway headed for the next stop. They were wondering how Cody was doing at this moment. Haggar would have to remember his rematch with Hugo Andore.  
  
"I should try professional wrestling..." Hugo said as he walked off.  
  
He knew that Belger's madness would be his downfall. Hugo didn't want any part of that. This time, he was going to go legit.  
  
Fighting Ring  
  
Cody Onahan stood there face to face with one of the Mad Gears' toughest members, the American samurai known as Sodom. Sodom stood there with the yellow moon-shaped crescent on top of his helmet. A mask was placed over his face. Nobody could see who Sodom really looked like. Sodom stood there armed with a pair of sais.  
  
He stood there facing Sodom. Cody cracked his knuckles and got ready to fight this American samurai gang member. Popping his neck in place, Cody saw knives and other objects laying around. Quickly, Cody picked up one of the knives and tossed it Sodom.  
  
At that moment with the knife flying right at him, Sodom deflected the flying knife attack with his sais. Cody charged forward and knocked Sodom back with a push kick with his right foot. Sodom stumbled back several steps and grabbed hold of the ropes. Cody charged forward and threw several fast and hard punches to Sodom's gut area.  
  
Hitting the head would prove useless due to that samurai mask and helmet that Sodom wore around his head. Quickly, Sodom headbutted Cody causing him to step back some. Stepping up, he attacked Cody with a side thrust kick to the chest. Sodom threw several punches at Cody who stumbled back and hit the ropes and flew forward.  
  
Cody managed to smack Sodom with an overhead wheel kick as he charged forward. Sodom executed a downward swipe with his sais. Luckily, Cody managed to jump back in time. His opponent would be very formidible. However, this wouldn't be the last time that they would meet.  
  
Sodom had a pretty interesting story. He was an American who was born in America. Since he was a child, Sodom has had a profound interest in Japan, Japanese culture, and Japanese history. He considered himself to be Japanese to the very core. That didn't float too well amongst other Americans who had all American pride. Sodom couldn't even earn a living. With all of what Sodom had gone through, he found himself in that very ring.  
  
Cody charged forward with a front snap kick and then a high straight kick that caused Sodom to stumble back a bit.  
  
"Criminal Upper!" Cody shouted as he threw an uppercut that generated a tornado in Sodom's direction.  
  
Sodom was taken back a bit as Cody charged and rolled forward picking up another knife and throwing it in his direction. With those jittes in his hands, Sodom managed to block and deflect the knife that flew right at him.  
  
"Not good enough" Sodom said as he kicked Cody in the shins and then lunging out with a long kick to the face.  
  
"Umph!"  
  
The American samurai threw two side kicks that connected with Cody's chest. Crouching down, Sodom executed a baseball slide that sent Cody to the mat. Cody slowly got to his feet to be the victim of one of Sodom's techniques.  
  
"Butsumetsu Buster!" Sodom yelled.  
  
He lunged forward and crossed his weapons grabbing Cody. Sodom jumped up with grace and force. Seconds later, he could be seen slamming Cody on the ground. Immediately, Sodom could hear the crowd cheering for him.  
  
Enraged, Cody sprung to his feet and rushed at Sodom with a fury of fast punches. He made sure they weren't at head level due to that protective helmet Sodom wore.  
  
"Strike Fist!" Cody yelled throwing a powerful punch with a glow that followed behind.  
  
Sodom stumbled back as Cody threw a gut punch with right fist and then a high side uppercut with his left fist. The chin of Sodom wasn't protected that well. Cody kept up the heat with powerful punches to the gut. He sent Sodom to the ground with an upwards knee strike to the chest.  
  
Almost hitting the mat, Sodom quickly executed his Tengu Walking attack as he did a handstand with both his jittes. He smacked Cody three times with his weapons.  
  
"Ah, that hurts..." Cody said to himself as he stumbled back.  
  
Quickly, Sodom grabbed Cody and executed his Daimyo Throw and slammed him to the ground. Cody sprung and hopped forward delivering a powerful spin kick to Sodom's face.  
  
Sodom quickly charged forward and rammed Cody with his shoulder. Cody retaliated as he jumped up and attempted a somersault kick.  
  
"Hmph..." Sodom said as he quickly caught Cody and threw him up in the air with his Shirraha Catch technique. Cody hit the mat hard as he winced in pain afterwards. As Cody slowly staggered to his feet, Sodom took his chance for another running attack.  
  
"Ruffian Kick!" Cody yelled.  
  
"What?" Sodom asked.  
  
Cody used his burst of energy to get Sodom with a powerful lunging high kick to the face area. The force of Cody's kick caused Sodom to stumble back a few steps. He kept at it while jumping forward and nailing Sodom in the chest with a powerful jump back kick.  
  
"Criminal Upper!"  
  
Sodom was nailed by another one of Cody's Criminal Upper attacks. Quickly, Cody grabbed an object and pegged Sodom in the chest with it. That stung like hell for Sodom who charged at Cody in a fit of rage.  
  
"Shogun Throw!!!"  
  
Sodom grabbed Cody and tossed him across the ring where he hit the ropes. Cody sprung forward only to be smacked by a side thrust kick to the face delivered by Sodom. Feeling Sodom's foot, Cody moonsaulted face first to the floor.  
  
"What a rush..." Cody said sitting up. Slowly, Cody got to his feet and cracked all his joints back into place. Cracking his knuckles, he looked at Sodom. This match wasn't over yet. Both men charged at each other.  
  
Cody threw three punches, a front snap kick, an uppercut, a side kick, and a back thrust kick. Sodom managed to block most of the hits. He couldn't avoid the front snap kick and the back thrust kick. To Sodom, Cody was a very good opponent. But, he refused to let Cody win this match.  
  
Sodom was no pushover. He may have been a Japanese wannabe; but, he was an accomplished martial artist. His skills lie in kabuki fighting, katana, and jitte. The man was an accomplished martial artist. Nobody could take that away from him.  
  
Sodom threw a few side kicks, a front snap kick, a spinning side kick, an uppercut, and a few spinning jitte strikes. Cody managed to block all but the the spinning side kick and the uppercut. The two of them were at it.  
  
"Daikyou Burning!!!" Sodom yelled.  
  
He ran forward and Cody with both of his jittes pointed at him. Making contact, Sodom pinned Cody to the mat and dragged him forward scraping him against the mat. Cody was set on fire for a brief moment and then was released by Sodom. Cody was laying there slightly disoriented.  
  
That would soon change as Cody got up to his feet. Summing up his energy, he lunged at Sodom for one last attack.  
  
"Final Destruction!!!"  
  
"What?!" Sodom asked in shock.  
  
Cody ran forward to execute a short dashing punch, followed by a fury of fast attacks. Rushing forward, he nailed Sodom with all sorts of furious attacks. Sodom was forced back into the ropes where Cody sat back to take a breather.  
  
"Cody" Guy went as he rushed to his friend's side.  
  
"You alright?" Haggar asked helping Cody to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, never better..." Cody replied giving them the thumbs up.  
  
At that moment, Sodom got to his feet and looked at the three of them. In return, the three of them faced Sodom right back.  
  
"This isn't over, yet" Sodom said getting into his stance.  
  
"Haven't you had enough?" Cody asked.  
  
"I'll challenge you" Sodom said aiming his jittes at Guy Hinato.  
  
"Why you want to challenge him for?" Cody asked.  
  
"Guy is a descendent of Japanese ninja... I am samurai..." Sodom said to Cody.  
  
"Right..." Cody said shaking his head.  
  
"Don't mock me" Sodom spat back.  
  
"Just let it be" Haggar said.  
  
"It's a wonder that he's still standing..." Cody said.  
  
"You're on..." Guy said to Sodom.  
  
Picking up a muramasa sword that laid there, Guy got into his combative stance. At that moment, Sodom switched from his jittes to a set of katanas. Immediately, both men charged at each other. Sodom slashed downward while Guy managed to block with his muramasa.  
  
Guy spun the blade around his wrist and arm holding his battle stance again. The Bushin ninja executed a few swipes of his sword while Sodom blocked and deflected the attacks. Rushing forward with such speed, Guy Hinato somersaulted over Sodom and landed behind to executed to horizontal slash. At that moment, Sodom turned around holding his blades upward to block Guy's attack.  
  
The muramasa was immediately knocked away by Sodom. Sodom rushed forward as he attempted to slash Guy repeatedly. Quickly, Guy slided in between Sodom's legs to safety. He waited for Sodom to turn around as he nailed him in the chin with a backflip kick.  
  
With sheer ninja speed, Guy threw several fast kicks to the chest and legs of Sodom. Sodom was weakened from the fight with Cody Onahan.  
  
"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" Guy yelled nailing Sodom with his whirlwind kick.  
  
Sodom was forced to stumble back from Guy's attack. The man threw a side kick that Guy managed to block upwards. Crouching down, Guy footsweeped Sodom to the ground. Sodom executed his Tengu Walking technique again. Since Sodom was using his katanas now, Guy would have to be extra careful. Immediately, Guy somersaulted and landed on one of the top ropes.  
  
"Gotcha!" Guy yelled as he grabbed Sodom by the shoulders and executed his Bushin Izuna Drop technique which was a powerful aerial throw. With little effort, Guy slammed Sodom onto the mat. Luckily, Sodom had his helmet to protect him.  
  
"Give up..." Guy told Sodom.  
  
"Never...!!!" Sodom yelled.  
  
Sodom charged and Guy and leaped upwards. Guy gathered up his energy for his Bushin Hassoken super technique. Jumping up, Guy caught Sodom and nailed him all sorts of fast punches and hand attacks. With his legs, Guy threw Sodom back on the mat. Both men landed while Sodom was almost down. He decided to retaliate with one last desperation attack.  
  
"Meido no Miyage!!!" Sodom yelled as he switched back to his jittes. With sheer speed, Sodom managed to hit Guy with a fury of slashes and smacks. This technique damaged Guy who was still a little weakened from the fight with Damnd and his thugs.  
  
"This is it" Guy said.  
  
Guy attacked Sodom with his Bushin Gorai Kyaku super technique. With a fury of kicks and devastating attacks, Guy forced Sodom to fly back and bounce back against the ropes. As Sodom flew back, Guy jumped back up and executed his Bushin Hassoken attack.  
  
Sodom was down and out for the count. Guy Hinato had the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he would hear from Sodom. But inside, he knew Sodom was good. Misled, but good. He also felt that Sodom had the soul of a true warrior within him. That soul would soon come out. Not now, but later.  
  
"Let's get out of here..." Guy said.  
  
"Yeah, wait till I get my hands on Belger..." Cody said.  
  
"Easy there, buddy" Guy replied to his friend.  
  
"Where to next?" he also asked.  
  
"To the West Side of Metro City..." Haggar said.  
  
The three of them rushed from the ring where the unconscious Sodom laid. They would go to the west side of Metro City and take out whatever Mad Gears were there. Then they would work their way to fight Belger. This was going to be a long, difficult, and dangerous adventure. Jessica's life hangs by the thread.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Note- Yeah, these count as side stories. I'm gonna be adding quite a number of side stories to Infiltration. Hope you enjoy. 


	73. Bonus Chapter 12 Kusanagi Story Part 2

Kusanagi Story Part 2  
  
Umbrella Building, Outside  
  
"Whoa..." Kusanagi said. Kusanagi searched around. There was a crashed ambulance close to the entrance. Paramedics inside were dead. The cyborg clone of Kyo Kusanagi searched around and noticed a first aid kit laying around.  
  
"Jackpot..." Kusanagi replied looking at the first aid kit.  
  
Quickly, he grabbed the first aid kit and opened it. Inside there were three rolls of bandages, three first aid sprays, a bottle of pain killers, antiseptic, two pairs of scissors, a few clean seringes, and a few alcohol pads.  
  
Slowly, Kusanagi took off his leather vest and used the first roll of bandages. Snipping off a good amount, Kusanagi wrapped it around his chest area to cover the gash given to him by one of those hunters. It would hide his exposed cybernetic chest.  
  
"Only in America..." Kusanagi cursed. He heard the click of a gun behind him.  
  
"Freeze..." said a male voice.  
  
"Oh great..." Kusanagi said to himself. This was the last thing he needed to hear.  
  
"Slowly, turn around" ordered the voice.  
  
Kusanagi did what he was ordered to do. Standing there, he saw five people standing in front of him. Two of them had their guns tied on him. All he could do was take a deep sigh.  
  
"Who are you?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Gee, I was about to ask the same thing..." Kusanagi said back.  
  
"What's your purpose here?" another man asked. He was a much older caucasian male.  
  
"I'll answer your question. Just lower the damn weapon" Kusanagi said in a cool and casual manner. He saw one of the men click his gun. Kusanagi could sense someone staggering behind him. With a deep sigh, Kusanagi smacked his fist backwards as it impacted the face of a zombie.  
  
"Whoa..." said one of the men.  
  
"Not nice sneaking up on me, brother" Kusanagi said as he grabbed the zombie from behind and tossed it over to the hard ground. Quickly, he stomped down on the head really hard as it splattered. He was a bit frustrated about the pants.  
  
"Damn it, those were $2000 Gucci leather pants... And those were $400 leather shoes, you undead asshole..." Kusanagi said to the zombie.  
  
"Okay, lower your guns..." said one of the men. Slowly they all lowered their weapons as Kusanagi leaned back against the ambulance.  
  
"Phew... Thank you" Kusanagi said.  
  
"I'm sorry, we're just paranoid. We're here on a mission from the government..." said the man.  
  
"I see... Who are you people?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Sorry about that... I'm Kevin Ryman..." the young man said revealing himself to be Kevin Ryman.  
  
"Name's Kusanagi..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Just Kusanagi?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Kusanagi replied.  
  
"This is Cindy Lennox... David King... Jim Chapman... And this is Mark Wilkins..." Kevin said to him.  
  
"Hi guys..." Kusanagi said to them.  
  
"We work for an agency called US-STRATCOM, recently formed to investigate corporations like Umbrella" Kevin explained.  
  
"I see..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Who do you work for?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I'm a private detective" Kusanagi replied answering Kevin's question.  
  
"What business does a private detective have here in Jeffersontown?" David asked.  
  
"Big business. I work for an upscale detective firm up in Toronto called Fraiser, Wexler, and Powell... I've been sent to investigate the brutal murder of this Umbrella scientist. Everything I found so far leads to this very building..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me" Kevin said.  
  
"Yeah..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Hey guys..." said another man as he approached.  
  
"Leon, glad you could make it" Kevin said.  
  
"Yeah, who's this?" Leon asked looking at Kusanagi.  
  
"Name's Kusanagi, I'm a private detective sent here on business" Kusanagi replied.  
  
"Name's Leon. Leon Kennedy..." Leon said to him.  
  
"I would say nice to meet you, but we're in another Raccoon City" Kusanagi said.  
  
"I know... All of us were there" Leon said.  
  
"No way..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"I worked as a bar waitress when it happened..." Cindy said to him.  
  
"I was a plumber..." David said.  
  
"Leon and I were police officers..." Kevin said.  
  
"Yeah, my first day on the damn job" Leon replied to Kevin's statement.  
  
"Gee, that job didn't last long..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"What about me? I worked in the subway" Jim said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I worked for a security firm" Mark added.  
  
"Sheesh, this job really takes the cake" Kusanagi told the group. He then faced the entrance to the building. "The answers lie in this building. The question is, do I really want to see or know the answers?"  
  
"Shiki: Aragami!!!" Kusanagi shouted as he turned around and nailed a zombie that jumped out from a nearby car with his flaming punch.  
  
"What the?!" Jim asked in astonishment.  
  
"128 Shiki: Kono Kizu!!!" Kusanagi shouted following up with an upward flaming punch.  
  
"Unbelievable..." Kevin said.  
  
"Ge Shiki: Migiri Ugachi!!!" Kusanagi added executing a forward downward flaming punch that grounded the zombie. Kusanagi used his flaming fist to split the head into many pieces. The zombie laid there dead as it burned in the Kusanagi flames.  
  
Another zombie came out to attack Kusanagi. Immediately, Kusanagi threw a powerful uppercut and a spin kick that sent it stumbling back a few steps. Quickly, Kusanagi got back into his combative stance. This was starting to become a pretty interesting assignment.  
  
"114 Shiki: Aragami!!!" Kusanagi shouted at the next zombie. The zombie got smacked and set on fire by that flaming fist.  
  
"127 Shiki: Yano Sabi!!!" Kusanagi added as he smacked the zombie with a mid flaming elbow strike that sent it crashing to the ground.  
  
"125 Shiki: Nanase!!!" Kusanagi yelled as he threw a spinning roundhouse kick that sent the zombie crashing to the ground.  
  
"He's amazing..." Cindy said looking at Kusanagi fight off the zombies.  
  
"Need help?" David asked.  
  
"No, I got it handled..." Kusanagi said as he came face to face with another zombie. A zombified police officer came staggering towards him. However, the cyborg stood there unfazed as he faced the decayed zombie.  
  
"114 Shiki: Aragami!!!" Kusanagi said nailing the zombie with that same flaming punch. The zombie officer caught on fire, but it still staggered towards Kusanagi wanting to use him as a fresh meal.  
  
"128 Shiki: Kono Kizu!!!" he went to smack to the zombie cop with an upward flaming punch.  
  
"127 Shiki: Yano Sabi!!!" he also added with that mid flaming elbow strike that was about to ground the enemy.  
  
"Look at him go..." Jim said.  
  
"212 Shiki: Kotosuki You!!!!!" Kusanagi shouted as he finished off his devastating attack combo as he stepped forward and grabbed the zombie by the neck. Quickly, Kusanagi took the holster from the zombie and tossed it to the group. Without any effort, Kusanagi held the zombie up in the air by the neck. Using the Kusanagi flame, he caused the zombie to explode in flames.  
  
"Oy... Gets them everytime..." Kusanagi said as he faced the group again.  
  
"H-how did you do that?" Kevin asked. Everybody stared at Kusanagi who had just caused the zombie to explode in flames.  
  
"Trade secrets, brother... Trade secrets..." Kusanagi said as he headed to the entrance.  
  
"Where are you going?" Leon asked.  
  
"Top floor... Hopefully some of those higher-ups are hiding... Chances are they have labs underneath. Nobody around here would be stupid enough to hide out in the lower levels..." Kusanagi explained to them.  
  
"Okay, you have some moves there... But you're no Superman" Kevin said.  
  
"You're right, I'm not Superman... Besides, Superman is the man of steel. I'm the man of titanium..." Kusanagi said in a cocky tone of voice as he walked off.  
  
"He must be insane..." Mark said.  
  
"115 Shiki: Dokugami!!!" Kusanagi shouted as he ran forward punching the face of another zombie. The zombie stumbled back.  
  
"He's at it again..." David said.  
  
"401 Shiki: Tsumi Yomi!!!" Kusanagi shouted as he executed a flaming jab to the zombies stomach. At that moment, the zombie started to vomit acid from its mouth. Quickly, Kusanagi blocked with his left forearm. The flesh started to dissolve. Luckily, the metal was galvanized.  
  
"That's it! 402 Shiki: Batsu Yomi!!!!" Kusanagi shouted in anger. Leaping at the zombie, Kusanagi angrily executed a leaping flame punch. The zombie fell to the ground as Kusanagi stomped on its head. Quickly, Kusanagi took the roll of bandages and bandaged up his left forearm. He couldn't afford to let them know he wasn't human.  
  
Quickly running, Kusanagi made it to the elevator before it closed. Kusanagi used a heat scan of the whole building to decide what floor to take. There were several moving heat sources on the top floor. Kusanagi pressed the button that took him to the top floor.  
  
"As soon as I get the answers that I'm looking for, the sooner I can blow this pop-stand..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Inside the elevator laid two dead Umbrella commandos. They were holding MP5Ks and several magazines. Kusanagi disarmed the soldiers and armed himself with their weapons. The soldiers had some medical stuff on them as well. Slowly, the elevator took Kusanagi up to the top floor. He was willing to bet that they were the higher-ups working in this building.  
  
Kusanagi scanned the bodies again and noticed one of them having a handgun. Reaching down, Kusanagi grabbed for the handgun. At that moment, one of the hands grabbed Kusanagi by the wrist. Seemed that one of the soldiers was playing possum and was a zombie. Without a moment of hesitation, Kusanagi grabbed the head and snapped its neck. The other soldier had a bullet in his head.  
  
"Time to do a T-Virus scan..." Kusanagi said. He scanned the floors of anything with the T-Virus. It was pretty surprising that there were a bunch of zombies and mutations crawling around the building. Especially on the top floor.  
  
"Ready for action, Kusanagi?" he asked himself.  
  
Slowly, the elevator stopped with its doors opening. It was a long narrow hallway with about over thirty zombies trying to get through the door. Hearing the ringing sound of the elevator, the zombies turned away from the door and set their sights on Kusanagi.  
  
"Dear Buddha..." Kusanagi said.  
  
Taking out the handgun, Kusanagi aimed at the first set of zombies. Kusanagi had perfect aiming with his newly acquired gun. Firing off one shot, three zombies fell to the floor dead. Another shot was fired taking out another four zombies. He was quickly processing and calculating everything. To him, every shot would have to do more than just count.  
  
"Die, you undead bastards!!!" Kusanagi yelled.  
  
Kusanagi holstered the handgun and rushed at the large remnants of the zombies. He would have to rely on his special techniques if he wanted to get the job done as soon as possible.  
  
"100 Shiki: Oniyaki!!!" Kusanagi yelled as he leaped straight into the air doing his own special uppercut with those crimson flames surrounding him.  
  
Kusanagi managed to scorch a few of the zombies to a crisp. But, there were still more that he would have to deal with. If he overdid it with the flames, his skin would burn off revealing his cyborg endo-skeleton. Landing on both feet, Kusanagi got back into his combative stance.  
  
"Hallelujah, undead heathens.... You have met your maker!!!" Kusanagi shouted as he charged forward and leaped up in the air to do his R.E.D. Kick going in a rainbow like arc sending a powerful heel kick that sent a zombie crashing to the ground with its head splattered into pieces.  
  
"Kore kara nan daro?" Kusanagi asked in Japanese which was 'Haven't we already started?' as he waved his finger at the zombies.  
  
"100 Shiki: Oniyaki!!!" yelled Kusanagi as he executed his flaming uppercut.  
  
"427 Shiki: Hikigane!!!" Kusanagi shouted as he performed a dashing spin following up with a flaming upward punch that scorched about four more zombies. There were still quite a number of zombies left. Kusanagi would have to finish them off quickly if he wanted to get his answers and leave the place in time.  
  
"Ura 108 Shiki: Orochi Nagi!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kusanagi shouted with such energy as the area around Kusanagi turned negative. He stood there in one place as his body was flaring up on flames. His arms were raised in the air. A crimson flame burned from his hand. Reeling his arms back, he swung them forward to release a wave of crimson flames. These flames caught and engulfed about eight zombies. There was one zombie left who staggered towards Kusanagi for a bite.  
  
"You've met your maker. 524 Shiki: Kamukura!!!!!!" Kusanagi yelled executing his HSDM. He grabbed the hungry zombie by the head. His body came on fire again as he executed a series of Dokugamis and Aragamis. He then finished off with a Batsu Yomi and Oniyaki. The zombie was nothing but a pile of dark ashes.  
  
Ahead of him was the door to the office where the higher-ups would be hiding out at. It was a large black painted double door that stood in front of him. He wanted to surprise those bastards. Because of them, the whole city became another Raccoon.  
  
"Here comes Kusanagi..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"We're not letting you in without your Umbrella ID..." said one of the people looking through at the screen that connected with the camera that looked at Kusanagi.  
  
"How's this for an ID? Ura 108 Shiki: Orochi Nagi!!!!!!!" Kusanagi yelled as he executed that same powerful technique on the door. Soon the door exploded into pieces of burning wood and splinters. He barged into the large nicely furnished office.  
  
"Hey!" shouted one of the men who rushed at Kusanagi.  
  
"Sit down and shut up" Kusanagi said nailing the man with two fast punches and a spin kick. The man was knocked on the ground laying there in pain.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are blowing up the door and barging in like this?" said an older man wearing a fine suit. "That door was the only thing keeping them out..."  
  
"To answer your question, I'm seeking the truth and answers before I leave this damn place. And do I give a shit about destroying your door? I should toss you out there to the hungry undead..." Kusanagi said as he approached the group. He made sure he would record everything with audio and video.  
  
"Are you nuts? We need to keep them away as long as we can until the EVAC chopper arrives..." said the man.  
  
"EVAC chopper huh? I guess you won't be needing that chopper now, would you?" Kusanagi said as he approached the man and grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"Let me go!" shouted the man. "Let him go..." said another man.  
  
Kusanagi released the man who seemed to be the leader of this building and then approached the other man who held a gun at him.  
  
"You want some of this?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"You're gonna regret touching our boss like that..." replied the person.  
  
"Well, I won't regret this... 524 Shiki: Kamikura!!!!!!" Kusanagi stated to the armed man. Quickly, Kusanagi grabbed the man by the head. His body was on fire again. He then executed his series of Aragamis and Dokugamis and then finished off with his Batsu Yomi and Oniyaki. Kusanagi used full force burning the man to a crisp. There was nothing left of him. Everybody else in the room became silent as they trembled in fear at the might of Kusanagi. Kusanagi swiftly landed on his feet facing the group of survivors.  
  
"Anyone else wishes to piss me off?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Please, just let us go..." begged the man.  
  
Kusanagi then executed a side thrust kick to the man's face causing him to fly back a few feet and crashing into a table. Slowly, Kusanagi removed his shades revealing that glowing red cybernetic eye. Kusanagi smiled evily at the man. But, he wasn't going to kill him.  
  
"There's nothing more I hate than a pathetic beggar..." Kusanagi said as the man crawled back in fear. Grabbing the man by the shirt, Kusanagi lifted him up.  
  
"Please, don't kill me..." the man said with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Anybody else tries any shit with me, not only will I kill this pathetic piece of shit, but I'll also kill you" Kusanagi told the group. Everybody remained silent as Kusanagi got back to what he was doing.  
  
"W-what is it that you want?" the man asked.  
  
"I want the truth... I want to know the reason behind Dr. Bradford's death..." Kusanagi stated to the man.  
  
"W-why do you want to know?" the man asked.  
  
"Shut up and answer the damn question!!!" Kusanagi shouted as he slammed the man against the window. "We have all day... I managed to sent a signal to the pilot to circle around for another hour and a half" he said.  
  
"W-what?! How could you?" the man asked.  
  
"For I could have my fun with scumbags like you" Kusanagi said. "Do you value your pathetic life or not?"  
  
"Bradford knew too much..." said a female scientist as she stood up.  
  
"Damn it, be quiet!!!" the man yelled.  
  
"No, you be quiet" Kusanagi said as he threw the man to the other side. "75 Shiki: Kai!!!" he yelled as he executed two front kicks that launched the man up into the air. "100 Shiki: Oniyaki!!!" he yelled executing his flaming uppercut.  
  
The man landed on the ground and slowly got up in pain. Kusanagi was going to let the man experience a whole world of pain.  
  
"Here comes the pain" Kusanagi said as he threw high and low jabs to the man's face and chest. Jumping foreard, he executed a downward elbow to the head. A forward elbow strike to the face was added. A spinning back fist came.  
  
The dazed man tried to run away as Kusanagi grabbed him by the back of the shirt. Pulling him back, Kusanagi continued to bring the man into a total world of hurt. Kusanagi threw two powerful kicks to the chest area of the man. He nailed the man in the chest with a series of powerful knee strikes. A front snap kick was thrown to the face area.  
  
"This is for all the innocent people dead" Kusanagi said throwing a powerful uppercut to the man. He then threw a powerful jump side kick. Hopping forward, Kusanagi threw a powerful spinning roundhouse kick to the man's face. Jumping up, Kusanagi threw a forward jump snap kick. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Kusanagi slammed him to the ground.  
  
"I'll make you suffer before this day is over" Kusanagi said kicking the shit out of the man repeatedly. The man laid there in pain after the extreme beating that Kusanagi had just giving him.  
  
"H-he knew too much... Bradford was going to expose the whole corporation... They sent one of those hunters on him. Bradford didn't have the chance to fight" the woman said in tears.  
  
"I see..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Everything's on that computer over there..." the woman said pointing to the computer on the desk.  
  
"You bitch! I'll have you killed after this" the man yelled.  
  
"You shut up..." Kusanagi said facing the man. Kusanagi quickly accessed the computer and used the internet server to email all the information to his private untraceable email box. He made sure he got all the information provided, including documents and video footage pertaining the conspiracy of Bradford's death.  
  
"You realize you're going to have me killed?" asked the man who slowly got up.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't give a shit" Kusanagi replied as he stood up.  
  
"What's your regards towards human life?" he asked Kusanagi.  
  
"A piece of shit like you shouldn't even be asking that question... Regards towards human life? What about the regards to the life around this city, huh?" Kusanagi asked. He demanded to know.  
  
"An accident... Think about the possible weapons research..." the man said.  
  
"Shut up..." Kusanagi said as he backfisted the man.  
  
"Umph!" went the man as he flew to the floor.  
  
"People like you make me sick... Heh, the vices of humans..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Aren't you human, yourself?" asked the man as he slowly got up.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kusanagi asked. "You disgust me..."  
  
"How much do you want? I'll pay you" the man said.  
  
"You make me sick to my circuits..." Kusanagi said as he knocked the man out with a jump back kick. Quickly, Kusanagi got to the intercom and sent out a message.  
  
"Hey Kevin, if you're still here... Get your asses up to the top floor now... An EVAC chopper is on its way to the top of the building. This is your only chance to escape. Nukes are headed this way" Kusanagi said on the intercom.  
  
"Oooh, gin and vodka..." Kusanagi said. To add insult to injury, Kusanagi approached the liquor cabinet and punched through the glass grabbing a few bottles. Popping off the tops, Kusanagi sat back and chugged down all the bottles. Everybody else looked at Kusanagi. After a good twelve minutes, Kusanagi finished off all the bottles.  
  
Unexpectedly, large thing burst threw the floor making a huge noise. Nobody could see through the dust except for Kusanagi who had his scanners on. He could tell from the scans that this wasn't good at all. Slowly, the dust generated started to clear.  
  
"STARS..." said the grizzly voice.  
  
"This cannot be good..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"W-what's going on?" asked the woman.  
  
"All of you, haul your asses to the top of the building now!!!" Kusanagi shouted.  
  
Soon, the dust cleared as everybody saw a large hideous figure standing in front of them. It was very big and tall. The monster had a black coat on with tentacles all around. Looking at the face, it was completely ugly with stitch marks. It held a rocketlauncher in the right hand.  
  
"This is really bad..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Oh my God, it's a Nemesis!!!" said one of the scientists.  
  
"I've heard of those things... Never knew I would take one on face to face..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"You can't take it on alone!" said the female scientist.  
  
"What did I just say? Get up to the roof, now!!!" Kusanagi ordered.  
  
Doing as told, the people quickly ran through the other door and up the stairs. Nemesis aimed its rocket launcher at the entrance way.  
  
"Damn! Yami Barai!" Kusanagi yelled launching a ground fireball as it connected with Nemesis.  
  
"75 Shiki: Kai!!!" he yelled as he threw two flying front kicks that knocked Nemesis' aim off. Instead of hitting the entrance, Nemesis fired at another wall. The blast caused Kusanagi to fly back while Nemesis stumbled back some.  
  
Swiftly, Kusanagi backflipped and landed safely on his feet. The man was slowly recovering from the knock out that Kusanagi delivered to him. He heard loud stomping sounds in the room. Making some groaning noises, he unexpectedly caught Nemesis' attention. Nemesis stood there waiting for the man to get up and face him.  
  
"I guess this is my time to leave..." Kusanagi said to the man before running off.  
  
"W-wait! Where's everybody else?" the man asked. He then heard growling sounds. Stumbling around, the man was still disoriented. It would take awhile for him to regain his focus.  
  
"Chopper's already arrived... They're gone!" Kusanagi said as he ran off.  
  
"No!!! Wait!!!" the man yelled as he trailed behind Kusanagi only to be smacked across the chest by an oncoming tentacle.  
  
"Omph!!!" went the man as he fell to the ground. The man was breathing hard. Slowly, he turned around and saw Nemesis standing there. His eyes widened in fear. Terror had struck his heart upon looking at the Nemesis.  
  
"Bon voyage, jackass..." Kusanagi said.  
  
Running forward, Kusanagi pushed open the double doors to the elevator and jumped down. Quickly he caught one of the cables and climbed down. Quickly, Kusanagi used his CPU brain to hack into radio frequencies that were being used in the building. He had to warn the group.  
  
"Kevin... This is Kusanagi... Do you read?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah... Where are you?" Kevin asked through the radio.  
  
"You don't need to know that... I'm making my own individual escape. Stop at the twenty-ninth floor... Don't go to the top" Kusanagi instructed.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with the top floor?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Unless you want to deal with a bigass Nemesis, I suggest you do as I say... There's a scumbag up there who's getting his just desserts from Nemesis" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Thanks for letting us know..." Kevin said.  
  
"May God be with you, brother" Kusanagi said as he cut off communication. Quickly, Kusanagi climbed down the elevator cables as he saw the elevator on the other side coming up. Immediately, the elevator stopped at the twenty-ninth floor.  
  
Meanwhile, the man who was the head leader of the Umbrella building in Jeffersontown was getting thrashed back and forth all over the room. Nemesis uppercutted the man with a tentacle smack. The man was in extreme pain. He crawled to the exit only to have the Nemesis shoot its tentacle outward wrapping around the man's ankle.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!" the man yelled as he was dragged back.  
  
Kusanagi continued to climb down the elevator cables. He heard some sounds coming from below. Doing a scan, he saw several lickers crawling upwards. Holding onto the cable with one hand, he unholstered the handgun and aimed with precision.  
  
"You got shot down..." Kusanagi said. Playing his internal MP3 player, Kusanagi was playing songs from Wu Tang's album: Iron Flag. One by one, the lickers fell all the way to the bottom floor. He continued to climb down the elevator cables.  
  
"No! Please!" the man begged before being decked by Nemesis. There really was no point to be pleading with a ruthless killing machine such as Nemesis. It was programmed to kill. It was programmed to eliminate all witnesses. Jumping off the cable, Kusanagi managed to latch onto the ledge. With strength, Kusanagi held open the doors to the twenty-forth floor.  
  
Kusanagi squeezed through and rolled forward. Getting to his feet, he found himself face to face with a group of hungry zombies.  
  
"You gotta be shitting me..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Yami Barai!!!" he yelled sending a ground fireball that scorched three of the zombies. Immediately, he charged through the other pack of zombies.  
  
"Arrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the man. He found himself impaled by one of Nemesis' tentacles. The man was puking blood. With an instant, Nemesis retracted the tentacle and grabbed him by the face. Screams were silenced. The tentacle could be seen shooting from the back of the man's head.  
  
The man was dead. Nemesis toss his lifeless body aside to the ground. It then set its sights on the cyborg known as Kusanagi. Quickly it came crashing through a few floors with its rocket launcher trying to track down Kusanagi. Sensing Kusanagi, Nemesis crashed down to the floor several feet away from him.  
  
"Shit..." Kusanagi said. Quickly, Kusanagi took out those MP5Ks he acquired and aimed downwards. Spinning around, Kusanagi fired downwards as fell to the floor below. Using the rest of the magazines inside those weapons, Kusanagi did the same process again and plummetted to the floor below that one. Quickly, Nemesis followed Kusanagi down. Aiming its rocket launcher, Nemesis fired a round at Kusanagi.  
  
"Yami Barai!!!" Kusanagi yelled as he used his fireball to cancel out the rocket. The rocket exploded as the force sent Kusanagi flying back. He bursted through the doors and landed on top of another elevator. Kusanagi lost his MP5Ks. But, he still had the handgun.  
  
"Damn, here it comes..." Kusanagi said. Taking out his handgun, he aimed at the cable that held the elevator at place. Pulling the trigger, Kusanagi fired several shots. "C'mon, c'mon..." he said. The Nemesis stood there aiming the rocket launcher at Kusanagi. With one last shot, Kusanagi managed to snap the cable.  
  
"Oh damn..." Kusanagi said to himself...  
  
"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" he yelled as he plummetted down with the elevator. Seconds after the fall, the rocket hit the area. A flash could be seen above. That was the least of Kusanagi's worries. He plummetted down to the dark shaft to who knows where.  
  
To be continued... 


	74. Bonus Chapter 13 Kusanagi Story Part 3

Kusanagi Story Part 3  
  
Umbrella Building Sub-Level 5  
  
"Uh... Did somebody get the number of that wrecking crane...?" Kusanagi asked himself. He laid there in the rubble caused by the crashed elevator and the rocket from Nemesis' rocket launcher. The cyborg remained there until he got himself working again.  
  
"Oy... Incoming message..." Kusanagi said as he received an internal phone call. "Hello, Kusanagi here..." he said.  
  
"Hey, this is Wexler" said the man.  
  
"Hey Wex, how's it going?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Listen, are you still in Jeffersontown?" Wexler asked.  
  
"Yeah... I'm kinda thrashed right now... Why?"  
  
"Nukes are ready to hit in three hours... You have three hours to get out of there" Wexler stated through the line.  
  
"Damn... Great, just great... Listen, expect a huge e-mail soon" Kusanagi said.  
  
"E-mail?" Wexler asked.  
  
"Yeah... I have the evidence on why Bradford was killed... It isn't pleasant. I can at least e-mail it to you. Chances are I could go up with the city... Everybody else evacuated. I stayed behind because I wanted to find the answers..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"I see..." Wexler said.  
  
"Anyway... I'm badly hurt... I don't know how much longer I have... I'm going to try and e-mail it to you right now... Sending now" Kusanagi said as he activated his e-mail and sent copies of the information to the firm. The firm had its own private mailboxes with almost unlimited space.  
  
"It's receiving..." Wexler said.  
  
"Good..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Wexler asked.  
  
"Damn, hell should I know? I managed to survive a damn elevator crash. I'm being tailed by one of Umbrella's genetic freaks..." Kusanagi replied back.  
  
"Hang in there! We'll call EVAC" Wexler said.  
  
"No!!! No time!!! I'm going to have to escape on my own from here. I won't allow you to send people out here where they could possibly get killed... I'm probably going to be dead, soon..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"C'mon, let's be reasonable!!!" Wexler exclaimed.  
  
"I am being reasonable, Kusanagi out!!!" Kusanagi said before ending the phone conversation.  
  
"Fuckin-A... The damn gun's broken..." he said to himself. The handgun was busted. There was no time in the world enough to repair the thing. Shrugging to himself, Kusanagi tossed the broken handgun aside. He took a deep sigh as he slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Wait, wait, the hell am I saying to myself?" Kusanagi asked. Quickly, he sprung up to his feet. He remembered his one reason that he must stay alive. Kusanagi had to have his rematch against Kyo.  
  
"Oh no... I'm going to have my rematch... Not a snowball's chance in a fiery hell that I will let you undead assholes keep me from my destiny!!!" Kusanagi shouted as he walked down the narrow hallway. It was dark with the emergency lights on. There were a bunch of naked zombies approaching Kusanagi ready to have him for a snack.  
  
"Dear brothers, put some clothes on..." Kusanagi said as he uppercutted one of them.  
  
The fighter threw a spin kick followed by a spinning hook kick head level at another zombie. Kusanagi stood there with the exterior of his body messed up. The flesh and hair from the right left side of him were gone. All there was for that half was the metallic skull of the endoskeleton.  
  
Moving forward, Kusanagi threw down another zombie and stomped on its head. Kusanagi would proceed with tearing the hell out of all the zombies. He had to find another way out of the Umbrella building. This sucked big time.  
  
"None of you will keep me from my rematch against Kyo. None of you!!!" Kusanagi shouted with anger.  
  
"114 Shiki: Aragami!!!" Kusanagi yelled throwing the flaming punch that caught a few zombies scorching them on fire.  
  
"Out of my way!!!" Kusanagi yelled.  
  
Kusanagi had revealed his true cybernetic form in front of those zombies. This was one pissed off cyborg who wouldn't let anyone or anything get in his way.  
  
"100 Shiki: Oniyaki!!!" he yelled executing his special uppercut surrounded by flames.  
  
A dead guard laid there with his head missing. He held an M-16A2 assault rifle in his hands. Kusanagi took down more zombies that stood in his way.  
  
"I gotta get to that rifle..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Quickly, he rolled forward past the zombies and grabbed the assault rifle from the dead guard's hands. Kusanagi checked the magazine to see that it was fully loaded. Aiming at the zombies, Kusanagi opened fire taking out as many of them as he could.  
  
"Yeah, nobody's keeping me from my rematch against Kyo Kusanagi!!!" Kusanagi said as he emptied out his clip. Slinging the rifle over his shoulder, Kusanagi dashed through the clearing he had just made. Rushing forward, Kusanagi entered through the door and closed the door behind him. Locking the door, Kusanagi took another deep sigh.  
  
"This is one fucked up situation..." he said. He saw other corpses just laying there. Just a few inches away, Kusanagi got his first witnessed of a mutated crimson head zombie as the closest one to him immediately sprung up.  
  
"Holy shit!!!" Kusanagi yelled. He stood there unfazed as the crimson head some slashed at his chest. The bandages came right off exposing Kusanagi's cyborg chest. The talons had no effect on the titanium endoskelton of Kusanagi.  
  
"427 Shiki: Hikigane!!!"  
  
With Kusanagi's technique, the crimson head was set on fire. Kusanagi did a long range scan of the hallway and noticed the weapon's room at the opposite end. Quickly, Kusanagi paced forward like a high powered cyborg through the hallway as more crimson heads rose up from their places. They were almost as fast as Kusanagi.  
  
"Damn..." Kusanagi said. Quickly, he turned around to face the crimson heads that ran right at him.  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
Six ground fireballs were sent from Kusanagi's direction heading to the crimson heads who were zombie beasts. The crimson heads came into contact and bursted into flames. Leaving the zombies to burn, Kusanagi went through the door and closed it behind.  
  
"Okay... The weapons room..." Kusanagi said. It was almost cleaned out. Looking around, he found extra rounds for the assault rifle. Two handguns were found. He took little time in loading himself up. Kusanagi wanted to get out of that building as soon as possible.  
  
He know Nemesis would still be around. Kusanagi would have to make his escape as soon as possible. Grabbing a shotgun from its place, Kusanagi stormed out of the room. He was locked and he was loaded.  
  
"Okay, gotta take the room on the right" Kusanagi said. He quickly opened the door and stepped through. There, he was face to face by a group of zombified dogs. The started to growl before charging towards him. Without hesitation or mercy, Kusanagi aimed the shotgun and fired. Dog parts flew across the room splattering the floors and the walls.  
  
"You want some of this, you undead scum?!" Kusanagi asked as he unloaded more shells onto the zombie dogs.  
  
Kusanagi proceeded down the pathway and through another door. There was a staircase that lead upwards. Hopefully, it would be Kusanagi's ticket out. He managed to run into some lickers who killed some scientists that tried to escape.  
  
"Out of my WAY!!!" Kusanagi shouted with his eyes glowing with murderous intent.  
  
Unloading shell after shell from the shotgun, Kusanagi stood there in front of lickers that had just been blown to pieces. Twirling his shotgun, Kusanagi blew the smoke away and proceeded up the steps.  
  
"I'm almost home..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"STARS!!!" yelled Nemesis as it burst through the concrete walls.  
  
"Damn, I spoke too soon..." Kusanagi said as he came face to face with Nemesis again.  
  
The Nemesis threw a powerful punch that knocked the shotgun away from Kusanagi's hands as he aimed for it.  
  
"Damn!" Kusanagi yelled. Looking down, he saw his shotgun fall down a few flights. There was no way in hell that he could go back downstairs just to get his shotgun. Kusanagi turned back around only to be met with Nemesis' big fist across his face.  
  
"Gah!" Kusanagi went as he flew back a few feet. He crashed into a nearby wall. Shaking it off, Kusanagi stepped back up as he left a huge crater in the wall. Walking forward, Kusanagi was ready to take on the Nemesis.  
  
"STARS...!!!" Nemesis went.  
  
"I'll show you some fucking stars..." Kusanagi said.  
  
This'll give you stars, you bitch! URA 108 SHIKI: OROCHI NAGI!!!!!!" he yelled. Setting his body on fire, Kusanagi raised his hands in the air as the crimson flames got larger. Reeling his arms back, the swung them forward at Nemesis. The flame engulfed Nemesis as the blast sent it back a few feet.  
  
"That'll give you stars for awhile..." Kusanagi said as left the temporarily dazed Nemesis there.  
  
Quickly, the cyborg paced up the steps. He managed to get up to the first sublevel where there was a large courtyard area.  
  
"C'mon, almost there..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Kusanagi paced forward as the door was almost there. He was getting close to it. Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard followed by a violent shaking sensation. The ground in front of Kusanagi exploded sending him back flying a few feet and hitting the hard marble floor.  
  
"Damn it!" Kusanagi said as he sat up.  
  
"STARS..." said a familiar voice.  
  
"Not you again..." Kusanagi said as he got up.  
  
Nemesis stood there with its rocket launcher in hand while Kusanagi stood there in his fighting stance. The two of them eyed each other. With Kusanagi's eyes glaring red, the Nemesis' intimidating growl grew louder. Neither one were intimidated by the other. Nemesis was a BOW and Kusanagi was a cyborg without fear.  
  
"Bring it on, freak!" Kusanagi said.  
  
Kusanagi got riled up with this fight. This was going to be an extremely difficult yet exciting and interesting match against Nemesis. Nemesis loaded up a rocket and fired at Kusanagi.  
  
"Incoming!" Kusanagi said to himself. Quickly, he ran and rolled forward underneath the rocket as it crashed and exploded taking out one of the walls.  
  
"100 Shiki: Oniyaki!!!" Kusanagi yelled as he nailed Nemesis with his flaming uppercut. Nemesis was taken back by that attack coming from Kusanagi. However, it charged forward with its fist and started punching Kusanagi repeatedly. The sound of hitting metal could be heard through out the courtyard area.  
  
"Umph! That the best you can do?" Kusanagi asked before getting whacked by a powerful uppercut by Nemesis.  
  
"STARS!!!" Nemesis growled smacking Kusanagi with the rocket launcher.  
  
"I'll show you more stars, brother... SAIHSUU KESSEN OUGI: MUSHIKI!!!" Kusanagi yelled as he punched forward creating a column of flame that engulfed the Nemesis. Quickly, Kusanagi threw a series of powerful flaming punches.  
  
"I'm showing you... The fist of Kusanagi!!!" Kusanagi shouted as he nailed Nemesis with that extremely devastating attack.  
  
Nemesis wouldn't succumb to those flames. The rocket launcher became engulfed in flames as it exploded covering Nemesis in more flames. Kusanagi circled around Nemesis punching it all around the body area. His hits had little effect on Nemesis' tough body. He would have to resort to using his special attacks if he wanted to have a fighting chance.  
  
The Nemesis shot its tentacles out whipping Kusanagi repeatedly. Its strong force tore the flesh off Kusanagi's back and chest with each smack.  
  
"That stings, you bastard!" Kusanagi yelled.  
  
None of the attacks didn't even hurt Kusanagi. However, it really did piss off the cyborg who was ready to put Nemesis through a world of hurt.  
  
"427 Shiki: Hikigane!!!" Kusanagi shouted as he dashed, spun, and nailed Nemesis with a powerful flaming upward punch.  
  
"You like that, you hideous motherfucker?!" Kusanagi asked with such rage.  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
"Yami Borai!"  
  
Kusanagi yelled those words out as he sent fireball after fireball as they connected with Nemesis. Nemesis' body was scorched with flames. But, it was still left standing as it charged forward with powerful punches knocking Kusanagi back and forth.  
  
"You mistake me for a human, brother..." Kusanagi said as he leaped in a rainbow arc and executed his R.E.D. Kick that connected with Nemesis' face causing it to stumble back.  
  
"STARS!!!" he growled.  
  
"Don't STARS me! 114 Shiki: Aragami!!!" Kusanagi yelled.  
  
"127 Shiki: Yano Sabi!!!"  
  
"125 Shiki: Nanase!!!"  
  
Kusanagi nailed Nemesis with that combo of fiery attacks. He kept up the heat. It was obvious that Nemesis was no match for such a person like Kusanagi.  
  
"114 Shiki: Aragami!!!"  
  
"128 Shiki: Kono Kizu!!!"  
  
"Ge Shiki: Migiri Ugachi!!!"  
  
"How do you like me now, freak?!" Kusanagi yelled after nailing Nemesis with another combo of powerful flaming attacks. He stood there with about one-half of his flest missing. All there was to Kusanagi was an exposed endoskeleton.  
  
"Playtime is over, brother... 524 SHIKI: KAMIKURA!!!!" Kusanagi yelled as he grabbed Nemesis by the head and executed his series of Aragamis and Dokugamis. A Batsu Yomi and Oniyaki finished off Kusanagi's most devastating desperation attack. Nemesis stood there almost burnt to a crisp. But it was still alive.  
  
"You're still on your feet I see" Kusanagi said.  
  
"STARS!" Nemesis growled trying to nail Kusanagi with another hard punch.  
  
"You're through! SAIHSUU KESSEN OUGI: MUSHIKI!!!" Kusanagi cried in rage as he generated and engulfed Nemesis in that column of crimson flames. He nailed Nemesis with a few more fiery punches. Seconds later, Nemesis was on the ground almost burnt to a crisp.  
  
"No challenge at all... Like I said, none of you will keep me from my rematch with Kyo" Kusanagi said looking down at the Nemesis. Kusanagi left Nemesis laying there as he approached the doorway.  
  
"STARS..."  
  
"Not this again..." Kusanagi said. Turning around, he saw Nemesis standing there. Seemed that this fight wasn't over yet.  
  
"STARS..." the Nemesis growled again.  
  
"Hallelujah brother. You have just met your maker..." Kusanagi said as his eyes glowed redder with more violent murderous intent.  
  
"STARS!!!" Nemesis growled as it charged at Kusanagi.  
  
"Ura 108: Orochi Nagi!"  
  
"524 Shiki: Kamikura!"  
  
"Saihsuu Kessen Ougi: Mushiki!"  
  
Kusanagi nailed Nemesis with all three of those powerful attacks. Nemesis laid there now pushing daisies. That was an extremely difficult fight. It made Kusanagi think of what twisted shit that Umbrella was capable of cooking up.  
  
"I'm outta here..." Kusanagi said.  
  
Kusanagi quickly made it up the steps and found himself climbing up a secret ladder. It took him to the first floor of the Umbrella building. Without any moment of hesitation, Kusanagi dashed out of the Umbrella building and hopped onto his motorcycle. Hitting the gas, Kusanagi drove off from the building. Using his internal mapping system, Kusanagi picked the quickest routes to get out of Jeffersontown.  
  
Driving down the streets, Kusanagi had to dodge the horde of hungry zombies that staggered around. They were the poor unfortunate victims of the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. Kusanagi kept hitting the gas as he made his way out of the city limits.  
  
"Here it comes..." Kusanagi said as he sensed the nuke coming towards Jeffersontown.  
  
Kusanagi sped faster and faster getting as far away from the city as possible. That was the only friend he had; speed. Time was his only enemy now. A crashing light could be seen far away behind Kusanagi. It crashed into the heart of the city. A blinding flash of light erupted along with a huge mushroom cloud. The massive explosion spread through the city like a wild fire.  
  
The force reached Kusanagi forcing him off his bike. Violently, he flew into the air and crashed about forty feet away from his motorcycle. Kusanagi laid there laughing as he looked up into the sky.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheheheh... I guess anybody could make it through hell on Earth..." Kusanagi said to himself. He could hear the sounds of a helicopter landing a few feet behind him.  
  
"No, not those people..." he said to himself. He could hear people stepping from the helicopter. Slowly, they made their steps towards Kusanagi.  
  
"Kusanagi?" Cindy asked. Leaning down, she saw Kusanagi's real form. She immediately jumped back in fear.  
  
"Kusanagi? W-whoa!" Kevin Ryman said in astonishment.  
  
"Oh my God, he's a robot..." said Jim Chapman.  
  
"Damn, so you know..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Yeah..." Kevin replied back.  
  
"I guess you want to destroy me now..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Why would we want to destroy you?" Leon asked.  
  
"Because I'm not human..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"To us, you're human..."  
  
"I think I'm going to temporarily pass out..." Kusanagi said as his system shut down. "Shutting down for cool off..." Kusanagi said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Is he dead?" Cindy asked.  
  
"No, we gotta carry him back to safety..." Kevin said.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"I see you're up, Kusanagi..." said a voice.  
  
"Powell?"  
  
"In the flesh..." Powell said.  
  
"Uggghhhhh... Damn it..." Kusanagi said as he slowly opened his eyes to see Powell sitting there in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Powell asked with concern.  
  
"You saw me for who I really am..." Kusanagi said looking at his metallic forearm with missing flesh.  
  
"For who you really are?" Powell asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"In front of me, I see a valuable employee. You're one of our best investigators for the firm. You stuck your neck out to find the truth..." Powell stated to Kusanagi.  
  
"I meant you saw the actual me... Nothing but a cyborg clone of Kyo Kusanagi..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"We don't hold it against you..." Powell laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"We kinda figured you were a cyborg..." Powell replied.  
  
"Huh, but how?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Let's see, you hardly eat... You don't freak out. You don't get turned on by women... We thought you were gay at first..."  
  
"What the fuck?!" Kusanagi went.  
  
"Hey, that's what we thought. Then you don't get turned on by men, either" Powell said.  
  
"Heh..." Kusanagi replied.  
  
"Anyway, thanks to the info you provided..."  
  
"Yeah, go on..." Kusanagi said to Powell.  
  
"We're able to launch an investigation into Umbrella's activities... Seems that many governmental and police agencies are looking into the Umbrella Corporation" Powell said.  
  
"I see..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Your next assignment will be in Osaka, Japan. We have reason to believe that Umbrella plans to infiltrate the next Millennium Tournament..." Powell said to him.  
  
"Okay, I'm up for it... When do I leave?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"You leave in three days..." Powell said.  
  
"Understood..." Kusanagi replied.  
  
"To be honest, I think it's kinda cool to have a cyborg like you working for us..." Powell said.  
  
"I'll stay with you. As long as you don't get stingy on my vacation time and bonuses..."  
  
"Done!"  
  
"I want a three week vacation after this" Kusanagi added.  
  
"Three weeks? What are you going to do for three weeks?" Powell asked.  
  
"I'll think of something..." Kusanagi said as he laughed.  
  
"Eh, I guess. You do deserve it..." Powell said.  
  
"Now, about my repairs..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"We'll work right on it" Powell replied.  
  
"Like I said, nothing and nobody will keep me from my rematch against Kyo Kusanagi..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"I knew you looked familiar. My grandson's a fan of Kyo" Powell replied.  
  
"Yeah, I was created by NESTS... I shouldn't be saying this, but I will" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"My main directive was to kill Kyo Kusanagi. That was my purpose... I was enfused with his DNA. Meaning I have his thoughts and memories. I was then captured and had a conscience and emotion circuit implanted into me. I was given special implants to help me blend in with humans. I have the gifts of humans but I'm still a machine. Parts of my brain are organic while the rest is purely mechanical and technological. I'm a cross between the biological and technological. Right now, I'm trying to find my own place in this world..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"And you have... You're a protector of life..." Powell said.  
  
"Coming from you, it means a lot" Kusanagi said.  
  
"You actually bring a good vibe in the work area. Other detectives like you because of your input. You're always looking out for the firm. Most importantly, you're looking out for the welfare of the others" Powell regarded.  
  
"Thanks..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"I guess Kyo would be proud of you" Powell said.  
  
"Heh, that I would still probably have to work on" Kusanagi said.  
  
Kusanagi's Apartment, Toronto  
  
Kusanagi sat at his desk looking over the files of various people sent to investigate the Umbrella Corporation. The first set of files were of ones who survived Umbrella's monstrosities. He was busy looking over the files and placing the information into his internal data banks. On the right side was a bottle of Criss.  
  
"Jill Valentine... Interesting..." Kusanagi said.  
  
He was reading over her personal files. She was a former thief turned STARS member. Kusanagi was very impressed with her service record. He read how she survived the Spencer Mansion incident. From her testimony, Jill stayed behind while she had to survive and escape the viral onslaught in Raccoon City. She was hunted by a model of that very thing he had to fight a few days earlier.  
  
"Chris Redfield..."  
  
Chris Redfield was an ex-USAF pilot who was dishonorably discharged. Meeting Barry Burton, Chris Redfield became a member of STARS. He too was in that Spencer Mansion incident. Chris was one of the few survivors. Kusanagi read up the survivors. He was ready to read up the people who were assigned to investigate the case.  
  
"Chun-Li Xiang..."  
  
Kusanagi was very familiar with her. She currently works as an Interpol agent who's last assignment was to track down and apprehend the leader of Shadowlaw, M. Bison. M. Bison murdered Chun-Li's father.  
  
"William Guile..."  
  
Guile was in the military special operations group. Working along with Chun-Li so many times, Guile was brought along onto this mission.  
  
"Charlie Nash..."  
  
Charlie is Guile's friend and partner. He too worked along with Chun-Li Xiang. So it was appropriate and helpful to bring Charlie along in this case.  
  
"Captain Sawada...."  
  
Guile's friend in the UN. Sawada works on the case representing the United Nations. Based on Guile's reccomendation, Sawada was dealt in on this assignment.  
  
"Rolento Schugerg..."  
  
Rolento was a former member of the Mad Gears. Before that, Rolento was a foreign military officer. Now reformed, he works with Guile and the others.  
  
"Agent Eagle..."  
  
Agent Eagle was a former bouncer turned government agent. He fought in the first street fighter tournament only to be defeated by Ryu Hoshi. Based on Chun-Li's request, he was brought into the case. He represents the British Secret Service.  
  
"Cammy White..."  
  
Cammy White was once one of M. Bison's dolls after she was abducted at such an early age. Now, she works for MI-6's Delta Red division. She has worked with Chun-Li, Guile, Eagle, and Charlie. It was natural that she would be brought into this mission.  
  
"Mary Ryan..."  
  
A private investigator in Southtown. Kusanagi was very familiar with that area. He also knew that Mary was the fiance of Terry Bogard.  
  
"Kevin Rian..."  
  
A SWAT officer in Second Southtown. Kevin Rian is an accomplished martial artist and SWAT operative. His skills landed him a position on this current case.  
  
"Heidern..."  
  
Heidern is the current leader of the Ikari mercenary force. He was requested by Colonel William Guile to join in on the case.  
  
"Leona Heidern..."  
  
Member ofthe Ikaris and Heidern's adopted daughter. Kusanagi knew that Leona carried the Orochi blood inside her.  
  
"Ralf Jones..."  
  
A lieutenant in Heidern's Ikari forces. Along with Heidern joining the case, both Ralf Jones and Clark Steel joined up as well.  
  
"Whip..."  
  
Whip is another member of the Ikaris. One of the newest members that is. She carries around a whip and is highly proficient in it.  
  
"Clark Steel..."  
  
Same thing for Ralf Jones.  
  
"Seth, Vanessa, Ramon, Maxima, and Lin..."  
  
The five of them were currently working for the United States government to uncover Umbrella's conspiracy. Maxima used to be a NESTS operative. Both Seth and Vanessa were given Zero's genetic code. Lin was a ninja from a mysterious Chinese clan of assassins. Ramon was a lucidor wrestler.  
  
"Hon Fu..."  
  
Hon Fu is a Hong Kong police officer who was on the trail of Ryuji Yamazaki. Currently, he is working on this same case as well.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of people..." Kusanagi said to himself. Leaning back, he took a sip of that Criss. It tasted so good when it hit his lips. This was really a long day's work. Tomorrow, he would have to leave for Osaka, Japan. His train of thought processing was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.  
  
"Who the hell is it?" Kusanagi asked himself.  
  
Slowly rising from his desk, Kusanagi steadily walked to the door with the glass of Criss in his left hand taking small sips. Opening the door, Kusanagi stepped back to see Veronica standing there. She was dressed like she was going somewhere.  
  
"Veronica" Kusanagi said a bit shocked.  
  
"Oh hey, am I interrupting?" Veronica asked.  
  
"No, not at all. Like to come in?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you" Veronica said in a very soft voice. She stepped inside as Kusanagi closed the door behind her.  
  
"What's up?" Kusanagi asked taking another sip of Criss.  
  
"I was at a get together with the firm... I was surprised that you didn't show" she said to him.  
  
"I'm not into that type of stuff" Kusanagi said placing the wine glass on the counter.  
  
"I see... Powell told me about your origins..." Veronica said.  
  
"Oh?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Yeah..." she replied.  
  
"Did he tell you everything?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Yes... You were once trained and programmed to kill. But you're not. You're human now..." Veronica said.  
  
"I'm still a machine. I will always be a machine..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"You're human to us... You're human to me" Veronica added.  
  
"..."  
  
"I came to give you this... Fraiser had some people working for this computer company in California made this for you..." she said pulling a CD from her purse.  
  
"What's this?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Diagnostic... DNA scans of every fighter participating in this year's tournament... World dossier scanner... Wireless hi-speed internet booster... The works" Veronica said.  
  
"Wow, they really done the works" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Powell wants you to enter the battle royale..." Veronica added.  
  
"W-what?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"He said it will get you closer in your case. Plus, you could have your fight against Kyo" Veronica continued.  
  
"I gotta thank him for this..." Kusanagi replied.  
  
"Powell wanted me to be the direct contact between you and the firm... So, you'll be talking to me most of the time" Veronica said with a smile.  
  
"Hearing your voice makes any day pleasant" Kusanagi said as he laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I gotta get going. Have to set up communications. Oh, and kick some major ass while you're at it" Veronica said as she left.  
  
"Hey, it's what I'm good at, brother" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I say that a lot" Kusanagi replied.  
  
"I'll bet you do" Veronica said as Kusanagi opened the door for her.  
  
"It's a habit of mine..." Kusanagi added.  
  
"Yeah, I keep hearing you say 'Hallelujah Brother. You have just met your maker" Veronica added making quotes over that one specific phrase of Kusanagi's.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You have a long day, tomorrow" she said stepping out from Kusanagi's apartment.  
  
"Where are my stops on the flight?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Powell said you'll stop at JFK Airport in New York City. You'll fly non- stop to London, England... You'll take the Chanel to Paris, France. You'll take the train into Germany and into Moscow, Russia. From there, you'll take your flight to Hong Kong. Aftewards, you'll take a boat to Japan. At the dock, you'll take the bullet train to Osaka" she said.  
  
"I see..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"Talk to you later then" Veronica said as she walked off.  
  
"Yeah, see ya later" Kusanagi said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	75. Prefight Downtime

Pre-Fight Downtime  
  
Private Area  
  
The private areas of the stadium were packed with all these different fighters. Downtime to relax and clear the senses before the matches. Everybody had their concerns of Umbrella's plot. The fighters have had the displeasure of fighting the undead and some of Umbrella's other monstrosities. But, it didn't keep them for focusing on the tournament.  
  
Guy Hinato sat alone thinking about his match against Chin Gentsai. He knew well about Chin's participation in all of those King of Fighters tournaments. Chin Gentsai was part of and leader of the Psycho Soldiers team that consisted of Athena Asimiya and Sie Kensou. He was well aware of their recent addition to the team, a young boy named Bao.  
  
He was aware of the fact of them fighting against Rugal Bernstein during the early KOF tournaments. Guy was also aware of the Orochi. The ninja read up on how they fought against the NESTS Cartel. This was Chin's first time fighting in this Millennium Match. However, this was Guy's first time fighting in it also.  
  
Athena Asimiya was a one year veteran of this tournament. Guy has been through a lot as well. His train of thought was interrupted by the presence of four people.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" the man asked as he approached closer to Guy.  
  
"Huh?" Guy asked as he looked up. He was a taken back by the appearance of Chin Gentsai who stood there.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." Chin said.  
  
"Oh no, it's okay" Guy said taking a deep sigh.  
  
"Hmmmm, Guy Hinato the master of Bushin Nin-Jitsu" Chin replied.  
  
"You heard of me?" Guy asked with slight astonishment.  
  
Chin laughed some at that comment. "Oh, young man... Who hasn't?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Word travels fast. We've heard all about you, Guy Hinato... You saved Metro City twice. One time from the Mad Gears and another time from the Skull Cross. You even fought against Shadowlaw and its leader, M. Bison" he explained.  
  
Guy didn't even realize that he was that well known. It was true. He helped save Metro City with Cody Onahan and Mike Haggar. They fought and defeated the leader of the Mad Gears, Belger.  
  
He even joined Ryu Hoshi and the others in combatting the forces of Shadowlaw. Guy even became a target of M. Bison, himself. M. Bison was the threat that would really bring out the style of Bushin.  
  
"Honor to meet you" Guy said extending his hand to Chin Gentsai.  
  
"Pleasure is mine" Chin replied back returning Guy's handshake. "It will be a pleasure fighting you."  
  
"I'm honored to have a match with you" Guy said.  
  
"Remember, don't hold back anything" Chin said to Guy.  
  
"I won't" Guy said.  
  
"I hope so. I'll be able to tell" Chin said to Guy. Guy nodded as he looked at the very man he would fight in the tournament.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" Athena said extending her hand.  
  
"You too" Guy said shaking Athena's hand.  
  
"I'm Athena Asimiya" she said.  
  
"The pop singer?" Guy asked.  
  
"Yup" she replied back to Guy.  
  
"I'm Sie Kensou" Sie said to Guy.  
  
"Hey" Guy said back as he faced Sie.  
  
"I'll leave you to your thinking" Chin said as the four of them walked off.  
  
Guy sat there to his thinking. Master Zeku would be watching the match from his television in Metro City. This would be Guy Hinato's first time fighting in the Millennium Tournament.  
  
Everybody would be watching him. Guy had to get in the right train of thought. Not only would Master Zeku would be expecting Guy to give it his all, but Chin Gentsai would be expecting the same thing as well. This was a tournament. He would have to reveal the shadow of Bushin soon.  
  
He remembered that when a threat to the world arises, so will the shadow of Bushin. The first threat was M. Bison. Now, the next threat would be the Umbrella Corporation. This scientific and corporate might of Umbrella would combat against the shadow of Bushin-Ryu Nin-Jitsu.  
  
Guy would once again reveal the true form of the Bushin ninja when he has to combat Umbrella's monstrosities again. A dark form of horror of terror was overshadowing the young Bushin fighter.  
  
"Hey Guy" said Maki as she approached.  
  
"Maki, what's up?" Guy asked.  
  
"Just came to wish you luck."  
  
"Thanks..." Guy replied.  
  
"So, have you proposed to her yet?" she asked.  
  
"Um, I'm still waiting for the right moment" Guy added.  
  
"Why don't you do it at the very end of the tournament?" Maki offered.  
  
"Why during the end?" he asked.  
  
"Big celebration" Maki said.  
  
"I'll think about it..." Guy said to her.  
  
After joining Ryu and the others, Guy Hinato returned to Metro City to help Mike Haggar take on the newly formed Skull Cross gang.  
  
Rolento sat at another area with his former Mad Gears members. Sitting with him were Sodom, Damnd, Poison Kiss, El Gado, and Hugo Andore. The group reminisced upon their bad pasts.  
  
"Whoa, never realized that you were doing that type of stuff now" Hugo said to Rolento.  
  
"Yeah..." Rolento said back.  
  
"How does it feel to be fighting the undead and other freaks?" Poison asked.  
  
"Feels like the Grim Reaper is following right behind me" Rolento replied to her question.  
  
"I feel ya, mon" Damnd replied.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Rolento asked facing Damnd.  
  
"I have my own café. DeeJay comes over to promote it. Good for business" Damnd replied.  
  
"I heard about that" Rolento said.  
  
"Ya, business is booming. Thought I'd enter the battle royale..." Damnd added.  
  
"Yeah, gonna be the biggest event..." Rolento commented.  
  
"Let us know if you need anything. We got your back" Damnd said.  
  
"I will, thanks" Rolento said.  
  
"We've been together through thick and thin" Sodom said placing his arm around Rolento's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah" Hugo said.  
  
"Not to mention the two of us fighting zombies and a very big monster. And living to tell about it" Sodom added with laughter.  
  
"Yeah... Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the last time we'll be dealing with them?" Rolento asked regarding Sodom's statement.  
  
"What do you expect? Umbrella is like Shadowlaw... Instead, they use freaks and zombies" Sodom replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Rolento said.  
  
"We got your back, even if it means fighting with zombies, eh..." Damnd said to him. The group laughed it off to much of Rolento's dismay. The grim reality would come very soon.  
  
"Buck up, Rolent" Poison Kiss said.  
  
"I'll try..." Rolento said with a deep sigh.  
  
Meanwhile, Balrog sat with Sagat. Balrog would be having his match against Mickey Rodgers. Mickey has improved his fighting skills greatly within the last few years after his defeat by Ryo Sakazaki.  
  
Balrog was deeply contemplating his options. The one he had just chosen was to desert Shadowlaw and help put an end to M. Bison. But there were other concerns, Balrog had lost his family to the Raccoon City incident. Balrog didn't get to make peace with them. Umbrella had robbed him of his chance of doing so.  
  
What he really wanted to do was to go back into professional boxing and to train a new generation of professional boxers. Balrog was one of the best boxers out there in the world. He curses himself for ever joining M. Bison and the forces of Shadowlaw. His main concern right now was to help take out the Umbrella Corporation. Balrog's instructions were to take out Barry Burton.  
  
Shadowlaw had made an agreement with the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. Nicholai Ginoveaf was that representative. He had survived and took the only remaining helicopter those four years back. Taking the helicopter and flying away, he left Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliviera behind to die.  
  
Balrog had a bad feeling about this tournament. Along with other fighters, they would quickly starting to become aware of Umbrella's doings. Umbrella would face a new threat under the guise of numerous street fighters, martial artists, and world warriors. They strong fighters would be a much greater threat than that of Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and other survivors of Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City.  
  
He was through working for M. Bison. M. Bison was growing mad with power. Sooner or later, M. Bison would kill them all. This was the time that Balrog would leave Shadowlaw. He would seek redemption for his past deeds and reform into a hero.  
  
Sagat felt the same way. All he wants is his rematch against the Japanese warrior who beat him, Ryu Hoshi. But, his hopes for a rematch were twisted by the one known as M. Bison. M. Bison didn't care about rematches. All he wanted was power. He wanted to recruit all martial artists into his personal army.  
  
He had also defeated and killed the father of Dan Hibiki, Go Hibiki. Not wanting Dan to follow in the murderous footsteps, Sagat allowed him to win the fight. With the satisfaction, Dan Hibiki was able to go on with his life.  
  
The main concern was leaving Shadowlaw. All he really wanted was his rematch against Ryu Hoshi. Sagat would relive his title as the 'King of Muay Thai'. Sagat also had a bad feeling about this. He sympathized with Balrog. Sagat was aware of the evil presence that the Umbrella Corporation had around itself.  
  
Sagat's new goal would be to help take out the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. Hopefully, he would have his rematch against Ryu Hoshi later on. An honorable rematch, that is.  
  
At another section, Billy Coen under the guise of Ko Villhem sat with his tag-team partner, the man known as Skull-o-mania. Skull-o-mania was a former Japanese salesman turned superhero. After doing this for a charity function, Skull found his true purpose in life. He was to be a superhero and combat evil.  
  
Skull would be combating a great evil soon. Billy Coen could remember that horrible night at that mansion that belonged to Dr. James Marcus. The first time he met Rebecca Chambers. Billy Coen was declared dead. Moving on, Billy lived as Ko Villhem for the rest of his life.  
  
Billy Coen had turned into a strong martial artist and a formidable fighter. His speed and agility has increased. That didn't detract from Billy's ability to be a highly trained killer. He would have to get to know Skull-o-mania because these two will be paired up throughout the tag- team matches of the tournament.  
  
"So, ready for those matches?" Skull asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Billy/Ko replied.  
  
Their matches would come soon. Right now, Billy was thinking about the dreaded Umbrella Corporation that was slowly infiltrating its way into this Millennium Tournament. All these fighters would make the perfect guinea pigs against their genetic creations.  
  
Charlie Nash saw Billy Coen sit there. But Charlie was concentrating on his match against John Crawley. He was one of the United States Army's best fighters. Charlie is a former United States Martial Arts champion. His friend Guile was 'King of the Air Force'.  
  
Charlie and Guile went through a whole lot. They were even shot down in Southeast Asia and forced to escape from M. Bison's forces.  
  
"Wait, you ran into Kusanagi?" Benimaru asked.  
  
"Yeah, in the flesh and metal..." Kyo replied back.  
  
"What he do?" Shingo asked.  
  
"He didn't do anything. He just drove off... It seemed that he made a complete 180" Kyo replied back.  
  
Kyo looked back to when he met the next clone created by NESTS, Kusanagi. Kusanagi's main intent was to kill him. However, it all changed mysteriously. It seemed that Kusanagi was slicker and more suave looking nowadays.  
  
Kusanagi proved to be formidable opponent. However, Kusanagi reformed dramatically and now serves as one of the highest paid private investigators in all of Canada. Kyo Kusanagi however, was still a highschool student at the age of 20. He wasn't a person who liked hard work.  
  
The four of them sat back and talked about that time and the previous times at the King of Fighters tournament.  
  
Remy sat in solitude at another table. He remembered yesterday where he ran into Dr. James Marcus and his virus infected leeches. There was a dark aura emanating from that mysterious robed man. Remy could feel it. This wouldn't be the last time those two would meet. First time they met, Remy almost lost his life.  
  
Strider Hiryu sat in his own area. He had a feeling that he was being drawn to Umbrella. Alexia Ashford was keeping her eye on Strider Hiryu. Few days ago, Strider Hiryu fought on and destroyed Rockfort Island. All the data for Umbrella's future projects were gone.  
  
They would soon meet with each other in mortal combat. Strider Hiryu also wanted his rematch against Strider Hien. He could also remember the artificially cloned Ton-Poohs.  
  
Ken's VIP Room  
  
The group were joined by Cindy Lennox, David King, George Hamilton, Jim Chapman, Mark Wilkins, Yoko Suzuki, and Kevin Ryman. Hearing a call from Chris Redfield, they all received tickets courtesy of Ken Masters.  
  
"Whoa, this is so cool" Jim said looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah..." David said taking a sip of water. Due to his violent past, David turned away from alcohol.  
  
"So, Umbrella plans to infiltrate this tournament?" Kevin Ryman asked.  
  
"They're doing it right now; but, they're doing it slowly" Leon replied.  
  
"That doesn't sound pleasant" Mark said.  
  
"We did spread the word to the other fighters" Jill said.  
  
"How many of them joined the cause?" Cindy asked.  
  
"A lot and even more" Jill replied.  
  
"That's great... Umbrella won't stand a chance" Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah, but Umbrella will target all of those fighters" Jill added.  
  
"Yeah..." George said.  
  
"What's going to happen next?" Mark asked.  
  
"We have to plan something..." Claire said facing Chris.  
  
"We'll think of something, tonight..." Chris replied facing the group.  
  
This was something big. They would have to stop Umbrella's infiltration of this Millennium Tournament. Wesker was still in the picture. But they didn't know what role he had yet to play in all of this.  
  
HCF HQ  
  
Wesker sat in a dark room as he gave off a maniacal laugh. His Fallen Stars group has formed and is slowly growing. Soon, he would get his revenge on the STARS and their allies.  
  
Most importantly, Wesker would find a way to destroy the fighting spirits of everybody. Secretly, Albert Wesker was gaining power of influence. Soon, he was get absolute power. All he needed to do was to obtain the DNA of certain fighters.  
  
He had the demon known as Setsuna who escaped the netherealm.  
  
He had the Stand wielder known as Robber Soul.  
  
He had the giant Texas ninja known as Earthquake.  
  
He had the man-beast known as Shiranui Gen-An.  
  
Wesker had just obtained Zato-1/Eddie.  
  
Wesker had also just obtained Mukuro.  
  
Wesker had also obtained Deku.  
  
Slowly, Wesker's own group would rise to power...  
  
Alleyway  
  
"Uhhhhhh..." said Oyu as she slowly got up.  
  
"Where are we...?" Samanosuke Akechi asked slowly getting up from his place.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know" replied Ekei.  
  
They were in an unknown land. What they didn't know was that they have been hurled several centuries into the future. Reasons for being here were totally unknown.  
  
"There has to be a reason that we were brought here..." Jubei said.  
  
"I'd like to find that one out as soon as possible" Kaede added.  
  
"I feel a strange aura emanating..." Samanosuke said to the group.  
  
Another Alleyway  
  
"Ugggghhhhh... Sieg, where are we?" asked Arcia Rinslet.  
  
"How should I know?" Sieg asked.  
  
These two were from the far future. For some reason, they were hurled many millennia into the past. Sieg could feel an evil aura around this city. Something so drastic that he would be called into the past for this.  
  
The forces of evil were slowly gathering. But none of them would compare to what would be in store for the future...  
  
"When I do good, I feel good; when I do bad, I feel bad." – Abraham Lincoln.  
  
"A man's ethical behavior should be based effectually on sympathy, education, and social ties; no religious basis is necessary. Man would indeed be in a poor way if he had to be restrained by fear of punishment and hope of reward after death."- Albert Einstein. "The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing." – Albert Einstein. "How is one to live a moral and compassionate existence when one is fully aware of the blood, the horror inherent in life, when one finds darkness not only in one's culture but within oneself? If there is a stage at which an individual life becomes truly adult, it must be when one grasps the irony in its unfolding and accepts responsibility for a life lived in the midst of such paradox. One must live in the middle of contradiction, because if all contradiction were eliminated at once life would collapse. There are simply no answers to some of the great pressing questions. You continue to live them out, making your life a worthy expression of leaning into the light." – Barry Lopez. "Science may have found a cure for most evils; but it has found no remedy for the worst of them all -- the apathy of human beings." – Helen Keller. "He who does not punish evil, commands it to be done." – Leonardo Da Vinci. (a/n- Anyway, this is the end of this chapter. More exciting chapters will come soon. I'm still doing votes on which fighters should win the matches. To leave a vote, leave a review on who you want to win the match. First, I have the singles matches. The first matches will be Guy Hinato vs. Chin Gentsai, next is Charlie Nash vs. John Crawley, and then the last match will be Balrog vs. Mickey Rodgers.) 


	76. Bonus Chapter 14 Stand for a Stand A Jo

Stand for a Stand - A Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Jotaro Kujo sat there in his prison cell at the jail in the Tokyo Police Department. He sat there silently thinking he was possessed by a demon. Several inmates have been injured so far. The other inmates kept their distance away from Jotaro in fear of being severely injured.  
  
"Hey, you have visitors..." the guard said approaching Jotaro's cell.  
  
Three figures approached the jail cell. One was Holley, Jotaro's mother. With her was Joseph Joestar, Holley's mother and Jotaro's grandfather. The third figure was Joseph Joestar's friend and associate Muhammad Avdol.  
  
"Hmph..." Jotaro replied turning away.  
  
"Jotaro" said Holley, Jotaro's mother who approached the cell.  
  
"I can feel something evil inside of me. It must have happened recently..." Jotaro said to his mother.  
  
In all desperation, Holley called her father who was currently residing in New York to come to Japan in order to get Jotaro out of jail. It was Jotaro who chose to lock himself up in a jail cell. Approaching the the steel bars, Jotaro managed to take the gun away from the guard.  
  
"What the?!" the guard asked looking at his empty holster.  
  
"Jotaro!" Holley shouted looking at Jotaro holding the gun to his own head.  
  
Jotaro pulled the trigger. Normally, he would've blown his own brains out across the wall. They were taken back by the image of a large green figure holding the bullet head that was an inch away from Jotaro's temple. Jotaro could kill himself, even if he tried.  
  
"Jotaro, what are you doing?! Get out of there! You can come home with me!" Joseph shouted.  
  
"No!!!" Jotaro shouted back turning his back to them.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Joseph shouted.  
  
"Leave me alone!! I don't need you!!" Jotaro shouted in return.  
  
Joseph took a deep sigh as he faced his friend, Avdol. He knew what needed to be done. Avdol had the same presence that Jotaro had.  
  
"Fine... I see..." Joseph said and continued on facing to Avdol, "Avdol, it's your turn to convince him."  
  
"Mr. Joestar, I must apologize... However, you have forced me to handle this in a physical manner..." Avdol replied to Joseph facing him.  
  
"Whatever. Stop your talking and take some action! Get him out of there!" Joseph said to Avdol.  
  
"Very well..." Avdol said.  
  
"Magician's Red!!!" he yelled.  
  
At that moment, a figure of flames materialized right behind Avdol. It had a body of a human-like creature, but it had the head like a phoenix. The figure punched the bars a few times causing them to break and fall from it's place. They were no longer keeping Jotaro inside anymore. Jotaro rose to his feet quickly enraged by the actions of Joseph Joestar and Avdol.  
  
"Why you..." Jotaro replied.  
  
Immediately, that same green figure materialized behind Jotaro Kujo. Seemed that a big battle was going to be fought. It would be between Jotaro Kujo and Muhammad Avdol.  
  
"What's going on?" Holley asked.  
  
"Just stay behind me, Holley" Joseph said to his daughter.  
  
"Rope of Fire!!!" Avdol yelled as Magician's Red shot forth a rope of fire that wrapped around Jotaro and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"Can't...breath..." Jotaro said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Ora Ora Ora!!!" yelled the green entity that attacked the fiery entity behind Avdol. It threw several fast and powerful punches. The thing kept punching repeatedly and repeatedly.  
  
Avdol stood there calmly as the entity known as Magician's Red held it's forearms outward and blocked against those attacks coming from the entity that was closely behind Jotaro. The flames from Magician's Red started to generate heat inside the jail cells.  
  
"W-what the hell is that?" asked one of the prisoners. They crept back into the end of the jail cell cowering in fear.  
  
"Amazing..." Joseph said looking at his grandson.  
  
Avdol then summoned his Magician's Red to execute his Crossfire Hurricane attack that launched a flaming Aknh right at Jotaro's direction. Quickly, the green entity slammed its fists down on the hard ground sending chunks of the ground upwards in the air to cancel out the projectile.  
  
This was a very intense moment for everyone. These two powerful entities were duking it out in the jail cell. If nobody would stop them, then this whole area would crack and crumble.  
  
"Ora Ora Ora!!!" the thing yelled.  
  
"Fire Aura!" Avdol yelled ordering Magician's Red to execute a flaming uppercut that canceled out Jotaro's apparent attacks.  
  
The two entities were duking it out with each other. Avdol stood there with a sweat running down the side of his face. It was putting a slight mental strain on him. The two of them stood there as those entities did the fighting. This was a truly amazing fight. They were using mental projections to take each other on.  
  
"Maha Ora!" the thing yelled as it threw a heavy punch.  
  
Quickly, Magician's Red quickly grabbed the fist. It then executed the Jigoku no Gouka setting the entity on fire.  
  
"Ora Ora Ora!!!" the thing yelled throwing fast punches to fan the flames away. Quickly, it ripped two bars from the steel cage and lunged right at Avdol.  
  
"That's enough!" ordered Joseph.  
  
Immediately, Avdol stopped in his tracks as Magician's Red dissipated into nothing. At that same time, the green warrior looking entity stopped as it dissipated and dropping the steel bars onto the hard ground. Avdol then turned to face Joseph.  
  
"My job here is done, Mr. Joestar" Avdol said.  
  
"Hmph..." Jotaro said.  
  
"Well, I got your grandson out..."  
  
"Hrmph! So it would seem..."  
  
"Consider yourself lucky. I meant to send you to the hospital. However, you are more powerful than I expected" Avdol said slightly facing Jotaro.  
  
"I was about to impale you with those bars..." Jotaro replied smugly.  
  
"It only appears so... I could've melted them easily. Afterall, it's metal..." Avdol said.  
  
"Thanks to you, I'm a free man!" Jotaro said.  
  
"Listen to me, Avdol has the same abilities as yours. You didn't need to lock yourself up..." Joseph said. "You possess something that we have known as a Stand" he added.  
  
"Stand?" Jotaro asked.  
  
"Yes, I too have a Stand... The Hermit Purple..." Joseph Joestar said as purple vines came out from his arms.  
  
"Oh, you've finally come out" Holley said hugging her son.  
  
"You are annoying, woman..." Jotaro said with a rude but calm attitude towards his mother.  
  
"Yes" Holley replied with laughter.  
  
"Hey! You can't call your mom woman!" Joseph shouted at his grandson. He then faced his own daughter, "And Holley don't laugh after he calls you woman."  
  
"Grandpa, I have a question. There is something I don't understand. How did you know about my evil spirit....? I mean Stand. I don't get that" Jotaro stated to his grandfather.  
  
"All right. That is why I came here from New York in the first place. However, to explain this I have to go back to the beginning. This has something to do with the Joestar family." Joseph took out some pictures from his pocket and gave them to Jotaro.  
  
"Take a look at these pictures first" Joseph added to his grandson.  
  
Jotaro took a look at the first picture that was a ship. The next picture he saw was of a thick metal box with the name of 'Dio' inscribed on it.  
  
"What's these pictures about?" asked Jotaro facing his grandfather once again.  
  
"About four years ago, that iron box was discovered in the Atlantic Ocean close to the coast of Africa. I have possesion of that box now. The thick box is a coffin of about a hundred years. I found that the coffin was onboard a ship that had an accident, which your great great grandfather...and my grandfather was on" Joseph explained.  
  
"I see..." Jotaro replied.  
  
Joseph continued with his explanation, "when we found the box, it was already empty. But I know what's inside. Avdol and I are tracking that guy down."  
  
"Hold on...that guy? Calling it a guy like it's a human. It's something that came out of an iron box that's been sitting at the botoom of the sea for a hundred years; why did you call it a guy?" Jotaro asked out of curiousity.  
  
"That guy is pure evil. His name is Dio. He has been sleeping for a century and is now awake, and it's our destiny to fight him!" Joseph exclaimed.  
  
Kujo House  
  
Holley, Jotaro, Joseph Joestar, and Avdol sat in a shrine like area of their home. Holley was British with American citizenship. Her husband was a Japanese musician on tour at the moment. Joseph Joestar was explaining to Jotaro about the situation of his Stand.  
  
"You have a Stand..."Joseph said to Jotaro.  
  
"I will name your stand the Star Platinum..." Avdol said taking out one of his tarot cards.  
  
Jotaro remained silent as his grandfather continued to explain the situation. Them gaining Stands were caused by one person, Dio Brando.  
  
During the late nineteenth century, Dio Brando was adopted into the Joestar estate. He was a devious and rotten bastard at that. All he wanted to do was take out the true heir and Joseph's grandfather, Jonathan Joestar. Dio was the son of an abusive drunk.  
  
By a stone mask forged by the Aztecs, Dio Brando became a vampire and killed Jonathan Joestar's father. Jonathan was taught the martial arts by an Italian man with a top hat named Zapelli. He was taught how to wield the force known as Hamon.  
  
It would be passed down to his son, Joseph. Jonathan managed to defeat and decapitate Dio. During a honeymoon cruise, it all went to hell. Dio's head sprung back to life. Both Dio and Jonathan sank to a watery grave as the ship sank. Dio was placed in a coffin for the longest time. He managed to sever Jonathan's head from the rest of his body.  
  
Dio took over the body of Jonathan Joestar. Joseph sat there explaining about Dio Brando. His coffin was recently salvaged about four years ago. It was empty. All they got was a picture of Dio's backside. Joseph and Holley revealed their bare shoulders to reveal a star shaped birthmark. It was the birthmark of the Joestar bloodline.  
  
Jotaro too had that birthmark. Unfortunately, Dio had it as well. Dio didn't have full control of Jonathan Joestar's body. Using the Hermit Purple Stand, Joseph smashed the camera as it spat out a photo. It was that same picture. He showed it to Jotaro.  
  
Strangely, Jotaro's Stand could see something in the background. A tiny spec on the far wall. With pencil and pad, the Star Platinum came to life. With sheer speed and precision, the Stand drew a picture of a beetle.  
  
"A bug..." Joseph said.  
  
"Indeed..." Avdol added.  
  
"We'll have the university look over this as soon as possible..." Joseph said.  
  
Apparently Dio Brando had formed his own Stand. In turn, it triggered living descendents of the bloodline to have their Stands activated. Jotaro sat there looking out at the peaceful skies. This was all sudden to him.  
  
Jotaro was just a normal eighteen year old highschool student who normally got into fights and won. Now he was possessed with a Stand. It was all because of that man known as Dio Brando. It would take awhile before the university called back with the results.  
  
In another area, Joseph and Avdol sat peacefully over a cup of Indian tea. They were discussing what had happened during the last few months.  
  
"I guess it's time to settle the score" Joseph Joestar said to his friend.  
  
"Indeed..." Avdol replied.  
  
"I perfectly remember what befell my own grandfather..." Joseph said.  
  
"I can imagine..." Avdol added.  
  
"It was because of Dio's resurrection that we have these Stands..." Joseph stated.  
  
Avdol could perfectly remember running into Dio Brando. It was about four months ago in Cairo, Egypt. Dio Brando had just taken up residency at a mansion in the city. The was the first time that Avdol had ever felt absolute fear in his heart.  
  
"It makes me think of four years ago..." Avdol said to Joseph.  
  
"You saw Dio, didn't you?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I did..." Avdol said.  
  
Avdol sat back thinking about his encounter with the man known as Dio Brando. After fighting Dio, Avdol escaped to get as far away as he could.  
  
"We can't go after Dio, yet..." Joseph stated to Avdol.  
  
"He might not be in Egypt anymore..."  
  
"Only time will tell" Joseph said.  
  
"Time is the one resource we're running out of..." Avdol added.  
  
Joseph sat back having another cup of tea as he watched the news. It wasn't surprising to see that most of the world do not know what a Stand was. The Stand and the user are linked together. If the Stand was destroyed, the user would die. The mind would collapse. Without the mind, the body cannot function. It cannot function without a mind.  
  
The same goes for the user. If the user dies, the Stand is destroyed. The mind cannot function without a vessel. The vessel will have to be living or functioning. Without it, the Stand will cease to exist. The Stand is controlled by the wielder's mind. Stand users usually have a strong fighting spirit and a strong mind.  
  
The phone started to ring as both Joseph and Avdol faced each other. Quickly, Joseph Joestar grabbed the phone and answered.  
  
"Hello?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Mr. Joestar?" asked the man on the line.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"This is the university... We have the results of that bug."  
  
"You do?" Joseph asked.  
  
"It's a type of bug that's only found in Egypt" the man replied.  
  
"Thank you, you've done a good job" Joseph said as he hung up.  
  
"What was it?" Avdol asked.  
  
"It was the university. The bug is in Egypt."  
  
"So, it's on?" Avdol asked.  
  
"Yeah, we'll leave in about two days..." Joseph Joestar replied to his friend.  
  
Joseph took another good look at the picture of Dio. Everything below the neck belonged to Jonathan Joestar. Dio severed Jonathan's head and took over the body. The Joestars had the sleeping Stand abilities. It was all triggered by that invisible rope that bind the Joestars together. The body activated their Stands as a signal that it's trying to fight Dio's control.  
  
Street  
  
"Hey, it's Jotaro" said a female student as she approached Jotaro Kujo.  
  
Jotaro walked down the street minding his own business. He was content with what has been happening. It seemed that his great great grandfather is calling for their help. A whole lot of things drifted through his mind. A person that Jonathan Joestar supposedly killed is back to life. Dio has spent the last four years to regenerate and to regain his strength and power.  
  
Because of this, Jotaro has been dragged into the family's dark legacy. Dio was getting stronger by the day. They would have to act fast.  
  
"Jotaro, you haven't been in school for four days" said a second student.  
  
"What have you been doing then?" asked the third student.  
  
The girls started to argue when one of them wrapped her arm around Jotaro's. They tried to fight each other off. This seemed to annoy Jotaro to some extent.  
  
"Shut up, you are so annoying!" Jotaro calmly exclaimed. Adjusting his blue hat, he walked off. The girls were glad that he talked to them.  
  
A young man around the same age of Jotaro Kujo could be seen drawing. Taking his time, he drew a portrait of Jotaro. The artist had on a green school uniform. He seemed calm and content. Keeping an eye on Jotaro walking down the steps in a casual manner. With his pencil, the young student drew a line across Jotaro's knee on the portrait.  
  
Surprisingly, Jotaro's left knee started to bleed making him launch off the ground going airborne. Immediately, he falls to the bottom of the steps. The female students watching Jotaro all start to scream. Slowly pushing himself up, Jotaro stepped up to his feet. He could feel a slicing pain on his left knee. Jotaro is somewhat shocked as he looked down.  
  
"My knee..."  
  
Moving some, Jotaro fell the pain shoot to his knee again. He fell forward and continued to fall down the steps. The women started to scream in fear. Quickly, Jotaro noticed a tree branch. Star Platinum emerged and grabbed the branch breaking Jotaro's fall.  
  
"My knee was cut?" Jotaro asked himself. He was thinking about how it was cut. At first he thought it was the branches. But, it couldn't be that. Jotaro thought he made a mis-step. He wondered why.  
  
"Are you okay, Jotaro? Tomorrow, we'll take care of the steps for you. If you fell any further, you'd hit a stone post" another female student said to him.  
  
That young artist could be seen walking down the steps. Calmly, he offers Jotaro his hankerchief. Afterwards he asked, "are you alright?"  
  
"Uh...nothing too serious..." Jotaro replied as he saw the young student walk off.  
  
"Hold it" Jotaro added as the student stopped to turn his head.  
  
"Thanks. I've never seen you here before, are you from our school?" he asked.  
  
"Noriaki Kakyoin. I just transferred, nice to meet you" the young man replied revealing his name to Jotaro. He turned his face away and continued to walk off.  
  
"His name is Kakyoin" said another student.  
  
"He doesn't look bad..." replied another student.  
  
"I still like Jotaro more" said another female student.  
  
Limping off, Jotaro headed to the medical room in the school to have his knee looked at. The left pant leg was beginning to be soaked in his own blood. He had to get it bandaged up as soon as possible.  
  
"He obviously doesn't know how to use his Stand" Kakyoin said to himself.  
  
Medical Room  
  
The nurse was shocked to see Jotaro entering with a cut knee. Other students were shocked to see that as well. Jotaro Kujo had the reputation of being the toughest in the school. He always one his fights without suffering a single scratch.  
  
"Jotaro! Did you fight and get an injury?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Have you ever seen Jotaro injured in a fight?" asked one student.  
  
"That's impossible" said another student.  
  
"Good point. Then I believe you fell..." the nurse replied as she took out a pair of scissors.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Jotaro asked taking a close look at the scissors.  
  
"Cut open your pants" the nurse calmly said to Jotaro.  
  
"Don't joke around like that. These pants are expensive" Jotaro replied.  
  
The nurse laughed at Jotaro's remark. "Haha, didn't think you were that cheap. Fine then while you take your pants off" the nurse said to Jotaro, facing the other two students she added "I'll take the temperature for you two, to see that you guys are just faking the fever."  
  
"I am really sick, just let us go home" said the student.  
  
The hankerchief fell out of Jotaro's pocket. It was the one that Kakyoin gave to him earlier. Slowly, Jotaro picked up and read what was written inside.  
  
"Today I am gonna take your life with my Stand. Kakyoin" said the writing on the hankerchief.  
  
"Kakyoin?!" Jotaro asked astonishingly.  
  
"What are you doing?!" exclaimed another student.  
  
Quickly, Jotaro turned around to see the nurse shaking her pen as she spilled ink everywhere. It got on her outfit while the rest got on her floor.  
  
"What am I doing? I am shaking the thermometer so it goes back to it's proper temperature" replied the nurse.  
  
"Thermometer? That's a pen!" said the student.  
  
The nurse seemed to be enraged. Jotaro took notice of something going along the floor and wrapping itself onto the leg of the nurse.  
  
"A pen? This is a pen!? Does this look like a pen?! You are just a bunch of dumb kids! You think this is a pen? Take a real good..." the nurse said before jamming it through the eye of one of the students, "look at it!"  
  
The student screamed in pain while the other student ran out from the room. Blood was spewing everywhere.  
  
She then turned her sights to Jotaro Kujo who stood there in shock. The nurse pulled another pen out. "Jotaro, do you think this is a pen as well?" she asked. Taking the pen, she immediately tried to jab it in Jotaro's cheek.  
  
"This isn't the strength of a woman! I saw something crawling onto her. Was that a Stand? Kakyoin? Was he the one who cut my knee?" Jotaro asked. Turning around, he noticed Kakyoin sitting on the windowsill. He's playing with a puppet.  
  
"That's right" Kakyoin said to Jotaro.  
  
"You sone of a..." Jotaro said before being cut off.  
  
"My Stand is possesing the nurse, and I am controlling her. You attack my Stand, you attack her, Jotaro" Kakyoin explained.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Jotaro asked.  
  
"My Stand is 'Heirophant Green', I am the same kind of Stand user as Avdol. Even though I am human, I've already sworn my loyalty to 'that guy'. That's why I have to kill you" Kakyoin explained.  
  
The nurse stabbed even harder trying to plunge the pen through Jotaro's cheek. He could see something lurking inside the nurse's mouth. Pulling the pen out, Jotaro kisses the nurse. He bites the head of Heirophant Green and pulls it out from the nurse's mouth.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to her! Now that I've seen your Stand, it seems just like a low level Stand that only knows how to possess other people, Kakyoin" Jotaro said.  
  
"This is harder than I've expected..." Kakyoin said.  
  
"Just fight..." Jotaro said.  
  
"I will..."  
  
"Star Platinum!" Jotaro called out.  
  
"I'll kill you, Jotaro Kujo..." Kakyoin said to Jotaro.  
  
"Try it..." Jotaro said. "It's out...So this is you Stand?" Star Platinum could be seen with its hand over Heirophant Green's head. The other hand is on the neck. "Green with some line patterns on the body. Just like a shiny cantelope" Jotaro said with a laugh.  
  
"You are going to regret...pulling it out, Jotaro..." Kakyoin replied.  
  
"Just stop it, I can clearly see the shape of fingers of your Stand on your forehead. If your Stand's head crushes like a cantelope, your head is probably going to do the same as well" Jotaro said. He was about to crush the head of Kakyoin's Stand.  
  
"I'll add a little force so that you pass out, then I can take you to my grandfather. He will probably want to see you. I am interested in the guy called Dio..." Jotaro explained and then took notice of Hierophant Green placing both of its hands together. A green liquid starts to form between the palms.  
  
"What? What's this? Between his palms some green liquid is flowing out..." Jotaro added taking notice to what Kakyoin's Stand was doing.  
  
"Take my...EMERALD SPLASH!!!" shouted Kakyoin as his Stand started to stood out green emeralds in all directions.  
  
"No way!" Jotaro exclaimed as one of the emeralds nailed him in the chest. "Gyaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" He was sent flying back into the door of the medical room. Sitting up, Jotaro spits out some blood. He is shocked and astonished to see what Kakyoin's Stand is truly capable of.  
  
"Emerald Splash. The damaging energy created by my Hierophant Green has probably pierced a hole in your chest. So your internal organs should be pretty messed up now. Her's too" Kakyoin said to Jotaro who had just taken an Emerald Splash attack to the chest. At the same time, the nurse starts bleeding from her eyes, ears, and mouth. She then falls over.  
  
"What?" Jotaro asked. Quickly, he sprung to his feet holding himself in place.  
  
"I've already told you. You attack my Hierophant Green, you hurt her. My Stand has a longer range than yours, but it hates wide places. It likes to hide in something... So when you tried to remove it, it got mad. That's why it damaged her insides when it reached the trachea section. It's all your fault, Jotaro. If you would've just died, she didn't have to get injured..." Kakyoin replied with a cool tone.  
  
"Bastard..." Jotaro replied. He was struggling to keep on his feet.  
  
"You still want to stand up? It sure is pathetic. You are just like a punching bag before a boxer. You are just standing up to get knocked down..." Kakyoin replied.  
  
"Bring it..."  
  
"Oh, I will..." Kakyoin said.  
  
"How about my Tie Wrap Snake..." Kakyoin offered as his Stand moved along the ground and tied Jotaro up keeping him in place. Quickly, the young Kakyoin charged forward and attacked Jotaro with a barrage of fast Kung-Fu style kicks. Letting go, Kakyoin was still impressed to see Jotaro still standing there.  
  
"Still standing? Why not go down and die? Don't make it harder on yourself as it already is..." Kakyoin said.  
  
"I, Jotaro Kujo, have been labelled as a bad student. When I fight, I have to beat the guy so bad that some of them go to the hospital for a while. Some loser teachers who only know how to show off, after some lessons from me, don't even show up in school anymore. I often don't pay at restaurants that charges a lot for their bad food. But, even that's the case... I still know what the disgusting evil is!!!" Jotaro said as Star Platinum materialized behind him.  
  
"Interesting speech..." Kakyoin said.  
  
"Evil is those people who pray on the weak and do everything only for themselves. ESPECIALLY DOING THEM TO WOMEN! Everything you've done is exactly evil! Your Stand can't be seen by the victim... That's why I'll be judging you" said an enraged Jotaro holding his fist up slightly.  
  
"You are wrong. Evil is the losers... Justice is the winners... When you can get the job done, the process does not matter. The losers are the evil ones. I'll finish you off with Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin said as he ordered his Stand to shoot off another Emerald Splash attack.  
  
"What? Losers are evil? Then, you are definitely the evil one! Star Platinum!" Jotaro called as it deflectled the emeralds that flew in his direction. Kakyoin had a shocked look on his face as his emeralds were deflected by Star Platinum.  
  
"What? Impossible, he's deflecting them?" Kakyoin asked.  
  
Quickly, Kakyoin summed up a super Emerald Splash attack sending emeralds shooting all over the place as they made holes throughout the medical room. A barrage of them flew right at Jotaro Kujo.  
  
"Ora Ora Ora!" went Star Platinum as it landed hundred of punches on Kakyoin.  
  
"THE ONE TO UPHOLD JUSTICE IS......MY STAND!!!!" Jotaro yelled out at Kakyoin.  
  
Heirophant Green hit the roof as Kakyoin fell to his knees with blood coming out all over his body. Jotaro managed to defeat a powerful Stand wielder such as Noriyaki Kakyoin.  
  
"A very...very strong Stand..." Kakyoin said.  
  
"I let my guard down and accidentally got injured. It's good that it's not a weak Stand, but apparently I am getting more violent" Jotaro said. He then faced the nurse. "She doesn't seem to be severely injured. It looks like that I've made a mess, I guess I'll skip school today."  
  
He then saw Kakyoin passed out on the floor. Bending down, Jotaro grabbed Kakyoin and placed him over his shoulder and walked off. "I have to force him to tell us about Dio..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	77. Bonus Chapter 15 Kusanagi Story Part 4

Kusanagi Story Part 4

**New York City, New York**

"Great, get to stay here for about two days..." Kusanagi said as he walked towards his rental car. He was dressed in that Japanese school uniform that Kyo once wore. With him were about three fine suits, a duffel bag, and a travel bag.

He had his internal MP3 player on tuned to Aaliyah's 'Try Again'. Apparently, he became a fan of the movie 'Romeo Must Die'. "Must go and buy some new shit." Kusanagi said to himself.

Walking down the car lot, Kusanagi travelled through and saw the more expensive cars. He stopped in his tracks and saw his rental car. His jaw dropped in astonishment. I n front of him was a furnished black H2 SUV that was fully loaded.

"Hallejulah brother, you have just met your maker..." Kusanagi said.

Slowly he approached the black H2 Hummer and placed his keys inside. Opening the back area, Kusanagi placed his luggage inside and closed the door behind.

He then opened the driver's side and stepped in.

Placing the key into the ignition, Kusanagi turned on the engines and adjusted himself into the vehicle."I need to get me one of these babies when I get back home" Kusanagi said.

"Sweet, it even has XM Satellite Radio..." he added.Adjusting the rearview mirror, Kusanagi slowly pulled back and out of the parking space.

Picking the station, Kusanagi was welcomed to Redman's 'Smash Sumptin'. Lowering the windows, Kusanagi drove out of the parking lot and onto the road like a true baller. "Where to go, where to go?" he asked himself.

He drove deeper into the city blasting the music. The cyborg continued driving as he reached the hotel about twenty minutes later. His luggage was immediately carried up to the hotel suite. Kusanagi stayed in his uniform. It was a jet black uniform with the sun symbol of the Kusanagis on the back.

**Hotel Room**

Kusanagi gave the person a one-hundred dollar tip for his services.

"Thank you, sir," the boy replied.

"Question, is there any happening place to go to at night? I'm gonna be here for about two days... I want these two days to be exciting as they can be" Kusanagi said.

"There's a club called Borinquen. It's definitely worth checking out, Mr. Kusanagi, it's in the Brooklyn area" the young man replied.

"Thanks, keep up the good work" Kusanagi said.The porter left as Kusanagi was left behind to his hotel room.

Changing out of his fighting uniform, Kusanagi changed into a pair of black baggy Phat Farm jeans that were embroidered with expensive leather. He placed on some black shoes that were also from Phat Farm. With a sleeve shirt from Enyce, Kusanagi placed on a black denim vest by Fubu.

To finish it up, Kusanagi placed on some shades from Tommy Hilfiger. The shades were crystal blue. Kusanagi looked all urban like. Over his shoulders was a $750 black leather jacket from Avirex. "You're dressed to kill, Kusanagi... Literally..." he said to himself looking at the mirror.

Afterwards, he left the hotel room and walked off after locking.

Kusanagi drove out in the H2 Hummer as he drove around. Listening to the porter, Kusanagi drove to Brooklyn. It was about almost eleven at night. The club seemed to be happening. Kusanagi found a parking space and parked his vehicle.

Stepping out, Kusanagi locked up and activated the car alarm. He managed to get a good place in line. Everybody looked at Kusanagi; a Japanese man dressed all urban.

"Eh, I guess I'll be generous for these next two days..." Kusanagi said.

Casually, he pulled out about four-hundred dollars and gave it to the bouncers.

"Whoa..." said one of the bouncers.Quickly, they let Kusanagi and thirty-nine other people through the door. A green band was placed around Kusanagi's wrist symbolizing that he was at least twenty-one.

His false ID came in useful. In all honesty, Kusanagi was only a few years old.

**Borinquen Nightclub**

Kusanagi entered the club. It was half-full. To pass the time, Kusanagi approached the bar to get a drink. There was a hot looking Asian woman standing behind the bar. He was introduced to the loud hip-hop that was blasting through the whole club.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll take a 7 & 7..." Kusanagi asnwered with a smile.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked.

"I'm in town for tonight and tomorrow... Have to catch my next flight to London" he answered.

"Oh? Why you going to London for?" she asked.

"I have to get to Osaka, Japan" Kusanagi answered cooly.

"Osaka? That's where my dad's from" she replied.

"I'm from Osaka as well. Right now, I live in Toronto" Kusanagi replied to the woman's comment.

"So, what do you do?" she asked.

"I work for a private investigative firm..." he said to her.

"How is it?" she asked.

"You know that incident a few days ago at Jeffersontown?" Kusanagi asked her.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked in response.

"I was there during that... I barely made it out" Kusanagi said with a laugh.

"You're lying" she replied.

"I have no reason to lie" Kusanagi said to her.

"What was it like?" she asked.

"Like Hell..." Kusanagi said with a laugh.

"Wow..." she said mixing up the 7 & 7 that he requested. She placed it in front of him. The bartender mixed both 7-Up and Seagram's 7 in a glass of ice.

"Thanks" Kusanagi said placing a ten on the bar counter.

"Keep the change..."

"Wow... They must pay you good" she said.

"Yeah... They better after the shit I go through" Kusanagi said.

"I'm Niha... What's your name?" the female bartender asked.

"They just call me Kusanagi," Kusanagi replied.

"What you gonna do in Osaka?"

"I'm entering the Millennium Tournament, I'm fighting in it..."

"No way... That's like taking on the best of the best" Niha said.

"Yeah, I know" Kusanagi replied chugging down his 7&7.

"Easy there, Kusanagi... You'll get really drunk like that" Niha said to him.

"I know how to hold my liquor... First time when I arrive... I'm gonna beat some Irishmen at drinking and rub it in their faces," Kusanagi said to her.

"I see...another one?" she asked.

"Sure" Kusanagi said with a wink.

"Coming right up" she replied making another drink for Kusanagi.

"Thanks" he replied.Kusanagi watched as Niha took another glass and squirted 7-Up and poured Seagram's 7 inside until it filled up all the way. She gently placed it in front of Kusanagi who gave her another $10.

"Here you go," Kusanagi said to her.

"Gee, when they have an opening, let me know," Niha said winking back.

"Sure thing," Kusanagi replied with a grin.

"I'll hold you to that," Niha replied to the cyborg.

"Sure thing, can I get another one?" Kusanagi asked downing his next 7&7.

"Wow, you really can hold your liquor," Niha said watching Kusanagi down his second glass. She repeated the same process again and placed the glass in front of him again. By that time, more and more people started to fill the club.

People started to take notice of Kusanagi sitting by the bar taking shots.

"Damn, homes..." said one of the club patrons.

He saw Kusanagi there with about four empty glasses.

"That guy is bad, yo..." said another one.

The two of them decided to approach Kusanagi who gave them a warm greeting."Yo..." Kusanagi said.

"Damn, how much you drink?" asked the patron.

"About four glasses... Let me buy you guys a drink" Kusanagi offered.

"You serious?" asked another patron.

"Yeah..." Kusanagi said.

"I'll take a Smirnoff Orange Twist" said one patron.

"I'll take a Jack and Coke," said another.

Another replied with, "Bicardi Citron."

"You heard them," Kusanagi replied to Niha.

He then placed $30 in front of her.

"You should come back next time you're in the NYC," Niha smiled.

"I will," Kusanagi replied.

"Kick some ass when you're at the tournament" she said.

"I'll do that, especially for you," Kusanagi said flirting with Niha a bit. Thanks to the conscience circuit implanted into his CPU brain, Kusanagi has been given a personality of his own. He was starting to really enjoy the life. If it wasn't for the chip, Kusanagi would've been so consumed with his prime directive.

That directive would be to defeat and kill Kyo Kusanagi.

But, it all settled down to just a rematch against Kyo.

Nothing would keep Kusanagi from achieving his goal.

"Thanks, I feel special already," Niha said.

"Good, you should," Kusanagi replied with a laugh.

"I bet you say that to all the women," Niha replied making Kusanagi another 7 & 7.

"Actually, you're the first one," Kusanagi said with a smile.

"Heh, I'm so honored... This one's on the house," Niha said to him.

"Why, thank you..." Kusanagi replied with a wink.

"I'll take a bottle of that blue stuff you got" he added.

"Wow, you really are a generous one..." Niha said.

"Yeah, I am," Kusanagi replied taking out two $20s and placing it in front of her.

Niha took an iced bottle of Hpnotiq and handed it to Kusanagi.

"Thanks," Kusanagi said as he opened the bottle and poured some into his mouth. He then shared the bottle with a few women that approached him.

The women seemed to like Kusanagi for his generosity.

The DJ started to play 'Southern Hospitality' by Ludacris. Kusanagi looked around to see the bar patrons getting wild to the music. Kusanagi turned around to be met by a black chick shaking her ass right in front of him. He spent several minutes processing what she was doing.

The cyborg was a bit turned on to this. He continued sipping from the bottle. The cyborg clone of Kyo continued to make his way to the dance floor with the bottle in hand. Kusanagi was being grinded against a Hispanic chick with a nice body. Behind him was a white chick with a very nice ass.

Kusanagi was really starting to enjoy this.

Kusanagi was real fluid like with his dance moves. This was one of the benefits of being a machine, he could easily access dance moves for rap and hip-hop. It would be like that for the whole night. Song after song, Kusanagi would be on the dance floor showing off his stuff.

During a few songs, Kusanagi added a 100 Shiki: Oniyaki during his dance routines. Kusanagi also managed to do a handstand holding himself up with only one hand planted on the ground. He even executed an aerial backflip.

The crowd started to cheer for him.

He was even graced by a few chicks who wanted to dance on his lap.

Kusanagi was pretty intrigued by all of this. This was one of the times that he wished he was fully human. He then got an internal beeping sound which was an incoming online chat from Veronica, who was in charge of keeping taps on Kusanagi.

"Oh great..." Kusanagi said to himself.

He went to activate the online chat with Veronica.

_---Incoming Instant Message:_

_Sender- Veronica_

_Recipient- Kusanagi_

_Veronica: Kusanagi, how are you holding?_

_Veronica: You there?_

_Kusanagi: Yeah, I'm here..._

_Veronica: How are you holding?_

_Kusanagi: Great... :D_

_Veronica: Where are you at? I hear loud music..._

_Kusanagi: A place called the Boriquen Nightclub... Dancing and having a few drinks..._

_Veronica: Oh really..._

_Kusanagi: Yeah, that place is the bomb diggity:D_

_Veronica: Glad you're having fun..._

_Kusanagi: Thanks._

_Veronica: What's going on at the club?_

_Kusanagi: Getting quite a number of lap dances from the chicks at the club. :D_

_Veronica: ..._

_Kusanagi: What?_

_Veronica: Good thing you're a cyborg..._

_Kusanagi: Hey! That's hitting below the belt!_

_Veronica: I thought you wouldn't be able to feel that... LOL!_

_Kusanagi: Not funny!_

_Veronica: Yeah, yeah..._

_Kusanagi: Hey, remember this..._

_Veronica: Yes?_

_Kusanagi: Next time you make a crack about me, remember who saved you from those thugs and got you that job with the firm._

_Veronica: Right. I could've held my own against those thugs._

_Kusanagi: LOL! Oh really...?_

_Veronica: Yes, I can..._

_Kusanagi: ROFLMAO! You were so damn scared... You know that?_

_Veronica: Don't have too much fun. You still have a job to do..._

_Kusanagi: Yeah, yeah..._

_Veronica: Just checking on you... Well see you._

_Kusanagi: C ya!_

_---End Message_

"Oh yeah... This is the life!" Kusanagi shouted.

Kusanagi spent the night dancing the night away. It was getting really late.

Niha informed the DJ that Kusanagi was participating in this year's Millennium Tournament. The crowd went wild giving shoutouts to Kusanagi. Women even asked for his autograph.

Smiling, Kusanagi signed his autographs on women's chests and ass cheeks. This was truly the life. It was about four in the morning as the patrons started to leave. Kusanagi waited outside as Niha stepped out from the club.Outside of the Club

"Thanks, see ya later... I'm gonna enjoy my day off," Niha said to one of the bouncers.

"Lucky you" replied the bouncer.

"Hey again..." Kusanagi said.

"Jeez, you scared me there!" Niha exclaimed punching Kusanagi on the shoulder.

"Sorry about that" Kusanagi replied.

"Eh, it's alright" Niha said with a smile.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee, if that's okay?" Kusanagi asked.

"Coffee shop doesn't open for another hour and a half" Niha replied.

"It doesnt? Damn..." Kusanagi said to her.

"Yeah..."

"Maybe we can drive around then" Kusanagi offered.

"You don't give up, do you?" Niha sarcastically asked.

"Not really. But I can if you want me to" Kusanagi said as he walked off.

"Hey! I was just kidding" Niha said running up to Kusanagi and placing her arm around his.

"Hmm?" Kusanagi went seeing Niha wrapping her arm around his right arm.

"So, how about that drive around? I'm off today," she said.

"Sure thing," Kusanagi said.This was one of the few moments in life that Kusanagi could feel like an actual human being. But the cold reality was still there. Kusanagi has been and always will be a machine. That aspect made him somewhat bitter.

Getting into the H2 Hummer, Kusanagi turned off the alarm and placed the key into the ignition.

Rolling down the windows, Kusanagi wanted to enjoy the fresh air. Driving down the street, Niha was showing him places around NYC. Slowly, Kusanagi stopped by to see a group of people beating up a gay couple. Kusanagi wanted to drive away and let it be.

But due to the conscience circuit in his CPU brain, Kusanagi couldn't stand this injustice. P

arking the H2 in place, Kusanagi opened the door and locked it. Stepping out from the vehicle, Kusanagi slammed the door shut and looked at Niha.

"Stay inside..." Kusanagi said before walking towards the group.

"W-what are you doing?" Niha asked.

"Doing what's right..." Kusanagi answered.

"Yeah... How you like that you fucking fag?" said one thug armed with a club.

"Fags like you two don't belong here," said another one.

The six thugs continued to beat down the two men just because they were gay.

Kusanagi became a firm believer in gay rights as of late. Quickly, Kusanagi sent the first thug to the ground with a powerful backfist.

The other five thugs took a good look at Kusanagi, who stood there in his fighting stance.

"What the fuck do you want?" the second thug asked

."I want you fuckers to leave them two alone and go away..." Kusanagi replied.

"Ha, we got two fucking faggots and a fucking chink," the second thug added.

"I'm not gonna say it again..." Kusanagi added to his own comment.

"How about we fuck you up... And then take your ride..."

"How's this for my answer? 114 Shiki: Aragami!" Kusanagi yelled with his flaming fist as he set the second thug on fire.

"Fuck, I'm on fire!" the thug yelled as he quickly got on the ground and started rolling around.

"What is he?" Niha asked watching Kusanagi take on those thugs.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end?" Kusanagi asked."

The fuck are you?" asked the third thug.

"Your worst nightmare..." Kusanagi replied.

"You're going down, chink!" yelled the third thug armed with a baseball bat.

"You first... Yami Borai!" he replied back shooting a ground fireball at the thug's direction.

"The hell!" asked the forth thug.

"I don't know about you, I'm outta here!" yelled the fifth thug before running off.

"Me too" said the sixth thug as he hi-tailed it from the area.

"Can't you just let people live in peace?" Kusanagi asked. He continued on, "it's people like you that make this world such a fucked up place. You're the type of people I have zero tolerance for... Just because they don't like women doesn't give you fuckers the right to persecute them and...or...make their lives miserable. Do yourselves a favor and stop the hate..."

Kusanagi made sure that those thugs ran off. Immediately, he returned to the H2 Hummer and stepped inside. He smiled at Niha.

"You okay?" Niha asked.

"Yeah... I just couldn't stand to see people do that kind of shit" Kusanagi replied.

"You remind me of my father..." Niha said to him.

"I do?" Kusanagi asked.

"Yeah, you do... He always believed in what was right... He believed in the rights of others. Because of that, he had to flee Japan... Stayed in Puerto Rico, he met my mom there..."

"Interesting. Japanese and Puerto Rican" Kusanagi said with a smile.

**Coffee Shop**

"My job in Canada is great... Sometimes they give me shitty jobs. But the pay and benefits are great" Kusanagi said sipping his cappucino.

"Wow..." Niha replied sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, I'm investigating some serious stuff while I'm in Japan..." Kusanagi said.

"Oh really..."

"Yeah, but it's top secret..."

"I see... I won't ask" Niha replied with a smile.

"Plus I owe an old friend a rematch..." Kusanagi said.

"I see" Niha added.

"This is my motivation... My rematch with Kyo" Kusanagi said.

"Wow..." Niha said taking another sip of her coffee. Niha took another coffee in deep thought wondering why Kusanagi hides his eyes through those shades of his.

"Why do you wear those shades for?" she asked.

"I have a really bad eye infection... It's embarassing" Kusanagi replied to her.

"I see."

But, she didn't believe him.

"Anyway, it's going to be great taking on the best like Terry Bogard and Ryu Hoshi" Kusanagi said.

"I'll bet... Those two are some of the best," Niha replied taking a bite from her croissant.

"Yeah... I can hardly wait," Kusanagi added sipping his coffee even more.

Afterwards, Kusanagi dropped Niha off at her apartment and drove back to his hotel room. He had the feeling that this would be the last time that he would see her. But this was the cold hard reality that Kusanagi must bear.

"I'm sorry, Niha... I can't see you again..." Kusanagi said laying down on his bed.

Closing his eyes, Kusanagi went into sleep mode and waited for the next day to pass. Then he would catch his flight to London, England.

Kusanagi had a job to do. He has recently survived Jeffersontown a few days ago after combatting against the undead created by the Umbrella Corporation. There he also danced with a bunch of hideous freaks and a Nemesis. This would be the last time that he would have to deal with Umbrella's dark forces.

To Be Continued...


	78. Bonus Chapter 16 United by Fate

United By Fate  
  
People had their own battles to fight. Ryu Hoshi vanished off again to train harder to be able to defeat the man known as Gouki. Kyo Kusanagi and the others were fighting to seal off the Orochi. Sakura Kusagano started school again at South-Tamagawa High. Around one area of Japan, school students had their own battle fight. They wanted to protect their schools from evil. Currently, they were being oppressed by the super-elitist school known as Justice High.  
  
The many schools were currently at each other's throats. Neither of them knew what was going on. Students blamed students from other schools. Nobody knew the real picture. Students from each school set forth for their own investigation.  
  
Taiyo Highschool  
  
Taiyo was the well rounded school around the area. They had a high school spirit. There was also a good athletics department. Gorin High's athletics were a bit more advanced. Taiyo had a bit of everything. There were even a few trouble makers. Batsu Inchimonji were amongst one of them. However, he was a very good athlete.  
  
Batsu Ichimonji sat alone at the bench during lunch donned in his blue uniform. He had recently transferred to Taiyo Highschool. The young student constantly got into fights. Batsu also had a foul mouth. But deep inside, he was a good person. He was thinking about what had happened recently. Before moving to Taiyo High, Batsu was at another high school.  
  
He made a living to help his mother out. Batsu would deliver milk and newspapers. Now, he could only concentrate on school since a part-time job was prohibited by the school. Recently, Batsu came home one day to find his home wrecked and his mother missing.  
  
The only thing was to enter Taiyo Highschool to find the whereabouts of his mother, Shizuka. He learned of the mysterious new school known as Justice High. From what he heard, the school's purpose was to groom students to become Japan's future leaders. Recently, the school spirit of Taiyo High seemed to be overshadowed by Justice High.  
  
Seemed that students from Justice High have been abducting students and vandalizing other schools. Students were making a stand. This would be Batsu's opportunity to find out where and what happened to his mother.  
  
He then noticed Hinata Wakabi walking around trying to find other students to fight with her. But it seemed that many weren't as willing to fight with Hinata. They were too afraid of getting hurt in the process. Batsu was about to approach but felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Batsu saw Kyosuke Kagami standing there adjusting his glasses. Kyosuke was donned in his white school uniform.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Ichimonji?" Kyosuke asked.  
  
"What do you want, Kyosuke?" Batsu asked in return.  
  
"Just a concerned student..." Kyosuke responded.  
  
"Save your concerns, I don't need them" Batsu returned. Taking a deep sigh, he moved his shoulder moving away from Kyosuke's hand.  
  
"You're going to join her, aren't you?" Kyosuke asked.  
  
"What if I am?" Batsu asked.  
  
"Then I'm afraid I can't let you go alone" Kyosuke replied to Batsu's question.  
  
"This isn't your fight" Batsu spat out.  
  
"This isn't just your fight, Ichimonji..." Kyosuke calmly replied. He took a seat on the bench next to Batsu and continued with his explanation, "students have their own reasons to fight. You want to find your mother. I want to know why Justice High is doing these heinous acts. Hinata wants to protect the honor of Taiyo High." He them pointed towards Hinata Wakabi who was still looking for students to join the fight.  
  
"Just stay out of my way, okay?" Batsu replied.  
  
"Just don't get in mine..." Kyosuke responded cooly to Batsu's reply.  
  
"Hmph" Batsu said in return. The two of them took a look at Hinata Wakabi who was still trying to recruit people into her team.  
  
"Do you want to join in the fight, Hide?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Um, I'll think about it..." Hide responded as he took off.  
  
"Wait! Um... Do you want to help fight Justice High, Aki?" she asked another student.  
  
"No way..." Aki replied before running off.  
  
"Maya?"  
  
"Let me think on it" Maya said walking off.  
  
"Awwwwww..." Hinata replied.  
  
"I'll stay here and hold the fort" Yuji replied.  
  
"Awww, thanks" Hinata replied as she hugged Yuji hard.  
  
"Uggggghhh... Not so tightly" Yuji responded trying to get free of Hinata's grasp.  
  
"We'll join..." Kyosuke replied to Hinata.  
  
"Kyosuke Kagami, the class president?" Hinata asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, in the flesh..." Kyosuke replied back to Hinata's question.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hinata replied back.  
  
"Oh brother..." Batsu responded.  
  
"Hi Batsu!" Hinata responded in a cheery voice.  
  
"Hi..." Batsu said with an unenthusiastic tone of voice. Face expression could tell how Batsu was feeling at the moment. He blinked wildly at a brief flash of light. Facing his right, he saw the school photographer Ran Hibiki standing there taking pictures of the three of them.  
  
"Ran, what are you doing?" asked Kyosuke.  
  
"I'm taking pictures for the Taiyo High newspaper. This is great! I can see the headlines. 'Taiyo High stands against Justice'. That sounds so cool" Ran replied taking more pictures. Hinata seemed to be smiling in all the pictures. Kyosuke stood there cool and calm. Batsu was another story.  
  
The taking pictures seemed to have struck a nerve with Batsu Ichimonji. He really wasn't the photogenic type of person. This was starting to piss him off. At the moment, he lashed out at Ran.  
  
"Damn, get that fucking camera out of my face! You want your camera broken?!" Batsu yelled. This seemed to get the attention of the other students out in the Taiyo High courtyard. Everybody turned their attention towards Batsu.  
  
"Wow... You didn't have to be mean about it" Ran said to him. Slowly, she walked off. She was quite hurt by that comment by Batsu.  
  
"Batsu, you meanie..." Hinata said kicking him in the shin.  
  
"Ow! My shin!" Batsu replied hopping up and down on one leg.  
  
"You should be nicer next time..." Kyosuke said as he and Hinata walked off.  
  
Batsu continued hopping up and down on one foot. He then noticed everybody else just looking at him. That really pissed him off. His blood started to boil some. Batsu then lashed at the others. "What? The fuck is your problem? Mind your own damn business or I'll kick all your asses" Batsu spat.  
  
Scared and afraid, the other students looked away minding their own business. The area was flooded by sounds of gossip and chatter. It was official. Batsu, Kyosuke, and Hinata would go out and investigate Justice High.  
  
The phys-ed coach, Hayato Naketsu took a close watch over them. He had the greatest confidence in Batsu Ichimonji. It seemed that PE was the only subject that Batsu was the best at. One thought was drifting through Hayato's mind.  
  
"Heh, I better keep a close eye on them..." Hayato said to himself walking off with his Kendo stick.  
  
"When do we start to kick butt?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Patience, Hinata..."  
  
The school bell rang for the next class. Students scrambled from the courtyard to get to their classes. Kyosuke calmly walked off in his own direction while Hinata quickly rushed to her social studies class. Batsu slowly stretched out and lazily walked towards his PE class.  
  
This was about the only class that Batsu Ichimonji ever got As at. He mainly got Cs in the rest of his classes. Some occasions, he would get Ds and Fs. Batsu was too busy having fun and/or getting his ass in trouble.  
  
"Ichimonji, what's taking you so long?!" Hayato asked loudly as Batsu dawdled towards the locker room. Batsu took his sweet time as he entered the locker room. He really had a disregard for authority. But he still had the sense of goodness and justice.  
  
"What an impulsive foul-mouth" replied Lincyo who stood outside the female locker rooms dressed out for PE class.  
  
Gorin High  
  
Gorin High was the elite school of sports and atheltics. Each student in Gorin High played at least one sport. Possibly, they could've play more than one if they had the ability. Scouts for professional sports teams would constantly frequent Gorin High for fresh recruits amongst the graduationg senior student body.  
  
Shoma Sawamura sat at bleechers on the Gorin High baseball field. He was deep in thought. He was very pissed off. There was one thing that has been eating at him since yesterday. Gorin High as well were suffering from unknown attacks and acts of vandalism.  
  
"Damn... I'm gonna kick the asses of whoever did this to you, Suuichi..." Shoma said to himself.  
  
He found his older brother outside the baseball team's locker room severely beaten. Suuichi's arm was broken and had to be hospitalized. Shoma asked who did this to him. Unfortunately, Suuichi didn't know who broke his arm. Suuichi would have to be hospitalized for a few days.  
  
However, this put a serious wrench in Suuichi's plan. He was supposed to be on a professional baseball team upon graduation. But, it would have to be delayed. Shoma vowed to clear Suuichi of his humiliation of not being able to join a pro baseball team. Shoma decided to find the answers and the ones responsible. He would start raiding schools.  
  
Shoma was the shortest person of all the Gorin Highschool baseball team. He was exactly like Batsu Ichimonji in many ways. Like Batsu, Shoma also had a quick temper. He always hated to lose like Batsu would. And he had that sense of impulsiveness like Batsu did as well. Shoma also had a strong sense of justice.  
  
He really didn't like it when people talked about his height. Shoma was a really short pitcher for the baseball team. By causing fights during baseball games, Shoma was regarded as a regular member of the team.  
  
His main goal for right now was to find out who attacked Suuichi, breaking his arm in the process, and putting him in the hospital.  
  
"Hey, heads up shorty!" said a female voice as it interrupted his train of thought.  
  
Slowly, he turned his face to where the voice was coming from. He could see a volleyball flying right at him at 60 MPH. Shoma didn't have any time to react other then to let his eyes widen in fear.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Ah, that hurt!" Shoma yelled. His eyes widened as the volleyball bounced off his face. Feeling the volleyball hitting his own face hurt like hell.  
  
"I said heads up..." the girl laughed.  
  
"Natsu..." Shoma said aggravated.  
  
Natsu Aihara stood there in her red volleyball uniform with a laugh. She was much taller than Shoma and wasn't afraid to flaunt it in front of him. That always got Shoma's blood boiling. Natsu loved making a fool out of him.  
  
"You are so easy" Natsu replied to Shoma's annoyed response with laughter.  
  
"Quit that!" Shoma exclaimed getting up into her face.  
  
"Please..." Natsu replied.  
  
Natsu Aihara was a member of Gorin High's volleyball team. She was like the 'big-sister' to other students at the school. With her, was a winning spirit. Her favorite thing was to mess around and argue with Shoma. In reality, she really liked him.  
  
To her, she was glad to know a guy who wasn't afraid to rumble everyday. Shoma Sawamura was that type of person. She secretly had a crush on him. Shoma had a secret crush on Natsu. But neither of them would admit it to each other just yet.  
  
"Where's Roberto at?" Shoma asked.  
  
"He's still practicing for that soccer match this Saturday" Natsu replied.  
  
"I'll guess we'll wait..." Shoma replied as he took a baseball and tossed it up and down to pass the time.  
  
"How you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Shoma replied harshly.  
  
"I was just asking. No need to be a jerk about it" Natsu said back to him.  
  
"Sorry..." Shoma said back with a deep sigh.  
  
The three Gorin High students were supposed to have a meeting on what to do. Recently, the leaders and highest members of each sports team were attacked in a series of coinciding events. It all seemed to add up in some way. They would search out the reason for these attacks.  
  
Shoma and Natsu trusted each other. The two of them have been friends ever since childhood. They were also friends with Batsu Ichimonji as well. Natsu was also a close friend of Hinata Wakabi. Both Gorin High students got along real well. Natsu was a bit of a tomboy. She's very boyish. But she has that face that yearns for a love.  
  
The two of them looked to see Roberta Miura approach them. He had his blue vison on. Roberto had his soccer ball in his right arm.  
  
"Sorry for being a little late" Roberto said.  
  
"Little late?!"  
  
"Shoma, calm down..." Natsu said to him.  
  
"Alright, alright..." Shoma replied back lazily.  
  
"Sorry, had to wrap things off before Saturday's game" Robert replied.  
  
Roberto Miura served as the soccer team's star goalie. He's not completely of Japanese descent. His mother is half-Brazilian. Like a Brazilian, he has a cool but shy side to him. Roberto is often a quiet person. But he'll always help the needy. He just can't leave them alone like that.  
  
He often feels the need to be watching over both Shoma and Natsu. It's a daily routine of his to shrug it off. Mainly cool most of the time, Roberto makes a complete 180 on the soccer field. The young soccer student is very competive. Calm and cool off the field, hot-blooded on the field.  
  
Hearing about Shoma and Natsu wanting to find the ones responsible for the attacks, Roberto decides to accompany them. He of all people know of their uneasy combination and tension towards one another. Still, he's going to keep a close eye on them. But, there is the concern on how this will hinder his chances of being a professional soccer player.  
  
"I'm probably going to regret this..." Roberto said to himself in a lowered voice.  
  
"You say something, Roberto?" asked Natsu.  
  
"No, I didn't say anything" Roberto replied.  
  
"Enough of this, let's go to the other schools and kick some ass!" Shoma exclaimed. Natsu shook her head and took a deep sigh.  
  
"We don't even know if any of them are responsible..." Natsu said.  
  
"But it's the only way we'll find out" Shoma replied back.  
  
"Then they'll think we're the attackers" Robert interjected.  
  
"I can't let you to go get yourself hurt alone..." said another voice.  
  
"Who is that?" Shoma asked.  
  
"It's me, little brother" the voice replied.  
  
The three of them faced one direction to see Nagare Namikawa standing there in his swimming uniform. Nagare has been a childhood friend of both Shoma and Suuichi Sawamara. To Shoma, Nagare has been like his other older brother.  
  
"I heard the news, Shoma" Nagare replied.  
  
"About Suuichi?" Shoma asked.  
  
"Yeah... Can't let you get hurt while I'm around" Nagare replied.  
  
"Nagare?" Natsu asked.  
  
"Hey there, Natsu" Nagare replied.  
  
"Good you could join us" Roberto replied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, couldn't pass up seeing those two love birds..." Nagare replied pointing at both Shoma and Natsu.  
  
"Huh?" asked both Shoma and Natsu who looked at Nagare.  
  
"Yeah right..." Shoma laughed looking away from Natsu.  
  
"Hmph..." Natsu replied looking away from Shoma with her arms crossed.  
  
"Any ideas on where to start?" Nagare asked.  
  
"How about Pacific High?" Natsu asked.  
  
"I knew it. It must be those Americans!" Shoma exclaimed.  
  
"Oh brother..." Natsu replied.  
  
The four of them would start their investigation on the attacks that have been going on recently. They would band together and get to the bottom of this.  
  
Pacific High  
  
Pacific High is a private school that catered to American students that wished to study abroad outside the country. This lets students leave the USA and study in Japan until graduation. Among students was Roy Bromwell.  
  
"Man, I can't believe this..." Roy Bromwell said walking back and forth outside the cafeteria area. He had a distraught look on his face.  
  
"I don't feel like doing this investigation..." he added.  
  
"What's going on, Roy?" Tiffany Lords asked.  
  
"My dad..." he replied to her.  
  
"What'd he do?" she asked.  
  
"He's making me investigate these messed up events at Justice High" replying with a deep sigh. Looking up to the sky, Roy felt defeated by his father's words.  
  
Roy Bromwell was the star quarterback of an American highschool football team. He's part of Pacific High's football team. To him, life was fine back in the United States of America. He wanted to keep it that way. However, this would all change.  
  
His father works for the United States government in international relations. He wants Roy to be a diplomat later on in life. Roy transferred against his will to Pacific High School in Japan. In all honestly, he hates living in Japan.  
  
Ever since being a little kid, Roy has heard stories about his grandfather who fought in World War II in the Pacific. He was shot in part of the leg which had to get removed. Because of that, Roy really didn't give a shit about a greater and better Japan.  
  
Roy's father gave him this ultimatum. If Roy investigates the mysterious happenings at Justice High, he can go back to the United States.  
  
"Might as well get on with it..."  
  
"You're not going alone, are you?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"Just leave me alone" Roy said walking off. He then felt Tiffany's arm around his. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Placing my arm around you, silly" Tiffany replied with a giggle.  
  
"Good grief..." Roy said.  
  
Tiffany Lords served as part of the cheerleading squad at Pacific High. Before going to Pacific High in Japan, she went to the same school as Roy Bromwell. Her parents were very wealthy. Thus, they could afford to send their daughter overseas for school.  
  
She constantly has this playful and cheery attitude. Tiffany hardly thinks about plans for the future. But, she does think about how badly she misses her parents. They never hesitate to send her presents. She's very much in love with Roy. But he hasn't answered to her love, yet.  
  
In love with Roy, Tiffany Lords decided to join him in this investigation of Justice High. Roy wanted to get the investigation over in a snap. Completing the investigation, Roy could escape Japan and move back to the USA.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked with a concerned look.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Tiff" Roy responded with a slightly cold attitude.  
  
"Yeah right..." Tiffany said gently punching Roy on the arm.  
  
"I can't wait to get this over with. I can leave Japan and go back home" Roy said with a tone of relief.  
  
"You're going to leave me here?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"You can come with me" Roy offered.  
  
Tiffany accompanied Roy in hopes that he'll turn around a little. All she wanted is for Roy to tell her how much he feels for her.  
  
Boman Delgado was in the church area of Pacific High. He wanted to pray for what he was about to do. Hearing about what Roy Bromwell was going to do, Boman was asked to keep a close eye on him. He's a devout Christian that never misses a mass on Sunday.  
  
He's very aware of his strength, power, and large size. Boman silently warned himself about it. The young student wants to be a pastor later on. Detesting violence, Boman tries to avoid fights whenever it is possible. However, if Boman is dragged into a fight, there is no turning back.  
  
But, after a fight, Boman will pray to God for his forgiveness. Boman knows the meaning of inevitable. At times, fighting is inevitable. He'll fight the way that he thinks. He has a new mission right now. Boman would have to keep a close watch over both Roy Bromwell and Tiffany Lords.  
  
"God, I pray for your strength for this mission..." Boman said kneeling at the altar.  
  
Standing to his feet, Boman took a deep sigh as he walked down the narrow pathway and out of the altar. He looked at the bright sun symbolizing a fresh new day.  
  
Gedo High  
  
This was a different story. Gedo High went through hell and back. The environment was really bad. It seemed that this school collected all sorts of notorius badguys and trouble makers from all around. Gedo High is full of gangs, criminals, delinquents, and street thugs. However, a line was drawn when Daigo Kazama stepped in. He is the leader of all the gangs at Gedo High.  
  
Daigo was a harsh and strict person. But, he had a good heart. He prived the gangs' code of ethics. There were many things he believed in. One in particular was the meaning of a fair fight. He never fights unfairly. He doesn't believe in nor does he condone two on one fights. He doesn't like beatdowns, either. His charisma draws people to him.  
  
He was very well aware of the situation that has been going on. Students around Gedo High started to disappear from left and right. Everything pointed to one place, Justice High. Daigo went to investigate Justice High. However, he hasn't returned yet. Other students are starting to be concerned. Some have drawn their own suspicions. Three people would find out soon enough.  
  
A young person clad in biker gear entered the grounds of Gedo High. The person had on a bike helmet with a skull design on the front to conceal the face area. A mysterious aura followed this mysterious biker. The person's name was Akira Kazama.  
  
"It's a long shot..." Akira Kazama said to herself.  
  
Akira was a girl under that biker outfit. She hasn't heard from her older brother since and was starting to get concerned. To find the answers on his whereabouts, she would have to infiltrate Gedo High.  
  
However, Gedo High was an all boys school. Akira had to conceal the identity that she was the sister of Daigo Kazama. But, Akira made the fabrication that she was the younger brother of Daigo. Entering the school grounds, she was stopped by two figures. One was a skinny person with spiky blonde hair that made him look like a broom head.  
  
That person was Eiji Yamada, also known as Edge. He was an expert in fighting. Especially fighting with knives. Edge concealed a whole bunch of knives with him on the go. In reality, he was a bit obnoxious. He's a pretty irresponsible person. Constantly using a knife in a fight, he was given the name of 'Army Knife's Edge'.  
  
Edge really hates his given name of Eiji. Calling him by Eiji would spell disaster. He would kick the asses of people who referred to him by his real name. Edge was one of Daigo's most trusted lieutenants. Since Daigo disappeared, Edge has kept a spying ear on the other schools.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Edge asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm Daigo's brother. I came to find him" Akira replied making a manly voice.  
  
"Yeah right..." Edge said with a laugh.  
  
"Gyaahahahahahaah, what's going on?" said the larger man. He wore a barrel around his waste.  
  
"Nothing, Gan" Edge said.  
  
The larger person was known as Gan Ishido. He was one of Daigo's enforcers to keep the peace. Gan belongs to Gedo High's Sumo team. He has the strength, but lacks the intelligence. That was Gan's only vice.  
  
Gan possesed higher than superhuman strength at his age. He was a pretty large person weighing in at over three-hundred pounds. He mainly thought about eating. Meals were mainly the only things he would look forward to. Every meal, he eats a mountain sized helping of a full rice bowl.  
  
"This squirt thinks he's Daigo's brother?" Gan asked with a laugh.  
  
"Why are you here?" Edge asked Akira.  
  
"I need help to find him..." Akira replied through the helmet.  
  
"What makes you think we'll help you?" Edge questioned in reply.  
  
"I'll have to persuade you" Akira replied.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh... I've been itching for a good fight. You better be good" Edge said to her.  
  
"We'll just have to see, won't we" Akira replied back to Edge.  
  
"I'll tell you what; you beat us, we'll join" Edge replied.  
  
"Gahahahahahahahahahaha, sounds good to me" Gan replied with a rumbling in his voice.  
  
The three of them got into their fighting stances. Edge and Gan would not double team her. They stayed true to Daigo's code.  
  
"Fights will be one on one... The boss doesn't like people ganging up on others" Edge said adjusting his hair.  
  
"Very well..." Akira replied to Edge's statement.  
  
"Gan, sit back. This fight will be over in no time" Edge said.  
  
"In time for lunch?" Gan asked.  
  
"You already had lunch two times..." Edge said with an annoyed tone to his voice. Facing Gan, Edge shot him a dirty look before looking back at Akira. He let out a deep breath and got into his fighting stance.  
  
South-Tamagawa High  
  
Sakura Kusagano was a normal Japanese highschool student. But, she wasn't like many of the girls her age. She had this unusual interesting in street fighting. Her best friend and classmate Kei Chitose was becoming most worried about her. To Kei, this wasn't a very healthy interested.  
  
Whenever Sakura would run into a strong man, she can't help but want to fight him. Three college guys tried to detain Kei one time. Sakura ran in and kick their asses. After that one event, Sakura became more interested in the fighting spirit. She even developed one of her own as well. Sakura became immersed in it.  
  
One day, she ran into the legendary Japanese fighter named Ryu Hoshi, who defeated the emperor of Muay Thai Victor Sagat. Ryu was the strongest man she has met so far. After her defeat, Sakura has found her goal. She wanted to become more like him. Sakura Kusagano took up Shotokan Karate and is currently learning the Antsatsuken arts as well. She was able to pull off a lot of Ryu's moves.  
  
During the summer, Sakura managed to travel around the world with her wealthy friend Karin Kanzuki of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu. She faced many skilled fighters during her journey. As of right now, Sakura was at school. She's been hearing about the recent attacks on other schools. This was her moment to experience the real fight. All she did was street fight.  
  
She feels a strange fighting spirit. It's all new to her. This wasn't like the fighting spirit she felt during her summer travels. Sakura felt she was up to the job. She helped Ryu stand up against M. Bison at one point.  
  
Hearing her friends Hinata Wakabi and Natsu Aihara jumping into the frey, Sakura immediately sets off to do her own investigation.  
  
"I have to find out about this new strange fighting spirit I feel" Sakura said to herself before running off.  
  
Sakura Kusagano ran off to find out what's been going on. Frankly, Sakura wanted an excuse to show off her burning vigor. South-Tamagawa hasn't been attacked, yet. But, Sakura couldn't stand to see other students to become viciously attacked. However, she wouldn't stand for it anymore.  
  
"I hope I run into again, Ryu" Sakura said before joining her compatriots in combatting this sinister force that's been attacking the other schools.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	79. Bonus Chapter 17 A Final Fight Remembere

A Final Fight Remembered... Part 2  
  
(a/n- I swear that Capcom lacked a lot of stuff when they made Final Fight Revenge... I might buy the game. Solely to increase my collection of fighting games. Yeah, I got a big collection of fighting games that span out my Sega Saturn, Sega Dreamcast, Nintendo Gamecube, Sony Playstation/PS2, and Microsoft X-Box.)  
  
West Side of Metro City  
  
The three of them made to the West Side of Metro City. It was pretty crowded like some festival was going on. Standing in their way was a corrupt police officer known as Edi E. He was a sergeant in the Metro City Police Force. He had his own reasons for putting away the Mad Gears. Edi E was an opportunist.  
  
His own sense of justice was very twisted. He joined the Mad Gears out of fun and curiosity. Edi E managed to put all the rival gangs and their members behind bars. With this act, Edi E was placed as a sergeant in the Metro City PD. There was one position that he wanted which was the Captain's position. He had to find a way to get it.  
  
If he managed to put the rest of the Mad Gears behind bars, then Edi E would be able to take the Captain's position in no time. Still with some sense of justice, he was pretty much of a sleeze. Many would call him a 'conflicting' police officer. This sent him out after the Mad Gears.  
  
Right now, he saw three figures in front of him. They were Guy Hinato, Cody Onahan, and Mike Haggar. The three of them were out to rescue Jessica Haggar. While at it, put an end to the Mad Gears. They would ruin his plans. There was no way Edi E would let them ruin his plans without a good fight. A fight was about to start.  
  
It was time for him to show them the real meaning of police brutality.  
  
"You're not getting in the way of my plans..." Edi E said to the three of them.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Cody asked.  
  
"You're not getting in the way of me saving my daughter..." Haggar said to Edi E.  
  
"That's not my concern. I can't let you go any further" Edi E replied as he stretched out some.  
  
"What plans?" Guy asked.  
  
"If I put the Mad Gears behind bars, then that captain's position will be mine in no time" Edi E replied with some hope.  
  
"You're willing to get in our way for your own self gain?" Guy asked.  
  
"I've worked hard... I deserve that position" Edi E said back to him.  
  
Neither of them would yield. Both of them had the same goal, to put away the Mad Gears. But with different intentions. The trio wanted to rescue Jessica, who was kidnapped by the leader known as Belger. Edi E wanted to put them behind bars to get that captain's position.  
  
"Ignobility will be your downfall" Guy said to him.  
  
"Shut up..." Edi E replied to Guy.  
  
"I'll have your badge for this" Haggar said.  
  
"You can go right ahead, Mr. Mayor... But those two stay" Edi E said to him.  
  
"What? This is ridiculous..." Haggar said.  
  
"Go on... We'll handle this" Guy said.  
  
"No, I'll stay... You two go on" Haggar said.  
  
"Make up your mind before I change mine..." Edi said.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay. Cody, you and Guy move on" Haggar ordered.  
  
"You sure about this?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yeah... I am the mayor. But it doesn't mean I'm weak. I'm still the wrestling major of Metro City" Mike Haggar said to the two.  
  
"Yeah, we trust you" Guy said.  
  
"Take him down..." Cody said.  
  
"I will, now go" Haggar said. Both men nodded as they quickly ran off in their search for Jessica Haggar. Turning away from the two of them, Haggar faced Edi E again.  
  
"This'll be fun..."  
  
"Enjoy it..." Haggar replied.  
  
"I was going to bust their heads... But I'll have to start with you" Edi E said.  
  
Edi E whipped out his nightstick and ran towards Mike Haggar. The corrupt police officer was quite fast. Running forward, Edi E took to the air and executed a flying headbutt that connected with Haggar's gut sending him back a few steps. That wasn't even close enough to send the mayor/pro- wrestler to the ground.  
  
"That was a good move... But not good enough" Haggar said as clotheslined Edi E in response to that flying headbutt that he delivered.  
  
"I could say the same for you" Edi E said back as he stumbled back a few steps.  
  
Edi E charged forward and attacked Haggar with a barrage of strikes from his nightstick. Haggar kept his guard up blocking each strike with the forearms. The forearms were starting to get red and sore from Edi E's constant attacks.  
  
With a downward strike, Edi E managed to smack Haggar in the knee causing him to stumble back and hope on one foot.  
  
"Got you where I want you" the cop replied.  
  
Moving forward, Edi E gave a running strike of the nightstick to the lower chest of Mike Haggar. The feel of that hard black nightstick hurt like hell. Edi E circled around Haggar delivering fast hits with the nightstick. Twirling the nightstick, he continued attacking Haggar with more fast and hard attacks.  
  
Edi E kept up his furious assault as he continued to beat down on Haggar. Haggar had just had it with the cop. Jumping to the air, he managed to knock Edi E to the ground with a missle drop kick to the chest. Haggar took the brief time to recover from his injuries dealt by that dreaded nightstick.  
  
"That hurt..." Haggar said.  
  
"I'm not done yet!!!" Edi E yelled as he quickly took his. 44 pistol from the holster. Aiming at Haggar, Edi E fired off a round.  
  
"Damn!" Haggar yelled as he quickly rolled to the side avoiding the shot.  
  
"I got you now!" Edi E said.  
  
"I'm definitely having your badge for this!!!" Haggar shouted.  
  
"Like I said, no one's getting in my way!" he replied.  
  
"This is harder than I expected..." Haggar said to himself.  
  
"BANG!!!" Edi E yelled firing another 44 Shot. The cop was a formidble opponent. But, he had limited moves. He constantly depended on his gun in certain situations. Haggar would take this to his advantage.  
  
"BANG! BANG! BANG!" the cop yelled again firing off three shots at Haggar. He charged at Haggar firing off rounds from the gun.  
  
Haggar couldn't do anything but avoid the shots and hope none of them touch him. He rolled to the side as shots hit the ground he once stood on seconds ago. The mayor was avoiding them by a close shot. Edi E rolled forward to a sitting position like a lazy ass. He aimed the .44 at Haggar once again.  
  
"BANG!" he yelled.  
  
Haggar rolled forward around in a circle as Edi E kept on opening fire on him. He kept on firing until there were nothing but clicking sounds.  
  
"Ah damn..." Edi E said as he dropped the empty clip. He reached to his holster to pick up a new clip to place in the .44 handgun. This was Haggar's time to strike.  
  
"I won't let you have the chance to reload!" Haggar shouted as he charged at Edi E.  
  
"Damn!" the cop yelled as he quickly holstered his gun.  
  
Edi E was soon met with slugs to his face by Mike Haggar. Haggar continued to assault him with punches like he would during one of his pro-wrestling matches. He would then give boots to the gut. Running forward, he knocked Edi E to the ground with a powerful clothesline.  
  
Edi E rolled and tumbled before hitting the hard ground. He was picked up by Haggar once again to suffer more pain. Grabbing Edi E, Haggar lifted him up and performed a powerful suplex to the ground. Edi E arched upward in excruciating pain. Haggar grabbed him again for another move.  
  
"Ugggghhhhh..." Edi E grunted.  
  
"Geronimo!!!" Haggar yelled pulling off his Screw Piledriver.  
  
Haggar slammed the corrupt cop hard on the ground again. Edi E got back up dizzied only to have Haggar wrap his arm around the head and brought down for a powerful DDT.  
  
"You're finished..." Haggar said.  
  
"Ergggggggghhhhhhhhhhh..." Edi E groaned.  
  
Grabbing Edi E by the legs, Haggar executed his Giant Swing super attack. With full strength, Haggar picked up the cop by the legs and swung him around repeatedly and then went into a spinning pile driver. Edi E felt the full impact of Haggar's devastating attack. He laid there on the ground, unconscious. The fight was over and Mike Haggar was the victor of the match.  
  
"Phew... That was hard" he said to himself.  
  
Quickly, he ran off to the Industrial Sector to find Guy and Cody. The two of them had their fill of fighting off more of those Mad Gears.  
  
Their search had led them to a part of the industrial section where heavy construction was going on. Cody and Guy had to fight off more of Belger's henchmen.  
  
Industrial Sector  
  
Guy and Cody decided to split up and search on their own for any information regarding Jessica Haggar. The two of them searched around the building that was currently under construction. Guy could hear something drop down behind him.  
  
"What the?" Guy asked.  
  
Quickly and cautiously, Guy Hinato turned around to see a grenade rolling to the right with the pin taken off. His eyes went wide knowing what that was. Quickly, Guy turned around and hightailed it to the elevator shaft. Jumping inside the elevator, Guy took cover as the grenade went off causing a rumble.  
  
"What was that?" Cody asked and then turned to his left to see the blast.  
  
"That's where Guy went..." he added. Quickly, Cody rushed forward in the direction of that recent blast by the grenade.  
  
"Damn, guy must be a maniac" Guy said to himself.  
  
Guy stood inside the elevator as he dusted himself off. Walking back and forth, he wanted to find out who threw that grenade.  
  
"Hope you enjoyed my present..." said a voice from above.  
  
"What?" Guy asked. He looked up to see a man dressed like a foreign soldier sitting up on the rails. The man held a baton in his hand and wore a red beret. There was a scar that was across his face.  
  
"Welcome, comrade..." the man said with a thick European accent.  
  
"Who are you?!" Guy asked demanding to know.  
  
"I am Rolento..." the soldier replied.  
  
"I see..." Guy replied.  
  
"And you are Guy, no?" Rolento asked making sure.  
  
"Yeah... How'd you guess?"  
  
"Been keeping a close eye on you" Rolento replied while whistling a tune.  
  
"Guy?!" Cody asked.  
  
"Cody, over here!!!" Guy yelled without taking his sights off of Rolento.  
  
"I'm afraid this is a one-on-one match, my comrade in fighting..." the man said as he leaped forward into a somersault. He threw a nice downward at Guy who quickly dived to his left for a sideroll. The knife hit its intended target; the switch that made the elevator go upwards.  
  
"What?" Guy asked himself. He could feel the lift vibrating some.  
  
"It's just you and me, Guy Hinato" Rolento said looking down at Guy.  
  
"Cody!!!" Guy yelled.  
  
"Guy?" Cody asked as he saw Guy standing on the elevator lift that slowly ascended upwards. The street brawler ran as fast as he could to get to the lift that continued to rise upwards. But, it was too late.  
  
"Damn..." Guy said to himself.  
  
"As I said, it's only one on one..." Rolento replied to the Bushin ninja.  
  
"Fine... Have it your way..." Guy replied to the soldier.  
  
"I like your style, my comrade..." Rolento said back to Guy as he leaped up into the air making a somersault before landing gently on the lift.  
  
"I hope you not just all show..." Guy added with his arms crossed.  
  
"I'll show you" Rolento said.  
  
"Let's just get this over with" Guy Hinato spat back. "I have a friend to rescue... And time is not on my side."  
  
"You're right, time isn't on your side" Rolento commented.  
  
"Enough talk..." Guy calmly said.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh, you stole my line..." Rolento replied.  
  
"And what if I did?" Guy asked in a smart-ass tone of voice.  
  
"That's unforgivable" Rolento said as he took out a knife and threw it in Guy's direction.  
  
"Damn, that's fast!" Guy shouted as he quickly rolled out of the way. "But not fast enough!" he added as he got to one knee and took out a ninja shuriken throwing it Rolento's way.  
  
Rolento moonsaulted upwards as he threw another knife downwards for his Stinger attack. In response to Rolento's evasion, Guy Hinato backflipped and planted his feet on one of the upper level railings and sprung off flying towards the soldier.  
  
"Impressive! You can fly as well!" Rolento said as he somersaulted off the rail towards Guy Hinato.  
  
Rolento started twirling his baton around with speed and fluidity as he managed to smack Guy across the left arm.  
  
"Errggggghhhh!" Guy went as he quickly used his other hand to latch onto the rail of another upper floor. The lift was ascended slowly to the top. This was basically an aerial fight. Both men were fast and agile.  
  
"Whoa..." Cody Onahan said as he saw both Guy and Rolento leap around like animals in a jungle. This was a concrete jungle.  
  
Guy quickly lifted himself up to the rail and turned around to see Rolento executing another Stinger attack, this time with two knives flying at him.  
  
"Damn!" Guy said as he somersaulted upwards and executed his Shuriken Throw move knocking one of the knives out of the air with his ninja star.  
  
"Exciting, isn't it?!" Rolento asked as he flew right at Guy leaping to the upper level. The lift kept its slow pace ascending to the top.  
  
"That's what you think!" Guy shouted as he managed to fly upwards one foot above Rolento. With both of them in the air, the Bushin ninja quickly executed his Bushin Izuna Drop. Guy suplexed Rolento in the air. The soldier hurled downwards but kept his balance as he landed on another upper level rail.  
  
Guy landed on the lift and quickly ran towards the level. Grabbing it, Guy pulled it the other way making it descend downwards. He took a good look at Rolento who stood on the upper metal rails that would hold the building in place.  
  
To Guy's eyes, Rolento got smaller and smaller as the lift continued to descend down to the first floor. He could see a bunch of small dots descending downwards at him. Guy tried to make out what they were. His eyes grew wider seeing what they were.  
  
"Fuck!!!" he yelled as he rolled back.  
  
A rain of steel knives hit the area that Guy stood on a few seconds earlier. Guy was a bit shocked to see what Rolento was capable of. Without paying attention, Guy could feel the lift going up.  
  
"The lift's going up" Guy said. He turned around to see that another knife had hit the lever. Guy ran towards the lever but paused. "My leg..." Guy said looking downwards. The lower part of his left leg was barely sliced. Looking behind, he could see another knife with a bit of Guy's blood on the side.  
  
"Seems I got first blood" Rolento yelled from above. "You make great target practice" he added throwing several knives down at Guy.  
  
"You're really good" Guy said before rolling to his left.  
  
"How'd you like my Steel Rain?!" Rolento asked with a loud tone of voice.  
  
"Impressive... But not enough to get in my way" Guy said back.  
  
"Good... The words that I want to hear" Rolento said.  
  
Watching the lift get close enough, Rolento leaped off the rail and landed. Twirling his baton, Rolento charged at Guy with a fury of attacks. Guy quickly backed away moving his body avoiding those incoming baton assaults.  
  
Rolento was a pro with the baton. The soldier brought the baton upwards twirling it before bringing it downward at Guy.  
  
Guy calmly leaped back as the baton smacked the lift instead making a clanking sound in the process. He had to pay back Rolento for that cut. With speed and fluidity, Guy Hinato executed a spinning back thrust kick to Rolento's face.  
  
"Omph..." Rolento burst out being forced to stumble back some.  
  
Not letting Rolento recover, Guy Hinato rushed forward and assault him with a series of fast straight punches, a spinning back elbow, a side kick, and a back-flip kick. Quickly, Rolento started blocking Guy's attacks with his baton.  
  
"Reminds me of when I fought in Vietnam..." Rolento said with enthusiasm. He was enjoying this fight with Guy Hinato.  
  
"Why does it remind you of Vietnam?" Guy asked.  
  
"Because you have forced me to use this... Mekong Delta Attack!" Rolento yelled as he leaped back avoiding Guy's attacks. He pulled off a back-flip and executed a very fast roll towards Guy upon landing.  
  
"What? So fast!" Guy said astonished.  
  
Rolento rolled forward at Guy and smacked him with the baton across the chest. The hit was fast and hard. It caused Guy to step back and hold his chest in pain. The soldier bounced off of Guy and back flipped onto an upper-level rail.  
  
"How'd you like that?" Rolento asked.  
  
"You're not the only one with moves" Guy said.  
  
"Show me" Rolento calmly replied.  
  
The soldier leaped off the ground and executed the Stinger attack with three knives flying down at Guy. Without effort, Guy Hinato took out three shurikens and knocked the knives out of the air. Rolento came flying downwards about to smack Guy with the baton.  
  
"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" Guy shouted taking to the air.  
  
"Wha?!" Rolento went as he got smacked by Guy's whirlwind like kick. He was forced downward but gently landed on the lift. "Wait..." Rolento said to himself.  
  
"What's Rolento waiting for?" Guy asked himself. He gently landed a few feet away from Rolento, who was ready for another surprise attack. "What?!"  
  
Rolento gave Guy a Savate like boot to the face making him fall to the floor of the lift. The Bushin ninja stood up but couldn't recover as he felt victim to Rolento's attacks.  
  
"How about my Patriot Circle, comrade?" Rolento offered as he twirled his baton around his waist in a circular motion. He smacked Guy repeatedly with the attack. Guy couldn't react but to take the damage. Rolento twirled the baton around his left wrist like he would if he used numchukus. The soldier kept twirling the weapon as he continued to smack Guy across the face back and forth.  
  
Guy has met his match in speed and agility. He was a Bushin ninja. This young warrior became fast and agile threw his ninja training. However, Rolento was different. Rolento was a soldier. He learned his skills through military training.  
  
Rolento raised his baton upwards and attempted to strike Guy on the top of his skull. But it was blocked as the ninja held his arms upwards like a cross. With a front kick, Guy pushed Rolento back a few steps. Guy had created enough distance for his own moves.  
  
"Hyagake: Kubikiri!" Guy shouted charging forward and executing a flying spinning wheel kick to Rolento causing more damage.  
  
"Ugghhhhhh... Seems that I underestimated you a bit..." Rolento said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Guy got up into Rolento's face and attacked with a barrage of fast punches and kicks. Both men were moving around the lift. The lift got higher and higher. Cody couldn't do anything but watch from below.  
  
Rolento got his balance back as he got into his guard position. He was ready to block Guy's next barrage of attacks.  
  
"Hyagake: Kage Sukui!" Guy shouted running forward to a baseball slide that knocked Rolento off his feet.  
  
"Gah!" Rolento burst as he fell forward. Quickly, he planted his hands on the foot of the lift and rolled forward to safety. He turned around throwing another knife at Guy Hinato.  
  
Guy rolled out of the way as the knife flew right past his face. It was three inches away from eye level. He calmly looked at the flying knife without flinching. The knife's aura caused a small riffle in the air that touched Guy's left cheek. Felt like a small and fast breeze.  
  
"Mekong Delta Air Raid!" Rolento announced. The soldier executed a graceful front flip towards Guy smacking him on the head with the baton.  
  
"Uggggghhhhhh..." Guy went as he immediately held his head.  
  
Rolento moved forward and started assault Guy with his baton. It was Rolento's turn to deal some more damage. The two fighters continued to exchange blows with each other. Both of them felt that the other were very formidable opponents.  
  
Guy broke it up with a powerful backflip kick. The threw an elbow thrust to Rolento's chest forcing him back a few steps.  
  
"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" Guy yelled executing his whirlwind kick.  
  
Rolento got smacked by a few more of Guy's attacks. The soldier leaped up in the air with a very high jump and threw several knives at Guy who also took to the air. They were at it again leaping from rail to rail reaching the top.  
  
"This is the best fight I've ever been in" Rolento said complimenting Guy.  
  
"I have to say the same for you" Guy said before leaping off one rail and onto another.  
  
"Mekong Delta Air Raid!" Rolento shouted as he leaped back and then flipped forward attempting to smack Guy while they were both in the air.  
  
"Not this time!" Guy yelled as he threw another shuriken at Rolento.  
  
"Ugggghhhhh..." Rolento said feeling the shuriken cutting across his upper right arm. "You've got me back for that cut I gave you" he replied with a brief laugh.  
  
Rolento landed on the lift and rolled back to distance himself from Guy Hinato. Both fighters went at it. They continued leaping upwards from rail to rail as the lift continued to make its way upward. There was still awhile to go before reaching the top.  
  
"Now to make this interesting, no?" Rolento said as he pulled a grenade from his belt. The pin was automatically ripped from his place. Quickly, he tossed it downwards at Guy.  
  
"Damn, a grenade!" Guy yelled.  
  
Taking to the air, Guy executed a back-flip kick in the air kicking the grenade and sending it several feet away. The grenade fell downwards quickly. Seconds later, the grenade exploded taking out one of the rails. The area started to rumble some but it wasn't that bad.  
  
Guy saw two more grenades flying at him. The ninja latched onto a rail and threw two red kunais at the grenade. These were special kunais that ripped through metal. The kunais pierced through the grenades disabling them from going off.  
  
"Impressive, Guy" Rolento said.  
  
Finally, the lift made it to the top floor. Both Guy and Rolento stood at the top balancing themselves on the rails. They were thirty stories above the ground. This was a very big building. Both fighters ran towards each other as they continued fighting it out.  
  
"Haven't had a fight like this in a long time" Guy said.  
  
"Same here..." Rolento said as he executed a horizontal spinning baton strike.  
  
Guy somersaulted and executed his Bushin Izuna Drop grabbing Rolento and suplexing him onto the hard rail.  
  
"Minesweeper!!!" Rolento yelled as he rolled backwards throwing grenades along the rail.  
  
"Damn!!!" Guy yelled as he quickly kicked the grenades off the rail. Consecutively, the grenades exploded one by one. Cody could only watch in fear for his friend's life.  
  
"Damn, I have to finish this before it gets worse..." Guy said.  
  
"This fight must end now..." Rolento said to Guy.  
  
"Indeed, it must..." Guy said. Both fighters ran at each other.  
  
"You're going down!" Guy said.  
  
"You first! Mekong Delta Air Raid!!!" Rolento yelled about to execute his attack on Guy.  
  
"Bushin Hassou Ken!!!" Guy shouted as he summed up all his energy for a super attack.  
  
"What? No!!!" Rolento yelled.  
  
Guy caught Rolento in the air and assaulted him with an air combo. He assaulted Rolento repeatedly for a good twenty minutes. It was all over... Guy had defeated the soldier known as Rolento.  
  
Cody waited as Guy descended down the lift. Guy left Rolento laying there in an unconscious state. Walking from the lift, he approached Cody with a calm demeanor.  
  
"C'mon... Your girlfriend needs saving" Guy said.  
  
"Yeah..." Cody said with a smile.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	80. Singles Matches Tier 12

Singles Matches Tier 1-2.

Guy Hinato vs. Chin Gentsai

It was it, this was a fight neither one would forget. It was Bushin Nin-Jitsu versus Druken Kung-Fu. Guy Hinato stood there several feet away from Chin Gentsai. Guy was young a powerful Chin was old; but, he was still quite powerful. This was a fight between the new and the old. Standing there in his pose, Guy Hinato stood there and studied Chin. Guy had to be on his guard.

Umbrella operatives were secretly placed around the stadium to keep a close eye on Guy Hinato. They needed to gather battle data on him. Guy would be the first victim for Alexia's new Nemesis model. The Bushin ninja had no idea on what Umbrella was doing. However, he was aware of what the Umbrella Corporation does.

Chin Gentsai was stumbling back and forth like a drunk. That was how Drunken Kung-Fu practitioners fought. He was sober. He was studying Guy as well.

"Hmmm, the youth has the speed and the technique..." Chin said to himself.

"The old man has the experience and the technique..." Guy said to himself.

The spectators were cheering to see the fight go on. This was it. Guy's first fight in the Millennium Tournament.

Chris Redfield and the others were seated in Ken's VIP booth at the arena. Rebecca wasn't present because she wanted to be with Edge. They've gotten extremely close to each other these last few days. It was like she was already in love with him.

"My money's on Guy," Chris Redfield said.

"Same here," Leon added.

"Shut up, both of you," Jill said to the two of them.

"Where's Rebecca at?" Claire asked.

"She managed to get into the fighter's area to be with Edge," Jill replied.

"Edge is one interesting person..." Claire said.

"It's time..." Guy said.

"Show me what you have, successor of the Bushin-Ryu style!" Chin said.

Both Guy and Chin approached each other. Chin felt he would not strike that much. He wanted to see how good of a fighter Guy Hinato was. Guy threw the first attack a spinning crescent kick that Chin Gentsai effortlessly evaded in a drunken-like motion.

"Close one..." Chin said as he took a drink from his toukirri.

"Huh?" asked an astonished Guy. He was shocked to see that Chin easily evaded that attack. Guy executed a dashing side kick to the face that Chin managed to avoid by bending backwards some.

"Oooh, that almost got me there."

"What?" Guy asked.

"Not perfect yet," Chin said.

Guy remained silent as he rushed at Chin throwing six fast straight punches at face level. His opponent stood there and moved his arms like a drunk and deflected all his attacks without the smallest bit of effort.

Chin was a force to be recknoned with Guy thought to himself. Guy dashed forward and jumped forward to do his Bushin Izuna Elbow. A second before the elbow could impact, Chin stumbled to his right and avoided it immediately.

Guy's elbow touched the mat as the Bushin fighter moved his body forward and rolled back to his feet. Quickly, he turned towards Chin Gentsai.

"Why do you not attack?" Guy asked.

"In due time, my boy..." Chin replied. He gestured for Guy to show him more.

"He's studying me..." Guy said to himself.

Guy rushed forward to give Chin a spinning elbow strike to the throat. Chin stumbled to the right and avoided the blow. Watching Guy's every attack, Chin quickly evaded, blocked, and deflected each one of them. To Chin, Guy was very good. But he could use some more training. Chin ducked under Guy's backfist and rolled way.

"Hayagake: Kubikiri!" Guy shouted as he charged forward and leaped at Chin to do his spinning heel attack.

"Interesting..." Chin said as he hopped away before the heel could impact. Instead, Guy's heel hit the mat instead.

"Unbelievable!" Guy exclaimed.

In the room, both Athena Asimiya and Sie Kensou sat and watch the fight going on between Guy Hinato and Chin Gentsai. They seemed facinated with Guy.

"Guy's fast!" Athena exclaimed.

"He is..." Kensou added.

The two of them stood there looking at each other. Spectators remained silent looking at both Guy and Chin. Guy was shocked to see how fast Chin was at his old age.

"You're much faster than I am..." Guy said with respect.

"I'm not fast... It's just experience from the years," Chin replied.

"I understand," Guy replied.

"Just keep your cool," Chin said.

"I always do," Guy said back.

"Good... Remember, don't hold back," Chin reminded him.

Guy nodded as he dashed right back at Chin Gentsai. He threw several spinning heel kicks with the left leg at Chin who effortlessly dodged those attacks.

"Chin's amazing..." Jill said.

Chin Gentsai stumbled backwards in a drunken haze as Guy continued to pull off more fast attacks. Guy took some air as he executed a flying spin side kick. The old Kung-Fu fighter backed away enough that the foot stopped one inch away from his chest.

"D-did you see that?" Carlos asked.

"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" Guy shouted as he took to the air with his whirlwind kick. This time, he did manage to get a kick on Chin. Chin could feel his left arm get hit by the attack. Stumbling back, Chin massaged it a bit.

"Impressive... You got your first hit on me," Chin said to him.

"Yeah..." Guy replied. He stood there continuing to study Chin Gentsai.

"I shall show you what I can do," Chin said as he got into his Drunken Cup Slouch position. Guy stood there continuing to study his opponent. He had no idea on what Chin was capable of. Immediately, Chin executed his Angry Blazing Mouth attack shooting out a jet of flame right at Guy.

"Whoa!" Guy shouted before diving to his right.

The jet of flame went away before Chin introduced a second jet and moved it right towards Guy Hinato who quickly ran around Chin. Chin continued to blow the jet of flame as Guy had to think of something quick.

"Hayagake: Kage Sukui!" Guy exclaimed as he dashed right at Chin Gentsai from behind. Quickly, Chin looked at Guy and brought the jet of flame right at him. At that moment, Guy executed a slide right before the flame passed. The jet of flames was a few inches away from Guy's face.

With fast speed, Guy's technique connected and knocked Chin Genstsai forward as he fell to the mat. Tumbling like a drunk, Chin rolled forward and stumbled back to his feet. The spectators were going wild from this match between Guy and Chin.

"Impressive, you do have the technique down," Chin said complimenting Guy.

Guy charged at Chin and this time somersaulted forward and grabbed him. This time, Guy managed to slam Chin down on the mat hard with his Bushin Izuna Drop.

"Uggghhhh..." Chin said.

Guy stood on his feet and waited for Chin to get back up. Chin was hurt from the attack. But, it wasn't that bad.

"You do have the power and the speed. All you need is the experience," Chin said.

It was like Chin was teaching a student. And Guy was like the star pupil. The two of them stood there at a stalemate. But only one person would win.

"I am the least of your challenges... You will soon confront a great evil," Chin said.

"What?" Guy asked.

"This great evil will come after you really soon... I must prepare you now..." Chin replied.

"W-what are you talking about, Master Chin?" Guy asked.

Guy didn't even know what Chin was talking about. Chin's words didn't make at all that much sense to this brave young warrior. Guy has fought people like Belger and M. Bison. But Chin's tone of voice made Guy feel like that this evil was much greater.

"This is an evil created by the greed of others. I must not hold back. That evil will not hold back in trying to kill you," Chin said. He could feel the evil presence of the Umbrella Corporation.

"I see..." Guy said.

"They are watching you this very moment..." Chin said.

"I understand..." Guy said.

"Don't hold back. I won't hold back now," Chin said.

"Yes..."

"You have potention, young master. You must be strong. The shadow of Bushin must show itself once more," Chin said.

"The shadow of Bushin..." Guy replied.

"Don't hold back anything," Chin said. He started to spin around from the ground and took off. The old man flew right at Guy with his Spinning Air Fist attack.

Quickly Guy Hinato leaped back and knocked Chin out of the air with a flip kick. Chin fell to the ground landing on his back for his Drunken Moon Gazing technique and then knocked Guy with his Dragon-Snake Reverse as he rolled over hitting him with both of his feet.

Chin was getting faster with his attacks. He stumbled forward and attacked Guy with a fury of Drunken Kung-Fu attacks. Mainly, they were powerful hand strikes.

"He's good..." Guy said to himself.

Chin Gentsai executed his Modified Roaring Flame Invitation as he set himself on fire and spun right at Guy Hinato. Guy jumped out of the way and backed away from Chin creating some distance. He dashed forward and took to the air and executed his Bushin Izuna Drop.

"Nice try," Chin said.

Chin gathered up his energy and executed his Roaring Flame Inferno super attack as he blew a strike of fire right into the air and engulfed Guy in those flames. Guy screamed some as he hit the mat. The flames went away as Guy kneeled on one knee. He looked at Chin Gentsai.

"Uggghhhh..." Guy said.

"Good... But needed to be faster!" Chin said as he charged at Guy.

Guy quickly backed away continuing to block and deflect his attacks. He had to do something. Chin told Guy not to hold back one bit.

"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" Guy shouted as he nailed Chin with the whirlwind kick.

In retaliation, Chin Gentsai executed his Roaring Flame Invitation super attack covering himself in flames and started to spin in circles. Guy leaped back from that attack to keep himself from getting burned by those hot flames.

Just as Chin finished, Guy took him by surprise. The Bushin ninja assaulted Chin with fast punches and kicks. Guy nailed Chin with two side kicks to the gut and then a spinning heel kick to the face area. He couldn't afford to hold back. He would be disappointing the other fighters, Chin, and himself.

"Uggghhh, no need for me to hold back," Chin said.

This time, Chin wouldn't hold back. He executed a more devastating version of his Roaring Flame Inferno super attack. All at once, Chin blew multiple puffs of fire at Guy.

"Whoa!" Guy said jumping around to avoid getting scorched by those flames.

"Hayagake: Kage Sukui!" Guy yelled as he managed to knock Chin on the ground with that dashing slide. As Chin fell to the mat, Guy backflipped a few times to keep his distance.

"Good..." Chin said after getting up.

"I'm sorry, but this match is over," Guy said.

"Indeed..." Chin said.

Both fighters got into their stances. The two of them charged at each other. A moment of silence came as the spectators carefully kept an eye on both of them.

"What..." Carlos said.

"Shhhhhhhh..." Jill replied.

"Bushin Musou Renge!" Guy shouted. Getting close enough to Chin, the ninja executed his most devastating attack. Everything went dark as two shadowy figures were seen. Guy continued to do his assault on Chin.

Seconds later, Guy stood there as Chin laid there on the mat. Quickly, the referee came to the mat and started counting.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!" exclaimed the referee. He made hand gestures waving to the judges to signal the KO bell. The crowds went wild.

As a show of good sportsmanship, Guy approached Chin and helped him up. Guy walked Chin from the mat and back to the room.

"I was impressed, successor of the Bushin-Ryu..." Chin said.

"Thank you... You have shown me a lot..." Guy replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I must train harder," Guy replied.

"Remember, you must prepare to confront the evil. It will be very soon..." Chin said.

"I will..." Guy said.

"There is a strange evil lurking around," Chin said to him.

"I can feel it, too," Guy replied to him.

Quickly, both Athena Asimiya and Sie Kensou approached and walked Chin back into the room. Guy followed them back inside.

"It was in honor fighting against you," Guy said.

"Oh, the honor was quite mine," Chin said.

"That was impressive," Kensou said to Guy.

"Thanks," Guy said.

"Well done," Ryu said as he approached Guy.

"Ryu," Guy said with a serious tone of voice.

"We have to talk; privately..." Guy said.

"I see..." Ryu replied back to his friend. The two of them walked off to a private room to talk. This was one person Guy could confide in besides Cody. But he didn't want to bring Cody into this. Cody wasn't one to believe in any of that mystical stuff.

Alexia Ashford was watching the match from her personal quarters. She was quite impressived with Guy's skill and technique.

"We should lure Guy Hinato..." she said to herself.

She could feel slight pains around her sides from a few weeks back. Alexia cursed at the thoughts of both DeeJay Maximum and Adon. They fought her back in Jamaica a few weeks back. The woman wanted to get her revenge on them as well.

"DeeJay Maximum and Adon... You two will pay with your lives," Alexia added as she laughed. She hasn't forgotten about Strider Hiryu, either.

Alexia wanted to destroy Strider Hiryu for destroying the rest of Rockfort Island. Valuable research was still there and Strider Hiryu destroyed it.

Ken's VIP Booth

"That was some fight..." said Yoko Suzuki.

"Yeah..." replied Mark Wilkins.

Barry sat there enjoying his breakfast. Jill remembered that dream she had. It was slowly starting to come together. She sat back drinking her bottle of water.

"Wow, that was one match," Chris said as he scratched himself.

"I'd say," Claire replied.

"Next match is gonna start," Leon said.

Barry looked at the fighters and took a sip of his beer. He simply said, "a good ol' fashioned boxing match." The man knew about these fighters. They were both African-American boxers. Both these boxers had their shares of ups and downs.

Balrog vs. Mickey Rodgers

Balrog was a former heavyweight champion of the world. He was barred from professional Boxing for many reasons. One, it was rumored that Balrog was involved with several scandals. Two, Balrog threw a few fights for a huge sum of money. Three, Balrog's bad sportsmanship in the ring. And four, Balrog was excessively violent and brutal in the ring.

Balrog joined the forces of Shadowlaw for fame and fortune. But, he was starting to have second thoughts about the organization and its leader. M. Bison was mad. He was power hungry. Balrog had to find a way to get out.

Mickey Rodgers was a highly skilled boxer. But a freak accident prevented him from ever getting into professional boxing again. He was scorned by the public. Now, this tournament was his chance into getting back into the sport.

Two African-American boxers stood there from each other. It was Balrog taking on Mickey Rodgers. Both men had heard about each other. They were in their traditional boxing attire.

Balrog stood there in his blue outfit with red boxing gloves. Mickey stood there in gray trunks and a yellow shirt. He had on black boxing gloves. They were going to treat it like a regular boxing match. The fight had just begun as both men approached each other.

Both men quickly put up their guards and circled around. Balrog threw a few fast and powerful punches that Mickey managed to duck under.

Mickey rose forward to deliver a powerful uppercut to Balrog. This was going to be a very intense boxing match for this tournament. Balrog backed away letting the uppercut fly several inches away from his face. Quickly, Balrog stepped forward to throw a lunging downward punch to Mickey's face.

Watching Balrog's left fist fly at it, Mickey kept his guard up as he managed to block the punch. He could feel the force travel through like a huge gust of wind. It caused Mickey to slide backwards generating a trail of dust.

Planting his right fist on the ground, Mickey stopped his movement and looked at Balrog, who was charging right back at him.

"Wow... Look at them go..." Jill said. She was astonished to see a boxing match like this one before in her entire life.

"You're good," Mickey said to Balrog.

"You too. Could use more training," Balrog said back to Mickey.

"Yeah... Been out for awhile," Mickey said.

"I feel ya..." Balrog said as he threw an uppercut of his own.

"Feels great to be back," Mickey said as he dodged to the right avoiding Balrog's uppercut.

"We should get a few drinks after this. Regardless on who wins the match," Balrog offered as he threw four left jabs and a right cross.

"I'd like that," Mickey said as he swiftly blocked Balrog's attacks.

Mickey backed away and launched his Burning Upper attack with was a powerful projectile attack that went right at Balrog. Watching the attack, Balrog had his own attack to pull off. Balrog dashed at Mickey but ducked underneath the attack. He the pulled off his Dash Ground Upper attack.

The impact connected with Mickey's chin causing him to stumble back some. However, that wasn't enough to take Mickey down. He was just as powerful as Balrog. Mickey charged forward and pulled off his Rolling Upper attack hitting Balrog with his own powerful uppercut. Balrog stumbled back from the attack.

"Dayam..." Balrog said.

Both men charged right back at each other again. Balrog threw fast and heavy punches with some of them connecting with Mickey Rodgers. Mickey did the same thing when attacking Balrog.

Balrog managed to get behind Mickey and deliver a powerful liver punch. Mickey stumbled back but turned around to execute his Combination 1 technique nailing Balrog with a fury of powerful punches. Balrog didn't have time to react as he got nailed by Mickey's attacks.

Out of desperation, Balrog dashed forward and executed his one arm takedown as he grabbed Mickey with one arm, slamming him down on the mat. Mickey quickly rolled back to recover fromt he attack and ran right at Balrog again.

Mickey Rodgers got to his feet and jumped at Balrog. Balrog quickly stepped out of the way as Mickey's fist hit the mat creating a small force of energy. Balrog jumped forward to do the same thing. Quickly, Mickey Rodgers rolled out of the way before Balrog's fist hit the mat.

Second time's worth a shot Mickey thought to himself. Quickly, he attempted to do another downward punch as he leaped at Balrog. However, Balrog was ready.

"Who is in the h-h-house!" Balrog went as he took to the air with his shouder. He managed to nail Mickey Rodgers with his Buffalo Headbutt attack.

Mickey Rodgers fell back to the mat and rolled away before Balrog could slam his fist into his chest. Rolling away, Mickey got to his feet and rushed at Balrog again.

Both men were still at it. They kept assaulting each other with a fury of punches. Balrog threw three jabs, a right cross, and an uppercut that connected with Mickey's face. Mickey rushed forward and ducked underneath Balrog's left hook and delivered a punch to his stomach.

"Omph!" Balrog went feeling the wind getting knocked out of him.

Mickey continued to attack the lower body area and then proceeded to punch Balrog in the face with a few jabs of his own. He smacked Balrog around the mat with powerful left and right hooks. The spectators were just loving it.

However, Balrog rushed forward and smacked Mickey across the face with a powerful headbutt. Mickey stumbled back as Balrog smacked him with his Turn Punch technique to the face.

Stumbling back from Balrog's attack, Mickey shook it off and looked at him. These two boxers were very much impressed with each other. Mickey smiled and gave Balrog the thumbs up.

In return, Balrog smiled and gave Mickey the thumbs up as well. Mickey rushed forward and threw four uppercuts, most of them impacting with Balrog's chin. Balrog stumbled back from the attack. Mickey executed his Chopping Right attack.

The two of them kept at it. Mickey threw his Combination 2 attack nailing Balrog with another series of fast and powerful punches knocking him down. Balrog managed to roll back to one knee as he charged at smacked Mickey smacking him with his Dash Straight attack.

Mickey stumbled back a few steps. He almost fell off the mat. He ran back at Balrog again. The two of them were throwing and blocking attacks. This has been the most impressive Boxing match in the history of the Boxing world.

The two boxers were enjoying this match. Balrog smacked Mickey with his Dash Upper attack. In return, Mickey recovered and smacked Balrog with his Crazy Upper attack.

"Whoa..." said Chris Redfield as he carefully watched the match.

"Yup, they are impressive," said Mark Wilkins.

"This is one hell of a match," replied Bruce McGivern.

The guys and some of the women were watching the match with pure excitement. The rest of the women looked away and talked amongst themselves.

"I hope you like my husband's accomodations," replied Eliza Masters who was tending to her son, Mel.

"They're great," Cindy Lennox said to Eliza.

"Tell your husband, thanks," Leon said.

Balrog and Mickey were still at it. The two of them continued to fight it out. Neither one of them wanting to give up the match. Both of them wanted to get back into the sport of professional Boxing. Balrog smacked Mickey with another Dash Upper. Mickey smacked Balrog with another Crazy Upper.

Both of them continued to fight this match on. Neither of them would give up that easily. The spectators started to cheer wildly for both fighters. Both Mickey and Balrog nailed each other with a powerful gut punch and a powerful uppercut to the chin.

"Whoa..." Carlos Oliviera said.

Balrog flew back to one area with Mickey flying back to the other area. Both of them slowly sat up shaking the attack off. Taking deep sighs, both of them got back to their feet and went at each other for another round of beatings and poundings.

Slowly, they were panting for air. Afterwards, the two of them went back at it again. Everybody watched in awe at both boxers. This time, Balrog was showing good sportsmanship. Balrog smacked Mickey around the mat with a series of punches.

Mickey broke off the assault with a powerful headbutt and powerful to the face. It was his turn to knock Balrog around the ring again. The two of them kept at it. Everybody watched with anticipation on who would win the match.

"Those chaps have me impressived," Dudley said watching the TV in the fighters' area.

"Balrog showing good sportsmanship?" Chun-Li asked in shock.

This was something Chun-Li couldn't believe. Balrog was one of the most brutal fighters in the whole world. Seeing something like that was totall out of character for Balrog.

"It's pretty out of character..." Chun-Li added.

"Yeah..." Guile said taking close watch.

Both fighter continue to fight out the match. Balrog threw another powerful Dash Straight which Mickey blocked. A force of wind and dust circled around the two fighters with such speed. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Mickey backed away and nailed Balrog with his Burning Upper attack. A light of energy circled around the two fighters shocking the spectators even more. This was like a Kung-Fu movie, but with Boxers. Mickey rushed forward assaulting with a barrage of punches as Balrog backed away to block, evade, and deflect. Balrog did the same thing with Mickey.

Both of them knocked each other back with a powerful right hook. It was like a reenactment of the fight between Neo and Agent Smith in Matrix Revolutions. Shaking their heads, the two of them slowly got up and dusted themselves off. Both of them were laughing hard at this.

"This is really out of character..." Chun-Li said.

"What is up with Balrog?" Charlie Nash asked.

"Things work in funny ways, my friend," Rolento replied to Charlie's question.

This was the first time that Balrog experienced the joy of a real Boxing match. He felt vigorated. Balrog was full of vigor and enjoyment.

Mickey Rodgers felt the same way. Society would look at him under a whole different light now. He was getting his groove back.

Both Mickey and Barlog charged right back each other to deliver more attacks against each other. Trading blow for blow, the two of them slowly felt themselves weakening. Everybody had their limits. However, the two of them wouldn't give up at all.

The two of them were panting. Neither of them would give up. They both refused to give up. Either lose by KO or out of the ring.

"Let's do this!" Balrog went.

"Yeah!" Mickey replied.

The both of them gathered energy for a more devastating attack. They both continued to pound on each other with devastating punches.

"Comet Gale!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Gigaton Blow!" exclaimed Balrog.

Both boxers charged up their final attacks. At that moment, both Balrog and Mickey showed off their most devastating attacks. Both attacks impacted each other as the force of their energy created a shaking sensation throughout the area.

"Whoa..." Chris Redfield said.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed the announcer.

A flash of light and wind circled around and engulfed the whole arena. Balrog stood there on the mat panting and laughing from the excitement. Mickey sat back out of the ring. He too was laughing at the match.

"Mickey Rodgers is out of the ring!" exclaimed the referee.

It was official, Balrog had won the match. Jumping off from the mat, Balrog approached Mickey and offered his hand. Smiling, Mickey took Balrog's hand as he helped himself up.

"Thanks for the match," Mickey said.

"Likewise..." Balrog said.

The two of them laughed and shook hand. The crowd cheered. Half the fighters couldn't believe at Balrog's display of good sportsmanship. Both Mickey and Balrog laughed it up. This was a pretty interesting match for the both of them.

"Who'd have thought that Balrog would be a good sport?" Chun-Li asked.

"Anything's possible," Sawada said to her.

"I guess..." Chun-Li replied to Sawada.

"This is the best match I've ever seen!" Leon exclaimed as he rose from his seat.

"Balrog being a good sport?" Eliza asked in astonishment.

Wesker was watching from a secluded spot in the stadium. He kept track of all these fights. Both Balrog and Mickey intrigued him. These two Boxers would provide valuable test data.

"I have the perfect idea..." Wesker said. He quickly got on the phone with some of his subordinates. A dark idea was brewing.

"This is Wesker, I need men to keep track of those two fighters. Balrog and Mickey Rodgers... Send in a group of those hunters. The 121 Betas..." Wesker said through the line. Hanging up, Wesker gave a good laugh.

Wesker learned to hate the code of the 'Street Fighter'. He would not except that. Because, it would interfere with his plans for wealth and power. He even learned to hate street fighters as well. They were nothing but worms and threats.

He was starting to hate these fighters more than people such as Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, and Barry Burton.

"Killing those meddlesome fighters will be better than killing those meddlesome STARS..." Wesker said to himself.

"Next match is going to start," said Chris Redfield.

"Yeah, yeah...' his sister replied back.

Everybody wanted to see the last match for today's single's matches. It was a military match. Both members served in the military. It was the United States Marine against the United States Air Force.

John Crawley vs. Charlie Nash

The two military men stood from each other. Seemed that the two of them were really good friends. They stood there and exchanged words. Charlie removed his glasses as John adjusted his shades. Taking deep breaths, they waited for the match to start.

John Crawley stood there in green fatigue pants. He had on brown military boots, a green tank-top, and a green army vest. He too was a high ranking member of the United States military. As of now, he is an instructor for pilots in the United States Marines.

After taking an air-to-air missile, John became diagnosed with night blindness. He couldn't be able to fly. John was then temporarily discharged from the military from being suspected from delivering arms to crime boss Mr. Big. But, he got that cleared up. John Crawley now serves the United States military once again.

Charlie Nash stood there wearing green fatigue pants, green boots, and a yellow vest. He was a 1st Lieutenant in the United States Air Force. The man too was a skilled pilot. He wanted to stamp out all corruption in the United States military.

"Charlie, good to see you," John said.

"You too, John," Charlie replied.

"How's military life treating you?" John asked.

"Good, you?" Charlie asked.

"The same... I wish I could fly again..." John said.

"Yeah... How you holding?" Charlie asked.

"Doing the best I can," John replied.

"Shall we?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah..."

The bell rang to start the match. John threw fast and powerful jabs to Charlie who swiftly blocked each attack. This fight was dubbed 'men of the military'. Charlie immediately grabbed John and suplexed him on the other side.

Being slammed, John quickly grabbed Charlie and tossed him to the other side. Both of them got up as John threw several jabs to Charlies face and followed up with a spinning back fist. Charlie stumbled back but stepped forward and flying knee to the gut.

"Omph!" John said as he spun around smacking Charlie in the chest with a side kick to the gut.

"Omph!" Charlie went.

John executed his Overdrive Kick attack smacking Charlie with five fast kicks and then a spinning backfist to the face.

"Sonic Boom!" Charlie shouted.

Charlie's right fist charged up with energy and pulled it back. Brining it forward, he sent a flying boomerang of energy that smacked John Crawley against the chest.

"Omph, that stings... First time I ever felt that before," John said as he laughed.

The two men continued to fight it out. John Crawley jumped forward and sent Charlie back a few steps with a jump front kick.

"You're good..." Charlie said stumbling back before doing a backflip.

Charlie gracefully landed on his feet to see John running at him. He rushed forward and nailed John with a powerful uppercut. The two of them continued to fight it out against each other. John crouched down for a footsweep that Charlie managed to jump over.

Charlie executed his jumping sobat that John ducked under. John stepped back to quickly evade Charlie's attacks. The Marine pilot continued to evade Charlie's attacks while taking a few hits himself. John broke off Charlie's assault with a step kick kick.

"Somersault Shell!" Charlie shouted as he executed a flash kick that connected with John's face causing him to fall to the mat.

Slowly, John got up and dusted himself off. He charged at Charlie yelling, "Flying Attack!" John helicoptered over Charlie's head and delivered a powerful punch.

"Damn..." Charlie said stumbling back.

"Mega-Smash!" John exclaimed as he shot out a blast of energy that connected with Charlie's chest.

"Uggggghhhh..." Charlie said feeling his chest.

John rushed at Charlie Nash again dealing more damage to him. He attacked the lieutenant with fast punches to the gut and a spinning hook kick to the face. It caused Charlie to fly and stumble to the right and rolling on the mat like he crash landed.

Charlie quickly responded by hitting John with a foot sweep that sent him to the mat. John quickly pushed himself up and threw a powerful roundhouse kick to Charlie. Quickly, Charlie blocked and grabbed John's leg. John Crawley felt his leg get stuck and tried to pull it back out.

It was useless, Charlie Nash started spinning around as John Crawley hopped around trying to keep his balance. Letting go, Charlie watched as John flew back and hit the mat like a crashed car. John rolled back but planted his hands on the mat to slow down movement.

He could see Charlie Nash charging at him. Quickly, John sprung up as his opponent got close enough to him. "Spiral Leg Bomber!" John exclaimed as he executed his special devastating kick. John took off and whacked Charlie with a kick that looked like he was bombing something.

"Uggghhh..." Charlie said stumbling back.

"Mega-Smash!" John exclaimed.

"Sonic Boom!" Charlie exclaimed.

Both energy projectiles impacted with each other that caused a large ball of light and energy. The force caused both soldiers to stumble back. Both men charged at each other again. Charlie started his barrage of attacks on John Crawley.

Focusing, John blocked and took some of the attacks. Grabbing Charlie's left arm during a punch, John used his strength to pull him forward. He then slammed Charlie hard on the other side of the mat. Grabbing Charlie, John suplexed him to the other side.

Charlie rolled forward. The two of them continued to fight this out even more. Both men were highly skilled soldiers of the US Armed Forces.

Jumping forward, Charlie poked John with a horizontal pointing kick to the shoulder. Landing, Charlie turned around to get hit with a jump side kick by John. Both men continued to trade blow for blow. Charlie managed to hit John with a spinning back fist and a step-in snap kick.

The two men continued to fight it out. John threw several fast punches and a roundhouse kick to Charlie's face. Grabbing Charlie, John suplexed him to the other side. Getting up, Charlie smacked John Crawley around with more punches.

"Somersault Shell!"

"Spiral Leg Bomber!"

Both took to the air and caused another flash of light as both attacks connected with each other. The two of them fell to the mat and rolled back. Getting back up, the two of them brushed themselves off. The spectators were going wild at the match.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

The crowd was shocked to see these flashes of light created when both projectiles connected with each other. It was like the two of them were doing long range combat. Instead, their energy projectiles were the weapons and ammunition.

It kinda felt like a Wild-West shoot out. The two of them were at it. Throwing and avoiding each other's projectiles.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

John threw a projectile seconds before rolling away as it canceled out Charlie's. "Mega-Smash!" John exclaimed sending one towards Charlie.

"Sonic Boom!"

Charlie threw his own projectile that canceled out John's second Mega-Smash. "Sonic Boom!" Charlie yelled as he sent another one towards John.

"Amazing..." Chris Redfield said.

It was like a traditional yet non-conventional Wild West shoot out. This also looked like a scene from Rurouni Kenshin where Kenshin took on Makoto Shishio. The two of them continued to fight it out. Both of them continued their 'shoot-out'.

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

Their projectiles continued to cancel each other out. The energy blasts generated looked like explosions caused by mortars. Both Charlie Nash and John Crawley refused to give up. At that moment, the two men stood about over a 30 yards from each other. They both rushed at each other.

The fighters looked at the fight with such interest. This fight has gotten the attention of Albert Wesker who was still watching the fight. He looked at the fight with such interest.

"Interesting..." Wesker said.

"Look at them go," Chris Redfield said.

"Yeah..." Leon replied.

"Sonic Boom!" yelled Charlie while John yelled, "Mega-Smash!" at the same time.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

This was now starting to look like a Dragonball Z style match. Both of their projectiles canceled out hitting each other fast and hard. It was like two explosive energy blasts impacting with one another. One ball of energy was formed as it got larger with the other projectiles hitting it.

"Unbelievable..." Ken Masters said.

"Impressive..." said Ryu.

"I can't believe it," Chun-Li added.

As the ball got big enough, it exploded creating another flash of light. As it went away, both Charlie and John rushed at each other.

"Somersault Shell!"

"Spiral Leg Bomber!"

Both men executed their other attack as they quickly passed by each other. The two of them rolled forward upon landing on the mat. Looking at each other, the two of them decided to go at it again some more. This fight wasn't over yet.

"Somersault Shell!"

"Spiral Leg Bomber!"

Both of their attacks connected creating another flash of light. The two fighters fell to the ground and leaped back to their feet and rushed each other. John threw several jabs and spun around in a 360 degree motion and smacked Charlie in the jaw with an uppercut.

Charlie retaliated throwing several jabs of his own and smacking John with a spinning backfist. Both of them continued to fight it out. The two of them threw a powerful right cross towards each other. Their fists slammed against each other as another force of energy was generated.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mega-Smash!"

They both shot projectiles of energy at close range. Another ball of energy was generated causing both of them to fly back. Both of them sat up and recovered from the attack. The two of them rushed forward trading blows and smacking each other all around the mat.

"Time to finish the match!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Let's finish this!" John exclaimed.

Both fighters gathered as much energy as they could. This was the one moment that would decide on who would win this entire match.

"Sonic Break!" Charlie exclaimed as he threw six Sonic Booms at John Crawley.

"Mega Smasher!" John yelled as he shot a bigger blast of energy that went through all of Charlie's Sonic Booms. But Charlie quickly rolled out of the way.

"You're mine!" Charlie exclaimed to his opponent.

"What? No!" John went.

"Crossfire Blitz!" Charlie said as he assaulted John with a barrage of attacks. John couldn't block any of those attacks. It was all over as a huge flash of light was generated. The match was over as John laid there KO'ed.

Charlie Nash was declared the winner of this fight. The crowds went wild from the whole fight. It was one of the most exciting matches out there. Charlie picked up his old friend and carried him back to the locker room.

The singles matches were over for the day. It was time to travel about Osaka before the start of the exhibition matches. The next set of matches would be:

Hanzo Hattori vs. Zantetsu

Musashi vs. Jubei Yagyu

Washizuka vs. Zankurou

Each match would get better and better. This was the biggest form of entertainment out there. People were watching the Millennium Matches more than those trashy reality-TV shows. People rather watch these fights than watching stuff like 'The Bachelor', 'Average Joe', 'The Simple Life', and other stuff.

Alyssa Ashcroft, a survivor from Raccoon City was now a television and newspaper reporter. She was in Japan to do interviews of the many fighters and fans. The woman stood there with cameraman right in front of her.

"Hi, this is Alyssa Ashcroft from CNN News. I'm here in Osaka, Japan. I'm with a group of peole who calls themselves the 'Gerao-A' from the country of Portugal," Alyssa said. Behind them were five individuals and a pet dog with them.

"May I ask your names?" Alyssa asked giving them the microphone.

"I'm Ramon Wildpunch!" exclaimed a young man.

"Sunny DiLights," said one woman snatching the microphone from Ramon Wildpunch.

"Alandra Dragonits," said another woman taking the microphone from Sunny.

"Malisca Macrony," said another female taking the mic from Sunny.

"Air Jay," said another young man taking the mic from Malisca.

"And this is our dog, Kiko," said Alandra taking the microphone from Air Jay.

"We are the Generation A. We are Portuguese!" exclaimed the group.

"I see. What brings you guys here to Osaka?" Alyssa asked the group.

"I'm here to see the fights!" exclaimed Ramon Wildpunch as he did some anime style poses. The rest started to have anime style sweat drops. "This is the biggest tournament ever. How could I miss that?" he asked rhetorically.

"I'm here to see K' Dash," Sunny said all dreamy eyed.

"Same here," Alandra said.

"I'm here to see who would make cute couples," Malisca added as she laughed. Kiko let out a bark at that remark.

"Eh, I'm just here to see the women with the big breasts. Mainly Mai Shiranui and that Angel chick," Air Jay replied. "Good hentai material, heheheheheh..."

"SHUT UP AIR JAY!" yelled both Alandra and Malisca. They both took their turns in smacking Air Jay outside the head.

"You're such a hentai, you know that?" Alandra asked rhetorically.

"There you have it, a couple of very satisfied fans. This is Alyssa Ashcroft reporting from Osaka, Japan," Alyssa said.

"So Edge, you want to go somewhere?" Rebecca asked.

"Um, sure," Edge replied with a blush.

At a distance, Edge could see Batsu Ichimonji, Roy Bromwell, Shoma Sawamura, and a few others laughing their asses off. Daigo Kazama let out a smirk.

"What does that American woman see in Edge anyway?" Zaki asked unconcerned.

Both Edge and Rebecca held each other's hands and walked off like a couple. The rest of them watched and started making fun of Edge. Taking out a knife from his pocket, Edge threw it behind as it hit the area of a bench that was one inch away from Shoma's crotch.

Shoma looked at the knife wide-eyed. Everybody else whistled and walked off in their own direction. At that moment, Natsu smacked Shoma upside the head.

"Ow..." Shoma said.

"Serves you right," Natsu said walking off.

Meanwhile...

"What's next?" Chris Redfield asked.

"We get some lunch, that's what," Leon said.

"Yeah, good idea," Chris said.

"Who's up for pizza?" asked Claire.

"I know of a great pizza place around here," Eliza said.

"You do?" Claire asked.

"I'll have Ken make reservations right now," Eliza offered.

"Really, thank you," Claire said.

"My husband has taken a liking to you people," she said.

"Your husband is a cool person," Carlos said.

That was all until the start of the exhibition matches. Umbrella had their own plans. As did Wesker. He had his Fallen Stars team in place. It would be a matter of time.

"It's all about to start..." said one figure. He was a young Asian male about twenty years of age. In his right hand was a bottle of Skyy Blue that was half-full. Placing the bottle to his mounth, the young man drank the rest of the contents of the bottle.

He was perched above a large building that towered the stadium. The man was too cheap to buy his own damn tickets.

"Isn't a little to early to be drinking?" said another person.

"Gafgar... Don't start with me..." the young man replied. Placing the empty bottle to the side, he pulled out another bottle of Skyy Blue from the cooler and popped the top off. "Want one?" he offered.

"T-Can, not right now for me..." Gafgar replied.

"Eh, have it your way..." T-Can replied drinking the bottle of Skyy Blue.

"What are you doing here?" Gafgar asked.

"I'm monitoring..." he replied.

"Oh that? Who do you think's gonna win?" Gafgar asked.

"Who knows... I pray that the fighters will be strong enough to do so. Unfortunately, we cannot interfere. We're higher forces who cannot mess with fate," T-Can said.

"What do you supposed we do?" Gafgar asked.

"We just sit back and get drunk," he said.

"No thanks..." Gafgar said as he walked off and vanished in a flash of life.

"More for me then," T-Can added. He sat back and contemplated what would happen. If Wesker got his way at the end, then the whole universe is doomed.


	81. Bonus Chapter 18 The Southern Comet

The Southern Comet  
  
Kingston, Jamaica  
  
2 Weeks Ago  
  
DeeJay Maximum and Damn D opened up their own club in Jamaica. With DeeJay's popularity around the world and especially here in Jamaica, Damn D's club soared big time. Because of that, Damn D was able to travel around the Carribean and open up other reggae clubs around the islands. Damn D had reformed a lot since losing to Guy Hinato, Cody Onahan, and Mike Haggar. DeeJay even had a ring inside the club where he would do martial arts matches for extra money.  
  
Not only being a famous singer, DeeJay was one of the best kickboxers around the world. He was pretty rivaled with Fei-Long in the martial arts world and in the entertainment industry. Damn D was out on another island while DeeJay looked after the club in Jamaica. This would be DeeJay's base of operations. All business meetings would be at the club.  
  
He was about to give a big concert later that night in front of a whole crowd. Everything would be televised in front of the whole world. DeeJay had to get everything ready. It was a busy day at Kingston as DeeJay walked down the street.  
  
"Hey, it's DeeJay," said one woman.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah," replied the woman.  
  
The Jamaican singer/kickboxer stopped walking as a crowd of fans gathered around wanting to take pictures and get autographs. DeeJay would always stop to give autographs. He loved his fans. To him, fans were very important. The young man stood there for a few photo sessions as well. He was very bright and cheery.  
  
Everybody would be enveloped within his aura of cheerfulness. He had a lot of charisma and enthusiasm. A respectable role model for the many. Many people would want to be around DeeJay. Half the time, DeeJay would keep his life private. He has made enemies, more along with the Shadowlaw organization.  
  
He even became an enemy of M. Bison because of his refusal to join his ranks of the many in the forces of Shadowlaw. M. Bison even tried to kill him for that.  
  
"Thank you for the autograph," said one child.  
  
"Anytime, little girl," DeeJay replied with his Jamaican accent.  
  
DeeJay continued to walk off towards the club. It would be an hour walk to the club. He could've bought himself a car. But right now, he preferred walking. DeeJay Maximum continued down the sidewalk as he contemplated about everything that has happened in his life.  
  
Right now, life was good. DeeJay continued with his walk down the street. He could hear the sounds of screams and gunshots from the slums. The young fighter stopped in his tracks after hearing those sounds. He was near an old Umbrella warehouse.  
  
"What is that sound?" DeeJay asked.  
  
This was an old warehouse no longer in use by the Umbrella Corporation. Ever since that incident in Raccoon City and charges against the Umbrella Corporation, they had to move their facilities back to Europe. The warehouse has been abandoned for about over a year so far.  
  
The screams got even louder as more shots were fired off. DeeJay immediately started to go by instinct. Quickly, he ran to where the sounds were coming from. That facility was fenced off with signs saying 'No Trespassing'. DeeJay looked around for a way in.  
  
"Damn, somebody's in trouble" DeeJay said to himself.  
  
Quickly, he searched around and saw a hole cut through the fence. Without wasting time, the Jamaican fighter entered through the fence and continued in the direction of those sounds. The gunshots got even louder. DeeJay could sense big danger from where the sounds were coming from. DeeJay stopped in his tracks to see a bunch of dead bodies laying in front of him.  
  
"Whoa, mon... What is this?" DeeJay asked.  
  
There were bodies of Umbrella workers. But, they looked decomposed with bullet holes. Some of them were even twitching. That really freaked DeeJay out. He was once interrupted by those sounds. DeeJay blinked a few times before running to where the sounds continued to come from.  
  
His eyes grew wide at what he saw. Zombies were munching on several corpses. Blood was everywhere. DeeJay couldn't believe what he was seeing. Slowly, the zombies rose from the feasted corpse and set their sights on DeeJay.  
  
"I ain't seeing this..." DeeJay said stepping back a bit.  
  
He started to smack himself repeatedly to see if he was dreaming. Unfortunately, he wasn't. DeeJay could sense the aura of death and decay around them. It was pretty dark and evil.  
  
"Maybe those stories grandma kept telling me are true..." DeeJay added.  
  
The four zombies continued to advance towards him. They were extremely slow and staggering. He could see the cold icy eyes of those undead beings. Their mouths were dripping with blood. DeeJay could see the blood dripping down from their chins and staining their shirts. Some of them had chewed up human flesh in their mouths. The vile sight of it wanted to make DeeJay vomit.  
  
The street fighter in DeeJay kicked back in as one of the zombies got close enough and held it arms out. With a loud moan, the zombie lunged at DeeJay trying to take a bite out of his neck. At that moment, DeeJay leaped back to avoid getting grabbed by the zombie.  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
DeeJay threw an uppercut as it threw a golden energy projectile in the form of a wave at the zombie. Passing through, it hacked the zombie in half. One zombie down and three more to go. He didn't have time to ge scared anymore. There were zombies to take out and people to save.  
  
The other three continued to advance on DeeJay. Quickly, DeeJay threw a hopping side kick to the chest of another zombie causing it to stumble back some. DeeJay stepped back with the right foot and used that same foot to throw a roundhouse kick to that very same zombie. With that same foot, DeeJay threw a devastating spinning hook kick that the force ripped the zombie's head from its neck.  
  
DeeJay made a complete 180 degree motion to snap the neck of another zombie with a well placed back thrust kick. The zombie's held hyperextended far into the back as it fell to ground.  
  
"Hu-Ha!" DeeJay yelled as he executed his Double Dread Rolling Sobat Kick as he hopped forward with a front snap kick to the solar plexus of another zombie. Quickly, he spun around to execute a powerful back thrust kick sending the zombie stumbling back. The special attack wasn't enough to send the zombie to the ground.  
  
The other zombie managed to grab DeeJay from his left side. Quickly, DeeJay grabbed onto the zombie's wrists and tossed her to the other side before it could take a bite out of the Jamaican. With the female zombie grounded, DeeJay quickly stompped on the head making it splatter.  
  
The other zombie continued to advance towards DeeJay, who executed a rolling sobat sending it stumbling back a few more feet.  
  
"Max Out!!!" he yelled.  
  
DeeJay sent another glowing wave like projectile of energy right at the one zombie. The power of the projectile managed to half the zombie in half.  
  
"That's the four of them," DeeJay said to himself as he took a slight breather. He was interrupted by more gunshots.  
  
"Oh shit, those people," DeeJay said as he ran to their direction.  
  
He saw a young Japanese woman and a slightly older American woman backing away from a small crowd of zombies. DeeJay took notice of the dead zombies that laid in front of them. It was an unbelievable sights. These things kept coming; even after taking several gunshots. Quickly, DeeJay ran in front of the two women.  
  
"Wha? Who are you?" the American woman asked.  
  
"No time for answers yet, girl," DeeJay replied with his accent. He immediately put his guard up ready to take on the rest of the undead zombies.  
  
"You can't take them out without a gun," the woman added.  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
The two women were shocked to see DeeJay shooting a projectile of energy of energy that went through three zombies hacking them in half. DeeJay ran forward and threw a powerful uppercut to another zombie sending it back a few feet.  
  
"Hu-Ha!!!" yelled DeeJay executing his Double Dread Rolling Sobat Kick to another zombie.  
  
"He's good..." said the young Japanese woman.  
  
"Amazing," replied the other woman.  
  
DeeJay Maximum kept on fighting off the rest of the zombies as the two women looked at him. They were very impressed with DeeJay's skills and the way he was taking out those zombies. The man took them out with rhythm and side. DeeJay threw a powerful side kick that caused another zombie's head to snap back.  
  
He then gave another zombie a strong elbow to the nose with the right arm and a strong punch with the left fist causing the zombie's face to be destroyed. There was a hole inside the zombie's head causing it to fall to the ground.  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
"Hu-Ha!!!"  
  
Spinning around, DeeJay threw a back thrust kick to a zombie behind him and brought the foot forward nailing a zombie right in front of him. With the same foot, DeeJay brought the leg back and threw another side kick to the zombie on his upper right, a roundhouse kick to a zombie on his left, a hook kick to the second zombie on his right, and then a powerful spinning hook kick.  
  
The four zombie's head were hyperextended to their lefts after hearing the snapping sounds. The sharp end of their broken neck bones stuck out from the flesh. It was a truly sickening sight. But, the four zombies fell to the ground. DeeJay quickly turned around and took out the other zombie with a jump front kick to the chest. His foot burst through the chest area before bringing it out.  
  
DeeJay stood there as that one zombie staggered forward before hitting the ground. Facing the back, the Jamaican jumped up and knocked another zombie's head off with a well placed jump side kick. To the right, DeeJay quickly executed his Machine-Gun Upper technique attacking another zombie with a barrage of powerful uppercuts. The force of DeeJay's attack caused the zombie's upper torso to explode.  
  
Quickly, DeeJay threw two powerful backthrust kicks sending another zombie a few steps. Turning around, DeeJay faced the zombie and threw a powerful roundhouse and hook kick with the left foot. The zombie fell to the ground dead with a snapped neck.  
  
Another zombie lunged at DeeJay who quickly executed his Jackknife Maximum technique. He lunged upward with a 45-degree angled kick and connected with the chin of the zombie. The force of the kick tore the zombie's head from the rest of the body.  
  
DeeJay landed on both feet after the attack and sent another zombie to the ground with a well placed axe kick. The force of the heel pushed the zombie onto the ground letting DeeJay quickly stomp on it.  
  
"Max Out!"  
  
"Max Out!"  
  
"Max Out!"  
  
"Max Out!"  
  
"Max Out!"  
  
DeeJay executed five Max Outs as he took out a bunch more zombies in the process. Another Machine-Gun Upper was executed causing another zombie to blow up into pieces. He executed another Jackknife Maximum on another zombie.  
  
He had to finish this fight as soon as possible. DeeJay was getting exhausted from taking on those zombies. If he went at it anymore, DeeJay would be too tired and end up their next meal.  
  
"Damn, I gotta finish this up now," DeeJay said to himself.  
  
Gathering his energy, DeeJay rushed forward and attacked with his Sobat Carnival Hook Kick super attack. He managed to take out five zombies with this powerful attack. Turning around, DeeJay spun around and executed his Climax Beat super attack pummelling them with machine-gun uppercuts. DeeJay had a few more zombies to take out.  
  
"Max Out!"  
  
"Max Out!"  
  
"Max Out!"  
  
"Max Out!"  
  
Afterwards, DeeJay would execute his final super attack. He had to take those zombies out as soon as he could. The Jamaican didn't feel like becoming someone's supper. Quickly, he summed up the last of his energy and executed his Theme of Sunrise super attack. It was a suped up version of his Jackknife Maximum attack.  
  
DeeJay looked at the fallen zombies with relief and satisfaction. He took a deep breath before stretching out a bit. The two women slowly approached him. Looking at the two women, DeeJay Maximum gave his famous smile and thumbs up.  
  
"Are you okay?" the American woman asked.  
  
"I'm alright," DeeJay said with a deep sigh. He was trying to get over what he just did. The Jamaican kickboxer had just done the tango with the undead.  
  
"Thank you," added the Japanese woman.  
  
"It's cool; but, I want to know what you two were doing there," DeeJay said to the two of them.  
  
"You wouldn't believe us if we told you..." the American woman said.  
  
"Try me..." DeeJay replied calmly as he took another good look at the zombies. He was willing to believe just about anything. This wasn't too uncommon for him. There was the fact that M. Bison wasn't a normal human being.  
  
The two women took their time to explain the whole situation about Raccoon City and a bunch of other locations. DeeJay was very familiar with the Raccoon City incident. It was DeeJay who threw a concert five weeks before the outbreak. The audience in Raccoon City were very kind to him. It hurt DeeJay to learn that his fans in Raccoon City fell victim to the T-Virus.  
  
DeeJay had his suspicions about the Umbrella Corporation. But, he let them slide. Now he would learn the full truth about Umbrella's dark conspiracy. He wasn't a stranger to conspiracy, either. It all reminded him of the Shadowlaw organization.  
  
"Whoa girl, that is deep..." DeeJay said to the two of them.  
  
"Hey, aren't you DeeJay Maximum?" asked the Japanese woman who took a closer look.  
  
"Yah, the one and only," DeeJay replied with a smile.  
  
"The DeeJay Maximum? Famous reggae singer and kickboxer?" asked the American woman.  
  
"Yup," DeeJay said with his accent.  
  
"Wow... I've always wanted to meet you" the Japanese woman said.  
  
"I'm always glad to see my fans" DeeJay said.  
  
"Maybe I could get an interview with you, later?" the American woman asked.  
  
"You a reporter?" DeeJay asked.  
  
"Yeah, name's Alyssa Ashcroft. This is my friend, Yoko Suzuki," the woman said to him.  
  
"Konnichiwa..." Yoko said to him.  
  
"Yes, I'm a reporter for an international newspaper..." Alyssa replied to DeeJay's question.  
  
"Can it wait till tomorrow?" DeeJay asked.  
  
"Sure," Alyssa replied.  
  
"Cause' I have this concert at the club, it's going to be televised in front of the whole world..." DeeJay said.  
  
"Wow... Can we watch?" Yoko asked.  
  
"Sure, you two can get front row seats," DeeJay said.  
  
DeeJay and Damn D's Club  
  
DeeJay gave a kickass performance that night. The crowd at the club went wild. Almost everybody in Jamaica would be watching DeeJay either on stage or the TV screen. Radio stations were tuning in to listen to DeeJay's concert. At the end, DeeJay would stay and give autographs to everybody who wanted one. He would do more photo sessions with his fans. It was all interrupted by:  
  
"DeeJay Maximum, I want my rematch now!!!" yelled an individual.  
  
"Who's that?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"One of my rivals... The 'King of Muay Thai', Adon..." DeeJay replied.  
  
"The King of Muay Thai?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Yah, the one and only," DeeJay said.  
  
"What does he want?" Yoko asked.  
  
"A rematch... We fought each other not too long ago in Thailand," DeeJay said.  
  
DeeJay Maximum stood there wearing a black tanktop and his signature red pants with a black strip to the side that had the words 'MAXIMUM' in white. Standing at the door was the King of Muay Thai, Adon. He's been trying to overthrow the Emperor of Muay Thai, Victor Sagat.  
  
"I want the rematch now!!!" Adon demanded.  
  
Quickly, the cameras moved from DeeJay to Adon who stood there demanding his rematch with him. The cameras started to flash numerous times getting shots of the King of Muay Thai.  
  
Adon stood there with his fire red hair in a very interesting hairstyle. He had on nothing but his fighting attire which were his blue and yellow trunks. The signature headband of the Muay Thai kickboxers was placed around his head. Both his wrists and ankles were fully taped up. Two bands were placed around his arms. Adon was the traditional Muay Thai fighter.  
  
"Alright, you got it mon," DeeJay replied to Adon's demand.  
  
The crowd started to talk amongst themselves. Both kickboxers proceeded to the fighting ring. This event was cranking in more money than ever. Almost everybody that watched felt they were getting more than their money's worth. More people started to call in to order this PPV event. Everybody was going wild. DeeJay threw off his black tanktop and put on his fighting gear.  
  
DeeJay and Adon were getting plenty of media coverage. The cameras continued to focus in on the two great fighters of today's world. This event was being broadcast live in front of the whole world. It was DeeJay Maximum vs. Adon. It was east meets west.  
  
It was dubbed the 'The Southern Comet versus The King of Muay Thai'.  
  
Both of them got into the ring and stretched out a bit. The two of them would be getting it on sooner or later.  
  
"I will beat you, Maximum..." Adon said.  
  
"Feel my rhythm..." DeeJay added.  
  
The bell rang as both fighters approached each other. DeeJay Maximum threw three left jabs and a right hook. He was trying to keep the fight nice and steady.  
  
Adon quickly blocked the two left jabs and backed away from the other. Afterwards, the Muay Thai fighter ducked under DeeJay's right hook. DeeJay then threw a front snap kick to Adon who immediately stood back up.  
  
At that moment, Adon backed away from the kick to avoid getting hit. In return, Adon lunged forward to attack with a right knee strike. DeeJay brought his palms downward to block Adon's powerful knee strike. In return, DeeJay nailed Adon in the right shoulder with a spinning back thrust kick. The force of the kick made Adon stumble back about two feet away.  
  
The cameras paid close attention to that attack pulled off by DeeJay Maximum. They took snap shots of that specific part of the match. The crowd went wild.  
  
In response, Adon threw a front snap kick thrusting foreward like a rocket. It was fast enough to hit DeeJay on his right side forcing him back a few steps.  
  
They quickly zoomed in and took shots of Adon hitting DeeJay with a thrusting front kick. Adon charged forward and nailed DeeJay in the chest with a jumping knee strike.  
  
"I got you now!" Adon yelled.  
  
Quickly, Adon started to pummel DeeJay in the gut and sides with fast and powerful Thai style punches. He even nailed DeeJay in the face with a powerful elbow strike. The media was just enjoying getting the coverage of this fight. Adon threw two fast elbow strikes to the gut of DeeJay forcing him to the corner of the ring.  
  
Adon was fast as a jaguar. DeeJay wasn't about to go down that easy. With Adon throwing a powerful right hook, DeeJay ducked under and threw a powerful gut punch to Adon. It caused Adon to get the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Unbelievable," said one of the reporters.  
  
DeeJay struck back nailing Adon with several punches to the face. He made a 180 degree motion and struck with a powerful back thrust kick to the chest. With the same leg, DeeJay Maximum smacked Adon across the face with the heel of his foot by pulling off a fast and powerful spinning hook kick. It caused Adon to be disoriented for a few seconds causing him to stumble towards his left.  
  
The Jamaican had more to show. Rushing forward, DeeJay threw several fast side kicks to Adon's chest and three roundhouse kicks to the face area.  
  
"Jaguar!!!" yelled Adon.  
  
Adon lunged forward and took to the air with his Rising Jaguar technique nailing DeeJay with his front knee followed by the rear knee.  
  
"Hu-Ha!!!" replied DeeJay.  
  
DeeJay got Adon back for that attack by executing his Double Dread Rolling Sobat technique nailing him in the chest with a hopping front snap kick followed by a powerful back thrust kick.  
  
Both men kept at it. DeeJay threw a series of attacks at Adon who avoided and blocked most of them. He did take a few hits from DeeJay.  
  
Adon did the same thing. It was the same process. Adon started to kick DeeJay's legs repeatedly. A trademark attack of Muay Thai fighters. He wanted to disable DeeJay's use of his legs.  
  
"Jaguar Tooth!!!" exclaimed Adon.  
  
DeeJay watched as Adon quickly jumped back and got on top of the turnbuckle of the ring. He then leaped off and flew at DeeJay with a straight downward flying side kick.  
  
"Whoa!" DeeJay went.  
  
The reporters were quick enough to take snapshots of Adon's powerful kick. DeeJay quickly moved to his right to avoid being hit with the attack. See that Adon was open after the attack, DeeJay executed a hook kick that smacked the back of his head. The attack caused Adon to stumble forward before recovering.  
  
DeeJay waited for Adon to regain his balance. Adon turned around to see DeeJay Maximum standing there in front of him.  
  
"Max Out!!!" DeeJay exclaimed as he shot his projectile of energy at him.  
  
"Jaguar Kick!!!" Adon exclaimed as he front flipped over the energy wave and droped his read heel in an arc like motion impacting with the top of DeeJay's head.  
  
"Uggghhhhhh..." DeeJay went stumbling back from Adon.  
  
Adon went at DeeJay and nailed him with more of his furious attacks. DeeJay did the same thing with Adon. The two of them continued to fight it out in the ring.  
  
"Jaguar Tooth!" Adon exclaimed as he executed his Jaguar Tooth kick.  
  
At the same time, DeeJay rose up and countered with his Jackknife Maximum attack. Both moves impacted with one another creating another flash of light. It was a truly remarkable sight. The two of them landed back on the mat and faced each other.  
  
Immediately, all they could hear was completely silence. Both Adon and DeeJay looked around the club to see nobody standing there. Except there was a young woman with blonde hair who entered inside the club. She had on a black gown. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail. The woman gave a glance at the two of them.  
  
"Hey, what happened to everybody?" DeeJay asked.  
  
"Yeah, who interrupted our fight?" Adon asked.  
  
"That would be me," the woman replied with a hearty laugh.  
  
"Where did everybody go?" DeeJay asked.  
  
"I had my men escort them out safely... No need to worry. I'm just after you, DeeJay Maximum..." the woman replied as she approached the ring.  
  
"What do you want me, lady?" DeeJay asked.  
  
"You won't interrupt my rematch with DeeJay," Adon added keeping a close yeon the woman.  
  
"You seemed to have aided two of my enemies. They have something I want," the woman said to DeeJay, who stood there unfazed.  
  
"Oh, this that so?" DeeJay asked.  
  
"Yes... Tell me where they are," she demanded.  
  
"No can do," DeeJay said.  
  
"Then I'll be forced to kill the two of you and burn this area down..." she said.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, lady?" DeeJay asked.  
  
"Ha, I am Alexia Ashford of the Ashford clan... We own the Umbrella Corporation," she said.  
  
"And I'm supposed to be impressed?" DeeJay asked with a laugh.  
  
"Enough of this! You interrupted my fight with DeeJay, I'll make you pay for that!" Adon yelled at the woman.  
  
"I'll make sure you die for your insolence," Alexia replied to Adon.  
  
"Jaguar Kick!"  
  
"Adon, NO!!!" DeeJay shouted.  
  
"Foolish!" Alexia yelled as she swatted Adon away like a fly as he attempted to pull off his Jaguar Kick technique.  
  
"Uggghhhhh!" Adon went crashing into a table.  
  
"Damn... This isn't good," DeeJay said to himself.  
  
"Max Out!!!" DeeJay exclaimed.  
  
DeeJay threw a wave of energy that was smacked away by Alexia Ashford without any effort. She then approached forward. Her body caught on fire. Alexia Ashford was engulfed in flames. Adon sat up recovering from that attack.  
  
"W-what in the..." Adon said looking at Alexia Ashford.  
  
"Whoa... Now I be seeing everything," DeeJay said to himself.  
  
Alexia went into her second form. She was almost naked. But, her skin was all gray. Her hair looked completely different. The woman's eyes started to glow with fire. Immediately, she appeared right in front of DeeJay with a streak of fire right behind.  
  
"What? Damn!" DeeJay yelled before getting backhanded by Alexia Ashford.  
  
"Ugggggghhhhhhhhh!" DeeJay went as he flew right at Adon.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Adon went.  
  
The two of them sat up and looked at the awesome might of Alexia Ashford. She slowly approached the two fighters. Both Adon and DeeJay looked at each other.  
  
"Damn..." DeeJay said.  
  
"I don't believe this..." Adon said.  
  
"Well believe it, mon," DeeJay replied.  
  
"What do we do?" Adon asked.  
  
"I guess we'll have to put our differences aside to take this wannabe big bad bitch out," DeeJay said.  
  
"I agree," Adon said to him.  
  
"You still got enough fight in you?" DeeJay asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you?" Adon asked in return.  
  
"We'll have to see about that," DeeJay said.  
  
"We can't get to the exit because she's so damn fast..." Adon said.  
  
"The King of Muay Thai..." DeeJay said.  
  
"And The Southern Comet, working together... Heh," Adon added. "What's the strategy?"  
  
"Lemme think, mon," DeeJay said.  
  
"Well, think fast!" Adon exclaimed. He was getting freaked out the more Alexia Ashford approached them. DeeJay had to think of something fast.  
  
"Okay, I'll give her a Max Out. She's going to swat it away. That way, she'll be left open. Do your Jaguar Tooth," DeeJay said.  
  
"Got it..." Adon said.  
  
"On three..." DeeJay said.  
  
"1...2...3!!!" the two of them went.  
  
The two of them stood there with their guards up as Alexia slowly approached them. DeeJay and Adon had formulated their first strategy in dealing with Alexia Ashford. It was time to show Alexia the meaning of teamwork.  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
DeeJay shot out his wave of energy that flew right at Alexia Ashford. As predicted, she smacked the blast of energy away. Her chest was left out in the open letting Adon get his attack him.  
  
"Jaguar Tooth!!!"  
  
Adon leaped back with his feet planted against the wall for a second or two before leaping forward. He executed a flying downward side kick that made contact with Alexia Ashford. However, it only caused her to stumble back about two steps.  
  
"What?!" Adon went.  
  
"Damn..." DeeJay replied.  
  
Alexia grabbed Adon by the neck and picked him up. DeeJay ran to Adon's aid only to be swatted away by the other hand. The Jamaican hit the floor and rolled back some before hitting the wall. Adon was fighting for his life. He started to kick Alexia repeatedly. But hardly any of the kicks fazed her one bit.  
  
"Ack, can't breathe..." Adon said.  
  
"Damn, Adon!" DeeJay yelled. The Jamaican fighter got to his feet and ran forward nailing Alexia with his Machine-Gun Upper technique. It had almost the desired effect on Alexia Ashford. Slightly irritated, she was forced to release Adon.  
  
"Jaguar!!!" yelled Adon who nailed Alexia with a flying double knee strike.  
  
"Hu-Ha!" DeeJay exclaimed nailing Alexia with his Double Dread Rolling Sobat attack.  
  
"Jaguar Kick!" Adon yelled as he nailed Alexia on the top of the head.  
  
Alexia stumbled back and started to get very annoyed with the two of them. She held her palms out as they faced the ceiling. Flames started to erupt from them. Quickly, she started hurling fireballs at the two of them.  
  
"Shit, mon!" DeeJay yelled.  
  
"Run!!!" Adon yelled.  
  
The two of them circled around Alexia avoiding the blasts of fire she launched from her hands. Those blasts hit places around the bar and set them on fire. Quickly, the fire started to spread. The two of them continued to avoid Alexia's fire attacks.  
  
"Damn!" DeeJay exclaimed.  
  
"She's fast," Adon replied.  
  
"We gotta think of something..." DeeJay said.  
  
"We should try getting at her from both sides..." Adon said.  
  
"Yah, mon," DeeJay said to Adon.  
  
This was the first time that Adon had to team up with somebody, especially with a rival fighter of his. He didn't like teaming up with other people. But, Adon would do it if the situation called for it. And this situation more than called for a team-up.  
  
"Hu-Ha!"  
  
"Jaguar!"  
  
Alexia was taken from both sides. DeeJay attacked the front with his Double Dread Rolling Sobat attack while Adon attacked her from behind with his Rising Jaguar attack. The club was slowly burning away. Both DeeJay and Adon had to finish this quickly.  
  
Alexia quickly grabbed both DeeJay and Adon by the neck and slowly lifted them up. Both fighters latched onto Alexia's wrists trying to fight their way free from her grasp. She tossed Adon to one side and DeeJay to another side.  
  
Setting her sights on DeeJay Maximum, Alexia Ashford slowly approached him. She was ready for the kill. Her back was completely turned. Adon slowly got up and crept forward. It was like he was doing a creeping barrage. DeeJay could see Adon approach from the corner of his eye. He would have to buy Adon some more time. At that moment, DeeJay sprung to his feet.  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
"Max Out!!!"  
  
Alexia smacked all but the last two away. The projectiles made impact with her. It seemed to stun her for a few moments. That was more than enough time for Adon to strike at her.  
  
"JAGUAR ASSAULT!!!" Adon yelled as he nailed Alexia with a barrage of Muay Thai attacks. He branched out for his Jaguar Assassin super attack and then followed up with a Jaguar Thousand super attack. Alexia stumbled forward from that assault from the back.  
  
"Now it's my turn, bitch..." DeeJay said to Alexia. He executed his Sobat Carnival Hook Kick super attack on Alexia. The attack was very painful for Alexia Ashford.  
  
"JAGUAR REVOLVER!" exclaimed Adon as he leaped forward hitting Alexia with a series of Jaguar Kicks. DeeJay attacked Alexia in the front again with his Climax Beat attack. Alexia fell to the ground in extreme pain.  
  
"Damn... We gotta kill you, now," DeeJay said as he approached. His arm was then grabbed by Adon.  
  
"C'mon, we don't have time. Whole place is about to burn down..." Adon said.  
  
Listening to Adon, both fighters rushed out through the entry way of the club and outside. The two of them watched as the club went down in flames. Authorities could be heard from the distance. Both Adon and DeeJay looked at each other.  
  
"It was fun while it lasted, mon," DeeJay said.  
  
"Yeah... For the first time, it kind of felt nice..." Adon replied.  
  
"I guess we'll have to hold that rematch till later," DeeJay said.  
  
"Yeah..." Adon said.  
  
"You okay?" DeeJay asked.  
  
"Yeah... For the first time, I feel like there's a higher purpose than rivalries..." Adon said.  
  
"True, but rivalries help keep us on edge..." DeeJay said.  
  
"I agree..." Adon replied.  
  
"Where you gonna go now?" DeeJay asked.  
  
"I'm going to head to Osaka for that Millennium Tournament," Adon replied.  
  
"You think she's dead?" DeeJay asked pointing to the burning building.  
  
"I wish; but, I highly doubt it..." Adon said.  
  
"I hear ya," DeeJay said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Adon asked.  
  
"Eh, I'm gonna go take a bath and get some dinner... You in? It's pretty lonely when I go out..." DeeJay said.  
  
"Sure, I'm in... Rematch is still on," Adon said.  
  
"You bet, mon," DeeJay replied.  
  
Both fighters sat back and laughed. They watched the flames burn the club. DeeJay could always rebuild it. Though, it would take awhile.  
  
"DeeJay, are you okay?" Alyssa asked from a distance.  
  
"Yah..." DeeJay replied with a smile.  
  
"This was something I never really expected..." Adon said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll bet... You and me both," DeeJay said with a laugh. 


	82. Bonus Chapter 19 A Final Fight Remembere

A Final Fight Remembered... Part 3  
  
(It's pretty funny that the most amount of bonus points come from destroying Belger's wheelchair.)  
  
Bay Area  
  
The three of them traversed through the Metro City Bay area to get to the Uptown area where Belger was holding Jessica captive. They spent a good hour or two travelling around and beating up the Mad Gears' henchmen.  
  
Everybody else retreated to safety. It was all clear for Cody, Guy, and Haggar to get to the end of the Bay Area. Their journey was almost over.  
  
"We got to get through the Bay Area to get to Uptown..." Haggar said.  
  
"Heheheheheheheh, you'd have to get past me..." said a large figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Guy asked.  
  
"I'm Abigail... I'm here to kick your sorry asses back..." the man replied.  
  
"You're not getting in the way for me rescuing Jessica!" Cody exclaimed.  
  
"Heh, boss told me not to let any of you through..." Abigail replied.  
  
"We'll going... Even if it means putting you in the hospital," Haggar said.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, mayor," Abigail said to Haggar.  
  
"I'd like to know what kinda of man calls himself Abigail," Guy cooly said as he leaned against a lamp post. He studied Abigail.  
  
"Errrgggghhh, what did you say?" asked Abigail. He was slightly annoyed by Guy's remark.  
  
"You heard me... What kinda man calls himself Abigail?" Guy asked.  
  
"What?!" Abigail asked in annoyance.  
  
"Please... Only latent faggots use women's names..." Guy said. Cody and Haggar couldn't help but to start laughing at Guy's comment.  
  
"Hey, quit laughing!!!" Abigail demanded. The two of them laughed even harder. This really got under Abigail's skin.  
  
"Oh, this is so rich..." Cody said.  
  
"I agree," Haggar replied with more laughter.  
  
"Yeah, you'd make a good prison bitch in Oz," Guy added.  
  
"Errrrrggggghhhh..." growled Abigail. Both Cody and Haggar continued to burst into laughter.  
  
"This is so easy..." Guy said.  
  
"Yeah... C'mon, keep pissing me off... You'll be sorry..." Abigail said.  
  
"Sorry for what? Not pissing you off even more?" Guy asked.  
  
"You'll be my bitch for tonight, ninja..." Abigail said.  
  
"I'd like to see you try..." Guy replied.  
  
"Jessica's the big bitch right now... Heheheheheheheh..." Abigail said with a laugh. This seemed to make Cody stop laughing.  
  
"What did you say?" Cody asked.  
  
"You heard me... Heh, she's probably having a good time with Belger..." Abigail replied to Cody.  
  
"Ooooh, I think you shouldn't have said that..." Guy explained to Abigail.  
  
"Oh really...?" Abigail asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What's this pussy going to do?" Abigail asked.  
  
"This, motherfucker!" Cody exclaimed as he nailed Abigail in the face with a powerful punch. The young street brawler continued to beat the shit out of Abigail.  
  
"Uggghhhhhh!"  
  
"Criminal Upper!"  
  
"Ruffian Kick!"  
  
"Crack Kick!"  
  
Cody started knocking the shit out of Abigail for that remark. Abigail's anger made him strong. But his anger was nowhere near Cody's anger. That giant hulk of a Mad Gear said the wrong words and pained for it with his health.  
  
There was no way in hell that Cody would let it slide. Abigail dissed his girlfriend wrongly and would pay for it. Cody continued with the punishment of Abigail. Guy Hinato and Mike Haggar stood there and watched as Cody continued to beat down on him. Cody wouldn't stop. After some time, Cody stood there breathing in and out. Behind him was the unconscious Abigail who laid there. He was in la-la land.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhh..." Cody grunted in relief.  
  
"Wow... That was something serious" Guy said to his friend.  
  
"Yeah..." Cody replied.  
  
"You ready?" Guy asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Cody replied.  
  
"C'mon, Jessica needs to be rescued," Guy added as the three of them walked off to the Uptown part of Metro City.  
  
Belger's Penthouse, Uptown Metro City  
  
It rounded out to the final confrontation. Belger sat there in a wheelchair with Jessica Haggar tied up in a chair. Mike Haggar, Cody Onahan, and Guy Hinato stood there in front of the leader of the Mad Gears. The man was confined to a wheelchair. They thought of him as a pushover. However, they kept a close eye on Belgar just in case he tried anything funny.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheheh... I see you three finally made it..." Belger said.  
  
"Just hand over Jessica, right now," Cody demanded.  
  
"Cody!" Jessica exclaimed.  
  
"I'm coming for you," Cody said as he approached.  
  
"Heh, I wouldn't try it..." Belger said.  
  
"You shut up," Guy said to Belger.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Belger replied.  
  
Immediately, Belger pulled out a cross-bow from behind and aimed at both Cody and Jessica. He pulled the trigger two times sending out two bolts from the weapon.  
  
"Cody, Jessica, look out!!!" Guy exclaimed.  
  
"No!!!" Haggar yelled.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Guy yelled throwing two shurikens that knocked the arrows to the ground.  
  
"Impressive..." Belger said. Quickly, Guy ran at Belger, who immediately jumped from his wheelchair.  
  
"Hayagake: Kubikiri!!!" Guy yelled as he smashed Belger's wheelchair into pieces.  
  
"Not fast enough!" Belger yelled.  
  
"Cody, get Jessica out of there!!!" Guy yelled.  
  
"What about you?" Cody asked.  
  
"Let me deal with him..." Guy replied.  
  
"I'll make sure the rest of Belger's lackey's don't enter the room," Haggar replied. Both Cody and Haggar went their separate ways as Guy stayed to fight Belger.  
  
"Just you and me," Belger said.  
  
"Yeah..." Guy replied.  
  
Belger rolled to his left firing off three arrows that flew right at Guy. Quickly, Guy Hinato charged forward with his Hayagake: Kage Sukui sliding under the arrows as they flew inches over his face. Quickly, Belger leaped to avoid getting hit by Guy's attack and somersaulted into a corkscrew to the other side. Belger landed and got on one knee as he fired off four more arrows right at Guy.  
  
"You ruined my plan to take over Metro City," Belger said.  
  
"Yea, I get that a lot," Guy Hinato replied as he leaped back into a moonsault avoiding the arrows as they hit the wall.  
  
Both men were at it. Belger quickly leaped up to the chandelier and clung on hanging upside down with his toes anchored. Looking at Guy, Belger hung upside down as he fired three arrows at Guy before reloading. Guy ran to the wall and did a running wall flip as the threw arrows hit the marble wall leaving a trail that went after him.  
  
Guy moonsaulted as he took a good look and threw four shurikens at Belger. Belger managed to knock two out of the air but the other two cut the chain of the chandelier causing it to crash to the ground. At that moment, Belger leaped off and loaded the new set of arrows into the crossbow.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Guy shouted as he knocked it out from his hands with a flip kick.  
  
"Damn!" Belger yelled.  
  
Quickly, Guy threw a powerful side kick to Belger's face causing him to stumble back a few steps. Belger retaliated with a spin kick followed by a spinning hook kick. He was a good martial artist; but, he wasn't good enough.  
  
Guy rushed forward and threw several punches knocking Belger around the large penthouse suite that served as his base of operations.  
  
"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" Guy yelled as he smacked Belger around with his whirlwind kick.  
  
Belger was getting his ass kicked by the Bushin ninja. Guy continued to assault Belger with a relentless assault of attacks. Every time Belger would try to reach his crossbow, Guy Hinato would kick it away from his reach.  
  
"I got you now, Guy!" Belger exclaimed as he managed to get hold of his crossbow and aimed at Guy.  
  
"Hayagake: Kubikiri!" Guy shouted as he leaped and nailed Belger on the head with that spinning heel kick. Belger was forced to drop the crossbow as Guy kicked it away. The leader of the Mad Gears stumbled some as Guy smacked him with a flying spinning heel kick to the face.  
  
Belger sideflipped in the air before slamming onto the hard ground. He quickly got up as he threw four roundhouse kicks, a spinning hook kick, and another roundhouse kick to Guy.  
  
"Too slow," Guy replied as he somersaulted over Belger and grabbed him. Belger would fall victim to Guy's Bushin Izuna Drop. Picking up Belger, Guy suplexed him to the hard floor. This was a lot of pain that Belger was suffering.  
  
Belger stumbled and got a hold of his crossbow and fired a shot that was close enough for Guy not to be able to block. The arrow pierced through Guy's left leg.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Guy shouted in pain.  
  
He looked at his leg to see an arrow stuck through. Grabbing the arrow, Guy tried to pull it out. At that moment, he could feel himself being smacked to the ground by Belger's spinning hook kick. He was at Belger's mercy.  
  
"Now, I'll make you suffer before you die," Belger said.  
  
Belger delivered several powerful kicks to Guy's wounded leg making him scream louder in agonizing pain. Guy tried desperately to pull the arrow out from his leg. At the same time, Belger was dealing damage to the Bushin ninja.  
  
"Who has the upper hand now?" Belger asked.  
  
As an act of desperation, Guy quickly executed a foot sweep that sent Belger to the ground. With the one good leg, Guy kicked the crossbow away from Belger.  
  
"Damn... Gotta buy some time..." Guy said.  
  
Feel to his ass, Guy backed away as he used his strength and effort pulling the arrow from from his leg. It was more painful pulling it out than it was placed in the leg. It was a severe wound. He would have to get it treated as soon as possible.  
  
Guy could feel himself getting grabbed by Belger who brought him to his feet. Belger threw several fast and powerful punches at Guy.  
  
"You'll pay," Belger said throwing a right hook and a spinning backfist to Guy's face. He threw several fast punches at Guy who was too disoriented to block. All he could do was take Belger's assault.  
  
Belger threw a spin kick, followed by a spinning hook kick, and a powerful scissor kick to Guy forcing him to fly back a few feet before hitting the hard marble floor of the penthouse.  
  
"Ugggghhhhh..." grunted Guy.  
  
Guy got to his feet as Belger nailed him with a flying side kick to the solar plexus. Belger was dealing him a lot of damage.  
  
"I'll show you suffering," Belger added with a double spinning backfist.  
  
Belger approached the disoriented Guy Hinato and threw several powerful side kicks to the chest and three roundhouse kicks to the face. Quickly, Belger grabbed the crossbow that laid there. Loading it, he aimed it at Guy Hinato.  
  
"Time to die, Guy Hinato..." Belger codly said to Guy. He then fired off an arrow that flew right at Guy. The arrow was knocked away by a flying knife.  
  
"What?!" Belger asked.  
  
"You forgot about us, buddy..." Cody said as he stood there with Haggar.  
  
"Guy, you okay?" Haggar asked rushing to his friend's aid.  
  
"Yeah... Just kick his ass," Guy replied.  
  
"Jessica's boyfriend..." Belger said looking at Cody Onahan.  
  
"First my girlfriend, now you fuck with my friend..." Cody said enraged.  
  
"You can go down next," Belger said as he fired off several shots from his crossbow.  
  
Cody rolled forward to avoid those shots from the crossbow. Belger was a coward who would resort to weapons.  
  
"Criminal Upper!" Cody shoutes as he executed his uppercut that generated a whirlwind. The impact caused Belger to stumble back and drop his crossbow.  
  
Cody rushed forward and smacked Belger around with a bunch of powerful punches to the face. Jumping forward, he hit Belger with a front snap kick. He then followed up with a spinning side kick to the face of Belger.  
  
"How's this for pain?" Cody asked.  
  
Grabbing an object nearby, he executed his Bad Stone technique hurling the object at Belger. The object impacted with Belger's forehead making him stumble back some.  
  
"Ruffian Kick!" Cody exclaimed as he lunged forward nailing Belger with a high kick.  
  
"Umph, that's enough!" Belger exclaimed.  
  
"Enough?! We haven't even started," Cody replied to Belger's plea for mercy.  
  
"Ruffian Kick!" he exclaimed again this time lunging forward with a side kick.  
  
Cody Onahan continued to knock the living shit out of Belger who has caused enough. Belger was fucked. He messed with the wrong people. Quickly, Belger grabbed his crossbow.  
  
"Heheheheheh... I have the upper hand now..." Belger said.  
  
"This is just Dead-End Irony..." Cody said as he gathered up his power and assaulted Belger with a fury of powerful kicks and finished off with a rising spin kick. At the same time, Belger shot an arrow that impacted with Cody's side.  
  
"Gaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Belger who flew out the window of this fifty-story building. Belger plummeted towards his death.  
  
"Ugggghhhh... Damn..." Cody said as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Cody!" Haggar shouted running to his aid.  
  
Both Guy Hinato and Cody Onahan laid there wounded from Belger's crossbow. The front of the building had police cars parked around the front. At that moment, Jessica Haggar arrived with several paramedics. Her eyes widened at the sight of Cody.  
  
"Cody!" Jessica yelled rushing to her boyfriend's side.  
  
"Hey..." Cody said with a smile.  
  
"You're hurt..." she said.  
  
"Eh, it's nothing..." Cody said.  
  
"Guy?" Jessica asked as her friend laid there with a severely wounded leg.  
  
"Uggggghhhh, glad you're safe," Guy said.  
  
"He's hurt bad," said one of the paramedics as she rushed to Guy's side.  
  
Cody had to be bandaged up. However, Guy had to be placed on a gurney and carted to the ambulence. The three looked at each other.  
  
"Jessica, take Cody home... I'll go with Guy," Haggar said.  
  
"Yeah, dad..." Jessica said as she walked Cody out from the penthouse.  
  
Haggar went to Guy's side. Guy Hinato had lost a lot of blood from the arrow to the leg. He took a severe beating when Belger took the cheap shot with the crossbow. The Bushin ninja had to be treated as soon as possible. An oxygen mask was placed over Guy's face.  
  
"You're going to be okay," Haggar said.  
  
Guy gave a weak smile as they entered the elevator. Quickly, they reached the first floor before exiting the building. Haggar could see Belger's body placed in a black bodybag before being zipped up. To Haggar, this was the end of the Mad Gears. The two of them entered inside the ambulence as it drove off.  
  
Aftermaths  
  
Mike Haggar resumed his role as the mayor of Metro City. He still did professional wrestling matches. News reached him of a Russian rival named Zangief. Both of them were using each other's moves. They had yet to meet. Things were fine for now.  
  
Cody and Jessica got closer in their relationship. They were now about to be engaged. Currently, the two of them have taken a vacation out of the state. The two of them would be gone for a few weeks.  
  
Guy Hinato recovered. He has left Metro City to go train. The Bushin ninja felt that he needed to become stronger. This would take him on a new journey. While everybody else tended to themselves, Guy Hinato joined other street fighters to take down the dreaded Shadowlaw Organization.  
  
However, Mike Haggar would soon face the Mad Gears again. This time, Guy Hinato nor Cody Onahan would be around to help him out.  
  
(a/n-Sorry for making this so short. Reading stuff. There really wasn't that much to work with in making a descriptive story of the last two boss battles of the first Final Fight game.) 


	83. Bonus Chapter 20 Captain's Sword: City U

Captain's Sword - City Under Siege  
  
(a/n- That Captain Commando arcade game brings back a lot of memories.)  
  
City, 1 Year Ago  
  
Throughout the street fighting world, there stood a crack team of crime fighters ready at the call to take on any threat that put the planet in imminent danger. They were known as the 'Captain's Sword'. It was a four- person team that consisted of Captain Commando, Ginzu the Ninja, Mack the Knife, and Babyhead.  
  
Captain Commando was the leader of the group. He was a normal man. The man wore on some special cybernetic armor and sunglasses that gave him special abilities. Next to Skull-o-mania, Captain Commando was one of the elite superheroes of this fighting world. He lived the code of the street fighter. But, he was a hero. He could harness flames and electricity with his armor.  
  
Mack the Knife was known as the Mummy Commando. His origins are unknown. He's either a mummy or an extraterrestrial being from a different world. His whole body was covered up in pink bandages. Mack wore yellow pants and a brown cap. He wielded two knives that could be used very efficiently. This crime-fighter could make the flesh feel from a person leaving only the bones. That was his special ability.  
  
There was the Ninja Commando. His name was Ginzu. He was pretty much out of place. Ginzu fit perfectly with the rest of the team. Before joining the Captain's Sword, Ginzu was a world renowned chef. Ginzu was a highly trained ninja. He became an important member of the Captain's Sword.  
  
The next and final member of the team was known as the Baby Commando. He went by the name of Babyhead. Babyhead was a genius toddler who built his own robotic suit to fight crime in while getting his diapers changed at the same time. This person was one of a kind. It was that, the four of them made up the elite crime-fighting superhero group, the Captain's Sword.  
  
Captain Commando and the rest of his team were called out to the city that was currently under siege. A large criminal organization was putting the city under chaos and pandemonium. The four of them stood at the entrance to the city. People were frantically running around the city in fear. Thugs and criminals marched around with firearms and all sorts of other weapons.  
  
"Ready?" asked Captain Commando.  
  
"Yeah..." Ginzu replied holding his sword.  
  
Mack the Knife nodded while Babyhead gave a thumbs up. The four of them marched into the city to clean up this mess.  
  
"Hey, it's Captain Commando!" shouted one of the thugs armed with a leadpipe.  
  
"Let's fuck them up!" exclaimed another.  
  
"Go for the kill!" yelled another thug.  
  
The four heroes took their separate ways as they approached the thugs. Captain Commando threw a kick like he was punting a football that connected with the chin of a thug. He then stuck his other leg out a bit impacting with the shin area forcing the man to stumble back.  
  
Ginzu was busy with his katana as he managed to spin around in a circle hacking three of the thugs in half as blood and parts dropped on the ground. It was a fight to kill situation.  
  
Mack the Knife did a pose as the flesh melted off the the thugs he just fought leaving only the bones. This was the fighter's skill. Quickly, he spun around in a circle with both knives outward. He was like a razor- sharp whirlwind that carved the flesh out of anything that got in his way.  
  
The Ninja Commando quickly sliced the forearm off another thug that attempted to shoot at Mack the Knife from behind. Spinning a backslash of the sword, the thug's head fell off.  
  
"Rest in peace..." Ginzu said.  
  
Captain Commando knocked another thug down with a crouching kick. The leader kicked him unconscious before working on the other thugs. Spinning around, he hit a thug with a flaming punch setting him on fire. The thug ran around crazily as he succumbed to the flames.  
  
The flames left the body leaving nothing behind but a blackened charcoal skeleton. That wasn't even enough to scare the rest of the thugs that were hired to kill the team.  
  
"Help!!!" cried a young woman.  
  
"Heheheheheheh, let's do this bitch in..." said a thug who was armed with a shotgun.  
  
"Let's have some fun first..." replied another who slowly undid his pants.  
  
Quickly, Babyhead came to the rescue and smacked the thug with a kick from the robotic suit. To the thug, it hurt like hell.  
  
"What the?" replied the armed thug. He aimed the shotgun at Babyhead and fired. The shot bounced off Babyhead's robotic suit. More thugs surrounded Babyhead armed with pipes, blades, and all other sorts of weapons.  
  
Baby said immediately created a small explosion around himself. A barrier was formed to protect himself and the suit. The other thugs weren't that lucky. Bits and pieces of the thugs flew all around the streets.  
  
Another five thugs circled around Captain Commando on the open street as they approached him from all sides. Jumping up, Captain Commando executed a powerful reverse spin kick knocking all five of them on the ground. Getting to his feet, Captain Commando adjusted his shades.  
  
"Crime never pays..." Captain Commando said.  
  
Turning behind him, he saw another thug armed with an MP5K and opened fire. Captain Commando quickly moved forward and ducked under the shots. Rising upward, he gave a powerful uppercut that connected with the chin sending the man stumbling back a few. The man started firing shots in the air.  
  
"Captain Corridor!" yelled Captain Commando.  
  
The leader of this superhero team punched the ground as a column of electricity erupted from the ground engulfing the thug. However, the thug wouldn't stop firing. Soon, there was nothing left of the thug except a pile of ashes.  
  
Ginzu was fighting off his share of thugs. One thug threw a spinning hook kick only to have the leg cut right off as the ninja jumped upward and pulled off a downward slice before landing. The thug screamed in pain as he fell to the ground and crawled away from Ginzu.  
  
"Dear God!!!" screamed the thug.  
  
With sheer speed, Ginzu executed a spinning footsweep that sent two thugs off their feet. Bringing the blade downward, the ninja hacked one thug in half at the waist line. Blood started to spew before both hands hit the ground. Holding up the blade, he brought it downward impaling the other thug in the chest.  
  
With an axial flip to the left, Ginzo leaped off and dashed downwards passing by six thugs. Ginzu stood there as blood spewed out and the rest of the thugs were cut in half.  
  
Mack the Knife was making progress as a corpses were laid behind with their flesh missing. The four of them were being tied down.  
  
Quickly, Babyhead fired off a grenade from the chest chavity of the robotic suit as it exploded upon impact sending thugs flying around left and right.  
  
The four of them proceeded down the main street of the city. They could hear the sounds of gunfire coming nearby. Another thug came out armed with a grenade launcher.  
  
"Captain Fire!" yelled Captain Commando as he shot out a stream of flames from his flamethrower catching the thug on fire.  
  
Babyhead fired off another grenade that hit the ground upon impact. Another explosion that caused several thugs to fly all around the place.  
  
Mack the Knife was busy carving up other thugs leaving nothing but the bloodied bones. Ginzu was busy hacking other thugs into pieces. Another crowd of people were running in the opposite direction of Captain Commando and his teammates.  
  
Quickly, Ginzu rolled forward and picked up two handguns that were laying behind after a few thugs were killed. Dashing to his right with ninja speed, Ginzu aimed and fired at the thugs taking out as many as he could.  
  
Mack the Knife picked up the shotgun that was laying around and aimed it at another thug. They had a long ways to go before reaching the bank.  
  
"We gotta make a run for it..." Ginzu said.  
  
"Agreed..." Captain Commando said.  
  
The four of them charged forward as they picked up weapons and opened fire on the advancing thugs and criminals that ravaged the city.  
  
"Captain Kick!" yelled Captain Commando.  
  
The leader of the team flew forward several feet with a flying front kick that sent one of the thugs stumbling back.  
  
"Captain Fire!" he yelled sending another stream of flames as it caught several thugs on fire. The thugs screamed as they succumbed to the flames right before being burnt to a crisp.  
  
Ginzu sliced up more thugs with his katana.  
  
Mack the Knife sliced up even more people.  
  
Babyhead generated more explosions that sent everything else flying around.  
  
The four of them were as formidible as they came. Each one had their own personal skill and fighting experience.  
  
"This is easier than I thought..." Ginzu said as he dashed by hacking four more thugs in half.  
  
"Quick, we have to reach the bank!" Captain Commando shouted.  
  
"Right," Ginzu replied.  
  
"Whoa, this one's got a rocket launcher," Mack said.  
  
"I'll blow you fuckers into the sky," said the thug armed with a rocket launcher. It held five in place. Aiming at the group, he fired off a rocket.  
  
"RUN!" shouted Ginzu.  
  
The four of them quickly ran off in their own directions as the rocket hit the ground they once stood on. An explosion of flames erupted. Quickly, Ginzu threw several shurikens nailing the thug in the chest as about as he was going to fire off another rocket.  
  
"Ugggggghhhhhh..." replied the thug. Falling back, he fired another rocket that flew up into the air. He fell to the ground dead as the rocket launcher rolled away. With his dying breath, he gasped watching the rocket falling right back down.  
  
The rocket hit the thug right in the chest before going off. He went into pieces in another explosion of flames.  
  
Babyhead quickly grabbed the rocket launcher and fired off the third round engulfing another group of armed thugs and criminals in a fiery explosion. Half of them came running out covered in flames. Babyhead watched them burn to a crisp as he continued to fight off more thugs.  
  
Another explosion was generated around Babyhead taking out the other six thugs that surrounded him. He gave out a baby giggle. Babyhead was a toddler to be reckoned with. Nobody had the answers on how Babyhead could've built himself a robotic crime fighting suit.  
  
"Captain Strike!" ordered Captain Commando.  
  
Hearing Captain Commando's words, Ginzu, Babyhead, and Mack the Knife got into striking positions. The ninja was the first one to strike as jumped at a thug and slashed downward with his katana. Ginzu left a diagonal mark from the shoulder to the side. Blood spewed out as the upper part slid off the bottom. More blood spewed out from both parts.  
  
Mack the Knife was the next one to strike as he jumped up and flew across spinning both knives. Every thug he passed by was carved up that only the bones remained. The Mummy Commando took out his share of thugs and criminal with lethal precision.  
  
Babyhead was the last one to strike. Quickly jumping in, he sent out three missiles flying from his robotic suit as it impacted with several areas creating big explosions. Thugs could be seen running and screaming. They decided they weren't getting paid enough for this shit and retreated.  
  
"Captain Kick!" yelled Captain Commando and he flew several feet forward into the air and nailing another thug.  
  
"Captain Corridor!"  
  
Captain Commando charged up his attack even more as he punched the ground. Now about four columns of electricity erupted from the ground engulfing about ten thugs who were about to kill him. The electricity went away leaving piles of ashes.  
  
Ginzu the Ninja took to the air and threw a barrage of shurikens while somersaulting in the air. Half the thugs got ridded by those sharp shurikens. Before landing, Ginzu controlled his body motion dashing downwards and slicing up more thugs into pieces.  
  
Mack continued slicing up more thugs. Several thugs stood there frozen behind Mack as they fell into pieces. Their eyeballs rolled from their sockets followed by bits and pieces of their flesh. The skeletons remained.  
  
Babyhead provided the backup as he fired off more missiles to keep the rest of the enemies at bay. He noticed a teenaged couple being approached by a group of murderous criminals. Quickly, the fighting toddler ran to their aid and beat the shit out of the thugs.  
  
The Baby Commando threw a powerful knee to the chest followed by a spinning hook kick to another thug.  
  
"Heehee..." giggled Babyhead.  
  
Spinning the torso around repeatedly, Babyhead got dizzy and puked on the face of the other thug. This seemed to catch the man off guard. Babyhead took this to advantage and knocked him up into the air with a powerful uppercut.  
  
Captain Commando threw a spinning footsweep sending another thug off his feet and followed up with a powerful heel kick sending him to the hard ground. Getting to his feet, the leader threw a back thrust kick to the chest. Making a 180, he faced the thug and knocked him down with a downward elbow strike.  
  
"It's Captain Commando!" said a little boy who was hiding out to see the action.  
  
"Better get to your parents," Captain Commando said as he executed a reverse jump spin kick sending four armed thugs away.  
  
Quickly, Babyhead aimed and fired off another rocket that took out a barricade made by other thugs and criminals. Turning around, he launched a missile that hit the side of a building creating a huge crater. Civilians ran out the building frantically for cover.  
  
Babyhead gave the people cover as he launched more missiles from his robotic suit. The thugs retreated giving them more time to get to safety.  
  
Captain Commando grabbed the boy and looked at the group of thugs that slowly approached. "Captain Kick!" yelled the man as he did his flying thrust kick as the thugs opened fire on him. He kept the kid's head low. Flying past the thugs, Captain Commando brought the boy to safety.  
  
"Thanks, Captain," said the boy as he ran off to his parents.  
  
Quickly, Captain Commando threw another fiery punch that connected with and set another thug on fire. He could hear the thug run off screaming.  
  
"C'mon, the bank is being robbed..." Captain Commando said to the rest of his team.  
  
More criminals stood on in the open only to be taken down effortlessly by Captain Commando and his crew of highly skilled yet socially outcasted misfits from society. They were also known as a group of misfits due to their appearances and strange abilities.  
  
"Captain Corridor!" yelled Captain Commando as he slammed his fist on the street. Large columns of electricity erupted engulfing a good number of thugs before turning to ashes. Quickly, the three of them stood behind Captain Commando for another attack.  
  
"Captain Strike," announced Captain Commando as he got into a pose. Ginzu sliced and diced some thugs into pieces. Mack carved up more thugs. And Babyhead shot missiles that sent the rest flying all around the streets.  
  
The four of them quickly ran down the chaotic streets of the city. They could hear the ringing of the alarm at the bank.  
  
"Captain, the front entrance as been busted," Ginzu stated looking at the front doors of the building.  
  
About six thugs on mechanized robots came bursting out of the hole that was once the entrance to the bank. They had flame-throwers and ice beams armed and ready to fire at the four.  
  
"Look out," Captain Commando said as he ducked out of the way of an ice beam.  
  
Babyhead quickly jumped to his right and launched several missles taking out one of the robots. At the same time, Ginzu leaped upward as he dashed by another thug taking his head. With that one thug out of commission, Ginzu grabbed onto the robot and climbed upwards. The ninja kicked the headless thug from the robot and took over the controls.  
  
Quickly, he spun around and activated the icebeams as it engulfed one of the thugs in a block of ice. Mack took his chance as he attacked the block making it and the frozen thug shatter into many pieces. The Mummy Commando climbed into the controls of the other robot.  
  
Babyhead launched upwards into the air and landed on another robot. He knocked the thug off and took over the controls himself.  
  
Captain Commando sent another thug off a robot with his flame punch. Taking over a robot of his own, the four of them marched right into the bank.  
  
The sirens got louder as they entered the front entrance to the bank. Bank workers and clerks were hiding in fear of getting harmed or killed.  
  
"You're free to go," Captain Commando said to the bank workers.  
  
"Move quickly," Ginzu instructed.  
  
"It's them!" shouted another thug.  
  
The Captain and teammates took their own share of thugs. Quickly and effectly, the thugs were idly dealt with before moving on.  
  
"Time to dismount..." said Captain Commando as he quickly hopped off.  
  
The other three followed right behind and proceeded all the way to the back of the bank, where the vault was placed. A very big figure could be seen carrying out bags of money.  
  
"Dolg... I should've known..." Captain Commando said to the big figure.  
  
"What, Captain Commando?!" asked an astonished Dolg.  
  
"We're taking you in, surrender immediately!" Captain Commando ordered as he pointed to Dolg like a typical superhero would.  
  
"Surrender? Make me!" Dolg replied.  
  
"We can do it the easy way or the hard way..." Captain Commando said.  
  
"Hmmmmmm," Dolg said.  
  
"Your choice," Captain Commando added.  
  
"My choice, huh... Easy way's too boring... Hard way's more fun," Dolg said with a laugh.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Captain Commando replied to Dolg's answer.  
  
"You can take me in, if you can kick my ass!" Dolg yelled as he quickly charged at the group.  
  
"Separate!" ordered Captain Commando.  
  
The four of them quickly split up as Dolg gave a powerful swinging punch that could've knocked a man unconscious upon impact. He attempted to knee Captain Commando. All four of them maneuvered around Dolg as he continued to attack them with punches. Jumping up, he attempted to knee Ginzu.  
  
"Captain Corridor!" shouted Captain Commando.  
  
Dolg screamed in pain as he found himself engulfed by a rising column of electricity. Quickly, Babyhead grabbed onto Dolg and tossed him at Ginzu who sent him flying to a wall with a jump spin crescent kick.  
  
The four of them kept hammering on the large man known as Dolg. Dolg was powerful. However, he wasn't as intelligent.  
  
"Stand still!" Dolg yelled.  
  
The four of them continued zipping past Dolg. It was time to take down Dolg. Quickly, all four of them got together ready to pull off one of their team attacks.  
  
"Captain Sword!" yelled Captain Commando as gathered a large bright blue beam of energy that shot up into the air. The brought it downward from a 90-degree angle firing it at Dolg.  
  
"Whaaaaaa?!" Dolg went as he got whacked with their super technique.  
  
"Captain Storm!" he announced next.  
  
Captain Commando called for his friends before rushing at Dolg and executing a jumping uppercut to the chin. As it connected, Dolg was launched up into the air. At that moment upon being launched upwards, Ginzu, Mack, and Babyhead proceeded with their beatdown on Dolg.  
  
As Dolg fell to the ground, Captain Commando slammed his fist down and whacked him with a Captain Corridor attack shocking the hell out of him. Dolg laid there unconscious as Captain Commando and his buddies talked for a bit on picking what team pose to do. The cops arrived just in time to see Captain Commando and the others doing a team pose next to the unconscious Dolg.  
  
"Good work, Captain Commando," said one of the police officers who approached the team.  
  
"Anytime officer," replied the Captain.  
  
"Couldn't have pulled it off without you," the officer added.  
  
"All in a day's work," he replied to the officer.  
  
"Officer, there's been a break in at the museum!" yelled another officer.  
  
"Damn it," said the officer.  
  
"We'll handlie this, officer," Captain Commando said.  
  
"You sure?" asked the officer.  
  
"Anything to keep the peace," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Mack replied.  
  
"C'mon team, let's scramble!" Captain Commando said to his team. The four of them quickly hopped onto the robots and sped off to the museum.  
  
"This is something to tell the people of the city," the officer said.  
  
The Callisto  
  
A large figure dressed like an overweight wrestler stared at the big screen. He saw four figures emerge from the building. The man could make out that they were Captain Commando, Ginzu, Mack the Knife, and Babyhead.  
  
They were the Captain's Sword. The large man looked like he had his body waxed way too many times. It was truly a sickening sight.  
  
The sight of those four men enraged him. Out of anger, he turned around and hurled fireballs from his palms as they blew up random objects and setting the pieces on fire. He hated seeing the sight of the four of them. They constantly ruined his plans.  
  
"Damn them... Damn them all..." he said.  
  
"Anything wrong, Master Scumocide?" asked one of his surbordinates.  
  
"What do you think?!" asked an enraged Scumocide.  
  
"My apologies, master," replied the woman.  
  
"Oh be quiet... Get more people and head out to the museum... We'll surprise them," Scumocide said.  
  
"Very well," the woman said as she left.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh, I'll make those men pay," Scumocide said with evil laughter.  
  
"There's the museum..." Ginzu said.  
  
"Yeah... Let's get them," Captain Commando replied. The four of them quickly ran in through the front doors of the museum.  
  
"Excellent... Excellent... The four of you will suffer a painful fate..." Scumocide said as he watched them through the screen.  
  
Scumocide moved his fucking fat ass to the recliner as he watched the progress of his minions. Scratching himself, the man grabbed an ice cold beer and started drinking. He let out a loud burp that roared through the room.  
  
"I'll be seeing you, Captain Commando..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	84. Bonus Chapter 21 American Samurai and th

American Samurai and the Bushin Ninja  
  
(a/n- This fight is based on Street Fighter Alpha. The first of the Alpha series.)  
  
Japan  
  
It was quite sometime after Guy Hinato, Cody Onahan, and Mike Haggar defeated and ended the Mad Gears. Sodom wanted to reform the Mad Gears make it clean and pure of corruption. He had a really hard time recruiting members into the group. One of the people he ran into was a member known as Rolento Schugerg.  
  
Rolento gave Sodom and ultimatum. None of them would join Sodom's cause until he defeated the person who single handedly took down the Mad Gears. That person was Guy Hinato. He was the Bushin ninja that accompanied both Cody and Haggar in rescuing Jessica. That was his one mission. He remembered taking on Guy.  
  
He was enraged that Guy was a Japanese ninja while he struggled to be considered Japanese. Sodom was ashamed of his American heritage. The man wanted to be Japanese so bad. He even tried to learn the language. But mixed with some English, Sodom's Japanese didn't make out as well. He stood there traversing through a Japanese town that Guy Hinato currently resided in.  
  
The townsfolk looked at Sodom weirdly. He concealed his face behind that kabuki samurai helmet. Sodom had on his usual outfit. This time, he was only carrying his pair of jittes instead of his set of katanas.  
  
He searched around looking for Guy Hinato. Sodom wanted to reform the Mad Gears so badly that he could actually taste it. The scent of victory's sweetness currently eluded this American samurai.  
  
"Hinato!" Sodom shouted as he went from place to place.  
  
Everybody else ran away from Sodom's sight. They felt that he was going to do some serious harm to them. That wasn't the case at all.  
  
The only person he wanted to do harm to was Guy Hinato. Sodom kept searching around for Guy. He wouldn't give up until he found and defeated Guy. Everything was staked on it. One of the stakes included the reformation of the Mad Gears and Sodom as its leader.  
  
A lot of things travelled through Sodom's mind. One question that struck him was: is it really all worth it that much? Sodom shook it from his mind. He was set on achieving his goal.  
  
Sodom has been and always will be an American. He was profoundly obsessed with Japanese culture ever since he was just a kid. There was a lot of disgruntledness of not being born of the Japanese lineage. Before joining the Mad Gears, Sodom dedicated his life to studying Japanese history, culture, and its customs. He studied the Japanese martial arts as well.  
  
Due to him wanting to be Japanese so badly, Sodom could hardly find work. He had to earn a living any way that he could. His only options was doing toughguy work or street fighting. The American samurai wanted to make a name for himself. It got to a point where he didn't give a fuck about breaking the law or not.  
  
That was when Sodom joined the ranks of the Mad Gears, who did a lot of shady business in his hometown of Metro City. Sodom worked his way up the ranks by defeating others and taking their rank. He became one of Belger's lieutenants.  
  
Being the master of the ring, Belger chose him to be one of his hand picked select few right hand men. Sodom had one of the highest positions in the crime syndicate. But, he really didn't want to be a criminal. There was almost no choice at that point. It was too late to turn back now.  
  
He was defeated by Guy Hinato, a young man who believed himself to be of pure ninja descent. Guy was the one who defeated Sodom in the ring. This was Sodom's ultimatum. If he wanted to lead the Mad Gears, he would have to defeat the ones who single-handedly broke up the organization in the first place.  
  
Sodom had other reasons for wanting to fight Guy Hinato. The man was consumed with rage because of being defeated once by Guy. A man who was not of true Japanese birth being defeated by one who was of supposed pure Japanese descent.  
  
"Hey you looking for someone?"  
  
"That you, Hinato?" Sodom asked.  
  
He turned around to see Ryu Hoshi standing there with his duffel bag. Sodom has heard a lot about the Japanese warrior who fought against and defeated the Emperor of Muay Thai, Victor Sagat. This came as an unexpected surprise.  
  
"Wrong person," Ryu replied.  
  
"I know you... You're Ryu," Sodom said.  
  
"Yeah, that's right..." Ryu calmly replied.  
  
"I heard all about you. You're the one who defeated Sagat back in Australia..." Sodom added.  
  
"That's me, all right..." the Japanese fighter added.  
  
"Heh, this is a good thing I see," Sodom said.  
  
"Hmmm?" Ryu asked.  
  
"I've always wanted to fight you," Sodom told Ryu.  
  
"I'm always looking for a good fight," Ryu said back to Sodom.  
  
"But I can't right now, I'm looking for Guy Hinato..." he told Ryu.  
  
"What are you looking for Guy for?" the fighter asked.  
  
"None of your business," Sodom coldly spat out.  
  
"It is my business when you're asking for one of my friends," Ryu said to him.  
  
"You know where he is, don't you?" Sodom asked pointing one of his jittes at Ryu.  
  
"Better watch where you point that thing..." Ryu said. The Japanese fighter has fought a whole bunch of peole. He wouldn't be intimidated by the likes of Sodom.  
  
"Maybe I'll be fighting you sooner as I thought," Sodom said.  
  
"Let's see what you got," Ryu said.  
  
"Stop," said another voice.  
  
"Huh?" asked Sodom.  
  
"Hey, made it just in time," Ryu said to the figure that approached.  
  
The two of them turned to see Guy Hinato casually walk towards them. A cool draft of air followed right behind. It seemed that the people cleared out just for the three of them. He had that cool and calm demeanor of a ninja warrior on his face. His eyes were relaxed as they narrowed on the two of them.  
  
"Guy..." Sodom said.  
  
"We meet again, Sodom..." Guy replied to his name being called out by Sodom.  
  
"This guy was looking for you," Ryu said pointing at Sodom.  
  
"I know," Guy said.  
  
"What does he want with you?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Sodom, you're a long way from being home at Metro City..." Guy said to the masked fighter.  
  
"Heh, I came to get revenge on you," Sodom said aiming his jittes at Guy.  
  
"Revenge?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Hmmmmm, I see..." Guy said leaning back some and crossing his arms in a cool manner.  
  
"Revenge on you, for what?" he asked Guy.  
  
"You're still bitter about breaking up your gang..." Guy said to Sodom.  
  
"I'm going to rebuild the Mad Gears... The only obstacle standing in my way is you," Sodom spat out at Guy.  
  
"What does Guy have to do with this?" Ryu asked.  
  
Sodom answered in an angered tone, "Guy and his friends took out the boss. The gang has been broken up. Now, I will rebuild the Mad Gears. All I have to do is defeat you and they'll join."  
  
"Right..." Guy said with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Don't you dare mock me," Sodom angrily said to Guy.  
  
"Errrrgggghhhhh..." Sodom grunted.  
  
"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Guy asked.  
  
"I'll never give up. Not until I defeat you, Guy Hinato," Sodom stated to the Bushin ninja. Ryu leaned back against one of the walls to watch.  
  
"I'll watch this fight. This should prove interesting," Ryu said.  
  
"Very well, friend," Guy said.  
  
"Heh, I'll defeat you. I'll be the leader of the Mad Gears. All of Metro City will bow down to me..." Sodom said as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
"You're such a fathead. You have an overinflated ego. Sodom, you're really deluded. You know that?" Guy asked in rhetoric.  
  
"I'll show you who's deluded..." Sodom said.  
  
"Let's stop talking and get this over with," Guy said.  
  
"Let's..." Sodom replied.  
  
This was like one of those duels in those old samurai movies or spaghetti westerns. It was a traditional standoff. An American samurai versus a Japanese ninja. Both men took several steps away from each other. Getting a distance of about twelve feet away from each other, the two men turned around and faced each other.  
  
"For the Mad Gears..." Sodom said.  
  
"May Bushin's teachings guid me..." Guy said.  
  
Without hesitating, both men casually walked towards each other. The walking got faster and faster until it went into a jogging motion. Ryu looked at the fight with such interest. In an instant, it turned into a sprinting motion.  
  
Both men were running right at each other. It was predicted that the match would be as intense. To Sodom, this was also a rematch after his defeat by Guy Hinato back in Metro City. This was going to be a most interesting match indeed.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Ryu said as he continued to observe. He could sense strong fighting spirits in both Guy and Sodom. This is what separated Sodom from the rest of the Mad Gears. Sodom would show Guy his true fighting spirit.  
  
Thoughts raced through Sodom's mind as he sprinted at Guy Hinato. He could imagine himself defeating Guy and leading the Mad Gears into victory. Sodom was a force to be reckoned with when it came to one-on-one fighting.  
  
Sodom attacked with a horizontal swipe of the right jitte as Guy ducked to avoid the attack. Guy then rolled forward underneath the attack and got on the other side. Getting to his feet, Guy quickly placed both his arms together to block the powerful back thrust kick executed by Sodom. Sodom knew that Guy would do something like that and prepared himself.  
  
"I'm impressed..." Guy said.  
  
"I'm impressed that you were quick enough to block that," Sodom replied.  
  
Sodom retracted the foot and spun around to face Guy for a spinning jitte strike. Guy ducked under but leaped back as Sodom retracted and attacked with a downward double jittle strike that would've pinned him on the ground if it connected.  
  
"Whoa, that was close," Guy said quickly backing away.  
  
"Hayagake: Kage Sukui!" Guy yelled as he dashed forward and went into a slide.  
  
"Ha!" Sodom replied quickly leaped over the attack and landing on the other side.  
  
"He's fast..." Ryu said.  
  
Sodom spun around to deliver a spinning side kick that Guy quickly jumped away from. It was Guy's turn to deal in some attacks. Guy advanced forward with five fast punches to the face, an elbow strike, and a swift spinning heel kick. Quickly, Sodom jumped back and avoided Guy's fast attacks.  
  
Guy then attacked with a backflip which Sodom bent backwards to avoid. Sodom could feel the change in air as Guy's feet passed by quickly being only several inches away from him. It was time for Sodom to strike. With Guy still in the air, Sodom spun around and delivered a powerful high side kick to the gut before landing.  
  
"Umph!" Guy went.  
  
"I got you now, Hinato..." Sodom said as he jumped forward with a knee strike.  
  
Moving at Guy, Sodom started attacking with his pair of jittes. Guy managed to block most of them with quick hand speed. He was moving his hands and forearms all around. However, Guy ended up taking a few of Sodom's hits. Sodom managed to smack Guy on top of the head with one of the jittes in his hand.  
  
"Hayagake: Kubikiri!" Guy shouted as he jumped up executing his whirlwind kick.  
  
Sodom backed away and got into his guard position to reduce the damage coming from Guy's kick. He took the time to study Guy's fighting technique.  
  
As Guy landed, Sodom charged forward with about nine downward jitte swipes, a forward swipe, a spinning swipe, a front kick, followed by a back kick. Keeping on his toes, Guy avoided most of the techniques but was pushed back by the front kick and the back kick.  
  
Guy stepped back some with Sodom charging forward again. This time, Guy jumped up and attempted his Bushin Izuna Drop. Quickly, he leaped over Sodom and grabbed him by the shoulders. Being suplexed, Sodom quickly rolled back to recover from Guy's devastating attack.  
  
Turning around, Sodom was met by a quick side kick coming from Guy. Guy started attacking Sodom's chest area with a fury of fast and powerful side kicks. Two sides hit the gut with another three hitting the upper chest area. Guy then smacked Sodom with an elbow uppercut against the chin. Grabbing Sodom by the shoulders, Guy threw him to the other side.  
  
Before hitting the ground, Sodom controlled his body motion and planted both jittes, using them to quickly walk himself back to Guy. He went right at Guy like a crab using its claws to snap at someone.  
  
"Damn!" Guy shouted as he leaped to his left executing an axial flip.  
  
"Sodom's fast..." Ryu commented.  
  
As Guy performed his axial flip, Sodom quickly got to his feet and nailed him with a powerful side thrust kick to the gut area. That was enough to make Guy lose balance and hit the ground. Hitting the ground, Guy immediately leaped back to his feet.  
  
Sodom dashed at Guy Hinato and slid forward trying to poke his legs with both jittes. Guy dashed forward to execute his own move.  
  
"Hayagake: Kubikiri!" shouted Guy as he dashed forward and nailed Sodom with that fast spinning heel kick.  
  
"Umph..." went Sodom as he quickly felt his head area.  
  
Quickly, Sodom retaliated from the attack by getting to his feet nailing Guy in the chin with a powerful well placed uppercut. The force was enough to stun Guy for a few seconds as his opponent used the time to nail him with more attacks.  
  
"Jigoku Scrape!" Sodom exclaimed as he dashed forward and whacked downward with the jitte hitting Guy on top of the head.  
  
Guy backed way some as he dashed forward at Sodom again. "Hayagake: Kage Sukui!" he went as he slid towards Sodom and knocked him off his feet. Quickly, Sodom fell forward and planted his hands on the ground pushing him forward for a few rolls.  
  
Turning around, Sodom quickly did his own dashing slide at Guy. Quickly, Guy turned around and performed three back flips to distance himself from Sodom.  
  
Sodom rose to his feet and started pulling off more attacks. Guy Hinato backed away trying to avoid as many of his attacks as possible. This American kabuki warrior samurai has improved quite a lot. He wanted to rebuild and reform the Mad Gears that bad.  
  
"You want to reform the gang that badly..." Guy said ducking under a swinging jitte strike.  
  
"Indeed, you are the one that stands in my way," Sodom said.  
  
"I see. But, I won't let you win," Guy answered back as he knocked Sodom with a foot sweep.  
  
Sodom fell back but moved his body forward like a half-somersault and planting his jittes on the ground for another Tengu Walking technique.  
  
"Damn!" Guy said.  
  
As Sodom quickly advanced forward, Guy leaped forward and executed an Bushin Izuna Downward Elbow making him kiss the ground.  
  
"Umph..." Sodom said being taken off guard.  
  
Sodom quickly stood back up to face Guy Hinato. Ryu Hoshi remained there wanting to see the whole fight. This really interested him.  
  
"Sodom would be a worthy opponent to face off again," Ryu commented to himself.  
  
Guy leaped forward to do another drop. However, Sodom had another surprise in store for the Bushin who claims to be of pure descent.  
  
"Butsumetsu Buster!" Sodom yelled as he leaped upward and grabbed Guy with both jittes slamming him to the hard ground. Grabbing Guy, Sodom executed a Judo style toss slamming him to the other side of the ground.  
  
"Uggggggghhhhhh..." Guy grunted.  
  
"Daikyou Burning!" Sodom exclaimed as he charged forward at the same time as Guy slowly got up and turned around.  
  
"Damn! No!" Guy yelled in shock. He saw Sodom charging straight at him. There was no time to do anything.  
  
Making contact with Guy, Sodom quickly pinned him on the ground. Ryu watched carefully at Sodom's technique. Dragging Guy across the street, Sodom made him catch on fire temporarily. Releasing Guy, Sodom stood there as he hit the street and slowly rolled to the side.  
  
"Uggghhh..." Guy grunted again. Slowly, he pushed himself up to his feet. He turned around and faced Sodom. "I'm impressed... But, this fight isn't over yet..."  
  
Both fighters rushed each other again. Sodom attempted to pin Guy on the ground again. Guy quickly ducked under as Sodom swung both jittes forward at him from opposite directions. At that point, Guy jumped up and nailed Sodom upwards against the chin with a back flip kick. Sodom could feel the force of Guy's kick causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
Sodom rolled back once before standing to his feet. Guy had more for Sodom. Rushing at his opponent, Guy started throwing more fast punches. A few roundhouse kicks were thrown to the face of Sodom.  
  
"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" shouted the Bushin warrior.  
  
Guy spun around in his whirlwind kick once again knocking his opponent for numerous hits. He felt how much Sodom has gotten stronger since the last time they have fought. Sodom had the stamina and endurance to take on several people at once.  
  
Before Guy could land, Sodom grabbed him and executed his Shogun Throw, tossing him far onto the other side of the street. Guy quickly grabbed hold of the street and back flipped, landing safely on the street.  
  
"Heh, this is the best fight that I've ever been in..." Sodom said.  
  
"I have to say the same with you as well," Guy added.  
  
This match was impressing the hell out of Ryu, who continued to watch this intense fight. Ryu had heard about Guy's adventure throughout Metro City and taking out the Mad Gears and their leader; Belger.  
  
Guy ran right back at Sodom and jumped over him. Grabbing Sodom, Guy slammed him with a Bushin Izuma Drop.  
  
Sodom rolled back to recover from the attack. This time, he was ready for whatever attack that Guy had up his sleeve. Guy ran forward and jumped upwards to the air again ready to do another aerial attack on his opponent.  
  
"Not this time!" Sodom shouted as he jumped up and caught Guy with his Shirraha Catch technique throwing him up into the air.  
  
"Damn!" Guy shouted.  
  
Before Guy could land, Sodom leaped forward and caught him again. This time, Sodom followed up with his Daimyo Throw attack slamming him to the ground.  
  
"Uggggggghhhhhhh!" Guy went feeling his body hit the hard asphalt.  
  
The sun was getting ready to set. It was getting late in the afternoon. Ryu looked at the orange skies and then back to both Guy and Sodom who were still fighting this out.  
  
"I got you now..." Sodom said as Guy weakly got up.  
  
"Uggggghhhhhhh..." Guy moaned recovering from that hard slam.  
  
"Meido no Miyage!" Sodom announced.  
  
Guy slowly turned around to see Sodom right at him. Sodom whacked him repeatedly with both jittes in his super technique. He couldn't guard against Sodom's devastating attack.  
  
"Umph!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
"Uggghhh!"  
  
"Ooomph..."  
  
"Ay!"  
  
"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" Guy shouted as he pulled off his whirlwind kick in desperation forcing Sodom back a few steps.  
  
Guy struggled to stay up. His vision was getting blurry as Sodom slowly approached him. He had to do his best to remain conscious. Everything depended on it. Shaking it off, Guy stood strong against his opponent.  
  
"I'll beat you, if it's the last thing I do," Sodom said to his opponent.  
  
"Then that will take you a long time..." Guy replied getting back to his stance.  
  
Both men rushed each other again. The two of them kept up the offensive. Neither of them would back down from this fight ever. Everything depended on this match for Sodom. Losing to Guy would mean all of his hopes would be lost.  
  
Guy kept his distance by poking Sodom repeatedly with his fast kicks. He had to be offensive and defensive if he wants to win the match. Ryu could easily see that. To him, both fighters would be worthy opponents.  
  
"This ends now!!!" they both shouted. Both Guy and Sodom charged at each other wanting to end this match.  
  
"Ten Chuu Satsu!" Sodom yelled as he grabbed Guy Hinato and dealt major damage by slamming him hard on the ground repeatedly. Quickly, Guy latched onto Sodom and got to his feet.  
  
"What?!" Sodom asked.  
  
Guy used the last ounces of his energy to wail on Sodom repeatedly. He let on a barrage of attacks in a furious rage knocking Sodom around the street. People started to gather around to watch this match between Guy and Sodom.  
  
"As I said, I won't let you win!" Guy said as he smacked Sodom with a reverse jump spin kick.  
  
"Uggggghhhhh! I won't let you ruin my goal!!!" Sodom shouted.  
  
"This fight is over!" Guy exclaimed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"This match is over..." Ryu said to himself.  
  
"Bushin Musou Renge!!!" Guy yelled as he summed up all his energy for his most devastating attack. The whole area went pitch black as Ryu could see two shadowy figures. He could make out that Guy was the one that was attacking. In a way, this was similar to Gouki's Raging Demon.  
  
"Uggggghhhh!" Sodom said as he stood there. He refused to give in. His injuries were in dire need to be taken care of.  
  
"Enough! Admit your defeat," Guy said to him.  
  
"Uggggghhhh, NEVER!!!" Sodom cried. He quickly charged at Guy with a barrage of attacks. Sodom's will was strong. But how long could his body take damage?  
  
"Bushin Musou Renge!!!" Guy yelled again. He once again nailed Sodom with that one devastating attack. Afterwards, Sodom was on one knee.  
  
"Give up, this match is over..." Guy said.  
  
"Sodom's resilient..." Ryu said. He admired Sodom for being one of the most resilient fighters out in this world. Resilience is something that is valued among the street fighting world.  
  
"Not done...yet..." Sodom said weakly. Slowly, he got to his feet and charged at Guy Hinato again who stood there.  
  
"Don't be foolish Sodom..." Guy said.  
  
"...." Sodom remained silent. He rushed at Guy again.  
  
"Bushin Musou Renge!" Guy shouted nailing Sodom for a third time with that attack. This time, Sodom was on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Huff...huff...huff..." Guy panted. Performing those attacks really took a lot out of Guy. Almost falling, Ryu rushed just in time to grab him.  
  
"That was one hell of a fight," Ryu said to Guy.  
  
"Yeah... Sodom's determination was nothing that I've ever seen before in my life..." Guy commented.  
  
"What would've happened if Sodom still stood?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Ugggghhh... Sodom would've had that fight in the bag," Guy said.  
  
"What do you do now?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Let's get Sodom to the hospital, he needs it..." Guy said, showing true good sportsmanship. Both of them picked up Sodom and stayed with him until the ambulance arrived. Sodom has gotten stronger since the fall of the Mad Gears.  
  
Even though Sodom lost, Ryu still wanted to have a match with him. To both Guy and Ryu, Sodom didn't have to be Japanese to be a real samurai warrior. Sodom was already a real warrior in the first place.  
  
Guy just wished that Sodom didn't need to join a group like the Mad Gears to realize that. He was quite the warrior. This wasn't the last time that they would meet.  
  
Sodom put up a strong fight with Guy Hinato. However, he lost the fight. He didn't meet Rolento's ultimatum. His goals of rebuilding and reforming a new Mad Gear went down the drain... 


	85. A Different World

A Different World  
  
(a/n- Seriously requesting information on the characters' special skills, techniques, and magic ability. Any information will help!!! The names described for Rival Schools. They're actual characters. These are the extra characters that are in Rival Schools Evolution Disc and Project Justice. If anybody can lend me information on Rival Schools II for the Playstation One, let me know by review or email. Thanks.)  
  
From 16th century Japan, a group of feudal warriors have been magically transported to the Japan of the 21st century. Their reasons for being here are unknown. They continued to look around the back alleys of downtown Osaka.  
  
"What is this place?" Jubei asked.  
  
"I don't know... But, I wish I could get some good sake..." replied Ekei who looked into his toukirri to see the contents inside all gone.  
  
"Ekei, now is not the time to drink..." replied Magoichi, who checked on his musket and sword to see if they received any damage so far. "Jubei, we should stick together on this one. Ekei, no going out to find sake right now..."  
  
"Ah, you're no fun," Ekei replied.  
  
"Hey, I wonder if there's any exotic riches around," Kotaro added searching around through the trash in the alleyway.  
  
"You're always thinking about money," Magoichi replied slowly shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"We should search around for clues," Oyu said.  
  
"Agreed," Jubei replied.  
  
The five of them searched around the alleyway for clues. Most of Osaka was desolate for now due to the Millennium Tournament. Neither of these feudal warriors knew why either of they were here. It was really strange.  
  
"This is a very strange world," Jubei said looking around.  
  
"We're here for some reason," Oyu added.  
  
"Indeed we are," Magoichi said to the two of them. Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of loud screams and pleas for help nearby.  
  
"No time to talk. Seems that there are people in need of our help," Magoichi said quickly loading up his musket.  
  
"Wait," Jubei said as he rushed after Magoichi.  
  
"Here we go again," Kotaro said as he quickly followed behind.  
  
Looking through the shadows was the mysterious masked man known as Q. His reasons for being around the scene were unknown. Looking for a few seconds, Q went back to the shadows, and walked off.  
  
The five warriors rushed through the dark and damp alleyways to see a young girl and young boy surrounded by a group of brainsuckers. Around laid several dead bodies. They were fresh kills.  
  
"What in the-" Magoichi said before being cut off by those screams.  
  
"What are those things?" Kotaro asked.  
  
"Dead..." Magoichi said as he loaded up his musket and aimed one of the creatures.  
  
"I feel the stench of evil around you things," Jubei said as he dashed forward and spun around with his blade slicing two of these things in half.  
  
Ekei rushed in and twirled his spear around taking on about four of these brainsucker creatures. "I won't go down that easily," he said to the creatures. Oyu jumped in and fought off a few other brainsuckers.  
  
Kotaro leaped around the alley picking off other brainsuckers that attempted to get at the kids. Magoichi took cover finding a good firing position for his musket. With such speed, Magoichi fired off one round and quickly loaded another.  
  
Jubei jumped up and vertically sliced another brainsucker in half. The five of them swiftly fought off all the brainsuckers. Regrouping, they looked around to see what they were.  
  
"W-what were these things?" Kotaro asked.  
  
"That's what we'd have to find out," Jubei said.  
  
In another part of Osaka, Samanosuke Akechi and Kaede looked around to find their reasons for being transported to the 21st century. Neither of them knew why they were here.  
  
"Strange place," Samanosuke said.  
  
"It is..." Kaede added.  
  
The two other Japanese warriors looked around this strange place. It wasn't like 16th century Japan. The two warriors continued looking around.  
  
"Let's search around," Kaede added.  
  
"Agreed," Samanosuke replied back to his female companion.  
  
"We're here for some reason," Kaede said looking around.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" screamed a man.  
  
"What's that?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I'm going to find out," Samanosuke said as he dashed to where the screams were coming from. The two warriors saw a man, a young girl, and a woman surrounded by hunter-betas. They hideous beasts had all sorts of disgusting sore spots breaking out all over their bodies.  
  
"W-what are they?" Kaede asked.  
  
"They're demons... Strange, they look differently," he replied but quickly dashed forward to decapitate one of those hunters.  
  
Both of them quickly made short work of those hunters with sheer speed. The hunters shrieked in pain and in fear as they were being cut up into pieces. Samanosuke didn't care what those things were. But, he would send them to the fiery pits of hell.  
  
"Die, you scum!!!" he shouted thrusting his blade through the chest of one of those hunters.  
  
Kaede quickly backflipped to avoid a charging attack by three hunters. She flipped forward and sliced up the three hunters upon landing.  
  
Samanosuke fought his share of these creatures. These monsters were not made out of sorcery. But, they were made from the dark advancements in the biological sciences. This whole thing was the doing of the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"Die!" Samanosuke yelled.  
  
Both of them continued to fight it out. Blood and guts were spewed everywhere. These beasts were relentless killers. The two stood there looking over these things they killed. Samanosuke approached the couple.  
  
"Are you alright?" Samanosuke asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you..." the man replied.  
  
"What were these things?" he asked the man.  
  
"I-I'm not sure... We were separated from my son and daughter. I have to find them," the man said.  
  
"Mommy!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Hiko?" asked the woman.  
  
They looked to see two kids at a distance. Behind them were Jubei, Ekei, Magoichi, Oyu, and Kotaro. The five of them accompanied the children just in case more of those brain suckers came back.  
  
"Jubei," Samanosuke said.  
  
"Samanosuke," replied Jubei.  
  
The two warriors approached each other and gave a firm handshake and a hug. Everybody else looked around to see what was going on.  
  
"Where are we?" Jubei asked.  
  
"I do not know," Samanosuke replied to the question.  
  
"We must find a place to stay," Kaede said to the two.  
  
"But where?" Magoichi asked.  
  
"None of us know this strange land," Ekei said.  
  
"You're in Japan," replied the man.  
  
"Nani?" Jubei asked.  
  
"This is the year, 2002..." the man added.  
  
"NANI?!" exclaimed the rest of the group.  
  
"Please, stay with us," offered the woman.  
  
"We can't possibly..." Jubei said before behing cutoff.  
  
"No, we insist. You saved us and our children. It's the least we can do," the woman said.  
  
"We must accept their offer," Samanosuke said.  
  
"Indeed. We do not want to insult this kind family," Jubei added.  
  
"You are most kind," Kaede said bowing to the family.  
  
"Besides, we need a place to stay anyway," Magoichi replied. Everybody else nodded to the man's statement.  
  
"Follow us," said one of the young girls.  
  
The seven of them gracefully followed the family throughout Osaka to their home. They were wondering why the streets were deserted.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Jubei asked.  
  
"Oh, didn't you know? Almost everybody is out watching the Millennium Tournament," the man said to them.  
  
"Millennium Tournament?" Oyu asked.  
  
"Yes. Each year, the world's greatest fighters come here to compete," the man said.  
  
"Maybe that's the reason we're here. To compete," Samanosuke said.  
  
"Oh, it's too late. But, you still have time to enter the Battle Royale..." the man replied to Samanosuke.  
  
"Battle Royale?" Magoichi asked.  
  
"All participants will fight in the largest Battle Royale... It determines who is the strongest warrior," the man explained to them.  
  
"We must enter that Battle Royale," Kaede said.  
  
"This ought to be fun," Ekei added.  
  
"We should make a stop at the stadium," the woman said.  
  
"Yes, that is a good idea," the man added. The large group waited as they took the bus towards the stadium. All seven of them would sign up for the large massive battle royale.  
  
Gorin High Baseball Field  
  
Shoma Sawamura was at the stadium practicing his pitching techniques. Natsu Aihara, Roberto Miura, and Nagare Namikawa were sitting in the bleachers watching Shoma show his stuff. Shoma fought with Natsu and Roberto to avenge the ones who broke his brother's arm.  
  
Other Gorin High students included Eri, Goro, Jiro, Koji, Mai, Saki, Taro, Mark, Nancy, and Peter. They too were on the field with Shoma. Shoma was becoming quite the pitcher for the Gorin High baseball team. He was going to make himself known at this tournament.  
  
"Lot of strange stuff has happened so far," Nagare said.  
  
"I still find it hard to believe that there are zombies that lurk around at night," Natsu said.  
  
"You mean Edge?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Honestly, I think he's trying to impress his American girlfriend," Natsu replied.  
  
"Possibly," Nagare added.  
  
"What does she see in Edge?" Natsu asked.  
  
"Jealous?" Roberto asked.  
  
"What?!" Natsu asked as she quickly tried to smack Roberto who quickly ducked under. Shoma was busy with his pitching techniques.  
  
"You like Shoma more," Roberto said as he laughed.  
  
"Get back here..." Natsu said rising from her seat to chase down Roberto.  
  
"Uggghhhhh, a relaxing day," Nagare said.  
  
A helicopter was flying right above them. It had the Umbrella symbol painted on the side. Several people sat inside the helicopter with their binoculars. They spotted the Gorin High students playing baseball. Looking up the dossiers of the participants, those students fit the match.  
  
"We have a spare..." said one man.  
  
"Let's send it to them," laughed another.  
  
"Good idea," replied the man.  
  
"Bombs away..." said the pilot to disengaged the lock for one of those large capsules.  
  
An orange capsule dropped from the helicopter and headed straight for the baseball field. It was an enclosed area inside a stadium.  
  
"What is that?" asked Jiro looking up.  
  
"Beats me," replied Koji.  
  
"Looks like a bird took a big shit," Goro replied.  
  
"Shut up," Koji replied back.  
  
"What's coming down?" Nagare asked. Both Natsu and Roberto stopped in their tracks to look at what was heading down from the sky.  
  
"Nani?" asked Shoma.  
  
Everybody stopped in their tracks as the capsule crashed in the middle of the field. Lots of dust was generated causing the others to cough and gag. After the dust cleared, the students of Gorin High looked to see a capsule lodged into the ground.  
  
"W-what is that thing?" Eri asked.  
  
"People need to be more careful," replied a slowly enraged Shoma. Grabbing his bat, Shoma approached the capsule to do some vandalism.  
  
"Shoma, NO!!!" shouted both Natsu and Roberto. Quickly, the ran to Shoma's side. They didn't want Shoma to do anything vindictive or drastic.  
  
"I better join in to make sure Shoma doesn't do anything stupid," Nagare said as he stepped up from his seat and approached the three of them.  
  
As the four of them got close, they were created by a big fist that punched out from the capsule. Shocked, the four of them leaped back. The fist punched its way as the door broke off immediately and flew aside. A large figure in a trenchcoat stepped out and faced the four Gorin High students.  
  
One of Umbrella's Mr. X units stepped out and approached the four students. The other Gorin High students looked in much disbelief.  
  
"M-maybe Edge was telling the truth," Natsu said.  
  
"Nani...?" Shoma asked.  
  
The four of them quickly backed away as Mr. X approached them. They had to act fast. Each of them knew they were in grave danger.  
  
"What is this?" Nagare asked.  
  
The brute slowly made its way towards them like a hulking giant. Quickly, Mr. X charged towards the four and delivered a powerful swinging punch.  
  
"MOVE!" Roberto shouted.  
  
Natsu and Shoma jumped to the left, Roberto jumped to his right, and Nagare jumped back, as Mr. X slammed its fist on the ground making a huge hole into the ground.  
  
"Kyougou Sokkyuu," said Shoma throwing a baseball that pegged Mr. X in the forehead. It made a slight pain pissing off Mr. X. Quickly, Mr. X focused its attention and charged right at Shoma with anger in its eyes.  
  
Shoma backed away as Mr. X attempted to smash him with such powerful punches that could put a hole through something or someone. The young baseball player was toe-to-toe with one of Umbrella's hideous creations.  
  
"Daikaiten Dappou," Shoma said as he whacked Mr. X with a spinning baseball bat attack across the chest. The action caused Mr. X to stumble back. Shoma did his Goukai Lead as he side-stepped while taunting Mr. X in the process.  
  
Mr. X took the opportunity and charged back at Shoma again. Quickly, Shoma executed his Goukai Sliding as he did a baseball slide at Mr. X. The hulking giant tripped and fell hard on the ground face first as Shoma quickly got to his feet and backed away to create distance.  
  
"Jikkon Serve!" shouted Natsu as she jumped up and pegged Mr. X with a volleyball attack.  
  
"Long Shoot!" shouted Roberto as he kicked a soccer ball hard into Mr. X.  
  
Mr. X got up screaming in anger. It got up and attempted to throw punches at both Roberto and Natsu who were attacking.  
  
"Tobikomi," Nagara said as he attacked Mr. X with an aerial dive.  
  
"Great Upper!" shouted Eri who threw a powerful uppercut to Mr. X.  
  
"Crescent Star!" shouted Goro who did a powerful spinning wheel kick similar to Batsu's move.  
  
"Jumping Serve!" shouted Jiro.  
  
"Long Shoot!" shouted Koji as he and Roberto executed that technique on Mr. X from opposite sides.  
  
"Guts Bullet!" shouted Mai who quickly shot a powerful projectile out similar to Batsu's technique.  
  
"Hadouken!!!" shouted both Saki and Taro shooting fireballs that looked similar to Sakura's technique.  
  
"Fast Ball!" shouted Nancy pegging Mr. X with a powerful fastball.  
  
"Double Lariat!" shouted Peter executing two powerful lariats.  
  
"Touchdown Wave!" shouted Mark as he slammed his fist down creating a powerful wave of energy that went right at Mr. X.  
  
The Tyrant was constantly getting pummeled from all sides by the students of Gorin High. Natsu was saying words of encouragement to strengthen their spirits up. Neither of them would give in and they continued to assault Mr. X.  
  
This was going to be a long fight. All of them figured that it would be stupid to take Mr. X on hand-to-hand. The fight would purely rely on special attacks.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Momo as she arrived to the scene. She stood there to see the students taking on a very large Mr. X.  
  
"Momo, call Jill up!" Nagare shouted.  
  
"What about you guys?" she asked.  
  
"Go!" Shoma shouted.  
  
"Yes, anything for you," Momo said as she quickly ran off. This was very much up to Momo to quickly reach Jill Valentine and the others. Luckily, Jill gave them the number to her cell-phone. The only problem was that Momo had to find a phone.  
  
"How much punishment can this thing take?" Shoma asked pegging it with another baseball.  
  
"A whole lot," Roberto replied jumping away to avoid Mr. X's powerful punch.  
  
"That was close," Nagare replied.  
  
"Exciting Kick!" Koji shouted as he jumped up and executed a downward flying kick connecting with Mr. X's head.  
  
The young Gorin High students continued fighting it out with Mr. X. Soon, a whole bunch of Gorin High students arrived to the scene and saw what was going on. Quickly, the whole baseball team jumped in and joined Shoma's side.  
  
Both the male and female soccer teams rushed and aided Roberto. They formed their own firing squads executing the Long Shoot techniques.  
  
The JV and varsity volleyball teams joined in the process. Forming lines, they assisted Natsu in taking Mr. X down. Almost everybody from Gorin High joined in the process to take this massive beast down. The whole student body of Gorin High rushed in to take down Mr. X.  
  
Mr. X swung its fist around sending about twelve students flying back several feet. Shoma kept on throwing powerful fastballs right at Mr. X.  
  
These students would not allow some mutated freak destroy their school. Nor, would they allow it to run loose out on the streets.  
  
"We have to keep it up," Natsu said.  
  
"Hai!!!" replied the volleyball team.  
  
Ken's Limo  
  
The group of them were in the limousine headed towards the pizza place. They saw a bunch of people dressed like ancient warriors. To them, they thought these people were doing cosplay, These warriors were Samanosuke and the others who had just fought off a group of hunters and brain suckers.  
  
Jill's cellphone started to ring. Digging around her purse, Jill searched until she found the phone. Pulling it out, Jill pressed the talk button and answered.  
  
"Hello?" Jill asked  
  
"Jill? It's Momo," Momo answered through the payphone.  
  
"What's going on, Momo?" Jill asked.  
  
"Please, you need to get to the Gorin Dome!" Momo said frantically.  
  
"Why?" Jill asked.  
  
"Big monster... Dressed in a trenchcoat. Shoma and the others need help," Momo said.  
  
"I see," Jill said.  
  
"Please, hurry," Momo replied.  
  
"We will," Jill said.  
  
"I have to go check on them," Momo said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Claire asked.  
  
"We need to get to the Gorin Dome right now," Jill said.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Leon.  
  
"Umbrella's at it again. Shoma and the other Gorin High are face to face with a Tyrant," Jill explained.  
  
"Damn," Chris Redfield replied.  
  
"Driver, to the Gorin Dome," Jill ordered the driver.  
  
"Yes ma'am," the driver said as he quickly hit the gas.  
  
Family Residence  
  
The seven warriors made themselves at home. They sat around the living room with a medium sized TV against the wall.  
  
"Ooohhh, highlights from the tournament," said the man.  
  
"What is this thing?" Jubei asked looking at the TV.  
  
"It's called a TV," the man replied.  
  
"T...V..?" Jubei asked again.  
  
"Yes..." the man explained. "It's a form of entertainment," he continued as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.  
  
"Nani?" Kotaro asked as he saw the screen come on.  
  
"Oy... Static..." the man said. Getting up, he approached the TV and gave it a good kick. Immediately, the screen kicked on.  
  
"W-what sorcery is this?" Kaede asked watching the figures on the TV.  
  
"Sorcery? What are you talking about?" the man asked.  
  
"That," Kaede said pointing to the screen.  
  
"How do you explain that?" asked Oyu.  
  
"Not sorcery," the man replied.  
  
"How do we know?" asked Magoichi.  
  
"What century are these people from?" asked the boy.  
  
"Shhhh, we must not insult our guests," the woman replied.  
  
"Yes mom," replied the boy.  
  
Ekei was in the kitchen area helping himself to all the hot sake he could drink. This one of the good things that came out of this trip to him. Instead of thinking, Ekei would drown his thoughts in several bottles of Japanese sake.  
  
"Ahhh, good stuff," Ekei said.  
  
The others looked in astonishment watching the figures inside the TV. Neither of them had the grasp of modern day technology.  
  
"It's demonic sorcery," Magoichi said.  
  
"Indeed," Kotaro said.  
  
The children looked on with blank anime style faces. This really was weird for them. First, it was a bunch of flesh hungry mutants. Now, it was a bunch of people from the 16th century where technology wasn't as advanced as today.  
  
"Strange..." said the young girl.  
  
"It is," added the older girl.  
  
"Their souls are trapped in this box," Kotaro said.  
  
"Oh, there are no souls inside this box, my boy," the man said with a laugh.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Kotaro said.  
  
"Luckily, I have a spare TV in the closet. Been waiting for the opportunity to use it," the man said as he walked to the closet.  
  
Quickly, Kotaro charged right at the TV with the assistance of Jubei and Samanosuke. The three of them quickly used their weapons to smash the TV into several pieces. An exploding sound could be heard. Smoke came out from the back of the TV set.  
  
"Nothing?" Kotaro asked.  
  
"We must try harder!" Jubei said.  
  
"W-what are they doing?!" the boy asked in shock.  
  
"Indeed," Samanosuke added.  
  
The three of them attacked the dead TV set. Kaede and Oyu joined in as well. All five of them continued to attack the TV set until there were nothing but splinters and broken glass. Smoke slightly filled the room causing everybody to cough.  
  
"No souls?" Kotaro asked.  
  
"Nani?" Oyu asked.  
  
"The man was telling the truth," Jubei said.  
  
"Technology as advanced beyond our wildest dreams..." Samanosuke said.  
  
"Ahhhh, here it is. The high definition TV I won a few months back," the man said.  
  
"You had that all along, father?" asked the older girl.  
  
"I was saving it for when we had a better home," the man said.  
  
"Maybe we can learn more about this TV..." Samanosuke said with the rest of the warriors nodding in unison. They watched as the man plugged it in. The news was now showing highlights of today's matches that had just happened.  
  
"Interesting, such powerful warriors," Jubei said.  
  
"Maybe that's our purpose for being here," Samanosuke said.  
  
"The city becomes very crowded during this time of year," the man said.  
  
"I'll bet," Magoichi said reading one of the man's books.  
  
"Aye, I see you like that book," the man said.  
  
"Yes, I'm reading on future history," Magoichi said.  
  
"Don't let the book give you any ideas," Jubei said.  
  
"I know... We don't want to change history," Magoichi replied.  
  
"This is intriguing," Samanosuke stated as he sat there watching the fighters on the TV. This Millennium Tournament had sparked his interest even more.  
  
Gorin Dome  
  
The student body of Gorin High continued their assault on Mr. X. They would not allow this thing to defeat them. Each one of them would gather up energy for their devastating Burning Vigor attacks. Mr. X had to be taken down as soon as possible.  
  
"What in the?" Jill asked.  
  
"Jill, what's wrong?" Carlos asked. "Whoa..." Carlos said as he saw the students of Gorin High taking on Mr. X.  
  
"I gues they didn't need us afterall..." Jill replied.  
  
"Jill! What's going-what?!" Chris Redfield said. He was astonished to see these highschool students holding their own against one of Umbrella's genetic monstrosities.  
  
"Final Atomic Buster!" shouted Eri using his strength to grab and pick up Mr. X. At full force, Eri slammed Mr. X on the ground. Panting, Eri quickly backed off to recover his strength. That devastating attack took a lot out of her.  
  
"Victory Goal!" shouted Goro as he kicked a devastating flaming soccer ball right at Mr. X catching him on fire.  
  
"Fire Attack!" shouted Jiro as he took to the air and pegged Mr. X with flaming volleyballs.  
  
"Victory Goal!" shouted Koji as he too kicked a devastating flaming soccer ball.  
  
"Super Guts Bullet!" shouted Mai lauching a powerful blast of energy forcing the Tyrant to stumble back several steps. Still, the monster refused to lay down.  
  
"Shinkuu Hadouken!!!" shouted both Saki and Taro. The two of them lauched a really powerful Super Hadouken that caused Mr. X to fly back and hit the ground.  
  
"Keep it up," Natsu said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Maximum Guts Upper!!!" shouted Mark who threw a powerful uppercut.  
  
"Illusion Balls!" shouted Nancy throwing a group of baseballs at Mr. X.  
  
"Helicopter Smash!!!" yelled Peter doing a special flaming circular kick to Mr. X.  
  
"Guess it's our turn..." Shoma said to his friends.  
  
"Yeah..." Roberto replied.  
  
"Bunshin Makyuu!!!" shouted Shoma throwing a bunch of baseballs at fast speeds pegging Mr. X forcing it to stumble back a few steps.  
  
"Makyuu Tenjou Serve!!!" Natsu shouted taking to the air tossing a volleyball right at Mr. X. Immediately, it split into three more volleyballs bombarding this massive monster.  
  
"Bakuretsu Lifting!!!" shouted Roberto who kneed Mr. X into the air and executed his Bicycle Kick in the air dealing the monster for more damage.  
  
"Kojin Medley!" Nagare announced as he swam forward and going upwards knocking Mr. X in the air. Afterwards, Nagare and the Shoma executed a team-up technique. "Synchonized Attack," Nagare added upon landing.  
  
Shoma, Nagare, and Mr. X did a brief synchronized swimming sequence that shocked Jill Valentine and the others. Quickly, both Shoma and Nagare smacked Mr. X for more damage.  
  
"Um, t-that was rather interesting," said a shocked Jill.  
  
"This will bring memories," Leon said taking several snapshots with the camera.  
  
"Grand Slam!" Shoma yelled. Roberto quickly knocked Mr. X towards Shoma's direction. Getting ready, Shoma waited for Mr. X to stumble his way. At that moment, Shoma quickly took a powerful swing against Mr. X's chest. The force of the swing caused Mr. X to break its ribs and cough out blood. Afterwards, Mr. X fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Phew, that was a close one..." Nagare said taking a deep breath.  
  
"We did it," said Goro.  
  
"Yeah!" Eri shouted raising a fist.  
  
"You guys alright?" Jill asked running towards the group.  
  
"Jill?" Roberto asked. "It's Jill," he added. Jill quickly ran to them huffing for air. She was frantic when Momo explained about a monster over the phone.  
  
"Whoa, you guys did a good job taking that thing out," Carlos said as he inspected the dead body of Mr. X. It was unbelievable. One of Umbrella's genetically created beings taken down by a bunch of highschool students.  
  
"What was that thing?" Shoma asked.  
  
"One of Umbrella's monsters," Jill replied taking a closer look at Mr. X.  
  
Umbrella decided to go ahead and test their monstrosities on all those participating in the tournament. It was the STARS members first. Now, Umbrella wanted to test their freaks on the world's greatest fighters.  
  
"Umbrella's gone too far," replied Chris Redfield.  
  
"This is what I call a Kodak moment," Carlos added.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say," he replied back to Carlos.  
  
"First Edge protects his American girlfriend from walking zombies, then Batsu and Kyousuke squared off with a superhuman freak by the name of Wesker, and now we had to fight that thing," Natsu said in contemplation.  
  
"Maybe these three are connected," Roberto stated.  
  
"They are," Jill said.  
  
"But how?" Roberto asked.  
  
"We'll explain," Jill said.  
  
Jill Valentine took a moment to explain about her position in the Raccoon City STARS. She further explained to the students about Spencer Mansion, Umbrella Corporation, Albert Wesker, and Raccoon City. The students looked in shock, awe, and interest. Shoma immediately believed Jill.  
  
"We'll help and do our part," Shoma said.  
  
"Bringing that thing to Gorin High was a big mistake on their part," Natsu said.  
  
"Yeah! Umbrella will regret that," Momo said with excitement and quickly latched onto Shoma all dreamy eyed.  
  
"What? Get away!" Shoma said getting free of Momo's grip. Quickly, the scared baseball player quickly ran off afraid of Momo more than the Mr. X.  
  
"Come back!" Momo said chasing after Shoma.  
  
"No way!" Shoma shouted back as he kept running.  
  
"You leave Shoma alone!" Natsu yelled chasing after Momo.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yep," Roberto replied.  
  
"It never changes," Nagare said.  
  
The whole group sat around laughing. Their entertainment would consist of watching Natsu chase Momo chase Shoma. It was a pretty interesting sight. But they had bigger concerns. They had to take down Umbrella and prevent them from doing anymore harm.  
  
Umbrella Base  
  
Alexia sat there in her room just learning that one of those Mr. X models was just eliminated. She couldn't believe that mere highschool students managed to defeat it. The thought of it enraged her. Her skin was slowly burning in flames from the anger. Taking a deep breath, Alexia made the flames go away.  
  
"Heh, I shall set flames to Gorin High," Alexia said to herself.  
  
To Alexia, it wasn't time to reveal herself to the others just yet. As of right now, her vendetta was against the one known as Strider Hiryu. Her time to get revenge against Strider Hiryu was going to come very soon.  
  
"Suffer, ninja..." Alexia said.  
  
Family Residence  
  
Meanwhile, at the house of the family that the warriors saved. They were getting used to the innovations of the 21st century. Kaede and Kotaro were learning how to play PS2. They had Bloody Roar in the console. It was truly breath taking to see such graphics in a box.  
  
"Unbelievable..." Kaede said.  
  
"Remarkable," Magoichi added. He was reading up some more books. Ekei was downing more sake in the next room.  
  
Umbrella continued to gather their forces. They would not reveal itself until the very end. The plan was simple, to infiltrate the tournament slowly.  
  
Alexia Ashford would not allow the many fighters to get into her way for world conquest...  
  
They were just mere insects standing in her way... 


	86. Bonus Chapter 22 The Dragon and The Fall

The Dragon and The Fallen Emperor

**Fields of Australia, Several Years Back**

This was a pivotal point for the Rising Dragon and the Emperor of Muay Thai. It was the final match of the first Street Fighter tournament. Ryu and Sagat stood several feet away from each other.

The two of them charged at each other.

It was night. The clouds were very dark as well. Both Ryu and Sagat were surrounded by tall strands of grass that moved with the strong winds. An ideal spot for a final match of the tournament...

The only light were the appearances of the random bolts of lighting. Loud rumbling sounds of thunder followed behind shortly. However, there was no rain present.

"This ends it," Sagat said cracking his knuckles. He was a monstrous giant that stood there about 7'. Despite his size, Sagat was quite fast as well.

"Yes, it does," Ryu replied.

"You will fall beneath me!" Sagat demanded as he kept his pace at Ryu. Jumping at Ryu, Sagat threw a powerful flying knee strike aimed right at the face.

Quickly, Ryu rolled forward to get away. Ryu swiftly rolled underneath and planted his hands on the ground to reduce speed. As he stopped, Ryu got on one knee and turned around.Sagat stood there facing him with a cold death glare. Ryu charged forward and threw three straight punches to the chest area.

The Muay Thai fighter kept a keen 'eye' on Ryu's punches. Ducking down, Sagat put his guard up using the forearms as a shield. The side of his forearms made a fine shield protecting against Ryu's punches.

Ryu jumped and attempted to throw a powerful reverse jump spin kick.

"Tiger!" Sagat yelled pulling off the ground version of his Tiger Shot.

Luckily, Ryu lifted his legs and somersaulted over the blast. He landed right in front of Sagat again, throwing a powerful spin kick causing him to jump back a few feet.

Sagat jumped back and then rushed forward throwing powerful jabs and right crosses at the Japanese fighter.

Ryu quickly backed away managing to block all of Sagat's attacks. He had to quickly move his arms and hands around blocking every attack that went at him. Ryu quickly moved his right hand to the upper right to block Sagat's left jab. Both of his hands were brought downward blocking Sagat's knee strike to the gut.

Pulling his knee back, Sagat attempted to knee Ryu repeatedly.

But Ryu placed his hands down continuing to block Sagat's vicious knee strikes.

Sagat pulled his knee back and gave it more range and attempted to strike his opponent. Sagat would try to break through Ryu's guard.

Ryu could feel his hands getting sore each time he blocked Sagat's knee attack. With Ryu blocking downward, Sagat pulled his right knee back and attacked the head area with a powerful roundhouse.

Ryu's left arm moved upwards to his upper left to quickly block Sagat's attack.

Sagat quickly brought his leg back and kneed Ryu in the gut with his left leg.

"Omph!" went Ryu. He felt himself being pushed back by the force of Sagat's knee strike. Placing weight on his left foot, Ryu used it as an anchor to keep himself from behing pushed back any further. Hie eyes looked up to see Sagat lunging at him like a hungry tiger. "Whoa!" Ryu shouted.

He quickly backflipped to get away from Sagat.

As Sagat landed, his fist slammed onto the ground causing another gust of strong wind.

Ryu shook it off and rolled forward to get close enough to Sagat.

Sagat backed away as Ryu threw a spinning backfist followed by a spinning hook kick. Ducking under the spinning backfist, Sagat rose up and swiftly blocked the spinning hook kick and pushed Ryu back.

Sagat moved forward throwing five front snap kicks at Ryu.

Ryu backed away avoiding those kicks.

Everywhere Ryu evaded to, Sagat would strike.

Sagat threw a powerful roundhouse kick with the left leg.

Ryu raised his right arm to block. He could feel the sensation as Sagat's hard shin connected with the side of the upper right arm. The sensation caused Ryu to slightly move to his left. With Ryu right where he wanted, Sagat pulled back the right fist and socked him in the gut.

With the hard punch connecting, Ryu was forced to slump downwards.

Sagat pulled back his left fist and nailed him with a powerful uppercut to the chin. The power of the uppercut forced Ryu to fly back where he hit the ground.

Ryu's fall was slightly broken with the cushiness of the tall grass.

"Uggghhhh..." Ryu groaned.

Sagat proved to be a very powerful opponent. But that wouldn't stop Ryu from fighting. This was what he wanted, to take on powerful opponents. He could see Sagat slowly approach him. Sagat's body was revealed with every bright bolt of lightning.

Sagat got closer with each step taken.

"Is this how we end the fight?" Sagat asked with disappointed.

"No..." Ryu answered leaping to his feet.

"Good, I haven't had a good fight in a very long time," Sagat replied.

Ryu and Sagat charged at each other again. The fight had only just begun.

Sagat threw a powerful right hook that Ryu evaded by jumping.

Ryu took to the air and flew right at Sagat. Spinning his body in a 720 degree motion, Ryu executed a side kick with the left leg that connected with the top of Sagat's head. Ryu spun around and attacked with a side kick with the right leg.

Sagat stumbled back from the attack. Bringing his guard up, Sagat stumbled back as Ryu attempted to drill him with a series of fast kicks in the air.

"Eiya! Eiya! Eiya! Eiya!" shouted Ryu.

Using Sagat's forearms as a platform, Ryu squatted down and sprung off into a moonsault, landing safely on his feet.

"Tiger!" Sagat yelled throw both fists forward sending off a blast of energy.

Ryu backflipped to get himself more distance.

Bringing his palms back, Ryu gathered energy that took form of bright blue balls of light spinning around in a circular motion. As the ball got big enough, Ryu shot his palms out sending it forward.

"Hadouken!" shouted Ryu.

Both blasts of energy connected with each other creating a bigger ball that stayed suspended. It stated to change shape and become unstable. The ball created a bigger blast of energy that caused both fighters to fly back. The bolts of lightning became brighter...The thunder roared louder...

Brighter...

Louder...

Brighter...

Louder...

Ryu stood with his guard up. His appearance was shined upon by the bolt of lightning behind him at a distance.

Sagat popped his neck and put his guard up.

Light struck behind him from a distance as well.

"Tiger!"

"Hadouken!"

Both Ryu and Sagat jumped away to keep their distance as they watched both balls of energy connect to make another large ball. The ball of energy exploded as both fighters rushed at each other. From the blast, dark figures came out from opposite sides.

Ryu threw a flying sidekick going upwards in the air.

Sagat threw a vertical flying knee attack.

Ryu's foot connected with Sagat's arm.

At the same time, Sagat's knee connected with Ryu's side. Both of them landed and took a knee.

Kneeling on one knee, both Sagat and Ryu faced each other. The two men looked at each other. They looked like dark shadowy figures at a distance. The bolt of lightning at the far distance revealed their true appearances. As the bolt dissipated, they went back to looking like dark figures out in the field.

After the brief moment of silence between the two, both of them stood to their feet and ran towards each other. Ryu threw several punches and a jump back kick at Sagat. In turn, Sagat blocked the attacks and moved forward throwing several punches of his own and three knee strikes.

Sagat threw several roundhouse kicks to Ryu's leg.

Ryu winced in pain feeling Sagat's hard shins making impact with the side of his left knee.

Sagat could break logs with kicks like those.

Ryu quickly jumped away as Sagat threw a spinning sweep kick.

Ryu fell to one knee upon landing. The leg attacks from Sagat slowed down his mobility some. If Sagat managed to connect with the spinning sweep, Ryu's leg would be broken. Sagat would be the champion right there and then.

"Almost broke my leg with that attack..." Ryu said to himself.

"You got off lucky, Ryu," Sagat said approaching Ryu.

"Damn, have to think fast..." Ryu said to himself.

"Tiger!" Sagat shouted as he lunged at the air with his Tiger Knee attack.

Quickly, Ryu fell back to avoid the hit. His eyes remained calm as he saw Sagat flying past him. He was a few inches away from Ryu's face. As Sagat completely passed by, Ryu Hoshi sprung back up and rolled forward to distance himself away from his opponent. That move would've dealt serious damage had it connected with Ryu's face in the first place.

Ryu charged forward at Sagat before he could land. Taking his chance, Ryu sprung from the ground going right at Sagat.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" Ryu shouted spinning around nailing Sagat with his powerful hurricane kick.

"Omph! Omph! Omph!" Sagat went feeling the blows of Ryu's attack against his head.

Afterwards, Ryu somersaulted forward and threw a powerful axe kick connecting with Sagat's left shoulder. The impact caused Sagat to shout some as he moved his right hand to massage the shoulder in place. With Sagat massaging his shouder, Ryu could capitalize.

Ryu approached Sagat throwing a spin kick followed by a spinning hook kick.

Sagat backed away and tried to block as many attacks as he could with just one arm.

Getting close enough, Ryu threw several punches making impact with Sagat's chest.

"Ugggghhhhhhhh..." Sagat groaned stepping back.

Ryu jumped up and went at Sagat again and threw a jump roundhouse kick. His toes scrapped against the upper left side of Sagat's head.

Sagat could feel a stinging sensation and then something wet dripping down some. Blood was spewing out from the gash on Sagat's head just made by Ryu. I t looked disgusting. Sagat quickly placed his hand over the stinging area. Slowly, Sagat removed it to see the the tape wrapped around his palm covered in blood.

Immediately, Sagat threw his hand down in disgust. Drops of blood dripped from the bandages and onto the blades of grass.

He looked at Ryu with more anger in his eye.

Ryu stood there realizing what he had just done.

"You'll pay for that," Sagat spat out at Ryu.

Ryu stood there firmly as Sagat charged at him.

Sagat was very pissed off now that Ryu had just marked him with that attack.

"Tiger!" Sagat said shooting a downward Tiger Shot.

As predicted, Ryu jumped over the shot as it whizzed by several inches below his feet.

"Tiger!" Sagat shouted shooting in upward Tiger Shot.

Ryu couldn't react in time. The blast connected with Ryu's chest sending him flying almost fifteen yards away. Ryu hit the ground hard rolling back like a plane crashing on an airstrip. He tumbled back all disoriented for a brief moment. Quickly, Ryu planted his hands into the ground and stopped himself in place.

Slowly, the Shotokan warrior pushed himself up and faced Sagat who slowly approached him. Dusting himself off, Ryu stood back to his feet and got into fighting stance again. Jumping forward, Ryu landed, and then sprung off the ground right at Sagat.

In the air, Ryu assaulted Sagat with a fury of powerful aerial kicks. Sagat quickly moved his arms around blocking Ryu's attacks. Ryu rolled forward past Sagat.

Sagat quickly made a 180 and attempted a low roundhouse to Ryu.

Quickly, Ryu brought his hands together to block Sagat's attack. Rolling forward, Ryu dodged Sagat's devastating spinning sweep kick. Turning around, Ryu put his guard up to block Sagat's quick punches and knee strikes.

The Emperor of Muay Thai was still pissed off about the gash on his head caused by the Japanese fighter. Sagat rushed forward for a jumping knee strike which Ryu blocked by brining his hands down. However, the large fighter had other tricks up his sleeve. T hrusting his head forward, Sagat smacked Ryu against the forehead with a powerful headbutt.

"Uggghhh..." Ryu went stumbling back.

"Hadouken!" Ryu shouted in retaliation.

The blast impacted with Sagat's chest causing him to flew back several yards away from Ryu.

With Sagat laying on the ground, Ryu decided to capitalize and ran forward at his direction. Ryu sprung off his feet and somersaulted to Sagat. Bringing his right leg out, Ryu attempted to strike Sagat in the chest with a flying downward side kick.

Sagat rolled away just in time as Ryu's leg touched the ground digging its way threw. Getting on one knee, Ryu rolled forward to distance himself from Sagat. Turning around, Ryu saw Sagat jump at him with his own downward side kick.

"Damn!" Ryu shouted. Ryu quickly jumped away as Sagat's foot planted into the ground.

As Ryu evaded, Sagat got on one knee and aimed his fists towards him. "Tiger!" Sagat yelled. Another blast of energy shot forth from Sagat's fists and headed right at Ryu.

Quickly, Ryu rolled to his left to avoid getting hit by the blast. This time, he knew not to jump at Sagat because of the upward Tiger Shot.

Instead of jumping, Ryu kept his head down and hidden in the grass. Sagat couldn't see Ryu at all.

Ryu took this chance to attack his large opponent with stealth. This would work only for Ryu because of his height. Keeping his eyes on Sagat, Ryu sprinted forward until he got close enough.

"Where are you!" Sagat demanded.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu shouted.

"What?" Sagat asked. Looking down, he could see Ryu jumping from the grass.

Ryu threw a powerful rising dragon punch shooting him upwards. The power of the punch travelled upwards and left a large gash against Sagat's chest.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Sagat shouted.

He looked down to see a larger gash across his chest.

Ryu had marked him once again.

"I'll make you pay!" Sagat shouted. Anger and hatred immediately flowed through Sagat's veins...

He wanted to mutilate Ryu...

He wanted to make Ryu suffer...

Sagat rushed Ryu like a wild tiger. He was going berserk at his opponent. Punches where thrown left and right towards the Japanese fighter. The self-proclaimed Emperor of Muay Thai charged at Ryu.

Sagat threw more devastating punches as Ryu quickly kept his guard upwards blocking most of the attacks. Some attacks managed to get through Ryu's defenses and connecting with parts of the chest area.

"Omph..." Ryu went.

Ryu was met with a flying knee strike to the face by Sagat. Stumbling back, Ryu tried to regain his balance while getting away from his monstrous opponent.

Sagat advanced forward smacking Ryu around with more devastating punches. A few elbow strikes, a few elbow jabs, downward elbow strike, and an elbow uppercut were all present to Ryu. Sagat smacked Ryu around like a bitch. The thought of how Ryu marked him twice got Sagat all riled up.

He wanted to make Ryu pay for what he did.

"Tiger Uppercut!" Sagat roared smacking Ryu against the chin with his own rising uppercut.

Ryu flew up in the air and was smacked with a flying side kick by Sagat before falling to the ground.

"Uwwaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Ryu went flying back several yards.

Sagat was going to be most devastating to his opponent.

The Japanese fighter crashed landed further into the field. Laying there, Ryu waited as Sagat approached. Ryu would need this time to recover and gather as much energy as he could.

Sagat slowly approached the downed Ryu. Getting close enough, he stood a few inches away from his opponent. He kneeled before Ryu and placed his large right hand over his face.

Gripping it, Sagat lifted the head off from the ground along with the body. He was holding Ryu in place by holding onto the facial area.

Ryu was still regaining his strength to go on.

"I have you where I want you..." Sagat said

."Mmmmmm..." Ryu groaned.

Balling up his left hand into a fist, Sagat pulled it back and started socking Ryu in the gut repeatedly.

Ryu couldn't do anything but suffer the attacks.

Sagat's punches were rock hard due to the many years of training. The Emperor of Muay Thai was simply having his way with his opponent.

"Suffer..." Sagat said throwing another punch at Ryu's gut.

"Ugggghhhh..." Ryu went as he cringed in pain.

"You-" Sagat started with another punch to the gut. "-will-"he added with another punch to the chest area. "-pay-"was added with Sagat giving Ryu three more powerful gut punches. "-for-"added Sagat with a powerful knee strike to the chest.

"Ugggghhhh..." Ryu went. He could feel his whole body aching from Sagat's vicious attacks.

Sagat's attacks were like very hard objects being thrown at him.

"-this!" Sagat exclaimed with a jumping knee attack to the gut of Ryu. He wasn't finished yet. Still, he gripped Ryu's face not letting him go. With full force, Sagat slammed Ryu's head onto the ground.

Ryu was disoriented from Sagat's brutal beating.

With murderous intent, Sagat repeatedly slammed Ryu's head onto the ground. This was too much for Ryu to bear.

Ryu wanted to throw in the towel. But this is what he signed up for. This was what he chose. He would win this fight no matter what the odds are stacked against him. Releasing Ryu, Sagat grabbed him by the gi top and picked him up. Ryu slumped down still disoriented from the fight."Weak..." Sagat said as he threw a powerful uppercut with the other hand.

Like a rag doll, Sagat effortlessly tossed Ryu aside and started to walk off. He was pretty confident in himself.

"Is that the best you had to offer?" Sagat asked continuing to walk off.

"Shakunetsu-..." said a faint voice

."What was that?" Sagat asked.

Turning around, he saw Ryu standing there bruised up from his assault. Ryu had his palms ready as they gathered energy.

"Hadouken!" shouted Ryu. Instead of a blue fireball, a red fireball shot out and connected with Sagat. Unlike the blue fireball, this one engulfed Sagat in flames

."Gaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Sagat screamed. The flames that engulfed him went away seconds later. He gave out a huge and hearty laugh. It seemed that the fight wasn't over yet.

"Not over yet..." Ryu said beckoning for Sagat to come at him.

"It is now... I've been waiting to use this," Sagat said.

"Bring it..." Ryu responded.

Both Ryu and Sagat rushed at each other again.

Ryu was fueled by the passion to win at any cost. He wanted to take Sagat down so badly. This was a battle between David and Goliath. The two fighters continued to fight it out.

Ryu threw a few attacks and blocked as Sagat threw his own attacks.

Vice-versa for Sagat.

"Hadouken!"

"Tiger!"

Both blasts of energy connected together to form a bigger ball of energy that would soon explode.

Ryu jumped back as Sagat went to his left. They both looked at each other again.

"Tiger!" shouted Sagat before jumping to his left.

"Hadouken!" shouted Ryu before backflipping.

"Tiger!"

"Hadouken!"

"Tiger!"

"Hadouken!"

"Tiger!"

"Hadouken!"

The blasts of energy created more balls of bigger energy. It was like a bunch of time-bombs placed around ready to explode at any given moment. Ki was a very destructive force if used destructively. One by one, the balls of energy exploded making quick flashes of light. It was a very destructive domino effect.

Both fighters charged each other again. Both of them threw their right fists back as they got closer. Getting close enough, both Ryu and Sagat would unleash another devastating move

."Shoryuken!"

"Tiger Uppercut!"

As their techniques collided, the energy generated drew together making a riffle in the air. The riffle was strong enough to send both Ryu and Sagat back to the ground.

"Tiger Cannon!" Sagat shouted as he shot forth a more amplified version of his Tiger Shot.

"Hadouken!" Ryu shouted. This time, the blast ate through Ryu's Hadouken and went right at him.

Quickly, Ryu dived down into the grass to avoid getting hit by the technique.

"Hahahahahahahahaha," laughed Sagat.

"Shin Shoryuken!" Ryu shouted as he got up and charged forward at Sagat. Getting close enough, Ryu executed an amplified version of his damaging Shoryuken. Sagat flew up in the air.

Before landing, Sagat unleashed another devastating technique on Ryu.

"Tiger Raid!" shouted Sagat as he darted himself at Ryu with a flaming flying side kick. It's trajectory was fast. Ryu couldn't react fast enough.

Sagat's foot was covered in flames during the attack

."Ugggghhhhhhhh!" grunted Ryu as he flew up in the air being engulfed by those crimson flames.

The flames went away as he hit the ground hard. Ryu rolled away as Sagat tried to slam his fist onto his face. Quickly, Ryu knocked Sagat down with a foot sweep. Ryu quickly backed away to keep his distance from Sagat.

Slowly, Sagat got up and faced Ryu.

"You're mine!" Sagat shouted.

"Come at me!" Ryu yelled in return.

"Tiger Genocide!" shouted Sagat executing a more powerful version of his Tiger Uppercut

."Shin Shoryuken!" shouted Ryu.

Both attacks connected with each other for another devastating explosion of energy.

The two of them got on one knee upon landing.

"Tiger Cannon!"

"Shinkuu Hadouken!" shouted Ryu with a more powerful version of his Hadouken.

A much larger ball of energy was formed. It exploded creating even bigger force pushing both Sagat and Ryu back. Quickly, they planted one foot on the ground as an anchor.

Sagat charged at Ryu again. He wanted to finish this fight once and for all. Getting closer and closer, Sagat kept a tiger's eye on his opponent.

"I have you now!" shouted Sagat.

"Shinkuu..." Ryu said gathering as much energy.

"W-what? He still has energy?" Sagat asked himself. His eye widened watching Ryu gather more energy. He couldn't stop in time. It was all over.

"HADOUKEN!" shouted Ryu.

"NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE! GAAAAAHHHHH!" Sagat spat out before being hit by that awesome blast.

Seconds later, Sagat stood there disoriented. He wasn't down for the count yet.

"This match is over..." Ryu calmly said.

"It's not over unless I'm down..." Sagat said weakly.

"You let your anger get the best of you," Ryu replied.

"Heh..." Sagat said.

"I give this gift to you... May you lose with honor.

Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" Ryu shouted executing a vacuum version of his hurricane kick.

It sucked Sagat right in dealing him for major damage. Sagat was spat out as he hit the hard ground. He was down for the count.

"Uggghhh..." Ryu groaned. He was all bruised up from the fight.

Sagat laid there unconscious.

Ryu was the only one standing. It was official, Ryu was declared the winner of the tournament. But instead of taking the prize, Ryu walked off on his journey to become a stronger warrior. Ryu walked through the fields pretty banged up. He needed to get serious medical attention. This was the toughest fight so far in his whole entire life.


	87. Bonus Chapter 23 A Defeated Dragon

A Defeated Dragon  
  
(Author's Note- This is a brief chapter. Sorry for the shortness. This is based on Street Fighter III. With Oro, it kinda describes how I fight when using him.)  
  
Sao Paulo, Brazil  
  
Ryu Hoshi stood at the docks of the city. He stood there ready to fight against the one known as Oro. There was a strong aura surrounded that old man. Oro didn't look at all that serious. The old man acted rather kiddish and immature.  
  
"My, my... Ryu, am I right?" Oro asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Ryu..."  
  
"Oh good. I was hoping you'd arrive before supper time," Oro said looking around for an object. "Where did I put that watch?" He acted like a typical old man. But there was more too him that meets the eye at all.  
  
"I came to fight you," Ryu said.  
  
"Oh, I know you are," Oro said with a laugh.  
  
Oro stood there dressed like a monk. There was something different about the old man. His left arm was missing. A knot on the robe was tied around where the arm was supposed to be. Ryu took a good look at it. He couldn't believe that a powerful opponent was an old man with just one arm.  
  
"Something wrong?" Oro asked.  
  
"No, I was just looking there..." Ryu said.  
  
"Oh that," replied the old hermit. Oro looked at where his left arm used to be and then back at Ryu.  
  
"Yes, your arm..."  
  
"I severed it," Oro said with a laugh.  
  
"Severed it?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Of course," Oro said sounding like Master Roshi.  
  
"But why?" Ryu asked. He couldn't get past about Oro telling about severing his own arm. That really caught Ryu off guard.  
  
"You ask too many questions, my boy," Oro said with a laugh.  
  
"Sorry, I mean no disrespect," Ryu replied.  
  
"It's quite alright. A stupid question is one that is never asked," Oro said.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Remember that," Oro said giving Ryu some of his wisdom.  
  
"I will," Ryu replied with humility.  
  
"To answer your question, it's to make the fight fair," Oro said.  
  
"Fair?" Ryu asked. He didn't understand what Oro meant by making the fight fair. It still didn't get through his mind about the severed arm.  
  
"Enough talk, young man," Oro said.  
  
"Let's start this fight," Ryu replied putting his guard up.  
  
"Come at me," Oro said standing there.  
  
Ryu couldn't believe it. Oro stood there without guarding. He didn't know why. There had to be something up Oro's sleeve.  
  
"Only one way to find out," he said to himself.  
  
"I don't have all day," Oro jokingly said to him.  
  
"He mocks me?" Ryu asked.  
  
Ryu quickly went at the old hermit. He threw a spinning back fist that Oro easily blocked with his only arm. A shock came to Ryu's mind watching the old man effortlessly blocking his attack. Ryu threw a spinning hook kick only to watch Oro easily evade by jumping away.  
  
"Needs work," Oro chuckled.  
  
"What?" Ryu asked himself.  
  
"Surprised that this old man has plenty of tricks, eh?" Oro asked.  
  
"Y-yes..." Ryu sounded astonished.  
  
"All in 135 years of practice, my boy," Oro said with an encouraging tone of voice.  
  
"You've existed for over 130 years?" Ryu asked shocked.  
  
"Yes..." Oro said with another chuckle.  
  
"It'll be an honor to fight with you," Ryu said.  
  
"Pleasure's mine. Show me what you got. I can help you improve greatly," Oro told the Japanese warrior.  
  
"I see," Ryu said.  
  
"Yes, let's continue on, kiddo," Oro said to him.  
  
Ryu ran forward and threw four punches and a spinning hook kick. Oro backed away and bent backwards to avoid the spinning hook kick. Using only one arm, Oro quickly blocked and deflected Ryu's punches.  
  
"Amazing..." Ryu said.  
  
"Not really," Oro said humbly.  
  
Oro quickly ducked under a reverse jump spin kick by Ryu. Spinning around, Oro rose up and smacked Ryu across the face with a spinning back fist. Ryu quickly fell to the ground rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Unbelievable..." he said.  
  
"Come at me again," Oro said.  
  
Complying with Oro's wishes, Ryu quickly got to his feet and rolled forward and punched at the gut area three times while kneeling. Oro effortlessly moved his only arm to block Ryu's oncoming attacks.  
  
Oro bent backwards swiftly evading Ryu's uppercut. Moving his palm forward with grace, Oro pressed it against Ryu's chest and forced him back a few steps.  
  
"W-w-wa?!" Ryu went stumbling back.  
  
Oro dashed at Ryu and knocked with a pushing side kick to the gut area forcing the Japanese fighter back even further.  
  
"I sense great potential in you, Ryu. You need more work, though," Oro said.  
  
Ryu took Oro's words seriously. Using both his hands, Ryu quickly blocked Oro's barrage of punching attacks. Oro was really quick with only one arm. Ryu could barely keep up with Oro's speed.  
  
"I'm impressed, my boy," Oro said with a laugh. He continued to attack Ryu with more hand attacks.  
  
Ryu advanced forward and threw a mid and high roundhouse kick with the right leg. Oro moved to his right to evade the mid roundhouse and moved his hand to the left easily blocking the high roundhouse kick.  
  
Oro watched as Ryu threw a side kick with the right leg. Spinning around, Oro parried the attack and went past him. Taking his chance, Oro threw a side kick to Ryu's back.  
  
"Umph," Ryu went stumbling forward. Losing his balance, Ryu fell to the ground. Slowly, he rose up and dusted himself off.  
  
Ryu ran right at Oro again throwing several fast punches at him. Effortlessly, Oro smacked away one punch and grabbed Ryu by the gi. Grabbing the gi, Oro picked up Ryu and tossed him to the other side.  
  
"No way!" Ryu exclaimed. He crashed landed on the opposite side but sprung back to his feet a second later.  
  
Charging at Oro, Ryu threw more punches, a spinning back fist, and a jump front kick. Oro backed away and executed his Sun Disk Palm shooting a blast of energy from his palm. The blast of energy connected sending Ryu back several steps.  
  
"Damn..." Ryu said to himself.  
  
Ryu charged forward throwing more punches. He couldn't believe how Oro effortlessly smacked away all his attacks with just one arm.  
  
"Guess I need to extra firepower," Ryu said.  
  
"Yes, show me what you can do," Oro said.  
  
"I will..." Ryu said.  
  
"Come on, I don't have all day. I want to finish before dinner," Oro replied.  
  
"Shoryuken!!!" Ryu shouted. He attempted to hit Oro with his rising dragon punch. A lot of power was put forth to this technique.  
  
"Good, but needs to be faster," Oro said effortless stepping back a step before Ryu could connect. All Ryu hit was air.  
  
"What?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Could be perfected more, my boy," Oro said as he crouched down.  
  
"Damn..." Ryu said to himself. He was in for some pain before descending back to the ground.  
  
"Oniyama!" Oro shouted as he rose up, stepped forward, and smacking Ryu with a powerful rising twirling elbow.  
  
"Umph!" Ryu grunted. He was smacked into the air not being able to control the motion. Another surprise was in store for him.  
  
To add insult to injury, Oro simply shot his palm forward and executed another Sun Disk Palm that went upwards into the air. Ryu was blasted by the shot and sent back. Oro shot his palm out again for third Sun Disk Palm.  
  
Before Ryu could hit the ground, Oro shot another Sun Disk Palm that went forward at full speed. Ryu couldn't do anything but get smacked by the attack. He hit the hard ground.  
  
"Uggghhhh..." he groaned.  
  
Ryu got up and dusted himself off. Oro shot another Sun Disk Palm at Ryu. This one went slower than the others.  
  
"That one is slow," Ryu said to himself.  
  
"He's going to fall right for it," Oro said to himself with a chuckle.  
  
"That one needs to be worked on," Ryu commented to Oro. He charged at the old hermit going faster and faster. Meeting up with the projectile blast, Ryu jumped over it in a somersault.  
  
"You fell for it," Oro said with another chuckle.  
  
"Huh?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Look below you" Oro pointed.  
  
"What?! No!" Ryu exclaimed seeing the blast of energy flying right at him. He couldn't react to this blast of energy, either. Feeling the hit, Ryu crashed landed on the ground again.  
  
"Works every time," Oro said to himself.  
  
"Uhhhhh..." Ryu moaned as he pushed himself up off the ground.  
  
"Heh, you fell for it too," Oro laughed.  
  
"Hadouken!" Ryu shouted shooting off his trademark blue fireball.  
  
"Yikes!" Oro went as he bounced back and shot his palm out for another Sun Disk Palm canceling out Ryu's Hadouken.  
  
"He's fast..." Ryu said.  
  
"That was a close one," Oro said.  
  
"Hadouken!" Ryu shouted sending off another fireball.  
  
"That won't work on me again, kiddo," Oro said standing there.  
  
"What does the old hermit have planned now?" Ryu asked himself.  
  
"I may be old, but I'm not blind," Oro said comically.  
  
"Jinchu Nibori!" Oro exclaimed leaping off the ground over the fireball and landing on Ryu's head for a head stomp.  
  
"Urgghh," Ryu went stumbling back.  
  
It was unbelievable. Ryu had never fought against an opponent such as Oro. Oro was a pretty strange and eccentric person. He acted like an immature old man.  
  
"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" Ryu shouted attempting to nail Oro with his hurricane kick.  
  
Oro grabbed Ryu by the foot and pulled off his Human Pillar Driver attack effortless slamming Ryu against the ground three time.  
  
"Ugggghhhh," Ryu groaned. He was caught off guard as Oro managed to grab him by the foot and counter the attack.  
  
Ryu rolled forward to his feet and continued attacking Oro. Backing away, Oro quickly moved his right arm blocking all of Ryu's attack.  
  
The old hermit known as Oro stood there. He truly was indeed a strong warrior. Oro's been alive for 140 years. There was one purpose for his presence. This was to find a student for his style known as Sen-jitsu. He could sense a great potential in the fighter known as Ryu. For the longest time, Oro lived in seclusion in the Amazon jungle. His only company were the animals that inhabited the jungle.  
  
"He truly is the strongest..." Ryu said to himself.  
  
Many thoughts were drifting through Ryu's mind. Ryu found the one who would defeat him in battle.  
  
"Heh, too much for you?" Oro asked.  
  
"Not at all," Ryu said.  
  
Ryu had to use more powered up attacks. This fight was an opportunity that he didn't want to waste at all.  
  
"Errgghh, it's almost supper time," Oro said looking at the clock. The sun was getting ready to set. Soon, the docks would close up.  
  
"We must finish this spar," Ryu said.  
  
"Spar?" Oro asked.  
  
"It feels like a spar. Seems that you're the master and I'm the student, once again," Ryu explained with the utmost respect.  
  
"I heard about respecting your elders," Oro said.  
  
He added, "this is quite flattering."  
  
"Show me," Ryu said.  
  
Oro charged up his energy and pulled off his Kenshin-Riki super attack. Quickly, Oro grabbed Ryu and tossed him around numerous times. Every time Ryu would strike, Oro would counter and throw Ryu around some more.  
  
"Amazing," Ryu said holding himself in place.  
  
"Shinkuu Hadouken!" Ryu shouted.  
  
"That needs work too, my boy," Oro said to Ryu.  
  
Effortlessly moving out of the way, Oro avoided the big blast of energy coming from Ryu's palms. But, Oro had more tricks up his sleeve.  
  
"This is something I've finally perfected," Oro said to Ryu. Standing there, Oro executed his Tengu Stone super attack. Surprisingly, Oro managed to lift numerous pieces of junk laid around the area.  
  
"How can this be?" Ryu asked.  
  
"A strong fighter needs a strong mind as well," Oro said.  
  
"Whoa!" Ryu shouted ducking under a barrel that flew his way.  
  
"Your mind is indeed strong. I can feel it. But it can be strengthened even more," Oro said to Ryu.  
  
The words reached Ryu's ears who was currently busy dodging the flying pieces of junk back and forth. This was surprising to Ryu. He has never fought anybody with that kind of ability. It was all surprising to the Japanese fighter.  
  
"Shin Shoryuken!!!" Ryu shouted pulling off his powered up dragon punch. Oro effortlessly stepped back an inch enough to completely avoid the attack.  
  
"Yagyou-Dama," Oro went creating a green ball of ki energy from his palm. He launched it as it connected with Ryu dealing more damage.  
  
"Uggggghhhhh..." Ryu went.  
  
"Yagyou-Dama," Oro went sending another green ball as Ryu landed on top of it. Launching more of those balls, Oro watched as Ryu bounced from one blast to enough. Ryu never realized how much power the old hermit possessed.  
  
Hitting the ground, Ryu slowly got up and charged up for another attack. "Denjin Hadouken!" he shouted sending forth a blast of energy that was electrically charged.  
  
"Impressive, you can control both fire and electricity," Oro said with his hand under the chin in a thought pose.  
  
"That can use work, too," Oro said.  
  
"Yagyou-Dama," Oro said sending another green ball of energy. As both blasts connected, a bigger ball was formed creating a bigger explosion. The blast sent Ryu back as Oro jumped away and landed safely.  
  
"Impressive... Very impressive..." Oro said.  
  
"He truly is amazing," Ryu said to himself.  
  
"We must finish this soon," Oro said.  
  
"That's right, supper time."  
  
"One more," Oro said.  
  
"Don't want to keep you waiting," Ryu said.  
  
"Show me one more move," Oro said.  
  
"Shinku Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" Ryu said doing his vacuum hurricane kick.  
  
"Yagyou-Dama," Oro went. This time, he launched a much larger ball of energy. Instead of green, it was yellow. It headed straight for Ryu.  
  
"No!" Ryu shouted. His special move immediately sucked in the large ball of energy. It was all over, Ryu laid there beaten.  
  
"I think we will finish from there," Oro said as he approached. He extended his hand to Ryu who took in gracefully.  
  
"You are amazing," Ryu said.  
  
"Not really... Took me years," Oro said with a laugh.  
  
The two of them walked to a nearby fruit vendor. Ryu used the money he won from a recent fight to buy a few fruits. He split it with Oro. They talked a bit. As Oro went to throw away the trash, Ryu walked off again for his own training.  
  
"Wait for me, kiddo," Oro said following Ryu.  
  
Ryu suffered his first defeat...  
  
For now, he was a defeated dragon... 


	88. Bushin Foreshadowing

Bushin Foreshadowing  
  
(a/n- A foreshadowing of things to come. Cross your fingers.)  
  
Park  
  
Guy Hinato sat back against a tree. He was contemplating those words spoken by Chin Gentsai. There was a whole lot on his mind. Those exact words wre bothering Guy very deeply. Taking a deep breath, Guy looked into himself to see if he had what it takes to confront that great evil.  
  
"Do I have what it takes?" he asked himself.  
  
He continued to think about the events in his life so far. First, it all started with Metro City. His place of current residence. Guy was a highly skilled ninja training under master Genryusai of the Bushin style. There, he made friends with both Cody Onahan and Mike Haggar.  
  
Cody Onahan was a skilled kickboxer and street fighter. The man loved fighting a whole lot. But, it got him in trouble a few times. He did end up dating Haggar's daughter, Jessica. Both Cody and Jessica are set to marry very soon.  
  
Mike Haggar was a former professional wrestler. He's the former mayor of Metro City. Now, he travels around the country helping out the youth. This was Haggar's true passion, bringing out the best in people.  
  
"We've come that far," Guy said with a laugh.  
  
Belger then came to try to take over the city with his wealth and influence. He became mad since taking over the Mad Gears. The man felt that the city needed him. A plan was brought together that orchestrated the kidnapping of Jessica.  
  
Haggar was in his office when he received the video. He then made a call to Cody who was quickly enraged at the Mad Gears for doing this. Guy joined in because Jessica was his friend. It was settled, the three of them would go forth and take down the Mad Gears.  
  
This rescue adventure brought the three of them all over Metro City. First it was the slums where they met Damn D, who's now reformed. The man works with DeeJay maintaining an upscale reggae club in Jamaica. They expanded with Damn D travelling around the Carribbean Islands keeping track. He became a rich person.  
  
Then it was the subway with Hugo Andore. He too was reformed. Hugo Andore went into professional wrestling with Poison Kiss as his manager. The man was making a name for himself. He would have to compete against Mike Haggar, Zangief, and Darrun Mister.  
  
Also there was the ring. Guy and Cody had to fight against the man known as Sodom. Sodom was a highly skilled warrior longing to be Japanese.  
  
"I see the two of you shaped up," he said.  
  
Afterwards, there was the west side of Metro City. The three of them came face to face with the corrupt police officer known as Edi E.  
  
"I wonder where he is."  
  
Then there was the industrial sector of Metro City where he and Rolento fought each other. It was an intense match where they leaped from platform to platform. This was one match that Guy could or would never forget.  
  
"Now we've became good friends," Guy said with a laugh.  
  
Also, there was the bay area of Metro City. Guy witnessed Cody beating the shit out Abigail for insulting Jessica. The journey was almost over for the three of them.  
  
It brought them to the penthouse of Belger's building. The three of them managed to defeat Belger and his henchmen. They put a temporary stop to the Mad Gears.  
  
"It wasn't over yet..." Guy said.  
  
The Mad Gears were defeated. Guy Hinato took the time to leave town and do training. He travelled around the world and heard about M. Bison and Shadowlaw. It was then that he decided to go out and help fight against the dark organization.  
  
At the same time, the Mad Gears struck again. This time, they kidnapped Guy's fiance Rena and his master. Haggar, Carlos Miyamoto, and Maki had to travel around the world to fight off the Mad Gears to rescue them both. The Mad Gears were shut down for good.  
  
Sodom met up with Guy Hinato in Japan. It was time for a rematch. Guy had to fight against Sodom, who sharpened his skills during the time. Sodom had gotten stronger managing to withstand Guy's most damaging attacks.  
  
The American samurai had his own reasons for fighting Guy. It was an ultimatum by Rolento and the others. Either Sodom defeat the one who single-handedly took down the Mad Gears. If Sodom managed to do that, they would join.  
  
However, Guy defeated Sodom once again. Sodom's goal didn't come true this time. However, Sodom reformed a whole lot since then.  
  
"Pretty interesting turn of events," Guy said looking back on that time.  
  
Guy returned to Metro City. This time, there was a new threat. A new gang known as the Skull Cross took over the turf belonging to the Mad Gears.  
  
It was Guy and Haggar with two newcomers known as Lucia and Dean. Cody was still out with Jessica during the time. The Skull Cross determined to take down the city. But, the four of them managed to stop the Skull Cross in their tracks.  
  
Now Guy was here in Osaka. He would be participating in the biggest fighting event in the world if not the universe.  
  
"Those words that Chin told me..."  
  
Guy had his fill of what would happen. It was only a few nights ago that Guy accompanied both Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield. He had seen the walking dead for the first time.  
  
'Heh, I fear that I haven't seen the last of those things," he said to himself  
  
The Bushin ninja could feel the stench of death and evil around those undead things. His ninja training saved him from becoming a late night snack.  
  
He had no idea of what Alexia had just sent to hunt him down. Guy would soon be in the same predicament as Jill Valentine was. All the man could do and think about if he was ready to take on this great evil Chin was talking about.  
  
"Is it greater than Bison?" Guy asked himself.  
  
Guy kept contemplating about what was going on. He had no idea that this great evil would come sooner than he had expected it to be.  
  
"What if I'm not ready?"  
  
He remembered that when a great evil threatens the world arises, so will the shadow of Bushin. It was time for the shadow of Bushin to arise once again. First it was Bison, now it will be that great evil that Chin talked about during their match.  
  
"Meditating, my comrade?" asked a voice.  
  
Guy looked behind to see Rolento Schugerg standing there with a trenchcoat. He had a smile on his face. Casually, the German commando approached his former enemy now friend.  
  
"What's up?" Guy asked.  
  
"Walking around, happened to see you there," Rolento said.  
  
"I see," Guy replied.  
  
"Good match," Rolento said complimenting Guy.  
  
"Thanks, can't wait to see you fight too," Guy replied back.  
  
"Eh, my fight won't be for another few days," Rolento said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Work has me very busy..." Rolento added.  
  
"I'll bet," Guy said.  
  
"You look down, what's wrong?" Rolento asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it," Guy said back.  
  
"Try me," Rolento said.  
  
Guy explained the situation to Rolento. He told the man everything that has happened so far. Both of them could remember their fight when they were on opposite sides. It took Guy only a few minutes to explain to Rolento about that great evil.  
  
"The great evil doesn't surprise me," Rolento said.  
  
"Figured," Guy replied. He already knew about the Umbrella Corporation from what Jill Valentine told both Ryu and Ken.  
  
"I'm working with Charlie, Guile, and Chun-Li. We're investigating Umbrella," Rolento said.  
  
"I see," Guy replied.  
  
"I'm guessing that Umbrella has put you as a target for some reason," Rolento said.  
  
"I wonder why," he said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Not the time to joke, my friend. Sodom, Charlie, and I had to tango with one of Umbrella's freaks yesterday. Took a whole lot out of us," Rolento explained.  
  
"Maybe Umbrella is that great evil," Guy said.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Rolento stated.  
  
"Umbrella's evil disgusts me severely," Guy said. Hearing about what Umbrella does for profits deeply sickened Guy Hinato to the stomach.  
  
"I guess I must watch my back from now on," Guy added as he got up.  
  
"Yeah..." Rolento said.  
  
"Evil never steeps low enough," Guy said.  
  
"And we thought Bison was bad. Now look at Umbrella," Rolento added.  
  
"I guess I have to wait. Chin said it's coming for me sooner than I thought," Guy said.  
  
"Don't think too much on it. Not good for you," Rolento said.  
  
"You're right..." Guy replied.  
  
"Eh, I'll treat you to lunch. You deserve it," Rolento said.  
  
"Thanks," Guy said with a thumbs up. The Bushin ninja followed that German commando from the park as they headed somewhere for lunch.  
  
"How's it going with Rena?" Rolento asked.  
  
"Going well. I'm waiting for the right moment..."  
  
"I see. Don't get worked up over it too much, either," Rolento advised.  
  
"I'll try not to," Guy said.  
  
"It's natural to be nervous," Rolento said.  
  
"I'll bet," Guy replied.  
  
"It's a huge step," Rolento stated.  
  
Umbrella commandos were secretly placed around the park taking video and audio surveillence of both Guy Hinato and Rolento Schugerg.  
  
"We have sight of Guy Hinato," said one commando.  
  
"Good, we need to get an exact location..." said another.  
  
They secretly followed both Guy and Rolento to where they would eat for lunch. Guy would soon meet Nemesis.  
  
Not noticing the Umbrella commandos keeping close watch, the two fighters looked around and saw the other fighters that passed by.  
  
Some fighters that could be noticed were of Team Korea. Guy couldn't believe that he was approaching Team Korea that fought in those KOF tournaments.  
  
"Great fight," said Kim Kaphwan who passed by. Behind him were Jhun Hoon, Jae Hoon, Dong Hwan, May Lee Jinju, Choi Bounge, and Chang Koehan.  
  
"Indeed," added Jhun Hoon who had recently lost a match against Colonel William Guile.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, you're of the famous Team Korea in the KOF tournaments," Guy said.  
  
"Yes we are," Kim said.  
  
"You guys were great," Guy said.  
  
"Yeah. We didn't win, though," Kim replied back.  
  
"It's okay. I've lost plenty of matches before. I find it a learning process," Guy explained to Kim Kaphwan.  
  
"That's good," Kim said.  
  
"It's an honor meeting you guys," Guy stated giving Kim his hand.  
  
"Honor's mine," Kim said shaking Guy's hand in return.  
  
"Be seeing you around," Guy said as he and Rolento walked off.  
  
"Yes, I'll look forward to that," Kim Kaphwan said.  
  
Both Guy and Rolento walked to the restaurant while Kim Kaphwan and the others walked their own separate paths. Jae Hoon, Dong Hwan, Chang, and Choi wanted to run off in their own directions. However, there were Kim, Jhun, and May Lee to be factored.  
  
"So that's Team Korea?" asked Rolento.  
  
"Yup," Guy replied.  
  
"Interesting," Rolento replied.  
  
"They are. Tae Kwon Do at its best," Guy explained.  
  
The two men continued down the sidewalk. Both of them spotted a Korean barbeque restaurant run by Koreans. This would be where the two men would stop by for lunch.  
  
Korean BBQ Restaurant  
  
Both men entered inside where the host walked them to a table. Neither of them had Korean barbeque before. It would be the first time. From what they heard, Korean barbeque is very delicious. This would be their lunch.  
  
"So this is the 21st century, huh?" asked Ky Kiske who entered inside the restaurant right after Guy and Rolento.  
  
"Yup," replied Axl Low who followed right behind. It was up to Axl to bring his friends up to what was in the early 21st century.  
  
"What restaurant is this?" Ky asked.  
  
"This is Korean barbeque. Quite popular," Axl explained. The two of them took seats at a table next to Guy and Rolento.  
  
"Interesting characters," Guy whispered to Rolento.  
  
"Yeah, they are," Rolento said sipping some sake.  
  
Both Guy and Rolento were given a platter of raw marinated meats for the grill. Casually, the two mem placed the meats on the grill for cooking. Quickly, the meat was grilled in no time. The two of them gathered their chopsticks and ate off from the grill.  
  
"Mmm, this is good," Guy said.  
  
"Yes it is..." Rolento added.  
  
Guy Hinato placed another piece of meat on the grill and ate it off a few minutes later. Taking another piece of beef, Guy placed it on the hot grill. He was very well enjoying his lunch. Rolento remained silent as he ate his food.  
  
The two men sat there enjoying their lunch. Rolento sipped his sake with Guy drinking some Tsingtao beer. The waitress brought them another platter of raw beef to be placed on the grill in front of them.  
  
"This is really good," Guy said.  
  
"Glad you like it," said the waitress.  
  
"It's good," Guy replied.  
  
"Aren't you Guy Hinato?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Yea," Guy replied.  
  
"You did great. We were watching you on the TV," she said to him.  
  
Guy went back to placing pieces of marinated beef on the hotplate before eating it right off. This was the best lunch that Guy had so far. But there was the fact that Guy would be fighting against a great evil very soon.  
  
Ignoring it for now, the Bushin ninja sat back to enjoy this delicious Korean barbeque. Luckily, Rolento was paying for it.  
  
"What you going to do then?" Rolento asked.  
  
"I'll have to prepare for it," Guy said.  
  
Ky decided to easedrop on their conversation. They were brought here to the 21st century and Ky wanted to find out why. He would have to gather as much information as he could. Pulling out a pad and pen, Ky secretly wrote down what he had listened to what was said by both Guy and Rolento.  
  
"I have to find out why we're here..." Ky said.  
  
"Yeah," Axl said.  
  
The two of them were also enjoying the Korean barbeque. With Jam around, all Ky usually ate the most were all sorts of Chinese delicacies. They were good. But Ky wanted a fresh change every now and then. This was a good change. Ky could temporarily be away from that ditz.  
  
"Bloody hell, I remember you," Axl said.  
  
"Huh?" Guy asked.  
  
"You're Guy Hinato. The Bushin-Ninja..." Axl said.  
  
"And you are?" Guy asked.  
  
"Name's Axl. Axl Low," Axl replied.  
  
"Wait, I've heard about you before," Guy added.  
  
"You do?" Axl asked in astonishment.  
  
"You helped clean out your neighborhood in less than sixth months. You put an end to decades worth of violence," Guy said.  
  
"Wow, that's an accomplishment my friend," Rolento said.  
  
"All in a day's work," chuckled Axl.  
  
"What impressed me that you did it without a single shed of blood," Guy said.  
  
"Yeah..." he replied back.  
  
"What happened to you afterwards? You ended up missing," Guy told him.  
  
"Eh, it's a long story..." Axl said.  
  
"Try us... We've heard and seen a lot of weird shit," Guy explained to Axl. Anything Axl was going to spit out, Guy would be ready to handle.  
  
Axl took his time to explain him getting hauled off to the 22nd century. He explained what happened to Earth and especially what happened to Japan. Guy and Rolento listened on with such interest. Ky Kiske then explained his part of the story. The four of them became lunch buddies for this time.  
  
"That's interesting," Guy said.  
  
"Welcome back home, comrade," Rolento said giving cheers with Axl.  
  
"Good to be back," Axl said back to him.  
  
"Ky, welcome to the 21st century," said Rolento as he faced Ky Kiske.  
  
"Thanks," Ky said sipping his tea.  
  
Ky Kiske thought about what happened in the 21st century. Justice has been revived and hurled back with them. He had to find Justice quickly. But, maybe Justice wasn't the reason they were brought to the past. The young police officer would have to do his best to find the vital clues.  
  
"Maybe this great evil Chin told me about is what connects us," Guy said.  
  
"Great evil?" Axl asked.  
  
"Yeah, Umbrella Corporation," Rolento said.  
  
"Umbrella? I still remember those bloody bastards," Axl said.  
  
"Umbrella Corporation?" Ky asked.  
  
"Yeah man," Axl said as he sipped his beer. He went on to explain, "some of their notes helped people lead up to creating those gears from what I heard."  
  
"It's amazing to imagine science and industry being banned," Guy said to the two of them.  
  
"Plus it's hard to think that war still goes on afterwards," Rolento added in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, it's a savage world," Ky said.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Guy said agreeing with Ky.  
  
Guy finished off the first place and started on the next plate. This lunch was very good. He would have Korean barbeque the next chance he would get.  
  
"I have to tell the others about this place," Guy said.  
  
"Your answers will probably be found in the battle royale," Rolento said.  
  
"I keep hearing of this tournament," Ky said.  
  
"Yeah. The world's greatest fighters. You can still enter the battle royale..." Guy said.  
  
"We'll do that," Ky said.  
  
"We also need a bloody place to stay," Axl added.  
  
"Hotel accomodations are automatically made if you're not staying with anybody upon entering," Guy explained.  
  
"That's a good idea," Axl said.  
  
"Yes. We'll enter this battle royale."  
  
"Hopefully, your answers will lie there," Guy said.  
  
The four of them sat there and quickly became friends. Each one told each other their own stories over their lunch of Korean barbeque. Their stories were pretty interesting. However, there were Umbrella commandos planted outside of the restaurant.  
  
"Seems they have friends," said one commando.  
  
"No biggie..." said another.  
  
"Alexia wants all of them dealt with," replied the commando.  
  
"And they will," said the other commando.  
  
Quickly, the commandos went back into hiding as all four fighters walked out from the restaurant. The four of them faced each other.  
  
"Where is this arena?" asked Ky.  
  
At that moment, Rolento's cellphone started to beep. Quickly, Rolento grabbed the phone from his side and pressed the talk button.  
  
"Rolento here," he said.  
  
"Rolento, it's Chun-Li," said the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Rolento.  
  
"We're going to do a sting of one of Umbrella's R & D facilities," Chun-Li said.  
  
"I'll be right on it," Rolento said as he hung up.  
  
"What's going on?" Guy asked.  
  
"It was Chun-Li. They're doing a sting on one of Umbrella's facilities," Rolento said. "I have to get going. Talk to you guys later, okay?" he asked before running off.  
  
"Sure," Guy replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Ky asked.  
  
"Long story," Guy said.  
  
"I think I might know where this place is," Axl said.  
  
"Lead the way, monsieur..." Ky said.  
  
"See you two tonight. It's customary that the fighters watch the other matches going on," Guy said.  
  
"I see," Ky said.  
  
"Anything else?" Axl asked.  
  
"Yeah. If fighters are caught fighting against each other outside the tournament, it's an automatic disqualification," Guy added.  
  
"I'll remember that," Ky said.  
  
The three of them walked their separates ways but would soon meet again tonight. Guy continued down the sidewalk with several Umbrella Commandos following behind. He could sense being followed. Leading them to a secluded area, Guy stopped in his tracks.  
  
"He's stopping," said one commando.  
  
"I know you were following me the whole time," Guy said.  
  
"Shit, he knows..." said another.  
  
"What do we do?" asked another.  
  
"Show yourselves..." ordered Guy.  
  
Slowly, the commandos secretly retreated. They were under strict orders not to lay a finger on the man at all. That would be Nemesis' job later tonight. Guy got a glimpse at one of the people that retreated. He noticed the Umbrella symbol embroidered on the arm.  
  
"Umbrella Corporation..." Guy said to himself.  
  
He was starting to get the feeling that Umbrella was the great evil that Chin was talking about. They were keeping watch on him the whole time. Now, Guy would have to really watch his own back. Walking out from the secluded area, Guy bumped into Allen Snider.  
  
"Guy!" Allen went.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Guy asked.  
  
"Just walking around," Allen said.  
  
"Yo, I gotta talk to you," Guy said to him.  
  
"What's up?" Allen asked scratching his head.  
  
"I'm being followed..." Guy said.  
  
"Followed?" asked Allen.  
  
"Yeah..." Guy replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Allen asked.  
  
"I think something's really up. Think about it... That Ada Wong person that approaches us a few nights ago back in Metro City," Guy said.  
  
"What about her?" Allen asked.  
  
"Remember that thing she gave us? She wanted us to find that Leon person," Guy said.  
  
"Yeah, I remember..." Allen replied.  
  
The two of them continued to walk down the sidewalk. They were backtracking when they sparred and then was approached by Ada Wong. Something was suspicious.  
  
"I was being watched by the Umbrella Corporation," Guy said.  
  
"Those bastards? Makes me think of those zombies we fought a few nights back," Allen replied back to his friend. He could see that Guy had a serious look on his face. Like he was about to fight a great evil.  
  
"I've seen that look before," Allen added.  
  
"Yeah... Something big's going down with Umbrella," Guy said.  
  
"What does Ada have to do with it?" Allen asked.  
  
"It seems suspicious that we get approached by a mysterious woman wanting to find a guy named Leon Kennedy. Then we get dragged deep into a conspiracy that's darker than Shadowlaw itself," Guy deduced.  
  
In cold storage at the Umbrella base, there was a Nemesis ready to unleash on Guy Hinato. Scientists painstakingly programmed it to track down the Bushin ninja. Soon, it would be unleashed and it would hunt down Guy at all costs. It would also kill anyone that gets in the way.  
  
"GUY..." it growled.  
  
Nemesis was primed and ready. It would only be a matter of time that this monster will be unleashed to track down the sucessor of the Bushin-Ryu fighting style.  
  
"Those fighters are proving to be very bothersome," laughed Alfred Ashford with a very girly laugh. He sat in the security room of the base with his sniper rifle. The psychotic man wanted to try his sniper rifle on those street fighters.  
  
"They'll make very good targets," he added.  
  
Alfred Ashford was indeed a psychotic fruitloop. He was pretty much obsessed with his twin sister, Alexia. The man even went to lengths to dress up like and impersonate her.  
  
"I'll get you my pretties..." he laughed.  
  
The question is, what will be stronger: The Shadow of the Bushin-Ryu martial arts or the corporate might of the Umbrella Corporation? 


	89. Damnation

Damnation  
  
((Author's Note- To that certain fucker... Cute, real cute. Well, gotta give props that. Here's my way or repaying you, bitch.  
  
Quit being a bitch hoe'  
  
You be a sad soul'  
  
All you do is run around dickless'  
  
Being put on people's shitlists'  
  
All you can do is talk shit'  
  
You need to keep her outta it'  
  
All you be doing is talk shit'  
  
Dayam, talk shit can't even back it'  
  
You don't who you're fuckin with'  
  
You need to quit being such a faggot'  
  
Better stop while you're at it'  
  
You're just a warped dream'  
  
Tough shit from a bitch behind a comp screen'  
  
You need to be smacked around wit a sledge hammer'  
  
Who gives a fuck about proper use of English grammer'  
  
This is fanfiction'  
  
Not your crack addiction'  
  
Don't know what crack you were on in the past'  
  
Probably sniffin coke or licking ass'  
  
Unless you a man who acts like he gots a vagina'  
  
Watch out, Keller from Oz is right behind ya'  
  
What kinda guy acts like a Nazi dyke'  
  
Oh wait, maybe you're a fuckin hermaphrodite'  
  
Nobody really gives a fuck'  
  
Go find someone's dick to suck'  
  
Somebody gotta be packin grenades'  
  
Fucking you wit dildos made from razorblades'  
  
Your breath be stinkin like cunts of nasty bitches'  
  
Set you up with clit stitches'  
  
Who the fuck would wanna do ya'  
  
Dayam, close your legs, we smell bad tuna'  
  
Shut da halls'  
  
We can hear you suckin on some hairy balls'  
  
You need to quit dissin'  
  
Go somewhere else for your PMSin'  
  
You're no Slim Shady'  
  
Just a sexually frustrated old lady'  
  
You keep causin shit'  
  
Like Ice Cube said, you better get ignit'  
  
You're a pussy, not a Tigger'  
  
And quit being a bitch ass wigger'  
  
Here's my gift to you. If you think that flamer's a bitch, please stand up. You all know who I'm talking about. If that person's being a guy, then he's being a fucking pussy with a pussy. If the person is a famale, then she already is a pussy with a pussy. Regardless, the person is a pussy with a pussy. Why don't you go back to fucking goats and all that stuff whatever you do. Give it some time and that person will be just a breath of warm air. The more you flame, the more you show others how much more of a bitch you already are. And another thing, we'll pray for your tormented soul. For the readers, brace yourselves for some creepy shit.))  
  
Demitri's Hotel Room  
  
Demitri Maximov stood in his dark hotel room. He too was drawn to this Millennium Tournament. It was good to get away from events stirring up in the Makai realm.  
  
"Good to be away..." he said sipping some blood in a wine glass.  
  
The hotel room was nicely furnished. This was good on the Tournament Committee's part to rent out a luxurious hotel room for all the participants. Things up in the dark realm were getting very turblulent. This would be where Demitri would fight against the one known as Jedah. Jedah is the dark messiah that wants to take over Makai and then take over the universe.  
  
Demitri just wanted to rule the Makai realm. However, he made several enemies. One of them was the succubus known as Morrigan Aensland of the Aensland clan. She was just as powerful as Demitri. But she's not at her full power due to half of her sealed power was taken and it manifested into Lilith Aensland.  
  
Once those two join forces, Morrigan will be the most powerful being in all of Makai. However, Demitri Maximov was deeply in love with her. They both had something in common. The two of them were very good at draining life.  
  
That was what keeps Demitri from ever killing Morrigan. He even dreams about the day that he can take Morrigan as his bride. Maybe that would help bring peace between both the Maximov and Aensland clans.  
  
There were also the ghosts known as Lei-Lei and Hsien-Ko. They wanted vengeance on Demitri for murdering their parents. The two dedicated their lives to destroying the rest of the Dark Stalkers. Other Dark Stalkers banded together to destroy Demitri.  
  
"Maybe things will change for the better."  
  
Demitri continued sipping the sweet blood from the glass. He watched the news on the results of the first matches of today.  
  
He wanted to unite the whole Makai realm. But he had to make amends with Morrigan, the sisters, and Donovan Bane. But he had to get Jedah out of the way. He proved to be a very dangerous enemy to the Maximov clan.  
  
Demitri very well knew that Jedah was watching the tournament. All Jedah wants is to take people's souls away. He wants the strongest souls. These participants in the tournament would do more than suffice. The Romanian vampire went back to sipping his blood.  
  
But Jedah wasn't his only concern. Demitri could feel a great evil that could threaten the whole universe, including the world of Makai.  
  
He didn't know what was the evil.  
  
The evil was in the form of the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.  
  
If the evil was unleashed, everything would be damned and desolated.  
  
This was eternal damnation that even Demitri Maximov wouldn't or couldn't even allow. He's seen a lot of damnation in his long life. But the type that Umbrella would bring is far too much. Demitri would have to wait until the evil revealed itself.  
  
Jedah was there. However, both of them were bound by tournament rules. If they fought, then they would become disqualified from the tournament. For now, they couldn't lay a single hand on each other. Demitri had to find out more about this great evil.  
  
Demitri's mind drifted off in another plane that normal people couldn't reach. He would be in a deep meditative stance.  
  
Demitri stepped into a meditative stance. Closing his eyes, he put himself in a whole different plane of existence. He was placed in a dark area with a very thick fog surrounding him. There was another presence around that was just as powerful as Demitri Maximov.  
  
Astral Plane  
  
"Demitri Maximov I presume..." said a voice.  
  
"And who are you?" Demitri asked look around with his eyes peeled on where the voice came from.  
  
"I am known as Dio Brando..." the voice said. A dark shadowy figure stepped out from the fog. There he was standing in front of Demitri Maximov, the one known as Dio Brando.  
  
"Dio Brando, hmph... I've heard of you..." Demitri said.  
  
"And I have heard many stories about you," Dio said back.  
  
"You were killed back in Egypt by the great grandson of Jonathan Joestar," Demitri said.  
  
"A minor set back..." Dio said to him.  
  
"And what do you want?" Demitri asked.  
  
"I want to get out of this realm... I need to seek revenge on the Joestars," Dio said to Demitri. Both vampires had very calm demeanors on their faces.  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?" Demitri asked.  
  
"For me to know and for you to find out..." Dio said with a laugh.  
  
"Hmph, I don't have time to listen to your words..." Demitri said as he turned his back to Dio. Immediately, Demitri saw Dio standing right in front of him again. Demitri was taken back by Dio's action. But, he wasn't that all impressed.  
  
"You cannot escape that easily, Demitri Maximov of the Maximov clan..." Dio said with a brief laugh.  
  
"Get out of my way..." Demitri said as he turned to his right. There, Dio stood there right in front of the Romanian vampire.  
  
"Heh, you are outmatched..." Dio said.  
  
"You dare piss off me, Demitri Maximov?" Demitri asked demanding an answer.  
  
"My power is much greater than yours..." Dio said. His Stand known as the World materialized behind him ready for action. Demitri stood there unimpressed.  
  
"Stands? I know about them. Those powers are not yours... They belong to the body of Jonathan Joestar that you stole," Demitri said back to Dio.  
  
"My World literally conquers other worlds. Maybe I'll defeat you and take over the Makai realm..." Dio said as he contemplated that thought.  
  
"And you are not a true vampire..." scoffed Demitri as he took flight. Demitri Maximov was a true vampire. He was born a vampire at birth. Dio Brando achived vampirism through a different method.  
  
"It doesn't matter who was or who wasn't born a vampire... Power is all that matters..." Dio said as he took flight up in the air as well.  
  
"You give us bad names..." Demitri scorned.  
  
"All that matters is that I have the power. I will defeat you and take your power... I will take over Makai and then the whole universe."  
  
Dio Brando achieved vampirism through that stone Aztec mask. He was nolonger human, but an undead killer. This was a fight between two powerful vampires. Both of them flew around the cloudy skies of this other realm for souls. The two of them flew around and started smacking each other around.  
  
Demitri quickly dived right at Dio who instantly disappeared and reappeared right behind him. Quickly, Dio threw a jump back kick sending Demitri hurling over a hundred feet back. Feeling the attack, Demitri quickly stopped the motion of his body and faced Dio. He flew at his opponent once again.  
  
"Chaos Flare!" shouted Demitri firing a fireball right at Dio Brando.  
  
The fireball flew at Dio Brando at full force. However, Dio had more tricks up his sleeve. Quickly, Dio flew backwards as the fireball got closer. The World materialized right behind him and started punching at the fireball.  
  
"Muda Muda!!!" shouted Dio's Stand as it punched it repeatedly. The fireball exploded creating a bigger flash of light.  
  
"Ha!" Demitri went throwing a powerful uppercut against Dio's chin as he flew upwards.  
  
"Omph!" Dio went falling descending a few feet in the air.  
  
Demitri flew downwards and dived right at Dio. Dio did the same thing but dived upwards at Demitri. Both of them threw a powerful right punch. The two fists connected creating a rumbling in the air and another flash of bright light.  
  
Dio flew backwards as Demitri dived right at him with a barrage of powerful punches. With each fast punch Demitri delivered, Dio's Stand did its best to block most of them. Each punch could cause significant damage. Some punches managed to connect with Dio Brando. One fist impacted with Dio's right ribs causing him to spit out some blood.  
  
"Ugh..." Dio groaned in slight pain.  
  
"This is what you get for messing with the prince of darkness," Demitri said to Dio as he quickly teleported in a puff of smoke and appeared right behind him. With Dio out in the open, Demitri quickly threw a powerful punch to the lower back area.  
  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Dio screamed as he got hurled forward.  
  
Dio could feel Demitri flying right at him. As Demitri got close enough, Dio created a time field where everything except for the both of them went gray. Time was stopped for just a few moments with Demitri Maximov frozen in his position. Flying up, Dio flew downwards executing a downward vertical drill kick to Demitri's spine.  
  
Time became unfrozen causing Demitri to descend several feet in the air wincing in pain. Demitri knew what Dio could do. He had to be faster than Dio, who could stop time for a few moments.  
  
"Gaaahhhhhhhh!" Demitri went.  
  
"Heh," Dio replied.  
  
"One of us is going through eternal damnation... It will not be me," Demitri said.  
  
"Think again..." Dio replied flying downwards at Demitri. Both of them flew at each other creating a loud ripple in the air and bright flash as they passed. The two of them passed by each other again doing the same thing. Both vampires wanted to win this fight very badly.  
  
Dio flew right at Demitri allowing his Stand to do all the fighting. It attacked Demitri with a furious barrage of powerful punches. Demitri made his cape into a defensive barrier blocking all of the World's attacks. Quickly, he vanished and reappeared behind Dio and made his cape into a slashing weapon and attacked.  
  
"Uggghhh..." Dio went. A huge gash went across the back of Dio Brando. The back of the shirt opened up as well. Demitri took a good look at the star shaped birthmark on the upper back area. Demitri scoffed at it.  
  
"Hmph, you haven't got full control of the body... How pathetic," Demitri said.  
  
"Maybe I should take control of your body next," Dio offered.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Demitri said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll show you what I'm capable of, Maximov..." Dio spat out.  
  
"Seems that Jonathan's body is fighting your control," Demitri said scoffing at his opponent.  
  
The two of them flew right at each other again. They were both elevated very high into the air. Both men were very strong.  
  
This battle was disturbing the very plane itself. Demitri and Dio kept at it. Neither of them would consider losing as an option. Dio wanted to return to the world and extract his plan for revenge. He wanted to destroy the six people.  
  
They were Joseph Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, Noriyaki Kakyoin, Muhammad Avdol, Jean-Pierre Polnareff, and the dog known as Iggi. He very well knew about his minions abandoning him after he left. Dio knew about Robber Soul joining Albert Wesker's Fallen Stars group.  
  
Dio Brando knew much about Hol Horse leaving and working as a freelance mercenary. Hol Horse now worked for M. Bison and the Shadowlaw organization.  
  
"Interesting fight, my friend..." Dio said.  
  
"Indeed," Demitri said.  
  
They flew right back each other creating loud sounds and bright flashes of light with each attack. Demitri flew with his assaults of fast furious punches and kicks. Dio flew right back with his Stand attacking Demitri in response.  
  
"Mudaaaa!" shouted Dio's Stand as it charged forward nailing Demitri with a powerful uppercut. The only thing that caused Dio to have an edge in the fight was his Stand.  
  
"Uggghhh... Not got enough!" Demitri shouted.  
  
"Show me what you got!" Dio demanded.  
  
"Demon Cradle!!!" shuted Demitri as he jumped forward with a razorsharp corkscrew uppercut dealing Dio for serious damage.  
  
"I'll make you suffer!" Dio shouted after feeling that stinging attack.  
  
Dio used his Stand to stop time for several moments. Demitri was very well aware of this. Dio appeared right behind Demitri who quickly teleported behind him.  
  
"Huh?!" Dio asked in exclamation. He was shocked at what Demitri managed to pull off.  
  
Demitri threw a powerful punch at Dio who quickly evaded by stopping time. Dio made time run again attempting to smack Demitri with a powerful attack from his Stand. Again, Demitri teleported and reappeared behind Dio.  
  
"Two can play at this game, Brando," Demitri said with a laugh.  
  
"Indeed," Dio said as he stopped time the same time Demitri teleported. Dio searched around frantically for Demitri who was nowhere in sight. Quickly, he unfroze time to see Demitri appearing right in front of him.  
  
"Shit!" Dio shouted as he froze time again. Quickly, he moved behind Demitri for another back attack. Time went unfrozen again as Demitri vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Dio again. It was an even trade off. Dio had the ability to stop time with Demitri having vampiric speed and the ability to teleport.  
  
"I teleported as you froze time..." Demitri said as he laughed.  
  
"Impressive... Still, it will get you nowhere," Dio said laughing back at his opponent.  
  
"You are a formidible foe," Demitri complimented.  
  
"As are you," Dio replied back.  
  
"Let's carry on with this fight," Demitri said.  
  
"Let's..." Dio replied.  
  
Both men flew at each other again. This was an interesting battle ground to be fighting on. An astral plane made of fog and dark clouds. Rocky platforms started to appear up in the sky. It was very strange indeed. Demitri got ready for another special attack.  
  
"Chaos Flare!"  
  
Dio quickly stopped time as he retreated as the fireball blew up one of the platforms. He quickly jumped on another one as time went unfrozen again. Again, Demitri teleported and appeared right in front of him. Dio stopped time again and moved to another platform only to meet Demitri Maximov again.  
  
Both men continued to fight it out from platform to platform that levitated up high in the air. The two continued to fight it out.  
  
"Shinei!" Dio yelled as he stood back and allowed for the World to strike Demitri from behind.  
  
"Uggghhh!" Demitri went as he flew right at Dio.  
  
"Mudaaaa!" shouted Dio's Stand as it nailed Demitri with another powerful uppercut.  
  
The force of the powerful uppercut sent Demitri hurling several feet upwards into the air. Demitri would not allow for Dio to beat him that easily. There was pride involved as well. Demitri was much older than Dio who was a little over a hundred years old.  
  
Demitri teleported and appeared several feet upwards in front of Dio doing a 45 degree downward corkscrew pulling off his Bat Spin attack. Quickly, Dio stopped time and got behind Demitri Maximov once again. At the same moment, Demitri teleported as well.  
  
"Huh? What?" Dio asked. He unfroze time and felt something coming at him from up above. It was closer than he even thought.  
  
"Kuuchuu Bat Spin," Demitri announced as he corkscrewed downwards dealing Dio Brando for significant damage.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhhhhhh!" Dio grunted as he descended downwards several feet.  
  
Dio flew back up in the air and started wailing on Demitri Maximov with the use of his Stand. The two of them continued to fly up in the air trading hits. Quickly, Dio backed away keeping his distance away from Demitri Maximov.  
  
"Kuretsu Ganshiha!" Dio announced firing a powerful beam from his eyes. The blast went through Demitri's cape and connected with severe damage.  
  
"Uwwwwaagghhhhhh..." Demitri grunted trying to recover from that blast.  
  
"You don't go that that easily, do you?" Dio asked as he floated towards Demitri.  
  
"Heh, never..." Demitri said with contempt.  
  
"This fight proves most interesting," Dio said crossing his arms.  
  
Demitri took a deep sigh beckoning Dio to to come at him. Smiling, Dio quickly flew right at Demitri with full force. The dark prince waited as Dio approached closer and closer to him. Demitri flew right back at Dio in return.  
  
"Let's continue this fight, Brando..." Demitri said.  
  
"I'd be delighted to, Maximov..." replied Dio.  
  
"Soul Flare!"  
  
"Kuretsu Ganshiha!"  
  
Demitri launched a powerful fireball while Dio launched a powerful beam from his eyes. Both energy blasts connected creating a bigger ball of energy that exploded seconds later. The force caused both Demitri and Dio to suddenly get pushed back from the force of the explosion.  
  
The two vampires flew back and continued to assault each other. With sheer speed, both Dio and Demitri continued to duke it out. Both of them continued to trade blow for blow. Dio stopped time and moved behind Demitri who threw a back thrust kick.  
  
Quickly, time became unfrozen with Dio attempting a powerful side kick to the lower back area, only to have Demitri teleport behind him. Demitri threw a powerful straight punch to Dio. Dio stopped time again to avoid being punched and got behind Demitri again. Time was unfrozen once again with Dio trying to assault Demitri Maximov again.  
  
"This is getting repetitive..." Demitri said as he teleported behind Dio a second later.  
  
"Indeed, Maximov..." Dio replied before stopping time and appearing right behind Demitri.  
  
Demitri flew back at Dio Brando again. He took to the air and attacked with a powerful spinning heel kick. His foot took shape of a razor pendullum. It was headed right for Dio's face. With the kick headed right towards him, Dio quickly raised a brow.  
  
"Negative Strain!" Demitri shouted as he grabbed Dio and performmed a spinning piledriver slamming Dio's head onto a large platform.  
  
"Uggghhhh... Damn you, Maximov..." Dio spat out as he recovered from Demitri's attack. He floated a few feet away from his opponent.  
  
"Time to finish this fight..." Demitri said.  
  
"Yes, I grow bored with this," Dio said with an evil laugh.  
  
"As do I," Demitri added.  
  
"Checkmate Da, Maximov!!!" Dio yelled taking out two handfuls of knives. Looking at Demitri, a gleam went in his eye. Without hesitating any further, Dio threw the knives as they flew at Demitri going full force. This was a devastating move that Dio would use to finish off opponents.  
  
"I'm ready for some Midnight Pleasure!!!" Demitri yelled as he started to glow and then approached Dio biting him repeatedly. Dio was then pushed aside.  
  
"Gah..." Dio grunted recovering from Demitri's attack.  
  
"How's that, Brando?" Demitri asked.  
  
"I'm getting thirsty... Chi No Shoukan," Dio said sticking two fingers into Demitri's chest draining him of some of his blood.  
  
"Uggghhhhh..." Demitri grunted weakly.  
  
"I shall drain you completely..." Dio said.  
  
"Ugggh... Not if I can help it," Demitri said getting free of Dio's grasp. Using his strength, Demitri forced Dio's fingers out of his chest. Dio's fingers were still dripping with Demitri's blood.  
  
"Impressive," Dio added.  
  
"I'm ready for some Midnight Bliss!" Demitri said turning Dio into a woman.  
  
"What? What do you do?!" Dio asked demanding an answer. Demitri ignored Dio's words as he sunk the teeth into the neck area. Since Dio drained the life out of Demitri, he would return the favor. He would suck the life out of Dio.  
  
"Returning the favor, Dio," Demitri said.  
  
Quickly, Dio got free of Demitri's grasp and reverted back to a man. This fight would take another turn at this moment. The fight was starting to get really creepy and stomach churning. Something that would be at the Mad Mad House.  
  
"The fight continues on, huh?" Dio asked.  
  
"It does..." Demitri said.  
  
After speaking, Demitri quickly assaulted Dio and sunk his teeth into the man's right shoulder. He quickly sucked as much blood as he could from Dio. Dio Brando could feel himself getting weaker every minute Demitri had his fangs lodged in the shoulder. With the help of his Stand, Dio sent Demitri flying back with a powerful punch from the World.  
  
Dio was severely weakened from the bite coming from Demitri. He wanted retribution for that attack. Flying at Demitri with full force, Dio attacked with a series of fast punches coming from The World. Taking his chance, Dio quickly jabbed and stuck his fingers inside Demitri's chest once again. Dio could feel himself geting stronger as he took in Demitri's blood.  
  
However, Demitri could feel himself being weaked by the finger jab executed by Dio. With a powerful punch connecting with Dio's face, Demitri quickly backed off. Quickly, Demitri teleported behind and sunk his teeth into Dio's neck draining him of life and blood.  
  
The two of them had met each other's rivals. Being bitten by Demitri once again, Dio could feel himself being drained once again. Moving his head back, Dio executed a reverse headbutt enabling him to get free of Demitri's bite.  
  
Needing to act fast, Dio froze time again with his Stand. He moved behind Demitri and jabbed his fingers inside Demitri's back before time unfroze again. As time went on, Demitri could feel himself getting drained from behind.  
  
"This proves to be an interesting part of the match..." Dio said continuing to drain blood from Demitri Maximov.  
  
"Uggghhh... Indeed..." Demitri said vanishing in a cloud of smoke and reappearing behind Dio. Quickly, Demitri sunk his teeth into Dio again.  
  
Dio stopped time again and moved away getting free of Demitri's grasp once again. Time went unfrozen as the two of them flew around the skies of the astral plane.  
  
This was going to be a very long fight. Dio threw several fast punches and kicks. For a few moments, Dio jabbed his fingers inside Demitri draining him for more blood. Several seconds later, Demitri threw a powerful side kick sending Dio back.  
  
In return, Demitri flew forward assaulting Dio with his own assault of punches and kicks. Getting close enough, Demitri bit Dio again draining him for more blood.  
  
Dio pushed Demitri away and charged forward with more punches. The two men continued this fight. Getting close enough, Dio Brando jabbed his fingers into Demitri's left arm. Demitri threw a powerful headbutt sending Dio flying back a few feet.  
  
Demitri flew at Dio and threw his own assault of furious attacks. As he got close close enough, Demitri sunk his fangs into Dio's right arm. With all his strength, Dio Brando grabbed Demitri Maximov and executed a Judo style throw that sent him hurling several feet down.  
  
Dio stopped time again and appeared behind Demitri. Again, Dio stuck his fingers inside draining Demitri of his blood again. Afterwards, he released Demitri and attacked him for significant damage. Dio continued to fly right at Demitri Maximov assault with powered up attacks.  
  
Demitri wasn't down yet. Taking the brutal assault coming from Dio Brando, Demitri Maximov teleported behind him again. He sunk his teeth into Dio. Draining Dio of enough blood, Demitri released him. It was Demitri's turn as he charged forth assaulting Dio with his own wave of brutal attacks of punches and kicks.  
  
Dio rushed at Demitri and stuck his fingers inside him again. Demitri forced Dio away and rushed forward biting him again. The two vampires kept on fighting and draining each other's blood in the process. One would get stronger and the other would get weaker and vice-versa.  
  
"I'm enjoying this match..." Demitri said wiping blood from his lip.  
  
"I'm glad... Dio responded as he stopped time again. Appearing right in front of Demitri, he jabbed his fingers inside the gut area.  
  
"Uggghhhh... Not good enough," Demitri said pushing Dio away. Getting close enough, Demitri bit Dio in the neck again draining him of blood once more.  
  
"Garrgggghhh..." Dio gurgled breaking free of Demitri's grasp. In retaliation, Dio threw several hits and jabbed his fingers into Demitri's chest.  
  
"Uwwaarrrrggghhh," Demitri grunted. As Dio drained him some, Demitri threw a few powerful punches knocking the man back some. Breaking free of the man's grasp, Demitri sunk his teeth into Dio again draining him of blood.  
  
"Uggghhhhh..." Dio grunted. He broke free of Demitri's grasp threw more punches at the man. Again, Dio jammed his fingers into Demitri again.  
  
"Gaaahhhh..." Demitri grunted. Quickly, he broke free of Dio's grasp and sunk his fangs into him once more.  
  
Both vampires continued to fight it out. As they both got close enough, Dio and Demitri would attempt to get at each other. Dio jabbed his fingers into Demitri's chest at the same time Demitri sunk his fangs into Dio's neck.  
  
"Uggghhhh..." Dio said being brought into a stalemate. He was draining and getting drained at the same time by Demitri Maximov.  
  
Demitri Maximov was going through the same thing as well. This was a very sick and twisted predicament. Dio and Demitri's blood circulated about each other's body. Demitri's blood went through Dio's fingers that were jabbed into the chest area. At the same time, Dio's blood went through Demitri's fangs that sunk into his neck.  
  
This was some weird, sick, and creepy cycle the two found themselves in. Dio's blood went through Demitri and back into him. Demitri's blood went through Dio and then back int him as well. Quickly, the two men released each other and kept their distance.  
  
Both men were panting hard from this match they were having. Any attempts from either of them would prove futile.  
  
Demitri was the prince of darkness. He was the ruler of the Makai realm. The Romanian vampire had the speed and strength.  
  
Dio was a different matter. He had the strength of a vampire. To make up for speed, he had the ability to stop time granted by his Stand, the World. The two of them stood in front of each other in silence without speaking a single word to each other.  
  
"Hmmm, this is an intriguing predicament," Dio said.  
  
"Like a stalemate in a chess game," Demitri replied.  
  
Demitri stood there waiting for Dio to do something. Further fighting would prove to be just fruitless. Both of them were equal in strength. Dio has his Stand. However, if Dio's Stand was destroyed, he would be destroyed right with it.  
  
Slowly, Dio moved towards his opponent. He had to be careful just in case Demitri would strike right at him. Also, he too realized that combatting each other any further would be futile. They could just drain each other for blood.  
  
"Yes, it is..." Dio added.  
  
"No point in continuing this match..." Demitri said.  
  
"How about a truce..." Dio offered as he extended his hand to Demitri.  
  
"Hmmm, let me think on that," Demitri replied in response. He took a few moments to think about it. A temporary truce would be good. Less enemies to deal with. But, could Dio be trusted? That was Demitri's main concern.  
  
"How about it?" Dio asked.  
  
"Deal, temporary truce..." Demitri said extending his hand. The two vampires shook hands on the agreement.  
  
"I need a way to leave this area and come back..." Dio explained.  
  
"I know of a group that could do that," Demitri said.  
  
"Oh, do tell," Dio replied.  
  
"I've heard of a group called the Umbrella Corporation... They do all sorts of scientific experiments."  
  
"Oh them..." Dio laughed.  
  
"You've heard about them as well, I assume," Demitri said to Dio.  
  
"Yes... The Ashford clan..." Dio said.  
  
"They're in charge of Umbrella?" Demitri asked.  
  
"Of course, they don't know how to handle power..."  
  
"Indeed, they don't..."  
  
"Well, I must be off..." Demitri said as he flew away.  
  
"Wait," Dio said.  
  
"What is it?" Demitri asked.  
  
"You must get a hold of my ashes... They are essential for my ressurection into this world," Dio said.  
  
"Consider it done," Demitri said in a cool tone of voice.  
  
"We'll meet again soon, friend," Dio said.  
  
"Indeed," Demitri replied as he vanished from that plane of existence.  
  
"When we meet, I'll be sure to finish you off," Dio said.  
  
"I'll finish you off for good," Demitri said as he snapped out of his meditative pose.  
  
Demitri's Room  
  
Opening his eyes, Demitri found himself back in his hotel room. The fight against Dio Brando proved to be an interesting match. Looking at the TV, he saw that the news on the fights were still going on. He went back to sipping that sweet blood from the wine glass.  
  
"The time will come, Brando..." Demitri said.  
  
Turning off the TV, placed the remote on the side. Picking up his glass, Demitri finished off the rest of the blood like he was drinking red wine. He too placed it on the table. The vampire rose from his seat and walked towards his coffin.  
  
He opened the top of his coffin and stepped right inside. Closing it afterwards, Demitri Maximov laid back and closed his eyes. There, he would sleep until sunset. Demitri would use this time to rest and recover from that previous fight against Dio Brando. 


	90. Sexy Spy With Secrets

Sexy Spy With Secrets  
  
Kusanagi's Loft  
  
Kusanagi had a loft in Japan ready for him all paid for by the firm. This would be Kusanagi's place of residence whenever he would frequent to Japan. He had a calm look to his exterior. It was a close call with that chance of fate that he ran into the original Kyo. Still, it was time for Kusanagi to leave that behind for now and continue with his investigation.  
  
Before pulling into the driveway, Kusanagi used his internal satellite to signal the garage to open up. This came in very handy on numerous occasions. Slowly, Kusanagi drove his motorcycle inside. The garage closed automatically after parking inside.  
  
"Phew... That was one hell of a day, brother," Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Slowly, he removed his shades revealing his glowing red pupils. They reminded Kusanagi that he was a cyborg and not a human. All human traits belonged to the original, Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
"Makes me wonder who I really am in this world," he said to himself bluntly. The loft was a four story condo. The first floor consisted of the basement and garage. There was a metal staircase leading to the second floor of the loft.  
  
Taking his time, Kusanagi walked up the steps with a deep sigh. It was just the calm of it all that relieved him at the moment. Reaching for the door, Kusanagi grabbed the knob, and turned it. He pulled back the door and stepped through.  
  
He didn't bother to look inside. Turning around, he faced the door, and gently pulled it back until it closed. Kusanagi faced the living room to see an Asian woman with short dark hair, a black tank-top, and black thongs sitting on his recliner watching TV.  
  
Kusanagi's eyes glowed brighter and beamed at her appearance. Though she was a hot woman, Kusanagi couldn't believe that she broke into his house and herself at home.  
  
The interior of Kusanagi's living was almost very high-tech. All the windows had automatic shutters. The lights were flourescent. Floors were made of laquered wood. Furniture consisted of two futon sofas and a recliner. A Japanese carved coffee table was in the middle. Then there was a 60" HDTV present with all channels.  
  
"What the fuck, Ada?" Kusanagi asked in shock.  
  
"Heh, I was wondering how long it would take for you to get back," Ada replied.  
  
"Ada Wong..."  
  
"We meet again, Kusanagi," Ada said back to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kusanagi asked placing his shades on the bar counter of his living room.  
  
"I'm on a mission," Ada answered sternly.  
  
"Ok, I should've been more specific," Kusanagi said with cynicism. He added, "the hell are you doing in my loft?"  
  
"I needed a place to stay for awhile," Ada said to Kusanagi without facing him.  
  
This was really getting on Kusanagi's nerves. Ada Wong was avoiding to give him straight answers. But, she broke into his home.  
  
"You chose here?"  
  
"I thought it would be okay with you," Ada said.  
  
"What do you think this is, a homeless shelter?" he asked with rhetorical sarcasm. He flung his arms in the air and placed them back down with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should've asked you first."  
  
"Yeah, you should've..."  
  
"I stopped by... But you weren't there," Ada explained.  
  
"No shit, I was working," Kusanagi replied irritated by Ada's answers.  
  
"So I allowed myself in," Ada added.  
  
Kusanagi noticed a wine glass on the coffee table. Next to the glass was a bottle of wine. He recognized that bottle. Realizing what brand it was, Kusanagi almost went up the wall.  
  
"My wine!!!" Kusanagi shouted.  
  
"What about your wine?" Ada asked.  
  
"You know how much that wine costs?" he asked hysterically.  
  
"$3000 a bottle," Ada bluntly replied without looking Kusanagi straight in the eyes.  
  
"Errrrrr... Freeloading gold digger..." Kusanagi grumbled.  
  
"Oh c'mon... It's not like you paying for it," Ada said.  
  
"Yeah, the firm pays for it. But still, it's my wine," Kusanagi said.  
  
"Whatever," Ada said.  
  
"Oh forget it..." Kusanagi said as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you get relaxed and have a seat with me," Ada offered.  
  
"No thanks," Kusanagi said.  
  
"I won't bite..." Ada said.  
  
"That's okay..." Kusanagi replied.  
  
He couldn't believe Ada's audacity. Ada broke into his house and made herself at home. She even drank of some of Kusanagi's wine. Kusanagi was trying to process why in the hell did or would he let something like that slide.  
  
"I'm getting soft..." Kusanagi said to himself. He then looked at Ada again. Looking at her form, Kusanagi started to process thoughts. The man wanted to screw her real badly. But there were several things stopping him.  
  
One, Kusanagi was a cyborg. He couldn't even have sex...  
  
Two, he would feel bad about himself...  
  
Three, he wasn't even programmed for sex...  
  
Four, he knew Ada's secret...  
  
And five, he wanted to keep this relationship as professional as it could be...  
  
Shaking his head, Kusanagi wanted to get rid of those thoughts of what he wanted to do with Ada. Grabbing the refrigerator door, he pulled it open and reached for a can of Coors Light with the other hand. He closed the refrigerator and then opened the can up.  
  
Quickly, Kusanagi gulped the can down and tossed it into the recycling bin. He then walked upstairs to the third floor.  
  
"I think I'm going to go into sleep mode," Kusanagi said to himself. Walking up the stairs, he made a right down the narrow hallway. His room was the master bedroom. Opening the doors, Kusanagi stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What?" he asked himself.  
  
Seemed that Ada already claimed her stake on Kusanagi's bedroom. This seemed to piss off Kusanagi to a lower extent. His cyborg eyes glowed red with murderous intent. Ada's stuff laid all around his bedroom. This was really starting to become a bother.  
  
"Ada..." he grumbled.  
  
He smelled perfume coming from the bathroom. Out of curiousity, he went to investigate. Making a left, Kusanagi stepped into the bathroom. Flipping on the lights, Kusanagi saw the most horrendous sight known to man.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kusanagi screamed.  
  
His bathroom was taken over by Ada, too. Looking around, Kusanagi noticed all sorts of feminine items strewn across. This was the first time that he ever had the shocked look on his face. He was gaping in disbelief of what Ada did to the bathroom.  
  
"No, no, no..." Kusanagi said in disbelief while he shook his head repeatedly in a fast motion. This was his time to call for help.  
  
---Outgoing Instant Message:  
  
Sender- Kusanagi  
  
Recipient- Veronica  
  
Kusanagi: Roni?  
  
Kusanagi: You there?  
  
Kusanagi: Anybody?  
  
Kusanagi: C'mon... Show a brother some love...  
  
Veronica: Uggghhh... You have any idea how late it is?  
  
Kusanagi: Yeah, but this couldn't wait...  
  
Veronica: Enough to disturb my sleep?  
  
Kusanagi: **nods**  
  
Veronica: Shouldn't you be tuning yourself up? :P  
  
Kusanagi: Not funny... :(  
  
Veronica: Sorry, couldn't help it.  
  
Veronica: What's the problem? **yawns**  
  
Kusanagi: There's a chick in my house...  
  
Veronica: ...  
  
Veronica: You disturbed my sleep just for that?  
  
Kusanagi: She came in uninvited and made herself at home.  
  
Veronica: So? You have a woman in your living room. I don't see the problem.  
  
Kusanagi: But there is a problem!!! T_T! T_T! T_T!  
  
Veronica: -_-'... I know I'm going to regret this. But what's the problem?  
  
Kusanagi: HER!!!  
  
Veronica: What about her?  
  
Kusanagi: Everything...  
  
Veronica: You better start being specific of this transmission ends...  
  
Kusanagi: She drank my wine...  
  
Veronica: Which wine?  
  
Kusanagi: The $300 bottle...  
  
Veronica: Doesn't the firm pay for that stuff?  
  
Kusanagi: Yeah, but that's not the point. I was saving that...  
  
Veronica: Right...  
  
Kusanagi: She took over my room...  
  
Veronica: It's not like you're gonna use it that much...  
  
Kusanagi: You're not helping much, y'know...  
  
Veronica: Yeah, yeah...  
  
Kusanagi: She took over my bathroom, too... It's filled with "feminine" stuff...  
  
Veronica: Oh shut up... It's not like you ever use the bathroom...  
  
Kusanagi: Still, it's my bathroom.  
  
Veronica: You're a robot.  
  
Kusanagi: Cyborg...  
  
Veronica: Don't correct me, you ass...  
  
Kusanagi: ...  
  
Veronica: All I can say is deal with it.  
  
Kusanagi: T_T  
  
Veronica: Good grief...  
  
Kusanagi: But...  
  
Veronica: Not buts about it...  
  
Kusanagi: ...  
  
Veronica: Quit being a baby...  
  
Kusanagi: ...  
  
Kusanagi: T_T  
  
Veronica: You're worse than my neices and nephews... You'd get along with them just fine.  
  
Kusanagi: ...  
  
Veronica: As I see it, maybe this is good for you...  
  
Kusanagi: WTF?!  
  
Veronica: Watch with the F-bombs... You woke me up, remember?  
  
Kusanagi: ...  
  
Veronica: She can keep you in check...  
  
Kusanagi: Her? LMAO!  
  
Veronica: That's it... End transmission...  
  
Kusanagi: No, wait!  
  
---End Message  
  
"Man..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Kusanagi felt like his processor was going to burn out from all of this. Taking a deep breath, Kusanagi exhaled. Though that didn't work because he didn't have any lungs. He needed to cool down before he would overheat and fry his circuits. Walking back downstairs, Kusanagi rubbed his temples repeatedly.  
  
"What the hell, Ada?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Ada asked sipping from the bottle.  
  
"Hey, you're drinking from the bottle..."  
  
"So what if I am?" Ada asked.  
  
"Errrggghhhh..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Ada asked with a laugh.  
  
"You took my room," Kusanagi stated.  
  
"I thought you would be a gentleman and let me have the room," Ada said.  
  
"You also took over my bathroom," Kusanagi grumbled.  
  
"So? It's not like you ever use it. You're a cyborg..." Ada said.  
  
"Errrr..." Kusanagi went.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Ada said.  
  
"Get your own damn food," Kusanagi said.  
  
"You don't have anything in your refrigerator," Ada said.  
  
"Point being? I'm a cyborg, remember?" Kusanagi pointed out.  
  
Frustrated, Ada grabbed Kusanagi's cordless phone and dialed up for some sushi. Kusanagi went to the basement to let off some steam.  
  
Training Room  
  
Kusanagi was taking his aggressions out on the punch bag. He stood there dressed in nothing but black athletic pants. Loud techno music played in the background. Having Ada Wong in his loft came more to a surprise for him.  
  
"Damn her..." Kusanagi said.  
  
Setting his fists on fire, Kusanagi started to circle around the punching back throwing furious punches like a boxer. He always wanted to get into a boxing match with Balrog. Kusanagi had heard greatly about Balrog's victory earlier today.  
  
With a left jab connecting with the bag, Kusanagi spun his body around to throw a powerful spinning hook kick. Spinning his body once again, Kusanagi smacked the bag again with the heel of his foot. Without showing emotion, Kusanagi smacked the bag with a spin kick to the left with his right foot.  
  
But inside, there were a bunch of bottled up emotions that he wanted to get rid of. These emotions were pretty foreign to him. He was a cyborg programmed to kill. But with the conscience chip, Kusanagi developed a mind and a soul. Kusanagi could feel a soul within him. The only feeling against Kyo he felt so far was wanting a rematch.  
  
The last time he felt something kind of like this was with Niha. Could he have some sort of attraction towards Ada Wong, Kusanagi thought to himself. But that was the past, Kusanagi felt that he would never see Niha again.  
  
Trying to erase it from his mind, Kusanagi threw another furious spinning hook kick to the bag. A swift roundhouse kick followed shortly behind. Spinning in a 180 degree motion, Kusanagi threw a powerful back thrust kick to the bag.  
  
Spinning back around again, Kusanagi pulled off a spinning roundhouse kick and kept the leg in the air. Repeatedly, the cyborg clone of Kyo threw forty roundhouse kicks repeatedly. Keeping his leg up in the air, Kusanagi threw a series of roundhouse and hook kicks. He then finished it off with a powerful spinning hook kick.  
  
"Damn, can't it out of my system, literally..." Kusanagi said to himself.  
  
Kusanagi couldn't process those thoughts out from his mind. Something was definitely up. Was it an unknown feature in that chip?  
  
"That circuit is a Pandora's Box," he added metaphorically.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kusanagi threw fifty fast front kicks to the bag. At the last kick, Kusanagi managed to kick a hole through. Pulling his foot out, Kusanagi saw the water pour out.  
  
"Damn... I gotta get a new bag..." Kusanagi said as he fell back and landed on the mat. He focused his eyes on the ceiling. In particular, he stared at the lights. These were special lights to give a cool and calm feeling upon entering the room.  
  
"Better go online and get a new one..." he said.  
  
Using his internal satellite, Kusanagi laid there as he went online to one of the stores. He went to buy the best punching bag at the lowest price. Checking his email, Kusanagi got the confirmation that it would arrive in two days.  
  
"That's service for you," Kusanagi said.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted again by the appearance of Ada who stood before him. Kusanagi's eyes glowed redder than ever. She was standing over him. Kusanagi was laying in between her legs.  
  
"Ada..." Kusanagi said. He could feel his bionic heart beating.  
  
"What are you doing laying down there for?" she asked. She squatted down getting closer to Kusanagi's chest.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Ada asked as she completely sat down on Kusanagi's chest.  
  
Kusanagi didn't know what to process through to his CPU brain as he looked up at Ada's beautiful body. It was all new to him. He didn't know what to do. She then placed her hands on Kusanagi's chest. This surprised him even more.  
  
"What's going on?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Interesting... Your chest, it's warm," Ada said.  
  
"Yeah... It's the special implants," Kusanagi said.  
  
"Do you have to be so technical, Kusanagi?" she asked.  
  
"Yes... And I'm trying to process what you're doing," Kusanagi said.  
  
"I'm not doing anything. Just having a conversation with you," Ada replied as she moved her face closer to Kusanagi's.  
  
Kusanagi's eyes started to glow as he felt Ada's warm breath against his face. This was the first time he had felt something like this. Trying to process it, Kusanagi kept seeing the 'Unknown' word as he tried to find out what he was feeling.  
  
"Some conversation," Kusanagi said.  
  
"Yes, it is..." Ada smiled seductively.  
  
She moved her lips closer to Kusanagi's. Kusanagi was getting nervous. It felt like that these new emotions were going to fry his circuits. In a panic, Kusanagi quickly rolled over and then he was on top of Ada.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Ada asked.  
  
"Nothing... Just nothing..." Kusanagi said as he slowly got up.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked slowly getting up.  
  
"Let's just keep this a professional relationship, okay?" Kusanagi asked as a request.  
  
"Please..." he added.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Ada replied.  
  
"It's alright..." Kusanagi said back.  
  
"Maybe coming here was a bad idea, I'm sorry," Ada said with sorrow in her voice. Her voice was extremely sexy. She felt bad about putting the move on Kusanagi.  
  
"No, it's okay," Kusanagi said.  
  
"You can stay as long as you need," Kusanagi added with the offer.  
  
"Why?" Ada asked.  
  
"I really don't know why... I'm still trying to figure that out, myself," Kusanagi replied. Looking down at the mat, he rose his head up and looked at the ceiling of the basement. He then walked around taking a deep sigh.  
  
"I see..." Ada replied.  
  
"That scar..." Kusanagi said looking at the scar of Ada's abdomen.  
  
"It's nothing, just a memory that I want to forget," she said.  
  
"A memory... At least you have memories of your own," Kusanagi said as he started to walk away. Ada then stepped in front of Kusanagi stopping him in his tracks. He stopped and looked at her sorrowful eyes. It was like Kusanagi triggered something in Ada.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ada demanded.  
  
"I prefer not to talk about it," Kusanagi replied as he moved to his right. Ada moved to her left blocking Kusanagi again.  
  
"You think I like having these memories?" Ada asked.  
  
"Though painful, least they're yours..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"CAN YOU GO ONE MINUTE WITHOUT BEING A FUCKING MACHINE?!" Ada burst out giving Kusanagi a very good smack. Still, Kusanagi stood there with a cold emotionless look to his face.  
  
"How can I not be something that I am?" Kusanagi asked with a bit of anger.  
  
"You don't share any painful memories," Ada said with anger in her voice.  
  
"I have one... My purpose of being created... I was to be used as nothing more than just a mere weapon," Kusanagi spat out in anger.  
  
"What about your good memories?" Ada asked in anger.  
  
"What good memories? I don't have any other memories of my own. These were given to me, along with Kyo's DNA," Kusanagi replied. He then proceeded to punch a hole through the concrete wall of the basement making a medium sized crater.  
  
"Least they're good ones... I had lost my husband... I've lost almost everything... I almost lost my life back in Raccoon City..." Ada said with coldness and sorrow as she softly hammered her fists upon Kusanagi's chest.  
  
"I see... You're longing for love again, aren't you?" Kusanagi asked. Ada remained silent. Her eyes remained unpassionate. He could notice a tear running down her eyes.  
  
"I'm not John..."  
  
"I know you're not," Ada said.  
  
"Then why make the move on me?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Of course, you don't know," Kusanagi said coldly.  
  
"I'm only human, you know," Ada said with such sadness in her voice.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"And you refuse to embrace your human side..." Ada replied.  
  
"I'm fine as it is..." Kusanagi replied with coldness. He tried to dub the human part of himself out. This was a bit too much for him. It was his first argument with a woman.  
  
"I'm not John... I'm not even real!!!" Kusanagi exclaimed.  
  
"Yes you are... You're real. You're standing in front of me," Ada said.  
  
"I'm not human... I'm a machine," Kusanagi said with a bit of sorrow in his voice.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" yelled Ada.  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm trying to move on. The only one I see stuck in the past is you," Ada stated to him.  
  
"..."  
  
"And don't you fucking dare give me the silent treatment," Ada said.  
  
"I really must be getting back to work," Kusanagi said as he gently pushed Ada away and headed up the stairs.  
  
"We're not done, yet," Ada said.  
  
"Oh, but we are..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"You're a spy..."  
  
"Doesn't mean I'm cold like you," Ada replied.  
  
"You harbor many secrets... You use your assets..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"It's part of the job..." Ada said with sorrow.  
  
"Yeah... I'll bet, you must love that part," Kusanagi added.  
  
"What are you implying?" Ada asked.  
  
"You use sex to get what you want," Kusanagi stated.  
  
"Yes, because it's my job..."  
  
"Whatever..." Kusanagi said to her.  
  
"I'm investigating the same thing you are," Ada spat out.  
  
"Yeah... But I wonder who's side you're really on. I think you're just using me, like you used Dan Hibiki..." Kusanagi said.  
  
"How did you know about Dan?" Ada asked in shock.  
  
"I happened to be at the bar of the hotel... I heard that idiot talking about getting laid. I guess you stole his virginity..." Kusanagi explained.  
  
"I just felt sorry for him," Ada said.  
  
"You gave him a pity fuck?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Whatever, this conversation is over..." Kusanagi said as he walked upstairs and slammed the door.  
  
"You have no idea on how I feel..." Ada said as she fell to her knees. Covering her face, Ada started to sob. She had plenty of secrets and nobody to confide in. This was driving Ada crazy.  
  
"The nerve of that woman..." Kusanagi said with a bit of disgust.  
  
Kusanagi had to do something to get Ada out of his mind matrix. Walking to the kitchen, Kusanagi approached the refrigerator and pulled out a Smirnoff Twist with cranberry. Popping the cap, Kusanagi walked up the stairs and sipped his drink.  
  
Entering his taken over room, Kusanagi stepped inside the walk in closet and picked out some clothes. Minutes later, Kusanagi stepped out wearing black dress pants, a sky blue silk shirt untucked and unbuttoned, and a black tanktop. Finding a pair of shades with green lenses, Kusanagi placed them over his eyes and stepped out from his room.  
  
Ada's words made Kusanagi contemplate. Though he had false memories, he should be happy to have them at all. Maybe he was mean to Ada, Kusanagi thought. But, he felt he had to give Ada a piece of his mind as well.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go sing some karaoke..." Kusanagi said to himself. 


	91. Singing Kusanagi

Singing Kusanagi

**Karaoke Bar**

To relax, Kyo Kusanagi, Yuki, Shingo Yabuki, Moe Habana, Reiji Oogami, Goro Daimon, and Benimaru Nikaido entered the karaoke bar. It was pretty much Shingo's idea. Though they refused at first, the group gave in to Shingo's annoying pleas. They took a few tables that were placed together.

"Shingo, go get us some drinks..." Kyo orders.

"Y-yeah, sure thing," Shingo said racing to the bar.

The place had a very nice setting. It had a very traditional Japanese setting. Wall scrolls were posted all over the dark blue walls. Lava lamps were placed around the area. A lot of TVs were placed around for people could keep track of the words.

"We gonna sing?" Benimaru asked.

"Yeah right," laughed Kyo.

"Why are we here for?" Goro asked.

"We're gonna make Shingo sing," Kyo replied. The whole group laughed with the exception of Yuki, who smacked Kyo against the arm.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," Yuki said.

"Sorry..." Kyo replied.

"Okay, we have two songs to be sung by a guy named Kusanagi," said the DJ.

"Kusanagi!" Kyo asked in shock.

"What?" Benimaru asked in shock.

"At a karaoke bar?" Goro asked.

"He's here?" Kyo asked.

"He's going to sing?" Benimaru asked.

"I've seen everything..." Kyo said with a slight laugh.

"Kusanagi will be singing 'This Love' by Maroon 5," said the DJ.

The group of them sat quietly as they saw Kusanagi step up on the stage. He had the microphone with him and waited as the music started to play. Hearing the music, Kusanagi started to tap his foot to the rhythm of the music. It was pretty catchy for him. In his other hand was a bottle of Skyy Blue.

"Kusanagi drinks?" Kyo asked.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked in concern.

"Nothing, long story..."

"He looks just like you," Moe said.

"I know that..." Kyo grumbled.

"This is all too strange," said Reiji Oogami.

"This music's kinda catchy," Shingo said bopping his head.

The next group of people to enter were Seth, Vanessa, K', Maxima, and Whip. They saw Kyo and the others sitting there. Seth took the opportunity to talk to his friend, Benimaru.

"Benimaru," said Seth.

"Seth, oh hey!" Benimaru exclaimed.

"Over here!" Shingo said.

"Is that who I think it is?" Vanessa asked in shock. She saw Kusanagi standing there with the microphone in his right hand and the bottle of Skyy Blue in the other. This was truly a sight to see.

"Yeah, Kusanagi..." Kyo replied.

"This I have to see," Maxima laughed taking a seat by Goro.

"Kusanagi, as in the cyborg?" Whip asked. This had got her undivided attention as well. They all watched as Kusanagi stood on the stage.

Kusanagi stood there ready to sing 'This Love' by Maroon 5. Seemed that Kusanagi was really desperate to process these thoughts. He was moving his body with the rhythm walking all over the stage to get into the mood. It was time.

Kusanagi stood there ready to sing:

"I was so high I did not recognize...'

The fire burning in her eyes...'

The chaos that controlled my mind...'

Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane...'

Never to return again...'

But always in my heart...'

"Wow, he's good," Kyo said.

"I'd bet..." Goro added.

Kusanagi went on for more:

"This love has taken its toll...on me'

She said Goodbye..too many times before'

And her heart is breaking...in front of me'

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye...anymore'

I tried to best to feet her appetite...'

Keep her coming every night...'

So hard to keep her satisfied...'

Kept laying love like it was just a game...'

Pretending to feel the same...'

Then turn around and leave again...'

This love has taken its toll...on me'

She said Goodbye...too many times before'

And her heart is breaking...in front of me'

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye...anymore'

I'll fix these broken things'

Repair your broken wings'

Kusanagi was starting to pour out pure emotion into this one song. He was really getting into this song at everybody else's dismay.

'And make sure everything's alright'

My pressure on her hips'

Sinking my fingertips'

Into every inch of you'

Cause I know that's what you want me to do...'

This love has taken its toll...on me'

She said Goodbye...too many times before'

And her heart is breaking...in front of me'

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye...anymore'

This love has taken its toll..on me'

She said Goodbye...too many times before'

And her heart is breaking...in front of me'

I have no choice cuase I won't say goodbye...anymore'

This love has taken its toll...on me'

She said Goodbye...too many times before'

And her heart is breaking...in front of me'

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye...anymore'

This love has taken its toll...on me'

She said Goodbye...too many times before'

And my heart is breaking...in front of me'

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye...anymore'

This love has taken its toll...on me'

She said Goodbye...too many times before'

And her heart is breaking...in front of me'

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye...anymore...'

Kusanagi finished the song with everybody else giving him standing ovations as they applauded him. He looked at the crowd and smiled. Looking at them, Kusanagi gave them an elegant stage bow. He then took a sip of his Skyy Blue and waited for the next song to play.

"I have to admit, he's good," Kyo said.

"How come he sings that good if he has your DNA?" Shingo asked.

"Um..." Kyo went.

"Yeah, and you sing like shit," Goro said.

"Yeah..." laughed Benimaru.

"I'm going to hurt you for that," Kusanagi said as he rose from his seat. Slowly, he approached Shingo who was getting frightened.

"Yeah, this is DJ Shardclaw coming all the way from Trinidad. Give a hand to my new main man, Kusanagi," the DJ went waving his hands to Kusanagi.

"Um, the next song is going to play," Shingo said as the music started to play.

"Errggghhh..." Kyo went as he went back to his seat.

"I have to admit he's good," said JB, who was acting as the bartender. He was wearing a Cleveland Browns jersey. While wiping the counter, he was pouring a drink for this woman of exotic ethnicity. He looked back at Kusanagi who was still on stage.

"He is..." the woman said.

"I wonder what song he's going to play next," JB added.

"Okay, this is a good one. Kusanagi's going to sing 'Fuck It' by Eamon," said DJ Shardclaw.

"What?" Kyo asked in shock.

"Here goes..." Kusanagi said taking another sip of his Skyy Blue. The music for the song started to play, it was time again.

Kusanagi went to sing his second song:

"Whoa oh oh... Ooh hooh... No No No...'

See I don't, know why, I liked you so much'

I gave you all, of my trust'

I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain'

Ya put me through pain, I wanna let you know that I feel'

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now'

Fuck the presents might as well throw em out'

Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack'

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back'

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now'

Fuck the presents might as well throw em out'

Fuck all those kisses it didn't mean jack'

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back'

You thought, you could'

Keep this shit from me, yeah'

You burnt bitch, I heard the story'

Ya played me, ya even gave him head'

Now ya askin for me back'

Ya just another hag, look elsewhere'

Cuz ya done with me'

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now'

Fuck the presents might as well throw em out'

Fuck all those kisses it didn't mean jack'

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back'

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now'

Fuck the presents might as well throw em out'

Fuck all those kisses it didn't mean jack'

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back'

Oh oh Oh oh...'

Uh hun yeah...'

Oh oh Oh oh...'

Uh hun yeah...'

Oh oh Oh oh...'

Uh hun yeah...'

Oh oh Oh oh...'

Uh hun yeah...'

Ya questioned, did I care'

You could ask anymore, I even said'

Ya were my great one'

Now its, over, but I truly mean I'm sad'

It hurt real bad, I can't sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe'

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now'

Fuck the presents might as well throw them out'

Fuck all those kisses it didn't mean jack'

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back'

Oh oh Oh oh...'

Uh huh yeah...'

Oh oh Oh oh...'

Uh hun yeah...'

Oh oh Oh oh...'

Uh hun yeah...'

Oh oh Oh oh...'

Uh hun yeah...'

Kusanagi finished his song. The crowd started to cheer wildly. Gerao-A sat at a table together cheering Kusanagi on. They were having their own drinks. Ramon Wildpunch had a few beers. Sunny DiLights had a glass of sweet sherry. Alandra Dragonits was having a strawberry daquiri. Malisca Macrony was having a Smirnoff Ice.

Air Jay on the other hand was having all sorts of mixed drinks. Anything with sexual and/or hentai references to them. He had a few screaming orgasms, a few orgasms, a few screwdrivers, and a few sex on the beaches.

"You are a perv..." Maliska said.

"I'm the big bad boy..." laughed Air Jay.

"You're such an entay ypu," Alanda said to Air Jay.

"I know, and I'm proud of it..."

"SHUT UP AIR JAY!" yelled both Alanda and Maliska.

"Hey, Kusanagi... We're not done yet..." said a familiar voice.

"Uh oh... We have a woman who's requesting 'Fuck You Right Back' by Frankee," announced DJ Shardclaw.

"Whoa..." Kyo went.

"This is a pretty interesting turn of events," Whip said.

"Yeah..." K' said uncaringly.

"Is that her?" Kusanagi asked. This was a woman's voice he thought he would never hear again. He looked to see an exotic looking woman with the microphone making her way to the stage.

"She actually knows him?" Benimaru asked.

"She's hot..." Air Jay said drooling.

"SHUT UP AIR JAY!" yelled Alandra before she decked him good in the face.

The woman got up to Kusanagi and smiled. She started to sing her verse:

"Oh oh...'

Ooooh...'

No No No'

You know there's two sides to every story...

See I don't know why...you cryin' like a bitch'

Talkin' shit like a snitch'

Why you write a song 'bout me'

If you really didn't care'

You wouldn't wanna share'

Tellin' everybody just how you feel'

Fuck what I did was your fault somehow'

Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out'

Fuck all the cryin' you didn't mean jack'

Well guess what yo, fuck you right back'

Fuck what I did was your fault somehow'

Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out'

Fuck all the cryin' you didn't mean jack'

Well guess what yo, fuck you right back'

You thought you could really make me moan'

I had better sex all alone'

ha ha ha ha...

I had to do your friend'

Now you want me to come back'

You must be smokin' crack'

I'm goin' else where and that's a fact'

Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud'

Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud'

Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back'

Well guess what yo, your sex was wack'

Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud'

Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud'

Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back'

Well guess what yo, your sex was wack'

Whoa whoa'

Uh uh yea...'

Whoa whoa'

Uh uh yea...'

Whoa Whoa'

Uh uh yea...'

Whoa whoa'

Uh uh yea...'

You questioned did I care'

Maybe I would howl if you wanna come to me'

Now it's over'

But I do admit I'm glad I didn't catch your crags'

I can't swear bad cause I got to go'

Fuck what I did was your fault somehow'

Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out'

Fuck all the cryin' you didn't mean jack'

Well guess what yo, fuck you right back...'

The woman finished the song. She got equal applaudes and standing ovations as Kusanagi did when he sang on stage.

"I knew I would find you," the woman said placing a finger on Kusanagi's nose and gently pushing it some.

"Niha..." Kusanagi said. His bionic heart was beating. He was so glad to see her again. Niha, the exotic Japanese/Puerto Rican beauty from NYC.

"Surprised?" she asked with a smile.

"Y-yeah," Kusanagi said with a smile. He wanted to blush. The cyborg could feel himself warming up as Niha approached and placed her arms around him. Quickly, she kissed him against the lips. The crowd went wild.

"I don't get it..." Kyo said.

"What's there to get?" Benimaru asked.

"He's a cyborg. A clone of me," Kyo burst.

"Calm down, Kyo," pleaded Yuki.

This was something new to him. Kusanagi experienced his first kiss from a woman. He already knew that he had a thing for Niha. But, there was that one secret. He didn't want to tell Niha. She would think Kusanagi to be a freak, he thought.

"I'm glad you're here," Kusanagi said.

"Me too... I just had to see you again," Niha said hugging him.

"Wow..." Kusanagi said.

"Yeah, wow..." Niha went.

They were both glad to see each other again. Kusanagi and Niha went to a far away table and sat across from each other.

"Wow, I haven't been back here in a long time," Niha said.

"I'll bet," Kusanagi said.

"What were you singing about?" Niha asked with a laugh.

"Eh, nothing. I have a rude houseguest... She's pretty much a slut. The firm made me place let her stay at my loft..." Kusanagi said with annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Niha said.

"No, it's okay. Especially that you're here," Kusanagi said with a smile.

"I missed you..."

"And I missed you, too," Kusanagi said.

"Well, guess who's here..." said Kyo who approached from behind.

"Who's that, your brother?" asked Niha watching Kyo approach from behind.

"Kyo, I don't want any trouble..." Kusanagi said casually rising from his seat. He didn't want to make an ass of himself in front of Niha.

"Well, you found it..." Kyo said sounding arrogant.

"Please, not in front of her," Kusanagi pleaded.

"Whatever..." Kyo went.

"I'll take a raincheck on the rematch... We'll settle it at the battle royale..." Kusanagi said to Kyo.

"What? Okay, if you insist..."

"Deal... Until then, I have a job to do... Plus I have to spend time with my woman," Kusanagi said as he gently placed his arm around Niha's.

"Okay..." Kyo went.

"You ready?" Kusanagi asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Niha asked with a smile.

"How about that amusement park?" Kusanagi offered.

"I'd love that," Niha went.

"Let's go then," Kusanagi said as he walked Niha out of the bar and to his motorcycle. He took out a helmet for Niha. There was only one helmet. Kusanagi really didn't need a helmet.

"I haven't been to the Ziggy Amusement Park in a long time," Niha said.

"I haven't been there before, ever," Kusanagi said.

"Hold me tightly," he said to her. As Niha got on, she held onto Kusanagi tightly. She felt very safe, secure, and happy being around Kusanagi. The two of them drove off leaving the others behind.

"Isn't that K'?" asked Sunny DiLights.

"Oh my God, it is," replied Alandra.

"Let's get him!" Maliska went.

The three of them rose from their seats and approached K', who was minding his own business. K' saw the three of them. He then tugged on his sister's arm.

"What is it?" Whip asked.

"Um, it's time to go..." K' said.

"What do you mean? Oh..." Whip asked and then saw the three girls walking to him. Quickly Whip, K', and Maxima quickly jetted off from the karaoke bar.

"Something's up with Kusanagi..." Kyo said to himself

"Okay, we have about twenty songs that are going to be sung by Shingo Yabuki," said DJ Shardclaw.

"Oh goody..." JB replied sarcastically.

"Oy... Welcome to Hell," Benimaru said taking a seat.


	92. Crime Scene Investigation

Crime Scene Investigation  
  
Gorin Dome  
  
The Ikaris were at the scene of the Gorin Dome. Heidern, Leona, Ralf, and Clark examined the dead body of the Mr. X that laid in the middle of the field. This was similar to the one that Charlie, Rolento, and Sodom fought a day earlier. However, this did not come as a surprise to either of the three.  
  
"What is this thing?" Heidern asked as he kneeled down to examine it.  
  
"This is a model Tyrant known as Mr. X," Jill Valentine said.  
  
"Interesting..." Heidern replied.  
  
"First we fought soldiers that dissolved into nothing..." Ralf said.  
  
Clark stretched out and added, "and now we have this so called 'Tyrant' latying here." He even made the quotation marks with his fingers.  
  
"You fought against Umbrella's sleepers?" Jill asked.  
  
"No, they were HCF," Leona replied.  
  
"I wonder what role HCF plays into this," Chris Redfield said.  
  
"Since you people have more knowledge of what we're up against, I'm going to request that they add STARS into this situation," Heidern stated.  
  
"You're dealing us in?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah... We're going to need all the help we can get.  
  
The students of Gorin High stood around and took a good look at Mr. X. Shoma looked at the thing. He was very astonished. This was seriously something that he didn't see everyday. Other students were shocked at the sight. It was going to be in the school papers.  
  
"And I thought Edge was bullshitting..." Shoma said scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah..." said Roberto.  
  
Both Shoma and Roberto took a very good look at Mr. X. Out of curiousity, Shoma approached the large corpse and poked it repeatedly with his bat. Immediately, Natsu appeared behind Shoma and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Shoma..." Natsu said.  
  
"Ow..." Shoma replied, rubbing his head. He stopped poking at the dead corpse and looked right at Natsu who was pretty annoyed.  
  
"Y'know, what if that thing's not really dead?" Natsu asked.  
  
"Um..." Shoma went.  
  
"You really don't think things through," Natsu responded. She turned her back towards Shoma and looked away.  
  
"I was just curious..." Shoma said to her.  
  
"Curiousity killed the cat," Nagare said.  
  
"But satisfaction brought it back," Shoma interjected.  
  
"Satisfaction is only temporary," Nagare said.  
  
"And when you're dead, you're dead permanantly..." Roberto added.  
  
"Oh shut up," Shoma said to the two of them.  
  
"I'm impressed that you guys managed to defeat that thing," Jill said as she approached the teenagers. She took another look at the dead body of Mr. X.  
  
"Eh, it was nothing..." Shoma said with a blush. He leaned back with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Errrrgggghhh..." fumed Natsu.  
  
"I guess I understand the meaning of being true to your school," Jill said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah..." Shoma said.  
  
"I myself never did like school," Jill added.  
  
This was the second school Jill was at today. She ran into N'Dul and they both went to the Taiyo campus which was nearby early in the morning. Jill walked around and took a seat by one of the bleechers. Taking a deep breath, she waited anxiously for the others to come and pick up that dead body.  
  
At a distance the guys were having a friendly soccer game. Roberto ran out to join them. One team consisted of Roberto Miura, Koji, Eri, Goro, Mai, Saki, Taro, Jiro, Mark, Nancy, and Peter. The other team consisted of Carlos Oliviera, Leon Kennedy, Chris Redfield, Ark Thompson, Bruce McGivern, Yoko Suzuki, David King, Kevin Ryman, Jim Chapman, Cindy Lennox, and Claire Redfield.  
  
Carlos was the captain of one team and Roberto was the captain of the other. They had their fun playing a friendly game of soccer.  
  
Both Roberto and Carlos were hot-blooded Brazilians. However, Roberto was a quarter Brazilian. Carlos had some Indian blood in him.  
  
Barry laid down and looked up at the sky. Mark Wilkins sat back and took a good look at the body of Mr. X. The other Gorin High students took a good look at the soccer game going on. This was considered 'downtime' as they waited for retrieval of the dead body.  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Leona asked.  
  
"I have no idea..." Heidern said as he walked around examining things. He approached the capsule that the Mr. X came out from.  
  
Though it was an extreme battle, the students of Gorin high were relaxed and content. They wanted to focus in giving their support to the students that entered this year's Millennium Tournament.  
  
"Umbrella's gone too far..." Shoma said clutching his fist up into the air.  
  
"I know... And Umbrella will go even further," Jill said to him.  
  
"Damn those people..." Shoma said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Jill asked.  
  
"This is unforgivable!!!" Shome yelled out.  
  
"Shoma, calm down," Jill said to him.  
  
"How can I calm down?" Shoma asked.  
  
"Shoma, you're not thinking straight..." Roberto said to his friend. The other Gorin High students looked at him.  
  
"I'm going to put a stop to Umbrella myself! They're much worse than Justice!" Shoma shouted as he gripped his bat and stormed out from the Gorin Dome.  
  
"Shoma, are you insane?!" Jill burst out as she stood in the kid's way.  
  
"Out of my way!" Shoma yelled at her.  
  
"No, I won't allow you to get killed out there," Jill said.  
  
"I'll make sure I'll kill them before they kill me," Shoma said in return. Jill did not get what Shoma said. Nor did she care at all. There was one option left for Jill to her through to the hot-headed baseball player. She had to restrain Shoma the best she could.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Jill laid her hand across Shoma's face giving him the smack of his life. Shoma stood there with his eyes wide open. The last person to ever smack him like that was Natsu Aihara. She too was shocked to see what Jill had just done.  
  
"Quit being such an immature kid!" Jill exclaimed.  
  
"..."  
  
"All for your school? Get serious! This is just more than your school at your stake!" Jill let out.  
  
"..."  
  
"Have you experienced the death of your friends?" Jill asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"NO!" she added.  
  
"..."  
  
"Umbrella has caused hardships on the lives of me and my friends... I lost my friend Brad during Raccoon City," Jill said.  
  
"Whoa..." Ralf Jones said. He was paying close attention to what Jill was saying to Shoma. Agreeing, he felt that Shoma needed a good talking to.  
  
"Maybe we should go stop Jill," Clark said.  
  
"No..." Hiedern commanded. He kept his cool. The man perfectly understood what Jill was talking about. Empathizing with Jill, Heidern remained silent and ordered his squad not to interfere.  
  
"Why not, father?" Leona asked.  
  
"I felt the same pain that she feels now," he said.  
  
"Oh..." Leona replied. She perfectly knew about how Heidern lost his wife and son to the man known as Rugal Bernstein.  
  
"It's Jill's right," Heidern said to the three of them.  
  
"Are you that foolish and stupid?" Jill asked.  
  
"..."  
  
Shoma put his head down in shame. Jill was right where the money was. He realized that he's being foolish. It would be stupid on his part to go and take on the likes of Umbrella. That would be one school student taking on the legion that the Umbrella Corporation has behind its pocket.  
  
He stood there to think things over. It was over, Jill had to say what had to be said. There was another reason for this. She witnessed Shoma's death at the hands of Wesker. If she wanted to take down Wesker, she would need all the help that she could get.  
  
"I know you want to take down Umbrella..." she said.  
  
"..."  
  
"But now, now is not the time," Jill finished giving a kiss to Shoma's cheek. Shoma bowed his head down as Jill's words were making sense.  
  
"I'm glad that went well," Nagare said.  
  
"Here they come," Heidern said.  
  
A big black SWAT van came to the scene with several police cars following behind. Everybody else cleared the way for the vehicles.  
  
Blue Mary and Kevin Rian stepped out from the van as several agents rushed out. A big containment unit arrived to pick up the dead body of Mr. X. The two Southtown police officers approached Heidern and gave a sigh when looking at Mr. X.  
  
"What is that thing?" Kevin asked.  
  
"One of Umbrella's creations," Heidern coldy replied.  
  
"I see..." Kevin replied. He was quite shocked at the look of the thing. The SWAT officer wanted to know who managed to take down that massive thing.  
  
"Who took that thing down?" he asked.  
  
"Them..." Heidern said pointing to the students of Gorin High.  
  
"No way!" Kevin exclaimed. He was amazed at it. It was unbelievable that a bunch of high school students managed to take down just one monstrosity. The agents placed a net over the dead body of Mr. X and tugged away into the containment unit.  
  
"Wow, that's just amazing," Blue Mary said with a whistle.  
  
Secretly, Umbrella was keeping surveillence of the area. The people in hiding couldn't do anything. It was a few of them and more of the other people. All they could do is keep track of their activities.  
  
"Interesting..." said Alexia's voice.  
  
Even she couldn't believe that a large group of high school students armed with sports equipment took down one of those Tyrants. She wanted to get even with those students. It didn't matter. Alexia vowed to crush everybody that got in her way.  
  
"For the pride of the Ashford family, Gorin High must be destroyed..."  
  
"What do you want us to do, lady Alexia?" asked one of the men.  
  
"We'll wait..." Alexia said.  
  
"Where is it headed?" Jill asked.  
  
"The agency building has a strong containment unit. This is the second one so far..." Blue Mary said to Jill Valentine.  
  
"Second one?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yes..." Heidern added.  
  
"When?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yesterday... Captain Sawada, Sodom, Commander Schugerg, and Lieutenant Nash took one down," replied Heidern.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
After a good thirty minutes, they hauled off the Mr. X, and drove off. Agents were placed behind to take a picture. Now, the Gorin Dome was a crime scene investigation. The Japanese police quickly sealed off the area and escorted the others outside.  
  
"Damn... There goes the season..." Roberto said.  
  
"Yeah..." Shoma added.  
  
"Sorry about that," Leona said to the group.  
  
"It's alright... Just go get Umbrella," Nagare said to her.  
  
"We will..." Leona said.  
  
"Umbrella will stop at nothing until all of us are eliminated..." Jill said.  
  
"We can see that," said Ralf Jones.  
  
"Enough, we must get back to HQ... Have to some things before the exhibition matches," Heidern said.  
  
"Just got a call from Chun-Li," Leona said getting off the phone.  
  
"Oh?" Heidern asked.  
  
"They're at the abandoned Umbrella facility," she said.  
  
"Okay... I'll get in touch with Chun-Li as soon as we get back," Heidern said.  
  
Abandoned Umbrella Facility  
  
The large black armored van stopped in front of the abandoned facility. They were employing the services of the girl genius known as Area. She would be the technology specialist there. Also, they employed the services of the entities known as Cycloid Beta and Cycloid Gamma.  
  
Their origins were unknown. Cycloid Beta came out from the passenger's side and walked around to the back. Placing the key in, Beta turned the handle and opened the door. He remained silent as Cycloid Gamma, Guile, Charlie, Sodom, Rolento, Captain Sawada, and Cammy stepped out. The eight of them stood there in front of the facility.  
  
It was shot and run down. A large loading door was in the front. Everybody looked at Rolento wanting him to do the honors.  
  
Area and Chun-Li stayed behind in the van. They wanted to see if things were alright. Agent Eagle was the driver. The three of them waited to see what would happen next. Area equipped all eight of them with special cameras to keep track of their movements.  
  
"Rolento, do the honors?" Guile asked.  
  
"Gotcha," Rolento said.  
  
Everybody else rushed for cover as Rolento pulled a grenade off and rolled it towards the door. As soon as he rolled it forward, Rolento quickly jumped back. In a few seconds, the loading door exploded into several pieces.  
  
"Whew..." Charlie said.  
  
"Shall we?" Rolento asked leading the way.  
  
"Yeah," Charlie replied.  
  
The eight of them stepped inside only to run back outside coughing and gagging. Chun-Li didn't know what had just happened.  
  
"What's going on?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"It smells bad in there," Sawada said.  
  
"Place is littered with corpses..." Cammy said wanting to vomit.  
  
"We don't have any filter masks..." Chun-Li said.  
  
"We'll wait," Guile said.  
  
"Maybe I can be of assistance..." said another voice.  
  
The eight of them turned to see Doctrine Dark standing there. He had on a blue combat uniform with a germ filter mask over his nose and mouth. Everybody was shocked to see the man standing there. Especially Guile, of all people.  
  
"You...?" Guile asked.  
  
"It's been a long time..." Doctrine Dark said coldly.  
  
"Yes it has..." Guile replied.  
  
"And I remember you, too..." the man said looking at Rolento.  
  
"Heh, long time comrade..." Rolento said.  
  
"Enough talk..." Doctrine Dark said.  
  
"I'm sorry-" Guile was about to say.  
  
"Forget it... Past is the past... We'll settle this at the battle royale..." Doctrine Dark said.  
  
"..."  
  
Both Guile and Rolento remained silent. They remembered what happened back in Southeast Asia. Both men fought in Vietnam at very young ages. It was thought everybody in the squad was dead. That included Doctrine Dark.  
  
"This will be short," Doctrine Dark said.  
  
He immediately went inside. There, he saw dead bodies laying around. Unlike the others, Doctrine Dark stood there indifferent and desensitized. It was like his days as a soldier under Guile's command. All he saw were dead bodies.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Slowly, some of the dead bodies were starting to rise up. This was the first time he's ever seen something like this in his life. Sensing his presence, the zombies rose up and staggered around. Some of them staggered towards Doctrine Dark and held their arms out trying to grab him  
  
One of them grabbed Doctrine Dark by the shoulders and was ready to sink its teeth into his neck. But, the dark soldier grabbed it by the head and twisted it all the way to the other side. The zombie released him and fell to the ground limp.  
  
Blades rose from the wrists. He was ready to cut those zombies up. Dashing forward, Doctrine Dark spun around slicing a few zombies in half. Spinning around, he smacked a zombie back with a side thrust kick to the chest.  
  
Quickly grabbing his wire, Doctrine Dark whipped it at a zombie and executed his DARK Spark sending an explosive spark through the wire and to the zombie. Immediately, the zombie exploded in many pieces. With that technique, Doctrine Dark made quick work of the zombies that attempted to use him for lunch.  
  
"Strange..." he said.  
  
More and more zombies exploded into numerous bloody chunks. Doctrine Dark was starting to get the feel of battle again. Pieces of the zombies started to fly all over the place.  
  
"EX-plosive..." the man threw a plastic explosive down that exploded as a zombie stepped on it. The blast caused more zombies to fly around the place in pieces.  
  
"Ex-plosive..."  
  
"Ex-plosive..."  
  
"Ex-plosive..."  
  
"Wow, he's getting the job done..." Sawada said hearing the explosions.  
  
After a short and brief while, Doctrine Dark stepped out all covered up in those bloody chunks. His face was cold and expressionless. Luckily, he suffered no bites or other injuries. Rolento quickly sprayed him off with the special anti-viral disinfectant.  
  
"You did good," Guile said with a salute. There was some sadness in his eyes. Doctrine Dark could see it. Deep within, D. Dark was hurting inside.  
  
"Thank you, sir..." D. Dark said to his former commander.  
  
"Would you like to join our team?" Guile offered.  
  
"On a temporary basis..." he said.  
  
"Very well," Guile said.  
  
"I'll be going now... I'll be there when you need me the most," he said. Slowly, D. Dark turned his back from the group and walked off.  
  
"Interesting person," Sodom said.  
  
"Who was that person?" Charlie asked.  
  
"A person from our past," Guile said.  
  
He could feel that D. Dark harbored hatred and anger towards him. Guile did leave him for dead by accident. It was back when Guile and Rolento were adversaries. Now, he has re-emerged from the past.  
  
"Yeah..." Rolento added.  
  
"Our mission's done, let's get back," Guile said. Everybody else nodded. The eight of them walked back to the van ready to drive back to HQ.  
  
"Exhibition matches are almost on," Charlie said.  
  
"I guess it's my day of reckoning at the battle royale..." Guile said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Chun-Li.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sawada asked.  
  
"Long story, I don't feel like talking about it," Guile said.  
  
"How come Rolento knows?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"I cannot talk about it," Rolento said.  
  
The group remained silent for the remainder of the ride. They would head to the HQ and then to the arena where they would see the exhibition matches. 


	93. Batting Homerun Hero

Batting Homerun Hero  
  
Pool Hall  
  
Cracker Jack killed some time before the exhibition matches over a bottle of scotch and a few games of billiards. The scotch relaxed him and helped improve his game. He made a living doing security jobs. His trade became escorting and bodyguarding. C. Jack was a professional at his job.  
  
He was once a guard working for the Shadowlaw Organization. C. Jack stood there dressed line one of those Cuban gangsters. His outfit consisted of white dress khakis, brown dress shoes, a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white dress coat with the sleeves rolled up, a red gangster style hat, a gold Rolex and sliver bracelet around his left wrist, and a batting glove around his right hand.  
  
His hair was long and had a mullet. However, his long sideburns complemented the mullet he had growing. He had the appearance of one of those off-season baseball players. Leaning at his side was a titanium alloy baseball bat that he uses for combat.  
  
Fed up with his job, C. Jack left the dreaded organization. But not before doing some serious damage. Shadowlaw had a train with a shipment of stuff. C. Jack managed to destroy the train.  
  
Taking a sip from the glass, C. Jack placed it on the table next to the table. Moving around, he took the pool cue and aimed it at the white ball. Hitting the white ball, he calmly watched as it smacked the 8-ball. The 8- ball ricocheted around the table and hit the corner pocket.  
  
"Haven't lost my touch..." C. Jack said to himself.  
  
Hitting the ball, C. Jack took another sip of his scotch and took a seat. He would relax a while before playing another game of pool. Reaching for his pocket, he took out a lighter and a cigar. Lighting the cigar, C. Jack placed the lighter back into his pocket. Placing the cigar between his lips, he took a few puffs. He could feel the smoke relax him.  
  
Removing the cigar from his lips, C. Jack grabbed the glass with his other hand. Placing it to his lips, he took another sip of his scotch before placing it back down. He then placed the cigar back and took another few puffs.  
  
C. Jack continued smoking his cigar. The bartender had the TV on. It was almost time for the exhibition matches for today. The atmosphere seemed to be peaceful.  
  
The peace would soon be disturbed...  
  
The doors bursted open with several men from the Umbrella Corporation storming in. C. Jack leaned back in his chair. He could feel trouble about to brew. Keeping the bat to his side, he was prepared for anything that would happen.  
  
"What is this?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Don't you know? Umbrella's taking this place over," one of the men said.  
  
"Get out," the bartender said.  
  
"Heh, make us..." the man said.  
  
"Umbrella doesn't own this city," the bartender said.  
  
"It will soon," said the man.  
  
It was C. Jack's time to make a move. This really reminded him of the time where he had to train several inexperienced grunts. Cracking his knuckles, C. Jack grabbed the bat and headed towards the Umbrella workers.  
  
This was going to bring back memories, he thought to himself.  
  
"Heh, a bunch of lackeys..." C. Jack said to them.  
  
"What?" asked one of the men.  
  
"You heard me..." C. Jack said moving his neck around feeling the bone pop. He continued to smoke his cigar.  
  
"He called us lackeys?" asked another one.  
  
"Did I stutter?" C. Jack asked.  
  
"And who are you?" asked another person.  
  
"One who's going to show you a lesson..." C. Jack said.  
  
"What lesson?" asked the person.  
  
"School's out, today," added another.  
  
"A lesson in pain," C. Jack said grabbing the cigar and placing the lighted end on the forehead of one of the Umbrella workers.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! It burns! It burns!" exclaimed the man.  
  
"Pussy..."  
  
"We're going to make you pay for that," the man said.  
  
"Let's take it outside then..." C. Jack said.  
  
"Outside?"  
  
"You going to run?"  
  
"No... I need all the room I can get if I'm going to teach you all that lesson," he explained to them. He approached the door and held it open. "After you, pussies..."  
  
Outside of the Pool Hall  
  
Standing there, C. Jack waited as the rest of those Umbrella soldiers stepped outside. Afterwards, C. Jack stepped out and stood there. He gave the look of being ready to kick some serious ass. Cracking his knuckles, he signaled the first one to attack.  
  
"C'mon..." C. Jack said.  
  
Leaning back against the door, he waited for the first one to attack. The others were talking amongst themselves to see who would attack first.  
  
"You're getting it now," said one person who charged at C. Jack and threw a punch at the face area. Effortlessly, C. Jack tilted his head to the right as the fist hit nothing but the hard brick wall. The commando quickly pulled his fist back and held it in pain.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! My hand!" yelled the man.  
  
"Wuss..." C. Jack said as he threw a powerful left hook at the man's face.  
  
The power of C. Jack's punch clocked the man unconscious as he fell to the ground. C. Jack continued to stand there waiting for another one to attack. This was just like teaching a bunch of flunkies the meaning of pain and recovering from severe damage.  
  
"Who's the next student?" C. Jack asked.  
  
Another man rushed at C. Jack and threw a right hook. Quickly, C Jack backed away from the punch and stepped forward to throw a powerful right hook connecting with the face area. The man flew off the ground after getting hit. Spinning around in a corkscrew, the soldier hit the hard ground.  
  
"Next," C. Jack said to the group.  
  
C. Jack stepped forward and executed his Dash Straight connecting with the face of another soldier. The soldier hit with the move stumbled back dazed. Stepping forward, he followed up with a Dash Upper sending the soldier flying several feet off the ground and landing in a nearby dumpster.  
  
Turning around, he executed a hard Soccer Ball Kick to the groin of another soldier. The soldier took off from the ground while holding his groin in place. He too landed in the dumpster. Running forward, C. Jack took out his baseball bat and struck the chest of another soldier.  
  
"Umph..." went the soldier as he fell to his knees.  
  
C. Jack put the soldier out of his misery temporarily with an uppercut to the chin. Facing his right, C. Jack struck another soldier against the head with the baseball bat. A side thrust kick was thrown to the chest of another soldier sending him flying back and crashing against the wall. That soldier too was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Heh, I can kick your asses all day and all night," C. Jack said.  
  
Grabbing two other soldiers, C. Jack slammed their heads togehter, knocking them out. This fight was a breeze for C. Jack.  
  
"They call me Cracker Jack, don't forget that name..." he said throwing another Dash Straight at another soldier. He could hear the click of a weapon. Turning around, he saw another soldier armed with a grenade launcher.  
  
"Heh, I won't forget it," said the man. He then added, "Cracker Jack, the person I'm about to kill."  
  
"Heh, try it..." C. Jack said to the man.  
  
"Your funeral," he said.  
  
"My funeral? I won't be dead for a very long time..." C. Jack said.  
  
"That's what you want to believe..."  
  
"Seeing is believing... I'm still standing," C. Jack replied.  
  
"Die," the man said firing off a flame round.  
  
C. Jack stood there calmly as the flame round fired off from the launcher. It was headed right for him. The other soldiers stepped out of the way. Still, the man still stood his ground. Not even a grenade round would make him budge.  
  
Smiling, C. Jack took out his baseball bat. He was about to batter up. The soldiers looked at C. Jack like he was insane. C. Jack pretended that it was a flying fastball. Winding back, C. Jack got ready.  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"Heh, you're a fool..." said the man with the grenade launcher.  
  
"He insane?"  
  
"He's got more balls than I do..."  
  
C. Jack swung the bat as hard as he could. He swatted the grenade round away with his Batting Hero attack. The grenade flew right at the man with the grenade launcher.  
  
"Fuck!" he yelled.  
  
The grenade impacted with the soldier and exploded. Immediately, he was covered in flames. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. It took a few minutes for the soldier to succumb to the flames. Falling down, the soldier laid there dead still burning to a crisp.  
  
"Holy shit..." said another soldier.  
  
"D-did you see that?" the other soldier asked.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I'm not seeing this..."  
  
"Get him!"  
  
Another soldier jumped into the frey and threw a spinning hook kick at C. Jack. Simply, he ducked under the spinning hook kick and rose back up. C. Jack charged at the man for a shoulder ram. He then followed up with another Dash Upper.  
  
Spinning in a 180 degree motion, C. Jack sent another soldier flying back with the Batting Hero technique. Grabbing another soldier, C. Jack lifted him up and tossed him aside like a ragdoll.  
  
C. Jack grabbed another soldier and repeatedly bashed him in the face. Tossing that one soldier said, C. Jack threw a Muay Thai roundhouse to another soldier and a Dash Upper. There were still more soldiers that needed a lesson in pain.  
  
"You're a bunch of panzies... You don't even know how to recover," C. Jack said insultingly.  
  
C. Jack turned around to see another soldier trying to jump him from behind. He stepped back one and watched the soldier jump at him. Calmly, he pulled his left foot back and executed his Soccer Ball Kick. Effortlessly, he kicked the soldier away like a soccer ball.  
  
"Next," C. Jack said as he ducked under a roundhouse kick. Grabbing the back, he swung it upwards connecting with the groin area.  
  
The soldier cringed and threw a high note that only women were capable of. In his current condition, the soldier could very well get a voice scholarship. Gently, he pushed the soldier down to the ground. Without looking, C. Jack backfisted another soldier that tried to take him from behind.  
  
"I can smell you from a mile away..." C. Jack said.  
  
He threw another Soccer Ball Kick to another soldier launching him like a soccer ball. The soldier started to ricochet all around the area before hitting the hard street.  
  
"They don't make 'em like they used to," he said.  
  
Turning around, C. Jack jabbed the handle of the baseball bat into the gut of another soldier. The soldier felt the wind getting knocked out of him. Throwing a downward right hook, C. Jack smacked him to the hard ground.  
  
Watching from the window was the bartender. He was quite shocked and amazed to see Cracker Jack effortlessly take down all these soldiers.  
  
A few punches here and a few punches there, more and more soldiers laid around unconscious. C. Jack pulled off another Batting Hero attack lauching another soldier into another building.  
  
Cracker Jack wasn't here to play around. He was going to show each and every soldier a personal lesson in pain.  
  
"Are you even taking this seriously?" C. Jack asked beckoning more soldiers to come at him.  
  
"Errrrggghhh..." grunted another soldier.  
  
"This like a baseball game without any competition..." C. Jack added.  
  
"Final Punch!" C. Jack exclaimed throwing a powerful punch. His fist enlarged as he dealt major damage to another soldier.  
  
"Jack Hammer!" C. Jack exclaimed moving forward and pummeling another soldier in the face repeatedly with his right hand.  
  
C. Jack was surrounded by other soldiers who seemed to be pissing their pants right about now. None of them wanted a piece of the man. Still, they were soldiers. If they got their asses kicked that easily, they would be expendable.  
  
He did a Feint Dash to make the soldiers think he was doing a Dash Straight. The man simply faked it to get a rise from the soldiers. Assuming C. Jack was going to attack, the soldiers quickly backed away from him.  
  
"Heh..." C. Jack went and laughed.  
  
This was as easy as pie for the one known as Cracker Jack. These soldiers were nothing compared to the warriors he's fought in the past.  
  
"You people are nothing," C. Jack commented to the soldiers.  
  
C. Jack executed an upward swing sending another soldier up into the air. This was very easy for him. They were not enough. Not even for a warm-up.  
  
Another soldier fell victim to C. Jack's Dash Upper attack. C. Jack was just enjoying this. He hasn't had this much fun in a long time. These Umbrella soldiers would know the true meaning of pain. One of them managed to get a shot in on C. Jack.  
  
Calmly, C. Jack moved his head and looked at the man who struck him. He did nothing but grin to the soldier. Tossing one soldier aside, C. Jack approached the other who struck him.  
  
"You know the prize inside a box of Cracker Jacks?" C. Jack asked.  
  
"Umm... I guess so..." the soldier said.  
  
"Good, think of me as the box of Cracker Jacks. And you've just found the prize," he said to the soldier.  
  
"I-I did?" asked the soldier. The other soldiers did nothing but watch in perfect unison. Cracker Jack casually approached the soldier.  
  
"Yeah, you know what your prize is?" C. Jack asked.  
  
"No..." the soldier replied.  
  
"You get a round trip to the moon and back," C. Jack said with a smile.  
  
"I do?" the soldier asked.  
  
"No need to pack... You're leaving right now," C. Jack said.  
  
"I am? Oh shit..." the soldier said realizing that something's bad is going to happen to him.  
  
Kicking the soldier, C. Jack knocked the soldier off the ground. Gathering his energy, C. Jack executed his most powerful swing and swung at the soldier. As the bad impacted with the soldier, C. Jack watched as he was launched high up in the high. He whistled after pulling off his Home Run King Meteo Combo.  
  
"Fuck..." said one soldier.  
  
"Dear lord, help us..." said another soldier.  
  
The soldier screamed as loud as he could as he flew upwards into the air. He could see the sky getting much darker.  
  
"HELP ME!" the soldier shouted.  
  
Getting hurled faster, the soldier went through space. But he was going so fast that he didn't lose oxygen. His eyes widened to see the moon right before him. The soldier went smack into the moon and then bounced back.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the soldier.  
  
The soldier descended right back into the earth's atmosphere. He then saw the city of Osaka and crash landed right in front of C. Jack.  
  
"Back so soon?" C. Jack asked.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhh..." groined that soldier.  
  
"I got more prizes in this Cracker Jack," C. Jack said to the other soldiers.  
  
"Uhh..." went a frightened soldier.  
  
C. Jack threw a Home Run Hero super attack as he threw an uppercut that sent the soldier off the ground. Following up, C. Jack pulled off his Soccer Ball Kick attack.  
  
"Aiyeeeeeeeeeee!" went the soldier.  
  
C. Jack proceed to execute his Raging Buffalo super attack. Catching the closest soldier, he proceeded to throw a fury of devastating punches. The soldier was dazed. Dropping the soldier, C. Jack turned to face another soldier.  
  
He then pulled off his Crazy Jack super attack. Lunging at another group of soldiers, he showed them punishment through a fury of powerful Dash Straights and Dash Uppers in a barrage.  
  
An Umbrella agent was planted nearby keeping footage and gathering battle data on Cracker Jack. The man was busy taking down the rest of those Umbrella soldiers. C. Jack had to finish this confrontation up quickly. He had to be at the arena for the exhibition matches.  
  
His Grand Slam Crusher super attack was pulled off. Beating the enemy with the bat a few times, C. Jack swung it one last time sending the soldier several feet back. Pointing his bat to the rest of them, he had one last message to give them.  
  
"Eh, what the hell... All you get a paid expense trip to the moon and back," he said.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked one soldier.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Time to depart," he coldly said to the soldiers.  
  
Running forward, he kicked one soldier and batted him up in the air and to the moon. He pulled off another Home Run King. Tracking down individual soldiers, C. Jack sent them packing to the moon with a Home Run King meteo combo.  
  
More and more soldiers were sent up the moon and bounced back to the ground. C. Jack was loving this. It was the time of his life.  
  
Afterwards, the soldiers laid there severely injured. The bartender came out to look around. He was quite amazed at the strength C. Jack posessed.  
  
Turning around, C. Jack faced the bartender. Pulling a stack of $100s, C. Jack tossed it to the bartender who quickly caught it.  
  
"Keep the change..." he said.  
  
Cracker Jack had single handedly took down a platoon of Umbrella soldiers. Cracking his knuckles, he took a deep sigh and walked off.  
  
"Interesting... Alexia will be pleased," said the Umbrella agent. 


	94. Bonus Chapter 24 Bravo's Demise

Bravo's Demise  
  
RPD Building, Raccoon City  
  
July, 1998  
  
A young nervous woman had just entered the RPD building. It was very busy that day. Police officers and personel were moving all over the place. She stood there wearing sneakers, green fatigue pants with the pant legs rolled up some, and long sleeve green shirt, dark blue gloves, and white kevlar vest.  
  
The young woman had a very beautiful complexion. Her skin was very light. She had short brunette hair as well.  
  
She didn't look a day older than eighteen years of age...  
  
It was pretty frantic at the police station. Taking the bus to the station from her small apartment, she overheard the radio talking about grizzly murders taking place on the outskirts of the city. More specifically, the Arklay Mountains.  
  
"Heh, perfect time to start my first day..." she said to herself.  
  
Cautiously, she approached the desk or the officer who would be working the desk as a receptionist. The officer was busy doing paperwork and taking phone calls. She noticed the officer not looking at her. Closely, she got up to the front desk.  
  
She waited some until the officer looked at her. Lots of talking and gossiping went around the lobby area of the police department. It mostly talked about the grizzly murders taking place. Looking at her watch, she saw that it said 8:37 AM. It was going to be a long day for her.  
  
"Great..." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Can I help you, ma'am?" asked the officer as he looked at her.  
  
"Yes, do you know where the STARS room is?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry, STARS is only for STARS members only..." the officer said bluntly.  
  
"Oh here," the young woman said. Reacing for pocket, she took out an ID card and handed it to the officer. Taking her ID card, he ran it through the scanners.  
  
"Just one moment, won't take long," the officer said as he looked away from the screen continuing to fill out paperwork.  
  
The young woman looked to see two officers dragging in some person trying to fight his way free. They tried their best to restrain the perpertrator.  
  
"Shut up, scumbag..." said another officer.  
  
"Fuck you, pig," the man said spitting in the officer's face.  
  
"That's it," the officer said taking out his nightstick and whacking the man a few times against the back. This made the young woman a bit jumpy. The atmosphere was already starting to make her even more nervous.  
  
She could feel her own heart beating. It's thumping sounds were the loudest thing she could here. The sounds from her beating heart filtered out the rest of the sounds. Her train of thought went away as she felt tapping against her arm.  
  
"Huh?" she went snapping out of her trance.  
  
"Miss, ID went through," said the officer handing her back the ID card.  
  
"I see, thanks," she replied taking the card back.  
  
"Miss Rebecca Chambers, currently assigned to STARS," the officer said.  
  
"Yup, that's me," she said trying to be cheerful about it.  
  
"Wow, first day on the job, eh?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," she said trying to be calm.  
  
"Relax, it's natural for rookies to get nervous... Just be yourself," the officer said.  
  
"Thanks," Rebecca said.  
  
The man printed out a map to get to the STARS room for Rebecca. Taking the map, Rebecca stepped through into the men's locker room. Nobody was there, but she did run into another officer who had just stepped out from his office.  
  
"Where are you headed?" asked the officer.  
  
"STARS Room, I just transferred here today," Rebecca said.  
  
"I see... Name's Marvin Branaugh," he said extending his hand to Rebecca.  
  
"Name's Rebecca Chambers," she said warmly shaking Marvin's hand.  
  
"If you need anything, I'm the man to talk to," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I'll remember that," Rebecca said.  
  
"Watch out for the captain, he's cold... So be careful," Marvin kindly advised.  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much," she smiled.  
  
The two parted their ways as Rebecca left the locker room and found herself in the evidence room. She could hear a few officers sort the evidence out while talking about these grizzly murders.  
  
"I hope the STARS get those sick bastards tonight," one officer said.  
  
Rebecca gulped at that. It seems that STARS was getting sent out. Perhaps she would be sitting this one out since it's her first day on the job.  
  
Making her way out of the room, she saw a few other people standing around talking about the latest news. It seemed that the news of these grizzly murders were getting to everybody. Rebecca paused to easedrop on some coversation going on between three officers.  
  
"You hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"They're really sending out the big guns..."  
  
"Is it because of what happened yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, this hiker chick got fished out from the lake today..."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
"Her body was all mutilated and mangled up..."  
  
Rebecca quickly walked off. This was really starting to freak her out. But, she still had to keep her composure. She went up the stairs and walked down another hallway. The end of the hallway had a statue of a Roman warrior holding his hand up in the air. In the hand was a red gem.  
  
She took a good look at it first and then went inside through the door. It took her to another hallway. The walls were gray concrete. It seemed that they haven't been painted yet. Walking down she noticed the STARS room.  
  
Before heading to the room, she took a look at the window and saw a basketball court. Rebecca loved playing a good game of basketball. Turning around, she saw another figure standing there. He stood a few inches taller than her.  
  
He had on a white shirt with the STARS logo on the sides. His chest area was covered up by an orange colored vest. The guy had a warm aura to him.  
  
"Beautiful, huh?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is..."  
  
"Hardly any violence around this city," he added.  
  
"I can see that," Rebecca replied.  
  
"Oh well, first day on the job?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty much," she replied.  
  
"Take a look around, I'm going to get some breakfast," he said.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Rebecca said back.  
  
The man walked off. Turning around, she saw the door to the STARS Room slightly opened. Approaching the door, Rebecca peered inside to see several figures inside talking amongst themselves. Knocking on the door, she waited for a reply. Still, nobody in the room had heard it.  
  
Rebecca knocked on the door again. Still, the people inside the room kept talking. Now, she decided to let herself in.  
  
She was quite scared to go inside. Rebecca silently stepped inside and stood there. The other STARS members were gathered around talking. Not being close enough, she couldn't hear what they were talking about.  
  
Slowly, one man with a green vest turned around and saw Rebecca standing there. "Whoa!" he jumped back. He was taken surprise by Rebecca's appearance.  
  
"Okay, who let the teeny bopper inside?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Rebecca was slightly offended by that comment but kept it to herself. Immediately, the only other female kicked the man in the leg. Being kicked, the man started to hop on one foot.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"You deserved that," she said.  
  
"Sorry..." he said to her.  
  
"What's your name?" the woman asked as she approached Rebecca. She then extended her hand and smiled at the young rookie.  
  
"Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers," she said.  
  
"Name's Jill Valentine, that dumbass is my partner Chris Redfield..." Jill said.  
  
"Hey... Sorry 'bout that," Chris said laughing some.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kenneth Sullivan," the tall muscular black guy said kindly extending his hand.  
  
"Name's Forest Speyer," the man with a mullet said with a southern accent. He then turned to face Chris Redfield, "man, you need to be careful next time."  
  
"Har har..." Chris said to his friend.  
  
"I'm going to go practice at the range, wanna come?" Forest asked.  
  
"Sure," Chris said. The two of them left the room and headed to the firing range.  
  
"Hey, names' Edward Dewey..." the tall man said.  
  
"The man at the computer is Brad Vickers... We call him chickenheart..." Jill said as the rest laughed at her words.  
  
"Hey, leave me alone," Brad said.  
  
"Welcome to STARS, name's Enrico Marini," the other man said kindly.  
  
"I'm Joseph Frost," the man with a red bandana said to her.  
  
"Kevin Dooley," said another man.  
  
"Name's Barry... Barry Burton," said another man.  
  
"We have another person, but he went to get us some breakfast," Jill said.  
  
"I see, I think I just passed by him," Rebecca said.  
  
"I see, that would be Richard Aiken," Jill said.  
  
"Anyway, welcome to STARS," Joseph said.  
  
"Thank you very much," Rebecca said.  
  
Another figure had entered the room. He had on black pants, boots, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black gloves, black shades over his eyes, and a black vest. The man had a cold look to his face with shirt blonde hair.  
  
"Has Miss Chambers arrived yet?" he asked.  
  
"Right here, sir," Rebecca said with a smile.  
  
"I see... Everybody else out," he said coldly to the other members. Rebecca remained inside as the man entered inside the room. It was easy to make the conclusion that he was the captain of STARS that Marvin talked about earlier. The rest of the members left with Jill being the last one.  
  
"Later," Jill said to Rebecca.  
  
"Close the door for me, Miss Chambers," the man said.  
  
"Sure thing," Rebecca said closing the door.  
  
"Okay. Follow me to my desk, if you please," he said to her.  
  
"Yes sir," Rebecca said.  
  
Rebecca followed the man to the desk at the other end of the STARS Room. It was the big desk with the STARS symbol painted behind. The man took a seat behind the desk and propped his feet on top and then looked at Rebecca.  
  
"Have a seat," he said.  
  
Rebecca nodded and took a seat in front of the desk. She read the thing on the desk that said 'Captain Albert Wesker'. The man's name was Albert Wesker.  
  
"Welcome to STARS, Miss Chambers," the man said pulling something out from his cabinet drawer. A manilla folder was pulled out. Opening it, he took a good look through the contents. "How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm deeply sorry," he added.  
  
"No no, it's okay," Rebecca said.  
  
"I am Albert Wesker, Captain of the Raccoon City STARS Team," the man said revealing himself to be Albert Wesker.  
  
"I'm going to skip the formalities. This is the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. STARS for short. Many people try out for STARS. But, very few. And I mean very few do get in. You, Miss Chambers have gotten very lucky," Wesker said looking through the file.  
  
Rebecca sat nervously in her seat. Her legs were shaking some. It seemed that Wesker was going to grill her any chance he could get.  
  
"I'm not going to grill you. I want this to be a relaxed environment. Hell, I like to be relaxed... Couldn't have picked a rougher time to join than today," he added.  
  
"Is it about those murders, sir?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Impressive... You had just graduated?" he asked.  
  
"Yes... I graduated about three weeks ago. I was undergoing the application process during that time," Rebecca said trying to professional as she could.  
  
"Save the professional act," Wesker said to her.  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
"It's alright, for now," Wesker said. He then continued reading through the paperwork of Rebecca Chambers. "Hmmm, graduated with honors. Obtained a B.S. degree in biological sciences. Currently taking classes to get a Master's. Impressive... But the B.S. degree to me means bullshit at times."  
  
Rebecca remained silent at those words. She seemed to have anger in her eyes after what Wesker had just said to her. It made her feel like her achievements were getting dragged to the mud.  
  
"Just kidding... On the field, that B.S. degree better mean bachelor of science and not bullshit. Or otherwise, I'll kick you out of STARS myself," Wesker said. "Do I make myself clear, Miss Chambers?"  
  
"Yes sir. Crystal clear," Rebecca said.  
  
"Good. STARS is split up into two teams. Alpha and Bravo. You Miss Chambers, have been placed on STARS Bravo Team. You're going to be the field medic. Seems you have a lot of experience in this. But, you would make a better living a nurse. Why did you choose STARS?"  
  
"Um..." Rebecca went. She didn't have the words to explain her reasons for joining. It took her some time as Rebecca found the words. But Wesker beat her to the punch.  
  
"I think I can answer that for you. You want to be challenged, am I right?"  
  
"Yes sir," Rebecca said.  
  
"Okay, on the my behalf and that of everybody else's, I'd like to welcome you to STARS, Miss Chambers," Wesker said as he extended his hand to her.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Rebecca said shaking Wesker's hand.  
  
"Okay, take this time to get to know everybody. Everybody will report back here at 1400 hours," Wesker said.  
  
"Yes sir," Rebecca said.  
  
"Dismissed," Wesker said to her.  
  
Rebecca calmly left the room and closed the door after herself. Leaning against the wall, Rebecca took a sigh or relief that it was over. She started to breath slowly trying to calm herself down.  
  
"You made it, kiddo," Richard Aiken said to her.  
  
"Yeah..." Rebecca said with a sigh or relief.  
  
"Welcome to STARS," Richard said warmly.  
  
"Thanks," Rebecca said.  
  
"Name's Richard Aiken," he said.  
  
"Rebecca Chambers," she said to Richard.  
  
Recreation Room  
  
The two STARS member stepped inside the rec room and met with the rest of the STARS members. Joseph and Forest were playing each other in a game of pool. Jill sat on the couch reading a newspaper. Kenneth stood at the vending machine.  
  
"What position are you?" Richard asked.  
  
"I'm Bravo's field medic," Rebecca said.  
  
"I see. You'll be working with me a lot. I'm the communications specialist for Bravo. But, since Alpha doesn't have one I have to pull double-duty," Richard said a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we still love you," Jill said.  
  
"Yeah..." Edward said with a smile.  
  
"Jill Valentine is the machine and mechanics expert. She's also the master of unlocking. Give her a lockpick, she can get through almost any lock," Richard said.  
  
"Yeah... I picked through your locker so many times," Jill said jokingly.  
  
"Right... Joseph is one of the vehicle specialists. He's a native of Raccoon City. If you need to get around the city, Joseph's the one to talk to," Richard said.  
  
"I see," Rebecca said.  
  
Richard continued as he pointed to both Chris Redfield and Forest Speyer who entered smiling. "This is Chris Redfield he's Alpha Team's marksmen. He's the sniper. Forest here is Bravo's vehicle specialist and marksmen. They're the best of all of the Raccoon police force," he said.  
  
"And we're also married," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah... I love you Chris," Forest said jokingly.  
  
"And I love you too," Chris said jokingly as well.  
  
"Oh brother..." Jill said throwing a book at the two men who had just scattered.  
  
"We're just joking," Forest laughed.  
  
"Yeah..." Chris said.  
  
"The nerd at the laptop is Brad Vickers. He's Alpha's helicopter pilot. The man's good at gathering information. But is constant fear of dying gives him the name 'chickenheart."  
  
"Shut up..." Brad said.  
  
"This is Edward Dewey. He's a helicopter pilot and marksmen. Man's been down with a cold so can't fly for awhile," Richard said.  
  
"Least I get to play with the rifle," laughed Edward.  
  
"Our acting pilot is Kevin Dooly," Richard said.  
  
"Hey there," Kevin said.  
  
"Kenneth here is our field scout."  
  
"Hey," Kenneth said.  
  
"Enrico is the second in command and leader of STARS Bravo Team. Barry here is our weapons specialist. Came here all the way from SWAT," Richard said.  
  
Rebecca took the time to get aquainted with the STARS members. She learned that Jill was a former thief. Barry was a former SWAT operative. Forest was ex-Marine Recon. Chris was an ex-Air Force pilot who was dishonorably discharged due to some circumstances.  
  
"So, you're the brainiac of the group eh?" Chris asked jokingly.  
  
"Chris, shut up..." Jill said.  
  
They continued talking about what STARS does. Jill had rescued members numerous times from dangerous situations. Rebecca shared something in common with Kenneth, they were both science majors. Kenneth had obtained degrees in both biology and biochemistry. He was unsure of why Wesker handpicked him to join the team.  
  
Briefing Room, 1400 HRS  
  
The whole group were seated around a dark room. It was an oval shaped table with everybody sitting around and Wesker sitting at the very end. He was going to give them the current briefing.  
  
"Okay, the city's getting restless... The first reports were of families getting attacked by groups of ten. Victims were eaten..." Wesker said.  
  
"Why us now?" Jill asked.  
  
Each of them had a folder with information of the case they'll be working on. Wesker had the projector show them slides of what happened.  
  
"We have reason to believe that these people belong to some sort of cannibalistic cult," Wesker continued with the mission briefing.  
  
Rebecca had a sickening feel to her stomach looking at the screenshots and the pictures. She felt that she had gotten more than what she had bargained for. This gave her a most uneasy feeling. Still, she remained silent and continued to listen to Wesker's briefing.  
  
"Chris, put the cigarette away," Wesker said.  
  
"Sorry," Chris replied.  
  
"Alright, this is what caused the most shit," Wesker said as he revealed photos of that female hiker. Her body was mangled up and mutilated.  
  
"Damn..." Forest said.  
  
"Other speculations could be rabid grizzlies," Wesker added.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Barry asked.  
  
"This has been going on for about two weeks now. Besides families being attacked; hikers and campers have been attacked as well. Nobody seemed to survive."  
  
He continued on, "because of this, we've been assigned to the case. We're to conduct and complete this investigation as soon as possible. The citizens of Raccoon City are getting restless."  
  
"When do we leave?" Jill asked.  
  
"I'm assigning Bravo Team to this one," Wesker said. He then looked at Rebecca, "even though it's your first day, your skills as a medic could come in handy, you'll be on this assignment as well."  
  
"Y-yes sir..." Rebecca said nervously.  
  
She didn't know what she was getting herself into. Rebecca had no idea that she would be out on her first field assignment. This all came as a surprise to her and the rest of the STARS Team members. It was all a complete shock to her.  
  
"Isn't that a bit too soon for her?" Richard asked.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. But, there's no other way around it," Wesker said to Richard.  
  
"It's okay," Rebecca said.  
  
"You sure about that?" Richard asked.  
  
The team sat back and continued to go on with Wesker's briefing. Rebecca was getting very nervous due to that being her first assignment. Still, Rebecca was ready to accept any given job without hesitation. She really wanted to be part of STARS. This would be her first chance to prove herself for it.  
  
Rebecca perfectly remembered what Wesker said to her. She had to show Wesker that her BS meant bachelor's of science and not a degree in bullshit. This would be her opportunity to show how much value she can bring to the team.  
  
"All right, Bravo Team will be point guard for it... Enrico, you'll lead the team again," Wesker instructed.  
  
"Sir," Enrico went.  
  
"Rebecca will accompany. Make sure you show her the ropes."  
  
"Yes sir," Enrico went.  
  
"Rebecca, these will be your team members. Enrico Marini will be your commander. Your orders will come from him during this assignment. Forest, make sure the helicopter is ready. Edward, take Miss Chambers to the firing range. Richard, Kenneth, and Kevin will be on this mission with you as well."  
  
"Sir," Rebecca went.  
  
"As for STARS Alpha Team, if we do not hear from Bravo, we'll be set off to leave as well," Wesker said to the group.  
  
"Yes sir," Chris Redfield said.  
  
"For Bravo Team, good luck. Dismissed..." Wesker said rising from his seat.  
  
Everybody except for Wesker exited the the briefing room. As they separated to their own ways, Edward stood by Rebecca.  
  
"Welcome to STARS," Edward said.  
  
"Thanks," Rebecca said to her.  
  
"Follow me. I'm taking you to the firing range. We have to get your gun registered. Plus, we're gonns have you firing at the targets," Edward said.  
  
"I see, lead the way," Rebecca said smiling.  
  
Firing Range  
  
The first stop was to the weapons room where Rebecca got registered. In front of her was an M92-F beretta which was standard issue for STARS. Taking her newly given handgun, Rebecca was lead to the firing range. She was given one area where she would fire off her shots.  
  
Placing the gun to her side, Edward came from behind and placed six clips on the side for Rebecca to use. One clip was already inside the handgun.  
  
"What's next?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Put on these earmuffs and these goggles..." Edward said.  
  
"Okay," Rebecca said as she did as Edward instructed her to do.  
  
Rebecca stood there and and gripped her hands tightly on the beretta. The paper target went right towards her. Quickly, Rebecca started jerking the trigger back. Her shots started to miss the target. After a few moments, the ammo went out. She then looked at Edward who approached. Removing her earmuffs partially, she listened to what Edward had to say.  
  
"Watch carefully..." Edward went.  
  
She watched carefully as Edward took out the empty clip and put in the new clip. And then handed it to Rebecca.  
  
"Breath easy... You have to relax yourself," Edward said.  
  
Rebecca nodded as she looked at the target again. She was still nervous and tried to keep herself calm. Firing off the next clip, about a forth of those shots made it. Emptying the next clip, Rebecca felt Edward tapping on her shoulder again. Removing the earmuffs, she listened to what Edward had to say.  
  
"You're jerking the trigger. Don't do that. Gently squeeze the trigger. Don't jerk it," Edward said.  
  
"Right," Rebecca replied.  
  
Holding the weapon gently, Rebecca started to fire off the third clip. This time, it seemed that her shots were improving. Most of the shots went through. Still, it would take awhile before Rebecca would improve with using a firearm.  
  
"Quick learner..." Edward said.  
  
After a few moments, Rebecca finished using up all the clips. She then removed the goggles and earmuffs. Afterwards, she faced Edward who was slightly impressed.  
  
"Good for a first timer. Could use some work... After this investigation, I'm going to be spending time with you on the firing range. In a few weeks, you're be a crack shot," Edward said.  
  
"Thanks," Rebecca said.  
  
"Anyway, you have until 2000 hours to report to the STARS Room," Edward said.  
  
"I see," Rebecca went.  
  
"Use this time to get squared away," Edward added.  
  
"I will, thanks," she said.  
  
"First thing, go and get four clips of ammo."  
  
The two of them parted as Rebecca headed to the weapons room. She was given four clips to use for her beretta. Next, she went to the medical ward of the room. Rebecca was given three first-aid sprays. Now she would use this time to prepare for her first mission.  
  
Helicopter Pad  
  
"Good luck," Wesker said.  
  
Kevin Dooley was getting ready to take off. Quickly, the rest of Bravo Team got inside the helicopter. The remaining STARS members stood there wishing their teammates luck. Afterwards, the helicopter took off headed towards the Arklay Mountains.  
  
"First time riding in a helicopter?" Forest asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Rebecca said nervously.  
  
"Relax, it'll be fine," Forest replied.  
  
"Finding that sicko is just a walk in the park," Edward said to Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca smiled some and sat back. The rest of Bravo Team sat back and rested up. It was going to take awhile before they would land at the Arklay Mountains. Might as well make the best of it. This was something Rebecca hasn't done before, fly on a helicopter.  
  
This would be her first hands on mission let alone being her first day as a STARS Member. Rebecca wasn't going to do much but act as the field medic. She still remembered what Wesker told her. It really got to her about Wesker slightly insulting her intelligence and achivements.  
  
"It's not bullshit..." Rebecca said to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Enrico asked.  
  
"Nothing, sir..." she replied.  
  
"Wesker grilled you that bad?" Enrico asked with a laugh. There was only silence coming from Rebecca. "Oh, that's just like him. He'll do anything to bring out the best in his members."  
  
"Just relax," Forest said to her.  
  
"Yeah..." Kenneth added.  
  
Nobody would figure out what would happen during this helicopter ride. This would seriously change Rebecca Chamber's life.  
  
Helicopter Crash Site, 2200 HRS  
  
"Whoa..." said Richard.  
  
"That was a close one," Enrico said.  
  
"Everybody okay?" asked Rebecca.  
  
Everybody except for Kevin Dooley stood around trying to figure out what would happen. The group continued to gather around. This was going to be a very long night. Enrico looked at the engine of the helicopter, the engine was blown.  
  
"How long is it going to take?" Enrico asked.  
  
"We'd have to wait the night..." Kevin said.  
  
"I see..." Enrico replied.  
  
"Remember, if we don't report back-"  
  
"Yeah, they'll send Alpha Team in," Enrico said back.  
  
"Luckily we found a suitable spot for an emergency landing," Kenneth said inspecting the area.  
  
Enrico then turned to face the rest of Bravo Team and said, "check the current position and investigate the surrounding area."  
  
Everybody did as they were told. Rebecca searched out on her own and noticed an MP vehicle turned upside down.  
  
"Captain! Look!" gasped Rebecca signaling for the rest of Bravo Team to come over. Enrico came out with a flash light that illuminated the truck. Edward approached and inspected the vehicle to see two dead bodies inside.  
  
Rebecca gasped again looking over at the dead bodies.  
  
"Captain!" Rebecca exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm? What happened?" asked Enrico rushing over to Rebecca's position around the MP vehicle.  
  
Nobody else seemed to notice the slime that was oozing down the truck. Searching around the wrecked vehicle, Rebecca found a file from an open case. Holding the file, Rebecca started to read the thing out loud to the rest of her team.  
  
"Court order for transportation. Prisoner: Billy Coen, ex-lieutenant, 26 years old. Court martialed and sentenced to death, July 22. Prisoner is to be transferred to the Ragathon Base of execution," Rebecca read out loud.  
  
Immediately, Edward took the memo from Rebecca and read it. "Those poor soldiers. They were good men just doing their jobs and that scum murdered them and escaped!" Anger and hostility started to come out from Edward's voice.  
  
Enrico quickly snatched the memo from Edward. "All right everyone! Let's separate and survey the area. Our friend is brutal and ruthless. Keep your guard up!"  
  
"Right," Richard said.  
  
"Rebecca," Enrico called out.  
  
"Yes, captain?" she asked.  
  
"Since this is your first mission, to veer out too far," Enrico suggested.  
  
"I won't sir," Rebecca said.  
  
"Good luck and be safe," Enrico said to her.  
  
"Thanks," Rebecca replied as she started to search out the area.  
  
Rebecca started walking her own direction. It was very dark in the woods. The Arklay Mountains was a very wooded area.  
  
"Okay... Have to be careful about this," Rebecca said with a deep breath.  
  
This was a dangerous area to be around at night. It was where a lot of those grizzly murders were taking place. Because the recent events that have transpired, STARS have been set out to conduct their own investigation.  
  
"Huh, what's that?" she asked. Rebecca started to look around to see where this noise was coming from. Turning, she saw a train that sat there on the tracks. It looked like the train should've been somewhere else.  
  
Mysterious Train  
  
Cautiously, she approached the train. She found herself inside the train afterwards and started searching down the aisle.  
  
This one event would soon lead her into the world of survival horror...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	95. Bonus Chapter 25 Strider Hien's Quick Mi

Strider Hien's Quick Mission  
  
(Author's Note- If anybody knows if Strider Hien has any other moves of his own that are different of Strider Hiryu's, let me know.)  
  
Infested Umbrella Base, Siberia  
  
4 Days Ago  
  
The Umbrella Base had been abandoned. Something went wrong and there was an outbreak of the virus. It became infested with zombies. Strider Hien was nearby the facility. He noticed something was going on at the base.  
  
"Heh, just like Umbrella," Strider Hien said to himself.  
  
With his glider, Strider Hien landed on top of the building. The place seemed to be quarantined due to the deadly outbreak. Red lights were flashing.  
  
Quickly, Strider Hien jumped off the glider and somersaulted in a corkscrew motion towards the snowy grounds.  
  
"Undead..." he said to himself.  
  
He saw two zombies staggering around outside. Grabbing both of his cyphers, he threw them in a boomerang motion.  
  
"Savage Slash!" Strider Hien yelled. Throwing both cyphers, Hien watched as it did a boomerang action as they decapitated both zombies before flying back towards him. Gently, he landed on his feet and stood there looking at the two zombies.  
  
"Umbrella scientists..."  
  
Strider Hien looked for a way to get inside the building. He was hired by an unknown group to get information on Umbrella's latest research. Hien looked emotionless. There was a job at hand and he wanted to get paid well.  
  
"I guess there's only one way to get in," Strider Hien said to himself. Charging up, Hien stood there and unleashed a beam of plasma at the door.  
  
"Plasma Beam!" Strider Hien yelled.  
  
A beam of plasma shot forth from Strider Hien's palms. The beam blasted a big hole through the wall. Hien had nothing left ever since Strider Hiryu defeated Grandmaster Meio.  
  
Quickly, Hien stealthily entered through the opening he had just made. Nothing was around the room he had just entered. However, the cold winds were coming right inside through the opening. Strider Hien quickly entered the next room.  
  
Inside, Strider Hien came into contact with several more zombies. Throwing both his cyphers, Hien watched as they effortlessly sliced up the zombies. Bits and pieces went all around here and there. Still, he stood there emotionless.  
  
"I have a mission to do," he said to himself.  
  
Holding both hands out, Strider Hien didn't look as he caught both blades from behind. He then entered the next room making his way deeper inside the Umbrella base. As he entered the next room, Strider Hien was greeted by several lickers.  
  
"I must end your lives," Hien said.  
  
It was a storage area for different medicines. Lickers were crawling all around the area. They were headed right towards Strider Hien.  
  
"Try it..." Hien calmly said.  
  
Strider Hien threw his first cypher as the licker that tried to attack from his left. The body was split in half as the blade went back to him like a boomerang. As the blade returned, Hien threw his other cypher that targeted another licker that tried to attack from the ceiling.  
  
"Plasma Beam!" he shouted frying three more lickers with a beam of plasma from his palms. Another licker leaped at the ninja only to be knocked away with a high side thrust kick. Two other lickers stood behind Strider Hien ready to get him from behind.  
  
Quickly, Strider Hien ran forward with the lickers following behind. Getting to the wall, he planted his feet up and ran upwards. A running wall flip was performed as the two lickers jumped and latched onto the walls. Before landing, Hien threw both his cyphers at the lickers.  
  
The blades returned to him upon landing. Two more lickers down. Strider Hien finished off the last licker inside the room with a series of slashes.  
  
"Heh, those things are no challenge..." Hien said.  
  
Strider Hien knew of only one person who could provide such a challenge. That person was known as Strider Hiryu. They were both teammates and rivals. But, he was jealous of Strider Hiryu. To become better, he aligned himself with Grandmaster Meio.  
  
But still, Strider Hiryu managed to defeat Strider Hien and take down Grandmaster Meio. Hien has been using this time to become stronger.  
  
Besides getting paid, Hien would obtain information on Strider's whereabouts. He had recently learned about Strider Hiryu destroying the rest of Rockfort Island. Doing so, Strider Hiryu has been marked for death by Alexia Ashford.  
  
Yes, she was still alive. It was unknown on how Alexia Ashford was brought back to life. None of that mattered to Strider Hien. His main goal was to fight and defeat Strider Hiryu.  
  
Entering the next room, Strider Hien noticed an elevator there. But, there were a few bandersnatches. They were moving around and then took notice of Hien who stood there. As the monsters approached, Strider Hien threw both his cyphers at them. Passing by, the sliced through the torso area and then sliced through the neck area upon returning.  
  
"Plasma Beam!"  
  
Strider Hien shot out another beam of plasma from his palms that burn through the other bandersnatch. A hole was burned right clean through the chest area. He could see through the other side. The bandersnatch fell to the floor dead.  
  
Quickly, Strider Hien entered the elevator. There was no use for stealth due to zombies and other monsters lurking around.  
  
He would have to exterminate as many monsters as possible. Strider Hien didn't want to risk any of them being set out on neighboring villages. Arriving to the top floor, the doors opened revealing a long but large hallway. It was infested with zombies.  
  
"Poor bastards were trying to escape," he said.  
  
Without hesitating, Strider Hien dashed forward and threw his cyphers at the zombies. The cyphers whizzed through the crowd of zombies as Strider Hien whipped out a third blade and started to furiously slash any other remaining zombies.  
  
A few zombies here a few zombies there. The rival of Strider Hiryu was making very short work of the zombies that stood in his way. Putting his blade back, Strider Hien rolled forward and grabbed both cyphers again upon returning.  
  
It was a normal hallway. Kind of the same as in a business wing. Strider Hien continued making haste as he went through the double doors. Bursting through, Strider Hien stood there as a bunch of dead bodies laid there. However, something was very different about these things.  
  
"They're all red colored..." Strider Hien said to himself.  
  
Quickly, Strider Hien slowly traversed towards the desk in the main officer. He covered his nose to avoid smelling the foul stench of those corpses laying around. Immediately, Strider Hien jumped up and clung himself up on the ceiling and made his way towards the main desk.  
  
There was a dead person sitting there with his head propped on the desk. Blood was coming from a bullet wound to the head. Seemed that the man fancied killing himself rather than be one of the undead. He then landed on his feet and gently kicked the dead body aside.  
  
"Heh, you killed yourself rather than dying a slow and painful death," Hien said to the dead body.  
  
Strider Hien stood there and looked up information on Umbrella's activities. Searching around, he found several documents that contained vital data. Placing the folders inside, Strider Hien took a few blank CDs from the disc tray and burned himself a copy of the whole harddrive. It took awhile. Strider Hien stood there patiently until all data was copied.  
  
Placing the CDs safely in a protective pouch, Strider Hien made his escape. However, it would be more difficult. At that moment, the zombies quickly rose up in seconds. The sight of that started Strider Hien and caused him to jump back in fright.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled.  
  
The zombies displayed such speed upon rising from the floor. These weren't any normal zombies. Strider Hien then remembered reading something about crimson heads. He was then surprised to be standing in front of about thirty of them.  
  
"Sweet Lord..." he added.  
  
Without hesitating, the zombies charged at him with unhuman-like speed. Instead of biting, they slashed at Strider Hien with their newly grown talons. The talons were infected with the T-Virus. Strider Hien had to be very careful.  
  
"I won't go down that easily," Hien said to the zombies.  
  
Strider Hien threw both his cyphers at the horde of zombies that charged towards him. At that moment, Hien jumped back and performed a back flip just in time as two crimson heads tried to take a swipe at his chest.  
  
"Plasma Beam!" he shouted as he shot a beam of plasma from both palms. The beam took out about four zombies.  
  
Grabbing the first cypher that arrived, Strider Hien jumped up and executed a bicycle kick to the second cypher sending it back at the zombies.  
  
"Ame No Murakumo!" Hien shouted as he dashed forward pulling off a fierce like slash hacking three zombies in half.  
  
Somersaulting up in the air, Hien caught the other cypher and dashed doward like a bullet pulling off his Excalibur attack taking down two more zombies. Strider Hien threw both cyphers again seconds before landing on his feet.  
  
One cypher scraped against the right making in incision through the wall. The other cypher scraped against the left shattering all the windows. Cold windy air started to come through with such force blowing Hien and the other crimson head zombies around.  
  
The two cyphers returned as they took out more zombies in the process. Strider Hien caught them and charged forward slashing with both blades. There was no way he would let a bunch of mindless zombies get the best of him.  
  
"Plamsa Beam!" he shouted.  
  
Hien shot another beam of plasma that burned through the other zombies. Quickly, he clinged to the wall and threw both his cyphers at the remnants of the crimson heads.  
  
"That does it..." Hien said.  
  
That was really fast, he thought to himself. This was surprisingly easy to say the most. He could hear the sounds of the self-destruct system. They must've been activated some how.  
  
"Self-destruct?" Hien asked.  
  
Quickly, Strider Hien jumped off the windows and did a wall cling and climbed upwards. The glider was a bit further down. Using his ninja speed and ability, Strider Hien performed corkscrew somersaults from platform to platform.  
  
He was almost at the glider. Quickly, the roof bursted open before Strider Hien. The ninja was taken back at the sight. Stepping back, Strider Hien stood there to see a Tyrant standing there. It looked very pissed off and ready to kill.  
  
"What is that thing?" Strider Hien asked.  
  
The Tyrant was about 9' tall. It looked extremely intimidating. Strider Hien stood there unintimidated and ready to fight.  
  
"Doesn't matter what you are... You'll not get in my way," Strider Hien spat at the beast.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, the Tyrant charged at Strider Hien. It took a swipe at Hien who quickly jumped back into a moonsault.  
  
"Gram," Strider Hien said as he slashed forward with one of his cyphers and made a wide horizontal slash that gashed across the chest of the Tyrant. The thing roared and backed away some. As the beast backed away, Strider Hien threw both his cyphers at the thing.  
  
Quickly, the Tyrant smacked one of them away as it flew back at Hien. However, the second cypher passed by and sliced off the left arm of the thing. It roared with pain and anger.  
  
Catching the cypher, Strider Hien charged forward waiting for the other cypher to return. As he grabbed the second cypher, Strider Hien was ready to finish off the thing.  
  
"Savage Slash!" yelled Hien. Throwing both of his cyphers, the blades immediately locked on and started to attack the Tyrant.  
  
Immediately, Hien teleported to the other side of Tyrant and grabbed both cyphers. Slashing with both blades, Strider Hien slashed the back area of the monster. The thing roared in more pain as it attempted to spin around and slash Hien in the process.  
  
"You're no match... No match at all," Strider Hien calmly said.  
  
The pissed off Tyrant ran at Strider Hien for his blood. There, the Strider ninja had to finish the thing off and escape. That facility was going to blow up soon.  
  
"Behold, Ragnarok!" exclaimed Strider Hien. Running at the thing, Strider Hien connected and lauched the Tyrant up into the air. Immediately, four versions of himself appeared and started bombaring the Tyrant with a bunch of Excaliburs.  
  
The Tyrant laid there dead. Strider Hien slowly approached the monster and took a good look. He was shocked to see what type of stuff Umbrella was cooking up. But, he couldn't say he was better than such people.  
  
"I can't say I'm better... Otherwise, I'd be a hypocrite," Strider Hien said before walking off to the glider. It was time to escape.  
  
"Mission complete..." he added.  
  
Strider Hien kept his emotionless face throughout the whole mission. This mission was pretty easy than expected. With nothing more getting into his way, Strider Hien got the glider and took off. It was good to quickly get away from this dreaded facility. This was natural for A-class Striders such as himself to get this mission completely quickly, effortlessly, and efficiently.  
  
Immediately, the facility that was now behind Strider Hien blew up. It looked like a giant bondfire. Hien didn't care. All that mattered that Strider Hien finished the mission and that he would get paid handsomely for it.  
  
The winds propelled Strider Hien away from the destroyed base. Soon, he would meet up with the people that hired him in the first place.  
  
But Strider Hien's main concern was having his third rematch with Strider Hiryu. He was defeated by Strider Hiryu twice.  
  
"Not a third time..." he said.  
  
The winds sent the glider into the silent night. Just the way as a Strider should make ones retreat after a mission.  
  
"I feel that this will not be the end of this," he added.  
  
Strider Hien had this gut feeling in his stomach that he will be hearing more about the dreaded Umbrella Corporation again. This had plenty of concerns for him. Not even Grandmaster Meio was that insane to be unleashing horrendous monstrosities on the world.  
  
"They're more insane than Meio..."  
  
They would send people to investigate the destroyed remains of the facility. But, Umbrella has no knowledge on the organization known as the Striders.  
  
"We will meet again, Hiryu..."  
  
Strider Hien didn't know where Strider Hiryu was. But, he vowed that he would find the man. The glider took him all the way to Hong Kong. From there, Hien would start searching for the answers to his questions.  
  
"You will not win again..." he said coldly. 


	96. Second Exhibitions

Second Exhibitions  
  
Hanzo Hattori vs. Zantetsu  
  
Musashi vs. Jubei Yagyu  
  
Caffeine Nicotine vs. Lee Rekka  
  
Millennium Tournament Arena  
  
Hanzo Hattori vs. Zantetsu  
  
It was time for the exhibition matches. The next set of matches were going to happen within the next few minutes. These matches were non-competitive. They would be a display of excellent uses of martial arts weaponry.  
  
The first match was about to start. Both fighters entered the ring. They had some sort of mysterious aura surrounding them. One was Hanzo Hattori, a person who was the leader of the Iga ninjas. The other was a middle-aged but seasoned ninja named Zantetsu.  
  
Zantetsu stood there wearing a green ninja gi top and white pants. There was a black thing over his head but with the face being revealed. He also wore a straw hat worn by monks with four squares in the middle making a diamond shape. And around his neck was a black cape. His weapon of choice were a pair of long ninja daggars.  
  
His goal was to show the Japanese authorities on how strong the way of the ninja was. Modern day Japan has forgotten about it. Being from the past, Zantetsu would remind them.  
  
Hanzo stood several feet across from Zantetsu. He stood there wearing a black ninja gi. His outfit consisted of black pants with gold colored shin guards tied around, a fish-net shirt underneath, a sleeveless gi top, thick shoulder pads, gold wrist guards, ninja mask with a gold band around his forehead, and a red scarf. His weapon of choice was a katana known as a ninjato.  
  
Both fighters marched out onto the fighting platform. Calmly, they faced each other and got ready to fight. Hanzo was armed with a ninja katana. Zantetsu was armed with two ninja swords. They were ready to take each other on.  
  
"Hanzo Hattori... I've heard so much about you," Zantetsu said out of respect.  
  
"As have I heard about you too, Zantetsu," Hanzo replied.  
  
They showed their deepest profound respect for one another. As that moment, the two ninjas charged at each other.  
  
"Wow..." said Jill Valentine. She was deeply intrigued by both ninjas that immediately rushed at each other.  
  
As they got close, both Hanzo and Zantetsu traded blows. However, they blocked and deflected each other's attacks. Hanzo executed a horizontal style slash to the chest while Zantetsu blocked with one blade and proceeded to attack the arm with the other blade.  
  
After attack, Hanzo brought the blade to the arm blocking Zantetsu's attack. The two men continued to trade and block blows with each other. Hanzo backflipped immediately as Zantetsu tried to swipe at him with both blades.  
  
"Ryuei Jin!" Zantetsu went charging forward. Swinging one of his blades upward, Zantetsu created an arc of energy that headed right towards Hanzo. A trail of dust was generated as it followed behind the the Ryuei Jin.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen-Ryu!" Hanzo shouted in retaliation. As he ran forward, Hanzo punched the ground in front of him as it sent a bouncing wave of flame headed right towards the Ryuei Jin attack.  
  
"Interesting..." Zantetsu said.  
  
Both quickly jumped out of the way as both projectiles collided with one another and formed another ball of energy that soon exploded. The force of the blast pushed both ninjas back.  
  
"Kage Houshi!" yelled Zantetsu as he became a shadow and teleported forward to avoid getting forced back from the blast.  
  
"Ninpo Shizune!" yelled Hanzo as he faded out and then reappeared.  
  
The two ninjas dashed and bounced around with such speed trying to deliver such hits to each other. It was unbelievable. Hanzo jumped up in the air and attempted to hit Zantetsu with a downward vertical slash. Holding both blades up to make an X, Zantetsu blocked Hanzo's attack.  
  
In retaliation, Zantetsu kicked forward and connected with Hanzo's gut area forcing him back. The two ninjas continued fighting it out as Hanzo rolled forward and attempted to slash at Zantetsu once again.  
  
However, Zantetsu quickly jumped away to avoid Hanzo's fast attack. Both men showed no emotion in their eyes. They were the perfect silent killers. Their eyes narrowed in on each other. It was professional assassin versus professional assassin.  
  
Hanzo threw three spinning high kicks at Zantetsu who ducked under. Zantetsu quickly countered with a footsweep that Hanzo effortlessly jumped over and performed a backflip. The backflip simply turned into a backflip kick that connected with Zantetsu's chin area.  
  
"Umph," Zantetsu went stumbling back a few steps.  
  
The two ninjas continued their exhibition match. Both Hanzo and Zantetsu had tricks up their sleeves. It was time to show what tricks they had.  
  
Everybody watching looked in awe as both ninjas lunged at each other. Another sound of blades clashing with each other could be heard. Sparks started to shoot out as their blades hit against one another. Hanzo threw a spinning back slash to the chest of Zantetsu. Quickly, Zantetsu ducked and tried a rising upward slash with both blades.  
  
Quickly, Hanzo bent back to avoid the blades. They were a few inches away from the chest area. It was a close call. Taking his chance, Hanzo spun around and hit Zantetsu with a spinning back thrust kick to the upper chest area.  
  
Zantetsu stumbled back and smacked Hanzo across the face with a powerful spinning hook kick. Hanzo fell back and rolled to his feet.  
  
The crowd went wild at this excellent display of swordsmanship. Both Hanzo and Zantetsu took to the air once again.  
  
"Reppu Shuriken!" yelled Hanzo.  
  
"Murkuro Nui!" yelled Zantetsu.  
  
As they both shouted, Hanzo threw a shuriken while Zantetsu threw three knives. The shuriken connected with one of the knives as they cancelled out. But one of the knives passed by cutting Hanzo's leg some. Hanzo could feel the stinging sensation of that knife.  
  
"Ugggghhh..." Hanzo said as he landed on the mat.  
  
"I got lucky..." Zantetsu said.  
  
"Indeed you have," Hanzo replied.  
  
Zantetsu went at Hanzo again attacking with a barrage of sword attacks. Hanzo backflipped a few times to create distance from Zantetsu that was slowly running out. With a burst of energy, Hanzo attacked Zantetsu with a barrage of attacks from his sword.  
  
"Ninpo Kage Bunshin!" Hanzo yelled as he twirled around in a circle and disappeared. Two images of him materialized on opposite ends of Zantetsu.  
  
"Interesting technique," Zantetsu complimented.  
  
Zantetsu had to pick one image that he would have to attack. He picked the one on his left and attacked with another one of his moves.  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Close," Hanzo said as the wave of energy took out the false image. Dashing forward, Hanzo slashed Zantetsu's left arm.  
  
"Ugghhhh, damn... Should've seen that one coming."  
  
"Don't worry, fight's not over yet..." Hanzo replied back.  
  
"You're right..." Zantetsu said back.  
  
"Let's carry on," Hanzo added.  
  
"Kikou-Hou!" Zantetsu yelled as he thrusted his hand forward. Sending a blast of energy from the hand, he connected with Hanzo's chest. Hanzo flew back a few feet before he backflipped upon landing and got to his feet.  
  
"Smart move..." Hanzo said.  
  
"I have more... Minamo Gakure..." he calmly said. Wrapping himself in his cape, Zantetsu turned himself invisible.  
  
"Hmmm..." Hanzo said to himself. Closing his eyes, he had to filter all other sounds. Keeping his mind in a serene place, Hanzo moved his blade to the right blocking Zantetsu's first attack. Spinning around in a 180 degree angle, Hanzo brought his blade up to block one attack and down to block the other.  
  
"Whoa... That's amazing," said Leon.  
  
The group was amazed at the two ninjas. Jill felt that these two would be an excellent help in their cause. She would have to try and talk to them at any given chance.  
  
Hanzo continued moving his blade around effortlessly blocking Zantetsu's attacks. Afterwards, Zantetsu revealed himself to the crowd. The majority of the crowd gasped at Zantetsu's invisibility trick. They were really getting their money's worth.  
  
"Ninpo Utsusemi Tenbu!" Hanzo yelled as he disappeared. He then reappeared up above as he spun downwards from above attempting to slash Zantetsu.  
  
"Heh, impressive..." Zantetsu said as he jumped back.  
  
"Ninpo Utsusemi Chizan!" Hanzo yelled as he disappeared from plain sight. He then popped up from the ground and attempted to slash at Zantetsu's feet.  
  
"Damn!" Zantetsu yelled as he jumped back into a backflip. If Hanzo got him in the feet, the match would be over.  
  
"You're fast..." Hanzo said.  
  
"You're fast, too..." Zantetsu replied.  
  
"Indeed..." Hanzo added.  
  
"Ryuei Jin!" Zantetsu yelled as he shot forth another arc of energy. This time, it connected with Hanzo's chest.  
  
"Uggggghhhh..." Hanzo went.  
  
"My turn... Tenma Otoshi!" Zantetsu yelled as he wrapped Hanzo around his cape. The two of them vanished in thin air only to reappear up in the air. Quickly, Zantetsu slammed his opponent hard on the mat. Still holding Hanzo, Zantetsu executed a Judo-style move tossing him aside.  
  
"Ugggggghhhhhh..." Hanzo grunted. He was down on the ground and trying to recover from being slammed hard on the mat.  
  
"Give up?" Zantetsu asked as he approached.  
  
"Never... Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!!!" shouted Hanzo as he punched the ground in front of him. He sent a bouncing wave of fire at Zantetsu.  
  
"Uggggggghhhhhhhh!" Zantetsu went being engulfed by those flames.  
  
"Here's my version... Mozu Otoshi!" Hanzo yelled as he reached up and grabbed Zantetsu. Grabbing his opponent, they both spun upwards.  
  
Carrying Zantetsu upwards into the air, Hanzo released him. Zantetsu fell down and hit the hard mat. He was feeling the same as Hanzo did earlier.  
  
As Hanzo was about to land to his feet, Zantetsu quickly sprung to his feet. He had another trick to use on Hanzo.  
  
"Oboro Giri!" yelled Zantetsu as he flipped forward into the air. Kicking forward, he generated a crescent of energy that connected with Hanzo.  
  
"Omph!" Hanzo went as he fell to the ground.  
  
Swiftly, Hanzo rolled forward and lunged at Zantetsu. He executed a lunging sword thrust which Zantetsu deflected. As the blade deflected to the left, Hanzo spun around and attempted to do a spinning backslash.  
  
Zantetsu quickly blocked the slash attack. Retracting the blade, Hanzo spun in a 180 degree motion and attempted to do a reverse sword strike like he was going to stab someone that would attack from behind. His opponent quickly jumped back from the attack.  
  
Hanzo spun around in another 180 degree motion and struck downwards. Zantetsu brought one blade up to block the attack. Bringing the other blade up, he deflected the attack and made Hanzo's sword bounce back.  
  
As it bounced back, Hanzo stumbled back now unguarded. Zantetsu would take this opportunity to capitalize on Hanzo's current vulnerability.  
  
"Kage Houshi!" Zantetsu yelled. He dissappeared into his shadow and moved forward. There was more to that trick.  
  
"What?" Hanzo asked as Zantetsu rose upwards.  
  
"Tachi Koppa!" Zantetsu yelled as he slashed upwards in a long-ranged arc. He slashed upwards on Hanzo's chest. Still, it wasn't fatal. But it sure as hell would hurt.  
  
"Ugggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Hanzo as he felt the vertical gash. Blood was spewing out. Luckily, it wasn't fatal. This had the crowd gasping in shock.  
  
"Reppu Shuriken!" Hanzo yelled out of desperation and retaliation. Taking to the air, Hanzo threw four shurikens. Two of them connected with Zantetsu.  
  
"Ack!" Zantetsu went. Hanzo landed on his feet and fell to one knee. As his opponent was recovering from the slash that was delivered, Zantetsu used this time to carefully remove the shurikens from his body. It was painful. Zantetsu cringed at the pain.  
  
"Oh my God..." Cindy Lennox said looking through the window.  
  
"Those guys are serious badasses..." Carlos added.  
  
"Uggggghhhhhhh, a well fought battle, don't you say?" Zantetsu asked.  
  
"Indeed..." Hanzo said out of respect.  
  
The two men nodded out of knowing. They charged at each other with what energy was left. Both Hanzo and Zantetsu continued attacking each other. Zantetsu thrusted forward as Hanzo had another trick up his sleeve.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Mijin Gakuen!" Hanzo yelled as he reached out and grabbed Zantetsu. He spun upwards carrying Zantetsu up as well. With devastating force, Hanzo slammed Zantetsu hard on the mat. Zantetsu slowly got up and saw Hanzo running at him.  
  
Zantetsu continued to run around the mat as Hanzo made haste in pursuit. They were side by side like they were running and attacking in one of those samurai flicks. Hanzo swung his sword at Zantetsu at many directions.  
  
Swiftly, Zantetsu blocked with both of his blades. As Hanzo slashed to his left, Zantetsu jumped up, to avoid the blade from slicing his back. As he landed gently on his feet, Zantetsu looked at Hanzo who charged at him.  
  
Hanzo continued attacking with his barrage of sword attacks. Zantetsu backed away managing to block every single one of them.  
  
Zantetsu rushed at Hanzo and delivered his own barrage of attacks. Hanzo effortlessly blocked all incoming strikes aimed at him. Both were wounded and losing blood.  
  
The two ninjas continued attacking each other. At this moment, Zantetsu jumped off the ground and lunged at his opponent.  
  
"Tenma Kyaku!" Zantetsu yelled.  
  
He came down with a diving kick that connected with Hanzo. Zantetsu spun to the ground as he repeatedly kicked at his opponent. Flipping upward into the air, Zantetsu knocked Hanzo down to the mat.  
  
Zantetsu lunged at Hanzo as he sat up. Quickly, the Iga ninja rolled out of the way as Zantetsu was about to nail him with another technique.  
  
"Oboro Giri!" Zantetsu went.  
  
He flipped forward into the air and created a crescent of energy that scraped across the mat leaving a quic trail of dust behind.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!" Hanzo shouted sending the wave of fire at Zantetsu who quickly rolled out of the way.  
  
"Almost got me there," Zantetsu said.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
Both projectiles connected with one another. They formed a larger ball of energy that exploded forcing both of them back a few feet. The two ninjas charged at each other again and attacked each other with more sword attacks.  
  
They bounced from one area to another. This was a pretty intensive exhibition match between two highly skilled ninja assassins. Hanzo lunged at Zantetsu ready to pull off another attack.  
  
"Reppu Shuriken!"  
  
Hanzo took out a ninja shuriken and threw it down at Zantetsu. Quickly, Zantetsu jumped up and moonsaulted away.  
  
"Mukuro Nui!"  
  
Zantetsu took out three knives and threw them downward in response to Hanzo throwing that shuriken at him. Both attacks bounced off each other. Seconds later, the two ninjas softly landed on their feet again. The two ninjas continued fighting this match until there would be one man standing.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
It was like another shootout. Both ninjas would be attacking while evading and countering attacks at the same time. This time it was with ninjas. The match was similar to that of Charlie Nash and John Crawley earlier today.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
Both Zantetsu and Hanzo jumped up in the air and somersaulted towards each other. They weren't done fighting yet.  
  
"Reppu Shuriken!"  
  
"Mukuro Nui!"  
  
Both threw blades at each other that cancelled out. As they passed by in mid air, the two men clashed blades before landing on opposite sides. The two ninjas faced each other like in a traditional wild west standoff.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
Once again, the two ninjas lunged up in the air and somersaulted towards each other. They would try to win with whatever means possible.  
  
"Reppu Shuriken!"  
  
"Mukuro Nui!"  
  
Hanzo threw out his large shuriken at Zantetsu. While in return, Zantetsu reached inside and took out three more knives. Both attacks connected with each other. As they passed by, the two ninjas crossed blades again.  
  
They had their backs turned towards each other. Now this was like one of those traditional gun fights in old Europe. Quickly, both ninjas turned around in a fast and swift 180 degree angle and faced each other. Their was fiery fierceness in their eyes.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
The two energy projectiles collided into each other. A bigger ball was formed. Quickly, the two ninjas jumped out of the way. While jumping for cover, they managed to get good sight of each other. It was another opportune moment to attack.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
Same process was repeated as both ninjas evaded each other again. The two of them continued to fight it out. Neither of them would give up.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
As both their blast of energy connected, the two ninjas faced each other. Without hesitating, they did very high ninja jumps at each other followed by a somersault.  
  
"Reppu Shuriken!"  
  
"Mukuro Nui!"  
  
Another crossing of the blades could be heard as they somersaulted past each other. Once again, the two ninjas landed on their feet. They turned to face each other once again.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
The two ninjas lunged at each other without a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Reppu Shuriken!"  
  
"Mukuro Nui!"  
  
They crossed blades again as they passed by. Landing on their feet, they turned around and lunged at each other once again.  
  
"Reppu Shuriken!"  
  
"Mukuro Nui!"  
  
They continued the same process again and again.  
  
"Reppu Shuriken!"  
  
"Mukuro Nui!"  
  
"Reppu Shuriken!"  
  
"Mukuro Nui!"  
  
"Reppu Shuriken!"  
  
"Mukuro Nui!"  
  
This was getting pretty redundant for both ninjas. Quickly, they charged at each other at full speed. It was like playing a game of chicken. They should give it all they had.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
A really big ball of energy was formed. Quickly, the two ninjas executed their ninja teleport moves as the ball exploded. The force created a huge gust of wind.  
  
"Whoa..." Chris Redfield said feeling the area around him shake.  
  
"This is really intense," said Jill Valentine.  
  
There was a brief rumbling sensation going on in the arena. Quickly, both ninjas reappeared and crossed blades with each other. As that moment, both ninjas rushed to the right. They continued fighting it out as both Hanzo and Zantetsu attacked and blocked each other.  
  
The two of them were just at it. From one direction to another, the two ninjas continued to display their display of lethal fighting techniques.  
  
Jumping from the mat, the two ninjas took to the air as they spun around in circles. Both ninjas traded and deflected attacks while in the air. Luckily, helicopters with cameras were flying around. The spectators gasped at this display of combat.  
  
Both Zantetsu and Hanzo performed an axial jump to distance themselves from each other by a couple of feet. The two of them would have another shoot out again. But this time, it would be running the same direction while facing each other. A combination of a cowboy shootout and a samurai showdown.  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!"  
  
"Ryuei Jin!"  
  
The two ninjas got close to each other gain. Their blades were crossed again as they made all sorts of noises. The projectiles left a trail of energy balls that exploded one by one like a domino effect. Both ninjas continued to fight this battle out to the end.  
  
"Let's finish this..." Zantetsu said.  
  
"Let's..." Hanzo replied.  
  
Though the two men were strong and fast, they were weaked by the cuts they inflicted on each other. This would decide on who wins the match. The two ninjas gathered up their energy for a final attack. It would decide on the victor of this match.  
  
"DANKOUJIN!" shouted Zantetsu.  
  
With all his energy and strength, Zantetsu swung both his blades upward. A huge wave of energy was created as it connected with Hanzo. Hanzo was about to go down. But he had to get his two cents in before hitting the mat.  
  
"Uggggghhhhhhh... My turn... FUJITE MIJIN GAKURE!"  
  
Hanzo punched the ground with all his energy and strength. Huge gouts of flame rose up and surrounded him. It also engulfed Zantetsu. Afterwards, both warriors laid on the mat unconscious. The referee quickly ran to check them out.  
  
"Quick, medical help!" shouted the referee.  
  
The match was over. Spectators were giving both Zantetsu and Hanzo a standing ovation on a job well done. It was one of the most impressive matches ever.  
  
"That was amazing..." Claire Redfield said.  
  
Both ninjas were carried out and taken back to the hotel room. Umbrella agents were standing by as they gathered test data on both Hanzo and Zantetsu. The first exhibition match for the day was over. Another one would start up soon.  
  
It was a spectacular display of events going on between Hanzo Hattori and Zantetsu. Both ninjas were unconscious and carried off to get medical attention.  
  
"Whoa..." said Carlos.  
  
"I think the next match is going to start," said Barry.  
  
Musashi vs. Jubei Yagyu  
  
The first man to walk up was dressed in jade colored gi pants and a vest made of furs with the sleeves torn off. He was very big and muscular. His name was Akatsuki Musashi. There was a dark and evil aura surrounding the man.  
  
He didn't look human. His skin was a pale bluish-gray color. The eyes were pale white as they glowed red at times. Glowed blood red. His spiky hair was tied back in a ponytail. Musashi looked very evil and terrifying. The spectators remained silent as Musashi stepped up onto the mat. His weapon of choice were a pair of katanas with the blade a metallic red color.  
  
"Whoa... I'm getting bad vibes..." Carlos said.  
  
"Shut up..." Claire said.  
  
"I wonder how many people he's killed," Chris Redfield said.  
  
The next up was Jubei Yagyu. He was shorter and older than Musashi. Jubei had on a complete samurai uniform with samurai coat. His hair was tied back into a short samurai ponytail. An eye patch covered his left eye. Tossing the coat aside, Jubei stepped onto the mat.  
  
Jubei was a very seasoned veteran. He possessed lots of combat skill, ability, knowledge, and wisdom collected through the years. Now, he's found himself in the 21st century fighting in a tournament for unknown reasons.  
  
"I wonder why I was brought here..." Jubei said to himself.  
  
His weapon of choice was also a pair of samurai katanas. He saw the massive man known as Musashi standing there waiting.  
  
"I sense a grave evil aura round him..." he added. Jubei would have to fight this battle defensively if he wanted to last against Musashi.  
  
"Hmm... I shall enjoy ripping you limb from limb..." Musashi growled.  
  
Jubei remained silent as he stepped up to the mat. The two men faced each other as the referee stepped up on the mat as well. It was time.  
  
The second match has started with Musashi not wasting a moment's notice. As soon as it was time, Musashi charged right at Jubei with both swords. He didn't hesitate in wanting to slice his opponent up in cold cuts.  
  
"He's fast..." Jubei said to himself.  
  
Quickly, Jubei jumped back as Musashi slashed to the right with both swords. Spinning around, Musashi attempted to slash with the first blade and the second blade in a circular motion. He continued to charge at Jubei and brought both blades downward for a powerful slash. Jubei was backing away as fast as he could.  
  
Musashi made an X slash afterwards. He then slashed at Jubei with one sword and then the other. Jubei did his best to quickly block Musashi's fast and powerful attacks. It was like Musashi was possessed by a demon.  
  
Jubei continued to block as many of Musashi's attacks to the best of his ability. But Musashi was very fast and powerful.  
  
"Look at the guy..." Leon said pointing to the window.  
  
"I wonder what he eats for breakfast," said Ark Thompson.  
  
"It sure as hell ain't Wheaties..." added Bruce McGivern.  
  
"Kanketsu San," Musashi went as he stabbed one of his blades to the ground. A huge blast of energy bursted out from the point of where the blade stabbed through.  
  
"Amazing..." Jubei said with a startled tone in his voice.  
  
The demonic looking Akatsuki Musashi charged forward. Swiping his blades repeatedly, Musashi tried to slice up his opponent. Jubei blocked each attack to the best of his ability.  
  
"Obiyakashi!" Musashi went sliding forward. He did a short series of four slashes with both of his swords. One of them got Jubei's arm.  
  
"Ugggghhh..." Jubei went. He winced feeling Musashi's blade put a gash on his left arm. It was incredibly painful.  
  
"Heheheheheh... First blood," Musashi said aiming his blade at Jubei.  
  
"Kattou Suigetsu Tou!" Jubei shouted in response. Slashing the ground, Jubei created a wave of energy that shot at Musashi. It travelled on the ground.  
  
Quickly, Musashi jumped out of the way and rolled to his left. Jubei backed away and got into his guarding position once again.  
  
"You speak too soon," Jubei said.  
  
"I'll speak soon enough," Musashi said as he charged at Jubei again. He continued dishing out his fast and powerful sword strikes at Jubei.  
  
"My turn..." Jubei added. He charged forward at Musashi who retreated. The one-eyed samurai warrior dished out his own attacks as he pursued Musashi at the same time. Musashi quickly evaded and blocked Jubei's attacks.  
  
Jubei charged at Musashi trying to stab him repeatedly with both blades. Quickly, Musashi backed away and smacked the attacks away with his blades.  
  
"Juju Gamae!" Musashi shouted as he held both swords above his head. He slashed downward and made a large X in midair. Jubei got caught up in that X slash. Blood was spewing out from Jubei.  
  
"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Jubei. The spectators gasped at what Musashi had just done to Jubei. However, Jubei wasn't down for the count yet.  
  
"That's second blood..." Musashi said to Jubei.  
  
"Damn you..." Jubei spat out. He was starting to weaking from the loss of blood. But, he go down without a fight.  
  
Jubei charged at Musashi and threw another barrage of attacks. Both men clashed with each other. Sparks were flying as one blade hit the other. Loud clanking sounds could be heard as well. The spectators remained silent for this event.  
  
"That Musashi is pretty terrifying..." said Cindy Lennox.  
  
"He is..." Jill said.  
  
Wesker still hid out in the arena. He was watching the match carefully. Akatsuki Musashi would make an excellent addition to his Fallen Stars group. The more fighters he could recruit, the sooner the HCF could make an attack on Umbrella's most guarded facilities.  
  
"Musashi has my full attention..." Wesker said to himself.  
  
He has already recruited several skilled ruthless warriors for his group. Musashi would make an excellent addition to the team.  
  
There was Setsuna; there was Robber Soul; there was Earthquake; there was Shiranui Gen-An; there was Zato-1/Eddie; there was Mukuro, and there was Deku. He would seek out Musashi to help do HCF's bidding. This was something HCF overlooked, they should've went out and recruited highly skilled warriors as well.  
  
"Musashi's sheer brutality and ruthlessness go well with my plans," Wesker said to himself.  
  
"Hassou Happa!" Jubei yelled as he struck at Musashi rapidly with both blades. He did manage to poke Musashi a few times.  
  
"Errrgggh..." growled Musashi. He backed away after feeling the pointed ends of Jubei's blades poking through. That really pissed off Musashi.  
  
"That's it... Obiyakashi!" Musashi yelled as he slid forward and slashed Jubei four times. Each slash connected with Jubei.  
  
"Ugggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhh..." Jubei went. He was suffering from Musashi's ruthless attacks. Still, the man wouldn't give up. There are rules against killing. Musashi would make Jubei suffer. It was more enjoyable than killing Jubei.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy watching you writhe and suffer..." Musashi said.  
  
"Ugggggghhhhh..." growled Jubei who charged at Musashi. He tried to bring both blades down at Musashi's chest. Simply, Musashi got behind Jubei and slashed the back area.  
  
"Gaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jubei screamed.  
  
"Oh my God..." Jill Valentine said looking through the window.  
  
Jubei struggled to stay on both feet. He was losing more blood. He was starting to lose consciousness. But still, he wouldn't give up.  
  
"Suffer more!" Musashi yelled.  
  
"Juji Gamae!" he added making an X in midair with both blades.  
  
"Nikkaku Ratou!" Jubei yelled as he rushed forward. He avoided the X. Ramming Musashi in the chest, Jubei rose up in the striking with his katana. A vertical slash could be seen on Musashi's chest as blood spewed out.  
  
"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Musashi shouted.  
  
"Huff...huff...huff..." Jubei panted. He was trying to conserve his strength. This would be quite a long battle. And Jubei would have to last as much as he could.  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch!!!!" Musashi spat out trying to recover from the gash on his chest recently delivered by none other than Jubei.  
  
"Makura Niren!" he yelled. He impaled both blades into Jubei. Musashi avoided the organs inside Jubei. Jubei couldn't do anything. With force, he slammed Jubei onto the mat really hard twice. Afterwards, he yanked Jubei off his swords.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhhhhh..." Jubei went. He laid on the ground weakened and in pain. The man was coughing out blood as well. Gasps could be heard from the spectators.  
  
"Pathetic... I was expecting a challenge..." Musashi said.  
  
Approaching Jubei, Musashi kicked him around the mat like a soccer ball. This was too much for Jubei. Spectators watched the match. But they held Musashi in much contempt.  
  
"My God..." said one spectator.  
  
"What a disgusting human being..." said another.  
  
"He makes me sick," said one woman.  
  
"Damn..." Carlos said.  
  
"What a bastard," Claire said. Her eyes narrowed on the sight of Musashi. She had a lot of dislike towards the demonic looking warrior. This was very bad sportsmanship. It was very unsportsmanlike.  
  
As Jubei laid on the mat, he waited as Musashi got close enough. This was good for him. He would recover his energy slowly. When Musashi gets close enough, Jubei could make a move.  
  
"Pathetic... Just pathetic..." Musashi spat out.  
  
"Heh..." Jubei weakly replied as Musashi got close enough. Moving his blades, he slashed at Musashi's legs.  
  
"Aggggghhhhhhhh... You bastard..." Musashi spat out as he backed away. This would really slow down Musashi's speed.  
  
"Whoa..." Chris Redfield said.  
  
That was a smart move on Jubei's part, Jill thought to herself. It was very intense just watching a match like this. Musashi was very terrifying. Secretly and silently, Jill prayed for Jubei's well being. Hopefully, Jill's prayers would go answered.  
  
"Hassou Happa!" Jubei shouted as he managed to connect with Musashi.  
  
"You bastard... I'll make you pay," Musashi said.  
  
"Yagyu Shingan Tou..." Jubei said as he held out his short sword in an upper guard position. He was casual and calm about it. This would have to be played defensively from now on for the rest of this match between him and Musashi.  
  
Musashi scowled at Jubei and lunged at him. He slashed downwards trying to get at Jubei's shoulders. But Jubei calmly blocked the attack. Catching it, Jubei delivered a geyser upward stroke that connected with Musashi's chest.  
  
"Tenra!" Jubei went.  
  
"Gah, it stings!" Musashi shouted. Jubei had marked his chest once again. This was really starting to piss off Musashi.  
  
"Kattou Suigetsu Tou!" Jubei shouted as Musashi was tending to his wounds. The wave of energy connected with Musashi's legs causing him to fall forward and hit the mat.  
  
"Ugggghhhhh..." Musashi went.  
  
"Yagyu Shingan Tou..." Jubei went holding his blade as a mid-guard position. Musashi rolled forward and attempted to give Jubei a vertical slash. However, Jubei caught it.  
  
"Souha!" he went. Catching the blade, he dealt a vicious counter-blow to Musashi.  
  
"Ugggghhhhh... Damn you..." Musashi went. He tried to go for Jubei's legs. Jubei had just the thing for it. Musashi would feel it.  
  
"Yagyu Shingan Tou... Suigetsu!" he went. As Musashi attacked, Jubei quickly blocked and countered with a wave similar to his Suigetsu Tou.  
  
"Yagyu Shingan Tou... Tenra!" Jubei went as he blocked upwards to counter Musashi's downward slash.  
  
"Yagyu Shingan Tou... Suigetsu!"  
  
"Yagyu Shingan Tou... Tenra!"  
  
"Two can play it this game..." Musashi said as he put his guard up.  
  
"Yagyu Sougetsu Jin!" Jubei yelled as he charged up his sword. His sword started to glow with energy as he attacked Musashi. Musashi's guard was broken by the channeled power of Jubei's blade.  
  
"Ni no Tachi..." Jubei went as he poked Musashi.  
  
"Umph..." Musashi went.  
  
"San no Tachi..." Jubei finished with a double-strike that knocked Musashi down. Weakened, Jubei fell to one knee with one blade planted on the mat. He used the handle of the blade as support to keep himself from falling to the mat.  
  
"Heh..." Musashi went as he got up. Slowly, he approached Jubei. Getting close enough, Musashi backfisted Jubei who slid across a few feet.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this..." Musashi went.  
  
"Kanketsu Sen!" he shouted stabbing his sword on the ground. Energy burst beneath Jubei's location and launched him to another part of the mat. This was similar to Terry Bogard's Power Geyser.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." Jubei weakly groaned.  
  
"Kanketsu Sen!" Musashi shouted once again. He launched Jubei to another part of the mat. Might as well have fun with the mat, he thought to himself.  
  
"Kanketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kanketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kanketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kanketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kanketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kanketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kanketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kanketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"How can someone do something like this?" Claire Redfield asked.  
  
Musashi was truly an evil bastard. He watched in enjoyment as Jubei was painfully bounced around the mat by a series of Kenketsu Sens. The audience seemed to be turned off by this. They prayed for Jubei's well being.  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
"Kenketsu Sen!"  
  
Jubei stopped getting bounced around. Musashi stood there as he waited for Jubei to recover and get up. This was the time.  
  
"Shuchu..." Musashi said. He stood there holding his stance as energy burst from the ground and surrounded his whole body. The man could feel himself become stronger with the energy. His aura got stronger and stronger. It was mystifying, disturbing, and yet intriguing all in one. This wasn't good for Jubei who planted the swords on the mat and helped himself to his feet.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhhhhh..." Jubei moaned.  
  
"Give me all you got..." Musashi taunted as he continued to charge up.  
  
Jubei stood there summing up the last of his energy. He really wanted to take down Musashi really badly. It was all or nothing for him.  
  
"Geki Souran Jin!" Jubei yelled as he slashed three times and sent three projectiles of energy that connected with Musashi breaking his pose.  
  
"Umph... Heh, well I got enough..." Musashi said.  
  
"Bring me your worst..." Jubei said.  
  
"I will... GORIN TSURUNE!!!" he yelled. He dashed forward and broke Jubei's guard with a shoulder dash. Musashi's whole body what sheathed with energy. Slashing Musashi repeatedly, arcane symbols could be show after each attack.  
  
"Uggggghhhhhhhh..." Jubei went. More blood spewed from his body. His outfit was almost completely stained in blood.  
  
"Give up yet?" Musashi asked as he laughed afterwards.  
  
"Ack...never..." Jubei went.  
  
"Heh... This is what I call enjoyment..." Musashi said.  
  
"ZETSU SUIGETSU TOU!!!" Jubei yelled. He swung at the ground with both his blades. A small wave of energy was set up. Swinging the other blade, a huge column of energy exploded. The force impacted with Musashi forcing him back.  
  
"Uggghhh... You're through! NITEN MUSO KEN!!!" Musashi yelled. He dashed forward at Jubei. Attacking Jubei with a series of normal slashes, Musashi followed up stabbing Jubei with four blades. Afterwards, he slammed Musashi on the ground four times. To make things more painful, Musashi yanked the blades out by force.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" shouted Jubei who was in serious pain.  
  
"Heh... You'll survive..." Musashi said as he kicked the downed Jubei like a soccer ball off the mat. Jubei hit the ground hard. Quickly, the paramedics rushed and grabbed Jubei. He was in most desperate need of medical attention.  
  
The crowd remained silent towards Musashi. Musashi didn't really care. He walked off the mat and headed towards the locker room. There was newly formed dissent towards him by the other fighters. Ryu Hoshi looked at him with contempt. Ukyo and Hoahmaru looked at Musashi with anger and hatred. Kim Kaphwan felt that the evil Musashi has done was unforgivable.  
  
"Injustice..." Kim Kaphwan said.  
  
"Man..." Ken said.  
  
"He's not even human..." Guy Hinato said.  
  
"Yup, it can't be the Wheaties..." Bruce McGivern said as he sat back in his chair. He was enjoying a glass of Vodka.  
  
Jubei was placed in the back of the ambulence and drove off to the nearest medical facility. Musashi had won the match and given Jubei a good beating and thrashing. It would be time for the next match to take place.  
  
Caffeine Nicotine vs. Lee Rekka  
  
The first one to enter was an old man. He was a short old man. His outfit consisted of a blue monk's outfit with a straw hat. The weapon of choice was a coin rod. It was a rod with two rings hooked at the end. In the past, he was once a great swordsman who hunted demons down. His main goal was to fight evil and train warriors to fight evil in his place.  
  
The other opponent was Lee Rekka. Like Nicotine, he too was a monk. His outfit consisted of a Chinese monk's outfit. His long hair was tied into a very long Chinese-style ponytail. The crowd was cheering for the two monks.  
  
"Hmmm, you're a monk too?" Nicotine asked.  
  
"Yes..." Lee Rekka said out of respect.  
  
"I sense potential in you... Show me what you got," Nicotine said.  
  
"Yes, I will," he replied.  
  
"Let's start this match now," Nicotine said.  
  
The match started as Lee Rekka approached Nicotine and attacked with a series of powerful punches and kicks. Effortlessly, Nicotine jumped back and blocked the attacks with his coin rod. He then threw in a surprise for his opponent.  
  
"Shikigamireifu Rai..." he went as he flipped a blue card that turned into an electrified hawk connected with Lee Rekka for damage.  
  
"Ugggghhh..." Lee went feeling the electricity surge through his body.  
  
Recovering, Lee rushed forward and attacked with a double palm strike. Quickly, Nicotine evaded and got behind Lee whacking him from behnd.  
  
"Umph..." Lee went.  
  
"You're good. But need to work on your speed..." he advised Lee.  
  
"Yes..." Lee said.  
  
"Shikigamamireify En..." Nicotine said as he flipped a red card that transformed into a dog-beast made of flames that rushed at Lee.  
  
"Fan of Flames!" Lee went as he crouched down, jumped up, and performed a flip. With this flaming kick, he countered Nicotine's move.  
  
"Impressive..." Nicotine said.  
  
"Thank you," Lee replied.  
  
Lee rushed as he circled around Nicotine throwing more attacks. Nicotine effortlessly blocked Lee's oncoming attacks. The young Chinese monk was amazed at the skill the old Japanese monk possessed in him.  
  
Nicotine backed away as he watched Lee jump and execute a reverse jump spin kick. "Bakusa Jougeki..." he went as he extended the staff with a chain. It connected with Lee's gut sending him to the ground.  
  
"Omph..." Lee went hitting the mat.  
  
"Needs more practice..."  
  
"Shinjou Rasen Kyaku..." Nicotine added as he stabbed his staff into the ground. Spinning downward, he generated a flame to cause fire damage.  
  
"Whoa!" Lee said dodging out of the way to the right.  
  
"You are very impressive," Nicotine said.  
  
"You flatter me too much," Lee said humbly.  
  
"Let me show you more..." Nicotine said as he moved forward trying to jab at Lee Rekka repeatedly with the coin-staff. The old man was quite fast. Lee moved his hands around blocking the attacks the best that he could.  
  
Nicotine's speed was incredible, Lee Rekka thought to himself. He continued to do his best to block and deflect Nicotine's attacks. The old man was very fast. He came at Lee Rekka at full force.  
  
Immediately, Lee Rekka fell off the mat and landed on the ground. It was completely shocking. The match happened so fast. Lee Rekka lost the match to the old man. He sat down and contemplated what Nicotine said.  
  
"Wow... That was rather quick," Jill Valentine said.  
  
"Yeah..." replied Chris.  
  
"Do not think of this as a loss, young Lee Rekka," Nicotine said. He continued, "think of this as a lesson. An embrace. A signal for you to become stronger..."  
  
That was it for the exhibition matches for the day. Tonight would be the tag-matches. This was going to be a very long tournament. Alliances will be formed. Trust will be put on the line. New groups and factions would be formed.  
  
Wesker left to immediately seek out Akatsuki Musashi to recruit him for the Fallen Stars group. He would need powerful warriors for the task at hand.  
  
It all revolves around Umbrella... 


	97. Jill's Third Nightmare

Jill's Third Nightmare  
  
Jill's Hotel Room  
  
"Claire, I'm going to take a nap..." Jill said laying on her bed.  
  
Claire left the room as Jill laid down on her bed. All these memories were getting to her. These horrific visions were starting to terrify her. It's been quite a few days. A lot has happened since then. Right now, Jill would use this time to relax. She hasn't had much sleep since the nightmare about Albert Wesker.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a bit," Claire said.  
  
"All right," Jill replied.  
  
Claire Redfield had left the hotel room. Jill laid there in a pair of blue thongs and a black lace bra. Slowly, she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest before tonight. Closing her eyes, Jill took deep breaths and went to sleep.  
  
Jill found herself on a battle field. Dead bodies were placed around the area. They were dead Umbrella employees. Standing on the opposite end was Albert Wesker. Behind him were his Fallen Stars members.  
  
"Glad you could make it..." Wesker coldly said.  
  
"I'm not going to let you escape..." Jill said as she took out a shotgun and aimed it at Wesker. She then noticed the several warriors standing behind Wesker. They all snickered at Jill Valentine.  
  
"These are my friends..." Wesker said.  
  
Jill looked at these eight warriors standing behind Wesker. These warriors continued giving Jill the cold stare of death. This really freaked her out.  
  
"I'll let you get aquainted with them..." Wesker said as he walked off.  
  
"Don't you dare leave..." Jill spat out at him.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheheheh... You're a fine piece of ass," said Earthquake as he approached. He was licking his lips.  
  
"Don't you come any closer..." Jill said firing a round up into the ceiling.  
  
"Heheheheh..." laughed Earthquake as he continued in her direction.  
  
"You asked for it," Jill said aiming the shotgun at him. Squeezing the trigger, Jill fired off a round that headed towards Earthquake.  
  
"Gyahahahahahahahahaha! Too slow for Earthquake!" the fat ninja shouted as he jumped up and did a triangle jump. He swung his chain and sickle around and launced it at her.  
  
"Gah!" Jill went as she jumped back as the sickle hit the ground she once stepped on.  
  
"This'll be fun..." Earthquake went as he continued swining his shinigami at Jill Valentine. With much eagerness and excitement, he continued approaching Jill while licking his lips at the same time.  
  
"Get away from me," Jill spat out at him.  
  
"Come to Earthquake, you wench," he said insultingly.  
  
Jill pulled the trigger again but Earthquake blocked the shot with his sickle. He laughed some more and advanced closer to Jill. Earthquake through the sickle at her again. This time, Jill rolled to her right to avoid getting hit by the sharp sickle.  
  
Getting to her feet, Jill charged at Earthquake and did her Elbow Tackle attack. Her elbows and shoulders caught fire creating some sort of barrier. Connecting, Jill rammed Earthquake in the stomach forcing him to stumble back a few steps.  
  
"Omph, that's smarts you bitch," Earthquake said. He charged at Jill Valentine once again and tried smacking her with his sickle.  
  
Jill pressed the trigger of the shotgun once again. Earthquake blocked the attack and rolled into a ball with the weapon extended outward. He rolled at Jill pulling off his Fat Chainsaw. Jill turned around and performed a running wall flip with Earthquake following. Earthquake rolled up the wall but made marks on it during the process.  
  
As Earthquake flipped off the wall, Jill Valentine jumped back and pulled off her Grenade Launcher attack. She fired off a flame round that connected with Earthquake and set him on fire.  
  
"Agggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" screamed Earthquake as he became engulfed with flames. Quickly, he shook it off. He expunged the flames with a loud odeus fart.  
  
"How civilized..." Zato-1 said.  
  
Jill took this time to charge at Earthquake. She threw several punches, a spin kick, and a front snap kick to Earthquake's gut. But her attacks seemed to bounce off him.  
  
"Hahahahaha... Foolish bitch," Earthquake said as he effortlessly backfisted her.  
  
As she tried to recover, Jill saw Earthquake perform his Fat Copy attack. He separated into two images. Pulling out her beretta, Jill aimed at both images and opened fire. One of them graved Earthquake on the side. The other image turned into a bomb with a lighted fuse.  
  
"Errrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh... You bitch!" Earthquake yelled.  
  
"You're a fat bastard..." Jill said firing on the bomb as it exploded. It severely wounded Earthquake who fell to the ground and slowly got back up.  
  
"Gyayayayayayah... I don't go down that easily, little miss," Earthquake said tauntingly.  
  
Earthquake swung his sickle around again trying to aim for Jill. Rushing forward, Jill Valentine took out her combat knife and used it to block Earthquake's sickle attacks. That was all she could do with the knife. The sickle was a stronger blade than the combat knife.  
  
Jill rolled forward and got to her feet. Quickly, Jill pulled off another Elbow Tackle attack forcing Earthquake to stumble back. Earthquake shoulder rammed Jill in retaliation. He was much stronger than she was. Jill stumbled back but used her body weight to stop as she planted her feet on the ground. Taking out her magnum, Jill fired off three rounds before holstering it.  
  
Earthquake rolled forward and got on his feet pulling off his Fat Press attack. He blew a stream of hot flames at Jill, who rolled out of the way and got a shot off. The shot impacted with Earthquake's knee causing some damage.  
  
"Gyayayayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Earthquake.  
  
Charging up, Jill Valentine performed her Hyper Elbow Tackle. "You're finished!" she yelled. Jill's whole body was engulfed with flames. She gave a powerful tackle to Earthquake sending him flying back into a wall.  
  
Earthquake laid on the ground unconscious. There were seven more people left. Jill reloaded her weapons and got ready to fight. She stood her ground firmly as she waited for the next one to attack. This was a very dangerous situation. Jill was facing off against several formidible warriors. She would have to be on her toes the whole time. Her life would be dependent on it. What bugged her was how Wesker managed to recruit highly skilled warriors.  
  
"Teehee... I want next!" yelled Gen-An. He was licking his metal claws. The man-beast stared at Jill Valentine.  
  
"Here goes..." Jill said.  
  
"You would make a lovely bride. That you will," Gen-An said to her.  
  
"Ugggghhhh..." Jill went with disgust.  
  
"You will be my queen of the underworld," Gen-An added with an evil grin.  
  
"No thanks..."  
  
"You don't have a choice... That or DIE!!!"  
  
"I rather die..." Jill spat out.  
  
"Have it your way," Gen-An said as he charged at her.  
  
Gen-An moved too fast for Jill to use any type of firearm. Taking out her combat knife, Jill braced herself for her next opponent. This thing started slashing at Jill. Jill was very fast and agile. That very well made up for her lack of strength. Moving her blade around, she was able to block all of Gen-An's moves.  
  
He pulled off his Poison Cloud Puff blowing a purple cloud of poison. Jill got into contact and felt herself being weakened. Quickly, Jill pulled out a blue herb and used it to counteract the poision.  
  
"W-what?!" Gen-An asked. He was shocked to see what Jill had just done. She was poisoned a moment ago and now she was fine.  
  
"It's a herb... I used to to kill the poison..." she said.  
  
"You can't do that?!"  
  
"I just did..."  
  
"Nikuten Tsuki!" Gen-An yelled as he rolled into a ball with weapon extended. This was similar to Earthquake's move. Jill backflipped into a moonsault and took out her grenade launcher. In midair, Jill fired off a flame round that came into contact with Gen-An as he rolled towards Jill.  
  
"Aiyeeeeeee!" Gen-An went.  
  
Gen-An hit the ground unconscious. He was down for the count. As Jill landed, she placed another round inside her grenade launcher and looked at the other six warriors under Wesker's employment. They looked very mean and intimidating.  
  
They all wanted a piece of Jill or a piece of her 'forbidden fruit'. Didn't matter to them at all. The next one was Robber Soul.  
  
"I get paid both ways..." he said to her.  
  
"Right..." Jill said.  
  
Robber Soul showed Jill what his Stand could do. He morphed into a naked version of Jill Valentine. Jill saw this and gasped. She was quite shocked at this. Slightly frightened, she backed away. Robber Soul taking Jill's form started playing with the newly formed breasts and nipples.  
  
"Maybe your tits are very firm and your nipples are quite hard..."  
  
This obviously disgusted Jill to the very brink. Robber Soul moved the hands downward to the lower parts of the body.  
  
"Makes me wonder how wet you would get..."  
  
That remark had obviously made Jill snap. She was getting humiliated by Robber Soul who morphed into her. Before Robber Soul could do anything, Jill took out her beretta and fired off six shots. All of them flew right at him.  
  
"Damn... You just had to ruin," Robber Soul said still in the form of Jill's body and then morphed into his normal self, "my fun..."  
  
"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Jill asked.  
  
"I was... But you stopped me," Robber Soul said with a cocky voice.  
  
"Just shut up, you disgusting pervert!!!" Jill shouted as she executed her Elbow Tackle. Before it could connect Robber Soul smiled.  
  
He stood there pulling off his Shokutteyaru attack. Robber Soul sent out his Yellow Temperence Stand as it caught Jill and constricted her legs.  
  
"What's happening?" Jill asked.  
  
"I simply have you where I want you," he said as he approached. Grabbing Jill, he locked lips with her. Jill tried her best to fight free of him. Quickly, Jill reached for her defensive weapon which was a stungun. Placing the stungun to Robber Soul's crotch, Jill set it at the maximum voltage.  
  
"Ugggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Robber Soul went. In pain, he immediately freed Jill. Jill wanted to get payback.  
  
"My turn... You're finished!" she yelled pulling off her Hyper Elbow Tackle. Robber Soul flew back where he fell unconscious.  
  
"That's three down," Jill said.  
  
She was quite disgusted by Robber Soul's actions. Not only were they trying to kill Jill, they were trying to rape her as well. Jill wasn't naive nor was she the submissive type. She was a very strong willed individual who wouldn't let anyone get in her way.  
  
"Who's next?" asked Jill.  
  
The clay figure known as Deku stepped up. He was a clone of Hoahmaru. Quickly, Jill took out her rocket launcher and performed her Rocker Launcher hyper move. She sent out a barrage of rockets that sent the man down.  
  
"Next..." Jill said.  
  
"A foolish bitch like you needs to be taught manners, woman..." said Zato- 1/Eddie. Eddie summoned the full effects of the show. That was what Eddie was, a living shadow. They were weapons that were constructed the same time as Gears.  
  
"What, shadows?" Jill asked.  
  
"Time to Invite Hell!" Eddie yelled as a shadow drill materialized below Jill.  
  
"What? No way!" Jill yelled as she quickly jumped away to safety.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh..." laughed Zato-1/Eddie.  
  
"What is he?" Jill asked.  
  
"Now that I invited Hell, it's time for me to Break The Law!!!" he said calmly while being sadistic at the same time.  
  
Jill watched as he melted into a puddle and moved behind her. He then materialized behind Jill and grabbed her. The man then laughed some.  
  
"I have you now..." she said.  
  
"You wish you did," Jill spat out in response. She tossed Zato-1/Eddie to the other side as he melted into a puddle again. Quickly, Jill took out three grenades and removed the pins. She tossed them inside and jumped away to safety.  
  
The grenades went off and Zato-1/Eddie was launched out. He hit the ground and lost consciousness. There were four more warriors left.  
  
"Heheheheheheh... My turn..." said Mukuro.  
  
He was once a man known as Shikyou. Killed and sent to hell, he returned as Mukuro. The man wielded the Kyoudachi Hagawashi, also known as The Misfortune Blade of the Bald Eagle. Charging at Jill, Mukuro slashed at her repeatedly.  
  
Jill could smell the reeking decay on Mukuro. He was a corpse. However, he wasn't a mindless zombie. He was deadlier than one. She was still armed with her combat knife and blocked all of Mukuro's attacks the best she could.  
  
"That's it... I've had enough of this bitch..." said Musashi.  
  
"Yes... Let's get her..." Earthquake said rising up.  
  
"Yeah..." Robber Soul said.  
  
Immediately, Zato-1/Eddie materialized behind Jill and grabbed her. She couldn't fight her way free. He pulled her down as he melted into a puddle. Using his shadow powers, Jill was held down. She couldn't move her hands nor could she move her legs.  
  
"Hmph... I should've use this earlier," he said.  
  
"Who gets first?" Earthquake asked.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!" she screamed.  
  
However, her words fell upon deaf ears. She tried to fight her way free but couldn't. All she could do is scream for help.  
  
"Ah... My sweet Valentine..." Wesker said as he approached.  
  
"I got first," Earthquake said as he grabbed Jill's pants and yanked them off.  
  
"STOP!" she shouted.  
  
Jill spat out in anger. But she was helpless. Nobody could do anything about it. Robber Soul looked at Jill and smiled.  
  
"Maybe we can get at your forbidden fruit..."  
  
"GET AWAY FOM ME!"  
  
She was about to get raped. Jill was scared, frightened, and terrified beyond belief. This was something new to her. For all her life, Jill has been a fighter.  
  
Mukuro sliced off Jill's panties while Musashi ripped off her shirt and bra. Jill laid there naked. She couldn't do anything to stop them. Tears started pouring from her eyes.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Immediately, she found herself in a small room. She had her clothes back on. Jill was still crying while gasping for air.  
  
"Welcome back..." said Rose who materialized in front of her.  
  
"W-why did you do that to me?" Jill asked angrily.  
  
"It wasn't I who did that... That was a dream... I simply pulled you from that dream," Rose said.  
  
"I dreamth that?"  
  
"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't..." Rose said.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit..." Jill said in contempt.  
  
"You should be thanking me for pulling you out of that horrid dream..." Rose said to her.  
  
"Just who are they?" Jill asked.  
  
"They are the Fallen Stars... Another formidible enemy group... With the backing of HCF," Rose explained as she opened the door.  
  
"Follow me," she said to her.  
  
Jill remained silent as she followed Rose through the door. She saw several still images of the people she had just faced. It was pitch black. Stage lights were flashing on the still images of those people.  
  
"Them!" Jill shouted as she took her beretta out.  
  
"Relax... They won't hurt you," Rose said.  
  
"I see..." Jill said.  
  
"The big one is known as Earthquake..." Rose said pointing to the still image or Earthquake. It looked like he was doing a pose for a painting or something.  
  
"I remember him..."  
  
"Indeed you do... Earthquake is from the late eighteenth century... The Texas ninja... During that time, Texas still belonged to the Spanish. He'll do anything to get rich. Even if it meant joing the likes of Albert Wesker," Rose said.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Earthquake trained under the same master as Galford Weiler... He got tired of it and went on to try to steal all treasure from the world. He fell into the Makai realm. Somehow, he's here in the 21st century..."  
  
"I see... Makes a perfect member for Wesker's team," Jill said.  
  
The stagelight then shined on Gen-An. Jill stepped closer to take a good look at this vile thing that wanted to take her for his bride.  
  
"Shiranui Gen-An..." Rose said.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Leader of the demonic clan... He wants to rule all demons and become king of the underworld..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Enough about them... I must show you the major villains who will factor into this..." Rose said.  
  
A stage light hit on the image of M. Bison. Rose knew about him very well. They were part of the same sect at one point. But Bison went on and to create Shadowlaw.  
  
"My old enemy, M. Bison... Leader of the Shadowlaw Organization," she said.  
  
"I've heard about them..." Jill said.  
  
"Then there's Jedah... The one who's trying to take over the realm of Makai..." Rose said to her. The image of Jedah appeared before Jill.  
  
Another image then shown of Dio Brando appeared on a stagelight. "This is Dio Brando... Vampire and one of the deadliest Stand users in the world..."  
  
"There's Dr. Bilstein, determined to destroy Earth..."  
  
"Kouryu, determined to merge the Makai realm with this world..."  
  
Jill looked around and saw images of Gill and Urien. She saw all the evils that would have to be contended with. Umbrella wasn't the only evil.  
  
"There are two more evil's left..." Rose said.  
  
Jill saw the still images of both Alexia Ashford and Albert Wesker. She perfectly remembered the two of them. However, Jill was shocked to see that Alexia was back.  
  
"Alexia, how can that be?"  
  
"Reasons are unknown..." Rose said.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Listen to me, Jill... This is the ultimate fight between good and evil," Rose said.  
  
"Like I haven't heard that one before..."  
  
"This is bigger... You might even have to call those allies from that parallel dimension," Rose added.  
  
"But how?" Jill asked.  
  
"You'll find out when the time comes," Rose said.  
  
"Okay..." Jill said.  
  
"Gotten over that nightmare, yet?" Rose asked.  
  
"Which one?" Jill asked sarcastically.  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
"Let's see, I dreamth that Wesker massacred just about everybody... I dreamth all the villains whacking each other until Wesker was left standing... And I just dreamth that I was getting raped..." Jill said.  
  
"Point taken," Rose said.  
  
"You must recruit as many fighters as possible... You're going to need all the help you can get," Rose added.  
  
"I don't even know where to start," Jill said to her.  
  
"You can start with your newly found friends... They'd be willing to fight alongside you," Rose said.  
  
"But they're young kids..." Jill stated. She wasn't willing to drag a bunch of high school kids into this mess in the first place.  
  
"Still, but they possess the burning souls of a warrior," Rose said.  
  
"The burning soul?"  
  
"That warrior that burns in them... They will take on evil no matter how great it is."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't worry, they know what they're doing..." Rose said to her.  
  
Jill stood there and contemplated what Rose had just told her. She would have to gather all these different fighters for her cause. Any help offered would be taken just like that. Now was the time to slowly prepare for the huge battle at hand.  
  
"Go to them..." Rose said.  
  
"Then, you must seek out the witch doctor known as Dhalsim. He can guide you on your quest... This is your mission, Jill Valentine," Rose said to her.  
  
"I understand it well," Jill said.  
  
"Now, I must wake you from your dream," Rose told her.  
  
Jill quickly sat up from her bed. She was panting and sweating hard. That was one interesting dream that she had. But, she felt disgusted with the part where she almost got raped. Her body was completely soaked in sweat. The heat in her body was climbing. She needed to get cooled down quick.  
  
Immediately, she rushed to the bathroom and closed it behind. Removing her bra and panties, Jill stood there naked. She stepped into shower and closed the curtain.  
  
Jill couldn't help but cover her face as she started to cry. Her mental strength was slowly dwindling. It felt like that it was all too much for her. Jill stepped out of the shower wearing a towel. Another towel was around her head drying the hair.  
  
Stepping out, Jill went to her drawer and took out a pair of black atlethic pants, and a blue tanktop. She picked out a pair of panties with 'Hello Kitty' on it. Afterwards, she picked out a red bra as well. Dropping the towel, she stood there as she placed on her clothes.  
  
She heard a knock on the door. Couldn't have been Claire, she was still out. The night's matches wouldn't start for a few hours.  
  
"Just a minute," Jill said.  
  
"Okay," said the voice.  
  
As soon as Jill placed her clothes on, she headed to the door. Opening the door, she saw Shoma Sawamura and Roberto Miura standing there.  
  
"Shoma... Roberto, what's up?" Jill asked.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for being hot-headed..." Shoma said with broken English. He was blushing some. This was one of the rare times that he had to actually apologize to someone.  
  
"It's alright, Shoma," Jill kindly said to him.  
  
"I accompanied Shoma to make sure he actually apologized," Roberto said.  
  
"This has been bugging me... I wanted to talk to you and the others."  
  
"Oh?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Tell us..." Shoma said.  
  
"We'll have to go somewhere else to talk," Jill said.  
  
"Well, we can't go to the Gorin Dome... Still a crime scene investigation," Roberto said.  
  
"I know of a place," Shoma said.  
  
"Where would that be?" Jill asked.  
  
"The place under the bridge. Where Daigo went wild and his group were about to fight the Seijyun girls..."  
  
"Let's go, then," Jill said.  
  
"What's this about?" Shoma asked.  
  
"I'll explain when we get there."  
  
Jill wrote a note for Claire and placed it on the nightstand where she could easily see it. The three of them quickly left to go to the bridge. 


	98. Jill's Mission

Jill's Purpose  
  
Underneath The Bridge  
  
Jill Valentine sat there in front of students ranging from several high schools. Representing Justice High was none other than Hyo Imawano who sat there contemplating. Sitting with Hyo were Grace and John.  
  
Tiffany Lords, Roy Bromwell, and Boman Delgado sat there and represented Pacific High. They've been dragged into the situation. So, they wanted to listen to what Jill had to say. Behind them were Amy, Ben, Beth, Eric, Jill, Judy, Will, Eliza, Claudia, and Frank. The group was interested in what the STARS member would have to say.  
  
Representing Taiyo High was Batch Ichimonji, Kyosuke Kagami, Hinata Wakabi, Ran Hibiki, and Lincyo. They all wanted to hear what Jill had to say. Standing with them were Aki, Hide, Maya, Rika, Saya, Teru, Yuji, Alec, Barbara, Thelma, and George.  
  
Representing Gorin High were Shoma Sawamura, Roberto Miura, Natsu Aihara, Nagare Namikawa, and Momo Karuizawa. Standing behind them were Eri, Goro, Jiro, Koji, Mai, Saki, Taro, Mark, Nancy, and Peter.  
  
Representing Gedo High were Edge, Gan Ishido, and Daigo Kazama. Standing with them were Ban, Sho, Taku, Tony, and David. Rebecca Chambers stood there at Edge's side. This made Edge blush a little. Seeing Edge blush, the rest of the students there started laughing.  
  
"Hey..." Edge said seething at them. Watching Edge, the rest of the students quickly became quiet. He turned back to face Jill Valentine.  
  
Sakura Kusagano and Karin Kanzuki stood there representing South Tamagawa High School. The two of them sat there and waited for what Jill had to say.  
  
Akira Kazama, Zaki, and Yurika Kirishima stood there representing Seijyun High. Standing with them were Anna, and Hillary.  
  
The students sat there in silence. They had no idea why they were brought here under the bridge. Jill sat there nervously. It was just a foolish dream. But, she had to at least try anyway. Daigo Kazama stepped up as he would break the silence.  
  
"So, Miss Valentine..." Daigo said as he continued, "why have you brought us all here?"  
  
"Um... It's pretty embarassing..."  
  
"It's okay," Daigo said.  
  
"Take your time," Boman said.  
  
"Thank you," Jill Valentine said to the group. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. Hopefully Rose would be right.  
  
"What is it?" Shoma asked.  
  
"I need your help," Jill said bluntly.  
  
"Jill..." Rebecca said.  
  
"I was very hesitant to ask this..." she added.  
  
"Jill, we can't drag them into our situation," Rebecca said.  
  
"Becky... I'm already dragged into your situation. It's my situation, too," Edge replied to her. He was as cocky and spastic. Instead, he acted like a dedicated lover.  
  
"Us too..." Batsu said.  
  
"What's going on?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"The Umbrella Corporation..." Jill said.  
  
"Umbrella? Like, aren't they that powerful company? They have great products..." Tiffany said to Jill.  
  
"That's only a front," she said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Umbrella does illegal research... Highly illegal," Jill explained. She took a deep breath. The feeling that they weren't going to buy it could pierce through her gut. Still, she tried to keep a straight face about it.  
  
"Genetic research?" Kyosuke asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I remember having a run-in with that freak named Wesker," Batsu said.  
  
"He used to work for Umbrella... Bastard lured my friends out there to have them slaughtered like lambs," Jill said with such anger.  
  
"I can sense your anger," Daigo said.  
  
"Man... And those zombies..." Edge said.  
  
"Zombies? Illegal research? This is a total mind blower..." Tiffany added.  
  
"Whoa..." Roy said.  
  
"Umbrella created a virus... Once infected, you become one of the walking dead. Unless, you get the vaccine in time."  
  
"I've heard about that," Boman said.  
  
"That Raccoon City incident in the United States?" asked Roberto.  
  
"Yeah... I barely escaped with my life," Jill Valentine said to the group.  
  
"Damn..." Edge said.  
  
"Umbrella definitely are a bunch of bastards," Akira said.  
  
"Yes they are," Jill replied to Akira's statement.  
  
"And that monster..." Shoma said.  
  
"Umbrella's gone too far with this," Natsu said.  
  
"I'm looking for people to join the cause. There's a bunch of us who do not believe in what Umbrella is doing at all... But they have a bunch of people in their pockets..."  
  
"Hmph... Such dishonor," Hyo said.  
  
"I'm willing to bet Umbrella kills people for getting in its way," Daigo said.  
  
"You're right..." Jill Valentine said.  
  
"That explains why you're hesitant..." Daigo added.  
  
"That's right. I'm probably asking too much of you all," she went on.  
  
Daigo Kazama then approached Jill Valentine. Something was definitely up. "You're probably are asking for too much... But after hearing what you have to say, I shall join your cause..."  
  
"Boss, you're not serious are you?" Gan asked.  
  
"Do I look like I'm playing around?" Daigo asked.  
  
"I'm already in," Edge said.  
  
"We're already in this..." Shoma said. He remembered him and his friends having to tango with that Mr. X earlier today. It still concerned him.  
  
"Since you guys are in... I'll join too," Hinata Wakabi added.  
  
"Since you guys are joining... Count me in. I've already dealt with some of them a few days ago," Sakura said.  
  
"Not without me, you don't," Karin said to her.  
  
"But of course," Sakura replied.  
  
"It's is amazing... I have to write a story about this," Ran said.  
  
"No, not yet..." Jill said to her.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ran.  
  
"Because, that's painting a target on you..." Lincyo said to her.  
  
"Awwww..." Ran said.  
  
"She's right," Jill Valentine said to her.  
  
"So, it's official. We're all in it together..." Shoma said.  
  
"We need to find more people to help as well..." Jill said.  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Roy replied to her.  
  
"If what you say is true...we'll need a lot of help," Boman said.  
  
"Yup, that's everything in a nutshell..." Jill Valentine replied to him.  
  
"You can count me in, too..." said a voice.  
  
"Huh, who are you?" Edge asked looking to see a man with a walking stick. Jill turned around to see the man. A smile slowly formed on her face. Seemed she was very happy to see him again.  
  
"Hello again, Jill..." said the man.  
  
"N'Dul..." Jill said as she approached him. She gave the man a big hug. This was the first time that N'Dul has ever been hugged by a woman.  
  
"I couldn't help but hear... Maybe this is why I was brought back..." he said to her.  
  
"Brought back?" Edge asked.  
  
"Never mind Edge..." Akira said.  
  
"I have some friends who are doing their own investigation," he said. Standing behind him were Joseph Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, Jean-Pierre Polnareff, Muhammad Avdol, Noriyaki Kakyoin, and Iggi. The six of them stood there behind N'Dul.  
  
"We're here to join the cause..." said Joseph Joestar.  
  
"Joseph Joestar of the Speedwagon Corporation?" asked Roy.  
  
"Yes... And you're Roy Bromwell. Your father's a friend of mine," he said.  
  
"We've been tracking down something that has apparently survived the mansion," Kakyoin said.  
  
"What?" Jill asked.  
  
"A Lisa Trevor..." he replied to her.  
  
That name was very familiar to Jill Valentine. It was the name of the girl who was experimented on during most of her life. Lisa had nearly killed her back then. It seemed that she died by falling off the ledge to pursue the remains of her mother.  
  
"Lisa Trevor's alive? This can't be!" Jill went as she sprung from her seat.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Batsu asked.  
  
Jill sat there and explained the situation about Lisa Trevor to the young students. Batsu was seething in anger after hearing what Umbrella had done to her. Shoma had the same effect as well as he clutched his baseball bat tightly. Momo, Natsu, Hinata, Akira, Sakura, and the majority of the girls had a sick feeling to their stomach.  
  
Lisa was only about a few years younger than them. They found it heartless of Spencer to be doing such experiments on her. Tiffany placed her arm around Roy's arm. She had a terrified feeling about it all. Zaki stood there unfazed.  
  
"Umbrella's action is unforgivable..." Shoma said.  
  
"Damn those people..." Batsu added.  
  
"Umbrella is very treacherous, indeed," Daigo said cracking his knuckles. He found a new purpose for Gedo Highschool. They would protect the streets from the likes of the Umbrella Corporation. Akira stood by his side along with Edge and Gan.  
  
"Pacific High must be warned of this..." Boman said as he stepped up.  
  
"I guess this is my way and Justice's way of reforming," Hyo said.  
  
"Yeah... I guess Taiyo's in," Batsu said.  
  
"I'm in," Akira said.  
  
"Ha, that Wesker's not so tough..." Batsu said.  
  
"That Wesker has such an ego..." Kyosuke added.  
  
"Power must've gotten to his head..." Jill said to the two of them.  
  
"Hmmm, his freak genes are no match for the fighting spirit... If Wesker applied that with his strength, he'd be as deadly as ever..." Daigo said.  
  
"What do we do then?" Akira asked.  
  
"For now, we have to wait until Umbrella shows itself," Daigo said.  
  
"Agreed..." Jill said.  
  
"Umbrella has definitely gone too far. I remember Kurow making an agreement with the Umbrella Corporation..." Hyo said.  
  
"Yes..." Yurika replied as she stepped up. "Kurow said that he would send some of the brightest students to work for the Umbrella Corporation..."  
  
"Who is this Kurow?" Jill asked.  
  
"His whereabouts are unknown," Hyo replied.  
  
"We need to tell as many people as possible..." Jill Valentine said to them.  
  
"Jill, no... Then they'll be branded as targets, too," Rebecca said.  
  
"We're already targets..." Edge said to her.  
  
"Edge is right..." Zaki said.  
  
"We're already targets for joining Miss Valentine's cause..." Joseph Joestar said.  
  
"Sooner or later...everybody is a target," Daigo added. He then took up leadership as he stood in the middle in front of everybody. "Right now, we need to start with our schools. Let them know what's going on... Ran, do not write the story yet..."  
  
"Okay... I'll wait," Ran said to him.  
  
"Umbrella's up to something and it involves the tournament..." Jill said.  
  
"I guess we should go... Tag matches, tonight," Edge said.  
  
Edge and Rebecca slowly rose from their seats and walked off holding hands. Everybody looked at the two as they walked away. As the couple got far enough, a good number of students started to snicker.  
  
"Edge and Becky, sitting a tree..." sang Batsu and Shoma.  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." sang Roy.  
  
"First comes love..." sang Batsu  
  
"Then comes marriage," sang Shoma.  
  
"Then you better shut up before you end up in a baby carriage..." Natsu said. Immediately, all three of them shut up.  
  
"You people can be so immature..." said Karin.  
  
"Maybe I should go tell Ryu..." Sakura said.  
  
"Let's see if we can catch him in time," Karin said. The two of them rose from their seats and headed towards Karin's limousine.  
  
"Better stop by to see my pops..." Batsu said.  
  
"I agree," Hyo said.  
  
"If you may excuse us," Kyosuke said. The three students rose up from their seats and walked off. They had a lot to think about. Their whole world has been shaken up ever since meeting with Jill Valentine and the others. Now they are fighting against the undead.  
  
"We must gather the gangs of Gedo High..." Daigo said. He walked off as Akira Kazama and Gan Ishido followed him.  
  
"I must ready my gang as well," Zaki said as she walked off heading back to Seijyun High.  
  
Slowly, everybody that gathered around walked off in their own directions. Jill was left behind. She had one mission from Rose.  
  
"I must speak with Dhalsim..." Jill Valentine said to herself.  
  
Walking off, Jill Valentine headed to the bus stop. She would need to see Dhalsim if she wanted to find the answers that she is looking for.  
  
This was just the beginning... 


	99. Meeting Dhalsim

Meeting Dhalsim  
  
Jill Valentine finally found where Dhalsim was at. It was a dark area with lighted candles placed around forming a circle. There was a figure sitting in a meditative stance floating several inches above the ground. Hesitantly, Jill stepped forward and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ah... you are the one..." said a skinny bald Indian man. He had on white paint on his face and red stripes painted on his head. There was a powerful aura surrounding him. The man also wore skulls of dead children around his neck.  
  
"Are you Dhalsim?" Jill Valentine asked.  
  
"I am known as Dhalsim..."  
  
"I was sent..."  
  
"Yes, Rose sent you to me," Dhalsim said to her.  
  
Dhalsim floated down to the ground. He took a very good look at Jill Valentine. "Have a seat..." he said to the young STARS member.  
  
"Thank you," Jill said. She took a seat in front of the witch doctor.  
  
"You indeed have a heavy burden on your shoulders..."  
  
"You can say that again..." she said to Dhalsim.  
  
"It's good that you're strong. But, this burden will become heavier..."  
  
"I kinda knew that one was coming."  
  
"When the time comes, you will be faced with a devastating evil," he said to her.  
  
"I know that... But who?"  
  
"I cannot answer that question... You will learn soon enough," Dhalsim said.  
  
"Uggghhh... Why does everything have to be in damn riddles?" Jill angrily asked.  
  
"Understanding your quest is too a mere riddle..."  
  
"Why can't you just tell me?" she asked.  
  
"There is no simple answer... It is obvious that your enemy is not one but many formed into one collective... Posessing both wealth and power..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But, do not just think about them..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There are other opposing forces, too," Dhalsim said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Rose told me about them," Jill said uncaringly.  
  
"You say it like you do not care..."  
  
"Maybe that's because I don't give a shit," Jill said.  
  
"You're being foolish..."  
  
"Foolish? I've been fighting the Umbrella Corporation for many years... I've lost friends because of those heartless bastards..."  
  
"And you do not think the other forces are just as heartless?" Dhalsim asked.  
  
"Umbrella has destroyed many lives..."  
  
"So have the other opposing forces..." Dhalsim said. "There have been other people fighting off these forces while you and your friends have been fighting Umbrella."  
  
"..."  
  
"I have been fighting the likes for Shadowlaw... Its leader, M.Bison, is one of the most ruthless people in the world... Just as ruthless as Umbrella..."  
  
"I've heard of Shadowlaw..."  
  
"Alliances will be made between the opposing forces... Everything is unpredictable... Just as your nightmares..."  
  
"My nightmares..."  
  
"Tell me what you see in them," Dhalsim gently told her.  
  
"Death... All I see is death..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"The one who causes all that death is Wesker..."  
  
"Wesker... He must be your enemy..." Dhalsim said.  
  
"One of them... That bastard..."  
  
"I can sense you immense hatred towards him."  
  
"How can I not hate him? He betrayed us... He was only leading us on... Wesker only cares about money and power..."  
  
"He is just one person..."  
  
"Wesker used to work for Umbrella... It was the doing of him and Umbrella to lead me and my team members out there to be slaughtered... Only four of us survived... Everybody else didn't..."  
  
"You must beware of these other evil forces, too..."  
  
"Umbrella is the biggest problem..."  
  
"It only appears that way..."  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?"  
  
"Only time will tell, Miss Valentine..."  
  
Dhalsim could sense all the emotions Jill was going through. Jill Valentine has had gone through a lot within the last few years. She was harboring an immense hatred towards her enemies. Slowly, the hate was slowly going to eat her away. It was eating at her soul right now. Jill didn't fully understand her true purpose. A big battle would take place soon. This young woman would be an integral part of the side of light.  
  
Jill sat there resting up. She looked like that she hasn't had that much good sleep within the last few days. It looked like it has taken its toll on her.  
  
Jill Valentine was a former thief. She became a STARS member; one of the best. Her friends in STARS were brutally slaughtered during the mansion incident in 1998. There was also the outbreak in Raccoon City a few months later that year.  
  
"Time is the one thing I do not have..."  
  
"You must have patience..."  
  
"I'm slowly losing it..."  
  
"If you attack Umbrella now, you'll definitely be crushed... Umbrella has hired outside help as well," he said to her.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"That I do not know yet..."  
  
"Great..."  
  
"This is more than just the Umbrella Corporation..."  
  
"Why haven't I met up with these other so called 'forces' yet?" Jill asked making quotation marks on the word forces.  
  
"It's not their time to make their move on you..."  
  
"They're waiting?"  
  
"It appears so..."  
  
"Why?" Jill asked.  
  
"It doesn't suit them, yet..." Dhalsim said to her.  
  
"This is too much for me..."  
  
"It may seem that way at first..."  
  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"You must see the bigger picture, young one..."  
  
"What big picture? A big picture just magically appears out of nowhere? Tell me! Why was I chosen for?"  
  
"I cannot answer that, either..."  
  
"Typical... Just typical..."  
  
"You must find the rest of the answers, yourself..."  
  
"Myself?"  
  
"Yes. I too must prepare for this battle."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"You must find allies... Plenty of allies willing to fight..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That is something you must parttake as well..."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You have been chosen," Dhalsim said to her.  
  
"Why must I be the chosen one?" Jill asked.  
  
"Who knows..."  
  
"Great..."  
  
"Jill, you have a great journey ahead of you," he added.  
  
"Like I haven't heard that one..."  
  
"Foolish child..."  
  
"Who the hell are you calling a child?"  
  
"You still do not get it..."  
  
Jill remained silent as Dhalsim's words sunk into her mind. She's gone through a lot. But, she hasn't realized that others have taken the same load. They were fighting Umbrella, they were fighting against other evils.  
  
Batsu Ichimonji and the other school students were fighting the Dark Side Council.  
  
Chun-Li and the others were combatting the Shadowlaw Organization.  
  
Hoahmaru was fighting Ambrosia.  
  
Kaede, Moriya, and Yuki were fighting off Kouryu.  
  
Joseph Joestar was fighting his nemesis, Dio Brando.  
  
Morrigan Aensland was fighting Jedah for control of Makai.  
  
Terry Bogard was fighting Geese Howard.  
  
K' was fighting the NESTS Cartel.  
  
Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami were fighting Orochi.  
  
Jill Valentine was fighting the likes of the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
Each forces were just as evil.  
  
"If you think it only revolves around you and Umbrella, you are mistaken..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Many people have gathered around... Not just from this world..."  
  
"..."  
  
"From the past, the future, from time and space, from different worlds..."  
  
"..."  
  
"This involves many people," he continued.  
  
Jill sat there as Dhalsim explained more. This was really deep, even for her. She had not realized the importance of this. Everything was going through her mind. Not even having the time to process each thought one by one.  
  
"Why here? Why now?"  
  
"That is for you to find out..."  
  
"What, armageddon's gonna happen?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"..."  
  
Jill closed her eyes to think about it. She winced some after thinking about horrible images. The first thing she noticed was the city in flames.  
  
"City's in flames..." she said.  
  
"People running rampant..." she added.  
  
"Umbrella's monsters running wild... They're slaughtering everybody..."  
  
"Is that what you see?" Dhalsim asked.  
  
"Yes... There's more... The whole world has gone into total damnation..."  
  
"It's terrible... I see Wesker..."  
  
"The man that haunts you," Dhalsim said.  
  
"Yes... Haunted me to this very day..."  
  
"He has something to do with it?"  
  
"He's causing it... He looks just like he did in my horrible nightmare..."  
  
"I sense evil has chosen Wesker as its champion..."  
  
"Wesker, I wouldn't be surprised..." Jill said as she opened her eyes.  
  
This was a lot for Jill to fathom. Taking a deep breath, Jill slowly rose up. She stood there and faced Dhalsim who still sat there in a meditative stance.  
  
"It's all weird to me..."  
  
"It'll take time..."  
  
"Time is the one thing I don't have..."  
  
"Patience, Jill..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"I'm here whenever you need me."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
With that, Jill ended the conversation with Dhalsim. She felt that she had bit off more than she could ever chew in a lifetime. This was very deep. Leaving the area, Jill headed towards the arena for tonight's matches.  
  
"Maybe I've gone way over my head..."  
  
It would take time for Jill to understand it all. Right now, her main concern was the Umbrella Corporation. Umbrella's interest in the Millennium Tournament was still unknown.  
  
"I must uncover the truth..." 


	100. Tag Matches Tier 12: Tag Matches Gone Wr

Tag Matches Tier 1-2: Matches Gone Wrong  
  
Millennium Tournament Stadium  
  
The spectators gathered for the final match of the night. These were the next set of tag matches for the first tier. Spectators talked amongst themselves anticipating the outcome of these matches. These would be some hell of tonight's matches.  
  
Matches-  
  
Guy Hinato/Cody Onahan vs. Billy Kane/Blue Mary Ryan  
  
Chun-Li Xiang/Mai Shiranui vs. King/Yuri Sakazaki  
  
Terry Bogard/Andy Bogard/Joe Higashi vs. Ryo Sakazaki/Robert Garcia/Takuma Sakazaki  
  
The first match was about to start. It would be Guy Hinato teaming up with his longtime friend Cody Onahan. They would be taking on Billy Cane and Blue Mary. It would be the first tag match of the night. Everybody was cheering for the fight to go on.  
  
Jill sat there in the VIP room with a glass of scotch. She was taking slow sips to calm the nerves down. Within the last few hours, it was very deep for her. First there was the graphic nightmare of her about to get raped by Wesker's newly formed Fallen Stars.  
  
To top that off, she even recruited a bunch of high school students to fight for the cause. Plus, Dhalsim informed her on something that is bigger than even Umbrella.  
  
These were perfectly good reasons for Jill to start hitting the booze. This was her third glass of scotch so far. She was watched by a concerned Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, and Barry Burton. Chris had a very concerned look on his face.  
  
The last time Jill hit the booze like that was after the mansion incident, Chris thought to himself. Something definitely was up with Jill lately. Jill hasn't been herself lately. She hardly slept the last few days. It seemed that Jill wasn't that well.  
  
"You okay, Jill?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?" Jill asked back.  
  
"Nothing... Just saw you with the glass in your hand..."  
  
"So? I haven't had some alcohol in a while," she curtly replied.  
  
"That's the point..." Chris said.  
  
"What point?" Jill asked. She was getting aggravated and agitated by Chris' nosing around. He knew that something was definitely up.  
  
"The last time you drank heavily like that was after the mansion incident..."  
  
Everybody in the room stood there quietly and watched both Chris and Jill talk. This wasn't good right now. They all seemed to agree that something wasn't right with Jill.  
  
"The fuck are you getting at, Chris?" Jill asked.  
  
"I think something's up with you..." Chris said.  
  
"What the hell makes you think that?"  
  
"You've had three glasses so far."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just tell me what's going on," Chris pleaded.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything..."  
  
"Jill..."  
  
"Don't Jill me... Maybe you shouldn't go snooping where you don't belong," Jill spat at Chris.  
  
"Jill, please calm down..." Barry said.  
  
"Don't fucking patronize me..." Jill coldly said towards Barry who slowly backed off.  
  
"Damn it, Jill... You're making this hard," Chris said.  
  
"No, you're making it hard on yourself," Jill said.  
  
"Just tell me what's going on," Chris said to her.  
  
"Screw this... This conversation is over..." Jill said as she threw the glass down at Chris' feet. Out of anger, Jill stormed out from the door.  
  
"Jill!" Chris exclaimed as he tried to pursue her. Immediately, Barry and Leon grabbed Chris and held him back. "Hey, let me go!" Chris said.  
  
"Let her go..." Leon said.  
  
"She needs the time to think..." Barry said.  
  
"But she can't go out alone... What about Umbrella and HCF? And especially Wesker..." Chris said to the two of them.  
  
"Jill can handle herself..."  
  
"How do you know that?" Chris asked with contempt.  
  
"Remember, I was there during the outbreak with her," Carlos said.  
  
"Chris, there are times where you need to stop holding her hand," Claire said.  
  
"..."  
  
"She'll come back," Barry said.  
  
"I hope so..." Chris said.  
  
Meanwhile, Jill stormed out of the hallway. She passed by N'Dul without acknowledging him. N'Dul was about to approach Jill but Polnareff held him back.  
  
"Polnareff, what's the meaning of this?" N'Dul demanded.  
  
"She's pissed off..." Polnareff replied.  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"I saw it in her eyes... Plus she has that aura around her..." Kakyoin added.  
  
"I did sense tension in her..." N'Dul added.  
  
"You should let Jill get some fresh air," Polnareff said giving an idea.  
  
"Agreed," N'Dul said back.  
  
In the locker room, Guy sat there thinking about what Chin Gentsai told him earlier that day. Plus he remembered the Umbrella operatives that tracked him down. Guy would've taken them out himself had they not retreated.  
  
"You okay?" Cody asked as he approached.  
  
Cody Onahan stood there wearing a prison outfit. It was more looser and more comfortable when fighting. This was his momento of his time in prison. Now, he was here in Japan. They would be in front of the whole world taking on the best fighters ever.  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool," Guy replied back to his friend.  
  
"You up for this?" Cody asked as he sat next to Guy. He remembered Guy's fight earlier today against Chin Gentsai.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering. You did have a match earlier today," Cody said.  
  
"Of course," Guy said cooly.  
  
"I guess we're up now..." Cody said to him.  
  
"I guess we are," Guy replied.  
  
Both men rose from their seats and looked at each other. They punched fists together and smiled. The two of them headed from the locker room to the mat where they would fight. This was also Cody's first Millennium Tournament as well.  
  
"Ready?" Guy asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be..." Cody replied.  
  
"Cody, you take on Billy Kane. I'll take on Blue Mary," Guy said.  
  
"You have a thing for her?" Cody asked jokingly.  
  
"No. Besides, Terry would go after me. Mary's fast... And you know how to deal with people using weapons," Guy explained.  
  
"Okay, you got it," Cody said.  
  
The fight was about to start...  
  
Guy Hinato/Cody Onahan vs. Billy Kane/Blue Mary-  
  
Both Guy and Cody approached the mat. The crowd was cheering wildly for the two of them. This would be the second time that Guy would fight today. He had to give it his all. Guy showed no signs of weakness from the first fight.  
  
Cody was waving to the crowd as his fiance, Jessica blew him a kiss. Guy walked to the mat with silence thinking about what Chin told him. He would have to combat a great evil soon. There was the feeling that it would be sooner than he thought.  
  
As soon as the two of them stepped on the mat, they watched as the other two entered. Here they were, Billy Kane and Blue Mary. The two of them were also highly skilled fighters. Though, there was a bit of tension between Blue Mary and Billy Kane.  
  
Blue Mary was a former government agent and police officer. Now she worked as a private detective.  
  
Billy Kane was a former henchman of Geese Howard.  
  
"Ready to get this show on the road, luv?" Billy Kane asked cockily to Blue Mary who elbowed him in the gut. "Omph..."  
  
"Don't call me love..." Blue Mary said in return.  
  
"Right on..." Billy Kane said in his English accent.  
  
Billy Kane and Blue Mary stepped up on the mat and stood there in front of both Guy Hinato and Billy Kane. The crowd was still cheering wildly. The sound went off initiating the fight. It was on.  
  
"Remember the plan," Guy said.  
  
"How can I forget?" Cody asked with a laugh.  
  
Cody rushed at Billy Kane while Guy rushed at Blue Mary. The fight was on as the fighters charged at each other.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in prison, ya wanker?" Billy Kane asked Cody noticing the prison outfit.  
  
"Yeah... How about I make you my bitch..." Cody said taking out his knife.  
  
"I don't suppose that'll work..." he said to Cody.  
  
Cody threw the knife at Billy Kane for a taunt. In return, Billy Kane twirled the staff around and smacked the knife out of the way.  
  
Cody charged forward and threw a punch that Billy Kane swiftly slid backwards away from. In response, Billy Kane got on one knee and swiped his cane around trying to trip Cody.  
  
"Too slow," Cody said as he jumped forward executing his Crack Kick.  
  
"You're slow, yourself," Billy Kane said to Cody as he rolled forward and underneath the kick. Billy Kane managed to smack Cody against the back with the large stick as he landed.  
  
"Ugggh... That stings..." Cody said feeling his back.  
  
"That's the whole point..." Billy Kane said.  
  
Spinning around in a 180 degree motion, Cody smacked Billy Kane across the face with a powerful side kick.  
  
"Umph... That hurt..." Billy Kane said rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Um, that's the whole point..." Cody replied.  
  
"Right..." Billy Kane said as he charged at Cody. Twirling his cane around, Billy Kane attempted to swipe Cody several times.  
  
Cody brought his forearms up to block Billy's downward smack. He could feel the hard cane causing pain to his arms. Quickly, he backed away from Billy Kane. This wasn't a very good idea to just go and block Billy Kane's attack.  
  
Meanwhile both Guy and Blue Mary stood there. Their eyes were peeled on each other. Blue Mary knew that Guy was very fast and agile. Guy knew that Blue Mary was fast and a good grappler. Both fighters would have to be very careful.  
  
Both fighters charged at each other at full speed. As they got close enough, Blue Mary moved to the side and wrapped her feet around Guy's ankle for a drop toe hold on the mat. Guy quickly fell to the mat as Blue Mary tried to grab the ankle.  
  
Noticing what Blue Mary was about to do, Guy Hinato crawled and rolled forward away from his opponent. He would have to play this match defensively.  
  
Getting to his feet, Guy turned around and took a good look at Blue Mary who was ready to go at it once again.  
  
"You're good," Guy said.  
  
"And you're fast," Blue Mary said in return.  
  
Guy would have to get Blue Mary by a ring out and Blue Mary would have to get Guy by a tap-out. Both fighters went at it again. The two fighters charged at each other. As Guy got close, Blue Mary grabbed him by the arm and peformed an arm toss slamming him on the other side.  
  
Jumping to his feet, Guy grabbed Blue Mary by the pant leg and threw her on the other side. Immediately, both fighters were on the ground in a grappling match. The two of them started to roll around the mat. Guy tried to get free while Blue Mary tried the submissions.  
  
Blue Mary tried getting Guy in the straight-leg armbar submission. However, Guy used his strength to get free and leaped to his feet.  
  
Both Cody and Billy Kane were still at it. Cody was throwing hits with his feet while Billy Kane smacked him with the stick.  
  
"Hopefully Cody can win this match..." Guy said to himself.  
  
Billy Kane split his stick into three parts and executed his Tri-Cane Smash attack on Cody who executed his Criminal Upper at the same time. An explosion of energy came as both men were pushed away from each other some.  
  
Both Cody and Billy Kane rushed at each other again in a flurry of attacks. At the same time, both Guy and Blue Mary were still fighting it out.  
  
Billy Kane executed his Typhoon Cane twirling it around as Cody suffered the pain from blocking the painful attacks. Quickly, Cody moved forward and smacked Billy Kane in the gut with his Ruffian Kick. Getting close enough to Billy Kane, Cody smacked him around with several powerful jabs and right crosses.  
  
Guy threw a spinning crescent kick to Blue Mary who quickly ducked under. With Guy's leg exposed, Blue Mary grabbed it and lifted it upwards. Guy fell to the mat as Blue Mary was about to perform a painful ankle lock to him.  
  
"I'm making you tap out," Blue Mary said.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Guy replied.  
  
Using his arms for support, Guy lifted himself off the ground and planted his other foot on the ground. Standing up, he saw Blue Mary with a slightly shocked look on her face.  
  
"What?" Blue Mary asked astonished.  
  
Hopping back on one foot, Guy used his free leg and smacked Blue Mary across the face with a well placed enziguri. Blue Mary fell to the mat dazed as Guy kept his distance to recover. He realized that his opponent was a highly skilled mat technician.  
  
Guy saw Blue Mary get up some. Taking his chance, Guy used his ninja speed to charge at Blue Mary. He took to the air and launched himself towards his opponent in an attempt to execute a Bushin Izuna Drop.  
  
"Vertical Arrow!" Blue Mary yelled as she jumped upwards and caught Guy.  
  
"What?" Guy asked in shock.  
  
Blue Mary connected and followed up with her Mary Snatcher move. Bringing both herself and Guy down, Blue Mary dealt some damage to the Bushin ninja.  
  
"Uggghhhh..." Guy went.  
  
With Guy down, Blue Mary attempted to execute the crippler crossface. She was highly skilled in the art of Russian Sambo.  
  
"Not going to work..." Guy said as he quickly evaded the submission. They were both at the edge of the ring. Blue Mary charged forward at Guy as he did the same thing.  
  
"Hayagake: Kubikiri!" Guy yelled executing his spinning heel kick.  
  
"Spin Fall!" Blue Mary yelled with her version of a spinning heel kick. Both attacks connected creating energy that forced both fighters off the mat.  
  
"Umph!" Guy went.  
  
"What? No!" Blue Mary protested.  
  
"Damn..." Chris Redfield said.  
  
"Okay Cody, you're on your own now... Plan backfired a little bit," Guy said to himself.  
  
"You had that planned?" Blue Mary asked.  
  
"To an extent... I wanted to get you out of the ring. You're one of the best fighters who deal with wrestling and grappling. Fighting you head on, I'd be at a great disadvantage. You're just as fast as me. But you have your Russian Sambo training to back it up," Guy said.  
  
"I see. You are indeed a true ninja," Blue Mary said. "Makes me wish Mai had your dedication and training..."  
  
"She still chasing Andy?"  
  
"You know it," Blue Mary said.  
  
"How are things going with Terry?"  
  
"Great. How about you and Rena?"  
  
"Good... I'm thinking about proposing to her," Guy said.  
  
"Wow... Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck," she said to him.  
  
"Thank you," Guy said.  
  
Meanwhile, both Cody and Billy Kane were still duking it out. Both men just wanted to beat the shit out of each other. It seemed that neither of them liked the other for some reason. The two continued to fight it out and such.  
  
"Grand Hurricane Fire Cane!" Billy Kane yelled as he executed a flaming version of his Typhoon Cane. It connected with Cody and caught him on fire.  
  
Cody rolled all around the mat trying to put the fire out. This was a pure no-holds barred match between both Billy Kane and Cody. The two of them continued to fight it out. Neither of them wanting to give up the match.  
  
"I'll show you brutality," Cody said.  
  
"No, I'll show you brutality..." Billy Kane replied.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"I'll give you a free hit," Billy Kane offered.  
  
"You sure?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Final Destruction!" Cody yelled as he did a dash punch and proceeded to beat the crap out of Billy Kane. After being dealt enough damage, Billy Kane fell to the mat unconscious. The announcer went to the ring and counted to ten. Billy Kane was out cold.  
  
"The winners, Guy Hinato and Cody Onahan!" the announcer exclaimed.  
  
The match was won by both Cody and Guy. There were two more matches to go. Jill Valentine was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Chris doesn't know what I'm going through..." Jill said walking back and forth in the lobby.  
  
"None of them do..." she added.  
  
Chun-Li Xiang/Mai Shiranui vs. King/Yuri Sakazaki  
  
It was time for the next tag match. Chun-Li and Mai stepped out from the room and headed towards the mat. They both had stern looks on their faces.  
  
This was the first time they were even paired up together. Hopefully for them, it would be the very last time as well.  
  
"Why did I have to get paired with a frigid bitch?" Mai asked herself.  
  
"What was that?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"Oh, I must've spoke too loud. My mistake," Mai added with sarcasm.  
  
"You better watch it..." Chun-Li said.  
  
The crowd was cheering for the both of them. Both Chun-Li and Mai were rivals in the first two Millennium Tournaments. But, they respected each other's fighting capabilities. However, the hardly respected each other as people.  
  
"Not my fault that Ryu hasn't been giving it to you," Mai said.  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that..."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Never mind. Like they say, big breasts mean a small brain," Chun-Li replied with a laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me..."  
  
"Are you implying that I'm a ditz?" Mai asked.  
  
"I'm not implying, I'm saying you are a ditz..."  
  
"I feel sorry for Ryu. Why did he hook up with such a bitch like you?"  
  
"And I think I know why Andy is so dense. It's an act," Chun-Li said.  
  
"I know it's an act. He wants me," Mai said.  
  
"Not really. Maybe he wants a more respectable woman," Chun-Li said.  
  
"More respectable?" Mai asked.  
  
"What kind of ninja goes around wearing hardly anything at all? You look a damn tramp..." Chun-Li said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Not a tramp. More like a slut..."  
  
"You take that back!" Mai demanded.  
  
"Ok, you're not just a slut. You're a hoe," Chun-Li said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Least I don't have to result to using a vibrator," Mai said.  
  
"Vibrator?" Chun-Li asked. That had just really struck a nerve with her. "Oh that's it. You're going down!" she yelled. Quickly, she lunged forward and tackled Mai to the ground.  
  
"Ah! Aiyeeeeee!" Mai went.  
  
"Ladies! Ladies! Stop!" the announcer pleaded.  
  
Both Chun-Li and Mai were on the mat wrestling with each other. They wanted to see who would be the strongest. The spectators set their sights on the tag-team that was apparently fighting with each other. King and Yuri then stepped up to the mat.  
  
They couldn't believe what was going on. However, neither of them were surprised one bit. Both of them knew of the rivalry between Chun-Li Xiang and Mai Shiranui.  
  
"I knew this would happen," King said.  
  
"Should we stop them?" Yuri asked.  
  
"No. You remember what happened last time..." King said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Yuri said.  
  
Both King and Yuri stood there very amused at the sight of both Chun-Li and Mai wrestling with each other. It seemed to turn on a lot of the guys and some of the women on as well. This played for their favor. King knew that both Chun-Li and Mai would get disqualified.  
  
"It plays in our favor..." King said.  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Yes, they'll be disqualified. And we advanced. Least we'll win. Though I'd love to fight Chun-Li again," King commented.  
  
"Yeah..." Yuri said.  
  
Both Chun-Li and Mai were still at it calling each other all sorts of names.  
  
"Skank!" yelled Mai.  
  
"Hussy!" yelled Chun-Li.  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Hussy!"  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Hussy!"  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Hussy!"  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Hussy!"  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Hussy!"  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Hussy!"  
  
"Shit, we gotta do something," Ryu said.  
  
"Yeah!" added Andy Bogard  
  
"Andy, wait!" Terry yelled as he watched both Ryu and Andy bolt out from the locker room towards Chun-Li and Mai whom were still wrestling on the mat.  
  
"Heheheheheh... All we need for them is to lose the clothes and get into some whipped cream, honey, or chocolate syrup..." said Air Jay.  
  
"SHUT UP AIR JAY!!!" yelled Alandra who smacked him across the face.  
  
"Damn..." said Chris Redfield as he watched.  
  
"Chun-Li!" Ryu yelled as he rushed towards his fiance.  
  
"Mai!" yelled Andy.  
  
"Wow... This is interesting..." King went.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You two are disqualified. Unsportsmanlike conduct," said the referee.  
  
"Whoa, both Chun-Li Xiang and Mai Shiranui have been disqualified!" said the announcer.  
  
"WHAT?!" demanded a shocked Chun-Li and Mai.  
  
"You!" Chun-Li went.  
  
"You!" Mai went.  
  
"Stop!" Ryu said holding Chun-Li back.  
  
"Let me go! I need to show this bitch a lesson!" Chun-Li demanded trying to break free from Ryu's grasp.  
  
"Mai, please!" Andy begged.  
  
"Let me go!" Mai said as she quickly stomped on Andy's foot and delivered a hard back kick to the groin area.  
  
"Omph!" Andy went as his eyes went wide.  
  
"Whoa, Mai has caused Andy some serious pain!" the announcer went.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry Andy!" Mai went as she carried him off.  
  
"I'll see you at the battle royale..." Chun-Li said seething at her former tag partner.  
  
"You can count on it," Mai replied.  
  
The mat started and ended on a very bad note. This wasn't in character for Chun-Li for her to do something like that. But Mai Shiranui really provoked her.  
  
"We won?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Yeah, by DQ," King replied.  
  
There was grumbling and booing from the spectators. They wanted a fight and tonight, nobody delivered except for the first tag match of the night.  
  
"What a ripoff..."  
  
"I've been robbed..."  
  
"I want my refund..."  
  
"Tomorrow's matches better make up..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That was rather easy..." Yuri said.  
  
"Yeah..." King added.  
  
The two women walked off as the announcer came on the mat to let the crowd in on the news. This would come in as a surprise.  
  
"Andy Bogard cannot fight tonight..." said the announcer.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"However, hold on to those tickets. You will be admitted free of charge tomorrow night. The tag match will be postponed until tomorrow night. You will get to witness four matches!"  
  
Hear that, the crowd even cheered more. Now the committee would have to hold to that. Chun-Li and Mai were still fuming at each other.  
  
"Whoa..." said Leon Kennedy.  
  
"That was interesting..." Barry added.  
  
"I'd say," said Claire Redfield.  
  
The next matches would be:  
  
William Guile/Charlie Nash vs. Balrog/Vega  
  
Dan Hibiki/R. Mika vs. Kyoko Minazuki/Hideo Shimazu  
  
Akira Kazama/Zaki/Yurika Kurishima vs. Yashiro Nanakase/Shermie/Chris  
  
Terry Bogard/Andy Bogard/Joe Higashi vs. Ryo Sakazaki/Robert Garcia/Takuma Sakazaki  
  
In the locker room, people were gathered around Andy Bogard with an ice pack on his crotch. He was still suffering from the kick in the groin that Mai accidentally did.  
  
"You okay, man?" asked Ryo who was slightly dissappointed about not fighting tonight.  
  
"I'll be sure to make a note not to piss Mai off," Robert added.  
  
The crowd laughed including Andy. Andy found that remark funny because he's been on the receiving end of it several times.  
  
"Get rested..." Terry said.  
  
"I will," Andy replied.  
  
"Chun, you okay?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry about that," she said.  
  
"It's okay," Ryu said.  
  
"Thanks... I just can't stand that Mai Shiranui..."  
  
"I know, I know..."  
  
Ryu tried his best to console his fiance. He perfectly remembered the fierce rivalry between both Chun-Li Xiang and Mai Shiranui. Watching them fight, Ryu knew they wanted to claw each other out. The man had to do something quick.  
  
"Wanna go out right now?"  
  
"Uh, but I got work-"  
  
"No buts, young woman," Ryu said with a smile.  
  
"Oh all right," Chun-Li said to Ryu.  
  
"How about we try some Korean barbeque?" Ryu offered.  
  
"Sure, let's go," Chun-Li said with a smile.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Xiang..." Mai said.  
  
Chun-Li walked off with Ryu with her backed turned towards Mai. Lifting her hand up, she gave Mai the finger and continued to walk off. This seemed to infuriate Mai a bit.  
  
"Whoa..." said the crowd of men inside the locker room.  
  
"I fail to see what Ryu sees in her," Mai fumed.  
  
"Jill?" Chris Redfield asked trying to find Jill.  
  
"Where are you?" asked Claire.  
  
They looked around the arena to find where Jill had gone to. But Jill had left the stadium arena and walked off to clear her head. However, there was a shadowy figure approaching her. Secretly, he followed her with an evil grin across his face.  
  
"Jill Valentine... Such lovely name for a cute little bunny like you," the man said with a Spanish accent.  
  
Now was not the time to strike. But, he would keep his eyes on his beautiful prey. This would prove very interesting for the young man.  
  
"I might as well watch you more..."  
  
The man laughed it off before leaping off into the trees. He wanted to get a better look at her. From tree to tree, he leaped as he kept his eye on Jill Valentine.  
  
"Maybe she'll be back at the hotel room," Claire said to Chris.  
  
"Yeah..." Chris said with concern. 


	101. The Battle Begins: Repetence of a Fallen

The Battle Begins: Repetence of a Fallen Boxer  
  
Streets of Osaka  
  
Balrog was seriously contemplating about leaving Shadowlaw behind and going back to professional boxing. He couldn't believe that tonight's tag matches ended on a sour note. However, he found it amusing watching Chun- Li and Mai duke it out back there at the stadium. M. Bison granted him the night off since there wasn't anything important that needed to be done.  
  
He was hired as Bison's muscle and bodyguard. Now that he witnessed Bison's insanity, Balrog downright wanted out. The plan to escape was thought out by himself and Sagat. But, it wasn't time to execute the plan just yet.  
  
The plan needed time...  
  
The streets of Osaka were crowded tonight as usual. Osaka is always like this whenever the Millennium Tournament was around. Balrog wasn't dressed in his fighting outfit. But he was dressed in very stylish clothes. He wanted to be incognito.  
  
Balrog was still being investigated by agencies such as Interpol. The muscular boxer wore purple shades, a sleeveless black shirt that was tucked in, expensive black baggy jeans, and black street shoes. He didn't look like his usual self in that outfit. Which was good because he didn't want any problems.  
  
Making a sharp left, Balrog took the backways and found himself at the courtyard of a park. The place was fenced off with street lights all around. It was pretty peaceful. This very much looked like the scene where Neo battled all those Agent Smiths from Matrix Reloaded.  
  
"Nah..." Balrog went with a laugh.  
  
He laughed it off. It was pretty peaceful so far. Balrog wanted to keep it that way. He looked up at the sky thinking about the day of freedom and reformation.  
  
Balrog's train of thought was interrupted by the screams of a child running through the park. Standing to his feet, Balrog noticed Sherry Birkin running through the alley and into the park. Then he noticed a bunch of men in dark suits chasing after her. Leading them was Albert Wesker.  
  
"The fuck's going on?" Balrog asked.  
  
She was backed against the wall. Balrog saw that these men wanted her. Wanting to reform, Balrog would use this as an opportunity.  
  
"No use running, Miss Birkin..." said Wesker as he stepped forward.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Sherry demanded.  
  
"But you're must too valuable to us," Wesker commented.  
  
"Okay, I've heard enough of this shit," Balrog said as he quickly stepped in front of Sherry Birkin. This was something Balrog had zero tolerance for. He gave Wesker a very cold stare.  
  
"And who are you?" asked Wesker intrigued at the man who decided to defend Sherry.  
  
"I'm not telling you jack shit," Balrog replied.  
  
"Very well... I suggest you leave or you'll end up like the others that have gotten in my way..." Wesker coldly said to Balrog.  
  
"Yeah... I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Uggghhh... You're one of those people I've grown to hate, a street fighter," Wesker said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a street fighter," Balrog cooly replied to Wesker.  
  
"Killing you will be even better," Wesker said to him.  
  
"Heh, your skinny ass trying to kill me?" Balrog asked with a laugh.  
  
"People like you are obsolete... Like a plague... Things that just get in my way... No matter how hard I crush you... People like you always seem to come back," Wesker said with some anger in his voice.  
  
"You better calm the hell down," Balrog said.  
  
"Why should I calm down?"  
  
"..."  
  
This joker must be out of his mind, Balrog thought to himself.  
  
"I am compelled to destroy the very thing called the fighting spirit..."  
  
"..."  
  
"To destroy the code of the street fighter..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"That is one of my purposes... Your purpose is to get in my way..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"Without purpose, we would not exist," Wesker added.  
  
"Purpose that connects us..." said one sweeper.  
  
"Binds us..." said another.  
  
"Pulls us..." said another.  
  
"Guides us... Drives us..." said Wesker.  
  
"Man, you people must've watched Matrix Reloaded one too many times," Balrog said with a deep sigh.  
  
"I feel connected to you street fighters somehow..."  
  
"Right..." Balrog said sarcastically.  
  
"Honestly, I thought I was the strongest. Because of street fighters like you, I was proven wrong. My purpose is power... The power to create, the power of wealth, the power to command, the power to destroy. I thought my purpose was lost. But because of street fighters like you, I've regained my purpose and found a new one. I feel unplugged. I feel like a new man. Thank you... I now see the world as it should be seen."  
  
"Great, another fanatic..." Balrog said.  
  
"Now, I must fulfill one of my purposes and kill you and escort Miss Birkin with me..."  
  
"Over my dead body," Balrog said not budging an inch.  
  
"Allow me to be your Alpha of your Omega..." Wesker said.  
  
"The fuck does that mean?" Balrog asked.  
  
"The beginning of your end..." Wesker said.  
  
"Go hide..." Balrog said looking at Sherry who nodded. Quickly she ran off to find a place to hide. Slowly, Balrog turned his face and took a good look at Albert Wesker. "You, just bring it."  
  
"Very well... Balrog..." Wesker said.  
  
"What? How did you know my name?" Balrog asked.  
  
"The washed up boxer... Booted from professional boxing for bad sportsmanship. I heard Shadowlaw hired some serious muscle. And look at you..." Wesker said.  
  
"Washed up? I'll show you whose ass is washed up..." Balrog said.  
  
"Show me what you got..." Wesker said as he approached. "The T-Virus in my system is much stronger than your skill..."  
  
Balrog reached for his pockets and took out a set of titanium knuckles. He would use them whenever he would not be fighting in a tournament. This would be one of the times that Balrog could use them. T-Virus struck him. He remembered about the incident in Raccoon City.  
  
"T-Virus? Umbrella?" Balrog asked.  
  
"Yes," Wesker said.  
  
"The ones responsible for Raccoon City?"  
  
"Yes... Accidental but in a way neccessary evil... I used to work for them," Wesker said.  
  
"Oh now I have reason to really fuck you up," Balrog said.  
  
"Oh you do?"  
  
"My family died in that outbreak..." Balrog said with more anger.  
  
"Now you can join them..." Wesker said with a laugh.  
  
"The hell I am..." Balrog said.  
  
"Enough talk," Wesker said as he approached Balrog. "I'm going to enjoy killing you..." He approached Balrog until he stopped in place. "Omph..." Wesker went with his eyes widening a bit behind the shades. Balrog's fist was planted into Wesker's gut. Stumbling back, Wesker used the energy to give Balrog an uppercut.  
  
"Omph..." Balrog went as he stumbled back some.  
  
"That's the might of the T-Virus..." Wesker said.  
  
Balrog laughed at that. "If that's the might of the T-Virus, man, you hit like a pussy..." Balrog said trying to piss off Wesker. In reality, the hit hurt like hell.  
  
"You're going to die a slow and painful death after saying that," Wesker said as he charged at Balrog.  
  
The HCF sweepers stood there as Balrog and Wesker fought it out. Balrog had to stay on his feet as Wesker charged forward with punches. Backing way, Balrog was charging up for a powerful attack. Wesker stayed on the offensive throwing hits that were blocked and evaded.  
  
"You fight like a bitch..." Balrog said.  
  
With Wesker in the open, Balrog dashed and laid the smackdown with a Dashing Uppercut to the chin. Wesker flew backwards as he went through the fence into the alley. Jumping to his feet, Wesker dashed forward at Balrog.  
  
"You'll pay for that..." Wesker said.  
  
"That's my line..." Balrog said.  
  
Wesker rushed forward trying to punch Balrog. However, Balrog was a more experienced fighter than the traitorous Albert Wesker. As Wesker swung a right hook, Balrog moved forward and threw a powerful punch to the gut area causing him to stumble back.  
  
"Ugggghhh..." Wesker went.  
  
"What's wrong? I'm just getting started," Balrog said.  
  
Enraged, Wesker moved forward as he threw more punches. Balrog blocked them to the best of his ability. The force of Wesker's punches forced Balrog back a few feet. This was like hitting cinder blocks. But Balrog could easily crush cinder blocks.  
  
As Wesker threw an uppercut, Balrog moved forward and smacked him in the face with several jabs and right crosses. One of them smacked Wesker's shades from his face. Balrog took a good look at Wesker's eyes.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"The result of the T-Virus..." Wesker said as he charged forward. The man threw more punches and a front snap kick which Balrog easily avoided.  
  
Balrog moved forward and smacked Wesker back with a few more punches and threw a powerful uppercut to the chin area. That only caused Wesker to stumble back a few steps. Before Wesker could recover, Balrog rushed forward and threw a Dashing Upper.  
  
The force of it caused Wesker to fly back a few feet. Balrog stood there and watched as Wesker crashed into the ground. In an instant, Wesker rose to his feet and did a super jump right at Balrog. Waiting for Wesker to strike, Balrog moved forward and took to the air with a Buffalo Headbutt knocking Wesker out of the air.  
  
"Gahh!" Wesker went as he got knocked back to the ground.  
  
"You done yet?" Balrog asked.  
  
"Not quite..." Wesker said as he sat up. He jumped back to his feet ready for round three. Running forward, Wesker attempted to clothesline Balrog. Swiftly, Balrog moved forward and ducked underneath and turned around.  
  
Facing Wesker's backside, Balrog moved forward and executed a Dashing Ground Straight to lower back area. The punch caused Wesker to stop in his tracks.  
  
"Uggghhhhh... Such strength..." Wesker gasped.  
  
Balrog started to punch Wesker's back area repeatedly trying to cause as much damage as he could. Wesker was starting to feel the pain of Balrog's powerful punches. He then followed up with a Dashing Ground Upper that caused Wesker to stumble forwards.  
  
"Ugggghhh..." Wesker went.  
  
Balrog added more injury as he connected with a Dashing Upper. Wesker was pushed forward but was stopped by the fence. Turning around, he saw Balrog standing there. This wasn't over yet for Wesker. With Wesker pinned against the wall, Balrog proceeded to treat Wesker like a punching bag.  
  
"No escape," Balrog said.  
  
The boxer started pummelling Wesker in the gut and chest area repeatedly. Balrog then smacked Wesker from left to right with powerful left and right hooks. Grabbing Wesker by the shoulders, Balrog followed up with several powerful and violent headbutts.  
  
Balrog continued working on Wesker who could feel the wind getting knocked out of him at any given moment. He had to buy the young girl time.  
  
"Gigaton Blow!" Balrog shouted as he started to shine. He then a powerful Dashing Straight Punch to Wesker's chest.  
  
"Ugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wesker flew like a rocket into the nearby alley.  
  
"Run!" Balrog yelled to Sherry.  
  
Listening to Balrog, Sherry Birkin quickly ran off to safety. Wesker landed in a nearby alley. Groaning from the hard hit from Balrog, Wesker sat up and shook it off. Recovering from the hard hit, Wesker got on the communicator.  
  
"Get him..." Wesker ordered.  
  
"Viruses are for punkasses..." Balrog responded.  
  
As the men would take on Balrog, Wesker would do his part in chasing down Sherry Birkin. Sherry had escaped his grasp recently, but he swore she would escape again.  
  
At that moment, the sweepers from HCF all charged at Balrog who was cracking his knuckles at the moment. He now knew what Neo felt when fighting all those Agent Smiths. Instead of Agent Smiths, Balrog would be dealing with the HCF.  
  
Two sweepers rushed at Balrog at the front only to be knocked back with a powerful punch. Quickly, Balrog turned around to evade attacks from three sweepers armed with combat knives. Evading a horizontal blade slice, Balrog moved forward and knocked another sweeper back with an uppercut.  
  
Quickly, Balrog ducked under another knife slash and got to his feet. With such speed and power, Balrog showed another sweeper a world of hurt. Using fast punches with the titanium knuckles, Balrog threw several jabs and crosses to the mans face. Rushing forward, Balrog smacked the sweeper down with a powerful headbutt.  
  
"Heh, that's using your head," Balrog said.  
  
After speaking, Balrog ducked down to avoid a spinning hook kick thrown by another sweeper. Five more sweepers rushed at him. Ramming two sweepers, Balrog knocked the other three sweepers back with a Dashing Uppercut. The sweepers flew back taking down about twenty more sweepers in the process as they hit the fence and bounced to the hard floor.  
  
"How many of you are there?" he asked.  
  
The only answer he got was a barrage of punches thrown by about fifteen other sweepers that wanted a piece of him.  
  
"This is going to be a long night..."  
  
Balrog planted his fist into the gut of another sweeper and knocked him up in the air with an uppercut using the other fist.  
  
Ducking under another knife attack, Balrog rose up and nailed another sweeper with an uppercut to the chin area. Balrog was on fire as he threw punches to one sweeper, turned around to attack another, and so forth. Quickly, Balrog jumped back to evade a jump side kick thrown by another sweeper.  
  
"Big mistake," Balrog said.  
  
Charging forward, Balrog nailed the attacking sweeper with another one of his Dashing Straights. Two more sweepers tried to jump Balrog from behind. Quickly, he spun in a 180 degree motion to intercept the sweepers as they tried to leap down on him.  
  
"I knew you people would try something like that," Balrog said.  
  
Leaping upwards, Balrog knocked the two sweepers out of the air with his Buffalo Headbutt attack. With such force, the two sweepers were effortlessly knocked out of the air. They landed on the ground trying to recover from Balrog's counter-attack.  
  
Balrog punched one sweeper, backed away and right hooked another, jumping to his right to left hook another, headbutted another after making a 180 degree motion, uppercutting another sweeper, ducking and uppercutting another sweeper, clotheslined another sweeper, headbutted another sweeper, and power punched another sweeper.  
  
Stepping back, Balrog watched as two sweepers inadvertently stabbed each other in the chest. He gave an amused look watching both sweepers dissolve into nothing.  
  
This was far from over. Balrog turned around and saw twelve other sweepers standing there. Each of them were armed with swords. All in unison, the sweepers armed with swords rushed at Balrog.  
  
"Great, more punk asses..."  
  
The twelve sweepers circled around Balrog who kept a close eye on each of them. Balrog had his guard up waiting for the first one to attack. He counted clockwise.  
  
"Punk downed at three o'clock," Balrog said as he faced his right and backed away from the sweeper's powerful downward slash. Retracting the blade, the sweeper advanced towards Balrog with a series of furious slashing attacks.  
  
Balrog took his chance as soon as the sweeper was unguarded. Dashing forward, Balrog nailed the sweeper in the chest with a Dashing Uppercut.  
  
A sweeper came at seven o'clock. Balrog turned around and knocked the sweeper in the face with a well placed rock hard left hook. The sweeper did an axial flip before hitting the hard ground. Sweepers attacked from twelve and six' o clock.  
  
"Heh..."  
  
Turning around slightly, Balrog grabbed the sweeper that attacked from behind and pushed it towards the other sweeper.  
  
The sweeper attacking from twelve o' clock gave a neck level slice. Instead of Balrog, it decapitated the other sweeper as its body dissolved into nothing. Standing there shocked, the sweeper stood there as Balrog threw a gut punch and several right and left hooks to the face.  
  
Balrog turned around and ducked to evade another sword attack. Instead of rising, Balrog gave an uppercut to the gut and followed up with a Dashing Ground Uppercut. The rest of the sword-sweepers rushed Balrog at all sides.  
  
Picking a sweeper, Balrog went forward and made a gap to escape by hitting some of the sweepers with another Dashing Uppercut. The sweepers flew back creating a gap that Balrog ran threw. As he got out of the circle, Balrog rushed the sweepers.  
  
Backing away, Balrog distanced himself from the advancing sweepers armed with swords. Taking his chance, Balrog summed up his energy for a desperation attack.  
  
"Here goes..." Balrog said to himself.  
  
The sweepers advanced trying to slice Balrog up into many different pieces. He had to do something or he'd get killed in an instance. They were fast; but, they weren't fast enough. All he had to do is wait for the sweepers to get a little bit closer.  
  
"No Escape!" Balrog yelled as executed his Crazy Buffalo super attack. Dashing forward, Balrog attacked the sweepers. He didn't just attack, he brutalized the sweepers. The boxer threw an assault of punches and uppercuts causing the sweepers to fly back a few feet.  
  
"Who's next?" asked Balrog.  
  
More sweepers rushed Balrog and all directions. The boxer had to be very fast on his feet. Displaying his fancy footwork, Balrog jumped away from a sweeper that tried to lodge a blade through his chest. In response, Balrog threw several punches and an uppercut.  
  
Balrog threw another Dashing Straight to another sweeper who flew back several feet taking out other sweepers in the way. Facing behind, he knocked another sweeper down with a left hook.  
  
Looking up behind him, Balrog put his guard up. Just in time, Balrog managed to block a downward jump kick by another sweeper. As the sweeper sprung off, Balrog took to the air again with another Buffalo Headbutt.  
  
"Man, where do you people keep coming from?" Balrog asked.  
  
Still no verbal answers. Balrog moved forward and knocked another sweeper down with an uppercut. Moving to another sweeper, Balrog pummelled it like he was pummelling a punching bag. With that sweeper down, Balrog quickly moved to the next one. This time, Balrog treated its face like a speed bag.  
  
With the same fist, Balrog turned left and nailed another sweeper with a right hook. Dashing forward, Balrog threw more punches taking down another sweeper. Balrog gut punched another sweeper as its fist stopped an inch away from the face area.  
  
"Stay down..." Balrog commanded as he delivered a powerful headbutt.  
  
Balrog got behind another sweeper and executed a Dashing Uppercut that connected with the back of the head. The sweeper's neck got snapped killing it immediately. Upon dying, the sweeper dissolved into nothingness as well.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
He backed away as another soldier flew in front of him with a flying front snap kick. Ducking down, Balrog threw a Dashing Ground Uppercut to the side. The punch connected with the ribs breaking them. They punctured the lungs severely killing the sweeper in the process. Seconds later, that sweeper too dissolved into nothing.  
  
Balrog turned to his right and threw several more fast punches clocking out another sweeper. Turning around, Balrog jumped up to avoid a footsweep thrown by another sweeper. Before landing, Balrog slammed his fist hard on top of the skull of the sweeper.  
  
With the titanium knuckles, Balrog's punch shattered the top of the skull and cut through to the brain killing the sweeper instantly. That sweeper too dissolved into nothing.  
  
"Who wants some? C'mon!" Balrog said to the sweepers that surrounded him. There were a whole bunch of them.  
  
From all sides, the sweepers rushed at Balrog only to be smacked away by his hard punches. The titanium knuckles dealt extra damage. Balrog dealt a Dashing Upper knocking back another sweeper that attempted to leap at him.  
  
"Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" went the sweeper as it flew at several other sweepers. The sweepers were flying all over the place.  
  
"I got y'all now," Balrog said.  
  
As one flew by him, Balrog sent the sweeper flying to another direction with another Dashing Straight. It flew back as it hit the fence and bounced back knocking another group of sweepers like bowling pins. With other sweepers flying by, Balrog knocked them around with more of his devastating punches.  
  
Many thoughts were racing through Balrog's mind. Reforming was going to be tougher than what he thought it would take. But, he would be fighting people responsible for the loss of his family. Balrog never made peace with his family, yet.  
  
Charging forward, Balrog threw more punches as the sweepers were knocked around some more. "It's Over for you punk asses!!!" he yelled as he executed another Crazy Buffalo attack.  
  
Turning around, he knocked four more sweepers out of the air with a well placed Buffalo Headbutt. This was going to be a rather long night.  
  
"You cannot beat us, Balrog..." said the commander of the sweepers.  
  
"Beat you? I'm just getting warmed up," Balrog said with a smile.  
  
"Your overconfidence will be your downfall," the commander said to Balrog.  
  
"And you talk too much," Balrog replied.  
  
"Take him!" he replied to the other sweepers.  
  
Balrog stood his ground as the sweepers rushed him at all sides. The African-American boxer stood there at 6'6 and 230 pounds. Being a boxer, Balrog would box them all out to the very last one.  
  
Throwing a straight jab, Balrog smashed the face of another sweeper. With his left fist, Balrog sent another sweeper flying back with a powerful gut punch. Keeping eyes on all the sweepers, Balrog pummelled one sweeper and moved on to another. Another sweeper was knocked to the ground with a powerful right hook.  
  
Crouching down, Balrog dashed forward and knocked another sweeper back with a Dashing Ground Upper. The sweeper flew back and knocked more sweepers forward. As the sweepers flew at him, Balrog charged forward knocking them around like targets. Grabbing one by the shirt, Balrog punched the face area repeatedly with the right fist and tossed it aside.  
  
Balrog threw an uppercut to the chin of another sweeper and then followed up with a powerful headbutt to the forehead area. Quickly, he circled behind another sweeper and started punching the liver area repeatedly. He then finished off with a Dashing Straight to the back area of the sweeper.  
  
Turning around, Balrog threw more powerful punches taking down as many sweepers as he could. With luck, Balrog managed to kill a few of them.  
  
But there were plenty more where these sweepers came from. Still, Balrog would have to kick all their asses around. Jumping back, Balrog dashed forward for another Dashing Straight. Turning around, he knocked another sweeper back with a Dashing Straight.  
  
"Damn..." Balrog said.  
  
These sweepers were just not going to give up, Balrog thought. This has been one exciting fight after another. Balrog charged forward and threw more powerful punches to another sweeper. Swinging his right fist, Balrog knocked more sweepers back.  
  
The man was like a wrecking ball taking out a whole building. These artificial soldiers were no match for the sheer brutality of Balrog. Balrog bulldozed through another group of sweepers that attempted to bum rush him.  
  
"Neo, eat your heart out..." joked Balrog as he smacked another sweeper with a powerful right cross.  
  
"Gigaton Blow!" Balrog shouted as he threw another Gigaton Blow that sent about thirty sweepers flying back as they flew into more sweepers. Other sweepers flew forward at Balrog as he sent them flying back into the fence.  
  
This was like a game of ping-pong to Balrog. Balrog turned around and started attacking the other sweepers with a barrage of powerful jabs, crosses, and uppercuts. A well placed Buffalo Headbutt knocked a few more sweepers out of the sky.  
  
Balrog dashed forward and threw another Dashing Straight sending another sweeper crashing into the wall of an abandoned building. Moving to his right, Balrog made a bee line to the fence punching out any sweeper that got in his way.  
  
Keeping his back to the fence, Balrog greeted the massive opposition of HCF sweepers. They rushed Balrog who defended himself with more brutal punches. Four sweepers rushed forward only to be knocked back with a barrage of brutal punches.  
  
"Keep it comin," Balrog said to the sweepers.  
  
"Resilient one, aren't you?" the commander asked rhetorically.  
  
"Resilient this!" Balrog exclaimed as he sent ten sweepers back with three Dashing Straights.  
  
Jumping forward, Balrog threw a powerful right hook taking out two more sweepers. Once again, Balrog bulldozed through the crowd to get to the opposite side. This time, Balrog kept his back turned ready to attack.  
  
The sweepers rushed at Balrog at once. This was what Balrog wanted. He was charging up for a single powerful punch.  
  
"Just wait for it," Balrog told himself.  
  
Getting closer and closer, the sweepers were almost in striking distance. Balrog continued to wait. The more time used, the more powerful the strike.  
  
"Now!" Balrog shouted.  
  
As the sweepers got close enough, Balrog turned around and dashed forward with his Turn Punch. Charging up his attack, Balrog inflicted massive damage causing about 3/4ths of the sweepers to fly back several feet.  
  
Balrog turned around and charged forward. He took out the other sweepers that were left standing. There was a lot Balrog still wanted to give. He had loads and loads of pain to give to these HCF sweepers.  
  
"I'm still getting warmed up!"  
  
About thirty sweepers rushed at Balrog. He was going to make each and every one of them sorry for ever picking a fight with him. "Gigaton Blow," shouted Balrog as he executed another devastating punch that caused the sweepers to fly back several feet.  
  
"Just you and me..." Balrog said to the commander.  
  
"Not quite..." the commander replied.  
  
"Say what?" Balrog asked in disbelief.  
  
"More..." the commander said on the communicator.  
  
"What?" Balrog asked.  
  
The corner of his right eye, he saw more sweepers run out from an abandoned shack. His eyes went wide at the shock of seeing these sweepers.  
  
"Man..." he replied.  
  
"More," said the commander.  
  
Looking to his left, Balrog saw more sweepers coming out from the sewers. This was really starting to get fucked up, he thought.  
  
"Man, I must be dreaming..." Balrog said as he pinched himself.  
  
He was still standing there against the legion of sweepers that HCF had. Unfortunately, Balrog wasn't dreaming at all. This was unreal.  
  
"Unreal..."  
  
"More," the commander said.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
From the dark alleyways, more sweepers arrived as they climbed up the fence and over. The downed sweepers started to get back to their feet. These sweepers weren't playing around.  
  
"Dayam... Y'all ain't playing around," Balrog said.  
  
"More," the commander finished as more sweepers dropped from the sky.  
  
"This is seriously fucked up..." Balrog commented.  
  
The sweepers circled around Balrog as they all rushed at him. This was it, Balrog would have to depend on the big guns if he wanted to make it through the night.  
  
Balrog quickly picked a direction and started bulldozing with with series of Dashing Straights and Dashing Uppers. The sweepers were knocked back several feet. There would be more to fill in the gap. Balrog had to make it to the fence.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Finally, he made it to the fence. Balrog kept his back there as he fended off against advancing sweepers. He really did feel like he was in the Matrix. This was very unreal to him.  
  
"I gotta get out of here..." Balrog thought to himself.  
  
Balrog could take them on. The question was: but for how long? More and more sweepers advanced only to be sent back flying with a well placed uppercut.  
  
"Stay back," Balrog commanded as he threw a Dashing Upper.  
  
All at once, the sweepers all jumped at Balrog. Balrog knocked some of them back with a Buffalo Headbutt. But, the sweepers got the best of him. A hug dogpile was formed on top of Balrog who tried to get free.  
  
"Shit..." Balrog said.  
  
"There's no escape," said one sweeper.  
  
"No winning," said another.  
  
"Face it," said another.  
  
"Your efforts are futile," said another.  
  
"The hell it is... Gigaton Blow!" Balrog yelled as he knocked one part of the dogpile back. "Gigaton Blow!" he went again turning around knocking other sweepers back.  
  
"Now's my time..." Balrog said.  
  
Quickly, Balrog charged through another crowd of sweepers that stood in his way. Other sweepers took pursuit of the boxer. Jumping up, Balrog grabbed onto the fence and climbed upwards. One of the sweepers grabbed Balrog's leg only to get its face stomped on repeatedly.  
  
Balrog made it to the other side and ran inside a building that was currently under construction. Still, the sweepers took chase of Balrog.  
  
"Damn, gotta lose them," Balrog said.  
  
There was a flight of stairs taking him to the second floor. As the sweepers entered the constructed building, Balrog ran up the flight of stairs.  
  
"He's headed up to the second floor," said a sweeper on the communicator.  
  
"Grappling hooks to the third floor," said the commander.  
  
Taking out hookshots, about thirty sweepers aimed for the third floor and shot out grappling hooks. Quickly, the sweepers flew upwards and landed on the third floor. Sweepers were still pursuing Balrog up the steps.  
  
"They don't give up," he said.  
  
Finally making his way to the third floor, Balrog stopped as he was greeted by several sweepers that were just waiting for him.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Thought you could escape from us," said one sweeper.  
  
"Shut up," Balrog said as he knocked the sweeper from the third floor with a Dashing Upper.  
  
The other sweepers rushed at Balrog who was still ready to fight. This would be one fight that Balrog couldn't afford to lose.  
  
"Y'all can't beat me," Balrog said to the sweepers.  
  
"We're not going to beat you."  
  
"We're going to eliminate you."  
  
"Damn... That's a different story then," Balrog said.  
  
Punching out several sweepers, Balrog took the next flight of stairs to the next floor. More sweepers started to climb up to the next floor. Noticing the hooks, Balrog took the next flight of stairs. Slowly, Balrog could feel himself getting tired out from the running.  
  
He couldn't stop. Still, the sweepers continued to pursue him. The main thing was that the girl managed to escape from Wesker. It was the one thing Balrog felt was most important.  
  
"I hope she's safe," Balrog said to himself.  
  
Balrog stopped for a few seconds to take a brief rest. After catching his breath, Balrog continued running up the stairs. Taking about forty flights, Balrog made it to the top. Walking around, Balrog tried to catch his breath. He also needed to find a way to escape.  
  
Standing there, Balrog caught his breath as he waited for the sweepers to get to the top. He would have to stand his ground there.  
  
"I don't have enough breath to make a jump to another building," he said to himself.  
  
"Here goes..." Balrog added.  
  
Balrog stood there as the sweepers made their way to the top. The sweepers surrounded Balrog from all sides. It was go for broke.  
  
"All or nothing..." Balrog said to himself.  
  
"No use..." said the commander.  
  
"Oh shut yo mouth..." Balrog replied as he got ready to take the commander out once and for all. "For you there's NO ESCAPE!"  
  
"What?" the commander asked in shock.  
  
Balrog charged forward assaulting the commander with his Crazy Buffalo super attack. The commander couldn't help but get pummelled by Balrog's furious punches. Feeling the effects, the commander fell from the building.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the commander screamed as it met its end. Hitting the hard ground, the commander died. The body immediately disappeared.  
  
"Who's next?" Balrog asked.  
  
Several sweepers rushed at Balrog only to get knocked off from the rooftop by his fast and powerful punches. Balrog moved all around taking out as many sweepers as he could.  
  
"Gigaton Blow!"  
  
"Gigaton Blow!"  
  
"Gigaton Blow!"  
  
"Gigaton Blow!"  
  
"Gigaton Blow!"  
  
More and more sweepers were being forced off the platform by Balrog. The boxer was definitely working on those things. With each punch, Balrog would make them count. Each and every punch caused the sweepers to be knocked back.  
  
Some sweepers got pushed off accidentally by others. Balrog continued fighting off the sweepers til the very last one.  
  
"Gigaton Blow!"  
  
"Gigaton Blow!"  
  
"Gigaton Blow!"  
  
"Gigaton Blow!"  
  
"Gigaton Blow!"  
  
More and more sweepers fell. There was only a few left. Looking at their numbers and then at Balrog who was cracking his knuckles, the remaining sweepers quickly high-tailed it away. As the remnants left, Balrog sat back and took a deep breath.  
  
"Damn..." he said.  
  
Looking up at the sky, Balrog sat there and thought about his decision. He was going to go ahead and reform. Balrog would leave Shadowlaw. However, now wasn't the time. There was more to this than he could possibly think.  
  
"I better head back to HQ," Balrog said.  
  
Placing the titanium knuckles back in his pocket, Balrog slowly walked towards the door. It took him about a good thirty minutes to make it to the first floor. This proved to be an interesting night for Balrog. He moved cautiously just in case other sweepers stayed behind.  
  
Making it to the first floor, Balrog stretched out as he made it out the building. The commander left behind a very expensive dark black leather long coat. This seemed to be very nice.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Picking up the coat, Balrog placed it on himself and walked off. He was pretty anxious about the decision he was about to make.  
  
"What a night..." 


	102. The Battle Begins: Deed of a SelfProclai

The Battle Begins: Deed of a Self-Proclaimed Superhero  
  
Streets of Osaka  
  
Skullomania was walking the streets of Osaka tonight as well. He was dressed in his dark outfit that looked like a skeleton. The costume even glowed in the dark. Currently, he has been signing autographs and taking pictures with his beloved fans. This seemed to be an enjoyable night. He wouldn't be fighting for another few days. But, he would still reach out to his fans.  
  
He used to be salesman. Accepting a job to dress as a superhero, Skullomania then found his very true calling. From now on, Skullomania would be a superhero. The man would fight evil and injustice such as the dreaded Shadowlaw Organization. However, fate would lead him on another path to fighting evil.  
  
After taking a few more pictures, Skullomania walked off to see if there was anything else to do for the night. He could hear screamings from a dark alley nearby.  
  
"Skullo senses..." Skullomania said as he ran in the direction of those screams.  
  
"No! Get away!" yelled the young girl.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Skullo shouted.  
  
"No use running, Sherry..." said Wesker's voice.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"I can't do that," Wesker said as he continued his pursuit after Sherry Birkin.  
  
"Almost there," Skullo said.  
  
Running into the dark alley, Skullo stood there as she saw a young teenage girl with long blonde hair running in his direction. Watching Skullo, the girl stopped in her tracks and slowly backed away. Skullo stood there in a superhero pose crossing his arms with the scarf blowing in the breeze.  
  
The young girl raised an eyebrow. However, Skullo stood there. He didn't seem threatening to the girl as she approached him cautiously.  
  
"What's wrong, young girl?" Skullo asked.  
  
Quickly she pointed behind her as Albert Wesker came running out from the other side of the alley. Wesker ran after the girl but stopped to see Skullomania standing there. This was not Wesker's night at all. He was beaten by Balrog, but he would not allow himself to be beaten by another 'street fighter'.  
  
"More and more street fighters..." Wesker mumbled.  
  
"Not just a street fighter, but a superhero," Skullo said.  
  
"A dead superhero..." Wesker coldly said. His eyes started to glow red.  
  
"Young girl, find a place to hide," Skullo instructed. He stood there unfazed by Wesker. The man fought the likes of M. Bison and Shadow Geist. There was no way he would be intimidated by the likes of Albert Wesker.  
  
"Okay," the girl said as she hid behind a dumpster.  
  
"You're making a big mistake," Wesker said.  
  
"No, my friend... You're the one making the mistake," Skullo said as he pointed towards Wesker.  
  
"I've heard of you... You're Skullomania," Wesker said.  
  
"That's right, I am the one and only Skullomania," Skullo replied.  
  
"Heh, killing you will be an enjoyed bonus... I've heard of you taking out our best customers..." Wesker said.  
  
"The villainous HCF!" Skullo said.  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"Enough, we fight now!" Skullo said trying to sound all heroic.  
  
"I shall enjoy killing you," Wesker said.  
  
At that moment, both Albert Wesker and Skullo charged at each other. Wesker threw a powerful punch that Skullo ducked under.  
  
"Skullo Crusher!" yelled Skullo as he charged forward and nailed Wesker in the gut with a flying spinning headbutt that looked like Bison's Psycho Crusher.  
  
"Umph!" Wesker went stumbling back.  
  
Wesker rushed forward and attempted to grab Skullo. Skullo was a skilled fighter. He wouldn't allow for Wesker to defeat him.  
  
"Skullo Slider!" Skullo yelled as he did a baseball slide that tripped Wesker.  
  
"Such ability!" Wesker exclaimed as he fell face first. The man quickly recovered as he rolled forward before getting to his feet. He turned around and faced Skullo once again.  
  
"Had enough?" Skullo asked.  
  
"Not quite," Wesker said.  
  
Skullo backed away and evaded the punches Wesker had thrown at him. Some of them made impact with the outer walls as they generated craters. Ducking under a powerful right hook, Skullo flip kicked Wesker who stepped back a few feet.  
  
Wesker charged forward again. Still, Skullo had plenty of techniques up his sleeve. Charging forward, Skullo was ready to sent Wesker to the ground again.  
  
"Skullo Stealer!" Skullo exclaimed as he did a baseball dive on the ground tripping Wesker once again. Again, Albert Wesker fell to the ground. But he quickly recovered from the attack and rolled back to his feet.  
  
"This is getting bothersome..." Wesker said.  
  
Wesker used his superhuman speed in an attempt to grab Skullo by the neck. Still, the masked hero had his own trick to counter that.  
  
"Skullo Back Ten," Skullo said as he did a backspin enabling him to evade Wesker's attack.  
  
"Damn," Wesker said to himself.  
  
"Skullo Tackle!" Skullo announced as he charged forward and did a Skullo Dash right into Wesker who was forced back into a wall. Hitting Wesker was like hitting cinder blocks. Wesker stumbled back and hit the wall.  
  
"Skullo Crusher!" he went. He hit Wesker again with another Skullo Crusher to the gut.  
  
"Ugggghhhh..." Wesker gasped.  
  
"Skullo Crusher!"  
  
"Uggggghhhh!"  
  
"Skullo Crusher!"  
  
"Uwwaaarrrggghhh!"  
  
"Skullo Crusher!"  
  
"Urrrggggghh!"  
  
"Skullo Crusher!"  
  
"Enough!" Wesker shouted as he pushed Skullo away with both hands.  
  
"I'll make you pay," Wesker said as he charged at Skullo again.  
  
Skullo dashed forward and executed a spinning heel kick to the top of Wesker's head. The kick was hard forcing Wesker to stumbling back in a daze.  
  
"Ugggh, you insolent-"  
  
"Skullo Slider!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
"Skullo T'katchev!" Skullo exclaimed as he jumped up and did a gymnastic move and landed on Albert Wesker.  
  
"Uh!" Wesker said falling to the ground.  
  
"Indication of your score, I give it a 10 out of 10," Sherry said applauding for Skullo.  
  
"You wretched bitch," Wesker spat at Sherry as he rose up.  
  
"Skullo Head!" Skullo went as he dashed at Wesker.  
  
"Wha!" Wesker went.  
  
Hitting Wesker, Skullo leaped off and then landed on him again with a Skullo Dive attack. Albert Wesker was taken back by the guy's athleticism.  
  
Wesker was starting to lose his patience. He was getting royally pissed off at the one known as Skullomania. If it would be the last thing he would do, Wesker would kill off every fighter in the world he would deem as a threat.  
  
"I'll kill you all if it's the last thing I'll do," Wesker spat as he got to his feet. Wesker threw more powerful punches at Skullomania.  
  
Couldn't allow Wesker to get even one hit on him, Skullo thought to himself. Using his speed and agility, Skullo would make his hits count.  
  
"Skullo Stealer!"  
  
"Umph!" Wesker went as he staggered some.  
  
"Skullo Slider!"  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Skullo Crusher!"  
  
"Ugggghhhh!"  
  
"Skullo T'katchev!"  
  
"Damn you, Skullomania!" Wesker shouted.  
  
Wesker couldn't believe his stroke of very bad luck. It wasn't logical to him. He possessed what was to be the most powerful thing in the world.  
  
"How can this be? I'm the most powerful man on the planet..." Wesker said.  
  
"They always say that," Skullo said.  
  
"Heh, what do you know?" Wesker spat at him.  
  
"The villains always say that..." Skullo added.  
  
"Damn you... Damn you to hell!" Wesker lashed as he ran at Skullo again.  
  
"Skullo Crusher!" Skullo yelled.  
  
"Uggggggghhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Shin Skullo Dream!" Skullo yelled as he charged at Wesker who blocked the attack.  
  
Unfortunately, the attack was unblockable as Skullo unleashed a fury of powerful hits on Wesker. Wesker was in a world of hurt. Skullo finished off by giving Wesker a hard kick in the groin.  
  
"Ugghhh..."  
  
"Super Skullo Crusher!" Skullo yelled as he did a more powerful version of his Skullo Crusher.  
  
"Gaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wesker went as he flew back after the attack. He was out cold after crashing into one of the garbage dumpsters.  
  
"Phew... That was a close one," Skullo said.  
  
"It's okay to come out now," he added.  
  
"Thanks," said the young girl.  
  
"Why was he after you?" he asked her.  
  
"It's a long story..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"This place isn't safe. Do you have a place to stay?" Skullo asked.  
  
"Yes, the hotel isn't far," she said.  
  
"What is your name?" Skullo asked.  
  
"Sherry, Sherry Birkin," she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sherry," Skullo said as he escorted her home.  
  
Skullo had escorted Sherry Birkin home. Sherry explained the situation on how she was being held captive by Wesker for about four years. He was shocked at what Sherry told him. It was very unforgivable, Skullo thought to himself.  
  
Hotel Room  
  
"Sherry!" Claire exclaimed as saw Sherry standing at the door.  
  
"Hey, Claire," Sherry said.  
  
"Oh my God, where have you been?" she asked. Grabbing Sherry, she hugged her gently. She was glad that Sherry was safely back.  
  
"I went out. Wesker found me again," Sherry said.  
  
"Wesker?" Chris asked.  
  
"Uh huh..." Sherry replied.  
  
"Damn him," Chris Redfield said.  
  
"Who's this?" Claire asked looking at Skullomania who stood behind Sherry.  
  
"He saved me from Wesker," Sherry told them.  
  
"All in a day's work," Skullo replied.  
  
"Aren't you Skullomania?" Chris asked.  
  
"The one and only," Skullo said to Chris.  
  
"Whoa! This is so cool! I need to get a picture," Chris said.  
  
"Oh brother..." Claire said. Sherry laughed at the remark. Skullomania was having an anime teardrop moment.  
  
"Claire, get a picture!" Chris exclaimed as he gave Claire the camera.  
  
"..."  
  
"This is so cool!" Chris Redfield exclaimed as he stood next to Skullomania.  
  
"Jeez..."  
  
"Take about four pictures!"  
  
"You're such a kid," Claire said as she got done taking the pictures. Skullo knew what Claire was going to do next as he slowly stepped away from Chris. Taking a pillow, she pegged Chris in the face with it.  
  
"Omph!"  
  
"Now get inside!" Claire ordered.  
  
"I must get back to the festivities," Skullo said.  
  
"Be safe, Sherry," Skullo added as he left. 


	103. The Battle Begins: Bushin's Fallen Shado

The Battle Begins: Bushin's Fallen Shadow  
  
(Author's Notes- In Final Fight Revenge, Guy has a super move that lets him throw ninja shurikens and red ninja kunais. I decided to upgrade the kunais.)  
  
Warehouse/Courtyard  
  
Guy Hinato was practicing his Bushin in preparation for the right against the great evil that hunts him. It was something Chin Gentsai told him earlier. He then heard something from behind. Quickly, Guy turned around and saw a large figure approach from the dark.  
  
"GUY!" it roared.  
  
"What the?" Guy asked.  
  
Calmly, Guy backed away as he put his guard up. It seemed that the evil Chin talked about arrived sooner than he had expected.  
  
"Damn..." Guy said to himself.  
  
Several Umbrella operatives were placed behind to watch the battle. They wanted to study Guy Hinato for possible test data.  
  
"Guy Hinato has interacted with the Nemesis," said the operative.  
  
"Excellent," replied another.  
  
"What are you?" Guy asked. He continued to slowly back away from the hulking and hideous giant known as Nemesis.  
  
"GUY..."  
  
"Is that the only thing you can say, you vile evil monster?" Guy calmly asked.  
  
"GUY!" it yelled as it raised both fists together in the air. With force, Nemesis attempted to slam both fists on top of Guy's head as an attempt to kill him.  
  
"Whoa!" Guy shouted as he jumped back.  
  
Nemesis' fists slammed onto the hard concrete making a medium sized crater. Guy's eyes were widened in shock and in fear. He didn't realize that this evil would come so nor would it take the form of some hideous monster. The face was deformed and stitched up.  
  
"GUY!" it yelled again. With the right fist, the thing took a swing at Guy.  
  
With his speed and agility, Guy Hinato jumped back into a graceful moonsault effortlessly avoiding Nemesis' hard punch that would've cracked his ribs into two had it connected. Nemesis still came at Guy with its brute force.  
  
"GUY!"  
  
Guy managed to axial flip over Nemesis powerful left swing as it hit one of the metal columns holding the roof in place. The punch left a massive dent on the side. This thing was strong. It was as ungodly as M. Bison himself.  
  
"GUY!"  
  
"C'mon Guy, think!" Guy said to himself.  
  
Nemesis continued throwing devastating punches at Guy who continued to evade them. Guy was extremely fast and agile. That was the only thing keeping him alive for the time being. The ninja circled around Nemesis who continued throwing those punches.  
  
It was relentless on its mission to destroy Guy Hinato. The monster continued throwing more punches at the Bushin ninja. Occasionally, Nemesis would try to slam both fists at Guy only to hit the hard concrete floor.  
  
"I gotta take that thing down..." he said.  
  
Ducking underneath, Guy avoided getting hit by Nemesis' powerful punch. He continued evading Nemesis as much as he could.  
  
"But how?" he asked.  
  
"GUY!" Nemesis yelled.  
  
Nemesis charged forward and tried to do a running powerful punch. Guy stood there waiting for Nemesis to attack. As soon as Nemesis swung its fist, Guy would show what he was capable of.  
  
"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" Guy shouted.  
  
Guy immediately took to the air as he spun around in a whirlwind kick. The power of the kick was barely enough to block and deflect Nemesis' attack. Nemesis was pissed off at what Guy had just done. Guy quickly landed and braced himself for what Nemesis would try next.  
  
"GUY!" it yelled trying to clothesline him.  
  
"Hayagake: Kage Sukui!" Guy yelled as he dashed forward into a baseball slide. He managed to trip Nemesis causing it to stumble forward and fall face first on the ground. With the Nemesis down and out for the moment, Guy saw his opportunity.  
  
"Gotta run..." Guy said.  
  
Quickly, Guy made haste from the warehouse. He didn't hesitate one bit as he kept on running. Leaving the warehouse, Guy made a sharp left as he ran towards the wide alley way. He had to get to his friends. Time was running out.  
  
"Damn..." Guy said.  
  
Running down one alley, Guy stopped in his tracks as Nemesis punched a hole through the wall. Seconds later, it stepped out from the opening it just made.  
  
"What?!" Guy said in shock.  
  
He was shocked and amazed at Nemesis. The monster had tracked Guy down and blocked his only way of escape.  
  
"GUY..." it growled.  
  
"Here we go again..." Guy said.  
  
This time, tentacles shot out of Nemesis' hands trying to penetrate Guy's body. These were infected with the T-Virus. It was the same matter how Brad Vickers became infected and then became a superpowered zombie.  
  
"What are those?!" Guy asked in disbelief.  
  
Ducking while dashing, Guy evaded the first tentacle as it went through the outer wall. Diving forward, Guy avoided the second tentacle that hit the spot a few inches away from him. Rolling forward, Guy continued to circle around Nemesis.  
  
Facing the Nemesis, Guy darted forward as the Nemesis quickly shot and retracted the tentacles repeatedly. Moving to his right, Guy avoided the right tentacle. Jumping forward, Guy avoided the left tentacle and rolled forward to avoid the right tentacle again.  
  
Nemesis kept shooting it's tentacles at Guy like a soldier with a gatling gun. Guy used his speed and agility to avoid getting touched by those infected tentacles. As one of the tentacles hit the ground, Guy took his opportunity.  
  
"It's a long shot," Guy said to himself.  
  
Guy stepped on top of the tentacle that hardened like an erection. As the tentacle was temporarily hardened, Guy used it as a ramp to run on. Nemesis was shocked to see what Guy Hinato was doing. Running up the tentacle, Guy managed to get close to the Nemesis.  
  
"Here goes..."  
  
"GUY!"  
  
"Hayagake: Kubikiri!" Guy shouted as he leaped to the air and smacked Nemesis with a jumping crescent kick to the face. The move made Nemesis step back some. Quickly, the Nemesis grabbed Guy by the shirt and swung him into the outer wall of the building.  
  
"Uggggghhh..." Guy went.  
  
"GUY..." growled the Nemesis.  
  
Nemesis' large hand was pushing against Guy's chest completely. The Bushin ninja was held against the wall trying to escape. He could feel Nemesis' tentacle squirming some before it would shoot out.  
  
"Damn... Have to escape," Guy said to himself.  
  
If the tentacle went through, it would be game over for Guy. The tentacle was aimed for Guy's heart. He would be impaled by the tentacle if he didn't act fast enough.  
  
"Gotta think," Guy said.  
  
He could see the other tentacle wiggling about. Taking out three shurikens, Guy threw them at the tentacle. One of them sliced off a small part. The other two were embedded.  
  
"GUY!!!" it shouted in pain.  
  
Releasing Guy, Nemesis held the tentacle in pain. It was quick thinking for Guy who retreated into the next alley. Seeing Guy leave, Nemesis jumped up and landed on top of a building. It was keeping a close eye on Guy, toying with him.  
  
"Have to get outta here..." Guy said.  
  
"GUY!" it shouted leaping off the roof and right in front of Guy again.  
  
"Damn, you again," Guy said.  
  
"GUY..."  
  
"What is it with you?" Guy calmly asked.  
  
"GUY!" it shouted as it attempted to grab Guy.  
  
Guy approached and spun around for a few seconds and smack Nemesis in the gut with a powerful elbow executing his Houzantou attack. As Nemesis swung with the left hand, Guy evaded and countered with another Houzantou.  
  
"You may have power..."  
  
"GUY!" it shouted as it swung at Guy again.  
  
"But power isn't everything," Guy said as he side flipped over the punch.  
  
"GUY!" it shouted. Nemesis put both its fists together and attempted to perform a double fisted uppercut.  
  
"Slow..." Guy said.  
  
Backing a way one step, Guy avoided the technique as both fists flew a few inches away from the facial area. As soon as the coast was clear, Guy ran through. Guy had to go on the offensive right about now if he wanted to survive.  
  
"GUY!"  
  
As he got close, Guy executed four backflip kicks to the chin of Nemesis. Nemesis stepped back some. Guy's attacks hardly caused any damage.  
  
"GUY!"  
  
Nemesis swung at Guy again with the right hand. Quickly, Guy backflipped into a moonsault and threw four shurikens at his deadly opponent. One shuriken hit the neck area, one hit the arm, the other hit the forehead area, and the last one hit the chest.  
  
"GUUUYYYYYY!" Nemesis yelled again.  
  
This thing was pretty pissed off at Guy. In rage, Nemesis charged at Guy. Guy dashed at Nemesis as well. He waited for Nemesis to get close enough to pull off another move.  
  
"GUY!" it shouted. It attempted to knock Guy down with a running clothesline.  
  
"Hayagake: Kage Sukui!" Guy shouted as he slid underneath Nemesis.  
  
In an instant, Guy got back to his feet and saw Nemesis' back exposed. Quickly, Guy took out five shurikens and threw them. Seconds later, he could see all five of them embedded in Nemesis' back. Nemesis' loud roars followed behind.  
  
Guy jumped forward into a somersault and pulled out a red ninja kunai and threw it. The blade was then embedded in the back of its neck area. Seconds later, the red kunai exploded leaving behind a trail of smoke from the neck.  
  
"GUY!" Nemesis yelled as he quickly made a 180 and aimed the tentacle at Guy.  
  
"No!" Guy yelled.  
  
Aiming up for the air, Nemesis shot the tentacle out hoping to impale Guy in midair. The ninja had to react fast or get impaled by Nemesis and possibly end up as one of the undead. Reaching for three shurikens, Guy threw them at the tentacle.  
  
"GUY!"  
  
He managed to slow the path of the tentacle for a brief bit. But, the tentacle was still coming at him. And Guy was still flying down at the path of the tentacle. Guy had to react fast or feel the pain of Nemesis' tentacle ripping through the flesh of his chest.  
  
The thought of the tentacle going through concerned him. Guy thought about how painful it would be. It would rip through the fest, break several ribs that will puncture the lungs, go through the heart, and come out the opposite side.  
  
"No way..."  
  
"GUY!"  
  
"Not ever!"  
  
"GUY!"  
  
"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" Guy shouted.  
  
In mid air, Guy performed his spinning whirlwind kick smacking away Nemesis' tentacle. With the tentacle out of the way, Guy landed back on his feet again.  
  
"That was a close one," Guy commented.  
  
"GUY!" it shouted again.  
  
"Damn, it wants more," Guy said.  
  
All the years of his Bushin Nin-Jitsu training went through his mind. Guy was the sucessor of Bushin-Ryu Nin-Jitsu. Many thoughts were drifting through his mind as he was taking on Nemesis at this very moment.  
  
"I'm going to take you down, no matter what..." Guy said to Nemesis.  
  
"GUY!" it yelled attempting to slam both fists onto Guy's head.  
  
Guy managed to move forward quickly as he avoided the attack. Charging up his ki, Guy would have to channel it into his attacks. He would have to show Nemesis his own custom made combo of fury. As Guy was fully charged up, he would let Nemesis have it.  
  
"GUY!" it yelled again.  
  
"You should shut up, fathead..." Guy said.  
  
With a clear shot at Nemesis' chest, Guy threw a fury of fast punches and kicks. Lots of ki energy were channeled behind these attacks. It caused a bit more damage than his regular attacks. Nemesis stumbled back some more.  
  
Nemesis charged forward as Guy managed to baseball slide underneath. Guy had to do something to slow down this towering monster.  
  
"It's a gamble..." Guy said to himself.  
  
With Nemesis still charging forward, Guy dashed right after it. Nemesis was bigger and heavier than Guy. It would have to be timed correctly. Getting close enough, Guy took off and leaped right at the Nemesis who was about to stop in its tracks.  
  
Grabbing Nemesis' coat from behind, Guy used Nemesis' own momentum against itself. With Nemesis' help, Guy managed to slam it to the ground with a well placed Bushin Izuna Drop. The Nemesis was down on the ground.  
  
With Nemesis grounded, Guy retreated off again. This would have to be played very smartly if Guy wanted to survive this horrible ordeal. Taking out three red kunais, Guy threw them at Nemesis. They were lodged in the back as they exploded several seconds later.  
  
"It should slow it down for a bit," Guy said to himself.  
  
Making a sharp left, Guy dashed into another alleyway. It was dark and dimly lit in the next alleyway. He could hear loud and rumbling footsteps following behind quickly. This prompted Guy to move faster. Guy wanted to avoid confrontation with Nemesis as much as possible.  
  
"GUY!" it yelled at a distance.  
  
"Could it be from Shadowlaw?" Guy asked.  
  
Guy could remember Bison's conquest for power. M. Bison would do anything. He remembered what M. Bison did to create those 'dolls' of his. Cammy, Juli, and Juni were living proof. M. Bison himself was a psycho powered super human.  
  
"It can't be..." Guy added.  
  
"GUY!" it shouted. The shout was getting louder and louder.  
  
"It's getting closer," he said.  
  
Nemesis jumped and took the air. It then landed about ten feet in front of Guy Hinato. This fight was going to be far from over.  
  
"You don't give up, do you?" Guy rhetorically asked.  
  
"GUY..." it growled.  
  
The thing rushed after Guy once again. With the Nemesis approaching faster and faster, Guy made a 180 and ran the other way.  
  
"That thing is fast..." Guy said to himself.  
  
Guy kept on running and running with his pursuer trailing quickly behind. In front of him, Guy saw a brick wall of a building.  
  
"Dead end? Damn!" Guy said under his breath.  
  
"GUY!" it yelled.  
  
"And it's not slowing down anytime soon," he added.  
  
As Nemesis got close enough, it attempted to give a powerful swinging punch to Guy's backside. It was another longshot. But it was better than nothing.  
  
"Here goes..."  
  
Guy dashed forward and ran up the wall just as the Nemesis was about to strike. Nemesis hit nothing but the wall as bricks broke from the cement and flew back some. As Guy ran up high enough, he leaped off with his running wall flip.  
  
Swiftly, Guy landed on his feet and started attacking behind Nemesis' legs. Nemesis made a 180 in attempt to deliver another swinging punch to Guy. However, Guy was too fast for that. Strafing to his right, Guy avoided the punch and rolled to the right.  
  
The Bushin ninja executed a backflip and then a wall leap as he sprung off. Flying several feet above Nemesis, Guy took out three shurikens and threw them. The Nemesis screamed in slight pain and annoyance as all three shurikens were embedded inside the head area.  
  
"What's the progress report?" asked one of the Umbrella agents.  
  
"Guy Hinato has not been eliminated yet," said another.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guy's speed and agility what's keeping him alive."  
  
"It's going to be a long night..."  
  
Guy landed on another wall and sprung off as he flew right at Nemesis. Nemesis stumbled back as his small opponent nailed him with a flying side kick to the face.  
  
"You're tough," he commented to Nemesis as he backflipped off the head area.  
  
Swiftly and gracefully, Guy landed on one knee and waited for Nemesis to attack. Nemesis faced Guy and charged at him. This time, both of Nemesis' palms were facing Guy. The deadly tentacles of Nemesis started to shoot out in an attempt to impale Guy.  
  
"You're persistant... I have to admit that," Guy said as he jumped back avoiding the touch of the tentacles.  
  
Guy ducked under as Nemesis whipped the right tentacle at the neck area. Then Nemesis brought it back as Guy performed an axial flip to the right to avoid getting tripped. Crouching and strafing to the right, Guy avoided getting smacked with the left tentacle.  
  
"You really are a worthy opponent..."  
  
"GUY!"  
  
Nemesis continued to shoot out its tentacles at Guy who managed to avoid all hits. Guy jumped back to avoid getting hit in the solar plexus. Quickly, he then ducked, jumped, side flipped to the right, side flipped to the right again, bent back, front flipped, tilt his head to the right, and then to the left to avoid Nemesis' barrage of tentacle attacks.  
  
"You're fast, I have to admit that," Guy told Nemesis.  
  
"GUY!"  
  
Nemesis retracted both tentacles and charged at Guy like a football player would. Guy rushed at Nemesis once again.  
  
"Hayagake: Kage Sukui!" Guy shouted as he dashed forward and slid underneat Nemesis as it charged forward.  
  
This was a long ordeal for Guy. Nemesis was the first opponent that really kept Guy on his toes. Guy didn't hesitate as he ran away from Nemesis again. Not being able to slow its own moment, Nemesis burst through the wall of another building.  
  
"Here's my chance," Guy said as he took a few deep breaths and ran away again.  
  
Running off into the dark, Guy went to try to find help. Something came into his mind. He remembered listening to Jill Valentine a few days earlier. Plus, he also remembered the zombies. There was no way that Guy could forget about the zombies.  
  
"Could it be?" Guy asked.  
  
He would find his answers; but, now was not the time. Only thing that mattered was staying alive throughout this ordeal. Guy was being hunted down by one of Umbrella's deadliest BOWs. Nemesis was programmed to hunt down and eliminate Guy Hinato.  
  
"Is that the Nemesis?" he asked again.  
  
Jill had told Guy about her night in Raccoon City. For three days, Jill was being hunted down by Nemesis, who was programmed to kill all STARS members. It had already claimed the life of her teammate, Brad Vickers.  
  
"It's programmed to hunt me?" Guy asked in surprise.  
  
It didn't matter. Guy's only thought was to get away from Nemesis. His life depended on it. He didn't want to end up like Brad Vickers with a tentacle through the face. Nemesis was nowhere in sight. It was a relief for Guy who stopped to take a moment to breath.  
  
"Huff...huff...must get to Cody and the others...huff..." Guy said while he panted.  
  
"GUY!"  
  
"What? It found me that fast?" Guy asked.  
  
Nemesis jumped down and landed on the ground feet first. He stood there a few feet away from Guy. With Guy being close enough, Nemesis smacked him aside with a powerful backfist. The force of it caused Guy to fly back about twenty feet away from Nemesis.  
  
"Umph!" Guy went as he made a hard landing.  
  
"GUY!" it roared.  
  
"Damn..." Guy said as he slowly got up.  
  
The hit from Nemesis was very hard. Being hit took a lot out of him. Slowly and steadily, Guy helped himself back to his feet. He stood there ready to take on Nemesis again.  
  
"You were lucky..." Guy said.  
  
"GUY!" it roared. Again, it continued to charge at Guy.  
  
"But you won't be lucky, again," Guy said as he took out four red kunais and held them in between his fingers. With Nemesis getting close enough, Guy threw the kunais. They exploded upon impact with Nemesis chest.  
  
With Nemesis slightly stunned from the attack, Guy charged at the monster. Quickly, he cut to Nemesis' left side and ran off. Nemesis quickly regained its senses and charged after Guy again. As Nemesis trailed behind, it attempted to impale Guy with both tentacles again.  
  
"Damn..." Guy commented.  
  
Guy made a zig-zag formation while avoiding to get hit by those tentacles by Nemesis. Those tentacles were fast. Faster than a speeding bullet. Nemesis was ruthless in its pursuit of the Bushin master.  
  
"GUY!"  
  
Retracting both tentacles, Nemesis tried hitting Guy with powerful swinging punches. Quickly, Guy ran alongside the wall for a few seconds as Nemesis threw another powerful punch. As Nemesis punched, Guy jumped away from the wall.  
  
"That was a close call," he said.  
  
The space on the wall that Guy leaped from soon had a hole punched through by the Nemesis. It still didn't stop it from going after Guy.  
  
Nemesis was a 100% killing machine. It would track down and eliminate its target no matter what. Jill could perfectly remember getting infected by the tentacles. Mikhail Victor sacrificed his life by blowing himself up with a grenade and then knocking Nemesis off the subway car in the process. This thing was very hard to kill. Now it was Guy's turn to go through what Jill had gone through. Not even his Bushin training could prepare him for this.  
  
Guy Hinato found himself cornered again by Nemesis. This wasn't going to end until one was left standing. Nemesis wouldn't go down without a fight. But, neither would Guy. The Bushin ninja decided to stand is ground once again.  
  
"GUY!" it roared again.  
  
"You roaring my name repeatedly gets annoying..." Guy coldly said to Nemesis.  
  
Nemesis charged forward at Guy attempting to smash his face in with a powerful swinging punch. Guy stood there gathering as much energy as he could. Though dangerous, this was a very important match to the Bushin ninja.  
  
"You want my attention, you have it..."  
  
"GUY!!!" it roared. Nemesis drew closer to Guy who stood there with a serious look on his face. Guy would give Nemesis a fight it would never forget.  
  
"If you want me, you got it..."  
  
"GUY!" it roared as it gave a powerful right hook.  
  
"BUSHIN GOURAI KYAKU!!!" Guy yelled as he summed up a great deal of energy. All powered up, Guy dashed at Nemesis who was left in the open. He would make Nemesis pay the price of messing with him. Nemesis would be in a world of hurt.  
  
As Guy got close enough, he wailed on Nemesis with a flurry of powerful punches and kicks. Nemesis roared in pain and torment as Guy continued hitting him. Guy would do whatever it would take to knock this monstrous thing down.  
  
Nemesis was staggering on its feet as Guy finished off the super attack with a flying crescent kick to the head area. With Nemesis down, Guy took this opportunity to retreat. Nemesis would be up and running again in no time flat.  
  
"Gotta reach Cody," Guy said.  
  
"Target has escaped," said one Umbrella operative.  
  
"Don't worry, Nemesis will find its prey again," said another.  
  
Guy retreated into the darkness again to escape his monstrous attacker. About three minutes later, Nemesis slowly got up and shoot itself off. It was pretty pissed off with Guy Hinato. The thing continued its pursuit of the Bushin ninja.  
  
"GUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" it roared out like it was making some sort of war cry.  
  
"Faster Guy, faster," Guy said to himself.  
  
Park  
  
Guy Hinato had made it into the park. The park was slightly crowded with patrons and other people who wanted to enjoy a quiet and peaceful night. Immediately, he reached for his cellphone that was safely stashed.  
  
"C'mon, pick up," Guy said.  
  
He didn't have time to use the phone since most of the time was used to fight and avoid Nemesis altogether. Guy was hoping that somebody would pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice.  
  
"Who's this?" Guy asked.  
  
"It's Maki. Guy, is that you?" Maki asked on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yeah...huff...huff..."  
  
"What's going on? Went out jogging?" Maki asked.  
  
"No, I need to get Cody on the line," Guy said.  
  
"Cody, what for?" Maki asked.  
  
"Please, just get him on. It's urgent..." Guy said.  
  
"Hold on... Cody!" Maki said.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Cody said.  
  
"Phone!" Maki said.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon..." Guy said.  
  
"This is Cody."  
  
"Cody, this is Guy," he said to his friend.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I need you to pick me up from the park with the large water fountain. I need you to hurry," Guy instructed as he was panting faster.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Cody asked.  
  
"GUY!!!" yelled Nemesis.  
  
"This thing that's hunting me down..." Guy said.  
  
"What's hunting you down?" Cody asked.  
  
"Umbrella's biological weapon, Nemesis!" Guy said.  
  
"What?! I'll be right there," Cody said.  
  
Guy quickly hung up the phone and placed it back. He stood there face to face with the thing called Nemesis once again. It still had a score to settle with Guy.  
  
"GUY!" it yelled as he leaped at him.  
  
"Whoa! You're even agile, too," Guy said as he jumped back and performed a backflip. Nemesis jumped again and landed on one knee. He had to take his chance.  
  
"Hayagake: Kubikiri!" Guy yelled as he dashed forward and made a flying crescent kick to the head of Nemesis.  
  
Nemesis stumbled back as it pulled out a rocket launcher from behind fully loaded. It aimed the laucher right at Guy. Guy's eyes widened a bit in disbelief to see a monster actually able to handle a weapon.  
  
"GUY..."  
  
"I see you can use weapons as well," Guy said.  
  
Without hesitating, Nemesis fired a round from Guy. Guy quickly dashed to his right as he avoided the flying rocket. Instead of Guy, it hit one of those portable bathrooms. The awful smells from the latrine started to run rampant around the park.  
  
"GUY!"  
  
The other people in the park started to run off. They didn't want to get killed in the process. It was just Guy and Nemesis in the park to duke it out. Umbrella operatives were hiding around gathering information on the fight between Guy Hinato and the Nemesis.  
  
"GUY!" it roared.  
  
Nemesis then fired off another round at Guy. Quickly, Guy took out a shuriken and threw it at the rocket. Upon impact, the rocket exploded. This seemed to really piss off the Nemesis. Holstering the rocket launcher, Nemesis started to chase after Guy again.  
  
Once again, Nemesis fired both its tentacles at Guy. Guy jumped back and sought cover to avoid the tentacles. The tentacles were powerful enough that Nemesis snapped a tree in half with one swing. This wasn't good at all for Guy.  
  
"This isn't good," Guy said.  
  
Guy had to once again avoid all hits from Nemesis' tentacles. They were Nemesis' deadliest weapons so far during the fight. Guy jumped up and spun his body in a corkscrew motion as he avoided Nemesis' tentacles. They were only inches away from his body as Nemesis shot them out from its palms.  
  
Most of Guy's attacks only stunned Nemesis and pissed it off in the process. Guy couldn't afford to get hit again my Nemesis. He was still recovering from that hard hit. Nemesis was still persistant in trying to eliminate his target.  
  
"Damn, I have to take it out..." Guy said.  
  
"GUY!" it yelled. It took the air as it lunged at Guy Hinato. This was the break that Guy needed. He would have to capitalize on this now.  
  
"Bushin Hassou Ken!" Guy yelled.  
  
Jumping diagonally forward, Guy caught his monstrous opponent. Guy smacked Nemesis with a rapid air combo putting it in its place. To finish it off, Guy peformed a kick that sent Nemesis to the ground.  
  
"Huff...huff..." Guy panted as he landed to his feet.  
  
Nemesis sat up straight and got back to its feet. It still wouldn't give up the ghost just yet. Guy stood there ready for another round against Nemesis. The Tyrant known as Nemesis charged at Guy once again. Guy swiftly backed away avoiding Nemesis' devastating punches.  
  
"GUY!"  
  
"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" Guy shouted as he smacked Nemesis away with his whirlwind kick.  
  
"GUY!" it roared as it tried a downward smash.  
  
Quickly, Guy jumped away as Nemesis punched the ground he once stood on. Charging forward, Guy would take another crack at Nemesis. He would emerge the victor, Guy thought.  
  
"Hayagake: Kubikiri!" Guy shouted. He smacked Nemesis with another flying crescent kick.  
  
"GUY!" Nemesis yelled. It tried to tackle Guy to the ground. Guy managed to slide underneath the Nemesis who continued running. Quickly, Guy faced Nemesis and jumped forward. Once again, Guy grabbed the shoulders and used Nemesis' own moment against itself for another devastating Bushin Izuna Drop.  
  
Nemesis was slammed on the ground again as Guy leaped back to safety. Guy stood there catching his breath as he waited for Nemesis.  
  
"Get up..." Guy said.  
  
"GUY..." Nemesis growled as it pushed up and got back to its feet.  
  
This thing was pretty pissed off at Guy. It took out the rocket launcher and started firing rounds at the Bushin ninja. Guy ran to generate distance between him and the Nemesis. As Nemesis opened fire, Guy took out a red kunai and threw it at the rocket.  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
At a distance, a young woman named Jami stayed behind in the park. She didn't want to leave because the fight was so damn cool. Hiding behind some bushes, she grabbed her camera and videotaped the fight between Guy and Nemesis.  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
Guy destroyed another rocket with one of those red ninja kunais. He had to stop Nemesis or this entire park would be destroyed. Some of the trees and bushes had caught fire from those explosions. Nemesis had to be taken down as soon as possible.  
  
As Nemesis tried to reload the rocket launcher, Guy threw three red kunais. All of them impacted with the rocket launcher. As all three exploded, the rocket launcher exploded as well making an even bigger explosion.  
  
"GUY!!!" it roared again.  
  
"Bushin Gourai Kyaku!" Guy yelled. As Nemesis was engulfed with flames, Guy capitalized as he assaulted it with his super attack. Nemesis stood there dazed and out of it.  
  
"GUY..."  
  
"Bushin Gourai Kyaku!"  
  
"GUY..."  
  
"I will bring you down..." Guy said to Nemesis.  
  
"GUY..."  
  
"Bushin Musou Renge!" Guy shouted as he charged at Nemesis. Reaching Nemesis, Guy grabbed him as the area went dark.  
  
"What the?" Jami asked as she was trying to get reception on the camera.  
  
Guy nailed Nemesis with a painful barrage of attacks. It was similar to Gouki's Shungokusatsu. Nemesis was roaring in pain and agony. As soon as it was over, Nemesis laid there on the ground. Guy fell on both knees with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Huff...huff...huff..." Guy panted.  
  
"Oh my..." said a voice.  
  
Guy turned to his left to see Poison Kiss standing there. She was pretty surprised to see Guy all exhausted. Then she looked to her left and saw Nemesis laying there. Freaked out, Poison Kiss jumped back and then looked back at Guy.  
  
"Oh great... What do you want, Poison?" Guy asked.  
  
"I have a right to walk around, just as you," she said.  
  
"You better leave... It's not safe here," Guy said.  
  
"You actually do care for me," Poison said flirtatiously.  
  
"Don't push your luck," Guy said.  
  
"Awwww, you're no fun," Poison replied.  
  
"This isn't fun at all. I almost got killed by that thing," Guy said.  
  
"But you handled yourself well."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"I'm going around looking for someone to be Hugo's tag-partner later on," Poison told Guy.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Guy shouted.  
  
"Don't yell at me," Poison said with annoyance.  
  
"Damn!" Guy said as he pushed Poison aside.  
  
"Hey! Don't push me," Poison said.  
  
"GUY!"  
  
"Damn, you're still up..." Guy said.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Poison asked and then she saw Nemesis. "Wha?!"  
  
"Bushin Musou Renge!" Guy shouted.  
  
"GUY!" it roared. As Guy approached, Nemesis made a last ditch effort. Shooting out a tentacle from the right hand, Nemesis managed to poke Guy in the side with it. Guy didn't pay attention as he grabbed Nemesis and wailed on him again.  
  
"Bushin Musou Renge!"  
  
"Bushin Musou Renge!"  
  
"Bushin Musou Renge!"  
  
"Stay down!"  
  
"Bushin Musou Renge!"  
  
"Bushin Musou Renge!"  
  
Guy stood there weakened as Nemesis laid there incapacitated. It was dead. He could feel a burning sensation shooting throughout his whole body.  
  
"Uggghhhhh, it burns..."  
  
"What burns?" Poison asked.  
  
"Damn... It got me," Guy said as he looked at his side. Nemesis managed to get a hit in at the end. He could feel himself getting weakened.  
  
"What's going on?" Poison asked.  
  
"Ugggghhh... Damn..."  
  
"Guy?!"  
  
At that moment, Cody Onahan, Rena, Maki, Haggar, and Allen Snider arrived at the scene. They saw Poison Kiss sitting there with Guy's head laying on her lap.  
  
"Guy!" Rena exclaimed as she rushed to his side.  
  
"What on God's green earth..." Haggar said as he looked at Guy and then Nemesis.  
  
"Guy, c'mon talk to me," Allen said.  
  
"Please, hang in there, ol' buddy," Cody said.  
  
"We need to get him to a hospital," Haggar said.  
  
"Uggghhh..." Guy went.  
  
"Talk to me," Rena pleaded as tears started to form from her eyes.  
  
"Nemesis...Umbrella's doing...Uggghhh... It burns like hell..." Guy said as he passed out.  
  
HQ Medical Ward  
  
Guy Hinato laid there in a hospital gown. He was passed out and under life support in the infirmary. Looking through the window were Guile, Charlie, Rolento, Sodom, Allen, and Cody. They were pretty shocked to see Guy laying there like this.  
  
"Guile," said Heidern who approached.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Bad news..."  
  
"How bad?" Guile asked.  
  
"Very," Heidern replied.  
  
"Is it about Guy?" Cody asked.  
  
"Indeed..."  
  
"Tell us," Rolento said.  
  
"Guy's been infected with an advanced strain of the T-Virus..." Heidern said.  
  
"Advanced strain?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yes. More powerful than the regular strain..." Heidern said.  
  
"What is the T-Virus?" Rena asked.  
  
"Rena, you shouldn't be hearing this," Cody said.  
  
"No... Guy's my fiance. I have as much right to hear this," Rena retorted.  
  
"She's right, comrade," Rolento added.  
  
"Guy has about a day left... If he is not treated, he'll become one of the undead," Heidern said.  
  
"Huff...huff...huff... Undead? T-Virus? What is all of this?" Rena asked.  
  
Guile and Heidern escorted Rena into another room. They explained to her about the T-Virus and what it does. Rena also got to learn about the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. Hearing all of this stuff, it put Rena to more tears.  
  
"Why would Umbrella do this stuff?"  
  
"Umbrella is just like M. Bison..." Guile said.  
  
"Or like Rugal Bernstein," added Heidern.  
  
"Just one day?" Rena asked.  
  
"Unfortunately... Unless we can get the vaccine," Guile said.  
  
"Where is the vaccine?"  
  
"In the hands of the enemy," Heidern said. 


	104. The Battle Begins: Lucky's Bad Luck

The Battle Begins: Lucky's Bad Luck  
  
To Ryu the Weredragon: Yup, you're right. To many of the people who do not know Poison Kiss, in the Japanese version, she used to be a man. However, they decided to cut that one out in the US Version. Damn the US and its "morals," lol. In addition, in the Japanese versions of Street Fighter, they had Eagle labeled as gay and Zangief labeled as gay. Just wanted to let the readers know.  
  
Basketball Court  
  
Lucky stood there shooting hoops at the basket. He would spend the night shooting hoops. Right now, all he wanted was a moment of peace. Currently, the NBA playoffs were over. So, he could go back to basketball and martial arts training.  
  
This was Lucky's first Millennium Tournament, ever. He didn't want to blow the chance. Lucky was out for the last KOFs. One year, Brian's team made it to the Super Bowl. Another year, Lucky's team made it to the NBA Playoffs. His main goal was to win the tournament. He would have to go up against the greatest fighters ever.  
  
"He shoots," Lucky said as he shot the ball.  
  
"He scores!" Lucky exclaimed as he made a 3-point shot.  
  
Running around, he was making sounds as he pretended that they were cheering for him. Being a basketball star, he would be a martial arts star as well. As the ball bounced back to him, Lucky grabbed it and started to dribble it around.  
  
Jumping back, Lucky made another good shot. This was a very peaceful moment that would be short lived...  
  
Lucky Glauber looked behind him to see a large figure approaching him. It was a bit taller than him and it was bulkier.  
  
"What in the..." Lucky went.  
  
The thing didn't even look human at all. It approached Lucky without even saying a word. Lucky stood his ground. He wouldn't let anyone or anything push him around. It stood there in a green trenchcoat. What he didn't know what that he was toe-to-toe with one of Umbrella's weapons.  
  
It remained silent as it approached Lucky Glauber. Lucky dribbled the ball as he waited for it to get closer. He could feel himself in imminent danger. The young basketball player was face to face with one of those Mr. X Tyrants.  
  
"Maybe we can talk this out," Lucky said.  
  
Mr. X remained silent as it headed towards Lucky. Lucky slowly backed away as it continued closer and closer.  
  
"I guess not," Lucky joked.  
  
Lucky had no choice but to fight it out. At that moment, Mr. X charged at Lucky and attempted to do a powerful punch. Quickly, Lucky jumped back to avoid getting hit by a punch that would shatter his ribs into many pieces.  
  
"Damn!" Lucky exclaimed.  
  
Mr. X charged at Lucky trying to nail him with devastating punches. Lucky took his chance and charged at Nemesis and threw a few punches and a spinning side kick to the gut area. To Lucky's surprise and disbelief, all his hits bounced off like it didn't do any damage.  
  
"Man..."  
  
Lucky Glauber quickly jumped away from getting knocked back by one of Mr. X's bone crushing attacks. He had a lot to lose, mainly his life.  
  
"Dayam... I gotta take him down, now..." Lucky commented.  
  
"Here goes..." he added.  
  
"You're Death Bound!" a basketball came from the sky as Lucky scooped it and bounced it towards Mr. X. The ball was powered up with Lucky's ki. Seconds later, the ball bounced off Mr. X's face, causing him to stumble back a few steps.  
  
"Ya like that, huh?" Lucky asked. He stood there dribbling his ball left to right and right to left. The young fighter was treating this like a basketball game.  
  
"Roooarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Mr. X roared as he charged forward trying to get Lucky in a bearhug.  
  
"Whooooo!" Lucky went as he twirled in the air kicking the air with blue streaks forming a circle. He managed to counter Mr. X's attack with his Cyclone Break attack.  
  
Mr. X stumbled back and charged right back at Lucky Glauber again, only to fall victim to another one of his Cyclone Breaks. The monster started to get pissed off as it started punching at Lucky Glauber who used his speed as a basketball player to avoid getting hit.  
  
"Dayam, you're tough," Lucky said.  
  
Many thoughts were drifting through Lucky's mind as he fought off his attacker.  
  
Was was this thing?  
  
Why was it trying to kill him?  
  
How did it find him?  
  
Where did this come from?  
  
Who was capable of creating such a thing?  
  
Lucky didn't take that long to figure out that his normal attacks only caused half damage to Mr. X. As Mr. X swung again, Lucky charged foward and threw several punches and three roundhouse kicks. Putting power to it, Lucky threw a back thrust kick to the face area forcing Mr. X to step back a bit.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin about!"  
  
This young African-American would take down Mr. X by whatever means was neccessary. Lucky was a player in the game. To him, this was a game. He would have to learn the rules of the game. In this game, the only rule was: there are no rules.  
  
Mr. X backed away and then charged forward with a dashing power punch to the gut. Lucky knew how to prepare himself for an attack like that.  
  
"Whooooo!" Lucky went.  
  
He performed his Lucky Vison technique as he dashed forward and teleported behind Mr. X. With Mr. X's back exposed, Lucky performed another Cyclone Break attack.  
  
"Whooooo!"  
  
The Mr. X Tyrant stumbled forward as Lucky knocked him with another Death Bound attack. This time, the ball bounced against the back of Mr. X's head. Lucky had to go offensive with Mr. X's back is turned and defensive if not.  
  
"Offense all the way..." Lucky said.  
  
With one of the hoops nearby, Lucky grabbed on and climbed upwards. He then stood on top of the basketball goal as Mr. X quickly turned. Mr. X looked up at Lucky who grinned some. Lucky had another trick up his sleeve.  
  
"Death Dunk!" Lucky yelled as he jumped up in the air and threw his ball at Mr. X's head. As it bounced off Mr. X's forehead, Lucky grabbed the ball and slammed it on the face area. Mr. X was roaring in pain as he backed away from Lucky.  
  
"Progress report on Lucky Glauber," ordered one Umbrella operative.  
  
"My God, Lucky survived without a single scratch..." said another.  
  
"Intriguing... Must bring progress back to Lady Alexia," said one operative.  
  
"C'mon, homie," Lucky said as he circled around Mr. X.  
  
Mr. X followed Lucky's movements in attempts to knock him into the wall with a well placed punch. Lucky would have to play this smart. Any mistake would cost him his life.  
  
"Whooo!" Lucky went.  
  
Quickly, Lucky teleported with his Lucky Vison as he appeared on Mr. X's opposite side. With Mr. X's back exposed, Lucky executed another Cyclone Break attack. Still, Mr. X's back was exposed. Taking his chance, Lucky Glauber threw several punches and a jump back kick.  
  
He felt like Kareem Abdul Jabar right about now. Lucky perfectly remembered the NBA Hall of Famer's role in that one Bruce Lee move. Kareem even had martial arts experience from Bruce Lee, himself. Lucky had Karate training instead of Jeet Kune Do training.  
  
"You think your ass kicking's good?" Lucky asked.  
  
Crouching under, Lucky avoided Mr. X's spinning right hook as it was inches above his head. The force almost knocked Lucky's cap off his head. That was a big mistake on Mr. X's part.  
  
"Man... That was cold. You almost knocked my cap off," Lucky said.  
  
"Whoooo!"  
  
Lucky teleported behind Mr. X with another Lucky Vison. He was going to make Mr. X pay for what he tried to do to him. "Whooo!" Lucky went with another Cyclone Break attack. Lucky then nailed Mr. X in the back with more attacks.  
  
Mr. X faced Lucky and threw another punch. This time, it hit the concrete wall surrounding one end of the basketball court. A big crater was made as Mr. X pulled his fist out. Lucky stepped back some shocked at Mr. X's strength.  
  
"Dayam... You're takin this shit seriously, ain't ya..." Lucky said.  
  
Hearing Lucky's words pissed him off. With a burst of rage, Mr. X threw more punches at Lucky Glauber. Lucky peformed a Lucky Vision each time that Mr. X would attack. After teleporting, Lucky would get a few hits in as well.  
  
Still, his hits didn't do that much damage on Mr. X. Hardly, it caused any damage. Still, Lucky had to take this thing down, no matter what. As Mr. X charged at Lucky, he fell victim to another Death Bound attack. Stumbling back, Mr. X recovered and approached Lucky again.  
  
"Death Shoot!" Lucky yelled.  
  
Jumping up, Lucky tipped the ball as it started to bounce all around the court. Landing, Lucky stood there as the basketball started to bounce around. Mr. X stood there as the basketball pegged him repeatedly all over the body.  
  
"Don't like that, do you?" he asked Mr. X.  
  
Lucky grabbed the ball as it flew towards him. He then showed off by rolling the ball around around and spinning it over his finger. The young basketball star/street fighter was showing off some Globetrotter style tricks. This annoyed Mr. X even more as he charged at Lucky again.  
  
"Back to work!" Lucky exclaimed.  
  
Mr. X slammed his fist on the asphault as Lucky jumped back to safety. The ground started to shake underneath Lucky. So far, so good. He hasn't got harmed by Mr. X, yet. Lucky wouldn't plan on it at all. As Mr. X kneeled down with the fist planted on the ground, Lucky rushed in for another attack.  
  
"Hell Dunk!" Lucky yelled.  
  
With Mr. X open, Lucky leaped into the air with a rising knee to the face area. He then followed up with an aerial axe kick that knocked Mr. X to the ground face first. Landing, Lucky stepped back to see what would happen next.  
  
"Here goes..." Lucky said.  
  
It was stronger than T. Hawk, Zangief, Maxima, Chang Koehan, Hugo Andore, and Raiden put together, Lucky thought to himself. Slowly, Mr. X got to his feet again. Facing Lucky, Mr. X approached him once again.  
  
"Unreal..." Lucky said in disbelief.  
  
It threw two punches at Lucky this time. Lucky avoided the first punch but got hit in the gut with the second punch. The force pushed Lucky back causing him to be backed up against the wall. He was in extreme pain. His chest was aching all over.  
  
"Dayam... Ugh... That smarts..." Lucky said.  
  
He then coughed out some blood. This wasn't good at all. Least Lucky knew how dangerous Mr. X was as an enemy. Still, that wouldn't stop Lucky Glauber from taking on Mr. X. As Mr. X punched again, Lucky moved to his left.  
  
The space that Lucky leaned against soon had a hole punched through. Lucky jumped back and performed another Lucky Vison technique on Mr. X. Standing behind Mr. X again, Lucky Glauber nailed him with even more hits. Circling around, Lucky tried to deliver as many hits as possible.  
  
"Hell Dunk!" Lucky yelled as he managed to smack Mr. X to the ground once again. He stood there waiting for Mr. X to get to his feet. This young basketball player was on fire.  
  
"I'm red hot... You can't touch this!" exclaimed Lucky as he waited for Mr. X to get back to his feet. He was pretty psyched up about this match. However, being psyched up was the only thing that kept Lucky Glauber from being scared shitless for his life.  
  
Mr. X got back up again and charged at Lucky Glauber, who pulled off another Lucky Vision technique teleporting behind seconds later. It was similar to Gouki's teleport move, but Lucky moved faster.  
  
Mr. X turned around to punch Lucky, who did another Lucky Vision. Lucky quickly followed up with another Cyclone Break attack. This Tyrant stumbled and then turned around trying to smash Lucky's face in with a punch.  
  
Using his speed, Lucky executed another Lucky Vision teleport. He was on fire taking on this Mr. X that was created by the Umbrella Corporation. There was no way in hell Lucky would allow himself to be taken out by a genetic freak of nature.  
  
"Yo, too fast for ya! Whoo!" Lucky went as he Lucky Visioned past another one of Mr. X's punching attacks.  
  
Lucky Glauber kept teleporting after one hit after another. In between, Lucky would throw in some punches and kicks. With another Lucky Vision, he executed a Cyclone Break to the back followed by a Hell Dunk.  
  
He had to do whatever it would take to kill this monster. It was to kill or be killed. Lucky didn't want to get his ass killed out there. This was a battle for life or death.  
  
"I'm takin you to school, foo!" Lucky exclaimed at Mr. X.  
  
Mr. X turned around and tried to slam both fists on top of Lucky's head. Quickly, Lucky jumped back and evaded the powerful attack. In response, Lucky charged forward and smacked Mr. X with another Hell Dunk attack.  
  
Mr. X got pissed off and retaliated by shoulder charging Lucky Glauber. With such force, Mr. X would do some damage to the very tall fighter.  
  
"Omph!" Lucky went as he flew back several feet. He crashed on the hard ground and rolled back until hitting the wall. As he stopped, Lucky laid there in pain as he tried to recover from Mr. X's devastating shoulder charge.  
  
"Uggghhhh..." groaned Lucky.  
  
His vision was getting slightly blurry. Lucky felt like passing out. But, he couldn't or he'd be dead. Laying there, Lucky watched as Mr. X slowly approached him. Mr. X was getting closer and closer to Lucky.  
  
"Damn..." Lucky muttered to himself.  
  
Lucky had to survive this fight. He remembered that he wanted to go after the NESTS Cartel for what they did to his hometown. The thoughts of wanting justice for the lost lives made Lucky force himself back to his feet.  
  
"Nah, hell nah!!! I ain't goin down like that!" Lucky yelled as he sprung to his feet.  
  
He stood his ground as Mr. X approached. As Mr. X got closer, Lucky charged forward and threw a barrage of powerful kicks to the chest area. Lucky spun his body in a 360 degree motion and smacked Mr. X across the face with a powerful reverse jump spin kick.  
  
Using height to his advantage, Lucky Glauber smacked Mr. X repeatedly with four spinning hook kicks and then a front snap kick. The power in these attacks stunned Mr. X for a few seconds for each hit.  
  
"You've been schooled!" Lucky shouted.  
  
Mr. X charged forward trying to put Lucky in a bear hug. Lucky wasn't going to have any of that tonight. He would put Mr. X in a world of hurt.  
  
"Lucky Driver!!!" Lucky shouted. He dived forward and spiraled right into Mr. X drilling his feet into the upper chest area. Afterwards, Lucky finished as he spread his legs and spun and spiraled like a helicopter.  
  
Mr. X was taken back by the attack. The Tyrant was stunned by Lucky Glauber's super attack. With Mr. X stunned, Lucky Glauber threw some punches and kicks. He then followed up with another Lucky Vision.  
  
With Mr. X's back out in the open, Lucky started hitting the lower part with hard side thrust kicks and then a powerful back thrust kick. Mr. X turned around as Lucky teleported again to avoid another powerful punch.  
  
Another Death Bound attack was executed by Lucky. The Umbrella operatives couldn't believe that Lucky was kicking Mr. X's ass with just a basketball. Lucky executed another Death Bound and then a Death Shoot attack.  
  
"Yo, it was fun, but I gotta put an end to this," he said to Mr. X.  
  
Mr. X turned around and charged towards Lucky to execute a fury of powerful punches that hit nothing but the ground. But, those punches managed to make substantially large craters in the process. Lucky quickly backed away knowing that he would be smashed to a pulp if he lets one of those attacks get him.  
  
"I'm gonna get some good ol' soul food after this," Lucky said.  
  
Mr. X pulled his fist back all the way and threw it at Lucky's face. Quickly, Lucky ducked to avoid the punch that would've knocked off his head had it connected. Rising up, Lucky managed to nail Mr. X with a powerful uppercut.  
  
"Ah! Damn, that hurts!" Lucky said shaking his hand repeatedly.  
  
Lucky performed another Lucky Vision just as Mr. X tried to put him in another bear hug. Standing behind Mr. X, Lucky threw another assault of punches and kicks.  
  
"Nah, I'm so takin ya to school," Lucky said as he executed two Death Bounds, a Cyclone Break, and a devastating Hell Dunk attack.  
  
"Unbelievable..." said one operative.  
  
"If Lucky manages to take it out, get ready to take him out," said the leader.  
  
"Right."  
  
Lucky kept on attacking Mr. X with punches and kicks. He was getting exhausted. Luckily for Lucky, Mr. X was getting exhausted as well. Just a little bit of time was what Lucky needed.  
  
"Aight, I gotta make this one count," Lucky said.  
  
It was the final showdown, Lucky and Mr. X stood at a distance from each other. The two of them charged towards each other in a last attack. Mr. X swung at Lucky who jumped up into the air. Lucky had one last technique to show this Mr. X.  
  
"You're Hell Bound!" Lucky yelled as he grabbed his basketball and slammed it on top of Mr. X's head.  
  
"What's going on?" asked the leader.  
  
"We're going to have to eliminate Lucky Glauber on our own..." said the operative.  
  
A beam of life the size of a basketball shot up from underneath the Mr. X Tyrant. Basketballs made from flames started to rise up from the ground. Mr. X was scorched by the powerful flames.  
  
"Yeah! How'd you like them apples?" Lucky went as he landed to his feet.  
  
Mr. X succumbed to the flames and fell to the ground dead in his tracks. Lucky grabbed the basketball and held it. The fight had taken a whole lot out of him.  
  
"Damn... Time to get me some grub..." Lucky said.  
  
There was no way that Lucky would forget about this night. He wanted to get away from this area just in case Mr. X might've survived. Seconds later, Lucky could hear a gun shot. After that, he found himself on one knee in pain.  
  
"Ugggghhh... Who's shooting?" Lucky asked.  
  
Looking down, he inspected his leg. There was a bullet wound in his upper left leg. It hurt like hell for Lucky. This was the first time that Lucky has ever been shot. He didn't know who shot him. But, he would soon find out.  
  
"You're lucky..." said the leader as he approached armed with an MP5K.  
  
Lucky was on his knees and saw about seven soldiers wearing all black. Each of them were heavily armed. This really wasn't Lucky's night at all.  
  
"No pun intended," laughed another one.  
  
"The hell are you people?" Lucky asked.  
  
"You don't need to know that..." said the leader.  
  
Lucky took a good look at the sleeve. He saw the Umbrella logo on the upper right sleeve of the uniforms. He was right about the Umbrella Corporation. If he knew about it earlier, Lucky would've never endorsed the corporation.  
  
"You managed to kill it..." said the leader.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Lucky replied.  
  
"We can't allow you to live..."  
  
"Oh, I see how this goes down," Lucky added.  
  
"I'll be nice. I'll do it in the head," said the leader as he pulled out a handgun and pressed the barrel against Lucky's forehead.  
  
"Gee, thanks..." Lucky said with sarcasm.  
  
Lucky was on one knee. He didn't show any bit of fear for his life. The young man was a street fighter. But, he felt that it sucked ass that he would be going down like that.  
  
"Man, I'm goin down like that..." Lucky said.  
  
"You're not lucky anymore," said one operative.  
  
"Again, no pun intended," said another.  
  
The soldiers were masked. Lucky couldn't see the looks on their faces. He knew that these people were smiling behind the masks. They seemed to be enjoying what they were about to do to Lucky Glauber.  
  
"Yeah, ain't life a bitch?" the leader asked rhetorically as he was about to pull the trigger.  
  
"Life is, but so are you," said a familiar voice.  
  
"What?" the leader asked as he turned around and saw Heavy D charging at him.  
  
"That's my homeboy you're about to whack," Heavy D said as he nailed the soldier in the face with a powerful punch.  
  
"Omph!" the leader went as he flew back.  
  
"Rolling Soul Driver!" Heavy D shouted as he dashed forward and smacked the leader with a powerful straight punch with soul coils going around it.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhh!" the leader went hitting the wall and falling unconscious.  
  
"Glad you could make it," Lucky said giving Heavy D a thumbs up.  
  
"Nobody's capping one of my friend's, tonight," Heavy D.  
  
"What about the night after that?" Lucky joked.  
  
"Shut up..." Heavy D replied as he knocked another soldier in the face.  
  
After a few minutes, all the soldiers laid there unconscious. Heavy D helped Lucky to his feet. Lucky limped forward in pain as Heavy D helped him to move.  
  
"Damn..." Heavy D said.  
  
"I knew something was up with Umbrella," Lucky said.  
  
"The peeps that you endorsed?"  
  
"For sho..." Lucky replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Brian Battler asked as he arrived on the scene. He then saw Heavy D, help Lucky to move. Then he noticed the gunshot to the leg. "Lucky! What happened?"  
  
"Long story..." Lucky replied.  
  
"We should get you some medical attention," Brian said.  
  
"Yeah... Brian, help me carry Lucky," Heavy D said.  
  
"Yeah..." Brian replied as he helped Heavy D carry Lucky.  
  
This was one night Lucky Glauber would never forget. Not only did he managed to take down one of Umbrella's most ruthless monstrosities; but to show for it, Lucky got a gunshot to the leg by Umbrella soldiers.  
  
"I knew something was up..." Lucky said as he winced in pain. 


	105. The Battle Begins: Hunted Justice

The Battle Begins: Hunted Justice  
  
Bridge/Subway Tunnel  
  
Kim Kaphwan was dressed in his blue and white Tae Kwon Do outfit. He was using this time to kick the asses of any evildoers. The streets of Osaka were pretty crowded due to the aftermatch festivities. Fighters and patrons were going all around.  
  
This was very good business for the city of Osaka. Still, there would be evil people walking around doing bad things. To Kim, that was unforgivable. He was going to go out for some Korean barbeque. But the thought was short lived.  
  
Screams were coming out from the subway nearby. Then he heard weird sounds coming from the subway afterwards. The screams were even louder.  
  
Not being able to just stand by, Kim Kaphwan rushed towards the subway. Several people were running from the subway screaming in terror. Their clothes were stained in blood. Quickly, Kim Kaphwan grabbed one of them.  
  
"Excuse, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
The young woman stood there in fear. Slowly she faced the subway entrance. Something bad was going on up there. Kim Kaphwan would get to the bottom of this.  
  
"Go get help," Kim instructed.  
  
Nodding slowly, the young woman ran off. Kim ran up the stairs and through the front doors of the subway station. The whole place was bloody. Floors and walls were stained in blood. Bodies laid there dismembered in several pieces.  
  
"What in the..."  
  
Kim walked around slowly and cautiously as he inspected the area. This was very strange and bizarre to him. There were bodies without their heads in place. Kneeling down, Kim inspected one of the bodies. He was surprised to see that it was sliced clean off.  
  
Immediately, he came under the assumption that there were one or more blade wielding psychos. Kim got angry at what he saw. An act of violence and carnage had occured and he didn't do anything about it. As a man of justice, Kim would find these 'evil' people.  
  
This was a very bloody scene. Kim stood back up and looked around for clues. He moved cautiously just in case those maniacs are still around.  
  
"What injustice is this?" asked Kim Kaphwan.  
  
More dead bodies were strewn around. Kim noticed signs of struggling and attempted escape. However, the unlucky ones were killed. Slowly, Kim kicked a severed head aside. It was a very sickening thought to Kim.  
  
"This act is UNFORGIVABLE!" Kim shouted.  
  
Kim's voice echoed through the subway stop. This seemed to get the attention of whatever or whoever committed this horrid and atrocious act. Standing there, Kim stood his ground. He would take on whatever approached him.  
  
"Those strange sounds again..." Kim said.  
  
Out from the dark, about fifteen hideous green amphibuous creatures emerged. Neither of them looked human at all. To top that off, they had claws. And to top that off as well, their claws were stained with dripping blood of the victims.  
  
"So, you're the ones responsible..." Kim said.  
  
The creatures remained silent. Kim had no idea that he was taking on some of Umbrella's deadliest weapons known as Hunters. They were highly skilled hunters and killers. All of them set their sights on Kim Kaphwan.  
  
"I will make you fiends pay for this," Kim said. He got into his stance ready to attack. Marking his targets, Kim Kaphwan got ready for the fight of his life.  
  
Literally, it was a fight for his life...  
  
"I'll show you all the power of justice!" he exclaimed to the Hunters.  
  
Hunter 1 was the first to attack as it leaped at Kim Kaphwan in an attempt to slice off his head. Swiftly, Kim spun in a 360 degree motion and smacked it away with a well placed spinning hook kick to the face. The TKD fighter jumped back waiting for the thing to get back up.  
  
Swiftly, Hunter 1 jumped back to its feet. It jumped at Kim trying to swipe at him with those razor sharp claws. Kim could sense how sharp those things were. Avoiding the claw swipes, Kim jumped forward and nailed Hunter 1 in the chest with several side kicks with the right foot.  
  
"You freaks cannot overpower my Tae Kwon Do," he said.  
  
Kim Kaphwan followed up with a round house kick and then a spinning crescent kick. Hunter 1 flew back and hit the wall where it fell unconscious. Thrusting the leg back, Kim smacked Hunter 3 away as it attempted to decapitate him from behind.  
  
"Treachery is unforgivable..." Kim said with enthusiasm.  
  
The man was truly a good guy who was bordering on insane. He would show all these Hunters the consequences of their awful misdeeds. Even if it was the last thind he'd do before dying. But he didn't plan on dying tonight.  
  
Kim executed a jumping side kick knocking back Hunter 2. With the same leg, he made a right side kick to Hunter 4 on his right. He then executed a back thrust kick to Hunter 5 that attempted to attack him from behind. Hunter 7 on the left was smacked wih a roundhouse kick to the face. And Hunter 11 was pushed back with a front snap kick.  
  
All four of those hunters were knocked down by a powerful reverse jump spin kick that went in a 720 degree motion. Hunter 12 leaped downward at Kim Kaphwan from up high only to be knocked down with a very high side kick.  
  
Kim's training and constant stretching out to perfection paid off very well. Jumping forward, Kim knocked Hunter 11 with a flying scissor kick. Quickly, Kim turned around to see Hunter 2 slashing at him.  
  
"Hangetsu Zan!" Kim went as he flipped forward doing an overhead kick with both feet. The attack ended with a split formation on the ground. In the process, Kim slammed the Hunter's face into the hard concrete ground.  
  
Kim bent down forward to avoid getting his head sliced off by Hunter 7's slicing attack. Rolling back to his feet, Kim knocked it back with a side thrust kick. He then followed up with a spinning hook kick to the head area.  
  
Facing his left, Kim grabbed the left hand of Hunter 5 and smacked the face area with six fast roundhouse kicks. Shortly after, he planted his foot into the chest and rolled back tossing the Hunter to the opposite side.  
  
"Your evil will die out," Kim said as he knocked Hunter 3 down with a well placed axe heel kick to the head.  
  
Several Umbrella operatives were hiding behind. They were sent out to contain the situation. However, someone has beat them to them. Mainly, a man by the name of Kim Kaphwan whose Tae Kwon Do skills were making short work of the Hunters.  
  
Five of the hunters surrounded Kim in a half circle. Kim felt that he would play this to his advantage. Swiftly, Kim leaped to the right and threw a jump side kick to the Hunter. He then bounced off the Hunter and then threw a jump spin kick to the Hunter on the left, and then smacked the two other Hunters with a reverse jump spin kick.  
  
Kim leaped at the other two Hunters and took them down with a side-split kick. He then bounced off both Hunters and then drilled both his feet about five times into another Hunter.  
  
Landing on his feet, Kim bent backwards to avoid a claw swipe from the Hunter in the front. Quickly, Kim bent forward to avoid getting swiped from the back. Kim knocked the Hunter from behind back with a back kick and them used the same leg to swing forward for a front snap kick to the one in the front.  
  
The operatives watched with awe and shock as Kim Kaphwan did an axe kick and followed up with a somersault axe kick. Kim jumped back and knocked Hunter 14 with a well placed hook kick to the upper chest area.  
  
Kim Kaphwan gave Hunter 10 a barrage of powerful kicks eventually slamming it through the tile wall of the subway stop. He would make them pay of every life they took.  
  
"Haki Kyaku," Kim said as he used his back foot to stomp on the ground. But he stomped on the chest of Hunter 10, killing it instantly. The force of Kim's attack made the area shake wildly. All other Hunters stumbled around trying to maintain balance.  
  
"I hate to do this; but, I cannot allow you monsters to take innocent lives..." Kim said.  
  
The Korean champion for justice continued fighting off the Hunters to the best of his ability. He wouldn't go down by these horrid beasts.  
  
"Hien Zan!" Kim went as he smacked one Hunter with a somersault kick straight up in the air. He followed up with his Tenshou Kyaku, an overhead axe kick that smacked that same hunter down to hard floor. With such strength and power, Kim Kaphwan dealt this Hunter some serious damage.  
  
He jumped up again and performed a straddle kick sending two other Hunters down the ground disoriented for a brief moment. Kim landed and knocked another Hunter back with a well placed side thrust kick to the face.  
  
"Your injustices are unforgivable," Kim said.  
  
A back thrust kick was thrown forcing one Hunter back. Kim pulled off a spinning hook kick sending four other Hunters to the side. He then charged forward and threw a jump front and jump roundhouse kick combo to another Hunter. With the same leg, Kim threw a round house kick to one Hunter and a right side kick to another Hunter.  
  
Another Hunter was knocked from the air by a really high kick from Kim Kaphwan. Making a 180 degree motion, Kim smacked another Hunter with a spinning crescent kick. He then spun around in a 540 degree motion and finished off with a roundhouse kick on the hapless Hunter.  
  
These things were very resilient to Kim's fast and powerful attacks. They wanted their prey. And Kim wanted to take them out. One down, fourteen more to go.  
  
"Hangetsu Zan!" Kim yelled nailing another Hunter with his front flip axe kick.  
  
One Hunter was nailed by six consecutive spinning hook kicks thrown by Kim Kaphwan. His sense of justice was the one thing that fueled him throughout this whole battle.  
  
"What fuels this guy?" asked one operative.  
  
"He said that he seeks out justice," said another one.  
  
"Great, one of those justice loving quacks..." said that one operative.  
  
"Transmitting data to Lady Alexia..." grumbled another operative.  
  
"Hishou Kyaku!" yelled jumped up in the air and did a series of bicycle kicks at a downward angle to one of the Hunters knocking it on the tracks. Quickly, Kim backflipped and leaped on his feet gently. The sounds of the subway train started to reach his ears.  
  
"Must make my escape..." Kim said.  
  
The subway train quickly arrived as it ran through the Hunter, killing it. It made a brief stop. The few patrons that sat there placed their faces against the window. They were shocked as hell to see a bunch of dead bodies laying there. What was strange for them was watching Kim Kaphwan taking on the ones responsible for this. The driver freaked down and kept the doors shut. Knocking a Hunter down with a jump crescent kick, Kim Kaphwan ran towards the subway train and smashed one of the windows with a powerful back thrust kick.  
  
Patrons who sat nearby instinctively ducked down and shielded themselves from the shards of broken glass. Quickly Kim Kaphwan jumped through and signaled the driver to take off. Nodding immediately, the driver quickly pulled away from the terminal.  
  
Kim stood there as he watched the Hunters quickly follow the subway car in hot pursuit. Assuming that he was safe, Kim took a seat. Sitting back, Kim took a very deep breath.  
  
"Never in my life have I ever fought such monstrosities..."  
  
He sat there and thought about the people he's fought in his life. There was Geese Howard in Southtown. Also, there was Wolfgang Krauser. Kim could also remember Rugal Bernstein. "They were evil adversaries..."  
  
He perfectly remembered Freeman who wounded him in battle one time. Also there was Leopold Goenitz. There was Krizalid and then the dreaded NESTS Cartel. Kim had to help Kyo, Iori, and K' take on the one known as Igniz as well.  
  
Now he was taking on the corporate might of the Umbrella Corporation. He had to get as far away from those Hunters as possible.  
  
Kim then heard sudden sounds of screaming from the next car. Hearing the sounds, he rose from his seat and rushed to the car behind him. One of the hunters cut a hole through the roof and jumped inside. It was about to slice a young boy in half.  
  
"Look out," Kim said as he pulled him out of the way. For that action, the Hunter swiped Kim across the chest leaving a deep gash.  
  
"Ack... It burns..." Kim went holding his chest in pain.  
  
Kim's gi was cut and stained with his own blood. The Hunter managed to get a hit in on Kim. This wasn't very good at all. The subway went through a dark tunnel. The area went dark as the patrons started to scream in fear.  
  
It was dark and the Hunters had infiltrated the train. He had to take out the Hunters and protect the passengers. Kim used this opportunity to take out this Hunter. With four well placed side kicks the neck, Kim killed the Hunter by snapping its neck.  
  
He was losing blood. Medical attention would have to be seeked after this. Two hunters burst through the windows of the subway car and landed on opposite sides of Kim. This wasn't good. Kim needed a lot of space to perform his attacks.  
  
"Damn..." Kim went.  
  
This was close quarters combat and Kim would have to be extra careful. His head was at stake here on this subway train. Silence filled the subway car as the passengers sat there frozen in fear. Kim faced his attacks without being intimidated.  
  
Both the Hunters leaped at Kim the same time. Quickly, Kim fell back and used his legs to alter the course of the Hunter. Instead of Kim, the Hunter ended up decapitating the other. Blood spewed from the large neck wound and around the train car. Passengers were screaming frantically.  
  
"Hien Zan!" Kim yelled as he nailed the Hunter with a somersault kick and followed up with his Tenshou Kyaku. Quickly, Kim stomped on the chest area killing the Hunter instantly. He was getting weakened from the loss of blood from that gash wound across from his chest.  
  
At that moment, another Hunter jumped through the next window. The passengers screamed even louder as they moved their way to the back of the train car. Kim Kaphwan stood there to protect the passengers and to prevent the Hunters from getting through.  
  
Kim slid across the floor of the subway car with one leg sending the Hunter off balance. He then dealth damage to the Hunter's head and knocked it to the floor with an overhead kick with the other leg. The man would finish the deed and kill the Hunter.  
  
"Haki Kyaku," Kim said as he stomped on the Hunter's head. The subway train started to shake some as a few Hunters fell off and landed on the train tracks only to get run over. Quickly, Kim ran to the end of the next car. Opening the door, Kim Kaphwan grabbed onto the ladder and climbed upwards.  
  
Getting on top, Kim was greeted by three Hunters. There were more Hunters perched on top of the whole subway train.  
  
"There's more of them?" Kim asked.  
  
Instinctively, Kim backflipped into a moonsault and did a tiger squat upon landing. He avoided getting slashed by the Hunter from behind. At the same time, he avoided the leaping slash from the Hunter in front of him.  
  
He jumped up in the air and performed a corkscrew somersault and finished off with a spinning crescent kick sending the Hunter off the subway car. He leaped back up and sent four other Hunters with a well placed spinning hook kick. Turning around, Kim got another Hunter with a jumping front thrust kick and followed up with a spinning crescent kick with the other leg.  
  
"How did they get here?" Kim asked.  
  
Kim didn't know how they got on. None of it mattered right now. What really mattered was getting them off this subway train before they would commit more brutal acts of bloodshed. He continued to stand his ground against these freaks of Umbrella.  
  
The Hunters approached Kim Kaphwan from both sides. Kim forced the Hunters on his right side back with fast and furious kicks. He then focused on the ones on the left with a powerful jump side kick.  
  
He was still losing blood. This wasn't good at all for Kim. But his sense of justice kept fueling him to take on these genetic freaks.  
  
Turning to his right, Kim executed his Sanren Geki to the first Hunter that approached. The Hunter was smacked with two spinning roundhouse kicks and then Kim's somersault attack known as the Neri Chagi. With the Hunter dazed, Kim knocked it off the train with a well placed hook kick.  
  
Making a 180, Kim faced the other Hunter and then pulled off another Sanren Geki. Smacking the other Hunter with two spinning roundhouse kicks, he followed up with a Kuu Sa Jin, a powerful kick that caused Kim to ascent upwards at a 45 degree angle. The Hunter was knocked off the subway train.  
  
"I have much justice to dish out!" Kim smiled with a sparkle coming from his pearly whites. He truly was a 'goodguy' bordering on insane.  
  
Kim backflipped away from the attacking Hunter and then smacked it with another Sanren Geki. He followed up with a Kuu Sa Jin. Afterwards, he finished the attack with his Tenshou Kyaku, a powerful overhead axe kick sending the Hunter face first. Startled passengers leaped back as they heard the Hunter made a dent on the top with its face.  
  
"Haki Kyaku," Kim said as he stomped on the Hunter with his backfoot killing it. The force of the stomp caused the train to shake some. Some Hunters lost balance and fell off the subway train. Quickly, Kim laid on his chest as the train entered a dark tunnel. The unfortunate Hunters went splat and were forced off the train.  
  
Kim got up to his feet immediately as the subway train left the tunnel. He hopped forward and assaulted the first Hunter with a barrage of roundhouse kicks and then a spinning crescent kick. Another Hunter swiped at Kim with a claw attack. Effortlessly, Kim ducked under the attack and followed up with his Hangetsu Zan attack.  
  
The Hunter stumbled back as Kim jumped at it and another Hunter. Both Hunters were knocked off the subway car by a well placed split kick. Kim sidestepped another Hunter attack and knocked his attacker down with a jump spin kick.  
  
Kim leaped at another Hunter who leaped back at him. Using his technique, Kim went down and nailed the Hunter and forced it off the subway car with a Hishou Kyaku. He was slowly weakening. This wasn't good for Kim Kaphwan at all.  
  
"You will not escape your fate!" Kim commanded.  
  
Running towards the next group of Hunters, Kim Kaphwan threw several powerful kicks sending them off the subway train and to their deaths. "Hmph!" he went as he gave a deep breath while shrugging his shoulders and holding his hands out. It was his way of telling the Hunters that they were boring.  
  
"All of you must pay for your injustices towards others!" Kim exclaimed as he charged at the other Hunters. He would continue to fight them off. He backflipped away from two hunters but got slashed in the back by another Hunter that stood behind.  
  
"Uggghhhh... It stings..." Kim said feeling the blood from the gash across his back. This wasn't really going that well for Kim Kaphwan. Taking out more Hunters, Kim felt a Hunter slash his left arm. Kim was seriously losing blood.  
  
"Hou'ou Kyaku!" Kim shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped up in the air. He did a downward kick to one Hunter and attacked it with a series of powerful kicks and finished off with a Tenshou Kyaku. The Hunter fell off the train to its doom.  
  
Witnessing Kim's awesome power, the rest of the Hunters retreated. Immediately, Kim pursued them while in his weakened state. He would not let them escape. Kim truly was insane to chase down Hunters and deliver them fists full of justice.  
  
With a flying side kick, Kim made one Hunter stagger and fall off the train to its death. He then jumped and blocked the way of three other Hunters. With newfound energy, Kim rushed forward and started smacking around the Hunters and forced them off the subway train as they got ran over by another.  
  
Jumping forward, Kim smacked another Hunter with a well placed scissor kick and then a somersault axe kick. Two other Hunters were forced off by a straddle kick by Kim Kaphwan. He threw a back thrust kick, a front kick, and a jump roundhouse kick.  
  
Getting in front of another Hunter, Kim stood there and waved his finger back and forth implying that the Hunter has been very naughty. He grinned showing off his sparkling pearly whites. Kim was about to do serious damage to the Hunter.  
  
"Hou'ou Hiten Kyaku!" Kim shouted as he did an ascending high kick sending the Hunter into the air. He then followed up with a massive Neri Chagi attack. He then followed up as he jumped up into the air shouting, "Hou'ou Kyaku!" The Hunter was dealt a serious number as Kim proceeded to beat the crap out it.  
  
Kim threw a powerful spinning hook kick sending another Hunter off the train. The subway train was slowing down. It was about to arrive at the next stop. He had to take down this other Hunter. "You're not getting away!" Kim shouted as his pursuit of justice wouldn't allow him to let the Hunter escape.  
  
Jumping at the Hunter, Kim would really nail it. "Hiden Hou'ou Kyaku!" Kim yelled as he made the area flash with a red aura of energy. Finishing with a fury of powerful kicks, Kim Kaphwan finished off with a powerful Hien Zan. The Hunter was launched off the subway car and fell on the floor of the subway terminal where it broke its neck and died.  
  
Standing there in shock was both Chun-Li and Ryu who were about to go back to the hotel room for the night. They looked up to see a severely wounded Kim Kaphwan leap off the subway car. He stumbled forward and fell on one knee.  
  
"Uggghhhh..." Kim went.  
  
"Oh my God, is that Kim Kaphwan?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's a friend of mine I made during the last few Millennium Tournaments..." Ryu said as he quickly rushed towards Kim's aid.  
  
"Ryu..." Kim said.  
  
"Kim, what happened?" asked Ryu who helped Kim up.  
  
"Fought off a bunch of beasts that murdered innocent people at the last terminal..." Kim said.  
  
"Don't talk. Save your energy," Ryu said.  
  
"We need to get him to a hospital," Chun-Li said as she got on her cellphone. "Hey, I need a team to check out the last stop that the subway train arrived." She gave them details and such.  
  
Hospital Ward  
  
After an hour of getting patched up, Kim Kaphwan laid there in a hospital bed. Laying on the bed next to his was Lucky Glauber. Lucky saw Kim laying in his bed all bandaged up. They weren't at a normal hospital. The two of them were at HQ. Neither of them knew what was going on.  
  
"Lucky Glauber... What brings you to this room with me?" Kim asked slowly sitting up.  
  
"I got shot in the leg. And you wouldn't believe what I had to fight before getting shot..." Lucky said.  
  
Kim gave Lucky a very unsurprised look. The words that came out of Kim's mouth were, "try me. I wouldn't be surprised at all..."  
  
"Damn... Somebody must've messed you up..." Lucky said.  
  
"Not somebody. Something..." Kim said.  
  
"I had to tango with this big ass thing that almost crushed me into pieces," Lucky told Kim.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't be surprised. I fought off a bunch of green things..."  
  
That's when it sparked Lucky's brain. He remembered the CD that Ada Wong gave to him. The reason that Ada trusted Lucky was unknown. Quickly, Lucky reached for his bag and pulled out his Alienware laptop that was used to play games and watch DVDs. Grabbing it, Lucky got off his bed and limped towards Kim's bed.  
  
Gently, he placed the laptop on Kim's lap. Lucky popped the CD in and played it for Kim. He went through the pictures and files of the monsters. Quickly, Kim showed Lucky the things that he fought off.  
  
"Stop right there. They're the things that attacked..." Kim said.  
  
"Reads Hunter class..." Lucky said. He gave a whistle after Kim said he fought them. Kim Kaphwan got off lucky that time.  
  
"What was the thing you fought?" Kim asked.  
  
"This," Lucky said clicking on the picture of Mr. X.  
  
Shortly after, Chun-Li and Guile stepped inside. They faced both Lucky Glauber and Kim Kaphwan. The two of them had very serious looks on their faces.  
  
"You two are very lucky..." Guile said.  
  
"I'll bet," Lucky replied.  
  
Chun-Li explained the situation to both Lucky and Kim. Lucky had his instincts about the Umbrella Corporation. Kim was just learning about how evil that corporation was. One other figure entered the room and saw both Lucky and Kim.  
  
"Jill," Guile said.  
  
"I heard the situation when I was walking back to the hotel," Jill said.  
  
"Who's she?" Lucky asked.  
  
"This is Jill Valentine..." Guile said.  
  
"I see," Lucky said.  
  
"Jill will explain the details," Guile said as both he and Chun-Li left the room. Jill took a seat and looked at both Lucky Glauber and Kim Kaphwan.  
  
"I see that it's starting..."  
  
"What's starting?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Umbrella's infiltration of the tournament," Jill replied.  
  
"Infiltration? What are you talking about?" Lucky asked.  
  
Jill told them the situation of the Umbrella Corporation. She explained the nitty gritty of what Umbrella has been doing and the outbreak that caused Raccoon City to be nuked by the president. Kim was seething with anger after hearing the evil deeds that Umbrella has performed.  
  
"Umbrella's evil is unforgivable..." Kim said.  
  
"I've been fighting them for four years..." Jill said.  
  
"Dayam..." Lucky replied.  
  
"We've started a group... Hopefully with enough help, I can put an end of Umbrella..." Jill said.  
  
"I see..." Kim said.  
  
"I lost a friend to Umbrella. Marvin Branaugh," Lucky said.  
  
"Marvin? He was a good friend. Leon said he became a zombie during the outbreak," Jill said.  
  
"I was right about them," Lucky said.  
  
"I need all the help I can get," Jill said.  
  
"You can count me in," Lucky replied.  
  
"I'm in, too. After all, evil is unforgivable..." Kim said raising his fist in the air. But he held his side in pain.  
  
"Easy there," Lucky said.  
  
"Umbrella's very dangerous..." Jill said.  
  
"I've fought against the NESTS cartel," Kim said.  
  
"I witnessed Southtown getting destroyed by that Zero Cannon," Lucky added.  
  
"Umbrella's far more dangerous," Jill stated.  
  
"The more the reason to stop Umbrella. Their evil is the most unforgivable at all," Kim said.  
  
Was Kim insane or something, Jill thought to herself...  
  
Rebecca's Hotel Room  
  
Edge laid there naked underneath the bed sheets with Rebecca resting on his chest. They enjoyed each other's company. Slowly, Rebecca looked up to Edge and pecked him in the lips. Looking at Rebecca, Edge smiled at her.  
  
"I've been thinking..." Rebecca said.  
  
"Oh, about what?" asked Edge.  
  
"After this is over. I think I'm going to stay behind here in Japan," she replied.  
  
"Why? What about your friends?" Edge asked.  
  
"They can carry on without me. I want to stay here with you..."  
  
"Really?" Edge asked.  
  
"Uh huh..." Rebecca said kissing him again.  
  
"Wow... To be honest, I've fallen in love with you," Edge said. This was the very first time that Edge has gotten mushy with a woman. If his friends heard about this, Edge wouldn't hear the end of it.  
  
The two of them started to kiss as they turned over. This time Edge was laying on top of Rebecca. Both of them continued kissing. It was time for another round. 


	106. The Battle Begins: Scars of the Purple F

The Battle Begins: Scars of the Purple Flames  
  
Shinto Shrine  
  
Iori Yagami stood inside the large Shinto Shrine. He was face to face with one of those Mr. X model Tyrants. The opponent was big. However, Iori wasn't intimidated at all by this monster. To Iori, this would be a very simple match.  
  
He stood there dressed in his normal attire. The red pants with his legs strapped together, a black coat with the crescent moon symbol of the Yagamis, and a white shirt.  
  
"Hmph... I'm going to enjoy tearing you to shreds..." Iori said in Japanese. He's been thirsting for Kyo's blood. But another presence has followed Iori to this Shinto Shrine. The presence of one of Umbrella's Mr. X model Tyrants.  
  
Holding out his palm, the purple flame let loose. It dissipated as Iori closed his palm into a fist. His gaze set on the cold and blank face of that freakish Mr. X. Iori had a look of indifference. He looked at Mr. X like he was boring.  
  
"..."  
  
"You will drown in a sea of your own blood! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Iori said to the Mr. X in Japanese.  
  
Slowly and casually, Iori walked up to the Mr. X who charged right at Iori. As Mr. X got close enough, Iori slashed with his fingers to the right and the left. Quickly, he sidestepped Mr. X's shoulder charge.  
  
"Errrrrrrrrrrrr..." growled Mr. X as he felt his chest. It was oozing with red blood. There were deep slash marks across the chest.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer..." Iori added as he charged forward and threw a kick at the chest in an inward circle motion.  
  
Mr. X stumbled back from the impact. There were Umbrella operatives planted all around secretly watching the fight between Iori and Mr. X. They couldn't believe their eyes seeing that Iori got first blood on Mr. X. However, Iori felt the presence of people watching in favor of Mr. X.  
  
"I'm going to have to make you all suffer, too..." Iori commented in Japanese.  
  
"What did he say?" asked one operative.  
  
"I don't know..." said another.  
  
"Let's get a translator here on the double..."  
  
Iori then knocked Mr. X down with a well placed double-legged sweep to the ground. With Mr. X on the ground, Iori spat on it and walked off a bit. With his hands inside the pockets, Iori stood there and waited for his monstrous opponent to get up.  
  
"W-what is he?" asked another operative.  
  
Slowly, Mr. X sat up like Kane would in a wrestling match. It got up to his feet and faced Iori ready to fight again. Iori was going to have his fun with making Mr. X suffer a slow, painful, and excruciating death. He motioned for Mr. X to come at him again.  
  
"He's motioning for it to come at him."  
  
"Iori's a fool..."  
  
Iori was trying to control his bloodlust. He didn't want to break into Orochi mode. Mr. X charged at Iori again. Quickly sidestepping to the right, Iori made a 180 and slashed the back area. With both hands, Iori made an X-shaped scratch mark.  
  
"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" roared Mr. X.  
  
"Pathetic..." Iori said.  
  
Mr. X turned around and swung a powerful punch at Iori, who calmly stepped to the side barely avoiding it. The punch was an inch away from the Iori's left side. Giving an evil smirk, Iori brushed his long bangs aside and gave an upward slash to the face area of Mr. X.  
  
By impulse, Mr. X stumbled back holding his face in pain. His left eye was put out by Iori's scratch. Blood was trickling down from the facial area. The operatives hiding out couldn't believe what Iori had just done. Orochi was very strong with Iori.  
  
With Mr. X stumbling back several steps, Iori charged forward and gave several punches to the gut area putting his opponent in even more pain and agony. He then threw a kick to the shin area causing Mr. X to hop on one foot temporarily.  
  
"Die and suffer!!!" Iori shouted as he slashed at Mr. X's chest repeatedly.  
  
Mr. X was screaming in pain. His monstrous roars echoed throughout the whole shrine. Iori didn't care; he was going to make his opponent suffer.  
  
"I'll make you suffer!!!"  
  
Iori jumped forward and nailed Mr. X in the head area with a well placed flying kick. He caused a gash across the top of Mr. X's head area. Landing, he gave Mr. X a hard roundhouse to the mid-section. Mr. X was in pain. Never had it fought a brutal and deadly human opponent such as the one known as Iori Yagami, cursed with Orochi. This was going to be a very short match.  
  
But Iori didn't want to finish the match just yet. He wanted to make Mr. X suffer for as long as he could. Umbrella operatives watched in shock to see Iori enjoying this night. Iori continued slashing at Mr. X and then gave a powerful backfist.  
  
Mr. X stumbled forward only to get smacked by an upward headbutt by Iori. The Tyrant stumbled back from the hard hit. Iori then nailed Mr. X with another double-legged sweep. Again, Mr. X stepped back to his feet and charged at Iori again.  
  
The Tyrant's body was drenched in his own blood. Umbrella had no idea on what Iori was truly capable of. They thought Iori was brutal, they haven't seen nothing yet.  
  
Iori then nailed Mr. X with a powerful overhead axe kick to the shoulder area. Charging forward, Iori continued slashing at Mr. X for more pain and damage.  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Barai!" Iori shouted in Japanese as he sent a ground travelling fireball. The was comprised of purple flames of the Yagami, who are cursed with the Orochi blood. It caught Mr. X and set him on fire.  
  
Mr. X roared in pain as he felt the burning sensation from Iori's attack. Soon, the flames engulfing Mr. X disipated into nothing. Iori threw a front thrust kick to the gut area. Spinning around, Iori slashed Mr. X on the upperchest area. More blood was spewing out. Iori was dishing out all the pain he could give.  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Barai!" he shouted again. Mr. X was engulfed by those flames again.  
  
"What is he?" asked one operative.  
  
"100 Shiki: Oni Yaki!!!" he went in Japanese. He executed a rising lariat attack surrounded by flames. It was very similar to that of Kyo's. Mr. X was covered in those purple flames again. The monstrous opponent slammed onto the rock hard ground.  
  
"He'd make an excellent test subject," said another operative.  
  
"I said I'd make you suffer..." Iori said to Mr. X with ice cold sarcasm.  
  
The thing got up and started running at Iori trying to do a running punch at him. Iori evaded the punch and slashed Mr. X's face again.  
  
"Fool!" Iori shouted.  
  
Iori snickered evily to the messed up face of Mr. X. Dashing towards Mr. X, Iori slashed the legs, chest, back, and arms. Mr. X was going through very excruciating pain. But, that wasn't the end of the torment. He would continue torturing and punishing his opponent.  
  
"212 Shiki: Koto Tsuki In!!!" Iori shouted as he executed an elbow attack. Quickly, he grabbed the head of Mr. X and slammed it to the ground, causing an explosion of purple flames.  
  
"You will drown in a sea of your own blood..." Iori said in Japanese.  
  
Mr. X got up and charged at Iori again for another running attack. Iori side-stepped and went, "100: Shiki Oni Yaki!" Flying up, he got Mr. X with that flying lariat surrounded with purple flames. Mr. X was screaming in more pain. Iori landed on the ground commenting, "you're sad and pathetic..."  
  
Iori pushed Mr. X back with a powerful front snap kick. Advancing forward, Iori threw more and more powerful punches to the face area. His fists were covered with Mr. X's blood. Still, Iori didn't give a flying fuck about his opponent.  
  
"You know what I like best about you?" Iori asked in English.  
  
Mr. X charged at Iori to deliver more powerful punches. Iori swiftly dodged the furious attacks coming from his monstrous opponent.  
  
"YOUR SCREAMS," he finished as he scratched downward against the chest with both hands.  
  
"Damn, he's insane..." said one operative.  
  
Iori continued dishing out punishment to his opponent. Umbrella had no idea what they were messing with. Alexia would be enraged  
  
"Kuzu Kaze," Iori said as he grabbed Mr. X and pushed him to the other side. With Mr. X stunned, Iori slashed downward against the upper back area. Mr. X shrieked in pain and turned around trying to nail Iori with a spinning backfist.  
  
"Kuzu Kaze," Iori said again as he pushed Mr. X to the other side.  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Barai!" Iori said setting Mr. X on fire with his ground fireball. With Mr. X on fire, Iori continued to dish out more and more pain.  
  
Iori continued to wail on Mr. X. Mr. X was still alive. But it seemed that he wished he was dead. The violent fighter continued to make Mr. X suffer in pain and agony.  
  
"Kuzu Kaze," he went as he grabbed and pushed Mr. X to the other side. Iori slashed at Mr. X three times and went, "108 Shiki: Yami Barai!"  
  
Mr. X was set on fire once again. Umbrella operatives looked in shock and in fear. They were praying that Iori wouldn't discover them.  
  
"127 Shiki: Aoi Hana!" Iori shouted in Japanese. He assaulted Mr. X with a series of forearm attacks that was similar to Fei Long's Rekka Ken assault. Quickly and painfully, Iori ended it with an overhead smash to the face of Mr. X.  
  
He then slashed Mr. X's face three times. More blood trickled down Mr. X's face and dripped on the floor. Iori was deeply enjoying this match.  
  
"Time to make you suffer!!!" Iori shouted.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked an Umbrella operative.  
  
In Japanese, Iori went, "Ura 108 Shiki: Ya Sakazuki..." which translated into Reverse Technique 108: Eight Wine Glasses. There was the legend of the Orochi hydra that it was drunk after drinking eight cups of sake. One for each head.  
  
He stood there in front of Mr. X. Holding a flame in his hand, Iori threw it as it exploded in an pillar of purple flames. Mr. X was engulfed in the pillar and then dazed. Seconds later, it exploded into four pillars of powerful flames.  
  
"Burn and suffer!!!" Iori yelled.  
  
Mr. X was pushed into all four pillars. He was screaming in agonizing pain. Iori really messed him up. The Umbrella agents stood there in fear.  
  
Mr. X stood there dazed after the flames went away. Iori grabbed Mr. X again and yelled, "212 Shiki: Koto Tsuki In," smacking him with an elbow attack, grabbing his head, and then slamming it down, causing another explosion of flames.  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Borai!"  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Borai!"  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Borai!"  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Borai!"  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Borai!"  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Borai!"  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Borai!"  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Borai!"  
  
Iori stood there as Mr. X's massive body became engulfed by those painful purple flames. Mr. X was outmatched and outclassed by Iori. He was simply owned by the only living member of the Yagami clan. Still, the agents around stood there frozen in the dark.  
  
"Die as you have lived, scum," said Iori.  
  
"Sad," Iori added as he slashed at Mr. X and followed up with a powerful elbow uppercut saying, "alone," and then finished with his double legged sweep saying, "weak..."  
  
"Iori's going to kill it?"  
  
"That's impossible..."  
  
"Kin 1211 Shiki: Ya Otome!!!" Iori yelled. This one translated into Forbidden Technique 1211: Eight Maidens. It was symbolizing the eight maidens that were to be sacrificed. Iori would give Mr. X a slow and excruciating death.  
  
This was what Iori was known for. Dashing towards Mr. X, Iori gave him several devastating and painful claw attacs. He then generated several large purple flaming explosions to Mr. X's chest. Afterwards, Iori finished off by grabbing Mr. X's head and slamming it down for a massive explosion.  
  
Mr. X was barely alive. Iori didn't put his pull power into his move also known as the 'Maiden Masher'. It truly was a forbidden technique due to its violence and brutality. Slowly, Mr. X got up and staggered towards Iori.  
  
"Hmph... Why waste my time with something like you?" Iori asked in rhetoric. He couldn't believe that he would waste his time on an abomination like this Mr. X. This was a total breeze for Iori Yagami, who stood there unscathed and unscratched.  
  
Mr. X didn't even manage to get a single hit on Iori. Umbrella had severely underestimated the likes of the one known as Iori Yagami.  
  
"You're weak... I should've left you alone," Iori said.  
  
"I want to put a bullet into that fucker's head," said one agent.  
  
"You don't deserve to die by my hands..." Iori continued.  
  
Mr. X charged at Iori in a last ditch attempt trying to get a hit in on Iori. Slowly and casually, Iori stepped back and avoided the hit. That was it, Iori was going to make Mr. X die painfully.  
  
"Asobi wa owarida! Nake, sakebe, soshite, shine!!!!" Iori shouted in Japanese.  
  
"Translator," ordered the leader.  
  
"Sir, he said, 'The game is over! Cry, scream, and die!!!!" the translator said to the leader.  
  
"What's Iori got planned?" the leader asked.  
  
Iori dashed at Mr. X again and slashed the chest area eight times. More explosions were caused at point blank range to the chest. He then slammed Mr. X to the ground causing a massive explosion of flames. Walking away, Iori watched as Mr. X was covered in flames.  
  
"Waste of time..." Iori said.  
  
Mr. X laid there as he succumbed to the flames and died. Leaning against the stone column, Iori waited for the agents to reveal themselves. "Come on out... I'll give you a quick and painless death if you come out of hiding," he told the agents.  
  
"Shit, he knows we're here," whispered one of the agents.  
  
"Time to take him out," said the leader.  
  
Iori continued to lean back against the stone column. He could hear footsteps in the shadows. About seven agents in military fatiques stepped out. They were heavily armed.  
  
"Good..." Iori said.  
  
"Kill him," said the leader.  
  
Before they could fire, Iori dashed at the leader. "Asobi wa owarida! Nake, sakebe, soshite, shine!!!" Iori dealt the same exact damage to the leader as he did with Mr. X. The leader was screaming in agonizing pain. His blood curdling screams travelled throughout the shrine.  
  
Seconds later, the leader laid there dead...  
  
Looking at each other, the remaining agents quickly ran off. Iori chased after the agents wanting them to suffer.  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Barai!"  
  
"100 Shiki: Oni Yaki!"  
  
"108 Shiki: Yami Barai!"  
  
"Ura 108 Shiki: Ya Sakazuki!"  
  
Seconds later, the rest of the Umbrella agents laid there dead in the shrine. Unconcerned, Iori walked off from the shrine. He didn't know who attacked him. But he knew one thing: he would find the people responsible and make them suffer.  
  
20 Minutes Later  
  
Not having heard from the team that was planted to stay behind, Umbrella sent another team to investigate the scene. It was awfully quiet. Not even the sound of a pin drop. Agents dressed like black-ops commandos scoured around.  
  
"Sir, over here!" said one operative. He took out a special chemical flare that could only be seen through infrared goggles.  
  
"What the hell happened?" asked one agent. Aiming his FA-MAS, he noticed several dead bodies laying around. Some of them had severe burn marks.  
  
"What's going on?" asked the leader as he quickly approached. He stopped and inspected the dead bodies.  
  
"W..what could possibly do this?" one agent asked.  
  
"Yagami..." said the leader. 


	107. Bonus Chapter 26 Wounded Justice

Wounded Justice  
  
Under the Bridge, Second Southtown  
  
Several Months Ago  
  
There's been a string of murders taking place in Second Southtown. The culprit has murdered a few police officers, including the partner of Kevin Rian. SSPD has drawn a city-wide manhunt for the aledged killer. News of this grabbed the attention of Kim Kaphwan, Tae Kwon Do Champion and vanquisher of evil. Kim Kaphwan immediately sought out the person.  
  
After a few days, Kim Kaphwan found the man under the bridge. It was nighttime. Perfect time for Kim to unleash his feet of justice upon the man. The culprit looked like a gothic freak. He had on long orange hair that didn't look his natural hair color. Kim Kaphwan would attempt to bring him to justice.  
  
"I've finally found you," Kim said as he pointed towards the man.  
  
"Found me, only to die," the man replied with an English accent. The man stood there as he leaned back against one of the support beams of the bridge. This was a very rundown and under-developed area of Second Southtown.  
  
"I won't be dying tonight. I am Kim Kaphwan, Tae Kwon Do champion of all of Korea, and champion of truth and justice!" Kim said holding his fist up in the air.  
  
"Kim Haphwan... Hmph, I've heard about you. Prepare to meet your death at the hands of the Freeman..." the man said revealing himself to be the one known as Freeman.  
  
"You will be a free man, no longer," Kim said and then added, "no pun intended." Smiling, his teeth sparkled as he got ready to fight.  
  
Kim Kaphwan charged forward as Freeman kicked his foot forward against the ground. Dirt was kicked forward making contact with Kim's eyes. He was blinded by Freeman's dirty attack. Quickly, Kim tried to rub the dirt from his eyes.  
  
"Uggghhh... Unforgivable!" Kim said moving around blindly.  
  
"Hmph... No such thing as a fair fight... I fight to win," Freeman said as he got behind Kim Kaphwan. With a front kick, Freeman pushed Kim Kaphwan forward, who fell to the ground. Slowly, Kim Kaphwan stood up wiping the rest of the dirt from his eyes.  
  
Kim stood there facing his treacherous opponent known as the Freeman. He got into his fighting stance and prepared for the fight. "No more tricks..." he said to Freeman.  
  
"And ruin my fun?" Freeman asked sarcastically.  
  
Kim charged forward and threw three side kicks and a spinning hook kick. Swiftly, Freeman backed away from the attacks. Quickly, he moved forward and slashed Kim in the right arm.  
  
"Uggghh..." Kim went holding his left hand over the wound.  
  
"Not really a challenge..." Freeman said to Kim.  
  
Rushing towards Freeman, Kim threw a spin kick followed by a spinning hook kick. Effortlessly, Freeman backed away from Kim's attacks and then moved forward to slash the chest. Immediately, Kim jumped back to avoid Freeman's attack.  
  
Kim jumped forward trying to nail Freeman with a double roundhouse kick. Freeman got smacked by one of the kicks and stumbled towards the side briefly. Approaching his opponent, Kim knocked him back with a side thrust kick and spun around in a 180 for a back thrust kick to the face.  
  
Quickly, Freeman grabbed Kim and executed his Gore Fest slicing his chest. Kim held his chest in pain. This was very painful for Kim Kaphwan. The attack stung like hell. It was not very good for Kim Kaphwan that night.  
  
Furious, Kim charged at Freeman and threw a jump side kick, low side kick, mid side kick, high side kick, three low side kicks, high side kick, four roundhouse kicks, hook kick, mid hook kick, side kick, spinning back thrust kick, roundhouse kick, hook kick, roundhouse kick, hook kick, spin kick, and a spinning hook kick.  
  
Freeman was nailed with all of Kim's furious kicks. Those hits really hurt like hell. But Freeman remained cool and collected. Moving forward, Freeman slashed with his fingers at Kim Kaphwan numerous times. Quickly, Kim jumped back to avoid getting slashed.  
  
As Freeman got close enough, Kim knocked the wind out of him with a front snap kick to the gut. Freeman bent downwards trying to gasp for air. Kim took the opportunity as he raised his leg up in the air and brought it down on Freeman's skull for an axe heel kick.  
  
Quickly, Freeman hit the ground and then tried to push himself up. Kim took the opportunity to knock Freeman back on the ground again.  
  
"Hangetsu Zan," Kim went as he flipped forward using both feet hitting Freeman overhead and finishing off in a split position. Freeman was knocked to the ground again as Kim spun in a breakdance back to his feet. Backing away, he waited for Freeman to get back up.  
  
Rolling forward, Freeman rose to his feet for a spinning crescent kick. Quickly, Kim cartwheeled to the other side to avoid the attack. Kim threw a side thrust kick to the back area of Freeman sending him forward.  
  
Freeman stopped moving forward and quickly turned around executing his Nightmare attack as he slid forward and slicing Kim with his nails. Blocking the attack, Kim could feel the painful stinging scratches against his right forearm.  
  
"Ugggghhhh..." Kim went.  
  
"Now that everything is back on track..." Freeman said as he slashed at Kim. Kim immediately backed away trying to avoid Freeman's deadly attacks. The two of them continued to fight it out under the bridge.  
  
Kim had to keep on his toes. Freeman was a treacherous, crafty, and shady opponent that hid out in the shadows of the dark. Both men continued to fight it out under the bridge. As Freeman dashed forward to attempt another Nightmare, Kim quickly countered with his Haki Kyaku.  
  
The area started to shake causing Freeman to lose his balance and throw his momentum off. As Freeman staggered, Kim Kaphwan knocked him back with a front kick. Freeman was knocked back on the ground again.  
  
Jumping up, Freeman took to the air and attempted to pull off his Crow attack. Kim jumped up in the air as Freeman attempted to slice him. He had a trick up his sleeve. Still, Kim was bleeding from Freeman's previous attacks.  
  
"Hien Zan," Kim went as he did a somersault kick. He then followed up with his Tenshou Kyaku and Hishou Kyaku attacks.  
  
Quickly, Freeman rolled backwards to his feet. As Kim was trying to recover from the loss of blood, Freeman jumped forward and nailed Kim Kaphwan with his Nightmare attack. Kim was sliced two times by his opponent.  
  
"Ugggghhh..." Kim went stumbling back.  
  
In retaliation, Kim went, "Ryuusei Raku," as he slid across with one leg and finished with an overhead kick with the other leg nailing Freeman. Freeman stumbled back as Kim moved forward and assaulted him with a fury of powerful kicks.  
  
Doing a series of front flips, Kim moved towards Freeman and nailed him with an axe kick. Freeman stumbled back some more. Spinning in a 360 degree motion, Kim executed a spinning crescent kick and then followed up with a reverse crescent kick.  
  
Kim jumped and smacked Freeman across the face with a jump roundhouse kick. He then followed up with a jump back kick and a jump crescent kick. Charging at Freeman, Kim jumped up and nailed him in the head with a jump right side kick.  
  
Freeman jumped up and nailed Kim with another Nightmare attack. Kim was seriously losing blood from this fight against Freeman. He was slowly weakening. Watching Kim, Freeman took this opportunity to make Kim Kaphwan suffer.  
  
He then followed up with his Crow attack taking to the air and slicing Kim two times. Kim was severely bleeding. Most of his uniform was covered in blood. Freeman was enjoying this fight.  
  
As Kim staggered, Freeman used his Phobia attack on him. Kim was hurt badly even with that fast and strong overhead slice against his chest. The loss of blood weakened Kim and made his movements much slower.  
  
Freeman pulled off another Phobia attack on Kim Kaphwan. Kim was screaming in excruciating pain. Still, he continued to punish the Tae Kwon Do fighter.  
  
"Ugggghhhh..." Kim Kaphwan went.  
  
Grabbing Kim by the shirt, Freeman punched him repeatedly. Afterwards, he threw Kim to the other side. Slowly, Kim staggered back up and stumbled towards Freeman. Freeman stepped back as Kim's kicks were now slow and sloppy.  
  
Freeman dashed forward and executed another Nightmare. He then got behind Kim and executed a Phobia causing a big gash against the back area.  
  
"UGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Kim yelled.  
  
"Nobody can hear your pathetic screams..." Freeman said.  
  
He continued to punish Kim with such brutal and bloody attacks. Grabbing Kim, Freeman executed another Gore Fest. One Gore Fest after another.  
  
"Suffer," Freeman coldly said to Kim. He did a VOD dealing fast damage with his fierce nails towards Kim Kaphwan.  
  
Kim charged forward throwing attacks at Freeman. Quickly, Freeman executed his Overkill attack forming a shield around him damaging Kim in the process. Afterwards, Freeman threw a barrage of kicks to Kim Kaphwan, who still stood on his feet.  
  
"Why won't you die?" Freeman asked as he started to punch Kim repeatedly in the face.  
  
It was time for Freeman to finish the fight. Charging up, Freeman pulled off his Full Blast super attack making a wave of negative energy. Releasing it, he hit Kim two times with the attack. Kim flew back into one of the support beams.  
  
Kim staggered forward. Freeman continued to punish Kim by executing numerous Gore Fests. The Tae Kwon Do fighter was losing more blood.  
  
Freeman charged up and said, "Ikuzo," in a very dark tone. Walking forward, he waited as Kim Kaphwan threw a spinning hook kick. As it connected, Freeman just let Kim Kaphwan have it. Freeman released a fury of devastating punches and kicks that dealt Kim for major damage.  
  
Kim was on his knees as Freeman did a front snap kick. Freeman kicked Kim away like a soccer ball. Fallen, Kim Kaphwan laid on the ground. His opponent approached ready to finish the job. At the moment, he heard some talking.  
  
"You were lucky..." Freeman said before vanishing into the dark.  
  
Kim Kaphwan remained laying on the ground. He was severely beaten and bruised by Freeman. The police arrived as they saw a barely conscious Kim Kaphwan.  
  
Hospital, One Hour Later  
  
Kim Kaphwan was on a gurney and being carted towards the ER. He was barely alive. The man was surrounded by doctor's and nurses.  
  
"He's losing blood rapidly," said one nurse.  
  
"He needs more blood," said another.  
  
The Tae Kwon Do fighter suffered his first brutal defeat at the hands at the one known as Freeman. He was carried off into the ER. Kim had to undergo immediate operation to save his life.  
  
"Huff...huff...huff..." Kim went.  
  
Next Day  
  
Closing his eyes, everything faded to black. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see several people standing there. May Lee, Jhun, Chang, and Choi stood there with smiles on their faces. They were glad to see Kim alive and well.  
  
Jhun was familiar with the hospital due to him getting hit by a car while trying to get tickets to see Athena live in concert. Because of that, Jhun was out of the KOF 2001 tournament.  
  
"Ugghhh, where am I?" Kim asked as he quickly sat up.  
  
"Ugggghhh..." he went holding himself.  
  
"Easy there, you haven't fully healed yet," Jhun said.  
  
"I remember fighting that freak known as Freeman," Kim said.  
  
"You're lucky," Jhun said.  
  
"Boss," said both Chang and Choi.  
  
Kim hasn't fully healed or recovered from the attacks given to him by Freeman. All he could do was recover and regain his strength and energy.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," May Lee said.  
  
"May Lee..." Kim said.  
  
"I took a flight here immediately as I heard the news," she told him.  
  
"Um, there's something I need to tell you..." Jhun said.  
  
"What is it?" Kim asked.  
  
"Your sons..." Jhun replied.  
  
"What about Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon?" asked Kim.  
  
"They um... went after the killer," Jhun said.  
  
"What?" Kim asked.  
  
"As soon as they heard the news, they ran off. I tried to stop them, but they insisted and ran off," Jhun said.  
  
"Damn... I must stop them," Kim said attempting to get up from his bed.  
  
"No, you need to recover," Jhun said.  
  
"We'll find them," May Lee said and then looked at both Chang and Choi. "Right?" May Lee asked them.  
  
"Um, yeah..." Chang answered nervously.  
  
For the next two days, Kim Kaphwan rested in his hospital room. He then saw the news of the events regarding the person known as Freeman. Freeman was spotted on top of a church rooftop. Snipers sent a round through the chest.  
  
Freeman fell into the river. However, no body was found at all. Kim Kaphwan knew that Freeman was still out there, somewhere.  
  
"We'll meet again..." 


	108. The Battle Begins: Rock, Roll, 'n' Rumbl

The Battle Begins: Rock, Roll, 'n' Rumble  
  
(Author's Note- Chris Wayne is from the game "Groove-On Fight". It's an old game that's the sequel to the Neo-Geo title, "Power Instinct".)  
  
Rock Club  
  
There was a heavy metal band playing on stage all the way from the United States. The lead singer was a young man who went by the name of EZ-B. It was very crowded tonight as people relaxed after watching those matches that took place earlier tonight. The band started to play on stage as EZ-B got on the mic while playing his electric guitar.  
  
Billy Kane was sitting by the bar having a few drinks. He was still trying to get over his loss to both Guy Hinato and Cody Onahan. Blue Mary went out with Terry after the match. Sitting back, Billy sipped his beer in thought.  
  
At another area, Axl Low sat at a table and watched as the band played. The music was loud and the crowd was wild. The band consisted of EZ-B, Maverick Point, and Jose. They were in the middle of doing a number.  
  
Lord Raptor was backstage doing a check on his guitar. He was enjoying the flow of heavy metal music. This was the only thing keeping his mind off the tournament. In his hand was a bottle of Foster's. Chris Wayne sat at another table having a few cold ones as well. It was pretty lively at the joint. Soon, that was soon interrupted. Through the glass overhang, a bunch of Umbrella created Lickers burst through the door.  
  
As the Lickers came down crashing, the patrons quickly took cover. Shards of glass fell from from the ceiling. Billy Kane stood there and took a good look at the lickers.  
  
"What the bloody fuck..." Billy Kane went.  
  
Immediately, the band stopped playing and jumped up. The three of them got close to each other as several Lickers approached from all sides. EZ-B used his guitar for a weapon. Swinging it left and right, he was attempting to fend the Lickers off at his end.  
  
The three of them were using band equipment as weapons. Quickly, it all came to and end as Chris Wayne jumped into the fray and got ready to take on the Lickers.  
  
"I got you covered..." he said to the three.  
  
"You sure?" asked EZ-B.  
  
"Yup," he replied tipping his cowboy hat.  
  
"C'mon," he said to the Lickers. He then faced EZ-B stating, "when I say run, you run..."  
  
"You sure about this?" asked Maverick Point.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
As two Lickers leaped at him, Chris Wayne charged forward and executed his Lightning Slasher. Giving several slashes with lighting, Chris managed to incapacitate the two Lickers that attacked. Rolling forward afterwards, Chris avoided getting slashed by another Licker.  
  
From a distance, Billy Kane was fighting off four Lickers. Billy spun his staff around in circles keeping distance between himself and the Lickers.  
  
"You bloody blokes looking for a challenge?" Billy Kane asked.  
  
Backing away from a slashing attack, Chris knocked a Licker back with a well placed flip kick and then executed a side kick to the right upon landing knocking another one. Facing his left, he nailed three Lickers with his Spiral Turning Kicks attack.  
  
"Run!" Chris ordered as he made a path for EZ-B and the other two to run.  
  
"Thanks," EZ-B said as he smashed his guitar against the head of one of the downed Lickers. The three band members quickly high-tailed it from the club. This was one night that the three band members wouldn't forget.  
  
"This night is fucked up!," exclaimed Jose as he got the car ready.  
  
"I'll say," EZ-B added.  
  
"What did you get us into?" asked Maverick Point.  
  
"Shut up and get in," said EZ-B.  
  
The three members got into the car and drove off to safety. Some patrons were not so lucky. People laid there with their heads severed off. These Lickers were hungry for flesh and blood.  
  
"What are these things?" Chris Wayne asked himself.  
  
Turning around, he saw one Licker leaped at him by surprise. "Rising Drill," he yelled as he did a rising drill kick up in the air nailing the Licker. Landing, Chris did a jump front kick knocking the Licker into some electrical equipment where it got fried.  
  
He then took to the air to avoid getting swiped across the chest by another Licker. He then dived downward at the Licker yelling, "Diving Slash," slashing it in half with a diving slash attack. Blood spewed everywhere around the stage.  
  
Another Licker leaped at him only to be grabbed and tossed into the crackling electrical equipment. That one too got fried to a crisp.  
  
"This is a lot of work..."  
  
The man then jumped at another Licker yelling, "Diving Drill," as he did a downward drill kick to the neck area, snapping it in half.  
  
Landing, Chris moved to his right knocking another Licker in the face with a powerful dash punch. Throwing several punches, he sent another Licker into the electrical equipment. It too got burned.  
  
"Mmmm, barbeque..."  
  
Knocking another Licker down, Chris stopped on the head with the spur end of the boot. Blood and brain chunks spewed across the stage floor. Moving to his right, Chris Wayne took out another Licker with a Lightning Slash.  
  
Quickly, he took out his Butterfly Knife and started twirling around. Backing away from an attack, he lunged forward sticking the blade through the chest of another Licker. He started twirling the knife as he slashed Licker after Licker that was on the stage.  
  
"This wasn't part of vacationing in Osaka!"  
  
Another Licker was on the floor of the stage as Chris Wayne gave it a very deep uppercut slash against the chest.  
  
"This wasn't the party I expected, either," he added.  
  
Charging up, Chris Wayne nailed another Licker with a powerful Lightning Stun Kick super move. His kick was infused with the power of lightning as it traveled through the body of the horrid enemy. The Licker was stunned as Chris killed it with the butterfly knife.  
  
Lord Raptor stood on the stage as a column of fire rose up and engulfed his entire body. Soon, the self-proclaimed king of rock revealed his true zombie form. Holding his electric guitar in place, he was ready to take on these freaks of nature.  
  
"Bloody hell, mate!" he went in his Australian accent.  
  
The Lickers hissed at him as they approached him from all sides. Lord Raptor smiled wanting a good fight. But he wanted to make them pay for simply ruining the music.  
  
"How bout a I yas' a Death Hurricane, mates?!" he shouted as he spun around towards the Lickers with a razor sharp blade revolving around him. Lickers that got in the way were reduced to nothing but sashimi.  
  
Blood, guts, chunks, and parts were strewn across the stage as Chris Wayne watched in shock. This was something really new to him. More and more Lickers met their doom at the hands of Lord Raptor.  
  
"Rising Drill!" yelled Chris Wayne as he nailed another Licker with one of his special attacks.  
  
"How about another Death Hurricane?!" he asked as he spun around in another circle of death slicing up more Lickers in the process. Seeing a clear path, the patrons and workers quickly ran from the building.  
  
"I don't appreciate having my music ruined you fuckin' wankers!!!" Lord Raptor yelled as he smashed the heads of several other Lickers with his guitar.  
  
"Rockin..." Chris Wayne said.  
  
"I'm going to rock the skulls of these bastards..." Lord Raptor said as he smashed the head of another Licker.  
  
"New enemies... You're all worthy of death, loves!!!"  
  
Lord Raptor used his supernatural skills to kill off his share of the Lickers. Spinning around, Lord Raptor executed another Death Hurricane move. More Lickers were shreded into pieces. Quickly, he living zombie leaped off the floor and jumped at another Licker.  
  
He pulled off his Skull Blade as his legs turned into a spinning saw. Flying downwards, Lord Raptor did a headstomp as the newly formed spinning saw cut through the head. Blood and brain chunks spewed from the now dead Licker.  
  
This was getting extremely messy. Continuing to use his guitar as a weapon, Lord Raptor continued fighting off the horde of Lickers that were on the stage. Another Death Hurricane was performed.  
  
Taking to the air, Lord Raptor performed a corkscrew somersault as both his legs transformed into a spinning saw cutting into another Licker. The Licker screeched in pain before dying in a pool of its own blood.  
  
Three Lickers leaped at Lord Raptor from behind as he executed his Hell's Gate teleport technique. Quickly re-materializing, Lord Raptor grabbed his guitar and sang loudly for his Death Phase attack. The sound waves travelled from the guitar and forced the three Lickers back.  
  
Taking out a long sword, Lord Raptor sliced and diced several more Lickers into bloody chunks. Still, more and more of these Lickers came into the club. Lord Raptor was purely enjoying this.  
  
Immediately putting the sword back, Lord Raptor's guitar turned into a chainsaw that was used to brutally hack and slash the other Lickers into pieces. More blood sprayed all over the stage. This was getting extremely messy.  
  
Charging forward, Lord Raptor impaled five Lickers with his chainsaw. He spun around for another Death Hurricane attack. The zombie spun around in circles with a blade revolving around him. This could kill a human in one hit. But Lord Raptor would save that for later.  
  
"Hell Dunk!" Lord Raptor went as he magically turned one of the Lickers into a basketball. Grabbing it, he dunked it through a newly made hoop in the air. Immediately, the ball burst into flaming pieces. That was the end of one Licker.  
  
Taking to the air, Lord Raptor took out a few more Lickers with his Skull Blade attack. Landing after the move, Lord Raptor attacked with both his long sword and chainsaw. This was bloody and chaotic at the club.  
  
Another Death Hurricane was performed hacking more Lickers into pieces of sashimi. Turning another Licker into a basketball, Lord Raptor executed another Hell Dunk super attack.  
  
"Death Voltage, mate!" Lord Raptor said as he sent a shock of electricity through another Licker. Using his own body as an electrical field, Lord Raptor grabbed the Licker and fried it to a crisp.  
  
"Just the way I like it... Nice and crispy..." he added as he broke off a piece and ate it. "Mmmm, just like how mother used to make it," he said. The Licker fell victim to his Death Voltage attack. However, that Licker wouldn't be the only one.  
  
This was going to be a wild night indeed. Soon, three more Lickers fell victim to the Death Voltage super attack performed by Lord Raptor. Lord Raptor was happy simply because he could go out and kill things. He wasn't a hero. More of an anti-hero.  
  
On the main floor, both Billy Kane and Axl Low were fighting their share of the Lickers. These were indeed ferocious beasts. But, they weren't that much of a challenge.  
  
"This is but a Doomed Hurricane, mates..." Lord Raptor commented as he spun around executing his Doomed Hurricane super attack. It was a more powerful version of his Death Hurricane.  
  
Lord Raptor was deadlier than ever with that attack. More Lickers fell victim to the attack. This was child's play for Lord Raptor. Still, it was enjoyable. Another Licker attempted to leap at him. Quickly, Lord Raptor jumped up and executed his Splitting Skull Blade super attack.  
  
This was a more powerful version of his Skull Blade. Unlike the original, this one now hacked through completely. That poor and unfortunate Licker was hacked head down towards the crotch. More blood spewed from the body and to the floor of the stage.  
  
Lord Raptor and Chris Wayne continued fighting the Lickers that lurked around the stage area. Billy Kane was fending off his share of Lickers.  
  
"Where'd these bloody bastards come from?" he asked.  
  
Keeping his distance, Billy Kane made sure that the Lickers came no closer. As one Licker leaped forward, Billy Kane simply smacked it away with his staff. Another Licker leaped at Billy only to be poked by the staff and sent to the other side.  
  
"Back I say," threatened Billy Kane.  
  
He executed his Tri-Cane Smash attack making his staff into three segments. Smacking one of the Lickers, he followed up with his Tri-Cane explosion causing the Licker to explode into pieces seconds later.  
  
"Meat on the barbeque..." Billy said.  
  
Four Lickers attempted to jump Billy from all sides. Quickly, he twirled his cane around executing his Typhoon Cane attack. All four of them were smacked back. One of the dead bodies had two knifes. This was a perfect opportunity for Billy.  
  
Rolling forward, Billy grabbed both blades. A few Lickers were chasing his ass. He jumped forward and flew over the bar counter. There, he found temporary cover.  
  
"Duct tape, pretty handy..." Billy Kane said.  
  
Tearing long pieces off the roll, Billy Kane taped the blades to both ends of his staff. This would give Billy the edge he truly needs. He saw Lord Raptor take out another few Lickers with his Death Hurricane attack.  
  
"Hey, how bout we get a few cold ones?" Billy Kane offered.  
  
"Reckon I could go for some," Lord Raptor replied as he hacked another with his chainsaw.  
  
"It's a date then," Billy Kane responded as he quickly spun his staff around slashing at some of the Lickers. This was the edge that Billy Kane really needed. He's fought human opponents; but, never has he fought opponents that weren't human at all. There was a first time for everything. And this would be Billy Kane's first time.  
  
"This is so unreal," Billy Kane added, impaling a Licker through the chest.  
  
Billy Kane attacked with another Tri-Cane Smash and then followed up with his Tri-Cane Explosion attack. Chris Wayne was at a distance taking on another Licker armed with just a butterfly knife. But, the man definitely knew how to hold his own.  
  
He then executed another Typhoon Cane attack. This time, with both blades attached to his staff, Billy Kane was deadlier than ever.  
  
The British staff fighter then went into his Straight Cane Smasher as he smacked and sliced another Licker repeatedly. This was an advantage Billy Kane really needed. Thrusting forward, Billy impaled another Licker with blood spewing out.  
  
Another Tri-Cane Smash was executed by Billy Kane to another Licker. Soon, he followed up with another Tri-Cane Explosion blowing the poor Licker into pieces. At the same time, Lord Raptor executed another Death Hurricane attack followed by a Hell's Dunk super attack.  
  
"Bloody Hell, where do these things keep coming from?" Billy Kane asked.  
  
"No idea," Chris Wayne replied.  
  
"Your guesses are as good as mine. They're from the underworld, I can gaurantee that..." added Lord Raptor as he executed a Skull Blade attack on another Licker.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Axl Low said taking out another Licker with his dual kamas.  
  
Billy Kane executed a watered down version of his Red Lotus Requiem. Rising to the air, he spun his staff around hacking and slicing any that got in his way. More blood and guts spewed from the unfortunately Lickers that dared to attack.  
  
Landing, Billy Kane thrusted and impaled another Licker four times. Spinning the cane around, Billy decapitated the Licker as more blood spewed out. This was sure getting messy.  
  
"I gotta take a shower after this," Billy commented.  
  
"I hear you," Chris Wayne said.  
  
Standing there, Billy tried to keep his cool. From all sides, about twelve Lickers jumped at him. They attempted to take Billy in a pile and have him for dinner. There was no way Billy Kane would allow for that to happen to him.  
  
Jumping up, he executed his Red Lotus Requiem super attack. Rising to the air, Billy spun around in fast circles spinning his cane in the process. He was like an aerial buzzsaw that hacked the poor hapless Lickers.  
  
Gently, he landed to his feet as he moved around swatting any that attacked with his cane. He executed another Typhoon Cane and then decapitated another Licker with a cane swipe. Still, there were plenty of Lickers to kill.  
  
It was to kill or be killed...  
  
Billy Kane saw a Licker on his left and a Licker on his right. Both were poised and ready to attack. The Lickers charged at Billy like wild animals looking for their prey. The one on the left leaped at Billy while the one on the right charged at him.  
  
Facing his left, Billy counted the attack with his Fire Dragon Chaser giving the Licker a good smack. Turning right, Billy smacked the other Licker with his Water Dragon Chaser. With both Lickers down, Billy spun his cane around and impaled them both. More blood spewed out.  
  
He then jumped on the bar counter and leaped off taking out more Lickers with a Flying Cane Smash. More and more Lickers fell victim to Billy Kane's attacks.  
  
"Kinda makes me wish I didn't quit Geese Howard..." Billy Kane said. "Eh, oh well," he added taking out more Lickers.  
  
"Time to take out the big guns, eh?" Billy Kane asked.  
  
"Go for it," Lord Raptor said.  
  
Charging up, Billy Kane executed his Grand Hurricane Fire Cane attack as he did a Typhoon Cane but was surrounded with flames. Flames were sent out setting the Lickers on fire. In pain, the Lickers that were burning screeched seconds before they succumbed to the painful flames.  
  
"Mmm, home cooking..." Billy Kane said.  
  
"Yeah," Lord Raptor said as he laughed.  
  
"Time for round 2," Billy Kane said pulling off another Grand Hurricane Fire Cane super attack. More and more Lickers that attacked soon found themselves to have a painful and burning death.  
  
Another Licker leaped at Billy Kane, who executed his Upper Cane Smasher super attack. Smacking the cane upwards, he managed to tear the attacking Licker in half. Organs oozed out and plopping on the floor in front of Billy Kane's feet.  
  
"Last but not least, a Salamander Stream," Billy Kane said as he spun his cane around with flames. Smashing the ground, Billy Kane sent out a blast of flames taking out some more lickers.  
  
"Smells like shrimp on the bar-b," Lord Raptor said.  
  
"This talk about food's getting me hungry," Chris Wayne said.  
  
"You and me both," Billy Kane said.  
  
Using his twin sickles, Axl Low took out a bunch of Lickers. He was very fast on his feet. After fighting people like Testament and Justice, Axl had to be. To him, these Lickers were nothing. Slinging his weapon around, Axl Low hacked more and more Lickers into pieces.  
  
"Axl Bomber!" Axl went as he made an upward slash with a streak of flame immediately following behind. Another Axl Bomer was performed as he made a flaming X that caught and burned any Licker that got inside.  
  
"Rensen Geki!" Axl yelled as he threw his chain along the ground. A few Lickers were pushed back. Seconds later, he followed up with his Kyokusa Geki tossing the chain upwards and back to him. He managed to take out a few Lickers with that attack.  
  
"Rensen Geki!" he yelled again as he went and threw the chain along the ground. He then followed up with his Sensa Geki, pulling his chain back. The chain spun like a helicopter, it was like a grinder that grinded up the defenseless Lickers.  
  
"This is interesting," Axl said.  
  
"You got skills," Billy Kane said with a thumbs up.  
  
"Practice, months and months of practice," Axl said.  
  
"Yeah, I hear you on that," Billy Kane added.  
  
"Rasho Zan," Axl said as he threw a ball of energy that hit a nearby Licker. As it connected, Axl Low dashed forward and hung the Licker from the top. Getting to a safe distance, Axl Low watched as the Licker exploded into pieces.  
  
Turning around, another Licker leaped at him. He guarded with his chain as the Licker attacked. Blocking the attack, Axl grabbed his bandana and tossed it over the Licker's head. Soon, he went behind and executed his Tenshou Seki attack slashing the Licker across the neck.  
  
The Licker spewed blood from the neck before dying on the floor. Axl Low stood there ready to take on the rest of these things.  
  
"Raiei Sageki!" Axl yelled as he leaped over the head of another Licker and attacked from behind. The blade became embedded in the back but punctured the heart. Soon, the Licker fell on the ground puking out its own blood.  
  
"Benten Gari!" Axl yelled as he performed an outward slash with both blade. More blood and guts spewed across the large room. The four of them continued fighting off the Lickers that attacked the club.  
  
"I reckon this has been the most wild party I've ever been to," Lord Raptor said as he took down a few more Lickers.  
  
"I guess it's time to finish this," Axl said.  
  
"Yeah, this is getting boring," Lord Raptor added.  
  
"Hyakue Renshou!" Axl yelled as he set his chains aflame. Spinning them around for a few seconds, he threw them forward setting blaze to any Licker it came across. The Lickers succumbed to the flames.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Billy Kane said.  
  
"The three of you better find cover behind the stage," he said.  
  
"Right..." Lord Raptor said as he hid.  
  
"You got it," Billy Kane said as he hid behind the bar counter.  
  
"Time to finish this," Axl said to the remaining Lickers that slowly approached. There were about twenty-something Lickers left. They all approached Axl wanting a piece of him.  
  
"What's he planning?" asked Chris Wayne.  
  
"Something really bloody," Lord Raptor said.  
  
"Midari Gami..." Axl said as he laid his chains on the ground. It spread out like a spider web as all the Lickers stepped on it. They were quickly engulfed by the chains as they were comboed for serious damage. The blades moved around taking out all the Lickers.  
  
The biggest mess of blood, guts, chunks, and organs splattered across the walls and the floor. Soon, the whole club was clear of the Lickers.  
  
"Croiky..." Lord Raptor said.  
  
"Damn..." Chris Wayne said.  
  
"Eh, I guess you could give me your clothes... I'll have them clean in no time..." Billy said.  
  
"About that drink..." Axl said.  
  
"Right," Billy said as he took out four large cans of Foster's.  
  
"This was a fun night," Lord Raptor said, opening up his can of beer.  
  
"A well deserved can of beer," Axl said.  
  
The four of them enjoyed the beer. But that was short-lived as several platoons of Umbrella soldiers stormed into the club fully armed to the teeth. All four of them looked at the soldiers.  
  
"Party's over..." Billy Kane said.  
  
"Freeze..." said the leader of the soldiers.  
  
"This just gets more exciting," Chris Wayne said.  
  
"This isn't good," commented Lord Raptor.  
  
Minutes later, the four of them were in restraints as they were escorted out of the club. They were placed in an armored vehicle with the Umbrella symbol painted on the sides. All four of them were captured by the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"I reckon we're now property of Umbrella?" asked Billy Kane.  
  
"Yeah..." said Chris Wayne.  
  
Their weapons were taken. The four of them were completely unarmed and taken inside the armored vehicle.  
  
"I guess coming up with an escape plan is the thing to talk about," said Lord Raptor.  
  
Soon, the doors closed behind. Billy Kane had a lockpick that he hid safely. Secretly, he was working on picking his restraints. This would take awhile. But, he had to escape.  
  
As they left, a vehicle with its lights off slowly trailed behind the armored vehicle. They people inside the vehicle were unknown.  
  
This proved to be a very interesting night... 


	109. Bonus Chapter 27 Who's The Strongest Wom

Who's The Strongest Woman?  
  
London, 1 Year Ago  
  
The tournament was over. Participants were flying back to their respective countries and homes. Chun-Li Xiang had to report back to work. She had to do more investigating of Shadowlaw. Her first stop was London, UK.  
  
"A woman's work is never done..." Chun-Li said to herself.  
  
She was walking the streets of London towards Scotland Yard. Chun-Li had a meeting with the authorities. It was a pretty peaceful day until she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"It's you!" said a woman's voice.  
  
"Huh?" Chun-Li asked. But she ignored it and walked off. This seemed to infuriate the woman who was calling out to her.  
  
"That's just rude! Yeah you, Chun-Li!" the woman said.  
  
"What is it?" Chun-Li asked herself. Slowly, she turned around to see Mai Shiranui standing at a distance ready to fight. Mai was dressed her usual fighting attire. The men were drooling over Mai Shiranui.  
  
"It's you again..." Mai said.  
  
"Great..." Chun-Li said taking a deep breath. The last thing she needed nor wanted was another confrontation with Mai Shiranui.  
  
"I came to fight you," Mai said.  
  
"I have no time for this," Chun-Li said as she walked off.  
  
"Don't you walk off from me!" Mai shouted. "You're such a frigid bitch, you know that?!" she went. That seemed to strike a nerve with Chun-Li who turned around.  
  
"And you're such a ditz. Like they say about women with big breasts..." Chun-Li said.  
  
"What does that mean?!"  
  
"You're overcompensating for something..." Chun-Li said.  
  
"Oooooh, I'm going to make you pay for that," Mai said.  
  
"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to get," Chun-Li replied.  
  
The people in the street stopped what they were doing as they looked at both Chun-Li and Mai. The two women ran towards each other. This was going to prove to be a very interesting match. Mai Shiranui executed a somersault before landing. Her boobs were jiggling up and down which got the attention from the men.  
  
Others were in awe as Chun-Li jumped into the air and twirled in a corkscrew motion before landing. There, she got into her fighting stance. Both Chun-Li and Mai were ready to fight it out. Cars stopped in their places not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Bring it on," Chun-Li said.  
  
"It's already been brought on," answered Mai.  
  
"Bring it, bitch!" Chun-Li said.  
  
"You can be such a cunt..." Mai said.  
  
Chun-Li delivered the first hit, delivering three straight punches that Mai managed to avoid. Quickly, Mai ducked under Chun-Li's side thrust kick and countered with a foot sweep. Effortlessly, Chun-Li avoided Mai's counter- attack with a graceful moonsault.  
  
Standing there, she gestured for Mai to come at her. Mai took out her fan and started swing at Chun-Li left and right. Spinning around, Mai attacked Chun-Li with one of the articles of her clothing. She had two balls tied to the back of her outfit. They could be used as weapons.  
  
Easily, Chun-Li jumped over the attack. Quickly, Mai countered Chun-Li's evasion as she went, "Shiranui Gourin," performing a handstand over Chun- Li, who jumped to avoid her attack. With such agility and dexterity, Mai managed to throw Chun-Li to the other side.  
  
Flying back, Chun-Li planted her feet on a wall of a building and sprung off. After the back flip wall-spring, Chun-Li somersaulted and knocked Mai against the head with a well placed axe heel kick.  
  
"Omph..." Mai went stumbling back.  
  
Chun-Li advanced forward as she landed several punches to the face of a dazed Mai Shiranui. "You bitch!" Mai yelled nailing Chun-Li in the face with a well placed spin kick. Spinning in a 360 degree motion, she faced her Chinese opponent yelling, "Fuusha Kuzushi!".  
  
Mai used her feet to effortlessly chokeslam Chun-Li on to the ground. Landing on the hard ground, Chun-Li sprung her feet up into the air as Mai tried jumping at her. Both feet connected with Mai's well endowed chest.  
  
Luckily, the softness and firmness of Mai's breasts helped absorb most of the shock from Chun-Li's counter attack. That was one of the benefits of great jiggling assets. Plus, it also provided a good distraction against male opponents. Possibly, female opponents if they were bull-dykes.  
  
"Damn!" Chun-Li spat out as she got back to her feet.  
  
Mai backflipped and gracefully landed on her feet. Both her soft titties were bouncing up and down. It was truly a sight to drool over.  
  
"You almost got lucky, Miss Xiang..." Mai said waving her fan.  
  
"Lucky my ass..." Chun-Li replied.  
  
"We're going to finish this?"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Both Mai and Chun-Li charged at each other. Some of Mai's punches connected with Chun-Li blocking some. Blocking and grabbing Mai's fist, Chun-Li gracefully flipped her over to the other side.  
  
"Nice try," Mai said gracefully landing on her feet.  
  
Moving foward, the female Shiranui ninja charged forward attacking with swipes of the fan. She spun around and delivered a big boot to Chun-Li.  
  
Instinctively, Chun-Li placed her arms forward making an X blocking Mai's boot. Absorbing the shock, Chun-Li was pushed back a bit. She then stepped back while keeping her eyes narrowed on Mai Shiranui. Spinning her body around, Chun-Li got Mai in the gut with a well placed side thrust kick.  
  
"How'd you like that?" Chun-Li asked with sarcasm.  
  
Mai flew back a few feet and landed on the street and slowly got up. She got to her feet and dusted herself off. It was getting cooler as Mai's nipples started to harden and show. The men watching were taking pictures of Mai's hardened nipples.  
  
The woman didn't care about what was going on with the spectators. Putting her guard back up, Mai got ready to square off against Chun-Li again.  
  
Both women approached each other and traded blows. Chun-Li smacked Mai with a spinning heel kick. In return, Mai smacked Chun-Li with a spinning elbow. The two women continued to fight it out. They had great animosity towards one another.  
  
Chun-Li didn't respect Mai because of her outfit. To her, Mai Shiranui looked like a skank and a hoe. How could someone like Andy Bogard respect her, she thought to herself.  
  
Mai couldn't stand Chun-Li due to her professionalism. She thought Chun-Li was a real frigid bitch. How could someone like Ryu Hoshi date her, she thought to herself.  
  
They shook their thoughts away and continued to the match. Chun-Li nailed Mai in the face with two straight punches dazing her for a few moments. That was more than enough for Chun-Li, who smacked her with a jump spin kick with the right leg and spinning in a 360 degree motion in midair while using the back leg to follow up with a spinning back kick.  
  
"Musasabi No Mai," Mai went as she dived into the air with the fan in her mouth. Then she dived forward with her special attack hitting Chun-Li.  
  
"Umph..." Chun-Li went as she stumbled back.  
  
Landing on the ground, Mai jumped up in the air again going, "Musasabi No Mai Kuuchuu!"  
  
Chun-Li countered going, "Tenshou Kyaku," as she rose from the ground with a flying upward kick. With her anti-air counter-attack, Chun-Li managed to knock Mai back to the ground.  
  
Hitting the ground, Mai pushed herself up and stood face to face with Chun- Li again. This time, Chun-Li went on the offensive. She threw fast punches and kicks that Mai managed to block and evade. Mai wasn't a pushover.  
  
Mai Shiranui was a highly trained ninja. Her father is the head of the Shiranui ninja clan. But Chun-Li is a highly trained martial artist as well. Chun-Li's late father, Dorai Xiang, was a grand sifu.  
  
Chun-Li dashed forward throwing more punches and kicks. She then followed up with a Sen En Kyaku as she front-flipped towards Mai with an axe kick that resulted in a split position. Quickly, Mai jumped back and got ready for another trick.  
  
"Kachou Sen," Mai announced as she threw her fan forward.  
  
Quickly, Chun-Li got to her feet and dashed forward. Swiftly, she took to the air and performed another Sen En Kyaku over the fan and connecting with Mai's head.  
  
"Kachou Sen," Mai went as she stumbled back. She threw another fan at Chun- Li.  
  
"Kikkoken!" Chun-Li yelled as she sprung to her feet and thrusted both palms forward like she was about to push Mai. A blue blast of energy fired out as it connected with Mai's Kachou Sen.  
  
"Best you can do?" Mai asked mockingly.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Chun-Li asked, mocking Mai in return.  
  
Both women performed a flying side kick and gracefully passed through each other. They landed on opposite sides. Quickly, they turned around and faced one another.  
  
Mai and Chun-Li came at each other again throwing punches and kicks. Both blocked and took hits. The two of them could hit really hard.  
  
But, who would hit the hardest?  
  
Chun-Li charged forward as she cornered Mai against the wall. Mai was doing her best blocking as many of the woman's punches and kicks. Still, Chun-Li Xiang was pretty fast and powerful. The Shiranui ninja had to act quickly.  
  
"Sankaku Tobi," Mai went as she jumped back and did an off-the-wall jump. She spun in a corkscrew and landed behind Chun-Li.  
  
"You're good..." Chun-Li said.  
  
"Good?! Just good?! Ryuu Enbu!" Mai went as spun around creating a blast of flames. Chun-Li was set on fire for a brief moment.  
  
"Uggghh..." Chun-Li went shaking the attack off. She was the one cornered this time. Standing there, Chun-Li did the best to block Mai's punches, fan attacks, and kicks.  
  
"I know I'm better than you," Mai said.  
  
"Dream on, skank," Chun-Li said as she jumped back and sprung off the wall.  
  
"Musasabi No Mai Chijou," Mai went diving upward in the air feet first from the ground. The hit connected with Chun-Li as she hit the ground.  
  
As she hit the ground, Chun-Li rolled to the side and got up. She dusted herself off and got back into her fighting stance. Chun-Li wanted to do a number on Mai Shiranui.  
  
Moving around, she got Mai backed up against the wall again. Chun-Li threw more punches and kicks at Mai Shiranui.  
  
"Sankaku Tobi," Mai went as she did the same wall spring.  
  
"Quit ripping off my moves, bitch. Tenshou Kyaku!!!" Chun-Li said to Mai before taking off into the air. With a well placed kick, Mai was knocked out of the air.  
  
"Bitch..." Mai grumbled as she hit the ground. Slowly, she got back to her feet. The two women charged at each other again and continued the fight. Getting close enough, Mai would retaliate. After Chun-Li threw a few more punches, Mai would get her crack.  
  
"Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi," Mai went as she did a cartwheel towards Chun-Li and then hitting her with a hard elbow to the face.  
  
"Umph... You cunt!" Chun-Li yelled as she responded by hitting Mai in the gut with a bunch of side kicks. The kicks got faster and faster as blue streaks of energy followed behind. Her Lightning Kicks were doing a number on Mai Shiranui.  
  
"Kagerou No Mai," Mai went in desperation. Her body was surrounded by a tall pillar of flames. Quickly, Chun-Li backed away.  
  
"Kikkoken!" Chun-Li yelled as she got Mai with another blast.  
  
Mai's boobs absorbed half the shock while the other half knocked her out of that technique. She was pushed back. A bit annoyed, Mai charged at Chun- Li again.  
  
"Spinning Bird Kick!" Chun-Li yelled pulling off her signature move as she swung her legs like a helicopter. It flew towards Mai, smacking her for several hits. Seconds later, Mai Shiranui was down on the ground.  
  
"Not over yet..." Mai said as she got up.  
  
"Then bring it," Chun-Li said to her.  
  
The two women charged at each other again. Chun-Li took to the air and got Mai with a one-legged head stomp causing her to stumble back. She then backflipped to the ground. Dashing towards Mai, Chun-Li smacked her around with more punches. Then, a flipkick was followed connecting with Mai's chin.  
  
Feeling the force of Chun-Li's attack, Mai flew back and hit the ground. But, she leaped back to her feet seconds after hitting the ground. This time, she blocked Chun-Li's attacks and hit her with both tails of her clothing.  
  
"Hurts huh, bitch?" Mai said to Chun-Li.  
  
Mai smacked Chun-Li with her iron fan repeatedly. She then hit her with a high kick with the back leg. Chun-Li was feeling what Mai was capable of.  
  
"Not even close!" Chun-Li said as she got Mai with a side kick and a roundhouse kick. She then followed up and smacked Mai in the face with a spinning hook kick.  
  
The two of them got a good distance from each other. Chun-Li and Mai got ready for another standoff. It was on.  
  
"Kachou Sen," Mai said as she dashed to her right.  
  
"Kikkoken," said Chun-Li countering the fan attack.  
  
"Kachou Sen," Mai went as she threw a fan and did a cartwheel afterwards.  
  
"Kikkoken," Chun-Li said.  
  
"Kachou Sen."  
  
"Kikkoken."  
  
"Kachou Sen."  
  
"Kikkoken."  
  
Both Chun-Li and Mai soon came to find this being pointless. It was getting late. Chun-Li had to get to the office before the meeting started. She almost forgot about it.  
  
"Time to finish this..." Chun-Li said.  
  
"Two moves?" asked Mai.  
  
"Fine with me," Chun-Li replied.  
  
"Good..."  
  
"MIZUTORI NO MAI!" Mai shouted as she three three fans at Chun-Li.  
  
"KIKOUSHOU!!!" Chun-Li went as she put both palms together and created a big ball of energy that acted as a protective barrier. Mai saw that and took her chance. She charged forward waiting for the barrier to go away. Then she would take her chance.  
  
"CHOU HISSATSU SHINOBI BACHI!!!" shouted Mai as soon as the Kikoushou went away. Mai executed a fiery elbow lunge at Chun-Li who seemed to be open.  
  
"Nice try!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"HOYOUKUSEN!!!" yelled Chun-Li as she did an amplifed version of her Lightning Kicks. Both attacks connected creating a flash of blinding light.  
  
Soon, both Chun-Li and Mai were on both knee severely injured. Both their attacks connected with each other. The two of them were heavily panting and breathing.  
  
"I wish I could finish this match... But I have a meeting to get to," Chun- Li said slowly getting up.  
  
"Heh, we'll finish this fight later..." Mai said.  
  
The crowds remained silent as both of them walked off. Chun-Li headed towards the building where a meeting would take place. Mai headed the other way. Minutes later, sirens were buzzing in the background as they got louder and louder.  
  
As the police came, the people walked off minding their own business. They would forever remember that match that took place between Chun-Li Xiang and Mai Shiranui.  
  
This wasn't the end of it...  
  
It was just the beginning... 


	110. The Battle Begins: Motorcycle Street Bat

The Battle Begins: Motorcycle Street Battle

**Parking Lot**

Chizuru Kagura paid the authorities for use of certain roadways. For an aftermatch festivity, some of the fighters that ride motorcycles would have a capture the flag race. Standing at one motorcycle was Kyo Kusanagi. Kyo Kusanagi had the Honda CBR1000RR.

Supporting Kyo were Goro Daimon, Moe Habana, Benimaru Nikaido, Shingo Yabuki, Yuki, and Reji Oogami. They were Kyo's support.

He eyed his rival, the cyborg clone known only as Kusanagi. Kusanagi had an alpine white/orient blue colored BMW K1200RS. The only person for Kusanagi was the one known as Niha. But, women were crowding around Kusanagi's bike.

"He's changed..." Kyo said looking at Kusanagi.

"He's just a cyborg..." Benimaru added. He was also ticked off that Kusanagi got the girls while he was left alone. "That is so unfair," he added.

"That's interesting..." Goro said.

Kusanagi had on the traditional outfit that Kyo once wore. He was right by his bike. Chizuru Kagura stood by her bike. She had a Honda RC51.

"Both Kyo and Kusanagi are here," Chizuru said.

Claire Redfield had a Kawasaki ZZR600, compliments of Chizuru Kagura. Ryo Sakazaki was riding a motorcycle that he's had for a long time. The thing usually broke down on him. But, Ryo still treated it like it was his own child.

Hayato Kanzaki had his own futuristic motorbike. Something that wouldn't be invented for a very long time. He was primed and ready.

Blue Mary had a Yamaha Silverado Roadstar. Terry Bogard had a Harley Davidson Night Train. While Akira had a special made motorcycle just for her. The nine of them lined up at the parking lot. They were about to get ignit.

The race started as all nine took off. Unfortunately for Ryo, his bike died out on him again. Hopping off, Ryo kicked the thing repeatedly.

"Damn it, why'd you die on me like that?" Ryo asked.

It was an omen for things to come. The other eight racers sped off without a hitch as Kusanagi grabbed the flag that was by a street sign. It was a red flag. In order to win this, Kusanagi must finish the long lap with that flag.

Quickly, Hayato Kanzaki sped by Kusanagi and grabbed the flag. This sparked Kusanagi to speed up and pursue Hayato. The other six were dead behind and tried to speed up after them. Kusanagi kept a keen sight on Hayato Kanzaki.

"Nice try," Kusanagi said as he sped by Hayato and snatched the flag.

Soon, the race would be interrupted by the presence of the Umbrella Corporation. Kusanagi's scanners picked up several vehicles heading their way.

"Damn... Umbrella," Kusanagi said.

"What's that you say?" asked Kanzaki.

"We're in danger..." Kusanagi said.

"What makes you think that?" asked Kanzaki. Soon, a few gunshots were heard. Looking behind, he saw several Umbrella agents on motorcycles tailing behind them. The agents were firing at the two racers. Both Kusanagi and Kanzaki looked at each other.

"Our race is being interrupted..." Kanzaki said.

"Yeah, no shit," Kusanagi added.

The two of them immediately split up. Kanzaki drove into the business district of Osaka where there was plenty of construction going on. Kusanagi drove into the super freeway where a bunch of cars were driving through.

Hearing the gunshots, the other racers drove back to the parking lot to find cover. People were running away in fear of getting shot by those Umbrella agents.

"Damn, Umbrella Corporation," Terry said as he parked his motorcycle and found cover.

"What are they doing here?" Blue Mary asked.

The agents followed both Kusanagi and Kanzaki for unknown reasons. Quickly, Chizuru got on the phone and called Heidern up.

Kusanagi wasn't on the freeway yet. But he was one highway above the freeway with several Umbrella agents pursuing him. Making a sharp left, Kusanagi broke through the fence and flew off the road and landed on the freeway.

"Come and get me..." Kusanagi said.

It was nice and cool at night. The moon was full. This was a perfect time for a street race. But, it was a better time for a motorcycle street battle under the bright full moon. The highway was pretty busy as Kusanagi sped through several cars. Pissed off drivers honked their horns loudly at Kusanagi.

The Umbrella agents kept in hot pursuit of Kusanagi. They too sped past the other vehicles going over 200 MPH. Kusanagi cranked his bike to the maximum speed. Kusanagi would have his fun with them.

"Umbrella really does have highly trained people," Kusanagi said to himself.

This time, the operatives were careful not to use weapons. If one of bystanders got shot, that would mean big trouble for the Umbrella Corporation. Kusanagi would have to be taken down by not so lethal means. Hitting the gas, the agents sped faster as they got close to Kusanagi.

One of them managed to speed up to the left side of Kusanagi. Quickly, the agent whipped out a butterfly knive and swung it to the right side trying to slash at Kusanagi. Swiftly, Kusanagi bent backwards as the blade flew across being a few inches away from the facial area.

Kusanagi than sat back up and did a handstand on top of his motorcycle as the agent swiped the blade back. The cyborg did a gymnastic like handstand holding the the steering handles of the motorcycle.

The agents and other drivers couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was a very bold stunt on Kusanagi's part. Instead of sitting, Kusanagi did a perfect handstand while steering the motorcycle. This truly was a sight to be seen.

Quickly, Kusanagi sat back down and delivered a powerful left backfist to the chest of the Umbrella agent. The agent released the gas of the motorcycle and crashed into the wall. A small explosion followed shortly behind as some of the cars stopped.

Other cars crashed behind causing several accidents and a traffic hold up. Some other cars managed to pass through. The other Umbrella agents followed shortly behind. Agents tried getting at Kusanagi from the left, right, and the back.

Immediately, Kusanagi steered to the right. While holding the steering handle, Kusanagi propped his feet off the motorcycle. Next, he placed his feet against the wall and started running along it while driving the motorcycle.

One of the agents took out an UZI and fired at Kusanagi's legs. As Kusanagi ran alongside against the wall, a trail of bullets followed behind him. Pushing himself away from the wall, Kusanagi steered left. This was like riding a horse.

"Easy as pie..." he added.

He placed his feet on the ground and then jumped up and placed his feet on the left side of the motorcycle. Kusanagi was treating this like an exhibition of horsemanship. As the next agent got close, Kusanagi sprung his feet up and performed a scissors takedown sending the man off the bike.

"Gaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the man.

Another biker got on Kusanagi's left side and then his right side. Kusanagi sped faster as the two kept pursuit of him. Immediately, he jumped from his bike and sent the two down with a well placed 360 degree reverse jump spin kick knocking them off.

Effortlessly, Kusanagi landed back on his bike. More Umbrella agents pursued him on their motorcycles. These things were really fast. Quickly, Kusanagi steered to his right and got off the next exit. Still, the Umbrella agents pursued him.

"These people are quite persistant," Kusanagi said to himself.

Getting off at the exit, Kusanagi drove right into the city. He had to get rid of those agents as soon as possible. But, why were the agents after him?

The streets of Osaka were very busy due to the many festivities going on. Kusanagi sped down the street with the rift of air causing the skirts of numerous women to fly upwards. Nervous, the women covered themselves with some of them not even wearing anything underneath.

Kusanagi shifted his weight to the left as he made a hard left turn at the red light. The other Umbrella agents followed as they ran the red light. Some of them were unfortunate as they hit oncoming vehicles. Another car pile up was formed with horns honking.

"They're still after me," Kusanagi said.

There was a ramp leading up to a building under construction on the left side of the street. He had to use this to his advantage.

"Are they man enough to come after me?" Kusanagi asked himself.

Steering left, Kusanagi went full throttle on his motorcycle as he drove up the ramp. He flew off the ramp going about thirty feet above the ground. Kusanagi landed on the fifth floor of the building.

He kept the gas on as he sped through the building. About seven motorcycles flew through the building after him.

With nobody around, the agents pulled out their weapons and started firing at Kusanagi again. With the guns blazing, Kusanagi ducked down to avoid the bullets coming his way. He flew off the other side and landed on a quiet part of Osaka.

His pursuers kept at it. Kusanagi had one thing to do. Boldly, Kusanagi applied the brakes hard as he stopped in place. The other seven Umbrella bikers sped right past him.

"Time to lose them," said Kusanagi, applying the handbrakes and then spinning in a 180 degree motion with his motorcycle. He sped off immediately back into the city.

Kusanagi sped by the building where they had the joint operation to bring down the Umbrella Corporation. Chun-Li Xiang and Ryu Hoshi were outside waiting for a taxi. His sights were set on the one known as Ryu Hoshi.

Speeding right past, a huge gust of wind blew Chun-Li's hair. She was shocked at the speed of the motorcycle. Then she saw more motorcycles after him. Chun-Li noticed the Umbrella logo on one of the bikes.

"Umbrella!" She then faced her left to see Ryu missing. "Ryu!" Chun-Li quickly ran back into the building. "Damn, that was fast," she said astonished and amazed.

As Kusanagi sped past them, he grabbed Ryu's wrist and dragged him along for the right. Using his strength, Kusanagi lifted Ryu up and gently placed the Shotokan fighter gently seated behind him. Ryu was quite shocked at this.

"Hold tight..." Kusanagi said.

"K-Kyo? What's the meaning of this?" Ryu demanded. He was a bit shaken up at what Kusanagi had just done seconds earlier.

"Relax... And I'm not Kyo," Kusanagi said.

"You're not Kyo? Wait... You're Kusanagi. I've heard about you," Ryu said.

"And I've heard about you, too, Ryu," Kusanagi commented back.

"You almost tore my arm off," Ryu said.

"Sorry, kinda need your help," Kusanagi said.

"What would a cyborg need with my help?" asked Ryu, who was very skeptical.

"This!" Kusanagi exclaimed as he steered right to avoid gunfire.

"Who are they?" Ryu asked.

"Umbrella agents," Kusanagi said.

"What does Umbrella want with you?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know. Quit asking questions," Kusanagi replied as he sped faster and faster.

"So, I'm supposed to fight them off for you."

"Right. I'll drop you off afterwards," Kusanagi said to him. "When I make the hard turns, use a hadouken to for propulsion."

"I see," Ryu said.

Kusanagi sped down the ramp and into the tunnel. It was a dimly lit tunnel with cars pass through. Steering to the left, Kusanagi dodged the incoming cars. Pissed off and freaked out drivers honked their horns at Kusanagi.

He then steered to the right and got on the right side. Hitting the gas even more, Kusanagi went faster and faster trying to evade the Umbrella agents.

Ryu sat there impressed with Kusanagi's skill with the motorcycle. He was more skilled than that of Kyo Kusanagi. Soon, Kusanagi would spot other Umbrella agents in front of him. Ryu would really be put to work as Kusanagi sped closer to them.

"I have a crazy idea... Calculated risk," Kusanagi said.

"Calculated risk? Crazy idea? What do you have planned?" Ryu asked.

"I'm going to catapult you over to that biker. I want you to knock the biker off with your hurricane kick. I'll be there to pick you up afterwards," Kusanagi said.

"What? That's insane," Ryu stated.

"Insane yes. But, we won't know till we try," Kusanagi said. Ending his sentence, Kusanagi grabbed Ryu by the arm and catapulted him towards the biker.

"You're crazy!" Ryu exclaimed as he was hurled towards the biker.

"Trust me..." Kusanagi said.

Ryu got closer to the biker. Getting close enough, Ryu went, "Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" In midair, Ryu did his hurricane kick sending the biker off his motorcycle. With Ryu suspended in the air, Kusanagi hit the gas until he was directly underneath Ryu.

"Here goes..." Kusanagi said.

Ending the move, Ryu gently landed on the seat of the motorcycle. He was quite shocked at this attempt. But, this wouldn't be the end of it. Kusanagi veered the left and use his foot to push another agent back. As the agent crashed into the wall, Kusanagi hit the gas and sped out of the tunnel.

Other agents pursued Kusanagi. Quickly, he turned right and drove into a dark alley way. It was a narrow alley way. The agents drove inside one at a time. Kusanagi drove through the alley knocking down trashcans and other things that got in his way.

Kusanagi turned left and drove down another alley. He found himself on another street. The two of them could hear the other motorcycles purring.

"Floor it," Ryu said.

"Way ahead of you," Kusanagi said in return.

Speeding off, Kusanagi drove into the night avoiding the rest of the Umbrella agents. But, this chase was far from over. Hayato Kanzaki was in another section of Osaka fighting off his share of Umbrella agents.

Kanzaki put his motorcycle on autopilot as he got his plasma sword out. He found himself on the underdeveloped sections of Osaka. With enough agents nearby, Kanzaki activated his Plasma Field. A field of plasma enveloped around Kanzaki and the other Umbrella agents.

Kanzaki used his plasma sword as it got larger. He used his Plasma Sword: Tsurugi Kyodaika attack as his sword strikes were larger and larger. The hapless Umbrella agents were hacked up into pieces. This time, blood didn't spew out.

The power of the plasma burned through. They sealed off the blood vessels and veins like a torch was sealing up a door. Smoke came from the burned areas of the severed limbs.

Soon, the field went away. Kanzaki found himself being chased by only four Umbrella agents. Coming out of nowhere, a pissed off Akira Kazama came. Using her motorcycle skills, Akira managed to take out the other two agents.

"Thanks," Kanzaki said.

"Anytime..." Akira said as she drove off.

Kanzaki drove faster and faster. He found himself on a bridge, with the middle part lifting up, with a ship about to pass by. Speeding faster and faster, Kanzaki drove up the newly formed ramp.

"Here goes..."

He flew off the ramp towards the other side. However, the other two weren't so lucky. They didn't make the jump as they fell off and plummeted into the water. Kanzaki sped off fighting off his share of Umbrella agents.

**Hotel**

"This is your stop..." Kusanagi said.

"Yeah..." Ryu said.

Kusanagi stopped the motorcycle in front of the hotel. This was the hotel designated for all the participants in the Millennium Tournament. Ryu hopped off and stretched out his body.

"That was some ride," Ryu said.

"Yeah, we should do this again, sometime..." Kusanagi said.

"Right... Let me know first before you're going to just yank me from the street like that," Ryu said with a laugh.

"Heheheheheheh, I hear ya..." Kusanagi said as he laughed back.

"You're fighting in the tournament?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah..." Kusanagi said.

"I'm going to get myself some sake," Ryu said.

"Mind if I join?" asked Kusanagi.

"I didn't know cyborgs drank," Ryu said.

"Just this cyborg..." Kusanagi said.

"I see..." Ryu replied.

"I'll explain it over some sake," Kusanagi said.


	111. The Battle Begins: Guy's Struggle

The Battle Begins: Guy's Struggle  
  
Light at the end of the tunnel...  
  
"Where am I?" Guy asked himself.  
  
Guy found himself in a new surrounding. It was very beautiful. The area looked like a Japanese shrine. It was very dark; but, it was a full moon. This was something out of Inuyaha and Tenchi Muyo.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
This was very odd for Guy Hinato. There was a pond that shined off the moonlight. Lights were placed all around the cherry blossom trees. It was a very peaceful environment. But, he saw several ghostly figures parading around.  
  
They had very sad looks on their faces. Slowly, Guy moved around the landscape. Approaching the large pond, Guy looked at his reflection. Quickly, he jumped back in fright.  
  
"W-what is this?" Guy asked himself.  
  
Taking another look at his reflection, Guy felt around all over his face. He didn't look human anymore. But, he looked like one of the undead.  
  
"No, God no... What happened to me?" Guy asked.  
  
"You're here in the afterlife, comrade..." said a man with a Russian accent.  
  
"Who are you?" Guy asked. He turned to his right to see a man in a military uniform. The man had the Umbrella logo on his uniform. This man looked normal. He stood there about 5'10 or 5'11.  
  
"Just someone who was impressed with your fight..." he said to Guy. The man looked to be in his late 30s or early 40s.  
  
"Right," Guy said. He looked down at himself and saw a mark on his side. That was when Nemesis got Guy with its tentacle.  
  
"I see Nemesis got you, too," he said.  
  
"How do you know about Nemesis?" Guy demanded.  
  
"All in due time, my comrade..." the man said.  
  
"Who are you?" Guy asked.  
  
"I am Mikhail Victor... I died four years ago in Raccoon City..." he said to Guy.  
  
"The outbreak?" Guy asked.  
  
"Indeed..." Mikhail said to him.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Guy.  
  
"This is one of the gateways towards the afterlife... If you lived a good life, you get rewarded. Bad life, you'll be punished..." Mikhail stated towards him.  
  
"I see..." Guy said.  
  
"I killed myself to keep Nemesis from killing my teammate and this one woman," Mikhail said.  
  
"Let me guess, her name is Jill Valentine?" Guy asked.  
  
"I see that you've already met her," Mikhail said.  
  
"Yeah, pretty interesting woman," Guy replied.  
  
"You are slowly dying... The T-Virus is running through your body as we speak. Your friends are trying to find the cure," Mikhail said.  
  
"..."  
  
The two of them sat by one of the cherry blossom trees and continued their conversation. Guy didn't want to die. Nor did he feel that it was his time to leave.  
  
Guy Hinato looked at the peaceful setting. He liked it there. But, he wanted to go back to the world of the living.  
  
"I'm not dead yet..." Guy said.  
  
"True. But your soul is transitioning..." Mikhail said to Guy.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You're a prime player in this game..." Mikhail said.  
  
"Game?"  
  
"Yes... Umbrella is at the root of the opposing force, "Mikhail told Guy.  
  
"Opposing force?" Guy asked.  
  
"Yes. This is the ultimate battle between the light and the dark," Mikhail continued, "I once worked for Umbrella. I was a mercenary. Just a hired hand."  
  
"What made you change?" Guy asked.  
  
"We didn't have anything to do with Umbrella. I was just here to rescue civilians. That's what I thought we were supposed to do."  
  
"But that wasn't the case..."  
  
"I knew Nicholai was up to something... That bastard's still alive," Mikhail added.  
  
"I have the feeling something big's going to come up in the near future..."  
  
"You are correct."  
  
Guy picked up a pebble and bounced it on the pond. It bounced to the other side. Sitting there, he was thinking about his friends and his fiance. He had a sad look on his face. If Guy was to die and pass towards the other side, he'd lose the one thing he cherished, Rena.  
  
"Rena..."  
  
"What's that?" Mikhail asked.  
  
"I was thinking about Rena..." Guy said.  
  
"You have someone back in the world of the living, don't you?" Mikhail asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I had a wife and kids... It saddened me that I had to leave them behind..."  
  
"We were planning to get married..."  
  
"All you can do is pray that your friends are able to get the virus out of your system," Mikhail said to Guy.  
  
"Why does Umbrella do such stuff?" Guy asked.  
  
"Umbrella is a greedy corporation. They have wealth. They want to take over the world... They're just like any other group or faction..."  
  
"Like Bison and Shadowlaw," Guy commented.  
  
"Yes, like them," Mikhail replied.  
  
"Why now?" he asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Mikhail asked in return.  
  
"Umbrella is just like any other evil. They take and get what they want, without caring what happens to innocent people..." Guy said to Mikhail.  
  
"Indeed, comrade..." Mikhail said.  
  
"I guess Maki will be taking my place as the next successor of the Bushin arts," Guy said. "Damn... I wasn't ready to die yet... Still, I keep contemplating about death."  
  
"Nobody really is prepared for death. It comes when you least expect it," Mikhail said to him. "I wasn't prepared for my death when I took that mission in Raccoon City."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It doesn't matter how much one thinks about his or her own death... When it comes, it comes. You can't prepare for it. You'll never know how you will die..." Mikhail added.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"There were many things I wanted to do. Now, I'll never be able to do them... I should've turned down Umbrella's offer."  
  
"Like you said, you didn't know..."  
  
"Yes, you are correct..."  
  
"I guess I'll have to wait it out here..."  
  
"Yes, for now..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But, if your friends do not make it..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Guy slowly stood up and walked around. "I remember my days training under Master Zeku. I then moved to Metro City to start off using my skills for good..." he said, stretching out.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"My first big fight... I made friends with Cody and the mayor, Mike Haggar. Haggar's daughter was kidnapped," Guy continued recalling his experience in Metro City.  
  
"The three of us single handedly took out the whole Mad Gear syndicate... I was the one to deal the last blow to Belger, who fell out through the window," he added.  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
"I then went off to train. This time, I went to fight the likes of M. Bison. Three times I had to fight him..." Guy said.  
  
"You are indeed a skilled warrior," Mikhail said, looking at the shine that the full moon gave to the surface of the pond.  
  
"The third time was when Bison created his Psycho Drive. It used the energy of the strongest warriors to give Bison more power or to destroy numerous cities..." Guy said as he leaned back against the tree.  
  
"Then, I had to fight Sodom... He wanted to rebuild the Mad Gears. After I defeated him, the Mad Gears were out for good," Guy continued. "Belger came back as a zombie. Thanks to Umbrella's biotechnology." Taking a deep breath, Guy tried to recall all important things in his life.  
  
"I've fought against great fighters..."  
  
"Tell me," Mikhail said.  
  
"My best friend, Cody. I wonder how he's doing without me right now..." Guy wondered as he thought about what he and Cody had gone through for a very long time.  
  
"Then there's Maki. My supposed to be future sister-in-law. Rena's sister and a very good childhood friend of mine..."  
  
"Ryu, I could never forget about him..."  
  
"Ken Masters... Ryu's best friend and rival. Ryu and Ken are like Cody and I..."  
  
"Chun-Li Xiang..."  
  
"Colonel William Guile..."  
  
"Lieutenant Charlie Nash..."  
  
"I could go on..."  
  
"I understand..." Mikhail said.  
  
"I live die with comfort knowing that I died a warrior..." Guy said. He thought about that long and difficult fight against the thing known as the Nemesis.  
  
"You must fight it..." Mikhail said.  
  
"Fight what? How can one fight death?" Guy asked.  
  
"You just have to find a way..."  
  
"Death... Grim Reaper," Guy said.  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
A red humanoid beast with wings that looked like a Gargoyle flew down on the ground in front of Guy and Mikhail. Not knowing who or what it was, Guy Hinato put his fists up. He was about to fight that beast if it decided to attack him.  
  
"Gyah! Gyah! No need to fight, yet!" said the beast.  
  
"Who or what are you?" Guy asked.  
  
"Don't mind him, comrade," Mikhail said to the beast.  
  
"Telling him your stories again, Mikhail?" asked the beast.  
  
"Guy, this is Red Arremer..." Mikhail said.  
  
"You're going to fight the Grim Reaper?" asked Red Arremer.  
  
"If I have to," Guy said.  
  
"Heh, I'll help you out..."  
  
"What's the catch?" Guy asked.  
  
"We'll fight in the Battle Royale..."  
  
"You got it..." Guy said.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait..." Mikhail said.  
  
It was the Bushin ninja Guy Hinato and the legendary Firebrand gargoyle known as Red Arremer, who would devise a plan to take on the Grim Reaper. Red Arremer wanted to test his true strength against the greatest fighters.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Red Arremer said.  
  
"You're always hungry," Mikhail said.  
  
"Ah, shuddup..." Red Arremer replied.  
  
"Hey, I beat you in that drinking contest..."  
  
"Yeah... Nobody outdrinks a Russian, ever!!!"  
  
Medical Ward  
  
The sorceress known as Tebasa stood there in the medical ward. She had a magic enchant on her that would protect herself from getting infected. Tebasa looked down and studied Guy. He didn't look very well.  
  
"Hmmm, this is interesting..." said Tebasa, who looked at Guy laying in the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cody asked.  
  
"Studying... Maybe I can cure your friend..." Tebasa said to Cody.  
  
"You mean it?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to put an enchant spell on your friend... It'll stop the spread of the virus from continuing its path to necrotize your friend's body... The enchant spell will keep Guy in a deep sleep. It cannot be broken unless I disenchant it," Tebasa said.  
  
"That's how you're going to cure Guy?" Cody asked.  
  
"No. This is just a means to give me the time I need to come up with the right spells and potions..." Tebasa replied.  
  
"Oh," Cody said.  
  
"Please, save my fiance..." pleaded Rena.  
  
"I'll do what I can," Tebasa said.  
  
"Thank you," Rena said.  
  
"Now, I need complete silence..." Tebasa said. Both Cody and Rena gave Tebasa completely silence. Placing her palms in front of Guy, Tebasa used her magic energy to placed a clear blue barrier over his body. That would keep the virus from spreading further.  
  
"There. Your friend is safe for now," Tebasa said.  
  
"Can you make a cure?" Rena asked.  
  
"I can try... This proves to be most intriguing. Never have I seen something like this..." Tebasa said as she walked off.  
  
As Tebasa went off to make a cure for Guy's illness, both Guy and Red Arremer were busy coming up with a plan to take on the Grim Reaper that blocks their path to the world of the living.  
  
Guy would be out for awhile...  
  
Cody leaned back. He was going to make Umbrella pay. Maybe he could do his part for Guy. One thing he could do was bust into an Umbrella facility and get a sample of the T-Virus for Tebasa. He then looked at Haggar, Maki, Allen Snider, and Rolento Schugerg.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cody asked.  
  
"You want to go after Umbrella, don't you?" Allen asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That's dangerous, comrade," Rolento said.  
  
"But we've been in dangerous shit before, haven't we?" Cody asked rhetorically.  
  
"I'd have to agree," said Haggar.  
  
"For Guy..." Cody said.  
  
"For Guy," added Maki.  
  
"For Guy," said Rolento.  
  
"For Guy," said Haggar.  
  
"For Guy..." said Allen.  
  
"Mind if we help?" asked Poison Kiss as she entered. "It's the least I can do since Guy saved me from that thing..." Following behind her were the old Mad Gear gang. It consisted of Hugo Andore, El Gado, Holly Wood, Damn D, and Sodom.  
  
The old Mad Gear gang was temporarily reunited...  
  
"Couldn't help but hear..." Guile said as he entered through.  
  
"Evening, Guile," said Haggar.  
  
"Evening..." Guile replied.  
  
"You can't stop us..." Cody said.  
  
"I wasn't going to," Guile said, "but, I need a favor. Get us a sample for analysis..."  
  
"Analysis for what?" Cody asked.  
  
"To make a vaccine... Just in case Tebasa isn't able to make a spell. Plus it'll be our one weapon against the T-Virus..."  
  
"What about the G-Virus?" Charlie asked.  
  
"We'll worry about the G-Virus later," Guile said.  
  
"There's a G-Virus?" asked Rena.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Why is Umbrella doing this?" Rena asked.  
  
"They're an evil corporation," Guile said.  
  
Gateway to the Afterlife  
  
"I haven't been back to Earth for awhile..." Red Arremer said.  
  
"I wonder why..." Guy said out of sarcasm.  
  
"Arthur kicked my ass. And he reclaimed his bitch..." the gargoyle said. This was going to be a long wait for Guy Hinato.  
  
The two of them sat by the tree thinking on how they would go at this. Grim Reaper was not one to mess around with. He meant death. Nobody ever fights death intentionally and wins. Death is everywhere.  
  
"Heh, I've been hearing about Umbrella this and Umbrella that... Umbrella's got nothing on me," Red Arremer said giving out a loud roar of laughter. He heard about Guy taking out that Nemesis. "Maybe I'll take one out for myself..."  
  
"You love fighting, don't you?" Guy asked.  
  
"Gyah! Gyah! You know it!" Red Arremer said proudly. 


	112. Ladies' Night

Ladies' Night  
  
Nightclub  
  
The night was still young. Still, a lot of serious stuff has happened. For the rest of the fighters, it was a time to relax and cut loose. There was a ladies' night at this upscale dance club. Played a lot of techno, dance, rap, and hip-hop.  
  
Shardclaw was the acting DJ again. The club was really jumpin'. It was a newly built nightclub with three stories. This was an 18+ admittance club. Meaning, if you're not at least 18, you don't get in. DJ Shardclaw was playing the tracks. He had his companion Kiko, a male dog with the other members of Gerao-A sitting back listening to the music.  
  
On the dance floor, there was Sean and Elena showing off their moves. The other patrons made way to watch the two of them show off.  
  
"Wow, Sean's good," Ken said as he sat at a VIP booth with his wife, Eliza.  
  
"I'm enjoying this night so far," Eliza said giving her husband a kiss.  
  
"I'm glad," Ken replied to her.  
  
The two of them had a few drinks and enjoyed the atmosphere of the club. On the dance floor, a bunch of girls were strutting their stuff.  
  
Numerous girls were present such as King, Yuri Sakazaki, I-No, Jam Kurabadori, Kyoko Minazuki, Michelle Heart, Ruby Heart, Mahrahia, Midler, June Lin Milliam, Pullum Purna, Cammy White, Area, Blair Dame, Elena, Trish, Lucia, Felicia, Silvia, Millia Rage, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, May Lee Jinju, Bonne Janet, Li Xiangfei, Kasumi Todo, Leona, Whip, Mature, Vice, Athena, Vanessa, and Ryoko Izuna.  
  
"This is what I call a ladies' night," said Air Jay. He added, "good hentai material..."  
  
"SHUT UP AIR JAY!!!" exclaimed both Alandra and Maliska as they both gave him a good smack across the face.  
  
"I am in heaven..." said Dong Hwan.  
  
Jae Hoon stayed behind since clubbing really isn't his thing.  
  
Terry Bogard was at the bar having a nice beer with his brother, Andy. They were still trying to get over the part where they got fired at by Umbrella soldiers. This was the time to relax. Loud music was playing through the club.  
  
"What did Umbrella do this?" Andy asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Terry replied.  
  
Sitting next to them were Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia. They were having a few drinks, too. The women were still dancing on the floor.  
  
Claire Redfield came into the club next. The twenty-three year old Claire Redfield approached the bar and took a look at the bartender.  
  
"What can I get you miss?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Get me a 7 & 7," Claire said.  
  
"Comin' right up," he replied.  
  
Taking out a glass, the man put some ice inside. He then mixed 7UP and Seagram's 7 together in the glass and placed it in front of Claire.  
  
"Thanks," Claire said givng him some cash.  
  
Taking her drink, she sipped it gently. Her brother gave her a dumbfounded look. Claire raised her brow at Chris. "Oh c'mon... I've seen you with your highschool keg parties..." she said to him. She was really enjoying this.  
  
"I'll take a Heineken..." Leon said.  
  
"Corona," said Carlos.  
  
"Bud Light," said Chris.  
  
The three men took a seat at one of the booths. They would enjoy this night the best that they could. It would be the last time they could chill and relax for awhile. Chris remembered the shit that the Umbrella Corporation caused.  
  
"So Yuri, what are your plans after this tournament?" asked King.  
  
"I think I'll go to college," Yuri said.  
  
"Really?" King asked.  
  
"Yeah. Have to find a way to make money. Y'know, we're always struggling..." Yuri said.  
  
"Maybe Ryo should go to school as well," King said.  
  
"Easier said than done," Yuri said. Both Yuri and King laughed at this. All Ryo does is train and work on his motorcycle.  
  
"Maybe he can go to school and be a mechanic," King said.  
  
"Y'know, that's not such a bad idea," Yuri added.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about..." Ryo said looking at both his sister and his fiance.  
  
"Beats me," added Robert.  
  
I-No was sitting alone at one part of the bar. A bunch of the guys were simply drooling over her. She left little to the imagination just as Mai Shiranui did.  
  
"I-No is such a hoe..." said Jam.  
  
"You know her?" asked Leona.  
  
"Unfortunately..." Jam replied.  
  
"She looks just as trampy like Mai Shiranui..." Leona added.  
  
"I heard that," said an annoyed Mai.  
  
"What you gonna do about it?" asked Leona.  
  
"Just you wait until the battle royale..." Mai said.  
  
"Oh, I so scared..." Leona said with such sarcasm.  
  
"I can't stand that ditz..." Whip said.  
  
Dante sat back in one of the seats as he watched Trish dance on the floor. He was quite enjoying this. In his right hand was a whole bottle of Absolute vodka. Directly, Dante sipped from the bottle.  
  
"This is what I call a night," Dante said to himself.  
  
Midler and Mahrahia kept to themselves. Mahrahia was still bitter about her loss to the one known as K'. But, they couldn't do anything or risk being disqualified from the tournament. They waited until the right moment. The two of them were agents of Dio Brando.  
  
Ruby Heart, Michelle Heart, and Bonne Janet sat around a curved sofa together. They were having drinks and plenty of laughs.  
  
Mature and Vice were on the second floor. A bunch of guys were dancing up against them. They were enjoying it.  
  
Soon, the DJ played Lap Dance by NERD. The girls went wild and started dancing on the floor. Yuri dragged Robert to dance with her.  
  
King dragged Ryo.  
  
Eliza dragged Ken.  
  
Elena dragged Sean.  
  
Blue Mary dragged Terry.  
  
Mai dragged Andy.  
  
Claire dragged Leon.  
  
The women were dancing and grinding up to their men. This was pretty much very arousing. Music was pretty fast and upbeat.  
  
Other women danced with each other. It truly was a ladies' night. At that moment, both Juli and Juni stepped up and started a hip-hop dance routine. They truly were some badass sistas'.  
  
"Jam Kurabadori..." said I-No, who approached.  
  
"Great it's you," Jam replied looking away from I-No.  
  
"How rude..." she said to Jam.  
  
"Not as rude as you," Jam replied.  
  
"Tisk, tisk..."  
  
"You can be such a cunt, you know that?" Jam asked rhetorically.  
  
"Me, a cunt? You'll pay for that," I-No said.  
  
"We can't fight here. We'd be disqualified..."  
  
"Damn..." I-No replied.  
  
Felicia sat at the bar drinking some fresh milk. She was then approached by a bunch of guys that wanted her to dance with them.  
  
Both I-No and Jam walked away from each other, with veins sticking out their foreheads. They were going to claw each other out come the Battle Royale at the end of the Millennium Tournament.  
  
With his girl Effie, Necro danced around using all sorts of funky moves. The crowd went wild for Necro. Still, the night was very young. It was just a typical night for the women.  
  
"FUCK THE MEN AND DRINK TO US NOW!!!" sang the women as they held glasses of champagne in the air.  
  
"Okay... I don't like the sound of that one..." said Ryo.  
  
The women were talking with each other on numerous feminine things. They liked the idea of a ladies' night at the club.  
  
While they were having fun, other things were happening elsewhere... 


	113. The Battle Begins: Salvation

The Battle Begins: Salvation  
  
Author's Note- For the chapters "The Battle Begins", most of them take place at the same time. Just to let the readers know.  
  
Jill Valentine was all alone for the night. She had the ill look on her face. This was something that hit Jill like a sack of bricks.  
  
"My purpose..."  
  
She thought about her purpose. Jill had spent about four years fighting this evil known as the Umbrella Corporation. Four long hard years of fighting and running from Umbrella. Good friends were lost in the fight.  
  
Jill sleepily walked down the street. She looked very drowsy. To other people, she had the look of a druggy. Not many people knew what Jill was going through right now.  
  
"My mission..."  
  
Within just a few days, Jill's world has been given a swirly. It was turned up side down and shaken like a martini. She just wanted to collapse on the ground and sleep. But, she couldn't. Jill wanted to see an end to the Umbrella Corporation. Too much is at stake.  
  
And now, Umbrella wants to infiltrate the Millennium Tournament.  
  
They were slowly infiltrating the tournament. Umbrella wanted to expand and take out all possible threats. These so-called street fighters were the threat. Plus, they would make good guinea pigs to gather test data for their genetic creations.  
  
She thought about that one fateful night in the Arklay Mountains. There was one body found. Bravo Team's pilot, Kevin Dooley, was found inside the chopper all mauled up by those zombie dogs. Kevin didn't have a chance to fight.  
  
Then her fellow teammate, Joseph Frost, was the first casualty of that night. He went off exploring further. Joseph got ripped to shreads by those dogs.  
  
Kenneth's body was found. Zombie used Kenneth as a fresh meal. The head was off with the face half eaten. It truly was a sickening sight.  
  
Jill continued down the busy streets as she thought about how she found her teammates. She thought about how much pain and suffering Umbrella had caused just to cover their tracks. Umbrella would pay if it was the last thing she would do.  
  
Forest's body was found on the second floor balcony. His body was pecked to death by those ravenous birds infected with the T-Virus. He came back as a zombie, too.  
  
Richard was still alive. But, he was severely poisoned by a mutated snake. He died bravely as he pushed Jill out of the way and got eaten by it.  
  
Enrico was still alive. But, the traitorous Albert Wesker put a bullet through Enrico's head. It was all Wesker's doing. Wesker had it planned all along.  
  
Edward Dewey died the previous night on that train. Rebecca and this ex- Marine spent the night uncovering Umbrella's secrets at a different testing sight. Wesker faked his own death when he got impaled by the Tyrant. He left Umbrella and worked for the HCF.  
  
Jill continued down the street in her trance. All of this was just getting to her...  
  
She froze in fear as Brad Vickers became Nemesis' victim. Mikhail Victor sacrificed himself to get Nemesis off the subway car.  
  
Jill even lived through the Raccoon City outbreak. She was pursued by that Nemesis for about three days. Plus, she witnessed the fall of Raccoon City. The President of the United States ordered for the city to be nuked from the face of the earth.  
  
She and Carlos Oliviera travelled around Europe with Chris Redfield and Barry Burton. Then they met with Leon S. Kennedy, a rookie cop who also witnessed the outbreak. Chris' sister, Claire was captured by Umbrella after infiltrating the Paris facility.  
  
Plus, she was sent on a special mission through time and space. Jill teamed up with numerous people from her work and another world to take on the one known as Abyss.  
  
This was all too much for Jill to encompass.  
  
Now, she was gathering people to join her cause. Right now, she just wanted to sleep. Jill has gone through about three nightmares.  
  
"Maybe I need some coffee..." Jill said.  
  
Loud thunder started to crack. Bright lightning flashed seconds before the rain started to pour. Not having the energy to run, Jill ran towards a nearby diner. She was almost completely drenched. Still, she had that look on her face.  
  
As she slowly entered the diner, Jill looked around. The diner was completely silent as she came in. Taking a good look at Jill, the other patrons went back to what they were doing. She took a seat at the counter and waited to be served.  
  
"Aye, you don't look so good..." said a man with an Irish accent.  
  
"Yeah... I've seen better days," Jill replied.  
  
"I reckon, lass," said the man.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it if I told you..."  
  
"Eh, I've had my share."  
  
Jill turned to her left to see a man with long black hair and black shades sitting next to her. He was dressed like a priest. But, the man didn't look like no ordinary priest. He had on a priest's coat but without sleeves. His muscular arms was exposed.  
  
Gently, the man was sipping a cup of ginger tea with honey.  
  
"Ah... Ginger tea with honey. Raises the spirits a bit, I say," said the man.  
  
"I guess I'll have that, too," Jill said.  
  
"Good girl," he said.  
  
"I could use something to warm me up."  
  
Jill was brought a cup of tea. She gently sipped it letting the warmth of the liquid slowly travel inside her. It felt nice. Looking at the menu, Jill found what she wanted.  
  
"I guess I'll have the chicken and macaroni..." Jill said.  
  
"I'll have the roastbeef sandwich," the Irish priest said. "What is your name?" he asked Jill.  
  
"Jill, Jill Valentine..."  
  
"Valentine. Such a lovely name. Don't you agree?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. But not many people pay attention to that," Jill said. "What's yours?"  
  
"Aye, they call me padre... I am Father Elias Patrick," the man said.  
  
"How coincidental..." Jill said.  
  
"You look down; pray, do tell..."  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it," Jill said to the man.  
  
Jill slowly ate as her food arrived. She hasn't had anything like fried chicken and macaroni in a very long time. Right now, she wanted to eat a nice warm home cooked meal. That was all she wanted for now. There would be plenty of time to think about the future.  
  
If there was a future for her or this world...  
  
Afterwards, Jill paid for the meal and stepped out from the diner. It was raining heavy now. Not bearing the fact that Jill has to walk through the rain, Elias stepped out after paying for his meal. Quickly, he placed an umbrella over Jill.  
  
"Huh?" Jill went.  
  
She looked to see Elias standing there.  
  
"Sorry, but didn't want you having to walk through the rain without an umbrella," Elias replied to her.  
  
"Thank you, that was thoughtful," Jill said.  
  
"You have the look that a lot is on your mind," Elias said to her.  
  
"Yes," Jill said.  
  
"Confession is good for the soul. As a priest, it stays with me," Elias said.  
  
"I haven't been to a confession since '98. I've been through Catholic school as well," Jill said to him.  
  
"Let's have a private place to confess, shall we," Elias said.  
  
"Yes, thank you..." Jill said.  
  
Abandoned Chapel  
  
The two found themselves in an abandoned chapel. But Elias still felt God's grace around. To him, this was sanctuary.  
  
"May seemed abandoned. But to God, this is sanctuary..." Elias said to Jill.  
  
There was an old confession chamber. Elias went into one side with Jill going into the other. Sitting there, Elias waited for Jill to talk.  
  
"Heavenly father, this has been four years since my last confession," Jill said.  
  
"Speak, Jill," Elias said.  
  
"Four years, I have fought a long and hard battle... The burden's getting heavier," Jill said with sadness. A tear slowly came down from her eye.  
  
"Long and hard battle?" Elias asked.  
  
"Yes father... One fateful night. I was working for this team known as STARS."  
  
"STARS? I've heard about that incident... Pray lass, you were involved in that incident?" Elias asked Jill, peering more into her head.  
  
"Involved... Not quite. You could say, I was lured. That bastard, Albert Wesker. I just want to kill him so badly. He betrayed us. Killed our teammates."  
  
"This Wesker has caused so much pain and suffering, I take it," Elias commented.  
  
"He's done more than that. But the main evil lies in the Umbrella Corporation," Jill explained.  
  
"Go on," Elias said.  
  
"Yes. Ever since that night, we've been fighting our own battle against Umbrella. But they have their wealth and their power. The police chief was paid off to tamper with our evidence. We were suspended. I was there during the outbreak. I witnessed my friend and teammate, Brad die. I froze in fear as he was killed by that monster... It's too much..." Jill said with more tears.  
  
"Calm down... It's not your fault," Elias said.  
  
"Yes it is. If I did something, Brad would've been here today," Jill replied.  
  
"How do you know? Only fate can tell," Elias said to Jill.  
  
"Fate? Fate had caused me to fight a war for four years... Now, I've been getting these nightmares, these visions, everything," Jill continued.  
  
"A foreshadow of things to come," Elias said.  
  
"Why me? Plus I was dragged off to fight this thing called Abyss one time," Jill added.  
  
"I see..." Elias added.  
  
"Now, I feel as if this load has gotten heavier..." Jill continued.  
  
"Aye... That's because you're trying to carry the load all by yourself," Elias responded to Jill, who leaned back and took a deep breath.  
  
The rain poured harder...  
  
The lightning flashed brighter...  
  
The thunder cracked louder...  
  
Was this some sort of omen?  
  
"Maybe you should let your new friends help you..." suggested Elias. He could fully understand what Jill was going through. The man would do his part and do his best to give whatever guidance Jill would need for the battle ahead.  
  
"I really don't want to drag them into my mess..." Jill said.  
  
"It's just your mess, dear?" Elias asked out of rhetoric.  
  
"Errrr... I just don't want to see anybody else get hurt."  
  
"You rather get killed than watch everybody else get hurt?" Elias asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Jill, my dear lass. That is worst answer a person could have given me," Elias replied. He continued with his explanation, "if you were to die. Someone else would go against Umbrella. If you try to do this all on your own, you'll collapse..."  
  
"I just want to give up and let them kill me at times..."  
  
"See, it's taking its toll. If you try to do things yourself, it'll become difficult. Trust in your friends. Trust in your teammates..."  
  
"I don't want to see them hurt," Jill responded.  
  
"How do you know they'll get hurt. You could get hurt instead of them."  
  
"That's fine with me..."  
  
"Still being stubborn, eh?"  
  
"..."  
  
"If you try to do everything yourself, you'll be bound to lose. Plus, it'll do more harm than good. Not just to you. But, to everybody else around you. In reality, you're defeating yourself. You're defeating the whole purpose," Elias told her.  
  
"I just feel tired. I feel like I've lost my will..." Jill said.  
  
"You've been chosen for a reason, Jill," Elias said.  
  
"What reason would that be, father?" Jill asked in rebellion.  
  
"That's to be seen later on... Come with me to the back, I have something to show you," Elias said to Jill. He stepped out from the confessional and walked down the aisle of the abandoned church. The interior of the church was still very beautiful.  
  
Restoration had to be put on hold due to this year's Millennium Tournament. Elias walked like a typical priest. Jill stepped out and slowly followed Elias to the back. Standing at the door, Elias pulled it back and allowed Jill to step through.  
  
Stepping out to the back, Jill stopped in shock. She was an outside training ground complete with a speed bag and punching bag. The rain was still pouring.  
  
"Wow, did you?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yes, a friend of mine let me use the back of the cathedral as a training ground. I train here whenever I'm in Osaka. I too was like you, once," Elias said as he approached the punching bag. He started to punch at the bag while talking.  
  
"Hmmm?" Jill went.  
  
"I didn't start out as a priest, y'know?" Elias went.  
  
"Not all priests start out as priests..." Jill commented.  
  
"You're right on that one, lass," Elias added as he threw a powerful right hook to the bag. "I was raised with a wealthy upbringing back in Ireland. But, it was very strict. My family was killed. I was charged with the murders that I never comitted..."  
  
"I see..." Jill said as she watched Elias punch at the bag.  
  
"I was released from jail. During my time, I took courses in science, law, sociology, psychology, theology, and many other things. Enriched my life and to enrich my soul."  
  
"That's interesting," Jill commented.  
  
"Yes... I moved to the United States and started a shelter. I spend my life helping people posessed by evil demons. I'm a healer. I try to heal their souls. Right now, I've been looking for two people I tried to help. Cassandra and Oni. They left, now I'm trying to find them. Right now, I have a girl in my care whose spirit I've healed."  
  
"So, they led you right here?" asked Jill.  
  
"Yes. I train day and night for when I see them. Then, I'll be able to heal their souls," Elias finished.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"You must retrain yourself again, Jill," Elias said as he faced her with a calm look on his face.  
  
"How? Where do I start? When can I start?" Jill asked not sure of herself.  
  
"Why not right now?" Elias offered. Elias had all the equipment there. Jill looked around as the rain started pouring harder and harder. The two of them were drenched in rain water. Still, Elias stood there with his strong faith.  
  
"It's raining..." Jill said.  
  
"Not better time to train than in the rain," Elias said.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Jill replied.  
  
"Why don't you start with the bag over there," Elias said as he pointed to the bag he practiced on earlier. "Start with the punches," he added.  
  
Jill approached the bag and started punching. To Elias, her punches could use a lot of working on. Looking at the bag, Jill envisioned Wesker standing there in its place. Throwing the next punch, the fist was immediately caught by Elias' hand.  
  
"Punches could use working on," Elias said to her.  
  
"Eh?" Jill went.  
  
"Allow me to show you the proper way to box," he said. Elias started punching at the bag. He did it so that Jill could watch. "Now you try," Elias said as he stopped punching.  
  
"Okay, here goes," Jill said as she started punching the way Elias showed her.  
  
"Good, keep at it," Elias said.  
  
For the time being, Jill practiced her punches. After improving her punches, Jill stood at the bag and practiced her kicking. Spining around, she smacked it with a spinning crescent kick. She still had her flexibility and dexterity.  
  
"Impressive kick," Elias said as he applauded.  
  
"Thanks," Jill said.  
  
She threw another spinning crescent kick to the bag. It was a hard hit. Jill threw another one and another one. They became faster and harder. Elias walked off to let Jill practice on her own in the back courtyard of the church.  
  
"I think I'm getting this..." Jill said.  
  
Jill continued training in the rain. But a certain someone was watching over her. Who it was is still unknown. He hid in the shadows watching his beautiful prey.  
  
"I will have my fun with you, soon..." he said before trailing off.  
  
Standing in the middle, Jill threw a barrage of kicks. It was then followed up by a barrage of punches and blocks. She combined her STARS training and martial arts learned from other people over the years. With such swiftness, Jill performed her own kata.  
  
She then stood at one end of the courtyard. Bending forward, Jill performed frontflips to the other side. At the end, she finished it off as she spun in a corkscrew, and then executed a jump reverse spin kick. Then she reached for her knife.  
  
Quickly, she turned around and practiced her knife attacks. Spinning around, Jill executed spinning back slashes that went low, midway, and up high. Dashing forward, Jill did a downward strike and followed up with an upward slash, making a V.  
  
She jumped to the air and somersaulted performing a downward knife slash before landing. As she landed, Jill spun her body around performing two spinning back slashes. Jill moved forward giving three more knife slashes and a downward knife impale.  
  
Soon, all these sand balls fell down but were suspended by tight rope. Something that Elias' used for multiple targets. Quickly, Jill rolled forward as she pulled out a second knife before getting to her feet. With both blades, she went opposite ways slicing the back in half.  
  
Jill performed a backflip as another sandbag fell down almost hitting her head. As she landed, Jill impaled one knife into the sand bag and pulled it out. Sand poured out from the hole just made. Three bags were smacked around by a well placed spinning heel kick from Jill afterwards.  
  
The woman imagined Wesker's face on all those targets. As she put away the knives, Jill unholstered her beretta. She aimed it forward and pulled the trigger once. Sand poured out from the bag in front of her. Four more sandbags flew at her. Two from the front and two from the back.  
  
Instinctively, Jill dived backwards and fired a round into the two bags. The other two bags passed by Jill as she shot a round into each one. All of a sudden seven bags flew at Jill like a domino effect. Quickly, Jill axial flipped towards the end while putting a round into each bag.  
  
Afterwards, Jill just stood there content. The empy clip came out from the handgun. Smoke came out from the barrel of her gun. Jill just stood there.  
  
After that burst of energy, Jill fell to her knees. There was one thing on her mind. She had to scream it out loud.  
  
"WESKER!!!" she cried out.  
  
It was a war cry. This was the release of her bottled up emotions built up in the past years. She vowed to get her revenge on Wesker. Plus, she would find a way to bring Umbrella down.  
  
She wasn't strong enough yet...  
  
"You are clearly starting your road towards salvation, young one," Elias said, watching Jill from a distance. "You have lots of potential..."  
  
"Wesker, this will be the last time that we ever fight," Jill said.  
  
"You have a long way ago before you can rescue yourself from the dark," Elias said. 


	114. The Battle Begins: K's Raging Violence

The Battle Begins: K's Raging Violence  
  
(Author's Note-  
  
Damn... Never really did realize that I'd be posting a whole bunch of chapters for this fic. This is definitely going to be an epic adventure. This story has a really long way to go before getting finished, that I will say. I'm not going to say how many chapters it'll be. Mainly because, I'm not sure.  
  
This may take me a few years to finish. But hey, I still got the time. For all the readers that stuck with me, I thank you. For all the people talking about the cast list, yeah, I know it's really big. But, it possibly can get bigger with all these new fighting games coming out.  
  
My goal is to make the largest and most intense fic out there. I'm going to put about 11 more chapters into this fic before I take a break for awhile. I've been cranking out chapters like crazy ever since December of last year. I was going to do a layout for the future chapters. But, it's better off surprising the readers.)  
  
Abandoned Warehouse  
  
K' was all by himself as entered a warehouse after hearing all sorts of strange noises. But, it seemed that he has gotten himself in it deep this time. He stood there in the middle of the warehouse surrounded by zombies. They were crimson head zombies.  
  
The warehouse was very dimly lit. It was abandoned; but, the electricity still ran throughout the facility. Umbrella's emblems were painted all around.  
  
"The undead..." K' said to himself.  
  
He's heard about zombies running rampant around Osaka that went unknown. His sister, Sierah also known as Whip let K' in on their investigation of the Umbrella Corporation. K' perfectly knew what he was dealing with right now.  
  
"I wish you were kidding, sis," K' said.  
  
This was a very unfavorable predicament for K'. But, he felt he could take them on. Standing there, K' waited for the first one to attack.  
  
"These are different... I remember reading sis and Maxima's files..." K' said to himself as he took a good look at the crimson heads that surrounded him. He took a good look at the talons. That's when it struck him.  
  
"Damn... I can't get touched by these things," K' added.  
  
One of them charged at K' trying to slash at him. But K' was faster than them. Calmly, he stepped back and performed his Eins Trigger attack. Thowing a flame in front of him, K' blocked the crimson head's slash attack.  
  
He followed up with his Second Shoot attack as he kicked the flame at the crimson head. The flame caught and engulfed the crimson head zombie. It stumbled back into another group of zombies. Four more zombies were caught in the flames.  
  
Swiftly, K' spun in a 180 motion and delivered a side thrust kick to the chest of another crimson head zombie that tried to get him from behind. He then thew a powerful knee strike to the neck of the crimson head snaping it.  
  
He turned around to see a crimson head slashing at him downwards. Before the talons could even touch him, K' performed his Black Out technique as he teleported behind the crimson head. He then threw an elbow strike to the back of the head snapping the neck.  
  
K' torched another crimson head with an Eins Trigger and sent it down with a well placed spinning hook kick to the head area. The zombie didn't get up as it succumbed to the flames. K' turned around and threw several roundhouse kicks and another Eins Trigger to another crimson head.  
  
Turning around, K' torched a few more crimson heads with another one of his Eins Triggers. Quickly, he jumped back just as another crimson head tried slashing for the face. K' then dashed forward ducking under the crimson head's slash attacks as he executed his Eins Trigger and then with a Second Shell as he kicked it making a wave of flames that spread.  
  
"Fast, but not fast enough!" he shouted as he knocked several crimson heads back with a spinning backfist.  
  
K' stepped back avoiding the talon attacks from another crimson head. When the crimson head was open for a brief moment, K' stepped forward and threw several punches to the face, a knee strike to the chest, and his Crow Bites flaming uppercut attack.  
  
Rising into the air, K' performing a rising flaming uppercut that left a gash of flames across the chest. Soon, it spread through out the body and engulfed it completely. As he landed, K' crouched down and executed a swift footsweep taking down a few more of these zombies.  
  
K' stomped on the heads of three of them while two rose up within seconds after getting knocked down. This seemed to be a surprise shock to K', who ran up the stairs to get to hire ground.  
  
"These things are persistant, aren't they?" K' asked himself.  
  
K' threw another Eins Trigger wave setting fire to any crimson heads that got close to him. He threw another Eins Trigger wave and then kicked it for his Second Shoot attack. The flames caught a few zombies and set them on fire.  
  
"That should keep you fuckers at bay..." K' said to the horde of crimson head zombies.  
  
He had to escape from this horrid facility. Either that or become one of the undead. K' still had a whole lot to live for. There was no way he'd allow himself to become one of the undead.  
  
Crimson head zombies rose up right in front of K'. Standing his ground, K' threw some kicks knocking one of the fast crimson heads off the balcony. He then flew forward and executed his Minute Spike flying kick attack sending another crimson head off the steel balcony.  
  
Grabbing the wrist of a crimson head that tried to slash him from behind, K' tossed the thing off the balcony where it landed, breaking its neck.  
  
He ran forward and executed a flying side kick sending another crimson head off the balcony. K' continued down the narrow path with crimson head zombies blocking his path. Behind him, there were more crimson head zombies in hot pursuit.  
  
This wasn't going to be easy...  
  
K' teleported with his Black Out just as another crimson head attempted to slash him from behind. He appeared behind the zombie and executed his Crow Bites attack. The young man flew up in the air executing a fiery uppercut.  
  
The crimson head fell off the balcony engulfed with flames. Upon landing, K' moved back to avoid getting slashed across the chest by another. K' then knocked the crimson head off the balcony with a well placed spinning hook kick.  
  
Still, the mass of crimson heads pursued K', who continued to higher ground. K' made a lap around the first balcony and ran up the steps getting up to the second balcony. Turning around, K' threw another Eins Trigger keeping the crimson heads at bay for a short while.  
  
K' kept on running as fast as he could from those crimson heads. They had completely lost their humanity. Now, they were nothing but ravenous beasts out for flesh and blood. These bodies had the T-Virus lay dormant as it mutated into something else. The crimson heads were faster and deadlier than the regular zombie.  
  
"These aren't ordinary zombies..." K' said to himself.  
  
He kept running without looking back. K' could hear their sounds of pursuit. These things were very fast. Turning around, K' executed another Eins Trigger and then kicked it forward for his Second Shoot attack. The flaming projectile flew fast as it caught one zombie.  
  
The crimson head fell. But, other crimson heads trampled over it in pursuit of K'. K' kept running not paying attention to his undead pursuers.  
  
"NESTS is nothing compared to this..." K' said under his breath.  
  
K' had reached the third balcony. He paused for a breath and then kept running as he distanced himself from those deadly crimson heads.  
  
"Who could be capable of making such stuff?" he asked.  
  
He also remembered that he was a product of genetic engineering, too. In a way, he could relate to those zombies. The zombies vere infected with the T-Virus. K' had Kyo's DNA implanted into him. There were seven products created using Kyo Kusanagi's DNA.  
  
Krizalid, one clone of Kyo Kusanagi. The one, who spearheaded the KOF '99 tournament.  
  
K', a clone of Kyo Kusanagi. But he was a normal human before having Kyo's DNA inside him.  
  
K9999, the 9999th clone of Kyo Kusanagi that was built from the bottom up. Resented K' for leaving NESTS and having him do their dirty work instead.  
  
Kula Diamond, a girl who was known as the Anti-K'. She used the Anti-K' arts, which let her harnass the power of ice.  
  
Kusanagi, a cyborg given Kyo's DNA. He also had Kyo's memories.  
  
Then there were Kyo-1 and Kyo-2, whom were incomplete clones of Kyo. They were both entered into the KOF 99 tournament to shock the audience and participants.  
  
What Umbrella was doing was no different to what NESTS had done. But, Umbrella did the illegal genetic research first.  
  
This wasn't the time to think about this, K' thought to himself. Shaking it off, K' made it up to the forth balcony. After running up the steps, K' stopped at the barrels. He pushed some down and then did an Eins Trigger followed by a Second Shoot.  
  
The barrels ignited creating a blast that blew a good number of crimson heads into pieces. Still, there were plenty more crimson heads to chase after K'. K' would be their next fresh meal. Continuing his run, K' got far enough as he could see the crimson heads run up the stairs.  
  
K' was on the opposite side of the balcony. As one came up, K' executed his Eins Trigger and Second Shoot attack sending another blast of flames. He executed another Eins Trigger followed by another Second Shoot.  
  
"Damn, they just keep coming and coming," K' said calmly.  
  
He wasn't afraid of these things. But, he didn't want to die. K' wanted to take down the NESTS Cartel once and for all. First thing's first, he had to get away from these crimson heads.  
  
"Learn to realize that it's over," K' went as he executed another Eins Trigger with a Second Shoot attack following right beind.  
  
More of the crimson heads became engulfed by K's flames. He was one of the best fighters in the world. K' continued running and running. Still, there were more crimson heads tailing him. Something had to be done about these ruthless attacks.  
  
"This should slow them down for awhile," K' said as he stopped running. He turned around and waited as the next horde of crimson heads ran at him. K' had to wait for the right moment to attack. The crimson heads got closer and closer until it was ready.  
  
Honestly, K' would rather fight people like K'9999 right about now.  
  
For now, he'd have to deal with the undead. He executed another Eins Trigger followed by a Second Shoot attack. More crimson heads ran through trampling over the ones engulfed by those flames. K' had to do something to stop them.  
  
K' charged forward at the crimson heads and executed his Minute Spike flying kick attack. The speed and force of the kick was enough to push the persistant crimson heads back. A crimson head dropped behind K', who knocked it back with a back thrust kick. He then kicked the one in front with a front snap kick to the face.  
  
He Blacked Out behind the crimson head that tried attacking him from the back and executed his Crow Bites attack. Then, he Blacked Out behind the one attacking from the front and executed his Eins Trigger and Second Shell attack.  
  
What he didn't know was that Umbrella has surveillance cameras planted around that watched K's every move and action. Alexia Ashford looked at K' with much interest.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha... This K' should prove interesting," Alexia said.  
  
"Yes, sister," said her twin brother, Alfred.  
  
"Mistress Alexia, we've captured four of those fighters," said one agent on the intercom.  
  
"Good... Lock them up," Alexia replied.  
  
"Heeheehee... More people to play with," Alfred said.  
  
"Yes, indeed..."  
  
K' didn't pay attention to the cameras as he still fought off those crimson heads. There was no show of fear nor anxiety on his face. But there was anger and determination written all over it.  
  
"Come on..." K' said.  
  
As the bunch of crimson heads got closer, K' got ready to power up for a devastating attack. K' dashed forward where he Blacked Out and reappeared again. With both palms together, K' executed his Chain Drive super attack.  
  
With a massive explosion of flames, the engulfed crimson heads flew off the balcony and landed to the ground, where they died, again... The bottom floor was full of burned corpses. Luckily, the virus would burn out and die inside these bodies.  
  
K' stood there cool and bad as he leaned against the wall waiting for the rest to catch up. Reaching for the pocket in his coat, K' pulled out his shades, placed them over his eyes, and waited.  
  
As one crimson head got close, K' executed an Eins Trigger with Second Shoot attack.  
  
Still, they kept coming and coming. K' backed away from another attacking crimson head as he executed an Eins Trigger with a Second Shell attack.  
  
K' sent another one off the balcony with an Eins Trigger and a spinning hook kick. Jumping back, he scorched another crimson head with an Eins Trigger. He jumped forward and started punching the hell out of the thing.  
  
Dashing forward, K' executed another Chain Drive attack. Many scorched zombies flew off from that massive explosion generated by K'. K' stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
Turning around, K' ran down the narrow catwalk and ran up the stairs to the fifth balcony. This was a very large warehouse. Umbrella still used it. But, it was used seldomly.  
  
It was a breeding ground for crimson heads. K' turned around and slowed them down with an Eins Trigger and Second Shoot. He kept running and running from these things. There, he reached the end.  
  
"There's a door..." K' said as he tried to open it.  
  
It was locked. He kept his back to the door and waited for the rest of the crimson heads to reach him. K' would have to stand his ground. He then noticed the cameras looking at him. Looking at the camera for a bit, K' gave a calm demeanor.  
  
He then looked away and looked at the group of crimson heads that wanted to tear him into pieces. K' stood there ready to fight.  
  
"It ends... Right here, right now..." K' said.  
  
K' has found a new enemy to fight; the Umbrella Corporation. As the crimson heads got closer, K' charged up.  
  
"It's time..." K' said to himself.  
  
Dashing forward, K' executed another Chain Drive attack. Another massive explosion was caused sending crimson heads flying off the balcony, while engulfed with flames. There were still more to fight.  
  
K' executed another Chain Drive after another. The numbers of these crimson heads were dwindling down rapidly. Standing there, K' waited for the last bunch.  
  
These things were like robots with only one directive. It was to purely kill. They weren't human anymore. Crimson heads were the undead. But, they were deadlier than the regular undead.  
  
K' charged forward into the group of remaining crimson heads. Spinning around, K' sent three crimson heads flying with another Crow Bites flaming rising uppercut. He performed a footsweep on another crimson head and scorched it with an Eins Trigger.  
  
He Blacked Out behind another crimson head and grabbed the neck, snapping it out of place. Gently, he pushed the crimson head off the balcony. K' ducked avoiding a horizontal slash. Quickly, he jumped up and knocked the crimson head off with a jump back kick to the face.  
  
There was one more left. The thing charged at him with those infected talons ready to slash and tear away at K'. K' had one last move to do on the thing.  
  
"You're the last one..." K' said calmly like he was bored.  
  
K' took his shades off and threw it. The shades whacked the crimson head in the face. Seconds later, K' was right in front of the unfortunate crimson head. Without hesitation, K' executed a barrage of attacks and then scorched the crimson head.  
  
With the last crimson head gone, K' placed his hands in his pocket and walked towards the door. K' went to the door and inspected it. He looked at he camera.  
  
"Heh, your creations were nothing... Umbrella, I will come after you," K' said to the camera. He destroyed the camera wth his Crow Bites attack.  
  
"That insolent worm..." said an enraged Alexia.  
  
K' kicked down the door and found himself in the computer room. Luckily, there were no zombies or other monsters around. Approaching the main computer, K' pressed a button it is relayed all known information on Umbrella's research.  
  
"So, this is Umbrella's research..." said K'.  
  
He found data on new research. One was unknown and it was password locked. It asked if K' wished to make a copy. K' clicked yes as the computer transmitted a copy of all its data on to one CD. As the CD was made, K' grabbed it and placed it safely in the case.  
  
They would have to get a very good computer hacker to find out what the locked file is about. Red lights started to flare around with loud sirens.  
  
"The self-destruct has been armed. This place will explode in five minutes," said the automated computer system.  
  
"Shit... Five minutes..." K' said as he wasted no time. Quickly, he ran out the room and down each balcony. Time was running out. Five minutes was not even enough time.  
  
"Three minutes and fifty-seven seconds to self-destruct," said the computer.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon..." K' said as he made it down past the third balcony. Instead of running, K' leaped off and landed on the ground gently. He ran to the door and saw that it was locked tight.  
  
"Damn..." he added.  
  
K' had to act fast. Aiming for the door, K' executed his Chain Drive super attack. The door dented. He tried it again and again. The dent got larger and larger.  
  
"One more..." K' said.  
  
"One minute to self-destruct."  
  
"C'mon!" K' screamed as he put all his strength and effort to this final Chain Drive. The door blew open as an exhausted K' ran out. Quickly, he got as far away as he could from the warehouse. No time was wasted as K' found a safe spot.  
  
"10."  
  
"9."  
  
"8."  
  
"7."  
  
"6."  
  
"5."  
  
"4."  
  
"3."  
  
"2."  
  
"1..."  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
The whole warehouse went up in a blaze of fire. It flared up making a pillar of smoke. K' laid back laughing at what he had just gone through.  
  
Within just a few days, he has seen a lot. He fought off the Stand user, known as Marahia. Then he took on those sweepers that dissolve into nothing after dying. He's seen a very transformed Hunk. Now, he has seen his fill of the undead.  
  
This was a very adventurous life for K' indeed...  
  
"The isn't the first time..." K' said.  
  
K' sat up as he heard sirens from a distance. After catching his breath, K' got to his feet and walked off to see Maxima and his sister. This was a very long night.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the Millennium Tournament?"  
  
"Damn those fighters..." Alexia said. Her body started to generate smoke. She was very pissed off at these fighters making a mockery of her and the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
There would be more fighters that would stand in Alexia's way. Alexia Ashford wanted to kill off every street fighter.  
  
"They're more of a nuissance than those damned STARS..." Alexia said seething.  
  
Alexia thought of this as a minor setback. The Millennium Tournament served as a really good testing grounds for Umbrella's monstrosities. Genetically enhanced monsters taking on the world's greatest fighters.  
  
K' walked to the hotel room wondering about the password locked file that was listed as 'Project Tenma', this seemed to have him very interested. Could be one of Umbrella's newest creations. Alexia would now want K' dead.  
  
Secret Umbrella Facility, Okinawa  
  
One of Umbrella's most secret facilities. They were conducting new research. Inside a large room, a man was in a stasis tube under life support. The identity of the man was unknown. Computers were hooked up to the stasis tube keeping track of the man's life signs.  
  
Several Umbrella scientists were monitoring the man inside the tube. The tube was covered, so nobody was able to take a look at him.  
  
"Who's this person?" asked one scientist.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"All I know is that the body was found almost ten years ago in the water."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Seems that the man was some sort of Karate master."  
  
"Karate master?"  
  
"Yeah, he was barely alive..."  
  
"What does Umbrella want with this man?"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Seemed that this man was in a battle."  
  
"He lost?"  
  
"Apparently. The body was badly bruised."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"This is dubbed as Project Tenma."  
  
"What does Alexia want with him?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe, we'll find out soon."  
  
"Eh, shift's over."  
  
"Up for a beer?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Another long day, tomorrow..."  
  
"Yesiree..."  
  
The two scientists stepped out as three more stepped in to take over for them. This project was kept under wraps. Project Tenma was a pandora's box.  
  
Hotel Room  
  
K' sat back with a bottle of water in his right hand. He took sips as both Maxima and Whip stood there. They listened to what K' had to say.  
  
"You took on a bunch of those things by yourself?" Whip asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Maxima.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Finishing the bottle, K' laid back and closed his eyes. That was a very long night for the one known as K'. This was just the start of it all. K' has already been dealt into this deep investigation into the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
Letting K' sleep, both Whip and Maxima left the room. They headed down the hall, bumping into Colonel Guile.  
  
"Maxima. Whip. Doing some more celebrating?" Guile asked.  
  
"Not at all. We need to get to HQ," Whip said.  
  
"Why, what's up?" asked Guile.  
  
"This," Whip said, handing the CD to Guile. It was the same one recovered by none other than K', himself. Guile examined the CD and placed it inside his pocket.  
  
"What's this?" Guile asked.  
  
"Something K' recovered from that warehouse," she answered.  
  
"The warehouse that exploded just recently?" Guile asked.  
  
"That's the one," Maxima replied.  
  
"Let's get going," Guile said.  
  
The three of them quickly went down to the inside parking lot of the hotel. There was an army humvee parked as Guile opened the door. Both Whip and Maxima stepped inside. Hitting the ignition, Guile pulled out and drove out of the hotel.  
  
HQ  
  
Everybody was assembled in the conference room. Guile was at the podium giving a briefing with the projector screen behind him. Chun-Li sat there with Ryu holding each other's hand. The two of them remembered Kim Kaphwan getting severely wounded earlier that night.  
  
Heidern sat at another section with Leona, Ralf, and Clark. Whip sat with Maxima. Everybody sat and listened to what Guile had to say.  
  
"Okay, this was retrieved by none other than K'," Guile said.  
  
"K'? Haven't heard of that person..." Chun-Li said.  
  
"I have..." Ryu replied.  
  
Guile gave the briefing of what Umbrella had planned. The group in the audience looked at the graphics and skimatics of Umbrella's newest BOWs. This was quite shocking and disturbing for the majority of them.  
  
There were already three victims so far.  
  
Guy Hinato was placed under suspended animation due to a spell casted by the sorceress known as Tebasa. But, he managed to take out a Nemesis.  
  
Lucky Glauber was recovering from a gunshot to the leg. Luckily, he managed to take out a Mr. X Tyrant.  
  
Kim Kaphwan recovered from fighting off those Hunters.  
  
Umbrella has yet to show its face... 


	115. The Battle Begins: Bloodied Testament

The Battle Begins: Bloodied Testament  
  
Abandoned Tunnel  
  
It was getting later in the night as Testament could sense something in an abandoned tunnel; some dark and grizzly aura of energy. He could sense a great evil from inside the tunnel. Testament carried his scythe of death and traversed into the tunnel. This aura was great.  
  
Sounds of shrieking and screeching came from within the dimly lit tunnel. Testament stopped in his place as he saw numerous Hunters. These were the red colored ones. He stood his ground and was ready to fight. These things were generating the dark aura that Testament had just felt.  
  
"Hmph... You vile beasts..." Testament calmly said.  
  
Testament would be their grim reaper. Spinning his deathscythe around, it was either Heaven or Hell for them.  
  
"Let's rock..." Testament said as he charged at the group of Hunters.  
  
The Hunters just lunged at Testament, only to ge hacked into pieces by his sharp and deadly blade of death. With one twirl, Testament decapitated one of the Hunters.  
  
With such fluidity, Testament spun in a 360 degree motion and brought the blade downward real swift and hard hacking another Hunter from the head to the crotch area. Blood spewed in a geyser as it covered half of Testament's face and outfit.  
  
"You things are no match..." added Testament as he swung his scythe around in a 360 degree motion hacking in half several more Hunters.  
  
Testament swiftly stepped back as another Hunter attempted to slash at him. With the hand extended almost at him, Testament brought the blade down. In an instant, the hand of the Hunter was sliced right off with blood spewing on the wall of the tunnel.  
  
The Hunter was shrieking with pain and agony just before Testament silenced it with a slice across the neck. Its head flew right off causing another rush of blood to spew out. Testament's face was covered up with more blood.  
  
Spinning in a 180 degree motion, Testament brought the blade in a diagonal motion. Three Hunters stood there in place as the upper halves of their bodies slid off in another gush of blood. The scythe was covered in blood.  
  
"Go back to where you came from..." Testament said to the Hunters.  
  
He stepped back to avoid getting slashed by another Hunter. With both hands, Testament quickly held the blade up into the air, and then bringing it down hacking the Hunter in halve from head to crotch.  
  
This tunnel was infested with Hunters. Testament was going to wipe every one of the face of this planet. He then turned around and leaped at two Hunters that lunged at him. Swiftly, Testament ducked under the attacks and brought his blade up slicing the Hunters.  
  
As Testament landed, he turned around to see both halves of the Hunters drop to the ground. Blood spewed out from the severe wounds that Testament caused them. Without looking, Testament brought the edge of the blade into the chest of another Hunter.  
  
Testament then lifted the blade and slammed it onto the ground. The blade was ripped from the Hunter's chest. Guts and mashed up organs now covered the blade. He would have to polish this blade afterwards.  
  
He swung it to the right to watch the top half of a Hunter's head slide right off showing off the exposed brain. Testament swung the blade again slicing off a good chunk of the brain. Blood spewed out from the opening. With two swipes of the blade, the Hunter fell into three parts, and fell to the ground.  
  
Testament moved to his right and slashed vertically as the blade got lodged into the chest of another Hunter that attacked by air. The Hunter shrieked in pain before Testament ripped the blade from its body. Blood spewed out as the Hunter fell to the ground only to die a slow and violent death.  
  
He turned around and crouched down swiping his blade across. Four Hunters fell to the ground without any legs. Seconds later, Testament dragged his blade across the ground charging at other Hunters. In the process, he decapitated those four Hunters with blood spewing out behind him.  
  
"Give up," Testament ordered.  
  
Still, those Hunters wouldn't listen to a single word coming out of Testament's mouth. Testament would have to show them through pain, torture, suffering, and death.  
  
"Do I have to torture you all?" he asked.  
  
He took to the air and flew forward at the Hunters spinning his scythe around him. Testament took out a few more Hunters with his Grave Digger attack. Some Hunters flew in the air only to be hacked into pieces by Testament. He was really cutthroat about this. For these things, Testament didn't believe in mercy.  
  
Testament jumped back and executed three Phantom Soul attacks. Three skulls were sent outward marking three Hunters with a temporary curse. With the Hunters cursed, Testament sent a crow out to dispatch those three.  
  
The first Hunter got impaled as the crow flew through the chest making a large hole. Blood spewed out from where the heart used to be at. The second Hunter got impaled by a barrage of black feathers that were razor sharp. The crow changed into a Zio and did an overhead scythe attack hacking the third Hunter in half. Blood was spewing from all three corpses.  
  
A big pool of blood filled the tunnel with each Hunter that Testament killed. Testament charged foward swinging his scythe back and forth. Arms, legs, heads, and all other sorts of bloodied body parts flew around the tunnel. The walls were starting to become stained with blood.  
  
"I have a friend who's hungry right about now..." Testament added. He took out a bow and summoned up his EXE Beast. A hideous looking purple beast came behind the Hunters and started munching on them. About five Hunters got caught by the beast. The rest of the Hunters backed away.  
  
"There is more suffering!" Testament exclaimed as he laughed.  
  
About five Hunters charged at Testament from one direction. Testament's skirt flew up for his Hitomi attack that unleashed a landmine. The mine blew up blowing the Hunters into several hundred pieces.  
  
"Hmph..." Testament said as he swung his blade around decapitating about three other Hunters.  
  
About seven other Hunters charged at Testament from all directions. Testament laughed at this attack.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheh... Zeinest..." Testament calmly said.  
  
He effortlessly ripped off his own left arm and the blood spewed out creating some sticky looking spider web made from his own blood. The seven Hunters got caught behind and couldn't move. Testament was really going to punish them.  
  
"Hmph..." Testament said, reattaching his own arm. The wound around the arm disappeared magically. Spinning his scythe, Testament proceeded to make coldcuts out of those seven Hunters. The Hunters were suspended in that blood web cut into several different piece.  
  
Testament swung his blade around in a half-circle back and forth hacking up more Hunters that attempted to attack. There would be no mercy for these Hunters at all. He charged forward with each slash and swipe.  
  
The screams of the Hunters became louder and louder. Testament was enjoying this. He hasn't been like this since the first tournament of the Sacred Knights. But, that was when he was under the influence of the one known as Justice.  
  
Umbrella agents were planted around to take out Testament if he managed to kill off all those Hunters. These agents were scared out of their wits right about now. They go and die against Testament or be forced to become experiments for the Umbrella Corporation. These soldiers had high-tech weapons ready to use on this gothic person known as Testament.  
  
Testament charged up and executed his Nightmare Circular overdrive attack. Bringing his hand, a portal opened up spewing out and covering a good number of Hunters with poisonous blood. The Hunters were slowing down and dying out. Testament offered them a quick and painless death by slicing their heads off.  
  
He summoned his EXE Beast again as it made supper out of the remaining Hunters. Other Hunters started to retreat in fear. This was the first time that they have ever fought against someone so powerful.  
  
"There is no escape..."  
  
Testament finished off the rest of the Hunters. There was none left alive. He stood there almost completely drenched in their blood.  
  
Standing there, he waited as the Umbrella soldiers came in with their guns ready. All guns were trained on the man known as Testament. Testament gave an evil chuckle.  
  
"Freeze..."  
  
"You're coming to see the boss..."  
  
"Not without making you all suffer first..." Testament said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fire!!!"  
  
Testament taunted the soldiers. As he got hit, he melted into a pool of blood. He appeared right behind three Umbrella soldiers.  
  
"Ugggghhhh..."  
  
"W-what's going on?"  
  
The three soldiers fell to the ground dead. Apparently, they've been severely poisoned to death by the one known as Testament.  
  
Testament jumped to the side and launched about six more Phantom Souls. The skulls went flying around as two of them got destroyed. Four unfortunately soldiers came into contact and became cursed. A crow was launched as it changed into a Zio hacking the four soldiers into pieces with a scythe attack.  
  
"W-what is he?!"  
  
"I am your grim reaper..." Testament said as he decapitated the Umbrella soldier.  
  
The soldier fell to his knees without a head. Blood spewed out from where the head used to be. Testament kicked the body to the ground.  
  
Testament then ducked down and swung the blade behind him slicing off the legs of another Umbrella soldier. The soldier screamed in pain and suffered from the shock of having his legs cut off.  
  
The Swiss gear spun around and hacked another Umbrella operative with a diagonal slash.  
  
Testament's EXE Beast was summoned again as a few of those Umbrella agents became another course in its dinner. These people were outmatched and outclassed by the one called Testament.  
  
He swung his scythe around with deadly precision and accuracy. These soldiers were being sent to their bloody deaths.  
  
"What is this?!" another soldier went.  
  
About eleven of those Umbrella soldiers soon found themselves to be caught in Testament's Zeinest web. They were stuck. And Testament spared no mercy as he dismembered the soldiers piece by piece.  
  
More and more Umbrella operatives fell to their deaths. They have to do something about Testament. It had to be done quick.  
  
One of them managed to nail Testament in the back of the neck with a power tranquilizer. Testament was to be brought into HQ. Testament could feel himself becoming very sluggish. Still, he wouldn't give up.  
  
He executed his Nightmare Circular again sending out poisonous blood that infected and immediately killed about twelve soldiers. Testament executed the move again taking out about twenty more soldiers.  
  
Soon, Testament fell to the ground, unconscious. Of about a hundred soldiers, only thirteen remained.  
  
"Is it over yet...?"  
  
"Let's get him into the vehicle and get out of here..."  
  
The remnants of the company of soldiers carried off Testament's body. He was loaded into the back of a truck in restraints. Testament laid there asleep.  
  
"That was close..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"The guy's a freak."  
  
"How'd he learn that stuff?"  
  
"This job is getting creepier by the minute."  
  
Another squad of Umbrella soldiers came in armed with flame throwers. As the remnants of the other group left, this squad started to burn up all evidence. This was a bloody massacre that only Umbrella and Testament would know about.  
  
The Umbrella soldiers had freaked out looks witnessing this bloody massacre. Was it really all that worth it, they thought to themselves.  
  
This was a testament written in blood...  
  
However, this was just one chapter in this battle. This fight has only just begun. It would be the forces of good against the vast forces of evil. 


	116. The Battle Begins: The American Badass

The Battle Begins: The American Badass  
  
City Street  
  
Sol Badguy stood face to face with one of Umbrella's Tyrants. The thing was towering over Sol by about six feet. It looked like some sort of mutated super zombie.  
  
"You and me ugly..." Sol said holding his Fueken in place.  
  
This was a very busy part of Osaka. The crowd of people watched like this was some sort of exhibition fight. They had no idea that this was one of Umbrella's creations. All Sol cared about was taking this thing down.  
  
Sol readied his Fuenken blade waiting for the Tyrant to attack. Everybody else thought that this was some show part of the aftermatch festivities. He stood there very unimpressed with the appearance of this Tyrant.  
  
"I'm not impressed..."  
  
The Tyrant charged at Sol with a running claw swipe. Effortlessly, Sol moved to his right and gracefully evaded the attack. Sol was going to have some fun with this thing.  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
Sol ducked underneath Tyrant's spinning claw slash. He then stood up and jumped back to avoid a downward claw attack. Tyrant was strong, but it wasn't fast. This American badass would put the Tyrant in its place in due time.  
  
"Heh..."  
  
He jumped back to avoid another claw attack coming from the Tyrant. Sol brought his blade up to block another downward claw attack. Bringing the blade down, Sol started to make the blade glow and sizzle. Smoke was coming from the Fuenken as it glowed red.  
  
The Tyrant backed away and then charged at Sol Badguy again. Only this time, the Tyrant would feel the burn of it.  
  
"Volcanic Viper!!!" yelled Sol.  
  
Sol flew up in the air sending the Tyrant up with him. The Tyrant was engulfed by scorching flames from this flaming uppercult slash from Sol Badguy. He just let this monster have it.  
  
At the same time, people were taking out cameras either taking shots or filming. This was some high quality stuff happening out there. Sol followed up with a spin kick before sending the Tyrant down on the ground.  
  
Sol landed gently on the ground as he signaled for the Tyrant to get up. He still had plenty to teach this thing.  
  
"Get up..."  
  
The Tyrant turned around and charged right at Sol. Instinctively, Sol jumped up in the air and dashed backwards like he was flying. People were taking shots of Sol Badguy dashing backwards in the air.  
  
"This is so unreal!"  
  
"Where are the cables?"  
  
"This is so fake..."  
  
Sol continued to have his fun with the Tyrant. He was over a hundred-fifty years of age. The man had a long time of fighting experience.  
  
"Is this what you call Umbrella's best?" Sol asked.  
  
Jumping back, Sol avoided a downward horizontal swipe to the legs. At that moment Sol flew back and then flew foward with a trail of shadows following him. He executed his Riot Stomp, sending a flying kick to the face of the Tyrant.  
  
Sol landed on his feet and watched the Tyrant stumble back from the blow. The Tyrant charged at Sol attacking with claw swipes from left to right. Swiftly and quickly, Sol backed away and blocked each attack with his Fuenken.  
  
More people came into the crowd to watch. People inside buildings were looking out through the windows to see what was going on.  
  
Sol held the blade downwards to block the horizontal slash. He then brought the blade up to block the downward slash. Using his strength, Sol brought the blade up deflecting the attack. Tyrant's claw bounced off leaving its body open.  
  
The gear slashed at the gut and the chest. He could hear the screams of the Tyrant as it felt waves of fire being slashed across his chest. Sol then pushed it back with a front snap kick.  
  
It attacked Sol with a downward strike to the legs. Quickly, Sol jumped over and countered with another move.  
  
"Bandit Revolver!" Sol went as he did a spinning kick in the air. It went in a revolving motion smacking the Tyrant with the heels of both feet.  
  
"This is so cool..."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I hope we see this again next year."  
  
The Tyrant charged at Sol, who dashed backwards in the air. As the Tyrant got closer, Sol moved forward and executed another, "Bandit Revolver!!!"  
  
Sol smacked the Tyrant back a few steps with his kick. The crowd watched with awe witnessing Sol's speed, strength, agility, and athleticism. This was indeed a special treat.  
  
Umbrella agents were planted along the building tops as they kept track of Sol Badguy and the Tyrant. This was a very interesting sight for the agents. But, the agents were pretty freaked out about how Sol is able to take on a Tyrant.  
  
The Tyrant charged forward as Sol side-stepped and circled behind. Sol looked at the Tyrant's exposed back and decided to capitalized.  
  
"Not smart..."  
  
"Gun Flame!!!" Sol yelled as he thrusted his Fuenken into the ground. Flames erupted from the ground as they engulfed the Tyrant, who screamed in agonizing pain.  
  
The Tyrant turned around as the flames went away. It started to get very pissed off. But, Sol didn't care at all. This was what Sol wanted in the first place.  
  
"Flame Dipper!!!" Sol yelled as slide forward and did a sweep kick that knocked the Tyrant on its ass.  
  
Sol jumped back waiting for the Tyrant as it leaped to its feet. The Tyrant attacked Sol with more swipes of its claw. Effortlessly, Sol backed away as he blocked, deflected, and parried all the Tyrant's attacks. Moving forward, Sol slashed the Tyrant's right leg, the chest, and the left arm.  
  
An enraged Tyrant charged forward and tried a running slash. Sol ducked underneath and dashed forward right at the Tyrant.  
  
"Grand Viper!!!"  
  
Sol slid along the ground in flames heading right for the Tyrant. He then rose up in the air like he did with his Volcanic Viper. The Tyrant was in flames again.  
  
As he landed, Sol slashed at the Tyrant repeatedly with his Fuenken. The Tyrant continued to scream in pain as Sol continued to punish it. Sol backfliped as he dashed forward and took to the air again.  
  
"Bandit Revolver!!!"  
  
Sol did his revolving kick again. The Tyrant stumbled back dazed. It stood there as Sol berrated it with all sorts of martial arts kicks. There was no way that the Tyrant would ever get the best of Sol Badguy.  
  
The man continued wailing on Tyrant. As the Tyrant attacked, Sol evaded without showing any sort of effort.  
  
Sol then jumped back and flew forward smacking the Tyrant across the face with another Riot Stomp. The Tyrant flew back several feet. People were still taking shots of the fight between Sol Badguy and the Tyrant.  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
He executed a Gun Flame to the downed Tyrant. The Tyrant got up as it became engulfed with flames. Sol circled behind the Tyrant again.  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
The Tyrant swung around trying to take off Sol's head. Swiftly, Sol moved to the Tyrant's left and thrusted his Fuenken into the ground again.  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
This thing was furious. It turned around and started running at Sol Badguy, who jumped up into the air and dashed backwards in midair. People made sure they got good snap shots of this. To them, this was a very good theatrical performance.  
  
Sol blocked the Tyrant's attacks and deflected them. With each attack deflected, the Tyrant was left open. He attacked every time that the Tyrant was left open.  
  
Tyrant's next attack was deflected as Sol finally landed on his feet. There was his chance to capitalize on the Tyrant. With its chest exposed, Sol moved forward and executed a powerful flaming punch.  
  
The Tyrant was knocked back several feet with Sol's Fafnir attack. Hitting the wall, the Tyrant bounced forward only to be knocked back by another Fafnir. It got hit by one Fafnir after another. As the Tyrant got close enough, Sol knocked it down with a spinning hook kick.  
  
People were cheering for the one known as Sol Badguy. He didn't know why they were cheering for him. Neither did he care. To the Japanese, red was the color of heroism. Heroes would wear the red color.  
  
Sol was wearing red. Therefore, the people considered him the hero in this fight.  
  
He got closer to the Tyrant as it got up. While holding his Fuenken in place, Sol started punching the Tyrant around like crazy. A jump back kick followed shortly. The Tyrant stumbled forward only to have Sol grab its neck.  
  
Sol executed his Command Throw as he slammed the Tyrant on the ground. He then followed up with his Flame Dipper attack.  
  
"Volcanic Viper!!!"  
  
The Tyrant flew up into the air engulfed with more flames. Sol followed it up in the air with a super jump. Thrusting his blade into the air, Sol sent a few Gun Flames at the Tyrant.  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
"Gaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" roared the Tyrant.  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
"Gaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
"Gaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
"Gaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
"Gaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
"Gaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Before hitting the ground, Sol had another move up his sleeve. He would punish the Tyrant and make it suffer.  
  
"Volcanic Viper!"  
  
They both took off from the ground again. Sol attacked with a fury of slashes and swipes from his Fuenken blade.  
  
As they both landed, Sol was on his feet, the Tyrant was laying on the ground. The Tyrant got up to its feet as Sol jumped up and dashed downward at it.  
  
"Bandit Bringer!!!"  
  
Sol did a flaming jump punch at the Tyrant. As it connected, the Tyrant was covered up in flames. He landed and smacked the Tyrant back with another Riot Stomp. The thing growled and charged at Sol again.  
  
"Give up!"  
  
As the Tyrant got closer, Sol summed up his energy. With the Tyrant close enough, Sol dashed forward and gave it a power punch.  
  
"Tyrant Flame!" he yelled.  
  
Sol created a ball of fire in front of him. He then punched it forward at the Tyrant. An explosion of flames was generated. The crowd was wooed immediately. Seconds later, they started applauding for Sol.  
  
"Dragon Install!"  
  
Sol's body started to glow and flash repeatedly as he became faster and stronger. He would deal the Tyrant even more pain.  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
This time, a massive explosion of flames erupted. Sol Badguy continued this assault with powered up Gun Flames on the Tyrant.  
  
"Volcanic Viper!!!"  
  
Sol rose to the sky taking the Tyrant with him. This time, a huge trail of flames came from Sol's arm. The large crowd of people were enjoying this sight. The Tyrant was getting its ass royally kicked by Sol.  
  
The Tyrant rose up as Sol quickly jumped back. Sol had another move to use in taking out this Tyrant.  
  
"Tyrant Rave!!!"  
  
Sol made a barrier of fire, which the Tyrant ran through only to be engulfed in more flames. It was screaming in immense pain. The Umbrella agents looked on in fear. One of them was transmitting information back to Alexia Ashford.  
  
The Tyrant managed to shrug off the flames engulfing its body. Sol was right in front of the Tyrant as he grabbed its neck.  
  
"Bukkirabou Ni Naguru..."  
  
Sol turned the Tyrant into a ball of fire. Seconds later, Sol move forward and punched it hard. The ball created an explosion of flames that sent the Tyrant back.  
  
"I think we have a situation..." said one of the agents.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
The Tyrant charged forward marking Sol at its target. As it got close enough, Sol would just let it have it. Sol ducked under the swiping attack from the Tyrant's claw.  
  
"Savage Fang!!!"  
  
Thrusting his Fuenken into the ground, Sol unleashed streaks of flames from the ground that engulfed the Tyrant. The Tyrant flew back and hit the hard street. People quickly backed away to avoid getting hit by the Tyrant.  
  
Sol stood there holding his Fuenken blade. He patiently waited as the Tyrant got up and charged at him again. This time, the Tyrant was attacking Sol going all out in an act of desperation. Easily, Sol blocked and deflected the attacks. Sol would take it out permanantly.  
  
"This ends now you ugly bastard, Napalm Death!!!"  
  
Sol leaped up into the air unleashing diagonal columns of flames from the ground. The Tyrant flew up into the air and became engulfed. As Sol landed, the Tyrant landed on the ground. It was dead.  
  
"Die..." Sol said as he walked off.  
  
"That was kickass!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Can I get your autograph?"  
  
Sol walked off to find the nearest bar. This was an interesting fight. But mainly, it was very boring for Sol Badguy. He remembered something of his past. Looking at both Chris and Jill earlier today.  
  
"Could they be..."  
  
Chris and Jill looked exactly like his foster parents. But his foster parents were much older. Sol would have to find out the answers.  
  
"Impressive match, Sol," said Slayer, who came out from the shadows.  
  
"Not now..." Sol said.  
  
"You're still looking for the answers, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up," Sol said swinging his blade at Slayer's face.  
  
"My, my..." Slayer said as he quickly fazed behind Sol.  
  
"Just leave me alone..." Sol said.  
  
"Very well, we'll talk again," Slayer repied before walking off into the night.  
  
"Damn vampires."  
  
Sol continued down the street as he took out a cigarette and used Fuenken's flames to light it. Placing the butt between his lips, Sol took a few puffs. He continued to walk off. This was a very busy city.  
  
In his time, not many Japanese are left. A lot of Japanese were exterminated when the army of Gears attacked. Only few were left alive. May, Baiken, and Anji Mito are living proof. The Japanese blood is very precious in Sol's time.  
  
"Enjoy your time," Sol said.  
  
The Japanese were placed in special camps under constant protection. World governments didn't want the Japanese people to become extinct. Sol should know, he's the prototype Gear. Justice is the second Gear.  
  
"I must fight that man..."  
  
Sol wanted to kill that man. If he would kill him, then no more Gears could be made. Then, he had a score to settle with the one known as Justice.  
  
"Sol?" asked a woman's voice.  
  
"Huh?" Sol asked. He then looked to see Jill Valentine standing there. Sol was shocked to see her standing there.  
  
"Jill..."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Um, nothing..." Sol said.  
  
"What brings you here?" Jill asked. Her clothes were still slightly soaked from the earlier rainfall. But, her clothes were slowly starting to dry.  
  
"She looks just like her..." Sol said under his breath.  
  
"You say something?" Jill asked.  
  
"No, nothing," Sol said as he started to walk off. "I guess I'll be seeing you around," he added as he walked away from Jill.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Jill replied as she walked her separate path.  
  
Jill stopped in place as she witnessed time around her starting to slow down and eventually stop. She looked around in shock to find out what's going on. Slowly, she walked around the still images of the people frozen in place.  
  
Immediately, Jill fell to her knees going through mental flashes. Her surroundings flashed to something else.  
  
"W-what is this place?"  
  
Jill looked around to see herself in the lobby of an orphanage. Everything was faded white. The whole area was bathed in light. People were going back and forth doing their own business. Nobody seemed to notice Jill Valentine standing there.  
  
She then flashed to a later time at the orphanage. Right in front of Jill was her older self. Next to her was Chris Redfield, who looked much older. In front of the couple was a young kid.  
  
"Is that me?" Jill asked.  
  
She then approached the couple and stuck her hand out. It went through the image. Jill moved around looking at the other people. A bunch of other kids lined up along with the orphanage workers.  
  
"We'll be missing you, Frederick," said an older man who walked a young boy to the couple.  
  
"Frederick?" Jill asked.  
  
Jill couldn't believe her very eyes. In front of her was the older Jill and the older Chris. They were adopting a child.  
  
"He's all yours Mr. and Mrs. Redfield," said the man.  
  
"What in the?" Jill asked.  
  
"Who is this kid?" she asked herself.  
  
She didn't know what the hell was going on. Was this something in the future, she thought to herself. This was beyond strange.  
  
In an instant, Jill flashed back into the present time. People were walking back and forth minding their own business. She blinked a few times before walking off.  
  
"Could it truly be her?" Sol asked himself.  
  
Holding Area  
  
About a few hours have passed on since that bloodbath earlier at the rock club. The four people who fought off these Lickers were being held against their will by the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
Lord Raptor, Chris Wayne, Axl Low, and Billy Kane were all placed in separate holding cells in this large room. They were weaponless. Umbrella logos were painted on the walls and the door leading out of the room.  
  
"Oy, I reckon we're in a jam..." Billy Kane said.  
  
"No shit..." Chris Wayne said as he leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Not really how I wanted to spend my night, mate..." added Lord Raptor.  
  
"We gotta come up with an escape plan," commented Axl.  
  
"I agree," said Chris Wayne.  
  
"I bloody second that," added Billy Kane.  
  
"Umbrella, fancy meeting those blokes," Axl said to the group.  
  
"I heard about those wankers," Lord Raptor said. "A pretty cutthroat group of people, y'know? They do anything to get what they want. Even if it means killin'."  
  
"Us for example?" Chris Wayne asked in a rhetorical tone.  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"Bloody great..." Axl Low said.  
  
"How about we quit yappin' and get plannin', mates?" Billy asked.  
  
"Good idea," Axl said.  
  
The door immediately opened as several figures entered the room. Two of them carried the unconscious Testament to one of the holding cells. Recognizing that one person, Axl jumped up and held his cell.  
  
"Bloody hell, it's Testament!!!"  
  
"Friend of yours?" asked Billy Kane.  
  
"Not really... Just an acquaintance..." he replied.  
  
"That bastard took out a whole platoon of agents," said one man who used a stun-gun on the prison bars. The electric current traveled from the bars and to Axl.  
  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Axl went.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Billy Kane went.  
  
The man let go and put the stun gun back. Axl fell to the ground heavily breathing. That was one hell of a jolt.  
  
Testament was tossed into the next cell as the doors closed. He was still woozy from getting hit by that tranquilizer. It would take some time to get it completely out of the system. Now, there was five.  
  
As the men left the room, Alfred Ashford entered. He stood in the middle and took a good look at the five prisoners. Alfred had a girlish smile on his face.  
  
"Heheheheh... Welcome to our home," Alfred said.  
  
"You better bloody let us out," Billy Kane demanded.  
  
"You're in no position to be making futile demands, Billy Kane," Alfred said as he took a look at Billy Kane. Rage and anger seethed through Billy Kane, who wanted to burst out and do a number on Alfred.  
  
"You're gonna be sorry, mate," Lord Raptor said.  
  
"And we have Lord Raptor, too?" Alfred asked.  
  
"How do you know about us?" Chris Wayne asked.  
  
"It's simple. We have the list of all the participants," Alfred said.  
  
"But why us?" Axl asked.  
  
"Why not, Mr. Low?" Alfred asked in return. He continued with his talking, "as you see we've found the perfect people to test our lovelies on. The people known as 'street fighters," with quotation marks on the word street fighters.  
  
"Good grief..." Billy Kane said.  
  
"You're the ones who stand in our way to create a better world..." Alfred said.  
  
"Spoken like a true fruitcake," Axl Low replied to Alfred.  
  
"And he sounds fruity too, mate," Lord Raptor said. The four of them started to laugh as Alfred's face started to become red with anger.  
  
"SILENCE!" he yelled. The four men tried their best to suppress their laughter. Alfred continued, "this behavior is unacceptable... But I'll just give you five a warning. We the Umbrella Corporation won't be stopped. And you've destroyed too many of our children."  
  
"Children?" Chris Wayne asked.  
  
"Who's the wife?" Axl asked.  
  
"Maybe you're the mother," Lord Raptor said.  
  
"Joke all you want..." Alfred continued.  
  
"Okay," Lord Raptor said.  
  
"But we're slowly capturing more and more of your friends," Alfred said. The screen turned on to see other holding cells.  
  
"Bloody hell!!!" Billy Kane yelled.  
  
In one cell was Remy. Adon, Birdie, DeeJay Maximum, Volcano Rosso, Damn D, Hyo Imawano, Boman Delgado, Daigo Kazama, John Talbain, and Rikuo were placed in once cell along with Remy.  
  
"You're a bloody bastard, you know that?" Axl asked with rhetoric.  
  
"Not as much as my father. I dealt with him appropriately..." Alfred said.  
  
The screen flashed to another holding area. Inside were Duck King, E. Honda, Zangief, Brian Battler, Heavy D., Sie Kensou, Chin Gentsai, Bao, Ryukaku Todo, and Galford Weiler.  
  
"We're slowly gathering up fighters by the day," Alfred said.  
  
"You're completely off your top," Axl said.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable..." Alfred said as he walked off. 


	117. The Battle Begins: Struck By Lightning

The Battle Begins: Struck By Lightning  
  
Outskirts of Osaka, Japan  
  
Ky Kiske held a flashlight as he examined a gruesome murder scene. Blood and guts were everywhere. It truly was a gruesome sight. It was like a group of cannibals had some ritualistic murder.  
  
"This is just horrid..." Ky said to himself.  
  
Flies were buzzing around the corpses of these unfortunate people. The victims were apparently cannibalized. Ky jumped back as he saw an exposed ribcase covered in blood. Its heart lodged between was partially eaten.  
  
He looked to his left and saw a woman with her neck bitten wide open. The mangled esophagus was exposed in the open. It truly was a sickening sight for Ky Kiske.  
  
"Uggghhhhh... How wretched is this?"  
  
The French police officer from the future continued to look around this grizzly death scene. Blood was spattered on the ground, plants, and trees. Ky gripped his Furaiken blade tightly as blue bolts of electricity came out from the tip of the blade.  
  
Ky looked around and found one of them holding a video camera. He also noticed that the camera was still on and running.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Gently, he kneeled down and picked up the camera. Pressing the rewind button, Ky would look at the whole thing. He pressed play and watched the video of the people getting attacked by a group of hungry zombies.  
  
"Zombies?" Ky asked.  
  
He then threw down the camera. Ky held his blade around and started turning around in all directions. His eyes were peeled as if these things would return to the scene of the crime.  
  
He was right...  
  
Sounds of dirt moving and twigs breaking came from behind. Ky turned around and charged up the Furaiken blade giving him some light. The sounds were getting lounder. He could feel them coming at him closer and closer.  
  
The light from the blade shined on a group of hungry zombies that just stood there. Ky stepped back some. His heart started to beat rapidly upon looking at the faces of the zombies. They showed nothing but death and decay.  
  
Their breath reeked of rotted human flesh. The scent of it travelled to Ky's nose. Just smelling it wanted to make him vomit.  
  
"Uggghhh... I feel like vomiting..." Ky said as he stepped back with the blade in front to guard against the zombies as they staggered towards him.  
  
"Uggghhhhhhhhh..." moaned the zombies.  
  
"Stay back..." Ky commanded as he continued to back away.  
  
Bringing the blade down, Ky sliced the hands of the zombies that tried to grab him. With a push of his foot, Ky knocked back about three other zombies.  
  
"The undead... Is it really possible?"  
  
The zombies continued to march towards Ky Kiske, who was still trying to grasp the undead and these eaten and mutilated human bodies. This truly was a naseous sight for the leader of the Holy Knights.  
  
He stepped back and moved forward with another swipe of his sword. The body of one zombie moved forward as the hell fell from its neck. Blood leaked out like a small geyser.  
  
"Stun Edge!" Ky yelled as he shot out a wave of blue electricity from his Furaiken. He followed up with a moonsault distancing himself several feet away from the hungry zombies.  
  
The electric blast caught four zombies causing all sorts of jolts through their bodies. It resulted in all their heads exploding into many pieces. Brain chunks and skull fragments flew past Ky's face as it felt like a slow motion.  
  
Quickly, Ky turned around and swung his blade hacking in half two zombies. He then jumped up in the air to evade the other hungry zombies.  
  
"Stun Edge!"  
  
Ky quickly rolled to his right.  
  
"Stun Edge!"  
  
He jumped back a few feet.  
  
"Stun Edge!"  
  
Dashing to the right, Ky took a good look at the slow staggering zombies that wanted him for a fresh meal.  
  
"Stun Edge!"  
  
"Stun Edge!"  
  
"Stun Edge!"  
  
"Stun Edge!"  
  
"Stun Edge!"  
  
"Stun Edge!"  
  
With a few Stun Edge attacks, Ky rested against a tree to catch his breath. He waited as the other group of zombies got closer. The first group of zombies were already dispatched.  
  
"I'll put you all to rest, I promise," he said to the zombies.  
  
As the zombies got close enough, Ky dashed forward and swiped his blade. The head of a zombie rolled off as its body laid still. His blade glowed bright with immense energy. Ky dashed into the horde of zombies.  
  
Legs, heads, arms, and other body parts flew all around. A few zombies took to the air and lunged at Ky wanting to rip his throat out. Ky had just the technique to send them back down.  
  
"Vapor Thrust!"  
  
Ky backflipped into the air while he slashed with the Furaiken blade. A bright blue stream of energy followed the blade. The zombies fell to the ground with their necks being snapped upon impact.  
  
As Ky landed, he crouched down and swiped his blade in a 180 degree arc. The zombies in front of him were hacked in half. Quickly, Ky jumped back in astonishment to see the upper halves crawling towards him.  
  
"Unbelievable..."  
  
Striking his blade down repeatedly, Ky gave them quick and painless deaths. Ky silently prayed for their tormented souls before executing the rest of the undead.  
  
Furaiken started to glow green as Ky front-flipped towards another zombie. As Ky hit, the zombie flew up into the air. Soon, the Holy Knight followed afterwards. In the air, Ky Kiske swung his sword repeatedly as the zombie was hacked into many pieces.  
  
The zombie fell victim to the Greed Sever attack. Before Ky could land, he executed several more Vapor Thrusts. The zombies that got caught exploded from the electrical pressure.  
  
As Ky landed, he dashed forward as he decapitated every zombie that he passed by. He turned around and dashed by again doing the same thing.  
  
"Forgive me..."  
  
"You're such a boy scout" said Sol's voice that travelled through Ky's mind.  
  
"Damn you, Sol..."  
  
Ky concentrated on taking out the zombies once and for all. He had to pull out the big guns to get rid of the rest.  
  
"It's time to Ride The Lightning!!!" Ky yelled as he surrounded himself with a blue ball of light. He dashed forward into a crowd of twenty zombies. The zombies became electrified and exploded within a matter of seconds.  
  
Blood, bones, and chunks of zombie meat flung all around. Ky stood there as he swung his blade taking out the other zombies.  
  
"Sacred Edge!!!" Ky yelled making a small blue circle in front of him. A large blue sword shot out seconds later taking out eleven more zombies in one hit.  
  
The rest of the zombies came closer from all sides. It was time to take these zombies out once and for all.  
  
Jumping back, Ky evaded capture by the zombies. He stood there swinging his blade around taking out as many zombies as he could.  
  
"RISING FORCE!"  
  
Ky's sword started to glow. It was gathering energy while the zombies turned around and staggered towards Ky. Time was the one thing needed to take out the rest of the hungry zombies. They shouldn't even be existing in this world. But, they were anyway.  
  
"All things dead must stay dead..." said Ky.  
  
He threw a large beam of energy from his Furaiken blade. The beam hit and obliterated the rest of the hungry zombies. Nothing was left but a lot of blood, bones, and chunks. Ky fell to one knee a bit exhausted from this encounter.  
  
"Is this Umbrella's doing?" he asked himself.  
  
From the old archives of disasters in the 20th century, Ky remembered the Umbrella Corporation and their secret dealings. This was a stepping stone before science and industry became outlawed.  
  
He read about stuff like the T and G-Viruses. His eyes grew wide as if something had just struck him.  
  
"I remember reading how that a bunch of skilled warriors aided a group called STARS..."  
  
Could he be part of this important event in history?  
  
He asked himself.  
  
"I must return to my hotel room," he said to himself.  
  
He could hear more footsteps in his direction. But, they seemed different. Very different. They were the sounds of staggering made by the zombies. Instead, they sounded more robotic and mechanized.  
  
"No..."  
  
Ky had a very good idea on who or whom were making those footsteps. There were many of them. He had been exhausted by those zombies. Robo-Kys were marching towards his direction. These new models were heavily armed.  
  
"Now is not the time to fight them," he said to himself.  
  
Quickly and silently, Ky left the vicinity. The Robo-Kys marched around with their scanners trying to pick up Ky's signal.  
  
However, they found the mutilated remains of the zombies that Ky had recently dispatched. A few of them kneeled down and took a good look.  
  
"Picking up viral signs..." said Number-01.  
  
"Seems that they were functioning... Yet, their flesh is rotted and decomposed..." said Number-02.  
  
Ky managed to slip away from their scanners. Getting on the main road, Ky didn't hesitate as he quickly ran back towards Osaka.  
  
"I must find out more..." he said to himself.  
  
Seemed that a very big part of history was going to take place and Ky was apart of it. This must've been the reason he and the others were hurled here from the 22nd century.  
  
Walking down the quiet street, Ky Kiske thought about how he had to fight biological monstrosities in his time. Now, he had to fight biological monstrosities of a different kind in the past. This world wouldn't be ready for what would happen in the next few decades.  
  
"Umbrella will be in a world of hurt later on..." Ky said.  
  
Batsu's House  
  
Batsu's parents were in the living room watching TV. They wanted to see the results of the matches and the possible matches for tomorrow. Sitting with them were Hideo Shimazu, Kyoko Minazuki, and Hayato Naketsu.  
  
Kyosuke Kagami and Shoma Sawamura were with Batsu in the bedroom. They were dressed in normal clothing as they talked about events of the day. The one subject that came up was the relationship between Edge and Rebecca.  
  
"How long do you think this is going to last?" Batsu asked.  
  
"No idea..." Kyosuke said as he adjusted his shades.  
  
"Edge is one lucky son-of-a-bitch..." Shoma added with a laugh.  
  
"Edge is lucky," Kyosuke commented and continued on, "he has a woman who is strong, bright, and extremely beautiful..."  
  
"Yeah, a beautiful American woman," Batsu said.  
  
"She has more brains that Tiffany Lords at Pacific High," Shoma said.  
  
The four of them laughed at that comment. They perfectly knew that Tiffany was the living embodiment of blonde jokes. Plus, they perfectly knew that she was constantly after the one named Roy Bromwell.  
  
"Who'd thought Edge would be dating a classy American woman like Rebecca?" Kyosuke asked.  
  
"That one stumped me," Batsu said.  
  
Batsu laid back on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was bummed out about losing that match against the trio of Yun, Yang, and Makoto. Taking a deep breath, Batsu thought about the next matches for the tournament.  
  
"I wonder what Umbrella has planned..." Kyosuke said.  
  
"Who knows?" commented Batsu.  
  
"I'd like to smack those assholes around," Shoma said.  
  
The computer started to beep signaling that Batsu had just gotten an e- mail. Batsu got off the bed and approached the computer. With a click of the mouse, Batsu opened the e-mail. The other three hovered behind Batsu to see what was up.  
  
"An e-mail from Akira Kazama," Batsu said.  
  
"What she got to say?" Shoma asked.  
  
"It said that Akira needs our help. Daigo's gone missing. He went out to get some groceries for the apartment. But, he went missing..."  
  
"What?" asked Shoma.  
  
Kyosuke's cellphone started to ring. Checking the caller-ID, it was Roy Bromwell who was making the call. Calmly, Kyosuke pressed the talk button and placed the phone by his ear.  
  
"Roy," said Kyosuke.  
  
"Glad you're here," Roy said on the other side.  
  
"What's up?" Kyosuke asked.  
  
"It's Boman..." Roy said in a concerned tone of voice, "he's missing. Boman went for evening prayer. But, he hasn't returned yet."  
  
"I see... This all might be connected," Kyosuke replied.  
  
"Connected? How?"  
  
"Batsu had just got an e-mail from Akira. Seems that her brother has gone missing, too," he commented.  
  
"Daigo's gone too? No way... We really got to do something," Roy told him.  
  
"Indeed. The question is, where to start?" Kyosuke asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Seems that Boman has gone missing, too," Kyosuke said to the group.  
  
"This isn't good at all," Batsu stated in a calm tone of voice. He tried to keep calm of the situation.  
  
"What happened to Hyo?" Shoma asked.  
  
"Yeah, wasn't he supposed to bring over some booze?" Batsu asked.  
  
"Coming to thing of it... No... Not Hyo, too..." Kyosuke said. Hyo hasn't returned either. Seems that Hyo was missing as well.  
  
"We really have to do something," Batsu said rising from his seat. The three of them stood up with Shoma grabbing his baseball bat. It was time to bust some heads.  
  
"First place to start is Jill Valentine's hotel room," Kyosuke said.  
  
"Yeah... Jill's been fighting Umbrella for a very long time," Shoma said.  
  
"Let's go," Batsu said.  
  
The three of them stepped out of the room and made it through the hallway. Standing in front of them was Batsu's father, Raizo Imawano. He had a serious and concerned look on his face. Seeing the bat in Shoma's hand, Raizo knew what was up.  
  
"Um, hey dad..." Batsu said.  
  
"Where do you three plan on going?" Raizo asked.  
  
"We're going out to see a movie," Batsu said.  
  
"You're such a lousy liar," Raizo said and then pointed to Shoma's baseball bat.  
  
"Darn..." Shoma said.  
  
"Now, where do you three really plan on going?" Raizo asked.  
  
"Can we tell you in private?" Batsu asked his father.  
  
"Yes, of course..." Raizo said.  
  
The four of them went into the master bedroom. Raizo stood there while the three of them sat on the side of the bed. They had to explain the situation to him. Took them some time to explain what has been going on upon meeting Jill Valentine and dealing with Umbrella.  
  
"I see..." Raizo said to the three of them.  
  
"I got an e-mail from Akira Kazama saying that Daigo went missing," Batsu said.  
  
"Roy Bromwell at Pacific High called and said that Boman went missing. Plus, Hyo never returned..." Kyosuke said.  
  
"It must be Umbrella's doing..." Shoma said.  
  
"We were going to visit Jill and tell her the situation. She's been fighting Umbrella for the longest time," Batsu said.  
  
"All right, I'll drive the three of you there. I'm starting to become curious... Umbrella wants to help expand Justice High."  
  
"Oh?" went Batsu.  
  
"But, if what you say is true, I have no choice but to refuse Umbrella..." Raizo said.  
  
"Edge managed to date one of Jill's friends. She's a bit older than him. Plus she's very bright. Graduated from a university with honors at eighteen. Majoring in biology. She serves as a nurse and a medic," Shoma said.  
  
"Nani?" Raizo went.  
  
"It's the truth, pops," Batsu went.  
  
Raizo couldn't help but laugh at that. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... I didn't see that one coming. Eiji Yamada with a well educated American woman."  
  
"We couldn't believe it either," Batsu said.  
  
"C'mon, we shouldn't waste time," Raizo said. The four of them left the bedroom and headed to the living room. They faced the other guests. "The boys and I are going to get some groceries. We'll be back later," Raizo said.  
  
"Okay, I'll keep the guests entertained," replied Shimazu, Batsu's mother.  
  
The four of them left the house and got into Raizo's SUV. They quickly drove over to Jill's hotel room as soon as they could.  
  
"I have a strong feeling that this is Umbrella's dealing..." Kyosuke said.  
  
"Man, especially when we took on that guy named Wesker," added Batsu.  
  
"He looked human. But, he wasn't..." Kyosuke said.  
  
"And Umbrella sending that beast into the stadium..." Shoma said.  
  
"Might have to put the schools on lockdown..." Raizo said.  
  
French Restaurant  
  
It was a very crowded French restaurant that catered to many French tourists. There were Japanese patrons there, too. The crew were a mix of French and Japanese people. Other Europeans were present as well.  
  
Ky sat at a table as he contemplated what had just happened. In a flash, Slayer sat right in front of Ky Kiske. With Slayer right in front of him, Ky jumped back a bit from the shock. Slayer had a calm demeanor on his face.  
  
"Slayer..." Ky said.  
  
"Been awhile, Ky Kiske," Slayer said to the Holy Knight.  
  
"Indeed," Ky replied.  
  
"You have a lot on your mind, don't you?" Slayer asked fully knowing the answer.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ky asked getting on the defensive.  
  
"I saw you fighting those zombies," Slayer said.  
  
"Sacre bleu! You were watching the whole time?" Ky asked.  
  
"Yes, I have," Slayer answered.  
  
"Why didn't you help?" Ky asked with annoyanced.  
  
"Seemed that you were well off on your own. You made the wise decision and fled the scene when those robot clones of you arrived."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"You're wondering about Umbrella."  
  
"How do you-" Ky went.  
  
"Know?" Slayer asked as he cut Ky off. "I'm over two-thosand years old... I know perfectly well about Umbrella."  
  
"Then you have the answers," Ky said.  
  
"I do. I can only give a few out. Yes, we're making history. This is an important event in Earth's history as well... It all revolves around the Umbrella Corporation," Slayer said.  
  
"I see," Ky said.  
  
"But this affects your rival, Sol Badguy, much more than it affects you..." Slayer said.  
  
"Sol? What does he have to do with this?" Ky asked.  
  
"A whole lot."  
  
"Tell me," Ky demanded.  
  
"All I can say is Sol discovers his foster parents... They were killed when he was abducted for the Gear project," Slayer replied before vanishing.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Find anything you like, monsieur?" asked a French waitress.  
  
"Yes... Give me a bottle of sherry..." Ky replied.  
  
Ky Kiske sat there contemplating his reasons for being hurled into the early 21st century. He would be apart of the war against the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"History is made up from the choices we make," Ky said to himself.  
  
Jill's Hotel Room  
  
The four of them sat around in Jill's hotel room. They had explained the situation to Jill, who took immense interest in what Umbrella was up to.  
  
"It's beginning..." Jill said.  
  
"That battle?" Kyosuke asked.  
  
"Yes..." Jill replied.  
  
"What battle?" Raizo asked.  
  
It took some time to explain to Raizo about the battle at hand. Raizo fully understood everything Jill Valentine had to say. This was indeed very shocking. Now they had to formulate a plan to find and rescue the others.  
  
"This is getting rather interesting..." Raizo said. 


	118. The Battle Begins: The Flying and Twin D...

The Battle Begins: The Flying and Twin Dragons  
  
Abandoned Hotel  
  
It was getting late at night. Fei-Long was walking down the streets of Osaka while signing autographs for his fans. It was a good night. He was dressed in purple dress pants, black dress shoes, a black tanktop, and a purple vest that was buttoned up.  
  
Around his neck was a gold necklace. He had a Nokia cellphone at his side strapped onto the belt. area. It was a fun night.  
  
"Maybe I'll take the long route home," he said to himself.  
  
Fei-Long passed by an old hotel building. Seems that it's condemned and set to be wrecked down and rebuilt. He perfectly remembered that building. Seems that people were dying in the building and it was forced to be shut down.  
  
"I remember being here a few years back for a movie shoot," he said.  
  
He passed by the door as it fell to the ground. Fei-Long jumped back in shock of it. Looking at the door, Fei-Long then looked at the doorway into the hotel.  
  
"Could this be a sign?"  
  
Fei-Long noticed a freshly dead body laying on the door. Kneeling closer, Fei-Long took a good look. He grabbed his phone and called up the authorities. Unfortunately, the battery power was low and couldn't make the call.  
  
"Great, just great," Fei-Long said.  
  
Who knows what psycho was brooding around this place, he thought to himself. Being a street fighter, Fei-Long felt obligated to investigate the hotel. He took a few deep breaths and went up the steps and went inside.  
  
"I've fought tougher people," he said to himself.  
  
Fei-Long kept his cool. He walked into the lobby of the hotel and thought about the times where he assisted in the fight against Shadowlaw. The lobby was very old and dusty. It was pretty dark. He couldn't do much in the dark.  
  
"Better check the power," he said.  
  
There was a dark and creepy aura around. Fei-Long could feel a few chills coming all around. It was pretty scary. He really felt like he was in a horror flick.  
  
"Heh, maybe I'll talk to the producers about being in a Kung-Fu horror flick," he said with a laugh.  
  
But he knew that wouldn't happen. Not even if Hell froze over. Fei-Long approached the front desk of the lobby. He examined the front table and saw the skeleton key. This would help a whole lot.  
  
"This one will let me get through all the rooms," Fei-Long said to himself.  
  
Right next to the table was the door to the basement. Fei-Long placed the skeleton key to the slot and turned it. Slowly, he turned the key back and pulled it out. With the other hand, he pushed forward and opened the door.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
It was pretty dark down there. Fei-Long went back to the front table. There had to be something to help him see, he thought to himself. He hopped over the table and searched behind. There was an old flashlight with a fresh set of batteries.  
  
"Score."  
  
Activating the flashlight, Fei-Long hopped over and went through the door to the basement. Fei-Long aimed the beam of light downwards to reveal the steps. He then looked behind him occasionally to make sure somebody or something wasn't there to get him.  
  
"Calm down, Fei-Long," he said to himself.  
  
Fei-Long stepped down some more. As his foot pressed against the wooden step, Fei-Long broke the rotted wood step causing his foot to sink downward. He was losing his balance.  
  
"S-shit!!!" Fei-Long yelled.  
  
He stumbled forward and tumbled down the steps. Fei-Long planted his hands onto the step to keep himself from losing balance. The young action star was going fast. He rolled forward and gently landed on his feet.  
  
Fei-Long leaned against the inner wall of the basement and laughed some. It was just a bad step on the staircase. But he had to find who or whatever caused that person to die. With the flashlight, Fei-Long aimed the light around the room.  
  
"The fusebox has to be here somewhere..."  
  
The place was quiet...  
  
But, it was too quiet...  
  
Fei-Long didn't like this feeling at all. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. Taking small steps, he tried to avoid falling or tripping over stuff. After some time, Fei-Long finally found the fusebox for the hotel.  
  
He opened the fuse box and examined the switches. Fei-Long found the master switch and flipped it on. In an instant, the whole place lit up.  
  
"Lucky that the power wasn't cut off," Fei-Long said to himself.  
  
Casually he turned around and then jumped back against the wall. He went from calm to freaked out. There were a bunch of small liquid filled spheres laying around. They seemed like eggs of some sort.  
  
"The hell is this?"  
  
Fei-Long wouldn't take any chances as he slowly and steathily navigated through the basement. He went up the steps and avoided the bad step. Quickly, Fei-Long hauled ass out from the basement and back to the lobby.  
  
He closed the door and locked it back up again. This wasn't something that one would see everyday. There was something sinister going on inside this building.  
  
Fei-Long leaned against the front table of the lobby. He now wanted to know what those things were. Taking another deep breath, Fei-Long calmed down a bit. He had a job to do. It was to investigate this abandoned hotel. It was a ten-story hotel building.  
  
The flashlight was turned off and placed at Fei-Long's side. He knew he would need it later on. Fei-Long approached the elevator and pressed the up button. Fei-Long waited as the elevator doors opened up.  
  
"What?"  
  
Fei-Long stepped back as he saw those same eggs piled up inside the elevator. He didn't want to be in the elevator with those things.  
  
"I'll take the stairs..."  
  
The doors to elevator quickly closed as Fei-Long slowly backed away. Turning around, Fei-Long headed towards the stairs. He had to be quiet as possible. Fei-Long didn't want to make any sounds to could alert anyone or anything.  
  
Heading up the steps, Fei-Long made his way to the second floor. It was a long and narrow hallway with rooms on both sides. This would be the ideal place to start looking. Using the master key, Fei-Long opened the first door on the left. There were twelve doors on both sides.  
  
He stepped through the doors and flipped on the switch. Fei-Long noticed a very decomposed body laying on the bed. A trail of dark dried up blood came from the temple area. He approached forward and examined the corpse. Apparently, the man committed suicide. A baretta was in his hand.  
  
"That bad..."  
  
Fei-Long was getting warmer. He never liked using guns. But, seems that he might need a gun for now. He pryed the gun from the dead man's fingers. Fei-Long didn't like the cold sensation coming from the corpses fingers. Having to pry something from a dead person really sent chills up Fei-Longs spine.  
  
He turned around to see if someone or something was there. It was clear. Fei-Long managed to get the baretta from the man's hand. The actor knew how to use firearms. Fei-Long learned it for a few of his flicks.  
  
"I never really liked guns that much," he said.  
  
Fei-Long pulled the magazine out and examined it. The thing was empty. He didn't like that at all. But, he couldn't believe that it could've been that bad. Fei-Long searched around the room for clues and other things.  
  
"Resorting to suicide?"  
  
He examined the body some more. The man's face was in peace. Fei-Long had a grim look on his own face. In a burst of anger, Fei-Long picked up the mans back and threw it against the wall. A few contents fell out.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Fei-Long approached the bag to take a close look at what came out. There was a folded piece of paper laying on the floor. A small medical kit was there, too. Plus, two clips for the baretta. Fei-Long grabbed the two clips and placed them in his pocket.  
  
"Let's see what this man had to say..." Fei-Long said as he opened the note.  
  
"Dear Lord... What have we gotten ourselves into? I knew this was a bad idea. Umbrella's been using this place as an incubation site for those dreaded leeches. I've been at this hotel since late '98. Umbrella decided to capture what was left of James Marcus' research and placed here.  
  
In two days, two test sites have gone up in smoke. From what we've heard, STARS member Rebecca Chambers was involved with both incidents. I knew something was up with both Birkin and Wesker. Rumors flew around that they were responsible for Marcus' death over 10 years ago...  
  
Now, Umbrella spends its time and resources to find and kill those STARS members and their allies...  
  
I've been having this creepy feeling. Those eggs give me the creeps. I know all about those eggs and the leeches that burst out from them. They can take human form. If you get infected like I have, you're a goner... I'm the only one left alive here... The door has been sealed shut so I can't use that. It's more difficult to get up to the roof. There are plenty of those damned eggs laying around...  
  
I decided to just end my damn life. Damn them, damn Umbrella, damn everything to Hell... I knew that it was too good to be true. Well, least I can rest peacefully...  
  
P.S.  
  
On the back, I've written the ingredients needed to make a cure for the T- Virus. Don't let Umbrella get away with this."  
  
He folded the letter up and placed it in his pocket. Fei-Long grabbed the baretta and placed a new clip inside. The baretter was tightly kept with the belt. Umbrella went through Fei-Long's mind. He remembered hearing things about Umbrella.  
  
"Umbrella..."  
  
Raccoon City would've been one of the places where a movie of Fei-Long's would be filmed at. They were supposed to arrive three weeks after that one date. But, the city went up in smoke by orders of the President of the United States.  
  
He had to get to the bottom of this. Fei-Long grabbed the medical kit and left the room. The room across from that one would be Fei-Long's next stop. Fei-Long stepped into the next room and flipped the switch.  
  
There were plenty of those eggs laying around that one room. Fei-Long quickly closed the door shut and locked it as fast as he could.  
  
"That room, too?"  
  
Fei-Long walked down the hall. The next door immediately burst open with a bunch of leeches pouring out. Fei-Long remembered the note explaining the leeches. This wasn't a good sign at all. Slowly, Fei-Long stepped back as he saw the leeches circle around.  
  
"Damn..." Fei-Long said under his breath.  
  
The leeches got together to form several humanoid forms. This was scaring the hell out of Fei-Long, who put up his guard. He would attempt to take them on hand-to-hand. Fei-Long didn't want to use those bullets yet.  
  
Fei-Long found himself in the abandoned hotel building that was now dimly lit. He wasn't alone, anymore. The international martial arts superstar found himself taking on a bunch of leeches. These were the type that formed together to make some sort of humanoid form.  
  
They looked like zombies. But, they were different. Fei-Long has heard all about Umbrella from his friend, Chun-Li Xiang. Now, he was face to face with Umbrella's monstrosities.  
  
"At-cha!!!" Fei-Long yelled nailing a leech zombie in the face with a well placed side thrust kick. The Hong Kong action star stepped forward hitting the thing with four more kicks. But the thing kept coming and coming.  
  
Three others came at him from behind. With a front thrust kick, Fei-Long pushed away the leech zombie he fought earlier, and spun around in a 180 degree arc smacking the other three with a well placed spinning hook kick.  
  
One leech zombie flew to the side and splattered against the wall. But, it splattered back into the many small carniverous leeches. They were all moving towards Fei-Long, who quickly stomped on as many as he could.  
  
Fei-Long then jumped forward and grabbed another leech zombie by the head and did an overhead throw before landing. Fei-Long landed on his feet light as a feather while the leech zombie splattered into a hundred pieces upon impacting with the wall.  
  
"Cha!" Fei-Long cried.  
  
He advanced forward and threw several punches to the chest of another leech zombie. However, the attacks bounced off their bodies. Fei-Long had to do something.  
  
Fei-Long found one leech zombie in the front and another one coming from behind. The two extended their long fists towards Fei-Long. Fei-Long had just the thing for those two leech zombies.  
  
"Shien-Kyaku!!!" Fei-Long yelled as he spun around with his rising flame dragon kick.  
  
His legs were on fire during the technique. This was like watching Bruce Lee in a zombie movie. Instead of Bruce Lee, you had Fei-Long.  
  
The flames caught onto the leech zombies. Miraculously, the flames spread engulfing their bodies. Fei-Long went to find cover in another room as the zombies screeched in pain and agony. He could hear splattering sounds as the leech zombies exploded upon death.  
  
There were a few dead bodies laying around the room. Slowly, the bodies rose up from their spots and staggered towards Fei-Long.  
  
"What?" Fei-Long asked himself.  
  
He kept his guard up as the hungry zombies approached him. These were the poor unfortunate people who fell victim to the leeches with the Progenator Virus. Fei-Long wouldn't be joining them for dinner or any other meals.  
  
"You're going to have to work for your meal!" Fei-Long exclaimed to the zombies. He sent one zombie flying out the window with a flying side kick. The glass shattered as the zombie fell to the street.  
  
Its head splattered into pieces...  
  
Two figures stood there in shock to see a decomposed body now laying there in front of them. Fei-Long looked out the window to see a few familiar faces.  
  
"Yun? Yang?" Fei-Long asked.  
  
"Fei-Long?" asked Yang.  
  
"What are you doing there?" Yun asked.  
  
"Long story!" Fei-Long went as he grabbed the wrists of another zombie that tried to bite him. Without any effort, Fei-Long tossed it out from the window opening. This time, it hit the street, but got up a few seconds later.  
  
"Whoa..." Yun went.  
  
"A zombie?" Yang asked.  
  
"Seems like it," Fei-Long said from the second floor.  
  
The two brothers double teamed the zombie and killed it effectly. Seems that Fei-Long would need their help. Nodding towards each other, the Twin Dragons entered the hotel. It was a fight with the Flying Dragon and the Twin Dragons against those leech type things.  
  
Fei-Long swiftly dispatched of those zombies. He stepped back out into the hallway to investigate some more. Another leech zombie came at him.  
  
"You're going down!" Fei-Long shouted. He charged forward with such speed before the leech zombie could even take a shot at him. The leech zombie was nailed with the three-hit punch Rekka-Ken assault.  
  
The thing was suffering from the effects of Fei-Long's fast and hard punches. Fei-Long torched it as he yelled, "Shien-Kyaku!" That thing was out of the picture. Another zombie came bursting out the door of another room.  
  
"Cha! Cha! Cha! Cha!" Fei-Long cried as he threw a bunch of Bruce Lee style punches to the face of the zombie. With a double spin-backfist, Fei- Long broke the zombie's neck like a wishbone.  
  
Fei-Long stood there as the zombie fell to its knees. The zombie was down indefinitely. He then found his way into another room of the hotel. There was a TV with VCR. Fei-Long approached the VCR and pressed play. He stood there and watched footage of Umbrella's creations wreaking havoc upon the human populace.  
  
The two brothers entered inside to see that the basement door was smashed open. Also, the elevator doors were damaged. Leech zombies were lurking around the lobby of the hotel. They set their sights on both Yun and Yang.  
  
Yang smacked one leech zombie with a spinning back kick while Yun smacked another with a flying side kick. The two brothers took on their share of the leech zombies that infested the lobby of the hotel.  
  
Yun did a spear hand thrust to the neck of a leech zombie swiftly removing the head from the rest of the body. The head then split back into several small leeches. The grossed out Yun quickly stomped on the leeches.  
  
Yang knocked one leech zombie back into the basement with a flying scissors kick. Immediately, Yang ran down into the basement to take on the leech zombies inside. Yun concentrated on his share that occupied the lobby area.  
  
Yang threw several fast kicks in all directions to distance himself from the advancing leech zombies. He jumped forward and did a side-split kick in the air that took the heads right off the other leech zombies.  
  
He dashed forward and impaled a leech zombie with a rising knife hand thrust. Yang pulled his hand back out quickly. To his shock, the hole repaired itself.  
  
"What?"  
  
The leech zombie backhanded Yang to the wall. Yang planted his feet against the wall and sprung off and flew right back at the zombie. With a somersault, Yang made the leech zombie burst into pieces with a lunging heel drop.  
  
Yang threw a flurry of fast punches and kicks to another leech zombie. He then executed a spinning elbow to the face and crouched down for a foot sweep. With the leech zombie down, Yang stomped on the face and chest area repeatedly. The lifeless body splattered into several pieces.  
  
Another leech zombie lunged forward only to be taken out by a vertical side kick by Yang. Yang wasn't one to mess with. These leech zombies would soon realize that. The young fighter continued delivering hits on the disgusting looking leech zombies.  
  
He turned around and swiftly took down another leech zombie with his Tourou Zan. With three inward handswipes, Yang delivered some damage, and followed up with a spinning back kick. The zombie splattered into pieces upon hitting the wall.  
  
Yang executed another Tourou Zan. This time, Yang chained together several fast punches and a double kick. Another leech zombie taken care of. This was very creepy for the two brothers. They weren't fighting people, they were fighting hideous creatures. The leeches that take humanoid form really took the cake.  
  
He rolled forward and sent a leech zombie flying up to the ceiling with another well placed vertical side kick. This was indeed a workout for Yang.  
  
Yang smacked another leech zombie up into the air with his vertical side kick. He then followed up as he rolled forward and smacked it again with his Sekyuutai attack. The leech zombie splattered into many pieces.  
  
He threw another Tourou Zan at another leech zombie. Facing his right, Yang threw several fast palm strikes to another leech zombie. The zombie exploded into several pieces.  
  
Spinning in a 180 degree arc, Yang paired both his palms together and raised his forward foot. He stomped on the ground hard and smashed forward with both palms. As the palms connected, the upper half of the leech zombie exploded into pieces. That just left the bottom half.  
  
"Unbelievable..." Yang said to himself.  
  
Yang took out the upper half of the leech zombie with his Byakko Soushoda. But, this wasn't over yet. He jumped forward and took out another leech zombie with his Raigeki Shuu dive kick. With another leech zombie, Yang teleported back and forth in a blur with his Kaihou technique. With each Kaihou, Yang was sure to deal some damage. The leech zombie exploded into several pieces.  
  
A few more Tourou Zans were executed. The number of leech zombies were dwindling as Yang took care of them. He had to get done quickly. Yun would need help. Fei-Long was one floor above Yun.  
  
Yang charged up his ki and stomped down with his foot. He thrusted forward with a spear hand strike to the neck of another leech zombie. Dashing through the zombie, Yang dealt fatal hits with his Raishin Mahhaken super attack.  
  
The leech zombie exploded into pieces upon getting hit with the attack. Yang tossed another leech zombie to the ground and stomped on the face repeatedly. Only a few more to go. A few fast kicks took out another leech zombie.  
  
He then executed another Raishin Mahhaken super attack taking out another zombie. Yang turned around and started berating three other leech zombies with a fury of fast punches and kicks. All three of them exploded into numerous pieces.  
  
Yang turned around as he rolled foward for his Tenshin Senkyutai super attack. He rolled forward into a barrage of kicks as he launched himself into the air. The unfortunate leech zombie blew up into many pieces.  
  
With the remnants of the leech zombies, Yang charged up for his Sei-ei Enbu super attack. His body started to glow with a trail of shadows following shortly behind. He threw a barrage of punches, hand thrusts, chops, palm- strikes, and kicks to rest of the leech zombies.  
  
Afterwards, Yang stood there having dispatched all of the leech zombies in the basement. He took a few breaths of air and headed up the stairs.  
  
Yun was having the time of his life. He was taking on his share of leech zombies. In a way it was to redeem himself after being beaten by Kyosuke Kagami the previous night before. He did a forward split kick smacking a leech zombie back.  
  
"Man..." Yun went.  
  
Grabbing the leech zombie, Yun tossed it to the other side and stomped on the chest area repeatedly. He then stepped back and thrusted forward throwing several fast punches to the chest area causing the leech zombie to explode into pieces.  
  
Yun knocked another leech zombie down the steps with a flying side kick. That one was quickly dispatched by Yang. He then grabbed a leech zombie by the head and bashed the face repeatedly with his knee.  
  
The head area exploded into many leeches causing Yun to jump back. He executed his Ze-sho lunge punch attack on another leech zombie. Yun followed up by grabbing the head and bashing its face with his knee.  
  
He threw a few more Ze-sho attacks. With another leech zombie, Yun executed his Tetsu Zankou as he crouched down and weaved forward hitting with the back of his shoulder. The leech zombie flew into a wall where it exploded into numerous pieces.  
  
Yun threw another Tetsu Zankou. He was having fun with this. It was the first time that he fought with something not human. This was better than being in a horror flick.  
  
More leech zombies fell victim to Yun. With a fury of attacks, the leech zombies had nowhere to hide.  
  
Yun executed his Nishon Kyaku attack as took out another leech zombie with his flying double kick. Another Nishon Kyaku was pulled off as he turned around to face another leech zombie. The young warrior wouldn't let them leave.  
  
He blew up another leech zombie with his Kobu Kushi attack. With one Kobu Kushi after another, Yun made the whole lobby a mess. He then jumped forward spreading his arms and executing a dive kick to another leech zombie. As Yun landed, he attacked with another barrage of powerful hits.  
  
"You Hou!" Yun yelled as he executed his super attack. He threw his knife hand upwards to the leech zombie's neck. A shoulder charge was followed knocking it up into the air. As it was about to land, Yun threw a barrage of punching attacks. The leech zombie exploded into pieces.  
  
Yun then pulled off his Sourai Rengeki super attack as he whipped his opponent with alternating elbows. Dealing enough damage, the leech zombie exploded into pieces.  
  
Yun's share of leech zombies were gone as Yang quickly came up from the basement. The two of them looked at each other with a sigh of relief. Both of them quickly ran upstairs and met Fei-Long in the second floor.  
  
"Fei-Long," Yun went as he breathed heavily.  
  
"You made it..." Fei-Long replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Yang asked.  
  
At that moment a few more leech zombies entered the room. Fei-Long got to his feet and charged towards the leech zombies. He wanted to take them out as soon as possible.  
  
"Rekka Shiken!!!" Fei-Long yelled as he did a suped up version of his Rekka Ken. The unfortunate leech zombie exploded into pieces.  
  
"Shien Ren-Kyaku!!!" Fei-Long shouted as he did a more powerful version of his flaming dragon kick. He torched the rest of the zombies and took out the last one with his Ryu Hassai super attack.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Fei-Long went.  
  
The three of them quickly ran out from the hall and down the stairs. The sooner they got out of the abandoned hotel, the better. Getting as far away as possible, Fei-Long got on a payphone and called up Chun-Li.  
  
"Chun-Li here."  
  
"Chun, it's me Fei-Long," Fei-Long said.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"We need to get picked up. Had a situation... Does Umbrella ring a bell?" Fei-Long asked.  
  
"Umbrella? Where are you at?"  
  
"Meet us at the high-class Cantonese restaurant," Fei-Long instructed.  
  
"I'll be right there," Chun-Li said.  
  
"All this fighting has made me hungry..." Fei-Long said.  
  
"Let's not talk about food," Yang said.  
  
"Good idea," Fei-Long commented.  
  
In the shadows, Q was watching everything. He then vanished back into the dark. Q is a man who is shrouded in complete mystery. The CIA is currently trying to track down Q. Nobody knew what expressions were behind that cold steel helmet that Q always wore. 


	119. The Battle Begins: Rage of the Double Dr...

The Battle Begins: Rage of the Double Dragons  
  
Author's Note- This is the newest Double Dragon game. It's made by SNK- Playmore's Mexican branch called Evoga.  
  
Parking Lot  
  
Jimmy Lewis walked down the quiet street towards his motorcycle. He had just gotten into an argument with his younger brother, Billy Lewis. He needed to clear his mind. Driving around the streets on his motorcycle would do just that.  
  
The place was quiet...  
  
Too quiet to be exact...  
  
There were other cars parked. Yet, there was nobody else around. It was getting pretty late. The parking lot was about to close off soon. But, not a single sign of life around. This was getting real suspicious for Jimmy.  
  
The Red Dragon that eminated inside Jimmy was trying to tell him something. Jimmy stood by his motorcycle awaiting whatever it was that lurked around.  
  
"I have this strange feeling..."  
  
Jimmy leaned by the motorcycle. He stood there and waited for who or whatever it was to show itself in the light.  
  
Could it be the Shadows or the Black Dragon Sect, he thought to himself.  
  
He could hear the sounds of moaning. It seemed that there were people in pain. Jimmy approached close to take a better look.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Their decomposed faces and mouths full of chewed up human flesh became visible under the lights of the lamp posts. The sight of it made Jimmy step back some. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
They smelled bad, too.  
  
"Okay, I think you got the wrong place..." Jimmy said as he continued to back away from his motorcycle.  
  
The power of the Red Dragon continued to pulsate within Jimmy. This must've been the presence that it tried to warn Jimmy about. Jimmy looked around to see the figures approaching closer all around him.  
  
Jimmy looked around. He didn't like these odds at all. The Red Dragon pulsated stronger and stronger.  
  
"You people don't seem to be Shadows or Black Dragons..." Jimmy said to the group. But none of them paid any attention to what he had to say. All they wanted for a fresh meal.  
  
"Did I stumble onto the set of a b-movie?" he asked.  
  
Still, they staggered towards him.  
  
"This is not good," Jimmy said.  
  
He found himself face to face with a group of very hungry zombies. Jimmy didn't know what to do in this situation. They got closer and closer to him.  
  
"No point in reasoning..." Jimmy said as he put up his guard.  
  
The zombies got closer and closer to him. Jimmy had to think of something very fast or end up being a feast for the undead and possibly become a zombie himself.  
  
"I refuse to die like this... Red Rage!" Jimmy went as he shot a fireball from his hands that ignited four of the zombies. Still, they got closer and closer.  
  
"No way..." Jimmy responded in shock.  
  
The torched zombies approached closer only to be smacked down by a jump spin kick. He then crouched down and sent another few zombies on the ground. Jimmy then got to his feet and stomped on either their necks or their faces.  
  
They seemed to stop moving after damaging the head area, he noticed.  
  
Jimmy turned around and knocked a zombie's teeth out with a rising uppercut and then proceeded to knock its head off with a spinning back fist. A back thrust kick to the neck of a zombie coming behind followed behind shortly.  
  
He knocked a zombie back several feet with a side thrust kick and then charged forward to execute a spinning heel drop to its neck area. The zombie's neck was snapped. Another zombie tried to go down on Jimmy to munch on the neck area.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Jimmy thrusted both feet up as they connected with the zombie's chest. He then threw it to the other side while rolling. The young fighter mounted himself on the zombie's chest and proceeded to punch the face area repeatedly.  
  
With that one out of commission, Jimmy got to his feet and threw a back thrust kick to the face of a zombie that came from behind. He then brought the foot forward to decapitate the zombie in front of him with a powerful front snap kick to the face area.  
  
The head flew right off with a stream of blood spurting out from the neck wound. Jimmy moved to the right to avoid getting stained by the infected blood. He then spun around to execute a spinning crescent kick to another zombie.  
  
"You freaks make a good warm up," Jimmy said as he watched the zombie spin in the air for several seconds before hitting the ground head first.  
  
The zombie's decomposed head splattered upon impact with the ground. Jimmy could see the bone fragments and brain chunks.  
  
"Euch..."  
  
Jimmy smacked down another zombie with a spinning arc heel kick to the head. The zombie went face first to the ground with the heel splitting open the head area. He then threw a side kick and a spinning side kick to the head of another zombie.  
  
Its head flew off the bottle in a flash. Jimmy then kicked the corpse in the chest like a soccer ball. The thing flew at several more zombies, knocking them to the ground, letting Jimmy stomp on their heads.  
  
"Red Rage!" he shouted as he threw a fireball at an oncoming zombie.  
  
The zombie was completely engulfed in flames. It had other things to worry about as Jimmy charged forward throwing several fast punches and a rising uppercut to the chin area.  
  
"Sho Ryu Dan!" he shouted as he a spinning flame uppercut to the chin area of the unfortunately zombie.  
  
Quickly, he grabbed another zombie and tossed down on the other side. Without hesitation, Jimmy Lewis stomped on the face area making the head go splat.  
  
"Rekku Ha!!!" he shouted as he executed his flaming dragon punch igniting another zombie and sending it up into the night sky. It looked like somebody was shooting a flare. The zombie burned very bright into the sky.  
  
Jimmy was a master of Ryu Zui Ken and Sousetsuken. He combined both styles with street fighting. This would be the time to show his full potential as a martial artist.  
  
Nearby, his brother Billy Lewis was driving is customized Trans Am 77. He noticed the flaming zombie in the air. Without a moment's hesitation, Billy quickly drove in that direction. Billy had sensed that it was his brother.  
  
"Jimmy's in trouble," he said speeding faster.  
  
Jimmy was still fighting off the zombies without a single bite or scratch. Seeing enough zombie movies, Jimmy Lewis knew better. Throwing a front snap kick, Jimmy made the zombie throw of stomach acid.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
He jumped back to avoid getting burned by the acid. With the zombie hunched over, Jimmy delivered a powerful downward elbow smack to the back of the neck. The neck snapped killing the zombie effortlessly.  
  
Twisting his body around, Jimmy spun in a 360 degree motion and sent about four zombies flying back.  
  
"Red Rage!"  
  
"So Syu Ga!" Jimmy shouted as he smacked a zombie across the fast with a powerful flaming fist. The zombie flew back as the head ignited and exploded into several pieces.  
  
Simultaneously, Jimmy raised the heel of his left leg and turned around to face another oncoming zombie. Swiftly, Jimmy brought the heel of his foot down on top of the zombie's skull and forced it to the ground face first.  
  
Jimmy stomped on the head smashing it into several pieces.  
  
"These things keep coming and coming," Jimmy said.  
  
"Get away!!!" screamed a young teenage girl nearby.  
  
"There's somebody here?" he asked.  
  
"Get away!!!" pleaded the girl as she backed away from a crowd of very hungry zombies.  
  
"Damn," Jimmy muttered as he ran in that same direction.  
  
He found some zombies blocking his way. Jimmy had to deal with them appropriately starting with the first one.  
  
"Red Rage!"  
  
The first zombie was ignited by the fiery projectile. He then threw a front snap kick to the face area of another zombie. The third zombie suffered decapitation from a spin kick followed by a spinning hook kick.  
  
He shoulder tossed another zombie and stomped on the face area. Getting closer to the teenage girl, Jimmy Lewis took out any zombie that stood in his way.  
  
Jimmy started to run faster and faster as he jumped up and somersaulted towards the last group of zombies that threatened to have the girl for their next meal. He had to take them all out in one sweep. This was it.  
  
"Ryu Bi Sen!" he yelled as he threw a powerful spinning kick in the air that decapitated all the zombies. The girl fell back on her ass very clueless about what had happened. She was very shocked to see zombies and a powerful fighter taking them on.  
  
"W-who are you?" she asked.  
  
Jimmy got on one knee and faced the girl with a serious look. "Name's Jimmy Lee Lewis..." he said.  
  
"Thanks, name's Chan," the young girl replied.  
  
"Interesting name..." Jimmy said and added, "you should get going now."  
  
"Thanks," the girl said before running off.  
  
"Good, she's gone to safety..." Jimmy said. He stood up to see a bunch of dead corpses laying around with their organs ripped out. Some eyeballs were dangling out from the socket. This truly was a disgusting sight.  
  
"Ugggh... I'm gonna be sick," Jimmy said as he looked at the cars laying around.  
  
"As long as my bike doesn't get fucked..."  
  
Jimmy waited as the zombies got to where he wanted them to be. He readied himself to make a very big impact.  
  
"Red Rage!"  
  
"Red Rage!"  
  
"Red Rage!"  
  
Jimmy threw three fireballs to an SUV that the zombies were next to. He specifically aimed for the fuel tank of the vehicle. As the fireballs impacted, the SUV exploded and flew upwards. It left a trail of flame and smoke.  
  
"Gotcha..."  
  
Any zombie nearby would get blown into pieces. Still, there were more zombies to deal with. Jimmy had to find a way to get rid of them. They would go attacking other people and having them for their meals.  
  
"Come and get it!!!" he shouted.  
  
Jimmy charged towards the crowd of very hungry zombies. He threw several furious punches to the zombies and forced them back. They would feel the wrath of the Red Dragon.  
  
"Heat Hurricane!" Jimmy shouted throwing a combination attack that consisted of an elbow strike to the face, a straight punch, and then a flaming punch that scorched the zombie.  
  
"Red Rage!"  
  
Jimmy scorched some more zombies and then knocked them down with a jump spin kick. He quickly stomped on their heads and chest areas to keep them from getting back up. With a spinning side thrust kick, Jimmy decapitated another zombie.  
  
"Heat Hurricane!"  
  
This time, he finished it with a flaming elbow strike. Jimmy decapitated another zombie with a jump crescent kick.  
  
"Heat Hurricane!"  
  
Jimmy finished this techique up with a flaming uppercut that knocked a zombie's head from the rest of the body. The flaming head flew up in the air.  
  
"What is he doing?" Billy asked as he sped faster.  
  
"Red Rage!"  
  
"Red Rage!"  
  
"Red Rage!"  
  
"Cannon Kick!" he yelled as he decapitated another zombie with a move that was similar to Terry Bogard's Crack Shoot attack. Jimmy Lewis stood there as the zombies got closer and closer.  
  
"They don't give up, do they."  
  
"Red Rage!"  
  
Jimmy continued fighting off the zombies the best he could. A swift footsweep took down a few zombies before getting their heads stomped on. Turning around, Jimmy threw three roundhouse kicks and a decapitating spinning back fist.  
  
"Sho Ryu Dan!"  
  
Another flaming zombie was sent up into the air. Jimmy kept his calm as the zombies continued staggering towards him. Inside, he was scared. Never in his life had he seen pure terror. This was something he couldn't comprehend.  
  
"I really feel like I'm trapped in Night of the Living Dead..."  
  
The zombies came together and marched closer to Jimmy. Jimmy had to take them down as soon as he could. He was slowly getting exhausted from this fight. Never had he ever fought against the undead.  
  
"C'mon..." Jimmy said signalling them to come at him.  
  
They got closer and closer. Jimmy could see the blank and lifeless stares on their faces. Looking at their icy pupils sent chills up his spine. He could believe he was actually doing this. But, there was no use backing out.  
  
"GUN BLOW!" he shouted as he dashed to the closest zombie and threw a flaming punch. He followed up with a flaming uppercut. Suddenly, a large geyser of flames erupted over the zombies torching each one of them.  
  
"Heh... Just like a few days ago..." Jimmy said.  
  
He could remember what Jill Valentine said to him, Billy, Sonia, and Marian. Umbrella created a virus that turns people into zombies. It took this encounter to make him believe what Jill Valentine said to him.  
  
Billy was getting closer as he saw the geyser of flames. He couldn't help but be concerned for his brother's welfare. Looking back to the road, Billy saw several zombies staggering his way.  
  
"What in the...?"  
  
Could they be what Jimmy was fighting against? Billy Lewis asked himself. There were a few freshly eaten corpses laying around. Zombies were feasting on a few of them.  
  
"No way..." he said in shock. Billy was wide-eyed to what he had just seen. This was the first time he's seen zombies commit acts of cannibalism.  
  
He slammed the brakes and put the car on park. Immediately, Billy Lewis stepped out from his car and confronted the zombies. The zombies staggered towards him for a fresh meal.  
  
"If you people did anything to my brother-"  
  
Billy's words were interrupted by the roars of the hungry zombies. Two of them lunged towards him trying to take a bite from the neck area.  
  
The power of the Blue Dragon was resonating from within Billy Lewis. While Jimmy harnessed the power of flames granted by the Red Dragon, Billy harnessed the power of lightning granted by the Blue Dragon. He was going to show them some serious pain.  
  
He sent a zombie down with a spinning crescent kick. Billy too watched zombie horror flicks. But he did remember his encounter with zombies a few nights back.  
  
"Guess that Jill person was right..." Billy said.  
  
This was something sinister. However, it had nothing to do with Koga Shuko and the Shadow Warriors nor did it have anything to do with Johann and the Black Dragons. Still, Billy Lewis had to take them out or be eaten.  
  
Billy Lewis threw a powerful uppercut followed by a spinning back kick decapitating one zombie. He then threw a side thrust kick to the right to knock the head off of another zombie. There were only a few zombies around, luckily...  
  
"Slashing Cross!" he yelled taking out a zombie with one of his special attacks. He slashed at the zombie in the form of a cross. Billy then spun around and broke the zombie in half with a rolling sobat.  
  
Quickly, he crouched down and sent two zombies down with a footsweep. Swiftly, he rose to his feet and stomped on their heads. The heads splattered into many pieces of bone fragments and bloodied brain chunks.  
  
"Ko Ryu Kyaku" he yelled nailing another zombie with a powerful kick.  
  
"Lightning Tail!" he yelled hitting a zombie in the chest with an electrically charged kick causing it to blow up into pieces.  
  
"So Syu Ga!" he yelled throwing an electrically charged punch similar to Jimmy's flaming fist. The zombie's head blew up after being touched by the move. Billy grabbed another zombie and snapped the neck area.  
  
Shortly after, Billy grabbed a zombie from behind and tossed it to the ground. Billy swiftly kicked the head off from its body. Dark infected blood spilled out from the severe neck wound.  
  
Another zombie approached with maggots squirming out. This was very sickening to Billy's stomach. He wanted to vomit. But, he had zombies to fight.  
  
Billy decapitated another zombie with a well placed reverse jump spin kick. He then took out another zombie with his version of a Rekku Ha. This one was electrically charged causing the zombie to explode into pieces.  
  
"Ryu Bi Sen!" he yelled taking out a few other zombies with his spinning kick.  
  
He then took out another zombie with a spinning back thrust kick. Spinning around, he decapitated another zombie with a high side kick to the chin area. Billy could hear the sound of its flesh ripping off.  
  
It was like someone's limbs getting ripped from their sockets. This truly was a very sickening sound.  
  
"So Syu Ga!"  
  
Another zombie exploded right before Billy's eyes. Blood, guts, and bone pieces were everywhere. He had to take the rest of them out fast.  
  
Soon, the zombies were out of the picture. After taking them out, Billy Lewis stepped back into his car and drove to his brother. Jimmy was there leaning against the motorcycle taking a breather. He then parked his car by Jimmy's motorcycle and lowered the window.  
  
"You okay?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Jimmy said.  
  
"Maybe we should visit Jill and get some answers..."  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
The two of them quickly drove over to the hotel where Jill and the others were staying at. They both wanted answers. Both brothers were now facing a new threat. One called the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
Jill's Hotel Room  
  
As Batsu, Kyosuke, Shoma, and Raizo left the hotel room, both Billy and Jimmy Lewis stood there at the door.  
  
"Hey, you're the people from-" she said.  
  
"A few nights back?" Jimmy asked rhetorically. Billy Lewis nodded.  
  
"Right. I didn't get your names," Jill said.  
  
"Name's Jimmy Lewis," Jimmy said extending his hand.  
  
"I'm his brother, Billy Lewis," Billy said.  
  
"The Double Dragons?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I heard all about Sunshine City," she said.  
  
"Oh," Billy went.  
  
"What's up? Please come in," Jill offered.  
  
"Thanks," Jimmy said.  
  
The two brothers stepped inside and took a seat on the sofa. Their suites were upgraded by compliments of Ken Masters.  
  
"We need to know about the Umbrella Corporation," Jimmy said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We had another encounter with those freaks..." Billy Lewis said.  
  
"When?"  
  
"About an hour ago," Jimmy replied.  
  
Jill told them about her experience against the Umbrella Corporation ranging from Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City. She told them about every detail about what Umbrella has been doing for the last few decades. Took her a good bit of time to explain everything.  
  
"Whoa..." Jimmy went.  
  
"That's very deep," his brother replied.  
  
"This is bigger than either the Shadow Warriors or the Black Dragons," Jimmy said.  
  
"Umbrella does a lot of unethical things," Jill explained.  
  
"And you were in Raccoon City, too..."  
  
Jill took the remote and turned on the TV. Breaking news from the grizzly murder sight. There was flaming wreckage caused by Jimmy who used his Red Rage attacks.  
  
"I take it the zombies were there," Jill said.  
  
"Yeah, it was like being in some b-rated movie," Jimmy commented.  
  
"I've been trapped in this b-movie for the last four years..." Jill said.  
  
"Ouch," Billy replied.  
  
"Yeah. Lost a bunch of my friends to Umbrella..." she said to the two brothers.  
  
"I'll bet," Jimmy said. He continued, "I guess this is what is drawing us here to Osaka. This is our first Millennium Tournament. I can sense Shadow Warriors and Black Dragons here in the city, too."  
  
"Shadow Warriors? Black Dragons?"  
  
"Our enemies..." Billy said.  
  
"Shadow Warriors are led by Koga Shuko," Jimmy said.  
  
"I see..."  
  
The brothers explained the situation about both groups to Jill. They were just as bad as the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"I guess I'm in with you," Jimmy said.  
  
"What?" Jill went.  
  
"You heard my brother," Billy replied.  
  
Cantonese Restaurant  
  
Chun-Li Xiang sat there with Fei-Long, Yun, and Yang. The three of them explained the situation in the hotel.  
  
"I see..." Chun-Li said.  
  
"I got this for you," Fei-Long said taking out the folded paper from his pocket. He placed it in front of Chun-Li.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"On the back, this guy wrote a recipe for something," Fei-Long replied.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah," he told her.  
  
Chun-Li looked at the back of the letter. Written on the back was the cure for the T-Virus. Just looking at it, Chun-Li quickly grabbed the paper, and placed it inside her purse. She then looked back at Fei-Long.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime..." Fei-Long said with a smile.  
  
This was the one thing that Chun-Li and the others needed. The hard part were getting the stuff needed to create the vaccine. 


	120. The Battle Begins: Swordplay

The Battle Begins: Swordplay  
  
Playground  
  
Kaede Minakata stood there in the middle of the playground surrounded by the undead. Luckily, there were no children around. He had the power of the god of thunder enfused within his self-being. To this young swordsman, there was no hope for the zombies that wanted him for a fresh meal.  
  
His katana glimmered in the light of the full moon. As one of the zombies stepped on a nearby twig, it was his que to take them on.  
  
"You things are the reason, why I'm in this time frame," he said slashing the blade forward and cutting a zombie in half. Quickly, he thrusted the pointed part of the blade right through the zombie's forehead.  
  
Slowly, he pulled the blade out only to see the end of it covered in blood and brain chunks. It was very quiet. Hopefully nobody would come to the playground.  
  
"The legion of darkness always follows..." he said in a cocky tone of voice.  
  
Kaede stepped forward and gave a quick sword slash across the chest of one zombie. Still, it continued to march towards Kaede.  
  
With the push of the foot, Kaede pushed the zombie away and stepped forward with a powerful downward slice. He brought the blade down from the top of the head down to the torso area. Both halves of the zombie separated.  
  
Kaede saw this sight sickening. He could see halved organs that were decomposed. Dark infected blood oozed out from the severe mortal wound. There was also the bloodied halves of the zombie's rib cage present, too.  
  
He then turned around in a 180 degree motion with his blade. Kaede swung it forward and sliced that zombie's head right off. The head fell from the neck with a stream of blood spurting out.  
  
There were plenty more where that came from. Kaede charged forward moving the blade left and right. Body parts were being flung all over the place. The Seiryu known Kaede turned around and jumped back to avoid getting bitten by one of the zombies.  
  
Kaede swung his blade taking the heads of several zombies.  
  
From nearby, he could hear gunshots coming from nearby. Kaede took out several more zombies and dashed off to where the shots were.  
  
"Damn! They're getting closer," said a Caucasian man in his mid-30s.  
  
"Why did I ever sign up for this?" asked another Caucasian man who looked a bit overweight. Obviously, he was freaking out as he fired a .45 at some oncoming zombies.  
  
At that moment, Kaede Minakata dashed in front of the two men and sliced up several zombies. The two men stood there in shock.  
  
"W-who are you?" asked the first man.  
  
"We'll talk later," the young samurai replied.  
  
"What's going on?" asked the other man.  
  
"I don't know. As long as he's on our side, I don't see a problem," replied the first man.  
  
Kaede quickly kicked one zombie away and brought down a fierce slash that hacked it in half from the shoulder to the side. As the upper half slowly slid off, Kaede spun around and sliced the head off with the blade.  
  
"You will feast on nobody," Kaede said as he gave a strong kick to the gut of one zombie and crouched down to foot sweep another. The first Caucasian man quickly put rounds in both zombies' heads.  
  
"Thanks," Kaede went.  
  
"Don't mention," replied the man.  
  
Kaede Minakata took out four more zombies with the sword. From the side, he was grabbed by another zombie about to take a bite out of his neck. Bring his arms out, he repelled the zombie back and sliced the head off.  
  
"What is this world coming to?" asked the slightly overweight person.  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"Shinmei Hayate," Kaede went as he swung his sword along the ground. He sent a bolt of electricity that travelled along the ground and caught three zombies.  
  
"What in the...?"  
  
The zombies' heads popped off. Their wiggling bodies fell to the ground with some of the nerves still intact. One of the zombie's legs was wiggling.  
  
Kaede got behind another zombie and sliced it in half across the waist. The bloodied spine was fully visible. Both halves of the zombie continued to move around.  
  
"Shinmei Hayate," he announced sending another bolt of electricity taking out another group of hungry zombies. Zombies would get something to eat. But, it wouldn't be flesh of any kind.  
  
Kaede thrusted the blade through the skull of another zombie. Brain chunks were on the blade as he pulled it out.  
  
The two other men were doing their part in continuing to hold off the rest of the hungry zombies. They kept coming and coming.  
  
"Shinmei Oite," he went as he took to the air swinging his sword. He sent out a bolt of electricity that caught and sizzled two zombies that tried to get one of the men from behind.  
  
"What the hell?" asked the man.  
  
"You can thank me later," Kaede said as he spun around decapitating another zombie.  
  
"I guess Jill was right about coming to Osaka," said the first man.  
  
The two of them watched as Kaede effortlessly dispatched the zombies with his katana blade. They couldn't believe it.  
  
"Shinmei Renjin Zan," Kaede went as he ran foward slashing as he went. Zombies standing in his way were reduced to gibblets.  
  
Umbrella operatives were standing by keeping close track of Kaede. They weren't surprised at the fact that one person easily took out all these zombies. Since watching the second Millennium Tournament, Umbrella has taken a great interest.  
  
Kaede Minakata stood still as staggering zombies got close. He would simply take them out with one to three slashes from his sword.  
  
"Shinmei Hayate."  
  
Another zombie fell victim towards the power of this Seiryu. Kaede has the power. This was a way of practicing to control these newly given powers.  
  
Kaede has the look of a burning warrior on his face as he charged through another group of staggering zombies. Arms, legs, and heads came flying around. Zombies kneeled down to feed on the severed limbs and organs.  
  
Making to the other side, Kaede turned around and dashed right through the crowd of zombies again. More limbs and organs started to fly around. The two Caucasian men watched in shock while taking out zombies at the same time.  
  
Kaede then took to the air.  
  
"Shinmei Oite!"  
  
"Shinmei Oite!"  
  
"Shinmei Oite!"  
  
"Shinmei Oite!"  
  
"Shinmei Oite!"  
  
"Shinmei Oite!"  
  
Kaede managed to shoot six bolts of electricity before landing. They hit like electrical bombs upon hitting the zombies. Sizzled zombies flew around everywhere. The two men watched in amazement at what Kaede Minakata was capable of.  
  
But, the Umbrella Corporation was watching the same thing.  
  
"Interesting..." said one operative.  
  
"Indeed, it is," replied another operative.  
  
"Ittou Rai Tei!!!" yelled Kaede as he jumped into the air and grabbed a nearby zombie. He slammed the zombie to the ground as it exploded into pieces with a bolt of lighting that struck from the ground.  
  
"D-did you see that?!" asked the slightly overweight man.  
  
"Yeah, I did..."  
  
Kaede Minakata continued to make short work of the hungry zombies. Zombies came from the front, back, left, and to the right. Still, the young swordsman wouldn't stand down. This was like a samurai flick but with zombies.  
  
More and more zombies were laid to rest in a pool of their own quagalated blood. Their blood looked like dark Jello.  
  
"Shinmei Renjin Zan," Kaede said slicing up another zombie into many bits and pieces.  
  
Kaede pushed a zombie back, hacked up another, took another one out with a Shinmei Renjin Zan, and impaled another one through the head. He was very impressive with his fighting skills against the undead.  
  
Kaede threw two slashes with the sword taking out another zombie. He charged forward to take down another.  
  
"Shinmei Arashi Uchi!" Kaede yelled as he pulled off a series of slashes to one zombie. He followed up with an electrically charged uppercut that sent the zombie up into the sky. The zombie exploded into pieces shortly.  
  
The two men took over as the bloody pieces of the zombie started to rain down. Kaede stepped back to avoid getting stained. Turning around slightly, Kaede brought the blade across the neck of another zombie.  
  
Slowly, the zombie's head rolled off from the rest of its' body. Kaede kicked the body out of the way and ran at other zombies. With quick and deadly slashes, the zombies laid their in several pieces. It truly was a blood bath.  
  
There were two large groups of zombies left behind. Kaede wanted to finish the fight quickly. He had just the thing. He looked at the first group of zombies.  
  
"What's he got planned?" asked the slightly overweight person.  
  
"Kasshin Fuku Ryu!" Kaede yelled striking the ground in front of him using only the tip of his sword. He summoned up a huge lightning bolt that struck the group of zombies. Zombies either got sizzled or blown up into pieces.  
  
"Wha-wha?"  
  
"You're next," Kaede said to the second group of staggering zombies.  
  
"Unbelievable," said the first man.  
  
The Umbrella operatives continued to watch idly and closely to see what Kaede was going to do next.  
  
"Kasshin Kouryu!" Kaede yelled.  
  
The young swordsman struck the ground in front of him. Still, he only used the tip of his sword. Five bolts of lighting struck the group as they got juggled into each one. The zombies exploded into several pieces.  
  
The two men turned around to see more zombies staggering towards them. Loading new clips into their guns, the two of them stepped back and fired at the zombies. They continued to step back as the zombies got closer. Distance between the two groups got shorter and shorter.  
  
"Out of the way," Kaede ordered.  
  
Nodding, the two men ran out of the way as Kaede stood in their place. He was ready to take the next group of zombies out.  
  
"Kasshin Seiryu!!!" he yelled.  
  
His sword started to glow with immense energy as he started to hold it above the head area. Kaede kept it there as the zombies staggered closer and closer. As the zombies got close enough, he brought the blade down with one huge crash. The zombies couldn't handle the energy as it shot through them.  
  
The zombies affected laid there in a pull of their own blood. Both men looked at Kaede Minakata, then to the mess he made, and then back to Kaede.  
  
Kaede turned around slicing off another head of an straggling zombie. He then looked at the largest group of zombies approaching them.  
  
"Why are they like that?" Kaede asked himself.  
  
He was brought to this time frame for a reason. Maybe this was the reason. They were a huge threat to the other people. And they would have to be taken out.  
  
"You will remain undead, no longer... KASSHIN SOURYU!!!!" he shouted as his body charged up shortly. He threw a combo of sword slashes. Kaede then finished off by releasing a bolt of electricity shaped like a dragon that bursted from the ground.  
  
The zombies were immediately consumed by the bolt. All that remained were the ashes. Kaede's blonde hair reverted back to jet black. He fell to his knees exhausted from the fight. The two men quickly approached.  
  
"That was some stuff you did back there," said the first man.  
  
"Thanks..." Kaede said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Thanks for saving my skin," replied the other man.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" asked the first man.  
  
"Name's Kaede. Kaede Minakata..." replied Kaede as the man helped him to his feet.  
  
"Name's Dorian," said the first man.  
  
"I'm Harry..." said the other man.  
  
"What were you doing here against the undead?" he asked the two men.  
  
"It's a very long story," Dorian replied.  
  
"I think I'll be up for it," Kaede replied.  
  
"I guess you saw zombies and I saw whatever the hell you did, were at an agreement," Dorian commented.  
  
The three of them exhanged stories about their experiences. None could actually believe neither's story. Harry was driving the vehicle as Kaede and Dorian were talking to each other.  
  
"So this Umbrella is responsible for all of this?" Kaede asked.  
  
"In a nutshell," Dorian said.  
  
"Nutshell?" Kaede asked.  
  
"It's a slang term. Not going to be used for another few centuries from your time," Dorian replied.  
  
"Interesting," Kaede replied.  
  
"I'm still trying to fathom that you come from the 18th or 19th century," Dorian said.  
  
"Yeah..." Kaede said.  
  
"Must be some powers at work here," Dorian said.  
  
"Guess so..." Kaede replied.  
  
"I was in this outbreak about four years ago; my time. I was a police officer in charge of evacuating civilians and other people from the city," Dorian explained.  
  
"I guess I must join you and your friends," Kaede said.  
  
"Welcome to the team," Dorian replied.  
  
Sake House  
  
Genjuro sat there alone in a corner at a sake house at the edge of Osaka. He was content with wanting to kill his archrival Hoahmaru. At the bar counter, Yoko Suzuki sat there working on her laptop computer.  
  
"At the battle royale, Hoahmaru," Genjuro said as he drank his sake.  
  
He sat there and finished the rest of his sake. A female geisha approached and poured Genjuro some more hot sake.  
  
Genjuro was still bitter about being banished from the dojo by Nicotine. The geisha left with Genjuro sipping the newly poured sake.  
  
Yoko worked dilligently on the laptop. She was looking for a way to really hurt the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"More sake," Genjuro said.  
  
"Coming right up," said a male waiter.  
  
"Bring me some sashimi, too," Genjuro ordered.  
  
"Yes," added the waiter.  
  
Genjuro sat back with his katana. He just wanted to have a nice peaceful drink. With all these stories going around with the undead and monsters, it might not be possible.  
  
"What has this world gone to?" he asked himself.  
  
"Here's your order, sir," said the waiter.  
  
Genjuro looked out the window as the waiter poured him some more sake and placed the order of sashimi on the table. Looking at the food, Genjuro grabbed the chopsticks, and started eating the sashimi.  
  
Yoko sat at the counter still working on the computer while eating some sushi. She was pretty quiet and content. At that moment, the door opened. Cindy Lennox entered looking around until she found Yoko.  
  
"Yoko," Cindy said waving her hands.  
  
"Cindy?" Yoko asked as she turned around.  
  
"She with you?" the manager asked Yoko.  
  
"Yes," Yoko kindly replied.  
  
"Have a seat," the manager said to Cindy.  
  
"Thanks," Cindy said with a smile.  
  
Genjuro looked at Cindy and then back at his food. He sat there ignoring the happenings going around the sake house.  
  
At that moment, a man with a bleeding neck came running in. He was very frantic. Everybody else inside stared or backed away in fear. Genjuro paid no attention as he asked for another cup of hot sake.  
  
"More sake," Genjuro said.  
  
A startled waiter shakenly poured Genjuro a cup of sake while watching the bleeding man fall to his knees.  
  
"Help me!" pleaded the man.  
  
He turned around to see four zombies stagger inside. Yoko and Cindy rose from their seats and stared in complete and utter horror. The four zombies piled up on the man and started feasting on him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the man.  
  
"Oh my God!" screamed one woman.  
  
"Zombies?"  
  
"The stories were true!"  
  
"Quit your whining!" yelled Genjuro as he sat back and enjoyed his sake.  
  
"Do something!" pleaded Cindy noticing the katana sitting by Genjuro.  
  
"I'll do it whenever I feel like it," Genjuro coldly replied without looking at the zombies or at Cindy.  
  
Seven more zombies staggered inside through the door. Genjuro looked away without concern about the hungry zombies.  
  
"If you take them out, you can eat and drink here for free whenever you want!" pleaded the owner.  
  
Without saying a word, Genjuro rose from his seat. Walking towards the zombies, Genjuro picked up a big bowl of sake and chugged it down in one gulp. Throwing the bowl aside, Genjuro grabbed the katana and effortlessly sliced a zombie's head off.  
  
"I am Genjuro, remember my name..." Genjuro said as he brutally cut up another zombie into pieces.  
  
Genjuro made his way forward cutting up any zombies that got in his way. He stepped forward a few steps and dashed downward splitting two zombies in half. The renegade samurai continued his pace as he took out another zombie.  
  
Everybody looked in awe as they slowly got to the second floor. Genjuro was all alone on the first floor with a small group of zombies.  
  
"I need more blood!" Genjuro yelled in Japanese as he sliced up three more zombies.  
  
"Yoko, what did he say?" Cindy asked.  
  
"He said he needs more blood," Yoko said.  
  
"I see..." Cindy said really disturbed at the translation. She kept a close eye on Genjuro, who was really enjoying himself.  
  
More zombies burst through the door and through the windows. Everybody else quickly sent furniture rolling down the steps to barricade the zombies. They threw down tables and chairs. Some of them broke into pieces.  
  
Genjuro continued making short work of the hungry zombies.  
  
"Touha Kouyoku Jin!" Genjuro yelled hacking a zombie in half with a powerful rising sword uppercut.  
  
Genjuro landed on his feet and dashed forward taking out another group of zombies with furious slashes from the sword. The man impaled one zombie causing blood to gush out as soon as he pulled the sword out.  
  
He was stained with their blood. Still, he didn't care. Genjuro said he needed more blood. Nothing would get in the way of him fighting Hoahmaru. That included zombies.  
  
"None of you will stand in my way of killing Hoahmaru..." Genjuro said taking off another zombie's head.  
  
"He's not human," Cindy said.  
  
"But he's killing the zombies," Yoko replied.  
  
"Ouka Zan!" Genjuro yelled as he flung out a hanafuda card that grew large in size and became embedded in the chest and skull of one of the zombies. The zombie fell to the ground as blood seaped out from the massive wound.  
  
"Amazing..." Cindy said.  
  
Genjuro gave three rising slashes hacking a zombie into two pieces. He wasn't done yet. A table was close by as Genjuro kicked it towards five zombies. The zombies rolled over the table and fell on the floor as Genjuro impaled their skulls with his blade.  
  
He charged forward and hacked up five more zombies and turned around going, "Ouka Zan!" Another zombie fell to the floor with a huge hanafuda card embedded into the skull area.  
  
"Touha Kouyoku Jin!" he yelled. Another zombie became hacked in half. The zombies staggered around the sake house. Some of them tried to get through the barricade but couldn't.  
  
"San Ren Satsu!!!" Genjuro yelled as he slid forward and slashed a zombie three times. The head and torso fell right off. The lower half staggered around until it fell to the ground.  
  
Everybody continued to watch Genjuro brutally kill off the horde of invading zombies.  
  
Genjuro had a cold and calculating expression on his face. He threw a downward slash that cut another zombie in half. Another step was taken forward with Genjuro taking the head off another staggering zombie.  
  
"Shizuku Jin!" he yelled.  
  
He grabbed a zombie and threw it up into the air. Genjuro jumped after it and hacked it in half with his blade.  
  
Genjuro landed as both halves landed in opposite directions. He continued to make short work of the hungry zombies.  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
Seven zombies had hanafuda cards embedded in their skulls. There were still plenty more zombies to kill.  
  
Genjuro pushed another one back with a double side thrust kick and dashed forward to kill it with a vertical crescent slash.  
  
Another zombie was cut down with a spinning slash.  
  
Genjuro jumped back and executed another Ouka Zan taking out another zombie.  
  
He grabbed another zombie and hacked it in half with his Shizuku Jin attack.  
  
Genjuro quickly dispatched a few more zombies with his trusty sword. The patrons watched silently.  
  
Genjuro cut another zombie into pieces with blood spewing all over the ground and on his chest. He enjoyed every minute of it. All his hate and anger were channeled through each blow of the sword. The zombies didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Kurenai!" Genjuro yelled slashing the air in front as it card formed in the middle dealing any nearby zombies for damage. The zombies were wounded and losing blood. That didn't stop Genjuro for making sashimi out of them.  
  
Genjuro charged up as he yelled "Touha Kouyoku Jin!" He did a double rising sword uppercut that sent one zombie up into the air. This time, Genjuro brought the blade down with a powerful slash that hacked the zombie in half. Blood spewed everywhere.  
  
"Ura Ouka!" Genjuro yelled as he threw a hanafuda card that grew into a large size. But this time, it bounced around taking out as many zombies as it could.  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
Genjuro quickly pushed over tables to give him cover. The zombies staggered around wanting a piece of Genjuro. Their bodies littered the first floor.  
  
"San Ku Satsu!" he shouted running forward and hitting another zombie with his sword, sending it up into the air, and slashing three times. The pieces of the zombies fell to the ground with a few zombies kneeling down trying to feast on the parts.  
  
"Scavengers..." Genjuro said with disgust.  
  
He approached the feeding zombies and swiftly took off their heads. More blood spewed out as it covered the bottom half of Genjuro. Genjuro was bathing in the blood of the zombies.  
  
"San Ku Satsu!" he yelled cutting up another zombie into pieces.  
  
"Touha Kouyoku Jin!"  
  
"Touha Kouyoku Jin!"  
  
"Touha Kouyoku Jin!"  
  
"Touha Kouyoku Jin!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"San Ku Satsu!"  
  
"Ura Ouka!"  
  
About thirty more zombies were laid to waste. There were plenty more zombies to kill around. This pleased Genjuro for the night. He didn't know what was better eat and drink for free or the blood bath that he was having.  
  
"I will bathe in your blood!" he shouted taking out more zombies with his blade.  
  
Genjuro somersaulted over another group of zombies.  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
"Ouka Zan!"  
  
With sheer speed, Genjuro took a good number of zombies with his hanafuda cards before landing on the opposite side. Genjuro somersaulted right into another group of zombies. With lightning fast sword strikes, the zombies were sashimi in no time.  
  
More and more zombies staggered towards Genjuro only to be cut up into several pieces. Slowly, Genjuro was getting bored.  
  
"You freaks bore me... Gokou Zan!" he yelled swinging into the air and creating a card. The unfortunately zombies that were caught flew up into the air. Genjuro jumped up afterwards and sliced the zombies into many pieces.  
  
"Oh my God..." Cindy went.  
  
"Hyakki Satsu!" he yelled upon landing. Another zombie was cut up into many different pieces.  
  
"Dance, writhe, and die in bloody pain!!!" Genjuro shouted continuting to slice up more zombies. Their blood stained the furniture, the walls, the floor, and the ceilings. After a good hour or so, Genjuro stood there surrounded with sliced up zombies.  
  
"I feel better now..." Genjuro said walking back to his seat and taking another sip of sake.  
  
"This sake's cold," Genjuro said.  
  
"More hot sake coming right up!" said a waitress.  
  
Yoko then approached Genjuro, who looked at her. "What the hell do you want?" Genjuro asked not caring.  
  
"You could be infected. Let me treat you," Yoko opted.  
  
"Treat me?" Genjuro said.  
  
Immediately, Cindy took the needle with vaccine from Yoko and placed it in Genjuro's arm. She injected the vaccine.  
  
"It hurts..."  
  
"A thank you would be nice," Cindy said.  
  
"Thank you, now leave my sight," Genjuro ordered.  
  
"You don't have to be an ass about it," Cindy said.  
  
Genjuro gave Cindy a death glare and then looked away taking another sip of sake. Yoko tugged on Cindy's arm.  
  
"Let's just go, Cindy," Yoko pleaded. 


	121. The Battle Begins: Hanzou and Fuuma

The Battle Begins: Hanzou and Fuuma  
  
(Author's Note- It's been about a decade since I've played World Heroes. I can't remember that well what the special attacks look like. I really wish that SNK and Neo-Geo would do remakes of their games.)  
  
Cherry Blossom Garden  
  
Cherry Blossom leaves were blowing all over the place. Both Hanzou and Fuuma stood there face to face with one of Umbrella's Tyrants. The two of them learned about the Umbrella Corporation through the World Heroes tournament. However, the BOW that was entered wasn't fully completed. Therefore, Umbrella was disqualifed from the tournament.  
  
"I'm guessing the rematch will have to wait?" Fuuma asked rhetorically.  
  
"I have fully surpassed those around me. Do you think you can surpass me?" Hanzou asked the Tyrant that stood there silently.  
  
The Tyrant did nothing but grunt. Both ninjas stood there waiting for the Tyrant to strike. They looked at each other and then at the Tyrant. In a split second, the Tyrant charged right at the two men.  
  
"Whoa!" yelled Fuuma.  
  
Both Hanzou and Fumma jumped away in opposide sides to avoid Tyrant's swing claw attack. The two of them pulled off an attack at the same time.  
  
"Rekko Zan!" yelled Hanzou.  
  
"Reppu Zan!" yelled Fuuma.  
  
They both through projectiles of energy that connected with the Tyrant's chest. The Tyrant screamed in pain as Fuuma charged forward and whipped out his Japanese tanto. Fuuma slashed the chest area of the Tyrant before sheathing his weapon.  
  
At the same time, Hanzou teleported behind the Tyrant and jumped up into the air. Hanzou executed his Izuna Slash attack upon landing. A big bleeding gash was on the back of the Tyrant.  
  
Hanzou teleported away next to Fuuma as the Tyrant felt its bleeding backside. It charged at the two ninjas again.  
  
"Double Rekko Zan!"  
  
"Double Reppu Zan!"  
  
Both ninjas executed stronger versions of their projectile attacks. The Tyrant was stunned as Hanzou teleported forward and threw a spin kick followed by spinning crescent kick. Though it was stunned, normal attacks bounced off or did very little damage to the thing.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Whoa..." Fuuma went.  
  
Fuuma got behind and started slicing at the back of the Tyrant, who roared in agonizing pain. The red headed ninja jumped up into the air and pulled off his Jumping Dragon Throw that slammed the Tyrant to the ground.  
  
Hanzou axial flipped to the left side of the Tyrant and executed another Rekko Zan.  
  
"Koh Ryu Ha!" Hanzou shouted as he threw a barrage of powerful punches that hit the Tyrant.  
  
"En Ryu Ha!" Fuuma shouted hitting the Tyrant with a special punch.  
  
Umbrella agents were planted around the cherry blossom gardens keeping track of the Tyrant and both Hanzou and Fuuma. They were rival ninjas joining forces to take on this monstosity of the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
The two ninjas continued fighting it out against the Tyrant, who ran at them slicing left and right with its claw. Both ninjas were much faster than the Tyrant.  
  
Hanzou executed his Ninja Leg Lariat while Fuuma executed his Ninpo Furin Kazah. The Tyrant wasn't down, yet. The two ninjas backflipped away as the Tyrant sliced a cherry blossom tree in half with its claw.  
  
"Damn..." Fuuma said.  
  
"Think fast, Fuuma ninja," Hanzou replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Fuuma said back.  
  
The Tyrant held its arm back and charged at both ninjas. Hanzou teleported behind the Tyrant with Fuuma jumping to the side.  
  
"Double Rekko Zan!"  
  
"Double Reppu Zan!"  
  
The Tyrant was stunned as both men quickly ran deeper into the cherry blossom gardens. They had to get away from the Tyrant as soon as possible.  
  
"You think we lost it?" Fuuma asked as he continued to run.  
  
"I doubt it," Hanzou said.  
  
"It's back again," Fuuma said.  
  
"We have to take it down..." Hanzou said.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that..." Fuuma said.  
  
The two of them stopped in their tracks and faced the charging Tyrant. Hanzou and Fuuma charged up their ki. It got closer and closer.  
  
"Anytime now," Fuuma said.  
  
"Just wait..."  
  
"Until it's sliced us up?"  
  
"Slice The Shimmering Light!!!" Hanzou yelled as he swiftly jumped back and then dived forward and sliced the Tyrant. He teleported for each slice. The Tyrant was dealt for seven very devastating hits.  
  
The Tyrant roared in pain as Hanzou teleported next to Fuuma.  
  
"Your turn..."  
  
"Right," Fuuma said.  
  
Fuuma charged up his ki and got ready to deal damage to the Tyrant.  
  
"Exploding Atomic Crash!!!" Fuuma shouted jumping into the air. His whole body was on fire. The ninja dived right into the Tyrant.  
  
BOOM!  
  
An explosion of flames erupted as Fuuma stood there and watched the burning Tyrant succumb to the flames.  
  
"Phew..." Fuuma said.  
  
"Our rematch has been interrupted..." Hanzou replied.  
  
"Yeah," Fuuma replied.  
  
The two men started to walk their separate paths. But another Tyrant dropped right in front of the two of them. Fuuma and Hanzou jumped back in complete shock. This was very unexpected.  
  
"Nani?" Hanzou went.  
  
"Where do these things come from?" Fuuma asked.  
  
Hanzou and Fuuma stepped back to keep their distance. The Tyrant slowly approached them and drew its claw arm. Both of them knew what was going to happen. They heard laughing at a distance.  
  
"Who's laughing?" Fuuma asked.  
  
"Sounds like Brocken," Hanzou answered.  
  
"Great..." Fuuma said with sarcasm.  
  
"You two could use help from the world's greatest scientific power," Brocken said as he was flying in the air. His feet were jet propelled. Slowly, he landed in front of the Tyrant.  
  
"You are so arrogant, you know that?" Fuuma asked with rhetoric.  
  
"Better to be arrogant than ignorant," Brocken said.  
  
Without hesitating, the Tyrant swatted Brocken away with its claw arm. It was like a person taking a steel bat to a trash can. Sounded like thrashed metal.  
  
"Haha!" Fuuma went.  
  
"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Brocken went.  
  
The Tyrant set its sights back on both Hanzou and Fuuma. Fuuma looked away at the direction where Brocken was swatted and looked back at the Tyrant.  
  
"Oh, almost forgot about you," Fuuma laughed nervously.  
  
"We must fight again," Hanzou said.  
  
"Great... I was hoping to get some pussy after this," Fuuma said.  
  
"Now's not the time to be thinking with your dick, Fuuma ninja," Hanzou said to Fuuma.  
  
"Right..." Fuuma said.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easy," Brocken said as he came flying with both fists sticking out.  
  
"Great..." Fuuma said.  
  
Brocken sent the Tyrant flying back with a flying double fist strike. Both Fuuma and Hanzou simply looked at each other. Then, they looked back at Brocken and the Tyrant.  
  
"Um..." Fuuma went.  
  
"Leave them. Brocken is a human in a machine," Hanzou said.  
  
"You're right," Fuuma said.  
  
"Let's just leave," Hanzou said.  
  
The both of them made their depart as Brocken dealt with the second Tyrant. Both Brocken and the Tyrant were fight it out in a different part of the cherry blossom tree garden. Brocken was having fun taking on this Umbrella monstrosity.  
  
Brocken grabbed the Tyrant and flew up into the air and then suplexed it with such speed from the jets. The German cyborg soldier landed on his feet again. He looked at the dazed Tyrant.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Brocken asked.  
  
The Tyrant got up and charged at Broken, who delivered powerful punches to the chest and the face. Within a few minutes, the Tyrant was severely bruised by the mechanical might of the one known as Brocken.  
  
"Flying Tiger Kick!" Brocken yelled as he executed a flying kick while being propelled by his jet propellers.  
  
"Seems another has joined the frey," said an Umbrella operative keeping watch.  
  
"Rocket Punch!"  
  
"Spark Thunder!"  
  
"German Missile!"  
  
"Hurricane Arm!"  
  
Brocken continued to thrash the Tyrant for severe damage. Tyrant's body was severely bruised and damaged. Umbrella operatives watched in complete interest.  
  
"Impressive... Such a cyborg capable of doing that stuff."  
  
"Shit!" Fuuma yelled as he found himself being blocked by a bunch of hungry zombies. He stood there trying to think up something. They started to stagger towards him.  
  
"German Explosion!" Brocken yelled as he grabbed the Tyrant and self- destructed. An explosion took the Tyrant out and any operatives that stayed behind.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Noooooooooooo!"  
  
Seconds later, Brocken immediately rebuilt himself. Dusting himself off, he took to the air and saw that zombies were staggering around. Brocken felt he had to do something about these staggering zombies.  
  
"First an ugly beast, now this?!" Fuuma went as he took down a few zombies with a spin kick with spinning crescent kick.  
  
Hanzou teleported all around decapitating zombies with his ninja dagger. The two ninjas were busy taking on their own share of zombies.  
  
"Rekko Zan!"  
  
"Reppu Zan!"  
  
"Rekko Zan!"  
  
"Reppu Zan!"  
  
"Rekko Zan!"  
  
"Reppu Zan!"  
  
"Rekko Zan!"  
  
"Reppu Zan!"  
  
"Rekko Zan!"  
  
"Reppu Zan!"  
  
"Rekko Zan!"  
  
"Reppu Zan!"  
  
"Guess it's time for my Fireball Slug Trick!" Fuuma yelled gathering up his ki energy and launched a wheeling ball of fire along the ground. It spun around catching and torching any zombies it touched.  
  
Fuuma dashed forward and jumped up knocking two zombies down with a split kick, foot sweeping three more zombies upon landing, getting to his feet to knock another one with a spinning hook kick, hitting another zombie with a side kick, and hitting another zombie wih a well placed round house kick.  
  
"Double Reppu Zan!"  
  
Fuuma jumped into air and crashed down pulling off another Exploding Atomic Crash. The explosion took out about fifteen zombies. More zombies staggered towards Fuuma.  
  
"Slice The Shimmering Light!" Hanzou yelled as he teleported around slashing up the zombies with his super attack.  
  
"Double Rekko Zan!"  
  
"Koh Ryu Ha!"  
  
"Rekko Zan!"  
  
"Rekko Zan!"  
  
"Ninpo Koh Rin Kazan!"  
  
"Double Rekko Zan!"  
  
Ten zombies fell dead right in front of Hanzou who teleported behind a zombie that tried to get him from behind.  
  
"Nice try..."  
  
Hanzou quickly took the head of the zombie. Blood spewed out in a messy geyser. He axial flipped to another group of zombies and swiftly took them out.  
  
Hanzou took out another three zombies with a well placed Ninja Leg Lariat.  
  
Fuuma continued taking on his share of zombies.  
  
"Reppu Zan!"  
  
"Reppu Zan!"  
  
"Double Reppu Zan!"  
  
At that moment, Brocken came flying around using his jet propellers. He started dropping bombs on the zombies. Fuuma took cover as Brocken decimated the horde of undead with his destructive bombs.  
  
Soon, the zombies would get wiped out. Brocken flew away. Fuuma and Hanzou quickly made haste away from this horrid scene.  
  
From all sides, the battle was slowly beginning. 


	122. The Battle Begins: Showdown with Lisa Tr...

The Battle Begins: Showdown With Lisa Trevor  
  
Mansion Rooftop  
  
Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, JP Polnareff, Muhammad Avdol, Noriyaki Kakyoin, N'Dul, and Iggy all stood there on the rooftop of the mansion face to face with Lisa Trevor. Each one was ready to take down Lisa Trevor and stop her brutal murders.  
  
"Ripping off the faces of young girls is unforgivable..." Jotaro said smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Magician's Red!" Avdol shouted as he summoned his Stand.  
  
"Hermit Purple!" Joseph Joestar yelled as purple vines shot out from his arms.  
  
"Star Platinum!" Jotaro yelled.  
  
"Heirophant Green!" yelled Kakyoin.  
  
"Silver Chariot!" yelled Polnareff.  
  
"Geb..." said N'Dul.  
  
The Fool materialized right about Iggi. The seven of them stood poised and ready to take on this monstrosity known as Lisa Trevor.  
  
Lisa Trevor staggered around as she lunged right towards Muhammad Avdol, who got ready to show her what he was capable of. They had no idea on how Lisa Trevor came to be like how she is today.  
  
"Feel the fury of my Magician's Red," Avdol said.  
  
The monstrosity started to swing her fists at Avdol, who effortlessly jumped back. She advanced forward bring her fists upward, downward, left, and right trying to deal serious injury to Avdol. Avdol simply continued to avoid her swings.  
  
Magician's Red threw several powerful flaming punches that scorched Lisa Trevor forcing her to step back some. She then charged forward swing upwards tying to connect with Avdol's chin.  
  
"You're pretty persistant, aren't you?" Avdol asked as he executed a low kick and then signalling Magician's Red threw several side thrust kicks and then executed an exploding uppercut. Lisa Trevor gave a very inhuman cry.  
  
"It's not even human..." Polnareff said.  
  
"It doesn't even give up," Kakyoin added.  
  
"Crossfire Hurricane!" yelled Avdol as Magician's Red shot an ankh of fire from its fiery hands. It flew right into Lisa Trevor engulfing her in more flames. She continued to cry much louder.  
  
"I think Avdol has this handled," Jotaro said smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Don't be so certain," Joseph Joestar said.  
  
Magician's Red continued striking Lisa Trevor with very heavy and fiery punches. The Stand threw another exploding uppercut. The force of the explosion sent Lisa Trevor stumbling back some.  
  
"Honoo no Tansaki," Avdol said as Magician's Red shot out two flaming batons that honed in on Lisa Trevor. Upon impact, both batons exploded. Lisa Trevor became engulfed in more flames.  
  
"Allow me to cool you off," N'Dul offered as he stood there and caused water to rise from the floor of the rooftop. The force caused Lisa Trevor to fly in the air.  
  
"Impressive," Avdol said.  
  
"Thank you," N'Dul said as he morphed the water into a ball that constantly pegged Lisa Trevor until she crashed through the roof and onto the third floor.  
  
"Quickly, to the third floor!" Joseph Joestar ordered.  
  
"Right," Avdol said.  
  
All seven of them quickly ran through the door and down the steps. They proceeded until they stopped at the third floor hallway.  
  
"Alright, we don't know where she is," Joseph Joestar said.  
  
"Perhaps it's best that we split up," Kakyoin opted.  
  
"Alright... Avdol, you will go with Polnareff and N'Dul," Joseph said.  
  
"Alright," Avdol said.  
  
"Oui," Polnareff added.  
  
"Okay," replied N'Dul in the thought position.  
  
"Jotaro, you and Kakyoin."  
  
"Okay, gramps..." Jotaro said.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Joestar," added Kakyoin.  
  
"Iggi, you're with me," Joseph said as Iggi barked.  
  
The seven of them split up into three groups. Polnareff, Avdol, and N'Dul stayed on the third floor. Jotaro and Kakyoin investigated the second floor. Joseph Joestar and Iggi investigated the first floor.  
  
Third Floor of Mansion  
  
Avdol stepped into the first room on the left. It was completely dark inside. But, there were several candles planted around. Using the power of his Stand, Avdol lit all the candles and brought light to the room.  
  
Polnareff and N'Dul inspected the room across. Avdol inspected the room which looked like a normal bedroom. He saw several papers laying on the work desk. Approaching closer, Avdol picked up the papers and read the contents that were written.  
  
The contents were research notes of the T-Virus. This mansion was a test sight for Umbrella's Operations in Osaka, Japan. Oswell Spencer would frequent this mansion besides the Arklay mansion.  
  
"Intriguing..." Avdol said.  
  
He continued reading the contents and read about the conspiracy that lead to the shooting of Dr. James Marcus over ten years ago. These notes could mean the end of Umbrella. Avdol grabbed the research notes and folded them up.  
  
Placing them neatly in his pocket, Avdol turned around and headed to the door. At that moment, three zombies popped out from the closet.  
  
"What?" Avdol asked in shock.  
  
He stepped back and called forth Magician's Red to quickly dispatch of the three zombies. Quickly, Avdol and N'Dul came rushing in.  
  
"N'Dul, douse the flames," Avdol said.  
  
"Alright," N'Dul said as he summoned the water from a glass of water that sat by. The water shot forth from the glass and started to expand and take form. It then covered the zombies and doused the flames. The three zombies laid there dead.  
  
"Who are they?" Polnareff asked.  
  
"They are the undead..." Avdol said.  
  
"N-Yah Gail?" asked Polnareff.  
  
"No, somebody else..."  
  
"I sense an evil presence around here," Avdol said.  
  
"As do I," added N'Dul.  
  
"What did you find, mon ami?" Polnareff asked.  
  
"Written notes about Umbrella..." Avdol said.  
  
"Umbrella Corporation?" Polnareff asked.  
  
"I remember hearing about Umbrella from Dio... Dio had used some of his fortune to buy in on their stocks..." N'Dul said.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me," Polnareff said.  
  
"What did you find?" asked Avdol.  
  
"Just a room with some paintings..." Polnareff said.  
  
"I see, let's move on," Avdol said.  
  
The three of them entered the next room. Polnareff turned on the light to see six dead bodies laying there. It caused Polnareff to quickly step out the room and take a breather. To him, this was a very disgusting sight.  
  
N'Dul stayed at the door to check on Polnareff. Avdol saw a VCR with a tape inside. Out of curiousity, Avdol pushed the tape in and pressed play. He stood there as the VCR started to play. It was a videotaped testimony of a frantic Umbrella scientist talking about the outbreak that's going on inside this mansion.  
  
Immediately behind the scientist, the door opened revealing a group of very hungry zombies. They slowly crept in behind the woman. It was too late as she turned around only to have them pile up on and started munching on her. The next thing the tape played were her blood curdling screams. Avdol closed his eyes and prayed for the woman.  
  
"May you find a better place in the afterlife..."  
  
"Let's hurry up and find that thing," Polnareff said.  
  
"He's right, Avdol," N'Dul said.  
  
"Yes..." Avdol said as he turned around. The six zombies started to rise up as N'Dul quickly stepped back and out of the room.  
  
"Zombies?" Polnareff asked.  
  
"Fire Aura!" Avdol yelled as Magician's Red dashed forward and spun upwards with a trail of flames that caught and scorched a few zombies.  
  
"Fire Aura!"  
  
"Fire Aura!"  
  
"Fire Aura!"  
  
The six zombies were burned to ashes. Avdol then noticed a wine bottle and a door to the bathroom.  
  
"N'Dul, there's a bottle and a sink," Avdol said.  
  
"Thanks," N'Dul said as he walked inside the room. He took the cap off the bottle and poured the contents out. "This should help a lot," he added as he stepped inside the bathroom and approached the sink.  
  
N'Dul filled the bottle up completely and placed the cap on. The water was still running as a naked zombie stumbled out from the shower. Instinctively, N'Dul caused the water from the sink to turn into droplets and flew at the zombie at full speed.  
  
The zombie fell back dead. It was riddled with holes. N'Dul casually stepped out and headed back out to the hallway.  
  
"We have more searching to do," N'Dul commented.  
  
The three of them headed into the next room. It was the library. Avdol and Polnareff turned on the lights and started searching around. There, they found books on the use of herbs. Plus, they found books on biological warfare. More Umbrella notes were on the table. This one was written in French, Polnareff's native language.  
  
Polnareff stood there and red the notes. Avdol and N'Dul stood guard just in case more unfriendly visitors came by.  
  
"Sacre bleu!" Polnareff exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Avdol asked.  
  
"There's a lab underneath this mansion," Polnareff said.  
  
"We have company..." N'Dul said.  
  
Zombies started to flood the third floor hallway from all the rooms. Bodies started to rise up around the libarary. Polnareff folded up the notes and got ready to take on the zombies in the library with assistance from N'Dul.  
  
"I'll take the zombies in the hallway..." Avdol said.  
  
"Oui oui..." Polnareff replied.  
  
"Napalm Bomb!" Avdol yelled as he turned to one group of zombies. Magician's Red sent out a ball of flames that engulfed them. Avdol released Magician's Red as it continued to deal its own brand of damage to the scorching zombies.  
  
Avdol turned around to see about ten zombies getting really close to him. They got close enough that they could grab him.  
  
"Crossfire Hurricane Special!" he yelled sending out several flaming ankhs that caught and scorched the zombies.  
  
"Shokunetsu no Ankh!!!" Avdol yelled creating a giant flaming ankh that shot forth and took out the rest of the zombies.  
  
"Silver Chariot!!!" yelled Polnareff as he summoned his Stand.  
  
"Million Spit!" Polnareff yelled as Silver Chariot charged at the zombies stabbing them repeatedly with the fencing foil. A few zombies laid there dead riddled with puncture marks. Silver Chariot continued puncturing the zombies with the foil.  
  
"Aim for their heads," ordered Polnareff.  
  
The Silver Chariot continued fighting off the zombies with its deadly Fencing skills.  
  
"Last Shot!!!" Polnareff yelled as the blade shot off like a bullet. It flew back and forth taking out the rest of the hungry zombies.  
  
"That's all of them..." N'Dul said.  
  
"I see... We should check on the others..." Avdol said.  
  
The three of them quickly made haste and left the third floor. It appears that Lisa Trevor was nowhere to be found. However, Jotaro and Kakyoin had there own problems to deal with.  
  
Second Floor of Mansion  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
"Ora Ora!"  
  
Both Jotaro and Kakyoin stood there fighting against Lisa Trevor. Kakyoin was firing off his Emerald Splash attacks to keep Lisa at a distance. But, she continued to advance towards both of the young men.  
  
"She keeps coming back for more," Jotaro said.  
  
"How much punishment can she take?" Kakyoin calmly asked.  
  
"We have no choice but to keep at it..." Jotaro said.  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
"Ora Ora!"  
  
Kakyoin's Hierophant Green continued shooting Lisa Trevor with emeralds. Lisa Trevor cried in immense pain upon getting pegged by those hard emeralds. However, Jotaro's Star Platinum was punching the hell out of Lisa Trevor.  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
"Ora Ora!"  
  
Lisa Trevor stumbled back and forth like a ping-pong ball as both Kakyoin and Jotaro continued dealing damage to her. Her monstrous strength was no match for the power of their Stands. The two continued dealing their damage on her.  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
"Ora Ora!"  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
"Ora Ora!"  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
"Ora Ora!"  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
"Ora Ora!"  
  
"She keeps coming back for more," Kakyoin said.  
  
"Then we have to give her more," Jotaro replied.  
  
"Heirophant Field!" Kakyoin yelled as his Stand released a web of vines that surrounded Lisa Trevor and gave her a slight electrical shock that stunned her. He then followed up with his Tie Wrap Snake attack as the torso of the Stand extended and wrapped itself around Lisa Trevor.  
  
"Mach Ora!" yelled Jotaro's Star Platinum Stand as he clothelined the stunned Lisa Trevor.  
  
"Emerald Splash!" yelled Kakyoin as his Stand launched another emerald. This time, it pegged her in the face. Lisa continued to cry in pain. Blood was trickling out from where her face was supposed to be.  
  
"Ora Ora!"  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
"Ora Ora!"  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
"Ora Ora!"  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
"Ora Ora!"  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
"Mach Ora!"  
  
"Emerald Splash!"  
  
Lisa Trevor continued to get smacked around like a bitch by Kakyoin and Jotaro. Lisa was no match for their Stand abilities.  
  
"Let's deal it something that it'll feel for a long time," Jotaro opted.  
  
"I agree..." Kakyoin added.  
  
"Star Finger!" Jotaro yelled as Star Platinum held his hand in front of his face and extended the finger forward connecting with Lisa Trevor, who let out a very loud cry.  
  
Kakyoin got ready as he executed his 20 Meter Emerald Splash super attack. Heirophant Green shot forth a blast of shiny emeralds that flew at Lisa Trevor like speeding bullets.  
  
"Oshioki no Jikan!" Kakyoin yelled as he sent Heirophant Green right into Lisa Trevor as it did internal damage inside of her.  
  
"Patsun Ora!!!" Jotaro yelled as he summoned Star Platinum to do a longer and more powerful version of the Ora Ora pummel attack. Lisa Trevor was getting damaged from the outside and the inside.  
  
"Star Breaker!" he yelled as Star Platinum held his fist back and dashed forward delivering a very devastating punch to Lisa Trevor's gut.  
  
Lisa Trevor flew back into a pile of rubble as Heirophant Green exited the body. The two Stand wielders stood there and watched Lisa Trevor lay there. Debris from above fell over her.  
  
"Mo...t...ther..." said Lisa Trevor.  
  
"It said mother..." Jotaro said with curiousity.  
  
"Mother?" Kakyoin said.  
  
"Yeah..." Jotaro said smoking a cigarette.  
  
"She has a mother?"  
  
"Appears so..."  
  
"Jotaro! Kakyoin!" yelled Polnareff.  
  
"Polnareff," Jotaro calmly replied.  
  
"You two are still alive," Polnareff said.  
  
"That thing's not alive," Kakyoin said pointing to the rubble that Lisa Trevor laid down under. Even if Lisa had survived, it would take her awhile to dig her way out.  
  
"What, you defeated her?" asked Avdol.  
  
"Yes, let's find gramps..."  
  
"Right here," Joseph Joestar said coming from the opposite end. "Found something interesting down below..."  
  
"Let me guess, the lab," Avdol said.  
  
"How did you know?" Joestar asked.  
  
"Found some research notes..." Avdol replied.  
  
"Poor girl..." Joestar said looking at the pile of wreckage.  
  
"Umbrella are a bunch of bastards..." Jotaro said.  
  
"Indeed they are," added N'Dul.  
  
"Umbrella will indeed pay for this," Kakyoin commented.  
  
"I, Jean-Pierre Polnareff will take down Umbrella for the honor of the Trevor family!" Polnareff exclaimed as he held his fist high up in the air.  
  
"We should take a look around the lab," Avdol said.  
  
"Already have," Joestar said.  
  
"Anything?" asked Kakyoin, who took a deep sigh.  
  
"Pretty hideous... I'll get a platoon of guys from Speedwagon to clean the place out tomorrow. It'll be another base of operations for the Speedwagon Corporation," Joestar said.  
  
At that time, Iggi released a fart.  
  
"Uggggghhh... You disgusting mutt!!!!" Polnareff yelled.  
  
At that moment, Iggi growled and leaped up at Polnareff and latched onto the facial area. Polnareff fell back trying to get Iggi off. Iggi was now chewing on Polnareff's hair and then released another fart.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" whiled Polnareff, who continued to fight Iggi off.  
  
"Let's get going," Polnareff.  
  
"I'll punish you fucking filthy mutt!!!" Polnareff yelled.  
  
"You are a crude bastard, aren't you?" Jotaro asked in rhetoric as he looked at Iggi.  
  
"The limo should be ready to pick us up," Joestar said.  
  
Iggi latched off Polnareff's face at that moment. Polnareff had a very disgusted and freaked out look on his face. Plus, he looked very psychotic and hellbent on doing something really bad to Iggi.  
  
"You disgusting fucker, I'll make you pay one of these days!" proclaimed Polnareff as he shooks his fist at Iggi.  
  
The limo waited there as all seven of them stepped inside. It was nicely air conditioned, a relief for the seven of them. This was a very intense night at the mansion. Tomorrow would be another story as men from the Speedwagon Corporation would come over and clean the place up of monsters and other zombies.  
  
This has only just begun...  
  
"Ugggghhhhhhhhhh!" Polnareff yelled.  
  
Iggi released another fart that caused the other six to start coughing and gagging. Joestar quickly activated the sunroof. N'Dul instinctively used his cane to break a window on the side for they can breathe easily.  
  
"I'm starting to like you, already," Polnareff said coughing.  
  
"Thanks..." N'Dul replied with a cough.  
  
They continued to cough and choke from the vile fumes. This would last until they got back to their hotel rooms. 


	123. The Battle Begins: Fallen Stars

The Battle Begins: Attack of the Fallen Stars  
  
Umbrella R & D Facility  
  
It was approximately midnight and people were still working. This was the night shift. Security had been trippled since HCF and other people have been hitting their facilities very hardly. For now, this seemed to be a pretty peaceful night.  
  
BOOM!  
  
There was an explosion at the front gates. The sirens started buzzing all around with Umbrella employees swarming all over the place. Eight figures stood there at the front gates ready to storm the facility.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We're being attacked!"  
  
"By who?!"  
  
"There's eight people standing at the gates."  
  
"Heh, they must be very stupid..."  
  
"Guards are on their way to apprehend the intruders."  
  
"Good. Have those eight executed immediately."  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
The eight people consisted of Setsuna, the demon from the Makai realm taking on human form; Robber Soul, the Stand wielder who once worked for Dio, and controls the Stand known as Yellow Temperance; Earthquake, the overweight ninja from Texas; Shiranui Gen-An, the man beast who thinks of himself as king of the demon underworld; Eddie/Zato-1, the blind assassin from the future and previous head of the Assassin's Guild in the 22nd century, who had the ability to harnass the power of the shadows; Mukuro, once known as Shikyo, a traitor of the Shinsengumi, who went around killing many people, was killed, but, came back from the dead, he reaks of death and decay; Deku, the doll created by the evil sorceror known as Yuga for servitude, acted as a double for Hoahmaru, inside the head area is a piece of Hoahmaru's flesh; and then there was Musasahi Akatsumi, the dual-bladed swordsman from Hell.  
  
These eight were hand picked by Wesker, himself. They were be known as the Fallen Stars. It would be their first mission ever.  
  
Umbrella could've never prepared their forces for the likes of those eight.  
  
"I will personally deliver to them a message from Hell..." Setsuna said with a cold and evil look on his face.  
  
"Heh, this should be fun," commented Robber Soul.  
  
"Gyah-gyah! Getting paid and tearing people apart makes Earthquake happy," said Earthquake.  
  
"Tee-hee, I shall enjoy bathing my claws in their blood," added Gen-An.  
  
"They cannot kill what they cannot see," said Eddie/Zato-1.  
  
"Kill! Kill! Kill!" ranted Mukuro.  
  
Deku remained silent.  
  
"They will meet Hell's strongest warrior..." commented Musashi.  
  
The eight of them casually stepped through the damaged gates of the Umbrella R & D facility. Without effort, they blocked and deflected the shots of the soldiers with their blades and special skills.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"They smacked our shots away!"  
  
"We need more ammo!"  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
Guns came blazing as the eight men continued inside unfazed and unscratched. They were ready to finish this mission for their boss and enjoy doing so in the process.  
  
"Here's Earthquake, gyahahahahahahahahaha!" rumbled Earthquake as he swung his chain and scythe around. He threw the sickle as the pointed end ripped through the neck of the first soldiers.  
  
"Ack! Ack!" gagged the soldier.  
  
Earthquake pulled the blade as it slopily and painfully ripped from the soldier's neck. The head came off and was dangling by just a small bit of attached flesh. Blood was spewing out in a geyser.  
  
"They're insane! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried another soldier before getting sliced in half from the waist by Earthquake's sickle.  
  
"Hah, this is fun!" Earthquake said.  
  
"Die!" Setsuna said pulling his blade out from the chest of another Umbrella soldier. Blood spewed out from the open wound Setsuna has formed.  
  
Setsuna dashed forward and tore through five other soldiers. Their limbs and organs laid there in a pool of blood.  
  
"Tee-hee, let's kill everybody!" Gen-An said.  
  
"Hehehehehe, I like that idea..." added Mukuro.  
  
Gen-An dashed forward attacking slow as he sliced off people's legs with his razor sharp claws. It was soon followed by screams of pain and agony. Soldiers without their legs soon died from the immense shock and loss of blood.  
  
This was mentally shocking for the Umbrella soldiers. More soldiers came storming out from the barracks. They soon would be wiped away.  
  
"Hmph, there's the barracks..." Robber Soul said.  
  
"Tee-hee, mine!" Gen-An said as he went towards the barracks.  
  
"First floor."  
  
"I'll take that," Earthquake said as he ran into the building.  
  
"Basement."  
  
"My specialty," said Eddie/Zato-1, as he sunk into his shadow and went to the basement.  
  
"Second floor."  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh!" Mukuro said as he ran into the building.  
  
"Third floor."  
  
Deku remained silent as he walked into the building.  
  
"Forth floor."  
  
"I'll go," Setsuna said.  
  
"I'll take the top," Musashi added as he stepped inside the building.  
  
"Fifth floor for me then," said Robber Soul.  
  
The eight of them went into their respective areas. Gen-An made his way into the barracks where the Umbrella soldiers stayed at.  
  
Barracks  
  
A barricade of sandbags and other things were placed right in front of the barracks. About fifty soldiers were placed behind with their assault rifles locked and loaded. Everybody standing outside were ready to fire at anything that didn't look human or like an Umbrella employee. There were a few gun turrets, too.  
  
"Let's ice those fuckers."  
  
"They're not ordinary humans."  
  
"Be on our guard."  
  
"Tee-hee, here I come!!!" exclaimed Gen-An.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
"Fire at will!"  
  
They immediately opened fire on Gen-An who dashed and kept his head low to avoid the shots. The solders had to aim lower in an attempt to wound Gen- An. However, that didn't work on Gen-An as he was about to show what he was truly capable off.  
  
"Time to die!" yelled Gen-An.  
  
Quickly, Gen-An curled up into a ball and rolled towards to some of the Umbrella soldiers. They fired at the rolling ball but missed. Gen-An was too fast for them.  
  
"He's too fast!"  
  
"Keep firing!"  
  
"Damn, he's getting closer!"  
  
"Keep firing!"  
  
"Too close!"  
  
"Damn it, just keep firing!"  
  
"Noooooo!!!"  
  
Gen-An screamed the whole way as he executed his Slaughter House Tumble attack. His screams were overpowered by the screams of the soldiers that he had just ripped to shreads. Blood, guts, and body parts flew all around.  
  
He made a diagonal slash that hacked three soldiers in half. Blood gushed out from their bodies. Gen-An simply licked the blood from his claws.  
  
"I'm out of here!"  
  
"There's no escape!" Gen-An said as he faced the retreated soldier. It was time to pull off his Blood Grip attack as Gen-An tossed his claws forward connected with a chain. The razor sharp claws penetrated the soldiers back and came out of the chest area.  
  
"Ugggggggghhhhhhh! Ack! Ack! Ack!" coughed the soldier with blood coming out from his mouth.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheheh..." Gen-An laughed.  
  
"He's insane!"  
  
"Get more men over here!"  
  
"You bastard!" yelled a soldier that got close to Gen-An and started firing a shotgun.  
  
Gen-An blocked and took to the air. He flew down at the soldier and ripped him to shreds with his Super Shredder attack. Body parts and blood flew all over the place.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
"Take him out!"  
  
Four soldiers armed with grenade launchers got into the kneeling position and started firing rounds at Gen-An. Gen-An effortlessly smacked the rounds away. He rolled forward and executed another Slaughter House Tumble on the soldiers.  
  
The grenades exploded behind Gen-An taking out any unfortunate person that got within the kill radius.  
  
"Fun, fun! Yes it is!" Gen-An said to himself.  
  
He charged at another group of Umbrella soldiers. With a few swipes of his claws, the soldiers were done for. They were laying in a pool of their own blood in bloodied pieces.  
  
It truly looked like a human butcher shop.  
  
"Got you where we want you, asshole..."  
  
"Eh?" asked Gen-An.  
  
Gen-An turned around to see about twenty soldiers standing there with their assault rifles aimed right at him. The only thing that Gen-An did was chuckle. "Teehee, this oughta be fun..."  
  
"What's so funny freak?"  
  
"That the joke's on you..." Gen-An said with a smile. He then pulled out a jar and showed it to the soldiers.  
  
"What is that shit?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough..."  
  
"Smoke him!!!"  
  
Gen-An executed his Poison Cloud Puff. He took a big breath of air and blew along the rim of the jar. A big purple cloud was produced that covered the soldiers.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"Ugggggh, I don't feel so good..."  
  
"I'm going to be sick..."  
  
The soldiers opened fire. But, they were blindly firing in all different directions and took each other out mostly.  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
"I don't see him!"  
  
"Gaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Nooooooooooo!"  
  
"The fuck's going on?!"  
  
The cloud dissipated only to reveal two soldiers standing there. They looked around to see their comrades either ripped to shreads or full of bullet holes.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Damn..."  
  
"L-let's get out of here..."  
  
"Good idea..." said the second soldier. "Ack!!!!" he added as his eyes grew wide. The man felt something pierce through his back. Slowly, he looked down to see sharp claws coming out from his chest.  
  
"Fucking A!" yelled the other soldier as he quickly high-tailed it away.  
  
Gen-An retracted the claw. He threw his claw again and caught the other soldier in his Blood Grip. This time, he hit the back of the head. The soldier's head was ripped right off and lodged in between the claws.  
  
One of the claws came out from the eye socket. Getting the claws back, Gen- An threw the severed and bloodied head off. He kicked aside like a soccer ball.  
  
More soldiers came out from the barracks immediately opening fire on Gen- An. Gen-An was pleased to have more things to play with. With a joyful glee, Gen-An dashed to the group of soldiers firing at him.  
  
He rolled forward in a ball and took the squad of soldiers out with his Slaughter House Tumble attack. Three soldiers stood guard outside the barracks only to be silently taken out with Gen-An's Poison Cloud Puff.  
  
"Damn, he made it inside!"  
  
"Don't let him advance any further!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
The barracks looked like high tech apartments. It was a wide hallway with doors on the side. Doors opened up to act as shields. Barricades with gun turrets were placed along the hallway to prevent Gen-An from getting any closer.  
  
"There he is!" yelled one soldier.  
  
"First barricade, take him out!"  
  
The first barricade aimed at Gen-An and fired. Gen-An ran in a straight line and dashed to his right and then to his left like a zig-zag. Going faster and faster, Gen-An avoided enemy fire coming from the soldiers.  
  
"He's getting closer!"  
  
"No, stay back!"  
  
"Get away!"  
  
"Damn!!!"  
  
"Sweet mother of God!!!"  
  
"Here I come!" Gen-An exclaimed as he jumped forward and somersaulted behind the first set of soldiers.  
  
"No! No! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" went one soldier before being ripped to shreads by Gen-An's claws.  
  
"Damn you, aaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Not me! Noooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Gyahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed as he swiftly decapitated another soldier.  
  
Soon, the first barricade was wiped out. There were eight more to go before Gen-An could go up to the second floor. The barracks had three floors.  
  
Gen-An charged at the second set that fired at him. He easily sliced through one of the doors and got to the soldiers.  
  
"Stay back!"  
  
"W-what are you?!"  
  
"Hehehehehehehehehe..." laughed Gen-An before he sliced the soldiers up into many pieces.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Fire at him!"  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Fuck the others! They're already dead!"  
  
The soldiers from the third group immediately fired upon Gen-An. They took out the last of the soldiers from the second group in the process.  
  
Least they got to die a quick and painless death.  
  
Rather than a slow and painful one at the hands of Gen-An.  
  
"He's too fast!"  
  
"Just keep firing!"  
  
Gen-An charged forward and swiftly took out the other set of soldiers with his fast strikes of the claw. A few heads were flying around the place.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Gyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Take him out!"  
  
The next set of soldiers opened fire on Gen-An. Another soldier was on the mounted machine-gun ready to take out this man. Gen-An was still faster than those soldiers. Dashing forward, Gen-An got to the soldiers and struck again.  
  
Gen-An was the bringer of death for these soldiers. Behind him was a trail of bloodied and dismembered corpses. It was starting to become a real bloodbath.  
  
Gen-An executed his Slaughter House Tumble technique and took out the next group of soldiers. The soldiers on the first floor were starting to get very scared.  
  
"We should retreat, sir..."  
  
"To where, dumbass?!"  
  
"Here I come," said Gen-An.  
  
Gen-An made his way and slashed his way through the next few set of soldiers before making his way to the last four soldiers and the commander. The four soldiers aimed their weapons and Gen-An and fired.  
  
Gen-An smiled as he walked towards the soldier and effortlessly dodged the rounds coming from the soldiers. One by one, the soldiers were either sliced up, severely bleeding, or impaled. All four soldiers laid there dead.  
  
All that was left was Gen-An and the commander. The commander was freaking out. Slowly, he backed away and whipped out a handgun.  
  
"S-stay back..." the man yelled.  
  
His heart was beating. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster. It was causing his hand to tremble. He was getting really shaky as Gen-An got closer and closer.  
  
"I-I'm warning you!"  
  
The man was sweating severely. Immediately, the man started jerking the trigger of the gun trying to hit Gen-An. Unfortunately, the man missed. In a flash, the man froze as he saw his own forearm get severed from the rest of his body.  
  
Blood spewed out from the wound.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
The commander fell to his knees and held his arm in pain. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. It traveled to the second floor. People upstairs were starting to get very freaked out.  
  
"Tee-hee, time to die!"  
  
"No, wait!"  
  
Gen-An didn't hesitate any longer as he swiped his blade across the man's neck. In a flash, the man's head flew off from the rest of the body. Blood was spewing out from the massive neck wound.  
  
The first floor was littered with blood and body parts. Gen-An quickly went up the second flight of stairs and ended up on the second floor.  
  
"Damn, he made it here!"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"He's getting closer!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
Soon, everybody on the second floor would be wiped out. Gen-An would make his way to the third floor barracks and do the same thing.  
  
"Stay back!" pleaded a soldier.  
  
Gen-An rushed forward and grabbed the guy. He quickly tossed him onto the floor and dived head first and shoved the claws into the abdomen area.  
  
"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Holy shit!!!"  
  
Gen-An quickly spun around and screaming with glee. Blood started to spew out from the soldier's gut.  
  
"I'm out of here!"  
  
"I'm with you!"  
  
"Pay's not worth this crap!"  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
"There's no escape!" shouted Gen-An as he pursued the rest of the soldiers in the barracks.  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Nobody escapes the king of all evil!!!"  
  
First Floor  
  
"Gyah-gyah! Here's Earthquake!" Earthquake boasted as he stepped inside the building and proceeded to go through the first floor.  
  
Alarm sirens were buzzing loudly.  
  
Earthquake swung his sickle around as soldiers started to fly around the place. Soldiers that foolishly got in his way would like in pools of their own blood.  
  
"Get out of my way!" shouted Earthquake.  
  
Earthquake took to the air and crushed three soldiers using his bodyweight with the Fat Bound technique. Their bones broke immediately. He smiled with such satisfaction hearing the bones of the soldiers get crushed.  
  
"Heheheheheheheh, that was fun!"  
  
Earthquake slowly stood to his feet and stepped inside the room on the right. Inside were some female researchers scared out of their wits. He simply smiled upon seeing their terrified looks and hearing their screams.  
  
"It's one of them!"  
  
"Don't hurt us!"  
  
"Gyah! I won't hurt you!"  
  
"You won't?"  
  
"Nah. But, I will kill you! Gyahahahahahahahahahaha!" rambled Earthquake as he swung his sickle and took the head of one of the women researchers.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
The women screamed in horror. Earthquake torched the room and the other female researchers with his Fat Press flamethrower attack. He blew flames that filled the whole room. Laughing, Earthquake stepped out and impaled another soldier with his sickle.  
  
"This is such fun!"  
  
Earthquake proceeded down the hallway and ripped through the next set of Umbrella soldiers with his Fat Chainsaw attack. Rolling forward with his sickle extended, Earthquake went at the soldiers and ripped them to bloody shreads.  
  
Earthquake vanished and pulled off his Fat Replicator attack just as someone lobbed a grenade at him. The grenade exploded into flames. Soldiers looked around.  
  
"He gone?"  
  
"I think we got him."  
  
"Gyah, think again!"  
  
The soldiers looked up to see Earthquake crashing down on them with his body weight. They were killed instantly.  
  
Earthquake continued down the hallway taking out anybody that got in his way. Other bystanders that were trying to escape were too wiped out. The walls and floors were stained with their blood.  
  
"He's getting closer!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"No escape! Gyahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" laughed Earthquake.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Help!!!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Earthquake torched other people with his Fat Press attack. The first floor was starting to come on fire. People ran around as they were set on fire.  
  
His laughs were overpowered by their screams.  
  
Within mere minutes, the floor floor was littered with dead bodies of soldiers, researchers, and other personnel.  
  
Earthquake stood there with such satisfaction on his face. He was enjoying his job as a member of the Fallen Stars.  
  
Basement  
  
The main laboratory was in the basement area. Eddie/Zato-1 simply sunk to the bottom. He was ready to wreak death, chaos, and havoc. There were no soldiers down there. It was only top researchers.  
  
Without hesitating, Eddie/Zato-1 started to brutally slaughter all the researchers. One room at a time, nobody was safe.  
  
"Time to Invite Hell..." he said as a shadow drill came up from the ground taking out four Umbrella reasearchers.  
  
Their painful and agonizing screams came unheard.  
  
"This oughta be very interested..." he added.  
  
"I summon you," added Zato-1/Eddie as a small version of released. The two of them continued to wreak havoc.  
  
"What is he?!"  
  
"What is that thing?!"  
  
"Damn, it's not one of our creations!"  
  
"We need to get out of here!"  
  
"We can't!"  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!"  
  
Zato-1/Eddie continued murdering the rest of the researchers. He executed his Moving Attack as Mini Eddie turned into a buzzsaw and started to painfully cut the researchers into various pieces.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!"  
  
The walls and windows were stained with the blood of the fallen researchers.  
  
"I am your Executor!!!" he yelled as his body turned into a shadow sword. It swooped in a horizontal fashion hacking the other hapless researchers in half.  
  
He executed his Invite Hell again as another shadow drill rose up from the ground. More blood became splattered on the walls. Nobody was safe.  
  
"Damned Fang!" yelled Eddie/Zato-1. He engulfed the two other researchers in a shadow ball and bursted it into pieces. The researchers laid there dead.  
  
The remnants of the researchers attempted to run for their lives. Eddie/Zato-1 wasn't going to let that happen. He executed his Amorphous super attack.  
  
A huge shadow-shark came from the ground. It headed towards the researchers as they tried to escape. It was too late. When they turned around, it was too late. The struggle was all over.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Nobody else was left alive in the basement of the facility. Eddie/Zato-1 stood there with utter satisfaction.  
  
Second Floor  
  
"What is he?!"  
  
"Gaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Hage Washi!" yelled Mukuro as he threw his blade watching it hack through several people before going back to him.  
  
"Hage Washi!"  
  
"Hage Washi!"  
  
"He's insane!!!"  
  
Several Umbrella soldiers were firing at Mukuro. But, he was too fast. Quickly, he got to the ground and quickly crawled at the soldiers. He was as fast as a licker.  
  
"Zan Niku Kamaitachi!" yelled Mukuro as he climbed on the chest of one soldier, stabbed the blade into the chest, and flipped off.  
  
"Aggggaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" went the soldier as he fell to his knees with a geyser of blood gushing out.  
  
"Kaiten Kimo Eguri!!!" shouted Mukuro as he stuck his blade straight out and spun around in many circles hacking in half any soldier stupid enough to approach. Mukuro was just loving it. He charged down the hallway and hacked the other soldiers into pieces.  
  
Soldier by soldier, Mukuro left a bloody train of death and agony. He was laughing the whole time.  
  
"More, more, more!" Mukuro ranted as he continued killing the rest of the soldiers on the second floor.  
  
"Zan Niku Obisame!!!" he yelled as he jumped up into the air and dived at another soldier blade first. Mukuro impaled the soldier in the neck. Blood gushed out as Mukuro pulled the blade out. The unfortunate soldier fell to his knees and suffocated on his own blood.  
  
"He's insane!"  
  
Mukuro sent another soldier laying on his back. But, he was going to have his fun with the soldier.  
  
"Mujihi Sashi!!!" he yelled stabbing the man in the stomach and then grinding the blade repeatedly inside.  
  
"GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the soldier.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheheheheh!" laughed Mukuro.  
  
After killing the rest of the soldiers, Mukuro entered a large room where the rest of the Umbrella employees on the second floor hid. They were very shocked to see Mukuro standing there. Looking closely at Mukuro's blood stained blade, they started to freak out.  
  
"Oh my God, it's one of them!"  
  
"Time to die!!!"  
  
"No!!!!"  
  
"Mei Kyo Shisui Kyoki!" Mukuro yelled as he lunged forward and spun his blades in sheer madness. Hapless employees were hacked into shreads. Blood, body parts, and other stuff were splattered against the walls and other people.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Murderer!"  
  
"Gahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha!!!" laughed Mukuro.  
  
"Mei Kyo Shisui Kyoki!" he yelled. But this was completely different. He dashed at the rest of the employees and slashed several times. Blood was spewing all over the place followed by screams of pain and agony. The kanji symbol of 'ruin' materialized right before Mukuro.  
  
Soon, everybody except for Mukuro laid there dead.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh, this was fun!!!"  
  
Third Floor  
  
Deku stood there on the third floor after slaughtering all the people. He stood there as cold and emotionless as a doll. He had all of Hoahmaru's skills and abilities. This clone of Hoahmaru wasn't afraid to use them.  
  
He sent several soldiers flying up in the air with his Ougi Senpu Retsu Zan creating a cyclone with his sword. As the soldiers flew all around, Deku picked them off with his katana. Blood was spewed against the walls, with body parts flying around.  
  
Deku was an emotionless killing machine. He was created by the sorcerer Yuga, who wanted to destroy the world.  
  
Soldiers kept firing at Deku only to have them become deflected. Deku sliced up every soldier that he came across. The sounds of gagging, coughing, and screaming fell upon his deaf ears. More and more people fell to death at the hands of Deku.  
  
Deku without emotion sliced another unfortunate soldier into several pieces. No one was safe from this emotionless doll known as Deku.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"I'm not getting paid enough for this shit!!!"  
  
"Help!!!"  
  
"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"  
  
"Gaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!!!"  
  
"LORD HELP ME!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Screams, profanities, obscenities, blasphemies, and other rantings came unheard. Deku continued to slaughter anybody that came across his path.  
  
Deku sliced up three more soldiers with his Oughi Kogetsu Zan, whirling his sword in a circle and thrusting it upwards into the air. Blood spewed around.  
  
"This is insane..."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"I don't want to dieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Deku sliced off another person's arms before going for a swift decapitation. Nobody was safe from the one known as Deku.  
  
Deku ran forward and executed his Oug Shippu Kogetsu Zan running uppercut slash attack. Two soldiers were bloodily hacked in half. They laid in pools of their own blood. This was getting very messy.  
  
"Ougi Resshin Zan..." Deku coldly said leaping forward, somersaulting in the air, and coming down with a heavy slash that shook the earth. The unfortunate soldier was hacked in half from the head down to the crotch area.  
  
"Ougi Resshin Zan..."  
  
He impaled four soldiers at once with the blade. Blood gushed out before the four soldiers fell on the floor dead. The third floor was turning in a pool of blood and guts. It truly was a sickening and disgusting sight.  
  
In a matter of minutes, everybody was dead, except for Deku...  
  
"Hiougi Tenha Fujin Zan..." Deku said as he did six Kogetsu Zan's tearing through another squad of unfortunate soldiers.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"My arm!!!"  
  
"My leg!!!"  
  
"Hiougi Tenha Fujin Zan..."  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"MERCY!!!"  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
"Hiougi Tenha Fujin Zan..."  
  
Fourth Floor  
  
Setsuna walked down the halls slaughtering anybody that got in his way. He was ready to make everyone on the third floor suffer Hell's wrath.  
  
"Mumei-Ichi," Setsuna said as slashed downward leaving an arc of deadly electricity that took out two of the soldiers.  
  
"Mumei-Ichi," he went again this time taking out a woman employee.  
  
"He's insane!"  
  
"This is insane!"  
  
"This is crazy!!!"  
  
"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee!"  
  
"Mumei-Ni," he said as he crouched down and rose upwards with a slash. Another soldier was hacked in half.  
  
He advanced down the fourth floor hallway. Bullet didn't even faze the messenger from Hell. Setsuna sliced up any soldier he got close to. Soldiers were quickly backing away to keep their distance from his blade.  
  
"Back away from him!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
"My arm!"  
  
"My leg!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"My dick!!!"  
  
"My balls!!!"  
  
"He cut my fucking balls off!!!"  
  
"Mumei - Zetsu!" Setsuna yelled as he held his sword above his head and brought it down hard hacking in half three people.  
  
"Mumei - Zetsu!"  
  
"Mumei - Zetsu!"  
  
"Mumei - Zetsu!"  
  
"Mumei - Zetsu!"  
  
"Mumei - Zetsu!"  
  
"Mumei - Zetsu!"  
  
Setsuna continued killing off everybody on the fourth floor with his super attack. The whole fourth floor was smeared with blood.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Dance, writhe, and die in pain and obscurity!!!" shouted Setsuna.  
  
"T-this is Hell..."  
  
"Close..." Setsuna said thrusting his blade into the chest of one woman.  
  
Wherever Setsuna passed through, the halls would be stained with even more blood. This was a bloody massacre. Setsuna found join in massacring everybody that he came into contact with. It seemed that even his sword craved blood.  
  
"This is your damnation!" he yelled.  
  
"Get away!!!"  
  
Several soldiers backded away firing their assault rifles at Setsuna, who stood there unfazed. He approached another soldier and sent him flying to the ceiling. As the soldier bounced off, Setsuna sliced the man in half across the waist before hitting the floor.  
  
Setsuna decapitated one soldier, dismembered another soldier, and so on. It was a very bloody scene indeed. This was more gruesome than watching hungry zombies munch on the corpses of other people.  
  
He found his way to the other area where the rest of the people were hiding. Their screams were loud as they looked at Setsuna and his bloodstained blade.  
  
"It's him!!!"  
  
"Die!"  
  
"Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"  
  
"Die!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Die!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Die!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Umbrella employees were running back and forth scared, fazed, and frantic about Setsuna going around slaughtering them. The fourth floor was stained in blood.  
  
"Mission complete..." Setsuna said to himself.  
  
Fifth Floor  
  
Robber Soul stood there with several armed soldiers standing in front of him. They had laser scopes on their weapons. Red laser dots were painted right at Robber Soul's chest and face area. He simply smiled.  
  
"You honestly think that's going to stop me?" he asked.  
  
"Get him!!!"  
  
"Rero rero rero!" taunted Robber Soul as he stuck his tongue out to the soldiers.  
  
Immediately, they opened fire.  
  
"Head Busa Hakina," Robber Soul said sending out blobs of goo that got on the soldiers' faces.  
  
"Ayeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Can't see!"  
  
"Burns!!!"  
  
"Heheheheheheh, my Stand the Yellow Temperance as the ability to eat through flesh..." he said.  
  
The goo went back to Robber Soul as the soldiers laid there with their faces burned off. Only thing present were the bloodied facial features of their skulls. Half of an eyeball dangled out from one of the sockets of a soldier.  
  
It truly was a disgusting sight.  
  
"Easy money..." Robber Soul said as he proceeded down the hallway.  
  
More soldiers ran out towards Robber Soul with their guns blazing. Robber Soul simply smiled and just let them have it.  
  
"Jam Nishitekureruzei!!!" he yelled. His Stand sent out a large spray of that yellow goo that covered and ate through the soldiers.  
  
"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyarrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"It burns!!!"  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheheh," laughed Robber Soul.  
  
He turned around to see another squad of Umbrella soldiers running at him. They stopped and took up firing formation. Robber Soul simply smiled.  
  
"Jam Nishitekureruzei!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"BURNS!!!"  
  
The soldiers laid there dead after witnessing the power of Robber Soul's Stand. He entered one room and saw two sandwiches laying there untouched.  
  
"Food..." Robber Soul said as he grabbed the two sandwiches.  
  
He immediately ate them without a moment's hesitation. Robber Soul could feel himself getting stronger. The more he eats, the stronger he gets.  
  
"Need more food..."  
  
A civilian employee came out from the wall locker and charged at Robber Soul with a pipe. Robber Soul stepped back a bit.  
  
"Shokutteryaru..." Robber Soul said sending his Stand across the ground and grabbing the man by the legs and constricting them.  
  
"Ah, can't move..."  
  
"That's the whole point, bonehead..." Robber Soul said.  
  
"Let me live! Please!!!" pleaded the man. He had the look of terror on his eyes. The man was very scared.  
  
"How much money do you have?" Robber Soul asked.  
  
"Um...um..."  
  
"I'm willing to bet it doesn't even match what my boss in paying me..."  
  
"No! Please!"  
  
"Head Busa Hakina," Robber Soul said shooting a blob of goo at the man's face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Robber Soul stepped out and used his Stand to smack around other soldiers that dared get in his way and/or come at him. Soldiers were dead in an instant. The whole fourth floor were filled with their screams.  
  
"Hmph, that was fun..."  
  
He proceeded into the conference room where about twenty Umbrella workers were hiding out. They screamed upon looking at Robber Soul.  
  
"Rero rero rero!" taunted Robber Soul.  
  
The people inside screamed in terror.  
  
Jam Nishitekuruzei!" Robber Soul yelled as he sprayed them with that yellow goo. The goo ate right through their flesh. It flew back to Robber Soul, who left the room. Their skeletal remains laid there.  
  
Robber Soul turned around to see several soldiers charge at him with combat knifes. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
He hit the first one with a flying knee attack. Robber Soul caught the soldier and picked him up and set him up for the Coconut Back Breaker super attack. The soldier was hit with three back breakers before being tossed aside.  
  
"It's your turn next," Robber Soul said.  
  
Another one Coconut Back Breaker after another, the soldiers laid there dead. Another platoon of soldiers got into formation and started firing. Robber Soul was really enjoying this mission. He had the perfect present for them.  
  
"Jam Nishitekureruzei!"  
  
"GAHHHHHHH!"  
  
Robber Soul stood there alone on the third floor as everybody else was laid to waste. He stood there and smiled about the riches that Wesker would pay him for a job well done. Fallen Stars would be HCF's most powerful and dangerous enforcers.  
  
Rooftop  
  
Helicopters were placed on the rooftop with about fifty workers standing there waiting to get the hell away. Soldiers were planted to stand guard. Just in case they made it to the rooftop.  
  
Unfortunately, that was the case...  
  
Musashi came out and started slicing up the soldiers with both of his swords. Nobody could even take him on.  
  
"Obiyakashi!!!" he yelled as he slid forward and executed a short series of four slashes that hacked up one of the poor unfortunate soldiers.  
  
Musashi got his feet and charged at the other soldiers. Blood spewed against the rooftop. Body parts and organs were flying around as well. The other employees desperately tried to get onto the helicopters.  
  
"Juji Gamae," Musashi went as he hacked another soldier into pieces with his X slash.  
  
"Juji Gamae."  
  
"Juji Gamae."  
  
"Get us out of here!!!"  
  
Musashi got in between two helicopters yelling, "Kanketsu Sen!" He stabbed a sword into the ground with a huge blast of energy bursting. Both helicopters exploded. The explosions took out the other three helicopters.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!"  
  
"We're gonna die!!!"  
  
"Obiyakashi!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The survivors started running around frantically trying to get away from the blood thristy Musashi. He was Hell's greatest swordsman.  
  
"Makura Niren!!!" yelled Musashi stabbing both blades into a woman's chest, slamming her on the ground, and then yanking out the swords.  
  
The woman laid there as blood spewed out.  
  
"Time to finish the rest of you off..." Musashi said to the rest. He proceeded towards the other Umbrella employees.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Help!"  
  
"Gorin Tsurane..." Musashi said executing his super attack. He dashed at the people slashing them while being sheathed in energy. Arcane symbols started to flash around. This truly was a blood massacre.  
  
"This will finish you off for sure!" he yelled.  
  
"We're gonna die!!!"  
  
"Niten Muso Ken!!!" Musashi yelled as he slashed one man up, stabbed both blades into him, slamming him four times very hard, held him up above the head, and pulled the blades apart forcefully.  
  
Blood spewed across splashing the others. They freaked out after witnessing Musashi mutilate the man just like that.  
  
"Niten Muso Ken!!!"  
  
"Niten Muso Ken!!!"  
  
"Niten Muso Ken!!!"  
  
"Niten Muso Ken!!!"  
  
"Niten Muso Ken!!!"  
  
"Niten Muso Ken!!!"  
  
"Niten Muso Ken!!!"  
  
"Niten Muso Ken!!!"  
  
"Niten Muso Ken!!!"  
  
Musashi stood there as everybody else was laid to waste. Everybody in the whole facility was brutally murdered and massacred. This is the biggest bloodbath that Umbrella would ever have to deal with.  
  
Wesker stood at a distance with a smile over his face.  
  
"Excellent..." Wesker said.  
  
A cold and dark smile crept across his face. 


	124. The Battle Begins: The Strider and Alexi...

The Battle Begins: The Strider and Alexia  
  
(Author's Note- One more chapter to go after this and it's break time. I'm gonna rest from writing fanfiction for a bit. However, Capcom vs. SNK: Infiltration is long from being over. It's going to be an epic adventure. It's going to be over 500 chapters. Going to be lot of surprises, twists, action, and fighting.)  
  
Warehouse  
  
Strider Hiryu stood in the middle of the warehouse armed with his cypher blade. Standing in front of him was none other than Alexia Ashford. She was dressed in her long black silk dress. The ninja looked at her unfazed. But, he could feel a very strange aura around her.  
  
"She has an evil aura around her..."  
  
Alexia simply laughed at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" Strider Hiryu demanded.  
  
"At how pathetic you are, Strider Hiryu," Alexia said as she stepped towards the Strider ninja.  
  
Strider Hiryu remained silent. Alexia stood right in front of the ninja. A grin swept across her face. She was going to enjoy this.  
  
"You destroyed my island..."  
  
"Had to be done," Strider Hiryu replied.  
  
"For that, you must pay," Alexia said. Without hesitation, she sent Strider Hiryu flying back into a bunch of crates with a powerful backhand.  
  
"Uggggghhhhhhhhh!" Strider Hiryu went.  
  
"You shall feel my wrath..." Alexia said as she continued forward. Her whole body started to catch on fire. Then, she was completely engulfed in flames. Strider sat up and recovered. His eyes grew wide after witnessing what was now taking place.  
  
"What in the?"  
  
The flames went away. Alexia revealed her true form. She held her hands out with flames hovering over her palms. Without hesitation, she started hurling fireballs at Strider Hiryu, who quickly rolled out of the way.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Within seconds, Alexia was right in front of Strider Hiryu with a trail of flames behind her. She was that damn fast. Alexia smacked the ninja away with a backfist.  
  
"Ughhhh!!!" went Strider Hiryu.  
  
Quickly, he spun his body around and sprung off the wall. He somersaulted over Alexia and landed on the other side. Upon landing, Strider dashed forward and threw several slashes with his cypher blade.  
  
Alexia stumbled back with several gashes across her chest. Miraculously, the healed up within mere seconds. She looked at the wounds and then back at Strider Hiryu. Strider Hiryu backflipped away as Alexia threw powerful punches at him.  
  
Strider Hiryu had to be fast about it. Alexia's punches were inches away from his face. She almost got a hit on him.  
  
Strider Hiryu threw a spear hand attack to Alexia's neck that simply bounced off. Alexia didn't feel a damn thing. She remained cold and emotionless. She struck him with a powerful uppercut that sent him flying back several feet.  
  
"Uggghhh, so powerful..." Strider said wiping blood from his mouth.  
  
Alexia streaked towards Strider again with another trail of flames past her. She effortlessly grabbed Strider Hiryu by the throat and lifted him up off his feet. Slowly, she tightened her grip to slowly cut off Strider Hiryu's circulation.  
  
"Ack...ack..." gagged Strider Hiryu.  
  
He had to think fast...  
  
Time was a precious resource that was quickly starting to run out...  
  
Quickly, Strider Hiryu sprung his legs up. He grabbed onto Alexia's arm for leverage as he kicked both feet forward and pushed her back a few steps. Alexia was forced to release Strider, who teleported pulling off his Vajra attack.  
  
Several mirror images of himself appeared in mid-air. All the images converged and executed a flying side kick on Alexia Ashford. Alexia was hit from all directions.  
  
Strider Hiryu quickly executed his Kabe Haritsuki as he moonsaulted and clung onto the wall by a sickle. As long as Strider Hiryu was above ground, he had the advantage.  
  
"Formation A!" Strider Hiryu commanded.  
  
His mechanical tiger burst into the warehouse and dashed towards Alexia Ashford. Alexia Ashford stood there and swatted the tiger away effortlessly.  
  
"Formation A!" Strider Hiryu commanded.  
  
This time, a mechanical eagle flew at Alexia. But still, Alexia Ashford swatted it away like it did with the mechanical tiger.  
  
Strider Hiryu leaped off the wall and somersaulted towards Alexia. He severely wounded her with a flying downward slash that penetrated her left shoulder and went deep down. Quickly, Strider kicked Alexia away and pulled his blade out.  
  
Strider Hiryu leaped into the air and executed his Kabe Haritsuki technique and clinged on the wall. He leaped off and slashed Alexia Ashford again. He repeatedly the process again and again. Alexia's blood ignited into flames upon contact with the air.  
  
Alexia screamed in pain. While she was bleeding, she was burning. Strider leaped from the wall and flew right down at Alexia Ashford. He executed a horizontal slash across her abdomen. Blood gushed out that soon ignited into flames.  
  
Everything was starting to become set on fire.  
  
"This isn't good," Strider Hiryu said to himself.  
  
Strider Hiryu pulled off his Kabe Haritsuki and leaped off the wall. He flew right at Alexia Ashford again. She saw Strider coming. Facing Strider, Alexia waited until he got close enough. With full force, she swatted him away with an all powerful backfist.  
  
"Ugggggghhhhhhhh!" went Strider Hiryu flying into a wall.  
  
His sight was getting a bit blurry now. Alexia was walking towards him at a slow pace. She held her hands out holding balls of fire. Steadily, the ninja stood to his feet and watched as Alexia Ashford started throwing fireballs at him.  
  
Strider quickly warped behind Alexia and gave a rising slash to her back. Alexia screamed as she spewed blood that soon ignited into flames. The ninja teleported and slashed her repeatedly. Alexia could catch what she couldn't see. She screamed in intense pain as Strider Hiryu continued to do damage to her.  
  
Have to keep it up, Strider Hiryu said to himself.  
  
Out of nowhere, Alexia grabbed Strider Hiryu by the neck and slowly started to crush it. She was that damn powerful. He had to think fast.  
  
"Uggghhh...Formation B!!!" he yelled.  
  
Three satellites came flying in and started blasting rings of energy at Alexia. She was forced to release Strider Hiryu from her grasp.  
  
Strider Hiryu fell on one knee and regained his breath. The three satellites started to fly and hover around Strider Hiryu acting as his shields. They continued to fire rings at Alexia Ashford, who was forced to distance herself from Strider Hiryu.  
  
"Formation C!"  
  
Strider Hiryu backflipped several times with the satellites keeping Alexia distanced away. The eagle came flying by. This time, it dropped a bomb right in front of Alexia. It exploded within seconds.  
  
The explosion forced Alexia back several feet. She sat up and got to her feet. But, it was too late as Strider Hiryu took to the air and flew down at her with his Excalibur attack. He pulled off a flying downward slash.  
  
He jumped back as Alexia jumped in the air and lunged at him. Strider Hiryu jumped up and flew upwards with another Excalibur attack.  
  
Alexia Ashford was bounced around back and forth as Strider Hiryu continued hitting her with repeated Excalibur attacks. Strider even teleported in midair to get more devastating slashes on Alexia Ashford.  
  
They both landed with Alexia weaked. Strider Hiryu dashed forward executing his Gram wide slash attack that connected with Alexia's gut. He charged forward and Alexia and continued to slash in many directions.  
  
Alexia stood there with many gashes on her chest. But, they healed miraculously. This wasn't a very good situation to be in.  
  
Strider Hiryu jumped up in the air and vanished. He made mirror images of himself to hit Alexia Ashford with his Vajra attack. Upon landing, Strider Hiryu got Alexia in the back with his Gram attack. He continued teleporting to keep Alexia from landing a hit from hit.  
  
He knew that Alexia could deal more damage than he could.  
  
The T-Alexia virus inside Alexia was very strong. It was more powerful than the T-Virus that gave Wesker his superhuman strength. Strider Hiryu had to keep on his feet.  
  
"Formation A!" he yelled.  
  
The mechanical tiger attacked Alexia.  
  
"Formation A!"  
  
The mechanical eagle, too attacked Alexia.  
  
With Alexia distracted, Strider Hiryu had to find a way to take her down. Charging up his energy, it was time to strike. Alexia swatted the mechanical beasts away. But, it was too late. She turned and saw Strider Hiryu charging at her.  
  
"RAGNAROK!!!" Strider Hiryu yelled as slashed Alexia up into the air. He jumped up after Alexia and began attacking her with fast and serious sword swipes with his cypher blade. Alexia didn't see that one coming.  
  
The two of the landed. Strider Hiryu adjusted his scarf as Alexia was bleeding severely. The blood would soon ignite into flames. Alexia Ashford became ignited in flames. But she shook the flames off and walked towards Strider Hiryu.  
  
She was weakened by the Strider ninja.  
  
"You still refuse to stay down," Strider Hiryu said.  
  
He charged forward and started attacking Alexia Ashford with powerful sword strikes. In a burst, Alexia smacked him hard. This disoriented Strider Hiryu immediately. Alexia slowly approached Strider Hiryu and began punching him repeatedly.  
  
She was very fast.  
  
This was the first time Strider Hiryu has fought something this powerful. Strider Hiryu was an A-class Strider. But nothing had prepared him for what Alexia Ashford was truly capable of. She continued pelting him with all sorts of punches.  
  
"Ugggghhh...so strong... Umph!" Strider went as he continued being smacked around by the above superhuman Alexia Ashford.  
  
She wasn't human anymore. But, a powerful BOW.  
  
Strider Hiryu reflected to all the battles that he fought. For the first time, immesne fear was racing through his mind. Still, he remained calm and collected. Nobody could see the fear that was behind Strider Hiryu's eyes.  
  
Alexia was that damn powerful.  
  
Strider Hiryu vanished and got Alexia with his Vajra attack again. This took Alexia off guard enablling, Strider to get to safety.  
  
It was time for Strider Hiryu to act.  
  
"Ouroboros!!!" yelled Strider Hiryu.  
  
The satellites started to circle around Strider Hiryu again. They spat out more powerful rings of energy that cut through Alexia Ashford. Flames started to spew out from Alexia Ashford rather than blood.  
  
The whole place was about to burn down in flames. It was getting very hot inside.  
  
Strider Hiryu was sweating heavily and starting to suffocate.  
  
He had to get out of there as soon as he could.  
  
"Must get out of here..."  
  
Alexia effortlessly walked through the thick flames. Still, the satellites continued to protect Strider Hiryu from Alexia Ashford's grasp.  
  
Soon, the turned into fireballs and pegged Alexia Ashford. This was Strider Hiryu's chance to leave. He leaped up and burst through the window.  
  
Strider Hiryu made it out from the warehouse. Flames started erupting from the windows. He stood there and watched. He had to take a breather before leaving. It was short lived.  
  
"What?!"  
  
The doors to the warehouse exploded. Flames started to erupt from the front doors of the warehouse. A shadowy figure walked out revealing to be Alexia Ashford. She was more pissed off than ever.  
  
"Huff...don't have enough to go on..." Strider Hiryu said.  
  
Alexia Ashford walked closer and closer to Strider Hiryu.  
  
Strider Hiryu had to do something fast.  
  
"Ouroboros!!!" Strider yelled.  
  
The satellites hovered around Strider Hiryu and continued to act as his shields. They fired off those rings of energy at Alexia Ashford.  
  
Alexia Ashford simply destroyed them by hurling fireballs at them. This wasn't good for Strider Hiryu at all.  
  
Soon, she was right in Strider Hiryu's face. She continued punching him around. Strider Hiryu couldn't take anymore damage from this monster bitch. Alexia continued punishing Strider Hiryu for what he did to her island.  
  
"Uggghhh... LEGION!!!" Strider cried out.  
  
An army or mechanical tigers and mechanical eagles came to Strider Hiryu's aid. They all connected with Alexia dealing her severe damage.  
  
Exhausted from the battle, Strider Hiryu fell to the ground severely passed out. He was out cold. Alexia Ashford stood over him. Slowly, she reverted back to her naked human form. She simply smiled at him.  
  
"I win, Strider Hiryu..."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." moaned Strider Hiryu.  
  
"Take him away. I want to talk with him later," she said.  
  
Jill's Hotel Room  
  
The rain had stopped. Jill Valentine stood out in the balcony and saw the clear dark blue skies. There was a beautiful full moon shining. She bathed herself in its bright light.  
  
"It's so beautiful..."  
  
She took a sip of Remy Red to loosen her up. A whole lot has happened since these last few days. All she wanted to do was take a nice rest.  
  
The war against Umbrella was starting.  
  
But this wasn't just a way against Umbrella...  
  
This was a war against all evil...  
  
The battle against the dreaded Umbrella Corporation had lead her into a bigger and more intense battle. New friendships and alliances were being formed. People seeing the bigger picture immediately took their sides.  
  
New allegiances were being formed.  
  
A revived William Birkin had joined the NESTS Cartel.  
  
The cowboy gun-slinging Stand wielder known as Hol Horse had joined Shadowlaw.  
  
Jill's fallen comrades have been resurrected as cyborg assassins under Gill's control.  
  
And there was Wesker's new group, the Fallen Stars...  
  
This was simply the first step towards the biggest battle... 


	125. Intermission 1

First Intermission  
  
All events would be summarized in this theatrical production.  
  
It was pretty dark inside the theatre. The stage was set with the players ready to perform. Everybody was seated and silent. Their faces were covered with dark shadows. Nobody could see their eyes nor their facial expressions. The patrons seated were the characters in this story. In one row, Ryu Hoshi, Chun-Li Xiang, Sakura Kusagano, Sean Matsuda, Ken Masters, Eliza Masters, and William Guile were seated.  
  
Seated in another section of the auditorium were Terry Bogard, Kyo Kusanagi, Cyborg Kusanagi, Mirror Kusanagi, K' Dash, Iori Yagami, Ash Crimson, Ryo Sakazaki, and Kim Kaphwan.  
  
Hoahmaru, Charlotte Colde, Genjuro, and Galford Weiler were seated in another row. Everybody wore their traditional clothing.  
  
They sat there like frozen statues.  
  
They sat there cold and emotionless.  
  
Their eyes were glued right on the stage.  
  
The only source of light was coming from the stage...  
  
It was showtime...  
  
One man came out on stage. But he wasn't familiar to anybody else. He stood there on the microphone on a stand.  
  
The man had on a black tuxedo. His hair was gelled with streaks of white. Only missing thing from him was his trusty baton. He stood there as the spotlight shined on him. The audience started to applaud.  
  
"Evening, my name is Mason Storm. Current liason to Lyrix. Glad you could all make it here tonight. Tonight's spectacular performance tells the tale of a group of friends who have been fighting a war for a long time. They are dragged into something bigger and deeper. Enjoy..."  
  
Mason said his words and walked off the stage.  
  
The audience slightly applauded.  
  
Musicians sat in the orchestra pit and played the music. The production was ready to begin. Jill Valentine stood there in the middle of the stage with the spotlight on her. She stood still like a frozen statue as scenes from events went by her.  
  
Scenes played were the events that happened during her stay in Osaka, Japan. The players on the stage portrayed everything that had happened so far.  
  
Then the music started to get dark, grim, and serious. The stage lights went red as the scenes went into her nightmares. In front of her was a player dressed as Devil Wesker. Everybody laid dead around Jill on stage.  
  
Jill fell to her knees and started to get really animated on stage. Simply, she sulked on the stage. The stage faded to black.  
  
The curtains closed.  
  
Everybody applauded.  
  
The scenes get switching from one scene to another. Basically, it summarized all events that have taken place.  
  
After a good few hours, the stage closed. Everybody applauded and stepped out for their intermission.  
  
Lobby  
  
They stood outside talking to one another.  
  
"This is a pretty interesting storyline," said Jill Valentine.  
  
"It is," replied Wesker.  
  
"Who'd thought you'd be the main villain of this?"  
  
"Never would have imagined it."  
  
"And we're the main characters of this big production," Jill Valentine said with a smile.  
  
"Thirty minute intermission, I'm going to the snack bar," said M. Bison.  
  
"I'm with you on that," replied Ryu Hoshi.  
  
The production was written by Captain Blue of the Viewtiful Joe game. He stood there as many people circled around him. Captain Blue was having the time of his life.  
  
"Took a while to pull this off," Captain Blue said as he laughed.  
  
This was simply the first act...  
  
There would be more to tell...  
  
But this writer is going to take a break first...  
  
"Party at my place after this," said Ken Masters.  
  
Everybody cheered at the thought of having a party at the Masters' residence. 


	126. Singles Matches Tier 13

Singles Matches Tier 1-3

(Author's Note- Yeah, I'm back to working on this big fic. Some fights will be short due to me not being able to describe their special attacks.)

Millennium Tournament Stadium

It was morning time already. The first matches of the day of course. This event would even topple the Olympics that happens every 4 years.

Singles Matches Today:

Temjin vs. Terry Bogard

Adon vs. Joe Higashi

Duck King vs. Richard Meyer

A lot has happened the previous night. However, it wouldn't stop people from coming out to enjoy what this tournament has to offer. Jill Valentine sat there in the skybox awaiting the start of these first fights of the day.

She was thinking about the events that had transpired within the last week and a half. A relaxing trip in Japan now turned into another fight against the secret Umbrella Corporation. Taking a deep breath, Jill opened her eyes. Yet, she didn't know what Umbrella's plans were for this year's Millennium Tournament.

This was something new.

Why would Umbrella take interest in the tournament, she thought.

Only time would tell. Jill sat there with her hair tied back. She had on black shorts and a white t-shirt. Casually, she picked up her cup of mocha and took a sip. A lot of sleep has been lost on Jill's account due to her constant nightmares.

Who were those people?

Jill had that dream about Wesker's newly formed group known as the Fallen Stars. She almost got raped in the dream.

"Hey," Chris Redfield said warmly as he entered the skybox. They were grateful towards Ken Masters for letting them use this room. He approached the table grabbing a bottle of orange juice and a crossiant.

"Morning," Jill said with a yawn.

"Excited about today's fights?"

"Yeah," Jill answered with a smile.

Chris Redfield went ahead and took a seat next to Jill. The two of them sat there and waited for the fights to start out. Fights would start within a few minutes. Chris could see the changes in Jill within the last few days. But, he wanted to let things be for now. He too was suspicious of Umbrella's actions. And then the return of Albert Wesker.

Much to Redfield's liking, Albert Wesker got owned by every fighter.

Carlos Oliviera, David King, Kevin Ryman, and Leon S. Kennedy soon followed inside. They took seats by the TV sets where they could really get a good look at the fights. Leon was looking at the program for today's fight. It was going to be a tremendous turnout today.

"I can't wait," Leon said.

"Yeah..." David added taking a bottle of ice water.

The first fight was going to start.

It was Temjin going up against the lone wolf Terry Bogard. The two men got onto the mat as the crowd started to chant and cheer. Terry adjusted his cap a bit while Temjin flexed out a bit. Temjin is a fighter from Mongolia.

"We meet again, Terry," said Temjin.

"Yeah..." Terry said with a smile.

Temjin made a living as a school principal and a street fighter. He was the principal at Southtown Middle School. The bell rang beginning the match. Both Terry and Temjin came running a each other.

The 2 men exchanged hits. Temjin struck Terry in the face while Terry backed away from the hit and countering with a back thrust kick.

"Not bad," Terry said.

"Yes... Been training a lot," Temjin replied. Temjin threw several punches and a front snap kick that Terry ducked. "Got you now!" he shouted grabbing Terry.

"Huh?!" Terry asked.

Temjin executed a fireman's carry on Terry slamming him to the mat.

"Omph..." Terry went.

Mai, Andy, Joe, and Blue Mary were watching from one room.

"Temjin's improved," Andy said taking a sip of water.

"C'mon Terry," Blue Mary cheered for her fiance.

Terry rolled back and got to his feet. Temjin was charging right at him. However, the young fighter wasn't ready to go down. Hell, he's just gotten started. As Temjin got close enough, Terry stepped aside and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Huh?!" Temjin asked.

Using his might, Terry threw Temjin to the other side. Temjin got to his feet and started to throw punches at Terry Bogard.

Terry forced Temjin away with a well placed back thrust kick. He made a 180 degree turn facing Temjin once again. "Burning Knuckle!" Terry shouted as he dashed forward with his powerful punch that caused Temjin to fly back several feet.

"Omph..." Temjin groaned as he hit the hard mat. He sat up and shook it off. "Uggghhh...that smarts..." The Mongolian fighter quickly got back up and charged at Terry Bogard once again.

Temjin was a good fighter; but, Terry was better. Terry charged up as Temjin got closer and closer to him.

"Power Geyser!!!" Terry shouted as he punched the ground. A huge wave of energy erupted and smacked Temjin into unconsciousness. Temjin laid there moaning in pain. The crowd was in awe to see Terry Bogard make quick work of Temjin.

"Damn..." said Joe Higashi.

"T-that was fast..." added Mai.

"Damn..." said Chris Redfield.

Terry Bogard was declared the winner. Showing good sportsmanship, Terry picked up Temjin and carried him back to the locker room. A bag of ice was placed on Temjin's head. He slowly regained consciousness and knew that the match had been lost.

Terry Bogard entered another room to be greeted by his brother and his friends. They were cheering Terry on his win.

"I guess I'm up next," Joe Higashi said.

"Careful, Adon's no pushover," Andy said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Joe said rubbing his thumb against the nose.

"Adon's trained under the Emperor of Muay Thai," Mai commented.

"The one who was defeated by Ryu?" Terry asked.

"That same one," Andy said taking a sip of water. "Adon calls himself the God of Muay Thai," he added. Joe just laughed.

"God of Muay Thai? Fat chance," Joe said as he left the room.

Both fighters entered the large mat. The crowd of spectators started to cheer and applaud the fighters. It was going to be a very interesting Muay Thai match. Adon and Joe Higashi were very skilled Muay Thai kickboxers.

"This is going to be a very exciting match," said Alyssa Ashcroft who would be doing commentary for the Millennium Tournament now. "Both Adon and Joe Higashi are very well versed in the art of Muay Thai."

Jill Valentine and her friends looked through the window of the VIP box. This would be a very interesting match.

Soon, the bell rang signifying the start of the match.

Both Adon and Joe came at each other. As they got close to each other, Adon and Joe threw a hard side kick to the chest. Adon connected with Joe's gut. At the same time, Joe connected with Adon's side. Both attacks were just as painful.

"Ugggghhhh..." groaned Adon.

"Uggh, damn..." replied Joe Higashi.

The crowd was in shock. The two fighters recovered as Joe came forward and started throwing several hard punches to the gut of Adon. However, Adon raised his knee up to guard from most of Joe's attacks. With Adon's leg up, Joe had an opportunity.

With Adon standing on only one leg, Joe came forward and attacked with a spinning low kick. The blow from Joe's hard shin caused Adon to lose balance. He was shaking. Joe then took the opportunity to throw several punches to the face that Adon quickly blocked.

Joe followed up with another spinning low kick. This one caused Adon to completely lose his balance. Adon was desperately flapping his arms to keep himself from falling. Adon fell backwards and was about to hit the bottom of the mat.

"Jaguar!" Adon yelled.

Adon executed his Rising Jaguar attack as he rose from the ground with his front knee nailing Joe in the face. The move also lifted Joe off from the mat. Soon, Adon followed up by striking with the rear knee. Adon landed on his feet as Joe did a back flip and landed on one knee.

The self-proclaimed God of Muay Thai came at Joe Higashi, as he got up. Adon started throwing punches and knee strikes. Joe managed to block most of the punches and pressed both hands down to block the knee strikes. Adon soon followed up by throwing Thai style roundhouse kicks to Joe's legs. Joe quickly backed away to avoid getting hit from the rest after getting hit from the first one. The kick was very painful.

Adon then jumped forward with a roundhouse kick to the side. It caused Joe to stagger towards his right side. As Joe staggered, Adon quickly clinched him. While in the clinch, Adon started driving his knee repeatedly into Joe's chest and face. The blows to the face were more than enough to stun Joe Higashi. Adon let go of the clinch as Joe stood there dizzied.

"Joe!" Terry yelled.

Adon stood there and threw a hard roundhouse to the head.

"Taigaa Kikku!" Joe yelled as he threw a rising flaming knee strike.

"Whaaaaaa?!" Adon went.

Adon was hit by Joe's attack and temporarily engulfed in flames. He rolled on the mat as the flames soon dissipated. Joe stood there trying to regain himself. The crowd remained silent as Joe stood there with Adon slowly getting up to his feet.

As the two stood there, they came at each other once again. Neither had the energy to block. Both fighters just went ahead and started throwing hard hits. Adon threw a hard punch to the face of Joe Higashi, who then threw a hard uppercut to the chin area.

"Ugggghhh!"

"Umph!"

Joe came forward with a thrusting front kick to the gut. But Adon quickly jumped back and up into the air. He then somersaulted and flew downward and Joe.

"Jaguar Tooth!" exclaimed Adon. It was a flying downward side kick that connected with Joe's shoulder area. The attack was quite painful.

It was very painful for Joe, who held his left shoulder in pain. As Adon got to his feet, he threw a barrage of hard kicks to the legs and chest of Joe Higashi.

"Jaguar Kick!" Adon yelled as he leaped up at Joe. Adon executed a front-flip while dropping the rear leg on Joe's head while making an arc.

Adon's heel felt like a brick was being dropped on his head. Joe staggered back as he quickly shook it off. His opponent approached closer and closer.

"Ougon no Kakato!" Joe Higashi exclaimed. He jumped forward slashing with heel in a downward arc. It smacked Adon on top of the head. Joe Higashi's attack had the same desired effect as Adon's Jaguar Kick. Joe started rubbing his head for comfort. "Aw, that hurts!"

"Damn..." Terry said.

Adon staggered backwards.

Joe charged forward and threw a knee strike to the face of Adon. He then followed up with a left jab, with spinning right elbow, to left jab, and finished off with a double spinning backfist. Adon had no time to defend against this onslaught of devastating attacks.

The Japanese Thai kickboxer used his right hand to throw several fast gut punches. Joe then threw an uppercut and then a hard spinning crescent kick. He used the hard heel to smack Adon across the face. Adon was very much out of it.

Joe continued throwing several hard punches and kicking attacks to wear down Adon. He then threw a flying jump spinning back kick that sent Adon flying back several feet. There was more.

"Hurricane Upper!!!" Joe exclaimed as he threw an uppercut as a small hurricane came forward and picked Adon up. He threw another uppercut sending another hurricane towards Adon. Getting hit, Adon fell to the mat. The crowd was applauding for a great fight performance by Joe Higashi and Adon. Joe stood there as Adon slowly got up to his feet.

"Here I come!" Joe exclaimed charging at Adon. He then threw a hard right cross to Adon's face. With such speed, Adon quickly grabbed the arm. Using his free arm, Adon brought a downward elbow strike to the arm. It caused Joe to hold his arm in pain once Adon released it. "Gah...that smarts..." Joe winced.

It was now Adon's turn. With such speed, Adon threw several hard punches to the chest and stomach of his Japanese opponent. Getting close enough, Adon threw several fast jabs to Joe's face and then a hard jump spin kick using the shin of his left leg. Joe staggered around after getting smacked by the hard shin of Adon.

Adon threw more punches to the face and threw hard side kicks to the chest and a hard roundhouse to the side of Joe's head. The blow was more than enough to stun Joe Higashi.

"Jaguar!" Adon yelled as he rose up executing a rising double knee attack. Before Joe could hit the mat, Adon had something else. "Jaguar Kick!" he exclaimed as he somersaulted bringing the heel of his back leg down on Joe, slamming him onto the mat.

"Whoa!" Andy yelled as he watched the fight.

Joe Higashi laid there in pain. Slowly, he sat up and shook it off. His body was in pain from the barrage of Adon's attacks. Adon then came forward as Joe got up. Joe was in immense pain. He had to do something to slow down Adon.

"Jaguar Kick!" Adon exclaimed.

It seemed that Adon would have this match right about now. But quickly, Joe Higashi jumped back to avoid the devastating attack. Adon was shocked to only have hit the air around him.

"What?!"

Adon was now in the open.

"Bakuretsu Ken!" Joe yelled as he moved forward and threw a barrage of fast punches. Adon didn't have enough time to block, let alone trying to react. The God of Muay Thai was bombarded with fast and hard punches coming from his opponent. That wasn't all, Joe charged up for another attack. The crowd was in shock at Joe's swift action that gave him the current advantage over Adon.

"Screw Upper!!!" Joe exclaimed as he threw an uppercut that made a very large hurricane that lifted Adon up from the mat. Joe stood there exhausted as Adon was lifted up into the air.

Adon could feel the hurricane winds slashing him. The hurricane dissipated and Adon was about to hit the hard mat. But he had one last ditch.

"Jaguar Thousand!!!"

Adon dashed at Joe Higashi and threw several hard punches. It was similar to E. Honda's Hundred-Slap technique. Joe got smacked the fuck around by Adon's super attack combo. After it was done, Joe Higashi flew back and off the mat. The crowd gasped at what had just happened. Joe just laid there peacefully as Adon stood there as the victor.

The crowd applauded the match. They were more than entertained. Adon leaped off the mat and lifted Joe Higashi up carrying him inside. He took a deep sigh that the match was over. To Adon, Joe Higashi was a very good opponent and rival.

"Perhaps we could be friends," Adon said as he laughed some. He still had his cocky attitude. But, he could back it up, though.

There was that one fateful day where he challenged DeeJay to a match. However, it was interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Alexia Ashford.

"Whoa..." said Chris Redfield.

"T-that was amazing," Claire added.

This was really a good show. Chris Redfield sat back and had a donut with some orange juice. At first, he was a skeptic and that it was all special effects. Now, he was very much proven wrong. Claire Redfield on the other hand enjoyed watching stuff like this. Without Chris' knowing, Claire Redfield was currently taking Aikido lessons.

Jill Valentine closed her eyes a bit. She wasn't that well. But, she did a damn good job of keeping it to herself. This has been a very long week. She was starting to learn what Umbrella's ulterior motives were. But, it would take some time. However, Jill Valentine had found herself new allies in the fight against the dark corporation known as Umbrella. But, those nightmares kept coming to her. Was it a foreshadowing? Only time would tell.

The crowd started to cheer once again.

Next fight was going to start. It would be Duck King going up against Richard Meyer.

The two fighters stepped up onto the mat. Loud hip-hop music played as Duck King stepped up. This was his first ever Millennium Tournament. Most of the time, he would look after King's bar while she was participating in the King of Fighters tournaments. But, he decided to take the opportunity to test his might.

He stood there with his long mohawk that was colored blue on the front and then blue on the back. His ears were pierced. Black shades covered his eyes. Duck King also stood there dressed in long blue denim pants, athletic shoes, an untucked red t-shirt, and a blue denim vest. Duck King showed off his breakdance skills to the spectators for a much louder cheer.

"Interesting," Barry said as he carefully studied Duck King.

Richard Meyer approached the mat and executed a Capieora style kata. Like Duck King's style, Richard's style was dance based as well. But, it was much different.

"Whoa," said Leon.

The fight started with the ring of the bell. Both fighters started to get into the rhythm of it all. Richard started moving left to right in his stance. Then he executed a spinning back sweep kick followed by a spinning heel kick in perfect unison.

However, Duck King did a handstand to avoid the footsweep and did a hand stand kick smacking Richard in the face. Richard Meyer stumbled back. Duck King then followed up with his Head Spin attack. It caught Richard off his defense. Duck King started to break out his dance moves and attacked Richard Meyer repeatedly.

Duck King was very determined.

Duck King followed up with some spinning kicks and a Neo Break Storm. Richard threw some attacks of his own; but, Duck King was more in the rhythm of the music. Duck King threw some hard punches than he executed his SDM called the Duck Dance. Richard Meyer was taken off guard. He was hit bad as Duck King followed up with his Rolling Punisher SDM.

Richard Meyer flew off the mat. He sat up and shook it off.

"Uggggh, I must've been really out of it," Richard said.

The crowd applauded. Duck King was declared the winner of this match. He leaped off and walked Richard Meyer off to the locker room.

"Rough morning?" Duck King asked.

"Ugggghhh... Must've had something bad this morning..." Richard said.

"Don't worry about it," smiled Duck King.

Then there was an annoucement on the screen.

"STARTING TOMORROW, ALL MATCHES WILL TAKE PLACE AT NIGHT STARTING FROM 7:30PM."

Now, the matches would all be at night. It was better off than having to wait in between. The fighters and spectators could use the day and after-nights going around town.

"Gives us more time to do our work," Jill Valentine said as she got up from her seat.

"Those were some very quick matches," Carlos said.

"Yeah, they were," added Carlos.

"Yeah," added Claire.

Meanwhile, Joe Higashi was being berrated by Mai Shiranui.

"How could you lose to Adon?" Mai asked.

"I guess he was the better fighter?" Joe asked.

Mai then smacked him upside the head.

"Mai, calm down..." Andy said.

"Don't 'Mai, calm down' me!" Mai blew up at Andy, who backed away. At that moment, Joe Higashi took his opportunity and escaped from the room. There he bumped into Adon.

"Sorry," Joe said.

"You okay?" Adon said with a laugh after hearing Mai's yelling from the room. "I'm guessing you want to leave the stadium. Rental car's nearby," he added with a smile.

"Thanks! Let's get moving!" Joe said as he and Adon started to run towards the car. As soon as both fighters vanished, Mai came out from the room looking for Joe.

"Hey, I'm not done yelling at you yet!!!"

Mai stepped out looking for Joe Higashi. The two of them went way back with Terry and Andy. Joe was once defeated by Andy Bogard. Until now, they've been the best of friends.

Both Joe Higashi and Adon were in their normal clothes heading to the car. At that moment, they ran into Jai Hwa, who stood there not knowing what was going on.

"Joe, what's going on?" Jai asked scratching his head.

"No time to talk! Coming or going?!" Joe replied as he sped up with Adon. Hwa Jai then heard the voices of Mai Shiranui and Andy Bogard coming from a distance. He immediately figured what was going to happen.

"I see," Hwa Jai replied as he turned tail and followed both Joe Higashi and Adon. Adon quickly unlocked the doors to the black SUV as he jumped into the driver's side. Hwa Jai quickly got on the passenger's side with Joe getting in the rear seats. Joe was panting hard. Adon was laughing some.

"If I knew that would happen, I'd let you win," Adon said as he quickly pulled out from the parking lot. Joe quickly kept his head down to hide from Mai Shiranui as Terry, Andy, and Blue Mary followed behind.

"Nah, that's okay," Joe replied with a laugh.

"Joe could've had it won," Mai said.

"Now, now..." Andy said calming his fiance down. "Since Joe's not here. We can go out to lunch. Double date," he added.

"Come to think of it, you're right," Mai said with a smile.

"Where should we eat?" Terry asked.


	127. Wesker's Planning

Wesker's Planning

**Wesker's Office**

Albert Wesker sat there at his desk. It was dimly lit without anybody around. The place was very nice and solitary, much to Wesker's liking. Wesker was enraged at how these fighters managed to oust him so easily.

"It's not possible..." Wesker said to himself.

He still thought that he was the most powerful being in the world. However, Wesker had no idea that either Alexia Ashford or Steve Burnside were still alive. But, he did manage to wipe out one of Umbrella's Japan facilities the previous night. Wesker was currently working a partnership with the crimeboss of Southtown, Geese Howard.

Wesker was formulating a plan to get rid of Geese Howard. Also, he wanted to get a sample of Geese's DNA to use on himself. Geese was a man who possessed a lot of power. There were 8 devious and dangerous fighters that Wesker got to work for him.

At the same time, Wesker was plotting to get rid of those fighters once they were no longer useful. He had to formulate the plan carefully.

There was Setsuna, from the Makai realm. Setsuna wanted to destroy all human life.

There was Robber Soul, who could assume people's identities. His Stand could even eat through flesh. Robber Soul simply wanted money.

Earthquake, the ninja from Texas. He wanted money and power.

Shiranui Gen-An, the horrid man-beast. He wanted to become king of the underworld.

Zato-1/Eddie, the assassin who could manipulate shadows.

Mukuro, the animated corpse of Shikyo. Mukuro had a sickness of being addicted to seeing liquid crimson. Wesker could unleash Mukuro/Shikyo upon his enemies. Not a single life would be spared.

Deku, the doll created to be a double for Hoahmaru.

Then there was Atkatsumi Musashi, the dual-bladed swordsman from Hell. Those 8 formed Wesker's group, Fallen Stars. They were skilled. But then again, they wouldn't think twice about stabbing Wesker in the back and/or possibly killing him for a much sweeter deal.

For now, Wesker had to make the deal as sweet as it could be.

Wesker was pulling up files on people who had recently defeated him.

The first one he looked at was the young Alfred Airhawk. Wesker ran into Alfred outside of Los Angeles. He wanted Alfred's plane. This was the same Alfred Airhawk who defeated the crimeboss known as White.

White looked like one of those people in Stanley Kubrick's _A Clockwork Orange. _Alfred was the one who defeated White and avenged the death of his grandfather. Wesker continued looking at the data obtained on Alfred Airhawk.

"Interesting..." Albert Wesker said.

He was watching all battle footage on Alfred Airhawk. Wesker was researching his battle techniques and analyzing a way to get the best of him. But, he wasn't the only fighter that Wesker was researching.

Wesker then turned to the data on Necro.

Necro was the one who intervened and stopped Wesker from killing Airhawk. Wesker witnessed first hand what power Necro possessed. His limbs moved like rubber. But, they were hard as steel.

"Then there is Necro..." Wesker said with a tone of anger in his voice.

Wesker looked at Necro's profile. He continued to study his battle data. Necro would be a very formidible opponent.

"You'll be dead at my hands..." Wesker said.

All 8 members of the Fallen Stars were outside in the rec room. They were having a post-slaughter party. Seemed that they enjoyed their job and getting paid good money for it. Each one of them were beyond highly professional killers. Some did it for the money and others did it for the thrill of it.

_I must find a way to dispose of them when they are no longer needed, _Wesker thought to himself. He adjusted his shades and rubbed his eyes a bit. It seemed that these fighters had experience fighting against things or people with superhuman powers.

Wesker thought about both Alfred Airhawk and the one called Necro. He too was defeated by Geese Howard. Then there were Gouki and Rugal Bernstein. They too were more villanous than Albert Wesker, himself.

Their power supassed that of the T-Virus in Wesker's system.

He too ran into the meddlesome STARS members. It was Rebecca Chambers that he ran into. Along with her new boyfriend, Eiji 'Edge' Yamada. Edge had put up a very good fight with some of the undead.

"I was about to kill him, too..." Wesker said to himself.

He was now reading the dossier on Edge. Edge was a senior at Gedo High. It was a good school where the class were all boys. Quite different than that of Seijyun. Students at Gedo managed to graduate much earlier. More stuff popped up.

"Interesting..." he said.

Wesker continued to read Edge's involvements. Edge had assisted in taking down Hyo Imawano who was under his deceased father's control. This young student was part of that. Then, there was going up against Justice High again. But this time, they'd be going up against Kurow Kirishima, who used the same brainwashing techniques.

He leaned back against his chair and took out a cigarette. Wesker then lit it and took a few puffs. That cigarette felt very good just now as he continued to look at this file.

Wesker read the people associated with Edge at Gedo. There was Daigo Kazama, Gan Ishido, and Akira Kazama. Akira disguised herself as a boy to investigate Daigo's disappearance. Now, she was going to school at Seijyun.

"Daigo Kazama... I've heard of him," Wesker said under his breath.

Albert Wesker continued to do his research. He almost had both Edge and Rebecca in the grip of his hands.

"Those two kids..." he added.

He immediately pulled up dossiers of both Batsu Ichimonji and Kyosuke Kagami. Both were seniors at Taiyo HS. They both were extraordinary fighters for being so young. This angered Wesker, who thought he was the most powerful.

"Nobody humiliates me like that..." he said.

Then there were those 4 agents of NESTS that captured him. There was the ever ditzy Angel. There was Foxy. There was the very powerful K'9999. And then there was Kula Diamond. Combined together, they all got the best of Albert Wesker.

It was unknown how Wesker escaped the space station that belonged to NESTS. What Wesker didn't know that they managed to revive William Birkin. Now Birkin is a scientist for NESTS. He wished to get back at Umbrella, this time with the full backing of the NESTS Cartel.

"I need to get rid of those 4 as well," he added.

Then there was that goth gear from the future known as Testament. Wesker discovered Dizzy and tried to take her. But it was Testament who intervened and defeated Wesker by poisoning him. Wesker didn't have any data on Testament until Zato-1/Eddie joined his ranks. The blind assassin gave Wesker all the information he ever wanted on Testament.

"I must put an end to you as well, Testament," Wesker said.

Sherry Birkin also escaped from Geese Howard's grasp by the one known as Hunk. Seemed that Mr. Death has entered the game once again. Wesker spent some time trying to chase Sherry Birkin down again.

Wesker ran into some opposition there as well.

There was the boxer known as Balrog. His punches rivaled that of Wesker's. Balrog was another target that Wesker wanted eliminated. More and more, Wesker hated the street fighters let alone the code of the street fighter.

And then there was Skull-o-mania. The self-proclaimed superhero too got in the way of Albert Wesker. This was starting to piss Albert Wesker off very much. He immediately rose from his seat and picked up a steel chair. Without hesitation, Wesker slammed the chair into the way repeatedly making loud clanking sounds.

"What's gotten into him?" Earthquake asked as he sat there watching porn.

The other 7 shrugged. They didn't know what was going on. Neither of them knew that Wesker would dispose of them afterwards. All they thought about was either killing and/or making lots of cash.

Wesker threw down the destroyed chair and gave it a hard kick. The chair flew over 20 feet away from him as it hit the door. He took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. Besides dealing with the likes of Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, and Carlos Oliviera, Albert Wesker would also have to deal with the likes of Balrog, Skullomania, and many others.

This enraged Wesker.

He sat there pulling up dossiers on the fighters that would be partaking in this year's Millennium Tournament. Wesker wanted to murder each and every fighter. He had a hated towards these fighters more than those STARS members that he used to work with.

Wesker honestly thought that he was the most powerful being. And then there was the fact that his enemies would be making friends and allies out of these fighters. The fighters would be more of a threat than those STARS members.

"I need to get rid of the sponsors..." he added.

There were 4 people.

There was Ken Masters of the Masters Foundation. It would be hard to go after Ken Masters due to a high level of security. Plus he had friends such as Ryu, Chun-Li Xiang, Guy, Cody, William Guile, Allen Snider, and Sean Matsuda. It would be very difficult.

"I'd have to eliminate them, too..." Wesker said to himself.

There was the Garcia Concern headed up by Robert Garcia. He too would be difficult to eliminate. Robert would have the backing of Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Takuma Sakazaki, Marco Rodriguez, and King. There would be the possible assistance of the Bogard Brothers as well.

"Damn... Robert Garcia has help, too..." he added.

Wesker would have to get rid of those fighters as well. But, he needed his Fallen Stars to wipe out the rest of Umbrella's facilities. He'd even use them after the tournament to strike painful blows to Umbrella's structure.

He then looked up Chizuru Kagura of the Kagura Conglomerate. Easier said than done on that part. She would have the backing of Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, Shingo Yabuki, Moe Habana, and Reiji Oogami. It would be possible to have the assistance of Iori Yagami.

"Damn..." Wesker said.

The 3 of them would have friends to help out. That wouldn't be good for Albert Wesker at all. He would have to plan this carefully.

Last but not least, Joseph Joestar of the Speedwagon Corporation. They managed to beat Umbrella to the punch with sponsorship. However, Joseph would have assistance from his grandson Jotaro Kujo, Noriyaki Kakyoin, Muhammad Avdol, Jean-Pierre Polnareff. Iggi, and N'Dul. They were very powerful Stand wielders.

"Damn it..." Wesker said under his breath.

He started to formulate a plan. It would take some time. Wesker wanted to get rid of the sponsors so bad. That would strike a blow to the STARS.

Albert Wesker was strictly a man of business. It seemed that the STARS got in his way of it. He wanted to make them pay for their interference. Most in particular, he wanted to kill both Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. But, he couldn't even do that. It was those fighters that interfered with Wesker's revenge.

It was so embarassing for Wesker.

"I was supposed to be the most powerful being on this earth," Wesker said as he continued looking at the dossier of the fighters competing in this tournament. It was getting to him. Never in Wesker's life would he feel inferior.

He refused to feel inferior...

Wesker still believed that he was still superior...

"Maybe I'm going at this the wrong way," he said to himself. Wesker was a very intelligent man. Intelligence would have to be used more than brute strength.

This would be something that would have the full reliance of man-power and the power of the BOWs. Wesker looked through the files of what he could use against the STARS members and the fighters. He also wanted to get rid of the other enemy groups, too.

Fallen Stars next assignment would be a secret testing facility on the outskirts of Osaka. Once unleashed, they will not spare a single soul. Wesker continued looking through the files of the fighters. He needed to analyze their strengths and weaknesses.

"It's a start," Wesker said to himself.

Once analyzed, Wesker could have the advantage over the fighters.

But more battle data would have to be obtained. He had hacked into Umbrella's mainframe and got the info already. However, Wesker would have to send HCF operatives to spy on the fighters and gather their data.

Seemed that Umbrella was doing its own data collection on the fighters. Umbrella wanted to get rid of the fighters, too. This would be the ultimate testing area for those genetic monstrosities.

"I can feel it coming together," Wesker said.


	128. Ken's Press Conference

Ken Master's Press Conference

(Author's Note- From now on, I'm going to refer Cyborg Kusanagi as Cy Kusanagi. It's to avoid the confusion between the Kusanagis of both KOF 2002 and 2003. The Kusanagi of '03 is a mirror image created by the Yata mirror in Chizuru's possession.)

**Millennium Tournament Press Room**

A very nervous Ken Masters stood at the podium. He was chosen to give a press conference explaining the tournament and what's been going on lately. Seemed that Umbrella was behind all of this treachery. Many reporters from around the world were present. News Combo 6 was present there as well.

News Combo 6 covered the Millennium Tournaments and the Chaos competition. Sitting against the wall were Robert Garcia, Chizuru Kagura, and Joseph Joestar. Ken had invited Jill Valentine and her friends to attend the conference. Sitting all the way in the back were Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Barry Burton, Ark Thompson, Sherry Birkin, Leon S. Kennedy, and Carlos Oliviera.

"It was very nice of Ken to invite us," Jill said.

"Especially with a private limo," Carlos said.

Alyssa Ashcroft, the newspaper journalist from Raccoon City were amongst one of the reporters at the press conference. Standing by Robert Garcia was his bodyguard and friend, Karman Cole. Karman had been a longtime worker and friend of Robert's father. His job was to help maintain the company and keep an eye on Robert.

With everything that's been going on lately, Karman would now be with Robert almost 24/7. Karman Cole casually adjusted his shades and made sure nobody would interrupt the press conference. Everybody would be in tune to watch this international-wide press conference.

"Good luck," Robert Garcia said.

"Thanks," Ken replied as he took a sip of water.

"Never knew what I'd be getting myself into," Joseph Joestar said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Joestar," replied Chizuru.

In the back sat Ken's wife Eliza and their young son, Mel. They sat there to show Ken their support. Sitting next to them were Ryu and Chun-Li Xiang. Both Ryu and Chun-Li sat there to show their support for Ken.

Reiji Oogami and their child sat there to give support for Chizuru. They too would be looking out just in case things got out of hand.

The same went for Robert Garcia. At another row of seats in the back sat the Sakazakis, King, and Marco Rodriguez.

For Joeseph Joestar sat both Muhammad Avdol and N'Dul. Jill looked at N'Dul and smiled at him. N'Dul used his stand to make a hand of water that waved back to her. To help redeem himself, N'Dul also agreed to act as security for Joseph Joestar. N'Dul's other 4 senses were very sharp to make up for the loss of sight.

"The conference is going to start soon," Ken muttered to himself.

He really didn't like giving press conferences. But this was the only way to address the situation to the public. Plus, they had to make sure that the fighters and other people were safe. Ken knew that Umbrella was up to this. But, he couldn't openly say that to the public. There was no concrete proof that Umbrella is behind all of this. Then there was Umbrella's vast influence with many politicians and officials.

"This is Alyssa Ashcroft for News Combo 6," Alyssa said as she stood in front of the camera. "We're here live from Osaka, Japan; at the Millennium Tournament Headquarters, where the CEO of the Masters Foundation, Ken Masters is about to give a live conference."

People around the world started to tune in to the news.

"The Masters Foundation is one of the biggest groups to sponsor the third Millennium Tournament. Masters Foundation and Garcia Concern have been joined by the Kagura Conglomerate led by Chizuru Kagura and the Speedwagon Corporation led by Joseph Joestar," Alyssa added.

"What does Mr. Masters plan to address?" asked the anchor woman of News Combo 6.

"Not sure. Probably the rash of attacks that's been going on. Recently Lucky Glauber had been shot in the leg. Kim Kaphwan had severed many slashes to the chest and back. Both are in stable condition and recovering," Alyssa answered.

"Are they out of the tournament?"

"No. Against doctor's wishes, both fighters will be coming back to fight," Alyssa replied. "Here he is, about to give the conference," Alyssa said. She stepped away as the cameraman adjusted his sights on the camera and got a close up on Ken Masters.

"We're now watching live the press conference being held by Ken Masters of the Masters Foundation," the anchor woman said.

Everybody started to tune in.

**Bar at Millennium HQ**

Four figures sat there at the bar. They were Jotaro Kujo, Noriaki Kakyoin, Iggi, and Jean-Pierre Polnareff. At Joseph Joestar's request, they were to attend. But, they didn't have to be in the conference room. Jotaro sat there drinking his juice while having a cigarette. Kakyoin sat there eating a vanilla and chocolate sundae.

Polnareff sat there drinking a Jack Daniels. Iggi sat there chewing on some coffee flavored gum. That was the only way to get Iggi to follow an order. He was such a vile dog. Iggi also liked to chew on people's hair as well. He would latch onto people's faces and fart as well.

"It's about to start," Kakyoin pointed to the TV.

The other 3 remained silent.

"I'd like to thank the press for showing up," said Ken's voice on the TV.

**Dante's Hotel Room**

Dante Sparda sat there with Trish as they watched the press conference being given by Ken Masters. Trish sat there with intrigue.

"This should be interesting..."

"Should be is correct," Dante joked.

"He's probably addressing what's been going on," Trish said.

"Umbrella must be behind this..." Dante replied. He remembered experiences where there were many paths crossed with the Umbrella Corporation. "Get me a beer, will ya?"

"Get it yourself lazy ass bum," Trish coldly replied.

"Please?" Dante replied.

"Jackass..." Trish answered as she slowly got up and approached the mini-fridge.

"Thank you," Dante added.

**Captain Commando's Hotel Suite**

Captain Commando, Ginzu, Babyhead, and Mack the Knife sat around as they watched the press conference being held by Ken Masters.

"This should be interesting," Captain Commando said.

"I have heard about Umbrella's doings..." Ginzu said.

"As have I," Captain Commando added.

"We came to address with the complaints filed by many of the fighters about safety. I myself and several of my friends have been attacked recently as well," Ken Masters said to the press.

"Guess it's time for nighttime patrolling?" Mack the Knife asked.

"Yes. If what they say is true, we must help out," Captain Commando said.

"The assilants were described as the same as a few years back. Either zombies or mutated freaks," Ken explained.

"Can you be more clearer on that?" asked a CNN reporter.

"Similar to the events in Raccoon City..." Ken said.

The reporters started to talk amongst themselves.

"We're doing all we can to stop these attacks," Ken Masters announced. "This is one reason we're now having all matches at night. For their safety, it's required for all participants to be at the stadium regardless of fighting that night or not."

"What about security?" asked an NBC reporter.

"We've tripled security. Osaka PD is offering off-duty officers to add on. Japanese Secret Service is too offering services to us. Myself, Mr. Garcia, Mrs. Kagura, and Mr. Joestar are offering security as well... The fights will not be interrupted at all," Ken explained.

"Must be Umbrella," Ginzu said.

"I've been hearing many things about this Umbrella Corporation," Captain Commando added.

**Kim and Lucky's Hospital Ward**

Kim Kaphwan and Lucky Glauber sat there and watched. Kim's body was bandaged up while Lucky's leg had a gauze over it.

"Bout time," Lucky said.

"Yes," Kim Kaphwan said. "I must show those creatures the meaning of JUSTICE!" Kim's eyes started to glow white.

"Umm...do that when I'm not around," Lucky said nervously.

"Hmmm?" Kim's eyes went back to normal.

"That's just freaky," Lucky answered.

"What's freaky?" Kim asked.

"Never mind... Let's just watch the conference," Lucky insisted as he turned up the volume. He remembered getting shot after fighting against that Mr. X.

"We conclude this conference saying that this tournament will go on. We'll not letting a bunch of zombies or any genetic freaks stop us," Ken Masters finished.

"There you have it from Mr. Ken Masters, himself," Alyssa Ashcroft said.

At that moment, a person stood up and aimed a pistol at Ken Masters. People started to gasp at what was now just happening.

"Ken, look out!" Robert yelled.

"Damn!" Karman Cole exclaimed. He quickly pushed Ken Masters out of the way as the assilant fired a round into his arm.

Security guards quickly opened fire on the man.

Karman Cole laid there holding his arm in pain. Ken and Robert quickly rushed to his aid. "Uggghhh... This is new, heheheh..."

"Karman!" Robert exclaimed.

"Not so loud..." Karman said. "I can still hear well..."

"Get the paramedics!" Ken Masters demanded.

Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield quickly rushed to see what had happened. Eliza quickly ran to Ken while being followed by both Ryu and Chun-Li.

"Ken, are you all right?" Jill asked.

"I'm fine, Jill," Ken said with a smile.

Carlos then inspected the body. He noticed that on the collar was a pin with the Umbrella logo on it. That immediately caught his attention. "Hey look," he said. The others then looked at what Carlos had pointed to.

"Umbrella Corporation?" Ken asked.

"Must be them," Jill said with anger.

The cameras started to focus on the pin with the Umbrella logo on it. Pictures were being taken of the pin.

"Umbrella's gone too far," Robert Garcia said.

**Wesker's Office**

Albert Wesker sat there laughing his ass off. "They bought it..." he said with a smile. He had an operative dress up as a reporter wearing a pin of the Umbrella logo on it. The man had a fake ID and everything to make it look like that he was working for Umbrella.

In reality, the man was working for HCF.

"Umbrella will take the heat for this. And I can carry on with my mission," he laughed.

**Millennium HQ Parking Garage**

**47 Minutes Later**

Karman cold sat there as Rebecca Chambers patched him up. Edge leaned by the side of the ambulance waiting for his girlfriend to finish. Gan, Akira, and Batsu stood there watching what had just happened.

"Umbrella doesn't stop, do they?" Batsu protested.

"Calm down," Akira asserted. She was the very calm ones of the group. "There has to be a reason why Umbrella is doing this," she finished.

"Jill already told us," Batsu said.

"But still," Akira said.

"We need to do our own investigation," Batsu said.

"With what?" Akira asked. "If we go unprepared, we could get arrested. Even worse, Umbrella could use us for zombie food or to experiment on us," he explained. Her brother, Daigo was captured. But she didn't know what had happened.

"What do we do then?" Batsu asked.

"We stick together," Akira said. She was very scared and concerned for her brother's well being.

"Just don't use that arm for a few days," Rebecca said.

"I can't thank you enough, Miss Chambers," Karman said with a smile.

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine then approached Ken Masters. "I'm sorry for dragging you guys into his," Chris sais apologetically.

"It's okay. It's common, isn't that right Ryu?" Ken asked.

"Don't remind me," Ryu grunted.

"I guess this calls for an investigation of Umbrella," Chun-Li said.

"We have the grounds," Guile said as he approached the group.

Guile stood there with Charlie Nash, John Crawley, Rolento Schugerg, Sodom, and Captain Sawada. They immediately rushed to the HQ after listening to the press conference. Their vehicle was parked nearby.

"Let's call it a day and go back to our rooms for now," Ken said.

"Edge, Batsu, Akira, and Gan, you accompany Miss Chambers and her friends back to the hotel. Transportation is ready for you guys," Chun-Li Xiang ordered. She knew that Jill Valentine and the others would be in danger.

"Got it," Edge said as he kissed Rebecca.

"We'll go with Robert," Ryo said. He, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, King, and Marco Rodriguez entered inside the limosine headed for the hotel.

"Ryu and I will go with Ken," Chun-Li said.

"We're set," said Joseph Joestar. Jotaro, Avdol, Polnareff, Kakyoin, N'Dul, and Iggi stood there waiting to get inside the limousine.

"Crawley, Sodom, and Rolento, go with Chizuru and her husband," Guile ordered.

"Alright," said John Crawley.

"Sawada, Charlie, and I will head back to base," Guile said.

Cy-Kusanagi stood there in the shadows. He knew something was up. Standing with him was Kusanagi, Kyo-1, Kyo-2, and Kyo-3. Cy-Kusanagi managed to get Kagura to let Kusanagi out from the mirror again. Plus he managed to talk Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 earlier to help him with the investigation. Recently, he found Kyo-3 to help.

"What exactly are we doing?" asked Kusanagi. He wasn't that much of a pleasant person to be around. This was just a mirror image created by the Yata mirror. But, he had some personality to him.

"Investigating Umbrella... I'll pay you guys," Cy-Kusanagi said. He's only been alive for a bit over a year. But, he managed to get a personality, too. "I'll pay for lunch, dinner, etc..." he finished.

"I'm in," said Kyo-2.

"Do we get to fight the real Kyo in a match?" asked Kyo-3.

"Of course," said Cy-Kusanagi.

"Sweet..." said Kusanagi.

"We'll just keep an eye on them... Kusanagi, you monitor Chizuru," Cy-Kusanagi said. Kusanagi just shrugged.

"Whatever," Kusanagi said.

"You 3 will monitor Jill Valentine and her friends," Cy-Kusanagi ordered. The 3 organic clones of Kyo nodded.

"This is going to be a long tournament," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"We're gonna have a big banquet tonight," Ken Masters said.

"We'll be there," Jill Valentine said.


	129. Umbrella vs The Saikyo Groove

Umbrella vs. The Saikyo Groove

(Author's Note- I hate that move they gave Dan in SNK vs. Capcom: Chaos. It looks cool; but, I hate it when he uses that on me...)

**Dan Hibiki's Saikyo School**

Dan Hibiki stood there in his pink gi as he inspected the newly built Saikyo dojo. He had won the last 2 tournmanents; however, many people considered him a joke. Hopefully, this school would bring over new students. In most cases, Dan really was a joke. How he won those tournaments was unknown.

He stood there waiting for his first student.

"Can they withstand the power of my super taunt?" Dan asked himself.

The man was very much full of it. He trained at the school of Shotokan and Antsatsuken. But Gouken saw the murderous anger in Dan's eyes and expelled him from the school. Dan then created his own style.

Standing outside, Dan started to roll back and forth doing his taunts. Several Umbrella operatives laid planted around just shaking their heads in disbelief. They rather be dealing with zombies and other stuff instead of Dan Hibiki.

"How long do we have to put up with this?"

"This is worse than suffering an outbreak..."

"Can I just snipe him?"

"We'd be doing the world a favor."

"How the hell did he win the last 2 tournaments?"

"This is just fucked up..."

"We have our orders..."

Dan kept rolling back and forth doing his taunts. People walked by and just shook their heads. The limo that carried Jill Valentine and the others had just passed by. Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield looked out the window to see Dan Hibiki standing there.

"Who's that?" Jill Valentine asked.

"Driver, just keep driving," Edge said.

"That's Dan Hibiki, winner of the last 2 Mark of the Millenniums," Akira said as she sighed with such disbelief.

"That's him?!" Claire exclaimed.

"He looks like a joke," said Rebecca.

Edge then kissed Rebecca on the lips. "He is a joke..."

The limo just passed by as Dan continued is rolling taunts. These operatives were growing very impatient with having to put up with harsh punishments.

"I rather be ripped to shreds by a Tyrant..."

"No kidding..."

"Okay, no one else is there. Proceed to eliminate target. All pistols on silence."

Dan Hibiki then walked inside the dojo. He stood out in the middle of the mat and continued his taunting routine. It was like he had nothing better to do. The windows of the dojo started to break as the Umbrella operatives started to invade Dan's dojo.

"How dare you wreck my dojo!" Dan demanded as he did his taunt.

Some of the Umbrella operatives just shook their heads.

"I don't get paid enough for this..."

"I should make you pay for these window," Dan then raised his fist up in the air. "But, you don't have to pay for them. YOU WILL BE MY NEW STUDENTS OF SAIKYO!!!" he exclaimed to the group of Umbrella operatives.

The Umbrella operatives drew blank stares.

"W-what?!"

"I must be hearing things..."

"Say that again..."

"YOU SHALL BE MY NEW STUDENTS!!! OYAJI!!!" Dan exclaimed as he rolled back and forth doing his signature taunts.

"Right..."

"You got to be kidding me..."

"Be his students?"

"That's right!" Dan exclaimed as he stuck his fist up into the air anime style. Tears started to form from his eyes. This was getting very creepy for the Umbrella operatives.

"I think this guy hasn't gotten laid before..."

"Screw the pistols... Let's just beat him down..."

"First lesson!" Dan exclaimed.

The Umbrella operatives holstered their pistols and decided to take Dan Hibiki on hand-to-hand. They really wanted to shut Dan up. Instead of doing it the easy way, they thought it would be more fun just to beat Dan Hibiki down.

Dan rolled back and did his taunt as 2 operatives ran at him.

"Kouryu-ken!" Dan exclaimed as he did a rising Dragon Punch. His entire body flashed as he took down the 2 operatives. He then did a footsweep to another operative upon landing. Dan then followed up with his thumbs up taunt.

"He's mocking us..."

"Get him!!!"

Dan spun around and threw a hard punch to the face of another operative. The goggles the man was wearing cracked and then broke into pieces. He then followed by grabbing the operative by the shoulders and tossing him into a nearby wall.

"Omph!" went the operative as he hit the wall and fell to the mat.

Dan rolled back and did his taunt again.

"Oyaji!" Dan exclaimed.

More operatives charged at Dan Hibiki, who threw a hard spinning hook kick to 4 of them and followed up with a spinning crescent kick to another. He grabbed another operative and threw him to the other side.

"End of the line, Hibiki!"

Dan turned around and took to the air. "Dan Dan Seeya!" he exclaimed as he did his Danku Kyaku special attack doing 3 flying roundhouse kicks to the operative that was coming at him with a knife.

The Saikyo fighter rolled forward under a spinning hook kick of an operative and did his taunt. He turned around and stuck his palm out.

"Gadouken!" Dan exclaimed shooting out his half-fireball that smacked the operative in the chest causing him to stumble back some. The pissed off operative regained his balance and came at Dan Hibiki once again.

"That stung..."

Dan put his arms together like an X and charged up. "Gadou Shoukou Ken!" he exclaimed as he sent a much larger version of his half-fireball. It was similar to Takuma's move. But, it only travelled half-way.

The operative flew back and slammed into 3 other operatives that were coming for him. All 4 of them laid there unconscious. Dan turned around and did a downward chop on the skull of another operative.

"Kouryuken!" Dan exclaimed taking out the other operative.

There were still other operatives that needed to be dealt with. Dan stood there and did his thumbs up taunt again. Still, the operatives came at him.

"Dan Dan Seeya!" Dan exclaimed nailing another operative with a Danku Kyaku. Upon landing, he threw a hard punch to the face of another operative. He then turned around as another operative threw a hard side thrust kick. Dan stretched his palm out and simply blocked it. "Kyuukyoku Tenchi Gadou Zuki!" he exclaimed using the other hand to punch outward. The power of the punch sent the operative flying back several feet before hitting the hard wall.

Dan fell on his knees holding his hand in pain.

Quickly, he rolled back and taunted again. He jumped up into the air and did his aerial taunt as well. He then rolled back and forth taunting repeatedly. The Umbrella operatives left standing were just scratching their heads.

"He just whooped our asses?"

"This is pissing me off!!!" yelled one operative as he charged at Dan Hibiki. Dan just rolled forward and did his taunt. The operative just jumped back some. In a fit of rage, the operative swung at Dan.

Dan got to his feet and extended his left palm out with a smile. He effortlessly blocked the attack thrown by the operative. "Kyuukyoku Tenchi Gadou Zuki!" Dan exclaimed as he used his right hand and extended out into a fist. The operative flew back where he fell unconscious. Dan turned back and held his hand in pain.

He then turned around and threw a hard spin kick followed by spinning hook kick to another operative, who went down without a struggle. Dan did his taunt and turned around yelling, "Gadouken!"

With his half fireball, he temporarily blinded the operative that came at him from behind. Dan grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him out the window. The operative laid there groaning in pain.

"Fuck this...I quit..."

About six operatives were still standing. They looked around to see their teammates laying around in pain. Looking at each other, they could only come up with one solution.

"Sergeant, what do we do?"

"Abort mission..."

"Does that mean..."

"Yes, run!!!"

The six operatives started to hi-tail it from the dojo. Dan quickly ran after them. "Wait, you haven't finished your lessons, yet!!!" He ran at full speed after them. To the operatives, he was the goofy version of the T-1000 from Terminator 2.

"He's getting closer!"

"Run faster!"

"I'm trying!!!"

"Nobody escapes Dan Hibiki of the Saikyo Groove!" he exclaimed as he did rolling taunts on the way.

"He's doing his taunting again!"

"Time for you to take one for the team," said the sergeant as he tripped one of his own subordinates. The operative rolled to the side and slowly regained himself. Upon getting up, he saw Dan Hibiki standing there.

"Oh shit..."

"Your lesson isn't done yet!" Dan exclaimed throwing his fist up in the air.

The operative took out his knife and starting attacking Dan with all sorts of knife swipes. Dan was making funny faces at the operative.

"Dan Dan Seeya!" Dan exclaimed nailing the operative with his Danku Kyaku. He then followed up with his, "Kouryuken!!!"

The operative was down. Dan then ran in a different direction and took a short cut. He then caught up with the other five operatives.

"Shit! He's back!"

"Aw fuck..."

The sergeant then shoved another operative to the side. Dan easily dispatched the operative with a Gadou Shoukou Ken. There were only four operatives left. The Saikyo fighter continued to pursue the desperate operatives.

"I rather take my chances with the undead!"

"Quick, to the sewers!!!"

The four operatives quickly retreated to the sewers. Unintimidated by braveness or sheer stupidity, Dan Hibiki quickly followed them inside. Dan was met with screams coming from the Umbrella operatives.

"Split up!" yelled the sergeant as he pulled out his handgun and opened fire on some zombies.

"This can't get any worse!"

"OYAJI!!!" Dan yelled.

"Care to say anymore?" the sergeant asked out of rhetoric.

**Underground Sewers**

Dan was met by four zombies. They just stood there. Seemed that they were waiting for a fresh meal or something.

"Whew, you stink! You could definitely use my Saikyo lessons," Dan said. He rolled back and did his taunt. Without talking, the zombies staggered towards Dan. "Whoa, night of the living dead!" he exclaimed.

The zombies continued their pace towards Dan.

"Dan Dan Seeya!" Dan yelled pulling another Danku Kyaku on a zombie. The zombie's head came ripped off as blood started to shoot out from the neck opening. "The Saikyo Groove vs. The Living Dead! I love it! OYAJI!!!" Dan exclaimed.

"Gah! Help!" exclaimed one operative.

There were 3 zombies still in Dan's way. Dan quickly grabbed one of the zombies. "Otoko Michi!" Dan yelled as he caused a big explosion that took out the zombies. The 3 zombies were taken out immediately. He continued where he heard the yelling.

"Kouryuken!" Dan shouted as he decapitated a zombie that was about to make the operative its lunch.

"T-thanks!"

"You can thank me by taking my Saikyo lessons!" Dan exclaimed.

The soldier quickly ran off.

"You better be at my dojo when I get back!"

Dan quickly saved the other 2 operatives from such a grizzly fate. He offered them the same ultimatum about learning his Saikyo style. The 2 operatives didn't hesitate to agree. Only person left was the sergeant.

"Damn!" shouted the sergeant. Dan quickly arrived at the scene. The sergeant was surrounded by four Hunters with those sharp claws.

"How dare you harm a student of Saikyo!" Dan demanded. Immediately, the four Hunters turned around and faced Dan. He then looked at the sergeant, "you better be at the dojo when I get back."

The sergeant nodded as he quickly ran off.

It was just Dan Hibiki and those four hunters. They hissed at Dan as one of them leaped at him hoping to cut off his head. Dan simply stuck out his left palm and blocked the attack.

"Kyuukyoku Tenchi Gadou Zuki!"

Dan extended his right fist out and caused the hunter to fly back and hit the wall. It fell unconscous upon landing. The Hunter scowled before losing consciousness. Dan then followed up with his Premium Sign move. He took out an 8 x 11 headshot of himself and signed it. The next Hunter leaped at him as Dan tossed his signed autograph at it.

The Hunter flew back some. Quickly Dan followed up as he shouted, "Dan Dan Seeya!" taking the Hunter out with his Danku Kyaku.

Another Hunter came at Dan. Quickly, Dan charged up. "Hisshou Burai Ken!!!" Dan shouted as he nailed the Hunter with his super attack. He threw punches and kicks and finished off with his Kouryuken. The 3rd Hunter was down and out.

The last Hunter quickly retreated in fear.

Dan Hibiki simply chased after it. "You will be a student of Saikyo!" Dan demanded as he continued his chase after the Hunter. The Hunter hissed in fear. It was truly scared of Dan Hibiki.

Quickly, Dan caught up with it.

"Kouryu Rekka!" Dan shouted as he executed his super dragon punch. The last Hunter was out cold.

"OYAJI! 4 new students!" Dan exclaimed.

Out from the shadows, a Licker leaped out. Dan turned around and threw a barrage of kicks and shouted, "Gadouken!" The Licker was down and out.

A Mr. X Tyrant came out. It saw Dan Hibiki and came at him. The thing swung a powerful punch at Dan, who stuck his palm out. "Kyuukyoku Tenchi Gadou Zuki!" he shouted as he used his other fist and sent the Mr. X stumbing back.

Pissed off, Mr. X charged at Dan again.

Dan quickly jumped at the Mr. X and latched on. "Otoko Michi!" Dan shouted as he made a big explosion that took out the Mr. X.

"My newest students!" Dan exclaimed as he started to cry.

**Dan Hibiki's Saikyo School**

Dan stood there at the end of the mat. The Umbrella operatives, the four Hunters, the licker, and the Mr. X stood in 2 columns wearing pink-gis just like Dan Hibiki's. They were busy rolling back and forth doing Dan's signature taunts.

"Taunt more angrier!" Dan demanded.

"OYAJI!!!" the new 'students' cried out.

Several Umbrella operatives were hiding out. They couldn't believe their own eyes at what Dan Hibiki had just done.

"We have to report this back to HQ..."

"More!" Dan demanded.

"OYAJI!"

"Again!"

"OYAJI!!!!!"

"More!"

"OYAJI!!!!"

The students continued to roll back and forth as Dan followed along with them. Dan continued to teach them how to taunt.

"Good," Dan complimented.

"OYAJI!!!"

"More!"

"OYAJI!!!!"


	130. The Daybreaking Devil

The Daybreaking Devil

**Warehouse District**

Alba Meira walked around the district to take a load off his mind. This was his very first Millennium Tournament. It was a whole lot. There, he met the legendary Ryu. Alba always wanted to have a match against Ryu.

"It's all come to this," he sighed.

He walked along the old warehouses for some fresh air. There was the feeling in the back of his mind that they would see don Duke again. Alba then stopped in his tracks. The fresh air soon became the stench of rotten meat. It prompted Alba to quickly covers his nose. The smell was getting worse and worse. Smelled like sour milk.

"Ugghhh... What is this rancide stench?" he asked.

The young fighter continued walking around the warehouse district. This area had been abandoned for several decades. Recently, the Umbrella Corporation purchased the property to use as a storage facility. Some of the storage containers has the Umbrella logo painted on. Alba was getting very suspicious of his surroundings. _Where had he gotten himself into_, Alba thought to himself.

"This is an unfortunate predicament," Alba said to himself. He looked around for a way out after walking quite deep into the district. Turning around, Alba saw a few containers with the Umbrella symbol.

"Umbrella?"

The Umbrella logo and the smell of rotting meat could only reveal one thing. Alba quickly ran to his right and then found himself surrounded by several hungry zombies. The Devil of Daybreak stood there as he quickly tried to formulate a plan.

"I wish Soiree was here to back me up," he muttered.

Alba was calm. But, he had a few insecurities such as ending up as their next meal. He didn't want that. There would be no way in hell that Alba would have that.

"Okay, have to remember those zombie movies. Don't let any of them scratch or bite you..."

The first zombie staggered towards Alba and extended its arms at him. Alba quickly grabbed the zombie's arms and slammed it against the side of a warehouse container. He quickly followed up with a hard side kick to the back of the head of the mindless zombie. Seconds later, the zombie's decomposed head went splat like a jack-o-lantern. Alba had to keep his cool no matter what. As 3 zombies lunged at him, Alba quickly strafed to his right to avoid getting touched.

"Luminescent Lash!" Alba shouted extending his fist forward and sending a ball of energy. The 3 zombies got caught in the ball of energy. It proved to be too much as their heads exploded into pieces.

Alba quickly dodged another lunging zombie and circled behind it. He grabbed the head of the zombie and snapped the neck in an instant. The zombie laid there dead again with the body slightly twitching. He quickly threw a hard spin kick that took the head right off. Blood spattered out from the opening just made.

"They just keep coming and coming..." Alba said as he quickly ran. They continued after him again and again. Alba Meira had to continue running. But, a person could only run so far. He quickly turned around and took a look at the zombies that staggered shortly behind.

"Luminescent Lash!" Alba shouted as he sent another ball of energy at the zombies. 5 zombies were caught as their heads exploded. Their corpses were soon trampled over by the rest of the hungry legion of zombies. Alba kept on running as fast as he could.

Another zombie jumped off a platform and landed several feet in front of Alba.

"Thunderbolt Thrash," Alba said as he dashed and sweeped the leg of the zombie. He quickly placed a ball of electricity underneath as the zombie landed on it. Soon, the zombie was ejected into the air as it exploded into pieces. Blood and guts soon rained down.

Alba turned around and threw a hard punch to the face of another zombie. The zombie staggered back slowing down the rest.

"Have to get out of here," he said to himself.

He continued running as fast as he could. Alba wished he had the assistance of his twin brother, Soiree right about now. His heart was beating faster and faster which each running step. It would be a matter of time before Alba's stamina would run out.

_What would Fate do in a situation like this_, Alba thought to himself. He started to think about Fate, who was a father figure to him. Fate was gone and dead. Alba wished Fate was still alive and maybe none of this would happen. Shrugging it off, Alba continued running from the horde of flesh hungry zombies. Their hungry moans got louder and louder for Alba. Umbrella was definitely up to something. His suspicions of the Umbrella Corporation were very accurate. None of that mattered...

What mattered for Alba was to get out of there.

"I need to get out of there..." he panted. Alba continued talking to himself, "gotta keep my distance away from those things." He turned around and launched another ball of energy at the horde of hungry zombies.

"Luminescent Lash!" Alba shouted as he sent his ball of energy.

A few zombies were taken out. However, more trampled over and continued their staggering pace towards Alba Meira. This wasn't good for Alba at all. Another zombie lunged at him from a higher platform.

"Winds of Pain!" Alba shouted.

He punched the zombie and sent it up into the air. With the other hand, Alba punched upwards and created a blue wind tunnel that surrounded his fist. The zombie flew back and hit the side of a wall where its head splattered into pieces.

The zombies continued after him. Alba charged up his ki and turned around and stood there. He waited for the mass of undead to come at him.

"Come on!" he shouted.

Their moans got louder and louder. They were definitely getting closer to Alba Meira wanting to feast on him. Alba saw the mindless looks on their faces. These zombies were nothing more than mindless killing and eating machines created by the T-Virus. Alba stood there calmly as the zombies got closer and closer.

"C'mon..."

The zombies continued staggering towards Alba.

"That's it..." Alba's fist started to charge with electricity. He continued to charge his energy as the zombies continued to get closer and closer to him. "Feel the Surreptitious Punch of the Thunder God!!!" he shouted as he lunged the fist forward. An electrical field was in front of his fist as about over a dozen zombies got caught in the field.

Alba stood there panting.

Their heads exploded into chunks and skull fragments. He turned around and saw another zombie come at him. Quickly, Alba executed his Seizing the Dragon counter-special. He grabbed the zombie and threw it on the ground. Alba didn't hesitate one second as he slammed his boot onto the zombie's face as it went splat.

With a good number of zombies taken out, Alba quickly ran. He then made a left and ran straight into an old abandoned warehouse. Alba quickly ran up the stairs and made his way to the 2nd floor balcony. He leaned against the side to regain his energy. The young fighter stood there as he panted and panted.

"Have to keep alive, Alba," he said to himself.

This was a completely new experience for Alba. He leaned back and watched as the zombies could be heard getting closer and closer to the warehouse. Alba looked around quickly for a way out. He also needed to find a way to close the warehouse with the zombies inside.

"Here they come," Alba said standing his ground.

The zombies started to pour in. They could smell Alba. Their hungry moans got louder as they started going up the steps. Alba had to keep them from coming to the 2nd floor balcony.

"Luminescent Lash!"

He sent the ball of energy flying at it took out two zombies that almost made it to the balcony. The zombies fell back and sent other zombies tumbling as well. More zombies entered the warehouse as well. There were several barrels of flammable liquid by the opening as well. Alba took very good notice of this.

"Luminescent Lash!"

"Luminescent Lash!"

"Luminescent Lash!"

"Luminescent Lash!"

"Luminescent Lash!"

"Luminescent Lash!"

"Luminescent Lash!"

"Luminescent Lash!"

Alba continued sending balls of energy at the zombies sending them down one by one. More zombies entered the warehouse. As soon as the warehouse had about 60 or 70 zombies inside, Alba took a good look at the barrels.

"Luminescent Lash!"

The ball of energy connected with the barrels as they quickly ignited. Alba quickly got on his stomach and shielded his self as the explosing destroyed the opening and kept the zombies inside. The warehouse was shaking some.

That blast managed to take out a good number of the zombies. However, some of them were still moving while engulfed in flames.

There was a canister behind Alba. That too was flammable. Quickly, Alba grabbed the large canister and threw it at the end of the balcony where the stairs connected. It hit the wall and stayed there.

"Luminescent Lash!"

"Luminescent Lash!"

"Luminescent Lash!"

"Luminescent Lash!"

4 balls of energy flew at the canister. After a few seconds, that canister too exploded as it took out the stairs. However, it killed the support for the balcony. Alba quickly turned around and started running to the other end.

"Damn! Wasn't smart!" he exclaimed to himself.

Alba continued running as he make his way into the office window by diving into it. The glass window shattered into several pieces as Alba dived through and rolled forward upon landing on the floor. He then got to his feet.

"That was a close call..." he said to himself.

Alba found himself in the office area. There was a computer terminal that was activated. The screen was glowing.

"Computer's on..." Alba said as he approached the terminal. He took a seat and quickly accessed what was on the computer. "You people aren't very smart," he said. Alba started to look and saw a bunch of 8-digit numerical codes. Alba's special talent was memorizing 8-digit numbers at a glance. Just once glance was all that he needed. There was a small legal pad on the side with a pen.

"I need to write these down. Maybe someone can use those..." Alba said as he grabbed the pad and pencil. He placed it inside his coat. He sat there and continued going through the computer files.

He then stood to his feet and stretched out.

"Not much there."

Alba casually turned around as he heard a loud hissing sound. Quickly, Alba stood his guard. A Licker dived through the window on the side. The glass started to shatter. It turned to Alba and started to hiss at him.

"What in the..." Alba said as he stepped back.

The Licker lashed its tongue at Alba, who dived to his right. Its tongue was razor sharp as it made a slash on the wall. Alba rolled and got to his feet as the Licker leaped at him.

"Not fast enough!" Alba shouted. He then stood behind the licker. "Luminescent Lash!" he shouted launching a ball of energy that blindsided the Licker. The Licker got pissed off and turned towards Alba once again.

It leaped at him once again.

"Winds of Pain!" Alba yelled as he punched and sent the Licker up into the air and followed up with an upwards punch with a windtunnel. The Licker screeched as it was sent into the fires below. Alba stood there breathing heavily.

"T-that was close..."

The fire spread to a few more barrels creating another explosion shaking the warehouse even more. Quickly, Alba looked out the window and saw a pipe. He climbed out the opening and grabbed onto the pipe and quickly climbed upwards.

"Almost there..."

Alba got to the roof of the warehouse. Seemed that this would be a new Umbrella facility under construction. Getting to his feet, Alba quickly ran across the rooftop of the warehouse and took a big jump. He rolled upon landing on another rooftop.

Alba laid there on his back and took a breather. It was slowly getting dark. He had to get out of there and get to the stadium. Slowly, Alba sat up and took another breather. Then, he got back to his feet and continued jumping from roof to roof.

He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"I guess I better get back..." he said taking a deep breath.

Alba was making his way out of the warehouse. He then heard the sounds of helicopters hovering all around. A big light flashed on Alba.

"W-what is this?!" Alba shouted as he looked up. A helicopter was hovering about 30 feet above the warehouse roof. He looked up and saw the Umbrella logo on the helicopter. Without hesitation, the helicopter fired its double gatling guns at Alba.

"Shit!" Alba yelled as he did a strafe roll to the left avoiding the incoming bullet fire.

He quickly got back on his feet and started making a zig-zag to another rooftop. The helicopter kept on hot pursuit trying to take down Alba with its gatling guns. These bullets pierced through armor like a hot knife cutting through cold butter.

"Damn!"

Alba quickly made a right and a 180 and saw the helicopter. "Luminescent Lash!" Alba shouted sending the ball of energy at the light. The light shattered and it was starting to get dark again. Soldiers then started getting out from the helicopter. They were wearing night vision goggles.

"Night vision?" Alba asked as he continued running. He turned around and kept running from rooftop to rooftop. The soldiers soon followed. They were equiped with MP5K sub-machine guns.

"Get him!"

"There he goes!"

"Shoot him!"

"Damn it..." Alba said to himself.

Alba turned around and charged up his ki energy. "Hallowed Slug of the Heavenly Conqueror!" he shouted as he lunged a far creating a field of electricity in front of his fingers. The field engulfed about seven soldiers. Some of them had grenades or incendiary devices on. The grenades went off taking out the soldiers and the helicopter.

"Gahhhh!"

"Damn!!!"

"Abort!"

"Abort!"

The other helicopters started firing at Alba. This was worst than taking on Mephistopheles. One helicopter fired several missiles at Alba. Quickly, Alba leaped off and dived into the window of another warehouse as the missiles made impact and exploded.

"Damn...they don't give up, do they?"

First he was taking on zombies. Now, he was taking on armed mercenaries ordered to shoot first and ask questions later. Several operatives dived through the window and rolled upon landing. Alba stood his ground.

"Give it up, Alba Meira..." said the operative.

"You know my name?" Alba was astonished.

"Umbrella has data on all the fighters," replied the operative.

"Store this," Alba said as he threw several hard kicks and grabbed the operative before tossing him out the window. The operative screamed upon hitting the ground.

"Nah! No! Not like this!" the man yelled. He started to scream very loud as hungry zombies still lurking around started to feast on his body. Alba threw several punches and a reverse jump spin kick taking out the other soldiers. They laid there unconscious.

"Easy as pie..." Alba calmly said.

Another helicopter descended downward and hovered in front of the window. The light was shining on Alba, who quickly dived to his side. The helicopter opened fire as its rounds tore through the windows. It hovered to its right piercing holes through the structure.

"Think Alba, think," he said to himself.

Alba got to his feet and dived to his right. He managed to dodge the bullets that were flying several inches underneath. Getting a good glimpse of the helicopter, there was one thing to do.

"Luminescent Lash!"

Before hitting the floor, Alba launched his ball of energy that hit the helicopter and took out the pilot. The helicopter turned like crazy before it crashed into the ground and made a very big explosion. Taking his chance, Alba looked out the window and saw a ladder.

"Here goes..."

Alba grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up. He made it to the roof and took a good look. The exit was getting close. Two helicopters were taken out. Some of the operatives that jumped out became a meal for the zombies.

Soon, Alba found himself surrounded by 7 helicopters. They all had their guns trained on Alba ready to fire. Alba could take out one helicopter, but there would be the other 6 ready to turn him into Swiss cheese. He gritted his teeth not knowing what to do next.

"Fate...I'm sorry..."

Alba stood there ready to accept is bloody fate. The helicopters were ready to open fire. Suddenly, one of the helicopters exploded.

"What was that?!"

"Don't know!"

"Giant robot approaching us at very fast speeds!"

"Is that the G-Kaiser I had been hearing about?" Alba asked himself. He had read up on the giant robots that's been manufactured around the world. The giant robot flew and started smacking away at the helicopters. Soon, all 7 helicopters were gone.

"Amazing," Alba said as he adjusted his shades.

The robot then flew off.

"Umbrella scum!" yelled the young pilot of the G-Kaiser, Junpei Todoroki. The G-Kaiser then flew upwards into the stratosphere. Alba took a deep breath.

"That was a close one," Alba said to himself.

What he had witnessed was something called the _deus ex machine, _or 'God from a machine.' This was something that came totally unexpected. But, it kept Alba from getting killed. Alba continued his pace of getting out of that area.

This would be something that Alba would never forget.


	131. A Captured Phoenix

**A Captured Phoenix**

**Umbrella Holding Facility**

**Umbrella Torture Chamber**

Daigo Kazama hund there from the ceiling by his wrists. He had a black plastic bag over him. He couldn't see anything. There were some bruises and scars on his body. Daigo could recall what had happened to him. But, none of that mattered anymore. He could then hear a single loud gunshot travelling throughout the whole room.

_I don't feel a thing, _Daigo thought to himself.

Still, he couldn't see anything.

"That wasn't the read Adon..."

"Just a pathetic cosplayer..."

"Eh, dispose of the body... It could be used for a BOW..."

All Daigo could do was to remain silent. He was disgusted at what the people were saying. Obviously, he had gotten in over his head. But, it was his duty as a street fighter. After hearing what had has been going on for the last few years, Daigo had no choice but to join Jill Valentine and her friends.

It was a new fight. The fight to take down Umbrella's evil. Daigo Kazama along with his younger sister Akira agreed to help Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield out. They had heard about Edge's encounter with the one known as Albert Wesker.

He could hear the person's corpse get carried out from the torture chamber. Daigo closed his eyes and cleared his mind. It would soon be his turn to get tortured.

"And now we'll start with you Daigo Kazama..." said one of the Umbrella operatives. He then inspected Daigo's body. "You've had your fill of fighting..."

Daigo remained silent.

Water was then splashed on Daigo's body making him drenching wet. The operatives laughed at each other as one of them grabbed a stun gun and used it on Daigo. He could feel the currents of electricity surge through his body.

"Let's up the voltage shall we?" the man asked as he laughed.

"This research is all for a good cause. Because we're testing your tolerance to pain. You fighters have ruined Umbrella's plans..." said another man.

The one with the stungun increased the voltage to over 100,000 volts. He then jabbed it to Daigo's size.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Daigo.

"That's much better..."

Daigo was jabbed by the stungun again.

"Uggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"You three can have your turns with Daigo," said the man as he walked off with the stun gun. Daigo couldn't see a thing with the bag over his face. It was completely pitch black. The men were laughing their asses off.

Each one of them were either armed with a leather strap or a bamboo cane. Without hesitating, they all smacked Daigo against the chest or the back. Daigo winced in pain. But he refused to scream. He didn't want them to have the satisfaction of his pain.

Was Umbrella that cruel?

Thoughts about what Umbrella was capable of drifted through Daigo's mind. He wanted to escape and make those people pay for hurting the innocent. Most definitely make them pay for the pain he's going through right now.

Daigo's chest was slightly bleeding from the leather strap. The back of Daigo was definitely getting very raw. Thoughts of anger and rage started to replace Daigo's reasoning and rationality. It was like animal instincts taking over. Daigo started to get into some animal state. Soon, he was starting to lose himself.

It was similar to when Ryu submitted to the Satsu No Hadou or the Killing Waves. This was also similar to when Hyo turned into Demon Hyo. Perhaps when Iori submitted to the Orochi power. Daigo was growling hard.

Still, the three of them continued to have their fun with Daigo Kazama. Soon, a red misty aura of energy started to appear around Daigo. The three of them paid no attention as they continued beating down Daigo while he was hanging from his wrists.

It was similar to when Kurow Kirishima was playing this flute. But, this was a different trigger. Soon, the three of them stopped as they noticed the aura of energy surrounding Daigo Kazama.

"What's going on?"

"I-I don't know..."

One of them immediately got on the radio. "Requesting alert status to torture chamber... Urgent!"

"Sending in reinforcements."

Daigo soon turned into Wild Daigo. It gave him a tremendous increase in strength and adrenaline. With it, Wild Daigo used it to rip free from his restraints. Tossing the black bag off, Wild Daigo took a good look at the three people responsible for his current torture. They were scared shitless.

"W-what's going on?"

"What are you?"

Wild Daigo didn't answer. He growled like a wild untamed beast. Slowly, he paced towards the three men in the green walled room. They were trembling in fear as they continued backing away in fright.

"G-get away!"

"STAY BACK!"

"HURRY UP DAMMIT!!!" yelled one of them at the radio.

Daigo in his wild state didn't comply. There was no reasoning with Wild Daigo. It was just primal instincts that told him to do on to them what they did on to him. He grabbed one man by the face and slammed him into the wall repeatedly where he lost consciousness.

He turned and threw several hard punches to the another man. Daigo's punches were amongst the hardest punches in the world.

"Ahhhh!"

The second torturer flew out from the room and hit the wall falling unconscious. With the last one, Wild Daigo threw a hard thrust kick to the face. All three of them laid there unconscious and severely injured.

**Umbrella Holding Facility **

**Hallway F, Sublevel 5**

Seconds later, the alarm went off. Rooms and hallways were sealed off. Umbrella soldiers immediately came to the scene armed with weapons loaded with tranquilizer rounds. Wild Daigo stood there without looking at the UBCS soldiers.

"Remember, Alexia wants him alive," said the platoon leader.

The soldiers got into formation with lasers pointed at Wild Daigo who turned around. He saw the soldiers in battle formation ready to unload on him. With a loud roar, Wild Daigo rushed at the soldiers.

"Fire!" the leader ordered.

Without hesitation, Wild Daigo threw a hard palm strike to the face of one soldier. The darts bounced off Wild Daigo mainly due to the aura of energy surrounded and engulfing his body.

"Keep firing!"

"Daichi-Zuki!" Wild Daigo yelled as he pounded his fist into the ground. A loud and powerful quake generated taking more than three-fourths of the platoon of soldiers. Other soldiers quickly backed away with their guns trained on Wild Daigo.

"Fire!"

Wild Daigo continued as the rest took up tactical formations. They started to form three to five foot intervals in between as line of defenses against an enraged Wild Daigo.

"H-he's getting closer!!!"

He continued down the hallway as the soldiers remained in tactical formation. Wild Daigo threw a hard jump spin kick to the first soldier who slammed against the wall. He laid there writhing in immense pain.

"Fuck! My shoulder!!!"

"He's too powerful!"

"Stay in formation!!!"

The soldiers continued backing away to keep their distance from the enraged Daigo Kazama. Wild Daigo continued with his brutal onslaught of Umbrella Soldiers. With a hard backfist, Daigo smacked away two other soldiers who fell onconscious upon flying into the hard walls of the facility.

"Keep firing!"

"They don't do shit!"

Soon, a steel door came down sealing off the hallway from the torture chamber. The platoon leader quickly dashed for the door and did a baseball slide underneath and got to safety. Everybody else was left behind.

"He left us!!!"

"That asshole!!!"

"We gotta keep firing!"

"Stun grenades!"

One soldier quickly pulled the pin off his stun grenade and tossed it forward. The stun grenade hit the ground and rolled forward as it got to Wild Daigo's feet. It then went off immediately. Wild Daigo stood there and shook his head some. It had no effect.

"What?!"

"Try two!!!"

Two stun grenades were thrown as they rolled in front of Daigo before going off. Daigo stood there a bit shaken off. But, those stun grenades weren't enough. Wild Daigo continued as he swatted away soldier after soldier. The Umbrella soldiers in the sealed off hallway laid there injured and battered.

Standing between Wild Daigo and everybody else was the steel door. He stood there yelling "Kikoukai!!!" repeatedly. A burst of energy was produced from his palm. Wild Daigo repeatedly started to attack the door as it dented. Soon, the door came down.

Greeting Wild Daigo were 2 platoons of soldiers waiting to take him down.

"Fire!!!"

Wild Daigo quickly charged like a ferocious beast. With hard punches and kicks, the two platoons were soon swatted away like common houseflies. They all laid there brutally injured. More soldiers came in from other rooms just waiting for Wild Daigo. Soon, they too were swatted away.

"Shin Musou Seiken-Zuki!" Wild Daigo yelled as he threw a powerful punch combination. His punches were very rock hard. Many soldiers flew back from the attack with bruises and broken bones all over their bodies.

"H-he's too powerful!!!"

The soldiers started to retreat. But another steel door came down sealing them in. They bunched up and looked in fear as Wild Daigo got closer and closer. Only thing they could do was shield themselves in fright.

"No-no!"

"Gah!!!!!"

"Help!!!!!!!"

"Shin Kan no Senaka!" Daigo yelled as he turned his back towards the soldiers. A ring of fire came up from the ground and engulfed them. They ran around while engulfed in those flames. Daigo continued is vicious assault punching and kicking around the soldiers. They too laid there brutally beaten.

Alfred Ashford was watching from his private quarters. This seemed very entertaining to watch. A smile crept across his face. Alexia Ashford was also watching. Soon, an idea struck her.

"Send in the subjects infected with the G-Virus," Alexia said with a laugh. "Waste disposal..." Her laugh started to get louder and louder.

"Bousou Kan no Senaka!!!" Wild Daigo yelled as a giant burst of energy exploded from the ground. It soon surrounded his body. Soldiers started to fly back from the burst. He could feel his body become stronger and tougher.

Wild Daigo continued as he continued smacking soldiers left and right. Soon, zombies were released on the whole sublevel with Daigo.

"All Umbrella staff, report to the upper sub-levels. Direct order," said the person on the loud speaker. They knew what was up. Soldiers quickly retreated to the upper sub-levels to escape what was about to happen.

There were plenty of soldiers still badly hurt. Plenty of well and fit soldiers came by and carried them off. Others laid there in excruciating pain. Soon, the zombies infected with the G-Virus were released onto the whole sub-level. Their moans could be heard throughout the halls of the entire sub-level. Wild Daigo continued walking around for a way to escape.

He soon came face to face with very hungry zombies. Upon seeing Wild Daigo, the hungry group of walking undead staggered towards him. Wild Daigo only had his wild instincts of an animal. He charged and punched rapidly at the hungry zombies before any of them could either get a bite or scratch on him.

Blood, guts, and bone fragments spewed all over the hallways of the sublevels. More and more zombies were unleashed on Wild Daigo. Other hungry zombies munched on the remnants of the injured soldiers.

They loud cries could also be heard.

"N-n-no!!!"

"Please!!!!!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

In the fit of rage, Wild Daigo massacred almost endless supplies of the undead that now lurked around this entire sub-level. Most of the soldiers left behind met an very unfortunate fate. Blood and guts were spewed all over all the ceilings and wallways.

Wild Daigo stood there with nothing left to massacre. People who played dead slowly rose up and saw Wild Daigo standing there all covered in blood and guts. The aura of the energy he was outputting slowly dissolved it from his body. He was red with burning rage and vigor. The soldiers left alive laid back down and waited until Wild Daigo made his way out from the sublevel.

**Sublevel 4**

Approaching the door, Wild Daigo pounded on it and used his strength to tear through. He went up to the next sub-level. Wild Daigo was met with more Umbrella soldiers blocking his way. As ordered, they opened fire.

The tranq darts bounced off Wild Daigo. Nothing so far could subdue this ferocious fighter. More and more Umbrella soldiers were swatted away. The doors instantly opened. A way through was forced for Wild Daigo.

It seemed to be full sailing for Wild Daigo. But, he had yet to get a control of himself. The painful torture he went through moments earlier caused Daigo to turn and run rampant like a wild beast. He was like a wild phoenix with its burning flames.

He found himself in a large room. Nobody was around. Alexia Ashford then walked through and stood several feet in front of Wild Daigo. She gave her evil laugh.

"Such a wild beast..." she said.

Wild Daigo grunted.

Soon, Wild Daigo charged at Alexia Ashford.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." Alexia laughed. Soon, her body became engulfed in flames. She would mutate into her second form.

The fight between Wild Daigo and Alexia Ashford would soon take place.

Several Umbrella soldiers were left injured. Quite a lot weren't lucky enough to escape when Alexia unleashed the zombies. Surviving Daigo's beating in his wild beast state, they ended up as the next meal for the hungry zombies.

With this, the battle between Wild Daigo and Alexia Ashford commenced...


	132. Daigo Kazama: MIA

Daigo Kazama: MIA

**Penthouse Suite**

By compliments of Ken Masters and Robert Garcia, Jill Valentine and the others had their rooms upgraded to a penthouse suite. Jill Valentine laid there on her newly comfortable bed. She could use a good nap right about now. It also had a nice jacuzzi with Edge and Rebecca Chambers sitting inside splashing each other with water.

Batsu Ichimonji and Shoma Sawamura sat there watching a baseball game. At that time, Raizo Imawano came to visit.

"I came to see how things were going," Raizo said as he sat with both Chris and Claire Redfield. The penthouse suite was nicely furnished.

"It has a high-definition plasma screen TV," Shoma said with a smile. However, Akira sat in a corner. Something was definitely up with her. Daigo still hadn't come home since all the events that had transpired.

"Still thinking about Daigo?" Batsu asked.

"He still hasn't come home... Something might've happened to him..." Akira answered. She wanted to go out and find him so badly right now. But, it would be very dangerous for her to go out by herself.

Plus, they wouldn't know where to start.

"Umbrella must be up to this," said Chris Redfield.

"Might've been captured..." Claire added.

"Then we gotta do something!" Batsu exclaimed.

"Batsu, shouldn't be so impulsive that..." Raizo said to his son. "We have no clue where to start. Umbrella works in the shadows," he added.

"Your dad's right," said Leon.

Batsu sat down back in his seat. Shoma continued to watch the baseball game that was going on. Suddenly Raizo had thought of something.

"Maybe some of them can stay in this hotel suite, it is quite large..." Raizo said.

"Dad...!!!" Batsu exclaimed.

Raizo then continued, "Umbrella already knows about your whereabouts. Even that Albert Wesker person that you keep talking about. He's here in Osaka, too. Your lives are no doubt in grave danger with Umbrella's presence here."

"He's right, Chris," Claire added.

Chris Redfield thought about it for a bit. "Sure, it'll be nice to have some friends around to back us up. Since there's no firearms allowed in this hotel."

"But..." Batsu said.

"Batsu, by getting yourselves involved, you too are in danger. But you're my son, you can handle yourself. Our new friends are going to need as much help as they can get," Raizo explained. Then he continued, "they go after your mother and I. We'll be checking into this hotel, too."

"What's the plan?" Shoma asked.

"I'll talk to your parents. I'll explain that you'll be staying at the hotel during the duration of the Millennium Tournment," Raizo answered. "Shoma, you better talk to your brother." He rose from his seat and walked towards the door. "I'm going to have a conference with Ken Masters."

"Hmmmm, where to put the people..." Chris Redfield debated. Then Claire Redfield had some ideas.

"I got some," Claire said. "Batsu you and your group can stay here."

The ones who would be staying with them in this penthouse suite would be Batsu Ichimonji, Kyosuke Kagami, and Hinata Wakabi. Batsu and Ichimonji would be bunking in the main room. Hinata would be bunking with the girls.

"I guess that's settled," Batsu Ichimonji said.

"We need to find Daigo," Akira said.

"If Daigo doesn't return tomorrow, we'll go to Guile and the others," Chris Redfield said. "I don't doubt that Umbrella could possibly be behind your brother's disappearance."

"Coming to think of it, Hyo hasn't returned either," said Kyosuke who entered the hotel suite. He took a seat on the couch with both Batsu and Shoma. Cooly, he adjusted his glasses. "This is intriguing... Daigo's gone, Hyo's gone, and I heard from Roy and Tiffany that Boman is also missing..."

"Maybe we should talk to some others," Batsu said. He took out his cellphone given to him by Raizo and Shizuku. It had instant messaging on. He immediately called up Aki, Hide, Maya, Rika, Saya, Teru, Yuji, Alec, Barbara, Thelma, and George. They were fellow students who helped fight against Kurow Kirishima.

"So?" Shoma asked.

"They were pretty excited about having a sleepover at a very expensive penthouse suite all paid for," Batsu answered. But this hotel was a very expensive hotel. The sole ownership of this hotel was none other than Ken Masters of the Masters Foundation.

"I guess this suite will be well guarded," Kyosuke answered.

"Yeah... I told them to bring their game systems, too," Batsu added.

"I'm thinking your dad would want us to stand guard and act as escorts," Shoma added.

"I could always use some nice young bodyguards," Claire said flirting with Batsu and Kyosuke. That seemed to annoy Leon a bit. She then turned towards Leon, "what, jealous?" Leon just blinked rapidly.

"Where was Daigo last seen?" Chris Redfield asked.

"Big brother said he would go to get some dinner for us. He didn't return," Akira answered. "He said he was going to go to that hamburger joint nearby."

"We can investigate that later tonight after the fights," Chris answered. "There won't be that many people around to impede the investigation," he added.

Batsu then took a position of leadership. "I'll go with you. Hide, Teru, Alec, and Yuji can come too. They owe me."

"The others and I will remain to stand guard," Kyosuke replied. He then turned to Claire, "how is Jill feeling anyway?"

"She's been feeling very tired," Claire said.

"I see... Perhaps you could stop and get some medicine for Jill on the way?" Kyosuke asked.

Claire then turned towards Shoma. "You guys can stay with Barry and Carlos. Sherry needs some serious safeguarding. Albert Wesker has been after her since she escaped."

"Hai!" Shoma replied.

"Like to call some friends up?" Claire asked.

Shoma took out his cellphone and started dialing up the others from Gorin High. They gave immediately replies of yes. Soon, they too would be arriving at the hotel. He then rose up from the couch and headed off. "Yeah...I'll meet my guys at the other suite."

"What is your brother like?" Chris asked.

"Daigo is very strong... Very enthusiastic and charismatic... He wields the respect given to him by the other students at Gedo High," Akira explained. "He is one of the strongest individuals that I have ever met."

"I see," Chris Redfield said getting interested.

"Big brother is always there for me," Akira added. "Now, I need to be there for him," she finished. Sitting back, she peered out from the balcony. It was indeed a very beautiful day today. After hearing about the Umbrella Corporation, Akira started to have animosity towards those people.

"We'll get your brother back to you," Chris Redfield said.

"Umbrella's gone too far with this," Claire added.

Akira nodded.

"An assassination on live TV? That has to be the dumbest trick," Claire said angrily.

"Things aren't always as they seem," Kyosuke responded to Claire's remark.

"Hmmmmm?"

Kyosuke rose from the couch and started to walk around. He was the very intelligent one of the group. Senior class president and top of his class. "You told me how Umbrella is very secretive..."

"Yeah, they hide in the shadows."

"All their operations are secret. They don't leave any traces of evidence left...and they've been doing this for a very long time."

"Where are you getting at, Kyosuke?"

"Why would Umbrella try to assassinate someone on live TV? That would be foolish and reckless on their part. Especially if they're trying to keep secrets from the world until time to strike."

"They are professionals," Chris Redfield said.

"That's just it. They're professionals. Why would they want to put heat on themselves?" Kyosuke asked.

"You're right," Leon answered.

"What's going on?" Chris Redfield asked.

"It's possible that this wasn't Umbrella's doing. But that act alone is going to put a lot of heat on the Umbrella Corporation. Good for any rival of Umbrella," Leon explained.

"We don't know who Umbrella's rivals are," Claire explained.

"Albert Wesker might know," Chris Redfield answered.

"Wesker?" Batsu asked.

"That's right. He used to work for Umbrella. But he double-crossed them and us. Wesker was our captain. However, Wesker worked for Umbrella the whole time," Chris explained to the three of them.

"Go on," Kyosuke said.

"Alright. I didn't run into Wesker a few months later until I heard from Leon that Umbrella had captured Claire and taken her to an island off South America. Had encounters with Wesker there and in Antarctica," Chris Redfield finished.

"What was Wesker doing there?" Kyosuke asked.

"The T-Alexia virus..." Claire answered.

She could remember how Steve Burnside was infected and mutated into a beast. Wesker took Steve's body due to the traces of the T-Alexia in his system. It was by far the most powerful virus that Umbrella had cooked up. The virus laid dormant in Alexia Ashford for about fourteen years.

"Wesker was on someone else's payroll. But I have no idea..." Chris Redfield said. "But, let them put the heat on Umbrella..." he finished.

"Umbrella is suffering some serious blows. Especially with some of their facitilies going up in smoke by unknown assailants," Leon added. "Trying to infiltrate this year's Millennium Tournament is going to be a huge mistake for Umbrella."

"We gotta keep fighting. That way, Umbrella will go belly up," Claire added.

"I'm with you guys all the way," Batsu said.

"Thanks," Chris Redfield answered.

"I'm hungry, we should call up for room service," Leon added.

"We should wait until Batsu and Kyosuke's friends get here," Claire said. "Remember they are acting as bodyguards and guests."

"Heh, you're right."

"There is a snack bar in the lobby," Batsu said.

"We'll go there and get something light to eat. When your friends come, we'll call for room service," Chris said.

"Works for me," Batsu answered.

"Show me the way," Chris said.

Batsu rose up from the couch and escorted Chris Redfield to the snack bar. They left the hotel suite and walked down the hallway. The hotel was about 50 floors. Majority of the hotel was rented out for the tournament.

It's been a bit over a week. Chris Redfield and the others made strong friendships with the fighters. They valued the same thing, _justice_. Both of them got into the elevator as it slowly descended down to the lobby area.

"How's your stay in Japan?" Batsu asked.

"I love it. It be more enjoyable if Umbrella didn't get involved," Chris Redfield said. He remembered all the friends he had lost during those first two nights in the Arklay Mountains. They both were fighters.

Batsu had been in a bunch of fights, himself. But it didn't compare to the horrors Chris Redfield and the others had gone through the last few years. Chris then punched the side.

"Damn Umbrella and damn Wesker... My friends and teammates were all killed in that mansion," Chris explained. "That mansion was a top secret testing facility..."

"Damn... Makes me want to go to Umbrella and kick their asses," Batsu said. After hearing what Chris Redfield had told him, Batsu was burning red with rage. He wanted to take down the Umbrella Corporation so bad now. It could be Batsu as Umbrella's latest victim. The very thought of that convinced Batsu that it is a noble cause to take down the Umbrella Corporation.

"Enough about Umbrella. Tell me the people you had to fight," Chris said interested in Batsu's side.

Batsu explained. He talked about Justice High and the attacks on other schools. Hyo Imawano, who was brainwashed by his father. And then more attacks caused by a guy named Kurow Kirishima, headed of the Darkside Student Council at Justice High. During the elevator ride down, Batsu explained as much as he could.

"Wow... That is interesting," Chris Redfield said.

"Not as horrifying as zombies and other monsters," Batsu said casually.

"I guess... I rather be fighting actual human beings and not those genetic freaks," Chris Redfield replied back.

Both Chris and Batsu started to laugh.

"But seriously, we have to find Daigo," Chris Redfield said.

"Yeah..."

**Umbrella Holding Facility**

**Sublevel 4**

Wild Daigo stood there panting and breathing heavily as he was engaged in battle with Alexia Ashford. In her second form, Alexia remained silent. The red aura still surrounded Daigo Kazama, who wasn't down for the count yet.

In the fit or rage, Wild Daigo charged as he threw fast and hard punches at Alexia Ashford, who stood there. She absorbed Wild Daigo's blows, which did nothing. Without any effort, she sent Wild Daigo flying one direction with a simple back hand. He sat up and came at Alexia again but walked slowly towards her.

He was still in his wild beast state.

Wild Daigo slowly got to his feet as Alexia immediately zipped across and stood right in the front. A streak of flames was present on the ground. He was shocked to see that Alexia had made it that fast.

Daigo grunted as he threw a front snap kick.

Alexia Ashford blocked the kick and gave him a hard backfist. Wild Daigo flew back several feet and hit the hard floor. He pushed himself up as Alexia Ashford zipped over and gave him a hard kick as he got on his knees.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggghhhhh!" Wild Daigo roared out flying back several feet and bouncing off a hard wall. He was badly hurt from the torture and this beating given by Alexia.

_Smack_

_Crack_

_Smack_

_Zzzzzzzz_

Alexia Ashford continued punishing Wild Daigo with her speed and strength. She threw fireballs at Wild Daigo that connected.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wild Daigo screamed in pain. She continued punching and smacking Daigo Kazama around. Fighting people like Hyo Imawano and Kurow Kirishima didn't compare to the might of the one Alexia Ashford. She looked like an ordinary woman.

But she wasn't.

The T-Alexia virus was in her system. It was much more powerful that the T or G-Viruses. Alexia circled around behind Wild Daigo and gave a hard elbow strike to the back. It caused Wild Daigo to stagger forward. Immediately, she streaked right in front of Wild Daigo and delivered a hard uppercut that sent him flying several feet up into the air.

Alexia Ashford was that damn powerful.

She then ran to the wall and rebounded with a streak of flames going upwards. Flying towards Daigo Kazama, Alexia threw another hard punch that sent him flying downward. He hit the wall floor hard.

In his wild state, he couldn't take on Alexia Ashford.

Still Daigo Kazama wouldn't go down without a fight. Wild form or not. Wild Daigo charged at Alexia and threw harder punches. Still none of them even fazed Alexia at all. All she did was retaliate with a hard punch or uppercut. Wild Daigo flew back as Alexia ran foward and got behind and threw a hard punch to the back area. He screamed at the immense pain that Alexia Ashford was putting him through. This definitely didn't compare to the battles he fought.

Daigo Kazama flew back and forth suspended in the air as Alexia Ashford used him as a ping-pong ball.

_Smack_

_Crack_

_Boom_

_Smack_

_Smack_

Daigo Kazama stood there dazed in his wild form. Alexia then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up without any effort used. She threw hard punches to his face and his chest. Alexia then threw Daigo up into the air.

Wild Daigo was slowly losing consciousness as he descended downward. Before Daigo could touch the ground, Alexia Ashford threw a very hard punch to his face. He was sent flying as he landed on the floor. He tried to push himself up.

But his vision was getting blurry as Alexia continued towards him.

He laid there unconscious. The wild aura seemed to have gone away for now. When Daigo reawakens, he'd be feeling all sorts of pain. Alexia Ashford reverted back to her human form. She laughed at Daigo who laid there bleeding and bruised.

"The great Daigo Kazama? You so-called fighters are not worthy of existing in the new world I have planned..." Alexia said.

Umbrella soldiers came in and carried Daigo back to his holding cell. It would take some time before the soldiers could fully recover. Replenishing troops would be out of the question due to the heat that they're taking for the alleged attempted assassination of Ken Masters.

Another gunshot was heard. This time it was another cosplayer, dressed as Duck King. Having found that it wasn't the real one, the poor man had a bullet in his head. Battle data was gathered for Alexia's fight with Daigo Kazama. They wanted to test the data of the other fighters. Alexia had her taste of fighting, she was starting to like it.

"Maybe I should crash that battle royale," Alexia suggested to herself.


	133. Body of a Machine, Heart and Soul of a W...

Body of a Machine, Heart and Soul of a Warrior

**Amerika-Mura**

It was getting a bit late. Almost time for the rest of the fights to go down. Cyborg Kusanagi decided to take a walk around the Amerika-Mura here in Osaka. It's an attraction and international shopping center. There was still plenty of time to kill. The place was very crowded. He looked at the many different people going along with their lives.

He stood there wearing loose fit blue jeans, black street boots, and an untucked long sleeve shirt that was partially buttoned up. Dark circle shaped lenses were placed over his eyes to conceal the fact that he was a cyborg.

Cyborg Kusanagi wanted to look different from the actual Kyo Kusanagi. He still wanted his rematch against Kyo. He walked around to clear his mind. Cyborg Kusanagi wasn't that old. He's only a few years old. But he possesses a lot of knowledge and wisdom. Cyborg Kusanagi was parked nearby with a rental vehicle.

It was a very nice looking large SUV.

He looked around and saw all the people busy with their lives. Cyborg Kusanagi was an artificial being. The thought of having a family and kids never crossed Cyborg Kusanagi's mind at all. There was a nearby cafe that Cyborg Kusanagi saw. He decided to take a seat at the cafe and have some coffee.

He may be a cyborg, but there is something special to him. Cyborg Kusanagi was made to intergrate with society. Disguised as a human but in all reality, a machine. To many, he looked completely normal.

Some thought of him as a darker skinned twin of Kyo Kusanagi.

Cyborg Kusanagi was a mere clone of Kyo. There were plenty of clones made from Kyo's DNA. However, there were some distinct clones. They were K', Krizalid, and K'9999. All three of them had the power to wield the Kusanagi flames.

"Maybe I should find some stuff for my apartment in Toronto?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked himself.

He stood there in the middle of the moving crowd of people. Looking around, he saw many kids with t-shirts from the Millennium Tournament.

"Fighters of the future," Cyborg Kusanagi added.

He could hear some teenagers complaining.

"Aww...no matches tonight," said one teen.

"That blows..."

"Hmmm, no matches?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked. The teenagers just nodded to him. This seemed to get his attention even more.

"Yeah..."

"How come?"

"That attempted assassination on Mr. Masters."

"Interesting..."

"All Umbrella's fault..."

"People been getting reports of attacks by zombies. Just like in Racoon City."

"Thanks for letting me know..." Cyborg Kusanagi said as he took out his wallet. He pulled out several large bills and handed it to the kids.

"What's this for, mister?"

"For the information you just gave me," Cyborg Kusanagi said with a smile. The teenagers looked at each other shocked and astonished.

"T-thanks..."

"Anytime. Don't spend it all at one place," Cyborg Kusanagi laughed. "If you get a hooker, be sure to leave the room before she wakes up," he laughed more before walking off.

Cyborg Kusanagi would never age. His programming could always be upgraded and updated. He could become more powerful. Thinking about it, he could be alive to the day to meet those kids in action when they're fully grown up.

"I can't wait..."

In ways, he was still on the run from the NESTS Cartel. He was their property. But Cyborg Kusanagi wanted to make a life and destiny for himself. The job at the investigation firm was more than enough to keep Cyborg Kusanagi content. But because of his situation, he couldn't climb up the ladder that much.

However, Cyborg Kusanagi makes five figures a month. That was enough to keep Cyborg Kusanagi satisfied. He could train more and get the chance to have an actual fight against the real Kyo Kusanagi.

At work, they just call him 'Kusanagi.'

Cyborg Kusanagi stood there and took a good look at the hot women that Japan had to offer. He even took a look at some of the foreign tourists from Europe and the Americas. The women looked at him back.

"Isn't this world perfect?" he asked himself.

He could have his pick of any woman in the world. But that wasn't what he wanted. Cyborg Kusanagi was a born and bred fighter just like Kyo Kusanagi. But Kyo Kusanagi has a fiance as well.

Plus Cyborg Kusanagi wasn't even equipped to have reproduce, let alone have sex. That was something he hated.

"That's something the real Kyo has over me," Cyborg Kusanagi cursed.

Something got to him.

"I just thought of something," he said to himself. He stood there in the middle and started to process his CPU and data banks. Equations didn't add up. Cyborg Kusanagi started to process all this information accumulated from the last few years until now.

He was doing a replay of the attempted assassination on Ken Masters. The person had an Umbrella pin on. This was something Cyborg Kusanagi thought as very suspicious.

"Why would Umbrella attempt an assassination on live TV?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked. He knew that Umbrella was very secretive. They couldn't be sloppy like that. But why would Umbrella attempt an assassination like that?

Cyborg Kusanagi let out a laugh.

"Of course... It couldn't have been Umbrella. There are many investigations into the Umbrella Corporation. Could be a rival company... Might be the HCF... They've been rivals with Umbrella for awhile now," Cyborg Kusanagi said to himself.

He laughed some more.

"HCF would love to snub Umbrella out... One agent who would still have access to Umbrella's stuff would be Albert Wesker," Cyborg Kusanagi continued to explain to himself. Umbrella and HCF were no different than NESTS.

NESTS did a lot of genetic tinkering.

Umbrella and HCF did genetic tinkering of its own, too. But those groups whipped up genetic freaks of nature bent on destroying the world. Cyborg Kusanagi had seen his fill during in outbreak several weeks ago.

"Those people need to be stopped."

Cyborg Kusanagi took out a pack of cigarettes. He used his flames to light one before placing the butt of it between his lips. One benefit of being a machine was that he could never get lung cancer. Taking up smoking, Cyborg Kusanagi quite liked it a whole lot.

"Maybe I should get a coffee or something..."

He noticed a cafe nearby.

Other distinct clones were Kyo-1, Kyo-2, and Kyo-3. Then there was the Kusanagi that came from the Yata mirror. All of them were trying to make themselves different from the actual Kyo Kusanagi, who was captured by the NESTS Cartel. Cyborg Kusanagi headed towards the cafe and stepped inside.

**Starbucks**

Cyborg Kusanagi approached the counter of the Starbucks coffee shop. He approached the front counter and looked at the menu. The woman at the counter stood there and waited as Cyborg Kusanagi debated what he wanted to order.

"I'll take two crisp cinnamon twists... Cheese danish with mocha swirls. Sour cream coffee cake... That looks good. And I'll have a cinnamon spiced mocha," Cyborg Kusanagi finished. He then paid the money as the cashier gave him back the change.

"Your order will be brought over soon, have a seat," the cashier said.

Cyborg Kusanagi nodded.

He took a table by the window. Cyborg Kusanagi wanted to take a look at what's going on outside. It intrigued him a whole lot. This was a very nice day to be outside. A lot had happened mainly due to the Umbrella Corporation.

"Why would Umbrella want to attack the tournament?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked himself.

Nobody knew what Umbrella's true intensions were.

Cyborg Kusanagi took notice of several infamous figures that were known to show up at this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. But, he was more concerned about Umbrella and the HCF than those crime figures.

"You..." said a voice from behind.

"My order ready yet?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked as he turned around. He adjusted his shades as the real Kyo Kusanagi stood there with his arms crossed.

"What business do you have here?" Kyo asked.

"I'm waiting for my coffee..." Cyborg Kusanagi calmly replied.

"You don't drink coffee. You're a robot," Kyo spat back at Cyborg Kusanagi.

"Shhh... Not so loud," Cyborg Kusanagi said back to Kyo wanting to keep his identity a secret. He then offered Kyo the empty seat at his table.

Kyo Kusanagi unconvinced, took the seat. He took a very good look at Cyborg Kusanagi, who'd done a good job assimilating into normal society. "What are you doing here?" Kyo demanded. Cyborg Kusanagi calmly adjusted his shades.

"Business and pleasure... I'm fighting in the Battle Royale," Cyborg Kusanagi said.

"I guess we'll be meeting there," Kyo Kusanagi said.

"Looking forward to it, Kyo," Cyborg Kusanagi replied back with a smile. He then had his order placed on the table for him. "Thanks," he said. Cyborg Kusanagi took a sip of his cinnamon mocha. "Mmmmm, good..."

Kyo Kusanagi had a WTF expression on his face as he watched Cyborg Kusanagi sip his coffee. Cyborg Kusanagi gave out a laugh.

"You look like you've never had a spiced cinnamon mocha before, brother..." Cyborg Kusanagi said with a hearty laugh.

"You don't drink coffee," Kyo said.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me, Kyo," Cyborg Kusanagi said.

"I'd say..."

"Cinnamon twist?" Cyborg Kusanagi offered.

"Eh...sure..." Kyo said reluctantly as he took one of the cinnamon twists. Cyborg Kusanagi sat there eating his danish with mocha swirls. He quietly sat there and ate the cinnamon twist. There was so much to Cyborg Kusanagi than Kyo had originally thought.

Seemed that Kyo didn't know that much about Cyborg Kusanagi in the first place. Cyborg Kusanagi sipped his coffee again. "This is good." He looked outside to see what was going on.

"Besides being here in Osaka for the tournament, what are your other reasons?" Kyo asked. He was still skeptical of Cyborg Kusanagi. This was just a complete mind blower watching Cyborg Kusanagi sit here enjoying coffee and sweets.

"I'll tell you after I have my coffee. Mission is highly classified..." Cyborg Kusanagi said.

"That doesn't sound like you back then," Kyo said.

Cyborg Kusanagi laughed. "I know. Went through a few revelations the past few years since we've fought each other," he explained. Cyborg Kusanagi was pretty calm in his explanations. "Got a good paying job. Very nice large apartment in Toronto. But, I do a lot of travelling," he added.

"I guess there's more to you than meets the eye," Kyo said raising a brow.

Cyborg Kusanagi let out a laugh.

"What's with the shades?" Kyo asked.

Cyborg Kusanagi let down his shades a bit to reveal the glow in his left eye. He then lifted the shades up again. His identity had to be a secret.

"How is the relationship?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked.

"None of your business, Kusanagi," Kyo replied annoyed.

"Pissed at you?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked. He then gave out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry, she still loves you... Just concerned with what's been going on lately," he explained.

Kyo Kusanagi sat there speechless.

"You want the other cinnamon twist?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked.

"I'll have the coffee cake, if you don't want it," Kyo said.

Cyborg Kusanagi was slightly annoyed at Kyo's answer. Apparently, Cyborg Kusanagi liked the coffee cakes. He let out a deep sigh. "Go ahead, have it," he coldly replied.

"You sure?" Kyo said with a smile.

"Just take it before I change my damn mind..." Cyborg Kusanagi said rubbing his temples a bit.

"Thanks," Kyo replied as he took the coffee cake and started eating it.

Cyborg Kusanagi sipped his coffee and started eating the cinnamon twist. "Mmmm, this is good," he said. Kyo gave a nod while chewing on the coffee cake.

"How are you able to eat and drink?" Kyo asked.

"Enhancements and augmentations...both technologic and bio-organic," Cyborg Kusanagi explained. "I may have your DNA and your shape... But I'm completely different... Different personality and different insides... I might be a machine, but I'm almost human like everyone else," he finished.

"I see..."

"I have your memories, too. I know your secrets. Which are locked away... I don't have any secrets or memories of my own," Cyborg Kusanagi continued.

"Heh," Kyo replied.

"Let's take a walk," Cyborg Kusanagi said.

"A walk?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, a walk," Cyborg Kusanagi replied calmly with a smile.

Kyo didn't know why Cyborg Kusanagi wanted to take a walk with him. He didn't know what to do or how to react. It was shocking to Kyo to have his cyborg counterpart wanting to accompany him in a walk.

"It's a simple yes or no question."

"Sure, I'll take a walk with you. I want to know what your intentions are for being here in Osaka," Kyo said defensively.

"Still suspicious, huh?"

"You bet, Kusanagi. You tried to kill me back then. How do I know that you won't try again?"

"You have my word... But that's not enough," Cyborg Kusanagi replied.

"You bet," Kyo replied.

"Wouldn't blame you," Cyborg Kusanagi said. He finished his coffee and sweets. The two of them rose up from the table and left the Starbucks.

"Better not try anything funny," Kyo demanded.

"Why would I do that and risk us both being ejected?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked.

"Point taken. I'll be watching you," Kyo said.

"Go right ahead," Cyborg Kusanagi replied.

"Lead on," Kyo said.

"With pleasure," Cyborg Kusanagi said as he led the way.

"Where we going to, Kusanagi?" Kyo asked with his eyes narrowed at Cyborg Kusanagi.

"Triangle Park," Cyborg Kusanagi answered.

"Why would a cyborg want to go to Triangle Park?" he asked is cyborg counter part. Cyborg Kusanagi was a complete mystery to him.

"Big Step," Cyborg Kusanagi retorted as he continued walking.

**Triangle Park, Amerika-Mura**

"What's there?" Kyo demanded angrily.

"Calm down, Kyo," Cyborg Kusanagi laughed. "You already know what's there at Big Step. Large shopping center."

"What business do you have a shopping center?"

"I have to buy a suit for tonight's banquet," Cyborg Kusanagi answered.

"Tonight's banquet? Shit, I remember... Damn, I don't have anything to wear," Kyo said as he was starting to freak out some.

"Calm down, brother," Cyborg Kusanagi said trying to calm down Kyo.

"I don't have anything. Yuki doesn't have anything either," Kyo burst.

"I'll buy you any suit you want," Cyborg Kusanagi said.

"What?"

"You heard me, Kyo," he replied.

"Why?"

"Wouldn't want Yuki to be pissed off at you again... Plus you could pick out a nice dress for Yuki as well," Cyborg Kusanagi added.

"You'll be willing to pay for that as well?" Kyo asked.

"Of course," Cyborg Kusanagi answered as he entered the shopping center with Kyo following behind.

After an hour and half or so, Kyo was shocked to see that Cyborg Kusanagi was nice enough to buy all this stuff for him and Yuki. Kyo had five new suits to wear for any formal occasion. There were more outfits for Yuki, though.

Cyborg Kusanagi even bought a gold chain necklace with a red jade pendant for Kyo to give to Yuki. That even shocked Kyo even more. Kyo Kusanagi was completely flabbergasted.

**Cyborg Kusanagi's SUV**

"How can I repay you?" Kyo asked shocked and reluctant.

"Just give it your all at the battle royale. That's all I ask," Cyborg Kusanagi replied as he was listening to some R & B on the radio.

"Just that?"

"Yeah..."

"What happened to you?" Kyo asked.

"A lot," Cyborg Kusanagi answered.

"Back then, I wanted to kill you... I didn't know why. I just had a lot of hatred... But I focused my hatred on constructive means," he explained to Kyo. "I have to thank you for giving me life," he laughed.

"I see," Kyo replied.

"But don't get wrong, I will fight you for the fun of it," Cyborg Kusanagi replied.

"I see," Kyo replied.

"I could use the time to blow off steam. With all the shit I deal with at work," Cyborg Kusanagi added.

"Work?" Kyo asked.

"I work for Frasier, Wexler, and Powell Investigations," Cyborg Kusanagi answered.

"What?! How did you get a job with one of the world's largest investigative firms?" Kyo asked. He was pretty surprised and shocked at Cyborg Kusanagi's answer.

"Long story..." Cyborg Kusanagi answered.

"Okay... Tell me what you have to put up with?" Kyo asked.

"Last few months were annoying. Had to monitor cheating spouses... Boyfriends and girlfriends to the rich people, who don't give a damn about anyone else... Having to watch old people have sex..." Cyborg Kusanagi explained.

"What?!"

"I know, I know," Cyborg Kusanagi coldly replied. "I managed to purge those awful pictures... I saw the darkest part of human nature. The rich do whatever the fuck they want while the poor suffer and the middle class get poor. Rich get richer while the poor get poorer..."

"Yeah..." Kyo said with a bit of anger.

"I do spend my weekends and says off at the soup kitchens," Cyborg Kusanagi said.

That was something that Kyo Kusanagi would never hear escape from Cyborg Kusanagi. This was definitely something about Cyborg Kusanagi that he didn't know about. Slowly, Kyo was slowly starting to learn what makes Cyborg Kusanagi tick.

"Travelling around, I saw poverty. People in shitty living conditions. They don't deserve to live like that. They deserve better... I guess that's my purpose in life, I guess," Cyborg Kusanagi said with a bit of sorrow.

"Never expected you to say something like that, Kusanagi," Kyo said.

"But I had to go after rapists and pedophiles, too," Cyborg Kusanagi said with anger. His left eye started to really glow. Kyo could sense that he was very passionate about his job and what he does to contribute to the world.

"Though we're rivals and have our differences," Kyo coughed a bit. "But, glad you're here... Even as a rival," he added.

"Thanks, it means a lot," Cyborg Kusanagi replied.

"You're living the life where people look up to you. I'm living like a fighter," Kyo said.

"We all need rivals. Makes life worth living and fighting for," Cyborg Kusanagi replied. "But there are some total assholes. Goenitz, NESTS, Orochi, M. Bison, Geese Howard, Rugal Bernstein, and the list goes on," he said.

"You've definitely have changed," Kyo sighed.

"Yeah. But the one thing remains, we're rivals to the end," Cyborg Kusanagi said. "We're both fighters and warriors..."

"With our own wars," Kyo added.

"Of course," Cyborg Kusanagi said. "You asked me what I was doing here in Osaka, besides the tournament..."

"Doesn't matter now."

"It does... I'm investigating Umbrella's activity here. They have something big planned. And I don't know what. All I know that the attempted assassination has something to do with a rival corporation known as the HCF," Cyborg Kusanagi explained.

"Umbrella, that name keeps popping up," Kyo said.

"Umbrella is trying to infiltrate this tournament. Before I came here, I was doing a job at this city called Jeffersontown," Cyborg Kusanagi said.

"You were there during the outbreak, weren't you?" Kyo asked.

Cyborg Kusanagi remained silent for the brief moment. "Yes, I was there. I managed to escape shortly before it was nuked..."

"We have the same job," Kyo said.

"Oh?"

"Take out Umbrella," Kyo answered.

"Easier said than done. They have money, power, and influence..." Cyborg Kusanagi explained. He had his purpose. But, he really wanted to be different from the original Kyo Kusanagi. He didn't want to live on as his shadow.

But, he didn't want to be Kyo Kusanagi either. Cyborg Kusanagi is making his own life and his own destiny. He want to use his Kusanagi flames to burn all those scumbags who cause pain and suffering.

If he could prove to be Kyo's equal, then Cyborg Kusanagi could move on with his life. For now, he had a job to do. "Oh, nobody's perfect," he patronized.

"Stop at Yuki's apartment, first?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked.

"Sure..."


	134. Ken's Dinner Banquet

Ken Masters' Dinner Banquet

**Banquet Hall**

**Jill's POV**

For the fighters, Ken Masters threw a very large banquet. There were many nicely furnished round tables placed around. It could serve about 4,000 strong people. This was a banquet for all the fighters participating in this year's Millennium Tournament. Jill Valentine and her friends were present at the banquet via invitation from Ken Masters. They could eat and drink while mingling with the greatest fighters that this world has to offer.

Kim Kaphwan and Lucky Glauber were present at the banquet. However, Kim was being assisted by his two sons: Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon. Brian Battler and Heavy D! were captured by Umbrella the night before.

The fighters could actually mix and mingle with each other on a more social level. Cyborg Kusanagi sat there at the bar downing all sorts of drinks. He came mainly because that the drinks were on the house.

Kyo Kusanagi and Yuki had their own booth. To show appreciation, Kyo and Yuki approached the cyborg, who was still getting his drink on. Cyborg Kusanagi had just finished his bottle of green apple flavored Smirnoff Twist.

"I'll take a Skyy Blue," Cyborg Kusanagi requested.

"Coming right up," the bartender replied.

Cyborg Kusanagi turned to his left and saw Kyo and his fiance Yuki headed towards him. Yuki was thrilled about her newly given necklace from Kyo. They turned and took a look at Cyborg Kusanagi who lifted his bottle of Skyy Blue to them. He then took his first sip of the newly opened bottle.

"Enjoying yourself, Kusanagi?" Kyo asked.

"Indeed, Kyo," Cyborg Kusanagi replied adjusting his shades. "I see the couple are enjoying themselves," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, we are," Yuki said.

"We'll leave you to your drinking then," Kyo said with a cool laugh.

"You do that," Cyborg Kusanagi fired back jokingly. He then gulped down the bottle of Skyy Blue and placed it in front of the counter. "I'll have a Bicardi Limon," he said. The bartender then opened the bottle of Bicardi Limon for Cyborg Kusanagi, who grabbed the bottle and started chugging down the contents.

Jill Valentine had then run into both Ryu and Chun-Li Xiang. Ryu was wearing a ceremonial hakama while Chun-Li was wearing a formal Chinese silk dress. She had a white colored jade bangle around her wrist.

"Jill!" Ryu exclaimed as he and Chun-Li approached.

"Ryu, Chun-Li, nice to see you two," Jil replied as she hugged Ryu and Chun-Li. "How's your night?"

"Wonderful," Chun-Li said. "I could use the time to unwind," she added.

"As can I," Ryu added.

"Wonderful way where the participants can gather and have fun," Jill said.

"Don't look now," Ryu said as he looked at the direction where Vega was standing. He was trying to charm some of the waitresses. Jill then took a look at the tall Spanish matador with long blonde hair.

"Who's that?" Jill asked with intrigue.

"He's bad news," Chun-Li answered. "He's Vega... One of M. Bison's top generals. He's a vain sociopath..."

"I see..." Jill Valentine said nervously.

There were 2 young women standing by Vega. They had on black silk dresses with a gold Shadowlaw symbol around their waists. Their looks seemed almost emotionless.

"Who are those two?"

"Juli and Juni... Two of Bison's top assassins," Chun-Li answered.

"Aye, I used to be one of them," Cammy added as he approached the group. She gave a hug to Chun-Li and a kiss to the cheek doing the same to Ryu afterwards.

"Cammy, glad you could make it," Chun-Li said.

"Wouldn't miss it, loves," Cammy replied. She was wearing a Victorian style formal dress. Her hair was nicely braided back. "Is that the lass I've been hearing about?" she asked looking at Jill Valentine.

"That's her," Chun-Li replied.

"Honor to meet you, Miss Valentine," Cammy greeted as she extended her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, too," Jill replied as she shook Cammy's hand. "I've heard so much about you, Miss White."

Cammy simply laughed.

"Been hearing that a lot, lately," Cammy said. "I'm gonna go to the bar and get a drink, catch ya later, loves," she finished before walking towards the bar.

"We're gonna go take a look around," Chun-Li said as she tugged Ryu away by the arm. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Have fun," Jill said.

She walked right pass the group that consisted of Kula Diamond, K'9999, Angel, and Foxy. The three young females seemed pleasant. But there was something evil to K'9999. Jill Valentine couldn't put her finger on it.

Casually, she walked right pass the group. But K'9999 immediately grabbed Jill by the arm. Enraged, she turned around and saw K'9999 standing there with a smile. To Jill, he looked like a ripoff of Tetsuo Shima from the Japanese anime: Akira.

"Do you mind?" Jill asked rather irritated.

"I do," K'9999 said with a smirk.

"If you'd let go with my arm," she replied to K'9999.

"You must be that wretched bitch I've been hearing about at NESTS," K'9999 said.

"Kay-Kay, that wasn't very nice," replied Angel, the white haired Mexican girl. She looked like a total ditz. Walking around in circles, she was checking out Jill's dress. "Looks so cute on you," she said with a smile.

"Um, thanks," Jill Valentine replied. But she then turned her sights back at K'9999 who was still holding her arm.

"Never thought I'd actually meet the legendary Jill Valentine face to face," K'9999 laughed. This wasn't making her anymore comfortable. "Coincidentally, I see you here. Heheheheheheheheh... Man..."

"What do you want?" Jill Valentine asked.

"Nothing," K'9999 laughed. "Nothing that you could offer..."

"Then I suggest you let go of my arm," Jill coldly fired at K'9999.

"Or what?" K'9999 asked.

"You might suffer at least a broken hand," Jill answered.

K'9999 gave a very loud laugh. He had his hand over his forehead laughing like a maniac. The other fighters turned their sights towards K'9999. "Heheheheheh, this is rich. A weak bitch like you? I'm am 9,999 times stronger than you..."

K'9999 strengthed his grip on Jill's arm.

"Ugggh, you're hurting me..." Jill winced.

"K'9999, you're going too far," Foxy said.

"I'm just having fun," K'9999 said as he make his other arm into a drill and placed it up close to Jill's face at eye level. This started to freak her out. She was starting to get very scared at what K'9999 could possibly do.

"What are you doing?!" Jill asked.

"Wouldn't want to mess up that beautiful face of yours," K'9999 implied.

"That's enough!" Diana shouted as she stepped in.

"Not you, too..." K'9999 replied irritably.

While K'9999 was distracted, Jill grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over. K'9999 was taken off guard and was laying on the floor several seconds later. Jill Valentine simply walked off and away from K'9999, who sat up.

"You bitch!" K'9999 shouted.

He wanted to go after Jill and do her some serious harm. But, he was held back by Kula, Candy, Angel, Diane, and Foxy.

"Whatever you fucking Tetsuo ripoff," Jill said disgusted.

"This isn't the place nor the time," Foxy said.

"Whatever..."

"Let's do something fun," Angel suggested.

She then took a seat at another bar counter. That was a close call. K'9999 could easily rearranged her face with the drill arm of his. "What a fucking asshole..." she said under her breath.

There was some laughter beside her.

"What's so funny?" Jill Valentine asked as she turned around and saw K' standing there having a soda.

"Liked the way how you handled K'9999 back there," K' replied.

"I see. Who are you?"

"K' Dash," K' replied.

"Fighting in this tournament, too?" Jill asked.

"Yeah," K' gave a laugh.

"Name's Jill Valentine," Jill said giving him her name.

K' then gave another laugh. "Heh, you're that Jill I've been hearing about. Your name has been spreading around here like a wild fire," K' explained as he snapped his fingers with the right hand as a flame erupted and soon disappeared.

Jill blinked a bit.

"Don't be so surprised," K' added.

"Didn't say I was surprised," Jill retorted.

"KUSANAGIIIIIII!" K'9999 shouted at a distance.

"That's Mr. Kusanagi to you," Cyborg Kusanagi replied while having a drink.

"My friend Maxima is part of the group investigating Umbrella," K' explained. Maxima sat there buzzed while having a few beers. "He's indisposed at the moment."

"I'll bet," Jill replied.

"I did happen to have a run in with those zombies," K' added.

"You did? When?"

"Last night," K' answered. "They were crimson colored. Had sharp talons... Were very fast," he continued. He took another sip of his soda. "But I managed to take them all on... Not a single bite or scratch."

"That's amazing," Jill said blinking a bit.

"You could say that," K' replied.

"Nice meeting you. Guess I'll be seeing you around then, K'," Jill said as she left the bar. K' sat there and finished his ice cream soda. "Interesting woman..." As Jill walked off K' was looking her up and down.

"Nice body, nice ass..." K' said to himself.

Jill Valentine was then stopped by the one called Vega. He was wearing a black and red matador's outfit with his hair tied back in a ponytail. A smile crept across Vega's face. Jill just blinked at him a bit.

"Awww, Miss Jill Valentine," Vega said.

"You must be Vega," Jill replied.

"Indeed, miss," Vega said as he took her hand and kissed it gently like a gentleman. His eyes then gazed towards Jill's.

"One of Shadowlaw's generals," Jill added.

Vega gave out a laugh. "You've done your homework, Senorita Valentina..." he replied. "Valentine... Such a lovely last name for a beautiful person such as yourself. Jill, Latin for life..."

"That's good to know," Jill shot back with sarcasm.

"It was lovely meeting you, Senorita Valentina," Vega said as he walked off.

"He gives me the creeps," Jill said to herself while shuddering a bit.

"Jill!" exclaimed Ken.

She turned around to see Ken and his wife Eliza standing there. "Ken, Eliza... Love the party," she said as she hugged them both.

"Glad to see that you're enjoying yourself," Eliza said.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Jill replied back to Eliza.

"Where are your friends?" Eliza asked.

Jill laughed a bit, "they're here somewhere... Ever since Becky had met Edge, those two have been inseparable... Chris is out having a few beers with Barry. Leon and Ryman, I don't know where they are... Carlos is flirting with the women. Claire is with the boys..."

"Glad to see you're having fun," Ken laughed.

"That Vega guy gives me the creeps," Jill added.

"Vega is always like that. But they know better than to try any stuff here... We out number them," Ken explained.

"Great party," Terry Bogard said as he approached Ken and Eliza.

"Terry," Ken said as he shook Terry and hugged.

"You must be Jill Valentine, the woman I've been hearing about," Terry directed towards Jill. "Name's Terry Bogard," he said introducing himself.

"The Legendary Wolf?" Jill asked.

"One and only," Terry casually replied.

"Honor to meet you," Jill said.

"Likewise," Terry replied.

"Terry, don't look now... Geese Howard is standing there behind you," Ken said motioning for Terry to turn around.

Terry's facial expression changed as he turned around and saw Geese Howard standing there. There has been lots of bad blood between the two men. Geese murdered Terry and Andy's foster father back then.

"The pathetic wolf..." Geese said.

"You have a lot of nerve," Terry said.

"Don't worry... You'll be next. You cannot escape a slow death," Geese said with an arrogant laugh. "Once I take care of you, I'll take care of everybody else..."

Terry just wanted to throw a punch to Geese.

"This isn't the time nor the place," Ken said holding Terry back.

"Mr. Masters...after I take care of Terry, I'll take care of you and take over your whole company," Geese laughed.

"You wish," Ken retorted.

He then set his sights towards Jill Valentine. "If it isn't the lovely Miss Jill Valentine," Geese directed at Jill. "I do not know how you managed to survive this long against Umbrella," he scoffed. "But I do have a business associate that wants you dead," he added. "I promised him your time would come... Like Terry Bogard here, you too will die a slow death.." Geese then walked off to enjoy the party.

"Business associate?" Terry asked.

Then it struck Jill.

"Couldn't be..." Jill said.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked.

"Geese and Wesker are working together," Jill said.

"Who's Wesker?" Terry asked.

"I'll explain later," Ken replied.

At one booth, Balrog sat there by himself as he contemplated. He really wanted out of Shadowlaw, as did Sagat. They were getting sick and tired of this stuff. Now, they wanted to go legit. Balrog never made peace with his parents who were in Raccoon City. It was because of the Umbrella Corporation and people like Albert Wesker.

"Anyway, see you guys later," Ken said as he and Eliza walked off.

"Have fun. I gotta go back to Mary," Terry added.

**Leon's POV**

He was on the balcony of the fifth floor of the banquet hall. There, he had confronted a very familiar figure. One that he thought was killed back in Raccoon City. Standing there in a black gown was the one and only Ada Wong. She stood there looking at the beautiful full moon in the blue night sky.

"You were supposed to be dead," Leon said.

"It's been awhile," Ada replied.

"Yeah. After all those lies and deceit," Leon replied.

"It was strictly business," Ada retorted.

"What's your business here?" he asked.

"I can't tell you... But I can tell you this, Umbrella has something big planned," Ada explained.

"No shit..." Leon said with a bit of anger.

"You're not still angry at me, are you?"

Leon remained silent.

"Whatever..."

"It's you," said another voice.

Ada turned around and saw a very pissed off Lucky Glauber standing there on crutches. He then approached Ada Wong in a fit of anger.

"Lucky Glauber..."

"Miss Ada Wong," Lucky said enraged.

"The friend of Marvin Branaugh," Ada said.

"You dragged me into this shit. I took a bullet in my leg after taking on that Mr. X thing last night... What? Surprised that I took a look at the disc you gave me? It had all sorts of deep shit... Now by two buddies are missing," Lucky explained with anger in his voice.

"How many people you plan on dragging into this?" Leon asked.

"As many as it takes to get my job done," Ada said.

"It's you!" shouted Allen Snider, who approached. Behind him were Cody, Jessica, Haggar, and Rolento.

"Mr. Snider," Ada replied.

"Thanks to you, my buddy Guy is in the hospital. He's infected with the T-Virus after he fought that big thing with tentacles," Allen burst out.

"She's the one responsible?" Cody asked.

"There was a Nemesis here?" Leon asked.

Still, Ada remained silent. She a bit of guilt on face. Ada remained firm and calm. "Necessary risks."

"Necessary my ass," Haggar interrupted. "My friend is in the hospital bed. He could've turn at any moment. Luckily, this wizard named Tebasa used her energy to make a barrier to suspend any progress the virus could've made..."

"I see," Ada said.

"You're just as bad as the Umbrella Corporation," Leon said as he walked off with disgust.


	135. That's Mr Kusanagi to YOU!

That's Mr. Kusanagi to YOU!!!

**Underground Garage**

Cyborg Kusanagi stood there in black silk pants and a short sleeved red colored silk shirt that was buttoned up partially. He had a black jade Buddha necklace around his waist. Green lensed shades with rectangular lenses were placed over his eyes. He had taken his motorcycle to the dinner banquet.

Casually, Cyborg Kusanagi placed on his black motorcycle gloves. He got on the motorcycle and placed the key in the ignition. Starting the motorcycle up, Cyborg Kusanagi pulled out from the parking space and proceeded to make his way out from the garage and towards the hotel. It would now be required that all participants check into that one hotel for their safety. A three-thirty curfew was now instilled for the participants.

As Cyborg Kusanagi attempted to pull out, he heard some screams coming nearby.

"What was that?"

He quickly made a 180 on the motorcycle and zipped towards where the screams were coming from. The screams got louder as Cyborg Kusanagi made a sharp left and then a sharp right. Cyborg Kusanagi was getting warm.

Seemed that there was someone in need of his help.

There, he saw Claire Redfield and Cindy Lennox surrounded by several red colored Hunters. Several unfortunately people stood there with their heads severed right off clean and swift. They didn't see what was coming.

"You've gone too far," said a voice.

Standing there was Nicholai Ginoveaf, one of Umbrella's top operatives. The same that flew off to leave Jill and Carlos to die. He had a calm look on his face.

"Nicholai? I've heard about you from Jill," Claire spat out.

"So that bitch is still alive, I take it," Nicholai laughed.

"And I've seen that you've crawled out of your hole, Ginoveaf!" Cyborg Kusanagi exclaimed as he charged at Nicholai head first.

"What?!" Nicholai was shocked. He turned around and saw Cyborg Kusanagi driving towards him at full speed on the motorcycle. "Kusanagi?!"

"Mr. Kusanagi to you!!!" he shouted extending his arm and knocking Nicholai down with a very hard clothesline while on the motorcycle. The full force caused Nicholai to flip over and hit the hard ground. He laid there in pain.

Cyborg Kusanagi quickly hit the breaks to a complete stop. He quickly got off and approached Nicholai Ginoveaf. Without hesitation, Cyborg Kusanagi grabbed Nicholai by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Last we met, I was chasing you through Russia," Cyborg Kusanagi said with a smile.

"Y-you..." Nicholai said.

"I've finally got you," Cyborg Kusanagi said.

"Not quite," Nicholai laughed as he grabbed his gun and aimed for Cyborg Kusanagi's chest and fired several times. Cyborg Kusanagi winced a bit as if he was in pain.

"Ugggghhhhhhh..." Cyborg Kusanagi groaned.

"Who has gotten who, comrade?" Nicholai asked as he fired another round.

"Uggggggghhh..hhh.eeeheheheheheheheheheh..." Cyborg Kusanagi laughed. He laughed at Nicholai.

"W-what?!"

"I was faking it. It was a bluff," Cyborg Kusanagi said with a laugh.

"How could you have survived that?" Nicholai gasped.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not human, brother," Cyborg Kusanagi said tightening his grip on Nicholai Ginoveaf. He seemed to be enjoying this a whole lot.

"You're like Wesker?" Nicholai asked.

"Who's Wesker? Oh wait, I remember Ada telling me about him... No, I'm not a BOW like Wesker," Cyborg Kusanagi answered. "But you wouldn't want to know what I am, either," he added.

The red Hunters were closing in on both Claire and Cindy. They had no way of defending themselves against the Hunters that were coming closer and closer. Cyborg Kusanagi noticed it. But, he had Nicholai in his grasp.

"Damn..." Cyborg Kusanagi went.

"Tough decision?"

"Not quite," Cyborg Kusanagi said as he threw a hard punch to Nicholai's face rendering him unconscious for the time being. He gently laid Nicholai on the ground. Just in case Nicholai would regain consciousness anytime soon, Cyborg Kusanagi took the key out of his ignition.

He then quickly rushed to both Claire and Cindy. Cyborg Kusanagi had recognized Cindy Lennox from almost a month earlier.

"Cindy!" Cyborg Kusanagi cried out.

"Kusanagi?" Cindy asked. She then saw Cyborg Kusanagi quickly running towards their direction. He was approaching faster and faster with each passing second. A smile of relief came to Cindy's face as Cyborg Kusanagi arrived at the scene.

"Friend of yours?" Claire asked.

"You could say that," Cindy replied.

"Quick, find cover by the cars," Cyborg Kusanagi instructed as he ran and nailed one Hunter with a hard reverse jump spin kick. He then rolled forward and stood in the center surrounded by about six red hunters.

Cyborg Kusanagi got into his fighting stance and motioned for the Hunters to come and attack. He held out his hand as a flame ignited. Then, he waved his hand making a wave of fire that soon vanished into nothing.

"Bring it..." Cyborg Kusanagi said bluntly.

From all sides, all six Hunters came at him. Cyborg Kusanagi jumped upwards yelling, "100 Shiki: Oniyaki!!!!" rising up spinning in a 360 degree motion with both hands extended with flames on the palms.

All six Hunters were slightly scorched from the special attack performed by Cyborg Kusanagi. He quickly grabbed one of the Hunters by the arms and placed a hold on it. The Hunter was shrieking in pain as Cyborg Kusanagi started to tug on it. With one last tug, Cyborg Kusanagi ripped the Hunter's arm from its socket.

Blood spewed out from where Cyborg Kusanagi ripped its arm off. That Hunter soon died from the loss of blood. It was a sickening sight for both Cindy and Claire to look at. Cyborg Kusanagi quickly used the severed arm and jabbed the claws into the head of another Hunter and then yanked it out again.

Another Hunter leaped at Cyborg Kusanagi, who bent back and jabbed the claws of the severed arm into the gut area and let it do its work. Its guts spewed out from the large opening that he created with the use of the severed arm.

"Four down and two to go..."

The two remaining Hunters charged at Cyborg Kusanagi, who stood his ground. He waited for them to get closer.

"C'mon..."

"What's he doing?" Claire asked as she got closer to take a better look.

"There we go! Yami Borai!" Cyborg Kusanagi shouted as he threw a ground fireball at the Hunters. It ignited them in flames.

"Yami Borai!"

"Yami Borai!"

"Yami Borai!"

"Yami Borai!"

"Yami Borai!"

"Yami Borai!"

"Yami Borai!"

"Yami Borai!"

"Yami Borai!"

Fireball after fireball, the Hunters were engulfed in flames. Cyborg Kusanagi wasn't finished yet with these two remaining Hunters. He wanted to finish them for it. It would be his message to the Umbrella Corporation.

"114 Shiki: Aragami!!!"

He then grabbed one of the Hunters.

"524 Shiki: Kamikura, you motherfucking freak!!!!" Cyborg Kusanagi shouted.

Both Hunters were immediately burned to a crisp while Cyborg Kusanagi placed a hand over his forehead and started laughing. "Is this the best Umbrella has to offer?! Heheheheheheheheh... What a joke!"

He then turned towards Cindy and Claire.

"Alright, coast is clear," Cyborg Kusanagi added.

Cindy and Claire cautiously stepped out and took a good look at the damage that Cyborg Kusanagi had done to the six red colored Hunters. Cyborg Kusanagi let out a sigh of boredom and inspected the dead bodies of the Hunters.

"Better call your friends up," Cyborg Kusanagi suggested.

He leaned against his motorcycle and took out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one cigarette, he used his flames to light the end of it. Cyborg Kusanagi placed it in between his lips and started taking a few puffs.

"Ahhhhh...that feels better," Cyborg Kusanagi said.

"Kusanagi, behind you!!!" Cindy shouted.

"Wha?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked. Slowly, he turned around and saw an acid round fly his way. Seemed that Nicholai had a grenade launcher on him. "Fuck!!!" he yelled. Quickly, Cyborg Kusanagi shielded his face as the acid round made impact.

"Kusanagi!" Cindy Lennox cried as she tried to rush to his aid. Quickly, Claire Redfield held Cindy back. "Let me go!"

"It's too late!!!" Claire exclaimed.

"Heheheheheh... Shouldn't have turned your back, Mr. Kusanagi..." Nicholai laughed as he loaded a freeze round in the grenade launcher. He aimed at Cyborg Kusanagi and fired. The blast started to freeze Cyborg Kusanagi's body.

"And that wasn't a nice thing to do, Mr. Ginoveaf!!!" Cyborg Kusanagi exclaimed. The acid ate through his artificial skin revealing his metal endo-skeleton. Part of Cyborg Kusanagi's face was missing.

"W-what?!" Nicholai was shocked.

"You ruined my $400 shirt, asshole..." Cyborg Kusanagi said as he threw his shirt off. His forearms were bare and metallic. The flesh was dissolved from the acid round. Nicholai was getting scared.

"W-what are you?" Nicholai asked as he backed away.

"I'm the right hand of the devil," Cyborg Kusanagi replied as his voice was starting to get more mechanical. He looked like something right off Terminator 2. Slowly, he walked towards Nicholai.

"S-stay away!!!" Nicholai demanded as he placed another round inside the grenade launcher. He aimed and fired as Cyborg Kusanagi punched the round. It exploded in Cyborg Kusanagi's hand. There was only laughter from Cyborg Kusanagi.

"You're going to regret fucking with me..." Cyborg Kusanagi coldly shot at Nicholai.

Nicholai ran out of rounds as he quickly dropped the grenade launcher. Quickly, he reached for his Sig Pro E from the holster and aimed for the forehead. He jerked the trigger repeatedly as the rounds were fired from the gun.

Cyborg Kusanagi let out a smile.

Bullets didn't even faze Cyborg Kusanagi. The rounds bounced off Cyborg Kusanagi as he got closer and closer to Nicholai.

"No!!! G-get away!!!"

Nicholai quickly turned tail and ran from the garage. Cyborg Kusanagi stood there and laughed as his voice started to get automated like in the movie Solo. He was laughing so hard like he had a diaphram.

"Yeah, keep running! I'll find you eventually!!!" Cyborg Kusanagi exclaimed to the retreating Nicholai.

Cyborg Kusanagi turned and walked back towards his motorcycle. Claire and Cindy sat on the back of their rental car. Calmly, Cyborg Kusanagi took out another cigarette and lit it with his flames.

Claire turned to see Cyborg Kusanagi.

"What the?!" Claire freaked as she stumbled back.

"It's okay," Cindy said to Claire.

"It's all right," Cyborg Kusanagi laughed.

"W-what are you?" Claire asked. She saw Cyborg Kusanagi's disfigured face. His eyes glowed very bright red.

"Even you wouldn't be able to comprehend," Cyborg Kusanagi replied.

"Cindy, did you know?"

Cindy remained silent. "Met him a few weeks ago... Would've ended up zombie food if he hadn't shown up," she explained.

"You make the call yet?" Cyborg Kusanagi asked.

"Oh!" Claire said as she took out her phone and dialed up Chun-Li and the others.

"Remind me to kick Nicholai's ass when I catch him," Cyborg Kusanagi said. "I bought this shirt earlier... I was growing attached to it." He started to curse in Japanese.

He heard some laughter from behind.

Cyborg Kusanagi turned around and saw Kyo-1, Kyo-2, Kyo-3, and Kusanagi standing there. Claire and Cindy faced to see the four Kyo clones rubbing their eyes repeatedly. This was something they couldn't encompass.

"Who are those guys?" Claire asked.

"Kyo-1, Kyo-2, Kyo-3, and his name is also Kusanagi," Cyborg Kusanagi said as he introduced the four people to both Claire and Cindy.

"Are you like clones or something?" Claire asked.

"Give the girl a cigar," Cyborg Kusanagi said.

"You're clones of Kyo Kusanagi?" Claire asked.

"Give her another cigar," Cyborg Kusanagi laughed.

"I'm Kyo's mirror form from the Yata mirror," MI-Kusanagi replied.

"Right..." Claire said. "I'm going to need a drink after this..."

"You guys just go away," Cyborg Kusanagi shooed at them.


	136. Cold Trail

Cold Trail

(Author's Note- The Kusanagi from KOF 2003 will be known as Mirror Image Kusanagi or MI-Kusanagi. Because he's a reflection from the Yata mirror.)

**Jill and Chris' Penthouse Suite**

Jill Valentine sat back on the couch of the penthouse suite. Several sleeping bags were placed for their new guests, the students from Taiyo High who would act as their temporary bodyguards for the duration of the Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Kyosuke sat there with a laptop on his lap as he was surfing the internet.

Chris Redfield, Batsu Ichimonji, and Akira Kazama were investigating the burger joint where Daigo supposed to have vanished. They brought along Hide, Alec, Teru, and Yuji as well. Altogether, there were seven people out to investigate the scene. Akira was very determined to find out where Umbrella had taken her brother to.

Maya, Rika, Saya, Thelma, and Barbara were busy doing Claire's hair and nails in the bedroom. Claire sat back and enjoyed what the girls were doing for her. George and Aki were playing X-Box live with Leon who was in the bedroom. They were having a multiplayer fest.

All three of them were playing Halo 2.

"There they go!" Leon shouted from the other room. "Damn! They got me!!!" he added. Seemed that he was having the time of his life playing Halo 2.

"There they go!!!"

Jill sat back and contemplated what was going on. It was nice sharing a very large penthouse suite with her newfound friends. She never imagined breaking bread with the fighters. Jill immediately rose up from her seat.

"I could go for a drink," Jill Valentine said.

"I'll join you," Kyosuke added as he closed up his laptop.

"It's okay," Jill replied.

"On the contrary... Raizo wishes that one of us accompanies you," Kyosuke replied. He then followed Jill out from the hotel room.

Leon and the other 2 boys continued their Halo 2 session. Seems that they were winning against the people at Gorin High. This was very relaxing for Leon, who wanted to blow off a lot of steam. He saw Ada Wong at the banquet. Though, she was thought to have been killed back in the facility underneath the RPD building.

It was only a few months after the incident at Spencer Mansion that Leon Scott Kennedy got dragged into the fight against the Umbrella Corporation. His motivation for winning this online game of Halo 2 was that he envisioned the opponents as zombies, genetically engineered freaks, or Umbrella operatives.

"Yeah!"

"Got you!"

Leon was determined.

He graduated top of his class at the police academy. But he never expected his first day on the job to be like that. First person he met was Claire Redfield... Then it was the Kendo guy. Last but not least, there was Marvin Branaugh. Claire and Sherry were the only ones to escape with him from the city via by train.

He could hear Aki and George cheering from the living room of the penthouse. Their team was unstoppable versus the seven members of the opposing team. Leon was racking up the most frags.

Something was burning inside of Leon.

This was like preparing for something big. Leon continued wiping the floor with the students of Gorin High in Halo 2.

Claire was sitting back. She was thinking about what had happened earlier with Cyborg Kusanagi and Nicholai Ginoveaf. Apparently, Leon had met Kusanagi weeks earlier before going to Osaka. If it weren't for the intervention of Cyborg Kusanagi, she and Cindy would've been sliced up by those red colored Hunters.

Right now she was enjoying what the girls were doing for her. She was being well pampered. Claire was the big sister from another country to these high school students. Claire sat back and thought about the events that had transpired. It took awhile to explain to the girls about the outbreak in Racoon City.

Claire experienced it first hand. She even had to smoke Brad Vickers, who became a zombie after getting killed by the Nemesis. While Jill and Carlos were trying to escape, Claire and Leon both arrived in the city at about the same time.

She could actually remember it all...

There, she found Sherry Birkin. Also, they ran into RPD Chief Brian Irons. He was taking payments from the Umbrella Corporation. Seemed that they had many people working in public office and the police force.

Also applied to Albert Wesker, former captain of the RPD STARS Team. But, he sold his services to the HCF. A big secret would be revealed that would spell disaster for Umbrella. Wesker sold his services while his friend William Birkin remained behind to work on the more powerful G-Virus. Unlike the T-Virus, G-Virus was more powerful.

It simply turned people into zombies.

T-Virus, one in a ten chance that infected would turn into a Tyrant. The rest would join the ranks of the undead. Claire and Leon discovered what Umbrella was planning. Brian Irons met a grizzly fate.

They were even followed by a Mr. X model Tyrant.

All 3 of them escaped the city a day before Barry arrived to pick up both Jill and Carlos. Racoon City was then decimated by a nuke ordered by the President of the United States. Operation Bacilus Terminus it was dubbed.

But that wasn't all...

Leon and Sherry needed medical assistance. Claire had to go search for her brother, Chris Redfield. While they were getting medical attention, Claire left and continued her search. She desperately wanted to find out his whereabouts.

The search led her to Paris. Then it was to South America and then Antarctica. Now, it was here in Osaka, Japan. They were getting deeper into Umbrella's Conspiracy. This time, they weren't alone. How, they would have the backing of the world's greatest fighters. Including fighters from the past, future, and other places.

A sigh of relief came to Claire's face.

Right now, her brother was investigating Daigo's whereabouts. He was accompanied by Batsu Ichimonji, Hide, Alec, Teru, and Yuji. Akira Kazama was there as well. She was now in the same boat as Claire Redfield.

She was very desperate to find her brother.

Claire was concerned for Daigo's safety and that of the others. When they decided to help their cause, Umbrella automatically made them extra targets. Now, they would be hunted by the Umbrella Corporation.

Umbrella could snub them all out.

They could easily cover it up...

She then distracted by the sounds of Leon winning in Halo 2. Claire immediately rose from her seat and left the bedroom. Immediately, she headed for Leon and Chris' room.

"Leon, got an extra controller?"

"Yeah," Leon answered with his eyes glued on the screen.

"Sweet," Claire replied as she sat next to Leon and joined in on the game. She had plenty of steam to blow off, too.

She still thought about Steve Burnside, who was thought to have been killed back in Antarctica. Wesker took his body because he had a bit of the T-Alexia virus in his system. Claire thought about Steve everyday since that incident.

Since then, both Claire and Leon had joined the fight against the Umbrella Corporation. However, they picked up other allies on the trip. There were several other survivors in Racoon City. Barry's family was still in Canada, where there were no Umbrella facilities at. His family was safe for now.

Leon thought about Ada Wong, who was working with Albert Wesker.

He didn't know the relationship between the two. However, he knew that both Ada and Wesker have known each other for a very long time.

For the game of Halo 2, with Claire's help, they were really cleaning clock. Leon and Claire had their mics on. They could hear Shoma yelling. Both Leon and Claire were laughing. It was a very enjoyable game of Halo 2.

"Hey...you have the superior fighting skills. At least let us have something we can beat you at," Leon replied on the mic.

"Yeah-yeah, whatever..." Shoma said.

"Let's just have fun with it," Roberto said.

"Yeah, Roberto says it at best," Claire giggled. The girls joined both Aki and George in the living room to watch the game. Now, they were taking turns playing Halo 2 online. Leon and Claire were in the lead.

"Damn it!" Shoma yelled on the mic.

Leon laughed even more.

"So sloppy, Shoma!"

"Ok, I'm in," said Carlos' voice. He decided to join in on the fun. As soon as Carlos joined the game, the odds were evened up. Carlos started to get many frags on the Taiyo kids along with Leon and Claire.

"Damn!" Claire yelled.

"Aww..." Leon groaned.

Still, it was a fun night. George, Thelma, and Maya sat back on the couch and had some Japanese Ramune soda. There was another TV in the living room. It was one of the most expensive penthouse suites in Osaka. Luckily, it was under the ownership of Ken Masters and the Masters Foundation.

"I brought my PS2 over," Saya said as she approached her book bag and pulled out her PS2 system. She hooked it up to the other HD Plasma TV that was hanging on the wall. It was like a dream come true to stay at a luxiurious suite such as that. All they had to do was act as bodyguards for Jill Valentine and their friends.

But, they actually got along with the group.

Saya went and played a game of Final Fantasy XI Online. They hear Leon and Claire cheering about how they managed to smoke Carlos in the game. Carlos laughed before getting them back in the game.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Leon yelled.

This was a very good way to get their mind off Umbrella and the other things. It was something positive and constructive. Leon and Claire now had to get compete against Carlos to see who would win in the game of Halo 2.

Leon and Claire were both glued onto the TV.

Nothing outside the game seemed to apply to them at the moment. It was as if a rush was going on in their hearts and minds.

"Carlos, you're going down!" Claire exclaimed as she gave him a thumbs down.

In competitive gaming, Claire was very much aggressive. She was a chick and a gamer. It was something to take Claire's mind off at times. Due to the circumstances, Claire had to drop out of college. She hasn't been back since.

Perhaps, she'll go back once this is all over.

Claire was very much enjoying this. There was a mini-fridge in the bedroom. She reached for it and pulled out a beer. Leon reached and took a beer out as well. Something to loosen them up for the game.

"Say hello to my little friend!!!" Carlos said on the mic trying to sound like Tony Montana from the movie, "Scarface."

"Shut up..." Leon said as he fragged one of Carlos' teammates.

"This is a game, not stand-up," Claire added. She then snuck behind Carlos and fragged him. Claire started to snicker a bit after hearing Carlos rant and curse on the mic. Leon then fragged Carlos as well.

Leon let out a huge burst of laughter.

"Time to start a new game," Leon said.

Claire gave a smile. She was going to enjoy smoking Carlos and his team in Halo 2. "Let's start this game already," she said.

**Hotel Bar**

Kyosuke sat at the bar counter with his laptop computer. Jill Valentine sat there having a shot of Jack Daniels. A few drinks was what Jill really needed to calm her nerves. Her mind and body has been on overdrive ever since they arrived in Osaka a week earlier. Plus she had been plagued with nightmares of a possibly apocalypse by Albert Wesker.

"Tell me about yourself," Jill said.

"You already know I go to Taiyo High," Kyosuke replied as he adjusted his glasses a bit. He continued working on his laptop computer.

"Already knew that," Jill Valentine laughed.

"I'm the president of Taiyo High's student council," Kyosuke added as he sipped his mocha. His eyes were glued onto the screen of his laptop computer. He managed to get a copy of Umbrella's data from a disc that Ada Wong handed Lucky Glauber weeks earlier.

"I never did like school," Jill replied.

"Oh?"

"I got into a lot of trouble," Jill laughed.

"Heh, sounds a lot like Batsu," Kyosuke added. He knew that Batsu got into a lot of fights. That made him one of the strongest fighters around. "What stuff did you do back in school?"

"Smoked...drank...skipped...all that good stuff. Mainly, I picked locks on lockers and stole money," Jill explained.

"Lock-picking?" Kyosuke asked.

Jill nodded as she took another shot of Jack Daniels. "My dad was a professional thief. He got caught and is still serving time in prison..."

"I see," Kyosuke replied.

"Learned the tricks of the trade from my pops," Jill continued. She missed her father a whole lot. But she couldn't see her father at risk of putting him in danger at the hands of the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.

"Do you see him at all?" he asked.

Jill shook her head. "I only write to him. He knows what's going on... I don't want to put him at risk. Umbrella could pay people there to do him in. It would be my fault if he got hurt," she answered as she took another sip of her Jack Daniels.

"I see. Perhaps after this is all over?" he asked.

"Perhaps..."

"You should see him when this is all over," he suggested. He signaled for the bartender to pour him another mocha.

"What's the story between you and Batsu?" she asked.

"We're cousins. But neither of us knew it at the time, you know?" Kyosuke explained and rhetorically asked.

"How'd you two come to find that out?"

"All started a few months after Batsu transferred to Taiyo. The schools were getting attacked by students who were brainwashed by Hyo," Kyosuke answered first. He continued, "our junior class was attacked. Batsu's mother was abducted the headmaster of Justice High..."

"Raizo?!" Jill asked.

"Same one. But, he was brainwashed by Hyo..."

"I see..." Jill replied.

"Hyo was brainwashed by our father before he died. Hyo Imawano is my brother... Right now, he's fighting for control of Justice High against Kurow Kirishima," Kyosuke added.

"Kurow Kirishima?" Jill asked.

"One who brainwashes by a flute... But he is dangerous. He emerged a year after the incident with my brother and my uncle. Kurow impersonated Batsu and attacked other students. Batsu was left for the blame," he continued.

"Wow..." Jill answered.

"Batsu left for awhile. He got stronger and did battle against Kurow... But, Hyo is fighting within himself. To seal the demon power in his body. When unleashed, it's like the Satsu No Hadou or the Riot Blood of the Orochi..." Kyosuke finished.

This was something Jill couldn't understand, yet.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You do not know about Satsu No Hadou or Orochi," Kyosuke cleared his throat. He took a sip of his mocha. It would take a bit to explain what those two powers were. He hoped that Jill was still sober enough to understand.

"You can can explain what those two are," Jill said as she looked at Kyosuke and listened.

It took Kyosuke some time to explain about the Satsu No Hadou with Ryu and Gouki. The story about the Satsu No Hadou was more than enough to blow Jill's mind. Kyosuke allowed Jill some time to digest that into her head.

After half hour, Kyosuke explained the power of Orochi.

Jill Valentine sat there blinking her eyes. "Give me a bottle of tequila," Jill said to the bartender, who then nodded. She took a very deep sigh.

"Pretty deep, isn't it?" Kyosuke asked.

"Very much," Jill replied.

"But doesn't compare to Umbrella. If Umbrella succeeds, not even the other groups would be able to stand a chance," Kyosuke said to her.

Jill nodded silently.

She started to think about how it all started July of '98 in the Arklay Mountains. It was located on the outskirts of Racoon City. Families living in those areas were the victim of the grizzly attacks that left them dead and mutilated. Victims were eaten.

"My friends are gone," Jill scoffed.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Valentine," Kyosuke replied. "Don't worry, Umbrella will pay for their crimes one way or another..."

"Yeah, they will," Jill added. She started to drink her bottle of tequila. Kyosuke went back to work on his laptop computer.

"Long time no see, Kyosuke," said a voice from behind.

Kyosuke turned around to see Rock Howard standing there. He gave a nod as Rock Howard joined Kyosuke at the bar. Rock Howard then eyed Jill Valentine who sat there with her bottle of tequila.

"Been awhile, Rock," Kyosuke answered.

They both shook hands as Rock looked over to Jill. "Who's your new friend?" he asked. Rock Howard took an immediate interest to Jill Valentine.

"Rock, this is Jill Valentine... Jill, this is Rock Howard," Kyosuke introduced.

"The Jill Valentine? I heard Terry tell me stories about you!" Rock exclaimed. "This is so unbelievable. Rumors are true, you are here."

"Yeah," Jill laughed.

"Rock and I met each other at the last Millennium Tournament," Rock explained.

"Related to Geese?" Jill asked.

"Yeah. He's my father. But we're estranged... Most of my life, I was with Terry Bogard," Rock explained to Jill.

"I see," Jill replied.

"I heard Terry tell me about Umbrella and HCF. Seems they're targeting us fighters," Rock said while giving a laugh. "Seems all the badguys including my pops are here," he added.

"Indeed," Kyosuke replied.

"Damn, everybody's here," Jill said.

Next to Jill, there was a conversation between both Soiree and Alba Meira. Alba was explaining to his brother that zombies were real and that he had seen them. Soiree simply gave out a laugh to his slightly older twin brother.

"C'mon, there are no such thing as zombies," Soiree said.

Jill instantly turned around.

"Um, there are," Jill replied to Soiree's statement about zombies.

"Who are you?" Soiree asked and then he noticed Rock Howard standing there. "Oh, it's you Rock Howard."

"Jill Valentine," Jill replied.

"I've heard about you!" Soiree exclaimed.

"Where were these zombies?" Jill asked as she motioned to Alba.

"Warehouse by the docks..." Alba replied. "They belonged to the Umbrella Corporation..." he continued. "I tangoed with some of them back in Southtown while Soiree was going to the bar."

"I see. I heard Umbrella was wanting to add a facility to Southtown," Jill added.

"Won't happen," Rock answered.

"Why not?" Jill asked.

"My father... And then there are the gangs of Southtown as well. Wouldn't be in Umbrella's best interests. Plus my dad would find ways to take over the building," Rock explained.

"Who are you?" Soiree asked.

"Name's Jill Valentine," Jill introduced herself.

"Alba Meira..." Alba said.

"Name's Soiree," Soiree added introducing himself.

Alba and Soiree led one of the strongest gangs of Southtown after defeating Mephistopheles and its leader, Don Duke. Now, they would be competing against people like Geese Howard. But they are here in Osaka, Japan.

"Valentine, what a lovely name," Alba complimented.

"Thanks," Jill said with a smile.

"Explain to me the story about the zombies," Soiree said.

Jill huffed. But she had to explain. That way they could convince more and more people to join the cause against the Umbrella Corporation. After an hour or so, Jill explained the intent of Umbrella and what they want with the tournament.

"T-that was deep," Soiree stuttered.

"Yeah..." Alba added.

"We have to stop Umbrella..."

"You have my assistance," Alba said to her.

"I guess you have mine, too," Soiree added.

Alba was having a whiskey sour while Soiree was enjoying a 7 & 7. They could use a good drink about now. Especially Alba, who had to fight his way around the warehouse district against a legion of the walking dead by Umbrella's T-Virus.

"This is bigger than Don Duke," Alba said.

"Who is Don Duke?" Jill asked.

Alba and Soiree explained who Don Duke was and the death of their leader, Fate. Jill was getting more and more interested with Southtown. But it was pretty shocking to her.

"What is it with Southtown and crime?" Jill asked.

"It was meant to be a lawless city where only the strong survive..." Alba explained.

"I see. Umbrella wouldn't be able to do anything in Southtown," Jill explained. Her best chance would be recruit as many people to the cause as possible. Many fighters would easily join if it meant stamping out evil.

At another part of the bar, Chae Lim, May Lee, Jae Hoon, and Dong Hwan were tending to Kim Kaphwan's needs. The hospital let Kim out at his request. He wouldn't listen to the doctors. Kim Kaphwan wanted to fight in this tournament no matter what.

Kim Kaphwan was still bandaged up after taking severe wounds from those Hunters. He was in for only a day. But when Tebasa was visiting Guy, she made a potion that would help both Kim Kaphwan and Lucky Glauber recover faster. Kim Kaphwan's insanity would speed up the process even more.

"Are you alright, father?" Jae Hoon asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing can kill the essence of justice," Kim stated as he made a sparkling smile. "Umbrella will feel my feet of justice!"

Dong Hwan sighed and took a deep breath. He walked off to the bar counter and took a seat with Rock Howard. Looking at the bartender, Dong Hwan ordered a bottle of warm sake. Dong Hwan simply shook his head.

"Your pops at it again?" Rock asked.

"You bet..." he replied.

"Man... He took a severe beating and managed to take out all those mutant freaks," Rock said with a whistle.

"Yeah... Where did those things come from?" asked Dong Hwan.

"I can tell you that," Jill Valentine cut in. Dong Hwan looked at Jill Valentine up and down. She was a pretty hot looking woman.

"Who're you?" Dong Hwan asked.

"Name's Jill; Jill Valentine," Jill replied extending her hand to Dong Hwan.

"Name's Kim Dong Hwan," Dong Hwan replied shaking her hand.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from Seoul, South Korea. But I stay in Second Southtown," Dong Hwan replied. "Nice to meet you. You were saying about those green freaks..."

Jill took a bit of time to explain to Dong Hwan about the Umbrella Corporation. Dong Hwan gave out a whistle. This was something he couldn't fathom nor imagine. "Man, so the stories were true about the Umbrella Corporation..."

"Is that your dad?" she asked looking at Kim Kaphwan who was reading a Tae Kwon Do magazine at his seat. He was drinking some Japanese sake.

"Yeah, that's him," Dong Hwan answered.

"I see. I guess I'll go talk to him," Jill said as she left the bar counter.

She approached where Kim Kaphwan was and took a seat in front of him. Kim Kaphwan lowered his magazine and took a look at Jill Valentine.

"You must be Master Kim Kaphwan," Jill said.

"I'm the one," Kim answered. "And you are?"

"Name's Jill Valentine," she answered.

"Jill Valentine? I heard all about you from Ryu and Chun-Li," Kim Kaphwan replied. He rose from his seat and shook Jill's hand humbly. "It's an honor to finally meet the person whose fighting Umbrella and their monstrosities," he said. "I heard that Umbrella was here in Osaka," he added.

"Yeah," Jill laughed.

"I've heard about some of your stories," Kim said.

"Heh," Jill replied.

"Seeing the subway, couldn't help myself. I must join in your fight," Kim added. They were then approached by Jae Hoon, Chae Lim, May Lee Jinju, Choi Bounge, Chang Koehan, Kang Baedal, and Jhun Hoon.

"Who's this, father?" Jae Hoon asked.

"This is Jill Valentine. The one and only..." Kim Kaphwan answered.

"Hey," Jill Valentine answered waving to them.

"My name is Jhun Hoon," Jhun introduced himself.

"I am Kim Jae Hoon," Jae Hoon said with a bow.

"I'm Chae Lim. One of Master Kim's students. I teach in Southtown," Chae Lim replied as she shook Jill's hand.

"I'm Choi," Choi said with a bow.

"I'm Chang," Chang added.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Valentine. I'm Maylee Jinju," Maylee greeted.

"I am Kang Baedal. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Valentine," Kang Baedal added.

"Nice to meet you all," Jill said with a smile. To her, the were so warm and receptive towards her. The first time she got close to the fighters on a deeper level. It could be said that she was in the same boat with them.

They each had their own enemies to fight.

Jill sat there and explained her stories of how she got into the battle against the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. The group of Korean fighters sat around and listened with such intrigue of what she had to say. She talked about zombies, Hunters, and all the other creatures that tried to kill her.

"Is that her?" asked Kasumi Todo who was sitting with Mai Shiranui, King, Li Xiangfei, and Hinako Shijou.

King gave a nod. "Yeah, that's her."

"The American girl talking to Kim Kaphwan?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, Jill Valentine. Fighting against the Umbrella Corporation. Doing illegal research from what I have been hearing. But not enough concrete evidence to shut down the whole corporation," King explained.

"How'd you find about that stuff?" Hinako asked.

"From Ryo. Jill told Robert, who then told both Ryo and Yuri... Plus Takuma's student used to work for Umbrella. Goes by the name of Hunk... And he has a walking piece of Tofu working with him," King said.

"Oh, almost forgot about 'it'..." Mai added with sarcasm.

Xiangfei was busy stuffing her face with dim-sum while the girls were talking about Jill Valentine and the STARS Team. The girls seemed to be very interested with Jill's adventure taking on the walking undead. But at the same time, they were very spooked out.

MI-Kusanagi sat there with Cy-Kusanagi while looking at Jill Valentine. "So, that's her?" MI-Kusanagi asked.

"That's her, brother," Cy-Kusanagi answered as he sipped on some Samuel Adams beer. Sitting behind with their backs turned were Kyo-1, Kyo-2, and Kyo-3. They sat at the bar counter drinking beer and other alcoholic beverages.

"Interesting, doesn't look the type to take on a massive corporation," MI-Kusanagi spoke out.

"Looks can be deceiving," Cy-Kusanagi replied.

"Yeah, yeah..." MI-Kusanagi said. To compete in the tournament, he was released from the Yata Mirror by Chizuru Kagura. He too wanted to take on the real Kyo Kusanagi in a fight. But, he'd have to get in line.

Becky Chambers sat with Edge at another part of the bar. Sitting by them was Gan Ishido, Ban, Sho, Taku, Tony, and David; who were other students at Gedo High. Edge sat back and took a deep sigh.

"We need to get the boss back," Edge said.

"How do we do that?" Gan asked.

"Damn, I don't know," Edge answered. He sat there scratching his head. They didn't even know where to start looking.

"My friends will find a way," Becky said as she kissed Edge on the lips. She sat there on Edge's lap. The two were almost a thing now. A bright light then flashed right in front of Edge who blinked a bit.

"Ran?!" Edge exclaimed.

Ran Hibiki, photographer for the Taiyo High paper stood there taking pictures and smiling. "This will be great for this fall's scoop. Gedo High student gets big with American woman," Ran giggled.

Edge shook his head.

"Hey, it'll give me an award. Y'know?"

Edge sighed. "I guess... Keep taking the pictures..."

"Has edge gone soft?" Ban joked.

"W-what?!!!!" Edge shouted.

"Easy, just kidding..."

"You better," Edge replied.

At another section, Ryu Hoshi and Ryo Sakazaki sat together having a few drinks. Though rivals, they've bonded as friendly rivals and friends. They talked about things that have been going on as of late. Especially that of the Umbrella Corporation.

"I'm telling you, Ryu. Those people are relentless," Ryo stated.

"Umbrella are nothing but bastards," Ryu added as he took a sip of his Asahi beer. He waited for Chun-Li to come back. Since Ryo's fiance King was talking with the other girls, Ryu thought he would keep his friend and rival some company.

"You and Chun plan on getting married anytime soon?"

"Haven't talked much about it. What about you and King?"

"The same," Ryo replied with a laugh.

"Maybe we'll talk about it after this tournament is over," Ryu said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Ryo replied. He then looked at Jill Valentine talking to the Korea Team. "We have her to thank for this, don't we?" he asked rhetorically.

"She lost most of her teammates during the Spencer Mansion incident," Ryu answered.

"I see," Ryo said as he took another sip of his beer.

**Burger Joint**

Chris Redfield stood there with Batsu, Yuji, Hide, Teru, and Alec. Akira Kazama walked around trying to find clues about Daigo's whereabouts. He hadn't come home when he said he'd go and get dinner.

"There has to be a clue somewhere," Akira said.

Batsu looked around and saw damage around the burger joint. "Fight must've gone down here. Probably with Daigo and his kidnappers," he explained. He continued his search while Yuji, Hide, Teru, and Alec stood guard.

"Shit, a cold trail," Chris Redfield said.

"Damn it," Akira replied.

She was desperate to find what happened to Daigo and where they had taken him. Her gut instinct was saying that Umbrella was behind this. Daigo could possibly be in great danger. Akira wanted to get Daigo to safety. She didn't know where to start looking.

"We need to head back to the hotel," Chris Redfield stated.

The others nodded as Chris Redfield approached the van. The six other youngsters followed as they entered inside. At that moment, a military escort parked up next to the van.

"Who's that?" Batsu asked.

The passenger window rolled down revealing to be Guile sitting there. He took a good look at Chris Redfield as they saluted each other. "Redfield."

"Guile."

"No clues?"

"Not one," he replied to Guile.

"Go back to the hotel. We got it covered," Guile replied.

"Thanks," Chris Redfield replied.

Chris and the others drove off. Guile, Charlie, Sodom, Rolento, Cammy, Sawada, and Cycloid Beta stepped out from the vehicle. Ralf Jones was the designated driver on loan from the Ikaris. He sat back and listened to the radio while the others investigated the kidnap scene.

"Daigo Kazama is amongst the missing," Guile explained.

"Umbrella is going all out," Sawada replied.

"Yeah, they are..."

Cammy gave out a whistle while adjusting her red beret hat. "Oye, those blokes from Umbrella have gone way too far I say," she commented. She searched around for any type of clues to finding where Daigo Kazama is.

"Those people at Umbrella have no honor," Sodom added.

"I have to agree," Sawada agreed.

"Politicians are too busy sitting on their asses to care," Rolento said as he looked around the back of the burger joint. He was a soldier to the end. All he knew was a life of honor and integrity. His allegiances were slightly blurred when he aligned himself with the Mad Gear.

After being defeated by Guy in the construction yard, Rolento thought to himself. At first he wanted to make a utopia. But, that was impossible.

However, he felt that he could make the world better.

Charlie Nash shook his head. "Umbrella has people working in the police, military, and political offices all around the world. They got so many people in their pockets," he explained. He took a deep sigh as he managed to cheat death so many times.

"Yeah..." Rolento replied.

"I joined up with Chun-Li to take down M. Bison. They managed to get a lot of Army officials in their pockets," Charlie added. He then felt his back. There were a few bullet scars there as proof of his buddies betraying him for money. "It was in Venezuela, South America... I fought with Bison. Shot by my former buddies and fell down a big waterfall that should've killed me. But I survived..."

"Umbrella is just as bad as Shadowlaw," Cammy said.

"No, Umbrella is much worse," Guile shot back to Cammy. "Even Bison wouldn't cause a viral outbreak in a densely populated city. But Umbrella did. Raccoon City and Sheena Island... It's up to us to stop people like Umbrella..."

"Like Jill's been doing since the incident at Spencer Mansion," Charlie said.

The seven of them searched around the area. Cycloid Gamma remained in the vehicle with Ralf Jones. Ralf had a brush with HCF soldiers days earlier. It was just weird how they dissolved into nothing upon death.

"Umbrella, HCF, NESTS, Shadowlaw, all the jackasses are here," Ralf said to himself.

Akira sat in the passenger's side of the van. She was thinking about her brother while brooding quietly in her corner. Chris Redfield kept on driving. He was very concerned for the very worried Akira Kazama.

Batsu looked out the window and thought about the battles he had fought. Now, he was brought into a new battle that could get him killed. But, he knew the risks of this battle. It was against an international corporation with a deep and dark secret conspiracy.

Hyo was gone, too.

He too was missing since the previous night. Hyo was supposed to get some booze. But, he didn't show up. Batsu started to have concerns for his cousin, Hyo Imawano. Hyo was a very formidible swordsman; to him to get abducted started to really worry Batsu.

"Hyo and Daigo are very skilled fighters," Batsu said. "How did Umbrella managed to capture them. I doubt they're dead. Umbrella might y'know..."

"Batsu, I don't want to hear that they're using my brother as a guinea pig!" Akira cried with anger. That was something she didn't want to think about. But, it was a very grim possibility that Umbrella would use Daigo as an experiment.

Batsu remained silent.

He didn't want to think about it either. They had to get their friends out from Umbrella's captivity. But, it was easier said than done. All of Umbrella's atrocities really made Batsu's blood boil. He was close to becoming Burning Batsu again and going after Umbrella single handedly and getting himself killed.

He did remember Albert Wesker, several nights earlier. If it weren't for both Kyosuke Kagami and Batsu Ichimonji, Albert Wesker would've killed both Edge and Becky. Albert Wesker was one superhuman freak. But, Wesker was easily defeated by both Batsu and Kyosuke. About now, Wesker was thinking about how much he hates the fighters.

"We'll save them," Chris Redfield said to them.

As for now, the trail was cold.


	137. X Zero: Battle Sequence Initiated

X-Zero: Battle Sequence Initiate

**Coast of Osaka**

Zero, the swordsman created by Dr. Wily in the far future was now in this time. It was for reasons unknown to him. Ciel, was sent with Zero to this timeline. At the moment, Zero was fighting against Master X; an evil clone of X himself.

But in Zero's future, X got turned into a cyber elf.

"Zero, you have about 70 minutes to get back to the hotel before curfew," said Ciel on the communicator.

"I'll be there shortly," Zero replied.

He decided to take his time on getting back to the hotel. The sea was very beautiful; especially, under the bright full moon. It felt very nice and serene.

"Might as well make good use of this time," he said to himself.

In his time, Earth was just a ravaged warzone caused by the Mavericks. Especially with the leader of the Mavericks, Sigma. He and Mega Man X. But, he just called him X. Zero, X, and Axl joined together to take on the Mavericks and their leader, Sigma.

But in his time, Zero was still alive. There was no trace left of X. But he noticed X in Osaka. Could've been the X from when they were fighting together. Zero wanted to enjoy looking at the beautiful sea. It would be the only time that he would be able to see the sea and the busy streetlife.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah..."

"Probably be the only time you can enjoy something as beautiful," Ciel replied.

"I'm heading back," Zero replied.

"See you soon," Ciel said as she signed off.

Zero walked down the walkway to take a better look at the ocean view. He turned and saw a group of tourists running while screaming for help. Without a moment's hesitation, Zero quickly ran to the scene to investigate what all the commotion was about.

"Ciel, might be a bit late..." Zero said.

"Zero, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Distress call!" Zero exclaimed as he ran faster and faster. The first person to stop in front of Zero was an American woman in her mid 20s. She was scared out of her mind.

"Oh my God!"

"What's wrong, ma'am?" Zero asked.

"M-my boyfriend... H-he's dead..." the woman answered as she was breathing heavily. Zero could hear the faint sounds of hungry moans and groans. He didn't know what it was. But, it was getting close.

"H-how did he die?"

"T-they ate him?"

"Ate him! What are they!"

"Z-zombies... W-we were making out. They came out of nowhere!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were wide open in fright and terror. Zero could hear her heart beating rapidly. This woman was truly scared.

"Get to safety, let me handle them," Zero said.

"What can you do?"

"Just go, I'll handle this," Zero insisted. "Initiating Z-weapon type 2," he said. He then pulled out his plasma pistol. Without hesitating, Zero quickly rushed in to combat these so-called "zombies." He charged down the park as he saw more people running from that same direction.

"Where are these zombies?" Zero asked.

"T-that way!"

"Run, they're getting closer!"

Zero stood his ground and readied his plasma blade. His scanners picked up several life-forms slowly staggering towards him. They were getting closer. Their moans and groans were getting much louder.

Being a robot, Zero stood there unintimidated.

"Ciel, what are these zombies?" Zero asked.

"Did you say zombies?"

"Yeah! Don't have time. They're coming closer!" Zero exclaimed as he continued to stand his ground and getting ready to attack at any given moment.

"Zombies is a term when the dead come back to life. They're mindless... Only having their need to feed... In this time, there was a corporation known as Umbrella," Ciel explained on the communicator to Zero.

"Umbrella?" Zero asked.

"Yes. Computer says that they engineered something called the T-Virus... Causes infected to decay and turn into the undead," Ciel added.

"I thought those were just bedtime stories," Zero replied.

"Well, they're not," Ciel shot back.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to take them out," Zero said as he charged at the zombies.

With his Z-saber and plasma blaster in hand, Zero rushed into battle with the minions of the undead. He would have to put them back to sleep where they belonged in the first place. Zero continued charging closer and closer until he was at striking distance to these things.

There were 3 zombies staggering around as Zero effortlessly hacked them down with his plasma blade. The energy of the blade closed up all wounds to prevent blood and guts from splattering and spewing all around. Zero ran forward as he leaped up into the air and tumbled into a somersault before landing.

With full force, Zero brought his Z-saber down hacking the zombie in half from the head down. The brain was sliced in half to prevent the zombie from functioning again. He turned around and saw a zombie stagger towards him.

"Buster Shot!" Zero exclaimed as he sent a blast of green plasma at the zombie.

The blast burned through the zombie's face and out the other end. It was a nicely clean hole bored through the zombie's head. Zero then sliced the staggering corpse up into many different pieces. Few zombies were taken down.

"What's the progress?" Ciel asked.

"The zombies were easy to take out. But, there's more of them," Zero said as he charged up his blast. He sent out his Charge Shot attack sending a bigger ball of energy that burned through and incinerated about eight zombies.

Others had missing limbs that were burned off.

"You things are relentless, aren't you?" Zero asked rhetorically as he advanced forward with his blaster and Z-saber.

The doll-looking reploid continued his movement towards the horde of hungry undead.

"Buster Shot!"

"Buster Shot!"

"Buster Shot!"

"Buster Shot!"

"Buster Shot!"

"Buster Shot!"

"Buster Shot!"

"Buster Shot!"

"Buster Shot!"

Zero took out several more zombies with his plasma blaster. He continued as a zombie lunged at him. "Shoryuken!" Zero instinctively shouted as he rose up and did a rising uppercult slash attack that hacked the zombie in half.

The young looking reploid continued his track. His scanners were picking up zombies everywhere around this area. Shots came from behind as several zombies were taken down to the ground. Zero turned around and saw his compatriot from a few centuries back into the future standing there.

It was X-Axl, the gun wielding reploid.

"A-Axl?" Zero asked.

"What? Surprised to see me?" Axl asked.

Zero was indeed surprised to see Axl standing there. But, he had to understand that Axl wasn't alive during the present time that Zero is in. He had to say something.

X-Axl looked around a bit.

"Coming to think of it, I'd be surprised if I saw you here," he replied to Zero.

"Y-yeah, you're right," Zero replied.

"As always?" X-Axl asked.

"Yeah. You take them up from above and I'll take the low road," Zero said.

"Alright," X-Axl said as he started to float and hover upwards. He would be acting as Zero's air support. Luckily, zombies couldn't fly at all.

"Zed Blade!" Zero exclaimed as he brought his blade down as it created a wave of energy that hacked another zombie in half.

"Who are we hunting?" X-Axl asked.

"Zombies...the undead," Zero explained.

"They're pretty ugly," X-Axl said as he fired his 2 pistols downwards onto the crowd of staggering zombies. More people were trying to evade getting bitten and/or touched by the hungry zombies that wanted their flesh and organs.

"N-no! Get away!" yelled one person as he crawled backwards with four zombies closing in on him.

"Buster Shot!"

"Buster Shot!"

"Buster Shot!"

"Buster Shot!" cried Zero.

Within seconds, all four zombies had holes burned through their heads before collapsing on the ground. The scared man got to his feet and started running from the zombies again. X-Axl continued his air support for Zero.

"Undead uglies at 2 o'clock," X-Axl said as he holstered the pistols and took out a bazooka. He aimed at the group of staggering zombies. "Explosion!" X-Axl yelled as he fired off his bazooka. The blast flew down and hit the group resulting in a massive explosion.

These weapons weren't meant for this time.

But, it wouldn't matter anyway. Nobody in this timeline would be able to acquire any of their weapons. A zombie staggered toward's Zero's right. Soon, a bullet flew by and penetrated the skull and came out the other end. Blood and brain chunks spewed out from the head wound.

"What was that?" Zero asked. He turned around and saw a skinny American blonde man with a beard and a baretta. It was the agent of US-Stratcom, Bruce McGivern. The human casually blew the smoke away from the barrel of his pistol.

"Thought you could use some help," Bruce offered.

Zero took a few nanoseconds to think it over. "Sure, but stay behind me," he instructed to Bruce, who gave a nod.

"Sure. I saw what you can do to those zombies," Bruce said with a whistle.

"What is your name?" Zero asked.

"Name's Bruce, Bruce McGivern," Bruce answered introducing himself. "What's yours?" he then asked Zero.

"They call me Zero," he answered.

"Nice to meet you," Bruce replied.

"Likewise. We have zombies to eradicate and innocent civilians to rescue," Zero said as he charged forward with Bruce following shortly behind.

"Explosion!" X-Axl yelled firing another exploding blast at another group of ravenous zombies.

"Bakudan Setchi!" Zero yelled as a robotic blowfish appeared right in front of him. Bruce immediately stopped in his tracks to take a look. It was something that was very unbelievable to the human eyes.

The blowfish started spewing mines several feet away before disappearing. As the zombies made contact with the mines, they exploded. Blood, guts, and bone fragments started to fly all around the place.

"Whoa..." Bruce said to himself.

There were more zombies coming. Zero didn't wait one second as he charged forward and leaped up into the air with his blade rising up. "Raijinshou!" Zero yelled as he made a massive cyclone of electric energy.

"Damn," Bruce added as he fired a few rounds from his berette at a nearby zombie.

About six zombies were caught in the Raijinshou. Massive electric currents surged through the bodies of the undead. It was too much for the brain to handle. Soon, their heads exploded into pieces.

"Wind Cutter!" X-Axl yelled as he sent a boomerang of air downward. It hacked the zombies in half by the waist. As it returned, it hacked the zombies' heads off. He then took out his twin pistols and used the zombies' severed heads as target practice.

Bruce McGivern rolled forward as he got on one knee firing off several more rounds nailing another zombie. He quickly pulled out the empty cliped and reached for another clip to place it in the baretta.

The Stratcom agent got to his feet as he continue following both Zero and X-Axl.

"They're almost wiped out!" Zero exclaimed.

"Almost, but not completely," X-Axl replied as he re-equipped his dual pistols. He aimed downward and fired repeatedly.

"Zankourin!" Zero yelled as he ran at the zombies. He used his Z-Saber to fire off an energy wheel that moved forward and slicked all the zombies that it touched.

"Smooth skills," Bruce said as he fired another round from his beretta. This time, the zombie's head went splat into pieces. He stopped to take a rest for a bit. Both Zero and X-Axl handled themselves more than well. Bruce was a normal human who could bruise easily and would die faster than those two.

"C'mon Bruce," he said to himself.

Bruce McGivern continued following both X-Axl and Zero as they continued exterminating the horder of hungry zombies. This made Bruce's job much more easier. Since the tournament started, the fighters and all other sorts of characters joined in to combat the hungry zombies created by the Umbrella Corporation.

Zero readied his Z-Saber as he sliced and diced his way through more zombies. Bruce followed to take out any other zombies that Zero might've missed.

"Can you keep up?" Zero asked.

"Yeah!" Bruce answered.

"Good," Zero replied.

Zero quickly jumped high up into the air. He saw several zombies staggering towards a couple of women. "Heijin!" Zero shouted as he hurled a small missile that homed in on the staggering zombies.

The missile made impact as the zombies blew up into many pieces.

There were a few zombies left in the area. Without any hesitation, Zero effortlessly sliced them up into many different pieces. X-Axl landed on the ground gently.

"That was boring," X-Axl said.

"Yeah, they were," Zero replied.

"Zombies...decomposed humans coming back to life. If I was human, I'd be shitting my pants too," X-Axl remarked.

"Heh," Zero said.

They were soon joined by Bruce McGivern who came running in their direction. He was panting and trying to catch his breath. With his baretta holstered, Bruce bent down with his hands on his knees.

"That was some smooth stuff you got there," Bruce stated to the two of them.

"Who's that?" X-Axl said.

"Bruce McGivern, this is Axl. Axl, this is Bruce McGivern," Zero calmly said as he introduced the two of them.

"Just call me Bruce," Bruce replied.

"Alright, Bruce," X-Axl replied.

The group of seven women ran up towards the trio. X-Axl and Zero looked unemotionally as they approached. Bruce had a few smiles on his face.

"Thank you so much!"

"If it weren't for you guys, we would've been dead."

"You girls should get back... It's dangerous," Zero instructed.

The girls nodded before running off. Bruce stood upwards finally catching his breath. "What a night," he said to the two reploids.

"Why are there zombies?" Zero asked.

"Long story," Bruce answered.

"We have plenty of time," Zero replied as he and X-Axl started to walk off. Bruce McGivern quickly followed. It would take some time to explain the story.

After this incident, both Zero and X-Axl were dealt into this war against the Umbrella Corporation.

One thing was going through his mind was both X and X-Axl. This Zero was from the future that's several hundred years after the two other reploids. Seemed that Zero survived much longer than them after going into hiding.

Jill's team was now getting bigger by the addition of 2 reploids from the future.


	138. Wesker's New Associate

Wesker's New Associate

**Jill's Penthouse Suite**

The alarm rang at about nine-something in the morning. Jill Valentine sleepily shoved the offending time piece off the nightstand. But the alarm still went off. Hinata grabbed the time piece and turned it off. Seemed that everybody was sleepy. Especially after the long night they had. Jill had a bit to drink at the bar with Kyosuke, who remained sober.

The girls were sleeping peacefully in their bedroom. It was simply like a sleepover in a luxurious bedroom in a very expensive penthouse. This was all compliments of Ken Masters, himself. Ken Masters had ownership of this hotel along with many others around the world due to help of the Masters Foundation. He was like one of the richest men in the world.

Ken Masters could get help from many of the world governments. Right now, he was trying to get the world powers to step in to help with the tournament. He felt it would be needed due to the grizzly murders happening in Osaka. It was just like Raccoon City all over again.

This was something Jill didn't want to live through again.

She saw the dead bodies of all her former teammates back at the mansion. In Raccoon City, she witnessed Brad Vickers getting killed by the Nemesis. Brad didn't have that much of a fighting chance.

Mikhail Victor sacrificed his own life to blow Nemesis off the subway train. She didn't want to think about the people that lost their lives. Now, more people were getting killed thanks to the Umbrella Corporation.

Now Umbrella had captured some of the fighters.

This wasn't good for Jill and the others. The Mark of the Millennium Committee would have to answer for their disappearances. But, they couldn't say that Umbrella was involved.

There was also the return of Albert Wesker. He wanted revenge on Jill and the others. But, he wanted to kill Jill's new friends. Wesker wanted to murder all the fighters in the tournament. Chris Redfield was nothing back in Antarctica. But, the fighters proved to be too much for a man like Albert Wesker.

That's why Wesker wanted them dead.

It was now required for the fighters' own safety that they stay at this designated hotel. For the fighters, a 3:30 AM curfew was in place. All fights would take place at night for the duration of this year's Millennium Tournament.

Jill was still pretty sleepy from all the alcohol she consumed. She wanted to go back to sleep. But, she was interrupted by the sounds of the TV playing in the main room. Claire and the other girls were still asleep.

She got up from the bed while yawning and stretching. Slowly, she tip-toed over the sleeping high school girls and looked out the window. The streets of Osaka was full of life. "Is it morning already" Jill asked herself. She wore a pair of black boxers and a white tank-top.

Looking at her travel bag, Jill picked out an outfit to wear for the day. With the outfit and hygiene kit, Jill left the bedroom. Even with the new guests, the penthouse suite was very clean. Though it was the maids' jobs to clean, the students knew how to be neat and tidy. Jill was blinking a bit to let her eyes readjust to the light.

"Morning" Chris Redfield greeted.

"Konichiwa" Batsu greeted.

Kyosuke Kagami simply gave a nod.

"Morning" Jill replied as she turned to look at the TV. The three of them had been watching the news. "What's on the news"

"Aparently, there was another outbreak by the coast of Osaka" Kyosuke explained.

"Another one" Jill asked.

"But, it was diffused. Only a few were killed by the zombies. Survivors claimed that two doll looking robots came to rescue. They had futuristic weapons and made quick work of the zombies" Chris Redfield added.

"Robots" Jill questioned.

"Anything's possible" he replied.

Jill headed towards the bathroom. "I guess after seeing you guys do all that stuff, I question things less and less..." She closed the door behind her. Jill took off her night clothes and stepped into the shower.

She was greeted by warm water. Something to make her feel refreshed. Chris Redfield, Kyosuke, and Batsu continued watching the news. There was a knock at the door. But with the sounds of the running shower water, Jill couldn't hear it.

Chris Redfield quickly rose from his seat and walked towards the door. After looking through the peephole, he opened the door to see Bruce McGivern standing there. He stood there wearing black dress pants, black boots, and a black shirt. Bruce looked a bit sleepy.

"What's up" Chris Redfield asked.

"I take it you saw the news about that recent outbreak" Bruce asked.

"Yeah" he replied. "Come in" Chris offered.

"Thanks" Bruce said as he stepped inside the penthouse suite. "I heard about how these kids are acting as your bodyguards. But, I'm not going to question that. If they can fight, they're all right with me" he stated.

"What do you know about this oubreak"

"I happened to be in the area" Bruce answered.

"Survivors were talking about robots" Chris stated.

"They like to be called reploids" Bruce retorted.

"Reploids" Chris Redfield asked.

"Long story... They're from the future" Bruce added with a laugh.

"Who are they" he asked.

"You'll be meeting them shortly" Bruce answered. "Got anything to eat" he asked looking around. He walked towards the kitchen area.

"The place is loaded with snacks" Chris Redfield answered.

"Good enough for me" Bruce replied as he opened the fridge. They were stuffed with all sorts of microwavables. "Hot Pockets...pizza rolls...danishes...you got it all" he exclaimed. Bruce McGivern took a few Hot Pockets from the fridge and placed them in the microwave.

"Are those...reploids..."

"They're on our side" Bruce filled in.

"I see."

"When we got back to the hotel, we had a long talk. Mainly, I did the talking. But the 2 of them said they rather not talk about the future... To avoid a time paradox" Bruce explained. "I had to agree with them on that one. But, I talked a lot about the Umbrella Corporation."

"How powerful are they"

"Very powerful. I wouldn't want to mess with them."

BEEP!

"Food must be ready" Bruce said as he grabbed an empty plate and took the hot pockets out from the microwave. He tore into them fast. Bruce must've been very hungry. "Who's in the bathroom"

"Jill" Chris flatly answered.

"How you guys holding up"

"We didn't have to deal with anymore zombies ourselves, yet... But, we got calls for consultations" he explained the Bruce. "Guile and the others are handling Umbrella right now."

"You all happened to be here by coincidence" Bruce added.

"Yeah...by 'coincidence.' Lovely term ain't it" Chris answered rhetorically with a question.

"Umbrella must be under serious fire right now. Especially after the botched assassination attempt. But we all know it wasn't Umbrella. Who would be stupid enough to pull a stunt like that"

"Umbrella's full of surprises..."

"But, Umbrella wouldn't be stupid to pull something like that off" Bruce stated.

"Could be Wesker's doing" Chris Redfield added as he grabbed a hot pocket from Bruce and took a few bites. "Wesker works for a rival company we don't know about. That company wants to snub out the Umbrella Corporation and take their research for its own purposes..." he finished as he walked back to the sofa to rejoin Batsu and Kyosuke.

Leon S. Kennedy along with several of the Taiyo boy students left the bedroom all yawning and stretching out. It was a long game of Halo 2 for Leon and Claire. Chris Redfield and the others were out looking for Daigo's whereabouts last night.

"Where's Fongling" he asked Bruce.

"No idea... She's such a frigid bitch..." Bruce answered with an irritated tone of voice.

"Something is definitely up" Chris added. He stretched out a bit"zombies, people from the past, people from the future, people from different worlds, sheesh... What's up with that"

"Many some higher force is planning this" Leon proposed.

"I would say that was stupid. But now, anything's possible" Bruce replied.

"Leon, can you and Claire go see Guile today? You can take Carlos and Ark with you" Chris Redfield asked.

"Sure" Leon answered.

"Jill and I can meet Bruce's new friends he made last night" Chris Redfield added.

"They're going to help" Leon asked.

"Yeah" Bruce answered.

They could use some allies like X-Axl and Zero. Their abilities and weapons would help turn the tables on Umbrella and the HCF. However, they might have some enemies of their own to fight as well.

"Jill's taking her sweet time" Bruce laughed.

"Women always take their sweet time in the bathroom" Leon added with a laugh.

"I heard that" Jill exclaimed from the bathroom.

"Um... What would we do to kill time before tonight's matches" Chris Redfield asked.

"Go to the arcade" Batsu asked.

"Arcade's good" Leon answered.

Bruce McGivern flipped through some channels. Some Umbrella officials were getting grilled by very tough questions. Still, they admitted that they had no part of the attempted assassination on Ken Masters, Robert Garcia, Chizuru Kagura, and Joseph Joestar.

Claire left her bedroom wearing a red tanktop and a pair of black panties. Her hair was slightly messed up. "Morning guys" she greeted. Claire approached the bathroom just as Jill Valentine had just stepped out.

"Morning."

"Morning. Save me some warm water"

Jill nodded as Claire stepped inside and closed the door after her. She was met by Bruce, Chris, Leon, Batsu, and Kyosuke. "What's going on today"

"You and I are going to meet Bruce's new friends. We could very much use their help" Chris Redfield answered.

"Who are they" she asked.

"You'll find that out later today" Bruce answered.

"Why can't you just tell me now"

"Because, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. And don't go 'try me,' either" Bruce answered as he finished up his hot pockets.

"Hey, it's the Breaking News" Leon cut in.

"What's going on" Jill asked.

Robert Garcia was on TV giving a press conference at Millennium HQ. It was live on television. Seemed that he was ready to give a speech.

"I appreciate you all showing up at such a short notice. After the dinner banquet, the four of us had an emergency meeting. With all the attacks going on within the city and its outskirts, we've talked with the Japanese Government as well, along with the United States Government. We had requested the use of the GI Joes" Robert Garcia explained.

"Whoa..." Leon said under his breath.

"He invited the GI Joes" Jill asked.

"Great...just what we need" Leon sighed.

"Damn! Bruce, I'm going to have to talk to them and demand answers about why they're getting the Joes involved..." Chris said. "Jill, you go meet Bruce's new friends."

"Alright."

"We hope that with the assistance of GI Joe, everybody's interests will be protected. The fights will go on. We do not wish to dissatisfy our faithful and loyal fans" Robert Garcia concluded.

"We don't need to make this an international incident" Chris Redfield said irate.

"Maybe this is what we need. Look, with enough intervention, we can keep Umbrella from unleashing the T-Virus..." Jill retorted.

"I don't know..." Chris Redfield said.

"Look, we need all the help we can get" Jill said.

"We don't need anybody else to get killed because of us or Umbrella" Chris interjected.

"But people are already getting killed" Batsu cut in.

"Batsu's right" Leon included himself in this heated discussion.

"Fine, I'll talk with Guile to allow me to speak with General Hawk himself" Chris said to the whole group.

"I'm going to get some breakfast" Jill said. "Anybody coming with me"

"I'm in" Batsu said.

"Count me in, too" Kyosuke added while adjusting his shades.

Batsu, Kyosuke, and Agent McGivern rose from their seats and followed Jill out from the penthouse suite. But all the rooms in the hotel were very luxurious. All the fighters and their companions could enjoy all that the hotel had to offer.

**Hotel Courtyard**

Terry Bogard and Geese Howard were at a standoff. Neither of them could fight outside the arena or face disqualification and ejection from the tournament. The Legendary Wolf Terry Bogard knew about Geese Howard's new alignment with Albert Wesker.

"Why are we facing off, Bogard" Geese asked.

"We're not..."

"Perhaps a friendly conversation? Ha! As if..."

"I know about you and Albert Wesker" Terry fired at Geese.

"Wesker"

"Yeah... You're new business associate. Who's one of the people responsible for people turning into zombies" Terry said.

"Zombies? Who believes in that stuff" Geese asked with sarcasm.

"Oh c'mon, Geese" Terry exclaimed. He was getting angry with Geese Howard. "Wesker used to work for Umbrella. You of all people should know what Umbrella is very capable of." Both men continued their standoff.

Both of them went a long way back.

Geese murdered Terry and Andy's foster father, Jeff Bogard. He was in the same boat as Ryu Hoshi, wandering to get stronger. Ryu did it for the sake of fighting. But Terry wanted to get stronger to avenge his father.

"I'm just using Wesker here" Geese scoffed.

"I think Wesker is turning the tables on you" Terry shot back. "You just don't know it. Geese, you think you have everything under control. But you don't know what you're messing with..."

"You're full of it, Bogard" Geese laughed as he crossed his arms.

"I actually fought zombies when I got here" Terry said as he got up in Geese's face.

"Heheheheheheheheh... To rule the world, might as well jump on the bandwagon. Before I take it over" Geese added.

"You're insane... Siding with the likes of Albert Wesker" Terry fired at him.

"You'll be dead soon, so need to worry" Geese said back.

"Think about your son" Terry shot out.

Geese turned around and made a sigh. "I have no son... My son died when he left and joined you. Rock is not my son" he said.

"You truly are a bastard."

"Heh, I'll let that slide. You and I have unfinished business..."

"You ain't kidding" Terry replied.

"And I know all about Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and the rest of the STARS. Other people I'm going to have to take out. Then, there's Barry Burton. He and I go way back" Geese explained with such arrogance in his voice.

"Yeah, way back" Barry Burton interrupted.

"Long time no see, Burton" Geese coldly hissed in Barry's direction.

Barry Burton stood there wearing blue jeans that have been faded over time, brown work boots, and a tucked in t-shirt that said RPD SWAT on the back. He wore a red baseball cap with the STARS logo on the front.

"Yeah, it has" Barry directed at Geese Howard.

"It's been awhile. A year before that alledged outbreak in Raccoon City. Oh yeah... I killed half your men... They couldn't escape a slow death" Geese laughed.

"Yeah, that's been at the back of my mind."

"Killing you is an added bonus" Geese added staring right at Barry.

"You've sunk low by joining forces with the likes of Albert Wesker" Barry fired at him.

"Strictly business... But killing you, merely for pleasure. Wesker and I have similar interests. I help Wesker take all of you out. He helps me get rid of people like Terry Bogard here" Geese explained poining to Terry.

"You're not going to get away with it" Terry said.

"You and what army" Geese scoffed.

"Robert said that the GI Joes are coming" Terry stated.

"GI Joes? Those 5th rate nobodies wouldn't stand a chance against my empire" Geese said as he walked off. "Terry Bogard...Barry Burton, your days are numbered..."

Terry and Barry stood there with anger in their eyes.

"Your days are numbered too" said Kain R. Heinlein who hid out. But, he too wanted to take out Terry Bogard as well. Standing behind Kain was his right-hand man known as Grant. "Grant, you know what to do."

"As you wish, sire. I will keep a look out on Albert Wesker" Grant replied as he quickly vanished.

"I take that you have beef with Geese Howard" Barry deduced.

"Yeah. I guess you got one, too..."

"Never imagined Geese and Wesker working together" Barry added.

"Heh, this is just out of Geese's character..."

"It is."

"How's Jill holding up"

"Haven't stopped by in the last few days. But, I think she's doing fine" Barry answered. He then walked off. "I gotta go buy some souvenirs for my daughters."

"Tell Jill that I'm with her 100 percent" Terry added.

"Thanks. She'll be glad to hear that" Barry replied.

"What was all that about" Andy Bogard asked. He had on a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt on. Andy seemed to notice the stand-off between Terry Bogard and Geese Howard. But, he was suprised to see another stand-off between Barry Burton and Geese.

"Geese had sided with Albert Wesker" Terry answered.

"What? I'd never imagine Geese sinking that low" Andy fumed.

"Geese is more dangerous than ever..." Terry stated as he took a deep sigh of concern. This alliance wasn't very good for them. But Geese and Wesker would try to get rid of each other in the end.

"What do we do"

"We just compete with the tournament as usual. Plus, we gotta keep a close eye on Jill and her friends" Terry answered and added with another comment. He looked up at the beautiful morning sky.

"I hear you."

"They're in the most danger. I saw what the T-Virus can do..."

"And there are many people wanting to shut us up..."

"You know what that means..."

"Most definitely" Andy Bogard answered.

"Now Ken and Robert are getting the GI Joes involved" Terry added.

"Is it that bad"

"Beats me" Terry calmly answered.

"There you are" Mai entered. She immediately grabbed Andy by the arm and tugged him away. "I've been looking everywhere for you" she added. Terry smiled and waved Andy goodbye. Andy silently cursed under his breath.

"Terry" said another voice.

Terry turned around and saw Lucky Glauber approaching him while on crutches. His leg was still hurt from taking that gunshot from Umbrella commandos. But, he still had a cheerful smile on his face. A person like Lucky Glauber wouldn't let anything like that faze him.

"Lucky"

"Yeah, I'm lucky... No pun intended" Lucky answered.

Terry and Lucky approached each other and gave a handshake.

"How's the leg"

"Doing better. Should be good in a few days" Lucky answered.

"That fast"

"Yeah, this wizard chick named Tebasa helped."

"That's good."

"Yeah... But Brian and Heavy D! haven't returned... Been gone for about two days" Lucky explained.

"People have gone missing" Terry added.

"You don't think..."

Terry paced back and forth"Umbrella must have something to do with this..." he replied. He continued pacing back and forth. "We gotta find out where they are and fast. This isn't good. Umbrella would plan to use them as experiments..."

"Nah"

"Believe it, Mr. Glauber" Jill Valentine included herself.

"What kind of sick fucks are they"

"They're pretty sick" Jill answered. She looked down and addressed Lucky's leg"leg doing good" Lucky gave a nod.

**HCF HQ**

**Wesker's Office**

Albert Wesker sat behind his desk with a new potential alley. He was a slender built Japanese man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. The man was wearing black dress pants, black leather shoes, a red long sleeved shirt with white tie, and black shades. This man wore a platinum Rolex watch with diamond cuff-links.

"What can I do for you Mr. Oroku Saki" Wesker asked.

The man simply laughed.

"What's so funny" Wesker asked as he readjusted his shades. So far, he wasn't impressed by Oroku Saki's laughing. He had a younger woman standing next to him. She seemed to look in her late-teens to her early-twenties.

"Not what you can do for me. But, what I can do for you, Mr. Wesker" Oroku Saki answered.

Wesker crossed his arms and placed his feet on top of the table. "What can a person like you do for me" he asked.

"I can easily get rid of your enemies" Oroku Saki answered he then rose up from his seat and started walking around the office. "I have agents everywhere... Including Umbrella and the HCF" he directed towards Wesker.

"Interesting" Wesker replied.

"I know all about Jill Valentine, Chris and Claire Redfield, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, and the list goes on..." Oroku Saki explained. "I know about Umbrella's viral research. Crude... But, I have better weapons for my own personal army."

"How can you help me"

"My Foot Clan would be at your disposal... My bodyguard Hun is back in New York overseeing our secret operations."

"You're starting to get my undivided attention" Wesker said as he sat up. But there was something definitely up. "What's the price? Something like this, there are strings attached..."

"You catch on fast. I could use someone like you in my ranks. If you ever choose to leave this place... You are free to come work for me" Oroku Saki explained. "But that's just an offer. What I want is for you to take out several nuissances for me..."

"What kind of nuissances" Wesker asked.

"Karai..." Oroku Saki said directing towards the young woman.

The young woman known as Karai took out a folder and placed it in front of Wesker, who slowly opened it. He sat there and examined the contents. There were several black/white and color photos of several humanoid like turtles.

Wesker laughed.

"Heheheheheheheheh... Is this a joke? Are you insulting me, Mr. Saki" Wesker asked with a laugh.

Oroku Saki remained silent.

"Can't your own people get rid of them? They're just a bunch of costume wearing freaks" Wesker asked rhetorically. He then fired that comment towards Saki.

"They are not mere costume wearing humans. But, they are freaks..." Oroku Saki explained.

"Really? How did this come to be"

"That you do not need to know..."

Wesker looked at the photos of the turtles and the rat. One turtle wearing blue was known as Leonardo. The red one was known as Raphael. The purple one was known as Donatello. The yellow was known as Michelangelo. And the rat was known as Master Splinter.

"That's their names"

"Indeed..."

"Named after the four Italian artists... Interesting. They must be very skilled..." Wesker commented.

"They managed to foil almost all of my plans" Oroku Saki said.

"But it is pretty far away..."

"But the turtles are here in Osaka. They're competing in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament" Oroku Saki added. "You will have to act fast... They might join up with Jill Valentine and the others."

"You have yourself an agreement" Wesker said as he and Oroku Saki shook hands.

"I'll call you up for another meeting when the time is right" Oroku Saki said as he walked off with Karai following him.

"The Foot Clan will be at my disposal, am I right"

"That is correct."

"Good, I'll use the Foot to crush Umbrella..."

Wesker continued looking at the pictures of the turtles. He was starting to get other ideas. "Killing them would be a waste. The higher ups would give me a promotion if I brought these specimens in for research and experimentation" he said to himself.

Then he got another idea.

"Maybe I'll kill Oroku Saki in the process and take over his Foot Clan. I can use it to destroy Umbrella and take over HCF."

Both Oroku Saki and Karai entered the elevator. Karai then decided to go ahead and speak her mind on this matter. "Master Shredder, do you think it is wise"

"For now, we'll work with Albert Wesker. But if he tries anything, be ready to eliminate him" Oroku Saki ordered. He revealed himself to be the Shredder. Shredder looked to be a normal person. But he still had his battle armor.

"Very well, m'lord" Karai replied.

"We'll go ahead and eliminate Wesker's enemies..."

"What if the turtles show up"

"We'll eliminate the turtles along with Jill Valentine and the others."


	139. Kyo Unit Beat

Kyo-Unit Beat

**Hotel Main Lounge**

Kyo-1, Kyo-2, and Kyo-3 were killing time by singing karaoke. The other fighters and other hotel guests sat around watching three Kyo clones up on stage singing their hearts out. They've been singing ever since eight in the morning. Due to this being morning, the fighters were yawning and such.

It was morning entertainment before tonight's matches. Something to do before getting ready to enjoy Osaka before having to go to the arena. Some of the fighters were a bit hungover after drinking too much. They sat at the lounge drinking non-alcoholic stuff to help speed up the sobering process.

But the 3 clones were very enthusiastic.

Iori Yagami stood by and watched as much to his amusement. K' and K'9999 sat around to watch this form of entertainment. Whip and Maxima sat by while enjoying lunch, compliments of the hotel. The hotel served dishes from all around the world. It was 5-stars.

But, there are plenty who wanted to see the sights.

They would probably eat out someplace else before returning to the hotel. Ash Crimson sat at the bar with both Duo Lon and Shen Woo. Watching the three Kyo clones on stage singing their hearts out was fairly entertaining.

The real Kyo Kusanagi stood by with his fiance Yuki standing by. Their eyes came into contact with each other.

All three Kyo clones found this as an opportunity to present a challenge to the real Kyo Kusanagi. The music from 50 Cent's 'Bad News' started to play. It was a chance to show Kyo Kusanagi how they truly felt about the real Kyo.

"Glad you could show, Kyo" said Kyo-1.

The other people in the lounge started to look at Kyo Kusanagi and the three Kyo clones. Cyborg Kusanagi wasn't present. But Mirror Image Kusanagi was standing by while having a few drinks at the bar for the morning.

"Kyo, what's going on" Yuki asked.

"Let's just go" Kyo said as he gently pulled Yuki away.

"I want to listen to this" Yuki replied standing her ground.

It was time for the three Kyo-clones to address Kyo Kusanagi through this song.

"Tis should be interesting, no" Ash Crimson asked rhetorically. He was enemies with both Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami.

"This should prove interesting" K' calmly said.

_"Kyo-1 in the house" _Kyo-1 sang.

_"Bad news" _sang both Kyo-2 and Kyo-3.

_"Kyo-2 in the house" _Kyo-2 sang.

_"Bad news" _sang both Kyo-1 and Kyo-3.

_"Kyo-3 in the house" _Kyo-3 sang.

Kyo Kusanagi started to raise an eyebrow. However, his fiance started to laugh her ass off at this performanace. But Kyo wasn't finding this funny at all.

_"Bad news whenever Kyo Clones around its bad news" _Kyo-3 sang.

_"Kyo pounds in the house, bad news."_

_"I got a knife in the house, bad news whenever Kyo Clones around its bad news."_

Kyo-1 decided to do the verses for Lloyd Banks in this song. He then directed his words towards the real Kyo-Kusanagi who stood there in the back. Holding his hand out with his left hand, Kyo-1 made a flame come up.

With the other hand, he held the mic.

"This is for you, Kyo" Kyo-1 said:

_I get little (?) mad cause I'm flossin' bad'_

_I ain't a wrestler, but I'll put your bitch the Boston crab'_

_I talk money cause it costs to brag'_

_Round here bitches walk round here at the horse's head (?)'_

_Rap it get your face stuck on them bricks'_

_I don't really like to exercise but I'll push up on a bitch'_

_Y'all sweet like 99 bananas'_

_That's why I got 99 niggaz wit 99 hammers'_

_They all want a nigga to stop'_

_Cause I rap slick enough to slip the ring off of Vivica Fox'_

_I'm just a playa that found out where the cokes know'_

_That's why I'mma be around longer than the Oprah show'_

_You and your man y'all both should know'_

_That all it takes is a finger to send you where the ghosts go'_

_Shit I been hated since the 5th grade'_

_that's why my best friend the tray pound, a ice pick, and a switch blade'_

"Heh" Kyo Kusanagi replied.

Kyo-3 decided to act as the chorus. He took the mic and looked straight at Kyo Kusanagi, who had his arms crossed.

"Here goes" Kyo-3 said:

_I don't like you, you don't like me'_

_Its not likely that we'll ever be friends'_

_Why pretend? (Ma, Kyo-1's back at it again)'_

_I don't like you, you don't like me'_

_Its not likely that we'll ever be friends'_

_Why pretend? (Ma, Kyo-2's back at it again)'_

Yuki started to laugh a bit. But she didn't like being referred to as a bitch in that song directed towards Kyo. Nonetheless, she found it fairly amusing.

Kyo-2 grabbed the mic and started singing the bars for Tony Yayo.

"My turn" Kyo-2 said:

_Rule number one pick a target and study him for weeks'_

_See where they rest at and lay with their peeps'_

_Now you got the drop, know their daily routine'_

_So the 2nd rule please leave the crime scene please'_

_3rd rule pick a day, 4th rule pick a time'_

_5th rule pick a fifth, 6th rule pick a nine'_

_And the seventh rule make sure your sidearm sweet'_

_So when the shootout you leave him 6 feet deep'_

_8th meet in a fast car with disguise'_

_Use a ski mask with shades on your eyes'_

_9th rule don't say shit cause Po-Po listen'_

_Fuck around you end up being stuck in the system'_

_And the 10th rule don't put a tag on a broken heart'_

_Just put a toe-tag on your mark'_

_And rule number 11, you caught a body but you not a legend'_

_You better watch where you heading'_

Kyo-3 took the mic again:

_I don't like you, you don't like me'_

_Its not likely that we'll ever be friends'_

_Why pretend?'_

_I don't like you, you don't like me'_

_Its not likely that we'll ever be friends'_

_Why pretend?'_

He then started to sing the bars for 50 Cent in the song:

_Go ahead go against me I'll hurt your feelings'_

_Stones in my cross the size of your earrings'_

_My confidence level's high nigga can't tell'_

_Licking my lips (?) like I'm ill, ill'_

_I smile like a nigga in jail receiving mail'_

_Better yet like nigga Bookers that made bail'_

_From day one I came in the game they said I was hot'_

_They got scared"Cent got money", and I got shot'_

_You so much pressure on me when you compare me to Pac'_

_I'm just a new kid, I can't help that I'm hot'_

_What little niggaz say to 50 cent don't matter'_

_I'll fire shots at the ship and watch the seas scatter'_

_my enemies never turn into friends, my friends turn into enemies'_

_you scared then get the fuck around me'_

_Record execs, no not the (?) on my check'_

_I come through with my knife cause I'm a pain your neck (YEAH!)'_

Whip and Maxima started to laugh their asses off. To them, listening to this song by 50 Cent and G-Unit being sung by the three Kyo clones was pretty funny as hell. Whip pointed at an irritated Kyo Kusanagi while continuing to laugh.

"This is entertainment" Maxima cried while laughing.

Ash Crimson let out a snicker.

All three clones sung at the mic together:

_I don't like you, you don't like me'_

_Its not likely that we'll ever be friends'_

_Why pretend?'_

_I don't like you, you don't like me'_

_Its not likely that we'll ever be friends'_

_Why pretend?'_

The song ended. They got applaudes and then laughter was directed towards Kyo Kusanagi, who wasn't the slightest bit impressed. He just wanted to beat them all up. But, they outnumbered him 3 to 1.

"What didn't like our song" Kyo-2 mockingly asked.

"We put a lot of effort into singing it" Kyo-1 added.

"Funny, very funny..." Kyo said dryly.

Kyo then heard insane laughter from behind. He turned around to see Iori Yagami standing there. Iori of all people found this song as the most hilarious.

"What's so funny, Yagami"

"You..." Iori pointed at Kyo while laughing.

"I'll deal with you all at the tournament" Kyo said as he and Yuki walked off from the lounge. He wasn't friends with either of them. There was still the anger directed towards the NESTS Cartel for stealing his DNA to create clones.

Clones involved K'9999, Kula Diamond, Cyborg Kusanagi, K', and Krizalid. All wielded the Kusanagi flames except for Kula, who was the anti-K'. Kula's power would be that of ice. The Kyo clones were employed by Cyborg Kusanagi to look after Jill Valentine and the others. But, they'd be working behind the scenes.

"Kyo's mine" Iori directed at the three clones.

"If neither of us doesn't get to him first at the battle royale..." replied Kyo-2 who pointed at Iori. Neither of them yielding to each other. There was no sense of intimidation between either of them. But, there was a stand-off.

"Heh" Ash Crimson said.

"You..." Iori replied as he looked at Ash Crimson.

"We meet again, Monsieur Yagami" Ash replied holding emerald colored flames from his hand. He was another flame wielder. But, his flames were bright green. He had stolen the Yata Mirror not long ago.

"I'll make you scream in agonizing pain..."

"You'd make a very good servant" Ash said as he walked off. An evil smile crept across from his face. There was something up with Ash Crimson. A person like him always had an ulterior motive that wouldn't be shown until it was time.

The Kyo-clones went to address each other.

"What do we do now"

"I see Jill Valentine at 1 o'clock."

"We follow her"

"Yeah... If we don't, we don't get paid."

The three Kyo clones went ahead and followed Jill Valentine and the others out from the hotel. Jill Valentine, Bruce McGivern, Batsu Ichimonji, and Kyosuke got into a rental SUV. Unlimited car rentals were compliments of Ken Masters, Robert Garcia, Chizuru Kagura, and Joseph Joestar.

Cyborg Kusanagi got his firm to grant unlimited car rentals for him and the Kyo clones. Kyo-1 had the keys to a dark green colored FJ Cruiser. It was a new model SUV by Toyota. The doors were unlocked as Kyo-1 took the driver's seat. Kyo-2 took the passenger's seat while Kyo-3 took the rear seat.

They were soon joined by MI-Kusanagi.

"The other Kusanagi wanted me to keep an eye on you guys..."

They would now be dragged into this dangerous cat and mouse game between the former STARS/allies and the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. Though Jill Valentine was making friends to help in this fight, Umbrella had their wealth and influence across the entire globe.

By joining in, they too were targets of Umbrella's conspiracy.


	140. Sparks of the Sun

Sparks of the Sun

**Osaka Harbor**

It was still early in the morning. A young woman who stood at about 5' at the most looked at the open seas. Her name was Ingrid. But, it seemed she had a lot of knowledge and wisdom. However, she didn't look a year older than either eighteen or nineteen years of age. She was enjoying the beautiful sky and the ocean breeze.

Something had brought Ingrid to this city.

But, Ingrid had no idea why she was brought to Osaka in the first place. There had to be a purpose to her being in Osaka. Ingrid decided not to dwell on it for the time being.

What got her attention was this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

This is where the best fighters would be competing against one another. She was a woman that loved fighting a whole lot.

The chance to go against the best got her full undivided attention.

She entered herself into the battle royale to test her skills against the best that this world had to offer. Seemed that she was from somewhere else: far, far, away... But all it mattered was wiping the floor with all the other combatants.

"Those whipper-snappers, I'll make a lesson out of them" she said to herself.

"You're a fighter" asked one man.

"Hmmm"

Ingrid turned around and saw several men wearing suits and shades. They had Umbrella logos pinned on their coats. Seemed that they were still in the process of abducting fighters to use their BOWs on.

"Say that again" Ingrid asked.

"You a fighter" asked the man.

There were about 20 men standing there armed with stunguns and stun batons. They were prepared to take her down. Ingrid knew what was going on here. These people wanted to abduct her.

But there was no way she would let that happen.

"You're coming with us" said the man.

"Oh, I'll teach you young whipper-snappers a lesson" Ingrid shot at them.

"Whipper-snappers"

"Speak for yourself, little girl..."

"So pathetic. I guess I'll have to show you all the hard way" Ingrid said to the Umbrella operatives.

"Get her"

"Hard way, huh" she laughed. One of them ran at Ingrid attempting to use the stun baton on her. She simply evaded the attack and threw a hard side kick to the back of the man causing him to stagger forward and lose his balance.

Soon, he fell into the water.

There were 19 left.

Ingrid giggled at the ass the first man made of himself as he fell into the water trying to climb back up. She then focused to the others. There were still plenty of men left that she could beat up for the fun of it.

"This should be fun" smiled Ingrid.

"C'mon, she's just a girl"

Number 2 came at Ingrid trying to smack her with the stun baton. However, the young looking girl easily jumped back and evaded the attacks. She came back with several hard punches to the chest and face.

"Sunrize" she exclaimed as she did a twirl on the ground and executing a rising spinning heel kick similar to Guile's Flash Kick. It had bright orange sparkles following the heel of her foot. The operative fell to the hard ground.

"Uhhhhhh..." he groaned.

"Next" Ingrid playfully asked.

"Damn"

Number 3 and 4 came at Ingrid with their stun batons. They were trying to swing at Ingrid, who effortlessly dodged their attacks. She spun towards the two men while executing another Sunrize special attack.

One man was ignited in flames.

While suspended in the air, Ingrid spun downwards in a hurricane kick that was like a ballerina twirl. Ingrid executed her Sundive attack taking down the other Umbrella operative. Both men were on the ground in pain.

But number 3 got up and leaped at her.

Ingrid smiled and simply made a twirl. She send a spark of energy upward that connected with the man and ignited him in flames once again. "That was my Sunshot. How do you like it" she asked rhetorically.

"Stun the bitch"

"That's not very nice" Ingrid scolded the men.

Three men took out their tazers and shot at her. Ingrid executed her Sun Upper and Sun Lower moves. Using energy from the sun, Ingrid made solar barriers that deflected the tazer shots as they bounced back and shocked the other operatives.

Ingrid jumped at three other men and executed a jump spin kick sending them staggering back some. She charged up her energy yelling "Sunburst" sending out a ball of solar energy. As it connected, the ball burst into a bigger sphere engulfing all three Umbrella operatives. They laid on the floor in extreme pain.

"What is she"

"C'mon! We need to take her in"

With several hard punches and kicks, several Umbrella men were knocked back to the ground. But under orders, they were to take her in at any cost. Ingrid put up much more than a decent fight. She continued to mop the floor with these men.

"That is pathetic" she exclaimed.

She threw several more Sunshots that flew upwards and downwards catching any enemy. Ingrid continued her barrage of punches and kicks to the Umbrella operatives. She spun in her twirl executing another Sunrize attack.

"It makes me really sad to see someone as pitiful..." she scoffed.

Ingrid charged up and executed another Sunburst super attack. Four Umbrella operatives were knocked back from the solar explosion. There were only a few operatives left. They all surrounded Ingrid and slowly approached.

All at once, they all charged Ingrid.

"I can feel the bitter-sweet taste of victory" Ingrid exclaimed.

Ingrid knocked them back with more hard punches and kicks. She threw Sunshots and Sunrize attacks taking down the operatives. As they grouped together, Ingrid had one final thing to do to them.

She executed her Sunshine super attack as she spun towards the guys doing ballering twirling kicks. Getting close enough, she smacked them repeatedly.

Soon, the men found themselves laying on the ground unconscious.

"I feel really tired" she huffed and then added"no, can't give into the temptation of sleep" before walking off.

With all the operatives laying on the ground unconscious, Ingrid walked away and left the dock side. This had been her first time in Osaka. She turned around and saw that the Umbrella operatives still laid on the ground unconscious.

"They'll wake up in a few hours" she said to herself.

Ingrid walked off.

This was very interesting to her. The tournament brought forth many fighters from around the world and many different places. But, it brought forth many different characters with different personalities.

She remembered a few fighters she fought against in a previous tournament.

One person she could very well remember was the legendary Japanese fighter known as Ryu. He was a person that carried immense strength and power. Ingrid fought Ryu to a stand-off. This would be an opportunity to have a rematch against Ryu.

"That was some hot stuff you dealt on those people" said a male voice.

"Hmmmm"

Ingrid turned around and saw David King, Ark Thompson, and Kevin Ryman standing there. The three of them apparently took a morning walk around Osaka. She carefully inspected the three males. Seemed that they had weapons concealed on them.

"Don't even think about firing unless you want to get burned" Ingrid smirked.

Kevin Ryman quickly waved his hands in front of Ingrid gesturing no. "No need for that. We're not here to hurt you. We wouldn't even dare do it" he replied to Ingrid. Ingrid was still skeptical of the three men that stood there.

"If you say so. But I'm warning you, buster" Ingrid spoke out.

"We won't try anything" Kevin Ryman replied.

"We saw what you did to those Umbrella guys" David King cooly replied.

"Are they your friends" Ingrid asked narrowing her eyes at the trio.

"On the contrary" Ryman answered.

"Oh" Ingrid asked.

"In reality, Umbrella are our enemies" Ark explained.

"Who or what is Umbrella"

"This will take some time to explain" Ark answered.

"Oh, I got plenty of time" Ingrid smiled.

Ingrid decided to take a walk with the trio. Ark Thompson explained the events caused by Umbrella. He explained the incidents that happened at Spencer Mansion in the Arklay Mountains, the outbreak in Raccoon City, the outbreak on Sheena Island, the incident at Rockfort Island off of South America, and then the incident on board that cruiseliner.

This seemed to interest Ingrid even more.

She didn't know that people like Umbrella were capable of creating a virus that causes people to turn into flesh eating zombies. Where she was, she had no idea about the Umbrella Corporation at all.

"Wow, that is interesting" Ingrid said.

"Especially if you're fighting against them..."

"How long"

"Few years..." Ark answered. "My friend Leon Kennedy asked me to investigate Sheena Island. My plane crashed and I suffered temporary amnesia. Had to rescue two kids in the process..."

"David and I were in Raccoon during the outbreak" Ryman added.

"This gets more and more interesting" Ingrid spoke.

"Let us introduce you to the rest of the gang. If you don't have anything planned" Ryman offered.

"Thank you" Ingrid accepted.

Slowly, more and more people would take up the fight with Jill Valenting to fight against the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. However, the Umbrella Corporation wouldn't let a bunch of fighters stop their plans.


	141. Meeting the JOEs

**Meeting the JOEs**

**JOEs Base**

**Coast of Osaka**

Chris Redfield along with Claire drove to the front gates of the JOEs base. He didn't like the idea of having a large group as the GI JOEs involved. It would make Umbrella nervous and withdraw. That was something Chris and the others did not want.

Sitting in the back were Hinata Wakabi, Hide, Alec, and Teru. The four of them accompanied both Redfields just in case Umbrella or the HCF would attempt to ambush them. Hinata was the most skilled out of all the four.

"I don't see the problem with bringing the JOEs in" Claire said.

"It's too sudden" Chris replied as he stopped at the front gates. Getting a largely known military group such as the JOEs would just panic the Umbrella Corporation. But then again, they could use as much help as they could get.

Umbrella was a huge corporation.

But there were other criminal groups taking part in this tournament. To Chris, Jill, and the others, Umbrella was the biggest concern. He heard all about Shadowlaw, Howard Enterprises, R Syndicate, Kain R. Heinlein, Orochi 8, NESTS, and all those other groups.

Then there was the return of Albert Wesker.

Chris pulled out his STARS identification as the guard at the front gates admitted them through. He drove through and made a right. After a few minutes of driving around the base, Chris and Claire found their way towards the administrative building.

General Hawk stood there with Colonel Guile and Captain Sawada. Seemed that they've been waiting for Chris' arrival. Chris parked the car and stepped out. He saluted the three officers who then saluted back.

"Heard all about you, General Hawk" Chris Redfield said to General Hawk.

"Heard a great deal about you too, Lieutenant Redfield" General Hawk replied as they shook hands with each other.

"I'm not a lieutenant, anymore" Chris replied.

"Oh before you came" General Hawk explained"Guile had told me the situation about your court-martial and your dishonorable discharge from the United States Air Force." He then gave Chris Redfield a smile.

"What's going on" he asked.

"I tossed my weight around" General Hawk answered. "A person like you is JOE material. We're not asking you to be a JOE. You have your current job with STARS. But, we easily got your dishonorable discharge dissolved. It is now at honorable discharge. Retain your officer's rank w/pay grade."

"W-what" Chris Redfield asked. He was very dumbstruck.

"You now retain your benefits, Lieutenant Redfield" General Hawk answered.

"You didn't have to... Why did you" he asked.

"You're a good man, Redfield" General Hawk answered. "I'll explain more. Come, let's go inside" he said. Guile and Sawada nodded. He then took a look at his sister. "You must be the lovely Claire Redfield" he added.

Claire blushed.

"Leon never called me lovely" Claire said with an irritated tone.

"I heard how you and that cop survived the outbreak" General Hawk explained.

"I guess news spreads fast" Claire replied.

"We have our sources" General Hawk added.

All five of them headed inside where they came into General Hawk's office. Usually, the general's office was open to about anyone. But, this was a secret meeting. Chris Redfield wanted to know why the JOEs agreed to head here to Osaka, Japan.

**General Hawk's Office**

All nine of them stood around having some coffee.

"We've been doing our own investigation of Umbrella" explained General Hawk.

"You have" Claire asked.

"We didn't get word about other groups investigating Umbrella until Ken Masters called us" General Hawk continued. He took a look at the window to see several JOEs jogging around the base. "Seemed that COBRA is interested in Umbrella's bio-technology..."

"COBRA" Claire asked.

"Afraid so" Guile answered.

"Good lord..." Claire replied as she paced back and forth.

"I know" General Hawk said to Claire.

"First we deal with Umbrella..." Claire said as she continued pacing around"there's Albert Wesker and the HCF... I thought I fully grasped what was going on" she took a deep breath"then I hear about all these other criminal groups..."

"Seems that this tournament has attracted just about everybody" Guile said.

"What is up with that"

"Is it really that bad" Chris Redfield asked.

General Hawk took another sip of his coffee. "I'm afraid so, Lieutenant..."

Chris Redfield took a deep sigh. He sat back in his chair trying to comprehend the magnitude that this situation poses. "This is bad. Really bad..."

"We're be going around Osaka to stamp out anymore zombie outbreaks... COBRA is very interested in Umbrella's viral technology" General Hawk stated.

"COBRA... They have skilled operatives and scientists" Chris said in an alarmed tone of voice.

He didn't like the sound of that. If they joined forces, Umbrella would be very unstoppable. But, he had no idea about Wesker's secret meetings and alliances. Both would be very dangerous forces on the face of this earth.

"We could really use your help" General Hawk said. "Guile recommended you himself" he added while pointing to Guile.

"Guile did"

"Of course. You're one hell of a pilot, Redfield. Plus you have actual field experience taking on those zombies and other freaks..." Guile explained.

"Thanks, I think" Chris Redfield replied.

"You could brief the rest of the JOEs on Umbrella's research. Guile gave us a copy of Umbrella's recent and current research. We have no idea what new stuff the Umbrella Corporation is doing next" General Hawk opted.

"Yeah... My other concern is Albert Wesker" Chris Redfield added.

"Wesker" General Hawk laughed. "I keep hearing his name. Don't worry, we put an international APB out on him. We managed to scrap up evidence to put him away for life" he added. "But, he lives in complete secrecy..."

"Yeah... I lost friends and teammates to that bastard" Chris said.

"I know how that is" General Hawk empathized.

"Most of us can empathize" Guile said.

General Hawk turned to the four youths and decided to address them. "And you four... I heard about you kids acting as their bodyguards. But then again, I heard you all are skilled fighters."

"I'm Hinata."

"I'm Hide."

"I'm Alec."

"And I'm Teru."

The four students respectfully bowed to General Hawk who in turn bowed back to them out of respect for their culture. General Hawk was impressed that people in their youth taking up the fight against the Umbrella Corporation, despite the many dangers.

"I am impressed. The youth volunteering in the fight against evil. You should be proud of yourselves" he assured the four teens.

"Arigato" Hinata replied.

"You're welcome" General Hawk said.

"I can address the JOEs tomorrow" Chris Redfield said.

"That would be great. Briefing will be at 0800 hours" General Hawk said.

"I'll be there, sir" Chris Redfield replied.

"It's almost time for lunch. Roadblock's cooking us a barbeque. His cooking is one of the best" General Hawk explained with a smile. He then motioned his head to both Guile and Sawada, who haven't eaten either.

"Roadblock has the skill of a 5-star chef" Guile explained.

"A 5-star chef" Claire asked. "Why is he working for the JOEs then"

General Hawk laughed. "Roadblock is infantry. But is secondary MOS is the cook. However, Roadblock is a master chef."

"I see" Claire said.

"Any of you eaten" General Hawk asked.

"No, we had breakfast a few hours earlier. We were going to meet some friends that Agent Bruce McGivern had made last night. He was there during the outbreak. Then we heard the breaking news about how Ken and the other 3 heads of the Mark of the Millennium Committee had called you in" Chris Redfield explained.

"I see" General Hawk replied.

"So, we came to see you."

"I haven't eaten either, you can meet the rest of the JOEs" General Hawk said.

"Sure" Chris accepted.

"Good."

"Are there going to be ribs there" Chris Redfield asked.

"You bet" General Hawk answered. "Roadblock cooks steaks, porkchops, sausages, burgers, etc. You name it, Roadblock can cook it."

"That's good to know" Chris Redfield smiled.

"Then I can give you guys a tour of the GI JOE facility. After the briefing, you're welcome on the JOE base whenever you like" General Hawk opted.

"That's great to hear" Chris Redfield said with a salute.

This was a break that Chris Redfield was looking for. Something that would help turn the tides on the Umbrella Corporation. But the thought was in the back of Chris' head that Umbrella was planning something very big and devastating.

**Wesker's Office**

Albert Wesker sat behind the desk in his very dark office. His Fallen Stars group was nowhere to be seen at the moment. He was satisfied at the fact that he had the aid of Oroku Saka aka the Shredder and his Foot Clan. All he had to do was take out the Shredder's enemies.

He sat there going through e-mails from his contacts and sources.

The first e-mail had caught his attention.

_To: A. Unknown1_

_We have conducted some surveillance on Umbrella at your request, Mr. Wesker. We had received our cash advance of 75,000 which was wired to our account. Our surveillance is almost completed. You might find this interesting. Umbrella is opting for an alliance with M. Bison and his Shadowlaw Organization._

_We suspect it's because of the rivalry and disdain between both M. Bison and Geese Howard. You might want to be careful. But, we're not paid to give opinions. Just to get the job done. However, we were able to find out that Umbrella and COBRA have been holding secret meetings with each other._

_Seems that COBRA is very interested in Umbrella's viral technology. COBRA has very capable scientific minds on their own payroll. An alliance between the Umbrella Corporation and COBRA would prove dangerous to your plans. I will send you another message after the job is done._

Wesker sat back in contemplating.

"So it seems that COBRA is joining the mix" he said to himself.

This was something he didn't expect at all. But, it was going to make things much harder for him. Umbrella has the finanace and research. But, they don't have good man power compared to others. Same could be said with the HCF.

However, COBRA has the strength, might, finance, and the research. But Wesker wasn't at all that scared. He would soon have the assistance of the Foot Clan. They too had the same things that COBRA possesses. Wesker would have access to their men, weapons, finances, and research.

But, he didn't trust Shredder one bit.

Wesker would have to wait until the time is right to strike back at Shredder. But Shredder had his adopted daughter, Karai by his side. By the looks, Karai would prove to be an extremely formidible opponent.

All he had to do were to wipe out those four turtles and their rat master. Wesker thought that it would've been easy. But, if they were, Shredder could've wiped them out that easily. They could possibly be difficult to take out.

Wesker couldn't forget about Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, and Barry Burton either. The four of them were still alive after the mansion outbreak. He was thought to have died back in Spencer Mansion. But, his apparent death was just a ruse set up by himself. He had to leave because a big secret was about to be let out.

That he was responsible for the death of Dr. James Marcus.

He sold his services to the HCF.

Then the phone started to ring as Wesker answered it. "Wesker here."

"Good, this is Karai" said the voice.

"What does Mr. Oroku Saki want"

"He wishes to know when you would like some of our weapons shipped over to you" Karai replied.

"Tonight would be fine. What kind of weapons are they" he asked.

"You will get to see for yourself. Would you like a demonstration"

"Yes. I'd like to see what firepower your Foot Clan possesses" he replied.

"Very well."

Wesker hung up as a smile crept across his face. The Foot Clan obviously had superior firepower. He heard rumors of the Foot getting their hands on alien technology while working with cybernetics and other things. There was that brief occupation of Earth.

"Maybe I'll use these weapons on those damned STARS..."

His main concern were to destroy those STARS. But, now his main concern were to kill all those fighters competing in the tournament. They were fighters. Wesker was not. He thought himself to be at the top.

A person like Wesker should've felt defeated.

But, it just drives him to become stronger and whatever the cost.


	142. Heroic Reploids

Heroic Reploids

**Osaka Shokizuka Theater**

It was Japan's first Western-style theater. This would show foreign made films to the Japanese public. However, it all stopped in 1994, Now it houses life performances instead of films. 3-5 Kabuki acts are performed annually. This would be a superb area for Bruce to introduce Jill Valentine to the 2 reploids.

Jill felt very akward meeting the reploids.

She didn't even know what a reploid was in the first place. But, she immediately got used to all the wierdness going on in the city. Her insticts were saying that this has all had to be connected with this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

Jill was used to fighting against zombies and other freaks that were created. She lost many comrades in her fight. But now she was introduced to very new things. Some good and some bad.

What she didn't know were how some of the enemy factions were joining up with one another. Just trying to get as much help as possible. Jill Valentine would be doing the same thing. For now, she was recruiting all these different fighters.

At the same time, they would become either Umbrella or Wesker's targets.

She couldn't get past the horrible nightmares going on in her sleep. The first nightmare was that of a super-powered Wesker slaughtering everybody. Jill didn't want them getting killed on her account. But, she needed their help. And these fighters were more than willing to offer their help and support to put an end to evil.

Meeting Axel would paint him as a target of Umbrella.

Axel stood outside of the theater house. People passing by couldn't help but look at him. He looked all life-like. But, he was a reploid. Though a machine, he had the emotions and personality of a human.

Just in case of another zombie outbreak, Axel had his dual pistols ready.

Zero was nowhere in sight. It was just Axel, the gun carrying reploid. He approached the group consisting of Bruce McGivern, Jill Valentine, Batsu Ichimonji, and Kyosuke Kagami. Jill and Batsu circled around Axel trying to check him out.

Kyosuke remained calm and studied Axel.

"Is she the one" Axel asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah. Jill, this is Axel. Axel, this is Jill" Bruce McGivern said as he introduced them.

"Who are those two" Axel asked.

"I'm Batsu" Batsu Ichimonji answered introducing himself.

"I am Kyosuke Kagami" Kyosuke calmly added.

"Where's Zero" Bruce asked.

"He said he had some tuning up to do" Axel shrugged.

"You two were the ones to take out those zombies" Batsu asked.

"Yeah. Damn, they made a mess" Axel laughed as he twirled both his guns.

"Cool..." Batsu said wide-eyed looking at the guns.

Axel started juggling his guns. The bystanders stopped and circled around to see Axel doing all sorts of tricks with his guns. Jill just blinked as Axel pulled a performance for the civilians. Bruce gave out a whistle.

"Wow..." Bruce said.

"That's just amazing" Jill clapped.

People passing by were throwing money to Axel. Batsu quickly went down and collected the money for Axel. Axel winked at some kids and started throwing his guns up into the air as he continued to do his juggling tricks.

Several Umbrella agents hid around taking photographs of Axel.

"New player"

"Probably..."

Axel continued doing tricks with the guns.

More money was thrown down for Axel for his performance. He was that damn good with those guns. In combat, he was highly lethal with them. Axel gave a bow to the crowd as he received a lot of applauding.

"Thank you, thank you..." Axel said.

He was the most lively of the reploids. Axel was pretty young with the personality of a teenager. The people went away as Batsu approached Axel with the big wad of cash.

"No, you can keep it. I don't need it" Axel replied.

"T-thanks" Batsu exclaimed as he pocketed the cash for himself.

Batsu looked at the money as it made out to be about 75,000 Japanese Yen. He placed the wad of cash into his pockets and stood there as Jill started a conversation with Axel. In Jill's mind, she would need as much help as she could get.

"Let's take a walk" Bruce opted.

Axel nodded.

Jill and Bruce spent the time explaining to Axel about what's been going on lately. Axel found the concept about zombies and mutants very cool. To him, it was like living in a horror movie. In a few hours, several years worth of fighting was compressed into one conversation.

Axel had his own enemy to fight.

His enemy was a maverick known as Sigma. This was something Axel didn't want to get them involved with. Besides, it takes place in the future. No need to get them involved in any futuristic shit.

Axel didn't want to get anybody in this timeline involved.

"I wanna know more" Axel stated to them.

Jill nodded. She took a deep sigh as she continued to tell Axel about the atrocities of the Umbrella Corporation.

Axel was getting pulled out of one battle and placed in another.

He had his own concerns, too...

There were the Mavericks. He was a Maverick Hunter. But, he used to be part of the Red Alert Syndicate. The leader was manipulated by the leader of the Mavericks, Sigma. It eventually led to the downfall of the RAS.

Instead of fighting Mavericks, Axel would be fighting zombies.

There, Axel reached his decision.

"I'll join you" Axel said with a smile.

"Are you sure" Jill asked. She was skeptical of Axel. But Bruce had a first look of what these reploids were very capable of. Having Axel on her side would mean overkill. Right now, overkill was good.

"Why not" Axel laughed. He then got serious and paced back and forth"Mavericks are reploids infected by this computer virus. We hunt down these Mavericks. These zombies are infected by a virus, too. Y'know"

"I understand where you're getting at" Bruce answered.

"Virus does too much damage, can't save them" Axel said.

Jill nodded in agreement. There was a lot of grief in her heart. Forest was mauled by crows infected with the T-Virus. Upon fighting his mutilated corpse, Jill was shocked to see Forest Speyer coming back as one of the undead.

Then there was Brad Vickers, who too got killed in front of the RPD. It was during the viral outbreak, where the citizens of Raccoon City were infected by the T-Virus. Jill witnessed Nemesis grab Brad by the face and shove a tentacle through his mouth and out the back of his head. Brad died instantly; but, he came back as a super zombie only to be killed by RPD officer Leon S. Kennedy.

There was also Marvin Branaugh, who was wounded. He too joined the ranks of the walking dead only to be killed by Leon and Claire. Three people that got infected and joined the ranks of the hungry dead.

Infected reploids became Mavericks.

Infected humans became zombies.

"Count me in, Jill" Axel said with a thumbs up.

"Thank you" Jill said softly.

"Anytime... You look like you could use it" Axel replied. He could see the tired looks in Jill's eyes. Seemed that she was going through a whole lot. There was no need to talk about Sigma and the other reploids.

It was better off that they don't know anything of what happens in the future.

This must've been the reason that Axel and the others were brought to this timeline. Seemed that the Umbrella Corporation had a pivotal role in what was going to happen. Higher forces must've been that desperate to call people from the past, future, time, and space.

**Tennoji Park**

The reploid known as Zero sat there on a bench. He was contemplating the reasons for being brought to this timeline. Most shocking thing was that he saw X and Axel again. But the Zero from that timeline wasn't brought over at all.

He wasn't the real Zero.

Just a copy of the original...

A copy of Zero's artificial intelligence that was placed in hybernation for over a century. The actual Zero was destroyed. But, he retained this Zero's memories. However, they didn't belong to him at all.

Ciel was with him.

But, he couldn't just tell X and Axel that he's not the real Zero.

He couldn't even tell what was going on in the future timeline. It was a shock to see them both alive and well. They were friends to the original Zero. But, he felt a pain and numbing within as well. It was by looking at Iris.

A female reploid that the real Zero had feelings for.

She was destroyed...

Here, she was alive and well. Zero didn't know what to think. It was all strange to him. Especially in this timeline. He continued to contemplate what was going on. Zero remembered Bruce McGivern telling him and Axel about the evil deeds of the Umbrella Corporation.

They thought of him as the real Zero.

But he was just a copy created. The actual Zero had the virus laying dormant in his body. Sigma was a reploid. But after the fight with Zero, the virus took over Sigma and drove him mad. For those many battles, it's been between the Maverick Hunters and the Mavericks.

They have done battle against the Repliforce and the Red Alert Syndicate as well. Many reploids have died because of these battles. The real Zero sealed himself up to prevent any other reploid from being infected by the virus that causes others to turn 'maverick.'

These battles have left the planet desolated.

In this timeline, the planet looked more peaceful. Zero sat at the bench to study the beautiful trees and flowers. Some people passed by to take a good look at Zero. His memories were still a bitch scratchy as a side effect of a long hybernation.

Zero received an incoming transmission from Ciel.

"Zero, you there" asked Ciel.

Zero hesitated for a bit. He then stood up and walked away from the bench.

"Respond..."

"Yeah, I'm here..."

"What's going on"

"Nothing, just thinking" Zero replied.

"About what"

"Lot of things..."

"You can tell me about it."

"It's just weird. X and Axel... They're here. I'm not the real Zero" Zero explained.

"I see..."

"I can't just tell them that I'm not the real Zero."

"You can pretend you're the real Zero until this matter is over with" Ciel replied.

"..."

"Oh c'mon. You're a copy of the original one. You have his memories."

"I don't know."

He didn't like the idea of pretending that he was actually the Zero they knew. But, he would have to play this through. There was a reason for them being brought into this timeline. Only time would reveal the intent.


	143. Back on Track

Back On Track

**Millennium Tournament Stadium**

**Dining Area**

The stadium had several shopping areas, an arcade, and a large dining area. If one wished to dine during the match, one could watch the match from several large flatscreen HDTVs placed all over.

An ideal place for the fighters, who want to get dinner or a snack. The bar was always opened as well. The dining area was about 4-stars that is about to reach it's fifth star. This stadium is funded by the Masters Foundation, Garcia Concern, and the Kagura Conglomerate.

It was almost getting to the start of the night's matches. Due to what happened the night before, all matches would take place at the evening. To make up for last night, there would be the exhibition and team matches taking place. The first match of the night was about 2 hours away from now. It was getting a bit darker now.

People were starting to meet up at the dining area or other parts of the stadium. Almost time for the matches. The TVs were showing several different news channels doing many segments on this year's Mark of the Millennium Tourmanent.

Jill Valentine along with Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, Carlos Oliviera, Ark Thompson, Barry Burton, and Claire Redfield sat together in a personal booth with the covers pulled. Seems each had their own story to tell. Jill couldn't forget the meeting she had with the reploid known as Axel, who came from a war-torn future. There must've been a special event going on that unknown higher forces are bringing warriors from time and space.

Chris Redfield would be giving a briefing to the GI JOEs about what to expect. General "Hawk" Abernathy himself requested Chris Redfield's expertise. On another note, General Hawk easily got Chris' dishonorably discharge from the USAF dissolved.

They were eating a light meal at the moment.

Probably would go out later after the matches.

"I'm hitting the sack early" Chris Redfield said. He took a sip of his glass of 7Up. It was a long day at the JOEs base by the coast.

But, he did enjoy Roadblock's cooking a whole lot.

"Why's that" Jill asked.

"You won't believe this" Chris answered as he took a deep sigh.

Claire shook her head. "The JOEs asked Chris to brief them tomorrow on what to expect. Seems that COBRA is having secret deals with Umbrella" she explained. Chris shot her a look of irritation.

"Hey" Chris shot at her.

"Excuse me Mr. Melodrama" Claire coldly replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

Chris Redfield immediately crossed his arms like an angered little boy"whatever..."

"We got the JOEs on our side, what's there to complain" Leon asked. He then placed a few buffalo wings on his plate.

"Hey, you ate the last one" Jill exclaimed to Leon.

Leon shrugged his shoulders"what? This is all paid for by those four."

She couldn't be angry at that. "Point taken. I just don't want to abuse their hospitality" she replied. Jill was thankful for their help and hospitality. They would need all the help that they could get. The help from Ken Masters, Robert Garcia, Chizuru Kagura, and Joseph Joestar was greatly appreciated.

Umbrella would be planning to come up with ways to infiltrate this tournament. Plus, they would be making BOWs capable of killing the greatest fighters that time and space had to offer. STARS were extremely skilled operatives.

However, all of STARS Bravo with the exception of Rebecca Chambers were wiped out. Joseph Frost and Brad Vickers of STARS Alpha were wiped out. It was all Wesker's plan to lure the STARS to use them to gather test data.

"We have full access to the JOEs base and utilities" Chris Redfield added.

"What" Barry asked.

"I'm going to upgrade our arsenal tomorrow after I brief the JOEs" Chris answered. They had serious firepower that would be of great use. "It should do more than help us out" he added. The JOEs had access to all sorts of new technology and weaponry. Chris was a fighter pilot in the USAF, he could probably get access to some of their aircraft.

"Damn..." Carlos said grabbing a spicy tortilla roll. "I'll go with you" he offered. The thought of access of the JOEs weaponry got Carlos' undivided attention. "We can really mop the floor with Umbrella's freaks" he said excited.

"Had a bit too much sugar, eh" Ark asked.

Carlos bowed his head down and shook it some. "Yeah..."

"Lay off the sugar, Oliviera" Chris joked.

Carlos only reply was giving Chris the finger.

"Oh c'mon. I was only kidding" he pleaded.

Carlos gave a laugh. "I know, I was only kidding too."

"You suck you know that"

"How do you know"

"Enough" Jill exclaimed. She took a deep sigh while taking some aspirin. Jill then glared at both Chris and Carlos, whom looked like frightened kids right about now. "I swear, you two act like a bunch of 12 year olds."

Barry sat back in deep thought.

"What's up, Barry" Jill asked.

"Ran into an old nemesis" Barry answered. He then shook his head"no, it wasn't Albert Wesker if you all were wondering. But my old nemesis is working with Wesker from what I heard..." Almost everybody sat their blinking their eyes.

"Who is it" Jill asked.

"His name is Geese Howard" Barry answered taking a sip of his alcohol.

Chris Redfield was wide eyed. He was shocked at Barry's answer; it was something he would never expect. "Say that again"

"Damn it, Chris" Jill shot at him.

"Did I hear him say what I think I heard him say"

"Geese Howard" Barry said.

"What? Underground boss of Southtown Geese Howard" Chris asked.

"The same one" Barry answered.

"How did you two" Jill was about to ask.

Barry immediately cut her off"something I prefer not to talk about. The past is the past. We have to focus on our mission here..." He sipped his whiskey. "Geese and Wesker are working together. It means we have to be three times as careful now. Geese Howard isn't one to underestimate" he explained to the group.

"I already knew that after the stories I've heard" Chris replied.

"Geese Howard is very dangerous."

"What about you, Jill" Claire asked. "Oh, the JOEs are some of the cutest men I've ever seen" she added with a smile.

Leon had a look of green envy on his face.

"Met Bruce's new friends. Their machines known as reploids... They didn't want to get much into it" Jill answered.

"Oh"

"But they looked very powerful" she added.

"As long as they're on our side, fine with me" Chris Redfield said with a smile. It was nice to know that they had people willing to back them up. He really got along with Batsu Ichimonji. Both had similar interests.

Both of them could relate back to high school with getting into fights and such. Batsu reminded Chris Redfield of himself in his younger days. Looking at Batsu, Chris Redfield thought about his days as a teenager who got into fights.

"It means a lot" Chris added.

"Yeah, it does" Jill replied.

"I had the weirdest adventure" Ark cut in.

"Hmmm"

Ark took a deep breath. "David, Ryman, and I saw this one girl effortlessly take out all these Umbrella operatives."

"What"

"Umbrella was snooping around again"

Ark nodded as he took a sip of his soda. "But the girl kicked all their asses. Her name's Ingrid. She claims to be very old. But, she looks like a 16 year old girl..."

"What's so special about her" Chris asked.

"She's powerful. Can harness energy from the sun... Competing in the tournament... And cleaned house with Umbrella operatives" Ark calmly answered. He took another sip of his soda and continued"she knows nothing about Umbrella and such. We gave her the low down."

"And"

"She's interested..."

"That fast"

Ark nodded once again. "She finds it interesting. Ingrid complains about young whipper-snappers thinking they're the best. So, Umbrella must be the reason she got sent here in the first place" he finished.

"Everything gets weirder and weirder" Claire remarked.

"Yeah, it does."

First they were fighting the ranks of the undead and other genetically spliced freaks created by the Umbrella Corporation. That was disturbing and weird at first. Now, they would have to deal with enemies from time and space itself.

"Shadowlaw and its superhuman leader, M. Bison..."

"That's a given, M. Bison is always brooding around these tournaments."

"So is Geese Howard."

"Forgot about Rugal Bernstein and his R Syndicate."

It's bad enough that those three are involved. Things get much more worse and complicated now that Umbrella is in the picture, too. Albert Wesker is there on the behalf of the rival corporation known as the HCF.

Jill took a deep sigh"let's just deal with Umbrella. Those three have their own enemies to fight..."

"We'll have to fight them sooner or later..."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."

A waiter approached with two bottles of very expensive Italian wine. "Compliments of Mr. Robert Garcia" he stated.

"Wow."

"Thanks."

"Pretty nice of Robert."

The waiter poured the wine into the wine glasses. He served both Jill and Claire first and then served all the men in a counter clockwise direction. Jill took a sniff of the wine before sipping. Claire reluctantly did the same thing.

"Food and wine."

Sitting at another booth were Edge and Becky Chambers. She usually preferred to be called Rebecca. But on a personal level, people close would call her Becky. Since meeting, both Edge and Becky have been dating.

They've been spending most of their time together.

Got close to a sexual level where they share a hotel room together. Kind of like if they were married and such. Becky was a bit older than Edge; but, she didn't mind it one bit. Edge was the badboy. Something that Becky secretly liked.

"What are you going to do after high school" Becky asked.

"My old man's been pestering me to go to school in Canada or America" Edge answered in annoyance.

"Really"

Edge nodded like he didn't care.

"Don't want to be away from your friends"

"They're like my other family. Daigo, our boss... He's always there. He needs us" Edge explained as he took another spoonful of the sundae.

"After this is over, I want to stay here. With you" Becky replied.

Edge remained silent. He liked her a whole lot. Was starting to fall in love with her, too. However, the Japanese wouldn't accept Becky because she wasn't Japanese. But Edge wanted to remain in Japan at the same time.

"We'll figure something out" Edge said as they kissed. He had a serious look on his face.

"What's the matter"

"Daigo's been gone for two days... I have this bad feeling" Edge answered.

"Don't worry, Edge. They'll find him" Becky said gently holding his hand.

It brought Becky some ease after spending all this time fighting against Umbrella. She was the first one to experience the horrendous ordeal that involved a dark conspiracy that resulted in the death and resurrection of Dr. James Marcus. Her and ex-Lieutentant Coen. Coen would live out his life as a drifter.

He was supposed to be put to death.

Coen was the scapegoat after the massacre of 23 people in Africa. Something his platoon did; but, he wanted to stop it. He was knocked unconscious while the rest of the platoon took out the villagers.

They pinned it on Coen and he was charged.

He was in a jeep with two MPs. But, they were attacked by those zombified dogs. Both MPs were killed while Coen managed to escape. He went on to live as a drifter while Becky carried on with her mission. Her entire team was wiped out with the exception of Richard Aiken. But, he was soon to be swallowed by a gigantic snake.

Only survivors were Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers.

Almost everybody was shocked to see Edge with an older American woman. Both of them were sharing an ice cream sundae. At a distance, Tiffany Lords and Roy Bromwell were spying on the couple.

Tiffany was all dreamy eyed.

"Awww, they're sharing a sundae..." She then turned to face Roy. There was a stern look on her face"how come we never do that"

Roy immediately started to blush.

"Um... Anyway, how did Edge managed to get an older American woman"

"Don't change the subject" she fired at him.

"Um, one large sundae" Roy ordered.

"Thank you" Tiffany said with a smile.

"Damn, Boman isn't back yet. Something must've happened to him" Roy said changing the subject. This wasn't like Boman to go missing. "We have to find him, ourselves..."

"Miss Valentine and the others are doing the best" Tiffany replied.

"I need to call my dad up" Roy stated.

"You really want to make this an international incident" Tiffany asked.

Roy Bromwell remained silent a bit"I'll get Mr. Masters to talk with my dad. They're good friends with each other."

Boman's been missing for the last 2 days. This was starting to concern both Roy and Tiffany. Something had to be done about it. Other students went missing, too. Daigo Kazama and Hyo Imawano were missing as well.

"All revolves around Umbrella..."

Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan had just entered the dining area. They took seats at the bar counter near one of the TVs. Both of them were wearing their fighting outfits. Jae Hoon wore the blue and white while Dong Hwan wore the black and red.

Jae Hoon could channel fire ki.

Dong Hwan could channel electricity.

Jae Hoon took after more like his father, Kim Kaphwan. Both wanted to use Tae Kwon Do in the name of justice. Main goal was to wipe out evil. Kim Kaphwan was pretty much borderline psychotic. This was the second time that he had taken a severe wounding.

The first time was in Second Southtown, where he went after the murderer known as Freeman. He had killed the partner of Kevin Rian. Kim Kaphwan sought out Freeman. The two fought in battle with Freeman as the winner.

Kim Kaphwan was severely wounded and needed to be hospitalized.

Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon sought to take on Freeman. But the cops got to him first. Freeman took a shot to the chest and fell into the river. But, no body was ever found.

He had to be hospitalized again after taking out a group of Hunters on the subway train. It had left him wounded and bleeding very badly. Kim Kaphwan immediately sought out to take down the evil Umbrella Corporation.

Umbrella was targetting just about everybody.

After what happened, both sons would take up the fight against the Umbrella Corporation. They too would be branded as potential targets. Umbrella wanted to destroy the Millennium Tournament. It would prove that their weapons are the best in the entire world. No force throughout time and space would be able to defeat Umbrella if their weapons suceeded.

"What can I get the two of you"

"I'll have a double bacon cheese burger" Dong Hwan ordered.

"I'll have the grilled chicken" Jae Hoon ordered.

"Anything to drink"

"Grape Nehi."

"Chocolate milkshake."

Jae Hoon then turned to face his brother"you think Umbrella is going to strike again"

Dong Hwan gave a yawn"I can take them. But hey, the JOEs are involved. Umbrella wouldn't be planning anything for awhile..." He was a fan of the GI JOEs ever since he was still a kid. Kim Kaphwan took a liking to the JOEs because their mission was to wipe out evil, too.

"Why does Umbrella want to kill us for"

"Heh, beats me" Dong Hwan answered.

The thought of fighting against zombies was a very disturbing one. But these two wouldn't back down from a fight. Not even if they were fighting against the ranks of the undead.

Roy Bromwell quickly turned to the brothers"did I hear GI JOEs"

"Yeah, they're here in Osaka" Jae Hoon answered.

"Tiffany, let's go see the JOEs tomorrow" Roy said.

"But, we don't have passes" Tiffany replied.

"My dad's a diplomat. I'll talk to him" Roy explained. "We could use their help in finding Boman and the others."

"You have friends missing" Jae Hoon asked.

"Been missing for two days" Tiffany answered.

Dong Hwan let out a whistle"that is long... Our pops was injured taking on some of Umbrella's freaks..."

"Oh my God, is he okay" Tiffany asked with a lot of concern.

Dong Hwan chuckled"yeah, he can survive almost anything."

"Maybe I can come with you. I always wanted to meet the JOEs" Jae Hoon implied. He wanted to see the JOEs in person.

"Sure, what's your name"

"Jae Hoon."

"I'm Dong Hwan."

"Where are you guys from" Roy asked.

"South Korea. But we have a place in Second Southtown. We teach Tae Kwon Do" Jae Hoon answered and explained.

"I'm Roy Bromwell."

"I'm Tiffany Lords."

"Nice to meet you two" Jae Hoon said. "This is just weird... You know? Umbrella and all these other groups."

"Must be some reason for this" Roy theorized.

"This is freaking me out" Tiffany stated.

Something had to be done about the Umbrella Corporation. Roy Bromwell would go see the JOEs the next morning. Umbrella would be gaining more and more enemies by the day. All these different groups were making alliances with each other to become stronger to wipe out their enemies.

**Garage Area**

Cyborg Kusanagi was in a black Mitsubishi Eclipse slowly pulling into the parking area of the MOTM stadium. There were several designated parking areas. One was for regular parking. Another was for the participants. There was VIP parking for VIPs and their distinguished guests.

There were other parking areas for security, media, and special investigators. Cyborg Kusanagi was deemed a special investigator by order of the Japanese government. He would be working along with Chizuru Kagura.

He was having his fill of excitment working for that investigative firm. But he didn't expect taking a job that would take a long time to finish. Plus, it involved dealing with the Umbrella Corporation. He drove towards the designated parking area and parked his car in a reserved spot. Cyborg Kusanagi was bopping his head to _Sean Paul's 'Ever Blazing.'_

Cyborg Kusanagi then hooked up his internal MP3 player. He stepped out from the car and stretched out a bit. The cyborg clone of Kyo stood there wearing a pair of Sean John shalom pants, a pair of Phat Farm black driving shoes, and untucked long sleeved Ecko t-shirt, those gloves with the symbol of the Kusanagi clan that helped control the flames, and a pair of ruby-red colored shades in the shape of rectangles.

He was dressed to party.

"Another day on the job" he said to himself.

Cyborg Kusanagi was getting sick and tired of the pain and torment caused by the Umbrella Corporation. They were extremely cutthroat; much more than the NESTS Cartel itself. He closed the door and started to approach the elevator.

He heard footsteps behind him.

Cy-Kusanagi quickly turned around and saw nobody there. He was getting suspicious. Turning around, Cy-Kusanagi continued heading towards the elevator. His sensors could even pick up a pin drop in a 35 mile radius. He could filter sounds, too.

The filter was set to pick up those sounds.

There were more footsteps, Cy-Kusanagi stopped in his tracks. His scanners were picking up the sounds that were coming from the northeast direction from his location. He changed his voice to sound more computerized.

"I can easily hear your footsteps" he stated. The person remained silent. "Show yourself or I'll find you myself... Don't even think about running. I'll have to turn you in to security where you'll be prosecuted for trespassing under the full law of the Japanese and other world governments" he added.

Coming out from a few cars, was a young blonde haired girl that was in her late teens to her early 20s. She had on boots, a mini shirt, an orange tanktop, and a sweater tied around. The woman seemed to be American or European.

"Alright! I give... I'm sorry" the girl apologized.

Cy-Kusanagi approached the girl and grabbed her arm and kept the grip. "Who are you? And who are you working for" he demanded.

"Ow, you're hurting me"

Cy-Kusanagi tightened the grip. "I'm going to ask you again..."

"My dad is the President of the United States" she exclaimed and continued"when my dad hears about this, you're going to be so sorry" Cy-Kusanagi laughed and thought that was a load of shit.

"That is the biggest load of bullshit that I've ever heard..." Cy-Kusanagi sternly replied with another laugh.

"I'm telling the truth" the girl pleaded.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth" Cy-Kusanagi asked still skeptical.

"Um, just have to believe me"

Cy-Kusanagi did a scan of the girl and accessed the global database. It was a perfect match, she was indeed the President's daughter. Immediately, he let go of the girl's arm. "Sorry..."

"Now you believe me"

"Um yeah... But why were you hiding? I had to ditch the escorts. They were a real drag" the girl explained. She then extended her hand"I'm Ashley Graham, daughter of President Graham." Cy-Kusanagi was caught in a very a slightly complicated position.

"Um, they just call me Kusanagi..." he said extending his arm.

"Like in Kyo Kusanagi"

"No, just Kusanagi" Cy-Kusanagi explained.

"I see."

"What are you doing here in Osaka" Cy-Kusanagi asked wanting to know Ashley's intentions of being here.

"I wanted to see the tournament. Plus Leon is here" Ashley explained.

"Leon Kennedy" Cy-Kusanagi asked.

Ashley nodded. "I owe him a lot. He rescued me not long ago in Spain..." she explained to Cy-Kusanagi. Then it struck him. Working for the firm, Cy-Kusanagi could pull up information relating to that incident.

He pulled up bios on Leon S. Kennedy. Leon was now employed as a Government Special Agent. But he would still do missions with STARS and US-STRATCOM. Seemed that Umbrella and HCF were still in the picture. He then listened to an audio file of Leon's testimony of the whole incident.

Leon listed names: Ada Wong, Albert Wesker, and Jack Krauser.

"That bitch" Cy-Kusanagi said to himself.

"Excuse me..." Ashley said crossing her arms.

Cy-Kusanagi shook his head some. "No, not you. I was thinking about someone else..."

"Your girlfriend"

Cy-Kusanagi laughed. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm too busy at work" he lied through the teeth. There was a memory of him almost getting sent to that same area just in case Leon failed with the rescue extraction.

The firm did private contracting of their investigators. Cy-Kusanagi was amongst the best of their investigators. He heard about the 'las plagas'. It would take over a host. The person would be like a zombie.

"Lets get you back. I'll bring you to Leon" Cy-Kusanagi offered.

"Thanks" Ashley kindly replied.

As the two headed to the elevator, two black vans immediately pulled up surrounding both Cy-Kusanagi and Ashley. Cy-Kusanagi grabbed Ashley and placed her behind him. He immediately took up his fighting stance. This wasn't good.

The side doors of the cars opened up as groups of women wearing all black jumped out. They were bare-handed. Not a single weapon was on any one of these women. Cy-Kusanagi stood there ready for them to attack.

"You've gone too far, Kusanagi..." said one woman. "Umbrella issued us orders to eliminate you" she finished.

"Can't we just talk this" Cy-Kusanagi said but was quickly cut off as one woman somersaulted towards him and threw a barrage of fast kicks. The cyborg threw his shades up into the air and bent backwards as the kick circled above him by a few inches. He then gave a whistle. "That's damn impressive..."

The women saw the glow in his left eye. He gave a mechanical laugh at the women, who stepped back some. Immediately, they came to the conclusion that he wasn't human at all. Ashley too saw the glow in his eye. She was startled at the sight.

"What is he" Ashley asked herself.

"Can't we talk this over? I can't hit a woman" he said.

"Then it should be easy" said another woman.

Cy-Kusanagi immediately grabbed his shades and placed them back over his eyes. He turned towards Ashley"I'm going to need your help."

"What? I can't take them on" she replied.

"I'll guide you. Just trust me, okay"

"Alright...I'm trusting you, Kusanagi" Ashley answered as she approached Cy-Kusanagi as he held his hand out.

"May I have this dance" he asked with a charming smile.

Ashley saw where this was going. She had seen the movie 'Romeo Must Die' a few times. This would be the same thing. Cy-Kusanagi gently held Ashley like they were going over a dancing lesson.

There were about 16 women standing there ready to take on Cy-Kusanagi.

He would be using Ashley as a weapon.

W1 threw several fast straight punches as Cy-Kusanagi stood there and blocked the punches and kept Ashley behind him. He then grabbed Ashley by the waist and spun her around like they were skating. Spinning around with Cy-Kusanagi's guidance, Ashley threw three fast and hard kicks to the face area.

Cy-Kusanagi quickly activated the audio in his car as it boomed to Sean Paul. He quickly flipped Ashley as she threw a cartwheel kick to W1 rendering her unconscious. W2, W3, W4, and W5 circled around the couple as they came at all sides. Ashley would be getting a total workout with the help of Cy-Kusanagi in this battle.

He then grabbed Ashely by the arms as she tightly held him. Cy-Kusanagi spun her around as she quickly using her feet to pummel those four women with a barrage of kicks. Ashley had her eyes closed for a bit. After a few trips, the four women laid there unconscious as Cy-Kusanagi twirled Ashley to the other side still holding her hand.

W6 nailed Kusanagi with in face with a spin kick and then to the gut with a spinning back kick. It caused him to stagger back some as he twiled Ashley back to him. He then gently laid her down as if they were about to kiss. Cy-Kusanagi had a smile as he placed his hand on the upper part of Ashley's right leg and brought it forward for a high kick that nailed W6 in the chin causing her to fly back.

10 more women to go.

"Having fun" Cy-Kusanagi smirked.

"Yeah" she smiled.

As they were dancing, Cy-Kusanagi dispatched these women assassins from Umbrella. He then flipped Ashley as she did a somersault kick with him gently holding her by the waist. It was a combination of dancing, fighting, and figure-skating.

In a matter of moments, the women assassins were knocked on the ground. But, they wouldn't give up that easily. Cy-Kusanagi continued using Ashley as a weapon. They were cornered against one of the black vans as Cy-Kusanagi grabbed Ashley and spun her around. With Cy-Kusanagi still holding her, Ashley ran alongside the exterior of the van and threw a hard kick to another woman assassin.

Ashley was enjoying this so much.

Cy-Kusanagi gently placed Ashley on her feet. One arm was around Ashley's waist while the other one was using her leg. With his guidance, Ashley was throwing all sorts of fast and hard kicks. Cy-Kusanagi was guiding her foot to hit specific parts of the body. He spun around letting Ashley execute a hard spinning hook kick that took down another woman assassin.

He then grabbed her arms and flung her upwards. Ashley threw a hard flip kick to another female assassin as Cy-Kusanagi helped her land on her feet. He then started doing all sorts of ballroom dance moves with Ashley.

"Bout the best fun I've had with a woman" Cy-Kusanagi said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Ashley replied.

"Not over yet."

"Good."

Cy-Kusanagi grabbed Ashley and spun her around as she drilled her feet into the assassins repeatedly. With all sorts of techniques by him, Ashley mopped the floor with them. He then gently held Ashley up into the air as she quickly drilled her feet into the face of another female assassin. It was like Ashley was riding a bicycle.

Within a matter of minutes, the assassins got up and quickly ran off as the two vans quickly sped off. Immediately, several Secret Service Agents rushed to the scene firing at the two vans. They quickly rushed towards Ashley, who smacked her hands together like they were chalk erasers.

"Are you all right, Miss Graham"

"Yeah, I have him to thank for that" Ashley answered pointing to Cy-Kusanagi.

"Miss Ashley took them all out" Cy-Kusanagi said.

"Is that true"

"Yeah. I was there" he laughed. "She wants to see Mr. Kennedy" Cy-Kusanagi added.

"Leon's in the dining area. He's with some of the STARS members" said one of the SS agents.

"Good" Ashley said.

"See you around" Cy-Kusanagi waved. He then turned off the music in his car and headed towards the elevator. Ashley and the other SS Agents walked off to see Leon S. Kennedy. The cyborg stood there at the elevator.

He heard clapter from behind.

Cy-Kusanagi turned around to see Ada Wong standing there in her sexy red dress. "Bravo, Kusanagi" she clapped. "That was very impressive..."

"What do you want" Cy-Kusanagi asked.

"Who'd have thought you as the gentleman"

Without a moment's hesitation, Cy-Kusanagi spun around in a 360 and nailed Ada across the face with a very hard spinning hook kick. Ada laid there completely shocked about what had just happened.

"Treacherous bitch..." Cy-Kusanagi shot at her.

Ada's cheek was bruised. She had anger in her eyes"what was that? You said you don't hit women..."

"I don't" Cy-Kusanagi said as he stepped inside the elevator.

"Why did you hit me for"

"You don't count as a woman... You don't deserve to be called a woman" Cy-Kusanagi coldly answered as the elevator doors closed. The elevator descended up as Ada got to her feet. She rubbed her cheek.

It was sore and it started to swell.

He then turned on his internal MP3 player. Cy-Kusanagi was starting to dance to the beat of Sean Paul. Then, he changed his voice to sound like Sean Paul and started to sing the lyrics from his songs.

Ada couldn't believe that she got dissed like that. But, she got what she deserved. The woman was a treacherous one. Cy-Kusanagi didn't have to have anything to do with her. Afterall, she was a criminal spy.

Cy-Kusanagi leaned back against the back wall of the elevator. He then changed the track to _Aaliyah's Try Again. _This was something new. Cy-Kusanagi took on a group of female assassins with the help of the President's daughter.

He continued to analyze evidence against Umbrella. Cy-Kusanagi needed to get enough to make a case against the Umbrella Corporation. But, it made him a potential target. However, they knew that he wasn't even human. Umbrella would want him even more. Mainly to experiment and use his body as the blueprints.

Cy-Kusanagi quickly pressed the button to take him to the dining area.

"Fuck this, I need a few drinks" he said to himself.

He looked at his reflection and smiled"Kusanagi, you're are the numba 1 stunna..."

**Ken's Limousine**

Ryu sat in the limousine with Ken Masters, who had a concerned look on his face. He could sense that something would be going down sooner or later. There was already the scuffle with zombies and Hunters.

"Damn Umbrella" Ken spoke out.

Ken easily remembered that assassination attempt. But, it couldn't have been done by Umbrella. They wouldn't be that stupid. However, he thought about all the people that the Umbrella Corporation has hurt in their pursuit of money and power. Umbrella wanted to rule the world.

His cellphone rang"This is Masters."

"It's Guile, you won't believe this" said Guile's voice.

"Lay it on me" Ken replied.

"Ashley Graham, the daughter of the US President is here in Osaka" Guile explained. "It makes things much more complicated."

"I see... I'll call you later then" Ken said as he hung up.

"What was that all about" Ryu asked.

"It was Guile. Ashley Graham is here in Osaka, to watch the tournament live" Ken answered with a deep sigh.

Ryu let out a whistle"damn..."

"Makes things more complicated. Now, we have to babysit her for the duration of this tournament" Ken griped. "Guess I gotta put her in the Presidential suite..."

"Not so bad."

"Not so bad! If anything happens to Ashley, we're fucked" Ken exclaimed. He couldn't put it in much simpler terms. "Umbrella or that Wesker bastard could take Ashley and use her as a trump card."

"But America doesn't make deals with terrorist."

"I know that. But what would a loving parent do"

"Damn, you have a point there."

Ken didn't like the idea of having to look after the President's daughter. But they had no choice in the matter now. He immediately got on the phone. The first person that he called was Robert Garcia.

"Robert" Ken said.

"What's up, Ken"

"We have a situation. Ashley Graham is here in Osaka" Ken explained.

"What" Robert asked.

"You heard me..." Ken said.

"Damn..."

"I know."

"We have to babysit the President's daughter now"

"I don't like it anymore than you" Ken answered. This was very complicated. If something were to happen to Ashley, everything would go to Hell. "We have to treat this very delicately..."

"I hear you. Where is she now"

"No idea. I'm waiting for Guile to give me the details" Ken explained as he took a sip of his scotch. Ryu took a sip of his water.

"Let me know."

"All right" Ken said as he hung up. He then dialed up Chizuru Kagura.

"Hello"

"This is Ken Masters" Ken said.

"What's the matter" she asked.

"Ashley Graham is here in Osaka."

"Daughter of the United States President"

"Yeah..."

"Oh my, makes things much difficult."

"Yeah, just calling to let you know."

"Set another meeting for tonight" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Ryu remained silent as Ken made these phonecalls. Luckily, the JOEs were in Osaka by Ken's request. They could help out with the security detail for Ashley Graham. This would make the operation against the Umbrella Corporation more difficult than it already was.

Ken immediately called up Joseph Joestar.

"This is Mr. Joestar."

"This is Ken Masters. Giving you a heads up, Ashley Graham is here in Osaka" Ken explained to Mr. Joestar.

"What? President's daughter"

"Yeah. Meeting set tonight during the matches" Ken said.

"All right, I'll be there."

Ken hung up the phone and placed it by his side. He stretched out some as the limousine made it to the stadium. There were some SS agents standing around as the limousine slowly came to a halt. The window was rolled down as Ken looked at one of the SS Agents.

"Ken Masters"

"That's me."

"Miss Graham is already inside."

"I see."

"We'll take you to her."

"Alright."

Ken and Ryu got out of the limousine as the agents would escort them to Ashley Graham. This would be a very long night.

**Dining Area**

"Leon" Ashley exclaimed as Leon stepped out from the private booth.

"Ashley Graham" Leon asked. "It is you" he added as he and Ashley hugged each other. A few SS Agents stood by.

"I missed you" Ashley said.

"What are you doing here" Leon asked.

"I wanted to see the Mark of the Millennium Tournament live" Ashley answered. "I heard you were here in Osaka. I just had to see you" she added.

"Leon, you never told me you knew the President's daughter" Claire interrupted.

Leon started to blush.

"You must be Claire. Leon's told me so much about you" Ashley said extending her hand to Claire.

"Really" Claire asked as she shook Ashley's hand.

Roy then approached Ashley"Ashley, is that you" he asked.

Ashley then turned around and saw Roy Bromwell standing there. "Oh my God, Roy? Roy Bromwell" She then turned and saw Tiffany Lords. "Tiffany" she exclaimed.

"Ashley! Oh my God, it is you"

Both Ashley Graham and Tiffany Lords hugged each other like long lost sisters. "It's been awhile, Tiff" she said with a smile.

"It has"

"Came to see the tournament" Roy asked.

"Yeah, what about you two"

"Competing" Roy answered.

"That is so cool" Ashley replied. "We need to catch up on old times" she added. "I came here to see Leon. I didn't know you two were here, too."

"Yeah" Tiffany laughed.

"How's your dad" Ashley asked.

"He's doing good. I have to call him up. The JOEs are in Osaka, need to get him to give me access to the base" Roy explained.

"I can help you on that" Chris Redfield cut in as he stepped out from the booth.

"Chris" Roy asked.

"I'm giving a briefing tomorrow morning. You guys can come with me" Chris Redfield offered.

"That would be great, thanks" Roy exclaimed.

"This really is a small world" Leon said with a laugh. This was a coincidence that Ashley was here in Osaka, Japan. That Chris would be giving a briefing to the JOEs while Roy Bromwell wanted to use the JOEs help to find Boman.

Ashley then turned and saw Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan standing there.

"Who are those two" Ashley asked.

"There are our new friends, Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan" Roy answered introducing the two brothers to the President's daughter.

Both brothers bowed to Ashley.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you two" she said to the two of them.

"My pleasure" Dong Hwan said as he kissed Ashley's hand. He was then met by a smack to the back of his head by Jae Hoon. "Ow! What was that for" he demanded.

"Quit being such a casanova" Jae Hoon exclaimed.

Ashley and Tiffany gave out some laughter. Tiffany, Chris, and Leon then turned their sights towards Edge and Rebecca who were sharing a milkshake with each other. Then everybody else turned to see the couple.

"Friends of yours" Ashley asked.

"Becky is a friend. Edge is a newly made friend. They hooked up immediately" Leon explained to Ashley. He himself couldn't believe the pairing of both Edge and Becky. Especially that they're sleeping with each other.

"I see" Ashley said.

"Hey guys" Jill said as she hugged both Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan.

"Isn't this one big party" Barry stated as he stepped out from the booth.

"Certainly is" Roy Bromwell added.

Ken and Ryu then entered the dining area escorted by several agents. Ashley saw Ken walking in and immediately approached him. "Ken"

"Hey. Came to personally welcome you to Osaka" Ken said.

Both of them hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. She then saw Ryu standing there in his trademark Karate gi. "I see that Ryu is here with you, too."

"Hey Ashley" Ryu greeted.

Ryu and Ashley hugged each other. "Been awhile too, Ryu."

"Been keeping up with the Karate and Japanese I taught you" Ryu asked.

"Sure have" Ashley said.

"This a party" Ken asked.

"I guess so" Chris Redfield answered.

"The fights are less than two hours" Ken said.

"That's plenty of time" Leon said. "Let's all just have a seat" he added. Everybody agreed as they took seats around the dining area.

"I'll personally take you to the fighters' area" Ken offered. "You can meet all the fighters" he added.

"Really" Ashley asked.

"Sure thing."

"That would be great" Ashley added. "I've always wanted to meet people like Ryo Sakazaki, Kim Kaphwan, Terry Bogard, Fei-Long, William Guile" she said.

"They happen to be Kim Kaphwan's sons" Jill said pointing to both Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan.

**MOTM Stadium Bar**

Cy-Kusanagi stepped out from the elevator and saw the bar close by. He saw the dining area and then the bar. A good drink was needed to calm down the nerves.

The bar was right across from the dining area. Cy-Kusanagi quickly went to the bar to avoid detection by Ashley Graham. Upon making it to the bar, Cy-Kusanagi took a seat at the end of the bar counter.

He need a good drink.

"What'll it be"

"Smirnoff Apple" Cy-Kusanagi answered.

"Put it all on a tab"

"Yeah" he answered.

The bartender immediately opened an ice cold bottle of Smirnoff Ice and placed in on a coast in front of Cy-Kusanagi. He sat back, picking up the bottle, and taking sips. Cy-Kusanagi took a sigh of relief.

"That's damn good" he said to himself.

Cy-Kusanagi quickly finished the whole bottle. "You got any of that WLD stuff? Takes like a blue rasberry popsicle."

"Yeah. You drank that bottle fast" the bartender said.

"I can really hold my liquor" Cy-Kusanagi said.

"You want one of those"

"Yeah" Cy-Kusanagi said with a smile. He placed a few bills on the table in large denominations in front of the bartender.

"Coming right up" the bartender replied as he got a cold bottle of WLD, opening it, and placing it on a coast in front of Cy-Kusanagi.

"Thanks" he replied taking the bottle and sipping it.

It really did taste like a rasberry popsicle. This was indeed one of Cy-Kusanagi's favorite drinks. He took another sip of it.

"Long day"

"You bet" Cy-Kusanagi said.

Cy-Kusanagi took another sip of his drink. It tasted that damn good. He had gotten used to the taste of alcohol. This would take Cy-Kusanagi a long time to get drunk. But, the alcohol could be burned off in those flames he generates. With the alcohol, his flames would burn bigger, brighter, and hotter.

He then finished the bottle of WLD.

"Give me a Tsunami" Cy-Kusanagi said.

"Coming right up" the bartender replied as he quickly made a Tsunami for Cy-Kusnagi. He then placed the glass in front of Cy-Kusanagi who held the glass.

Cy-Kusanagi raised the glass up"to life..."

"To life."

Cy-Kusanagi quickly drank the Tsunami.

"What's your line of work" the bartender asked.

"Me, I work for Fraiser, Wexler, and Powell Private Investigations up in Toronto, Ontario, in Canada" he answered.

"I heard they're the best."

"They are" Cy-Kusanagi said. "Lot of work... Give me another Tsunami" he ordered. The bartender nodded making another Tsunami for Cy-Kusanagi. "Thanks" he said before drinking his second Tsunami.

"Anytime. Must be a lot of work" the bartender said.

"Yeah... Besides having to spy on cheating spouses" Cy-Kusanagi explained. "I was in Jeffersontown during that outbreak. Barely made it out right before the whole damn placed got nuked." He then finished his Tsunami. "I'll take a jack and coke" he ordered.

The bartender nodded pouring Cy-Kusanagi a jack and coke. He placed it on the coaster for Cy-Kusanagi.

"Thanks" Cy-Kusanagi said sipping his drink.

"You were there during the outbreak"

Cy-Kusanagi nodded as he finished his drink. "Give me a bourbon and whiskey" he ordered, still sober. The bartender nodded as he made the drink for Cy-Kusanagi. That cyborg could definitely hold his liquor.

He could outdrink and Irishman.

"It was horrible" Cy-Kusanagi continued. "Zombies staggering along the streets looking for fresh meat... It was sickening. I had to fight my share of those things" he said as the bartender placed the shot in front of him.

Cy-Kusanagi quickly downed his drink and slammed the glass down.

"I was glad to be away from that town... Give me a whiskey sour"

"One whiskey sour coming right up" the bartender said.

"Thanks."

The bartender poured Cy-Kusanagi a whiskey sour. As the drink was placed on a coast, Cy-Kusanagi quickly drank it down. It would this one time where Cy-Kusanagi would drink whatever and how much of he wanted to drink.

"Sex on the Beach."

"Coming right up."

Cy-Kusanagi downed his 'sex on the beach.' He still wanted more"give me a tie me to the bedpost."

"Sure thing."

Cy-Kusanagi downed his 'tie me to the bedpost.'

"That felt better. Give me a Skyy Blue" he said.

"One Skyy Blue coming right up" the bartender said taking out a Skyy Blue and opening it for Cy-Kusanagi.

"Thanks" Cy-Kusanagi said.

"Tell me more about your job."

"Sure. I had to beat down abusive fathers" Cy-Kusanagi explained sipping some of his Skyy Blue. It was very sweet. "The world has its share of assholes in the world."

"You can say that again..."

"We try are best to fix them. Then again for some of them, fixing isn't enough" Cy-Kusanagi carried on finishing his Skyy Blue. "I'll take a Bicardi Limon" he said.

"One coming right up" the bartender said.

He pulled out a bottle of Bicardi Limon and popped off the top. Cy-Kusanagi took the bottle and took big sips. The cyborg wasn't even the slightest bit buzzed off the alcohol. "Thanks. I get to see everyday all the things wrong with the world..."

"I've been in the police force for a very long time. I understand how you feel. You can't win them all... You can only win so much" the bartender explained.

"I know..."

Cy-Kusanagi finished his bottle.

"Another one"

"Sure."

"One person could only do so much. Nothing is ever just black and white. No matter how much white you add, it'll still be gray" the bartender continued. He opened up another bottle of Bicardi Limon for Cy-Kusanagi.

"Thanks" Cy-Kusanagi said as he sipped his bottle.

"That what sucks about the job. And then there's the politics involved."

"Politics, bleh... Give me a Smirnoff Orange."

"Sure. Politics sucks, doesn't it" the bartender asked as he popped open a bottle of Smirnoff Orange for Cy-Kusanagi.

"Whenever you get a simple solution, people get all political about it" Cy-Kusanagi explained taking a few sips of his soda. "Only thing politics can do is complicate things that are simple" he continued on.

"Of course."

"Most politicans are shady" Cy-Kusanagi added finishing his bottle of Smirnoff Orange. "Give me a Smirnoff Watermelon."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks."

Cy-Kusanagi sat back as the bartender placed a bottle for him. He grabbed the bottle and chugged it down. This was definitely calming down his nerves. "It sucks I have to put up with this shit. But, the pay is very great."

"Can't complain about that."

"Tch...yeah..." Cy-Kusanagi said. "Give me a tequila straight."

The bartender poured Cy-Kusanagi a shot of tequila, who quickly downed it. After a few minutes, Cy-Kusanagi finished the whole bottle of tequila. He was still sober to the bartender's surprise. Cy-Kusanagi could hold his liquor more than Andre the Giant.

"Well, my happy hour is over" Cy-Kusanagi said as he rose up.

"Nice talking with you."

"I'll be back tomorrow" Cy-Kusanagi said as he left the bar. He was still sober. But, he was holding a large amount of alcohol in his system. Cy-Kusanagi walked off and headed to go make a call to his superiors back in Toronto.

He quickly whizzed past the dining area to avoid being seen.

"Going to be a long night..."


	144. Third Exhibitions Part 1

Third Exhibitions Part 1

**MOTM Stadium**

**VIP Skybox 1**

Jill Valentine, Chris and Claire Redfield, Barry Burton, Ark Thompson, Carlos Oliviera, Leon S. Kennedy, and Ashley Graham were seated around the skybox waiting for the first match of the night. Several Secret Service Agents were placed around for Ashley's protection. Leon sat back looking through the fight program.

"Exhibition Matches..." Leon said to the group.

"Who's fighting in those matches tonight?" Jill asked.

_Exhibition Match-_

_Keiichiro Washizuka vs. Zankurou _

_Gaira Caffeine vs. Setsuna_

_Shikyo vs. Kubikiri Basara_

_Amano vs. Kazuki Kazama_

Chris Redfield gave out a whistle, "four exhibition matches tonight. That's just sweet." He sat back and took a sip of his Michelob beer. Ashley grabbed a bottle of Miller Lite, she was about 21 or 22 years of age.

"What's an exhibition match?" Ashley asked.

"Non-championship matches," Leon explained as he sipped his bottled water; he continued, "excellent display of weaponry."

"Wow," Ashley replied.

The matches were about to start soon. These matches would get back on track soon enough. Jill Valentine sipped her soda and looked at the mat. Soon. the first exhibition match would be taking place.

Ever since the events of the previous tournament, lot of cash was put forth to rebuild the MOTM stadium and parts of Osaka.

"This is the third Mark of the Millennium Match?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah..." Leon said.

"Who won the last two?"

"This guy named Dan Hibiki," Barry Burton answered. "Though I can't believe it. He's the biggest joke out there," he added with a laugh. Barry sat back drinking a pitcher of beer. Something to relax him for the fights.

Fights are better to watch after consumption of alcohol-based beverages.

To Leon, it was more difficult now that Ashley was in the picture. Now, he would have to be keeping tabs on her. He could remember what happened in Spain a few months ago. Ever since the incident, Leon went under special government training.

Leon was currently employed as a government agent.

His mission would be to rescue the President's daughter. The mission brought him deeper into a very dark conspiracy involving an evil cult. A discovery of an organism called the _las plagas_. A egg would be placed inside the host's body.

Once hatched, the parasite would take complete control of the host's body.

Albert Wesker and the HCF were very interested in obtaining a sample of the las plagas. There, he saw Ada Wong again. Who he thought was killed back in Raccoon City during the outbreak. Then there was a man known as Jack Krauser, who worked with Wesker. Apparently, he was the one responsible for Ashley's abduction.

Resources would now have to be diverted for Ashley's protection. Something that would be a disadvantage for Jill and the others. There were the group of Secret Service agents that accompanied Ashley.

It was by co-incidence that she was rescued by Cy-Kusanagi, who had just arrrived at the parking lot. He was a cyborg clone of the real Kyo Kusanagi. Now, he made a living as a highly skilled detective and private investigator. His birth records were all falsified.

"I heard about everything that's been happening," Ashley explained.

"Why'd you come?" Leon asked. "You know it's dangerous..."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "thought it would be exciting. I had vacation time after school. I decided to take a trip to Osaka. Then I heard you were here. I just had to come see you."

"I see," Leon replied. "But I don't want you getting kidnapped and having to reinact that incident with Saddler..."

Ashley remained silent.

"But it's good to see you again," Leon said.

Ashley gave him a smile. After the incident, both of them remained very good friends. She then spoke up, "I heard that Umbrella might be trying to infiltrate the tournament?"

"Not trying, they are infiltrating it," Jill coldly answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ashley said.

"It's okay... Just haven't been feeling well," Jill explained. Mentally, she felt exhausted. There was a whole lot on her mind. She went through three nightmare so far. They were very much apocalyptic.

Albert Wesker was at the root of it.

She witnessed the deaths of all the people that stood up against Wesker on her behalf. This was something that weighed a lot in Jill's heart. Honestly, she didn't want them to fight on her behalf. But, they volunteered for the job.

These fighters knew the risk. It's the same risks they take fighting against people like M. Bison, Geese Howard, Rugal Bernstein, Igniz, and so forth. They were willing to fight against Umbrella and prevent a viral outbreak.

"Maybe you should rest," Ashley requested. She was starting to show concern for Jill's health and well being.

"It's okay. Thanks anyway," Jill smiled at her.

"Maybe we could go out after the matches?" Ashley asked.

"That'd be great. You like DDR?" Claire asked.

"I love that game. Smoked Leon on several occasions," Ashley said as she smiled wickedly at Leon.

"Don't remind me," Leon muttered.

Claire laughed, "I love smoking Leon. We should double-team him," she offered.

Ashley giggled, "we're on the same note."

"I'm liking her already," Claire said gently punching Leon on the side of his arm.

Leon then got on a serious note, "those assassins from Umbrella, why were they inside the garage?" He then took a sip of his water waiting for Ashley's answer.

"They weren't after me," Ashley answered.

"Oh?"

Ashley took a deep sigh, "I was hiding out. Then Kusanagi threatened to report me to the authorities if I didn't show myself. He was being an ass about it," she explained. Leon gave a laugh.

"That's him alright," Leon added making a reference to Cy-Kusanagi.

"Seems they were after him and not me. They didn't give a damn about me. It was him they wanted," Ashley continued.

"Heh, Umbrella must've caught onto him."

"His left eye was glowing bright red," Ashley added with a slight shudder. Leon took a deep breath before he would explain what Cy-Kusanagi really is. He met him during that outbreak this one town.

"This guy, isn't human," Leon explained.

"What? Is he a mutant or something?" Ashley asked.

Leon shook his head, "no, he's a cyborg clone of the KOF champion Kyo Kusanagi. Created by the NESTS Cartel... He has Kyo's DNA in his system."

"He's a robot?" Ashley asked.

"In a nutshell. He's more than a robot. Kusanagi possesses traits, emotions, and a personality of a human. Strangely, he can eat and drink like a human. Must've been modifications to his internal system," Leon explained.

"Wow..."

"But I feel sorry for Umbrella, though," Leon added.

"How do you know that much about him?" Jill asked.

"I met him before," Leon answered.

"What's he like?" Chris Redfield asked.

"He's a good person. Though getting over the wanting to kill Kyo part," Leon answered with a deep breath.

"He wanted to kill Kyo?"

"Kusanagi was one of the Kyo-clones created by NESTS," Leon explained. "The Ikaris made full use of the Kyo clones and assimilated them into their force. They lack a lot of personality; but, couldn't just kill them off."

"He tell you about the clones?" Ashley asked now getting into the conversation.

Leon nodded, "yeah. Kyo-1, Kyo-2, and Kyo-3. They were entered in one of the recent KOF tournaments. Then there were people with Kyo's DNA injected into them."

"Who are they?"

"K' Dash..."

"Him?" Jill asked. "I met him at the dinner banquet. He was at the bar with his cyborg friend, Maxima."

"He's one of the clones," Leon confirmed as he continued, "there's Krizalid. There's the Anti-K' known as Kula Diamond."

"That girl with the blue hair?" Jill asked.

Leon nodded, "then there's K'9999."

"What? That asshole who grabbed me last night!" Jill was livid. She remembered running into K'9999 at the dinner banquet. He wouldn't let go of her. So Jill had to throw him to the other side.

K'9999 was still pretty livid about that. He had Kula Diamond, Angel, and Foxy with him. Angel and Foxy were some of NESTS top assassins. Foxy was a very skilled fencer while Angel had extensive knowledge of various exotic martial arts.

"Kusanagi got over it. But he's not one to mess with," Leon explained further. "He's that damn powerful."

"I saw... I was attacked by those Hunters," Claire explained. "But Kusanagi saved Cindy and I from those things. It was bloody and gruesome. However, it seemed that Kusanagi and Nicholai have bad blood between themselves."

"You saw Nicholai!" Jill asked.

She could remember back in Raccoon City. Nicholai killed the rest of the supervisors to give himself more bargaining power. But, he would have to confirm the death of Jill Valentine. However, it almost led to a gun fight. Jill negotiated with Nicholai, who flew off leaving her and Carlos for dead.

"He tried to kill me," Jill muttered.

"That bastard is here in Osaka?" asked an astonished Carlos. He remembered how Nicholai tried to kill Tyrell Patrick. Carlos intervened as Nicholai tried to kill him, too. If it wasn't for Tyrell's intervention, Carlos would've bit the bullet. He would never forget Tyrell's sacrifice. But, he would want to take revenge on Nicholai.

"Nicholai fired an acid round that hit Kusanagi," Claire said. "Ate through the artificial skin. Looked like something out of a T-2 flick," she laughed. "I was about to freak out but Cindy explained the whole thing."

"Interesting..." Jill said.

"I didn't even know until that place got nuked," Leon continued. He could remember the look on Kusanagi with all that battle damage. "The firm kept it under wraps. This isn't a thing to tell the general public. Plus Umbrella is probably taking an interest in Kusanagi already..."

"They went him to make more powerful BOWs..." Jill said.

"Yeah... Now they have to compete with HCF since Wesker joined them," Leon added.

**Bar 1**

David King sat at the bar counter having a few shots of tequila. The bar had a large window where the patrons could see the fights that were about to go down. After fighting against the hordes created by the Umbrella Corporation, David King needed a few drinks.

He remembered that one fateful night in J's Bar, David King was at the bar counter having a few drinks. David King sat there wearing leather pants, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. Something casual to wear to watch these fights.

There were a few people inside J's Bar that one night. Besides him, there was Cindy Lennox. She was the most popular waitress in the bar. Cindy would always smile to the customers. The woman was very kind and warm hearted. Her co-worker Will was bitten by a zombie that can staggering inside the bar. It was when the outbreak started to take place.

There was the cop, Kevin Ryman. He was off duty.

Alyssa Ashcroft, a newspaper reporter.

Mark Wilkins, a security guard off duty having dinner. His friend and co-worker Bob was with him. At that moment, Bob fell ill. He wasn't feeling well.

"How the hell I get dragged into this?" he asked himself.

David King was a very quiet man. He made his living as a professional plumber. Pretty interesting how a plumber gets plunged into a dark conspiracy involving a massive international pharmaceutical corporation.

Will and Bob turned into zombies and had to be put six-feet under.

Now, he was here in Osaka, Japan. David King was now working with US-STRATCOM along with agent Bruce McGivern.

"Give me another shot."

The bartender nodded and poured another shot of tequila for him.

Something big was about to come up very soon. He didn't know what to think or comprehend. But, he would be needed in this fight against the Umbrella Corporation. More and more people were offering their services to fight against Umbrella.

He immediately downed the shot of his tequila.

Cindy Lennox immediately entered the bar. She was wearing a skirt and a tanktop with her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Stepping inside, she took a seat by the window where she could get a very good look at the fights that were about to take place.

She noticed David having a few drinks.

But, she thought it was best that he be left alone. She herself couldn't believe that one night working as a waitress, she'd be part of a government group the next day. Cindy remembered very well what happened to Will.

Because of that, Cindy wanted to help destroy Umbrella.

She remembered the last 2 nights where zombies came into that sushi bar. They would've gotten killed if that ronin known as Genjuro hadn't stepped in. The owners promised him free food and drinks if he'd cut down those zombies.

Genjuro easily cut the zombies down in many pieces.

Cindy was starting to have a strange attraction to Genjuro, even though they've only met. She wanted to see him again. But Genjuro's main goal is to fight and kill Hoahmaru. Maybe they would cross paths again very soon.

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"Death by Chocolate," Cindy ordered.

"Coming right up," the waitress replied as she headed to the bar and gave the bartender Cindy's order. Cindy sat back and waited as the waitress came back a minute later with her drink.

Cindy nodded as the waitress placed her drink on a coaster and walked off. She took a few sips from the straw. This was something Cindy couldn't have foreseen at all in the first place. Now, she was starting to have an attraction to a Japanese warrior from the 18th century. Plus, there was the same threat from the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.

DK kept to himself as he downed another shot of tequila. "Give me an American Flag," he requested. The bartender nodded as he took out a shot glass and took out bottles of grenadine, crème de cacao, and blue curacao.

The bartender then poured 1/3rd ounce of grenadine, he then poured 1/3rd ounce of white crème de cacao, and finished off by pouring the same amount with blue caracao. The shot looked red, white, and blue.

"Thanks," DK replied as he downed the shot. "I'll have another one," he said to the bartender. The bartender poured DK another shot. The former Raccoon City plumber sat back and downed his shot.

"Another shot?"

"I'll take a Tequila Sunrise," DK requested.

There were four exhibition matches tonight. Spectators and fans would be getting more than their money's worth in watching the fights in this year's tournament. It beats having to wait between several hours.

Cindy sat there and waited for the fights to start.

"Mind if I join?"

Cindy turned around to see Yoko Suzuki standing there, another fellow survivor back in Raccoon City. They met Yoko in the subway to an underground Umbrella lab. Yoko used to work for Umbrella while going to school.

Yoko was betrayed by a collegue named Monica, who met her fate sooner or later. She too took up the fight against the massive Umbrella Corporation. Working for US-STRATCOM, they assisted agent Bruce McGivern in taking out Umbrella's facilities. It would be a long and tough grueling battle against a corporation with a large influence and financial backing.

At that moment, Alba and Soiree Meira entered the bar. They both took a table by the window to get a good look at the fights going on while having a drink. Alba could use a good drink after going against a legion of zombies the night before. He even took out a monster that tried to take his head.

This was all surreal to Alba.

These fighters would learn about Umbrella's intentions sooner or later. The waitress then approached the two brothers.

"Can I get you two anything?" she asked.

"I'll have a lager," Alba answered.

"I'll have a 7 7," Soiree added.

The waitress nodded as she went to the counter to give the bartender their order. Alba could remember fighting against a few Umbrella soldiers weeks earlier. He adjusted his shades and took a good look at Cindy and Yoko.

"That woman..." Alba said.

"Huh?"

Alba motioned for Soiree to look at Cindy. She was the same woman that he saved back in Southtown.

"You know her?"

"Not personally, Soiree," Alba answered.

"How'd you two meet?"

"I saved her from Umbrella," Alba answered as he took a closer look at Cindy.

Cindy turned around and took a look at Alba. It then struck her. She rose from her seat and approached the two brothers. A smile came across her face as she was about to address Alba.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again," Alba said looking up at Cindy.

"I remember what you did for me and my friends back in Southtown," Cindy replied.

"It was nothing," Alba said calmly.

"Who would you two be?" Soiree asked trying to charm.

"My name is Cindy Lennox," Cindy answered shaking Soiree's hand.

"Yoko Suzuki," Yoko answered with a handshake.

"I'm Soiree, Soiree Meira," Soiree said introducing himself. "The man who saved you is my twin brother, Alba."

"Alba and Soiree, very nice names," Cindy said with a smile.

"Thanks," Soiree said with a smile.

"Came to watch?" Cindy asked.

"Nein..." Alba answered in his German accent.

"It means no," Soiree replied, "actually we're competing in the battle royale..."

"Really?" Yoko asked.

"I can understand why you are fighting against Umbrella," Alba stated to Cindy. He adjusted his shades some. Just yesterday, he came face to face with those zombies created by Umbrella's T-Virus.

"Zombies?" Soiree asked.

Alba nodded some. "I had to fight my way out of Umbrella's loading area. Almost got killed by their helicopters. But this giant robot came flying by and took out the choppers," he added.

"Giant robot?" Yoko asked.

"This is getting stranger and stranger," Cindy said as she took another sip of her drink.

**Fight Area**

_Washizuka vs. Zankurou_

The crowd started to cheer as the participants of the first match stepped out from opposite sides getting ready to show an excellent display of combat with weapons. One side was Keiichiro Washizuka, a samurai who was the leader of the Zero squad.

His opponent was the demon warrior known as Zankurou. The 2 fighters stepped up onto the match as they sized each other before the fight. Zankurou was a swordsman who became possessed by a demon.

Zankurou killed a lot of people but managed to limit himself to fighting against the strongest warriors that this world had to offer. He took a look at the calm and serious eyes of his opponent, Keiichiro Washizuka.

The bell rang signalling the beginning of this bout.

Both fighters came at each other drawing blades. Zankurou was strong but Washizuka was quite fast. The leader of the Zero Squad came at Zankurou with several sword strikes that were effortlessly blocked. Zankurou wasn't one to underestimate. Afterall, he was a demon swordsman who could be placed in the same tier as the demon swordsman from hell, Akatsuku Musashi.

As Zankurou raised his blade about to strike down, Washizuka quickly threw a front kick to the chest area. It caught the larger and muscular demon swordsman off guard. He then reached out and grabbed Zankurou, using a lot of his own strength, and tossing him to the ground. The crowd gasped and started to cheer.

"Oh my God..." said Ashley as she saw what Washizuka had just done.

Zankurou got back to his feet and swung his blade at leg level, in which Washizuka managed to barely evade by jumping back. The demon swordsman just laughed and came at his opponent with full force. He threw several swings of the sword at Washizuka who quickly blocked the incoming sword strikes.

As Washizuka jumped back, he immediately left himself out in the open.

Zankurou simply capitalized as he charged up. "Demon Flash!" he yelled as he hurled a green bolt of energy along the ground. Washizuka quickly brought his blade down before landing on one knee to negate the energy projectile. The projectile bursted into nothing seconds later.

Gasps and cheers erupted from the crowd.

"What the hell just happened?" Ashley asked. This was all new to her. She had just saw someone shoot a blast of energy with his sword. But, she was still a bit skeptical. "Is this a real fight or is this staged with special effects?"

"It's real," Leon confirmed.

Washizuka raised his blade up as Zankurou brought his down at the same time. The attack was instantly deflected as Zankurou's blade bounced upwards by the force of Washizuka's katana. That left Zankurou open for an attack.

"Wolf Fang!" Washizuka shouted as he charged at Zankurou and rammed him with his shouler at full force. It caused Zankurou to stagger back from his special attack. He then hopped forward and stabbed Zankurou on the side.

He had obtained first blood in the match. But it was far from over as Washizuka continued for a downward slash across Zankurou's chest. Blood spewed out but Zankurou wasn't out of the game yet.

Zankurou simply laughed, "you're good, Washizuka... But it'll take more than that to win..." He clutched his chest for a bit to feel how much damage Washizuka had dealt him just down. In fact, he was quite impressed with Washizuka's effort.

"Duely noted," Washizuka replied

The two fighters came back at each other and started to exchange blows. Louds sounds of metal clinking together filled the stadium. Sparks were flying between blades. Washizuka wasn't going to give in. He had to do his best to capitalize on any mistake made by his demonic opponent of a swordsman.

"Face Crush!" Zankurou yelled as he attempted to pound Washizuka in the face with a hard fist. But Washizuka quickly jumped back to avoid the hard attack. It left him out in the open as he charged forward to capitalize on Washizuka's mistake. He would let Washizuka have it sooner or later.

"God Sword Crush!" Zankurou yelled as he rushed Washizuka with an elbow. He then struck Washizuka down with his sword. Blood spewed out that caused Washizuka to scream in pain. "You do bleed," he laughed.

"Ugggghhhhh..." groaned Washizuka.

He then executed Mystery Move 1 kicking Washizuka, elbowing him, and using the sword for an additional three strikes. Washizuka's outfit was slightly stained in blood. Zankurou wouldn't let up as he continued his onslaught of sword attacks on his opponent. Washizuka had to be fast on his feet and able to think fast at the same time.

Zankurou leaped at Washizuka trying to impale him with his blade. Washizuka saw an opportunity that he had to take or he could possibly get killed. He waited until his demonic opponent got close enough.

"Foolish Flurry!" Washizuka yelled as he slashed upward at a 45 degree angle. It knocked Zankurou back as he hit the mat and rolled back. Now, he would have to play defensively in order to conserve is strength and energy.

Zankurou got back to his feet and charged at Washizuka, who was barely standing. He threw several hard sword strikes vertically and horizontally. Washizuka used every bit of his strength to block Zankurou's incoming attacks. He then jumped up into the air.

"Halting Demon Skull Splitter!" he exclaimed as he stopped in mid air and crashed downward with a sword strike that Washizuka quickly blocked.

Washizuka was breathing hard and heavy from the loss of blood. He was suffering severe wounds inflicted by Zankurou moments earlier.

"Not bad, but your health is wading away slowly..." Zankurou taunted.

"A beaten wolf may fear you," Washizuka spat, "but the moment you leave yourself open, that same wolf will strike ten fold..."

"Heh."

"I'm not down yet, Zankurou..."

Zankurou smiled as he continued throwing strikes and stabs to Washizuka. "Electric Demon Razor Swipe!" he exclaimed slicing upwards for electrical damage. Washizuka was caught in the electric field caused by the attack.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Washizuka screamed.

"Demon Flash!"

Zankurou hurled a bolt of green energy that connected with Washizuka causing him to fly back some. Quickly, Washizuka jammed the blade onto the edge of the mat to keep himself from falling off. He almost flew off the mat and lost the match.

Using his strength, Washizuka held onto the sword and climbed upwards back onto the mat. The crowd was very livid. It was very surprising and shocking. But, the spectators cheered Washizuka on.

"Damn..." Claire said watching the fight.

"Demon Flash!"

Washizuka quickly moved to his left to avoid the incoming projectile. Zankurou was left out in the open for an opportunity for an attack.

"Fatal Flurry!" Washizuka yelled as he sent a slash of energy that flew forward and nailed Zankurou against the chest area. He fell to one knee breathing trying to recover his breath. His body was slowly weakening by the second.

The fight had to be finished quickly.

Zankurou felt his chest. He quickly charged at Washizuka with his sword raised. This swordsman was determined to stamp Washizuka out.

"You're weakened. Victory is mine!"

Washizuka's eyes widened in determination. "Never leave yourself open to a wounded wolf! You'll suffer the True Fang of the Wolf!" he shouted charging at Zankurou with full force. With his sword raised up, Zankurou was left in the open.

He nailed Washizuka with a deadly combo of 15 hits.

The crowd remained silent as Washizuka fell to his knees. He couldn't get back to his feet. Washizuka had lost of lot of blood in the match. Zankurou laid there not knowing what had just hit him.

The referee started to count.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"Damn..." Washizuka said to himself.

"4!"

"5!"

"6!"

Using his strength, Washizuka planted the blade onto the mat and pushed himself up. He could barely stand as the referee continued the count. Zankurou was very powerful and devastating for a swordsman.

"7!"

"8!"

"9!"

"Uggghhhh..."

Not able to fight it, Washizuka slowly fell backwards.

"10!"

At the same time the referee counted the last number, Washizuka fell to his knees and gently fell backwards to the ground. He was breathing heavily from the loss of blood. His outfit was almost completely stained in his own blood.

The referee looked at Washizuka and at Zankurou. It was a draw. Several paramedics came rushing out to Washizuka's aid. Zankurou sat up shaking his head.

"Heh, I lost..." Zankurou said to himself.

He then took a good look at Washizuka.

"You got off lucky..."

Washizuka was immediately placed on a gurney with an oxygen mask. He was still breathing heavily from the damages he sustained. The paramedics quickly carted him away to the doctor who was standing by.

Zankurou then got off the mat and walked to the other side. His match was over. But he sensed his being here must be the work of a higher force. Hiding in the shadows was none other than Albert Wesker, who took an interest in Zankurou's fighting skills.

Wesker was still seeking out the most devastating warriors to do his bidding. Now, he would have the cooperation of Shredder and his Foot Clan. With the added help, Wesker could go out and constantly destroy Umbrella's facilities.

However, he didn't know that Umbrella had Shadowlaw and Cobra on its side.

**MOTM Medical Ward**

Becky Chambers offered her services as a nurse and a medic. George Hamilton, Raccoon City's former resident doctor would be treating the fighters hurt from battle. The Mark of the Millennium Tournament Committee were willing to pay the two of them a generous sum of money for their medical services and expertize.

They had plenty of Servebots compliments of the Bonnes to assist. Washizuka laid there as Becky removed his blood stained clothes. He had indeed lost a lot of blood.

"What's his blood type?" George asked.

"Seems that it's O positive..." she answered.

"Make a call to the hospital that we request six pints of O positive blood," George ordered. Becky nodded and quickly got on the phone.

Washizuka blinked as Dr. Hamilton started to get to work on him.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he said to Washizuka.

Washizuka nodded. He could feel that George Hamilton could be a man to trust. His body was slowly recovering from that match against Zankurou. All he could do now is lay down and rest his body.

"Dr. Hamilton, the blood's on its way," Becky said.

"Good."

"Feels good to be treating normal wounds," she explained.

"Yeah... I could perfectly remember that outbreak in Raccoon City..."

Becky could never forget all that happened back then. But now, she was trying to pick up her life as a member of the reformed STARS based out of Washington DC. Now, she would have to be fighting against ranks of the undead again.

Dr. Hamilton continued to work on Washizuka. So far, he managed to get the bleeding to stop. All he could do was wait for the blood to come in. Becky got a cup of water and placed it to Washizuka's lips.

He slowly took sips of the water.

It was quite refreshing. Soon, he drank the whole cup of water. Becky tossed the plastic cup away and kept a close eye on Washizuka. "Everything will be fine," she said with a smile. For Washizuka, that was a close call.

The thing that kept Becky going right now was that she would see Edge afterwards. Suddenly, she started to feel sick to her stomach. She quickly ran off to the nearby bathroom in the medical room and closed the door. Something was making Becky feel weird.

She got on her knees and started to vomit into the toilet. Now, she started to feel slightly sick for some reason. The vomiting had left Becky slightly weakened. Getting to her feet, Becky washed her face and exitted the bathroom.

"Am I actually pregnant?" Becky asked herself.

**VIP Skybox 1**

"That was like, wow!" Ashley exclaimed. She drank another beer. Watching the whole fight was very intense for Ashley. "I never felt that much adrenaline ever since Spain," she added.

Leon gave a laugh.

The Secret Service agents talked amongst themselves about the match.

"Damn," Chris Redfield commented. He then looked at the fight program to see who would be fighting next.

"Who's next?" Claire asked.

Chris looked at the fight program, "Gaira Caffeine and Setsuna." He sat back and took a chug from his beer. It was very nice of Ken Masters the others to let them use their VIP room. Chris Redfield leaned back against the leather recliner and waited for the next match.

Jill sat quietly waiting for the next match.

She was enjoying herself. But Jill had a lot on her mind, especially with Albert Wesker and the Umbrella Corporation. Those nightmares got to her. Umbrella did a lot of atrocious things for money and power.

But they left no traces of evidence behind.

"Where should we eat after the fights?" Leon asked.

"How about the Kitano Brewery?" Claire asked.

"Kitano Brewery?" Chris Redfield asked.

"European atmosphere," Claire explained as she continued, "place where they brew beer plus have a restaurant. Pizza, pasta, and whatever."

"Sounds good to me," Ashley said.

"I'm in," Carlos said.

"Me too," Ark added in.

"I'll gotta go back and get a good night's rest," Chris muttered. He would have to give a briefing to the GI JOEs the next morning. It would be very early in the morning. General "Hawk" Abernathy himself requested Chris Redfield's tutorial on how to deal with Umbrella's monstrousities.

"That's okay, we'll have fun for you," Claire laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Chris Redfield shot back.

"But hey, you got your dishonorably discharge dissolved," Leon said.

"Yeah, that was surprising."

"Next fights are starting," Jill said.

"Oh?"

Besides the dealings with Umbrella, Jill and the others were actually enjoying their stay here in Osaka. It would've been better without Umbrella and those other villains. But, they would get allies by the day to help with the cause.

**Fighting Area**

_Gaira Caffeine vs. Setsuna_

The second exhibition match of the night would soon start. From opposite corners were the two combations known as Gaira Caffeine and Setsuna. Albert Wesker hid in the shadows of the MOTM Stadium to watch the fights closely. He wanted to see what Setsuna was capable of when taking on another highly skilled fighter.

Setsuna had killed a lot of Umbrella operatives those 2 nights ago. He is a powerful demon spirit of the underworld that took over the body of a killed infant. In 20 years, Setsuna grew to be a powerful warrior that looked human. But, the body had a soul of a demon within.

The body let him exist within this physical realm. He had the looks and vitality of a 20 year old. But, the blackest of all evils laid there within the depths of Setsuna's soul. He enjoyed killing a whole lot. Hatred of all life was within his soul. A perfect warrior to join Wesker's 'Fallen Stars' group.

Setsuna was indeed a fallen star of the Makai underworld.

Setsuna's opponent would be the large ex-monk known as Gaira Caffeine. He was also the grandson of the monk Caffeine Nicotine, the teacher of both Hoahmaru and Genjuro. Gaira questioned his reasons for being hurled forward to the 21st century. He had a very large bead necklace around his neck. The ex-monk had no weapons but his strength and body mass.

Taking a look at Gaira, Setsuna scoffed.

"This shall be easy," Setsuna said with a demonic tone in his voice.

He looked like a Japanese military officer with the dark green uniform. Setsuna had long white hair tied back into a ponytail and a black steel katana. Gaira could sense the demonic aura from Setsuna.

"I can sense your demon aura, Setsuna," Gaira stated.

"How informative of you..."

The bell rang to signal the start of the second exhibition match for the night. Gaira immediately charged at the demon known as Setsuna. The large and muscular monk jumped upward to execute his Prudence Punch on Setsuna by crashing downward with a hard downward fist strike.

However, Setsuna effortlessly jumped back as the fist hit the mat creating a force of wind. The demon protected himself using his blade to negate the incoming force of wind. Gaira came at Setsuna throwing several hard punches and using his large bead necklace as a swinging weapon in attempt to get a few hits in.

Using his sword, Setsuna effortlessly smacked the bead necklace away.

Gaira then jumped at Setsuna once again as he tried to hit him with another Prudence Punch. Setsuna side-stepped to the right to avoid getting hit by the attack.

"Mumei – Ni..." Setsuna said as he crouched down as Gaira landed on one knee. The monk was open at the side as Setsuna would soon capitalize on Gaira's lack of speed. He lunged forward with his sword with a rising sword uppercut. However, Gaira used his largely sized bead necklace to block and negate the rising attack executed by the demonic Setsuna.

Gaira then screamed at Setsuna with his Nag Attack. The high pitch and force of the scream was more than enough to knock Setsuna down to the match. Chants and cheers came pouring out from the spectators wanting a good fight. Setsuna immediately got back to his feet and came at Gaira throwing sword attacks left and right. He was determined to cut down his large opponent. But Gaira wasn't going to let that happen at all.

There was the cold look of hate in Setsuna's eyes as he continued attacking Gaira. As Setsuna stepped forward, Gaira capitalized as he shot downwards and grabbed his feet tripping him for his Reverse Twirl Grab technique. Setsuna was on the mat once again. But he leaped back to his feet and managed to slash Gaira's left forearm.

"Gah!"

Gaira quickly held onto the forearm and applied pressure to the cut. Setsuna had gotten first blood on his opponent. He wanted to cause more pain and suffering on the monk. Setsuna was in the same tier as Musashi Akatsuki and Zankurou.

"That Setsuna guy looks scary," commented Ashley.

Setsuna jumped into the air and executed a downward slash that Gaira quickly jumped away for. It would have to be played defensively if Gaira wished to stand a chance against the likes of Setsuna. This demon was a cold-blooded killer wanting to destroy every living thing either good or bad. He was the messenger from Hell.

Now, he was Wesker's messenger from Hell.

Working for Fallen Stars, Setsuna would send Umbrella to Hell.

Gaira quickly jumped forward as Setsuna brought his blade down onto the mat. With his strength, he brought strong punches to Setsuna nailing him in the face. The demonic swordsman was caught off guard and would greately pay for it.

"I'm not going down that easy!" Gaira exclaimed.

"Uggghhh..."

Setsuna was knocked all around the mat with Gaira's hard punches. He even threw a hard front kick to Setsuna's chest causing him to lose a bit of air. Using the bead necklace, Gaira started to smack Setsuna repeatedly like a bitch. Spinning in a 360 degree motion, Gaira swung his large bead necklace and gave Setsuna a very hard smack across the face. Setsuna could feel some bleeding from his lips. But, Gaira wouldn't give. He continued smacking the daylights out of Setsuna. Gaira was going to capitalize on every opportunity to go on the offensive when it came to fighting a bloodthirsty demon swordsman.

This match was just as intense as the last one moments ago.

With Setsuna slightly dazed, Gaira charged up and rushed him. The young ex-monk came at Setsuna with full force.

"FIST FLASH DANCE!" yelled Gaira as he rushed Setsuna and started to smack the hell out of him. He finished the super attack with a slew of strikes that would cause massive damage to Setsuna.

Gaira stood there panting.

Setsuna was on his knees. He seemed to be out for the count.

However...

Looks were usually deceiving...

Demonic laughter eminated from Setsuna as it got Gaira's attention. Gaira turned around and slowly approached the seemingly injured Setsuna. But Setsuna wasn't a human though his body is human. His soul wasn't human, either.

The blackness of the demon soul is one not to be underestimated. Hate is as much an effective driving force as love. Both are polar opposites of one another.

"Fool..." Setsuna taunted.

"What!" Gaira asked astonished.

The crowd remained silent to listen what was going on. Slowly, Setsuna ascended to his feet with his head bowed down like he was down for the count. He slowly lifted his head up and looked Gaira straight in the eye.

"What? It can't be!" replied an astonished Gaira.

The crowd gasped in disbelief.

"The hell is going on?" Claire asked as she watched what was happening. This was shocking and very dramatic as well. It was something she hasn't seen before since having to fight that Mr. X Tyrant back in Raccoon City.

Setsuna placed his hand over his forehead while gripping the blade hand with the other hand. He started to laugh heavily with his demonic tone of voice. It was very ungodly and very much devilish like.

"You honestly thought that you could defeat me?" Setsuna asked mockingly.

"Don't you dare mock me," Gaira demanded. Instead of fear and disbelief, there was anger in Gaira's eyes.

"This is rather interesting," Wesker said to himself.

"I am not ordinary human... I just possess this body," Setsuna explained.

"Where is the real owner then?"

"Dead," Setsuna coldly answered.

"You murdered him, didn't you?"

"On the contrary... This body was that of an infant killed in the ravage of battle. I just simply put this body to reuse," Setsuna explained.

"I see..."

"I am the messenger from Hell, young Gaira."

"How did you get here?"

"My black spirit came out from Hell when the gate was opened. I found the body of the dead infant and possessed it. Nothing more and nothing less..."

"Just a parasite then..."

"Parasites suck away from the living for their own use. I just destroy all that is living," Setsuna replied and finished with, "now I have nothing more to say to you. We shall finish this match."

"Very well."

They were at a Mexican standoff. Both fighters glared at each other and at the given moment, they charged at each other again. Gaira's forearm was still bleeding from Setsuna's attack earlier.

Both fighters continued the furious exchange of attacks. Gaira threw very hard punches and blocked with his bead necklace at the same time. As Setsuna got close enough, Gaira grabbed him.

"Hades Heart Slicer!" Gaira exclaimed.

He spun Setsuna around like a rag toll and tossed him to the other side of the mat. However, Setsuna spun his body around and gently landed on his feet. The crowd was shocked and surprised at this show of athletism from the demonic Setsuna. Setsuna dashed at Gaira at full force.

Now, Setsuna was going to use his speed.

Setsuna charged forward with his free hand sticking outward. His hand started to emit purple energy as he instantly grabbed Gaira. Without hesitation, he effortlessly slammed Gaira to the ground and sent a jolt of electricity through the body. Gaira was crying in agony. The crowd gasped in fear and in shock.

"Feel the hatred that surges within my body!" Setsuna exclaimed.

Gaira felt the pain of the recently executed Mumei-Yon attack. Setsuna grabbed Gaira and executed another Mumei-Yon. He then executed one after the other. Raising his sword up, Gaira executed his Mumei-Ichi with a downward arc of electrical energy that surged through.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The young ex-monk was suffering dearly.

Setsuna then jabbed Gaira in the leg with the tip of his blade. Blood spewed out as Gaira was screaming with agonizing pain. With that, Setsuna was rewarded with boos from the spectators. But, Setsuna really didn't give a shit. In all honesty, Setsuna would kill the spectators, too.

"Now to end this," Setsuna coldly stated to Gaira.

He raised his blade up and charged up. Holding his sword above his head, Setsuna charged up his energy. At the right moment, Setsuna swung his blade downward. He executed his Mumei-Zetsu desperation attack.

Gaira screamed as he was bleeding and being shocked at the same time. The ex-monk was still alive. But he was severely injured. Not being able to move, Gaira laid there almost lifelessly. Setsuna was about to go in for the kill.

The bell immediately rang.

It signaled that Setsuna was the winner of the match.

"You cannot escape your inevitable death at my hand, Gaira Caffeine," Setsuna coldly spat before leaping off the mat. He walked off while being welcomed with boos and profanity. The spectators openly turned their backs on Setsuna.

"What a fucking bastard," Ashley Graham said just disgusted by Setsuna's actions.

A brief break would take place before the next two exhibition matches.

The paramedics accompanied by Becky Chambers rushed to Gaira's aid. This was a very intense night of fighting so far. And it was only the exhibition matches.


	145. Bonus Chapter 28 Kusanagi Story Part 5

Kusanagi Story Part 5

**Heathrow Airport**

It was about 8AM in the morning.

The plane had just arrived at Heathrow Airport. Cy-Kusanagi looked through the window to see that the sky was gray and cloudy.

"Nice weather," he said sarcastically.

Cy-Kusanagi had just stepped out from the gate of the plane terminal. He had just arrived at England from New York City. The cyborg clone of Kyo wore a pair of faded blue denim jeans, black Timberland boots, an untucked black shirt buttoned up half-way, and a black leather jacket.

He wore a black beret hat backwards with dark blue shades. He had to keep his shades on at all times to conceal the fact that he's a cyborg. His left eye had that bright red glow that signified that he was a machine. The cyborg had with him a backpack, a black duffel bag, and a travel large travel back with him. To him, all this luggage was pretty light.

Cy-Kusanagi was a cyborg. He could lift heavy things.

Upon entering, he had to wait in line at customs. This was very long and grueling for the lone cyborg fighter. He sat there slightly tapping his foot while listening to his internal mp3 player built inside; something to pass the time.

He looked downward to see a kid picking his nose. The kid was about to wipe is booger on Cy-Kusanagi's leg.

Don't even think about, Cy-Kusanagi coldly shot at the kid as he pulled his shades slightly down. The kid could see the red gleam in his left-eye. It looked pretty demonic and scary as the kid quickly turned away from the cyborg.

Good...

**1 Hour Later**

Cy-Kusanagi was now at the front of the line as he was getting processed through British Customs. This was all new to him. However, he didn't like having to wait in a long damn line.

Romeo Kusanagi, is that correct? asked the man at the customs desk.

That's right, Cy-Kusanagi replied.

Internally, he snicked at the first name given to him as a cover. People had just called him Kusanagi. But, for now he'd be known as Romeo Kusanagi, Private Investigator. It had an interesting feel to it.

Business or pleasure?

Business, Cy-Kusanagi answered.

What business do you have here?

I'm just stopping here. I'm taking the English Channel into Paris... I work for Fraiser, Wexler, and Powell Private Investigations out west in Toronto, Canada, Cy-Kusanagi explained.

I see.

Yeah. Work is never dull, Cy-Kusanagi joked.

Really. Enjoy your stay in London, Mr. Kusanagi, the man said as he stamped the passport.

Thanks, Cy-Kusanagi replied as he took his passport and placed it back into his jacket pocket. He was in the clear for now. One main concern back in NYC was getting through the metal detectors. Afterall, he was a cyborg. His entire endoskeleton was metallic. However, the firm managed to get a shipment of this anti-detection metal from Rockfort Island. How they managed to get it was unknown. But, Cy-Kusanagi's endoskeleton was laced with the stuff.

He got through with a breeze.

However, there was that chick known as Niha. Cy-Kusanagi was starting to develop an attraction for her; though, they had just met each other in that night club. They met at a club and then ended up having coffee at a local coffee shop.

Cy-Kusanagi left customs and headed for the car rental.

He stopped by the newstand on the way. A few things on the newstand had just caught Cy-Kusanagi's eye. There were newspapers and magazines with gossip about this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

Cy-Kusanagi pulled out his Master Card and purchased a few martial arts magazines and a pack of Big Red chewing gum. His finances were fully paid for by the firm. There was no need to go out and convert his money to the British Pound Sterling. He then left the newspaper stand with about five magazines.

One magazine had a picture of Ken Masters on the front cover. Others had pictures of Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi, and other fighters. He continued to the car rental desk. There was a female at the front desk.

"Welcome to HERTZ rental," said the woman with a thick English accent.

"Thanks. Car pick-up reservation for Kusanagi," Cy-Kusanagi stated.

"Kusanagi, ok. Are you Kyo Kusanagi by any chance?"

"No, just Kusanagi," Cy-Kusanagi cooly answered.

"Oh ok. Incognito before the tournament, right?"

Cy-Kusanagi decided to play along with it, "yeah... Incognito before the tournament in Osaka, Japan. Don't tell anybody," he added. He pulled out 200 British Pounds and placed it on the desk for the woman.

"Alright, my lips are sealed."

"Thanks."

"Kusanagi, all paid for. Here's the key," the woman said handing Cy-Kusanagi the key.

"Thanks, have a nice day," Cy-Kusanagi said taking the key and walking off.

Cy-Kusanagi quickly left and headed to the car lot to pick up his car. He then shook his head some in annoyance, "it's Kusanagi, damn it... Not Kyo. Just Kusanagi."

He didn't like being mistaken for the actual Kyo Kusanagi.

Cy-Kusanagi just called himself 'Kusanagi.'

The lone cyborg left the building and found himself in the car lot area of the airport. He walked downward to find the car. After a few minutes, Cy-Kusanagi found his rental car. It was a gray Aston Martin.

"Damn..." Cy-Kusanagi said to himself.

He deactivated the alarm and pushed the key inside. Cy-Kusanagi slowly turned the key and opened the door. This was a bit new to him, having to drive on the left side of the car. There was only laughter from within.

"Fuck... Forgot that they drive on the opposite side," he said to himself.

Cy-Kusanagi popped open the trunk of the car and placed his luggage inside. He then closed it and stepped into the driver's side. Being a cyborg had its advantages. One of them being able to learn within a matter of seconds. Closing the door, Cy-Kusanagi turned the ignition and adjusted the rearview mirror.

Slowly, he pulled out from the parking space and drove off from the airport. Next stop would be the hotel room where he'd be staying for the night. He'd have to catch the Channel to Paris, France the next night.

"I need to recharge when I get there," Cy-Kusanagi commented to himself.

Cy-Kusanagi got onto the main road.

"Check-in time isn't until 1PM," he said to himself.

He had about 4 hours in between. Immediately, he had to make a direct link to the firm. There, he had initiated direct feed back to HQ in Toronto. It was a private secured frequency where Cy-Kusanagi could directly report to his superiors.

**Rental Car**

_Transmission Start:_

"_Kusanagi here..."_

"_This is Powell, are you at London already?"_

"_Yeah... But the check-in time isn't until 1PM. I have about a 4 hour window in between right now."_

"_Hmmmm..."_

"_Any suggestions? Because I'm bored."_

"_Bored, huh?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_I can put in a call to Delta Red," Powell suggested._

"_Delta Red?"_

"_It's a branch of British MI-6."_

"_I see... What will I be doing at Delta Red for the time being?"_

"_Delta Red is working on their own investigation of the Umbrella Corporation."_

"_Really...?"_

"_One of Delta Red's top operatives could use a good sparring partner right now."_

"_Who would that be?"_

"_Her name is Cammy White. About 20-21 years old right now."_

"_Is she hot?"_

"_Sending you her bio right now."_

_Receiving...receiving...received...scanning...scanning...scanning..._

"_Damn, she's hot."_

"_But she's very deadly. She was one of Bison's brainwashed dolls."_

"_Used to work for Shadowlaw, huh?"_

"_Making the call right now."_

"_Alright."_

"_Just wait."_

"_Ok."_

"_I have Col. Wolfman on the line. Patching you through."_

"_Hello, this is Colonel Wolfman from Delta Red. Is this Powell's PI?"_

"_This is him. Kusanagi..."_

"_Kyo Kusanagi?"_

"_No, just Kusanagi..."_

"_I see. You're that Kusanagi I've been hearing about."_

"_Heh."_

"_Very well. We'll be expecting you."_

"_I'll be there."_

"_Alright. Talk to you when you get there, Kusanagi."_

"_Okay."_

"_Be at the training grounds."_

"_Training grounds, check."_

_Transmission End..._

"Not exactly how I wanted to spend my morning."

He took a deep sigh.

"Oh well..."

To pass the time, Cy-Kusanagi would start on his battle cry. Something he's been working on for the last few months.

"KYOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He then laughed some.

"I could do better."

Cy-Kusanagi turned on the radio as he listened in on the news. The Mark of the Millennium Tournament started to create an international buzz around the world. He was thinking about his rematch against Kyo Kusanagi.

But he'd eventually have to go up against people like K' Dash, K'9999, and Iori Yagami. They were each highly skilled fighters. Like Cy-Kusanagi, K' Dash and K'9999 were clones of the actual Kyo Kusanagi.

K' was infused with Kyo's DNA.

K'9999 was built from the bottom down.

The Yagami flames was a flame that rivaled against the crimson flames of the Kusanagi clan. Yagami clan were very violent and lived very short lives. Their flames were too violent for the NESTS to harness into clones.

**Delta Red Training Area**

Cy-Kusanagi had just entered the training area. He had to wait at the gate to await clearance to this highly classified area. The cyborg stood there with his casual clothes on and a small travel back with him. Seems that he would be sparring against Cammy soon.

This was one of the facitilies used. There was a bunch of weight and other exercise machines placed neatly around. One of the Delta Red members was at the dumbells lifting them up. There was a large audio system to help with the workout.

Main jewel was the large white mat placed in the middle.

The mat was used for hand-to-hand combat practice and sparring. Seemed that's where Cy-Kusanagi would be practicing today.

There was a muscular man about the same height as Cy-Kusanagi standing there in his Delta Red outfit. He had a red beret on with the logo.

"You must be Kusanagi," said the man.

"Colonel Wolfman?"

"Indeed."

"Check-in time isn't until 1PM?"

"That's correct."

"Which hotel?"

"The Metropolitan," Cy-Kusanagi answered.

Wolfman gave out a whistle. "I thought Cyborgs didn't care about where they stay at."

"I've grown accustomed to eating and drinking like regular humans," Cy-Kusanagi replied to Col. Wolfman.

"Really..."

"Yeah, I go drinking at the bars whenever I can," Cy-Kusanagi laughed.

"Go for a few rounds tonight at the bar?"

"Sure," Cy-Kusanagi said with a smile.

"Like to get changed?" Wolfman asked.

At that moment, Cammy stepped out from the women's locker room. She was dressed in her Delta Red uniform. Cammy looked very sexy in it which made Cy-Kusanagi give out a whistle. Cammy looked at the cyborg clone of Kyo.

"You must be Kusanagi," Cammy said. She seemed to be in her better of moods. Usually, she was bitchy and always slept in late.

"You must be Miss White," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"Just call me Cammy," she said.

"Alright, Cammy," Cy-Kusanagi casually said.

"You're my sparring partner for today?" Cammy asked.

"Seems so."

Cy-Kusanagi laughed some as he headed towards the men's locker room. "Allow me to get changed into something more appropriate. I don't want to get this outfit ruined in a fight."

Cammy remained silent as Cy-Kusanagi stepped inside the locker room.

Moments later, Cy-Kusanagi stepped out wearing the same outfit worn by Kyo Kusanagi. He removed his shades to expose the glow in his left eye. Wolfman and Cammy blinked a bit. The cyborg was ready to fight. But, he'd have to recharge after checking into the hotel suite at the Metropolitan.

"I'm ready," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"Shall we get this on?" Cammy asked as she stepped up onto the mat.

"Mind if I play some music to help with the mood?"

"I guess," Cammy replied giving him a puzzled look. She didn't even know that what kind of music he listened to let alone listen to music. The young operative was pretty unsure of her cyborg sparring partner today.

Cy-Kusanagi hooked up his internal MP3 player via through infrared to the audio system around the gym area of the training center. The song he picked out was 'We Don't Care' by Lil Jon and Pitbull.

The cyborg was a fan of all sorts of rap and hip-hop.

"Peculiar taste of music for a cyborg," Cammy said coldly.

Cy-Kusanagi gave out a loud mechanical laugh, "something I also grew accustomed to when I wanted to kill Kyo Kusanagi at first. I'm over it now. But, I like the music." He stepped up onto the mat and continued, "it puts me in the mood if I want to fuck up people like K'9999 or any of other NESTS' flunkies..."

"Heh, if you say so," Cammy said.

"Let's get this started."

"This should be easy, you are Kyo's clone..."

"I am Kusanagi, remember it!" Cy-Kusanagi exclaimed.

"I know."

"Kyo and I are similar by appearance... But don't assume."

"Right, assumption is the butt of all fuck-ups," Cammy said with a laugh. She stretched out some before stepping up onto the mat. The young woman had a very slender figure. Wolfman would be standing by as the referee.

"But I am nothing like the actual Kyo Kusanagi," Cy-Kusanagi said in a much more stern and serious tone of voice.

"That remains to be seen, love."

"Let's get this on," Cy-Kusanagi said.

Cammy nodded as the two of them stood several feet from each other. Both fighters stood posed and ready to fight. Immediately the bell rang as Cammy and Cy-Kusanagi charged at each other at full force.

Cy-Kusanagi threw several hard straight punches towards Cammy who quickly moved her hands up and down to block the incoming attacks. As a cyborg, Cy-Kusanagi was very relentless as a fighter. He could be even more relentless than Iori Yagami and K'9999 combined. The cyborg then threw a hard front kick to the chest of Cammy White.

With her quickness, Cammy caught the kick and wrapped both arms around the leg. She applied an ankle lock while attempting to take her opponent down to the ground.

_If she could take Cy-Kusanagi to the mat, she'd have a chance, she thought to herself._

The cyborg gave a smile and used his free leg to smack Cammy across the face with a fast enziguri. Being hit with the hard kick, Cammy had to release the hold as she fell to the ground slightly dazed.

Cy-Kusanagi stood there waiting for Cammy to get up.

"Is that the best you can do, young girl?" Cy-Kusanagi asked mockingly.

Getting to her knees, Cammy started to rub her cheek where Cy-Kusanagi had recently kicked her. Immediately, she got rolled forward to her feet and lunged at her cyborg opponent for the day.

With such determination, Cammy threw several fast punches to the face and chest that Cy-Kusanagi quickly smacked away with his left arm. With his right arm, he threw a hard punch that Cammy barely avoided as she grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted herself off.

She used Cy-Kusanagi as support to flip herself onto the other side. That was pretty fast for the cyborg as Cammy landed on the other side. Before Cy-Kusanagi could actually turn and counter, Cammy squatted down on the ground and used both legs to sweep him off his feet.

"Damn!" Cy-Kusanagi said annoyed as he fell back.

Cammy then lifted herself up with one hand and thrusted both legs upward for a kick. Both feet jabbed into Cy-Kusanagi's face. Temporarily, the cyborg clone turned detective saw stars as his sight started to fizzle a bit.

"_She's good," Cy-Kusanagi thought to himself._

Taking to the air, Cammy somersaulted at Cy-Kusanagi who hadn't landed on the mat yet. She wrapped both legs around his neck and rolled forward. Using her leg strength, Cammy tossed Cy-Kusanagi to the other side of the mat. Cammy wasn't one to be taken lightly. Especially since she used to work for Shadowlaw.

Cammy quickly charged Cy-Kusanagi in hopes of putting more hits on him. However, the cyborg gave a smile as his eyes started to glow.

Cy-Kusanagi quickly planted his left hand on the mat and gently bent back and got to his feet. He was going to let the young Delta Red operative just have it. Cammy was utterly shocked at seeing the cyborg pull off a save like that.

The cyborg threw a hard spinning back kick to Cammy's gut. Her eyes grew wide as her mouth opened up at the same time. Cy-Kusanagi had something just for her.

"114 Shiki: Ara Gami!" Cy-Kusanagi shouted as he lunged closer to Cammy and smacking her with a right hook covered in flames. Cammy was engulfed by those crimson flames. There was more, "128 Shiki: Kono Kizu!" Cy-Kusanagi yelled it as lifted his left arm for a flaming uppercut that sent Cammy flying up into the air.

That wasn't the end...

"125 Shiki: Nanase!" Cy-Kusanagi yelled as he hit Cammy with a dashing side kick to the side.

Cammy hit the mat and rolled back some before stopping. She got to her feet and came at Cy-Kusanagi again. The two fighters continued exchanging blows with each other for the sparring session.

Cy-Kusanagi threw a hard left hook to Cammy, who ducked under and threw a hard punch to upper left-side of the ribs. It didn't do that much damage being that Cy-Kusanagi wasn't human. But, it did some damage to Cy-Kusanagi.

She grabbed the bicep of Cy-Kusanagi and tossed him to the other side. But, Cy-Kusanagi planted his feet on the ground as he landed. Immediately, he grabbed Cammy's arms and reversed the throw she tried to execute on him.

Cammy too saw what was going on.

Planting her feet on the ground, she pushed Cy-Kusanagi away and jumped back to create distance.

"That's pretty damn impressive," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"Not to bad yourself, Kusanagi."

Cy-Kusanagi came at Cammy throwing several punches and a hard spin kick to the mid-section that she managed to fend off. She took a few hits every now and then. It was time for Cammy to unleash some ammunition of her own.

Cammy rolled forward and threw several punches that Cy-Kusanagi blocked and smacked away with hardly any effort. As Cy-Kusanagi smacked away Cammy's next punch, she took her next opportunity.

"Spin Knuckle!" Cammy yelled jumping to Cy-Kusanagi as she spun around. Touching the mat, she delivered 2 quick punches to the chest and face of her robotic opponent. Immediately, she jumped up and threw a hard aerial spinning hell kick to the temporal area of Cy-Kusanagi.

_SYSTEM...FREEZE...SYSTEM...FREEZE...SYSTEM...FREEZE...SYSTEM...FREEZE...SYSTEM...FREEZE...SYSTEM...FREEZE...SYSTEM...FREEZE...SYSTEM...FREEZE...SYSTEM...FREEZE...SYSTEM...FREEZE...SYSTEM...FREEZE...SYSTEM...FREEZE..._

That was a pretty hard hit to the head that left Cy-Kusanagi slightly stunned. Cammy took the chance to capitalize as she threw a spin kick and spinning hook kick across the face of Cy-Kusanagi.

Cammy got into her stance and jumped up making a cannonball shape. She jumped at Cy-Kusanagi executing her Hooligan Combination attack. Almost landing on the ground, Cammy grabbed the cyborg and took him off the mat.

She swiftly executed her Cross Scissor Pressure follow up attack and piledrove Cy-Kusanagi hard onto the mat. Cy-Kusanagi's eyes started to glow brighter. Cammy flipped off and landed on the mat as Cy-Kusanagi laid there still stunned.

Cy-Kusanagi sat up and got to his feet. He stood there frozen in place. This was very strange to Cammy, who waited for him to retaliate.

_SYNTAX...ERROR...SYNTAX...ERROR..._

"_Rebooting system..." Cy-Kusanagi said in his trance. His voice was more computerized. "Restarting in 3...2..1..."_

Cy-Kusanagi blinked some and shook his head.

He stared at Cammy with her arms crossed. "What the bloody fuck was that!" she fired at him. She was overall not impressed with Cy-Kusanagi's supposed act.

"Me? The hell you were doing kicking me in the head like that?" Cy-Kusanagi demanded. He was starting to get very pissed off. He was starting to develop that heat he once had when he wanted to kill Kyo and show the whole world the difference between 'Kyo Kusanagi' and 'Kusanagi.'

"You were bloody open and I took the opportunity!"

"I ought to knock your head off!" Cy-Kusanagi screamed at Cammy charging her at full force. He was seriously not in the best of moods now. Especially what he had just gone through after Cammy kicked him hard in the head like that.

"If I want to kill my fucking CPU core, I'll have a few drinks at the bar thank you!" he shouted throwing several hard kicks to Cammy, who jumped back to evade getting hit.

"How the hell was I supposed to know!" Cammy angrily retorted as she threw a hard side kick following up with a back thrust kick. This was now a heated fight between the two of them. Cammy threw a kick combination and finished up with a back flip kick.

Cy-Kusanagi jumped back and came back at Cammy throwing several hard punches of his own trying to do her some serious damage. She wouldn't let up either. Neither one of them wanted to throw in the towel. Cy-Kusanagi was feeling the same hatred that he had once felt for the original Kyo Kusanagi.

"Let's see how'd you like this!" Cy-Kusanagi shouted as he nailed her with in the face with a jumping side kick. He them moonsaulted in the air but spun his body as he went straight for Cammy once again. "707 Shiki: R.E.D.!" he shouted as he jumped into an arc and executed a turning kick to the top of Cammy's head.

Cammy was slightly dazed from the kick that Cy-Kusanagi had just given her. She was currently incapacitated at the moment. The cyborg took his opportunity.

He came at Cammy and threw several hard punches to her out of rage. There was no way Cammy could defend herself against those incoming blows. She was being smacked around like a hoe.

"100 Shiki: Oniyaki!" Cy-Kusanagi shouted as he rose up spinning around. His hands were extended with flames that immediately engulfed Cammy. Cammy immediately hit the mat and slowly got to her feet. She was badly hurt but didn't want to give up the match.

As soon as Cy-Kusanagi was about to land, Cammy took her chance. Using her speed, she charged right at Cy-Kusanagi and somersaulted upward using her strength.

"Cannon Drill!" Cammy yelled as she spun around like a drill. She hit Cy-Kusanagi hard on the left shoulder with her special attack. Cy-Kusanagi stagged as Cammy came at him throwing several hard punches of her own.

She was relentless in smacking Cy-Kusanagi around the mat. Quickly, Cammy got behind Cy-Kusanagi as he staggered backwards and executed a German suplex on him. Cy-Kusanagi hit the mat afterwards and rolled back to his feet.

"I'm impressed. That's going to take a lot more!" he taunted to her.

"Figured as much," Cammy said spinning in a breakdance back to her feet.

She quickly charged at Cy-Kusanagi and threw more punches and kicks at him. The cyborg quickly moved his hands to block most of Cammy's incoming attacks. He may be a cyborg, but he wasn't invincible. Cy-Kusanagi had his limits as well. But, he hasn't reached them yet. There was the outbreak back then where he had to tango with a Nemesis.

Cammy jumped at Cy-Kusanagi again.

"Oh no, not falling for that again!" Cy-Kusanagi exclaimed.

"Cannon Strike!" Cammy yelled as she executed a downward angled kick to the face of Cy-Kusanagi causing him to step back. With Cy-Kusanagi slightly stunned, Cammy got into her stance and jumped up rolling herself into a cannonball. She somersaulted onto Cy-Kusanagi and wrapped her legs around his head for the Fatal Leg Twister. Cammy quickly flipped Cy-Kusanagi to the mat below as he bounced off.

Quickly, Cy-Kusanagi got to his feet upon bouncing off the mat.

"Shiki 101: Oboro Gurama!" Cy-Kusanagi shouted as he retaliated by throwing a series of kicks that aimed diagonally up. Cammy was knocked up into the air immediately. But, he wasn't done yet. "Shiki 75: Kai!" he added as he hopped forward juggling Cammy in the air with his high kick.

Before Cammy could hit the mat, Cy-Kusanagi came at her.

"202 Shiki: Koto Tsuki You!"

He came with a dashing elbow as he grabbed Cammy by the neck and raised her up. An explosion of flames followed sending Cammy flying back some. Cy-Kusanagi continued forward to deal Cammy more damge.

"That's enough!" Col. Wolfman exclaimed as he quickly intervened to put an end. "This is just a friendly sparring session..."

Cy-Kusanagi stopped in his place and fell to his knees. He had let his emotions get the best of him so far. Quickly, Cy-Kusanagi retracted and stopped. "You're right..." he coldly said to Wolfman.

The cyborg picked up the injured Cammy and carried her to the bench where she could rest. He then turned to face Col. Wolfman, "I need some fresh air. If you don't mind..."

"Go ahead, might do you some good," Wolfman calmly replied.

"Thanks," Cy-Kusanagi said as he stepped outside.

Cy-Kusanagi leaned outside and thought about what he almost did. He was very close to actually killing Cammy back there if Wolfman hadn't intervened. Slowly, he closed his eyes trying to supress his anger. He was nothing more than a clone of Kyo Kusanagi.

Just a puppet for the NESTS Cartel...

He was angry at the fact that he was supposed to be a shadow of Kyo. But, he developed his own sense of individuality. The AI had evolved. Cy-Kusanagi made more modifications to his system to blend in with other humans.

Now he was angry at the fact that he almost killed Cammy that was supposed to be a friendly sparring session. He just didn't know what to do. There was a lot on his artificial mind. Cy-Kusanagi could think and feel like a human. But, he could analyze things like a supercomputer.

A lot of things had made him angry.

Cammy then stepped outside to join him. She was pretty sore from the sparring session and could hardly walk.

"Mind if I join you?" Cammy asked.

"Sure... You shouldn't be walking," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"It's okay. I've suffered much worse beatings."

"Right..."

"It's part of the job, y'know?"

"I'm sorry for overreacting and getting too carried away," Cy-Kusanagi said in a very apologetic kind of tone. He didn't like apologizing. But, he felt sorry for what he had just done to Cammy back then.

"Even I have my mood swings..."

"I see."

"Let's just put it behind us, okay?"

"We could, under one condition."

"Really? Another match?"

"No, over dinner tonight," Cy-Kusanagi answered.

Cammy blinked some. She had never been invited to dinner by a cyborg before in her life. This came at a surprise for her. "Dinner?"

"Yeah," Cy-Kusanagi laughed.

"Sure, I guess," Cammy replied.

Cy-Kusanagi wrote down something on a small piece of paper and handed it to her. He then walked off, "I gotta get to my hotel room... But, I'm going to take a drive around London and see things for myself."

**London Metropolitan Hotel**

It was about past 1PM, the check-in time at the hotel.

Cy-Kusanagi arrived at the lobby at the Metropolitan Hotel. It suited Cy-Kusanagi very much as he took a look around. The place looked very beautiful with a very hip and urban setting. Cy-Kusanagi then approached the lobby. A beautiful woman was at the front desk of the lobby as Cy-Kusanagi approached.

"One room for Kusanagi. First name Romeo," Cy-Kusanagi said.

The woman then looked through the computer. She then smiled to him, "alright. 1 day for Romeo Kusanagi."

"That's correct," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"Alright, here's your key. All paid for by Fraiser, Wexler, and Powell Investigations," the woman at the front desk added.

"Thanks," Cy-Kusanagi said taking the key.

"Be sure to try out our very exclusive Met Bar. Only open to members and hotel guest only starting at 6PM tonight," the woman said.

"Thanks, I'll be there," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"Need help with your bags?" asked the bellboy nearby.

"Take this one," Cy-Kusanagi said giving the bellboy his backpack. "Be careful with this, okay?" The bellboy nodded as he took the backpack from Cy-Kusanagi.

The two of them entered the elevator as the bellboy waited for Cy-Kusanagi to give the floor number.

"7th floor," Cy-Kusanagi said.

The bellboy nodded as he pressed the button for the 7th floor. It slowly ascended until it reached Cy-Kusanagi's destination. As the doors opened, both of them left and immediately headed to the room.

As the bellboy opened the door to the suite, Cy-Kusanagi stepped in and took a look around. He gave the bellboy a generous tip.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Cy-Kusanagi said as the bellboy left.

It was a very nice sweet with a king sized bed. There was a HDTV in the room, too. Cy-Kusanagi took some stuff out from his backpack.

"Time to recharge..." Cy-Kusanagi said to himself.

**Cy-Kusanagi's Suite**

**7:30 PM**

Cammy White had entered the hotel suite. She was slightly nervous as she stepped inside. It was very strange to be asked out by a cyborg. Cammy stood there wearing a very nice black dress. Her long hair was tied back into one ponytail. She could hear running water from the bathroom.

"A cyborg taking a shower?" she asked herself.

She took the remote control from the sofa and turned the TV on. Cammy then flipped through the channels as she waited for Cy-Kusanagi to step out. A minute later, Cy-Kusanagi stepped out wearing nothing but a red towel around his waist.

"You finally made it," Cy-Kusanagi said with a smile.

"Romeo Kusanagi?" Cammy asked as she laughed. "How original..."

"My employers came up with it since they couldn't come up with any other name," Cy-Kusanagi explained.

"I see."

"I'm almost done," he said as he grabbed his outfit out from the closet and stepped back inside the bathroom and closed the door.

"He does look very attractive," she said to herself.

Cy-Kusanagi stepped out wearing black dress pants, black shoes, and an untucked short sleeve black shirt buttoned up. He had a white jade medallion around his neck to bring him good luck. The human part believed in good luck while the mechanical part believed only in logic.

"You look great," Cammy said. She was stunned at the way that Cy-Kusanagi dressed. A smile came across her face. "You really are different from Kyo," she laughed looking Cy-Kusanagi up and down.

"What made you come up with that conclusion?" he asked analytically while smiling.

"Well, the way you dress. Kyo constantly wears that schoolboy uniform. He doesn't wear that many outfits from what I saw," Cammy explained.

Cy-Kusanagi gave out a laugh.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Cy-Kusanagi said. He then looked at Cammy, "is there any good places to eat?"

"Lots, love," Cammy answered.

"Good."

"You actually eat food?"

"Yeah, surprised?"

"At first. With you, expect the unexpected."

"Good point."

"What kind of food are you in the mood for?"

"Not sure. You can pick," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"How about Middle Eastern?" Cammy suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Cy-Kusanagi replied.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking," Cammy said with a smile.

"Any good Middle Eastern restaurants?"

"There is this restaurant called Phoenicia in Kensington and Notting Hill," Cammy answered and she continued, "been hearing rave reviews of the place."

"Sounds good," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"Shall we?" Cammy asked.

Cy-Kusanagi nodded as he took out a pair of very expensive shades made in Italy and placed them over his eyes. Then, he gently placed his arm around Cammy's arm as they left the hotel suite.

**Phoenicia**

The two of them had a nice cozy table by the window where they could have some peace and quiet. Both of them were enjoying their Middle Eastern cuisines. Cammy was smiling as she looked at Cy-Kusanagi's complexion.

"You're cuter than Kyo," she laughed.

Cy-Kusanagi gave a silent mechanical laugh.

"That's another compliment. You look quite beautiful in that dress," Cy-Kusanagi complimented to Cammy. The two of them shared something in common, they both once belonged to criminal organizations bent on taking over or destroying the world.

Cammy used to be one of Bison's dolls programmed to carry out orders unquestioned. She was injected with Bison's DNA that increased her fighting ability greatly. There were twelve other dolls under Bison's command. But, Cammy was the first one to break free of Bison's grasp.

She was found and brought over to Delta Red.

Her memories were pretty much fragmented. But she decided to let things be and focus on the pressent and the future. That was what she wanted now.

"Dating anybody?" Cy-Kusanagi asked.

Cammy blinked a bit. That was something very unexpected coming out from the cyborg's mouth. "Um no, single..." she said.

Cy-Kusanagi laughed, "never thought you'd hear a cyborg ask that, did you?"

Cammy shook her head and sipped her wine.

"What about you?" Cammy asked.

Cy-Kusanagi remained silent for a bit. He remember that woman he met back in NYC named Niha; but, it was just a fling. Honestly, he felt he would never see her again after that night. Plus, it wouldn't be good.

He was still hiding from NESTS.

Cy-Kusanagi was one of many Kyo clones created after NESTS abducted him. NESTS took the opportunity as Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru sealed off Orochi for another eight-hundred years. They abducted Kyo and used his DNA to create those clones. However, he managed to escape and went into hiding somewhere in North America.

He was one of those clones, with the DNA of Kyo Kusanagi.

In many ways, he could relate to Cammy White.

"Not really. There was this one woman I met back in NYC," Cy-Kusanagi answered.

Cammy was surprised at his answer, "woman? Do tell..."

Cy-Kusanagi remained silent as he was processing from his CPU of all sorts of lines he could use to make an excuse. He really didn't want to get personal with anybody. His work kept him very busy almost 24/7.

She slightly narrowed her eyes at him, "oh don't go making some excuse..."

Cy-Kusanagi blinked and shook his head. "Her name is Niha, bartender at this nightclub... We met and had coffee in the morning," he explained. But, there was some sorrowful expression on his face.

"_A cyborg with a woman?" Cammy thought to herself._

There was more to Cy-Kusanagi than meets the eye. He was more complex and more mysterious than Kyo Kusanagi. This cyborg was indeed far more different than Kyo Kusanagi. It would seem that there is an actual difference between 'Kyo Kusanagi' and 'Kusanagi.'

"Romeo, has a nice feel to it," Cammy said.

If Cy-Kusanagi could blush, he would. "Thanks. Cammy's a very nice name, too," he added with his own compliment.

"My first time on a date with a cyborg," Cammy said. She then continued, "quite enjoying this very much."

"I'm enjoying this, too."

"Tell me more about her."

"Not much to say about Niha. But, a relationship wouldn't work for me..." Cy-Kusanagi replied as he took a sip of his wine. "I'm a cyborg. Still on the run from NESTS. I can't have sex nor can I have kids..." Those were the main human components he was missing.

"Oh..."

"Better off that way."

"Why would you say that?"

Cy-Kusanagi adjusted his shades some, "I still have people that want my head... There's Iori Yagami."

"Yagami? I've seen him before," Cammy replied.

"There's K'9999... He's a bitch and a ripoff of Tetsuo from the anime, Akira," he laughed. Cy-Kusanagi continued, "that asshole has all sorts of issues." He then took a bite out of his food and slowly chewed it.

"How is it?"

"Very good," Cy-Kusanagi said sipping his wine.

"Entering the tournament in Osaka?"

"Yeah," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"You're going to fight Kyo, aren't you?" Cammy asked rhetorically. She knew that was the fire that burned inside Cy-Kusanagi.

Cy-Kusanagi nodded, "it's just a rivalry now. I have to show them the difference between the two of us."

"I can relate. I don't like being named a clone of Bison..."

Cy-Kusanagi gave another laugh, "really? I don't see the resemblence." He then continued, "you can't be a clone of M. Bison. You're much cuter and nicer than that asshole."

Cammy gave a laugh. "Flattery gets you everywhere."

"Really..."

"You're investigating Umbrella, too?" Cammy asked changing the subject.

Cy-Kusanagi took a deep sigh and another deep sip of his wine. Cammy could immediately take that as a yes. "I was in Jeffersontown during the Outbreak," Cy-Kusanagi answered. It seemed that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Bloody hell..."

"You could say that again. I managed to make it out before it got nuked..." Cy-Kusanagi added as he continued on, "people running and screaming... It was just like when NESTS unleashed the Zero Cannon on the populace of Southtown."

"That must've been something."

"Heh, it was something..."

**Met Bar**

After dinner, Cy-Kusanagi and Cammy headed back to the hotel after he took her on some night time shopping. There, they had drinks at the Met Bar. It was pretty lively as Cammy and Cy-Kusanagi were drinking to their hearts' content. Cy-Kusanagi sat

"Give me a Bourbonilla," Cy-Kusanagi requested.

"Give me a Kamikaze," Cammy said.

The two of them had their drinks while conversing with several known public figures of London. Cy-Kusanagi chugged his drink immediately. Cammy was laughing a bit.

"Citrus Bay Lemonade," Cy-Kusanagi requested.

The bartender immediately mixed the drink up for the cyborg.

"Good stuff."

"Give me another Kamikaze, love," Cammy said with a smile.

"Jericho Blue," Cy-Kusanagi requested after he downed his Citrus Bay Lemonade. The bartender quickly mixed the drink up for Cy-Kusanagi.

"Electric Jam," Cammy requested.

"Give me another Citrus Bay Lemonade."

"Nijinski Blinova."

"Moscow Mule."

"Caribbean Cruise."

"I'll take a Skyy Blue."

"Give me a Smirnoff Watermelon."

"Bicardi Limon."

"Sweet Maria."

"LA Sunrise."

"I'll have one, too."

"Bullfrog."

"Bikini."

"Pink Tequila."

"Blue Margarita."

"Chupa Naranjas."

"Banderas Mexicana."

"Tequila Sour."

"Whiskey Sour."

"Tequila Sunrise."

"Tsunami."

"Give me a Tsunami, too."

"Deep Blue Sea Cocktail."

"Diamond Fizz."

"Club Cocktail."

"Kiss In the Night."

"South Side."

"Tahiti Dance Club."

"Cherry Rum!"

"Kickboxer's KO."

Cammy had met her limit but Cy-Kusanagi continued drinking. Cy-Kusanagi had a Hurricane Jane, Hurricane, Casa Blanca, Third Rail Cocktail, Chinese Coctail, Apple Graham Crispy, Banana Frost, Blizzard, Blue Velvet, Dreaming Monkey, Devil's Tail, Roman Snowball, Sexual Trance, Barbella, Hong Kong Sundae, Guillotine, Junebug, East Indies Cocktail, Golden Sun, and so forth.

He had won a lot of cash in drinking contests as well.

**Cy-Kusanagi's Suite**

With Cammy still intoxicated, Cy-Kusanagi allowed her to sleep on the bed. At the same time, Cy-Kusanagi sat on the couch watching television. He didn't need sleep. All he required was a recharge every now and then.

Cammy woke up and saw Cy-Kusanagi sitting there on the couch watching the news.

"You're finally up," Cy-Kusanagi commented to her.

"Yeah..."

"Have fun?"

"Lots."

"I had fun, too," Cy-Kusanagi said with a smile. He was dressed in denim shorts, Fubu shoes, and an untucked Ecko wear t-shirt. The cyborg still had shades over his eyes.

"My train leaves tonight, let's have some fun then."

"Where to?"

"Let's catch a movie," Cy-Kusanagi offered.


	146. Third Exhibitions Part 2

Third Exhibitions Part 2

**MOTM Stadium**

_Shikyo vs. Kubikiri Basara_

_Amano vs. Kazuki Kazama_

**Fight Area**

The next fight had now started to commence as the next two fighters stepped up onto the mat. They were known as Shikyo/Mukuro and Kubikiri Basara. Both shared something in common, they both had died and have been resurrected. Basara regained his body in full health but on the other hand Shikyo was a walking corpse with an awful stench.

Shikyo stepped up onto the mat with his weapon with blades on opposite ends. However, he could split the weapon in two and make two blades. His face was severely bandaged up and his hair was now blackened.

His skin was much darker, that of a walking corpse.

He had an addiction of shedding blood, whether it would be those of his enemies, allies, or innocent bystanders. Shikyo would go out and kill innocent woman and children to satisfy his lust for blood.

He had betrayed the Shinsengumi and murdered all of the Zero Squad, except for Washizuka. As a corpse, he was more powerful and even more deranged. Now, he was enlisted as a member of Wesker's Fallen Stars group.

Albert Wesker hid out to watch how Shikyo would perform in his match.

Basara was a different story, such as the story of the Crow. He and his girlfriend Kagaribi were murdered by the demon swordsman known as Zankuro. But, it was Basara who rose from the grave to avenge their own deaths.

For some reason, he was sent to the early 21st century.

He stood there wearing marron colored ninja gi pants and shoes. Basara had slightly long indigo hair that looked slightly spiked. His main weapon was a long chain with a blade attached at the end. It was a special looking chain and sickle.

The sickle looked like a very large 3-sided shuriken.

The crowd cheered the fighters on. They were definitely getting more than their money's worth of entertainment. It would prompt other world nations to vie to have the Mark of the Millennium Committee to host the next tournament in one of their countries.

Both fighters took a good look at each other.

They could smell the scent of death on each other.

"You're dead like me," Shikyo hissed.

"Hmph. I may be dead, but I do not carry your sickening rancid stench," Basara coldly replied to Shikyo. He could sense the evil and insanity surrounding Shikyo's diseased and decaying mind.

Shikyo's whole body reeked of death and decay.

"I'm going to enjoy sending you back," Shikyo laughed.

"If that's the case, I'll send you back with me," Basara replied.

This match would pit undead against undead. However, they weren't mindless zombies such as the ones created by the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. However, Shikyo and Basara had caught Wesker's interest.

Wesker started to get to the thinking.

"Maybe we should invest in supernatural weapons," he said to himself. The idea was non-scientific at first. But, the theory would be that they'd have an edge over Umbrella. Undead who can think and reason.

But, they'd have to be sociopathic like Shikyo but not turn on their superiors.

The fight had officially started with the ring of the bell.

Basara stood there with his weapon ready for Shikyo to come at him, in which he did.

In a psychotic rush, Shikyo charged at Basara swing his blade left and right. He spun in a 180 degree motion keeping his back to Basara and then followed up by thrusting one of the blade ends of his weapon backwards.

Basara quickly jumped back to evade Shikyo's attack.

In his psychotic blood rage, Shikyo kept on the offensive. An undead like Shikyo wouldn't need to stop and take a rest. He was a walking corpse bent on destroying anything in his sight.

The one thing in his sight right now was his opponent: Basara Kubikiri.

"Zan Niku Kamaitachi!" Shikyo yelled as he got on the mat and quickly crawled towards Basara like a very fast bug.

Basara quickly jumped back to avoid Shikyo from getting him. He jumped a few feet back as Shikyo continued to gain distance on him. Shikyo was relentless as he caught up to Basara every time he jumped back to avoid him.

This walking corpse was a hungry bug crawling on the mat.

Basara jumped up into the air as Shikyo was almost in striking distance. He threw his spinning blade downward aiming towards Shikyo's back. Quickly, Shikyo leaped to his left to avoid the oncoming blade.

"Gyahahahahahahahahaha!" Shikyo laughed maniacally coming at Basara just as he landed.

The blade came back just in time as Basara used to as he backed away while blocking Shikyo's incoming attacks at the same time. Basara was just as determined as Shikyo to win this match, though it was just an exhibition match with no title.

Basara brought his blade up and all sorts of directions to block Shikyo's relentless assault. He had to think fast because Shikyo had the speed and the power.

Shikyo had proven than when he and the others raided the Umbrella facility 2 nights ago. He had murdered many Umbrella employess and enjoyed it. There were be more slaughter on his mind. It was something Wesker would be banking on. He had recruited some the most dangerous, greedy, and most ruthless fighters into his ranks.

"Kaiten Kimo Eguri!" Shikyo screamed as he stuck his blade straight out and started to spin the blade around rapidly. It was very fast and devastating, especially if one was to be on the receiving end of that attack.

Basara moved his blade around to block the incoming special attack. Sparks were flying back and forth as the crowd cheered them on. Jill's eyes blinked a bit as she took one good look at Shikyo.

He was one of the people in her recent nightmare.

"Him..." Jill said.

Right now, Basara remained on the defensive while Shikyo continued his beserk offensive. He had to think very fast.

"What the hell is me running on?" Chris asked.

"Shit, he looks scary," Ashley commented.

"I don't know what he takes in the morning, but I want some of that," Carlos said with a laugh.

"I doubt you want what he has," Jill replied to Carlos' remark about Shikyo.

"Why's that?" Carlos asked as he sipped his beer.

"Just an instinct," Jill simply answered.

Shikyo continued his assault as he cried, "Kaitan Kimo Eguri," again. This time, he had his blade upwards and twirled like he was a human helicopter. The blade spun very fast that could easily decapitate anyone unfortunate to stand in its way.

He was about to take Basara's head in a moment.

"Kaga Sui," Basara said as Shikyo got close enough. A shadow appeared under Basara that sucked him in immediately. The crowd gasped what had just happened to Basara.

"The fuck was that!" Claire Redfield exclaimed watching form the skybox.

Chris Redfield immediately spat his drink out," the hell!"

"Whoa!"

Basara quickly reappeared behind Shikyo and threw his blade at him. Shikyo quickly turned around and raised the blade up blocking the incoming counter attack. He almost got first blood on Shikyo.

"Kaitan Kimo Eguri!" Shikyo cried again as he did the same attack. Quickly, Basara leaped back and kept his distance. But this one had a surprise.

"What!" Basara exclaimed as the blade flew from Shikyo's hands and quickly flew in his direction. It almost made impact in the area betweet Basara's eyes.

The blade was flying closer and closer.

"Kage Sui," Basara said as he sunk down. Immediately, he teleported right behind Shikyo and grabbed him.

"Gah!" Shikyo yelled trying to shake Basara off.

"Kagaribi!" Basara cried while hugging Shikyo, who tried to fight him off. A portal immediately opened sucking them both through. The crowd gasped and then remained silent for a bit before talking amongst themselves.

Second later, Shikyo was ripped out from the hole with a vertical slash across the chest from Basara's blade. Dark blood spewed out from the chest wound. The walking corpse of a fighter fell to his knees as Basara jumped out afterwards.

It was Basara's turn as he started slashing the caught off guard Shikyo with his blade. Shikyo was unarmed since tossing his blade only to be caught by Basara. The advantage was in Basara's court now as Shikyo tried to run for his weapon.

"Nue Dama..." Basara said throwing a slow moving orb from his arm. It moved upward and then curved back down as it caught Shikyo.

Shikyo was stunned for the time being.

"Chi Sashi," Basara said as he threw his blade upward into an arc causing more damage for Shikyo. Shikyo may be powerful and psychotic, but in his state, he's incapable of thinking with his head. Let alone his mind.

Retracting his blade, Basara jumped upward and flew right at Shikyo.

"Hage Washi!" Shikyo exclaimed as he threw his blade upward. The blade managed to make a deep cut alongside Basara's left arm.

Basara winched as he landed on the mat with a hand placed over his wound. It was a very deep wound. Shikyo stood there as he licked the blood off his blade. The crowd was very much engrossed at the sight.

"That guy is definitely fucked up," Carlos said.

Everybody in the box nodded in unison.

"Zan Niku Kamaitachi!" Shikyo/Mukuro yelled as he crawled on the ground. He managed to latch onto Basara as he climbed upwards. Without a moment's hesitation, he stabbed his blade into Basara's chest and flipped off.

Blood spewed out from where Shikyo had just recently stabbed him.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Basara.

"Damn!"

Wesker snickered at the sight. It was the ruthlessness he wanted from his newly formed squad. This would be the same ruthlessness that would be required if he wanted to wipe out the Umbrella Corporation and their allies. Most importantly, if he wants to wipe out STARS and their allies. He felt he made a good choice of members for his Fallen Stars Squad. They would continue destroying Umbrella's facilities all around Japan and the world.

Basara wasn't going to die that easily. But Shikyo got close to Basara and grabbed him. He laid his opponent on the ground and stabbbed him in the stomach. Shikyo followed up grinding the blade around several times.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"This is insane..." Jill said.

"Got that right," Claire said looking away.

Shikyo was relentless as Umbrella's BOWs. Blood continued to spew out from Basara, whose stomach that Shikyo was still grinding his blade inside.

"Mujihi Sashi!" Shikyo cried.

"Kage Nui..." Basara weakly said as a portal formed as he dropped his blade through. Soon, another portal appeared under Shikyo's head. The blade came downward and sliced the back of his head.

Blood spewed out from Shikyo's cranium. He pulled the blade out from Basara's gut and ran around stark raving mad if he wasn't already. It was a deep wound that would be fatal. Shikyo held the back of his head and felt the blood.

He stood there laughing maniacally.

"Heheheheheheheheh... That was good," Shikyo hissed in a demonic tone of voice. He was a walking corpse. That alone couldn't have stopped him.

Basara stood there holding himself. He was badly hurt from Shikyo's ruthless attacks.

Chris Redfield immediately sprayed his drink all over Claire, who quickly shielded herself. It was something that nobody could've expected. "He just took a blade to the head!" he exclaimed not knowing why Shikyo was still alive.

"Damn it, Chris!" Claire fumed, "say it, don't spray it!"

Without saying anymore, Shikyo charged at Basara with his weapon. He spun it around some taking swings at Basara, who tried to dodge. But due to the damage, Basara was a bit slower. Shikyo managed to slice Basara against the back. It was a sharp stinging pain.

"Blood! Lots of blood!" Shikyo joyously cried out as he continued his relentless assault on his also undead opponent.

"You'll see lots of it," Basara said as he skipped back. He immediately charged up his energy. His body turned red that shocked the crowd even more.

"What's going on?" Chris Redfield asked as he looked closer.

"Don't ask me," Leon bluntly answered.

"Kagemai!" Basara yelled as he then ran and slid towards Shikyo. He then hit his deranged undead opponent for many hits. Pausing for a bit, Basara cried, "Yume Biki!" The man ripped Shikyo off the blade with an enormous yank.

Shikyo was tossed back as he violently landed on the mat.

The spectators gasped.

In an insane rage, Shikyo got to his feet. He was a corpse with that one primal instinct to kill or be killed. But in Shikyo's case, that instinct would be just kill for the hell of it. His lust to kill continued to drive his body in taking all sorts of damage as he walked towards Basara swinging his weapon around.

"What is he made out of!" Carlos asked in surprise.

"He's undead..." Jill answered.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. But, I doubt that it's Umbrella's doing," Jill explained.

"Probably sent from Hell," Barry suggested.

"Zan Niku Obasami!" Shikyo cried as he jumped up into the air. He paused his movement and dived downward trying to impale Basara from up above. Quickly, Basara jumped back to avoid the oncoming attack.

Basara came at Shikyo with his spinning sickle-blade swinging it left and right. The psychotic Shikyo came forward blocking and parrying those incoming attacks. He then swung his blade around downwards and upwards as Basara immediately went on the defensive. Shikyo still remained on the offensive.

In his diseased and decayed mind, Shikyo didn't even know the meaning of defense. He relentlessly remained on the offensive swinging his blade left and right towards Basara, who was forced to be back on the defensive.

Shikyo was laughing in his self-indulged bloody madness. His eyes were pale white cold and emotionless. But his facial expressions were a different story.

"Mei Kyo Shiksui Kyoki!" Shikyo cried as he executed his desperation attack. He lundged forward and spun his blades madly. Basara held his blade up blocking the full force of his devastating attack. Very bright sparks flew all around the fighting area.

However, Basara took some of the damage as blood spewed out.

"Gah!"

"BLEED FOR ME!" Shikyo cried out at the top of his lungs.

"Interesting indeed," Wesker said to himself as he continued to study Shikyo. Not even bullets would come between Shikyo and a fresh kill. This is what made Shikyo an asset to Wesker and the HCF at the moment.

"I shall bleed no more!" Basara let out as he made a war cry. He got on the offensive on Shikyo. Both men were now on the offensive. They were throwing and taking hits. "Kagemai: Mukui!" Basara cried out as he hopped forward hitting Shikyo so many times as Kagaribi's ghost started to float around him.

Basara then finished off his Kage Ide slipping downward into a shadow and then reappeared right in front of Shikyo. He then executed an upward slash that sent Shikyo flying back off the mat. It was official, Kubikiri Basara had won this match.

Shikyo sat up wanting some more. But he turned around and saw Wesker standing back waiting for him. Without saying a word, Shikyo walked off into the shadows to join Albert Wesker. Basara stood there as the winner.

His wounds miraculously healed themselves.

Basara was good as new.

**VIP Skybox 1**

Seemed that everybody in the room were completely shocked out of their minds except for Jill Valentine and Barry Burton. This was surely more than quality entertainment. These fights were also on pay-per-view.

"That was just weird..." Chris said taking slow sips of his beer.

"You can say that again," Carlos said sipping an ice cold soda. He then grabbed a bag of potato chips and opened it. "Never felt that much intensity since Raccoon City..."

Jill sat there carefully as she paid close attention to Shikyo. He was one of Albert Wesker's Fallen Stars members. They have yet to actually meet the Fallen Stars. But, she had those nightmares that plagued her.

It was all the same, some apocalypse that Jill will be blamed for but she couldn't avert. Then, the people that stood behind her would parish at the hands of Albert Wesker. This was something that Jill didn't even want to think about. Right now, she'd be going under new training under an Irish priest known as Elias Patrick.

She needed to strengthen her mind and her soul in order to go through this ordeal. The reasons for Jill having these very harsh visions were still unknown. Jill would also be getting guidance under the fortune teller known as Rose.

"These fights get better and better," Chris Redfield said with a smile.

"I want to get my pictures taken with the fighters," Ashley Graham said.

Leon turned to face Ashley, "I think Ken can arrange that."

Chris Redfield would enjoy himself for tonight before he'd have to go to sleep early. He still couldn't believe that he was chosen to brief the JOEs on the threat posed by the Umbrella Corporation. But, having the JOEs on their side, it would be a lot of help to the cause. Especially when it would eventually come to having another faceoff with the traitorous Albert Wesker.

At the same time, Wesker would be getting help from the Foot Clan. Plus he had already made an alliance with Geese Howard. Wesker was gathering a considerable amount of power to back him up. With the Foot Clan's finances and technology, Wesker would gain even more power.

However, Umbrella made an alliance with M. Bison with his Shadowlaw Organization. Also, they made an alliance with the terrorist group known as COBRA. Umbrella's defenses would increade dramatically.

Bison had the mercenary gun-slinger known as Hol Horse on his side at the moment. Hol Horse was a very dangerous man to fight against.

Nicholai made a proposal on the behalf of the Umbrella Corporation. Bison saw interest in Umbrella's BOWs and felt they would serve him greatly. Umbrella would help Bison out if he can wipe out STARS and their allies. Several assassins were already well on their way to eliminate Jill Valentine and the others.

Jill and the others knew nothing about the alliance with Shadowlaw.

They already had to fight zombies and all sort of other undead creatures. Now, some of their new friends would be acting as bodyguards if Umbrella or Wesker had attempted to break into the hotel suite. It was Raizo Imawano's idea for the protection. Taiyo High students would guard one suite while the Gorin High students would guard the other suite.

Chris Redfield took another beer and started to sip it.

"Next fight is about to start."

"Who's fighting?" Claire asked.

"Amano and Kazuki Kazama," Chris Redfield answered.

**Fight Area**

The last exhibition match for the night was about to start. Both fighters had just entered the fighting area to receive cheers from the crowd of loyal fans. Due to its popularity, countries such as the United States and Russia want to host the next Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Japan was a warrior state; meaning, that fighters and soldiers were looked highly upon.

First fighter was Amano.

He was wearing the type of wooden slippers that Samurai Jack wore. His outfit was a long pink hakama with pictures of red leaves around. Amano indeed looked like a pimp especially carrying that long wooden stick with him.

Amano was a good friend of Hibiki Takane, who wanted revenge on Setsuna for forcing her father to make his demonic sword. It took 80 days straight to make the sword. Her father died from exhaustion.

Hibiki immediately sought out revenge.

This was very strange being here in the future.

But he was here and ready to fight.

His opponent was the fire ninja known as Kazuki Kazama. He and his brother were part of the same ninja clan. However, he had deserted to go find his sister. Kazuki was marked for death. His brother Sogetsu, the water ninja was sent to execute him.

Kazuki had that burning fire ready.

He then stepped out and dashed forward to meet his opponent. Both men held no agression towards each other.

The two of them stood in their fighting poses as the bell sounded off. It was time for the last exhibition match for the night. Both fighters were posed and ready for their match.

"No holding back," Kazuki said with such enthusiasm.

"No holding back," Amano replied as he took a sip of his sake.

As Kazuki saw Amano taking a drink, he went in for the first hit. The fight had just started so anything goes for the duration.

"Fusha..." Amano said as he swung his sake jug and smacked Kazuki in the face. The ninja of fire was somewhat stunned. Kazuki didn't see that one coming at all as Amano jammed his cane into his foot.

Kazuki was hopping on one foot as Amano then bopped him on the head. He placed his hands on his head in pain. Amano took another sip from his jug and then smacked Kazuki against the gut with his cane.

Amano didn't have his sword due to it being dull. He was going to see Hibiki's father to get it reforged again. But, the old man was already dying. Nonetheless, Amano was doing a very good job with the long wooden cane.

"Suzume Sashi..." Amano said as he dashed forward and rammed his stick into Kazuki's gut. Kazuki felt the wind getting knocked out of him. The drunkard swordman then slid around to Kazuki's back and apologized in Japanese.

Soon, Amano followed up with a big smack to the back of Kazuki's head. Kazuki fell on his knees holding the back of his head.

Kazuki decided to give Amano a taste of his own medicine. With his blade still sheathed, Kazuki turned around and whacked Amano against the gut. Amano's eyes widened at the shock of the surprise retaliation attack by Kazuki Kazama. If he hadn't kept the blade sheathed, Amano would've been bleeding fatally right about now.

"Uggghhhh..."

"Figured since you're using a stick, I'll keep my blade sheathed," Kazuki said with a smirk. He was determined to fight. And a fight Amano and Kazuki would give each other. It had now started as Kazuki Kazama went on the offensive throwing all sorts of swordstrikes to Amano, who retreated backwards to block.

Amano rolled forward and under Kazuki's horizontal swordstrike. He used his cane to trip Kazuki off his feet. But, Kazuki quickly regained his balance as he planted one hand on the ground and made a backflip back towards his feet.

He quickly got on the offensive attacking Kazuki left and right with his hard wooden cane. Kazuki jumped back and charged up.

"Sai En..." Kazuki said as a small ball of fire floated above him.

"What's that supposed to be?" Amano asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kazuki replied.

Amano nodded as he charged forward throwing more strikes at Kazuki. For the duration, Kazuki would keep his sword sheathed. Using his blade would be unneccessary and dishonorable since Amano is using a long wooden sword.

"What happened to your sword?" Kazuki asked as he moonsaulted away from Amano's barrage of attacks. He then came forward with his sword ready for one big strike.

"It became dull," Amano said as he guarded against Kazuki's hard swing. The momentum caused both weapons to shake some. It seemed more of a spar than a fight. Kazuki then threw more attacks of his own.

"Why didn't you get it reforged?"

"I did. But my friend was dying of exhaustion," Amano said throwing a few strikes while defending against Kazuki's incoming strikes. He continued, "the demon swordsman from Makai known as Setsuna forced him to work on a sword for 80 days. He died. His daughter sought out to kill Setsuna..."

"I see," Kazuki said as he threw a downward sword strike.

"It really means a lot that you're keeping your sword sheathed," Amano said with a smile. He spun around to give a spinning back strike to the face.

Kazuki quickly smacked the attack away, "I sense no evil in you. Except for the drinking and the women. But, you can't call that evil."

They both laughed as they continued their exhibition match.

"This calls for a few drinks after this, care to join me?" Amano offered.

Kazuki nodded.

Both fighters continued the match throwing attacks left and right while guarding at the same time. It was more pleasant than the other 3 matches.

Kazuki jumped back some saying, "Sai En," once again. Another ball of flame hovered over Kazuki Kazama. There were 2 balls floating over Kazuki as he jumped back to guard against Amano's incoming attacks.

"Shougi Doushi!" Amano exclaimed reaching forward and headbutting Kazuki three times. Kazuki staggered back as Amano got on the offensive getting some hits in. A hard smack against the chest, shoulders, and the upper arms.

"Sai En," Kazuki said making a third ball of flame float above him.

There were now three fireballs floating above Kazuki as he came forward on the offensive. He started giving blows to Amano with his sheathed katana.

"Get ready!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"I'm ready," Amano replied with a smile.

"Shakuenetsu Kon!" Kazuki yelled firing a flaming ball from his hands. Four powerful fireballs were sent as they headed right towards Amano.

"Keima No Taka!" Amano exclaimed as he slid forward and brought his arm up for a ground based uppercut. Energy flowed in Amano's arm as he reflected the first fireball back at Kazuki. But the other three were flying at him.

"Shakuenetsu Kon!" Kazuki yelled as he fired another one to negate the one sent back at him.

Amano avoid the first fireball and blocked against the second. But he took some slight burning from the next fireball. It was Kazuki's chance to attack.

"Sai En!"

Another fireball floated above Kazuki Kazama as he ran towards Amano.

"Dai Baku Satsu!" yelled Kazuki as he grabbed Amano and held him up. An explosion was made as a flame engulfed Amano flew off. With the Sai En, another explosion followed causing more damage towards Amano.

Amano fell to one knee as Kazuki took to the air.

"Guren Kyaku!" he yelled after launching himself upwards into the air. He kicked his feet into the air like a drill.

Amano held his stick up as a shield taking minor damage as Kazuki Kazama continued to drill his feet. The pimp swordsman got to his feet and staggered back while blocking Kazuki's Guren Kyaku which was still being performed.

"En Metsu!" Kazuki yelled as he exploded causing Amano more fire damage. He then reappeared behind where he was once there. On the mat, Kazuki squatted down and threw a footsweep and followed up with a spinning back kick to the gut of Amano.

Amano fell back on the mat but instantly rolled away to keep distance from himself and Kazuki Kazama. Amano kept his distance as Kazuki came at him.

"Keima no Taka," Amano said sliding forward and hitting Kazuki with his uppercut. Kazuki could feel the hard punch across his chin. He flew upwards into the air.

"En Metsu!"

Kazuki did the same exploding move again as Amano shielded himself. He came flying downward from the flames right at Amano once again. Amano was caught off guard by Kazuki's surprise attack.

"Guren Kyaku!" Kazuki yelled as he kicked his feet into the air hitting Amano in the face and chest for major damage. It was too fast for Amano to block. Getting onto the mat, Kazuki threw a kicking combination and finished off with a powerful spinning heel kick across the face.

Amano spun in a 180 degree motion with his back turned. He jabbed his stick backwards hitting Kazuki in the gut forcing him to slightly lose breath. Facing Kazuki again, Amano swung the stick downward hitting the top and then upward hitting the chin area. It was a very painful combination attack performed by Amano.

With Kazuki off guard, Amano continued doing a number of Kanzuki.

"Hisshi," Amano said as he reared back, swinging his cane in a tight circle. He lunged forward and gave Kazuki a hard smack across the chest.

Kazuki held his chest in pain.

It stung like hell...

"Ibisha Anaguma," Amano said as he swung his cane about wildly getting some hard hits in on Kazuki Kazama. He then followed up his, "Anaguma no Fundoshi Nugi," spinning the cane and poking it forward to knock Kazuki onto the mat.

"Rokudo Rekka!" Kazuki yelled as he slid towards Amano with a flaming leg extended. He then did an overhead hammer strike making Amano rebound. Amano was taken off guard and paid for it. He flew back at Kazuki, who executed a punch combo, and finished off with a sword strike. Amano took major damage.

Kazuki fell to his knees from exhaustion while Amano laid there.

"Heh...took a lot of me," Kazuki said.

"Maybe we should quit?" Amano asked.

"Yeah. Need that energy for tonight," Kazuki laughed.

Amano joined in on the laughter as the crowd remained silent. Kazuki extended his hand and helped Amano to his feet. They bowed and then embraced each other in a hug. Both fighters bowed to the spectators.

Both Amano and Kazuki received standing ovations.

Swiftly, both fighters jumped off the mat and walked off. Amano was thinking about the swordsman known as Setsuna and his good friend Hibiki Takane. At the same time, Kazuki was thinking about the mark on his head that would be carried out by his brother Sogetsu.

Kazuki also wanted to fight against the demon swordsman known as Zankuro.

That was the last of the exhibition matches.

Albert Wesker was slightly satisfied with Setsuna and Shikyo's matches. Their ruthlessness was invaluable to the likes of Albert Wesker.

Amano and Kazuki were stopped by Sogetsu Kazama.

"I will kill you when we get back to our time," Sogetsu said to his brother.

"Yeah, you do what you have to," Kazuki said. He couldn't hate his brother. Sogetsu had undying loyalty to the Oinin Ninja clan.

**VIP Skybox 1**

"That was some match," Chris Redfield said.

Ashley Graham nodded.

"Next fight's are in forty-five minutes," he added rising up from his seat. "Drinking all this beer, I gotta take a piss."

"Same here," Carlos Oliviera added.

"Count me in," Leon replied.

"That's four of us," added Ark Thompson. The four men rose up and walked out from the skybox leaving the others behind. Barry Burton then rose from his seat.

"Gotta get my exercise in," Barry said to them.

It was just Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, and Ashley Graham inside the skybox along with several Secret Service agents. Claire was reading through tonight's fight program. So far, it's been one hell of a fight night.

"Who's fighting next?" Ashley asked.

"Colonel William Guile and Lieutenant Charlie Nash up against Balrog and Vega de la Cerna," Claire answered as she continued to read on. The name of Vega sent chills down Jill's spine. She remembered bumping into Vega at the dinner banquet.

Seemed that Vega had something for Jill.

"Dan Hibiki with Rainbow Mika Nakamura going against Kyoko Minazuki and Hideo Shimazu," Claire continued then she read the 3-man matches. "The Fatal Fury Team making up of Tery Bogard, Andy Bogard, and Joe Higashi. They'll be taking on the Kyokugen Team consisting of Ryo and Takuma Sakazaki, with Robert Garcia."

"Anybody else?" Jill asked.

"One more match," Claire answered as she read it off, "Orochi Team composed of Chris, a different Chris. Other two members are Yashiro Nanakase and Shermie. They'll be taking on the Seijyun High team consisting of Zaki, Akira Kazama, and Yurikia Kirishima."

"Sounds good," Ashley said.

Jill sat back and took a sip of her soda and waited for the guys to come back. She was getting all these visions of the apocalypse. It seemed that the apocalypse would revolve around the traitorous Albert Wesker. Almost everybody was being drawn to Osaka, Japan. Jill Valentine and the others would be at the center of it.


	147. Tag Matches Tier 1:3 Part 1

Tag Matches Tier 1-3 Part 1

**MOTM Stadium**

_Guile/Charlie vs. Balrog/Vega_

_Dan Hibiki/R.Mika vs. Kyoko Minazuki/Hideo Shimazu_

_Terry Bogard/Andy Bogard/Joe Higashi vs. Ryo Sakazaki/Robert Garcia/Takuma Sakazaki_

_Akira Kazama/Zaki/Yurika Kurishima vs. Li Xiangfei/Hinako Shijou/Bonne Janet_

There was a slight mess up in the fight program. It wouldn't be the Orochi team fighting tonight. Instead, it would be the New Girls Team fighting the Seijyun High team. Both teams comprised of teenage girls. It would be a very interesting match to watch. Orochi Team would be fighting tomorrow night against the Young Korean Team comprising of Dong Hwan, Jae Hoon, and May Lee.

Spectators were now getting back to their seats. These would be the final matches of the night. So far, this has been one intense night of martial arts fighting. All matches after tonight would be even more intense if not just as intense.

This would bring lots of publicity for the tournament.

At the same time, more and more groups would want to sponsor the upcoming Mark of the Millennium Tournaments. It was starting to become so damn popular. Now and now, more and more countries were competing for the chance to host the next tournament in their home.

England wanted to host the tournament in London next year.

Japan was competing to host it in either Osaka or Tokyo.

Russia wanted to host it in Moscow.

United States would either choose Miami, Atlanta, Houston, Boston, Chicago, NYC, Los Angeles, San Diego, Philadelphia, San Francisco, Baltimore, Las Vegas, or Washington DC.

France wanted to hold it in Paris.

Spain wanted to hold the MOTM in either Madrid or Barcelona.

Egypt wanted to hold it in Cairo or Alexandria.

Iraq wanted to hold it in Baghdad.

Hong Kong wanted it to be held in Hong Kong.

India wanted to hold it in Delhi.

Canada wanted to hold it in either Toronto or Vancouver.

Australia wanted to hold it in Sydney.

Brazil wanted to hold it in Rio de Janeiro.

Switzerland wanted to hold it in Geneva.

Germany wanted to hold it in Berlin.

Italy wanted to hold the tournament in Rome or Venice.

South Korea wanted to hold it in Seoul.

All these world leaders wanted the next tournament to be held in their own home countries. Many merchants would come. It would bring fighters and tourists over which would help with the economy. There was big money and publicity to be made in holding the tournament. On a worldwide level, it was the martial arts version of the Olympics.

Osaka was generating a lot of capital days before the actual tournament started. The MOTM Committee were getting a lot of large cash offers from different governments if they would hold the tournament in their countries.

**Fight Area**

_Guile/Charlie vs. Balrog/Vega_

Both Col. Guile and Lt. Nash stepped out to meet the crowd. The two special ops force fighters received very loud cheers and applauds from the crowd. Guile has been a 2 year veteran of the MOTM. This is Charlie's first match ever competing in the MOTM.

Charlie and Guile would eventually have to face each other in the singles and the battle royale. But, he was more than ready. At the same time, they had to worry about Umbrella's motives in this year's Millennium Tournament. Fighters have claimed to be attacked by zombies and hideous looking monsters.

They stood there as they waited for their opponents.

From the opposite end, came their opponents. They were two of Bison's top operatives, Balrog and Vega. Balrog served as Bison's bodyguard for most of the time. But, he was starting to have doubts about Bison.

Now, Bison has joined forces with the Umbrella Corporation.

Balrog kept his very hungry and intimidating look while at the same time, Vega hid his face behind that iron mask. Vega was a sociopathic matador. He was very interested in the most beautiful women such as Cammy and Chun-Li.

He looked up and saw Jill Valentine standing there looking through the window of the VIP box. A chill went up her spine.

"I'll see you soon my lovely Valentine," Vega said to himself.

"That creep..." Jill said.

"Who is he?" Chris Redfield asked.

"Working as a government agent, you get access to dossiers of criminal groups around the world," Leon answered and started to explain, "that guy right there is Vega de la Cerna. Spanish matador. He is a total sociopath that believes all things ugly deserve to die or be destroyed. Vega is one of M. Bison's generals in Shadowlaw. The big black boxer guy is Balrog, Bison's bodyguard."

"Interesting," Claire Redfield replied.

"Vega is highly dangerous to be dealt with," Leon added.

Both teams stepped up onto the mat and faced each other. However, there would be new rules put in place. The speaker started to explain the new rules for the team matches.

?When one member of the team is down, the other member will take his or her place and carry on. Team is eliminated if all members are defeated. Those are the new rules," said the speaker.

"That works for me," Guile said.

"Ready?" Charlie asked.

"Always," Guile answered as he stretched out some.

"I'll go first," Charlie said as he stepped up onto the mat. Guile stood there as his friend stepped up.

"I'll be the first to fight," Vega insisted as he stepped up onto the mat. Balrog stood there knowing what hatred Vega had for Lt. Charlie Nash. But, it couldn't have been helped. Vega used his agility as he flipped and somersaulted onto the mat.

Vega received applauds for his performance.

"Looks like a fruit," Carlos said looking at Vega.

"Don't be deceived by the looks," Leon directed to Carlos.

"I can tell," Carlos replied as he sipped his beer.

Both Charlie and Vega stood several feet across from each other in their fighting poses. They were determined to take each other out. Charlie Nash was a former United States Martial Arts Champion.

But he wasn't there to defend it against Ken Masters.

During that time, he and Guile were in a prison in Thailand. Charlie was going to show the whole world what he was really made of. He took his glasses off and tossed them to Guile, who swiftly caught them.

"Look after them," Charlie said.

"Just kick his ass," Guile replied.

The bell sounded commencing the first of the team matches. With such speed, Vega charged forward towards his opponent. He took to the air and front flipped towards Charlie and followed up with a somersault.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Vega cried as he executed a downward flying side kick as Charlie jumped back to avoid.

The Spanish ninja matador rolled forward before landing on the mat to avoid placing pressure on his foot and breaking it. He was a very swift and agile fighter. Most of all he was ruthless and sociopathic.

It was tumbling roll that turned into his Rolling Crystal Flash special attack with a high angled stab attack aimed directing for Charlie's aorta. Charlie quickly used both hands and wrapped them around Vega's arm and used the momentum against him.

With force, Charlie threw Vega to the other side of the mat as he landed one hand and did a handspring back to his feet. Vega eyes narrowed as he grinned behind the mask. His steel claws glimmered under the light of the bright full moon.

These claws were very thirsty for blood. Vega quickly rolled forward and took to the air and somersaulted downward. Both feet were sticking out attempting to hit Charlie with them. Charlie quickly jumped to the side.

"Knew you'd fall for that," Vega taunted.

"What?"

As soon as Vega landed, he followed up with a spinning foot sweep that knocked Charlie off his feet. Charlie struggled to keep his balance as he tumbled to his left before getting to his feet. At the same time, Vega jumped up and spun in a corkscrew somersault.

As Charlie got to his feet, he looked up to see Vega flying right at him. Both feet planted with Charlie's chest.

"Ugggggghhh..." Charlie groaned. His eyes were widened as he could feel the wind get knocked out of him by a swift and powerful attack. Vega then smacked him across the face with a hard jump reverse spin kick.

The heel of Vega's foot was pretty rock hard.

Vega wouldn't let up for the duration of the match. With his left hand, Vega used his claws to take swipes at Charlie.

He swiped his claws to the right as Charlie tried to avoid the attack. But, Vega got first blood on Charlie as the claws managed to cut against the upper right arm. There were 3 cut-marks on the arm which was now bleeding.

The crowd of spectators gasped as the sight.

Charlie held his arm in pain.

It was a wound that stung like hell. Charlie kept his guard as Vega came at him again with a barrage of incoming kicks and claw strikes. He did his best to block Vega's attacks but took a few himself.

Charlie staggered back from Vega's back thrust kick. He wasn't the only concern for Vega. Vega wanted to get rid of Hol Horse, a mercenary now working under M. Bison. Hol Horse could easily take out Vega if he wanted to. Almost a week back, Vega almost had a bullet in his head if M. Bison didn't intervene.

Vega did a downward claw slash with Charlie rolling forward and underneath.

"Somersault Shell!" Charlie yelled as he did his flash kick. He leaped up into a back flip while doing a high front kick with an arc of energy behind the foot. The kick scraped against Vega's back causing him to wince.

Vega felt his back in pain.

Charlie landed on his feet and came forward at Vega, who was distracted with the pain in his back caused by the Somersault Shell. Getting close enough, Charlie threw several hard punches to Vega's gut and followed up with a front kick to the chest. Vega staggered back as Charlie got behind and executed a belly-to-back suplex.

Vega was slammed head first onto the mat as Charlie released the suplex.

"Payback for my arm," Charlie said motioning for Vega to get back up.

Vega just laid there on the mat.

"Come on," Charlie said motioning for the sadist to get back.

Vega planted his hands onto the mat and lifted himself up to a handstand, then flipped backwards to get back to his feet. The matador did a stage bow to the audience. Charlie stood there with his arms crossed.

"That was fairly amusing, lieutenant," Vega said aiming his steel claws right at Charlie.

"I wasn't here to be amusing," Charlie retorted still keeping his guard.

"Let me provide the amusement then!" Vega exclaimed as he rolled forward towards Charlie. Instinctively, Charlie jumped to the side. As Charlie jumped to avoid the roll, Vega stuck his left arm out as the claws slashed along the calf of the leg.

"Gah!" Charlie screamed as held his leg in pain. His arm and leg were now bleeding. The Army officer staggered around as Vega rolled at him before launching himself into the air again.

Vega somersaulted over Charlie while sneaking a kick in to the back of the head area. Charlie's eyes widened again as he staggered forward.

"C'mon Charlie!" shouted Guile cheering his friend on.

Vega was just having fun with Charlie. Albert Wesker stood in the shadows watching the fight with such amusement. He was someone that Wesker would want to recruit into his ranks. But, Vega was already working under Master Bison of the Shadowlaw Organization.

"Too bad you don't work for me," Wesker said.

Vega came at Charlie once again throwing more attacks of his own. Charlie did his best to defend himself against the sadistic matador from Spain. With a diagonal slice, Vega managed to cut through Charlie's green combat vest. Plus, Vega managed to touch some skin making a mark on the upper chest area.

Charlie held his hand over his chest. That was the third mark that Vega has given him so far. Vega threw a jump back kick to the gut and followed up with an aerial spinning axe kick hitting the top of Charlie's head. Vega had the upper hand in this match.

Vega charged at Charlie from behind wanting to strike another devastating blow.

With a burst of energy, Charlie spun around and threw a very hard left hook kick to the face of Vega. The blow made a slight crack on the mask as Charlie followed up with a spinning back fist with the right hand. Vega quickly retreated as he jumped back to avoid getting hit by his opponent. Charlie wasn't going to take any chances as he continued charging at Vega throwing a combination of punches and kicks.

Vega was now on the defensive. He took blows to the lower body but blocked blows that came for his face. It was a desperate measure to keep his mask from getting damaged.

"Keep on him!" Guile yelled.

"What's with the mask?" Claire asked.

"Vega's vain..." Leon dryly answered. "Take a metrosexual like Ben Affleck. Times it by a hundred..."

"Whoa..." Ashley said.

Claire Redfield started to laugh, "if he wasn't a bad guy, I'd take him shopping. He has a gay man's taste, right?"

"Yeah," Leon answered.

Vega attempted to get onto the offensive with a hopping axe kick. He wanted to get on the offensive again to show Charlie some more punishment. Especially with the damaged caused by his mask. The face was Vega's main 'goody.'

"What's the matter? Trying to protect your goodies?" Charlie jokingly asked as held his hands up and caught the kick.

"You'll pay for that insolence," Vega assured as he used his other leg and knocked Charlie back with a back flip kick. It was a good counter attack that left Charlie open as Vega got to his feet and charged forward with a thrusting stab attack.

Vega stabbed Charlie in the side, following up with a knee strike to the chest, a shin kick, and a spinning side kick. He then grabbed Charlie and executed a belly-to-belly suplex. Charlie's head hit the hard mat as Vega released him.

With Charlie laying there, Vega laughed.

"I owed you for that painful blow to the head back there," Vega said.

Charlie slowly pushed himself up as Vega came at him; he was ready to take more blood away from him. The soldier had to be fast with his thinking and fast on his feet if he wanted to survive this match. Wesker continued to watch the fight from the shadows.

Wesker knew all about Shadowlaw. If HCF didn't accept Wesker, he would've went to sell his services to M. Bison and Shadowlaw. But Shadowlaw would be his enemies since they've now joined with the Umbrella Corporation. However, Wesker had an alliance with Geese Howard. Plus, there was the Fallen Stars team that he had formed. Just recently, Wesker had made an alliance with Oroku Saki and the Foot Clan.

Vega attempted a downward claw stab aimed for Charlie's back but hit the mat instead. Charlie jumped back as Vega slid forward executing a foot sweep knocking him off his feet. The matador seemed to have bested him again.

"Somersault Shell!" Charlie yelled as he executed his glowing back flip kick to Vega's face.

Vega was knocked off his feet by Charlie's swift counter attack.

As Charlie got back to his feet, he came at Vega and threw a barrage of punches and kicks. He grabbed Vega's arm and tossed him to the other side but held it and attempted a submission. Vega winced in pain as Charlie placed the arm lock on him.

"Gah..." Vega went trying to resist the pressure that Charlie was putting on his arm. He got to his feet and kicked Charlie in the gut forcing the release of the arm. Vega did a back flip and did a forward thrust executing his Scarlett Terror special attack.

"Sonic Boom!" Charlie yelled as he threw a charged right hook that send a spinning boomerang of energy flying right towards Vega. The projectile smacked Vega across the chest dealing some serious pain. The Spanish ninja held his chest in pain as Charlie came running at him. Vega was still thinking about the pain caused by the Sonic Boom. Without any hesitation, Charlie threw a hard front snap kick to the face.

The force of the kick knocked Vega back to the mat. However, that wasn't all. Vega's mask shattered completely revealing his 'beautiful' face. But there was a slight bruise on the right side of Vega's face.

Vega sat up and felt around his face.

"My face..."

"Yeah?"

"My face... You hit my face..."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Charlie asked motioning for Vega to get back up.

Vega's eyes changed as they narrowed at Charlie. Then they grew wide as Vega got to his feet and charged at Charlie with full force.

"YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY FACE!" Vega lashed out throwing a barrage of incoming claw strikes and slashes. He was irate after Charlie made a slight bruise on his face. His face was his most prized possession.

It was as if someone as desecrated the one thing that Vega held sacred; his face.

"Damn..." said a very surprised Chris Redfield.

"Forgot to mention, Vega's most prized treasure is his face," Leon replied.

"I'll make a note of that," Jill Valentine replied.

Vega threw a side thrust kick to Charlie's face causing him to step back some. But it was enough as he took to the sky and flew downward for his Sky High Claw special attack. He propelled himself like a torpedo aiming right at Charlie's neck.

Charlie jumped back to avoid the attack.

But Vega wouldn't let up as he rebounded off the ground and somersaulted towards Charlie. He landed on Charlie and took him onto the mat. With a sadistic smile, Vega mounted himself on top of Charlie's chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Now, I shall end this pathetic life of yours!" Vega said aiming his claws at the neck. He was about to kill Charlie in front of the crowd. But, he didn't care. Vega went in for the kill.

"CHARLIE!" Guile cried.

He didn't hear anything.

"Not dead!" Charlie answered. He used both hands and grabbed the wrist of Vega. The claws were a few inches away from the neck area. Vega thrusted some as Charlie could now feel the sharp claws slightly touching the neck area. But, they weren't punctured.

Charlie used his strength and wrestled Vega to the other side. With Vega on the mat, Charlie used his right hand and punched Vega in the nose 3 times. Reacting, Vega used his feet and pushed Charlie back. Vega stood there feeling his nose.

"MY NOSE!" Vega shouted as he charged at Charlie with the claws extended. Charlie was badly injured from Vega's claws. He would have to seek medical help after the match. Vega threw a barrage of kicks that Charlie either evaded or blocked against.

Vega was now livid after what happened to his nose.

He unleashed the claws again. Vega came forward trying to slash at Charlie left and right. Charlie had to end the match quickly. A blood thirsty Vega was not a person one would want to make enemies with. The next place Vega wanted to shove the claws was through Charlie's heart.

"Here goes," Charlie said to himself. He back flipped to get away from Vega. Making a good distance between, Charlie charged up his energy. The soldier stood there as Vega ran at him with murderous intent.

"DIE!"

"Sonic Break!" Charlie shouted as he threw a barrage of Sonic Booms at Vega. Vega's eyes went wide in shock as he came face to face with a bunch of incoming energy projectiles. Charlie stood there as Vega got smacked around. Vega's face became more bruised up.

It was over yet.

Charlie charged at the dazed Vega.

"Somersault Justice!"

Charlie did an amplified version of the Somersault Shell attack. Vega flew back several feet and landed off the mat. By a ring out, Charlie had just eliminated Vega in the match. Charlie fell on one knee slightly exhausted.

Vega laid there dazed and unconscious.

The match wasn't over yet. There was still the boxer, Balrog. Charlie struggled to get to his feet as Balrog got to the mat.

Balrog was posed and ready for the fight.

"Balrog..." Leon said.

"What can you tell us about him?" Jill asked.

Leon took a sip of his beer, "he used to be in the big leagues of professional boxing. He was thrown out for his excessive violence and he killed someone in the ring. Balrog joined the tournaments and then was recruited by M. Bison."

Balrog took his stance with his red boxing gloves on.

Charlie and Balrog circled around the mat waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Balrog was thinking on the match at hand. But, he was planning to leave Shadowlaw and turn legit. Right now, he had to concentrate on his match against Charlie Nash. He had to win the fight to show his allegiance to Shadowlaw for the time being. Balrog punched his fists together and looked straight at his opponent.

Without speaking, Balrog charged at Charlie throwing very fast jabs and crosses. Balrog's punches were fast and powerful. The boxer threw a left hook that Charlie blocked with both hands. But Balrog brought his other fist and threw a hard punch to the gut. Charlie felt the wind get knocked out of him by the boxer.

As Charlie held his gut, Balrog threw a few jabs connecting with the face area. He then threw a powerful uppercut sending Charlie flying backwards a few feet. Balrog kept his guard as he cautiously approached his downed opponent.

"Somersault Shell!" Charlie yelled as he rose up from the mat and executed his special back flip kick that made a glowing arc. Balrog guarded against the attack and took little damage. Charlie got on the offensive as he executed a rolling sobat to push Balrog back some. He squatted down and executed a foot sweep taking Balrog off his feet and onto the mat.

With Balrog laying there, Charlie shot downwards and tried to apply an ankle submission. Quickly, Balrog sat up and threw a hard right hook to Charlie's face before getting to his feet. That was a very rock hard punch for Charlie as he stepped back some.

However, it was more than enough time for Balrog.

Balrog started to slide towards Charlie hitting him with the Dash Straight special attack. It was a hard hitting punch that smacked Charlie against the face. This wasn't good for Charlie who did the best he could to defend himself against Balrog. He was still losing blood from the fight with Vega. Charlie was weakening by the minute. Still, Charlie wanted to stay in the fight until the last moment.

Getting close enough, Balrog continued to smack Charlie around with hard punches. Charlie threw his foot forward and threw a hard front snap kick to the gut area. He slid forward and executed a snapping side-kick to the face of Balrog. With Balrog stunned, Charlie got on the offensive throwing punches of his own. He threw a hook punch with a spinning backfist and jumped up for a knee strike.

"Sonic Boom!" Charlie yelled throwing a boomerang of energy at Balrog.

The projectile smacked Balrog against the chest stunning him some more. Charlie ran forward and threw all sorts of kicks and punches to the African-American boxer. He followed up with a hard uppercut of his own.

Wesker was sure to watch the fight between Charlie and Balrog. His eyes narrowed at Balrog, who was on the defensive. He didn't forget that night where Balrog got in his way. There was no way that Wesker would forgive Balrog for his actions.

"Shadowlaw or not, you'll pay with your life," Wesker said under his breath.

Balrog sprung up with a headcharge for his Buffalo Headbutt that connected with Charlie's forehead. It was rock hard like his fists. Charlie was stunned from the attack enabling Balrog to stay on the offensive. With his punches, Balrog continued to lay the smackdown on Charlie Nash.

However, Balrog wanted to end the fight quickly.

"You're in no condition to fight on," Balrog said as he threw a hard hook punch to Charlie's face. He followed up with a hard gut punch and a haymaker. Taking his right arm, Balrog winded up his fist.

Balrog's body started to flash and unleashed a devastating straight punch. "Gigaton Blow!" Balrog yelled as he made impact with Charlie's chest. Charlie was sent flying back off the mat as Guile quickly caught him. Both of them fell to the ground as Guile laid Charlie there.

It was now Guile's turn to fight.

"Get some rest y'hear?" Balrog said.

Wesker felt his chest some. He could still feel the pain from a few nights back by Balrog's Gigaton Blow super attack.

"Whoa, what a punch!" Chris Redfield exclaimed.

Guile somersaulted onto the mat as he received cheers from the crowd. He stood there with his guard up facing off against Bison's bodyguard: Balrog. Balrog was an opponent that wasn't to be taken lightly at all. He had no idea of Balrog's intentions of defecting from Shadowlaw and reforming.

But a match was a match.

This was a match to win. Balrog came at Guile throwing all sorts of fast jabs and crosses keeping him on his feet. Guile quickly jumped back to avoid Balrog's barrage of punches. There was a lot on Guile's mind besides the tournament. He was still apart of the mission to investigate Umbrella's interesting in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Umbrella would be another major player in this year's match.

Lot of speculation went around about Umbrella's dealing with illegal genetics research. It raised a lot of questions. The Umbrella Corporation had something planned for the tournament. Only Umbrella itself knew that.

Guile kept his guard defending against Balrog's punches.

As Balrog threw a left hook, Guile smacked the arm away and grabbed his shirt. With all his strength, Guile tossed Balrog to the other side of the hard mat. Balrog was grounded by Guile's counter-throw.

The King of the Air Force kept his guard as Balrog got back to his feet. He kept his back towards Guile and turned around for a lunging punch that caught Guile off guard. Balrog got a hit in with his Turn Punch special attack. He then grabbed Guile and headbutted him repeatedly. Both men were highly skilled and extremely tough fighters.

Balrog got in and started to pummel Guile in the gut repeatedly.

"Flash Kick!" Guile yelled as he countered with his flashing back flip kick sending Balrog back some. With Balrog stunned, Guile charged forward and threw hard punches of his own. He followed up with a front snap kick with a side kick.

Guile then smacked Balrog to the side with a hard spin kick to the face. He then executed his upside down kick hitting Balrog in the head again. Balrog was stunned as Guile got behind and executed a belly-to-back suplex taking him to the other side of the mat. The boxer hit the mat headfirst leaving him stunned.

Balrog sat up and punched his fists together.

He was still pumped up for the match. Balrog stood up and threw more punches at Guile, who jumped away to evade. Guile quickly blocked and smacked away Balrog's attacks. Still, Balrog still came at Guile who bent downwards. In that one move, Guile flipped Balrog to the other side as he landed on the mat.

Guile grabbed Balrog's right arm and attempted to go for the submission. Balrog turned his body toward Guile and threw a powerful uppercut against the chin. He couldn't afford to be placed in a submission where he'd have to tap out. Getting to his feet, Balrog threw more punches to Guile. He squatted down and executed his Dash Ground Upper throwing a hard uppercut to the chest area dealing some major damage.

However, Guile retaliated with a foot sweep with one leg. Balrog quickly stepped back but couldn't avoid Guile's second spinning foot sweep that followed soon after. The boxer fell to the mat again but rolled backwards to his feet.

"Sonic Boom!" Guile yelled as he closed both fists in front of him. A double boomerang of energy flew right at Balrog hitting him face first. Balrog was stunned as Guile came forward and threw a jumping front snap kick to the chest. Guile threw a hard roundhouse kick to the left arm and followed up with a spinning hook kick to the side of Balrog's face. That wasn't enough to take Balrog down.

Guile threw hard punches of his own hitting the gut and the face area. He threw three fast and hard hitting spinning backfists. It was finished off with an uppercut to Balrog's face. Guile kept on the offensive not allowing Balrog time to defend against the attacks. Balrog charged up and went straight at Guile.

In a desperation effort, Balrog executed his Crazy Buffalo super attack. He nailed Guile with a barrage of Dash Straights. They were very hard punches. It felt like as if he was whacked repeatedly by a sledge hammer. Guile's body was starting to get very sore. But, it wasn't as bad as Charlie who had to fight Vega earlier.

Guile was about to fall off the mat as Balrog charged.

Balrog charged with a Dash Upper that nailed Guile in the face. Quickly, Guile grabbed Balrog by the shirt as he fell backwards. With all of his remaining strength, Guile tossed Balrog over and off the mat. Guile then moved his both forward as he laid there on the mat.

Balrog was tossed over the mat as Guile got to one knee. The crowd started to cheer wildly for Colonel William F. Guile of the United States Air Force. All four fighters laid there bruised and sore. The medics quickly ran out and carted away Charlie, Balrog, and Vega. Several medics came and assisted Guile off the mat. It was a very well fought match by both teams.

"Interesting," Wesker said as he remained in the shadows to watch the next match.

"Balrog and Vega have failed," M. Bison said to himself. He had his own VIP room at the stadium where he could see the matches up close and personal. Juli, Juni, and the other dolls stood there as bodyguards for Bison.

Balrog was indeed a very tough opponent to fight.

_Winners: William Guile and Charlie Nash_

It would be a few minutes before the next match.

**VIP Skybox 1**

"I hope Colonel's doing okay," Chris Redfield said.

"Becky's there," Claire said as she continued, "she is one of the best nurses in the United States."

"You're right, sis," Chris said with a smile.

"I think your Colonel has handled tougher fights than this," Leon said as he explained, "he has fought in these tournaments before. Plus, he has fought against the likes of M. Bison."

Chris Redfield remained silent as he started to think about the briefing he would be giving to the GI JOEs the next morning. Roy Bromwell would be accompanying him to the JOEs base. He of all people would be giving the briefing on Umbrella and their monsters.

"Who's next up to fight?" Carlos asked.

Claire started to read through the fight program.

"Dan Hibiki and Rainbow Mika Nakamura will be taking on Hideo Shimazu and Kyoko Minazuki," she answered. Claire remembered Kyoko, who was called up when Edge got injured saving Becky from the likes of Albert Wesker.

"Kyoko..."

"The same one, who was here a few nights ago to tend to Edge after he was hurt by Wesker," Claire explained. She continued, "Kyoko was a nurse at this hospital. But, she's the school nurse at Justice High. Her fiance is Hideo, a teacher at Justice High."

"What about Hideo?" Chris asked.

"Hideo is the successor to the Shimazu-style of Karate, it explains," Claire answered. She then read up on R. Mika. "R. Mika is one of Japan's well-known female wrestlers."

"Interesting," Jill Valentine said.

"Fight's about to start."

**Fight Area**

_Dan Hibiki/R. Mika Nakamura vs. Hideo Shimazu/Kyoko Minazuki_

Both teams had stepped up onto the mat. R. Mika jumped up and executed a corkscrew somersault onto the mat. At the same time, Kyoko somersaulted onto the mat. Kyoko adjusted her glasses and held her clip board.

"Why the hell does Kyoko have a clip board!" Leon asked astonished.

The first match would be between R. Mika and Kyoko. R. Mika stood there in her mask and wrestling attire. She would have to be careful since there would be no ropes. However, there was a slight change to the mat. Something rose up from the edges of the mat; ropes. Now this would help R. Mika out greatly.

The siren went off sounding the start of the match.

At that moment, Kyoko grabbed Mika to execute her Shokushin attack. Grabbing Mika, Kyoko threw a few kicks before getting pushed away. However, Kyoko dashed forward throwing several fast palm strikes to the gut and shoulder of the female wrestler. Kyoko was extremely fast for a fighter. Her thurough knowledge of medicine, biology, and the human anatomy made here an extremely dangerous fighter to deal with.

She then grabbed R. Mika and swiftly tossed her to the other side of the mat.

Kyoko then attempted to attack the pressure points on Mika's back. However, Mika grabbed Kyoko by the coat and used her to roll over to the other side. Mika stood back on her feet and executed a moonsault body splash to Kyoko, knocking the air out of her temporarily. Dan was cheering Mika on.

"OYAJIIIII!" Dan cried.

Mika thought Dan's geekiness was cute. She had a lot of contempt towards Ada Wong for using Dan without him even knowing it. Immediately, she picked Kyoko back up and attempted to slam her down on the mat. Quickly, Kyoko managed to get free as she threw a fast jump spin kick followed by spinning sweep kick sending Mika to the mat again.

Kyoko shot downward and grabbed the left arm of Mika applying pressure. Submissions and joint locks were one of Kyoko's specialties. She learned a lot with the combined knowledge of the human anatomy. Kyoko perfectly knew the pressure points in the human body. If she wanted to, Kyoko could've been a lethal assassin.

But, she was happy with her work as the school nurse.

It was a painful lock as Mika desperately got to her feet. Mika threw some knee strikes to the gut forcing Kyoko to release the hold. As soon as she was released, Mika spun around and executed a hard chop to the upper chest area. For Kyoko, it stung like hell. Mika followed up with a drop kick to the chest.

Kyoko fell to the mat and immediately took off her glasses. She placed them in her case and tossed them off the mat. Her glasses could've easily got broken if the drop kick connected with the face area. She got back to her feet and came at Mika again with very fast finger jabs. Kyoko managed to get some hits in on Mika. With another finger jab, Mika grabbed the arm and Irish-whipped Kyoko to the ropes.

Kyoko hit the ropes and bounched off as R. Mika executed a hard clothesline. Her fighting style was very unorthodox for Kyoko, who had no knowledge on how to fight these type of wrestlers. But, it would prove as very valuable field experience the next time if she had to go face to face with another luchadore.

She was taking a bad beating from R. Mika who was a master of the ropes.

Kyoko laid there as R. Mika jumped on the top rope and sprung off connecting with an Esai moonsault. The nurse quickly sat up in pain. This was all new to her. Hideo remained silent as he carefully studied Mika, who would have the upper hand in this match.

"Interesting," Wesker said paying close attention to Mika.

R. Mika charged forward as she got close enough to Kyoko. She immediately did a hand spring and planted the top of her head onto Kyoko's gut for more damage ala Gail Kim before getting back to her feet. This was a whole lot for Kyoko to deal with. R. Mika then got to one corner and climbed up on top of the apron and waited like a cat stalking its prey.

Slowly, Kyoko got to her feet and looked around for Mika.

"Kyoko, look out!" Hideo exclaimed.

Kyoko turned around and saw Mika waiting for her. Mika jumped off and wrapped her legs around Kyoko's neck and spun around nailing her for a flying leg scissors take down. That was something that Kyoko didn't see coming.

Barely getting back to her feet, Kyoko stood her guard.

Rainbow Mika came at Kyoko and threw a spinning wheel kick. Quickly, Kyoko side-stepped and avoided the incoming kick. Her eyes narrowed as she got ready.

"Shusseki Kakunin," Kyoko said swiping Mika with her clipboard. R. Mika was lauched up into the air as Kyoko got on the top rope and sprung off. She executed a spinning crescent kick knocking Mika down onto the mat.

It was a surprising comeback for Kyoko.

R. Mika got back to her feet as Kyoko started to nail her with a barrage of fast kicks and a spinning back fist. Kyoko then grabbed Mika and threw her to the ropes. R. Mika sprung off the ropes and came staggering back towards Kyoko who executed a back flip kick taking her to the ground again.

Kyoko was starting to get the hang of this.

This sexy nurse came up onto one of the aprons. Kyoko stood there as R. Mika got back on her feet. The crowd was enjoying every bit of this match. Kyoko was starting to enjoy her first taste in being in an actual wrestling match. She patiently waited as R. Mika staggered some. Slowly, she turned around as Kyoko somersaulted off of the apron and executed a hard axe heel kick to the top of the head.

The kick was hard as R. Mika fell to the mat again.

Kyoko jumped on the top rope and sprung off as she did a corkscrew moonsault and drove her foot onto R. Mika's gut upon landing. It was a very hard hitting move as Mika rose up gasping for air. Kyoko then jumped back on top of the apron as R. Mika got up and turned around. As Kyoko sprung off, she spun her body around and executed a hard hitting reverse spin kick smacking R. Mika hard across the face.

R. Mika fell back against the mat again.

_Third time's a charm, _Kyoko thought to herself.

She climbed back up onto the apron again. The crowd was going wild as Kyoko's display of skill over R. Mika. R. Mika got to her feet and turned to face Kyoko who leaped off flying towards her. Quickly, R. Mika jumped up and caught Kyoko in midair. The spectators were shocked at R. Mika's counter.

R. Mika grabbed Kyoko's head between her legs and then fell downward. Kyoko's head was used as a cushion. The counter attack left Kyoko stunned as R. Mika picked her up and grabbed the shoulders.

Holding Kyoko, R. Mika headbutted her repeatedly and brought her down to the mat again.

She picked Kyoko up and sat her on top of the apron. R. Mika jumped up and held Kyoko and flipped off for a hard superplex. Kyoko laid there extremely battered in pain. This was an opponent not to be underestimated in a match. This girl was one of the best female wrestlers in all of Japan.

Kyoko slowly got up to her feet as R. Mika ran to the ropes and bounced off. R. Mika jumped up and flew at Kyoko to execute her Wingless Airplane special attack. Wrapping her legs around, R. Mika suplexed Kyoko to the hard mat. Kyoko was dazed from R. Mika's wonderous attacks. Grabbing Kyoko, R. Mika picked her up off the mat.

She lifted Kyoko across her shoulders and executed an airplane spin toss. Kyoko hit the mat back first. Her entire body was aching from those attacks. Hideo continued to watch as he continued to study R. Mika's fighting methods. The more he watched, he would have a higher chance of fighting against R. Mika in the ring.

Kyoko staggered to her feet trying to throw all sorts of punches. R. Mika countered as she threw a hard front kick and grabbed Kyoko by the head. She took Kyoko down with a well placed DDT on the mat. Kyoko pushed herself up as R. Mika grabbed her and executed a tornado DDT on her.

The nurse was taking too many hits to the head.

It was time to finish this, R. Mika charged up for her Heavenly Dynamite super attack. She threw ten hard headbutts to Kyoko's head. A hard hitting and a dizzying headbutt followed up afterwards. Kyoko was then placed into a Boston crab-style throw as she hit the hard mat. She was completely out of it.

Kyoko then sat up not wanting to give up.

Immediately, R. Mika grabbed the legs and applied the figure-four leg lock. She then applied pressure on Kyoko, who started pounding the mat in pain. After a few moments, Kyoko quickly tapped out. R. Mika released the hold as a sore, battered, and bruised Kyoko rolled off the mat. The medics quickly rushed to take her to the medical ward. It was a very tough match against R. Mika.

Hideo Shimazu then leaped up onto the mat. He assumed his fighting stance as R. Mika slowly approached him. It was now R. Mika going up against Hideo Shimazu. Getting close enough, R. Mika attempted to grab Hideo.

Hideo threw a hard front snap kick and hard axe kick knocking Mika to the mat. He wasn't going to fall for Mika's environmental attacks. Watching R. Mika, Hideo knew that she'd have the advantage over Kyoko due to her knowledge of using the ring and ropes to her advantage. That was what being a professional wrestler was all about.

R. Mika got to her feet and threw a chop to the chest. In which Hideo countered as he grabbed the wrist of Mika and tossed her to the opposite side of the mat. Mika was starting to have an angered look on her face. Her moves were having no effect on Hideo. As she was taken down, Mika grabbed Hideo's ankles and pulled him onto the mat.

With Hideo laying there, R. Mika climbed up on top of the apron.

Hideo got to his feet and saw R. Mika about to leap off.

"Taikuu Sehaiken!" Hideo shouted as he threw his fists outward and fired off a purple ball of energy that connected with R. Mika. In an instant, R. Mika fell off the apron and off the mat. She was eliminated just like that.

R. Mika sat up and looked around.

"Wha!" she exclaimed.

She was shocked that she had gotten eliminated from the match. Dan eagarly jumped up onto the mat. He got into his stance and looked Hideo straight in the face.

"Oyaji!" Dan cried as he rolled forward. He got on one knee and started to taught Hideo, who took a very deep sigh.

It was now Dan Hibiki against Hideo Shimazu.

"It's very hard to believe that this joke won the last two tournaments," Wesker said. But he stayed behind to watch the fight.

"Danku Kyaku!" Dan shouted as he did is flew forward executing 3 flying roundhouse kicks. Hideo quickly guarded against the attack and countered with a very hard punch to the gut area. The Saikyo fighter could feel the wind get knocked out of him.

Dan staggered back as Hideo started to throw punches and kicks at him. He's a jokester' but, Dan Hibiki is a fighter that should not be underestimated. Hideo kept at hit as he threw a front kick as Dan held his hand out that instantly blocked the attack.

"Kyuukyoku Tenchi Gadou Zuki," Dan said using the other hand for a hard thrusting punch to Hideo's face. As Hideo flew back, Dan fell to his knees holding his fist in pain. He then gave a thumbs up to the audience. Hideo sat up and shook it off.

"Ugggghhh..." groaned Hideo as he got back onto the ground.

"Maybe you should learn Saikyo from me," Dan offered.

This started to anger Hideo, who came at him with a flying side kick. Dan rolled forward crying, "Oyaji!" Hideo flew over Dan and got himself wrapped up into the ropes.

Closing his eyes, Hideo felt embarassed.

"If I lose, Naketsu won't let me hear the end of this," Hideo said under his breath. He struggled to get himself free of the ropes. Brushing himself off, Hideo got into his pose as he jumped up into the air moving backwards.

"Seihaiken!" Hideo exclaimed as he threw his purple fireball downward.

"Gadouken!" Dan countered as he threw his half-fireball that negated Hideo's projectile. Hideo blinked repeatedly.

"What!"

Hideo was now livid.

Dan Hibiki was getting the best of him. It was more psychological than physical. Though he didn't know it, Dan was a master at psy-ops.

He stood there and took out a picture of himself and wrote his autograph. Hideo had a puzzled look on his face as he watched Dan give him his autograph.

"Shin'en Kyaku!" Hideo exclaimed as he did his version of the Hurricane kick while grounded. He came right at Dan, who tossed his autographed photo in his direction. The move was negated by Dan's Premium Sign special attack.

Hideo stood there and blinked.

"What!"

"Oh damn..." Chris Redfield said.

Ashley started to laugh at the sight. "This is just wrong," she said to the group.

Hideo wasn't liking this at all. In a fit of rage, Hideo charged at Dan throwing all sorts of punches and kicks to him. Dan easily evaded while doing taunts in between. Hideo was getting bested by no more than a mere 'joke' of a fighter.

Dan Hibiki was just a joke.

Hideo threw a jump spin kick that Dan evaded. However, Hideo got entangled in the ropes. As he got himself free, Hideo fell off the mat. In an instant, Hideo was eliminated. Dan Hibiki had won the match.

"I won!" asked an astonished Dan. He started jumping up and down in joy. "Oyaji! I won! Oyaji!"

Hideo fell to his knees. He was flabbergasted at his loss to Dan Hibiki. "How is that possible! How could I lose to such a joke!"

"Quite intriguing," Wesker said.

Batsu and Hayato Naketsu quickly ran out. They had to do their best to console Hideo, who's pretty shocked and humiliated at the loss to Dan Hibiki. Hideo couldn't believe it. This would be something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. It could possibly mess Hideo up if he was sleeping with Kyoko at night.

**VIP Skybox 1**

"That was some fighting," Leon said.

"I gotta take another piss break," Carlos said as he rose up from his seat.

"Next fights are in 45 minutes," Jill said.

"Ok," Leon replied.

"I might as well take a walk," Ashley said as she got from her seat and stretched her legs. The SS agents escorted her from the room. Jill and Claire got the same idea and rose up from their seats.

"I can't wait for the next matches," Chris Redfield said as he rose from his seat.


	148. Tag Matches Tier 1:3 Part 2

Tag Matches Tier 1:3 Part 2

_Team Fatal Fury vs. Team Kyokugen_

_Seijyun High vs. New Women's Team_

**MOTM Stadium**

Albert Wesker remained in the shadows as he waited for the next matches to take place. He was quite impressed with the fighting skills of Zankurou, Setsuna, and Shikyo. There was interest in the Spanish matador known as Vega de la Cerna. While waiting, Albert Wesker was on the line with someone that he would soon meet.

Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Wesker said on his cellphone. It was specially modified so that it would only be traceable by the HCF. This was a person that would benefit Wesker's newly formed Fallen Stars team.

"I had heard about you from some mutual sources."

"I could definitely use your skills. You'll be paid 500,000 for your services.":

"What, not interested in the money?"

Wesker took out a cigarette and started to smoke it.

"I see... We can definitely work something out... See you tonight, Wesker said as he hung up the line. He tapped his fingers together in anticipation. Finally... he said as he removed his shades. Throughout the dark, Wesker's eyes glowed red. He placed the shades over his eyes again as it all went pitch black again."

Albert Wesker was on a mission to gather the most ruthless fighters for his Fallen Stars. So far, they did their own thing and laid many Umbrella operatives to waste.

**Fight Area**

Both teams walked up to the mat. They both received loud applauds. The fighters of the two teams were seasoned veterans of the King of Fighters tournaments. For Terry Bogard and Ryo Sakazaki, they too had fought in the first two Mark of the Millennium Tournaments. Yuri also fought in the tournament.

Joe Higashi was a one year veteran of the MOTM Tournament.

Takuma fought in the Chaos tournament as Mr. Karate.

For Robert Garcia and Andy Bogard, this would be their first Millennium Tournament. However, now they were being brought into the dark conspiracy by the dark and dreaded Umbrella Corporation that now surrounds the tournament.

"I'll go first," Joe Higashi said pointing to himself.

"More power to you," Terry said.

"I'll take on Higashi," Ryo said as he stepped up onto the mat.

Both Joe Higashi and Ryo Sakazaki stepped up onto the mat. Their eyes met face to face with each other. The two of them had crossed paths so many times. This was no different than the last few times.

Joe Higashi assumed his Muay Thai stance while Ryo assumed his Kyokugen stance. Things had gotten interesting since that high speed car chase a few days back. Then there was the return and transformation of his 'Uncle' Hunk. Both teams wanted to fight for the 3-person team champioships.

However, both of them were now brought into the dark conspiracy of the Umbrella Corporation to help out Jill Valentine and her friends. Wesker saw the interaction between the two teams.

"Interesting," Wesker said.

He took a closer look. There he saw Takuma and Robert Garcia standing there on Ryo's side. Wesker also saw Terry and Andy standing on Joe's side. He hadn't met Joe Higashi yet. But, he could remember the Bogards, the Sakazakis, and Robert Garcia.

Wesker paid more attention to Takuma.

"He looks familiar," Wesker said to himself.

Albert Wesker wanted to get back at them for what happened several days earlier. He was making quite a list of people he wanted to kill. The fighters were starting to fill up Wesker's almost endless list.

The sound went off starting off the first of the 3-person matches.

Joe Higashi immediately ran at Ryo throwing hard jabs and crosses which Ryo quickly blocked. He may have been a jokester, but Joe Higashi was one of the best Thai fighters in the world. However, he had lost to Adon in the singles round.

As Ryo blocked Joe's incoming downward punch, he made a 180 hitting the face area with a hard back thrust kick. Joe was stunned at the attack as Ryo turned around and threw several kicks before grabbing him. Ryo threw Joe to the other side of the mat as the crowd started to cheer loudly for him.

Slowly, Ryo approached Joe Higashi, who laid there.

"Get up, Joe!" Andy exclaimed.

As Ryo got close enough, Joe kicked both feet forward hitting the shin area. Ryo fell downward as Joe rolled away. Joe assumed his stance as Ryo got back to his feet only to get knocked down to the ground by a hard spinning sweep kick.

"Gah!" Ryo went.

The kick was hard as hell.

"Hurricane Upper!" Joe shouted as he threw an uppercut sending a small hurricane headed towards Ryo, who was still ground.

"Ryo!" Takuma shouted.

Ryo saw the incoming wind projectile coming at him. "Shit!" exclaimed Ryo as he quickly rolled away back to his feet. He was still at a distance from Joe Higashi.

"Hurricane Upper!" Joe shouted.

Ryo ran towards the hurricane at full force and jumped upward to avoid it. Somersaulting, Ryo was an inch over the flying wind projectile. He could feel the cool draft against the top of his head before vaulting over completely. Ryo flew downward at Joe Higashi.

"Taigaa Kikku!" Joe shouted as he did a rising flame knee attack going upwards.

"Ko'ou Ken!" Ryo yelled as he brought his hand back and brought it out sending a fireball downward that connected with Joe's chest sending him back on the mat. Robert and Takuma cheered Ryo on as he landed on his feet.

Joe slowly sat back up on the mat feeling his chest.

"Damn, that hurt," Joe said to himself. He got to his feet and came back throwing more kicks to Ryo, who blocked and evaded the best he could.

However, Ryo took some hits to the face and the gut. But retaliated with some kicks of his own. Ryo threw a hard jump reverse spin kick hitting the side of Joe's head. He got back on the offensive throwing straight punches and a double palm strike to the gut area. Both fighters were very determined to win.

Joe Higashi quickly grabbed Ryo and put him in a tight clinch throwing hard knee strikes to the gut and the face. He was dealing Ryo some serious damage in a clinch attack. Keeping up the pressure on Ryo, Joe Higashi continued with the barrage of hard knee attacks. Ryo couldn't get out of it.

"Ryo, get out of it!" Robert exclaimed. He had a very worried look on his face. Thai fighters were known for their devastating clinch attacks. Right now, it was Ryo Sakazaki in Joe Higashi's clinch getting kneed in the face repeatedly.

With his strength, Ryo broke free of the clinch and pushed Joe away.

It had left Joe temporarily open as Ryo took the opportunity to go on the defense. Ryo threw several punches to Joe Higashi's face and the chest area. He then followed up with a side kick with a spinning hook kick to his opponent.

"Hien Shippu Kyaku!" Ryo yelled as he did his flying kick that was somewhat similar to Dan's Danku Kyaku. However, Dan Hibiki accuses the Kyokugen team of ripping off his moves. Joe was nailed immediately as Ryo continued on the offensive.

Ryo continued to the assault throwing more punches and kicks that Joe quickly blocked. Each attack would leave a fighter in the open with no time to block at the same time. Throwing a spinning hook kick, Ryo left himself open as Joe quickly ducked underneath and rose up with a knee strike to the gut. Ryo could feel the wind get knocked out of him before he breathed hard to regain it.

Higashi was putting up a very good fight.

Joe then started to attack the legs with his Thai roundhouse kicks. Instead of using the foot, Joe would use the shins that would be more painful and cause more damage. Ryo could feel his legs getting sore by each kick. Joe then executed the spinning Thai sweep kick. It was powerful, but it was slow moving.

Ryo jumped over and executed a front kick hitting Joe upwards against the chin. Joe staggered back slightly stunned as Ryo threw a spinning back kick forcing him back some. He remained on the offensive throwing a few punches and a side kick that Joe barely managed to defend against. Ryo grabbed Joe and rolled back and used his legs to help toss him over to the other side of the mat.

Once again, Joe laid there on his back.

But Ryo's body was sore from the attacks from Joe Higashi.

Joe quickly sprung to his feet and got back into his stance. Ryo and Joe cautiously circled around each other. Fighting with and against each other for the longest time, both of them knew what the other was highly capable of. At the same time, both fighters executed a spinning hook kick that cancelled each other out.

The crowd went, "Ooooooooh...!"

Ryo charged forward and pushed Joe back and smacked him with several punches and a jump side kick forcing him back. But Joe came back and placed both elbows together and pushed them forward forcing Ryo back. Ryo was left open as he staggered back some with Joe taking the chance to strike.

Joe threw several hard jabs and a spinning back fist to Ryo's face dealing some damage. He then threw gut punches to the gut of Ryo Sakazaki knocking more wind out of him. It was followed up with a spinning crescent kick to the top of Ryo's right shoulder. The kick hurt like hell as if a shooting sensation of pain quickly arrived.

Ryo held his shoulder in pain but wouldn't give.

Joe started to pummel Ryo in the gut repeatedly, taking every chance he could get. He followed up with a jump back kick to the chest area. With Ryo holding his chest now, Joe threw a Thai roundhouse to the left leg and threw another Thai roundhosue to the right side of Ryo's head. The blow to the kick caused Ryo to slump backwards as he started to breathe hard. Joe assumed his fighting stance as Ryo laid there trying to recover.

Cautiously, Joe slowly approached Ryo Sakazaki. He remained there with the back on the mat. Those kicks were seriously rock hard. It was actually like getting smacked repeatedly by an aluminum bat.

"C'mon!" Robert pleaded.

Takuma remained silent.

With Joe getting close enough, Ryo took him down with his legs. Joe fell downward but planted his hands on the mat as he rolled forward to his feet. Both fighters received very loud applauds and cheers from the massive audience watching the fights. The spectators were definitely getting their money's worth on this tournament. Many governments were opting for the chance to hold the next MOTM.

Joe got back to his feet as Ryo threw another foot sweep. The Thai boxer quickly somersaulted over the attack.

"Ougon no Kakato!" Joe exclaimed as he slashed his heel downward making a golden arc of energy that connected with the top of Ryo's head.

It was as if a hammer fell on top of Ryo's head as he placed his hands over it. He got up to his feet only to have Joe Higash throw more punches and knee attacks. Joe followed up with an elbow to the gut and an elbow strike to the face.

Joe Higashi wasn't one of the best Muay Thai kickboxers in the world for nothing. He definitely proved his weight in the world of martial arts. With Ryo stunned, Joe threw a hard spin kick with spinning hook kick. Once again, he grabbed Ryo and placed him in the clinch.

However, Ryo had something different in mind.

"Kohou Shippu Ken!" Ryo yelled as he did his rising uppercut sending both him and Joe Higashi flying upwards into the air. He wasn't out of the game it. On the contrary, it was far from the possibility.

Ryo landed on one knee while Joe Higashi hit the mat hard. On one knee, Ryo started to breathe heavily from the suffering of Joe Higashi's attacks. They were that damn powerful. Adon was a highly skilled Thai fighter too and managed to defeat Joe Higashi.

Joe slowly got back to his feet and got into his stance. He was breathing hard too. Ryo Sakazaki wasn't a fighter to underestimate. He would be the successor of the style of Kyokugen, which is a rival to the style of Shotokan.

"Ready for more?" Ryo asked.

"Heh, I was just getting warmed up," Joe answered.

A smile came across Ryo's face, "I'm glad to hear."

The two cautiously approached each other again. Both fighters started to exchange hits again going all over the mat. Ryo threw a hard side kick to Joe's face, while Joe spun around and threw a back thrust kick to Ryo's gut.

Both fighters kept at it.

The crowd was more than satsified. These tournaments would bring good business for the people of Osaka, Japan. Unlike the Olympics, these Mark of the Millennium Tournaments would be held on a yearly basis.

The committee would make shows and programs going into the fighters lives as public television to let the people across the world get a deeper look. But some fighters would be elusive such as Ryu, who would constantly travel the world to get stronger. Ryu is drawn to these tournaments because he's always in need to fight against strong opponents.

Joe quickly lunged forward with a burst of energy with a jumping side kick. However, he hit air instead of flesh as Ryo jumped back some. He turned back and charged up for something. Joe had no time to react.

"Kohou!" Ryo yelled as he went forward hitting Joe in the chest with a powerful punch. Joe flew back spinning in a corkscrew before hitting the mat. Terry and Andy continued to watch knowing well that Ryo was very much a highly skilled opponent.

Joe slowly got back to his feet and looked up to see Ryo flying at him. Instead of shooting a fireball, Ryo threw a spin kick in midair and followed up with a hard back kick. The Thai boxer was taken off guard as Ryo continued his barrage of attacks. He wouldn't let up on Joe Higashi. Joe couldn't be allowed to get back on the offensive due to his hard hitting kicks.

Quickly, Ryo pushed Joe back to create distance.

"Ko'ou Ken!" Ryo shouted sending his fireball of energy at Joe Higashi.

The attack nailed Joe in the chest causing him to stagger back some. Ryo charged up as he got on the offensive.

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

Joe couldn't move fast enough as he got nailed with the incoming projectiles. As the last one was flying towards him, Joe quickly dived to his right as he saw Ryo out in the open.

"Two can play! Tiger Upper!" Joe shouted as he threw his hurricane projectile at Ryo before landing.

Ryo looked to his left and saw the thing headed for him.

"Ryo, look out!" Robert shouted.

Ryo had no time to react as he was lifted off the mat and into the air. He hit the hard ground but looked up to see Joe standing a few feet from him.

"My turn," Joe said.

"Shit..." Ryo replied.

Joe Higashi charged up and got on the offensive.

"Tiger Upper!"

"Tiger Upper!"

"Tiger Upper!"

"Tiger Upper!"

"Tiger Upper!"

"Tiger Upper!"

Using his energy, Joe send several of his hurricanes towards Ryo. Quickly, Ryo rolled to his side to avoid the incoming projectiles. This was starting to get more exciting as the crowd started to cheer the fighters on even more.

"Ko'ou Ken!" Ryo shouted.

Joe quickly jumped to his left, "Tiger Upper!"

Ryo moonsaulted into the air to avoid the incoming projectile, "Ko'ou Ken!" the fireball flew downward towards Joe Higashi, who jumped back.

"Tiger Upper!"

It was a Western-style shootout.

"Ko'ou Ken!" Ryo shouted before landing on the mat.

Joe Higashi somersaulted up into the air, "Tiger Upper!"

"Ko'ou Ken!" Ryo yelled as both projectiles cancelled each other out. As Joe landed right in front of Ryo, both fighters continued to exchange blows again. This was getting more and more intense now.

Both fighters continued putting up a good fight against each other.

Ryo stepped back as Joe executed a hard uppercut. In turn, Joe ducked under Ryo's spinning hook kick. The two continued at it as both men threw hard punches connecting with each other's faces.

At the same time, both fighters threw punches with their right arms. However, they hooked together as if they countered each other. This would now be a matter of 'tug-of-war.' Both fighters remained with both their right arms locked together.

Using his strength, Ryo pulled Joe towards him and threw him onto the other side of the mat. However, Joe's arm was still licked with Ryo's as he followed up with a throw of his own. Ryo was then thrown hard onto the mat. The match between Joe Higashi and Ryo Sakazaki was intense as ever.

Ryo grabbed the side of Joe's trunks and thew him onto the other side. Joe Higashi used all of his strength to pull Ryo towards him and onto the mat. Both fighters got back to their feet as they tugged at each other. Ryo managed to tug Joe towards his direction some. However, Joe planted his right foot to shift weight to his body. With Joe's foot planted on the mat, Ryo couldn't pull back any further.

With his strength, Joe used his left hand and grab the top of Ryo's right arm and used his right arm that was locked in to pull him towards his direction. This seemed to be a tugging/wrestling match now.

Joe threw Ryo to the mat. In turn, Ryo rolled back while holding onto Joe slamming him onto the mat as well. Both their right arms were interlocked with each other.

Both fighters got back to their feet as Joe started to heatbutt Ryo. The crowd cheered wildly at this. Ryo and Joe continued their tug-of-war. Joe started to throw knee strikes to Ryo's gut, while in turn Ryo started to throw kicks to Joe's side. With their free hands, both fighters started to punch the lights out of each other.

Then the two fighters started to throw each other around some more.

Soon, the two fighters managed to break the hold.

"Bakuretsu Ken!" Joe shouted as he did his machine-gun punch hitting Ryo repeatedly.

Both fighters continued the fight. Joe had definitely proved himself to be more of a challenge to Ryo Sakazaki in this match. The two continued at it as the crowd stood up on their feet applauding the efforts of both fighters.

"Time to finish this," Joe said as he charged up, "Sukuryuu Appaa!" With all his strength, Joe created a very huge hurricane. Quickly, Ryo Sakazaki jumped to his right. Joe Higashi was left out in the open.

Ryo Sakazaki got to his feet and charged up, "Haou Shoukou Ken!" He sent a much larger fireball that flew right at Joe Higashi.

"Fuck..." Joe said as he got whacked by the fireball.

Joe Higashi was launched off the mat. Ryo Sakazaki was the winner of the first part of the team mat. But, he was getting tired. The Japanese Thai boxer put up a very good fight for him. He had very hard kicks that was the same as getting whacked by an aluminum baseball bat.

"You did good," Terry said with a smile.

"Heh...I can't believe he got the best of me," Joe said.

Wesker watched with intrigue. "Very interesting," he said.

Andy Bogard somersaulted onto the mat. He took his fighting stance against Ryo Sakazaki, who regained his breath. This was Andy's first time competing in the Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

"What you think?" Ryo asked.

"Very interesting," Andy answered.

This Bogard was a master of Koppouken and Shiranui Nin-Jitsu. He was a seasoned veteran of the King of Fighters Tournaments. Andy usually teamed up with Terry, Joe, and Mai. If Mai wasn't available, Blue Mary would join the group.

"Let's get this started," Ryo said.

Andy nodded, "Hisshou Ken!" He immediately let out a small blue blast of energy from his hand. It flew right at Ryo Sakazaki.

"Ko'ou Ken!" Ryo shouted as he shot a fireball from his hand.

Both blast of energy cancelled out each other immediately. However, at the same time Ryo Sakazaki rolled forward underneath the blasts and headed right for Andy Bogard.

"Zan Retsu Ken!" Ryo shouted punching repeatedly in front of him.

Ryo's attacks weren't as fast since he had taken a good beating from Joe Higashi much earlier. But, his attacks were pretty damn destructive. Andy held his guard defending himself against Ryo's fast punching attack.

As Ryo finished, Andy knocked him back with a swift back flip kick.

Ryo staggered back some as Andy came at him throwing a spinning front kick that he managed to block with both his hands. Quickly, Andy retracted the foot and executed a spinning side kick to the face area that Ryo bent back to evade. The face area was a few inches underneath where Ryo got a close view with the side of Andy Bogard's foot.

Andy being a ninja, he would be much faster than Joe Higashi.

Andy spun around and executed a downward knife-hand chop to Ryo's chest for a hit. The hit forced Ryo hold his chest some as Andy threw some straight punches to the face and a jump back kick to the gut area. Ryo slouched downward from the blow to the gut as Andy capitalized with a downward palm strike that almost forced the Kyokugen fighter to the mat. Swiftly, Andy followed up with a hard front kick that sent Ryo's head flying back.

Ryo staggered back with Andy dashing forward with an elbow strike to the gut. Andy Bogard was a very fast opponent to fight against. However, Ryo Sakazaki wouldn't give up the fight as he continued to take the incoming punishing from Andy Bogard.

Circling around, Andy evaded Ryo's kicks and countered with throws and palm strikes. Quickly, he somersaulted to the air and threw a downward kick to the back of Ryo's head before landing on the opposite side.

However, Ryo threw a back thrust kick nailing Andy in the face to buy him some time. With Andy feeling his face, Ryo came at him throwing several hard punches to the chest and a hard roundhouse kick across the face.

Andy stepped back as he felt the hard kick to the face from Ryo Sakazaki.

Ryo rolled forward towards Andy got on one knee. He threw several hard straight punches to the gut area knocking the air out of his opponent. Immediately, Ryo got back on both feet throwing more punches to the chest and face.

"Kohou Shippu Ken!" Ryo followed up as he executed his rising uppercut sending Andy up into the air.

Swiftly, Ryo landed on his feet and waited as Andy was about to hit the mat.

"Zan Retsu Ken!" Ryo shouted as he caught Andy in the air with his barrage of fast punches. Andy was taking some more damage before landing on the mat. After the move, Andy laid there on the mat as Ryo slowly started to back away while keeping his guard.

"Yeah, keep your distance," Robert said.

Surprisingly, Andy rolled forward until getting close enough to Ryo. He sprung to his feet and grabbed Ryo by the shoulder. Andy jumped up into the air taking Ryo with him and slammed the fighter's face on the ground.

The crowd continued to cheer wildly for the fighters.

Ryo slowly got up as Andy grabbed him by the hip and tossed him to the hard mat again. Some distance was created between both Andy Bogard and Ryo Sakazaki. Andy took the chance to capitalized as Ryo slowly got up to his feet.

"Hisshou Ken!" Andy yelled sending the blue blast of energy that connected with Ryo's left side.

The Kyokugen fighter was forced to hold his side in pain. Still, Ryo wouldn't give up that easily. From the locker room both Yuri and King were cheering Ryo on. With Ryo still holding his side, Andy took the opportunity again.

"Geki Hishou Ken!" Andy yelled sending a bigger blast that stunned Ryo upon impact.

With Ryo stunned, Andy cartwheeled towards him. Getting close enough, Andy threw hard roundhouse kicks to Ryo's gut and chest. Andy was going to do his best to capitalize on every opportunity that he saw.

In an attempt to retaliate, Ryo threw a hard right hook. However, Andy grabbed the wrist and stopped Ryo's punch and countered with hard kicks to the chest and face before tossing him to the mat. The crowd was getting wild in excitement of tonight's matches. This was better than watching porn.

Ryo got to his feet and threw several kicks that were easily blocked. In turn, Ryo got tossed around the mat some more by Andy Bogard. For his first Mark of the Millennium Tournament, Andy Bogard was doing a great job. The crowd was wild for Andy, especially since half the spectators were fans of the King of Fighters Tournaments. Andy Bogard was enjoying his first match of this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. It was unfortunate that he and the others were instantly dragged into Umbrella's dark and sinsister conspiracy for world conquest.

"Keep at it!" Terry Bogard exclaimed.

Andy threw a jump spin kick that Ryo effortlessly ducked under. The back area was left open for attack.

"Kohou Shippu Ken!"

The younger Bogard could feel the shooting came going up his back by Ryo's special attack. It started to hurt like hell. Andy landed on the mat and got on his knees trying to recover from the hard hit dealt by Ryo Sakazaki.

Andy got to his feet massaging his back slightly before putting up his guard again.

Both fighters ran at each other throwing strikes back and forth. The fight was far from over. Andy and Ryo continued to keep up the heat of the match. It left the crowd of spectators wanting more and more from the tournament.

"Kuuha Dan!" Andy yelled pushing himself off the ground and spinning in the circle. His legs were spread out kicking Ryo for several hits forcing him to step back some. With Ryo stepping back, Andy leaped off the ground again to attack. "Gen'ei Shiranui!" Andy executed a 45 degree elbow attack and followed up with, "Uwa Agito," he followed up with an overhead flip kick to Ryo Sakazaki.

Wesker continued to watch from the shadows. His phone started to ring, "This is Wesker."

"This is Jack Krauser," said the person on the other line.

"Glad you could come," Wesker replied, "where are you?"

"Watching the fights from atop of the stadium," Jack Krauser answered. He made a miraculous recovery after being declared 'dead' at the hands of Special Agent Leon Scott Kennedy back in Spain.

"I'd like for you to take out both of the fighters," Wesker requested.

"Both fighters?"

"Yes, you heard me."

"Heh, they do something to piss you off?"

"More than that," Wesker answered.

"Alright, I have a sniper rifle ready on hand."

"Good. Feel free to take the shot when ready," Wesker said.

"Alright."

Wesker then hung up the phone and waited for Jack Krauser to take out both the fighters on the mat. This would be one way that Wesker would attempt to get revenge on the whole lot of those fighters.

At the same time, both Andy and Ryo Sakazaki were still at it.

"Shippu Ouken!" Andy yelled extending both arms out. One hand was on the wrist of the other hand making a hard hand strike knocking Ryo Sakazaki back.

Ryo flew back but planted both feet onto the mat again as Andy charged at him. He turned back from Andy as he got closer. Then, Ryo would let Andy have it.

"Kohou!" Ryo yelled as he turned to face Andy and give him a hard hitting punch.

Andy flew back upon getting hit with the hard punch. He moonsaulted into the air recovering from the fall. The crowd gave a loud applaud to the fighters for their very excellent display of martial arts fighting.

Joe Higashi slowly sat up and staggered towards Terry.

"Joe, go lay back down," Terry requested.

"Nah, I'm fine," Joe Higashi replied. He then turned to see both Andy Bogard and Ryo Sakazaki fighting it out.

Both fighters stood at a Mexican standoff. It would be a matter of who had the hardest hand to strike.

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

"Kohou!"

"Shippu Ouken!"

This would be one match that would never be forgotten amongst fighters and fans. The two fighters continued going at it. Neither of them wanting to give in. Both of them refused to give in as the intensity refused to dwindle down between both Andy Bogard and Ryo Sakazaki.

Andy executed a spinning heel kick that Ryo ducked under. In turn, Ryo executed a spinning hook kick that Andy ducked under to evade. The two fighters threw a spinning hook kick that cancelled each other out and followed up with roundhouse kicks cancelling each other out.

Both fighters moonsaulted away from one another and charged up.

"Hisshou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Hisshou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Hisshou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Hisshou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Hisshou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Hisshou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Hisshou Ken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

From the top, Jack Krauser got into his ready position. He locked the scope onto the forehead of Andy Bogard. There was a red dot pointed there. However, neither Andy nor Ryo seemed to notice as they were focused on the match and each other.

However, Takuma seemed to notice.

"Time to die," Jack Krauser said as he gently squeezed the trigger.

The round flew from the barrel as it headed right for Andy's forehead. Quickly, Takuma quickly jumped onto the mat and got between both Andy and Ryo.

"Dad, what're doing!" asked Ryo.

"Sensei!" yelled Robert.

"Andy, look out!" Takuma yelled as he pushed Andy out of the way and taking a sniper round to the back of his right shoulder. The sensei fell to the mat holding his shoulder in pain. Everybody seated gasped at what had just happened. Takuma was bleeding badly.

"Dad!"

"Sensei!"

"Takuma!"

Ryo Sakazaki, Terry Bogard, and Robert Garcia quickly rushed to Takuma's aid. Takuma was in extreme pain.

"Dad, speak to me!" Ryo yelled. He was shocked and livid.

"Ugggghhhh... That smarts," Takuma joked, he looked up at both Ryo and Robert. "I'll live..."

"Damn..." Terry said.

"Seemed that the bullet was meant for Andy there," Takuma said.

"Must be Geese," Terry said with anger.

"No, Geese doesn't operate that way," Robert Garcia said.

"But Albert Wesker does," Andy suggested. He then looked at Takuma, "thank you, Sensei Sakazaki... I owe you a whole lot." He then looked around, "c'mon! Get the paradmedics and the doctors here!"

Terry then noticed Jack Krauser on top. He then looked at both Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia, "I see the fucking sniper... Don't look. We have to surprise him," he said to the two of them. He then looked at Robert Garcia. "Robert, call for security for the roof. Andy...Ryo, we're gonna go after the sniper."

Robert nodded.

"Let's get him..." Ryo said angrily.

"Boys, be careful..." Takuma weakly said.

All of them nodded.

"Joe, stay with Takuma," Terry requested.

"Sure," Joe replied.

"Ryo, Robert, and I are going to get payback," Terry added. The three of them quickly ran off pretending to get help. But in reality, they would be going after the sniper known as Jack Krauser, an enemy that Leon S. Kennedy had made few months back.

Wesker smiled at the sight of the wounded Takuma Sakazaki. "You did a good job, Mr. Krauser," he said to himself. But there was one match left. As soon as Takuma would be taken inside, the next 3-person team matches would start. Nothing would stop this tournament from proceeding.

Becky Chambers and Dr. Hamilton quickly ran out with medics and Servebots. Takuma needed help immediately as Robert remained on the phone. He immediately called up Ken Masters.

"Ken, the sniper's on the roof of the stadium," Robert said.

"Ryu's with me, the two of us will be on it," Ken said.

"Ryo, Terry, and Andy are on their way and will join you shortly," Robert said.

"Give my regards to Takuma."

"Will do."

**Jill's VIP Skybox**

The whole group stood up in shock at what had just happened. Leon saw a figure standing there with the sniper rifle. He had a pair of binoculars on him just in case. Looking through, he saw Jack Krauser standing there.

"It can't be," Leon said.

"What's wrong?" Chris Redfield asked.

"I thought I killed him back in Spain..." Leon said.

"Who is it?"

"His name is Jack Krauser," Leon answered. Hearing the name brought chills down Ashley's spine.

"The one who took me?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, the same one."

"Oh my God, he must be here for me!" she exclaimed.

"No, he's working with Wesker. The bullet was for those fighters," Leon explained.

"Why would Wesker want to kill the fighters?" Ashley asked.

Leon took out his baretta immediately, "you guys stay here and guard Ashley. I got a score to settle with Jack Krauser."

"Wait, I'll go with you," Chris Redfield opted.

"Alright, rest of you stay."

Immediately, both Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield stormed out from the VIP Box and towards the roof. The crowd remained silent as Takuma was taken inside being put on a respirator. Yuri, King, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe Higashi were by his side.

**Fight Area**

To keep the fans in their seats, the next fights immediately took place. After seeing what had happened to Takuma Sakazaki, both teams were very nervous as they stepped out onto the mat. Both teams received applauds from the crowd.

The Seijyun High Team was made up of Akira Kazama, Aol 'Zaki' Hinezaki, and Yurika Kirishima. All three had reputations. Akira was the sister of the 'boss' of Gedo HS. Zaki was the leader of one of Osaka's fiercest street gangs. And Yurika is the sister of the Kurow Kirishima, the head of the Darkside Student Council at Justice High School.

Young Women's Team was made up of Li Xiangfei, Hinako Shijou, and Bonne Janet. These three young girls had reputations, too. Xiangfei is a veteran of the King of Fighters Tournaments. Hinako is the granddaughter of one of the wealthiest women in Japan and Russia. And Bonne Janet is the leader of the high-tech pirate group, the Lillian Knights.

"I want to get some dim-sum," Xiangfei said in a cutesy voice.

B. Janet took a deep sigh, "Xiangfei, we'll get it after the fight is over."

Xiangfei started to pout.

The two teams looked around to make sure nobody would be firing at him from any direction. It was very unnerving. Jack Krauser was still on the roof. However, he hadn't received any orders to attack the young women.

"I'll go first," Xiangfei insisted.

"Go right ahead, love," B. Janet replied.

"I'll go against her," Yurika said.

"Be careful," Akira said to her.

Zaki remained silent.

The bell sounded off starting the match. Xiangfei and Yurika got into their stances getting ready to attack. At that moment, Xiangfei didn't hesitate as she charged for Yurika throwing fast straight punches and a spinning head level kick. Xiangfei was a Chinese-American who was a master of Kung Fu and had the speed to go with it.

She was pretty fast.

Yurika quickly jumped back from her double palm strike. She had to take the opportunity to get a hit on the fast Xiangfei.

Using her violin and bow, Yurika executed her Hiren no Serenade producing a ring of musical notes hitting Xiangfei in the chest. She could use her violin as an instrument and a weapon. Immediately, she jumped at Xiangfei and threw a back kick to the gut.

Yurika side-stepped and executed her Minoku no Waltz hitting hitting Xiangfei with the bow of her violin. This was something new and unorthodox if best. But, the crowd seemed to enjoy the show of it.

Immediately, Xiangfei crouched down and knocked Yurika to the mat with a foot sweep. Yurika got back to her feet and dusted herself off.

Jack Krauser got the order to take several shots at them. Wesker wanted to send a message to all the fighters that he could get them at any time for the duration of this tournament. Right now, Jill Valentine was feeling very down and guilty about the fighters getting hurt. Hinako noticed the red dot in the back of Yurika's leg.

"Look out!" Hinako yelled as she jumped up onto the mat and grabbed Yurika. She made it just in time as the bullet hit the ground Yurika once stood on. The loud shot started to cause chaos and pandemonium amongst the spectators as they quickly left their seats trying to run out from the stadium.

"Thank you," Yurika said.

Zaki and Akira started to look around. Immediately, the saw Albert Wesker in the shadows. Akira could remember what Edge told her about Wesker. In turn, she told Zaki and the others. Wesker would be one person that they'd have to look out for. Things were taking a drastic turn after the assassination attempt on all them just now.

"That's Albert Wesker!" Akira exclaimed.

"Who's Wesker?" Xiangfei asked.

"C'mon, I'll explain on the way!" Akira said as she took pursuit on Albert Wesker. Both teams immediately followed Akira to take revenge on Albert Wesker for ruining their matches. By dropping out, both teams would be eliminated from the championships. However, there were still the battle royale at the end.

"Could this have something to do with Daigo?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Akira said with such determination.

"Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" B. Janet asked as she chased after the rest of the girls.

**Jill's VIP Skybox**

"Get her out of here," Barry directed to the Secret Service agents, whom nodded. Immediately, they surrounded Ashley as they slowly left the skybox. Jill, Claire, Barry, Carlos, and Ark followed behind.

"Where's the escort?" Jill asked.

"Parking area," answered one of the agents.

The group immediately left the skybox and headed for the parking area. They needed to get Ashley Graham to safety. Something like this would send shockwaves around the world. This was getting very chaotic.

**MOTM Rooftop**

"I thought I killed you back in Spain," Leon Kennedy slowly approached Jack Krauser with his gun drawn.

Jack Krauser stood there and laughed. "I heard you were in Osaka, Kennedy," he replied to Leon Kennedy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kennedy?" Jack Krauser asked.

"Your plan will fail," Leon said with the gun holstered.

"Heh, I have the same variant of the T-Virus in my system as does Wesker," J. Krauser replied as he took out his knife and handgun. Leon kept his cool with the gun still trained at Jack Krauser's chest.

"Tell me something I don't know," Leon coldly fired at Krauser.

"We managed to get the las plagas samples. We intend to bring Umbrella to its knees and take it over," Krauser explained. He then noticed Chris Redfield, who was armed with a shotgun trained at him as well. "Heh, the infamous Chris Redfield... I heard all about you from Wesker."

"Wesker... Where is he!" Chris Redfield demanded.

"Heh, one at a time. Wesker is around here. He has a meeting to attend to," J. Krauser said to Chris Redfield.

"What does this have to do with the tournament?" Leon asked.

"Heh, we are to reform this world. You and those fighters are the only people standing in our way. They will be crushed soon," J. Krauser explained. He holstered his gun and had the knife in hand ready to attack.

"What's your move?" Leon asked.

"Simple," interrupted Ryo Sakazaki as he arrived on the scene.

"Ryo," Chris Redfield said.

"Who is this asshole!" Ryo demanded to know.

"His name is Jack Krauser..." Leon answered.

Ryo slowly walked past Leon and approached Jack Krauser.

"Sakazaki, what are you doing!" Leon asked.

"He shot my dad..." Ryo answered. He had anger burning within his soul right now setting his eyes on Jack Krauser, the one who was responsible for the bullet to his father's back. Jack Krauser simply crossed his arms.

"He'll die sooner or later at our hands," Jack Krauser replied.

"Jack Krauser, huh?" Ryo asked.

"Yes. And you are Ryo Sakazaki, am I right?"

"I'll remember your name," Ryo directed towards Jack Krauser.

"Good, remember the person that's going to kill you now," he replied to Ryo Sakazaki.

"Ryo, he's too dangerous to take on alone," Leon said.

Immediately, Terry Bogard and Andy Bogard joined in. They both looked right at Jack Krauser, who had a serious look on his face. He turned his attention towards the Bogard Brothers.

"Terry and Andy Bogard... Lone Wolves... I know all about every fighter that's participating in this tournament," J. Krauser stated.

"Let us handle this," Ken Masters intervened as he arrived on the rootop with two squads of secruity guards with nightsticks. Ryu Hoshi stood by Ken Masters. Soon Batsu Ichimonji ran up the stairs.

"Chris!" Batsu yelled.

"Batsu," Chris Redfield said to Batsu.

The security guards slowly started to approach Jack Krauser ready to take him in. In a flash, Jack Krauser dashed at the guards and effortlessly took them out with his knife. All the security guards laid there dead.

"Is that the best?" Jack Krauser asked.

"This is for my dad!" Ryo yelled as he charged at Jack Krauser. The main difference between Jack Krauser and Albert Wesker was that combat. Jack Krauser was a seasoned soldier who had seen more of his fill of combat and war. He was a very lethal adversary.

Ryo executed a kicking combo that Jack Krauser blocked. He then pushed Ryo away as Terry, Andy, Ken, Ryu, and Batsu joined in. They all tried to gang up on Jack Krauser in an attempt to take him in. But, Jack Krauser had the power and the experience of combat. All six of them started to take Jack Krauser on all sides.

They were all swatted away.

"Power Wave!" yelled Terry.

"Hisshou Ken!" yelled Andy.

"Hadouken!" yelled both Ken and Ryu.

"Ko'ou Ken!" yelled Ryo.

"Kiaidan!" yelled Batsu.

Jack Krauser used his speed to avoid the oncoming projectile attacks. He was more of a professional killer than Albert Wesker was. Quickly, he dashed towards Terry and used his knife and gave a sharp slice across the back.

"Gah!" screamed Terry, feeling his back.

He then sped towards Ken Masters stabbing him in the leg and slashed Ryu's left forearm. Both of them were covering their wounds. Leon started to open fire on Jack Krauser who whipped out his handgun.

Quickly, Jack Krauser got right in front of Batsu Ichimonji.

"Batsu!" Leon yelled.

"Pretty young for a fighter..." Jack Krauser laughed. "Too bad he has to die so young," he added firing four rounds into Batsu's body.

"BATSU!" Chris Redfield cried out.

Soon a helicopter hovered over as Jack Krauser quickly climbed up. He then looked down at Leon Kennedy.

"I win this round, Kennedy," he said. Then he looked at the severely wounded Batsu Ichimonji, who was bleeding from the chest. He fired a round into both his legs. Batsu started to scream while coughing.

"DAMN YOU, KRAUSER!" Leon screamed as he fired at the helicopter.

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Hisshou Ken!"

However, the helicopter carrying Jack Krauser sped away. Batsu laid there with severe internal bleeding. Chris Redfield held Batsu in his arms. Batsu was still alive, but was losing a lot of blood.

"Batsu, speak to me," Chris Redfield cried.

"Damn... This has gone to far," Ken Masters said angrily.

"Tell me about it," Ryu spat out.

"Terry!" Ryo exclaimed as he came to Terry's aid. He saw the gash on Terry's back caused by Jack Krauser's knife, "your back, it's bleeding..."

"Terry..." Andy said.

"I'm fine," Terry Bogard replied.

"Uggggggghhhhhh..." Batsu groaned.

"Batsu, stay conscious," Leon said as he dialed up for the ambulance. Jack Krauser had one this round for now. Wesker would be happy to hear that he had shot several rounds into Batsh Ichimonji.

"Batsu..." Ken Masters said. He looked away. Batsu was only a teenager, not even eighteen years old yet. But he was dragged into this war against people like Albert Wesker and the Umbrella Corporation. Now, Batsu laid there with several rounds to the legs and the chest.

"Wesker's going to pay for this," Chris Redfield said to himself with anger in his voice.

**MOTM Parking Area**

The six girls had finally caught up with Albert Wesker. He was approaching a black van that was parked nearby.

"Hold it right there, Albert Wesker!" Akira Kazama demanded.

"You know about me?" Wesker asked.

"Damn right..." Zaki answered swinging her chain.

"You think you can take me on with that chain?" Wesker mockingly asked.

Wesker stopped in his tracks and turned around to see six pissed off women staring at him. The New Women's Team had anger in their eyes after what Akira had told them about Albert Wesker and his dealings.

"Albert Wesker, I heard of you," B. Janet said with such venom in her voice.

"Where's my brother!" Akira demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Wesker answered.

"You're lying!" Akira yelled.

"You might want to try Umbrella... I have nothing to do with them," Wesker said.

"Then you might have something to do with that sniper," B. Janet demanded to know.

"Perhaps," Wesker replied.

"We'll just have to beat it out of you then, love," B. Janet replied as the six of them slowly approached Albert Wesker.

Wesker gave a whistle.

Soon, the six girls found themselves surrounded by Wesker's Fallen Stars group. They consisted of Gen-An, Earthquake, Setsuna, Shikyo, Musashi Akatsuki, Deku, Zato-1, and Robber Soul. The girls were outnumbered 8 to 2.

"Guess you won't live to see tomorrow," Wesker said.

"Why are you doing this?" Xiangfei asked.

"It's simple. I have one goal. You fighters are in my way," Wesker answered, he then addressed his Fallen Stars. "Kill them all."

"Not so fast," interrupted a voice.

Everybody turned around and saw Galford Weiler standing there with his dog Poppy. He had his sword ready.

"Who might you be?" Wesker asked.

"Name's Galford, remember it," Galford answered.

"Wesker," said Jill Valentine with her gun aimed at Wesker.

"Jill Valentine, we meet again," laughed Wesker.

"Party we haven't been invited to?" Guile asked. He stood there with Rolento, Sodom, Cody, Haggar, and Sawada.

"Jig is up, Wesker," added Chun-Li with Mai Shiranui standing next to her.

"You're the one that almost got my Andy killed," Mai spat at Wesker.

Soon, more and more people started to fill the parking area. Their eyes focused on Albert Wesker, whose odds were not in his favor.

Cracker jack, Skull-o-Mania, Allen Snider, Blanka, and many others set their eyes on Albert Wesker. They fully knew what Albert Wesker looked like now.

"Let's leave. You all will die before this tournament is over," Albert Wesker said as he used his strength and picked up a large fuel tank. He tossed it to the large crowd and fired at it.

"Take cover!" Jill yelled.

BOOM!

There was a very big explosion in the parking area. Nobody was hurt or killed for that matter. However, Albert Wesker managed to escape with his Fallen Stars group. This wouldn't be the last time that they would hear from the likes of Albert Wesker.


	149. Man of 666 Beasts

Man of 666 Beasts

**Under The Bridge**

A lone figure stood there at night. He had on a long dark trenchcoat, dark pants, and dark boots. The facial structures appeared to be human. However, he wasn't wearing a shirt and that area looked pitch black. The night's matches were over and it was time to go out and have fun to get over those sniper shootings at the stadium.

This was an Umbrella facility that wasn't heavily guarded.

The place hardly served as any use for Umbrella and it was about to be abandoned. Seemed that there were about thirty or so Umbrella soldiers standing guard. However, the lone figure wasn't intimidated by those numbers.

Without any hesitation, the man approached the guards.

There was a very dark and sinister look in his eyes. Getting close enough, the guards trained their guns on him.

"This is a restricted area."

"Really..." said the man.

"You need to turn back."

"What if I refuse?" he asked the guard.

"We'll have to escort you by force."

Crossing his arms, the man started to laugh with a sadistic tone in his voice. His eyes changed from calm to instantly psychotic. He wanted to see what these guards would do if he wouldn't move.

"We're not joking, mister."

"How would you escort me by force?" laughed the man.

One guard then approached the man, "like this!" He grabbed held his club and took a swing at the man.

Effortlessly, the man grabbed the guard by the arm. The guard tried to get free but the man's grip was very strong. He was trying to fight his way free.

"Let him go!"

The man started to grow fangs and sunk his teeth into the guard's arms making the guard scream in agonizing pain. Seemed that the man was feasting on the arm.

"Let him go, I said!"

"As you wish," said the man with his sadistic tone of voice.

In an instant, the man ripped the arm from the guard's socket. With his arm ripped off, the guard fell to his knees screaming in fright and pain. Blood started to spew out from where the arm once was.

"My arm!"

"I let him go," the man said as he tossed the arm away.

"What are you!"

"I am Nero Chaos, I carry with me 666 beasts," the man said introducing himself to the armed guards. He continued, "all you need to know is the person that's going to send you into a dark and violent oblivion."

Two guards came at Nero Chaos with their clubs in hand. Effortlessly, Nero smacked their attacks away and grabbed them both by the head. Using no strength, he crushed the head of the guard in his left hand as blood, bone fragments, and brain chunks squished all together.

It made a mess on his hand.

With the right hand, he ripped off the head of the other guard with the bloodied spinal cord dangling below. This seemed to startle the Umbrella operatives even more. They didn't like having to fight zombies and other monsters. But, Nero Chaos took the whole cake.

"Heh, I seemed to have made a mess," Nero said licking some of the brain chunks off his left hand.

"Unload everything on him! commanded the leader."

The guards formed up and started to fire at Nero Chaos. Vampires were immune to gunfire. Only way to take out a vampire would be to use fire, stake to the heart, garlic, silver, and/or swift decapitation.

In front of Nero Chaos were four guards armed with M-16A2 assault rifles. They were all trained on Nero Chaos as they fired their rounds. The rounds had no effect as Nero got closer with every shot.

"He's getting closer!"

"No shit!"

"Keep firing!"

Nero Chaos continued getting closer and closer to the four guards. In between, they started to reload magazines. They got into a battle formation with two in the front and two in the back. Two would take the front while the other two would reload and would take turns.

"Keep firing!"

"That won't work on me," Nero Chaos said to the guards.

"Don't listen to him!"

Nero Chaos executed his Busoh 666 Hohshutsu Shika releashing a deer that rammed its antlers repeatedly into one of the guards. The unfortunate guard was impaled and died violently as the deer walked off and vanished.

"What the fuck!"

The other guards backed away and waited for Nero Chaos to get close enough. There were only three guards in his way. They continued to put up a fight as they changed magazines for their assault rifles and shot at him.

"Go back! I got it!"

Two of the guards retreated back as one of them fired off the last rounds of his assault rifle. He had no more magazines on him for the assault rifle. The guard threw the empty assault rifle aside and took out a German HK-4 pistol.

It was a damn pea shooter.

"Eat this!"

The guard aimed at the forehead and fired off several rounds. However, they had no effect on Nero Chaos, who just smiled at him. Nero Chaos continued his advance towards the guard who pulled out the empty clip and put in a new one.

He had about four clips on him.

Your death is inevitable, Nero Chaos said as the guard continued to shoot him. The second clip was empty as the guard pulled out his next clip and placed it inside.

The guard retreated while he continued to fire at Nero Chaos. Nothing seemed to be working on him at all. He was starting to get nervous. Soon, that clip became empty as the guard pulled it out and placed another clip in.

As soon as the clip was placed in, the guard aimed and fired.

Nero seemed to be unaffected by the incoming gunshots. That clip was empty. The clip was pulled out as the guard placed in his next clip in the gun. Once again, the same process was repeated. He aimed for the knee caps and fired. However, nothing happened. Nero Chaos had the sadistic smile on his face as he continued towards the guard.

"Shit!"

"Shit is right," Nero replied as he continued to creep towards the guard.

The guard placed his final clip into the pistol. He took a deep breath and fired all he could into Nero Chaos. Nothing happened. Soon, he had no more ammo on him. Holding the gun, he threw it as Nero Chaos smacked it away.

Nero Chaos started to laugh evily at him.

Kneeling down, the guard pulled a black combat knife from his boot. He assumed the stance for close quarters combat. As Nero got close enough, the guard charged forward throwing all sorts of knife slashes.

"Pitiful!" Nero exclaimed as he effortlessly evaded the attacks.

Immediately, he grabbed the guard by the head and used the other hand to rip his face off. The guard fell to the ground dead. His face was missing as it revealed a bloodied skull with its exposed eyeballs. It was a dark and grizzly sight.

That was five down and twenty-five to go.

The two guards came out from the sides and unloaded their rifles on Nero Chaos. Still, he was unaffected by the incoming rounds. Making his pace slow, Nero took great joy in seeing his victims sweating it out.

"What is he!"

"Shut up and keep firing!"

Soon, the two guards ran out of ammo for their assault rifles. One of them saw a fresh magazine laying around.

"I got a fresh one. Retreat back and see if there's more!"

The one guard placed the fresh magazine into the rifle and opened fire. Still, this man of 666 beasts continued his advance towards the guard. There was still the psychotic look on his face as he continued his pace.

"Stay back!"

Nero Chaos continued his pace.

Soon, he ran out of ammo for his assault rifle. Quickly, he pulled out his Baretta 92FS Elite handgun and fired off several rounds to the chest. Still, nothing fazed the man known as Nero Chaos.

The guard emptied the clip on Nero Chaos. But, he was still coming. Quickly, the guard pulled out the clip and inserted a new one. He continued firing at Nero Chaos with his handgun. But, the man wouldn't go down for some reason. Soon, he would run out of ammo for his handgun. The guard decided to use the rifle as a clubbing weapon.

As Nero got close enough, the guard started swinging the butt of the rifle at him. It proved to be in effected as Nero swatted the rifle away and grabbed him by the shoulders. Quickly, Nero Chaos sunk his fangs into the guard's neck.

The guard screamed for pain before being silenced by the sensation of getting his throat ripped out by the teeth of the vampire. Soon, he was suffocating and gargling on his own salty dark red blood.

Twenty-four guards to go.

The other guard came out with his assault rifle emptying out the magazines he had found. Soon, the magazines would be empty. And Nero Chaos would continue his movement towards the hapless guard. Quickly, the guard pulled out a Colt Python and started to load rounds into it. He only had about 24 rounds for it.

Quickly, he started firing at Nero Chaos.

"Your weapons are futile," Nero said to the guard.

"Shut up!"

The guard continued firing and reloading until he was depleted. He tossed both weapons away and decided to take Nero Chaos head on. Nero Chaos stepped back to avoid a spin kick that the guard threw.

Immediately, Nero grabbed the leg and ripped it from the socket. Blood spewed out as the guard started to scream before going into shock. Nero Chaos then used the leg as a clubbing weapon killing the guard.

Twenty-three left to kill...

The next guard came out with a Benelli Nova Tactical pump-action shotgun. He started firing away and then was soon joined by another guard armed with an MP5K submachine gun. Both guards continued to unload their ammo onto Nero Chaos.

Still, it had no effect.

They kept backing away while firing at him. Still, he kept coming and coming. Then they were joined by three more guards. All three were armed with FAMAS assault rifles. All five guards continued to heat it up with Nero Chaos.

Soon, they ran out of ammo.

All of them pulled out a Sig Pro and started firing at Nero Chaos again. Soon, ammunition for those handguns ran out. The five men pulled out their combat knives and charged right at Nero Chaos.

Soon, their bodies laid there disfigured and dismembered.

I don't need to waste my special skills on you all. I can easily tear you all limb from limb! Nero exclaimed. He continued towards the rest of the guards.

There were only eighteen left...

This was far worse than fighting against flesh hungry zombies. Nero Chaos was literally their grim reaper. Two more guards came out FN P90 SMGs. They quickly unleashed their rounds on the advancing Nero Chaos. However, they had no effect on Nero Chaos either.

Both guards would run out of ammunition.

Quickly, the took out pistols and started firing. Those rounds didn't work either. As Nero got close enough, he ripped the heart out of one guard and the esophagus out from the other. Both guards laid there dead.

Sixteen left, Nero laughed to himself.

Here we are! exclaimed the leader as the remaining guards decided to make a last stand. They didn't hesitate as they unleashed their ammo on Nero Chaos. Nero Chaos simply laughed at them.

He knew they were going to die soon.

Nero Chaos would be the one to give them such violent deaths.

The guards ran out of ammo and rushed him at the same time. Using his strength and speed, Nero Chaos effortlessly dismembered all of them. Not a single soul was left spared. Nero gave out a vicious and psychotic laugh at the night sky.

He then heard clapping from a distance.

"Very impressive..."

"Who are you?" Nero asked turning around to see Albert Wesker standing there. Standing by Wesker was Jack Krauser, who put a few bullets in Batsu Ichimonji putting him in the ICU.

"I am Albert Wesker," Wesker answered.

"We finally meet," Nero replied.

"Indeed..."

"Why have you summoned me here, Albert Wesker?" Nero demanded.

Wesker kept his cool. "I have many sources. Even ones that reach out to the supernatural, he explained. I want you to join me."

"Join you? Nero scoffed."

"Allow me to explain what we have to offer you," Wesker said.

"I'm listening..."


	150. Under The Gun

Under The Gun

**Intensive Care Unit**

A little over an hour had just passed with Batsu Ichimonji on life support. He had taken four rounds from the chest and a round to both legs. They were all compliments of Jack Krauser. Doctors managed to get all six bullets out from Batsu's body. However, recovery was another story. His chest was bandaged up with some slight blood stains on the bandages. He was barely conscious.

Sitting by the bedside was Kyosuke Kagami, Batsu's cousin. Batsu's parents, Raizo and Shizuku stood there in front of him. Shizuku was crying while Raizo remained calm. But inside, Raizo wanted to go after the one responsible for putting Batsu in the hospital bed in the first place. They were supposed to go out for dinner.

The last matches were interrupted by Jack Krauser, with a sniper rifle. Not only did he put Batsu in the hospital with gunshot wounds, he put a round in the back of Takuma Sakazaki's right shoulder. However, the shot was meant for Andy Bogard. Also, Jack Krauser would've put a round in the head of Ryo Sakazaki as well.

Albert Wesker wanted to get revenge on the people that messed with him. Plus, he would kill all the fighters in due time. More and more people were getting dragged into this dark conspiracy by interacting with the likes of Jill Valentine and the others.

"Kyosuke, how is he?" Raizo asked.

Kyosuke calmly looked at his uncle, "the doctor said that he's in stable condition now. None of the bullets hit any of his vital organs..."

"Was it Albert Wesker?" Raizo asked.

Kyosuke shook his head.

"They give you any clues?"

"None... All I heard that the person is an associate of Albert Wesker," Kyosuke explained.

"Who is Albert Wesker?" Shizuku asked.

Raizo took a deep breath.

"Now is not the time nor the place, Shizuku," Raizo said.

"I need to know what Batsu and Kyosuke had gotten themselves into," Shizuku demanded. She didn't like the fact that she had no idea what was going on. Now, she stood there to see her only son in a hospital bed on life support.

Batsu was also breathing through a respirator.

"I'll tell you; but, this isn't the place," Raizo said.

Shizuku nodded.

There was a knock at the door. Raizo turned to see Roy Bromwell standing there. He was by himself. Raizo nodded as Roy stepped inside the room and gave Shizuku a hug. He then gave Raizo a bow and a handshake.

"Evening Mr. and Mrs. Imawano," Roy greeted. He then turned to face Kyosuke as they gave each other the nod.

"I appreciate you coming to see our son, Roy," Raizo said.

Roy nodded, "I heard about what happened to Batsu. I had to come here to see him." He slowly approached Batsu and held his hand. Then, he faced Raizo and Shizuku, "how is he?"

"Doctor said that he's in stable condition," Raizo answered.

"That's good to know," Roy said slightly relieved.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Raizo asked.

"I have to go to bed early, I'm going with Mr. Redfield to see the GI JOEs tomorrow," Roy explained. "Damn... Why did Batsu have to end up like this?" He was starting to feel anger for what happened to his friend.

"We all feel the same way," Kyosuke said.

"You have any idea? I keep hearing about Albert Wesker," Roy stated.

"Wesker didn't shoot Batsu. It was an associate of his," Kyosuke explained.

Roy Bromwell took a deep breath, "I can have my dad get to the bottom of this." He turned to face Raizo and Shizuku, "I owe Batsu a whole lot. It's the least I can do for him."

Raizo nodded, "you do not need to. But if you feel the need, go ahead." He then placed his hand on Roy's shoulder and gave a smile, "I thank you for your efforts. I'm sure my son would appreciate it, too."

"Thank you, Mr. Imawano. Hearing that from you, it means a lot," Roy replied.

"Perhaps you could do me one favor," Raizo requested.

"Of course, what is it?"

Raizo directed Roy towards Shizuku, "would you give my wife a ride back to the hotel as well?"

Roy nodded.

"Raizo, I need to be here with my son," Shizuku replied to Raizo's request.

Raizo turned to face his wife, "you need your rest."

"But-"

"No. Go to the hotel. Please..."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay here a little longer. I need to find some answers," Raizo said to his wife.

"But?"

"No buts... I will be at the hotel shortly. I will tell you what you want to know," he said to his wife.

Shizuku hugged him and started to cry.

"Honest?"

Raizo nodded. Shizuku then started to accompany Roy out from the room. Roy stopped and turned to face Batsu. "Batsu, I know you can hear this," he paused. He took a deep breath, "but you better hang on. You better keep on fighting or I will personally kick your ass."

Raizo laughed a bit, "I think Batsu can hear your words. Your words are needed. He would be thankful that you didn't give up on him."

Roy nodded as he escorted Shizuku out from the room.

As the two of them left, they bumped into the trio of Ran Hibiki, Lincyo, and Hinata Wakabi. They stopped to hug and talk to each other for a bit. Hinata had the most concern because she and Batsu were currently dating.

"How is he?" Hinata asked.

"Doc says he's in stable condition," Roy answered.

"Is that a good thing?" Lincyo asked.

Roy nodded, "a good thing. But he'll pull through. I can feel it."

Hinata turned to face Shizuku, "how are you feeling Mrs. Imawano?"

"Not so great..." Shizuku replied. She still couldn't get over the fact that her son was laying there. He was almost dead. Jack Krauser had almost killed him. It was all because of the man known as Jack Krauser.

"I'm taking Batsu's mom back to the hotel room," Roy said.

"I really don't want to trouble you," she kindly spoke to Roy.

Roy let out a smile, "it's no trouble at all. Please, you need your rest."

Shizuku nodded as she and Roy walked away from the trio. The three girls looked at each other for a bit.

"Could it be that Albert Wesker guy?" Ran asked.

Lincyo shook her head, "I doubt it. Not even a person like Wesker would do it himself... Probably hired help."

Hinata remained silent as the trio walked to the room. Ran knocked on the door as Raizo turned around and gave a nod. The three girls bowed to Raizo as Kyosuke nodded. They looked in shock and surprise to see Batsu laying in the hospital bed. Hinata looked away as Raizo hugged her.

"Who shot him?" Lincyo asked.

"Don't know yet," Kyosuke answered.

"Was it Wesker?" Hinata asked.

Kyosuke shook his head, "no... Wesker wouldn't do something like that. Not in public... But, I don't doubt that Wesker was involved."

Raizo wanted to go after the person responsible. One name on his list would be the man known as Albert Wesker. But if he found the person responsible, there would be more than hell to pay. It was unforgiveable to have put Batsu in the hospital where he's on life support and breathing through a respirator.

"Then the question is who shot him," Raizo said.

"I can answer that," said a voice.

The group turned around to see Leon S. Kennedy standing there in his Government Agent outfit. He had a knife and three guns holstered on him. It seemed that they were putting him back on the job.

"Leon," Hinata said.

"Hey," Leon said. He was depressed about what happened to Batsu. The man witnessed the act with his very own eyes.

"Who shot him?" Raizo asked.

"His name is Jack Krauser," Leon answered. He entered the room and looked at Batsu. Inside, he felt responsible for what happened to Batsu. Leon felt personally responsible for Batsu's injuries.

"You know him?" Lincyo asked.

Leon nodded.

"He works with Wesker. I thought I killed him back in Spain those couple of months ago," Leon added. He started to explain the story about Jack Krauser. It didn't take that much time to explain as Kyosuke and Raizo found the story interesting and intriguing. The three girls felt as if their minds were totally blown.

"I'll remember his name," Raizo assured.

"Jack Krauser is a very dangerous individual..." Leon added. He turned to see Batsu, "how's he doing?"

"The doctor said he's stable," Raizo answered.

"Damn... It's my fault. I should've just fired at Krauser," Leon said. He took a deep breath, "I should've made sure that Jack Krauser was dead back in Spain."

Raizo turned to look at Leon, "no... Blaming yourself gets you nowhere..."

"But, I had experience fighting Krauser," Leon interjected.

Raizo shook his head, "even if you have experience from one encounter, like that one back in Spain, it's a new encounter. Things never remain the same..."

Leon remained silent.

"This was a new experience. This Jack Krauser would learn new tricks," Raizo carried on. He then placed both hands on Leon's shoulders. "Don't beat yourself up. The ones to blame are Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser."

"Mr. Imawano's right," Ran added.

"You can't change the past. It does you no good thinking about what you could've done differently... The past is the past. Everything that happens in the past remains in the past," Raizo continued. He took a look at Batsu, "even though my son is laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life..."

Leon bowed his head down in sadness.

"Krauser is that skilled?" Raizo asked.

Leon nodded, "he put a round to the back shoulder of Takuma Sakazaki..."

"Nani?" asked Raizo. He was shocked to hear that Batsu wasn't the only one that had gotten hurt that night. It was starting to make Raizo's warrior blood boil. "Who else was hurt?"

"The shot was meant for both Andy and Ryo..." Leon answered then continuing, "Terry Bogard got a slash mark to the back. Ken got a stab wound to the leg and Ryo had his forearm sliced open..."

"Then this Jack Krauser is highly dangerous," Raizo said. He then remembered the las plagas that Leon told them about just recently. "Wesker, Krauser, HCF, Umbrella, and all those other people must be stopped!"

"Easier said than done," Leon said with a deep breath.

Raizo then looked at everybody in the room, "I know that this isn't the time for a speech. I know I souldn't be giving one under the circumstances where my son is in the hospital bed. But we all share the same goal. Get rid of tyranny and corruption in this world. Same beliefs and ideas. But our enemies are different..."

Kyosuke nodded.

"Leon and his friends are fighting against HCF and Umbrella," Raizo said. He then directed towards the students, "we are fighting corruption in the schools."

Leon nodded in agreement.

There was another knock on the door. It was Ashley Graham who entered the room with flowers and a get well basket. Several Secret Service agents stood outside to stand guard for Ashley.

"Ashley," Leon said.

"They told me you'd be here," Ashley said as they hugged each other. She then took a look at Batsu, who laid there on life support. "How is he?"

"Stable," Leon answered.

"I'm glad to hear. What's his name?"

"His name is Batsu," Raizo answered.

"These are for Batsu," Ashley said placing the flowers and basket on the nightstand for Batsu. She turned to face Raizo as she bowed to him.

"You're familiar with Japanese customs?" Raizo asked.

"Yes. My name is Ashley Graham," Ashley said introducing herself.

"I'm Batsu's father, Raizo Imawano," Raizo said as he bowed and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet the daughter of the United States President," he added.

"Pleasure's mine. My father was talking about how great your school is," Ashley said.

"Nani? News has reached that far?" Raizo asked.

"After the tournament, he'd like to fly you to the White House for you two can have dinner and talk," Ashley said with a smile.

"I'm honored," Raizo said.

"We were talking about Jack Krauser," Leon said. It gave a scared look on Ashley's face. He added, "he's not here for you."

Leon explained the situation of Jack Krauser and Albert Wesker. It seemed to have blown Ashley's mind of hearing their goal of destroying the tournament. This was something she was trying to get through her head.

"We should put an article about Umbrella and their dealings," Ran suggested.

Raizo shook his head, "it would make things much worse."

"Oh?"

"Headmaster Imawano is right," Lincyo added. She walked around the whole room, "they're accused. But, we don't have any proof at all."

Leon added in, "doing this would have major consequences..."

"Taiyo High would get sued. School newspaper would cease to exist. Even if we did have proof, Umbrella or HCF would send people to burn the school down," Kyosuke explained

"Didn't think of it as that way," Ran said.

Raizo smiled at Ran, "you have the instincts, the ambition, and the drive to seek out the truth. You'll make a good journalist."

"Arigato."

Ashley turned to look at Leon. "You haven't eaten yet," she said.

"It's okay, really," Leon said.

"No, it's not. Go eat. It's not a request... I can call my dad up to issue you this executive order," she said to Leon with a smile.

"Huff...you got me there," Leon said. He then took a deep breath, "what about you?"

"I can look after Batsu until visiting hours are over," she said. Ashley then pointed to the six Secret Service agents standing there.

"Thanks," Leon said.

"And get some rest after that. I think Claire would want to see you as well," Ashley added.

"I must make my leave," Raizo said. He turned to face Leon and the others, "I'll see you all tomorrow. Miss Graham, it's been a pleasure." Raizo then walked off.

"Okay, go eat," Ashley said to the group.

Leon nodded as he got close to Batsu, "hang in there, you got that?"

"He'll be fine," Ashley said.

Leon and the other four left the room. He gave his regards to the agents that stood guard outside the room. As they left the room, they saw Chris Redfield standing there. He was very depressed about what happened to Batsu.

"How is Batsu?" Chris Redfield asked.

"Stable," Leon answered.

"Is it safe to go in?" he asked.

"Ashley is looking after Batsu. You can go in," Leon said.

"Alright," Chris said as he headed to the room.

The five of them walked off from the ICU. They ended up bumping into Sakura Kusagano, a friend of Hinata.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I went to see Ryu," Sakura said. "I heard that Batsu was shot..."

"Batsu's stable," Leon said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sakura replied.

Chris Redfield entered the room. He then looked at Ashley, "I came to see Batsu..."

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Ashley said as she left the room for a bit. Chris Redfield gave her a nod. The two of them were left alone.

He took a seat next to Batsu.

"How's it hanging, Batsu? Damn that Wesker... I think of you as the little brother I never had. We clicked very well together. Like I did with Forest back when he was still alive and with STARS. You gotta hang in there... Y'know? I don't want to lose you to the likes of Wesker... He's taken too many lives. I'm not going to let him take yours. Maybe this winter, you could come and visit. We could chill and kick it back some. I really consider you as my friend though we've only known each other for a little over a week..." Chris poured out as he gently held Batsu's hand.

"I feel like shit for getting you involved... Now look at you. It's my fault. We shouldn't have gotten anybody else involved. Just hang in there, please..." he finished. With that, he left the room and walked off.

Chris Redfield cupped his hand into a fist and punched the wall. He wanted to get revenge on Albert Wesker for hurting so many people. Wesker had caused so much pain in suffering for his pursuit of greed.

He vowed that he would put an end to it.

The line was crossed as soon as Batsu was hurt. Now, Batsu was laying there on life support after having six bullets taken out of him. Wesker was the main person to blame for all of this. He wanted vengeance on Albert Wesker.

**Ken's Limousine**

Ken Masters had his leg rested on one of the seats. It was bandaged up after taking a stab to the leg by Jack Krauser. The stab would hurt like Hell. Ken's leg was stitched up. He would have to stay off that leg for a bit. It would result in him having to drop out from the tournament. However, Ken wouldn't drop out.

To him, it was something out of the question.

He wanted to get his hands on Jack Krauser. Ken figured he owed the man for putting the knife into his leg. Ryu only had a slice to the forearm that was stitched and bandaged up. The Japanese fighter could still use his hands and feet to fight. But, this would reduce Ken's speed in a match.

It would be easy pickings...

He immediately got on the phone to Robert Garcia. Ken was shocked to hear that Takuma had taken a round to the shoulder. Takuma might have to drop out. But like Ken, Takuma refused to drop out from this prestigious tournament.

"Is this Robert?"

"Ken, how are you feeling?"

"My leg hurts like hell," Ken said as he took a shot of Russian Vodka.

"Who was that guy?"

"From what Kennedy said, his name is Jack Krauser... How's Sensei Sakazaki doing?"

"He's okay. Terry's all bandaged up as well."

"Tell them to get well," Ken said as he took another sip.

"I will. How's Ryu doing?"

"Lot better than me," Ken grumbled.

"But what about that Ichimonji kid?"

"Batsu... He's in stable condition," Ken answered.

"Y'know what? Those people are going way to far..."

"Yeah..."

"Still having the board meeting?"

"Yeah," Ken answered.

"I'll be there in an hour. I'll be sure to relay the message to Chizuru and Mr. Joestar," Robert said.

"See you there," Ken said as he hung up.

Ken sat back and continued to think about what to do in response to that sniper shooting. Umbrella and HCF needed to be stopped. Not even M. Bison, Geese Howard, or anybody else would pull a stunt off like that.

They need to take action to stop all this.

Those people had just crossed the line.

**Interrogation Room**

Galford Weiler was eating a hot dinner. Inside the room were Jill Valentine, William Guile, Chun-Li Xiang, Seth, Vanessa, and Heidern. They were shocked to see that Galford had managed to escape captivity and end up at the stadium. Galford sipped his water and continued talking about what had happened.

"You know how many people are there?" Seth asked.

Galford shook his head, "not sure. But I counted at least 20. But those Umbrella people could be kidnapping other fighters as we speak..."

"He's right," Guile said.

"Do you know their names?" Chun-Li asked.

"I heard one name Daigo. He managed to break free. But, he was beaten up by this woman named Alexia Ashford. Her brother Alfred was around, too."

"Say that again," Jill said.

Galford explained the situation and how he escaped. He was pleading with them to go and get the others before Umbrella does some serious shit to them.

"The Ashfords, they're still alive?" Jill asked.

Galford nodded.

"This is unbelievable..."

Jill took Chun-Li to a back room and explained the situation with the Ashfords. Seemed that things would be more difficult since that Alexia is still alive.

"We're gonna have some serious problems," said Chun-Li.

Galford had managed to barely escape captivity. Takuma Sakazaki had a wound to the shoulder. Ryu's arm was sliced open. Ken had a stab wound to the leg. Terry Bogard had a knife slash to the back. And Batsu was on life support.

Things were starting to get out of hand.


	151. Teamed Up Again

Teamed Up Again

**Kitano Brewery**

What was supposed to be a lively dinner turned out to be something bleak and quiet. Reservations were already made and it would be very rude to turn it down. Leon sat by himself at the bar eating his dinner while downing some beer. He couldn't help but feel guilty and responsible for Batsu being put in the hospital by the likes of Jack Krauser.

"My friend died a long time ago," Leon said to himself.

He couldn't get it out of his mind that Jack Krauser was still alive, even back in Spain. Jack Krauser was thought to have died in that plane crash a few years ago. But that wasn't the case back then. It wasn't the case in Spain and it sure as hell wasn't the case here in Osaka, Japan. He wanted to get revenge against the man who was once his friend. Secretly, he harbored anger towards Ada Wong for her dealings. Indirectly, Ada is partly to blame for Batsu being in the hospital on life support.

Leon S. Kennedy continued to sit downing one beer after another. He could feel someone tapping on his shoulders.

The ex-cop turned around, "not now..." He then stopped to see someone recently familiar standing right there in front of him. She was an American woman with long brunette hair tied back with wire-frame glasses and a casual dress outfit.

She was very attractive. Probably in her mid to late 20s.

"Been awhile, Leon," she smiled.

"Only for a few months, Hunnigan," Leon replied.

"Mind if I take a seat next to you?" she asked.

Leon remained silent, as Hunnigan took a seat next to him. He didn't want to see anybody at this moment while drowning his sorrows with one beer after another. All he felt was guilt and sadness for Batsu Ichimonji who Jack Krauser had put in the hospital.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Hunnigan asked.

Leon remained silent.

"I'm sorry, it's not you. Just something recently happened," he explained while chugging another beer from his mug.

"That bad?" she asked.

Leon remained silent.

"Well drinking isn't going to solve anything," Hunnigan added.

Leon continued to drink.

"I recently just got into Osaka an hour ago."

"On mission?"

"Yes, since you're back on duty, I've been sent to assist you," Hunnigan explained.

Leon raised a brow, "I got plenty of assistants. I don't need anyone else getting shot and put in the hospital..."

"What happened?"

Leon sipped his beer, "I don't feel like talking about it."

"So you're just going to drown your sorrows away, is that it?" Hunnigan asked annoyingly. Soon, Kyosuke approached Hunnigan and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Kyosuke standing there.

"Maybe he needs to be left alone," Kyosuke suggested.

"And who are you?" Hunnigan asked.

She wasn't briefed on the whole situation yet. It would take her some time to be fully briefed on what's been going on lately. Hunnigan didn't know what her mission was. All she knew that she would be working with Leon S. Kennedy again.

"I am Kyosuke Kagami," Kyosuke said introducing himself. He pointed his hand to Leon, who continued to drink his beer. "Allow me to answer your questions," he added.

Hunnigan raised a brow.

"I'm one of Leon's bodyguards," Kyosuke added.

Hunnigan blinked her eyes repeatedly. This was shocking and surprising to the likes of her. It was very strange.

When Hunnigan heard Leon say assistants, she thought about agents and other people. But Kyosuke was just a teenager. Hunnigan looked at the table where Kyosuke was sitting. There sat Sakura Kusagano, Ran Hibiki, Lincyo, Hinata Wakabi, Aki, Hide, Maya, Rika, Saya, Teru, and Yuji.

"You're all helping Leon out?"

Kyosuke nodded.

"You're just teenagers," Hunnigan added.

Kyosuke adjusted his shades, "yes, we are. But we've all been dragged into this mess. We have no choice but to help your friend out..."

"Is there someplace private where we can talk?" Hunnigan asked.

"Of course," Kyosuke said leading Hunnigan towards a private place where the two of them could talk. With Leon getting wasted, it would be up to Kyosuke to fill Hunnigan in on what's been going on for the last week.

For about a good two hours, Kyosuke briefed Hunnigan on what's been going on from the start of the tournament, the return of Jack Krauser, to the point that Batsu is laying in a hospital bed. Hunnigan's mind was blown.

"I think I need a drink myself," Hunnigan said.

"Could you please stay sober for tonight?" Kyosuke kindly asked as he pointed towards Leon, who was obviously drunk and out of it.

"Sure," Hunnigan said, "but you can call me Hunni."

"Hunni?" Kyosuke asked.

"Short for my last name, Hunnigan," Hunnigan answered.

"Interesting," Kyosuke replied.

"What are you all doing here in Osaka?"

"We're competing in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament," Kyosuke explained. This took Hunnigan's interest even more.

"Mark of the Millennium Tournament?" Hunnigan asked.

"Never heard of it?"

"No, I don't read the papers that much," Hunnigan said embarassed of her ignorance. She sipped her soda, "could you tell me about it?"

"Of course," Kyosuke said.

For a half-hour, Kyosuke explained to Hunnigan about the Mark of the Millennium. She was starting to get intrigued by the fact that the world's greatest fighters gather in Osaka, Japan once a year to test out their skills.

"This your first time?" she asked.

Kyosuke shook his head, "my second time."

"Second time? All of you are martial artists?"

"Yes, we are."

"I'm being put in the same hotel with Leon and the rest of the participants. Maybe we could talk more about it tomorrow morning," Hunnigan suggested.

"Sure, be delighted to," Kyosuke responded.

"I guess we need to take Leon back," Hunnigan sighed.

"Leon is pretty down about what happened to Batsu," Kyosuke added.

"Batsu?"

"He's my cousin... Jack Krauser put four bullets in him," Kyosuke answered.

"Why would he do something like that? Why was Batsu picked? He's only a teenager," Hunnigan asked. She didn't like the fact that mere teenagers were getting dragged into this deadly conflict between them and the Umbrella and HCF corporations.

"Only Jack Krauser himself knows of this," Kyosuke answered.

"Do I get to meet the rest of the fighters?" Hunnigan asked.

Kyosuke nodded.

The two approached Leon and picked him up from his seat. Leon apparently was sloshed from all that beer he had drank earlier. He was rambling about Jack Krauser and Batsu Ichimonji as Kyosuke and Hunnigan carried him out of the restaurant.

This wasn't what Hunnigan expected when she arrived in Osaka.

"You can ride with us," Kyosuke offered Hunnigan.

"I'd like that, thank you," Hunnigan said with a smile.

**Mark of the Millennium Headquarters**

Ken Masters, Robert Garcia, Chizuru Kagura, and Joseph Joestar were just getting their meeting wrapped up. It was a last minute meeting to sort out on how to deal with these oncoming threats posed by both Umbrella and the HCF. However, they had other problems to deal with. The rash of cannibalistic murders taking place all around Osaka.

"Going to have a press conference for the fighters?" Joestar asked.

Ken Masters nodded, "we have to."

Robert Garcia also nodded, "only thing we can do for now."

"Starting tomorrow, the Japanese military will be coming in to assist with security," Chizuru added.

Ken sat back as he sipped his coffee. Due to Umbrella and the HCF, the four of them had a lot of paper work on their hands. It was starting to piss them off. Because of their dark conspiracies, many people were getting dragged into this mess and getting hurt in the process.

There was Karman Cole, Robert's bodyguard. Took a bullet to the arm to protect Robert.

There was Lucky Glauber, bullet to the leg by Umbrella's men.

Guy, infected with the T-Virus after fighting off a Nemesis.

Kim Kaphwan, suffering from multiple lascerations after taking on several Hunters.

Ken Masters, with a stab would to the leg compliments of Jack Krauser.

Takuma Sakazaki, sniper round to the right shoulder plate by compliments of Jack Krauser.

Ryu, deep slash to the forearm compliments of Jack Krauser.

Then there was Batsu Ichimonji, four shots to the chest, a shot to both legs, also compliments of Jack Krauser. This was the injury list so far. There were several people still missing and haven't been seen for the last few days.

"I got a call from Chun-Li," Ken added.

"What did she say?" Joestar asked.

Ken sipped his coffee again, "getting the intel from Galford, it's a rescue operation. Umbrella had taken some of the fighters... It has to be a quick rescue."

"No telling what Umbrella's going to do to them," Robert added.

"That's true. Luckily, we haven't had any trouble from Goenitz, Bison, Geese, Heinlein, Rugal, or anybody else so far," Chizura stated.

"It's only a matter of time," Ken replied.

"What is up with that Wesker person?" Robert Garcia asked.

What they didn't know was that the room had been bugged. From outside, Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser were in a black van listening in on the conversation. Wesker was paying close attention to everything they had said.

"Krauser, I want to you record everything that goes on in that room," Wesker said.

Jack Krauser simply nodded.

"Should make contact with Ada," Wesker added.

"I don't trust that bitch," Jack Krauser commented.

Wesker smirked at the comment, "I don't trust her either, though we've worked together for a very long time." He continued listening to the conversation between the four CEOs of the companies that are sponsoring this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

"We should use the Fallen Stars instead of that spy," J. Krauser suggested.

"No...they're not suited for covert missions," Wesker replied to the suggestion. He looked at the pictures of the fighters he had enlisted for his new group. These were the most ruthless and most violent murders in the world.

"What are they for?"

"Wiping out Umbrella. Weaken them just that we can take over," Wesker answered.

"Ashley Graham is in town, too," J. Krauser added.

Wesker sipped his coffee, "she's of no importance to us. We already have the las plagas samples taken from Saddler's Los Illuminados cult back in Spain. That will be our ace up the sleeve when dealing with Umbrella, STARS, their allies, and those fighters that dare to get in our way..."

"You're taking the fighters way to personally," J. Krauser laughed.

That last remark annoyed Wesker, "we're supposed to be the strongest... But, these fighters have shattered my invincibility."

Jack Krauser remained silent.

"I'm going to personally kill Batsu Ichimonji, myself," Wesker said as he loaded the gun.

Back in the main office, the four of them still continued with what to do. Ken Masters started to limp around trying to work his legs again. That stab would hurt like hell.

"I have one idea for a faster recovery," Robert suggested.

"What would that be?" Chizuru asked.

"That witch doctor, Dhalsim. I've seen him in action," Robert said reminiscing about the last two tournaments where he watched Dhalsim in action.

"I don't know if Dhalsim can help with that. There is this one wizardess named Tebasa. Probably should talk to her," Ken added. He looked out the window, "right now she's trying to cure Guy of the T-Virus infection. If that doesn't work, he'll have to steal the vaccine from Umbrella itself."

"That would prove difficult, Ken," Joestar added.

"I know. But that would be our only other option," Ken replied.

The thought of supernaturals started to pique Wesker's interest. However, if they were able to use magic to destroy the T-Virus, this would pose a threat to both HCF and Umbrella. It was something that Wesker couldn't allow.

"We must eliminate both Dhalism and Tebasa," Wesker said.

"I'll do it myself," Jack Krauser said.

"You do that," Wesker replied.

"We could try the Psycho Soldiers Team," Chizuru added. Bao, Athena Asimiya, and Sie Kensou all possessed special psychic powers and abilities. One of them was healing.

"They're skilled in healing, too," Robert said.

"I want a meeting with them after the press conference tomorrow," Ken requested.

"We can let the hotel people know," Robert added.

"That's true."

"There's also Mignon Beart," Robert suggested. "She's new. Saw her fight in the Maximum Impact 1-on-1 tournament back in Southtown..."

"Is that place still run by Mephistopheles?" Chizuru asked.

Robert shook his head, "no... Geese is back in power. But he has to fight against the Meira brothers and their gang..."

"The same brothers fighting this year?" Joestar asked.

Robert nodded.

This proved to be more intriguing for Albert Wesker. These people would pose a great threat to his future plans. Now, Wesker was looking up their information. One by one, Wesker would have them assassinated.

Wesker then made up a list on who to kill-

Dhalsim

Tebasa

Bao

Athena Asimiya

Sie Kensou

Mignon Beart

"Krauser, these are to be clean kills," Wesker stated.

Jack Krauser simply nodded.

"I'm going to that press conference to plant C4 all around. That way, I can kill all the birds with one stone," Wesker added.

"I thought you wanted to kill them all with your own hands."

Wesker chuckled, "oh that I do. But business before pleasure..." He then started to light a cigarette, "when all of them are gone, we can proceed with our plans."

**Osaka Outskirts**

Ash Crimson, Shen Woo, and Duo Lon leaned back against the rental car. They decided to take a late night drive before reporting back to the hotel before curfew. It would be their first Mark of the Millennium Tournament so far. Recently, the fought in the previous King of Fighters Tournament.

The Frenchman known as Ash Crimson was hiding ulterior motives from his teammates. For some reason, he was drawn towards the power of Orochi. Interestingly enough, this man had the ability to wield emerald color flames. He was a flame wielder just like Kyo and Iori.

And he wasn't a clone like K', Krizalid, K'9999, Kyo-1, Kyo-2, Kyo-3, nor Cyborg Kusanagi. He had his own flames to wield. In his possession were the three artifacts that belonged to the Kusanagi, Yagami, and Yata clans.

What he planned to do with them were unknown.

To Shen Woo and Duo Lon, Ash was cheery and eccentric.

Shen Woo sat back smoking a cigarette while Duo Lon took a good look around. It was nice and quiet. They were in a slightly wooded area. The three then decided to go back to the car and drive back to the hotel.

"I could go for some Shanghai crabs right about now," Shen Woo said rubbing his stomach. It would be nice to share a meal with his two friends that he's teaming up again.

"Oui, that sounds nice," Ash Crimson replied.

"Shall we go?" Duo Lon asked.

"I'll drive," Shen Woo replied.

As they were about to step inside the car, they could hear the muffled sounds of staggering footsteps. Like the footsteps were dragging along the ground making that peculiar sound. The three fighters stood there and waited for the figure or figures to come out from the dark.

Ash Crimson executed a Ventose lighting up some shrubs nearby. A bright green light eminated from the burning shrubs. There were several figures staggering towards them. Their skin was pale and their bodies were decayed. Seemed as if they were in some b-rated horror flick.

"Halloween's not until a few months," Shen Woo laughed. He crossed his arms a bit and moved his face away as the foul stench of these pale and decayed figures came closer. Their moans were slow as if they were in extreme pain.

"Shen, I don't think it's pretend," Duo Lon calmly said.

"Oui, I must agree with Duo Lon here," Ash replied.

"I guess those whacked stories about the Umbrella Corporation were true," Shen Woo stated as he smiled while cracking his knuckles. The rowdy bare-fisted boxer got into his fighting stance ready to take on this large group of zombies.

"Leaves us with no choice, fight or we become their next meal," Duo Lon replied.

"I guess those crabs will have to wait," Shen Woo added with such enthusiasm.

"Work up an appetite, no?" Ash asked with rhetoric as he held up his left hand as the emerald colored flames ignited. His entire hand was engulfed.

It was time to fight.

Shen Woo immediately jumped into the frey as he rushed the group of zombies. There seemed to be about at least twenty of them. He threw several hard punches to the zombie's face following up with a spin kick that decapitated it.

The zombie's head ripped off from the neck as the headless body continued to stagger around until it could no longer function. They couldn't feel pain nor pleasure anymore. All they had was the primal urge: the need to feed.

As the next zombie got close enough, Shen Woo executed his Furious Fist special attack: dashing forward and knocking the zombie's head clean off with a powerful haymaker. Quickly, he pushed the headless zombie aside and threw a hard side kick to one zombie and a roundhouse kick to the other using the same leg.

"You're right, I am working up an appetite," Shen Woo said as he threw several punches and an uppercut.

Shen Woo continued fighting the zombies as he decapitated another one with another Furious Fist. Both Ash Crimson and Duo Lon continued to watch the fight between Shen Woo and the zombies until he offered to let them join.

"Never thought zombies were real," Shen Woo added throwing several punches and a spinning hook kick to another zombie. The head fell back as the kick snapped the neck causing the hungry zombie ceasing to exist.

He followed up with his Pouncing Tiger Pummel using two hands to make one big fist to bring it downwards onto the head of another zombie. Then, he followed up with the Dropping Dragon Jab to knock the hapless zombie into the air. As the zombie was about to hit the ground, he executed another Furious Fist attack.

"I'm getting somewhat bored," Duo Lon said.

"Patience, mon ami," Ash replied with a smile.

More zombies continued to advance towards Shen Woo. He charged up his ki and executed his 'You're History!' Furious Fist super attack as he dashed at the zombies. A blue barrier of energy engulfed the fist as Shen Woo took out several more zombies.

Shen Woo threw a jump kick followed by downward fist strike before landing. He was still having a fun workout with these zombies. They were incredibly slow. To him, these zombies made very good punching bags.

"There's more!" Shen exclaimed as he charged up for his Feral Feline Furioso as he threw a headbutt to the closest zombie, throwing some punches, and lifted it with his left hand. He finished it off by throwing a hard right hook that caused the zombie to fly back.

"My turn," Duo Lon said.

"Just one more," Shen Woo said as he made a zombie's head splatter into pieces with a Furious Fist. He jumped back to the car as Duo Lon then jumped into his place.

Duo Lon is from the same Hizoku ninja clan as Lin and Ron. He had the ability to summon spirits from the underworld. His style that called 'Pugilism of the Underworld.' Calmly, Duo Lon dashed at the zombies attacking their pressure points causing their insides to explode.

However, it didn't matter.

He then dissolved into the ground and came flying downwards in the air with a flying side kick. It was his Transmigration Stomper special attack. A zombie grabbed Duo Lon from behind and tried to take a bite out of his neck.

Duo Lon executed his Transmigration Stomper attack again.

With one zombie, Duo comboed it with his Reinforced Satan Step, Reinforced Thriving Demon, 3 Selfless Serpent of Submission, Billious Serpent Slam, and his Cleaving Mortality attacks. That zombie was done for.

Duo Lon threw swift punches, kicks, and other striked to the zombies that fell before him. He charged up for his Secretive Wall of Wraiths super attack. Standing there with about six zombies staggering towards him, Duo Lon conjured up a ball of tormented souls.

It was a white and ethereal ball. Seemed that there were a bunch of tormented souls that looked like ghostly skulls. Duo Lon sent the ball at the zombies. Soon, the zombies started to snap their own necks.

"Interesting," Duo Lon said.

"Haven't seen that before," Shen Woo let out a whistle.

"Neither have I. Must be the souls of those zombies," Duo Lon deduced.

"Tis a marvelous sight," Ash clapped.

Duo Lon remained calm as he continued fighting off the zombies. He teleported with his Flying Hair Punt getting behind another zombie. With fast strikes, he snapped the neck of the zombie. Duo Lon was a very effective assassin.

Several zombies started to surround him wanting a fresh meal. Duo Lon charged up and executed his Secretive Shade of the Damned super attack. The area grew dark and weary as Duo Lon was surrounded in a barrier of tormented souls as they attacked the zombies. Soon, most of the zombies were laid to waist.

"Oui, I believe it is my turn," Ash said as he jumped into the frey. Duo Lon jumped back to join Shen Woo as the two of them watched Ash Crimson as he was about to take on the rest of the zombies.

Ash Crimson started throwing all sorts of punches and kicks to the zombies.

"Don't go taking your sweet time," Shen Woo laughed.

"Won't be long," Ash said.

As one zombie staggered towards Ash, he sent off a Ventose crescent flame attack. It caught the zombie and ungulfed it in the emerald flames. He threw a kick to another zombie and followed up with his Nivose Arching Emerald Ankle. Ash made a flaming axial kick that emulated Guile's Flash Kick.

With the zombies getting close enough, Ash charged up.

"This is the finale, mon ami," Ash said with an evil grin.

Ash charged up executing his Thermidor Thumper super attack. He sent out a green orb of flames sending at the zombies. They were soon engulfed and burnt to a crisp. There were no more zombies around.

"No more?" Ash asked.

"We wasted them all," Shen Woo replied.

"Let's get back," Duo Lon said stepping into the passenger's side.

It was a brief yet sweet encounter. They didn't expect to run into any of the zombies themselves so far. Ash Crimson had some thoughts in the back of his head after that encounter with those T-Virus infected zombies.

"_Umbrella, they better not get in the way of my plans," _Ash Crimson thought to himself. The trio got in the car and quickly drove off. They didn't want to stay to see the rest of the hungry zombies, if there were any left.

"Shanghai crabs, here I come," Shen Woo said.

"I don't know how you can think about eating after witnessing the living dead back there," Duo Lon expressed. He remained calm and took a deep sigh. This was somewhat disturbing. When Duo Lon executed his soul summoning attacks, he could actually summoned up the souls of those walking corpses.

"All in night's work," Shen Woo said turning the ignition. Quickly, he put the car in drive and sped off towards the hotel. "It was fun, but I wouldn't want to have that encounter again. One time is enough," he concluded.

"It was uneventful," Ash added.

Then Shen Woo had a serious tone in his voice, "but seriously..."

"Getting serious now are we?" Duo Lon asked.

"This is scary, what if all the things we've been hearing about the Umbrella Corporation are true?" Shen Woo asked as he made a turn heading straight back to Osaka. The zombies proved to be a good workout.

"I could go for some sachertorte," Ash said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"The hell you got planning this time?" Duo Lon asked sarcastically.

"Whatever," Shen Woo replied.

The trio teamed up again. But this time they might be teamed up again to go against the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. Shen Woo would be ready to strike if he had to go up against zombies again.

Duo Lon thought about how he managed to summon the souls of those infected. Zombies were already necrotized. All motor functions cease to exist except for the constant feeding driven by a constant hunger.

Shen Woo had the distinct feeling in his gut that they would be seeing more of Umbrella's monstrosities later on. He himself would be ready to take them on when the time came. Nothing would take down the 'fist of God.'

"Tis entertaining to combat the undead, no?" Ash asked in rhetoric.

"Whatever..." Shen answered.

**Hotel Bar **

Jill Valentine sat there with Chun-Li Xiang, Leona, Cammy, Vanessa, Blue Mary, and Whip. The seven women sat around for some girl talk to calm the nerves. This had been a very unfortunate turn of events so far. Batsu was in a hospital bed on life support right now. Something had to be done.

"We'll make them pay," Leona assured as she sipped her Bloody Mary. This has been a wild adventure for all of them so far.

"Umbrella won't be able to hide for long," Chun-Li added sipping on a bottle of Tsingtao Chinese beer. They all needed a good drink after what's been going on. It was best to change the subject.

"How's the relationship with Terry?" Whip asked.

Blue Mary sipped her beer, "going well. Probably go on a trip after the tournament. If neither of us have to train for the next King of Fighters."

Chun-Li was dating Ryu.

Vanessa was going out with Ramon at the moment.

Blue Mary was dating Terry Bogard.

Jill went out with Chris Redfield every now and then.

Cammy, Leona, and Whip were still single.

Cammy had a slight attraction towards Cy-Kusanagi due to their similar backgrounds. But, he was a machine created by NESTS. Cy-Kusanagi had human emotions; but, he wasn't really human at all.

Leona had an attraction towards Iori Yagami.

Whip was busy looking after her brother, K'.

The girls continued talking about the different men. Then the international spy known as Sharon joined the table with them. Now, there were eight women at the table sharing drinks. All eight of these women were highly skilled fighters.

Jill was with STARS.

Chun-Li was with Interpol.

Cammy was with MI-6.

Leona was with the Ikaris.

Vanessa was with some government agency.

Blue Mary was former Southtown PD now working as a private investigator.

Whip occassionally did jobs with the Ikaris.

"Mind if I join?" Sharon asked.

"Go right ahead," Chun-Li said as she pulled a empty chair out for Sharon.

"Thanks," Sharon said as she sat down.

"We're talkin bout' guys, love," Cammy said.

"Anyone I know?" Sharon asked.

"Take your pick," Blue Mary said.

The women laughed at that as they continued drinking. Soon, they saw Cy-Kusanagi enter the bar. He was dressed in black loose fit jeans, black shoes, and a green short-sleeved shirt that was slightly buttoned up and untucked. The cyborg was dressed to impress.

"Is that the cyborg clone of Kyo?" Chun-Li asked.

"That's him," Cammy said as she winked at the cyborg. In return, the cyborg smiled back at her remembering the date that had back in London.

"You know him?" Vanessa asked.

"Oy, we even went out to dinner," Cammy said dreamily.

The other women dropped their jaws at what Cammy just told them. It was unbelievable that the two actually dated and went out to dinner. This was something none of them could comprehend at all.

"Is he like Kyo?" Chun-Li asked out of curiousity.

Cammy shook her head, "he's quite different. Very different from Kyo Kusanagi."

"Interesting," Sharon added.

"He drinks a lot, too," Cammy replied.

"Is he...y'know?" Vanessa asked.

Cammy shook her head, "afraid not. He's not programmed for sex at all. Kusanagi is very incapable of having sex..."

"That's unfortunate," Leona said.

"Damn..." Blue Mary added.

"Huff, I know," Cammy said to the group.

Jill sat back still feeling down about what happened to Batsu at the hands of both Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser. Wesker was going way to far. She would vow to put an end to Wesker and his diabolical plans.

So far the other crime organizations have kept quiet. It would stay like that for God knows how long. If the other groups started to attack, it would make things far more difficult for them to handle.

Japanese military will be guarding the port of Osaka. Air Force would be patrolling the airs. The Japanese army would be standing guard all around Osaka. There would be outposts centered around the outskirts of Osaka just in case there would be more viral outbreaks.

Another part of the bar sat Guile, Charlie, Sawada, Rolento, Sodom, El Gado, Heidern, Ralf, Clark Steel, Hon Fu, Seth, Maxima, Agent Eagle, and Kevin Rian. The men were having a drink themselves to relax after all these series of events had taken place so far.

Ever since Umbrella wanted in on the tournament, almost everything has gone to Hell. So far, the Speedwagon Corporation had beat out the Umbrella Corporation for the last sponsor's slot for this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Something like that must've put a dent in what Umbrella was planning.

More and more people were getting hurt in the line of fire.

They had to be stopped.

It couldn't have been helped but to feel sorry for Batsu. All because of Umbrella and the HCF, a young teen is laying there in a hospital bed. And he was near death as well. The young teenage fighter was struggling to hang on for his deer life.

All the guys had their glasses for a toast.

"Heres to us," Charlie said.

Rolento nodded while Guile took a sip of his beer. More people would end up getting hurt and/or possibly killed later on. Right now, Osaka was the main focus of the rest of the world right now with this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

Guile's cell went off.

"Guile here," answered Guile.

"It's Ken, just letting you know. We're going to have a conference tomorrow at the Gorin Dome," Ken said on the other end of the line.

"Conference tomorrow, I see. What time?"

"At two-thirty in the afternoon," Ken answered.

"We'll be there," Guile said as he hung up.


	152. Unstable Orochi

Unstable Orochi

**Blacknoah**

Steve Burnside sat there in his caged cell. He wanted to get out and see Claire Redfield again so badly. The young boy was supposed to have died after being infected by the T-Alexia virus by Alexia Ashford. But that wasn't the case since he found himself alive again. For some reason, he was in a holding cell inside an aircraft by the water.

He could feel something burning inside of him.

The T-Alexia virus wasn't enough for Steve to get out. Something else was in his system and it was trying to come out. Steve tried the best he could to fight and resist. However, it was much too strong.

Soon, it would take Steve over completely.

He punched the bars of the cell only to be jolted by the electrical currents. Reasons for him being captive on his ship were unknown. Steve then shoulder rammed the cage only to have more currents surging through him.

Steve was screaming in agony.

"You could try, but it's no use," said a female voice.

Steve looked around to see where the voice was coming from. The room was very dark with very dim lights placed around the cage. More lights lit up making a pathway towards the voice.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

Obviously, he wasn't in the happiest of moods so far.

He was brought back to life in HCF's captivity. Now, he was being held captive by the one known as Rugal Bernstein, head of the R Syndicate. Rugal is one of the world's known black market arms dealer who deals mainly in nuclear arms.

Steve Burnside then looked to see a slender looking woman with short brunette hair. She wore a black dress with a long black skirt. A red cocktail vest was worn over. Tan pantyhose covered her legs and black shoes covered her feet.

She looked very sexy in this outfit.

"You can call me Vice," the woman said.

"Vice?" Steve asked.

"I am the consequence of faults...," she said. Vice was one of the Orochi assassins working under Leopold Goenitz. She stretched out forward like a cat and started to pur. For now, she was working for Rugal as one of his two secretaries.

The other one was known as Mature.

Their job was to look over Rugal and made sure that he didn't misuse his powers. Rugal wasn't of Orochi blood. However after being defeated, Goenitz granted Rugal the power of Orochi. He couldn't use it too much or it would overcome him.

"What do you want with me!"

"No need to get angry," Vice said.

"Angry? I'm furious..."

Vice slowly approached the cage.

"The boss wanted to do some experimenting."

"Experimenting?" Steve asked.

"He knows all about the T-Alexia virus in your system," Vice explained as she stopped a few steps at the cage. Sexily and seductively, Vice bent downwards and took a closer look at the young Steve Burnside.

"What did he do to me?"

"He's given you the power of Orochi," Vice answered.

"Orochi... What the hell is that?" Steve asked.

"It's a chaotic power... Means Blood Riot. Power consumes you and there is total chaos and anarchy," Vice explained. "I too have the Orochi power..."

"Did he give it to you as well?"

Vice shook her head.

"I was born with it. I am one of the eight remaining people of the Orochi clan," Vice continued. Steve got the idea that she was more than a very capable fighter. His heart was beating faster and faster.

"Huff...get this out of me..." Steve demanded breathing heavily.

"That's not possible. Only way to get it out is if Orochi was destroyed..." Vice replied.

"Destroyed?"

"Orochi is currently sealed away. But we're not letting anybody destroy Orochi. We are his fateful servants. Orochi will come back and destroy this world," Vice said with a laugh.

"Heh, another nut bent on destroying the world," Steve laughed in pain. With one loud thump of the heart, Steve Burnside started to clench his chest. He laid there like a wounded animal on the brink of death and desperation.

"You feel it, don't you?" Vice rhetorically asked.

"Damn...you..." Steve let out as his body started to cramp up.

The only thing Steve Burnside could hear were the loud beating sounds of his heart. They got louder and faster. Steve was starting to hyperventilate as the power grew stronger with each second.

"The power of Orochi, Mr. Burnside," Vice said.

Steve immediately grabbed onto the bars tightly as the electric currents started to flow through his body. His body was shaking and smoking in an attempt to resist the awesome power of Orochi.

His loud screams could be heard throughout the Blacknoah.

"You think you can fight Orochi with that?" Vice asked with a laugh. She found it amusing to watch Steve Burnside going through all sorts of agonizing pain. Steve's screams became louder and louder.

The bars started to spark a lot as more currents travelled through Steve's body.

Soon, Steve Burnside released the bars and slumped down. He laid there almost lifeless. His heartbeats were slow and faint. The young boy made no more sounds. Vice scoffed at Steve for being foolish to try and fight the new power within.

With a "hmph," Vice walked off and left the holding area.

"Damn..." Steve muttered to himself.

He laid there trying to recover his stength. The Orochi in his blood almost drove him to complete madness back there. It seemed to be much stronger than the T-Alexia virus. With the Orochi, Steve had the burning desire to 'DESTROY.'

Vice left the holding cell where Mature was leaning against the wall. She had on the same colored dress as Vice but had a white vest on. Her hair was much different. Mature had long blonde hair that was tied back.

"Having fun with the young boy?" Mature asked.

"Having to babysit Rugal under Goenitz's orders can grow quite boring," Vice said with a smile.

"I must agree," Mature said.

"Least he doesn't try to kill you unlike Iori Yagami..."

"Yagami..." Mature said in an annoyed tone.

"We need to get to the hotel before curfew," Vice said changing the subject a bit.

"I was about to have my fun with the boy," Mature said with a laugh.

The two 'secretaries' of Rugal then walked off. Rugal was nowhere in sight. He was probably elsewhere doing his evil planning like most evil villains. They were two of the Orochi eight. There was the leader, Leopold Geonitz who took out Rugal's eye in a fight.

The Orochi Team also known as the New Faces Team. It consisted of the following people: Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, and Chris. All three were have thought to have died. But it wasn't the case now.

There was the former Yakuza assassin known as Ryuji Yamazaki. However, he was that vicious even without using Orochi. Yamazaki had no desire of releasing Orochi into this world.

Last was Leona Heidern, adopted daughter of Commander Heidern. However, she wasn't like the other seven. She wanted to live her life. Leona was the half-breed daughter of the Orochi clan member known as Gaidel.

Leona lived in the Amazon during that time.

Appearance of Goenitz, he triggered the Orochi in Leona's blood. Made her go mad with destruction. She killed her father and everybody in the village. Now, she is the daughter of Heidern.

Vice and Mature are the last of the Orochi clan.

The two started to walk off as Steve laid there like a wounded animal incapable of moving at all. He couldn't do anything but linger in his own despair. Right now, he wished he was dead. Because of the Orochi in his blood, he could never return to Claire Redfield.

It was in fear that Orochi would be triggered and she'd be in the crossfire.

"Is it over?" Steve asked himself.

His heard started to thump loudly again.

"What?" Steve whispered to himself. Seemed that the Orochi now present in his blood was starting to manifest. His body was aching all over. Steve grasped himself as the pain continued to surge through his entire body.

He turn curled up in a ball.

Steve Burnside was scarred for his life.

"Is this the Orochi? Geeerrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Steve screamed. His loud screams travelled throughout the halls of the Blacknoah. But nobody was there to hear them except for both Vice and Mature.

His entire body started to jolt.

"C-can't fight it... Must fight it..." Steve muttered to himself clenching his teeth. His heart continued to beat rapidly. His eyes grew wide as if he was in some trance. Now, his eyes were glowing white.

The screaming stopped.

"No more screaming," Vice said.

"Seems so," Mature added.

"Let's get out of here," Vice replied as she was about to step off the Blacknoah. Immediately, the aircraft started to shake. The sounds of objects getting thrashed soon followed.

"What the-" Mature was about to say. The aircraft shook some more causing the secretary to fall on her ass.

"Damn, it's that Burnside boy," Vice said as she quickly rushed towards the holding cell.

Mature looked around and saw a ladder leading to the top. Quickly, Mature climbed up the ladder and found herself on top of the Blacknoah. She stood there amazed at the sight of Steve Burnside standing there looking up at the night sky.

There was silence for that brief moment.

His body was glowing white. Steve's hair started to rise up and started to have glowing white highlights. He looked very different. The boy's whole aura was different. His eyes glowed pale white.

Slowly, he turned around and saw Mature standing there.

"Naughty boy, leaving your room like that," she taunted.

"Errrrrrrr..." Steve Burnside grunted. The Orochi had taken overcome him completely. It was all new to Steve. He looked like a vicious beast ready to attack.

"Guess it's time to take you back," Mature said.

Without hesitation, Steve leaped up into the air. He wanted to pounce onto Mature. Swiftly and quickly, Mature moved to her right side as Steve landed and punched downward. He made a deep dent on the top of the Blacknoah.

Mature's eyes grew wide at the sight.

"W-what! Never seen the power make a person do that!" Mature exclaimed. This was something she hadn't expected to see at all. The shock had caught Mature off guard allowing Steve to throw a hard punch to the gut.

Mature's mouth gaped open. She was in immense pain now. Falling to her knees, Mature held clenched her stomach in pain. Steve Burnside was that damn strong. He was already strong before Rugal put the blood of Orochi in his body.

Vice entered the holding cell to see that the cage was busted open. Sparks were flying everywhere from the steel bars. Sounds of a struggle were heard from upstairs. The secretary quickly made haste to go investigate.

It was a struggle alright.

Mature trying to stay alive from Orochi Steve's onslaughts. Nobody could've known what destructive power could be harbored by infusing the blood of Orochi into someone who was given superhuman strength and speed. Mature threw some punches and kicks that Orochi Steve effortless blocked.

He then smacked her away with a hard spinning backfist. Mature flew back and landed on the top of the aircraft and rolled back some. Slowly, she got on one knee and dusted herself off.

"So fast and so strong... Have to keep your cool," Mature said to herself. She struggled to get back to her feet. Mature had to take down Steve Burnside or the Orochi would overcome his entire persona with rage.

"Claaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!" he cried out. He charged at Mature swing his fists around like a crazed animal. Mature quickly side stepped and threw some fast kicks to the side. However, they produced only a fraction of the desired effect.

Mature jumped back into a beautiful moonsault as Steve retaliated with a spinning backfist. It seemed that the T-Alexia virus had given Steve an extremely strong physical defence let alone a physical attack.

"I'll have no choice but to rip you to shreds," Mature cooly said to Steve. Steve came charging at the young secretary/assassin. She effortlessly dodged Steve's reckless blows and started slashing at his back.

Steve cried out like a wild beast.

"Did that hurt?" Mature asked keeping her distance from the Riot Blood induced Steve Burnside.

Again, Steve charged at Mature again. There was only one thing on Steve's mind; it was to see Claire Redfield again. The woman that he said that he loved. Nobody would get in his way. Not even an Orochi assassin like Mature.

Steve came charging at Mature again.

"Despair," Mature said pulling off her Despair attack leaping forward and slashing Steve across the chest. The scratch caused Steve to scream out like a rabid beast ready to bite someone's head off.

Mature quickly backed away as Steve continued his frenzied assault. Steve couldn't have been to control the Orochi within himself. It was extremely foolish of Rugal to put Orochi into Steve's system.

"What was Rugal thinking?" Mature asked herself.

Steve continued his attack hitting nothing but metal. His punches continued to make dents to the top of the Blacknoah.

"The whole place will be torn apart if this keeps up," she said to herself.

Steve came at her again. But Mature executed her Sacrilege special attack spinning around with her hand slashing at Steve Burnside repeatedly. Immediately, she grabbed Steve by the shoulder's after the attack and threw him aside.

Like a scorned animal, Steve got back to his feet going at it again.

He came at Mature once again. She quickly cirled around and executed her De Cide attack. Her hand swooped downward and caught Steve. Mature hurled Steve onto the other side with a loud thud and a big dent.

Steve got back up unfazed and continued to go straight for Mature.

"You're trying my patience," Mature said motioning for Steve to attack.

The young boy did just that and came right for Mature. Mature avoided the attack and countered with another De-Cide attack. Another big dent was made on top of the Blacknoah.

Mature charged at Steve and slashed him three times for her Metal Massacre. Obviously, none of them affected Steve at all whatsoever. She had to think of something very fast. None of these attacks seemed to faze Burnside at all.

Steve jumped at her again.

"Ebony Tears..." Mature said as she slashed upwards into the air. She sent forth a slashing projectile knocking Steve back to the ground where he made another dent. Afterwards, Mature dusted her nails off on her shirt.

The young boy was very resiliant.

"I didn't want to do this to you," Mature said.

Steve Burnside slowly got back up to his feet and came rushing at Mature again. Mature took a deep sigh.

"I'm afraid I have no choice," Mature said. Immediately, she charged at Steve Burnside and grabbed him. Then, she dragged him to the other side and slammed him into a gray column of energy with a skull image inside.

Mature laughed a bit afterwards.

Steve just laid there like he had been severely injured.

"All in a night's work," Mature huffed as she slowly walked away.

She took a deep breath after this fight. There were footsteps right behind her. Mature immediately froze at the sounds. Her once cool looking facial expression turned into something of frozen fear.

"What?" Mature asked herself.

Slowly, she turned around and saw Steve stood there right in front of her. He gave an evil looking expression with a smirk on his face. Without a moment's hesitation, Steve threw a hard punch to Mature's gut forcing her on her knees. Her eyes grew wide in fear and terror. Mature's gut was in pain after taking such a painful punch.

"Uggghhh...h-how can this be!"

Steve then backhanded Mature causing her to fly back a few feet. Mature laid there in pain and in fright. Slowly, he walked towards her. The young woman laid there in fear and fright that she was about to be done in by Steve Burnside.

"Damn, he's too strong..." Mature said under her breath. She didn't want to give in. But, Steve Burnside infused with the power of Orochi in addition to the T-Alexia virus was too much. For the first time, it was actually overkill.

"CLAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEE!" Steve shrieked out at the night sky.

Mature used that time to crawl away to safety. But Steve grabbed Mature by the ankle and dragged her back towards him. She tried the best she could to fight him off. The grip was very strong.

"You've been a very naughty boy," said another voice.

Steve immediately let go of Mature's ankle and looked up. Standing several feet across from him was Vice, who stood there poised and ready.

"Tsk, tsk... You ran away from your cage and I had to track you all the way here," Vice said mockingly.

Mature tried to crawl away but Steve gently placed one foot on top of her belly. Slowly he applied pressure as she tried to resist and escape.

"Now, I'm going to have to bring you back. Won't I?" she asked with rhetoric and a bit of humor. Vice dusted her hands off getting ready to fight.

"Must...see...CLAIIIREEE!" Steve lashed out as he ran at Vice. He was incredibly fast as Vice jumped back to avoid his powerful punches. This time, Steve's focus was on the woman known as Vice.

"Claire? Who's Claire?" mocked Vice.

Quickly, Vice jumped to the side to avoid Steve's downward fist strike. It made a loud thud and a big dent on the metal frame of the Blacknoah. Taking her chance, Vice jumped at Steve throwing a barrage of kicks. However, her powerful kicks only produced a small fraction of the desired effects.

Vice threw a back thrust kick that Steve smacked away. It immediately left Vice out in the open as Steve whacked her in the face with a very hard punch.

"Uggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Vice screamed out as she flew several feet back. Part of her mouth was bleeding from that single punch coming from Steve Burnside. It left her a bit stunned as well.

Vice got to her feet again as Steve rushed her. None of the regular attacks would faze him at all. Mature was still laying there in pain. She put up a good fight by looking at the marks on Steve's chest and back.

She took a quick look at Mature and then looked back at Steve. Vice had to be fast on her feet. Faster than Mature if she wanted to live past tonight. This secretary was a bit slower than Mature but made up by very powerful kicks and grapples.

"I guess I need to show you what you're dealing with," Vice said as she jumped back.

Steve Burnside threw several hard punches. But none of them made impact with Vice just yet. He still had his focus set on Claire Redfield. However to him in this state or rage and chaos in his mind, both Vice and Mature were the obstables in his way. Steve would do whatever it took to take them out. Even if it meant massacring them.

"He's gonna massacre us," Vice said under her breath.

As Steve threw another punch, Vice whipped her arm out. It seemed that it was elongated into a whip quickly snaring Steve and throwing him to the other side for her De-Cide special attack. Steve already knew that attack as he landed on both feet making another dent in the frame of Rugal's aircraft.

Steve came at Vice again.

"Just don't know when to back down!" Vice yelled as she threw a dashing shoulder charge for her Mayhem special attack. Steve was knocked up into the air as Vice jumped up to deal some more damage to him. Her Rave Fest special attack was executed kicking Steve repeatedly with fast and powerful kicks. It was similar to Chun-Li's kick.

She followed up and grabbed Steve in midair for her Nail Bomb attack. Effortlessly, Vice powerbombed Steve Burnside to the ground as a pillar of energy the shape of a skull exploded from the site of impact. It left another large dent on the outer frame of the Blacknoah.

Vice moonsaulted away from the area seconds later. She stood there still in her stance as Steve Burnside sat up. He shook his head some and came at Vice again. This was a complete shock to Vice.

"Is he really this powerful?" Vice asked herself.

Steve came at her again. He was thirsty for their blood now. This boy couldn't be contained let alone be controlled. At this point, Steve was much more powerful than both Vice and Mature combined.

"You left me with no choice..." Vice said as Steve got close enough. She grabbed him yelling, "Itai Yo! Taishita Kotonai Ja Na?" Steve was grabbed and put in her Negative Gain super attack being put through a series of frankensteiners that dented the ship's outer frame.

Vice backflipped after the attack.

Mature slowly staggered towards Vice still injured from Steve's blow. The two of them stood there huffing and breathing heavily. Steve was extremely powerful and dangerous with the Orochi let alone having the T-Alexia Virus.

The two secretaries took their stances as Steve got back to his feet. He came at the two secretaries/assassins as the three exchanged blows. Neither hits from both Vice nor Mature fazed Steve at all. Both women were swatted away like common flies with a hard backfist from Steve Burnside. The two women laid there dazed and hurt from the attack. Steve slowly approached the two of them about to exact imminent death.

"Damn..."

"So...powerful..."

"Is the T-Alexia that powerful?"

As Steve was about to do them in, he stopped. He slouched downward holding onto his knees. His body started to tremble and jerk around.

"Ugggghhhhh...Claire..." Steve said to himself. He looked at the two secretaries who were scarred for their lives. Quickly, he shook his head and tried his best to fight the Orochi in his blood.

"What's going on?" Vice asked.

"He's fighting the Orochi..." Mature answered.

"Quick, let's get out of here," Vice said as Mature nodded in agreement. While Steve was busy contending with himself, the two secretaries crawled down the ladder. Both women quickly escaped the Blacknoah as soon as they could.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Steve cried out. He jumped off the ship and headed towards Osaka. There was the sense that Claire Redfield was nearby. The one thing he desired the most was to see Claire Redfield once again.

The two women barely made it out of the Blacknoah. Nobody has ever severely injured them like this besides the likes of Iori Yagami. But Steve Burnside proved to be far more dangerous than Yagami at this moment.

"Let's just go back to the hotel..." Mature said.

"Let's," Vice replied.

From the shadows, the mysterious figure in the iron mask known as Q was nearby. His presence for being there was unknown. Perhaps he's the one with the answers to many questions and answers to many questions that haven't been discovered yet at all.

Vice had a slight bruise against her cheek.

Mature was holding herself in pain. She suffered a few scrapes and bruises as well. The two of them would be in no condition to defend themselves if they ran into anymore trouble for the night. It would be a scuffle that neither of them would ever forget.

"He's so damn strong..." Vice said under her breath.


	153. Briefing the JOEs

Briefing The JOEs

**JOEs Briefing Room**

Chris Redfield stood at the podium in front of a large group of people seated for the briefing that he was about to give. It was by request by General Hawk, himself. He was a bit fatigued to the a lack of sleep over what happened to Batsu the previous night. Right now, Ashley Graham would be looking over Batsu to help relieve tension on Leon and the others.

General Hawk took a seat by the podium. Chris Redfield was pretty much calm and collected for the start of the briefing. He stood there wearing his STARS uniform. The JOEs were talking amongst themselves. Slowly, Chris took a sip of water and some caffeine pills. He needed the energy.

He couldn't get a wink of sleep after watching Batsu being put in the ICU on life support at the hands of Jack Krauser. Chris and Leon both wanted to take out Jack Krauser for their own reasons. To Chris, Batsu was like the younger brother he never had. In reserved seats at the front were Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, Kyosuke Kagami, Dong Hwan, and Jae Hoon.

Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon were very excited about meeting the actual GI JOEs. Chris coughed some and got on the microphone. The JOEs applauded him as he got on the podium for their mission briefing.

Snake Eyes stood in the back where it was nice and quiet. He was interested in hearing what this member of STARS had to say. Stories about Umbrella Corporation have been spreading around GI JOE like white on rice.

"Thank you for having me," Chris Redfield addressed the group. The crowd went silent as Chris was about to give his briefing.

1SG 'Duke' Conrad sat by interested in what Chris Redfield had to say. He had the feeling that they would be going up against what Chris Redfield has been fighting against for numerous years so far. But, he was a JOE. JOEs are paid to do the most dangerous missions to make the world a much better place.

"My name is Lieutenant Christopher Redfield. Former United States Air Force fighter pilot," he introduced himself. Chris received some applaudes from the people in the crowd who were either Air Force or pilots. "Thanks for the applaudes. Right now, I'm working for STARS. Which are the acronyms for Special Tactics And Rescue Service. Comprised of ex-military, ex-government, ex-SWAT, police, and so forth."

He took another sip of water.

"I'd like to thank General Hawk for having me," Chris said as he pointed to General Hawk, who gave him the nod. The General himself received applaudes from the crowd. He was very respected among the JOEs.

"You're very kind, Lieutenant Redfield," General Hawk replied.

"Sitting in the front row are some guests. The brunette is my sister, Claire," Chris said introducing his sister to the crowd. She received some whistles and claps. "There's Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, Kyosuke Kagami, Dong Hwan, and Jae Hoon. Wanted to meet the actual JOEs. Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon's father: Kim Kaphwan is a known figure in South Korea fighting against the forces of evil. These five are also competing in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament."

The five of them rose up and received applaudes and standing ovations.

"Getting to the briefing, the investigation officially started July of '98," Chris Redfield explained to the GI JOEs.

A newspaper article of the grizzly murders was show on the projector screen. The JOEs sat back and looked at it for a moment.

"It all started as a string of murders. Cannibalistic murders at that. It started out as families living in the outskirts of Raccoon City being attacked by groups of ten or more. Victims were apparently eaten," Chris continued.

Scarlett sat back feeling like she was about to lose her lunch. "I think I'm going to lose my appetite..."

"I hear ya," Road Block replied, "I don't think I would want to cook anything let alone eat for awhile..."

"Then there were the rash of murders in the Arklay Mountains assumed were grizzly attacks. The last straw was when authorities had to fish out the mangled and mutilated body of a female hiker from a lake," he explained.

The grizzly crime scene photos appeared on scream.

"Urggggghhhh..."

"This is worst than Cobra..."

"I'm going to be sick."

"You too?"

"Pretty disturbing, I know," Chris stated to the group. He continued with the briefing, "That's when we were sent out. At the time, I worked as a marksman for the Raccoon City's branch of STARS. I was on Alpha Team that also composed of Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers, and Captain Albert Wesker."

The projector went and flashed the pictures and dossiers on the STARS members.

"STARS Bravo were the first ones to be sent out. Their chopper crashed somewhere in the woods of the Arklay Mountains. Members were Edward Dewey, Kevin Dooley, Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Kenneth Sullivan, Rebecca Chambers, and Richard Aiken," Chris Redfield continued.

Photos of STARS Bravo appeared on the screen.

"The team split up into two. There was a crashed military escort with two dead Navy MP operators. They were transporting former Lieutenant Billy Coen to Raccoon City for his execution for the mass murder of 23 villagers in Africa. Rebecca said that it was questionable. Lieutenant Coen died protecting Rebecca from harm. They discovered a dark conspiracy within the Umbrella Corporation with the murder of a scientist known as Dr. James Marcus, creator of the Progenator Virus that is transmitted through leeches," Chris continued.

Now, the JOEs were watching a taped interview with Becky with the police psychologist. Becky was pouring out all this information.

"Before STARS Bravo crashed, a train was attacked by those leeches."

Pictures of the leeches were now on screen. Then it changed to the images of leech zombies and descriptions of how carniverous they were as well. That alone so early in the beginning of the briefing was enough to draw gasps and shock.

It produced more than the desired effect.

"Edward Dewey was the first to go. Agents Chambers and Dewey were investigating a train nearby. It happened to be the same train that was attacked by those leeches," Chris explained to the large crowd of JOEs.

He took another sip of water.

"After not hearing from Bravo Team, we were sent out the next night," Chris Redfield explained as more news articles appeared on screen explaining the intimate details. It was extremely ghastly to the crowd of JOEs.

"That's too extreme, even for COBRA," Lifeline said to himself.

Lifeline has been the JOEs medic for years. He hasn't seen something so gross in disgusting, since ever.

"We were sent in. Bravo's chopper was found crashed. The pilot Kevin Dooley was dead. Probably mauled to death by things we were about to face," Chris Redfield explained as the screen had pictures of the Cerberuses, the zombified rottweilers.

"Damn!"

"Whoa!"

"I know, it's shocking. Just bear with me on this. They are zombified dogs. I wish I was kidding, but I'm not," Chris Redfield said calmly. "We searched around. We were attacked. Our pilot quickly flew off. Agent Frost was the first one to be taken out."

The live recording of Joseph getting killed by the dogs played on the projection screen. It was a bit too extreme for the JOEs. However, they would probably have to do battle with these horrid creatures.

"We made it into the house. A very big mansion..." Chris said as a picture of Spencer Mansion was shown on screen.

"What a mansion," Gung-Ho said to himself.

"It was me, Agent Valentine, Agent Burton, and Captain Wesker," Chris carried on. "We split up and searched around the mansion. Captain Wesker vanished into thin air." He took another small sip of water.

Pictures of the zombies went on screen. It only brought laughter from the JOEs, who thought that this was entirely made up.

"It's no joke," Chris addressed to them. "Agent Valentine searched the around some of the rooms. There she saw the body of Agent Sullivan. Head ripped off and half-eaten. He was being munched on by a zombie."

A picture of the corpse of Kenneth Sullivan went on screen.

"I'm gonna be sick."

"This is just wrong..."

Even General Hawk seemed to be disturbed by the sight of these photos. He himself knew that he'd be in the front lines fighting against these monstrosities. These pictures were very disturbing to look at. Especially for a JOE.

The tape from Kenneth's shoulder cam then played on screen. It showed Kenneth's bloodied fate at the hands of the hungry zombie in first person view. They could even hear Kenneth plead for his life before being munched on.

"We searched around. There were many puzzles and traps around this mansion. Took us a while to search the place out. Zombies, zombie crows, zombie dogs, whole nine yards," he continued.

Pictures of the zombies, crows, dogs, sharks, Hunters, and other monstrosities were projected on the screen. Pretty disturbing material to look at. A picture of Forest Speyer was shown after the crows were done with him.

"Forest turned into a zombie...had to do him in," Chris said in a depressed tone. Forest was like one of Chris' best friends.

The JOEs were talking amongst themselves about that part.

"I then found Agent Chambers, STARS Team medic in one of the rooms. Apparently, she's been hiding from these monstrosities for the whole day and night," he explained. "We continued to search around. We found Agent Aiken who was wounded by a mutated snake that was also venomous..."

A picture of Richard Aiken was produced onscreen.

"Richard died fighting off the snake to save me and Agent Chambers," he said with such guilt feeling like there was more he could've done.

"He's lot a lot of friends," Flint said to Lady Jaye.

"No kidding..." Lady Jaye replied.

"We discovered many dark secrets hidden by the Umbrella Corporation. This mansion was a front to hide a massive underground research facility that belonged to Umbrella. They had created the T-Virus. Most of the time, infected humans turn into zombies or the undead. Their minds are gone. Only the primal instinct to feed on the living..." Chris said.

"Damn, I thought that only existed in movies," Salvo said to himself.

"Something out of a horror flick," Sci-Fi said to himself.

"Plants, animals, and other living things mutated into something hideous. We ran into Wesker who had held Agent Valentine captive in a cell. He was working for Umbrella the whole time. But, he planned a triple cross. He double-crossed STARS and he double-crossed Umbrella. Wesker wanted to lure us all out to be used as guinea pigs for Umbrella's monstrosities," Chris continued.

"Corporate might..." 1SG Duke said to himself.

"Wesker apparently was killed. But, it wasn't the case. He unveiled us the ultimate creation, known as the Tyrant," Chris explained as a large photo of the Tyrant. It brought gasps from the crowd. Even General Hawk was concerned and slightly nervous.

Chris took another sip and filled the glass up again.

"We barely escaped with Agent Vickers returned and rescued us. Dropped me a rocket launcher to deal with the Tyrant," Chris explained. He took a deep breath before continuing on, "the mansion was destroyed and all evidence was destroyed in the explosion."

A picture of the explosion was then shown on the screen.

"We were thought to have been crazy. The evidence we had was tampered by former RPD Chief Brian Irons. He was on Umbrella's payroll. Barry remained a bit and kept his family in Canada to avoid Umbrella. Our jurisdiction ends outside the United States. I went ahead to do my own investigation in Europe, where Umbrella's main branch was," Chris explained.

Pictures were then shown of articles of strange killings in Raccoon City. Then it showed articles about massive outbreaks and the city being placed under martial law.

"Barry eventually left for Europe to join me," Chris added and continued, "only Jill Valentine remained."

The screen showed news coverage of the outbreak.

"Each of you have a copy of Jill Valentine's report. I leave the floor to Claire to explain what happened in Raccoon City," Chris Redfield said.

"Me?" Claire asked pointing to herself.

"Yeah, you experienced it first hand," he said to his sister.

Nervously, Claire got on the stand to address the GI JOEs. Public speaking was something Claire really wasn't good at.

"I'm Claire Redfield, his sister. Thank you for having us," she said nervously. Claire barely made a smile to the JOEs, "I arrived in the city at the full outbreak. "I hadn't heard from my brother in a while. Especially after he and his teammates were suspended from STARS."

Claire explained everything that happened. It lasted a good hour or two explaining the T-Virus and the G-Virus. The JOEs felt like their minds were blown by this fast influx of data. It was completely surreal.

She went in depth with Brion Irons murdering the daughter of the mayor. Then there was the criminal spy known as Ada Wong. Plus there was Sherry Birkin and her parents. Everything went in deep detail.

Claire continued on with the outbreak through Jill's POV. A picture of the Nemesis went on screen that caused to crowd to spring up from their seats. It was truly a disturbing sight to see at all.

Then it went to Sheena Island, Rockfort Island, and Antarctica, to the return of Albert Wesker and the T-Alexia Virus. There was also reports of the las plagas that Leon Kennedy encounter a few months back in Spain.

"This is what you're about to face. Be glad that you haven't faced any yet," he stated to the whole lot of the GI JOEs.

The JOEs were trying to comprehend the fact they're dealing with viruses and organisms. They would have to deal with the likes of the T-Virus, G-Virus, Progenator Virus, T-Alexia Virus, and the Las Plagas organisms. It would be a tough mission to handle.

It was the end of the briefing.

"These are highly dangerous subjects to deal with. It's very hard to create a vaccine for any of these pathogens," he added.

The JOEs silently started talking amongst themselves.

"I can say this, I'm glad to have the JOEs on my side. But, dealing with Umbrella and HCF isn't like dealing with the Cobras," Chris Redfield added.

General Hawk then rose from his seat and addressed the JOEs.

"What Lieutenant Redfield has just explained to you is no joke at all. I have seen files on the different viruses created by the Umbrella Corporation. This is the newest threat that we must face now," he explained.

The JOEs remained silent for General Hawk as he wrapped up the briefing.

"Most of you are probably suffering from a loss of appetite, Road Block in particular. I know you don't feel like cooking. You're free to leave the base. However, it's imperative that you go in groups of at least 4. But get something to eat," General Hawk added.

The JOEs rose from their seats to the position of attention.

"Dismissed," he added.

The JOEs saluted General Hawk as they left the conference room. General Hawk then approached Chris Redfield to address him.

"Pretty good, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Hawk," Chris replied.

"Even I'm a bit nervous just thinking about those horrendous freaks," General Hawk stated as he gulped some water.

"Wouldn't blame you, sir," Chris Redfield replied.

"We'd like you to spearhead all operations that concern Umbrella and HCF," he said.

"Really?" Chris Redfield asked.

"Yes. You, Claire, Agent Burton, Mr. Oliviera, Mr. Mark Wilkins, Mr. David King, and Officer Ryman," General Hawk said as he continued, "I would ask Agent Valentine. But she's busy heading up STARS' operations. I smoothed it out with STARS Command."

"I'll do it," Chris Redfield said.

"I'm in, too," added.

"You two and the others have the most experience dealing with these enemies. And Chris, I heard about what happened to your friend. I'm very sorry..." General Hawk sincerely said to Chris Redfield.

"He'll make it. I just want to go after the people who did this to him," he replied to General Hawk.

"We'll get them," the general said back.

"C'mon, we need to get something to eat," Claire said.

"You're right," Chris Redfield replied.

"You can report here tomorrow at 1100 hours," General Hawk said.

"Affirmative," Chris said as he saluted General Hawk, in return saluted back.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant Redfield."

The siblings left as Kyosuke, Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, Jae Hoon, and Dong Hwan followed. It was a very interesting briefing given to the JOEs. A briefing that they would never forget in their entire lives.

"Whoa, that's what you fight?" Jae Hoon asked.

Chris Redfield nodded, "yeah... I wish it was all fantasy."

"I still get nightmares," Claire replied.

"And Wesker's still in the picture," Chris Redfield added.

The group left leaving 1SG Duke and General Hawk standing there. They were pretty concerned about the fact that they would be fighting creatures that are supposed to exist in fiction. Lines between fantasy and reality were becoming blurred. Soon, the line would cease to exist and all hell would break loose.

**Kagura's Office**

Chizuru Kagura sat behind her desk going through a lot of paperwork. They were getting a lot of flak from the insurance company about the injuries to the fighters. The Mark of the Millennium Committee would be the ones paying for all their medical bills. Pressure was also added to get them to cancel the tournament.

There were still murders taking place.

It wasn't safe for anybody to go out alone, especially at night. Today, the Japanese military had arrived to help with securing Osaka for the duration of the tournament. Also, the MotM committee had spared funds to help with the victims of the murders.

Cy-Kusanagi and MI-Kusanagi at across from each others in recliners. They were about to be briefed by Chizuru. Actually, Cy-Kusanagi would be the one being briefed. Mirror Image or MI-Kusanagi just stood by because he belonged to the Yata Mirror. The mirror was currently in the possession of Ash Crimson. Reiji Ogami stood by the window as he watched vehicles and aircraft enter Osaka.

"Here they come," Reiji said to Chizuru.

"I see. Reiji, and Kusanagi... The one from the mirror. You're free for the day," Chizuru said. Reiji and MI-Kusanagi left the room hastily. Cy-Kusanagi stretched his arms out about to listen what Chizuru was about to say.

"What did you want to see me for?" Cy-Kusanagi asked as he removed his shades. Chizuru could see the red glow in Cy-Kusanagi's left-eye.

"I want to hire your services," she answered bluntly getting to the point.

"My services... For what reasons?" Cy-Kusanagi asked.

The cyborg rose up and paced around the office. He went to the liquor shelf and poured himself a glass of gin. Cy-Kusanagi was dressed in black dress khakis, short sleeved button up shirt, and a red bandana.

He took a few sips of the gin.

"Obviously, things are starting to get out of hand," Chizuru explained.

Cy-Kusanagi snicked with such sarcasm, "really... I thought it went past getting out of hand after the brutal and cannibalistic murders. Really? You take me for a stupid jackass?"

Chizuru narrowed her eyes at Cy-Kusanagi, "right... already out of hand."

"Where do I come into this?"

Chizuru took out a remote control and turned on a large monitor in her office, "these two people were named in last night's assault. Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser."

The cyborg slowly approached the monitor and took a good look at the dossiers on the two. He wasn't surprised. Cy-Kusanagi already knew about the man known as Albert Wesker. But he paid more attention to Jack Krauser.

"I already know all about Albert Wesker," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"Wouldn't be surprised. I know all about your job at the firm," Chizuru replied.

"You'll have to clear it up with the firm," Cy-Kusanagi explained as he finished his glass of gin. He placed the empty glass on a counter and stretched his arms out. "As you already know, I'm already part of an investigation for the firm..."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that; Kusanagi," Chizuru replied.

"Might be difficult to enlist my services," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"You're currently investigating Umbrella's interests in this year's tournament, am I right?" Chizuru asked knowing that this was Cy-Kusanagi's current assignment.

"Yeah."

"I called the firm up early this morning."

"Oh?"

"This assignment will run concurrent with your main assignment. I sent the check of 30,000,000 to the firm," Chizuru said with a smile.

Cy-Kusanagi blew a whistle, "wow... That's a lot."

"We make much more. The tournament is raking in profits that exceed the hundred billions range. Endorsements, advertisements, the whole nine yards," Chizuru carried on. "You'll be getting your usual percentage as commission."

"I get fifteen percent as commission for each payment. That means I get...wow...4,500,000. More than enough for me to retire on," Cy-Kusanagi replied.

"So that means you'll take the assignment?"

"You already know the answer," Cy-Kusanagi replied.

"I'm glad to hear it," Chizuru replied.

"I'll keep you informed," Cy-Kusanagi said as he walked off from the office.

"Be careful, they're very dangerous men," she added.

"I know," he walked out the door.

For now, Cy-Kusanagi was working under Chizuru's payroll.


	154. Unholy Alliance Part 1:Shadowlaw and Umb...

Unholy Alliance Part 1: Shadowlaw and Umbrella

**Umbrella's Osaka Branch and Shadowlaw Headquarters**

Alexia Ashford sat behind her desk in a black dress. Sitting next to Alexia was her deranged twin brother, Alfred Ashford. The whole room went dark with a few flourescent lights up on the ceiling. It was a nicely furnished private office only reserved for Umbrella higher-ups such as Alexia Ashford, who's family helped found the Umbrella Corporation.

Nicholai Ginoveaf sat on the other side. Ever since escaping Raccoon City, Nicholai was given a special position of power by Umbrella. He was the one in charge of the meeting between the two factions that was about to go on right now. The Russian mercenary sat there wearing his typical UBCS uniform. 'Ginoveaf' was embroidered on his vest with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. He was now an officer of the UBCS.

But, his position would be a bit more bureaucratic and slightly diplomatic. Still, Nicholai would be carrying on missions such as snubbing out the STARS. He would be getting paid very good money for this.

There was a giant screen in the front.

It came on as a figure materialized on the other side. The connection was a T3 with satellite uplink. On the other side was M. Bison, leader of the Shadowlaw Organization. They were notorious for corruption, bribery, murder, drug traffic, weapons dealing, the whole nine yards.

He sat there silently in his red uniform.

M. Bison had on his red cap, shoulder pads, wrist guards, and metal shin guards. He was the master of Psycho Power. This was once a good man. However, he sacrified the good part of his soul in order to become more powerful. The good part became Rose, the fortune teller and wielder of Soul Power.

His eyes glowed with anticipation with what Alexia was about to say.

Standing behind him were the twelve dolls: Enero, Fevrier, Marz, Aprile, Satsuki, Juli, Juni, Santamu, Xiayu, Jianyu, Noembelu, and Decapre. They were M. Bison's personal bodyguards infused with his DNA and Psycho Power. These young women weren't ones to be taken lightly.

The twelve women were highly skilled assassins.

Standing by were Blade, Arkane, Khyber, and F7. Blade was a very highly skilled soldier who could make blades from thin air. The others were cyborgs created to serve M. Bison.

With M. Bison were his three generals, Vega de la Cerna, Balrog, and Victor Sagat. Off screen was the gun toting Stand wielder known as Hol Horse. He was working as a mercenary on M. Bison's payroll since Dio wasn't existant anymore.

"I don't know why Bison wants me here," Hol Horse quietly said to himself. He sat back quietly and kept a good distance to smoke a cigarette.

"Morning Bison," said Alexia on the other side of the monitor.

Bison's eyes glowed, "what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, Miss Ashford?"

Alexia gave a laugh, "you have already met my assistance, Mr. Ginoveaf." Nicholai gave a slight nod acknowledging M. Bison.

"Indeed," Bison answered, "your research has piqued my interest..."

"I'm glad," Alexia replied.

"I have my best standing behind me. They'll make quick work of the insects that have been causing you problems," Bison added.

A smile crept across Alexia's face.

"Saves me the trouble. I thank you," Alexia replied.

"What do I get in return?" Bison asked.

"Living weapons that would make a powerful addition to your ranks and research that would enhance the performance of your current soldiers," Alexia cooly anwered.

"Tell me more..." Bison said.

"Take a look at your screen," Alexia said.

Bison sat there and watched as the screen showed various data and research files. The possibility of biological weapons infused with Psycho Power crossed his mind. It was ingenius, "the concept sounds very interesting..."

"A concept that will be actual reality," Alexia stated.

"A partnership is in place," Bison said as his hands started to glow. He was now interested in a partnership with the Umbrella Corporation.

"We know all about your organization," she added.

Bison took a moment to think about this, "what do you get out of this?"

"I'm glad you asked," Alexia said rising from her seat. She started to walk around. There was one group she wanted to get rid of.

She smiled.

"There is a rival corporation that has been stealing our research known as the HCF," Alexia explained and continued, "they have an ace up their sleeve. A former operation known as Albert Wesker who betrayed us."

"Oh?" Bison asked unenthusiastically.

"We're at a race with each other. If they win, we're out of business... You of all people know that," she said.

Bison's eyes glowed with annoyance. He could think of two people who have been nothing but thorns at his side.

"HCF has recently acquired the services of Geese Howard," Alexia added.

"Geese Howard..." Bison said with annoyance.

"Someone you know?" she asked.

"A partnership is indeed for the best," Bison said calmly without expressing any emotion on his face at all.

"I'm satisfied with your answer," Alexia said.

"I have some other business to attend to, we shall continue this later," Bison said rising up from his seat.

"Understood," Alexia said.

The monitor went off.

"I'm only using Bison to get rid of HCF," Alexia said as Alfred was laughing along. He was always obsessed with his sister. There were numerous times that he would dress like her as well. Brought people the creeps.

"What happens after that?" Nicholai asked.

"We'll simply eliminate M. Bison," Alexia answered continuing, "then everybody on this earth will live to serve me and only me." She too wanted to conquer the whole world. "But why just settle for the world. Why not conquer the universe?"

"What about time and space?" Nicholai suggested.

"Yes... The virus in my system makes me immortal," Alexia explained. "I'll be the queen of all of time and space for all of eternity."

"What now?"

"We'll do Bison a favor and get rid of his enemies," Alexia said.

"I have the files. He is seeking out the wandering Japanese fighter known as Ryu, who harbors immense power," Nicholai explained.

Alexia scoffed at hearing Ryu's name.

"Ryu, huh? He wouldn't compare to the power that's in my body... But if he's as powerful as they say. He'd make an excellent servant. He could be my bodyguard," Alexia stated.

"I see..."

"Something the matter?" she asked.

Nicholai remained silent.

"What is it?"

"There is another man whom I'm concerned with," Nicholai said.

"Who is it?"

"His name is Kusanagi," Nicholai answered.

Alexia laughed, "Kyo Kusanagi?"

Nicholai shook his head, "no...he just goes by Kusanagi. He's not even human. Kusanagi is a cyborg. An indestructible cyborg."

"Indestructible cyborg?" Alexia asked mockingly.

"He harbors a great power," Nicholai explained.

"Nobody is invincible except for me, Mr. Ginoveaf," Alexia replied as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He slightly winced from the heat emitted from Alexia's hand. Nicholai felt that Alexia was being arrogant. Not even she is invincible.

"Yes, Miss Ashford," Nicholai replied.

"Now, to have the meeting with Cobra Commander," Alexia added. She added, "as for this Kusanagi, I'll have to destroy him personally."

"What about Cobra?" Nicholai asked.

"We'll simply use Cobra's help for the time being. After the JOEs are gone, we'll eliminate Cobra Commander and force his minions to join me. Afterall, in this new world order, than can be only one Alpha..."

"What about the prisoners?" Nicholai asked.

Alexia gave a laugh, "I must interrogate that one ninja known as Strider Hiryu... He won't put up much as a fight as that pitiful Daigo Kazama..."

**Shadowlaw HQ**

"All of you are free for the rest of the day until the fights," M. Bison said. He was slightly satisfied with Vega's performance. "I'm impressed, Vega..."

Vega bowed to him like a matador does, "thank you, Lord Bison..."

"That should slow down Lieutenant Nash for a bit," he added.

"What happens next?" Sagat asked.

"We wait," Bison said, "it's best that we lay low during this feud between Umbrella and HCF. We'll play along with Ashford's game. But at the end, we will eliminate her."

"We still go out and eliminate those people?" Balrog asked.

"Indeed," Bison answered with a glow to his eyes.

"What about Alexia for the time being?" Sagat asked.

"As I said. I don't trust that arrogant cunt," Bison said with his eyes flashed. He turned his back towards Sagat as he addressed the 12 dolls and those 4 soldiers. "When the time is right, we'll kill Miss Ashford."

"Sounds like a Grade-A plan, boss..." Hol Horse said.

"Still here?" Bison asked.

"I was pretty curious about what this meeting was about," Hol Horse answered as he was smoking another cigarette.

"Made your mark?"

"Even better... The President's daughter is in town," Hol Horse said as he tipped his hat.

Bison laughed, "this is excellent. Ashley Graham is in town? We shall take Miss Graham and hold her for ransom..."

"Sounds like a plan," Hol Horse said as he walked off.

Vega aimed his claws at Hol Horse, "where do you think you're going, Mr. Cowboy?"

Hol Horse summoned up Emperor and aimed it at Vega without looking. Vega knew where this would end. The Spaniard was seething by the teeth from the last time that Hol Horse had humiliated him.

"I'm doing some recon," Hol Horse said.

"Oh really..."

"You're more than welcome to join," Hol Horse said as he walked off.

"With Umbrella's help, we can get rid of Guile, Nash, Chun-Li, Rolento, and the others," Bison concluded. He turned to the dolls, "you all know what to do..."

"Yes Lord Bison," Juli said.

The twelve dolls quickly leaped up into the air and vanished. These were some of the most skilled assassins in the world. They would make their mark or die trying. Bison addressed Blade, F7, Arkane, and Khyber.

The four soldiers walked off to do their missions.

"I must look at my beautiful Valentine..." Vega said as he walked off.

Balrog and Sagat walked off to do their 'assignment.' But, they were still waiting for the right moment to plan their escape and defection. They weren't feeling the whole Shadowlaw thing anymore.

This wasn't how Sagat intended to have his rematch with Ryu.

Balrog missed the days of professional fighting.

"Alexia, you're the biggest fool..." Bison said.


	155. Unholy Alliance Part 2: Geese and Wesker

Unholy Alliance Part 2: Geese and Wesker

**Geese's Office**

The office also served as Geese's training room. He stood there wearing on his traditional Japanese Hakama. His white top was let down as Geese's chest was exposed. Apparently, he had worked up a good sweat with morning's practice. The sounds of footsteps could be heard as they got closer and closer to Geese Howard.

"Care for some brandy, gin, or whatever you want? The bar is fully stocked," Geese offered. He turned around to see both Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser standing there.

Jack Krauser stood there, "been awhile..."

Geese laughed, "if it isn't my illegitimate half-brother?" He took a good look at what a man Jack Krauser turned into.

Albert Wesker raised a brow. This was something that he didn't expect to hear, "you two are related?"

"Yes. I'm the illegitimate half-brother of Wolfgang Krauser," Jack Krauser answered.

"One of the best blade fighters I know," Geese complimented. He took out a bottle of brandy and poured a few glasses for both Wesker and J. Krauser. Wesker gladly took the glass and took sips of it.

"The T-Virus variant in my system increased my tolerance to alcohol ten fold," Wesker stated.

"Heh," Geese replied.

J. Krauser took his glass and sipped it, "how has your empire been?"

"Could've been better. Fighting against the Bogards and their allies were bad enough..." Geese answered and continued, "now, I must fight against the Meira brothers and their gang."

"Wasn't Southtown a place of lawlessness where only the strong survive?" J. Krauser asked with rhetoric.

"You got a point there," Geese answered back.

"I believe we can help you rid Southtown of them," Wesker offered.

"I'll bet," Geese said crossing his arms. He then turned to J. Krauser, "Jack, I have to say that it was pretty reckless of what you two did. Especially you with the sniper rifle. And you put a kid in the hospital. Not that I mind..."

"Don't worry, it won't lead to you," J. Krauser replied.

"Better not," Geese calmly reprimanded him.

"We're going to bomb the conference that's going to take place. We get all the threats out of the way. I can take out Umbrella. You can take over the whole world if you want," Wesker stated towards his business partner.

"Our plans can't be comprehended by such conservative minds as those that object," J. Krauser added as he started playing with his knife. He felt no regret nor remorse for what he had done to the likes of Batsu Ichimonji.

"That was a nice touch on the older Bogard brother," Geese laughed.

J. Krauser calmly placed his knife back, "all in a day's work. He was pretty easy. Masters and Hoshi didn't put up that much of a fight either." He leaned back against one of the stone statues and poured himself another glass of brandy.

"You should've entered the tournament," Geese said.

"Perhaps," J. Krauser replied back. He obviously had no interest in participating in a 'meaningless' tournament. His main goal was to help take over Umbrella and take over the whole entire world.

"What have you been doing these last few years, Jack?" Geese asked out of slight curiousity.

"Working with Wesker. I was on a mission... Ran into an old acquaintance. Found something we can use against Umbrella..." Jack Krauser answered as he continued with his explanation. "We got a very good weapon. If you want, we can use it on the denizens of Southtown..."

"What is it?" he asked.

Wesker adjusted his shades, "something called the las plagas. Some sort of pathogenic organism that your brother managed to secure for me. You can control people with this..."

"Interesting," Geese said.

"You could take people over instead of killing them," J. Krauser said.

"Heh, I should do that to Kain and Wolfgang..." Geese started.

"That arrogant asshole of a brother is here, too?" J. Krauser asked. Obviously, he didn't like Wolfgang Krauser that much. That was something he and Geese strongly agreed on. No love for the likes of Wolfgang Krauser.

"Unfortunately..." Geese answered.

"I'd like to carve him up. But I can't since we're brothers," J. Krauser commented. Then he added, "I'm willing to do that to that wannabe mastador of his, Laurence Blood..." He gave a cool laugh as he took another sip of brandy.

"That I'd love to see," Geese replied.

"The President's daughter is in town as well," Wesker added.

"Miss Graham? We should kidnap her. Demand to her father that Southtown will become a soverign nation... Then I can get rid of anybody that opposes me," Geese said as he felt an idea coming on.

"Bison could be thinking the same thing," J. Krauser replied.

"Bison... I'm not afraid of a half-wit like him," Geese replied as he held his arms out. "He's DEAD MEAT!"

Wesker wouldn't want to be on the receiving end. But, he was secretly plotting against Geese Howard at the same time. Secretly, he was thinking about inserting the las plagas embryos into the members of his Fallen Stars group. He might even place one inside of Geese as well.

"None of them can escape a slow death," Geese added.

"You always liked to kill them slowly," J. Krauser replied to his brother's statement.

"That I do," Geese retorted as he sipped his brandy.

"I strongly suggest you do not show up for the conference," Wesker stated changing the subject. A smile came across Geese's face. "Something funny?" he asked.

"No. It's going to take more than several pounds of C4 to stop me," Geese interjected.

"Trust me. It's not going to stop him," J. Krauser said.

"If I'm there. They can't connect you two to me," Geese added.

"You have a strong point," Wesker replied as he calmly paced back and forth. He finished his glass of brandy and poured another one. This was a beautiful and devious plan put together by the one and only Albert Wesker.

"The conference is about 2 hours away," Geese said.

"The GI JOEs are going to be there as security," J. Krauser said.

"Excellent. We can take them out as well," Wesker replied. He took a deep breath walking outside and looking out through the balcony. This was a very beautiful sight. But, he didn't like his stay.

Wesker was poisoned by Testament and captured by the NESTS Cartel. How Wesker escaped was unknown. He wanted to get rid of all the fighters because if the STARS aren't there, they would get in the way next.

He had this immense strength; but, Wesker was getting owned like a bitch... Albert Wesker wasn't going to have any of that anymore. What Geese doesn't know is that Wesker made a partnership with the Foot Clan that's based in Japan and NYC. All Wesker has to do is to snub out some mutated turtles and a rat.

How hard could that be?

"If you don't mind, I have to take a shower and then get ready..." Geese said as he walked off towards his private bathroom facility.

Wesker was very vindictive at the fact he was getting beat by so many different fighters. He easily took on Chris Redfield in Antarctica. But, these fighters were much stronger than the average human. Seemed that Jill was gaining extra strength and power that would put her on par with the participants in this tournament.

He wouldn't let anything get in the way.

If it weren't for Ada Wong, Wesker never would've gotten his hands on samples of the Las Plagas organisms taken from the Los Illuminados led by Osmund Saddler. Ada Wong was doing other missions. But the cyborg known as Kusanagi was now keeping close taps on her.

He was going to quadruple cross them. Wesker had double-crossed STARS and Umbrella. He would do the same thing to both Geese Howard and the Shredder. Nothing would get in the way of his plans.

Placing his glass on the table, Wesker made way towards the door. The meeting was over as Jack Krauser followed without hesitation. Both men stood there in their combative gear ready to take on the whole world. Geese Howard would be there at the conference to regain the confidence in the participants of this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. This was starting to become a hot issue.

Albert Wesker stepped through the elevator as Jack Krauser followed behind. The doors slowly shut and descended downwards. Taking his chance, Wesker decided to have a little smoke. Nicotine couldn't kill him now due to the viral enhancements to his physiology.

Jack Krauser looked at his watch. It read 1:32 PM, he hadn't eaten a single thing since yesterday morning. He was still a bit pumped of doing damage to some of those fighters. This man would serve as a valuable asset to Wesker.

"I haven't eaten anything..."

"Of course not. Want to get some lunch?" Wesker asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

For now, Wesker felt that this was a very strong alliance between him and Geese Howard. He would be able to get rid of Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Becky Chambers, and the rest that stand in his way. In turn, he would help Geese get rid of the ones that stand in his way.

Wesker then started to think about the people that got in his way. Thought he looked calm, inside he was furious. He thought about that gear known as Testament for preventing him from capturing Dizzy and using her for experiments. Wesker couldn't resist the temptation of catching a young girl with an angel wing and a demon wing. She was a sight to see. He wanted to get his revenge on the fighters.

He pulled out his beretta and aimed it imagining that he was pulling a bullet in the heads of the fighters. Then, he put the gun back. It would be a waste of his power to use a gun on them.

Sherry Birkin had escaped captivity with the help of Hunk. However, Wesker thought about the boxer and general for Shadowlaw known as Balrog. Wesker could still feel Balrog's rock hard punches. He wanted to show whose punch is stronger.

Then there was Skull-o-mania, the man in the skeleton outfit. Wesker couldn't believe that he was beaten by a superhero wannabe.

What got Wesker the most was that he was beaten by two highschool students, Batsu Ichimonji and Kyosuke Kagami. He was happy that Jack Krauser put Batsu in the hospital. Wesker would want to kill Batsu himself for the humiliation. He turned around and faced Jack Krauser.

"What is it?" Jack Krauser asked.

"We have the C4?"

J. Krauser nodded.

"We'll have to make it quick. The GI JOEs and the Japanese military will be there soon," Wesker said.

"If anybody catches us, I'll just have to kill them," J. Krauser replied taking his blade out and spinning the handle between his fingers.

"We'll deal with the fighters and then we'll deal with the opposing factions."


	156. Unholy Alliance Part 3: Gill's Honor Gua...

Unholy Alliance Part 3: Gill's Honor Guard

(Author's Note- I've been really focusing on the Resident Evil, Street Fighter/Rival Schools, and KOF/Fatal Fury/AOF characters in the chapters. I will be doing a lot of focusing on the characters of the different games. Most in particularly, if they're fighting games.)

**Dark Room**

Gill sat there wearing his white robe. Standing in formation facing Gill were his new honor guard, they were the cybernetically resurrected former STARS, RPD, and UBCS operatives that were killed between the months of the Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City outbreak incidents. These members would make up Gill's new honor guard.

"You all stand there before me as my new honor guard," Gill addressed the cyborgs. He rose up and slowly paced back and forth. Gill wanted to create an army of super soldiers to take over the world.

He wasn't evil.

But, is cause could've been defined as evil. He simply wants to make everybody like himself. Red and blue. This man was the leader of the group known as the 'Illuminati'. His powers are the creation and destruction of both fire and ice. Thus one half of his skin is red while the other is blue.

Gill's ultimate goal is to unite all people of this world.

It would be the ultimate paradise that everybody will have the same skin color as Gill. But, not many people will except it. Only way to do this is by force. The use of force then makes it somewhat evil.

However methods of gathering the army was unjust. One example was that of Necro, who was abducted as a child and mutated. He was freakish looking. Necro's body was hard as steel yet flexible as rubber. Plus, he would wield the power of electricity.

Urien then made an army of fabricated mutants. They are highly capable of taking the form of other people and executing their special attacks. One of them is Twelve, who is supposed to be the enhanced version of Necro.

They were the basic soldiers for Gill's army.

Now, Gill had his honor guard.

"Joseph Frost," Gill commanded.

The cybernetically resurrected Joseph Frost stepped out of formation. His movements were soldierly and mechanically. He bowed to Gill and started his demonstration. Joseph had his black bandana on with black shades on. He had on his old STARS combat uniform. Only thing missing was the STARS logo.

He was no longer a member of STARS, but a member of Gill's honor guard. Joseph Frost began a kata of Shaolin Kempo. Several robed men came out and circled around Joseph armed with different martial arts weapon. They call came at once at Joseph Frost.

Without hesitation, Joseph threw a hard back thrust kick taking out one man. He then followed up with a spinning crescent kick followed by double palm strike to another. Then, a double punch finished off the third man. Joseph then bowed to Gill before stepping back into his formation. He was quite proficient with Shaolin Kempo after it was programmed into him. His soul was still trapped and desperately tried to reach out for help.

"Edward Dewey," Gill called out.

Edward Dewey stepped out. He was wearing his uniform without the STARS logo on it. He was given a military style haircut. His eyes were removed and replaced with special optic lenses. He bowed to Gill. More men came out and attacked Dewey, who threw hard palm strikes while tossing them around at the same time.

With Russian Sambo, Edward Dewey was a very proficient fighter. Soon, several men laid on the ground unconscious. He bowed to Gill before stepping back into formation. Gill was starting to become satisfied.

"Richard Aiken," Gill called out.

Richard stepped out. He had on his pants and boots. Now, he wore a dark combat vest. Most of his body became purely mechanical due to necrotization of his skin after the snake attack. He still had his hair. Aiken then executed his combined styles of San Shou and Jeet Kune Do.

Several men just came at Aiken, who threw a barrage of attacks. He looked like a combination of Bruce Lee and Cung Le. Aiken then executed a spinning scissors takedown on another robed man and executed a submission. The robed man was forced to tap out as Aiken spun in a breakdance back to his feet.

Gill was pretty impressed with Aiken's performance. Aiken then grabbed a set of numchuks after disarming another man and used it for himself. The former STARS communications specialist threw all sorts of attacks left and right smacking people around with the numchuks. With all the men down, Aiken discarded the numchuks and went back into formation. Aiken gave a very evil grin on his face.

"Sullivan..." Gill called out. Kenneth Sullivan stepped out from formation. He suffered the most gruesome faith of them all. When Jill found him, Kenneth had his head ripped out with half of the face eaten off. Kenneth's right eye was replaced with a cybernetic replacement similar to the 'Goldeneye.' Half the face was metallic to conceal the hideousness of what happened to him.

He had on his outfit minus the STARS logo on it. Kenneth was programmed to know both Brazilian/Gracie Jiu-Jitsu and traditional Japanese Jiu-Jitsu. Bowing to Gill, Sullivan got ready to fight. He was surrounded by twelve men that came at him.

In under ten seconds flat, all of them were floored. The last man was tapping out as Sullivan executed the triangle choke on him. Sullivan got back to his feet and stepped into formation once again.

"Speyer..." Gill called out.

Forest Speyer stepped out from formation and addressed Gill. Bowing, Forest got ready as more men came out. Soon, all the men were knocked down as the cybernetically resurrected Forest Speyer took them all down with Tae Kwon Do. He seemed to be much better at the art than Kim Kaphwan.

He then stepped back into formation.

They indeed were very good soldiers to represent the honor guard of the Illuminati. The real test has yet to come.

"Marini..." Gill called out.

Enrico Marini stepped out. He did his bow with several men coming at him from all angles. The style of Judo was programmed into his system. With less than ten seconds flat, Enrico downed all the men that attacked. With Gill's help, the emotionless cyborg Enrico was more powerful than that of Goro Daimon.

Enrico then marched back into formation.

"Vickers," Gill called out.

Brad Vickers marched out of formation bowing to Gill. He had on his uniform minus the logo. This man had a very gruesome fate at the hands of Nemesis. He was killed right in front of Jill Valentine at the RPD. Several men in robes came out as Vickers assumed a Muay Thai stance.

In that same amount of time, Vickers took all of them down. He was better than that of Sagat, King, Joe Higashi, and Adon. Brad Vickers then went back into formation. Soon Kevin Dooley, Marvin Branaugh, Murphy Seeker, and Tyrell Patrick gave their own demonstrations. All eleven men made up Gill's honor guard.

They were Bison's equivalent to the twelve dolls.

"You've all been brought back for this one purpose... Uniting the whole world..." Gill said to the eleven men. Their souls were trapped and were trying to find a way to free themselves. Joseph Frost managed to shed a small single tear. They would be doing all of Gill's bidding for the rest of their recycled lives.

Gill had other problems to worry about. Urien would plot behind Gill's back in an attempt to take over the group.

Urien had researched the 'las plagas' incident back in Spain. This was something Gill didn't know about and still doesn't know about. He was having secret meetings with Albert Wesker and the HCF in purchasing samples of the las plagas to use. Urien only cared about enslaving the whole world while Gill wanted to make a paradise.

However if Gill had learned of this, he might've used them for himself. He would use the las plagas as an addition in creating his own utopia. Everybody would be the same as Gill. Plus with the las plagas, there would be no fighting at all.

Urien would use it to create death, destruction, and more suffering.

Gill had to worry about M. Bison and his Shadowlaw Organization. They recently joined forces with the Umbrella Corporation and Cobra.

There was Geese Howard working with the Foot Clan and the HCF. He doesn't even know that Urien is secretly talking with Wesker.

Rugal Bernstein and his R Syndicate.

The NESTS Cartel...

Leopold Goenitz and the other Orochis...

Johann and his Black Dragons...

Shuko and his Shadow Dragons...

Gouki...

Justice...

The whole list goes on.

There were other factions on the good side to worry about as well.

STARS...

US-STRATCOM...

Masters Foundation...

Garcia Concern...

Kagura Conglomerate...

GI JOEs...

United States Military...

Interpol...

Southtown PD...

Allied Nations...

FBI...

And many more...

More groups and factions would appear out from the woodwork sooner or later. Doesn't depend whose side they're on. For now, Gill would go on with his mission using the help of his newly formed honor guard.

**Osaka Harbor**

Ryu Hoshi had his wrist bandaged up after taking that slice from J. Krauser's knife. He was able to move his wrist around. Chun-Li Xiang was at work as usual at this moment. Ever since what had happened, they've been getting worked even more. There was the desperation for arrests of Umbrella employees.

There was also the case of finding the missing fighters. They will were under captivity. Galford Weiler made his escape using his ninja tactics. Everybody else who was captured would have to wait.

He looked out at the open sky. It was a fair and beautiful day out. However, the hot summer was hell. Ryu knew he was getting himself dragged into that dark conspiracy that surrounds the whole Umbrella Corporation. Something big was going down as people kept getting summoned from time and space to confront this.

Ryu's eyes grew wide as if he could feel something powerful close by. Slowly, he turned around and saw a young teenager standing there. Their eyes crossed each other as they stared. Both expressions were very serious as if they had their own battles to fight. The boy had on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a green jacket. His hair was parted in the middle.

Seems that the boy could sense Ryu's power as well.

The two of them slowly approached each others. Their eyes fixed on one another in the most serious kind of way. Getting within a few feet from each other, they stopped. Ryu would strike the first few words.

"So, you're what I've been sensing," Ryu said as he looked down at the young boy. The boy was somewhat shorter than Ryu. However, in combat looks are usually deceiving. It seemed that boy harbored a lot of power and energy.

"Likewise," the boy replied in a street smart tone.

"I've never seen you before. But, I sense that you're very strong," Ryu added.

"Yeah... Though my friend is much better at sensing other people's power levels," the boy replied. Then he added, "you're Ryu Hoshi, aren't you? The one who beat Sagat awhile back."

"The same one," Ryu said with a smile.

"YUSUKE!" yelled a female voice. The boy looked around and saw two girls about his age walking around calling out "Yusuke!" One had short brunette hair while the other one had blue hair tied into a ponytail.

The one with the short brunette hair approached the boy, "there you are, Yusuke."

"Keiko, I was just having a little talk," the boy said revealing himself to be Yusuke. The girl known as Keiko looked up at Ryu.

"Oh my God, you're Ryu Hoshi. Legendary Japanese fighter," Keiko said with astonishment.

Ryu laughed some, "I wouldn't call myself legendary."

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke said introducing himself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yusuke," Ryu said extending his hand. Yusuke returned the handshake. "Here to fight in the tournament?"

"Yeah! I'm fighting in the battle royale!" Yusuke answered with such enthusiasm.

"I love your enthusiasm, Yusuke," Ryu complimented.

"I'm doing other stuff. I couldn't compete in the other bouts. I'm fighting in the battle royale," Yusuke explained.

"I'll look forward to seeing you there," Ryu said.

Yusuke then noticed the slash on the wrist, "what happened to your wrist?"

"Oh this? Nothing... An accident. It's healing good," Ryu said.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" exclaimed the blue haired girl as she went up to Yusuke and pulled him by the ear. "Don't you see we have work to do? And you're here chatting with-oh hello..." the girl said as her train of speech was interrupted by the sight of Ryu Hoshi.

"Ow Botan, let go," Yusuke said getting free of her grasp.

"Another friend of yours?" Ryu asked.

"Um, yeah... Ryu this is Botan. Botan, this is Ryu," Yusuke said introducing the two of them.

"Oh my... Yusuke is a big fan of yours," Botan said. "I never knew how cute you really were until I saw you up close and personal," she giggled.

"Botan, that's enough..." Yusuke said annoyed and embarrassed.

"Oh, you're no fun," Botan pouted.

"If we run into each other again, we should go out and have a talk," Ryu said as he walked off.

"Sure!" Yusuke said. He then turned to face Botan, "what were you thinking embarrassing me like that!"

"What, jealous?" Botan asked as she laughed. "You get to see him later, we have a job to do..."

Yusuke was a bit irritated, "so far, Koenma hasn't told us what the mission is..."

Botan took a deep sigh, "I was going to wait until everybody else was here..."

"Do I count?" asked a voice.

Botan turned around and saw three people standing there. One of them wore a blue school uniform with brown hair. The other had long red hair wearing a maroon colored school uniform. And the last wore a ninja outfit with white headband. He was the shortest of the three.

"Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, glad you could make it!" Botan replied happily.

"What does Koenma want?" Hiei asked with an annoyed tone. He really didn't want to do anything that involved humans.

"Whoa...I sense a lot of power here," Kuwabara said.

"That's because it's the Mark of the Millennium Tournament," Yusuke explained.

"Koenma wants us to investigate the strange and bizarre murders," Botan explained.

"I've been hearing about the murders. Some sort of conspiracy involving a pharmaceutical company known as Umbrella..." Kurama added taking some slight interest.

"Human made monstrosities?" Hiei asked with a laugh and added with, "on this is rich...just rich. I never knew that mortal humans were capable of doing such stuff..."

"They're just rumors," Yusuke said.


	157. Unholy Alliance Part 4: Fallen Stars Ris...

Unholy Alliance Part 4: Fallen Stars Rising

**Umbrella Underground Storage Facility - Alpha Site**

It was still in the day. This was a tightly secured Umbrella Facility that stored a lot of harmful chemicals and viruses. A dark large carrier craft hovered over the facility. It looked like a tunnel that would lead underground. As soon as the aircraft was seen, Umbrella immediately came out with guns blazing.

Several men came out with RPG launchers aiming for the mysterious aircraft. This mysteriously made aircraft was compliments of Shredder and the Foot Clan. Several pods descended from the bottom as if they were explosives. The soldiers quickly took cover to avoid the initial explosions. As soon as the pods hit the ground, there was a puff of black smoke.

Loud and rapid gunfire followed as everybody and everything soon became engulfed with the very black smoke. Very loud screams and cries came soon after before the smoke would officially be cleared up. As soon as the smoke cleared, all the Umbrella soldiers laid there to waste after they were hacked into pieces. Nine pods laid there as if they were like bombs about to go off. All nine figures that exited the pods had already stepped inside the facility after wiping out the first wave of security guards.

It was the Fallen Stars Unit assembled by Albert Wesker. They had on their usual fighting attire and weapons. All members except for Shikyo/Mukuro, Nero Chaos, and Zato-1 had on special goggles that allowed them to see through the smoke.

Setsuna removed his goggles and placed them inside his coat. Soon, the rest of the members followed lead.

"Out of my way," said Musashi Akatsumi as he stormed through the hallway with both blades. He soon made quick work of the security guards that stood in his way. After the blood bath, the demonic dual swordsman stood there with his blood stained katanas. Four guards laid there in pieces with blood and guts strewn around.

"Not bad," said Nero Chaos.

There was a steel door that kept the nine of them from getting inside. Nero Chaos and Zato-1 smiled as they combined special attacks easily getting through the thick steel door. As the door came down, the nine of them were met by numerous platoons heavily armed. Red laser dots were pointed as the group.

"Fire!" shouted the commander.

Few minutes later...

The lighted walls and ceilings were covered in blood. There were plenty of corpses laying around. Hardly any bodies that were completely intact. Plenty of bodies that had missing heads, legs, fingers, hands, arms, the list went on.

"Tee hee, that was fun..." Gen-An commented.

"Blood..." said Mukuro/Shikyo as he licked the blood from his blade. In his undead state, he was still thirsty for blood. He wasn't even human. The man had the strength of several Tyrant class BOWs. With the blade, this man was extremely lethal.

"Heh, hardly a challenge," Nero Chaos added.

"Indeed," replied Setsuna.

"Our mission is to destroy everything," Robber Soul said. He was pretty calm about this. A very big payday would come up from Wesker.

"This places goes down deeper and deeper," Nero Chaos said.

"Yeah, nobody will hear them scream," Robber Soul added.

"Heh, even better," Earthquake said with a smile. "Let them all drop to the ground..." He just laughed in his evil and greedy demeanor.

Deku had the emotionless look on his face. Afterall, he was only a doll created by the sorcerer known as Yuda. In his head was a piece of Hoahmaru's flesh. His head would be the main weakspot of the body.

Earthquake had his smile thinking about the riches he'd unmass.

Shikyo/Mukuro and Gen-An had sadistic and blood thirsty smiles on their faces. They were very sociopathic. It was obvious that they wanted to spill even more blood and organs around the whole facility.

Akatsuki had a determined look on his face.

Robber Soul, Setsuna, Nero Chaos, and Zato-1 had calm expressions on their faces. The elevator doors opened with all nine stepping inside. They would descend deeper and deeper inside the facility. Upon getting to the second floor, they were greeted by more soldiers. However, they would be laid to waste by these professionals.

Areas were raided as scientists were massacred as well.

With each level of the facility, the massacre got bloodier and bloodier. All nine ravaged in joy and obliteration of the Umbrella facility and its employees. This would strike a hard blow to Umbrella and make HCF even stronger.

One hour later...

"Not even a challenge," Nero Chaos said.

"Pathetic..." Zato-1 coldly stated.

Duku remained silent. He was the only member of the Fallen Stars to have no emotions at all. Afterall, he was just a doll created by Yuda.

Earthquake and Robber Soul were thinking about the pay.

"I hope Wesker is paying us well..." Robber Soul said with a serious tone of voice.

"Is there more to kill?" Gen-An asked.

The whole facility was in ruin. Everything was destroyed as all nine members of the Fallen Stars stepped out for retrieval. There was a man who quickly stopped and saw the destruction at a distance through a set of binoculars. He sat there on his motorcycle and watched what had just happened.

"What the hell's going on?" the man asked himself.

His name was Edward Carnby. He was a private investigator that did a lot of freelance work. The man was no stranger to the occult. He was a specialist in dealing with the supernatural. This detective had plenty of experience fighting with zombies and other monstrosities.

Hitting the gas, Carnby drove towards the ruined facility. His one special skill was immediately recognizing evil. In his journeys, he found allies to help out. One of them is the Tae Kwon Do champion, Kim Kaphwan. Carnby is a strong believer in the fight against the forces of evil. A car was driving next to Carnby as the window rolled down.

"Carnby?" asked the man.

Edward Carnby turned to his left and saw Cy-Kusanagi sitting there. "Romeo Kusanagi? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same myself. What's up?" he asked.

"I saw some explosion at this place. I'm not sure. But I can sense something evil went down there," Carnby explained.

"Mind if I tag along? I always trusted your insight on evil. We might be on the same job," he explained.

"If you can keep up, Romeo," Carnby said as he sped faster.

"A race? You're on, brother!"

The two men sped after one another to the site. Both men became tied upon getting to the front of this secret facility. It was in ruins. Small flames and smoke coming out from the front entrance. Carnby gave a whistle as he stepped off from his motorcycle.

Cy-Kusanagi gave a whistle of his own, "I have to agree..." The cyborg stepped out from his car and stretched out some. "Something told me that this job wouldn't be a walk in the park," he commented.

"What's your job?"

"I'm taking a job for the agency. Big payday... But, I have to report to Chizuru Kagura of the Kagura Conglomerate. She employed the firm and in turn sent me," Cy-Kusanagi explained.

"What are you investigating?"

"Umbrella..."

"Umbrella, huh? I knew something was evil about those people," Carnby added.

"You're right," Cy-Kusanagi replied.

"I saw nine figures leave and get collected by some helicopter. They flew off. That's when I decided to take a drive to take a look."

"Good thing I saw you. With Umbrella, they have all sorts of freakish things," Cy-Kusanagi said adjusting his shades.

Carnby took out his flashlight, pistol, and shotgun. "I wouldn't doubt it," he said as the both of them cautiously walked towards the front entrance. The detective looked around and saw the severed corpses of the Umbrella soldiers.

"They must've made one hell of a mess," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"I wonder who they are," Carnby said as he continued to look around.

"I have one idea... I've been hearing about this Albert Wesker. I was reading old reports and testimonies of the surviving STARS members from the Spencer Incident," Cy-Kusanagi explained to Carnby.

"I remember that..." Carnby said coldly.

"I heard that Wesker formed his own group to wipe out Umbrella. Two rival corporations on the verse of bio-organic weaponry..." Cy-Kusanagi continued.

"It's funny. I thought it was all supernatural... Man can create this shit without magic or mysticism," Carnby said in an angered tone.

"Pretty scary, isn't it?"

Both men stepped through the entrance and saw the dead guards that were hacked to shreads. The two men continued exploring as they stepped through the entrance where the steel door once stood.

Carnby had the very calm look on his face. He wasn't new to this. But he was surprised that science was able to pull off the same things as the occult. "They didn't even have a fighting chance..."

"This is one massive international corporation we're dealing with," Cy-Kusanagi explained.

"Corporate might," Carnby added.

"We need to make this quick. I have to be at that press conference since I'm in the tournament," Cy-Kusanagi explained.

"We'll just look through the first level. It would take a whole damn day to look through it anyway," Carnby added. "We should get a drink after this..."

"Good idea," Cy-Kusanagi smiled.

"You can buy since you have that big payday coming up," Carnby said with a smile.

"Freeloader," the cyborg replied jokingly.

"Why not share the wealth?" Carnby joked.

"I'll share it when I become wealthy," Cy-Kusanagi said followeing Carnby inside the facility. It was unbelievable that how nine people could just wipe out a whole place filled with highly trained soldiers under Umbrella's payroll. This was all surreal. Even for a cyborg.

"What kind of shit do these people do?"

"You don't want to know," Cy-Kusanagi answered.

The two men continued to search around the first floor of this top secret underground facility. It was a blood bath. Everybody was massacred with not a single soul being spared. Cy-Kusanagi turned on his viral scanners.

Carnby shot Cy-Kusanagi a glance, "try me..."

"They do all sorts of viral research... People infected either get turned to monsters which is pretty rare..." Cy-Kusanagi explained.

"What happens if they don't mutate into monsters?"

"They lose their minds... Their skin rots and their bodies decompose..."

"Become part of the undead?" Carnby asked.

"Give Mr. Carnby a cigar," Cy-Kusanagi mockingly congratulated Carnby. However, Carnby wasn't laughing at all.

"Heh, bunch of greedy corporate bastards..."

"Got that right," the cyborg replied.

"How many groups are investigating this?" Carnby asked.

The two men continued searching around. Cy-Kusanagi wanted to make sure that no trace of any of those viruses were leaked out. With all these dead bodies laying around, if one bit of a virus got let out, they'd be screwed.

"Interpol, STARS, FBI, various police forces, AN, GI JOEs, United States Armed Forces, Ikaris, freelance private investigators like you and me, Speedwagon Corporation, US-STRATCOM, Kagura Conglomerate, Masters Foundation, Garcia Concern, and other various government agencies," Cy-Kusanagi answered as he continued to search around.

"That's a lot..." Carnby replied.

"Yeah, it is..."

"Bad factions?" Carnby asked.

"Cobra, Foot Clan, Shadowlaw, Geese Enterprises, Black Dragons, Shadow Dragons, Shadowlaw, R Syndicate, NESTS, Orochi Clan, Umbrella Corporation, the HCF, the list goes on and on..." Cy-Kusanagi answered with a sigh. "I definitely need a drink after this..."

**HCF Air Transport**

The nine members of the Fallen Stars sat around inside the transport celebrating over a job well done. However, these weren't people that would easily get along with each other. There was concern about Shikyo/Mukuro turning on them for his thirst of blood. Robber Soul remained calm as he sat at a communications terminal with a screen in front of him.

On the other side of the screen was Albert Wesker with Jack Krauser standing behind him. Wesker had a calm look on his face.

"I take it that the mission went well," Wesker stated.

"Easier than a walk in the park," Robber Soul smiled.

"Did you manage to secure the discs?" Wesker asked.

Robber Soul's eyes narrowed a bit, "yeah. They're safe with me... Since you alone entrusted this to me, I want a cash bonus..."

Wesker took a sigh.

"We have a deal? If not, I can just destroy the data... It's of no use for me. We're only employed as special sweepers and not to retrieve stuff," Robber Soul explained.

"Fine..."

"Hmmm?" Robber Soul asked.

"You have a deal..." Wesker said.

"Good. I'll request cash bonuses for any objective that goes outside what I'm initially paid to do," Robber Soul added.

"Heh, a true mercenary..."

"As long as the money's good," Robber Soul said to Wesker.

"Hope you enjoy the money we're paying you..."

"I will when I see it," Robber Soul replied.

The link was cut off. He sat back and took a sigh of happiness. Robber Soul felt that he would be making a lot of good money. Ever since Dio Brando was finished back in Cairo, Robber Soul had to find ways to make money.

He was beaten badly by Jotaro Kujo as well...

Robber Soul definitely wanted to get his revenge on Kujo...

But, he didn't necessarily trust Albert Wesker either. Wesker too was a mercenary. He double-crossed his previous employers after the conspiracy involving him and William Birkin of the murder of Dr. James Marcus over fifteen years ago. Wesker betrayed STARS and Umbrella to work for the HCF.

Ultimately, they would be covering their own asses.

Robber Soul and Earthquake seemed to be the only normal people in the group. Shikyo/Mukuro was undead and even reaked of it. Deku was just a doll of Hoahmaru with a piece of his flesh in the head area. Zato-1 was possessed by the shadow known as Eddie. Setsuna was a demon spirit who entered this world by taking over the body of a dead baby. Nero Chaos is a vampire just like Dio Brando. Gen-An is a demon. And there was Musashi Akatsuki, the demon swordsman from Hell.

"Catch!" exclaimed Earthquake.

Robber Soul turned around and saw a cold bottle of Budweiser flying at him. Quickly, he summoned his Yellow Temperance to catch the bottle.

"Thanks," Robber Soul said.

"Anytime," Earthquake said with a grin.

Robber Soul popped the top off and start drinking the beer. Eating and drinking would make Robber Soul much stronger and more powerful. Sitting back, Robber Soul closed his eyes and chugged the bottle of beer.

Deku sat there drinking his beer, though it would have no effect on him.

He got along fine with Earthquake mainly because of the money. They seemed to be normal despite that Robber Soul has the power to wield a Stand. But Earthquake is a very formidible fighter himself.

The Stand wielder almost wanted to consider Earthquake a 'friend.'

But, they were mercenaries. Soldiers for hire. They would probably have to fight each other later down the road. The main thing was getting paid in good cash. The other members of the Fallen Stars, it was questionable. Money meant nothing to them. Most of them wanted to just kill people for the fun of it.

The pay was just an added bonus.

**Umbrella Storage Facility – Alpha Site**

A group of people arrived on foot at the front entrance of the Alpha Site. They were an unlikely group of people to go investigate something like this. They were Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Koga.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I smell human blood..." Inuyasha said as he was sniffing the ground.

Koga started to smell the same thing, "I smell it too. But stay with me Kagome... I don't want to endanger the woman I love..."

Kagome started to blush.

"What! You stay away from her!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sit boy," Kagome said in a calm tone.

With those words, Inuyasha fell to the ground hard face first. There were indeed the dead bodies of the Umbrella soldiers laying around. Kagome jumped back in fright at the sight of these massacred men.

"Must've been a battle," Miroku calmly deduced.

"We were drawn to Kagome's time for a reason..." Sango added.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Kagome said.

Miroku and Sango turned to face Kagome. Kagome was blinking a bit trying to remember what's so special that's going on in Osaka, Japan.

Her eyes grew wide, "now I remember. Mark of the Millennium Tournament," Kagome said.

"The Mark of the Millennium Tournament?" Sango asked.

"What's that?" Shippo asked.

"It's a tournament that started after 2000. International martial arts tournament that brings the best fighters from around the world..." Kagome explained.

"Heh," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Don't judge the tournament just because the fighters are human," Kagome retorted, "they're very strong... Up to your level."

"Up to my level!" Koga asked a bit stunned.

"Yes...humanity has gotten stronger these years around..." Kagome said. She then took a look at the dead bodies. It was truly a sickening sight to see. Kagome then noticed the logo on the uniforms. "I-I know this symbol..."

"What does it mean?" Miroku asked.

"It's the symbol of the Umbrella Corporation," Kagome answered.

"What's an Umbrella Corporation?" Sango asked.

Kagome laughed nervously. It would take time explaining what an umbrella and a corporation was let alone explaining the Umbrella Corporation. This would be easier said than done. She took a deep sigh about to explain.

They turned and saw a motorcycle and a car parked. Everybody except for Kagome thought they were monsters. The group was about to attack it as Kagome quickly rushed to the front to stop them.

"Stop!"

"What? They're monsters waiting to kill us!"

"No they're not! They're called cars..."

"Cars?"

"Something you can ride by yourself. We had them for about over a hundred years now. No need to feed them..." Kagome said. She continued to explain to which the group found very fascinating to learn about.

Footsteps came out from the entrance. The group took a fighting stance as the footsteps got louder. Edward Carnby and Cy-Kusanagi stepped out of the facility talking about what they had saw back there. Immediately, they stopped as they saw Inuyasha and the others standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Carnby asked.

"Should be asking you the same," Inuyasha said looking at the dead bodies.

"You think that we-"

"I know you killed them!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Woah, cool it!" Cy-Kusanagi interjected as he stepped forward. He stood there extremely cool and collected.

"You killed them," Inuyasha said pointing at the cyborg.

"Me?"

"Yeah... You don't smell human," Inuyasha said.

"Dog boy, he doesn't smell like a demon either..." Koga said.

"Shut up, Koga!"

"No, you shut up!"

"You two, cut it out!" Kagome exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Ahem, if you two dogs, wolves, or whatever are done playing alpha male beat down...we can continue on with more pressing issues?" Cy-Kusanagi suggested.

"What are you? You don't smell human nor do you smell like a demon," Inuyasha said.

"I'm neither..." Cy-Kusanagi said. He removed his shades as the group saw his glowing left eye. It was a bright red. Carnby stepped back a bit. Just in case they attacked, Carnby would get his pump shotgun ready.

"You're a robot..." Kagome said a bit shocked.

"Cyborg, actually," Cy-Kusanagi explained.

"What's a robot?" Shippo asked.

"What's a 'cyborg?" Sango asked.

Cy-Kusanagi blinked a bit, "you people from the dark ages or something? Bunch of primitive jackasses?"

"Yeah, they're actually from the dark ages," Kagome said.

"Bullshit," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"Romeo, I don't sense any evil in them," Carnby said.

"So what? They're just fucking with us..." Cy-Kusanagi said.

"What's this fucking?" Shippo asked.

"Don't curse in front of the kid," Kagome shot at Cy-Kusanagi.

The cyborg put his shades back on. Apparently, he was starting to get very annoyed at the group. "I don't know who you're trying to fool," he spat in an annoyed tone. He held out his hand as it was engulfed in the crimson flames of the Kusanagi clan.

"There's one clan that I know who can wield flames like that," Sango stated.

"As do I. Are you part of the Kusanagi clan?" Miroku asked.

Koga and Inuyasha stood there about to fight with Cy-Kusanagi.

"I'm taking him on dogboy..." Koga said.

"You wish wolf brain..." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku quickly stood in front of the ground in between the three men. "Koga, Inuyasha, stop this immediately."

"Out of my way monk boy," Koga hissed.

"What is it, Miroku?" asked an irritated Inuyasha.

"He's a friend. He is a descendant of the Kusanagi clan..." Miroku explained.

"One of the three clans that-" Inuyasha was about to ask.

"-sealed away the Orochi?" Koga asked.

"Hey, I was going to ask that..." Inuyasha said.

"This isn't a competition," Kagome said.

"Yeah, what she said," Koga added.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha said.

"My name is Miroku. I apologize for the brashness of their behavior," Miroku said apologizing to the two men. "But, we are not from this time... We're from the past."

"I'm not surprised. Everything has gone crazy," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"The one with dog ears is Inuyasha. The other one is Koga. The girl from this time is Kagome. The young fox boy is Shippo. And this is Sango and her loyal companion, Kirara..." Miroku explained.

Cy-Kusanagi made the flame disipate, "sorry about that. My name is Romeo Kusanagi. My friend here is Edward Carnby."

Carnby gave a nod.

"Are you related to Kyo Kusanagi?" Kagome asked.

"Not directly..." Cy-Kusanagi replied.

"I have no idea why we were drawn to this. Kagome mentioned something of the Mark of the Millennium Tournament," Miroku continued.

"Hmmm, that might be it. Perhaps if you come with me to Osaka, your questions will be answered. I'll be happy to assist you all in adapting to this time," Cy-Kusanagi offered.

"We are most gracious of your hospitality," Miroku said.

"I can talk with Kagura about this. Get you a room all set up," Cy-Kusanagi said. "There's a massive battle royale at the end of this tournament... Test your mettle against the best there is."

"Do I get eat dried potatoes?" Inuyasha asked.

"He means potato chips," Kagome explained.

Cy-Kusanagi gave him a laugh, "of course. You can eat as much as you want. We should get lunch... Ken Masters is holding a press conference."

"I can sense you've had your fill of demons and undead," Carnby said.

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked.

"I do the same thing. I fight them," Carnby explained.

Cy-Kusanagi then counted the people. "I guess I can fit you all into my car. Don't worry, it's not some demon in disguise that's not going to swallow you up. But having to put fuel in it is a pain in the ass. Especially with the price of fuel... Have to pay an arm and a leg." He then looked at the group, "uhhhh, not literally... I meant it would cast a lot of money."

"Oh okay," Inuyasha said.


	158. Bonus Chapter 29 Kusanagi Story Part 6

Kusanagi Story Part 6

**Moscow, Russia**

**1 Week Before Mark of the Millennium**

It was getting very late at night. It was a very cold night on the streets of Moscow, Russia. However, Cy-Kusanagi didn't seem to be fazed nor did he care about the cold weather. He was running through the streets for one purpose. The cyborg was on a mission given to him immediately upon his arrival in Moscow.

Capture Nicholai Ginoveaf...

Nicholai Ginoveaf was a former member of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service or UBCS for short. He had escaped after leaving both Carlos Oliviera and Jill Valentine out to die when the nukes would hit Raccoon City. However, Ginoveaf plotted to kill Mikhail Victor and the other UBCS supervisors.

Simply because it would give Nicholai even more bargaining power. All they needed for him to do was confirm the death of Jill Valentine. But, it wasn't the case. However, Nicholai was moved up to more powerful positions in the corporation. Nicholai was a professional soldier and a mercenary. He may have been chased by zombies, monstrosities, and people; but, he has never been chased down by a cyborg before.

Cy-Kusanagi wore a pair of blue denim jeans, black shoes, a white poplin straight collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black stringed necklace with a feng shui symbol carved out from iced blue jade, a pair of black gloves with the Kusanagi symbol on, and a pair of black shades. The entire outfit was purchased from The Gap.

His jeans were 1969 iced out.

Being a cyborg, Cy-Kusanagi didn't have to get warm. Right now, the intent of catching Nicholai Ginoveaf was enough to make him hot. He had two guns on him courtesy of the Russian KGB: a Sig Pro and an MP-446 Viking pistol. They also issued him an HK MP-7 submachine gun. Last weapon issued to him were Belgian FN P90 submachine guns.

With the four guns holstered, Cy-Kusanagi wasn't going to take prisoners. He had a job to do and to take out anybody that got in his way. But, he had to kill discriminately. Only go for the the Umbrella soldiers.

Cy-Kusanagi was looking around Gorky Park as the first location. He needed to track down the one known as Nicholai Ginoveaf.

"I don't like using guns; but, I have no choice," Cy-Kusanagi said to himself.

He held both FN P90s in both hands. His aim and dexterity was far better than anybody elses. Cy-Kusanagi would do fairly well with two submachine guns.

"Ginoveaf!" Cy-Kusanagi yelled as he turned on his scanners. He continued to look around for any signs of Nicholai Ginoveaf. There was no escaping from this cyborg at all. If he was going to find someone, he would find that person.

It was his mission and his intent.

"Right here..." said a man with a Russian accent.

Cy-Kusanagi slowly turned around and saw an RPG flying right at him.

"Nice try!" the cyborg exclaimed as he jumped back firing both FN P90 SMGs at the RPG. It exploded several feet in front of Cy-Kusanagi who controlled and aborbed the flames from the explosion.

He could feel himself become stronger.

Standing before Cy-Kusanagi was Nicholai Ginoveaf, who turned tail and ran. Cy-Kusanagi soon followed pursuit. Nicholai turned around and fired another RPG at Cy-Kusanagi, who quickly destroyed it with very accurate gunfire. Using gunfire wasn't what Cy-Kusanagi really liked to do at all.

This was a mission that required him to take out anybody that purposely gets in his way, such as the Umbrella soldiers that came out of nowhere with their MP5Ks tied on him. Cy-Kusanagi didn't need the cover due to his body being bulletproof. He aimed at the soldiers with both FN P90s and squeezed the trigger immobilizing without killing any of the Umbrella soldiers.

"Gah!"

"Bitch!"

"My hand!"

Cy-Kusanagi kicked one of the guards in the face rendering him unconscious and took the combat vest off without a moment's hesitation. He took off his jacket and placed the vest over his shirt and then placed his leather jacket back on. Instinctively, Cy-Kusanagi took the MP5K from the soldier along with grenades, weapons, and other ammunition. He acquired an extra MP5K to use along with six magazines for the weapon. Along came with a Isreali made Jericho 941 handgun with four clips.

He had electronically painted Ginoveaf upon getting a glance.

It would be easier to find Nicholai Ginoveaf. However, catching him would be a whole different story. Cy-Kusanagi continued to the chase of Nicholai Ginoveaf. The Russian mercenary was on the run from the relentless cyborg clone of Kyo. This cyborg kept coming and coming.

Running through some dark alleyways, Cy-Kusanagi met with machine-gun snipers from the rooftops with their lights flashed on him. Bullets and rounds bounced off Cy-Kusanagi's body as he aimed both FN P90s opening a major can of whoopass on the Umbrella soldiers. The soldiers started to drop down like flies.

Russian police would be following Cy-Kusanagi's lead as they would apprehend the Umbrella soldiers for questioning. He continued his chase of Nicholai.

"What is he?" Nicholai panted to himself as he found a quiet place to hide. He hid in another dark alleyway. It was pretty cold and Nicholai wanted to go back to HQ where it was nice and warm. But, it would have to wait since the cyborg was on his trail.

He quickly took out his phone and dialed a number.

"This is Ginoveaf," Nicholai said in his native tongue, "send more people to get me out... There's a man hunting me down. None of the teams were able to take him out. He's still there..."

"We have your location, get to the rendezvous point as soon as possible. We'll have a transport chopper ready along with two teams," said the person on the other line.

However, Cy-Kusanagi managed to intercept the phone signal. He smirked as he thought up a plan to capture Nicholai Ginoveaf. Immediately, he stopped his chase of Nicholai Ginoveaf and headed directly towards the rendezvous point.

"No pick up for you, comrade..." the cyborg said to himself.

He turned tail and left. Nicholai quietly looked around and gave a sigh of relief that Cy-Kusanagi was following him. The Russian mercenary quickly and quietly headed to the extraction point along with several Umbrella soldiers keeping the path safe for him. Umbrella didn't want Nicholai getting captured by anybody let alone a cyborg.

**Rendezvous Point – Park Sokolniki**

Cy-Kusanagi had made it in good time to the extraction point. It was in a grassy area in the northeasternmost part of Moscow. The cyborg hid out in a very good spot and waited for the transport chopper to land. As soon as Nicholai made it, Cy-Kusanagi would catch him right there and then.

"I got all the time in the world, ruskie..." Cy-Kusanagi said to himself.

The cyborg sat back and processed his memories. He had thought about how he had dragged himself into this whole mess. Once, he was just a cyborg clone that wanted to defeat and destroy the original Kyo Kusanagi.

In reality, he was just a mere weapon created by the NESTS Cartel.

He really hated K'9999. K'9999 was just a bitch that needed a good bitch-slap across his Tetsuo wannabe face.

"Fucking Tetsuo wannabe..."

Cy-Kusanagi laughed to himself at the thought. He wanted to re-arrange that crybaby's face. K'9999 was always bitching and whining about how he had to do all the dirty and grimey work since K' left the cartel.

K'9999 wanted to get his hands on K'.

"Just an overemotional crybaby..."

He wanted to beat the shit out of K'9999 if they ever met again. It would be very soon in the near future. Cy-Kusanagi continued to hide until Nicholai Ginoveaf would finally arrive to be extracted from the city and back to HQ.

Nicholai was wanted for questioning by the KGB. Since Cy-Kusanagi had arrived, they wanted to utilize his services to apprehend Nicholai Ginoveaf and bring him in. The Russian mercenary had no desire to be brought in by the KGB.

Cy-Kusanagi sat there in wait.

His prayers were soon answered as soon as he had heard Nicholai's voice.

The cyborg rose up from his hiding place with both FN P90s in his hands. He immediately opened fire on the Umbrella soldiers immobilizing them. Bullets continued to bounce off Cy-Kusanagi's body.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Cy-Kusanagi shouted as he continued gunning down the Umbrella soldiers that stood in his way. He was bent on getting his hands on Nicholai Ginoveaf. Ginoveaf quickly fired another RPG right at Cy-Kusanagi, who quickly destryed it with oncoming gunfire from his SMGs.

"How can he!"

Nicholai was shocked as he fired another RPG at Cy-Kusanagi, who ducked out the way. Cy-Kusanagi emptied out the magazines of both FN P90s and placed two fresh magazines in place. He continued firing taking down anybody that got in his way. Several lights flashed down on Cy-Kusanagi followed by the sounds of the helicopters.

The extraction team had just arrived.

"The party's just gotten started..." Cy-Kusanagi said with a smile. He stood there firing at the choppers in the air while firing at the soldiers on the ground. More soldiers went down as the helicopters started to open fire on the cyborg.

"You're never going to take me!" Nicholai shouted as he fired another RPG right at Cy-Kusanagi.

The cyborg then sensed a powerful force very close. But, he had a mission to do. It was to apprehend Nicholai Ginoveaf. However, that force came closer and closer to the extraction point. It was making Cy-Kusanagi quite concerned.

"Keep firing!" Nicholai ordered.

The soldiers did as ordered and continued firing at Cy-Kusanagi, who still wouldn't go down. He wouldn't go down; not even once. Ammunition for the FN P90s soon ran out as Cy-Kusanagi holstered both weapons and drew the MP5Ks.

With swift agility and finesse, Cy-Kusanagi spun around in circles flanking all the enemies while firing at the same time. All the soldiers quickly went down in a cinch. The helicopters fired their gatling guns at Cy-Kusanagi, who didn't feel a thing.

"Give it up!" Cy-Kusanagi shouted as he pulled out a grenade and threw it at one of the helicopters. The helicopter tried to take evasive action as the grenade exploded taking out the tail in the process.

Cy-Kusanagi found himself in the wake of the battle. The powerful force was making its way to the location where Cy-Kusanagi was fighting against Umbrella. He could feel all his circuits and processors go crazy.

"Fraud..." said a voice.

Cy-Kusanagi looked around to see where the voice came from. The person with the voice soon stood there behind Cy-Kusanagi.

"You're nothing but a carbon copy..." the voice continued.

It struck a circuit in Cy-Kusanagi's CPU core.

"I don't have time for this, whoever you are..." Cy-Kusanagi spat.

"But I have time," the figure replied.

Cy-Kusanagi turned around to see that the figure had vanished. But was a critical error on Cy-Kusanagi's part as he saw a blast flying right at him. It was very bright and powerful as the blast hit Cy-Kusanagi in the chest that sent him flying back several feet and crashing into several trees uprooting them in the process.

Nicholai Ginoveaf stood there holding a linear launcher in his hands. The Russian signaled as the ladder descended down. Quickly, he grabbed onto the ladder and climbed upwards onto the helicopter leaving Cy-Kusanagi behind laying in a wreckage of trees.

"Damn it..." Cy-Kusanagi groaned as he sat up.

Cy-Kusanagi sat up and stretched out a bit. He kicked the dirt in anger at what had just happened just now. The left half of Cy-Kusanagi's face was burned off. His cybernetic endoskeleton was involved. Something out of Terminator-2.

The jacket, vest, shirt, and weapons were damaged. He looked up to see the helicopter fly off. It was a failed mission all because of that person. Cy-Kusanagi could still feel the man's aura all around.

"I know you're still around..." Cy-Kusanagi said as he started to look around. He was irate at the fact he interfered with the mission. His left eye glowed right red. There was laughing all around. Cy-Kusanagi looked at all directions and saw nothing.

He didn't like the feeling.

Then there were footsteps slowly heading towards Cy-Kusanagi, who turned to face the same direction. His sensors picked up an image that came closer and closer. Soon, it showed who that person is.

"Gouki... I've heard of you," Cy-Kusanagi sneered.

Right now, the cyborg had nothing but contempt for this man. He was all powerfu, but Cy-Kusanagi didn't give a rat's ass. The cyborg wanted to break him into pieces.

"Fraud..."

"What was that!" Cy-Kusanagi asked in an irate tone.

"You're not Kyo..." Gouki said.

"You're right," Cy-Kusanagi shot back at Gouki. He could see the demonic glow in the man's eyes.

"I do not sense Kyo's in you. I do sense the flames of the Kusanagi... Yet, you're not Kyo. You sound like him and look like him..." Gouki continued.

"What do you want, Gouki?" Cy-Kusanagi asked.

"I sensed the aura of Kyo Kusanagi. I wanted to challenge him. But, I see a fake standing in his place..." Gouki added.

Cy-Kusanagi's eye glowed brighter. He wasn't going to take this from anybody. Not even if it was from the likes of Gouki, "I'm not Kyo!"

"You're not Kyo..."

"I am Kusanagi!" Cy-Kusanagi shouted.

"A false Kyo," Gouki responded.

"I am nothing like Kyo... Don't you dare compare me to him," Cy-Kusanagi hissed in defiance to Gouki.

"Oh?" Gouki asked with cold sarcasm.

"I am KUSANAGI! YOU HEAR!"

"You're just a copy of Kyo..."

"I'll show how different I am from Kyo..." Cy-Kusanagi said with anger coursing through his very circuits.

"Show me..." Gouki said.

"That, I will!" Cy-Kusanagi exclaimed charging right at Gouki with a hard flying front kick. Gouki sneered as he teleported behind Cy-Kusanagi without showing the slightest bit of effort. Even the cyborg was in shock.

"Not fast enough..."

"D-damn... He's too fast for my scanners..." Cy-Kusanagi said as he turned around upon landing to throw a barrage of fast and hard punches. Gouki effortlessly evaded the fast and powerful punches that came from the cyborg.

Gouki grunted as he teleported behind and threw a hard back kick to Cy-Kusanagi. The cyborg staggered forward feeling his back. He had actually felt that.

"Ugghhhh, I felt that..." Cy-Kusanagi said to himself.

Cy-Kusanagi came at Gouki again and threw a hard spin kick. Gouki effortlessly jumped up and countered with a reverse jump spin kick to the head. The cyborg quickly put his guard up to block the attack of Gouki's hard kick. He wanted to avoid going through a systems freeze.

The cyborg threw a spinning hook kick, spinning foot sweep, and another spinning hook kick that Gouki effortlessly avoided. He threw a hard downward punch that Gouki countered by grabbing the arm.

Gouki grunted and tossed Cy-Kusanagi onto the other side. The cyborg landed on his feet and looked up see Gouki flying down at him. He grunted before sending two Hadoukens flying downward as Cy-Kusanagi, who took evasive measures.

The demonic 'Man of Ten' continued toying with Cy-Kusanagi. He threw some very hard hits in on the cyborg.

"Does Pinnochio wish to be a real boy?" Gouki mocked.

"Don't you fucking mock me!" Cy-Kusanagi shouted throwing more heavy punches. Gouki teleported right behind and threw a hard liver punch. The cyborg's eyes grew wide upon feeling the hard blow.

"You are indeed different, Kusanagi..." Gouki said throwing several hard hits of his own to the cyborg.

This was the first time that Cy-Kusanagi had ever felt true pain. Cy-Kusanagi continued to get knocked around like a bitch. The sounds of fists pounding against metal was very loud. The cyborg was on one knee as Gouki stood there.

"Damn..." Cy-Kusanagi spat.

"Time to end this..." Gouki said.

"Just get it over with," the cyborg replied.

Gouki zipped right in front of Cy-Kusanagi in a flash.

"SHUNGOKUSATSU!"


	159. The Decision

The Decision

**Coms Garden - Underground Food Court**

It was a very busy day at the Coms Garden. Especially at the food court. Children and adult fans were swarming around the fighters and other known figures around the world. Becky stood in line with Jill Valentine while Yoko Suzuki and Cindy Lennox went looking around. They took a look around the sunken gardens of the Coms to pass the time.

"What are you having?" Becky asked.

"Probably order a gyro, you?"

"Grilled chicken salad," Becky answered.

Walking around was Alfred Airhawk, the young airplane pilot who took down the crimeboss know as White. He had on his pilot's outfit with white scarf. Kids started running up to Alfred Airhawk asking for his autograph.

With a smile, the young pilot kneeled down and started giving the happy children his autograph.

"Who's he?" Becky asked.

"Alfred Airhawk," Jill answered.

"Not familiar with him," Becky replied.

"Doesn't surprise me. Alfred Airhawk took down the crimelord known as White when Geese wasn't around for the time being in Southtown. Used very powerful hypnosis on the townsfolk. The young pilot took White down," Jill explained.

"Wow..." Becky added.

"Yeah, definitely," Jill replied.

Alfred Airhawk gave a salute to the kids before walking off. He was returned with waves and happy smiles from the kids. The young pilot was one of the many participants in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

Sitting at another table was the young Indian heiress known as Pullum Purna and her wrestler bodyguard Darun Mister. They were having a bite to eat before the conference. There were fighters all over the place.

Becky then got up to the front counter, "I'll have the grilled chicken salad. She'll have the gyro. Also get a combo of chicken fingers and fries for Cindy. Yoko will have the burger."

She then paid the money through a personal expense card given by Ken Masters.

"That Ken Masters is sure generous," Jill said with a smile.

"I kinda feel like we're taking advantage of his hospitality," Becky said with a look of guilt on her face. She really didn't like taking advantage of others.

"I know how you feel. Ken said it was okay. Right now, we can use all the help we can get," Jill explained.

"Yeah, you're right," Becky replied feeling a bit better.

The two waited for their food. Soon, they were rejoined by both Cindy Lennox and Yoko Suzuki. They had a few bags with them. Acting as their body guards were some of the Gorin High students in their school uniforms: Goro, Jiro, Koji, Taro, Mark, and Peter. By Raizo's request, the students from the various highschools would act as escorts and bodyguards.

When they do get attacked, it would make for good training and practice.

The six students didn't like the fact that they had to carry the bags for both Cindy and Yoko. But they did it anyway because they looked very cute.

"You had them carry your bags?" Becky asked in an irritated tone.

"Why not?" Cindy asked.

"They're guarding us. Not our personal servants," Becky added.

"You don't mind, do you?" Cindy asked the boys with a wink and a smile. The boys in return quickly shook their heads 'no.'

"Whatever..." Becky said.

"Food's ready," Jill said.

"Well, you could be nice enough and order for the boys," Becky said shooting a look at Cindy.

"You're right," Cindy smiled.

Cindy liked being here in Osaka, Japan. It was a very nice escape from all the stuff they had to go through recently. But, it seemed that Umbrella had followed them all the way to Japan. She was one of the survivors during the outbreak in Raccoon City.

The young waitress then ordered for the six boys.

Jill, Becky, and Yoko went and found some places to sit at. The six Gorin High students sat at a neighboring table as they talked amongst themselves. This had been a very interesting adventure so far dealing with Umbrella's BOWs.

Cindy then came to the boys' table with the food. The boys nodded and thanked Cindy as she went to sit with the other three women.

They wanted to have something to eat before the huge press conference with Ken Masters and the others that would take place in a bit. STARS and their allies were special guests of Ken Masters, Robert Garcia, Chizuru Kagura, and Joseph Joestar. Things were definitely getting out of hand with the brutal and grizzly murders that the Umbrella Corporation was trying to cover up.

The young STARS medic sat there eating her grilled chicken salad with honey mustard. She had a concerned look on her face. Becky wanted to tell them her decision. But, she didn't want to right now.

Becky continued eating her salad.

"This is good," Jill said eating her gyro.

Cindy sipped her soda, "you're right. This is some very good food."

The young medic still kept quiet.

Jill then noticed Becky keeping to herself, "something wrong, Becky?"

Becky continued eating.

"C'mon. It's just between us gals," Cindy said with a giggle.

Taking a deep breath, Becky was about to spill her guts out to the other three women. It was very scary for Becky to explain her decision.

"I've been thinking..."

"About what?"

"That after this tournament, I'm-"

She was interrupted as a confrontation started. The women rose up and saw Franco Bash having a slight standoff with Ryuji Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki," Franco said.

"Heh, still sore about me taking your kid?" Yamazaki sneered.

"Damn right I am!" the kickboxer exclaimed. "I ought to bash your face right here and right now... But I can wait..."

"Heh, I can wait too. I'm gonna make you lick your blood from my shoes after I'm done with you.." Yamazaki replied back to Franco Bash. There was tension in Franco's eyes. Yamazaki still had his very sadistic look.

Yamazaki, a former Yakuza assassin and a descendant of the Orochi clan. He really didn't care about the Orochi clan. All he thought about was the joy of killing. Even without going into Orochi, Yamazaki was as dangerous as he is.

The two fighters walked their separate paths.

"What was all that about?" Yoko asked.

"Ask Barry, he's the expert," Jill replied. She then turned to face Becky, "as you were saying before we were interrupted..."

"After this is over, I'm-"

**Intensive Care Unit**

Batsu Ichimonji still laid there in critical condition. He was still suffering from the gun shot wounds given to him by Jack Krauser. Sitting in the room were Kyosuke Kagami, Natsu Aihara, Shoma Sawamura, Hinata Wakabi, Roberto Miura, Roy Bromwell, and Tiffany Rose. Ashley Graham was sleeping in a chair accompanied by secret service agents since she spent the night keeping guard over Batsu.

Neither of them could help but feel sorry for what happened to Batsu. It was just a malicious attack on Jack Krauser's part. Batsu was trying to fight the Grim Reaper from taking his soul into the afterlife.

"Hang in there," Shoma said.

"Please, Batsu," Hinata said holding Batsu's hand.

Natsu gave a sigh, "better hang in there or I'll kick your ass..."

The sixteen year old Batsu Ichimonji laid there breathing heavily through a tube. He was wounded pretty badly by Jack Krauser. Almost everybody including both Leon S. Kennedy and Chris Redfield.

"How strong is this Jack Krauser?" Roy asked.

Shoma took a deep sigh, "I heard he was very strong. A trained killer..."

Kyosuke adjusted his glasses sitting by the door. He was the only one who was pretty calm about this. Of all people, he knew how truly dangerous Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser are when teamed up together.

"We'll have to be on our guard at all times," Kyosuke explained.

"Like how? He could easily make us end up like Batsu..." Tiffany replied. She was really concerned. It could easily be her who's lying in a hospital bed in critical condition.

"We shouldn't go out alone..." Kyosuke suggested.

"Wouldn't matter. Look what he did to Ryu, Terry Bogard, and Mr. Masters," Roy added. He had the perfect idea about what had happened. Batsu had four rounds to the chest and a round to both the legs.

"We have no other choice," Kyosuke responded.

Roy shook his head, "yeah, you're right..." He didn't like the fact that sooner or later he might actually have to fight someone like Jack Krauser. That man was a trained killer. He was much better than Albert Wesker.

There was a knock at the window.

Chris Redfield had entered the ICU after giving a briefing to the JOEs.

"Get something to eat?" Roy asked.

Chris Redfield nodded.

"That's good... Batsu's still critical. But, he's improving," Roy added.

"That's good to know," Chris Redfield responded. He still wanted to beat the shit out of Jack Krauser for putting Batsu in the intensive care unit. Batsu was a younger brother to him. Claire waited outside due to the fact she felt sorry about what happened to Batsu.

Leon S. Kennedy leaned against the wall outside of the ICU. He would resume is duties as a protector to the United States President and his family. His main duty was to Ashley Graham, who stayed the night to look after the young Batsu Ichimonji.

"She was reading him stories," said one SS agent.

"Really..." Leon replied.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes and gave a yawn as she stretched out her arms. "Morning guys," she said with a tired grin.

"Look who's up, sleepyhead," Tiffany giggled.

"What time is it?" Ashley asked.

"It's somewhat past noon," Roy said pointing to his watch.

Ashley stood up and stretched her body even more, "I guess I feel asleep reading Batsu some bedtime stories." On the nightstand was a few books in English. "Did Leon get anything to eat last night?"

"Yeah," Kyosuke answered.

"That's good," Ashley replied. She couldn't help but feel very bad for Batsu. This woman was twenty-one years of age. Batsu is still in his teens being treated for several gunshot wounds. He was very young.

"Batsu would very much appreciate what you've done, Miss Graham," Chris Redfield said.

"Just call me Ashley," the girl replied.

Chris Redfield gave a nod, "alright, Ashley." A small smile came across Chris' face. But, he still felt very raw and bad about what happened to Batsu. He wanted to stab Jack Krauser to death.

"I should get freshened up," Ashley said as she picked up her purse and left headed out from the room. She then turned towards the group, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Take your time," Tiffany smiled.

As soon as Ashley left, things started to get very serious. Chris Redfield turned to address the high school students. He was formulating a plan in his mind. The STARS officer/Air Force pilot wanted bloody revenge on both Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser.

"I'm going to make them pay..." Chris Redfield said.

Kyosuke placed his hand on Chris Redfield's shoulder, "It'll be easier said than done..."

"I don't care. I do it one way or another," Chris Redfield replied as he immediately walked off and left the room.

The students remained silent for the time being. Batsu still continued the fight for his life. Jack Krauser had done this young boy severe damage. Now, Batsu would be the one to pay for it. It was a much likely chance that Batsu wouldn't make it.

"We should look up mystic healers..." Kyosuke suggested.

"Do they actually work?" Tiffany asked.

"In many cases, I've heard the stories... It's a long shot," Kyosuke added.

Roy Bromwell rose up from his seat, "I don't care. We need to take the chance!"

"I agree!" Shoma exclaimed.

"Then, it's settled. We'll find a mystic healer... It'll be difficult to find one at all let alone finding someone who can help Batsu with his recovery," Kyosuke explained. He took another breath, "but, I'm in... Batsu needs all the help and support she can get..."

"We'll make this Jack Krauser pay," added Natsu.

"What he did was like uncool," Tiffany commented.

"This is for Batsu," Shome said. He could almost feel his blood raging like it did when they took on the students of Justice High. The fight was about to come very soon. Shoma, Natsu, and the other Gorin High students had to tango with a Mr. X just recently.

"For Batsu..." Hinata added.

"This is for you," Roy said putting his hand on Batsu's shoulder.

**Coms Garden – Underground Food Court**

"What?" asked a shocked Jill Valentine. Becky laughed a bit nervously as Jill, Cindy, and Yoko gaped at her.

"Why are you looking at me all weird?" Becky asked.

Jill blinked a bit, "oh, sorry... I'm just taken by surprise..."

"I'm pretty shocked," Cindy added.

"That too," Jill replied.

"Yeah, sorry... I wanted to say this earlier... But had to gather up the courage," Becky explained still being nervous.

"It's Edge, isn't it?" Jill asked rhetorically. Since Becky and Edge had gotten together, the two of them were an inseparatable couple. But, she didn't really think that Becky would stay here in Japan with Edge.

"Yeah, I'll be resigning from STARS..." Becky said.

"Why?" Jill asked.

"I want to start fresh. Plus, I'm pregnant with Edge's child," Becky said.

"What!"

"Oh my God..."

"Does Edge know about this?"

Becky nodded, "he does. Edge said that he's going to college in the United States. I'll be going with him. We're going to get a place together. I can get a job as a nurse while Edge goes to school at the same time."

"You've been planning this for awhile," Jill directed at Becky.

"We have," Becky replied.

"Who else knows?" Cindy asked.

"Akira, Gan, and Roberto..." Becky answered.

"How did they take it?" Yoko asked finishing up her fries.

Becky shook her head, "they were quite shocked that Edge and I are going to get hitched. Plus that I'm carrying his child..."

"What is Edge going to do?" Jill asked.

"Don't be misled by Edge's outfit and who he hands out with... He's actually very smart," Becky explained.

Yoko gave a nod, "now that I think of it, Gedo High is a very good school. Lot of expelled students attend there. Has a slightly low retention rate. However, students at Gedo High are more likely to graduate faster than the other high school students. Has very good credentials. Runs a tight shift due to student gangs and Daigo Kazama..."

"Edge can have his pick of any college in the United States," Becky added.

"It won't be the same without you," Jill said.

Becky nodded, "I know... But this is what I want. I'll miss my work here at STARS..."

"Did you break it to Chris and the others?" Jill asked.

Becky shook her head, "no, not yet. I'll tell them tonight..."

Jill gave a whistle, "that is the biggest mind blower that I've ever heard. You know that? You're going to be a mommy before I am..."

"You're right," Cindy added.

"You're lucky, Becky. You found a man who cares about you a whole lot," Yoko directed to Becky.

Becky blushed a bit, "you're right."

"Look at the time," Jill said.

"We gotta be there for the press conference," Becky added.

The four women rose up from their seats as the six Gorin High students rose from the table and accompanied them to the car. So far, nothing bad has happened to the group. They intended to keep it that way.

Jill then placed a hand on Becky's shoulder, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Becky smiled.

"A handsome young one. He can take care you and such," Jill added with a smile.

"I know he will," Becky replied.

**Special Investigations HQ**

Guile, Chun-Li, Charlie, Rolento, Sawada, Cammy, Seth, Vanessa, and Heidern stood there in the slightest bit of contempt as several people in dark blue uniforms entered the room. One of them had the rank of colonel and the name of 'Mustang.' He was the same rank as Colonel William Guile of the United States Air Force.

"Guile," said Mustang...

"What does the State Military and its alchemists want?" Guile asked in a deep sigh. He really didn't get along with the State Military.

Mustang brushed his hair a bit, "we've been assigned to this joint investigation about these grizzly murders..."

"Who are you?" Chun-Li asked stepping in.

"You must be Detective Chun-Li Xiang," Colonel Mustang said with a smirk. Chun-Li knew that he was coming on to her. She didn't like it one bit. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Also known as the 'Flame Alchemist' where he's from..." Guile added a bit irritated.

"I'm taken," Chun-Li curtly replied to Mustang.

The blonde haired woman tugged Mustang back by the ear. Her eyes narrowed at Mustang, who could feel icy glares prick his back. "Colonel, we're on an assignment..." she said in a serious and annoyed tone.

"Pleasure as always Lieutenant Hawkeye..." Guile said.

The woman known as Lieutenant Hawkeye gave Guile a salute as he returned it at the same time. She gave him a nod in return.

"Lieutenant Charlie Nash, Commander Rolento Schugerg, Captain Sawada, Agent Cammy White, Seth, and Commander Heidern," Mustang addressed. Mustang seemed to be serious. But, he was still pretty immature.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, comrade," Rolento said with a slight nod.

"This is my team," Mustang added. "This is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, always keeps me in check. This is Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes with intelligence. Finally, this is Major Alexander Louis Armstrong," he said introducing his team.

"Strong-Arm alchemist," Guile commented.

"Yes. A technique that's been passed down to every generation of the Armstrong family," Armstrong explained as he did all sorts of poses. Mustang shook his head a bit. Rolento, Charlie, and Sawada tried to keep themselves from snickering.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Major," Guile said shaking Armstrong's hand.

"Pleasure is mine, King of the Air Force," Armstrong replied with a smile.

Mustang leaned by the window acting all cool and collected, "I see that there are several hostile factions stationed here in Osaka..."

"Yes, we were explained it already," Riza explained. She shook her head some, "Shadowlaw, Geese Enterprises, R Syndicate, Umbrella Corporation, HCF, NESTS Cartel, Illuminati, Black Dragons, Koga Shuko, Foot Clan, Cobra, the whole list goes on..."

"I know, just wanted to make sure," Mustang replied.

"You just wanted to impress everybody," Riza directed to Mustang with such bluntness.

"Whatever, Colonel... Listen, we need to get over there for Mr. Masters' press conference," Riza said walking off. Hughes was the last one to leave.

"Hi, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes... After this, I could show you pictures of my newborn daughter. The pride of my life," Hughes said getting all talkative and cheerful. He was always like that. Pretty much irritated Mustang and the others.

"HUGHES!" Mustang shouted.

"Coming!" Hughes said as he left the room. Guile closed the door immediately.

"Is the coast clear?" Sawada asked.

"Seems so," Guile answered.

Everybody in the room except for Guile and Chun-Li started to crack up in laughter. For Heidern, this was the first good laugh he's had in years. Rolento, Sawada, and Charlie were laughing very loud.

"Shut up...we have to work with these people..." Guile said irritated and almost irate.

"He's right. Mustang tried to come on to me," Chun-Li said with a shudder.

Immediately, Rolento stopped laughing. "W-what? We have to work with them, Guile?"

"Yeah..."

"Damn!" Rolento exclaimed.

Everybody in the room except for both Guile and Chun-Li started to groan. They didn't like the fact that these people would be working with them.

"We need to get going," Guile said.

"You're right..." Sawada said with a depressed tone of voice. With that, everybody started to make their way towards the press conference.


	160. Grim Combat

Grim Combat

**Gateway to the Afterlife**

The ghostly figure of Guy stood there posed and ready to take on the Grim Reaper. Standing by his side was the red gargoyle known as the Red Arremer. After taking a few days to know the gargoyle, Red Arremer was a very lively person. Both men looked at each other before they would confront the Grim Reaper.

"The world's changed a lot?" Red Arremer asked.

"To you, a whole lot," Guy calmly said.

He was the successor to the style of Bushin-Ryu Nin-Jitsu. Guy helped destroy the Mad Gear and Skull Cross Gangs in Metro City. On top of that, Guy had fought against M. Bison on very many occasions.

Red Arremer laughed a bit, "I heard."

"Are we going to do this?" Guy asked.

"Of course... Normally, he'd take death coins. But, we don't have any of that here," the gargoyle explained to Guy.

"I figured as much," Guy replied.

Red Arremer patted Guy on the back, "we're both legends... You're known for taking out several gangs that tried to take over a city."

Guy nodded, "you are also known as Firebrand... The one who saved the ghoul realm from this king known as Breager."

The gargoyle laughed, "Breager was a bitch... Took one dark flame and bam! He was owned like a ho." He laughed very loud.

"Why do you wish to go to Earth besides fight?" Guy asked. He was very curious about the angle with his newly found gargoyle friend. They had something in common, the two of them were both heroes. Guy in the world of humans and Red Arremer if the world of ghouls and monsters.

"I'm getting sick of this place... Honestly, I thought about taking over Earth. But nah... I rather fight..." Red Arremer explained.

"Just like Cody," Guy replied.

"He loved fighting too?" the gargoyle asked.

"Yeah. But he fought for the wrong reasons..."

"I figured that Earth could use an extra hero to help them out," Red Arremer added. At first he wanted to take over this world. But, he was defeated by the one known as Arthur and was sent back to the ghoul realm.

"I will deal with the Umbrella Corporation," Guy added.

The gargoyle gave another laugh, "I guess I'll help you bust up their skulls..."

Both Guy and Red Arremer nodded to each other. The Grim Reaper stood there guarding the gates to the realm of the living. He had his razorsharp deathscythe with him. Nobody would actually be foolish to go up against Death itself.

Red Arremer and Guy slightly tapped each other's fist and casually came up to the Grim Reaper. It was go time to take on the Grim Reaper and return back to Earth. Guy had the very serious look on his face that he would defeat the Grim Reaper, cross through the gate, and return back to his body.

Guy's body was infected with the T-Virus after taking a hit from a near-death Nemesis. The shot was meant for Poison Kiss who stepped in the way. But, the young Bushin master blocked the way and took the hit from the tentacle.

As of now due to the sorceress known as Tebasa, Guy's body was put in an energy field of suspended animation. It would prevent the T-Virus in his body from spreading any further in his system. This was a very deadly virus to have. One would either turn into a huge monster which was a 1 in a 10 chance. Or he/she would become part of the walking dead.

The Grim Reaper faced the two of them and crossed his arms.

"Red Arremer, wish to fight me?" he asked.

"We both are going to fight you at the same time," Guy directed to the Grim Reaper.

"Two on one? That doesn't seem fair...," the Reaper said then he paused a bit before thinking it over, "then again, I've been fighting against a bunch of rejects. I could use the challenge..." He aimed his scythe at both men, "you two are on..."

"Very well," Guy calmly said.

"I know all about you, Guy. One of the defenders of Metro City. You even took out the one known as Belger..." the Grim Reaper said taking a very good look at Guy.

"I intend to return to my body on Earth," Guy directed at the Grim Reaper.

"Only one person was able to defeat me," the Grim Reaper explained.

Red Arremer sighed and took a deep breath, "Maximo... You always say his name. I've heard that story so many times. This is the God-damned nine-hundred thousand and five-hundred seventh time you've told the story..."

"Errrrrr..." grumbled the Grim Reaper.

"Sheesh... Find something original... I've heard entertaining stories about group-sex, cumbaths, anal shots, and all sorts of perverted fantasies..." Red Arremer finished.

"That's it!" exclaimed the Grim Reaper. They were getting ready to fight to determine if they get to cross over or not.

"Now you're talking..." Red Arremer said as he flapped his wings taking to the sky.

The red colored gargoyle took to the skies while the Bushin master took to the ground. Guy charged at the Grim Reaper with a flurry of fast punches followed by a fast spinning side kick to the face. The Grim Reaper effortlessly evaded the combo of attacks given to him by Guy. Quickly, he jumped back and bent backwards to avoidng a downward flying claw attack by Red Arremer.

Using his deathscythe, the Grim Reaper spun it around blocking Guy's fast kicks. Guy then executed a backflip kick that Grim easily avoiding. Being the Grim Reaper, he had all knowledge of combats and was able to analyze their styles. The Bushin-ryu ninja refused to give up as he grabbed the Grim Reaper by the cloak and tossed him over.

With the Grim Reaper floating up, Red Arremer took his chance and executed his Fireball attack sending a blash of flames downward. Quickly, the Grim Reaper swung his scythe and swatted the fireball away. Red Arremer launched another Fireball down at Grim Reaper who destroyed it by spinning his deathscythe in circles. Gently, Grim landed on his feet as Guy came charging at him.

"Hayagake: Kubikiri!" Guy shouted taking to the air and throwing a spinning crescent kick. Grim ducked his head back a bit as the kick passed by hitting nothing but the air.

Guy threw a side kick to the gut and a side kick to the face with the same leg. Grim bent backwards easily avoiding both kicks. Ducking down, Grim avoided Red Arremer's downward flying kick. He grabbed Red Arremer by the tail and tossed him towards Guy.

"Shit!" Red Arremer exclaimed as he crashed into Guy.

"Gah!" Guy went as the gargoyle crashed into him.

Both men laid there and sat up shaking their heads. They looked at each other and nodded before getting to their feet.

"Haven't even broken a sweat," Grim laughed.

Red Arremer flapped his wings and took to the air again as Guy charged at Grim again. The two of them would do their best to double team the Grim Reaper. Aiming at the Grim Reaper, Red Arremer fired off several Fireballs. The gargoyle was laughing like a crazed lunatic that was about to burn down the place.

The gargoyle flew downward as the Grim Reaper was avoiding the fireballs. Grim ducked down as Guy charged at him the same time.

"Hayagake: Kage Sukui!" Guy exclaimed dashing forward and going to a baseball slide that took Grim to the ground.

The Grim Reaper laid there for a brief moment before rising to his feet. If he had eyes, Grim would be blinking right about now. He couldn't believe it. Grim was taken down to the ground for the first time in many centuries.

"That was good, Guy... Nobody has been able to take me down in the longest time," Grim said as he charged at Guy. "Now, it's my turn to go on the offensive!" he exclaimed swing his deathscythe back and forth at Guy.

Red Arremer summoned up his Zombie attack. The gargoyle summoned up several zombies as they got in the way of Grim, who sliced them up into pieces. Guy quickly dashed around and got behind Grim.

"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" he exclaimed executing his Whirlwind Kick that sent Grim flying up into the air.

"My turn!" Red Arremer exclaimed as he executed his Hell Hunter. The gargoyle flew upwards, dived down, and flew back up into the Grim Reaper. He then followed up with a Fireball that managed to make contact with Grim for the first time.

As the Grim Reaper fell, Guy took his chance hitting him with punches, kicks, and elbows. The ninja got on the offensive dealing as many hits as possible to Grim. Grim quickly jumped back using his hands and deathscythe to block Guy's oncoming punches and kicks. This was indeed a very interesting fight with Grim going up against both Guy and Red Arremer. Both were very skilled and disciplined warriors.

Guy threw more punches and kicks that were easily evaded or blocks. Red Arremer flew downwards for extra attacks but were evaded by the Grim Reaper as well. Both Guy and Red Arremer continued their teamed assault on the Grim Reaper.

Red Arremer summoned up several Puchi Devils and Woody Pigs for his special attacks. They came at Grim from all directions only to be hacked up by the deathscythe. The gargoyle sent a few Fireballs flying downward at Grim. He then dived downward to ground level and shot about three more Fireballs right at Grim.

"Hayagake: Kubikiri!" Guy exclaimed as he dashed at Grim and executed that jump spinning crescent kick. This time, it connected with the back of Grim's skull. The force caused Grim to stagger forward as he was bombarded with those Fireballs from Red Arremer.

Grim made a 180 and faced both Guy and Red Arremer, "not bad. But it's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me..."

"Good," Red Arremer answered.

Guy and Red Arremer went at Grim at the same time. They were throwing attacks from opposite sides with Grim spinning his scythe around deflecting the attacks. This was a very intense match from both sides.

Red Arremer executed another Hell Hunter as he paused a bit as Guy kept on attacking Grim. The gargoyle then flew forward hitting Grim.

The gargoyle's Demon Cannon special attack was executed dealing Grim some damage. Guy spun around delivering an elbow to the gut of Grim with his Houzantou attack. With the speed and agility, Guy ran up a tree and rebounded off. He flew at the Grim Reaper with a reverse jump spin kick to the head.

Grim's head spun around several times.

"Uggggghhhh, wanna puke..." Grim said staggering around.

Guy executed his Shuriken attack throwing several shurikens that were embedded in Grim's head. Grim didn't like that one bit...

"My head... My head!" Grim exclaimed charging at Guy swinging the scythe madly.

Guy jumped backwards and executed several backflips evading Grim's scythe attacks. The ninja backflipped and sprung off another tree for a somersault axe kick on top of Grim's skull. Grim staggered back a bit as Red Arremer flew around smacking him several times. As Grim staggered, Guy spun in a 360 giving a hard back kick to the gut area. Grim could feel his bones get rattled by the two.

As Grim staggered, Guy jumped at him and grabbed the shoulders. The ninja executed his Bushin Izuma Drop tossing Grim onto the other side. Red Arremer executed his Demon Pillar attack dealing Grim some extra damage. Grim hit the ground immediately and pushed himself upwards again.

"Hayagake: Kubikiri!"

Grim could feel his head be pushed into the ground. Guy and Red Arremer stood there waiting for the Grim Reaper, who got back to his feet again. He gave a glare to both Guy and Red Arremer and spun his scythe in the air.

"I've never seen a person skilled as you, Guy..." Grim said and continued, "however, that doesn't mean that this is over. This is far from over. It's just beginning..." With that, Grim didn't hesitate one moment as he charged at both Guy and Red Arremer, who jumped out the way of his onslaught of scythe attacks.

"You're more challenging than Bison," Guy said ducking under a scythe attack.

"Bison! I could take him blindfolded," Grim replied swinging his scythe at Guy. Red Arremer flew down for another attack. But, he dodged out the way to avoid Grim's furious attacks. Grim was like a Jedi master effortlessly blocking and evading both Guy's attacks and Red Arremer's.

"Gyah! Haven't seen you put this much of a fight," Red Arremer commented swinging his tail smacking Grim across the face.

Grim staggered back as Red Arremer and Guy continued pounding on him. Summing up his power, Grim repelled both men as they flew back. Guy and Red Arremer laid there as Grim slowly approached them.

"Strong as Maximo... But, I'm afraid this fight is over..." Grim said. He then looked downward and saw a grenade on the ground. "What!" The grenade went off as Grim flew back several feet and into the pond of water. It made a big splash.

"Uggggghhh..." Guy groaned.

"What was that?" Red Arremer asked.

Guy and Red Arremer sat up and faced their left. The ghostly image of Mikhail Victor stood there donned in his UBCS outfit. He gave a smile and a thumbs up to both Guy and Red Arremer. The gargoyle gave a laugh.

"Bored, eh?" Red Arremer asked.

"Of course... It got pretty boring," Mikhail answered.

The Russian mercenary had an infinite supply of grenades on him, a handgun, a rocket launcher, a magnum, and a shotgun. He was ready to take all of Hell on. Mikhail turned to the pond to see the Grim Reaper rise up from the water. Grim spun his scythe around and looked at Mikhail Victor standing there.

"Got bored, Mikhail?"

"Yes, comrade," Mikhail answered.

"You can join..." Grim said.

"Yes. But, I have no desire to return to Earth..."

"Very well..."

Mikhail dropped the rocket launcher and pulled out the assault rifle. He aimed at Grim and fired his rifle. Since it was a spirit world, Mikhail had an infinite supply of weapons and ammunition. Grim swatted away the incoming rounds from the rifle with his scythe. Taking out a few grenades, Mikhail threw them at Grim.

Grim quickly moved out the way as the grenades exploded. Mikhail fired in the directions that the Grim Reaper dashed towards in order to avoid the blasts. The Grim Reaper was protecting himself from the blasts and the shrapnel that grenades provided. Grenades have a blast radius of fifteen meters and a kill radius of twenty-five meters. With Grim in sight, Mikhail squeezed the trigger and fired.

"Hayagake: Kubikiri!" Guy exclaimed as he charged at Grim. After the attack, Guy continued with a barrage of punches and hard kicks.

Red Arremer followed up with his own attacks.

Mikhail dropped the assault rifle and pulled out the shotgun. He fired shell after shell as the spread radius would make impact with the Grim Reaper. It was a three-on-one assault that Grim seemed to enjoy defending against.

Guy charged up his ki as he came at Grim assaulting him with kicks and punches. It was time to show Grim the big guns, "BUSHIN GOURAI KYAKU!" Grim was getting owned by Guy's super-charged combo of punches and kicks.

Grim staggered a bit but wouldn't go down.

"It'll take a lot more than that..."

"Bushin Musou Renge!" Guy exclaimed as he grabbed the Grim Reaper. Everything went dark as Guy threw all sorts of attacks. The area became visible again.

"Suppertime!" Red Arremer yelled as he flew at Grim for his most devastating attack. Grim staggered there. Mikhail held his rocket launcher and fired several rounds at the Grim Reaper.

"Fuck..." Grim said to himself.

The rockets made impact with Grim, who flew back and landed into the pond again. Red Arremer laughed in triumph as Guy panted a bit.

"Is that air you're breathing?" Mikhail asked.

Guy paused and thought about it for a moment, "oh wait. We're not in the living world..." He laughed a bit nervously and embarassed. Grim slowly climbed out from the pond of water and staggered to the three of them.

"Okay, you three win... Go ahead and cross through the door..." Grim said. He was defeated by the team effort of Guy, Mikhail Victor, and Red Arremer. Then, he turned his direction towards Mikhail. "Did you really have to use those rockets?"

"I couldn't resist. I haven't fired a rocket off in a long time," Mikhail answered trying to act all innocent on Grim.

"Whatever... Both of you go through before I change my mind..." Grim said.

"Feel free to crash at my place," Red Arremer said to Grim.

"You have booze?" Grim asked.

Red Arremer laughed, "yeah. Just don't drink it all..."

"Good luck. Also, check on my family," Mikhail said as he walked off.

"Now, nobody talk to me for the rest of the day..." Grim said as he trailed off to Red Arremer's place to help himself to some booze.

"Ready?" Guy asked.

"Always," Red Arremer said.

Both Guy and Red Arremer stepped through the gateway. It was a white light that got brighter once they crossed over.

"Damn, I wanted to use my Dark Flame..." Red Arremer added.

"You can use it on Umbrella..." Guy said shaking his head.

The gargoyle laughed, "you're right..."

Both of them continued walking through the light as a small visual screen opened up. They saw Guy's hotel room and an energy field. Guy scratched his head at the sight.

"My body's there... But the field?"

"Suspended animation..." Red Arremer answered.

"How do you know?"

"I've been alive for a long time. Mikhail told me all about this T-Virus... You can create zombies and monsters without using any magic. What'll they think of next..." Red Arremer explained with a deep sigh.

This was now a time that weapons are just effective as magic or demon power. Red Arremer whistled.

"You're going to be in a deep sleep, buddy. Until you have that virus out of your system... Either by cure or magic spell... Best bet would be the cure or vaccine whatever they call it. It's much trickier with a magic spell," Red Arremer explained.

"I guess I'll see you when I wake up," Guy said as he stepped through.

"See you then," Red Arremer said.

The soul of Guy slowly descended into his body.

Red Arremer continued walking through the white light. He jumped downwards and found himself in the middle of the park. Looking around, Red Arremer just walked off. People were taking pictures of the red gargoyle.

"I think we got a new player..." said an Umbrella operative.

One of them had an electronic camera and took a picture of Red Arremer. He then pressed the button that transmitted the data back to the HQ. Now, the heat would soon be on the one known as Red Arremer.

Guy would be resting peacefully in a body that's surrounded by an energy field that would put him in suspended animation. Once he's cured, he'll get his revenge on the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.

**Transit Bus**

Billy Coen sat at the back of the us still going under the guise of Ko Villhem. He closed his eyes thinking about how the past dealing with Umbrella had come back. After that one mansion blew up, Billy Coen walked off and continued his life as a wandering drifter. Coen was still a fugitive on the run from the law for something he didn't do. That night, he was supposed to serve his death sentence for the mass murder of twenty-three people in a village in Africa.

Most of the platoon were wiped out. But Coen's superiors didn't want to come back empty handed. They murdered all the villagers. Coen tried to stop them but was rendered unconscious and was charged upon regaining consciousness. He would've carried out that sentence if it weren't for those zombie dogs.

Coen turned to a life of street fighting.

That in turn brought him to Guile, Charlie, and Rolento. After their training, Billy Coen came up with an arsenal of his own special attacks. He hopes that his name will be cleared and that he can return to being Lieutenant William Coen of the United States Marine Corp. Right now, he was content with the name of 'Ko Villhem,' rising martial artist and street fighter.

Coen sat there wearing black denim jeans, black street shoes, and a white t-shirt. His hair was slightly cut and the eyes were covered in black shades. This tournament would be a good way to help get his name cleared of all charges against him.

People sat around reading Japanese manga, which was very common. Others had magazines in their hands with pictures of various fighters. Others were talking amongst themselves in Japanese.

A few had newspapers that had articles about the gruesome cannibalistic murders and the recent attacks at the Mark of the Millennium Stadium the previous night. He had heard the buzz about Umbrella and the HCF. However, both corporations and made strong denials of the remarks against them.

He had owned Becky Chambers his life. Without her, neither of them would've made it through that horrible ordeal. They went through Hell uncovering the dark secrets of Doctor James Marcus and his Progenator Virus.

Billy Coen would be ready to take on the ranks of undead and other genetic monstrosities. Afterall, he was a very unscrupulous killer. He could possibly make it to the finals of this year's tournament. The ex-marine officer would soon be forced to fight off these murderous freaks. If he manages to survive, there would be more to fight against.

The bus made its stop as Billy Coen stood up from his seat and left the bus. Upon leaving the bus, he made his way towards where the huge conference would be held. All fighters would be encouraged to attend.

"Umbrella again..." Billy Coen said to himself.

The man fighters were making their way to the stadium for the press conference. Hopefully, things would be done about the shootings, murders, and other stuff. Umbrella and HCF would closely be monitoring everything.

Taking out a cigarette, Billy Coen placed it between his lips and lit it. He took a few puffs before heading towards the conference.


	161. Mega Press Conference

Mega Press Conference

**Mark of the Millennium Stadium - Parking Garage**

Crews and reporters from various local, national, and international news networks were placed outside the MotM stadium as the many various government and military groups arrived at the front. Many fans crowded outside behind cut off by security. The fighters would be arriving within moments. However, the military and law enforcement officials drove into the garage/parking area of the stadium.

Alyssa Ashcroft, stood around continuing her job as a newspaper journalist. Since the outbreak, she had to find other places to work. This would be her one big break. Especially since the Umbrella Corporation has become involved secretly involved with this year's tournaments. Fighters and others were concerned for their safety and well being.

A black military van drove into the garage and stopped in front of several Japanese army soldiers armed with assault rifles and SMGs. The government wasn't going to take any chances at all.

Colonel William Guile stepped out from the passenger's side accompanied by Agent Chun-Li Xiang of Interpol. Lieutenant Charlie Nash, Captain Sawada, and Commander Rolento Schugerg exited out from the black van. They pulled out their ideas as the Japanese army soldiers scanned them.

"You're clear," said the soldier with the scanner.

Guile gave a nod as he and the others stepped through. They would have to help with the security since this is part of their joint investigation. Umbrella has been at the root of all their problems so far.

However, there was no concrete proof that Umbrella had anything to do with these incidents. The international pharmaceutical company had created several viruses that leaked out. These leak outs had claimed thousands of lives. There was proof in both Raccoon City and Sheena Island. It was war against the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.

As Guile and his group left, another transport pulled through. This was a black limousine compliments of Ken Masters and Robert Garcia. As the limo parked, the driver stepped out and opened the door. Jill Valentine, Becky Chambers, Yoko Suzuki, and Cindy Lennox exited the limousine. They were followed by the students from Gorin High: Goro, Jiro, Koji, Taro, Tony, and David.

The students bowed to the soldiers who in turned bowed back. Afterwards, all ten of them passed through and entered the door inside heading towards the interior of the Mark of the Millennium Stadium. Very important people were starting to arrive at the stadium.

Soon, a black H2 came made its way into the parking garage. It stopped right in front of the soldiers and parked. Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Barry Burton, and Ark Thompson stepped out from the car. The four of them flashed their Ids to the soldiers as they were scanned. Chris and the others headed through as the soldiers gave them the okay.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chris Redfield said.

"We all do," Barry replied.

A military jeep entered the parking garage. It parked as the people exited turning out to be Sergeant Leona Heidern, Lieutenant Ralf Jones, Lieutenant Clark Steel, Private Whip, and Commander Heidern. The five of them showed their ID tags to the soldiers before receiving the okay to enter through.

"Security's very tight," Leona said.

Heidern looked around, "I know... Ever since the attack during last night's match, the government's not pulling any punches."

"If anything happened, it could spell disaster to the Japanese government in the eyes of rest of the world..." Clark explained.

The five of them headed through the door and entered the stadium. There were more people to come. It was just the beginning.

Next was another transport, a black Audi parked up to the soldiers. Exiting were Seth, Vanessa, Ramon, and the assassin known as Lin. The four of them showed off their Ids before they were let through.

"Very tight security," Ramon said.

Seth brushed his hair back, "of course... I'd like to see what Umbrella is up to."

"You'll get your chance," Vanessa replied.

Lin remained silent.

The four of them stepped through the door and into the stadium. Soon, a red SUV entered the garage and parked forward. The people got out revealing themselves to be Detective Mary Ryan, SWAT Officer Kevin Rian, Hong Kong PD Detective Hon Fu, and Maxima. All four of them flashed their identification cards to the soldiers as they were authenticated.

All four of them stepped through the door to meet the others.

Two motorcycles pulled through and parked. They stepped off revealing themselves to be Edward Carnby and Dante Sparda. Both men waved their cards to the soldiers before authetnicating them.

Both men stepped through the door to join the others.

A black european luxury car came into the garage. It stopped in front of the soldiers as the people came out revealing themselves to be Colonel Roy Mustang, LTC. May Hughes, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and Major Alexander Louis Armstrong of the State Military. They waved their identification cards to the soldiers.

"State alchemists?" one soldier asked in Japanese.

"We gotta let them through, they're cleared..." replied another.

The four of them stepped through the doors.

"Where's Ed and Al?" Riza asked.

Roy brushed his black hair a bit, "they're somewhere... I ordered them to enter the Battle Royale that's at the end. This should do more than test their combat skills..."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Hughes asked.

"You questioning me?" Roy asked pulling out one of his hands with a white glove with his transmutation symbol.

Hughes shook his head and adjusted his glasses, "no... I'm just saying. You've seen these fighters? They're fighters with skills and they do not have to rely on alchemy let alone using transmutation symbols. Edward could get torn to shreds by the likes of Iori Yagami. He could easily lose to the legendary Japanese Shotokan Karate master Ryu Hoshi."

"The point being?" Mustang asked.

"Isn't it a bit too dangerous?"

"The Homunculi are more dangerous," Mustang answered in response and defense towards his own actions.

"Why are we here, sir?" Riza asked not knowing the intentions.

"I'll answer that..." Hughes answered, "we've got reports that the Homunculi are in this area. Plus, both Umbrella and HCF are very interested in the research notes of Dr. Tim Marcoh and that of Shou Tucker..."

"Umbrella Corporation and HCF?" Riza asked.

"Rival pharmaceutical companies. It says that Umbrella was responsible for the outbreak that happened in Raccoon City," Hughes continued. He took a deep sigh, "but all evidence was destroyed in that nuclear blast. The President's daughter, Ashley Graham is in town too.

Anyway, it what I hear is true we're in for a tough fight. Especially if those Homunculi side with either of the two corporations..."

"That is quite disturbing," Armstrong added.

"Decided to join in on the conversation?" Hughes asked. He then pulled out pictures of his wife and child, "you just have to see these new pictures-"

"Not now, Hughes..." Mustang said rather irritably.

Another SUV came into the parking garage. This time, it was Cy-Kusanagi who stepped out from the SUV. He left Kagome and the others behind to join the rest of the fighters. Cy-Kusanagi had to pull strings with Chizuru Kagura on letting his newly made friends into the tournament. The cyborg approached the soldiers and waved his card.

He was given the okay.

The cyborg stepped through the doors and joined the others.

Another transport entered the parking garage. This time, it was MI-6 agents Cammy White, Agent Eagle, Colonel Wolfman, Rita Luwanda, McCoy, and George. They waved their cards to the soldiers before stepping through.

A military transport entered the garage, this time it was General Hawk Abernathy and 1SG 'Duke' Hauser. They showed their cards before being admitted through. The GI JOEs had just arrived. More larger transports carrying the the rest of the JOEs arrived at the parking garage of the Mark of the Millennium stadium.

The JOEs formed a single-file line as they entered through the door one by one. Afterwards, a black limousine pulled into the garage. The driver stepped out and opened the door for Ken Masters, Robert Garcia, Chizuru Kagura, and Joseph Joestar.

Another transport came through. As it stopped, people exited the vehicle revealing themselves to be Fongling, Bruce McGivern, David King, Kevin Ryman, Jim Chapman, and Mark Wilkins. Fongling represented the Chinese Government. The others represented United States Strategic Command or US-STRATCOM. This was one group of US-STRATCOM that would investigate the Umbrella Corporation.

A small car pulled inside and stopped in front. This one female with short red hair and sexy outfit stepped out revealing herself to be Sharon Dame. She is the sister of Blair Dame and is a government agent for one of the European countries.

Last one to come in was a stretched black limousine. The black limousine stopped as Ashley Graham accompanied with Special Agent Leon S. Kennedy at her side. Once again, he would be acting as her bodyguard. The two of them waited as the Japanese soldiers let them through.

This conference would have a lot of security.

"Lot of security," Ashley said looking around.

Leon nodded, "yeah... Mainly because of what happened."

Calmly, she placed her arm around his arm and tugged him a bit closer to her. She had a look of concern on her face, "look, it's not your fault. Nothing you could've done differently. Can't go blaming yourself. The blame is on the shoulders of Jack Krauser and Albert Wesker."

Leon remained silent. He knew what Ashley had said was right. Those two were the ones to blame for all of this. Jack Krauser was that damn good. He was a better fighter than the likes of Albert Wesker.

**Mark of the Millennium Stadium - Briefing Room**

The main sponsors of the tournament sat around this very large briefing room. This whole room could seat about two-hundred people. It was a fully funded facility that would generate a lot of yearly capital for Japan.

This was a private meeting between Ken Masters, Robert Garcia, Chizuru Kagura, and Joseph Joestar. They were having some discussions before the massive international press conference concerning last night's sniper attacks, grizzly murders, and the zombie and monster sightings. It things got out of hand, the tournament would have to be cancelled.

Nobody wanted the tournament to ge cancelled.

All except for the Umbrella Corporation and Albert Wesker.

"Maybe we should have a fifth sponsor..." Robert suggested.

"No!" Ken exclaimed, "we're not going to go to the Umbrella Corporation..." He was angered at the thought of going to them for sponsorship.

Robert shook his head, "not what I meant. I was thinking about the Kanzuki Zaibatsu..."

Ken blinked a bit, "oh sorry... I almost forgot about that. I'll talk to the head. Karin's a friend of mine. Plus, she goes to school with Sakura. I'll talk to her tonight."

"It's okay to be angry, we're on edge," Robert added. He wasn't too happy about his sensei getting a shot to the shoulder disc.

"That asshole, Jack Krauser..." Ken said slightly limping around.

"Yeah, I'll get him for what he did to sensei..."

"I can also talk with Hinako Shijou. Her family's very wealthy. They're probably be happy to help sponsor this tournament," Chizuru Kagura added. "That should help out. Two extra sponsors to help with the tournament."

"Sounds good to me," Ken added.

"What groups are here?" Joseph Joestar asked.

Ken took his seat sipping his bottle of water, "obviously STARS. Various private investigators hired. Southtown and Second Southtown officers... Hong Kong PD...Allied Nations... There's the United States Armed Forces and GI JOEs. Chinese Government Special Agents. US-STRATCOM. There's the Ikaris. Now the State Military and their alchemists are getting into it. FBI and other government agencies..."

"That's quite a lot," Joseph Joestar replied.

"The bad?" Robert asked.

"Umbrella, HCF, Shadowlaw, Geese Enterprises, R Syndicate, NESTS Cartel,Illuminati, Black Dragons, the Shadows, Cobra, Kain R. Heinlein, and Wolfgang Krauser," Ken answered.

"That is a lot," Chrizuru concluded.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg," Ken added.

"That's an understatement," Chrizuru replied.

"I can talk to Captain Blue. Maybe his Viewtiful FX Studios would be interested in sponsoring the tournament," Joseph Joestar added.

"Not a bad idea," Ken complimented.

"I'll also talk with the Purna family," Joseph Joestar added.

"I can talk with Pullum, her father is in charge of the Purna fortune in India," Ken replied. He then added, "it guess that's four more new sponsors for this tournament."

"I guess I can call Umbrella and say we already have enough sponsors," Robert Garcia replied.

"Go for it," Ken said.

"All we can do is maintain the tournament and fight off the Umbrella Corporation at the same time," Joestar said to the other three.

"Mmmmhmmmm..." the three replied.

A young woman slightly opened the door, "would you like me to let them in?"

"Go ahead," Ken said.

"Right this way," the woman said to the group of people. The various groups started to enter the briefing room one by one. Seats were being filled up as the four sponsors would explain the situation.

Ken looked at the various groups, "I'd like to welcome you all to the stadium. Hope you like the looks of the inside and the outside. I'd like to welcome STARS, Interpol, United States Armed Forces, GI JOE, FBI, Ikaris, State Military, Various Police Agencies, and the various government agencies."

The groups remained silent.

"I came seeking your assistance with securing the interests of the tournament and the safety of the fighters," Ken explained as he continued. "I had no idea nor that I expecting a bunch of grizzly murders to take place during the length of the tournament. Some of the fighters are either hurt or missing."

Ken then showed the leg wound given to him by Jack Krauser.

Chris Redfield winced his eyes a bit thinking about what Jack Krause had done to Batsu, who now laid there in a hospital bed in critical condition.

"Wanting to brief you all on the situation before the fighters arrive..." Ken stated. He walked back and forth trying to help the recovering of his leg wound. "I won't bore you with long lectures. Seems that all your investigations are crossing one another. We all know that the Umbrella Corporation has a big role to play in all these disturbances. It all revolves around this year's tournament. Umbrella has been pressuring us to let them have a sponsorship's spot..."

"You said no, right?" Jill Valentine asked.

"You bet we refused," Ken answered. "Besides, we probably have four more sponsors lined up... Kanzuki Zaibatus, Purna Family, Shijou Family, and Viewtiful FX Studios..." He sipped his water again, "we're doing our part to insure the safety of the fighters and the tournament runs smoothly. There's plenty of fans who have been waiting for the next Millennium Tournament. Numerous countries are competing for the chance to host next year's tournament. We could use your help in ensuring the safety of the fighters and getting to the bottom of this. We know that Umbrella is behind this... I wouldn't put it past them to enlist the aid of other factions. We need to get the solid proof we need to take down Umbrella. Plus if we link the other factions, we can dismantle them as well..."

"How do we do that?" Chris Redfield asked.

"We're contracting various private agencies," Robert Garcia explained. He directed attention to Cy-Kusanagi, Dante Sparda, and Edward Carnby. The three detectives sat there cooly as the various groups took a look at them.

"Anyway... We'll keep this briefing short. You all have your people in place I assume," Chizuru stated to the various groups seated around the briefing room. "We're conclude this briefing... Any questions?"

"Umbrella's denying the whole thing?" Blue Mary asked.

Chizuru nodded, "yeah... Anymore questions?"

The crowd remained silent. They knew that it was Umbrella's doing. However, the Umbrella Corporation knew of the joint investigation. Umbrella would have to cover up their tracks and lay low. But it was a bit difficult with their facilities being destroyed.

"What about the missing fighters?" Chris Redfield asked.

"Okay, this doesn't leave the room. Is that clear?" Joseph Joestar asked. He received nods from the various people seating around.

"We're going to hire a retrieval service known as the GetBackers... One-hundred percent retrieval rate..." Ken Masters explained.

"Get ready to take positions," Robert Garcia said.

The people seated left the room one by one.

"Everybody's arriving," Joestar said.

**Mark of the Millennium Stadium - Front Entrance**

The fighters were coming in. Fans were crowded around taking pictures of the fighters as they entered the stadium. There was the self-proclaimed God of Muay Thai, Adon as he walked down the path with soldiers and police officers holding the crazed fans at bay. Security was very tight especially outside the stadium. Umbrella operatives were secretly placed among the crowds of fans scoping out the area.

Master Gen was the next to walk through. Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser had small surveillence cameras placed around at all angles. They were special cameras that couldn't be detected. Even if security did daily sweeps all around. The two of them would be several steps ahead of the rest.

"That was Adon and Gen that just stepped through," Albert Wesker said.

More and more fighters came through. The entrance of the fighters lasted for about forty minutes. This year's tournament had plenty of entries. Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser quickly snuck inside the stadium and taking out several guards and soldiers in the process. C4 was placed all around the stadium.

Albert Wesker wanted to take out all the fighters and their allies.

That way, nobody would get in his way. Plus, he'd have to be acknowledged as the strongest in this world. He felt that he's been embarassed and humiliated enough since the fighters had started to assist the STARS and their allies.

Wesker and J. Krauser would find a good spot to hide out and detonate the C4 explosives. They hoped that it would all go with a bang, literally...

"We have men hiding in place to attack as a diversion?" Wesker asked.

Jack Krauser nodded, "yeah... Cleaners that easily dissolve into nothing upon dying. Plus a bunch of common thugs, criminals, and other lowlives converted into our muscle. Upon dying, they won't think it's us. Plus, we have the symbol of the Umbrella Corporation embroidered.

More heat will be on them..."

"Excellent, Krauser," Wesker replied.

"What about that bitch, Ada Wong?" he asked.

"We'll let her live a bit longer... She's still of some use to us afterall," Wesker answered scheming to do something with the criminal spy.

"I still gotta finish the job on Batsu Ichimonji," J. Krauser added.

Wesker placed his hand on Krauser's shoulder, "you can do later tonight. Right now, let's kill the rest of these fighters. We want maximum amount of casaulties... That includes the various agents from governments around the world..."

"Then nobody can stop us," J. Krauser added.

"Exactly," Wesker replied.

"We have about three hundred cleaners and three hundred actual humans hiding around... Good thing they made the stadium very big," Jack Krauser commented.

"Yeah... Snipers are in place as well," Wesker replied. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a few puffs.

"We got other things in place. Such as Hunters Alpha, Beta, and Gamma... Red Sweepers with the poison claws... Lickers... Subjects we extracted from Spain with the las plagas in their systems. Very powerful Chimeras... And several Tyrant-class BOWs. Security is tight... That means there will be plenty of corpses as well," Jack Krauser added.

"Excellent..." Wesker replied.

"We even have a Nemesis.."

Wesker smiled even more evily.

**Mark of the Millennium Stadium - Colisieum/Fight Area**

The enter of the stadium now had a stage and a podium where Ken Masters, Robert Garcia, Chizuru Kagura, and Joseph Joestar were seated. All the fighters were seated around the stage area. The front part had several rows of seating reserved for the press. Many television and cable news stations had their representatives and reporters sitting there. Newspaper journalists too were present.

Ken Masters got up onto the podium. He was welcomed with applaudes and cheers from the press, the fighters, and guards/soldiers/policemen.

"Thank you," Ken said to the audience. "I called this press conference to assess the situations with the fighters and the grizzly murders taking place all around Osaka. For the fans around the world, we will not cancel this tournament. Nobody is going to make us bend to their will."

With that, Ken Masters received mega applaud.

"If anybody wishes to strike at us, we'll strike back," Ken added.

He received more applauds.

"We're currently looking for the missing fighters who are listed: Chris Wayne, Lord Raptor, Billy Kane, Axl Low, Birdie, DeeJay Maximum, Volcano Rosso, Damn D, Hyo Imawano, Boman Delgado, John Talbain, Rikuo, Remy, Edmond Honda, Zangief, Brian Battler, Heavy D, Sie Kensou, Chin Gentsai, Bao, Ryukaku Todo, and Testament," Ken said.

The crowd went silent.

"They are being held from what our sources say... We are doing everything in our power to rescue them from captivity. Whoever did this will pay for their crimes," Ken added.

They received more cheer and applaud.

"We can't guarantee that the murders will stop. But, we can reduce them as much as they can. I wish we could. The attacker or attackers are fast and they leave after the murders are done. But, we have people placed all around to suit the needs of the fighters and the citizens around Osaka. Once these people are found, the murders and attacks will stop," Ken continued.

He received more applauds.

"For the tournament, we talked it over. We're going to start implementing miniature battle royale matches. Winners of these matches are automatically advanced to the semi-finals. The battle royales will be in a octagonal shaped ring. Whoever falls from the ring or is K'Oed will be eliminated. We will be adding steel cages to the match upon request of the fighter. That way, fighters can give more to win and pump up the fans."

The fans outside were cheering upon the annoucement.

The stadium was six stories. Each floor of the stadium could seat twenty-thousand people alone. That was without seating in the bars and restaurants of the stadium. The sixth floor hallway served as a shopping center to buy MotM releated merchandise and souvenirs. Fifth floor hallway was the eating area.

"We've pumped about almost a hundred billion dollars into this stadium. The return was a lot. Excluding the cash. We're glad to have all the positive feedback from the fans and patrons. We intend to use this stadium to the fullest extents," Ken continued.

He received more cheers and applauds.

"However, there are many countries opting for the chance to host next year's tournament. This is something that will be much bigger than the World Olympics, that I'll assure you," he added. Ken then faced Robert Garcia, "I turn the floor over to Robert Garcia."

Ken limped to his seat still recovering from the knife to the leg by Jack Krauser. Robert Garcia immediately came to the podium. He received a lot of applaud.

"Thank you, Ken. The four of us had put our heads together for idea on how to make this tournament and the ones after this one better. For prize money, the winner or winners of each type of math will receive fifty million dollars," Robert explained.

He received a lot of loud cheer.

"Winner of the singles matches will receive an Audi fresh off assembly. Two-person tag winners will receive a pair of GTOs. Three-man tag winners will receive the newest Hummers. Each will be fully loaded," Robert added.

The fighters started to cheer.

"Winner of the Battle Royale will receive a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren ranged at

$453,000," Robert stated to the group.

The crowd of fighters started cheering. Seemed a lot of the fighters especially the men wanted to get their hands on the SLR McLaren.

"That's not all," Robert Garcia explained. "The winners and runner-ups will receive BMW brand R1200ST motorcycles."

People continued cheering.

"However, nobody will go home empty handed either. People who fight in the tournament will also receive $50,000. A Rolex watch valued at $3,000, Mark of the Millennim special edition leather jacket with the value going for $2,000 a piece, Mark of the Millennium special edition platinum wire-frame glasses valued at $900, a PSP with $1000 worth of games, X-Box 360 with 3 free years of X-Box live and $3000 worth of games, Playstation 3 with $2000 worth of games, Nintendo Revolution with $2000 worth of games, a Nintendo DS with $1200 worth of games, Mark of the Millennium special edition PC valued at $5,000, special edition laptop valued at $2,000, Apple ipod 60 gigabyte MP3 player, and a Scion xb," Robert said.

Everybody cheered at the prizes.

"Oh forgot. Ken wanted me to say that everybody that competes in the tournament receives free room and board at any of the Masters' Foundation hotels for a year until the next tournament," Robert said with a smile. He then added, "keeping your word, right?"

Ken nodded with a laugh.

Fans and collectors would immediately buy these MotM special edition items. The items, ticket sales, deals, endorsements, and other thing would bring profits into the billions. It was very good business.

"Oh compliments of the Kagura Conglomerate, a gift basket valued up to $3,000 each," Robert said. Chizuru gave a nods.

"Damn, I wish I was fighting," Carlos Oliviera said.

"Enter the next one," Claire replied.

"These are the prizes for this year's tournaments. They will get better next year, just you wait," Robert said. He then faced Chizuru, "I turn the floor over to Miss Kagura of the Kagura Conglomerate."

Robert went back to his seat.

"Thank you, Robert," Chizuru said receiving cheers and applauds. "Everybody gets something at the end. Me personally, my reward would to be testing my skills against other fighters such as yourselves."

The crowd clapped and applauded in agreement.

"Despite what has happened, this tournament will go on. The missing fighters will be found. We'll search under every stone if need be. This tournament will go on. We're here to stay," she concluded.

Lots of loud cheering.

**Mark of the Millennium Stadium - Bar/Fifth Floor**

Listening to the prizes, Cy-Kusanagi let out a whistle.

"Least I get a sweet looking car and a motorcycle..." he said to himself. He leaned back and thought about the prizes, "I guess Veronica back at the agency would like the MP3 player."

Cy-Kusanagi sat by the window at one of the bars drinking a cold Zima XXX Hard Green Apple. He sat back listening to Ken's speech about the situation. The cyborg was in an investigation of his own. Umbrella was still elusive, even to a cyborg. He set his scanners and saw something at a distance on the other side of the stadium.

"What's that?" Cy-Kusanagi asked himself.

He did a close-up and saw that Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser were hiding. Cy-Kusanagi did a sweep of the stadium there were blocks of C4 planted.

"Shit!" Cy-Kusanagi explained leaving his bottle behind.

Quickly, he dashed back to the table and grabbed his bottle.

"Damn, almost forgot about my bottle," Cy-Kusanagi said running after Wesker and J. Krauser. He needed to get that detonator out of their hands. If the C4 went off, the whole stadium would go down.

He passed a few soldiers and police officers. Cy-Kusanagi quickly stopped in front of them, "hey I need you guys to follow me. There's someone suspicious and I did a sweep, there's C4 all over the place."

"You serious?"

"Dead serious," Cy-Kusanagi answered, "give me a gun."

One of the police officers nodded tossing Cy-Kusanagi his piece. The seven men followed Cy-Kusanagi as one of them radioed in for backup. He was much faster than the others mainly because he was a cyborg. Cy-Kusanagi was running just as fast as the T-1000.

"Outta my way!" Cy-Kusanagi exclaimed to the soldiers and police officers. He held out his identification for all to see.

Quickly, he stormed into the room where Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser were hiding behind. He saw the detonator in Albert Wesker's right hand. Using his fast cyborg reflexes, Cy-Kusanagi fired the gut several times shooting Wesker in the hand.

"Gah!" Wesker screamed.

It caused Wesker to drop the detonator. Wesker was holding his hand in pain and in anger. Both men were quite shocked at how Cy-Kusanagi managed to detect them let alone get there so very fast.

The cyborg jumped and knocked Jack Krauser to the floor with a hard jump spin kick. He quickly rolled downwards and grabbed the remote detonator from the floor and turned it off. Cy-Kusanagi held it in his hand.

"You're going to regret that..." Wesker said still holding his hand.

Cy-Kusanagi drank the last of his Zima XXX Hard Apple and took a good look at Albert Wesker, "you're not the first one to say that to me... You must be Albert Wesker."

"Kyo Kusanagi..." Wesker spat out.

"Just Kusanagi...not to be associated with Kyo Kusanagi," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"It won't matter, you'll be dead," Jack Krauser said as he pulled out his knife and rushed at Cy-Kusanagi. Several people came into the room as Wesker started running. "Run, I'll meet with you later!"

Wesker did as J. Krauser told him.

"After him!" Cy-Kusanagi said. He then faced some others and tossed the remote detonator to them, "you, disable the C4 that's placed around!"

"You're going to regret this, Kusanagi..." Jack Krauser directed at Cy-Kusanagi, who had his guard up.

"I'll bet," Cy-Kusanagi replied pulling out a combat knife of his own. Both men rushed each other with their blades pressing against each other. Cy-Kusanagi threw a spin kick followed by spinning hook kick that Jack Krauser quickly avoided.

Jack Krauser came back with a thrusting knife jab. Cy-Kusanagi quickly grabbed the arm of Jack Krauser and used all his strength to toss him off the balcony. With his own momentum used against him, Jack Krauser fell five stories and onto the hard ground.

**Coliseum/Fight Area**

Jack Krauser hit the hard floor and sat up. The crowd gasped at the sight as Cy-Kusanagi somersaulted off the balcony and landed on the ground. Both Cy-Kusanagi and Jack Krauser stood there facing each other in a confrontation. Their eyes narrowed at each other.

"You're a marked man, Jack Krauser..." Cy-Kusanagi said and added, "now everybody is watching you."

"Won't matter," Jack Krauser replied thrusting forward trying to stab Cy-Kusanagi, who ducked under and countered with a footsweep.

J. Krauser moonsaulted to avoid the footsweep as Cy-Kusanagi threw the other knife at him. Quickly moving his other hand, he caught the knife. He smiled at Cy-Kusanagi.

"I got two knives..."

"108 Shiki: Yami Barai!" Cy-Kusanagi yelled as he sent a wave of flames across the ground headed towards Jack Krauser.

"Nice try!" Jack Krauser said as he somersaulted over the wave of flames and attempted to land on top of Cy-Kusanagi, who jumped back and countered with a spinning back kick.

Cy-Kusanagi kept his guard as J. Krauser came at him trying to slash him repeatedly. The press were taking pictures and taping the footage live. Jack Krauser continued fighting against the likes of Cy-Kusanagi, who wouldn't go down at all. An officer came behind Jack Krauser who turned around and tore him to shreds with his special arm attack as it opened up like a BOW's arm.

The crowd gasped.

From behind, Shingo Yabuki rushed in and jumped on the back of Jack Krauser. Jack Krauser moved around trying to throw the young Shingo Yabuki off his back.

"Shingo, no!" Cy-Kusanagi pleaded.

Jack Krauser closed his eyes and pulled out a flash grenade. Pulling the pin, he threw the grenade in the air as it went off generating a very bright light. Cy-Kusanagi's sensors were temporarily out of order.

"Shit, can't see..."

J. Krauser threw Shingo down on the ground where he laid on his chest. He took out both knives and stabbed him in the back repeatedly. It caused Shingo to scream very loud in pain.

"Die quietly..." J. Krauser demanded.

A shotgun blasted was fired as Jack Krauser felt pain in his arm. He turned to his right and saw Edward Carnby standing there with a shotgun. The detective was ready to load another one into Jack Krauser.

"Damn..." J. Krauser said to himself as he quickly ran off.

"Shingo!" Cy-Kusanagi exclaimed as he quickly kneeled by Shingo's side. The young kid was wounded from the stab wounds given by Jack Krauser. "Somebody get the damn paramedics!" he demanded.

"Shingo..." Kyo said feeling guilty. He quickly rushed over to the wounded Shingo Yabuki accompanied by Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, his girlfriend Yuki, and Moe Habana.

"H-how did I do?" Shingo weakly asked.

Cy-Kusanagi gave a smile, "you did good, Shingo... You did good. Save your strength for the rest of the tournament." The cyborg stood back to his feet as several paramedics quickly rushed into the scene.

"Jack Krauser..." Chris Redfield said angrily.

Kyo Kusanagi then looked at Cy-Kusanagi's eyes, "is he going to make it?"

"Yeah... Now to go after that asshole..."

"Not without me," Kyo replied.

"Go right ahead," Cy-Kusanagi replied.

Kyo nodded as he and Cy-Kusanagi quickly ran after Jack Krauser. Wesker was still on the run trying to find a way to leave. The whole stadium was under immediately lockdown. Kyo-1, Kyo-2, Kyo-3, and MI-Kusanagi quickly followed the two of them.

Jack Krauser would have to deal with Kyo Kusanagi and five of his clones at the same time.

"Just hang tight," Robert Garcia said on the microphone.

Soon, the sounds of gunfire followed along with blood curdling screams of people as they were ripped to shreads.


	162. Lock Down Assault Part 1: First Floor Ba...

Lock Down Assault Part 1: First Floor Battle

**Mark of the Millennium Stadium - First Floor Hallway/Section 1**

The stadium had six floors with six sections each. A barricade was formed between the Japanese ground-forces against HCF's artificially created cleaners armed with MP5K submachine-guns. Both sides were taking heavy casaulties. The HCF cleaners immediately dissolved upon death without leaving a trace. At the same time, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye came running in flanking the HCF cleaners from behind with a squad of her own soldiers armed with machine-guns.

"Fire!" Riza ordered.

The ground soldiers took cover as Riza's squad opened fire on the platoon of HCF cleaners as they dissolved into nothing. Riza had a shocked look on her face, "what? They dissolved into nothing..."

Ark Thompson quickly came in with a handgun firing his clip into several more cleaners. He then gave a look to Riza letting her know that he knew what he was doing. Casually, Ark reloaded his handgun twirled it.

"Artificial humans known as cleaners. They dissolve upon death... No trace is left behind," Ark explained to the young Lieutenant.

"Secure this area," Riza ordered.

The combination of the Japanese ground-troops and the State Military's soldiers secured the perimeter. Colonel William Guile entered with a radio to keep track of all the perimeters. There were gun battles all around. After an hour, everything had died down so far.

"How are you doing, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Guile asked.

"Took some heavy casualties, sir," Riza replied with a salute.

"You did good," Guile replied saluting her back.

_"Gah! Help needed, third floor - section three... We're being attacked by a bunch of weird men with bags over their heads with chainsaws... We're being hacked into pieces! NO! NO! GAHHHH!"_

"Shit, send reinforcements to third floor - section three!" Guile ordered on the radio. This was becoming an all out assault in the Mark of the Millennium Stadium.

The Air Force Colonel grabbed an assault rifle and started firing at the last of the cleaners. Soon, there were nothing left. But his main concern was the 'group' of men with chainsaws hacking away at people on the third floor.

"Is that the last of them, Lieutenant?" Guile asked.

"Yes, sir," Riza answered with a nod.

"Good, now let's get to the-" Guile was about to say before being interrupted by more gunfire and loud screams. Riza Hawkeye looked behind to see several of her men firing their machine-guns at a group of Hunters leaping at them.

"What the!" Riza asked before she rolled forward and started emptying her handgun on one of the Hunters.

"Hunters!" Guile exclaimed as he ran towards the direction of the Hunters. Quickly, he got on the radio, "this is Colonel Guile, send reinforcements to the 'First Floor Hallway – Section 1!"

"Form two defensive lines!" Riza ordered.

The group consisting of State military soldiers and Japanese ground-defense forces quickly made defensive formations as they attempted thwart the oncoming Hunters. Loud bursts of gunfire followed soon after as Hunters were quickly repelled. But others managed to break through defensive lines decapitating soldiers in the process.

One of the Hunters managed to charge at Guile, who was ready to fight. Instinctively, Guile stepped back as the Hunter tried to swipe his head off upon landing on the ground. It was Guile's turn to do some damage.

"Come and get it," Guile said stepping forward throwing two left jabs and a very hard right cross to the face of the Hunter. The Hunter was taken by surprise with Guile's hard punches before being throw into the hard wall.

Riza Hawkeye quickly reloaded her handgun as she strafed to her right firing at the incoming Hunters. She wasn't new at this sort of stuff. But, it was her first time going up against a bunch of Hunters that were created by the Umbrella Corporation.

The Hunter got back up to its feet and charged at Guile again only to be welcomed by very hard punches and a backfist across the face. Guile cracked his knuckles and threw a hard front snap kick to the chest of the Hunter as it attempted to go on the offensive. It tried to come at him again as Guile quickly circled behind it and wrapped his arms around his waist. With all his strength, Guile did a belly-to-back suplex on the Hunter as its neck snapped upon hitting the hard floor head first.

Guile slightly looked up some to see another Hunter flying right at him. It was about to take his off with just one clean swipe. The King of the Air Force did a hard back-flip kick that created an arc of flashing energy.

"Flash Kick!" Guile yelled knocking the Hunter from the air with his special move. Riza finished the Hunter off by firing several shots that penetrated the head area.

"They just keep coming!"

"We have to hold them off until help arrives," Guile said as quickly ducked under a decapitating claw attack that tried to take his head off. With such speed, Guile quickly grabbed the Hunter by the head and snapped its neck.

Riza Hawkeye quickly pulled out a second gun joining what's left of the defensive line. They were doing the best they could to hold off the large group of attacking Hunters. Wesker and Jack Krauser had this planned from the start. The young lieutenant discarded the empty clips as smoke emited from them before placing two fresh new clips in the chambers.

Guile was smacking another Hunter with a spin kick and spinning hook kick combination. He stepped forward and threw a hard side kick to the face of the Hunter. Quickly, he got behind the Hunter and snapped its neck. Turning around, Guile's eyes looked around as he found himself surrounded by blood thirsty Hunters.

"Great..." Guile said to himself.

The seasoned soldier put his guard up ready to fight until the end. He motioned for the Hunters to all come at him.

"Come on, you scaly freaks..." Guile directed at the Hunters.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed a masculine voice as one of the Hunters immediately caught on fire. That alone got the attention of the other Hunters that were about to slice Guile to shreads and other small pieces.

The other Hunters turned their attention away from Colonel Guile. Standing there was Captain Commando and his team consisting of Ginzu the Ninja, Mack the Knife, and Babyhead. The team of crime fighters stood there posed and ready to take on the Hunters.

"Captain Commando," Guile said with a smile.

"Couldn't let them kill the King of the Air Force," Captain Commando said adjusting his ruby-red visor. He then turned towards the Hunters, "I'll show you all that crime will never pay..."

The Hunters immediately charged at Captain Commando and his team with their claws ready. Ginzu, Mack, and Babyhead went their separate directions to take on the large groups of incoming Hunters.

"Captain Fire!" Captain Commando exclaimed holding out his fist shooting a flame right across to the other side. Any Hunters that were unfortunate to get in the way were burned to a crisp. The shrieks of the Hunters succumbing to the pain travelled around the whole first floor.

He turned around and jumped back avoiding a barrage of claw attacks coming from two other Hunters. Captain Commando kept them at bay with fast punches and kicks. But, the Hunters were much stronger than most humans. The Captain would have to rely on his special attacks and tactics.

"Captain Kick!" Captain Commando exclaimed flying forward with his leg extended out. He broke past the two Hunters and they charged after him.

He waited for the right moment to attack as the Hunters got closer. Captain Commando was determined to fight these Hunters to the end.

"Sonic Boom!" Guile yelled as he sent his trademark Sonic Boom as it knocked another Hunter back.

"Captain Corridor!" Captain Commando yelled as he punched the ground causing a column of electricity to rise up from the group. The Hunters were engulfed as they exploded into blood and chunks.

The remains of these Hunters started to fry and sizzle.

Babyhead was doing a good job launching missiles from his robotic suit. Hunters were being blown to pieces left and right. Mack the Knife kept on carving Hunters up as their flesh easly fell from their endoskeletons. Ginzu was busy hacking the zombies into different pieces.

Riza Hawkeye continued to firing her guns at the oncoming Hunters as they continued to break through the defensive lines. "Form another defensive line!" she ordered while emptying out both guns into another Hunter.

"Captain Sword!" Captain Commando called out as his three allies/teammates joined with him. Together they launched a very bright blue beam that fired from a ninety degree angle from the air to the ground. Hunters unfortunate to get in between were in for a world of hurt.

"Flash Kick!" Guile shouted taking out another Hunter from the air.

"Captain Storm!" Captain Commando called out as they got together jumped forward to deliver an uppercut to another Hunter. They beat down the Hunter as Captain Commando finished it off with a Captain Corridor.

With the Hunter laying there dead, the team collaborated together and did a pose next to the fallen body.

"Colonel, they just keep coming!" Riza exclaimed.

"Damn, where's the reinforcements?" Guile asked irate. He grabbed another Hunter by the arm and tossed it at the other Hunters. An upside down spin kick followed after knocking another Hunter aside.

The Hunters kept coming and coming. More soldiers were getting killed off.

Five Hunters all rushed at Guile from all sides. He stood his ground and waited for the Hunters to come and do him in.

"Sonic Hurricane!" Guile shouted as he did his Sonic Boom. But instead, he was surrounded by a huge mass of swirling blue energy. It dealt the Hunters for very serious damage. Riza Hawkeye quickly took out the Hunters that surrounded Guile.

"Are you all right, sir?"

"I'm fine, as you were," Guile answered.

"Captain Fire!" Captain Commando exclaimed setting more Hunters on fire.

"Crossfire Assault!" Guile shouted dashing at another Hunter throwing a devastating combo of punches and kicks. He finished it off with a midair Flash Kick. The Colonel took a few moments to breathe as more Hunters managed to break through defensive lines.

Barry Burton quickly came charging in with his STARS outfit. He had his Colt Python ready capping Hunters to the ground.

"Lieutenant Burton of STARS," Guile said.

"Got here as soon as I could, whole place is under attack," Barry explained quickly reloading his pistol.

"Glad you're here," Guile said.

Barry quickly joined up with the defensive lines to help hold back the oncoming Hunters. These green Hunters continued to break through defensive lines. A few extra soldiers and SWAT officers came rushing in armed with assault rifles and shotguns.

"Ready the defensive lines!" Barry Burton ordered.

"Captain Corridor!" yelled Captain Commando as he punched the floor summoning up another column of electricity that engulfed several Hunters that were unfortunate to be in its path. Soon, their bodies couldn't take it as they blew up into blood, bones, and chunks.

Guile quickly grabbed a combat knife that was laying around and threw it taking out a zombie that tried to decapitate Lieutenant Hawkeye from behind. Riza turned around and gasped at the dead Hunter with a knife impaled in its head. She turned to see Guile giving her a slight nod.

Another Hunter attempted to take a swipe at Riza's head but it fell to the ground dead with a shuriken stuck in its head. A figure landed revealing himself to be Chipp Zanuff, the white spiky-haired former druggy ninja. He gave a nod to Riza, who nodded back.

"Alpha Blade!" Chipp exclaimed as he dashed forward effortlessly slicing several Hunters in half. Quickly, he crouched down knocking another Hunter to the floor with a footsweep. The Hunter was soon impaled in the chest by Chipp's wrist blade.

"These things keep coming and coming," Barry commented as he reloaded his pistol again. Guile, Captain Commando, Riza Hawkeye, Barry Burton, and Chipp Zanuff were with the combined forces of the soldiers and police officers doing their best to fend off against these bloodthirsty Hunters.

"Alpha Blade!" Chipp exclaimed as he dashed at another Hunter, spun around, and jabbed the blade into its back. The Hunter made a loud cry as it died a slow and painful death at the hands of Chipp Zanuff.

Chipp executed a corkscrew somersault into a group of Hunters that surrounded several police officers who had run out of ammo. The ninja swung his blade around as the Hunters were reduced to coldcuts. Not a single Hunter was spared.

There was another Hunter leaping upwards into the air at that same moment. It was ready to take off someone's head before landing.

"Beta Blade!" Chipp exclaimed executing his rising uppercut as his blade was coated in energy. The head of the Hunter fell right off as blood spewed from where the neck used to be. This was an all out massacre.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Captain Fire!"

Chipp quickly rushed at another Hunter yelling, "Resso!" with a punch that set it on fire. "Rokusai!" he yelled following up with a kick that tripped the Hunter to the ground. "Senshu!" he exclaimed finishing it off with a heel drop onto the Hunter as it bounced up into the air.

The Hunter was launched into the air as Barry quickly finished it off.

"Sonic Hurricane!" Guile yelled out executing his super attack taking out as many Hunters as he could.

"Genro Zan!" Chipp yelled jumping forward with leaves clouding the view of one Hunter. Quickly, Chipp latched onto its back and slit the Hunter's throat. The Hunter laid there suffocating to death on its own blood.

Using his special tactics, Chipp teleported all around behind Hunters slitting their throats in the process. The Hunters were at a very huge disadvantage immediately when Chipp Zanuff quickly arrived at the scene.

"Colonel Guile!" yelled one of the GI JOEs.

"Finally..." Guile said a bit relieved.

The JOEs consisting of Dial-Tone, D-Jay, Heavy Duty, Zap, Stalker, Grand Slam, Grid-Iron, Salvo, Gears, and Grunt arrived fully loaded. Quickly, they got into a defensive formation and easily wiped out the most of the Hunters.

"Finally, they're retreating," Guile said.

"After them!" Riza ordered as she and several other soldiers quickly pursued the remnants of the Hunters before they could hurt anymore people.

Guile leaned back against the wall as he started to breathe heavily. Bodies of dead Hunters and soldiers/policemen laid around. This would have to be some very major cleaning up to do. Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser could've been long gone by now.

"Are you okay, Colonel?" Dial-Tone asked.

"I'm fine... Make sure this area of the first floor is secured," Guile ordered.

"Sure thing, Guile," Dial-Tone replied.

"Radio in help for floor three – section three," Guile ordered.

"This is insane, where's the medvac? We need extraction, too... Can't use artillery..." Dial-Tone said as he radioed in for help.

"Guile!" Charlie yelled as he came running in.

"You missed the party," Guile said laughing a bit.

"There's a party all around," Charlie replied sarcastically.

Guile immediately started walking around, "okay, we gotta help the others. Which section are the elevators, stairs, and escalators?"

"Elevators are in section four. Escalators are in sections three, five, and six... Stairways are in the emergency exits which are in this section," Charlie answered adjusting his glasses.

"We'll have to take the stairs..."

"I'm with you," Charlie said.

"Hey Dial-Tone, radio in to secure those areas... They're very essential," Guile said.

"Right on it," Dial-Tone said as he radioed in while taking a Hunter out with his submachine-gun.

"Need help?" Chipp Zanuff asked.

"Sure, we can use your skills in the stairways... No telling who are what is lurking there," Guile said.

Guile, Charlie, and Chipp quickly entered the door to the stairways. It was a means as an emergency exit to the roof or to the underground sewer ways. This was only to be used as emergencies.

**First Floor Hallway/Section 2**

"Where are the reinforcements?" Rolento asked as he busy fending off several Lickers trying to take off his head. He went for cover after throwing one of his grenades into a crowd of Lickers before going off.

BOOM!

Several Lickers laid there dead in a pool of their own blood.

Rolento Schugerg was joined by Jotaro Kujo, Noriyaki Kakyoin, Roberto Miura, Shoma Sawamura, Ruby Heart, Cracker Jack, and Sakura Kusagano. They were assisting a platoon of self-defense soldiers hold off the swarm of Lickers as they crawled on the floor, walls, and ceiling.

They were hungry for flesh and blood.

The eight of them immediately split up to take on their shares of the Lickers. Rolento twirled his medium sized green baton smacking away any oncoming Lickers and defending against their claw/tongue attacks.

"Hideous freaks!" Rolento shouted at the Lickers.

He was ready to take on these vile creations by the T-Virus. Rolento tossed another grenade at the Lickers as it exploded seconds later. The Lickers caught in the blast radius were immediately killed.

Other Lickers had to suffer with pieces of sharpnel stuck in their bodies. They were hissing and screeching in pain and agony. Still, they quickly crawled towards Rolento.

"Patriot Circle!" Rolento exclaimed running at the wounded Lickers spinning his baton around. He whipped out his combat knife and started stabbing the Lickers in the head repeatedly. This has been one hell of a battle for Rolento since taking on a Mr. X Tyrant a few days ago.

The Lickers were tricky little creatures in combat. Rolento would have to be more careful since this is in close quarters. He would have to rely a lot on close-quarters combat. Rolento quickly jumped into the air.

"Stinger!" Rolento exclaimed throwing a knife downward impaling the head of another Licker.

The commando continued holding his own against the oncoming Lickers created by the HCF. He needed to take out the other Lickers very quickly.

"Mine Sweeper!" Rolento yelled as he threw several grenades before rolling backwards. The Lickers quickly crawled after him as they got into the path of the exploding grenades.

Pieces of the Lickers were splattered all around the floors and the walls. This was more of a massacre than just a battle.

"Mission complete," Rolento said with a snap.

He quickly rushed to the other soldiers to help out with the defensive lines. Rolento was determined to survive and help bring these corporations to justice.

"I'll be damned if I die to these filthy freaks, comrades..." Rolento said to them.

The soldiers nodded in agreement as they continued to fire upon the wave of incoming Lickers. A lot of people and Lickers would get killed in the process. Most of the stadium was engulfed in battle.

Jotaro Kujo stood there with a cigarette in his mouth taking a few puffs. He was ready to take on these freakish looking Lickers. Finishing the cigarette, Jotaro motioned for the Lickers to come crawling at him.

He immediately summoned his Stand known as the Star Platinum. A green colored looking Aztec warrior materialized behind Jotaro. It would act as his protector and an extension of himself. Star Platinum would be very handy in taking on these Lickers.

The Lickers quickly slashed at Jotaro from all sides only to be blocked by the power of the Star Platinum. It was extremely fast in offense and defense.

"Ora Ora!" Star Platinum chanted pummelling the Lickers with very fast punches. The Lickers' heads were immediately split open by the power of Star Platinum's fists. Jotaro threw some attacks of his own at the same time.

He wasn't intimidated at the looks of the Lickers at all. Jotaro was ready to send each and every one of them back to Hell, where they belonged. This was a very new experience for Jotaro Kujo and his Stand: Star Platinum.

"Mach Ora!" Star Platinum exclaimed as it extended outward and knocked a Licker's head off with such force. The Lickers continued crawling towards Jotaro from all sides. They would soon fall victim to the power of the Star Platinum.

Jotaro's Stand grabbed the Lickers using its strength to tear them to pieces. Blood and limbs spewed everywhere making this big of a mess. A bunch of Lickers continued charging at Jotaro, who stood still waiting for them to come.

"The World..." Jotaro said as he executed his Star Platinum: The World super attack. Star Platinum created a black ball that stopped anything that was inside, except for Jotaro. Numerous Lickers were frozen in time as Star Platinum got to do massive damage on them. Soon, the ball went away as people looked around wondering what had just happened.

Star Platinum continued to protect Jotaro from these bloodthirsty Lickers.

"Ora Ora!"

Kakyoin was holding his own against the oncoming Lickers. He took a defensive stance as the Lickers came closer to him.

"Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin called out as his Stand summoned before him. The green colored Stand had viney limps as it stretched outward defending its master against the oncoming assault of the Lickers.

The Lickers came at Kakyoin while crawling on the sides of the inner walls and ceiling. They would leap at Kakyoin at an attempt to take off his head.

"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin shouted as Hierophant Green shot out four emeralds that pierced through the head of one of the Lickers.

The Lickers continued to come at Kakyoin as Hierophant Green continued fighting.

"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin shouted doing his 20 Meter Emerald Splash super attack. A barrage of emeralds shot forth acting like a heavy machine-gun cutting through the wave of oncoming Lickers.

Jotaro and Kakyoin kept their backs to each other in defensive mode. The Lickers rushed at the two of them from all sides.

"Stinger!" Rolento yelled impaling another Licker with a combat knife.

"Emerald Splash!"

"Ora Ora!"

"Oshioki no Jikan!" Kakyoin yelled as Hierophant Green slid forward and jumped inside the Licker beating it up from the inside. The Licker exploded into pieces as Kakyoin's Stand stood there.

"Mach Ora!"

"Oshioki no Jikan!"

"They keep coming and coming," Jotaro said.

"We got to hold them off the best we can," Kakyoin replied.

Robert Miura and Shoma Sawamura of Gorin High had their own fight to worry about. Shoma was swinging his baseball bat like crazy at the flood of Lickers.

"Long Shoot!" Roberto exclaimed kicking a soccer ball at the face of a Licker.

Shoma continued swinging his baseball bat.

"Kyougou Sokkyuu!" Shoma exclaimed throwing a fastball at another Licker.

"Long Shoot!"

"Kyougou Sokkyuu!"

"Long Shoot!"

"Kyougou Sokkyuu!"

"These things keep coming and coming," Roberto said.

A Licker descended from the ceiling and attempted to latch onto Shoma to take off his head.

"Shoma!"

"Kyougou Sokkyuu!" yelled another voice.

The Licker fell to the ground as Shoma smashed its head open with the baseball bat. Roberto and Shoma turned to see Shoma's brother Shuuichi Sawamura standing there with a baseball bat and a couple of baseballs.

"Big brother," Shoma said with a smile.

"No way I'm going to let these freaks take my brother," Shuuichi said as he joined up with Shoma and Roberto.

"Glad you could join in," Roberto said with a smile.

"I owe you guys for helping me out. Least I can do," Shuuichi replied.

"We appreciate it," Roberto said executing another Long Shoot to a nearby Licker. The Lickers kept coming and coming. Another squad of soldiers quickly arrived to the scene.

"Form a defensive line!" Rolento ordered.

"Who's behind all this?" Shuuichi asked smacking another Licker away with his steel bat.

"Same people who put Batsu in the hospital," Shoma said with anger in his voice.

"This is for Batsu," Roberto said as he continued doing a barrage of Long Shoots to the Lickers. The three Gorin students continued to hold their own against the oncoming Lickers.

The female pirate known as Ruby Heart held her own against the Lickers. Swiftly, Ruby Heart somersaulted into the air with several Lickers looking upwards onto her. They wanted a piece of the pirate.

"Schwarzaile!" Ruby Heart exclaimed surrounding herself with blue waves of water. She propelled herself forward attacking the Lickers. The woman continued doing all sorts of special attacks fighting against her share of the Lickers. This is the first time that any of the fighters had to go up against these freakish monstrosities.

Cracker Jack adjusted his hat a bit and swung his baseball bat around a bit. He would show the Lickers a lesson in pain and recovering from it. The former Shadowlaw assassin stood there as he tilted his head a bit as the Licker tried to poke him with its claw. C. Jack smirked as he effortlessly dodged its attack.

Taking his bat, C. Jack slammed it across the Licker's face breaking the teeth off. He then snapped the Licker's head with a hard Soccer Ball Kick attack. C. Jack snapped another Licker's neck with a Dash Upper.

He charged up and executed his Crazy Jack super attack charging at a group of Lickers with a barrage of Dash Straights.

"Come on, you pussy-ass freaks!" C. Jack chanted as he swung his baseball bat around taking as many Lickers as he could with him.

Sakura Kusagano of South Tamagawa High did her part in fighting against her share of the Lickers. They would soon learn the fatal way not to mess with a pissed off school girl, especially one who has trained with Ryu Hoshi.

"Hadouken!" Sakura yelled sending a blue fireball smacking across one of the Lickers. She jumped out of the way of an attacking Licker and came back with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Another one leaped off the ceiling and tried to swipe off Sakura's head.

"Hadouken!" Sakura yelled doing her Vertical Hadouken.

She ran and jumped at a wall then rebounding hitting another Licker with a somerault axe kick on the top of the head. Sakura backflipped avoiding the swinging attack from another Licker. The young girl knocked another Licker to the ground with a footsweep and somersaulted with her heel landing on the heart area crushing the chest.

"Sho-Oh-Ken!" Sakura yelled running forward knocking a Licker up into the air with her rising uppercut attack.

Sakura quickly rushed towards another Licker.

"Shinkuu Hadouken!" Sakura yelled firing off a mega fireball. The Licker was forced into a wall as the fireball crushed its chest.

Kevin Ryman, Mark Wilkins, and Carlos Oliviera quickly rushed at the scene followed by four platoons of soldiers. They could see Rolento Schugerg signaling them to his direction.

"Form three defensive lines!" Rolento ordered.

The platoon of soldiers quickly got into formation and started to fire at the Lickers.

"Don't leave any of those freaks alive!" Rolento ordered as he ripped three grenades out from his strap. He hurled them at the Lickers and took cover.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Let's show these bastards at Umbrella and HCF that we bow down for nobody!" Rolento shouted as he picked up a shotgun and slowly marched towards the crowd of zombies. He wouldn't let up one bit pumping shells into the Lickers.

Rolento pulled out another grenade and threw it at the Lickers again. Another loud boom erupted as Rolento marched through the smoke like a well oiled machine. With the shells gone, Rolento tossed the shotgun aside and took his baton out.

"Patriot Circle!" Rolento yelled spinning his baton around his waist in a circular motion. He smacked across many Lickers as he could. The man pulled out another combat knife and jammed it through the neck of one Licker.

He marched in their like a true soldier awaiting battle.

Rolento somersaulted into the air and flew downward into the large crowd of Lickers. He quickly pulled out his almost endless supply of combat knifes.

"Stinger! Stinger! Stinger! Stinger! Stinger! Stinger! Stinger!" Rolento shouted repeatedly throwing knives downward. They quickly impaled the Lickers by their heads and tongues. As Rolento landed, he continued fighting the wave of Lickers with just his baton and combat knives.

Rolento quickly leaped back as several Lickers tried to slash him across the chest.

"Mekong Delta Attack!" Rolento yelled jumping back and rolling forward knocking several Lickers down like bowling pins.

Carlos Oliviera and Kevin Ryman quickly rushed to Rolento's aid armed with submachine-guns. They quickly opened fire taking down as many Lickers as they could. The soldiers quickly followed behind leaving a few behind to secure every part of this section.

Another Licker quickly leaped at Rolento as he quickly rolled backwards.

"Mekong Delta Air Raid!" Rolento shouted as he leaped forward slamming his baton downward hitting the Licker on the head. He could hear the Licker's skull crack as it fell to the floor lifeless.

Carlos Oliviera quickly pulled out a grenade and removed the pin. He quickly threw the grenade and took cover as it went off.

BOOM!

The Lickers in that area were starting to decrease. All they had to do was keep the heat up on these Lickers. Rolento continued to lead the offense. Shoma and Suuichi Sawamura, along with Roberto Miura, and Ruby Heart quickly followed up after.

**Section 3**

The group consisting of Makoto, Adon, Joe Higashi, Hwa Jai, Dudley, Rick Stroud, Dong Hwan, Jae Hoon, Marco Rodriguez, Roy Bromwell, Hideo Shimazu, and Jam Kurabadori would be fighting creatures and other freaks in the third section of the first floor. They were taking a bunch of Granados infected with the 'las plagas' pathogenic organisms in their bodies.

The Granados were no longer human. Nor did they possess any free will anymore. They looked human; but, they staggered around like zombies.

"Can't we talk this over?" Dong Hwan asked as he stepped up trying to negotiate with the Granados armed with machetes, cleavers, axes, pitch forks, and other melee weapons. They continued to stagger towards the group.

Jae Hoon slightly pulled Dong Hwan back some, "Dong, I don't think they're listening..."

"Shut up, Jae... Let the master handle this..." Dong Hwan said with a smile.

"We're gonna get killed..." Jae Hoon muttered to himself.

There were only a few security guards, a soldier, two cops, and four SWAT officers standing by armed and ready. Hideo Shimazu decided to take charge since he's a teacher and such. He turned to face the men that stood by.

"Keep all the way back and shoot anybody of them that pass through," Hideo said.

The men nodded as the ran to the end of the sealed off section. It was time to go out and fight against these Granados.

"We must keep them at bay," Hideo instructed.

Makoto stood there in her white Karate gi and yellow scarf. This would be the perfect opportunity to make her father proud. She rushed in head strong attacking the first Granado that came her way.

This one was armed with a pitchfork trying to jab it through Makoto's gut.

Makoto avoided the attack dodging to the left and countered with a hard Karate chop to the forearm of the Granados. It forced the Granados to drop the pitchfork. Then, it tried to strangle Makoto by grabbing her by the neck.

"Get your hands off me!" Makoto demanded as she pushed the Granados' arms away. She threw several hard punches to the chest and a spinning hook kick to the face snapping the neck of the Granado. It staggered a bit before falling to the floor lifeless.

She used her right foot and picked up the pitchfork and grabbed it in the air. Makoto grapped the pitchfork and twirled around like a staff. Several Granados quickly came at Makoto armed with all sorts of sharp objects.

Makato quickly smacked them away with the pitchfork.

"Baka!" she exclaimed to the Granados.

Quickly, she jammed the pitchfork into the faces of the Granados. They soon fell to the floor lifeless. But, there were plenty more to come. Makoto swung the pitchfork around keeping as many Granados at bay as possible.

Another Granados was at the end armed with a crossbow. It seemed to know how to use it. As the Granado was about to fire, Makato threw the pitchfork as it jammed into the chest. The Grandos dropped the crossbow as it flew back becoming impaled against the wall.

"Hayate!" Makoto exclaimed dashing forward with a hard straight punch breaking through several Granados. A trail of images was left behind. She managed to break through the groups of Granados.

However, she was surrounded by them.

"Hayate!" Makoto yelled executing another signature dashing punch. It was to the head of another Granado as its neck snapped out of place. She quickly leaped up and threw a hard jump spin kick knocking three Granados back.

She blocked an incoming knife attack and grabbed the wrist following up with a few roundhouse kicks to the chest and a roundhouse kick to the face. Makoto threw the Granados down and snapped its neck.

They were no longer human.

Makoto continued her part throwing a barrage of hard punches and kicks. She threw several hard punches to the face and chest following up with another, "Hayate!" This young girl wasn't going to let a bunch of mind-controlled freaks take her down.

She pushed another back with a few kicks and went, "Karakusa!" Grabbing the Granados, Makoto lifted it up, and applied a choke. With the choke, Makoto suffocated the Granados tossing it to the floor.

"Tsurugi!" Makoto exclaimed jumping into the air and snapping another Granado's neck with a somersault axe kick. She was on fire.

She continued fighting against the Granados to the best of her ability. Makoto wasn't one girl to fuck with, literally.

"Seichuusen Godanzuki!" Makoto shouted as she executed a devastating dash punch to an unfortunate Granados. She then followed up with three hard punches to the chest. The sound of the chest cracking could be heard as the Granados fell to the floor with blood spewing out its mouth.

The British Boxer known as Dudley threw his coat aside. He got into his stance punching out any oncoming Granados.

"Let's fight like gentlemen..." Dudley said to the Granados. Obviously, they didn't care to fight like gentlemen.

They came at Dudley in a mob.

"Leave me no choice..." Dudley added throwing several hard punches to the faces of the Granados and adding crosses and uppercuts. He charged forth towards the mob of Los Granados throwing his hard punches.

Dudley wasn't named England's number 1 Boxer for nothing.

He went and executed his Jet Upper, rising up and snapping the neck of a Granados with a rising uppercut. Dudley dashed forward and started to pummel the hell out of another Granados. He was very fast and strong.

The British boxer rushed forward taking out another Granados with a barrage of punches finishing off with a Machine Gun Blow dealing it massive damage. Dudley continued to box the hell out of these Granados.

"I must admit, you all make excellent practice dummies," Dudley commented throwing a hard punch to the face of a Granados armed with a machete.

Dudley threw more punches and threw another Jet Upper. He grabbed another Granados by the shirt and threw it against the wall than followed with a hard uppercut snapping the neck region. The Boxer stood there and readjusted his bowtie.

Another Granados tried to take Dudley, who ducked under and countered with a Ducking Upper keeping it from taking his head with a hook blade. These things kept coming and coming. Nobody knew when this was going to stop.

Dudley attacked another Granados with hard punches and followed up with his Rocket Uppercut super attack. It was a more powerful version of his Jet Uppercut. In the uppercut sequence, a tornado surrounded Dudley making him more powerful. Afterwards, he brushed himself off and continued fighting against the Granados.

Adon stood there in his Muay Thai stance. Joe Higashi and Hwa Jai stood behind him. The three Muay Thai kickboxers were ready to take on this mob of Los Granados. They would be no match for their ungodly punches and kicks.

The self-proclaimed God of Muay Thai charged at the Granados. His hard hitting kicks were more than enough to crack bones and break necks. Adon threw a very hard Thai roundhouse easily snapping the neck of an oncoming Granados.

"Jaguar!" Adon yelled somersaulting forward and slashing downward with his leg. It was a powerful downward heel kick cracking the skull of another Granados. He motioned for them to come at him some more.

Another Granados down for the count by Adon's Jaguar Kick.

A few Granados with torches came at Adon swinging at him.

"Is that the best you can do!" Adon taunted. He stepped forward pummelling another Granados repeatedly with his fist.

More Granados kept on coming.

Adon threw a barrage of hard hitting kicks and flipped backwards yelling, "Jaguar!" He flipped downward with a quick kick snapping the neck of another Granados. The power of his Jaguar Tooth was ungodly.

He broke through the lines of the murderous Granados with his powerful Muay Thai skills. Adon knocked their teeth around with his punches and kicks.

"Jaguar!" Adon yelled executing another Jaguar Kick.

At a distance, he could see Dudley knocking away at the other Los Granados. Joe Higashi and Hwa Jai followed shortly behind.

"Let's see who can knock down the most," Joe Higashi suggested.

"You're on," Hwa Jai replied.

"Yeah!" Adon exclaimed with a smirk.

The three Muay Thai fighters continued to hack away at the Los Granados. These three fighters were determined to stand out amongst the others in this scuffle. They would represent the honor of the sport of Muay Thai.

"Rising Jaguar!" Adon shouted as he threw a double rising knee attack busting up the face of another Granados. He continued to do more and more damage through the ranks of the Los Granados.

This was one miscalculation that Wesker never could've figured.

Adon charged up and ran towards more of the Granados armed with all sorts of weapons. Some of them were even sporting pistols and rifles. Still, Adon didn't care that much at all. Amped up, Adon ran right at the Granados.

"Jaguar!" Adon shouted as he executed his Jaguar Varied Assault super attack. He attacked with a barrage of hard hitting elbow strikes to the Granados. The man was pumped up and on fire.

There were still more to go up against.

"Jaguar Revolver!" Adon shouted somersaulting forward multiple times slashing downward with his leg. The Granados continued taking the abuse.

Adon stood there with his arms out ready to take on more of these freaks. Joe Higashi quickly sped by Adon to take on the Granados. He wanted to show Adon up since his defeat last time at his hands.

Joe Higashi quickly mooned the Granados as some of them tried to fire at him. Adon and Hwa Jai stood there laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny! The shot could've went up my ass!" Joe Higashi complained.

That prompted them to laugh louder.

"Rocket!" Hwa Jai yelled executing his powerful rising knee strike into the face of a nearby Granados.

Joe Higashi continued to cut through the legions of Los Granados. His attacks were just as destructive as Adon's. With a hard front snap kick, Joe Higashi snapped the neck of another Granados. This one was armed with a crossbow.

"Hurricane Upper!" Joe yelled throwing an uppercent that send a spiral of wind right at some of the Granados as they were lifted into the air. He rushed at other Granados throwing a barrage of punches and spinning backfists.

He was on fire.

"Slash Kick!" Joe yelled jumping forward with a slashing kick knocking down another Granados to the floor.

"Not bad..." Adon said throwing a barrage of very hard punches to another Granados.

"Hurricane Upper!"

Another spiral of wind was sent out from Joe Higashi's punch sending more Granados slamming into the hard ceiling. He wanted to make himself known to Umbrella and the HCF that he wasn't one to take lightly.

None of these fighters were to be taken lightly.

"Tiger Kick!" Joe yelled pulling off a rising flaming knee scorching a number of Granados. Upon landing, Joe threw another barrage of rock hard kicks. More and more Granados were dropping like flies.

"Rising Jaguar!" Adon yelled.

"Golden Heel!" Joe Higashi yelled jumping forward and slashing his heel downward in a wide arc.

The three kickboxers continued to make their way through the Granados as they kept coming and coming.

"We have orders to keep the escalators secured!" yelled a soldier.

"By who?" Hideo asked.

"Colonel Guile," the soldier answered. But the soldier soon found himself impaled through the eye by an arrow from a Granados with a crossbow.

"Gotta keep these escalators secure, eh?" Adon asked.

Joe threw a hard jump spin kick knocking several Granados back.

"Bakuretsu Ken!" Joe shouted punching another Granados rapidly. The Granados still kept on coming. Quickly, reinforcements came down the escalators armed with automatic rifles aimed downwards at the Granados opening fire.

The Granados quickly fell to the ground dead.

Joe Higashi charged up his ki yelling, "Screw Upper!" sending a very large hurricane sending Granados up into the air only to be picked off by the reinforcements. More Granados continued to pour into the section.

"We gotta close that sewer passage!" Jai exclaimed.

"Right on it! Double Cyclone Upper!" Joe shouted sending two hurricanes at the Granados making a way to the sewer entry way.

"Rocket!" Jai yelled attacking with his knee strike. He continued making a path with the assistance of Adon through the Los Granados.

"Rising Jaguar!"

"Hurricane Upper!" Jai yelled.

"One three," Adon said.

"1."

"2."

"3..."

"Rising Jaguar!"

"Tiger Kick!"

"Rocket!"

Several Granados flew back from their hard flying knee attacks.

"Again," Joe Higashi said.

"Rising Jaguar!"

"Tiger Kick!"

"Rocket!"

Hwa Jai rushed in executing the same moves as Joe Higashi since they had similar training. Both fighters would represent the whole Muay Thai organization.

"Hurricane Upper!" Hwa Jai yelled sending a hurricane right at those Granados.

The former rival of Joe Higashi took his turn tearing through the mass of Los Granados with his hard hitting punches and kicks. He wasn't taking no prisoners at all. It was all for the name of Muay Thai.

"Rising Jaguar!"

"Tiger Kick!"

"Rocket!"

All three Thai kickboxers continued tearing through the Los Granados. They had to keep the rest from coming into the stadium from the sewer ways.

"They look like common villagers," Adon said.

"I think they are," Joe Higashi replied.

"Less talk and more fighting," Hwa Jai added. Both Adon and Joe Higashi nodded as the three of them continued tearing through their ranks. They quickly passed by Makoto and Dudley whom were holding their own against the oncoming Granados.

"Tiger Claw!" yelled a voice.

The three Thai kickboxers turned around and saw Shura Naikanom Tom rushing into the section taking on some Granados. He too was a highly skilled Thai kickboxer.

"Shura!" Adon exclaimed in a bit of surprise.

"Glad you could make it," Joe said with a smile.

"I gotta start taking this shit seriously," Shura replied with a bit of a laugh. Joining the other three, Shura made it four highly skilled Thai kickboxers.

"We're having a contest to see who can take out the most," Hwa Jai explained as he knocked another Granados back with a hard spinning backfist.

"Tiger Fang!" Shura exclaimed lunging at another Granados and throwing some heavy punches. He then turned back to the other three, "I'm game..."

"Rocket!"

"Jaguar!" Adon yelled executing another Jaguar Tooth.

"Tiger Claw!" Shura yelled lunging at another Granados delivering a hard punch to the face. The force of the hit caused the head to move back as the neck broke out of place. Quickly, he rushed at the other Granados unleashing a fury of Muay Thai attacks.

Rick Stroud was at another part of the section defending himself against these Granados. He was a light heavyweight boxer of Native American Indian descent. A gang of Granados armed with all sorts of deadly farm tools slowly approached him.

As the Granados came in to attack, Rick ducked and evaded only to come back counterattacking with his fast and powerful punches. With a few punches, Rick managed to send a few of the Granados back. More closed in on Rick only to be taken down by gunfire coming in from the support troops coming down the escalators.

"Shooting Star!" Rick yelled charging at another Granados pummeling it and finishing off with an uppercut launching them both into the air. Gently, Rick landed on his feet and came running at another Granados punishing it with more hard and devastating punches.

Rick then turned his back to a few Granados that walked towards him armed with clubs and machetes. They were ready to do him in.

"Blazing Sunburst!" Rick exclaimed delivering a punch that sent the incoming Granados flying back several feet. It was a powerful hit as Rick shook his hand a bit before going back into battle against these former-humans.

Rick continued charging through the crowd of Granados. Anybody that passed through were taken out by defensive gunfire. The young Native American Boxer continued punishing these Granados with his fists. All of this was being recorded on the cameras that Wesker had secretly planted throughout the stadium. However, Umbrella had very good hackers on their payroll. They too were watching the live feed at what's going down at the stadium.

He leaped back to avoid getting impaled by a pitchfork and quickly rushed forward again. "Divine Blast!" he yelled rushing forward with a hard punch. The unfortunate Granados fell back with a broken neck and rearranged face.

The people at HCF and Umbrella watching this feed couldn't believe that these fighters were more than capable of holding their own. These genetic creations were getting slaughtered out there. However, they would be keeping profiles on all these fighters.

"Hellion!" Rick exclaimed throwing a hard punch and following up with an uppercut.

The Native American boxer continued making way through the wave of Granados. Right ahead were the combined might of Adon, Joe Higashi, Hwa Jai, and Shura. The Granados continued to enter through the underground entrance connecting to the sewers.

Rick threw a barrage of punches to another Granados and following up with another, "Hellion!" He was large and in charge in the heat of the moment.

"Gaia Breath!" Rick yelled as he charged up. A super attack that Rick executed by an uppercut followed by a straight punch with a horizontal whirlwind sending several Granados flying back and crashing into others.

Dong Hwan charged through the Granados armed with blades and hatchets. Being the son of Kim Kaphwan, Dong Hwan was highly efficient in the art of Tae Kwon Do. He was a natural at the art without having to train and practice that much. Dong Hwan jumped up and gave a spin kick and spinning back kick combination to a Granados trying to hack him to pieces with an axe.

He came forward towards another armed Granados with a barrage of side kicks and yelled, "Raimei Zan!" as he hopped forward with an electrified kick. The electricity was enough to do more damage.

The Granados head exploded as the las plagas organism started to stick its head out. Dong Hwan jumped back in fright.

"The hell is that!" asked a freaked out Dong Hwan.

Wesker and the HCF had purposely done something to the lights to make the las plagas stick out upon their hosts losing their heads. It continued walking towards Dong Hwan, who sent it back with several hard kicks. The headless Granados fell to the ground and got back up moments later still walking towards Dong Hwan.

"Get away!" Dong Hwan exclaimed knocking it back down with more hard kicks.

The soldiers fired at the headless Granados as it continued walking towards Dong Hwan. This was all unreal for the fighting casanova. One of them managed to make the shot that shot the organism. Soon, the Granados fell to the floor dead.

"Thanks," Dong Hwan said before fighting more Granados.

There were plenty more Granados to fight. They continued walking around the section like zombies. Escalators had to be protected for when help arrives. One of the Granados staggered forwards trying to strike Dong Hwan with a machete.

"Kuu Sa Jin!" Dong Hwan yelled spinning upwards in a diagonal motion kicking each time. He knocked the Granados off the floor and stomped on the head upon landing. Neck was broken but the head was still in place.

Dong Hwan kicked the body to be sure.

"Phew..." he said in a relieved tone of voice.

Running forth, he continued taking down Granados with his deadly Tae Kwon Do skills. These Granados were nothing to Dong Hwan as he threw a hard side kick to the head snapping the neck area.

He then ran up a wall rebounded with a spinning side kick snapping the neck of another Granados. It would be all about the head area in this fight. Just don't destroy the head or he'd have to deal with the actual hideous looking organisms. Several Granados then ran after him with scythes and other sharp objects. Dong Hwan quickly ran up the wall again.

"Hishou Kyaku!" Dong Hwan yelled piercing downward with his leg and stabbing with the other foot. He was drilling his feet into the head of the Granados snapping the neck. The unfortunate Granados fell to the floor dead.

Dong Hwan jumped up and did a straddle kick forcing two Granados back. More came at him from all sides. The young Dong Hwan moved in a 360 degree motion throwing hard roundhouse and side kicks to the facial areas. He came at one Granados throwing a front kick, side kick, two roundhouse kicks, and a side kick.

He then jumped with a hard side kick snapping the neck of another Granados. Dong Hwan threw a hard front kick with back thrust kick to another Granados snapping its neck in the process. This is the first time that Dong Hwan had killed before. He didn't want to in the first place but they would kill him where he stood.

For a few moments, he stood to catch his breath. Four Granados came at Dong Hwan from all sides. Quickly, Dong Hwan threw a front kick, a side kick to the right, a roundhouse kick, and a back thrust kick. With rock hard hits, all four Granados fell to the ground lifeless with their necks broken. He ran to his right and jumped on the wall then rebounded to take out another Granados with a spinning roundhouse kick.

Dong Hwan jumped upwards and used the head of another Granados as a platform breaking the neck in the process. He charged up his ki energy ready for another attack diving into a large group of Granados.

"Super Dong Hwan Kyaku!" he shouted hitting a Granados with a dive kick. He then executed a bunch of spin kicks going upwards with electricity in each one. Heads of the Granados that got in its path exploded as the las plagas crawled out. As Dong Hwan landed, he quickly ran forward to avoid having to fight the actual organisms.

"Not this again!"

"Where you going Dong!" Jae Hoon asked. He tried running after his older brother but was blocked by the headless Granados. The young boy had a look of disgust on his face just looking at these organisms.

They organisms were 'evil.' To Jae Hoon, this was 'unforgivable.' Like his father, Jae Hoon felt that evil is unforgivable. This would be a chance to avenge his father's injuries at the hands of those Hunters a few nights before.

"Hien Zan!" Jae Hoon yelled executing the somersault axe kick. It was the same as his father's. Only difference was that an arc of fire followed after.

One of the headless Granados caught on fire as it staggered around touching other Granados. It was a trail of fire that Jae Hoon had created. Jae Hoon threw a couple of kicks to another Granados following up with another Hien Zan and more kicks.

Jae Hoon ran up a wall and rebounded executing his Hangetsu Zan, a spin kick with fire. Several other Granados were caught in the fire. He charged through the other Granados to catch up with Dong Hwan who was taking out more of these freaks.

Catching up, the two brothers banded together double-teaming the Granados with a barrage of kicks and special attacks.

"Hou-ou Kyaku!" Jae Hoon yelled charging at another Granados and beating it up with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Super Dong Hwan Kyaku!"

Marco Rodriguez would show these Granados the power of Kyokugen Karate. He was the top pupil of Ryo Sakazaki in Kyokugen Karate. The big muscular Brazilian charged forward beating anything that got in his way. Soldiers were still there to lend their gun support taking out any Granados that passed through the defensive lines.

"Ko-ou Ken!" Marco yelled sending a fireball forward taking out one of the Granados. He grabbed another Granados by the shirt and threw it at other Granados. These things would never stop ever. More and more Granados continued walking towards Marco Rodriguez.

Simply, Marco motioned for them to come at him.

"C'mon!" Marco exclaimed throwing several hard punches and kicks at the attacking Granados. He grabbed a scythe from one of the Granados and severed the head. Soon, the organism popped out.

It scared the shit out of Marco.

"Fuck!" he yelled before hacking the organism off.

Marco continued to break through taking out as many of these Granados as he could. He charged up holding his fist back waiting for the right moment.

"Ryuu-Sen Ken!" Marco yelled charging forward with a straight fist to the face of another Granados. The neck got snapped as a result. It wasn't over yet...

There were more to fight.

"Ko Hou!" Marco yelled with his rising uppercut sending several Granados up into the air. He would have to take out more of these things. This would all be for Takuma, who still suffered from that sniper wound.

Roy Bromwell wasn't taking this well.

"This is insane..." Roy said to himself punching and kicking away at oncoming Granados. To him, this was being in some B-movie. But he had to make those people pay for what they did to Batsu.

He took a deep breath before going in.

"This is for Batsu," Roy said as he rushed at the Granados like they were opposing football players.

This was one interesting experience in Japan for Roy Bromwell.

"Dynamite Straight!" Roy yelled dashing with a devastating straight punch knocking back several Granados.

He decided to do another one.

"Dynamite Straight!"

Several unfortunate Granados fell victim to Roy's devastating attacks. He was one person not to mess with, either. After this, Roy wouldn't go back to Japan for a very long time. Roy would rather be back in his home.

"Twister Upper!" Roy yelled throwing a spinning uppercut breaking the neck of another Granados.

The young Pacific High student charged his way through the ranks of these Granados with a combination of punches and football tackles. He was pretty strong for a high school football player.

"Dynamite Straight!" Roy yelled knocking several more Granados back.

More Granados stepped up in the place of others. They continued making their way towards Roy Bromwell. He was really starting to dislike both the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF. Hideo was shortly behind handling his share of these monstrosities.

"More gunfire support!" Hideo exclaimed still taking charge of the situation.

Hideo Shimazu is the successor to the style of Shimazu-Ryu Karate and a teacher at Justice High. This is his first Millennium Tournament so far and wouldn't let these Granados ruin it for him at all. He was a very tough person in battle and in the classroom. The man was dressed in a shirt, pants, tie, and special shoulder pads. These Granados didn't know what to expect as Hideo rushed in throwing all sorts of attacks.

"Seihaken!" Hideo shouted punching forward sending a purple blast of energy that sent one of the Granados flying back.

Another one leaped at Hideo trying to swipe his head off with a butcher's cleaver.

"Taikuu Seihaken!" Hideo yelled as he used an anti-air energy blast knocking the Granados out of the air with his quick counterattack. Without sparing another second, Hideo threw a barrage of punches, kicks, and throws making his way through the attacking Granados. It was either do or die in this battle.

Hideo quickly grabbed the head of a nearby Granados and snapped its neck. Another Granados armed with a spiked club attempted to take a swing at Hideo, who quickly ducked under and dodged the incoming attack.

"Jicchoken!" Hideo yelled sending the poor Granados up into the air with his rising uppercut.

There were more that came at Hideo as he continued fighting to the best of his ability. A line of Granados came at Hideo armed with chains, barbed wire bats, and other make-shift weapons. Hideo would still go at them.

"Shin-en Kyaku!" Hideo yelled doing his version of a Hurricane Kick. But, he was still grounded on the floor smacking away at several Granados. Any that he didn't fight were immediately taken out by the ground soldiers.

Most of the sounds that went around were the loud popping sounds of the gunfire taking out a good number of these Granados. Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon kept their backs to each other taking out any Granados that lunged or jumped at them.

The combined might of Adon, Joe Higashi, Hwa Jai, and Shura continued chopping away at the rest of the Granados.

"Shimazu-Ryu Shin Jicchoken!" Hideo shouted knocking a good trio of Granados upwards with a more powerful version of his Jicchoken. Landing on the floor afterwards, Hideo adjusted his glasses before going back to the fighting.

Jam Kurabadori kept a good number at bay with her fast and agile Kung-Fu attacks. She stepped forward smacking away their attacks with well placed palm strikes and kicks. Another Granados was knocked back by Jam's recently executed double fist attack to the gut. This young Chinese waitress wouldn't pull a single punch.

Swiftly she spun around with such finess throwing a spinning crescent kick followed by footsweep to another Granados sending it to the floor. Jam snapped its neck with a hard hitting cartwheel kick.

Immediately, she grabbed the wrist of another Granados trying to stab her with a knife. She countered with several fast roundhouse kicks to the face and chest before releasing the hold. Jam finished the combo off with a reverse jump spin kick to the back of the head breaking the neck in the process.

Another Granados came to Jam from the left as she threw a side kick to the chest and head sending it back a few steps. She finished the Granados off with a flying kick to the head. The crack of the neck could be heard seconds later. Jam spun around afterwards delivering an elbow strike to the chest of another Granados and executed a cartwheel swiftly evading its downward machete slice.

Jam retaliated with fast kicks to the lower and upper back to the Granados. She finished the Granados off with a hard punch to the back of the head. Its neck snapped. The Granados started puking out blood in the process. She then got to a post as she summoned up the Breath of Asanagi charging up some ki. In her time, Jam is one of few people able to wield ki energy.

Another Granados armed with a sledgehammer came running at her.

It would be the perfect time to use one of her special techniques. Jam ran at the Granados, jumped up executing a 360 degree twirl with a split kick at the end taking out Granados on opposite sides. She rolled forward upon landing back to her feet and comtinued charging at the armed Granados.

Jam executed her Ryujin attack sending a flying dragon kick to the Granados before it had to chance to swing at her. The Granados was floored as Jam stomped on the head breaking the neck area.

"Renhoukyaku!" Jam yelled sending an orb of ki energy knocking several Granados back. She continued charging through the Granados taking them out with all sorts of fast and graceful attacks.

"Rising Jaguar!"

"Tiger Kick!"

"Rocket!"

"Double Knee!"

The four Thai Kickboxers quickly managed to make to the opposite end of the section. Adon and Joe Higashi held off the Granados as Hwa Jai and Shura quickly sealed off the entrance way. Soon, they would have to take out the remnants in this section of the first floor. At the same time, a platoon of SWAT officers stormed through with submachine-guns opening fire on the rest of the Granados.

It had been a long and exhausting battle that was almost over.

**Section 4**

Muhammad Avdol and N'Dul stood alone with several soldiers. The soldiers stood there guarding the elevators via Guile's orders. Avdol and N'Dul stood there ready to do the dirty work. N'Dul had several bottles of water ready to use to combat the threat. Granados were also staggering around in the forth section of the first floor. It would be up to those two to stop them.

Avdol summoned up his Stand known as Magician's Red. The Stand had the ability to create and manipulate fire.

At the same time, N' Dul summoned up his stand known as Geb. The Stand has the ability to control and manipulate any source of water that's around him. Though N'Dul is blind, he has very good hearing.

"This won't take long," N'Dul said.

"I'll go first then," Avdol said.

N'Dul nodded as Avdol's Stand charged up.

Avdol executed his Shokunetsu no Ankh attack. Magician's Red immediately created a giant flaming ankh that blasted from the ground. The attack scorched a very good number of incoming Granados.

N'Dul opened one of the bottles of water as he made the water shoot out. He shot the water at the Granados as the droplets acted like bullets. They quickly pierced through a good number of the Granados, too.

The blind Stand wielder opened up the other bottles. He made the puddles of water form into hands as they grabbed any nearby Granados and ripped them limb by limb. Then the hands formed together forming a big puddle. A large group of Granados fell through the puddle as if they fell through a lake.

N'Dul then made the puddle form up into a ball. With that, the Granados got crushed together as blood and guts spewed out. The ball hit the ground and went splash leaving being a big sickening looking watery puddle of blood. It was more than enough to make the soldiers lose their appetites for dinner.

"Not a challenge," Avdol calmly said.

N'Dul nodded in agreement.

**Section 5**

Claire Redfield, Mark Wilkins, Bruce McGivern, Skull-o-mania, and Haggar laid back after taking out a good number of Cerberuses. Haggar looked away from the decomposed dogs in disgust. He wanted to do something about Umbrella and HCF.

"They need to be shut down..." Haggar said.

"No kidding," Claire replied with a laugh.

A large platoon of soldiers accompanied by Cycloid Beta and Cycloid Gamma entered the section to see the five of them alive and kicking. It had been a bloody battle where plenty of soldiers were torn to shreads by the dogs.

GI JOEs consisting of Beach Head, Lifeline, and Storm Shadow entered through. Beach Head gave a loud whistle.

"Heh, must've been some party," Beach Head commented.

"Any of you hurt?" Lifeline asked.

"Just my psyche..." Bruce McGivern answered.

"I guess this area is secured then," Beach Head said taking a good look at the bloodbath. He hasn't seen anything like that when he fought against Cobra.

**Section 6**

Captain Sawada stood there with Sodom over the dead bodies of the Hunter Betas. The two of them along with other soldiers had to hold their own against these freaks. Soon, reinforcements arrived.

GI JOEs consisting of Mercer, Low-Light, Sci-Fi, Flint, Dusty, and Tunnel Rat arrived. It was a big mess out there. Captain Sawada stood there breathing heavily. He was almost exhausted from the battle.

"Damn..." Sodom said to himself.

"I hear there's more in the sewers," Captain Sawada said.

"Let me handle this," Tunnel Rat volunteered as he quickly ran towards the entrance way to the sewers.

"Still fighting on the upper floors," Mercer said.

"Let me catch my breath for a bit," Sawada replied.


	163. Lock Down Assault Part 2: Second Floor B...

Lock Down Assault Part 2: Second Floor Battle

**Second Floor/Section 1**

Sean Matsuda, Alex, Huitzil, Donovan Bane, Zen, Ramon, and Vanessa were guarding the first section of the second floor against a large mass of very hungry zombies. Three squads of soldiers stood by as Vanessa ordered them to get into a defensive formation. The ground-defense soldiers took up their positions opening fire on the staggering zombies.

They reaked very badly with the stench of decay.

Zombies were slow but they would have to take a bullet to the head to go down. Sean Matsuda stretched out as he waited. The zombies quickly tore through the defensive lines as the soldiers made a futile effort to fight them off.

Sounds of screams, crunching, flesh ripping, and other gruesome sounds could be heard throughout this one section of the second floor.

"Fall back!" Vanessa ordered.

The remnants of the soldiers retreated while firing at the zombies simultaneously. Sean Matsuda quickly rushed at the zombies. Honestly, he was scared at the possibility that he could end up as zombie chow within the next few minutes.

"No," Sean said shaking his head.

Sean quickly grabbed one zombie and tossed it to the other side. These zombies used to be humans with everyday normal lives. Now, they were nothing but walking lumps or rotten flesh with the very putrid stench of decomposition.

One tried to grab Sean as he ducked under and executed his Sean Tackle. He tackled the zombie to the ground and mounted on top. Sean started punching the zombie's face repeatedly until it went splat.

The feeling was soft and squishy. Sean quickly got to his feet and saw the blood stains on his Karate gi. It was very disgusting.

"Uggggghhh, I had this thing washed recently," Sean said.

Another one attempted to grab Sean only to be thrown into the hard wall. Sean immediately stomped his foot onto the zombie's face making it go splat. It was very sick and disgusting. After this, he would never watch another horror movie ever again.

He jumped and spun around executing a triple spin kick smashing the head of another zombie who fell on its knees. Blood spurted out from the neck as it stained Sean's gi even more. He made sure not to ingest anything from the zombies. But this was a very disgusting sight. Sean really didn't like the fact he was actually battling the undead.

"W-what are these things!" Sean asked in a bit of terror. He continued to attack as the zombies got closer and closer.

Sean picked up a nearby trash bucket and threw it at some approaching zombies. But they still kept coming. He was pretty freaked out.

"T-this is unreal!" Sean exclaimed.

Alex was nearby as he powerbombed a zombie snapping its back and neck. It wouldn't be getting up again.

"Not so bad, just don't get bitten or scratched," Alex said throwing a hard Savate kick to the face of another zombie breaking its neck.

Sean threw a barrage of kicks and yelled, "Tornado K!" as he spun around executing his special Tornado Kick that looked similar to the Hurricane Gale Kick. Down went another zombie. But there were more to take out.

He jumped as he threw a spin kick followed with a spinning crescent kick sending a zombie to the ground. Sean kneeled down and delivered several more punches to the face making the head go splat. It was still disgusting. The sight of skull fragments and brainchucks on his fist. This was a truly disgusting sight.

"Ryuubi Kyaku!" Sean yelled jumping up and executing a spinning wheel kick that went downwards knocking another zombie back.

Sean footsweeped another zombie and used the heel to the head making it go splat. Now he had brainchunks on the hell of his foot. He would have to take a very good shower afterwards. A HAZMAT team would have to come as well.

Sean threw several more hard punches.

He was fighting a small army of the walking dead. Sean was used to people like Gill and M. Bison. But, he wasn't able to encompass the fact that he was fighting against zombies. The zombies weren't like anything he's fought before.

"Dragon Smash!" Sean yelled as he executed his rising uppercut. It was a double-fisted uppercut that snapped back the neck of an unfortunate zombie. These zombies were business men, scientists, police officers, cheerleaders, students, etc.

They continued staggering towards the group of fighters. Sean stood there moving his hands in a motion charging up his ki.

"Hadou-Burst!" Sean yelled sending a fireball that knocked several zombies back.

Sean continued to advance through the crowd of zombies. He punched the shit out of another zombie and added a Sean Tackle taking it down. Several hard punches came after smashing the zombie's head open.

He rolled forward and knocked another zombie down with a Ryuubi Kyaku. Sean got to his feet and stomped on the head as it smooshed to the floor. It was a very disgusting scene. There were more to take out.

"Shoryuu Cannon!" Sean yelled executing two powerful Shoryukens. He landed on one knee breathing a bit before going back to fight.

Getting to his feet, Sean threw a barrage of punches and kicks tearing through the zombies. Ken would've been proud of Sean.

"Damn these people," Sean said directing his anger towards Umbrella and the HCF.

Alex was a hybrid martial artist. He could wrestle, grapple, and kickbox. The young man was a very formidible fighter.

"Weak..." Alex said to the zombies.

He rushed forward snapping the neck of two zombies with a powerful running clothesline. Alex then followed up with a spinning hook kick ripping the head from the neck of the next zombie. Blood spewed out as some of it got on Alex.

"Disgusting," Alex said.

Alex grabbed another zombie and put it in the clinch kneeing the face area repeatedly. He tossed the zombie on the floor snapping its neck afterwards. Several more zombies staggered towards Alex only to be knocked back with several hard punches and a shoulder charge. A hard chop was thrown as the neck of another zombie was snapped.

There were more to fight as Alex put another in a head lock and broke the neck. The zombie's corpse laid there lifeless. Alex threw a hard back kick to the chest of another zombie as the foot penetrated through and came out the back. Slowly, Alex pulled his out with the zombie laying back lifeless once again.

He had the sheer deterimination of a warrior.

Another zombie reached for Alex, who grabbed the arm and tossed it to the other side. The arm easily broke off like a twig with blood spurting out from where the arm was. Alex stomped on the face with his boot. Its arm was still moving with the fingers wiggling.

"Might make a good souvenir for Tom," Alex said pocketing the arm.

Alex continued tearing his way through the oncoming zombies.

"Flash Chop!" Alex yelled executing a flashing chop to the head knocking it off from the body. More blood spewed out. The young mixed-martial artist charge forward throwing a hard left hook followed by a hard right spinning back fist.

He stepped up to deliver a nice hard boot to the face of another zombie. The head immediately splattered into pieces of skull fragments and brainchunks.

Using his strength, Alex picked up a zombie and swung it down with his Power Bomb attack. The zombie's head went splat upon impact. He was a total beast taking on the group of staggering zombies.

The robot known as Huitzil was doing more than his fair share of work. He executed his Plasma Beam attack as he shot a beam of ice freezing a group of zombies in their tracks. Alex rushed through smashing them to pieces with wrestling and kickboxing attacks.

More zombies were stopped by another Plasma Beam. These ice encased zombies were smashed into itty bitty pieces. Huitzil executed his Might Launcher sending out twin missiles blowing the zombies up to hell. Heads, legs, and other appendages were blown around the whole section. This Aztec robot had a whole arsenal of shit at his disposal.

Another Might Launcher was executed. The robot was elected to take the lead as more zombies were sent back to the grave. More zombies were stopped with another Plasma Beam coming from Huitzil.

Huitzil continued marching forth as he executed his Plasma Trap shooting out exploding land mines. More and more zombies met their violent fates at the hands of Huitzil. He launched another pair of twin missiles with his Might Launcher attack. It would take more money to help repair the damages to the stadium after this attack by the HCF.

The robot charged up as he executed his Final Guardian Beta EX attack as he launched a ball that held the zombies up into the air. Huitzil then turned into a tank shooting the hell out of them with missiles firing in an arc. Hapless zombies fell victim as they blew up into many bloody pieces.

Huizil reverted back to his humanoid form. There were more zombies to fight against. But, Huitzil would efficiently take them on.

Donovan Bane kept swing at the zombies with his large sword. Heads were flying around as Alex stomped on them with his boots. The dark hunter executed his Katana o Hanasu planting the sword into the floor. As the zombies got close enough, Donovan executed his Katana o Rakurai with lightning striking the sword.

Any zombie that got within its rage fell dead as their heads exploded. Blood spurted out from where their heads used to be. Donovan executed his Katano o Modosu as the sword returned cutting down any zombies in its way. Taking his sword back, Donovan continued cutting down at the zombies that managed to get past Huitzil. There were plenty of zombies to fight in this area.

"Ifreet Sword!" Donovan yelled as the Spirit of Ifreet did an upward sweeping flaming sword attack. Several zombies caught on fire as Donovan charged through swing his sword left and right hacking off their body parts.

He felt something afoul about this tournament.

"Blizzard Sword!" he yelled as an ice spirt shot out a crystal snowflake that freezed the four staggering zombies that wanted to munch on his flesh. With a hard swing, their crystalized corpses shattered into many pieces.

Donovan continued swinging is blade taking out more zombies.

"Lightning Sword!" the dark hunter yelled as a lightning spirit shout out a massive amount of electricity in front of him. Zombies caught in the way exploded into many pieces. Donovan shielded himself with his sword.

Donovan threw his sword like a boomerang taking out a good number of zombies. Upon returning, the blade took out more of these undead freaks. Grabbing his blade again, Donovan continued cutting away at all the oncoming zombies that wished to have him for their next meal.

"Return back to your graves!" Donovan demanded cutting through more zombies. The muscular dark hunter continued hacking his way through the legions of the walking dead. These zombies were victims of the G-Virus that was developed by William Birkin.

The fighter known as Zen ran up one of the walls, rebounded, and took the heads of several zombies with a very hard spin kick. Blood spewed out and touched the ceiling only to drop down like bloody rain drops. Zen quickly rolled out the way to avoid getting his outfit messy. Grabbing another zombie, Zen slammed it against the wall hitting it with several hard punches and a decapitating hard roundhouse kick.

Zen quickly forced another zombie back with a rushing elbow attack. This was something he didn't expect when competing in this years Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Quickly, he somersaulted over some approaching zombies and landed in the middle.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

With a few punches and kicks, these unfortunate zombies were down for the count. Zen charged forward throwing more and more fast and hard punches.

"Zanshinken!" Zen yelled firing a powerful projectile of energy that knocked back several zombies ready to munch on his flesh.

Zen grabbed the arm of another zombie and ripped the torso from the waist up with a hard side thrust kick to the ribs. Blood and intestines spewed outward staining the walls and the floor. The fighter rolled forward to avoid getting stained.

"Sengouken!" Zen yelled after he threw some hard punches. He produced an uppercut that generated a whirlwind knocking these unfortunate zombies up into the air. The warrior knocked the zombies around before they slammed hard onto the floor.

The soldiers continued to advance assisting with gunfire support.

"Zanshinken!" Zen yelled sending another blast of energy.

More and more zombies continued advancing on Zen, who summed up his energy for another attack.

"Ragou!" he yelled as he threw a powerful palm strike. It created a large hurricane that whirled around slamming zombies around. Their heads splattered upon impact. Zen rushed through the violent hurricane and jumped at more oncoming zombies taking them out with a flurry of aerial kicks.

Ramon jumped up and wrapped his legs around the neck of another zombie. He spun around and took the zombie down with a flying scissors takedown. The zombies head was crushed upon impact.

He then jumped and executed his Rolling Sobat, a mid-air kick to the gut. Immediately, Ramon followed up with his Flying Body Attack. A hard knee drop to the face came after as the head was crushed into pieces of brainchunks and skull fragments.

Getting to his feet, Ramon threw a combination of fast kicks to the oncoming zombies. He grabbed a nearby zombie and ran along the wall for a hard hitting tornado ddt. The zombie's head splattered along the floor. Another zombie came staggering towards Ramon as he ran at it head on.

Ramon executed his Somersault attack throwing a kick to the chest, another kick to the face, and kicked himself away. The zombie's head went right off as Ramon smashed it into pieces afterwards.

Another zombie managed to grab Ramon by the shoulders. It was getting very close to sinking its teeth into the shoulder. The Mexican luchadore had to do something fast.

In response, Ramon executed his Tiger Neck Chancery grabbing the zombie and slamming it onto the ground. The head was severely damaged as the zombie could no longer function and feed on the living.

He quickly jumped to the wall, rebounded, and decapitated another zombie with a flying enziguri. Ramon was on the ground as other zombies reached down in an attempt to feast on his body. It wouldn't be the case as Ramon managed to take the zombies to the ground. Getting to his feet, Ramon quickly stomped on their heads making spuishy sounds.

It was very grotesque.

Ramon cracked his knuckles as he grabbed another zombie. He spun the zombie around and slammed it to the ground for his Tiger Spin super attack. The zombie's corpse was smashed into many bloody pieces. A big stain was on Ramon's shirt.

The sexy red-headed female boxer known as Vanessa charged forward. Swinging left and right with her fists, Vanessa decapitated these mindless zombies. Each punch managed to penetrate their decomposed heads.

It was a disgusting sight to Vanessa. She'd have to dispose of these gloves after this would be over. A hard upward-ankled hook was throw from the right as it smashed the head open of another zombie. The zombie fell to its knees as Vanessa destroyed the head with a powerful uppercut.

"Machine Gun Puncher!" Vanessa yelled punching rapidly at several zombies. The zombies were knocked around like ragdolls. Their faces and heads splattered into many pieces of chunks and skull fragments.

Vanessa wiped the stuff off on her pants.

"This is very disgusting," she shuddered.

Still, the woman continued doing her part. Vanessa throw a volley of punches taking on even more zombies.

"Sliding Puncher!" she yelled sliding forward after throwing a hard punch that knocked the top half of a zombie's head. More zombies staggered towards only to get destroyed by her very hard punches. "Damn, they keep coming and coming!"

"We have to keep fighting until help arrives," Ramon said.

"I know, I know... Don't remind me," Vanessa replied throwing more punches. She continued taking these zombies down with her hard punches. Vanessa charged up her energy and rushed the zombies. "Champion Puncher!" she exclaimed throwing a series of punches and finished off with a very powerful uppercut.

The zombies were laid to waste.

Huitzil continued making way through the zombies with his powerful technological weapons. There was a slight explosion as a small army of SWAT officers rushed through the crater to assist in taking down the zombies.

"Bout time," Vanessa said removing her gloves. She looked down at her gloves with a bit of sadness though, "I'm going to miss you guys..." These gloves had been with her for thick and thin.

Vanessa leaned against the wall and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. Pulling a cig out, Vanessa took out a lighter and lit the end. She took a few puffs. Ramon leaned back next to her.

"Fun, wasn't it?" Ramon asked jokingly.

"Tons... I could go out for a beer after this. You can buy," Vanessa answered.

"It's over for now..." Ramon added.

Vanessa closed her eyes. It was as if she was living some nightmare that put her in the depths of Hell itself.

**Section 2**

Nanase, Hayate, Hokuto, Baiken, Athena Asimiya, Ukyo Tachibana, Sango, and Miroku stood there as several women villagers with chainsaws came at them. Headless bodies of soldiers and police officers laid around. It was a horrifying sight with the floors and the walls stained with blood.

Sango had her pet Kirara with her. This was an all new experience for her dealing with these chainsaw ladies. A look of fear and terror came across Sango's face. Her eyes were wide opened as these female chainsaw wielding Granados continued towards their direction. Miroku gently held her hand.

"We'll survive through this," Miroku said to Sango.

Sango gave a small smile and nodded. She put on her facial mask and got her large boomerang ready. With a big throw, the giant boomerang flew from her arms taking down several of these chainsaw wielding Granados. Some became headless as the parasites popped out from where their heads used to be.

"What are these things!" Miroku asked in terror. This was all new to him.

"This doesn't feel like Naraku's doing," Sango added keeping her distance away from these chainsaw wielding Granados.

"No time to be afraid!" Hayate exclaimed as he charged forward head on at the zombies. Drawing his katana, Hayate slashed away at these chainsaw Granados. The young swordsman was extremely fast and deadly.

"Look at him!" Sango exclaimed in disbelief at what Hayate was doing.

"Enrakushishou!" Hayate yelled as he did a front flip and ended with a downward slice with the katana to the head of one of these Granados. The Granados dropped the chainsaw as the parasaite came out wiggling around. With a fast sword swipe, the parasite was immediately destroyed.

Two other chainsaw Granados came at Hayate only to be sliced in half by their waists. Blood spewed out all over as Hayate spun his sword to prevent the blood from getting onto his clothes.

"Oborozuki!" Hayate yelled dashing forward with his shoulder. He had his katana ready to be drawn throwing a good number of swordstrikes cutting another Granados down to size. With a backflip, Hayate got back in the action using his katana to defend against their chainsaw attacks.

Sparks flew everywhere.

Hayate thrusted his blade backwards penetrating the heart of a Granados that attempted to take him from behind. Pulling the blade out, Hayate swung it in a 360 degree angle slashing other Granados across the chest. The wounded Granados continued approaching towards Hayate who had more up his sleeve.

"Kamaitachi!" Hayate yelled. He did a very fast horizontal slash with his katana. Another Granados' torso fell from the waist. More blood spewed out. Hayate attacked them with another barrage of deadly sword attacks. "Hisen-Zan!" he yelled leaping forward making a spinning aerial slash. Several Granados fell to the floor dismembered.

"How did they get in here in the first place?" Sango asked taking out another Granados with her boomerang. It was starting to take some damage.

"Shiraha Tanjin..." Hayate said holding the sword over his head making a pose. As a Granados tried to attack, Hayate countered and executed a devastating downward vertical slash. It killed the Granados in an instant.

Hayate came through taking out other chainsaw wielding Granados. The swordsman had a lot more where that came from. He continued charging through the Granados taking them down with his fast and devastating slashes. These Granados fell down like dominos as the other fighters followed Hayate's lead.

Sango and Miroku watched in awe at the skill and fighters that the twenty-first century had to offer. It was unreal. They didn't know what to expect in this timeframe. But, one thing still remained the same. Battling against monsters and the undead still continued on.

Hayate slashed at another Granados repeatedly and finished it off with a Hisen-Zan. It was very devastating as the Granados was cut into pieces. Another Granados came at Hayate executing a downward chainsaw attack.

Impulsively, Hayate brought his katana off and deflected the attack.

"Orochi Fujin!" Hayate yelled as a Kanji symbol appeared. He attacked the Granados with a single slash, an Oborouki, a Resshin Kamaitachi that was a super attack combo with his blade sending it up into the air with one last blow. He jumped up after the Granados and impaled it into the air before it crashed back to the floor.

It was a violent end for the unfortunate Granados. Hayate dashed forward swing his katana left and right taking out more Granados.

Hokuto executed a series of Aikido style attacks taking down these Granados. As they attacked, she took them down without any effort put forth. She threw several punches, kicks, and elbow attacks countering the chainsaw attacks coming from the Granados that wish to cut her up into pieces.

"Your power is nothing without focus," Hakuto said calmly.

Hakuto then pulled out two fans. She waited for the Granados to come at her. They kept approaching even closer.

"Kyakuhougi!" Hakuto exclaimed as she started to beat the hell of these Granados with her two fans.

Nanase threw all sorts of attacks with her staff. She remained by Hakuto's side as the two sisters continued making way through these Granados.

Baiken ferociously hacked away at the Granados with her sharp samurai katana. Dashing forward in the air, Baiken swung her sword taking the heads of several Granados. Upon landing, she managed to plunge her blade into their backs before the parasites could reveal themselves.

"Surzuran," Baiken said dashing forward with her blade drawn parrying a chainsaw attack coming from another Granados. She slashed the Granados several times as the torso flew off from the rest of the body.

She executed her Kabari attack as the chain with arm came out where her right arm used to be at before the war. The Granados was caught as it was dragged towards Baiken. Baiken followed up with her Tetsuzansen attacking with a slash that sent the Granados up into the air.

"Senzu Watashi," Baiken said as she drew her katana making the Granados spill their blood with each of her cuts. She started to shout out Chinese characters. The unfortunate Granados fell to the floor as Baiken killed the parasites as they tried to exit the corpses. "Rest in peace," she said to the Granados.

Athena Asimiya stood her ground as the Granados came at her. Her teammates were missing in action. She had to find out what happened and where they're held captive.

"Psycho Ball!" Athena yelled throwing a pink ball of energy sending back several Granados. She rushed forward repelling several of these chainsaw wielding Granados with all sorts of Kung-Fu attacks.

These Granados could take a lot of hits. Athena had to think of something fast. Charging up her ki and psychic powers, Athena was about to take these Granados out.

"I have to something fast," she said to herself. Athena executed her Crystal Bits super attack. Bits of crystals appeared and started to orbit around Athena protecting her. She executed her Crystal Shot super attack gathering the crystal bits above her. The crystals were shot forward taking out a whole group of these Granados.

Ukyo stood there with his Iaido style katana.

"I'm not wasting my special attacks on you scum," Ukyo said as he charged through and drew and sheathed his blade in very fast actions. Sheathing the sword, the Granados all fell into many different pieces.

Ukyo drew his sword again taking the head of another Granados. Sango and Miroku watched on in intrigue. He was incredibly deadly with his blade. With more strikes, Ukyo effortlessly took down more of these Granados.

Sango took a deep breath as she continued taking on these Granados.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her large boomerang taking out some more Granados with hose chainsaws. Upon returning, the boomerang took more to the floor. Her boomerang would have to be repaired after this battle.

"Everybody, get back!" Miroku yelled as he charged forward.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled as Kirara turned into a much larger cat with bigger fangs. Kirara growled as the Granados slightly backed away in fear.

Everybody quickly retreated back as Miroku was up front.

"What are you planning, monk?" Hayate asked.

"You better not get us killed," Baiken growled.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled holding his right palm out. A huge black void started sucking anything in front of the group. The whole area rocked violently as the chainsaw wielding Granados were sucked into this dark oblivion.

Athena blinked in shock at the attack.

"Pretty interesting," Ukyo said watching carefully. The wind tunnel was closed as none of the Granados remained in the area. All the fighters sat down relieved as they took some serious breaths.

"You did it, Miroku," Sango said.

"Yeah, I did," Miroku replied as he placed his hand on Sango's ass.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, Sango smacked Miroku across the face causing him to fall on his ass. He saw up with his eyes narrowed with a big red mark across his face.

"I knew you'd do that," Sango replied in an annoyed voice.

"If you try that on me, I'll cut your balls off," Baiken directed to Miroku.

"Um, right," Miroku laughed nervously.

"This battle is over for now," Ukyo said.

"There must be a reason we were all drawn to this time era," Sango said.

"Only time will tell," Miroku replied.

**Section 3**

GI JOEs consisting of Bullet-Proof, Mutt, Cutter, Shockwave, Fridge, and Crazylegs. They were being assited by a platoon of ground-defense soldiers and SWAT officers. Taking on defensive formations, the GI JOEs had to defend themselves against very nasty Crimsonhead zombies that charged at them at full speed.

"What are these things?" Mutt asked. He pulled out his black auto-pistol and started firing at these fast moving zombies.

"Not sure, but damn... They can run," Bullet-Proof said firing off his submachine gun.

Mutt readied his net launcher and fired a net that took down a few Crimsonhead zombies. Using their talons, these super fast zombies managed to break free of the protective net.

"Damn, lethal it is," Mutt added as he continued firing his auto-pistol.

The Crimsonheads continued at the JOEs at full speed.

"They're getting closer!" Shockwave exclaimed throwing a grenade at the Crimsonheads. An explosion followed as several body parts were flown around. More Crimsonheads continued charging through the smoke.

Shockwave got into a kneeling position firing off his XM-15 assault rifle. Still, these ferocious Crimsonhead zombies kept coming at them.

"This is being in some bad horror flick," Fridge said firing off a submachine gun.

"No kidding," Cutter added firing off his submachine-gun at the oncoming Crimsonheads. The Crimsonheads kept rushing at them.

"This is Bullet-Proof, requesting assistance," Bullet-Proof said through his communicator as he continued taking down his share of these Crimsonhead zombies.

"These zombies are fast!" Crazylegs exclaimed firing rounds from his assault rifle. He quickly took out the empty magazine and placed a new one in its place. Aiming for the Crimsonheads, he pulled the trigger sending more rounds their way.

"Damn, the hell is going on with these companies?" Bullet-Proof asked taking down more Crimsonheads.

Plenty of these super fast zombies fell. But more trampled over them and charged at the JOEs, who were fighting them off.

"_Bullet-Proof, this is General Hawk. We got the other three sections of the second floor secured. Best that you take cover," _said General Hawk's voice over the communicator.

"You heard the Hawk. Take cover!" Bullet-Proof ordered.

They backed away as they continued fighting off these zombies. A big explosion came as a large company of soldiers entered through with guns blazing taking down these deadly Crimsonhead zombies.

General Hawk entered firing off a handgun taking out any Crimsonheads that came at them. Bullet-Proof gave a thumbs up to General Hawk.

"Came just in time, sir," Bullet-Proof replied with a salute.

"Had some stuff to take care of in the other sections," General Hawk replied with his salute. "Pretty nasty stuff here."

"You can say that again," Bullet-Proof replied taking a look around.

"We're going to demand an explanation from Umbrella. The soldiers that attacked had Umbrella logos on their uniforms," General Hawk explained.

"I don't think we've seen the end of this," Bullet-Proof added taking another look around.


	164. Lock Down Assault Part 3: Third Floor: T...

Lock Down Assault Part 3: Third Floor:Third Strike

**Third Floor - Section 1**

The third floor was split up into three large sections. Fighters consisting of Cycloid Beta, Cycloid Gamma, Skull-o-mania, Necro, Oro, Rose, Balrog, Amingo, Hinata Wakabi, Natsu Aihara, Anji Mito, Jhun Hoon, Seth, and Shippo were fighting against humanoid plants known as Ivys. These plants were making their way through the soldiers and police officers that were fighting them off.

"Here they come," Seth said to himself.

Seth cracked his knuckles and waited for the plant monsters to come and attack. He was pretty confident in his abilities. Afterall, he was given Clone Zero's genetic code when he joined the mercenary organization.

He heard the stories about zombies, mutated animals, and engineered monstrosities for combat. But, seeing would have to be believing. Right then and there, Seth saw what was deemed the impossible. Blinking a few times, Seth mentally tried to cope with the grim reality that was walking towards him and the others.

There were sounds of gagging and suffocation.

The unfortunate soldiers were gagging from the poison smoke attacks from the darker colored Ivys. Others suffocated as these monsters used their vines and wrapped them around the neck areas. The grips tightened as these unfortunate soldiers and police officers tried to fight their way free from their grasp.

Seth slowly shook his head, "no, this isn't real. This can't be real..."

Slowly and cautiously, Seth took another look at these plant monsters. They were sure as hell real. The plants still continued heading towards their way. Sooner or later, he would have to combat these plants.

"T-they're creepy," Shippo stuttered hiding behind Seth.

Taking a deep breath, Seth shook it off. He looked down at the young fox demon. Shippo was just a kid. He gave Shippo a smile.

"Relax kid, just stay behind me," Seth said cracking his knuckles.

"Okay," Shippo replied a bit nervous at the sight.

"I'm not going to let these freaks touch you," Seth added.

Shippo smiled back at Seth.

Looking back at those Ivys, Seth thought about the time where he went up against the NESTS Cartel with his teammates Benimaru Nikaido, Lin, and Shingo Yabuki. Then joining forces the next year with Vanessa, Ramon, and the very dangerous Iori Yagami.

Cycloid Beta and Cycloid Gamma stepped through as they took the front. These two fighters shown no emotions let alone show any signs of fear. They were ready to take these plant monsters on.

Cycloid Beta had a clear translucent body that changed between blue and green. Cycloid Beta had a wire-frame body that glowed orange. Both of them weren't even human at all. These fighters were discovered in the EX tournament.

Guile immediately sought them out and utilized their skills.

Cycloid Beta threw a barrage of kicks and followed up with a Beta Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. It was the same as Ken and Ryu's Hurricane Gale Kick. The translucent fighter landed and threw another barrage of kicks to the oncoming plants. There were others who were screaming as the light colored plants spewed acid.

The burns were pretty severe.

"Their faces," Shippo freaked.

"Damn..." Seth said under his breath.

A barrage of hard punches were thrown as Cycloid Beta followed up with a Beta Justice Fist. Thrusting his fist forward, he tore through the chest of one of the plant monsters. He was immune to their attacks.

Cycloid Beta smacked another plant monster with a punch and an uppercut. He followed up with another Beta Justice Fist. Another hard punch was planted as he ended it with his Beta Shoot Upper. The powerful attack shot upwards tearing up another one of those plant monsters.

He remained silent while continuing to take on these plant monsters.

Charging up, Cycloid Beta executed his Beta KILL Blade super attack. Any unfortunate plant monster were hacked up into shreads. These plant monsters became instant salad at the hands of Cycloid Beta.

Cycloid Beta executed another Beta Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. More plant monsters were smacked around like bitches by his hands and feet. The fighter kept it up. Practically, he was invincible to these plant monsters.

Without a moment's hesitation, Cycloid Beta ran along the wall, rebounded, and executed a somersault split axe kick to another plant monster. He quickly rolled forward onto his feet and executed a triple back flip kick to another plant monster.

He still fought with no sense of intimidation in his sightless face. His whole body was just translucent. No blood, no bones, and no internal organs. Cycloid Beta was a being of his own. Three more of these plant monsters came at Cycloid Beta only to be knocked back by another one of his Beta Justice Fist attacks.

More of the mutated plants continued to be torn apart into shreads.

Cycloid Beta took out another plant monster with his Beta Prim Kick.

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

KAPOW!

The blue/green transparent fighter continued making way through all these plant monsters. He was literally a machine. A hard spin kick with spinning hook kick combination was executed on another one of these plant monsters.

More of these plant monsters started to close in on him.

Charging up, Cycloid Beta waited for the right moment.

"What's he doing?" Shippo asked pointing at Cycloid Beta.

"Waiting for the right time to attack," Seth answered as he studied Cycloid Beta.

As the plant monsters got close enough, Cycloid Beta just let them have it. He took to the air and executed his Beta Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. It was the same as Ryu's Vacuum Hurricane Kick.

Suspended in the air, Cycloid Beta made these plant monsters pay with a devastating super attack combo. More plant monsters rushed at him whipping their viney limbs. Grabbing one of the limbs, Cycloid Beta spun the plant monster around and tossed it to the others.

It was like a game of bowling.

One of the darker colored plants spat at Cycloid Beta. As the acid got onto Cycloid Beta, he just stood there. The acid didn't even do anything to the translucent fighter. Another dark colored plant monster spat some acid at Cycloid Beta seconds later.

With a swift Beta Justice Fist, Cycloid Beta deflected the acid as it got on another plant monster. It shrieked in immense pain and agony before it withered away. Cycloid Beta continued doing his part in taking down these rejects of mother nature.

He somersaulted up onto the air and landed on another plant monster. With the monster grounded, Cycloid Beta planted a whole bunch of hard punches. The head was totally destroyed keeping the plant monster from functioning any longer. Cycloid Beta was pretty ruthless due to having no emotions at all.

"Guile sure made a good pick," Seth said to himself throwing some hard kicks knocking around some of those plant monsters.

Cycloid Beta threw a hard Thai spin kick flooring two more of these plant monsters. He quickly stomped on their bodies like they were common weeds. Stepping forward, Cycloid Beta threw a hard left hook followed by right spinning back fist against the face.

Another plant was taken down with a flying front snap kick from Cycloid Beta. He was cutting them down like weeds.

Cycloid Gamma walked past Cycloid Beta taking down more of these things. He was just a wireframe body. His origins were far unknown just as Cycloid Beta. The wireframe body of Cycloid Gamma was also immune to the attacks of these mutated plants. Getting close enough, Cycloid Gamma threw a barrage of fast kicks and punches to the walking plants.

Grabbing one of the arms, Cycloid Gamma threw several hard roundhouse kicks to the chest. He quickly followed up with an armbar ripping the arm from the socket. The plant screamed in pain right before Cycloid Gamma ripped the head from its place. He quickly rushed at another plant and took to the air. Cycloid Gamma executed his Gamma Skull Crusher taking out one of those plants with a flying corkscrew headbutt.

The move was the same as Skullo's Skull Crusher attack.

The plant monster staggered back as Cycloid Gamma threw some fast front kicks and followed up with a hard back thrust kick. He too was unintimidated by these green plant monsters. Another one ran at Cycloid Gamma trying to whip him with its vines.

Quickly, Cycloid Gamma countered with his Gamma Sliding Arrow as he slid forward. He took the plant monster to the ground and pounced on it. The plant monster was wasted. There were plenty more of these things to tear up.

Cycloid Gamma threw a barrage of hard hitting front kicks taking down some more of these freaks. One of the plant monsters took a lunge at Cycloid Gamma with its strong vines. The two of them would have to get to the front as soon as possible to assist the soldiers and police officers. As it got close enough to Cycloid Gamma, he executed his Gamma Somersault Kick.

It was the same as Guile's Flash Kick.

The unfortunate plant monster was knocked up into the air. Upon hitting the hard ceiling, the plant monster bounced back down onto the hard floor. Cycloid Gamma quickly charged at the downed plant and stomped on it repeatedly.

The plant monsters didn't stand a chance with the combined efforts of both Cycloid Beta and Cycloid Gamma. There were still the sounds of aggressive gunfiring from the soldiers and police officers defending themselves from the horrid looking plant monsters. Both Beta and Gamma had to rush.

Cycloid Gamma threw a reverse jump spin kick taking down another plant monster. He then threw a barrage of kicks keeping the other plant monsters at bay. Quickly, Cycloid Gamma executed his Gamma Hyakuretsu Kyaku drilling his right foot into a plant monster that was about to grab him. This was the same move used by Chun-Li Xiang.

He threw another Gamma Hyakuretsu to another plant monster.

Another Gamma Skullo Crusher was executed taking down another plant monster. These plant monsters were out of their league when it came to going against these highly skilled fighters.

Cycloid Gamma took out another plant monster with his Gamma Somersault Kick. He was just as strong as Cycloid Beta. The two Cycloids continued making their way through these plant monsters. Umbrella operatives were looking through the cameras strategically placed around the stadium.

They took special interest in both Cycloid Beta and Cycloid Gamma.

Taking to the air, Cycloid Gamma pulled off his Gamma Head Press. It was a flying head press similar to the technique used by M. Bison.

The two Cycloids quickly went and double teamed the other plant monsters. HCF really hid their monsters well around the stadium. It would cost money to get the stadium fixed. Plus, fights would probably have to be postponed for the next few days.

Charging up, Cycloid Gamma executed his Gamma Double Somersault Kick. It was the same as Guile's super attack. More of these unfortunate plant monsters were laid to waste as Cycloid Gamma continued doing his work.

Grabbing a nearby plant monster, Cycloid Gamma threw it against the wall and followed up with several hard punches. He finished off with a devastating uppercut. The plant monster was massacred on the spot.

He charged at another plant monster and knocked it with his Gamma Skullo Crusher. This was not good for these monsters.

Wesker and Jack Krauser were probably running around trying to find a way out from the stadium. It was under complete lockdown as the non-essential workers and press were evacuated. There were camera crews hidden around taking live footage of the assault and defense taking place in the stadium.

News stations would be getting very high ratings.

Alyssa Ashcroft sensed a Pulitzer for the large segment she would right about the tournament, let alone what was going on here. This wasn't the first time she's dealt with this. She was one of the survivors of the outbreak in Raccoon City.

Cycloid Gamma continued making waste of these plant monsters. Cycloid Beta could be seen taking out more plants with his Beta Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku super attack. A large gust of wind was generated sucking these unfortunate plant monsters into Cycloid Beta's wrath.

Gamma charged up and took out another plant monster with his Gamma Knee Press Nightmare. It was the same as M. Bison's super attack. The plant monster was hit by four very hard knee presses.

Adjusting his scarf, Skullo somersaulted and spun into a corkscrew. He landed in the middle of a large group of these plant monsters. Skullo threw a barrage of kicks, punches, and acrobatic attacks. Targeting one of the plant monsters in a larger ground, Skullo ran forward executed a cartwheel, and several front flips.

"Skullo Crusher!" Skullo yelled taking down the plant monster with his special flying headbutt. It was a powerful flying corkscrew headbutt that caused the plant monster to stagger back as Skullo opened a can of whoopass.

He bent backwards quickly avoiding a strong vine whip from another one of those plant monsters. Planting his hands onto the floor, Skullo executed a cartwheel and took to the air.

"Skullo T'katchev!" he exclaimed executing a gymnastic move landing on top of another one of those plant monsters. Quickly, Skullo got to his feet and threw a barrage of kicks. He somersaulted onto another plant monster and executed a flying leg scissors takedown.

Skullo perfectly remembered that confrontation he had with Albert Wesker a few nights ago. This event alone would mark Albert Wesker as Skullomania's new archnemesis. He new fight would be against both Umbrella and the HCF.

"Skullo Head!" Skullo dashed ramming another plant monster. "Skullo Slider!" he yelled taking another plant monster down with a baseball slide. The self-proclaimed superhero continued making his way through the medium sized army of plant monsters.

Several soldiers got into a defensive line armed with grenades. Skullo and the others quickly took cover as grenades were thrown into the crowd of plant monsters. Few seconds later...

BOOM!

"Skullo Crusher!" Skullo yelled taking down another plant monster.

Cycloid Beta and Cycloid Gamma continued to make short work of these plant monsters. Skullomania would make every attack of his connect He jumped up into a corkscrew somersault diving into another group of these walking plant monsters. One of the monsters then spewed acid at Skullo's face.

"Skullo Slider!" he yelled doing his slide kick swiftly avoiding the acid. Skullo managed to take the plant down for the count.

This was very good battle data gathered on the fighters. Both the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF would be finding ways to counter their skills.

"Shin Skullo Dream!" Skullo charged. He got to the plant monsters throwing a fury of hard and powerful hits. The man was making tossed salad out of these plant monsters. These plants didn't have a ice cube's chance in a fiery hell.

There were more plant monsters walking towards Skullomania and the others.

"Skullo T'katchev!" Skullo flipped doing another gymnastic move on top of another plant monster. It was an awesome sight as Skullo grabbed the plant monster by the legs and slipped through. He then delivered a devastating blow as it laid on the ground. There were more and more of these things coming at him.

Skullo ran up the wall and rebounded. He executed his Skullo Dive with a diving headbutt to another plant monster.

"Skullo T'katchev!" he yelled doing that same attack on another plant monster. Skullo followed with a hard hitting spinning heel drop to another plant monster before spinning in a breakdance back to his feet.

He grabbed two plant monsters by the head and took them down with a hard double DDT. Skullo immediately charged and got ready for another attack.

"Super Skullo Crusher!" Skullo ran taking down another plant monster with his more powerful version of a Skullo Crusher.

Skullo executed his Skullo Back Ten executing a backspin to safety.

He took to the air again, "Skullo T'katchev!"

After the attack, Skullo was grabbed from behind by another plant monster. Quickly, Skullo kicked upwards freeing himself. He got behind the plant monster and threw a barrage of powerful punches and kicks.

"Skullo Crusher!" he yelled pulling off another flying corkscrew headbutt.

The plant monster staggered back only to be taken out by a flame round from a nearby soldier. Skullo gave the soldier a thumbs up as he reloaded the launcher.

Necro then stepped up as his arms stretched outward slamming the plant monsters around. He had the stretching power of Dhalsim and the ability of electricity generation of Blanka. Wrapping his arms tightly around one of the plant monsters, Necro gave it a very hard suplex.

He threw a hard kick as the leg stretched out several feet taking down another plant monster. This young man was also a force to be reckoned with.

Spinning around horizontally, Necro extended his fist taking on another plant monster with his Tornado Hook Punch special attack. As the arm retracted, Necro used his other arm to execute another Tornado Hook Punch. His body was hard as steel yet flexible as rubber.

Several plant monsters quickly latched onto Necro. Their vines had no effect on Necro at all. He pulled off his Denpa Blast as he emitted electricity from his body. It surged through the vines and fried the plant monsters to a crisp.

Another Denpa Blast was executed as more plant monsters latched onto Necro. It was a very big mistake on the part of the plants. Necro extended his leg outward moving it left and right smacking aside a good number of these plant monsters.

"Electric Snake!" he charged. He sent a trail of electricity across the ground acting like a snake. All the unfortunate plant monsters that got caught became fried immediately.

Necro became the way he currently is when he was kidnapped from a Russian village as a kid. He went through many experiments by Gill. Now, he along with Effie are fugitives on the run from Gill and the Illuminati.

He jumped up into and took out another plant monster with his Air Drill Kick. In many ways, he was just like Dhalsim. But in many others, he wasn't. Necro was unfazed at the appearance of these plant monsters.

They were as easy as those zombies, Necro thought to himself.

He now felt that the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF were much worse than Gill and his organization. These corporations did stuff that not even Gill would fathom about.

"Magnetic Storm!" Necro shouted as he executed a more powerful version of his Denpa Blast. The electrical field spread out further taking out a good number of these plant monsters. Nothing but burnt ashes.

Oro stood there with his hand under his chin as if he was in deep thought. The Sennin got into his fighting stance as the plant monsters got closer. This old man was ready to take these walking plant freaks on.

"These things prove to be no match, heheheh..." Oro said to himself.

It was back in Brazil where he effortlessly defeated the one known as Ryu. To Oro, Ryu would probably be the one to pass down his knowlege of Senjitsu. The one-hundred and fifty year old Oro came at these plant monsters throwing all sorts of hand attacks with his only arm. He severed his other arm to make combat 'fair.'

But, Oro had the ability to regenerate limbs. However, it would take about a decade and a half for Oro to grow another arm.

One plant monster jumped at Oro as he threw his palm out shooting an energy ball. It was Oro's Sun Disk Palm special attack. Oro was immensely powerful for his age and physique. He could possibly win this year's Millennium Tournament.

Grabbing another plant monster, Oro executed his Human Pillar Driver. He slammed the plant monster hard onto the ground with his one and only arm.

"This is as far as you things go," Oro said.

He would show the other fighters how powerful he was. Without hesitation, Oro executed his Yagyou Dama releasing a giant green energy ball. It floated slowly as it dealt the incoming plant monsters serious damage. The other fighters and soldiers watched in awe. Another Yagyou Dama was executed sending another one of those balls at these plant monsters.

Umbrella would be sure to pay very close attention to Oro as well.

Four more Yagyou Damas were unleashed. These giant energy balls were just murdering the plant monsters. Oro charged up and executed another Yagyou Dama. More and more plant monsters charged at Oro.

Oro charged up one more time and executed his EX version of the Yagyou Dama. A much larger ball emerged. It was yellow instead of green as it engulfed a good number of these plant monsters dealing them severe damage.

"Hehehe...I got more where that came from sonny boys," Oro chuckled.

He executed his Tengu Stone super attack. Several objects floated up into the air and circled around Oro shielding him as the plant monsters attempted to attack. Using his telekinetic abilities, Oro just made the objects fly at those plant monsters.

"Soul Reflect!" Rose reflected. Holding up her glowing scarf, Rose absorbed the flying ball of acid from one of the dark colored plant monsters before giving it back. The plant withered away into nothing as it got hit by its own attack.

Rose moved around using her scarf to block the attacks coming from the plant monsters. She blocked the incoming attacks with her scarf. Her powers were inherited from the good part of Bison's soul which was sacrificed in order to pursue Psycho Power even further. This woman was the sole user of Soul Power.

"Soul Spark!" she exclaimed extending her scarf sending a glowing ball of Soul Power. More of the plant monsters continued at Rose who attacked with kicks and her scarf. Rose was a very formidible fighter.

Grabbing one of the plant monsters with her scarf, Rose drained it of the soul. It strengthened Rose up as she grabbed another plant monster. Another plant monster jumped at Rose, who jumped up and countered with her Soul Drain. Holding the plant monster in the air, Rose drained the soul power from it.

The plant laid there lifeless.

These monsters had tormented souls wanting to be free, Rose thought to herself. She grabbed another plant monster and executed another Soul Drain. Rose could feel her power get stronger every time she did a Soul Drain on these monsters. Quickly, she grabbed another plant monster and pulled off a third Soul Drain. Rose tossed the dead plant monster aside and jumped up to Soul Drain another one.

"Soul Throw!" she exclaimed grabbing another plant monster as she threw it into other plant monsters. Quickly, she grabbed another plant monster and executed a Soul Drain. She would continue draining these plant monsters of their souls.

Internally, their souls would want to be free.

Three of the dark plant monsters started spitting acid at Rose. "Soul Reflect!" she exclaimed sending the acid balls back at the plants.

Rose then executed a cartwheel kick taking down another plant monster.

"Soul Spark!"

Her main concern was that of Jill Valentine. Spiritually, Rose would be giving Jill the guidance she needs to get through this ordeal. So far, these nightmares have plagued her mind. For now, she would have to survive this attack orchestrated by the HCF.

Quickly, Rose jumped up and grabbed another plant monster in midair for her Soul Drain. She got stronger every time executing the Soul Drain. Cycloid Beta and Cycloid Gamma passed by Rose as they continued making short work of these plant monsters. Skullomania and Necro followed shortly behind.

"I got to get to Effie!" Necro yelled as he took out some more plant monsters with his Denpa Blast.

"Don't worry, she must've went to safety," Skullo replied. "Skullo Crusher!"

"Saka Made Yo!" Rose yelled executing her Aura Soul Spark super attack. It was a more stronger version of her Soul Spark. She sure made sure that it took down a good number of these plant monsters.

Balrog charged forward throwing all sorts of heavy punches. He was a very brutal boxer trying to reform. The one thing he would miss by reforming would be the money. But with all the stuff going on with Umbrella and the HCF, he didn't want to have anything to do with what was about to happen. There was already that one confrontation with Albert Wesker as he protected Sherry Birkin that one night.

He tore through a plant monster with several jabs and a powerful uppercut. The monster didn't stand a chance as it was brutalized by Balrog. Balrog charged up and went forward knocking the head of another plant monster right off with his Dash Upper. His punches were that damn strong. Wesker would want to get his revenge on Balrog soon.

Another plant monster came at Balrog as he dispatched it with several jabs, crosses, and a Dash Straight. It was a hard punch that instantly destroyed the head of the walking plant monster. He was a force to be reckoned with.

One of them tried to spew acid at Balrog who ducked under and countered with his Dash Ground Upper. The plant was immediately down for the count. Balrog went and started pummelling the chest of another plant monster and threw a hard right hook to the head. It whined in pain before withering on the ground dead. He then turned his back to another plant monster as it walked towards him.

"Final!" Balrog yelled turning back around and hitting with a hard punch.

The plant monster flew back after being hit by Balrog's Turn Punch. Balrog executed a Dash Ground Straight to another plant monster. Quickly, Balrog jumped at another plant monster and threw a hard hitting haymaker. It staggered back as Balrog finished off with a Dash Upper. He ran at another plant monster pummelling it in the chest and throwing a hard right hook to the face area.

Rose grabbed it from behind executing another Soul Drain. She turned and saw another plant monster coming at her.

"Soul Spark!"

Balrog continued punching the hell of these plant monsters. He threw several punches and finished off with a Dash Upper on another plant monster. Like the others, Balrog was tearing his way through these plant monsters.

"You things ain't shit," Balrog said as he executed a Dash Straight taking down another plant monster.

The African-American boxer threw a hard left hook with hard right hook to another plant monster taking the head right off. Balrog grabbed another plant monster and threw it against thw all as he punched it to death with his powerful fists.

Balrog slaughtered another plant monster with a well placed uppercut. He charged forward taking another plant monster out with his Dash Upper. More plant monsters were coming towards Balrog, who wasn't afraid of these things.

"Gigaton Blow!" Balrog yelled unleashing his very devastating straight punch. Several plant monsters were quickly knocked back.

Rushing forward, Balrog continued slaughtering these plant monsters with well placed punches. He wanted to make it through the day and the night. Charging up, Balrog executed his Crazy Buffalo super attack throwing a barrage of Dash Straights. He turned his back some and charged forward with another Turn Punch.

Amingo, the walking humanoid cactus with sombrero came up and approached the plant monsters. Like them, he too was a plant. The cactus turned himself into a big jumping spiked ball as he executed his Midori No Kanki.

BOING!

He launched himself off the ground and landed on top of several plant monsters crushing them with his spikes.

A Daiti No Kodomo was executed as Amingo dropped a seedling into the ground. A baby cactus came up from the ground and punched another plant monster before going back into the floor. Amingo then executed his Kaze No Sakebi turning himself into a vegetable like form and launched his spinning body across the section grinding up any plant monster that got in the way.

Amingo spun around with his cactus spikes grinding up more of these plant monsters. He then executed another Kaze No Sakebi. More of these plant monsters were grinded up into many different pieces.

He then executed several Daiti No Kodomos as the little cacti walked up assaulting the many plant monsters.

Amingo charged up with his Shokobutsu No Okite. With a motion of his hand, a bulb-like plant was casted across the floor headed on a collision course with the enemy. Several plant monsters were hurled backwards into Amingo's clutches. His body turned into something of a pinata and shook the hell out of the plant monster.

He stood there dancing and shaking his maracas.

"A-MIN-GO!" Amingo chanted as if he was taunting these plant monsters as they were tossed out.

"Soul Spark!" Rose yelled shooting out another ball of energy at the plant monsters.

Hinata stood there and studied the plant monsters. They didn't like fire nor electricity that much. It was perfect for Hinata, whose special attack could generate flames.

"Enbukyaku!" Hinata yelled as she did a flaming helicopter kick taking out several plant monsters. They ran around wildly before succumbing to the flames that engulfed them.

Upon landing, Hinata ran at the plant monsters throwing all sorts of punches and kicks. She was a very skilled fighter at Taiyo High.

"Enbukyaku!" she yelled again.

More of the plant monsters died at the flames.

Her attacks were pretty effective on these plant monsters. It was time to kick it up a notch a bit to show these plant monsters she was no pushover.

"Rasen Enbukyaku!" Hinata yelled making a more powerful version of her special attack. It was her burning vigor that literally burned these plant monsters. They were lit up like birthday candles before they died by the flames.

She had to keep doing what she was doing.

Natsu Aihara executed her Jikkon Serve serving a volleyball right at the plant monsters. It was a hard hitting volleyball that bruised the face of one of the plant monsters. Watching Hinata, she would have to scorch these plant monsters, too.

"You play with fire...only way you learn is by getting burned," Natsu said.

She executed another Jikkon Serve.

"Rasen Enbukyaku!" Hinata yelled scorching more of these plant monsters.

Natsu quickly jumped up into the air, "Fire Serve!" It was a more powerful version of her Jikkon Serve. However, it had fire capabilities. Hitting a few plant monsters, they immediately caught on fire. The flames spread as the plant monsters looked like a walking forest fire.

"Rasen Enbukyaku!"

"Fire Serve!"

"Rasen Enbukyaku!"

"Fire Serve!"

Anji Mito adjusted his glasses attacking the plant monster with his fans. He too saw how the plants didn't like electricity that much.

"I wish I could have a fight. But, it'll have to wait," Anji said.

Charging up, Anji executed his Zetsu Instant Kill move. He transformed himself into a blue orb of energy and rode on a dragon made out of electrical energy. The plants that touched the dragon exploded into many pieces.

Jhun Hoon would let the plant monsters feel the power of his Tae Kwon Do. Raising his right leg up, Jhun waited as one of the plant monsters got close. Quickly, Jhun Hoon let his leg downward crushing the head with a hard axe heel drop. He quickly took down another plant monster with a spin kick followed by spinning hook kick.

Rushing at another plant monster, Jhun threw a side kick to the chest and to the face. He finished it off with a hard back thrust kick to the face. Jhun then smacked the plant monster hard against the head with four hard spinning hook kicks and a high side thrust kick.

"Haiki Jin!" Jhun executed as me did a crouching spin kick causing the dust on the floor to rise up. It caused several plants to take some damage as Jhun threw another barrage of hard kicks to the oncoming plant monsters. He ran up a wall and sprang off throwing a barrage of kicks to the attacking plants.

Jhun immediately followed up with his Kuu Sajin going up into the air like a tornado doing two kicks to the plant monster. He took another plant monster down with a jumping side kick.

"Hou'ou Ressou Kyaku!" Jhun yelled doing a number of kicks that gave a slashing effect to the plant monsters as they were hacked into pieces. The last few kicks caused tornado like slashes giving more damage to Jhun's kicks.

Jhun followed up with his Mangetsu San doing a few somersault kicks to another plant monster. This wasn't like fighting against the NESTS Cartel. But a challenge was a challenge. It was a new challenge for Jhun Hoon.

A challenge that he would see through...

Seth quickly shoulder rammed the closest plant monster against the wall. He followed up with a few punches and a hard side kick killing the plant like it was a common weed. Shippo followed closely behind. The twenty-first century was very new to Shippo let alone the plant monsters. With a hard jump kick, Seth took down another plant monster.

"Still with me, kid?" Seth asked.

"Y-yes sir," Shippo stuttered.

"Doh-Kuzushi!" Seth yelled as he ran towards one of the plant monsters with a knee attack. He then followed up with a rolling sobat pinning the monster against the wall. Quickly, Seth pummelled its chest and face.

Another plant monster charged at Shippo as Seth took it down with a sliding kick. Before the plant could get up, Seth started to pound on its head. Seth threw another plant monster against the wall as he started to punish it with hard hitting punches. He took another plant monster down with a hard thrusting front snap kick. The plants were no match for Seth's speed and strength.

He jumped to the wall and sprung off flying above a few of the plant monsters.

Seth executed his An-Getsu as he did a 45 degree downward dive kick to one of the plant monsters. He jumped up over another plant monster and executed his Raku-Getsu dropping down on its head with both legs together. He grabbed another plant monster and quickly snapped its neck within the next few seconds.

He jumped up and executed his Ei-Getsu rolling up into the air highter. Seth then descended at a 30 degree angle with a kick. Landing on his feet, Seth adjusted his suspenders and continued taking on the plant monsters.

"Sho-Yoh!" Seth yelled throwing an uppercut with a trail of dust following after.

Taking out another plant monster, Seth continued tearing his way through the rest. Shippo continued to stay closely behind.

"Irimi-Nadazuki," Seth exclaimed as he dashed forward and kicked one of the plant monsters. With a final kick, Seth followed up with a, "Morote Sho-Yoh!" executing two of his Sho-Yohs to finish the devastating combo.

"Soul Reflect!" Rose exclaimed deflecting another blast of acid. She quickly flung her scarf forward executing another Soul Spark.

Rose quickly grabbed another plant monster and executed a Soul Drain.

"Foxfire!" Shippo yelled unleashing his pent-up energy in the form of a light blue fire. The fire engulfed the approaching plant monsters. These plant monsters went up in those pent-up blue flames.

"Not bad," Seth said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Shippo said with a smile.

Cycloid Beta and Cycloid Gamma continued tearing through the plant monsters. They were a duo of powerhouses with no human emotion at all.

Skullomania continued using his superhero tactics to do his part in taking on these plant monsters. He took out another plant monster with his Skullo Crusher.

"Electric Snake!" Necro yelled.

"Spinning Top!" Shippo yelled unleashing a giant spinning top that grinded up the incoming plant monsters.

Seth gave out a whistle, "not bad at all..."

Jhun came in and gave a hard spinning crescent kick followed by a spinning axe kick to another plant monster. The plant monsters were knocked around like bitches by each one of Jhun Hoon's very powerful kicks.

The walls on the side suddenly exploded as a company of GI JOE Action Marines quickly stormed through. These Marines had their guns blazing as they quickly opened fire taking out the rest of the plant monsters.

"You're late," Seth said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Sorry sir," said one of the Action Marines.

The fighters with the exception of Cycloid Beta and Cycloid Gamma stood around breathing heavily after taking on these plant monsters. It was a sign of relief as these Action Marines came to the rescue to clean the rest of these plant monsters up.

"I have a feeling that this is just the beginning," Rose said to herself.

Balrog leaned against the wall breathing heavily, "damn...I think I'm getting a bit too old for this shit..."

Seth stood there talking through a communicator, "section two is secured... All right, I'm going to go track down Wesker. He should be around here somewhere. It's going to be hard to escape on Wesker's part."

Shippo then tugged on Seth's leg.

"What is it little buddy?" Seth asked.

"I don't know anybody. Can I go with you until I find my friends?" Shippo asked.

Scratching the back his head, Seth thought about it some. "I'd say you're better off here since you're a kid. But, I like your style. You can stay with me for today," he answered.

Shippo wanted to get back to the others to see if they were alright.

Seth and Shippo quickly rushed out to run after Wesker.

"I don't know who this Wesker is, he sure sounds evil," Shippo commented as he tried to keep up with Seth.

Seth laughed a bit, "evil is an understatement..."

A team of medics came to the scene to check on the fighters and other soldiers. None of the fighters were hurt. There were soldiers and police officers who were hurt. Some of them were suffering burns from the acid spat out by those plant monsters.

Balrog sat there as some of the medics started to treat him. This is a good time to leave Shadowlaw, he thought to himself. He had his street smarts but wasn't that much into book smarts. Luckily, the books don't teach one how to deal with this type of shit. Balrog still thought about the money he would lose.

"Money ain't shit if you ain't alive to spend it," Balrog said to himself.

**Section 3**

Hotaru Futaba, Syo Kirishima, Mignon Beart, Ray McDougal, Samchay Tomyamgun, and Zazie Muhaba were fighting off their share of Los Ganados armed with all sorts of bladed weapons. The six of them stuck together until help arrived to wipe out these mindless slaves. They managed to take down a good number of the Ganados.

They continued at the six fighters.

Each one was breathing heavily almost exhausted. Hotaru executed her Hakki Shou on one of the Ganados.

The Ganados continued advancing towards the six of them.

"You want to fight Mignon?" Mignon asked refering to herself in the third person. The Ganados remained silent.

"I do not think they're listening young one," Zazie answered.

"Fire Ball!" Mignon yelled as a suspended fireball emerged. She sent it forward to the Ganados, "Fire Shot!" The fireball flew forward taking down several Ganados setting them on fire.

"She has the right idea," Ray McDougal commented.

"Fire Ball! Fire Shot!" Mignon yelled.

Hotaru continued fighting with Mignon against the oncoming Ganados.

"Shiki: Aragami!" Syo yelled throwing a flaming punch to a nearby Ganados as it caught on fire. He yelled, "128 Shiki: Kono Kizu!" following up with an upward flaming punch. This man was a cousin to Kyo Kusanagi and also possessed the flames of the Kusanagi. It would be his first Millennium Tournament so far in his life.

"They just keep on coming!" Chizuru exclaimed.

Zazie Muhaba jumped in throwing all sorts of Karate attacks to keep the Ganados at bay.

BOOM!

A platoon of GI JOE Action Soldiers quickly rushed through. Without a moment's hesitation, they quickly dispatched the Ganados with their automatic weapons.

"Section three is secured."

"Standing by..."

Hotaru sat back breathing heavily.

"Mignon thought this was fun," Mignon said aloud.

The other fighters just stared at Mignon like she was some crazyed lunatic. Everybody else just laid back in relief. It was a very long and difficult battle against these Ganados. But there was the feeling that this was only the beginning.

Quickly, Hotaru rose up to her feet.

"What's wrong child?" Zazie asked.

"My brother... He must be here somewhere!" Hotaru exclaimed. She remembered seeing Gato at the conference.

"He must be alive," added Ray MacDougal.

"I must find him," Hotaru said as she was about to take off.

"I'll come with you," Syo offered.

"Really?" Hotaru asked.

Syo smiled at her.

_"Floors Four and Six are secured... Floor Five is still under attack. Sending reinforcements to Floor Five to contain the situation."_

_"There's a scuffle at the rooftop. Requesting assistance immediately!"_

_"Underground passages are infested!"_

Zazie sat back and took a few breaths.

"I sense that this is just starting..." he said to himself.


	165. Lock Down Assault Part 4: Sally Forth on...

Lock Down Assault Part 4: Sally Forth on the Fatal Fifth

**Fifth Floor **

The fifth floor consisted of bars, restaurants, eateries, and a huge coffee shop. It was one of the biggest attractions in the stadium. There were five restuarants with each restaurant serving meals from North America, South America, Europe, Africa, and Asia. The coffee shop was an international gourmet coffeeshop. There were plenty of small cafe and fast food eateries around as well.

There were a whole bunch of bars as well.

X, Zero, Axel, Blanka, Dhalsim, Fei-Long, Captain Sawada, Darun Mister, Pullum Purna, Blair, Sharon, Sonson, Hayato Kanzaki, BB Hood, Millia Rage, Johnny Sfondi, Kula Diamond, Angel, Foxy, Diana, Candy, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Mina Majikana, Janne d'Arc, Captain Kidd, and Edward Carnby were faced off against several zombies that were staggering around the fifth floor.

They had to think up something fast.

The crowd was getting larger and they were closing in on them...

**Fifth Floor - Sports Bar**

All twenty-seven of them were huddled up in the sports bar trying to formulate a plan. There were about twelve police officers and seven ground-defence soldiers outside firing their weapons at the crowd of staggering zombies.

Sitting by the bar, Carnby reloaded his shotgun, Colt SAA, and Sigpro E. Between reloading weapons, Edward would take swigs of some gin.

"What sorcery is this?" asked Nakuroru pointing at the oncoming zombies that were taken down by the remnants of soldiers and police officers.

Foxy took a deep sigh, "young child... It is not sorcery. It is what you call science. These things have a sickness that causes them to feed on the flesh of the living..." It was a brief explanation in a nutshell for Nakoruru.

"Sickness of what sort?" Nakoruru asked.

"Something made by us humans," Dhalsim calmly answered.

Nakoruru blinked a bit from Dhalsim's answer. She expected it to be the work of demons of somes sort.

"It's a waste, but it'll make good molotov cocktails," Carnby said to himself. He looked at all the bottles of alcohol stacked on the shelves.

"Humans did this?" the nature spirit asked.

Dhalsim remained silent.

"How could they make something like this?" Nakoruru asked. This came as a total mind blower to her. All her life, she's seen black and white. But, she hasn't seen the gray area yet. She shook her head while shuddering in disgust.

"I wouldn't blame you for being disgusted," Dhalsim commented.

"Who are these humans who make such a thing?" Nakoruru asked with anger in her voice.

"A group of medicine men that call themselves the Umbrella Corporation. They deal in evil medicine. Our main enemies," Dhalsim explained.

"If they are your enemies, then they're my enemies as well," Nakoruru replied. She had her fateful pet wolf Shikuru and her pet bird Mamahara.

"As they are mine," Rimururu added.

"They disrupt the flow of nature with their methods just to make money and gain power," Dhalsim continued as he walked around. He added, "they slowly ruin the earth and kill nature..."

Nakoruru took a seat, "they are evil people who dirty the earth..."

"You are correct young one," Dhalsim replied.

"Um, I think they're getting closer," Angel said with a very ditzy tone of voice.

Diana just sighed, "tell us something we don't know... But she's right. We need to join together and focus. Least K'9999 is somewhere else for the time being. I don't want to hear him bitching on and off..."

"Tell me about it," Foxy added.

"We need to clear out some of these zombies," Diana stated.

That moment, Edward Carnby stepped up holding two molotov cocktails. He was more than ready to throw down with these zombies. It was something he dealt with on a regular basis.

"I need a light," Carnby said to the group.

"Yoga Flame!" Dhalsim shouted as he breathed out a flame that was suspended in the air.

"Thanks," Carnby replied as he lit the molotov cocktails. Quickly, he ran outside and threw the molotov cocktails into the incoming crowd of zombies. The bottles exploded as the flames spread around covering many of these zombies.

"We have to secure the bars and restaurants..." Captain Sawada said to the whole group. He then took out a PDA with a map of the fifth floor. Motioning, Sawada got the crowd huddled together. "This is going to be our base until help arrives."

Sawada then turned to face Carnby.

"We need you and Dhalsim here on the defensive with the motolov cocktails," Sawada explained to the two of them.

"Very well," Dhalsim replied.

"Sure," Carnby added.

"I can stand guard," Axel offered as he got his weapons ready.

"Very well. You, Carnby, and Dhalsim will stand guard of this bar. Three policemen will stand by and help guard the home base," Sawada said then he turned to the others, "everybody else, we're going to take back territory. Main difficulty is defending acquired territory until help arrives."

Everybody nodded.

"Let's move," Sawada commanded as he was the first to step out. He was the first one to step up against the crowd of oncoming zombies. One of the zombies attempted to latch onto Sawada, who grabbed the wrist with one hand. He executed his Hyakuretsu Izungiri chopping forward rapidly onto the skull of the zombie.

**Fifth Floor - Main Hall**

He made a 180 degree motion throwing a hard back thrust kick to the face of the zombie snapping its neck instantly. More zombies continued towards the direction of the fighters. Taking his katana, Sawada kneeled down and stabbed himself. He was a bit stunned after spraying an arc of flaming blood onto the zombies.

The zombies fell to the floor as they succumbed to the flames.

Slowly, Sawada got up and continued doing his part in fighting the small army of zombies. He swung his ki infused katana cleanly slicing the head of another zombie. Pushing his foot forward, Sawada knocked down another zombie with a hard front snap kick.

Another zombie attempte to take a bite out of Sawada, who countered with his Katana Sword special attack. He threw several hard side kicks to another zombie and followed up with his Axe Kick bringing the heel of his foot onto the skull.

The weight of the heel brought down the skull and crushed the head.

He threw a hard spinning hook kick knocking another zombie a few steps back. Quickly, Sawada executed his Sawada Special '95 leaping forward with a flying axe kick to the zombie. He threw a second flying axe kick and followed up for a rising kick.

Sawada somersaulted and took another zombie down with an Atomic Drop Kick. The zombie's head splattered into many bloody chunks. He quickly threw a hard spinning hook kick with foot sweep grounding another zombie and brought his katana impaling the zombie in the forehead. Two zombies quickly attempted to grab onto the captain.

With a blink of the eye, Sawada was gone. He teleported onto the other side executing his Ninpo Kamikakushi. Without a moment's hesitation, Sawada drew his glowing katana and sliced the top of their heads off.

Without a brain, these zombies couldn't function any further.

Sawada knocked a zombie into the air with his Back Axe Flash Kick. He charged up and executed his Punch Katana Super Attack as he threw punches and sword attacks to the zombies hacking them into pieces.

Another zombie grabbed Sawada from behind and tried to sink its teeth into the shoulder. Sawada executed his Ninpo Kamikakushi again. This time, the edge of the blade came out from the zombie's forehead. Slowly, the blade was pulled out revealing Sawada as he stood there holding his sword.

"Too slow," Sawada said as he quickly turned around and swiped the head off another zombie. He threw a hard side kick to the head of another zombie snapping its neck. It was a pretty easy battle unlike fighting against that Mr. X Tyrant several days ago.

Sawada quickly decapitated another zombie with a jump spin kick followed by reverse spin kick. He landed on his feet before rushing at three more zombies before taking their heads. It was the only way to efficiently take out zombies.

It was to go for the head...

With the swing of his katana, Sawada cut off the arm of one of the zombies. It groaned in pain before Sawada sliced the head off. He pushed another zombie back with a hard back thrust kick to the chest.

Stabbing himself again, Sawada executed another Hyakuretsu Izungiri spewing out an arc of flaming blood onto the staggering zombies. Quickly, Sawada executed his Axe Kick Super Attack throwing a barrage of powerful axe kicks to the zombies. He jumped forward with a spinning heel kick tearing the head off another zombie.

He threw a hard front snap kick forcing another zombie back. These zombies were made up of cheerleaders, band members, clowns, models, and other everyday people. Sawada spun around swiftly decapitating the heads of several zombies. Sheathing his sword, Sawada forced the zombies back with kicks and hard palm strikes.

He grabbed another zombie and threw it to the other side. Quickly, Sawada brought his boot down and stomped on the zombie's head making a huge splat. Sawada then threw a fast scissor kick sending another zombie back.

"You're going to have to work for your meal!" Sawada exclaimed taking out his katana swinging it around taking the heads of other zombies. With a downward vertical slash, Sawada sliced another zombie in half from the head to the crotch area.

Umbrella and HCF would pay, Sawada thought to himself.

He forced another zombie back with a spinning side kick. Sawada threw a jumping front kick knocking another zombie onto the floor. As another zombie tried to grab him, Sawada quickly crouched down and followed up with a footsweep taking it to the ground.

Quickly, Sawada laid down on the floor impaling all the zombies that he floored. He leaped back to his feet throwing all sorts of Karate chops and sword strikes to the attacking zombies. With a few more swings, Sawada hacked the zombies up into pieces. The katana was sheathed again as Sawada continued his barrage of punches, chops, and kicks on the zombies.

He quickly got behind another zombie and snapped the neck without a moment's hesitation. Sawada then pulled out a tanto and impaled it through the skull of another zombie. Another one grabbed Sawada as he countered with a Judo style throw to the floor before bringing his boot down onto the face.

Those boots would have to be washed, cleaned, and polished after this. Sawada grabbed another zombie's arm and snapped it in two before snapping the neck area. He drew his katana again and threw several swordstrikes taking down some more zombies that wanted to much on his human flesh.

Sawada threw a flying front snap kick forcing another zombie back into the crowd. He swung his katana left and right taking out even more of these undead heathen.

He executed his Sawada Special '95 on another zombie.

There were plenty of these zombies to kill.

Another Back Axe Flash Kick was performed taking out another zombie with the heel of Sawada's foot. Sawada landed on his feet forcing several zombies back with hard front snap kicks. He threw three hard side kicks to the head of another zombie and threw a hard spinning hook kick tearing the head up from his place.

Sawada took out another zombie with his Back Axe Flash Kick. He heard screams coming from one of the bars. The screams got louder as Sawada rushed to the rescue.

**Fifth Floor - British Pub**

Sawada rushed into the pub as several zombies staggered towards three waitresses and the male bartender. He rushed into the rescue as the zombies turned around and staggered towards his direction.

One of the zombies came at Sawada as he grabbed the arm and threw several roundhouse kicks to the face and chest. He snapped the zombie's neck with a hard hook kick to the back of the skull. Sawada made a 180 and threw a hard back thrust kick to the head of another zombie snapping its neck.

He swung his sword taking the head of another zombie. Blood spewed out from the neck area as the headless zombie fell back. Sawada executed a jump back kick to the head of another zombie snapping its neck backwards.

Two zombies attempted to grab Sawada from behind.

"Rwwaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooor!" Blanka growled as he came in with a Roll Attack. It was so fast that upon impact, the zombies' necks were broken immediately. He tore the head of another zombie with a Vertical Roll attack.

With beast like speed, Blanka charged and jumped onto the bar counter. He ran across and leaped off executing another flying Roll Attack. Upon landing, Blanka followed up with his Beast Slide taking several zombies to the floor.

Several zombies then jumped up onto Blanka trying to munch on him.

Quickly, Blanka executed his Electric Shock special attack. His whole body emitted an electrical shock that jolted the zombies as their heads burst immediately. The zombies fell to the floor dead in a pool of their own dark blood.

"That's the last of them," Blanka growled.

Sawada stood there panting. He was a bit exhausted from the loss of blood from his special attack. The bartender quickly rushed to the counter and pulled out a bottle of water. He tossed it to Sawada.

"Thanks," Sawada replied taking the bottle. He sat back and took a few sips. The bartender tossed another bottle to Blanka. "Blanka, you and two men will stay here and guard the place. Make sure the zombies do not enter."

Blanka growled in agreement.

There was loud gunfire throughout the fifth floor. Several zombies tried to get in but were repelled by the two soldiers. Sawada then turned to the bartender.

"You have any weapons to defend yourselves with?" Sawada asked.

The bartender pulled out a shotgun and three small handguns. It was for security reasons that employees be able to defend themselves. Sawada nodded as he took out his katana and charged outside the pub taking down several hungry zombies.

"Help better get here soon," Sawada said.

He threw a spinning wheel kick taking down another zombie. The whole stadium was at war against zombies and monters created by the HCF with stolen knowledge from the Umbrella Corporation.

It would take time for help to arrive. For now, they would have to survive through this violent battle against the HCF.

**Fifth Floor - Main Hall**

The Hong Kong action star Fei-Long was having quite the exercise fighting against the legions of the undead. He threw several fast front kicks to one zombie and finished it off with a hard spinning crescent kick. Watching Fei-Long taking on these staggering hungry zombies was watching Bruce Lee in a zombie flick.

He threw several whipping fist attacks to another zombie. Fei-Long threw a side thrust kick sending a zombie flying back several feet. Another zombie staggered towards Fei-Long as he jumped to the wall and rebounded with a flying side kick to the head.

Its neck was snapped by the force of Fei-Long's kick.

Landing, Fei-Long came out smacking a zombie around with his Rekka Ken. These zombies were getting owned Bruce Lee-style. Fei-Long threw a low and mid roundhouse kick knocking another zombie back. He then finished it off with a hard side thrust kick to the head.

Several zombies were scorched by Fei-Long's Shien Kyaku as he rose up and spun around with his flaming leg. Upon landing, Fei-Long threw some fast jabs and followed up with a hard backfist knocking another zombie to the wall. Before the zombie could stagger forward, Fei-Long kicked the chest and face repeatedly. With one last kick, the zombie's head was smashed into pieces. He was on fire.

Fei-Long jumped forward and knocked another zombie back with a side kick to the chest. He quickly jumped forward and stomped on the zombie's head giving a Bruce Lee style warcry. Another zombie attempted to grab at Fei-Long, as he stepped back and threw several backfists to the chest and a hard punch with spinning back fist to the head area as the neck was snapped.

Another zombie came at Fei-Long as it was dispatched by a side kick to the chest and a neck breaking side kick to the face. Fei-Long jumped and knocked several zombies back with a reverse spin kick.

He scorched some more zombies with another Shien Kyaku.

Pulling out a pair of numchukus, Fei-Long swung them around crushing the skulls of the zombies with each blow. He swung them downward cracking open the skull of a zombified cheerleader. A zombified hooker's head was smashed open by a spinning strike from Fei-Long. Fei-Long threw a back kick and front kick keeping zombies at bay in all directions.

The top part of a zombie's head was smashed up by another numchuku strike. Fei-Long stepped up and executed another Rekka Ken.

"This is kinda more fun than the reel life," Fei-Long said throwing a jumping front kick snapping the neck of another zombie.

Fei-Long executed another flying side kick taking out another zombie. Upon landing, Fei-Long took two other zombies to the floor with a footsweep. Their heads were smashed up after meeting the receiving end of Fei-Long's numchukus. He quickly leapt back to his feet throwing a few front kicks and a side kick to the face.

"Whaaaaa!" Fei-Long cried executing another Shien Kyaku.

More zombies got scorched by the flames of Fei-Long's Dragon Kick.

"They're getting closer," Nakoruru exclaimed.

Fei-Long charged up like he was in a mad temper. As the zombies got close, the action star just let them have it. They got caught as Fei-Long executed his Shien Renkyaku, a more powerful version of the Dragon Kick. These zombies were severely scorched.

There were still plenty more zombies to take down.

Walking up to another zombie, Fei-Long threw a hard roundhouse kick snapping its neck. He then threw a hard spinning hook kick snapping the neck of another zombie. Fei-Long threw a hard spin kick followed by spinning crescent kick.

Another zombie grabbed Fei-Long who countered by throwing it to the other side. Fei-Long started kicking at the chest and the head. The zombie's head was smashed into many pieces on the ground.

It would take several hazmat units to decontaminate the whole stadium.

Fei-Long threw another hard side kick snapping the neck of another zombie. He followed up by scorching four more zombies with his Shien Kyaku. Landing gently on his feet, Fei-Long was met by another zombie as he gave it several hard punches and a spinning back kick to the face.

Jumping up, Fei-Long knocked two other zombies with a split kick. Hitting the floor, Fei-Long spun in a breakdance before getting to his feet. He threw several front kicks to another zombie after standing back up.

Another Shien Kyaku was executed scorching more zombies.

Fei-Long was grabbed by another zombie. It tried to take a bite out from Fei-Long's neck but was forced back with a powerful kick. The zombie had it's neck broken by a hard front snap kick to the face area.

Darun Mister was a total powerhouse in cleaning house with these zombies. He executed a Lariat taking several zombies to the floor quickly stomping on their rotted decomposed heads.

"Pullum, stay behind me," Darun said to the young Pullum.

Darum powerbombed another zombie to the hard floor. He tore the head of another zombie with a running clothesline. Taking both fists together, Darun swung them left and right tearing up the staggering zombies that wished to feast on the fighters for dinner. Grabbing another zombie, Darun tombstoned it. The head was destroyed.

Grabbing another zombie, Darun executed his Ganges DDT. Darun rushed forward punching and shoving his way through the zombies. He mowed down a few zombies with a shoulder tackle before stomping on their heads. One of the zombies grabbed onto Darun as he picked it up and executed his Brahma Bomb. The Indian wrestler was a very devastating fighter. Currently, he serves as a bodyguard to Pullum Purna. That way, he can fight against the greatest fighters of the world.

Several policemen took down some zombies that were about to take a bite from Darun.

"Thanks," Darun adressed the police men.

Grabbing another zombie, Darun just let it have it. Darun executed his Superior Terrible God Bomb super attack destroying the zombie literally. He discarded the destroyed zombie and brought a boot to the face of another zombie. Head was destroyed as it smashed up into many different pieces.

He got behind another zombie pulling off a belly-to-back suplex. The head was smashed upon hitting the hard floor. Darun clotheslined another zombie to the ground before stomping on its head.

Another Brahma Bomb was executed.

Pullum was busy taking out some of the zombies that Darun didn't get to take out. She was a very skilled fighter as well. Holding one of the zombies, Pullum flipped backwards with her legs kicking the head and breaking the neck with the Neck Factor throw. She grabbed another zombie and put it in a knot with her legs for the Odin's Fate.

She threw several fast kicks to one of the zombie that tried to get at her.

"Purim Kick!" Pullum yelled doing a gigantic aerial moonsault with her legs extended. The force of the kick was more than enough to tear the zombie's head from the rest of its body. She was pretty cheerful in fighting.

But, this wasn't the time to play nor fool around.

Several zombies got close to Pullum and attempted to grab her. Pullum jumped forward slighting with a trail of sparkles following behind her to evade the zombies' grab. She got behind and threw several punches and kicks to the zombies before dispatching them.

"This is insane," Pullum said.

"I know, Pullum," Darun said giving the boot to another zombie.

"Purim Kick!" she exclaimed nailing another zombie with her powerful moonsault kick. "Purrus Drill!" she followed up descending downward with an angled drill that sparkled hitting one of the zombies.

Pullum gently landed on her feet.

"Purrus Drill!" she yelled making a horizontal drill taking down another zombie.

"Do not let them bite nor scratch you!" Fei-Long exclaimed scorching several more zombies with a Shien Kyaku.

"What happens if you do?" Pullum asked.

"You don't want to know," Fei-Long answered.

"He's right," Darun added.

Pullum threw several more kicks forcing another zombie back. This was very different for Pullum. It was like being in some real life horror movie.

"Te'nel Kick!" Pullum yelled delivering a flying overhead kick to another zombie.

There were loud screams coming from one of the bars. Pullum quickly ran to investigate the screams. Darun quickly ran after her.

"Pullum!" Darun yelled.

"Go after her, I got things handled here," Fei-Long said taking another zombie down with a hard snapping side kick.

"I will, thank you," Darun smiled as he running after Pullum.

**Fifth Floor - Bar 1**

Pullum quickly ran through the entrance of the first bar. There were several dead bodies laying around. A woman sat down against the wall shielding herself with a tray as several zombies staggered towards her. She was in deep terror. The zombies were going to make her their next meal.

"Hey!" Pullum shouted at the zombies.

The zombies turned around to see Pullum standing there with her arms crossed. She picked up a barstool and threw it at the zombies knocking some of them down. Pullum placed her hands on another barstool pulling off an axial kick to another zombie then crouching down taking it down with a footsweep.

Quickly, Pullum got to her feet and stomped on its head.

"Purrus Drill!" she yelled taking down another zombie. Pullum quickly got between the young woman and the zombies. As the zombies got close, Pullum just let them have it.

Charging up, Pullum brought her hands together and executed her Kind Wind super attack. She created a mini whirlwind that pushed the zombies back. Pullum then turned to the young woman.

"Hide behind the counter," Pullum instructed.

The woman nodded as she quickly got up and ran behind the bar counter. Pullum grabbed another zombie and executed her Neck Factor throw.

"Pullum!" Darun shouted as he rushed in. He grabbed another zombie from behind and snapped its neck effortlessly.

He executed a Brahma Bomb on the next zombie.

Five zombies staggered at Pullum from all directions. Darun tried to take them on but was blocked by several hungry looking zombies.

"Pullum!" he shouted to her.

"I'll be fine. Take care of yourself. I got these freaks handled," Pullum said. She charged up again and executed her Praec Larum super attack. Spinning around like a top, Pullum extended her leg with sparkles trailing.

Gradually, she rose up from the ground and stopped at midair taking out all the zombies that staggered towards her. Pullum landed to see another zombie coming at her. It was a very muscular zombie.

Darun executed another Lariat on the zombies.

Pullum executed her Res Arcana super attack taking the muscular zombie on with four overhead kicks and a Purim Kick. The zombie fell over as Pullum with a somersault headstomp. There was a scream coming from the bar counter.

"Oh no!" Pullum exclaimed.

She quickly ran and jumped over the bar counter. The woman she tried to save was now being munched on by another zombie. Pullum had the look of terror as her eyes were wide open and breathing heavily.

"N-no...why?" Pullum asked herself. She was frozen in fear and guilt. The zombie turned around and staggered towards Pullum.

Darun grabbed the zombie and powerbombed it to the floor.

"I'm sorry..." Pullum said dropping to her knees. She was crying.

"It's not your fault..." Darun said trying to console the young Pullum.

"Y-yes it is... I told her to go hide behind the counter. I didn't know what was behind..." Pullum cried. She was consumed by the guilt that she inadvertently sent a woman to her death as a zombie's next meal.

Sawada quickly came in after dispatching several zombies. He then looked down at Pullum crying over the guilt.

"What's wrong?" Sawada asked.

"I killed her..." Pullum said and continued, "I told her to go behind the counter and stay there until the coast was clear. I didn't know there was a zombie behind the counter..."

"I see..." Sawada said. He then approached the dead woman and drew out his sword.

"W-what are you doing!" Pullum demanded. The look changed from sorrow to a suspicious anger.

"She could turn. Only way to keep that from happening is by removing the head," Sawada explained as he was ready to do the deed.

"Sawada is right," Darun said.

Pullum bowed her head down. Sawada brought the blade up and swung it downward.

"WAIT!" Pullum shouted.

The blade stopped an inch from the woman's eaten neck line. Sawada looked up as Pullum walked up to him.

"Let me do it... It's my fault..." Pullum kindly said with such sadness.

"Are you sure?" Sawada asked out of concern.

Pullum nodded taking the katana from Sawada. She brought the blade up and swung downward seperating the woman's head from the rest of the body. Blood spewed onto Pullum's clothing as she looked away in sadness.

Sawada slowly took the katana back.

"The blame belongs to Umbrella Corporation and the HCF for making these things," Darun said.

Sawada then placed his hand on Pullum's shoulder, "you and Darun should stay here. Three police officers will stay behind and help guard this place. Alright?"

Pullum remained silent.

"I trust this place to you, Darun," Sawada said. He sheathes his sword and said a Shinto prayer for the dead woman. Slowly, he walked out the bar to continue fighting off these zombies.

Pullum sat at the bar stool out of sorrow and depression.

"She'll be avenged," Sawada assured.

**Fifth Floor - Main Hall**

Fei-Long continued taking these zombies on with a barrage of punches and hard kicks. Another zombie was knocked to the ground with a fast spinning hook kick. Moving his right leg to his right, Fei-Long threw a hard side kick to the face of another zombie. The foot went right through the head as skull fragments and brain chunks spewed out from the other side.

"Shoot Kick!" Blair exclaimed doing a three kick combo to another zombie. She crouched down and took the zombie down with a footsweep before stomping on its head.

Quickly, she dashed at another zombie somersaulted with an axe heel drop. The zombie stumbled back as Blair got back to her feet and threw a hard side thrust kick. Blair's shoe heel pierced through the zombie's forehead and penetrated the brain. The zombie slowly fell back and laid down on the floor.

She quickly made a 180 throwing several side kicks to the face of another zombie. There was a huge crater in the center of the face with eyeballs dangling outward. Blair quickly ran at another zombie and did a slide.

"Sliding Arrow!"

Blair slid across the floor taking another zombie to the ground. A soldier came by and put a bullet in the skull area keeping the zombie from functioning again. She leaped back to her feet and executed another special attack on another zombie that staggered in her direction.

"Shoot Upper!" Blair yelled with a shooting uppercut that smashed the zombie's head into many different pieces.

Everybody would have to be decontaminated.

"Shoot Kick!"

Another zombie ended up biting the dust. She threw several more attacks taking down some more zombies.

"Lightning Knee!" Blair yelled executing an electrified knee strike. The electrical shock was enough to make the zombie explode.

There was the attack she would be using.

"Lightning Knee!"

Another zombie exploded from the electrical shock. Blair crouched down taking another zombie to the floor with a well placed footsweep. She moved her heel down smashing the zombie's head to a bloody pulp.

She rolled forward to her feet and executed a front snap kick to the forehead of another zombie. That was the trick, always go for the head. Blair threw a side kick and a roundhouse kick to another zombie.

Charging up, Blair pulled off her Mirage Combo Kick super attack. She would make these zombies pay for messing with her. Her sister was too fighting off these monstrosities.

Her style was similar to that of Blair. Sharon was working for one of the European agencies investigating the activity of the Umbrella Corporation. She was pretty skilled in martial arts and firearms.

"I have no time for this..." Sharon said pulling out her handgun and loading it. It was her Hellfire super attack with her gun. Aiming for the zombies, Sharon pulled the trigger several times taking out any that got in her way.

She executed her Half Moon Kick to another zombie. Turning around, Sharon executed her Half Moon Kick and followed up with her Prisoner Scissors. The woman was pretty deadly for a special agent. With lethal speed and agility, Sharon quickly got behind a zombie and wrapped the arms around the neck area snapping the bone a few seconds later.

Sharon threw a hard spinning hook kick taking out another zombie.

"Where's the reinforcements!" Sharon asked in an irate tone of voice.

"Soon," Sawada replied as he threw a hard spinning hook kick to another staggering zombie.

"I don't know how long I can hold," Sharon replied throwing a hard spinning crescent kick to another zombie.

The female monkey girl known as SonSon was doing pretty well taking on her share of these zombies. Of all the fighters in the hall, her speed and agility was unmatched. Swing her stick, SonSon took down one of the zombies and impaled the forehead area.

As several zombies staggered, SonSon executed her Fuusetsuzan swirling her stick around very fast. The staggering zombies were kept at bay as Sharon picked them off with her handgun. SonSon somersaulted slamming her stick downward on top of the skull of another zombie.

SonSon jumped forward on her way up with her Seitenrengeki spinning the staff. Several zombies were knocked up into the air. Upon landing, she swung her staff around in a 360 degree motion tripping several hungry zombies on the ground. Quickly, SonSon got on her Flying Nimbus and dashed down the hall swinging her staff around taking out any zombies that got in her way.

To make things look much weirder, SonSon brought out a bottle. It sucked in several zombies as SonSon threw the bottle into a big pot of water. She started to cook the bottle up by fanning the flames.

BOOM!

The whole thing blew up in SonSon's face. She was burnt to a crisp. Quickly, she shook off the blackness. Sawada, Sharon, and the others just gaped at her.

"Remind me not to piss her off," Sawada said as he shuddered.

He didn't know what was scary getting eaten by the zombies or getting sucked into a magic bottle and then cooked in a very big pot of water.

The strange power of the COOK special attack.

Sonson executed her POW super attack. Blowing out the big letters POW and letting it goe along the ground, the zombies it touched turned into all sorts of giant fruits. Seemed to be fresh looking and not infected with the virus. The soldiers stopped in place as they saw this strange cartoonish looking sight.

Grabbing the fruit, Sonson started to chow down. The fruits were apples, oranges, plums, strawberries, watermelons, etc. Sonson spat out the seeds that turned back into the zombies, what was left of them.

The soldiers and police officers quickly distanced themselves from SonSon.

Hayato Kanzaki, the bounty hunter from the twenty-forth century had his plasma blade ready to use. He slashed downward at chest level taking out a zombie and then destroying the head. Quickly, he charged forward and brought the blade down hacking another zombie in half from the head to the crotch level.

"Shiden!" Kanzaki yelled slashing a zombie several times before it fell into many different pieces.

Kanaki continued hacking his way through the ranks of the undead. It was nothing he hasn't seen in his time.

"I never knew zombies really existed," Kanzaki said swinging his blade as the plasma power burned right through the zombies.

He thrusted his blade downward into the skull of another zombie.

"Guren!" Hayato Kanzaki yelled dashing forward and executing a spinning uppercut. The unfortunate zombie was cut into many pieces.

The zombies continued coming towards Kanzaki and the others.

"Engetsu!" he yelled raising his sword up into the air and bringing it down. Large pillars of lights rose up from the ground in a wave motion frying the zombies into noting in the process. It was a very effective super attack.

"Do that again!" Sawada instructed.

"Engetsu!" Kanzaki yelled doing the same super attack again.

Fei-Long scorched some more zombies with another Shien Kyaku. BB Hood was having a lot of fun killing these zombies. She had a very sadistic and sociopathic look on her face. The young woman was the alter-ego of Little Red Riding Hood.

A landmind came out from BB Hood's dress as a zombie stepped up on it.

BOOM!

Several zombies were ripped to pieces in the explosion. BB Hood quickly pulled out her Uzi and started firing at the rest of the zombies. She kicked several landmines forward taking out about fifteen to eighteen zombies in the process.

BB Hood smiled as she executed her Smile & Missile firing a missile at shoulder level from her picnic basket. A good number of zombies were blown up into many pieces. She followed up with her Cheer & Fire taking out a bottle with flames shooting out of it. Several zombies were immediately scorched by the flames.

She still had a very cheerful look on her face.

Both Umbrella and HCF should be really concerned if they ever have to deal with the likes of BB Hood.

BB Hood charged up and executed her Cool Hunting super attack. Two hunters were summoned as they fired at the zombies. These zombies didn't have a snowball's chance in a hot and fiery hell taking on BB Hood.

When they least expected, a large group of Servebots/Kobuns came out from the airducts. They were crawling out like some miniature organized army. These Servebots looked like Legomen. Umbrella would be paying close attention to these Servebots.

The Kobuns were doing the rest in fighting these zombies. There were a whole lot of these little lego-like Kobuns now on the fifth floor assisting with the fighting. They executed their Kobun Fire special attack breathing fire at the zombies. Umbrella and HCF too would have to worry about these little Kobuns.

The Lunch Rush super attack was executed as the main Kobun spun around with a chef's hat. All the other Kobuns ran out in a feeding frenzy trampling over the zombies that came across them. These zombies didn't have a chance at all.

Millia Rage was doing a fine job keeping the zombies at bay with the use of her hair. Slashing with her hair, Millia hacked up a good number of zombies.

"Emerald Rain!" Millia yelled throwing three discs horizontally cutting up zombies that came across. It was pretty lethal.

Johnny Sfondi, the leader of the Jellyfish Pirates effortlessly took down these zombies with his Iaido katana. He was a highly skilled swordsman well versed in the art of the samurai. His Ensenga move was executed drawing his sword and making a blindingly fast slash taking out a nearby zombie.

He charged up and threw a pack of joker cards at the zombies. They all turned into very large spinning joker cards as Johnny slashed them in hall for his Joker Trick Instant Kill attack. There were more zombies coming. Quickly, several of these Servebots got in front of Johnny and did the work for him.

"Thanks little buddies," Johnny said with a smile.

One of the Servebots brought Johnny a cup of coffee.

"Coffee, thanks," Johnny said taking the cup and sipping it.

Kula, Foxy, Diana, and Angel were doing their part as the four of them stuck together taking on their share of the incoming zombies. Foxy and Diana hacked the zombies up with their fencing blades. At the same time, Kula had her robot companion Candy to fight alongside.

Angel got ready as she did her chain of attacks. The first was her Formalist Blue throwing a downward kick and followed up with Citizen of the World throwing an axe kick. She then executed A Train to see Cherry Blossoms with a sweeping low punch, Shelter from the Storm giving a quick standing kick, With a Lamp for the Pathway leaping forward with another kick, giving a quick hook with her Bye-Bye Rogue, and finishing off with her Full-Moon Evening throwing a really big punch sending one zombie back crashing into the others.

The young Mexican airhead's style was pretty exotic. But, it proved to be very effective in battle.

Kula executed her Diamond Breath breathing cold air freezing several zombies in place. She then threw a barrage of fast kicks shattering the frozen zombies.

She followed up with her Crow Bites a rising spinning uppercut with ice. Several zombies were frozen only to be smashed up by Foxy and Diana. Her ice battles were pretty handy in this scuffle with the staggering zombies.

Nakoruru and Rimururu stuck together to take on the zombies. Mamahaha and Silkou were there to assist in fighting these zombies.

"They're getting closer," Rimururu said.

"I know," Nakoruru replied to her younger sister.

"Rupu Kamui Emyu!" Rimruru yelled casting a huge iceberg around a large group of zombies as it exploded. The flying ice chunks took out the attacking zombies.

"Jinkyuu Shin!" yelled Mina firing five blue arrows into a group of oncoming zombies. She grabbed the arrows again and executed another Jinkyuu Shin to the zombies. The young woman was very skilled with her crossbow.

The female French knight known as Janne d'Arc swung her sword left and right taking down as many zombies as she could. She charged up and executed her Fire Bird Ultimate Attack riding on a huge pheonix bird setting the zombies on fire.

She then jumped off and executed her Angel Arrow. Janne fired a single stream of arrows at the staggering zombies.

"Pirate Ship Blast!" yelled Captain Kidd as he made a boat out of water. It knocked the zombies back upon impact.

Out from the escalators and elevators, a large company of GI JOE Action Soldiers led by Flint quickly rushed into the scene taking out whatever was left of these zombies. The fighters stopped what they were doing and rested up. Sawada entered one of the bars and sat back breathing heavily.

"Finally..." Sawada said.

"Are you alright Captain?" Flint asked approaching Sawada.

"Yeah, came just in time," he smiled.

X and Zero stood by taking out the rest of the zombies. The reploids stood by doing a scan of the whole fifth floor.

"No signs of viral activity," Zero said.

"Heh, guess this is just the beginning," X said.

Zero nodded. He didn't want to tell X the truth. This was the Zero from a century after Mega Man X had existed to take on the Mavericks.

"Yeah.."


	166. Lock Down Assault Part 5: Battle of t

Lock Down Assault Part Five: Battle of the Tyrants

**Mark of the Millennium Stadium - Coliseum/Fight Area**

The coliseum was a total mess. Tyrants were now in the main fighting area slaughtering all that got in their way. They were Umbrella's pride and joy. These Tyrants formed up as if they were one big army.

About eighty Tyrants stood there marching towards the fighters. They were very intimidating to look at in the first place. Ryu Hoshi stepped up deciding to throw the first strike. Putting his palms back, Ryu charged up and thrusted both palms together.

"Hadouken!" Ryu yelled firing off his blue fireball into the Tyrants.

"He has the right idea!" Terry Bogard exclaimed as he joined with Ryu in taking these murderous Tyrants on. Quickly, Terry got down and punched the ground before him. "Power Wave!"

The two energy projectiles sent one of the Tyrants staggering back. Both Ryu and Terry charged at the one Tyrant that they marked with their eyes. Terry was still feeling sore from the knife attack from Jack Krauser.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu yelled throwing his Rising Dragon Punch to Tyrant-01. The hard punch caused the Tyrant to stagger back a bit.

"Burning Knuckle!" Terry followed up with his dashing power punch to the chest. It caused Tyrant-01 to growl in extreme pain. Tyrant-01 was now pretty pissed off as it swung its giant claw at both Ryu and Terry.

Ryu jumped back as Terry quickly rolled and ducked under.

"Rising Tackle!" Terry shouted nailing Tyrant-01 in the chin with his vertical corkscrew kick. Ryu zig-zagged past Terry and jumped Tyrant-01 throwing a barrage of hard kicks to the head drilling the skull area. Quickly and swiftly, Ryu flipped off and landed on one knee.

Terry followed up as he threw a barrage of hard punches and kicks to the gut area of Tyrant-01. He jumped up and threw a hard back kick to the face of the Tyrant-01.

"Hadouken!"

"Power Wave!"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" yelled Inuyasha as he decided to jump into the fray. With a powerful swipe of his claws, Inuyasha made a mark across the chest of Tyrant-01. It growled in immense pain as Inuyasha stood there with his Tetsusaiga drawn.

"Good job," Terry said with a smirk.

"Heh, it's nothing," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, no time to get cocky!" Kagome exclaimed with her bow and arrows ready.

"She your girlfriend?" Ryu asked.

"NO! She's more of an annoyance!" Inuyasha exclaimed denying it.

Kagome slightly shook her head, "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground face first in the next second. Ryu and Terry stood there gaping at the sight of what Kagome did to Inuyasha. They quickly shook it off and faced the Tyrant that came running at both of them.

Tyrant-01 swung its claw at them again.

Ryu and Terry dived in opposite directions. The other fighters followed their lead and charged forth at the Tyrants. In response, the large army of Tyrants charged at the fighters with their claws ready to tear flesh and shed blood. A really big battle would be taking place. Many people would get injured and/or possibly killed.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" Ryu yelled throwing his hard hitting Hurricane Gale Kick to Tyrant-01 getting several good hits.

"Crack Shoot!" Terry yelled with his spinning heel strike to the Tyrant's head. The two fighters continued taking on this Tyrant. Inuyasha quickly got up and joined both Ryu and Terry in fighting the Tyrant.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled throwing several bright colored spinning crescent blades of energy. They made damaging impact with Tyrant-01 upon hitting its backside. It held its back in agonizing pain.

"Roooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!" Tyrant-01 swung its claw at Inuyasha who quickly jumped back.

"Have to be faster than that," Inuyasha smirked.

Ryu and Terry rushed at Tyrant-01 and threw very hard punches and kicks to the chest. Inuyasha drew his sword and threw a hard slash down the back of Tyrant-01.

"Go down already!" Terry yelled at the Tyrant throwing several hard punches to the chest. "Power Duck!" Terry yelled jumping up and doing a downward dashing power punch to the face of Tyrant-01.

Kagome pulled off her Purity Arrow attack sending an arrow right for the forehead of the Tyrant-01. The monstrous brute charged at Kagome as it stopped dead in its tracks. Her arrow was lodged in the forehead and in the brain.

"Shinkuu Hadouken!" Ryu yelled sending off a more powerful version of his Hadouken sending a big blue fireball at the Tyrant's chest. The blast caused the Tyrant-01 to stagger back a bit. These Tyrants were made much stronger than the others.

"Power Geyser!" Terry yelled as he punched down with a large geyser of energy rose up from the ground and engulfing the Tyrant-01.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled bringing his sword down with a rush of energy travelling across the ground and destroying the Tyrant-01.

Ryu, Terry, and Inuyasha stood there looking at the battle going on between them and HCF's Tyrants in the coliseum area. Tyrant-01 was no more. But, there were plenty of Tyrant's to take on before this night would be over. Kagome quickly stood by Inuyasha's side watching the Tyrants from HCF slaughter the helpess soldiers, guards, and police officers.

"I don't smell any demonic presence on these things," Inuyasha said.

"They're not demons at all," Ryu explained.

"They smell human," Inuyasha replied.

Ryu bowed his head down, "they used to be human..."

"Who could do something like this?" Kagome asked.

"Now's not the time. We have a battle to win," Ryu answered.

Terry nodded in agreement, "he's right. These bastards have to go down." With that, Terry went and rushed at the next Tyrant. There was still a large group of these things. Hearing what Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine explain, they weren't like zombies.

It would take a lot of effort to destroy these things.

"Just stay by me," Inuyasha instructed Kagome.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a smile.

JP Polnareff was fighting against Tyrant-02. He had his Stand known as the Silver Chariot activated. The Stand would protect Polnareff during this battle with Tyrant-02. Silver Chariot looked like some robotic knight with a fencing foil. He stood there and addressed Tyrant-02 making a battle speech for himself.

"I, Jean Pierre Polnareff will slay you foul beast. In the name of my family and my friends!" Polnareff spoke out to Tyrant-02 as it charged at him. Tyrant-02 swung its claw at Polnareff as Silver Chariot quickly blocked the attack with its foil.

He was a French warrior who joined the JoJos in order to avenge his sister's death. In the quest, he killed a good number of Dio Brando's assassins. Polnareff found the person that raped and murdered his kid sister and avenged her death. Now, he works for the Joestars. Right now, he was fighting against one of the Tyrants.

Polnareff threw a spinning back kick to the Tyrant's chest and summoned Silver Chariot to stab the chest area. Tyrant-02 screamed in pain after being pierced by the Silver Chariot. Enraged, the Tyrant charged at Polnareff again swing its claw hand repeatedly.

"Silver Chariot!" Polnareff yelled as Silver Chariot materialized and blocked Tyrant-02's attacks. It then brought the blade down slicing its claw off.

"Roooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" it screamed in agonizing pain holding the wrist. Blood spewed out from the newly made opening by Polnareff's Silver Chariot.

"You're done for!" Polnareff yelled as Silver Chariot executed its Million Spit attack making a series of quick stabs to the Tyrant.

Tyrant-02 stood there with many holes pricked into its chest and face. Blood was slowly bleeding out from these small holes. It was starting to get beyond pissed and took a swing at Polnareff, who quickly ducked underneath the attack.

Polnareff gave a powerful uppercut to the gut of the Tyrant. But, the chest was hard as hell causing him to shake his hand in pain.

"Gah, it's hard!" Polnareff exclaimed. The Tyrant smacked Polnareff across the face causing him to fly several feet back.

The hit was pretty hard for Polnareff as he sat up and shook it off the best he could. It was a pretty hard hit from Tyrant-02. Polnareff could see the Tyrant running at him at full speed ready to trample over his body.

"Last Shot!" Polnareff yelled.

Silver Chariot shot out the sword's blade. It flew at the Tyrant like an armor piercing bullet penetrating through the chest and out the other end. The blade shot back and forth like a ricocheting bullet violently piercing through the Tyrant's head and torso.

Soon, Tyrant-02 paused and staggered backwards onto the ground, dead. Polnareff slowly stood up to his feet and walked towards the Tyrant.

Polnareff kicked it some and stared it down.

Quickly, the Tyrant rose up and attempted to grab Polnareff by the neck and strangle him. But, Silver Chariot quickly plunged its foil through the skull of the Tyrant. Tyrant-02 now ceased to be ever functioning again.

"Phew..." Polnareff said to himself.

There was a news crew that was being attacked by another Tyrant. Polnareff quickly rushed to the rescue. A lot more Tyrant-class BOWs to kill.

Cody, Elena, Maki, and Haggar were taking on Tyrant-03. The four fighters slowly circled around the Tyrant to bring hits on the monster when its back was in their direction. A lot of strategy would have to be used if they want to take this giant monster down. The Tyrant charged right at Elena who stood her ground ready to impale the young woman with its large and sharp claw.

Picking a nearby rock, Cody executed his Bad Stone throwing at the back of the Tyrant's head. The Tyrant quickly looked at Cody and charged at his direction. Cody motioned for the Tyrant to come at him.

"Yeah, over here big ugly!" Cody yelled.

The Tyrant quickly ran at Cody. He then looked at Haggar and motioned for him to make the next move. Haggar quickly grabbed the Tyrant from behind and turned it around.

"Geronimo!" Haggar yelled executing his Screw Piledriver on the Tyrant. Quickly, Haggar jumped back and stood his guard as the Tyrant-03 slowly got back to its feet. It snarled before charging right at Haggar.

"Criminal Upper!" Cody yelled as he threw an uppercut sending a hurricane flying at the Tyrant. The force of the small hurricane caused Tyrant-03 to lose balance and stagger. As it regained its ground, Tyrant-03 turned around swinging at Cody.

Haggar quickly grabbed the Tyrant and executed his Hammer Throw, Irish Whipping it to the ground.

"Just keep circling around it," Haggar instructed.

The other three nodded as they did as told by Haggar. It wouldn't be an easy battle in taking on these large Tyrants. They were the pride and joy of Umbrella and the HCF. These Tyrants belonged to Umbrella, but were stolen by the HCF.

Getting back to its feet, Tyrant-03 rushed at Haggar.

Cody lunged forward executing his high Ruffian Kick to the upper back of the Tyrant. It staggered before turning towards Cody. With full force, Tyrant-03 charged at Cody swinging its claw repeatedly at the chest area.

Dodging to the right, Cody rolled under the claw swipe. He quickly scooped a handful of dirt from the ground and threw it in Tyrant-03's face. It growled as it became temporarily blinded. Cody got up to his feet and smiled. This was the moment that Cody would make Tyrant-03 his bitch for the night.

Cody quickly pulled out a survival knife and threw it at the Tyrant's right leg. It caused the Tyrant pain as it swung its claw at Cody, who quickly jumped back evading the attack. In response, Cody threw several punches to the chest and gut area.

"Criminal Upper!" Cody yelled throwing another uppercut and knocking Tyrant-03 back with another small hurricane.

The Tyrant still had a hard time trying to find Cody. It still had dirt in its eyes. Cody hopped forward and executed his Crack Kick on the Tyrant. He would have to get his hits in before the Tyrant got its sight back.

"Strike Fist!" Cody yelled throwing a fist with a fireball on it. It caused the Tyrant to scream for pain. Furiously, it swung wildly at Cody who circled around and got behind. He executed his Sobat Combo throwing a combo of fast and powerful kicks.

"Over here!" Maki taunted.

Tyrant-03 turned around and headed towards Maki's direction. Cody quickly got behind the Tyrant and executed his Rapid Punch attack. He was dealing a lot of damage to the lower back of Tyrant-03.

"This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you," Cody said as he lunged forward with a kick. The Tyrant fell victim to Cody's Dead End Irony super attack suffering a barrage of powerful kicks from Cody. Quickly, Cody finished off with a rising spin kick.

"Roooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" cried the Tyrant. It was getting very pissed as it made a very fast powerful swing hitting Cody. The force caused Cody to fly back a few feet and hit the ground losing consciousness for a bit.

"Cody!" Haggar cried.

Cody laid there out cold. It was the only one good shot the Tyrant got to give Cody. Now it was Haggar, Elena, and Maki to deal with Tyrant-03. As it was still blinded, Haggar executed his Power Fist swinging his fists to the Tyrant's head. The blow caused it to be dazed for a bit. Haggar then went for the Double Lariat.

"This is for Cody you bastard," Haggar said.

Grabbing Tyrant-03, Haggar executed his Gamble Slam. He threw two powerbombs, a jumping powerbomb, and a Screw Piledriver. The Tyrant would be feeling that for the whole duration of the fight.

Slowly, the Tyrant got back up swinging its fist at Haggar, who ducked underneath. Elena quickly jumped in throwing a barrage of breakdance-like kicks to the legs of Tyrant-03 slowing down its movements.

Elena jumped at the Tyrant and executed her Mallet Smash going in an arc hitting the skull with her foot. Tyrant-03 quickly swung at Elena who swiftly backflipped away from its reach. The pissed off Tyrant charged at the young African princess swinging its fist and claw repeatedly trying to get a hit in on her.

The Tyrant rushed in at Elena getting closer and closer. Maki Genryusai rushed into the frey as she came at the Tyrant.

"Reppukyaku!" Maki yelled spinning on one arm and delivering a hard spin kick to the side of Tyrant-03.

All focus now was placed on Maki as Tyrant-03 turned around and swung at Maki. Quickly, Maki jumped on top of Tyrant-03's claw and ran up the arm and grabbed it.

"Tengu Daoshi!" she yelled grabbing the Tyrant and slamming it into the wall. As Tyrant-03 bounced off, Maki followed up with an aerial suplex. Tyrant-03 bounced off the ground again as Elena jumped at it.

"Scratch Wheel!" yelled Elena doing a rising kick in an arc hitting Tyrant-03 some good damage. Both landed as Tyrant-03 swung its fist and nailing Elena in the chest causing her to fly back and hitting the ground. Like a mad bull, Tyrant-03 charged at Elena.

"Hayagake: Chuu de Wazaga Hessei!" Maki yelled as she dashed forward into a sliding kick tripping Tyrant-03 to the ground.

Elena slowly got on one knee and looked up to the sky. She executed her Healing Prayer dance. Her body started to glow. Slowly, Elena rose to her feet and got back into her combative stance. Putting her legs to good use, Elena charged at Tyrant-03 as it was destracted with Maki. She executed her Lynx Tail on Tyrant-03 with a four hit-sweep taking it to the ground.

Maki somersaulted and jabbed her tonfa into Tyrant-03's chest.

The Tyrant got up and charged at Elena. Maki rushed at Tyrant-03 trying to attack. Before Maki could get a hit, Tyrant-03 turned around and swung its claw at her. Haggar quickly tackled Maki to the ground as Tyrant-03 gave a slash across his back.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Haggar cried trying to hold his back in pain.

"Haggar!" Maki cried out.

Elena executed her Brave Dance super attack on Tyrant-03. She threw a multitude of kicks on the Tyrant dealing it for very severe damage. The Tyrant held its back in pain and swung at Elena, who swiftly dodged its attacks.

"Ougi! Heeyahhhh! Kudaku ya!" Maki cried dashing at her opponent's back with a powerful flying kick. The Tyrant screamed in immense pain as Maki finished off with a Genko jabbing her batons into its back.

Tyrant-03 held its back in pain. Elena jumped at the Tyrant and wrapped her legs around its neck. Soon, Elena moved her legs snapping Tyrant-03's neck. Both Elena and Maki stood there breathing heavily.

"Huff...huff...are you all right?" Elena asked.

"I think so... Shit, Haggar!" Maki rushed to the wounded Mike Haggar.

"Uggghhh, I'm okay..." Haggar said trying to get up.

"We need to get you out of here!" Maki exclaimed.

Haggar shook his head, "no... There's plenty of these freaks to fight..." With all his strength, he got to his feet and charged at the next Tyrant.

From out of nowhere, a fist came out from Haggar's right side and smacked him across the face. He fell to the ground unconscious. Maki and Elena stood there to see Cody standing there clapping his hands together and took a deep sigh.

"You should bring him inside, I'll handle the rest," Cody addressed.

"Be careful," Maki replied.

Cody nodded as he cracked his knuckles before rushing back into battle. He would be kicking as much as as he could.

"This is for Guy and my future pops," Cody said under his breath.

Maki and Elena quickly carried the wounded Mike Haggar off. But, they would have to come back out for more fighting.

Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Ibuki, Yuri Sakazaki, and Mai Shiranui were facing off against Tyrant-04. The five woman decided to put differences aside and focus on taking down this monstrous looking BOW created by the HCF. They were fast and deadly young women.

Cammy somersaulted at Tyrant-04 and spun in a corkscrew nailing it in the back of the head yelling, "Cannon Drill!"

Tyrant-04 staggered around as Chun-Li yelled, "Kikoken!" sending forth a bright blue ball of energy to the chest area. It forced the Tyrant to stagger around. Mai, Ibuki, and Yuri got their own hits on Tyrant-04 as well. The same strategy followed when dealing with the last Tyrant. To efficiently take down these Tyrants, a lot of team effort would have to be applied.

Chun-Li threw a jump spin kick followed by spinning back kick with the other leg across Tyrant-04's face.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" yelled Chun-Li turning upside down and swinging her legs like a helicopter smacking the Tyrant across the face repeatedly.

"Kubiori," Ibuki said sliding forward and getting to the Tyrant. She climbed onto Tyrant-04's back and placed her arm around the neck area. Quickly, Ibuki did three fast neck breaks killing it immediately.

"T-that was fast!" gasped Yuri.

"We got more of these things to kill," Chun-Li said.

The other women nodded.

The main battle would be fought on these premises. Hoahmaru had just finished off Tyrant-05 with his Hiougi TenHa FuJin Zan super attack killing it with several circular slashes on the ground with his razor sharp katana. There were more to kill as Hoahmaru rushed to take on the next Tyrant available.

Jill Valentine stood there facing off against Tyrant-06. She was immediately joined by the female gear known as Dizzy. Both of them stood on opposite sides taking on this Tyrant. The young Jill Valentine stood there ready to take this thing on.

"I am so fucking sick of these things," Jill said in a pissed off tone of voice. She had several guns on her. A Magnum, a STARS Samurai Edge, a shotgun, a grenade launcher, and a rocket launcher. Blinking a few times, she started to get glimpses of a battle she fought but seemed to be hidden within her memories.

"I don't want to fight you," Dizzy said. She could feel the pain and torment of Tyrant-06's soul. "Please turn back. If not, I must fight you," she pleaded.

"No use trying..." Jill said.

Tyrant-06 roared as it charged at Dizzy, who stood there ready to attack. Her Necro side executed the Hajime wa Tada no Akari Datta n Desu throwing a spinning scythe dealing damage to the chest of the Tyrant.

Jill rushed from behind with her Rush Attack. A barrier of energy engulfed the front of Jill as she shoulter rammed Tyrant-06 from behind causing it to stagger. She followed up with her Gun Counter pulling out her Samurai Edge Beretta and emptying the clip. Aiming for the back of the knees, Jill opened fire.

The Tyrant cried as it fell to its knees.

"I'm sorry..." Dizzy said. Her arms were spread outward executing her Imperial Ray tension attack sending a large row of flames. They immediately engulfed the Tyrant as it screamed in agonizing pain.

Jill pulled out her rocket launcher and executed her Hyper Rocket Launcher super attack sending a barrage of rockets blasting the Tyrant into nothing. She dropped the rocket launcher down and started to breathe heavily. Looking up, Jill glanced at Dizzy's eyes.

"They're not human anymore... Don't try to talk them out of fighting," Jill said with a frank tone of voice. She was very serious.

"I see," Dizzy said bowing her head down.

"Hey, don't bow your head down. The moment you turn your back, those things will kill you just like that," Jill added.

Several transport helicopters circled around the top. GI JOE Action Soldiers, Action Marines, and Action Sailors dropped ropes down. Quickly, they climbed downward with their guns ready upon touching the ground. Reinforcements had quickly arrived. But, they soon came under heavy fire from attack choppers with the Umbrella logo.

"Why is Umbrella doing this?" Chizuru asked.

"I don't know, I guess they're still pissed that we refused them," Robert Garcia answered.

Ed Elric placed his hands on the ground and transmuted several rising metallic spikes impaling Tyrant-07, Tyrant-08, and Tyrant-09. This was something he didn't expect coming here to Osaka, Japan.

"What are these things?" Ed Elric asked.

His younger brother Al smacked Tyrant-10 back with several hard punches. "I-I don't know, brother! But we have to keep fighting these things!"

"They're freaks created by Umbrella," answered Carlos Oliviera who stood there with a rocket launcher aimed at the Tyrant. Al quickly got out of the way as Carlos opened fire on the Tyrant. As the rocket exploded, the Tyrant laid there dead.

"Thank you, sir," Al said politely.

Carlos chuckled a bit, "just call me Carlos. Carlos Oliviera."

"I'm Alphonse Elric. But they call me Al. This is my older brother Edward but we call him Ed," Al explained.

"He seems a lot shorter than you," Carlos replied.

"Quit calling me short!" Ed yelled.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Carlos apologized. Immediately, he saw Leon take Ashley into one of the entry ways. Leon's main duty was to protect Ashley Graham from all harm that went her way.

"Is that President Graham's daughter?" Al asked.

Carlos nodded.

Several minutes later, they saw Albert Wesker running through. Carlos had immediately spotted Albert Wesker trying to escape during the battle. "That's Wesker, that bastard!" he exclaimed running after the treacherous Wesker as fast as he could.

"Wait!" Al exclaimed running after Carlos.

"Where's he going!" Ed asked.

"He went after that man!" Al answered.

"Damn it," Ed said pursuing Al and Carlos.

Inuyasha and Kouga had a compition to see who could wipe out the most Tyrants. With Tetsusaiga drawn, Inuyasha swung his blade hacking Tyrant-11, Tyrant-12, Tyrant-13, and Tyrant-14 in half. He didn't have to put forth that much effort.

"That's all?" Kouga mocked.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha fired back.

"Demon Pack!" Kouga yelled summoning his pack of brown wolves as they ripped Tyrant-15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22 up. Due to their demon blood, they were immune to infections of the viruses created by Umbrella and the HCF.

"Show off..." Inuyasha muttered.

"You're just sore, mutt boy," Kouga taunted.

"Dragon Twister!" Inuyasha yelled swirling a gigantic cyclone destroying Tyrants 23-38. He held his sword down and smiled at Kouga.

"Why you..." Kouga grumbled.

"Will you two stop it?" Kagome asked out of annoyance. She shot forth her Purity Arrow taking out Tyrant-39.

The Tyrants were being wiped out one by one. But, it would be easier said than done to actually kill off all these Tyrants.

K' Dash stood there over the dead body of Tyrant-40. At the same time, Ash Crimson laughed over the dead body of Tyrant-41.

Benimaru Nikaido, Reiji Ogami, Moe Habana, and Goro Daimon stood over the body of Tyrant-42. All four of them were breathing heavily. The help of the JOEs, more Tyrants were dropping down to the floor like flies riddled full of bullet holes.

This battle wasn't over yet...


	167. Lock Down Assault Part 6: Hunting Jack K...

Lock Down Assault Part Six: Hunting Jack Krauser

**Parking Garage**

Kyo Kusanagi, Cy-Kusanagi, Kyo-1, Kyo-2, Kyo-3, and MI-Kusanagi stood there confronting the T-Virus enhanced super soldier, J. Krauser. Cy-Kusanagi's eye glowed bright red in anger as he slowly approached Jack Krauser. Seeing what he did to Shingo, Cy-Kusanagi wanted to rip him to shreads.

"In finally got you..." Cy-Kusanagi addressed.

J. Krauser let out a laugh, "you think? I could easily take you all on. But, you're all look alike. Why is that?"

"Figure it out yourself..." Cy-Kusanagi answered.

"How about I just kill you now," Jack Krauser added as he quickly charged at the six men. Cy-Kusanagi stepped up throwing several punches and a spin kick to Jack Krauser, who quickly blocked the attacks.

Cy-Kusanagi threw a hard backflip kick knocking Jack Krauser back a few steps. Kyo-1 quickly jumped forward throwing some punches and kicks of his own. He threw a hard jump back kick forcing Jack Krauser onto the floor.

"Uggggghhh, you bitch!" Jack Krauser lashed at Kyo-1.

"Takes one to know one," Cy-Kusanagi commented.

"Yami Barai!" yelled Kyo-1 as he set forth a ground travelling fireball right at Jack Krauser, who quickly rolled out the way.

Jack Krauser quickly got to his feet and threw the knife at Kyo-1 who quickly dodged and rolled underneath. He quickly dashed at the professional soldier working under Albert Wesker. Drawing another knife, Jack Krauser lunged at Kyo-1.

"Oboro Guruma!" Kyo-1 yelled dealing Jack Krauser for some damage. He quickly grabbed J. Krauser and threw him into the wall where he made a small crater.

Slowly, Jack Krauser got to his feet and dusted himself off. Kyo-1 rushed at him again throwing all sorts of attacks. At that moment, J. Krauser dodged Kyo-1's attacks and thrusted his combat knife into the upper part of his right leg.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kyo-1 screamed as J. Krauser smacked him away like a common housefly.

"Pitiful..." Jack Krauser spat. He pulled out his gun and aimed for the chest of Kyo-1 about to do the same thing that he did to Batsu Ichimonji the night before.

"108 Shiki: Oni Yaki!" Kyo-2 yelled as he executed his rising double lariat surrounded by the crimson flames. Jack Krauser quickly jumped out of the way and fired several shots at Kyo-2 who took a shot to the arm.

"Not fast enough," Jack Krauser said as Kyo-2 landed on the ground holding his arm in pain. He then fired several shots into Kyo-2's legs.

"Aggggggggghhh!" Kyo-2 screamed.

MI-Kusanagi and Kyo-3 quickly jumped into the frey. Both men executed a Yami Barai sending ground travelling fireballs in opposite directions. Jack Krauser quickly dived out of the way as Cy-Kusanagi stood there to deliver a powerful punch to the face.

"Omph!" went Jack Krauser who flew back several feet.

Cy-Kusanagi quickly jumped on top of Jack Krauser and mounted on top of the chest area. His red eye glowed in anger.

"Take a good look at my bloody eye... Chishio No Me...," Cy-Kusanagi said punching Jack Krauser's face repeatedly. "I insist that I give you two of your own..." he added continually throwing his fist into the face of Jack Krauser.

Kyo, Kyo-3, and MI-Kusanagi stood there and watched.

"Personally, I wanted to do this to Wesker. But you'll just have to do!" Cy-Kusanagi exclaimed rapidly pounding his fist into Jack Krauser's face. His red eye glowed even brighter with each hit that connected with Jack Krauser's face.

Instant hamburger meat with J. Krauser's face.

It was getting bloodier and bloodier as Cy-Kusanagi threw more and more punches at Jack Krauser, who was trying to get free from the mounting position. But Cy-Kusanagi wouldn't let up as he continued slamming his fists into Jack Krauser's face.

"This is for Shingo... He didn't deserve that at all!" Cy-Kusanagi exclaimed throwing a hard right hook across the face. He managed to knock a few of Jack Krauser's teeth out. The rage inside the cyborg was burning red hot.

The cyborg kept hammering his fists into the man's face.

No ordinary man would've survived something like this. But Jack Krauser wasn't an ordinary man anymore. He was a super soldier with a variant of the T-Virus in his system. Now, Cy-Kusanagi was swinging left and right hooks to the face.

Jack Krauser would be feeling this for several days.

"You'll be feeling this for days you sonofabitch!" Cy-Kusanagi yelled now delivering hard downward punches.

"Uh...please...no...more!" Jack Krauser pleaded.

"What? I can't hear you?" Cy-Kusanagi mocked holding his hand to his ear like he was trying to hear while punching with the other hand.

Quickly, Kyo grabbed Cy-Kusanagi's arm.

"That's enough..." Kyo said to Cy-Kusanagi as the glow of his eye dimmed down.

Cy-Kusanagi slowly rose up to his feet as Jack Krauser laid there with a messed up face. He faced Kyo who had a very concerned look on his face. Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 laid there severely wounded due to fighting against Jack Krauser.

"Look out!" Cy-Kusanagi yelled as he turned his back and got in front of Kyo. J. Krauser stood to his feet punching upwards with the left arm as it opened up. It looked very hideous to watch. The punch nailed Cy-Kusanagi in the chest.

"Romeo!" Kyo yelled.

"Uggggggggghhh..." Cy-Kusanagi groaned.

Jack Krauser quickly grabbed Cy-Kusanagi by the right arm and ripped it from its socket. It caused Cy-Kusanagi to scream. The others tried to rush in only to be smacked away by Jack Krauser's super arm.

"Allow me to return the favor," Jack Krauser directed at Cy-Kusanagi who threw a spinning back kick to the chest. But Jack Krauser quickly grabbed the leg and ripped it out from its socket.

It caused Cy-Kusanagi to yell even louder.

"Just a doll made of tin... That's all," Jack Krauser added. Grabbing Cy-Kusanagi's other leg, Jack Krauser ripped it off.

Now Cy-Kusanagi laid there immobile as Jack Krauser looked down at him.

"Wiggling just like a maggot..."

"Oh yeah? Take off the M and put an F in its place, we get you Krauser..." Cy-Kusanagi replied with a mechanical laugh.

"That's it!" Jack Krauser yelled as he grabbed Cy-Kusanagi by the neck and started punching his face in repeatedly.

Cy-Kusanagi continued to laugh.

"You think this is funny!" Jack Krauser demanded as he continued to punch Cy-Kusanagi's face.

The cyborg continued to laugh and it was getting to him.

"Why are you laughing!" he asked continuing to punch Cy-Kusanagi in the face. The artificial flesh was starting to tear off.

But the cyborg continued laughing.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

Jack Krauser then started punching Cy-Kusanagi in the chest very hard. The cyborg continued laughing like a maniac as his chest was getting ripped open. This was getting to Jack Krauser very bad.

Kyo, Kyo-3, and MI-Kusanagi stood there and watched in horror at what was being done to Cy-Kusanagi. Jack Krauser was just mutilated the cyborg.

"How would you like this!" Jack Krauser asked as he started cutting at the wiring inside Cy-Kusanagi's chest.

"Gah! Arrrrggghhh..." Cy-Kusanagi grunted as he continued to chuckle.

"Is this still funny!" Jack Krauser took out his knife and jammed into the left eye socket taking out the glowing red eye.

"114 Shiki: Aragami!" yelled MI-Kusanagi as he lunged forward with a fiery punch. He caught Jack Krauser from behind who got ignited by the flames. "128 Shiki: Kono Kizu!" he followed up giving Jack Krauser another burning punch.

Jack Krauser quickly shook off the flames, he turned around and saw MI-Kusanagi standing there with two glowing red eyes. MI-Kusanagi just glared at Jack Krauser before putting up his fighting guard.

"Those damn red eyes..." Jack Krauser said.

"Take a damn good look," said MI-Kusanagi.

With that, the two men rushed at each other. Jack Krauser quickly swung his knife at MI-Kusanagi who jumped back and did a backward roll taking a knife blocking the attacks.

"114 Shiki: Aragami!" MI-Kusanagi yelled dashing forward but instead of a punch, it was a flaming knife strike. Penetrating through the side of Jack Krauser, he would make that man feel this for the next few days.

"Gahhh!" Jack Krauser screamed.

"There's more... 127 Shiki: Yano Sabi!" MI-Kusanagi yelled throwing his arm upward. Jack Krauser was hit for more damage as MI-Kusanagi threw several hard punches to the gut and the chest area.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

MI-Kusanagi threw a hard kick to the face of Jack Krauser.

"100 Shiki: Oniyaki!" Kyo joined in leaping into the air with his ignited hands extended upwards scorching Jack Krauser for more damage.

Jack Krauser staggered back some before regaining his composure. His face was still messed up from the beating by Cy-Kusanagi.

"Yami Barai!" yelled Kyo-3.

"427 Shiki: Hikigane!" Kyo yelled jumping a bit dashing forward and throwing a flaming upper punch dealing J. Krauser for more damage.

Kyo-3 executed the R.E.D. kick smacking Jack Krauser on top of the head.

"Ura 108: Orochi Nagi!" Kyo shouted as his whole body flashed into a flare of fire. Quickly, he swung his other hand for a Serpant Wave attack.

Jack Krauser was engulfed in flames as he started screaming in agonizing pain.

"Saishuu Kessen Ougi Mu Shiki!" yelled Kyo-3 as he let loose a fiery explosion of flames in the form of a pillar. He rushed forward throwing a series of flaming punches at Jack Krauser.

Jack Krauser laid there almost defeated. Kyo, Kyo-3, and MI-Kusanagi slowly approached Jack Krauser.

"I'll get you all..." Jack Krauser spat.

"Your suffering isn't over yet," Kyo said. A gunshot was fired as Kyo fell to the floor holding his buttock in pain. Kyo-3 and MI-Kusanagi turned around and saw several HCF soldiers approaching them with their guns tied on them.

"I said I would get you all," Jack Krauser laughed.

"Sore loser," Kyo-3 said.

"I play to win..."

The standing Kyo clones were at a standoff against several HCF soldiers. A few gunshots followed as the HCF soldiers laid there on the floor. They turned to see a determined Chris Redfield standing there armed with a shotgun. He pumped the shotgun again and fired at another HCF soldier.

"This is for Batsu..." Chris Redfield said as he approached Jack Krauser and aimed at his chest. Getting close enough, Chris aimed it very close.

"That's his name, huh?" Jack Krauser mocked.

Before Chris could pull the trigger, Jack Krauser wrapped his legs around the foot and tripped him. He grabbed the shotgun from Chris Redfield and planted a knife through his hand. It caused Chris Redfield to scream in pain.

"Thought you had me," Jack Krauser said as he aimed the shotgun at both Kyo-3 and MI-Kusanagi. He gave a smile, "I'll kill you all next..." He fired at MI-Kusanagi's chest as pieces of him broke off like glass.

It gave a shock to Jack Krauser.

"What? You're not even human..." Jack Krauser said. He fired at the legs as they broke like glass. Firing at the legs again, he witnesses as they broke apart like a glass mirror or something. "Heh, just the reflection from the mirror..."

"Ura 180 Shiki: Orochi Nagi..." said a voice.

"What?" Jack Krauser turned around to see Saisyu Kusanagi throw the same super attack as Kyo Kusanagi did. "Gaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed before hitting the wall. The shotgun was burned in the process.

Saisyu clapped his hands together and slowly walked towards Jack Krauser.

"I suggest you leave... No harm will come to my sons..." Saisyu threatened.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise..." Saisyu answered.

"What is your name?" Jack Krauser asked.

"I am Saisyu Kusanagi..." he calmly answered.

"Jack Krauser..." the soldier replied introducing himself.

"You walk a dark path..."

"So? I'm here to change the world. People like you fighters are getting in the way of the inevitable..." Jack Krauser preached. Slowly, he got up to his feet.

"Jack Krauser, I'll remember that name," Saisyu directed towards the man.

"I'll remember yours too, Saisyu Kusanagi..." J. Krauser replied before running off. Kyo-3 was about to run after him.

"Let him go..." Saisyu instructed.

"But..."

"There's been enough fighting and injuries for the day," Saisyu explained.

"Is that the best he could do?" laughed Cy-Kusanagi. His body was pretty much FUBAR aka fucked up beyond all repair.

"My ass..." Kyo said.

"Quit complaining!" Saisyu demanded.

"Dad, take a shot in the buttocks and we'll talk..." Kyo said. Saisyu just gave him a really hard kick in the ass causing him to scream more.

Cy-Kusanagi just laughed, "boy... Iori would've loved to seen that..."

"Don't you dare tell Yagami..." Kyo threatened.

"I see that help's coming soon," Cy-Kusanagi said as he pointed with his functioning arm to the direction where Jill Valentine, Becky Chambers, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, Moe Habana, a squad of policemen, and Chizuru Kagura.

"On my God, Chris!" Jill exclaimed as she saw the knife in Chris' hand.

Chizuru looked at both Cy-Kusanagi and MI-Kusanagi. She shook her head in disbelief at what had just happened to both of them let alone at the press conference.

"I'm sorry... I don't have the mirror. It was taken by Ash Crimson..." Chizuru said.

"Damn... I'm stuck like this," MI-Kusanagi cursed.

"At least you can get repaired... Look what he did to me," Cy-Kusanagi replied to MI-Kusanagi.

"Who did this to you?" Becky asked looking at the wound in Chris' hand.

"Jack Krauser..." Chris answered.

"He did all this?" Jill asked.

"Yeah... Get the others, they need help," Chris Redfield instructed.

The medics quickly helped up Kyo, Kyo-1, and Kyo-2 and carried them off. Saisyu Kusanagi stood there and thought about the events that had transpired so far. He then leaned back against the wall and looked at Chris Redfield.

"Thanks for saving us," Chris Redfield said grateful towards Saisyu Kusanagi.

"I couldn't let him harm my sons..." Saisyu said.

"Sons?" Chris Redfield asked.

"I'll explain it if you'd be kind enough to join me over some dinner," Saisyu offered.

Chris Redfield nodded, "yes, I would. Thank you. I'm Lieutenant Christopher Redfield. United States Government Agency, STARS. Special Tactics and Rescue Service. Don't be offended if I don't shake your hand..."

Saisyu laughed and nodded a bit, "handshake wouldn't be a good idea after getting stabbed in the hand."

"I'm Jill Valentine, STARS," Jill said introducing herself.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers, STARS. But they call me Becky," Becky said also introducing herself. Both women shook hands with Saisyu.

"Pleasure," Saisyu replied. He then looked at Becky, "you're the American beauty that's going out with Eiji Yamada."

Becky just blushed.

"Damn... How the hell am I going to get repaired?" Cy-Kusanagi asked. Now, it just wasn't Cy-Kusanagi's day. He had been torn to hell and back by the likes of Jack Krauser.

Colonel Roy Mustang invited himself as he entered.

"I have the answer..." Mustand said to Cy-Kusanagi.

"You do?" the cyborg asked.

"There's a young girl accompanying a young alchemist under my command. Her name is Winry Rockbell... She makes automail," Mustang explained.

"Automail?" Cy-Kusanagi asked.

"Mechanical bodyparts," Mustang calmly answered.

"Okay... Damn, I need a drink..." Cy-Kusanagi said.

"I wouldn't recommend it, Romeo..." Chizuru said pointing to the fizzling and cackling wires coming out from his chest.

"Damn it..." Cy-Kusanagi cursed.

"Oh come on, you can go one day without booze..." Chizuru said.

"I can't... I got a drinking problem..."

Chizuru raised a brow at that. Everybody else turned their attention towards Cy-Kusanagi who said that he had a drinking problem.

"Wait, a drinking problem?" Becky asked.

Cy-Kusanagi remained silent.

"How can a cyborg have a drinking problem? Do you even drink?" Becky started to ask.

"Yeah... He drank up all the burgundy in my office," Chizuru said.

"Enough, just get my body repaired. The people at the firm are going to love this..." Cy-Kusanagi said with a very sarcastic tone of voice.


	168. Lock Down Assault Part 7: Chasing Down A...

Lock Down Assault Part 7: Tracking Down Wesker

**Mark of the Millennium Stadium - Service Tunnel**

The combined force of Carlos Oliviera and the Elric Brothers chased down the elusive Albert Wesker down the long dimly lit service tunnel. It was split up into many different sections. There were old vehicles and other items strewn along the sides of the long wide tunnel. It seems that it hasn't been used for awhile.

All three of them quickly came under heavy gunfire. Carlos and Ed quickly took cover behind Al, whose body deflected the incoming shots. Al was bulletproof. Armed with his M-16 assault rifle, Carlos opened fire into the dark. He could hear the sounds of soldiers dissolving into nothing.

"Cleaners..." Carlos said.

"What are cleaners?" Al asked still shielding the two of them from gunfire.

"Artificial humans... Dissolve upon death. Very disposable..." Carlos answered as he continued to fire into the crowd of soldiers.

"By alchemy?" Ed asked.

Carlos laughed, "no...by science. Not alchemy..."

"I see..." Ed said.

"I'm Sergeant Carlos Oliviera. I work for US-STRATCOM," Carlos said.

"Major Edward Alric, State Alchemist," Ed said introducing himself.

Carlos blinked a bit, "a little boy outranks me!"

That remark seemed to make Ed irate. "Who the hell are you calling a little boy!" he fumed. Al had to do his best to hold Ed back so he wouldn't try to hurt Carlos and get himself shot up in the process.

"Okay, just chill homes!" Carlos replied.

Carlos didn't like the fact that he was far outranked by a short teenage kid. More cleaners continued to open fire on the three of them. Soon, Carlos would run out of ammunition for his assault rifle.

"Shit, I'm out," Carlos said.

"Let me do this," Ed insisted as he quickly rushed to his right. Al shielded Ed while Carlos stayed closely behind. Placing his hands on top of a golf-cart, Ed transmuted it to some machine-gun turret. He manned the turret, aimed for the sweepers, and opened fire.

Carlos gaped and what had just happened.

"What the hell you do?" asked an astonished Carlos.

"He transmuted it into a turret," Al answered.

"I know that. But how?" Carlos asked.

"Alchemy," Al calmly answered.

"Alchemy? I thought that stuff only existed in fairy tales," Carlos replied. After that, all the attacking sweepers were gone. Their MP5K submachine-guns were all laying around.

"That's the last of them for now," Ed said stepping off from the turret.

"Could you transmute that into another vehicle?" Carlos asked.

Ed cracked his fingers and placed his hands on two golf carts and transmuted them into a motorcycle with sidecar. Carlos immediately got on the side car. He then looked at the Elric brothers.

"Can you drive?" Carlos asked.

Al then waved his hands 'no' to Carlos. Seems that he didn't want Ed to do the driving at all. Ed quickly got on the drivers side as Al sat behind. Carlos was fully loaded.

"Could you transmute this weapon to give it a longer barrel?" Carlos asked.

"Done," Ed said taking the MP5K and transmuting it to an MP7. Taking the ammo left behind, they were transmuted into MP7 ammunition.

"Sweet," Carlos said taking the weapon and ammo back from Ed.

So far the kid's been a good luck charm, Carlos thought to himself. Quickly, Ed reved up the newly transmuted motorcycle and sped off. They ran into more opposition fire as Ed quickly grabbed a nearby piece of metal and transmuted it into an automated side cannon.

Ed would take out the cleaners on the left while Carlos would take out the cleaners on the right. The two immediately clicked together. As they continued to speed down, they continued taking on more of the cleaners.

"Faster, Wesker could've gotten to Leon and Ashley," Carlos said.

Ed cranked it up and sped faster and faster as he could. The trio continued to cut through the cleaners. They would soon catch up to Albert Wesker. This was a very large battle that was being fought in every area of the stadium.

This has just begun.

As they continued, a large hulking figure stood before them armed with a rocket launcher. Its face looked extremely hideous. Carlos' eyes widened as he knew what that thing was standing in front of them. Soon, it aimed its rocket launcher at the trio.

"Quick, everybody jump off!" Carlos yelled.

"What is that thing?" Ed asked.

"No time," Carlos answered as he instinctively pushed Ed and Al off the motorcycle. Quickly, he too jumped from the motorcycle as the figure aimed its rocket at the speeding motorcycle. As the rocket made impact...

KABOOM!

The motorcycle blew up into many different pieces. It was just a flaming wreckage in the middle of the service tunnel. All three of them hid behind different pieces of the wreckage. Both Ed and Al looked at Carlos.

"What is that thing?" Ed asked.

"It's called Nemesis... Pretty tough. To answer your question, it's not alchemy..." Carlos explained.

"STARS..." Nemesis grunted.

"Ed, you have to transmute his rocket launcher... I'll cover you," Carlos said as he quickly opened fire on Nemesis.

Feeling the gunshots hit his chest without any effect, Nemesis turned to Carlos and fired another rocket. Carlos quickly jumped for cover as the rocket missed. Ed kept hidden as he continued creeping up to Nemesis.

"Over here, scum!" Carlos said waving at Nemesis.

"STARS!" growled Nemesis. He quickly aimed and fired another rocket right at Carlos. Carlos quickly ducked to avoid the oncoming rocket.

"Just a little closer..." Ed said to himself. As Carlos kept Nemesis distracted long enough, Ed quickly grabbed Nemesis' rocket launcher. Placing his hands on it, he transmuted it into something useless.

"STARS!" Nemesis growled in anger trying to fire the thing. But he couldn't. Quickly he threw it aside like junk and grabbed Ed by the face and picked him off from the ground. It was pretty obvious what Nemesis was planning to do.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmmmfffff!" Ed said with a muffled voice.

"No!" Carlos shouted as he opened fire on Nemesis' arm.

"STAAAAARRRRRS!" Nemesis yelled in slight twitching pain as he let go of Ed, who slipped downward. Ed looked up and saw the tentacle shoot out from the palm of his hand. It could've went through his head.

Ed quickly scooted back away from Nemesis.

"W-what was that?" Ed asked. He was pretty freaked out at the sight.

"His tentacle... You get it, you're infected with the T-Virus! That turns you into a zombie!" Carlos explained as he continued to open fire at Nemesis who came charging at him. As Nemesis threw a hard punch, Carlos rolled out of the way as the fist only hit the hard wall making a crater.

"Zombie? As in living dead?" Al asked.

"Si," Carlos answered.

The thought of that sent shivers down Ed's spine. He almost had a brush with death with Nemesis' tentacle. If he had gotten hit, he would've died and be reanimated as a zombie. Nemesis continued throwing hard punches as Al stepped in and grabbed his fist.

"Let me handle him, both you need to go after Wesker," Al instructed.

"You sure?" Carlos asked as Ed tugged on his arm.

"My brother's tough. He can take him on," Ed explained. With both Ed and Carlos running off to go after Wesker, Alphonse Elric stood there with his guard up. He would be taking on this thing known as Nemesis.

Al used his other hand and threw a hard uppercut to the chin of Nemesis causing him to stagger back. He charged forward and threw a front snap kick to the gut of the BOW. In retaliation, Nemesis charged at Al and shoulder rammed him. Al flew back several feet as he landed on the hard floor.

Being a soul anchored to a suit of armor, Al didn't feel the hard shoulder ram. He got up as Nemesis charged at him. Al quickly threw several hard punches to the chest and grabbed Nemesis by the arm throwing him against the wall. It made a very huge crater in the wall. The younger Elric wasn't done as he threw Nemesis into the other side of the tunnel.

Nemesis turned around and threw a hard punch to the head area causing it to spin wildly. But, that didn't affect Al either. None of it did affect him at all.

"STARS!" Nemesis growled throwing a hard hit to the gut area of Al.

Al grabbed the fist of Nemesis and threw him to the other side. Nemesis was a very heavy monster to pick up in the first place.

"You sure are tough," Al said to Nemesis.

Nemesis got up and threw several hard punches knocking Al around. Quickly, Al smacked the hideous looking Nemesis across the face. Nemesis quickly placed his hand on Al's face. The tentacle shot through and left a crater in the center of the helmet armor.

"Ah!" Al screamed.

"STARS," it growled again.

"My head!" Al exclaimed as he threw several hard punches to Nemesis. But Al's punches seemed not to have the desired effect on Nemesis at all. Still, both Al and Nemesis would be keeping at it. If Al wasn't a suit of armor, Nemesis would've killed him just like that.

Roaring again, Nemesis came at him again.

"I won't allow you to hurt people!" Al fired at Nemesis throwing several hard punches to the face area.

Nemesis attempted to grab Al by the head again. Soon, another hand grabbed that of Nemesis. It was a hand that had familiar marking drawn around. Al knew who that hand belonged to. Nemesis' right hand exploded causing him to scream very loud in pain.

"Scar...?" Al asked.

The Ishbalan known as Scar stood there. He had an X-shaped scar across his face. His focus seemed to be that of Nemesis. Before Nemesis could strike with the other fist, Scar placed his hand on the face area.

SPLAT!"

Nemesis' head was gone. The Nemesis organism was destroyed in the process as the lifeless body fell oozing out purple blood.

"You should go find your brother..." Scar said as he walked off not looking at Al.

"Right. Thank you, Scar," Al said as he ran off after Ed and Carlos.

Meanwhile...

Leon Kennedy stood there with Ashley Graham behind him. The young man put up his guard as he was now face to face with Albert Wesker, the man that betrayed almost everybody. This was going to be one very tough battle.

Before Leon could react, Wesker dashed forward standing there a few inches away from his face. Wesker had a very serious look on his face.

"What's the matter, Mr. Kennedy?" Wesker asked.

Ignoring Wesker's words, Leon jumped back and threw a spinning side kick. The kick was immediately caught by Wesker who countered and flipped Leon over.

"Umph," Leon went landing on the hard ground of the tunnel. He leaped back to his feet throwing punches to Wesker that seemed to have no effect on him. The young man now government agent threw a hard roundhouse kick.

It caused Leon to hop on one foot. Wesker was a walking ton of bricks, he thought to himself. It would be very difficult to fight against the likes of Albert Wesker. Instinctively, Leon quickly whipped out his handgun and opened fire upon Wesker who quickly dashed at him.

"What!" Leon exclaimed.

He continued to fire at Wesker, who speedily avoided each shot. Wesker then grabbed Leon by the neck and lifted him up.

"Your best wasn't that good enough," Wesker said releasing the hold. As Leon dropped down, Wesker threw a hard punch across the face. It caused Leon to hit the wall and bounce to the hard ground.

"Ugggggghhhhh..." Leon groaned before losing consciousness.

"LEON!" Ashley cried out. Immediately, Wesker grabbed Ashley by the wrist and dragged her agains her own will.

"You're coming with me, Miss Graham..." Wesker said.

"Let me go," Ashley said trying to resist. But Wesker was very strong.

"You'll make a good bargaining chip," Wesker said dragging Ashley off.

"Spirit Gun!" yelled a voice.

"What?" Wesker asked as he turned around. He saw a bright light heading for him. It was very fast as the blast of energy collided with the side of Wesker's head. The blow forced Wesker to release Ashley as he spun wildly in the air before hitting the hard ground.

Yusuke Urameshi stood there blowing the smoke from his finger.

"Good shot, Yusuke," congratulated Botan.

"Uggggghhhhhh, you'll pay for that boy..." Wesker groaned slowly getting up to his feet. With fast speed, Wesker dashed at Yusuke.

"Shotgun!" Yusuke yelled firing a burst of spirit energy as it connected with Wesker.

"Guhhhh..."

Soon, he was joined by Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. The four of them stood there as they confronted the man known as Albert Wesker.

"Damn you... I'll kill you all," Wesker said.

"He seems very strong and fast," Kurama said.

"Heh, not fast enough. What a pitiful person to be beaten by a simple Spirit Gun," Hiei taunted. He simply laughed at Albert Wesker.

"You'll regret those words," Wesker spat as he dashed forward and lunged at Hiet.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei yelled as his arm ignited in an orange flame. He threw a hard devastating punch to Wesker, who would be feeling that.

Wesker held himself in pain. He felt as if his insides were burning up. But, he was in rage to be beaten by a group of kids. Kuwabara came in with his Spirit Sword smacking Wesker repeatedly.

"You're not so tough," Kuwabara laughed.

Wesker lunged at Kuwabara.

"Rosewhip!" exclaimed Kurama as he set his Rose Whip out and sliced off Wesker's left arm. It caused Wesker to pause to hold his severed arm in pain.

"Gaaaahhhhhh, my arm! What did you do to my arm!" Wesker ranted. He pulled out a gun with the other hand Quickly, Kuwabara brought down his Spirit Sword disarming Wesker while cutting his hand off in the process.

It caused Wesker to scream even more.

"My hand! You bastards!" Wesker yelled.

"You are defeated. It's best that you run," Kurama coldly said. He may seem like a gentleman, Kurama was ruthless and cutthroat in battle.

"Damn... I'll get you all for this..." Wesker cursed as he quickly ran down the tunnel.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked as he helped Ashley up.

Ashley nodded, "yes, thank you. Who are you people?" She was pretty shocked to be running into people with many special talents for fighting.

"My name is Kurama. This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and the anti-social one here is Hiei," Kurama answered introducing themselves to Ashley.

"My name is Ashley Graham," Ashley replied introducing herself.

"Ashley Graham as in the President's daughter?" Botan asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Ugggghhhh..." Leon groaned as he started to regain consciousness.

"Leon..." Ashley said rushing towards Leon's side helping him up. Kurama walked up and assisted getting Leon up to his feet.

"What happened?" Leon said. He looked around to see that Wesker was gone. "Where's Wesker?"

"We took care of him," Kurama politely answered.

"He ran off..." Leon said.

"Not in one piece," Kurama added.

"Hmmm?" Leon went. He looked down to see a severed left arm and a severed right hand. The man was in shock to see what was in front of him. "You all did this to him?"

"Yeah, he wasn't so tough," Yusuke said proudly.

A smile crept across Leon's face, "the President should give you all a medal. I'm glad that Wesker got what he deserved... Serves him right. I've been waiting a long time for something very bad to happen to that asshole..."

Wesker was running deeper into the dark service tunnel. He was losing blood fast and it would take a day for him to regenerate his lost limbs. This was the first time that he had ever taken a severe loss like that.

"I'll get my revenge..."

At the same time, the trio quickly made it to Leon and the others.

"Leon!" Carlos exclaimed.

"You missed the show..." Leon said with a smile.

"What happened?"

"Wesker got his ass handled to him. He's missing a left arm and a right hand," Leon answered pretty much satisfied.

"Really?"

The group stood there temporarily explaining what had happened. But, the fighting wasn't over just yet.


	169. Lock Down Assault Part 8: Battle in the ...

Lock Down Assault Part 8: Battle in the Sewers

(Author's Note- Their attacks are based on the game, TMNT: Tournament Fighters.)

**Underground Sewer Entrance Way**

Leonardo, Raph, Mikey, and Donny were face to face with HCF cleaners armed with combat knifes and long staffs. The four mutant turtles stood their ground as they would have to fight against these artificial humans. All four of these teenage mutant ninja turtles stood there ready to take on some of the best that HCF has to throw.

The leader, Leonardo had his katanas ready. He had a serious look at the crowd of oncoming HCF cleaners that rushed at them.

"What a bunch of jokers," cracked Raph as he got his sais ready.

Donny thrusted his bow onto the ground volting himself as he did a flying side kick taking one of the cleaners down. Leonardo swung his katanas at one of the cleaners as it dissolved into nothing at all but thin air.

"Wicked," Mikey said in his surfer voice as he smacked several cleaners repeatedly with his pair of numchukus.

"Don't make them like they used to," Raph cracked again jabbing his sais into another cleaner as it dissolved into thin air. He made a swift 180 and jabbed both sais into the gut of another attacking cleaner trying to attack from behind.

"Their leader must be behind the attack on the stadium," Leonardo explained slicing the head off of another HCF cleaner as it dissolved into nothing. He threw several swings of his sword and spun forward in a suspended somersault for his Bamboo Split.

Donny was busy keeping the other cleaners at bay with his staff. He was the scientific one of the four turtles.

"I heard about Umbrella and HCF. Rival pharmaceutical corporations... People say Umbrella was the source of the outbreak in Raccoon City," Donny exclaimed snapping the neck of another cleaner with a hard strike to the back of the head. The cleaner dissolved immediately.

Raph threw a spinning hook kick and a spinning sai jab to the gut of another cleaner. It soon dissolved in front of him as a vampire got staked through the heart. He was the toughguy of the four, "heh, I don't care where these bozos come from. I kickin' each and every one of their shells!"

Another cleaner came at Raph trying to stab him with a combat knife. Quickly, Raph countered with a stab to the heart area. It dissolved right in front of him.

"I'm tellin' ya that Chrome-head has something to do with this," Raph added.

"Doesn't feel like the Shredder, but these people are just as dangerous," Leo replied taking out two more cleaners. He jumped up and executed a split-kick forcing two cleaners back on opposite sides.

"I don't care, these bozos can just bring it," Raph said taking out another cleaner dissolving it into nothing. Soon, the cleaners started pulling out their handguns with laser scopes aiming for the turtles.

"Holy shell!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran for covered as he got fired at by the cleaners. Leonardo somersaulted over the cleaners and landed behind them. Mikey continued to act as a diversion as Leonardo swung his blades taking out the attacking cleaners.

Several more cleaners came at the Turtles. Leonardo charged at the cleaners drawing both swords and spinning around for his Endless Screw. The cleaners had no chance to survive as they met with Leonardo's swords.

"Ex-plosive," said a nearby voice. A hand came out from the darkness as a small brick of plastic explosive with detonator was dropped.

"Everybody take cover!" Leonardo ordered.

All four Turtles jumped into the water as the plastic explosive detonated taking out a good number of HCF's cleaners. Slowly Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello rose up from the water to see Doctrine Dark standing there.

Doctrine Dark had that tramatic psychotic look on his face.

"Who is he?" Donny asked.

"Whoa, he looks like he's constipated," Mikey added.

"I don't know who he is. As long as he's on our side," Leonardo said.

The Turtles rose up to join Doctrine Dark fighting against these cleaners. Knifes retracted from Doctrine Dark's wrists as he started to slice up a good number of cleaners that were in the sewerways.

"Kill Wire," D. Dark coldly said as he did a Rising Dragon Punch with a knife. Another hapless cleaner dissolved into nothing.

"Everybody split up!" Leonardo ordered.

"Right ahead of you," Raph said as he charged head on at a platoon of those cleaners.

Leonardo found himself surrounded by a good number of these cleaners. He still had his katanas drawn as the cleaners came at him. Another Endless Screw was executed as six cleaners dissolved into nothing at all.

He jumped at another cleaner, spun around while swinging his swords for his Roto Cutter. Landing, Leo crouched down swinging his katanas slicing several more cleaners in half. Leonardo got to his feet and threw a hard back kick to the chest of another cleaner before slicing its head off.

Grabbing the wrist of another cleaner, Leonardo threw it towards D. Dark who executed his Dark Wire throwing his wire forward.

The wire connected as D. Dark sent a charge through executing his Dark Spark. As Dark Spark connected, the cleaner exploded into nothing. Leonardo knocked three cleaners down with a footsweep before impaling them with his katanas. This was a totally new experience for Leonardo and his brothers.

Leonardo then somersaulted and executed another Roto Cutter killing another cleaner. He then backflipped a few times as another cleaner tried to thrust a knife into the chest. During the backflip, Leonardo threw a shuriken that connected with the skull causing the cleaner to dissolve into nothing at all.

Crossing both blades, Leonardo executed his Shining Cutter sending a shock wave sending another cleaner back. Taking his chance, Leonardo thrusted both blades into the chest causing the next cleaner to dissolve into nothing.

He jumped forward spinning in a 720 degree motion drilling his feet into the head of another cleaner. As the neck snapped, the cleaner dissolved into nothing.

"Ex-plosive..." D. Dark said dropping another explosive. After a few seconds, it went off taking out another good number of cleaners. He quickly got behind another cleaner and slit the throat area. The cleaner gagged before dissolving.

"Who are you?" Leonardo asked D. Dark.

D. Dark remained silent as he countinued to kill the HCF cleaners. He rose up and executed another Kill Wire taking out two more cleaners.

"Millennium Wave!" Leonardo shouted channelling his ki thrusting both arms out quickly sending countless shockwaves. It forced a large group of cleaners to stagger back dazed allowing Leonardo to go for the kill.

He was the most skilled and disciplined of the Turtles.

SLASH!

CHING!

SLASH!

Leonardo continued cutting them down to size. He executed another Endless Screw with Bamboo Split to another cleaner before throwing a kicking combination to the next cleaner. They were no Foot Soldiers, but they would do.

"Something isn't right about the tournament," Leonardo said as he swung his katanas taking the head of another cleaner. He fell backwards grabbing another cleaner by the shoulders throwing it to the other side using the foot for support.

"No, really?" Raph asked with sarcasm.

Leonardo swung at another cleaner and executed another Bamboo Split. Another cleaner threw a spinning back kick as Leonardo caught the foot and slammed it to the other side and back. The cleaner was taking heavy damage before it started to dissolve.

Raph was busy jabbing his sais into the gut of another cleaner dissolving before his eyes. These cleaners were pretty easy to take on.

"You're sorrier than the Foot," Raph joked taking out another cleaner. He threw a disc-shaped blast of energy known as the Jamboree taking down another cleaner. With the cleaner down, Raph jumped at it and jabbed the sais through the chest.

The cleaner soon dissolved into nothing.

Raph executed his Vacuum Slice, stepping forward and spinning his sais backwards taking out another HCF cleaner. He jabbed another cleaner repeatedly as he thrusted his sai and flew through the air for his Power Drill attack. Quickly, he executed his Jumping Spin Kick to take out another cleaner.

"What are these losers made out of?" Raph asked.

"I'm having the munchies for some pizza," Mikey said rubbing his stomach while fending off the cleaners with his numchuks at the same time.

"Is that all you ever think of?" Raph asked in an annoyed tone of voice as he thrusted his sai through the head of another cleaner.

"Ex-plosive..." D. Dark said dropping down another explosive on the ground. More cleaners were taken out as it went off.

"Hey, watch where you drop those things!" Raph dived to avoid the blast from the explosive. He rolled foward back to his feet throwing a barrage of kicks and throws to some more cleaners. Thrusting his sais, Raph took down another cleaner before doing several front flips to an area being surrounded by cleaners.

The cleaners slowly got closer as the circle got smaller.

"Come and get it!" Raph exclaimed throwing several roundhouse kicks to their faces. He jumped up and executed a furious jump spin kick followed by spinning footsweep upon laughing. The cleaners fell to the ground like a bunch of clowns. Quickly, Raph capitalized by jabbing his sais into the downed cleaners as they dissolved right in front of him.

He executed his Chest Buster jumping on his hands and kicking the cleaner on the head with his heel. As the cleaner staggered down, Raph thrusted his sais through the heart.

"This is sad," Raph mocked throwing a hard spinning heel kick to another cleaner. He was anxious to use his most powerful technique. Jumping up, Raph executed his Energy Spray spraying the attacking cleaners with a barrage of energy balls.

Raph gently landed on one knee and started panting a bit.

"The Foot soldiers could do much better," he said.

Running at another cleaner, Raph executed another Power Drill. He wanted to take out these cleaners and be done with it. While fighting crime through the streets of NYC, Raph had heard about the different factions such as Shadowlaw, Geese Enterprises, and many others.

"Let these losers fight it out themselves," Raph said.

"And let innocent people get hurt in between?" Leonardo asked sarcastically.

"Whatever..." Raph answered as he took out some more cleaners.

"Over here!" Mikey exclaimed sticking his tongue at the cleaners. Seemed to get their attention as they quickly opened fire at him. Quickly, Mikey took cover behind other cleaners as they got shot. As the cleaners dissolved, Mikey was without cover.

Mikey was having the time of his life goofing off while fighting the cleaners. He executed his Smiling Finish spinning his numchukus while giving a very big smile to the cleaner. Taking out a skateboard, Mikey would have some fun.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey exclaimed as he did some wicked skateboard tricks while taking on the attacking cleaners. He skated up the wall and flipped off as a trail of gunfire quickly followed behind him.

He executed his Dynamite Bomber as he rolled forward quickly and repeatedly knocking the cleaners back with his back and shoulders. Quickly, Mikey got back on his skateboard and continued to do some more fighting swinging his numchukus back and forth. Jumping forward, Mikey executed his Kamikaze Attack swiping his numchukus cracking the skull of another cleaner.

It dissolved right in front of him.

"Whoa, I must be seeing things..." Mikey said with a scatterbrained tone of voice.

Several heavy armored cleaners stood there in front of Mikey with their automatic weapons aimed right for his chest. Mikey slowly raised his hands up and chuckled lightly seeing the predicament that he's in.

"Um, I don't suppose we can't talk this over?" Mikey asked.

A barrage of gunshots fired as Mikey shielded himself. As the gunfire ceased, Mikey looked down at himself seeing no bullet holes on him at all. He then looked at the dead cleaners before they dissolved into nothing.

Standing right in front of him was Fongling, armed with an FN P90 with smoke coming out from the barrel. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Mikey and the others. She blinked a bit and took another look to see Mikey waving his hands in front of her.

In fright, Fongling jumped back aiming her SMG at Mikey.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" Mikey pleaded.

"What, you can talk?" Fongling asked.

"Well, yeah..." Mikey answered.

Fongling started to breathe heavily, "this is all strange..."

"How'd you think I feel?" Mikey asked in his surfer voice. More cleaners came and started to attack both Mikey and Fongling.

Mikey executed his Dragon Breath firing a ball of energy from his mouth. These were new techniques that they accomplished to master under intense training. He then executed another Dynamite Bomber.

Fongling took cover taking aim and pulling the trigger taking out several more cleaners. She quickly pulled out a frag grenade and ripped the pin off before hurling the grenade into a group of cleaners. The cleaners quickly scattered around as the grenade went off.

Several cleaners were soon out of the picture.

Mikey backflipped several times to evade the melee attacks of several incoming cleaners. He then charged up for his Dance of Fury running at the cleaners punching and kicking them non-stop. The cleaners retreated only to be picked off by Fongling.

"I think I'm in love..." Mikey eyed Fongling dreamily.

Fongling reloaded her SMG and stepped outward taking down several more cleaners. At the same time, D. Dark executed another Dark Wire and followed up with his Dark Snatch pulling the cleaner towards his direction.

Pulling out a combat knife, D. Dark slit the cleaner's throat.

Another cleaner jumped at D. Dark, who rose up and executed another Kill Wire. The hapless cleaner soon dissolved into nothing. Fongling threw another grenade as it took out several more of HCF's cleaners.

"Bo Thrust!" Donny exclaimed thrusting his bo repeatedly into the chest of another cleaner. He spun around and smacked the bow across the cleaner's head cracking the neck. It dissolved in front of Donny.

D. Dark threw a hard front snap kick pushing another cleaner back before he threw his Dark Wire at it and finished off with another Dark Spark. With an explosion, the cleaner dissolved into nothing but air.

Donny spun his bo around forcing the cleaners at bay. The cleaners started coming closer to him ready to fire off their assault rifles.

"Eiya!" yelled a voice.

The cleaners dissolved right in front of Donny revealing Usagi Yojimbo who stood there with his samurai katanas. Usagi was a humanoid rabbit from another dimension. He was a friend and ally to the young Turtles.

"Usagi," Donny said.

"I couldn't stand by idly and allow these things to kill you," Usagi said throwing a hard side kick and sword swipe to another cleaner.

Donny turned around and executed his Ground Claw slashing the ground with his bo and unleashing a ground wave knocking down several cleaners. Usagi quickly finished off the cleaners for Donny. The rabbit warrior was highly skilled in the way of the Japanese sword.

Several cleaners rushed at Donny, who charged up and unleashed his Fire Dragon. He summoned a fire spirit and shot forth a dragon wave that scorched a good number of these cleaners created by the HCF.

Quickly, Donny knocked around the surviving cleaners with his Hurricane Attack as he stepped forward spinning his bo around. Usagi rushed forward and assisted in finishing off these artificial humans.

"What sorcery is this?" Usagi asked.

"Not sorcery, science..." Donny answered.

Leonardo executed his Ground Swell stabbing the ground and sending a shockwave taking down another cleaner. He somersaulted forward and impaled both katanas into the cleaners chest watching it dissolve before his eyes.

Mikey flew forward taking down a cleaner with his Flying Tackle. He followed up with his Hurricane attack sending forth a small hurricane sending several cleaners upwards into the air. Fongling aimed her SMG upwards and fired at the cleaners as they soon dissolved.

"Not bad," Fongling said with a slight smile.

"She likes me! She really likes me!" Mikey chanted as he continued taking out more cleaners.

Leonardo executed his Jumping Stud executing a rising uppercut with his katanas. With a fatal slice across the chest, the cleaner dissolved into nothing. Raph executed his Sai Slash sending a blast of energy from his sais.

Raph continued taking out more cleaners with his sais.

D. Dark finished off the rest of the cleaners with his Ex-prominence super attack. The surviving cleaners quickly retreated to safety. As soon as this was over, D. Dark and Leonardo confronted each other.

"Thank you, whoever you are," Leonardo said.

Without saying a word, Doctrine Dark walked off into the dark.

"What was up with that joker?" Raph asked as he was about to chase Doctrine Dark. Leonardo grabbed Raph by the arm and held him back.

"Let him go..."

"What! Are you serious? That guy's packing major boom!" Raph exclaimed taking a deep breath.

"He wasn't killing us," Leonardo replied.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I'm concerned about those soldiers that dissolve," Donny cut in.

"They're from either Umbrella or HCF," Fongling explained. Donny, Leonardo, Raph, and Usagi turned to face Fongling who stood there next to Mikey. The young Chinese woman blinked a few times seeing three more of Mikey's kind and a humanoid rabbit.

"Who's she?" Raph asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

"An ally... My name is Fongling, I'm an agent for the Chinese Government," Fongling said introducing herself.

"My name is Leonardo. The one in the red is Raphael, but we call him Raph. One in the purple is Donatello, but we call him Donny. The one you already met is Michelangelo, we call him Mikey. Our rabbit friend here is-" Leonardo said.

"I am Usabi Yojimbo," Usabi said bowing to Fongling with a noble tone of voice.

"I'm am suprised that you didn't freak out," Leonardo said to Fongling.

"Under normal circumstances, I would've. But since my last mission, circumstances are now less than normal," Fongling conformed.

"I don't know what you people are fighting, but I can lend them my expertise," Donny offered.

"Donny's our mechanical and computer genius," Leonardo explained.

"We could use all the help we can get," Fongling replied.

Mikey was rubbing his growling stomach, "there a place we can get pizza?" That got him a smack upside the head from Raph, "ow..." He started rubbing his head.

"We got more important things to talk about," Raph said.

"Food's important," Mikey replied.

That got him another smack this one coming from Leonardo.

"Shut up, Mikey..." Leonardo instructed.

Hiding, a severely wounded and severely bleeding Albert Wesker overheard the conversation between the turtles and Fongling. He had to gather more information. But due to his current health status, Wesker was in no condition to defend himself. Slowly and quietly, Wesker entered the dark.

Coming out from another shadow was the mysterious figure with an iron mask known as Q. What was Q's intent for snooping around?


	170. Lock Down Assault Part 9: The Aftermath

Lock Down Assault Part 9: The Aftermath

**Mark of the Millennium Stadium - Coliseum**

Members of the hazmat teams walked around carrying off the dead bodies of the Tyrants for either disposal and research. A lot of heat would be placed on the Umbrella Corporation due to the attackers wearing their logo on the uniforms. Everything pointed to Umbrella. But, it was all Albert Wesker's doing in his part to destroy Umbrella and let HCF take over everything.

Leon sat there behind an ambulance with an ice pack to the head. He would be feeling that blow for the next few days. Albert Wesker sure hit very hard. Looking at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, Leon was in a very good mood after hearing what happened to Wesker. The former rookie cop looked at the four of them who were soon joined

"Name's Leon Kennedy," Leon said introducing himself.

"Whatever..." Hiei said looking away.

Yusuke made a slight chuckle, "excuse my companion. He's pretty anti-social. Name's Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi."

"They call me Kuwabara," Kuwabara said introducing himself.

"My name is Kurama, but at school or around my parents I am called Suichi," Kurama introduced himself being the most polite.

"I'm Botan," the woman with the ice blue hair said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you guys. Very nice work with that asshole," Leon said very satisfied. The hit on the head was nothing compared to what these four people had done to Albert Wesker.

"You have some bad blood?" Botan asked.

Leon Kennedy took a deep sigh, "goes beyound that. Wesker would regenerate his body parts by tomorrow... But, he's probably hurting like hell." He remembered the run-in he had with Wesker in Spain several months back. But Wesker sure as hell hit very hard.

"Who were these guys?" Yusuke asked looking around.

"They call themselves the HCF. Rival pharmaceutical company of the Umbrella Corporation," Leon explained calmly. But it seems that he had aggression towards Umbrella as well. Wesker had always gotten the best of him and the others. For once, Wesker was on the receiving end of something nasty, painful, and downright sadistic.

"I heard of those guys," Yusuke said.

"Hey dimwit..." said the voice of an old woman.

"Genkai..." Yusuke said as he turned around. The old woman psychic known as Genkai stood there accompanied by Jinn, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Onji, and Shishi Wakamaru. These seven demons were currently Genkai's students.

"Where were you?" Genkai demanded flicking Yusuke hard in the face.

"Ow, hey! I was fighting some guy," Yusuke said.

Keiko and Shizuru stood there with M1, M2, M3, Kaito, Mistunari, Kido, and Mitarai. The group slowly approached Yusuke and the others.

"Kazuma, where were you?" Shizuru demanded pulling on Kuwabara's ear.

"Ow! I was fighting against someone. I was protecting the President's daughter," Kuwabara explained trying to get free of the hold.

"Leon!" yelled Claire Redfield as she ran towards him. She was quite shocked to see that Leon had a smile on his face. "What happened?"

"Wesker got fucked up," Leon said.

"He did?" Claire asked.

"By these four," Leon said pointing to them.

"Really..." Claire said.

Leon explained what happened to Wesker. That too put a smile on Claire Redfield's face. But she wished that she could've been there to witness it.

"I'm so jealous of you. You got to see it," Claire said pouting.

"Not really. He knocked me unconscious. Ashley saw it close up," Leon explained.

Cody, Jessica Haggar, Maki and Rena Genryusai, and Elena stood there as the paramedics carried the wounded Mike Haggar to the back of the ambulance. Jessica rested her head on Cody's chest as she worried about her father.

"He'll make it," Cody assured.

"Guy..." Rena said under her breath.

"Guy's going to make it, too," Cody added.

"Yeah!" Maki said on top of that.

Winry Rockbell stood there as she inspected Cy-Kusanagi, who laid there helpless. The cyborg was pretty pissed at what Jack Krauser had done to him. Ed and Al Elric stood there looking around at the massive scene.

"Wow..." Winry looked at awe.

Cy-Kusanagi took a deep sigh, "can you repair me or not?"

"I can do more than that," Winry answered.

"When can you get to work?" the cyborg asked.

"We just need to go back and get the parts," Winry replied all cheery that she gets to work on a cyborg.

Cammy White saw Cy-Kusanagi laying there and immediately ran to him, "oh my God, Romeo!" She was shocked and saddened to see what had happened to Cy-Kusanagi. Slowly, she kneeled down beside him.

"Hey Cammy..." Cy-Kusanagi said forming a smile.

"Who did this to you, love?" Cammy asked.

"Jack Krauser... Fucker ripped out my eye..." Cy-Kusanagi fumed.

Iori Yagami stood there laughing as he watched Kyo whining in pain as he got the bullet removed from one of his buttocks. He wished that he could've actually seen the sight of it close up. But, he would've torn up Jack Krauser in the process.

"Nobody beats up Kyo but me," Iori said to himself.

He continued laughing as he watched Kyo whine and complain about the bullet lodged in one of his ass cheeks.

"Kyo, quit complaining..." Saisyu said.

With that, Jack Krauser made the top of Iori's shit list...

Ken and Ryu stood there whistling at the sight. A massive battle was being fought as all the fighters united with each other sharing one common goal. It was a breathtaking sight. But both of them still had their reservations.

"HCF is behind this," Ryu said.

"But we could sue Umbrella and make them pay for the damages. That's one way that we can cut them by the knees," Ken explained.

Ryu nodded, "it's cold, but if it'll hurt Umbrella..."

"We have to try it," added Robert Garcia as he walked up to both Ken and Ryu. Ryo and Yuri Sakazaki followed behind shortly.

"How's Takuma doing?" Ryu asked.

"He's doing fine. Thank you for asking," Yuri said with a hug.

"I have to go to the office. I have a meeting with a detective agency. Pretty recommended, make very good bodyguards," Robert explained.

"Who are they?" Ryu asked.

"Call themselves the Paper Sisters," Robert answered.

Ryu held his chin up a bit thinking about the name. Then it struck him, "I heard of a young woman who could manipulate paper into anything she wanted. Then travelling through Hong Kong, I heard of three young girls who could do the same thing."

"Probably the same ones," Robert confirmed.

"Mind if I go with you?" Ryu asked.

"Go right ahead," Robert smiled.

"See you in a bit, Ken," Ryu said as he and Robert walked off. Ken walked around still limping after the stab wound to the leg courtesy of Jack Krauser.

"How's the leg," Ryo asked.

Ken sat down and looked to Ryo with a smile, "it's getting better. But damn... He was here and under our noses. Plus we had to fight against all these monsters..."

"Yeah," Yuri shuddered.

"HCF is going to deny the whole thing. On top of that deny that Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser ever worked for them. We can target Umbrella. Plus we can rescue the captive fighters," Ken explained.

"I'm all for it, though it is deceitful since Umbrella had nothing to do with this," Ryo replied.

Yuri took another good look at the monsters, "Umbrella created these freaks. HCF capitalized. They're both evil."

"Point taken," Ken replied to Yuri's comment.

Ken attempted to stand up from the seat still wincing from the pain in his leg. Jack Krauser really had gotten him good there. Ryo and Yuri quickly assisted Ken getting to his feet and allowing him to walk around some more.

"Shouldn't sit down..." Ken said as he walked around. He shook his head at the sight of all the damage that these monsters have caused. The heat would be on the Umbrella Corporation, which Wesker and Krauser were planning for the whole time.

"We'll get those assholes," Ryo assured.

"Gotta get those fighters back," Ken added.

A lightbulb lit up above Yuri's head, figuratively...

"I do have this one idea," Yuri addressed. She walked around back and forth between both Ken and Ryo. Taking a moment she continued, "there is this group. They boast about how their success rate is a hundred-percent. Call themselves the GetBackers."

"GetBackers?" Ken asked.

"I heard they're really good," Yuri added.

Ken immediately took out his cellphone and called the office, "hey this is Ken Masters. Find me these guys called the GetBackers. I want to set up a meeting with them." He then hung up the phone. With what's going on, he'd need all the help he could get.

Terry Bogard sat back watching everything else unfold. Blue Mary sat next to Terry offering him a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Terry smiled.

"You could use it after seeing you wrestle with these giant freaks," Mary replied.

"What a bunch of freaks."

"No kidding..."

"Oh God, Dan Hibiki is passin out business cards over to the cops and soldiers..." Terry sighed.

"As soon as things are clear, we can go back to the hotel," Blue Mary added.

"Good..."

Chris Redfield sat by as his hand was all bandaged up. He wouldn't be able to use that hand for awhile. For now, he'd have to use the other hand.

The main concern was with Umbrella and the HCF. However there were still many other hostile factions to be dealt with. But the current focus is on both rival and cutthroat pharmaceutical companies that secretly deal in genetic research to make biological weapons.

Sol Badguy stood around having a cigarette. He was then confronted by none other than Ky Kisky, leader of the Holy Knights.

"Always the boy scout..." Sol scoffed.

"We'll settle this in the tournament..." Ky replied before walking off.

Guile stood there and contemplated the current hostile factions.

_Current Hostile Factions:_

_Shadowlaw led by M. Bison..._

_Geese Enterprises led by Geese Howard..._

_Strolheim Family led by Wolfgang Krauser..._

_R Syndicate led by Rugal Bernstein..._

_Heinlein Syndicate led by Kain R. Heinlein..._

_Darkside Student Council led by Kurow Kirishima..._

_NESTS Cartel led by Igniz..._

_Cobra led by Cobra Commander..._

_Illuminati led by Gill..._

_Foot Clan led by Shredder..._

_Black Dragons led by Johann..._

_Shadows led by Shuko..._

_Homunculus formed up of Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, and Wrath..._

_Clan of Orochi led by Leopold Goenitz..._

_Pyron..._

_Gouki..._

"More will pop up..." Guile said to himself.

Jill Valentine turned around to see Elias Patrick standing there with a young girl named Alice Caroll. He adjusted his shades as Jill walked up to him.

"Good to see you're all in one piece, Jill," Elias greeted.

She nodded, "thank you, Elias. I think I need to train some more tonight..."

"Nonsense. You need the rest. Training can start tomorrow morning. You know the place," Elias replied with a smile.

"I'll be there," Jill replied.

"All non-essentials, all non-government, military, and law enforcement may leave and return back towards the hotel," said a voice on the intercom.

"Probably won't be operational for another few weeks," Jill said to herself.

What interests do both corporations have in this year's tournament?


	171. Meeting the Paper Sisters

Meeting the Paper Sisters

**Mark of the Millennium Stadium - Robert's Office**

Two young women of Chinese heritage and a young woman of probably American heritage sat there in front of the desk of Robert Garcia, who paced back and forth. The Mark of the Millennium Tournament Committee could use all the help they could get.

Robert looked over their files. The one with the blonde hair was Michelle Cheung, the tall one with brunette hair was Maggie Mui, and the young impatient looking girl with the pink hair was Anita King.

"Welcome to so-called newly constructed Mark of the Millennium Stadium," Robert greeted but took a deep sigh. He continued on with his explanation, "but due to today's attack, we're going to have to hold off on the fights for another few weeks... But with our merchandise and other items, we're still making money. Seems that we're getting the support of many fans around the world."

"Thank you for having us, Mr. Garcia," Michelle replied.

"Robert's fine," Robert replied as he took a seat behind the desk. He then looked at Ryu who leaned back against the window, "my friend here is a friend of one of my partners. His name is Ryu."

Michelle's eyes widened, "Ryu? The Ryu?"

"The same one," Robert answered.

"Oh wow..." Michelle said in awe.

Maggie sat there with the expression on her face as if she was stoned. A white pigeon sat there on top of her head using her hair as a cushion.

"I hear that you're living with the author Nenene Sumiregawa, is that right?" Robert asked.

Michelle nodded, "yes, that's right."

"Tell Miss Sumiregawa that I'm looking forward to her next book," Robert replied. Seemed that Robert liked to read a lot on his spare time. Ryu stood there uninterested since mostly what he does is fight and train. "Ryu here doesn't read that much, isn't his cup of tea," he added.

"That makes two of us," Anita cut in.

"I read sometimes," Ryu replied back to Robert.

"You don't read that much?" Robert asked the young one. Anita shook her head as Robert started to laugh, "that's too bad. Reading's very important you know. Don't want to be some travelling bumpkin like Ryu over here," jokingly.

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Ryu fired back.

"Just joking, lighten up," Robert replied.

Ryu took a deep sigh, "you're right... Sorry, just been having all these attacks lately."

"Anyway, we'll pay you $200,000 in American currency in advance," Robert explained.

"Wow! Really! Oh my God, all the books we can buy!" Michelle exclaimed in all excitement. She too loved to read a whole lot.

"Hey! We're not going to waste it on books!" Anita fired at Michelle.

"So cruel..." Maggie added.

"Oh grow up," Anita said to Maggie.

"So cold and so cruel..." Maggie said.

Anita took a deep sigh and shrugged it off. She was the only one that didn't like to read at all due to bad experiences as a little child.

"What are the perimeters of our job?" Anita asked.

"Bodyguarding for one. Not for me, I can handle myself very well. But there are some people that could use guarding as they are primary targets of the enemy," Robert explained as he continued, "you'll also be doing recon missions. That's it for now. You'll be paid for each side-job as well. Heard that you three are one of the best."

"That's very generous of you," Anita said with skepticism.

"We're dealing with very dangerous enemies..." Robert explained.

"Who are these enemies?" Michelle asked.

Robert stretched back some, "this is highly sensitive information. We're dealing with the Umbrella Corporation. They're very powerful. Have their hands in the pockets of many figures. Plus they employ a lot of people."

"The drug company?" Anita asked.

"That's not the only thing they do. They do illegal research..." Robert answered as he explained some more.

"We'll take the assignment. We can start tomorrow," Michelle said.

"I'm glad. Due the assignment, it's probably going to last throughout the whole tournament. Could take several weeks. This event is much bigger than the Olympics itself. The martial arts olympics you can say," Robert continued.

"Wow, we'll be getting paid a lot," Michelle replied as her eyes started to light up.

"We're having arrangements made. You'll be in a penthouse suite. Since you have a love for books, we've stocked the place full of books. Classics to the current titles," Robert added.

"Wow... I can't wait to see the room!" Michelle rose up.

"Easy there..." Anita said with an eye-twitch.

"For you Miss Anita, we have an X-Box and PS2 with HDTV. With live online play," Robert said with a smile.

"I'm in!" Anita replied now changing her mood.

"Your friends can stay as well," Robert said with a smile. He then rose up shaking the hands of the three Paper Sisters. "Enjoy your penthouse suite."

The three of them rose up and started to walk off.

"I'd like to say something," Ryu said.

Slowly, the three sisters turned to face Ryu who stood there with a serious look on his face. He was studying the three Paper Sisters. Robert just shook his head knowing what Ryu was going to say.

"I heard stories about your abilities to manipulate paper. I'd like to see that for myself tomorrow morning. Spar all three of you against me, if that's okay," Ryu requested.

"Spar with the Legendary Ryu? Sure, why not!" Michelle replied.

"Good, I'll be looking forward to it," Ryu said with a smile.

The three sisters then left the office to go to their penthouse suite compliments of Robert Garcia, Chizuru Kagura, and Ken Masters. Their skills would be needed in order to face the likes of the Umbrella Corporation and the other factions.

Robert took a deep breath, "Ryu, do you always have to challenge them? Next day you might end up challenging some old lady or some cat."

"If they're strong fighters," Ryu joked.

Robert slightly tapped Ryu's shoulder and laughed, "can't win them all. I always tell that to Ryo, but he doesn't listen."

"Something we both share in common," Ryu replied.

**Office Lobby**

As the three sisters exited the office, Nenene rose up from her seat. She gave a look to the three sisters. In return, the three sisters stared blankly at her. Blinking a bit, Nenene started to get irritated at the silence.

"Well...?" Nenene asked.

"Well what?" Michelle asked.

"Did you get the assignment or not!" Nenene asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Lighten up. Yes, we got the job. Plus we got a penthouse suite fully loaded. With plenty of books for my sisters, games for me, space for you so you can work on your next damn book!" Anita answered.

Nenene then grabbed Anita and gave her a noogie.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear," Nenene replied.

Anita tried her best to fight from Nenene's grip. Robert then peaked out from the office as if he forgot one last thing to say.

"Oh, we have a vehicle for you to use in the parking garage," Robert said.

"Thank you!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Oh, can't wait to read your next work of art Miss Sumiregawa," Robert directed towards Nenene, who chuckled and blushed some.

"Thanks. Nenene's fine, Mr. Garcia," Nenene replied.

"Robert's fine, Nenene," Robert directed back as he went back inside the office.

The four of them casually stepped inside the elevator as Anita pressed the button to go to the parking garage. Nenene was relieved that she would have a lot of space to herself while the sisters would be doing various jobs for Robert Garcia and the others.

"I just hope they're not like Dokusensha or the British Library Force," Nenene brought up as she adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, they're not! They're not into getting books and such. Pure martial arts fighting," Michelle said cheerfully.

**Parking Garage**

The four of them stared in awe as they were greeted to a shiny BMW SUV. Driving was Maggie's specialty of the group. Taking the keys, Maggie stepped into the driver's side. Nenene stepped into the passenger's side while Anite and Michelle sat in the rear seats. Michelle was in awe at the devices inside.

"Wow, GPS locator! MP3 player! TV!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Maybe he'll let us keep it," Anita thought.

Turning the ignition, Maggie slowly pulled out from the garage. They would be staying in one of Japan's biggest five-star luxury hotels let alone Osaka's biggest five-star luxury hotel. Letting the fighters stay there would boost up good business afterwards.

"The job sounds dangerous," Nenene brought up.

"That's because it is," Anita replied.

"Who are we dealing with?" Nenene asked.

"Umbrella Corporation," Michelle casually replied.

"Whoa! Whoa! Umbrella Corporation! We're dealing with the Umbrella Corporation! From what I heard they're just as dangerous as Dokusensha and the British Library Force!" Nenene exclaimed.

Anita took a deep sigh, "we're not dealing with Umbrella. You're going to stay in the hotel room where it's safe."

"Oh no I'm not! I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not!" Nenene replied back as she and Anita got into a small quarrel with each other. She then pressed her hands on top of Anita's head until submission.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Anita pleaded.

"Good girl..." Nenene replied.

"We get to spar against the Legendary Ryu tomorrow morning," Michelle exclaimed in such joy and happiness.

Casually, the SUV left the parking garage. Umbrella now had the three Paper Sisters under surveillance.

"Umbrella should find this interesting..."

"The Paper Sisters... Michelle Cheung, Maggie Mui, and Anita King..."

"Anita King, seems she's a distant relative of David King. A survivor of the Raccoon City Outbreak and current member of US-STRATCOM..."

"Then there's Nenene Sumiregawa..."

"I still have ties with Dokusensha..."

**Sisters' Penthouse Suite**

The four of them stopped in awe at their nicely furnished penthouse suite. It seems that their friends were already there reading several books from the bookcases. Michelle went crazy as she pranced around the penthouse suite.

"Yomiko...Nancy...Junior...and Drake..." Nenene said as she was surprised.

Drake Anderson was an American that worked with Yomiko, who was also known as Agent Paper. Yomiko was the most powerful of the Paper Masters. She sat there idly reading a book. Nancy and Junior sat around reading books, took. Drake sat back watching TV and having a beer.

"Your new employer picked us up and brought us to the room. It's very nice," Drake explained.

Anita then took a seat and grabbed an X-Box controller, "move over. I want to play games."

"Anita dear, be nice," Michelle said.

"It's okay," Drake said as he rose up. "I'm going to the bar for some drinks," he stretched out. Giving a yawn, he went and opened the door. There a figure stood out there. He was a young man in his 20s or early 30s. The man stood there wearing black plants, a shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Oh sorry, I was about to knock," the man said.

"Who's there?" Michelle asked.

"I couldn't help to see that you have a Miss Anita King in the room," the man said. Drake had a suspicious brow on his face.

"Who's calling for me!" Anita asked as she turned around from the couch.

Drake stepped aside as the man revealed himself to Anita. Anita took one good look at the man and froze in shock. She started to breathe hard upon looking at the young man.

"Someone you know, Anita dear?" Michelle asked.

"It's been a long time, Ani," the man said with a sincere smile.

She immediately charged at the man and placed her arms around him. Gently, he lifted her up into his arms and returned the hug.

"Uncle Dave?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, it's me Ani... I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a long time," the man replied revealing himself to be David King.

"Your uncle?" Nenene asked.

"I thought you were dead in that city..." Anita cried.

"I guess I'll put that drink on hold," Drake replied.

"Come inside," Michelle offered.

"Thanks," David King replied.

Few minutes later, they were seated around the coffee table. David King sat there drinking a bottle of water. He was a recovering alcholic during the time of the Raccoon City Outbreak. Anita sat next to him. Quickly, she jabbed him in the side.

"Ow!" David went.

"You're a jerk, you know that! You never called or wrote a letter," Anita pouted.

"Heh, I deserved that... I was brought in to this group known as US-STRATCOM. A division that investigates corporate terrorism such as the doings of the Umbrella Corporation," David explained.

"Umbrella, we're investigating them too," Michelle said.

"You are? Whoa, Umbrella are very dangerous people..." David King explained.

"Oh yeah, we can be just as dangerous," Anita said grabbing a small sheet of paper and using it to slice David's bottle of water in half.

"Shit! What the!" David King exclaimed. It was nothing he has ever seen before. He blinked some and turned to Anita. "Ani, what was that?"

"Called Paper Magic," Anita explained.

"Paper Magic?" he asked.

"They can manipulate paper for offense and defense..." Nenene explained.

"Really?" David King asked.

Michelle grabbed some paper and made a long bow with arrows. Maggie made a paper tiger that walked around. Yomiko made a barrier of paper.

David King blinked some more, "that's really unbelievable. Out of this world... But what I've been dealing with, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh? What have you been dealing with?" Anita asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said it," he answered.

"Try me," Anita replied.

He took a deep sigh. After a good two hours, David King explained the situation of Umbrella and the Raccoon City Outbreak. Everybody around sat there with blank stares on their faces as if he was insane.

"Zombies?" Michelle asked.

"Monsters?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah..." David King replied.

"This shit gets stranger and stranger every minute," Drake cut in.

"Damn, you're telling me..." David King replied in a grumpy and annoyed voice. Nenene eyed him and then eyed Anita, who had her arms crossed.

"So that's where Anita gets her mean streak from," Nenene glared at David.


	172. Jill's Strengthening

**Jill's Strengthening**

**Gorin Dome**

To make up, sparring sessions would be available at the Gorin Dome. There was a punching bag on the side as Jill Valentine stood there punching and kicking at it. She was dressed in black spandex pants, black athletic shoes, and a black sports bra. Her hair was tied back and underneath a bandana with the STARS logo. Elias Patrick would be Jill's current training in an effort to strengthen her mind, body, and spirit.

As Jill punched the bag, Elias grabbed the arm and held her back. He adjusted his shades and looked at Jill with anger and sorrow in her eyes.

"Channel the anger in your punches... But, don't let the anger eat at your mind. If you do, then your punches and kicks won't be as effective," Elias explained.

Jill nodded as she pummelled the back and threw a hard left elbow strike with hard right cross punch. The punch was pretty hard. She imagined the bag as Albert Wesker and how hard she wanted to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Wesker..." Jill said throwing several jabs and crosses. She ducked under pretending that Wesker threw a punch at her. Quickly, Jill continued to throw more punches. Jill started to get tired as she slowly let her arms down.

Elias got behind and made sure Jill had her arms up, "Jill, you must keep your arms up. That is very essential. It's very important that you always keep your guard up."

Jill threw a left jab with right spinning back fist to the bag.

"Very good," Elias complimented.

She threw several punches and followed up with a spinning crescent kick to the bag. Elias nodded in approval as Jill continued. With her guard still up, Jill would be practicing with kicks. She threw a hard Thai roundhouse kick to the bag.

It made a very loud sound.

Using the other legs, Jill executed another Thai roundhouse kick. She then grabbed the bag as if clinching her opponent. Jill then repeatedly drove her right knee to the back pretending as if it was the face of Wesker.

Releasing the bag, Jill threw a mid and high roundhouse kick with such speed and perfect muscle control. She spun in a 360 clockwise direction smacking the punch back with a very hard spinning hook kick.

Jill immediately grabbed the bag and thrusted her knee repeatedly. Releasing the hold, Jill threw several hard punches and elbow strikes. She made a 180 degree motion throwing a reverse roundhouse kick bringing the leg back midway and snapped it back for a back thrust kick to the bag.

"Very good," Elias applauded.

She made another 180 facing the back with a hard spin kick to the midsection before following up with a reverse jump spin kick to the back. Jill faced the back again and threw a hard roundhouse with front snap kick combination.

Lifting her left knee, Jill used her right leg to throw a front snap kick. She then threw another hard roundhouse kick at head level. Jill threw a spinning side kick with spinning back kick. Soon, Jill executed a spinning roundhouse kick. It was a combination of Karate, Jeet Kune Do, Tae Kwon Do, Special Forces, Muay Thai, Western Kickboxing, and Boxing.

Jill then changed up throwing Bruce Lee style whip fist attacks to the bag.

"Good!"

She jumped up and threw a spin kick with spinning heel kick afterwards. Upon landing, Jill crouched down throwing a spinning footsweep. It was followed up with a Muay Thai style spining sweep kick followed by spinning crescent kick. Getting back to her feet, Jill threw a low, mid, and high side kick. She followed up with a barrage of roundhouse and hook kicks.

Jill then threw a hard jump back kick making the bag swing back some. As the bag swung forward, she knocked it around with a hard spinning heel kick making it go to the right.

"That's good enough," Elias said.

Jill fell to her knees breathing while covered in sweat.

"Keep on your feet, sitting down will make you exhausted again," Elias replied. Jill nodded before getting back to her feet. "Just walk around," he added.

"Alright," Jill replied.

There was some clapping heard from behind. Jill Valentine slowly turned around to see Ryu Hoshi standing there with Ken Masters. She bowed down a little bit embarassed. Ken gave a loud whistle of astonishment.

"She's got serious game, don't you agree?" Ken asked Ryu.

Ryu nodded, "you definitely have a lot of substance in your style."

Jill nodded, "thank you. Father Elias Patrick has been training me."

"You're a good teacher," Ryu complimented Elias.

"I do what I can. I'm also a boxer," Elias explained.

"What brings you here at this time?" Jill asked.

"Robert Garcia hired some people that Ryu heard of. They're really skilled fighters and Ryu wanted to test their ability. Probably will show up a bit later," Ken explained.

"I just got done hitting the bag," Jill said stretching out a bit. She grabbed a nearby water bottle and took a few sips before walking around some more. "How's your leg?" she asked Ken.

Ken rubbed it a bit, "feeling better... But I'll feel much better slamming my fist against the face of the bastard who stabbed me."

"I feel the same way," Ryu added feeling his wrist.

"They're here," Ken said as several figures entered the Gorin Dome. They were Michelle Cheung, Maggie Mui, and Anita King. All three of them were accompanied by Nancy, Nenene, Yomiko, and Drake Anderson.

"Glad you could make it," Ryu said adjusting his headband. He stretched out a bit.

"This I have to see," Nenene said.

Yomiko was still reading a book drifting off into her own little world. Drake Anderson looked around and gave a whistle.

"Wow, never knew a highschool could afford this," Drake said.

"Ready?" Ryu asked.

"Yup," Michelle replied.

"Ryu, don't be rough on them," Ken said.

"Hey, don't be rough on him," Nenene addressed the three Paper Sisters. As the four were about to spar, Jill Valentine quickly came in the middle.

"What's wrong, Jill?" Ken asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to spar with them," Jill requested. She had a lot of steam that needed to be blown off. Especially with all the nightmares she's been facing.

Ryu nodded, "I guess you could use this opportunity to blow off some steam."

"Thanks," Jill said kissing Ryu on the cheek.

"I guess you'll be sparring with Jill first," Ryu said.

"Oh, that's fine," Michelle said with a smile.

"She doesn't look that intimidating to me," Anita said with some defiance in her voice.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Ryu laughed.

"Well, I don't like to read!" Anita exclaimed.

"Reading is-" Ken was about to say.

"-important. Robert Garcia already said that speech!" Anita cut him off. Ken stood there was a twelve year old girl just openly defied him. She blinked a bit.

"Just let me gear up," Jill said.

"Sure," Michelle replied.

"Make it fast," Anita pouted.

Jill approached one of the benches and picked up a black kevlar combat vest. She strapped it to herself and applied a new pair of black gloves on her hands. Next, she picked up a ceramic made handgun and several clips that shoot non-lethal beanbag rounds that subdue instead of kill. Afterwards, she picked up a grenade launcher that shot out black smoke rounds for practice purposes.

Lastly, she picked out a wooden combat dummy knife. She cracked her fingers and stretched out a bit before walking back to the Paper Sisters.

"I'm Jill Valentine by the way, work for STARS..." Jill introduced herself.

"My name is Michelle. This is Maggie. And the young one is Anita. Our friends are Nancy, Yomiko, Drake, and Nenene," Michelle replied introducing herself and the rest of the group to Jill Valentine.

Yomiko wasn't paying attention as she still had her nose in a book.

"Ready?" Jill asked.

Anita nodded taking out two small pieces of paper and wielding them like blades. Michelle formed up a long bow with paper arrows. Maggie formed up a paper tiger that looked almost real. Looking at all three, Jill was amazed at what they could do. The first time that Jill Valentine had been introduced to the concept known as 'Paper Magic.'

It had begun as Michelle started firing the arrows at Jill Valentine who ran in one direction as the trail of arrows followed shortly behind. She ducked under one arrow, rolled forward to her feet, and front flipped with her hands planted on the ground. The arrows still continued to follow after Jill as she pulled out her Beretta and started firing the beanbag rounds at the sisters.

Maggie quickly formed up a paper barrier that caused the rounds to bounce off much to Jill's disbelief. Ryu stood there as he continued to analyze the fighting styles of the Paper Sisters. He was pretty impressed with the aspect of Paper Magic.

The barrier dispersed as Maggie sent the paper tiger coming right for Jill who quickly sprinted in another direction to evade its attacks. Without looking, Jill blind fired at the tiger as several shots turned it back into sheets of paper.

Quickly, Jill took the empty clip out and threw it aside. She pulled out a fresh new clip loading it into the handgun. Michelle continued sending arrows right at Jill's direction. Jill dived forward and rolled avoiding five incoming arrows coming from Michelle. Maggie formed some giant paper warror with a hammer while holding her hands out controlling its very movements.

The paper warrior started swinging its hammer repeatedly at Jill, who holstered the handgun and pulled out the grenade launcher. She fired a tear gas round into the warrior as it went off turning the warrior back into just regular paper. It spread everywhere as the three sisters quickly covered themselves up with paper as it acting like a protective barrier.

Jill pulled out the handgun and fired at the three sisters. But the barrier protected from the shots that Jill kept on firing. Soon as Jill emptied the clip, the barrier went away as the papers formed up and launched Michelle up into the air.

The young STARS operative sure as hell didn't see that one coming. Michelle started firing arrows downward as Jill sprinted in a zig-zag direction avoiding. These paper arrows landed an inch away from Jill's feet as she kept on running to avoid the arrows. Maggie quickly formed up a paper landing pad as Michelle softly landed and jumped onto the ground continuing to fire the arrows right at Jill Valentine.

Nancy had a look of concern on her face for Jill.

"She's good," said Drake Anderson.

"My turn!" Anita demanded as she took a bunch of index card shaped papers and formed a whip as she started to swing at Jill Valentine. She managed to swing downward scraping the ground and tripping Jill in the process, who landed face first in the dirt.

"Omph!" Jill went before getting to her knees. She rolled forward to her feet as Anita came forward holding the two papers like blades.

Jill pulled out her practice knife only to have Anita effortlessly cut it in half. Looking at the destroyed practice knife, Jill blinked a bit in shock before throwing it aside. Anita came at Jill with full force swinging her paper blades left and right cutting through the black kevlar vest. The young girl was pretty deadly with these things.

Quickly, Jill moonsaulted backwards and landed on one knee with her handgun drawn firing off the beanbag rounds right at Anita. Anita effortlessly swatted the rounds away or either sliced them in half as she got closer and closer to Jill Valentine. Getting close enough, Anita sliced the barrel of Jill's gun in half.

"Damn!" Jill exclaimed as she tossed the now useless gun aside while trying to avoid the attacks coming from Anita King. At the same time, Michelle continued firing arrows in Jill's direction forcing her to fend off against both Paper Sisters at the same time.

Anita swung at headlevel as Jill stood there shocked. The bandana fell off from Jill's head along with a few strands of her beautiful brunette hair. Jill blinked a bit as she saw her hair strands gently float down.

"That's it! You're going down little girl!" Jill exclaimed.

After what Anita had just done, Jill was irate. She charged at Anita throwing several jabs and right crosses. Anita backflipped and formed a paper shield that guarded against Jill's hard punches and kicks. Quickly, Jill crouched down and knocked Anita off her feet with a hard footsweep.

"Gah!" Anita went as she planted both paper blades onto the ground and remained on her feet. She continued to back away as Jill threw a hard spin kick with spinning hook kick to her.

Jill kept on the offensive as she executed a Thai style thrusting front kick. Michelle continued firing the paper arrows at Jill. Maggie formed up two paper wolves that rushed at Jill Valentine as well. The young STARS operative had to protect herself at all fronts. As one of the paper wolves charged at her, Jill fell backwards and used her feet to toss it into the path of Michelle's arrows. The first paper wolf was gone.

Quickly, Jill leaped back to her feet and continued her barrage of punches and kicks on Anita, who blocked with another barrier of papers. Jill threw a hard jump back kick that seemed to only bounce off Anita's shield. Immediately, Jill sprinted away from Anita who immediatedly took pursuit of her. Michelle continued firing her arrows. Maggie then formed a large paper warrior with hand drills before stepping inside controlling it like some robot.

"This is so unbelievable," Jill huffed.

All her attacks seemed to be ineffective against these paper masters, Jill thought to herself. Quickly, she grabbed her bottle of water and took the cap off. She turned around starting to throw punches and kicks again to Anita, who blocked with her paper shield.

Jill huffed quickly taking out her bottle of water, "I know one weakness!" She splashed Anita and the paper shield as it was now ineffective. With Anita caught off guard, Jill threw a hard side kick to the gut.

"Ugggggghhhh..." Anita groaned feeling the hit of Jill's foot.

"Anita!" Michelle exclaimed.

"She figured out the one weakness just like that," Drake commented.

"Wow, that woman is good," Nenene added.

Anita staggered back as Jill rushed forward and executed a spinning wheel kick. The girl jumped back as Jill rolled back to her feet. Quickly, Jill grabbed Anita by the top of the shirt and tossed her towards the sisters. Maggie's large paper warrior quickly caught Anita and gently placed her on the ground to recover.

The hands formed into spinning drills as it trailed after Jill.

"I'm very impressed," Elias said.

A bunch of papers formed up as it pushed Jill from behind causing her to lose balance. She staggered around as she got smacked by the large paper warrior. It hit very hard as the Paper Sisters sent a bunch of papers flying at Jill as if they were flying daggers. Jill ran for cover as the razor sharp papers followed after her.

She pulled out her grenade launcher again and fired off another tear gas round. Both sisters quickly shielded themselves inside a large ball of paper. This time, the ball started rolling forward in Jill's direction causing her to run.

The ball then opened up as Michelle surprised Jill with an incoming burst of arrows. Jill jumped back as the arrows landed on the ground she once stood on seconds earlier. Soon, the papers started to fly around in a circle and engulfed Maggie forming a very large bird as it hovered off the ground and ascended.

Michelle and Anita stood on top.

Looking at Jill, Michelle continued firing her arrows from above. It was clear that Michelle had the distinct advantage over them.

"She's really good," Michelle commented cheerfully.

"She's getting on my nerves," Anita pouted.

The large paper bird was being piloted by Maggie who stood there in the core. It swooped down after Jill, who dived to her right for cover. A large gust of wind brushed by. Quickly, Jill pulled out her grenade launcher firing off several tear gas rounds. But, the rounds were taken out in midair by Michelle's arrows as the tear gas started to spread around.

Michelle conjured up a paper ball that contained the irritating tear gas and launched it upwards into the air. Jill quickly ran up the bleachers to be on the same level as the paper bird. Quickly, Jill somersaulted into the air and executed her Shoulder Dash attack in midair ramming the paper bird. It caused the bird to shake a bit as Maggie tried to regain stability.

Both Anita and Michelle tried to regain their balance as Jill grabbed hold of the side of the bird. She quickly climbed upwards to the top. Anita stood there waiting for Jill Valentine as they both got ready to fight again.

"You're good, I have to give you that," Anita said getting into her combative stance.

"Likewise," Jill replied.

Anita spun around slashing with her two paper blades as Jill stepped back. Jill then stepped up throwing a scissor kick that Anita evaded as she bent back and flipped backwards to her feet before rushing forward with another three slash attacks and a rising uppercut slash. Michelle stood there with her bow trying to get a good shot at Jill who was still fighting against the younger Paper Sister.

This was very tiring for Jill Valentine and Anita, who did most of the physical combat. Jill stepped forward throwing a Muay Thai sweep kick as Anita quickly blocked with a paper shield. The power of the sweep kick caused the shield to ripple a bit. Anita's head was left open as Jill lifted her leg up and brought it downward with a hard axe heel kick.

Quickly, Anita grabbed a bunch of papers and shielded herself from the axe kick. Jill retracted the leg and came at Anita with a left jab with right spinning back fist.

"They're amazing," Ken whistled.

"Very skilled," Ryu replied.

Jill quickly jumped forward hitting Anita on the side with a mid and low roundhouse kick. Managing to get a hit in on Anita, Jill spun in a 180 degree motion, and nailed her in the chest with a back thrust kick to the gut. Anita rolled back but quickly grabbed hold of part of the large paper bird as Maggie made it fly faster and faster.

Anita rushed at Jill again and jumped at her. She spun around slashing at Jill repeatedly, who stepped back to evade the attacks. There really wasn't any use defending since her kevlar vest continued to take damage.

"Jill!" yelled a voice.

Quickly, Jill looked down to see Chris Redfield standing there waving at her. His hand was still bandaged up after taking a stab wound from Jack Krauser. Jill sprinted to the other side of the large paper bird and leaped off. Anita quickly rushed after her but immediately stopped as Jill jumped off as she was caught by Chris.

"Maybe you could use these," Chris said giving Jill special rounds for her grenade launcher.

"What are these?" Jill asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Chris Redfield smiled.

Jill then sprinted along the top part of the bleachers as Michelle fired arrows at her again. A trail of paper arrows landed along after Jill Valentine, who quickly loaded several rounds inside her grenade launcher. She quickly took cover as Michelle fired three arrows at her.

Quickly, Jill came out of hiding and fired one of the 'special' rounds at the bird. The round burst releasing water as it soaked part of the large paper bird. Parts started falling off as Maggie started to lose control. She aimed upwards at both Michelle and Anita and fired another water round from the grenade launcher.

Maggie quickly made the paper bird do a nose dive to avoid the water round. Jill fired off three more water rounds as they made impact with the paper bird generating more holes. Soon, the paper bird was no more as the bunch of papers formed up as landing pad. The three sisters gently landed as Jill came running down with the grenade launcher firing off the special rounds.

Quickly, all three sisters raised up a large paper shield as it deteriorated upon impact with the incoming water rounds. As an opening was made, Jill could see Michelle standing there with her paper bow and arrows. Michelle fired as Jill rolled forward as the arrow hit the vest tearing it from the chest area.

At the same time, Jill fired off the round. It went through the opening and burst. She could hear Michelle pouting. Michelle stood there completely drenched at the moment and would be out of commission.

It was a pretty intense sparring session.

Chris Redfield stood there watching the battle. It was very intense for him just watching the thing. He was interested in the ability of the three girls who could wield and manipulate paper. Maggie made another large paper warrior and entered inside.

"That's damn amazing!" Chris Redfield exclaimed.

Jill stood her ground reloading her grenade launcher. As the large paper warrior charged at her, Jill aimed and fired several rounds at the chest area. The rounds made a hole as Jill fired two more rounds as they made impact with Maggie, who flew back and hit the hard ground drenched in water.

"Michelle! Maggie!" Anita exclaimed.

"So skilled..." Maggie softly commented.

Anita King stood there at a standoff with Jill Valentine. Jill smirked as she started firing the rest of the water rounds from her grenade launcher. At the same time, Anita destroyed the rounds with her flying paper blades. The paper blades flew at Jill with full force destroying the rest of the water rounds.

"Shit..." Chris Redfield said under his breath.

Jill threw her grenade launcher up into the air as a temporary shield before sprinting to her left. The grenade launcher was sliced into pieces. Both Anita and Jill rushed at each other.

"You're not going to win," Anita said.

"I'm not going to let you win either," Jill replied throwing a sliding side kick. Anita jumped back and dashed forward slicing at Jill again. The young girl was very determined to win after watching her two sisters get taken out by the water rounds Chris Redfield had given to Jill just earlier.

Jill threw a spinning back fist at Anita.

With Jill's back, Anita took the chance. With one swoop, Anita stood there as Jill was holding her back in pain.

"Ugggghhhhh..." Jill cried as Anita managed to get first blood. It seemed to be a deep cut.

"Jill!" Chris Redfield shouted as he quickly ran down the steps.

"Anita!" Nenene exclaimed rushing to Anita and smacking her across the face.

Anita then shot an angry glare at Nenene, "what was that for?"

"For going over board!" Nenene pointed to Jill whose back was bleeding. She took a deep sigh, "it's suppose to be a spar. Not kill each other."

"I'm sorry..." Anita softly said feeling guilty about her actions.

Nenene shook her head, "don't apologize to me. Apologize to her."

"I'm sorry, Miss Valentine," Anita apologized feeling guilty for what she had done to her. Jill gave a smile and placed her hand across Anita's cheek.

"I guess we both went overboard... You're very good. Wouldn't want to be one of your enemies," Jill replied.

Anita nodded.

"I should get you patched up. I'm the only one in the house who can cook and do first aid," Anita explained.

"Thanks," Jill said.

"Jill, are you okay?" Chris Redfield asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch," Jill calmly answered.

Ryu stepped up and helped both Michelle and Maggie to their feet. "You three are highly skilled. The real deal. Robert made a good choice employing your services."

"Thank you, Ryu!" Michelle gratefully replied.

Ryu turned towards Yomiko who still had her nose in a book. He blinked a bit, "she's been reading that book since the sparring session."

Drake then took the book away from Yomiko.

"Hey..." Yomiko pouted.

"You missed the match," Drake said.

"I-I did?" Yomiko asked in a startled tone.

Michelle then whispered something into Ryu's ear. He blinked a bit and then nodded. Ryu then turned towards Michelle.

"You sure?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, go for it," Michelle answered.

Ryu quickly turned and faced Yomiko with both palms sticking out yelling, "Hadouken!" With that, Ryu sent his blue fireball as it flew straight towards Yomiko. With instinct and impulse, Yomiko scattered a bunch of papers creating a protective barrier that negated Ryu's Hadouken.

"That wasn't very nice!" Yomiko exclaimed to Ryu in a bit of annoyance.

"My apologies. I heard you were very skilled, too," Ryu replied.

"All better?" Anita asked after patching up the cut across Jill's back.

Jill nodded, "yeah, thanks."

Anita's stomach started growling, "sorry..."

"I guess you're hungry, too," Jill laughed.

"You're getting stronger by the day, Jill," Elias addressed as he started to walk off.

"Where are you going, Father Patrick?" Jill asked.

Elias adjusted his shades, "I have my own destiny that I must follow, young one. Take care. If you need more training or practice, you know where to find me."

Jill nodded, "thank you. I will."


	173. Bonus Chapter 30 Bravo's Demise Part 2: ...

Bravo's Demise Part 2: Edward Dewey

**Arklay Mountains - Wooded Outskirts**

**July 1998**

Bravo Team had split up from the helicopter where Kevin Dooley sat idly behind to guard the helicopter and maintain radio contact with the main HQ. Edward Dewey readied his Jericho 941 handgun and trailed off into the woods to do some exploring. The current target was to find the person known as Lieutenant Billy Coen of the United States Marine Corps.

Looking at the file, Dewey took an instant and disgust towards the lieutenant. It read that he murdered twenty-three villagers on a mission in Africa. Then the envoy with two naval MPs was turned over.

These MPs were just doing their jobs, Edward Dewey thought to himself.

The tall and muscular STARS members vowed to avenge their deaths. This was the current mission right now. It was to find and apprehend Billy Coen. It was pretty dark out here at night. He had separated himself from Becky Chambers just several minutes ago.

"That sick fuck better hope I don't get my hands on him," he said to himself.

_"Edward, any progress?" _asked Enrico on the radio.

Edward immediately pulled out his radio, "no, not yet... I'm still searching."

_"Keep me informed."_

"Yeah..."

After the radio conversation, Edward put the radio back into his pocket. Keeping his hand steady on his gun, Edward Dewey continued his search for Billy Coen. He continued going deeper into the woods to a point where nobody else was visible.

He could hear strange sounds at a distance. Quiety, Edward went to investigate where the sounds were coming from. The sounds got louder and louder. Now, it seems that it was the sounds of chewing or eating.

"Must be the survivalist wackos..." Edward said to himself.

Slowly and cautiously, Edward hid behind one tree. Then, he crept to the next tree getting closer to where the sound was coming from. He continued to hide behind one tree after another as the sound got louder.

Dewey was getting close...

He got closer to the sounds. Quickly, he took out his flashlight and clicked the on switch. Flashing the light, Edward looked down to see some man who smelled worse than a homeless bum munching on a dead raccoon.

"Damn, that smells..." Edward said to himself.

With one hand, he covered his noses to block the offensive odor coming from.

"Hey..." Edward addressed the figure. Still, the person continued to munch on the flesh of the dead raccoon. Slowly, Edward approached closer to the person. Taking his gun, he tapped the person slightly on the shoulder. "I'm talking to you..."

Slowly, the person turned around. Its face looked very gruesome. The eyes were pale white. Face seemed to be slightly decomposed. His teeth looked very bad as if he had a gum infection. The teeth looked very decayed.

"You don't look so well buddy..." Edward said.

Quickly, he pulled out the radio and called in. But all he got was static.

"This is Dewey, pick up," he said to the radio. Then the person made its move getting to his feet and grabbing Edward by the shoulders. It caused Edward to drop his radio as he fell to the ground trying to fight out of the person's grip.

The grip was that damn strong.

Edward tried his best keeping the person at bay. He was trying to take a chunk out from Edward's neck.

"Uggggghhh, get off!" Edward demanded.

But the person continued the attempt to take a bite out from Edward.

"I'm a cop! Get off me!" he yelled. The person tried continued trying to take a bite from the neck of Edward Dewey. With all his strength, Edward pushed the person's face back and rolled to his right. Mounting on top of the person, Edward started punching the face area a few times.

Edward quickly got back to his feet and backed away.

As far as he thought, this person was a deranged lunatic. Edward stepped back as the person rose from the ground again. It was moaning as if it was in immense pain and suffering.

"Freeze!" Edward ordered.

The person staggered towards Edward some more.

"I'm warning you!"

Still, the person continued to stagger towards Edward Dewey.

"You get any closer, I'll shoot."

As the person got close enough, Edward aimed for the legs and fired a shot. The bullet penetrated the right knee cap of the person. But, the person continued to stagger towards Edward dragging the right leg along.

"What?"

Edward was surprised that it didn't stop the person. On the contrary, the person continued its slow pace towards him. Stepping back a few, Edward aimed for the ball and socket joint of the left arm. He pulled the trigger sending another round.

The round made impact. But, it didn't do anything as the person continued making his way towards the STARS member.

"Next one is going in the chest," Edward directed.

Seemed that the person didn't care as he continued staggering towards Edward trying to latch onto his shoulders.

"You're asking for it," Edward fired sending a round into the chest. The person staggered back a few steps but advanced forward towards him again. This was completely unreal, Edward thought to himself.

He aimed for the chest area again and pulled the trigger sending another shot into the chest cavity. But the person continued towards him again.

"Why won't you go down!"

Edward fired another shot into the chest as the person still staggered in his direction. The man was getting a bit nervous.

Aiming upwards, Edward pulled the trigger. The round could be seen being fired from the barrel of the gun making its path. It made impact with the zombie's forehead as it burrowed through the front cranial bone and into the decomposed brain.

The person fell down to the ground with his leg twitching a bit. Edward leaned back against a tree breathing heavily.

"The hell was he on?" Edward asked himself. He tried to rationalize the situation. But, what was there to rationalize. The person took several shots to the chest but wouldn't go down. He must've had some sort of armor, Edward thought to himself. Getting shot, the person bled.

Taking a deep breath, Edward cautiously approached the dead person. Kneeling down, he took a good look at where the shots entered.

"This can't be..."

Edward took a good look at the zombie's blood.

"Blood can't be like that unless the person is dead. The hell is going on?" Edward asked himself as he rose up to his feet. Quickly, Edward picked his radio up from the ground and started calling for help. "Hey! Anybody there? Copy! Enrico? Richard? Anybody?"

Still, there was no response.

"Damn it," Edward said taking a deep sigh.

He took another look at the dead person.

"Can't be... Zombie's aren't real," he said to himself trying to laugh it off. Edward put his radio back and proceeded to walk back to the helicopter.

The sounds of staggering footsteps then reached Edward's ears.

"What?" Edward asked as he looked around aiming his gun. He turned around and saw several faint figures staggering towards him. They too had that awful stench.

Edward knew that he would have to fight his way out. He only had eight shots left in the clip. It was unconceivable for a person to take seven shots. Especially three fatal shots to the chest. The figures made themselves visible.

Some of them looked in far worse condition than the first person he came across. Edward fired at the head area taking down one of the people. Instead of backing off, the others staggered towards Edward letting out their painful moans.

Edward blinked a bit, "zombies? They're actual zombies!"

Taking down another zombie, Edward made a 180 and ran. He had only three clips on him. Out from the darkness, more of these zombies made themselves visible. Using his strength, Edward tackled one to the ground and continued running.

His adrenaline was rushing as he continued to flee from these ravenous zombies. Another zombie popped out from nowhere and latched onto Edward's arm taking a bite.

"Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Edward screamed in pain. He forced the zombie off from his arm before shooting it in the head. His arm was now bleeding. But what he didn't know was that the bleeding wouldn't stop.

He continued running from the zombies. Edward could hear faster steps. That of some sort of animal. Turning to his left, Edward saw zombified dogs running at him.

"What? Dogs too!"

Aiming his gun, Edward started taking shots at the dogs. One of them tackled Edward to the ground biting him in the forehead. Edward quickly grabbed the dog's head and snapped the neck. But the rest of these dogs continued after Edward.

"Shit! So this is what's been killing these people..."

Two more of these dogs tackled Edward to the ground. One of them biting him in the leg. Quickly, Edward emptied his clip on the dog as it yelped before dying. He reloaded his handgun again and fired at the other dog.

He was starting to lose blood after these attacks.

Edward Dewey could feel his life slowly slip away as he continued running through these 'haunted' woods. There was a train at a distance with the lights on.

"A train..." Edward weakly said to himself.

He continued making his strides towards the train being pursued by these ravenous zombie dogs. It was completely unreal. Perhaps a work of intense madness. Getting closer, Edward jumped up and dived through the window.

Standing there in shock was Becky Chambers.

"Edward!" Becky exclaimed.


	174. Vermillion Emergence

Vermillion Emergence

**Presidential Limousine**

Leon S. Kennedy, Ashley Graham, along with several US Secret Service Agents, and several Diplomatic Security Squad Operatives, they would go to the hospital to visit both Batsu Ichimonji who was still recovering from the gunshot wounds compliments of the former US Government Operative known as Jack Krauser.

They too would be dropping in to see Mike Haggar who suffered a slash across the back fighting against one of the Tyrants. Also, they would visit Shingo Yabuki, who severed multiple stab wounds to the back by Jack Krauser. Kyo Kusanagi, Kyo-1, and Kyo-2 were recovering from gunshot wounds from Jack Krauser as well.

A United States Marine escort followed behind. A platoon of twenty soldiers sat idly in the back of the military truck. Several black SUVs with DSS agents followed behind the truck. Osaka PD cars drove in the front.

With what was going on, no chances would be taken on Ashley Graham's life. It was pretty much smooth sailing. Three motorcycle drivers rode on both sides of the limousine protecting the side areas.

This was a most inopportune moment for Ashley Graham to be visiting Osaka.

"Leon," Ashley tapped on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Leon asked.

Ashley handed him a bottle of Gatorade, "here, you could use it."

"Thanks," Leon grabbed the bottle and took the cap off. He sat back and took a few sips.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"Getting better... But, I'm not in pain as much as Wesker after what happened to him," Leon answered with a smile.

"Yeah," Ashley smiled.

Leon took a sigh of relief, "Wesker sure got what was coming to him..." That was something he wanted to see happen to Albert Wesker for the longest time now. He was also concerned about the return of Ada Wong.

"You think they're going to be all right?"

"Yeah," Leon assured.

"Just don't put too much burden on yourself, okay?" Ashley requested.

"I'll try," Leon answered.

Their conversation was interupted by a loud explosion coming from the front. Immediately, the limo driver screeched to a halt.

"What's going on!" Ashley asked now shocked.

"Stay in the car, I'm going to investigate," Leon Kennedy replied as quickly got out from the limousine with his handgun drawn. He quickly shut the door to the limousine and came running towards where the explosion took place.

It was a wrecked police escort turned upside down. One police officer sat in the car with a bullet to his head. The dead officer was the driver while the other three walked around a bit stunned. Leon looked to his left and right and saw nothing.

"You guys okay?" Leon asked.

The officers started nodding. Three gunshots followed behind as the officers laid there dead just moments later with a bullet in each of their skulls. Leon immediately jumped back on impulse after witnessing what had just happened.

"What's going on?" Leon demanded.

The motorcade stopped as the force combined of US Marines, SS Agents, DSS Operatives, and Osaka Police Officers quickly got out from their vehicles. They quickly guarded the limousine. A loud gunshot followed next as a Marine and SS Agent were down on the ground dead with a blast to the chest.

Nobody could see where the shots were coming from.

Four gunshots were fired next as several Marines were taken out with a bullet to the head or the heart area.

"Where are they coming from!"

"I don't see the shooter!"

"How many people are there!"

POW!

Another gunshot fired and another armed escort was down.

"Death Marrionette..." said a voice.

Leon looked around and saw a figure at a distance. He couldn't quite make it out so far. Quickly, he reached for the binoculars to take a closer look. The figure was a white man with red hair in dreadlocks and purple shades. There was a mark across his face.

He had two pistols, a machinegun, and a shotgun. Taking a closer look at the pistols, Leon noticed smoking coming out from them. His eyes grew wide.

Leon had just IDed the shooter.

"Everybody take cover!" Leon ordered.

There was no time, as the figure executed his attack known as the Death Marrionette. Leon took cover as fast as he could. The others weren't as fortunate as they were greeted by a strong spray of bullets.

Several of them were immediately killed in the action. None of them had a fighting chance at all against the man known as Vermillion. The leader of the Organization that has now fallen.

"Vermillion... I heard of him," Leon said to himself hiding behind the bulletproof limousine. The survivors of the first attack were running around like headless chickens as Leon quickly took out a sniper rifle from the truck of the limousine.

Leon got into the kneeling position behind the trunk of the limo and aimed for Vermillion. He took a good look as Vermillion took out his machinegun.

"Damn!" Leon exclaimed as he quickly took cover.

Vermillion executed his Fatal Technique known as Verm the Ripper. Quickly, the rest of the armed escorts were taken out. The vehicles placed on both sides blew up in the hail of machinegun bullets.

"Uggggghhhh..." groaned an SS Agent.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

Ashley opened the door to the other side as Leon quickly dragged the wounded SS Agent and placed himside. There were two downed Marines, a downed police officer, and a downed DSS operative.

"Damn..." Leon cursed under his breath.

Quickly, Leon dragged all the surviving wounded while getting fired at by Vermillion at the same time. Vermillion was very deadly at both close and long range with his kicking and firearm attacks. The man hopped on a black motorcycle and sped towards the limousine.

Leon immediately hopped inside the limousine and shut the door.

"What's going on? Who is he?" Ashley asked.

"Gotta lose him! Driver, express way!" Leon ordered.

Without a moment's hesitation, the limousine sped off. Vermillion followed in close pursuit as he fired his machinegun at the limo. Luckily, the limo was bulletproof as the shots bounced off the sides and the windows.

"Ashley, put this on," Leon instructed handing her a black kevlar vest.

Ashley nodded quickly putting the vest on. The sunroof slid open as Leon stuck his upperbody out armed with the sniper rifle. Looking through the scope, he could see Vermillion following closely behind and full speed.

"Why'd it have to be him?" Leon asked himself.

Of all people it had to be him, Leon Kennedy thought to himself. As Vermillion got close enough, Leon squeezed the trigger sending a shot towards him. Vermillion quickly moved towards his right as the bullet hit the hard asphault.

**Express Way**

Readying his sights again, Leon took another shot at Vermillion who quickly dodged. The limousine quickly turned towards its right and entered into the express way. They were introduced to the Japanese super highway.

It was in all hopes that they would get loss with the rest of the traffic.

"No way..." Leon cursed as he saw Vermillion making his way through the cars. He still had his machine gun ready firing at the limousine.

Several shots flew Leon's direction.

"Shit!" Leon exclaimed ducking down back into the limousine.

"You okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah... Hey, radio for help!" Leon ordered to the driver. He got back up and took several more sniper shots at Vermillion who sped closer and closer. Vermillion was getting too close for the sniper rifle's line of fire.

As Vermillion got close enough, Leon placed the sniper rifle aside inside the limo and pulled out his handgun with scope. He quickly took aim at Vermillion and fired off several shots. In retaliation, Vermillion pulled out a pistol and fired several shots back at him.

"Damn, he's good," Leon said to himself before reloading his handgun.

"Ryuusan Grenade Launcher..." Vermillion announced as he fired a sulfate bullet from his machine gun.

Leon quickly closed the sunroof as the bullet bounced off. It was a close one for Leon or he'd be taking poison to the system. Quickly, the sunroof opened again as Leon fired off several shots at Vermillion.

Vermillion continued to dodge the shots.

"Upper 45..." Vermillion said as he drew his arm up quickly shooting upwards trying to nail Leon Kennedy in the forehead.

"Shit!" Leon exclaimed ducking under the shot.

"Excecutioner!" Vermillion yelled as he fired his pistol and shotgun at the limousine. Leon quickly ducked avoiding the lethal blasts.

Rising back up, Leon pulled out his other sidearm. He fired both guns at Vermillion, who continued to effortlessly dodge the incoming shots. This wasn't good for Leon S. Kennedy as he started to run out of ammo.

Vermillion had a lot of ammunition on him as he was planning to use it all. Quickly, Vermillion sped faster as the motorcycle rode on the back wheel. He pulled out both pistols and started firing at Leon, who took cover back inside the limousine.

"Rekuuzan!" yelled a voice.

"What?" Vermillion turned to see his rival standing on top of a bridge. It was the young swordsman known as Eiji Shinjo. A fireball was flying downwards right at Vermillion, who quickly negated it with a blast from his shotgun.

"Who is that?" Leon asked himself.

Eiji Shinjo somersaulted off the bridge and gently landed on top of a big semi-truck. He had Vermillion in his sights.

"Rekuuzan!" Eiji yelled swinging his katana downward and sending another fireball towards Vermillion, who negated it. At the same time, Leon continued to fire at Vermillion. Now Vermillion had to protect himself against both Leon S. Kennedy and Eiji Shinjo.

"Stay out of this, Shinjo!" Vermillion demanded.

"As if!" Eiji exclaimed as he sent another Rekuuzan at Vermillion.

"Who is he?" Ashley asked.

"Don't know. As long as he's on our side, don't care," Leon answered as he continued to assist Eiji in fighting against Vermillion.

"You. I'll hold Vermillion off while you take the President's daughter to safety," Eiji explained to Leon.

Leon Kennedy continued to fire at Vermillion, who continued to dodge the bullets. There were other cars in the way as well. He had to be careful not to harm any of the innocent bystanders while defending against Vermillion at the same time.

"Rekuuzan!" Eiji sent another fireball as it made impact with the back wheel of Vermillion's motorcycle.

"What!" Vermillion hissed as he saw his back tire destroyed.

Leon Kennedy took his chance as he fired at the front wheel of the tire. Vermillion moonsaulted off the motorcycle seconds before it exploded into flames and gently landing on another moving car. A police helicopter now hovered as an aerial escort for the limousine.

A police shooter now started taking shots at Vermillion.

"Out of my way..." Vermillion said under his breath as he aimed both pistols upwards and fired at the helicopter. He effortlessly took out the police shooter and the tail of the helicopter. With its tail destroyed, the helicopter spun wildly out of control and crashed onto the side making a big explosion.

"Fuck," Leon Kennedy cursed.

Vermillion was very good at what he did. The intentions were unclear of why Vermillion would be targeting the President's daughter. Still, it was Leon's job to protect her with his life. He pulled out a shotgun and started taking shots at Vermillion, who jumped and somersaulted onto another car.

He had to be extra careful not to freak out the civilian drivers. Quickly, Leon put back the shotgun and remained with the handgun. Several police cars entered the express way with their sirens sounding as they headed towards the limousine. Eiji Shinjo assisted as he tried his best to keep Vermillion at bay for he wouldn't be able to take shots at the limousine.

As one of the cars got close enough to the limo, Vermillion fired his shotgun into the driver's side taking out the driver. He then shot the tire as it spun around and flipped off the road causing some wreckage keeping the rest of the police cars from going into heated pursuit.

Eiji somersaulted off the truck and onto another car trying to get close to Vermillion. Looking at Eiji, Vermillion smiled as he aimed his pistol and fired three shots before quickly reloading each chamber.

Quickly, Eiji ducked down flat on his stomach to avoid the shots coming from Vermillion. Vermillion had that evil smile on his face as he continued to fire at both Eiji and Leon Kennedy. The young swordsman had to think fast on his feet when fighting Vermillion in such dangerous conditions. He took his shot as he jumped from car to car trying to get close to his arch-nemesis, Vermillion.

Leon continued to assist with firing more rounds at Vermillion. Vermillion ducked under the gun shot and dived forward. He made a roll and stopped firing his shotgun at Leon who ducked back down into the limousine.

"Hishouzan!" Eiji yelled as he executed an upwards spinning slash.

Vermillion jumped back as he suffered a minor cut to the side. As he leaped back, Vermillion aimed both pistols at Eiji as he fired. Eiji was knocked back a few feet as he quickly deflected the bullets coming from Vermillion's twin pistols.

Safely, Eiji Shinjo landed on the top of a sportscar as it sped very fast. Vermillion continued firing at the limousine escorting Ashley Graham.

"Rekuuzan!" Eiji yelled.

Quickly, Eiji somersaulted upwards into the air.

"Rekuuzan!" Eiji yelled again.

Vermillion took out one of the fireballs as the other hit him in the side of the arm. It caused him to drop his pistol as it fell onto the road only to be run over by another car. Eiji had be careful while taking Vermillion on at close range. The man still had one good arm to use at the moment. Quickly, Eiji leaped at the car that Vermillion stood on top of.

Quickly, Vermillion jumped back as he stood on the hood of the car. Eiji's blade pierced through the roof of the car as the driver and passenger's started to freak out at what was happening. Leon Kennedy continued firing rounds from his handgun at Vermillion, who negated them with his own gunshots.

Eiji lunged at Vermillion again trying to stab him through the heart. However, Vermillion moonsaulted as he landed on top of a moving bus. Standing on higher ground, Vermillion capitalized as he pulled out his machinegun and started to fire at Eiji and then at the limousine.

Using his leg strength, Eiji jumped off and somersaulted towards the bus. He charged up all his power and aimed for Vermillion.

"Enjinshuraha!" he yelled firing off a super fireball that made impact with Vermillion's face causing him to tumble back.

Vermillion smiled as he pulled out his pistol and fired several shots at Eiji while tumbling backwards almost off the bus. Eiji managed to deflect some shots but one of them grazed the side of his left leg.

"Gah!" Eiji exclaimed.

Firing another shot, Vermillion knocked the sword off from Eiji's hand. Eiji was now weaponless as Vermillion aimed his pistol right for the forehead area. He smiled as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Sonic Wave!" yelled another man.

Vermillion aimed his gun at where the voice came from and pulled the trigger. Another fireball was negated as Eiji rolled back and picked up his sword. He charged at Vermillion again slashing with his swords. Vermillion blocked with his pistols as he spun them around like melee weapons and threw a hard back thrust kick to the chest area causing Eiji to stagger back.

"Kayin!" Eiji yelled.

Jumping off a car and joining Eiji was his friend and rival, Kayin Amoh. Both of them now faced off against Vermillion, who fired several shots at them immediately.

"Couldn't you have picked a better place for this fight?" Kayin sarcastically asked as he could feel Vermillion's bullets fly over his head.

"Can't pick your battles," Eiji assured.

"Who's in the limo?" Kayin asked.

"Ashley Graham, daughter of the United States President," Eiji answered.

"You're kidding me. What does Verm want with her?"

"Don't know..."

Kayin quickly charged as he blocked Vermillion's shot with his Excalibur sword. The bullets bounced off as Kayin continued to charge at him. Quickly, Kayin took to the air.

"Shooting Star!" Kayin yelled as he knocked Vermillion off the bus with his downward fire kick. A large helicopter started to hover above as a ladder descended.

"What the?" Leon went as he saw the helicopter.

Looking up, Leon could see both Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser standing there. Vermillion quickly grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up. Wesker's missing limbs haven't seem to have regenerated yet.

Jack Krauser gave the cold stare to Leon Kennedy, who returned the stare. The helicopter ascended upwards into the air and flew off. Police cars and military vehicles were now rushing to the scene as they formed up a large security checkpoint.

Both Eiji and Kayin sat there breathing and laughing. It was one hell of a confrontation with Vermillion.

"Who are those guys in the chopper?" Kayin asked.

Eiji sat back and took another breath, "don't know... Maybe that man knows."

Kayin turned to Leon Kennedy, who was waving at them. In return, Kayin gave the nod of assurance while Eiji gave the thumbs up.

Leon Kennedy then signalled for them to jump on top of the limousine and join him. Eiji and Kayin nodded as they somersaulted off the bus and landed on top of the limousine as an impressed Leon Kennedy whistled.

"United States President owes you two," Leon said. He then continued, "come inside for a few cold drinks. We're going to head to the hospital. You could use some patching up. Vermillion's bullet grazed you on the leg."

"You know about Vermillion?" Eiji asked.

"I heard of him," Leon answered.

"Let's continue this at the hospital," Kayin brought up.

**Hospital Waiting Room**

Kayin Amoh, Leon Scott Kennedy, and Ashley Graham sat around as they waited on word of Eiji Shinjo and the others.

"Name's Leon Kennedy, personal bodyguard to the President's Daughter," he introduced himself to Kayin.

"Name's Kayin Amoh. Bounty hunter," Kayin replied introducing himself to Leon Kennedy as they shook hands. "Leon... I know another guy with the same name as you."

"Oh?"

Kayin took a deep breath, "his name is also Leon. This pirate guy who wants to destroy Eiji and his brother..."

"This is interesting," Leon Kennedy replied.

Ashley rose up from her seat, "I'm going to check up on Batsu and the other fighters. Nobody will be stupid enough to kidnap me in a very crowded hospital."

Leon Kennedy nodded, "okay, be safe." Ashley took her leave being accompanied with several Secret Service Agents. He then turned to face Kayin on a more serious note. Apparently, it had just come to his attention that possibly Wesker and Vermillion had aligned with each other.

"I take it you know those two people in the helicopter," Kayin assumed.

Leon Kennedy nodded, "yeah... Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser. Both work for a rival pharmaceutical company known as the HCF."

"Pharmaceutical company?" Kayin asked.

"Yeah. But that's just a front... What they do is illegal genetic research. That's just the tip of the iceberg," Leon answered as he explained the best he could.

He went ahead and filled Kayin in on the whole situation mainly because Vermillion escaped on the helicopter where Wesker was present. Kayin sat back and listened to all the events that had transpired to this very moment.

Kayin gave a deep whistle, "so, this is much bigger. I should've known."

At that moment, Eiji Shinjo stepped out from one of the rooms. He was limping with a bandage wrapped around the area where the bullet grazed him. Leon Kennedy and Kayin stood up to greet Eiji as he approached.

"How you feeling?" Leon Kennedy asked.

"Just grazed me... But stings like hell," Eiji humously replied with a laugh.

"Eiji, this is Leon Kennedy. Personal bodyguard to the US President's Daughter," Kayin explained introducing the two men to each other.

"That was nice work handling Vermillion there," Leon replied stroking the back of his head.

"Yeah..." Eiji Shinjo replied before going to a more serious tone on his face. Vermillion was back in the picture and he now wanted to know why. He then turned to Leon, "I'm concerned about those two guys in the helicopter. Seeing the expression on your face, seems that you know them."

"Yeah, I do... I'll explain it over lunch if you're interested," Leon replied.

"You paying?" Kayin asked.

"Yeah. Government reimburses me afterwards," Leon answered.

"Cool, I'm game," Eiji Shinjo replied.

"LEON!" exclaimed Claire Redfield's voice.

Leon turned around to see Claire entering the waiting room. She then hugged Leon tightly in her arms glad that he was still alive.

"Oh my God, I heard about the chase," Claire stated.

"Yeah, I survived."

"Who are these two?" Claire asked looking at both Eiji Shinjo and Kayin Amoh.

"I'm Kayin. Kayin Amoh," Kayin answered introducing himself.

"Name's Eiji. Eiji Shinjo," Eiji added.

"I'm Claire, Claire Redfield," she replied introducing herself to the two young swordsmen. Claire looked around, "where's Ashley?"

"She went to check on Batsu and the other fighters," Leon answered.

"I heard that the tournament's going to be halted," Eiji directed towards Leon Kennedy.

"Seems so," Leon Kennedy replied.

"Now Vermillion's in the picture," Eiji replied as he started seething. Vermillion was nothing more than a murderer.

"Who's Vermillion?" Claire asked.

"Wesker's new ally I take," Leon answered.

**Building Rooftop**

A lone figure stood on top of a building that was across from the hospital. It was much higher than the hospital itself. He had long red hair and a sash across his shoulder. The man was known as Sho Shinjo.

Looking down, he saw his younger brother Eiji Shinjo along with Kayin Amoh exit the hospital. Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, and Ashley Graham followed behind. A black limousine pulled out to the front as Leon opened the door for Ashley. Soon the others entered inside the limousine as it dropped off.

"Train well little brother... We'll meet again soon," he said to himself. His eyes grew wide a bit as he could feel another presence behind him.

"Sho Shinjo..." said a demonic voice.

Sho Shinjo knew the origin of this demonic aura of ki. In particular, he knew the person himself. He smirked and scoffed a bit.

"Gouki, what brings you the pleasure?" he asked with little enthusiasm.

"I sense your killing intent, Sho Shinjo," Gouki answered.

"Is that all?" Sho turned. He stood there and faced the master of Antsatsuken, Gouki. In his years of fighting and training, Sho Shinjo knew all about Gouki who challenged many fighters possessing the killing intent.

Gouki huffed a bit, "I shall enjoy fighting you later... Your power will be part of mine soon enough."

"Being a little bit too confident aren't you?" he asked with rhetorical sarcasm. Sho Shinjo knew what Gouki was capable of. But, he really wasn't impressed.

"You are a bit too arrogant, Shinjo..." Gouki answered back.

Sho Shinjo then brushed his hair back a bit, "not after I thrust my blade through your heart. Then you won't think of me as arrogant..."

Gouki's eyes started to glow, "unlike you, I do not need a mere tool to kill you. I am power made flesh..."

"Power made flesh? Won't be as powerful after I slice you into pieces," Sho calmly fired back. Neither of them would stand down. Slowly, he walked towards Gouki who immediately vanished in front of his eyes.

"That's if," Gouki replied as he appeared right behind Sho Shinjo whispering into his ear.

"Nice trick," Sho Shinjo directed back.

"Why save yourself for your little brother, Eiji?" Gouki asked.

"I have my reasons which I do not need to tell you," he answered.

"Heh," Gouki replied.

"Don't you have someone else to bother? Such as a certain legendary Japanese Karate master known as Ryu?" Sho asked mockingly.

"He has managed to supress the Satsui No Hadou in the reccesses of his mind. With my help, he'll fully unleash his true killing potential," Gouki replied. He teleported back in front of Sho Shinjo as both men gazed into each other's eyes.

"Maybe I should challenge Ryu," Sho suggested.

"Yes... That should prove interesting. Ryu should be more of a challenge than your younger brother. I must leave... Live well, Sho Shinjo... Dark happenings are arise..." Gouki replied before vanishing.

"Hmph..." Sho replied.

Before Sho walked off, he sensed something. "Come on out. I know you all have been hiding," he called out. Sho Shinjo knew that he was being watched but didn't know who was watching him in the first place.

Several armed men came out of hiding with the Umbrella logos on their uniforms. They were armed with fully-automatic weapons all trained on Sho Shinjo.

"You're coming with us," said one of them.

"If you can take me," Sho Shinjo replied.

"Get him!"

The men charged at Sho Shinjo only to be dispatched seconds later with his sword. Standing alone was the leader, who was shaking in fear as Sho Shinjo casually walked towards him. Sho had a very serious and intimidating look on his face as the leader fired his weapon.

Sho Shinjo effortlessly deflected the shots with his katana. He then sliced the leader's hand off causing the man to fall on his knees screaming in pain and terror. Then, the blade of the sword was placed against the man's neck.

"I'm going to spare your life. Not because of mercy..." Sho Shinjo replied.

"T-they'll kill me!"

"None of my concern. Give this message to your superiors. If they value their lives, do not follow me any longer... Now, you better leave," Sho calmly demanded.

Without saying a word, the leader quickly ran off.

"Pathetic... Umbrella Corporation..." Sho Shinjo said as he looked at the logo of the Umbrella Corporation on the uniform.


	175. Hostile Factions

Hostile Factions

**Secret Area**

More and more hostile factions continue to make their way towards Osaka for this year's Millennium Tournament. Two cloaked figures stood there. One wore a black cloak and the other wore a red cloak. Their faces were hidden in the hoods with the faces being overshadowed. Both of them faced each other.

It seemed to be some chamber in some dark cave. The only way to get in or out is through the big pool of water at the end. They removed their hoods revealing themselves to be Rodrigo Juan Ruval and Luis Sera.

Rodrigo wore the black cloak while Luis wore the red cloak. Their eyes looked normal but their pupils were bright blue. It seemed that both were resurrected with some awesome energy surging through their bodies.

_"Report..." _said some voice that travelled through the chamber.

"Observing, seems that the assassin known as Vermillion has aligned himself with Albert Wesker," Luis reported with his voice sounding very serious like he was some transcended being. In truth, he was a transcended higher being.

"Albert Wesker works for the HCF... That is one of the enemy factions taking part in this tournament. But he made another faction known as the Fallen Stars," Rodrigo explained as his voice sounded a bit different.

Rodrigo's eyes started to glow white.

"Wesker had acquired the services of the bandit ninja from the eighteenth century known as Earthquake. Also, in league is the man-demon known as Shiranui Gen-An," Rodrigo explained as he continued. "The doll known as Deku with a piece of Hoahmaru's flesh in his head. The man known as Shikyo who returned from the dead through unholy means. The shadow assassin from the future known as Zato-1. The Stand user known as Robber Soul. Demon samurai from Hell known as Musashi Akatsuki... Man of 666 beats known as Nero Chaos. Then there was the demon spirit who inhabited the body of a dead baby known as Setsuna. Now, they have Vermillion."

"Wesker had Jack Krauser at his side," Luis added.

"Albert Wesker had picked his members well... Earthquake is a very skilled ninja despite his weight and size... Shiranui Gen-An is very deadly with his claws and is immune to poison. Deku has all of the techniques used by Hoahmaru... Shikyo's strength is increased at the loss of his humanity, all he wants to do is kill and shed blood. Doesn't matter whose blood that's being shed. Zato-1 has the ability to control his own shadow and manipulate it to his needs for a mission. Robber Soul has the psychic ability known as a Stand. He can use his ability to assume the appearance of anybody. Akatsuki is the hellion samurai who is very deadly with his twin katanas... Nero Chaos has the spirit of six-hundred and sixty-six different beats. Setsuna is a very deadly swordsman with a demon soul. And Vermillion is a highly skilled assassin with a vast knowlege of guns and other firearms," Rodrigo explained.

"He's aligned himself with Geese Howard of Geese Enterprises," Luis explained. He continued, "he has nobody working under him at this instance. Billy Kane had left Geese's employment awhile back. However, he did employ the services at one point of the ex-Yakuza assassin Ryuji Yamazaki."

"Geese has a brother who is a rival. Wolfgang Krauser of the Strolheim family... Very powerful fighter and has his second in command, a Spanish matador known as Lawrence Blood. Jack Krauser is also the illegitimate brother to Wolfgang Krauser," Rodrigo explained.

"However, Geese has a second rival... Kain R. Heinlein, crimeboss of Second Southtown. His sister is the deceased wife of Geese Howard known as Marie Heinlein Howard. Kain's a very powerful man. He has a sorcerer known as Grant, who is highly skilled in Ankoku Karate. Also known as Dark Karate," Luis explained.

"Wesker had also acquired the services of the Foot Clan... Led by the man known as Shredder and has his second in command and adopted daughter, Karai," Rodrigo explained. He continued, "both are very deadly fighters."

"Yes. The main threat is with the Umbrella Corporation. They have viruses, zombies, and other hideous looking creatures to do their bidding. Also, there is their mercenary force known as the UBCS. The current head is Alexia Ashford, who harbors the powerful T-Alexia virus. She has her delusional and mentally ill twin brother, Alfred Ashford. Plus, they have Nicholai Ginoveaf still working for them," Luis stated.

"Umbrella has aligned with the international crime organization known as Shadowlaw. It's led by the one known as M. Bison. Murderer of Detective Dorai Xiang, the father of current detective Chun-Li Xiang. Has three generals. Vega de la Cerna, a psychotic and vain Spanish matador who depises anything he sees as ugly. Bad childhood where he had a beautiful mother and an ugly father. Father murdered the mother for not respecting him. Vega is versed in the art of Spanish Nin-Jitsu. Hides his face behind a mask," Rodrigo explained.

"Other general is Victor Sagat, Muay Thai champion. Known as the Emperor of Muay Thai. Was defeated by Ryu. Has a scar on the chest and head from the fight. Eye was gouged out by the father of Dan Hibiki, Go Hibiki," Luis added. He continued, "next is the one known as Balrog. Ex-professional boxer barred for being too brutal and violent in his fights. Resulted in the death of his opponent. Works as M. Bison's muscle."

"But things indicate that there is dissent with both Sagat and Balrog. However, he had the four soldiers known as Blade, Arkane, F7, and Khyber. Blade has the power to make energy knives out from thin air," Rodrigo explained.

"Bison has twelve 'dolls' that report directly to him. Enero, Fevrier, Mars, Aprile, Satsuki, Juni, Juli, Santamu, Xiayu, Jianyu, Noembelu, and Decapre. These are Bison's elite assassins enfused with his Psycho Power with his DNA. Recently, Bison hired the services of a Stand user known as Hol Horse," Luis added.

"Umbrella also formed an alliance with the terrorist organization known as Cobra. Leader known as Cobra Commander. He has his officers known as Major Bludd, Destroy, Baroness, Tomax, and Xamot. Has a top scientist known as Dr. Mindbender," Rodrigo reported.

"Dio Brando is about to be resurrected soon. A Stand user who has taken over the body of Jonathan Joestar in the past. He became a vampire through a ritual by use of a stone Aztec mask that requires the blood of a female sacrifice. Dio commands the Stand known as The World. Main power is that he can stop time. He has followers known as Chaca, Kan, Alessy, Midler, Mahrahia, Pet Shop, Mannish Boy, D'Bo, and Ice'd. They are very formidible Stand wielders," Luis explained.

"When Dio awakens, he will play a very powerful role," Rodrigo added.

"There is the R Syndicate led by Rugal Bernstein. Was given the power of Orochi after he was defeated by Leopold Goenitz. He has a craft known as the Blacknoah, loaded with nuclear warheads. Has two secretaries known as Vice and Mature. Both are actually working for Goenitz to make sure that Rugal doesn't abuse his powers," Luis explained.

"That brings up Leopold Goenitz, with Orochi powers and the ability to control the wind. He has three others working under him known as Chris, Yashiro Nanakase, and Shermie. Descendants of the Orochi clan also include Vice, Mature, Yamazaki, and Leona Heidern. However, Yamazaki is a wild card doing what he pleases... Leona Heidern is the daughter of the man known as Gaidel of the Orochi clan. Goenitz triggered the blood in Leona as she slaughtered the whole village. She is the adopted daughter of Commander Heidern," Rodrigo reported.

"There is the Illuminati led by Gill with his brother Urien as the second in command. Gill has revived the bodies of Enrico Marini, Kevin Dooley, Forest Speyer, Edward Dewey, Richard Aiken, Kenneth Sullivan, Joseph Frost, Marvin Branaugh, Tyrell Patrick, and Murphy Seeker. However Urien conspires to overthrow Gill with his army of shape shifting monstrosities," Luis reported.

"Doctor Bilstein has been hurled to this time from several centuries into the future. He too is a threat. He has his daughter Rain to aid him. Also, he has the scientist known as Gore Gajah. He has a dinosaur known as Rimgal. Last, he has a robot known as Vector," Rodrigo reported.

"NESTS is very close to rebuilding its Zero Cannon. The same that wiped out a populated part of Southtown. Its leader Igniz is in charge. He has both Original Zero and Clone Zero working under him. There are the three under Original Zero known as Krizalid, Ron, and Glugan. Krizalid is one of the operatives injected with the DNA of Kyo Kusanagi. Ron is a rogue member of the Chinese Hizoku ninja clan that also has members Lin and Duo Lon. They have the team consisting of Kula Diamond, Foxy, Diana, Angel, Candy, and K'9999. Kula is the anti-K' with ice powers. K'9999 is the nine-thousand and ninety-ninth clone of Kyo Kusanagi. He was built from the ground up," Luis reported.

"The force known as Ambrosia has also travelled from the past. A destructive force that wishes to cause the human race to self-destruct. It's vessels are the former Japanese Christian leader Amakusa Shiro Tokisada, the priestest known as Mizuki Rashousin, and the demon swordsman known as Zankuro," Rodrigo reported.

"Another faction is the Shadow led by Koga Shuko. He has his men Abobo, Burnov, and Duke working under him. Though their activity has been somewhat inactive, they are not to be underestimated," Luis reported.

"There is the Black Dragons led by a man named Johann. They too also represent a very hostile faction," Rodrigo reported.

"There are the Homuculus consisting of Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and Wrath. Their reasons for being here in Osaka are unknown," Luis reported.

"There is the demon known as Naraku who came all the way from Feudal Japan. He has his so-called daughter Kagura with him," Rodrigo reported. He continued, "their reasons for being here also are unknown."

"Other independent hostile figures include Jedah... The leader of Makai. He wishes to take all the souls and merge them into one big soul. Jedah wishes to combine both the Makai realm and that of Earth," Luis reported.

"Another figure is known as Mukai. Seems that he is tied in with the Orochi prophecy," Rodrigo explained.

"There is Kouryu, once known as Master Gaisei. He wishes to open the portal to Hell and combine it with the Earth," Luis reported.

"The demon sorcerer known as Yuga has made his appearance. His reasons for being here for this tournament are unknown..." Rodrigo explained.

"Don Duke, leader of the Mephistopheles. He too is lurking around Osaka. The leader is bitter at the fact of being defeated by the Meira Brothers," Luis reported.

"Justice, the leader of the Gears of the twenty-second century also poses a grave threat," Rodrigo commented.

"Devil Bristol is another threat," added Luis.

"Greed along with Kimbley the Crimson Alchemist are also in the picture," Rodrigo stated.

"Last two threats are organizations known as the British Library Force hailing from the United Kingdom and Dokusensha hailing from China and Hong Kong," Luis finished reporting.

"The man known as Albert Wesker has a very dark soul. He will be the bringer of the apocalypse," Rodrigo stated.

"Albert Wesker will be the one to start Armageddon," Luis added.

"It's only a matter of time," Rodrigo finished.

"One last factor is the one known as Gouki. The harbinger of Satsui No Hadou that can be translated as the Killing Waves... Gouki sets out to prove that he is the strongest fighter. He could be dubbed as the devil incarnate or the Anti-Christ," Luis explained.

"However, everything will revolve around Albert Wesker. It's quite fortunate that all these so-called heroes are arriving from all of time and space to be here in Osaka. For Jill Valentine, she'll need all the help she can get for this final battle with Albert Wesker that will come eventually," Rodrigo explained.

"If we were still grounded to this Earth, we'd probably help Jill. But now, we've transcended onto a higher plane of existence. We are just merely watchers and observers. I am no longer the Luis Sera that Leon Scott Kennedy nor Ashley Graham had once known. That Luis died back in Spain fighting against Osmund Saddler," Luis said.

"Nor am I the same Rodrigo Juan Ruval that suffered from hemophilia. This Rodrigo died back on Rockfort Island. I am a completely different being... Not the same person that the Redfields had once known," Rodrigo added.

"We shall go back and observe," Luis said.

Both men placed their hoods back over their heads. Soon, they slowly started to fade into a transparent from.

"All of the time and space hangs in the balance," Rodrigo said.

Seconds later, both men faded away.


	176. Enter Shiba Shintaro

Enter Shiba Shintaro

**70 Miles off the Coast of Osaka, Japan**

A young eighteen year old Japanese boy with a L999-A3 gun with a living fireball known as Akabi floating next to him was skimming the waters towards an Umbrella facility that was heard to be infested as a viral outbreak was unleashed. This young man was known as Shiba Shintaro. He is the current World Skateboarding Champion. Now, he serves as a special agent working for various governments of the world when he's not winning skateboarding titles.

Shiba was given a rocket powered skateboard that could traverse through every type of terrain, including water. Skating through the water, Shiba Shintaro was making a wave through the sea as he continued to make his way towards the facility.

Looking up, Shiba could see several helicopters flying towards him. As Shiba got into range, the helicopters started firing their mounted gatling guns at him. Quickly, Shiba dodged moving towards his right as a trail of bullets followed him shortly behind. As the helicopters were in range, Shiba aimed his weapon upwards and fired.

"Plasma Cannon!" Shiba yelled as he fired a large bubble-shaped blast of energy. The helicopters attempted to destroy it by opening fire. But, the ball was much more powerful than the conventional ammo that these helicopters carried.

As the ball of energy made compact, it burned through the helicopter. Only the tail end remained as it fell into the water. Shiba skated to his left as another helicopter as it fired several rockets at him.

Shiba turned around and fired his weapon destroying the rocket. The helicopter descended downward and flew towards Shiba who fired at it. With enough shots, the helicopter exploded as the remnants fell down into the water. The young skateboarder continued crusing the waters towards the Umbrella facility.

Another helicopter started firing its rockets at Shiba who did all sorts of skateboard tricks to evade the attack. With the other straggling rockets, Shiba fired his weapon destroying the rest of them. He aimed upward, firing his weapon, and destroying the other helicopter. At a distance, he could see a large transport helicopter lift off from the landing pad. Quickly, the helicopter flew off away from the facility as fast as it could.

The rest of the attack helicopters went away as they followed the transport chopper. Seems that they were acting as escorts. Shiba contined his course towards the Umbrella facility. Quickly, a large shark head rose up from the water in front of Shiba attempting to take a big bite out of him.

"Whoa!" Shiba went as he quickly skated towards his right.

It was one of the Neptunes, a virally enhanced great white shark. The shark dived back into the water and continued pursuing Shiba Shintaro through the waters. Shiba looked back and fired shots into the water but he could still see the shadowy figure continue to pursue him. He had to do something to get rid of the shark.

Shiba veered to his left as the Neptune dived upwards trying to bite him from below. As the shark was in visible sight, Shiba opened fire frying it with several shots of his special gun. He was getting closer to the facility.

Three sharks jumped up from the water surrounding Shiba.

"Skate Spin!" Shiba yelled spinning around on his rocket-powered skateboard. Hitting the sharks, Shiba stunned them for a few seconds.

But, a few seconds was all that he needed.

"Homing Akabi!" Shiba yelled as he sent several homing ghosts created from Akabi as they did fatal damage to the sharks. As Akabi reverted back to his normal self, Shiba fired several rounds from his gun.

The sharks were immediately done in.

The facility was getting closer. This whole facility looked like some big city on the water. Shiba could see several staggering figures on the top. He could easily make them out as zombies. Aiming upwards, Shiba fired off his weapon and quickly dispatched the zombies. The skateboard hovered as Shiba ascended upwards now skating in the air.

**Infested Umbrella Facility - Main Exterior**

"Unreal... Feels like I'm in some freakish zombie movie..." Shiba said to himself with a 'what the fuck' expression on his face. But a mission was a mission. Armed with his gun, Shiba fired at the staggering zombies before he landed on the platform.

Before landing, Shiba made a 1080 degree motion firing his weapon as many zombies were immediately taken out. Out of the woodwork, a large group of Crimson Head zombies rushed at Shiba in all directions.

"Whoa!" Shiba yelled as he started firing at the super fast zombies.

They were freakish and ferocious looking. Many were taken out by Shiba's gun but more came in their place. These Crimson Head zombies were approaching closer and closer. As they got close enough, Shiba had to pull a trick out of his hat.

"Skate Hurricane!" Shiba yelled as he spun around in a circle numerous times. The force he generated forced the zombies back. With the zombies temporarily incapacitated, Shiba took sniper shots of the zombies blowing off their heads.

They splattered like a bullet shot to a watermelon.

Quickly, Shiba jumped up and grabbed a steel bar that was up a few feet. He did a handplant while doing a handstand. Shiba fired his gun taking out the rest of the Crimson Head zombies that came his way.

His mission was to extract top secret files on Umbrella's activities before they were erased. Word has it that Umbrella would be sending a slew of anti-virus missiles towards the facility. Nothing would be left once the missiles hit.

"Simone, where are the files located?" Shiba asked through his wrist communicator.

_"Main building in the center... In the bottom most floor..."_

"That shouldn't be hard."

_"This whole place is infested with experiments gone out of control... It'll be much harder to get out. Once you get the data, do not spare even one second, just get out... We'll have a helicopter ready to pick you up."_

"Thanks."

_"Think of it as getting paid to practice your skateboard tricks."_

Shiba cut off communications as he saw the main building up ahead. He skated forward towards the main entrance. Several Umbrella cleaners stood guard as they were prepared opening fire upon Shiba Shintaro as he entered their sights. They were programmed to fight til the very end. Cleaners were artificial humans that dissolved upon death.

"I don't have time for this, Homing Akabi!" Shiba yelled as nailed the cleaners with several homing ghosts. The cleaners dissolved into nothing without even given the chance to defend themselves. As they were gone, Shiba continued making his way towards the main entrance.

Shiba continued making his way towards the facility via rocket-powered skateboard. A rocket blasted the ground several feet away from Shiba as the force caused him to fly back and crash onto the ground. It was just a quick and sudden attack that had caught Shiba off guard.

Sitting up, Shiba shook it off as he slowly turned around. He saw a large monstrous looking figure load another round into his rocket launcher. Knowing fully of this large monster, Shiba's eyes grew wide in panic.

"Oh shit, Nemesis!" Shiba exclaimed as he quickly got back on his skateboard. Nemesis took aim and fired another rocket at Shiba who quickly skated up a wall and flipped off. The rocket hit the space a few moments later making a big hole.

Shiba did a wall ride as Nemesis charged at him swinging the massive looking fists. The fists caused great craters in the walls as the young kid did his best to avoid getting hit. Nemesis shot out a tentacle from his right hand and attempted to whip Shiba across the chest.

"Damn!" Shiba yelled as he jumped up and did a 720. He took out his gun and started firing at Nemesis, who staggered back some. But, Nemesis came rushing at Shiba again firing yet another rocket.

Shiba skated up another wall to avoid getting hit by the rocket. He leaped off and axial-flipped firing several rounds at Nemesis' rocket launcher.

BOOM!

The rocket launcher exploded leaving Nemesis in flames. But the Nemesis still wouldn't give up as he continued to pursue Shiba Shintaro swinging with his massive fists. Shiba looked back and continued to defensive fire at Nemesis, who kept running after him.

There was a first time for everything. But, Shiba didn't see this one coming at all. He would have to rely on all he knows about skateboarding to avoid the grim fate that Brad Vickers once fell to at the hands of this thing. Jumping up, Shiba grinded on a rail keeping his distance away from the relentless Nemesis.

Shiba charged up as Nemesis got closer to him.

"Plasma Cannon!" Shiba yelled sending a bubble shaped ball of energy. As it made impact, Nemesis was immediately vaporized by the blast.

With Nemesis gone, Shiba fell to his knees breathing heavily. He then rose up to his feet and hopped back onto the skateboard. There was still a mission to do as Shiba fired at the doors to the main entrance.

BOOM!

The doors were blown open as Shiba skated through. He was one step closer of getting the mission completed. Most importantly, one step closer to getting the hell out of this facility before a barrage of missiles will rain in and destroy the facility.

"Here goes..."

**Main Building - Floor 1**

Shiba zipped through the blasted doors of the entrance making his way towards the elevators that were in front. The files would be at the bottom most where only high-level security clearance would be allowed admittance through. As the smoke cleared up, the shadowy figures of the zombies that used to be scientists and researchers started to stagger around for a fresh meal.

Some of them sensed Shiba as they staggered towards him. This was a shocking new experience for the likes of Shiba Shintaro.

"Is the virus that powerful?" Shiba asked himself. He skated back and kept his back to the wall ensuring that none of these zombies would attack him from behind. Aiming his gun, Shiba opened fire as me sprayed from the left to the right taking out all the zombies that came staggering towards him.

This was very different from when he had to take on an army or robots bent on destroying the whole world. Umbrella wanted to do the same thing. But they used zombies and other monsters to do their bidding for them. As all the zombies were wasted, Shiba quickly skated towards the doors of the elevator.

The elevator doors slowly opened to reveal two Hunter Gammas. They had all sorts of nasty looking sores on their bodies. Shiba quickly backed away as the HGs leaped at him trying to swipe off his head. One of them leaped at Shiba as he quickly skated and grinded against the side wall as the HG swiped the wall leaving a deep mark.

"Whoa!"

The two HGs jumped at Shiba from different directions trying to take off his head. He had to be ultra cautious because of their ability to inflict poison if they made contact with any part of his body.

"Homing Akabi!" Shiba yelled as Akabi split up into many different ghosts homing in on the HGs dealing them for very lethal damage. As the two HGs laid there now lifeless, Shiba quickly skated towards the elevator. He pressed the button as the doors quickly closed. Shiba could feel the elevator descend downwards.

Shiba leaned back and enjoyed the brief break from fighting these monstrous looking freaks. He just wanted to go back and practice his skills for the next tournament. But right now, he had to focus on the mission given to him.

SCREEECH!

The elevator went to a halt as it started to shake some. Shiba looked around to see where the noise was coming from. A set of claws started to burrow its way through the top of the elevator car which caused Shiba to freak out some. He jumped back as the claws made a big enough hole. A Licker crawled through and landed a few feet in front of Shiba.

"The hell is that thing!" Shiba exclaimed.

It hissed and lunged at Shiba, only to be taken out by gunfire. Shiba quickly opened the elevator doors and looked down. He wasn't even that close to the bottom. If the elevator would fall, it would be a deadly plunge where he would be crushed upon impact. Looking up, Shiba saw several Lickers climbing downwards on the walls.

Shiba had to escape. Taking a deep breath, he jumped downward.

"Here goes!"

**Elevator Shaft**

Shiba used his rocket-powered skateboard and grinded against the elevator cables and sides of the elevator shaft making his way downward towards the bottom-most part of the facility. Sparks were flying as Shiba jumped from one cable and grinded against another cable. Shiba started to make spins as he jumped off and made a 1080 before landing on another cable.

He quickly looked up to see Lickers leaping downward after him. They hissed at him with their long tongues. As Shiba continued down descend down the elevator shaft via grinding against the elevator cables, he aimed his weapon upwards opening fire at the incoming Lickers. Several Lickers were shot down but there were more coming at him.

Jumping off another cable, Shiba executed a 2160 degree corkscrew moonsault while firing his weapon sending a blitz of gunfire taking out a good number of Lickers. Several more continued their pursuit of Shiba Shintaro.

For Shiba, it was a made rush.

Looking down, there were more Lickers just waiting for him. Leaping off, he grinded against the top of another Licker using the sparks to set it on fire. As the Licker screamed, it fell downward like a fireball.

"Plasma Cannon!" Shiba yelled sending a bubble of energy downward as it engulfed several Lickers allowing him to descend downwards. He aimed upwards shooting the other Lickers and lunged down the elevator shaft trying to take his head.

Shiba leaped off another cable and grinded onto another while doing a twirl. This was better than going to the skate park. More Lickers continued to pursue Shiba only to be taken down by a hail of gunfire.

Still descending downwards, Shiba made a 180 degree turn aiming his weapon at the rest of the pursuing Lickers. This whole elevator shaft was infested with these hideous looking things that continued to come after him.

Shiba leaped off his skateboard and backflipped as a Licker lunged at him only to catch air. As the Licker passed through, Shiba landed back on his skateboard. With the Licker open, Shiba took no time as he pulled the trigger.

Quickly, he leaped onto another cable and grinded down avoiding a run-in with another hungry Licker.

There were Lickers coming at Shiba from all directions.

"Homing Akabi!" Shiba yelled sending homing ghosts to dispatch the rest of the Lickers. The mission was definitely a wild one. He took a sigh of relief not having to deal with so many Lickers now.

Shiba continued to descend down the elevator shaft. Umbrella would've never expected to deal with a person of Shiba's caliber. However, there were cameras planted all around the facility to be taps on their employees.

The cameras were still filming as they collected data on Shiba Shintaro. It would make very good test data on how a person like Shiba would deal with Umbrella's zombies and other monstrosities.

He could hear another sound from above.

Shiba looked up and saw that the elevator car was shaking. Soon, it broke loose and descended downward at a fast speed. Looking at one of the elevator doors, Shiba fired at the doors as they blew up and busted open. Quickly, Shiba jetted through the doors seconds before the elevator car could could get to him.

The young skateboarder was panting hard.

Looking in front of him was a long narrow hallway.

**Floor B-13 - Hallway**

"There's another elevator..." Shiba said.

Casually, he skated towards the elevator at the opposite end of the hallway. He was almost there to the bottom where all the valuable files were stored. The left side of the hallway burst open with rock and plaster flying all around catching Shiba off guard. From the opening, a large virus-mutated alligator came forward and started to attack the young Shiba Shintaro. This was almost totally unreal for him.

"What, an alligator!"

Before Shiba could say anything more, the alligator lunged at him. It tried to take a snap at Shiba who backflipped and landed on his skateboard trying to distance himself from the alligator.

"They have alligators, too!"

As the alligator came closer, Shiba started to open fire. Unlike conventional firearms, Shiba's special firearm could easily kill the strongest of BOWs. The alligator roared in agonizing pain as it started to back away.

"Plasma Cannon!"

The alligator was soon fried in the big bubble of energy. Shiba sighed in relief as the alligator was no longer standing. Out of curiousity, Shiba approached the big crater in the wall and looked through.

"What, a zoo?"

Shiba had stumbled upon one of the research rooms. It was in the form of a zoo where Shiba could see all sorts of zombified and/or mutated animals lurking around. There were a few zombie lions looking for a fresh meal.

That fresh meal was in the form of Shiba Shintaro.

"Shit!" Shiba exclaimed as he aimed his gun and opened fire on the hungry lions. The lions got ripped apart by the hail of energy blasts coming from Shiba's L999-A3 gun. Quickly, he approached the elevator doors and started to pound on the buttons.

The hungry zombified lions emerged out from the opening and sniffed around. Their eyes were blood read. Some of them had eyeballs dangling out from their sockets. Locking their sights on Shiba, the lions started to growl. Their fangs were revealed as blood dripped from their mouths. The hungry lions immediately charged at Shiba.

"Homing Akabi!" Shiba yelled.

These hungry lions were soon taken out from the picture by a bunch of homing ghosts. More hungry zombie lions staggered out from the large opening made by that mutated alligator. Shiba waited impatiently for the elevator to come up.

"There's more of them," Shiba said nervously.

He had every right to be nervous. Shiba was literally in the 'lion's den.' But these lions were infected with the T-Virus and transformed into the undead. They growled at Shiba before rushing at him through the narrow hallway.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Shiba said irritated. He aimed his weapon and wiped out the other zombie lions with very powerful shots. The elevator car rose up as the doors opened allowing Shiba to step inside just in time.

More of the zombie lions came running at him. The doors immediately closed as one lion rushed through only to be decapitated. Shiba looked at the head in disgust. Aiming the gun, Shiba opened fire and destroyed the head. Before pressing the button, Shiba took a few moments rest. He grabbed his bottle of Gatorade and took a few sips.

"Ahhh...that's better," Shiba said before drinking the rest of the bottle.

He pressed the button as the elevator car descended downward. Luckily, no monsters have infested this elevator shaft.

_"Shiba, you there yet?"_

Shiba got back on the communicator, "almost... Had several run-ins with those freaks... So unreal... They got some damn zoo. Doing all sorts of stuff to the animals..."

_"Gives you more motivation to get the data and get out."_

"Yeah, yeah..." Shiba replied.

**Secret Data Room**

The doors opened as Shiba casually stepped inside. There were a few zombies staggering around only to be dispatched by Shiba Shintaro. As the zombies were destroyed, Shiba approached the big computer mainframe that stood several feet in front of him. Shiba took a deep sigh as he casually approached the terminal.

"Freeze!" yelled a woman's voice.

Shiba stopped in his tracks and faced his right to see a young female researcher with a piece aimed at him. Slowly, Shiba started to back away from her a few steps.

"I said freeze," she fired as Shiba quickly ducked. He used his skateboard to trip the woman and take her to the ground.

Quickly, Shiba grabbed the woman's arm and disarmed her.

"Nice try," Shiba said taking a sigh of relief. He gave a stern look to the young female researcher. "Who are you?"

"Name's Monica... I'm in charge of this facility," the woman replied.

The young skateboarder blinked a bit. Reading the files and Yoko Suzuki's testimony, Shiba perfectly knew who this woman was. However, there was one problem. That bitch was supposed to have died in the Underground Lab back in Raccoon City.

"Who are you?" Monica demanded while wincing.

Shiba shook his head, "y-you're supposed to be dead. I read your file and Yoko's testimony... How the hell can that be?"

Monica laughed a bit, "that overachieving bitch is still around?" Seemed that Monica and Yoko had some sort of rivalry going on. But Monica seemed to have taken this rivalry a bit too far. She paid for it with her life.

"Yeah, but that's not my concern," Shiba answered.

Taking a good look at Shiba Shintaro, Monica laughed as she got a perfect clue about who he was. This was a person she'd never even expect to bust into this hi-tech security. Especially one infested with zombies and other B.O.Ws.

"Oh my God... You're Shiba Shintaro... World skateboarding champion...doing work like this?" Monica laughed. "Like why?"

"I don't have to answer your questions. Get on the terminal and start downloading the files before they disappear," Shiba demanded.

"Like I'm gonna do that..." Monica rebuttled.

"Do it and I'll ensure you'll make it out alive," Shiba replied back. He was losing his patience due to the fact that a barrage of missiles will rain in on the facility soon.

"You're going to kill me?" Monica asked with such sarcasm. Shiba wanted to know how she was brought back to life. But, it would have to wait. There was a very important mission to accomplish. Monica was the only one who could get into the system.

"No, but Umbrella will," Shiba happily answered. Yoko was right about Monica, she was a total cunt.

Monica shook her head, "they wouldn't do that... Don't even think about lying to me, boy wonder... "

"She was right about you. You are a fucking cunt," Shiba blunty replied.

"You take that back!" Monica demanded.

"Um, no. But you're wrong about Umbrella not killing you. They have a big barrage of missiles that will rain down on this facility. If I die, I'll make sure you die with me," Shiba explained. Monica blinked rapidly at what Shiba had just said to her.

"What? No way... Umbrella wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't they?"

Monica shook her head and took a deep sigh. "If I download the files for you. Will you get me out of here?"

Shiba nodded, "yeah... But they better be the real deal. If you try a stunt, I'm personally going to toss you back to Umbrella and tell them that you were giving data to the enemy. I wonder what Umbrella would do if they caught you after." He was lying out of his ass. There would be no way that his superiors or the rest of his team would let him treat someone like Monica as a lamb to the slaughter.

He tapped his foot waiting for Monica's response.

"Oh all right! Just don't turn me to Umbrella," Monica responded succumbing to Shiba Shintaro. Immediately, Monica got onto the terminal and started to download the data onto a disc. She was scared about going back to Umbrella after doing this.

However, Umbrella already knew. There were cameras planted through the room. They would have full footage of Monica downloading all the top secret files. Shiba leaned by the side still trying to figure out how Monica was brought back to life. If Monica was like Wesker, she could've easily dispatched the zombies and other monsters. Plus, Shiba easily subdued Monica upon contact when she tried to kill him.

But once turning Monica in, she would no longer be Shiba's problem. However, he made a deal with Monica to get her out alive in exchange for the sensitive data stored in Umbrella's files. Monica steadily typed on the keyboard downloading all the data.

After a few minutes, all the data was stored on the disc. Shiba immediately took the disc and placed it in his vest for safe keeping. He turned his sights towards Monica, who was supposed to have died back in Raccoon City.

"We have a deal..." Monica said. She felt her stomach where there was a car. Of course, she died when an organism exploded from her stomach. But everything else afterwards was completely unknown.

"The quickest way out of here?"

"The elevator will take us to the top. Since all the data is stored here," Monica explained.

"In that case, come on," Shiba said grabbing Monica by the wrist. The doors opened as Monica got in followed by Shiba.

Monica pressed the button to take them to the top. She then took notice of Akabi who floated besides Shiba.

"What's that?" Monica blinked.

Shiba then looked at Akabi, "my pal and partner, Akabi..."

"I thought I've seen it all," Monica replied.

"The hell does that mean?" Shiba cooly asked.

"Oh, nothing..."

The elevator car quickly ascended upwards. After a few moments, the elevator car immediately reached the top. A helipad was revealed when the elevator doors opened. The coast was clear as a large transport chopper descended downward and landed.

"Hold on," Shiba said as Monica held onto him. Quickly, he skated towards the transport chopper where he met Simone.

"You made it," Simone smiled.

"Yeah, phew... Got the data," Shiba replied.

"Who's this?" Simone asked looking at Monica.

Shiba pushed Monica into the helicopter and placed handcuffs on her.

"Hey!" Monica demanded.

The young skateboarder sighed, "I said I would get you out. But I didn't say I wouldn't arrest you..."

"Why you little bitch..." Monica sneered.

"Whatever," Shiba replied as he hopped on.

The transport chopper quickly took off as fast as it could from the infested facility. Soon, a barrage of large missiles started to rain down on the facility blowing it to kingdom come. Shiba sat back and took out a bottle of ice cold water. He took a few sips and sighed in relief that he actually made it out of that facility.

"You have a lot of answering to do," Shiba said to Monica.

"That wasn't apart of the deal..." Monica replied.

Shiba sat back, "I could drop you on Umbrella territory."


	177. Jill and the Paper Sisters

Jill Valentine and the Paper Sisters

**Bookstore/Coffee Shop**

There was a round table at the patio of the coffeeshop that connected with the library.

Michelle, Maggie, and Anita sat with Jill Valentine as they were enjoying breakfast.

Chris Redfield leaned outside having a cigarette while sipping on some expression with milk and creme. He had a lot on his mind with what happened to Batsu at the hands of Jack Krauser.

"What happened to the British Library?" Jill Valentine asked.

"It's no more," Michelle answered taking a sip of her coffee. Jill had heard all about the British Library Force while she was in London before joining Chris Redfield and Barry Burton to take on Umbrella's main HQ which was stationed in Europe.

Jill sighed, "they were just like Umbrella..."

Anita sat there drinking her milk. She continued to listen in on the conversation between Jill Valentine and Michelle Cheung. It was true the British Library and Umbrella were no better than each other.

The whereabouts of Wendy Earhart and Mr. Joker were unknown. However, the three sisters continued with their detective agency where Yomiko had joined them. But most of the time Drake is usually back in the United States with his daughter. Nancy was usually out trying to remember her past.

Yomiko and Nenene would travel together. After being reunited, Nenene would never let Yomiko out from her sight. But everybody would be reunited to help with the investigation of the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.

"Umbrella is still in the picture," Jill explained.

The sisters could sense the cold bitterness in her eyes.

She has had her fair share of pain, torment, and sorrow. These nightmares Jill had weren't making things better, either.

"Oh my..." Michelle responded.

Anita continued drinking milk after milk.

"I lost many friends because of Umbrella..." Jill explained to the three sisters.

The Paper Sisters could relate because it almost happened to them. They had almost lost each other if Mr. Joker were to actually succeed with his plans.

"That's terrible..."

"Umbrella is just a bunch of bullies," Anita replied. She was a person who always hated bullies.

And Umbrella was no different.

"Heh, they are a bunch of bullies," Jill responded sipping her spiced chai.

She could remember looking at the dead teammates. All slaughtered by Umbrella's zombies and monstrosities. Except for Enrico, who was shot by Albert Wesker for finding out the awful truth. He died trying to protect Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine.

In the main library, Yomiko was reading these books. Nancy looked around also reading books. Nenene sat idly keeping her sights on Yomiko. Drake Anderson went ahead and joined Chris Redfield for a cigarette break.

"Women..." Chris Redfield said.

Drake laughed, "yeah, I have to agree..."

"A different breed, aren't they?" Chris Redfield asked rhetorically.

"I feel bad leaving my daughter at home," Drake commented.

"Oh? What's her name?" he asked.

"Her name's Maggie. She's gonna turn seventeen soon..." Drake answered. He hated being away from his daughter. The man was making it as a single father while doing missions to get paid. Missions paid well.

"It's better off she's back at home," Chris Redfield assured.

"Why's that?" Drake asked.

Chris took another puff of his cigarette, "lots of brutal attacks and murders... Umbrella Corporation must fully be behind this. Anybody associated with the tournament, we have a 3:30 AM curfew. Unless you're given special rights and priorities, you don't have to worry."

"What's been causing these attacks?" Drake asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Chris Redfield answered.

Drake laughed a bit, "try me... I've seen a lot in my line of work."

"Alright... Attacks by zombies and other genetically mutated freaks. All made by the T-Virus. But there are other viruses as well. All created by the Umbrella Corporation," Chris Redfield explained.

"So, illegal genetic research... I've had my fill when Dokusensha cloned the greatest geniuses of all time to do their bidding," Drake replied.

"I guess we're in the same club..."

"Yeah..."

"Since we've been hired, we'll help you take Umbrella down," Anita said with such energy and enthusiasm in her voice.

"Let's take a three sisters vote," Michelle said.

Jill Valentine blinked a bit.

"All in favor of helping to take down Umbrella, say I," Michelle stated.

"I!" went all three as they raised their hands up.

"Umbrella's very powerful. Got money and the influence," Jill Valentine explained.

"So! British Library and Dokusensha had that too. But they were destroyed," Anita ranted.

She was right, both organizations were crushed. Both groups were destroyed by the Paper Sisters.

"I guess you're right," Jill smiled. She then took another sip of her coffee and a bite from her cinnamon roll.

"Thank you for treating us to breakfast, Miss Valentine," Michelle said with a smile.

"No problem. But, just call me Jill," Jill Valentine replied.

Michelle nodded, "sure thing Jill."

Jill then faced Maggie, "you're very quiet."

"Sorry..." Maggie replied.

"It's all right," Jill said taking another sip of her coffee. She was glad to have more allies join the fight against the Umbrella Corporation. "Who hired you girls?"

"We're under contract by the Garcia Concern," Michelle answered.

"That's good," Jill replied.

"Mr. Garcia and Mr. Masters were generous enough to give us a car and hotel room. I hope we can keep the car," Michelle cheerfully added.

"Maybe he will. He's rich and can afford plenty of cars," Jill replied with a laugh. She finished her cinnamon roll. "I'm going to get another one, still hungry..."

"Go right ahead," Michelle replied.

Rising from her seat, Jill approached the counter and picked out a cinnamon roll. Paying with a special expense card, Jill took the cinnamon roll, and walked back towards the table. Anita was drinking another milk.

"You sure drink a lot of milk," Jill said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a growing girl," Anita cooly replied.

"That's good," Jill smiled. She started to eat her next cinnamon roll. Chris Redfield and Drake Anderson continued having a smoke outside. The two of them were talking about manly stuff while comparing notes on women.

"I could go for a beer," Drake said.

Chris Redfield took a deep breath, "I hear you. So could I... To make things more complicated, President's Daughter is in town."

Drake whistled, "that does make it more difficult."

"Something big's about to go down..." Chris Redfield commented.

POW!

A gunshot cracked as the bullet pierced through the window right for Jill Valentine. Michelle quickly held out a sheet of paper that blocked the bullet and protecting Jill Valentine from harm. Jill Valentine sat there frozen in disbelief at what had just happened.

"What the!" Drake went looking around.

"Jill!" Chris yelled.

As the gunshot cracked, many people were running for cover. The people cleared out as Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Drake Anderson, and the Paper Sisters stood outside. Chris, Drake, and Jill had their handguns ready to take action.

Several large helicopters started to hover above the library as several black ropes descended downwards. Umbrella soldiers started to descend down the ropes. Neither of the soldiers had the Umbrella logos on their uniforms. Their intentions were unknown at the moment. The last one to descend down was Nicholai Ginoveaf.

"Nicholai!" Jill exclaimed in surprise.

"It's been a long time, Miss Valentine," Nicholai replied with his thick Russian accent. The soldiers surrounded the six of them with their weapons trained. Nicholai pulled out an assault rifle and aimed right for Jill Valentine.

"Never thought I'd see you again..." Jill sarcastically said to Nicholai.

"Yes... You cost me my own little private island. You screwed me over. So, I'm going to make you all pay," Nicholai said.

"You're with Umbrella, aren't you!" Anita exclaimed at Nicholai. She tried to rush Nicholai only to be held back by Maggie and Michelle.

Nicholai laughed, "such a fiesty little girl you have with you, Valentine."

"What do you want?" Jill asked. She already knew what Nicholai had wanted. Could Umbrella be that stupid, Jill thought to herself. It could be part of some ploy.

"And who are your friends?" eyed Nicholai as he took a good look at Drake Anderson, Michelle, Maggie, and Anita.

The three sisters stood with determined looks on their faces.

Nicholai simply laughed, "you three honestly think you can take us on? You don't have any guns..."

The three sisters took out sheets of paper.

That caused Nicholai to laugh even more. "Paper? Is this some sort of joke?"

"Trust me, it's no joke..." Drake addressed Nicholai.

"If you say so," Nicholai said as he aimed at the six of them opening fire. The three sisters formed a paper barrier around themselves blocking all rounds. A shocked and surprised Nicholai stood there wide-eyed. He opened fire at the barrier again but was of no avail.

"What's going on!" Nenene asked as rushed out. The Umbrella soldiers aimed their guns on Nenene who stepped back some. She was followed out by both Yomiko and Nancy Makahari.

"Who are you people?"

"These your friends?" Nicholai asked.

"Of course they are. And I don't appreciate you trying to kill them, buster!" Nenene fired as she tried to smack Nicholai across the face.

Nicholai dodged the smack and backhanded Nenene to the ground.

"Nenene!" Yomiko shouted as she ran towards Nenene, who was feeling her face. The slap stung like hell.

"You sure get your rocks off smacking women..." Nenene spat at Nicholai.

"Nothing personal, it's just business," Nicholai replied as he aimed his assault rifle at Nenene about to pull the trigger. From the paper barrier, Anita King leaped out with two sheets of paper in her hands like blades.

"Nenene!" Anita exclaimed as she launched herself towards Nicholai. Striking downward, she sliced off the barrel of Nicholai's rifle. Following up, Anita jumped up and threw a spin kick followed by spinning heel kick across Nicholai's face.

"Umph!" Nicholai went as he staggered back. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him just now. Umbrella HQ wouldn't like this at all. Quickly, he turned towards Anita. "You wretched little bitch!"

Nicholai pulled out his knife and started to attack Anita. With another swipe, the blade was sliced in half.

Nicholai blinked, "what? How can that be?"

Anita crouched down and took Nicholai to the ground with a footsweep. She jumped up and threw a spinning leg drop to the chest area causing Nicholai to have the wind knocked out of him.

"Get them..." Nicholai huffed.

Several Umbrella soldiers aimed their weapons at the group. Their weapons were destroyed in their own hands by paper arrows. Looking up, the soldiers saw Michelle standing there with a bow made from paper with plenty of paper arrows.

Nancy shot a few rounds from her handgun taking out a few soldiers. However, their bullets phased through Nancy's body. It shocked the hell out of the Umbrella soldiers.

"D-did you see that!"

"They went right through her."

Another soldier attacked Nancy with a spin kick that phased right through. In response, Nancy made her body tangible knocking the soldier to the ground with a hard jump spin kick. She made her body intangible once again as several shots were fired.

Drake Anderson and Chris Redfield charged forward tackling other Umbrella soldiers to the ground. Jill pulled out her sidearm and started taking out the other Umbrella soldiers. There were a whole lot of Umbrella soldiers to fight against.

Maggie created a large paper tiger that rushed at several soldiers taking them down. The soldiers couldn't believe what they were actually seeing. Three girls were kicking their asses just by using and manipulating paper.

Michelle continued disarming soldiers with her paper arrows. Unarmed and unable to deal with the sisters, all injured and/or unarmed soldiers quickly retreated from the scene.

The paper tiger reverted back to many sheets of paper as Maggie reformed it into a large humanoid figure. It was fired by the soldiers but nothing worked at all. All their shots had no effect on the large paper man. With one swing from the large figure, about ten soldiers were smacked away as they hit the ground unconscious.

Yomiko made a paper sword as she sliced up the remaining weapons. She then created a paper whip grabbing Nicholai by the foot and dragging him back as he attempted to escape.

"Damn!" Nicholai exclaimed as he tried to crawl away but only to be dragged back.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere," Yomiko said as she pulled Nicholai back.

Immediately, Jill Valentine kicked Nicholai in the face rendering him unconscious. She then placed Nicholai's hands behind his back.

Jill grinned, "you're mine, Ginoveaf." She immediately slapped the set of handcuffs on Nicholai's wrists. The other soldiers attempted to retreat as Michelle pulled out a very long sheet of paper that acted as a tough rope.

The remaining soldiers were entangled and dragged back. At that moment, sounds of police sirens could be heard at a distance. A helicopter landed in front of the library/coffee shop as the doors opened revealing Guile, Charlie, and Chun-Li as they quickly exited.

"Jill!" Charlie yelled.

"We're fine..." Jill replied with a sigh of relief.

"Got you some presents," Chris Redfield added.

Guile gave a whistle to see Nicholai and the other soldiers all neatly wrapped with a paper bowtie courtesy of the Paper Sisters. Nicholai slowly regained his consciousness only to see the police standing around. Looking up, Nicholai's eyes met with those of Chun-Li Xiang.

"Nicholai Ginoveaf, you are under arrest of the two attempted murders of Jill Valentine. You are also under arrest for the attempted murder of Claire Redfield and Cindy Lennox. You are under arrest for extortion. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you do not have an attorney present, one will be provided for you at the peoples' expense," Chun-Li said reading Nicholai's rights.

"You'll pay for this you American bitch," Nicholai cursed at Jill as he was drageed away by a police officer. The officers placed Nicholai in the back of the car.

"Guile, you need to make sure that the car makes it back towards HQ," Jill Valentine requested. She knew that Umbrella would probably free or kill Nicholai to clean their tracks.

Guile nodded, "yeah, you're right. Hey, I want four cars following him. Also want a helicopter escort."

"If you don't mind, I'll ride along," Jill Valentine replied.

"Sure, you're part of this case," Guile replied.

Jill smiled as she climbed into one of the police cars. She would make sure that nobody would ruin her chance to get back at the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. Umbrella would stop at nothing to either get Nicholai back and/or kill him as soon as they get word about what has happened just now at the coffee shop.

Chris Redfield hopped inside a car with Jill Valentine. Soon, the transport carrying away Nicholai Ginoveaf and the other captured soldiers drove off with several police cars following. Some also drove in the front to make sure nobody would attack.

"I'm sure Umbrella's going to try something," Drake Anderson commented.

Nenene adjusted her glasses, "I wouldn't be surprised." She took a deep sigh but really wanted to kick Nicholai's ass for smacking her like that.

"Umbrella's just a bunch of bullies," Anita sneered.

"Umbrella will do something in retaliation..." Maggie calmly and timidly commented. What they didn't know was that Umbrella operatives were disguised as civilians taking photos of them and recording conversation.

Nenene then turned to Anita, "how do you know this 'Uncle David'?"

"Uncle David was a plumber that came to our house when I used to live in the United States.

He took me in as a niece. But, at times he wasn't in the best of moods. Uncle David sure did drink a lot... Since what happened in Raccoon City, never heard from him," Anita King explained.

"Then he just told you he works for US-STRATCOM," Nenene replied continuing for Anita.

"Yeah... Let's get to work," Anita said.

"Where do we start?" Michelle asked.

"I'll stay here in the library and search through newspaper articles," Yomiko said adjusting her glasses as she walked off. But Nenene grabbed her by the arm.

"Not without me," Nenene said flatly.

"Nancy and I will talk with the sponsors," Drake said.

"Right, then the three of us will investigate the attack sites," Michelle said pulling out a map.

"Alright, we'll meet back at the hotel at seven-thirty and compare notes," Yomiko said.

"Right," said the others.

Drake Anderson and Nancy Makuhari entered the SUV and headed towards where the sponsors would be having their meeting.

Yomiko and Nenene headed back inside the library to do some more research with the case.

The Sisters formed a large paper bird and flew upwards into the air. All three groups would be doing their own thing before comparing notes back in the hotel suite.

First the Paper Sisters would act as an escort to make sure that Nicholai actually made it to HQ for interrogation. Nicholai was very cunning and would have to be watched 24/7. Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield made sure that Nicholai wouldn't leave their sights.

"I can't believe we caught Nicholai," Jill commented.

"Finally, something's going right," Chris Redfield added.

**Mark of the Millennium HQ - Main Conference Room**

Ken Masters, Robert Garcia, Chizuru Kagura, and Joseph Joestar sat behind a horizontally placed table. Sitting in front were Karin Kanzuki, Hinako Shijou, Pullum Purna, Captain Blue, Fei-Long, Princess Sissy, and Saori Kido. Rising up, Ken went ahead to address the potential sponsors.

"You already know who I am, cut the formalities," Ken joked. He limped around getting his leg to work better after that stab wound from Jack Krauser. "I'd like to welcome Karin Kanzuki of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu, Hinako Shijou of the Shijou Family, Pullum Purna of the Purna Family, Captain Blue of Viewtiful FX Studios, Fei-Long, Princess Sissy of her kingdom, and Saori Kido of Mitsumada Enterprises."

"Ken, how deep was that stab wound?" Karin asked out of concern.

Ken massaged his leg, "deep enough... It'll heal soon."

"Shouldn't you be relaxing and resting up?" Saori suggested.

"I wish. But got a tournament to run. Not going to let some bastards at the Umbrella Corporation push us around. The tournament means a whole lot to the world. Not going to let some pharmaceutical company that does illegal genetic research and experimentation dictate and destroy the tournament..." Ken answered with such conviction in his voice.

He really wanted to make the Umbrella Corporation pay for their crimes. They wanted to take over the tournament, but Ken Masters and the others refused.

"We were talking before you came and reached a decision," Pullum said as she was still recovering from the fight yesterday.

"Oh?" Chizuru asked.

Captain Blue rose up from his seat and walked around, "we've all decided that we're going to help sponsor the tournament. It'll be good PR for all of us. Besides, we don't want some shady corporation ruining the fun and enjoyment for all of us..."

"Yeah. We refused to be bullied around by groups like the Umbrella Corporation," Hinako cut in.

"We know that Umbrella is behind these attacks. But we don't have proof, yet," Fei-Long added. He wanted to beat up the Umbrella Corporation for destroying so many lives.

"We all love the tournament. We're not going to let the Umbrella Corporation take it over," Saori said to the group.

"Where do we sign?" Karin asked.

"Contract's right here," Ken Masters said handing the contracts to the new sponsors. "There's one more thing," he added.

"What's that?" Karin asked.

"Thanks. Knowing that you all are helping out, it means a lot," Ken said.

"Ken, it's the least we can do. Umbrella is responsible. You can file a lawsuit against the Umbrella Corporation," Karin replied.

"We're going to do just that," Ken said.

"We could sue Umbrella for one-hundred billion dollars," Chizuru said.

"Let's do it," Robert Garcia said.

Everybody shook on it. There were now eleven sponsors for this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Umbrella trying to get sponsorship would be completely out of the question. Though it was HCF that attacked the stadium, the men were wearing Umbrella uniforms. Plus with what's been going on, Umbrella's defenses would be down.

Umbrella was having its balls cut off.

The corporation was getting hammered from all directions. But, they were far from being out of the game. Umbrella still has many tricks up their sleeves. With eleven sponsors, the Mark of the Millennium Tournament Committee would be much stronger.

At the same time HCF was attacking various Umbrella facilities around Osaka and the outskirts with its new 'Fallen Stars' unit led by Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser. Also there were the various agencies running their own individual investigations of the dark and dreaded Umbrella Corporation.

"I had to fight those zombies that explode into leeches," Fei-Long shuddered in disgust. It was one thing he wouldn't want to go up against anymore. Going against these disgusting things one time was more than enough.

"I've been informed of what had been happening, so I had to come and assist," Saori commented.

"I could use this as an opportunity to find myself a husband," Princess Sissy added. Everybody just turned towards Sissy and blinked. "What?" she shrugged.

"Uh, whatever rocks your boat," Robert Garcia replied.

"We're filming a movie and I don't want some monsters or zombies ruining the set," Captain Blue added.

"Ken, what's going to happen in between?" Karin asked.

Ken leaned against the wall and looked through the window, "we'll use Gorin High School's sports dome to hold sparring sessions. There are many fighters that want to spar with each other, us included."

"That's not a bad idea," Robert Garcia added.

"Only police, military, government, and VIPs are the only non-participants allowed entry into the Gorin Dome," Ken continued as he grabbed his bottle taking a few sips.

"Endorsements and merchandise are still raking in the profits," Chizuru commented.

"That's good," Ken replied.

"We'll go over the details," Robert explained as he paced around continuing with, "hope you guys haven't eaten. We're going to order in some lunch."

"I haven't," Captain Blue said.

"We don't want to see the tournament fail. We'll do what's in our power to keep Umbrella and HCF from ruining things," Hinako said.

"Only thing to do is ward off Umbrella's attacks," Joseph Joestar stated.

"I'd like to get my hands on Jack Krauser," Ken Masters said with a determined voice. He could still feel the pain of Jack Krauser thrusting his blade into his leg causing immense pain. The US Martial Arts champion wasn't afraid of Jack Krauser at all. He simply wanted to get his revenge.

He felt sorry for Chris Redfield for what had just happened to Batsu Ichimonji. During the stay in Osaka, Chris and Batsu clicked like they were long lost brothers.

"I'll make him pay for what he did to my sensei," Robert added pounding his fist hard on the ground making a loud sound. Jack Krauser was more dangerous than Albert Wesker himself.

Chizuru was shocked to see what Jack Krauser had done to Cy-Kusanagi and Mirror Kusanagi. That man was very lethal in combat.

Robert remembered the sniper shot to the back of the shoulder that Takuma had suffered. Also, his bodyguard Karman Cole was still recovering from a gunshot wound to the arm. But both men were making miraculous recoveries.

Guy was still in the hospital in a magic barrier created by Tebasa that would suspend the spreading of the T-Virus in time to administer the vaccine. A good number of fighters were injured in these attacks. Shingo Yabuki was suffering from multiple stab wounds to the back by Jack Krauser. With Jack Krauser, Albert Wesker would be getting an edge.

"We'll get them," Chizuru assured.

**Wesker's Briefing Room**

Wesker sat there in his chair thinking about what happened yesterday. This was completely unbelievable that a group of teenagers managed to tear off his limbs. He was angry at the fact that he could touch or feel anything.

"Those kids will pay..."

It would take the scientists some time to find replacement limbs for Albert Wesker. He couldn't hold any food or drink for the time being. Wesker could use any silverware. Nor could he even type on the computer. Those kids took that away from him. It was not even conceivable that a group of kids were capable of such things.

Wesker was purely a man of science and intellect. He didn't believe in the mythology of demons, werewolves, mummies, aliens, vampires, and so on. But, he believed in the undead due to the virus he had helped to create. The man thought himself to be the most powerful in the world.

He was pissed off at the fact he was easily beaten by world class martial artists. They endured long training to fight against people like Albert Wesker. Getting a taste of what they were capable of, Wesker was power hungry. He wanted a taste of the Satsui No Hadou, Orochi, and whatever these fighters had to offer. His new enemies would be the various fighters around the world. They would be his new targets.

"These fighters are remarkable..." he said to himself.

He felt some slight tingling just now. But Wesker ignored it as the sensation subsided. A few seconds later, the tingling came back. Wesker ignored it again.

"Heh..."

The tingling felt like some jerking sensation know that caught Wesker's full attention. The sensation started to create pain that forced Wesker from his seat.

"What! Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Albert Wesker was now on his knees in the middle of the room. His back was hunched over as Wesker was profusely sweating and breathing heavily. The black shades fell off revealing Wesker's inhuman looking eyes. The eyes were wide open and the face scrunched up some as if Wesker was going through a lot of pain.

Which he was.

"Gah... Damn... What's happening to me?" Wesker asked as he continued to breathe heavily. His body was jerking and twitching on the ground. It was yesterday that Wesker had lost his left arm and right hand leaving him useless for the time being.

T

he only thing going through his mind were the images of those who did this to him. They were Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. These four were the ones responsible for leaving Albert Wesker in this condition.

"Damn kids..." Wesker muttered angrily trying to resist the pain.

Wesker let out a loud scream as the pain got to be too much. The pain was throbbing more and more especially where he had lost his limbs. He had a horrified look on his face as the areas where he lost his limbs started to swell up like some massive bug bite. I t got larger as Wesker continued to scream out in pain.

He let out another agonizing scream.

It felt like something was going to burst out. Wesker started to roll around the floor as the pain surged throughout his whole body. This was capital punishment for the likes of Albert Wesker.

"This pain, can't take this any longer..."

Wesker let out another loud scream as the swelling was about to burst. The swelling became more and more painful until it reached its limits. He bent backwards into an arc as the pain jolted through his entire body.

His heartbeat was becoming more rapid by the second. He wanted to place his hands on his chest. But it was out of the question since Wesker didn't have any hands. This is the first time that something this painful had ever happened to Albert Wesker.

Of all the things Wesker had gone through, this was by far the worse. Chris Redfield would've wanted to see Wesker go through such pain. Even if it was regenerating. He felt like that his whole body was going to swell up.

"Damn it... I feel like I'm going to explode..." Wesker cringed.

Wesker let out another loud scream.

The swelling burst as Wesker let out the loudest scream in his entire life. I mmediately, Wesker fell to his knees with his hands planted on the ground. He was breathing heavily. Wesker then placed his hand to his heart as the beating slowed down. But, there was something different.

Looking down, Wesker saw that his limbs had regenerated as they were covered in some fluid.

"I regenerated..." Wesker said in disbelief.

But he shouldn't have been surprised due to the T-Virus in his system. Wesker sat back giving a laugh knowing that he had his left arm and right hand again. However, he wouldn't want to go through the process again any sooner.

Wesker slowly rose up looking at his newly regenerated limbs, "the pain was excruciating. But it was all worth it... I'll have to make those kids pay for making me go through this pain."

Jack Krauser came in and saw what had happened, "heh, you regenerated."

"For the better," Wesker replied as he kneeled down and picked up his shades. He flexed out his newly created limbs as they felt like his previous ones. The man was pretty satisfied at the results.

"What's next?" Jack Krauser asked.

"We wait and plan... Besides, these new limbs need a bit more time breaking in," Wesker cooly answered.


	178. Devil's Reorganization

Devil's Reorganization

**HCF Hangar**

Albert Wesker sat back looking at his newly regenerated limbs. It was sure as hell painful going through the process. This was one that Wesker wouldn't want to go through again any time soon. He wanted to get his revenge on Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. Wesker still couldn't fathom the fact that he was torn up by mere kids. But, he didn't know that Kurama and Hiei were both demons.

It was getting late in the day. Wesker would use this time to relax and recover. His newly regenerated limbs were still soft. The process was excruciating for a man like Albert Wesker. Never again did he ever want to go through that process again...

This was a newly made hanger. The gray floor still had its shine and gloss. Several vehicles including a few planes and choppers were parked inside. This would be the perfect meeting spot. Joined with Albert Wesker were both Jack Krauser and Vermillion. Jack Krauser stood around talking on his cell phone. Vermillion sat back and meditated on the interference by both Eiji Shinjo and Kayin Amoh.

"I see you've fully regenerated," Vermillion addressed looking at Wesker's new limbs.

Wesker clinched his right hand, "yes... Feels good as new. But the process hurts as hell."

"I can only imagine," Vermillion replied.

"Heh... The ends justifies the means. It was indeed painful; but, I have my limbs back. Now to hunt down those who did this to me," Wesker cooly responded. He felt humiliated that he was taken out like that by a bunch of youngsters, let alone some highschool freshmen.

"Yes, it certainly does," Vermillion replied as he started to play with his Winchester. The man was one of the most powerful and cheapest fighters. His specialty were guns. He could even negate energy projectiles with his guns.

"Who exactly are we going to meet?" Wesker asked out of interest.

Vermillion adjusted his shades and took a puff from his cigarette. "Some people that I've still stayed in touch with since our Organization had fallen. This is our chance to rebuild the Organization and bring our own brand of order to this world..."

"I like the way you think," Wesker commented.

"Vermillion," said a voice. A smile crept across Vermillion's face knowing whose voice that belonged to.

"Finally, you're here," Vermillion replied as he turned around to see the man known as Abel standing there.

"It's been awhile, Vermillion," Abel replied. He stood there with spiky blonde hair with a skull cap on. Abel had on a black leather jacket with black denim jeans. The had a cool look on his face. But inside, he was deeply devious.

Vermillion nodded as he and Abel shook hands and hugged like long lost brothers, "this is who we'll be working for." He directed Abel towards Albert Wesker who stood there. "Abel, this is Albert Wesker. Wesker, this is Abel."

"So good to meet you," Wesker replied shaking Abel's hand.

Abel nodded, "so who do we kill?"

"Straight to the point, I like that," Wesker responded and answered, "my enemies, the Umbrella Corporation. We're going to get rid of the competition. Plus, bring world governments to their knees."

"I like the sound of that," Abel replied. He added, "gives us plenty of blood to use for the ritual..." His goal was to get eternal power over the world. Wesker might be just the person to help Abel with his goal.

"It'll be a pleasure working with you, Abel," Wesker commented. He then directed Abel to a back room, "we have drinks if you're thirsty."

Abel nodded, "thanks." He headed towards the back room to get himself a nice cold drink. A long storage unit was brought into the hangar.

"What's in the storage unit?" Wesker asked out of curiousity.

"You'll know soon enough," Vermillion answered as he opened the storage unit. There was an orange colored robot in stasis lock. In a few seconds, it reactivated and awoken. As the robot's eyes glowed, it scanned around as it saw Vermillion, Wesker, and J. Krauser.

"A robot?" Wesker asked.

"You're finally awake, Adam," Vermillion addressed the robot.

Adam stepped out from the storage unit with his gun/club hybrid weapon. He set his sights towars Vermillion, who stood there with his arms crossed.

"Vermillion..." Adam said. He then looked at Wesker, "who are you?"

"My name is Albert Wesker," Wesker said introducing himself to the intimidating looking robot.

"Why have you brought me out of sleep?" Adam demanded to know.

Vermillion brushed his hair aside and laughed a bit, "still bitter about not getting what you want? I honestly thought you'd be out of that phase by now, Adam... Should have your programming checked over."

That remark seemed to anger Adam, "they promised..."

"They did. But the Organization is no more," Vermillion replied.

"Why am I back?" Adam asked.

"I'm in need of your skills," Vermillion answered.

"We'll pay for your upgrades," Wesker added.

"I do not want money nor upgrades... Vermillion, you of all people know what I want," Adam explained with an angered tone of voice.

Vermillion laughed.

"What does Adam want?" Wesker asked wanting to know what happened between the two of them before the fall. He was starting to get very suspicious.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Vermillion answered laughing some more. "Such a foolish request if you ask me."

"Try me," Wesker bluntly replied.

"If you insist. Adam here wants to become human. He wants a human body after falling in love with a human girl," Vermillion explained. He gave some more laughter. "Adam, you're such a damn fool," he remarked.

"I should kill you where you stand," Adam fired back.

"Is that all you want?" Wesker asked with a serious tone of voice.

The tone of voice got Adam's full undivided attention as he focused his sights towards Albert Wesker. His eyes glowed with interest.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I'm asking is that all you want, a human body... Just a simple yes or no question," Wesker answered.

"You can do that?" Adam asked.

Wesker shook his head, "not me. But the people that I work for. They have the technology and the resources to make it happen."

"Are you serious?" Adam asked keeping his guard up.

"Indeed. We deal with advanced genetics and research. The scientists can easily create a human body for you... It's pretty simple," Wesker explained to Adam. "A human body is all you really want?" he added.

"If you can, then the answer is yes," Adam answered.

With Adam being in a human body, he would be very easy to kill afterwards, Wesker thought to himself. For now, he would use Adam's services.

"Then I am at your disposal, Wesker," Adam replied.

"Glad to do business with you. As soon as everything's done, we'll give you the human body that you've desired. You can see that girl that you fell in love with," Wesker stated.

"Thank you..." Adam said.

"No need to thank me," Wesker replied.

"I shall go back to sleep until I am needed for a mission," Adam said as he shut off. Vermillion then turned to face Wesker.

"Shouldn't be making empty promises," Vermillion said to Wesker.

"Empty promise? Oh, it's no empty promise," Wesker replied.

Vermillion gave a serious look to Wesker, "it's possible?"

"The technology wasn't available yet. Had the Organization still remained intact, they would've acquired the means. But, Adam would still be more useful as a machine. So, I doubt that the Organization would waste effective soldiers on such means," Wesker explained.

"Interesting," Vermillion replied.

"Back then, such a concept would be unbelievable. But with the advancement of techonology and secret research, it's more than possible," Wesker continued. After this was all over, Wesker would kill them next.

"This I have to see," Vermillion added.

"With their help, we'll be stronger than Umbrella," Wesker stated. He adjusted his black shades. With their help, the STARS and their allies would also be dead.

A car pulled inside the hangar as it parked right in front of both Wesker and Vermillion. Jack Krauser was still on the phone talking to someone. It was a black '05 Ford Excursion. The rear door on the passenger's side opened up as a figure stepped out.

The man looked like some European knight with a shield and sword. He had on a steel helmet with his eyes visible through the visor. Vermillion gave a nod to the man.

The knight approached Vermillion, "it's been awhile, Vermillion."

"Yeah, it has; Balga," Vermillion replied. He then turned towards Albert Wesker, "Wesker, this is Balga. Balga this is Wesker."

Wesker and Balga shook hands.

"How was your trip?" Vermillion asked.

"I know you don't care about that," Balga answered and continued with, "it was boring and uneventful... But I'm curious to know the reasons for calling me all the way here to Osaka, Japan... Besides this Millennium Tournament."

"All in due time, Balga," Vermillion commented.

"If you insist," Balga replied.

"You'll be working for me," Wesker explained.

"Oh? What will I be doing under your employment?" Balga asked. He was curious and suspicious of the man known as Albert Wesker. The Norwegian knight could sense deception behind Wesker's dark black shades.

"We'll be getting our rivals and enemies out of the way," Wesker answered.

"Who are your rivals and enemies?" Balga asked.

Wesker sat back and took a seat, "our rivals are the Umbrella Corporation. They may be a pharmaceutical company. But, it's just a front. What we both specialize is in advanced genetics research. By all law, it is highly illegal... We do this in secret. You understand..."

Balga crossed his arms, "in fact, I do. What about your enemies?"

"They are known as the STARS members," Wesker answered with an annoyed tone. Balga sensed he had deep hatred and hostilities towards STARS.

"I've heard of them. They claimed that they saw zombies and monsters," Balga replied to Wesker's answer. "Honestly, I thought that was just a load of garbage," the Nowegian knight added.

"They were real alright. All created by something called the T-Virus," Wesker explained. He continued, "created by the Umbrella Corporation. I worked for them for about twenty years. Started when I was eighteen. Umbrella literally owned Raccoon City and the offices."

Wesker explained the whole situation.

"If I was in your shoes, I would slaughter them as well," Balga said as a smile crept across his face.

"You might even be able to kill Duke Rambert," Vermillion included.

Balga's eyes lit up upon hearing what Vermillion had to say, "yes... That is true. Once Rambert learns what I'll be doing, he'll come to their aid. Then I'll be able to kill Rambert and destroy the bloodline once and for all."

"That's what you want? No money?" Wesker asked.

"No money," Balga shook. He added, "my family is wealthy already..."

"Consider it done," Wesker assured. "We have cold drinks in the back room. Abel is already there..."

"Thank you," Balga replied as he walked off.

Another man came out from hiding looking like Jason Voorhies with a chainsaw. Vermillion turned around with a smile across his face. Wesker stepped back some out of concern that this man in a hockey mask would use the chainsaw on him.

"Judgement..." Vermillion addressed.

"That's his name?" Wesker asked.

"All Judgement wants is to kill as much as he can," Vermillion explained.

Wesker nodded, "then he's in." He was happy to find fighters that he would not have to pay. Judgement nodded as he walked off.

A man dressed like a pirate entered holding a pirate's sword in his hand. Vermillion smiled as the man smiled back.

"Vermillion," the man addressed.

"Leon, so good to see you again," Vermillion replied.

"His name is Leon?" Wesker asked. "I know a man whose name is also Leon. A thorn at my side..."

"Oh?" Leon asked.

Wesker explained to Leon about the man known as Leon Scott Kennedy. Leon nodded fully understanding Albert Wesker. Vermillion explained the situation with HCF and the Umbrella Corporation.

"What do I get in return?" Leon asked.

"What is it that you want?" Wesker asked in return.

"To destroy both Eiji and Sho Shinjo," Leon answered. That was all he wanted. The man didn't really care about money and other goods. It was all that he wanted.

"Consider it done," Wesker replied.

"Pleasure to be working with you again," said a woman's voice.

"Miss Til, what does our fortune say?" Vermillion asked.

"A fortune teller?" Wesker asked.

"More than that. She's a highly skilled fighter as well," Vermillion answered adjusting his shades.

"Fortune smiles upon you," Miss Til smiled at Wesker.

"It better," Wesker replied.

This was getting more and more interesting for Albert Wesker. All these different fighters were coming out from the wood work. Umbrella wouldn't stand anymore attacks coming from Albert Wesker and minions.

Another young woman entered. She stood there wielding two double sided tonfas. Wesker looked at the woman with interest. Vermillion stood there and smiled towards the woman who had a bitter look on her face.

"Long time, Rachael," Vermillion greeted.

"Not long enough..." Rachael replied. "Why did you call me?" she demanded to know.

"Needed your skills," Wesker answered like a gentleman. Seems that some of these people have some sort of aggression towards Vermillion. He would have to do his part to calm them to get what he wanted.

"Who are you?" Rachael asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Albert Wesker of the HCF. Vermillion told me about you. I hear you want to destroy your twin sister, Tracy. Am I right?" Wesker explained. Rachael stood there in silence.

"How do you know?" Rachael asked out of suspicion.

"It's my job to know these things," Wesker answered. He approached the young woman and placed a hand on her shoulder, "if you work for me, your wish will be granted." A smile crept across the woman's face.

"You promise that I'll be able to take my revenge on Tracy?"

"Indeed..." Wesker answered in a sly tone of voice. "Interest you in a cold drink?"

"I'm fine," Rachael replied.

"Have a seat," Wesker said pointing to a nice recliner. Rachael nodded as she sat back and relaxed. This was the first time that someone had done something nice for her. She looked at Albert Wesker with such interest.

Both Abel and Balga came out from the back room. Abel had an ice cold beer in his hand while Balga was enjoying a glass of very expensive wine. Leon followed them out with an ice cold bottle of Coca-Cola.

"You're fridge is stacked," Abel smiled. He then stopped to see Adam, Miss Til, and Rachael sitting around. A smile crept across his face knowing that he would be working with these people again.

"Abel," said a man with a German accent.

Abel turned to see a man with a helmet and visor on. He had a thick black mustache that pointed out from opposite directions. In the man's hand was a large steel sickle that looked like some sort of pickaxe.

"Schultz, you've finally came," Abel replied.

"Yes, sire," Schultz replied kneeling down in front of Abel.

"We've been called out. You can get the blood requested for the ritual now," Abel explained to Schultz. He then pointed towards Wesker, "you'll be taking your orders from him, Albert Wesker."

"I am at your disposal, Mr. Wesker," Schultz replied.

"No need to be formal, Schultz," Wesker said to Schultz. "There's cold drinks in the back room if you like. You must be tired after that long trip."

"I am, thank you," Schultz replied as he headed towards the back room.

"What about me?" asked a man with a feminine voice. Everybody else except for both Vermillion and Wesker started to groan.

"Him?" Abel asked.

Vermillion nodded, "yes... Need his skills, too. Unfortunately..."

Wesker turned to see a black man standing there dressed like Michael Jackson in Moonwalker. There was a rapier in his hand as well. The man started to grab his crotch a few times MJ style as he started doing a dance number followed by the Moonwalk. It caused Albert Wesker to blink a few times. Jack Krauser was snickering in the background.

"That's enough, Ten Count," Vermillion said.

Ten Count started to moonwalk towards Vermillion. He figuratively had the term 'POLESMOKER' flashing above him in neon lights. Everybody in the Organization knew it. As Ten Count made his way to take a seat, Abel and Leon slowly scooted away. Balga then scooted away as well.

"Why have you called me here?" Ten Count asked.

"Could use one of the Organization's best assassins, Ten Count," Vermillion answered before turning the floor to Albert Wesker.

"Ten Count, am I right?" Wesker asked.

"Uh huh," Ten Count answered.

"I am Albert Wesker of the HCF. We're looking for skilled people such as yourself to help take down the Umbrella Corporation and to take down my enemies," Wesker explained.

"Oh, I can do that. Waaaaaahooooohoooo..." Ten Count replied.

"Um, there's cold drinks in the back. Help yourself," Wesker offered.

"I will. Thank you," Ten Count replied as he rose up from his seat and moonwalked towards the back room while grabbing his crotch in between. Jack Krauser was bursting in laughter at the sight of Ten Count.

Ten Count then winked at Krauser which vexed him a bit.

"You keep 'Jacko' away from me, you got that?" Wesker whispered into Vermillion's ear. He added, "far away from me as possible."

"Would you like me to keep him as close to your enemies?" Vermillion offered.

"Yes," Wesker answered with much enthusiasm. He shuddered at the thought of Ten Count being near him. The man would rather be torn apart by B.O.W.s than be locked in a small room with the likes of Ten Count.

An old looking man with a gray mustache and thick eyebrows entered the hangar next. He had some weird looking hat on him. In his hand was a long spear. His nose was as long as a tengu. Vermillion knew who had just come.

"Vermillion," the old man addressed Vermillion.

"Toujin, my condolances about your late wife," Vermillion said.

"Save it... You don't care about my wife. Let's be honest," Toujin coldly replied back shooting down Vermillion's greeting.

"Getting straight to business. We need you to help bring the Organization back," Vermillion explained.

"Why should I help you?" Toujin asked suspicious of Vermillion.

"Allow me to answer," Albert Wesker answered.

Toujin then turned towards Albert Wesker, "explain to me..."

"I am Albert Wesker of the HCF. I'm looking for skilled assassins who can help me take down the Umbrella Corporation and get rid of my enemies. You'll be rewarded for your effort. Tell me what you desire and the HCF can grant it for you," Wesker explained in a serious and professional tone of voice.

"I'm not falling for that. Nothing can bring back my deceased wife..." Toujin replied with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Nothing? HCF deals in advanced genetics... We could bring back your wife. We can give the two of you eternal life. Something that the Organization wasn't able to obtain before it fell," Wesker explained.

"You can do that?" Toujin asked still keeping his guard up.

"Of course," Wesker answered.

"If you can bring back my wife and reunite us, then I will work for you," Toujin said.

Wesker gave a nod, "I am glad to hear it. Would you like a cold drink in the back room?"

"Yes," Toujin answered.

"Ten Count's in the back room," Vermillion added.

Toujin shook his head, "I'll wait my turn. I rather die and join my wife in the afterlife than be in the same room with that closet homo... Let alone breathe the same air as him."

A gasp came across the others.

"In all the years working for the Organization, I've never heard Toujin say something like that," Abel commented.

"It is unbelievable that Toujin would say something like that," Balga added.

Leon took a deep sigh, "welcome to the club, Toujin."

Another man entered with a robotic humanoid following after him. The man was armed with a hard wooden bokken. Vermillion knew who they were.

"Wolf and Repli," Vermillion replied.

"That thing looks like Sho Shinjo," Leon said as he rose from his seat.

"That's because it was modelled after Sho Shinjo," Wolf explained. He then looked at Vermillion, "I've considered it. I am in with working for the HCF."

"I'm glad. Allow me to introduce myself," Wesker said.

"I know who you are, Albert Wesker," Wolf replied.

"I see," Wesker said as he crossed his arms.

Another woman entered. She was dressed like Catwoman and also brandished a whip. The woman came up to Vermillion and started to purr.

"Zola, the Austrian beauty," Vermillion said.

"I was all bored and considered your offer," Zola explained.

"I am glad to hear," Albert Wesker added.

Zola then turned towards Albert Wesker, "who are you, my fine, fine, man...?" She came up to Wesker and placed her hands on Wesker's muscular and chest. A smile came across her face.

"I am Albert Wesker, your employer," Wesker answered with a smile.

"I'm glad with what I'm looking at," Zola replied.

Two South American Indians entered all dressed in tribal gear. One was a short one with two blow dart shooters. And the other was a larger man with a heavy weapon. They were known as Atahua and Tau.

"The last two," Vermillion answered.

"If we join you, you'll help rebuild our empire?" Atahua asked.

Wesker gave a nod, "yes... We can make your empire even more powerful."

Atahua nodded, "then I will work for you."

"And I will work with Atahua," Tau replied.

"Wesker, I'd like for you to meet both Tau and Atahua," Vermillion said to Wesker.

"Greetings," Wesker said as he shook their hands. Tau gave a nod. Everything was coming to plan.

As soon as everyone was seated around, Wesker would explain the situation. "Alright, you all will work as your own separate squad. Of if you wish freelance. You will be taking your orders from Abel, who I know I can trust. Vermillion will be working with me and my Fallen Stars group."

"Do you want us to kill the STARS, too?" Balga asked.

"No, if you can capture them... I want to kill them myself," Wesker answered.

Balga nodded.

This was perfect, Albert Wesker got all the help he could need. These people didn't want any money at all. They had their own intentions for joining. It was just perfect for a man like Albert Wesker.

But he wanted to keep his distance away from Ten Count.

Jack Krauser had just gotten off his cell phone and approached Wesker, who turned towards him. "What do you have to report, Krauser?"

"Nicholai Ginoveaf tried taking a crack at the STARS again. But the tables were turned on him by four women who could manipulate paper. He's taken into custody," J. Krauser answered with his explanation.

"Quite unfortunate of Nicholai. But I am interested with the four females," Wesker replied. This was getting more and more interesting. He wanted to know more about their new allies. Day by day, the STARS are getting new friends and allies. Wesker would have to do the same thing and recruit other fighters.

"What now?" Leon asked.

"You're all going to have to go through this survival course. This won't be easy... Have to make sure that you can survive what we have to throw to you," Wesker explained to the group of people that Vermillion once worked with.

"I guess I'll go through the course, too. I'm curious to see what you have," Vermillion said to Wesker.

"This course is quite fun," Wesker replied to Vermillion.

A smile crept across Vermillion's face as he twirled both of his pistols. He would get to start killing people again. What he wanted to do was get rid of Eiji Shinjo. Vermillion might have to compromise with Leon.

"Leon can have Sho," Vermillion said to himself.

Eiji Shinjo was a marked man since he was the one who took down the entire Organization. With Albert Wesker's help, Vermillion could get his revenge on the man known as Eiji Shinjo. For now, he and Wesker were partners. Being in similar businesses, Vermillion didn't completely trust Albert Wesker.

He'd have to watch his back.

"I got some pressing matters to attend to," Wesker said. He then turned to Jack Krauser, "hold down the fort for me, will you?"

"Yeah, sure," Jack Krauser replied. He took another look at Ten Count and shuddered. The man would rather die than be on a mission with him. Ten Count was in the back listening to some music and doing some raunchy dance moves including the crotch grab.

Jack Krauser shook his head on it.

"I'll be back later," Wesker replied as he immediately walked off. Immediately, Albert Wesker stepped inside a black helicopter as it hovered away from the hanger. "I can't stand that polesmoker," Wesker said to himself as the remark was directed towards Ten Count.

Jack Krauser would currently have to deal with the misery of putting up with Ten Count. Taking another look at Ten Count grabbing his crotch, Jack Krauser looked away in disgust. He shuddered in fear.

"Damn you, Wesker..." Jack Krauser muttered under his breath.

"I'm going out for a beer," Vermillion said as he started to walk off. Immediately, Jack Krauser got in front of Vermillion and held his hand out. The man adjusted his shades and took a deep sigh, "what is it?"

"You're not leaving me here with 'that' thing," Jack Krauser said as he motioned to Ten Count. Vermillion gave a huge laugh.

"You don't have to hang out here... Ten Count can handle himself, fortunately," Vermillion explained. He took a good look at Ten Count doing another dance routine that included a crotch grab and shuddered in disgust. "Let's leave as soon as we can," he added.

"Agreed," Jack Krauser replied as the two of them immediately walked off.

One by one, everybody else had left the hangar leaving Ten Count behind to do his dance number. Even the HCF employees hastily left the hangar.

**Pizzaria**

Leon Scott Kennedy, Ashley Graham, and Claire Redfield sat around a large round table enjoying lunch with their newfound friends/allies: Eiji Shinjo and Kayin Amoh. The phone by Leon's side vibrated a few times but he left it alone to talk with both Eiji and Kayin. They were enjoying a few pizzas.

Eiji and Kayin both had very big appetites. In their hands was a slice of New York style pizza with pepperoni and sausage topping. Folding his slide in half, Eiji quickly finished his slice of pizza. He then turned to face Leon.

"If Verm's here, it's not good," Eiji explained.

"Who's this Vermillion person?" Claire asked.

Eiji took a sip of his soda, "he's a cold-blooded murdering assassin." He and Vermillion were bitter enemies to the end. Vermillion enjoyed what he was doing, which was killing people. The young Eiji Shinjo had succeeded in destroying the Organization.

"You think he's trying to rebuild it?" Leon Kennedy asked.

He gave a firm nod. "Yeah..." Eiji answered. If Vermillion was in the game, Eiji Shinjo would have no choice but to jump in and counteract his plans. There was no way he could allow Vermillion or anybody else rebuild the Organization.

"That's not good..." Kayin commented finishing up his slice of pizza. He then reached for another slice as he continued, "bloody bastards don't know when to give up... After all the hard work we did to take them down. Now they aligned themselves with people who can easily bring the Organization back to life."

"Wesker..." Claire stated.

"Yeah," Leon Kennedy added.

Ashley grabbed another slice of pizza taking a few bites. "My God, what's with all these psychos?"

"They all either want to take over and enslave the world or destroy it," Claire casually answered taking a slice of pizza from the pan.

"If Verm's in, we're in. We have to show him who's in control," Kayin swore. He helped destroy the Organization. Like Eiji Shinjo, Kayin Amoh wouldn't let the Organization be reborn at all let alone allowing people to help rebuild it.

"I wouldn't put it past Wesker," Claire added. She knew what Wesker was capable of and couldn't forgive him for taking Steve away from her like that. Wesker would use anybody to get what he wanted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Vermillion got the group together," Eiji stated.

Leon blinked a bit, "group?"

Eiji nodded, "yeah... Fighters loyal to the Organization for their own reasons. Abel, who was the head of the Organization. Always doing these dark rituals that would grant him immense power over the world." He knew that Abel was a force to be reckoned with. It wouldn't be past Vermillion to hook up with Abel again.

"Abel?" Claire asked.

"Not a very pleasant guy," Kayin added.

The young Eiji Shinjo spent the next half-hour telling them about the people that Vermillion had worked with. It was very disturbing for the group knowing that Wesker already formed a group of his own.

Leon Kennedy took a deep breath and shook his head in disbelief, "that's a lot of people..." Wesker would grow stronger with each recruit. The man was building up his own elimination squad made of the most ruthless martial artists of the world.

Claire had just finished up the last slice on the pan. She signalled for the waiter as he approached the group. "Get us two large meat pizzas," Claire said to the waiter who nodded.

"Damn, that's the third pizza you've been through..." Leon said.

She gave a death glare to Leon, "are you implying that I'm fat?"

"No!" Leon exclaimed in his defense. Kayin and Eiji looked away minding their own business. This was one fight they didn't want to get into.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

Leon turned to face Ashley, who also looked away. She too was minding her own business. The young man was getting very nervous.

"Um nothing... Hey, here's the pizza!" Leon exclaimed.

"Of course I see the pizza. What were you trying to say?" Claire asked.

Leon Kennedy was very hesitant to answer. As he was about to let something out of his mouth, the phone went off.

"Sorry, I have to take this call," Leon said as he rose up from his seat. He walked outside and let out a sigh of relief. "Kennedy, here," Leon answered.

_"Hey, it's Jill."_

"What's up?"

_"You won't believe this..."_

"I can believe almost anything," Leon replied.

_"We've caught a break. We've actually managed to capture and arrest Nicholai Ginoveaf."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah. Was pretty surprising... He's getting questioned as we speak."_

"Who's interrogating him?"

_"Guile, Charlie, and Sawada."_

"I'll be there shortly," Leon said as he pressed the off button.


	179. Giant Titans

Giant Titans

**Robot Battle Dome**

A match between giant robots would be performed in front of the masses for entertainment. Entertainment was what the people could use since the matches would be cancel for at least a week until everything is rebuilt. There was a massive attack by zombies and other monsters where many police officers and others were either killed or wounded. The fighters put up a good defense against these hordes. Some had to be hospitalized at the end.

The dome was extremely large enabling it to hold a battle between two robots. It had a very wide oval space giving the robots plenty of room to engage in long-range to close-range battle. This too was a large attraction in Osaka, Japan.

Two robots stood there facing each other. They were very large humanoid mechs that were piloted by humans. The black mech was known as the G-Kaiser while the other was known as Gourai. G-Kaiser would be piloted by the young Junpei Todoroki while Gourai would be piloted by his father Dr. Mamoru Todoroki also known as Shadow Red.

Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield sat at one of the top booths to get a good look at the robots in action.

"Something to watch and relax to," Chris Redfield said.

"Yeah..." Jill replied relieved that they had captured Nicholai Ginoveaf. Right now, he was in a holding cell that was heavily guarded. They know that Umbrella would probably try to eliminate Nicholai to silence him permanantly.

"Who had thought giant robots really exist," Chris Redfield said with a whistle. He watched both robots closely.

Jill gave a laugh, "you want to pilot one of them, don't you?"

"Hell yeah!" Chris answered. He sat back and sipped his Miller Lite waiting for the match between giant robots to start. It was relaxing not having to deal with anymore assassination attempts for today. But, he knew that Umbrella or HCF would strike again.

"Figured," Jill said as she slightly tapped Chris on the side of his arm with a soft punch. She sat back and sipped her Amber Bock. Umbrella was taking a lot of heat with what's been going on so far. The woman didn't care one bit about what would happen to Umbrella. As soon as Umbrella is taken down, the better it would be for the world.

"Others coming?" Chris Redfield asked.

"No, they went out. But, they'll be watching it on TV," she answered before taking another sip. There was a computer console by the side where they could just order food and drinks by touching different icons. Jill was getting a bit hungry as she pressed an icon placing an order for three hotdogs.

"That's cool, don't have to leave our seats to get food," Chris Redfield commented as he pressed a few icons on the screen. "Hmmm, I'm gonna order a BBQ chicken sandwich." For once he didn't have to get off from his seat to get some food. "I think I'll order a double bacon cheeseburger too."

"I'm going to have a grilled ham and cheese sandwich," Jill replied to Chris.

Jill sat back anticipating the start of the match between giant mechas. She felt she should talk to the pilots after the match to help them out with their cause. They're help would increase the strength in the fight against Umbrella and HCF.

Soon, the battle commenced. Both the G. Kaiser aka Kikaioh and the Gourai started up ready to fight. This was a match between father and son. The son piloting the G. Kaiser with the father piloting the Gourai. Both mechas started up and charged towards each other. As they charged, the crowd started to cheer and applaude.

The G-Kaiser jumped up into the air and executed its Kikaioh Kick. But, the Gourai jumped towards its left evading the special kicking attack. Gourai quickly blocked the punches that Junpei was causing the G. Kaiser to throw. It was expected for the father to be more skilled than the son. Shadow Red was an experienced fighter pilot and soldier. He too was a scientist as well.

"Says that Dr. Todoroki is a scientist," Chris Redfield stated as he was reading the program flyer. They could use all the scientific help they could get.

"Maybe we can talk to him after this is over," Jill replied.

"Yeah."

"Kikaioh Beam!" Junpei yelled as the G. Kaiser fired a beam that whacked the Gourai in the chest causing it to stagger backwards a bit. The G. Kaiser rushed forward smacking the Gourai around with several punches.

"Akureidan!" yelled Shadow Red as the Gourai fired a bullet causing G. Kaiser to stumble back a bit. The Gourai capitalized as it swung the giant katana right and left like a giant robotic samurai warrior. It then followed up with a spinning back kick that forced G. Kaiser to fly back a few feet as it rolled backwards upon hitting the ground.

The crowd was getting wild at the sight. This fight was as intense as the fights at this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Both robots were going at it. Gourai swung it's blade in a 360 degree motion as the G. Kaiser activated its jump jets and hovered above the ground.

G. Kaiser activated its Air Kikaioh Beam towards the ground. Gourai jumped to its left to avoid the blast as it jumped up and knocked the G. Kaiser down with a somersault sword slash. The spectators were clapping and cheering at the sight. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine sat back pretty impressed with the two pilots.

They would make very good allies for the fight against the Umbrella Corporation.

Gourai descended downward after G. Kaiser hit the ground hard. The sword was about to be impaled in the chest but quickly, the G. Kaiser rolled away as Gourai only impaled nothing but the ground. Quickly, the G. Kaiser got up to its feet and grabbed a nearby large boulder throwing it towards Gourai.

Swiftly, the Gourai drew its sword and sliced the boulder in half.

Out from the blue, G. Kaiser came and pummelled the Gourai with punches and kicks. The G. Kaiser then followed up with its Kikaioh Rush Combo attack. It was very fast for a huge humanoid mecha.

The Gourai staggered back but came back swinging its katana at the G. Kaiser. Both mechas continued to go at it. G. Kaiser staggered back as it got hit by a powerful punch to the chest by Gourai.

"Yami Kokuudan!" Shadow Red yelled as he shot forth a bullet. It sucked in anything that surrounded it. G. Kaiser slowly got sucked towards the shot as Gourai attacked it with more swinging sword attacks. The Gourai then executed the G. Cannon firing a blast that caused the G. Kaiser to fly back several yards.

Spectators continued to cheer at the sight of the two robots going at it. The robot battle was one of the biggest things in Osaka besides the Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Slowly, the G. Kaiser got back on its feet and came rushing back towards the Gourai. As the Gourai swung its blade, the G. Kaiser jumped up and descended downwards.

'Kikaioh Super Spin Kick!" yelled Junpei causing the G. Kaiser to do a super spin kick that caused the Gourai to stagger back. It was a very hard hitting move.

There was a knock on the door in the booth containing both Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. They turned around and opened the door for the people who brought them their food. Chris Redfield took the food and gave the servers a tip before closing the door. He took a bite of his sandwich as his eyes closed in total bliss.

"Hey, this is actually good," Chris Redfield stated.

Jill Valentine took a bite from her sandwich, "it is... It's very good." This was some very good food that they were eating. She grabbed her plastic cup of beer taking a few more sips. It was like a reward for a job well done in apprehending Nicholai Ginoveaf after a botched assassination attempt on her life.

The Gourai retaliated as it dashed forward executing its Shinizan. G. Kaiser took some more damage but responded with some heavy punches and finishing up with two Kikaioh Beams forcing Gourai to stagger back a bit. As Gourai staggered, the G. Kaiser shot its fists out forward sending it to the ground. The fists then reattached themseves back onto the G. Kaiser.

"I definitely need one of those," Chris Redfield said drooling over the robots.

Jill shrugged, "if we get a big enough budget, we'll get you one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if our budget is big enough..."

The Gourai got back up. Both mechas looked towards each other before charging forward. G. Kaiser powered up. The wings from the G. Kaiser formed a double sided sword as Junpei caused it to slash the Gourai several times.

"Damn!" exclaimed Shadow Red. He didn't see that one coming at all. His son was getting better and better by the day piloting G. Kaiser. Shadow Red/Mamoru had access to several mechas. One mech was a Wise Duck R-1. The other was known as Dixen. Dixen was created to use by Shadow Red, himself. But he was pretty much satisfied with the Gourai, built from special material.

The attack ended with a somersault sword slash. Gourai fell down for the count. It was official, the winner was the G. Kaiser. As the winner was announced, the specators went wild for the excellent display of martial arts combat with the use of heavy mechs.

G. Kaiser extended its hand helping Gourai back to its feet. The crowd applauded the show of good sportsmanship. It was over. Something to help lighten up the mood after the violent attacks and cannibalistic murders taking place all around Osaka, Japan. However, the citizens of Osaka felt safe knowing that these fighters and other people wouldn't back down from a challenge. Even if they had to fight against the ranks of the living dead.

"That was great," Chris Redfield said with a yawn after stretching out from his seat. He sat back and waited for father and son to head into the locker room.

**Locker Room**

Mamoru Todoroki was out of his Shadow Red outfit. He had some more work to do at the Tatsumi Techno Dome where both mechas would be serviced. Dixen Experiment and Wise Duck R-1 were also being serviced there. However, Mamoru piloted the Gourai more than the other two. He was also the creator of the G. Kaiser.

"Dad, we got some visitors," said Junpei took a seat back. Shadow Red/Mamoru was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt, and a black tie. Not wearing that samurai outfit, he looked like an 'Average Joe.'

"Oh?" asked Mamoru.

"They have special passes... I think government issue," Junpei added.

"Can you let them in?"

"Sure dad," Junpei replied.

"Thanks. Oh hey, that was some good attacks you pulled off. Even I didn't see that one coming," Mamoru complimented with a smile.

Junpei gave his father a thumbs up as he opened the door. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine stood there waving. Mamoru signaled the two to come in.

"That was some impressive stuff you did," Chris Redfield said as he complimented Junpei for winning the match against his father.

"Lots of practice," Junpei laughed.

"Who might you two be?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm Jill Valentine, I work with STARS," Jill answered introducing herself. Mamoru extended his hand as he and Jill shook hands. Jill then shook hands with the young Junpei Todoroki. To Junpei, Jill was a very hot American woman.

"Chris Redfield," Chris introduced himself shaking their hands.

"Also STARS?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeha," Chris answered with a smile.

"Bit out of your jurisdiction?" Mamoru asked with a bit of interest and suspicion. He took a seat and sat back waiting for their explanation.

"We were... But it anything happens to use overseas, our jurisdiction is spread out to wherever the event happened," Jill Valentine answered giving him the explanation of why STARS are in Osaka, Japan.

"I see... Something happen?" Mamoru asked.

"We were supposed to be here on vacation," Chris Redfield answered. But he took a deep sigh, "but we got attacked..."

"By who?" Mamoru continued to ask. He wanted to get as much out of these two Americans as possible.

"Umbrella Corporation," Jill answered. She was a bit nervous to what their reaction would be upon saying that Umbrella had attacked them. It was a very tense moment for Jill Valentine.

"Umbrella Corporation... Junpei," Mamoru called.

"What is it, dad?" Junpei asked.

"You said something about saving some guy from the Umbrella Corporation," Mamoru said to Junpei. He heard about Junpei destroying some attack choppers a few nights earlier that belonged to the Umbrella Corporation.

"He was getting shot at. Umbrella had these helicopters," Junpei explained.

"Damn..." Chris Redfield said shaking his head.

"What is it, Mr. Redfield?" Mamoru asked. He knew that this wasn't good. And that something bad would probably happened concerning his son, Junpei.

"Umbrella probably have that recordered," Chris Redfield answered.

"Junpei here could possibly be a potential target marked for elimination by the Umbrella Corporation," Jill Valentine explained.

"What?" Junpei asked.

"My son a target?"

"Let's talk about this at a more public place," Jill stated.

"What's going on?" Junpei asked wanting to know what was going on.

"We'll talk about it over some dinner," Chris Redfield answered.

"Umbrella won't think about attacking us in public. Especially after how much trouble they're in at the moment," Jill added. "We should leave now. The sooner we get to a safe area, we can explain more," she continued.

"If you say so," Mamoru replied.

"We gotta leave now," Chris Redfield said.

The four of them left through the back entrance. A black Hummer H3 was waiting for them. All four of them entered as the SUV quickly took off. Junpei didn't know what was going on. Mamoru was getting very concerned for his son's welfare. This was all sudden. They had just met and are riding with them to talk.

It was getting dark as the streets of Osaka would be very much crowded.

**Kohinoor Indian Cuisine**

The four of them were seated around a square table. Mamoru waited for their explanation for dragging them out from the stadium like that.

"You're going to tell me or not?" Mamoru asked with a serious tone of voice.

"I guess the coast is clear," Chris Redfield answered taking a sip of water. He cleared his throat before explaning, "we were attacked by the Umbrella Corporation while in Japan."

Mamoru rose a brow as he sipped his wine. "Umbrella Corporation? You have to be joking, right? They make pharmaceuticals and military technology. Some of the cold medication I take are manufacted by the Umbrella Corporation."

"It's just a front," Chris Redfield flatly explained.

"Front?"

"It's a front. What they really do is illegal research," Jill explained.

"As in genetic research?" Mamoru asked slightly disturbed with what the two of them are telling him. However, he had just met them. Jill gave a nod. "How do I know you're not from Umbrella? I want to see your IDs..."

Both Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine showed their STARS identifications to Mamoru giving them a nod. Mamoru took a deep breath knowing that this wouldn't end soon. But at least they were nice enough to pay for dinner.

"Tell me all what happened... I mean from the start," Mamoru said with a serious tone of voice. He still didn't know if he should trust them or not. The man took another big sip of his wine before grabbing the bottle and refilling his glass.

The man would need plenty of wine.

It took some time to explain the events that took place with Spencer Mansion to the part of Rockfort Island. Junpei sat there very clueless of what the two Americans had just told them. Mamoru sat back downing glass after glass.

"I heard about the outbreak in Raccoon City," Mamoru said. Everybody around the world knew about the outbreak and how the former United States' President ordered a nuclear strike on the city. It was wiped off from the map.

"Yeah, I managed to make it out with this guy before the nuke hit," Jill replied.

"What does this have to do with me?" Junpei asked wanting to know.

Jill sipped her wine, "well... From what you said about saving a person from attack helicopters that belonged to the Umbrella Corporation, there would be people who would've taken snap shots of you. With the fight you and dad put on earlier, it would be easy to trace it to you."

"Why would they want to target Junpei?" Mamoru asked.

"Because he got in Umbrella's way," Chris Redfield answered taking another sip of his water. He continued, "anybody that gets in the way are marked as enemies. Recently, we've established a main HQ in Washington DC. We've been doing a lot of investigations into bio-terrorism and gruesome murders."

"I see..." Mamoru said taking another sip.

"We're looking for people to help us to fight against Umbrella. They're planning something very big," Jill explained.

"I heard that Umbrella must've been responsible for what happened at the stadium yesterday," Mamoru commented.

"We need all the help we can get," Chris Redfield said.

To Mamoru, this was pretty deep. But, it wasn't the first for him. Afterall, he helped save the world from the Goldibus Corps. Now, he had the feeling that he would have to don the Shadow Red outfit again. Mamoru would have to fight once again as the man known as Shadow Red. He found what they told him very disturbing.

"Do you have any proof?" Mamoru asked.

"We have a lot of proof. But not enough to make a solid case," Jill answered.

Mamoru took another sip, "I'd like to see it if you don't mind."

"Sure," Chris Redfield replied.

"You came to enlist the help of two pilots, am I right?" Mamoru asked knowing the full reason why they were visited by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. He was reluctant to accept. However, Mamoru wanted to take a good look at the evidence.

"Yeah... We could use your help," Chris Redfield said.

Mamoru looked into his eyes and saw the slight desperation. Umbrella was a very powerful corporation with influence around the world. That didn't surprise him at all. To him, Chris Redfield and the others were the underdogs trying to set things right.

"I'll agree to help... But, I want the full truth," Mamoru replied.

Jill nodded, "of course... We'll provide you with everything."

"Chris, can you come visit the Tatsumi Techno Dome tomorrow?" Mamoru asked.

"Sure, what do you need Doctor?" Chris Redfield asked.

Mamoru cleared his throat before taking another sip of his wine. "From your bomber jacket, you're a pilot am I right?"

"Yeah... First Lieutenant. United States Air Force, qualified to fly both fighter jets and helicopters," Chris Redfield beamed in delight. Jill Valentine shook her had fully knowing what would come next.

"I noticed you like robots huh?" Mamoru stated.

"Yeah... After watching the fight. I want one," Chris Redfield said cheerfully.

"Oh God..." Jill huffed.

"I have something you might like a lot," Mamoru explained.

"Really?" Chris asked out of curiousity. His eyes started to light up in joy and anticipation.

"Something created by the Space Military Forces," Mamoru answered.

"Dad, you're actually giving him the-" Junpei was about to say.

"Yes," Mamoru said cutting Junpei off and continued, "giving him the Dixen-Experimental prototype. The one that was originally made for me to pilot. It still flies very good. I think someone like Lieutenant Redfield would be able to handle it."

"Um, you sure about that?" Jill asked nervously.

"Dixen has flight capability and can fight in outer space. The Wise-Duck can only fight on the ground and would take a group of people to help pilot it," Mamoru explained.

"I'm there!" Chris Redfield exclaimed.

"Easy there," Jill said trying to calm Chris down.

"You're giving him the Dixen?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah, the Gourai's good enough for me. I can always build another model," Mamoru said patting his son on the shoulder. Though they had just met, he felt that he could trust a person like First Lieutenant Christopher Redfield.

"It's like piloting a jet?" Chris Redfield asked.

"You could say that. Probably have to go through some training," Mamoru answered.

"I can deal with that. Least I don't have to wait for the budget, Jill."

"Right..." Jill replied sarcastically.

"Wait til I show the others," Chris Redfield said with a smile. Jill Valentine decided to remain silent and took a deep sigh.

"I guess we should show you what we have," Jill said.

"Of course," Mamoru replied.

The four of them rose from the table with Chris leaving a tip on the table for the waitress. They left the restaurant and headed towards the HQ.

Soon, Chris Redfield would be the new pilot of the Dixen Experiment prototype. Jill let out a sigh of relief that they found themselves two new allies in the fight against the Umbrella Corporation.


	180. Air Assault: Umbrella's Aerial Fortress

Air Assault: Umbrella's Super Aerial Fortress

(Author's Note- These characters are from Capcom's vertical shooter for the DC called Gigawing. Also, I've been doing a lot of drinking in writing this chapter.)

**Air Field**

It was almost eleven at night in Osaka, Japan. People were out doing their usual things either going out to dinner, a movie, a club, or a brothel. Not for a certain group of people who had to take off into the night skies.

This was an ultra hush-hush mission. Guile, Chun-Li, Jill Valentine, and the others did not know of this secret mission. It was handed down to a select few of elite fighter pilots.

Umbrella had just constructed a flying fortress capable of launching BOWs from very high up in the air. It was slowly headed towards its destination in the heart of Osaka. The whole flying fortress was manned by Cleaners and other artificially created soldiers. This was something out of 'Attack of the Clones.'

Intel said that the fortress would be launching an attack. If the threat wasn't thwarted, then Osaka would be lost within a single night.

As things are, Umbrella have been taking a lot of heat thanks to the treachery of Albert Wesker and the rival corporation known as the HCF. Due to the attack caused by Wesker with stolen Umbrella uniforms, Umbrella would have to pay out billions of dollars to repair the Mark of the Millennium Stadium.

The intel was ultra secret. Five special fighter craft launched into the starry night time skies with the full moon's light to guide them. They were known as Kart who piloted the Kingfisher, Romi who piloted the Sparrow, Limi who piloted the Raven, Cherry who piloted the Storm, and Largo who piloted the Albatross.

These five elite pilot were called out to wipe out the aerial flying fortress before Osaka would completely fall victim to Umbrella's devastating BOWs and various viral weapons. From the landing strip, the five special fighter planes launched upwards into the night.

The large flying fortress belonging to the Umbrella Corporation was at least a hundred miles north off the coast of Osaka, Japan. These five would have to take down this fortress no matter what the cost.

"On the map, it shows that the flying fortress is very big," Largo said on the radio as he piloted his Albatross. He flew a bit further for a closer look.

"Don't veer too far," Limi advised.

"Right..." Largo replied as he continued taking the lead. So far, there wasn't anything in his sights yet. He sat back and continued to pilot his Albatross. His other ship was in shop undergoing upgrades.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Kart said to himself. Still, he continued piloting his Kingfisher. However, he wanted to pilot his Raijin Kai. The five of them continued to fly towards their main destination, Umbrella's flying aerial fortress.

"The fortress is coming on map... Damn, it's a very big dot," Largo said to the group.

"Really?" Romi asked. On her screen, the large big dot became visible. "What? That large?"

"Of course," Kart answered. He adjusted his shades a bit and continued, "Umbrella is one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the world. They make billions of dollars a year. They can afford to build something like this. Besides pharmaceuticals, they specialize in military technology."

"But this is just a front," Cherry added.

"Of course," Kart replied.

"They do illegal genetics research," Cherry explained.

"Illegal research?" Romi asked.

"Files say that Umbrella was responsible for that viral outbreak in Raccoon City several years back that caused those infected to turn into cannibalistic zombies," Kart answered giving Romi the explanation.

"What?" Romi replied.

"Never mind that, I see the fortress up ahead!" Largo exclaimed as he slowed down. Right in front of him at a distance was Umbrella's flying fortress. "It's a very large flying carrier in the air. Seems that they're fully armed with several aerial gunships escorting it."

"How many?" Limi asked.

"Counting six aerial gunships... Also belonging to the Umbrella Corporation," Largo answered. Several smaller attack carriers were being launched from the sides of the large aerial Umbrella attack fortress. "I think they see us!" he then exclaimed before taking evasive action as the smaller man-sized attack carriers started to open fire on him.

"I'll take out the main flying fortress," Kart said as he fired off his afterburners and headed straight into the flying fortress. He was met with bright tracer rounds coming from the main gun-turrets mounted on the sides.

The flying fortress also had very big wings on the side. Both wings had about six gun-turrets each. They all opened fire upon Kart who executed several barrel rolls as he evaded the attacks. At the same time, Kart returned fire taking out two of the turrets.

Pulling back the steer, Kart took up to the night's sky. Several fighters that were shaped like Hs launched from the hanger of the fortress and took flight after Kart. They took up into the sky pursuing the pilot that dared to attack the Umbrella Corporation. Umbrella was pretty pissed off at the way things were going.

It would be time to make an example of some people.

Kart activated his retro rockets letting the Umbrella H-fighters zip past him. These fighters had the Umbrella symbol painted on the sides. With the H-fighters in range, Kart pressed the fire button and sent out several shots of energy.

The fighters were immmediately decimated. Kart continued his course towards Umbrella's flying attack fortress and started firing on the sides. Small and minor explosions ensued as Kart started his attack.

The gunship escorts started firing upon Kart, who now had to avoid additional gunfire. The Raven and the Storm started to attack one of the gunships. These gunships were also manufactured by the Umbrella Corporation. They turned their tights towards the two aircraft and opened fire. Cherry and Limi quickly split up and attacked opposite sides of the gunship.

One of the gunners started to fire anti-aircraft rounds that exploded upon getting within range. Both women ascended and descended a bit avoiding these dangerous rounds. Romi with her Sparrow fighter jet decided to intercept all the Umbrella H-fighters that just launched from the hanger.

"Wing Bomb!" Romi shouted unleashing a power bomb that took the form of very large golden angel wings that decimated a good deal of Umbrella's fighter jets. More Umbrella fighter jets were destroyed in the process as the wings expanded forward before disipating.

More H-fighters came. But, they were soon decimated by the Sparrow.

Limi continued firing at the the top part of the gunship while Cherry fired at the bottom parts. Still, the gunship had some very good defenses. Cherry had her hands full taking out the gun turrets in the bottom. That meant Limi had to think of something quick.

"Wing Bomb!" Limi yelled. It was the same as Romi's Wing Bomb. But the angel wings were bright white.

The power of the Wing Bomb caused massive explosions throughout the gunship. Still, the gunship was up and running.

"_We're taking heavy damage."_

"_Keep firing! They're just five small jets!"_

Kart was met by several squads of Umbrella's H-fighters. These pilots were too manufactured like those Cleaners. They came at Kart at all directions forcing him to think of something very fast if he wanted to make it through the mission.

"Spark Bomb!" Kart shouted as he unleashed a power bomb from his ship that unleashed a huge spark of energy causing Umbrella's aircraft to get caught in its field before blowing up into pieces. The shock caused some of the fortress' systems to short out.

"_Main sensors shorted out!"_

Largo found himself surrounded by several H-fighters as he started to take them out one by one. But, they fired at him from all directions as well. Pressing the fire button, Largo continued to take out as many as he could. But, there were too many.

Umbrella had the finances to make their own military faction. They wouldn't need to hire mercenaries anymore unless if it was for some special mission. Largo had to press that one button.

"Gravity Bomb!" Largo shouted as he unleashed a glowing piece of earth before it split up into several pieces taking out the Umbrella attack ships that surrounded him from all directions. "Heh, take that," he sighed in relief. He quickly went to attack one of the other gunships.

The one heavily damaged gunship was still functional. Sooner the gunship escorts are taken out the easier the mission will be. Cherry decided to let the aerial gunship escort just have it.

"Luminesce Bomb!" Cherry called out as her Storm fired a large bright red beam of energy that vaporized several squads of Umbrella fighter jets that got in the way. It blasted a hole through the heart of the aerial gunship. "Limi, retreat!"

"Okay," Limi replied.

Both the Raven and the Storm distanced themselves from the first gunship. Soon many devastating explosions took place all around the hull. Then one very big explosion took place tearing the gunship in half.

Slowly the flaming aerial gunship descended downwards to the ocean. A big splash would be made that formed a circle that could hit Japan, China, Korea, and other parts of Southeast Asia. There were about nine more gunships that needed to be taken care of.

Romi continued to take out all incoming H-fighters. Kart continued to attack the main flying fortress on his own.

"Spark Bomb!" Kart yelled. Several small explosions took part on the top of the fortress. However, the fortress hasn't even been barely damaged. He continued firing upon the ship.

"Kart, let's take care of these gunships first!" Largo exclaimed.

"But, the fortress would launch something into Osaka once it arrives," Kart candidly replied. He continued with his mission of trying to destroy the flying fortress that belonged to the Umbrella Corporation. Over billions of dollars was poured into this fortress.

"We'll get the flying fortress soon," Limi added.

"Alright..." Kart sighed as he disengaged his current target. He joined up with Largo in taking out the second flying gunship. Both men were soon met with incoming turret fire from the second gunship.

"Reflector Force!" Kart yelled as he charged up. A glowing pink orb surrounded his Kingfisher jet as it protected him from the incoming gunfire.

"Gravity Bomb!" Largo yelled using his special bomb to do some very heavy damage to the gunship. Some H-fighters managed to get past Romi but only to be dispatched by Kart.

"Gotta take this one down," Kart said opening fire on the severely damaged parts of the flying gunship. Soon, the bridge was taken out causing a very big explosion that forced the second gunship to slowly descend downwards into the ocean. "Take out the bridge," Kart explained.

"Okay," Cherry said.

"We should split up, it'll make things faster," Romi replied.

"I agree," Largo added.

"If we attack the core, the ships will explode instantly..." Limi commented scanning each gunship for the core areas. She added, "we have to blow a hole through and use our most devastating attacks on the engine cores.

"Engire cores it is," Largo said as he went and attacked the third gunship. He was being tailed by several H-fighters in the process. "Reflector Laser!" he yelled charging up sending several homing lasers that instantaneously destroyed his pursuers.

He found the core and opened fire in the one specific area of the gunship. The core was visible with several Cleaners standing there with MP5Ks firing at him.

"Gravity Bomb!" Largo yelled.

The core started to disrupt as Largo took his leave. Soon, the gunship made a devastating explosion in a ball of fire. The forth gunship started to take damage from that explosion. At the same time, Kart had just explosed its engine core.

"Spark Bomb!" Kart yelled overloading the engine core.

Soon, the forth gunship instantaneously went off. Another big ball of fire in the sky. But, they were getting closer to Osaka with each passing minute.

"We're approaching Osaka in ten minutes!" Romi exclaimed.

"Wing Bomb!" Limi yelled destroying the engine core of the fifth gunship. It resulted in a very big explosion in the night sky. The people of Osaka stopped what they were doing and watched the battle that was taking place up in the sky.

**Osaka Castle**

Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Ashley Graham, and Hunnigan stood there watching the battle at a distance. Neither of them knew what was going on at all. All they saw were small but bright tracer rounds and balls of light.

"The hell's going on?" Leon asked himself. This was all strange to him. Lots of lights up in the air yet no scheduled light or fireworks show. Seemed as if some epic sci-fi battle was taking place in the starry night sky.

"Leon, what's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Seems like a battle up in the air. But with who?"

Claire immediately took off, "I don't know about you, but I'm not standing around to wait. I'm going to find out right now!"

"Claire, wait!" Leon responded as he took off after her.

"Leon!" Ashley and Hunnigan exclaimed following after Leon.

"I have a feeling that Umbrella might have something to do with this," Claire explained as she continued running down the castle. She was eager to know what was going on with the fighting up in the dark skies.

"Take it easy," Leon grabbed.

"Let me go!" Claire demanded as she was about to punch Leon in the face.

"We'll find out at the airfield, let's go," Leon replied. He then led the way as the four of them tried to find out what was going on.

Claire nodded as the four of them quickly left the castle. It was a battle a night. The battle was getting closer to the city and innocent civilians would be hurt and/or possibly killed in the process. She had the gut feeling that Umbrella might have a hand in this.

They could hear the faint sounds of police sirens at a distance.

"What's going on, Leon?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure, I think a battle in the sky. We have to get you to safety first," Leon answered.

"Battle in the sky?" Hunnigan asked.

"Seems that way," Leon also answered. Something was definitely up and he wanted to see for himself what was going on. Nobody knew of this top secret mission nor the intel for the super flying attack fortress.

After a few minutes of running, the four of them were met by a black limousine. Leon told the driver the instructions of where to go next.

**Osaka Air Space**

"Luminesce Bomb!" exclaimed Cherry as she fired the powerful bright red beam into the engine core of the sixth gunship. Small drop ships evacuated from the bottom before the hanger exploded taking out a good number of Umbrella Cleaners.

"Wing Bomb!" yelled Romi destroying the engine core of the seventh gunship. Both gunships exploded in a big ball of flames in the night sky.

"We have to destroy the fortress ASAP," Kart said on the radio. He found his way towards the eighth aerial gunship but was met with heavy anti-aircraft fire. "Reflector Force!" he yelled charging up his batteries as his ship was protected by a bright maroon colored orb of energy that negated all incoming damage.

Kart held onto the stick of his cockpit and executed several barrel rolls to the right evading the stream of gunfire that came at him. Several Cleaners came out from the bridge armed with rocket launchers trying to blast him out from the sky. Holding onto the fire button, Kart sent out several shots taking out the Cleaners.

He blasted a few holes into the gunship exposing the engine core.

"Spark Bomb!" Kart yelled sending a big surge of electricity into the core. A very big and critical explosion followed causing the gunship to explode into pieces. He armed his afterburners and continued his plan of attacking the Umbrella Aerial Attack Fortress.

"Wing Bomb!" Limi yelled destroying the engine core to the ninth gunship. Soon, a massive explosion caused the whole gunship to be swallowed up in flames. People on the mainland stood idly taking pictures of the battle that was comign closer.

Umbrella's Aerial Attack Fortress continued south towards Osaka. The five pilots had to be quick if they wanted to keep the fortress from reaching Osaka.

The tenth gunship went all out. It unleashed everything it had on all five fighter jets in a desperation to survive and to complete Umbrella's objectives. It fired off missiles and rockets that were destroyed by retaliatory gunfire coming from both Largo and Cherry. Romi fired at the side of the gunship exposing the engine core.

About a squad of soldiers armed with grenade launchers and bazookers greeted them with explosive rounds. Romi disengaged and retreated in order to avoid getting hit and possibly damaged.

The five of them were kept at bay as the aerial attack fortress got closer towards Osaka. Several Umbrella H-fighters launched from the hanger bays of the fortress and assisted in attacking the five pilots.

"Shit!" Largo yelled as he rolled towards his left to evade the gunfire coming from behind. He flew upwards into a loop and descended downward getting himself behind the H-fighters. With a grin, Largo opened fire blasting the Umbrella H-fighters to Hell.

"Luminesce Bomb!" Cherry exclaimed taking out the Cleaners and the engire core in the process. Soon, the tenth and last aerial gunship was destroyed in a very big blast. Now there were no more escorts protecting the aerial fortress.

As the fortress got close enough to Osaka, it started launching out rocket propelled pods into the city. They were headed towards various parts of the large city. Limi, Romi, and Cherry quickly engaged the large pods that were rapidly descending towards the city of Osaka.

Soon, several squads of Umbrella H-fighters launched from the hangar bays of the fortress taking pursuit of the Raven, Storm, and the Sparrow. At the same time Kart and Largo were busy taking on the large Umbrella Aerial Attack Fortress.

More H-fighters launched from the bays to keep Kart and Largo busy. Largo set his sights towards the hangar bays. Quickly, he flew into the first hangar bay and saw many Cleaners and H-fighters ready to be launched out into the night of the bright full-moon.

"Gravity Bomb!" yelled Largo quickly flying out the other end of the bay. A big explosion followed as Largo flew upwards and then downwards attacking the main cannons. The main cannons had long barrels and shot out large explosive rounds.

"Spark Bomb!" Kart followed up destroying the second hangar. A big explosion engulfed the entire hangar.

The rounds exploded as Largo rolled left and right to avoid getting damaged. Getting to the base of the cannons, Largo fired everything he had. Soon, the cannon bases were destroyed disabling the fortress' main weapons. Secondary gun-turrets followed Largo each and every way.

"Gravity Bomb!" Largo yelled using his Gravity Bomb to destroy the gun-turrets firing at him. Kart had just finished destroying the final hangar bay preventing more H-fighters to come out.

"Largo, I found the engine core... It's at the very back of the flying fortress. However, it'll be heavily guarded," Kart explained.

"Right on it," Largo smiled.

Kart with the Kingfisher took on his share of the H-fighters. Largo with the cover of Kart made it towards the back of the fortress and opened fire. Several automated machine-gun cannons took aim at Largo and opened fire. While trying to expose the engine core of the aerial flying fortress, Largo had to avoid getting torn to shreads by the cannon.

"Damn, they'll tear me to shreads..." Largo said to himself.

Kart managed to shoot down about three of the H-fighters that were attacking him. He descended downwards as a trail of tracer rounds were several inches above. More H-fighters dived down to take pursuit of him.

"Gravity Bomb!" Largo yelled destroying the machine-gun cannons. He continued to open fire blasting part of the side. Through the hole, he could see the engine core. Quickly, Largo opened fire taking out the guards and hitting the engine core.

"_Engine core compromised! Turning back!"_

The Umbrella Aerial Attack Fortress started to make a 180. Largo continued firing at the engine core dealing it more damage.

"Largo, let it go," Kart said.

"Let it go!"

"We have to help the others. They're being pursued...," Kart explained.

Largo grumbled as he followed Kart into Osaka. They had to take out the Umbrella H-fighters that pursued Limi, Romi, and Cherry who were preoccupied with destroying the various pods launched into the city.

The Kingfighter dived down following five Umbrella H-fighters zipping over Ogimachi Park creating a sonic boom effect. They quickly zipped down the Hanshin Express Line over several cars in heavy traffic.

Kart opened fire sending several H-fighters to a fiery doom. The Kingfisher quickly flew over the limousine with Leon Kennedy, Ashley Graham, Claire Redfield, and Hunnigan. It caused the limo to shake due to the force of wind velocity.

"What was that!" Ashley exclaimed.

Leon rose up out from the sunroof with a pair of binoculars. He ducked down as several Umbrella H-fighters whizzed right past the limousine. With a pair of binoculars, Leon looked through and noticed the Umbrella symbol on the side.

"Umbrella!" Leon Kennedy exclaimed.

"You say Umbrella?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, they some some weird aircraft," Leon answered.

Several attack helicopters arrived on the scene trying to take out the Umbrella H-fighters. However, they were no match as they were shot down within seconds. Largo with his Albatross quickly opened fire shooting down the pursuing H-fighters.

"Seventy-five percent of pods destroyed..." Limi said as she opened fire destroying another pod that was flying over the Shitennoji Temple.

Cherry destroyed several pods over the Shirinashi River. But quickly chased several Umbrella H-fighters over the Nishi-Ku. "Luminesce Bomb!" she yelled frying several H-fighters. People on the ground had their photo and video cameras recording all the action they could see.

"Last of the pods destroyed," Romi said as she started to battle a company of Umbrella H-fighters over Tennoji-Ku. Police helicopters tried to help but were quickly taken down by the Umbrella H-fighters.

Limi was now fighting a large group of H-fighters over Naniwa-Ku. "Wing Bomb!" she yelled taking out a good number of her attackers. Several reporters had their cameras on to record the action.

"Gravity Bomb!" Largo yelled taking out about ten Umbrella H-fighters up in the skies. However, the destroyed H-fighters would crash into buildings and other parts of Osaka. He could see the people running for cover.

He pulled the stick back and pulled upwards into the air as more Umbrella H-fighters followed after him in hot pursuit. Largo dive upwards into a loop putting him behind the H-fighters as he immediately opened fire.

"Wing Bomb!" Romi yelled destroying another good number of Umbrella's H-fighters. Soon, a barrage of H-fighters soon pursued after Romi several hundred feet above trying to drop bombs on her.

"I don't think so!" Kart exclaimed coming to the rescue as he descended downward shooting down the H-fighters that went after Romi.

"Thanks," Romi said.

"No problem... Just keep destroying these things," Kart replied.

"Gravity Bomb!" yelled Largo taking out another group of Umbrella H-fighters. More and more Umbrella H-fighters were being blasted out from the sky. They were no match for these five pilots.

Reinforcements would soon arrive. The remnants of the Umbrella H-fighters were forced to retreat as they disengaged the five pilots.

"Phew..." said a relieved Romi.

Largo sat back and took a sigh, "I need a few cold drinks after this."

"You and me both," added Cherry.

"Everybody rendezvous back at the base," Kart said. Everybody else nodded as they disengaged and returned to base.

Meanwhile, Leon Kennedy stood outside the limousine. He was inspecting one of the wrecked H-fighters. It seemed that the pilot was nowhere to be found. No trace of blood or whatever. Leon took a deep sigh.

"Cleaner pilots..." Leon said to himself.

"They're manufacturing their own pilots now?" Claire Redfield asked in disbelief. This had gone from bad to worse. She then approached the wreckage of the Umbrella H-fighter. It was pretty shocking to know what the Umbrella Corporation was actually capable of.

"We're going to be in a lot more serious trouble..." Leon Kennedy said to himself.

Claire let out a sigh, "I wouldn't be surprised if Umbrella had the funds to come up with that kind of stuff. I always thought their stock and trade was pharmaceuticals and illegal genetic research."

"They also deal with computer technology," Leon added. He then reached for his cell phone, "guess we better call this one in..." Punching in a few numbers, Leon waited for the answer. It would just make the night longer.


	181. The Sons of Sparda

The Sons of Sparda

**Abandoned Umbrella Facility**

It was about past midnight in Osaka. He had just heard about the battle that took place in the air recently. But, he had his own mission. Dante made a left turn towards the abandoned Umbrella facility.

He figured that he would be taking out Umbrella's garbage. Secretly, he knew all about the Umbrella Corporation. So far, they haven't looked into the supernatural yet... All their beasts and monstrosities were created by the use of science and technology. It was almost the same as creatures being created by mere dark sorcery.

"I have the feeling it's going to be a long night..." Dante said to himself. He was getting closer to the old abandoned facility.

Supposed to be a disposal facility. But, it was abandoned several years ago due to unknown reasons and circumstances. Frankly, there's been a rash of disappearances and cannibalistic murders taking place nearby. Dante Sparda slowly arrived at the front gates of the old facility.

Dante Sparda parked his motorcycle at the front gates of an old abandoned facility belonging to the Umbrella Corporation. He was pretty bored and needed something to do. Mark of the Millennium Tournament Committee offered Dante an assignment to investigate an old abandoned facility along the bay area of Osaka.

With his special weapons and guns, Dante was ready to kick some serious ass. He held his flashlight and shined the light through the gates. So far, there was nothing around at all. However, looks were deceiving.

Slowly, Dante stepped through the gates armed with his handguns 'Ebony & Ivory.' All of his guns were enchanted with infinite ammo. Something that would greatly assist Dante in his missions fighting against the world of evil and darkness. He could smell that foul stench of death and decay walking past that gate. The stench wasn't surprising for him. Afterall, this was Dante's line of work.

A supernatural detective who happens to be half-demon. Dante whistled a tune as he continued searching around the site. He knew there would be zombies and other monsters lurking around this abandoned facility. The place seemed to be some old treatment facility. Dante continued to look around the front area. It was pretty dark around. He would have to find a source of light.

"Damn... A surprise party without the light," Dante said to himself. He continued shining the flashlight around and saw something he could use. "Heh, a power box," he casually said walking towards the fuse box. After splicing a few wires and hitting a few switches, the lights immediately came on.

"Yeah, that's better," Dante said to himself. He slowly turned around and saw a whole bunch of zombies staggering around. "It's about time you things showed up," he said to the zombies. All he got was moans and groans. Turning their sights towards Dante, the hungry zombies staggered towards him.

Dante immediately whipped out both Ebony and Ivory, "finally... I can blow off some steam." As the zombies staggered forward, Dante just let them have it firing both guns. These zombies were at all nothing.

The staggering zombies were being torn to shreads by Dante's bullets. Dante turned his head and gave a yawn of boredom to the zombies. Just fighting plain zombies was pretty much boring to him. All they did was just stagger and tried to grapple with him.

"Man, this shit is boring..."

Dante leaped up into the air and turned upside down for his Rain Storm. He spun like a tornado while firing both guns tearing the zombies up in a razor sharp rain of bullets. One zombie was split in half from the head down to the crotch area. Few seconds later, Dante landed on his feet and sput around in a 720 degree motion firing both handguns taking out any zombies that surrounded him.

"I hate wasting such moves on you things," Dante added with an apathetic tone of voice. He really didn't care that much for just regular zombies that limb and stagger. That was just child's play to him. What he wanted was a better challenge than to fight a bunch of retarded zombies.

Dante threw a hard side thrust kick tearing the head off another zombie. Blood spewed out from the neck wound before the headless zombie staggered to the ground. As the severed head landed, Dante aimed both guns and took a pot shot. The head splattered into pieces as Dante twirled and holstered both Ebony and Ivory.

He then equipped himself with Alastor. This seemed to be a more appropriate weapon to use in fighting against a bunch of slow zombies. Dante quickly charged at the zombies decapitating one with a hard swing of Alastor.

"Feels much better," Dante smiled.

Dante threw a hard flip kick launching another zombie up into the air. He jumped up and followed up with his Aerial Rave slicing the zombie up into many different pieces. Soon Dante landed as many pieces of the zombie fell to the ground. The other zombies staggered forward and gathered the many severed parts of that dead zombie.

"Bon apetite..." Dante said to the zombies. He then did his Dance Macabre doing a devastating combo to the zombies following up with his Crazy Dance. Alastor was stuck into the ground as Dante did a pole play with it. After awhile, Dante quickly grabbed Alastor from the ground continuing to slice the zombies into many bloody pieces of rotting meat.

Still, it was starting to get boring.

"I'd love to stay and play... Hey that rhymed," Dante laughed to himself. He continued, "but I got a job to do. You people are in the way of me getting paid. It's been fun; but, have to end it here..." He holstered Alastor and unsheathed both Agni & Rudra.

Dante executed his Twister hurling a tornado made from fire & wind. Zombies caught in its path were burned. He followed up with his Tempest to make the tornado spin in all directions. A good number of zombies fell to the ground covered in flames. Good way to kill the virus in their decomposed corpses.

There were still a few zombies left. Dante executed his Zodiac launching a ball of light that vaporized three zombies. The remnants of the zombies turned towards zombie and tried to grab him for a late night meal. Yawning, Dante stretched out a bit waiting for the zombies to come closer to him.

He then executed his Volcano blowing a little explosion in front of him. The last of the zombies were caught in that explosion. Dante turned around not caring about the zombies. The main building was right ahead.

"Better be some freaks worth killing inside," Dante huffed. He cracked his neck a bit before approaching the front doors. With several swings of his Alastor, the door was cut open into several pieces as Dante casually walked in unannounced. There were several dead corpses with their heads missing.

**Abandoned Umbrella Facility - Main Lobby**

However, their heads were cleanly sliced off. Dante stepped through and leaned against the wall lighting a cigarette. He leaned back taking a few puffs waiting for company sensing that he wasn't alone in the large main hall.

"Don't make me wait here all night," Dante called out. He could hear some weird sounds about the main hall. Bowing his head down, Dante pulled out Ebony and aimed towards his right pulling the trigger several times.

He let out a deep sigh turning to his right to see a Hunter laying there riddled with bullet holes. The sound attracted many hissing sounds from around. Dante stood there as he was welcomed by the appearance of several Hunters with their razor sharp claws ready to take his head.

"Better not disappoint me like these dead heads outside," Dante said to the Hunters. He immediately opened fire on the Hunters as they lunged at him from all directions. "That's more like it!" Dante exclaimed with such excitement like he was at a party. The man was ready to party like there was no tomorrow.

Dante threw a spinning crescent kick smacking one of the Hunters to the ground. An idea lightbulbed above his head. Something he pulled off before. With these Hunters, it would be no different.

"Free Ride," Dante said all cooly. He somersaulted into the air and landed on top of the Hunter's back causing it to scream a most horrifying scream. The Hunter's back was used as a skateboard as Dante skated around the main hall firing both Ebony and Ivory at the other Hunters.

Dante skated against the wall as several Hunters lunged after him only to have several bullet holes in their heads. He landed on the floor and quickly skated up the wall and flipped off firing both guns sending bullets in all directions taking out other Hunters. Quickly, Dante skated off the receptionist's desk spinning around firing in all directions taking out all Hunters that jumped at him.

Swiftly, he somersaulted off the Hunter and fired several rounds into its torso and head. Dante landed on top of the receptionist's desk and holstered both Ebony & Ivory. He whipped out his shotgun and started unloading shell after shell onto the Hunters as they flew back in different directions with big wounds to the chest and the head.

He motioned for the Hunters to come at him. Dante kept his back against the wall for cover from behind. The Hunters rushed at Dante from all directions at full speed. As they got close enough, Dante executed his Fire Works spinning the shotgun like a set of numchukus Bruce Lee style while firing.

One of the Hunters got close enough to get a downward smack with the barrel of the shotgun. The Hunter was stunned but recovered to have the barrel of Dante's shotgun right at its mouth before it went off.

BOOM!

The Hunter's head and brain were splattered against the floor.

"What's the matter? Just getting warmed up," Dante cooly taunted. He aimed the shotgun upwards firing several shots blasting to pieces three Hunters trying to take a swing at his head. "You think I'm that stupid?"

He twirled the barrel to the front of his lips blowing the smoke away before placing it back inside his long red trenchcoat. Dante then pulled out Spiral and executed his Trickshot sending a shot that ricocheted around the main hall bouncing off the walls, floor, and ceiling. The Hunters didn't know what was going on.

Until it was too late...

One Hunter fell to the ground head with a clean bullet hole in the middle of its head. Dante could see the other side from the shot. Soon, it fell to the ground as blood started to seep out from the bullet wound to the head and onto the old black and white tile floor of the main hall. The same bullet tore through the leg of another Hunter causing to scream such an unholy scream of pain and agony.

The Hunters started to retreat in different directions. However, they fell to the floor upon getting hit by Dante's Trickshot.

"Gets 'em every time," Dante said with a smile followed with a yawn.

Some were dead while others were critically wounded as the Trickshot hit specific organs in their body. Dante whipped out both Ebony & Ivory again proceeding to finish off the rest of the wounded Hunters.

"Can't let any of you fuckers live... Nothing personal..." Dante addressed the Hunters. With each Hunter, Dante mercilessly fired both handguns before launching them up into the air with a powerful kick. As the Hunters were midair, Dante aimed his guns upwards firing several more rounds riddling them with bullet holes.

The Hunters fell to the ground made instantly into Swiss cheese. Dante took another deep sigh and walked up the stairs to the main hall. A bunch of Hunter Gammas came out from the wood work. They looked much more disgusting than the regular Hunters due to them having all sorts of sores and bumps all over their bodies.

"Blech... Looks like you contracted some serious genital herpes..." Dante said as he slowly backed away. He didn't want any of those freaks touching him. These Hunters had the ability to inflect poison with each of their attacks.

They all rushed at Dante.

"You fuckers better keep back," Dante called out. He wasn't the slightest bit scared nor angry at all. This was all paradise to Dante Sparda.

All the Hunter Gammas jumped at Dante from all sides. Dante executed his Time Lag slowing time for the Hunter Gammas but with himself still able to move quickly. Whipping out his Alastor, Dante slashed at them many many times. Soon with time returning to normal, Dante walked off as pieces of the Hunter Gammas fell to the floor.

"Too easy..."

A big double-door was right in front of Dante as he threw a spinning back kick slamming them wide open.

**Abandoned Umbrella Facility - Main Hall**

Dante stepped into the main hall. Seemed that all the doors were shut off and boarded up. Slowly he approached the center taking a good look around. Main power was out of order with just only the emergency lights on. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that all?" Dante asked sarcastically up to the sky.

A large figure rose from the ground in front of Dante who casually stepped back. This was something Dante didn't expect to see. However, stuff like this didn't even surprise the Son of Sparda.

Standing in front of Dante was a Nemesis. This one was armed with a mini-gun with enough rounds to take out several battalions of soldiers and armor. It still had its T-Virus infected tentacles as well.

"Hey beautiful..." Dante greeted the Nemesis sarcastically.

"STARS..." the Nemesis growled.

"Stars? I don't see any stars... But if you want, I'll be happy to show you some," Dante mocked the Nemesis still standing his ground. The Nemesis stood there just studying Dante Sparda who wasn't even scared nor intimidated by it.

"STARS..."

"Something tells me that you're nothing but a push over," Dante added. Nemesis saw that Dante had several powerful weapons on him. So, he was deemed a very serious threat.

"STARS..." Nemesis growled again. But this time, it started to fire off its min-gun. This was Dante's cue to take cover as he jumped and ran alongside the wall as the rounds from Nemesis' mini-gun followed after him tearing through the walls and doors of the hallway.

"Gonna have to be a lot quicker, pal," Dante replied as he launched himself from the wall and flew over Nemesis. He aimed both guns downward and spun executing his Rain Storm firing down on top of Nemesis' back side.

It forced the Nemesis to move forward a few steps. With Nemesis' back turned, Dante continued to fire both Ebony & Ivory at the back side. In a furious rage, Nemesis' made a 180 facing Dante again who waved.

"Got a pretty face," Dante said to Nemesis.

Nemesis remained silent as it fired more rounds at Dante who dived towards his left. Dante took out his shotgun firing at Nemesis' knee caps.

"All show and no substance," Dante added.

Nemesis stopped firing and came charging at Dante swinging its free fist at him. Dante fired several rounds into the minigun dealing it damage. As Nemesis got close enough, it tried to fire at Dante. However, it started to malfunction and explode right in Nemesis' face.

"Doofus..." Dante taunted.

Soon, a very pissed off Nemesis came rushing at Dante trying to knock his head off with very powerful punches.

"My mom could hit better than you," Dante mocked as he jumped back effortlessly evading a swinging punch coming from Nemesis.

Dante did a baseball slide to the legs of Nemesis forcing it to its knees. Dante whipped out his shotgun and fired at Nemesis' ass causing it to rise up. That more than pissed off Nemesis making a 180 trying to knock Dante's head off with a very powerful swinging hook punch.

"Too slow," Dante said countering with a jump spin kick across Nemesis' face. That didn't even stun Nemesis as it grabbed Dante by the coat and picking him up above the ground. Still, Dante had that smirk on his face.

"STARS..."

"I'll show you some stars right now," Dante replied taking out Artemis and executing his Sphere. He created an energy sphere and shot it right into Nemesis' face and then followed up with his Acid Rain attack.

Nemesis was forced to drop Dante as it held its face in pain. The big Tyrant was screaming and yelling in the most agonizing thought possible on a BOW. It walked around blindly trying to punch at Dante who jumped around evading effortlessly. Dante was just toying with the ugly BOW.

Dante holstered Artemis and whipped out Alastor again. He rushed at Nemesis executing his Flicker spinning around slashing repeatedly. Nemesis staggered back suffering with deep gashes on his chest and back. Quickly, the gashes healed themselves to normal.

"Heh, you regenerate," Dante said.

"STARS..."

"Yeah, yeah... You want to see stars..." Dante replied. He took a deep sigh and added, "I'm more than thrilled you can regenerate. That makes it more fun making you my bitch." Nemesis had just recovered its sight and came at Dante once again.

"STARS..."

"Is that the only thing you can say?" Dante asked rhetorically. He armed himself with Agni & Rudra again and started slashing at Nemesis with both blades. Dante then took a hard punch to the face but laughed. "That tickled... You hit worse than a little girl."

Nemesis shot out its tentacle jabbing Dante in the gut. Dante cringed as he staggered back holding his gut. However, that look turned into a smirk.

"STARS..."

Nemesis was dumbstruck.

"Doesn't work on me... Nice try, though," Dante commented as he quickly sliced off the tentacle. The Nemesis screamed in pain once again. "I told you I was going to make you my bitch tonight," Dante reminded Nemesis.

Nemesis rushed at Dante in mere desperation immediately. Dante smiled as he activated his Devil Trigger. No longer did he look human but looked like a full-blooded demon. Nemesis stepped back some as DT Dante levitated above the ground.

"STARS!" Nemesis shouted.

Dante executed his Meteor. Nemesis had nowhere to run as Dante launched huge fireballs at it for major damage. As the smoke cleared, Dante was on one knee. He reverted back to his human form.

Laying in front of him was Nemesis' smoldering corpse.

"That was almost fun," Dante said rising to his feet. He clapped his together and proceeded to head back into the lobby area. "Is this the best Umbrella can do?" he asked himself out or rhetorical sarcasm. The man didn't think that much of the Umbrella Corporation.

To him, they were a bunch of pansies.

"Fuck this, I need a serious drink."

**Abandoned Umbrella Facility**

Dante stepped out from the building entrance. However, a figure stood there just waiting for Dante to come out. Noticing who the figure was, Dante stood dead in his tracks. This turned into a sudden change of events.

"You..."

"Been awhile, Dante..." said the figure.

"Virgil!" Dante exclaimed. It was a surprise to see Virgil now known as Nelo Angelo standing there waiting for him.

"Don't call me by that name... I am Nelo Angelo," Angelo replied. His reasons for being here at this facility were unknown. Virgil still went under the guise of Nelo Angelo. In his hand was the Yamoto, a very long katana blade.

"You are still my brother. Why are you here?" Dante demanded to know. Something definitely was up if Nelo Angelo had shown up. Nelo Angelo was loyal only to Mundus. Since Mundus had been sealed away, Nelo Angelo was without a purpose at the moment.

Nelo Angelo just laughed.

"Mundus has been sealed away by yours truly. He won't be unsealed until another two millennia... What brings you here, bro?" Dante asked. He wanted to know why Nelo Angelo was here in the first place.

Nelo Angelo crossed his arms.

"I'm waiting... I don't have all night," Dante added.

"If you wish... I still wish to fight you to the death. Like last time, no guns..." Nelo Angelo answered. Dante took a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Can't we do this some other time? I have a job to do... Nothing that doesn't have anything to do with you..." Dante replied back.

Nelo Angelo gave out a laugh. "Oh really...? It doesn't have anything to do with me? How did I know that you'd be here?"

"I don't know. You've been given some neat powers?" Dante asked not caring.

He shook his head to Dante, "not quite... I heard about what you are doing investigating the Umbrella Corporation. For now, I have lent my services to Lord Alfred Ashford and Lady Alexia Ashford of the Ashford Clan and the leaders of the Umbrella Corporation."

Dante blinked.

"Surprised? I knew you'd be surprised..."

"Umbrella, why!" Dante asked demanding to know. It surprised Dante to see that Virgil/Nelo Angelo would align himself with the likes of the Umbrella Corporation. Nonetheless, it had now prompted Dante to have this duel with his long-lost fallen twin brother.

"I am not sure... It feels as if Umbrella could help speed up Mundus' unsealing... But, I was wrong. However, they offered me assistance. In this turn of fate, our paths have crossed again for different reasons," Nelo Angelo explained.

"I guess I'll have to take you up on that duel," Dante replied.

"Then come get some!" Nelo Angelo exclaimed holding his Yamoto and gesturing Dante to come at him. Dante held his Alastor in place getting ready for another duel with his twin brother. Both men charged at each other swing their swords.

Sparks started to flew as both blades made impact with each other. Nelo Angelo made a spinning swipe only to have it deflected by Dante. The force caused Nelo Angelo to be open as Dante threw a side thrust kick to the gut area. It forced Nelo Angelo to stagger back a bit before regaining his bearings.

"I see you've improved that much," Nelo Angelo commented.

"That's nothing," Dante replied as he motioned for Nelo Angelo to come at him. Nelo Angelo came at Dante again swinging his Yamoto only to be blocked by the Alastor. In turn, Dante swung his Alastor only to have it blocked by the Yamoto.

Nelo Angelo executed a spinning swing as Dante effortlessly rolled underneath. Dante ran towards the chain link fence and jumped at it. With swift agility, Dante rebounded off the fence and threw a somersault slash to Nelo Angelo who quickly jumped back. Dante landed on the ground as he spun in a breakdance while swing his sword at the same time.

Swiftly, Dante got back to his feet.

In return, Nelo slid forward and executed his Angelo Slash. Dante jumped towards his left and rolled back to his feet avoiding the powerful slash. Nelo Angelo turned around and held his sword above his head. He slid towards Dante again trying to execute his Angelo Stinger. Quickly, Dante jumped up and executed an Air Hike causing him to do another jump up into the air.

Dante somersaulted over Nelo and landed on the opposite side. He then executed his Kick 13 throwing a flaming back roundhouse kick. Nelo staggered as he felt the blow to his back by Dante's hard foot.

Nelo Angelo quickly retaliated as he turned around and executed his Knockout Kick on Dante. The attack consisted with a heavy punch to the face that stunned Dante in the process. It kept him stunned long enough as Nelo Angelo followed up with a Kick 13. This attack caused Dante to fly back and hit the floor on his back.

Taking to the air, Nelo Angelo charged up and threw several Energy Balls. Quickly, Dante jumped back to avoid the first shot. Nelo Angelo then followed up with his Sword Wall as a big formation of swords in front of him.

It fired in a series that caused Dante to take more cover. Nelo Angelo was still a tough person to fight against despite him being Dante's brother. Dante immediately equipped Beowulf and executed his Zodiac technique. He then fired a ball of light at Nelo Angelo hitting him in the chest area. Nelo Angelo retaliated by throwing another Energy Ball. Dante countered with Zodiac as both energy balls met making a big explosion of light.

Nelo Angelo fell to the floor a bit stunned. Dante took his chance as he equipped the Ifrit gauntlets and started punching the hell out of his twin brother.

"I don't have time for this!" Dante exclaimed throwing several jabs and a right cross to Nelo Angelo's face. He followed up with a spinning back kick to the chest area sending Nelo Angelo to the dirt ground.

Immediately, Nelo Angelo teleported away and reappeared several feet to the right of Dante. He was huffing and puffing from the battle Dante had given him.

"Had enough?" Dante asked.

"Hardly," Nelo Angelo answered.

"I knew you'd say that... Sucks ass you work for Umbrella. You can keep your sword... I'll just smack you around with my bare hands," Dante said doing a Bruce Lee style motion towards Nelo Angelo.

"Bit overconfident aren't you?" Nelo Angelo asked.

"We'll see," Dante cooly answered. He equipped Beowulf and waited for Nelo Angelo to come at him. Besides being a master swordsman and hawkeye gunslinger, Dante Sparda was a martial arts expert.

"You'll go home in a matchbox!" Nelo Angelo exclaimed as he rushed Dante swinging his katana left and right. Dante stepped back and bent backwards avoiding the first slash as Nelo Angelo retracted his blade and turned his back towards him. Nelo Angelo attempted to executed a back thrust which is used to take out enemies that attack from behind.

Dante side-stepped the back sword thrust. He threw several whip fist attacks to Nelo Angelo's face and threw a hard hook punch. The hook punch alone forced Nelo Angelo to the ground. Quickly, Nelo Angelo threw a footsweep that knocked Dante onto the ground. Before Dante could leap back to his feet, Nelo Angelo grabbed one of his legs and applied a painful leg-lock submission. Dante winced as he tried to get free of the strong grip.

"I've been improving my ground game, Dante..." Nelo Angelo commented.

Dante continued to free his leg, "I see..." He forced his leg free after smacking Nelo Angelo across the face with a ground-style enziguri. With both legs free, Dante leaped back to his feet. Nelo Angelo stood to his feet shaking off the attack.

"Well done, Dante," Nelo complimented. He then motioned for Dante to come at him this time. Dante smirked rubbing his thumb against the nose before walking towards Nelo Angelo. Getting close enough, Dante threw a scissors kick as Nelo Angelo stepped back. Dante threw off his red trenchcoat and placed it on the ground.

Dante followed up with several punches and a spinning back kick that Nelo Angelo easily avoided. Nelo Angelo came forward and slashed Dante across the chest.

"Ugggggghhh..." Dante groaned holding his chest in pain. That sword slash stung like hell. Nelo Angelo came at him about to execute his Deathblow raising the sword over his head as the tip touched the ground.

With Nelo in the open, Dante took his chance throwing several hard gut punches to the stomach area. Nelo Angelo could feel the air get knocked out of him. Immediatley, Dante grabbed Nelo by the head putting him in a Muay Thai clinch. Dante smiled as he introduced Nelo Angelo's face to his hard Muay Thai knee attacks.

After about eight knee attacks, Nelo Angelo staggered backwards stunned. Dante jumped up with one knee and threw a hard front snap kick with the other leg. It made impact with Nelo Angelo's face causing him to flying back several feet and hit the ground.

Dante somersaulted up into the air and launched downward towards Nelo Angelo with a downward fist strike to the face. Nelo Angelo's eyes glowed as he thrusted Yamoto upwards jabbing Dante into the gut.

"Uggghhhhh..." Dante groaned holding his gut.

Nelo Angelo stood back to his feet holding the Yamoto sword that was still embedded in Dante's gut area. With his right foot, Nelo Angelo pushed it against Dante's chest and forced him off the katana which was now stained in blood. Dante staggered back holding his bleeding gut area as Nelo Angelo approached.

"My turn," Nelo said.

Dante was defenseless as Nelo Angelo attacked him with the Yamoto. Nelo Angelo followed up with an Energy Ball to the chest. It forced Dante to fly back several feet as his body slammed against the steel fence and bouncing off to the ground.

Slowly, he approached Dante.

Nelo Angelo was about to execute his 4 Hit Combo. Quickly, Dante extended his leg and tripped Nelo Angelo causing him to stagger. Dante jumped up into theair and executed his Hammer attack with a downward double-fist smash. The blow stunned Nelo Angelo as he was out of it for a bit. Swftly, Dante got to his feet and threw a spin kick followed by spinning hook kick across Nelo Angelo's face.

"And you thought I couldn't be you without my sword, bro," Dante said throwing a gut punch with one hand and haymaker with other hand. Nelo Angelo staggered back some more swing his katana.

"Ugggghhhhh, I was mistaken..." Nelo Angelo said standing his ground. He gave out a laugh, "you've improved a lot. I had underestimated you. This is enough for tonight. Next time, you won't be so lucky..."

"Whatever..." Dante replied.

With that, Nelo Angelo disappeared. Dante quickly healed as the wounds on his chest vanished. He felt that this was enough for tonight. However, he was still shocked that his brother had aligned himself with the likes of Umbrella.

"Eh, I'll think about that later," Dante said to himself picking up his red trenchcoat. He whistled a tune heading towards his motorcycle.


	182. Nicholai's Interrogation

Nicholai's Interrogation

(Author's Note- There's a reference to The Shield. Very hard to detect.)

**Interrogation Room**

Colonel William Guile, Lieutenant Charlie Nash, Commander Rolento Schugerg, Commander Hiedern, and Captain Kenya Sawada stood around in various areas of the interrogation room. They had very rested looks on their faces. However Nicholai had a very impatient look on his face after being captured compliments of the Paper Sisters.

The light was dimmed out.

The Russian mercenary stared blankly at the see through mirror. His look was as cold as ice. The only thing going through Nicholai's mind right now was one word: murder... It was a simple assassination mission on the lives of Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield. However, he didn't expect any outside interference.

Nicholai had a very murderous look on his face. Everybody else in the room could see that on him. But, they didn't care. They managed to apprehend one of Umbrella's most valuable operatives. If Nicholai managed to bust out, he'd murder those Paper Sisters and their friends for putting him in this predicament.

He remembered what those people looked like. All he needed to do was get their names. Something he didn't have at the moment. Killing the STARS members and their friends/allies would have to wait at the moment. What he wanted to do were kill those other people: Anita King, Michelle Mui, Maggie Cheung, Nancy Makahari, Yomiko Readman, and Drake Anderson.

Right now, he needed to find a way out of that interrogation. He was unprepared for the unexpected. Nicholai refused to show fear and he refused to break at all costs. To him, these people were just weaklings.

Umbrella would probably pressure the government to release Nicholai. However, that might not be the case due to the extensive heat that Umbrella is taking. Right now, Umbrella is not. Not many people wanted to touch the corporation.

"Sorry for the wait, Mr. Ginoveaf," Guile addressed. He had a very calm and professional tone of voice in the room.

Guile pulled himself a chair and turned it around and took a seat. His arms rested on the back of the chair. Right in front of him was Nicholai Ginoveaf. Nicholai was a battle hardened soldier and a Russian. He knew that the man wouldn't break.

Standing on the opposite side were Seth, Vanessa, Ramon, and Chun-Li. They stood there and watched as Nicholai was about to be interrogated.

Nicholai remained silent.

"I'm Colonel William Guile, United States Air Force also working with the A.N." Guile introduced himself to Nicholai. Still, Nicholai wouldn't say a single word. He still remained silent. The Russian was as hard as a rock.

Interrogation wasn't new to Nicholai at all. Whether if was him being interrogated or him doing the interrogating at all. Nicholai's eyes looked up but the face still remained in the same place. There was a small surveillance camera by the corner. He noticed that the light was on.

"The man with the glasses is Lieutenent Charlie Nash of the United States Air Force. Man with the red beret hat is Commander Rolento Schugerg. Man in the blue camouflage is Captain Kenya Sawada. Lastly the man with the blue beret hat and the eyepatch is Commander Heidern of the Ikaris," Guile added introducing Nicholai to the other interrogators.

Nicholai remained silent.

"Do you know why you're in here?" Guile asked rhetorically. Nicholai perfectly knew why he was in here. But he wouldn't answer.

"He's hard as a rock, comrade," Rolento said to Guile.

"Eh, he'll soften up..." Guile replied as he cracked a faint laugh. He continued looking right at Nicholai.

"It'll take some time," Charlie added.

Heidern popped his neck a bit, "something we have plenty of."

Guile shook his head some. He still had a calm and cool look on his face. His role would be that of the good-cop.

The camera was currently recording everything that went on in this room. Umbrella could easily hack into the main terminal and watch the live interrogation. It would put Nicholai in grave danger if he were to talk. Nicholai moved his eyes around without turning his face either way. He observed the others in the room.

Rolento had a very bored look on his face. Like Nicholai, Rolento too was a battle hardened soldier. But he was more of a soldier than Nicholai was. Nicholai might have to worry about Commander Rolento Schugerg.

"I'll tell you anyway," Guile directed towards Nicholai who still remained silent in his seat. Nicholai would show them that he was much stronger. If he managed to escape, Nicholai would kill them as well.

Nicholai still had that ice cold expression on his face. No expression of weakness on Nicholai's face at all.

"He's been pretty silent all day," Sawada commented.

"Hungry? Thirsty?" Guile asked. Still, Nicholai wouldn't say a single word. "We could order in something for you, if you like," he offered.

There was still silence coming from Nicholai.

"I guess not," Guile retracted in a calm and concerned tone of voice. He then continued, "you're in because you tried to assassin two United States government agents. You know who they are?"

Nicholai still wouldn't say a word.

"I think you do know who they are," Guile answered for Nicholai.

Charlie then approached the square table and kneeled by Nicholai getting up into his face. Nicholai's face didn't turn; not even one inch.

"Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, members of STARS," Charlie said to Nicholai. He then added, "especially Jill Valentine." Nicholai wanted to kill Jill Valentine so badly after that incident in Raccoon City hours before it got nuked by orders of the United States President.

The Russian still didn't speak a word. He still had that cold expression on his face. Inside, he was perfectly calm.

Cool as a breeze...

"You may seem calm, but you have any idea how much shit you're in and how much more you're going to be in?" Guile asked.

As a soldier and a mercenary, Nicholai Ginoveaf knew how much trouble he was in. But in the long run it would all be worth it. After this is over, all his adversaries would be dead. Nicholai would be having vodka sitting on the beach on his own island.

He knew the whole interrogation game.

"I guess you do..." Guile retracted.

To Nicholai, live in the UBCS was 'give me victory or give me death.' This was something to be taken quite literally. Umbrella does not tolerate failure. It's either die in combat or die by the hands of Umbrella's corporate might.

"He's good..." Vanessa commented as she observed from the opposite side. She had a look on intrique on her face. A smirk crept across her lips as she had the urge to barge in there and get a piece of the action.

"You're six feet deep in it," Guile said in a cool tone of voice. It seemed as he was joking around with this as he gave Nicholai a gentle slap on the wrist. Nicholai was still patient like he was calculating something.

His facial expressions didn't change one bit especially after getting captured and arrested. The look on Nicholai's face looked the same. This was just child's play to Nicholai. Nicholai was a much brutal interrogator working for Umbrella. However, due to the law Guile and the others weren't allowed to the do the same kind of interrogation.

Everybody in the room including Guile just wanted to knock the shit out of Nicholai. Even Nicholai knew it. But he had the trump card that put everything at a stalemate.

"Business corruption, questionable business practices, murder, manslauter, pre-meditated murder, attempted murder, reckless endangerment, various human rights violations, the whole list goes on," Guile added. Calmly, Nicholai poured himself a glass of water.

"I guess he's thirsty..." Charlie commented.

"Let him drink," Guile replied.

Nicholai just sat there like a soldier is trained to do. It was either go to prison for the rest of his life or be tortured and/or killed by his peers at the Umbrella Corporation. That was something even Nicholai wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of. But it wouldn't stop there. Nicholai would be a guinea pig for making BOWs. Good enough reason not to talk.

"We have enough evidence to destroy Umbrella," Sawada said with a confident tone of voice as if he was a high and mighty officer. He approached the table and slammed his hand on the table. However, that didn't even startle Nicholai in the slightest bit.

Guile gave a whistle.

"With you, it'll be even sweeter," Sawada continued. He looked assuring but was lying through his teeth. Inside, he was nervous about Nicholai's reaction.

"You're looking at life in prison without the possibility of being paroled," Guile asserted as he rose from his seat and stretched out. He was still playing the good cop with the cool demeanor. What roles the other four would play were still unknown. It was obvious that Sawada would be playing the cop that goes by the book.

"You think he's going to break?" Vanessa asked.

"I doubt it... Not by these means," Seth answered. He had a calm and serious look on his face. His eyes gazed through the see through mirror marking Nicholai Ginoveaf just analyzing him. Without emotion, Seth held up an apple to his mouth and took a bite.

Chun-Li gave a yawn, "I think Nicholai's more afraid of Umbrella than us."

"I wouldn't blame him," Vanessa commented as she stretched out her arms some.

"He's still not talking," Seth cut in. He was intrigued at how Nicholai was taking this. The Russian mercenary still remained calm and cool.

"You are a disgrace to the uniform comrade!" Rolento burst out at Nicholai. He marched forward and kneeled down on the side of Nicholai. It seemed that Rolento would be the one playing the bad cop.

"Calm down," Guile ordered.

Rolento had a look of anger on his face. He had the eyes of anger and determination. With some force, Rolento slammed his fist on the table besides Nicholai. "You dare use your training to work with those scum!" The man was getting all emotion in the interrogation room.

Still Nicholai remained calm and collected. He just sat there frozen as a statue. His eyes were still narrow. The man still pretty much had the look of bloody murder on his face. Nicholai reached for his glass and lifted it up some. Before he could take a sip, the glass flew from his hand.

Everybody except for both Nicholai and Rolento turned to the side to see a combat knife stuck in the side of the dark green wall. On the floor were broken shards of glass. Rolento stood there with a very cold and murderous look on his face. Still, Nicholai remained in his seat. He knew what Rolento's game was and he wasn't going to play it.

"Oh my God..." Chun-Li said under her breath.

"That didn't faze Nicholai either," Vanessa commented with a very surprised look on her face. It was a look of disbelief.

"He's not going to break," Heidern said. He then added, "not that easily... Mr. Ginoveaf here is a trained soldier and a mercenary. A man like him has been on the giving end of many interrogations." Then he set his sights on Nicholai, "haven't you? I can only fathom that you're methods are much more brutal than our methods..."

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Guile offered again. However the silence was still there in the room with Nicholai Ginoveaf.

"Might as well take the offer, comrade..." Rolento added.

Sawada gave a slight laugh, "prison food tastes like shit..."

"You won't see the light of day," Charlie commmented.

A smirk crept across Nicholai's face.

"He smirked, did you see that!" Charlie asked the group in an astonished tone of voice. He even pointed it out to the group.

"Way to go," Guile added.

"What the hell are you smirking at you piece of scum!" Rolento demanded as he got up all in Nicholai's face. He had a very sadistic look on his face. Nicholai just scoffed at him. "You think this is funny, comrade?" Rolento added, "where you're going... You'll wish that Umbrella would have made you into an experiment!"

Nicholai knew that wouldn't be the case. He still had a very serious look on his face. However, he gave a slight mechanical laugh.

"What is he laughing at now?" Sawada asked.

Nicholai leaned back against the chair and continued to laugh. "This has been all fun and games... But this is mere child's play, comrades..." he addressed.

"I'm glad you're in a talkative mood," Guile replied.

"Hardly... You claim to have all this evidence against me, Colonel Guile..." Nicholai arrogantly retorted. All they have is Jill Valentine. If Jill was whacked, then it wouldn't be a problem at all. He then crossed his arms. "What is this evidence you have on me? Where is it?"

"Safe keeping," Charlie answered.

"I think not," scoffed the Russian. "You do not even have evidence against Umbrella..." He then turned towards Guile, "if you have your evidence, either charge me or release me..."

"Tell us what you know!" Rolento demanded.

"Or what?" Nicholai cooly fired back. He knew Rolento wanted to kick his ass. But, he knew that Rolento couldn't touch him. Especially with the security camera on.

"Either do this the easy way or the hard way..." Hiedern said to Nicholai.

Nicholai gave another laugh. He was pretty confident in himself, "hard way? My comrades, if the roles were reversed... You'd all break."

"Is that so?" Guile asked with a smirk.

"I know all about you all... Rolento Schugerg, sadistic military officer... You want to hurt me, don't you. But you can't. Especially with this security camera on," Nicholai directed towards Rolento. He then turned towards Guile, "I know about you too, Colonel William Guile. You have a wife and daughter back home. Shame if something unfortunate happened to them."

"You dare bring innocent people into this!" Sawada demanded.

"Haven't forgotten about you, Captain Sawada. Always by the book... You always have to be the boyscout," Nicholai mocked. Sawada was boiling. His hands were balled up into fists ready to pound Nicholai's face in.

"I see you too want to do me harm," Nicholai laughed. He had the look of evil on his face. The Russian was very full of himself. He then turned towards Charlie, "Lieutenant Charlie Nash. The idealest soldier... People like you are the first ones to get killed. And then there's Commander Heidern..."

Guile mockingly clapped, "you know our names... So what?"

"I know the people behind the mirror as well. Chun-Li Xiang, Seth, and Vanessa..." Nicholai waved through the mirror.

Chun-Li gasped, "he knows we're behind the mirror!"

"Damn, he's good," Vanessa remarked.

"You won't get anything out of me... Only evidence you have is Miss Valentine's testimony. The people I have been accused of killing do not exist. I don't know what you're talking about," Nicholai explained.

"Is that so?" Sawada rhetorically asked.

"Yes, Sawada," Nicholai answered. He then rose up from his seat and walked around to stretch his legs. "This is rather boring... You either charge me or release me. You'll suffer Umbrella's full wrath..."

"Umbrella's full wrath?" Rolento mocked.

Nicholai gave a snicker, "it seems that Umbrella is taking a lot of heat. But that will soon pass... You will be sorry for messing with the likes of Umbrella. People that are so bourgeois like you will never understand Umbrella's superior ideals... In the future, you all will be eliminated like the scum that you are."

The Russian was pretty confident of Umbrella. But in all honesty, he didn't care about Umbrella. All he cared about was getting paid.

"You seriously don't believe that," Charlie retorted.

Rolento cracked a laugh, "really, Ginoveaf... You're a mercenary... You just say that because they're offering you a lot of money. We can get testimony from both Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliviera to put you behind bars for your whole life."

"Yeah, you won't see the light of day," Charlie added.

"If Umbrella didn't offer you that much money, you'd go elsewhere," Guile explained.

Nicholai brushed his hair back with a sound of agreement, "I guess you are right, comrade. But if they're gone, you have nothing..."

"We have you on two counts of attempted murder earlier. You know what that means?" Guile explained.

"It means nothing..."

"We're going to have a talk outside... Feel free to wait," Sawada said.

"Take all the time you want," Nicholai cooly replied back. He propped his feet onto the table and relaxed a bit. It seemed that he was invincible to these people. The five of them left the interrogation room one by one and closed the door on the way out.

"Damn that bastard..." Guile muttered in a pissed off tone of voice. It was obvious that he was very much through playing the good cop. After what Nicholai implied, Guile wanted to snap the man's neck.

"His arrogance is getting on my nerves..." Charlie added. All five of them wanted to beat the shit out of Nicholai Ginoveaf.

"Umbrella will probably send their best attorneys to free him," Chun-Li commented. Her heart was starting to beat rapidly. But it was concealed under her the exterior of the straight face that she kept.

"We're running out of ideas," Vanessa added.

"I have one," spoke a voice.

"Who's that?" Guile asked. The eight of them turned towards Cammy White and a nearly rebuilt Cy-Kusanagi. Cy-Kusanagi's eye glowed red. He was still recovering from the attack by Jack Krauser the day before.

"Kusanagi?" Chun-Li asked in a startled tone.

"Yup... Had to pick him up after getting fitted with new auto-mail," Cammy said with a cheerful tone of voice.

"Feels all right... Seems a bit lighter," Cy-Kusanagi said. Parts of his flesh were still missing revealing parts of his cybernetic endoskeleton. He truly was something out of a Terminator-2 movie. He had a pillow case with several objects inside.

"I see you're doing well after that attack," Guile said with a smile of confidence.

"Yeah..." Cy-Kusanagi laughed.

"Kusanagi, what's in the pillow?" Vanessa asked pointing to the pillow case out of curiosity.

"For me to know and for you all to find out," Cy-Kusanagi answered with a sadistic tone of voice. He then looked at the see through mirror. "Mind if I have a crack at him? It's been old times..."

"You think you can do it?" Charlie asked.

"I know I can," Cy-Kusanagi calmly assured.

"He's all yours," Guile said pointing his hand to the door showing Cy-Kusanagi the way.

"Before I do, press stop on the camera... We can put in on loop afterwards," Cy-Kusanagi requested.

"What do you have in mind?" Chun-Li asked in a suspicious tone of voice. She had the feeling that this wouldn't turn out well.

"Just do it," Cy-Kusanagi flatly replied. He was pretty serious.

"Alright..." Chun-Li said pressing stop on the recorder. "He's all yours... Whatever you do, don't leave any marks on him."

Cy-Kusanagi gave a thumbs up, "didn't intend to."

"This I have to see..." Guile commented as he crossed his arms and took a good look through the mirror.

Cy-Kusanagi entered the interrogation room. Sitting in the seat was none other than Nicholai Ginoveaf, the man who eluded him back in Moscow.

"Y-you!" exclaimed a startled Nicholai as he shakingly pointed his finger at the cyborg. "W-what are you doing here!"

"I was around... Decided to have a talk with my ol' pal, Nicholai Ginoveaf," Cy-Kusanagi answered with a sadistic grin. His bloody eye glowed bright red. Nicholai was starting to feel a bit nervous but still kept a straight face about it.

Nicholai could feel a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face. Cy-Kusanagi took himself a seat in front of Nicholai then placing the pillow case with unknown items inside on top of the table. The Russian was very curious about the items.

"You can't do anything to me, you robotic freak..." Nicholai bitterly spat.

"I can't if they're watching," Cy-Kusanagi pointed out to the camera. The light was still on. However, it stopped recording. "You know the interesting thing about video, it can be altered just like that. What goes on can be deleted..."

"What are you talking about?" Nicholai demanded. He didn't like being in the same room as Cy-Kusanagi.

"Just making conversation," Cy-Kusanagi joked. He took a deep sigh.

"Jokes?"

"Pfffft, you're no fun... Anyway, you know what my favorite TV show is?" Cy-Kusanagi asked rhetorically.

Nicholai remained silent with a straight face.

"I guess not. It's 'The Shield' starring Michael Chiklis. Comes on FX at night. Have you ever watched the show?" Cy-Kusanagi explained.

The Russian still remained silent.

"I guess you don't watch TV at all. Probably busy as a merc for Umbrella," Cy-Kusanagi continued. Anyway, "he plays my favorite character, Vic Mackey. He's one cop that you really don't want to fuck with. Vic Mackey is my inspiration when I need to interrogate people like you."

"I can see where this is going..." Seth said with a straight face. He was watching carefully for what Cy-Kusanagi was about to do.

"Vic Mackey from The Shield?" Charlie asked.

"Eh, he's Al Capone with a badge," Rolento answered. It was obvious that Rolento also liked watching The Shield.

"It's a very good show," Chun-Li added.

Charlie took a deep sigh, "I watch it when I get a chance. I have the first and second season on DVD."

"Can I borrow it?" Heidern asked.

"Guile has it right now. You forgot to give it to me," Charlie sternly directed at Guile.

"Um, my wife and daughter are watching it," Guile replied.

"What do you have up your sleeve, cyborg?" Nicholai demanded to know.

Cy-Kusanagi casually emptied out the contents inside the pillow case. There was a phone book and a bar of soap. Nicholai was curious about the use of these items. He didn't know the reasons that Cy-Kusanagi had brought these items along.

"You know the interesting thing about soap... It doesn't leave bruises..." Cy-Kusanagi said with a very evil smile.

Seemed Nicholai had a lot to worry about at the moment.

"Reminds me of Basic Training," Charlie commented.

Cy-Kusanagi placed the bar of soap back into the pillow case. He then faced Nicholai again. "You want a demonstration?" Without a moment's hesitation, Cy-Kusanagi swung the bar of soap across Nicholai's face.

With that one blow, Nicholai flipped off the chair and landed on the hard floor. What was once a straight face was now the face of shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe what Cy-Kusanagi did. Nicholai then pointed to the camera.

"You just dug your own grave!" Nicholai pointed.

Cy-Kusanagi took a good look at the camera and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Nicholai asked as he rose up to his feet.

"Remember that talk I had about video? I hoped you paid attention," Cy-Kusanagi answered. "Camera seems to be recording. But it's not... I pressed stop. All the missing footage of this interrogating can be altered and fabricated."

"You can't do this!"

"I'm not a cop... You can't pin me... Everybody is out having dinner. Me, I dropped by uninvited. Also, my name is not on the guest log," Cy-Kusanagi went on.

"You!" Nicholai shouted out as he charged forward throwing a Haymaker to Cy-Kusanagi who ducked under. He swung the bar of soap as it hit Nicholai on the back. The cyborg continued smacking him with the soap bar inside the pillow case.

"That's what you get for fucking with me!" Cy-Kusanagi exclaimed. With Nicholai down on the floor, Cy-Kusanagi approached the table and grabbed the phonebook. Holding it with one hand, the cyborg proceeded to beat Nicholai senseless with it. It would be a beating that Nicholai would never forget.

No bruises or marks would be left. Cy-Kusanagi knew that he could get away with it all.

"I suggest you tell me what you know," Cy-Kusanagi demanded as he continued to beat Nicholai down with the phone book. "I've been looking forward to this since Moscow."

"I-I'll never tell you..." Nicholai said gritting his teeth.

"Oh, you'll tell me..." Cy-Kusanagi fired back as he continued with his beat down.

"How long is this going to take?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know... Let's get some dinner," Guile answered giving a yawn.

"Sounds good," Chun-Li said. The nine of them walked off the hallway after locking the door to the interrogation room. Nobody would be around to see what would be happening. The sounds of banging on the door could be heard.

But nobody would be around to listen.

"Get me out of here this instant!" Nicholai cried out.

"Shut up!" Cy-Kusanagi yelled.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!


	183. Wounds of Time and Space Part 1: Lost Je

Wounds of Time and Space Part 1: Lost Jerusalem

**Orbit of Second Miltia **

**4767 T.C. (Transcend Christ) aka 6767 A.D.**

A very intense battle was taking place around the orbit of Second Miltia. The Elsa and the Durandal were in heavy combat with several ships and A.G.W.S. (Anti-Gnosis Weapons Systems) belonging to the U-TIC Organization. Several A.M.W.S. docked on the Elsa immediately launched from their hangars.

The E.S. Asher with Jr. as the pilot and Shion Uzuki as the co-pilot. A second E.S. Asher was lauched immediately. It happened to be the same design and color of the other one piloted by Jr. However, the pilot was a male Realian known as Canaan. Ziggy acted as the co-pilot. The female android known as KOS-MOS piloted the E.S. Dinah with Jin Uzuki as her co-pilot. Lastly, the E.S. Zebulum was launched with M.O.M.O. as the pilot with chaos as the co-pilot.

It was a few months since the events that took place that resulted in the destruction of what was left of Old Miltia. A planet that became desolated fourteen years earlier during the crazed Realian attacks and the force known as U-DO. Right now the Federation with the help of the Kukai Foundation were currently in battle against the separate forces of both

Jr. felt some emptiness inside of himself. His brother, Albedo had merged with the force known as U-DO. Within U-DO, both Jr. and Albedo fought to the end. However, it was Albedo who was defeated by Jr. He looked at his hand that had the numbers '666' tattooed on his hand. The young boy could feel his blood dancing in his veins. A URTV created by the late Dr. Demitri Yuriev.

He was in a trance as his eyes focused on the attacking enemies.

"Jr., get ready," Shion said tapping Jr. on the shoulder. She was busy manning the computers and other sub-systems to the E.S. Asher. Shion was the chief engineer of the first division of the Vector Corporation. The young woman was very intelligent at the same time unaware and preoccupied to notice any other stuff.

The vast platoon of mechas were flying right towards the four A.M.W.S.s ready for a very big battle. Half of them were flying around like maniacs.

"They're flying all over the place!" M.O.M.O. exclaimed with a Mini Mouse tone of voice. She had the look of a petite fourteen year old girl. But, she wasn't human. M.O.M.O. was the advanced version of the 100-Series Realian.

"Be calm, M.O.M.O.," Jin Uzuki calmed her down on the radio. He was a former military officer of the Federation and the older brother of Shion Uzuki. She was still a bit nervous about piloting her A.M.W.S. into battle.

"Heh, makes these people the more predictable," Canaan commented with a calculating tone of voice. He showed no emotion on his face at all. This Realian was pretty calm and collected in battle. Expressionless face showed it.

"The outcome of this battle has already been determined," added Ziggy. He was known as Ziggaraut-8, a cyborg soldier created by Ziggaraut Industries. The man was a highly skilled counter-terrorist and a former police officer by the name of Jan Sauer. However, he committed suicide after the death of his son.

But, he was brought back to life due to the recycled human program. In turn, it made him public property. Public could make him do what they deemed to be fit. He wanted to be made completely cyborg. Due to the turn of events, he would be undergoing life-extensive with the replacement of his robotic components with organic ones.

Ziggy would be the personal bodyguard for M.O.M.O., the daughter of Subcommittee member Juli Mizrahi. Who was the wife of the late doctor Joachim Mizrahi.

"Targets almost in range," KOS-MOS stated. Her expressions were emotionless. She was the state of the art battle android made by the Vector Corporation. The person that helped give KOS-MOS life was Chief Engineer Shion Uzuki. Her main function was to battle the Gnosis. She could activate the Hilbert Effect that made the Gnosis tangible in their space.

"Alright, KOS-MOS," Shion replied.

"Here they come!" Ziggy exclaimed as all four A.M.W.S.'s took attack formations. With the machine-gun arm ready, Canaan charged forward firing several high powered shots taking out about five enemy mechas.

The exploding mechas lit up the dark starry base where this brief battle was taking place. U-TIC's attack ships were closing in on the four A.M.W.S.'s. Jr.'s ship, the Durandal was ready to attack the opposing force by launching multiple missile pods.

"Little Master, ships are almost in range," said Mary Godwin from the bridge of the Durandal. She the cute voice of a down home cowgirl.

"We're in range," said the soft spoken Shelly Godwin who was manning the navigational computers. The two of them and several Realians were manning the bridge for Jr. while he was out with the others doing deep space battle.

"Firing missile pods!" Mary exclaimed.

From the Durandal, a whole slew of missiles flew towards the U-TIC battleships. One by one, they painted the skies in very large and bright explosions. With the U-TIC Organization, nobody would take any chances on them. Especially with what happened between U-TIC and Ormus.

Three U-TIC flew at Jr. and Shion in almost a single file line ready to take them on. The E.S. Asher charged up their energy core and waited for the right moment.

"Here they come," Jr. said with determination in his voice.

"There in range," Shion replied.

"SHOOT BUSTER!" yelled both Jr. and Shion as the E.S. Asher sent a beam of energy that went through all three mechas. One by one, they lit up in a very bright explosion. There were still a few of them left.

The E.S. Asher with both Canaan and Ziggy quickly maneuvered around several red beams fired from the enemy mechas. In response, Ziggy activated the weapons systems and fired several blue beams hitting the torso area of one mecha and the head of another.

"A.B.R. energy is limited..." Canaan said.

"Right, switching to melee weapon..." Ziggy replied.

"How are you handling the feedback?" Canaan calmly asked.

Ziggy blinked a bit, "feedback is fine..."

"Normal humans would've passed out from the massive feedback," Canaan explained.

"I was a normal human..." Ziggy replied with a slightly saddened tone. He was still saddened of the loss of his son over a hundred years ago. Committed suicide only to be brought back to life via the Federation's Life Recycle Law.

The main ship housed one of the higher ups known as Margulis. One of the known figures of the U-TIC Organization and sworn nemesis of Jin Uzuki. Soon, the ship turned heel and took off knowing that this was a battle that would've been lost.

"GATLING BLAST!" yelled both Jr. and Shion shooting out piercing bullets as they tore through the attacking mechas. More explosions lit the starry blackness of space. Another enemy mecha attempted to take them from behind.

KABOOM!

Before it had a chance to take action, it was shot to hell immediately by the second E.S. Asher piloted by Canaan.

"Phew, that was a close one," Jr. said with a laugh.

"Need to be a bit more careful, Little Master," Canaan cooly replied. Fourteen years earlier he, chaos, and Jin Uzuki were on separate missions on Old Miltia during the Miltian Crisis where all the Realians went on a rampage. Canaan and chaos were to rescue and recover the URTVs who were destined to combat U-DO.

URTVs were the anti-existence of U-DO. They met opposition from the U-TIC Organization upon making it to the city on Old Miltia. However, they were rescued by none other than Jin Uzuki whose mission was to recover the Y-Data that was being sought out by the U-TIC Organization. That led to a battle between him and Margulis.

By the time they arrived for the rescue, they were only able to rescue three. They were known as: Rubedo, Nigredo, and Albedo. Rubedo today is known as Jr. or Little Master. Nigredo is known today is Gaignun Kukai. In many ways, Canaan was Jr.'s guardian angel.

"Right, thanks," Jr. replied. He was still thinking about the loss of his brother, Albedo. At the end of the battle, it seemed that they both made up in a way. Then there was Abel's Ark that appeared out from nowhere and took the Zohar before disappearing again.

"Look sharp, Little Master," Ziggy said as he and Canaan took out several more enemy mechas.

"SOURYUUZAN!" exclaimed both KOS-MOS and Jin Uzuki doing slashing damage to another enemy mecha. Jin Uzuki was pretty calm and collected during this battle. He had the look and dress of a wandering samurai warrior.

"During all this time, I went and opened up a used bookstore," he joking berated himself.

"You can't seem to hold a job for at least six months," Shion shot at him over the radio. That was one thing where both brother and sister never got along.

"No need to be harsh, Shion," Jin Uzuki replied.

"RAIN ARROW!" exclaimed both M.O.M.O. and chaos as the E.S. Zebulun fired ether beam piercing arrows onto a good number of enemy mechas. Taking heavy damage, the mechas exploded lighting up the dark skies some more.

The young boy known as chaos could sense something wasn't right. But, he couldn't point it out. He would have to wait until it would show itself.

"What's wrong, chaos?" M.O.M.O. asked.

"Nothing," chaos answered.

"AIRD!" yelled M.O.M.O. as the E.S. Zebulun shot out blasts of beams. It rained down on the remnants of the enemy mechas. More explosions lit up the space. The four A.M.W.S's regrouped and looked around.

"Sayonara, baby!" Jr. exclaimed as he saw what was left of the enemy mechas. It was just junk just floating and drifting aimlessly. He sat back and gave a sigh of relief that the battle was over. However, there were still things that needed to be solved.

"Little Master, I think you all might want to head back to the Durandal," Mary spoke. She had a worried tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" Shion asked.

"You might want to head back and see for yourself," Mary answered.

"Everybody back to the Durandal," Jr. ordered.

**Bridge of Durandal**

The elevator rose up as Jr., Shion and Jin Uzuki, M.O.M.O., chaos, KOS-MOS, Ziggy, and Canaan entered the bridge. Mary Godwin stood there and greeted the eight of them to the bridge. The little puppy known as Alby jumped up and started looking Jr. on the face. He gently held the little puppy in his arms.

"What is it, Mary?" Jr. asked.

Mary pointed out to the dark space.

"It's just the black space," Jr. added. He about to get annoyed at the fact that Mary called them back in over what seemed to be apparently nothing.

"Watch closely," Mary answered.

The fabric of the space started to ripple some.

"Did you see that!" Jr. exclaimed. It was pretty surprising to see the ripple of space.

"Could it be the Gnosis?" Ziggy asked.

Jr. shook his head, "I seriously doubt it..."

"Incoming signal," Mary said.

"It's from Helmer," Shelly added.

"Bring him on screen," Jr. requested. He was curious about what Helmer was about to say.

The screen came up as it showed a middle-aged African-American male.

"Helmer," Jr. addressed.

"Little Master, good to see you again," Helmer greeted. He then looked at both Jin Uzuki and Canaan. "Captain Uzuki."

"Lieutenent General, sir," Jin Uzuki replied.

"Canaan," Helmer directed at Canaan.

"Helmer," Canaan replied.

"Seems we're picking up ripples and sudden abnormalities outside of the orbit. Could be a Gnosis attack. We're not sure... Everybody's on full alert right now," Helmer explained.

"I just saw it," Jr. replied back.

"Since you're in orbit, can you stay awhile and observe? I know it's too much to ask-" Helmer said.

Jr. immediately cut Helmer off, "we'll observe. Only for a little bit. I don't like this feeling..."

The warning lights and warning alarm immediately went off. Red lights started flashing on and off on the bridge of the Durandal. They watched as the ripple became larger making itself visible. Everybody was on edge just especially if it was the Gnosis.

"It feels strange... But it's not the Gnosis," chaos called out. A voice was speaking out in chaos' mind. _"Nephilim..." _chaos spoke out with his mind.

_"You must go through that portal..." _

_"For what purposes, Nephilim?"_

_"You must stop a man who will bring an end to all of time and space..."_

_"A single man?"_

_"Yes... You must stop him while there's time."_

_"Who is he?"_

_"A man who exists on what will be known as Lost Jerusalem..."_

_"Earth?"_

_"Yes... This is the unwritten chapter that will determine the fate of this world."_

_"Who is this man?"_

_"He is known as Albert Wesker..."_

_"Albert Wesker..."_

_"You all play a pivotal role in the preservation of all of time and space..."_

_"I see, Nephilim..."_

_"This is just a ripple that will form a bigger ripple..."_

"Ripple turning into a large-scale spatial distortion." said the first 100-Series. "Materializing into normal space... Shockwave approaching!"

The Durandal was hit by the shockwave as it shook a bit.

"Disengage and return!" Helmer requested.

"Right!" Jr. replied.

"Disengaging..." Mary said. As the ship tried to disengage, it was stuck. They slowly felt themselves being pulled towards the large portal.

"We're stuck..."

"What!" Jr. replied. It was starting to make him irate. "Damn!" He punched the side of the wall. This wasn't something he had expected.

"Jr. we have to get out of here or we'll be stuck!" Shion exclaimed.

"I know," Jr. said taking a deep breath. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice in the matter.

"What is your decision, Little Master?" Canaan asked.

"All personel need to evacuate to the drop ships to Second Miltia," Jr. ordered. "I'll stay behind on the ship..."

"Then I'm staying with you," Shion said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Me too," M.O.M.O. added.

"Majority decision meaning majority rules," Jin Uzuki commented.

"Little Master! Exit doors aren't responding!" Mary exclaimed.

"Damn! And we're being forced in!" Jr. exclaimed.

"Little Master!" Helmer yelled through the screen. Soon, the vid window disappeared.

"Helmer!" Jr. yelled out.

"Signal lost," Shelly said.

"Everybody hang onto something," Jr. said. Everybody on the Durandal quickly went for cover. On the bridge, everybody seemed to be hanging onto something very hard. It was going to be a bumpy voyage.

Soon, the Durandal was pulled through the portal. Then the portal disappeared. Where it went, it wasn't certain...

**The Unknown**

It seemed to be a desolate open field with a dead cherry blossom tree in the middle. The sky was gray and dreary as if the spirits above felt some sort of sadness. Shion Uzuki stood alone wandering about and wondering what is going on. Last thing she knew was that they were being sucked through that portal.

"Where am I?" Shion asked not knowing where she was. Slowly, she started to walk towards the dead tree. It had a strange yet familiar feeling. Nobody else was around. It was just Shion wandering this desolate area.

A figure leaned back against the dead tree. It was a familiar looking woman.

"Febronia?" Shion asked.

The woman turned towards Shion with a very kind look on her face, "Shion..." She had the tone of sincerity and kindness in her voice. Shion started to shed some tears. It was like meeting her long lost sister...

"Feb..." Shion called out. It was recently that she had to 'free' Febronia's sisters, Cecily and Cathe. They were braindead and used to support the Zohar. That was the burdening task that Febronia had bestowed onto Shion.

"Shion, why are you crying?" Febronia asked as she approached Shion and gently hugged her. Shion in return placed her arms around Febronia hugging her as well.

"Cecily and Cathe..." Shion said with tears.

"Shion, you're always been such a kind child..." Febronia gently spoke.

"Why did I have to do this?" Shion cried.

"My sisters are thankful that you set them free... They are able to move on," Febronia assured. Shion still felt guilty about how Febronia was killed fourteen years ago by the Gnosis. She was only seven or eight years old.

Shion was still in tears.

She still felt guilty as she was so stricken with fear that it caused her to freeze. Not being able to do anything, Shion just ran. After that, she didn't want to feel the way she felt as a young child.

"It's over now..." Febronia said.

Soon, the spirits of both Cecily and Cathe materialized around Shion and Febronia. They looked like two little girls. The two of them were playful and giggly.

"Cecily... Cathe...?"

"Thank you, Shion!" Cecily exclaimed cheerfully. After that, the two girls hugged Shion before they ran off. "Tag, you're it!"

"No fair!" Cathe exclaimed as she ran off after Cecily.

"Cecily... Cathe..." Shion said with a happy tone of voice. It felt nice to be able to see Cecily and Cathe running around. This brought some more happiness to Shion's sad heart.

"We're all together again," Febronia smiled as she broke off the hug.

"Where am I?" Shion asked.

The dark sky started to bright about bright bolts of lightning and loud cracks of thunder. It prompted Shion to close her ears for the brief moment until it subsided. Febronia placed her arm on Shion's shoulder.

"You're unconscious... A space where you'll leave upon regaining consciousness..." Febronia explained.

Shion made a gesture as she remembered something, "oh, the portal! It pulled us inside. Are we in the portal?"

"Yes, Shion..." Febronia answered with the kindness in her voice.

"Where are we going?" Shion asked out of curiosity.

"Always asking questions..." Febronia replied and answered, "what will be known as Lost Jerusalem..."

"Earth?" Shion asked.

"Your intuition serves you well, Shion..."

"We're going to Lost Jerusalem?" Shion asked astonished at the answer.

"It's not Lost Jerusalem yet... The beginning of the twenty-first century A.D.," Febronia explained.

Shion was dumbstruck at what Febronia had just told her, "back in time and space?" Febronia remained silent. "Why? For what reason?" Shion asked.

"There is a threat you must stop. Please, if you can't then all of time and space will be destroyed," Febronia explained. Shion could feel the weight of another vital task come to place. For the first time, she would take a look at Lost Jerusalem as it was.

"Feb, what is this threat?"

"A man... Though he doesn't know it, can destroy everything existing throughout time and space," Febronia answered.

"I need to go back to Second Militia, there are things we need to do..."

"No need to worry, Shion. After this is over, you'll return to your correct time and space... Only a few minutes would've passed," Febronia continued. "This is one war that needs to be one. Do not stress yourself, young sister. There are plenty others who feel the same way as you... They are pulled from their times and dimensions to help battle this threat."

"Feb, please tell me... Who is this man we must fight?"

"His name is Albert Wesker..."

"Why does he want to destroy everything?" Shion asked. This was all strange and bizarre to her. Never did Shion realize that she would be dragged to a whole different world.

"He is a man of corruption, darkness, and ambition... Wesker seeks to gain power to destroy his enemies and his rivals. In turn, he'll destroy all of time and space with the accumulated power that Wesker will soon acquire," Febronia answered as she walked around the field.

At a distance, Cecily and Cathe could still be seen playing tag.

"No different..." Shion said to herself.

"Shion, you must hurry..." Febronia said as she, Cecily, and Cathe became transparent until they vanished into nothing.

"Feb! Cecily! Cathe!" Shion called out.

**Earth's Athmosphere**

**Osaka Airspace/Durandal - Current Time/200X**

Shion immediately sat up shaking her head a little. Seemed that almost everybody else on the bridge was coming back to their senses as well. Her sight was a bit blurry but soon adjusted. The pull seemed to make everybody pass out.

"W-what happened?" asked a very groggy Jr. as he slowly rose up from his feet. He then turned towards Shion, "you know what happened?"

Shion shook her head, "no... I can't say that I have."

"Resuming normal functions," KOS-MOS said with her unemotional tone of voice.

"Are you all right, Little Master?" Shelly asked.

Jr. shook his head a bit, "yeah, I'm fine... That was one hell of a rush." He took a look through the front window and saw a blue planet. It wasn't Second Miltia. Jr. stood there quite shocked at what had just happened.

"Rubedo, what's wrong?" M.O.M.O. asked.

"Take a look everybody," Jr. pointed out. He added, "I don't we're in Second Miltia anymore..."

"It looks beautiful," Shion said.

Mary then approached Jr. "Little Master, computers aren't picking up anything... No known data of this planet. We just did a scan of the planet. It seems to sustain human life. About seventy-five percent is water."

"Mary, keep the Durandal in orbit. The rest of us will take the Elsa and descend down there and investigate," Jr. briefed them.

"Be careful, Little Master," Shelly added.

"You two be careful, too..."

**Spaceship Elsa**

Entering the Elsa, Shion and the others were greeted by Allen Ridgely who worked as her assistant for First Division at Vector Industries. In most cases, Ridgely was a certified pansy and wuss. Also, he's in love with Shion Uzuki.

"Chief!" Ridgely exclaimed.

"Allen," Shion replied as she passed by him and headed towards the bridge. It would be their first reconaissance mission in Earth's orbit.

"Where are you going?" Allen asked as he quickly went after Shion.

"We're going to that strange planet," Shion answered.

"What! Strange planet!" Allen Ridgely burst out in shock. He didn't like the feeling of this. For all he knew, the planet could be inhabited by flesh eating aliens. Still, he would follow Shion to the very ends of space to capture her heart.

The group immediately met up with Captain Matthews, Tony, and Hammer. Tony was the pilot aboard the Elsa while Hammer was the navigator.

"Miss Vector, I heard we're to explore that blue planet below," Captain Matthews stated.

Shion nodded, "yes..."

"Any land mass in particular?" Hammer asked looking through the navigational computer. Shion didn't have a clue what to say. But something told her to look at the global map of Earth.

"Can I take a look?" Shion politely asked.

Hammer made way for Shion, "sure."

Looking at the map, Shion's gut instinct pointed her towards Osaka, Japan. She then pointed it out, "that one right there..."

"Okay, any reason?" Ziggy asked.

"I have this feeling," Shion answered.

"You heard the lady," Captain Matthews ordered. He then added, "maybe that kook Professor can find a way to get us the hell back to Second Miltia."

"Ready to launch?" Mary asked on the radio.

"Yeah," Captain Matthews answered. He then looked at Tony, "Tony!"

"On it!" Tony replied as he launched the Elsa from the Durandal. The Elsa quickly took off and descended into the Earth's gravitational pull. Captain Matthews was nervous inside of the results they would find on this planet called Earth.

What none of them knew except for both Shion and chaos was that in a few millennia, this will be known as Lost Jerusalem. The Elsa flew towards the destinated course known as Osaka, Japan. Maybe this is where she'd find this Albert Wesker that Febronia told her about.

"Must stop Wesker," Shion silently said to herself.

"Something wrong, Shion?" Jin Uzuki asked with concern in his voice.

"No, it's nothing..." Shion answered.

"Almost at the destination point," Hammer called out.

Tony steadily piloted the Elsa to the destination. He could see the lighted city of Osaka, Japan there. The man was amazed. "Wow, look at the city below..."

"I wanna see!" Jr. exclaimed as he rushed to take a good look. From above, the city of Osaka looked extremely beautiful. He was amazed at the sight, "wow... It looks friendly from up here. We have to take a look around after we land."

"Jr., remember never judge a book by its cover," Ziggy commented.

"I know, old man," Jr. replied.

Captain Matthews got on the radio with ground control. After lying through his teeth to the ground authorities, the Elsa managed to secure a spot at an airbase. The Elsa landed on a vacant spot as Shion Uzuki and the others casually exitted from the entry way.

"Where should we go first?" Shion asked.

"We should interact with the locals," Jin Uzuki suggested.

"Remember to stay sharp," Ziggy said to the others.

"Everything seems to be normal... No Gnosis, no nothing..." Jr. said.

"There's only one way to find out," Shion replied.


	184. Wounds of Time and Space Part 2: Soul Ed

Wounds of Time and Space Part 2: Soul Edge Re-Emergence

**Shitennoji Temple**

Two members of the elite anti-occult group known as Shinra stood idly outside the Shitennoji Temple. They were known as Arisu Reiji and Shaomu. Both were highly trained agents of Shinra. What their purpose being at the temple currently was unknown. It was already way past midnight; however, Osaka was still pretty lively.

They've handled many strange cases. This one would be no different. Since the grizzly attacks on people, Shinra was finally called in. All of it seemed to be a supernatural occurance and that it would start to be too much for the police, military, and government forces combined to stop it.

So far for the next two weeks, all fights are postponed. Shinra was immediately requested to go out and investigate these occurances. Now, many strange temporal distortions are happening all over the place.

"Why are we here in the first place?" Shaomu asked in a very annoyed tone of voice.

Arisu took a deep sigh, "we got word that there was some strange disturbance here... Temporal dimensional disturbance. There was one a few minutes ago several miles above Osaka. Some people claim that a large ship passed through."

"Oh please..." Shaomu replied sleepily. "I need my beauty rest..." she added. The woman didn't like being called out on a mission at night. But a job was a job and she had rent and bills to pay.

Arisu continued to stand by and wait for what would eventually happen. He was pretty suspicious about the happenings taking place all over Osaka, Japan. Maybe some supernatural force was behind the zombie outbreaks or maybe it was true about the Umbrella Corporation. There was talks about the controversy of illegal genetic experimentation and that of the Raccoon City Outbreak in '98.

"Nothing's here," Shaomu continued. She was starting to get very bitchy if they didn't go back soon... However, Arisu wanted to stay a bit longer. Both were armed with three katanas and a specially modified gun. When the time arose, they would be ready to fight.

"Hasn't happened yet," Arisu explained.

"I want to leave... I don't want to be here when the-," Shaomu was about to say.

"-the zombies?" Arisu added with a serious look.

"Yeah! Zombies!" Shaomu exclaimed with a shudder of disgust. Then she noticed the very serious look on Arisu's face. "What's with the serious look?" She took a deep sigh, "last time you had this serious look when all these disturbances were taking place all over."

Arisu made a facial gesture telling Shaomu to look behind.

"What?" Shaomu asked.

Slowly, the young woman turned behind and saw a large group of very hungry zombies staggering towards her and Arisu Reiji. Some of them were dragging their hind legs in the process. That caused Shaomu to leap back in fright.

"Zombies! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I already had," Arisu answered. He immediately pulled out his gun and started firing at the oncoming zombies. Some of the zombies took a few to the chest and gut but continued to walk towards the two Shinra operatives.

Taking cue, Shaomu drew her gun and assisted Arisu in taking down the zombies.

"Aim for their heads," Arisu explained.

"Right," Shaomu replied as she took aim and blasted the heads off several zombies. There were very damn plenty of them to fight. Now instead of being bored and frightened, Shaomu was very annoyed. "I wanted to go to sleep! But no, you things have to ruin it for me!"

"I don't think they're listening," Arisu commented as he drew one of his katanas swiping off the upper head area of a nearby zombie. Blood spewed out as the zombie fell to its knees and keel hauled to the ground.

Shaomu rushed forward firing off several more rounds taking the heads of a couple more zombies. "Where do they keep coming from!"

"Now's now the time to deal with it," Arisu answered as he fired off his gun taking out another staggering zombie. It seemed that these zombies weren't from around here. They looked to be of American or European nationality.

Drawing her katanas, Shaomu executed her Flame Slashes opener taking the limbs of several zombies in the process. However, she caused the staggering zombies fire damage in the process as they were engulfed in flames.

Arisu executed his Double Gunshot causing dark damage on one of the zombies taking away its ability to see. As the zombie got close enough, Arisu drew one of his katanas and decapitated it. The zombie's head was still functional prompting Arisu to immediately squad the head into pieces. Looking at the zombie's head like that caused Shaomu to be a bit disgusted.

"Is this what you were taking about?" Shaomu asked.

"No," Arisu answered.

"What are these zombies doing here!"

"I don't know."

The two Shinra operatives continued taking on the group of hungry zombies. As a few zombies fell to the floor dead, more zombies came in their place. Several zombies came at the two of them from behind only to get mowed down by some machinegun fire.

"What!" Shaomu exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Both Arisu Reiji and Shaomu turned around to see a tall African-American male standing there. He was dressed like a Navy SEAL. The man seemed to be in his late-twenties to early-thirties. Behind his neck was a tattoo of XXX all in red.

"Damn, you two havin' a party," said the man.

Arisu perfectly knew who the man was.

"Darius Stone, the newest XXX..." Arisu said dryly.

The man revealing himself to be Darius Stone lowered his MP5K and crossed his arms, "damn... I know when I'm not wanted."

"Why are you here?" Arisu demanded.

"Can this wait?" Darius asked as he pointed to Arisu's direction. He pulled the pin off one of his grenades and threw it at the zombies. Within a few seconds, the grenade went off as zombified body parts flew around.

Arisu drew another katana and sliced the head off another zombie that attempted to take him from behind. He quickly sheathed his katana and drew his gun again opening fire on more incoming zombies.

"Sheesh..." Darius commented as he aimed his SMG mowing down more zombies. He threw two more grenades into the crowd of hungry zombies. Few seconds later...

BOOM!

BOOM!

More dismembered corpses flew left and right hitting the hard ground. It'd be a matter of time that help would arrive.

"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day I'd be living in a George Romero movie," Darius joked as he continued shooting down more zombies. "You bitches want some dinner, better work for it!" he added.

The space in front of Darius started to cause a ripple.

"What the fuck...?" Darius said to himself. That was pretty strange to see the fabric of space ripple in front of him. Stepping back, Darius Stone held his MP5-K in place and waited. Arisu looked back and saw what was happening.

"It's begun," Arisu said.

"What's starting!" Darius asked.

"You'll see..."

Shaomu executed her Electric Slashes causing several zombies to explode in pieces due to the pressure of the voltage. She quickly cartwheeled away to avoid getting her clothes stained by the blood and chunks.

The ripple of space turned into a bright blue light. It flashed before vanishing. This caused Darius to blink a bit. Standing in front of him was the samurai known as Heishiro Mitsurugi.

"The hell?" Darius asked blinking some more.

Mitsurugi rose from his feet taking a look around. He was pretty shocked about what had just happened. Pretty shocked as Darius Stone.

"Where am I?" Mitsurugi asked himself.

"The hell you from?" Darius asked in response.

Mitsurugi turned towards Darius and unsheathed his katana and placed it in front of the man's face. Darius jumped back a bit and aimed his MP5-K up in Mitsurugi's face.

"Who are you!" Mitsurugi demanded.

"You ain't in no position to ask me questions! I'm the one with the gun!" Darius argued ready to pull the trigger if Mitsurugi tried anything funny. Immediately, Darius tilted to his right and opened fire taking out three zombies that tried to take Mitsurugi from behind.

In return, Mitsurugi took his katana and jabbed it forward. Darius looked down to see that the blade wasn't jabbed in his gut. But, the blade was by his left side. Turning around, Darius could see a zombie standing there.

"Damn!" exclaimed a startled Darius as he took his MP5-K and finished the zombie off. He stepped back and turned to face Mitsurugi again. Mitsurugi gave him a nod.

"Arisu Reiji and Shaomu... Fate has brought us together again..." Mitsurugi said.

"You guys met?" Darius asked in confusion.

"All will be explained in due time," Mitsurugi explained.

"Better be," Darius said as he finished the rest of his magazine. Not having time to reload, Darius jumped back and to avoid getting grabbed by one of the zombies. As the zombie got close enough, Darius threw several hard and fast punches. With a hard hook punch, Darius smashed the zombified head into pieces.

Darius had a grossed out expression on his face looking at the blood, brain chunks, and skull fragments on his fist. Luckily, he was wearing gloves. Another zombie grabbed Darius from behind only to be tossed to the ground. Without hesitation, Darius stomped on the zombie's face as the head was destroyed.

"This shit's fucked up as it is..."

Another zombie came only to get punched in the gut by Darius Stone. He followed up with a hard uppercut ripping the zombie's head from the rest of its body. Quickly, he pulled out his Desert Eagle popping a few shots into the heads of three other zombies.

Mitsurugi saw the staggering zombies coming at him. He wanted to question the reason he was brought to this time frame. But it would have to wait as he rushed several zombies swiping their heads off with his katana.

Another zombie popped out from nowhere only to fall victim to Mitsurugi's Full Moon Death. Mitsurugi proceeded to hack the zombie into pieces.

"I'LL SEND YOU FREAKS BACK TO HELL!" Mitsurugi screamed with such fire and determination. He shoulder tackled another zombie that tried to take a bite from his shoulder. Luckily, Mitsurugi had decent samurai armor on. He threw an upward sword strike that hacked the zombie in half from the crotch up to the brain.

Maggots could be seen crawling out from both severed halves of the zombie. Mitsurugi looked away in disgust. He executed another Full Moon Death on a zombie that came at him from the front.

Mitsurugi launched himself up into the air and landed down taking the head of another zombie. He spun around cutting another zombie in half. The upper half started to crawl away only to have Mitsurugi stomp on its head.

Another zombie lunged at Mitsurugi only to be knocked to the floor by a hard spinning hook kick. The heel of the foot managed to connect with the jaw dislocating the bone. It wouldn't be able to take a munch of out anybody. Last thing it felt was the blade of a steel katana being jabbed into its brain.

The zombie ceased to function afterwards.

Darius quickly held his MP5-K and loaded a new magazine just in time. Several zombies came staggering towards Darius wanting him for their next meal. But he wouldn't have any of it. Soon, the zombies became riddled with bullet holes before hitting the ground.

Mitsurugi charged forward take the heads of several more zombies. "More I must send back to hell..." he said to himself.

Neither of them knew that it was the Umbrella Corporation responsible for all of this. But for now, the four of them would have to survive this cannibalistic onslaught. For Mitsurugi, it was different, very different. He was hurled five centuries into the future and was fighting a horde of hungry zombies as a result of this.

"Whoever's responsible for this is going to get a kick in the ass!" Shaomu exclaimed as she popped a few more zombies.

"Assuming that we make it out here alive," Arisu calmly analyzed.

"Assuming!" Shaomu exclaimed all bug-eyed. She didn't like the sound of that at all. There were more zombies that needed to be taken care of. Another zombie came from behind attempting to claw at her flesh.

KAPOW!

The now headless zombie now fell to the ground compliments of Darius Stone.

"Gibbons better give me a bonus for this shit..." Darius said to himself. He discarded his empty magazine to the ground and quickly loaded another magazine into his MP5-K before taking on the zombies again. The man wanted to survive to fight another day.

SLASH!

CHING!

Several zombies laid there in pieces as Mitsurugi turned around to see seven more zombies staggering towards him. He rushed at the zombies as they attempted to claw at him in the process. Striking and slashing several times, the zombies fell into more pieces. With a few more strikes, severed heads were flying back and forth.

Heads were still functional but were sliced in half like apples.

"I must destroy the source..." Mitsurugi said to himself. He saw a very large group of zombies staggering in their direction.

He readied his blood stained sword waiting for the right moment.

"Don't cry..."

"Yo, what are you doing?" Darius asked.

Without answering, Mitsurugi charged at the horde of zombies with just his katana. Darius chased after him, "yo, ninja-man is crazy!"

"He's a samurai," Arisu corrected him.

"Whatever!" Darius fired back as he continued to fire more rounds onto the zombies. This wasn't something he did on an everyday basis. The magazine ran empty prompting Darius to remove it and throw it aside. He quickly took out another magazine and slapped it inside the slot of the MP5-K.

"How many rounds you have left?" Arisu asked in the heat of battle. He drew his katana again swiping the heads off several zombies but quickly sheathed it in the same action. But immediately drew out his gun and started opening fire upon several more zombies.

"Two more," Darius answered as he hustled towards the zombies smoking any that he came across.

_"Stone, what's the situation?" _asked a voice on the radio.

"Shit... If you ever find yourself in a Night of the Living Dead flick, come see me. Then we'll talk, Gibbon!" Darius explained over the radio.

_"You see actual zombies?" _Gibbons asked over the radio.

"Did I stutter!" Darius answered in an annoyed tone of voice.

_"Not good I take it."_

Darius quickly sent a few more zombies back to the ground, "hell fuck no... But that ain't the only thing fucked up... This flash of light came."

_"Flash of light?"_

"Yeah!" Darius quickly answered. He threw down another zombie and stomped down on its head and added, "this samurai guy... Popped out right in front of me. From the past, y'know? Now he's fighting these things with us."

_"I thought your mission was to investigate Umbrella and link them to those murders!" _Gibbons exclaimed.

"I ran into members of Shinra," Darius replied.

_"Shinra's there, too?"_

"I gotta go!" Darius said as he cut off the radio. He finished the magazine and discarded it from his weapon quickly loading his last one in place. "Damn...better make these bitches count." Assuming the kneeling position, Darius opened fire on the zombies that came staggering towards him.

Mitsurugi made contact with the much larger group of zombies with his katana ready. Swing after swing, heads and other body parts flew around. It was a blood bath here at the temple as Mitsurugi sliced up one zombie after another. Crouching down, Mitsurugi floored three more zombies. He rose up and jabbed the sharp edge of his katana into their skulls.

Their bodies ceased to function with the occasional leg twitch.

"This is gonna be a long night..." Darius said to himself.

**Sumiyoshi Park**

Another temporal disturbance as both Maxi and Astaroth were brought to the present time. People were pretty shocked and surprised at what had just happened. As soon as they saw both men fighting each other, the civilians started to run for their lives.

"W-what's going on!" Maxi asked as he took a good look around. But his attention turned back towards Astaroth as he swung his large axe killing several innocent civilians. Others ran away in shock and terror.

Astaroth had that evil look in his white eyes.

"Astaroth... This fight continues!" Maxi exclaimed.

"Yes, it continues..." Astaroth replied as he swung his axe left and right killing several civilians that got in his way. Maxi rolled forward and grabbed a little girl who stood there in horror at what had just happened.

"Foolish human!" Astaroth called out swinging the axe at Maxi.

Quickly, Maxi rolled forward as Astaroth's axe swung several inches above. He managed to rescue the little girl from harm. However, the other people weren't as fortunate. Astaroth continued swinging his axe left and right taking out anybody that inadvertently got in his way.

A young female flew back several back and hit the ground with a huge part of her skull missing. Brain contents were flowing out.

"Out of my way!" Astaroth demanded as he swung his axe to the right jabbing the upper back of another civilian. He threw his foot forward pushing the unfortunate victim off the blade of the axe. Maxi was right there several feet away.

"My arm!" screamed another man. He held his side where the arm was quickly severed off by Astaroth's axe.

"Shut up, worm!" Astaroth yelled as he swung his axe upwards sending the screaming man up into the air where he'd meet his death upon hitting the hard ground.

"Your fight is with me!" Maxi shouted out at Astaroth before rushing him. The Dandy of the Sea dashed left and right in a zig-zag as he got closer to Astaroth who swung his axe downward.

Several Umbrella operatives were around to gather information on the fighters. But they immediately set their sights towards the large hulking monster axeman known as Astaroth. They stood around taking snapshots and video footage of Astaroth in action.

Having Astaroth on their side if it was manageable would be an asset. Especially with the attacks coming from Wesker's newly formed group, the Fallen Stars.

"Over here!" Maxi taunted as Astaroth executed his Tornado Shot. As Astaroth attacked again, Maxi rolled under and knocked him down with a foot sweep. "I don't care where we are; but, you will not harm innocent villagers!"

In response, Astaroth rose up swinging his axe. Maxi jumped back and moonsaulted away to safety as Astaroth got on his feet and started to rush towards him. Astaroth continued swinging his blade around left and right trying to take Maxi's head. The brute swung downward as the axe hit the ground.

Astaroth quickly tried pulling it out. But Maxi had other ideas as he jumped at Astaroth and countered with a Rolling Sobat to the face. It forced Astaroth to release the axe as he staggered back a few steps. Maxi took his chance swinging his numchukus back and forth smacking Astaroth like a bitch.

Police sirens were heard at a distance. But the sounds were unfamiliar to Maxi since he was from a few centuries into the past. He continued fighting against Astaroth who swung a hard punch forcing Maxi to fly several feet.

"Omph!" Maxi went as he crashed into some objects.

Astaroth had that primitive instinct to kill on his face. Maxi laid there trying to regain his energy. He didn't know where he was. Nor did he know how he got there. All that mattered was to fight Astaroth and find a way back to his home.

"Show yourself, weakling!" Astaroth called out. He was looking for Maxi who seemed to be nowhere in sight. Seeing his axe in front, Astaroth grabbed the handle and ripped it from the ground. Swinging his axe a bit, Astaroth continued to find Maxi.

"Freeze!" yelled a voice.

Astaroth slowly turned around to see several police officers and military personel standing in a defensive formation. He stood there studying these heavily armed men. They were ready to attack at any given moment.

"Pathetic..." Astaroth grunted.

"Drop your weapon!" commanded one of the officers. Astaroth didn't listen as he gripped his weapon.

"Puny worms..." Astaroth insulted.

"I said drop your weapon!" the police officer said on the loud speaker.

Still, Astaroth didn't listen.

"Drop your weapon... I'm going to count to three...and if that weapon isn't on the ground, we'll disarm you ourselves," the officer threatened with a very serious tone of voice. "We don't need any more innocent casualties here."

Astaroth stood there as he brushed it off. He turned around and started to walk off from the police officers. The warrior didn't even know the meaning of the word, 'police.'

"1..."

Astaroth continued walking.

"2..."

He wouldn't stop.

"3..."

Still, Astaroth wouldn't comply with the authorities.

"You asked for it! Take him from all sides!" annouced the officer.

The combined forces of the police and military personel rushed Astaroth from all sides attempting to disarm him and take him down at the same time. Several officers came at Astaroth from all directions. In response, Astaroth swung his axe in a 720 degree motion.

"Gaaaahhhh!"

"My legs!"

Two officers laid on the ground cut in half. Another officer had a massive and fatal wound to the skull. Some others laid there with their legs missing.

"Dead already...?" Astaroth asked.

"Perp is armed and dangerous!" exclaimed the police officer.

An military soldier rushed at Astaroth trying to tackle him. Instead he was laying on the ground with the axe penetrating the back of the skull. Astaroth yanked the axe out revealing the squishly contents inside the poor soldier's head.

"Officers down!"

"Use extreme force!"

Astaroth swung his axe diagonally sliceing in half another police officer and then swung his axe upward as the blade connected with the face of another police officer. The dead officer flew up and hit the ground with a large incision from the chin up to the forehead. One of his eyeballs seemed to dangle out from the socket.

With another swing, Astaroth hit another soldier across the face taking out the eyes. But the blade of the axe was lodged deep in the frontal part of the skull. Astaroth quickly yanked the blade out swinging it again hitting another police officer in the chest. The blade made impact with the heart as it was cut in half. Astaroth kicked forward pushing the dead officer from the blade as blood trickled from the mouth area.

"Pathetic humans!" Astaroth called out.

Another officer was decapited by another swing of his axe. Maxi came out from where he landed and saw that Astaroth was slaughtering the police officers and soldiers. He was bug-eyed at the blood bath that Astaroth was causing.

"NO!" Maxi cried out as he charged towards Astaroth.

"Sir, you can't go out there!" exclaimed one police officer. He and three others came and held Maxi back.

"Let me go! Only I can fight him!" Maxi pleaded.

"You can't! He'll you!" the officer exclaimed as they pulled him back.

"They're going to get slaughtered!" Maxi cried as he tried to fight his way free. But it didn't work as the officers quickly escorted him from the premises.

"I'll find you!" Astaroth called out as he continued to slaughter the officers and soldiers. With another diagonal slash, the axe was lodged in the back of a soldier's neck. As the blade was yanked out, the head dangled down as the bloody spinal column was exposed.

With a downward swing, Astaroth sliced the face of another police officer. The large group started firing their weapons at Astaroth. Some managed to penetrate and cause Astaroth some pain and discomfort. However, it wasn't enough to take him down. He made a giant swing taking out seven or eight more officers and soldiers.

This area was getting extremely bloody. What satisfied Astaroth was the scared look on their faced before meeting an agonizing and bloody demise. He took the head of another soldier and continued slaughtering others.

"Back up! Requesting back up!" yelled the officer. He could see Astaroth running at him full speed. "No-no! Stay back!" he pleaded. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

CHING!

Astaroth stood there with his bloodied axe. These people weren't enough, not even for a warm up. He walked off and tried to find Maxi.

"I think we have found our candidate..." said one Umbrella Operative.

"I sense your murderous intent..." a voice called out to Astaroth. Astaroth swung his axe in a 180 degree attempting to kill this person. All he got was just air. The figure stood behind Astaroth. Again, Astaroth made another 180 swinging his axe at the same time.

"Die!" Astaroth shouted out.

"You deem to be a worthy challenge..." said Gouki who stood several feet away from Astaroth. Not saying a word in return, Astaroth charged forward thrusting his axe. The Master of Ten teleported away and appeared behind Astaroth.

"No games!" Astaroth exclaimed as he continued to swing his axe at Gouki.

"You lack speed... But your strength, power, and brute force more than makes up for it," Gouki coldly complimented. He added, "you're not human nor are you to be perceived as one..." This just enraged Astaroth even more as he continued swinging his axe at Gouki.

Gouki jumped at Astaroth and knocked him back with a hard spin kick with reverse spin kick. Astaroth staggered back and came swinging his axe at Gouki again. The demonic man grunted as he launched a Hadouken at Astaroth. But, it was smacked away by Astaroth's axe.

"Impressive..." Gouki said crossing his arms.

"Stand still and die!"

"We'll meet again..." Gouki said as he teleported away.

Astaroth stopped swinging as soon as he couldn't sense Gouki's demonic presence around. However, he was met with several concussion grenades to the back. It stung Astaroth a bit causing him to feel his back. He screamed a beastly scream as more concussion rounds hit him in the chest area.

He turned to his right to see several coming right at him. Four rounds made impact with Astaroth's face forcing him onto the ground. Slowly he lost consciousness.

"Sleep..." he growled.

"Who was that other man?"

"I don't know... And I don't want to stay and find out..."

"What now?"

"We restrain him and take him back to HQ."

"Better do it fast before the others get here."

The Umbrella operatives did a fast job of putting Astaroth in metal restraints. They placed Astaroth in a large tube and placed him inside a large black van with the Umbrella logo painted on the sides. With Astaroth loaded into the vehicle, everybody vacated the scene. This would be an onslaught that would be known throughout the world.

Seconds later, police and military vehicles arrived on the scene. Ambulances came afterwards. It was a very appalling sight with all these dead and dismembered bodies laying around. Almost everybody was bug-eyed at this blood bath.

A lot of body bags would be needed...

"The hell happened?"

**Dark Alleyway**

All seemed quiet in this dark and dirty alleyway. A blue orb materialized several feet above the ground as it shot out bolts of electricity all around. Blue sparks flew everywhere. It was a very bright blue orb that could be visible. The homeless that lived in the alleyway quickly fled for their lives.

With a flash, the orb was gone.

A lone figure with a monstrous looking right hand rose to his feet. In his left hand was a large blade with a large eyeball that opened up. The large eye blinked a bit causing the homeless to quickly flee in fright.

"Where am I?" Nightmare asked. He was formerly known as Siegfried Schauften, leader of the Black Wind. The young man was slightly disoriented at what had just happened. He was fighting against some people.

But, he found himself in modern day Osaka.

He staggered down the dark alley to find out where he was. Nightmare could feel the power of the Soul Edge resonating. It seemed that he was brought to this timeline for a very specific reason. His mission would be to find out 'why?'

"Why was I brought here?" Nightmare asked.

Still, there was no answer. The Soul Edge remained silent. Nightmare staggered through the dark alley trying to find the questions to his answers. Now, the Soul Edge had made its way to the twenty-first century.

The aura would attract every evil force from around this globe. He could sense some pieces of the Soul Edge around.

"More pieces..."

He then added...

"More conceited wretched humans..."

With Nightmare and the Soul Edge, the world would be turned upside down some more. If Umbrella or HCF knew of this, they'd be competing to get their hands on something that would turn the tides of their corporate financed war with each other. At the same time, they'd have the power to wipe out anybody that got in either of their way.

He continued through the dark alleys not wanting to be scene. Nightmare was trying to become Siegfried again. After regaining himself, Nightmare/Siegfried felt the sins of all the innocent lives he shed because he was possessed by the Soul Edge. The young man wanted to free himself from its grasp.

However, all the pieces would need to be recovered.

Now, there would be more people that would seek out this devastatingly awesome power...


	185. Wounds of Time and Space Part 3: Purple

Wounds of Time and Space Part 3: Purple Miasma

**Underwater Umbrella HQ Main Entrance**

This was a multi-leveled facility. It was shaped like a large bee-hive with about ten levels. At the bottom-most of the HQ was the living quarters of both siblings Alfred and Alexia Ashford. All Alfred would do is just sit around due to his lack of sanity. The main power went to Alexia Ashford, who was a genius in the biological sciences. She could easily hold her own since having the T-Alexia virus in her system.

She was a BOW. Alexia was pretty much the most powerful BOW in the Umbrella Corporation. This was the most powerful virus of them all so far. The woman could easily beat the shit out of Wesker back there in Antarctica.

A mysterious figure made it towards the front doors of the underwater facility. He had behind him a young woman and a little girl. There was something strange about those three people. The man in front had some coat on that looked like some gorilla or baboon. It was a white and blue coat to be exact.

The woman had slightly pointed ears. She seemed to look human. But, the woman wasn't human at all. While the little girl has light blue hair. That one looked extremely creepy.

"Stop right there!" ordered one of the guards.

Three guards stood there with their assault rifles aimed at the trio. Behind the man was a purple poisonous cloud known as a miasma. As soon as the three guards inhaled the purple gas, they immediately died of suffocation gagging for a breath of fresh air. The double doors opened as

the trio entered through the front doors.

**HQ - First Floor**

What these three people were doing here was quite unknown. These people would be dead before they got to call for help. Several scientists and security guards were walking around not noticing the three of them.

"Lord Naraku," Kagura said...

"You and Kanna will eliminate anybody that poses a threat..." Naraku said. He then added, "I will head down to the bottom most floor..."

"For what reason?" Kagura asked.

"I do not need to tell you anything... However, I sense someone there..." Naraku replied. He then walked off as the purple miasma covered his whole body. That demon was nowhere to be seen at all.

She could hear the running footsteps from her right. Down the corridor were a squad of several security guards armed with handguns and pistols. They quickly aimed at Kagura.

"Freeze!"

"Show us your ID!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Kagura unleashed her Dance of Blades sending large blades of energy spiraling at the guards. Within seconds, all the guards laid on the floor dead cut to pieces. A gunshot buzzed by her. She could feel the heat coming from the bullet as it zipped by.

Kagura quickly turned around to see a scientist scared shitless. He was aiming for Kagura but his hands were shaking. Firing, the rounds missed Kagura as she continued towards him. The scientist was very scared. His hands were getting sweatly and clammy to a point it was hard to corrently grip the gun.

He continued firing more shots but kept missing. The man's heart was beating rapidly causing him to hyperventilate. Kagura continued towards the scientist.

"S-stay back!" the scientist shouted as he kept pulling the trigger. Soon, he ran out of bullets to use for the gun. All he heard was the clicking sound of an empty gun. An evil smirk crept across Kagura's face.

The scientist quickly turned heel and ran.

Kagura executed her Dance of Blades again. This time nailing the scientist in the back causing him to fall on the ground near death. He was groaning while trying to crawl away at the same time. Soon, he collapsed on the floor.

The scientist was dead.

"How pathetic..." Kagura said to herself. She didn't know what she was doing here in the twenty-first century. However, she'd hope that it would free her from Naraku's grasp. Until the hold over her was gone, Kagura would be Naraku's property.

A few more guards came through the circular corridor and spotted Kagura. Before they could open fire, the guards laid there dead after being hit by her Dance of Blades. These people were pretty easy to take out.

There was a computerized map at the center.

"A map?" Kagura asked with intrigue. She had a sense that Naraku was heading towards the very bottom of the facility. "Where is he going?" The reasons for Naraku heading to that specific part of the map were unknown.

"_Kagura…" _Naraku called out.

With that, the elevator doors opened up. This technology was all new to Kagura. "What's this?" Kagura asked.

"_Enter it…"_

Kagura did as she was told. She was afraid that it would be some monster about to swallow her up. Nonetheless, Kagura had no choice but to step through. With Kanna following along, Kagura stepped through the doors as they quickly shut behind.

"What is this contraption?" she asked herself.

She could feel the elevator descending downwards. The feeling startled her but it subsided. Kagura still had the suspicious look across her eyes. This was extremely unfamiliar territory for Kagura and Naraku. But, it seemed that Naraku seemed to easily adapt. Or that Naraku was making the current world adapt to him.

Nobody seemed to notice the three of them. That was the way that Naraku intended things to be; quick and stealthy. The reasons were unknown of why this was the place that drew Naraku over in the first place upon making it to this timeline.

The elevator stopped descending as the doors opened up. Kagura and Kanna immediately stepped off the elevator to a large office area. Naraku's purple miasma was present with the guards laying around dead from suffocation. It seemed that Naraku had already stepped through these double doors.

"I guess I'll wait here…" Kagura said to herself.

"_Stand guard…"_

Kagura hated taking orders from Naraku. Still, she had to comply or she'd be merged back with Naraku. That was something that she didn't want to happen. The one person that might be able to free Kagura would be the older brother of that dog-demon, Sesshomaru.

"What is he up to?" Kagura asked herself.

**HQ - Private Quarters**

Both Alexia and Alfred Ashford had no idea of what has happened. They were both busy going over the information gathered on the fighters. Alexia had just received word of a captured fighter that they could use against Wesker's Fallen Stars. Alfred sat around while Alexia was on the line with one of the operatives.

"Excellent… I'd like for you to bring him here," Alexia said over the phone. She received the video and pictures taken of Astaroth in action. A smile crept across Alexia's face. "I like what I see…"

Recently, Umbrella had been on the receiving end. HCF had orchestrated the attack on the Mark of the Millennium Stadium. But they managed to shift the blame on the Umbrella Corporation. Umbrella had the money and resources; but, it was slowly dwindling. Not many people wanted to touch Umbrella due to them being too hot.

Alexia calmly hung up the phone and turned to address Alfred, "we'll make Wesker and his Fallen Stars pay for messing with us…"

"Yes dear sister, they are soiling our family name," Alfred replied with his girly voice.

"We must do a sweep of all employees… Someone leaked out information of our super aerial fortress. We would've taken Osaka… But, we were compromised. Prototype fighter was recovered," Alexia added.

"Yes, whoever it is will pay…dear sister."

Alexia Ashford wanted to use the might of Umbrella to do away with her enemies. She would also plot to do away with both Shadowlaw and Cobra.

"Dear sister, I do know of a way to get extra finances," Alfred said.

"Really…?" Alexia rhetorically asked. They were in desperate need to money to continue financing current and future operations, assignments, projects, etc.

"Grand Line… A treasure known as 'One Piece," Alfred answered. Since Alfred didn't do much due to him being insane, he sat around and read or goofed around. He then pulled out a book and showed it to Alexia.

"What's this?" Alexia asked as she took the book. She read the contents, "Grand Line? Navigation log under the possession of Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates." Continuing to read, Alexia's eyes went wide. It seemed that this was all true.

"See, dear sister?"

"Yes… We'll kill those pirates and take the log book…" Alexia said. She had just found some more people to eliminate. They needed the extra finances after the hundreds of millions of dollars they'd have to pay to the Tournament Committee.

She also thought about the captured fighters.

"We must interrogate those fighters… That Daigo Kazama didn't put that much of a challenge…"

"Indeed, sister."

Alexia tossed the book aside. She called operatives hiding out at the ports and explained the details of the pirate ship. Besides doing away with all their enemies, Umbrella would seek out the One Piece treasure.

She had also wanted to do away with all these fighters.

"We must also destroy those pitiful fighters that stand in our way," Alexia bitterly spat as she balled her hands into fist. A good amount of heat started to generate from Alexia's body that prompted Alfred to cautiously back away.

It surprised Alexia to see how Jill Valentine and the others quickly found allies in all these fighters. This would be a burden on the task of eliminating STARS and their allies. Then there were all the other agencies to be dealt with as well.

"Yes, dear sister. They all must pay… For the glory of the family name," Alfred replied.

Alexia started to pace back and forth trying to calm herself down. These fighters were more than thorns at her side.

"Yes! Indeed… Oh God how I despise them…" Alexia muttered.

She then took a seat on her recliner.

Alexia added, "pitiful and pathetic… Nothing but mere worms to be squashed…"

"Yes, nothing but pitiful insects," Alfred added.

The purple miasma slowly started to form around. This had gotten the attention of both Alfred and Alexia. It started to make Alfred cough since he was a normal human. But due to the mutations inside, Alexia was able to withstand these dangerous fumes.

"Quite right you are…" said a mysterious voice.

Alfred being the paranoid that he is looked around. He was starting to get very nervous at the sound of that man's voice. Those words were followed by a cold laugh. One that could send chills down a man's spine. None of it fazed Alexia at all.

The man laughed again. Both siblings turned to see a Japanese looking man in their sights. He had on a white and blue baboon outfit. It was Naraku, himself. Standing behind him were both Kagura and Kanna.

Alexia crossed her arms at the sight of Naraku. She wasn't impressed at all with the mysterious appearance of Naraku with Kagura and Kanna.

"Who the devil are you!" Alfred demanded. Inside, he was pretty scared. But felt that Alexia could easily take him down.

"I am Naraku…" Naraku coldly introduced himself. He had a cold and narrow look on his face. He added, "these are my followers and extensions… Kagura, the Wind Demon… And this is Kanna."

The time for subtlety was over…

Alexia felt that she had heard enough from this Naraku person.

"How dare you come into my private chambers!" Alexia demanded. They had a crack security team and a system. Still, she didn't know how they managed to get inside.

Naraku let out another laugh. He then turned towards Kagura and Kanna, "wait outside…"

"How did you get in here!" Alexia furiously asked. Nobody had ever breached this facility, not ever.

Kagura bowed her head as she and Kanna left the room. He then turned his sights back towards Alexia. Slowly, he walked towards the young woman.

"I have my ways…" Naraku addressed.

"I'll call my guards…" Alexia hissed.

An evil looking smirk formed across Naraku's face, "do not bother…"

"What do you mean!" Alfred demanded.

"Stay out of it you demented twit…" Naraku coldly fired back.

"Don't you dare talk to my twin brother that way…" Alexia bitterly demanded. She didn't appreciate Naraku entering her facility uninvited.

"Your guards… They are down, permanently…" Naraku answered.

"That is rubbish! Rubbish, I say!" Alfred exclaimed. He quickly tried to call for the guards, "GUARDS…GUARDS!" Alfred kept yelling but nobody came. "Where are they!" He then turned on the TV screen. There were multiple screens of the guards laying there dead.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GUARDS!" Alexia demanded. She was starting to get furious. More heat resonated from her body.

"Well, they wouldn't let me in…so I had to use other means," Naraku coldly yet calmly answered. He then gave out a cold laugh afterwards. He then added, "more guards should be here right now after what they have seen…"

"Big mistake on your part," Alexia commented.

"Oh, really?" Naraku mockingly asked.

Alexia turned to the screen. About twenty guards came entering fully armed. Kagura and Kanna stood guard in front of the door. She watched as Kanna approached some of the guards and showed them the mirror. Soon, the guards dropped to the floor. They were dead.

"What did she do to them?" Alexia coldly asked.

"Kanna's mirror has the ability to steal souls…" Naraku answered.

The guards were about to fire at Kagura who executed her Dance of the Dead bringing forth some of the dead guards to fire at the others. Some of the guards were floored as a result. She then followed up with her Dance of Blades.

More guards were dead.

"Impressive…" Alexia said without much enthusiasm.

"There's more… Kanna's mirror doesn't just have the ability to take souls…" Naraku explained. Alexia continued to watch as the mirror implanted other souls as they took over the bodies of the guards who fell victim to the mirror.

"What!" Alexia replied slightly shocked.

The possessed guards started to fire upon the remnants of the other guards. Soon, the elevator closed up prevent anymore people from entering.

"See what they're capable of?" Naraku asked rhetorically.

"What do you want, Mr. Naraku?" Alexia coldly asked.

"Just Naraku will be fine…" Naraku answered and continued, "I've came here, because I'm very interested in what you people call it… This technology…"

Alexia gave a sarcastic laugh, "oh really…?"

"Yes… This technology has caught my interest… Very powerful magic…" Naraku explained.

"It is not magic nor sorcery, dear Naraku…" Alexia jokingly corrected him.

"Nonetheless…" Naraku retorted. "It has caught my interest. This so-called technology is extremely powerful…"

"Yes, us Ashfords pride ourselves on this technology," Alexia replied. She then added, "especially I, Alexia Ashford of the Ashford Clan."

"I've came to make a deal… A partnership if you will…" Naraku explained.

Alfred started to laugh.

"You must be joking…"

Alexia replied to Naraku with, "me, partner with you?" She gave out a very bold and arrogant laugh. The same she gave to Wesker back in Antarctica before giving him a good punch in the face. "You must be out of your mind, Naraku." Alexia took a few moments to cool and calm down a bit, "I do not 'partner' with anybody…" She made the quote signs emphasizing on partner. "Especially with weak worms like you."

Naraku gave a laugh in response, "I am everything but weak, Miss Alexia. Nor am I a worm…"

"Shut up…" Alexia hissed and responded, "for barging in here and killing my guards, I must eliminate you."

Her whole body was covered in flames. Soon, Alexia revealed her second form to Naraku who wasn't the least bit impressed.

"Show me…" Naraku demanded.

Alfred quickly went to hide somewhere safe. Alexia dashed forward with a trail of flames following behind her and gave a strong back fist to Naraku. To her shock and surprise, Naraku summoned his Demon Puppet. Instead of hitting Naraku, she hit the Demon Puppet.

Naraku gave another cold laugh. Alexia turned to face Naraku who stood there with a pair of pants but shirtless.

"You're definitely fast and strong…" Naraku complimented. Alexia ran at him again. He wasn't intimidated at this form. But she really didn't care. She swung her arm and released a shower of blood.

Naraku turned to shield himself from the flames, revealing the spider shaped burn on his back. The spider was his calling card. A small explosion engulfed his body with a lot of smoke. Satisfied, Alexia reverted back to her human form. She had a beautiful and naked body.

"Serve's him right," Alexia laughed.

Before the smoke cleared, two very weird looking tentacles shot out. Alexia was struck hard as she flew back against the wall. Recovering, she saw something that made her awe. This wasn't something she'd expected at all.

It was Naraku's true demon form…

His demon form had the human head. But the body looked like a bunch of demons merged together. It was a truly disgusting sight.

"What are you?" Alexia asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Alfred yelled in fear and disgust. It looked more disgusting than any zombie or B.O.W.

"You see, Miss Alexia…" Naraku laughed and continued, "You are not the only one who sacrificed one's humanity… I have many forms inside me…"

"We'll see about that, Naraku," Alexia said as she went back into her second form. She was ready for round 2. With full force, Alexia dashed towards Naraku.

"Poison Insects!" Naraku summoned. Several of his demonic bees flew right at Alexia. Due to the T-Alexia virus, it had no effect on her. It just annoyed the hell out of her. Alfred quickly ran out from the room where he had met Kagura and Kanna.

The two sisters remained silent.

There were the sounds of fighting and thrashing in the room. It was followed by the sounds of loud explosions probably coming from the blood from Alexia's body that could ignite once combining with oxygen.

More sounds of fighting followed. Soon, it all resided.

Naraku leaned back against the wall while a naked Alexia Ashford laid there on the ground. Both seemed to be breathing hard from the fighting that took place. Seemed that Naraku managed to get the best of Alexia Ashford.

"I must say, you have me impressed…Naraku…" Alexia complimented. Naraku approached and offered his hand as Alexia took it.

"As am I… Miss Alexia," Naraku replied pulling Alexia up and offering her a robe.

"Thank you… Alexia is fine," Alexia said. She pulled up a table and tossed Naraku back his robe.

"Thank you," Naraku said placing the robe back over himself. He then joined Alexia at the table as she took out a bottle of cognac and two glasses. "What is this?"

"You're not from around here…" Alexia said pouring him a glass of cognac. She did find Naraku attractive. Surprisingly, he's what she wanted in a man.

"One way to put it…"

"Where are you from?" Alexia asked out of curiosity pouring herself a glass of cognac. She then took a few sips.

"Not a matter of where… Matter of when…" Naraku answered.

"When?" Alexia asked. She remembered news of people popping up from both the past and the future.

"Yes… I am from what you people call it, Feudal Japan," Naraku coldly answered.

"Interesting…" Alexia replied.

"What is this stuff?" Naraku asked looking at the glass of cognac.

"It is known as cognac," Alexia answered finishing the glass and pouring herself another.

Naraku took a few sips.

"Surprisingly, it's good…" Naraku commented.

"What brings you here?" Alexia asked. There must've been a reason that Naraku would seek her out, she thought to herself.

Naraku explained the situation with the Shikon Jewel and his enemies consisting of Inuyasha and the others that seemed to be here in this time era as well. In return, Alexia talked about how she could use him to combat her enemies.

They had reached a partnership…

Alfred entered at just the right time, "sister? You!'

Alexia gave a laugh, "Naraku and I have came to a partnership."

"What, you cannot be serious!"

"Indeed, I am… Dear brother, show Naraku and his followers to their quarters. I'm going to shower off…" Alexia requested.

"Yes, dear sister."


	186. Wounds of Time and Space Part 4: The Ber

Wounds of Time and Space Part 4: The Berserk

**Roadside of Osaka**

Few days have passed since the incident at the dinner banquet. Though she had saved Leon on numerous occassions, Ada felt the guilt of knowing that she had betrayed him in many ways. She couldn't get it past herself. Ada Wong was indeed a backstabber.

The young woman needed to take a drive along the outskirts to clear her mind. Roads would be a bit much safer due to the checkpoints instilled by the military and police force outside of Osaka that spread in a eight mile radius outside the city limits. But, she still had her concerns of attacks by the infected zombies and/or monsters.

Her black bullet proof '04 Toyota Camry drove down the roadside headed towards the first checkpoint. It was already pretty late at night.

Ada Wong was at a crossroads. Soon, it would come the time to make a very important decision: either join the side of good or remain with Albert Wesker. The young criminal spy was such a conflicted individual. Inside, she very much cared for Leon Scott Kennedy. However at the same time, her allegiances were to Albert Wesker and the HCF.

She had faked her own death back at the underground lab underneath the RPD back in '98. However, she seemed to always save Leon at the knick of time. Still, Ada was still conflicted at what she wanted to do in life.

"Leon..." she said to herself.

The chances of Leon Kennedy ever forgiving Ada were pretty slim to none. But in a way, the two of them still had a thing for each other. Leon was pretty angry about her giving Dan Hibiki a 'pity-fuck' a few days before the start of the tournament. Rainbow Mika was pretty pissed off at

Ada Wong for using Dan Hibiki like that in the first place.

Cy-Kusanagi showed some hostilities towards her. They worked together on certain missions but he never knew that Ada Wong had aligned herself with the likes of Albert Wesker in the beginning. He refused to even work with her now. Besides Leon, Ada Wong had the slightest attraction towards the cyborg.

But, his mechanical heart was somewhat directed towards Cammy White. Whom the two share common interests. Ada made another turn and headed towards the checkpoint which was about thirty minutes away.

She had a calm and cool look on her face. But deep inside, there was the feelings of guilt, sadness, and pity behind those looks. Her late husband John Fay was the victim of the T-Virus and became a zombie.

Lucky Glauber was pretty pissed off at her. It was the same as Leon Scott Kennedy, the chances of Lucky forgiving her were pretty slim to none as well. Because of her, Lucky Glauber took a bullet in the leg and would be out of commission for quite some time. But, it was her job. Ada Wong would do her job first; no matter what it took. That caused even more people to hate Ada Wong, who chose this criminally questionable way of life.

The others angry at Ada were Allen Snider, Cody Travers, Jessica Haggar, Mike Haggar, Maki Genryusai, and Rena Genryusai. Because of Ada's intervention, Guy was laying in a hospital bed near death.

He had saved Poison Kiss from getting infected by the T-Virus by taking the attack by Nemesis' tentacle, himself. For that, Guy was near death about to turn.

Allen Snider looked to Guy as a potential friend...

Cody Travers looked to Guy as a best friend... He would lose his best friend to the T-Virus.

Jessica Haggar looked to Guy as a person to confide to...

Mike Haggar looked at Guy like the son he never had...

Maki was Guy's current student after him being the successor to the style of Bushin... When a threat to the world arises, so would the shadow of Bushin.

Rena was Guy's fiance. Because of Ada, she would probably lose her fiance to the T-Virus.

That would be very unforgivable.

This was something that Ada was perfectly prepared for. She didn't get into this business to make friends. It's not a friendly business in the first place. There was only allies and enemies. Allies could become enemies the next day making even more enemies.

Ada continued to drive down the road getting a good look at the ocean side. It was very beautiful to look at. Especially at night.

However, Ada was getting pretty concerned with the extra help that Wesker was getting. She didn't trust Vermillion at all. There was that evil within his soul that had Ada Wong on edge. Ada would have to be extra careful when dealing with Vermillion.

"Vermillion..." she said to herself.

Wesker seemed to trust Vermillion. That was something Ada didn't like at all. Then there were all these fighters joining up with Vermillion. They seemed to trust Vermillion as well. Something that made Ada even more uneasy. These people weren't driven by money. They had other ambitions much stronger than the interest in money.

Ada was doing this for the money.

Abel wanted blood for this so-called ritual. Something that Wesker could easily supply with the killing of people.

"That's not good... Abel wants to get this 'eternal' power. All he wants is plenty of blood to perform this ritual," Ada said to herself in a disturbed tone of voice. Wesker was the person to go to with just that one request.

Abel just scared the hell out of her.

That robot known as Adam greatly disturbed Ada. Could it be possible to give a robot an organic human body, she thought to herself.

"That's reason enough to join Wesker..."

She met Balga earlier as well. Ada wasn't scared of him. However, she was scared of the fact of the motivation given to Balga as an incentive to align himself with Wesker. Balga would get a chance to fight and kill Duke Rambert.

"Balga too doesn't want money."

The one person that caused Ada the most feeling of terror was Judgement, the freak in the hockey mask and chainsaw. He reminded Ada back in Spain of those infected villagers carrying those chainsaws. It was like reinacting the fights with Dr. Salvatore. All Judgement wanted was to kill as much as he could.

"Judgement's fucked up..."

Then there was the pirate who had the same name as Leon. He wanted to destroy the Shinjo Brothers: Eiji and Sho. That was incentive enough to join Wesker. Wesker could provide the opportunity to kill them both. But he wanted to kill Sho Shinjo in particular.

"Driven by wanting to kill..."

There was that fortune teller known as Miss Til.

"What a kook..."

Then there was that woman known as Rachael, who wanted to destroy her twin sister out of revenge and jealousy.

"Driven by jealousy, revenge, and hatred towards a sibling..."

The list went on. There was Schultz, who was loyal to Abel. He would gather the blood for Abel's dark ritual.

"I need to leave..."

There was Ten Count, the MJ wannabe.

"Freak..."

There was Toujin who wanted to bring back his deceased wife.

"Toujin...leave your wife be."

There was Wolf and Repli.

There was Zola.

Then there were both Tau and Atahua...

"Bunch of damned psychos..." Ada scoffed.

This was reason enough for Ada to want to leave. However, she would be afraid of the consequences of doing so. That would make her a marked target for death by Albert Wesker. It was bad enough being marked by the Umbrella Corporation.

"I don't need both Umbrella and HCF bringing hell down on me," she said to herself.

Then there was the thought of those fighters being unleashed on her for betraying Wesker. These people weren't driven by the prospect of wealth and power. That's what made these people far more dangerous.

If that wasn't enough, there were the Fallen Stars. Most of the Fallen Stars had their own reasons for joining Wesker. Only two she could feel safe around would be Robber Soul and Earthquake. However, she found Earthquake to be quite repulsive.

Ada was scared of Eddie/Zato-1 because he could easily appear out from her shadow. That had Ada Wong on edge. They all were a bunch of lunatics. Deku, Gen-An, and Mukuro really scared her a whole lot.

Akatsuku Musashi seemed to be an honorable man and probably wouldn't lay a finger on Ada. She was pretty scared of Nero Chaos as well. Setsuna gave Ada the creeps.

Ada was also concerned of whom Wesker was dealing business with as well...

Immediately, Ada Wong slammed onto the breaks of her car as it came to a screeching halt. A bunch of villagers staggered around blocking the car. However, these people weren't Japanese. Ada's eyes went wide open as she let out a gasp of shock.

"Ganados!" Ada exclaimed.

She quickly reached for the glove compartment for her handgun. There were four clips inside along with the gun. But it probably wouldn't be enough to take out all of the Ganados.

However, that wasn't her goal.

"Shit, I need to get out of here!"

Immediately, Ada hit the gas and sped down the road mowing down any Ganados that got in her way. Only HCF had access to the Las Plagas and the Ganados.

"The hell is Wesker doing!"

She immediately got on the phone with Wesker. However, there was no answer.

"Damn it!"

There were a whole of Los Ganados blocking the way. Ada would have to clear a path to get to the checkpoint that would take her inside Osaka. She immediately hit the breaks and placed the car in park bracing herself for what was about to happen.

"Forgive me..." she said to herself.

She immediately stepped out of the car firing several shots into the chest of one of the Ganados. Ada made sure to stay close to the car. All she wanted to do was make an opening that would allow her to drive through to freedom and safety. Another Ganados came from behind but was smacked down by a hard spinning hook kick to the neck.

Ada could hear the sound of the neck snap. Luckily, the head wasn't destroyed. Especially late at night.

More Ganados came towards Ada armed with axes, pitch forks, and other sharp weapons. Ada aimed at the knee caps before pulling the trigger.

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

The Ganados were on their knees as Ada sent more rounds into their chests. Ada made a fast 180 sending more slugs into the chest of another Ganados.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as another Ganados was about to impale her with a pitch fork. Ada planted her hands on top of the car and lifted her body up doing a cartwheel to the other side of the car. More rounds were fired as Ada landed on her feet.

Hastily, Ada pulled out the empty clip and discarded it to the side and loaded another one. She refused to die out here. The woman wanted to die of old age. More Ganados came walking towards Ada only to get sent to the ground. Soon, that clip became empty prompting Ada to pull out and discard it.

"Three more clips left," Ada angrily muttered to herself.

Clearing a simple path was easier said than done. The Ganados seemed to fill up every small gap that was made by Ada Wong as they continued to close in on her.

"Stay away, you fuckers!" Ada demanded as she continued to fire more rounds. She somersaulted over three Ganados that were about to impale her with butcher knives. Landing,

Ada fired several rounds into their backs.

Her third clip ran out.

"So many of them," Ada hissed as she discarded her third clip. She loaded her fourth clip into the handgun and continued to fight off these Ganados. But, they severely outnumbered her. A violent wind came and pushed the Ganados back some. Ada could feel this wind as well. "What the...?"

Soon, there were green flashes of light. It seemed so sinister...

"I'm getting back into the car," Ada said to herself after popping a few Ganados that stood by the car. They fell as Ada jumped into the driver's side. She tightly gripped the gun in her hands and awaited for who or what was about to show up.

A big green flash followed that blinded Ada a bit. It was pretty bright. Soon, she was able to see again. As her eyes adjusted, she could see a large tall figure standing around. Ada gasped thinking it was some sort of monster. She was truly scared for her life.

"The hell's going on!"

Ada saw that the figure was that of a human man. He looked like a warrior from the Middle Ages and had a very big double sided sword with him. She blinked some to see some glowing blue light flying around the man. Then there was a woman with tan skin and long dark hair wearing some sort of monk's robe.

"Now, this is just strange..." Ada said to herself.

"Gutts, where are we?" the fairy asked.

The large man could feel a sensation on the back of his neck where it had some brand or symbol. It started to bleed a bit prompting the man to attempt to swat the fairy away.

"Not now, Puck! Look after Caska!" the man known as Gutts said as he pointed to the woman in the robe.

"Let's go, Caska," Puck said directing the woman to safety.

Ada was pretty shocked at what had happened. It caused her to rub her temples repeatedly thinking that this was all a dream. She closed her eyes a bit and then opened to see that it wasn't a dream at all.

This was beyond real...

It looked so unreal...

"This isn't Midland," Gutts said to himself. But he could feel some sort of evil presence. There, he noticed the Ganados walking right towards him.

"Be careful, they're infected!" Ada called out from the car.

"I see..." Gutts replied.

The introductions would have to be saved for later. Gutts also known as Gatsu charged forward with his Dragon Slayer sword. Swinging left and right, he effortlessly cut down several Ganados. However, cutting the head or torso forced the Plagas to make themselves visible.

"What vile demon is this!"

"Plagas, known as the plague..." Ada explained.

Gatsu nodded as he continued swinging his gigantic sword laying as many of these Ganados to waste. He threw several knives forward impaling some of the Ganados in the skull. Their heads were still intact preventing the Plagas from venturing out.

More Ganados came as Gatsu unleashed the Cannon Arm. He sent a flying exploding cannon ball that blew up a good number of these Ganados. Limbs and other organs flew around. As the Plagas crawled towards Gatsu, they would be quickly impaled by the sword. The man was incredibly fast and agile for his height and size.

Gatsu continued swinging his gigantic sword taking out the rest of the Ganados. Wesker would have a fit if he learned of what was going on. Within a matter of minutes, all the Ganados were eliminated.

"Where am I?" Gatsu asked himself. He was very suspicious of his new surroundings. Another Ganados came from behind only to be sliced in half by his large and thick blade.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Ada answered.

"Who the hell are you!" Gatsu demanded to know as he aimed his large blade at Ada, who put her hands up.

"Easy there..." Ada calmly answered asserting the situation.

It really didn't look good for Ada Wong. With all these Ganados out of the way, she'd have to deal with a swordsman from the Middle Ages. This was so unreal to Ada Wong. But, this is what she had signed up for when working with Albert Wesker and the HCF.

"Speak!" Gatsu demanded.

Ada thought about escaping; but, Gatsu could easily slice her car up.

"You're in Japan..." Ada answered.

Gatsu scratched his head, "Japan? What year is this?" He took notice of the car and the attire that Ada Wong was wearing. It was the same spy outfit she wore back in Spain.

"This place is strange..." Gatsu added taking another look around.

"You're the one that's strange," Ada retorted.

Gatsu shot an icy cold glare at Ada Wong, who was afraid that she could be his next victim.

"What year is this?"

"I can explain everything..." Ada answered and motioned for Gatsu to put the sword away.

"Just put that damn blade away... It's making me very nervous."

"Fair enough, woman," Gatsu replied as he sheathed his large blade.

"Gatsu, is it clear?" Puck asked.

Ada pointed to Punk, "what the fuck is that?"

Puck then flew at Ada and buzzed around her, "my name is Puck and I'm a fairy..."

Ada coughed a bit, "I'll bet... You definitely look like a 'fairy." She shook her head a bit not believing what had just happened. Ganados and then a swordsman with a mute woman and a flying fairy.

Gatsu was still puzzled at what was going on.

"Who are you?" Ada asked.

"I am Gatsu..." Gatsu answered.

"We call him Gutts... I'm Puck! And this here is Caska!" Puck chimed in.

"I see..." Ada nodded a bit. She thought she might've been doing some drugs and didn't remember it the next day. This was getting a bit too much for her. But an idea lightbulbed over her head.

"Who are you?" Gatsu asked.

"My name is Ada Wong..." Ada calmly answered.

"Ada Wong..." Gatsu repeated.

Ada sighed a bit, "just call me Ada."

"Okay, Ada..." Gatsu replied to the young woman.

"It's not safe to be around here... You'll be safer in the city," Ada explained as she opened the doors for both Gatsu and Caska. Gatsu just stood there raising his brow of suspicion towards the car.

"I'm not getting inside that monster," Gatsu refused.

Ada sighed and remembered the fact that cars weren't even invented back in Gatsu's time. This would take some effort.

"It's not a monster... It's a car," Ada explained trying not to get annoyed. She did the best she could to keep a straight face towards Gatsu.

"What is this so called car?" Gatsu asked.

Ada let out a deep sigh but refused to accept defeat, "it's a 'magical' machine... Takes you anywhere without the use of horses."

"This contraption allows us to travel without horses?" Gatsu asked.

"Yeah," Ada answered. She had to keep herself from becoming very irate with Gatsu. Then there was the matter of the sword. "But, we have to keep the sword on top. It won't fit inside..."

"Very well," Gatsu replied.

Ada opened the truck of the car and took out some ropes with hooks on the ends. She handed Gatsu a bunch of sheets to wrap the sword up in. With the sword on top of the car, Ada tied the ropes around the sword and the top of the car. The sword was pretty heavy. It would had an extra hundred-something pounds.

"Luckily this car can sustain a lot of weight," Ada said to herself. She then noticed Caska, "what's wrong with her?"

"I don't want to talk about Caska," Gatsu answered.

Ada nodded knowing that it was best not to dwell into such a matter. Gatsu took the front seat as Ada walked Caska into the back seat. Caska was as playful as a little girl. Something bad must've happened to put Caska in such a state like this.

The doors closed as Ada quickly drove off.

"Thanks," Ada said.

"For what?" Gatsu asked.

"For taking care of these things for me," Ada answered. She then continued, "you're not familiar with things in this time era. Might as well start. For example, your clothes..."

Gatsu could feel the brand on his neck tingle a bit. He could remember what Griffith did back then sacrificing the entire Band of the Hawk to become the next Godhand: Femto, Wings of Darkness. Now, he could feel all these sinister forces revolving around this year's tournament.

But he also knew that demons will constantly seek out his flesh and blood.

However, a large dark demonic figure stood on top of a hill further away. He knew who that tall swordsman was.

"Gatsu... We meet again after over a millennium had passed..." with him was a very large razor sharp sword. This demon could feel another presence standing behind him, "Gouki..."

"We meet again, Nosferatu Zodd..." Gouki replied.

The demon warrior known as Zodd turned around and faced Gouki. It seemed that Gouki was another person that Zodd wished to do combat with. Gouki's eyes glowed as they made contact with the eyes belonging to Zodd.

"The devil incarnate," Zodd directed towards Gouki.

"I've been called that many times," Gouki smugly replied.

"You'd make a good apostle or an actual God Hand..." Zodd spoke.

Gouki grunted, "I have no desires... The fight is all..."

"Heh, after I defeat Gatsu...we shall fight," Zodd replied.

"I will be waiting for that time to come," Gouki said as he vanished. Zodd turned away and focused on his main target, the Black Swordsman known as Gatsu.

"Black Swordsman, the time has come..."


	187. 525,600 Minutes

525,600 Minutes...

**MotM Hotel - Karaoke Lounge**

It was past two AM in the morning. The people needed to get their spirits up after what had just happened. Cy-Kusanagi was at the bar downing drink after drink. He immediately sent Niha home back to NYC to keep her from getting hurt. Sitting next to Cy-Kusanagi was none other than Cammy White.

"Still feeling down, love?" Cammy asked.

"Yeah..." Cy-Kusanagi answered as he drank. He narrowed his sights and saw Lucky Glauber on the stand picking out a song.

Lucky Glauber was usually the one who tried to make the best out of a very bad situation. That's what people loved about Lucky, he was very warm hearted and cheerful. Though not making it to the semi-finals, people liked and respected Lucky Glauber for his persona.

"Lucky be trying to cheer the crowd up?" Cammy asked.

Cy-Kusanagi adjusted his shades and nodded, "yeah..."

Lucky Glauber picked one song that was titled 'Seasons of Love.' The music started to play out as the words started to appear on screen. He started to sing. Lucky had a very beautiful voice when singing.

Lucky then sang,

_"525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear.'_

_525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?'_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.'_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of love.'_

Cy-Kusanagi then joined in,

_"525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or the way that she died.'_

Both Lucky and Cy-Kusanagi started to sing together,

_"It's time now to sing out, tho the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends.'_

_Remember the love!' _

_Remember the love!'_

_Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

The music started to fade as Cy-Kusanagi approached the machine and decided to play the music again.

"I guess a cyborg could use some cheering up, too..." Cy-Kusanagi addressed.

"Don't we all..." Lucky replied.

"Hallelujah brother..." Cy-Kusanagi said.

They both started to sing,

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

Cammy White then joined in,

_"525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear.'_

_525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?'_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.'_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.'_

Her voice was exceptionally beautiful. Rolento Schugerg stepped towards Lucky and Cy-Kusanagi as he started to sing.

Rolento then sang,

_525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or the way that she died.'_

Guile's wife Julia and her sister/Ken's wife Eliza stepped up on stage.

They sang,

_"It's time now to sing out, tho the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends.'_

_Remember the love!' _

_Remember the love!'_

_Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

Cy-Kusanagi went back to sing,

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

Due to the alcohol intake, teary eyes followed. Except that of Cy-Kusanagi, who didn't have any tear ducks.

Guile and Charlie decided to start over again singing,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

Ken and Ryu added with,

_"525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?"_

Chun-Li then butted in,

_"It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

Joe Higashi, Hwa Jai, and Adon then joined in with,

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

Yuri Sakazaki, Karin Kanzuki, and Sakura Kusagano started up the song again,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

Mai Shiranui and Blue Mary included themselves,

_"525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?"_

Rock Howard took his turn and sang,

_"It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

Terry and Andy Bogard immediately joined in along with both Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia,

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

The ensemble now consisted of: Cy-Kusanagi, Lucky Glauber, Cammy White, Rolento Schugerg, William Guile, Julia Guile, Charlie Nash, Eliza Masters, Ken Masters, Ryu Hoshi, Chun-Li Xiang, Joe Higashi, Hwa Jai, Adon, Yuri Sakazaki, Karin Kanzuki, Sakura Kusagano, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, and Robert Garcia.

They could feel themselves getting closer together after what had just happened.

Ryu and Ryo started to sing,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

Roberto Miura, Nagare Namikawa, Shoma Sawamura, and Natsu Aihara came in singing,

_"525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?"_

Captain Sawada then sang,

_"It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

Commander Hiedern, Leona Hiedern, Clark Steel, and Ralf Jones finished up the song,

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

This was perfectly bringing the group together.

**Shadowlaw HQ - Locker Room**

Balrog and Sagat felt the need to sing a song to express how they felt about how their lives turned out. They wanted and needed to leave Shadowlaw and reform.

"Is it true that you African-Americans have nice voices?" Sagat asked.

"Yeah..." Balrog laughed a bit. Though he was a tough boxer, Balrog also took the time to practice his singing. There was one song through his mind.

"You have something to sing? I guess I'll sing along with you," Sagat addressed.

Balrog started to sing,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

If Bison caught them singing this song, they'd be severely punished. Stuff like this didn't conform to Psycho Power which is harbored by the darkness of one's soul. The good half of Bison was sacrificed for he could fully grasp Psycho Power.

That song, Sagat thought to himself. He knew the song by verse. But would've never sang. However, this would be a good time to start.

Sagat then added,

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

Balrog and Sagat added,

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

Sagat then started the song over again,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

Balrog continued with,

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

Both of them finished off with,

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

From outside, the twelve dolls were listening in on the two of them. They were quite shocked at what they were hearing.

"Balrog and Sagat..." Juli said.

"Singing?" Juni asked.

"Seasons of Love?" Enero asked.

The other eleven dolls then turned towards Enero, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Something you want to say?" Juli asked.

"It's a song off this broadway musical," Enero answered.

"If Lord Bison finds out-" Juni was about to say.

"He'll severely punished them," said Vega's voice as he laughed. This would be a secret that Vega would use for blackmail. Hol Horse leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette.

Hol Horse started to sing to himself,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

After singing, Hol Horse walked off. Vega found a safe spot and started to laugh, "Balrog... Never would I imagine that he'd have such a voice. I must show that I can sing much better than that heathen..."

Vega adjusted his mask a bit.

The Spanish matador started to sing,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

In another room, the twelve dolls started to sing. The song was pretty catchy to them.

The twelve dolls started in sync,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

They're voices were pretty soft spoken and harmonius. The girls would be good singers if they weren't in the assassin business. However, the singing would be something all of them would have to keep from M. Bison if they valued their lives.

However, Bison was watching the whole thing. He found this pretty humorous.

"I'll let this slide, only once... You four start singing..." Bison ordered. He then turned towards Blade, Khyber, F7, and Arkane.

The four Shadowlaw soldiers started to sing via Bison's order,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

"I should make them sing the song over and over again until they get sick of it," Bison said to himself but shook his head, "no... I need them fully functional."

**Jill's Hotel Room**

Jill Valentine was fast asleep in her room. However, Claire was still awake and could hear her brother, Leon, and Carlos singing.

"This has got to be good..." Claire said to herself.

Immediately, she went to Jill and shook her a bit.

"Huh...what is it, Claire?" Jill asked sleepily.

"You have to listen to this..." Claire said slightly opening the door.

The two of them looked through the open space and saw Chris Redfield, Leon Scott Kennedy, and Carlos Oliviera with heavy liquor engaged in song. However, the choice of song was what got their attention.

"Heh, I'm glad you woke me up," Jill laughed.

"Yeah... This is so golden..."

Chris Redfield started to sing,

_525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

Leon Scott Kennedy added with,

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

Carlos finished off with,

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

Afterwards, all three joined together,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

Jill and Claire quickly closed the door and started laughing. They couldn't contain themselves from what had just happened. Claire couldn't wait to spill the guts to Ashley. An idea lightbulbed above Claire's head.

Quickly, Claire took out her digital video camera. She opened the door again and started to film the trio engaged in song and dance.

"Ashley's going to get a kick out of this," Claire laughed.

"You should make a copy for Hunnigan," Jill added.

**Medical Ward**

Kim Kaphwan, Karmen Cole, Takuma Sakazaki, Kyo Kusanagi, Kyo-1, Kyo-2, and Mirror Kusanagi were laying around the room. It was getting pretty boring as well. However, a tune struck through Kim Kaphwan's mind.

Kim started to sing to himself,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

"You got the perfect idea," Takuma said as he started the song over again while adjusting his wounded shoulder,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

Kyo-1, Kyo-2, and Mirror Kusanagi started to sing,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

Karmen Cole then sang. This was something that he kept hidden from Robert Garcia and his family,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

Kyo Kusanagi then shrugged his shoulders, "what the hell?..

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

The seven of them started to sing together,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

This was something that Kyo Kusanagi wanted to keep secret from his girlfriend, his father, Shingo, Benimaru, Goro Daimon, Chizuru, and in particular: Iori Yagami. Iori would never let Kyo live it up if he knew about what had just happened.

However, they needed the closure...

**Umbrella Holding Cells**

Billy Kane, Lord Raptor, Axl Low, and other captives were singing the same song to pass the time. It would only be a matter of time before they'd get rescued. All of them finished off the song with,

_"525,600 minutes.' _

_525,000 moments so dear.' _

_525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?' _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.' _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.' _

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?'_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?'_

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.' _

_Seasons of love."_

_525,600 minutes!' _

_525,000 journeys to plan. '_

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?'_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?'_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?'_

_It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.' _

_To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.'_

_Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love!' _

_Seasons of love."_

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels, in speeding tickets.' _

_In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births.'_

_In 525,600 minutes- how do you figure a last year on earth?' _

_Figure in love! Figure in love! Figure in love!' _

_Measure in love.' _

_Seasons of love.'_

_Seasons of love."_

At that moment, Alfred Ashford came in with several armed guards. He lashed at the prisoners for singing.

"We'll have none of that now... This singing is quite unacceptable," Alfred Ashford remarked and added, "next person who sings will be used as an experiment." He then added, "face it... None of you will ever make it out of here alive. You fighters will be squashed like the pitiful worms you are... All for the honor of the Ashford Clan."


	188. Bonus Chapter 31 United by Fate Part 2:

United By Fate Part 2: Showdown with Hyo Imawano

**Justice High**

Hyo Imawano, the head of Justice High's student council stood there in the middle of a large room surrounded by students from various high schools that had ordered to be attacked. Representing Taiyo High were Batsu Ichimonji, Kyosuke Kagami, and Hinata Wakabi. They had their own reasons for fighting against Justice High.

"You'll pay for kidnapping my mom," Batsu seethed with his fists balled up ready to fight.

Kyosuke adjusted his glasses a bit, "brother, stop this madness..."

Representing Gorin High were Shoma Sawamura, Roberto Miura, and Natsu Aihara. They too had their own reasons for going up against Justice High. Roberto had a broken arm at the moment due to the fighting.

"I'll get you for attacking my brother," Shoma directed to Hyo.

Representing Pacific High were Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, and Boman Delgado. They also had their own reasons for fighting.

"Once I beat you, I can go back home to the U.S. of A!" Roy exclaimed.

For Gedo High, it was Akira Kazama, Edge, and Gan Ishido. They all wanted one thing, it was to take back their leader: Daigo Kazama.

"What did you do to my brother?" Akira demanded.

"Where's the boss!" Edge asked.

Representing Justice High was Hideo Shimazu: a teacher, Kyouko Minazuki: the school's nurse, and Raizo Imawano: the principal. They had just freed themselves from Hyo's mind control instilled by Raizo's half-brother and Hyo's father: Mugen.

"I'll take it all back," Raizo addressed. This was all Mugen's doing after his death. Mugen would be living his fantasy through his brainwashed son, Hyo.

"As a teacher, I must punish you," Kyouko shot at Hyo.

"Hyo, stop this madness..." Hideo pleaded.

Representing South-Tamagawa High was Ryu's pupil, Sakura Kusagano. She entered the fray to investigate the attacks on students from other high schools. All sixteen of them stood in the room surrounding Hyo Imawano.

Hyo simply laughed at them.

"None of you will get in the way of my plan of reforming Japan..." Hyo stated to the combined group of highschool students and faculty members. He then faced the students of Pacific High, "oh... I care about your country, too. I plan to take over the United States next."

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Roy protested.

"It's not like you have any choice in the matter, Mr. Bromwell," Hyo replied as he crossed his arms. He then unsheathed his katana sword and pointed it towards Batsu Ichimonji, "heh... The son of Raizo... Show me how strong you are."

"I-I'll show you!" exclaimed an enraged Batsu. He was pretty pissed at Hyo orchestrating the kidnapping of his mother.

"Batsu, no!" Raizo yelled out trying to stop his son.

Batsu charged forward throwing several punches at Hyo who jumped back and slashed downward. The young Batsu Ichimonji fell to his knees trying to hold his chest in pain. He was bleeding but not severely.

"BATSU!" Raizo cried out.

"Pathetic..." Hyo mocked as he was about to slice Batsu.

"Cross Cutter!" yelled Kyosuke firing his energy projectile only to be destroyed as Hyo smacked the projectile creating a column of lighting. It was a Lightning Crush counter.

"You dare cross me, Kyosuke!"

Kyosuke stood there with his arms crossed, "yes... I cannot let you enslave millions of innocent people."

"Very well..." Hyo replied.

"Hideo... Kyouko... Evacuate everybody from the school," Raizo ordered.

Both faculty members nodded as they quickly left the room. The whole school needed to be free of the enslavement of Hyo's mind control.

"Take Batsu..." Raizo said to the others.

"No!" Batsu protested.

"Batsu, you must! You're wounded!"

"I don't care!" Batsu shot back as he stood to his feet.

"Iai-Giri!" Hyo announched as he side-stepped and executed two slashes to Batsu. Quickly, Raizo stood in the way and took the damage instead of Batsu. With Raizo wounded, Hyo started laughing, "foolish uncle..."

"Hyo...please...you must fight it..." Raizo pleaded.

"Enough!" Hyo shot at Raizo as he threw several more slashes and finished up with an Ouyuuzan that was a rising slash attack.

"D-dad!" Batsu cried out.

"I'll be fine..." Raizo assured giving his son a weak smile.

"Get my dad out of here!" Batsu called out.

"Come on, Mr. Imawano..." Natsu said as she and Tiffany Lords assisted Raizo to his feet and walked him away.

"Like be careful, okay?" Tiffany rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, we will," Roy Bromwell assured.

"Kaiadan!" Batsu yelled firing a blast of energy at Hyo who quickly jumped to his left to avoid getting hit.

"Hadouken!" Sakura yelled trying to blindside Hyo from behind.

"Not fast enough!" Hyo called out as he turned his sights towards Sakura Kusagano, who had her guard up. He gave a soft laugh to Sakura, "Sakura Kusagano... I heard all about you. A pupil of the Legendary Japanese fighter known as Ryu..."

"What if I am?" Sakura asked.

"This should make it much interesting," Hyo answered as he motioned for Sakura to come at him. Sakura nodded as she threw several punches and a spinning hook kick that Hyo Imawano effortlessly blocked and/or evaded.

Boman Delgado tried to grab Hyo only to be pushed away by a hard spinning back kick to the chest in which the force caused him to stagger back. The priest in training stopped in his tracks to feel his chest. Roy Bromwell threw several punches at Hyo only to have them evaded. It prompted Roy to come at Hyo with a football tackle.

"Foolish..." Hyo said to both Boman and Roy.

Hyo immediately jumped up into the air and executed his Tenraizan bringing his sword straight down onto an unsuspecting victim.

"Cross Cutter!"

"Kaiadan!"

"Hadouken!"

Instead of executing his special attack, Hyo immediately swatted all three projectiles away with his katana. Boman then grabbed Hyo from behind and executed a belly-to-back suplex. However before the suplex could connect, Hyo kicked both feet up as he used the force of his body to break free of Boman's hold.

"What!" exclaimed a surprised Batsu.

Hyo broke free and moonsaulted to the opposite side of Boman and threw several punches and a hard kick to the upper back area. It caused Boman to fly forward and hit the hard ground. With Boman down, Hyo drew his sword and took the opportunity for the kill.

"Boman!" Roy cried out as he rushed after Hyo.

"Hadouken!" Sakura yelled trying to knock Hyo off track. But Hyo effortlessly negated the projecting with a swipe of his sword. Akira Kazama rushed to the aid as she immediately blocked Hyo's path.

"The sister of Daigo Kazama..." Hyo said as he attempted to cut her down.

"Senshuubu!" Akira yelled as she side-stepped and nailed Hyo across the face with a hard hitting reverse spin kick and followed up two more times. That was the first time that someone managed to get a hit on Hyo Imawano so far.

"Omph! You bitch!" Hyo cursed as he rushed at Akira slashing his sword repeatedly.

Gan came in the way as he pushed both palms outward forcing Hyo Imawano back.

"Out of my way, lunchbox!" Hyo exclaimed. However, Gan wouldn't move as he stood in Hyo's way. Hyo took a deep sigh and rushed at Gan, "you asked for it."

"Kaiadan!" Batsu yelled still holding his chest in pain. The wound had a sensation that stung like hell. Hyo smacked the energy ball away with another sword swipe.

Gan executed his Kashiwade Yaburi using both hands to clap Hyo's head. The attack caused Hyo to stagger around in a dazed state. At that moment, Batsu and Roy threw a barrage of punches and kicks getting some hits on Hyo.

Hyo got into defense mode after regaining his senses. He smacked Batsu back with a front kick to the chest that caused the sensation of the wound to sting some more. Batsu screamed in excruciating pain while Hyo used the same leg and smacked Roy across the face with a back thrust kick.

Gan came on the offensive again trying to grab Hyo only to be countered and tossed onto the other side. Hyo then thrusted the blade downward.

"Gan!" Edge called out as he executed two Uragiris sending two knives flying at Hyo's direction. Hyo managed to deflect one but the other grazed the side of his upper left arm.

"You'll pay for that, Yamada..." Hyo cursed as he charged at Edge next.

Edge performed his Uragiri sending three more knives at Hyo's direction but were smacked away by his katana. At Hyo got close enough, Edge executed his Batou kicking sand into his face and eyes.

"My eyes!"

With Hyo temporarily blinded, Edge evaded the incoming kicks and sword attacks. He got behind and pushed Hyo into Sakura's direction.

Sakura nailed Hyo with a bunch of punches and followed up with a Sho-Oh-Ken nailing him in the chin. Hyo staggered back as Sakura threw a barrage of fast kicks knocking him to Roy's direction.

"Dynamite Straight!" Roy called out throwing a fast straight knocking Hyo back a few feet.

"God Rush!" Boman called out with rushing punches to the face and chest of Hyo Imawano. He then grabbed Hyo and executed a suplex on him. Hyo was in pain after the attack; but, he wasn't down for the count.

Hyo got back to his feet and shook off the pain. He motioned for the group to come at him.

"Kyougou Sokkyuu!" Shoma called out throwing a hard fastball with one of his baseballs right at Hyo.

"Long Shoot!" Roberto called out kicking a soccer ball in Hyo's direction.

"Kyougou Sokkyuu!"

"Long Shoot!"

Hyo dodged the projectile attacks and rushed forward. In turn, Shoma charged forward with his big red baseball back. Both students swung their weapons making a large clanking sound. The blade made somewhat of a dent in Shoma's bat.

"Foolish..." Hyo said as he executed his Gen'ei kick forcing Shoma onto the floor.

"You forgot about me!" Hinata called out. Taking Hyo off guard, Hinata Wakabi threw a barrage of punches and kicks. She was then joined by Sakura Kusagano, who had plenty of fight left in her. "Enbukyaku!" Hinata called out after nailing Hyo's face with several kicks and executing a flaming helicopter kick.

Hyo was temporarily engulfed in flames before they subsided.

They all rushed Hyo at once only to have him block, evade, and counter their attacks. Hyo was one of the best of the best. He would be sought out by people like M. Bison and his Shadowlaw Organization.

"Double Kiai Beam!" Batsu called out as Kyosuke assisted. They both fired out a beam of energy that blind sided Hyo Imawano.

"Unleash your Burning Vigor!" Kyosuke called out.

"Zenkai Guts Upper!" Batsu yelled as he threw a powerful uppercut that launched the dazed Hyo Imawano up into the air.

"Shinkuu Hadouken!" Sakura yelled sending up her super fireball dealing Hyo more damage.

"Is this the power of friendship?" Kyosuke asked himself.

"Bunshin Makyuu!" Shoma called out throwing a whole bunch of baseballs at Hyo.

"Bakuretsu V-Goal!" Roberto called out executing a more powerful version of his Long Shoot. Hyo immediately landed on the hard ground. He wouldn't give up that easily.

"N-none of you will stop me..." Hyo cursed.

"Dynamite Justice!" Roy yelled pulling off a powered version of his Dynamite Straight. Hyo staggered back after the attack.

"Heaven's Rush!" Boman called out crucifying Hyo on a burning cross.

"Ha no Sougeki!" Akira yelled firing off a blast of energy suspended in air in the shape of a skull. The attack dealt Hyo more damage.

"Fools..." Hyo cursed at the group.

Gan grabbed Hyo and executed his Funkazan which was a super throw. Hyo was in more pain as he hit the hard ground. He refused to believe that he would lose to such students. Slowly, he got up and held himself in pain.

"Chimatsuri!" Edge called out rushing forward and nailing Hyo with a whole bunch of attacks.

"Rasen Enbukyaku!" Hinata shouted.

Hyo stood there trying to hold himself. He was heavily breathing. But, he still refused to surrender. "It'll take more than that to stop me..."

"Very well..." Kyosuke said. "Final Grade!" he called out as he threw a bunch of attacks to Hyo. At the same time, Batsu came with a rushing punch with Hinata throwing a jump side kick. With that Hyo flew back several feet.

Hyo laid there unconscious as everybody else fell back exhausted from the battle. The young man was one of the most formidable opponents out there.

"Brother!" Akira called out. She ran off desperately trying to look for Daigo. Edge and Gan quickly followed.

"Batsu, are you all right?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yeah... I gotta find mom!" Batsu answered as he got to his feet and ran off to find his missing mother. Hinata quickly followed after.

"Roberto, gotta get you to the hospital..." Shoma said as he walked Roberto out the room.

One by one, the rest left.

It was just Kyosuke and Hyo.

"K-Kyosuke..." Hyo called out.

"Brother..." Kyosuke came to his aid.

"I'm sorry... Forgive me..."

Kyosuke cradled his brother's injured body until help arrived.


	189. Striking Engagement

Striking Engagement

**Jill's Penthouse Suite**

Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield quickly rose up from their beds after hearing Leon Kennedy shout, "WHAT THE FUCK!" at the top of his lungs. Immediately, the two women rushed out from the room in their night clothes headed to where the noise was coming from.

"Leon!" Claire exclaimed.

"He might in trouble," Jill replied.

A sleepy Chris Redfield and Carlos Oliviera stepped out from their room wondering what was going on. They saw Jill and Claire slightly armed as they ran out the room.

"Jill?" Chris Redfield asked.

"Not now!" Jill exclaimed.

Chris and Carlos quickly took their pieces and followed pursuit. The Taiyo High students that stayed in the suite with them also followed in alert. Nobody knew what was going on at all. Chris Redfield immediately got on the phone with Ken Masters.

_"I'll be right there!" _Ken replied.

The sounds of the screaming weren't far away.

"It came from Hunnigan's suite!" Carlos exclaimed.

**Hunnigan's Hotel Suite**

"That came from Hunnigan's room!" Chris Redfield exclaimed from outside. Immediately, the large group stormed through the door of the room. He saw Leon standing there frozen in shock. Slowly, Chris Redfield lowered his gun and tapped on his shoulder. "Leon?"

Ashley Graham followed after Chris and started tapping Leon, "Leon..."

"What's going on?" Claire Redfield asked as she entered the room.

"L-look..." Leon Kennedy stuttered as his shaky finger pointed to the bed. The trio of Chris, Claire, and Ashley turned to look at the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" they all screamed in unison.

Everybody else followed into the room where they saw both Hunnigan and Kyosuke Kagami in bed together. Kyosuke sighed and adjusted his glasses a bit.

"Kyosuke and Hunnigan?" Jill asked then she added, "but then again it doesn't surprise me..."

"Nani? Kyosuke!" Hinata exclaimed.

Immediately, Ran Hibiki came in and started taking pictures. "I can't wait to put this in the school papers!"

Kyosuke shot a death glare to Ran.

Hunnigan blushed out of embarassment. The Taiyo PE coach, Hayato Naketsu entered next with his Kendo stick. Looking at both Kyosuke and Hunnigan together in bed made him laugh heartily, "Kyosuke, I never thought you'd be in bed with a woman! Honestly, I thought you were-"

"Thank you, Coach Naketsu!" Kyosuke exclaimed cutting him off.

"This is rich..." Carlos Oliviera added with his video camera. He was chuckling to himself. This was something he would cherish for the rest of his life.

The Taiyo High students consisting of Aki, Hide, Teru, Yuji, Alec, and George were high-fiving each other and cheering for Kyosuke. Kyosuke shook his head in embarassment. He was glad that Batsu wasn't there to watch this.

"What's going on?" Shoma asked as he stepped inside the room. He then turned to see a most shocking sight. "WHOA! Kyosuke in bed with a hot white chick!" His older brother Shuuichi Sawamura, along with Nagare Namikawa, and Roberto Miura entered the room.

"Whoa..." Shuuichi replied as he saw what everybody else was looking at.

"Please...it's just two people in bed with each other..." Hunnigan fired at the group annoyed. She then turned to Leon, "who said you could barge in here without knocking?"

"I-I..." Leon stuttered.

"That's what I call a goal in one," Roberto joked.

"You struck a goal alright," Nagare laughed.

This was all seeming to get on Kyosuke's nerves. Immediately, the Pacific High students consisting of Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, and Boman Delgado entered. They seemed curious about what was going on.

"Ashley?" Tiffany asked.

"There..." Ashley pointed.

The three of them turned to see an annoyed Kyosuke and Hunnigan getting quite annoyed and embarassed.

"Whoa!" Roy exclaimed. Immediately, he pulled out his disposable camera and started to take snapshots only to be whacked upside the head by Tiffany. "Ow!"

"Roy, quit being a perv!" Tiffany fired.

"Lord have mercy on my soul..." Boman said as he started saying some prayers to himself.

"How is she in bed?" Roy asked.

"ROY!" Tiffany screamed as she socked Roy in the gut.

"Omph! I was only joking!" Roy pleaded as he held his gut in pain. Soon, the Gedo High students consisting of Gan and Akira entered. They were pretty shocked to see what was going on as well.

"I'm very disappointed with you, Mr. Kagami," Lincyo called out.

"Whatever..." Kyosuke replied.

The next person to enter was Cy-Kusanagi.

"What's going on?" asked Cy-Kusanagi. He took a look to see what everybody was looking at. "Whoa... Kyosuke Kagami and Hunnigan? Damn... You're one lucky SOB, Kagami... Hunnigan... Damn, so many times had my processors fantasized about hitting that pussy..." The cyborg gave a large laugh.

A large group of guys nodded along with Cy-Kusanagi.

"Romeo..." Hunnigan seethed.

"Kyosuke, how tight is Hunnigan's pussy?" Cy-Kusanagi asked without shame. Immediately, Ken Masters along with Ryu Hoshi entered the room.

"Is everything okay?" Ken asked. He and Ryu turned to see the same thing, "whoa... I see..."

"Yeah, never thought Kyosuke to be the one sleeping with an older American woman," Ryu added.

"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT!" Hunnigan screamed.

Still, everybody stood there.

"OUT!" Hunnigan screamed lividly as she started grabbing random objects and throwing them at the group.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Shoma exclaimed as he was the first one to run out. He was followed by everybody else. Hell hath no fury than a pissed off woman naked under the sheets.

Hunnigan was still pissed at Leon for barging in uninvited.

"Sorry about this..." Kyosuke apologized.

"It's alright... We both had a bit too much to drink," Hunnigan replied.

"I'll bet you had plenty to drink!" Cy-Kusanagi called out implying what happened.

"Fuck you!" Hunnigan fired back.

"Sure, if I was equipped!" Cy-Kusanagi joked.

In response, Hunnigan gave him the finger.

"Want to go out for breakfast?" Kyosuke offered.

"I'd love that," Hunnigan replied.

After breakfast, the first thing Kyosuke vowed to do was to to find Ran and rip the film from her camera. He didn't need anything like that circulating in the school paper. Kyosuke couldn't help but stare at Hunnigan's beautiful naked body.

Her skin was so light and soft...

"Care to join me in the shower?" Hunnigan offered.

"I'd be much obliged," Kyosuke replied like a gentleman.

Hunnigan vowed to smash Carlos' camera and smash Cy-Kusanagi up.

**Jill's Penthouse Suite**

"Ow!" Leon exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Because, you barged into her room uninvited," Claire answered with Ashley nodding in agreement.

"What, I thought she was in trouble!" Leon explained trying to save his own ass.

Chris Redfield exited from the bathroom wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and an untucked white tanktop with a visor on his head. He stretched out a bit and took a deep sigh, "I'm going out for breakfast... Anybody care to join?"

"Sure," Leon answered.

"Not without us..." Claire said.

"Fair enough," Chris Redfield replied.

"Five of us along with Hide, Aki, and Yuji," Claire said pointing to three of the boys from Taiyo High who acted as temporary bodyguards via Raizo's request.

"As soon as everybody's ready, we'll go out," Chris Redfield said to the whole group. "Not much to do until the stadium is repaired."

"I feel like playing some pachinko," Claire opted.

The boys started to cheer at that.

"Pachinko sounds fun," Chris Redfield replied. He added, "it's settled..."

"Leon, don't be baring in on people," Claire shot.

"I won't! I won't!"

"Good..." Chris replied.

"Could use some relaxing..." Claire commented. "You hear about the strange disturbances going on past midnight?"

"Yeah... Heard these two guys materialized out of nowhere. This big guy with an axe wasted a lot of police and military operatives," Chris Redfield said in a suspicious tone.

**Briefing Room**

"What!" yelled Darius Stone.

There was a large screen in front of Darius. Sitting in front of him on the screen was Augustus Gibbons the head of the XXX sect of the NSA. Standing next to him was Agent Steele. So far, Gibbons had just told really irritated Darius.

"This Mitsurugi character is your temporary partner," Gibbons ordered.

"The hell he is!" Darius protested. He didn't like that at all.

"Also... You're assigned two new partners," Gibbons added.

"What! Two new partners!" Darius protested again.

"Sit your ass down..." Gibbons fired.

Darius took a deep sigh and was about to throw a temper tantrum. The bios of both Edward and Alphonse Elric appeared on scream.

"The fuck? I have to babysit a fucking little kid!" Darius shot.

"I'm not little!" protested a voice from outside. Edward Elric stormed through the door followed by Alphonse.

"Yeah, you're right. You're not little... You're a little bitch," Darius laughed.

"Enough with the games..." Gibbons said. "I'm going to be here in two days... Try not to blow the whole city up." He then added, "Toby had a new vehicle ready for you." The screen turned off as Darius turned to address the two brothers.

"I know all about you two... Fucked up witchcraft shit..." Darius said.

"Alchemy! Not witchcraft!" Edward protested.

"Ed, calm down!" Alphonse pleaded.

"You can change metal... That's cool and all... But don't try that on my ride," Darius glared at Edward, who glared back. "If you do, I'm gonna shove this foot so far up your ass that you're gonna be coughing up my boot!" he threatened.

"Try me!" Edward protested.

Darius Stone and Edward Elric immediately got into each other's faces.

"Stop it!" Alphose demanded as he got in between.

"Aight... Let's get some grub... You're buying, pipsqueak," Darius said as he walked out from the door.

"What! Pipsqueak! Me, buying!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Darius answered with a laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to buy since you're an adult!" Edward protested. "That's just wrong!"

"Sue my ass! If you want to be a big adult and all... You'll take the tab," Darius explained as his voice faded off.

"I'm going to kill him..." Edward seethed.

Their first encounter turned into a rocky start. Edward really started to dislike Darius Stone. Let alone him having to pay for their meals.

"I could be cruising for some honeys... But no, I gotta babysit some little punk ass..." Darius said to himself.

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

**Gorin Dome**

Until the stadium is fully functional, the Gorin Dome would be used as a sparring and practice area for the time being.

Billy Coen under the guise of Ko Villhem was one of the first ones to take part of this sparring session. He stood there wearing a navy blue Karate gi with the sleeves rolled up to elbow level with black fighting gloves over his hands. A black bandana was placed over his head to keep the hair from getting in his way.

His opponent for the spar would be the wrestler known as Alex, who was a seasoned street fighter who had lost to Ryu before. Alex would be the ideal opponent for Billy/Ko. As the bell rang, both Alex and Billy/Ko came at each other.

"You can't escape..." Alex said.

Billy/Ko let out a smirk, "who said anything about escaping?"

Getting close enough, Alex threw a left jab with right cross as Billy/Ko ducked underneath and countered with a footsweep. Alex staggered forward as he planted his hands onto the ground and rolled forward to keep himself from hitting the ground.

Alex got to his feet and faced Billy/Ko with a smile, "not bad..."

"That was nothing."

The two slowly approached each other as Billy/Ko threw a several side thrust kicks to the knee, gut, and chest areas of Alex. Quickly, Alex blocked all three kicks but got nailed with a hard side thrust kick to the face.

"Omph!" Alex went staggering back.

Billy/Ko kept the heat up as he grabbed Alex by the shoulders and thrusted his left knee into the gut area. In retaliation, Alex grabbed Billy/Ko by the shoulders giving him a hard headbutt. The blow stunned Billy/Ko as he stepped back some.

"My turn," Alex said as he grabbed Billy/Ko and suplexed him onto the other side. He then picked Billy/Ko back up and lifted him into the air. In an attempt, Alex tried to throw his opponent onto the ground again. However, Billy/Ko countered and threw Alex onto the ground.

Billy/Ko still held onto the arm as he mounted his legs horizontally across the chest and tugged onto the hand with the thumb sticking up. Slowly, Billy/Ko would apply pressure causing Alex to wince some. Alex could feel the pressure as he tried to get Billy/Ko off his arm but he wouldn't let go.

"You submit?" Billy/Ko asked.

"I'm...not...tapping out yet!" Alex yelled as he sat up and turned his body towards Billy/Ko's direction and threw some right hooks to the face. Billy/Ko was forced to let go as he rolled back to his feet.

"Almost had you."

"Right..."

Slowly, they approached each other again. This time, Alex threw a hard back thrust kick that Billy/Ko countered grabbing the ankle. Billy/Ko attempted to take Alex down for a hard ankle lock submission. However, Alex had something else in mind.

"I don't think so!" Alex exclaimed as he used the other leg to execute an enziguri smacking Billy/Ko across the face.

Billy/Ko was forced to release the hold as he stumbled back a bit. Alex then came at his opponent throwing several hard punches and a downward chop to the skull. It rattled up Billy even more.

"Flash!" Alex yelled executing his Flash Chop to the chest.

Billy/Ko held his chest as he felt a stinging sensation. Alex was getting much closer and would do more damage as he got close enough.

"Shocking Earth!" Billy/Ko exclaimed as he slammed an electrically charged fist to the ground. The electrical shock surged through Alex causing him to fall to the ground. Billy/Ko took the time to recover as Alex got up a bit dazed from the attack.

Alex threw another hard punch as Billy/Ko caught the punch and countered with several roundhouse kicks to the chest and face. Billy/Ko released the arm and pushed Alex in one direction and threw a hard spinning hook kick to the back of his head. The blow to the head caused Alex to be dazed even more as he continued to fight against this ex-Marine.

Billy/Ko quickly got behind Alex and placed a sleeper hold on him. Alex could feel himself slowly pass out. But there was more to it, "Sleeper-plex!" Billy/Ko executed his sleeper/suplex combination move tossing Alex to the other side. Alex could slowly feel himself passing out from that one attack.

Alex laid there on his stomach trying to recover from that devastating attack. Billy/Ko slowly approached as Alex used whatever strength he had left for a leg sweep.

"Wha!"

Billy/Ko fell to the ground as Alex used his strength and grabbed one of the ankles for a reverse ankle lock. The ex-Marine was screaming in pain as Alex applied more pressure. It was either tap out or have a broken ankle.

"Shocking Earth!" Billy/Ko yelled.

Alex released the ankle lock and rolled back to avoid the electrical current. Billy/Ko slowly got to his feet hopping on one leg but soon stood on both legs with his fighting stance. The hybrid wrestler slowly approached Billy/Ko and threw a punch that was immediately evaded. In response, Alex jumped up and sent Billy/Ko to the ground with a hard missile drop kick.

Billy/Ko slowly got back to his feet and threw several punches to Alex. Some connected while most were blocked and evaded. In return, Alex broke through the offense and threw a hard knee to the gut. This caused the wind to get knocked out from Billy/Ko. Alex continued as he threw several front kicks to the gut area and sent Billy/Ko flying several feet back with a hard back thrust kick to the upper chest area.

As Alex got close enough, Billy/Ko used his legs kicking to keep him at bay. It was enough as Billy/Ko got to his feet.

"Revolving Dragon!" Billy/Ko exclaimed as he heel caught fire before executing a spinning wheel kick. A trail of fire followed behind as Alex became engulfed by the flames. The flames wore out as Billy/Ko stepped forward and threw a hard side thrust kick to the face.

Alex leaned back and grabbed the leg and used his strength to throw Billy/Ko onto the other side. Quickly, Billy/Ko planted his hands onto the ground and front flipped to his feet. Alex came running at Billy/Ko with full force.

"Thundering Rocket!" Billy/Ko yelled as he executed a flying knee thrust as his body was completely charged with electricity.

Alex was jolted by the electricity but caught Billy/Ko and executed his Hyper Bomb super attack. "End of the line!" he exclaimed. Immediately, Billy/Ko was slammed onto the ground really hard. He could feel the energy be sapped away from his body like that.

"Uggghhh..." Billy/Ko groaned as a last ditch attempt grabbed Alex by the leg.

"Hey, let go!" Alex exclaimed.

It was too late as Billy/Ko electrically charged his hand for his Jumper Cable super attack. He sent massive jolts of electricity through Alex's body. Soon, Alex fell to the ground slightly conscious. It had ended in a stalemate.

"Damn...it was just a spar..." Alex slightly laughed.

"I know..." Billy/Ko replied.

The medics immediately ran out and picked up both Billy/Ko and Alex. This would be the start of many extreme spar sessions. However, the actual matches will be even more extreme.

**Back of Restaurant**

Chris Redfield stepped out for a smoke after using the bathroom. It was something that he desperately needed after what was going on lately.

"That's damn good..." Chris Redfield said to himself.

"I hope you enjoy it for it'll be your last one..." said a familiar voice. Hearing those words prompted Chris to spit the cigarette to the ground.

"Wesker!" Chris called out.

"Been a while since our last encounter," Wesker said with his arms crossed.

"Not long enough..." Chris Redfield fired back. He then saw the limbs, "see you grew yourselves some new ones, eh?"

"In fact, I did," Wesker said with a grin. He adjusted his black shades and walked around a bit. "Takes a bit getting used to... I hope that this doesn't happen again."

"Heh, getting made a bitch by a bunch of kids," Chris Redfield laughed.

"Yeah... Those wretched punks will be tortured upon capturing them. I'll make them pay..." Wesker assured.

"I highly doubt that," Chris Redfield laughed. "You know, I really enjoyed hearing about how many times you were made somebody's bitch within the last few weeks." Chris Redfield chuckled even more.

"I know I'll kill you... I have a plan in which it'll enable me to kill all that stand in the way," Wesker explained.

"You mind enlightening me?" Chris Redfield asked curious about Wesker's plan.

"I don't suppose why not since you won't live to tell anybody my plan," Wesker smugly answered with a smirk on his face.

"Let's hear it."

"Very well... I'm going to obtain the DNA of figures such as M. Bison, Rugal Bernstein, and many more. Along with the T-Virus in my system, their DNA will make an excellent addition. Besides controlling the T-Virus, I'll control the Satsui No Hadou, Orochi, Psycho Power, and many more... Not even Alexia Ashford will be powerful enough to stop me," Wesker explained.

"That's insane... Can't be done," Chris replied.

"Not quite... I have my ways of getting what I want," Wesker assured.

"Right..."

"When they're out of the picture, I can take out all that stand in my way. I'll take out the fighters and then I'll take out that wretched bitch, Jill Valentine and the others," Wesker added.

"I won't let you do that," Chris Redfield said.

"You don't have any say in the matter," Wesker replied.

"Think about what you're doing! I hear this all revolves around you... You might actually cause the destruction of time and space!" Chris Redfield pleaded.

"Destruction of time and space? That's bullshit..." Wesker replied.

"I can't let you do this..." Chris Redfield said.

"What do you plan on doing about it?"


	190. Confrontation with Wesker

Confrontation With Wesker

**Back of Restaurant**

"Not a single step, Wesker!" Chris Redfield ordered as he drew the beretta from the back of his pants and aimed right for the chest area.

Wesker crossed his arms, "didn't we do this back on Rockfort Island?" He got the best of Chris Redfield back there on that island.

"Not really," Chris smugly answered.

"I guess I have no choice but to brutally remind you," Wesker replied as he dashed at Chris Redfield with above human speed. Without blinking, Chris Redfield opened fire onto Wesker sending five shots.

One of the shots managed to graze Wesker's arm while another penetrated through Wesker's right leg slowing down his movements. Chris Redfield showed no hesitation as he emptied the rest of the baretta into Wesker's chest.

"Heh... It'll take more than that to stop me," Wesker jokingly spat.

Chris Redfield loaded a new clip with this one holding Black Talons aka Cop Killers which are now illegal and banned from sale. He had an evil smile across his face.

"These won't stop you... But, they'll make you hurt like hell," Chris Redfield explained.

"What are they?" Wesker asked as he charged at Chris.

"You'll see..." Chris Redfield answered as he pulled the trigger sending seven Black Talons into Wesker's chest.

Wesker screamed in pain as he could feel the bullets tear through his body and leaving internal lascerations. He started to cough out blood from the effects.

"These babies were pulled off the civie market since '96. But you can buy them off the black market let alone any weapon and ammo that's illegal for civilian and private use," Chris Redfield explained firing another shot into Wesker's knee.

"You bitch!" Wesker screamed holding his knee in pain. "Black Talons also known as the Cop Killers... I never thought you'd stoop so low, Redfield..."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures..." Chris Redfield explained firing several more rounds into Wesker.

"This isn't enough to stop me," Wesker spat holding himself in pain.

"But, it's a start... I can slow you down..." Chris Redfield replied as he discarded the clip and loaded a fresh new clip inside in its place. "It's like the pain you felt when you got those limbs torn off by those kids... What you're feeling now isn't enough to make you pay for killing the rest of our teammates back at Spencer Mansion!"

With that, Chris Redfield emptied another clip into Wesker, whose clothes were now stained in blood.

"Stand up!" Chris Redfield demanded.

Wesker staggered to his feet as Chris Redfield holstered his gun. He pulled out a steel pile that laid nearby and started to bash Wesker senseless with it. Not even a normal person could take the beating that Chris Redfield was delivering to Albert Wesker.

"This is for Enrico!" Chris shouted slamming the pipe downward onto Wesker's skull.

The blow to the top of the skull caused Wesker to stagger a bit dazed. Along with the head trauma, the loss of blood wasn't helping either.

"This is for Richard!" he cried out throwing several hard roundhouse kicks across the face area. It was like kicking a bunch of cinder blocks. Chris Redfield continued to swing the pipe repeatedly across Wesker's face.

"Omph!" Wesker went.

"You can take a lot more than this! This is for Kenneth!" Chris yelled swinging the steel pipe across the chest.

That caused Wesker to cough out more blood.

"This is for Forest!" Chris exclaimed slamming the pipe across Wesker's jaw, dislocating it. "There's more! This is for Kevin!" Chris added swinging the pipe and hitting the upper back area of Wesker.

Chris was on fire as he started to breathe hard.

"This is for Edward!" he yelled swinging the pipe at the knees dislocating the knee caps. "This is for Joseph!" Chris swung at the neck area. Wesker fell to his knees with the face dripping in blood. The black shades remained untouched and undamaged.

Chris Redfield started panting heavily. That barrage of attacks took a lot out of Chris Redfield. With his dislocated jaw, Wesker gave a laugh.

The laugh took Chris by surprised as he turned to see Wesker relocate his jaw and crack his neck some. Wesker then moved his knee caps back in place. Slowly, Wesker rose to his feet and gave an evil snicker.

"What!" Chris said with a shocked tone of voice.

"I'm a virally enhanced human, Redfield. I thought you already knew... These are just mere human wounds," Wesker explained as he miraculously healed himself.

"How! Y-your missing limbs..."

"Limbs are another story... They take approximately twenty-eight hours to regenerate. Wounds, easily healable..." Wesker explained.

"You were playing me..." Chris replied with a frustrated tone.

"Indeed... It was so fun... I'll let you join them," Wesker said. Chris Redfield swung the pipe at Wesker again only to have it caught. "Nice try..." Wesker directed to Chris as he easily bent the pipe up and tossed it aside.

"What!"

"Nobody to protect you now, Redfield," Wesker said as he nailed Chris hard in the gut with a well placed punch.

"Ugggggggghhhhhhhhhh..." Chris groaned feeling all his organs being disrupted. Wesker threw a hard uppercut that send him flying a few feet off the ground. But, Wesker immediately grabbed Chris by the shirt and held him there.

"This is going to be so much entertaining..." Wesker said as he threw another hard punch to the gut area of Chris Redfield. He then threw Chris aside as he flew into the side of a delivery truck and bounced off onto the hard ground.

Chris Redfield laid there writhing in pain.

"Get up..."

Chris Redfield slowly got up to his feet to see Wesker standing there inches away. The young Chris Redfield threw a hard punch that was effortlessly smacked away by Wesker who countered with a front snap kick.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Chris screamed flying several feet back into some trash backs. He sat up as his clothes were now dirty and stained with the contents of the trash can.

"Just like you, sitting with the rest of the garbage," Wesker mocked.

"Damn you, Wesker..." Chris angrily spat as he rushed at Wesker. His whole body was in pain from the damage that Wesker was causing. But, he wouldn't give up the fight knowing that he could never win.

He knew he couldn't escape because Wesker would easily catch up.

"End of the line Redfield. You could run. But you know I can easily catch up with you," Wesker explained with his arms crossed. "Might as well take your death like a man..."

"If I die, I'll die fighting," Chris Redfield fired back as he held himself in pain. He charged at Wesker and threw several more punches.

Wesker then threw a punch to Chris' ribs.

"Gaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Chris screamed holding his sides in pain.

"Must've severely broken six of your ribs with just that one blow," Wesker laughed. He threw a hard headbutt to Chris Redfield forcing him to stagger back. "You're severely broken, Redfield."

"Fuck you..." Chris cursed as he used his strength making a 360 degree motion for a spinning backfist.

"Not good at all," Wesker commented as he grabbed Chris' wrist and held the arm in place. The other arm formed and elbow that went straight downward making impact with Chris' arm, shattering the elbow joint.

Chris cried in agonizing pain holding his broken arm in place.

"Crying like a baby, so typical of you..." Wesker mocked grabbing Chris by the head and lifting him off his feet. He threw several hard punches to the gut and chest area. Wesker thew another hard gut punch causing blood to come out from Chris' mouth. "Your organs are damaged," Wesker said as he touched some of Chris' blood and licked it off his fingers. "Tastes so sweet..."

With his free arm, Chris pulled out his knife and jabbed it into the ball-and-socket joint of Wesker's left arm. Wesker winced a bit but effortlessly yanked the blade and jammed it into Chris' ball-and-socket joint.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Quit screaming..." Wesker said as he jammed the blade deeper inside. Chris Redfield could feel himself losing complete function in that arm. Wouldn't have mattered since it was broken. He desperately needed medical help.

Chris used his other hand and started punching Wesker in the nose.

"Still persistant..." Wesker said as he grabbed Chris' fist and crushed it. Chris Redfield screamed in even more pain. The man enjoyed torturing Chris Redfield that damn much. With another punch, Wesker struck another blow to the ribs. "Cracked your other ribs, too..."

"You're still a bastard..." Chris coughed. More blood seeped down his lips. He was in very bad condition from this fight with Wesker.

There were several trays of raw food waiting to be cooked that got ruined as Wesker threw Chris in that direction. With the loud clanging of things, Chris Redfield laid there bruised and battered. Approaching Chris, Wesker stomped on the knee caps breaking them. Wesker then picked Chris back up and started punching his face and chest.

"This is quite fun," Wesker commented.

Chris Redfield had no means to defend himself. He then spat in Wesker's face.

"You asked for it..." Wesker added as he grabbed Chris by the neck and slowly applied pressure every few seconds. Chris' eyes widened as he could feel the circulation of air slowly deteriorate. He could feel himself slowly back out.

He was going to die, Chris thought to himself. His body was bruised, battered, and broken. Wesker had gotten the best of him.

"Nice knowing you, Redfield... Don't worry, the rest will be joining you soon after," Wesker added.

Before Wesker could kill Chris, he could feel a burning cigarette brush behind his neck. It prompted Wesker to slowly drop Chris and turn around. Standing in front of him was a tall blond haired man with a fine black suit, blue shirt, and black tie.

The young man had his arms crossed.

"You're foolish for standing there," Wesker said.

"I can't stand what you did..." the young man replied looking down at Chris Redfield.

"Him? He got in my way and must pay. But I must kill you too since you're witnessed what I'm about to do," Wesker explained.

"Besides that... The food... Those trays... You ruined perfectly good food," the man seethed at Wesker.

"What?" Wesker asked laughing. "You're pissed at me because I threw him into several trays of food. It's just food..."

"Just food!"

"What's your problem...?"

"How dare you... I can never stand the sight of people letting good food go to waste. While there are many starving people around the world, scumbags like you are throwing away perfectly good food," the man angrily explained.

"You're going to get yourself killed over food?" Wesker asked.

"I plan to kick your ass to the next day," the young man said.

"You can try..." Wesker said.

"I was minding my own business... Buying food and supplies for the ship then I heard that sound... If you hadn't thrown him there, I wouldn't have heard it," he explained.

"What is your name?"

"Name's Sanji, chef of the Merry Go," the young man introduced himself to be Sanji.

"Sanji, I'll remember that name. I'm Albert Wesker," Wesker replied introducing himself.

"No...don't..." Chris Redfield pleaded with Sanji in his weakened state.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon," Sanji replied to Chris.

"It'll be over alright, Sanji..." Wesker said as he charged at Sanji with full force. Sanji effortlessly jumped into a moonsault and landed softly on his feet. His hands were in his pockets.

"Not fast enough," Sanji said to Wesker.

"Fighting with just your feet? That's foolish," Wesker laughed.

"A chef's livelyhood depends on the use of their hands. Therefore, I fight with my feet," Sanji explained.

"Interesting point... But, I'll rip your hands off in the process," Wesker threatened.

"You can try," Sanji mocked.

Wesker threw another punch at Sanji, who jumped over and smacked him across the face with a hard spinning hook kick.

"You'll pay for that!" Wesker spat.

"That food... Went to waste... I remember those two weeks I was left stranded," Sanji explained as he motioned for Wesker to come at him.

"Going hungry will be the least of your worries, boy," Wesker added as he rushed at Sanji. He leaped forward trying to spear Sanji to the ground. However, Sanji swiftly jumped up and countered with a jump spin kick to the face of Wesker.

"Stay down, old man..." Sanji said as he softly landed on his feet. He kept his cool as Wesker slowly got back to his feet.

"I will not lose to another fighter!" Wesker bitterly spat as he dashed towards Sanji but ran against the outer wall of the restaurant. He jumped down and threw his fist downwards. Cooly, Sanji jumped away at the right moment.

"Have to take more than that to hit me," Sanji said as he hit Wesker in the head with an axial kick. The kick to the head caught Wesker off guard.

Wesker slowly regained his bearings and shook it off, "I'll get you!" He came at Sanji again throwing very powerful punches. Effortlessly, Sanji stepped back avoiding one punch and countered with a hard roundhouse kick to the face.

The blade shades that covered Wesker's eyes began to shatter. Sanji blinked a bit and looked at the eyes knowing that Wesker wasn't human.

"Whoa, you're not human..." Sanji commented.

"You're right, cook... I'm not. I sacrified my humanity for power," Wesker explained. His eyes narrrowed at Sanji.

"Human or no human, I won't lose this match," Sanji replied.

"You're going to lose, Sanji," Wesker directed towards him. He came at Sanji again throwing more punches only to be repelled by the fast kicks. Sanji then knocked Wesker back a few steps with a back thrust kick.

"It's like kicking a bunch of bricks," Sanji said to himself.

"One of the benefits of not being human," Wesker explained.

"Whatever, freakshow..." Sanji replied.

"You'll pay for that insolent remark," Wesker spat as he threw even more punches to Sanji, who countered with a spin kick with spinning hook kick across the face. The man wasn't prepared to take on people who were much more skilled at combat than the likes of Chris Redfield.

"You haven't even laid a hand on me," Sanji explained. He kicked forward slow enough for Wesker to grab it.

"Heh, won't be able to attack me like that," Wesker said adding some pressure to the ankle.

"Wanna bet?" Sanji asked as he used his other leg and countered with an enziguri smacking Albert Wesker across the face.

WHACK!

Wesker staggered back a bit but jumped back a few more feet pulling out a Desert Eagle with laser scope. "Can't beat this..." Wesker said aiming his gun right in between Sanji's eyes. "If I can't beat you in a fight, I'll just kill you."

"Go ahead... Big gun like that, you must be overcompensating for something else," Sanji chuckled.

"Mock me all you want... Right now, your life is in my hands..." Wesker threatened as he kept the laser sights on Sanji.

"I can see that," Sanji crossed his arms.

"I'll kill you and then I'll kill this broken shell of a man," Wesker said looking a bit towards Chris Redfield, who still laid there battered, bruised, and disoriented. "Nice knowing you, Sanji..."

"Whatever..." Sanji smirked.

POW!

POW!

"What!" asked a surprised Albert Wesker. Standing in front of Sanji was a teenaged boy with short brown hair and a straw hat. "Who the hell are you!"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" the boy exclaimed introducing himself, "captain of the Straw Hat Pirates aboard the Merry Go!"

"Lovely..." Wesker muttered.

The boy's body caught the bullets from the Desert Eagle much to Wesker's surprise and dismay.

"You can die, too!" Wesker exclaimed firing more rounds at Luffy. But Luffy's body caught the rounds from the Desert Eagle. "What! How come they didn't penetrate you?" Much to Wesker's shock. "W-what are you!"

"I'm a rubber boy!" Luffy gleefully answered as he stretched his mouth out wide like rubber.

"What! Your body is like rubber!" Wesker replied as he backed away. Soon, the rounds that Luffy caught with his chest flew back at Wesker. "Shit!" Quickly, he dived to the ground as the bullets came back at him. The man was in utter and total shock.

"Are you okay, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"I'm fine..."

"We came to find you when you didn't come back," Luffy stated.

"I was going to get food and supplies since you ate just about everything in the pantry and the fridge... I heard this sound and this Wesker guy threw this bruised man into a tray of food. Ruining perfectly good food. Which, I cannot stand..." Sanji explained balling his hands up into fists.

"I had enough of this shit!" Wesker explained with a furious look on his face. He then turned to Chris Redfield, "I'll kill you last after I kill these two damned bastards..."

THWACK!"

Wesker staggered forward as a young woman stood behind him with a long bo. She smacked Wesker upside the head with the bo again.

"Hi guys!" the woman waved.

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I didn't know where you guys were when we split up," Nami explained.

"You wretched bitch!" Wesker spat at Nami as he turned swinging a powerful punch towards her. Quickly, Nami jumped back and dodged the punch. With the last few rounds of the Desert Eagle, Wesker swore he was going to waste one of them. "I guess I'll have to kill you," he threatened.

"Why would you want to do that?" Nami asked.

"Enough!" Wesker demanded as he tried pulling the trigger. But the gun immediately flew out from his hand. "What!"

"Good shot, Usopp!" Luffy cheered looking up at the person with the long nose standing on top of the roof with his sling shot. Wesker didn't like this situation at all. Immediately, Wesker pulled out two combat knives.

"No way I will be defeated by the likes of you lackeys!" Wesker spat out to the four of them.

"You're outnumbered, Wesker..." Sanji stepped up.

"Still, I have virally enhanced strength..."

"Strength alone is nothing!" exclaimed another individual.

"Another one?"

Wesker's eyes shot up and saw a man with green hair putting on a green bandana. He was carrying three samurai katanas as well.

"Who are you?" Wesker asked demanding to know. He was outnumbered and outgunned. However, he refused to admit defeat.

"I'm Rurona Zoro," the swordsman introduced himself. He then turned to Luffy, "get him out of here! He needs help. Take him to the ship and have Chopper look over him!"

Sanji nodded as he, Luffy, and Nami quickly came to Chris Redfield's aid. Slowly, the lifted him off and carried him off. Chris was still conscious and barely alive.

"Chris, where are..." Claire was about to ask but froze to see what had happened. She then turned to the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates, "who are you and where are you taking my brother?"

"You're brother needs help... We have a doctor on ship that's only a few minutes away," Sanji explained. He added, "he was badly thrashed by this Wesker guy."

"Wesker!" Claire gasped turning her sights towards Albert Wesker.

"We meet again, Claire Redfield... After I take care of this swordsman, I'll be sure to find your Merry Go and kill you all," Wesker threatened.

"As if... So far, you've been everyone's bitch," Claire fired back.

"That's it!" Wesker yelled losing what's left of his cool and calmness. Immediately, Zoro jumped down holding all three katanas. "Out of my way!"

"Can't let you do that, Wesker..." Zoro explained.

Wesker found it interesting to see Zoro holding a third katana in his mouth. He felt that this would be more difficult than it seemed.

"Everybody that's gotten in my way have been killed. It's been like that...it will always be like that," Wesker threatened.

"Try it," Zoro fired back.

"Your funeral, Rorona Zoro..." Wesker remarked.

"I'm not dying today... Not until I defeat Hawkeye Mihawk and become the greatest swordsman ever.." Zoro directed pointing his swords at Wesker. He then added, "you can try to jump at me... But not worth it..."

"You dare mock my power?" Wesker asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Yeah... Strength alone is nothing. You are nothing!" Zoro exclaimed. Leon Kennedy and Ashley Graham came out just in time to see what was going on.

"Wesker!" Leon exclaimed. He then turned to see Chris, "Chris!"

Wesker lunged at Zoro with one knife. With one swipe, Wesker saw his left hand being sliced off effortlessly. It was quite shocking to Wesker as he suffered from having his limbs cut off by Kuwabara and Hiei days earlier.

"My hand!" Wesker yelled in pain.

Blood was spewing out from where Wesker's left hand used to be. The man was irate and livid afterwards as his heart started pounding second after second. He was going very insane at what had just happened.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, RURONA ZORO!" Wesker cried out as he used his other hand to swing his other knife. In response, Zoro dodged and sliced off Wesker's right ear. "MY EAR!"

"Better leave..." Zoro stated.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Wesker demanded as he jumped up and somersaulted at Zoro, who swung his katanas.

Seconds later, Wesker hit the hard ground with his legs missing. The area where Zoro cut were a few inches above the knee. Albert Wesker was incapacitated.

"Yeah!" Leon Kennedy cheered.

"I'll get you for this, Zoro!" Wesker cried out seething in rage and anger.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Leon Kennedy exclaimed.

"You better listen to him..." Wesker bitterly spat as he crawled on the ground helpless.

"Those legs will regenerate in a day," Leon added.

Zoro shook his head, "I can't kill a man when he's down..."

"Heh... I won't be returning the favor when you're down, Zoro..." Wesker replied.

"So be it..." Zoro said as he walked off.

"Your funeral!" Wesker called out.

Soon as the group walked off, Wesker laid there helplessly as he squirmed around. This was the second time Albert Wesker had found himself in this awful predicament. Leon Kennedy wanted to finish Wesker off. But, Chris Redfield was in serious need of medical help.

Wesker could hear several footsteps running nearby.

"There he is!" said one voice.

"Finally..." Wesker groaned. His sight adjusted to see several HCF footsoldiers accompanied by, Jack Krauser, Vermillion, and the pirate known as Leon.

"Wow..." Vermillion whistled.

"What happened to your legs?" Jack Krauser asked.

"Not now..." Wesker bitterly spat.

"Hurry up and get him inside!" Jack Krauser ordered.

The pirate named Leon knew what had just happened, "legs were cut off by a swordsman..."

"Rurona Zoro..." Wesker muttered before he passed out.

Leon's eyes widened at the name, "The Pirate Hunter, that's just rich..."


	191. Chris Redfield: Critical Condition

Chris Redfield: Critical Condition

**Merry Go**

Jill Valentine stood there on the dock waiting to board the Merry Go that was docked at the port. It was an old fashioned wooden pirate ship much to her surprise. "Aren't those ships supposed to be in museums or something?" she asked herself out of curiousity. She quickly shook it off and focused on what was much more important.

Chris Redfield was badly beaten and had to be treated medically. He had an encounter with Albert Wesker that nearly cost him his life. If it weren't for the intervention of the Straw Hat Pirates, Chris Redfield would've been on a steel slab at the city morgue.

"Chris..." Jill said to herself.

Her eyes lifted up and saw Rurona Zoro leaning on the side taking a lazy yawn. His cool and collected eyes then narrowed down on Jill Valentine.

"Can I help you?" Zoro asked.

"Yes... Is this the ship called the Merry Go?" Jill asked unsure of herself.

"Sure is, what business do you have?" Zoro asked suspicious of Jill Valentine.

"I got a call from Claire... Chris was-" Jill answered.

Zoro immediately cut Jill off, "you're friends with that one guy?"

Jill nodded.

"Your friend's very lucky," Zoro explained. "That guy that beat him up was a total freak... But, he wasn't invincible."

"Where's Wesker?" Jill asked.

"Hell if I know... If he comes back, I'll gladly slice him up again," Zoro answered cooly which was very unnerving to Jill.

"What? Slice him up?" Jill asked.

"You heard me," Zoro answered.

Jill's eyes narrowed at Zoro, "describe to me what exactly you did to Wesker."

"Wesker thought he was all powerful... His overconfidence cost him both of his legs, an ear, and a hand..." Zoro explained. He then stretched his arms out a bit and gave another yawn, "come on in. Your friends are in the dining area."

"Thank you," Jill Valentine said as she boarded the Merry Go.

"Name's Rurouna Zoro by the way," Zoro introduced himself as he extended his hand to Jill.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jill Valentine," Jill replied returning the handshake.

Zoro pointed the way, "dining area is that way. I'm going to my room and taking a nap." With that, the two of them parted their ways. Jill was pretty satisfied about what had happened to Wesker; but, she knew that his body parts would be regenerated tomorrow.

**Merry Go Dining Area**

Jill stood at the entrance to the dining area. Leon Kennedy, Ashley Graham, Carlos Oliviera, and Claire Redfield sat around a round table helping themselves to some food. The tall blonde haired young man was serving up some steak and seafood pasta to the four of them.

"Mmmmm, smells really good," Leon complimented.

"You should work for my dad," Ashley commented.

"What does your dad do?" Luffy asked out of curiousity. He didn't know that much and he especially didn't know that he was housing the daughter of the US President.

"He's the President of the United States," Ashley answered.

Sanji stopped and blinked at what Ashley just said. "D-did you say President of the United States?" The young chef was in shock.

"What's a President of the United States?" Luffy asked.

Claire, Carlos, Leon Kennedy, and Ashley gave blank stares at Luffy. He didn't know that much about different countries of the world.

"You gotta forgive Luffy," Nami nervously chuckled.

"It's okay," Ashley nervously replied.

"Wow, we're housing the daughter of one of the most powerful people in the world," Usopp exclaimed. "This is so exciting!"

"It sure is," Sanji added.

Jill Valentine knocked on the side of the entrance making her presence known. Everybody turned to see a concerned Jill standing at the doorway with her arms crossed. Her short kinky brunette hair was nicely brushed. She wore a pair of faded flare jeans, black casual boots, and a blue short sleeved shirt.

"Jill!" Claire greeted.

"Is that your friend?" Nami asked as she started going over some maps.

Leon Kennedy nodded, "yes... This is Jill Valentine, everybody. Jill, meet Nami who's looking over the maps. Usopp over there with the bandana. Sanji, the ship's chef. And this is Luffy, the captain of the Merry Go.

"Um, hi," Jill nervously waved.

"Where are my manners?" Sanji asked as he approached Jill and walked her inside like a gentleman. Nami shook her head in annoyance since she know that Sanji was such a Don Juan. "Come in and join them. Have you eaten?"

"No, not yet," Jill answered.

"Have a seat, Miss Valentine..." Sanji offered as he pulled out a seat for Jill. She started to blush a bit.

"Thank you, Sanji," Jill replied.

"Anything for you, Miss Valentine," Sanji added.

"Just call me Jill," Jill said with a smile.

"Help yourself, Jill. I just cooked this entire meal myself. Sauteed New York Strip steak with onions and mushrooms. Pasta with buttered shrimp, lobster, and calamari. Mahi Mahi fish..." Sanji said pointing to all the food.

"Smells very good," Jill said. She then shook her head, "I shouldn't be eating at a time like this... Where's Chris?"

"Your friend is fine, Jill," Sanji assured and added, "you should eat. If you don't, you'll just mess yourself up. Plus I don't like seeing a meal go to waste."

"Thank you... Thank you for your food and hospitality," Jill said to Sanji. She was still concerned for Chris' life.

"That Wesker person was about to kill him until Sanji showed up!" Luffy exclaimed as he stretched his hand out and grabbed a bottle of soda.

"You're rubber!" exclaimed a surprised Jill Valentine.

"Long story," Sanji said. He then added, "That Wesker wasted a lot of good food. I couldn't forgive him for that. Your friend was in grave danger... Man, hitting Wesker is like hitting a bag of cement."

"Yeah, Wesker did something to his body..." Jill explained.

"Did he eat a Gum-Gum fruit?" Nami asked.

Jill shook her head, "no... Never even heard of that kind of fruit..."

While explaining the story to the crew of the Merry Go, Jill enjoyed the meal that Sanji prepared. For dessert, Sanji brought out some freshly made cupcakes. The group of them immediately started taking the cupcakes and consuming them.

"Mmmm, best cupcakes I've ever had," Leon Kennedy said gleefully.

"You should work for my dad," Ashley opted.

"Lovely offer, Miss Graham. But, I must declined. My place here is at the sea to find the Great Blue," Sanji exclaimed.

"Great Blue?" Ashley asked.

"The Great Blue has all sorts of fishes ever known to man. A chef's paradise," Sanji explained.

"Wow, that's fascinating," Ashley lit up.

The crew of the Merry Go minus Zoro listened to the story of Spencer Mansion, the T-Virus, Wesker's betrayal, the slaughter of the STARS, to the Outbreak in Raccoon City. They had all sorts of shocked and disgusted looks on their faces.

"After hearing that, Wesker disgusts me even more," Sanji stated.

"My God... A company with that much power..." Nami added with concern in her voice. It was pretty unnerving after what they just heard from Jill.

"We've been looking for people to help us fight Umbrella," Jill explained. She added, "we can't do it alone..."

Sanji then stepped up, "I Sanji, will join you in this fight." He then stuck his fist out with utter deterimination. Also he was doing this in order to score points with the lovely Jill Valentine.

"I'm in, too!" Nami exclaimed. She wanted to raid the vast fortune that the Umbrella Corporation held but was slowly losing.

"I'm in!" Luffy exclaimed out of excitement.

Usopp remained silent until Sanji and Nami stared down at him. He then chucked nervously, "okay, I'm in..."

"Count me in, too," Zoro said as he entered the dining room stretching out. He then turned to Sanji, "you're just in it to score browning points with the girls..."

"As if!" Sanji fired back defensively.

"Can you two go a day without arguing?" Nami asked rhetorically letting out a deep sigh. Sanji and Zoro looked away from each other without exchanging words. "I think that's Chopper coming to tell us the news of your friend."

A really short person that looked like the cross of a reindeer and a little boy entered the dining area. He looked very cartoonish with a red hat. Leon, Jill, Ashley, Claire, and Carlos gaped at the appearance of the person known as Tony Tony Chopper, who acted as the ship's physician.

"What in the!" asked a shocked Leon.

Carlos started to ramble in Portuguese. This was something new. Jill continued to eat the food that Sanji had recently prepared. But she was still deeply concerned for the well being of Chris. She had a lot to be grateful towards the crew of the Merry Go.

If it weren't for them, Wesker would've killed Chris Redfield back there.

"His friends?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah... There not used to this kinda stuff," Zoro explained.

"I see...I see... Your friend is in stable condition. He suffered a few broken fingers... Several cracked ribs... Both legs and arms broken. Organs seem to be all right. He's breathing normally," Chopper explained to Jill and the others.

"Can I see him?" Jill asked.

"He's resting up a bit," Chopper answered.

"You should finish eating first," Sanji suggested.

Jill nodded, "yeah, thanks."

"And you are?" Chopper asked looking at Jill.

"I'm Jill... Jill Valentine," Jill answered introducing herself to that short humanoid reindeer. She extender her hand and shook hands with Chopper.

"I'm Chopper, the physician of the Merry Go," Chopper introduced himself.

Jill wanted to ask what he was. But since arriving at Osaka, she ran into all sorts of characters in many different shapes, sizes, and forms. She continued to eat her food. "This is good, Sanji."

"I aim to please, Madame Moiselle..." Sanji replied.

"Oh, brother..." Nami said to herself.

"Your friend is stable, Jill. But, he'll need plenty of bed rest. Don't know how long it'll take for him to completely heal," Chopper continued. "That Wesker person seriously did a huge number on your friend."

"Yeah... Wesker's always like that," Jill explained.

"I take it that this Wesker is a very unsavory person," Chopper deduced after overhearing what Jill Valentine explained to the crew. He had the feeling that the crew would find themselves dragged into this war against the Umbrella Corporation. His medical training would be heavily needed and relied upon when that time comes.

Another young woman a bit older than Nami entered. She then took notice of Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Ashley Graham, Claire Redfield, and Carlos Oliviera. "Who are these people?" she asked.

"Friends we found," Nami explained. She then added, "Nico, this is Jill Valentine, Leon Scott Kennedy, Carlos Oliviera, Claire Redfield, and Ashley Graham. Everybody, this is Nico Robin. She's the ship's resident archeologist."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Nico greeted as they shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you, too," Jill replied.

Nico then turned to Ashley Graham, "daughter of President Graham?" Ashley nodded. This was all very intriguing. There must've been some reason that they're on this ship in the first place. She then turned towards the crew. "What's going on?"

"Better let Jill explain it," Nami said.

Nico nodded as she let Jill Valentine explain the whole situation. With Nico being an archeologist, they could definitely use her help.

"I see... That is rather interesting," Nico replied to Jill's explanation.

**Merry Go - Medical Quarters**

Chris Redfield struggled to sit up some as he saw both Claire Redfield and Jill Valentine enter the room.

"Hey..." Chris Redfield greeted his friends weakly.

"Hey, yourself," Jill waved as she was followed in by Claire.

"Damn, Chris... You got pretty bruised up," Claire said as she looked over Chris' bandaged up body. If Sanji had come a second later, Wesker would've already killed Chris right then and there. They owed their gratitude to the crew of the Merry Go.

"Damn... I got lucky," Chris Redfield said. "It was just bad luck I ran into Wesker..."

"Been getting a string of bad luck," Jill sighed.

"Hey, don't think that way. Umbrella's getting the bad luck around here," Chris Redfield replied trying to cheer Jill up. Painfully, he laughed some. "Also, Wesker's the one ultimately with the bad luck. Look what happened to his legs so far."

"Too bad Wesker can regenerate," Jill said bitterly.

"But from what I heard, it hurts like a bitch when he regenerates," Chris Redfield explained. He then looked down, "that Chopper did a good job... Damn, I was supposed to go out to the Techno Dome and test out the Dixen-XP."

"I called Dr. Todoroki and explained the situation," Jill explained and added, "he said he fully understands." She then placed her hand on Chris' head, "we're going to take you back to the hotel for you can rest up."

"That's a very good idea," Chopper said as he entered the room. "We have to be very gentle, though. Chris is bandaged up. But, we can't be reckless."

"You're going to be in bed for a good while," Jill said to Chris.

"Yeah... But, I'm in better condition than Batsu though," Chris replied bitterly.

Jill bowed her head down, "I know... I feel very bad about Batsu, too... Jack Krauser is going to pay for what he's done."

"He will once I recover from this shit," Chris Redfield cursed.

"Better focus on recovering," Claire suggested as she ated a cinnamon roll that Sanji had just baked. The scent was very arousing to Chris' nose.

"Can I have a bite of that?" Chris asked.

Claire immediately pulled the cinnamon roll away, "no Chris... Besides, you should only be taking in liquids and soft foods right now."

"Don't torture me, sis..." Chris scowled.

"Mmmmmmm," Claire moaned in delight as she continued to eat the cinnamon roll right in front of Chris' eyes. Just watching Claire savour every sweet bite of that sticky cinnamon bun was torturous.

"I-It's been a while since I've had a good cinnamon roll," Chris said.

"You can wait a bit longer," Jill said.

"No fair!" Chris pouted.

"All's fair in love and war. Think of it as tough love," Claire commented as she walked off. Jill then patted Chris on the head and gave him a piece of the cinnamon roll.

"Mmmm, thanks Jill. You're a live saver," Chris thanked as he savoured the piece of that cinnamon roll. "Mmmm, that Sanji guy knows how to cook."

"Apparently, he shares your nasty habit of smoking," Jill flatly added noticing how Sanji was smoking a cigarette. She then added, "I'm making you chew nicotine gum next time."

"Whatever..." Chris said.

With that, Jill slapped Chris hard across the chest causing him to scream in pain. With that, she then walked off.

"God, that hurt..." he winced.

**Wesker's Quarters**

Wesker sat against his bed seething in anger at what had just happened. He looked down to see that both his legs were missing. One ear and one hand went missing as well. Instead of wanting to kill Chris Redfield at the moment, Albert Wesker focused his thoughts on the man with three swords known as Rurona Zoro.

"Zoro..." Wesker seethed in anger.

Last time it was a hand and an arm, now it was his legs. Albert Wesker wouldn't forgive the man for what he had done.

"I'll kill you for that..." Wesker spat.

He wanted revenge for what happened. Wesker was very close to pulling the trigger that would end Chris Redfield's life if it wasn't for the intervention of the Strawhat Pirates. His thoughts were interrupted by a few knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Wesker asked.

"Krauser," said Jack Krauser's voice.

"Enter, quickly..." Wesker said bitterly.

Jack Krauser quickly entered the room and closed the door behind. He pulled out a chair and sat across from Albert Wesker. The man made sure not to address Wesker having both his legs sliced off.

"What do you have to report?" Wesker asked.

J. Krauser then pulled out a file folder and placed it in front of Wesker. Wesker opened the folder up and saw several black and white pictures of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"You might find this of interest," Jack Krauser said with a smile.

"Indeed, I do..." Wesker replied looking at the pictures. "Strawhat Pirates? What kind of name is that?" he scoffed. He looked at the dossiers of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Nico Robin.

This was all intriguing. He then looked at the dossier of Zoro, the man who sliced off both of his legs hours earlier into the day.

"See someone you recognize?"

"Yeah... The person known as Rurouna Zoro. He's the one who did this to me..."

"What do you want to do?"

"Tomorrow, we'll attack this pathetic thing of a ship," Wesker answered. "I want to see to their destruction personally..."

"Will do."

"That one boy who can stretch like rubber... We need to take him in for experimentation. He could be used as a potential new weapon. And this Chopper person as well," Wesker added.

"Done."

Jack Krauser walked off and closed the door after. It left Wesker all alone as he started to laugh about his plan coming together. "I'll make these pathetic worms respect and fear me sooner or later..."

To Wesker, these fighters have gotten in his way long enough. He swore not to allow those people to make an ass out of him any longer. Wesker would show the whole universe that he was the most powerful being in existence.

Instead of Chris Redfield, Wesker's focus was now on the young man known as Rurona Zoro. He would make Zoro pay for slicing off his legs. Deep inside, Wesker was livid about how he easily lost to such skilled fighters.

"C'mon, Albert...you're much smarter than that," he said to himself. Since then, he's been depending on his T-Virus abilities more than his smarts. "Got to be cool about it..." He'd have about twenty-eight hours to think it over since that's as much time it would take for his limbs to regenerate.


	192. Another Night's Celebration Gone Wrong

Another Night's Celebration Gone Wrong

**Port of Osaka**

Edge and Becky Chambers sat there on one of the benches looking out at the calm and tranquil sea. Since there was hardly anything to do at the moment since the stadium is shut down for the time being, Edge and Becky were able to spend more time together. They sat there holding hands and contemplated their next step in life.

"I really never imagined myself a mother," Becky said.

Edge chuckled a bit, "I never thought I'd be a father."

"That makes two of us," Becky replied with a smile.

"I've been thinking. Roy's dad put in a good word for me. I can go to school in America," Edge brought up.

"Really?" Becky asked.

Edge nodded, "probably go to UC Berkeley or UC Los Angeles." He sat back a bit. If he chose to go to the United States, he'd be away from his friends. "It sucks being away from my friends. But, I guess I could use the change."

"I know you'd get in. Despite the people at Gedo, it's a very good school from what Yoko told me," Becky complimented as her head leaned on Edge's shoulder.

"Yeah. With the boss, we keep order around. I wonder who's going to take over after Daigo leaves... But, he's been gone for days now..." Edge explained with concern in his voice. He wanted to bring Daigo back.

"We'll get him back."

"Let's get married as soon as this is over," Edge suggested with a smile.

"I'd like that," Becky replied kissing his cheek.

"You're actually going to go ahead with it," said Zaki's voice.

"Zaki!" Edge exclaimed as he turned around. He saw Zaki, Akira, and Yurika standing there. "How long have you two been listening?"

"Long enough," Akira laughed.

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?" Edge lashed at the three.

"Edge, calm down," Becky cooed. "What brings you three here?"

"We got bored being couped up in the room. So, we decided to go for a walk. Didn't know we'd run into you lovebirds," Akira giggled with a wink. "You two are getting married. I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks," Edge chuckled.

"Edge, you're going to invite us to the wedding?" Zaki glared.

"Yeah, sure!" Edge exclaimed nervously.

"Would you like to play at our wedding?" Becky asked Yurika.

Yurika lit up with a blush, "really? I'd be honored. Thank you, Becky."

"Becky, we should get married after the tournament is over with."

"You sure?" Becky asked.

"Sounds like a great idea," Akira agreed. "Who's going to be your best man?"

"The boss!" Edge exclaimed.

"Big brother would probably be happy to do it. I know Boman insist that he be the priest in this ceremony," Akira stated. This would be the perfect experience for Boman she thought to herself.

"We're going out for ice cream, like for you to join us," Becky offered. "I like to get to know Edge's friends better."

"Sure," Akira replied.

"I guess I'm in."

"Me, too."

Edge let out a sigh. The three of them would be watching Edge's very back.

The five of them walked off with Becky and Edge walking with their arms chained together. Unknown to the group was that Kurow Kirishima was hiding out. He was secretly watching the conversation between both Edge and Becky Chambers.

Edge was one of the people that Kurow wanted to get his revenge on. The one person he wanted to exact his revenge on the most was Hyo Imawano. How Kurow survived that one slash from Hyo's sword was unknown.

He laughed to himself, "heheheheheheh... Mr. Yamada's getting married to this American bimbo, huh? I guess I'll have to cancel the wedding plans for them." Kurow was the head of the Darkside Student Coucil at Justice High. He had lost power after the different students interfered with his plans.

Kurow wanted to get his revenge.

The young man would need to find help. "I know, I'll seek out Bison." With that, Kurow quickly trailed off into the dark. While in charge of the DSC at Justice High, Kurow worked out an agreement with Bison.

Kurow would send out brainwashed students to work under M. Bison and his Shadowlaw Organization. He had heard about Bison aligning himself with the Umbrella Corporation. These were the people that Kurow would seek help from.

**Long Bar Grill**

Chun-Li Xiang and Ryu Hoshi decided to go on a dinner date with the Masters' and the Guiles. The six of them were seated around a large table having some dinner and conversation. Something to get a load off with what's been happening so far. They needed the night to relax and calm down because there would be a whole lot to do later.

"Mmmmm, the salmon's very good," Chun-Li commented taking a few bites.

Ken nodded, "heard that it was flown from Scotland."

"William, have some salmon," Julia said picking a fork full and feeding it to Guile. The sight of it had Ken snickering.

"Something funny, Masters?" Guile asked rhetorically.

"No, not at all," Ken answered nervously as he went back to eating his steak. Ryu was eating the most from the salmon, the beef, and the oysters. "You always have the biggest appetite," he laughted.

Ryu remained silent as he continued to eat.

"Better leave him alone, Ken," Eliza suggested.

Guile chuckled a bit, "Ryu beat me at the pie eating contest last year on base."

"Heh, I remember that," Ken commented. He then added, "he tied with Edmund Honda in the pizza eating contest."

Still, Ryu ignored them and continued eating his food. He then started sipping his wine. Though Ryu trained in the martial arts, he knew how to hold most of his liquor.

"After this, I'm going on vacation," Guile said sipping some beer.

"Bout time, dear," Julia replied nudging him a bit.

"This is definitely too much," Eliza added remembering what Jack Krauser had done to her husband, Ken days earlier.

"Yeah... It's feeling better though," Ken said with a laugh. But he still couldn't get over what had happened to Batsu at the hands of Jack Krauser. Shingo Yabuki was currently in the hospital undergoing surgury after Jack Krauser stabbed him in the back several times.

Chun-Li turned around and saw Ryo Sakazaki enter with King. Following behind were Terry Bogard and Blue Mary Ryan. She rose up and waved to the group.

"Chun-Li!" Blue Mary exclaimed.

Ryu turned and gave the nod to Ryo, who nodded back. Immediately, they made room as the two other couples joined with them.

"Food any good?" Ryo asked.

"Very good," Ryu answered.

"I guess I'll have what you're having," Ryo said with a smile. He then took a seat next to Ryu as they started talking amongst themselves a bit.

"What would you like to order?" the waitress asked approaching the couples.

"I'll have what he's having," Ryo answered.

"Same here," Terry added.

The waitress then nodded.

"I'll have the lobster," King said.

"I'll have that one special on the menu," Blue Mary added.

"Anything to drink?"

"Some champagne," King said.

The waitress nodded before walking off.

"Going to freshen up some," Eliza said rising up from her seat. Chun-Li and Julia followed after. King and Blue Mary did the same afterwards leaving the five men behind.

"Freshen up?" Ken asked.

"They're going to gossip," Terry answered with a laugh.

Ryo laughed a bit.

"How're you two handling?" Ken asked concerned about his friends.

"The knife slash still hurts like hell," Terry answered.

"My dad's recovering... How's Batsu?"

"Still in critical condition," Ken answered shaking his head some.

"We need to take these people down," Guile said. The other four nodded in unison with Guile. This was something Guile felt that needed to be done with. "Their technology poses the biggest threat," he added.

"Zombies and other beasts..." Terry shuddered.

"Not while we're eating," Ken said.

"Sorry..."

Ryu ignored the conversation and continued to eat his dinner. He just wanted to enjoy his dinners. The wandering warrior knew that they would be combating these zombies and other monstrosities soon enough.

Suddenly...

A loud scream came from the women's bathroom. Chun-Li, Blue Mary, King, Julia, and Eliza rushed out from the bathroom as several sickly looking women followed after them. Guile immediately knew what had happened.

"Damn! Those sick people are zombies!" Guile exclaimed as he jumped out from his seat and charged towards the women.

"Not them again!" Ryo added also rising from his seat.

Ryu, Terry, and Ken jumped from the table and soon followed after. The five men stood in front of their women as they threw their coats aside. From the bathroom staggered several young woman that were zombified.

"Get everybody out!" Guile ordered.

The women nodded as they immediately started with the evacuation. All five men charged up their energy and let these zombies have it.

"Hadouken!"

"Ko'ou Ken!"

"Hadouken!"

"Power Wave!"

"Sonic Boom!"

People were panicking and screaming throughout the whole restaurant. Guile stepped forward and tore the head off of one of the zombies with a well placed front snap kick.

"Damn, no rest for the wicked..." Terry said to himself.

Ken, Ryu, and Ryo were busy punching and kicking around some other staggering zombies.

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Several zombies laid there dead in a pile. Guile stood there with a serious look on his face as he immediately got on the phone.

Ken let out a whistle, "who'd expect zombies interrupting our dinner." He then turned to Guile, "hey, can you call for a ride to take Eliza and Julia back?"

"Already on it," Guile answered.

Ryu sat back in his seat and contemplated everything that was going on. For some reason, he could feel the Satsui No Hadou or Killing Waves slowly start to manifest. Ken could feel some strange and dark sensation slowly starting to manifest as well.

"There goes dinner..." Ken muttered.

"Damn, didn't even get appetizers..." Terry Bogard added. He then added, "then again after this shit, I've lost my appetite."

"Damn Umbrella..." Guile cursed. The faint sounds of police sirens could be heard at a distance getting much louder as they got closer to the restaurant.

From the men's bathroom burst a Sweeper, a red colored Hunter. How it got there was completely unknown. It set its sights towards the five men. Without a moment's hesitation, the Sweeper leaped towards the group.

"Ko'ou Ken!" Ryo shouted as he extended his palm forward sending a fireball that knocked the Sweeper to the floor. With the Sweeper grounded, Ryo Sakazaki ran forward and jumped over one of the tables and somersaulted in the air.

The Sweeper got up only to get knocked back by a flying downward side kick. It was stunned a bit as Ryo threw several punches to the face. In retaliation, the Sweeper swung its claw at Ryo's chest. Luckily, the Sweeper only slashed the suit and not any part of Ryo's flesh.

"Ryo!" Ken shouted.

Ryo Sakazaki threw more punches to the face and chest. He threw more fast punches and several hard roundhouse kicks to the gut and upper chest area of the red colored Sweeper. The Sweeper lunged at Ryo as he jumped and turned back stepping backwards some.

"Kohou!" Ryo shouted dashing forward with a hard hitting punch. The Sweeper flew back several feet as Ryo rushed at the monster. He was far from done with this thing. "Hien Shippuu Kyaku!" he added nailing the Sweeper with a barrage of flying kicks.

The Sweeper laid there on the floor as Ryo quickly grabbed a nearby chair and slammed it against the back area. It wasn't dead; but, it was rendered unconscious. Ryo was about to kill it until Guile stopped him.

"Wait, they might want to take this thing in for observation," Guile explained.

"What, are you nuts!" Ken protested.

Guile shook his head some, "I don't like this anymore than you do. But, this thing could be observed as a way to fight Umbrella and HCF."

"You should let me kill it!" Ryo exlaimed.

"I agree with Ryo," Ryu added.

"I'd kill it too. But, we have live evidence against these sick fucks..." Guile added.

Terry Bogard yawned a bit and stretched out his arms, "Guile's right... I think Chun-Li and Mary would agree with Guile over here. We need to sink Umbrella and the HCF."

**Hard Rock Cafe**

The gang consisting of Darius Stone, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Mitsurugi sat across from each other at the Hard Rock Cafe in Osaka. Mitsurugi sat there and observed the food at the table. He didn't recognize any of the Western food let alone Western food in his timeline. The samurai warrior was curious about why he was brought to this era of time.

Mitsurugi observed Darius Stone as he helped himself to a double bacon cheese burger with plenty of onions. Edward Elric sat there and grumbled as Darius Stone made him pay the bill. The agent then helped himself to some cheese sticks and spicy buffalo wings.

"Come on, eat some," Darius offered pushing the basket of wings to Mitsurugi.

"Chicken?" Mitsurugi asked.

"Yeah," Darius answered.

Mitsurugi tried one of the wings. To his surprise, it actually tasted very good. After finishing one wing, Mitsurugi helped himself to another wing. He started to take a liking to buffalo wings. Edward Elric decided to help himself to some food since he'd be paying the tab anyway.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Darius moaned in delight after taking another bite of his burger. He then turned to Al Elric, "you not eating?"

"I can't eat," Al answered a bit embarrassed.

"Why not?" Darius asked.

"It's um complicated..." Al said a bit timidly.

Edward secretly took Roy Mustang's Visa credit card. Since it was Mustang's idea to have the Elric brothers team up with Darius Stone, Edward would make the man pay out of the pocket. An idea lit up over his head.

The waitress came back with refills for drinks. Roy Mustang would have a field day after getting the credit bill.

"Miss, can you get me some Santa Fe Spring Rolls, Homemade Nachos, Wings Around the World, Potato Skins, Original Hard Rock Onion Rings, Stormy Blue Burger for my brother here, New York Strip Steak for me, and the Hickory Chicken and Ribs for my friend over there," Edward said.

"Sure, pretty hungry aren't you?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Edward said feigning a sheepish smile.

"Damn, you sure you can get the tab?" Darius asked.

"Yeah," Edward answered with an evil smirk.

"Who's credit card you steal?" Darius bluntly asked. Edward remained silent as Darius immediately figured out whose credit card it was. "Mustang's?" Darius gave a laugh, "y'know, I'm starting to like you already. He's gonna rip you a new one after this."

"Not if I plant it on someone else," Edward replied. "I'm going to plant this on Hughes tomorrow morning."

"Winry's going to be pissed that you didn't invite her to dinner," Al added.

"Oh, Winry said she's running a bit late," Edward chuckled. He then turned to see Winry standing there waving. Edward waved her over in return. She then joined the group at the table. Edward would order a lot of food for her as well.

Mustang would be paying the tab but he just didn't know it, yet.

"Who're your friends?" Winry asked out of curiousity.

"Darius Stone, nice to meet you," Darius said shaking her hand. He then turned to Edward, "she your girlfriend?"

"What! M-my girlfriend?" Edward asked getting nervous.

Mitsurugi sat there in silence as he continued to eat one buffalo wing after another. "I must say that these 'buffalo' wings are good."

"Miss, can I get another order of buffalo wings for my friend?"

"You are most gracious," Mitsurugi said with a smile. He found something he was getting addicted too, buffalo wings and bleu cheese dressing.

"Darius, you want dessert too?"

"Hell yeah," Darius answered. Since Edward would make Mustang pay, Darius might as well join in on the fun. "Can you get me a drink tab too?"

Edward grinned evily.

"Hey, can I get these orders to go? Got some hungry friends back at work, y'know..." Edward said pointing out to the many different things on the menu. Soon after, Edward Elric racked up almost $500 on Mustang's credit card. But he also decided to buy some merchandise from the place as well.

"Brother, you sure you can afford all that?" Alphonse asked.

Edward smiled, "if Mustang can afford this, then yes."

**Investigation HQ - Parking Lot**

Ralf Jones, Clark Steel, and Leona stood outside a green army Humvee waiting as Heidern approached. The three of them gave their salutes as Heidern saluted them in return. Heidern took a deep sigh as he would brief his Ikaris on the situation.

"Been an outbreak where Guile was taking his wife out to dinner," Heidern explained.

"What? Are they-" Leona was about to ask.

"They're fine, luckily. Captured one of these monstrous freaks alive. Going to be used for observation," Heidern added.

"How'd they capture one alive?" Clark asked.

"Ryo Sakazaki pounded the shit out of the thing," Heidern calmly answered. He added, "Guile is waiting right now at the restaurant. We need to keep security tight until everything is cleared up."

"Is it Umbrella?" Ralf asked.

"Who knows? It's either Umbrella or the HCF," Heidern answered. "So far, we have to take pictures and all other shit," he added.

Heidern turned towards his right where he saw Seth, Vanessa, Ramon, and Maxima approach. Seth stretched out some while finishing up the last of a green apple. He threw the apple core into the trashcan and pulled out another apple taking a bite out of it.

"Got the call, too?" Seth asked.

"Yeah..." Heidern answered.

"This is going to be a long night..." Vanessa said with a sigh.

Soon, they were joined by Cammy White, Agent Eagle, Rolento Schugerg, Sodom, Charlie Nash, and Captain Sawada. Kevin Rian and Rody Birts were the last ones to come out and meet the group.

"I guess we're going now," Kevin said.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere..." said a familiar voice.

The group turned around to see Jack Krauser standing there. He had on his combat attire and red beret hat. Behind him laid several dead agents and officers with their throats slit.

"Jack Krauser," Heidern addressed.

Jack Krauser crossed his arms and laughed, "it's been awhile, Commander Heidern. If I knew Rugal didn't finish you off, I would've killed you a long time ago." He then took a good look at the black eyepatch, "I'll be happy to finish the job. Cut out your other eye and keep it as a souvenir."

"You bastard..." Heidern cursed.

"I also assisted Rugal in killing your wife and child," Jack Krauser added.

"How the hell you get in here?" Seth demanded to know.

"Pretty easy..." Jack Krauser answered. "I remember you too, Seth..."

"I was hoping that you remained dead, Krauser," Seth shot at him.

"Enough with the story telling. I'm here but none of you will be alive," Jack Krauser said as he pulled out a rocket launcher. He aimed it at the group and fired.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Heidern shouted.

The large group of agents and military operatives ran in separate directions taking cover. Seconds later, the rocket made impact with several of the cars in the parking lot.

BOOM!

Jack Krauser stood there laughing at the top of his lungs. Soon, Heidern jumped out from the flames and charged towards Jack Krauser.

"Damn, I thought I killed you," Jack Krauser said disappointingly. Heidern threw several punches and kicks that Jack Krauser blocked effortlessly before sending him back a few feet with a very powerful punch to the chest.

As Heidern flew back, Jack Krauser was double-teamed by Agent Eagle and Cammy White. They took Jack Krauser on from both sides. Cammy tried to place a submission on Jack Krauser, who immediately countered by putting her in an ankle lock.

Cammy screamed in pain trying to get free.

CRUNCH!

Jack Krauser smiled as he heard the sickening pop of Cammy White's ankle. He then grabbed Cammy by the hair and started punching her face repeatedly. Throwing Cammy aside, he grabbed the knife and sparred with Agent Eagle and his Kali sticks.

With his superhuman reflexes, Jack Krauser jammed the knife into the man's side and kept it in there. Jack Krauser threw a hard front snap kick sending the British agent flying back where he slammed into one of the support columns of the parking garage.

Both operatives were rendered unconscious.

Rolento tried an aerial attack while Kevin Rian, Charlie Nash, and Captain Sawada tried to take Jack Krauser from the ground. All four laid on the ground unconscious after Jack Krauser's left arm opened up and transformed into a huge monster arm.

Everybody else tried to take a shot at Jack Krauser but failed.

Seconds later, all operatives laid on the floor badly beaten. Jack Krauser pulled out a Desert Eagle about to finish them off.

_"Krauser, this is Wesker... Get back here immediately."_

"I was about to kill some of these people," Jack Krauser said.

_"I have a better idea... Get me some of their blood samples."_

"Will do..."

Jack Krauser took out several syringes and started taking their blood samples. Wesker had a plan and it was going to be put in full effect.

"I'll meet up with you later," J. Krauser said as he walked off. He then turned to the injured operatives, "I'll kill you guys later..." The man then added, "gotta go and kill the people responsible for cutting off my boss' legs."

Jack Krauser pulled out his PDA and saw a map of where the Merry Go was docked. He got his knife and guns ready and left the garage.


	193. Strider Hiryu's Interrogation

Strider Hiryu's Interrogation

**Umbrella Interrogation Room**

SPLASH!

Strider Hiryu's eyes slowly opened with blurred sight. His sight slowly adjusted as he saw a young looking blond woman standing there completely naked. The woman was still blurry to Strider Hiryu's eyes.

"I see you're awake, ninja..." the woman said.

Her tone of voice seemed snobbish and arrogant. Strider Hiryu still felt disoriented after what happened to him just a few days earlier. He knew that he'd been drugged up for some time now.

"The effects should be wearing off soon," she added.

"Where am I...?" Strider Hiryu asked weakly.

"You're here in my torture room..." she answered.

"Torture...room?"

"Yes, that is what I had just told you."

Strider Hiryu shook his head some still feeling disoriented. He felt like he had the hangover of the millennium. It felt like something drilling through his skull from the inside out. Felt like a million needles pricking out of his throbbing brain.

"The drugs have that effect."

"Who are you...?" Strider Hiryu weakly asked. He looked down and saw that he only had his underwear on. His clothes and his scarf laid aside on the ground of the room.

"I'll be asking the questions here..."

Strider Hiryu's eyes started to adjust once the woman got close enough. She looked very beautiful and Strider Hiryu couldn't argue with that. Especially due to her c-sized breasts and hard looking nipples.

She had long blonde hair as well.

"I see that you're finally coming now," she continued.

Strider Hiryu's eyes grew wide as he figured out who was standing in front of him. He then put it all together.

"You!" Strider Hiryu shouted.

"Yes, you finally remember," the woman answered.

"That warehouse...?"

"Yes the warehouse where you hardly were a challenge," she laughed.

"Who are you?"

"I said I'll be the one asking the questions... You're in no position to ask of anything," the woman arrogantly spat. She was an egomaniac.

"Ugggghhh..." Strider Hiryu groaned.

"I am Alexia Ashford of the Ashford Clan," the woman introduced herself as Alexia Ashford. She then added, "my family is one of the heads of the powerful Umbrella Corporation."

"Ashford Clan..." Strider Hiryu said.

"That's right... I'm going to ask you these questions. Do not think about lying because we injected you with a highly potent truth serum," Alexia explained. "We haven't used it on anybody, so you have the honor of being the first."

"D-damn you, wretched bitch..." Strider Hiryu spat.

Alexia immediately backhanded Strider Hiryu across the face.

"How dare you disrespect me," Alexia demanded. She then added, "you do not know who you are dealing with you lowly ninja..."

The hit was hard like any other punch.

"Who are you?" Alexia asked.

Strider Hiryu tried his best to fight the truth serum. His face was getting all scrunched up from trying to resist its power. But, it was no use. Alexia Ashford stood there as she waited patiently.

"No use fighting it," Alexia said strumming her finger across Strider Hiryu's chest. She enjoyed placing her hand on a man's bare chest. If she could, she'd force a man to mate with her. Seeing Strider Hiryu's potential, Alexia would probably force him to mate with her.

Then she'd give birth to a new type of B.O.W.

But business first before pleasure...

"You really are resilient..." Alexia complimented Strider Hiryu as he continued to resist. "A lesser person would've immediately given in." She rubbed up against Strider Hiryu who was chained up against the wall.

Strider Hiryu continued to resist the serum.

"You have to give in sooner or later," Alexia seductively whispered into his ear.

Soon, the ninja's mind gave in to the serum.

"Hiryu... Strider Hiryu... Class rank-S..." Strider Hiryu answered finally giving into the effects of the truth serum.

Alexia started to pace back and forth while Strider Hiryu looked at her beautiful and naked body. But he had forgotten that this was no longer Alexia's true form. Her true from was something much hideous.

"Strider Ninjas?" Alexia asked.

Strider Hiryu weakly nodded.

"Typical... My clan and the pathetic Striders have been fighting each other for the longest time," Alexia said to herself. She then remembered another facility in Siberia that was hit a few weeks ago.

Something she had to know.

"Were you the one who destroyed the facility in Siberia?" Alexia asked.

"No..."

"Who was it, then?"

"I don't know..."

"Are you lying?" she asked a bit annoyed at the answer. Alexia shook her head some, "no, the truth serum is actually working." Taking a deep breath Alexia rephrased the question, "do you know who destroyed the Siberia facility?"

"It could be Strider Hien," Strider Hiryu answered.

"Strider Hien?" Alexia asked.

Strider Hiryu nodded.

"I see... Another bothersome ninja I must do away with," Alexia said to herself. "Now for the main question..."

Strider Hiryu stared blankly at Alexia Ashford.

"What were you doing on my island?" she asked. "What was your mission?"

"I was sent to Osaka to investigate the Millennium Tournament..." Strider Hiryu answered.

"Then why were you on my island?" Alexia asked demandingly.

"The wind brought my glider to the island before dying out," Strider Hiryu explained. "I searched around the island and saw a mansion."

"I see, go on."

"I searched around... Then I saw zombies," Strider Hiryu continued.

Alexia laughed, "the product of our T-Virus..." She then asked, "why did you destroy my island?"

"Only way to survive until the winds were right... Everything closing in on me," Strider Hiryu answered. He then added, "everything revolves the entire Umbrella Corporation... All of time and space are in danger..."

"I see... But you must pay for destroying my island and interfering with our plans," Alexia said. She then added, "I guess I could take over time and space. Everybody will be my subjects..."

"Many have failed..."

"But, I won't..."

Immediately, she released Strider Hiryu's restraints on the wall. As Strider Hiryu fell forward, Alexia grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. The ninja tried his best to fight his way free from Alexia's grasp.

"There is no use trying to fight..."

"I'll keep fighting you, Ashford," Strider Hiryu spat trying to wiggle free.

Without effort, Alexia threw Strider Hiryu aside as he flew face first into one of the gray painted walls of the room.

"Pathetic..." Alexia said as her naked body started to catch flames. Strider Hiryu slowly got to his feet and witnessed Alexia change into her second form.

"I remember..." Strider Hiryu said to himself. Strider Hiryu strugged to stay on his feet as Alexia walked closer and closer towards him. As she got close enough, Strider Hiryu spun in a 360 degree motion and threw a spinning side kick.

The kick bounced off as Strider Hiryu backflipped to keep his distance away from the deadly Alexia Ashford.

He threw another kick that soon bounced off.

Quickly, he jumped back towards the wall and rebounced off flying towards Alexia.

WHACK!

Alexia effortlessly swatted him out of the air and down on the ground. She then mounted on top of him about to go into her second form. Soon, the doors opened as Alexia reverted back to her human form.

"What is it!" Alexia yelled in anger.

"You're needed, Lady Alexia," said the guard with a nervous tone.

"I see..." Alexia replied as she rose from her feet and walked off. She then turned back and looked down at Strider Hiryu. "You got lucky... Next time, you won't be so lucky..."

Strider laid there relieved.

He would have to make an escape plan if he wanted to get free of Umbrella's captivity. Quickly, Strider scrounged up his clothes and placed them back on. The young ninja would wait for the right time to make his escape.

"I have to rest first," he said to himself.

**Investigation HQ - Parking Lot**

Paramedics were around treating to the injured. For some reason, Jack Krauser had made it through pass security. Cammy White was placed on a hospital gurney being loaded up on an ambulance. She had an ankle brace on to protect the broken ankle.

"That bloody hurts," Cammy hissed.

She was pretty pissed off at Jack Krauser. Her broken ankle was now hurting like hell. Cammy was then loaded into the back of the ambulance as the doors closed. The ambulance then drove off from the building.

Charlie Nash, Rolento Schugerg, Sawada, and Kevin Rian sat on the back of an ambulance with ice packs to their heads. They were hurting like hell after Jack Krauser's monster arm attack.

"He's not human..." Rolento said.

"Damn... They still have the advantage," Charlie cursed.

"My friend, it just makes things more difficult," Sawada assured.

"Guile's on his way," Kevin Rian said. "The place's been sealed off. But damn, how did that guy get pass security?"

"We underestimated him, comrade," Rolento answered. He then added, "Jack Krauser is one of the best of the best. We should anticipate that someone like Jack Krauser could get passed through security. No matter how much security we have."

"I guess you're right..." Charlie replied.

"Rolento, you okay?" Sodom asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Explosion stunned me a bit," Sodom answered shaking his head.

"You're lucky you have that helmet on," Sawada addressed.

"Yeah, you're right."

"This is just the start," Charlie said to the group. "I guess it's time to light a few matches under the HCF as well."


	194. Jill's Fourth Nightmare

Jill's Fourth Nightmare

**Jill's Penthouse Suite - Chris' Room**

Chris Redfield laid there in a full body cast without any bandages covering his face. He still had movement of his hand as he grabbed the remote and started changing the channels. There had to be something good on TV since he wouldn't be able to get out of bed for about a few weeks. He even had that one thing to collect his urine.

Jill Valentine laid on the side next to him sleeping. She would be there for Chris just in case he needed her. For that, he was very thankful. Chris Redfield was thankful to the crew of the Merry Go from saving him from almost imminent death at the hands of Albert Wesker.

"Y'know Jill, you've been there with me through thick and thin," Chris Redfield said. He then added, "thanks."

Jill was in a deep sleep.

**Courtroom**

Jill Valentine found herself sitting on the defendant's side of the courtroom. Sitting next to her was the ace defence attorney Phoenix Wright.

"Will the defense rise," said the judge.

Jill Valentine then rose to her feet along with Phoenix Wright.

"Jury, please read the verdict," said the Judge. "The multiple charges of murder, how do you read?"

"We find on the charge of involuntary manslaughter of Becky Chambers, guilty..."

"The charge of murder of Billy Coen?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Chris Redfield?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Barry Burton?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Leon Scott Kennedy?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Claire Redfield?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Sherry Birkin?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Ada Wong?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Hunk?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Tofu?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Carlos Oliviera?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Ark Thompson?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Alyssa Ashcroft?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Cindy Lennox?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of David King?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of George Hamilton?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Jim Chapman?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Kevin Ryman?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Mark Wilkins?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Yoko Suzuki?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Ashley Graham?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Ryu Hoshi?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Ken Masters?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Gen?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Adon?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Birdie?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Sagat?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Chun-Li?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of William Guile?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Blanka?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of E. Honda?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Dhalsim?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Zangief?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Balrog?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Fei-Long?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of DeeJay Maximum?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Cammy White?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of T. Hawk?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Charlie Nash?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Dan Hibiki?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Sakura Kusagano?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Karin Kanzuki?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Rainbow Mika Nanakawa?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Juni?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Juli?"

"Guilty."

"The murders of Enero, Fevrier, Mars, Aprile, Satsuki, Santamu, Xiayu, Jianyu, Noembelu, Decapre, Col. Wolfman, Rita Luwanda, McCoy, amd George?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Sean Matsuda?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Dudley?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Alex?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Necro?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Oro?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Elena?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Remy?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Makoto?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Q?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Cracker Jack?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Pullum Purna?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Blair Dame?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Skull-o-mania?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Allen Snider?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Doctrine Dark?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Darun Mister?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Cycloid Beta?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Cycloid Gamma?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Kairi Hinato?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Hakuto?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Nanase?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Hayate?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Volcano Rosso?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Sharon?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Area?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Ace?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Captain Sawada?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Agent Eagle?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Maki Genryusai?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Red Arremer?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Jin Saotome?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Captain Commando?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Ginzu?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Mack the Knife?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Babyhead?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Mega Man?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Roll?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Shadow Charlie?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Shadow Lady?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Mecha Zangief?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Norimaro?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Arthur?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Saki?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Pure and Fur?"

"The murder of Ruby Heart?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Sonson?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Amingo?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Tron Bonne?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Ingrid?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Guy?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Cody Travers?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Mike Haggar?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Poison Kiss?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Rolento Schugerg?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Sodom?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Damn D?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of El Gado?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Edi E?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Hugo Andore?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Roxy?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Holly Wood?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Carlos Miyamoto?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Dean?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Lucia?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Kyle Travers?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Batsu Ichimonji?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Kyosuke Kagami?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Hinata Wakabi?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Hayato Naketsu?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Roy Bromwell?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Tiffany Lords?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Boman Delgado?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Eiji Yamada?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Akira Kazama?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Gan Ishido?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Daigo Kazama?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Robert Miura?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Shoma Sawamura?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Natsu Aihara?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Kyouko Minazuki?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Hideo Shimazu?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Hyo Imawano?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Raizo Imawano?"

"Guilty."

"Murders of Gorin High students: Nagare Namikawa, Momo Karuizawa, Shuuichi Sawamura, Eri, Goro, Jiro, Koji, Mai, Saki, Taro, Mark, Nancy, and Peter?"

"Guilty."

"Murders of Taiyo High students: Ran Hibiki, Lincyo, Aki, Hide, Maya, Rika, Saya, Teru, Yuji, Alec, Barbara, Thelma, and George?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Gedo High students: Ban, Sho, Taku, Tony, and David?"

"Guilty."

"The murders of Pacific High students: Amy, Ben, Beth, Eric, Jillian, Judy, Will, Eliza, Claudia, and Frank?"

"Guilty."

"The murders of Seijyun High students: Aoi Hinezaki, Yurika Kirishima, Anna, and Hillary?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Justice High students: Grace and John?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Jotaro Kujo?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Joseph Joestar?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Noriyaki Kakyoin?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Muhammad Avdol?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of JP Polnareff?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Iggi?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of N'Dul?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Giorno Giovanni?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Hayato Kanzaki?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of June Lin Milliam?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Gamof Gohgry?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Franco Gerelt?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Kappah Nosuke?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Saturn Dyer?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Zelkin Fiskekrogen?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Shaker?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Black Hayato?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Gore Gajah?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Scarlett de Sol?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Luca?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Ele Kanzaki?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Prince Saturn?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Kaede?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Byakko?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Rai-On?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Felicia?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Morrigan Aensland?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Demitri Maximov?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Bishamon?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of John Talbain?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Lord Raptor?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Huitzil?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Donovan Bane?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Anita Bane?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Hsien-Ko?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Mei-Ling?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of BB Hood?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Lilith Aensland?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Marrionette?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Eiji Shinjo?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Sho Shinjo?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Kayin Amoh?"

"Guilty."

"The murder of Ellis?"

"Guilty."

"The murders of Gaia, Fo Fai, Rungo Iron, Sofia, Cupido, Duke Rambert, Mondo, Ripper, Ronron, and Tracy?"

"Guilty."

"The murders of Bayhou, Shizuku Fuji, David, Nagisa Iwashiro, Naru Amoh, Rook Castle, Subaru Shinjo, Lancelot Lakeknight, Puella, Fen Barefoot, Eos, and Zero?"

"Guilty."

"The murders of Fokker, Pride, Wang Tang, Ayame, Rouge, Gun Rock, Jack, Ryoma, Galuda, Accel, Pete, Gourmand, Mel, and Julia?"

"Guilty."

The list went on...

"The murders of Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Duck King, Michael Max, Richard Meyer, Hwa Jai, Tung Fu Rue, Raiden, and Billy Kane?"

"Guilty."

Few minutes later...

"The murders of Rock Howard, Dong Hwan, Jae Hoon, Hotaru Futaba, Gato, Tizoc, Bonne Janet, Marco Rodriguez, Hokutomaru, and Kevin Rian?"

"Guilty."

Concluding with...

"Jill Valentine, you've been found guilty on all six-thousand plus murders. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jill was breathing very heavily.

"It wasn't me, your honor!" she pleaded. Jill added, "I told them not to. But, they did anyway..."

"I've heard enough of it! You are hereby sentenced to death by the electric chair!"

**Execution Chamber**

Jill Valentine saw her being strapped to the electric chair. The people watching were the ghostly images of people such as Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Terry Bogard, and many other people. She tried her best to get free.

She then looked to see Wesker acting as the executioner.

"See you in Hell, Valentine..." Wesker said as he hit the switch.

**Chris' Hotel Room**

Jill Valentine immediately woke up from her sleep panting and sweating. She looked to see that Chris Redfield was fast asleep and snoring. The TV was still on airing the late night news on progress of the tournament.

Taking the remote, Jill Valentine turned the TV off. She immediated got to her feet and walked out of the hotel room and closing the door behind.

"Have sweet dreams, Chris," Jill said.

"Have sweet dreams too, my lovely Valentine," said a familiar voice.

"What?" Jill asked as she quickly turned around.

She saw Vega de la Cerna standing there in his fighting outfit with mask and claws. Jill immediately pulled her gun as Vega somersaulted up into the air and knocked the gun from her hand.

"Not nice pulling a gun, my sweet..."

Jill dived to the left as Vega was about to impale his claws into her. Grabbing a nearby vase, Jill got back to her feet and threw it at Vega who quickly rolled underneath. Getting back to his feet, Vega threw a hard side kick to the side of Jill Valentine causing her to wince in pain.

"Play nice..." Vega taunted.

Vega crouched down and gave Jill a footsweep to the ground. Immediately, he mounted himself on top of Jill Valentine holding her arms down.

"Don't fight it..." he added.


	195. Rooftop Battle: Jill vs Vega

Rooftop Battle

**Hotel Rooftop**

The battle took place from the hotel suite to the rooftop.

Jill Valentine stood there huffing and puffing after fighting it out in the hotel room against Vega. Vega got to the rooftop wincing and limping some. He was pretty pissed off behind that metal mask.

"That wasn't very nice..." Vega said holding his groin a bit.

"When you mess with me, I'm not a very nice woman..." Jill fired back at him. She had her combat knife, her beretta, a few concussion grenades loaded into her bazooka, and a rocket launcher. Vega's claws glimmered under the bright full moon.

So far, Jill suffered a slight bruise on the side where Vega kicked her. Luckily, she didn't get sliced by those razor sharp claws that Vega wore over his left hand.

"Such a cute little bunny... I can't wait to cut you to shreads," Vega taunted. The two of them slowly circled each other on the rooftop of the hotel. He then added, "then I'll rip the eyes out of Chris Redfield right when he wakes up. That'll be the last thing he'll ever see."

"You'll have to get through me," Jill hissed.

She heard stories about the psychotic matador known as Vega. But, she never thought she'd go face to face against him at all. The man was very fast and agile. Jill had to keep her eyes on Vega at all times if she wanted to survive through the night.

Inside, she was scared. However, Jill Valentine kept a straight face while dealing with the likes of Vega. Vega is one of Shadowlaw's generals and a highly lethal assassin. She motioned for Vega to come at her.

Vega did a matador's bow and obliged Jill as he came charging forward at Jill Valentine. He jumped off his feet and did a beautiful looking somersault that turned into a downward side kick towards Jill Valentine. It prompted Jill to jump back and pull out her handgun firing several rounds with her Baretta Counter special attack.

Quickly, Vega deflected the gunshots with his claws. One of them bounced off Vega's mask leaving a slight crack on the side.

"My mask!" he gasped in shock.

The other thing she heard about Vega that he was vain. If anybody messed with his face, it's game over.

"You almost ruined my face!" Vega exclaimed as he jumped forward into a spinning hook kick that Jill quickly ducked under.

Taking her chance, Jill grabed the other leg and pushed upwards causing Vega to lose his balance and fall face first on the floor. With Vega down temporarily, Jill immediately kicked the claws off from his hand.

"My claws!" Vega yelled as he spun his body using both legs to trip Jill to the floor.

As Vega attempted to run to get his claws back, Jill used both her legs to hold one of his ankles executing a drop-toe hold. Vega's face was protected by the mask he was wearing. Springing to her feet, Jill grabbed Vega by the right foot and held it.

She immediately applied pressure trying to get Vega to submit.

SMACK!

A wide-eyed Jill Valentine was stunned as Vega used his other leg to smack her across the face with his hard heel. Vega wisely countered with an enziguri causing Jill to release the hold and fall back to the floor. That was a clean hit on Vega's part as the foot went hard across her face.

Vega rolled forward to a handstand and gently got back to his feet.

"Didn't want to bruise this kitty's face up that badly..." Vega lauged. He casually walked towards his claws, picked them up, and placed them back over his left hand. Jill Valentine still laid there stunned from the hard kick she had received from Vega's enziguri counter-attack.

This wasn't fighting some programmed B.O.W. created by Umbrella. She was fighting an actual human with superior fighting skills. He was very quick and agile. Also, pretty resourceful when Jill attempted an ankle-lock submission when she countered Vega's jump spin kick.

"So fair and beautiful," Vega commented as he kneeled down. Using his unclawed hand, Vega brushed some of Jill's hair from her face. He observed how beautiful Jill looked when sleeping. Moving his head closer, Vega smelled the scent of French perfume Jill placed around her neck. It was sensual and arousing.

The scent smelled so nice...

"You smell sweet, my sweet Valentine..." Vega said as he licked the side of her face with his tongue. Jill Valentine was still moaning and groaning from the hard kick. The Spanish matador decided to have some more fun.

He copped a few of Jill's soft breasts that had him aroused. Slowly, he unbuttoned Jill's shirt exposing the black bra she was wearing. Vega's eyes narrowed as he smiled from behind that cold looking mask.

Vega took a knee as he brought his left hand back. The claws glimmered under the light of the bright full moon. It was a beautiful shine as Vega took pride and joy in those razor sharp claws as he would use them to end the life of his opponent.

"Such a waste of a cute little kitten such as yourself," Vega said as he brought his claws downwards towards Jill's bosom.

CHING!

"What!" Vega exclaimed in shock. He saw Jill's left hand holding a combat knife deflecting Vega's claws from piercing her body. Jill's eyes opened and narrowed to Vega's surprised. Without saying a word, Jill threw a hard palm strike with her left hand to the face forcing Vega's head back some.

"What's wrong, I thought you were having fun!" Jill shot at Vega as she added a hard punch to the gut.

"Ugggghhhhhh...you cunt!" Vega lashed out as he tried stabbing Jill again. Jill quickly used her right knee and brought it upwards hitting Vega in the family jewels. It caused Vega to wince in pain as Jill grabbed his wrist and threw him to the other side.

With Vega holding himself in pain, he couldn't gracefully land on his feet. Instead, he crashed and burned. Jill kept the knife in her hand while using the other hand to button up the shirt that was recently undone by Vega. She was pretty disgusted at Vega. But, she had to find a way to buy more time.

Vega licking the cheek made Jill's skin want to crawl.

If having that awful nightmare of being responsible for the deaths at the hands of Wesker wasn't enough, she had to wake up and enter the main room to have Vega waiting for her. These nightmares were something that Jill would have to get used to.

"You were playing all along..." Vega hissed as the pain slowly started to subside.

Jill got into her combat stance with the combat knife in her hand. "Yeah, it's called being a tease," she replied.

"You filthy whore," Vega spat.

"I let you do that because I knew you would. Instead of killing me, you touched me all around. Allowing me to buy the time that I needed," Jill explained. "But don't count on laying your filthy hands on me again."

"I'm going to strip you down and degrade you like the whore that you are," Vega assured as he charged forward at Jill Valentine. He rolled forward and followed up with a flying side kick at ground level.

Jill quickly jumped out of the way or be knocked off her feet letting Vega have the advantage again. Vega's back was in the open as Jill quickly attacked it with a hard side kick. It forced Vega to stumble forward as Jill executed her Elbow Rush special attack hitting the back area for more damage.

Vega made a 180 degree turn swiping his claws against the side of Jill's right arm. He finally had gotten first blood prompting Jill to instinctively cover that wound. Jill was defenseless as Vega nailed her in the gut with a hard side thrust kick.

The force made Jill fly back a few feet as she hit the hard floor of the rooftop. Vega flipped forward and somersaulted into the air and brought his claws downward ready to impale Jill's chest and puncture the heart to end her life. As Vega was about to make the fatal strike, Jill Valentine rolled out of the way.

Vega's eyes were open as Jill quickly took out a can of mace and sprayed.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vega screamed covering his eyes in pain. The can of mace stung like hell for Vega as he rolled around on the floor trying to get it out of his eyes. "My eyes! You stung my eyes!"

Quickly, Jill reached for her side pouch and took out a green herb. She placed it against the wound that Vega inflicted on her earlier and wrapped a gauze pad with bandage over it. The green herb would speed up the healing process. She had a few extra herbs and three first-aid sprays on her.

Items that would come in handy going against the likes of Vega.

Vega sprung to his feet blindly trying to swing attacks at Jill who quickly dodged. As Vega threw a blind kick, Jill Valentine quickly crouched down and floored him with a footsweep. The temporarily blinded matador fell to the ground and tried to get back up as Jill stood back up nailing him in the chest with several kicks.

CRACK!

POW!

WHAM!

Jill Valentine followed up with a vertical front kick to the face of Vega forcing his head back a bit then bringing the heel of her foot down for an axe heel kick. Vega's sight was still blurry from the mace that Jill sprayed in his eyes.

"You almost ruin my eyes!" Vega lashed as he swung his claws at Jill.

The young STARS operative continued nailing Vega with all sorts of punches and kicks. Vega still had the disadvantage with the mace in his eyes. As Jill got close enough, Vega quickly somersaulted and landed on top of her. His legs were quickly wrapped around Jill's neck as he followed up with a hard hitting huricanrana.

Jill could feel her head slam down hard on the floor.

Vega took the opportunity to wash the mace from his eyes with a half-full bottle of water that was laying around. He lifted his mask up and poured water into one of his hands applying it to his stinging eyes. After the mace was out of his eyes, Vega placed his mask back on and turned back towards Jill Valentine.

Slowly, Jill got up to her feet and saw Vega rushing at her.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do spraying that stinging mace in my eyes..." Vega hissed as he started swinging his left fist at her. Jill had to be extremely careful if she wanted to avoid getting touched by those claws again.

With the knife gripped in her right hand, Jill Valentine quickly blocked all incoming claw attacks. Jill threw a hard spinning back thrust kick that Vega evaded as he bent backwards. He then followed up with a backflip kick forcing Jill to stagger back a bit.

Vega then somersaulted towards Jill and made a crouching stab for his Rolling Crystal Flash special attack jabbing his claws into the side of her left leg. The pain caused Jill to wince a bit. She wanted to scream but resisted the urge.

"Scream for me, lovely Valentine," Vega mocked.

Jill held her leg in pain using the right hand to apply pressure to the wound. She needed to heal but didn't have the time. In an attempt, Jill took out the can of mace.

CRACK!

Vega threw a hard front kick knocking the can of mace from Jill's hand.

"That won't work on me again," he said.

With the other hand, Jill took out her stungun and used it on Vega. About a hundred-thousand bolts of electricity surged through Vega's body. That was more than enough to stun the hell out of Vega. Jill turned her body around and smacked Vega across the face with a hard spinning hook kick that sent him flying back a few feet.

She executed her Grenade Launcher special attack firing a concussion round that made impact with Vega. However, the round exploded as Vega used his claws to slice it in half. Quickly, Jill put the grenade launcher away and pulled her Baretta out. Vega came charging at her once again accelerating his speed with rolls that went to front flips and then to somersaults.

Jill executed her Beretta Counter firing several shots. Vega quickly blocked and deflected the bullets with his steel claws.

POW!

Vega nailed Jill in the gut with a hard side thrust kick and then somersaulted over Jill while slashing her back. It forced Jill to her knees holding her back in pain. She was now bleeding from the leg and the back.

"Third blood, my sweet Valentine," Vega taunted.

Jill was losing blood fast and would probably lose. But there was still the resilient fire in her eyes that compelled her to keep going. Vega threw a back thrust kick to the back of Jill's head forcing her on the floor face first. The kick hurt like hell for Jill.

"What's the matter?" he mockingly asked. He then added, "such a cute little kitten to skin... I bet you'd taste so sweet..." Vega then gave a very sadistic laugh.

Her hands were planted on the floor as Jill pushed herself back to her feet. She refused to let Vega have his way with her. The thought of Vega placing his filthy hands on her body was motivation for Jill Valentine not to give in. Her body was losing blood and wouldn't know how long Jill could last taking on Vega.

"So sweet..." Vega said licking Jill's blood from the tip of his claws.

"Then taste this!" Jill exclaimed as she turned and threw a hard right hook against the face. It caught Vega off guard. She threw a hard spin kick followed by spinning crescent kick to the face area.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

Grabbing Vega's shoulders, Jill threw a Muay Thai knee strike to the face area. The mask was starting to crack with each blow it took. Vega was pretty vain to keep his face concealed from behind a mask. She threw a hard front snap kick to the gut area knocking the wind out from Vega's lungs.

She executed another Elbow Dash forcing Vega back. Vega tried to stab Jill again with the claws but she grabbed the arm and countered with a hip-toss. With Vega down, Jill Valentine mounted herself on top of the chest area. Vega could see the rage and anger in Jill Valentine's eyes. This wasn't good for him at all.

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

KAPOW!WHAM!

Jill started punching the face with swinging left and right hooks. The mask was cracking more and more as some pieces started to break off. Vega's eyes were wide in fear that the mask would completely crack.

"No! M-my face!" Vega exclaimed.

She wasn't listening. Jill was pretty much consumed with anger and rage for what Vega did to her earlier. The woman wouldn't let up with those punches.

"Please! Not my face!" he pleaded.

"Your face is the least of your worries you bastard!" Jill shot back.

WHAM!

POW!

With a few more blows, Vega's mask shattered completely. She could see the look of fear on Vega's face. Jill didn't care as she continued punching Vega's face in. With more hook punches, the side of Vega's face started to bruise and swell up. Using her finger nails, Jill sratched the other side of Vega's face.

Her finger nails were now dripping with Vega's blood.

She then placed both hands together and started swing down on Vega's nose. The first few hits dislocated the nose. The next hit caused it to bleed. Not wanting his face to be ruined anymore, Vega grabbed Jill's wrists before she could punch him anymore. Vega then tossed Jill to the other side.

Vega was on one knee feeling his face.

"My face..." Vega said in depression. "How could you?" he asked. Then the tone of his voice started to get angry, "my face... You ruined my face."

Jill used that time and took out a First Aid Spray, two gauze pads, and a roll of bandages. She applied the FAS to the wounds on her leg and back. Guaze pads and bandages were quickly applied next to stop the bleeding and infection. Patched up, Jill got ready to go a few more rounds against Vega.

"You filthy cunt! I'll skin you alive!" Vega lashed out now irate.

Vega was berserk as he started swinging his claws at Jill Valentine. The berserk state Vega was in made him faster as he threw several hard kicks to Jill Valentine. He jumped up and went down swing both hands in an arc for his Flying Barcelona Attack managing to slash the lower back area of Jill Valentine.

Jill held her back in pain as Vega nailed her in the gut and chest with three fast side kicks. Vega bounced back and flew at Jill for his Sky High Claw special attack. Quickly, Jill jumped away as Vega managed to slash her side. The young Jill Valentine was bleeding again as Vega continued to nail her with blow after blow. He threw another hard side kick to the gut area of Jill Valentine.

Quickly, Jill whipped out her gun for another Beretta Counter. Instead of blocking, Vega backflipped a few times effortlessly evading the bullets that whizzed by. He executed another Sky High Claw attack that Jill instinctively ducked underneath. Vega's back area was completely open as Jill took out the Grenade Launcher and fired a concussion round.

"No!" Vega exclaimed as he quickly dived to the floor as the grenade round flew above his head. Jill stood there panting trying to keep to her feet. The accumulated blood loss was starting to take its toll on Jill Valentine. Vega would see it as his opportunity.

He wanted to make Jill Valentine suffer even more.

Vega took to the air and went down instead of his Flying Barcelona Attack, he grabbed Jill and executed his Flying Barcelona Izuna Drop. He slammed Jill Valentine with a hard hitting back suplex on the floor. Jill laid there in immense pain and blood loss at the hands of Vega de la Cerna.

Jill slowly got to her feet as Vega used his right hand to punch her face repeatedly. Her face was starting to get bruised up like a battered rape victim. Vega would probably rape Jill before killing her with his claws. He executed a few kicks to the chest followed up with a back flip kick for his Scarlet Terror special attack. Jill was stunned as she saw stars.

Charging up, Vega executed his Scarlet Mirage super attack. Jill was met with a barrage of powerful back flip kicks. She was in so much pain as Vega used his right hand and held down on to her neck. Vega used his clawed hand to slightly scratch the side of Jill's cheek causing her to bleed again.

"You're mine now..." Vega said licking the blood off the side of Jill's face.

Out of anger, Jill grabbed the stun gun and applied it to Vega's face. It caused Vega to scream in pain as he released the hold.

"This is it..." Jill hissed as she rushed at Vega throwing a whole bunch of punches and kicks at him in a furious rage.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

WHACK!

THWACK!

WHAM!

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Jill yelled nailing Vega de la Cerna with her Hyper Elbow Attack. Vega was dazed with Jill's constant volleys of punches and kicks after the attack. She jumped and threw a spinning wheel kick that forced Vega to the ground.

Vega was down and out as Jill Valentine flopped to her knees. Her hands were planted on the floor as she breathed heavily from almost exhausting herself.

"It's over..." Jill said with a sigh of relief as she was huffing and puffing. She was in very bad condition from the bruising, exhaustion, and loss of blood. Vega was a total freak.

"It's not quite over yet..." Vega laughed sadistically. Slowly, he lifted himself from the ground and stood his guard again. He aimed his bloodstained claws towards Jill Valentine. "We're just getting started... I must skin you before it's over."

"No..." Jill said to herself in defeat. She didn't think her body could take much more abuse from Vega. He was very fast, agile, and deadly; especially with those claws. The Spanish matador was almost tough as taking on Nemesis back in Raccoon City.

"Taste the bitter sting of defeat," Vega said as he slowly staggered towards the injured Jill Valentine. He himself was badly injured, too. But, the psychotic mind was what kept Vega going in this fight. There was that sadistic look in his eyes.

He wanted to make Jill pay for what she did to his face.

Jill put forth a lot of effort as she stood on her feet. She threw several punches that Vega effortlessly blocked or evaded. Her movements were getting slower. Vega threw a hard roundhouse kick to the face area making Jill see stars again.

"All that was in vain, my dear..." Vega taunted as he threw a spinning backfist across the face. Jill threw a hard front snap kick that Vega countered as he grabbed the foot. Quickly, Vega jabbed his claws into Jill's foot.

The painful sensation caused Jill to cry at the top of her lungs.

"Sing for me your sordid cries of agony!" he exclaimed laughing at the top of his lungs. Vega jumped up and knocked Jill back with a jump side kick. He scratched the side of her leg again with those claws.

Jill's legs were badly bleeding. She would have to get medical attention or face the possibility of not making it through the night. Sluggishly, Jill threw another punch as Vega countered and threw her to the other side.

"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer, dear sweet Valentine..." Vega taunted.

Desperately, Jill tried to crawl away. Vega stepped right in front of Jill blocking her way. He still had that very sadistic smile on his face. To him, messing with his face was Jill's ultimately fatal mistake. Vega vowed to make Jill pay with her life.

"I'm going to make you die a slow and violent death!" he yelled with such sadistic delight. It was like he was possessed by the devil himself. "I'm going to cut out your heart and keep it as a momento of our meeting. A Valentine's heart..."

Immediately, he brought his claw up and let it go downwards to puncture her back and pierce through the heart. Jill rolled over at the right moment as Vega's claw hit nothing but the floor. She then grabbed Vega by the arm and brought him down.

Jill quickly pulled the claws off and threw them as hard as she could. The claws slid along the floor towards the edge of the roof.

"What! No!" Vega exclaimed. He was in shock and disbelief. Jill Valentine still had some fight in her left. As Vega tried to grab his claws, Jill applied pressure for the straight-leg armbar submission hold. Vega winced in pain as he tried to get free of the hold and get his claws back.

She tried her best to keep hold as Vega quickly broke free. Vega scampered along the floor racing to get his claws back. Jill quickly took out the grenade launcher and placed an explosive round inside. She waited for the right moment to strike.

Quickly, Vega grabbed his claws and laughed in relief.

"Here's my late Valentine's day gift..." Jill said as she aimed the grenade launcher in a 45 degree angle towards Vega and pulled the trigger. She sent out the explosive round as the flew right towards Vega.

Vega was relieved at the fact he got his claws back that he didn't pay attention. He slowly turned around and saw the grenade flying at him. His eyes went wide as the grenade impacted the ground a few feet away from Vega. The explosion caused Vega to fly back and off the roof as he plummeted down.

He let out a blood curdling scream upon his descent.

Jill lowered the grenade launcher and laid her head down. She looked up at the sky a bit and looked at the beautiful bright stars and full moon. Tilting her head, she saw several people approach.

Four figures stood there making out to be Captain Commando, Ginzu, Mack the Knife, and Babyhead. What business they had on the roof was unknown. But still, Jill was pretty relieved that they had come.

"Jill?" Captain Commando asked.

Jill let out a faint smile. She couldn't hear Captain Commando's words for they were flooded by the sounds of her own heartbeat slowing down. Slowly, she lost consciousness. Her vision blurred to pitch black as she saw the four of them approach her.

This was her first extremely tough battle so far...

But, it wouldn't be the last...


	196. Gritty Infestation

Gritty Infestation

**Sewer System**

It was very early in the morning in Osaka, Japan. Approximately five twenty-six in the morning. The morning was pretty cool at the most. But, the temperature would rise up by noon-time. There have been some reports of strange activity in the sewers. Some of the sewer workers claim that some amphibeous or reptileous monster might be lurking around. With what's been going on, specialists have been sent.

Three special operatives were sent out. They were known as King Arthur, Simone, and Shiba Shintaro. Arthur was a man wearing a mechanical suit shaped like a muscular knight that could shoot out exploding lances. Simone was a femme fatale from France who was armed with a samurai sword. She was part machine making her a cyborg.

Arthur was armed with his Gunlance 'Excalibur' and was ready to use it. Simone was outfited with special rollerblades with her C & P MPV and samurai sword. She was ready to take on whatever awaited her in the sewers.

"I'll take the lead," Arthur said as he stepped to the front.

"I'll be right behind," Shiba replied taking up behind Arthur with Simone following shortly after. He had the perfect idea of what they would be dealing with.

"Something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I have the idea of what we'd be dealing with," Shiba answered.

"More of Umbrella's experiments?" Simone asked.

"Yeah, called Hunters..." Shiba explained.

"Let me guess, they hunt," Simone commented.

"Very dangerous things to deal with. I guess this is why they called on us," Shiba explained.

"Seems to be that way," Arthur added.

The three of them immediately stepped through the entrance way to the sewers. It was pretty dark and quiet inside. Except for the dripping water. But, they had to progress much deeper through the sewer tunnel.

"Pretty quiet," said Arthur as he continued to progress down the sewer tunnel. It was dark, damp, and very smelly. The three of them continued down as the sewer way split into four paths. One straight ahead, one to the left, and one to the right.

"I'll take the left," Simone said as she waved them off.

"I'll go straight ahead," Shiba suggested.

"I'll go to the right, then," Arthur said.

The three of them walked their own separate paths. But would keep in touch with special communicators.

**Simone's Path**

Simone continued down her path stopping at some very heavy barrels. Using her superhuman strength, Simone effortlessly lifted the barrels and threw them aside. With the path cleared, Simone continued down her path through the sewer tunnel. The tunnel turned into a much larger opening where she found herself a ledge to climb on.

After climbing upwards, Simone found herself on solid ground as she continued to traverse the sewer tunnels. The tunnel was very clear with nothing in sight. Seemed to be some sort of a hoax to her.

"Where are you things?" she asked herself.

Instead of walking, she now sprinted through the tunnel way. If she continued at her current pace, she'd explore all the tunnels. The computer module gave her a complete map of the underground sewer systems. It would make exploration much easier for Simone.

Simone immediately came to a halt after seeing several dead corpses. Their heads were clearly missing.

"Dead bodies?"

Kneeling down, Simone inspected the dead bodies. They were wearing black military uniforms with the Umbrella logo patch on the side. Clearly, these people were working for the Umbrella Corporation.

"Umbrella Corporation..."

Their heads were missing...

Taking a closer look, Simone saw that their heads were cleanly sliced off. Judging by how these corpses look, they couldn't be more than a day old.

"What's going on...?"

She immediately called into Shiba.

"Shiba, how do these 'Hunters' kill their prey?"

_"Slicing off their heads."_

"Thought so, we're definitely dealing with Hunters. Everybody be on your guard," Simone said to her teammates.

_"Be careful," _Arthur said.

"Simone, out."

Simone continued through the tunnel as she made a sharp right. There was another dead body. This one wearing a scientist's outfit.

"Another one..."

Same m.o. of the last few victims. Head was cleanly sliced off. These Hunters were skilled predators and assassins. For combat purposes, these Hunters could be used as skilled assassins killing anything that got in their way.

Cautiously, Simone slowly traversed the sewer tunnel more. A few more dead bodies laid there with their heads cleanly severed off. These Hunters could kill a person in just one swipe. Simone continued down the path a bit more. She could hear some strange sounds nearby.

Simone kept her back to the wall as she slowly crept around to investigate those strange sounds. They sure as hell didn't sound human. She had her gun and samurai sword ready just in case she got attacked that instant.

The sounds became louder...

There was a severed head of a middle-aged man wearing glasses laying nearby. One of his eyeballs was cut out.

"Must be that scientist," she silently said to herself.

Simone turned the volume of her communicator down to maintain silence. She didn't want to make some loud sound that would attract any of these things in her direction.

Slowly, Simone continued down her path.

Sensors were picking up several moving cold-bodies. Cold blooded creatures that seemed to be the Hunters that Shiba Shintaro encountered days earlier. Simone stealthily maneuvered around the sewer tunnel in a circle away from the sounds.

She immediately peeked and saw a few Hunters feasting on some fresh kills. Simone has finally found the Hunters. These were known as the Hunter Alphas; regular type Hunter, but still just as lethal.

Taking a deep breath before exhaling, Simone jumped out in the open and fired off her weapon taking out a good number of the Hunter Alphas. Quickly, she executed her Samurai Laser attack shooting a straight laser piercing through the hearts of several more Hunter Alphas.

About seven Hunter Alphas laid there dead. Another one tried to jump Simone from behind only to have her to slash backwards hacking it in half. Simone turned to see several Hunter Alphas leaping at her at short distances.

"Damn, there's more of them!" she exclaimed.

Quickly, Simone moved backwards to create distance between her and the Hunter Alphas. Holding her weapon forward, Simone kept on firing taking out as many as she could. Any Hunter Alphas getting close enough were quickly dispatched by her samurai sword.

Simone moved forward going in a straight line for her Samurai Sword super attack. Several Hunters laid there cut in pieces afterwards. She immediately ran back the path previously travelled trying to meet up with the others.

More Hunter Alphas followed in hot pursuit as they took big leaps. These things could leap as long as seven or eight feet. At the same time, they could swiftly decapitate the victims' heads. Simone looked back as she continued to fire off her weapon at these green beasts.

"Coming back to the rallying point!"

The Hunter Alphas got closer and closer. Simone quickly put away her gun but kept her other hand on the samurai sword.

SLASH!

HACK!

"They're getting closer," she cursed to herself.

Simone had to generate more distance between herself and the persistant Hunter Alphas. She immediately activated her rollerblades and started skating as fast as she could. The Hunter Alphas still continued to follow after her.

Turning around, Simone took out her gun and continued firing. She managed to take out quite a few of these Hunter Alphas. But more came out in their place. Simone continued to keep her distance away from these highly lethal Hunter Alphas.

"They don't give up, do they?" Simone asked herself out loud. She then executed another Samurai Laser taking out four more Hunter Alphas. The whole sewer was infested with these things. Simone had to get to both Shiba and Arthur. More were coming closer and closer to Simone prompting her to pull out a grenade and tossing towards the Hunter Alphas.

BOOM!

A good number of these Hunter Alphas were caught in the blast letting Simone pick off the rest of the group. She continued to move as fast as she could away from these horrid looking monsters created by the dreaded Umbrella Corporation.

**Arthur's Path**

Arthur backed himself against one of the walls face to face with a shit load of those red Sweepers. These were the more advanced version of the Hunters. If touched by a Sweeper, one would suffer from being afflicted by poison.

However...

It wasn't a problem for Arthur, who wore very thick metal armor. With his Gunlance, Arthur executed his Arthur Missile special attack launching ten missiles in various directions homing in on the various Sweepers. The Sweepers started jumping all over the place before being blow to bits and pieces upon impact.

"Hardly a challenge..." Arthur said to himself.

Quickly, he executed his Arthur Rush charging forward taking out a large group of these Sweepers. They had nowhere to run nor hide. A few Sweepers took their chances and jumped towards Arthur only to be taken out by another Arthur Missile.

Casually, Arthur continued his path down the sewer tunnel effortlessly disposing of any Sweepers that got in his way. This was the first time that these BOWs have ever experienced the fear of their imminent deaths.

"Take it like gentlemen," Arthur said with his thick English accent.

He took out his sword and swung repeatedly while executing his Arthur Missile attack at the same time. More and more of these Sweepers were killed off.

"Umbrella's creations, such rubbish..."

Arthur continued his pursuit of these Sweepers. Another Arthur Missile was pulled off blowing away more of these Sweepers.

_"Arthur, meet me back where we split up!" _Simone said on the radio.

"What's wrong!"

_"These things are closing in after me, I need you!"_

"I'll be right there!" Arthur exclaimed as he executed his Arthur Beam super attack to take out a good number of the remaining Sweepers that were still behind. Immediately, he turned and ran down the path to meet up with Simone.

Arthur being good friends with Simone swore he would protect her with his life. And that was what he was going to do. He hustled quickly running down the pathway to reach Simone in time before those Hunter Alphas would.

The Sweepers didn't follow knowing full well that they would surely be wiped out.

"I'm coming, hang tight..." Arthur said to himself.

There were a few Hunter Betas standing in Arthur's way. Arthur feigned in disgust at the sight of those painful sores they had all over their bodies.

"Out of my way!" Arthur yelled firing off another Arthur Missile.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Arthur continued down the path after effortlessly leaving these Hunter Betas laid to waste. He didn't have much time to make it there. Simone's life was depending on it. More Hunter Betas jumped in his way only to be wasted on sight.

"Hang in there..."

**Simone's Path**

Simone continued to skate her way down the long sewer tunnel. The Hunter Alphas were in hot pursuit of her scent. These things were very relentless in their trade, which was hunting. She didn't want to be the next victim of these hideous looking things.

"C'mon...c'mon..."

The Hunter Alphas continued hunting after her. She was almost there. Simone had to keep pushing it to the max. Turning around, Simone executed another Samurai Laser piercing through several of the Hunter Alphas.

But more would come after her.

"Damn..."

Simone fired more rounds behind her. Only a few Hunter Alphas were hit and took damage. More came after her. She thought about the looks on the faces of the victims before their heads were sliced off by these things.

"I refuse to be a statistic..."

She continued to rollerblade as fast as she could.

_"I'm almost there, hang in there!"_

"Doing the best I can!" Simone exclaimed as she continued to retreat from the Hunter Alphas. All she had to do was hang in there a little longer. She turned around and continued firing her weapon at the oncoming Hunter Alphas. "Stay away from me!" she lashed out.

Simone continued to skate down the tunnel hoping to meet up with Arthur as soon as possible. She really didn't want to become one of Umbrella's victims. It had given her a newfound hatred for these dark corporations.

"Damn Umbrella..." she muttered to herself.

Her heart was beating very rapidly. She knew that this would possibly be where she could die. But, she didn't want it to be that way. Simone would keep fighting and fighting to the bitter end. Forever, the Umbrella Corporation will have her contempt.

If she could, she'd storm into the main HQ and tear everything to shreads. But for now, Simone had to survive this mission.

"I refuse to die here!"

She turned around and took out several more of these Hunter Alphas. Simone wanted to survive this horrid mission.

"Come on, Arthur..."

**Shiba's Path**

Shiba Shintaro found himself up against the amphibious looking Hunter Gammas. If he's not careful, they would swallow him up whole. He skated towards the wall and flipped off while firing his gun at three Hunter Gammas that were instantaneously taken down for the count. He crouched down as another Hunter Gamma leaped over him.

With the back open, Shiba opened fire.

The Hunter Gamma laid there dead. Shiba continued skating down the sewer tunnel taking down more of these Hunter Gammas. They were extremely creepy looking to the human eye. It would be more creepy to be inside one of their mouths.

"I'm never taking another science course again, ever!" he exclaimed to himself.

A few Hunter Gammas jumped at him from different sides. Shiba took them out with his Homing Akabi move. There were hardly anything down this tunnel. With the Hunter Gammas cleared, Shiba continued down the sewer tunnel.

Shiba quickly executed his Plasma Cannon attack sending a bubble-shaped blast of energy that quickly engulfed several Hunter Gammas standing in his way. He wanted to get this mission over with and get back to practicing for the next world skateboard competition.

He had a championship he needed to retain...

The thoughts of that facility out at sea passed through his mind. He thought about those people who were used as guinea pigs to much of Umbrella's benefit.

"Skate Hurricane!" he yelled spinning in numerous circles taking out a few more Hunter Gammas. Shiba then skated upside down of the ceiling tunnel while firing his weapon at the Hunter Gammas below.

Effortlessly, these freaks were eliminated.

It seemed to be clear sailing from there. Shiba continued down the path of the sewer tunnel trying to find answers of what's going on with the Umbrella Corporation. He quickly skated along the left wall evading an attack by another Hunter Gamma.

POW!

POW!

POW!

Down went that one...

Without hesitation, Shiba continued his way down the sewer tunnel. For some reason, it was pretty clear.

**Sewer - Rally Point**

Arthur stood there as he saw a small image of Simone from the very back He could hear the sounds of those dreaded Hunter Alphas that hunted down Simone relentlessly. Simone was skating as fast as she could from these savage mutants.

"C'mon!" Arthur exclaimed.

Simone kept at her current pace with those things following closely behind. She turned around and executed another Samurai Laser. A few were taken out of the picture; but, more followed behind her quickly.

More and more of these freaks kept after her.

"Damn..." Simone muttered.

"Get down!" Arthur exclaimed as he stood there.

Simone jumped down on her stomach as Arthur executed his Arthur Missile. The missiles homed in on the attacking Hunter Alphas.

KABOOM!

A good number of these things were taken out enabling Simone to rush towards Arthur. There were still more in hot pursuit of this young cyborg Frenchwoman. Simone refused to die out here in these sewers.

"C'mon..." she said to herself.

Within a few more seconds, Simone finally made it back to the point. She stood behind Arthur, who immediately executed another Arthur Missile attack. These Hunter Alphas would soon be met by a hail of destructive missiles.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Immediately, the two people were the only ones left standing. Arthur turned towards his path to see that these red Sweepers had regrouped.

"Hadn't enough punishment?" Arthur asked.

Arthur executed his Arthur Missile while Simone executed her Samurai Laser. The Sweepers hadn't an ice cube's chance in a fiery Hell to withstand such a thing. They were all wiped out. Both Arthur and Simone were still standing.

However, Shiba hadn't come back yet.

"Where's Shiba?" Simone asked.

"Hadn't heard anything..." Arthur said as he got on the radio. "Shiba, are you there?"

_"Yeah... How are things on your end?"_

"We're back at the rally point," Arthur answered continuing with, "ran into some problems but were squashed. Where are you?"

_"Good to see you two are still standing... Hardly any of these freaks. I'm continuing down the path..."_

"How far are you?" Simone asked.

_"Not sure... Better call in for help."_

"Alright, but don't veer to far," Simone instructed.

_"Shiba, out."_

The two of them waited outside the sewers. It was one hell of a morning for a mission. Simone leaned back knowing that this wouldn't be the last time she'd or the others would have to deal with such freakish monstrosities.

"You all right?" Arthur asked.

"No..." Simone answered shaking her head.

"That was something very creepy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... For a moment, I thought I was going to be just another victim."

"But you're still here..."

"Yeah..."

**Shiba's Path**

Shiba Shintaro continued down the path as he dropped down flares every few yards making a trail for when help arrives. He wasted a couple of Hunter Gammas on the way. Right now, he was pretty determined to find out what's at the end of this sewer tunnel.

"Help better get here soon," he said to himself.

He wanted nothing more but to hit the skate park and work on his skateboarding skills. But for now, Shiba had a mission to do. Shiba wasn't alone for he had that fireball looking thing known as Akabi with him.

They had a mission to dig up evidence that would shut down the Umbrella Corporation for good. These people were going way to far with this illegal genetics research. Somebody had to put a stop to this.

"Almost there..." Shiba said.

There was something definitely up ahead. Shiba continued to skate down the tunnel and investigate this more.

"Something's definitely there..."

The putrid stench of dead bodies and rotting fish reached his nostrils. It started to make Shiba sick to the core as he went aside and hunched down. Within a matter of seconds, Shiba started to vomit a bit.

After vomiting, Shiba took a few deep breaths.

Something was definitely there. The smell got stronger as Shiba progressed down the tunnel. It prompted Shiba to take out his filter mask and place it on. This would shield Shiba's nose from the awful smell coming down the tunnel.

Looking down, Shiba saw dead bodies of Umbrella employees. There were pieces of rotting fish torn apart as well. Some of them had maggots wigging around. Truly a disgusting sight. He definitely was getting closer.

"I'm getting sick..."

Still, Shiba continued down the path through the tunnel. A few Hunter Gammas jumped out of hiding only to be swiftly eliminated. There was a ladder at the end of the tunnel.

"A ladder."

Holstering his skateboard, Shiba climbed upwards to the top.

**ICU Ward**

Jill Valentine laid there unconscious on a respirator. Her body was badly injured due to her fight with Vega. Leon Kennedy, Carlos Oliviera, and Ark Thompson sat around the room hoping for Jill to make it through. She was sleeping a lot due to the loss of blood.

"Who did this?" Carlos asked demanding to know. He wanted to find out who did this to Jill and make that person pay.

Leon Kennedy took a deep sigh, "body wasn't found... Person might be still alive. Claw marks are consistant with those by one of Shadowlaw's three generals and lethal assassin: Vega de la Cerna."

"Vega?" Ark asked.

"Yeah... He's pretty psychotic and vain. Cares only about his complexion and his face," Leon answered. He continued on, "Vega wears a mask over to protect his face. If anybody touches his actual face, Vega gets really bloodthirsty and angry..."

"Jill must've done a good job," Ark added.

"Yeah... But we don't know where Vega is," Leon Kennedy said.

"First Chris and now Jill..." Carlos said out of anger. He started to curse in Portuguese. Umbrella and the HCF were getting some very powerful allies.

"This is bad..." Leon Kennedy added.

"Umbrella's got the assistance of Shadowlaw and Cobra, not good," Ark commented. He added, "I don't who the hell Wesker's got on his side. Besides those Fallen Stars he created..."

"I do, this guy named Vermillion," Leon spoke out.

The three of them looked to see that Jill was peacefully asleep. How long it would take Jill to heal up was unknown at the moment. She and Chris Redfield were currently out of commission at the moment.

Right now it was Leon Kennedy, Ark Thompson, Barry Burton, Carlos Oliviera, Becky Chambers, and Claire Redfield at the moment. The others had joined up with US-STRATCOM to deal with the Umbrella Corporation.

Leon Kennedy wasn't surprised to see that Jack Krauser was still alive. There were a few people put in the hospital because of him. Batsu Ichimonji and Shingo Yabuki were still in critical condition after fighting against Jack Krauser. Chris Redfield swore revenge on Jack Krauser after what he did to Batsu.

Three figures then entered the room. One of them was Claire Redfield. However, the two people following Claire inside were new. Both of them were female. One Japanese woman that looked about Claire's age. The other was a girl with red hair that looked like a petite teenager.

"Claire!" Leon exclaimed.

"Hey, came to see how Jill was doing," Claire said.

"Who are these two?" Carlos asked out of curiousity.

"I'll explain later. Now's not the time to explain their situation. Especially this early in the morning. Better to explain while we're all alert and awake," Claire explained. She then continued with a yawn, "the young woman is Shion Uzuki."

"Nice to meet you," Shion said extending her hand.

"Leon Kennedy."

"Ark Thompson."

"Carlos Oliviera."

"I'm M.O.M.O." the girl said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you," Leon said.

"Your friend explained the situation. Since we don't know when we're going to leave, we thought we could offer our services," Shion explained. "Heard about what happened to her. Thought we could do something."

"What can you do?" Carlos asked a bit skeptical.

"May I?" M.O.M.O. asked.

"May you what?" Ark asked.

"Heal her."

"How are you going to heal her?" Carlos asked pretty skeptical.

M.O.M.O stood there as some bright symbol formed underneath her shoes. Something strange was happening.

"What's going on?" Leon Kennedy asked rising from his seat.

"Mystic power, grant me a miracle!" M.O.M.O chanted. Ark, Leon, Carlos, and Claire backed away. This trip was getting weirder and weirder by the day. After a few moments, there weren't any marks on Jill Valentine's body.

She was miraculously healed.

"Better let her sleep," Claire said.

"Yeah, she needs it," Leon replied. He then added, "that was...amazing... First time I've ever seen anything like this."

**Underwater Umbrella HQ**

**Screening Room**

Naraku sat there looking at a picture of Nemesis on the screen. This monstrous brute of a Tyrant looked very appealing to Naraku's use. Alexia Ashford then entered and saw Naraku's interest in the Nemesis. A smile crept across her face as she walked through the door holding a bottle of Japanese sake.

"Alexia," Naraku said not turning his face.

"Taken an interesting in the Nemesis?" Alexia asked as she placed the bottle of sake on the side of the table for Naraku.

"You're quite generous," Naraku said. He then added, "indeed..."

"One of the most powerful weapons at my disposal," Alexia said proudly of herself. She then added, "thought I wish I could make it much more powerful..."

"You wish for me to make it so?"

That caught Alexia's fully undivided attention, "you can?"

"It's quite simple..."

"Yes, make it very powerful," she requested.

Naraku took out a shard of the Shikon Jewel and handed it to Alexia. "This is a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Place this inside Nemesis and it will be stronger."

Alexia took the shard and saw the beauty of it.

"It's very beautiful..."

"Yes, it shows its true beauty when this shard is filled with evil," Naraku explained.

"I see," Alexia said.

"I do have one request, though."

"Tell me."

"I want to test this Nemesis on Inuyasha and his friends," Naraku said.

"Done," Alexia said. She then added, "I got some other lovelies I can send on them as well."

"I'll need to have my poison insects with them as well because of a certain monk..."

A picture of the Hunter Alpha came on screen. It seemed that Alexia had picked her pet of choice in the matter.


	197. Strider Hien's Search

Strider Hien's Search

**Umbrella HQ, Osaka**

**Testing Site 1083135/Data Storage Facility**

The facility was in plain sight.

A lone glider was pushed by the breeze of the night's sky sending Strider Hien towards his destination. Strider Hien eyed the rooftop of the building as the superb landing spot.

"I'll find you, Hiryu..." Strider Hien said to himself. Full day has passed since the events that took place in these sewer ways. He knew that these places were heavily guarded especially facilities with a lot of secrets to hide. The young rival wanted to find Strider Hiryu and do battle against him once again.

Strider Hien was given a map of the testing site. It was about ten stories tall but the place seemed to be pretty wide. He had heard that Strider Hiryu had gone mission after destroying one of Umbrella's warehouses. So far, things weren't good for the Umbrella Corporation at all. Currently, the governments of the world are doing their own investigations into Umbrella's secret activities.

The claims by Jill Valentine and the surviving STARS were starting to make weight upon the world. So far, the HCF unleashed BOWs upon the stadium and made it look like it was Umbrella's fault. Thus, making Umbrella responsible. Right now, Umbrella would be subject to paying a hefty fine for damages exceeding billions.

Umbrella was in some very serious shit.

The investigation was then linked to possible political corruption in the government, military, and police around the world. That didn't matter to Strider Hien at all. He just wanted to find out what had happened to his arch rival.

"Where are you?" he asked.

This wasn't like Strider Hiryu to turn up missing. For some reason, both Striders were drawn to Osaka and the Mark of the Millennium Tournament taking place this year. Hien would soon find his answers as he landed on the rooftop of the testing site. Pulling out his PDA, Hien looked at the building's blueprints.

"Must disable security first..." Hien said to himself. Scanning through the blueprints on the PDA, Strider Hien saw that the security room was located on the first floor. There were security cameras and pressure sensors on the ground on each floor of the building. This was heavily guarded.

The place had ten sub-levels as well.

"Sub-levels... Must be where the viruses and virally created freaks are stored," he said to himself. Holstering both cyphers on his back, Strider Hien approached the airshaft and removed the grate. Swiftly, the ninja crawled inside. He didn't want to cause any attention.

All he wanted was to find answers.

**Tenth Floor **

Strider Hien stealthily crawled through the ventilation shaft of the tenth floor and would have to make it towards the elevator shaft. He looked through one of the grates and saw several Cleaners walking up and down the floor. Seemed that skilled yet disposable minions were needed to guard this top secret facility.

He made a right turn through the shafts and looked through another ceiling grate downwards. There were a few regular workers sitting back having beer and playing cards. Seemed that in the day time the place acted like some normal everyday Umbrella facility. But at the night, the true intentions are revealed.

Seemed that they were in an intense game of poker for money. It was logical that not much goes on in the actual building than what happens underground. One of the men ended up winning a huge sum of money from the other five men. Strider Hien remained a bit to see if any of them had something interesting to say.

"Damn, I guess I get your next paycheck..."

"Lucky bastard."

"If you get killed during tomorrow's mission, can I have your cash?"

"Yeah right... What if you get killed?"

"Never really thought about that."

The men were continued talking about different things. None of it proved useful to Strider Hien at all as he crawled away to another grate. This time, he could hear moans and groans of pleasure of some sort.

Strider Hien had the perfect idea of what was going on.

Looking through another ventilation grate, Strider Hien witnessed several employees engaged in some late night liquor induced sex party. The ninja stayed a bit and peeped through the grate at the beautiful naked women. Seemed that normal workers were needed just in case people started to snoop around.

He wanted to stay a bit longer. It's not everyday that you snoop in on a group of people engaging in some sex party. These employees seemed to be in their barely legal ages to late twenties. The reason for being here was unknown.

Quickly, Strider Hien shook it off.

"You have a job to do..." Hien quietly said to himself.

Strider Hien continued to crawl through the shafts and peeped through another room. This one was a man on the phone having some very important conversation. The ninja decided to stay behind and record the conversation on his PDA.

"This could prove some use..." he said to himself. Clicking on the PDA, Strider Hien hit the record option.

"Look, we're fucked... This company is being driven to the ground. Shadowlaw and Cobra are thinking about backing away from us. We need to seriously do something."

_"What do you suppose we do?"_

"I don't know... Start going after the competition."

_"Wesker's got his new squad of psychotic murderers on his payroll. They're out of this world. We'd get slaughtered... Besides, Lady Alexia will have our asses if she finds out we're doing this behind her back."_

"After what's been happing, the claims of what happened at Spencer Mansion several years back is starting to make some major weight in the many government agencies. It doesn't even help with what both Claire Redfield and Leon Scott Kennedy uncovered at the RPD during the outbreak."

_"A source infiltrating HCF tells me that Wesker got more people under him. They're from the old Organization that went under a few years back. Remember Vermillion?"_

"That gunman? He's working for Wesker?"

_"Yeah. Vermillion's got his people along for the ride, too."_

"Word has it that Alexia's found herself someone to help. Some guy named Naraku... Don't know much about him. People at the underwater facility saying that she's taken a deep interest in him. Seems that this guy ain't even human."

_"I heard, too."_

"We can't do much right now."

_"Heard there's going to be some more secret attacks."_

"If this keeps up, we're going to be out of a job."

_"Even worse, we'll go to prison and get ass fucked for the rest of our lives...'_

"We have to do something."

_"I know. I'll call you tomorrow and talk about things further."_

Hien continued to crawl through the vent and eventually found his way towards the elevator shaft. He had caught the entire conversation on his PDA. The ninja continued crawling his way through the ventilation shaft of the tenth floor.

Strider Hien had uncovered something regarding a man named Naraku. But the information had its uses but proved irrelevant to his search for the whereabouts of Strider Hiryu.

He could hear some Cleaners head towards the elevator.

"The elevator," he said to himself.

Strider Hien crawled through the ventilation shaft and found his way down the elevator shaft. He immediately hopped onto the top of the elevator car before the three Cleaners stepped inside. Slowly, the elevator car descended downwards as Strider Hien waited for the right moment. The elevator car stopped at the fifth floor with the three Cleaners stepping out.

Quickly, he leaped off and clinged on the wall of the elevator shaft. He quickly climbed downwards floor by floor until he found the shaft to the first floor. Strider Hien jumped and clinged to the other wall and pulled open the grate to the first floor ventilation shaft. Without hesitation, Strider Hien crawled through the ventilation shaft.

**First Floor**

Strider Hien looked through the grate downwards and saw the lobby or reception area. Just two security guards working at the desk. He took another look at the PDA again and continued crawling through the shaft and making a left turn. The ninja continued down the shaft looking down the ventilation grate and found the security room.

The guy was sitting back having a donut. His eyes were mainly glued to the screen where it showed the late night sex party on the tenth floor. He was getting pretty turned on by this. The man looked to be middle-aged and pretty much overweight and out of shape.

"That woman has some perky tits..."

It proved to be the perfect opportunity for Strider Hien to make his move. Quietly, Strider Hien opened up the grate to the ventilation shaft and exited out. Without making a sound, Strider Hien landed softly on his feet as he slowly made a move for the hapless security guard. Not paying attention to what was going on, the security guard slowly undid his pants as he was about to jerk off to the surveillance footage of the sex party.

Before the guard could do anything, Strider Hien came up and wrapped one arm around the neck and used the other arm to apply pressure to the back of the head. The guard struggled to get free and press the panic button but was pulled away by Strider Hien as he continued applying pressure to the neck.

In a matter of seconds, the guard was passed out. Strider Hien then locked the door to the security room and then placed a piece of duct tape over the guard's mouth so he couldn't call out for help after recovering.

"Can't have you interrupting my mission," Strider Hien said to the unconscious guard.

Taking the guard's handcuffs, Hien cuffed his hands together to one of the steel posts inside the room. He then duct-taped the man's feet together. Strider Hien immediately turned towards the security controls where he quickly shut off everything from the cameras to the motion sensors.

"Data storage room is held on the eighth floor," Strider Hien said to himself. He quickly left but not before taking the guard's master security keycard. It would probably prove useful. The security system was shut down enabling Strider Hien to go to the storage room undetected. Seconds later, the security guard regained consciousness to find himself taped and handcuffed.

He couldn't do anything.

As a gesture, Strider Hien kept the camera filming the sex party activated. The security guard laid there and watched the ongoing sex party.

The ninja found his way towards the elevator shaft and grabbed onto the bottom of the ascending elevator car. It took him upwards several floors.

"Eighth floor," Strider Hien said letting go of the elevator car and jumping towards the grate towards the ventilation shaft. Opening the grate, Hien quickly crawled through. Everything was deactivated for the time being.

**Eighth Floor**

Strider Hien wasted no time in making it towards the data storage room. He immediately opened the grate and entered the room. The computer information terminal was right there. Wasting no time, Strider Hien immediately logged onto the computer. It was password locked but Hien overcame that after jacking his PDA to the system.

"Where are you?"

After a few minutes of searching, Strider Hien found his answer. He read the computer file on Strider Hiryu after the destruction of one of Umbrella's warehouses. Strider Hien sat back and took a deep sigh.

"Captured by Umbrella?"

Strider Hien just shook his head. He couldn't believe that his rival ended up captured by the Umbrella Corporation.

It showed where Strider Hiryu was being held.

"Main underwater HQ..."

Then he unearthed information on the person that defeated Strider Hiryu. The woman known as Alexia Ashford. He uncovered the secret files on Alexia Ashford in the process.

"If she managed to defeat Hiryu, she must be that powerful," Strider Hien said to himself. Umbrella's secret projects and files were also stored onto the PDA. Unhooking the PDA, Strider Hien tucked it back into his compartment and left the room.

"I must find where the underwater HQ is at."

Upon entering the ventilation shaft, he could hear the alarms sounding off. Soon the sounds of screams and gunfire followed after. Strider Hien had the perfect idea of what was going on. But, he didn't want to stay around for the show. He quickly crawled through the ventilation shaft and headed towards the elevator shaft.

Quickly, he climbed back up to the tenth floor and entered the ventilation shaft.

**Tenth Floor**

Strider Hien quickly entered through the crawl space of the ventilation shaft. He peered through those rooms again. The room with the sex party was completely bloody. Looking down, he saw the participants being torn apart by several hungry zombies that managed to make their way up to the tenth floor.

Looking away in disgust, Strider Hien continued moving. He looked through the ventilation shaft with that one guy.

"What's going on! Damn, something shut off the security system! Damn, person must've gotten in. Can't get the damn security room open. Helicopter is coming to pick me up in ten minutes."

Strider Hien quickly continued to make his way through the crawl space. Immediately, he saw the room with the guys having the poker game. Several zombies laid there dead. Seemed that the guys had immediately vacated.

"Need to get back to my glider," Hien said to himself. He needed to quickly exit before being discovered by the helicopter. Looking down the grate of another room, he saw the decapitated bodies of several zombies and Umbrella workers.

Strider Hien perfectly knew what caused their deaths. He didn't want to stick around to confirm his suspicions. Quickly, he escaped the crawl space and saw several zombies staggering around. He would have to take them out in order to escape with his glider.

"Savage Slash!" Strider Hien yelled throwing both cyphers swiftly slicing the heads off several zombies. He quickly caught the cyphers as they returned to his hands. All the information he needed was stored inside that PDA.

Quickly, Strider Hien grabbed the glider and left the building. The winds of the sky sent Strider Hien flying off into the night. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his rematch against Strider Hiryu. Not even it the person was Alexia Ashford.

The one person and the five men from the poker game quickly made it up to the rooftop of the facility. All six of them looked around to see all the zombies dead in their tracks.

"A Hunter?"

"Could be, must've left already."

The six men looked up and saw the helicopter flying down towards them. One of the men fired up a signal flare to the helicopter. Quickly, the helicopter descended downwards and landed on the rooftop of the building. All six of them quickly entered the helicopter and ascended upwards flying off.

"What's next?" the pilot asked.

"This," the man said as he pulled out a detonator. Without hesitating, the man pressed the bright red button.

BOOM!

The building went up in a ball of flames as it blew up into pieces.

"Only well protected place is the security room." He then added, "get to the beta site pronto!"

The pilot nodded as the helicopter flew off. Nobody knew about Strider Hien's presence at the secret facility at all. It was very clean, stealthy, and professional. Not even the security guard knew what Hien looked like as he was taken out from behind.

"We'll investigate the security room tomorrow morning."

"Anybody smart enough to stay in is lucky enough to survive."

"How'd this shit happen anyway?"

"Whoever deactivated the security system must've accidentally released all those freaks into the building."

**HCF HQ**

**Briefing Room**

Albert Wesker walked around after regenerating his missing limbs. He wanted to get his revenge on the man known as Ruronoa Zoro, the man who sliced off his legs a day earlier. The man wanted to pull off an attack against the Merry Go and the crew consisting of the Strawhat Pirates. He wanted to disfigure the face of the goofy teenage leader known as Monkey D. Luffy.

"I refuse to be humiliated like this..." Wesker spat.

He immediately punched a crater through one of the walls. It was a fairly big sized crater. Wesker needed to extract DNA samples from all the fighters if he wanted to get his way. They posed more of a threat than the STARS did.

A strange ominous presence entered the room. Wesker turned to see a fairly beautiful looking Japanese woman standing there. Her black hair was tied back. She had on a white gi top with a red hakama. The woman wore white socks and red sandals as well.

She carried a crossbow with arrows as well.

"Albert Wesker..."

"Who are you?" Wesker demanded to know.

"Someone who can help you..."

"Help me?" Wesker asked laughing a bit. He felt that this woman didn't pose a threat at all and took a seat back against a recliner. The man was interested in what this mysterious woman had to say.

"I need your help..." she said.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Kikyo," the woman said introducing herself.

"You already know my name. How can I be of service to you?" Wesker asked curious of Kikyo's intentions.

"You are enemies with this group called Umbrella?"

"How do you know of Umbrella?" Wesker asked crossing his arms.

"Doesn't matter. What matters that my swore enemy has joined with them..." Kikyo explained making her intentions clear.

"I think we can work something out, Miss Kikyo," Wesker said as he rose up from his seat. He then added, "feel free to stay around. I'd like to talk more about your business proposal. Right now, I must see to eliminating certain people that have crossed my path for the last time."

"Very well," Kikyo said.


	198. Double Dual!

Double Dual!

**Merry Go - Dock**

The wooden pirate vessel known as the Merry Go was out in the open. Albert Wesker had his men immediately seal up all entry and exit to the dock. Nobody would be able to get it nor get out until this battle was over with. He stood on top of one of the main warehouses to the dock and looked through the binoculars.

Albert Wesker wanted to get his revenge especially on the Pirate Hunter, Ruronoa Zoro; who could wield three katanas at once. Jack Krauser stood there at his side curious about the crew of the Merry Go.

"What a ridiculous symbol..." Wesker scoffed and added, "pirates on wooden ships at this day and age? How proposterous... That symbol of a pirate skull with a straw hat..." He signaled a squad of soldiers to step forth. There were about six soldiers in the squad each armed with AT4 rocket launchers.

"On my signal, fire," Jack Krauser instructed.

Albert Wesker wanted to kill Zoro more than he wanted to kill Chris Redfield. Not even Chris Redfield could do as much damage to Albert Wesker as Zoro did. But he couldn't forget a few days earlier of running into Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. He wanted to get his revenge on the four of them as well.

"One at a time..." Wesker said to himself.

"Fire!" Jack Krauser ordered.

All six Cleaners opened fire sending six exploding rounds doing some considerable damage to the Merry Go. Wesker waited for the moment to have the Straw Hat Pirates smoked out. He wanted to get his hands on Zoro and make him suffer.

He also wanted to cut off Sanji's hands and keep them as souvenirs.

As the smoke cleared, several figures made themselves visible. Wesker crossed his arms as he saw the entire crew of the Strawhats. Luffy stood there with his arms crossed with his typical carefree expression on his face.

Standing next to Luffy was the head chef, Sanji. He had his arms in his pocket with a lollipop in his mouth. Then there was Zoro with his three katanas. Nami stood there with her three tacks and her wooden staff. Usopp cowered behind Zoro and Sanji as he would typically do. The other two revealed themselves to be Chopper and Nico Robin.

"Strawhat Pirates..." Albert Wesker addressed.

"You again..." Zoro replied back aiming both katanas at Albert Wesker.

"Yes, it's me again... Ruronoa Zoro," Wesker replied back to the Pirate Hunter.

A smile crept across Zoro's face, "see you got yourself some new legs. Kinda reminds me of Arlong, who could grow back his teeth."

"I'm an enhanced human..." Wesker explained continuing with, "I can regenerate my limbs in one day. You on the other hand cannot. I'll be happy to tear you limb from limb for the pain and suffering you put me through, Ruronoa Zoro!"

"You can try." Zoro said daring Wesker.

As Wesker stepped forward, he was immediately stopped by Jack Krauser. "Krauser, what are you doing?"

"Three swords... I heard about that technique. Can't remember. But, I would rather you let me handle him," Jack Krauser requested. He then added, "you're better off staying on the sidelines for now."

"I suppose you're right. But don't kill him," Wesker said.

"I won't. I'll leave him to you," Jack Krauser said as he somersaulted off the warehouse rooftop. He then turned towards Zoro standing there on the bottom with determination in his eyes. Zoro was now marked in the battle. "You will take me on, Pirate Hunter."

"It's been awhile, Jack Krauser..." Zoro addressed.

"Indeed it has, Ruronoa Zoro," Jack Krauser replied taking out two combat knives.

"You know that joker, Zoro?" Sanji asked.

"Indeed. Don't underestimate Jack Krauser... He's former Special Forces. Had a few run ins with him in the past. If you're not careful, he'll gut you like a fish," Zoro calmly explained.

"That's my line," Sanji replied.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" Jack Krauser exclaimed as he swiftly landed on his feet. He charged at Zoro at full speed swinging both blades at him. It prompted Zoro to jump back and block with both his katanas.

"Come and get it, Krauser..." Zoro said backing away deflecting Jack Krauser's incoming blade attacks. Since the last time they've met, it seemed that Jack Krauser seemed to be faster, stronger, and deadlier.

"Surprised?" J. Krauser asked as he did a double spinning knife uppercut as Zoro quickly jumped back to avoid getting touched. He added, "wasn't because of that so-called cursed fruit. But, a virus cooked up by the Umbrella Corporation that we stole."

"Viruses? Hah!" Zoro scoffed as he thrusted both blades forward only to be blocked by the increased speed of Jack Krauser and his knives. He quickly jumped up and somersaulted down towards his opponent with both swords aimed downwards.

Jack Krauser jumped back and followed up with a spinning back kick.

"You depend too much on outside help," Zoro said as he continued swinging both katanas at Jack Krauser. He added, "your friend up there is virally enhanced, too. But, he wasn't that much of a challenge at all!"

Jack Krauser quickly parried the attack and tried gutting Zoro with one of the knives. The rest of the Straw Hats watched in anticipation as they cheered on Zoro.

"You can do it, Zoro!" Luffy cheered.

"The rest of you have more serious things to worry about!" Wesker exclaimed as he immediately sicked out several Crimson Head zombies on them. "Better be careful, one scratch from their infected talons and you'll end up like them," he laughed.

The lethal Crimson Heads wasted no time as they rushed at the other six members of the Straw Hat Pirates. Usopp was about to literally piss his pants as he turned tail the other way with five Crimson Heads in hot pursuit. He was screaming at the top of his lungs trying to distance himself from the incoming Crimson Heads.

"You better run!" Wesker taunted and laughed.

Sanji swiftly jumped back as three Crimson Heads jumped at him. They swung their razor sharp T-virus infected talons trying to slice up the head chef of the Straw Hats. Side-stepping one attack, Sanji threw a hard back thrust kick to the upper back of the Crimson Head.

Chopper stood there putting his hooves together as all four tips touched together. He stood there analyzing the the weaknesses of these Crimson Heads.

"Just as I thought," Chopper said.

"What is it, Chopper!" Nami asked as she fended off about four Crimson Heads with her long bo. The wooden staff was taking serious damage from their talons.

"You must shatter the spinal or their heads. Burning them works, too," Chopper explained. That little human/reindeer had easily analyzed the weaknesses of these Crimson Heads. Wesker was astonished at this little reindeer person.

"Fascinating," Wesker said as he eyed Chopper through his binoculars.

Chopper then transformed into his Jumping Point form as me became a slim-looking beast-man. The upper part looked human while the legs were in reindeer form. Immediately, Chopper jumped out of the way from certain doom at the hands of several Crimson Head zombies.

Wesker started to take very deep interest in Chopper, "I must take him for experimentation!"

"Reception!" Sanji exclaimed as he faced one of the incoming Crimson Heads. He placed his leg behind the neck and kicked the Crimson Head to the ground. The head was severely damaged where the thing couldn't function any further. "Errrrgggghhhhh! My shoe! That's disgusting!"

He would have to burn his clothes after this was over.

"Jyuu Shuuto!" Sanji yelled throwing a flying kick to the cheek of another Crimson Head as the head splattered into pieces and getting onto the pant leg. This was freaking Sanji out since his nice suit was getting stained with blood and brain chunks.

Zoro and Jack Krauser continued to have their dual throwing, defending, and parrying each other's attacks. The Pirate Hunter wasn't someone to be underestimated. But with Jack Krauser, he was deadlier than ever.

Another Crimson Head came from behind attempting to slash Sanji's back.

"I can hear you, you know! Troiseme Hache!" Sanji exclaimed as he back flipped towards the Crimson Head and landing both of his feet square in the face. The head was destroyed on impact. "This is disgusting!"

Nami got her Clima-Tact ready that was made of of these three 'tacts' by Usopp. She formed it into her staff and defended against the slashing talons of these Crimson Heads. She executed her Thunder Tempo putting the three tacts in an upside-down Y and shot out a boxing glove destroying the face of one of the Crimson Heads on impact.

"I guess that one worked after all," she laughed.

She detached all three tacts and blew through one of them. A Heat Ball came out sending a ball of heat to one of the Crimson Heads. The Heat Ball seemed to kill the virus on the attacking Crimson Head as it became useless.

Blowing through another tact, Nami unleashed her Cool Ball sending a ball of cool air to another Crimson Head. That one immediately stopped the Crimson Head in its tracks. She followed up with a Thunder Ball that caused the head of another Crimson Head to explode into chunks of skull fragments and brain matter.

"Ew..." Nami said.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy exclaimed as he stretched his leg out for an elongated sweep taking several Crimson Heads to the ground. Wesker watched Luffy closely with his rubber body taking on a whole bunch of Crimson Head zombies.

"Fascinating, must do some research on this so-called cursed fruit," Wesker said to himself. He then turned back to watch the fight going on between both Ruronoa Zoro and Jack Krauser. Both men seemed to be evenly matched.

Nico Robin executed her Seis Fleur sprouting six arms much to Wesker's surprise. She managed to grab several MP5Ks from several nearby Cleaners that hid behind just in case the Straw Hats managed to finish off the attacking Crimson Heads. The woman didn't like to use firearms but this was very much a desperate situation as she fired all six MP5Ks at eleven incoming Crimson Heads zombies.

After being pumped with enough rounds, the Crimson Heads fell down. Wesker then took immediate interest in the woman known as Nico Robin.

"She can sprout multiple limbs?" Wesker asked a bit surprised.

Dropping the MP5Ks, Nico Robin executed her Clutch attack. Using her sprouted arms, she gripped on one of the attacking Crimson Heads preventing it from attacking. Following up, she ripped the upper torso off the Crimson Head and tossed it down. Quickly with the heel of her boot, Nico Robin stomped on the head squashing it to pulp.

She had a very disgusted look on her face.

Nami executed her Mirage technique using a Cool Ball to change the air's density. Several Crimson Heads came slashing only to hit the fake image. Taking the three tacts, Nami quickly executed her Rain Tempo shooting out water from each of them. She spun around following up with her Sprinkler Technique.

A good number of Crimson Heads came running at her. Nami then unleashed massive amounts of both Heat and Cool Balls. It formed a cloud that hovered over a good number of these Crimson Heads. Wesker looked on in interest to see what Nami was about to do next. She quickly launched a Lightning Ball into the cloud.

"What? No!" Wesker yelled.

As the Lightning Ball came into the cloud, it show a huge lightning bolt that crashed down on the Crimson Heads. As their bodies surged with electricity, their heads violently exploded rendering their bodies useless.

"Are you okay, Miss Navigator?" Nico Robin asked.

"I'm fine," Nami huffed looking at the dead zombies that laid there. She then turned to see Usopp running to the ship and climbing up the mast to avoid the Crimson Head zombies that wanted to claw him up to pieces.

Eating a Rumble Ball, Chopper went into his Horn Point. He had a slim human upper body, reindeer lower body, standing on four legs, and had huge antlers. Chopper charged forward executing his Roseo Colonnade knocking the Crimson Heads either out of his way or into the air.

Usopp took his slingshot and executed his Lead Star firing a pachinko ball downward as it pierced through the decomposed head of one of the Crimson Heads. The liar/coward was shocked to see that it actually killed something.

"He was only using a slingshot!" Wesker exclaimed getting pretty frustrated. Usopp was skilled as Chris Redfield in marksmanship. Albert Wesker was highly skilled as well. He was a bit angry that someone like Usopp could be as skilled.

Taking a small ball of explosive gunpowder, Usopp executed his Gunpowder Star sending it towards another Crimson Head. This time, the head exploded into pieces. The front part exploded leaving the back part intact. But it was enough to take out that one. He followed up with a Blaze Star sending a ball of flames downward igniting the other Crimson Heads that attacked him.

He then saw Albert Wesker standing there. Wesker removed his shades revealing his demonic like glowing blood red eyes. The sight of it creeped the hell out of Usopp. Albert Wesker turned his attention towards both Zoro and Jack Krauser who were still fighting it out.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled crossing and uncrossing both swords attempting to make cuts on Jack Krauser. The third blade held in Zoro's mouth was then used to cut at the shoulder. However, Jack Krauser managed to guard well against the attack.

"Not bad," Jack Krauser complimented as he swung one blade at Zoro's neck.

"There's more," Zoro assured as he continued swing both swords as Jack Krauser jumped back to create distance. Jack Krauser had two knives but was enhanced by a variation of the same virus that Albert Wesker took. But Zoro was immensely skilled with three katanas.

"Show me," J. Krauser taunted motioning for Zoro to come at him.

"Sanzen Sekai!" Zoro yelled spinning all three of his swords at J. Krauser. Jack Krauser jumped back blocking the attack with both combat knives as sparks started to fly. Wesker was deeply interested in Zoro's sword fighting abilities.

Jack Krauser was putting up more than a decent fight against Ruronoa Zoro. Zoro continued swinging his blades at J. Krauser who did the same thing in return. The young swordsman thrusted both blades forward as J. Krauser backflipped several times to avoid getting poked. In return, J. Krauser jumped towards Zoro and followed up with a spinning hook kick to the face.

Zoro rolled to his right avoiding the kick to the face. J. Krauser came in hot pursuit as he tried a spinning leg drop on Zoro who was still on the ground. Rolling back, Zoro got back to his feet and charged forward swinging with his three katanas.

Taking his chance, Usopp pulled off his Deluxe Tabasco Star firing a small ball filled with very hot Tebasco sauce. As Wesker turned, it was too late. The Tabasco sauce made impact with Wesker's eyes making a burning and stinging sensation.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!" Wesker screamed in pain. He was very much enraged and angered. "I'll tear your fucking nose off!" Now he wanted to tear Usopp to shreads. This was starting to freak Usopp out. He didn't want to fight Albert Wesker man to man. As Wesker screamed in agony, Usopp fired three more Tabasco Stars. This time entering Wesker's mouth and forcing him to ingest them.

Wesker could feel a burning sensation in his body. He started to hold himself in pain while his mouth was burning like hell.

"IT BURNS!" Wesker screamed.

Usopp then launched five Gunpowder Stars at Wesker. This time, nailing him in the crotch area with all. The explosion caused Wesker to scream even more.

"YOU FUCKING GODDAMN BASTARD!" Wesker lashed out holding himself in pain. He was suffering from extreme damage to his crotch area, burning sensation in his mouth and stomach, and a stinging/burning sensation in his eyes.

Launching another Gunpowder Star, Usopp made impact with Wesker's right knee cap blowing it apart to pieces. It forced Wesker on one knee. Albert Wesker was pretty much in a lot of pain and even more.

"Wesker!" J. Krauser exclaimed as he turned around to see his comrade in pain.

"That's going to cost you!" Zoro exclaimed as he added with, "Yaki Oni Giri!" He executed his Oni Giri attack but this time the swords were on fire. This had caused slash and fire damage to the distracted J. Krauser.

"Damn!" J. Krauser exclaimed as he tried to shake the flames off.

With J. Krauser trying to shake the fire off, Zoro took his chance and swung all three blades at him dealing more damage.

"Tatsumaki!" yelled Zoro as he used the three swords creating a tornado around J. Krauser. He then slashed his opponent up into the air. Wesker felt that it was the best time to crawl away to safety. He limped away. Not before being hit by several Gunpowder Stars to the ass.

"MY ASS!" Wesker yelled.

Usopp then fired off a Blaze Star inflicting more damage to Wesker's ass. He could see Wesker's bare ass in the open. Not being able to resist, Usopp fired another Tabasco Star this time flying up inside Wesker where the sun don't shine. Now Wesker had another burning sensation.

"Unleash Mr. X..." Wesker groaned as he crawled away to safety.

Jack Krauser laid there unconscious after fighting against the likes Ruronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter in combat. Zoro stood there a bit exhausted after the fight but this wasn't over yet. From one of HCF's containers came bursting out a Mr. X. It looked creepy looking.

"W-what the hell is that!" Usopp went as he clung onto the mast even tighter.

"Great, more surprises..." Zoro said with a smile. He aimed all three blades at the Mr. X but Sanji stepped in the way. "Out of my way, cook!"

"Let me handle this thing," Sanji said as he walked forward with both hands in his coat pockets. His pants were already stained from the blood, brain chunks, and skull fragments of the Crimson Heads that Wesker earlier released on him and the others.

The Mr. X casually walked towards Sanji throwing powerful but slow punches. It was pretty slow much to Sanji's advantage. As Mr. X threw a hard right hook, Sanji executed his Gigot, a strong kick to the kneecap. The strength of the kick forced Mr. X on one knee. But this thing wouldn't go down without a fight.

Sanji threw three hard roundhouse kicks and a spinning back kick to the face of Mr. X. He followed up with a Longe, a powerful sweep-kick to the hip area. Finishing off Mr. X, Sanji executed his Tendron, a powerful kick to the collar bone. He could hear the bone snap as the Mr. X laid there dead and useless.

"That was like an appetizer," Sanji said crossing his arms.

Another Mr. X came out from the woodwork.

"Another one!" Usopp exclaimed. He quickly climbed up to the top he latched on top of the ships mast.

"I got that one," Luffy announced as he winded up his fist. He saw that the Mr. X wasn't even a challenge at all. The Mr. X was a good distance away from Luffy and the crew. "Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled throwing a very elongated punch to the chest of the Mr. X. "Too easy!" he exclaimed watching the Mr. X stagger back in pain.

Mr. X came walking towards Luffy again.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy exclaimed throwing a fury of elongated punches nailing the Mr. X left and right. The Mr. X staggered back but kept walking towards Luffy.

"It keeps coming back after taking a licking," Sanji said.

Luffy then extended his right leg straight up in the air. "Gum Gum Axe!" he exclaimed letting the kick go downward as it came crashing onto the head of Mr. X. The impact forced the Mr. X to be stuck in the ground where it couldn't crawl out.

"Not bad..."

The crew turned around to see Jack Krauser standing again. This time, his beret and shirt were off. J. Krauser was sporting it Rambo style. There was a change, his left arm opened up revealing something more terrifying.

"Y-your arm!" Nami exclaimed pointing at the left arm of Jack Krauser.

"What are you!" Zoro asked.

"I'm no longer human... Didn't want to waste this arm. But fighting you gave me a reason to unleash this arm on you all," J. Krauser explained. In his right hand was the combat knife. "This match isn't finished, Zoro..."

"Damn right, it isn't," Zoro replied.

"Wow, you look pretty dangerous," Luffy exclaimed.

"No shit..." J. Krauser said.

"Don't mind him. He has a tendency to state the obvious. I don't know why I hooked up with him," Zoro explained with a deep sigh.

"Doctor," Nico Robin said.

Eating a Rumble Ball, Chopper went back to his Brain Point and followed up with Scope. He then analyzed Jack Krauser for any weaknesses.

"He doesn't have any weaknesses!" Chopper exclaimed.

J. Krauser gave a hearty laugh, "you're right, I don't. My speed, strength, and agily have increased ten fold since last we met Zoro."

"At least I don't have to rely on some cursed fruit, drug, or whatever... I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Nothing you can do to stop me," Zoro said to J. Krauser.

"Still on with that greatest swordsman shit? Oh please... The difference between you and me is that you're a swordsman and will be nothing else. I'm a soldier. Meaning I will do anything to get the job done. My job is to kill you. Has nothing to do with honor..." J. Krauser explained to his rival.

"Shut up..." Zoro hissed.

"What, did I strike a nerve?" J. Krauser rhetorically asked.

"I want to be king of the pirates!" Luffy cheerfully exclaimed with his goofy laugh.

"King of the pirates? What garbage..." J. Krauser mocked. He then turned towards Luffy, "foolish boy... You'll be a deflated balloon with holes once I'm done with you."

"You're the one that stands in my way of the Great Blue and my dream of being the greatest chef in the world," Sanji addressed J. Krauser.

"Greatest chef? Risking your life to be the greatest chef?" J. Krauser asked.

"I want to be the greatest doctor out there," Chopper chimed in.

"What the hell are you?" J. Krauser asked just looking at Chopper. He added, "dreams are just dreams. You live in a sugar coated world. Allow me to strip off the sugar coating and show you the bare reality of it all!"

Chopper changed into his Heavy Point form looking like a muscular beast-man. Luffy came throwing punches at J. Krauser who jumped back only to be attacked from the right side by Zoro. Swinging his arm, he nailed Zoro hard in the gut.

"Zoro!" Nami exclaimed.

Nami launched a Lightning Ball that J. Krauser smacked away and sent back towards her. She couldn't do anything as she was shocked by her own attack.

"Nami!" Sanji exclaimed as he turned to see Nami on both knees.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy yelled punching repeatedly at J. Krauser who effortlessly evaded the attacks. Watching Nami get hurt, Sanji was distracted and open. The soldier would take full advantage of the opportunity.

"Never take your eye off the enemy!" J. Krauser exclaimed using his monster arm and giving Sanji a hard spinning backfist. Sanji flew back into Nico Robin. Chopper threw several punches but only to be knocked back by J. Krauser.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled extending his arm and propelling himself at J. Krauser.

"Not good enough..." J. Krauser smirked.

"What!" Luffy exclaimed.

Immediately, he grabbed Luffy and threw him in the water. He added, "I guess what they say is true that once you eat the cursed fruit you lose your ability to swim..."

He then turned to see Usopp.

"Come down here and fight like a man, you man-bitch!" J. Krauser exclaimed as he jumped onto the Merry Go and started punching at the mast trying to bring Usopp down.

"Um no! That's okay!" Usopp pleaded.

"I insist!" J. Krauser exclaimed.

BOOM!

A rocket hit J. Krauser from behind. He turned and saw Leon Scott Kennedy standing there with a rocket launcher.

"Kennedy!" J. Krauser yelled.

"I saw some of your transports leave the dock...," Leon said as he aimed the rocket launcher right for J. Krauser.

"It's been fun, Zoro! Kennedy, I still haven't forgotten about our rematch!" J. Krauser exclaimed as he dived right into the water and swam away. Leon dropped his rocket launcher and checked to see if everybody was all right.

"Quick! You need to save Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Leon asked.

"In the water..." Zoro groaned. He added, "eating the cursed fruit, you lose your ability to swim..."

"I'll get him," Leon said as he threw off his coat and shoes. He quickly ran and jumped into the water and swam downwards. Quickly, Leon managed to catch up to Luffy and bring him back ashore.

"Krauser..." Zoro said.

"You know Jack Krauser?" Leon asked.

"We've crossed paths before..." Zoro said.

"Let me perform CPR on Luffy first," Leon said as he started to perform CPR on Luffy.

**Park**

The group consisting of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara stood there about ten feet in front of a Nemesis. In one hand was a rocket launcher and in the other hand was a mini-gun.

"The hell is that thing!" Sango exclaimed. She was now decked in her demon-slayer outfit and giant boomerang. Shippo hid behind Sango.

"Is it a demon?" Miroku asked.

"Looks like one, but it isn't... No demon scent at all," Inuyasha explained. He added, "nor do I smell the scent of death on it, either." He then turned to see a scared look on Kagome's face. Her eyes were wide open in fear. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"It has jewel shards... Eight of them! No, ten!" Kagome explained.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"STARS..." Nemesis grunted.

"I'll give you some stars alright!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he drew his Tetsusaiga as the blade enlarged upon being unsheathed. He came running right at the Nemesis.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome exclaimed. She then directed towards the weapons that the Nemesis was holding. "Those weapons he has are very dangerous!"

"So what!" Inuyasha replied as he jumped up into the air and brought the large blade downwards. Looking up, Nemesis held up the mini-gun and started firing rounds with tracers at the half-demon/half-human youkai. One of the rounds pierced through the left sleeve of Inuyasha's robe.

"I told you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"STARS!" Nemesis yelled as he fired his rocket launcher sending a round right towards Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Miroku stepped forward as he attempted to suck the rocket inside the Wind Tunnel.

"What! Naraku's Poison Insects!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled jumping and tackling Miroku to the ground as the rocket blazed by and destroying a tree.

"STARS!" yelled Nemesis.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll give you stars!" Inuyasha replied back as he tried to slice the right arm off of Nemesis. However, there was a Shikon jewel shard embedded in the arm. Kagome couldn't pick it off due to the rocket launcher and mini-gun combo.

"Why thank you, Sango," Miroku said with a grin as he started to feel up on Sango's ass.

WHACK!

Sango sat up very angered and disgusted. There were civilians hiding out in fear of getting killed by that thing called the Nemesis.

"Inuyasha, we have to rescue the civilians!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sango, Miroku, and Shippou!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Right, cover us!" Miroku replied as he and the other two quickly raced to evacuate the civilians. Suddenly, several police cars pulled up at the park entrance. Japanese police officers came running out from their cars with handguns, shotguns, and assault rifles.

"The police! They're going to get killed!" Kagome exclaimed.

The cops entering were immediately mowed down by the mini-gun on Nemesis. Kagome jumped out of the way and took refuge behind a tree curling up in a ball. Never had she thought she'd be up against monsters using modern day weaponry. Inuyasha continued swinging his Tetsusaiga at the Nemesis who seemed to be very unstoppable with those jewel shards.

"Inuyasha, you have to destroy his weapons," Kagome said.

"Easier said than done," Inuyasha grumbled as he jumped backwards up into the air to avoid an incoming rocket coming from its rocket launcher. Kagome noticed that Nemesis had a jewel shard embedded in both legs and both arms. Two embedded in the chest, two embedded in the back, one embedded in the neck, and one embedded in the head.

Inuyasha had to destroy Nemesis' weapons.

"Who did Naraku join with?" Kagome asked herself. She couldn't do much until both the mini-gun and rocket launcher were destroyed. This was a new type of enemy that Inuyasha would have to fight. A monster that didn't have a scent of a demon nor a dead man.

"Here goes... Wind Scar!" Inuyasha called out as he slammed his sword onto the ground and let a shockwave slide across the ground. However, it didn't have any effect on Nemesis since he wasn't a demon.

_Windscar didn't work, _Kagome thought to herself. Nemesis wasn't a demon at all but a freak created by the use of man's science.

"How can this be?"

Inuyasha charged towards Nemesis making a zig-zag motion avoiding rockets and tracer rounds. These weapons were just as effective as magic. He then jumped up into the air.

"STARS..."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He then added, "Blades of Blood" shooting bright red waves at the Nemesis. One of them disabled the mini-gun rendering it useless.

"STARS..." Nemesis grumbled as it tossed the damaged mini-gun aside. But he still had the rocket launcher. He took aim at Inuyasha and fired. Quickly, Inuyasha brought Tetsusaigo downwards and blocked the rocket as it exploded.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in fear.

Out from the smoke came Inuyasha as he yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He gave a good slash across the Nemesis face. Now Nemesis was pretty pissed off as he threw a hard punch to the face of Inuyasha forcing him back several feet. Kagome also noticed something, the jewel shards weren't purified nor tainted.

Inuyasha laid there slightly unconscious.

"How come it's neutral?" Kagome asked.

She had to do something about those shards. But, Kagome would have to deal with Nemesis and the rocket launcher. Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep gulp. As soon as Nemesis' back was turned, Kagome came out from the tree. She fired her Purification Arrow as it made impact with Nemesis' back knocking the jewel shards from their place.

Nemesis turned back and aimed the rocket launcher at Kagome.

"Ah! Bad idea!" Kagome exclaimed to herself as she took cover by some trees to avoid getting blasted by the rocket launcher.

"STARS..." it grunted.

"Why does he always say stars?" Kagome asked herself. Came out of hiding to see Nemesis charging straight towards her. It scared Kagome even more as she ran away distancing herself from that monster as he tried to shoulder ram her. With the free hand, Nemesis swung hard punches at the young Kagome.

Slowly, Inuyasha sat up and regained his bears. He saw that both Kagome and Nemesis were gone. However, he picked up their scents and followed right after. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was in grave danger at the hands of Nemesis.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, hurry!"

Kagome continued running as Nemesis was in hot pursuit. Out from nowhere came Kirara as she picked up Kagome.

"Thanks, Kirara," Kagome said relieved. Kirara purred as they flew up into the sky distancing themselves from Nemesis.

"STARS!" Nemesis growled as he aimed his rocket launcher up and fired several rounds. Kagome ducked down and clinged onto Kirara.

"I'm not done with you, yet!" Inuyasha yelled.

"STARS..." Nemesis growled turning towards Inuyasha again. He fired another round at Inuyasha, who jumped out the way.

Taking her longbow, Kagome loaded an arrow and took aim at the rocket launcher. "Sacred Arrow..." she said launching her special arrow at the rocket launcher. Just as Nemesis was about to fire, the rocket launcher exploded.

"Freeze!" yelled a police officer.

"STARS..." Nemesis growled ignoring the officer as he continued his fight with Inuyasha. Soon, the police officer opened fire as the rounds penetrated the back area.

"Get out of there!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the officer yelled back firing more rounds at Nemesis who turned his attention. Nemesis came at the officer at full force. The police officer took out the empty clip and loaded a new one. After firing off a few rounds, Nemesis placed his large hand over the officer's face.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

The officer tried to fight his way from the grip. But it was too late as Nemesis shot its tentacle out from his palm and out the back of the officer's skull through the mouth opening. Nemesis threw aside the dead officer's body like it was garbage. The sight of it freaked Inuyasha out. It was one of the scariest things out side.

Kagome sat there shivering in fear after watching what happened.

"MONSTER!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung downwards.

"STARS!" Nemesis growled as he held his arms up in an X and blocked the sword. He threw a hard kick to the gut that sent Inuyasha flying back. Luckily, Inuyasha gently landed on his feet. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at the sight of the unfortunate police officer who met his end at the hand of Nemesis' T-Virus infected tentacle.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku as he quickly ran out. He executed his Spirit Hold taking out some paper with an incantation and threw it towards Nemesis. As the paper touched Nemesis, he was frozen temporarily.

Taking her chance, Kagome came out and executed her Purification Arrow and aimed for the left leg of Nemesis. She fired the arrow as it hit the leg and knocked the jewel shard out of place. Three jewel shards on the ground. Kagome quickly took her chance while Inuyasha and Miroku were double-teaming the Nemesis.

Kirara landed on the ground as Kagome quickly hopped off. She patted Kirara on the head, "go check on Sango and the others."

Running as fast as she could, Kagome bent down and grabbed the three jewel shards and placed them inside her jar for safe keeping. The Spirit Hold wore off as Nemesis whipped out two tentacles and swung them at both Inuyasha and Miroku.

"It seems to be stronger and faster with those jewel shards," Miroku commented as he swung his staff blocking the incoming tentacle attacks.

Inuyasha swung his sword and sliced off one of the tentacles as it squiggled on the ground. "Don't let those tentacles touch you. See that man over there!"

"I shall pray for his soul," Miroku replied as he jumped back avoiding the reach of the tentacle.

Inuyasha swung his sword across Nemesis' chest but didn't have any effect. "I can't use the Wind Scar because it's not a demon! Most of my attacks are useless against it. I want to know what this thing is."

"I have the feeling we'll find the answers soon," Miroku replied. He added, "I can't use the Wind Tunnel because of Naraku's Poison Insects." He then witnessed as Nemesis retracted his damaged tentacle and regenerated.

Nemesis came charging forward striking a hard punch to Miroku who jumped back. With Nemesis' right arm out in the open, Kagome performed another Purification Arrow and knocked the jewel shard from the arm.

"Even without jewel shards, it feels pretty strong!" Miroku added.

"As they say, bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he brought his blade down and sliced off Nemesis' right arm. Purple blood oozed out as the would quickly sealed itself up.

"It's regenerating!" Kagome yelled as she quickly grabbed the fourth jewel shard. With it's left arm, Nemesis threw a hard swinging punch knocking back both Miroku and Inuyasha sending them about several feet away from Kagome. Nemesis turned his attention back towards Kagome and started running after her.

"STARS!"

"Not again!" Kagome yelled as she immediately turned tail and ran. She continued to run for her life and saw five men standing there. They weren't Japanese but looked more of American nationality. Except one of them, who looked Spanish. "Out of the way!" she exclaimed.

"Relax young girl," said the older white man with a beard. He had on black combat pants, boots, and a red vest. The man had a shoulder patch with the symbol of S.T.A.R.S. on the side. "We're trained for this stuff."

"Y-you are?" Kagome asked.

"Better go home while we handle Nemesis here," the man explained.

"That's what it's called? Nemesis?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, now get home!" the man said.

Kagome shook her head and stood her ground, "no! I can't! My friends are still there fighting that thing you call the Nemesis!"

"I see... But you should go, Nemesis isn't one to mess with. Especially if you're a young girl with a bow and arrow," the man explained.

"You need my help!" Kagome exclaimed trying to inform them on what Nemesis currently has.

"We have things handled from here, miss. Ark, Carlos, Ryman, and David!" the man ordered as he took out his Colt Python and came rushing into the battle. Refusing to be defeated, Kagome followed after the five of them.

"Wait up!"

"Barry, we can't let her tag along," Ark said.

"We'll think of something," Barry replied.

Ark Thompson was armed with an M-16A2 assault rifle, Carlos Oliviera was armed with a Benelli tactical shotgun, Kevin Ryman was armed with an MP5K sub-machine gun, and David King was armed with a grenade launcher. The five of them quickly rushed to the scene where they saw Sango fighting against Nemesis.

Sango was riding on top of Kirara's back as she executed her Hiraikotsu attack throwing her giant boomerang at Nemesis. However, the boomerang didn't do that much to Nemesis as he tried smacking both Sango and Kirara with his tentacles.

"A flaming cat?" Carlos asked.

"Don't ask... Ever since we got to Osaka, we've been seeing strange things," Barry replied as he got in a kneeling position and fired his Colt Python. He then added, "take formation!" The other four nodded as Carlos hid behind some trees, Ryman taking refuge at another place. David King distanced himself with the grande launcher. Ark took a standing position as all five of them fired on Nemesis.

"What are they doing?" Sango asked as she threw her Hiraikotsu and Nemesis again.

Their firepower didn't seem to have any effect on Nemesis at all for some reason. Barry took out a frag grenade and threw it at Nemesis.

BOOM!

The grenade exploded but Nemesis wasn't hurt at all.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked as he unloaded his shotgun onto Nemesis' back.

"I don't know," Barry calmly answered as he rolled to his right to avoid Nemesis' hard left punch. Nemesis quickly regenerated his right arm and was ready to go all out again. "His right arm's back!"

"Listen!" Kagome yelled. "That Nemesis has shards of the Shikon Jewel all over his body! You have to get the jewel shards off!"

"What are you talking about?" Ark asked as he loaded a new magazine and emptied it onto Nemesis.

"STARS!" Nemesis growled.

"Just distract it enough for me to knock the shards off his body," Kagome sighed.

"What's the plan?" Ryman asked.

Barry sighed, "we'll do as the girl says."

"What!"

"Not like we have anything else to give," Barry added. He then turned to Kagome and smiled, "it's all you."

"Thanks," Kagome said as the five of them would do their best to distract Nemesis. She sent forth another Purification Arrow as it nailed Nemesis in the neck shooting out a jewel shard. It made itself visible much to their awe.

"Whoa, she was right," Ark commented to himself.

David King took the opportunity to fire an Ice Round at the face of Nemesis. It was something that Nemesis didn't like, which was the cold.

"Fire another one!" Kagome yelled.

Another Ice Round was fired hitting Nemesis in the chest. This time, Kagome fired another Purification Arrow and nailed Nemesis in the forehead. Another jewel shard flew out and touched the ground. Despite the jewel shards, Nemesis was just as strong with out them.

"How many does he have left?" Barry asked as he continued to fire at Nemesis.

"Four more! One on his left arm, one on his left leg, and two on his chest!" Kagome explained. Sango assisted executing her Hiraikotsu again. "Sango, keep Nemesis distracted from the air!"

"Right!"

"Spinning Top!" Shippou yelled as he made his giant top spinning on top of Nemesis' head. It was pissed off and ran after Shippou trying to spank him with his tentacles. Scared out of his wits, Shippou ran left and right.

"Carlos, get the linear launcher out!" Barry ordered.

Taking off his black bad, Carlos unzipped the bag and took out the linear launcher. Something that can immediately destroy any B.O.W. With Nemesis distracted, Carlos assumed the kneeling position and took a shot. The glowing white energy blast flew forward and made impact with Nemesis' chest.

However, the blast disipated as the jewel shards in Nemesis' chest started to pulsate.

"What!" Carlos asked surprised.

"The jewel shards on Nemesis' chest!" Kagome exclaimed. She immediately came up with an idea, "here!" Kagome tossed the small jar of jewel shards to Carlos, who caught them.

"What are these for?" Carlos asked not knowing what to do with them.

"These are purified jewel shards. Place them on your weapon," Kagome explained.

"If you say so..." Carlos replied a bit skeptical. Quickly, he placed the jewel shards on top of the linear launcher. The shards started to pulsate giving the weapon some sort of energy charge. "What's going on!"

"Just fire it at Nemesis!" Kagome shouted.

"You sure you know what you're doing!" Sango asked.

"Yes, trust me!'

The linear launcher had the four jewel shards on. Carlos took his aim and fired it at Nemesis. The big blast of energy forced all four remaining jewel shards off of Nemesis. Carlos was surprised that it worked.

"It worked?" Kagome asked also shocked.

David King took the opportunity as he fired more Ice Rounds at Nemesis. The power of these rounds were pretty iritating.

"Fox Fire!" Shippou yelled throwing a blue flame that engulfed Nemesis completely.

"STARS!" Nemesis angrily growled. Thought it was a magic fire, it was still fire. The heat of it caused Nemesis to mutate into its second form. He was pretty tough and resilient without the use of the jewel shards.

Nemesis then started to secrete a substance. The trenchcoat was gone. It all resulted in the spontaneous mutation to his next form.

"It's transforming!" Sango exclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Kagome asked.

"One of Umbrella's ultimate bio-weapons, the Nemesis," Barry answered. He added, "supposed to be indestructable. Very difficult to destroy."

"Seems that way," Kagome said.

Barry added, "conventional weapons have no effect. Explosives only knock it out for some time."

"We're not very conventional people," Sango said to Barry. Nemesis then leaped forward towards the group as Sango executed her Hiraikotsu throwing her large boomerang keeping the thing at bay for the next few seconds.

"That fire must've put too much pressure on Nemesis making him transform," Barry said with deep concern.

"I'm sorry!" Shippou quickly apologized.

"Don't be, kid. You did what you could to fight that thing," Barry replied patting Shippou on the head.

"I can't use my arrows... Nemesis isn't a demon," Kagome said.

"What's wrong?" Ark asked.

Kagome looked at her arrows, "my arrows can only destroy cursed demons and cursed dead..."

"Nemesis' tentacles has the virus that reanimates dead bodies," Barry said.

"I saw the shards... They weren't purified nor cursed," Kagome replied.

Barry shook his head, "Nemesis is self-aware to an extent. But he's programmed... That could be why..."

Kagome turned to see Miroku slowly waking up.

"I got it!" Kagome explained.

Nemesis was still standing. Miroku sat up regaining some slight consciousness and saw that the Nemesis didn't have the jewel shards anymore. "Kagome?" he asked not knowing what was going on.

"Miroku, use the Wind Tunnel!" Kagome exclaimed.

"The Poison Insects!" Miroku exclaimed.

"That's new," Barry said. He then aimed for the insects, "fire at those strange insects!" The five of them did as they were instructed and opened fire at the insects taking one after another down. With the instects down, Miroku executed his Wind Tunnel.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled opening up his right hand and exposing that black home as it sucked up the Nemesis.

"STARS!" it growled.

Inuyasha sat up witnessing what had just happened. Kagome, Sango, and the rest stood behind as Nemesis was sucked up. Before being sucked completely into oblivion, Nemesis shot out two tentacles as one of them pierced through Miroku and the other pierced through Shippou.

"Shippou!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku quickly closed upt he Wind Tunnel as he fell to his knees holding himself where Nemesis had pierced him. "Ugggggghhhh... Now I feel like I'm burning up..."

"Uggghhh... Me too," Shippou added holding himself in pain.

"Miroku! Shippou!" Inuyasha exclaimed running to their aid.

"Miroku!" Sango cried out as she immediatley hopped off Kirara. Kirara then reverted to her regular kitty-kat form.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked feeling his body burning and cramping up.

"You've been infected with the T-Virus, young man," Barry explained.

"T-Virus?"

Soon, the demon puppet of Naraku appeared with white babboon outfit. Inuyasha turned and faced the Naraku puppet.

"YOU!"

"I guess we're in Miss Kagome's time era right now..." said the puppet with Naraku's voice. He added, "better get those two immediate help. Whomever is touched by this T-Virus becomes part of the living dead... See that police officer that Nemesis had killed recently."

Sango turned and saw the dead police officer reanimated as part of the walking dead. She quickly executed her Hiraikotsu cutting the zombie in half.

"Who are you working with!" Inuyasha demanded to know.

The puppet then turned to the five men, "Miss Alexia Ashford has told me all about you... Barry Burton of S.T.A.R.S. Ark Thompson... Kevin Ryman... David King... And Carlos Oliviera."

"Who are you?" Carlos asked.

"They call me Naraku," the puppet answered.

"I've heard enough! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled sending a cyclone of energy from his Tetsusaiga destroying the puppet.

"Shit, we need to get these two of the facility," Barry explained.

"I want to know about this so-called Umbrella Corporation and this T-Virus!" Kagome demanded to know. This was all new to her. Now Naraku had access to modern day technology that could make magic obsolete.

"You're not going to like it one bit," Barry said.

"I don't care," Kagome replied.

"I want to hear who Naraku is working with," Inuyasha added.

"We'll tell you what we can," Barry said. "I'm Barry Burton," he said extending his hand to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. Inuyasha quiet shook Barry's head but angry at the whole mess of Naraku and Alexia Ashford.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said introducing himself. "His name is Inuyasha."

"I'm Sango," Sango said accepting Barry's handshake. Kirara came up and purred against Barry's leg.

"Ark Thompson."

"David King."

"Kevin Ryman..."

"Carlos Oliviera."

**HQ Medical Facility - Briefing Room**

Miroku and Shippou were placed in the suspended animation field with Guy until the vaccine could be found. Becky Chambers was there since she had a degree in medical and biological sciences. Kagome somewhat understood most of this. Inuyasha and Sango being from the Sengoku era had to be lectured on complex sciences.

They were pretty much clueless but understood the part about how this was created by man. Kagome had a very saddened look on her face.

"This was created by humans?" Kagome asked as a tear slowly formed down her cheek.

Becky shook her head, "not me... But the Umbrella Corporation." She explained what the Umbrella Corporation did was illegal, immoral, and unethical.

"Can't the government do anything about it?" Sango asked.

Becky shook her head again, "easier said than done. Any government is corruptable... Like the one in your time era. Umbrella has the wealth giving it the power and infleunce to do whatever they want."

Inuyasha shook his head in disgust. "Humans today are no better than Naraku... Toying with people's lives..." He was obviously disgusted with his human side. Sango was pretty disgusted, too.

"I can't believe we're capable of this stuff in the future," Sango said shaking her head. Because of Umbrella, Miroku could very well join the rank of the walking dead. "We're supposed to help not hurt people..." She wanted to cry but witheld her tears.

"This is what happens when we save humans... They turn on each other," Inuyasha added still disgusted.

"Inuyasha, not all humans are bad," Becky explained. "There are plenty of us who don't believe in what Umbrella is doing. We're trying to do our part to fight the Umbrella Corporation. They're bad people. They've hurt too many people to get what

Sango was trembling a bit, "are humans very capable of doing this?"

Becky shook her head, "people who do this aren't human. They're monsters in disguise..." She too was disgusted. "They're still here after fighting them over over four years..."

"Maybe this is why we were brought here," Sango added.

"I don't care who they are," Inuyasha said.

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome were still very disillusioned and disgusted with everything. Instead of magic, something created by human beings turned people into either monsters or part of the walking dead. Inuyasha was getting very disgusted with humans. But he remembered that Kagome is from this time era.

_Maybe not all humans are bad, _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"These so called 'bio-organic weapons...' They must be the demons of this time era," Sango said. She didn't like it but it was inevitable that her way of life would end in this time era. Most demons would've been exterminated then.

Sango was happy about that part. But she was angry at the fact that man-made creatures would take their place and slaughter innocent people. She then rose up, "if they are the demons of this time era, I will lend my demon-slaying services."

"You will?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, "I may not be from this time... But all suffering is the same... And Naraku has aligned himself with a very dangerous enemy of your time."

"Who is this Naraku?" Becky asked.

Inuyasha turned away. This was something he didn't want to talk about.

"Becky, can you show me to the bathroom?" Kagome asked.

"Certainly," Becky said as she and Kagome left the briefing room. Sango and Inuyasha stayed behind especially since there was a TV inside. The two of them were getting used to the concept of the television set.

Kagome would then explain to Becky of the situation of Inuyasha and Naraku. It would be a very deep conversation. Becky would need to know as much as she can about the person known as Naraku. Especially since he's aligned himself with Alexia Ashford.

**Underwater Umbrella Facility**

**Lab 10**

Naraku stood there looking at seven tall cylinders that were tightly locked. He stood there with much intrigue. Alexia Ashford then entered the room wearing a black gown as if she was attending some opera.

"How did you like Nemesis?" Alexia asked.

Naraku smiled a bit, "Nemesis was destroyed... But, it did a good job of infecting two of Inuyasha's party. It's very strong. Even without the jewel shards."

Alexia sighed, "I'm glad to see it's effective. But those things are very hard to make. Only few have the compatibily of the NE-T Virus that makes up the Nemesis." She then looked at the seven containers.

"Are they?" Naraku asked.

"Yes they are," she nodded. Alexia added, "as you requested... The remains of whom you call the Shichinintai or the Band of Seven."

"Excellent," Naraku replied.

"Are they as good as you say they are?" Alexia asked with intrigue.

"Indeed... Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, and Ginkotsu... Best mercenaries..." Naraku explained.

"They'll be reanimated and stronger than ever. Without the jewel shards of course," Alexia said. Naraku gave her three jewel shards earlier. Around Alexia's neck, these shards looked more defiled than ever.

Alexia Ashford was a complete sociopath just like Naraku.

"We'll start the process tomorrow, Naraku."

Naraku had to admit that this technology was just as effective as magic. He would this technology to his full advantage to get rid of Inuyasha once and for all.


	199. Cradled Life

Cradled Life

**Secret Underground Umbrella Storage Facility**

**Entrance**

Cody Travers, Mike Haggar, Maki Genryusai, Allen Snider, Sodom, Rolento, Terry Bogard, along with Ken Masters, Ryu Hoshi, Tebasa, Leo, and Kenji. Their reasons coming was to grab the vaccines for all the viruses manufacted by the Umbrella Corporation. Guy was infected by the T-Virus after saving Poison Kiss from one of the Nemesis' tentacle attacks.

He was now joined by Miroku and Shippou whom were from the Sengoku Era. They too were fighting the clock against the effects of this T-Virus. Tebasa had given each of them a potion she had made that slowed down the infection rate of the T-Virus. But they had to get the actual vaccine to get rid of it completely. This young woman would have to make the ultra vaccine that would eradicate all the viruses that Umbrella has created so far.

Umbrella had no idea about the person known as Tebasa. Red Arremer hid behind and would follow later. He owed Guy that much for agreeing to take him back to Earth. This red gargoyle would keep an eye out. Whenever Umbrella would come and attack, Red Arremer would strike. Many lives would hang in the balance. Ken Masters and Ryu Hoshi managed to fully recover from the attacks by Jack Krauser.

"Feeling all right?" Haggar asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm more concerned about Guy," Ken answered.

Ryu popped his arm a bit and added, "Guy's a good friend of ours. We're not going to let Umbrella take his life." He wanted to a few more cracks at the Umbrella Corporation.

"For Guy," Cody said.

"For Guy," added Allen Snider.

"Rena and Jessica are looking after Guy," Haggar explained. He was ready to take on whatever the Umbrella Corporation had up their sleeves. Immediately, Ryu stopped in his tracks. "Ryu, why did you stop?"

Ryu stood there without looking, "show yourself... I know that you're watching..."

"Gyaahahahahahaha... Damn, I was hoping that I wouldn't be detected," said Red Arremer's voice. He then added, "I'll show myself since there's no point in hiding." Red Arremer came flying out of one of the trees as leaves fell to the ground.

His wings flapped as he gently landed on his feet.

"Ah, the hell are you!" Maki asked as she immediately stood her guard.

"Red Arremer... Been awhile since we met at the Chaos Tournament," Ryu explained.

"Sure has," Red Arremer laughed. He looked at Maki and held his hands out. "Whoa, I'm not here to fight you lady. I am here to fight something else..." Red Arremer looked at the others about to put up their guard.

Ken Masters and Terry Bogard immediately crossed their arms.

"Hey guys..." Red Arremer addressed both Ken and Terry.

"What do you want?" Terry asked.

"Hey, I'm on yourside. I helped guide your buddy's soul back into his body. But the longer we argue, the more time we waste in getting what he needs," Red Arremer explained.

"He's right," Ryu said as he stepped onto the elevator lift.

The others immediately followed after.

"It's been awhile, Red Arremer," Tebasa added.

"Yeah, it has."

Ryu pressed the button as it slowly descended downwards to the secret storage facility. All thirteen of them stood there as the elevator would stop all the way at the bottom. Thirteen was a very unlucky number and it was a Friday. This would be very unlucky for the people inside the facility.

"Recon team scoped out the place. Everybody inside is human. Don't want the risk of some outbreak," Rolento explained. He then added, "this must definitely be the place." Soon, the elevator stopped as a long tunnel was in front of them. "No killing is needed," Rolento concluded.

"Aw nuts..." Red Arremer replied.

They were met by about forty security guards that must've expected them. And the guards were armed with stun batons.

"Hadouken!" Ryu yelled.

"Power Wave!" Terry yelled.

"Force Ball!" Allen yelled.

"Hadouken!" Ryu yelled.

About nine guards flew back from the blasts. Mike Haggar grabbed another guard and knocked him out with a belly to back suplex. Maki effortlessly smacked three guards down with her tonfa. Hardly any special attacks were needed to take these things down.

"Too easy..." Maki said throwing a spinning hook kick taking out another guard.

Rolento pulled out several flash bang grenades and threw them forward. Quickly, the group covered their eyes.

BOOM!

The guards were blinded and coughing. Red Arremer flew around grabbing and tossing guards around. Sodom managed to suplex another guard. Leo and Kenji double-teamed several guards as Tebasa continued forward. Cody sent another guard flying back with a hard Haymaker.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

"Tebasa, go on! We'll hold them off and meet you there!" Leo exclaimed.

The viruses created by the Umbrella Corporation interested Tebasa deeply. She wanted to find out more about the sciences that Umbrella deals in. Tebasa has travelled through man lands with the use of magic and sorcery.

This isn't the first time that Tebasa has travelled to Earth. But, this is the first time that she has ever heard of the T-Virus. While the others were taking on the guards, Tebasa continued down the hallway. Doors opened on the sides as several men stepped out with their stun batons ready and aimed at the sorcerologist.

"Not another step, witch!"

"Tsk, tsk... In the way of my research, how rude!" Tebasa exclaimed. As the four guards came at her, Tebasa followed up with her Reverie Sword. She rose up into the air spinning a blade forcing the guards to fly back losing consciousness.

More side doors opened up with more guards stepping out. They had stun batons in both hands using them like Filipino Kali sticks. Some smacked their batons together generating sparks. With her cat staff, Tebasa effortlessly thrwarted their attacks. One of them executed a jump back kick that Tebasa jumped back avoiding.

BOINK!

Her cat staff slammed down on top of the poor guard's head. Within seconds, the others were immediately knocked out. More guards came out from the wood work forming various barricades blocking Tebasa from the viral vaccines.

"More nuissances," Tebasa said.

"Get her!"

Tebasa executed her Dragon Ball technique as she turned into a big ball and rolled forward at the guards. She wouldn't stop. The guards either had to jump out the way or take damage.

"Out of the way!"

"Shit!"

"What the!"

Tebasa was back on her feet leaving behind several guards that laid there unconscious. She was getting closer to the vaccines. More guards piled up making sure Tebasa didn't get close to the main storage lab.

Tebasa executed her Rising Dragon super move. She mored into a dragon and went into a big ball rolling towards the guards. The guards had nowhere to go as Tebasa knocked them down like bowling pins. She was more than enough to take on these guards.

The guards laid there in pain. They didn't want anything to do with Tebasa.

"Want more?" she asked.

"No! No!"

"I'm good!"

"Just what I thought," Tebasa said as she made her way. A large double-door stood in her way and it was code locked. "Damn, it's code locked..." There was one way to get in. Tessa executed her Robot Laser super attack as she morphed into a lab technician with a giant robot standing next to her.

It fired a blue laser that pierced through the door.

Tebasa reverted to normal and stepped through the opening. There were vaccines for the T-Virus, G-Virus, Progenator Virus, and many others. There were some research files and medical supplies around.

"There we go," Tebasa said to herself.

Leo, Kenji, and Red Arremer immediately entered the room.

"Is this it?" Red Arremer asked.

Tebasa nodded, "yes, now help me carry these out. The vaccines for all the viruses that Umbrella has created."

Red Arremer took the medical supplies while Tebasa, Leo, and Kenji handled the vaccines. It was an easy mission so far. The guards were too out of it to call for reinforcements. Immediately, the large group hurried down the tunnel where they met the others.

"You get it?" Cody asked.

"Yup!" Tebasa exclaimed.

"Thank you! You don't know how much it means to me!" Cody exclaimed with such gratitude.

"I can imagine," Leo replied.

"Let's get this stuff over as soon as possible," Haggar interrupted. The group nodded as they stepped up onto the elevator. Maki quickly pressed the button as the elevator ascended upwards to the surface.

"For once, it was something easy," Terry said.

"It was good to blow off some much needed steam," Ken added laughing as he and Terry punched fists together.

"I have to admit fighting them is better than going against zombies and other freaks," Ryu admitted with a laugh.

"I agree," Terry said patting Ryu on the shoulder.

"We have a lab set up to your specific needs," Rolento explained. Tebasa nodded. They had to race against time. No telling how much longer the effects of the force field will last. It's been past two weeks since Guy's encountered with one of the Nemesis' created by the Umbrella Corporation.

"Heard you have two more that have been infected," Haggar added.

"Yeah," Rolento replied.

The elevator made it to the top. They were immediately met by the GI JOEs serving as armed escort over to HQ.

"Mission complete," Rolento said.

"Bout time... I was getting sick and tired of fighting zombies and other creepy things," Allen Snider added.

"Don't be so happy yet," Ryu said.

"I know, I know..."

The large group immediately entered the armored vehicles and quickly drove off from the site. Osaka PD took over as they would investigate Umbrella having an unauthorized facility without a zoning permit.

**Underwater Umbrella HQ**

**Alexia's Office**

Alexia sat there on the computer looking for a way to make the soon to be resurrected Band of Seven more powerful than the last time they were brought back to life. Naraku requested each be given a shard of the Shikon Jewel. She felt that with the proper gene therapy, that they'd still be powerful without the shards.

The Band of Seven were something that could be useful in combatting the Fallen Stars led by Albert Wesker and the HCF. What she didn't know was that Wesker had recruited a resurrected priestess from the Sengoku Era by the name of Kikyo. She was a sworn enemy of Naraku. Alexia would soon find out.

What Alexia also didn't know where the new fighters that Wesker had recruited under his wing. They were pretty lethal fighters to be dealth with. But Umbrella had recently captured the demon axeman known as Astaroth. That made eight. With the help of Naraku, there were nine highly skilled fighters working underneath her.

But Naraku would delegate it to Kagura or he'd destroy her. Either way, Alexia Ashford was slowly starting to develop her own group of highly skilled fighters.

There was the slightly feigning alliance with both Shadowlaw and COBRA. M. Bison had skilled fighters under his wing. That's what Alexia needed. COBRA was helpful too since the GI JOEs are in Japan, too. Alexia didn't know about what had just happened at the storage facility. For now, her time was fully devoted in the reanimation of the Band of Seven.

Alexia also had the aid of Nelo Angelo also known as Virgil Sparda.

"They'll be stronger than ever," Alexia said with a smile.

There was a buzz at the door.

"What is it?" Alexia asked.

"Lady Alexia, that person is here."

"Let him in."

The doors opened as a man in a formal white suit with long blonde hair entered. He was pretty much calm and collected. It seemed that this man knew who and what he was dealing with.

"Alexia Ashford, I presume," the man said.

"You must be Lord Shin. Haven't heard much about you. Whatever I heard, you're quite the killer," Alexia Ashford explained rising from her seat. "Master of the Southern Cross Crane Style," she added.

"That is correct," Shin explained.

"I have an offer that you cannot simply refused," Alexia said rising from her desk. She was wearing another black dressed with some tight black collar around her neck. Grabbing a bottle of scotch, Alexia poured a glass for Shin and handed to him.

"Why thank you," Shin said with a smile.

Shin took a few sips waiting to hear what Alexia had to offer.

"We could use someone with lethal skills such as yourself," Alexia explained.

"I have my reasons for working under you until this whole thing blows over," Shin replied back towards Alexia. He didn't like the fact that groups like the Umbrella Corporation taint what is natural with their illegal science and research. But, they had something he wanted.

"I know you do," Alexia said.

"I want you to bring back my beloved Yuria," Shin explained. He was still saddened that after taking Yuria from Kenshiro that she committed suicide. Shin was one of the four men that fell in love with Yuria.

Kenshiro, Toki, and Roah were the other three that were also in love with the woman known as Yuria. If Umbrella could pull this off, Shin would deeply indebted to the Umbrella Corporation.

"We can easily bring your beloved back to you," Alexia explained.

"Then I shall join with you," Shin replied.

Alexia poured herself a glass of vodka and drank, "I am glad."

"I have one request," Shin said.

"What is this request?" Alexia asked.

Shin rose from his seat and explained, "it's pretty simple." He then finished off with, "if you happen to run into Kenshiro, he is mine and mine alone to kill."

"I'll honor your request," Alexia laughed. She then added, "you will be entered in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. We need you to kill as many of these fighters as possible. What worthless scum they are."

"They'll be no match for the hand of the Southern Cross," Shin said.

"I'm glad," Alexia responded with a wicked smile.

"How soon can you bring Yuria back?" Shin asked.

"Could take some time," Alexia answered.

"Very well," Shin replied. He then rose up from his seat, "call for me if whenever you need my assistance." With that Shin left the room. Alexia was happy to know that she managed to get the aid from one of the most lethal martial artists in the world.

"We'll simply clone an army of her," Alexia said to herself.

**HQ Medical Ward**

Rena Genryusai and Jessica Haggar sat outside the room where Guy laid in bed. The field of suspended animation was slowly starting to wear off. There was the look of concern, sadness, and fear that Rena would lose her fiance to the T-Virus that was afflicted onto Guy by a Nemesis created by the Umbrella Corporation.

Jessica too was concerned since she and Guy are good friends. She still felt that Cody and the others would get back in time with the vaccine. They were joined by three other people consisting of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango.

Miroku and Shippo were placed in the same room as Guy since they took were infected by a Nemesis just recently.

"Force field is deteriorating," Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry my boyfriend will be back soon with the cure..." Jessica assured.

"He's your fiance?" Kagome asked.

Rena nodded, "yes. We're to get married soon. But things might not go as planned because of what's going on."

"Umbrella are a bunch of jerks," Kagome said.

"You got that right," Jessica agreed.

Becky Chambers then entered the hallway and approached the group, "they're on their way with the vaccine."

"Really?" Rena asked.

"Yes. They'll be here soon. There's an armored escort headed here right now. Nothing's going to happen to them or the vaccine," Becky assured.

"Thank you," Rena said rising from her seat and hugging Becky.

"Just doing our jobs... Putting an end to Umbrella once and for all," Becky replied. Though she didn't want to, Becky knew that they needed all the help they could get. Umbrella Corporation was still powerful with the money, power, and influence they have around the globe.

Hugo entered with Poison Kiss, El Gado, and Holly Wood. They too came to check up on Guy. Poison Kiss looked through the glass and saw Guy laying ther peacefully. Immediately, she turned towards Rena.

"You're a lucky woman. I wish I had a man who'd put his life on the line for me," Poison Kiss said. She then added, "I owe Guy a lot. Especially what happened in the park."

"You can tell him yourself. They're coming back with the vaccine," Jessica said.

"That's great," Poison Kiss said with a smile.

Inuyasha then whispered something to Kagome, "that woman doesn't smell right..."

"A demon?" Kagome asked.

"No, human. But she has this slight scent of a man... But the woman scent is overpowering it," Inuysaha answered. He didn't know what was up with his sense of smell. Sango didn't get to overhear the conversation which was for the best.

"I don't think you're ready for this explanation, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered back.

"I'm sure I can!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome took a deep breath and walked Inuyasha to a private room. Immediately, she closed the door where nobody could hear. Taking a deep sigh, Kagome knew that she was going to regret telling this to Inuyasha.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Kagome said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Inuyasha said and added, "just say it."

"You sure about this?"

"I'm sure!"

"This is knowledge beyond your time," Kagome said.

"Just get it over with! Suspense is killing me!" Inuyasha burst getting annoyed.

"Here goes... In this time era, science has gone a long way. Much further than magic or any kind of sorcery," Kagome explained.

"Okay, what does this science do?" Inuyasha asked.

"When a man feels like a woman and a woman feels like a man..." Kagome explained as the sound of her voice faded. She was twidling her thumbs getting all nervous explaining the situation to Inuyasha.

"What are you so nervous about?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not something I can easily explained," Kagome nervously chuckled.

"Get it over with! The simple explanation!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Okay, it's possible for a man to be made into a woman and it's possible for a woman to be made into a man," Kagome said.

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked. He then added, "that doesn't explain my sense of smell!"

Kagome was getting pretty annoyed, "Inuyasha...SIT BOY!"

Immediately, Kouga the Wolf-Demon entered the door. "Kagome, are you all right!"

"Oh hey, Kouga! Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome nervously laughed.

"I've been everywhere looking for you," Kouga explained. He then saw Inuyasha laying on the floor face first, "serves you right for trying to take advantage of Kagome."

"It's not what you think," Kagome explained.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," Kouga replied. He then turned to Poison Kiss and had the same sense that Inuyasha had. "There's something not right about her..."

_This is going to take awhile, _Kagome thought to herself. She then turned to Kouga, "wait right here!" Kagome immediately raced to Becky, "excuse me, can you help me out with something?"

"Sure, what is it Kagome?" Becky asked.

Kagome immediately whispered to Becky's ear, "both Inuyasha and Kouga smell something about that woman. From what they said, I know that she used to be a man. I need a private screening room and a DVD documentary talking about sex changes."

"I see," Becky replied a bit puzzled.

"They don't know anything about that stuff..."

"I'll see what I can do," Becky replied.

"Thanks," Kagome said.

Becky's phone rang, "Chambers here. Okay, they're pass the front doors. Okay good." She then hung up. "Vaccine has made it into the building."

"Really? Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We owe you a lot, Miss Chambers," Rena said.

"Just call me Becky."

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Cody Travers along with Mike Haggar and Allen Snider came rushing in through the door to the hallway. Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters quickly followed after. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Rena Genryusai, and Jessica Haggar rose up to greet their friends.

"Here," Cody said as he handed the vaccine to Becky Chambers.

"Thank you," Rena said as she hugged Cody.

"I would never let Guy die like this," Cody replied.

Becky Chambers came rushing in through the door to the room. The barrier had completely vanished as the T-Virus started to rapidly spread through their bodies. Taking the syringes, Becky quickly administered the vaccines to Guy, Miroku, and Shippou. Afterwards, Becky casually stepped out from the room.

"Are they going to be all right?" Kagome asked.

Becky nodded, "they'll be fine. It'll take about an hour to three for the vaccine to take full effect." She then added, "feel free to walk around the city. We'll call you when they wake up."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here," Sango said.

"Me too," Rena said.

"I smell something oddly familiar," Inuyasha said as he immediately rose up from his feet. The smell became more familiar as Inuyasha stepped out of the room. There, he saw Red Arremer standing there.

"Inuyasha?" Red Arremer asked.

"It's been awhile, Red Arremer," Inuyasha said.

Red Arremer laughed, "sure has. I remember the last time we sparred against each other. The hell you doing in this time?"

"Long story," Inuyasha explained.

"Who's your friend?" Kagome asked.

"Red Arremer," Inuyasha answered.

Red Arremer turned to see Kouga stepping out. The two of them knew each other as well. "Kouga's here, too?"

"Well what has hell brought back. It's you, Red Arremer," Kouga said a bit annoyed.

Kagome then approached both Inuyasha and Kouga, "oh, while they get better. There's something I want you two to watch."

"Watch what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Kagome answered.

**HQ - Video Screening Room**

Red Arremer followed the trio into the room. Kagome instructed both Kouga and Inuyasha to take a seat as she popped in the DVD. She then turned to both demons and explained, "you'll find out why that person has that strange scent."

"I've been trying to figure out why she has a funny scent," Kouga said.

"What could possibly be scary?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe you're the one that's scared," Kouga taunted.

"Why you little-" Inuyasha was about to say.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Red Arremer sat on the table laughing his ass off. "Dog demon pussy whipped by a sixteen year old girl... Losing your touch?"

"Shut up..." Inuyasha groaned.

"I'm going to leave the room and see my parents," Kagome explained. "I don't want any of you to leave this room until I come back."

"I'll keep them company," Red Arremer offered.

"That's pretty generous of you," Kagome said as she left the room.

The DVD started to play as Inuyasha and Kouga just sat there quietly not looking at each other.

_Three hours later..._

Three hours have passed since the vaccine was administered. Kouga and Inuyasha were left in the room watching a DVD documentary on the history of the sex change. To them, it was truly disturbing and unsettling.

For that time, both Inuyasha and Kouga let out terrifying screams of insanity. It was pretty much mentally scarring for both demons.

Both demons had the frozen look of fear on their faces.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Kouga howled as if he was afraid.

"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!" Inuyasha cried. He wanted to leave his seat but Kouga wouldn't let him.

"No! Kagome said we must stay! We're staying!" Kouga exclaimed.

Inuyasha immediately shook his head, "this is horrible!"

"You see me complaining!" Kouga asked.

"Maybe you like this stuff, Kouga!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"As if! I can't believe dog-demon is freaked out!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Yeah, what about you!" Inuyasha accused. But he couldn't believe that this stuff was possible. The sight of it would even make the most terrifying demons cringe at the sight. Then again, both demons would have an edge over the others.

They have seen the most horrifying stuff so far. Both turned to Red Arremer to see that he's been sleeping throughout the whole movie.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Red Arremer snored.

Kagome immediately entered the room, "I'm back! Miroku and the others had just woke up."

"That's great!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he rose up.

"I was wondering we could go get some dinner after this," Kagome suggested.

"D-dinner?" Inuyasha asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, we haven't eaten anything yet so far," Kagome said.

The thought of food and watching that one documentary was more than enough to make Inuyasha feel queazy. She then turned to Kagome, "is there anywhere I can used the bathroom?"

"Sure, step out and make a left. You can't miss it," Kagome answered.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he made a run for the bathroom. Kouga also feeling sick followed after Inuyasha.

"I wonder what's gotten them," Kagome said to herself.

"Out of my way mutt!" Kouga yelled.

"Me first!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kouga.

Red Arremer then woke up from his nap, "where'd they go?"

"Bathroom," Kagome answered.

"I need something to eat, I'm getting the munchies," he said.

**HCF Briefing Room**

Jack Krauser stood there dressed in a new set of military clothes with red beret. With Wesker out of commission for the night, it was up to Jack Krauser to pick up the slack. The Fallen Stars and the fighters from the Organization sat around as Jack Krauser gave the briefing. He looked away as Ten Count winked at him.

"We have a new member," Jack Krauser explained.

Kikyo sat there quietly and the upright position.

"Kikyo, am I right?" J. Krauser asked.

Kikyo nodded, "yes, I am Kikyo."

"She will come in very handy. Word has it that Umbrella has a powerful ally named Naraku. A master of demons," J. Krauser explained.

Nero Chaos sat back with intrigue. He was the man of '666' Beasts. This would be a very interesting fight to have. The man took immediate interest in the man known as Naraku. Naraku would make a very interesting opponent. J. Krauser took note not to mention what had just happened to Albert Wesker.

"What we're going to do is simultaneous attack two of Umbrella's facilities and steal their research," J. Krauser explained and added, "Kikyo will join with the Fallen Stars for her first mission."

"That's fine," Kikyo gently replied.

"I have a question," Nero Chaos informed.

"What is it?" J. Krauser asked.

"Kikyo, are you a holy priestess?" Nero Chaos asked out of curiousity.

"I am," Kikyo answered.

"Then why side with such people like us?" Nero Chaos asked.

Kikyo rose up and explained, "your enemies and my enemy has sided. I will work with you until Naraku is destroyed."

"Good enough reason for me," Robber Soul said.

"You have the scent of death on you as well," Nero Chaos added.

Kikyo nodded, "I am dead. This body isn't real. My remains were stolen when my grave was desecrated. My flesh is simply clay turned to living flesh..."

"Rather interesting."

"I knew there was something interesting about you," Gen-An included.

"That's enough," J. Krauser said.

He then pointed to a map of Osaka.

"First team will attack the secret facility underneath the slums. Other team will attack the facility along the coast of Osaka," J. Krauser explained.

"We'll take the one by the coast," Vermillion said.

"Very well," J. Krauser said. He then added, "each of you will have three platoons of Cleaners assisting you." He then finished with, "we'll strike in a few days."

"Highly disposable, right?" Vermillion asked.

J. Krauser nodded, "yeah. They dissolve into nothing upon death. No trace of evidence is left behind." He then concluded with, "go enjoy the night." The large group of fighters including Jack Krauser left the room.

Kikyo sat there by herself.

This was still all new to her. Kikyo was in the twenty-first century. Everything was all new to her. But some things were still the same, humans and demons alike. However, this was something Kikyo couldn't fully grasp in the twenty-first century.

Weapons are just as effective if even more as magic and sorcery. She hasn't ran into any demons nor genetically enhanced freaks so far. Also she could sense the Shikon Jewel shards in Osaka. Naraku was still there. But, she could also sense Inuyasha and the others.

"Inuyasha, are you here too?" Kikyo asked.

She had something else to say as well.

"That Ten Count guy scares me for some reason," she said to herself.

**Hospital Room**

Guy sat up in his bed stretching out a bit. Cody Travers, Mike Haggar, Jessica Haggar, Rena Genryusai, Maki Genryusai, Allen Snider, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, William Guile, Chun-Li Xiang, Terry Bogard, Blue Mary, Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Rolento Schugerg, Sodom, Poision Kiss, Becky Chambers, Red Arremer, and Hugo were there to greet him.

"How long was I out for?" Guy asked.

"Over a week at least," Becky answered.

"We raided one of Umbrella's facilities and got the vaccine for you," Ken explained.

Guy shook his head, "you didn't need to."

"We had to, ol' pal," Cody insisted patting him on the back. He hugged his best friend tightly, "you know we'd never let you die like that."

Poison Kiss kissed Guy across the cheek and hugged him, "I don't know how to thank you... If you didn't jump in, I'd be in the hospital bed."

Guy nodded, "I would've done the same thing for you, too."

His words made Poison Kiss want to cry. Hugo just hugged Poison Kiss trying to calm her down. If it weren't for Guy, she would be the one in the hospital bed instead of him. For that, she was forever grateful.

"You've pulled through, comrade," Rolento said.

"You made it," Guile said with a smile.

"What's been going on in my absence?" Guy asked.

Ken took a deep sigh, "a whole lot, Guy."

"We'll explain later. Right now you should rest up," Ryu explained.

Guy then turned to face Red Arremer, "I take it that you made it through back to Earth."

"Yeah. We sure kicked the Grim Reaper's ass back in the spirit realm," Red Arremer replied with a loud and hearty laugh.

"Things get stranger and stranger," Becky said. She then walked towards the door, "I have to get going. Have to meet Edge on a date."

"Congratulations on the baby and the engagement," Haggar said.

"Thank you, Mr. Haggar," Becky said with a smile.

"Just call me Mike or Haggar, it's fine," Haggar laughed.

Guy shook his head in disbelief, "Edge is marrying her? And she's pregnant!" He took a deep sigh, "I have missed a whole lot." Turning towards his right were two other people who had just woken up. "Who are they?"

"Their names are Miroku and Shippou," Kagome answered.

"They got hit with the T-Virus, too," Haggar explained.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said introducing herself.

"Name's Guy. Higurashi... Does your family have a shrine with a well?" Guy asked.

"Yes, we do," Kagome answered. "How do you know?"

"My sensei would take us to the shrine. Sensei Zeku Genryusai," Guy explained.

"You're the 39th successor to the style of Bushin-Ryu, aren't you," Kagome said. "Grandpa knows Sensei Zeku very well. I know who you are." She then turned to both Rena and Maki. "You're his daughters."

"Rena."

"Maki."

"Who are your friends?" Ryu asked pointing to Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sango.

"The one with the dog ears is Inuyasha. This one is named Kouga. The woman is named Sango," Kagome answered introducing the three of them. She took a good look at Ryu. "You're Ryu, aren't you? Grandpa talks about you a lot, too."

"I've passed by the shrine whenever I'm back home in Japan," Ryu said.

"You're Ken Masters of the Masters Foundation," Kagome said. "Chun-Li Xiang, supposed to be the strongest woman in the world. Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia of the Kyokugan Style of Karate. Grandpa says he knows Takuma Sakazaki."

"You know all these people?" Inuyasha asked. He could sense the power in each of these fighters. The half-demon knew that these people cannot be taken lightly.

Miroku immediately started to wake up.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed as she immediately hugged him.

"Why hello," Miroku said in a calm tone hugging Sango back. But his right hand guilded down as he started to feel up on Sango's ass. Sango's eyes grew wide. "Y-you...!"

WHACK!

All the men cringed as Miroku had a red mark across his face as Sango angrily stomped back distancing herself. Kagome took a deep sigh, "still the same, Miroku."

"Any news on Umbrella?" Guy asked.

"Lot's happened..."

"Umbrella has a new ally. A demon named Naraku," Kagome explained.

"Great, just great..." Guile grumbled.

"First Umbrella has the aid of M. Bison and Shadowlaw. Next they have the help of Cobra. Now they have some demon named Naraku?" Ken said as he was getting frustrated.

"This shit never ends," Terry sighed.

"More work to do," Blue Mary commented.

Sango cut in, "since you helped Miroku and Shippou overcome this 'T-Virus' we'd like to offer our skills in fighting these enemies."

"We could use as much help as we can get," Guile said.

"It's official," Red Arremer said.

"I feel much better now," Guy said as he effortlessly got up from the bed. He stretched out and walked around some. "I'm glad to get that out of my system."

"Up for dinner?" Cody asked.

"Sure, who's buying?" Guy asked.

"I guess dinner is on me again," Ken said. He then turned to Kagome and her friends, "you're free to join us if you want."

"Really, I'd like that a lot," Kagome said.

"Bare me a child?" Miroku asked as he held Poison Kiss' hands.

Inuyasha and Kouga started to snicker. Kagome chuckled nervously since Miroku doesn't know what a transexual is.

WHACK!

Came another smack across the face by Sango.

**Hotel Suite**

It was the top floor of the hotel owned by Ken Masters. Fongling and Leon approached one of the doors. Without a moment's hesitation, Fongling knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice.

Leon Kennedy and Fongling entered the hotel suite.

"What are we doing here?" Leon Kennedy asked.

"Meeting some new allies that I have made recently," Fongling answered.

"Why isn't McGivern with you?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"He's out with a few friends," Fongling explained.

Four turtles stepped out of their respective rooms. They were turtles but they were in humanoid form wearing bands over their eyes. Leon Scott Kennedy blinked a bit and took a few deep breaths.

"Would you like to have a seat?" asked another person who was a walking rat.

"Yeah, sure," Leon said as he took a seat.

"Don't be alarmed by our appearances, Mr. Kennedy," the rat said.

"I'm not. With my line of work, it just seems natural," Leon Kennedy explained. He had the feeling that this wasn't going to end here. First it was zombies and other monsters created by the Umbrella Corporation. Then it was some organism in Spain that could control humans and animals alike.

This was a lot to take in.

He had to deal with cyborgs, aliens, mythical creatures, people with superhuman abilities, people from the past, people from other worlds/dimensions, people from the future, and now this. Leon Kennedy was getting very used to this.

"I see. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Master Splinter," the rat said introducing himself to be Splinter.

"My name is Leonardo," said the blue turtle.

"Raphael...but you can call me Raph," said the turtle wearing red.

"Michelangelo, but they call me Mikey," said the turtle wearing yellow.

"I'm Donatello," said the turtle wearing purple.

"Um, nice to meet you," Leon said shaking their hands.

A humanoid rabbit entered the room as well, "I am Usagi Yojimbo."

"Um, nice to meet you all," Leon said shaking their hands. "You all here for the Mark of the Millennium Tournament, too?"

"Yes. Would be good for my sons to test their skills against the best that this world has to offer," Splinter explained. "We've seen the last two and felt that I should enter my sons."

"You're related?" Leon asked.

Leon was ready to hear any explanation. He was part of the Raccoon City outbreak fighting legions of flesh hungry zombies infected by the T-Virus.

"No," Spliter answered. "I adopted them. We all kept in touch with this canister of mutagen..."

_Mutagen, something new, _Leon Kennedy thought to himself.

"I adopted them under my wing. As kids, they developed great agility and dexterity," Splinter continued.

"I see. I'd like to how how you and Fongling met," Leon said. He was curious about how this Chinese Government agent met up with people like them.

"We were at the stadium when all hell broke loose," Raph explained. "We kicked the shells out of these guys that dissolved into nothing."

"Cleaners," Leon said.

"Yeah, whatever they are," Raph added.

"We met your friend Fongling in the sewers," Leonardo explained.

"That more than explains it," Leon said.

"Fongling told us everything, especially about this woman named Ada Wong," Leonardo continued.

"Oh did she," Leon glared at Fongling.

"Maybe we can talk out on the balcony," Leonardo offered.

Leon shrugged, "sure, why not?" He had nothing to lose talking to this mutant ninja turtle. Both of them rose up and walked towards the balcony and closed the door.

"I have to report back," Fongling said.

"Will you come back?" Splinter asked.

"Of course," Fongling gently answered as she walked off. Mikey, Donny, Raph, and Usagi sat on the couch wanting some TV. Their other intentions for being in Japan was to keep an eye on Shredder and the Foot Clan.

"You've dealt with these things?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, back in Raccoon City," Leon Kennedy explained. He sat back and took a deep sigh, "all hell broke loose before I entered the city. And it was my first day on the job after graduating from the police academy."

Leonardo gave a whistle, "that is tough."

"Place was run by zombies that used to be people before they were infected by the T-Virus that the Umbrella Corporation made," Leon explained.

Leonardo was used to this as well.

"That's where you met Ada Wong?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah... Still, she refuses to leave Wesker," Leon answered angrily. He was still angry at Ada Wong for her treachery. "I thought she died back in Raccoon City. But, I was wrong," Leon carried on.

"What happened?" Leonardo asked.

"I was fighting the final form of Dr. William Birkin who was infected with the G-Virus. Something he created himself. I could hear Ada's voice as she tossed me a rocket launcher," Leon continued on. "Last time I saw her again until a few months back."

"Spain?" Leonardo asked. He then added, "Fongling told us everything."

"I saw Ada again. She was still working for Wesker," Leon went on.

"Maybe Ada isn't that all bad," Leonardo suggested.

"What are you talking about!" Leon said a bit ticked off. _Who did Leonardo think he was, _Leon thought to himself.

"I'm in a similar situation that I can't say to my brothers or Splinter," Leonardo explained.

"You are?" Leon asked calming down a bit.

"There's this woman, named Karai. She's the second in command to Shredder and his Foot Clan. If she wanted to, she would've killed us a long time ago," Leonardo explained.

It just lightbulbed above Leon. Karai was in the same predicament as Ada Wong. "I think I kinda understand," Leon said.

"If Karai betrayed Shredder, he'd have her killed. It was Shredder who had found Karai as a child and took her under his wing. Regardless, I still trust Karai. Even though she still works for the Shredder," Leonardo continued trying to make Leon Kennedy understand.

Leon in fact did understand.

"You're right, Leonardo," Leon said. Ada was in the same situation. If Ada betrayed Wesker, he'd have her killed. Also Ada didn't kill Leon back in Spain. "Thanks for talking some sense to me," he added.

"It's nothing. It's good to talk to someone in the same situation as I am," Leonardo calmly said.

"About the Foot Clan... Is that why you're here?" Leon asked.

Leonardo nodded.

"There's a good chance that this Foot Clan aligned themselves with Umbrella or the HCF, a rival corporation," Leon suggested.

Leonardo shook his head, "it's possible."

"I have to go. I have to check on Ashley Graham," Leon said as he and Leonardo shook hands.


	200. The Liberation Mission

The Liberation Mission

**Umbrella Holding Facility - Secret Entrance**

Two young men known as Mido Ban and Ginji Amano stood at the secret entrance. They were known as the Getbackers. A retrieval service with a success rate of one-hundred percent. Due to their rate of success, the Getbackers were hired to do a seemingly simple job. They were to infiltrate one of Umbrella's facilities and retrieve the prisoners whom were captured.

Both of them were hired by Ken Masters, Chizuru Kagura, and Robert Garcia to find the missing fighters and bring them back from the clutches of the Umbrella Corporation.

"This the place, Ban?" Ginji asked.

"Sure is from what that Galford person explained," Mido Ban answered.

"What could be so hard about this?"

"We can pay off our bill at the Honky Tonk."

"Hope you didn't park in a no parking zone this time."

"Whatever!"

The Getbackers knew that this job would be dangerous. What they didn't know was what lay behind the secret entrance.

"If it's taken-"

"We'll take it back!"

**Masters' Office **

_Flashback_

Mido Ban and Ginji Amano sat there along with a woman named Heyn who would act as the negotiator between the two of them and the three people standing across from them. The Getbackers immediately jumped on the opportunity for employment from such high playing clients such as Ken Masters, Chizuru Kagura, and Robert Garcia.

"We'd like to offer you guys a job," Ken Masters explained as he sat on the edge of his desk. He had a cool yet serious look on his face.

"What is this job?" Heyn asked with intrigue.

"It's a highly dangerous job," Ken said and answered, "need you to rescue some captured fighters. They've been captured by the Umbrella Corporation."

"Umbrella Corporation... Done some jobs for them in the past, not a pleasant bunch of people," Heyn said with a slight laugh.

"We'll do it. How much do we get paid?" Mido asked out of curiousity.

"About five-hundred," Ken answered.

"Five-hundred dollars... Wow...," Ginji replied with such sarcasm. Quickly, Heyn pulled him aside and whispered something in his ear.

"Ginji, you be quiet. You do not want to insult these clients!" Heyn scolded in his ear. Ginji pulled himself away shaking his head a bit.

"Five-hundred thousand dollars," Chizuru explained. She then added, "each..."

"Five-hundred thousand dollars for each of us?" Heyn asked.

"Yeah," Ken answered.

Hearing those words, both Mido Ban and Ginji Amano almost passed out on the floor afterwards.

"F-five-h-h-hundred thousand dollars!" Ginji asked as he gaped.

"THAT MUCH! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Mido Ban exclaimed.

Robert cleared his breath a bit, "if it's little, how about one-million each?"

"Is that good enough for you all?" Chizuru asked.

"One-million! Oh Ban, the thought of all we can do with that cash!" Ginji cried out in such bliss and happiness.

Mido Ban got all excited, "we could finally pay the large tab we own at the Honky Tonk. Real food...real clothes..."

"And those parking tickets!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Don't remind me!" Mido lashed out at Ginji before going back to his happy state.

"Is it a deal Mr. Mido and Mr. Amano?" Chizuru asked.

"It's a deal!" Mido exclaimed.

"As of now, the Get Backers are at your service," Ginji answered.

"That's great," Ken said with a smile.

"There's a little request, though," Ginji said.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"Hope this is not too much," Ginji explained as he continued, "our car ran out of gas. We used the last of our cash to get the car out of the impound since Ban here parked in a no parking zone. We barely managed to get here. Can we get some money for gas?"

Heyn immediately let out a deep sigh.

"We could do something better," Ken opted.

"You can?" Ginji asked.

"We can give you guys a car for the mission," Robert explained. He then continued, "how about the newest model Mercedes Benz? Would that suffice?"

"MERCEDEZ BENZ!" Ginji exclaimed.

"I JUST DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN!" Mido cried out in such joy that he was about to cry his eyes out.

"We'll have it ready for you in a few minutes," Ken Masters said.

The Get Backers immediately hauled ass out of the room. All four of them looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces.

"They must be pretty happy," Robert Garcia commented.

Chizuru sat there sipping some whiskey.

"Don't mind them," Heyn nervously laughed.

_End Flashback_

**Umbrella Holding Facility - Secret Entrance**

It seemed to be a service entry way. But looks are very deceiving. Looking up, the two of them found a security camera on top with a machine-gun turret. Using his ability to control electricity, Ginji caused the camera to short out and explode. The door was open as Ginji approached and turned the knob.

The seemingly ordinary door opened up to see a steel double door right behind it. Using his Snake Bite, Mido Ban pulled the steel doors opened as he and Ginji stepped through inside. Quickly, the two of them rushed through the secret entrance way. Ginji quickly looked at the blue prints of the facility that was recovered by an unknown party.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mido said.

"It's always like this on most of our jobs," Ginji said with a laugh. He then added, "after this job is over, we'll be rich!"

"We can finally pay off the tab we owe to Paul Wan at the Honky Tonk!" Mido Ban exclaimed in such joy. The two of them continued running down the long dark hallway towards the main holding facility that was linked up with the main HQ that was underwater.

Suddenly, the red alarm lights started going off in the hallways followed by a loud siren. The two of them quickly hustled down the long narrow corridor.

"Shit!" they both exclaimed.

Quickly, they exitted the corridor and found themselves in a stairwell. One set of stairs leading up and one leading down.

"I'll take downstairs," Mido said.

"I guess I'll take up," Ginji replied as they nodded. Quickly the two of them ran their separate ways down both individual sets of stairs.

"See you when you get back!" Mido exclaimed.

**Umbrella Holding Facility - Upstairs**

Ginji quickly ran upstairs and found himself up against a group of Umbrella Cleaners armed with MP5K submachine guns. Bright yellow bolts of electricity started to surge all around Ginji's body as his hair started rise up due to the currents. Without effort, Ginji shot out the bolts at the Cleaners before they even had a chance to fight back.

About twenty or so Cleaners were lined up ready to take aim at one of the Get Backers. Unfortunately for them, the frag grenades they had placed on exploded due to the electricity letting the fuses go off.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Instead of seeing people get blown to pieces, Ginji witnessed people dissolving into nothing as if they were ghosts. Not even a trace of these Cleaners were left behind. However, there were plenty of undamaged firearms left behind. An idea lightbulbed above Ginji's head.

"I got it! I can sell these things off for extra money! Extra money is always good!" Ginji exclaimed to himself. Quickly, he started picking up the guns and other firearms left behind by the departed Umbrella Cleaners. There would be people who could use these extra weapons. Such as people fighting off the hordes of zombies and other monsters.

Ginji quickly rushed down the hallway as the doors were locked down tight and needed security clearance. His job were to get the fighters and other people out from Umbrella's captivity. More Cleaners came rushing into the hallway only to be obliterated by Ginji and his power over electricity.

"No contest!" Ginji exclaimed as he quickly rushed forward.

He quickly stopped at one door and saw a weakened Daigo Kazama sitting there against the wall pretty much out of it. Daigo was pretty bruised up from taking on Alexia Ashford. Touching the security panel on the side, Ginji sent a surge of electricity through and shorting it in a matter of seconds. The door quickly opened up as Ginji rushed inside to check on Daigo.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine..." Daigo answered as he slowly tried to get up.

"Let me help," Ginji insisted as he placed both hands on Daigo's shoulders and giving him a slight electrical burst. Daigo let out a loud scream as he got on his feet several seconds later. He was breathing hard.

"Thanks... What's your name?" Daigo asked.

"Ginji Amano at your service. We've been hired to retrieve you all from Umbrella's captivity," Ginji explained adjusting his shades a bit. He added with, "can you fight?"

"Not at full capacity," Daigo answered. He was still sore from the beating received from the sociopathic Alexia Ashford. But he wanted to take his revenge on the Umbrella Corporation for putting him in captivity.

"You know how to use this?" Ginji asked handing Daigo an MP5K submachine-gun.

"Yeah... I don't believe in using firearms against people. But we're not dealing with people. We're dealing with monstrosities that Umbrella created themselves," Daigo explained as he took the MP5K from Ginji's hands.

Ginji laughed a bit, "disposable soldiers that dissolve upon biting the dust..."

"Who hired you?" Daigo asked.

"Tournament Committee," Ginji answered. "A guy named Galford managed to escape from captivity and give the details of the place."

More Cleaners entered the hallway only to have Ginji destroy the majority of them with his powers over electricity. Daigo Kazama quickly finished the rest off with his newly acquired MP5K. For now, the weapon would have to do until Daigo regained full strength. Quickly, the two of them exitted the hallway and found one of the holding areas.

**Holding Area A**

Ginji Amano and Daigo Kazama quickly entered the first holding area. On both sides were six cells with steel bars. However, inside these cells were zombies staggering around. They reaked the stench of decay and death. Ginji wanted to vomit at the sight.

"Victims of Umbrella," Daigo explained.

Ginji shook his head at the site. "What? How did this happen?"

"T-Virus," Daigo answered.

"This virus turns people into zombies?" Ginji asked.

Daigo nodded, "random effect is that one could mutate into a powerful monster."

"Monsters!" Ginji exclaimed.

Out of rage, Ginji placed his hand on the ground as he let bolts of electricity surge from him, to the ground, and to the jail cells. Daigo quickly jumped on top of a wooden crate that was placed nearby to avoid getting shocked.

Getting caught in the field of electricity, the zombies shook violently before their heads exploded. They were no longer human but amongst the living dead. Ginji punched the ground hard out of anger of learning what the Umbrella Corporation was truly capable of.

Several zombies managed to find their way into the room staggering towards both Daigo and Ginji. However, the zombies stopped in their tracks as blood spewed out from their necks. Their heads rolled right off before their heads were split in half as if they've been sliced. Standing behind the fallen zombies was none other than Strider Hiryu, who too was badly injured.

"Strider Hiryu," Daigo said.

"Daigo Kazama," Strider Hiryu replied.

"Is he another one?" Ginji asked.

"Yeah," Daigo nodded as he hopped off the crate.

"You able to fight?" Ginji asked the ninja.

"Yeah... As soon as the alarm went off, I managed to escape my holding area. Good thing, too," Strider Hiryu explained. With him was his cypher named 'Falchion.' "We need to get out of this place as soon as possible. He then looked at Ginji, "who are you?"

"Ginji Amano of the Get Backers, at your service!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Get Backers? I heard of you guys... Hundred percent retrieval rate," Strider Hiryu said. "Who hired you?"

"Tournament Committee," Ginji answered.

"Let's save this for later... We need to get the hell out of here," Daigo cut-in.

"Which way?" Strider Hiryu asked.

"This way, follow me!" Ginji exclaimed as he ran back to the direction of the secret entrance. Daigo Kazama and Strider Hiryu quickly followed.

**Holding Area B**

Mido Ban quickly found himself in the next holding area. Luckily, he hadn't run into any zombies or monsters so far unlike his partner Ginji did just recently. The people inside the cells were either infected or still alive.

"Please, get us out of here!" one prisoner pleaded.

"Gotta get us out!" pleaded another.

"Just hang on!" Mido Ban exclaimed as he approached the jail cell. As he was about to bend open the bars...

KAPOW!

The person in the jail cell laid there dead with a bullet in his head. Mido Ban quickly turned around and saw the one and only Alfred Ashford standing there.

"W-who are you!" Mido Ban exclaimed.

Alfred Ashford stood there several feet away armed with a sniper rifle. He gave out a sadistic laugh and aimed the rifle at his chest.

"I am Alfred Ashford of the Ashford Clan," Alfred answered introducing himself. He continued on, "I am in charge of this facility!"

Mido Ban remained silent.

"Mido Ban, I heard of you. You and your buddy, Ginji Amano," Alfred said making his girlish laugh. Gun still pointed on Mido Ban. "The Get Backers! Never did I think that the arrogant Tournament Committee would hire the likes of you!"

"That's right," Mido Ban said. He added, "if it's taken, we take it back!"

Alfred Ashford gave a laugh mocking him. "Yes, yes. I know the pathetic motto. One-hundred percent recovery rate. I'm afraid your perfect score has just come to an end, young man." He then pointed the dead prisoner.

Mido Ban was starting to get angry.

"You see, we've experimented on these useless pieces of scum with our lovely viruses... This will all benefit the Ashford Clan and the Umbrella Corporation," Alfred Ashford laughed. He then pointed the gun back at Mido Ban, "and you Mido Ban will soon join the captured fighters!"

Alfred Ashford then gave a psychotic laugh.

"That's it!" Mido Ban exclaimed. He unleashed the snake spirit in his arm and caught Alfred and brought him over. Alfred Ashford was caught in Mido Ban's tight grip.

"W-what are you doing! I'm Alfred Ashford, you can't do this to me!" Alfred Ashford demanded.

"You hurt too many people!" Mido Ban exclaimed pretty pissed off. "I don't care who you are!"

"You people should be glad you're contributing to a higher cause!" he exclaimed to Mido Ban who obviously wasn't listening nor cared to actually listen.

"Shut up!" Mido Ban yelled as he started beating the shit out of Alfred. Using his powerful snake grip, he managed to shatter the bones in Alfred Ashford's arms causing him to scream in pain.

"I lost the use of my arms!" Alfred Ashford cried out.

"That's nothing compared to the pain you caused others!"

Mido Ban continued punching the shit out of Alfred Ashford's face as it became bruised and bloodied up. It seemed that his face would be beyond recognition. Quickly, he grabbed Alfred by the ankles and crushed them in the process.

Grabbing the bars to one of the cells, Mido Ban effortlessly pulled them open and tossed Alfred Ashford inside. Quickly, Mido Ban closed the bars sealing Alfred Ashford inside.

"Y-you can't do this to me!" Alfred angrily demanded.

"I just did!" Mido Ban replied.

"I-I'll get you for this! I'll see to that!"

Mido Ban quickly releashed the uninfected prisoners from their captivity. Grabbing Alfred's rifle, Mido tossed it to one of the prisoners. "Here, get them out of this place." He then directed the prisoners on where to go.

"We'll get our revenge!" Alfred Ashford exclaimed.

"Whatever..." Mido Ban said as he ignored Alfred Ashford for the time being. Alfred Ashford couldn't do anything right now since the bones in both his arms and ankles were shattered by Mido Ban's snake grip.

Mido Ban quickly rushed to the next room which was also a holding area.

**Holding Area C**

"Anybody alive!" Mido Ban asked.

"I'm here!" exclaimed Billy Kane's voice.

"Are you the fighters?" Mido Ban exclaimed.

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Chris Wayne.

"Get Backers at your service," Mido Ban answered.

"Get Backers? They finally hired you guys to find us?" Billy Kane asked.

"Yeah," Mido Ban answered as he quickly used his snake grip and pulled the door off Billy Kane's cell.

"Thanks, much obliged," Billy Kane replied with a smile.

"Get our weapons!" Axl Low exclaimed.

"Ok, weapons will be 'ere in a sec," Billy Kane said as he quickly ran off.

Quickly, Mido Ban released Lord Raptor, Chris Wayne, Axl Low, and Testament.

"Thanks, mate," Axl Low said.

"No problem, just doing my job," Mido Ban replied.

"There are more fighters trapped," explained Lord Raptor.

"Show me the way," Mido Ban said.

The five of them quickly ran off to the next holding area. On the way, they ran into Billy Kane who had recovered their weapons.

"Here you guys go," Billy Kane said with a smile.

**Holding Cell C**

The six of them quickly rushed inside and released Remy, Birdie, DeeJay, V. Rosso, Damn D, Hyo Imawano, Boman Delgado, John Talbain, and Rikuo.

"About time 'mon," DeeJay as he stretched out some.

"Anymore trapped?" Mido Ban asked.

"Yeah, next cell," said Talbain.

Mido Ban quickly directed the group on where to go to exit this awful facility. The fighters were sure glad to be out of this area.

Quickly, Mido Ban rushed into the next holding cell.

**Holding Cell D**

Mido Ban entered the next cell and hit the cell release button. E. Honda, Zangief, Brian Battler, Heavy D, Sie Kensou, Chin Gentsai, Bao, and Todo were freed from their cells.

"Thank you, comrade," Zangief said with a smile.

"About time you came," E. Honda added.

"Who are you?" Todou asked.

"Mido Ban, Get Backers at your service," Mido Ban answered introducing himself.

"Get Backers? Damn, I heard so much about you peeps," said Heavy D!

"Hundred-percent recovery rate," added Todo.

"We gotta hurry!" Mido Ban exclaimed.

As they attempted to leave, they met opposition from a large platoon of Umbrella Cleaners. Their weapons were instantly tied on the group attempting to escape.

"Damn, we can't take them all on," DeeJay said.

"Let me handle this," Mido Ban suggested as he unleashed his Jagan Eye. He made the Cleaners hallucinate that they were all zombies. "Duck!" he exclaimed. The group quickly ducked to the floor as the Cleaners started to open fire on each other.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

The Get Backer witnessed how these Cleaners dissolved into nothing upon death. However, their MP5Ks were left behind. With the fighters not being in perfect fighting condition due to their 2-3 weeks of captivity, Mido Ban handed them the weapons.

"Never used a weapon like this before," said Talbain.

"First time for everything," added Rikuo.

**Hallway**

Quickly, both Mido Ban and Ginji met up with each other. The large group quickly headed down the long corridor. It was a simply fast but highly dangerous mission.

So far, neither of them had any contact with Umbrella's more powerful monsters. All that mattered was that they were going to get rich after this job. They could finally pay off the large tab at the Honky Tonk.

They could finally buy some new clothes...

They could finally buy real food...

Mido Ban could finally pay off those traffic and parking fines he owed to get his car out of the impound lot.

They'd get one million each after this job.

**Umbrella Holding Facility - Exterior**

Outside the large group stopped in their tracks to see a large military like transport parked outside. However, it didn't have any Umbrella or HCF logos painted. A very familiar person stepped out from the driver's side.

"D-Dr. Jackal!" Ginji asked astonished.

"Hello, it's been awhile," Dr. Jackal/Akabane said with a cold smile. He was dressed in all black and ready to kill.

"What are you doing here!" Mido Ban asked.

Akabane gave a cold laugh, "I was hired by the Tournament Commitee to pick up and transport the freed prisoners to the hospital for medical assistance."

"They're paying you a million dollars, too?" Ginji asked.

The man shook his head at the two, "they offered. But I refused..."

Mido Ban, Ginji, and the others dropped their jaws.

"W-what do you mean you refused!" Ginji asked.

"I refused the money... My payment is an exhibition match at the tournament against the two of you," Akabane answered as he coldly pointed to the two of them.

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed.

"Enough of this," Akabane said as he directed his attention towards the fighter, "hurry up and get in."

Not having to be told twice, the fighters quickly entered the armored military transport as Akabane closed the door. He then stopped and faced the Get Backers.

"I'll see you two at the tournament," Akabane added as he stepped into the driver's side.

"Oh yeah, fighting entertains you..." Ginji muttered.

The transport quickly drove off. Both Mido Ban and Ginji quickly jumped inside the Mercedez Benz loaned to them by the Tournament Committee. It wouldn't be long until the Umbrella Corporation sends reinforcements to check up on the place.

"Hit it!" Ginji exclaimed.

Quickly, Mido Ban turned on the ignition and pulled out driving like a maniac.

"Remember not to park in the no parking zone!" Ginji also added.

The Mercedez Benz '05 quickly drove off from the site as it sped back towards the Tournament Committee Headquarters. Mido Ban and Ginji continued to think about the huge sum of money they'd make for this job.

"I hope they have another job for us," Mido Ban said.

"We'll be set for life!" Ginji exclaimed.

**Firefly Class Ship - Serenity**

Nine people inside the ship started to wake up some. Nobody inside knew what had just happened so far. There were five men and four women total making up the crew of the Serenity. The nine of them slowly got up to their feet shaking their heads to get over the feeling of grogginess that had come over them.

"Wash, check to see where we are," said one man who seemed to be the captain of the vessel.

The man known as Wash got into the pilot's seat and checked on the ship's diagnostics. "Ship seems fine. But the planet in front of us is unknown... Computer databanks aren't picking up anything so far."

"Uggggghhhhh, damn I knew I shouldn't have drank," said a muscular looking person with a short beard. He felt like he was having a massive hangover. The man staggered over and sat back in one of the seats in the cockpit area.

"Mal, you know what happened?" asked a young man who was dressed in formal clothing.

"Simon, stand by in the infirmary," the person known as Mal ordered.

Simon nodded as he left with a young girl following after him.

"Kaylee, check the engine room," Mal added.

"Sure thing, Mal," the young girl known as Kaylee said as she quickly left the room. Things were a bit hectic after what had just happened.

"Book, I guess it's best you start praying," Mal said to the person with long gray hair that was tied back.

"I'll be in my quarters," Book said leaving the room.

"What was that thing we flew through?" one young woman asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Mal asked in a rather annoyed tone. He then turned to Wash, "descent to that planet."

"Seems that there's human life on it," the dark skinned woman said checking the monitors. She added, "plenty of oxygen and water... Most of the planet is covered in water."

"That's a relief," Mal said.

"We're getting a signal," Zoe added.

"Patch us through," Mal ordered.

"Unidentified flying spacecraft, indentify yourselves," said the voice.

"Thank God you sound human," Mal said.

"We get that a lot," replied the voice. "Please identify."

"This is Captain Malcolm Reynolds of the spaceship 'Serenity," Mal said introducing himself. He then asked, "what planet is this?"

"Crew of the Serenity, welcome to Earth," the voice answered.

"Earth!" exclaimed Wash and Mal.

"Did you say Earth?" asked the other man.

"Yeah Jayne, he said Earth," Mal answered taking a deep sigh. _Earth's deserted; there was nothing there, _Mal thought to himself. He then added, "um, what year is this?"

"This is the year, 200X," the person answered.

"Twenty-first century?" Zoe asked.

"That's correct. You must be from a different time era," the voice said.

"Yes, how did you know?" Mal asked getting curious about what had just happened.

"Ever since this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament started, all sorts of strange things have been happening. People getting pulled from the past and the future. Even got people getting pulled for different dimensions," the person said.

"That's comforting," Mal said with sarcasm.

"Here's the coordinates on where to dock," the person said transmitting the coordinates to the Serenity.

"Coordinates takes us to a land known as Japan. City of Osaka," Zoe said reading the coordinates over.

"Take us there," Mal ordered.

The ship started to descend into Earth's orbit as it headed towards Osaka, Japan.

"Mal, can you trust these people?" asked the other woman who seemed to be in the upper class. Her clothing was very exquisite.

"Got no choice, Inara," Mal answered. He then added, "if we're in trouble, we'll use your girlish charm as a last resort."

The young woman known as Inara gave a sigh of annoyance.

"I doubt they know what a companion is. They'll just think you're a high-class hooker," Jayne joked as he gave a laugh. Without saying a word, Inara gave Jayne a hard kick in the shin. "Ow! What was that for!"

Inara didn't say a single word as she walked from the cockpit.

"Mal, it's Kaylee," said Kaylee's voice.

"What is it?"

"Good news is that the engine room is undamaged," Kaylee explained. "You find out where we are?"

"Yeah, we're on planet Earth! Twenty-first century!" Wash exclaimed.

"What! Are you serious!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"We're descending into Earth as we speak," Wash added.

"Oh my God, I've always wanted to actually see the Earth as it was," Kaylee said.

**Osaka Space Port - Dock**

The Serenity landed in one of the docking hangars. Mal, Wash, Zoe, and Jayne saw other space ships and giant mechas docked as well. Soon, the Serenity completely docked at the hangar as the entire crew stepped out. They were met by six people. Mal was shocked at their appearances.

"You're here to meet us?" Mal asked.

The young Japanese man nodded, "welcome, I'm Arisu Reiji. We work with Shinra."

"Shinra, I've heard about you people. Investigating time/space occurances," Book explained. The whole crew of the Serenity then turned to Book.

"You definitely need to tell us what you know," Mal said shaking his head a bit.

"Another time, Malcolm," Book replied.

"I'm Malcolm Reynolds, captain of the Serenity," he said introducing himself. "Book here is a Shepard or a priest. Guy slightly hung over is Jayne Cobb. Here's Simon Tam, the ship's physician. The young shy girl is named River, Simon's sister. Kaylee Frye, the engineer. Wash is the pilot. His wife Zoe is the second in command. This is Inara Serra, she's a companion."

"Companion?" asked Al Elric.

Mal approached Alphonse Elric and whispered into his ear.

"W-what! She sleeps with people for money!" Alphonse Elric exclaimed getting a bit nervous. Inara had a very annoyed look. She then turned towards Alphonse.

"What is your name, young man?" Inara asked.

"Um, Alphonse... But they call me Al," Alphonse exclaimed nervously.

"You sound young, how old are you?" Inara asked.

"T-thirteen..." Alphonse stuttered.

The young woman known as River approached Alphonse. "You look so sad..." River placed her hand on Alphonse, who was nothing but a soul anchored to a suit of armor for the time being. Alphonse remained silent.

"Major Edward Elric, State Alchemist," Edward Elric said introducing himself.

"Little kid is a major?" Jayne asked as he laughed.

"Who you calling little!" Edward whined.

"I'm Shaomu, also working with Shinra," the young blond haired woman said introducing herself.

"Darius Stone," the black man introduced himself.

"Mitsurugi," said the samurai.

"You're a doctor, right?" Arisu asked Simon.

"Yes, I am," Simon answered.

"Good thing you came. We could always use extra doctors. We just liberated some fighters that need to be checked up on," Arisu explained.

"Yes, I'll gladly lend my services," Simon said.

"Can you explain to us what is going on here?" Malcolm asked with rhetoric.

"Of course. We'll let the fight sponsors explain," Arisu answered calmly.

"What is this Mark of the Millennium Tournament that I heard over the radio?" Inara asked out of curiousity.

"It's a yearly tournament where the best fighters from around the world test their skills against one another," Arisu explained.

"Tournament still going on?" Jayne asked out of curiousity.

"It's been halted for about a week and a half so far," Arisu answered. "All slots are filled except for the free for all battle royale."

"Are there cash prizes?" Jayne asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yes," Arisu answered.

Jayne Cobb gave a laugh, "I reckon I'll enter this myself. How hard could this be?"

"I don't like the sound of this," Simon said to himself.

"How skilled are these fighters?" Zoe asked.

"Best of the best," Arisu answered. "Win or lose, everybody gets a prize."

"Can't complain about that," Jayne said.

"Cash sounds good. We need to restock on supplies... No telling how long we're going to be here," Mal commented.

"Room and board will be provided at the Tournament Committee's expense," Arisu added.

"I'm starting to like this," Jayne said.

"How can we trust you guys?" Mal asked still suspicious of their intentions. He then turned to River who was touching Alphonse Elric, "then again... I guess I can trust you. River's here taken a liking to your boy in the armor. For a thirteen year old, how can you move in that thing?"

Alphonse Elric started to get a bit nervous.

"Long story..." Alphonse said.

Book cut in, "alchemists... I know all about it. Equivalent exchange. You Edward Elric judging by your appearance have limbs made from auto-mail."

"How did you know?" Edward asked a bit shocked.

"Alchemy?" Mal asked.

Book nodded, "you Alphonse Elric... You have an anchoring seal that anchors your soul to that suit of armor."

The whole crew of the Serenity just looked at Book suspiciously.

"I thought alchemy was just a myth," Inara commented.

"It's quite real. But it goes against the will of the Lord. Simply because it manipulates what is natural," Book explained. He then turned to face the two brothers again, "I take it that you attempted a human transmutation... I've heard ancient stories about human transmutations. Only to fail miserably. You two are pretty lucky to be alive."

"Just what the hell do you know anyway?" Mal getting very impatient.

"As I said Captain, another time, another day," Book answered.

Simon looked on worried about his younger sister who seemed to take some sort of interest and affection towards Alphonse Elric.

**Buffet Restaurant**

Being introduced to a buffet restaurant, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou smelled how good the food was. It all looked pretty exotic to them. Kagome had to show the three of them what type of food they were. Inuyasha and Kouga paid no attention as they got plates and started scooping up various foods from the buffet.

"What's this? Smells so good," Miroku commented pointing to slabs of beef.

"It's called steak, it's pretty good," Kagome explained.

"What is this steak?" Miroku asked.

"Cooked beef," Kagome answered with a smile as she grabbed a plate and picked out some pieces of fried chicken.

Without hesitation, Miroku picked up four pieces of steak and headed back to the table. Miroku started to chow down after learning how to use a fork and knife.

Sango went and picked out pieces of fried fish, shrimp, rice, and french fries. This looked all good to Sango. "Looks and smells so good," Sango said. She took a bite out of the shrimp. Her taste buds went wild. "This tastes so good!"

At another table, both Inuyasha and Kouga continued to pig out to see who could eat the most food. The people at the restaurant started to stare at them. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou too started to eat like crazy but not like Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Quit making pigs of yourselves!" Kagome demanded as Inuyasha and Kouga gave blank stares to her. "You're embarassing me like this!"

Shippou was helping himself to the lobster and kebabs they had. He then started chomping down on a large chili cheese dog. "This is delicious," Shippou said.

Inuyasha finished his plate as he rushed back towards the buffet line and started getting more food. When he came back, he had plates of rock lobsters, shrimp, fish, pork, beef, and other stuff. He even chowed down on the baked potatoes.

"Never thought food in the future tasted so good," Sango commented.

Kagome finished her food and went back getting a hamburger and onion rings. She then got herself a strawberry milkshake in the process, too.

"Pretty damn good!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Mmmmhmmm!" Inuyasha agreed. Getting thirsty, Inuyasha went to the coffee machine and got himself a mocha cappucino. Taking a few sips, he started to like it. "This tastes good!" He quickly started to make another cup of cappucino and downing it after.

"Oh dear..." Kagome said.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha discovered cappucino. It makes a person very hyper," Kagome explained.

"Hyper?" Miroku asked.

"Very wild. Like a big burst of energy that could go on for hours," Kagome answered. She was starting to get concerned. Inuyasha then found the soda fountains and started drinking up the Pepsi and Mountain Dew products. "Now he's made it to the sodas..."

"I must admit this steak is delicious," Miroku commented.

**HQ - Medical Center**

Arisu, Darius, Shaomu, Mitsurugi, Edward, and Alphonse arrived at the medical center accompanied by Simon Tam. He was directed towards a very large room where a good number of people sat around waiting to be checked on.

"Evening gentleman, my name is Simon Tam," the young man introduced himself. "I've heard you were recently released from captivity, am I right?"

"Yeah 'mon," said DeeJay Maximum.

"What peculiar clothing," Simon commented paying close attention to the red kickboxing pants that had a black strip on the side with the word 'MAXIMUM' downwards in white lettering.

"Just hurry it up," commented Testament.

Simon turned to look at Testament a bit freaked out at the sight. For one second, Simon thought Testament was a woman.

"What are your names?" Simon asked. He had a clipboard with him to use while checking up on these fighters.

"Me name is DeeJay," DeeJay answered in his Jamaican accent.

"Axl Low."

"Chris Wayne."

"Billy Kane."

"Lord Raptor."

"Testament..."

"They call me Birdie," Birdie said.

"Interesting name," Simon said.

"Volcanno Rosso."

"Damn D."

"Hyo Imawano."

"Boman Delgado."

"Daigo Kazama."

"John Talbain."

"Is that your outfit?" Simon asked.

Everybody just laughed at Simon who was dumbstruck.

"No, it's real. I'm a werewolf," John Talbain explained.

"Rikuo... No this isn't a costume. I'm a merman."

"Remy."

"Edmund Honda."

"Zangief."

"Brian Battler."

"Heavy D!"

"Such interesting names," Simon said.

"Sie Kensou."

"Chin Gentsai."

"Bao."

"Ryukaku Todo."

"Allow me to do routine checking up," Simon said.

"Make it fast," Daigo said with his arms crossed. Simon was a bit concerned knowing that one false move would involve him getting his ass kicked.

**Hotel Suite**

The remnants of the Serenity were taken into a vacant penthouse suite. It looked lavished and highly exquisite much to Inara's liking.

"A man could get used to a place like this," Jayne said. He then raided the liquor cabinet taking bottles of rum, vodka, and whiskey.

"Could get used to this," Mal commented.

"I know I can," Inara added.

"There's four bedrooms. One for the couple. Two bedrooms with three beds and one single bed," said the bellhop.

Book immediately took the one with the single bed much to Inara's chagrin.

"Great, I'm sharing a room with Jayne and the doctor," Mal muttered.

It would be most obvious that Inara, Kaylee, and River would share the other bedroom.

"The room looks very beautiful indeed," Kaylee said taking a walk around the large mainroom of the penthouse suite.

"What are the prizes for the tournament?" Jayne asked sitting back against a recliner.

"Winner of the single match will receive an Audi. Two-man tag get GTOs. Three-man tag get the newest Hummers. Each car fully loaded," the bell-hop answered.

"Can't do those. Battle Royale winnner?" Jayne asked.

"Mercedez-Benz SLR McLaren, ranged at $453,000," the bell-hop explained.

"Is the car expensive?" Jayne asked.

"Very much," the bell-hop answered.

"Hot diggity..." Jayne replied as a grin crept across his face. He continued to listen in on the other prizes. The man started to get more excited at the thought of entering the tournament. "It's official, I'm joining the Battle Royale as of tomorrow morning!"

"Could possibly make some good money while we're here," Mal commented. He then started to help himself to the liquor cabinet. "Can you tell us more about this Mark of the Millennium Tournament?"

"No need," said the bellhop as he grabbed the remote and turned on the wide screen HDTV for the crew to watch. "This one channel has complete coverage of the Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Highlights on the fighters along with Street Fighter and King of Fighters Tournaments."

The crew stood there and watched some clips of Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami fighting.

"Jayne, I think you're going to have problems when you fight," Inara said.

"Have a nice stay," the bellhop said as he bowed before walking off.

"I can take these guys on," Jayne insisted.

"Pretty peculiar characters," Inara commented. She stood there and studied the fighters on the TV with much intrigue. The woman was a highly skilled with a sword and pistol. Inara would find combat with these fighters interesting. Afterall, it was Inara who had taught Mal how to use a sword. "I think it's safe out there. I'm going for a walk," she added leaving the room.

"You think it's safe for Inara to walk out there by herself?" Kaylee asked.

"She's a big girl, Inara can handle herself," Mal answered sitting back against the couch helping himself to some alcohol.

"I'm going with her," Kaylee replied a bit annoyed at Mal's statement. She wanted to be with Simon who was busy tending to people at the medical center.

**Ken Masters' Office**

Ken Masters stood there as he greeted both Mido Ban and Ginji Amano. He then gave them both each a check for a million dollars.

"Here you go, million dollars each," Ken Masters said.

Mido Ban and Ginji Amano quickly hugged each other as they started to cry. They finally got enough money.

"Why are you crying?" Ken asked a bit puzzled.

"THANK YOU MR. MASTERS!" Ginji cried out.

"Um, you're welcome," Ken Masters replied as he nervously laughed a bit.

"WE CAN FINALLY PAY OFF THE TAB AT THE HONKY TONK!" Mido Ban cried out in joy.

"REAL FOOD!"

"REAL CLOTHES!"

"A TV!"

"VIDEO GAMES!"

"THE NEW PORNO!"

"That new porno?"

"I mean...A COMPUTER!"

"WE CAN PAY OFF THOSE TRAFFIC FINES!"

"Wait a minute!" Ginji exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Ginji?" Mido Ban asked.

"You promised Dr. Jackal a fight against us as payment?" Ginji asked Ken.

Ken took a deep sigh, "I tried getting him to take the cash. But, the man loves fighting more than he loves money. He'd love to fight against my best friend, Ryu."

"OH MAN!"

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT HIM AGAIN!"

"If it'll make you feel better. Everybody who enters gets prizes," Ken explained.

"Prizes?" Mido Ban asked.

"Yup."

"What kind of prizes?" Ginji asked getting curious.

"Anybody who fights automatically receives $50,000."

"$50,000 just for fighting?" Ginji asked. He was starting to get very excited at the thought of it. But Ken wasn't done talking yet.

"Rolex watch valued at $3,000."

"Rolex watch?" Mido Ban asked.

"Limited edition Mark of the Millennium embroidered leather jacket valued at $2,000."

"$2,000 leather jacket?" Ginji asked started to drool.

"Mark of the Millennium special edition gold and platinum wire-frame sunglasses valued at $900-$1500," Ken added.

"$900 sunglasses?" Ginji asked.

"A Sony PSP with $500 worth of videogames and a Nintendo DS with $500 worth of videogames," Ken continued.

"PSP and Nintendo DS?" Mido Ban asked as he started to tear up.

"X-Box 360 Platinum with 3 years of online play."

"X-Box 360 Platinum with 3 years of online play?" Mido Ban asked as his heart started to beat faster.

"Playstation 3 with also 3 years of online play. A Nintendo Revolution... Game Boy Micro. Each console has comes with $2000 worth of games each."

"They do!" Ginji asked.

"Mark of the Millennium special edition PC valued at $5,000."

"What!"

"Special edition laptop valued at $2,000."

"What!"

"Apple ipod 60 gigabyte MP3 player."

"What!"

"Scion xb."

"A car!"

"Gift basket valued up to $3,000," Ken finished.

Mido Ban and Ginji started to drool at the thought.

"How does that sound?" Ken asked.

"WE'LL DO IT!" cried the Get Backers.

"I'm glad. I'll sign you guys up tomorrow."

"We gotta tell everybody at the Honky Tonk!" Ginji exclaimed as he and Mido raced out from the room.

"Damn..." Ken said with a whistle.

**HQ - Parking Garage**

A black armored vehicle was parked and running as William Guile, Charlie Nash, Chun-Li Xiang, Rolento Schugerg, Sodom, and Captain Sawada quickly stepped inside. Each of them were dressed in black combat uniforms with black kevlar vests. Ralf Jones, Clark Steel, and Leona Heidern quickly approached.

"Colonel," Leona as she saluted with both Ralf and Clark.

"What is it, Leona?" Guile asked.

"I heard that you're going after Umbrella scientists?" Leona asked.

"Yeah," Guile answered.

"We have enough solid evidence to make some arrests," Chun-Li explained.

"We'll go with you," Leona said.

"Sure. Be sure to tell Heidern," Guile said.

"We'll catch up," Leona said as she and the other two Ikaris walked off.

The group quickly stepped inside the black van as it drove off. A police car followed with Blue Mary and Kevin Rian sitting inside.

**HCF HQ - Albert Wesker's Office**

A figure wearing some sort of a dark helmet sat there in front of Albert Wesker's desk. Sitting next to him was another man about the same height with short blonde hair. Albert Wesker sat back adjusting his shades studying them with intrigue. He could use all the help that he could've got. Especially getting his ass kicked by all these different fighters.

"How may I be of service?" Albert Wesker asked. He felt blessed to be approached by all sorts of different people offering their services. Now, Wesker definitely wanted to destroy the Straw Hat Pirates.

He was slowly making his list.

"I hear that you are looking for skilled fighters, Mr. Wesker," said the man with the short blonde hair.

"Are you two fighters?" Wesker asked.

"Yes," said the one wearing the helmet.

"What are your names?" Wesker asked.

"I am Jagi..." said the one wearing the helmet.

"They call me Thouther," said the one with the short blonde hair.

"Jagi and Thouther, how can I be of assistance?" Wesker asked out of curiousity.

"We'd like to offer our services," Thouther explained.

"In return?"

"Assistance in killing a man named Kenshiro," Jagi answered.

"Is this Kenshiro a fighter, too?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, one of the best," Thouther continued.

A smile crept across Wesker's face as he adjusted his shades. This Kenshiro person could be a possible threat if they ever meet. "We have ourselves a deal. Jagi and Thouther, welcome to the HCF."

"We thank you, Mr. Wesker," Jagi replied.

The two fighters left the room leaving Wesker to sit back and ponder. Two new highly skilled fighters on the payroll. HCF was giving Wesker a lot of latitude with the recruitment of highly skilled fighters to do their bidding. So far, it was paying off. These fighters effortlessly destroyed countless Umbrella facilities around the Osaka area with such efficiency.

So far, a priestess named Kikyo had joined. Her purification powers would be invaluable to HCF's cause. Especially dealing with Umbrella's new operatives. But these fighters would easily tear up Chris Redfield, the STARS, and their allies.

"Chris Redfield, you'll die violently..." Wesker said laughing to himself.

However, he wanted to destroy the fighters more then them. The fighters had the training neccessary to take on people like Albert Wesker. That was something that Wesker didn't like at all. He wasn't as powerful as he thought he'd be.

"I'll show them who's strongest..." Wesker said to himself. He definitely hated these fighters. They've humiliated him in front of HCF's eyes for too long.


	201. Capture & Arrest

Capture & Arrest

**Umbrella Holding Facility - Secret Entrance**

From where the Get Backers rescued the captured fighters and hostages, a black armored vehicle, a police car, and an armored jeep parked up at the front. The Japanese Government sent along police units and several armored pick-up vans along for the ride. There were Umbrella vehicles parked outside and Umbrella commandos standing guard.

"Shit, it's the police!"

"Run!"

"Can't!"

"Why the fuck not!"

"We're surrounded!"

One of the Umbrella commandos looked up and saw several police helicopters circling around with their searchlights. There was no running away.

"This is Captain Sawada of the Allied Nations, drop your weapons and get on the ground with your hands behind your back," Sawada said through the loud speaker on the armored vehicle. As the vehicle stopped at the front entrance, the back doors quickly opened up.

Sawada, Guile, Charlie, Rolento, Sodom, and Chun-Li quickly exitted out.

"You sure you want to tag along, Sodom?" Rolento asked.

Sodom gave a laugh, "why not? Been meaning to bust some skulls."

"Remember we're arresting people," Chun-Li said.

"But, if they resist, it's all fair," Charlie replied with a sheepish grin. Sodom and Rolento nodded along with Lt. Charlie Nash.

"Let's make this quick, I want to get home and call my wife and daughter up," Guile said.

"Easy as pie," Charlie replied.

Leona Heidern, Ralf Jones, and Clark Steel quickly exitted their armored jeep soon to be accompanied by Blue Mary and Kevin Rian.

"Ready to get this party started?" asked Kevin stretching out a bit.

"Yeah, first and second squad with me," Guile ordered as he motioned for two squads to follow as he quickly rushed inside. The Umbrella commandos outside were handcuffed and being hauled into one of the armored vehicles.

"Third squad, with me," Chun-Li said as she rushed inside with handgun ready. A squad of about ten armored police officers followed Chun-Li.

"Fourth, fifth, and sixth squad are with me," Rolento said as he and Sodom entered next. The whole place was being sealed off by the Osaka Police Department. Things weren't looking very good for the Umbrella Corporation.

"Seventh and eighth squads are with me," Charlie ordered. He then turned towards the Ikaris, "any of you want to come?"

"I'm in," said Lt. Ralf Jones.

With two squads, both Charlie and Ralf quickly ran through the secret entrance.

"Ninth and tenth squads with us," said Clark as he and Leona led two squads as they ran through the secret entrance.

"Eleventh and twelfth squads with me," said Kevin Rian.

"I guess I'll stay here and see if any of these bastards talk," replied Blue Mary.

"I'll stay with you," Sawada replied.

Within their respective groups, they all searched out the underground complex that served as a holding facility for prisoners to be potential guinea pigs for Umbrella's experiments. The things that they'd possibly find wouldn't be pretty at all.

**Holding Area A**

"Freeze!" Guile commanded as he and two squads of armored police officers aimed their SMGs at the Umbrella commandos and scientists. "Down on the ground with your hands behind your backs!" he added.

The Umbrella workers did as they were told. Quickly, the officers started placing their handcuffs on the Umbrella employees before walking them out.

"Call in for more transport vehicles," Guile commanded.

"Right away, Colonel."

Some of the cells opened as blood-thirsty zombies staggered out.

"Shit..." Guile cursed to himself. Quickly, he placed down his SMG and quickly put his fists up ready to fight. "Not worth wasting ammo on you undead punks," he said to the zombies motioning for them to stagger towards him.

As one zombie attempted to grab him, Guile grabbed one of the arms and threw it onto the floor. The arm snapped off in the process prompting Guile to toss it aside in disgust. However, the fingers were still wiggling.

"Damn..." Guile said quickly stomping on the head. He then turned to see two more zombies coming at him. "Sonic Boom!" he shouted sending a boomerang of energy that sliced through the two zombies.

He knocked another zombie around with several hard punches to the face as the head with splat. It was all icky and disgusting for the Colonel.

"Flash Kick!" Guile yelled executing his flashing back flip kick taking out another hungry zombie. The armored officers quickly dispatched the other zombies with a blaze of gunfire riddling these undead corpses full of holes.

Nothing left of the area to search.

"Area's secured," Guile said on the radio.

**Holding Area B**

Nothing in this holding area as Rolento and Sodom continued to look around. As Sodom passed by, he turned to see a jail cells with recently bent up bars. Taking a closer look, he saw Alfred Ashford laying there still writhing in pain.

"Look what we have here," Sodom said smiling behind the helmet.

Alfred Ashford was still a bitch, "get me out of here this instant!"

Rolento quickly ran to investigate the complaining.

"You're in no position to make demands, comrade," Rolento said looking through the bars of the jail cell.

"I can have you all arrested!" Alfred demanded.

Rolento placed a grenade by the cell and removed the pin. Both Rolento and Sodom ran for cover as the grenade went off.

BOOM!

The cell door came falling down with a clanging sound.

"Alfred Ashford, you're under arrest on the charges of kidnapping, various violations of human rights, corporate espionage, business corruption, murder, and attempted murder," Rolento called out. Sodom quickly picked up Alfred and tossed him out the cell.

"Ow! I'll make you worms pay!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Save it for the international courts," Rolento said.

Sodom quickly placed the cuffs on Alfred Ashford who was still reeling in pain front dealing with Mido Ban earlier tonight. He was in immense pain. This wasn't good at all. Once Alexia learns of what happened, she'd be furious.

"My sister will get you all for this!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Shut up," Sodom replied as he tossed Alfred Ashford over to several police officers.

"Take him away," Rolento said.

"Right away, Commander Schugerg."

"Mission complete," Rolento said with a smile as he placed his arm over Sodom's shoulders.

"Let's get a few beers after this," Sodom laughed.

"Sure thing old friend," Rolento replied.

"Beats having to be in a street gang... Plus it's like old times," Sodom added.

"Sure is," Rolento replied. He then got on the radio, "guess what we caught."

_"Who'd you catch?" _Charlie asked.

"Alfred Ashford," Rolento said with a sigh of relief.

_"Really!" _Chun-Li exclaimed.

"Yup," Sodom answered.

_"That's a damn good job," _Guile complimented.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Sodom added.

"What's the rush?" Rolento asked with a laugh.

"This place gives me the creeps plus I don't want to lose my appetite," Sodom explained rubbing his tummy.

"Let's get out of here," Rolento said.

With the area secured, the two men along with the squad of police officers walked off back towards the exit. It was a mission well done.

"I'll have your heads for this!" Alfred Ashford cried out being carried out from the room.

"Gag him," Rolento calmly ordered.

"With pleasure, sir."

Alfred Ashford gave out muffled screams as one of the officers placed duct tape over his mouth. Things definitely weren't good for the deranged Alfred Ashford. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't the one in control anymore.

"Commander, we found more prisoners!"

"What are you waiting for, comrade? Free them and take them out to the transport vehicle for a debriefing," Rolento ordered.

"I could use that drink right now," Sodom replied.

"I'm with you, 'ol pal," Rolento said back to his friend.

**Umbrella Holding Facility - Secret Entrance**

THUMP!

Alfred Ashford was tossed into the back of one of the armored vehicle. Guile, Charlie, Chun-Li, Sawada, Rolento, and Sodom quickly entered and sat around the taped and cuffed Alfred Ashford. One of the officers quickly closed the door as the transport slowly started to drive off. This deranged man would be interrogated before he would even get the slightest bit of medical attention.

Guile quickly tore the tape from Alfred's lips.

"Ow, I just had it waxed!" Alfred Ashford complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Guile replied sarcastically as he tapped Alfred on the arm. That caused Alfred Ashford to scream in some agonizing pain.

"Put the tape back on his mouth," Charlie suggested.

"I am Alfred Ashford of the Ashford Clan! I'll get my revenge on you all for the sake of the Ashford Clan!" Alfred lashed out.

Charlie didn't hesitate one bit placing the piece of tape back over Alfred's mouth.

"That's much better," Chun-Li replied. She then turned to face Alfred Ashford with a dead serious look on her face. "Now," she addressed Alfred with a very serious tone of voice, "before you get the proper medical attention... We're going to be in a small room where we're going to ask you a whole bunch of questions. Nod if you understand."

Alfred Ashford looked away in defiance.

Chun-Li gripped Alfred's damaged arms.

"Nod if you understand..." Chun-Li coldly demanded.

Alfred quickly nodded as Chun-Li released the grip, "which one of the Get Backers did this to you? That doesn't matter. What matters is the sooner you get the proper medical treatment depends on how fast and truthfully you can answer our questions. Nod if you understand."

Alfred quickly nodded.

"Good, you're learning," Chun-Li replied.

The vehicles started to pull away as more police cars came to seal off the crime scene. Umbrella was in even more hot water after this rescue attempt and the numerous arrest of its employees. Watching secret was none other than the mysterious person known as Q.

What was Q's reason for being there?

"What's that about Alfred's sister?" Charlie asked.

"She's alive?" Rolento asked with concern.

Guile took a deep sigh, "I heard that Alexia got killed back in Antarctica. But with the Umbrella Corporation, anything's possible." He leaned back and rubbed his temples a bit. The sooner he got back, the sooner he could call his wife and daughter.

"I heard the story about Alexia Ashford," Charlie commented.

"Heard she was one tough bitch," Rolento added.

"We'll take her and the rest of Umbrella down," Chun-Li assured. She then added, "they're a bigger threat than M. Bison, Geese Howard, and the rest of the gang."

"Yeah," Guile added.

"First thing's first, we have to squeeze the answers out of him," Sawada said pointing at Alfred Ashford.

"He'll talk," Rolento replied with a sadistic grin.

For the first time, Alfred Ashford was truly terrified.

**MotM Hotel - Bar**

The two young women known as Inara Serra and Kaylee Frye walked along the bar with Earth currency via credit cards compliments of Robert Garcia. Inara was busy looking at the playing field with all the men around whom are supposed to be participating in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

"These men are pretty handsome," Inara said with a smile.

Kaylee nodded in agreement, "they really are."

The first one to approach the two women was son of Kim Kaphwan: Kim Dong Hwan. He just smiled and approached the two young women trying to play 'Don Juan' on them.

"Evening beautiful," Dong Hwan greeted as he gave a sparkling smile.

"Evening to you two fine sir," Inara said doing a curtsy and a bow all formal like.

"Name's Done Hwan," Dong Hwan said introducing himself as he took their hands and kissed them. He slightly looked to make sure none of his family members nor friends were watching.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Inara Serra," Inara replied back towards Dong Hwan.

"My pleasure," Dong Hwan said. He then turned to Kaylee, "and you are?"

"Kaylee, Kaylee Frye," Kaylee said introducing herself.

"Care to join me for a few drinks?" Dong Hwan asked hoping to score with both women tonight in his hotel room.

"I'd love to, Mr. Dong Hwan," Inara answered sweetly.

"Just call me Dong Hwan," Dong Hwan replied.

"Just call me Inara."

"You can just call me Kaylee."

Dong Hwan motioned for the waitress, "can you get me a bottle of Tsingtao?"

"Sure thing, what will these two ladies be having?"

"I'll have what he's having," Inara answered.

"Same thing," Kaylee added.

"Three Tsingtaos coming right up," said the waitress.

"Are you fighting in the tournament?" Inara asked with intrigue.

"Yes I am, actually," Dong Hwan answered with a smile. While paying attention to both Inara and Kaylee, Dong Hwan didn't notice his father hovering above him. "I'm going to win this thing."

The waitress came back with two Tsingtaos and a glass of milk. She placed the beers on the table for both Inara and Kaylee. Dong Hwan had an angered look when he was handed the glass of milk.

"I didn't order milk!" Dong Hwan demanded.

"The man standing behind you told me to bring you milk instead," replied the waitress.

Dong Hwan turned around and saw his father, Kim Kaphwan standing there. His complexion became really pale at the sight of his father standing there.

"Oh, hey pops," Dong Hwan said nervously.

"Out drinking beer with women while you should be out practicing your Tae Kwon Do?" Kim asked with rhetoric.

"It was nice talking to you two," Dong Hwan said as he quickly ran off.

"I take it you met my son," Kim said.

"And you must be his father," Inara said shaking Kim's hand.

"I am Kim Kaphwan. Also fighting in this tournament," Kim said introducing himself.

"I'm Inara Serra."

"Kaylee Frye."

"What brings you two to Osaka?" Kim asked.

"Long story, very long story," Inara answered.

"I see. You can tell me some other time. Nice meeting you two," Kim said then he turned to Chang and Choi. "Chang! Choi!"

"Lovely crowd of people," Inara chimed.

"I wonder how Simon is doing," Kaylee said.

"He's a doctor. They said they needed doctors," Inara replied taking a sip of the Tsingtao beer. "Ew... This tastes gross."

"How can they drink this stuff?" Kaylee said as her face winced up.

"Maybe you should try something else," said another man.

Inara and Kaylee turned and saw Cy-Kusanagi standing there. He wasn't one-hundred percent reconstructed yet. Part of his face was still missing and exposing that glowing bloody-red eye that creeped the two women out.

"What do you suppose we should try?" Inara asked a bit nervously.

Cy-Kusanagi signalled for the waitress to come by again.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Three Skyy Blues," Cy-Kusanagi answered.

"Coming right away," she replied.

"Mind if I join you?" the cyborg politely asked.

"No, go right ahead," Inara replied with a smile.

"Sorry about my look. I don't always look like this," Cy-Kusanagi explained finishing up his bottle of Smiroff Twisted V Raspberry.

"What happened?" Kaylee asked.

"Had a scuffle... But I'm recovering," Cy-Kusanagi explained. "By the way, I'm Romeo Kusanagi," he said introducing himself.

"Romeo, nice name. I'm Inara Serra, you can just call me Inara," Inara replied.

"Nice to meet you, Inara," Cy-Kusanagi said.

"I'm Kaylee Frye."

"Nice to meet you, too," Cy-Kusanagi replied.

"Are you a machine?" Kaylee asked out of curiousity.

"Kaylee, don't disrespect this man's hospitality," Inara scolded.

"What, I was just curious."

Cy-Kusanagi gave out a mechanical laugh, "yeah, I'm what you call a cyborg. I have organic human qualities added to my cybernetic endoskeleton."

"That is like so cool," Kaylee said getting all excited.

The waitress returned with three Skyy Blues.

"Thanks," Cy-Kusanagi said tipping the waitress.

"Anytime."

Cy-Kusanagi quickly opened the bottles before handing them to Inara and Kaylee. He sat back and gradually took sips of his drink.

"This tastes very good," Inara said.

"It does," Kaylee agreed.

"Much better than beer," Cy-Kusanagi commented.

"It is much better than this beer," Inara replied.

"Are you equipped to, y'know," Kaylee said with implications.

"Kaylee," Inara said in an embarassed tone of voice.

Cy-Kusanagi shook his head some, "unfortunately not... That's the one thing that sucks about being a cyborg."

"Just you!" exclaimed Maxima with a laugh.

"Up yours, Maxima!" Cy-Kusanagi exclaimed back. He then turned back towards Kaylee and Inara, "Maxima too is a cyborg. But we're much different."

"That's much interesting," Inara commented.

"You two don't look like you're around here," Cy-Kusanagi said eyeing both young and attractive women.

"Very observant of you, Romeo," Inara said with a smile taking another sip of her Skyy Blue.

"I won't ask where you're from. But you going to watch the tournament while you're here in Osaka?"

Inara gave a smile, "yes we are. I can't wait to see the excitement of this Mark of the Millennium Tournament."

"One of our crew members decided to join the battle royale," Kaylee added.

"Want to leave this bar? I can show you around Osaka," Cy-Kusanagi offered.

"We'd love that," Inara replied.

"Let's go then," Cy-Kusanagi said with a smile as he gently held their hands and escorted them from the hotel bar and towards the parking garage. There, he ran into the original Kyo Kusanagi with a surprised look on his face.

"Kusanagi?" Kyo asked.

"Hey, I'm about to head out and show these women on the town," Cy-Kusanagi explained.

"Um have fun," Kyo replied.

"He your brother?" Kaylee asked.

Cy-Kusanagi gave another laugh, "no... I'm his clone."

On the way, they ran into Kyo-1, Kyo-2, Kyo-3/SP Kyo, and Mirror Kusanagi. The four of them also had stunned looks on their faces.

"More clones?" Inara asked.

"Yeah. The first three are fully human. The fourth one is a mirror image from the Yata Mirror," Cy-Kusanagi explained.

"This is going to be one strange adventure," Inara commented.

**Jill's Hospital Suite**

Jill Valentine slowly sat up from the hospital bed and looked around. She looked down and saw that all her cuts and wounds were miraculously healed. However, her body still felt sore from the intense fighting against Vega de la Cerna. The whole fight took a lot out from the young Jill Valentine.

"My wounds, they've healed..." Jill said to herself in a shocked tone of voice. But she could still feel the sores inflicted by Vega. "Vega..."

Chris Redfield entered the room bringing Jill some flowers.

"You're up," Chris Redfield said with a smile.

Jill was pretty shocked, "Chris, you're all better?"

"The person who healed you did the same for me," Chris Redfield explained. He added, "I'm as good as new. Tomorrow, I can test out the Dixen XP. How you feeling?"

"I'm still sore..." Jill answered.

"I'll bet, especially after fighting Vega."

"What happened to Vega?" Jill asked.

"Unfortunately, Vega's body wasn't found."

"Damn..."

"I do got some good news."

"What's that?"

"I just saved a ton of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico."

Jill narrowed her eyes at Chris.

"Ok, bad joke..."

"It's not funny anymore."

"Ok, seriously... I just got a call from Guile, he said they've arrested Alfred Ashford."

"Really!"

"Yeah, they're bringing him over."

"How'd they catch him?" Jill asked out of curiousity.

Chris took a seat next to Jill's hospital bed, "Ken Masters and the others hired a group known as the Get Backers."

"Get Backers? The one with the one-hundred percent recovery rate?"

"Same ones. They rescued the captured fighters. In turn revealed the location. Guile and the others raided the facility and arrested many Umbrella employees. Alfred Ashford being one of them."

"That's great."

"Rest up and we'll get you out tomorrow," Chris said kissing Jill on the forehead.

Jill Valentine laid there thinking about the progress they have made so far. Nicholai's been arrested and now Alfred Ashford would be joining him. Soon, the entire Umbrella Corporation would be brought under.

However, that wouldn't be the biggest thing.

For some reason, this all revolved around the man known as Albert Wesker. Her dreams express that Albert Wesker will be the bearer of the destruction of all of time and space. Everything will be obliterated because of Albert Wesker.

"Have a good night," Chris said walking out.

"Night Chris."

Chris Redfield left the room leaving Jill Valentine to think about everything that has happened so far since the start of the tournament. The forces of darkness were gathering and organizing. Things were happening for a reason.

"Wesker, I can't allow you to destroy the universe..."


	202. Ambush!

Ambush!

**Underwater Umbrella Facility**

**Lab 10**

Alexia Ashford and Naraku stood there several inches away from the seven incubation tubes with smiles on their faces. Naraku had a slight grin on his face. Kanna stood there with a cold and emotionless expression while Kagura the Wind Demon had a very annoyed look on her face.

_"Resurrection of the Band of Seven, we're doing this again?" _Kagura thought to herself. She prayed that Sesshomaru had also come to this time. This wasn't good that Naraku and Alexia had aligned themselves together.

"Kanna, Kagura, leave us," Naraku commanded.

Kagura gave a bow as she and Kanna left the lab to do something else. She wanted to get rid of Naraku but she'd have to also deal with the likes of Alexia Ashford who he had given several shards of the Shikon Jewel to increase her strength and power.

With Alexia, these shards were very cursed and befouled.

Naraku walked along the side inspecting each incubation tube. There was a looking glass with the nude bodies of the Band of Seven. The first one he looked at was Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven. His body was fully reanimated but not yet conscious yet.

There was a light blue watery liquid inside the tube.

"What do you think, Naraku?" Alexia asked.

Naraku gave a nod, "I'm very much impressed. What is this liquid that is inside these containers?"

Alexia took a step up and looked at the tube holding Bankotsu, "this liquid is synthetic DNA."

"D-N-A?" Naraku asked.

"Deoxyribonucleic acid," Alexia answered as she continued with the explanation, "you learn about DNA when you take basic science classes. It's much different yet similar to your sorcery." She loved explaining scientific terms.

Naraku listened on with intrique.

"A long linear polymer found in the nucleus of a cell and formed from nucleotides and shaped like a double helix; associated with the transmission of genetic information," Alexia continued. It was pretty complicated for Naraku to understand.

"I'm afraid I do not know what this means since I am not from this time," Naraku replied.

Alexia nodded, "it's quite all right. But you catch on than the rest of the worker ants here. In your terms, DNA are the building blocks of life."

"All life comes from this DNA?"

"Yes, my dear Naraku. Everything comes from DNA. Kagura and Kanna, even though they're demons spawned from your being, they share your DNA," Alexia explained. "DNA maps out who you are, what your gender is, your hair, your body, and so forth. Same goes for plants, animals, monsters, and demons."

Naraku looked away some.

"Something wrong?"

"I have the memories of a bandit named Onigumo..." Naraku answered.

"Memory RNA... Memories are the in the brain chemicals. By scientific means, they're non transferrable... But with our technology we can retrieve memories, alter memories, or implant false ones," Alexia added.

"Can you remove memories?"

Alexia shook her head, "we haven't perfected that part yet. But we can supress memories."

"I wish for you to supress the memories of Oniguma," Naraku requested.

"We can do that," Alexia replied with a grin.

"DNA... If you had the DNA of someone who had died-"

"The body created will exactly be the same," Alexia answered.

Naraku gave a very cold laugh.

"Something amusing?"

"No, I just thought of something... If you could get the DNA of certain people, you could make a duplicate?"

"That's very easy," Alexia answered.

"I know who to clone," Naraku said thinking about some certain people. Clones with false memories would prove very useful.

"We're getting the DNA of the participants in the tournament. Either inject them to our lovelies or make clones that will serve our purposes," Alexia explained.

"I'm starting to like this science and technology," Naraku said. He then turned to the Band of Seven who were still in hybernation in those incubation tubes. If their bodies were destroyed, Naraku could use their DNA and bring them back to life.

He took another good look at Bankotsu. Once brought back to full capability, Bankotsu would love to have a rematch against the one known as Inuyasha.

"We've altered their DNA a bit," Alexia said.

"In what ways?" Naraku asked.

"They're stronger and faster without the need for jewel shards. Upon death, their bodies will dissolve into nothing without leaving any trace. We have samples on hand to keep cloning them again and again. Just provide the souls and the memories," Alexia answered with her deep and thorough explanation.

"Inuyasha and his friends have thought wrong if they think they've seen the last of the Band of Seven," Naraku said. He gave a cold demonic laugh. Naraku was an asset to Alexia Ashford.

"I'm glad you approve," Alexia said with a smile.

"I do have one idea for a being if you're willing to listen," Naraku said with a grin.

Alexia was all ears, "what do you propose, Naraku?"

"You and I are no longer human... Yet possess strength and power... Is it possible to make a combination?" Naraku asked.

"Hybrid?" Alexia asked.

"Is that what you call it, a hybrid?"

"Yes, a demon/bio-weapon hybrid?" Alexia asked.

"Yes," Naraku coldly answered.

Alexia gave it some thought, "I never really thought about that before. But it sounds very promising. A hybrid with almost an unprecedented amount of power."

"You agree to it?"

"Yes, but we need demon DNA," Alexia answered.

"I have the DNA... What about you, Alexia?"

"Hmmmmmmm, I can provide the DNA... But I do not know how it's going to react in the lab," Alexia explained.

"Perhaps we can achieve this with a lower means?" Naraku asked rhetorically.

Alexia knew what Naraku was implying. "Low tech means... Sounds fun and promising..."

Naraku continued taking his walk as he looked at the next tube with Renkotsu inside. He then looked at Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, and Jakotsu. All seven of them were in a very much deep sleep.

"How long have they been like this?"

"Two days," Alexia answered. "It takes about a day to recreate their bodies. But added the extra day to increase their abilities and intelligence."

"Excellent."

"But I must say that ths hybrid proves most interesting... Be in my room in two hours?"

"Done," Naraku answered.

The tubes started to give out a loud beeping sound. Naraku closed his ears to block the offensive sound. Alexia gave a smile.

"What is going on?" Naraku asked a bit suspicious.

"Calm down my dear," Alexia said as she motioned Naraku to watch the tubes.

The doors to the tubes lifted up as the liquid poured out and seeped into the drainage disposal on the ground to be recycled, refined, and reused for more experiments. Naraku watched as the Band of Seven completely naked fell out from the incubation tubes breathing heavily.

"They're ready," Alexia added.

"Yes, they are," Naraku replied.

"They're flesh, bone, and blood once again," Alexia explained. "No longer are they dead but actually alive."

Bankotsu widely opened his eyes as he spat out the liquid that was in the back of his throat. It tasted very nasty and very bitter. He was cold and shivering but couldn't fully get to his feet yet. Quickly, he planted his hands on the floor while on his knees.

"W-what happened?" Bankotsu asked. He looked around to see very strange settings. But for some reason, he knew that this place was. "A science lab?"

"How does Bankotsu know what this place is?" Naraku asked.

"Implanted knowledge," Alexia explained. "In order for them to blend in and to be just as effective, we must insert knowledge and history of the world into their minds. That was also the reason we added another day."

"That gives them the advantage over Inuyasha?"

"Of course it does," Alexia smiled.

"That voice," Bankotsu said looking up some. There he was standing right in front of him, the demon known as Naraku. "Naraku, is it you?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Bankotsu," Naraku replied as he extended his hand and helping Bankotsu up onto the floor.

"Why do I have this knowledge of the world?" Bankotsu asked.

"You have me to thank, Bankotsu," Alexia explained introducing herself.

"Lady Alexia," Bankotsu replied as he turned giving Alexia a bow. "I know you because you implanted memories into me."

"You're a very fast learner," Alexia replied.

"Where am I?" asked Renkotsu as he mustered his strength. After a few moments, Renkotsu got back to his feet. There was Naraku and Bankotsu standing there. "Naraku..."

"Glad you're finally awake, Renkotsu," Naraku said.

"I'll feel different, very different..." Renkotsu explained then turning his attention towards Bankotsu, "you... You killed back at Mt. Hakurei!"

"Still sore about that after five-hundred years?" Bankotsu mockingly asked. He then added, "as I said last time, if you would quit with your plotting."

"Why you!" Renkotsu lashed out.

"Enough, boys," Alexia calmly said as she stepped in. She then turned to Renkotsu, "how are you doing, Renkotsu?"

"I'm feel great. Much better than I was back in Feudal Japan," Renkotsu explained as he stretched out some. He then added, "I do feel cold."

Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu started to wake up afterwards. They all turned towards Naraku and Alexia Ashford.

"I'm alive?" Jakotsu asked himself.

"Appears so," Suikotsu answered. He then turned his attention towards Alexia, "did you remove the good doctor's personality?"

Alexia shook her head, "that's tricky. But we managed to supress it."

"Good enough for me," Suikotsu replied.

"So, why were we brought back?" Bankotsu asked out of curiousity.

"You of all people should know," Naraku answered.

Bankotsu knew not to trush Naraku completely. He then remembered, "Inuyasha... I remember him. I want a rematch with that half-breed."

"With modern technology, you are much stronger without the need for jewel shards," Alexia explained.

"Without jewel shards?" Jakotsu asked.

"Indeed," Naraku answered.

"We should get Ginkotsu re-outfitted. The weapons we have should more than suffice," Alexia commented.

"Our weapons?" Jakotsu asked.

"We also recovered your weapons," Alexia answered.

"My stomach feels some sort of rumbling," Bankotsu commented rubbing his stomach. Apparently, he was hungry.

"You must be hungry," Alexia said.

"I haven't had something to eat in a long time," Bankotsu added.

"Your personal quarters and showers are ready... You should know where to find them," Alexia directed towards the Band of Seven. "You also have a fresh change of clothes. We managed to also tailor your old outfits, too."

"What do we get for killing Inuyasha?" Renkotsu asked.

"You can keep those bodies you have," Alexia answered. She then added, "but there's more than killing Inuyasha. I want you all to eliminate anybody who gets in my way."

"The memories you implanted in your heads?" Jakotsu asked.

"These STARS members," Suikotsu added.

"Yes, they've gotten in my path too many times, I want them stopped," Alexia said with a slight tone of anger.

The automatic doors quickly opened as a scientist rushed inside, "Lady Alexia, very urgent news you must listen!"

"What is it?" Alexia asked.

"It is not good!" the scientist exclaimed and added, "the holding facility was broken into you and the fighters freed."

"What? How!" Alexia asked pretty pissed off.

"They managed to get the information and the Tournament Committee hired the Get Backers," the scientist added.

"What! Did you say the Get Backers!" Alexia asked now sounding more furious.

"Yes, Lady Alexia."

"Who are these Get Backers?" Naraku asked.

"The best retrieval service. One-hundred percent recovery rate..." Alexia explained. Her body was start to generate vast amounts of heat upon hearing about the Get Backers. "How dare the Tournament Committee... They must pay for the sake of the Ashford Clan's honor!"

"That's not all..."

"What could possibly be much worse?"

"Get Backers injured your brother and stuffed him in a cell."

"What? How dare they!"

"I'm not finished yet, Lady Alexia."

"Spill it..."

"Joint military and police forces raided the facility and arrested many of our employees. Alfred was one of the people arrested."

"They took Alfred!"

"Yes," the scientist answered getting extremely nervous. "However, we have a detachment of Cleaners ready to attack the convoy and retrieve your brother."

"Excellent, you may leave now," Alexia commanded.

Not having to be told twice, the scientist quickly ran out of the room.

"I'll make them pay," Alexia said seething in anger.

**Streets of Osaka**

One of the streets seemed to be very empty and quiet for some reason. Lots of celebrating and other things could be heard at a distance. But, things were quiet. Too damn quiet. On top of the buildings, Umbrella Cleaners were getting into battle formation with rocket launchers ready to attack the convoy transporting Alfred Ashford to the HQ for interrogation.

"It's quiet," Rolento said.

"Too damn quiet," Guile replied. He sat back and kept a close eye on Alfred Ashford who was pretty quiet.

One of the Cleaners fired a rocket at one of the police cars.

"What's that sound?" Chun-Li asked.

"Shit, a rocket!" Sawada exclaimed.

BOOM!

The police car in front was destroyed killing all four officers inside on impact. It was nothing but a flaming heap of useless metal. This wasn't over as several more rockets were fired from above taking out three more police cars killing all the officers inside.

"Damn, we're being attacked!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Everybody stay inside," Sawada said.

"Is this thing protected against rockets?" Guile asked.

"Yeah... Driver, punch it!" Sawada commanded.

"Wait!" exclaimed Chun-Li.

"What's wrong?" asked Sawada.

BOOM!

Down went another police car.

"Leona, Ralf, Clark, Mary, and Kevin... They're in those other cars," Chun-Li explained.

"Shit, they're not armored either," Guile added. "Lower the door!"

The door quickly lowered as they saw both cars being pinned down in a hail of gunfire from the ground troops armed with SMGs and shotguns.

"It's an ambush!" Guile exclaimed quickly reaching for a M-16A2 assault rifle and rushing out to cover their friends. Blue Mary and Kevin Rian were on one side of the bullet-ridden police care taking potshots and incoming Cleaners.

"Call for help," Chun-Li said grabbing a Benelli shotgun from the side and loading it as fast as she could. Quickly, she rushed out and joined Guile.

"Damn it," Rolento said to himself as he shook his head slowly. He rushed out and threw several grenades out in several directions. "Take cover!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Clark Steel came out from the jeep armed with an M-249 SAW as he started filling up the Cleaners with instant lead. The Cleaners dissolved into nothing upon taking very fatal blows to the body. Leona and Ralf jumped out from the jeep with assault rifles assisting Clark.

"Everybody to the transport!" Guile commanded.

"Right," Leona replied as she made a beeline towards the armored transport while taking out any Cleaners that got in the way.

The other four quickly followed behind. There was a machine-gun turret on top that Ralf Jones quickly manned as he aimed upwards firing at the Cleaners on top of the many buildings.

"Drive!" Rolento shouted.

BOOM!

The armored vehicle took a rocket to the side as it shook violently a bit. But, it was still able to move down the street trying to escape from the enemy ambush. They had to get Alfred Ashford to HQ no matter the cost.

Any information that Alfred Ashford had would help with the case against the Umbrella Corporation. Luckily, it dodged more rockets as they hit the asphault with chunks flying around. Cleaners on the ground fired at the armor only to have their rounds bounce off.

Ralf Jones continued firing the turret taking down Cleaners high and low.

"HQ, this is Captain Sawada! In serious need of backup! Sending in coordinates on GPS locator!" Sawada said through the radio.

_"Captain, what's the situation?"_

"We've been ambushed. All vehicles are down except this transport. We have priority package that needs to be sent to HQ ASAP."

_"What's going on?"_

"We've run into a trap."

_"How many people?"_

"Thirteen total including the package."

_"Help should be there, ETA 20 minutes."_

"That's too long."

_"We'll try to make it in 10."_

"You better."

_"Remain on this channel."_

"How long until help arrives?" Charlie asked.

"Ten-twenty minutes tops... Best they can do," Sawada said with a deep sigh.

"Meaning, we're sitting ducks?" Guile asked rhetorically.

"Great, just great," Clark added with such sarcasm.

Ralf continued firing at the incoming Cleaners taking them out one by one. He was starting to run out of ammunition for the gun turret.

**HQ - Helipad**

An AN transport helicopter was primed and ready as Commander Heidern, Whip, Cammy White with Delta Red, and Agent Eagle quickly hopped inside. Six other soldiers were seated alongside the group as the helicopter took off towards the location of the armored vehicle.

"What's the situation?" asked Col. Wolfman.

Heidern adjusted his beret hat a bit, "Guile's team is pinned down. Everybody else got killed..."

"Ambush, sir?" Whip asked.

"Seems that way," Heidern answered with the utmost concern and fear.

"What's the package?" Cammy asked.

"Alfred Ashford," Heidern answered.

"My, that is a package," Agent Eagle replied.

Five more helicopters followed after them. These belonged to the GI JOEs as they too were dispatched by HQ to take on the Umbrella Cleaners that had them pinned. Several attack choppers followed the group as well.

"My, that's a lot of help," Cammy commented.

"Guile and the others need it," Heidern said hoping they would make it in time. Especially since Leona was with them. He had lost his wife and son and he would not lose his adopted daughter to the hands of the Umbrella Corporation.

**HQ - Parking Garage**

Another black armored vehicle carrying Seth, Vanessa, Maxima, and Ramon quickly left the garage. With that, numerous police cars followed after with the sirens blazing. They too were on a tight schedule in order to reach Guile in time before he and the others would be wiped out by Umbrella's forces.

A black car followed with Bruce McGivern, Fongling, and Hon Fu. They too were dispatched to rescue Guile and the others. Especially since they have Alfred Ashford as their prisoner. That alone made this rescue high priority.

"Can't believe they have Alfred Ashford," Bruce McGivern said.

"One step to bringing Umbrella to justice," Fongling added.

"Then it's no more fighting zombies or whatever mutated freaks out there right now," he added giving a sigh.

Following right behind was Metal Slug.

This was a very urgent emergency. They had to make sure that Alfred Ashford is secured and taken to HQ for interrogation.

**Alexia's Private Quarters**

Alexia was sitting in the comfort of her own living quarters as she watched live feedback of the fighting in process. The armored vehicle was pin down with the wheel tracks now destroyed and rendered useless.

"Suffer you pathetic insects," Alexia said sipping her wine.

This is what they got for messing with her family. The woman wanted the Tournament Committee and everybody else to pay for getting in her way.

An evil smile slowly crept across her face.

_"Lady Alexia, we just intercepted a radio signal. Reinforcements are on the way ETA 12 minutes."_

A computerized map of Osaka came on screen for Alexia to monitor. Several helicopters were flying towards the location. About six transport helicopters, ten attack helicopters, and four police helicopters taking point.

About twenty vehicles were headed to the location of the vehicle. This alone caused Alexia to seethe in anger.

"No, they're going to ruin my plans..."

"We should send in the Band of Seven," Naraku suggested.

Alexia shook her head, "they wouldn't make it in time."

_"Ma'am, we have three Tyrant capsules in place ready to deploy in 4 minutes."_

"Go ahead and release them at that location," Alexia ordered.

_"Right away ma'am."_

"They should make quick work of them and recover my brother long before the reinforcements arrive," Alexia said giving a very evil laugh. Things were looking very bad but she didn't want to admit or accept it as a fact.

"Are you all right, Alexia?" Naraku asked.

Alexia turned and brushed her long blonde hair, "yes, I'm quite all right. I like the idea of a hybrid and especially created the low tech way. It's a lot of effort but it all will come into fruition in such a short time."

"Yes, indeed."

_"Lady Alexia, we've tracked down the Get Backers."_

"Where?"

_"A bar known as the Honky Tonk."_

"Kill everybody inside and torch the place," Alexia ordered.

**Private Quarters - Main Room**

Kagura stood by the door as she continued to ease drop on the conversation between Naraku and Alexia Ashford. The thought of a demon/B.O.W. hybrid was pretty much disturbing even in Kagura's mind.

"Damn, that will make my plans much more difficult," Kagura said to herself.

"Not very nice ease dropping on people," said a very feminine voice.

Kagura slowly turned to see a newly resurrected Jakotsu standing there. He was dressed in a pink silk and satin robe looking all feminine. Her eyes were wide in shock and disbelief to see a member of the Band of Seven alive and well.

"Surprised to see me after several centuries?" Jakotsu asked.

"Ashford has really brought you all back to life?" Kagura asked with a surprised tone in her voice. This definitely would make things much more difficult.

Jakotsu placed his hands on his hips all feminine like a woman. He was very disgusted with women. It showed the true signs of homosexuality. But it would seem that Jakotsu wished he was a woman.

"Yes, we're alive and breathing. I can feel my heart beat again," Jakotsu replied with such happiness.

"Good for you," Kagura mumbled in sarcasm. Naraku was still the person that held Kagura's heart in his hands. That means that Kagura would never be free as long as Naraku still existed. She couldn't openly defy Naraku either or he'd destroy her heart.

That in turn would end Kagura's existence.

"I feel very powerful without the jewel shards," Jakotsu added.

"No jewel shards?" Kagura asked. She sensed that Jakotsu had not a single jewel shard on his feminine body. "You really don't have a jewel shard..."

"That's not all," Jakotsu said.

Kagura gave a sigh of annoyance, "what else did Alexia give you?"

"Increased strength, dexterity, speed, agility... More powerful than we were brought back to life with the Shikon Jewel shards," Jakotsu answered and continued, "even implanted memories and knowledge of the world today. Gives us a huge advantage."

"Good for you, Jakotsu," Kagura replied. "What do you get out of this?"

"Besides letting us keep these bodies?" Jakotsu asked with rhetoric.

"Yes, besides letting you keep your current bodies," Kagura answered sarcastically.

"For me, Alexia guarantees that I can be made an actual woman," Jakotsu explained.

"How is that possible?" Kagura asked not believing him.

Jakotsu gave a laugh, "pretty primative, aren't you?"

Kagura was furious at Jakotsu mocking her like that. There was a lot in this world that Kagura didn't understand. And she didn't like the fact that the newly resurrected Band of Seven was given this knowledge straight out.

"You dare mock me?" Kagura asked angrily.

"Calm down, you sound like you have PMS," Jakotsu answered.

"What!" Kagura asked furious and offended. But she didn't know what the meaning of PMS was.

"I think I can smell the blood seeping out you know where," Jakotsu implied to Kagura. It took a few moments for Kagura to figure that one out.

"Why you..." Kagura said seething in anger. She turned and walked away very disgusted with what Jakotsu was saying to her. Storming off, she saw Bankotsu walk by wearing a black robe. But, she didn't bother to acknowledge him.

"Well hello to you too, Kagura," Bankotsu addressed to Kagura.

Still, Kagura continued to storm not without paying Bankotsu any attention.

"What's her problem?"

"It's probably that time of the month," Jakotsu answered.

Bankotsu gave a laugh, "Kagura must have pre-menstral syndrome. If she even knows the meaning of it. I've always wondered why women get all pissy at that one time of the month."

"How dare they mock me," Kagura grumbled to herself. She left the room and took the elevator to the surface.

"I want to try this steak," Bankotsu said.

**Honky Tonk**

Mido Ban and Ginji Amano sat at the bar counter having a few drinks still overjoyed with all the money they had made. Both of them had been paid a million dollars each for their services. They had almost forgotten the fact that they'd have to fight Akabane in an exhibition match at the Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

"Why does Akabane love fighting so much?" Mido Ban asked.

"Why couldn't he just taken the money?" Ginji added with disbelief. Both of them would have to face the highly dangerous and sociopathic Akabane/Dr. Jackal. Shido Fuyuki, Kadsuki Fuchoin, Juubei Kakei, and Makubex also sat at the bar counter joining the two for a drink.

"You should know Akabane doesn't care about the money," Shido answered sipping his drink.

"What are you going to do with all that money?" Natsumi asked.

"You can start by paying the tab you built up here," Wan Paul answered for the two Get Backers. The others just laughed at them.

"Then we can buy real clothes and real food!" Mido Ban exclaimed.

"Awwww, does that mean you won't come back?" Natsumi asked getting all sad and depressed. She liked having the two of them around.

"Aw, don't worry, we won't leave," Mido Ban assured.

"Really!"

"How much is it?" Ginji asked.

"You think we can get jobs from these people?" Makubex asked.

"You bet, they even gave Akabane a job," Ginji answered.

"Let's see," Wan Paul replied as he started calculating the tab. Before he could answer, a group of commandos stormed into the Honky Tonk. They were armed with assault rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers, and flame throwers.

"Friends of yours?" Kadsuki asked taking a few sips of his drink.

"Are you the Get Backers?" asked one of the commandos.

"And what if we are?" Ginji asked sitting there all relaxed.

"Whatever damage these commandos cause, it'll be on your tabs," Wan Paul commented to the two of them.

"Damage to this place is the least of your worries," replied the commando.

"We can't let you do that," Mido Ban replied cracking his knuckles.

"You don't have a say nor do you have a choice," the commando fired at Mido Ban.

Mido Ban, Ginji Amano, Shido Fuyuki, Fuchioin, and Juubei Kakei stood up from the counter ready to fight. Wan Paul, Natsumi, and MakubeX hid behind the bar counter for cover.

"Don't make this hard on yourselves."

"Nothing's ever easy," Ginji said.

"Have it your way... WASTE THEM ALL!"

**Streets of Osaka**

The sounds of three large objects started to drop on the ground. It caused the ground beneath the transport to rumble a bit. Ralf Jones saw that the Cleaners were running off. But, the capsules opened up as several figures came out revealing to be Tyrants. They can rushing at the armored transport at full force.

"Shit!" Ralf yelled.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Tyrants!" Ralf answered as he fired in a circular motion to keep these hulking brutes at bay. They continued to get closer and closer taking several gun shots to the chest. But, they kept running towards the transport.

Alfred Ashford had a very happy look on his face.

"Don't be happy yet," Chun-Li said to Alfred.

"Stay back!" Ralf yelled as he fired the last of the rounds to the turret gun. A trail of gunfire flew vertically piercing the gut of one Tyrant tearing upwards to the head area. One Tyrant was dead but the other two made it to the transport.

CLANG!

CLANG!

Both Tyrants started to attack the opposite sides of the armored transport trying to tear through to collect Alfred Ashford and take him back towards Umbrella HQ. They were ruthless and ferocious in their methods of retrieval.

"Damn, better give them a fight," said Kevin Rian being the first one to rush out.

"Kevin!" Guile exclaimed as he followed after Kevin.

"Hey you!" Kevin Rian yelled as he quickly grabbed a Tyrant by the arm and threw it onto the ground and kicked the head area hard before backing up a few steps.

"Hey ugly!" Guile exclaimed to the other Tyrant. Tyrant-2 turned around and rushed towards Colonel Guile who knocked it back with a well placed Flash Kick. The Tyrant staggered back but came charging at Guile swinging its sharp claw.

Guile dived and rolled to his right avoiding the claw.

"C'mere!" Kevin yelled motioning for Tyrant-1 to come at him. The Tyrant obliged Kevin as it rushed trying to slice him up with the claw hand. He had to be faster than the Tyrant to survive this fight. With the Tyrant open, Kevin stepped forward throwing several hard punches to the liver.

Seemed to have no effect. Especially due to the Tyrant's hard body and unknown physiology. Kevin would have to up his arsenal. With the Tyrant's back in the open, Kevin Rian executed his Blast Charge as he executed a shoulder charge.

The Tyrant staggered off balance as Kevin Rian followed up with a spinning heel kick to the head area. After the kick, the Tyrant was a bit dazed and staggered around a bit. It tried swinging at Kevin like a drunkard would in a bar fight.

"Lucky Strike!" Kevin Rian yelled as he rolled forward throwing a punch, an exploding uppercut, and an explosive straight punch. The Tyrant screamed in pain as Kevin Rian punished it with his super attack.

The Tyrant was still standing but very damaged.

"Not done you son-of-a-bitch!" Kevin Rian yelled. He quickly yelled, "Gatling Freezer!" kicking the Tyrant hard with a series of explosions following afterwards. As the smoke cleared up, the Tyrant laid there dead.

Kevin Rian stood there huffing and puffing.

"Sonic Boom!" Guile yelled sending a boomerang of energy at the chest of the Tyrant. The Tyrant staggered back as Guile ran forward yelling, "Flash Kick!" With the hard kick, the Tyrant's head lifted up as it staggered back a few steps.

The Tyrant still wouldn't give up the ghost.

"Sonic Hurricane!" Guile yelled as he nailed the Tyrant with a large suspended Sonic Boom. After taking some hits, the Tyrant fell on the ground giving up the ghost. Both Guile and Kevin stood there heavily breathing.

With the two Tyrants dead, the remnants of the Umbrella Cleaners had their guns tied on both men.

"I guess this is it," Guile said.

"I guess it is," Kevin Rian added.

"End of the line," said one of the Cleaners.

"Nice knowing you..."

Suddenly, spotlights flashed on the armored transport, Kevin Rian, Guile, and the Umbrella Cleaners. Helicopters were hovering around the scene as troops came down on ropes on top of the buildings taking out any Umbrella Cleaners that attacked.

Soon, the group forces quickly arrived.

Programmed not to surrended, ther Umbrella Cleaners continued to resist until none of them were left standing. Not a single trace of their DNA would be left for the authorities to collect. Alexia would be seething in anger at the sight.

One helicopter landed on the ground as Heidern and the others quickly stepped off. He quickly approached Leona and checked to see if she was all right and then checked on both Ralf Jones and Clark Steel.

"Glad you could make it," Guile said relieved.

"Good to have you still alive," Heidern said with a smile. "We should get you to HQ for you can call your family. We'll take Alfred Ashford over to HQ too, if you don't mind."

"No, go right ahead," Guile replied with a smile.

"See you later at the hotel," Charlie said.

"Will do."

Guile and Heidern carried Alfred Ashford into the helicopter as it flew off.

"I knew it wasn't going to be this easy," Chun-Li said.

"No kidding," Blue Mary added. She wanted to go back to the hotel and see Terry Bogard again.

**HCF HQ - Wesker's Quarters**

Albert Wesker sat at his desk reading news through the computer terminal of the news of what had just happened. All the bad things happening to the Umbrella Corporation was for the benefit of Albert Wesker and the HCF.

"Alfred Ashford and Nicholai Ginoveaf are in their custody," Wesker said to himself with a very calm look on his face.

He looked at the computer monitor and saw a new e-mail.

"New e-mail..."

Clicking on the e-mail icon, Wesker started to read the e-mail.

_To: Unknown_

_Subject:New Player_

_Just to let you know, there is a new player. Heihachi Mishima, CEO of one of the most powerful corpoations in the world: Mishima Zaibatsu. It is unknown whose side Mishima is on. However, Mishima's finances and resources rival the combination of both the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF. Be very careful when dealing with Mishima._

_This man can thwart our efforts with just a push of a button. It appears that Heihachi Mishima has some sort of interest in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament as well. But he hasn't offered nor annouce any plans of offering a sponsorship to this tournament. However, I doubt that Mishima will join forces with either Umbrella or the HCF._

_Mishima Zaibatsu is the one main wildcard to look out for._

A grin crept across Wesker's face.

"Seems we have a new player in the game..."


	203. Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 1

Spar Sessions 1st Day Part 1

**Gorin Dome**

**9:12 AM - Day 1**

A hot press release from the Tournament Committee had recently announced that there will be designated sparring areas throughout the limits and the outskirts of Osaka, Japan. These sparring sessions would go on from 9 AM in the morning to 9 PM at night. This was something to get the public psyched up since the official tournament has been halted for another week and a half.

Repairs are still going on in the stadium. Recently, one of the CEOs of the Umbrella Corporation handed the Tournament Committee a large check for fifty billion dollars in order for the heat to go away. However, the corporation was still being under serious investigation. The fifty billion will go a long way in repairing the stadium and replenish funds.

The first sparring session would be at the Gorin Dome which belongs to Gorin High School, a school that focuses on training Japan's future athletes. Reporters from various newspapers, magazines, online blogs, and news stations gathered around to watch the first sparring session of the morning.

Residents were allowed free admittance to watch these sparring sessions. They were just as good as watching the actual fights. First sparring match would be between Shoma Sawamura against Benimaru Nikaido.

The crowd applauded as Shoma and Benimaru both stepped up onto the field. It was the Mark of the Millennium Stadium, but the Gorin Dome did more than suffice. Shoma stretched out as if he was about to step up and bat. Benimaru's hair was down part in the middle but used his electrical powers to make it spike up.

Umbrella and HCF operatives were hiding around recording fight data of all the participants in this tournament. The sparring sessions were the perfect opportunity to gather as much battle data as possible.

The Kuroko stood in the middle acting as the referee in this sparring session. Fighters stats were shown on the TV screen. It talked aobut how Shoma wants to be a professional baseball player and how his style is a combination of baseball and streetfighting.

Shoma stood there whacking the ground a bit with his large red baseball bad.

Benimaru Nikaido was a practitioner of the Japanese variation of Muay Thai known as Japanese Shootboxing. He even had the power to wield electricity.

"En Garde!" Kuroko exclaimed.

Shoma started the sparring match as he executed his Kyougou Sokkyuu throwing a fastball right at Benimaru who quickly dashed towards his right. He could feel the baseball fly right past him. Benimaru smirked as he played with his hair some.

Another Kyougou Sokkyuu was thrown as Benimaru continued dashing around avoiding all these incoming fast balls. Shoma threw another Kyougou Sokkyuu as it flew by Benimaru's arm a few inches away from impact. Benimaru quickly ran at Shoma who executed one Kyougou Sokkyuu after another.

Benimaru was getting closer and closer to Shoma. But he knew that Shoma still had the baseball bat to use. Getting closer, Benimaru went downwards about to shoot down and lift Shoma by the leg for a takedown.

Quickly, Shoma threw a downward Kyougou Sokkyuu as it made impact with one of Benimaru's feet.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Benimaru screamed as he lost balance and tumbled onto the ground like a wrecked car on the highway. The crowd gasped as photographers quickly took snapshots of what had just happened.

Shoma was ready to smack Benimaru with the baseball bat.

Quickly, Benimaru planted both hands onto the ground and executed his Shinkuu Katate Goma as he spun on the ground kicking Shoma repeatedly with his legs. The crowd was in shock at the surprise attack that Benimaru managed to pull off as Shoma was knocked around for a bit.

The young baseball player planted his hand on the ground that went into a backflip to keep him falling onto the ground. Benimaru took his chance as he came at Shoma throwing fast punches to the face and chest.

Shoma took some blows to the chest but held his baseball bat up blocking most of the punches that Benimaru was throwing him. Benimaru started rubbing his hands in pain from punching the baseball bat. However, Shoma stepped forward and threw a thrusting front snap kick to the chest sending Benimaru back a few inches.

Creating more distance, Shoma started thrwing more Kyougou Sokkyuus at Benimaru. Benimaru got back up to his feet to see a baseball flying right for his face.

WHACK!

The crowd gasped in shock as the baseball made impact with Benimaru's forehead then bouncing off and hitting the ground. Benimaru flew back several more feet as he tumbled violently across the field with Shoma rushing at him with full force. Shoma came closer with the baseball bat ready to smack Benimaru hard.

Shoma got closer with each second. Benimaru could see Shoma get closer and closer to him and not being able to do anything about it. All he could do was let Shoma get close enough for a desperation attack.

Benimaru mustered all of his strength and forced his body to tumble forward towards Shoma.

"Nani!" Shoma went at what Benimaru had just done.

As Benimaru tumbled forward close enough, he stuck his fist out surrounded by an orb of electricity hitting Shoma with his Raijin Ken. Shoma was caught in the orb as electricity surged through his body. The crowd went wild with the photographers taking a whole bunch of snap shots. Benimaru staggered towards the stunned Shoma.

Taking his turn, Benimaru nailed Shoma with a flying knee to the face. It forced Shoma to stumble back some more as Benimaru continued the punishment with fast punches to the face and the gut. Benimaru followed up with a left hook with right spinning back fist.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

Benimaru threw two hard front snap kicks to the chest with both legs.

POW!

POW!

Quickly with Shoma still stunned, Benimaru grabbed him by the head placing him in a Muay Thai clinch hold. In the clinch, Benimaru kneed him in the face and chest repeatedly. Punches and elbow strikes were added.

The Kougan Corridor soon followed as Benimaru steamed lightning through Shoma's body and then tossing him aside.

Shoma quickly countered as he grabbed his bat and jammed it onto Benimaru's right foot causing some pain. Benimaru screamed in pain from the last ditch effort from the young high school student. The photographers quickly took snapshots of Shoma's bat jammed onto the foot. More snapshots were taken of Benimaru hopping on one foot.

Taking his chance, Shoma executed his Daikaiten Dappou, a spinning bat attack that sent Benimaru flying back several feet. Photographers quickly took shots of the attack on Benimaru that sent him flying back quite a distance.

Not taking any chances, Shoma executed his Bunshin Makyuu throwing a whole bunch of fast flying baseballs at Benimaru.

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

Photographers took snapshots of the baseballs making impact with Benimaru's face. Shoma quickly jumped up and took to the air. He wanted to execute his Niagara Drop on the downed Benimaru.

Benimaru punched at an upwards angle catching Shoma in his Anti-air Raijin Ken. Shoma was stunned from the attack. Rising up, Benimaru kicked upwards with his Inazuma Kick sending more bolts of electricity through Shoma's system. Shoma fell to his knees breathing heavily from the massive surge of electricyt that Benimaru sent through his body.

Slowly, Shoma stood to his feet and motioned for Benimaru to come at him. Benimaru jumped at Shoma executing a spinning crescent kick.

"Not fast enough," Shoma taunted executing his Goukai Lead sidestepping Benimaru's kick. Benimaru was left open as Shoma went into his Goukai Sliding knocking Benimaru onto the ground with his baseball slide.

Benimaru quickly got up and dusted himself off.

The photographers quickly took snapshots of what Shoma had just done.

"Not bad, Sawamura," Benimaru said with a smile.

"Want to try that again?" Shoma taunted.

Benimaru smirked as he threw a spin kick that Shoma sidestepped. Anticipating that Shoma would do the slide kick again, Benimaru jumped up executing a reverse spin kick. Shoma executed his Goukai Lead as predicted.

POW!

Shoma executed his Goukai Kick smacking Benimaru in the face with a flying kick. The photographers went wild at the sight of the kick Shoma had just pulled off. Benimaru staggered a bit as Shoma came up and threw hard punches and kicks at him.

WHACK!

WHAM!

POW!

CRACK!

Benimaru retaliated throwing hard punches across Shoma's face and followed up with a hard spinning back kick to the gut. Shoma staggered back inhaling after getting the wind knocked out from him. The young blonde broom-head jumped forward smacking Shoma across the face with a hard spin kick.

With Shoma dazed, Benimaru used his right fist pummeling the gut area repeatedly. Quickly, Benimaru threw several knee strikes to the gut and a rising knee attack. He then made a 180 throwing a hard back kick to the chest area. Very quickly, Benimaru jumped upwards into the air executed his Drill Kick drilling his feet onto Shoma's chest.

Shoma staggered back as Benimaru threw several Thai roundhouse kicks to the legs causing serious pain. He continued the barrage with several knee strikes, a front snap kick to the chest, and a hard roundhouse to the head. The young baseball player seemed to not have a chance against Benimaru Nikaido.

Still, Shoma wouldn't give in.

As Shoma drunkenly stumbled, he turned his back towards Benimaru and jabbed the handle of the bat into the gut area. The blow caused Benimaru to lose some air. Quickly, the photographers took snap shots of what Shoma just did to Benimaru.

"It's-" Shoma said.

"-over!" Benimaru finished cutting Shoma off.

Both fighters charged up their energy. The photographers continued to take more snapshots of the action.

At the same time, Benimaru Nikaido executed his Raikou Ken which a more amplified version of his Raijin Ken while Shoma Sawamura executed his Home Run Dappou. The photographers went crazy as the two super attacks collided with each other.

KABOOM!

Everybody was blinded with a bright flash of light. Soon as it subsided, everybody could see both Shoma Sawamura and Benimaru Nikaido sitting on the ground laughing.

"That was fun," Shoma said.

"Yeah," Benimaru laughed, "feels good to blow some steam after seeing a bunch of zombies and monsters."

"Feels better fighting against other fighters instead of trying to survive night of the zombies," Shoma replied. The sparring match had officially ended. Both Shoma and Benimaru quickly rose up and embraced each other in a brotherly hug.

They were flooded by the photographers whom immediately took pictures of the two young fighters together. Both of them had smiles on their faces.

"All that sparring's made me hungry," Shoma said.

"I'm with you," Benimaru replied.

"How's Shingo?"

"He's getting better... But damn, I'm concerned about that Jack Krauser guy."

"That weird military guy on that one day?"

"The same one."

The operatives quickly left behind after collecting the battle data on both Shoma and Benimaru. This would make good use for their BOWs.

**Osaka Expo Park - Cherry Blossom Garden**

**9:25 AM - Day 1**

The sparring match would be between the Kenyan princess Elena up against Soiree Meira. Both fighters were both Capieora masters. However, Soiree has his own called 'Shooting Capieora.' Photographers quickly gathered around the designated sparring area which was a large ring with markers.

Umbrella and HCF operatives were hiding around gathering battle data on the two fighters. Soiree made his loud mouth appearance.

"Dun dun dun, here comes Soiree," Soiree said referring to himself in the third person. Both fighters did a ritual showing off their dance and combat skills. Seemes that one was impressed with the other and vice-versa.

The Kuroku came to the center of the ring going, "En Garde!"

It was time to spar as Elena executed a front sweep with Soiree executing a spinning jump back kick as if they were dancing with each other. The crowd applauded as the photographers quickly took snapshots of the two of them. Elena quickly followed up with a spinning hook kick with both hands planted on the ground while Soiree jumped over with a flying side kick going over.

This seemed more like a dance off than a sparring match. There were drummers there keeping the tempo of this match. Soiree executed a spinning footsweep as Elena executed a jump spin kick. Quickly, Elena cartwheeled away from Soiree and followed with a flying side kick. Soiree quickly sidestepped and placed both hands on the ground and threw a spinning hook kick.

Elena bent forward as Soiree's foot passed over several inches above the head area. The crowd applauded and went even more wild at the showmanship of both Capioera masters. Both continued to show off their very flashy and rhythmic kicks much to the crowd's excitement. Photographers were salivating all over this.

Quickly, Elena threw several spinning kicks and followed up with her Scratch Wheel. Soiree evaded with his Zart Zap as he front-flipped over Elena and swiftly landed on the ground. He squatted down and knocked Elena off her feet. Elena quickly rolled on the ground and planted her hands for another cartwheel.

Both immediately stopped and faced each other for a bow.

"That was pretty good," Elena complimented.

"You too," Soiree replied smiling.

The two fighters quickly shook hands as the photographers quickly took snap shots of both Elena and Soiree Meira. Alba Meira stood there shaking his head a bit.

"This is a sparring match, not a dance off," Alba said taking a deep sigh.

"Oh c'mon, man. It's for fun! We're not fighting actual matches right now," Soiree protested with a sigh.

Secretly, the operatives took off with the battle data collected. Since not that much has been taken, more would be taken next time each of these fighters spar or fight.

**Alexia's Suite**

Alexia Ashford sat on her recliner watching the big TV screen as four dossiers popped up on screen. She sat there with a naked Naraku still in bed. It seemed that Alexia had a smile across her face.

The fighting data from the fighters started to appear on screen. First dossier was of Shoma Sawamura. Alexia could hear the feminine voice of the computer explain the dossiers to her. She carefully read the stats on each fighter so far.

_Shoma Sawamura_

_Nationality: Japan_

_Fighting Style: Baseball and Street Fighting_

_Currently a student at Gorin High School. Helped defeat Justice High School twice. _

"Excellent, send his battle data to the labs immediately," Alexia ordered. She gave a sadistic laugh, "you young man have sealed your fate for interfering with the plans of the Ashford Clan and aiding our enemies."

With her command, the battle data and information on Shoma Sawamura would be transmitted to the labs. That would include information on Shoma's place of residence and who resides there. It could possibly mean that Umbrella would go after the family as punishment for Shoma's interference.

_Benimaru Nikaido_

_Nationality: Japan_

_Fighting Style: Japanese Variation of Muay Thai known as Shootboxing_

_Currently going to a community college while competing in KOF Tournament. Recently fought against the NESTS Cartel in some recent KOFs._

Giving another command, Alexia sent all battle data and personal information on the young Benimaru Nikaido. He too would be in the same predicament as Shoma Sawamura.

_Elena_

_Nationality: Kenya (Currently studying in Japan)_

_Fighting Style: Capieora_

_Currently studying abroad in Japan. But family and tribe reside in Kenya. Father is the current tribal chief and witch doctor with a PhD in medicine. Competed in the 3rd Street Fighter Tournament._

Alexia gave the same command to send her battle data and personal information to the labs. She wanted to make each and every fighter pay for getting involved with the Mark of the Millennium Tournament. The sociopathic head of the Umbrella Corporation despised the tournament, the fighters, and what they stood for.

_Soiree Meira_

_Nationality: Germany (Currently resides in Southtown, USA)_

_Fighting Style: Shooting Capieora_

_Twin brother to Alba Meira whom lead a gang with lot of control and influence of Southtown after ousting Don Duke and his Mephistophes. Currently training for the next KOF: Maximum Impact Tournament._

Like the last three, Alexia gave the command to send all battle data and personal information to the labs. She had something devilish up her sleeve.

"Let this be a warning for these for and anybody else who gets in our way... Eliminate the tribe that Elena belongs to. Send our forces to Southtown and eliminate the gang that the Meira brothers lead... Have some operatives pay a visit to the Sawamura residence," Alexia ordered.

She wanted to make them pay. Also by having other people suffer, it will make Jill Valentine and the rest suffer as well. Their blood would be on Jill Valentine's hands.

_"Lady Alexia."_

"What is it?"

_"Kurow Kirishima's here to see you."_

"I'll be right out," Alexia replied. "Oh, find out everything you can on those Get Backers."

**Osaka Castle - Area 1**

**9:35 AM - Day 1**

This sparring session would be between Dan Hibiki and Chuck. Nothing much to see but Dan Hibiki was the winner of the last two Mark of the Millennium Tournaments. Lot of people say that it was a total fluke that Dan Hibiki had won the match.

Photographers were busy taking pictures of both Dan Hibiki and Chuck. Dan fought in the Mark of the Millennium, Street Fighter, and Chaos Tournaments. Chuck fought in the Power Instinct Tournament. Chuck stretched out some while Dan rolled back and forth taunting the audience and the photographers.

Dan Hibiki was notorious for his Super Taunts.

The Kuroko got in the middle of the designated fighting area. Both Dan and Chuck stood at each other. They both bowed to each other and then the Kuroko.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Chuck came at full force as the started throwing several fast punches and a spinning back kick to Dan Hibiki who quickly blocked but evaded most hits by rolling backwards. He got on one knee after rolling and taunted Chunk who was slightly annoyed.

"Oyaji!" Dan Hibiki cried out.

Quickly, Chuck jumped at Dan and threw a flying spin kick to the face that smacked him across the face very hard. Dan staggered back a bit as Chuck continued to take advantage of the opening on his opponent.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

With hard punches and kicks, Chuck started to knock Dan Hibiki silly. He quickly jumped up and threw a hard reverse spin kick smacking Dan with the heel of his foot. It seemed like that Chuck here had the advantage and would win.

Chuck executed his Low Laser sending a beam of ki energy from the palm of his hand right towards Dan Hibiki. Dan Hibiki quickly rolled to safety as the beam of ki energy pierced through the ground. Photographers were taking lots of snap shots of what had just happened. Chuck then executed his High Laser right for Dan's face.

"Gadouken!" Dan yelled holding out his right palm sending a small fireball going midway. It immediately cancelled out Chuck's High Laser. He then turned to the ground giving a thumbs up and a wink.

"Damn!" Chuck exclaimed as he ran and threw several punches, a side kick, and a spinning roundhouse kick to Dan. He then followed up with a spinning crescent kick with a spin kick.

Dan Hibiki jumped back and retaliated yelling, "Dan Dan Seeya!" with his Danku Kyaku smacking Chuck for up to three hits. Chuck staggered back some as Dan threw several punches and a spinning back kick to the face area. As Chuck continued to stagger back, Dan Hibiki rolled forward towards his feet gaining more speed.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

Suddenly, Dan Hibiki stopped attacking Chuck. He stood there taking an 8" x 11" color photo of himself and a pen, putting his signature on it. This was Dan's Premium Sign. Chuck shook it off and saw what Dan was doing.

"Must be some postering idiot," Chuck said to himself.

He ran at Dan Hibiki going full speed taking to the air with his Circle Kick Cutter. Dan Hibiki simply threw the autograph picture of himself at Chuck. As the autographed picture of Dan made impact, it automatically cancelled out Chuck's special attack.

"What the hell was that!" Chuck cried out in disbelief.

The photographers went crazy at the sight of an autograph picture cancelling out someone's special technique. It was uncanny yet effective. With Chuck still shocked with disbelief, Dan decided to capitalize on the advantage as he charged forward throwing several hard punches to the face and the chest area.

"Kouryuken!" Dan shouted with his rising uppercut. His whole body flashed rendering himself invincible for the duration of the special attack.

Chuck flew up into the air but quickly somersaulted regaining control of his body flying downwards and throwing a flying side kick to Dan Hibiki's shoulder. Dan jumped back massaging his shoulder in pain as Chuck threw a Low Laser. Swiftly, Dan backflipped over the Low Laser. Chuck used both palms and delivered two High Lasers sending two beams of ki energy right at Dan Hibiki.

Dan executed his Premium Sign negating one of the beams with his autographed photo. "Gadouken!" he yelled using his Gadouken to cancel out the other High Laser. The crowd went wild while photographers took snapshots of Dan Hibiki negating both of Chuck's High Lasers.

"Hien Shippu-Kyaku!" Chuck exclaimed as he did a flying spinning triple side kick that was similar to that of Ryo Sakazaki. While Dan negated the flying projectile beams, he was left open for the attack as Chuck punished him with the special attack. Dan staggered back as Chuck threw several hard punches and a barrage of kicks.

In a desperation attempt, Dan Hibiki held his palm out blocking Chuck's barrage of attacks. He then punched forward with the other hand for his cheap yet powerful Kyuukyoku Tenchi Gadou Zuki special attack. Chuck flew back several feet and hit the ground.

"Ugggghhhhh..." Chuck groaned as he sat up and dusted himself off. He rolled forward back to his feet ready to fight again. The crowd cheered on Chuck as he started throwing High Lasers and Low Lasers at Dan Hibiki.

"Oh crap!" Dan exclaimed as he quickly hopped around avoiding the lasers. One of them flew an inch below the crotch area causing Dan to jump up shielding his family jewels. He had a scared expression on his face.

Both fighters ran at each other wanting to end the match as soon as possible. Dan didn't like having to run around like a scared schoolgirl without her panties retreating from the lasers. Chuck couldn't stand the sight of Dan Hibiki.

"Hisshou Burai Ken!" Dan shouted.

"Chuck Ranbuu!" Chuck shouted.

Both super attacks impacted against each other. Big explosions of light flashed before the eyes of the photographers and the spectators. Soon, both fighters laid on the ground unconscious and exhausted with bumps and bruises all over their bodies. Paramedics quickly rushed to the scene and lifted both fighters placing them on the gurneys to be taken to the hospital.

The Umbrella and HCF operatives quickly left gathering whatever information obtained on the two fighters.

**Starbucks Coffeeshop/America-Mura - Exterior**

**9:58 AM - Day 1**

The current sparring match would be between a recovered Heavy D! and Mercurius Marco Rossi. Both men stood outside the Starbucks Coffeeshop as the Kuroko stood at the middle of the designated fighting area. People inside the coffeeshop watched the free sparring session taking place in front of the place. It was good for business as well.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

It was between the heavyweight boxer and the Lieutenant of the Pilgrim Falcons. Both men stood ready as Heavy D! charged forward at Marco Rossi throwing a barrage of jabs and punches. He was on fire especially being liberated from the Umbrella holding areas.

Marco Rossi quickly stepped back blocking and avoiding Heavy D!'s fast punches. The muscular African-American charged forward with a left jab and a powerful Haymaker with the right fist. Heavy D! continued to throw more punches while nailing Marco Rossi in the gut with one punch and proceeded to pummel him repeatedly.

"Blast Upper!" Heavy D! exclaimed throwing a powerful uppercut nailing Marco in the chin. Marco Rossi stumbled back as Heavy D! continued to nail him with all sorts of fast punches. The photographers were going crazy at the sight.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Metal Slug was parked by the ring with Tarmo, Eri, and Fio sitting on top getting a sight of the sparring match. The three of them were cheering Marco on. Marco Rossi came forward and started throwing punches of his own nailing Heavy D! in the face and followed up with a hard front snap kick to the gut area.

Photographers went crazy at the sight.

Heavy D! staggered back as Marco Rossi came forward and threw a gut punch with four left jabs.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

Marco Rossi executed his Rocket Pack special move as his rocket pack went off allowing him to hover in the air. He then executed his Heavy Machine Gun special attack taking out a heavy machine gun aiming downwards and firing at Heavy D!

"Damn!" Heavy D! exclaimed as he started running around for cover.

The news cameras took live footage of what was happening. Audience and spectators went for cover but continued to watch the sparring match between the two of them. Marco Rossi slowly hovered downward onto the ground.

"My turn!" Heavy D! exclaimed as he ran and jumped up into the air with meet with Marco Rossi. He pulled off his Rolling Soul Driver, a powerful straight punch with a swirling soul coil billow about his fist. Quickly, Heavy D! grabbed onto Marco Rossi's shoulders while they were hovering up in the air.

"Let go!" Marco Rossi exclaimed.

"Hell no!" Heavy D! replied back as he wrapped his legs tightly around the waist area. He let go of the shoulders and started punching Marco Rossi in the face repeatedly.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW POW POW!

CRACK!

Marco Rossi quickly put his guard up covering his face to block the hard punches coming from Heavy D! He spun himself and Heavy D! upside down and rocketed downwards playing a dangerous game of chicken.

"Have it your way!"

"The hell you doin!" Heavy D! exclaimed.

"Make your choice!" Marco Rossi replied.

They were getting closer to the hard ground. The crowds started to gasp as Heavy D! quickly released his hold over Marco Rossi and jumped to the ground. Upon landing, Heavy D! executed his Soul Flower as he punched the ground.

A brief fiery explosion followed afterwards as it engulfed Marco Rossi and sent him to the ground. Rocket pack was damaged being rendered useless for the time being. Heavy D! came at Marco Rossi with full force.

The soldier had to keep his distance as Heavy D! came closer. Pulling out a panzerfaust grenade, Marco tossed it forward for his Black Grenade special attack.

"Shit, a grenade!" Heavy D! exclaimed as he jumped for cover.

BOOM!

Marco Rossi stood there as he executed his Metal Slug Attack summoning Metal Slug as it drove towards his direction. Heavy D! looked up with a WTF expression on his face watching the mechanized tank parked there. Photographers took pictures of Marco Rossi and the Metal Slug.

"Metal Slug Cannon!" Marco exclaimed as Metal Slug fired a blast right at Heavy D!

"Fuck!" Heavy D! exclaimed as he ran out the way. Metal Slug started to back away with Marco Rossi open.

This was Heavy D!'s chance to strike. Taking his chance Heavy D! caught Marco Rossi off guard and executed his D! Crazy desperation attack. He knocked Marco Rossi silly with a barrage of hard punches.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Marco Rossi laid there K.Oed as Kuroko declared Heavy D! as the victor. Heavy D! took a seat huffing and puffing. He hasn't had much nourishment during his captivity at the hands of Umbrella for some two weeks.

The crew of Metal Slug helped up Marco Rossi who regained consciousness. He had a smile and gave Heavy D! a thumbs up.

"That was some seriously wicked shit," Heavy D! said with a smile.

"Yeah, forward to seeing you at the Battle Royale," Marco Rossi replied.

Umbrella and HCF operatives quickly left the scene with the battle data and personal information on both Heavy D! and Marco Rossi.

**Triangle Park/America-Mura **

**10:09 AM - Day 1**

Current sparring match would be between Johnny Maximum and Brian Battler. Both fighters were football players. Brian Battler fought in the KOF Tournaments while Johnny Maximum fought in the World Heroes Tournament.

It would be two American football players taking on each other. Both Johnny Maximum and Brian Battler got into crouching positions as if they were either going for offense or defense. Quickly, the Kuroko stood in the middle of the desigated fighting area.

"Ready! En Garde!"

Both fighters charged at each other as their shoulders locked against each other. It was a gridlock between Brian Battler and Johnny Maximum. Neither opponent would budge against each other. Photographers continued taking snapshots of the two fighters. Brian Battler then headbutted Johnny Maximum causing him to stagger back a bit.

As Johnny Maximum staggered back a bit, Brian Battler jumped up and threw a missile drop kick to the chest area. Still, Johnny Maximum didn't fall to the ground. Brian Battler rushed forward throwing all sorts of hard punches across the face of Johnny Maximum. However, the football helmet reduced all damage by half.

Quickly wrapping his arms around Brian Battler, Johnny Maximum lifted him up and suplexed him to the opposite side.

CRASH!

Brian Battler got to his feet and tackled Johnny Maximum to the ground. It was like a football/wrestling match. Taking his chance, Brian Battler executed his Brian Tornado special attack on Johnny Maximum.

Johnny Maximum quickly retaliated with his Johnny Special. Brian Battler then grabbed Johnny Maximum by the arms and tossed him around. The crowd was going wild watching two heavy hitters going at it against each other. Both football players continued to thrash and throw each other around.

Both of them had very determined looks on their faces.

Brian Battler and Johnny Maximum got into their respective football positions ready to charge each other again. As a little girl's lollipop fell to the ground, the two fighters charged each other.

Johnny Maximum executed his Lightning Tackle.

Brian Battler executed his Hyper Tackle.

Both special attacks collided with each other.

KABOOM!

As the smoke cleared, Johnny Maximum and Brian Battler sat there laughing their asses off. Brian Battler made it to the Super Bowl while Johnny Maximum had several MVPs. This was something different.

"That was interesting," Brian Battler laughed.

"Yeah, it was..." Johnny Maximum replied back with a laugh.

Between the two of them, it was a draw.

"Draw!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

**Osaka Shokizuka Theater**

**10:34 AM - Day 1**

Sparring match would be between K' Dash and Garuda. The whole area was cleared up as spectators and the photographers stood by taking pictures of the action. There were concession stands put to sell drinks and snacks.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

As soon as it began, Garuda quickly charged at K' with spikes ready to impale him. Garuda quickly leaped up into the air kicking at K' three times. K' leaped back as Garuda landed on the ground and then rushed towards him throwing several punches and a kick. Garuda stepped back blocking every single one of K's attacks.

K' quickly threw a spinning hook kick that Garuda swiftly ducked under. Garuda countered with his Saiga attack while crouching as a spike came protruding from his head. The young K' bent backwards avoiding the spike that could've possibly impaled him. The photographers went crazy taking snapshots of the spike coming out of the head area of Garuda.

Garuda got to his feet and executed his Shuuga special attack as a razor sharp spike protruded out from the chest area. K' quickly back flipped away to safety by a close call. Vanishing, K' appeared on the other side after hs Black Out teleport technique. With Garuda's back open for attack, K' took his chance throwing several punches and a spinning side kick.

The armored samurai warrior staggered in one direction as K' continued to throw some more attacks to him. K' jumped upwards and flew downward at Garuda.

Garuda defended with his Raiga as two spikes protruded from the shoulder areas.

"Shit!" K' exclaimed as he dived out the way. However, he cut his left arm on one of the spikes while evading. Falling to the ground K' placed his hand over the cut on the upper left arm as blood started to drip down.

The crowd gasped in horror. Photographers took close-up shots of the blood coming from K's wound inflicted by Garuda. Garuda stood there with a cold and emotionless look on his face. Without a moment's hesitation, Garuda charged forward as he executed his Goga special attack diving at K' with a spike protruding from his head.

K' quickly jumped out of the way and countered with his Crow Bites, a rising flaming uppercut that caught Garuda and temporarily engulfed him in flames. Quickly, Garuda grabbed K' and threw him to the ground and dived downward for his Janzan special attack with a spike protruding form the head about to impale the chest area.

"Damn!" K' exclaimed rolling backwards as the spike impaled the ground before him. Photographers were taking pictures of the action that had just taken place at the sparring match. Garuda was open as K' came forward throwing a bunch of punches and kicks to the body. However, Garuda defended himself as spikes extended from his body acting as an offensive shield.

K' executed his Eins Trigger swinging a wave of flames forward and then followed up with Second Shoot kicking it at Garuda. Garuda's body was engulfed in flames once again. He had to act fast if he wanted to take down Garuda.

He could go close-range due to the spikes Garuda had in his body.

Taking his shades, K' tossed them at Garuda making impact. He then auto-comboed Garuda with a barrage of fast punches and kicks.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

K' stood there holding his left arm in place as Garuda laid there unconscious. From the exhaustion and blood loss, K' fell to his knees panting. Kuroko declared K' the winner. Paramedics quickly entered the designated fighting area to tend to K'.

Umbrella and HCF operatives quickly ran off with all the information they had on the two.

**Gorin Dome**

**10:47 AM - Day 1**

Sparring match would be between Roberto Miura going up against Ash Crimson. Roberto had on his soccer uniform with plenty of soccer balls to use on his opponent. Ash Crimson stood there filing his nails.

The Kuroko came out exclaiming, "Ready! En Garde!"

Roberto executed his Long Shoot kicking a soccer ball forward at Ash Crimson who effortlessly negated with his Ventose. The young soccer player executed another Long Shoot that Ash Crimson effortlessly side-stepped.

"Monsieur, this is a fight not a soccer game," Ash taunted.

That seemed to anger Roberto a bit, who executed another Long Shoot. Ash Crimson laughed a bit before negating it with another Ventose as a green wave of flames shot outwards and destroyed the soccer ball.

"This is quite boring, no?" Ash asked rhetorically.

"Fight seriously!" Roberto exclaimed.

Without hesitation, Ash formed a giant green fire ball from the palm of his hands. It moved slowly right at Roberto, who tried to negate it with another Long Shoot. However, the special attack didn't work as the soccer ball burned into nothing.

"What!"

"Nice try, mon ami," Ash taunted.

Roberto executed another Long Shoot which was futile. He tried his chance as he jumped forward with a Shining Save trying to grab the ball.

Big mistake...

The green ball of fire engulfed Roberto's body as he fell to the ground. He laid there bare conscious and not being able to get up.

"Amateur..." Ash scoffed as he walked off.

"Not over yet..." Roberto said mustering enough strength to get to his feet.

"But it is, young man," Ash said as he turned around and executed another Ventose. This one was a flaming X that came forward and impacted Roberto in the chest area.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Roberto screamed as he flew back and hit the hard ground.

Roberto was knocked out as Ash started to walk away again.

HCF and Umbrella operatives quickly left the scene gathering all data on the two fighters.

**Taiyo HS Rooftop**

**11:03 AM - Day**

Captain Commando and Juli stood there standing several feet across each other. Babyhead, Ginzu, and Mack the Knife stood there to assist their leader. Juli stood alone in her Shadowlaw outfit ready to take on her opponent.

"Ready! Begin!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Juli didn't hesitate executing her Sniper Arrow executing a very fast flying kick. Captain Commando quickly jumped to the side and threw a hard side kick to the upper back of Juli. The kick caused Juli to lose balance and tumble on the ground of the roottop. Taiyo High students stood around watching the action.

Ran Hibiki was there taking pictures.

Juli got to her feet and turned around charging at Captain Commando. She threw several fast punches and a spinning back fist that Captain Commando blocked but got hit with a hard jumping front snap kick.

"Omph!" Captain Commando went.

Juli started to nail Captain Commando with all sorts of fast punches and an elbow to the gut. She capitalized on all opportunities that came to her. Quickly, Juli spun in a 360 degree motion with her leg up and brought it downward for a hard axe kick.

Captain Commando quickly jumped back as the heel of her foot came downwards only a few inches away from the face area. Juli was left open letting Captain Commando to hit her with a flaming punch that sent her flying back several feet. Her whole body was engulfed in flames but soon subsided.

Juli stood up assuming a defensive position as Captain Commando came at her throwing punches and kicks of his own. She blocked most of the punches but some made it past the defenses and took a side kick to the chest area forcing her to stagger back a bit. Seeing a brief opening in the chest area, Juli threw a hard front snap kick.

The force of the kick forced Captain Commando to stagger back stunned a bit. It was Juli's chance to capitalize on the brief lack of defense as she executed another Sniping Arrow with a foot flying towards the chest area.

POW!

Captain Commando flew back some but planted his hand on the ground and cartwheeled back to his feet. Juli continued her offensive throwing more punches and a hard spin kick to the face that Captain Commando managed to block. Resorting to other measures, the young Shadowlaw assassin threw a series of front flips trying to nail her opponent with the heals of her feet.

With the last front flip, Juli spun her body nailing Captain Commando on top of the head with a spinning wheel kick. Landing on the ground, Juli quickly knocked Captain Commando down with a double legged footsweep. With Captain Commando grounded, Juli rolled forward with one leg extended trying to drop the heel down onto the face area.

"Nice try!" Captain Commando exclaimed holding his hands up blocking the incoming kick. He used both hands and grabbed the heel of the foot and used Juli's own momentum against herself as she was thrown to the opposite side.

Juli curled up into a ball and rolled back to her feet.

"Captain Kick!" Captain Commando yelled flying across the rooftop with his leg extended out. It was pretty similar to Juli's Sniping Arrow.

"What!" Juli exclaimed as she slowly turned around.

POW!

Last thing Juli saw before landing on the ground was Captain Commando's foot connecting with her face. Juli quickly stood up and dusted herself off. She had to brush that dirt off her shoulders. Turning towards Captain Commando again, Juli assumed her battle stance once again.

She motioned for Captain Commando to come at her.

"You sure?" Captain Commando asked.

"I insist," Juli answered back with a cold smirk.

Obliging Juli, Captain Commando ran at her. He continued to throw a barrage of punches and kicks that Juli evaded as she stepped backwards. She focused mainly on defense as Captain Commando continued the offensive. Taking her chance, Juli backflipped onto the upper ledge on the edge of the rooftop of the main highschool building.

She then somersaulted towards Captain Commando and wrapped her legs around his leg. He was caught off guard as Juli executed her Frankinsteiner driving his head into the ground. Captain Commando was stunned after the move.

"Ugggghhhh..." groaned Captain Commando as he slowly stood up a bit dazed. Juli came at Captain Commando knocking him around like a bitch with straight punches and a hard spinning back fist.

CRACK!

CRACK!

POW!

WHAM!

WHACK!

"Spin Knuckle!" Juli yelled as she moved forward and nailing Captain Commando in the jaw with a hard spinning back fist. It stunned Captain Commando some more. She had the upper hand and seemed would win this match.

Desperate, Captain Commando yelled, "Captain Corridor!" punching the ground creating a giant column of electricity that erupted from where he punches. Unfortunately for Juli, she was caught in the electrical field.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Juli.

"Captain Strike!" Captain Commando yelled as Babyhead jumped in and fired a missile at Juli.

BOOM!

The missile made impact causing Juli to fly back several feet. She wouldn't give up that easily. Bruised severely and in agonizing pain, Juli rose up to her feet still wanting to fight. That was then that Captain Commando and his team gathered together.

"Captain Storm!" the group yelled as they rushed forward throwing a jumping uppercut to Juli.

WHAM!

POW!

CRACK!

Juli flew upwards as Ginzu, Babyhead, and Mack the Knife proceeded to beat her down. She was helpless falling down to another one of Captain Commando's Captain Corridor special attacks. The young woman couldn't do anything as a wave of electricity violenty surged through her body.

She laid there down for the count.

Captain Commando, Ginzy, Babyhead, and Mack the Knife then collaborated and posed together next to the downed Juli. Kuroko rushed out and declared Captain Commando as the winner. Being good sportsmen, the four of them gently lifted Juli up and helped her to the bench.

The photographers got excited as they took snapshots of the four of them posing together. Umbrella and HCF operatives slowly retreated after gathering their data.

**Tennoji Park**

**11:24 AM - Day 1**

Sparring match would be between Juni and Chipp Zanuff. Juni stood there with a cold and emotionless look on her face as if she was purely robotic. The Kuroko stood at the center to start the sparring match.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

"Commencing attack," Juni said as she charged forward at Chipp. She threw a barrage of very fast punches and followed up with a spin kick with spinning hook kick. There was the cold emotionless look on Juni's face as if she was a mere puppet controlled by the strings of a puppeteer.

Chipp Zanuff stepped back as he quickly blocked all of Juni's incoming attacks. The young Shadowlaw operative managed to get a hit in by using a spinning back kick to the chest area. Juni followed up as she jumped at her opponent and knocked him in the face with a flying back kick.

Juni teleported to the other side with her Mach Slide and started nailing Chipp with more hard punches and kicks.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Juni executed another Mach Slide. To Juni's surprise Chipp Zanuff executed his Teleport technique and appeared right behind her. It was his turn as he threw several fast kicks.

"Gamma Blade!" Chipp yelled shooting his spirit out towards Juni dealing for damage and back into his body. Juni recovered herself and came at Chipp with full force throwing more punches and kicks at the young ninja.

Chipp Zanuff quickly back flipped a few times into a moonsault keeping his distance away from the dangerous Juni.

"Spiral Arrow!" Juni exclaimed twisting her body and doing a spinning drop kick to Chipp's knees upon landing on the ground. Chipp was immediately taken to the ground as Juni tried to mount on him for a submission move.

Chipp rolled away for his Invisible technique vanishing into thin air. Juni stood there trying to figure out what happened to Chipp Zanuff.

"Resso!" Chipp yelled revealing himself hitting Juni with a flaming punch that engulfed her in flames. He followed up with a double palm strike forcing Juni to stagger back a few times. With Juni disoriented, Chipp threw some more punches and a spinning hook kick to the face area causing her to fly back some.

Juni rolled backwards to her feet and assumed her battle stance again. She stood there analyzing Chipp's battle ability. The crowd cheered both fighters on. Chipp Zanuff front flipped back towards Juni throwing punches and hard palm strikes that Juni quickly and/or evaded.

Chipp Zanuff threw a left palm strike with right spinning back chop. Juni quickly grabbed hold of Chipp's right hand and tossed him to the other side. Swiftly, Chipp planted one hand on the ground and recovered from the fall as he made two back flips before standing on his feet. He could see Juni running at him relentlessly throwing all sorts of punches and kicks.

Juni immediately jumped at Chipp throwing a spin kick with spinning back kick that was quickly avoided. She then yelled, "Cannon Strike!" dropping straight downward with a kick to Chipp Zanuff's shoulder area.

The hit caused Chipp to step back some rubbing his shoulder in pain. Chipp Zanuff backflipped some as Juni came after him.

"Alpha Blade!" Chipp yelled crouching low and dashing forward slamming into Juni who flew back a few feet.

Juni landed on her feet holding herself in pain. Chipp Zanuff came at her again this time swinging with the blade attached to his right wrist. The young man was a lethal fighter and would make an excellent addition to the ranks of Shadowlaw.

"Psycho Shield!" Juni exclaimed using a circular force field to push Chipp away from her especially since she could've been sliced with the razor sharp blade. She jumped at Chipp again with a spinning wheel kick to the face causing him to be stunned a bit.

Quickly, she crouched down and used both legs sweeping Chipp to the ground. Chipp rolled back to his feet as Juni somersaulted up into the air about to slam her fist hard onto his chest. Crouching down, Chipp threw his own foot sweep taking Juni to the ground. He then somersaulted towards Juni trying to stomp both feet onto her gut.

"Cannon Spike!" Juni yelled twisting her leg and flying upwards knocking Chipp out of the air.

Chipp quickly planted his hand on the ground and cartwheeled back to his feet. The photographers were going crazy with all the action that was going on in the sparring match. This was as good as the actual matches.

Still in the air, Juni somersaulted and dived downward trying to tackle Chipp to the ground.

"Beta Blade!" Chipp exclaimed executing a rising slash as his blade glowed with energy. He managed to get first blood on Juni as the shoulder area started to bleed some. Juni hit the ground and sat up holding her shoulder in pain.

Chipp Zanuff quickly charged at Juni who quickly grabbed him.

"Earth Direct!" Juni exclaimed as they both spiraled up into the air. Chipp crashed downward on his stomach for some major pain and agony. With Chipp down, Juni grabbed him by the ankle and attempted a reverse ankle lock.

WHACK!

Chipp's other foot spun for a fast hitting enziguri for a surprise counter attack. Quickly, he rolled back to his feet and stepped back some keeping his distance away. Juni rose to her feet and ran after Chipp slowly losing blood. There was a tree nearby that Chipp Zanuff ran upwards and flipped off backing Juni against it.

"Guess who's quicker," Chipp said throwing a barrage of fast palm strikes.

Juni managed to block most of them while taking shots to the face and the chest area. Chipp threw a fast scissors kick pinning Juni against the tree. Swiftly, Juni back flipped to the wall and sprung her feet against it catapulting herself over Chipp Zanuff and to the other side.

Juni then planted her hands on the ground for several front flips. The crowd went wild and applauded for the young woman.

"Not bad," Chipp said with a smile.

Chipp quickly did a few front flips and somersaulted landing a few feet in front of Juni. They continued throwing punches and kicks to each other. Juni threw several more punches and a spinning backfist that Chipp quickly countered by grabbing the arm and tossing her to the opposite side of the ground.

Juni grabbed hold of Chipp's arm and used both legs pressing against the chest area lifting him upwards and tossing him to the other side. But, Chipp grabbed onto the shoulders of Juni and tossed her onto the other side as his back touched the ground. It was an excellent display of throwing skills.

Quickly, Juni planted her feet on the ground and tossed Chipp to the other side. Chipp planted his hands on the ground and executed a cartwheel. Crouching down, Chipp floored Juni to the ground with another footsweep. Juni rolled forward to her feet and threw a spinning hook kick to Chipp's face.

Chipp bent backwards as Juni's foot flew across several inches above the chest area. Bending back some more, Chipp's hands planted the ground as he lifted himself up and flipped back to his feet.

The crowd started to go wild.

Juni fell to one knee after losing a lot of blood from the wound. The Kuroko ran out declaring the match a TKO. Chipp Zanuff walked forward and offered Juni his hand.

"Here," Chipp said with a smile.

Without saying anything, Juni accepted as Chipp helped her up.

"Thank you..." Juni said.

The Umbrella and HCF operatives quickly ran off with the data gathered.

**Arcade - Exterior**

**11:45 AM - Day 1**

Sparring match would be between Angel a veteran of the KOF Tournament and Sho-Jin a veteran of the Breakers Tournament. Both fighters stood ready. Sho-Jin had a very serious look on his face while Angel had a very ditzy look on hers.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Sho-Jin ran forward throwing a few punches and kicks that Angel effortlessly evaded as she cartwheeled to the opposite side. Angel was a complete mystery. Her exotic fighting style was a mystery as well.

Angel executed her Formalist Blue attack with a low kick following up with a Citizen of the World throwing an axe kick on Sho-Jin. Sho-Jin quickly blocked the two attacks coming from Angel who followed up with more attacks.

She followed up With a Lamp for the Pathway leaping forward with a kick and then finishing off with a State of Heathess making her spin while giving a tree hit kick. Sho-Jin would have a very difficult time trying to predict her fighting patterns. After the combination attack, Sho-Jin found and opening and executed a jump back kick to the gut area.

The blow forced Angel to stagger back and rub her tummy.

Angel executed her Beyond the Flames running forward and teleporting behind Sho-Jin.

"What?" Sho-Jin went in disbelief.

"Hey again!" Angel cheerfully exclaimed executing A Train to see Cherry Blossoms throwing a low put to the liver area of Sho-Jin.

"Omph!" Sho-Jin exclaimed.

She then executed Ride Your Cycle teleporting again and hoppin on Sho-Jin's back trying to put him to sleep by popping the neck area. Sho-Jin quickly tossed Angel to the other side of the ground as she rolled and moonsaulted back to her feet.

"Rekko Ha!" Sho-Jin yelled executing one of his special techniques getting another hit on Angel. He realized how dangerous of an opponent Angel was with her variation combos and attacks. He then continued throwing more attacks on the young woman.

POW!

Angel nailed Sho-Jin in the gut with her Repun Kamui punch. She chained it together with Welcome to Rogue throwing another quick punch, then branching it with Bye-Bye Rogue giving Sho-Jin a quick hook punch, and finished off with A Train to see Cherry Blossoms with a quick low punch to the gut.

After the combination attack, Sho-Jin staggered back some.

"Your style is most interesting," Sho-Jin said.

"Thank you, Kay-Kay never really compliments me!" Angel exclaimed so joyous that somebody actually complimented her.

"Let's stop this for the day," Sho-Jin suggested.

"You sure?"

"I'll buy you some ice cream if you want," he offered.

"Really! Thank you!" Angel exclaimed in happiness. She had feelings for K'9999 but he really never returned the affections given to him. Truth was that Sho-Jin wanted to analyze her fighting style even more.

She was dangerous and unpredictable. That was what made Angel one of NESTS top operatives for highly important missions.

The HCF and Umbrella operatives retreated after gathering the necessary data on the fighters. As long as these sparring matches went on, the corporations could gather as much information without any suspicion.

**Yamabuki Store**

**12:13 AM - Day 1**

The final sparring match before lunch time would be between newcomer Jayne Cobb going up against Bao. Gedo High School students sat around with drinks and snacks purchased from the Yamabuki Store while witnessing the sparring match. Looking at the students, Jayne tossed them some money.

"Can you get me a few cold ones?" Jayne asked. He then added, "I'll share it with you."

"Jayne, there's a special Hell for people who give intoxicating fluids to the youth," Book said to Jayne.

"Oh can it," Jayne replied.

After some deliberations, the Gedo students agreed. They nodded and agreed to share the beer with Jayne Cobb. The crew of the Serenity excluding Simon and River Tam stood by watching the sparring match about to go down. Kaylee and Inara were quite busy talking with the students of Gedo High. Seemed to take a liking to these two women.

Jayne's opponent stepped up, Bao. A short Chinese boy with a questionable taste in clothing. After taking a look at Bao, Jayne stood there laughing his ass off. The students of Gedo High also laughed alongside Jayne Cobb.

"Oh my God, he looks so cute!" Kaylee chanted. She just wanted to go up to Bao and pinch his cheeks hard.

"Don't beat the kid up too hard," Mal said.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"This is just wrong, y'know that Jayne?" Zoe asked rhetorically. She knew that Jayne would do a lot of questionable things in the name of money. "I never figured you sink this low for money... Beating up a kid."

"I concur with Zoe here," Inara added.

"Where'd you get that outfit?" Jayne mocked.

"Jayne, don't make fun of him!" Kaylee protested. She then added, "I think that outfit looks pretty cute!"

"Says you," Jayne replied back to Kaylee.

"En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Bao quickly charged at Jayne Cobb giving it all he had. Jayne just laughed and immediately stopped Bao in his tracks by placing his hand on top of the boy's head. He just stood there while Bao tried to get free from Jayne's grasp.

"Let go!" Bao pleaded.

"Make me," Jayne mocked as he laughed as hard as he could.

"Jayne!" Inara scolded him.

"I'm here to make some money, not to play nice, young missy!" Jayne replied not caring how Inara felt.

"Let me go!" Bao pleaded again.

"I said make me, you little punk," Jayne laughed.

"This by far has to be an all time low for Jayne," Wash commented. He just sat there shaking his head at what Jayne was doing. "Doesn't surprise me that Jayne would sink this low for money."

"Jayne, quit toying with the poor kid," Mal requested.

With the hand still on Bao's head, Jayne turned and faced Mal, "what? I'm not toying with him. I'm just showing the little runt that boys shouldn't be trying to mess around with the big guys. That's all..."

"Psycho Ball!" Bao yelled as he transformed into a blue ball charging at Jayne's chest for his Psycho Ball Crash special attack.

POW!

The whole crew of the Serenity stood there with wide eyes and open jaws at what had just happened. Jayne Cobb sat on his ass in shock and disbelief at what he had just seen. He wasn't intimidated, Jayne was very pissed off.

"You're gonna get it now!" Jayne Cobb yelled. He came running at Bao wanting to punish the kid for doing that to him. Bao quickly jumped back trying his best to evade the attacks thrown by Jayne Cobb.

"Gotta hand it to the kid," Mal commented while eating a bag of chips. "Mmmm, these things are half as bad..."

Kaylee and Inara stood there laughing their asses off at the sight of Jayne Cobb getting owned by a little twelve year old kid. A smirk crept across Book's face. Zoe and Wash wanted to cherish this moment for the rest of their lives.

"Psycho Ball!" Bao yelled with his Psycho Ball attack sending a blue projectile flying at Jayne again.

"Oh no you don't, little runt!" Jayne yelled as he pulled out a handgun for his Gun Counter special attack. It was similar to Jill Valentine's attack. Firing at the ball made it disperse into nothing. He then fired a few shots at the kid.

"JAYNE!" Inara yelled angrily.

"What! They're not real bullets!" Jayne replied.

"That's not the point!" Inara protested.

While Jayne and Inara were arguing, Bao took his chance as he transformed into a blue ball again.

"Psycho Ball!" Bao yelled executing his Psycho Ball Crash Bounce as he started bouncing all over the place.

"Not this again!" Jayne said annoyed. He pulled out a sniper rifle and executed his Assault Rifle super attack similar to the one Sharon uses. Taking aim, Jayne opened fire as the round impacted with the ball causing Bao to fall on the ground.

"Ugggghhhh," Bao groaned.

Holstering the rifle, Jayne walked up to Bao and wedged him. Bao started a loud cry as the Gedo High students cringed in pain. Inara, Kaylee, Zoe, and Wash had WTH looks on their faces witnessing what Jayne had just down.

"See what you got yourself into, kid?" Jayne rhetorically asked as he tugged tighter.

"Gahhhhh!" Bao cried out loud.

"Jayne, stop this!" Kaylee pleaded.

"Sorry, but somebody has to teach this kid some manners," Jayne defended.

"Oh please, you're not really the moral center of this group y'know," Wash fired back.

"C'mon Jayne, stop this," Zoe calmly ordered.

"Oh alright," Jayne said. He then looked at Bao, "you got lucky kid... I was going to give you the whoopin of your life." Lifting Bao by the underware, Jayne walked to a garbage dumpster and placed him over the opening.

"No, don't do it..." Mal said shaking his head.

"Let this be a lesson to you," Jayne said to Bao as he released him.

CRASH!

Bao fell into the garbage dumpster as Jayne closed the tops and locked it up. Kuroko shook his head and declared Jayne the winner. The students of Gedo High cheered Jayne on with a few cold cases of beer. However, the crew of the Serenity just shook their heads in shame and disbelief.

"When I said Jayne has hit an all time low on morality earlier in the match, I was mistaken," Wash commented and then added, "that was Jayne at an all time low."

"I bet the doctor's gonna love to hear about this," Mal added.

"Jayne, there's definitely a special Hell for people like you. Dropping the poor kid in the garbage dumpster," Book lashed.

Jayne gave a laugh, "I was doing people a favor. Not many people like this Bao punk anyway..."

"That's not the point!" Inara fired at him.

"Whatever... I'm gonna have myself a few brewskis with my new friends," Jayne said as he walked off with some of the Gedo HS students. He then added, "Bao kid might never even get laid once in his lifetime..."

"We'll see about that," Inara mockingly replied. There was something on Inara's mind. While trapped in this time era, Inara might as well make an adventure of it. She was dubbed as a Companion. "I could always play companion to the kid for a day," Inara said to herself.

"Let's help the poor kid from the dumpster," Wash said as Mal and Zoe followed him.


	204. Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 2

Spar Sessions Day 1 Part 2

**Wine Museum Osaka**

**12:05 PM - Day 1**

Allen Snider stood in the side of the desigated sparring area. Civilians and tourists passed by taking snapshots of the action that was about to take place. The person he'd be sparring with was Kim Kaphwan.

Both fighters bowed to each other. Allen Snider was a Karate champion and Kim Kaphwan was a Tae Kwon Do champion.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Allen Snider was the first to attack throwing several straight punches to the face that Kim Kaphwan quickly blocked and countered with a back thrust kick to the upper chest area.

POW!

The blow forced Allen Snider to step back some as Kim Kaphwan threw a spin kick with spinning hook kick. But that wasn't all as Kim used the same leg for a roundhouse kick to the face that Allen avoided.

Kim Kaphwan was fully kicking after those severe injuries in the subway at the hands of those Hunters created by the Umbrella Corporation. With the same leg Kim Kaphwan brought the foot back for a hook kick and another roundhouse kick.

Crouching down, Allen knocked Kim off his feet with a foot sweep. Planting his feet on the ground, Kim flipped to his feet. Allen came at him throwing all sorts of punches with some of them making impact with Kim's face and chest. He then threw a front snap kick to the gut forcing Kim to stagger back some.

It was Allen's turn as he threw his kick combo with a front kick, back thrust kick, roundhouse kick, hook kick, a spin kick, and a spinning hook kick.

CRACK!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

Kim stepped back and jumped forward with a jumping hook kick making impact with the face of Allen. As he landed on the ground, Kim threw several straight punches before landing and threw a back kick to the chest.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Kim Kaphwan spun in a 360 degree motion nailing Allen in the face with a hard spinning crescent kick and followed up bringing the foot down for a hard axe kick. Allen was a bit dazed from the barrage of hard attacks coming from Kim Kaphwan.

The TKD master flipped forward for his Hangetsu Zan bringing his foot downward ending in a split position. Allen took the hit forcing him to fall backwards but lifted his legs up and rolled backwards to his feet.

Allen was left open as Kim took his chance jumping up into the air for a reverse jump spin kick.

"Rising Dragon!" Allen yelled.

POW!

Kim was knocked up further up into the air as Allen's rising uppercut connected with the chin area. He then grabbed the TKD master by the shoulders and tossed him downwards onto the ground. Twisting his body, Kim made a corkscrew somersault back to his feet. He spun in 180 shooting his back leg directly upwards.

WHAM!

The heel of the foot made impact with the gut area of Allen who attempted to throw a downward fist strike. Allen slowly fell to the ground holding his gut in pain trying to re-capture his breath. He then knocked Kim down with a foot sweep and rolled back a few feet to create more distance.

Kim's back hit the ground but leaped back to his feet much to the crowd's excitement. He took to the air and somersaulted towards Allen Snider. Quickly, Kim executed his Hishou Kyaku, a series of 30/45 degree downward bicycle kicks to Allen Snider. Allen Snider continued backing away guarding against those furious kicks.

Allen bent backwards and back flipped away as Kim landed.

"Justice Fist!" Allen yelled as he thrusted a punch forward impacting with Kim's chest.

CRACK!

The force of the punch made Kim fly back a few feet. Allen quickly ran at Kim now vulnerable nailing with punches to the gut and chest area. Raising his hand up, Allen brought it downward for a hard chop to the shoulder.

Allen quickly hit Kim's side with a hard side thrust kick and followed up with two roundhouse kicks to the chest area. He then threw a hard spinning hook kick to the back of the head.

CRACK!

Kim quickly slide across with one leg for his Ryuusei Raku using the other leg for an overhead hit to Allen's skull.

POW!

Allen was dazed from the hit. It was Kim's opportunity. With Allen stunned, Kim tried to go for the knock out with a two side kicks to the gut, a side kick to the upper chest, three roundhouses to the chest, a roundhouse to the face, and a hard spinning crescent kick to the face. Kim then brought the leg back up for a reverse crescent kick.

Kim continued his offensive with Allen doing the best he can to block. The Korean fighter was very fast and powerful. Allen quickly side-stepped one of Kim's kicks and countered with a spinning side-thrust kick to the side of the face.

POW!

"Vaulting Kick!" Allen exclaimed executing a kick vaulting Kim up into the air. He then followed up with another Rising Dragon dealing Kim for more hits. Kim was dazed as Allen tried the best he can to last for the remainder of this match.

Kim slowly started to descent as Allen charged up his ki.

"Soul Fire!" Allen yelled sending a red fireball making impact with Kim.

Kim hit the ground and mustered his strength getting to his feet. He put up his fighting stance as Allen came at him again. This time, Allen wasted no time executing a spinning heel kick that Kim countered side-steppeing and throwing a hook kick that connected with the back of the skull.

WHAM!

Allen staggered some as Kim somersaulted over and landed in front of him. Kim Kaphwan pulled off his Sanren Geki, throwing two spinning roundhouse kicks, and a Neri Chegi bringing his foot downward for a hard axe kick.

CRACK!

POW!

POW!

Kim wasn't done yet as he executed another Sanren Geki. After the first spinning roundhouse, Kim followed up with his Kuu Sa Jin: a kick ascending 45 degrees upwards, and finished off with the Tenshou Kyaku: an overhead axe kick. Allen was pretty much dazed as Kim threw a jump spin kick followed with spinning back kick.

Still in the air, Kim nailed Allen with another Hishou Kyaku.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Kim executed his Haki Kyaku stomping the ground as it shook some. Allen stumbled onto the ground trying to shake it off. He leaped up back to his feet shaking it off and threw another offensive of punches and kicks to Kim Kaphwan again.

Allen managed to get a few more hits on Kim Kaphwan with some punches. He jumped upwards and nailed Kim in the chest with a hard jump back kick. Kim stumbled back a few steps as Allen nailed him in the face with a hard side thrust kick to the face and followed up with a hard roundhouse kick to the side of the head.

POW!

Kim shook it off and blocked three of Allen's punches and then retaliated with several punches and a flying scissors kick. With his left leg, Kim threw a roundhouse and used the other leg for a jumping roundhouse kick. He then made a 180 degree motion for a backwards roundhouse kick and then followed up with three back thrust kicks to the chest area.

They both wanted to end the match.

Kim jumped upwards and charged up for his Hou'ou Kyaku super attack jumping towards Allen Snider, who charged up for his Triple Break super attack. Both attacks connected with each other resulting in a storm of fury and energy.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

After the collided onslaught, both Kim Kaphwan and Allen Snider laid there across from each other barely conscious. They were heavily breathing for the exhaustion from the intensity of their match. Though it was a spar, it felt like a real match.

The photographers went wild. This would be a new product to be sold by the Tournament Committee: a picture book with close ups during spars and actual matches. There have already been numerous requests for these books that they had be put on waiting lists.

The Umbrella and HCF operatives quietly left the scene.

**Expo Land**

**12:19 PM - Day 1**

Sparring session would be between Franco Bash and Gato. Gato stood there calmly while Franco was stretching out some. This was one of many sparring matches that would take place throughout Osaka for the next eleven days until the stadium was fully repaired and restored after what had happened with the outbreak of zombies and monsters.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Franco rushed at Gato throwing a barrage of fast and powerful punches. Gato moved backwards evading and blocking all the hits. The large and muscular built kickboxer wouldn't let up as he threw a spinning back thrust kick to the chest area knocking Gato back a few steps. Gato was left open as Franco came forward poking him in the face with four fast left jabs and a hard hitting right cross.

POW!

Gato flew backwards and hit the ground only to leap back up. He then executed his Tiger Leap jumping forward with an explosion. Franco was caught off guard as Gato executed his Telekinetic Palm as an explosion appeared at a 45-degree angle.

BOOM!

Franco couldn't see anything until the smoke cleared up a bit. There two hands came out and pressed against the muscular chest of Franco Bash forcing him back a few steps. Gato was there as he started smacking Franco in the face and the chest repeatedly with a barrage of very hard palm strikes.

WHACK!

WHACK!

THWAP!

WHACK!

Gato then threw a right hook with left spinning back fist smacking Franco across the face for two more hits.

SMACK!

POW!

He was pretty fast for Franco Bash. But Franco Bash wouldn't give up that easy as he put his guard up shielding his face and chest as Gato threw more fast punches and palm strikes. As Gato threw another punch, Franco grabbed the wrist and flipped him to the other side. Gently, Gato landed on his feet and rolled away to safety.

Franco Bash came running at him with several jabs, hooks, and gut punches. Some of them made impact with Gato.

POW!

Gato's eyes were wide open as Franco socked him in the gut with his right fist. Franco proceeded to pummel Gato in the gut like he would with a punching back. He then threw a spin kick with a spinning hook kick.

WHAM!

POW!

He then grabbed Gato by the head and drove the knee into the face area.

CRACK!

Gato staggered back a bit as Franco threw more heavy punches left and right. He then followed with a hard spinning back fist causing Gato to spin in a circle. Franco rushed at Gato who continued to spin around. But Gato started spinning in his own direction towards Franco Bash throwing fast punches and backfists.

POW!

POW!

Franco got snapped with another hook and back fist combination.

POW!

POW!

Gato then threw a spin kick with a spinning jump crescent kick that stunned Franco. Franco was open as he threw more palm strikes and threw in some whip fist attacks to the face. He then executed another Tiger Leap and followed with his Heel Press taking a diagonal dive feet first into Franco Bash.

POW!

Franco Bash got on the defensive as Gato kicked him in the shins causing him to hop. He then nailed the kickboxer in the face with a hard straight punch to the nose. It forced Franco to hold his nose in pain leaving the chest and gut open. Gato took the opportunity to strike hitting him with several front snap kicks and a side thrust kick.

He then crouched down and delivered two hard straight punches to the gut area. It forced Franco to hold his gut as Gato smacked the face area with three fast whip fist attacks. Gato then threw a jumping front kick to the face forcing Franco Bash onto the hard ground.

Slowly, Franco stood to his feet with the expression that he wasn't going to give up. Gato executed another Tiger Leap as another explosion followed after. He executed his Foot Thrust extending the foot out. Franco quickly side-stepped out of the way.

"What!" Gato exclaimed a bit surprised.

Gato's back was vulnerable to attack. Franco Bash took his chance as he pulled his right fist back and let it forward with a powerful haymaker to the back of the head.

WHAM!

The blow to the back of the skull forced Gato to hit the ground face first. It stunned Gato a little bit as he slowly got back to his feet. He was seeing triples of Franco who came at him. Gato tried his best to defend but to no avail fell victim to Franco's hard punches to the face and chest.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

Franco Bash jumped forward with a reverse spin kick across the face.

POW!

To Gato, it felt like being hit with an aluminum baseball bat. Franco jumped forward with a flying front snap kick to the chest forcing Gato off his feet flying back a few feet. Quickly, he ran at Gato and connected with his Double Kong special attack.

He then threw a hard uppercut to the chin of Gato.

POW!

As a desperation measure Gato planted his hand on the ground and flipped forward flying at his opponent for his Heaven Walk special attack. He flew forward nailing Franco Bash with several hard kicks.

POW!

POW!

POW!

Gato then charged up and launched into the air kicking upwards legs ablaze for his Phoenix Rise super attack. Franco was launched up into the air while his body was engulfed in flames. Soon, Franco Bash hit the ground where he lost consciousness.

The Kuroko checked on Franco and then declared Gato the winner.

Staggering away, Gato took a few breaths. Franco Bash had almost gotten him. But this was just a mere sparring match and not the real thing. There was strange happenings with this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

Gato looked back as Franco was placed on a hospital gurney and placed onto the ambulance. He thought about his missing father who had joined with the likes of Kain R. Heinlein. There was concern of Hotaru Futaba, his sister who was also participating in this year's tournament.

His main concern was staying alive.

Right now like the rest of the fighters, they had to be more concerned with the attacks, outbreaks, and grizzly murders happening all around Osaka. They were all linked to the mysterious, powerful, and highly influential Umbrella Corporation.

The Umbrella and HCF operatives slowly left the scene gathering the data. However, Gato spotted one of the operatives with a pin with the Umbrella logo on it. He quickly followed after that one person. Gato wanted answers.

**Hokko Yacht Harbor**

**12:32 PM - Day 1**

Sparring session was between Goro Daimon and Tizoc. Tizoc was a professional wrestler and Daimon was a Judo master and champion. There was a wrestling ring suspended in water with yachts and other boats surrounding the area as the spectators sat around watching this match down down between Daimon and Tizoc.

It would be Judo versus Showmanship Wrestling.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko sounding the start.

Daimon and Tizoc slowly circled around each other. Both styles made full use of grappling and throwing. Judo forcused more on throws and chokes while the Showmanship Wrestling focuses more on throws and submissions. Both fighters continued to circle around slowly studying each other.

Tizoc stepped forward delivering a knife edge chop as Daimon quickly stepped back to avoid the blow to the chest. Daimon quickly stepped forward throwing a front snap kick to the chest of Tizoc who came on the ground and attempted to take him down with a drop toe hold. Losing his balance, Daimon rolled forward back to his feet but quickly scooted away from Tizoc.

It would be a long and played out sparring match since both of them focuses a lot on the grappling aspect of the sport. Tizoc charged forward attempting to spear Daimon onto the mat. As he attempted to lift his opponent, Tizoc wasn't aware what Daimon had up his sleeve. Daimon reversed the spear with tawara gaeshi or a rice bag reversal using Tizoc's own momentum against him.

Tizoc was lifted up and tossed onto the other side of the mat. The crowd went wild at the counter-attack that Daimon executed. Photographers were going crazy at the sight of what was going on. Daimon rolled backwards mounting himself on top of Tizoc trying to put him in a choke. Shooting his legs up, Tizoc quickly wrapped them tightly around Daimon's waist and used his right arm wrapping it around the neck area and grabbing the other hand to apply pressure for a guillotine choke trying to get him to pass out.

Daimon stretched his legs out as if he was resting up. That way, he wouldn't be affected by the guillotine choke that Tizoc had placed him in. Using his strength, Daimon held his breath and rocked backwards lifting Tizoc up with him. The grip around Daimon's waist began to loosen up as Tizoc lost control.

He could feel himself being lifted up by Daimon. Photographers were taking many shots of Daimon countering the guillotine choke. Daimon placed his right foot onto the gut area of Tizoc using it as leverage and tossing him onto the other side for the tomoe nage/circle throw. Tizoc quickly rolled forward to his feet after landing. Both fighters stood back up facing each other.

"Your Judo skills are superb," Tizoc complimented.

"You are worthy of that championship belt," Daimon complimented in return.

They both nodded to each other and then charged forward. Both fighters locked with each other as Tizoc got the better as he lifted Daimon up for a fireman's carry brainbuster onto the mat. Daimon could feel the pain but quickly shook it off as he took Tizoc down with his kani basami/flying scissors wraping his legs around the waist from the side taking him down.

Daimon quickly grabbed the right arm of Tizoc and applied the jijigatama/cross armlock applying pressure to the arm. Tizoc winced in pain a bit under his griffon's mask. Tugging on the arm, Daimon tried to get Tizoc to tap out.

But Tizoc refused.

Using his strength, Tizoc got free from the hold as Daimon quickly rolled back to avoid getting caught. The two of them got back to their feet again. Tizoc came forward nailing Daimon with punches and chops to the chest area. Daimon's chest started to become red from the blows. These hits stung like hell.

Daimon quickly countered with a spinning back kick to the gut area causing Tizoc to lose some air. He slouched downwards as Daimon took his chance as he rolled over Tizoc using the back as leverage. Before rolling to the other side, he grabbed Tizoc by the waste and took him along for the ride. Tizoc was tossed as his body slammed onto the other side.

POW!

Tizoc quickly grabbed hold of Daimon and tossed him to the other side. With the ankles exposed, he took his chance and grabbed one of them. With Daimon on his stomach, Tizoc executed a painful reverse achilles tendon hold. A good amount of pressure was placed onto the foot and ankle.

Daimon didn't want to tap out. He had to do something or he wouldn't be able to use that foot again for awhile. Planting his hands, Daimon lifted himself up and rolled forward dragging Tizoc with him. Tizoc was tossed onto the other side as he got to his feet and ran to the ropes and ran back towards Daimon.

As Tizoc was about to strike, Goro quickly grabbed him for his Earth Mover special attack. He slammed Tizoc onto the ground and then picked him up again for a toss up into the air. Tizoc hit the hard ground making the whole ring rumble.

POW!

Tizoc slowly stood to his feet shaking it off. Daimon came forward grabbing him again. But, Tizoc wrapped his arms around the waist area lifting Daimon up from the mat.

WHAM!

Daimon immediately fell victim to a belly-to-belly suplex. But it wasn't over yet as Tizoc's arms were still wrapped around the waist.

WHAM!

Another belly-to-belly suplex was struck on Daimon.

WHAM!

And another one. Tizoc released the hold as he and Daimon laid there on the mat breathing heavily from the match. The referee countered to ten with both Tizoc and Daimon slowly getting to their feet.

They both staggered to each other. Tizoc grabbed Daimon and executed his Hercule's Throw special attack tossing him onto the other side of the mat. Daimon staggered back up to his feet as Tizoc executed his Gri-Dro Super Kick which was a powerful drop kick.

POW!

Daimon fell to the ground again.

Slowly, he staggered back to his feet at Tizoc came to him. Daimon charged up as he raised his hands and grabbed Tizoc. Tizoc immediately fell victim to the Typhoon Mountain super attack as Daimon started to slam him on the mat repeatedly. This was a move that would knock Tizoc senseless.

After the move, Daimon was breathing heavily.

In a last ditch effort, Tizoc grabbed Daimon and slammed him on top and placed him under his feet. He then landed on top of Daimon for his Big Ball Griffon super attack. After he released Daimon, Tizoc fell backwards where he had lost consciousness. Both fighters were out cold after this brutal and exhausting match.

Like the other matches, it didn't matter who won. Wasn't part of the actual tournament matches. A hovercraft quickly stopped at the ring as paramedics quickly rushed out grabbing the two unconscious fighters to the hospital.

The HCF and Umbrella Operatives quickly left after gathering all available data on the two fighters. Umbrella with operatives in place at the hospital would look over the fighters injured during these matches. Both corporations were bent on getting DNA samples for everybody involved in the tournament.

Especially those that show tremendous fighting skills without the use of firearms to take on the legions of zombies and other genetically created freaks. They wanted to do whatever they can to destroy the only potential threat to their plan...

**Streetball Court**

**12: 45 PM - Day 1**

Sparring session was between Lucky Glauber and Sean Matsuda. The streetball court was the perfect place to have a sparring match. Both Lucky and Sean were very passionate about the sport of basketball. Lucky Glauber was a professional basketball player during the season.

Off-season, Lucky Glauber was a professional fighter. He decided to take his chances in this years Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Sean Matsuda too took his chances in this year's tournament being a one year veteran of the Street Fighter Tournament.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Sean ran forward and attempted to execute his Sean Tackle on Lucky Glauber in an attempt to take him down. Lucky Glauber too was a Karate master. He was strong, fast, and agile for a man of his size.

The young Brazilian would be at a severe disadvantage height wise since he stood about 5'9-5'11 while Lucky Glauber stood at 7'2-7'3. Lucky Glauber stepped back and countered the attack with a hard front kick to the face area of Sean.

SMACK!

The force of the kick caused Sean to flip backwards onto the hard blacktop of the streetball court. Lucky Glauber was like _Kareem Adbul Jabbar's _character in _Bruce Lee's 'Game of Death.'_

Sean then rolled forward and went underneath Lucky's legs. He crouched down and executed a fast swift footsweep forcing his larger opponent onto the hard blacktop. Lucky was caught off guard by this drastic counter-attack.

With Lucky down, Sean someraulted towards him and attempted a downward punch. Lucky Glauber quickly rolled to the side and got to his feet barely evading the hard punch that Sean was going to throw. Sean turned and dashed towards Lucky throwing a barrage of left and right punches with a spinning backfist.

Lucky stepped back effortlessly blocking Sean's attacks. Sean jumped up with a spin kick managing to smack Lucky across the face.

SMACK!

To make Sean pay for that kick, Lucky grabbed him by the gi and tossed him to the other side. It was without much effort to toss Sean to the other side.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sean screamed.

"Death Shoot!" Lucky yelled as a basketball magically came out from the sky. Jumping up, Lucky smacked it towards Sean as it hit him in the head.

BONG!

The basketball hit Sean against the head pretty hard. Lucky's knee was bandaged up after taking a bullet to that area a week ago. Sean hit the hard ground as he lifted himself up back to his feet. Lucky Glauber was a pretty formidible opponent.

Sean was still inexperienced as a fighter. Taking on someone like Lucky Glauber would be good practice and experience for Sean Matsuda. He charged at Lucky again throwing a spin kick with a hard spinning hook kick. Lucky stepped back and threw a spinning hook kick of his own to the back of Sean's head.

POW!

The blow made Sean stagger forward as Lucky poked him repeatedly with front kicks to the gut and chest area. He then threw a hard roundhouse kick to the face area of Sean.

SMACK!

"Hell Dunk!" Lucky yelled with a rising knee strike to the chin of Sean.

CRACK!

The special move had Lucky follow up with an aerial axe kick to the top of Sean's skull sending him face first onto the hard blacktop.

SMASH!

Sean rolled forward to his feet and ran at Lucky Glauber once again throwing a fast assault of kicks. Lucky countered as he threw a side thrust kick to the chest pushing Sean away from him.

"Tornado!" Sean yelled executing his Tornado Kick.

"Whooooo!" Lucky chanted as he performed his Lucky Vison as he did a dashing teleport with shadow images following after. He appeared on the other side of Sean Matsuda.

"What!" Sean exclaimed. His back was left vulnerable for attack.

"Whoooo!" Lucky chanted again executing his Cyclone Break twirling in the air while kicking at the same time with a blue streak. The arc smacked against the back of Sean's head and the upper to lower back area. It had a stinging sensation to the attack as well.

Sean was holding his back in pain.

"You okay?" Lucky asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm okay!" Sean answered as he jumped back to his feet.

"It's just a spar, y'know..." Lucky said shrugging his shoulders. He was still his kind and gentle self especially with what's been going on lately.

"I know... But, I need the training," Sean replied.

"If you need training, I'm all with you," Lucky said back with a smile.

"Let's continue this," Sean smiled.

"That's cool," Lucky said all calm as he motioned for Sean to come at him. As Sean got close enough, Lucky stepped forward and pushed him away with a hard kick to the chest.

"Omph!" Sean went.

"You all right?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah..." Sean said laughing it off.

"There is a better way then coming at a person my height than going head on," Lucky said stretching out a bit.

Sean was quite reckless and impulsive. It would be in Sean's best interest to listen to what Lucky had to offer. Without a moment's hesitation, Sean charged at Lucky Glauber again. Only to be pushed back with a thrusting front kick.

"See?" Lucky rhetorically asked.

Standing there holding his chest a bit, Sean analyzed the situation. He took a good look at Lucky Glauber's size and height. Sean quickly ran at Lucky again as he threw his foot out as usual. Instead of running through, Sean stopped and blocked the kick. Kicking wise, Lucky had a very good reach with his legs.

Lucky Glauber had the advantage with the kicking game.

Jumping back a few, Sean rushed at Lucky again. As Lucky kicked forward, Sean made a dash to his left to avoid the kick. With Lucky open on the side Sean jumped up and threw a spinning side kick to the ribs.

POW!

Lucky bent down holding his side in pain. Sean jumped up and executed his Ryubi Kyaku, a spinning heel kick with speed to the back of Lucky's skull.

CRACK!

The tall African-American basketball player fell onto one knee but got back to his feet. There was a smile across his face. "There you go, you're learning," he said with a smile. He then got into his basketball stance, "this is for real, aight?"

"Yeah," Sean answered with a smile and newfound confidence.

Lucky smiled again giving Sean a thumbs up.

"How's the knee?" Sean asked.

"I'm good, thanks for asking... But no thanks to those suckers at the Umbrella Corporation," Lucky explained still very sore and bitter about the bullet to the knee by one of those Umbrella Commandos. If anybody was undeserving of Lucky's kindness, it was the Umbrella Corporation for all the hurt and pain they put people through.

To Lucky, he treated everybody the way he wanted to be treated. He was a strong believer of the 'golden rule.' When it came to the Umbrella Corporation, Lucky suspended that rule. After hearing Jill Valentine's story, Lucky immediately joined the fight.

"Anyway, let's forget about that," Lucky said and added, "it's better to focus on the more positive things in life."

Sean nodded as he rolled forward to his feet and came at Lucky with no aggression at all. But there seemed to be a respect, friendship, and newly formed bond between the two. The respect of a fighter, newly formed friendship, and a bond over martial arts and baseball. Then there was the Umbrella Corporation. Sean too pledged his help to Jill Valentine's cause.

Lucky quickly blocked the punches and kicks that Sean threw.

"How come you're so positive?" Sean asked as he ducked under Lucky's spin kick. He then tried to footsweep Lucky.

Lucky quickly followed up into a footsweep that Sean somersaulted over. "All the negative stuff is mostly trivial shit. People start fighting over the littlest things," he explained. He then threw some punches and kicks to Sean.

"Yeah, that is true," Sean said blocking Lucky's attacks. He then added, "wars get started over certain misinterpretations... The whole full court..."

"We should go pay Jill a visit," Lucky said.

"Yeah, I guess that's enough for today," Sean said working up a sweat.

Lucky stretched out a bit, "I heard about that nasty fight she had with Vega. But Vega's body wasn't found..."

"I'm not surprised," Sean replied.

"Best be on our guards," Lucky said tossing Sean a basketball.

"Yeah," Sean added catching the ball.

The Umbrella and HCF operatives quickly left the scene gathering the data on both Lucky Glauber and Sean Matsuda. Two more fighters to be under their surveillence.

**Taiyo High Courtyard **

**12:56 PM - Day 1**

Sparring session was between Dudley and Viren. Dudley stood there as his butler poured him some tea. Taking a few sips, he placed it on the silver tray as the butler walked away. Removing his coat, Dudley tossed it aside and placed on his blue colored boxing gloves.

"Let's settle this like gentlemen," Dudley said with his boxing gloves on.

Viren remained silent.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Viren was one of the dirtiest fighters out there in the world. Everything was all legal except for killing of course. Dudley came forward throwing jabs and crosses to Viren who quickly moved backwards to avoid the incoming punches. The British boxer came forward with a powerful uppercut to the gut area.

However, Viren bent backwards and stepped away as the uppercut whizzed in front of him a few inches away. Viren took out his chain and countered with his Crotarus Fling swinging it towards the ground. Dudley quickly dashed forward giving a hard right hook to the face of Viren.

SMACK!

Dudley then threw a left jab and another hard right hook to his face.

SMACK!

POW!

He then rushed punching Viren rapidly for his Machine Gun Blow.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Viren quickly countered with his Salamander Flame spraying gunpowder forward. A second later, the gunpowder exploded leaving a cloud of smoke.

BOOM!

The smoke cleared revealing Dudley standing there with his guard up. His clothes were slightly stained with soot.

"That wasn't very proper," Dudley assured.

"Call someone who cares," Viren replied.

"I guess I must show you some manners, now," Dudley said as he charged forward throwing more punches.

"I have no time for this," Viren said as he was met with a hard punch. But something else happened. "Fell into my trap."

"What?" Dudley asked.

Dudley fell victim to the Dionea Trap as Viren attacked with the stungun. He could feel the jolts of electricity going through him. The boxer was slightly stunned giving Viren the opportunity. Viren rushed forward with a bodyblow for his Ofiofax Dance critical art as he attacked Dudley with a series of weapons. He then finished it with a stick of dynamite.

BOOM!

Dudley was on his knees injured from the attack. Viren simply walked away from the scene. Kuroko declared Viren the winner.

"You fight with honor," Viren said. He then added, "me, I don't fight for sport... What I do, I have to fight to win. Especially with what's been going on, you must fight to win. Or you end up the next meal for those things..."

The Umbrella and HCF operatives quickly left the scene with all available data gathered.

**Aizen Park**

**1:05 PM - Day 1**

Sparring session was between Rick Stroud and Maki Genryusai. The two of them stretched out in front of the crowd of spectators. Kuroko quickly came to the center of the fighting area.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Maki ran full force at Rick throwing all sorts of fast punches and kicks. She then followed up swinging her tonfa left and right. Rick Stroud effortlessly backed away from the barrage of attacks and side-stepped as she tried to grab him. He threw a hard punch to the liver area.

POW!

Feeling the punch, Maki held her back in pain. As Rick came forward, Maki made a 180 smacking him across the face with her tonfa.

SMACK!

Rick rubbed his face a bit as Maki quickly grabbed him driving her knee into the gut repeatedly. She then threw him to the other side. Slowly, Rick stood to his feet as Maki came back throwing a spin kick with a spinning hook kick.

"Shooting Star!" Rick exclaimed dashing forward punching Maki several times and following up with an uppercut that sent her high in the air.

Maki hit the ground hard and sat up some. Rick stood there with his guard up ready to fight. She staggered to her feet and shook the pain off. Without a moment's hesitation, Maki ran forward throwing more punches and kicks that Rick either blocked or evaded. But he did take a few hits of course.

"Reppu Kyaku!" Maki yelled spinning with one arm and executing a spinning kick smacking Rick across the face again.

SMACK!

She smacked the tonfa against Rick's chest.

SMACK!

It was a stinging sensation for Rick as he placed one hand over his chest. Maki spun her tonfa for another hard swing. Rick quickly jumped back and evaded the attack leaving Maki open for an attack.

"Divine Blast!" Rick yelled and then rushing forward with a hard punch to the forehead of Maki.

POW!

Maki was seeing stars.

Capitalizing, Rick threw several punches to the face and pummelled the gut area repeatedly. Maki didn't see this one coming. She was a bit more reckless than Guy. The young woman would pay for it right now.

"Hellion!" Rick yelled throwing a fast straight punch and a vertical punch.

SMACK!

POW!

Maki retaliated as she mustered up some energy and grabbed Rick and executed her Tengu Daoshi slamming him into the wall.

POW!

She quickly got on one knee panting from the exhaustion. Maki was skilled but she still had to temper her mind. Slowly, Rick got back to his feet as Maki executed her Hayagake dash. She executed a sliding kick followed up with a flying suplex slamming Rick onto the ground.

POW!

Rick sat up holding his head a bit. That was one hell of a move but that wasn't enough to stop him in his tracks. Maki came at Rick again throwing more attacks with her tonfa swinging it around left to right. Quickly, Rick stepped back and avoided one blow stepping forward countering with several jabs and crosses to the face.

Maki was a bit stunned.

Taking advantage, Rick stepped forward throwing a powerful uppercut. Maki bent backwards as the powerful punch connected with her chin. Rick charged up for one last attack.

"You're good... But I gotta end this here," Rick said still in pain.

Rich charged up while Maki was still stunned.

"Howling Bull!" Rick yelled starting a barrage of punches travelling through the air. It had very good range. Maki was pummelled with the barrage of punches.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Maki flew back several feet and violently landing on the ground. She was still conscious but her body refused to give up.

"No..." Maki said.

Kuroko declared Rick the winner.

Maki tried to move her body but it was too tired. She saw a hand in front of her. Moving her eyes, she saw Rick Stroud standing there with a smile on her face.

"Here, let me help you up," Rick offered.

Maki was still silent.

"I'm fine..." Maki said trying to get up but to no avail.

"No time for pride, y'know? Besides, this was just a spar. Not an actual fight," Rick assured. "This fight meant nothing to the committee. Doesn't even count," he added.

Maki tried her best as she stretched her hand out.

"That a girl," Rick said as he helped Maki to her feet. She was still too weak to walk as Rick walked her to a bench. Sitting Maki down, Rick grabbed an ice cold bottle of water, placing a straw inside, and handing it to her.

Maki turned to look at Rick who generously handed her a bottle of water with a straw inside.

"Here, drink slowly," he added.

"Thank you," Maki said with a smile.

"Name's Rick Stroud," Rick said introducing himself. He then added, "no need to shake my hand. Just gather your strength, that's more important."

"Thank you, I'm Maki Genryusai," Maki replied.

"Nice to meet you. You're the daughter of Zeku Genryusai?"

Maki nodded.

"I met him awhile back. He was a good man," Rick said.

The Umbrella and HCF operatives quickly left the scene gathering all available data on the two fighters. More data for them to process.

**Osaka International House**

**1:23 PM - Day 1**

Sparring session was between Sango and Balrog. Sango stood there dressed in her demon slaying gear. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara stood there giving their support to Sango.

"Good luck, Sango," Kagome said.

"Thank you," Sango replied.

"Good luck," Miroku said as he placed his hand on her ass.

SMACK!

A red hand print was placed on the side of Miroku's face. Standing next to him was a fuming Sango with her fists clenched together.

"That was for good luck," Miroku said twidling his finger.

"Whatever, Miroku," Kagome sighed.

Sango turned to face her opponent, the African-American boxer known as Balrog. His built was muscular and the punches were devastating.

"Eep!" Kagome exclaimed taking a good look at Balrog.

"You know him?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded, "his name is Balrog. I read about him. Former professional heavyweight boxer. Was once the heavyweight champion of the world."

"What's Boxing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Boxing is a style of fighting or a sport where the people punch each other until one of them gives up," Kagome explained.

"Sounds boring," Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome sighed, "it may sound boring... But, Boxing is one of the most violent sports out there in the world."

"Really! Now I'm interested," Inuyasha said with much more enthusiasm.

"What else can you tell us about this Balrog?" Miroku asked.

"Balrog was barred for boxing for his excessive violence and brutality which resulted in the accidental death of his opponent," Kagome explained.

"I do sense a great strength in this person," Miroku said looking at Balrog.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her giant boomerang at Balrog, who quickly ducked underneath and dashed forward. "What!" Sango exclaimed in disbelief at Balrog ducking underneath the boomerang.

Sango was left in the open.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

Balrog took his chance and executed his Dashing Ground Uppercut continuing to crouch down and delivering a powerful uppercut to the gut of Sango.

POW!

Sango stood there in place with her eyes wide open.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed as he tried to rush into the scene only to be held back by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, let me go!"

"Sango needs the practice," Inuyasha replied. He then added, "I'm curious about this Boxing, too."

Shippo stood there shocked to see that another human could do that to Sango, who was a highly skilled demon slayer. Sango held her gut in pain from the blow of the punch. Balrog wasn't a demon, just a human. He possessed no shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"That's amazing, no shards of the Shikon Jewel," Kagome said.

Sango looked behind Balrog and saw her giant boomerang flying back. Balrog stepped aside as the boomerang fly right back into Kagome.

SMACK!

The force caused Sango to fly back some. She was feeling a whole lot of pain. Balrog was giving her much more of a fight than any demon spawned by Naraku. Sango slowly sat up and holstered the boomerang on her back.

"You okay?" Balrog asked.

"I...I'll manage," Sango said in pain.

"Just let me know," Balrog replied.

"What's with the gloves? Are they the source of his power?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head, "no... The gloves cushion the blows... Safety precaution. Punches are more damaging without the gloves. People who box professionally usually have head damage that makes it difficult to function."

"Wow, this is violent!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What is it with you and violence?" Shippo asked.

"None of your business," Inuyasha said punching Shippo on the head.

"Ow!" Shippo whined.

"Inuyasha, sit..."

BOOM!

Inuyasha was on the ground face first.

Balrog came at Sango again throwing a lolly of fast jabs and right crosses. Sango already feeling the power and fury of Balrog's punches started to back away. She did her best to block but felt a few blows to the face.

POW!

POW!

POW!

"Ugggghhhhh..." Sango groaned. She was left open again as Balrog executed a Dashing Straight.

SMACK!

Sango staggered back as Balrog threw a Dashing Uppercut.

POW!

The blows were devastating and damaging to Sango, who wouldn't give up this match against the heavyweight boxer. Sango then executed her Chain Attack throwing her chain as it wrapped against Balrog's legs.

"W-whoa!" Balrog exclaimed as he fell to the ground face first.

Sango fell to her knees holding herself in pain. She was breathing hard and heavy after taking those devastating punches. This was a completely new experience for her.

"Are humans really that strong?" Shippo asked.

Kagome nodded, "yeah they are now."

"It's comforting to know that humans aren't so weak and spineless," Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha, sit..."

BOOM!

"You sure you want to go on with this?" Balrog asked slowly getting back to his feet.

"Yes, let's continue this," Sango answered slowly getting to her feet. Grabbing the boomerang, she threw it forward again, "Hiraikotsu!" Balrog jumped over the boomerang as Sango jumped up and somersaulted into the air.

Balrog quickly knocked her down with his Buffalo Head Butt as his head connected to her chin.

"POW!"

Sango fell down and hit the ground hard. This was a lot of punishment for Sango. The boomerang came back as Sango caught it in her hands. She was severely exhausted from this match against Balrog. His punches have immediately sapped most of her strength and energy.

Sensing Sango being exhausted, Balrog decided to end this match.

"Gigaton Blow!" Balrog exclaimed as he turned his back. He then turned back towards Sango giving her the punch for HELL.

POW!

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

Sango was unreceptive as she flew back a good amount of distance. Her eyes were very wide open. To Sango it felt like she was gently drifting down to the ground. Also felt like that everything was flashing right before her.

She just laid there on the ground barely conscious. Balrog took off his gloves and tossed them aside. He then looked at the down and injured Sango. "You got heart, kid..." he said giving her a thumbs up.

He then turned to the group, "you should check on her."

Balrog then walked off. He was still conflicted. All he ever knew was money and fame. Especially with a very rough upbringing. But he still had intelligence. Especially since Shadowlaw and Umbrella joining together.

He was concerned with the loss of money.

"Shit, ain't no cash if we all end up food..." Balrog said to himself.

"Are you all right?" Miroku asked.

"I guess I am," Sango said a bit in pain.

"Can you move?"

"Not that much..." Sango weakly answered. Miroku then placed his hand on Sango's ass again. Her eyes went wide with rage. "Errrrrggggghhhh..."

SMACK!

Miroku had another red mark across his face.

"I guess you can still move," Miroku said.

The HCF and Umbrella operatives quickly left the scene with all the gathered data on the two fighters.

**National Bunraku Theatre of Japan**

**1:46 PM - Day 1**

Sparring session was between Muhammad Avdol and Oro.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

"Magician's Red!" exclaimed Avdol as a his Stand materialized behind him. It was a flaming red humanoid looking bird.

Oro placed his hand under his chin in intrigue, "I never thought I'd live to see the day that I would fight an actual Stand wielder..."

"You know about us?" Avdol asked.

"Yes, yes!" Oro answered. He then motioned for Avdol to come at him, "show me what you can do."

"Very well," Avdol replied. He executed his Crossfire Hurricane sending a fiery ankh at Oro at full speed.

"Not bad," Oro said as he executing his Sun Disk Palm zapping the fiery ankh into nothing.

"What!" Avdol exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes... I do remember fighting against some cocky fellow a long time ago... Dio's his name, wasn't it?" Oro said.

"You know Dio?" Avdol asked.

"Know him? I fought him," Oro said with a laugh. "Didn't put up that much of a challenge against me..."

"I see," Avdol replied. He then made his Stand attack Oro, who effortlessly evaded the moves and sent it back with another Sun Disk Palm.

"You must be strong," Oro said.

"He's unbelievable," Avdol said to himself. He then added, "this old man is truly amazing..."

"I remember another fellow... Ryu," Oro added.

"You're the one who beat Ryu?" Avdol asked.

"He's strong, too," Oro said.

Avdol then stopped as Magician's Red dispersed.

"Why did you stop?" Oro asked.

"I don't know..." Avdol said shaking his head a bit. Something was definitely up with Avdol.

"Take a walk with me, youngin'," Oro said.

Avdol obliged Oro as he took the walk with him.

"I sense something in you, Avdol," Oro added. He then added, "a great distress of some sort..."

"How do you know?" Avdol asked.

"I know all about the events in Egypt... You were once killed but then brought back to life," Oro explained. "You sense Dio's return too, do you not?"

Avdol nodded, "yes... And what's happening with the Umbrella Corporation."

"Umbrella Corporation... I fought them too before," Oro replied.

The Umbrella and HCF operatives quickly left the scene after gathering all available data on the both of them.

**HCF HQ - Wesker's Quarters**

Albert Wesker sat at his desk reading a new report that had just come in. There was a look of intrigue across the man's face. The doors opened as Kikyo entered through.

"You summoned me, Wesker?" Kikyo asked.

Wesker adjusted his shades, "yes, I have."

"For what purposes?"

"I received this report from from intelligence," Wesker explained. "A new potential weapon to use against the Umbrella. Requires your ability of implementing souls..."

"I see," Kikyo calmly replied.

"We've added a new department that researches the supernatural. To me, it was foolish until recently... So, I have the whole supernatural department at my disposal for the duration of this mission," Wesker explained.

"What is this weapon?" Kikyo asked with curiousity.

Wesker took a sip of his coffee, "evil spirits known as hollows... Research stolen from this ultra secret group known as the Soul Society explains the origins of the hollow. Would you like to hear?"

"Yes, I would," Kikyo answered.

"Their evil spirits... When someone dies and become damned to walk the ground that person died on or a place of importance, there's a hole where the heart was. It grows and then that spirit turns into a hollow... It feeds on the souls of loved ones in the human form to ease the pain and then goes after the souls of high spiritual concentration," Wesker explained.

"I see... That's what happens to souls that have not departed to the afterlife," Kikyo replied.

"Enough of that... We want your soul collectors to implement these hollows into our weapons. A surprise that nobody will see coming," Wesker requested.

"Oh?"

"Once the physical form of the weapon is down, the hollow will leave the body and attack until that person's soul is devoured," Wesker continued.

"I see... I cannot help you that much. If I touch one of these hollows, it'll be purified..." Kikyo replied.

"Hmmmmm, that does pose a serious problem," Wesker said adjusting his shades a bit.

She then added, "however, I can implant souls without having to touch them."

"Problem solved," Wesker said with a smile.

"I'll do it. If it means taking out Naraku," Kikyo said as she walked off from the room.

"Good to have you on the team, Miss Kikyo."

As Kikyo left, Wesker got an incoming e-mail.

"A new e-mail," Wesker said to himself as he opened it up.

_To: data we managed to steal from the Soul Society was detected. Be on your guard because the Soul Society is slowly linking the theft of data with this corporation. So far, you haven't been tied to any of this. This can complicate things with the use of the hollows for combat purposes. We are sending dossiers on people greatly involved with fighting against hollows._

"Great..." Wesker muttered to himself. The last thing he needed were more insects getting in the way. He knew that these people could easily overpower him. "I should use the newly formed groups more."

He looked at the first dossier, which was of Kurosaki Ichigo. He then read the other dossiers on Ishida Uryu, Chad Sado, Abari Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Orihime Inoue, Ganju, Byakuya, and Hinamori.

"I'll be damned if they interact with Jill Valentine and the rest of those meddlesome STARS," Wesker said to himself.


	205. Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 3

Spar Sessions Day 1 Part 3

**Honky Tonk**

Mido Ban, Ginji Amano, Himiko Kudo, Shido Fuyuki, and Fuchoin sat at the bar table sipping on a few drinks. There were bullet holes riddled through some of the walls of the Honky Tonk much to Wan Paul's chagrin.

"What kind of job did you take?" Wan Paul asked.

"We broke into an Umbrella facility and rescued a bunch of prisoners," Mido Ban answered.

"Those Umbrella guys weren't much of a challenge," Shido commented.

Wan Paul shook his head, "they'll be back in larger numbers..." He then explained, "I know all about the secret dealings of the Umbrella Corporation. They are very dangerous people."

"How dangerous?" Himiko Kudo asked.

"Pharmaceuticals and computer technology is just a front..." Wan Paul answered.

"We know that," Ginji replied.

"Not done yet," Wan Paul replied as he poured himself a drink. He then added, "they deal in illegal genetics research. Creating biological weapons in the form of viruses. I've heard of rumors that the nuking of Raccoon City was due to a viral outbreak."

"Viral outbreak?" Ginji asked.

Wan Paul nodded, "yes. I heard that people infected become part of the walking dead. But the rumors actually do hold true. However, there is no solid evidence that Umbrella had any sort of responsibility in the matter."

"That's pretty deep," Fuchoin commented.

"Indeed and we're all dragged into this dark conspiracy," Wan Paul added. He then turned to the group, "whatever jobs you accept from the Tournament Committee, tread lightly. There are many hidden dangers." The man then added, "also I'll have to add the damages to your tabs..."

"Awwwww..." Ginji groaned.

"Umbrella was obviously after you two. But we've all been dragged into this," Wan Paul explained. He then added, "however, you could go and seek their protection for this bar."

"You got it!" Mido Ban exclaimed.

"Umbrella are very dangerous people to deal with. Especially one of the heads, Alexia Ashford. She's a complete sociopath," Wan Paul continued taking another sip of whiskey. "I shouldn't be telling you this. But you need to know for your own safety."

"Thanks, we appreciate it," Ginji replied.

"Remember, the more money you get the more problems you'll see," Wan Paul commented.

"This is something Akabane loves," Shido commented.

"Don't get me started. We have to fight Akabane in the tournament," Ginji explained.

"Oh yeah, the man loves to fight," Wan Paul replied. "He didn't accept the money but he chose a match as payment."

"Akabane loves fighting more than money," Mido Ban added.

"Just be careful," Wan Paul said to the group.

Ginji then took out $500,000 and placed it on the bar in front of Wan Paul. "Here, it's yours... Just to say thanks for being there for us."

Wan Paul nodded as he took the money.

The five of them left the bar together and headed towards the Tournament Committee in search of more jobs and answers. Wan Paul was left to himself to tend to the Honky Tonk.

"You'd be proud of your son right now," Wan Paul said to himself, smiling. He then added, "but I guess I'll have to step in and help sooner or later down the line."

He sat back and finished the rest of the bottle.

**Tatsumaki Techno Dome**

Chris Redfield sat in the cockpit of the mecha given to him by Dr. Mamoru Todoroki. It was known as the FX-004EX Dixen Experiment. One of the space forces battle robots. Without any effort Chris Redfield launched the Dixen-XP from the dome and flew upwards into the sky.

_"How's the feel of the controls?" _asked Shadow Red.

"Feels great," Chris answered with much enthusiasm. He then added, "this is the most fun I've ever had since stepping foot in Osaka."

_"That's good, I want to give you a tutorial of the weapons system."_

"Show me what you got," Chris said.

_"You have the Sabre System and the Gun System."_

"Sweet."

_"Let's start out with the Sabre System."_

Pressing the button, the Dixen-XP pulled out a bright looking energy saber.

_"Start a few sword attacks."_

Throwing a few sword attacks, Chris Redfield lost control as the Dixen-XP lost control and landed hard on the ground.

THUD!

Jill Valentine looked through the window laughing her ass off.

_"You all right?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Just step on the pedal and you'll automatically get up."_

"Alright..." Chris Redfield groaned.

Hitting the pedal, he was amazed as the Dixen-XP got back to its feet.

_"Try the sabre attack a few more times."_

"Okay."

_"Take your time with the sabre."_

"Alright..."

Chris Redfield took a deep breaths as his hands were on the controls. He swung the saber to his right and back again.

_"Good, now try again."_

Taking another few breaths, Chris Redfield swung the energy sabre upwards and downwards. He was getting his first taste of the art of swordsmanship. This was something completely new to Chris Redfield.

He had to make sure that the movement and attacks were in sync with each other. Or he'd fail miserably.

"Have to concentrate on walking first," Chris Redfield said to himself gently pressing on the foot pedals to the Dixen-XP.

_"Maybe you should try listening to some music, too."_

Chris Redfield remembered that he always had the music playing while flying jets and helicopters. Something that helped calm him down and make his senses more sharp. He turned on the radio and played some soft jazz to lighten the mood.

"That's more like it," he said to himself.

Calmly, Chris swung the energy sabre left and right as if he was practicing with a sword. He imagined zombies in front of him to slash his way through. Pulling the hand back, Chris Redfield thrusted forward with a straight stab thrust.

_"You're a fast learner, Lieutenant Redfield."_

Chris then pressed a button activating the rocket boosters allowing him to fly up into the air. The Dixen-XP was up into the air like it was floating. Jill Valentine looked through the window in intrigue of Chris' ability to actually pilot that thing.

"This is an amazing piece of machinery," Jill Valentine said.

"Good eyes," commented Mamoru/Shadow Red.

"My position in STARS was a machine expert," Jill explained.

"That is interesting. Perhaps you'd like to see the blueprints to the Dixen-XP."

"I'd love too!"

"Alright, hover up in the air," Chris Redfield said to himself. He then swung the saber left and right repeatedly until he got the gist of it. This was much better than flying an actual jet or a helicopter. Chris Redfield was actually piloting a giant robot.

It was like Chris Redfield was in love with this thing.

"Handles like a beaut," Chris Redfield added with a smile.

_"She's all yours once you master it."_

"A-are you sure!" Chris Redfield asked as he studdered.

_"My Gourai is all I need. No point in keeping some extras around if they're not going to be used that much. You seem to be handling the controls naturally. You'd probably give this Dixen-XP a very good home. Plus your friend here says she's a skilled mechanic."_

"O-oh, she is! Jill's one of the best!" Chris Redfield exclaimed. He then added, "t-thank you!" It seemed that Chris Redfield was tearing up a bit. "Thank you!" he cried out in tears. "This has been the first time someone has been really good to me!"

"Oh my God, Chris Redfield crying!" Jill stated in total disbelief.

"So what! I'm in love with this thing! I'm going to master this Dixen Experiment!" Chris Redfield cried it out. He then said, "I can fly it all around. Not have to buy a car and such!"

"Doctor, I think you've created a monster," Jill Valentine flatly spoke out.

Shadow Red gave a laugh.

Chris Redfield placed the sabre away and flew it around the dome like he was flying a Harrier jet. He was completely in love with this thing. It was like a dream of his come true. The Dixen-XP flew very smoothly like soft silk.

Dixen-XP continued to fly around the dome as Chris Redfield continued to get used to the controls of this giant robot. Pressing the controls, Chris landed the Dixen-XP gently on the ground and continued practicing with the sabre.

_"Just keep practicing."_

"Right," Chris Redfield replied. He then turned to see a car driving up to the Tatsumaki Techno Dome. "What's that?" It was a black armored SUV driving down the road towards the dome. He recognized the people inside as Claire, Leon, and Ashley.

"What's that?" Leon asked.

"I think it's Chris," Claire said in disbelief.

"How do you know?"

"I remember Chris telling me about this thing he was given to pilot," Claire explained. She quickly added, "but I didn't think it would be some giant robot."

Chris Redfield immediately turned on the loud speaker, _"Claire is that you? Honk three times!"_

"It's Chris alright," Claire said honking three times.

_"Check out my new ride!" _Chris Redfield exclaimed. He then turned on the jets and started to fly up into the air again.

"If there's one thing you can say about my brother is that he loves his toys," Claire said. She then parked in front of the dome where she met Jill Valentine outside fully healed. Standing next to her were Junpei Todoroki and Dr. Mamoru Todoroki/Shadow Red.

"Glad you could make it," Jill said with a smile.

"Yeah, are they the ones that gave this thing to my brother?" Claire asked as she turned off the engine.

"You must be Claire Redfield," Mamoru said introducing himself.

"Yes, I am," Claire replied stepping out. "This is Leon Kennedy, personal bodyguard to Ashley Graham; daughter of the United States President."

"Daughter of the US President? It's truly an honor, Miss Graham," Mamoru said shaking hands with Claire, Leon, and Ashley.

"It's an honor to be somewhere as cool as this," Ashley replied taking a look at the Dixen-XP currently being piloted by Chris Redfield. She pointed up to the Dixen-XP as it took to the air once again, "he's so lucky."

"Great, Chris and a new toy..." Claire mumbled. She then added, "you don't suppose you have another one, do you?"

"I do," Mamoru replied.

"Really?" Claire Redfield asked.

"Wise Duck Oruso Rosso," Mamoru answered, "it's a ground based mecha, still fully loaded."

"I race motorcycles," Claire said.

"This is much better than racing motorcycles," Mamoru assured.

"Really, suit me up!" Claire exclaimed in excitement.

**Chinjyuomori**

**1:47 PM - Day 1**

This sparring match was between Blood Barbarians and Sogetsu Kazama. The muscular man with the robotic arm stood there with his giant one-sided energy sword getting ready for his sparring match.

"Who is my opponent?" Blood asked.

A bright blue image of water appeared out of nowhere. Blood turned interested in what had just appeared right before him. It formed into a humanoid image which started to solidify and form into a man.

It was Sogetsu Kazama.

"Pretty interesting trick," Blood addressed.

"Hmph, no trick at all. I have the ability to control and manipulate water," Sogetsu calmly explained. "You my friend seem to have your share of war and battle," he added with a smile.

"Indeed, I'm a soldier," Blood replied.

"This should be interesting," Sogetsu said.

"Ready?"

"Always."

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Both men charged at each other as their blades met one another. The blades started to grind as sparks started to fly around. Using his strength, Blood kicked forward nailing Sogetsu in the chest forcing him to stagger back.

Blood raised his sword into the air and brought it downwards.

Sogetsu quickly executed his Tsuki Gakure collapsing into a puddle of water.

"What!" Blood exclaimed.

Sogetsu then appeared behind Blood and attempted to slash him from behind.

CHING!

Blood quickly made a 180-degree motion and held his sword downwards blocking the attack that Sogetsu was about to pull on him. Sogetsu crouched down and attempted to knock Blood down with a well placed foot sweep. However, Blood stepped back lifting one leg upward as Sogetsu's foot swept underneath.

Sogetsu followed up with a spinning hook kick upon getting to his feet as Blood lifted one leg up and blocked the attack. Blood threw several kicks and made a 180-degree motion thrusting his blade backwards to Sogetsu's direction. Quickly, Sogetsu jumped back as Blood made another 180-degree turn throwing a hard side thrust kick to the chest area.

The blow forced Sogetsu to stagger back some.

"Getsrin Ha-Chi!" Sogetsu exclaimed releasing three spinning blobs of water as they turned into discs. He then sent them towards Blood, who quickly jumped out of the way. However, the spinning discs of water continued to come after Blood.

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

Blood came back at Sogetsu with full force as he swung with his sword. Sogetsu managed to fend off the attacks while going on the offensive at the same time.

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

Blood then executed his Dark Surprise as Sogetsu executed his Tsuki Gakure collasping into another puddle. He then reappeared behind Blood thrusting his blade forward. However, Blood executed his Teleportation move and appeared behind Sogetsu.

With Sogetsu in the open Blood tried to swing the blade across the back.

Out of desperation, Sogetsu executed another Tsuki Gakure doing his water puddle teleport. He rose up to see that Blood had executed his Teleport as well. Blood threw a hard kick as Sogetsu evaded with another Tsuki Gakure and then appeared behind and attempted to throw a hard side kick.

However, Blood executed his Teleport move again. Sogetsu only hit air as Blood reappeared behind him a few seconds later. Before Blood could attack, Sogetsu pulled off another Tsuki Gakure. The crowd were just eating this up.

Photographers were taking snapshots.

Blood jumped back as Sogetsu reappeared again. Sogetsu threw several more sword attacks and executed a Gekko twirling creating a spout of water and sent it flying towards Blood, who quickly evaded with his Teleport.

Reappearing, Blood threw some attacks of his own and executed his Evil Storm. However, Sogetsu swiftly evaded the attack with his Tsuki Gakure. Rising back up, he threw some more attacks that Blood quickly blocked and evaded. Blood executed his Teleport move again and reappeared behind Sogetsu who quickly executed his Tsuki Gakure.

"You're quite skilled," Blood complimented blocking Sogetsu's attacks.

"I have to say the same for you," Sogetsu replied doing the same thing.

Blood executed another Teleport and appeared behind Sogetsu who quickly executed his Tsuki Gakure. As Sogetsu reappeared from underneath, Blood did the Teleport again. It was pretty much futile as both fighters would teleport to evade attacks.

Both stood there as they bowed to one another.

"This has been a very interesting sparring match," Sogetsu said.

"Indeed it has," Blood replied and then holstered his sword. "Care to join me for some lunch?"

"Much obliged," Sogetsu answered as he holstered his katana. The two of them approached sized each other up and then shook hands. Both fighters immediately left the scene to head someplace to get something to eat.

The Umbrella and HCF operatives took off from the scene with the gathered data.

**Chishima Park**

**1:58 PM - Day 1**

This sparring match was between Zappa and Rose. Rose stood there studying Zappa, who looked extreme odd and unnatural to her. He was just an 'Average Joe' with no idea where he is. However, Rose could sense an entity taking control of Zappa.

"I sense chaos within you," Rose said.

"I HAAAATE YOOOOOU!" exclaimed the possessed Zappa.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Zappa started walking backwards towards Rose as his body was hunched and bent backwards. The head was bent back as Zappa's eyes met with Rose's. He truly was a unique and freakish individual.

"What power is this?" Rose asked slowly keeping her distance from Zappa. It was like Zappa was wracked full of pain. In the manner that Zappa was moving, it seemed that he was writhing in pain and agony.

Moving his arms backwards, the possessed Zappa swung his arms violently trying to smack Rose. This put a very concerned look on Rose's face as she continued to distance herself from Zappa as he continued his violent offensive. It seemed as if Zappa had no control of his mind and body at the moment.

Zappa then jumped backwards at Rose trying to smack her hard.

"What!" Rose asked shocked and astonished in disbelief as Zappa continued to come at her.

As Zappa landed, a giant mouth appeared on his back as it started spewing out very disgusting pus towards Rose, who blocked with her aura charged scarf. Zappa continued swinging his arms back trying to smack Rose.

"My God!" Rose exclaimed as she jumped back and did her best to evade his attacks. Zappa was as violent and unpredictable as an opponent.

"Say hello to the three centipedes!" hissed a demonic voice that didn't belong to Zappa at all. A sweet looking, jagged, half-blade covered in blood appeared out from nowhwere and started floating upwards next to Zappa.

Rose gasped as Zappa went into Sword Mode: Looks Pain and It Is technique. He dashed backwards at Rose as the sword dashed along with him. It seemed to be very painful as the sword tried to impale Rose.

As Zappa continued swinging his arms at Rose, the sword swung at the same time trying to deal some extra damage. Never had Rose faced a unique, unpredictable, and unorthodox opponent such as Zappa.

"Say hello to the three centipedes!" the voice hissed again as the sword went away with three hooded ghosts taking his place. Zappa was known in Ghost Mode as he continued swinging violently at Rose like an uncontrollable corpse.

"What!" Rose exclaimed as she continued to keep her distance. The photographers were loving this especially taking pictures of Zappa in battle.

"Go Away and Don't Come Back!" yelled the voice as it executed Ghost Mode: Go Away and Don't Come Back flinging one of the ghosts at Rose.

"Soul Reflect!" Rose yelled charging up her yellow scarf and absorbing the ghost into her being. It charged her up some.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttttttttt!" shrieked the demonic being that possessed Zappa. "Go Away and Don't Come Back!" it yelled again sending another ghost at Rose.

"Soul Reflect!" Rose yelled again absorbing the ghost/projectile into her being. She could feel herself growing stronger as she absorbed the essence of the soul.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it exclaimed. "Go Away and Don't Come Back!" the possessed Zappa yelled sending out the final ghost.

"Soul Reflect!" Rose exclaimed this time reflecting the ghost and sending it back to Zappa. It latched onto Zappa and started to torment him.

Zappa was screaming in pain as he was tormented by the ghost. Rose took her chance as she took to the air and somersaulted towards Zappa. As she landed, Rose quickly started smacking Zappa around with her fists.

SMACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

WHAM!

Rose then threw some kicks in for measure. She threw several side kicks and a spinning hook kick across the face of Zappa.

"Soul Spiral!" Rose exclaimed.

Zappa was violently flung to the side and flew towards the ground. Rose quickly jumped up into the air and grabbed Zappa.

"Soul Throw!" Rose yelled grabbing Zappa and throwing him to the ground very hard.

Zappa hit the ground very hard and should be out cold. Rose landed on her feet breathing some. But, the possessed Zappa rose up again a second later much faster than a Crimson Head zombie. Rose stood there wide-eyed in shock and disbelief.

"W-what are you!" Rose asked as she quickly distanced herself from Zappa.

Zappa didn't respond as he continued swinging violently at Rose.

"Say hello to the three centipedes!" the voice hissed. This time, a ghostly looking black dog materialized. It growled at Rose, who calmly kept her distance. The dog then charged at Rose without having to be controlled by Zappa.

"This is unreal!" Rose exclaimed as she continued to keep her distance. The dog violently continued to attack Rose. As Rose distanced herself, the dog puked out its own skeleton as it flung towards Rose impacting her for some damage.

Rose held herself in pain.

"Uggggghhhhhh..." Rose groaned.

The photographers took immediately flash shots at the ghostly dog puking its own skeleton out from its own body. Zappa moonsaulted forward kicking Rose with both feet.

WHAM!

Rose was stunned as Zappa violently started smacking her like a bitch. Zappa was dangerous and unpredictable.

WHACK!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

The endoskeleton quickly crawled back inside the dog as it smacked Rose with a simple flip-kick across the chin.

CRACK!

Rose staggered back now bruised and battered as Zappa continued the beating again while screaming violently in a demonic tone of voice. Out of desperation, Rose quickly grabbed Zappa by one of the arms and tossed him to the other side. This was like the Exorcist on steroids.

"Have to end this fight..." Rose muttered to herself.

Zappa rose to his feet once again.

"Say hello to the three centipedes!" the voice hissed as the three ghosts appeared. Zappa rushed backwards towards Rose flinging his arms around.

"Damn!" Rose exclaimed.

"Go Away and Don't Come Back!" Zappa yelled launching one ghost.

"Soul Reflect!" Rose exclaimed absorbing the ghost into her being charging herself even more. She quickly shielded herself from Zappa's violent attacks.

"Go Away and Don't Come Back!" he yelled again.

"Soul Reflect!" she yelled absorbing the ghost. Quickly, Rose repelled Zappa with a few hard punches and several kicks.

She had to put Zappa down as soon as possible.

Rose also took notice of the blue orbs circling around Zappa. They increased every time Zappa executed a special attack. She didn't pay attention until now as all eight orbs circled around Zappa's body.

The possessed Zappa started laughing maniacally.

"What's going on!" Rose asked as she was shocked to see what Zappa was laughing about.

"FEEEEEL THISSSSS!" hissed the possessed Zappa going into Raou Mode. Raou appeared as it tossed a stationary glowing purple sphere of energy for the Raou Mode: Darkness Anthem.

The sphere then flew at Rose sensing its great energy.

"Big mistake..." Rose said.

"WHAT DOES THHHAAAAAAAATTTT MEEAAAAANNN!"

"Soul Reflect!" Rose exclaimed absorbing the purple sphere of energy into her being. Her body started to glow as she felt herself becoming stronger.

"Y-YOOOOUUUU CAAAANNNN'TTTT DDDDOOOOOOOOOOOO TTHHHAAATTTTT!"

"I just did," Rose said feeling more energized.

The possessed Zappa now enraged rushed at Rose with full force.

"Sake Made Yo!" Rose exclaimed as she cartwheeled several times and then executing her Aura Soul Spark sending a glowing ball of energy right at Zappa.

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the possessed Zappa.

Rose fell on one knee breathing heavily as the Kuroko declared her the winner.

Zappa slowly got up back to his normal self. "Ahhhhhhhh! Why do I hurt!" He wasn't aware of what had just happened.

"How peculiar... He doesn't know what happened," Rose said.

"Miss, d-did you see what happened! Why am I in so much pain!"

The paramedics quickly grabbed Zappa and took off to the hospital.

Both Umbrella and HCF operatives quickly left the scene.

**Craft Park**

**2:05 PM - Day 1**

This sparring match would be between Kazuki Kazama and Dhalsim. Both of them had the ability to control and manipulate fire. Kazuki Kazama and Dhalsim sized each other up as the Kuroko stepped onto the designated fight area.

"Ready! En Garde!"

"Shakunetsu Kon!" Kazuki yelled firing a ball of fire from his hands.

"Yoga Fire!" Dhalsim yelled spitting out a ball of fire. Both fireballs intercepted one another cancelling each other out.

"What?" Kazuki asked.

"It appears you too have the ability of fire," Dhalsim stated.

Kazuki then rushed Dhalsim throwing a barrage of kicks with sword attacks. Dhalsim effortlessly backed away evading each and every technique much to Kazuki's dismay.

"Stand still and fight like a man!" Kazuki shouted as he front-flipped towards Dhalsim for an attack that was effortlessly evaded.

"Your flame needs to be tempered," Dhalsim commented.

"Shut up!" Kazuki yelled as he threw a spinning side kick to Dhalsim.

Dhalsim jumped upwards light as a feather and executed his Yoga Drill diving downwards towards Kazuki feet first. He then changed his weight to make himself heavier as the feet drilled against Kazuki's head.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Kazuki was stunned as Dhalsim landed on his feet and then grabbed him. He started punching Kazuki in the head repeatedly.

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

WHAM!

POW!

He then threw Kazuki over his shoulders. Kazuki was stunned and in pain from the assault that Dhalsim had given him. His head was ringing all over.

Kazuki then executed his En Metsu as he paused in midair before exploding.

BOOM!

He quickly reappeared behind Dhalsim.

"Mine now!" Kazuki exclaimed as he tried to hit Dhalsim from behind.

"Yoga!" Dhalsim exclaimed as he sat cross-legged in the air and vanished in a flash. He reappeared behind Kazuki.

"What!"

"Yoga Flame!" Dhalsim exclaimed flowing a flame from his mouth. It engulfed Kazuki dealing him for fire damage. Dhalsim then threw a very hard elongated front snap kick to the back of Kazuki's head.

CRACK!

Kazuki hit the ground hard as he slowly staggered back to his feet. Obviously, he was really annoyed that he was easily getting his ass kicked. He exploded again for another En Metsu as Dhalsim turned around.

BOOM!

"Yoga!" Dhalsim yelled as he teleported. Kazuki executed another En Metsu.

BOOM!

As Dhalsim reappeared, so did Kazuki. This time, Dhalsim was left in the open as Kazuki threw some hard kicks of his own.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

"Rokudo Rekka!" Kazuki exclaimed sliding along the ground with a flaming leg extended. He quickly followed up with an overhand hammer making Dhalsim rebound off. Quickly, Kazuki executed a punch combo with final sword strike.

Dhalsim landed on one knee holding himself in pain. Kazuki then rushed at Dhalsim once again with full force. What Kazuki didn't know nor expect was that Dhalsim had the ability to shift weight and extend his limbs as if they were rubber and elastic.

Giving it a go, Dhalsim threw a hard left punch at full force stretching outward and nailing Kazuki hard in the face.

POW!

Crouching down, Dhalsim kicked forward sending an elongated kick knocking Kazuki Kazama off his feet.

"Yoga!" Dhalsim yelled as he vanished. He then teleported several feet above the grounded Kazuki and pounded him in the gut with a hard Yoga Drill.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Out of despeation, Kazuki executed another En Metsu.

BOOM!

The explosion caused Dhalsim a good amount of fire damage as his body was temporarily engulfed in those flames. Kazuki reappeared several feet away from Dhalsim trying to recover for the brief time. He executed a Sai En as a small fireball floated over him. Kazuki executed the Sai En again as a second fire ball floated over him.

Shaking off the damage, Dhalsim threw a barrage of hard stetchy punches as Kazuki. This time, the fire ninja was on the offensive as he stepped backwards. Kazuki exploded for another En Metsu attempting to reappear behind Dhalsim.

"Yoga!" Dhalsim exclaimed as he teleported in front of Kazuki who suddenly reappeared. Kazuki started to swing his katana at Dhalsim trying to get a hit. Crouching down, Dhalsim quickly tripped Kazuki on the ground with a sliding kick.

"Whaaaa!"

Kazuki executed another En Metsu catching Dhalsim in the explosion.

BOOM!

As Kazuki reappeared, he paused a bit and executed another Sai En.

"Shakunetsu Kon!" Kazuki yelled sending all three fireballs right at Dhalsim.

"Yoga Flame!" Dhalsim yelled quickly countering the three fireballs. However, he saw that Kazuki managed to do the Sai En several more times as five flames floated over Kazuki.

"Shakunetsu Kon!"

"Yoga Fire!" Dhalsim yelled and then added with, "Yoga!" teleporting away as the fireballs passed by. He then appeared behind Kazuki and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Ack! Let go!" Kazuki demanded.

Dhalsim remained calm as he ignored Kazuki. He continued to apply pressure to the neck cutting off Kazuki's circulation of air to the brain. Kazuki executed another En Metsu catching Dhalsim in the powerful explosion.

BOOM!

With Dhalsim temporarily incapacitated, Kazuki executed the Sai En seven times. This time, he has seven flames hovering over him.

"Dai Baku Satsu!" Kazuki yelled as he did an upward-reaching grab holding Dhalsim up in the air. He then made an explosion forcing Dhalsim from his grip. The flames added to the explosion.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

"Yoga!" Dhalsim yelled in desperation as he teleported behind Kazuki. He had one shot left and he was damn well going to use it.

"What!"

"Yogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dhalsim yelled for his Yoga Tempest super move. It was a more intense version of the Yoga Flame.

"Baku Bou Kaen Geki!" Kazuki yelled as he rushed forward in a large wake of flames ramming into Dhalsim. A big ball of flame engulfed both Dhalsim and Kazuki as both super attacks collided with each other.

KABBBOOOOOOOOM!

The ball of fire dissipated into nothing as both Dhalsim and Kazuki laid there, spent. It was a draw between them.

The Umbrella and HCF operatives quickly left the scene with all data gathered.

**Gorin Dome **

**2:13 PM - Day 1**

Sakura Kusagano stretched out a bit as her sparring opponent stepped into the designated fighting area. It was Foxy, the NESTS agent Venezeula. The woman had her fencing foil with her ready to use on Sakura.

"Ryu's prodigy, I assume?" Foxy asked drawing her sword immediately.

"You're from NESTS, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"My, you do catch on fast," Foxy casually replied.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Foxy stood there and waited for Sakura to throw the first move. Obliging Foxy, Sakura Kusagano ran forward throwing several fast punches. Giving a yawn, Foxy effortlessly evaded the punches and hit Sakura in the back with the flat of her sword.

SMACK!

Though it wasn't the cut, the smack stung her back. Sakura held her back in pain and shook it off before throwing more punches to Foxy again. This time, Sakura threw three side kicks with her right foot that Foxy stepped back to easily evade. The young school student followed up with a spin kick with the left leg and a spinning hook kick to the right leg.

Foxy sidestepped and tripped Sakura to the floor.

Quickly, Sakura planted her hand on the ground quickly recovering from the fall and made a back flip.

"Hadoken!" Sakura exclaimed throwing her palms forward and launching a blue ball of energy.

WHAM!

Foxy could feel the blast as it impacted her gut. She could feel the air get knocked out from her gut. Before she could inhale, Sakura started nailing her with punches to the face.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

WHAM!

POW!

Quickly, Foxy recovered and grabbed Sakura by the arm countering one of her punches and threw her to the other side. Sakura immediately sprung back up to her feet as Foxy executed her Atmosphere of Yearning move.

Foxy then swiped the blade cutting the side of Sakura's arm.

Sakura winced at the pain and tried her best not to cry. The cut was like a stinging sensation forcing Sakura to apply pressure on that arm to reduce the loss of blood. She wouldn't let a cut to the arm stop her in this match against Foxy.

"Seems that I have first blood," Foxy said twirling her fencing foil.

A smile came across Foxy's face as she was about to go for the kill. She pulled her blade back and quickly thrusted forward.

At that moment, Sakura jumped up at an angle and came downward. As Foxy thrusted forward, she was left out in the open.

"Shunpuu Kyaku!" Sakura yelled as she executed a Hurricane Kick type technique. She smacked Foxy repeatedly with the kick. The move left Foxy stunned a bit as Sakura threw a front kick to the chin and a spinning back kick to the chest.

POW!

The force caused Foxy to fly back a few feet. She softly landed on the ground in pain from that surprise combo attack that just came from her much younger opponent. Foxy let out a slight groan as she sat up from the ground.

She slowly stood back on her feet and stood facing Sakura.

"You're pretty talented," Foxy said.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled.

Foxy and Sakura continued the sparring match. Sakura threw more punches and kicks as Foxy blocked and evaded. In return, Foxy attacked with her sword as Sakura stepped back, jumped, or ducked underneath.

Sakura quickly crouched down and attempted to take Foxy down with a well placed foot sweep. Foxy jumped over and moonsaulted several feet away before she gently landed to her feet and assuming her stance.

"Hadoken!" Sakura yelled launching another ball of energy.

Quickly, Foxy held up her blade and guarded against the ball of energy. The blast pushed Foxy back a few inches.

"Hadoken!" Sakura yelled again.

Foxy blocked the blast as Sakura came charging at her again.

"Hadoken!"

As Sakura fired the blast, Foxy jumped up into the air and somersaulted towards her. Sakura looked up and jumped back a few feet.

"Hadoken!" Sakura yelled aiming the fireball upwards into the air.

"What!" Foxy exclaimed in surprise getting smacked with the fireball.

SMACK!

Foxy fell downwards to the ground.

"Midare Zakura!" Sakura yelled executing her super dragon punch attack. Foxy was immediately dealt a whole bunch of hits in the process.

Out of desperation, Foxy executed her Honey Bee Super Desperation Attack. Knowing fully well that Foxy couldn't win this match, she executed her moved as she dealth damage to herself and Sakura at the same time.

"Uggggghhhhhhh, what!" Sakura exclaimed feeling the effects of the Honey Bee.

At the end, Sakura and Foxy fell to the ground unconscious. It was declared a draw. Quickly, the Umbrella and HCF agents left the scene with all the available data gathered on both fighters.

**Under The Bridge**

**2:24 PM - Day 1**

Morrigan Aensland would be sparring against Necro. Both fighters stood underneath the bridge surrounded by spectators and photographers. This would be a very interesting match since both fighters looked very unorthodox. Necro was a person experimented on by Gill and Morrigan was a saccubus that's centuries old.

"Are you ready!" Necro exclaimed.

"Ready! Engarde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Wasting no time, Morrigan flew up into the air and executed a somersault kick with her foot transforming into a razor sharp axe-blade. Necro jumped back and threw a spinning side kick with the leg stretching out like Dhalsim's nailing Morrigan right there in the face.

SMACK!

Swiftly, Morrigan remained in the air as she flew right back at Necro.

"Drill Kick!" Morrigan yelled as her feet transformed into a drill dealing Necro some minor damage.

Necro stepped back and threw an elongated punch as Morrigan remained in the air and swiftly evaded. She quickly came at Necro kicking at his face repeatedly. But his body felt very hard like steel. Her kicks seemed to have no effect on Necro at all.

"What are you!" Morrigan demanded.

She floated downwards and started throwing punches and chops at Necro. Her attacks seemed to do half-damage to Necro. Necro waited as Morrigan got in close enough range for him to attack. Without doing much, Necro performed his Denpa Blast emitting a field electricity from his body.

His attack was similar to Blanka's.

The Scottish saccubus was very unfortunate to have gotten caught in the feel of electricity. She was screaming in agonizing pain as her endoskeleton was made visible every few seconds. Her body jerked violently as the surge of electricity travelled all over.

Morrigan floated up in the air dazed and slightly confused a bit.

Necro took his chance jumping to the air and executing his Air Drill Kick. It was similar to the kick that Dhalsim executed.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

"Shadow Blade!" Morrigan yelled executing a rising uppercut with one of her wings out of desperation.

WHAM!

Necro landed hard on the ground as Morrigan floated gently back to her feet huffing and puffing. She stood taking breaths trying to recover from that onslaught that Necro just put on her. It took a lot of out the woman.

"Damn..." she muttered.

Slowly, Necro attempted to get to his feet. Morrigan had to think of something fast to keep Necro down.

"Soul Fist!" Morrigan yelled sending a ball of energy right at Necro.

Sitting up, the first thing Necro saw was Morrigan's projectile face first.

SMACK!

Necro fell back as his head bounced hard against the hard ground. With him down again, Morrigan flew upwards into the air and hovered. She looked down at Necro trying to get back up to his feet.

"Sorry, it's all business," Morrigan said. "Soul Fist!" she yelled sending a blast downward at an angle hitting Necro in the chest.

SMACK!

"Soul Fist!"

SMACK!

"Soul Fist!"

SMACK!

"Soul Fist!"

SMACK!

"Soul Fist!"

SMACK!

"Soul-!"

Before Morrigan could finish, Necro quickly sprung from his feet and executed his Flying Viper flying towards Morrigan and attacking with both hands.

WHAM!

Morrigan was knocked down to the ground.

Necro landed afterwards and then grabbed Morrigan. He charged up his energy about to lay the smackdown on Morrigan.

"Slam Dance!" Necro exclaimed as he throwing and thrashing Morrigan around like a ragdoll. She laid on the ground in pain but refused to give up.

"Uggghhh... I refuse..." Morrigan spat.

"Electric Snake!" Necro exclaimed sending a surge of electricity along the ground. Morrigan laid there in a puddle of water which was a bad omen for things that were about to come.

Morrigan was in agonizing pain as she was caught in the field of electricity. She screamed wildly before she passed out. The saccubus was breathing rapidly as Necro lifted her up and walked her to the medics that stood by.

The Kuroko declared Necro as the victor.

HCF and Umbrella operatives quickly left the scene after gathering all available fighter data on both Morrigan and Necro.

**Underwater Umbrella HQ - Briefing Room**

Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Kyokotsu sat around a table dressed in casual modern day clothing as Alexia briefed the five of them on their first mission. There was a large projector screen in the nicely furnished room.

The first thing that came up was a picture of Chris Redfield of STARS.

"Is that Chris Redfield?" Jakotsu asked taking a fancy to his photo.

"Yes. Don't get too attacked, Jakotsu," Alexia sighed and continued, "you'll be the one who has to kill him."

"Awwwwww..." Jakotsu groaned in defeat.

"Carrying on. Chris Redfield has been one of the sharpest thorns at my side. Part of the group known as STARS always ruining my plans," Alexia explained with annoyance.

Then a picture of Jill Valentine popped up.

The members inside except for Jakotsu blew whistles.

"Ew, disgusting..." Jakotsu said.

"Sorry, everybody else in the room isn't gay," Bankotsu mocked.

"How dare you!" Jakotsu angrily fired at Bankotsu for making fun of his sexual preferences.

"Enough of this. Jakotsu dear, nothing wrong with you being the way you are," Alexia said doing her best to comfort Jakotsu. "Jill Valentine, another thorn."

"With all due respect, we got it. You want us to go after them right?" Bankotsu asked rhetorically.

Alexia smiled, "you all do catch on. Yes, I want you all to eradicate them. Take your time with it. But don't take too long."

"We'll strike tonight," Bankotsu replied as he and everyone else except for Jakotsu left the room.

"Miss Alexia," Jakotsu approached.

"What is it, Jakotsu?" Alexia asked.

"Is it possible for me to really be a woman?" he asked.

Alexia nodded, "with modern technology, it's very possible. That's what you really want?"

Jakotsu nodded, "back in Feudal Japan, no such technology ever existed. I wanted to be a woman but forced to live the life of a man."

"If you want, we can start providing you with estrogen," Alexia offered.

"Will that make me into a woman?" Jakotsu asked getting excited.

"Not exactly but it's a start."

Jakotsu nodded, "meaning the estrogen must take a effect before the surgury, am I right?"

"Indeed. You'd make a very beautiful woman," Alexia replied with a smile.

"I am in your debt. If killing them will make my dream a reality, I'll do it," Jakotsu replied as he left the room.


	206. Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 4

Spar Sessions Day 1 Part 4

**Moving Transit Bus**

**2:38 PM - Day 1**

Lee Rekka would be sparring against Fei-Long. Both fighters bowed to one another as the Kuroko signaled the start of this sparring match.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

The two of them were on top of a moving transit bus. Not only would this be a test of skill but this would also be a test of balance and technique. Both Lee Rekka and Fei-Long tried to keep their balance as the bus moved at normal pace throughout the streets of Osaka, Japan.

A news chopper hovered several feet above and away from the bus taking footage of the spar that was going on between the two Kung-Fu masters. Fei-Long started the match throwing several straight punches and whip fist attacks. Lee Rekka stepped backwards evading and blocking in response.

Fei-Long threw a hard left hook fist and followed up with a spinning back thrust kick with his right foot. Lee Rekka quickly blocked the attacks and came back throwing several palm strikes face and chest level. Quickly, Fei-Long stepped back and quickly smacked away Lee Rekka's attacks. To keep distance, Lee Rekka poked at Fei-Long with several fast front kicks with the left leg.

Lee Rekka then got Fei-Long in the chest with a side thrust kick, pulled the leg back, and nailed him in the face with another side thrust kick. Fei-Long staggered back as Lee Rekka took the opportunity and started throwing several straight punches with a double palm strike to the upper chest area.

POW!

Quickly, Fei-Long bent backwards and flipped back to his feet. He quickly regained his balance as the bus made a very sharp turn. Lee Rekka jumped at Fei-Long for a downward palm strike. As Lee Rekka was about to land the hit, Fei-Long spun out the way and nailed him in the back with a hard spinning side thrust kick. Lee Rekka staggered forward almost falling off the side of the bus but bent back to shift his body weight retaining his balance.

The news chopper continued filming the sparring match taking place on top of the transit bus. Lee Rekka faced Fei-Long and threw a hard spin kick to the side but missed as his opponent back-flipped away to safety.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Lee Rekka yelled executing a flaming spin kick towards Fei-Long, who ducked underneath.

"I can do the same thing!" Fei-Long exclaimed as he rose up and executed his Rekku Kyaku spinning around with his leg extended upwards covered in flames. Lee Rekka quickly fell backwards and rolled away to safety.

As Fei-Long landed, Lee Rekka made a 180 and mule kicked him in the chest. The force sent Fei-Long rolling backwards off the bus. As he rolled off, Fei-Long quickly planted his hands on the back of the bus. Slowly, he pushed himself upwards and swung his legs backwards as far as he could. With that, Fei-Long got back to his feet and walked back towards Lee Rekka.

This time, the bus was going uphill giving Lee Rekka the higher ground. Fei-Long ran forward to retain his distance as Lee Rekka ran downwards giving him a flying triple kick. The young action star was forced to run upwards while block at the same time. Getting hit a few times, Fei-Long was forced to fall backwards.

Lee Rekka then smacked Fei-Long across the face with a spinning jump crescent kick as he got up. Fei-Long could feel himself being thrown off the left side of the bus. He planted his hands and knocked Lee Rekka across the face with a hard cartwheel kick. With Lee Rekka off guard for a bit, Fei-Long started nailing him with all sorts of punches and whipping fists.

POW!

CRACK!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

Fei-Long then executed a flying triple kick of his own. Lee Rekka staggered back as Fei-Long continued with the barrage of punches and kicks. He then executed his Rekka Ken nailing three fast hits on Lee Rekka. Staggering a bit Lee Rekka threw a punch as Fei-Long swiftly avoided and threw a hard whip fist to the gut.

WHAM!

Lee Rekka quickly held his gut leaving the face open prompting Fei-Long as he struck the nose with another hard whip fist.

POW!

As Fei-Long executed another punch, Lee Rekka grabbed the arm and countered throwing him onto the other side. Lee Rekka staggered back a bit to recover from the beating that Fei-Long had just given him.

Leaping back to his feet, Fei-Long stepped forward throwing several jabs and crosses. Lee Rekka quickly blocked most of the punches but got hit in the face a few times. Fei-Long threw a hard spinning back fist across the face area.

SMACK!

Lee Rekka spun in a 360 degree motion after the back fist but threw a high side thrust kick knocking Fei-Long in the chin.

WHAM!

Fei-Long staggered backwards as Lee Rekka came back throwing several hard punches and palm strikes to the gut and chest area. Lee Rekka quickly followed up with a jump spin kick with jump back kick sending his opponent flying back a few feet. However, Fei-Long rolled backwards to his feet and brought his hands up blocking the axe kick that Lee Rekka just thrown.

Pushing upwards, Fei-Long attempted to flip Lee Rekka off his feet. Using the other foot, Lee Rekka countered with a back-flip kick before gently landing on his feet. As Fei-Long staggered back, he fell backwards and knocked Lee Rekka back with a back-flip kick of his own.

Both Fei-Long and Lee Rekka slowly walked towards one another. Fei-Long threw a punch that Lee Rekka quickly smacked away. Lee Rekka threw a palm strike that Fei-Long smacked away as well. Fei-Long threw a few punches and kicks getting a few hits on his opponent.

Lee Rekka took his turn throwing a few kicks and palm strikes getting a few hits in on Fei-Long.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Lee Rekka yelled igniting Fei-Long on fire with that kick.

The fire quickly subsided as Fei-Long retaliated with his Rekku Kyaku setting Lee Rekka on fire. Both fighters continued as Fei-Long threw a jumping front kick that almost knocked Lee Rekka off the bus.

Shifting his body weight forward, Lee Rekka rolled forward to his feet and executed an axial flip, followed by another axial flip that turned into a kick hitting Fei-Long across the face.

POW!

Fei-Long staggered back almost falling off his side of the bus. He rolled forward to his feet smacking Lee Rekka across the face with lightning fast punches. Quickly, he smacked Lee Rekka with his Rekka Ken.

POW!

POW!

POW!

Lee Rekka came back throwing a few palm strikes and a hard chop across the chest to Fei-Long forcing him to hold his chest in pain. With Fei-Long's face vulnerable, Lee Rekka threw a hard back fist across the face. Soon, Fei-Long would be holding his face as Lee Rekka threw a hard chop to the gut area.

Fei-Long got smacked with a hard front snap kick that caused him to fly several feet back. This time, it was off the bus. He would've hit the ground hard.

Looking up, Lee Rekka saw that Fei-Long had gotten hold of the right foot of the news chopper. He was holding on tightly. Quickly, Lee Rekka ran forward and somersaulted off the back of the bus and towards Fei-Long.

"Muei Kyaku!" Lee Rekka yelled diving downwards kicking Fei-Long repeatedly.

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Quickly, Lee Rekka grabbed hold of the foot of the helicopter. He and Fei-Long now stood several feet from each other kicking wildly. Fei-Long scaled the beam of the helicopter's foot throwing a double kick forcing Lee Rekka back a few feet. Hugging the beam tightly, Fei-Long threw a side thrust kick to the chest and the face.

The helicopter quickly ascended thirty feet into the air going above a lot of buildings. Lee Rekka and Fei-Long were carried along for the bumpy ride. Fei-Long kept up the offensive since neither of them could block with their hands. Quickly, Lee Rekka lifted his legs up guarding against the kicks that Fei-Long had thrown.

After another kick with Fei-Long close enough, Lee Rekka quickly wrapped his legs around Fei-Long's waist in an attempt to use his leg power. Fei-Long was forced to release his hold but refused to submit to Lee Rekka's hold on him. With a hard double fist to the chest, Fei-Long forced Lee Rekka to release the hold.

Fei-Long flipped forward quickly gripping the foot of the helicopter with his right leg. The Hong Kong action star now hung upside down as he swung forward throwing punches to Lee Rekka. Lee Rekka moved back getting hit a few times.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Quickly, Fei-Long grabbed Lee Rekka by the ankles and yanked him downwards. Lee Rekka couldn't get free as he hung for dear life. He couldn't use his feet to attack either. The Chinese fighter from the 19th century did the only thing he could, let go.

As Lee Rekka released his hold, he fell downwards. But, Fei-Long still held onto his ankles prompting him to swing forward to a point where he had gotten free. Soon, Lee Rekka too clung onto the foot of the helicopter with his feet. Both fighters faced each other hanging upside down as they continued to smack each other around with punches and palm strikes.

The two fighters continued their fight as the helicopter ascended to higher ground. This time, another news chopper took to the air getting footage of this spectacular aerial high altitude match between both Fei-Long and Lee Rekka. Neither man would go down as they continued to pummel each other with all sorts of hand strikes.

Lee Rekka and Fei-Long had bruises on their faces from all the hitting. Still, neither of them would concede.

"Hey, you two might want to stop. We have to land this thing soon. Almost out of fuel," said one of the news reporters. Fei-Long and Lee Rekka immediately stopped as they were heavily breathing from all the fighting.

"Hurry up and get us a ladder!" Fei-Long demanded.

"Please hurry, I don't like hanging like this for long periods of time," Lee Rekka pleaded.

Both fighters turned to each other and shook hands.

"Good match," Fei-Long complimented.

"You are truly talented yourself," Lee Rekka complimented in return. The ladder came down as both Lee Rekka and Fei-Long quickly climbed on top. However, the HCF planted a bug in one of the videocameras gathering footage of both fighters.

This data was being transmitted back to HCF headquarters this very moment.

The news reporter quickly handed Fei-Long and Lee Rekka a bottle of water as they quickly made it into the helicopter. Both of them leaned back and started laughing the experience off.

**Time Gates**

Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts consisting of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Chibi Moon stood before Sailor Pluto at the Time Gates.

"Why have summoned us all?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Take a look," Sailor Pluto answered directing to a screen that materialized. The image that came across was Osaka in flames. Albert Wesker standing in the middle. He looked as the same Devil Wesker that was in Jill Valentine's nightmare.

"Who is that man?" asked a curious Sailor Mercury.

"His name is Albert Wesker," Sailor Pluto answered.

"Albert Wesker?" Sailor Moon asked. She stepped back a bit aghast at the sight of the demonic looking Albert Wesker.

"He's scary!" Chibi Moon exclaimed.

"He looks very creepy," Sailor Jupiter added.

"Who is this Albert Wesker?" Sailor Mercury asked a bit perplexed.

"Albert Wesker is the man who will reign death and destruction to the entire universe," Sailor Pluto calmly answered.

"Impossible! Look at him, he's just one man!" Sailor Uranus interjected.

"He will soon get the power he needs to bring destruction. Wesker doesn't know what he's doing. All he wants is to seek revenge on some certain people," Sailor Pluto continued. Images of Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield came on screen.

"Who are they?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield of Special Tactics and Rescue Service also known as STARS," Sailor Pluto answered. She continued on with the explanation, "all events in time are recorded. Even the minor events. But this is no minor event..."

Sailor Moon and the others watched the screen showing the incident in the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City. They felt like they were about to lose their lunches of watching the victims get mangled up.

"Is this real?" Sailor Venus asked shocked out of her mind.

"I'm afraid it is," Sailor Pluto answered. "This was just the start. They sent in STARS to deal with this..."

The first part they witnessed was the adventure of Becky Chambers and Billy Coen. They were freaked out at the sight of the leeches carrying the Progenator Virus. Then they watched the death of James Marcus at the hands of Albert Wesker and William Birkin in '88.

"There's Wesker again," Sailor Mars pointed out.

Then they watched Wesker and Birkin's plans. Sailor Moon and the others had very shocked and disgusted looks on their faces after watching what was on screen.

"They worked for the Umbrella Corporation. They deal in pharmaceuticals. But that's just a front," Sailor Pluto explained to the group.

"What is it that they actually do?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Watch," Sailor Pluto answered.

The group watched on as they witnessed the atrocities committed by the Umbrella Corporation with its T-Virus. It was pure horror watching the T-Virus either turn people into ravenous zombies or some freakish monster.

"That is terrible!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Who could possibly do such a thing!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed watching on in pure terror. It seemed as if she wanted to cry.

"People who want money and power. They do this for wealth and power," Sailor Pluto answered. She continued on with the explanation, "Umbrella has been doing this for many decades. But they pay off world governments."

They watched what happened in Spencer Mansion with STARS Alpha getting eliminated. It was shown through Kenneth Sullivan's eyes as he got torn to shreads by one of the hungry zombies. Then they jumped back at the sights of the Crimson Head zombies.

"What are those things?" Sailor Jupiter asked pretty shocked.

"Crimson Heads... If a T-Virus infected zombie isn't properly disposed of, it mutates into this. They are much faster and much more lethal. Instead of biting, they use their newly grown talons that carry the T-Virus," Sailor Pluto answered.

"This is terrible..." Sailor Mars said to herself.

"Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were amongst the four survivors... Rebecca Chambers and Barry Burton being the other two," Sailor Pluto explained. "So far, they've been hunted down by the Umbrella Corporation. Albert Wesker double crossed both STARS and Umbrella selling his services to a rival corporation known as the HCF."

"Umbrella causes all this death and destruction," Sailor Mars said to herself.

"Raccoon City..." Sailor Pluto added.

"Raccoon City?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Isn't that the city in the United States that was destroyed by a nuclear warhead?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yes due to the outbreak. The United States President was forced to executed baccilus terminus... The outbreak was caused by the T-Virus," Sailor Pluto stated.

"This single corporation is capable of such atrocities?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Yes... Umbrella and the HCF," Sailor Pluto explained and continued on, "there was an incident a few months later on Sheena Island. Two simultaneous incidents on both Rockfort Island off the coast of South America and Antarctica itself. There have been secret Umbrella facilities placed in these locations."

Pictures of the other survivors consisting of Carlos Oliviera, Leon Scott Kennedy, Claire Redfield, and Sherry Birkin came on screen.

"These are the other survivors," Sailor Pluto finished.

"Tell us what's happening now," Sailor Mars said. She wanted to go back down to Earth and kick evil's ass.

"Umbrella is trying to infiltrate this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. They see the fighters as a threat... I have already entered us all in the massive battle royale match that will take place last. However, we will keep a close eye on Umbrella's activities," Sailor Pluto instructed.

"We're fighting in the actual tournament?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Wow! I'm in!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed in excitement throwing her fist up into the air.

"I think somebody's enjoying this a bit too much," Sailor Venus commented.

"We must keep an eye on the Umbrella Corporation," Sailor Pluto stressed.

"How does Wesker tie into all this?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Albert Wesker seeks power and only power. He too sees the fighters as a bigger threat then the STARS members. Despite the T-Virus that's in his system that enhances strength, Albert Wesker is not all that power. He wants to be the most powerful man in the world," Sailor Pluto explained.

"How will Wesker achieve that?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Wesker's right hand man Jack Krauser is collecting dna samples from all the fighters," Sailor Pluto answered.

"Then if Wesker gets the samples he needs," Sailor Mercury deduced and finished off with, "oh no... Wesker will be unstoppable..."

"We have to act now!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"We'll enter the tournament with our Sailor names," Sailor Pluto added. She then finished with, "nobody will know our true identities either."

**Dai-nembutsu Temple/Ghost Museum**

**2:45 PM - Day 1**

Genjuro would be sparring against JP Polnareff. Both fighters gave each other smug looks. Soon, the Kuroko ran out.

"Ready! En Garde!"

Without a moments hesitation, Genjuro ran at Polnareff swinging his razor sharp katana left and right trying to get a hit on him.

However, the Frenchman jumped back and effortlessly evaded the swinft and deadly attacks coming at him.

"Impressive..." Genjuro commented as he continued to swing his blade trying to get a hit on JP Polnareff.

"Silver Chariot!" Polnareff called out. His Stand known as the Silver Chariot quickly appeared right behind him and used its fencing foil to defend against Genjuro's attacks.

The photographers quickly took picture of the Silver Chariot that stood behind JP Polnareff.

"Ouka Zan!" Genjuro exclaimed flinging out a giant glowing hanafuda card.

Polnareff's Silver Chariot dispelled the special attack with his Ray Darts special attack as the Stand slid forward with a stab. Genjuro somersaulted and brought his sword downward as Polnareff quickly jumped away gently landing on his feet after.

Genjuro ran at Polnareff striking repeatedly with his sword. He threw an upwards slash and followed up with his Touha Kouyoku Jin, executing an uppercut with his sword. Polnareff stood idly as the Silver Chariot appeared in front of him and guarded against the attack.

"Your powers are impressive," Genjuro complimented.

"As are yours," Polnareff replied wincing some. Quickly, he jumped back and moonsaulted onto the ground distancing himself from Genjuro. The Silver Chariot quickly executed its Million Spit attacking with a barrage of sword thrusts.

Genjuro effortlessly blocked and deflected the attacks with his katana.

"Ouka Zan!" Genjuro exclaimed flinging another large hanafuda card right at Polnareff.

Silver Chariot quickly blocked and protected Polnareff from that projectile attack. Both men smiled at each other.

Loud screams soon interrupted their match.

"Nani?" Genjuro asked.

Polnareff looked to see where the screams were coming from. His eyes narrowed as he saw a group of civilians running for their lives. A sizeable group of hungry staggering zombies approached their way.

The photographers turned their sights from both fighters to the sight of the zombies. These zombies looked like regular civilians. At a distance, both fighters could smell the stench of rotting flesh forcing them to cover their noses.

"These disgusting fiends again," Polnareff said.

"I've had it with you scum!" Genjuro shouted out. Without a moment's hesitation, Genjuro with blade in hand rushed right at the zombies.

"Is he insane!" exclaimed one of the spectators.

Genjuro swung his sword and decapitated several zombies in one swoop. Their decomposed heads fell to the ground like heads of lettuce. Blood spewed out from their necks. He didn't give a damn who are what they were.

"I don't care where you things come from!" Genjuro cried out as he took down four more zombies with the swing of his katana.

"Last Shot!" Polnareff yelled as the Silver Chariot fired the blade from its foil that ricocheted all over the place piercing holes through the heads of these hungry zombies.

Genjuro quickly slides forward for his San Ren Satsu slashing up to three times. One zombie froze falling into three separate pieces. He looked down and stomped hard on the zombie's head making it go splat.

Quickly, he swung his blade in a 180-degree motion swiping the head off another zombie.

"TouHa Kouyoku Jin!" Genjuro yelled uppercutting into the air with his sword. The blade went through the zombie's chest and stayed in the flesh as it moved upwards tearing through. A big bloody gash was visible from the chest up to the brain where it was severely damaged.

The zombie fell to the ground.

There were still plenty of zombies to kill. Polnareff created some distance and executed his Stand Release letting Silver Chariot go to attack on its own. The Stand wasted no time in slicing through a good number of hungry zombies.

Genjuro rushed through the crowd of zombies taking as many heads as he could. Heads were flying back and forth by Genjuro's blade. Polnareff's Silver Chariot literally poked holes through the undead.

Photographers stood behind taking their pictures. As the zombies got close enough, they backed away slowly.

Quickly, several police cars with their loud sirens drove up. Some cars came running over several zombies in the process quickly parked in the way to keep the hungry zombies at bay. The police quickly made sure that the zombies were trapped for proper extermination and disposal.

Genjuro swatted away another zombie with his katana. He turned towards Polnareff with a smile. Polnareff smiled back.

The police officers quickly rushed from their cars and immediately opened fire on the rest of the zombies. Polnareff and Genjuro quickly ran for cover to watch the rest of the zombies go down in a hail of bullets.

Umbrella operatives disguised as tourists quietly fled the scene gathering all available data on both Genjuro and Polnareff. The more sparring matches, the more data transferred to either Umbrella Corp or the HCF.

**Osaka Human Rights Museum Liberty Osaka**

**2:58 PM - Day 1**

E. Honda would be sparring against Reiji Ogami. Both men stepped up onto the designated fighting area. Both men faced each other and gave a bow. E. Honda was the sumo wrestling champion of the world. Reiji Oogami was a representative of the Kagura Conglomerate. It was unknown whether these two were married or not.

The Kuroko quickly got in the middle.

"Ready! En Garde!"

The large Japanese sumo wrestler wasted no time as he charged at Reiji Oogami. E. Honda executed his Hundred Hand Slap. A barrage of palm strikes came out at a blur as E. Honda continued making his advance towards Reiji.

Reiji jumped out of the way as the ground before him shattered into pieces before the night of E. Honda's Hundred Hand Slap. The young man quickly jumped up and smacked E. Honda across the face with a reverse jump spin kick.

WHAM!

E. Honda staggered back as Reiji threw a few kicks to the gut. But, his kicks had little to none of the desired effect to the well protected gut area. The large Sumo gave a heartly laugh and grabbed Reiji by the arms.

Without effort, he tossed Reiji to the other side like a rag doll.

Reiji planted his hands onto the ground and landed on the ground with a gentle back-flip. He stood and faced E. Honda right in the eye and put his guard up.

E. Honda gave a smile as he charged forward trying to grab him.

Reiji quickly hopped back to safety.

"Flying Wolf Bash!" Reiji yelled as an image of himself jumped out from his body and punched downard on E. Honda.

POW!

E. Honda smacked his face repeatedly and continued to advance towards Reiji Oogami once again. It would take a lot more than that to take down a person such as Edmund Honda. He tried to grab Reiji again.

Reiji Oogami quickly jumped back.

That was the opening that E. Honda needed as he launched himself in the air and executed his Sumo Head Butt. His hard head collided with Reiji's face instantaneously.

CRACK!

The attack forced Reiji to hit the ground hard. He was dazed.

Next, E. Honda leaped up into the air executing his Sumo Splash and landed on top of Reiji's chest for the sitting splash. Reiji's upper body rose up some.

Reiji could feel the air getting pushed out of him but couldn't do anything about it. E. Honda stood back up and stretched out a bit. The Sumo tried to jump and do a body splash but only hit the hard pavement as Reiji quickly rolled out the way.

Photographers quickly took snapshots of what had just happened with E. Honda.

With E. Honda laying there momentarily, Reiji capitalized as he threw a spinning wheel kick downwards onto the upper part of the back. It didn't do that much damage to E. Honda as he planted his hands firmly on the ground and pushed himself up.

Reiji quickly jumped on top of E. Honda's back and wrapped his arms around the neck area applying pressure. It would be very hard and nearly impossible to take E. Honda head on. He needed to rely more on defensive measures.

E. Honda got to his feet and tried to shake Reiji off his back.

Still, Reiji continued to latch on slowly trying to choke out E. Honda. He was hanging on for dear life but wrapped his legs around E. Honda's waste as best as he could. The pressure continued to be applied to E. Honda's neck.

E. Honda could feel himself gagging to the loss of air. He had to do something or he'd pass out from the choke that Reiji had placed him in.

Reiji continued to tighten the grip around E. Honda's waist with his legs. He refused to release the grip that he had placed on E. Honda. The photographers were going nuts at the scene with Reiji and E. Honda.

E. Honda tried throwing Reiji off but to no avail. His movements were getting slower as Reiji continued to put him in that highly dangerous rear-choke. Soon, his movements started to get sluggish.

Reiji was so sure of himself that he could choke E. Honda out.

The Sumo had one idea. His weight provided good defence against the speedy attacks of Reiji Oogami. E. Honda stopped moving and slowly tipped backwards to the floor.

Reiji knew what E. Honda had planned. There was nothing he could do about it. Either release E. Honda from the hold or be crushed by his body weight. The decision was clear as Reiji quickly released the choke hold he had placed on E. Honda.

E. Honda stood feeling around his neck and taking in breaths of air.

"Violent Wolf Bash!" Reiji yelled as sent an image of himself that smacked E. Honda across the face.

E. Honda shrugged it off.

"Drive Fang!" Reiji yelled doing an uppercut after the Violent Wolf Bash.

The Sumo was stunned as Reiji circled around throwing all sorts of punches and kicks. Reiji threw a few roundhouses that made connections with the face and back area of E. Honda. But they weren't enough to stun him.

Reiji threw a spinning hook kick that E. Honda countered by grabbing the leg. E. Honda wouldn't release the leg.

WHAM!

E. Honda got smacked hard across the face with a hard enziguri coming from Reiji's other leg. The Sumo released the hold and staggered back some. Reiji continued his assault as he threw all sorts of punches and kicks.

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

Reiji threw a hard side kick to the face of E. Honda and then jumped up into the air. E. Honda quickly jumped up and caught Reiji in midair and executed his Tsuriyane Nagi tossing him hard onto the ground.

As Reiji laid on the ground writhing in pain, E. Honda quickly picked him upwards. Reiji was soon on the receiving end of his Oicho Throw as he got throw over Honda's shoulder and slammed downwards hard onto the ground.

POW!

E. Honda quickly jumped up and sat down on the now prone Reiji before bouncing back up to his feet.

Slowly, Reiji soon got back to his feet holding himself in pain. E. Honda came back at him with a Hundred Hand Slap. Reiji staggered back managing to block most of the blows but a few making contact with his face and his chest.

POW!

SMACK!

POW!

Reiji staggered back some more as E. Honda continued to punish him. He tried to jump at E. Honda for an attack but got tossed to the other side.

E. Honda went for the K.O. as he charged up for his Oni Muso executing two Sumo Headbutts and finishing off with a Hundred Hand Slap. Reiji got obliterated but charged up for a last ditch attack as he charged forward.

"Wolf Fang Bash!" Reiji yelled throwing a barrage of hits and ending with a big bang.

BOOM!

Soon, Reiji staggered forwards only to be caught in E. Honda's arms.

"Whoa, brother... This was only a spar," E. Honda laughed. He placed the barely conscious Reiji over his shoulders and walked off.

_"This just in! An outbreak of the undead happened a few minutes ago at the Dai-nembutsu Temple!"_

"Huh? Another one?" E. Honda asked.

Quietly, the Umbrella operatives hiding out quickly left the scene with all available battle data gathered on both E. Honda and Reiji Oogami.

**Nagai Stadium**

**3:04 PM - Day 1**

K'9999 would be sparring against Jack the Ripper also known as Jack Ripper. Both fighters seemed to be very psychotic enough. It wasn't even funny. The spectators gathered around were pretty damn scared.

The Tetsuo Shima from Akira lookalike was known as K'9999, who happened to be the 9999th clone of Kyo Kusanagi that was built from the ground up. The person with the claws was known as Jack Ripper from the United Kingdom.

Kuroko quickly got in the center of the fighting area.

"Ready! En Garde!"

K'9999 didn't hesitate as he moved forward swinging his arms around showing off the sheer strength that he possessed.

"Someone's angry," Jack Ripper taunted as he licked his claws.

"Shut up!" K'9999 lashed out as he punched forward. The arm turned into a drill that was about to puncture his opponent's chest.

Quickly, Jack Ripper blocked with both claws as sparks started to fly. K'9999 quickly broke through Jack's guard and nailed him in the face with a very hard punch.

POW!

Jack Ripper staggered back as K'9999 slowly advanced towards him throwing more punches. He came back and started swinging his metallic claw hands right back at K'9999 who blocked with both robotic arms.

Quickly, Jack Ripper executed his Spinning Slide as he crouched down and spun around like a human grinder. K'9999 quickly jumped away to avoid getting his legs cut up by those razor sharp claws on Jack Ripper's hands.

"Shut up!" K'9999 yelled as he punched downward with his arm turning into a drill.

Jack Ripper laughed and teleported into the ground. He then executed his Iron Crawl with one of his razor sharp claw hands rising up from the ground. The hand almost made impact with one of K'9999's legs.

Quickly, K'9999 jumped over and rolled forward after landing. He turned and saw Jack Ripper rise back from the ground again. Both men turned towards each other and charged forward.

K'9999 threw some heavy punches with one making impact with Jack Ripper's gut.

The force caused Jack Ripper to lose some air. In return, Jack Ripper slashed forward making marks across K'9999's chest.

"My chest!" K'9999 yelled in anger.

"He bleeds," Jack Ripper said licking the blood off his claws.

"Split!" K'9999 lashed out crouching backwards and creating a wave of fire above him. The flames connected and temporarily engulfed Jack Ripper. He then jumped at his the man yelling, "Break!" which was the same move as Split! But it was done in the air.

With Jack Ripper off guard, K'9999 threw a powerful slap across the face.

SMACK!

Jack Ripper was forced to the ground. The man looked up at K'9999 and continued to laugh at him.

"Shut up!" K'9999 yelled punching downward.

Jack Ripper executed his Crazy Escape disappearing into the ground. Once Jack popped back up he launched himself into the air. With K'9999 in the open, Jack Ripper aimed one of his hands downward and spun around like a drill.

Blood spewed from K'9999 as Jack Ripper executed his Mixer Crush to the right shoulder area. The attack caused K'9999 to scream in agonizing pain. K'9999 held his shoulder in pain afterwards.

Photographers were going nuts with the pictures.

Jack Ripper landed only to be smacked aside with a hard back fist across the face compliments of the K'9999 express.

WHAM!

"You Get Lost Too!" K'9999 yelled as his right arm turned into a gun and started shooting at Jack Ripper. Some shots staggered prompting the spectators to quickly run for cover. He noticed a group of about thirty staggering zombies. "You Get Lost Too!" he yelled again this time aiming for the zombies.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

About eight zombies fell to the ground riddled with bullet holes. The spectators and other bystanders quickly retreated from the scene to avoid ending up as a fresh meal. This was one thing that K'9999 was starting to detest.

Jack Ripper decided to jump into the frey. He wanted to test his metal claws on the living dead. This would be a very entertaining experience for him. Running into the crowd of zombies, Jack Ripper swung his claws around hacking the heads off each and every one he came across.

K'9999 feigned a smile watching Jack Ripper tear through the zombies. A zombie staggered about to grab K'9999 from behind.

"Shut up!" K'9999 yelled spinning around and punching the zombie's face. The arm turned into a drill as it came out from the opposite end. His arm was now stained in brain chunks and shattered skull fragments.

Jack Ripper went into his Spinning Slide grinding up a good number of zombies that just tried to make him his lunch. He then disappeared into the ground for his Iron Crawl flooring even more zombies.

"Split!" K'9999 yelled making the upward wave of flames burning at least three zombies.

Jack Ripper launched himself into the air and executed his Mixer Crush drilling a hole through the top of a zombie's skull. Soon, the zombie fell to its knees and onto the ground where it was lifeless once again.

He landed on the ground and charged up for his Great Hero of the Three Kingdoms Ultimate Attack as lighting sparks flew off his body and along the ground. Sparks were flying from his body in all directions. A good number of zombies were caught in the electrical field and their heads exploded seconds later.

POP!

POP!

POP!

POP!

POP!

SPLAT!

POP!

In a matter of minutes, all the zombies were decimated by both Jack Ripper and K'9999. The two of them advanced towards one another and sized each other up. Instead of fighting, the two of them started to laugh at the top of their lungs.

"I like the way you fight," Jack Ripper complimented.

"I like your style," K'9999 laughed.

"That was fun," Jack Ripper said and added, "I hope there's more..." He then took a sigh, "I feel like putting more of these things through the hasher."

K'9999 laughed and placed his arm over Jack Ripper's shoulder, "I can assure you I know a place we can go to... The Umbrella Corporation. They have plenty of zombies and freaks we can tear up..."

An smirk came across Jack Ripper's face, "yes... Lead the way."

The Umbrella operatives quickly fled the scene to warn Alexia Ashford about the two fighters whom were planning to attack some of their facilities. Their battle data was already collected just now and would be used for the new BOWs.

Both fighters quickly left the scene.

**Underwater Umbrella HQ - Alexia's Quarters**

Alexia sat back against her chair and sipped some Russian vodka. Standing in front of her was the leader of the Mephistopeles gang: Don Duke. The man was very tall and muscular with a scar around his neck.

"What brings you here, Don Duke?" Alexia asked.

"I hear Umbrella's trying to put a facility in South Town," Don Duke calmly said coughing a bit. He was very calm and relaxed.

She let out a sigh of annoyance, "yes... But we can't do anything because of Geese Howard..."

"Geese Howard ain't the one you need to worry about," Don Duke replied.

"That insolent worm should know his place," Alexia seethed but calmed down and faced Don Duke once again. "Who is it that I should worry about?"

"A gang run by the Meira Brothers: Alba and Soiree," Don Duke answered with a bit of annoyance. "Because of them, I lost control of South Town."

"I see, what do you propose?"

"An alliance... I can help you and guarantee that Umbrella can build a facility in South Town," Don Duke replied.

"In return?" Alexia asked.

"You help me take control of South Town again. Get rid of the Meira Brothers and their gang. Also, I can guarantee you protection. Anybody that trashes any part of the facility will personally have to answer to me," Don Duke explained.

"I have heard all about Mephistopheles... I am quite impressed. I think we have ourselves an agreement," Alexia replied.

"I gotta leave... My assistant Hyena will be in touch," Don Duke explained as he walked off.

A smile crept across Alexia Ashford's face.

She had kidnapped the hulking brute known as Astaroth who came from the sixteenth century wielding an axe. The Band of Seven had just been resurrected by the power of science and were ready to do her bidding. She had the demon known as Naraku as an equal partner and a mate. There was Lord Shin of the Southern Cross sect. Now, there was Don Duke.

There was also the alliance between Shadowlaw and Cobra.

"Wesker, you have your team... I assemble my own team to counter that..."

She thought some more...

"With all these people popping up from time and space... It would be fitting that I don't just rule Earth... But all of time and space. They need a leader with an iron fist such as me," Alexia said with a laugh.

Her intentions were clear on a much larger goal.


	207. Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 5

Spar Sessions Day 1 Part 5

**CORE America Mura**

**3:16 PM - Day 1**

Cracker Jack and Rody Birts stood as they got ready to spar. Both were experts in melee weapons. The former Shadowlaw operative known as Cracker Jack had his prized baseball back while Rody Birts had his night stick.

Rody Birts worked as a private investigator.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without a moment's hesitation, the two fighters slowly approached each other. Cracker Jack stepped forward throwing several punches and crosses to Rody, who quickly blocked with his nightstick.

Rody spun his tonfa forward only to have Cracker Jack take out his bat and block upwards.

CLANG!

Cracker Jack kicked forward nailing Rody in the gut.

Rody Birts staggered back and quickly blocked Cracker Jack's incoming hard punches. He came forward and executed several spinning swings of the tonfa and nailed his opponent in the side a few times.

Quickly, Cracker Jack stepped back feeling the side of his arm. He cracked his knuckles a bit and stepped back forward in an attempt to deliver punishment to his opponent. Dashing forward, Cracker Jack attempted a Dashing Straight.

It worked...

Rody got nailed in the chest forcing him to stagger back several steps. He placed his hand over his chest in pain. The punch was like getting shot by a brick. But, he wasn't going to let one punch stop him.

Cracker Jack slowly walked towards him.

The young private detective stepped back as the distance between he and his opponent continued to decrease. Cracker Jack was getting closer by the second. Rody watched as Cracker Jack cracked his knuckles again.

Here it came...

Cracker Jack threw several punches that Rody managed to block. But the young man with the tonfa got nailed in the gut with a very hard punch.

Rody came back and smacked C. Jack across the face with his Revolving Rod.

SMACK!

The attack took C. Jack by surprise causing to stagger a bit.

With C. Jack stunned, Rody capitalized smacking him repeatedly with the hard police tonfa. He smacked C. Jack across the chest hard.

SMACK.

The blow caused C. Jack to hold his chest in pain.

Rody quickly crouched down and smacked C. Jack on the side of the leg. C. Jack was forced to hop up and down on one foot. He continued with his barrage on C. Jack in hopes of taking him down as soon as possible.

C. Jack mustered all his strength and forcibly pushed Rody away to create distance. It left Rody open as he stepped forward and executed his Soccer Ball Kick.

"Whoa!" Rody exclaimed quickly stepping back a few steps.

It was no longer playtime...

Slowly, he pulled out his titanium baseball bat and got into a batting stance. Without a moment's hesitation, C. Jack ran at Rody swinging his bat around.

The photographers quickly too snapshots of the action.

Rody blocked all of the hits from the baseball back and came back with his Middle Impact TT special attack. The attack forced C. Jack a few steps backwards.

C. Jack quickly came back and executed his Batting Hero attack.

Rody quicly defended with his Revolving Rod attack.

POW!

CRASH!

Both C. Jack and Rody turned to the street where several crashed cars piled onto each other. Some of them were burning. One of the vehicles was a cattle truck. The people around quickly gathered close to the pile of wrecked cars.

The window on the passenger's side of one of the cars shattered. A decomposed fist came out and then a zombified woman staggered out.

One of the photographers stepped too close. He didn't know that the woman was zombified and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" C. Jack yelled as he quickly ran forward.

"All right, ma'am?" asked the male photographer.

The zombie woman turned towards the photographer and showed her decomposed face. She opened her mouth and bit sunk her rotten teeth into the juicy flesh of the man's neck. He screamed very loud as he died a violent death.

Slowly, she turned and saw C. Jack nail her with his Batting Hero attack. Her head went splat into many different chunks and skull fragments. It was a complete mess on the ground. The crowd gasped at the horrible sight.

C. Jack looked down and saw that the male photographer soon turned. It was about to take a bit out of C. Jack's arm.

SPLAT!

The photographer's head went splat. Rody Birts executed his Revolving Rod. He gave the nod to C. Jack.

In return, C. Jack gave a thumbs up.

A sound came from the cattle truck. Both fighters turned to the battle of the cattle truck as the back door bursted open. A large group of people staggered out. Very normal looking but very much out of place.

First a zombie, now it was a group of Ganados. They were armed with machetes, sickles, and other sharp makeshift weapons. Also, they acted like mindless zombies.

"Bit out of town?" Rody Birts asked.

Neither of them replied. One of them swung a machete in an attempt to slice off Rody's head. Rody stepped up and executed another Revolving Rod.

WHACK!

The Ganados' neck snapped. But, the body still continued to move and swung the machete at him once again. Rody was forced to jump back and create distance to keep himself from getting killed by these Ganados.

C. Jack executed a Dashing Upper nailing one of the Ganados in the chin. The Ganados staggered back and dropped his chopping axe. Quickly, he stepped forward and executed his Soccer Ball Kick sending the Ganados flying into the burning wreckage.

BOOM!

With a loud explosion, the wreckage created a bigger pile of flames. C. Jack holstered his bat and picked up the chopping axe. It would make a better substitute in this situation. At the same time Rody twirled his baton and smacked a sickle from one of the other Ganados.

He pulled out some black tape and grabbed the sickle. Rody taped the sickle to the end of his baton and executed his Revolving Rod using the blade part to swiftly decapitate one of the Ganados.

C. Jack pulled out his Batting Hero sending the blade of the axe into the temporal area of a female Ganados. He yanked the blade out with blood spewing out from her skull. The body jerked a bit before it fell to the ground lifeless.

"Ever since I decided to enter, had to fight these damned freaks," C. Jack commented chopping the head off another Ganado with the axe. It was pretty effective as the bat but more lethal with the axe blade.

"Damn, what are these things?" Rody asked as he swiped off the head of another Ganados. He quickly dodged a cleave attack from another.

Rody and C. Jack kept their backs to each other.

"Keep your back against my back," C. Jack said.

Rody nodded in agreement. The two of them kept close as the Ganados got closer and closer. They got closer only to be taken down by the teamwork of both C. Jack and Rody Birts. With each swing, a single Ganados went down in a bloody and violent death.

"Shit, they're getting closer," C. Jack said.

"Nice sparring with you," Rody said with a smile.

"Likewise..." C. Jack replied.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

With a hail of automatic gunfire, the remnants of the Ganados fell to the ground dead. The two men looked to see a tall slender woman with short red hair holding an MP5K SMG in one hand. She had on a a tight leather outfit without any sleeves.

"Thought you could use my help," she said.

C. Jack nodded, "yeah, thanks for the help."

Rody Birts gave her a thumbs up, "thank you, um..."

"Regina," the woman replied giving her name.

"Cracker Jack."

"Rody Birts."

Regina turned and opened fire at several more Ganados that came out from the cattle truck.

KABOOM!

The cattle truck exploded into a ball of fire.

Rody Birts let out a loud whistle. "You done did smoke them out..." The three of them slowly approached the flaming wreckage.

"Umbrella's handy work?" C. Jack asked.

Regina shook her head, "heard of a corporation known as the HCF?"

C. Jack nodded a bit, "their technology rivals that of Umbrella... Heard about them during my time in Shadowlaw."

"Dylan, you in?" Regina asked on her communicator.

_"Yeah, what's up?"_

"Get a team over to CORE America Mura and seal this place off."

**HCF Headquarters - Wesker's Office**

Albert Wesker sat cooly behind his desk with his feet propped up on the table. Sitting in front of him was a tall Asian man with long black hair.

The man was dressed like a martial artist. He had on black pants, a black shirt, and black slippers, with a red silk belt tied around the waist. This man wasn't pumped of muscle. However, the man had a very intimidating aura around him.

It was a strong psychological aura.

"What brings you here, Mr. Shiva?" Wesker asked.

"It's just Shiva," Shiva calmly replied.

Wesker stretched out a bit and leaned back against his leather recliner, "alright, how can HCF be of assistance?"

"My former boss Mr. X had ties to the Robo-Cy Corporation," Shiva answered.

He slowly nodded, "Robo-Cy, HCF had interests in that company from what I heard. But since the building's destruction-"

"Yeah," Shiva finished for Wesker.

"That doesn't tell me why you're here," Wesker stated to Shiva.

Shiva cooly crossed his arms, "I offer my assistance and servitude."

"What do you want in return?" Wesker asked.

Smiling a bit, Shiva leaned back and propped his feet on top of the table. "I want to return the X Syndicate to its former power and glory... Also, we're play important to the interests of the HCF. Need to reclone our boss, too."

"That all?" Wesker asked.

"Need to break the gang out of prison..."

"We have connections in the law system, we can work out a legal release," Wesker explained.

"Even better, get the heat off our backs," Shiva replied.

"If it's not too much, can I take samples of DNA?" Wesker cooly asked.

Shiva shrugged his shoulders, "don't see why not... Go right ahead. I'll tell them that it's their way of paying you for getting them out of prison."

"Shiva, we have a deal," Wesker said. He then asked, "do you have any nuissances we should know about?"

"Coming to think of it yeah... The same people that wiped out the syndicate," Shiva answered.

"Alright, all I needed to know... Fax me their dossiers if you can," Wesker said.

"Got them right here," Shiva replied taking out a folder and placing it on top of the desk. "Those bastards keep getting in the way."

"I can empathize, I really can," Wesker commented. "I'll assure you, we can have those worms squashed in an instant."

"Sounds good," Shiva said.

"Want us to reclone your boss?"

Shiva shook his head, "hell no... I want to take this organization on a new path. All he did was sit on his ass and let other people do his work. Depended too much on hired help. I'll be taking over the X Syndicate."

"You capable of such a feat?"

"I was his right-hand man," Shiva answered.

"I could use your services right this instant... I have a group of people I want killed."

"Who?"

"Ever heard of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service?"

"Who hasn't?" Shiva rhetorically answered. "Ever since what happened, they made a special DC branch especially for them. He gave a yawn. "So those the people?"

"Indeed they are," Wesker answered. He then added, "one of their friends is the bodyguard of Ashley Graham."

"President's daughter... Wow..."

"Yes, if you can take the daughter hostage, we can make the United States Government give into our demands," Wesker replied.

"We can run this country," Shiva replied.

"We already are," Wesker cooly said.

"Sweet."

**Abenobashi Underground Shopping Center**

**3:42 PM - Day 1**

Andy Bogard and Alessy would be sparring against each other. They both eyed each other. The one known as Alessy smiled and snickered. Seemed that he had something up his sleeve about to be pulled out. Andy remained on his guard.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without a moment's notice, Alessy executed his Bees' Nest pulling out an SMG firing rapidly at Andy Bogard. The crowd of bystanders screamed and took to the ground to avoid the hail of scattered gunfire.

"Shit!" Andy exclaimed quickly diving and somersaulting to safety.

"Stand still!" Alessy yelled out.

Quickly, Andy somersaulted and landed behind Alessy.

SMACK!

Andy Bogard nailed Alessy in the back of the neck with a well placed hard chop. The force caused Alessy to stagger around a bit.

"That smarts!" Alessy yelled and quickly turned around trying to swing a punch at Andy.

POW!

Alessy staggered back a few steps as Andy jumped at him and threw a hard palm strike to the forehead.

Andy went all offensive and threw an upward palm strike to the chin area. Alessy's head bent back a bit.

It wasn't over...

"I can't let you endanger innocent people," Andy firmly spoke. He threw several fast side kicks to the chest and nailed Alessy across the face with a hard roundhouse kick.

WHAM!

Alessy staggered to the right.

"How dare you!" Alessy seethed. He looked like some pathetic geek that picked on little kids to make himself look strong. The man was about to execute his Bee's Nest again.

"Hishou Ken!" Andy yelled letting out a small blue ball of energy from his palm. The blast shot forward nailing Alessy in the face.

POW!

Alessy flew back and landed hard.

"Gekinchoga!" Alessy yelled as his Stand Sethan materialized underneath. It was like some alien looking shadow. Sethan tried to get underneath Andy Bogard's feet.

Andy quickly dived out of the way.

Another man was unfortunate enough to stand on top of Sethan. He quickly regressed to a little boy. The crowd gasped in shock.

"What horrid technique is this?" Andy asked.

"My Stand known as Sethan. Anybody caught regresses to a little kid," Alessy explained. He then looked to the man, now transformed into a fetus. "In his case, he's nothing for than a fetus." Soon, the person ceased to exist.

"Monster..." Andy seethed.

Alessy then executed his kassabi Teyaru as Sethan launched a big daigonally-upward axe attack right at Andy Bogard.

Andy quickly moonsaulted to safety. He started to laugh a bit.

The laughing got on Alessy's nerves causing him to cross his arms.

"What's so funny?" Alessy demanded to know.

Andy brushed his long hair back, "I feel sorry for you."

"Why's that? You're the one that'll be sorry!"

"You're a sad excuse for a man, Alessy. Always having to pick on kids to make you feel strong... I have no hate towards you, just pity," Andy explained.

"Pity? I'll kill you!" Alessy yelled.

Alessy rushed forward for his Hopelessness Super Attack.

Andy rushed forward for his Zan'ei Ryuusei Ken Desperation Move. Both attacks collided with each other.

Alessy connected transforming Andy into a little kid.

At the same time, Andy nailed Alessy with a bunch of hits and sent a big blue blast of energy with both palms.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alessy screamed getting launched several feet up into the air and sent off quite a distance.

"That wasn't so hard," Andy said. He then froze a bit. The people were looking at him funny. "What's going on?"

Andy froze in terror.

"Wait, my voice... Things seem much bigger," Andy said. He quickly looked down at his reflection. Andy Bogard was a kid.

His training didn't prepare him for this.

There was only one thing he could do: scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

People were taking pictures of Andy Bogard now turned to a child.

"Quit taking pictures of me!" Andy protested. He quickly ran off with a mob of people chasing after him.

Andy was truly scared.

"What are you people! A bunch of pedophiles!"

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene gathering as much data off both fighters. With each sparring match, the more fighter data would be taken.

**Secret HCF Laboratory**

Jack Krauser stood in front of several incubation tubes. He monitored the people inside the tubes with much interest. A few scientists stood next to the man as they took notes on the people about to be brought back to life.

"Who is the first person?" J. Krauser asked.

One of the scientists walked up to the first incubation tube, "his name is D'Bo... Body was found and recovered not long ago in Southeast Asia."

"What is the significance of bringing these people back?"

"Mr. Krauser, data stolen from the Speedwagon Corporation shows that these people are very powerful. They possess strong psychic powers known as Stands... Lead by one Dio Brando," explained the scientist.

"Brando, I've heard of him."

"Dio Brando is one fascinating individual."

"I'll bet."

"The beautiful naked woman is named Midler..."

"I see..."

"These are very intriguing warriors that Wesker can employ into his forces."

"They better."

J. Krauser then placed his hand on the man's shoulder and gripped tightly causing him to wince under the pressure.

"If they fail Wesker, not only will you be fired... But, you'll be on the chopping block," J. Krauser assured as he released the grip.

J. Krauser then cracked his knuckles a bit.

"I'm going. I have a bunch of pathetic fighters I have to crush."

**Private Jet towards Osaka**

It was a private jet owned by Wolfram and Hart, an international lawfirm with an office in Los Angeles. Several figures sat around the jet. One of them was a tall muscular figure wearing a black leather jacket. Sitting on the opposite end was a skinny man with blonde spiked hair drinking bottles from the liquor cabinet.

A few other people sat around the private jet. One of them a beautiful, slender, yet geeky female. They were known as Angel, Spike, Winifred "Fred" Burkle, Charles Gunn, Wesley Windham Price, and Lorne who was a green humanoid demon with horns.

"Angel, why are we going to Osaka?" Fred asked.

Angel took a deep sigh, "I already told you. Something's up in Osaka, I can sense it..."

"I heard about these bloody tournaments," Spike interrupted.

"A tournament you say?" Wesley asked.

Spike nodded, "called the Mark of the Millennium Tournament... This here be the third one."

"I think I heard of it," Gunn added.

"Last year resulted in a fire that spread throughout Osaka," Spike added.

"What kind of fighters?" Fred asked.

"There's that one Jap," Spike said. He then added, "there are quite a few of those chaps I know of... Let's see, Ryu..."

"The Legendary Japanese fighter who beat the Emperor of Muay Thai?" Gunn asked. The thought was getting him very excited.

Spike nodded, "yeah, him. Then there are a few more..."

"Kyo Kusanagi?" Gunn asked rhetorically.

"Then there's-"

"Iori Yagami," Gunn added.

"Wolfram and Hart has files on all the fighters for their personal use..." Wesley explained and then added with, "also have files on every group and organization."

"Am I like the only clueless one?" Fred asked.

Lorne took a deep breath, "I met Ryu once. He didn't have to sing. I could sense something in him..."

"Before we left, I did some digging up," Wesley explained.

"What you find?" Angel calmly asked.

"There's a power known as Satsui No Hadou... Means the "Killing Waves..." Found something on a man named Gouki," Wesley answered.

"Gouki..." Angel said.

"You know this Gouki?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, fought him a few times. One tough son of a bitch," Angel answered.

"How much longer until we get there?" Fred asked.

Angel looked at his watch, "about another few hours... Tournament's on halt. Right now it's just a bunch of sparring matches."

"We booked you a meeting with the tournament sponsors," Gunn said and added, "Ken Masters of the Masters Foundation, Robert Garcia of the Garcia Concern, Chizuru Kagura of the Kagura Conglomerate, and Joseph Joestar of the Speedwagon Corporation."

"Joseph Joestar?" Spike asked.

"You know him?" Gunn asked in return.

"Before I got my soul restored, I fought the bugger a few times. Tough for an old guy. Then there's that other guy, Dio Brando.," Spike explained.

"Dio..." Angel said.

"Who's Dio?" Fred asked.

"Vampire long dead... A good thing too," Angel answered.

"I see..." Fred responded with a dumbfounded look.

"When we get there we have to stay sharp," Angel explained.


	208. Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 6

**MID Theater**

**3:51 PM - Day 1**

Kyouko Minazuki and Jam Kurabadori would be sparring against each other. The two young women were masters of Kung Fu. Kyouko is currently employed as the school nurse of Justice High but also serves as a masseuse. She also has full knowledge of the nervous system for acupuncture.

Jam Kurabadori in her time is one of the few remaining ki wielders in the world. She currently has her own Chinese restaurant. This young woman too is highly skiled in the ways of Kung Fu. These two would be perfect for each other.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without a moment's hesitation both Kyouko and Jam front-flipped at each other and them with a flying side kick in the air. Both of them chanting at the same time. The two flying kicks whizzed by each other.

Photographers were quick enough taking snapshots of the action in midair. Both women rolled upon landing and flipped to their feet turning back to face each other. Kyouko brushed her hair aside and motioned for Jam to come at her.

Jam was obliged and came running towards Kyouko. She threw a barrage of fast punches that Kyouko quickly evaded from. The young woman followed up with a barrage of kicks and tumbled into a cartwheel with the heel of her foot connecting with Kyouko's forehead.

WHAM!

Kyouko staggered back, tumbled, and backflipped with Jam still coming at her. Jam threw a few fast side kicks making a few hits on Kyouko. In turn, Kyouko jumped up and spun her body in motion hitting the top of Jam's head with the heel of her foot.

POW!

The blow to the head forced Jam to stagger back with the ball now in Kyouko's court. Kyouko dashed downward striking with finger jabs and a scissors kick. Jam staggered back some more trying to recover from Kyouko's hits.

"Shokushin!" Kyouko exclaimed grabbing Jam for a fast unblockable command throw. Jam hit the ground hard but slowly got back up just in time to block Kyouko's fast attacks.

Jam assumed another stance but quickly back-flipped to create distance from herself and Kyouko Minazuki, who proved to be a very formidible adversary. She landed swiftly onto her feet and summoned her Breath of Asanagi charging up her internal ki power.

"Whaaaa!" Jam exclaimed as she jumped to the air and dashed forward towards Kyouko's direction. She quickly and swiftly flung her heel around for an overhead fire kick. Kyouko quickly jumped back shielding herself from the flames.

Kyouko gently landed and adjusted her glasses for a bit.

Jam rushed forward and threw more fast punches and palm strikes. She quickly threw two straight punches and followed up with a double fist to the gut area.

Kyouko sidestepped and swung her clipboard hitting Jam in the back of her head for the Shusseki Kakunin special attack. Jam quickly turned around with a spinning double side kick to the gut and chest area forcing Kyouko to stagger back.

Quickly, she sidestepped and hit Jam for another Shusseki Kakunin. Jam staggered around a bit with Kyouko throwing fast punches, palm strikes, and kicks all over her body. The two women were extremely fast and agile. Kyouko threw another punch as Jam countered and grabbed the wrist area tossing her to the other side.

Before hitting the ground, Kyouko quickly planted one hand on the ground and recovered to her feet. The photographers went crazy taking snapshots at the beautiful Kyouko Minazuki.

Jam charged another Breath of Asanagi. This time, she charged up three times. Kyouko observed and studied on. It was Jam's turn to provoke motioning Kyouko to come at her.

A smirk crept across Kyouko's face.

Kyouko dashed at Jam throwing a barrage of punches. Most of them were blocked or smacked away. Some of them made impact with Jam's body forcing her to stumble back. The young Kyouko threw some fast kicks to the chest and face making Jam stagger back.

Jam was stunned and left open.

Kyouko threw a spin kick with spinning heel kick. She quickly executed her Kaishin, a fast spin kick.

WHAM!

One wasn't enough. Kyouko quickly followed up with two more of these kicks.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Jam staggered around dizzied. Kyouko came at her for some more hits. It was the time as Jam retaliated. She let out a Xena scream with a Kenroukaku executing an upwards flying kick flurry sending Kyouko up into the air.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

She followed up with her Gekirin igniting Kyouko's body with her flaming kick. Jam finished off with her Ryujin, a horizontal flying dragon kick going slightly upwards. Kyouko flew back and hit the ground hard.

That was a very painful combo executed by Jam.

Kyouko slowly got to her feet and motioned Jam to come at her. Jam ran forward and front-flipped towards Kyouko throwing more punches and fast kicks. The young woman quickly mixed up attacks while doing front-flips and somersaults. Kyouko quickly back-flipped away while Jam came at her with front-flips at the same time.

This time, Kyouko got on the defensive rushing forward with fast punches and kicks. She rolled forward into a cartwheel as Jam back-flipped away to create distance. Still, Kyouko came forward throwing more punches and kicks. She executed her Shouten Sekkai, a rising knee attack to Jam's face.

WHAM!

Jam was launched into the air as Kyouko nailed her in the gut with a jump back kick. The kick sent Jam to the ground very hard.

Kyouko went down for a downward punch. Jam rolled out the way before Kyouko could make the hit. Instead, Kyouko punched the ground making a sizeable crater. Shards of the ground slightly flew up into the air long enough for the photographers to take snapshots.

After rolling to safety, Jam got back to her feet.

KAPOW!

The sparring match suddenly came to a halt. A delivery truck crashed nearby and caught on fire. The driver came out completely on fire before succumbing to the flames. However, something nasty burst out from the back.

It was a Nemesis with rocket launcher.

This Nemesis didn't seem at all that happy. Photographers were quickly taking snapshots of the Nemesis until it aimed and fired a rocket at them.

BOOM!

A good number of them were blown to pieces. Part of the theater suffered damage as well. Jam and Kyouko looked to each other and nodded then turning to face Nemesis. The two young women rushed at Nemesis but circled at him from opposite sides.

At that moment, a third woman jumped into the frey. Her name was Mai-Ling, a skilled martial artist from the land of Gora.

"Thought you could use some help after seeing this ugly fiend," Mai-Ling said.

"Sure!" Jam exclaimed.

Kyouko nodded, "the more the merrier."

The three women got into their respective Kung-Fu stances. Nemesis turned towards Mai-Ling about to fire a rocket. Only to have Jam throw a jump kick to the back of the head. In turn, Nemesis turned towards Jam swinging the rocket launcher in her direction.

Kyouko quickly got behind Nemesis and started poking all over his back. As Nemesis attempted to turn around, he froze.

"STARS!" Nemesis growled.

Nemesis couldn't move his body anymore.

Mai-Ling took her chance.

"Cho-Kuujin-Ken!" Mai-Ling yelled out.

Nemesis took a good amount of damage. Then it was Jam's turn to finish it off as she dashed towards Nemesis for her Instant Kill technique: Gasenkotsu. She hit him with an eight hit Kung-Fu movie style combo.

Suddently, a Bruce Lee style sunset-in-background appeared behind Jam as she did her flying dragon kick.

Nemesis was finished.

"Thanks," Kyouko said.

Mai-Ling laughed a bit, "it's nothing... I'm hungry..."

"I'm hungry, too," Jam said rubbing her tummy.

"This sparring has given me an appetite," Kyouko said. "Let's get something to eat." The trio of young women walked off.

However, Umbrella operative hid around taking data on all three of these fighters. They quickly left without leaving a trace.

**Osaka Express Way**

**4:03 PM - Day 1**

The elite Shadowlaw soldier known Blade and and the military robot created by Electrocorp Salvo would be sparring against each other. A new corporation known as Electrocorp was interested in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament and decided to enter their robot models for combat.

Both of them stood on top of a semi driving down the express way. The Kuroko stood there as referee.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Salvo remained silent as he came at Blade swinging both combat machetes to his right. Blade stepped back and pulled out a combat knife from his right boot quickly bringing it upwards blocking the swings from Salvo's machetes.

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

The semi started to pick up speed. Salvo executed his Knife Throw tossing a knife right at Blade in hopes of a hit.

Blade jumped back and performed his own Knife Throw making a blade out of thin air and throwing it forward. Both knives made impact cancelling one another out. Salvo quickly back-flipped as Blade ran forward throwing a barrage of punches and kicks.

People looked out their windows watching the match going on between both blade masters. Salvo somersaulted into the air and landed on the other side of the semi. With Blade out in the open, Salvo ran forward and executed his Slide attack. He slide across the top of the semi scraping along the ground.

WHAM!

The attack knocked Blade off the edge of the semi but landed on the hood of a sports car. Blade backflipped to the top of the car and signaled for Salvo to come at him. This was indeed a challenge worthy of this cyborg, Salvo.

Salvo leaped off the semi and landed on the hood of another car. He executed another Knife Throw with Blade bending backwards as the blade flew a few inches above his face. A bus full of tourists quickly passed in between the two cars.

As the bus completely passed, Salvo saw that Blade was gone.

Blade executed his Air Knives throwing an energy blade downwards making impact with Salvo's chest area forcing him to stagger back. Gently, he landed on the hood of another car and executed another Knife Throw.

Salvo jumped off the top of one car but landed on top of another car. A huge dent was made due to the bodyweight of this cyborg. In retaliation, Salvo executed another Knife Throw.

Blade cancelled with his Knife Throw.

The Shadowlaw soldier quickly jumped up and executed another Air Knives with Salvo evading with an axial flip off the car and onto a armored van. Blade leaped off one car, landed on another then leaped off, making his way towards the armored van.

Blade somersaulted off the top of another car and landed on the armored van standing a few feet in front of Salvo. Without hesitation, Blade pulled out two combat knives and held them downwards swinging repeatedly at Salvo.

Salvo came forward doing the same thing.

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

CLANG!

CHING!

CHING!

Blade executed his Stun Rod temporarily short circuiting his highly dangerous cyborg opponent. He executed several Knife Throws and a Shadow Knife Kick. Salvo staggered back and executed his Flamethrower out of desperation firing out a highly dangerous flame capable of disintergrating anything that stands in his way.

The soldier backflipped away far enough that the flame ended a few inches away from his face. As the flames went away, Blade executed another Knife Throw. Salvo jumped over the blade and swung his machetes downward at Blade.

Quickly, Blade rolled underneath as Salvo landed. He took his opportunity and executed his Boot Knives on Salvo. Salvo lost balance and staggered some as Blade leaped to his feet delivering a hard boot to the face.

Salvo staggered back a few more steps.

Blade seized this opportunity and knocked Salvo off the edge of the van with a missile drop kick. Salvo flew off the side and landed on the hard asphault of the Osaka Expressway. The Shadowlaw soldier let out a sigh of relief feeling that he had won the sparring match.

Suddenly...

Salvo came running after the van at full speed. Being completely machine, Salvo was an anaerobic lifeform that didn't need to inhale oxygen. It didn't need to breathe at all. Blade showed no emotion and executed Knife Throw after Knife Throw.

Still, Salvo came running after the van getting closer and closer.

Blade executed another Knife Throw as Salvo zigged to his right avoiding the hit.

The cyborg jumped over another Knife Throw from Blade but landed to roll underneath another Knife Throw attack. Seemed that the two were well matched. Salvo loving war and combat actually enjoyed this battle against Blade.

Blade executed another Knife Throw this time making contact with one of Salvo's legs.

It made impact causing Salvo to stagger and lose balance. A fast sports car came at Salvo from behind. It was too fast to stop.

WHAM!

Hitting Salvo totalled the front of the car. The airbags on both sides quickly went off. Salvo shook his head and recovered targetting the sights on the armored van. Analyzing the right target, Salvo ran sprinted forward at full speed jumping upwards landing on top of another car then jumping towards another.

This cyborg wasn't going to give up that easily.

Salvo leaped from another car making his way towards the van. He eyed the target in his scopes and executed his Knife Throw. The machete flew forward and hit one of the back tires of the armored van.

POW!

The van started to lose control causing Blade to lose balance. He staggered off the right side of the van but planted his hands hanging for dear life. Turning towards his left, he could see his cyborg opponent get closer from every car down to the van.

Blade quickly climbed back up and moonsaulted off the top and landed on another car. He turned to face Salvo's direction again. This cyborg got closer and closer. Salvo had to leap off a few more cars to get close enough to Blade.

Eyeing the car Salvo stood atop of, Blade executed his Knife Throw taking out one of the tires. The car spun in donuts keeping Salvo at bay for awhile.

However, this cyborg wasn't programmed to give up. Due to the Anarchy Virus in his system, Salvo had a mind of his own. Being programmed for combat and fighting, Salvo enjoyed every aspect of it; thus, wouldn't come close to throwing in the towel. It seemed very illogical.

Salvo jumped off and leaped as far as he could. He landed on top of another car making his way after Blade. The cyborg executed his Knife Throw sending a machete flying Blade's way.

Blade quickly took to the ground ducking underneath. He leaped back to his feet and pulled off his Knife Throw at Salvo. It was a shoot-out but with knives. But, it was on a constant moving platform consisting of cars and other automobiles.

Salvo jumped off another car and executed his Knife Throw in midair. This time, the machete got stuck in Blade's leg forcing him to one knee. Blade still remained emotionless but deep inside was scared for his life at the hands of Salvo.

Blade executed four Knife Throws knocking Salvo out of the air. He forced Salvo to hit the hard pavement of the road. This time, several cars managed to run over the cyborg. With enough distance between each other, Blade laid back with a sigh of relief. This was one match that he would not want to relive.

After a few minutes have passed, Salvo sat up slightly damaged after getting run over. He shook off the damage and ran off.

"We'll continue this..." Salvo said.

A helicopter flew off belonging to Umbrella. Salvo took notice of the Umbrella helicopter that gathered data on Blade and himself. He dashed after the helicopter and jumped upwards into the air.

Without a moment of mercy, Salvo executed his Triple Flame Super Attack. The powerful flamethrower engulfed and completely incinerated the Umbrella and all occupants sitting inside. Connection with Umbrella HQ completely cut off.

The car with Blade laying on top drove through the exit into Osaka. Blade was safe from now. But it seemed that things between Blade and Salvo were far from over.

He pulled out the machete from his leg but refused to scream. A special helicopter from Shadowlaw HQ flew over and dropped a ladder down for Blade who quickly grabbed on. The Shadowlaw soldier was then lifted away to safety.

**Mark of the Millennium HQ - Front Desk**

"Name?" asked a middle-aged Japanese woman at the front desk.

"Kenshiro," said the man.

"Only slots available, Mr. Kenshiro is for the Battle Royale," the woman explained.

Kenshiro nodded, "I understand. It's good enough for me."

"Anything you like to declare? For example..."

"They call me Fist of the North Star," Kenshiro politely answered.

The woman nodded, "very well, Mr. North Star. You're hereby entered in the Battle Royale."

Kenshiro nodded with a smile, "thank you."

"Good luck," she smiled.

Kenshiro gave a nod of affirmation. He turned and walked off from the building. The man could sense his enemies in Osaka. Each person with their own agenda against Kenshiro and his friends.

There were two of his adopted brothers back at the school of the North Star, Roah and Jagi. There were students of the Southern Cross sect known as Juda, Lord Shin, and Thouther. These were very powerful enemies to deal with.

But Kenshiro sensed a much darker evil.

Kenshiro left the building and passed by a newspaper stand. He turned to see all sorts of magazines and papers dedicated to the tournament. There, he saw potential opponents. One picture was of Ryu Hoshi, another of Ken Masters, there was Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, K' Dash, Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, and many more.

"This should prove interesting," Kenshiro said walking towards downtown Osaka.

His main concern for the moment was the dark evil that he was sensing. Kenshiro turned and saw several armored vehicles with the Umbrella logo painted on the side. Then he looked down at an old newspaper with an article about the Umbrella Corporation.

"I sense this evil is somehow linked to this Umbrella Corporation," Kenshiro said to himself. It would be some time til he would be joined by his adopted brother Toki, Rei, and Mamiya. He continued walking alongside the sidewalk.

There were sounds of screams coming from a distance. Plenty of them to be exact. Kenshiro hearing the screams by instinct and duty ran to the rescue. Quickly he ran as fast as he could hearing the screams getting louder.

**Alleyway**

Kenshiro came running into the alleyway getting closer to where the screams where. He made a turn and saw a group of six people probably either American or European tourists. They were surrounded by a large group of about fifty very hungry zombies closing in on them at all directions.

The group were cornered against one of the outer walls. These zombies staggered closer and closer to the group. Kenshiro could smell the rancid stench coming from these decomposed corpses.

He had to do something or these people would end up as lunch.

Some of the group members laid on the ground being feasted upon by several zombies. Blood covered organs such as lungs and intestines were being pulled out to be feasted upon by these hungry fiends.

Kenshiro stepped forward and threw a hard side thrust kick to the back of one zombie making it splatter into many pieces. The zombies turned around and saw Kenshiro standing there. Instead of focusing on the group, the zombies then turned towards Kenshiro.

"Don't move," Kenshiro instructed to the group.

One woman had a bite on her arm and was infected by the T-Virus that the zombies carried in their bodies. The zombies staggered around Kenshiro getting at him from all directions. Kenshiro motioned for all these hungry zombies to come at him.

"You'll have to earn your meals," Kenshiro taunted.

One zombie attempted to grab Kenshiro who executed his Meteorite Face Breaking Kick. The zombie's head immediately split in half splattering blood all over the place. Some zombies kneeled down to scoop up the parts of that zombie's head to feast upon.

Kenshiro executed his Hanging Reverse Break twisting the head around of another zombie. With the neck broken, the zombie fell to the ground moving its leg a bit.

"Atatatatatatatatatatatata!" Kenshiro yelled with his famous Hundred Crack Fist rapidly punching at several zombies. The zombies splattered into pieces as Kenshiro stopped punching. Their decomposed bodies made it easier for Kenshiro to take them out.

He turned and executed his Hokuto Steel Muscle Cutting Kick to another zombie. The zombie's muscles were weakened to a point that the legs, arms, and head tore off. Kenshiro saw the zombie's head still functional and stomped on it.

SPLAT!

Another zombie grabbed Kenshiro by the arms only to be hit by the Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken, a two finger jab to the forehead. The zombie groaned in agonizing pain as her skeleton ripped itself out through the body.

The group watching didn't know what was scarier, the zombies or Kenshiro.

Kenshiro turned and executed his Hokuto Cross Kill hitting pressure points on another zombie's body in a Bloody Cross. More blood and guts splattered all around the area. But there were still plenty more zombies to kill.

He turned and threw several Bruce Lee style whip fists to another zombie and ripped his head off with a powerful back fist. More blood spewed out from where the head recently was.

Kenshiro turned and executed his Hokuto Hagan Ken, caving in the face of another zombie. He then struck the Jincha Kyoku pressure point of another zombie. The zombie disintergrated within three seconds.

Another zombie got its jaw dislocated by a hard kick from Kenshiro's boot. He then came at about ten zombies executing his Hokuto Dankotsu Kin on each of them. Their muscles started to spasm but exploded due to the terrible shape they were via decomposition after being zombified by the horrid T-Virus.

With four more zombies, Kenshiro executed his Hokuto Zankai Ken giving them three seconds to feel remorse for their acts. The zombies stopped feeling ashamed for what they have done. One of the zombies tightly grabbed Kenshiro by the shoulders moaning as it was trying to talk.

"Stop...Umbrell...a..." the zombie groaned before its face exploded.

"Stop Umbrella?" Kenshiro asked. He threw a hard back thrust kick destroying the head of another zombie rendering it useless.

He turned and hit another zombie with the Moutain Split Fissure Wave, spltting the skull in half. The zombie fell to the ground incapacitated. To make sure, Kenshiro stomped on the head very hard making it splatter into pieces.

Seven zombies came at Kenshiro from all directions only to be hit by his Hokuto Steel Muscle Cutting Kick. All seven zombies froze in place before falling into pieces by the combination of decomposition and the weakening of their muscles.

What had been a call to help now turned into a bloody battle with the undead. Within a matter of minutes, all fifty zombies laid on the ground mutilated beyond recognition. Kenshiro stood there breathing heavily.

Luckily, he wasn't bitten.

He turned and saw the people feasted upon rise up joining their ranks.

"I see that it's not their fault they're that way," Kenshiro said. He then turned towards the newly made zombies that staggered towards him, "nobody deserves to life like this."

There were about five of them that staggered towards Kenshiro.

"I'm sorry..." Kenshiro said feeling sadness. He then executed his Tenha Kassatsu, sending a blast in the shape of the Hokuto constellation. All five zombies were instantly destroyed by that attack.

He slowly turned to the group of six.

"Everything is fine for now. I am deeply sorry for your friends but their souls had already left the bodies and were controlled by something else than them," Kenshiro explained doing his best to console the group.

But he knew deep inside that it wouldn't work.

"Thank you..." said one of them.

Kenshiro noticed the woman that was bitten in the arm. She was bleeding but it didn't even heal. "Your arm..." he said.

The woman looked at her arm and freaked out, "oh my God, I'm bit!"

"You become one of them," Kenshiro said.

She started to freak out. However, she was feeling ill after getting bit by one of those undead corpses. This didn't look to be good.

"Let me help..." Kenshiro offered.

The woman shook her head. "No, I have to get checked..."

Without saying a word, Kenshiro jabbed the Anbaku pressure point on the woman's body. The woman could feel the pain but started to feel better. She looked at her arm and it slowly started to heal.

The woman looked at Kenshiro, dumbfounded.

"What did you do to her?" asked one of the men.

"I touched one of her pressure points," Kenshiro explained and continued, "I made her reistant to poisons and toxins. She's safe from infection. But it's best to go to a hospital and get checked out."

Kenshiro without saying another word started to walk off.

"Thank you-"

"Kenshiro," he said as he left the alleyway.

The six of them looked at each other.

"That was pretty akward... We have to find a way to get rid of all these bodies," said one man. The woman just healed nodded.

"Seemed that the underground facility nearby the Tournament Committee's HQ had an outbreak," she said.

"But that Kenshiro man concerns me. It seemed that he knows something."

"Better report this to Lady Alexia."

"If a man can use his training to purge someone of any viral infections, he needs to be eliminated."

The remaining six people walked off on the opposite direction.

"I have the feeling that this won't be the last time we see this Kenshiro."

**Yamato River Dike**

**4:21 PM - Day 1**

Zen and Robo-Ky. These two stood across from each other with a large audience of Gedo and Seijyun High students watching. Robo-Ky was one of many robotic clones of the one known as Ky Kiske.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without a moment's hesitation, Robo-Ky held out his elbow and fired a gun that emerged from that area. Zen quickly jumped to his right avoiding the damaging gunshot that could've ended the match right here and then.

Robo-Ky then walked forward slouching a bit swinging his Furaiken left and right at Zen, who jumped over and nailed him in the back with a hard jump kick. The blow forced Robo-Ky to stagger around but quickly turned back at Zen kicking forward.

Zen felt the blow of the foot hit his lower back. He staggered but recovered shortly turning around, rushing, and attacking Robo-Ky with all sorts of punches and kicks. The young Japanese fighter jumped up throwing a spin kick with spinning heel kick for two hits.

The robot staggered around some more.

Robo-Ky turned and executed his Kurattoku Ky with his sword transforming into a bazooka. It fired one round right towards Zen.

"Zanshinken!" Zen yelled firing a projectile of energy at the bazooka round.

BOOM!

Both projectiles cancelled each other out on impact.

Zen through the smoke nailing Robo-Ky in the chest and the face with a triple kick. He landed on the ground knocking Robo-Ky off his feet with a well placed foot-sweep then following up with a spinning crescent kick to the face area.

Robo-Ky hit the ground fizzling and cackling a bit. He slowly got back up and did the robot dance to his feet. Zen came back with all sorts of punches with Robo-Ky swatting the attacks away with his free fist. He then thrusted his sword forward trying to impale Zen, who quickly jumped back to avoid getting stabbed.

Robo-Ky was left out in the open for a brief moment as Zen took the opportunity jumping up and hitting him with a spinning crescent axe heel kick to the top of the head.

WHACK!

The robot clone of Ky stepped back a bit but jumped forward swinging a newly formed mallet on top of Zen's head.

WHAM!

Zen was stunned from the blow to the head. Robo-Ky took his opportunity as he executed his jumping dust attack as a rike extended from his ass and a helicopter rotor popped from his head. He started peddling like crazy on top of Zen dealing all sorts of damage.

Robo-Ky quickly landed and did a slide across the ground causing Zen to get knocked off his feet, sent up into the air, and violently crashing on the other side.

Photographers were going nuts watching this match.

Zen slowly got to his feet and motioned for Robo-Ky to come at him.

Robo-Ky didn't respond as he jumped up and dashed forward at Zen. He looked down and executed his Chounai-Ky Bargain shooting off his hand as a missile. The fist crashed to the ground and exploded.

BOOM!

Zen quickly moonsaulted out of the way.

Robo-Ky landed on the ground and zipped forward swinging his sword repeatedly at Zen. He was determined and programmed to fight no matter what the cost. This was one of many Robo-Kys. He quickly swung his sword vertically upwards as Zen bent backwards avoiding the blade.

Zen backflipped nailing Robo-Ky in the chin with both feet. He stood to his feet again and attacking Robo-Ky with his Kaijingeki thrusting attack forcing him to stagger back. Quickly, he ran forward nailing Robo-Ky in the face with a bunch of very fast punches. Jumping up, Zen drilled his feet repeatedly onto Robo-Ky's face and finished with an aerial spinning crescent kick.

Landing on his feet, Zen started throwing some more hard punches.

POW!

WHAM!

CRACK!

POW!

CHING!

He then nailed Robo-Ky with his Sengouken, a whirlwind producing uppercut. Zen then followed up with a hard downwards punch.

Robo-Ky retaliated with a hard back fist across the face of Zen.

WHAM!

Robo-Ky executed his Ky-Maku Homerun swinging his sword upward. Zen was knocked up into the air as Robo-Ky executed another Chounai-Ky Bargain shooting off his fist. This time, it split up into four pieces homing in on Zen making impact.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Robo-Ky started to glow bright red. His body was getting hotter with each attack. None the less, Robo-Ky kept attacking as he executed his Kurattoku Ky turning his sword into a bazooka firing a round at Zen before hitting the ground.

BOOM!

Zen could feel himself in a lot of pain. He sat up and saw Robo-Ky standing there glowing bright red.

Robo-Ky turned towards Zen and executed his Ky-Genshou. A mechanical horse sprouted out of nowhere as Robo-Ky hopped on and charged forward forcing Zen to roll out the way. With Robo-Ky's back out in the open, Zen took his chance.

"Zanshinken!" Zen yelled firing a projectile nailing Robo-Ky in the back.

Robo-Ky stood there now glowing even redder. He stood and froze a bit. Zen leaped to his feet and ran towards his robotic opponent.

As Zen got close enough, Robo-Ky discharged a huge amount of hot steam.

Zen screamed from getting burned by the hot steam coming out of Robo-Ky's body. Robo-Ky's heat gauge quickly went down cooling himself off. He was back to functioning normal once again.

With Zen trying to recover, Robo-Ky sat down and shot lasers from his eyes. The lasers dealt Zen for some serious damage. This opponent was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Zen screamed in agonizing pain as Robo-Ky stood to his feet and executed his Ky-Maku Homerun swinging his sword upward.

With Zen launched up into the air, a rocket shot upward from Robo-Ky's knee.

"Zanshinken!" Zen yelled sending a projectile of energy destroying the rocket.

Robo-Ky executed his Zadan-Ky laying a mat of pure electricity on the ground. He quickly jumped on top of the mat and charged up.

Zen landed holding himself in pain.

Charging up, Robo-Ky executed his Gen-Ky Lovers Overdrive going into something similar to Sol Badguy's Dragon Istall-mode. He could feel his speed increasing. Robo-Ky sprinted towards Zen swinging his blade and kicking like crazy.

Zen quickly moonsaulted high up into the air as Robo-Ky shot out a barrage of rockets from his knee. The warrior did his best as he spun and flipped around still in midair evading the rockets.

"Zanshinken!"

BOOM!

"Zanshinken!"

BOOM!

"Zanshinken!"

BOOM!

"Zanshinken!"

BOOM!

"Zanshinken!"

BOOM!

"Zanshinken!"

BOOM!

"Zanshinken!"

BOOM!

"Zanshinken!"

BOOM!

"Zanshinken!"

BOOM!

He managed to destroy the remainder of the rockets launched by Robo-Ky. Zen quickly nose-dived downwards flying at Robo-Ky.

Robo-Ky exploded leaving behind a large electrical bubble that Zen got caught in.

Bolts of electricity surged through Zen's body causing him a massive amount of pain. Robo-Ky reshaped himself as Zen fell to one knee. His body was smoking hot. This seemed to be almost a one sided match with Robo-Ky's massive arsenal.

Robo-Ky executed his Kurattoku Ky, firing a round from his bazooka right at Zen.

Zen rolled out the way.

This time, Robo-Ky executed four Chounai-Ky Bargains sending four fists. This time, each split into force pieces making sixteen pieces homing in on Zen. Robo-Ky started to heat up and glow red again.

Zen quickly hopped around avoiding the exploding fists.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Robo-Ky froze again. He was about discharge the steam.

Zen was in immense pain about to pass out from the constant damage coming from Robo-Ky. He had to do something. Before Robo-Ky could initialize the cool down process, Zen sprinted forward at full speed.

He charged up getting close enough to Robo-Ky.

"Ragou!" Zen yelled throwing a palm strike to the chest or Robo-Ky. He linked it up with a punch creating a large hurricane engulfing Robo-Ky.

Robo-Ky couldn't let out the heat in time. He fell to the ground but got up again only to be knocked down by an internal explosion taking a huge amount of damage.

"Shutting down..." Robo-Ky said.

Zen was declared the winner.

Sighing in relief, Zen fell to the ground passing out. Medics were quick to run out and place Zen on top of the mattress.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene taking data on both Robo-Ky and Zen.

**Underwater Umbrella HQ - Alexia's Quarters**

Alexia sat back in her chair seething at what she had just seen. On the wide-screen TV, was the footage taken by an Umbrella observation team secretly in place. It was footage of the cyborg unit, Salvo effortlessly disintergrating one of Umbrella's helicopters to ashes.

She was furious...

"Damn that Electrocorp and their cyborgs," Alexia seethed.

Now there was the emergence of cyborgs for military use. Umbrella would be facing a new adversary in the weapons race. Computer/mechanical technology versus bio-technology. Salvo had decimated several of her men in that helicopter.

He could even incinerate a Tyrant class weapon with his flame thrower.

"Not only do I have to deal with all these groups, I have to deal with Electrocorp's cyborgs?" Alexia rhetorically asked herself.

"They're mere puppets," Naraku assured stepping out from the shadows.

"Puppets they are... Weak, they're not," Alexia calmly retorted.

"Still, they're nothing but mechanical puppets," Naraku replied.

"You're right, what do you suppose?" Alexia asked.

"Take off your clothes," Naraku calmly answered.

Alexia raised a brow, "is that your answer?"

Naraku nodded, "let us make a new being, one that can take down anything..."

She nodded as she stood up. Alexia was about to slip out of her black silk robe and join Naraku in bed. The screen started to beep.

"Damn it," Alexia muttered.

She turned to the screen.

"Lady Alexia," said the man on screen.

"This have better be good," Alexia demanded with an unhappy look on her face. She grabbed a bottle of gin and poured herself a glass before taking a seat. "I mean this have better be good or I'll have you in the testing room being tested on," she added.

"We had an outbreak at the lab nearby the Mark of the Millennium Headquarters."

"What good is that?" Alexia asked. She was losing her patience in the matter.

"Lost five people in the process. However, we ran into a man who saved us from these zombies. Turns out he's the same man on the bulletin that was recently let out," the young man explained to Alexia.

Alexia started to show interest.

"Which man?" Alexia asked.

"He called himself Kenshiro," the man answered.

A dossier of Kenshiro went on screen. Alexia licked her lips a bit, "mmmmmm, not a bad specimen at all." This was the picture of Kenshiro without his vest revealing the seven points on his chest forming the Big Dipper or North Star.

"Did some digging up on him... 64th successor to the style of Hokuto No Ken also known as Fist of the North Star," he continued.

"You did good," Alexia replied.

"That's not all," he added.

"What else do you have to report?"

"One of our people got bitten."

"You dispose of her?"

"Didn't have to."

"What do you mean by that?" Alexia asked a bit surprised by the man's answer.

"This Kenshiro guy hit one of her pressure points. Built her resistance to the virus... She's fine and well without needing the vaccine," he finished.

"I see..."

She then rose from her seat and turned to face Naraku.

"I'm sorry that this must wait for a bit," Alexia apologized.

Naraku nodded, "no need to apologize..."

"I must report this to Lord Shin and Raoh," Alexia said. She then added, "they've been expecting this Kenshiro to show up for some time now."

"I heard about the styles of Hokuto, very dangerous styles..."

"How dangerous?"

"Very... These styles are 2000-4000 years old," Naraku explained. He then added, "you must be careful around these practitioners."


	209. Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 7

Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 7

**Taiyo School Roof**

**4:49 PM **

Shen Woo and Whip.

The two fighters stood several feet away from each other ready to fight. A crowd of Taiyo high students and faculty were seated around to witness this match between both Shen Woo and Whip, both veterans of the KOF Tournaments held every year in Japan.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without hesitating, Whip flung her whip forward at Shen Woo cracking it on the rooftop floor a few inches from his feet.

Shen Woo didn't flinch one bit.

Whip's eyes narrowed on her opponent's not letting them on anything else. She pulled her whip back and flung it forward to get a hit off on Shen Woo.

Shen Woo quickly jumped back as the whip almost made impact with his face. His opponent was very good at long range and keeping her distant. That was the only advantage that she had over Shen Woo in the match.

She then flung the whip upwards and downwards making a mark on the side of Shen Woo's arm causing it to slightly bleed. Whip pulled her whip back and waited.

He could feel the stinging sensation of the whip on the side of his arm. Whip had gotten first blood on Shen Woo with that attack. That alone caused Shen Woo to get all wild with rage. Without hesitationg, Shen Woo ran at Whip throwing a fast barrage of punches.

Whip quickly stepped to her right and jumped away.

Turning to Whip, Shen Woo continued to punch and pummel at her. Most of the hits were blocked but there were still punches that managed to break through her defences. He quickly got her in the face with a few jabs and powerful hook punches.

Whip could feel her face in pain and stopped a moment to place a hand over, a big mistake.

He threw his right foot out for a front thrust kick to the gut forcing Whip back and spun in a 360 degree motion for a side thrust kick. The blow forced Whip onto the floor where she quickly rolled back to her feet.

Shen Woo came forward at Whip at the same time.

As Shen Woo got close enough, Whip threw a high spin kick with a knife coming out from her boot for a hooking attack.

Shen Woo quickly ducked under and rushed forward socking Whip in the gut. She wasn't good at close range. He pummeled her gut repeatedly forcing her to lose air then followed with a spinning crescent kick across the face.

Staggering back Whip forced her body forward pulling a knife out and twirling it upwards. Shen Woo quickly stopped and stepped back as Whip threw a side kick to the chest and nailed him in the face with a roundhouse kick briefing stunning him.

She executed her Strength Shot: 'Victory' slashing her whip forward and grabbing onto Shen Woo's leg dragging him to her direction. As Shen Woo was close enough, Whip started stomping onto his face.

The heel of Whip's boot hurt like hell...

Shen Woo quickly shielded his face with his forearms and blocked the attacks. As Whip attempted to stop on his face again, he grabbed onto the ankle and used both legs to knock her off her other foot.

He quickly got free of the whip and jumped to his feet.

Whip fell back but recovered with her Hook Shot to the top and latched onto a post and flew upwards. She then swung at Shen Woo with both feet as the hit connected to his chest forcing him to stagger back a bit.

Shen Woo dashed forward with his Furious Fist attack hitting Whip with a powerful haymaker. He followed up with his Pouncing Tiger Pummel using both of his hands for one big hammer fist bringing it downwards to the back of Whip's head forcing her onto the floor face first.

She quickly rolled back to her feet and recovered from the attack and started flinging her whip at Shen Woo repeatedly keeping the distance so she could recover.

CRACK!

Shen Woo jumped back.

CRACK!

Shen Woo rolled forward.

CRACK!

CRACK!

Shen Woo jumped from one direction to another. He charged forward for a punch that Whip quickly jumped away from.

His arm was in the open as Whip capitalized and threw her whip forward wrapping it around it. She pulled back forcing Shen Woo to come her way. The force of the pull caused Shen Woo to lose control and stagger forward.

A smile came across his face.

Using his legs, Shen Woo jumped forward and threw a flying front snap kick to Whip's chest. He pulled his wrapped up arm back taking bringing Whip back and nailed her in the face with a punch and an uppercut.

He charged up and executed his Feral Feline Furioso throwing a headbutt, throwing some hard punches, lifting Whip up with his free hand, and then throwing a hard hook forcing her to fly back.

The crowd gasped.

Photographers quickly took pictures of what had just happened.

Whip laid on the floor barely conscious. She had lost the match to Shen Woo, who had gotten extremely lucky beating her up. The young woman was in shock at the fact that Shen Woo had managed to reverse what she was about to do.

Shen Woo tossed the whip aside and stretched out a bit.

One of the people took a can of beer from the cooler and tossed it to Shen.

He popped the top of the can and guzzled it down before tossing it in the trashcan. It was a tough match to fight. If Shen Woo hadn't reversed the attack he could've lost or the fight would've went on much longer.

"Time to get me some Shanghai crabs," Shen Woo said aloud stretching out some more. He took a good look at Whip and then left the rooftop leaving Whip to recover.

"I almost had him..." Whip said.

Bugs planted by the Umbrella Corporation picked up the data on both Shen Woo and Whip and would be sent back to the main Umbrella HQ back in Europe.

The medics standing by quickly helped Whip up and walked her to a bench. One of the people quickly gave her a bottle of water to sip on. She looked up with a smile on her slightly bruised face.

"Almost had him."

**Justice High School Courtyard**

**4:58 PM**

Orville and Cody Travers.

The two men stood in the middle of the designated sparring area surrounded by tourists, photographers, Justice High students and faculty, military, etc. These sparring matches really kicked things off leaving people wanting more.

Cody Travers stood at one end dressed in his prison outfit. The feel made Cody more flexible in fighting. Plus, the prison outfit was made out of cotton instead of polyester. It felt more comfortable that way.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Both fighters slowly circled around sizing each other up.

Cody studied Orville's body and size knowing that he'd be more powerful up close. He stood his ground as Orville came forward throwing some very fast punches at him. As Orville attempted a bear hug, Cody quickly crouched and knocked him off his feet with a foot sweep.

Orville fell back but planted his hands on the ground and recovered back to his feet. He stood a firm pose and came at Cody with full force and shoulder rammed him. The blow forced Cody back staggering some pretty stunned from the surprise counter attack.

Getting close enough to Cody, Orville grabbed and picked him up into the air and behind his back to slam him down hard for a fireman's carry drop. Cody hit the ground hard face first. It wasn't over yet as Orville picked up Cody hitting him the faces with a few punches. Orville held Cody across his shoulders and executed a face first airplane spin toss.

WHAM!

Cody hit the ground hard face first.

He rolled onto his face to see Orville kneel down for a hard downward punch. Cody quickly thrusted both feet upwards kicking Orville in the face stunning long enough to roll back to his feet.

Orville slowly got to his feet as Cody threw some very fast punches to the face, a few roundhouse kicks to the gut, and a jump back kick to the chest. The blows forced Orville to stagger back a few steps but not knock him off his feet.

Cody stepped forward with a front snap kick to the chest and a roundhouse kick across the face of Orville. The blows had half of the desired effect. He spun in a 360 degree motion for a spinning crescent kick across the face area.

SMACK!

In retaliation, Orville used one hand to quickly grab Cody by the waist and pull him forward. He used his free arm knocking Cody to the hard ground again with a short arm clothesline.

POW!

Cody slowly got to his feet as Orville came forward with an elbow smash clothesline grazing across the forehead with his elbow. He was sent to the ground once again.

Orville executed an elbow drop onto Cody's chest for more damage. He grabbed Cody by the shirt and lifted him off his feet holding him up into the air. The man wasted no time executing his Full Gravity Lock throwing Cody a good distance.

Cody hit the ground with a hard thud.

The massive opponent slowly walked towards Cody. He waited patiently for Cody to get up onto his feet and fight.

Cody did just that...

He quickly jumped to his feet, stepped forward, and shouted "Criminal Upper" throwing an uppercut that sent a hurricane in front of him. The hurricane flew forward hitting Orville with full force.

SMACK!

With Orville stunned, Cody took his chance and attacked. He threw a barrage of fast punches and kicks that Orville could only manage to block a few.

Orville threw a hard punch.

Cody ducked under and circled behind throwing several punches to the upper and lower back area then followed up with a jumping knee strike. Orville held himself up in pain.

"Ruffian Kick!" Cody exclaimed lunging forward with a high kick to the back of Orville's head.

Orville covered the back of his head.

"Ruffian Kick!" Cody exclaimed lunging forward with a side kick to the upper back of Orville.

Orville quickly turned around and executed his Sledge Revolver, a hard spinning clothesline connecting with Cody's neck and sending him onto the ground very hard. He then kneeled down and attempted to pick Cody up.

Grabbing a pile of sand, Cody executed his Bad Spray throwing the sand in Orville's face temporarily blinding him. He rolled back and threw a hard spinning sweep kick across Orville's face forcing him onto the ground.

Orville slowly got to his feet as Cody threw a barrage of punches at the face and chest area.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

POW!

Cody threw a spin kick followed by a spinning hook kick to the side of Orville's head. Orville's eyes widened behind those shades of his. The man stepped forward with a boot that Cody stepped aside from and countered with several punches to the sides and an uppercut to the chin.

Orville stepped back some more as Cody came forward throwing a side kick to the gut area. As Cody got close enough, Orville held both hands up, fisted them together, and brought them down hard on his head.

WHAM!

It was like a hard cinder block slammed on top of Cody's head as he hunched down.

Orville placed the back of Cody's head between his legs, placed the hands on the waist, and lifted him up for a power bomb. He held Cody up in the air about to slam him hard on the ground.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Cody quickly regained his senses and started punching Orville's head repeatedly with both hands. Left and a right, left and a right, and so forth. He wouldn't let Orville power bomb him to the ground like that.

Orville pushed Cody away but quickly executed his Assault Tackle and tacked him to the ground. He quickly hit Cody with a double hammer at the same time. Soon, he pinned Cody onto the ground and mounted himself on the chest area. Without hesitation, Orville started punching Cody repeatedly.

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

CRACK!

POW!

Cody managed to block most of the punches but took some of the very painful punches as well. He quickly caught one of Orville's punches and tossed him onto the other side. Orville landed on his back as Cody rolled backwards and mounted on top of the chest area doing the same thing with the punching.

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Orville rolled to his right as he was on top of Cody now.

This time, Cody wrapped his legs tightly around Orville's waist applying pressure trying to cut off the air circulation. At the same time, he wrapped his arm around Orville's neck for a head lock then locked hands together applying pressure for the guillotine choke.

Orville just laid there with his legs extended out laying there limp. But he was still breathing using his free arm to punch Cody on the side. Being a wrestler, Orville knew how to resist the guillotine choke.

Releasing the guillotine hold, Cody continued punching Orville in the face again. He still had his legs wrapped around Orville's waist. Cody continued punching Orville trying to get as many hits in as possible.

The man got to his feet still getting punched out by Cody Travers. He headbutted Cody in the face stunning in momentarily. Cody staggered still stunned as Orville smacked him around with more hard punches and threw a hard knee to the chest area.

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

"Criminal Upper!" Cody yelled taking Orville by surprise with the attack.

This time, Orville blocked the attack with both arms. He unguarded himself to see Cody holding a rock in his hand and tossing it forward for his Bad Stone special attack.

WHACK!

The rock connected with Orville's forehead stunning him. But, he wouldn't go down to the ground that easily.

Cody ran forward throwing three fast punches and a Crack Kick. He quickly circled behind as Orville stepped forward for a powerful clothesline. Standing behind, Cody threw four hard roundhouse kicks to the back of Orville's leg forcing him on one knee.

Orville made a 180 degree turn attempting to take Cody down only to be smacked with a very high kick to the face.

WHAM!

This time, Orville quickly brought both hands and wrapped them around Cody's waist. He got to his feet and took Cody up into the air slammed him onto the other side of the ground head first for a belly-to-belly suplex brainbuster.

POW!

Photographers were going crazy with the match.

Cody held his head in pain while being in lala land at the same time. He rolled around some until he was flat on his stomace as Orville approached placing one arm behind the back for a hammer lock, lifted him up, and slammed him onto the other side for a belly-to-back hammer lock suplex.

The man's head was ringing in pain.

Orville wasn't done yet as he picked Cody up, wrapped his arms around the waist, and slammed him onto the other side for a German suplex.

WHAM!

He still had his arms latched around and executed another German suplex.

WHAM!

Another suplex.

WHAM!

Another...

WHAM!

Another...

WHAM!

Yet another...

WHAM!

And one more...

WHAM!

Orville released Cody, who was beyond writhing in pain from being put through seven German suplexes in a row. He cracked his knuckles again and picked Cody up and executed a hard DDT.

Cody slowly got to his feet staggering out of his senses. He threw a few punches that Orville easily avoided. The man was seeing double vision trying to take on Orville.

Orville clotheslined Cody to the ground again.

With Cody on the ground again, Orville picked him up and executed a belly-to-belly pump handle brainbuster suplex.

Cody quickly shook some of the pain off and executed a spinning foot sweep taking Orville to the ground face first. He slowly got up and dusted himself off trying to shake the rest of the disorientation off. Orville did more than a number on him.

Orville slowly pushed himself up from the ground and came towards Cody again.

"Dead-End Irony!" Cody shouted as he jumped forward assaulting Orville with a huge multi-hit kick combo.

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

WHAM!

SMACK!

CRACK!

POW!

The combo attack was finished off with a rising spin kick.

Orville stood stunned struggling to stay on his feet. His body wanted to give in but his mind, heart, and will refused to give in. This was the kind of opponent Cody would want to face in battle. And Cody was the type of opponent Orville wanted to face as well.

Cody felt exhausted from the fight.

Neither of them would yield towards the other in this match. Cody took his chances slowly moving forward nailing Orville across the face with very hard punches. He threw a roundhouse kick and hook kick with his right foot then used his left foot for a fast spin kick spinning in a 360 degree motion then using the right leg again for a hard spinning hook kick.

Cody's back was then turned to Orville.

Orville charged up and executed his Hammer Fang Defensive Hard throwing two punches that had Cody float up into the air. He then grabbed Cody and executed his Full Graviton Fall Critical Art tossing Cody a good distance.

Cody hit the ground with a thud.

Orville slowly fell onto his back breathing hard.

The sparring match was a draw and both fighters were incapacitated. Photographers quickly took snapshots of both fighters undergoing immense amounts of exhaustion and dehydration. Medics quickly rushed to tend to both fighters.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene taking whatever data they gathered on both fighters.

**Kamome-o-hashi Bridge**

**5:15 PM**

Sion Eltnam Atlasia and Kyo-1.

Both fighters stood in front of each other on the designated fighting area. The two of them were newcomers to this years Mark of the Millennium Tournament in Osaka, Japan. Crowds of people and photographers surrounded the area to get a good look at the match about to go down.

Sion carefully studied Kyo-1, a clone of the real Kyo Kusanagi.

In return, Kyo-1 studied Sion.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Not hesitating for one moment Sion jumped into the air, somersaulted, and kicked downwards with both of her legs right for Kyo-1.

Quickly, Kyo-1 jumped back as Sion landed on her feet.

As Kyo-1 distanced himself away, Sion quickly advanced throwing a barrage of punches and kicks to him. Some of them connected but most of them were blocked. Sion quickly pulled out her whip, spun it around, and snaked at Kyo-1's legs.

CRACK!

The whip cracked on the ground as Kyo-1 back flipped away.

"Yami Barai!" Kyo-1 yelled launching a ground fireball right at Sion.

Sion quickly pulled out a handgun and fired downward for her Gun special attack.

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

The fireball disipated into nothing as Sion blew the smoke from the barrel and reholstered her weapon. At the same time, Kyo-1 jumped at her throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at her.

Kyo-1 threw a jump spin kick smacking Sion across the face forcing her to stumble a few steps. He landed and quickly nailed the young woman with all sorts of punches and a spinning side kick to the gut area.

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

He quickly stepped forward throwing a few jabs to Sion's stomach area. Kyo-1 jumped up hitting her with a scissor kick for two hits.

POW!

POW!

Sion retaliated and executed a two-fisted uppercut that launched Kyo-1 up into the air quickly jumping up after him giving a barrage of her own punches and kicks. She wasn't going to let Kyo-1 win that easily let alone win at all.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

Sion then sent Kyo-1 falling back to the ground with an overhead swinging kick.

Kyo-1 quickly dived down, planted his hands onto the ground, and recovered to his feet. The photographers went crazy with what they were seeing. The young clone of Kyo was pretty impressed with Sion's fighting ability.

Still in midair, Sion dashed forward as she slowly descended downwards towards Kyo-1 and drew her handgun again. She aimed down and fired three shots at Kyo-1 with some high powered shots.

KAPOW!

Kyo-1 jumped back as the bullet penetrated the ground he once stood on.

KAPOW!

Kyo-1 rolled forward as the bullet buzzed over him hitting the ground.

KAPOW!

Kyo-1 dived to his left avoiding the next shot.

Sion gently landed on her feet and holstered the handgun. She executed her Whip Catch special attack snaking the ankles of Kyo-1 and dragging him towards her direction. With Kyo-1 close enough, Sion started kicking him repeatedly.

Kyo-1 guarded himself defending against Sion's kicks. He quickly got his ankles free from the whip and rolled away to safety.

CRACK!

Sion made impact with the chin area as she executed her Uppercut Whip.

Kyo-1 felt his chin then looked at the blood on his fingers. She managed to get first blood on him with that whip. He'd be angry but he wasn't. On the contrary, Kyo-1 was very impressed to be fighting an opponent such as Sion.

Sion twirled her whip in the air and rushed at Kyo-1 snaking her whip back and forth repeatedly.

Kyo-1 hopped left and right as if he was playing a game of hop scotch or musical chairs without the chairs. He quickly ducked under as Sion swung the whip in his direction. The whip was a few inches over Kyo-1's head. Sion was left in the open as Kyo-1 capitalized and rolled forward hitting her in the gut with a rolling koppou.

The blow of the rolling koppou forced Sion to stagger back as Kyo-1 got to his feet and nailed her with some more punches. Kyo-1 threw a jab followed by a hard right cross to Sion's face stunning her for a bit.

Grabbing Sion by the shoulders, Kyo-1 executed a Issetsu Seoi Nage slamming her onto the other side.

"Yami Borai!" Kyo-1 yelled sending a ground fireball hitting Sion and engulfing her in flames.

She quickly got to her feet shaking off the flames until they subsided. Sion blinked a bit but kept her eyes trained on Kyo-1, who ran at her again. Both fighters were very determined to win the match today.

Kyo-1 threw a hook punch that Sion quickly ducked under. His legs were open for attack and Sion knew just the attack to use.

Still ducked underneath, Sion executed her Slide Kick sliding forward and launching Kyo-1 into the air with a high kick. She quickly jumped up and nailed Kyo-1 with more punches and kicks still in midair.

Sion executed a somersault axe kick connecting with the top of Kyo-1's skull sending him crashing to the ground at full force. This time, Kyo-1 was a bit too stunned to recover in time. He hit the ground hard with a thud.

The clone of Kyo-1 laid there in pain from the fall.

She landed downward planting a downward punch into Kyo-1's gut taking the air out of his system. He slighly rose up some as Sion threw several punches to his face area.

Sion backflipped a few times distancing herself from Kyo-1, drew her handgun out, and executed her Gun move shooting at the ground emptying the rest of the magazine. She was definitely serious about winning this match judging by the look on her face and her actions.

Kyo-1 quickly rolled away to his feet as Sion reloaded her handgun.

Quickly, Sion took out her whip and snaked it around Kyo-1's left arm. She gave a good tug dragging Kyo-1 in her direction. Sion holstered the whip and threw a barrage of straight punches, two side kicks, three roundhouse kicks, and a hard spinning crescent kick across the face of Kyo-1 stunning him a bit.

Sion grabbed onto Kyo-1's shoulders driving her knee into his chest about three times then knocked him back a few feet with a jump back kick. She then crouched and took Kyo-1 to the ground with a well placed foot sweep.

Kyo-1 fell but rolled back to his feet.

"75 Shiki Kai!" Kyo-1 yelled executing his flying double kick launching Sion into the air.

Sion fell to the ground hard.

Kyo-1 slowly walked towards the young woman. He quickly jumped up into the air, spinning his body, and striking with a spinning axe heel kick.

She flicked a bullet up and executed her Black Barrel Super firing a round into the air.

POW!

The round hit Kyo-1 in the side hurting and sending him to the ground. It wasn't a lethal round but it was a painful round. Kyo-1 hit the ground hard holding himself in pain. He was still getting over the attack on him by Jack Krauser a few days ago.

Sion slowly got up to her feet, walked to Kyo-1, and aimed the barrel of her gun at his face.

"I concede..." Kyo-1 said in anger.

She nodded, "it's just a sparring match. And I see you're still recovering from that injury... That chest wound is opening up again."

Kyo-1 looked at his chest to see blood on his uniform, "fuck... Damn it... Didn't even know..."

"That man shot you good, did he not?" Sion asked rhetorically.

"Yeah..."

"I see. My name is Sion Eltnam Atlasia, and you are-"

"Kyo..." Kyo-1 answered now feeling the pain of his gunshot wound opening up again. Paramedics quickly rushed in and carried Kyo-1 into the ambulance.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene gathering as much data available. However, one of them had caught Sion's eyes making her curious enough to follow them.

"This should be interesting," Sion said to herself.

**Jill's Penthouse Suite**

Chris Redfield stepped out from the shower wearing a pair of black boxers and a gray tanktop with a towel around his neck. He sat at the couch joining Carlos Oliviera and Kevin Ryman whom were watching the news at the moment.

"What's on?" Chris asked.

"Umbrella... Some of the fighters were interrupted," Kevin explained sipping a bottle of Asahi Japanese beer. He continued, "zombies, Ganados, etc... Popping out from the wood work."

"Great..." Chris replied.

"What's the game plan?" Carlos asked.

Chris popped his neck, "we sit back and chill. Everybody else is launching their own investigations and actually found some solid evidence against Umbrella. We'll wait what happens after today's matches are done for the day."

"Sounds good to me," Kevin replied.

"How was that robot?" Carlos asked.

Chris rose from his seat excited, "that was about the damn wildest ride ever. I got my own personal robot! I've always wanted one. A life sized one like they had in those movies and anime. I can't fucking believe it!"

"Don't get too excited," Jill flatly replied stepping from her room.

"How can I NOT get too excited!"

"Point taken," Jill answered.

Jill stood fully clothed ready to go out somewhere. She headed to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water placing it in her purse.

"Where you headed?" Carlos asked.

"Going to do some shopping with Claire," she answered.

"Meet us for dinner?" Chris asked.

Jill nodded, "yeah, keep me updated on anything that happens today."

Chris Redfield nodded, "sure. Have fun."

"Where are we going to eat?" Jill asked.

Chris Redfield shrugged, "don't know... I'm in the mood for some American food this time. Burgers, steaks, etc..."

"Works for me."

"Any good places?" Carlos asked.

"Probably have to ask around," Chris Redfield answered. He then rose from his the couch, "I think I'm gonna go take a walk. I wanted to see how Batsu was doing."

"You've gotten close to Batsu than you have with any other member of the team," Jill said with astonishment.

Chris Redfield nodded, "yeah. He's like the brother I've always wanted. I'm glad he's doing okay. I have to thank our friends from the very distant future for healing Batsu."

Jill chuckled, "you'll have your chance."

"Is it just me or something very strange is going on... People from the future, past, time, and space coming to this exact location and this exact time," Kevin Ryman added.

"It's very strange," Jill replied. "I'm glad they're helping. But I can't stop but think if Umbrella has something big planned."

**Shorenji Temple**

**5:28 PM**

Yuri Sakazaki and Alfred Airhawk.

The two fighters stood in the middle of the designated fight area. A 5 x 5' wide and 15' tall steel cage was erected in front of the temple to house both fighters so they wouldn't do any damage to the property.

A roof was placed on top for more protection as well. Both Yuri Sakazaki and Alfred Airhawk faced each other with determination to win the match. Even if it was just a sparring match.

"Ready! En Garde!"

The two fighters spared not a second rushing each other with punches and kicks.

Yuri came forward throwing punches and kicks at the young Alfred Airhawk. She forced Alfred back a few feet with three fast kicks. The young woman had a whole lot of spunk to her being and it showed in her fighting.

"Kouken!" Yuri shouted launching a cotton candy pink colored ball of energy.

"Diver Jens!" Alfred shouted spinning around, crouching, and creating a white energy spike in front of him that negated Yuri's Kouken. As the spike disipated, Alfred looked up to be on the receiving end of a combination of punches from Yuri,

POW!

CRACK!

WHAM!

POW!

CRACK!

Alfred managed to block half the punches but had to suffer the other half. He quickly smacked the rest of Yuri's punches away nailing her in retaliation with a barrage of kicks to the chest and the face then smacked her good with a spinning hook kick.

Yuri staggered around some a bit dazed.

Alfred jumped high up into the air then executed his Fokker attack bringing his knee down onto the top of Yuri's skull. That caused Yuri to fall to the ground on her back slightly dazed before shaking it off.

Yuri leaped to her feet and grabbed onto Alfred's shirt and tossing him onto the other side.

Quickly, Alfred spun his body around, springing his feet off one of the sides of the cage, and flying towards Yuri Sakazaki. "Mayday! Mayday!" Alfred cried diving downwards diagonally while spinning at the same time hitting Yuri with an energy slash.

"Chou Upper!" Yuri yelled executing her Yuri Chou Upper, a rising anti-air uppercut countering and retaliating against Alfred's surprise attack.

Alfred hit the ground and pushed himself back to his feet. He stood his guard with Yuri coming forth with several fast punches and a flying front snap kick. Some of the attacks managed to break through Alfred's guard. But, he was still standing.

Yuri followed up with a flip-kick.

WHACK!

The blow to the face caused Alfred to stagger back a few steps dazed.

Yuri didn't let up... She continued nailing Afred in the face with a barrage of left and right punches then hitting him with a hard double spinning back fist. Alfred was too stunned to block or defend himself from her attacks.

She sent him back with a reverse jump spin kick.

Alfred staggered back until he was backed up against one of the sides.

"Chou Knuckle!" Yuri shouted executing her Yuri Chou Knuckle. She turned around then lunged forward with a punch similar to Terry Bogard's Burning Knuckle attack.

CLING!

Alfred moved out of the way just in time as Yuri's fist made impact with the side of the fence giving it a dent. Yuri held her fist in pain as if she wanted to cry. He took his chance and counter-attacked with punches and kicks.

He continued smacking Yuri around with a left and right hook. Then he charged forward hitting Yuri with a hard uppercut sending her into the air.

"Augmentor Wing!" jumping up into the air slashing with his arms dealing some damage to Yuri. He quickly landed on his feet and shouted, "Diver Jens!" crouching down, spinning, and sending an energy spike upwards keeping Yuri into the air.

The photographers went nuts at the sight taking snapshots of the action.

Alfred landed on the ground again and waited as Yuri was about to hit the ground. He quickly slid forward and grabbed Yuri. He executed his S. TOL special attack jumping up and slamming Yuri to the ground hard.

Yuri let out a small cry from the battering she received at the hands of Alfred Airhawk. She stood back to her feet wanting to continue the fight. Alfred came at her with full force as she blocked most of his punches and kicks. She quickly jumped up as Alfred crouched attempting to take her down with a foot sweep.

Alfred threw two side kicks to the chest that Yuri blocked then spun in a 360 degree trying for a spinning hook kick. At the 180 degree mark, Alfred's back was open and Yuri just had to capitalize on it.

She stepped forward and started punching the back area of Alfred dealing some serious damage in the fight. Yuri followed up with a side kick to the lower back and side thrust kick to the upper back. Then she threw more punches to the upper back and the back of the head.

"Double!" Yuri yelled as she executed her Double Yuri Cho Upper.

POW!

POW!

Alfred held his back in pain as he turned around trying to hit Yuri for a spinning back fist missing miserably.

"Chou Mawashigeri!" Yuri yelled jumping forward for a revolving kick hitting Alfred repeatedly. He staggered back as Yuri threw more punches and kicks at him. She jumped up shouting "Raiouken!" sending a small ball of energy down hitting Aflred in the chest.

Alfred staggered back but quickly charged forward crouching and slashing with his arms hitting Yuri with his Critical Wing before she could land on her feet. This young pilot still had some fight left in him yet.

He threw some well placed side kicks to the chest, gut, and face then hitting her with a spin kick, spinning crescent kick, and foot sweep. Alfred then grabbed Yuri and executed his Sonic Wing throwing her aside.

Yuri recovered and grabbed the side of the cage. She latched on and climbed upwards then jumped off towards Alfred.

"Raiouken!"

She fired another ball at Alfred.

"Raiouken!"

Alfred rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit by the next ball.

"Raiouken!"

The next ball made impact with Alfred's left arm dealing some damage.

Yuri landed on her feet attacking Alfred who held his arm in pain. She threw more hard punches and kicks to the young man. With Alfred stunned enough, Yuri placed both palms together and forced him back.

"Haoshoukouken!" Yuri yelled sending a big fireball hitting Alfred for a lot of damage.

POW!

"Konno!" she shouted while Alfred was dazed and out of it. She ran and grabbed Alfred by the shoulders smacking him across the face repeatedly for her Hyakuretsu Binta attack. But the smacks helped Alfred regain his senses.

Alfred pushed Yuri back with a front snap kick to the gut. He placed on his pilot goggles and charged at Yuri with full force for his Wave Rider super attack hitting her with a four-hit flip kick attack.

She was out of it.

Alfred finished it as he executed his Augmentor Wing for the final hit. He landed then quickly grabbed Yuri in time as she was barely conscious.

Alfred Airhawk had won the match.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene with all gathered data on both Yuri Sakazaki and Alfred Airhawk.

**Sumiyoshi Park**

**5:48 PM**

Kain Blade and Amingo.

Kain Blade, a barbarian from the Middle Ages didn't know why he was in the present time nor did he care at the moment. He could sense the Golden Axe in this time era. Since arriving in this time, he heard about the Mark of the Millennium Tournament where one can test his/her skills against the greatest fighters of the world.

This was one challenge he was happy to take.

The person standing before him was Amingo, a humanoid obese cactus wearing a sombrero and playing a guitar. This thing looked very bizarre to Kain Blade. But, he sensed no evil intent in Amingo.

Amingo was just a cheerful yet bizarre thing or person.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

To test out Amingo's defenses, Kain swung his sword and executing his Flaming Sword attack sending a fireball. The firebally flew right for Amingo, who placed his guitar away and blocked the attack.

The fireball didn't even faze Amingo.

"Interesting," Kain said with a smile.

Kain Blade charged forward swinging with his broadsword left and right only to be blocked by Amingo. He followed up with a spinning heel kick as Amingo jumped back to avoid getting hit. The warrior had to be careful not to get pricked by the needles on Amingo's cacti body.

Amingo was purely on the defensive effortlessly blocking Kain's attacks. The needles on his body acted as very strong protection from the sword. He then executed his Delight of Green special attack rolling into a ball launching himself off the ground.

BOING!

BOING!

BOING!

Kain Blade was dumbfounded by the attack as he scratched his head. But he soon took to the defensive as Amingo was bouncing in his direction. The sword was the only thing that protected Kain Blade from Amingo's attack.

Amingo stopped in his tracks as he heard screams. He reverted back to his humanoid form and turned to see a small group of people running from the opposite direction. Looking a bit further, he could see a large group of hungry zombies staggering after them.

The barbarian too saw this.

Both Kain and Amingo looked to each other and nodded.

Kain Blade dashed forward passed the running and screaming people charging towards the hungry zombies with blade in tow. "This is what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed with such fiery excitement as he swung his blade taking the head off one of the zombies.

He turned to another zombie and ignited it in flames with his Flaming Sword attack then turned and decapitated another zombie. Kain executed his Flaming Uppercut Slash leaving a gash on the chest of another zombie that soon became engulfed in flames.

Amingo smacked the zombies around with his needle pricked hands. Some of the needles were hard enough that they impaled the zombies' brains rendering them useless. He executed his Delight of Green attack bouncing on one zombie after another.

BOING!

BOING!

BOING!

BOING!

BOING!

BOING!

BOING!

Amingo turned himself into a vegetable like form and launched his spinning body across taking out a good number of zombies with his Shouting of the Wind special attack. He reverted back to his normal form and looked at the zombies.

He tilted his sombrero and signaled for the zombies to come. "A-MIN-GO," Amingo taunted managing to grab the attention of about twelve zombies that staggered in his direction. Photographers stood by taking pictures of both Kain Blade and Amingo taking on the large group of zombies.

Ten zombies surrounded Kain Blade from all ends wanting to get a piece of him. He charged up and finished the zombies off with his Magic Flaming Uppercut Magic Move with a tremendous rising slash sending all of them through the fiery air.

They all burned to a crisp.

As the remnants of the zombies got closer, Amingo rooted himself into the ground. He started to twist his body into a vine growing and stretching into the heavens.

Photographers took snapshots of Amingo in action.

Kain Blade looked up in astonishment.

Using the energy from the sun, Amingo's entwined form grew and grew beating the zombies to death until his body gives out. With all the zombies taken out, Amingo gently landed, adjusted his sombrero, and backed away.

Amingo calmly reached under his sombrero and pulled out the guitar. He squinted his eyes, hummed, and started to play the guitar.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene with all gathered data on both fighters.


	210. Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 8

Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 8

**Nanko Bird Sanctuary**

**6:02 PM**

T.Hawk and Ruby Heart.

Both fighters stood in front of each other several feet away in the designated fighting area. Only a few more hours left until the first day of sparring sessions came to a close. So far only a few matches were interrupted by outbreaks of zombies and other monsters.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

It was sunset in Osaka right now. The sun was slowly starting to be replaced by the dark sky of dusk. Still, people were out and about doing their own things or watching the sparring matches that went on between the fighters.

Good way to let up some steam.

The two of them slowly circled around each other. T. Hawk then made his move as he stepped forward with a double overhead chop to the head which Ruby Heart jumped back and avoided.

Ruby Heart stepped forward throwing a knee strike with her left leg and followed up with a right knee strike that T. Hawk quickly blocked. The young pirate woman crouched down and attempted to take her large opponent down with a footsweep.

This large Native American jumped up and dived downward for his Diving Hawk attack diving downward at a 45 degree angle head first. His head made impact with the face of Ruby Heart.

WHAM!

Ruby Heart flew back a few feet and hit the ground hard. Photographers quickly took snapshots of the current actions by T. Hawk onto Ruby Heart. The young woman slowly stood to her feet and dusted herself off.

T. Hawk rushed forward throwing several punches then locking them together swinging like a wrecking ball trying to corner Ruby Heart. He was a strong yet fierce fighter to be reckoned with in combat. Quickly, he kicked forward pushing Ruby Heart back a few inches.

In retaliation, Ruby Heart jumped forward for a spinning sweep across the face of T. Hawk.

SMACK!

The kick did little to stun him.

Ruby Heart landed on her feet, crouched down, sat, and kicked forward at T. Hawk's shins trying to take out his leg support. She quickly did a handstand and attacked with her knees going upwards hitting T. Hawk in the gut. That had half the desired effect she wanted to give to T. Hawk.

The move stunned him a bit more.

She crouched down again, took out her anchor, and used it to uppercut T. Hawk into the air. Her large Native American opponent couldn't or didn't see that one coming at all. With T. Hawk in the air, the ball was completely in Ruby Heart's court.

While T. Hawk was still in the air, she took out a book from her coat. She opened the book and scanned the contents as T. Hawk was descending back down to the hard ground. Raising her arm, Ruby Heart made a motion and executed her Sublimation special attack creating a waterspout from the ground sending T. Hawk back into the air.

The young woman quickly super jumped into the air and started throwing all sorts of punches and kicks to the currently immobile T. Hawk.

CRACK!

POW!

SMACK!

POW!

WHAM!

Still in midair, Ruby charged forward surrounded by a shield of blue flames executing her Schwarzelle special attack making herself into a living fireball. Her target: T. Hawk.

WHAM!

T. Hawk found himself covered in blue flames as he crashed onto the ground. He sat up and dusted himself off from the attack then shaking off the disorientation suffered at the hands of the young and beautiful Ruby Heart. Slowly, he got to his feet ready to fight some more. This man wouldn't let this opponent take him out so easily.

He quickly duck down rose up upwards at an angle flying right at Ruby Heart dealing her some damage with his Rising Hawk. The move left Ruby Heart stunned as she hit the hard ground. She slowly stood to her feet as T. Hawk ran forward and extended his leg outward connecting with her face.

WHAM!

His foot was like an oncoming freight train. Ruby Heart hit the hard ground once again. Photographers eagerly took snapshots of T. Hawk taking Ruby Heart to the ground once again.

The man jumped up and extended his body for a body splash. Ruby Heart quickly rolled backwards as T. Hawk landed on the spot she once laid on seconds earlier. T. Hawk hit nothing but the very hard ground.

He stood up and shook it off as Ruby Heart ran forward throwing more punches and kicks. She wanted to slow him down as much as possible. T. Hawk staggered back a few steps as Ruby Heart jumped up and threw a reverse jump spin kick to the face and hit the gut with a back thrust kick after landing.

She threw a kick to his neck then followed up with a hard kick to the shins.

To break the momentum, T. Hawk broke forward hitting Ruby Heart across the chest with a hard chop.

SMACK!

He quickly jumped after and followed up with a devastating drop kick.

POW!

Ruby Heart fell backwards dazed and stunned. She slowly got to her feet as T. Hawk came forward wrapping his arms around then executing a powerful belly-to-belly suplex.

WHAM!

The young woman stood back to her feet as T. Hawk jumped up and nailed her with a Diving Hawk special attack.

POW!

Ruby Heart staggered back as T. Hawk nailed her with another Diving Hawk.

POW!

T. Hawk quickly stepped forward trying to grab her face. But Ruby Heart quickly ducked forward and threw a side thrust kick to the gut and the chest.

She extended a small anchor from a chain wrapped around her arm catching T. Hawk and pulling him closer to her. Quickly, Ruby took out a small cannon and blasted it into T. Hawk's face for her Jab Anchor Grab special attack.

POW!

Before T. Hawk could land, Ruby took out her book once again, motioned her arm, and executed another Sublimation creating another waterspout sending him upwards into the air. In midair, T. Hawk regained control and executed another Diving Hawk flying straight for Ruby Heart. He was like a missile on cruise control.

POW!

The hard attack forced Ruby to stagger back several feet. T. Hawk quickly stepped forward and grabbed Ruby Heart by the face for his Stormhammer attack. He jumped up swinging Ruby like a basketball and dunking her to the ground hard.

Ruby held herself in face. She held back her tears and screams even though she wanted to whimper in pain. But, she wouldn't give up that easily. Mustering all her strength, Ruby Heart jumped to her feet and charged forward surrounded by a shield of blue flames for another Schwarzelle attack.

WHAM!

T. Hawk found himself engulfed in those blue flames again.

She extinguished the flames and sent T. Hawk up into the air again with another Sublimation hitting him with that waterspout. Before T. Hawk could regain control, Ruby Heart her Fierce Anchor Capture twirling and launching her small anchor at an skyward 45 degree angle catching T. Hawk.

In that half second, Ruby Heart launched herself upwards and nailed T. Hawk with more hard punches and kicks. She swung her anchor sending T. Hawk flying back still in midair. Quickly, Ruby executed another Jab Anchor Grab launching the anchor and catching T. Hawk. He was quickly dragged back as Ruby blasted him away with another cannon blast.

BOOM!

She charged forward for another Schwarzelle attack ramming T. Hawk and engulfing him in flames once again. The fight was still in the air as photographers took pictures of this awesome aerial battle taking place between Ruby Heart and T. Hawk. Ruby Heart executed another Jab Anchor Grab onto T. Hawk.

BOOM!

Both fighters landed on the ground breathing heavily. Ruby Heart put up a good fight for T. Hawk. But T. Hawk was big and strong with a lot of endurance. With a burst of energy, T. Hawk ran forward and downed Ruby Heart with a hard clothesline. He then picked Ruby back up and knocked executed a fireman's carry takedown slamming her onto the hard ground once again. T. Hawk then jumped up and bodysplashed Ruby Heart knocking the much needed wind from her.

T. Hawk then picked Ruby Heart back up once again. He charged up and executed his Super Stormhammer. It was a more powerful version of his regular Stormhammer attack.

WHAM!

Ruby Heart was slammed onto the ground hard. She laid there barely conscious not being able to get up. The woman was completely stunned from the attack. Officially, she was in la-la land and not able to continue to match any longer.

An exhausted T. Hawk fell on one knee.

T. Hawk was declared the winner of the match. Luckily for Ruby Heart, this loss wouldn't count in the tournament. This would give the beautiful Ruby Heart a chance to fully redeem herself at the loss to the hands of T. Hawk.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene with all available data gathered.

**International Exhibition Center**

**6:23 PM**

Yusuke Urameshi and Haga Reiko.

The young Yusuke Urameshi stood in the designated fighting area in his supposed first fight in this year's Millennium Tournament. He and the others were instructed by Koenma to enter this tournament and find out as much as they can about the mysterious and gruesome murders taking place in Osaka, Japan.

Also, to gather information if it's either human or demon related. So far, what they learned that this is purely biological and nothing magic, spirit, or demon oriented. With the outbreak happening in the stadium a few days ago, it was learned that this revolved around the Umbrella Corporation. This dark corporation hasn't been on the spirit radar.

But, it was worth checking out.

Yusuke stretched out and eyed his opponent, a young Haga Reiko. Seemed that the young woman was cosplaying as Kyo Kusanagi. It also seemed she was a big fan of Kyo Kusanagi as well.

Standing behind Yusuke was Kuwabara, Botan, Genkai, and Keiko.

"I see you're a fan of Kyo Kusanagi," Yusuke commented.

Reiko's eyes lit up, "h-how did you know!"

"Um, I guess it's intuition," Yusuke faked.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

The two young fighters slowly circled each other. Reiko was the first to run forward throwing as many kicks then followed up with an axe kick that Yusuke jumped back and avoided. However, the young woman wasn't done yet.

Reiko jumped forward with a spin kick then crouched for a footsweep.

Yusuke jumped away from the first kick and back flipped away from the footsweep. He extended his arms forward grabbing the hand of Reiko as she attempted to punch him then throwing her to the other side.

However, Reiko gently landed on her feet charging forward and hitting Yusuke with her shoulder for a Side Slam attack. Yusuke was immediately knocked away from that attack. Kuwabara standing in the background was cracking up.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Urameshi getting his ass kicked by a chick!" Kuwabara cracked.

"Up yours, Kuwabara!" Yusuke fired back as he jumped forward with a somersault kick that Reiko jumped back and evaded. But the young boy wasn't done as he came forward throwing all sorts of punches and kicks to the young woman.

POW!

SMACK!

POW!

SMACK!

POW!

He managed to get a few hits on the young Haga Reiko. He aimed his finger like a gun and used the other hand to hold the hand in place. Yusuke focused on the young Reiko.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled shooting a bright blast of his spirit energy at Reiko.

Reiko quickly jumped to the side as she barely avoided the Spirit Gun attack. She quickly slided towards Yusuke in retaliation for her The Body is Sweet attack throwing a hard body hit to Yusuke. The young girl followed up after her Kyuushou moved throwing another body punch then finishing off with a Nanse kicking Yusuke away ending the three hit combo attack.

Kuwabara laughed even harder.

Yusuke held himself a bit shaking off the attacks coming from the young woman. She came forward throwing more hard punches at him.

CRACK!

POW!

WHAM!

CRACK!

POW!

POW!

A few of the hits managed to make impact with Yusuke. In retaliation, Yusuke rushed forward throwing several hard punches of his own then pushed Reiko away with a spinning side kick. He then followed up with a spin kick with spinning hook kick.

Yusuke jumped up and executed a spinning axe heel kick to the top of Reiko's head stunning her for a bit. The young woman was stunned as Yusuke ran forward throwing a side thrust kick to the face, another to the chest, and a spinning back thrust kick to the gut sending her back a few feet. He wasn't going to make this fight easy for the girl.

"Yusuke, don't be too rough!" Keiko exclaimed.

"You're such a brute, you know that!" Botan exclaimed in rhetoric.

Reiko slowly got to her feet and dusted herself off as Yusuke charged at her throwing more hard punches and kicks to her. She managed to block most of the punches.

"Demon Fire!" Reiko yelled as she rose up with a spinning uppercut surrounded by flames.

Yusuke flew up engulfed in those orange flames. In midair, he shook it off and axial flipped as he was upside down facing Reiko. Getting a good aim, Yusuke aimed his hand like a gun.

"Spirit Gun!" he yelled.

The blast of spirit energy flew forward hitting Reiko in the chest sending her back to the hard ground. She was hurt badly from the attack. Yusuke landed on his feet and stood waiting for Reiko to get back to her feet.

Slowly, Reiko pushed herself up to her feet and motioned for Yusuke to come at her.

Popping his neck, Yusuke came forward throwing more punches and kicks. Reiko managed to block half the attacks while taking damage from the other half. She countered with a spin kick with spinning crescent kick across the face. With Yusuke open, she jumped up and executed her R.E.D. Kick bringing a spinning axe heel kick onto his head stunning him some.

Reiko then hit him with her Everybody Take this Blow attack throwing two strong uppercuts to the body.

POW!

CRACK!

Yusuke's eyes widened feeling the effect of those hard punches. Reiko then smacked him with some more hard punches.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

The sight of this cracked Kuwabara up greatly.

Reiko charged up and executed her Orochi Anger super attack sliding forward waving her hand as a large flame erupted. Yusuke was set on fire.

Yusuke was on one knee with his body smoking. He stood to his feet and shook it off cracking his knuckles and popping the joints all around his body. Calmly, he stood to his feet.

"You're good," Yusuke complimented and added, "but not good enough to beat me."

"What?" Reiko asked.

"What are you talking about, Yusuke!" Keiko demanded.

"I was playing you," Yusuke answered to Reiko. He cracked his fingers a bit and aimed at Reiko who was exhausted from the attack. "Double Spirit Gun!" he yelled firing two consecutive blasts of spirit energy making impact with Reiko.

Reiko didn't see it coming at all.

She was laying on the ground unconscious and Yusuke was declared the winner. Kuwabara was silent.

"About time, dimwit," Genkai coldly commented.

Botan then smacked Yusuke upside the head.

"Ow!" Yusuke exclaimed holding the back of his head. "What was that for!"

"For being so rough!" Botan answered.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Keiko added kicking Yusuke in the shin.

"Ow!" Yusuke jumped.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene with all the available data gathered on both fighters. Yusuke Urameshi would be under close observation.

"C'mon, we have to meet the others for dinner," Keiko said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Yusuke replied. Thinking about this tournament, there was one man he wanted to fight; the legendary Japanese Shotokan fighter: Ryu Hoshi. There was this strong aura of energy surrounded Ryu. He would want to see how strong that fighter really is.

**Osaka Temmangu**

**6:48 PM**

Axl Low and Marco Rodriguez.

Both fighters stood in the designated fighting area facing one another. Axl Low was glad to be back in his own century for once after being hurled two centuries into the future. He had more concerns right now such as the Umbrella Corporation whom had taken him captive for several days.

Marco Rodriguez, Ryo Sakazaki's Brazilian student stood in front of the English fighter. He had the intense look on his eyes. This would be a very fierce fight.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without hesitation, Marco Rodriguez rushed forward throwing several powerful straight punches getting a few hits on Axl Low.

POW!

POW!

Axl quickly defended with his dual kusuri-gama and retaliated with a spin kick with spinning hook kick. However, Marco stepped back avoiding the first kick and ducked avoiding the second kick but got hit on the head as Axl executed a spinning wheel kick.

WHAM!

Marco staggered but charged forward like a buffalo with his fist out executing his Ryuu-Sen Ken special attack. The blow caused Axl to fly back a few feet allowing the Brazilian to launch another attack.

"Ko-ou Ken!" Marco yelled shooting off a fireball from his palms as it flew and hit Axl.

SMACK!

Axl hit the ground but jumped to his feet again and motioned for Marco to come at him. Marco obliged and ran forward at him. As Marco got closer, Axl jumped straight into the air then came down spinning his blades in a circular motion for his Raiei Sageki special attack crashing down hard.

Luckily, Marco jumped back or he would've been severely cut.

Marco back flipped to safety but somersaulted back at Axl who quickly rolled out the way to avoid a downward punch to the chest area. Instead of Axl's chest, Marco hit the ground making a somewhat of a small crack.

Photographers went nuts taking pictures of the action.

The fight quickly became interrupted by loud screams. People looked away from the match to a few civilians running away from a large crowd of hungry zombies. Seems that small outbreaks were popping up all over Osaka.

"Bloody hell, another one!" Axl exclaimed.

"More zombies?" Marco asked.

One poor guy got ganged up on and taken to the ground where he got torn apart by a bunch of hungry zombies. It wasn't a quickly death at all. On the contrary, it was a slow and painful death as the man screamed at the top of his lungs.

Photographers quickly took pictures of the action. There was nothing anybody could've done to save that poor man.

"Ko-oh Ken!" Marco yelled sending a fireball forward hitting two zombies setting them ablaze.

"Go back to where you belong you wankers!" Axl exclaimed as he spun his weapon taking one of their heads. A geyser of blood gushed out from the neck. He quickly jumped out of the way to avoid getting drenched.

One zombie held out his arms attempted a grab only to be pushed away by a side thrust kick from Marco's foot. Quickly, the Brazilian threw a spinning hook kick to the head snapping the neck area rendering the zombie useless. Another grabbed Marco from behind only to be tossed to the other side.

Without hesitating, Marco kicked the head making it go splat. It was pretty yucky and messy indeed.

Axl quickly executed his Rensen Geki, quickly throwing one of his sickles in front of him which was a glowing green color. The speed of the blade flew forward taking the heads of three zombies before flying back.

Two more zombies closed in extending their arms right at Axl.

"Sensa Geki!" Axl yelled throwing out the sickle in a glowing green color, retracting it, grabbing the chain, and spinning it fast in a circle. Their heads were cleanly sliced off by Axl's special attack.

Marco threw a side thrust kick and a hard spinning hook kick tearing the head off another zombie.

Axl jumped up into the air and did a fiery leap at three zombies with his Axl Bomber special attack setting them ablaze.

"Ko-oh Ken!" Marco shouted taking down another zombie with a fireball. He turned around throwing several punches to the forehead of another zombie then finishing him off with a powerful Ryuu-Sen Ken to the head making it go splat.

Axl quickly decapitated another zombie with his kusuri-gama.

"Ko Hou!" Marco yelled taking out another zombie with a rising uppercut. He landed to take out one zombie with a flurry of fast punches and kicks then proceeded to work on the next zombie. More zombies were closing in on Marco from all sides.

He could see it happening. But, the Brazilian didn't care for he would show these walking undead the full power of Kyokugen.

"Jou-dan Harai!" Marco shoulted lowering his shoulder charging at two zombies. The zombies affected flew back and hit the hard ground breaking their necks. He quickly rolled forward through the clearing he had just made.

The zombies slowly scuffled and turned towards Marco staggering towards him.

"Hyakue Renshou!" Axl yelled sending ut his blades now on fire in a wide circular pattern around him starting from the front, splitting, then coming together again. The special attack caught the zombies that staggered towards Marco.

Marco gave Axl the nod of approval before continuing to take on his share of zombies.

"Haou Shoukou Ken!" Marco yelled shooting out a big and fast fireball taking out a good number of zombies in the process.

A young woman stepped forward pulling out a handgun from her purse popping zombies left and right assisting the two fighters. Seemed the woman had experience in this type of stuff. Her handgun was a police issued one.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

"Haou Shoukou Ken!" Marco yelled launching another big fast fireball.

The woman quickly reloaded. Before she could pull the trigger, the woman stopped and watched the two fighters dismantle these zombies with their bare hands. She had a pretty shocked and surprised look on her face.

"Midare Gami!" Axl yelled holding up his hands sending out chains in a circular pattern surrounding his feet catching many zombies. The caught zombies were attacked by more chains that came out rapidly from various sides piercing through them.

As the chains stopped coming out, all the zombies caught instantly exploded. Nothing was left of these undead things.

"Ryuuko Ranbu!" Marco yelled rushing forward punching and kicking one zombie repeatedly then finishing off with an uppercut. He turned around yelling "Kyokugen Ko Hou!" tearing up another zombie with a powerful rising uppercut.

The woman quickly aimed and finished off the rest of the zombies. She was relentless in taking these things out of the picture for good. Both fighters turned and saw the angered looks in her eyes.

"Easy lady," Marco said slowly approaching the woman.

The woman shook her head and lowered the gun, "sorry... Just that I haven't seen these things in a few years and I was hoping it would've stayed like that."

"I see," Axl replied slowly approaching the woman.

"What's your name, miss?" Marco asked.

"Name's Rita," she answered introducing herself.

"I'm Marco."

"Name's Axl."

**Umeda Centre Building**

**7:13 PM**

Athena Asimiya and Miroku.

The Buddhist monk stood before gazing at the likes of the fighter and pop singer Athena Asimiya. He was pretty much in awe at her beauty. Kagome stood at the side with Inuyasha, Shippo, and an injured Sango.

"Oh lord..." Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pointed over to Athena Asimiya, "Miroku's going to cause a major incident, I know it..."

"Is she some high priestess of something?" Shippo asked.

Kagome shook her head, "she's a very popular pop singer in this century."

"Pop singer?" Shippo asked.

"I'll explain later," Kagome replied.

Miroku went up and placed his hands over Athena's hands. "Bare me a child?"

With that, photographers immediately took snapshots of the incident. Reporters nearby were writing on their pads about this monk asking Athena to bare him a child. Athena blushed a bit.

"She's mine!" yelled Kensou from the background.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted.

SMACK!

Miroku held a hand over the red mark on his face given to him by Athena.

"How could you, cheating on your girlfriend like that!" Athena exclaimed.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without a moment's hesitation, Athena ran at Miroku throwing a barrage of fast punches and kicks. Miroku jumped back blocking her attacks with his staff.

"Can't we talk this over?" Miroku asked as he leaned forward feeling up on Athena's ass.

Athena's eyes widened in shock but shook it off nailing Miroku in the face with a few hard punches.

POW!

POW!

POW!

"Psycho Ball!" she yelled firing a ball of her psychic energy right at Miroku.

"Spirit Ward!" Miroku yelled countering with a piece of flaming holy paper that negated the attack.

Athena jumped upwards and surrounded herself with psychic energy before crashing down onto Miroku for her Phoenix Arrow special attack. The monk was caught off guard and Athena would severely punish him for grabbing her ass like that.

Sango sat on the ground watching in satisfaction at Miroku getting what he deserves.

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

WHAM!

Athena continued thrashing Miroku with all sorts of punches and kicks. She threw a double palm strike to the chest forcing Miroku to fly back a few feet landing on his ass.

Inuyasha stood laughing.

"This is pitiful, Miroku!" Inuyasha laughed some more.

WHAM!

Miroku was smacked hard across the face with a fast and powerful kick.

Athena followed up with her Psychic Teleport spinning then dash-teleporting forward getting behind Miroku.

"Psycho Ball!" Athena yelled.

WHAM!

Miroku flew forward after getting hit by Athena's Psycho Ball. He quickly rolled forward and recovered from the blast. The young man got back to his feet and turned to face Athena once again.

He gave a smirk to her.

"Playing rough aren't we?" he asked in a rhetorical smug.

"I'll show you rough," Athena said throwing more punches and kicks to Miroku who dodged and blocked.

Though Miroku is a lecherous pervert, he's not one to underestimate.

Miroku moved forward spanking Athena's ass a few times, "very nice..." He gave a smile.

Athena quickly grabbed Miroku by the shoulder and threw him onto the other side. She quickly jumped up into the air yelling "Psycho Ball!"

"Spirit Ward!" Miroku yelled negating the blast of psychic energy from Athena.

Both fighters gently landed on their feet. Athena just glared at Miroku not taking this fight seriously and just trying to cop a feel.

"You seem to have something for everything," Athena said.

"Why don't we talk this over?" Miroku asked.

"Sure... After this!" Athena yelled.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"Athena is pulling off one of her most powerful attacks," Kagome answered.

Athena surrounded herself with orbs for her Shining Crystal Bit Desperation Attack. She then shot the orbs right at Miroku.

"That doesn't look good..." Miroku said.

Inuyasha continued to laugh his ass off at the sight of Miroku getting his ass whooped by a woman. Though Miroku deserved it.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled unleashing his wind tunnel and sucking up all the orbs.

As Miroku quickly sealed off his Wind Tunnel, Athena jumped into the air and executed her Phoenix Fang Arrow Desperation Move slamming herself into him several times.

The monk didn't see it coming.

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

Miroku was dazed and confused at what he didn't see coming.

Athena charged up one last time dashing at Miroku for her Psychic 10 Desperation Move. She threw a series of hits while changing into costumes she once wore.

Photographers took shots at this amazing sight.

"Wow..." Shippo said mesmorized.

Athena finished it off with her Psycho Bomber dealing Miroku a lot of damage. She was standing and declared the winner.

Miroku laid there dazed and out of it.

"Serves you right, Miroku!" Sango exclaimed.

"Hahahahahahaha, you got your ass kicked by a girl!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing it in.

"Inuyasha...SIT!"

Umbrella operatives quickly left the scene gathering information both fighters.

**Midosuji Street**

**7:36 PM**

Lord Raptor and Natsu Aihara.

"Right, let's get this party started," Lord Raptor said.

Natsu nodded.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

"Jikkon Serve!" Natsu yelled jumping up and serving a volleyball right at Raptor's head.

Lord Raptor jumped at Natsu as his legs turned into a spinning saw trying to get her with his Skull Blade special attack.

Natsu quickly jumped back and executed another Jikkon Serve hitting Raptor in the face with a volleyball. The blow stunned Raptor a bit as he hit the ground getting to his feet to be attacked a barrage of fast punches and kicks.

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

It was getting late. Natsu almost forgot she had to go out to dinner with Roberto, Shoma, and Nagare in a few minutes to talk things over.

Natsu quickly stopped.

Raptor stepped back trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong lass? You were doing good, why'd you stop?" Raptor asked in a puzzled look. Seemed he was looking forward to a fight.

"I love to fight... But damn, I remember I have a dinner date... I can't stand the possibly of that Momo trying to get Shoma," Natsu explained in anger.

Raptor laughed.

"Go on, claim your man!" Raptor said.

"Take a rain check?" Natsu asked.

"Eh, sure. Not in the mood for fighting myself now... Guess I'll go have a few drinks at the pub," Raptor replied as he walked off.

The crowd grumbled in disappointment.

Umbrella operatives tried to sneak off but were spotted by Raptor.

"Hey, you're those blokes from Umbrella!" he exclaimed.

The Umbrella operatives tried to retreat but were caught in Raptor's Death Voltage EX Super Attack as he sent a shock through their bodies.

**HCF Airfield Hangar**

Albert Wesker stood in the center in front of several transport helicopters. People split up into several groups sat around listening to what the man had to say. Jack Krauser stood at Albert Wesker's side.

One group consisted of Vermillion, Leon, Ten Count, Adam, Zola, Toujin, Balga, Atahua, Tau, Rachel, Schultz, Miss Til, Judgement, Abel, Wolf, and Repli. It was like the old Organization put together again.

Then there were the Fallen Stars consisting of Earthquake, Robber Soul, Zato-1/Eddie, Deku, Setsuna, Akatsuki Musashi, Nero Chaos, Shuranui Gen-An, Mukuro, and the priestess known as Kikyo.

Sitting at another table were two men known as Jagi and Thouther. Both men enlisting Wesker's help to eliminate the Fist of the North Star: Kenshiro. The two men were joined by the man known as Juda, who wanted to get rid of a fighter named Rei as well.

Leaning by the side was Shiva.

So far, Wesker had found himself a formidible group of fighters to work for him.

Word of another group concerned him: WAREZ and its leader, Goodman. But Wesker had other things to deal with right now.

"Several Umbrella facilities you must attack," Wesker explained.

He pointed to one facility that was underneath a library.

"Vermillion, you'll take your group and attack this facility. Be careful for its heavily guarded," Wesker explained and continued, "kill everybody and take their research."

"With pleasure," Vermillion replied.

Wesker pointed to another location. This one was underneath the sewers. "Kikyo... Take the other group to this location. There's some valuable research... I need it."

Kikyo nodded, "very well."

"Thouther, Jagi, and Juda... You'll go with Krauser here and break into the Tournmanent Committee's database. Get all the information on fighters, criminal organizations, and anybody else on their payrolls."

Thouther nodded.

"Perhaps you might find some info on that Kenshiro person."

"What's my job?" Shiva asked.

Wesker pointed out to pictures of a black luxury sedan.

"The V.I.P. riding in the car is a higher up in operations throughout Japan. He has the information of Alexia Ashford's whereabouts. Extract whatever you can from the man and take him out," Wesker explained.

"Now you're talking," Shiva replied as he walked off.


	211. Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 9

Spar Sessions Day 1: Part 9

**Historical Promenade Uemachi-dai-kita Course**

**7:56 PM**

Johnny Sfondi and Ukyo Tachibana.

The two men stood there in the designated fighting area of the location. Johnny Sfondi the leader of the Jellyfist Pirates and Ukyo Tachibana would be fighting against each other. Seemed that the two of them were skilled in Iaijutsu.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Both men unsheated their blades and attacked at the same time as both attacks negated each other. Seemed both of them knew their stuff very well. Johnny moved forward and slashed several times with his katana as Ukyo quickly and swiftly blocked and deflected his attacks.

Ukyo quickly tossed an apple and slashed multiple times executing his Hiken Sasameyuki special attack cutting it into pieces while trying to attack Johnny at the same time. However, Johnny jumped up and dashed backwards to safety from the attack. But Ukyo quickly follows suit after the young pirate swordsman.

Johnny quickly executed his Mist Finer special attack slashing horizontally with a wave of aqua blue energy following it. Ukyo quickly blocked the the attack and continued dashing at him.

As Ukyo dashed at him, Johnny executed his Glitter is Gold special attack throwing a coin at Ukyo bounching off the side of his shoulder. The significance was unknown. Johnny executed another Glitter is Gold special attack hitting Ukyo with another coin.

Ukyo slashed left and right continuing to dash towards Johnny. But his moves were quickly blocked by Johnny's fast swordsmanship. He was impressed with this man's ability to handle a katana.

He quickly executed his Hiken Tsubame Gaeshi, rotating with his sword extended creating an arc of flame.

Quickly, Johnny countered as he jumped up at Ukyo for his Divine Transport and quickly following up with his Divine Flame shooting a downwards flame. Both attacks negated each other and exploded.

BOOM!

Johnny executed another Glitter is Gold on Ukyo during the explosion. Ukyo didn't know the significance yet of getting hit by the coins. He would soon find out.

As Ukyo got close enough, Johnny executed his Mist Finer, which was at level 3 right now. The slashes went from low to mid level catching Ukyo off guard. He managed to cut Ukyo a few times.

Ukyo quickly retaliated with his Hiken Kagero charging briefly then ripping his sword from its sheath sending a flash of energy stunning Johnny. With Johnny stunned, Ukyo flung another apple and slashed rapidly drawing him in for his Hiken Sasameyuki Sen special attack.

In between slashes, Johnny executed his Glitter is Gold special attack. This time tossing three coins at Ukyo without him knowing. As Ukyo finished his special attack, Johnny executed his Bacchus Sigh releasing mist.

Ukyo looked around to find himself surrounded by that mist. He turned to see Johnny executed another Mist Finer.

"That move won't work on me again," Ukyo said.

The mist prevented Ukyo from blocking the attack letting him bear the full brunt of Johnny's Mist Finer attack. Ukyo could do nothing but get hit from the full force of Johnny's Mist Finer.

Photographers quickly took shots of the action.

Ukyo staggered back bleeding but not out of the picture. He dashed back at Johnny swinging his blade left and right.

Johnny stepped back blocking each one.

Ukyo quickly slid forward with after images hacking into Johnny three times. Now Johnny was severely bleeding just like Ukyo.

Johnny swung his katana a few times as Ukyo quickly blocked and deflected. He quickly jumped up into the air and executed his Ensenga special attack, a flaming slash that caught Ukyo and engulfed him in flames.

While Ukyo was stunned and engulfed, Johnny executed another Bacchus Sigh on him. As the mist surrounded Ukyo, Johnny executed another Mist Finer hitting him for more damage.

Ukyo staggered back a few feet as Johnny dashed forward. As Johnny got close enough, Ukyo swung his sword a few times and executed his Hiken Tsubame Gaeshi engulfing Johnny in an arc of flame stunning him.

Dashing at Johnny, Ukyo threw a fast side kick forcing him back a few steps.

With Ukyo dashing and attacking, Johnny did the best he could blocking most of the attacks. He still got hit by a few swipes.

Johnny quickly rolled backwards as Ukyo leaped upwards then descending with a downward vertical slash. With Ukyo open, Johnny dashed forward swinging his sword left to right. Ukyo managed to block most of the attacks.

Ukyo jumped to his right dodging Johnny's Glitter is Cold technique.

Johnny executed a downward Mist Finer slashing at Ukyo's legs causing him to stagger. As Ukyo staggered, Johnny ran forward throwing a barrage of kicks to the face and chest area.

Using his sheath, Ukyo blocked the next kick and forced Johnny back.

Johnny did his best to block Ukyo's attack and forced him back a few steps. Both men continued fighting with their Iaijutsu swords. Neither side giving in.

Both fighters fell on one knee weakened by the loss of blood.

"That was pretty good," Johnny complimented.

"I have to say the same for you," Ukyo replied.

Both men fell to the ground passed out. Paramedics quickly rushed on the scene to take them to the hospital for recovery.

At the same time, Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene with all available data gathered on the two men.

**Seiganji Temple**

**8:12 PM**

Gai Tendou and Makoto.

The two young fighters stood in the center of the designated fighting area. Gai Tendou was a young and muscular Japanese boy about seventeen years of age. He fought in the Buriki-One Tournament that was held in Southtown.

His fighting style was Shootfighting, a style that combined Wrestling, Muay Thai, and Jiu-Jitsu. A perfect hybrid art that's sought out by many mixed-martial arts fighters. This was his first time competing in the Millennium Tournament. It would be the perfect opportunity to test his skills against the greatest fighters of the world.

Standing in front of him was the young female Karate master, Makoto. Her reason for competing was to bring the pride back to her father's dojo. This was the perfect opportunity for Makoto to show what her style of Karate was very capable of.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

With that, both fighters slowly walked towards each other. Not hesitating for one second, Makoto threw several palm strikes to her male opponent.

Gai quickly ducked and dashed forward lifting Makoto by the leg for a single-leg takedown.

Makoto quickly rolled backwards as Gai attempted to mount himself on top of her chest for some close quarters punching action. Getting to her feet, Makato stepped forward for a powerful stomp. However, Gai quickly bent back and grabbed the foot with both hands and attempted to place her in an ankle lock.

Using her free foot, Makoto kicked Gai in the face forcing him back a few steps. She rolled back to her feet creating distance from Gai Tendou.

Gai quickly rushed forward throwing an upwards knee strike to the gut area of Makoto causing her to get the wind knocked out of her. He quickly shot downwards for a double leg take down on Makoto then placed his legs on across on top of her chest, grabbed the arm, and tugged downwards for a straight leg armbar submission.

POP!

Makoto winced as Gai rolled back onto his feet.

"Hayate!" Makoto yelled dashing forward for a really fast straight punch to the chest of Gai Tendou forcing him onto the ground. She somersaulted and landed on top on Gai mounting herself on top of his chest punching him in the face repeatedly.

POW!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

CRACK!

POW!

However, Gai was an expert at ground fighting. He managed to block most of the punches that came his way from Makoto. Quickly grabbing one of the punches, Gai attempted to put Makoto in another armbar submission. She tried to punch Gai again only to have him grab the sleeve of the gi throwing her onto the other side.

Makoto quickly stood to her feet and jumped back as Gai tried to ground her again.

She stepped forward trying to punch Gai in the face and chest a few times. Some of the punches connected.

Quickly, Gai ducked under another punch and circled behind suplexing Makoto to the ground.

WHAM!

Makato staggered to her feet holding her head in pain as Gai threw hard Muay Thai roundhouses to her legs trying to slow her down. Each kick was especially painful.

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

He followed up with a Muay Thai clinch kneeing Makoto in the face repeatedly a few times. Gai then let up with a very hard knee strike to the forehead of Makoto.

CRACK!

The young girl was severely stunned and disoriented.

Makoto sluggishly threw a hard punch as Gai stepped back and countered with a hard side thrust kick to the gut area.

POW!

He quickly circled behind trying to wrap his arm around Makoto's neck for a rear choke.

WHAM!

Makoto quickly countered with a hard back thrust kick to the gut followed by two back elbow strikes to the chest area. With Gai briefly caught off guard, Makoto turned and grabbed him with one hand on the waist of his trunks and the other hand on his shoulder taking him to the ground with a hip toss.

She quickly kneeled down and punched downwards four times forcing Gai get the wind knocked out of hit.

Gai slowly got on one knee facing Makoto.

"Hayate!" Makoto yelled dashing forward punching Gai right in the forehead.

POW!

Gai flew back a few feet as photographers quickly took shots of the action.

Makoto rushed quickly and took Gai down wih a baseball side as soon as he got back on his feet. She had to ground Gai as much as she could while keeping her distance from him at the same time. If Gai could get her to the ground then the match would be over.

Gai got on one knee and charged forward trying to tackle Makoto to the ground only to be knocked back by a hard front kick.

WHACK!

As Gai staggered back, Makoto ran at him again.

"Karakusa!" she yelled grabbing Gai, lifting him up, and dropping him down afterwards. Gai Tendou wasn't the only one who could grapple. Makoto kneeled down and grabbed Gai's arm for a key lock armbar submission.

Quickly, Gai rolled away and stood to his feet again.

Makoto stood back up striking with fast punches and kicks as Gai managed to block and evade most of them. But Gai came forward and threw a bunch of hard jabs and crosses back at Makoto. Half of them managed to connect with Makoto.

Gai quickly executed his Wheel Combo: Maxi Edge special attack leaping in with a jump kick knocking Makoto to the ground. He quickly folowed up with a jumping heel drop that was similar to Terry Bogard's Crack Shoot. Afterwards, he finished up with a straight kick.

Makoto rolled back to her feet quickly blocking Gai's fast palm strikes to the face and the gut area. He sure was giving Makoto a run for her money. As Gai threw a hard hook punch, Makoto ducked under and threw several hard chops to the chest and the gut area.

"Oroshi!" she yelled executing an overhead downward chop to the top of Gai's head dizzying him for the moment.

With Gai temporarily out of it, Makoto rushed him throwing a barrage of hard punches and kicks. She then smacked him with a spin kick, spinning hook kick, and three side kicks.

With a burst of force, Gai threw a palm strike to the chest area then followed up to the face. He came forward hitting the gut area with a knee strike and threw a spinning Thai sweep kick weakening Makoto's legs.

He then executed his Bridge Sway with Back Knuckle hitting Makoto for a very hard hit.

POW!

Gai executed another Bridge Sway following up with a Bridge Sway Upper to the chin of Makoto.

WHAM!

He then executed his Gai Spider attack.

Makoto retaliated with a barrage of kicks with most of them connecting with Gai and following up with another Hayate. Gai staggered back as Makoto continued the assault throwing fast and hard punches to him.

Gai retaliated with a hard front snap kick to the gut and another hard front snap kick to the face area. He quickly followed up with a hard Thai roundhouse to the leg area and a hard roundhouse to the face. The young boy followed with a back thrust kick and a spinning crescent axe heel kick to the top of Makoto's head.

He then stepped up with a left hook with right spinning back fist across the face area.

WHAM!

SMACK!

He came forward hitting Makoto with a hard uppercut.

"Fukiage!" Makoto yelled punching upwards launching Gai into the air. She quickly jumped up after Gai nailing him with all sorts of punches and kicks.

WHAM!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

WHAM!

Both fighters quickly landed on the ground. Gai staggered a bit as Makoto threw more hard punches to him.

Before she could do anything more, Gai charged up.

He executed his Timing Shoubu super attack following up with a Slider, Knee Upper, Gai Driller, Gai Wheel, and Gai Spider dealing Makoto a lot of damage. Still, Makoto stood not wanting to give up. Wanting to end the fight quickly, Gai threw a hard front snap kick forcing Makoto to bend down.

Gai quickly wrapped his right arm around Makoto's neck and applied pressure. He fell backwards taking Makoto down with him and quickly wrapped his legs around her waist. The young man applied more pressure to the neck area cutting off the air circulation.

In a matter of moments, Makoto tapped out to Gai's guillotine choke.

Gai released the hold and rolled back to his feet. He was declared the winner. Makoto laid there slowly breathing. This was the first time she'd faced someone of that caliber. Luckily, it was only a sparring match.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene with all available data gathered.

**Club Quattro**

**8:35 PM**

**Osaka Prefectural Museum of Kamigata Comedy and Performing Arts**

Ai and Mahrahia.

The two fighters stood in their designated fighting areas. Both fighters were new to the Millennium Tournament. Mahrahia had fought her first fight and lost against the one known as K'. She was fighting in this tournament to help bring back her former master: Dio Brando.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without hesitating, Mahrahia took out a knife and started slashing at Ai. While slashing, Mahrahia used her other hand snapping her fingers for her Bast's Magnetism technique as a power outlet appeared in front of her.

Ai quickly backflipped to avoid getting touched by the outlet.

Mahrahia snapped her fingers again this time making the outlet appear right behind Ai. The outlet touched Ai making her body magnetized. She continued slashing at Ai this time her knife attacks were a little faster and a bit more accurate due to the magnetized body pulling the blade in its direction.

Ai retaliated and executed her Whirlwind Fist turning into a small tornado knocking Mahrahia to the ground. Soon as Mahrahia got up, Ai came at her with a barrage of punches and kicks.

WHAM!

CRACK!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

Ai quickly followed up with her Baseball Stars special attack taking a baseball bat and swinging it at Mahrahia. Mahrahia felt the blow as she flew back a few feet. She then followed up with her Baseball Stars 2 summoning up a Tetris block and hitting it with the baseball bat.

The Tetris block flew at full force hitting Mahrahia before she could hit the ground.

WHAM!

Mahrahia quickly got up and dusted herself off. She executed her Correction special attack throwing out three random metal objects that spun around. Snapping her fingers again, she executed another Bast's Magnetism. The outlet appeared right in front of Ai as she touched it magnetizing her body another level.

The three objects spun around then targetted Ai.

As the objects flew close, Ai quickly executed her 2020 Super Catch absorbing the projectiles. She could feel herself become stronger in the process.

"Hmph..." Mahrahia replied.

The Stand wielder wasn't shocked nor impressed with the young girl. To Mahrahia, Ai posed nothing more than a nuissance.

Mahrahia executed her Kandenkuro-Kogo throwing a kitchen knife up into the air cutting one of the power lines. The severed powerline fell downward as it almost touched Ai's body. However, the live powerline dangled on the ground like a wild snake.

Ai then executed her Joy Joy Block special attack summoning a Tetris block came down slowly then at full speed came to the ground in front of Mahrahia. With Mahrahia distracted, Ai executed another Baseball Stars 2 attack summoning another Tetris block and swinging it her way.

WHACK!

Snapping her fingers again, Mahrahia executed another Bast's Magnetism as Ai's body touched the outlet charging her body up another level. She followed up with another Correction summoning up three more random metal objects as they spun around her body and flew right at Ai.

Ai quickly ducked under the objects as they made a 180 and came at her again. She turned and executed another 2020 Super Catch absorbing the projectiles. The young girl felt herself powering up even more.

Mahrahia came back kicking and slashing with her knife as Ai blocked with her robotic arm. She was a highly dangerous opponent to deal with. Her Stand power of magnetism was very dangerous and possibly lethal. Also, she was in love with Dio Brando.

As Mahrahia slashed forward, Ai stepped back and kicked forward hitting her in the gut. Ai then followed with her Bushin Ken creating a mirror image that slided forward hitting Mahrahia for damage. She executed another Bushin Ken this time teleporting behind Mahrahia.

With the back in the open, Ai executed another Baseball Stars swinging hard with the bat. Mahrahia flew forward then hitting the hard ground.

The young Ai followed with her Joy Joy Balloon sitting on top of a bouncing balloon. She followed up with her Joy Joy Treasure tossing random objects all around with some of them hitting Mahrahia in the process.

Snapping her fingers again, Mahrahia executed another Bast's Magnetism.

Before the outlet could touch her, Ai executed her Lightning Ball as a field of electricity surrounded the balloon. The outlet was fried in the process. Ai's balloon was gone, too.

Ai executed another Joy Joy Block as it crashed down on top of Mahrahia.

Executing another Joy Joy Balloon, Ai stood on top and executed her Moonsault hopping off and hitting Mahrahia with a kick. With Mahrahia now stunned, Ai threw more hard punches and kicks to her. Ai executed another Whirlwind Fist taking Mahrahia to the ground.

Rolling back to her feet, Mahrahia spun the knife and slashed forward cutting Ai in the arm.

The young girl held her arm in pain wincing from the stinging sensation. Quickly, she crouched down taking Mahrahia down with footsweep.

Ai had to end this fight as fast as she could.

Mahrahia executed two more Bast's Magnetisms charing Ai's body up two more levels. Quickly, she followed up with another Correction. As the three objects flew, Ai countered with another 2020 Super Catch.

Fully charged, Ai just let her have it.

Ai executed her Joy Joy Party summoning a whole bunch of Tetris blocks as they fell on top of Mahrahia. Charging up again, Ai executed her Last Resort super attack summoning a small robot drone shooting tiny projectiles.

"Power! Unit!" Ai shouted as the robot went for a kamikaze attack.

Soon, the match was over. Mahrahia laid on the ground unconscious. Ai was declared the winner of the bout.

Ai was on both knees holding the cut on her arm. Paramedics quickly rushed to the scene to collect the two fighters. This was Ai's first victory. But, since it was a sparring match her victory wouldn't count.

The same went for Mahrahia's loss.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene with all available data gathered.

**Osaka Municipal Central Library**

**8:48 PM**

Kisarah Westfield and Karin Kanzuki.

The two young girls stood in the middle of the designated fighting area in front of the library. Both of them were very young girls. First one was the heartbreaker known as Kisarah Westfield who had recently fought in the Battle Coliseum tournament.

Standing in front of her was Karin Kanzuki, the heiress to the Kanzuki Zaibatsu. She was also a veteran of the Street Fighter Tournaments. It was their first Millennium Tournament.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without a moment's hesitation, both girls ran at each other. Kisarah threw a barrage of kicks while swinging with her handbag. At the same time, Karin blocked the incoming attacks and countered with a spinning back fist that Kisarah quickly ducked under.

Kisarah quickly crouched down and took Karin down with a foot sweep.

Falling back, Karin planted one hand on the ground and cartwheeled back to safety. She came back at Kisarah throwing a whole bunch of punches and kicks at her. This was just the beginning of the match.

"Guren Ken!" Karin yelled punching forward two times connecting with Kisarah. "Ressen Chou!" she yelled following up with a throwing her forearm into Kisarah's torso then following up with an elbow to the face.

Kisarah staggered back holding herself in pain as Karin came forward hitting her with more hard punches and kicks. Karin stepped forward hitting her in the face with a side thrust kick and followed up with a back thrust kick to the gut area.

In retaliation, Kisarah executed her Hip Bazooka hoping forward with a kick aimed diagonally upward hitting Karin in the chin. She then followed up with her Rhythmic Bound vaulting over Karin and then executed the Rhythmic Kick, a mid-air split kick.

Karin was taken off guard but stood impressed by Kisarah's skills.

After getting hit, Karin quickly spun around in front of Kisarah and started hitting her with more fast punches and kicks. Kisarah managed to block most of the attacks letting a few slip past her defenses.

"Guren Ken!" Karin yelled doing those punches again and followed up with a "Mujen Kyaku!" hitting upward with her knee then the foot forcing Kisarah up into the air.

Kisarah quickly recovered as she did a corkscrew somersault and countered with her Hearty Brandisher A special attack swinging her bad in a downward arc hitting Karin on top of the head area. She followed up with her Brandisher F doing an upward swing taking Karin down.

As Kisarah landed, Karin spun in a breakdance to her feet. Kisarah was smacked in the face a few times forcing her to step back some. Karin quickly capitalized and started hitting Kisarah with more hard punches.

She then smacked Kisarah with a hard spinning back fist.

SMACK!

Kisarah came back kicking forward forcing Karin back. She smacked Karin repeatedly with her handbag then threw several kicks, then finished off with a spin kick with spinning side kick to the face area.

WHAM!

POW!

Karin quickly retaliated jumping forward with a side kick with back kick forcing Kisarah back. She came at her opponent throwing more punches and kicks. Grabbing Kisarah by the shoulders, Karin threw her to the other side.

Before hitting the ground, Kisarah landed gently on one knee. She dashed at Karin swinging her handbag repeatedly. Karin managed to defend herself against most of the attacks but got hit a few times across the face and the gut area.

Kisarah executed her Brandisher B special attack swinging her handbag downward taking Karin to the ground. Karin quickly rolled back to her feet and continued defending against Kisarah's attacks.

Quickly, Karin grabbed Kisarah and executed her Arakuma Inashi. She kneed Kisarah twice then dropped her to the ground. Kisarah on the ground executed a footsweep as Karin jumped back evading the sneak attack.

Kisarah got back to her feet and executed a spinning back kick hitting the upper chest of Karin. She then turned and rushed forward kicking Karin and hitting her repeatedly with that handbag.

WHACK!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHACK!

Karin managed to push Kisarah away and charged forward with her own barrage of punches and kicks.

WHACK!

POW!

CRACK!

WHAM!

POW!

"Guren Ken!" Karin yelled hitting Kisarah. "Daisokubarai!" she added sliding forward knocking Kisarah off her feet.

Kisarah quickly cartwheeled back to her feet and assumed her fighting stance.

Coming back at Karin, Kisarah swung her handbag some more and threw more hard kicks to the face, chest, and gut area. As Karin threw a spinning crescent kick, Kisarah executed her Brandisher C move switching sides.

Standing behind Karin, Kisarah executed a few painful kicks to the upper and lower back. She then threw a spin kick and spinning hook kick to the back of Karin's head stunning her. With Karin now stunned, Kisarah executed her Cheerleader Kick hoping up with a split kick. The blow to the back of the head caused Karin to stagger even more.

Kisarah crouched down throwing a spinning foot sweep, spinning hook kick, and spinning back thrust kick combo to the stunned Karin. However, Karin came back facing Kisarah throwing a hard roundhouse kick across the face area.

The blow from the kick made Kisarah stagger a bit. Karin came forward hitting her with a painful gut punch.

"Guren Ken!" Karin yelled.

WHAM!

POW!

"Ressen Ha!" Karin followed up spinning forward in an arc and coming down striking with both arms. She continued hitting Kisarah with more punches and kicks. The young heiress jumped up and smacked Kisarah hard with a jump crescent kick and landing to follow up with a spinning back kick to the face.

Karin then followed up with more hard punches and kicks.

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

Kisarah retaliated throwing more hard kicks. She quickly executed her Hip Bazooka, Rhythmic Bound, and her Rhythmic Kick. With Karin disoriented, Kisarah threw more hard kicks while punching with one hand and swinging her handbag with the other.

WHAM!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Both girls charged up for a final attack.

Kisarah executed her Splash Air Dance super attack with was a multi-hitting version of her Cheerleader Kick. At the same time, Karin executed her Kanzuki-ryuu Hou Ou Ken rushing forward hitting with multiple palm strikes.

Both attacks connected with each other.

At the end, the two girls sat on the ground lauching their asses off.

"I have to admit, that was fun," Kisarah said.

"That was very thrilling," Karin replied giving out a yawn. "This is boring, want to get some ice cream?"

"I'd love to," Kisarah replied.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene with all available data gathered on the two fighters.

**Osaka Castle**

**8:55 PM**

Cyber Woo and Mecha-Hisui.

This was the last match of the night. This was between two robots. The first person was Cyber Woo, a robot ape built by a young girl named Yuzu. Standing in front of Cyber Woo was Mecha-Hisui, a robot of this maid known as Hisui.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without hesitation, Mecha-Hisui executed a wrist flame thrower shooting flames out at Cyber Woo. In return, Cyber Woo executed his Hammer Punch hitting the ground creating an earthquake effect as Mecha-Hisui evaded by using her jetpack to fly up into the air.

Descending downwards, Mecha-Hisui pulled out a lightsaber and started swiping at Cyber Woo. As Cyber Woo quickly jumped back, Mecha-Hisui took out a sledgehammer and started hitting him repeatedly.

CHING!

CLANG!

CHING!

CLANG!

CHING!

Cyber Woo then grabbed Mecha-Hisui throwing several hard punches and backfists then following up with his Flying Tornado special attack. He then smacked Mecha-Hisui a few more times and then executed his Rocket Bazooka blasting her with a bazooka.

Mecha-Hisui flew back but executed her Beam special attack shooting a laser beam from her eyes as it connected with Cyber Woo. She activated her jetpack and took to the sky again dashing backwards away from Cyber Woo.

She executed her Missile special attack shooting a missile downwards that launched Cyber Woo up into the air.

BOOM!

With Cyber Woo in midair, Mecha-Hisui executed another Missile attack. This time, she launched two missiles as they impacted with Cyber Woo.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Falling downward, Cyber Woo aimed at Mecha-Hisui and executed his Ray Gun special attack. The move managed to knock Mecha-Hisui from the air as she fell downward allowing Cyber Woo to execute his Hurricane Kick attack.

WHAM!

CHING!

CLANG!

CHING!

CLANG!

Cyber Woo then executed his Rocket Punch attack dealing Mecha-Hisui for sizeable damage.

As Mecha-Hisui landed, she slowly sat up and executed her Electricity special attack unleashing electricity from her finger tips temporarily short circuiting Cyber Woo. With Cyber Woo stunned, Mecha-Hisui dashed forward with her jetpack and started hitting him with the sledgehammer and slashing with the lightsaber.

She followed up with another Beam attack firing a beam from her eyes.

Taking out a lasso, Mecha-Hisui executed her Lasso special attack using it to execute a wall slam on Cyber Woo. Doing the Lasso special attack again, Mecha-Hisui sent the robotic ape up into the air.

Looking up, Mecha-Hisui executed another Beam then following up with her Missile special attack.

BOOM!

Cyber Woo was taking a lot of damage.

Mecha-Hisui activated her jetpack and took to the air again. As she got close enough, Mecha-Hisui took out her sledgehammer and gave Cyber Woo a good swat sending him flying away several feet. She quickly circled around dashing as fast as she could getting behind Cyber Woo and giving another hard swat with the sledgehammer.

As Mecha-Hisui got close enough, Cyber Woo grabbed her and executed his Flying Powerbomb. He slammed her hard onto the ground. Mecha-Hisui was a bit disoriented as Cyber Woo threw more punches and then hip-tossed her onto the ground. Cyber Woo followed with the Hammer Punch hitting the ground making an earthquake effect.

Photographers quickly took pictures of the action.

Cyber Woo picked Mecha-Hisui up and executed another Rocket Bazooka and followed up with the Ray Gun attack. He then executed Roller Dash dashing forward and hitting Mecha-Hisui. Dashing forward, Cyber Woo continued to smack Mecha-Hisui around then suplexing her onto the other side.

The robotic ape was about to finish the job. Then he heard loud screams. Turning his focus away from Mecha-Hisui, Cyber Woo saw a group of people retreating in the other direction as a very large crowd of zombies dressed as scientists and Umbrella workers staggered towards the area.

Photographers and cameramen turned their focus towards the zombies.

Without hesitating, Cyber Woo marched in the direction of the zombies. Charging up, he executed his Laser Gattling Desperation Move as he transformed into a gattling gun forming a targetting grid on the zombies. Cyber Woo unleashed a load of gattling rounds tearing up all zombies that staggered in the grid.

A few zombies partially in the grid either had legs or arms torn off in the hail of gunfire. Grabbing a nearby zombie, Cyber Woo executed his Rocket Bazooka making it go splat. The robot ape's body was covered in blood and guts.

Grabbing another zombie, Cyber Woo pushed it into another group of zombies and hopped back firing a barrage of missiles in that direction.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Bones and other bloody parts flew all over the place. But there were still a lot more zombies to deal with.

Cyber Woo followed up with his Split Attack DM as his upper half flew around punching the heads of the zombies. The lower half was firing small projectiles at the zombies.

Mecha-Hisui quickly joined into the fight as she dashed upwards with her jetpack activated. She executed her Beam special attack frying some zombies with her eyebeams. Following up, Mecha-Hisui executed her Electricity special attack unleashing electricity jolting a good number of zombies before their heads exploded.

Descending downwards, Mecha-Hisui executed her wrist flamethrower scorching a good number of zombies before she dispatched them with her Missile special attack. Following up, she took out a bowgun and executed her Railgun attack firing several bullets taking out a good number of these ravenous zombies.

She charged up and executed her Saturday Night Forever Super Attack as a bunch of Mecha-Hisuis came storming in from nowhere including a bunch of flying ones. It was like one big brigade full of Mecha-Hisuis coming to combat the zombies. The zombies couldn't fight against something like this.

Cyber Woo executed another Laser Gattling DM.

As the zombies were wiped out, Cyber Woo and the large group of Mecha-Hisuis stood around. Photographers quickly took snapshots of them together. The young girl known as Yuzu ran up to Cyber Woo and started cleaning him off with a cloth.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene with all available data gathered on Cyber Woo and Mecha-Hisui.

**Jill's Penthouse Suite**

Leon S. Kennedy, Ashley Graham, Claire Redfield, Hunnigan, along with Kyosuke Kagami, Shoma Sawamura, Shuuichi Sawamura, and Roberto Miura sat in the living room watching the breaking news.

_"The final sparring match of the night came to a sudden stop as a large group of undead came staggering from out of nowhere. Luckily, nobody was hurt. All thanks to the robot fighters known as Cyber Woo and Mecha-Hisui."_

"My God..." Claire said.

"Yeah..." Leon replied.

"Shhhhhh..." Ashley went.

_"Another outbreak was thwarted by Kibagami Genjuro and J.P. Polnareff earlier today at the Ghost Museum as the Dai-nembutsu Temple. So far, today's set of sparring matches ran almost smoothly."_

"Who've thought you fighters could actually hold your own in a zombie fight," Leon chuckled.

"We're supposed to be meet Chris and Jill for dinner," Claire replied.

"Oh yeah," Leon replied.

"Anyway, we have to go visit Batsu," Shoma replied as he rose up followed by his big brother, Shoma, and Kyosuke.

"See you guys tomorrow," Leon said as they shook hands.

The young boys nodded as they left.

"I don't see what Umbrella's interests are in this tournament," Leon questioned.

**Underwater Umbrella HQ**

**Lobby Area**

Four men walked inside the conference room leaving their men behind. Band of Seven Members consisting of Bankotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu sat around joining the men for drinks.

The other men seated around were members of these four gangs. Shadow Platoon consisting of: Jack Bain, Ray Cooper, Dillan Anderson, and Samuel Taylor; Outlaws consisting of: GD-05, DR-88, FK-71, and PT-22; Lin-Tiao consisting of Ye Wei Chang, Sha Ying Lai, and Yan Jun Kwan; and the Mushin Kai consisting of Riki, Masa, Hiro, and Ryuji.

Shadow Platoon was a group consisting of dishonorably discharged soldiers. Outlaws consisted of people who have been in and out of prison. Lin-Tiao was an offset of the Chinatown gang at Green Harbor back in the United States. And the Mushin Kai was a group that's part of the Yakuza. These four groups were highly dangerous. But extremely dangerous when working together.

It was a pretty quiet drinking session but the tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife.

**Briefing Room**

Alexia Ashford sat behind a luxurious work desk dressed in her work clothes. Standing in front of the desk was the leader of Shadow Platoon: Douglas McKinzie, Outlaws: Napalm 99, Lin-Tiao: Lin Fong Lee, and Mushin Kai: Shinkai. All four were recently defeated at Green Harbor by a street brawler named Brad Hawk.

"Douglas McKinzie, heard so much about you. Umbrella can use your skills. Napalm 99, we can use your muscle. Lin Fong and Shinkai, we can use your sheer ruthlessness. I am Alexia Ashford, my family owns the Umbrella Corporation," Alexia said introducing herself.

"What do you want from us?" McKinzie asked with a serious tone.

"I have heard about what had happened at Green Harbor. We like to employ your services to getting rid of some troublesome people known as the STARS," Alexia explained. "Your services will be paid very well. How about one billion each for all of you to split up."

"That's helluva lot of cash," Napalm 99 replied.

"You want us to kill these STARS, am I right?" McKinzie asked.

Alexia nodded, "of course. Another reason I hired you is that I need security to defend against Albert Wesker's new recruits. They're very lethal fighters. And I need lethal fighters such as yourself to combat his fighters."

McKinzie nodded at the thought.

"But I have something I like to add... We feel that Green Harbor is a good location to place one of our newest research facilities. In addition, we can help you get rid of what stands in your way at Green Harbor if you help us out."

Lin Fong smiled at that part.

"Coming to think of it, you could help me get rid of my damned sister..." Lin Fong said.

"Not a problem," Alexia replied.

"There's that damed street brawler named Brad Hawk," McKinzie added.

Alexia nodded, "we don't know anything about him. But if he gets in the way, he'll be promptly eliminated."


	212. Night 1: Part 1: Temporary Calm

Night 1: Part 1: Temporary Calm

**Kansai International Airport**

A young American woman stood at the front of line at customs checking. The customs officer was looking over her passport. It has a picture of a beautiful long brunette haired woman on the first page of the passport.

The name on the passport said 'Blaze Fielding.'

"Been to Japan before?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, a few," she replied.

"Business or pleasure?"

"Business," Blaze answered.

"What kind of business?"

"Investigation, law enforcement, etc," she politely answered.

"Everything checks out. Enjoy your stay here in Japan."

Blaze nodded and left the line. She quickly went to claim her luggage which was only about two bags. The woman packed very lightly for this trip. Reasons for being in Osaka were unknown at the moment.

A few government officers stood with Blaze's picture in hand approached her.

"Blaze Fielding?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes, that's me," she calmly answered. The woman was a bit tired from the long trip from Los Angeles. Blaze gave out a yawn.

"I see you have a long trip."

"Tell me about it..."

"We're from the Japanese Government currently attached with the Tournament Committee," one officer explained.

"Nice to meet you two," Blaze replied shaking their hands.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Not really... All I heard that there was something that requested my utmost attention," Blaze answered still unsure of the reason she was summoned to Osaka. "Then again, I can use the money. Hardly been getting cases and hardly any students to teach."

"With what's been going on, we can definitely use your services."

"How does my services fit in? Last I heard, this place was crawling with undead and all sorts of other freaks," Blaze replied. She stretched out a bit.

"This isn't really the best place to explain the situation."

"Right. We're going to bring you to a few people you're familiar with," explained one of the officers.

"Who am I familiar with in Osaka?"

"They're not from Osaka. One is currently vacationing there. The other is working with the Tournament Committee."

"I see. Can you tell me who they are?"

"We could. But you can ask them yourselves. Come on, we got drinks and snacks in the car."

"Alright," Blaze replied as she followed the officers to the parking area. Everywhere she looked, there was heavy security. "I see that with what's happening, everybody's on edge."

"Yeah... Nobody really could've fathomed something like this to actually happen."

"Like Raccoon City?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah..."

"Rumor has it that Umbrella is responsible. But nobody has enough evidence for a case."

"Plus Umbrella is very influential."

**MofM HQ**

**Ken Masters' Office**

Ken Masters slowly paced around his desk trying to strengthen up his leg after that stab wound from Jack Krauser. Sitting in front of his desk were several figures. He shook hands with the people and continued pacing around.

"Name's Angel," replied the man in the black leather coat. He then introduced his teammates and friends. "This here is Wesly Windam Price. This is Winifred Burkle, but we call her Fred. The tall one is Charles Gunn. The guy with the horns is named Lorne. And the guy tagging along is named Spike."

"Welcome to Osaka. You already know me, Ken Masters," Ken replied introducing himself.

"You're probably wondering what we're doing in Osaka during a time like this," Angel responded cooly as he took a seat.

"Yeah, I was about to get to that part," Ken replied.

"We've taken an interest in this tournament," Wesley explained. He added, "we would like to help sponsor this tournament. We believe our interests are in the right place."

Ken nodded a bit, "I heard. I have the contracts right here." He then added, "pretty odd for a law firm to have interests in something like this. But then again, we could use the backing of a law firm for future battles we'll have to endure."

"I heard about the Umbrella Corporation," Gunn explained.

"Heard there were a bunch of bloody bastards... Time for some payback," Spike added.

"Shut up, Spike," Angel shot back.

"Aw, don't be such a killjoy," Spike fired back.

Ken immediately took the contracts out and placed them on the table for Angel to sign. "Need to read them over?"

Angel shook his head, "nah, I know what's on the contracts. Just to let you know, this is just the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart sponsoring it. But the L.A. branch is just as big."

Ken nodded, "good enough." He then asked, "we got special suites ready for you. As your secretary Harmony requested, special type of glass and special blinds for Angel and Spike's rooms. Separate suites for Mr. Gunn, Mr. Price, Miss Burkle, and Mr. Lorne."

"Thanks, you're such a life saver," Lorne replied.

Ken then turned to Lorne, "you're a demon, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Lorne asked a bit surprised.

Ken nodded a bit, "fighter's instinct. But don't worry, there's plenty of demons here in Osaka right now fighting in the tournament." He then turned to Angel and Spike, "vampires, too." "We got plenty of pig's blood in stock for the both of you. HDTVs with a twenty-four hour hockey channel."

"Now you're talking," Angel replied all joyful.

Angel went ahead and signed the contracts. He shook hands with Ken consumating the sponsorship agreement.

"You're officially a sponsor," Ken congratulated.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Ken asked.

"Coming to think of it, not yet," Fred replied.

"Come on guys, my treat," Ken offered.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna head to my room," Angel replied as he waved them off.

"I'm gonna head to my room, too," Spike added.

"Anywhere in mind?" Ken asked.

"Any place that's normal," Gunn answered.

Wesley, Fred, and Lorne nodded.

"Limo's propped and ready. Guess we'll meet you two back at the hotel," Ken replied to the two vampires.

"See you then," Angel replied.

**Investigation HQ**

**Conference Room**

Blaze Fielding stood in front of Chun-Li Xiang. There was a brief moment of tension. The tension was pretty thick as their eyes narrowed towards one another. Slowly, they walked towards each other and their pace quickened as if they were about to fight.

Both women lifted one arm about to throw a punch. Instead of punching, they embraced each other with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Blaze!" Chun-Li exclaimed.

"Chun-Li!" Blaze returned laughing.

"I see you got the message?" Chun-Li asked.

Blaze took a seat and nodded, "yeah. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Chun-Li took a deep sigh, "wanted to. But with what's been going on. Even the most secure of channels could be hacked by the Umbrella Corporation."

"I see. I guess I can take whatever job you have. Hardly any cases around," Blaze explained. Where she was, everything was calm after taking down Mr. X with the assistance of Adam Hunter, Skate Hunter, Axle Stone, Max Thunder, and Dr. Zan.

Plus there were hardly any students for her dance classes as well.

"This might come to interest to you," Chun-Li said putting out a manilla folder and placing it on the desk in front of Blaze.

Blaze took the folder and examined the contents inside. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Shiva? He's still up to no good..."

Chun-Li nodded.

The young Interpol agent took a seat next to Blaze. "I thought I'd bring you in on this full scale investigation since Shiva's now in the picture."

Blaze nodded, "thanks for letting me know." She remembered Shiva as Mr. X's right-hand man. The man was pretty loyal to the end. "Is Mr. X back too?"

Chun-Li shook her head making Blaze give a sigh of relief.

"Don't get too relaxed," Chun-Li replied. "He's working with somebody else," she added giving Blaze another folder.

Blaze looked over the contents of another folder, "Albert Wesker? Who is he?"

Chun-Li took the time to explain to Blaze about the person known as Albert Wesker. Then she talked about Jill Valentine, STARS, Umbrella, Raccoon City, HCF, Las Plagas, the whole nine yards of this investigation.

The young Blaze Fielding sat with a very shocked look on her face, "oh my God... This is much bigger than Mr. X. Zombies, freaks, mutations, a virus... And Shiva's working with this Albert Wesker person?"

"Yeah. Seems that Umbrella and HCF are gathering a bunch of people. Looks like they're going to war with each other. However, we don't have enough evidence to take those corporations down," Chun-Li explained.

"I can imagine," Blaze calmly replied. "So, Jill's here, too. So is Blue Mary?"

Chun-Li nodded.

"Haven't talked to them for a while. Jill, I ran into her on multiple occasions in Europe. We already knew each other by our reps," Blaze added.

"All the events going on revolve around those two pharmaceutical corporations," Chun-Li went on. She sat back in her seat taking another deep sigh, "then we have other criminal elements in the mix as well."

"I heard all about them. Shadowlaw, Geese Howard, R Syndicate, list goes on," Blaze replied.

"We have a room ready for you. Same hotel as the fighters," Chun-Li explained.

"I've always wanted to meet the fighters. About you and..." Blaze said with a wink and a nudge.

"Yeah, we're engaged," Chun-Li replied, "when we're married, no more of that wandering warrior stuff for Ryu."

Blaze laughed, "maybe I'll find me a man."

"What about Axle?" Chun-Li asked.

"We're just friends, that's all," Blaze answered. "We've been friends and partners in the police force."

"But you're not working together anymore," Chun-Li replied.

Blaze shook her head, "Axle and Adam are my best friends. We'd like to keep it that way."

"I understand," Chun-Li said stretching her arms out. "You missed the sparring matches."

"There's more tomorrow, right?" Blaze asked.

Chun-Li nodded.

"You eat yet?" Chun-Li asked.

Blaze shook her head, "no. I'm starving. Food on the plane was atrocious."

Chun-Li let out a laugh, "c'mon, let's get some dinner."

"Mind if I make a few phone calls first?" Blaze asked.

Chun-Li handed Blaze her satellite phone, "going to call the others?"

Blaze nodded.

"It's only right. We couldn't take down Mr. X if we never worked together in the first place," Blaze commented as she dialed up the first number.

"I understand," Chun-Li replied.

"I knew Shiva would get involved with some deep shit. I just never realized how deep," Blaze added.

Chun-Li sighed, "typical of all men in power. They always want more power."

"Since Shiva's involved, I'll definitely help take those people down," Blaze replied as she rose from her seat a bit groggy from the long flight to Osaka. "C'mon, let's go get some dinner."

**Korean BBQ Yakiyakian**

Kim Kaphwan, Chae Lim, May Lee Jinju, Choi Bounge, Chang Koehan, and Jhun Hoon sat around the table eating Korean BBQ. It was more serious than it was enjoyable. With the string of outbreaks during the spar sessions, things were unsettling and downright chaotic.

"What is it, master?" May Lee asked with concern.

Kim remained silent as he ate some beef and sipped some beer. There was a much more serious tone on his face. That look really concerned May Lee.

"Normally, I'd be one for small talk at this instance... But this whole tournament concerns me," Kim explained. He then sipped his Tsingtao, "the Umbrella Corporation concerns me greatly. They want to destroy the tournament."

"That's what I like to know," Jhun added.

"Those people are evil, they need to be dealt justice!" May Lee exclaimed.

"Easy there, kid," Jhun replied to May Lee's exclaimation and added, "we can't just attack Umbrella. We'd get sued and plus they'd send their freaks after us."

Kim nodded in agreement.

"Jhun is right, we must wait..." Kim responded.

"Let's just eat and be happy," Chang pleaded with the group.

"Yeah, you're right," Kim said to Chang. "We should be eating and being happy." He held his beer in the air, "here's to us."

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Where's Jae and Dong?" Chae Lim asked.

"I think they're at the arcade," Kim answered sipping his beer. "Let them have their fun, they're going have to do some sparring matches tomorrow."

"That should be interesting to watch," Jhun replied.

"Who does Jae fight tomorrow?" Chae Lim asked.

"A young boy named Noiyaki Kakyoin," Kim answered taking another sip of beer. "I hear he's very good."

"What about Dong?" May Lee asked.

"Student from Gorin University named Nagare Namikawa," Kim answered.

"I heard of him, he's the swimmer right?" Jhun asked.

Kim nodded. "This should be some interesting fighters," he assured.

The waitress approached and placed a platter of raw chicken and beef on the table.

"Thank you," Kim smiled.

"Another beer?"

"Sure," Jhun answered.

"Coming right up," the waitress said taking the empty beer bottle and walking off.

One of Athena's songs started to play catching Jhun's attention.

"Ooh, turn it up please!" Jhun requested.

For now, they would eat, drink, and be happy. But there was still that ominous feel that the Umbrella Corporation was everywhere watching their every move. It was an uneasy feeling amongst the fighters. They should be since Umbrella have secretly placed spies around to gather their fighting data to implement into their deadly BOWs.

Kim Kaphwan already experienced it first hand not long ago when he had to fight off a good number of Hunters in the subway. It was something to look back on but it was something he didn't want to experience again.

That left him severely wounded and bleeding. Luckily Ryu Hoshi and Chun-Li Xiang were around to discover Kim and take him to the hospital. For that, he was forever grateful to them. He hasn't been severely wounded like that since taking on Freeman.

The waitress returned and placed a fresh bottle of beer on the coaster for Jhun, "here you go, sir."

"Thanks," Jhun replied. He was going to enjoy the tournament while it lasted monsters or no monsters. If they struck, he would be sure to take them down immediately.

Kim Kaphwan was still recovering from his wounds at the hands of those Hunters. He wanted to take down Umbrella for making those horrendous things.

Delicous sounds of the meat frying on the grill was calming to Kim's ears. For now, he'd sit back and enjoy dinner with his friends. He hoped that neither of his two sons would be getting into trouble. But with Umbrella's interference, the chances of his sons getting into trouble would be slim to none.

**French Cuisine PARLE**

It was a very elaborate looking French restaurant. Sitting at one booth was Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy, and Claire Redfield all together. They calmly sat and ate their dinner as if there was nothing to talk about. Leon sensing the dead silence decided to pop up the subject.

"I hear Batsu's doing well," Leon chimmed.

Chris Redfield immediately turned his attention towards Leon, "really?"

Leon nodded and sipped his wine.

"Kyosuke's seeing him right now," Claire added.

"I'm going to see Batsu after we're done eating, if that's okay," Chris said.

Leon shrugged his shoulders, "I'll come along. I want to see Batsu, too"

Jill then tapped Chris on the shoulder, "we'll all go and visit Batsu."

Claire looked through the menu, "he should be getting sick and tired of the hospital food. Might as well get him some stuff from the menu."

Jill nodded.

"Putting up with hospital food is the worse," Leon replied.

Chris and Jill nodded in agreement.

"People been getting better since this young girl named M.O.M.O. miraculously showed up," Claire commented.

"She did a good job of healing us fast," Jill replied nodding.

"Sure did," Chris added remember the brutal beating Albert Wesker had given him a few days earlier. He would've been done in if it had not been for the intervention of the Strawhat Pirates. He was forever indebted to these people especially Sanji for stopping Wesker and Tony Tony Chopper for nursing him back to help.

Jill took another swig of her wine.

She was grateful to M.O.M.O. for that quick healing. Jill was severely injured at the hands of Vega de la Cerna not long ago.

Jill was thankful that visitors from the future came at a time where she would need all the help she could get in the future battle against the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF.

**Umbrella Official's Mansion**

The former right hand man of Mr. X known as Shiva stood outside the front gates of where a limo just pulled in. He secretly pursued the limo to avoid the risk of being spotted and having it speed right off. Extracting data from the man and killing him was the first job for Shiva now working under Albert Wesker's employment.

Everything seemed pretty calm at the mansion. A brick wall was placed around the mansion, the only way in or out where through these two gates. Some vines grew on one part of the brick wall which were hard to reach.

Shiva used his agility and flexibility jumping up and grabbing the bottle vine. He used his upper strength to climb upwards to the top of the wall then laying flat on his stomach. Slightly, Shiva tilted his head to the right watching two uniformed guards armed with submachine guns pass by. The man took his chance and hopped over the wall. Slowly, Shiva creeped up from behind and grabbed one of the men as they split up.

He placed the guard in a sleeper choke then released the hold. Quickly after releasing the hold, Shiva grabbed the man by the head and snapped his neck. There was still the other guard to deal with as Shiva quickly circled around a tree. The man stood guard not noticing Shiva's presence. Shiva slowly came up from behind and tapped the man on the shoulder.

The guard slowly turned and saw a cool and calm Shiva standing in front of him. Before he could respond, Shiva made his move.

Shiva executed his Shiva Combo throwing a hook punch, palm strike, and high kick to the guy's head breaking his neck. The guard didn't have a chance to react to Shiva.

"Too easy..." Shiva said to himself.

He crouched down and dragged the man's body into the bushes. Shiva quietly ran towards the other corpse and dragged it into another set of bushes. Quietly, he peeked and saw another guard step out from the front doors. This one didn't seem to be on shift as he stood outside for a cigarette break. Shiva quietly moved closer to the guy using bushes, trees, and other objects as cover. He continued to get closer and closer to the guard.

The guard stood there in the open taking a few exhales from his cigarette. He casually turned to his left and saw Shiva.

Before he could respond, Shiva executed his Triple Elbow special attack.

POW!

POW!

POW!

With the guard stunned, Shiva grabbed the man by the head and broke his neck. A set of footsteps followed as Shiva quickly hid. Another guard stepped out.

"The hell are you doing on the floor?" the guard asked.

Shiva quickly came from behind and executed his Body Slam on the guard.

WHAM!

The guard was stunned from what he didn't see coming. Shiva grabbed the guard's combat knife and slit the poor man's neck. After gagging, the guard died. Shiva quickly grabbed one body and threw it into a set of bushes. He then grabbed the other and hid it behind a tree. Four guards were down at the hands of Shiva.

Out of nowhere, another guard came out from the bathroom and spotted Shiva. He immediately placed his hands on Shiva's shoulders trying to throw him.

Shiva executed his Flaming Round Kick super attack engulfing the guard with a flaming kick. Before the man could scream in agony, Shiva rammed the combat knife into his chest several times while muffling the sounds. Shiva casually placed the man on the bathroom stool, placed the door on lock, and closed it.

He quickly exitted the front and kept his back to the walls. Shiva slowly moved around the exterior of the mansion with his back to the outer walls. Doing the direct approach was too risky. But the direct way was more fun than being stealthy.

A thought just occured to him.

Shiva quietly made his way to the garage where the limo was parked. There were several vehicles parked as well. He could go the direct way if he neutralized the VIP's means of escaping. With the combat knife in hand, Shiva pierced the tires of the limo letting the air out. All four tires were out. He then proceeded to work on the other two cars.

A guy in a suit and tie stepped into the garage and turned on the lights. Shiva used his speed and charged the guy. He executed his Final Crash super attack to take out the guy. With the guy stunned, Shiva rammed the knife into his chest killing him instantly. Now all modes of escape were neutralized.

Shiva turned off the lights and entered the kitchen. Three men in casual clothes entered the kitchen alarmed to see Shiva standing by the counter. Before either of the three men could react, Shiva threw the combat knife and nailed one of them in the forehead. That poor man slumped to the tile floor dead with his eyes wide open. Before the other two could do anything, Shiva jumped up and nailed one of them with a spinning axe heel kick then taking the other down with a footsweep.

Pulling the knife out from the man's skull, Shiva plunged the blade into the chests of both men killing them instantaneously. These guards were pretty easy to kill. Another man entered from the opposite way and witnesses Shiva kill the two men. Slowly, the guard stepped back about to retreat and get help.

Without hesitation, Shiva turned and threw the knife nailing the man in the chest. The blade pierced the heart causing the man to stagger back a bit and fall to the ground dead. Shiva walked to the knife rack and selected a large butcher's knife. Quickly, he left the kitchen and proceeded down the narrow hallway.

Shiva made a turn and found himself in the recreation room. Several men lounged around either watching TV or playing pool.

"Party going on here?" Shiva asked.

"Yeah, got some of these hookers coming over tonight," answered the man lounged on a recliner.

"Hey, you don't work here!" exclaimed another man.

"You're right," Shiva replied.

"Call the others?"

"No, there's only him and seven of us. We can take him down without any problems. We'll get bonuses for taking down this intruder."

"Come earn your bonuses," Shiva taunted motioning for the men to come at him.

Two men from the pool table rushed Shiva only to be taken down by a fast reverse jump spin kick. Both of them flew back and crashed into the pool table. Man number three came at Shiva throwing several punches. Shiva countered by grabbing the man's arm and nailing him in the chest with several hard and fast roundhouse kicks. Grabbing the knife, Shiva sliced the man's throat as blood came gushing out.

Man number three fell to the ground dead.

Shiva rushed man number four and plunged the blade into his gut several times. The internal bleeding caused the man to die a slow and painful death. Quickly, he assaulted man number five with the knife then thrusted the blade backwards puncturing the upper chest area of man number six. Man number six fell to his knees and gagged before he died.

He then focused on man number five and started slashing the chest repeatedly with the butcher knife. But the man wasn't dead. Shiva dashed forward and stabbed the man in the chest repeatedly until he gave up the ghost.

Quickly, Shiva turned and threw the knife nailing number seven in the back of the head as he tried to get a pool cue to use as a weapon. The man died instantly. Shiva grabbed the knife and used it to kill the two men that still laid stunned on the ground.

Shiva casually left the recreation room where another guard bumped into him. Before the man could react, Shiva threw some fast front and side kicks with his left foot to the gut area. With the man getting the wind knocked out, Shiva lifted his right leg up and executed a hard axe kick. The blow of the kick sent the man laying on the ground face first. Shiva sighed and clapped his hands together and proceeded down the hall.

Quickly, the man crouched down and snapped the neck of the hapless guard while he tried to recover from that combination assault.

Another guy came out from his room as Shiva quickly took him down with a spin kick and spinning crescent kick combination. With the knife, Shiva slit the man's throat without giving him a chance to fight back. Shiva continued down the hall and made a right up the stairs. Three guards came down the stairs and spotted Shiva.

The guards pulled out their silenced guns about to fire. Shiva rushed at them and executed his Final Crash super attack igniting them all with his flaming back axe kick. All three of them tried to shake the flames off as Shiva capitized by grabbing one of their guns and firing several rounds into their bodies. With all three guards dead, Shiva searched their bodies and took their magazine clips to use for the newly acquired silenced handgun. Two more guards came down the steps and spotted the three dead bodies.

Before either of them could react, Shiva aimed his gun and fired several rounds into their chests. He even made a forehead shot. Both guards were dead on the floor as Shiva searched their bodies for ammunition.

He holstered the gun onto his belt and dashed up the steps to the second floor. It was a narrow hallway that split into two separate ways at the end. Shiva opened the door to his right and saw nobody inside.

Quickly, he searched the rooms killing anybody that he encountered.

Soon, Shiva found himself in the security room with four guards watching the monitors. Shiva pulled out the silenced gun and quickly dispatched all the guards. He closed the door behind him and looked at one of the computer monitors. After searching, Shiva found the room he was looking for. Seemed the guy locked himself in.

Searching one of the dead guards, Shiva took a set of key cards.

He quickly left the security room and made a straight dash towards the VIP's room dispatching anybody that got in his way.

Shiva made it to the VIP's room where he discarded the gun and the knife. He was going to have fun interrogating the man. Sliding the keycard through the slot, Shiva waited as the lock accepted it. He opened the door and casually walked inside.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" the man lashed out.

Shiva slammed the doors behind him.

The man turned to see Shiva standing right in front of the doors with a smile on his face. He was mortified that Shiva managed to make it inside. Quickly, Shiva rushed to the study table where he had a gun stashed inside.

Shiva sprinted forward and threw a flying back kick to the man's kick keeping him away from the gun. He picked the downed man by the shirt and started beating him with punches and hard palm strikes.

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

Shiva jumped forward and executed his Jumping Palm attack hitting the man's chest.

The poor man flew back and hit the hard ground. He scooted back trying to keep his distance away from the man known as Shiva.

"W-what do you want from me!"

"Information," Shiva answered casually walking to the man, grabbing him, and throwing him to the other side of the room.

The man struggled to get to his feet, "w-what kind of information?" He was scared for his life.

"My current boss wants to know where Alexia Ashford is at," Shiva answered pacing towards the man.

The man shook his head, "no, no! I can't tell! She'll kill me!"

"She'll be the least of your worries," Shiva replied throwing a spin kick with spinning hook kick to the man's face busting up his nose.

The man staggered back as Shiva jumped up and nailed him with a reverse jump spin kick across the face knocking out some teeth.

WHAM!

The man fell on his face and tried to crawl away from Shiva.

Quickly, Shiva rolled forward and grabbed the man by one of the ankles and placing a reverse ankle lock adding a lot of pressure. The man screamed in pain as Shiva applied more pressure about to snap it.

"Tell me," Shiva calmly demanded.

"N-no! Please! NO!"

Shiva snapped the man's ankle.

The man screamed at the top of his lungs for help.

"I killed your guards... Nobody can help you," Shiva explained as he grabbed the other ankle applying pressure.

"Alright! Alright! Let me go and I'll give you the information!" he pleaded as he breathed hard.

"Alright," Shiva replied releasing the other ankle.

The man struggled as he got to his feet. He staggered forward limping on his broken ankle towards the another desk.

Shiva inspected the fireplace and saw that it was gas activated. He increased the gas making the flame grow some more.

"Here it is," the man replied. He staggered towards Shiva and handed him a large folder of information. "This has all of Umbrella's locations around East Asia."

"Sweet..." Shiva replied.

"Now please, let me go..."

"Sure," Shiva said grabbing the man by the shirt dragging him to the fire place.

"What? What are you doing!" the man demanded.

"I'm letting you go," Shiva answered.

"You said you weren't going to kill me!" the man cried.

Shiva shook his head, "sorry... I didn't say that... You gave the request to let you go. I'm letting you go."

"Please!"

"All I said to you was nobody can help you," Shiva replied.

Without hesitation, Shiva threw the man in the fireplace as he caught on fire. The man screamed at the top of his lungs as his entire body was covered in flames.

Shiva whistled and left the room leaving the man to succumb to the flames.

"That wa fun," Shiva said to himself.


	213. Night 1: Part 2: The Grappler, The Hidde

Night 1: Part 2: The Grappler, The Hidden Leaf, and the Shinigamis

**Mark of the Millennium Tournament Committee HQ**

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hanma-"

"Please, just call me Baki," the young dark red-haired man replied to the beautiful young woman sitting at the registration desk. This young man was dressed like he was about to go train, spar, fight, etc. He had on a tanktop, athletic pants, and a baseball cap.

"Alright, Baki," the woman replied.

The young man was known as Baki Hanma, the youngest and lightest champion of this underground fighting circuit at the Underground Fighting Arena in Tokyo. He was known as a 'Grappler.' He was one of the best in the world with an unknown fighting style.

"I'm sorry Baki, all slots are filled," the woman explained.

Baki shook his head, "what? Can't you make another slot?"

The woman shook her head, "unfortunately, I can't. However, you can enter the battle royale which is the last event of the tournament. Whomever is the only one last standing is indeed the best of the best."

Baki was excited at the thought of fighting one person after another. The thought of fighting all these different people at once excited him.

"Yes! Yes, put me in that one!" Baki exclaimed pounding his fist on the desk. It started the woman a bit. "Heh, sorry."

"It's all right," the woman replied smiling.

"Got any ID?"

Baki quickly pulled out his identification and handed it to the woman who looked it over.

"Okay, everything checks out. Baki Hanma is officially entered in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament," the woman explained handing Baki back his identification.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Baki exclaimed.

"Don't mention it," the woman replied.

Baki ran out from the building excited and eager to test his skills against the other fighters from around the world. But, there was an ulterior motive. He wanted to become stronger and defeat his psychotic father, Yojiro Hanma who is deemed the strongest man in the world.

As Baki left, people were taking photos of the young fighter.

"Looks like we have a new fighter," said one Umbrella operative.

"Better transmit the photos back to HQ and make a read on him," replied another. The young Baki Hanma didn't notice the two Umbrella operatives taking photos of him.

Baki's stomach started to growl.

"Wow, I better get something to eat," Baki said to himself.

"Send in a team to keep tabs on the young boy..."

"That boy looks very familiar," said another operative. Then it just hit him like a bee sting in the in the most painful area of the male body, "fuck! I know him!"

"Who is he?"

"T-that's Baki Hanma!"

"Baki Hanma? The Baki Hanma?"

The operative quickly nodded, "the first champion of the Tokyo Underground Tournament to be under 75 kilograms. He's also the youngest champion."

"This gets more interesting."

"Send that picture over immediately," the leader ordered.

**Building Rooftop**

Two tall and muscular figures stood face to face in front of each other. One of them was obviously Gouki, the person who uses the Satsui No Hadou or the Killing Waves. He had the demonic expression on his face with glowing eyes. The man standing in front of him had a very powerful and demonic aura surrounding him as well.

Gouki let out a soft laugh.

"It's been awhile, Yojiro Hanma..." Gouki said to the man.

The man was known as Yojiro Hanma, a very psychotic man. He was deemed to be the strongest man in the world. Yojiro was a person who had his own style of Antsatsuken.

Yojiro gave out a hearty laugh, "Indeed it has been, Gouki."

"You are indeed worth fighting," Gouki coldly complimented.

"Heh, I can say the same for you," Yojiro cooly replied.

Both men continued to gauge and size each other up. A demonic aura that surrounded them continued to build up.

"Will you be fighting in the battle royale?" Gouki asked.

"What kind of question is that," Yojiro cooly shot back.

Gouki's eyes glowed brighter.

Yojiro laughed, "I am curious about the young man you are putting so much attention to, Ryu Hoshi am I right?"

Gouki's eyes stopped glowing, "yes... he'll submit to the Satsui No Hadou soon enough. Then we'll see who is worthy of holding the Killing Waves."

"I would like to see how strong Ryu really is," Yojiro added.

"Your two sons continue to train for the day where one of them beats you," Gouki added.

Yojiro laughed, "they're weak... But they do show promise." The man was very psychotic while Gouki was cool and calm.

Without saying a word, Gouki threw a spinning back kick that Yojiro effortlessly blocked. Yojiro gave out another laugh.

"If you wanted a spar, why didn't you say so!" Yojiro laughed.

Yojiro released the foot and threw several fast and powerful punches that Gouki effortlessly blocked then retaliating by grabbing the wrist and tossing him onto the other side. Softly, Yojiro landed on his feet as Gouki jumped upwards and executed a double air Hadouken sending two purple fireballs.

Quickly, Yojiro jumped back and effortlessly evaded the two fireballs.

In retaliation, Yojiro jumped up and executed his Double Heels attack hitting with an axe heel kick with one foot and executing another axe heel kick with the other foot. Gouki somersaulted downwards quickly avoiding the attack.

Yojiro softly landed on his feet and came at Gouki throwing fast and powerful punches that were quickly and effortlessly blocked.

Gouki quickly returned the favor.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

The exhange of blows proved to be futile as both men stopped fighting and stood facing each other.

"Impressive..." Gouki shot coldly.

"You still definitely are a worthy challenge," Yojiro evily complimented after giving out a loud laugh. He turned his back to Gouki adding, "I'll be waiting for you at the battle royale. After I do away with all these worthless fighters."

With that Yojiro jumped off the side of the building.

Gouki jumped off the other side of the building.

**Mark of the Millennium Tournament Committee HQ**

It was getting late at night. But the building still opened to allow anybody to sign up for the battle royale which would be the final event of this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. More people decided to enter the tournament.

A group of kids accompanied by several adults entered the building. There were about nine young kids standing there accompanied by two adults. One of the adults had spiky white hair and wore a tilted headband that covered his left eye. There was a symbol engraved on the head band.

"Came to enter the tournament?" the woman at the desk asked.

The two men nodded.

"Yeah, came to enter our students in this tournament we've been hearing about. It'll be a good experience for them," replied the man with the white hair.

"Only slots available is in the battle royale that takes place at the very end. It's the most anticipated event," the woman explained.

"Can we hurry this up, I'm hungry!" complained a young blonde headed boy.

The young girl with the long pink hair smacked him upside the head.

WHACK!

"Eat later!" she exclaimed.

"Can I have their names?" the woman asked.

"We are their guardians. I am Kakashi Hitake and this is Gai Maito," the man covering his eye introduced.

"Who are these kids?" she asked.

"Allow me," Maito Gai cut in, "their names are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinita Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Aburame Shino, Chouji Akamichi, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Nanabi Hyuga, Konohamaru, and Tenten."

"All fourteen of them will be competing?" the woman asked.

"Indeed," Kakashi answered.

"Alright, this will take a bit," the woman said typing up their names and processing them for the tournament.

"So, what kind of people are fighting in this tournament?" Kakashi asked.

The woman got excited, "all sorts. There is the legendary warrior Ryu Hoshi, Emperor of Muay Thai Sagat, Ken Masters of the Masters Foundation, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, the whose list goes on."

"Ryu? The Ryu?" Sasuke Uchiha asked.

The woman nodded.

"This should be interesting," Sasuke replied.

Sakura Haruno got a bit nervous, "you're putting us against these people?"

"Why not?" Gai Maito asked.

"Would you two like to enter as well?" the woman asked.

Kakashi let out a laugh, "we'll think about it."

"Take your time until the battle royale. Alright, you're all registered. Your rooms have been reserved at the designated hotel," the woman explained and added, "just tell the people at the front desk who you are."

"Thank you," Maito replied.

"Now can we get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose," Kakashi answered.

"You can watch the sparring matches if you want," the woman added.

"We'll do just that," Maito replied.

The group quickly left the building in hopes of getting something to eat. However, the same Umbrella operatives continued to hide out and now took pictures of the large group leaving the building.

"Got some new people in the fray," said one operative.

"Better send those pictures to HQ."

Taking out a computer, the operatives quickly sent the digital pictures over to one of the main Umbrella HQs to be proccessed.

"Next team's here to take over," said another operative.

"Alright."

"Send those pictures over immediately," the leader ordered.

**Hospital Ward**

Batsu Ichimonji miraculously recovered enough that he could be transferred to another room. This time, he was sharing a room with Shingo Yabuki whom he had a fight with days before the start of this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Greeting Batsu and Shingo were the group consisting of Ashley Graham, Kyosuke Kagami, Ingrid Hunnigan, Hinata Wakabi, Ran Hibiki, Shoma Sawamura, Shuuichi Sawamura, Roberto Miura, Boman Delgado, along with fellow Taiyo students Aki, Hide, and Maya.

Since Ashley Graham was here, several body guards were placed outside to make sure nobody would attempt to kidnap her again. They want to avoid what happened in Spain not long ago with the Las Plagas incident.

"How are you feeling?" Kyosuke asked.

Batsu stretched out his arms and gave out a yawn, "physically I feel fine. But I'm pissed..."

"I wouldn't blame you," Hunnigan added and continued, "I don't blame you at all not even one bit. That was Jack Krauser who put the two of you in the hospital."

Batsu turned to Shingo, "he got you too?"

Shingo nodded and showed the group his back where Jack Krauser stabbed him several times.

"Shit... I ended up getting several gunshots to the chest," Batsu replied. "How is everybody else?"

"Ken Masters is fine after managing to recover from the knife wound to the leg. Terry Bogard recovered from the slash to the back. Ryu Hoshi recovered from the slash to the arm," Kyosuke answered.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you made a full recovery," Ashley chimed in.

"Wow, never thought I'd have the daughter of the United States President sitting here," Batsu said amazed.

Ashley gave a laugh, "just call me Ashley. I heard everything from Tiffany."

Hinata then pulled out several plastic containers from a bag she was carrying, "we baked these at home ec class."

Inside these containers were brownies, cupcakes, cookies, and all sorts of sweets.

"Wow..." Batsu and Shingo simultaneously said starry eyed.

"We baked these for the two of you," Hinata explained.

"Thank you!" Shingo exclaimed grateful. Though he didn't know them that well he was very thankful that Batsu's friends put him into consideration as well.

"We got sodas," Roberto Miura added pulling out a cooler with ice cold sodas.

"This is what I call a party," Ashley added.

"I have to agree," Hunnigan replied.

Ashley took a can of orange soda from the cooler, "Chris Redfield came and visited you every chance he got."

Batsu blinked, "r-realy?"

Kyosuke nodded, "indeed. Chris is pretty fond of you like a younger brother."

Batsu went silent being all choked up. He couldn't say anything, "w-wow, I don't know what to say."

"Chris is coming over as we speak," Hunnigan explained.

"We must thank God that you two are alive and well," Boman added taking a cupcake. When Roy and Tiffany went back to the United States, Boman elected to stay behind. He helped teach the others how to speak English.

There was knocking on the door.

Everybody turned to see Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, and Claire Redfield standing at the door.

"Chris!" Batsu exclaimed.

Chris quickly entered the room to give Batsu a big hug, "man, I'm glad you're all right." He then turned to Shingo, "I'm glad you're all right too."

"Thank you, Mr. Redfield," Shingo replied.

"Chris is fine," Chris replied.

"Wow... You're all having a party," Leon said looking at the sweets and sodas. He then added, "guess we got more to add. We bought a lot of stuff since we figured you would be sick and tired of hospital food."

Everybody laughed.

"That stuff will kill you faster than anything," Shuuchi replied.

"Got plenty of stuff from this French restaurant we were eating at. But we stopped by this one place and got a few pizzas at Hunnigan's request," Leon added pulling out eight boxes of pizza. "I have to say this is the best party I've been to so far."

Everybody laughed.

"What you get?" Shoma asked.

"Let's see, meat lovers," Leon answered.

Everybody in the room cheered.

Leon then turned to the sweets, "sweet, you got cookies, cupcakes, brownies, muffins..." He quickly took a blueberry muffin and took a few bites. "Mmmm, these are good! Sugar encrusted too!"

Hinata smiled, "I'm glad you like them. We baked these in home ec."

"Damn good job," Leon said adding, "go ahead and dig in."

Jill went ahead and passed the plates around as everybody started grabbing slices of pizza. She quickly grabbed three slices placing them on a plate before handing it to Batsu then doing the same thing for Shingo.

"How're you feeling?" Chris asked Batsu.

"I'm great! Can't wait to fight again," Batsu said.

"That's good," Chris smiled.

"What, having pizza without me?" said a voice.

Everybody turned to see Raizo Imawano standing at the door. He was glad to see his son having fully recovered.

"Dad!" Batsu exclaimed.

"Batsu, I'm glad you're okay. You had your mother and I worried," Raizo said sternly.

"I'm sorry, dad," Batsu replied.

"It's all right. You did a heroic thing standing up to that unforgiveable villain. For that I'm proud of you," Raizo complimented. He was indeed proud of his son for standing up to such dangerous people like Jack Krauser.

"Came in just in time, Raizo," Chris said handing Raizo a plate with six slices of pizza.

"Indeed, I did," Raizo replied taking the plate and eating the pizza. He then spotted the sweets, "you baked sweets too?"

"Want something to drink, too?" Claire offered.

"Why yes, thank you," Raizo politely replied as Claire handed him a soda. "Besides all the troubles, how is your stay here in Osaka?"

"Aside from all that, Osaka's been very great," Chris Redfield replied.

Jill then took a bite of a brownie, "mmmmm, this is very great. You really outdid yourselves here."

"Mmmhmmm," Claire agreed.

"How long do you guys have to stay here?" Chris asked.

"The nurse said another day. After that, I can fight again," Batsu answered.

"That's great!" Chris exclaimed.

**Long Bar Grill**

Ken Masters sat at a private booth with the group consisting of Wesley Windham Price, Fred Burkle, Charles Gunn, and Lorne. He would take his time to get to know these people a bit better. It was a bit akward working with a vampire.

Fred was enjoying the smoked Salmon that was imported from Scotland. Wesley and Gunn were enjoying juicy steaks while Lorne was drinking a seabreeze.

"Food good?" Ken asked.

The three of them nodded.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Mr. Masters," Fred commented.

Ken shook his head, "just call me Ken. That goes for everybody."

"Long time since I've had a really great dinner, " Wesley commented. He continued taking bites from his steak and sipping his Asahi beer.

"This is damn good," Gunn added.

"What got you guys interested in sponsoring?" Ken asked sipping some water.

Gunn leaned back in his seat for a bit, "boss man got interested after watching some highlights. Me myself have been a fan of those Street Fighter and King of Fighter tournaments. Seeing all you guys fighting together got me very interested. Did some talking and got Angel to sponsor. Also brings business and PR to Wolfram and Hart."

"Good man," Ken smiled.

"I am interested in witnessing these powers first hand. Archives departnment has information on such things like Hadou, Satsui No Hadou, Orochi, Soul Power, Kusanagi Flame. Psycho Power, Kikou, Stands, just about everything," Wesley explained.

"We got people who'll be happy to explain it to you, Mr. Price," Ken replied.

"Just call me Wesley," Wesley replied.

"Okay, Wesley," Ken added.

"I feel so clueless about all of this," Fred said a bit nervous.

Ken smiled, "it's all right, takes time getting used to. What brought you here, Fred?"

Fred laughed a bit, "I not too familiar with all this fighting. But I heard it would be pretty fun to see."

Ken nodded, "it should be."

"Gunn?" asked a voice.

"Who's that?" Gunn asked as he turned around. He stood to see the 7'2 Lucky Glauber standing there accompanied by Sean Matsuda, Heavy D, and Brian Battler.

"Be awhile," Lucky smiled.

"Oh damn..." Gunn said rising from his seat giving his friend a hug and a handshake. "I'll be, Lucky Glauber."

"You know him?" Ken asked.

"Long story," Gunn laughed.

"Very long," Lucky added laughing along with Gunn.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Ken," Sean directed towards Ken.

"We got more sponsors," Ken explained pointing to these people. "Sean, meet Wesley, Lorne, Fred, and Gunn."

Sean shook hands with the group.

"This is definitely a party," Lorne added. The waitress came by again, "can I get another sea breeze?"

"Guys, these are some old friends, Lucky Glauber, Heavy D, and Brian Battler," Gunn introduced.

Ken's cellphone rang.

"Masters speaking," Ken answered. He listened for a bit, "I see. Another person wants to sponsor? Okay, excellent. Tell this Tsunade that I'll be on my way."

He then turned to the group.

"Sorry, got pulled into a meeting. Feel free to stay and enjoy the meal," Ken said taking out money and placing it on the table. "Got more people wanting to sponsor. Hope to see you guys tomorrow morning to talk more."

"Thanks for the meal, Ken," Gunn thanked raising his glass.

"Look forward to talking to you some more," Wesley added.

Ken left the restaurant as everybody else went to talk to each other.

"You're competing I take," Gunn directed towards Lucky.

Lucky nodded, "yeah, might as well sharpen my skills."

**River Cafe**

A group of four women consisting of Chun-Li Xiang, Blaze Fielding, Blue Mary, and Vanessa sat around a small table outside the cafe. The women were having the typical gossip to keep their minds off what had transpired for the last few weeks. At the same time, Blaze was being briefed on what had been going on. Since Shiva was now involved, Blaze Fielding found herself getting dragged into this new war.

"Vanessa, you hook up with anybody yet?" Blue Mary asked.

Vanessa let out a laugh, "not really. Ramon likes me a whole lot I'll admit. He's pretty cute, too. But I'm not ready to commit to a relationship yet."

"When we get hitched, no more wandering warrior for Ryu," Chun-Li added.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to say the same for Terry," Blue Mary commented.

"How's the food?" Chun-Li asked.

"Good."

"Great."

"Delicious."

"Glad we picked this restaurant to eat at," Chun-Li commented looking at the view of the ocean. "Very beautiful setting."

"Might as well enjoy Osaka," Blaze said cracking her knuckles a bit. "I went ahead and signed on to take part in one of the sparring matches tomorrow."

Everybody looked at her.

"Just jump right into it," Vanessa said pretty impressed with Blaze's decision.

"I've always wanted to compete against the best in the world," Blaze explained. She was definitely a tough cookie. This woman had experience in law enforcement and private investigations. On top of that, she is a master of Judo and Police Tactics.

"Here's to us, working women and fighters," Blue Mary said raising her glass.

The other three women raised their glasses up to Mary's.

"Here's to us," Chun-Li added.

**HCF HQ**

**Wesker's Office**

"How may I be of service, Mr. Aizen?" Albert Wesker asked as he leaned back in his leather seat. The man seated in front of his desk was a man known as Sosuke Aizen. Wesker didn't know anything at all about this man.

"Sosuke is fine," the man replied.

"Very well then, Sosuke," Wesker replired back.

"I've heard so much about HCF and word has it that you're experimenting with hollows," Aizen explained to the man.

Wesker nodded some, "indeed. What interests do you have with these hollows?"

"Lots," Aizen answered. "I've been to the hollow world. Been experimenting eith hollows. Made hybrids as well."

"Fascinating," Wesker cooly replied.

"I would be happy to help and lend my knowledge," Aizen continued. "I've read about what HCF specializes. I would like to make a BOW/Hollow hybrid..."

"We have yet to experiment with these hollows... But with your knowledge, we can accelerate all experimentations," Wesker said.

"Good," Aizen replied.

"But what is the catch?" Wesker asked.

"Catch?"

"There obviously has to be a reason as to you offering your assistance," Wesker explained not sure about Aizen. But since Aizen's willing to lend his knowledge, Wesker would go ahead and work with the man.

"I see," Aizen replied.

"What do you get out of this?" Wesker asked.

"What I would like is some assistance in getting rid of some troublesome enemies," Aizen explained.

"Oh?"

"They are known as the shinigamis," Aizen continued. "They know of my plans and will stop at nothing to hinder them."

"We can help you take care of them," Wesker replied.

"They're extremely powerful," Aizen added.

"We have powerful weapons," Wesker countered.

"Which is why I sought you out, Wesker," Aizen replied.

"Who are these targets you wish to eliminate?" Wesker asked.

Aizen pulled out a folder and placed it on top of Wesker's desk.

Wesker opened the folder and examined the contents. There were pictures and dossiers of Aizen's enemies that Gin Ichimaru managed to type up for Albert Wesker.

"Let's see..." Wesker read.

There were dossiers on Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchikai, Chad Sado, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Byakura Kuchiki, Soi Fong, Yoruichi Shhouin, and many others. Wesker continued to read on with the utmost interest.

"These so-called shinigami intrigue me now," Wesker added.

"I was hoping it would," Aizen replied.

"As of now, you're working with the HCF," Wesker replied.

"When I get on the throne, you'll have power and riches beyond your dreams," Aizen assured.

"More power, sounds good," Wesker commented.

"Do I have your assistance then?"

"Indeed you do," Wesker calmly answered.


	214. Night 1: Part 3: Inuyasha and Kouga vs

Night 1: Part 3: Inuyasha & Kouga vs. Jack Krauser

**Osaka Street**

The young Japanese teenager known as Kagome Hiragashi casually walked down the street showing the crowd consisting of Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Since the group would be here for some time, might as well show them bits of the future.

"I wanna go back, this is boring," Inuyasha complained.

"Shut up dog boy," Kouga fired at Inuyasha.

"Make me!" Inuyasha fired back defiantly at Kouga.

"I think I will!" Kouga exclaimed getting into Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome interjected without turning her face towards Inuyasha.

POOOMPH!

"Yeah mutt, like Kagome said, sit," Kouga cracked.

"Shut up..." Inuyasha groaned.

"Those two are at it again," Miroku sighed. He then passed by a few cute young women that just winked at him. "Hello there," he waved.

"We got no time for that," Sango said dragging Miroku by the ear.

"Ow!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome sighed, "the night's still young." She then turned towards the group, "since you've been brought to my time frame I have to show you how the world works."

"Kagome's right, you two need to stop arguining," Miroku cut in.

Inuyasha and Kouga growled.

"We'll finish this when we get back through the well," Inuyasha directed at Kouga.

"Good, I'll be ready!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Where are you taking us next, Kagome?" Sango asked. She them tugged Miroku by the robe to make sure he didn't run off to try to get with any girls.

"There's this place nearby where they have ice cream," Kagome answered.

"Oooh, ice cream!" Shippo exclaimed. He immediately got hooked on ice cream after trying it recently. It was a new treat for him.

"What are these things over there?" Sango asked pointing to a five story parking lot.

"Those are cars or automobiles I told you about," Kagome answered.

"How do they work?" Sango asked.

"As I said, in this time technology and mechanics are just as effective as sorcery," Kagome answered and continued, "humans have achieved all sorts of feats without the use of magic, sorcery, and other things. A lot of the demons were probably wiped out when the Westerners came."

"I have heard of these Westerners," Miroku added.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I don't believe that garbage one bit."

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha...if it wasn't for technology, you wouldn't have those ramen noodles or those dried potatoes you love so much," Kagome shot at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Inuyasha," Kouga agreed.

"Shut up, Kouga," Inuyasha replied.

"I don't know why I put up with you, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. She then turned towards Sango and Miroku, "technology helps. But at the same time, it hurts a lot as well."

"How does it hurt?" Miroku asked pretty curious.

"It takes a lot of natural resources such as dirt, trees, water, and other things to create and maintain these devices. Since the industrial revolution a few centuries after your time, the Westerners went around the world with their businesses making money. But they really don't give back to the earth," Kagome explained.

"Why not?" Sango asked.

"Too them, it's not worth the time nor the money," Kagome answered.

"How selfish of these humans," Kouga added a bit annoyed.

"When the Westerners came to Japan, I can only guess that with their advanced weaponry many demons were exterminated," Kagome added.

"What?" Shippo asked.

"I'm starting to not like this future," Sango replied with concern on her face.

"They just use up the earth's resources for their own self-gain," Miroku said a bit angered.

"There are people whom are possibly much worse than Naraku," Kagome added.

"Much worse than Naraku?" Inuyasha asked a bit skeptical.

Kagome nodded.

"C'mon, let's get ice cream," Kagome said. She was pretty happy that Ken Masters provided the group with a charge card.

A few loud shots of gunfire followed.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"That was gunfire!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Gunfire?" Kouga asked.

"It's a term when a gun fires-no time to explain!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran in the direction where the gunshots were fired.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked.

"Somebody might be in trouble!" Kagome quickly answered as she continued to run in the direction of the gun shots.

"Wait!" Sango exclaimed running after Kagome.

"What's she doing this time?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Wait for me!" Kouga exclaimed running after Kagome.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled running after Kouga.

The group quickly followed after Kagome as she turned a corner into an alleyway. All five of them followed Kagome into the alleyway where they saw several armed men running after a young woman who happened to be Sherry Birkin.

"Get the girl!" one of the men yelled.

**Alleyway**

Leading the men was none other than Albert Wesker's right hand man, Jack Krauser. Seemed that Sherry Birkin has been doing a lot of secretive snooping around and has been on Wesker's radar ever since. She's wanted for unknown reasons after she escaped from Geese Howard's custody.

"They're gonna kill her!" Kagome yelled but quickly covered her mouth.

The armed men with body armor quickly turned towards Kagome.

"Boss, we got a witness!" exclaimed one of the men.

"Kill her!" J. Krauser exclaimed.

There were about ten heavily armed men with automatic weapons and shotguns in the big alleyway and now they had turned their sights towards Kagome ready to pump her full of lead.

"Oh dear..." Kagome chuckled nervously.

The ten men quickly opened fire on the young girl.

"Barrier!" Miroku yelled as he quickly got in front of Kagome kneeling down and creating a small energy barrier that deflected the gunfire.

"That was a close one, Miroku," Kagome sighed.

"Is this the so-called gunfire you told us about?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Kagome answered.

"This is pretty barbaric," Miroku replied.

"What the hell's going on!"

"What the fuck!"

"Our rounds aren't working!"

"Grenade!"

One of them pulled a pin and tossed an incendiary grenade towards Kagome and Miroku.

"Oh no, grenade!"

"Grenade?"

BOOM!

Luckily, the barrier also withstood grenades.

The others quickly arrived on the scene and witnessed the armed men trying to kill Kagome and Miroku with their advanced firearms.

"Kagome! Miroku!" Inuyasha called out.

"We're fine... Be careful, their weapons are dangerous... I don't know how long I can hold this barrier!" Miroku replied.

Sango ran forward but fell on one knee as a bullet grazed her leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sango screamed out.

"Sango!" Miroku called out.

"What are these things!" Kouga asked aloud.

"They're called bullets... Extremely deadly!" Kagome explained.

"Right!" Kouga replied.

Kirara changed into her more ferocious form and rescued Sango in time. The armed men quickly opened fire on Kirara who quickly dodged the incoming gunfire.

Sango quickly executed her Hirikosute throwing her giant boomerang taking down two of the soldiers.

POW!

"The hell are these people!"

"Keep firing!"

The two men quickly recovered and reclaimed their weapons continuing to open fire on the group. Kouga quickly executed his Wolf Wind charging forward surrounded by a large tornado.

"What the hell!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"A fucking tornado!"

Sherry Birkin continued to hide as she witnessed what was all going down at this instance.

Four men flew back and hit the wall unconscious after getting hit by Kouga's attack.

Inuyasha quickly drew his Tetsusaiga as it enlarged.

"Holy shit, his sword!"

"It's just a sword for crying out loud!" J. Krauser lashed at his men.

Inuyasha quickly leaped up into the air, "Blades of Blood!" Glowing red blades of blood were thrown down hitting some of the men piercing through their armor.

"Spinning Top!" Shippo yelled executing a large spinning top along with his fox fire. The move managed to take down three of the men.

Soon, all ten men were incapacitated by the group.

Miroku quickly dispelled the barrier and turned to see Sherry Birkin come out of hiding, "are you all right, miss?"

Sherry shook her head, "not yet... That man is highly dangerous. He's trying to take me back..."

"I see," Miroku nodded.

"Who are you damn freaks?" Krauser asked unintimidated the group. He took a deep sigh, "now I have to deal with a goddamned freakshow..."

"Hey who're you calling a freak!" Inuyasha lashed out.

"That girl doesn't concern you," Krauser explained.

"You gotta get me out of here," Sherry said to Miroku.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll hold this guy off," Inuyasha insisted.

"The hell you are!" Kouga interjected.

"Back off, wolf boy!"

"Make me, mutt face!"

While the two were arguing, J. Krauser slowly pulled out a shiny and extremely sharp combat knife. "How about I fight the two of you at once?" he insisted rushing at them with lightning quickly speed slashing both of their arms.

"Inuyasha! Kouga!" Kagome cried out.

"Ahhhh!" Kouga exclaimed.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed holding a hand over his now bleeding arm.

"Rule of combat, never give the enemy an opportunity to attack," J. Krauser explained to the two.

"That was pretty cowardly," Inuyasha shot at the man.

"All's fair in war, freak..." J. Krauser bluntly replied.

"What are you waiting for, get out of here!" Inuyasha called out.

"We'll hold him off!" Kouga added.

"Be careful," Miroku replied as he escorted the others from the scene.

Inuyasha and Kouga turned their sights towards Jack Krauser.

"How noble..." J. Krauser scoffed.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't give out my name. But since the two of you will soon be dead, might as well. My name is Jack Krauser..." J. Krauser calmly answered.

"Jack Krauser..." Kouga said.

"Yes..."

"I'll remember that name," Kouga replied.

"Good... What are your names? It's custom that I know the names of people that I kill..."

"Inuyasha... Me getting killed by a human like you, bah!"

"I have to agree with half-breed over there," Kouga added.

"Never judge a book by its cover," J. Krauser said to the two young men.

"Are we going to finish this or not?" Inuyasha asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Alright," J. Krauser replied as he charged forward slashing his knife at both Inuyasha and Kouga.

Kouga quickly executed another Tornado Run that J. Krauser quickly rolled away from. Upon rolling to his feet, he was met by Inuyasha swinging his large sword at him. J. Krauser blocked and barried the sword attacks coming from Inuyasha.

"Heh, not bad for a human," Inuyasha scoffed.

"There's more to me than just human," J. Krauser insisted as he stepped forward with an uppercut slash using the combat knife as Inuyasha quickly stepped back from. Quickly, the soldier stepped forward made a 180 hitting Inuyasha in the chest with a well placed spinning back thrust kick.

WHAM!

Inuyasha hunched forward feeling the wind get knocked out of him as J. Krauser followed up with an elbow uppercut using his left arm.

POW!

"Very nice," Kouga sarcastically complimented and executed another Wolf Wind charging right at Jack Krauser.

As Kouga got close, Jack Krauser quickly circled behind and placed one arm around the neck for a rear choke applying pressure.

"Ack! Get off! Ack!" Kouga demanded trying to fight J. Krauser's grip.

J. Krauser applied more pressure to the choke trying to kill Kouga. He turned his face and saw Inuyasha leaping at him.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled slashing at J. Krauser a few times leaving glowing yellow streaks afterwards.

The soldier quickly released the hold as he got hit by one of the slashes. J. Krauser's left arm was bleeding as he was forced to release Kouga from the rear choke. Quickly, J. Krauser backflipped two times and stood poised and ready to fight again.

"Mind your own business, mutt!" Kouga demanded.

"Shut up, ingrateful wolf!" Inuyasha fired back at Kouga.

"I could've taken him on!"

"Yeah right!"

With Inuyasha and Kouga arguing again, J. Krauser pulled out a frag grenade and rolled it forward towards the duo. As they continued arguing neither of them noticed the grenade rolling closer. J. Krauser stood bemused at the sight of these two 'teens' who didn't have a clue what was going on.

"First it was Ruronoa Zoro and that rubber boy... Now it's these freaks," J. Krauser spat.

The two looked down and saw the grenade. Then they quickly remembered what Kagome explained about grenades. Without talking, the two of them quickly jumped away as the grenade went off.

BOOM!

Inuyasha quickly jumped out from the smoke wielding his Tetsusaiga swinging it back and forth at Jack Krauser, who quickly blocked and parried with his combat knife. Quickly, J. Krauser threw a knee strike to Inuyasha's gut and pulled another knife from his bootside. With two combat knives, J. Krauser advanced forward and went on the offensive slashing at Inuyasha relentlessly.

Though Inuyasha had the bigger blade, J. Krauser was quickly gaining space.

J. Krauser quickly stepped forward doing uppercult slashes with both blades, a back slash, spinning around and trying to thrust the blade into Inuyasha's chest.

"Forgot about me!" Kouga yelled as he rushed forward and hit J. Krauser in the side of the head with his Wolf Kick.

WHAM!

With J. Krauser distracted, Inuyasha capitalized and slashed him across the chest. He then jumped up yelling "Blades of Blood!" The glowing red blades of blood dealt J. Krauser more damage. The soldier staggered back and pulled the pins off three frag grenades before tossing them forward.

Inuyasha and Kouga were forced to quickly take cover.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

As the smoke soon cleared, J. Krauser stood at the opposite end now armed with a combat shotgun fully cocked and loaded. Without hesitating, he pulled the trigger sending a spray of beads that spreaded around as it got further. Inuyasha and Kouga quickly avoided the shots.

POW!

"Whoa!" Kouga yelled.

"This is barbaric as hell..." Inuyasha spat.

"You ain't kidding..." Kouga agreed.

Inuyasha turned to Kouga, "I hate to say this... I really do. But until everything is settled, we'll have to put our differences aside..."

Kouga growled a bit, "yeah, I uh...have to say the same... That Jack Krauser guy is pretty damn tough."

"No kidding..."

"What's the game plan?" Kouga asked.

"There is none. We do what we do best," Inuyasha explained.

"Alright mutt..."

"Same too you, flea brain..."

POW!

Inuyasha and Kouga quickly avoided the shotgun blast. J. Krauser paced slowly cocking the shotgun again before sending another shot.

POW!

J. Krauser cocked the shotgun again and pulled the trigger.

POW!

Kouga quickly executed his Wolf Wind technique again this time running around in circles as J. Krauser attempted to fire at him.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

The shotgun was empty.

Before J. Krauser could take cover and reload, Kouga quickly rammed him with the Wolf Wind. The impact disoriented J. Krauser as Kouga took the opportunity hitting him with the Demon Kick throwing a powerful kick sending the man up into the air.

WHAM!

J. Krauser flew upwards as Kouga followed up by jumping up and attacking repeatedly. The shotgun flew downwards as Inuyasha used his sword to slice it in half. Soon, J. Krauser hit the hard ground injured from the combination attacks of both Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Uggghh..." he groaned holding himself in pain.

"Give up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Give up," J. Krauser laughed. "We've only just begun..."

"Just begun?" Kouga asked.

The man quickly pulled out a Desert Eagle opening fire on the two of them. Inuyasha and Kouga quickly separated from each other. This time, J. Krauser walked backwards creating distance from himself and both Inuyasha and Kouga.

As the clip emptied, J. Krauser ejected it and loaded another one. He continued firing at both Inuyasha and Kouga.

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

J. Krauser pulled another grenade and threw it at them.

BOOM!

"Can't you use your Wind Scar?" Kouga asked.

"I wish... But he's not a demon," Inuyasha answered. He charged forward blocking all gunshots with the Tetsusaiga that did more than a good job. Kouga ran forward and leaped from wall to wall getting closer to J. Krauser.

Before J. Krauser could reload, Kouga flew forward and drilled in him the face repeatedly with very hard kicks.

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

Inuyasha finished it off by slashing at J. Krauser's chest repeatedly with the Tetsusaiga. Blood spewed from J. Krauser's chest. Still, this man wouldn't give up the fight against Inuyasha and Kouga. J. Krauser pulled out his combat knife and continued the battle.

But that proved to be futile for J. Krauser. He fell on one knee breathing heavily and holding his bleeding chest in pain. Instead of being afraid, J. Krauser let out a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kouga asked.

"You two are exhausted," J. Krauser answered.

"You're badly hurt..." Inuyasha asserted.

"True... But it is I who has the upper hand," J. Krauser replied.

"Ha! What makes you think that?" Kouga asked pretty confident in himself.

"Because...I was fighting you in my normal form," J. Krauser explained taking off his beret hat and throwing it aside. He then tossed off his black shirt revealing his bare muscular chest. Mustering up his strength, J. Krauser stood to his feet.

His left arm opened up revealing the monstrous form of it as a result of being infused with a variant of the T-Virus given to Albert Wesker. Inuyasha and Kouga gasped at the sight of J. Krauser unleashing his monster arm.

"What in the..."

"Unbelievable..."

J. Krauser ran forward swinging his monster arm left and right not giving neither Inuyasha nor Kouga a chance to attack or counter attack. He was dead serious about winning and eliminating the two of them. Kouga executed another Wolf Wind only to be swatted away like a common house fly.

WHAM!

Kouga flew back and hit the wall losing consciousness. Inuyasha refused to give up as he continued to defend against J. Krauser's attacks.

"I'm not letting someone like you take me down!" Inuyasha lashed relentlessly attacking J. Krauser with such emotion and passion. He broke through the monster arm defense and was about to deliver the striking blow.

"INUYASHA!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Huh? What?" Inuyasha went looking around. The voice was very familiar.

WHAM!

J. Krauser captilalized and socked Inuyasha hard in the gut. He then looked down at Inuyasha still recovering from that hard hit.

"Tough luck kid..." J. Krauser said as he was about to finish Inuyasha off.

"The girl's gone..." the voice said.

J. Krauser scoffed, "because of these people. They must be dealt with accordingly."

"Leave Inuyasha alone," the voice demanded.

"What are you going to do about it?" J. Krauser asked slowly turning around. Standing in front of him was none other than Kikyo.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed on J. Krauser's eyes. She was relenting and unyielding. There was a very serious tone on her face. On top of that, she had her long bow ready to pierce through J. Krauser if he tried anything funny.

"I see you come prepared, Kikyo..." J. Krauser said.

"Wesker wants us to return as soon as possible," Kikyo explained.

"K-Kikyo...?" Inuyasha asked a bit surprised. But he was astonished to see that Kikyo was working with this man.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha..." Kikyo said not taking her sight off of Jack Krauser.

"But...why...?" Inuyasha asked.

"All in due time, Inuyasha," Kikyo finished. "The job was a failure. We have to go back..."

"You got lucky, Inuyasha..." J. Krauser assured as he followed Kikyo out of the dark alleyway. Soon the two of them were gone.

"Why, Kikyo...?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Inuyasha?" asked a voice. Inuyasha passed out as he saw Kagome arrive on the scene. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled quickly helping him to his feet. She then saw Kouga laying on the ground unconscious, "Kouga!"

Unknowing to Kagome, Kikyo was working for the one known as Albert Wesker. How would Inuyasha take it that the woman he still loves is working for a side of evil...


	215. Night 1: Part 4: The Soul Society

Night 1: Part 4: The Soul Society

**Mark of the Millennium Hotel**

A young group in their late teens approached the front desk at the lobby. One of the clerks approached the large group whom were wearing special type robes and uniforms. The clerk was a young Japanese woman.

"Welcome," the clerk greeted them. "Checking in?"

The one with the short blonde hair nodded, "reservation for Kurosaki."

The clerk checked the computer, "okay, two rooms for Kurosaki, Ichigo." She then handed the key cards over to the six young teenagers: Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, and Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo handed everybody their key cards. The three girls would be sharing one room and the three boys would be sharing the other room.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Ichigo asked as the six of them left the lobby and entered the elevator car. He then pressed the button letting the elevator doors close. The elevator car then slowly descended upwards.

"We're investigating this tournament," Rukia answered with a sigh.

"What for?" Ichigo answere somewhat annoyed. But he took a few seconds to think about all the fights that would take place during that tournament. "Then again, I wouldn't mind testing out my strength and powers against the world's greatest fighters."

Rukia smacked Ichigo's arm, "we're on a mission, not a vacation."

Tatsuki cracked her knuckles at the thought of the tournament, "I'm entering the battle royale!"

Everybody turned to Tatsuki.

"We have a mission to do," Uryu interjected.

Tatsuki turned to Uryu, "I know. But maybe I could go undercover. Seems the fighters are getting targetted for some reason."

Uryu nodded, "might get us closer if we do enter."

"I'm for it," Ichigo added.

Rukia sighed, "if it means that much to you all to enter, then fine."

"We should. I can sense the aura of energy surrounding all these fighters," Ichigo chimmed. The thought of going up against these people excited him.

"One of the people I want to fight is the Legendary Ryu," Tatsuki cut in.

Rukia turned to Tatsuki, "who is this Ryu? And what is so great about him?" She was clueless about the fighters and the Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

"Ryu is a wandering fighter. He lives only for the fight from what they say. The man likes to take on the strongest fighters in the world," Tatsuki explained.

The elevator car gently stopped and the doors opened.

**10th Floor Hallway**

The six young teens exitted the elevator car and continued down the hallway. They made a right turn at the end and continued down.

Tatsuki continued, "he's one of the strongest fighters in the world. Only a few have managed to beat the man. Says he wields a power known as 'hadou."

Rukia nodded, "I have heard about this power called hadou. But we thought it was only a myth."

"We were lucky enough to even be able to get these rooms," Ichigo said. "These rooms are going fast."

"What's the mission?" Uyru calmly asked Rukia.

"We'll talk about it in Ichigo's room," Rukia answered.

"I guess we'll put our things in our rooms and meet in my room," Ichigo said.

The six of them nodded and went to their respective hotel rooms.

**Ichigo's Hotel Room **

The six of them sat around Ichigo's room watching the large HDTV by the wall. They gathered around in a circle to talk more aobut their mission.

"What's the mission?" Ichigo asked.

"We got orders to investigate the tournament, dummy," Rukia smugly answered. She then stuck her tongue out at Ichigo.

Uryu adjusted his glasses.

"Why are we investigating this tournament?" Uryu asked.

"We're investigating Hollow activity in this area," Rukia explained. "Seems it might be linked with this tournament."

Ichigo sighed, "Hollows now decide to mess with this tournament. They already got all those zombies and other freaks..."

"Can I get out of the damn bag now?" asked a voice coming out of Ichigo's backpack.

Ichigo turned to the backpack and gave a nod, "yeah, Kon. It's safe to get out of the backpack."

Without a second passing, Kon the modsoul inside a stuffed toy lion jumped out from the backpack and dashed all over the hotel room. Quickly, Ichigo grabbed Kon and held him up in the air.

"Hey, lemme go!" Kon demanded.

"Quit moving or I stuff you back inside," Ichigo demanded.

Kon stopped moving.

"Supposed to find out about Aizen," Rukia continued. She remembered all the things that went down at Soul Society during Aizen's betrayal.

Rukia stretched out a bit.

"Intelligence keeps blabbing about Aizen dealing with this human," Rukia added. "Something about the use of biological science or some other jazz..."

"This feels really creepy," Orihime added. "Hollows is one thing... But flesh eating zombies and other hideous things..."

"Zombies? I thought they were make believe," Rukia replied to Orihime's statement.

"I guess you weren't on Earth when the news came..." Uryu explained to Rukia.

Tatsuki nodded in agreement. Her reasons for tagging along was to look over her best friend Orihime Inoue. She swore that she would be there to protect Orihime for all sorts of various threats.

"Where do we start?" Uryu asked.

"We can start by registering for this tournament," Rukia answered. She then added, "all this power is pretty interesting." The shinigami wasn't all that familiar with biology, anatomy, chemistry, and all other human sciences.

"I have read all about the fighters," Uryu replied taking out a magazine from his travel bag. A picture of Kyo Kusanagi was on the cover. "This here is Kyo Kusanagi. Wields the Kusanagi Flames."

Ichigo gently placed Kon on the bed.

The modsoul quickly raced off the bed and grabbed the magazine from Uryu's hands. Kon started turning through the pages. He saw pictures of Kyo Kusanagi, K', Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, etc.

"Oooh, I know them!" Kon exclaimed.

Everybody turned to Kon.

"Since when do you know about this stuff?" Ichigo asked.

"While you all were at Soul Society, I watched their fights on TV," Kon answered. The thought of competing in the Mark of the Millennium tournament excited the Mod Soul.

"You're not competing," Ichigo replied.

"What? Why!"

"Maybe we should," Uryu suggested.

Ichigo turned to Uryu, "why should we let Kon enter the tournament?"

Uryu pointed to the TV. There were all sorts of colorful characters that would be entering the tournament. Rukia came up with another idea, "I can send word to the rest of the Gotei 13."

Ichigo shook his head, "why?"

"We need all the help we can get, dummy," Rukia replied. "From what I heard the only thing we can enter so far is the battle royale. And if these fighters are strong as I heard they are, it's going to cause problems for us."

Chad nodded in agreement.

"Guess we can relax a bit. No signs of Hollow activity," Ichigo said stretching out a bit.

"Wrong!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo turned to Rukia with a blank look.

"What do you mean!"

"We're going to take this time to do research on all the fighters," Rukia explained. "The more we know about our opponents, the better."

Ichigo sighed.

"Well, after what happened. Actual matches are postponed. But there are sparring matches. Tomorrow is day two of the matches," Uryu added. "But it's worth watching the sparring matches as well."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. He too would be entering the massive battle royale at the end of the tournament. The boy could hold his own since he and Tatsuki sparred against each other. His rank was about a black belt's in Karate.

Tatsuki herself was a 4th degree black belt in Karate. Orihime could fight hand to hand at a 1st degree black belt's level.

Chad happened to be a powerhouse.

Not much was known about how Uryu could fight hand to hand. Rukia could definitely hold more than her own in a fight.

"I'm hungry..." Ichigo said feeling his stomach growl. He then turned to Rukia who was the leader of this group for the mission.

Rukia sighed, "alright, we haven't eaten anything so far. Might as well get something."

"There's a pizza place no that far," Ichigo suggested.

"I heard many good things about this pizza," Rukia commented.

"Pizza's very good," Ichigo explained.

"What is the story I keep hearing about this Raccoon City?" Rukia asked.

Uryu turned to Rukia, "save that for after dinner. We don't want you losing your appetite." He then looked around, "who's buying?"

Ichigo sighed, "alright, I'll buy." Luckily he saved up money to be able to go on this mission. But this was something new and different. He would have to go up against zombies and other baddies cooked up by the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF.

**HCF Headquarters**

**Wesker's Office**

Albert Wesker looked at the dossiers provided by that man known as Sosuke Aizen. The first dossier he looked at was of Ichigo Kurosaki. He continued reading the dossier with much interest. Wesker started to get curious about Hollows, Shinigamis, Quincys, and the Soul Society.

He didn't know what a Hollow was but he would know soon enough. With new possible creatures made with the fusion of these so-called Hollows, Wesker would have new weapons to use against the Umbrella Corporation.

These Hollows were very intriguing.

The man continued to read Ichigo's dossier. Wesker wanted to gather as much intel as possible on the people that Sosuke Aizen wanted his assistance in killing. This was the young boy that Sosuke Aizen wanted so badly.

"Interesting..." Wesker said continuing to read.

More and more people were entering the tournament. It did prove to give more guinea pigs to test their new weapons against.

If people from other worlds were going to interfere with his plans, Wesker would have to create new biological weapons to combat them.

He then read the dossier on Uryu Ishida. Wesker started to get more and more interested in these people and the shinigamis.

Wesker then read the dossiers on Orihime Inoue, Chad Sado, and Rukia Kuchiki. These would be formidible adversaries that he would have to face off against. But luckily he has all these fighters working for him. Then he has Jack Krauser working with him as well.

Tomorrow, Sosuke Aizen will hand over several Hollows over to Albert Wesker for he can create some new biological weapons with spiritual abilities. Aizen had already informed him that the group consisting of Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki were coming. But, more people from the Soul Society would be coming over.

As promised, he helps Aizen out in return Aizen will help him take down Alexia Ashford and the rest of the Umbrella Corporation. That was something that Wesker wanted, to create a powerful group that could easily squash the Umbrella Corporation.

Jack Krauser then entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Krauser?" Wesker asked.

"I almost had Sherry Birkin," Jack Krauser growled.

"I see..." Wesker replied. "What happened?" He then offered Krauser to have a seat. "Have a seat."

J. Krauser nodded and too a seat on the couch. "Had a lot of interference..." He obviously wasn't happy.

Wesker adjusted his shades a bit.

"Are you all right?" Wesker asked out of concern.

"No... I was so close and these people interfered... Really strong a powerful. But weren't that much of a match, though," J. Krauser explained.

Wesker nodded, "I read the reports."

"But struck a nerve with this one person named Inuyasha... Seems he and Kikyo have a past together. I talked with Kikyo and was able to give me all the information on those people," Jack Krauser explained.

Wesker pulled out several files, "I know who you're talking about."

He pulled out files on Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango. Wesker was deeply intrigued by those people, too. The only person from the present time was Kagome. There was a lot of deep interest in Kagome.

"We managed to intercept a lot of messages from Umbrella," Wesker continued.

J. Krauser nodded. He remembered his fight against the one known as Ruronoa Zoro, the one who could wield three katanas. The soldier wanted a rematch against that swordsman.

"Krauser, be ready to strike at any given moment," Wesker advised.

J. Krauser nodded in agreement.

"Forget about this Inuyasha for now... Right now, I need you to focus on these people," Wesker added giving J. Krauser the dossiers on Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Chad Sado, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, and Kon.

J. Krauser looked them over and sighed, "great more insolent pests..."

"They were just spotted. If you want, you can go out and gauge their strengths and weaknesses," Wesker offered.

"I'll do just that. I need to blow off some steam," J. Krauser smiled. He rose from his seat and exitted the officer leaving Wesker behind.

Albert Wesker continued reading dossiers on the people he would have to face off against. He continued reading the bios on members of the Gotei 13. Wesker examined the dossiers of Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soi Fong, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraki, Jushiro Ukitake, Sajin Komamura, Kenpachi Zaraki, Momo Hinamori, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Kusajika Yachiru, and many others.

He let out a sigh of annoyance.

As usual, Wesker knows that it'll get worse if the STARS members manages to interact with the Shinigamis. Now his main focus was on the fighters instead of the likes of Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, etc. But he'd get to them sooner or later. First, he would have to deal with all those fighters.

However, Wesker didn't trust Aizen completely. He was also thinking of a way to get rid of Aizen whenever the man wasn't needed anymore. This is where Kikyo came in. Her ability to purify souls is invaluable to his cause. She would be able to purify the Hollows.

But once this Naraku is out of the way, Wesker would have to eliminate Kikyo as well.

**Park**

Rukia has a pretty shocked look on her face. "I'm glad you told me after dinner," she replied to the group. She did enjoy the food that was known as 'pizza.' Uryu had to explain to Rukia about the events in Raccoon City and Sheena Island.

She was getting pretty disgusted at the dark side of human beings.

"Humans experiment on other humans?" Rukia asked a bit surprised.

Uryu nodded. He was a bit concerned about zombies and all other creatures that were attacking the citzens of Osaka, Japan. Besides fighting Hollows, they would have to destroy actual living things. That concerned him somewhat.

Rukia was disturbed by what she was hearing.

"So, if it's like what you say it was in this Raccoon City..." Rukia continued, "there must be a reason as to Aizen being here."

"You're saying that Aizen might be trying to align himself with these corporations?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded.

"But why?" Ichigo asked scratching his head.

"I think Aizen wants to make a new type of Hollow..." Rukia explained. She then turned to Uryu, "what more can you tell me?"

"The only people that were able to tell the tale are members of this group known as the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. STARS for short," Uryu explained. He seemed to know a lot about this stuff for some reason. Uryu continued, "watching reports, several of them are in Osaka as we speak."

"Then we must seek them out," Rukia replied.

"That's not going to happen," said a voice.

Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Out of nowhere was Jack Krauser with an M92F, SPAS-12, FN P90, several frag grenades, and his trusty combat knife. It looked as Jack Krauser was ready to fight.

Jack Krauser looked at all six of them.

"The intel was right," J. Krauser said. He went ahead and addressed the group, "Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida, Orhime Inoue, and Chad Sado." His eyes turned towards Tatsuki, "you must be Tatsuki Arisawa."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the American, "who the hell are you?"

"I am Jack Krauser," J. Krauser answered.

"Jack Krauser?" Ichigo asked.

J. Krauser was silent. He wanted to blow off some steam after his recent fight against both Inuyasha and Kouga. The man was going to test out his skills against a group of people with spiritual powers.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Just a man out to do his job," J. Krauser answered.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo demanded.

J. Krauser laughed a bit, "it's pretty simple. My boss is working with a man that has a huge interest in you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "you're working for Aizen?"

The American shook his head, "no... My boss is working with Aizen. I'm doing my boss' bidding."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at J. Krauser. "Then we have no choice but to destroy you."

"I was hoping you brats were going to say that," J. Krauser assured. He continued, "you may think I'm just a normal human on the outside."

"What do you have planned, Krauser?" Rukia asked.

"Only one way to find out," J. Krauser answered. Without warning, J. Krauser pulled out the M92F and started firing at the group.

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

All six of them quickly jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by J. Krauser's gunfire. Rukia charged up and threw an Energy Ball at J. Krauser.

J. Krauser smirked and bent backwards as the ball of energy passed over him. He stood back up and jumped at Rukia hitting her with several fast punches and kicks.

POW!

SMACK!

POW!

SMACK!

POW!

Chad quickly got behind J. Krauser and attempted to choke him.

"Nice try," J. Krauser said as he turned around and smacked Chad several feet back with a mere backhand.

WHAM!

J. Krauser quickly pulled out the FN P90 with the other hand and fired at the others keeping them at bay.

Everybody quickly took cover to avoid getting hit by J. Krauser's gunfire. Rukia Kuchiki was very surprised at how fast, powerful, and highly skilled this man was.

J. Krauser turned and pulled the pins off of several grenades. He quickly hurled the grenades at Orihime's direction.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled grabbing Orihime's arm and pulling her to safety.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Orihime quickly created a barrier of energy protecting herself and Tatsuki from the incoming schrapnel from the grenades. This was definitely a new experience, fight a highly skilled non-spiritual person.

Ichigo came running at J. Krauser only to get smacked by a back thrust kick to the face.

WHACK!

"Kon is to the rescue!" yelled the possessed lion plushy as it charged right at J. Krauser.

Without hesitation, J. Krauser pulled out his combat knife and threw it at Kon impaling him to the ground. Kon struggled to move but he couldn't.

"Great, now we got a plushy..." J. Krauser muttered. He slowly walked towards Kon with the intention of tearing him to pieces.

"Kon!" Uryu yelled as his bow materialized. He started firing energy arrows right at J. Krauser.

J. Krauser turned and quickly dodged the arrows. He charged right towards Uryu taking his mind off of Kon.

"That eager to die first?" J. Krauser asked.

"That's enough..." said a voice.

J. Krauser immediately turned and saw several figures standing there. Seemed that the other shinigamis actually arrived.

"Came just in time," J. Krauser said.

Standing in front of him were Yoruichi Shihouin, Soi Fong, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Sajin Komamura, Kenpachi Zaraki, Momo Hinamori, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Kusajika Yachiru, Ikkaku Madarame, and Rangiku Matsumoto stood there. They were all ready to attack J. Krauser.

J. Krauser adjusted his red beret hat and smirked, "so the whole party's here..." He was about to take out the shotgun. But, it wasn't the wisest idea at the moment. The American looked at all the shinigamis. He let out a laugh, "it should be interesting fighting you all later on."

"Who is he?" Shihouin asked narrowing her eyes at Jack Krauser.

"I am Jack Krauser, at your service. Sosuke Aizen sends you his regards," J. Krauser answered.

"You're working for Aizen?" Renji asked.

J. Krauser shook his head, "no, I work for Albert Wesker. My boss is working with Aizen. But you'll see them soon enough."

With that, J. Krauser took out a flash grenade and threw it onto the ground. The grenade went off blinding everybody in sight with a flash of light. The man was gone along with the light.

"What had just happened here?" Renji asked.

Rukia sighed, "long story... C'mon, we have to find answers."

"We just got here," Renji replied.

"Now we know Aizen's up to something," Rukia replied.

"Sister's right," Byakuya added. "Where do we start?" He had just gotten there like everybody else.

Rukia then explained what Uryu told her about the STARS.

"So, we have to find these stars?" Ikkaku asked.

"We're not looking for actual stars," Rukia explained. "It's just an acronym. It's short for Special Tactics and Rescue Service."

"Ooooooh..."


	216. Night 1: Part 5: Sleep the Night Away

Night 1: Part 5: Sleep The Night Away

**Mark of the Millennium Hotel **

**Jill's Penthouse Suite**

Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, and Sherry Birkin rested peacefully in their respective bedroom in the entire penthouse suite. Sherry was rescued from Wesker's clutches once again thanks to Inuyasha and Kouga for protecting her against Jack Krauser. For the duration, she'd have to be under some sort of supervision. Sharing the bedroom with the three women were Taiyo High students Hinata Wakabi and Ran Hibiki.

Chris Redfield, Carlos Oliveira, and Leon Scott Kennedy shared another room in the penthouse suite. It's been a long night. More to look forward to tomorrow.

Several Taiyo High students consisting of Aki, Hide, Teru, Alec, George, and Yuji were camped out in the living room area to act as bodyguards just in case any intruders decided to come in. If Umbrella or HCF tried to sneak in, they'd better think twice.

Batsu would be out of the hospital soon and would be joining them back at the penthouse suite. Chris Redfield grew to get close to Batsu like a younger brother. They would be able to do things that Chris wouldn't normally do with Claire. He wanted to get revenge on Jack Krauser for what he did to Batsu just days earlier.

Thanks to allies from the far future, Batsu and the others would be recovering.

**Ryu's Hotel Suite**

Ryu Hoshi laid in his bed asleep with the Chinese Interpol agent Chun-Li Xiang in his arms. They've been going steady for awhile and would soon be getting married. For now, everything would have to be placed on hold due to the turn of events taking place all around this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

Besides the evil of M Bison, they would have to deal with the forces of the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF. Then there would be the fight against Gouki later on as well. He was more than willing to assist Jill Valentine in putting a stop to Umbrella and the HCF with their illegal genetic experiments and government corruption. And Chun-Li's current assignment was to investigate the Umbrella Corporation.

Ryu just wanted to sleep. None of his training had ever prepared him to take on the likes of the walking undead, a Nemesis, Mr. X, Hunters, Lickers, Las Plagas, etc. He had already crossed paths with Wesker's right hand man Jack Krauser and had a slash against the forearm to thank for that. His best friend Ken got a stab in the leg while Batsu had several bullets to the chest.

**Becky Chamber's Suite**

Becky and Edge laid naked under the sheets sleeping peacefully. The two of them have gotten close ever since their first encounter before the Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Both of them were planning to get married and Becky was now pregnant with Edge's child. After this investigation, Becky would resign from STARS and live a normal life with her soon to be new husband, Edge. Edge would go to school in the United States.

She would be very busy for the time being going undercover as a medic for the Mark of the Millennium Tournament. But she cherished every moment she could spend with Edge. Other than that, Becky had to prepare herself at all times when going up against the minions of the dreaded Umbrella Corporation of the HCF. Things were getting extremely hectic and Becky had to be prepared for it all.

**Guile's Suite**

Guile laid in bed by himself thinking about the events that have transpired. This investigation into the Umbrella Corporation pitted him against zombies and all other mutated freaks. It was strange and very unreal. But, Guile was trained to take on such foes. M. Bison himself is not a regular human. Gouki wasn't a regular human being either. He wanted this case and tournament to be over with.

Nobody knew what Umbrella wanted with the tournament...

**Ichigo Kurosaki's Suite**

Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, and Chad Sado slept in their beds sleeping off the defeat at the hands of Jack Krauser. They learned not to underestimate the man. Next time they meet, they're definitely going to let that man have it. But the suspicions have been confirmed, Aizen is definitely here in Osaka. However, Aizen's intentions aren't known at the moment. But, when the time comes they'll definitely find out.

Now, they would have to rest up and scope out the fighters during tomorrow's sparring matches. There was a lot of ground to cover. So far, there has been no sightings of Hollow activity so far. Which was a good thing. But it concerned the group. Rukia had the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time that they'd run into Jack Krauser. She could definitely sense that J. Krauser wasn't human at all. For now, she'd let them rest.

**Rukia Kuchiki's Suite**

Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki slept in their respective beds sleeping off the encounter they had with Jack Krauser. The shinigami known as Rukia still had a lot to learn about the world of the mortals. But the matter of fact was that Aizen was somewhere in Osaka.

Tomorrow, they would have to seek out the woman known as Jill Valentine and ask for her help. Jill would be the one who could provide them with the answers that they need. This was a whole new game for the group and it would be nothing like battling Hollows.

**Kagome Hiragashi's Suite**

Kagome and Sango shared one bedroom. Kirara laid on top of the bed peacefully with Sango. This was the first time Sango was sleeping on something that felt very comfortable. She would enjoy it while it would last. Naraku was in this time era and working with the Umbrella Corporation. What they didn't know was that Alexia Ashford managed to resurrect the Band of Seven.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Shippo slept in the other bedroom in the suite. They were a bunch of heavy sleepers. Miroku had to sleep off his bruisers sustained from trying to make a move on Athena Asimiya. Plus there was the fight against the one known as Jack Krauser. Inuyasha and the gang had recently aligned themselves with Jill Valentine and the rest of STARS.

They even had their first experience fighting against a Nemesis type Tyrant. Miroku and Shippo got infected as a result of getting hit by one of Nemesis' T-Virus infected tentacles. From fighting demons, the group was now fighting genetic monsters created by human science.

Kagome was pretty much disgusted with humanity on the aspect of creating weapons. They were worse than the demons during the Feudal Era of Japan. This was why Kagome and the others were called to this time era. It was their new mission to stop the forces of Umbrella, especially since Alexia Ashford and Naraku had now joined forced with each other.

**Naruto's Hotel Suite**

Naruto Uzumaki was fast alseep in the hotel suite that was being shared with Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, and Choji Akimichi. The eight of them were sleeping in their beds snoring and farting the night away. Word of the Mark of the Millennium Tournament reached all the way to the Hidden Leaf village in Konoha. Hearing about all the fighters that would be participating in the tournament, Tsunade decided to send the best ninjas that Hidden Leaf had to offer.

Sasuke was interested in taking on dark fighters such as Iori Yagami. He needed to become strong enough to take on his older brother, Itachi who killed the entire family. Iori would be the perfect opponent to use the Sharigan Eye against. The tournament would be a good place to test out all of his skills. There were plenty of highly skilled fighters to do combat against.

Naruto wanted to go up against fighters like Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Kyo Kusanagi, Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, and many more. He also would eat as much ramen he could as possible. Tomorrow, Naruto would get up bright and early to watch the next day of exhibition matches. Naruto even went ahead and signed up for an exhibition match against Kairi.

Kiba Inuzuka wanted to fight against the person who called himself the 'Lone Wolf' which was Terry Bogard and the werewolf known as John Talbain.

Choji Akimichi wanted to square off against the Sumo wrestler known as E. Honda.

Sasuke Uchiha immediately sighed up for an exhibition match against the person known as Sol Badguy.

**Haruno's Hotel Suite**

Sakura Haruno, Hinita Hyuga, Tenten, and Ino Yamanaka shared a hotel suite across the hall from Naruto's suite. They too would be scoping out the fighters that were travelling all around Osaka. They too were pretty much excited about taking on the greatest fighter the world has to offer.

**Hotel Lobby**

Despite being late a night, a lot of people were standing at the front desk. The first four women were Tsunade, Yuhi Kurenai, Shizune, and Anko Mitarashi of the Hidden Leaf ninja clan. Accompanying them were three men known as Jiraiya, Asuma Sarutobi, and Hanabi Hyuga.

Standing behind them were several young women who happened to be the Sailor Scouts. They were Serena Tsukino who was Sailor Moon, Ami Mizumo who was Sailor Mercury, Rei Hino who was Sailor Mars, Lita Kino who was Sailor Jupiter, Minako Aino who was Sailor Venus, Trista Meioh who was Sailor Pluto, Michiru Kaioh who was Sailor Neptune, Amara Tenou who was Sailor Uranus, and Hotaru Tomoe who was Sailor Saturn. The nine of them had very sleepy looks on their faces along with the seven adults in front of them at the front desk.

"Checking in?" asked the clerk.

Everybody standing in front of the counter nodded.

**Underwater Umbrella HQ**

**Bankotsu's Room**

The newly resurrected Bankotsu laid back against his queen size bed and watched the TV reports of this years Mark of the Millennium Tournament. His sword Banryu was secured and laying against the side of Bankotsu's bed. He was glad to be brought back to life for his rematch against Inuyasha. Bankotsu still had his doubts about Naraku and Alexia Ashford. He had a mission to do as well, take out Jill Valentine and the rest of STARS. Bankotsu would make his move the following night.

Bankotsu grabbed a small cup and sipped his sake and then pouring himself another. He could feel power rush through every fiber of his being and that was without the shards of the Shikon Jewel. The man was very confident about being able to take down Inuyasha without using a shard of the jewel. Bankotsu couldn't wait to face off against Inuyasha again.

He downed the sake and poured another cup. Bankotsu also didn't like the fact that Renkotsu was brought back to life as well. To him, Renkotsu was very greedy and traitorous. He would take down Renkotsu when he has the chance. It was vice-versa for Renkotsu as well. But he would have to be on his guard while working for the Umbrella Corporation. Bankotsu downed his sake and poured himself another. He downed that shot as well. The genetic manipulations also increased his tolerance to alcohol.

There was also concerns about the other people Alexia was working with. Bankotsu hasn't met the leader of Shadowlaw, M. Bison. M. Bison has some highly skilled fighters at his disposal. Recently, Alexia was working with a bunch of gangs for their assistance. They were genetically enhanced, but Bankotsu could sense the aura in those people. From what he heard, Umbrella's rival HCF has secured their own highly skilled fighters. Umbrella was doing the same, securing fighters of their own.

Finishing off his sake, Bankotsu grabbed an unopened bottle of Stoli brand Russian vodka. He opened the bottle and took a few swigs. Bankotsu winced a bit at the strong and bitter taste of the vodka. But that was it. Bankotsu took a few more swigs of the Stoli and placed it back on the counter. He was pretty much liking the wonders of the twenty-first century.

"I think I'm going to like this era..." Bankotsu said. He then looked at his Banryu and was anxious to test it out against the weapons of today.

But, he wanted to use the Banryu against Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Hopefully, he would get that chance soon... He gently laid down, closed his eyes, and turned off the lamp on the side. The Band of Seven was back in action and ready to fight whatever stood in their way.

He would also be working with Kagura again.

**Alexia's Quarters**

Alexia and Naruku sat up from the bed as a mysterious figure rose up from the floor and made himself known to the two of them. Neither Alexia nor Naraku had a surprised look on their faces. The woman pushed her long blonde hair aside and set her eyes towards the man.

"You must be Orochimaru," Alexia calmly greeted.

The man gave a slight laugh, "how perceptive of you, Miss Ashford." The man was indeed the S-class criminal ninja known as Orochimaru. "You've been expecting me?"

"Yes," Naraku answered. His voice sounded cold and calm. "Yes we have, Orochimaru..."

"How can someone like myself be of service to your organization?" Orochimaru asked. There was the look of cool and calmed curiosity on his face.

"We have some insolent bugs that get in our way," Alexia answered.

"Do tell about these insolent bugs," Orochimaru insisted.

Alexia Ashford explained to Orochimaru about the Wesker and the HCF along with the fighters they've recruited to fight for them. But, Alexia went more in depth with the STARS members and their allies consisting of Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Becky Chambers, Leon Scott Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Carlos Oliviera, Ark Thompson, and many others.

Orochimaru nodded to Alexia. He gave a nod.

"I'll be happy to sell my services to Umbrella's behalf," Orochimaru replied.

"Excellent," Alexia replied back to him.

"But I do have some demands to be made," Orochimaru cooly replied.

Alexia nodded, "but of course, what are they?"

"I need you to bring back some people for me. I'd do it myself. But, not enough power..." Orochimaru explained. "I can bring them back. But I need you to restore their bodies," he added.

"That's easy enough," Alexia said. "Anything else?"

Orochimaru nodded, "there is. I need a new body... This body is slowly starting to become useless to me."

"A new body, that's it?" Alexia asked.

"That's basically it for now," Orochimaru answered.

"We have sleeping quarters ready for you," Alexia replied.

"I am most grateful, Miss Ashford," Orochimaru said as he sunk down into the floor.

Alexia Ashford now had Orochimaru to add to the ranks of Don Duke, Astaroth, Kurow Kirishima, Napalm-99, GD-05, DR-88, FK-71, PT-22, Douglas McKinzie, Jack Bain, Ray Cooper, Dillan Anderson, Samuel Taylor, Shinkai, Riki, Masa, Hiro, Ryuji, Lin Fong Lee, Ye Wei Cheng, Sha Ying Lai, Yan Jun Kwan, Golem, Kagura, and Naraku.

There was a total of twenty-five fighters on Alexia's payroll. Then there was assistance from Shadowlaw consisting of its leader M. Bison. M. Bison had Victor Sagat, Balrog, Vega de la Cerna, Juli, Juni, Enero, Fevrier, Mars, Aprile, Satsuki, Santamu, Xiayu, Jianyu, Noembelu, and Decapre for a total of fifteen fighters. But Bison had no idea of the dissent between Balrog and Sagat. Vega was nowhere to be seen after his fight with Jill Valentine.

Then there was the freelancer known as Hol Horse lending his services to M. Bison. Plus there were Blade, Arkane, F7, and Khyber. Umbrella now had a sizeable amount of fighters to stand up to the ones being recruited by the HCF.

Also there was the newly resurrected Band of Seven consisting of Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, and Kyokotsu.

**Recreation Room**

Orochimaru rose from the ground again to see the people he would be working with. He could feel the aura of these different people. The S-Class criminal set his sights to the big black man known as Napalm-99 who was the leader of the Outlawz. Orochimaru then looked at the other Outlawz: GD-05, DR-88, FK-71, and PT-22. Looking at them, Orochimaru nodded.

"There's a lot of things I definitely like about you and your group," Orochimaru complimented. He then turned to Napalm 99, "this should be interesting causing so much chaos and destruction."

Napalm-99 grinned and nodded to Orochimaru, "damn straight." He added with, "you aight with me. Wanna drink?"

Orochimaru looked at the ice cold forty that Napalm-99 held in his hand. He nodded curious about these malt liquors. All he ever had was simple sake.

Napalm-99 went ahead and tossed Orochimaru the forty.

Orochimaru caught the bottle with his hand and undid the top. He took a few sips of the forty and nodded, "I must admit this malt liquor isn't bad at all."

Napalm-99 laughed, "nah, you chug this sucker down." He gave a demonstration to Orochimaru. Orochimaru watched and followed his lead.

Orochimaru grabbed another forty opening the top and chugging it down. He then turned to the members of the Shadow Platoon: Jack Bain, Ray Cooper, Dillan Anderson, Samuel Taylor, and the leader Douglas McKinzie. There was the aura of discipline surrounding McKinzie's being.

McKinzie sat back and sipped his beer and nodded to Orochimaru.

Looking at these men, Orochimaru couldn't wait to see them in action.

"You must be Orochimaru, right?" Napalm-99 asked.

"Yes I am."

"They call me Napalm-99," Napalm-99 introduced himself.

Orochimaru nodded, "very interesting name."

"Heard you're dealing with a bunch of punk ass bitches," Napalm-99 commented.

Orochimaru laughed, "yes they are definitely what you say 'punk asses' and they are definitely 'bitches." He could definitely use their help with dealing with Naruto and the others. Grabbing another forty, Orochimaru opened the bottle and chugged the contents. He was beginning to like this malt liquor.

"Who are these bitches you want six feet under?" Napalm-99 asked.

Orochimaru let out a laugh, "there's plenty of them. However, there was one that I wanted to keep alive. But he won't be needed so go ahead and kill him, too."

**HCF Headquarters**

**Wesker's Office**

Albert Wesker sat behind his furnished work desk while Jack Krauser sat back against the couch. A few people stood in front of Albert Wesker as he looked them up and down. He was impressed with what he had seen just now. The people standing in front of Albert Wesker were two ninjas. One of them was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. They were two highly skilled ninjas from a criminal organization known as the Akatsuki.

"How may I be of service Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Hoshigaki?" Wesker asked.

Itachi turned to the calm and collected Jack Krauser and then back to Albert Wesker. He had a very calm tone on his voice, "one of our enemies has joined your rival, the Umbrella Organization."

Wesker nodded at hearing what Itachi had just told him.

"I'm listening," Wesker replied. He was definitely interested in all the people that Alexia Ashford was recruiting into her ranks. So their enemies have joined Wesker's ranks as a counter-balance.

"His name is Orochimaru, a former member," Itachi explained. He continued, "he's wanting a new body soon... Orochimaru wants my brother's body. But hearing that Umbrella could create a better body, Orochimaru probably ditched the idea of taking Sasuke in favor for an artificially created human body."

Wesker sighed, "interesting."

"We'd like to offer our services to assist the HCF," Itachi added.

Wesker gave a nod, "in return for?"

Itachi nodded, "our boss wants to capture this young ninja named Naruto Uzumaki." The young ninja handed Wesker a photo of Naruto.

Taking the photo, Wesker looked at it, "I'm not going to ask the significance of this boy." He took a sip of his Spanish rum that sat in front of him. Then he added, "we'll assist you with whatever means to helping you acquire this Naruto boy."

Itachi nodded.

Now, Albert Wesker had both Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki in his ranks in addition to Kikyo, Deku, Musashi Akatsuki, Robber Soul, Earthquake, Shiranui Gen-An, Eddie/Zato-1, Shikyo, Setsuna, Nero Chaos, Vermillion, Repli, Wolf, Leon, Ten Count, Zola, Adam, Toujin, Balga, Atahua, Tau, Rachael, Schultz, Miss Til, Judgement, and Abel.

Wesker also had Jack Krauser at his side. There was also the fact that Wesker now had support from Geese Howard who was a pretty formidible fighter himself. Then recently, he got assistance from a man named Oroko Saki of the Foot Clan and he had his second in command, a young ninja named Karai with him.

There was a total of thirty free-lance fighters now on Albert Wesker's payroll. Each of them had their own intentions for joining Albert Wesker and the HCF. However, there was the additional assistance from Sosuke Aizen along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen.

Both Umbrella and HCF continued to gather all the outside help they could get. For now, it was going to be a peaceful night. Afterwards, hardly any night is going to be peaceful at all.


	217. Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 1

Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 1

**Osaka Bay Cruise**

**9:21 AM**

Duck King and Yuhi Kurenai.

This was the first sparring match of the second day of a long week of matches. Duck King stretched out and practiced his dancing moves while the female Hidden Leaf ninja Kurenai watched and studied him. She was very unfamiliar with Duck King and his fighting style. Something told her it was going to be a very difficult match. Kurenai continued to watch and study Duck King.

Kurenai stretched out and continued to study Duck King. She could feel Duck King's fighting aura. But the aura was much different than hers. All these different fighters had whole different auras. The Kuroko stepped forward.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Kurenai started with her Multiple Shurikens jutsu throwing three fast shurikens right at Duck King, who quickly jumped and flipped over at her. He was pretty fast for Kurenai.

"What?" Kurenai asked in shock at Duck King's athleticism.

Duck King capitalized and crouched down knocking Kurenai off her feet with a simple footsweep. However, Kurenai fell backwards but planted her hands onto the ground executing several backflips. With her ninja speed, Kurenai dashed forward back at Duck King throwing a very fast barrage of punches and kicks.

POW!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

CRACK!

POW!

POW!

Kurenai was definitely fast. But Duck King wasn't out of the picture yet. He was far away from being down for the count.

WHAM!

Kurenai knocked Duck King into the air with a hard kick. Duck King came back and countered with his Flying Spin Attack doing a diagonal headspin attack downwards.

WHAM!

Kurenai fell to the floor and slowly stood to her feet. She was surprised at Duck King but was impressed at his unorthodox fighting method. Duck King rolled to the floor and moved forward at Kurenai as he finished off with a handstand while executing an upwards kick to the chin area.

POW!

The woman staggered back but dashed forward and jumped at Duck King. She threw a jump side kick nailing Duck King in the forehead and followed up with a spinning back kick to the chest area.

Duck King flew back from the attack.

Kurenai dashed around and executed her Dynamic Entry jutsu which was a very powerful kick. She nailed Duck King in the upper back area dealing him for damage. Quickly, she jumped up into the air then flew down and threw a hard kick sending Duck King crashing onto the floor.

Duck King laid on the floor in paid. He let out a groan.

"Give up," Kurenai said.

He refused. Slowly, Duck King stood to his feet and motioned for Kurenai to go at him. Kurenai obliged and charged at Duck King with full force throwing a fast barrage of punches and kicks. Quickly, Duck King blocked and evaded the attacks coming from Kurenai.

Duck King crouched down and went into a break dance nailing Kurenai with a barrage of fast kicks.

POW!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

He then planted his hands on the ground and executed his Headspin Attack hitting Kurenai numerous times. Quickly, he finished it off by throwing a spinning hook kick to the face and knocking her to the floor with a footsweep.

Kurenai planted her hands on the floor and executed a footsweep of her own knocking Duck King off his feet.

Duck King countered with his Dancing Dive as he hopped forward with a knee attack. He followed up with another Headspin Attack and followed with his Overhead Kick.

WHAM!

POW!

SMACK!

He then threw a reverse jump spin kick and followed up with a spinning sweep kick knocking Kurenai off her feet. The female jonin didn't see what was coming to her in the first place.

Quickly, Kurenai dashed up into the air and executed her Multiple Shurikens jutsu throwing three shurikens down at Duck King. One shuriken passed by cutting Duck King on the arm forcing him to place a hand over the cut. Duck King looked at his arm for a brief bit.

It was more than enough time for Kurenai.

Kurenai dashed forward throwing punch after punch at Duck King dealing him for a lot of damage. She was extremely fast and lethal. Duck King would be no different than all the other people she had to fight in combat. This tournament was to show who was the best of the best.

Duck King quickly countered with his Break Storm jumping up with an upward kicking knocking Kurenai down to the floor.

WHAM!

He followed up with a barrage of breakdance kicks knocking Kurenai for more damage.

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

Charging up, Duck King grabbed Kurenai and tossed her upwards.

"What!" Kurenai exclaimed. She was caught off guard by Duck King's unorthodox style of fighting.

Catching her with his feet, Duck King started to breakdance dealing Kurenai a lot of damage with his Break Spiral Desperation Move. Kurenai was definitely starting to feel the damage that Duck King was really capable of. But she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Blossom Clone Bomb!" Kurenai yelled as she made a clone of herself.

"What!" Duck King went in shock.

"Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death!" Kurenai yelled using her super jutsu attack. She disappeared and approached Duck King unnoticed. A tree quickly grew at Duck King's feet and branches quickly binded him. Kurenai then appeared behind Duck King.

"Damn, should've saw that one coming," Duck King laughed.

"I could easily kill you like that," Kurenai explained. She then laughed a bit, "but you're not an enemy nor do you pose a threat. I had to do what I had to do to win the match. Nothing personal."

Duck King nodded, "shit, that's pretty damn interesting."

Kurenai nodded, "your style of fighting is pretty interesting, too. What is that dance?"

"Breakdancing," Duck King answered.

She then released him from the hold, "interesting."

"I guess this match is yours, huh?" Duck King asked rhetorically.

Kurenai nodded, "it seems so. Come, we should get you patched up." She pointed to the cut she made on Duck King's arm.

Duck King turned to the cut on his arm, "heh, almost forgot about that."

Kurenai released Duck from the hold. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi," she introduced herself.

"They call me Duck King," he replied back to Kurenai's introduction.

Umbrella operatives were close behind taking data on both Kurenai and Duck King. However, Kurenai could sense their aura closely behind. She pretended that she didn't know a thing. But she kept a close eye on the operatives collecting their combat data.

She continued to keep an eye on the Umbrella operatives.

**Sumiyoshi Taka-Toro**

**9:35 AM**

Neji Hyuga and Ciel.

The young ninja from the Hyuga Clan of the Hidden Leaf Village stood before his opponent for today's sparring match. It was a young looking woman named Ciel who had on a priest's robe. She had a very serious look on her face.

Neji could sense the woman's combat aura.

Ciel looked at Neji and studied him very carefully. He seemed to be pretty skilled and powerful. But Neji was still a kid while Ciel was much older and experienced.

Neji's uncle Hiashi Hyuga and his cousin Hinita Hyuga stood by to observe the match that would be between both Neji and Ciel.

"Ready! En Garde!"

Without hesitation, Neji activated his Byakugan increasing his line of sight and field of vision. With the only weak spot being behind his first throracic vertebra. The Byakugan gave Neji almost a 360 degree range of view.

With the Byakugan now activated, Neji charged at Ciel throwing a barrage of fast palm strikes and kicks.

Ciel stood firm and effortlessly blocked Neji's attacks. She quickly jumped up and dashed backwards away from Neji's barrage of striking attacks. A smile came across her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Neji demanded to know.

"That technique," Ciel said looking at the bulging veins by Neji's eye sockets. She then pointed to Neji's white eyes. "The Byakugan, is it not?"

Neji blinked a bit, "how do you know of the Byakugan!"

"I knew about it long ago," Ciel explained.

"You're not even a ninja!" Neji exclaimed.

"Neji, be careful," Hiashi warned and instructed his nephew, "there's more to this girl than meets the eye."

Ciel motioned Neji to come at her again.

Neji nodded to his uncle. Hinita watched with the utmost concern for her cousin. He continued his offensive against Ciel. Quickly, he crouched down and attempted to knock Ciel off her feet with a swift foot sweep.

The woman countered jumping up throwing a reverse spin kick. Due to the Byakugan, Neji used his forearms and blocked the incoming kick. Ciel moonsaulted away from Neji and smoothly landed on her feet.

Jumping up, Neji took to the air and dived downwards at Ciel.

"Swords!" Ciel yelled executing her Swords special attack throwing one sword that Neji managed to dodge. She then followed up by throwing two swords that Neji effortlessly smacked away. Quickly, Ciel winded up and threw four swords right at Neji.

"Whoa!" Neji exclaimed as he did his best barely avoiding the swords.

The special attack wasn't over yet as Ciel leaped up passing over Neji. She then threw the final blade from above with a powerful kick.

This blade passed by and cut Neji across the leg. Neji winced at the cut against the leg. He held his leg as Ciel came down and started nailing him with fast punches and kicks. Using only one hand, Neji did the best he hand to block Ciel's incoming attacks.

POW!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

Neji could only do so much before falling victim to the brunt of Ciel's incoming attacks. She literally had the fight in the bag. The young rookie landed on both feet and fell to one knee. He wouldn't give up this match against Ciel.

"How do you know of the Byakugan?" Neji asked.

Ciel gently landed on her feet.

"I'm not as young as you think I am," Ciel explained. Despite her youthful apperance, Ciel was pretty old. She could be deemed immortal. "I've fought against several Hyuga's before. I know about the Byakugan. I also know about the seal placed upon Hyuga House branch members."

Neji winced at Ciel's words.

"Come, show me what you can do," Ciel called out.

Neji wouldn't pull any punches as he executed his Hakke Kusho jutsu throwing a palm thrust while out of Ciel's reach. He attempted to violently push Ciel away using his own chakra.

Ciel effortlessly jumped to her right avoiding the devastating technique that could've damaged her.

"Swords!" Ciel yelled throwing a mighty bunch of swords at Neji.

"Hakke Kusho!" Neji yelled throwing another palm thrust. He deflected the swords using his own chakra and managed to make some of the swords fly back at Ciel.

Ciel jumped to her side with a smile, "I'm impressed..."

"There's more!" Neji exclaimed with determination.

"Show me," Ciel cooly demanded as she motioned for Neji to come at him.

Obliging Ciel, Neji rushed at her throwing another barrage of fast palm strikes and kicks.

"Mugen Keitotsu!" Neji yelled throwing a barrage of palm strikes managing to get plenty of hits through hurting Ciel some. He followed up with another barrage of fast palm strikes trying to do as much damage as he could to Ciel.

Ciel came back and started slashing at Neji with a knife and kicking at the same time.

Neji used his Byakugan again giving him a 359 degree range of motion. He could see almost all of Ciel's attacks coming at him. If he wanted to last longer against Ciel, Neji would have to utilize all that he was taught and trained in.

"Shoutenhougeki!" Neji yelled as he kicked Ciel up into the air and finished it off with a powerful upward fist.

Hiashi nodded as he watched his nephew continue the sparring match against Ciel.

Ciel quickly retaliated with her Dive special attack diving downwards hitting Neji three times. She was pretty fast for Neji. The woman swiftly landed on her feet and yelled "Bladesinger!" as she held three knives in one hand and slid towards Neji. Getting close enough to Neji, Ciel slashed downwards making three simultaneous cuts against the right forearm.

Neji jumped back and held his forearm. He winced.

"Damn..."

Ciel didn't hesitate as she came running at Neji again. She continued slashing and kicking at him repeatedly. Neji was losing blood from the cuts on his forearm and the cuts on his leg. He tried to keep his distance but Ciel continued to draw closer.

"Keiregeki!" Neji yelled grabbing Ciel and sending her flying to the other side with a chakra strike. He quickly dashed forward again and nailed Ciel for more hits.

POW!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

"Byakkikaihou!" Neji yelled jumping at Ciel again this time with a sphere of chakra surrounding him. He managed to deal more damage to Ciel.

There was more.

"Mugen Keitotsu!" he yelled nailing Ciel with more fast strikes. "Hakei Sanrengeki!" Neji followed up hitting Ciel with chakra powered strikes.

Ciel groaned in pain from Neji's attacks.

Neji continued nailing her with kicks, punches, and palm strikes. It seemed that he had the upper hand in this match. He grabbed Ciel and launched her into the air then jumping up after her.

"Tenshou Ranbu!" Neji yelled throwing aerial strikes.

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

WHAM!

"Shouhaisoukyaku!" Neji yelled grabbing Ciel and executing an aerial throw. "Tenken Ranbu!" he yelled afterwards striking Ciel down and sending her to the ground. Quickly, he finished off with a flying kick towards the ground.

Luckily, Ciel managed to roll away as Neji made impact and creating a crater.

Neji charged up his chakra and rushed at Ciel as she got up to her feet. "Hakkeshou Ranbu!" he yelled going into his Jyuuken mode giving Ciel fifteen strikes and then ending with a powerful strike.

WHAM!

Ciel could feel herself in pain. But this was nothing.

Neji could feel himself getting exhausted and Ciel could see it. She would wait until Neji couldn't fight anymore in the match.

"Ugggh, is that all you have?" Ciel asked.

Neji shook his head and dashed right at Ciel again taking the bait. His movements were getting slower now as Ciel managed to either block or evade.

"Zesshou: Hachimonhougeki!" Neji yelled going into his Byakugan mode and connecting with extremely powerful chakra powered strikes at Ciel. He then finished off with a heart-stopping and shockwave enducing strike to the heart.

Ciel staggered back a bit feeling her heart stop beating then started to beat again. She was breathing rapidly.

Neji blinked, "what! That was supposed to stop your heart for much longer!"

She hunched down and breathed heavily, "as I said, I've fought many Hyugas before."

"Enough of this shit!" Neji yelled out as he rushed at Ciel again. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" he yelled as he came at Ciel throwing two heavy strikes, followed by two more, then four, then eight, then sixteen, and finishing off with thirty-two consecutive pinpoint-precision strikes to Ciel.

Ciel screamed in pain as she felt the disrupting of her energy. Still she wouldn't go down.

"Why won't you go down!" Neji demanded to know. He was breathing heavily knowing that he was about to bottom out. But he wouldn't give up either. Giving it his all, Neji charged at Ciel throwing another barrage of fast strikes.

"Flip Kick!" Ciel yelled executing a somersault kick. She managed to knock Neji up into the air. Ciel yelled "Flip Kick!" once again doing three rotations of her somersault kick dealing Neji for more damage. Quickly, Ciel followed up with her Teleport technique and reappeared behind Neji before knocking him down onto the ground.

WHAM!

Neji slowly got to his feet holding himself in pain. He could quickly regenerate his chakra but Ciel wasn't going to let that happen.

Ciel executed her Seventh Holy Scripture super attack and fired a powerful spike that hit Neji and took him down. Neji laid on his chest trying to get up but to no avail.

The match officially belonged to Ciel.

Hinita ran forward to help her cousin up to his feet. Neji heavily panted and took a good look at Ciel, "how...?"

Ciel walked off, "as long as Roa still exists, I can't die..."

Umbrella operatives were hiding around recording the whole fighting between Ciel and Neji Hyuga. Their battle data was sent right back to Umbrella HQ.

Hiashi and Hinita sensed the presence of the undercover Umbrella operatives. He too would be keeping an eye on them.

**Minato-o-hashi Bridge**

**9:52 AM**

Oswald and Fuuma.

The older Irish man known as Oswald was playing with a deck of cards doing all sorts of tricks while his opponent, a ninja known as Fuuma watched. Both men eyed each other.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

"Reppu Zan!" Fuuma yelled without hesitation as he threw a bright red energy shuriken right at Oswald.

Quickly, Oswald jumped over the Reppu Zan and somersaulted at Fuuma slashing left and right with one of his poker cards. It seemed he was pretty good with using cards as a weapon.

Fuuma quickly jumped back and executed several backflips as Oswald came at him with more slashing attacks. The older man was pretty fast and agile.

Oswald executed his Diamond special attack slashing upwards and followed up with another Diamond special attack slashing downwards. He then kicked forward hitting Fuuma in the gut area.

In retaliation, Fuuma turned and made a 180 degree motion nailing Oswald in the chest with a hard kick. He quickly crouched and knocked Oswald off his feet with a fast foot sweep. Quickly, Oswald planted one hand onto the ground and recovered with a back flip to his feet.

"Double Reppu Zan!" Fuuma yelled this time launching two projectiles.

Oswald ducked and rolled underneath both projectiles. He came at Fuuma again slashing repeatedly with cards in both hands. Quickly, Oswald slashed upwards with one card and slashed horizontally with the other card. The man meant business when it came to this match.

Fuuma quickly blocked the attacks and came forward throwing fast punches and kicks of his own. He turned and threw a back thrust kick to the chest with a spin kick across the face of Oswald.

"Satsu Chouken!" Fuuma yelled punching forward with a small burst of energy. The move did some damage to Oswald. Taking the chance, Fuuma rushed forward and threw a barrage of fast punches and kicks. Oswald managed to block most of the incoming attacks.

WHAM!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Oswald used one of his cards and slashed Fuuma across the left arm. With Fuuma holding his bleeding arm, Oswald took the opportunity to put things in his favor again. He started with a barrage of kicks.

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

SMACK!

He followed up with his Ace special attack jumping straight up spinning and slashing Fuuma several times. Quickly, he followed up by a powerful downward slash causing Fuuma more damage.

Fuuma staggered back away from Oswald. "Reppu Zan!" he yelled throwing another projectile at Oswald.

Oswald easily negated with his Queen special attack as he threw a card in the air letting it slash downwards onto the ground. It landed right on top of Fuuma's Reppu Zan.

"Double Reppu Zan!" Fuuma yelled sending two projectiles at Oswald.

As he let out a sigh, Oswald executed the Queen special attack twice throwing two cards into the air and letting them slash downwards taking out both of Fuuma's shots in the process. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran fast at Fuuma slashing him repeatedly with both cards.

Oswald then followed up with his Club special attack jumping up and slashing downwards dealing Fuuma for more damage.

Fuuma came back throwing fast punches of his owns while sustaining the damage dealt by Oswald. He wasn't going to give up easily. Neither was Oswald. Both men continued to fight it out man to man. Audience took flash shots at both men.

The red haired ninja started kicking at Oswald repeatedly and then jumped at him.

"Ninpo Furin Kazan!" Fuuma yelled hopping forward spinning sideways kicking at Oswald repeatedly.

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

"Satsu Chouken!" Fuuma yelled throwing a punch with a burst of energy to Oswald's chest. The red ninja jumped up and tried to throw more hits.

Oswald charged up and executed his Royal Flush desperation movie making a huge circle of cards that surrounded him. He was protected by the circle. At the same time, Fuuma was dealt damage to him by those cards.

Fuuma moonsaulted back to recover.

"Double Reppu Zan!" Fuuma yelled launching two projectiles right for Oswald after landing on his feet.

Oswald dashed to his right to avoid the first one but got hit by the other one.

Fuuma came at Oswald again.

Oswald pulled out a card as Fuuma hit him. Everything went black for a minute as Oswald executed his King special attack and reappeared right behind Fuuma.

Quickly, Fuuma rolled away from Oswald who tried to slash him across the back.

Oswald then ran to Fuuma and executed his Space special attack slashing at him several times. Fuuma was still quick enough to avoid the attacks coming from Oswald.

Fuuma then turned to Oswald and yelled "Baku Honoo Haukou Tama!" He executed his desperation move creating a large trail of fire that travelled across the ground.

Jumping out of the way, Oswald ran at Fuuma.

"Nice try," Oswald cooly said and rushed at him. He rushed forward and executed his Joker desperation move dashing quickly at Fuuma and pushing him all the way. Afterwards, Oswald stepped back and pulled out his deck of cards throwing them vigorously at Fuuma for major damage.

Fuuma was on the ground barely conscious needing to seek medical attention.

Oswald had won the match.

Umbrella operatives were hiding out taking battle data on both Oswald and Fuuma.

**Zepp Osaka**

**10:12 AM**

Hanzou and Hanzo.

Hanzou Hattori stood in front of his opponent Hanzo Hattori. Both of their names had sounded the same. The two men eyed each other trying to figure one another out.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Both ninja charged each other as Hanzou pulled out a ninja daggar while Hanzo pulled out his ninjato. The two ninjas were going at it blocking and deflecting each other's attacks.

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

"Ninpo Bakuen Ryu!" Hanzo yelled punching the ground before him sending a bouncing wafe of flames towards Hanzou.

"Mijin Komoru no Subi!" Hanzou yelled as he teleported behind Hanzo and nailed him with a spinning side kick to the upper back.

WHAM!

Hanzo staggered forward and turned at Hanzou slashing at him repeatedly with the ninjato. This was going to be an extremely interesting match. He quickly jumped up and executed his Reppu Shuriken throwing a shuriken down at Hanzou.

"Rekko Zan!" Hanzou yelled as he threw a shuriken of his own that cancelled out Hanzo's attack.

"Ninpo Utsusemi Tenbu!" Hanzo yelled disappearing from view and spinning downwards at Hanzou from above with a slash.

Hanzou quickly backflipped to safety away from Hanzo's attack.

Both men continued blocking and deflecting each other's attacks. One was impressed with the other and vice-versa in this sparring match.

Spectators took flash shots of the fight with their cameras.

"Ninpo Migawari no Jutsu!" Hanzo yelled disappearing from view and leaving a log behind. He then popped up at Hanzou's feet to strike.

"Komoro No Subi!" Hanzou yelled as he teleported away from the attack.

Both men stopped the attack and sized each other up. With that the two ninjas bowed to one another and shook hands. They were pretty impressed with each other's skills. Also they were both from the same clan, the Iga ninjas.

Umbrella operatives were disguised as spectators gathering intel on both Hanzou and Hanzo. Like the others, their battle data would be put to use in Umbrella's BOWs.

"It seems we're being watched," Hanzou said.

Hanzo only nodded in agreement.

"Let's wait before we follow them," Hanzo suggested.

"I agree," Hanzou replied.

**Underwater Umbrella HQ**

**Recreation Room**

Orochimaru stood in front of one of his most skilled Hidden Sound ninjas, a young man named Yakushi Kabuto. Kabuto had on large circle frame glasses and a headband with the symbol of the Hidden Sound clan. He had his gray hair tied back into a ponytail.

Kabuto was the calm, intelligent, and calculating type.

"Kabuto, I've taken the opportunity set you up in a "sparring" match later tonight," Orochimaru explained.

Kabuto nodded, "who will I be fighting?"

"Someone named Kusanagi... He just calls himself Kusanagi," Orochimaru answered.

"I'll go and gather intel on this man who just calls himself 'Kusanagi."

Kabuto then vanished.

Kagura was watching in secret, she didn't seem to trust Orochimaru that much either. To her, Orochimaru looked to be a very intimidating individual. He would get along with Naraku very well.

Orochimaru then walked to some of his 'new' friends, "I'd like to have some fun tonight." Napalm 99, GD-05, DR-88, FK-71, PT-22, Douglas McKinzie, Jack Bain, Ray Cooper, Dillan Anderson, and Samuel Taylor all turned to Orochimaru.

Napalm 99 nodded, "what you in mind, Orochimaru?"

"Those punk ass bitches," Orochimaru laughed. "I'd like to strike at them late tonight," he added.

"I'm down with that," Napalm 99 laughed as he cracked his knuckles. "You want to fuck them up, hun?"

Orochimaru nodded.

McKinzie nodded, "this should prove interesting. Tell me more about these kids."

"With pleasure," Orochimaru replied.

As assistance with Orochimaru, Alexia agreed to resurrect Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, and Kimimaro. Alexia needed all the help she could get if she wanted to go up against Albert Wesker and the rest of the HCF.

Alexia would send the Sound Five to go after Jill Valentine and the rest of the STARS and their allies.


	218. Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 2

Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 2

**Nanko Bird Sanctuary**

**10:34 AM**

Rock Lee (RL) and Rock Howard (RH).

The two fighters stood in front of each other in the designated fighting area of the Nanko Bird Sanctuary. Rock Lee wore on a tight green outfit and wore yellow colored ankle weights. He had the appearance of Bruce Lee. His sensai Maito Gai or 'Gai Sensei' stood by and watched his disciple get ready for his fight against Rock Howard. The only thing they have in common is that they have the same first name.

Rock Howard stretched out and studied his opponent, Rock Lee. Taking another look at his opponent, he stretched out and cracked his knuckles. Gai turned to face and study the young Rock Howard and gave a nod of intrigue.

"This young boy possesses great potential," Gai said with a laugh. He then turned to RL, "Rock, this young boy has strong energy, be on your guard at all times!"

RL nodded, "I will do that, Gai Sensei!"

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

"Reppuken!" RH yelled sending a ground projectile of energy right for RL.

Quickly, RL axial flipped to his right evading RH's Reppuken special attack. Landing on his feet, he ran right for RH. Both young men exchanged punches and kicks with each other. The two young boys were incredibly fast for each other.

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Bystanders quickly took snapshots of the action with their cameras, cameraphones, etc. This truly was an exciting match to look at. Tournament Committee was making more than enough cash off the publicity, sponsors, tickets, merchandizing, etc.

RL threw several fast punches that managed to make it past RH's defenses nailing him in the face several times.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

However, RH quickly countered grabbing RL and throwing him onto the other side. RL lost his balance and control. RH decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Double Reppuken!" RH yelled hurling a much larger projectile as it made its way towards RL dealing him for damage.

RL groaned a bit feeling disoriented after the attack.

RH rushed forward nailing RL with more punches and kicks. He then nailed RL across the face with a spinning hook kick.

WHAM!

Grabbing RL again, RH threw him up into the air.

"Rising Tackle!" RH yelled rising up with a spinning lariat feet forward.

POW!

RL somersaulted in retaliation and dealth RH damage with a bunch of punches, kicks, and palm strikes. He threw a flying front kick nailing RH in the chin stunning him a bit.

WHAM!

With RH staggering a bit, RL crouched down and sweeped him to the ground. As RH fell back, RL threw his fist downwards nailing the chest area.

CRASH!

RH hit the hard ground of the fighting area. He slowly sat up and then stood his feet very disoriented from RL's attacks. The boy was pretty fast. But RH wasn't going to give up this fight. There was still plenty of fight left in Rock Howard.

RL came running at RH again.

RH threw several fast punches that RL managed to knock away. Gai continued to watch the fight with intrigue and saw that both young men had extreme fighting potential.

RL executed his Konoha Senpu jutsu kicking RH up into the air. He then jumped up and nailed RH with a spinning wheel kick to the chest area sending the young boy back to the ground. However, RH quickly planted one hand onto the ground and recovered to his feet.

RL gently landed on his feet and motioned RH to come at him.

RH rushed forward and executed his Rage Run - Dunk special attack rushing at RL and doing a leaping punch.

POW!

The blow nailed RL in the face pretty hard. RH crouched down and took RL to the ground. "Reppuken!" RH shouted sending a ground blast of energy hitting the grounded RL.

"Pretty resourceful," Gai commented.

RL bounched up into the air as RH was ready to attack again.

"Hard Edge!" RH yelled dashing forward doing something similar to Terry Bogard's Burn Knuckle. Instead of the fist, RH nailed RL in the face with the elbow.

SMASH!

RL flew back as RH rushed forward nailing him with very fast punches and kicks. The blonde haired boy was strong since he is the son of Geese Howard former crimelord of Southtown. Plus he had training under Terry Bogard.

RH posessed the power to suprass both Terry and his father.

RL quickly countered with his Dynamic Entry jutsu counteriying with a flying jump kick that made contact with RH's gut.

RH's eyes widened as he hunched down feeling the effects of the kick.

Gai nodded with pride in his student. "Can you see that! That is my start pupil, Rock Lee!" He then turned to Rock Lee, "how you do your sensei proud!" His eyes lit up in joy and excitement which freaked out the people around him.

The Kuroko backed away from Gai while the rest of the spectators continued to create distance from him. That included the Umbrella operatives in disguise.

With RH stunned, RL ran circles around him. The boy was very fast for a ninja. He then jumped up and nailed RH across the face with a jumping roundhouse kick.

WHAM!

RH staggered around stunned as RL jumped up and threw a flying front kick hitting the chin area.

POW!

RL dashed forward and threw an elbow jab to the gut of RH and followed up with a powerful uppercut. With his opponent stunned, RL threw a barrage of fast punches.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

RL followed up with his Konoha Reppu jutsu using his speed and agility to knock RH off his feet with a spinning kick. Gai applauded loudly for RL's efforts.

"THE YOUTHFULNESS OF MY PUPIL!" Gai exclaimed in such joy.

RH quickly rolled back to his feet and recovered from the vicious barrage inflicted by RL. He wasn't out of the fight at all.

"Shinkuu Nage!" RH yelled quickly grabbing RL and hurling him overhead.

RL staggered to his feet as RH charged up and dashed towards him.

"Neo Deadly Rave!" RH yelled executing a long combo of moves. Gai stood and studied Rock Howard with intrigue. The super move finished off with an energy blast.

In a last ditch effort, RL executed his Kage Buyo jutsu and kicked the exhausted RH up into the air. He then unwrapped his bandages and jumped upwards. Getting behind RH, RL wrapped the bandages around him. He grabbed RH for a bear hug to execute his Omote Renge super jutsu. Both of them spun in a screwdriver motion.

Gai noticed what he was doing.

WHAM!

It was too late, both of them hit the hard ground. Both RL and RH laid on the ground barely conscious from the fight. Paramedics quickly rushed onto the scene to pick up both Rock Lee and Rock Howard to take them to the hospital for immediate medical attention.

Umbrella operatives were in hiding taking data. Gai noticed the operatives as they left. He swiftly and secretly followed them.

**Tempozan Marketplace**

**10:58 AM**

DeeJay Maximum and Sie Kensou.

DeeJay stretched out a bit and hopped up and down while Sie Kensou was chowing down on a few Chinese pork buns before the match. Seemed that the pork buns gave Kensou some sort of energy boost. Both fighters studied each other for the brief moment.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without a moment's hesitation, DeeJay and Kensou came fighting each other.

"Max Out!" DeeJay yelled whipping his fist forward and sending a wave of energy at Kensou.

"Psycho Ball!" Kensou yelled sending a blue ball of energy that cancelled out DeeJay's Max Out special attack. He quickly jumped up and spun in a corkscrew somersault nailing DeeJay across the face with a hard hitting spin kick.

SMACK!

DeeJay staggered back as Kensou rushed forward hitting him with various punches and palm strikes. He then followed up with a side kick to the gut and the upper chest area.

POW!

POW!

Kensou followed up with a spinning hook kick knocking DeeJay off the ground.

WHAM!

DeeJay hit the floor but scooted and rolled back to his feet as Kensou charged at him. He was ready as Kensou got closer. Quickly, DeeJay executed his Machine Gun Upper nailing Kensou in the gut repeatedly.

Kensou's eyes widened as he felt the wind getting knocked out of him.

As Kensou tried to recover, DeeJay threw jabs and crosses hitting the face area.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Kensou managed to block some of the hits but got nailed by most that came from DeeJay.

DeeJay threw a side kick to the gut and followed with a spinning back kick to the face of Kensou sending on laying on his back.

Kensou leaped back to his feet, crouched down, and knocked DeeJay off his feet with a well placed footsweep.

DeeJay leaped back to his feet and blocked an axe kick coming from Kensou. He pushed Kensou away and threw a jump back kick to the chest area.

Kensou was pushed back a bit.

With Kensou open, DeeJay came forward and nailed him with more punches.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Quickly, DeeJay followed up with a reverse jump spin kick nailing Kensou across the face. He then threw a hard roundhouse kick and hook kick combo to Kensou after landing.

WHAM!

WHAM!

Kensou staggered and jumped up into the air yelling "Ryu Sogeki!" He paused a bit and dived downwards hitting DeeJay for some damage. "Tsugio Fu!" he added leaping forward knocking DeeJay down with a hard punch.

DeeJay was knocked down but spun to his feet in a break dance motion. He jumped back blocking and evading the barrage of punches and kicks that were coming from Kensou.

"Max Out!" DeeJay yelled hitting Kensou across the chest with the wave of energy.

SMACK!

DeeJay threw a flying front snap scissors kick to the face of Kensou. He then pummeled Kensou in the gut repeatedly with very fast punches and then threw a hard hitting uppercut to the chin area. Quickly, he threw a spin kick and spinning hook kick combination. Then he threw a hard back thrust kick to the gut area forcing Kensou to hunch over.

Kensou groaned in pain.

Quickly, DeeJay lifted his leg up and sent it down for an axe heel kick knocking Kensou face first onto the ground.

Kensou rolled away and staggered to his feet recovering from the attack by DeeJay. He quickly blocked the attacks coming from DeeJay and rolled underneath in-between the legs standing right behind. With DeeJay's back in the open, Kensou attacked with a double palm strike.

DeeJay groaned as he staggered forward.

Kensou then grabbed DeeJay from behind, "Tatsu Renda!" He performed a short combo that juggled DeeJay for a bit. "Psycho Ball!" he yelled nailing DeeJay with the bright blue ball of energy before hitting the ground.

DeeJay slowly stood to his feet and motioned for Kensou to come at him.

Kensou obliged DeeJay as he nailed the Jamaican kickboxer with more punches and fast kicks.

POW!

CRACK!

WHAM!

POW!

DeeJay quickly used his strength and pushed Kensou away. He charged forward throwing another spin kick with spinning hook kick combo. Then he threw a side kick to the face and jumped up with a spin and reverse spin kick combo.

WHAM!

SMACK!

POW!

SMACK!

CRACK!

He then hit Kensou with his Rolling Sobat special attack hopping forward with one kick, spinning, and hitting with another. With Kensou a bit off guard, DeeJay threw a jump side kick to the chest area. He threw a hard spinning hook kick stunning Kensou.

WHAM!

DeeJay followed up with his Jackknife Maximum special attack getting Kensou for more hits. Kensou wasn't going to give up the match so DeeJay had to finish this quickly.

Charging up, DeeJay executed his Sobat Carnival super attack hitting Kensou for six hard hits. Kensou could feel himself losing consciousness.

"Sumio Hanako Rai Tatsu!" Kensou yelled out of desperation as he executed his desperation move. He threw a floor level projectile as it hit DeeJay. A stream of energy shaped like a dragon then returned to Kensou making his body glow.

Afterwards, Kensou fell to the ground unconscious while DeeJay fell to his knees exhausted.

The match was over.

Umbrella operatives left the scene with all the combat data gathered on both DeeJay Maximum and Sie Kensou. All battle data collected would be extremely valuable for input into Umbrella's B.O.Ws.

**Dilipa**

**11:39 AM**

Sasuke Uchiha and Sol Badguy.

The 15 year old Hidden Leaf ninja and former missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha stood at one end of the designated fighting area looking at his opponent, Sol Badguy. He had a calm demeanor when he studied Sol Badguy who was sitting back and having a cigarette.

Hatake Kakashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sai stood amongst the crowd to watch the fight go down between Sasuke and Sol Badguy. They all were cheering for Sasuke but at the same time studying Sol Badguy.

Sol turned to Sasuke and let out a grunt. He could feel the energy that came from within Sasuke. To Sol, this should be a very fun fight.

"Ready! En Garde!" shouted the Kuroko.

Sasuke didn't hesitate as he charged forward at Sol throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at him. He then drew out his kunai and slashed at the man several times.

Sol stepped back and effortlessly evaded the attacks.

"Heh, nice try," Sol taunted as he knocked Sasuke in the back of the head with a swift but hard back fist.

Sasuke's eyes widened feeling the hard blow delivered by Sol Badguy.

Sol followed up with a hard punch to the gut and a front kick to the face area.

WHAM!

Sasuke flew back but spun in a corkscrew quickly recovering to his feet.

"Gun Flame!" Sol yelled sticking Fuenken into the ground letting a wave of fire travel across the ground towards Sasuke.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke quickly dived out of the way avoiding Sol's Gun Flame.

Sol jumped up and dashed forward at Sasuke slashing repeatedly with his Fuenken. He was slightly impressed at Sasuke's power and speed. But he was confident that Sasuke couldn't beat him in a match, yet. Sol happened to be over a hundred years old and carried years of fighting experience.

Swiftly, Sol turned and nailed Sasuke in the gut with a spinning side kick and lifted the foot up to nail him in the face with a hard roundhouse kick. He then flew back and flew back at Sasuke executing his Riot Stamp special attack knocking him several feet away with a powerful kick.

Sai took a seat and started to draw pictures in his notebook of the fight going on between Sasuke and Sol. It would be a good study guide later.

Sakura watched the match with utter concern for Sasuke's well being. She could sense the enormous power that Sol Badguy possessed in the fight. It seemed that Sasuke was slightly outmatched. But they couldn't count out Sasuke just yet.

Naruto wouldn't have counted Sasuke out.

Sasuke spun backwards in a cannon ball motion and recovered to his feet. He dashed forward throwing more fast punches at Sol. Quickly, Sasuke leaped up into the air and descended downward kicking at Sol repeatedly trying to drill his feet into the face area.

Sol swiftly jumped back either blocking, evading, or deflecting the kicks.

Sasuke leaped off and moonsaulted to his feet before rushing at Sol again to throw another barrage of fast and powerful hits. He managed to get only a few hits on Sol.

Sol nodded, "not bad but you got a long way to go kid." He motioned for Sasuke to come at him.

"Is he toying with me?" Sasuke asked himself.

"C'mon! Show me what you got!" Sol egged on. He continued to motion to Sasuke to bring it on. "What's the matter, you pussying out on me? You're missing your cock and balls!" The man gave out a hearty laugh.

"That does it..." Sasuke muttered to himself. He dashed forward and jumped up using strings and other things to bind Sol to the ground.

Sol found himself stuck and couldn't move. "What the fuck is this?" he asked. The man was pretty surprised at Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke executed his Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu by blowing a large torrential burst of fire right at Sol Badguy.

Quickly, Sol cut the lines using his Fuenken and stuck it into the ground.

"Gun Flame!" Sol yelled sending a wave of fire across the ground cancelling out the Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu that Sasuke executed. The attacks cancelled each other out in a big ball of flame.

Sasuke stood shocked but regained his composure.

"There's more to this man than meets the eye," Kakashi commented.

"You can do it, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered on. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend being whipped around by Sol Badguy. However, he had to admit that Sol was definitely a very tough opponent. Even Naruto would have a hard time going up against Sol Badguy.

Sasuke then executed his Kage Shuiken no Jutsu thowing multiple large shurikens right at Sol Badguy who quickly smacked them away with the Fuenken. One of them passed by and grazed Sol across the left arm causing him to bleed.

Sol then turned to see the cut on his arm and turned back to Sasuke. He smirked, "that was pretty good."

"I'm glad you approve," Sasuke replied.

"It'll make much more than that to take me down," Sol explained using the sword to motion Sasuke to him.

"I'll be glad to show you what I can do," Sasuke fired at him.

"Then bring it," Sol taunted.

Sasuke quickly used a piece of cloth to execute his Kakuremino no Jutsu making himself blend in the background. He was invisible. But Sol could still sense him.

"Invisibility? Heh, child's play," Sol laughed. He stuck his Fuenken to the ground. But Sol executed his Gun Flame Feint tricking Sasuke into dodging and attacking. The man could feel Sasuke's chakra nearby.

Sasuke was about to close in.

"Nice try!" Sol shouted as he jumped up yelling "Bandit Revolver!" smacking Sasuke with his spinning wheel kick.

WHAM!

Sasuke was made visible again.

"Gun Flame!" Sol yelled this time engulfing Sasuke with the wave of fire.

Sasuke could feel himself being covered up in the flames. He quickly shook the flames off. That happened to be a painful move that Sasuke didn't want to be on the receiving end of again.

In retaliation, Sasuke executed his Katon: Gukakyu no Jutso breathing a large ball of flames that caught Sol off guard and engulfing him. Quickly, Sol shook off the flames.

"Not bad," Sol said as he came charging at Sasuke swinging Fuenken left and right. He then charged up and executed his Volcanic Viper hitting Sasuke with a flying flaming uppercut slash engulfing Sasuke in flames again.

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted out in fear.

Sasuke spun in a corkscrew shaking off the flames from the Volcanic Viper attack. In the air, Sasuke executed his Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu sending multiple balls of fires at the target. He quickly hid shurikens inside the fireballs as well.

Sol backflipped several times evading the fireballs. As the flames died out, the shurikens revealed themselves as Sol dashed back smacking as many as he could away. One of them whizzed by his face almost cutting him. It was definitely a close one.

Sasuke felt that he was going to lose the match against Sol. But he wouldn't make it easy for Sol to win. "If he wants to win, he'll have to earn it," Sasuke said to himself. He needed to take Sol by surprise. Using whatever chakra he could muster, Sasuke performed the Sharigan, a technique passed down the Uchiha bloodline.

His pupil's changed putting him into Sharigan mode.

Sasuke then executed his Sofushasan no Tachi controlling three windmill shurikens with wire cords attached. So far, Sol effortlessly evaded them.

Sol jumped up and dashed backwards.

Sasuke jumped up and dashed forward after Sol. He didn't want to go into his Cursed Seal mode due to it being highly dangerous. The Cursed Seal would have to wait for a much bigger and important fight. This was just a simple sparring match. Sasuke wanted to take the opportunity to gauge opponents he would have to face in the Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

"Bandit Revolver!" Sol yelled flying forward with his spinning wheel kick.

Sasuke quickly jumped upwards to avoid the attack. But using the Sharigan, Sasuke was able to copy the move. He wanted to show Sol what he was truly capable of. Sasuke descended downwards until he was near Sol.

"Bandit Revolver!" Sasuke yelled executing the same move as he suprised Sol by hitting him on top of the head.

Sol stepped back feeling his head a bit and shook it off. He looked at Sasuke and gave a laugh, "heh, you have the Sharigan..."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked in slight disbelief.

"He knows about the Sharigan?" Sakura asked.

"Seems so," Kakashi answered.

"I'm not as young as you think I am, kid..." Sol explained. "I'm pretty old but don't go telling anybody else that. I know about the Uchiha clan."

"Who are you, really?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm nobody... I'm just a drifter," Sol explained. He didn't want to talk about how he came from the 22nd century. "Less talking and more fighting," he finished rushing forward slashing at Sasuke again. Sol quickly jumped up yelling "Bandit Bringer!"

Sol quickly jumped up and punched downwards with flames surrounding his hand hitting Sasuke for more damage. He then smacked Sasuke across the face with a hard spin kick followed by spinning back kick. This was starting to get too much for Sasuke without going into his Cursed form.

Following up, Sol executed his Fafnir lunging a bit and hitting Sasuke with a flaming punch.

Sasuke was engulfed but quickly leaped back trying to distance himself from Sol.

"Grand Viper!" Sol yelled dashing forward like a crouching and hitting Sasuke with a flaming uppercut.

"No way!" Naruto shouted in disbelief at Sol's ability. Sai sat there continuing to draw pictures of the fight between Sasuke and Sol.

Sasuke managed to copy the Bandit Bringer and Grand Viper attacks with the Sharigan. They weren't jutsus but they were still techniques that could be added to Sasuke's arsenal in the future.

Sol then finished it off with his Napalm Death Instant Kill move. It was a big burst of flames with the attack. As the flames disburst, Sasuke laid on the ground barely conscious. Sol picked up Sasuke and walked him towards the young ninjas.

"Not bad..." Sol said as he was about to walk off. Then he noticed Kakashi reading an issue of Icha Icha Paradise. "What's that?"

"A magazine," Kakashi said with a smirk.

Sol nodded, "mind if I have a look?"

Kakashi handed him the magazine, "not at all. I was just finished reading it."

Sol took the magazine and read it over and gave a whistle, "wow..."

"Great, another pervert..." Sakura Haruno grunted. Having a perverted sensei was enough but it disgusted Sakura to know that Sasuke's opponent seemed to be as big as a pervert as Kakashi.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene gathering all battle data on both Sasuke Uchiha and Sol Badguy.

But Sakura Haruno had to admit that Sol Badguy was an incredibly skilled fighter. What shocked her more was that he had knowlege of the Uchiha clan and the special skill that's passed down the line of blood. It wouldn't be the last time they would meet each other.

Naruto found himself a powerful opponent to challenge at the battle royale. It would be an interesting match if Sasuke went into his cursed mode. However, the red thing worn around Sol's head is actually a device that supresses the primal urges that make him go into Gear mode.

**Fantasy Dome**

**11:54 AM**

Jae Hoon and Noriyaki Kakyoin.

The youngest son of Kim Kaphwan known as Jae Hoon stood at his end of the designated fighting area while Noriyaki Kakyoin stood at the other end. Kakyoin wore his dark shades to conceal his eyes. Both of them were pretty young men.

Jae Hoon and Kakyoin both studied each other before the match.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

As the match began, Jae Hoon dashed forward and jumped at Kakyoin throwing a front kick and roundhouse kick combo.

Kakyoin quickly jumped back and evaded the kicks coming at him. He summoned his Stand the Hierophant Green as it materalized right behind him. The Stand helped Kakyoin deflect the fast kicks coming from Jae Hoon.

Quickly, Jae Hoon thrusted his foot sideways kicking at the gut, the chest, and the face area of Kakyoin. He managed to make one hit to the chest area but failed with the other two kicks. Swiftly, he threw five fast roundhouse kicks and finished with a hard hook kick.

Kakyoin staggered a bit but recovered from Jae Hoon's swift attacks.

"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin commanded as Hierophant Green fired off an emerald clocking Jae Hoon in the chest.

WHAM!

Jae Hoon painfully clung onto his chest after feeling the hit from the Emerald Splash.

Kakyoin jumped up and somersaulted downwards nailing Jae Hoon in the face with a kick. He then lifted up his leg and threw a barrage of fast roundhouse kicks to the face and chest area of Jae Hoon.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Crouching down, Kakyoin knocked Jae Hoon off his feet with a footsweep.

Jae Hoon fell backwards and rolled back to his feet as Kakyoin stood there standing his ground.

"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin commanded again. His Hierophant Green Stand fired another emerald that Jae Hoon quickly ducked under.

Jae Hoon quickly countered with his Hangetsu Zan throwing a spin kick with fire at Kakyoin. However, Hierophant Green got in the way and withstood the attack from Jae Hoon.

Kakyoin quickly followed up with his Hierophant Field as his Stand created a web of vines that stunned Jae Hoon for a bit. He took his chance nailing Jae Hoon with several punches and kicks. "Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin yelled sending another emerald flying out and nailing Jae Hoon in the face.

POW!

It was like getting hit by a hard stone.

Kakyoin then followed up with his Tie Wrap Snake special attack as Hierophant Green slid forward and wrapped itself around Jae Hoon squeezing him some.

"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin yelled again. This time the blast nailed Jae Hoon in the gut hard forcing him to lose air.

Taking his chance, Jae Hoon executed his Hishou Kyaku sliding forward with a low kick and hitting with a downwards flame kick. Kakyoin was stunned from the attack as Jae Hoon capitalized by throwing fast kicks to the face and the chest.

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

Jae Hoon then jumped over Kakyoin and added a back kick to the back of the head area making Kakyoin stagger forwards.

Quickly, Kakyoin executed his Stand Release as Hierophant Green was let go to fight on its own. It set its sights on Jae Hoon.

"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin yelled as Hierophant Green shot another emerald at Jae Hoon.

Jae Hoon jumped over the projectile and rushed at Kakyoin and threw a barrage of punches and kicks. But Hierophant Green appeared right before Kakyoin and negated all of Jae Hoon's attacks. As fast as Jae Hoon was, Kakyoin with his Hierophant Green was faster. To be able to wield and control a stand, one must have a strong mind and a fighting potential.

That was what Kakyoin possessed.

Jae Hoon threw some more fast kicks and followed up with his Hien Zan hitting the Hierophant Green with a flaming somersault split kick. He could see that Kakyoin was feeling a slight migraine from Hierophant Green taking damage.

If the Stand was destroyed, the user would die.

The same would go if the user was destroyed.

"It seems whenever this thing takes damage, it takes a mental toll on you," Jae Hoon deducted.

Kakyoin didn't respond.

"Thought as much."

Jae Hoon continued attacking the Hierophant Green as they both traded attacks with each other. The young Korean boy managed to block most of Hierophant Green's devasating punches and kicks. Quickly, Jae Hoon threw a back thrust kick to the chest area of Hierophant Green.

Kakyoin could feel himself mentally faultering.

Jae Hoon executed another Hangetsu Zan hitting Hierophant Green with a flaming spin kick.

Kakyoin commanded his Stand to be inactive. He rushed forward at Jae Hoon with a barrage of fast punches and kicks. The two young fighters traded blows with each other. Neither one of them were willing to give up this match.

Jumping up, Jae Hoon nailed Kakyoin across the face with a reverse jump spin kick. As he landed, Jae Hoon threw a front thrust kick to the chest and another front thrust kick to the face of Kakyoin stunning him. He quickly jumped forward and nailed Kakyoin across the face with a roundhouse kick.

WHAM!

Jae Hoon raised his leg and slid forward a bit hitting Kakyoin several times with his Shakka Shuu. He then knocked Kakyoin to the ground with a very hard hook kick to the side of the head.

Kakyoin hit the ground but leaped back to his feet striking Jae Hoon a few times.

"He's pretty powerful," Jae Hoon said to himself recovering from the damage dealt to him by Kakyoin. He had to finish the match as soon as he could.

Charging up, Jae Hoon executed his Hou-ou Kyaku desperation attack running forward and attacking Kakyoin with a barrage of hard hitting kicks. After the attack, Jae Hoon fell to his knees exhausted. He looked up as his eyes grew wide at the sight of Hierophant Green standing in front of Kakyoin.

"What?" Jae Hoon went in shock.

"Heh, you almost got me there," Kakyoin complimented and helped Jae Hoon to his feet. "I could attack you. But you're too tired to go on. You're pretty good."

Jae Hoon nodded, "thank you."

Kakyoin extended his hand, "I'm Kakyoin."

Jae Hoon shook Kakyoin's hand, "I'm Jae Hoon."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jae Hoon. It truly is an honor to fight against someone of your skill," Kakyoin complimented.

"Likewise," Jae Hoon replied.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene as they gathered all battle data on Jae Hoon and Kakyoin. Their data would be used wisely.

Kakyoin could feel his stomach growling, "I'm hungry..."

"I'm hungry too," Jae Hoon added.

"Up for lunch? We can talk more," Kakyoin offered.

"I'd love to," Jae Hoon replied.

**Gorin Dome**

**12:13 PM**

Dong Hwan and Nagare Namikawa.

Dong Hwan and Nagare Namikawa stood in front of one another waiting for the fight to begin. It would seem to be an interesting match with Dong Hwan wearing a black and red sleeveless Tae Kwon Do uniform while Nagare was wearing the outfit of a swimmer. Dong Hwan was the eldest son of Kim Kaphwan and Nagare was a first year student at Gorin University as a member of the swim team.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Nagare started out executing his Tobikomi doing an aerial dive travelling at a wide arc. Quickly Dong Hwan evaded as he backflipped to safety but Nagare took to the air and executed another Tobikomi.

POW!

Dong Hwan was nailed with the special attack as Nagare smacked him repeatedly with his hands with hand-paddles.

Nagare's movements were limited due to him wearing flippers as well. He could only waddle like a duck when he charged forward.

In response, Dong Hwan spun in a 360 degree motion and struck Nagare in the face with a hard side kick.

WHAM!

Nagare staggered back as Dong Hwan threw a hard spinning roundhouse kick with a spinning hook kick following up afterwards.

POW!

POW!

Dong Hwan jumped forward and executed his Hishou Kyaku piercing downward with his leg stabbing with his feet repeatedly. He continued drilling his feet onto Nagare with a barrage of hard drilling kicks.

Negare quickly grabbed Dong Hwan and brought him onto the floor face first.

WHAM!

The young Korean fighter was stunned for the time being. Dong Hwan slowly stood to his feet as Nagare nailed him with his Hiro-Oyogi Kick which was a low frog style kick. He couldn't defend himself against the attack and was soon grounded again.

With Dong Hwan down, Nagare executed his Jinkou Kokyuu where he quickly performed CPR doing him for more damage. Quickly, Dong Hwan grabbed Nagare and threw him off.

Nagare quickly stood to his feet.

It was too late as Dong Hwan executed his Shiden Kyaku stepping with his back foot as lighting came out stunning Nagare. With Nagare stunned, Dong Hwan capitalized throwing a barrage of fast kicks to the gut, the chest, and the head. He jumped up and threw a jump spin kick with jump back kick combination sending Nagare flying back some.

Nagare came back as he executed another Tobikomi.

WHAM!

Nagare quickly capitalized on Dong Hwan with a barrage of fast smacks and kicks. He jumped forward and knocked Dong Hwan to the floor with a missile drop kick and then rolling back to his feet. As Dong Hwan got back up, Nagare executed another Tobikomi.

Dong Hwan was grounded again. Quickly, he rolled backwards as Nagare executed another Tobikomi. As Nagare missed, Dong Hwan capitalized as he threw a hard front kick smacking the face area hard.

SMACK!

Nagare bent backwards from the attack stunned.

Dong Hwan executed his Raimei Zan hopping forward with a lighting Neri-chagi. Nagare screamed in a bit of pain as he felt the charge of electricity surge through his body. With Nagare still stunned, Dong Hwan threw a front snap kick, front kick, axe kick, three roundhouse kicks, and a hard hook kick.

Nagare staggered around a bit as Dong Hwan came closer. He charged up and executed his Kojin Medley burning vigor as Dong Hwan got close enough. Nagare swam in mid-air passing by Dong Hwan and dealing him for a good amount of damage.

Dong Hwan quickly turned to face Nagare.

Quickly, Nagare charged up and executed another Kojin Medley.

Dong Hwan quickly rolled out of the way and jumped up into the air.

Nagare followed lead and jumped upwards to Dong Hwan's level executing another Kojin Medley.

"No way!" Dong Hwan exclaimed before Nagare made impact and knocked him back to the floor. Swiftly, Dong Hwan recovered and gently landed to his feet.

Nagare landed and quickly executed another Hira-Oyogi Kick that Dong Hwan somersaulted over.

"It's been fun, but I have to end this!" Dong Hwan exclaimed as he charged up and executed his Super Dong Hwan Kyaku diving downward and hitting Nagare with several lightning spin kicks. The electricity jolted crazily through Nagare's body forcing him to fall to his knees in exhaustion. He was about to pass out.

Dong Hwan landed and fell backwards laughing.

Since both men were on the ground, it was considered a tie. This was indeed a very interesting match as bystanders quickly took photos of the action.

Umbrella operatives in disguise quietly left the scene with battle data on both Dong Hwan and Nagare being collected.

**Pacific High School Gymnasium**

**12:24 PM**

Anko Mitarashi and Kenshiro.

The female jonin of the Hidden Leaf village took it upon herself to register for this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Seemed that they had intel that Orochimaru had been aligning himself with some major power players involved. Her name was Anko Mitarashi, who served as the proctor for the 2nd part of the chuunin exams. Also, she was a former pupil of Orochimaru who was still a member of Hidden Leaf back then.

Her opponent was a man known as Kenshiro, known as the Fist of the North Star. He was a highly skilled fighter who entered for his own personal reasons. Kenshiro studied Anko who was eating some dango and sensed that she had great fighting potential.

Anko did the same as she studied Kenshiro feeling the fighting aura that surrounded him. She then finished the last of her dango.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroku.

Quickly, the wooden pick used to hold the dango was used as a needle. Anko threw the needle at Kenshiro who effortlessly caught the needle with two fingers and threw it aside.

"Hmph," Anko went not impressed at what Kenshiro did. She then added, "let's see how you fare against a ninja."

Kenshiro remained silent and motioned for Anko to attack.

"What's the matter? Afraid to attack?"

The man remained silent.

"Have it your way," Anko responded as she quickly dashed forward at Kenshiro throwing a fast barrage of punches and kicks.

"Ata! Ata! Ata!" Kenshiro yelled smacking away Anko's attacks. He then smacked Anko across the face with a hard whip fist attack.

SMACK!

The attack managed to piss Anko off as she quickly grabbed Kenshiro and threw him onto the other side of the fighting area. However, Kenshiro planted his hands onto the ground and recovered to his feet. He motioned for Anko to come at him.

"I clearly must've underestimated you," Anko said as she jumped up and dashed right at Kenshiro throwing a barrage of punches and kicks.

Kenshiro managed to block most of the attacks but got hit by a few. And Anko did hit pretty hard. He found himself knocked to the ground but quickly leaped back to his feet as Anko continue assaulting him with punches, palm strikes, and kicks.

"Seneijashu!" Anko yelled projecting several snakes from her hand. She punched forward at Kenshiro as the snakes tried to grip him. But Kenshiro jumped back and swatted the snakes away with several chops and backhands.

Rushing forward, Kenshiro struck Anko with a barrage of fast jabs and whipping fist attacks. He threw a hard punch followed by a spinning back fist stunning Anko a bit. Kenshiro threw very fast and swift Bruce Lee style side kicks to the chest and the face area.

"Ata!" Kenshiro yelled throwing a side thrust kick knocking Anko back a few steps. He then followed up with his Touki special attack sending a fireball that made impact with Anko.

Kenshiro followed up with his Hokuto Hieiken nailing Anko in the gut with a flying kick.

Anko's eyes grew wide as she felt the wind get knocked out of her with that attack. Kenshiro was extremely skilled and powerful in combat. She was already having a very hard time going up against someone of Kenshiro's skill. He seemed to be as powerful as Orochimaru.

She stagged and jumped upwards where she dashed back and executed her Multiple Shurikens jutsu sending several shurikens at Kenshiro. Kenshiro managed to block most of the attacks but a shuriken passed by cutting his shoulder.

Kenshiro placed a hand over his shoulder and looked at the blood. He was pretty impressed with Anko's fighting ability. But he still wanted to see what she was truly capable of.

Anko charged at him and threw more hard punches and kicks. She took out a kunail and slashed it forward a few times managing to get a few more cuts on Kenshiro. The woman wasn't kidding when it came to combat. But Anko also wanted to know what Kenshiro was capable of as well.

Crouching down, Anko knocked Kenshiro off his feet with a footsweep. But Kenshiro fell back and recovered to his feet and attacked Anko with a barrage of very fast punches. He wasn't kidding either when it came to fighting. Kenshiro wasn't planning to let Anko win at all. If Anko managed to win, Kenshiro would make it extremely hard for her.

Kenshiro executed his Hokuto Jaraikou hitting Anko with a rush punch that launched her off the ground. He quickly jumped up and threw a barrage of fast punches and kicks dealing Anko for more damage.

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

POW!

Anko responded by executing her Snakes Throw jutsu summoning the snakes from her hand as they latched onto Kenshiro throwing him onto the other side.

Kenshiro retaliated as he pulled off his Hokuto Shichishiki which was a dive attack. As he hit Anko, he threw more hard punches and kicks. He threw a double fist strike to Anko's gut forcing her to fly back several feet. Kenshiro executed another Touki hitting Anko with another fireball.

In desperation, Anko executed her Katon: Rykua no Jutsu as she breathed forward a torrent of fire right at Kenshiro. Kenshiro felt himself being engulfed by the flames but quickly shook it off. He came at Anko and threw another barrage of fast punches.

Anko quickly and swiftly blocked and evaded most of Kenshiro's moves.

Kenshiro then threw a fast roundhouse kick to the face leaving Anko stunned for a few seconds. He then threw a hard palm strike to the gut area. He then executed his Shitsugen hitting Anko.

Anko found herself walking backwards. She was pretty shocked, "what the hell's going on!"

"It's called the Shitsugen," Kenshiro answered and explained, "it makes you walk backwards."

"Cute..." Anko said. "Seneijashu!" she yelled executing her jutsu again. The snakes appeared as she punched forward. They latched onto Kenshiro and sunk their fangs into his fleshing filling his body with their venom.

"Ugggghhhh, that was good," Kenshiro complemented feeling the affects of the venom.

"I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve..." Anko replied.

"Seems so, as do I," Kenshiro replied as he executed his Anbaku-ka technique purifying him from the toxins.

"What?" Anko asked in shock.

"I made myself resistant to poisons and toxins now," Kenshiro explained.

Anko grumbled in anger. She used her chakra and overcame the Shitsugen that Kenshiro applied to her. Wanting to win, Anko executed the Dynamic Entry jutsu learned from Maito Gai hitting Kenshiro with a hard and powerful kick.

She threw a barrage of fast punches and kicks again at Kenshiro. This time, most of them went through Kenshiro's defenses dealing him for more damage. Anko executed a hard flip kick nailing Kenshiro in the face stunning him a bit.

She then executed Asuma's Punch jutsu punching with a white blur.

Kenshiro countered with his Hokuto Jyoumoushouha with a hard uppercut making him leave the ground.

POW!

Anko found herself dizzied from the attack as she staggered a bit. She recovered and was surprised that Kenshiro didn't attack her.

"You didn't attack me, why?"

"You seem honorable. No malice," Kenshiro explained. "I have no reason to attack."

Anko nodded, "I'm glad to know that you're an honorable man."

Kenshiro nodded.

"Alright, I've seen what you can do. You must meet our Hokage. She might be interested in talking to you," Anko offered.

"If they're as honorable as you, then lead the way," Kenshiro explained.

"What style is that?" Anko asked.

"Hokuto Shin Ken," Kenshiro answered.

Anko nodded, "We've heard of an ancient fighting style called Hokuto no Ken. As in the North Dipper God Fist?"

Kenshiro nodded.

Anko remembered that as a fighting style Orochimaru wanted to copy to make himself more powerful. But he could never find users of the technique. Since Kenshiro was in. If Orochimaru found out, he would immediately seek out Kenshiro and take over his body.

Umbrella operatives quickly left the scene with all battle data gathered on both Anko Mitarashi and Kenshiro.

**Underwater Umbrella HQ**

**Alexia's Private Office**

Alexia sat at her desk reading the battle data on the fighters of today's matches so far. She was quite impressed with the amounts of data collected. Alexia raised an eyebrow as she noticed the battle data for Kenshiro that just came in.

"So this is the one that Lord Shin and Raoh were talking about," Alexia said to herself. She then added, "heh, they'll be pleased to know that Kenshiro had made himself known."

Orochimaru then appeared right in front of Alexia.

"May I help you, Orochimaru?" Alexia cooly asked.

"Did you say Kenshiro?" Orochimaru asked in response.

"You have interest in this man, too?" Alexia answered with another question.

Orochimaru cracked a laugh, "indeed... He is the sucessor of the Hokuto Shin Ken. For a long time have I been trying to find the user and assimilate that into my knowledge of jutsus. Though it's not a ninja art but it's purely destructive none the less. I'll be the most powerful ninja ever."

Alexia nodded, "I see. We should have your need body functioning soon. Also we managed to collect dna of both Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. Any specific reasons for their dna?"

"Yes, they both possess the Sharigan which is only passed down from one generation of Uchiha to another," he explained. Having the Sharigan would make it easier for Orochimaru to copy techniques. Especially now with his sights set on Kenshiro.


	219. Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 3

Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 3

**Shorenji Temple**

**1:15 PM**

Sakura Haruno and Hikari.

The medical ninja and member of Team 7 stood at one end of the fighting area. She was concerned about the strength of the various fighters. Sakura Haruno had already witnessed Sasuke Uchiha's defeat at the hands of the one known as Sol Badguy. There was also concern for Naruto who would be going up against a strong and mysterious fighter known as Kairi later tonight.

A woman named Hikari stood on the opposite side of the fighting area. She was studying Sakura Haruno. This would seem to be a very interesting match.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Sakura dashed forward throwing a barrage of fast punches and kicks at Hikari, who countered by grabbing the wrists and throwing her around numerous times. Hikari then placed Sakura in an armbar submission applying pressure trying to make her tap out.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, & Sai were present in the audience watching their fellow team member take on the highly skilled defensive fighter, Hikari.

But Sakura wouldn't be giving up that easily. Under Tsunade's training, Sakura has become an expert medical ninja and possessed the same freakish strength. Summoning up her chakra, Sakura mustered her strength and got free of Hikari's grasp. She sat up and rolled forward while kicking Hikari in the face with both feet.

SMACK!

"Yeah, Sakura!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke remained silent as he studied and analyzed the fight going on between Sakura and Hikari. Sai sat on a bench drawing the fight in his notebook.

Hikari staggered back as Sakura got to her feet.

Looking at Hikari, Sakura rushed her. She threw a fast barrage of punches and kicks.

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Hikari managed to block half of the hits but took serious damage from the rest due to Sakura's newfound freakish strength. Sakura Haruno really knew how to control and store up her chakra. This was a very hard fight for Hikari.

Sakura jumped up and tried kicking at Hikari repeatedly.

Hikari executed her Oborotefu: Sora special counter-attack. She quickly countered Sakura's jumping attack and launched her into the air. Following afterwards, Hikari jumped up and threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Sakura.

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

Sakura quickly recovered from the attacks. She quickly executed her Multiple Shurikens jutsu thowing three shurikens at Hikari who quickly evaded the attacks. Both women landed on their feet and continued trading blows with each other.

Hikari quickly grabbed one of Sakura's legs and attempted to place an ankle lock on her.

WHAM!

Sakura used her free leg and kicked herself free.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! JUST FINISH THE MATCH!" yelled Inner Sakura.

Hikari staggered back and recovered from the surprise attack from Sakura. She was pretty determined to win the match against Sakura Haruno. Quickly, Hikari charged up.

"Here goes..." Hikari said to herself panting from exhaustion. Sakura Haruno really did do a number on her with simple strikes alone.

Sakura's freakish strength and medical abilities made her a very dangerous enemy to fight.

"Amanagi!" Hikari yelled as she threw a charging upper for her critical art attack.

Sakura's eyes widened from the blow. But her facial expressions changed from wincing to a smile.

"W-what?" Hikari asked.

Sakura executed a Kawarimi no Jutsu. The Sakura that Hikari just attacked transformed into a log. Hikari slowly turned around and saw Sakura standing right in front of her.

Hikari fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Sakura Haruno had won the match. She smiled at Hikari, "you almost had me there." Looking around, she didn't notice Kakashi around. "Hey, where's Kakashi?"

Sai looked up, "he's at the Minato-o-hashi Bridge."

"Didn't you know?" Sasuke asked. He then added, "he has a sparring match coming up."

Umbrella operatives quickly left the scene with all battle data gathered on both Sakura Haruno and Hikari. Sasuke and Naruto sensed it.

"Sai," Sasuke addressed.

"Yes?" Sai asked.

"I need you to paint a small bird and have it follow this SUV these guys stepped in," Sasuke calmly explained.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"You were being watched," Sasuke cooly explained.

"Let's see if we can watch Kakashi's match," Sai suggested and added, "my bird will return after gathering intel."

"Good idea, let's go," Naruto said.

All four ninjas quickly dashed off to the Minato-o-hashi Bridge.

**Minato-o-hashi Bridge**

**1:27 PM**

Kakashi Hatake and Cammy White.

The sensei of Team 7 studied his opponent, the young English woman known as Cammy White who wore a green bikini with the Delta Red logo on the left breast area. Kakashi was oogling at Cammy more than he was studying her. Perverted thoughts about Cammy travelled through his mind. He let a smile creep behind his mask.

Cammy noticed Kakashi oogling at her. She gave a wink to Kakashi. To Cammy, Kakashi wasn't bad looking either. This would be a very interesting match.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Cammy didn't hesitate one bit as she ran forward and slide forward by Kakashi's legs. She quickly placed Kakashi in a drop toe hold.

Kakashi fell forward and planted both hands on the ground. He quickly rolled forward to his feet. Quickly, Kakashi turned and quickly blocked the very fast punches and kicks coming from Cammy. He was pretty much impressed with Cammy's skills in combat.

Cammy stepped forward and spun in a 180 degree motion throwing a hard back thrust kick hitting Kakashi in the chest area. As Kakashi stepped back, Cammy stepped forward and grabbed him by the shoulder then throwing him down onto the ground. She grabbed one of his arms and placed an armbar submission slowly applying pressure trying to get him to tap out.

Quickly, Kakashi grabbed Cammy by one shoulder used his strength to toss her off of him. She was pretty damn good in combat, Kakashi thought to himself. Getting himself free, Kakashi massaged his arm a bit. He quickly leaped back to his feet and rushed at Cammy throwing a barrage of fast punches and kicks. Kakashi was very good with hand-to-hand as well.

Cammy quickly blocked the attacks while taking quite a number of hits herself. She had to admit that this new fighter was highly skilled in the martial arts. Quickly, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Kakashi's neck. Using her body motion, Cammy took Kakashi to the ground again with a powerful head-scissors take down.

Kurenai and Asuma watched with intrigue as Cammy was giving their comrade a very good fight. Asuma took a puff from his cigarette while Kurenai gave a whistle.

Cammy rolled back and grabbed one of Kakashi's ankles and applied an ankle crank submission.

But Kakashi used his other foot and kicked Cammy away. He rolled back to his feet and distanced himself away from Cammy. Cammy came at him with full force throwing another fast barrage of punches. She followed up with a spin kick and spinning hook kick combination. Kakashi quickly jumped up and executed his Multiple Shurikens jutsu throwing three shurikens down at Cammy.

The Delta Red operative ducked under the shurikens and lauched herself up into the air.

"Cannon Spike!" Cammy yelled flying up with a vertical kick.

"Whoa..." Kakashi cooly said as he bent backwards and moonsaulted to his feet. That was a close one, he thought to himself.

Cammy somersaulted and dived downwards. She wasn't done yet.

"Cannon Drill!" Cammy yelled as she spun downwards in a corkscrew feet first.

POW!

Cammy connected with the Cannon Drill hitting Kakashi in the face.

Kakashi staggered back and made sure that his left eye was covered. He didn't want to reveal his Sharigan in the fight. The jounin staggered back a bit as Cammy came at him again. It was time for Kakashi to show Cammy that he was serious.

He executed his Raikiri jutsu executing a lightning thrust to Cammy, jolting her with electricity. Cammy screamed in agonizing pain feeling the effects of the Raikiri. But she quickly shook it off.

"Cannon Drill!" Cammy yelled knocking Kakashi off his feet.

Planting his hands onto the ground, Kakashi rolled forward several times before getting to his feet. He turned around as Cammy got close enough planting several punches in his gut and the face area.

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Kakashi staggered back as he grabbed Cammy's arm and tossed her to the other side. Cammy hit the hard ground and slowly got to her feet then shaking the pain off. She gave him a smile.

"You're pretty good, love," Cammy complimented.

"Why thank you," Kakashi smiled under the mask. He added, "you're pretty good, too."

Asuma sighed, "just like Kakashi to be flirting."

"How we got out for lunch after this?" Kakashi offered.

"Who's buying?" Cammy asked.

A grin crept across Kakashi's face, "how about the winner buys?"

"Are you that confident about winning?" Cammy asked.

"Are you?" Kakashi asked in return.

Cammy perked a smile and motioned for Kakashi to come at her.

Obliging Cammy, Kakashi charged forward throwing a fast barrage of punches, kicks, and palm strikes. He threw a side thrust kick to the gut and the chest. Kakashi then followed up with a spinning hook kick across the face of Cammy.

SMACK!

Cammy stepped back a bit and jumped forward nailing Kakashi in the gut with a flying back kick.

POW!

Kakashi hunched forward as Cammy nailed him with a double-fisted uppercut.

POW!

Kakashi fell to the ground as Cammy leaped on top and mounted herself on top of his chest. He quickly grabbed Cammy by the shoulders and used his strength to toss her onto the other side. Quickly, Kakashi rolled back and mounted himself on top of Cammy.

"Almost had me there-"

Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, Cammy wrapped her arm around the neck area and applied pressure. Kakashi tried to get free enabling Cammy to free her legs and wrap them tightly around the waist area. She applied more pressure trying to get Kakashi to tap out.

"I didn't see that one coming," Asume commented.

"You gonna be a good boy and tap out?" Cammy asked applying more pressure.

POOF!

Kakashi transformed into a log.

Cammy sat up and looked around obviously shocked at what happend. She stood to her feet and turned around to see Kakashi standing there recovering.

"How'd you like my Kawarimi no Jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Very impressive. I like it," Cammy replied cooly.

"I'm glad," Kakashi said back to Cammy.

"I haven't finished showing you what I'm really capable of," Cammy said rushing forward again throwing a barrage of fast punches. Most of them were blocked with some getting past Kakashi's defenses.

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

"Spin Knuckle!" Cammy yelled dashed foward and hitting Kakashi in the face with a powerful backfist.

SMACK!

"That's one woman I don't dare to mess with," Asuma said watching the fight carefully.

She threw a front snap kick to the chest area of Kakashi dealing more damage. "Cannon Drill!" she yelled dealing Kakashi for more pain. With Kakashi slightly disoriented, Cammy nailed with all sorts of punches, kicks, and elbows.

Cammy then somersaulted up into the air executing her Frankensteiner on Kakashi.

POW!

Kakashi slowly got to his feet a bit stunned and dizzied. Cammy quickly crouched down and knocked Kakashi off his feet again.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai quickly arrived at the fight area to meet Asume and Kurenai. Asuma and Kurenai turned to the four ninjas.

"How was your match, Sasuke?" Kurenai asked.

Sasuke remained silent.

"That bad?" Kurenai asked.

"Sasuke put up a very good fight. But the guy was too powerful," Sakura explained. She added, "I managed to win my fight."

"That's great, Sakura," Kurenai complimented.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and Cammy, "what's going on with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi's getting owned by her," Asuma calmly answered.

Kakashi quickly recovered as Cammy came at him again throwing several kicks. He quickly blocked most of the kicks coming at him. He threw another punch that Cammy quickly countered by grabbing the hand and placing him in a hammer lock submission.

Quickly, Kakashi countered and placed Cammy in the hammer lock. She quickly used her other hand and grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder. Using her strength, Cammy grabbed Kakashi by the arm and threw him onto the ground.

Cammy charged up and came at Kakashi with full force, "Reverse Shaft Breaker!" She executed an upwards breakdancing move dealing Kakashi for damage.

POOF!

It vanished into nothing.

Cammy landed on her feet and turned to see Kakashi. She fell to her knees out of exhaustion as Kakashi covered up his left eye.

"I should've seen that one coming," Cammy laughed.

Kakashi walked up and offered Cammy his hand. He managed to use his Sharigan to copy Cammy's Reverse Shaft Breaker super attack. Good thing he didn't have to use it.

"Thanks love," Cammy replied taking Kakashi's hand. She got to her feet and shook it off. The woman was pretty exhausted from the match. "I guess you're buying then."

"Seems so," Kakashi replied. "Ready?"

"We're going out to lunch?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "this lovely woman and I are going out."

**Osaka MariTime Museum**

**2:38 PM**

Mirror Image Kusanagi and Kyosuke Kagami.

Mirror Kusanagi managed to get himself fixed after the scuffle with Jack Krauser only days before. Now he was standing face to face against Kyosuke Kagami whose friend Batsu Ichimonji was injured at the hands of Jack Krauser. Both fighters calmly faced each other.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without a moment's hesitation, both fighters were ready on the attack. Both fighters charged up their energy and came at each other.

"Cross Cutter!" Kyosuke yelled firing two converging waves of energy coming at MI-Kusanagi.

"108 Shiki: Yami Barai!" MI-Kusanagi yelled sending a ground fireball that cancelled out Kyosuke's cross cutter.

Both men rushed at each other as Kyosuke threw several whip fists and punches at MI-Kusanagi. In turn, MI-Kusanagi blocked the attacks then throwing punches and kicks of his own. The two fighters equally traded blows with one another.

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

MI-Kusanagi managed to nail Kyosuke with a few hard punches and followed up with a 108 Shiki: Oniyaki hitting with the rising spinning uppercut attack surrounded by orange flames. Kyosuke found himself engulfed by the flames for a brief moment before hitting the hard ground.

CRASH!

Kyosuke slowly stood to his feet and dusted himself off from the attack before assuming his guard. He stepped back and quickly blocked the attacks coming from MI-Kusanagi. Most of the attacks were blocked but Kyosuke got hit a few times. Quickly, Kyosuke came back nailing MI-Kusanagi with punches and kicks of his own.

As MI-Kusanagi staggered back a bit as Kyosuke threw several fast kicks to the face and chest area. The mirror image of Kyo Kusanagi tried his best to block. He was worried about breaking into pieces again. Afterall, he did come out from the Yata Mirror that used to be under Chizuru Kagura's possession.

"Cross Cutter!" Kyosuke yelled.

SMACK!

With MI-Kusanagi a bit stunned, Kyosuke continued to capitalize nailing him with all sorts of very hard kicks to deal more damage.

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

MI-Kusanagi could feel parts of his body crack. The repairs to his bodies weren't complete. It seemed that it would take a bit longer before MI-Kusanagi could be fully functional again. He continued to distance himself from Kyosuke to avoid getting hit and cracking again.

"707 Shiki: R.E.D.!" MI-Kusanagi shouted nailing Kyosuke in the face with a flying spin kick in an arc motion.

SMACK!

Kyosuke stumbled back as MI-Kusanagi came forward nailing Kyosuke with more kicks.

"100 Shiki: Oniyaki!" MI-Kusanagi yelled rising up with a spin surrounded with those flames. He could feel his body cracking even more.

MI-Kusanagi landed and stopped. He looked down seeing that his body was dangerously cracked again and would not be able to go on.

"Shit..." MI-Kusanagi said in anger. He stopped and turned his back to Kyosuke and walked off. This time, his movements were much slower.

Kyosuke won the match by disqualification. He adjusted his glasses and saw the cracks all over his opponent's body.

At the same time, Umbrella operatives quickly left the scene.

**ORC LATIN MARKET**

**2:50 PM**

Inuyasha and Ramon.

The half-human/half-dog demon stood at the end of the designated fight area with his Tetsusaiga ready to take on his opponent. He wasn't familiar with the 21st century that much. But he was pretty interested in taking on whatever skilled fighters this world had to offer. Inuyasha looked at his opponent, the Mexican luchadore known as Ramon who stood at the other end.

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga stood in the audience to watch. Most of them were pretty concerned with Inuyasha being too violent with his opponent. Kouga just smirked at Inuyasha. Ramon slightly jumped up and down for his Lucha-Libre stance.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate one bit and rushed at Ramon with the Tetsusaiga still in its sheath. He honestly thought he could easily take down his opponent just like that. That was the first mistake that Inuyasha made. As Inuyasha got closer, Ramon took to the ground and executed a drop-toe hold.

SMACK!

The half-dog demon fell to the ground face first. Kouga cracked up laughing.

"You should've saw that one coming, mutt!" Kouga laughed.

"Up yours, Kouga," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome had a very shocked and surprised look on her face.

Ramon didn't hesitate as he came up behind grabbing Inuyasha's right foot. Quickly, he attempted to apply the Achille's lock submission. He applied pressure which caused a painful sensation.

"Ugggh, let go!" Inuyasha yelled as he mustered all his strength to get free. Ramon wasn't putting much energy to the submission. All Ramon had to do was continue applying as much pressure as possible. Inuyasha winced in pain as he tried to get free.

"Inuyasha..." Sango said under her breath.

Quickly, Inuyasha used his strength and got free of the ankle lock. He rolled forward to his feet and turned towards Ramon. "Not bad for just a human," Inuyasha cooly complimented with a smirk.

"All in good fun," Ramon replied back to Inuyasha. He then set his sights on Inuyasha's sword, "though I despise weapons in a fight. Feel free to use it whenever you like."

"Brave words," Inuyasha cockily replied and added, "but I won't be needing the sword. But I keep it with me just in case."

"Very good," Ramon said motioning for Inuyasha to come at him.

Inuyasha dashed right at Ramon with his enhanced speed. He was faster than a horse and he could cross great distances with a single jump. It would seem that Inuyasha could easily take care of a person like Ramon.

Ramon cooly stepped aside letting Inuyasha pass by. He quickly jumped up and delivered a spinning heel kick to the back of Inuyasha's head.

SMACK!

"Inuyasha had a bit more than he bargained for," Miroku commented.

Kouga cracked up laughing.

Inuyasha staggered back and turned to face Ramon. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled slashing at Ramon several times almost getting a hit in.

Ramon managed to moonsault to a safe distance away from Inuyasha. Quickly, he charged at Inuyasha and rolled forward nailing him with a fast rolling koppou kick.

WHACK!

Inuyasha staggered back again. He was a bit dazed but was still aware of what was going on. Kouga laughed even more.

Ramon capitalized by executing his Rolling Sobat special attack nailing Inuyasha with a back kick to the chest and followed up with his Body Drop special attack. He crashed onto Inuyasha with his body weight.

WHAM!

Ramon slowly got to his feet and executed a shooting star body splash on top of Inuyasha.

WHAM!

Inuyasha was very shocked because he has never fought an opponent like Ramon before. He could feel Ramon grab one of his arms for a submission.

"Nice try!" Inuyasha exclaimed rolling away from Ramon back to his feet. He quickly jumped up shouting "Blades of Blood!" splashing is own blood as it turned into glowing red waves flinging them like waves.

Ramon jumped back to avoid the first one and rolled to his left to avoid the next one. One of them managed to graze the size of his left arm. The luchadore quickly held his arm applying pressure. He looked up to Inuyasha, "I'm impressed, amigo."

"What does amigo mean?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Kagome sighed, "It's Spanish for friend," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "friend?"

Kagome nodded.

"What's Spanish? Some new demon language I don't know about?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome and Ramon both wanted to do an anime sweat drop.

Inuyasha turned back to Ramon, "as you said. Let's have fun with this."

Ramon smiled, "I'm glad you're having fun."

Inuyasha looked at his sword, "still don't need to use you yet." He came at Ramon with very quickly speed throwing all sorts of punches at him.

Ramon jumped back blocking most of the punches but took a few. Those punches did more damage than a regular punch. But Ramon wouldn't give up. Quickly, Ramon circled around Inuyasha and took him down with a Side Russian Leg Sweep.

POW!

"Pretty interesting form of combat," Miroku said. "What is it?"

"It's called Lucha-Libre," Kagome answered.

"Lucha-Libre?" Sango asked.

"It's a form of wrestling," Kagome explained. "I'll tell you more about it later."

Sango nodded.

Inuyasha quickly got to his feet. He was actually impressed with Ramon's method of fighting, "not bad for a human. What is that style of fighting called?"

"Lucha-libre," Ramon answered motioning for Inuyasha to come at him.

Inuyasha came at Ramon throwing more punches dealing him for more damage. Ramon was indeed in a lot of pain taking Inuyasha's hits but wasn't out of the game yet. Plus Ramon was losing blood from that one attack that cut his arm.

Ramon ducked under one punch and grabbed the arm throwing Inuyasha onto the other side.

POW!

Ramon backed away as Inuyasha got to his feet. Quickly, he ran and jumped at Inuyasha. He wrapped his legs around Inuyasha's neck and spin his body around for a standing head scissors take down. Using his leg strength, Ramon took Inuyasha with him. Releasing the grip, Ramon threw Inuyasha to the other side.

POW!

That move was pretty painful to endure.

Kouga cracked up even more at the sight of Inuyasha getting owned by a simple human like Ramon.

Before Inuyasha could get up, Ramon executed a moonsault body splash crashing on top of him again.

Inuyasha could feel the wind getting knocked out of him from Ramon's unorthodox attacks. He quickly got to his feet as Ramon placed his arm around his head.

Ramon quickly took Inuyasha down again with a Tornado DDT.

POW!

Inuyasha slowly stood to his feet as Ramon quickly nailed him in the face with a roundhouse kick.

SMACK!

Ramon followed up hitting Inuyasha with a spinning roundhouse kick.

SMACK!

With Inuyasha still dazed, Ramon threw several punches connecting with Inuyasha's face. He then threw a few knife-hand chops across the chest that stung like hell. Inuyasha quickly held his chest in pain. Ramon then took Inuyasha down to the ground again with a straight leg jumping side kick to the head.

POW!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Shippo stood in his space shocked at what he was seeing. This was a first, Inuyasha was getting beaten by an ordinary human being.

Inuyasha got back up as Ramon grabbed him and executed the Tiger Neck Chancery special attack. The demon was thrown onto the other side. Quickly, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and planted the blade into the ground to keep himself grounded. He pulled the blade out and placed it back inside the sheath.

Ramon motioned for Inuyasha to come at him.

Inuyasha smirked and motioned for Ramon to come at him.

Ramon obliged Inuyasha and rushed at him. He jumped at Inuyasha and executed a flying missile drop kick.

Inuyasha quickly jumped over the attack and ended up on the other side of the fighting area. He wouldn't allow Ramon to get the best of him again for the match.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled sending those glowing red waves at Ramon again.

Ramon quickly moved left and right to avoid getting hit by one of those things again. He quickly jumped up and executed a catapult corkscrew splash that Inuyasha quickly avoided. Missing the mark, Ramon paid for it by hitting the ground hard.

WHAM!

The man was writhing in extreme pain as he struggled to get to his feet. Slowly, Ramon stood to his feet and faced Inuyasha.

"You're good if you hit. But if you don't, you're in a world of hurt. Aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

Ramon nodded, "but the fight isn't over yet."

Inuyasha motioned for Ramon to come at him.

Quickly Ramon charged up and executed his El Diablo Tiger Load super deserpation move dealing Inuyasha for a lot of damage in a last ditch attempt. At the end, Ramon laid on his stomach passed out. Everybody was shocked and surprised about the fight.

Kagome and the others were shocked at how Ramon was able to fight Inuyasha. Even Kouga was shocked at the sight.

Inuyasha was on one knee trying to stand up. The match was over and Inuyasha had just won. He grabbed Ramon and carried him to the paramedics.

Umbrella operatives quickly left the scene with all available battle data gathered.

"Is this what we're really capable of?" Sango asked.

**Universal City Walk Osaka TM**

**3:09 PM**

Cy-Kusanagi and Kabuto Yakushi.

The cyborg clone of Kyo Kusanagi who currently called himself 'Romeo' leaned back against a post studying his opponent, the Hidden Sound ninja known as Kabuto Yakushi who posed as a member of the Hidden Leaf to keep an eye on very talented ninja.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and studied Cy-Kusanagi. He could sense no chakra in Cy-Kusanagi. It would've concerned Kabuto but for some reason it didn't. Still, Kabuto continued to study his opponent.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without hesitation, Kabuto executed his Kagura Shuriken jutsu sending three shurikens flying right at Cy-Kusanagi, who effortlessly swatted them away. Kabuto wasn't fazed by Cy-Kusanagi's smacking the shurikens away. He was pretty intrigued.

"Intriguing," Kabuto complimented.

"I saw that one coming," Cy-Kusanagi said motioning Kabuto to come at him.

Quickly, Kabuto drew out a kunai and started slashing at Cy-Kusanagi repeatedly. In response, Cy-Kusanagi brought out his left forearm and effortlessly blocked Kabuto's incoming attacks.

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

Sparks were flying back and forth. Still, Kabuto wasn't able to do any damage on Cy-Kusanagi. It was very strange that Cy-Kusanagi wasn't taking any damage from Kabuto's attacks. Still, Kabuto continued to attack as he executed another Kagura Shuriken Jutsu hitting Cy-Kusanagi with three shurikens. However, the shurikens just bounced off of Cy-Kusanagi's body.

Cy-Kusanagi's left eye started to glow bright red. Without hesitating, he planted a hard punch into Kabuto's gut forcing him to lose air.

Kabuto's eyes grew wide at the hard hit given to him by Cy-Kusanagi.

"114 Shiki: Aragami!" Cy-Kusanagi yelled moving forward and punching Kabuto with a flaming fist engulfing his entire body in orange flames. "128 Shiki: Kono Kizu!" he yelled following up with an upward flaming punch launching Kabuto into the air.

As Kabuto landed on the ground, Cy-Kusanagi threw several fast punches to the gut and the face. He almost did damage to Kabuto's glasses. Cy-Kusanagi spun in a 180 degree motion nailing Kabuto in the gut with a hard spinning back kick. Following up, Cy-Kusanagi threw a hard roundhouse kick across the chest of Kabuto.

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

"114 Shiki: Dokugami!" Cy-Kusanagi yelled moving forward hitting Kabuto with a punch to the face. "401 Shiki: Tsumi Yomi!" he yelled executing a flaming jab to Kabuto's stomach. "402 Shiki: Batsu Yomi!" he yelled leaping into the air with a flaming punch. Then he yelled "100 Shiki: Oniyaki!" rising up which is hands extended out surrounded by flames.

It would've seemed that Kabuto was no match for him. Kabuto took out another kunail and slashed forward hitting Cy-Kusanagi in the face.

Cy-Kusanagi let out a mechanical laugh, "that tickled, you know that?" He grabbed Kabuto and threw him onto the other side.

Kabuto landed on his feet and fell on one knee holding himself in pain. Cy-Kusanagi charged at him. Quickly, Kabuto executed his Poison Breath jutsu breathing poison right in Cy-Kusanagi's face. But, it didn't work on the cyborg as he got closer.

After the brief attack, Kabuto stopped.

"Why'd you stop attacking me?" Cy-Kusanagi asked.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, "it seems that none of my attacks were working. So, it proved to be very futile."

Cy-Kusanagi nodded in agreement.

"It was a fun fight. We'll be meeting again soon," Kabuto said as he walked off into the crowd. He then walked into one of the bathrooms and made sure nobody was around. Orochimaru immediately appeared right behind Kabuto.

"You lost your fight," Orochimaru said casually.

"This one is another person to look out for," Kabuto explained handing Orochimaru a red card. "It has all of his information."

Orochimaru took the card, "how good is he?"

"He's very good. This man is the cyborg clone of Kyo Kusanagi. His endoskeleton is purely mechanical," Kabuto explained.

"Not a body I'd like to possess. But he holds a lot of power," Orochimaru replied. He then vanished into thin air. At the same time, several people entered the bathroom not noticing what was just going on earlier. Kabuto whistled calmly as he turned on the sink to wash his hands.

Thought it was a short match, Kabuto didn't want to let the old self out. He had to remain calm and cool at all times. But he managed to get valuable data out of Cy-Kusanagi during the fight. This would be a very interesting rematch should he run into Cy-Kusanagi again.


	220. Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 4

Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 4

**Tsurhashi Shopping Street**

**3:23 PM**

William Guile and Kouga.

The wolf demon known as Kouga wanted to see how skilled humans were at combat in the 21st century. His opponent was Colonel William Guile of the United States Air Force. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango stood to watch the fight.

Inuyasha already had difficulty fighting against the Mexican luchadore known as Ramon. He wanted to see how Kouga would fare against a human.

Guile brushed his hair a bit with his comb. That was Guile's most distinguishable feature, his hair style. Other features were the American flags tattooed on both sides of his arms. He stretched out a bit and narrowed his sights on his opponent for the day, Kouga.

Kouga then narrowed his sights at Guile. "He won't last a few seconds," he assured confidently.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Kouga didn't hesitate as he rushed at Guile confident that he could take him down and end the match. He was sadly mistaken as Guile ducked and circled behind. With Kouga's back vulnerable, Guile threw a hard front snap kick pushing him forward.

"What!" Kouga exclaimed shocked and surprised.

"Sonic Boom!" Guile yelled sending out a bommerang of energy at Kouga.

Kouga turned around and saw Guile's Sonic Boom coming straight at him.

SMACK!

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha cracked a few laughs.

The attack surprised Kouga but he wouldn't let anything else surprise him at all. Kouga charged forward at Guile and circled around him trying to utilize his speed. Taking his chance, Kouga jumped up and nailed Guile across the face with a hard jump spin kick.

POW!

Guile staggered back and shook it off. He smirked at Kouga and put his fists up again motioning with his hands to come.

Kouga dashed forward throwing a fast barrage of punches and slashes at Guile who stepped back and evaded all incoming attacks. Guile was a extremely skilled fighter. So was Kouga. But Kouga was a full-blooded demon.

Taking his chance, Guile nailed Kouga in the gut with a hard punch.

Kouga froze eyes open wide feeling the effects of the hard punch that Guile landed. Guile used his other free hand and nailed Kouga in the chin with a hard uppercut.

POW!

Kouga flew up into the air but retracted and landed on his feet.

Guile crouched down with a footsweep that Kouga effortlessly jumped away from. However, Guile executed with another footsweep using his back leg knocking Kouga off his feet.

"Damn!" Kouga yelled.

Kouga planted his hands onto the ground to keep himself from falling. He got to his feet as Guile came forward smacking him around with all sorts of punches.

SMACK!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

SMACK!

With Kouga stunned for a few seconds, Guile quickly circled behind and grabbed him. He quickly suplexed Kouga onto to the other side very hard.

WHAM!

Kagome felt anxious for Kouga's well-being. Inuyasha was laughing as hard as he could watching Kouga get owned by a mere human.

"Inuyasha...SIT!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha hit the ground hard.

Guile then threw a hard punch with a spinning back fist nailing Kouga across the face as he slowly got up recovering from the hard suplex given to him. But Guile was relentless as he threw another hard gut punch to Kouga.

Quickly, Guile followed up with his upside down spin kick nailing Kouga across the face.

SMACK!

Guile then threw a front snap kick to Kouga's chest.

"Sonic Boom!" Guile yelled hitting Kouga again. He wouldn't stop his assault on Kouga. Following up, Guile threw a hard spin kick with spinning hook kick.

POW!

SMACK!

Quickly, Guile grabbed Kouga and kneed him in the gut repeatedly before giving another hard knee strike to the face area.

POW!

"Demon Kick!" Kouga yelled flipping towards Guile and knocking him into the air and kicking him to the ground.

WHAM!

Guile planted his hands onto the ground and pushed himself up while Kouga used this time to recover from the beating. Kouga shook it off but was still hurting.

Kouga quickly capitalized as he jumped at Guile kicking repeatedly.

Guile held his forearms forward doing his best to block Kouga's incoming kicks. He could feel his forearms aching in pain as Kouga continued to kick repeatedly like a drill motion.

Kouga then moonsaulted off and landed on the ground where he executed his Wolf Wind special attack charging forward with a tornado surrounding him. He managed to break through Guile's defenses with a shoulder ram.

Guile was left open as Kouga threw a barrage of punches and kicks at him.

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

The soldier started to feel Kouga's barrage of attacks. He had to do something if he wanted to stay in the fight. As Kouga threw another punch, Guile grabbed the arm and threw him onto the other side.

Kouga planted one hand on the ground and recovered. He quickly leapt forward at Guile.

Guile charged up and yelled "Sonic Hurricane!" A large stationary Sonic Boom surrounded him as it sucked Kouga in dealing him for a lot of damage.

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted.

"This man is extremely skilled," Miroku commented.

"Heh," Inuyasha replied.

"What's his style?" Sango asked.

"Something called Special Forces," Kagome answered and explained, "used by the United States Military."

"A soldier's art?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded.

Kouga fell on one knee holding himself in pain. He slowly got to his feet and executed another Wolf Wind at Guile.

"Flash Kick!" Guile yelled doing his back flip creating a flash of light knocking Kouga to the ground again.

Kouga slowly got to his feet again and ran at Guile. He threw a hard spin kick to the gut area dealing Guile for pain.

WHAM!

With Guile stunned, Kouga threw several hard punches to the guts and the face. He then hit Guile with another Wolf Wind attack. Kouga was determined not to be beaten by a mere human. He then threw a flying front kick nailing Guile in the chin.

POW!

Guile flew back several feet and hit the ground. He slowly stood up and shook off Kouga's attack. Kouga came at him again. Grabbing Kouga by the shoulder, Guile tossed him onto the other side.

"Sonic Boom!" Guile yelled.

Kouga jumped out of the way of Guile's Sonic Boom. He summoned his Goraishi a claw like weapon. Wanting to end the fight, Kouga turned around and executed the Goraishi attack sending a powerful energy attack using divine energy that was on par with Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

Guile turned around and saw he was about to be hit with the attack.

"Sonic Hurricane!" Guile yelled.

Both super attacks collided with each other making a big flash of light. As the flash of light vanished, Guile and Kouga were both on the ground panting heavily.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene with all battle data gathered on both Guile and Kouga.

"That was a very intense battle," Sango said pretty shocked.

It was a draw match and Kouga was sure as hell going to be pissed off that he ended up getting a draw. Alongside the fact that it was with a human.

**Kozu Park**

**3:48 PM**

Monkey D. Luffy and Toki.

The young cheerful leader of the Straw Hat pirates wanted to test his skills against the fighters that this world had to offer. His opponent was a much older man who was a practitioner of the Hokuto Shin Ken style named Toki. Toki looked very sick which was due to radiation sickness and didn't have that long to live. However, Toki would still fight.

Toki executed his Hokuto Return to Heaven Palm doing a right fist against palm stance signaling a friendly challenge towards Luffy. Luffy stared on with a blank look on his face.

"Not the brightest, is he?" Toki asked himself. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Okay!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Toki gave a sickening cough.

"You don't look so well, mister," Luffy said with concern in his voice.

Toki shrugged it off, "it's nothing, boy. Show me what you're capable of."

"Okay! Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy exclaimed throwing an elongated punch as his arm stretched out right for Toki who quickly dodged out of the way. Quickly, Luffy retracted his fist.

Toki executed Toukei Kohou sending a ground projectile right at Luffy.

Quickly, Luffy jumped away avoiding the attack. Then Toki dashed at Luffy throwing a barrage of fast punches and kicks. Luffy's body was turned to rubber after eating the Gum Gum Fruit making Toki's attacks not very effective. Toki jumped back and studied Luffy for a bit.

"Interesting," Toki said. "My attacks didn't seem to faze you."

"Nope!" Luffy exclaimed with cheer.

"Hmmmm," Toki added. He dashed forward again throwing more punches and executed his Shintancho pressure point attack. But Luffy was still moving.

"That tickles!" Luffy laughed with joy.

Toki didn't understand this at all. It was going to be a very difficult fight against Luffy. He jumped at Luffy and executed his Tenshou Hyakuretsu Ken throwing a barrage of hits. It didn't give the desired effect that Toki was looking for.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled this time nailing Toki hard in the gut with his elongated punch.

POW!

Toki could feel the pain travelling in his gut. He felt the air was getting knocked out of him. But he wouldn't stop the fight this easily. He threw several kicks that didn't faze Luffy's rubber body. Toki would have to pull out the big guns to take on somebody like Monkey D. Luffy.

Charging up, Toki executed his Hokuto Ujou Danjinken charging up energy and attacking Luffy. This one seemed to do some damage to Luffy. But it wasn't enough and Toki could feel himself tiring from the fight against Luffy. It seemed that he was fighting someone up to the level of Kenshiro and Raoh. On a good note, it seemed that Luffy was caring, nice, cheerful, and genuine.

He then executed his Hokuto Sairaken on Luffy. But it only stetched out Luffy's body. It hurt Luffy a bit but didn't do any serious damage. This pretty much impressed Toki and wanted to try another attack on Luffy.

"I'm impressed. What are you?"

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy answered proudly pulling his cheeks and stretching them out like rubber.

Toki didn't want to try this attack on such a nice boy like Luffy. But he had to be sure. Charging up, Toki executed his Hokuto Ujou Hangankan using his energy and hitting Luffy's Kensei pressure point. It was supposed to contort the body with pleasure before death.

Luffy looked at himself and then at Toki. He tilted his head to Toki.

"I didn't feel anything," Luffy said.

"I concede this match," Toki said.

"You're giving up? Why!" Luffy asked. "Am I being too rough?"

Toki shook his head and placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder, "you're very good. I was wondering if I could use your assistance on something."

"Sure! Do I get food!" Luffy asked.

Toki nodded.

"I want plenty of meat!"

Toki nodded, "alright, I'll get you plenty of meat. What is your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy!"

"I'm Toki," Toki replied introducing himself to Luffy.

"Nice to meet you, Toki!"

Toki nodded, "feeling's mutual. Why do you fight?"

"I want to become king of the pirates!"

"Interesting."

The two of them walked off. Toki felt that Luffy could help him take down his brother Roah who was mad for power. He had no idea that Roah had currently aligned himself with the Umbrella Corporation along with Lord Shin. At the same time Jagi, Thouther, and Juda have aligned themselves with Albert Wesker and the HCF.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene gathering all data on both Toki and Luffy.

**Seiganji Temple**

**4:15 PM**

Mamiya and Sesshoumaru.

Mamiya, a woman that loved Kenshiro found herself in the tournament to follow him and test her skills against the best the world had to offer. She was also looking for people to help take on the likes of Shin, Thouther, Juda, and Raoh. Standing in front of her was the full-blooded demon half-brother of Inuyasha who was known as Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru studied the woman who seemed to have a wealth of battle experience.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Rin and Jaken stood in the crowd to watch the match between Mamiya and Sesshoumaru.

Mamiya didn't hesitate as she executed her Bowgun special attack launching an arrow right at Sesshoumaru. Without effort, Sesshoumaru swatted the arrow aside as Mamiya executed another Bowgun special attack shooting another arrow. She quickly executed the lower version of the Bowgun special attack aiming for Sesshoumaru's legs.

Sesshoumaru swatted the second arrow away and swiftly jumped over the other incoming arrow. He seemed to have taken interest in this woman who seemed to be outmatched and outclassed. Still, Mamiya wouldn't give in that easily.

Mamiya executed her Forward Roll and executed her Helmet bomb throwing a helmet right at Sesshoumaru.

BOOM!

The helmet exploded in a cloud of smoke and flames dealing Sesshoumaru some damage.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried out.

Sesshoumaru shook off the flames and saw four arrows flying at him. He quickly swatted most of them away while one of them whizzed by his face. Mamiya executed her Bowgun Reload to reload the bowgun while Sesshoumaru was slightly distracted.

Mamiya came up at Sesshoumaru throwing a barrage of hard punches. She took her opportunity to attack her opponent who seemed to be more skilled and powerful than she was.

Sesshoumaru effortlessly evaded and blocked Mamiya's attacks. Afterall, she was just a mere human and Sesshoumaru was a full-blooded demon. Mamiya quickly crouched down and attempted to take down Sesshoumaru with a footsweep.

Swiftly, Sesshoumaru stepped back a bit and avoided the footsweep. He was impressed by Mamiya's effort in the fight. But he knew that she would still. Still, he wanted to see what she was capable of.

Sesshoumaru executed his Mokomoko-sama using the fluffy boa on his shoulder extending it forward knocking the bowgun from Mamiya's hand.

SMACK!

"Let's see how you fare without your weapon," Sesshoumaru said.

Mamiya executed her Steel Spike Switch and followed up with her Spike Attack charging forward and hitting Sesshoumaru for some damage. But Sesshoumaru shrugged it off a bit.

"I'm impressed with your skills, human," Sesshoumaru calmly complimented.

Sesshoumaru was merely toying with her.

"Let's see how you do defensively..."

With that, Sesshoumaru jumped at Mamiya now on the offensive. He used his claws to slash at Mamiya repeatedly. The claws could do heavy damage to anything.

Sesshoumaru executed his Dokkasou releasing green acidic poison that could melt flesh. Instead of hitting Mamiya, Sesshoumaru touched the ground melting it a bit. The crowd took pictures of what Sesshoumaru could do in battle.

"What are you?" Mamiya asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Mamiya executed her Bind Yo-Yo letting her yo-yo in place slowing down Sesshoumaru's movements. She executed her Spike Attack. Mamiya executed her Bowgun attack hitting Sesshoumaru with five arrow bolts as they pierced his flesh.

She then executed her Backslash Kick which was a rising kick. Quickly, Mamiya executed her Helmet Bomb on Sesshoumaru.

BOOM!

Mamiya wasn't going to relent in her match against Sesshoumaru. As the smoke cleared, Mamiya executed her Bike supermove as she quickly rode into the fighting area with her motorcycle. She then popped a wheelie adding to her speed.

Sesshoumaru was forced to jump away to avoid getting hit.

Mamiya quickly made a turn and picked up her bowgun. She executed her Bowgun attack sending ten arrow bolts at Sesshoumaru who quickly smacked them away with his claws. The woman wasn't going to give in that easily to Sesshoumaru.

"Sayonara..." Mamiya said as she threw a bomb into the air. She then shot it down with her bowgun as it exploded raining shrapnel and fire onto Sesshoumaru.

However, the Tenseiga created a barrier that protected Sesshoumaru from the attack.

Mamiya stopped the gas and hopped off the motorcycle. She was pretty shocked to see that the attack didn't faze Sesshoumaru at all.

Sesshoumaru used his super speed moving at blinding speed as he appeared right behind Mamiya.

Mamiya gasped in fear as Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear. "I'm very impressed with your skills. But you're far too weak to be able to take someone like me on. You should give up while you can."

Mamiya was silent.

Sesshoumaru walked off with Rin and Jaken.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene with all battle data collected on both Mamiya and Sesshoumaru.

**Naniwa Kozu-gu Shrine**

**4:50 PM**

Tenten and Blue Mary.

The weapon specialist of the Hidden Leaf village and member of Team Gai stood at one end of the designated fighting area. This was her first time competing in a tournament. Tenten was excited to be taking on the best this world had to offer.

Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee stood in the crowd to watch Tenten in her match. Neji had lost his match against Ciel while Rock Lee fought Rock Howard to a draw.

On the other side was Blue Mary, a veteran of the King of Fighters tournaments and romantic interest of Terry Bogard. She stretched out a bit and set her sights towards Tenten.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Tenten didn't hesitate executing her Kagura Shuriken jutsu sending out three shurikens right for Blue Mary who quickly dodged and straight at her. Quickly, Tenten put up her guard as Blue Mary threw several fast punches at her.

Using her quickness, Tenten circled behind Blue Mary and grabbed her shoulders. She then threw Blue Mary onto the ground hard.

WHAM!

Blue Mary was shocked at Tenten's surprise counter attack. But she quickly attempted to grab one of Tenten's legs for a submission hold. But Tenten jumped back before Blue Mary even had the chance to retaliate.

Slowly, Mary got up and dusted herself off and motioned for Tenten to come at her.

Tenten dashed forward as she executed her Kuchiyose no Jutsu summoning up a pair of tonfas. She twirled the tonfas in her hands swinging them at Blue Mary. Using her speed, Tenten dealt plenty of hits on the veteran fighter.

POW!

WHAM!

SMACK!

WHAM!

POW!

Crouching down, Tenten took Mary to the ground with a fast foot sweep. Quickly, Mary planted her hands onto the ground and took Tenten down with a well placed sweep of her own. Mary tried to roll on top but Tenten quickly evaded with her ninja speed.

Mary quickly executed her Spin Fall performing a somersault and kicking Tenten. She then followed up with ther Spider special attack jumping on Tenten's shoulders and dropping her onto the floor. Then she performed a painful neck crack dealing Tenten for pain.

Tenten screamed holding her neck in pain. Her movements were much slower due to the pain caused by Blue Mary.

Taking her chance, Mary grabbed Tenten by the arm and threw her onto the hard ground.

WHAM!

Tenten leaped back up to her feet and charged at Mary again. She was relentless in her assault while suffering from the neck pains dealt by Mary.

With Tenten's neck in pain, Mary took this opportunity to quickly end the match. She then gathered her energy and charged straight at Tenten. Mary executed her Grand Drop desperation move grabbing Tenten performing two small throws, jumping up high holding her in place, and then dropping her onto the ground.

WHAM!

Tenten laid on the ground barely conscious. She was shocked to have lost her first match of the tournament. Her opponent wasn't even a ninja.

"I...lost?" Tenten weakly asked herself.

Blue Mary was declared the winner. As a show of good sportsmanship, Mary walked toward Tenten and helped her up. She carried her towards the paramedics.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene gathering all data on both fighters.

**HCF Headquarters**

**Jack Krauser's Room**

Jack Krauser entered his quarters to see a package lying on top of his desk. He closed the door behind and walked towards the wrapped up package.

"What's this?" he asked out of curiousity.

He was very cautious as he slowly opened the large package. After taking off the wrapping, J. Krauser noticed that this package was a sword. A special sword it was. J. Krauser could sense some sort of immense power coming from the blade.

"Hmmmm, something about this sword," he said to himself.

J. Krauser wasn't that much of a swordsman. He preferrered using knives in hand-to-hand combat. But there was something different about this sword from other swords he's seen in the past.

Cautiously, J. Krauser used his right hand to pick up the blade.

He could feel a surge of power rush through his body.

_"Are you my new master?" _

"Huh? What was that?" J. Krauser asked looking around left to right.

_"Are you the one that brought me back from the underworld?"_

J. Krauser raised a brow, "who the hell are you?"

_"Isn't it obvious?"_

He then looked at the sword he was holding.

"Are you talking from this blade?"

_"Indeed... Are you my new master?" _

The voice from the blade was rather demonic. J. Krauser could feel the evil that the blade possessed. But he didn't care. In fact, he had considered him evil.

A smile crept across J. Krauser's face.

"I guess I am..."

_"I do not sense demon nor human blood in you."_

"I'm neither," J. Krauser replied.

_"What are you then?"_

"Completely different," J. Krauser answered.

_"What is the name of thy new master?"_

"They call me Jack Krauser," he answered to the sword.

_"Jack Krauser...? Interesting name..." _

"What are you?"

_"In short, I am known as So'unga..."_

"So'unga, huh?"

_"I shall grant you with power to lay waste to anything that stands in your way."_

"I'm liking you already."

Jack Krauser took the sword and left his quarters. Along with his B.O.W. abilities, he know had a power boost thanks to the sword known as So'unga.


	221. Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 5

Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 5

**Osaka Castle - Area 1**

**5:19 PM**

Kankuro and D'Bo.

The puppeteer of the Hidden Sand Village known as Kankuro stood before his opponent D'Bo who wielded the Stand known as the Ebony Devil. This was Kankuro's first time fighting in the Mark of the Millennium Tournament let alone being in Japan at all. He smiled smugly towards the large Native American, D'Bo. Kankuro had some wrapped up mummy on his back as well.

D'Bo stood at the other end of the fighting area eyeing Kankuro. Seemed that D'Bo had a puppet of his own as well. This would seem to be a very interesting match.

Kankuro's older sister, Temari, and younger brother and current Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert stood in the crowd to watch the fight. Gaara remained silent as if he wanted to study Kankuro's opponent.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

D'Bo didn't hesitate as he ran forward swinging his hard fists at Kankuro, who quickly dodged the attacks with his speed. But that didn't stop D'Bo as he managed to hit Kankuro with a very hard uppercut.

WHAM!

Kankuro staggered back as he took out a double-bladed kunai and started attacking D'Bo. He managed to make a deep cut across D'Bo's left arm.

D'Bo winced in pain as he placed his right hand on the cut then applying pressure.

"Heh, not so tough...are you?" Kankuro taunted.

D'Bo gave an evil laugh and activated his Stand, the Ebony Devil. The doll that was with D'Bo sprung to life as it came charging at Kankuro armed with a cleaver. Ebony Devil came at Kankuro with full force swinging the cleaver left and right.

Kankuro quickly jumped back and deflected the attacks with his kunai. But the Ebony Devil was relentless in its assault on Kankuro.

"Hmph," Gaara went.

Temari had a very surprised look on her face, "that man's also a puppet master?"

Gaara nodded, "yes... But look at the doll, what do you see?" His tone was cold and serious as usual.

Temari had examined the doll that was possessed by the Ebony Devil. She gasped, "it doesn't have a string. Nor do I sense a trail of chakra. How is this possible?"

"Brother is going up against a Stand user," Gaara explained.

"What's a Stand?" Temari asked.

"Shukaku explained it to me before he was extracted."

Ebony Devil continued its assault on Kankuro as it then took out a broken bottle for an upwards uppercut. But Kankuro managed to evade the attack. Then it slid forward on its belly swinging the cleaver to take a slash at Kankuro's legs.

"Nice try, ugly!" Kankuro laughed dodging the attack.

"Propeller Cutter!" D'Bo yelled as the Ebony Devil pulled out a spear spinning it in a circle over his head dealing Kankuro for some damage.

"A Stand is a manifestation of one's psychic energy. To control a Stand, one must have a strong mind and a strong body. Or else, it'll eat your mind alive to a point where you perish," Gaara explained. He was pretty interested in this fight and wanted to see how Kankuro would fare against a Stand Wielder.

"Ningyoumawashi no Jutsu!" Kankuro yelled attaching chakra strings to various inanimate objects such as trash cans, benches, and other things. He used the strings to move them at his will swinging and smashing them into Ebony Devil.

"Not bad..." D'bo complimented and added, "it'll take a lot more to stop me." There was an evil aura surrounding D'Bo.

"Shukaku also mentioned a Dio Brando, the most wicked of Stand users," Gaara added.

The Ebony Devil continued to swing its cleaver at Kankuro managed to make a cut across the chest. Kankuro screamed at the stinging pain. Temari and Gaara remained silent at the sight.

"Isshi no Otoshina!" Kankuro yelled using his chakra strings to wrap up the Ebony Devil and make it trip.

Quickly, the Ebony Devil used the blade of the cleaver to cut at the strings to get free. It dashed right at Kankuro again for more fighting. This thing was very relentless in its pursuit of Kankuro. It slashed Kankuro across the chest again then slashed the arm.

"Barrel Roll Crusher!" D'Bo yelled causing Ebony Devil to use its super attack as it flew forward with jaws wide open. It bit Kankuro repeatedly.

Kankuro was wide-eyed screaming in agonizing pain.

Ebony Devil sunk its teeth deep into Kankuro's body. D'Bo laughed maniacally at the sight of Ebony Devil killing Kankuro. The crowd gasped in shock and in horror. Soon, the Ebony Devil finished as Kankuro fell to his knees. It seemed that he was dead.

D'Bo casually walked forward and inspected Kankuro's apparently dead body. But he saw something different.

"What?"

The face was disfigured like it cracked.

"What's going on?"

The body rose to his feet as the outer shell cracked revealing Kankuro's favorite puppet: Karasu. A human hand came out from the wrapped mummy. As the bandages came off, the real Kankuro revealed himself with a confident smile on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Kankuro said. He then used the chakra string to control Karasu as it and the Ebony Devil fought each other. This was truly the battle of the puppeteers. Bystanders were taking photos and videos of the sparring match between Kankuro and D'Bo.

"You almost had me going," D'Bo said with an angered tone. He commanded the Ebony Devil to destroy Karau.

"Kugutsu Mujin Bakujin!" Kankuro yelled as all four of Karasu's arms fired kunais that homed in on D'Bo. However, the Ebony Devil got in the way. Instead of hitting D'Bo, the kunais hit the Ebony Devil instead as they exploded upon impact.

D'Bo winced in pain a bit as Ebony Devil too the damage. If one died, the other would die.

"Kugutsu Kaijin Tensen!" Kankuro yelled as Karasu sprouted blade wings. It spun towards the Ebony Devil and slashed it repeatedly. Karasu launched himself up into the air and exploded dealing Ebony Devil some major damage.

D'Bo staggered back in pain feeling the toll it took on his mind. He fell to his knees and commanded the Ebony Devil to stop.

"No more..." D'Bo said as he breathed heavily.

Karasu stopped his attack at Kankuro's command.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked a bit disappointed from the fight.

D'Bo took to his feet and picked up his doll and walked off. "What is your name, boy?"

"Name's Kankuro, remember it."

"That I will. I am D'Bo, remember my name," D'Bo replied leaving the fighting area.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene gathering all data on both Kankuro and D'Bo. It seemed that this wouldn't be the last time Kankuro and D'Bo would meet.

**Osaka Castle - Area 2**

**5:43 PM**

Captain Sawada and Hotaru Futaba.

Sawada stretched out a bit and studied the young Hotaru Futaba who would be his opponent. Both fighters studied each other before the start of the match.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Hotaru quickly executed her Hakki Shou sending an energy projectile that came straight for Sawada.

Sawada quickly rolled underneath the projectile and came to his feet. He rushed forward throwing several straight punches and kicks that Hotaru managed to block with her swift hands. Sawada threw one punch and smacked Hotaru across the face with a spinning back fist.

SMACK!

Recovering from the hit, Hotaru grabbed Sawada's arm as he punched forward and threw him onto the other side.

Leaping back to his feet, Sawada threw a spin kick with spinning hook kick to Hotaru.

SMACK!

POW!

Hotaru staggered back a bit stunned but still determined to fight as Sawada came at her with more punches and kicks. She managed to block and throw some hits of her own. Speed and agility would be the two things on her side.

Jumping up, Hotaru threw a flying side kick with back kick to Sawada's chest knocking him to the ground. She then rolled forward and somersaulted trying to punch downwards onto Sawada's chest.

Sawada rolled away and Hotaru quickly retracted her first before she could punch the ground. With Hotaru open, Sawada quickly took her to the ground with a foot sweep. But Hotaru leaped back to her feet blocking most of Sawada's punches and kicks.

She quickly stepped back as Sawada continued his assault on her. Jumping up, Hotaro executed her Kou-shuu coming down on top of Sawada's head with a hard heel stomp that stunned him for a bit. Hotaru then moonsaulted to her feet on the ground.

With Sawada stunned, Hotaru came forward hitting the gut and chest area with several fast whip fist attacks. She threw several hard palm strikes to the chest and threw a horizontal double fist strike.

POW!

POW!

SMACK!

WHAM!

POW!

SMACK!

Hotaru then knocked Sawada to the ground with a flying side kick.

POW!

She jumped up again and fley downwards executing her Ren-geki Shuu hitting with a double-kick. Hotaru stood to her feet again and executed another Hakki Shou hitting Sawada in the chest area.

POW!

Sawada executed his Sokusatsu Jibakujin kneeling down and stabbing himself spraying an arc of blood knocking Hotaru to the ground. It stunned him even more from the loss of blood. Slowly, Hotaru got to her feet and recovered from the knockdown. She came forward at Sawada

However, Sawada executed his Ninpo Kamikakushi teleporting right behind Hotaru.

Hotaru quickly turned around to punch Sawada. He quickly grabbed Hotaru by the arm and threw her onto the ground. Sawada grabbed the arm and applied pressure hoping to make Hotaru tap out to his armbar submission. She kept herself from crying from the pain. The young girl didn't want to give in to the pain.

Sawada applied more pressure to the arm.

Using her free hand, Hotaru threw several palm strikes to Sawada's nose. It worked forcing Sawada to release his grip on Hotaru. Hotaru quickly rolled back distancing herself from Sawada. She quickly jumped to her feet and executed her Sah-jou Tai running up Sawada stepping on his nose in the process.

In the air, Hotaru executed another Kou-Shuu Da stomping on top of Sawada's head. She then landed on her feet ready to attack.

Sawada took the chance and threw a hard palm strike to Hotaru's forehead stunning her a bit. He then threw several hard and fast punches to the face stunning her a bit more. The soldier executed his Hyakuretsu Izungiri throwing rapid forward chops. He threw a hard reverse jump spin kick across Hotaru's face.

WHAM!

Hotaru went flying to the ground hard dazed. She slowly got to her feet staggering around.

Sawada threw several kicks to the chest and face area. He threw a hard front snap kick making Hotaru hunch over then he threw a hard downwards roundhouse kick. Hotaru hit the ground face first.

POW!

Hotaru got to her feet again still stunned as Sawada threw a barrage of kicks. He then executed his Sawada Special Kick '95 leaping forward with a flying axe kick. It had a flash similar to Guile's Flash Kick. He executed another kick and then a hard rising kick.

POW!

Wanting to finish the fight as soon as possible, Sawada executed his Kamikaze Banzai super attack sliding forward with his arms in the air. He quickly ran into Hotaru dealing a lot of damage. At the end, Hotaru laid on the ground unconscious.

Sawada fell to his knees still a bit dizzy from the loss of blood. But he had won the match.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene gathering all battle data on Sawada and Hotaru.

**Osaka Castle - Area 3**

**6:09 PM**

Marco Rodriguez and Adelheid Bernstein.

Marco Rodriguez, a student of Kyokugen Karate stood before the young opponent who happens to be the son of Rugal Bernstein. The young man was known as Adelheid Bernstein. Unlike his father, Adelheid was more honorable and noble.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

"Ko'ou Ken!" Marco yelled launching a fireball at Adelheid.

"Kicken!" Adelheid yelled kicking forward a ground wave similar to Geese's Reppuken as it cancelled out Marco's Ko'ou Ken.

Marco charged forward throwing several hard straight punches that Adelheid quickly blocked. Quickly, Marco executed his Ryuu-Sen Ken charging forward with a hard fist nailing Adelheid in the chest.

POW!

Adelheid flew back several feet but quickly planted his feet to the ground in a crouch then planting one hand in front of him. He charged forward throwing several fast punches nailing Marco in the chest and the face area.

POW!

POW!

POW!

Quickly, Adelheid threw a spinning hook kick nailing Marco across the face.

SMACK!

Adelheid followed up with a spinning side kick to Marco's chest.

POW!

Marco flew back and landed on his back. He sat up, rubbing his chest. After shaking it off, Marco stood to his feet.

"Ko'oh Ken!" Marco yelled launching another fireball.

Adelheid countered with his Wand special attack creating a barrier that sent the Ko'oh Ken back at Marco.

"Ko'oh Ken!" Marco yelled sending another fireball that negated his first fireball. Both fireballs dissipated into nothing. Looking up, Marco saw Adelheid flying down at him. He quickly raised both forearms up blocking the flying side kick that came from Adelheid.

Adelheid flipped off and landed on his feet with finesse. He stepped forward throwing a barrage of fast kicks with a spinning wheel kick.

Marco stepped back as Adelheid continued his offensive. He crouched down and took Adelheid down with a foot sweep. Adelheid quickly backflipped three times to his feet as Marco came forward throwing several punches.

POW!

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Marco grabbed Adelheid's arm and threw a hard side kick to the side. It caused Adelheid to wince in pain as Marco followed up with several roundhouse kicks to the chest area. He released the arm and knocked Adelheid to the ground with a jump back kick.

POW!

Adelheid rolled away to his feet. He quickly turned to face Marco again.

"Kicken!"

SMACK!

Marco got the receiving end of the Kicken technique. It stunned him a bit as Adelheid charged forward nailing him with more hard punches and kicks. Adelheid executed his Drucken special attack which was similar to the God Press special attack.

Adelheid followed up with more hard punches and kicks. He then hit Marco with a spin kick with spinning hook kick to the face area.

SMACK!

Marco quickly pushed Adelheid away. He then executed his Jou-dan Harai lowering his shoulder and charging at Adelheid. Adelheid tried to attack causing Marco to execute a hard uppercut to the chin.

POW!

Marco threw more punches and executed his Ko Hou executing his rising uppercut knocking Adelheid into the air. Before Adelheid could hit the ground Marco executed his Hien Shippu Kyaku executing his flying side kicks dealing more damage.

WHAM!

WHAM!

Adelheid hit the ground slowly pushing himself to his feet. He was in pain from Marco's attacks. Marco was slightly breathing rapidly as well from Adelheid's attacks. Getting to his feet, he motioned for Marco to come at him.

"Ko'oh Ken!" Marco yelled sending another fireball at Adelheid.

Adelheid executed his Wand deflecting the fireball.

Marco quickly moved to his right and launched another Ko'oh Ken hitting Adelheid's left side. It caught Adelheid off guard as Marco capitalized executing another Ko'oh Ken.

SMACK!

Adelheid staggered back a bit.

"Ko'oh Ken!" Marco yelled.

Adelheid executed his Wand special attack sending it back to Marco.

"Ko'oh Ken!" Marco yelled again.

"Kicken!" Adelheid yelled. He then axial flipped to his left before landing on his feet. "Kicken!"

"SMACK!"

Marco staggered a bit after getting blasted by the Kicken.

Adelheid dashed forward nailing Marco with more punches and kicks.

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

WHAM!

POW!

Using a burst of energy, Marco retaliated as he charged forward executing his Ryuuku Ranbu super attack hitting Adelheid repeatedly with both fists and legs.

Adelheid charged up and executed his Kreis Desperation attack which was similar to Rugal's Genocide Cutter.

Both men laid on the ground completely exhausted from the battle. It seemed to be a draw match.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene after obtaining all available battle data on Marco Rodriguez and Adelheid Bernstein.

**Osaka Castle - Area 4**

**6:24 PM**

Kula Diamond and Millia Rage.

Kula Diamond the NESTS operative and brother to both K' and Whip stood in her first sparring match. This was the first time that Kula would be competing in the Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Standing in front of her was the former Russian assassin from the 22nd century known as Millia Rage. Both females stared at one another with studying eyes.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Kula charged forward throwing several punches at Millia who blocked with her long blonde hair. It was Millia's primary weapon of offense and defense, the ability to manipulate her long hair. She used some of her hair to wrap around Kula's leg pulling her to the ground.

The young girl was pretty shocked at the sight. It seemed that Millia's hair had a mind of its own.

Kula quickly got free and rolled back to her feet. It seemed she would have to bring out the big guns in this fight against Millia Rage. She rushed forward and jumped at Millia throwing a side kick with spinning axe kick that was effortlessly blocked.

Several strands of Millia's hair formed into a sharp blade that cut Kula across the arm.

Kula held her tears holding her arm in pain. Strands of Millia's hair formed up as they gripped Kula, lifting her up, and tossing her up into the air.

Millia jumped high up into the air as her strands of hair formed together smacking Kula left and right.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Kula quickly regained her senses as she rolled in a cannon ball and executed her Diamond Breath bringing up one hand and blowing an icy gust of wind at Millia.

Millia's hair quickly formed a shield. Some strands of hair were frozen as Kula punched forward shattering it into pieces. Kula had now found a way past Millia's defenses.

"What!" Millia exclaimed in shock.

Both women landed gently on the ground as Kula charged forward with her offense as she executed another Diamond Breath special attack. This time, Millia jumped up and dashed back avoiding the attack. She didn't want to get her hair frozen and shattered again.

Kula slid forward trying knocking Millia off her feet with a baseball slide.

However, Millia's hair planted itself onto the ground allowing for her to land on the ground smoothly. Her hair was sharp enough to pierce through the hardest of rocks.

Kula executed her Diamond Breath again as Millia negated it with her Tandem Top letting her hair spin around forming a green disc of energy. Millia's hair formed up into several pointy strands as they cut Kula a few times forcing the young girl to back away to avoid losing more blood.

Millia then executed her Iron Sabre attack as her hair formed a sword. She rode over the sword as she collided right into Kula.

CRASH!

She followed up with her Lust Shaker special attack hitting Kula several times with her hair. The strands formed up again hitting Kula across the face.

SMACK!

Kula staggered back before executing her Lay Spin special attack leaping forward performing a spin kick with both arms held over her. It looked like she was doing a ballerina spin. She nailed Millia across the face forcing her to stagger back.

SMACK!

Kula came forward nailing Millia with several hard punches before executing her Crow Bites travelling forward hitting Millia with an icy uppercut. Millia flew up into the hair as Kula jumped up and executed another Lay Spin special attack on her. The Russian woman was knocked a few feet further away.

POW!

Millia quickly retaliated with her Secret Garden special attack after hitting the ground. She created an orb of energy that she could control. Without hesitation, she sent the orb flying right at Kula hitting her in the face upon landing on the ground.

SMACK!

Slowly, Millia got to her feet and executed another Secret Garden.

As the orb came, Kula countered with her Counter Shell waving one arm away while leaning back trailing with ice. The orb was negated. In turn, Kula kicked a shard of ice forward at Millia. Effortlessly, Millia used her hair to break up the shard of ice.

Millia jumped up and dashed forward as her hair started to attack Kula relentlessly.

Kula backed away managing to defense against most of the attacks with a shield of ice. But some strands of hair managed to break through and deal Kula for more damage. Still, Millia wouldn't relent from attacking Kula. Quickly, Kula moonsaulted away and landed then creating another shield of ice.

Millia followed up with her Silent Force special attack hitting Kula with a flying strand of hair. It dealt Kula a lot of painful damage.

Kula quickly executed her Diamond Edge desperation move arching back while leaning forward towards the ground raising a row of ice spikes to drive back Millia.

However, Millia countered with her Emerald Rain overdrive throwing three disks horizontally. Both attacks collided with each other creating an explosion of energy.

After the explosion, Kula and Millia were barely standing on their feet heavily breathing.

Millia executed another Silent Force.

Kula countered with another Diamond Breath freezing the strand of hair as it shattered into many pieces.

Millia then executed her Iron Sabre taking down Kula who didn't get up this time. Kula was breathing heavily but didn't have the energy to stand up. Afterwards, Millia fell on her knees. The Russian woman was declared the winner of the match.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene after gathering data on both Kula Diamond and Millia Rage.

**Osaka Castle - Area 5**

**6:46 PM**

Jotaro Kujo and Ino Yamanaka.

The young Jotaro Kujo who is the grandson of Joseph Joestar and wielder of the Stand: Star Platinum stood at his end of the fighting area. He studied the young blonde girl known as Ino Yamanaka. She seemed to be in her teen years and not that much younger than Jotaro.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Ino used her ninja speed as she quickly circled behind Jotaro to stab him in the back with a kunai. However, Star Platinum materalized and effortlessly blocked Ino's attacks.

"What!" Ino exclaimed shocked as she moonsaulted back executing the Kagura Shuriken sending three shurikens headed Jotaro's way.

However, the Star Platinum caught the shurikens and crushed them.

"No way!" Ino exclaimed.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru commented with a yawn. He and her other teammate Chouji were watching the fight go down. Asuma thought it was a good idea to go out and observe the type of people they would have to be fighting.

"Man..." Chouji said digging his hand inside a bag of BBQ flavored potato chips. He finished the bag and threw it in the trash can. "I'm getting a hotdog, you want anything?"

"I'm good," Shikamaru answered.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Chouji replied walking off.

Ino came forward throwing several punches and kicks to Jotaro that Star Platinum effortlessly blocked. It seemed that none of her attacks fazed Jotaro in the slightest bit. She then executed her Kuge Okuri in an attempt to take Jotaro by surprise.

Taking out a bouquet of flowers, Ino threw them at Jotaro. It had an exploding tag attached.

BOOM!

Ino quickly ran from the explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Jotaro still stood there unfazed. He still had a very calm and confident look on his face. This was just pissing off Ino.

"What is up with him!" Ino exclaimed with a frustrated look on her face. She didn't get it at all. His Star Platinum acted like a biju. But, it wasn't a biju at all. Jotaro's chakra was completely different.

Ino executed another Kagura Shuriken that the Star Platinum negated again.

It was unbelievable to Ino. She easily got bested by a person that was just standing there mocking her. There was one thing left to do.

Taking a deep breath, Ino stared right at Jotaro.

"Don't do it, Ino..." Shikamaru said under his breath.

Ino executed her Shintenshin no Jutsu launching her spirit from her own body as she fell to her knees. Now her spirit entered the body of Jotaro Kujo.

Jotaro stood there as if he was unaffected.

"Ora Ora!" yelled Star Platinum as it pummeled Ino's spirit from Jotaro's body with a barrage of very fast punches.

Ino was forced back into her own body. Waking up, she blinked and looked at herself. "I'm back in my own body! No way!"

"Whoa..." Shikamaru commented.

Ino looked at Jotaro who stood there. He had no reason to attack her at all. Jotaro already knew that he had won the fight against Ino Yamanaka. It's just that Ino hasn't realized that part yet.

"Are you mocking me!" Ino yelled.

Jotaro casually took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Ugggghhhh, you're just like Asuma-sensei, smoking one of those nasty things!"

Jotaro blew a puff of smoke.

"That does it!" Ino yelled executing another Kagura Shuriken. She charged at Jotaro with full speed throwing a barrage of fast punches and kicks. Ino pulled out her kunai again and started swinging it at Jotaro.

The Star Platinum blocked all of Ino's attacks as Jotaro kicked forward hitting her in the gut area.

"Mach Ora!" Star Platinum yelled as it charged forward taking Ino down with a hard clothesline. It then followed up with the Star Breaker super attack holding back his fist. The fist started to glow as he executed an overhead strike creating a large blast.

Ino flew back and hit the ground where she lost consciousness.

At the same time, Chouji came back with his jumbo hotdog and large softdrink. He saw Ino laying on the ground unconscious.

"What did I miss?" Chouji asked.

"Apparently, not much," Shikamaru replied.

Jotaro Kujo was declared the winner. He walked forward and picked Ino up walking her to the paramedics that were standing by. Afterwards, he walked off.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene after gathering all battle data on both Jotaro Kujo and Ino Yamanaka.

**Mark of the Millennium HQ**

**Ken Master's Office**

Ken Masters rose from behind his luxurious business desk and walked over to Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Carlos Oliviera, Leon Scott Kennedy, and Ashley Graham.

"I talked some things over with President Graham," Ken explained.

"Oh?" Leon asked.

Ken nodded, "it seems that you're pretty busy with your friends trying to investigate the Umbrella Corporation. Since Ashley's in town, Umbrella has already attempted to kidnap her once already. I managed to hire some bodyguards to escort Ashley for most of the day."

Leon Kennedy raised an eyebrow.

"Have you-"

"Already did a background check on them," Ken explained. "From what I heard and saw, they're extremely talented. Though pretty young, they're highly skilled."

Leon nodded.

"Who are these people?" Jill asked.

POOF!

All six of them turned around to see Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, along with Kakashi Hatake standing there.

"Interesting entrance," Ken laughed.

"Who is the client?" Kakashi asked.

Ken motioned over to Ashley Graham, "Miss Ashley Graham, daughter to the current United States President."

"What?" Sakura Haruno asked a bit surprised.

"I'm honored that our group has been given the assignment to protect the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the world," Kakashi replied.

"Nice to meet you," Ashley rose from her seat politely introducing herself. "I'm Ashley Graham." She then proceeded to shake their hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service," Naruto replied.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Is that the same clan?" Ashley asked.

Sasuke remained silent.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright," Sasuke replied calmly.

"Sai."

"I'm their sensei, Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said before turning to Ken Masters. "What are the details and duration of this mission? Our Hokage declared this an S-Rank mission."

"Yeah, your details are escorting Miss Graham throughout Osaka from 9AM to 8PM," Ken explained. He added, "it's sketchy. Your mission could take weeks depending how long our investigation takes."

"I do have one request," Kakashi added.

"What's the request?" Ken asked.

"I'd like to be in the loop of the investigation of the Umbrella Corporation," Kakashi answered. He continued, "it would be in our interests to know about the Umbrella Corporation and their alledged crimes. This will give us a broad idea of what they are capable of."

Jill Valentine rose from her seat, "if you want information, I'm your woman."

Kakashi turned to Jill, "you do?"

Jill nodded, "I've been living this nightmare for the past few years now. We all can give you the dirt on those bastards at the Umbrella Corporation."

Team Kakashi could sense the hatred in Jill's voice that Umbrella did a lot of bad things.

Kakashi nodded.

"What do you need to know?" Jill asked.

"Let's start off from the beginning."

"I never thought we'd get a mission such at this," Sakura Haruno said.

"I know, hag," Sai replied.

That promptly earned a beating from Sakura. Everybody just turned to Sakura and Sai.

"Hey dickless, help me out!" Sai exclaimed.


	222. Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 6

Spar Sessions Day 2: Part 6

**Gorin Dome**

**7:05 PM**

Hsien Ko and Akira Kazama.

The apparition known as Hsien-Ko looked forward at the her end of the designated fighting area of the Gorin Dome. Akira Kazama the sister of Daigo Kazama stood at the opposite end of the fighting area. Both Hsien-Ko and Akira eyed each other with determination wanting to win the match, even if it was just a sparring match.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Akira didn't hesitate charging forward at Hsien-Ko throwing a barrage of fast punches and kicks. She was a practitioner of the Chinese martial arts.

Hsien-Ko moved backwards evading all of Akira's attacks. She performed her Senpuubu special attack attaching chains to the ceiling where she swung back and forth with blades spinning all around her.

Quickly, Akira backflipped three times to evade getting cut by those very sharp blades that were protecthing Hsien-Ko.

Hsien-Ko landed on her feet and swung with those huge metallic claws she used as hands.

Akira stepped back and quickly jumped on one of the claws where she somersaulted towards Hsien-Ko. Getting in Hsien-Ko's face, Akira threw several fast and hard punches and palm strikes.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Akira charged forward and executed her Gairimon knocking Hsien-Ko into the air. She then jumped up to Hsien-Ko throwing more hard punches and kicks. Hsien-Ko fell downwards but planted her metallic claws into the ground breaking the fall.

She regained her composure and kept her eyes on Akira.

Hsien-Ko executed her Ankipou special attack throwing a random object that pegged Akira in the head.

WHAM!

The attack stunned Akira causing her to stagger around.

Hsien-Ko then grabbed Akira and them slammed her to the ground. She then picked up Akira and threw her into the air. She then followed up with her Houtengeki spinning on the ground and slashing Akira up as she landed on those sharp claws.

Akira cried in pain as she fell to the ground blood seeping from the gash on her back. She slowly got up wincing from the stinging pain from Hsien-Ko's attack. But, she wouldn't give up that easily. Akira motioned for Hsien-Ko to come at her.

Hsien-Ko came at Akira swinging those big metallic fists of hers.

Akira held her back in pain dodging the incoming blows coming from Hsien-Ko. She executed a baseball slide and took Hsien-Ko to the ground with a fast foot sweep. Using her strength, Akira somersaulted forward and kicked Hsien-Ko in the gut with her downward heels.

Hsien-Ko stood to her feet as Akira initiated her Haten Rengeki special attack executing her first combo consisting of four quick punches with the last punch having a knock back effect.

As Hsien-Ko was knocked back, Akira ran forward throwing more punches and executed her Fuugekishuu executing a powerful flip-kick knocking her into the air. Akira jumped up throwing a barrage of fast punches and kicks. But, Akira continued to lose blood from one of Hsien-Ko's previous attacks.

Hsien-Ko landed hard on the ground and sat up to shake off the pain Akira Kazama had caused her just now.

Akira came descending from the air.

Quickly, Hsien-Ko came jumping upwards into the air executing her Henkyouki summoning a gong dealing Akira for several hits. The attack forced Akira to hit the ground face first.

Akira weakly pushed herself up to her feet and charged at Hsien-Ko. She was losing more blood and started to look more pale with each passing moment.

Using her strength, Akira executed her Senshuubu special attack with was he sweeping/flying kick combination hitting Hsien-Ko on the side. She followed up with the move two more times. Feeling weaker, Akira pushed harder throwing several palm strikes to Hsien-Ko's face.

Hsien-Ko backed away to distance herself.

Akira was relentless throwing more hard punches and kicks to Hsien-Ko. She could feel herself slowly losing consciousness from the loss of blood. But, this young fighter would give Hsien-Ko something to remember her by. Akira came forward and nailed Hsien-Ko with seven fast kicks and a spinning back fist. She wouldn't let back.

Using her strength, Akira jumped up and dived down at Hsien-Ko.

"Kikoukai!" Akira yelled executing her Burning Vigor move sending a suspended ball of blue energy dealing Hsien-Ko for a lot of damage.

Hsien-Ko backed away holding herself in pain.

Akira fell to her knees and to the ground unconscious.

Paramedics quickly rushed him to treat Akira.

It was official, Hsien-Ko had won the match by default. Umbrella operatives secretly left the scene after collecting battle data on both Hsien-Ko and Akira Kazama.

**Taiyo High Rooftop**

**7:26 PM**

Guy and Kenji.

The successor to the style of Bushin Nin-Jitsu stood in front of his opponent. It was only a few days ago that Guy was infected by the T-Virus after a scuffle with one of the Nemesis models. His friends managed to secretly raid an Umbrella facility and get the cure for the virus.

Standing in front of Guy was the ninja/samurai known as Kenji who wore a blue outfit and a blue mask. He wore a scarf around his neck as well. Both ninjas respectfully bowed to one another.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Guy and Kenji dashed at each other trading fast blows with each other.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Kenji nailed Guy in the face with a hard punch. At the same time Guy nailed Kenji in the gut with a hard side kick. Both fighters stepped back from each other before charging in. Quickly Guy executed a jump spin kick while Kenji executed a foot sweep at the same time.

As Guy landed, he crouched down and executed a swift foot sweep and baseball slide. Kenji jumped back and cartwheeled away from Guy's low attacks.

Guy ran forward throwing fast palm strikes and whip fist attacks that Kenji managed to block or evade. Kenji quickly pushed Guy back with both palms and proceeded to do the same things. Taking his chance, Kenji hit Guy across the face with a hook punch with hard spinning back fist.

As Guy staggered back, Kenji charged forward nailing Guy with more punches and kicks.

Quickly Guy executed his Bushin Senpuu Kyaku executing his whirlwind kick.

Kenji retaliated executing his Rasen Kyaku which was similar to Ken and Ryu's hurricane kick. Both attacks collided with each other making a slight explosion of energy.

Guy and Kenji hit the hard ground and slowly got to their feet shaking off what had just happened. Both ninjas nodded to each other impressed with the show of skills and ability.

Kenji quickly jumped up and executed his Ichimonji which was a shuriken throw that came down at Guy.

Guy dashed forward and rolled avoiding the shuriken.

Kenji executed another Ichimonji throwing another shuriken at Guy. Quickly Guy countered with his Shuriken special attack knocking Kenji's attack with a shuriken of his own. The crowd was in awe with the fight between both Guy and Kenji.

As Kenji landed on his feet, he executed another Ichimonji.

Guy countered with his Houzanto travelling through the shuriken and nailing Kenji in the face with a dashing elbow strike.

SMACK!

Kenji staggered back stunned a brief bit from the attack. It gave Guy the chance as he charged forward executing his Bushin Izuna Drop doing a triple-front flip then flying over Kenji. He then grabbed Kenji by the head and took him off the ground then slamming him into the floor.

WHAM!

Kenji staggered to his feet as Guy came forward and hit him with several fast side kicks. Guy then threw a spin kick with spinning side kick to the face.

SMACK!

Guy executed his Hayagake dashing forward at Kenji as he followed up with his Kage Sukui doing a dash slide knocking Kenji off his feet.

Kenji quickly leaped back to his feet as Guy executed another Hayagake. Quickly, Kenji crouched and blocked low.

Unfortunately, Guy executed his Kubikari nailing Kenji in the head with his spinning crescent axe heel kick. The blow caused Kenji to stagger back a bit. Guy charged forward throwing more fast punches and kicks. Kenji countered with his Kagerou dashing forward leaving behind several shadow images and popping up behind Guy.

Guy's back was open as Kenji threw a hard side thrust kick to the lower back.

Feeling the pain, Guy turned around holding his back in pain. Kenji then nailed Guy with a barrage of very fast kicks to the chest and the face.

SMACK!

SMACK!

POW!

WHAM!

Kenji executed another Rasen Kyaku hitting Guy with his hurricane kick. Guy staggered back as Kenji grabbed and slammed him onto the ground.

Guy did a breakdance getting to his feet as Kenji came at him.

Kenji came forward throwing a barrage of punches and kicks that Guy managed to block. He then somersaulted forward and threw a fast barrage of kicks that Guy also managed to block.

Guy charged forward and executed another Hayagake: Kubikari nailing Kenji in the head again. He then grabbed Kenji and slammed him hard into the ground. Neither man would give up the match.

Kenji charged up and executed his Enmazuki mystic attack dashing forward and nailing Guy with his fist.

At the same time Guy executed his Bushin Musou Renge super attack.

Both of their most devastating attacks collided with each other making a big explosion of light. As the light dissipated, both Guy and Kenji fell to their knees breathing heavily. It was the end of the match and it was a tie between both men.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene gathering all the battle data on both Guy and Kenji.

**Sumiyoshi Park**

**8:49 PM**

Naruto Uzumaki and Kairi.

This was Naruto's first match taking part in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. He was very excited to be fighting against the best that the world had to offer. Back then, Naruto used to be hyperactive. Now, Naruto has matured more and knows to use his head a bit more.

Kakashi, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai stood in the crowd to watch Naruto face off against the one known as Kairi. Ashley Graham stood with them as per job request by Ken Masters for Team 7 to look after her until the investigation of the Umbrella Corporation wrapped up.

Also standing in the crowd were Team Kurenai consisting of Kurenai, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinita Hyuga. Hinita was secretly cheering for Naruto.

Team Gai consisting of Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten also stood in the crowd to watch the match. Team Asuma of Asuma, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi stood to watch the match between Naruto and Kairi.

Tsunade along with Jiraiya, Shizune, and Anko Mitarashi stood in another section of the crowd to witness the last sparring match of the night. They were cheering for Naruto to win.

"You can do it, Naruto!" Rock Lee cheered.

Sasuke Uchiha studied the aura that emitted from Kairi's body. He knew that Naruto would be having a very hard time fighting against someone like Kairi.

Kairi stood at his end of the designated fighting area and studied Naruto.

"Let's see what you got," Naruto directed to Kairi.

Kairi was silent.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Without hesitation, Naruto charged forward throwing a fast barrage of both punches and kicks that Kairi effortlessly blocked and evaded. Kairi floated a few inches above the ground and moved backwards blocking and deflecting all of Naruto's incoming attacks.

Everybody in the crowd stood shocked.

"Are you seeing this?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"Are you?" Jiraiya asked in return.

Kakashi was silent as he studied the fight between Naruto and Kairi. He paid the most attention to Kairi.

"Aren't you going to strike back?" Naruto asked throwing a fast spin kick that Kairi effortlessly avoided by tilting his head to the side. Quickly, Naruto executed his Kagura Shuriken jutsu throwing three shurikens right at Kairi's chest.

Kairi was silent as he executed his Shin Ki Hatsu Dou sending forward a stationary fireball that negated all three shurikens. He dashed forward and nailed Naruto in the gut with a hard punch.

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Naruto!" Hinita cried out.

Naruto shook off the attack and came forward again throwing another barrage of fast punches. He threw more fast kicks that Kairi effortlessly evaded.

Kairi snacked Naruto across the face with a hard spinning hook kick.

SMACK!

Naruto staggered around stunned a bit.

Kairi came forward and launched Naruto into the air with a Ma Ryuu Rekkou which was similar to the Shouryuken performed by both Ryu and Ken.

POW!

Naruto countered with his Body Replacement jutsu as Kairi hit a wooden log instead as it splintered into many pieces. He then appeared behind Kairi.

Quickly, Kairi spun around and smacked Naruto hard across the face with a hook punch.

POW!

"Oh man..." Chouji said eating a bag of chips.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru commented studying the match.

Naruto staggered back and wiped the blood from his nose. Kairi was whipping his ass all around and Naruto didn't like that. He had to do something.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he changed into a naked women.

All the men with the exception of Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi, Sai, Jiraiya, and Kairi ended up getting massive nose bleeds. Jiraiya was snickering like the pervert he was which prompted a hard punch on the arm from Tsunade.

"Naruto, what are you doing!" Sakura protested.

Kairi arched a brow as Naruto reverted back to his true self.

"What, it didn't work," Naruto said a bit confused.

"Interesting, it didn't work on him," Kakashi commented.

Naruto huffed realizing that he would have to pull out the more powerful jutsus if he were to stand a chance against Kairi.

_"He's whipping your ass..." _the Kyubi said to Naruto through a mental link.

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto mentally responded.

Kairi floated several feet in front of Naruto. He wasn't impressed at all with Naruto. But he would toy around with Naruto some more to see what this kid was truly capable of.

Naruto held out his palm and channeled his chakra into a bright blue sphere of energy. "Rasengan!" he yelled hurling the sphere of energy right at Kairi.

Kairi executed another Shin Ki Hatsu Do cancelling out Naruto's Rasengen. It created a very bright flash of energy. The crowd was shocked at the sight of what had just happened. That man had easily negated Naruto's Rasengan.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Is that all you got?" Kairi asked in a cold tone of voice.

Naruto executed his Kage Bunshin jutsu making a shadow clone appear above him. With the shadow cloned summoned, Naruto charged forward throwing a barrage of fast punches and kicks that Kairi effortlessly blocked. The clone came downward using a burst of chakra for the Bunshin Taiatari jutsu.

Kairi countered with another Ma Ryuu Rekkou as the clone dispersed. He then somersaulted towards Naruto and nailed in him the face with an inhuman kick doing down at a 45 degree angle.

SMACK!

Naruto staggered back a bit.

Kairi landed on his feet as he executed a spinning hook kick across the face and followed up with a footsweep knocking Naruto off his feet. As Naruto fell back, Kairi jumped forward and executed a spinning crescent axe heel kick to the chest area.

Naruto could feel Kairi's heel push him into the ground. It was very painful.

Kairi grabbed Naruto by the shirt and slammed him hard onto the ground. The crowd was silent in awe and shock at Kairi's abilities to effortlessly handle Naruto. As Naruto stood to his feet, Kairi nailed him in the gut with an elbow strike and threw a hard uppercut to the chin.

POW!

Kairi dashed forward and nailed Naruto with a barrage of fast kicks. He then followed up with his Mou Ryuu Kasen hitting Naruto with a fast combo of kicks. His fists started to burn with spiritual fire as he came forward and threw more hard punches to Naruto.

This time, Kairi's punches dealt more damage to Naruto.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

POW!

Naruto was engulfed by spiritual flames coming from Kairi's hard punches.

Kairi executed another Ma Ryuu Rekkou this time dealing more hits and damage to Naruto. He wouldn't let Naruto get the advantage in this fight.

"I can't believe it..." Neji commented.

"What is he?" Sakura asked as she studied Kairi who was owning Naruto in this match.

Naruto landed on the ground and got to his feet. He then decided to tap into the Kyubi's chakra allowing himself to regenerate. His whole body started to glow. With newfound energy, Naruto charged forward and threw several hard hits to Kairi.

This time, Naruto's hits managed to connect and deal the same amount of damage as Kairi's punches.

POW!

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Naruto executed another Bunshin Taiatari. This time the attack connected forcing Kairi to stagger back a bit. He wasn't going to let Kairi take advantage of him anymore.

"You had your fun, now it's my turn to have fun," Naruto directed at Kairi.

Naruto executed his Kage Bunshin making several shadow clones of himself. He then followed up by executing his Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi. The clones and Naruto himself launched themselves up into the air and somersaulted onto Kairi spinning down and slamming their heels onto him in the process.

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

CRACK!

In an instant Naruto changed into the green spandex suit given to him by Maito Gai.

"He's wearing our suit!" Maito Gai cried in joy.

"The three green beasts of Konoha are whole again!" Rock Lee cried in joy as he and Gai tightly hugged each other.

Naruto then knocked Kairi up into the air with his Kohona Reppu and jumped upwards after him. He then came behind Kairi and wrapped his arms around him. Quickly, Naruto slammed Kairi on the ground hard.

WHAM!

Naruto quickly changed back into his regular outfit.

Kairi slowly got to his feet and shook off the pain. He motioned for Naruto to come at him again. "Summon those clones, you're going to need them."

"What makes you so confident?" Naruto asked.

"Just do it," Kairi answered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Naruto said as he executed his Kage Bunshin. This time, Naruto summoned up about fifty-shadow clones of himself. Due to Naruto's almost limitless amount of chakra thanks to the Kyubi sealed inside of him, he could summon the shadow clones without breaking a sweat.

The clones surrounded Kairi from all sides.

Kairi motioned for them to come at him.

"You asked for it!" all the clones exclaimed. They all rushed at Kairi from all sides. However, Kairi effortlessly blocked all incoming attacks that came from all sides.

Kairi executed another Shin Ki Hatsu Do making three clones disperse. Three clones jumped up from behind Kairi as he jumped up and quickly dispersed them with a hard jump spin kick with reverse spin kick combo. He then landed on his feet and made another clone disappear with a hard uppercut to the chin.

Two clones came at Kairi from both sides lunging forward. Kairi executed his Shinki Shihai teleported towards his right as the two clones cancelled each other out. He turned around and took out another clone with his Ma Ryuu Rekkou.

Naruto executed his Kage Bunshin jutsu again summoning up twenty more clones. The clones came at Kairi again.

Some of the clones executed the Bunshin Taiatari and the Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi on Kairi that was effortlessly blocked. Kairi quickly dispatched the clones.

Twelve of the clones quickly changed into their Maito suits. They immediately rushed Kairi as they attempted to launch Kairi off the ground with the Konoha Reppu. Ultimately they failed. The clones tried to execute the Konoha Senpu on Kairi, but they failed at that too.

The clones tried to execute their Konoha Shofu, but Kairi effortlessly evaded their attacks. Then they attempted to use the Omote Renge on Kairi. Still, they failed to touch Kairi. With several fast and hard attacks, Kairi got rid of the clones.

One of the clones tried attempting to execute the Sennen Goroshi which translated into 'one thousand years of pain.' But that failed and that clone was dispatched. None of these clones seemed to be able to touch Kairi. Kairi's spiritual flames grew brighter and burned hotter.

Kairi charged up and executed his Shinki Hatsu Dou Kai which was a larger version of his fireball. He managed to take out five clones with that attack.

Even Sasuke was shocked to see that Kairi effortlessly took down those clones. Kairi proved to be a very difficult opponent to face. Perhaps Sasuke might fight against Kairi soon.

With the clones, Naruto executed his Shihohappo Shuriken jutsu throwing shurikens at Kairi from all directions. However, Kairi managed to smack away most of the shurikens. One of the shuriken's flew by and cut Kairi across the forearm. It was the first time in the match that Naruto managed to make Kairi bleed.

All the clones dispersed as Naruto stood before Kairi.

"Here goes..." Naruto said as he executed another Kage Bunshin this time summoning up only one clone. He charged up and executed his Odama Rasengan which was one of his most powerful attacks. A clone was needed to control the energy. This version of the Rasengan was more unstable.

Channelling enough chakra, Naruto hurled it forward at Kairi. It flew right at Kairi.

Kairi knew that this attack would do more than take him down. This attack would severely damage him. He quickly charged up and executed his Shou Ki Hatsu Dou super meteo attack. Standing in front of the Odama Rasengan that came his way, Kairi let out all of his energy in one large bright beam that was as big as his body. It was multicolored as well.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Everybody in the crowd gaped at what was happening. Both attacks cancelled each other out creating a very large explosion of energy forcing Naruto and Kairi to be pushed back. Soon, Naruto and Kairi fell to their knees panting in exhaustion.

Had to be considered a tie match due to the devastating attacks both men pulled off.

"Not bad..." Kairi complimented.

Naruto was silent.

"I hope to fight you again," Kairi added.

Sasuke and Sai ran to Naruto and helped him to his feet. Ashley ran up and hugged Naruto.

"Wow, that was great," Ashley Graham commented.

Umbrella operatives quietly left the scene gathering battle data on both Naruto Uzumaki and Kairi.


	223. Night 2: Part 1 Orochimaru Reemerges

Night 2: Part 1: Orochimaru Emerges

**Hard Rock Cafe - Osaka**

The chunnins of the Hidden Leaf village along with their jonin senseis with the exception of Team 7 and Kakashi were enjoying a nice casual dinner at a burger place. They all sat in separate booths that were nearby each other. Gaara and the Sand Siblings also decided to join the group for dinner. It was a very long day of sparring matches and they could use a good meal.

The jonins consisting of Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, and Gai shared one booth.

Neji and Temari were also jonins but rather spent the dinner with their friends.

Temari joined Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji at one booth. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Chouji was definitely enjoying his food consisting of the main course and various appetizers. Shikamaru sat back and drank his soda.

"Enjoying your food?" Temari asked Shikamaru who sat next to her.

"Yeah, pretty good," Shikamaru answered.

"Man, that still hurts," Ino commented about the injuries suffered when she went up against Jotaro Kujo. But there would be more battles like this coming up. She then ate some of her salad. After one mission a few years back, Ino vowed that she would watch what she would eat from now on.

"I can't wait for dessert," Chouji commented. His weight was very essential in combat. It was also a skill passed down from his family members.

Gaara and Kankuro joined Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten at another table. Everybody except for Gaara were still nursing the pain they suffered in each of their respective matches. Neji was a bit quiet thinking about the match he lost to that woman named Ciel.

Tenten thought about the match she lost to Blue Mary. But, they still enjoyed the dinner they were having.

Gaara was very quiet as he was eating a nice juicy steak. He then took a bite out of some buffalo wings and chicken fingers.

"This is quite good," Gaara commented.

Everybody at the booth nodded in agreement.

Hinita, Kiba, and Shino sat at a separate booth. The Hyuuga heiress was depressed that Naruto didn't join them for dinner since they had the mission of protecting Ashley Graham. But they enjoyed their dinner. They had to make special preparations since Kiba wouldn't go anywhere without Akamaru.

Kiba shared his food with Akamaru who was pretty happy.

"I have to say this American food is pretty tasty," Shino commented.

Kiba nodded in agreement. He was enjoying his bacon cheeseburger.

"Too bad the village doesn't have a place like this," Kiba added.

Hinita was quiet as she was eating her dinner. She was thinking about Naruto the whole time especially during his match against the one known as Kairi.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked Hinita.

Hinita nervously laughed, "um, nothing's the matter."

Shino adjusted his glasses.

"There's this arcade nearby," Kiba cut in.

"Hmmmm," Shino commented.

**Massive Arcade**

Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Shizune left after dinner to attend matters with Tsunade.

The others along with the Sand Siblings were left to tour Osaka. But they would have to be back before curfew. They decided that it would be best to go along as one large group. First place to hit was the arcade which was very popular to the more younger fighters.

Shoma Sawamura, Roberto Miura, and Natsu Aihara of Gorin High were amongst some of the young fighters that were at the arcade.

Shoma and Natsu were busy playing each other in a game of DDR.

Sean Matsuda and Lucky Glauber were playing a basketball game with each other. Soon, all the lights went out and a new set of lights shined in the middle. Everybody started to talk as a figure rose from the bottom. That figure was Orochimaru.

"Oh shit, Orochimaru!" Neji exclaimed.

Gaara gave a cold stare to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's sudden appearance had just caught everybody off guard. His eyes scanned the whole room and didn't see Sasuke in sight at all. But he didn't need Sasuke at all since Umbrella could easily create a new body for him with the technology that they have.

"I see that Sasuke or Naruto aren't here at all," Orochimaru commented. "Not that it matters," he added.

"What do you want?" Gaara coldly asked Orochimaru.

Orochimaru turned to face Gaara who was ready to unleash a can of whoopass on him. He gave a slight laugh, "I came to have some fun. I knew the the Sand and Leaf villages would be participating in this event."

"What do you want with this event?" Neji asked.

"The best fighters the world has to offer," Orochimaru answered. "Though they're not classified as jutsus, they are still extremely effective. Their techniques will make excellent additions."

"But you'd need Sasuke's body for it," Neji commented.

Orochimaru laughed again, "not anymore. I've allied myself with a very powerful group known as the Umbrella Corporation. They can easily create a new body for me. Plus I've already got the DNA samples of various members of the Uchiha Clan. With this new body, I'll already have the Sharigan."

The other fighters turned towards Orochimaru.

"You're working with those bastards!" Shoma lashed out at Orochimaru. He had his giant baseball bat ready to swing at Orochimaru.

Sean Matsuda and Lucky Glauber turned to face Orochimaru.

"This queer's working with those freaks?" Lucky asked. He then slowly approached Orochimaru.

Orochimaru turned towards Lucky Glauber. "You must be one of those fighters participating in the tournament, huh?"

Lucky was silent.

"Tell me your name, boy..." Orochimaru directed.

"Lucky Glauber, don't forget it," Lucky replied to Orochimaru. He then walked forward at Orochimaru but Neji, Rock Lee, and Kiba quickly held him back.

"Don't do it, man!" Kiba pleaded.

Lucky turned to the three Leaf chunnin, "you know him?"

"Unfortunately," Neji answered.

"Why are you here if you don't need Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

Orochimaru laughed, "I came to have fun with my new friends."

Kabuto then appeared beside Orochimaru. He was Orochimaru's right hand man. The boy adjusted his glasses and turned towards the chunnin.

"I don't like the looks of this," Chouji commented.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru added.

"Where are your new friends?" Neji asked.

There was the sound of the front doors being locked up. Everybody turned around to see a group of men standing at the doors blocking the way to get in. One group were dressed as military men and the other group looked like they were just released from prison.

"Meet the Shadow Platoon and their leader Douglas McKinzie," Orochimaru said.

McKinzie, a dishonorably discharged soldier stepped forward and gave the chunnin a smug look. He had a combat knife on him. Seemed the man knew how to use it as well. Standing behind him were Jack Bain, Ray Cooper, Dillan Anderson, and Samuel Taylor. They too were armed with combat knives.

"Just a bunch of kids," McKinzie taunted.

"And meet the Outlaws lead by Napalm 99," Orochimaru added.

Napalm 99 stepped up from the crowd. He was a big muscular black guy with no hair on his head. But he had a short beard and mustashe. The man was armed with a sledgehammer and wasn't afraid to use it. Standing behind him were members GD-05, DR-88, FK-71, and PT-22. They carried barbed-wire bats, pipes, and other blunt objects.

"You're like Napalm 99, he gets a huge kick out of causing social disorder," Orochimaru commented.

Joining them was a big bald guy about the same height and weight as Napalm 99. He was known as Golem and he carried a fireaxe with him.

"These the punk ass bitches you been telling me about?" Napalm 99 asked.

"The very same," Orochimaru answered. "How's about it? You can start cracking their skulls in whenever you want." He then turned to Kabuto, "c'mon, he have other matters to attend to."

Kabuto nodded as he Orochimaru disappeared.

The Outlaws, Shadow Platoon, and Golem turned towards the Leaf and Sand Chunnin.

"This is going to be fun," Napalm 99 said cracking his knuckles. He held his sledgehammer ready to swing. Without hesitation, Napalm 99 charged up his SPA effect as he started to glow purple. The chunnin were quite shocked.

"His chakra has rised tremendously," Neji commented.

"Come get some, bitches," Napalm 99 taunted.

"I Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village declare a challenge to you, Napalm 99!" Rock Lee exclaimed calling out Napalm 99.

Napalm 99 turned to Rock Lee, "bring your pussy ass over, kid." He gave a very condescending laugh towards Rock Lee, "lets see if you're really as hard as a rock!"

"Enough!" Rock Lee yelled as he charged forward at Napalm 99.

Rock Lee threw a barrage of fast punches at Napalm 99 but they didn't have any effect on him.

Napalm 99 stood laughing at Rock.

"It seemed that this Napalm 99 person isn't affect. Seems his chakra is protecting him," Shino commented.

Rock Lee then jumped up and delivered a hard jump spin kick to Napalm 99. But it had no affect at all. The young chunnin continued throwing hard punches and kicks trying to injure Napalm 99.

WHAM!

Napalm 99 didn't hesitate as he swung the sledgehammer into Rock Lee's gut.

"Rock!" Neji cried out.

Napalm 99 laughed as he spun around and swung the sledge hammer into Rock Lee's upperback. Rock Lee screamed in pain from the blow of the sledgehammer. The blows from the sledgehammer had already damaged him internally and he would have to seek medical help from Tsunade or Sakura Haruno.

Rock Lee slumped down onto the floor as Napalm 99 was about to bring the sledge hammer onto the skull which would end his light.

Shoma quickly executed his Kyougou Sokkyuu throwing a fastball right into Napalm 99's face with distracted him.

Napalm 99 turned his attention towards Shoma, "you want some too, huh?"

Tenten and Neji quickly used their ninja speed to grab Rock Lee and bring him to safety.

"I'm sorry," Rock Lee apologized as his two teammates hid Lee behind the bar counter for safety. He was coughing up blood.

"He's coughing up, blood," Tenten said.

"Damn it," Neji replied.

"Fuck those bitches up!" Napalm 99 ordered.

Kiba Inuzuka, Shoma Sawamura, Sean Matsuda, and Roberto Miura surrounded Napalm 99 from all four sides. A smile came across Napalm 99's face.

Temari and Kankuro turned their attention towards McKinzie who activated his SPA as he glowed purple. McKinzie held out his Rambo knife ready to cut. Natsu Aihara appeared behind McKinzie.

Other fighters such as Yun and Yang were there as well.

The rest of the Outlaws and Shadow Platoon activated their SPAs giving them a boost in battle. Their energy increased ten fold.

Neji, Shino, and Gaara turned their attention towards Golem who was also glowing purple. The three ninjas approached Golem who had his fireaxe in hand. Neji and Shino then attacked Golem who was unfazed by their attacks just like Napalm 99 was.

Ray Cooper activated his SPA effects as he started to glow blue.

Tenten executed her Kagura Shuriken jutsu as Cooper effortlessly evaded. She then rushed at Cooper throwing a barrage of fast punches and kicks but didn't get through.

Cooper dodged and circled around behind Tenten. He quickly grabbed Tenten and took her to the floor. With Tenten down, Cooper placed her in a reverse ankle lock and snapped the ankle.

Tenten let out a cry of pain as Cooper grabbed her left arm and broke that too.

Hinita activated her Byakugan as she went to attack Cooper. However, when Cooper activated his Concentration SPA effect it enabled him to counter the Hyuuga bloodline limit. Cooper quickly crouched down and took Hinita down with a fast footsweep.

Napalm 99 grabbed Shoma and power bombed him on the floor repeatedly as Kiba, Roberto, and Sean attacked. But their attacks didn't get through due to Napalm 99's Power and Armor SPA. As he slammed Shoma to the ground one last time, he threw a hard spinning back fist knocking Kiba, Roberto, and Sean to the ground leaving them dazed and unconscious.

Quickly, Napalm 99 leaped on top of Kiba's chest and mounted himself. He started pounding his fists into Kiba's face.

POW!

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

Hinita quickly got to her feet as Cooper whipped out a combat knife and slashed her legs. It forced Hinita on her knees as Cooper got behind and placed a rear choke on her.

McKinzie was too much for Temari and Kankuro as he activated his Power and Concentration SPA. Both of the Sand ninjas were on the ground with cuts and broken boths. Kankuro wasn't even given the chance to use his puppets in this battle.

GD-05 quickly held Kiba by the arms as PT-22 slammed a steel bat against his chest several times. The unconventional methods of the Outlaws and Shadow Platoon were too much for the Leaf Ninjas, Sand Ninjas, and their current allies.

"Umbrella's paying us a lot of shit just to start shit," PT-22 slammed jabbing the baseball bat into Kiba's gut. Kiba made sure to hide Akamaru in a safe place.

DR-88 quickly grabbed a wooden chair and slammed it over Ino's head rendering her stunned. He then grabbed her by the throat and punched her in the gut repeatedly.

Ino was crying in pain.

DR-88 then choke slammed her hard into a table.

Dillan Anderson smashed a beer bottle over Shikamaru's head stunning him. He, Jack Bain, and Samuel Taylor quickly piled on top of Shikamaru brutally beating the shit out of him.

They were much worse than the Sound Five...

With all the commotion, Rock Lee managed to unlock the door and sneak out to get help. Rock Lee was in very critical condition along with everybody else inside the arcade that was suffering from the vicious attack from Orochimaru's new allies that now worked for the Umbrella Corporation.

The Outlaws and Shadow Platoon were too preoccupied with beating the ninjas up to notice that Rock Lee managed to sneak out.

**City Street Part A**

The group consisting of Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara casually walked along the side walk watching the busy night life that flourished within Osaka. It flourished especially during this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

Inuyasha and Kouga has somewhat of annoyed looks on their faces.

They were bested by 'humans.'

Kagome turned to both Inuyasha and Kouga, "see, what did I tell you?"

Inuyasha and Kouga were still silent.

They still couldn't believe that humans are pretty strong at this present century.

"There's gonna be more where those two came from," Kagome added.

Inuyasha grumbled.

But Inuyasha and Kouga were pretty surprised that humans now have the ability to take on demons. He was also surprised that technology had advanced greatly as well.

"I'm hungry..." Shippo said.

"There's an arcade nearby with a restaurant," Kagome said.

"Arcade?" Sango asked.

"Arcade is a place where you play games," Kagome explained.

"What kind of games?" Shippo asked.

"Hmmm, that's pretty hard to explain. You'll see when we get there," Kagome sweetly answered.

Inuyasha couldn't get over the fact he was almost bested by a human. But he had to admire Ramon's athleticism and hardcore mindset.

Kouga was thinking about the fight he had with Guile earlier.

**City Street Part B**

The Straw Hat Crew consisting of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin walked down an opposite side of a busy street. It was a busy day of watching sparring matches going on. Luffy had his first match against Toki, one of the practioners of the Hokuto Shin Ken style.

"I have to say I can't wait to take on the best sword fighters thie tournament has to offer," Zoro said. He still needed to get stronger so he could take on Mihawk and surpass him.

That was what Mihawk told Zoro back at the Baratie. Mihawk told Zoro to live so he could strive and surpass him.

Zoro still hasn't fully recovered from that wound on his chest.

Sanji took this opportunity to pick up women. He was the perverted chef of the Strawhat Pirates. But he had his concerns after that encounter with Jack Krauser, who Zoro had cross paths with in the past.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy exclaimed.

"There's an arcade nearby with a restaurant," Nami commented.

"An arcade, huh?" Robin commented. She was very interested in researching history and archeology. Arcade games had a history in itself.

"From what the map says, we're almost there," Nami added.

"I could use a few drinks," Zoro said.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to play some games!" Usopp exclaimed in joy.

"It's been awhile since I was able to play games," Chopper added.

The seven members continued making their way to the arcade.

From the opposite end were the group consisting of Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Chad Sado, Tatsuki Arisawa, and Renji Aburai. Accompanying them were the mod souls known as Kon, Ririn, Claude, and Nova.

Temporarily, the mod souls were in their pill form stuffed inside several plushies.

"What's on the agenda?" Ishida asked.

"Arcade nearby," Ichigo answered.

"What's an arcade?" Rukia asked.

"Place where you play videogames," Ichigo answered.

"Videogames? Like what you were playing?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"I wanna play!" Kon exclaimed.

Ichigo ignored Kon.

"So far there hasn't been any sighting of Hollows," Rukia explained and added, "but there are still the rumors that Aizen's here."

"Aizen-" Ichigo said as he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked wondering why he stopped.

"Ichigo?" asked Ririn who inhabited a stuffed bird plushie.

Ichigo turned his sights towards Rock Lee who had just fell on the ground. Quickly, he rushed towards Rock Lee.

"Hey, are you all right?" Ichigo asked helping Rock Lee to his feet.

Rock Lee groaned.

"Whoa, you're hurt! Who did this to you!" Ichigo asked wanting to know.

The others rushed to Ichigo.

From the opposite direction, the Straw Hat Pirates rushed to what was going on. Chopper being the doctor of the crew rushed forward.

Ichigo turned to see Chopper.

"What in the-" Ichigo said.

"Is he hurt!" Chopper asked cutting off Ichigo.

"Seems his ribs are broken and blood's coming out of his mouth, I can do first aid. My dad's a doctor," Ichigo explained.

"I'm a doctor, too!" Chopper exclaimed taking out his medical bag.

"You're a doctor?" Ichigo asked raising a brow. He wasn't even sure who or what Chopper really is.

"We need to do first aid and get him to the hospital," Chopper replied.

"No time..." Rock Lee groaned.

Then Inuyasha's group saw what happened and rushed forward. Kagome had a first-aid kit on her for the various occasions.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

Ichigo turned to Kagome, "he's been beaten up pretty bad." He then turned to Rock Lee, "who did this to you?"

Rock Lee pointed in the direction of the arcade.

"I was headed there," Ichigo said.

"So was I," Chopper replied to Ichigo.

"Funny, so were we," Kagome added.

Kagome took out her cell phone and called for help.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Kagome, stay with him until help arrives."

Kagome nodded.

Kagome stayed with Rock while all three groups rushed to the arcade.

**Massive Arcade**

Luffy and Usopp were the first two people to enter the arcade.

Everything went silent as the Outlaws, Shadow Platoon, and Golem turned their direction towards the two members of the Straw Hats. Usopp had a look that he was going to piss his pants. He quickly hid behind Luffy.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked a bit dumbfounded.

"We were having a party," Napalm 99 answered with a laugh with the sledgehammer still in his hands. "You came just in time to join."

Luffy scanned the arcade to see several brutally injured people suffering from cuts, bruises, broken bones, etc. They needed to get medical attention immediately.

Ray Cooper turned his direction towards Usopp with knife in hand, "hey, let's have fun with the one with the long nose."

McKinzie laughed, "his nose should make for a nice trophy."

"Let's fuck up the one with the big nose first!" Napalm 99 yelled up. "FUCK THEM BOTH UP!"

PT-22 with barbed wire bat in hand ran after Usopp.

"Ah, get away!" Usopp yelled as he ran.

"Get back here, bitch!" PT-22 yelled as he activated his POWER SPA which would increase all damage he would cause.

PT-22 continued chasing Usopp swinging the barbed wire bat left and right.

The Outlaws and Shadow Platoon members turned their sights towards Luffy.

"You're next!" Napalm 99 exclaimed as he activated his Power and Armor SPA glowing purple again.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled throwing an elongated punch hitting Napalm 99 in the chest a bit. The punch was powerful but it only made Napalm 99 step back a few inches.

"What the fuck...?" GD-05 asked.

"What are you?" McKinzie asked.

Luffy stretched his skin out, "I'm a rubber boy!"

"Cut him up!" McKinzie ordered his guys.

They all activated their SPAs giving them enhanced abilities. The Shadow Platoon members tried to use submissions on Luffy but to no avail. All members of the Shadow Platoon and Outlaws circled Luffy from all sides charging him.

"Pretty cowardly ganging up on a person," Inuyasha said entering the arcade.

Everybody stopped and turned towards Inuyasha who had his Tetsusaiga drawn.

"Which one of you is the leader?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

McKinzie stepped up, "I am."

Inuyasha sneered at McKinzie, "what kind of leader are you?"

"Save the honor shit, little boy," McKinzie said. "Who are you?"

"Inuyasha, remember my name," Inuyasha answered defiantly.

"I'm Douglas McKinzie," McKinzie replied with his combat knife ready. He activated his Power and Armor SPA making him glow purple.

Usopp turned around and executed his Deluxe Tabasco Star firing a pellet of Tobasco sauce hitting PT-22 in the eyes. It had a stinging sensation.

"MY EYES!" PT-22 cried out. He started swinging the barbed wire bat wildly back and forth. "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU GOOD, YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKER!"

Before the others could fight, everybody else made it inside the arcade and witnessed the lack of humanity possessed by these people.

"What in the..." Ichigo commented as he saw the critically injured people laying around in the arcade.

McKinzie turned to Ichigo and the others.

"Are you responsible for this?" Ichigo asked McKinzie.

"What if I am?" McKinzie taunted.

"We outnumber you," Kouga addressed. "I won't hesitate to tear you all to shreds!" he added looking at the brutal acts of violence committed by these men.

"We've had enough fun for tonight, boys," McKinzie said.

As Ichigo, Inuyasha, Kouga, and the others closed in, the lights went dark. A few seconds later, the lights turned back on. The Outlaws, Shadow Platoon, and Golem had vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're gone," Ichigo said. He then turned to Inuyasha and the others, "quick, we gotta check on those people."

It was a bloody beat down at the arcade.

Gaara laid in one corner brutally beaten. Since he had Shukaku extracted, Gaara was without the bjiu's protection. It made him a bit more vulnerable.

"Who could've done something like this?" Orihime asked.

"Those kind," Ichigo bluntly answered.

"McKinzie, I'll remember that name," Inuyasha said to himself. Besides Jack Krauser, Dougles McKinzie would be another name he'd never forget.

The Leaf and Sand ninjas would never forget this night where they fought opponents that lacked honor or morals. They were the personification of chaos, violence, and injustice.

**Back Alley**

Orochimaru reappeared in front of the Outlaws, Shadow Platoon, and Golem. He brushed his hair back a bit.

"I trust you had fun," Orochimaru addressed the group.

Napalm 99 nodded, "yeah, they were definitely punk ass bitches."

"You didn't hurt them too much, did you?" Orochimaru asked.

"We got a bit carried away," McKinzie answered.

Orochimaru laughed, "oh, I don't mind at all." He then gave a laugh, "that should be a major set back for those ninjas..."

PT-22 rubbed his eyes, "I'm gonna fuck that long nose up next time..."


	224. Night 2: Part 2: Team Kakashi vs Jack K

Night 2: Part 2: Team Kakashi vs. Jack Krauser

**Medical Ward**

All the ninjas with the exception of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai laid on different cots in the medical ward. The combined medical expertise of Shizune, Ichigo Kurosaki, Becky Chambers, and Chopper with the assistance of the nurses and other medic nins from the Hidden Leaf tended to their every injuries.

Shizune used her chakra to heal Hinita Hyuuga who laid on one caught. Hinita suffered from several broken bones and cuts at the hands of Ray Cooper. The medic-nin was shocked that these chunnins have came across new enemies that use uncouth, barbaric, and dishonorable tactics to give them an edge in battle.

Ino sat up from her cot with a bandage around her forehead. She was still suffering from getting a chair smashed onto her head courtesy of DR-88. The young girl was still in pain from that wooden chair. Ino had the look of anger and humiliation across her face.

Rock Lee laid on his cot with his back and chest all bandaged up. He suffered severe injuries at the hands of Napalm 99.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru groaned in pain as he sat up. His head was bandaged up after having a glass bottle smashed over his head. He was never prepared to go up against people like those guys.

"You shouldn't be up like that," Chopper explained as he rushed over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned to Chopper, "I'm fine..."

"But you've lost quite an amount of blood," Chopper added. He then continued, "you should rest up first."

Shikamaru was silent. He didn't want to but Chopper was right.

Tenten laid on another cot all bandaged up. She too suffered injuries at the hands of Ray Cooper. Their fighting methods surprised the hell out of them. Tenten was angry at what had just happened, "those cretins don't have an ouch of honor amongst them."

Neji sat up and faced Tenten, "that's what makes them more dangerous than anybody else that Orochimaru aligned himself with. They're lack of morals and love for violence, destruction, and disorder is what makes them very powerful and extremely lethal."

Tenten was silent.

Neji added, "they know no morals nor have any honor. They live for violence and chaos."

"I'd like to have a rematch with them," Tenten added.

Temari sat up and nodded with agreement.

"That would have to wait," Shizune commented.

"Where's Tsunade?" Neji asked.

"She's in an office a few doors down," Shizune answered.

"We need to talk to her. Before this happened, they mentioned working under another group," Neji explained. He then added, "the same group that Orochimaru is working with."

"Orochimaru was there!" Shizune asked in shock.

Neji was silent.

"He had a hand in this?"

"He left and let his newfound allies deal with us," Neji answered with a bitter tone of voice.

"I'll get Tsunade right away," Shizune said leaving the room.

**Office**

Tsunade, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Anko sat around the office quiet in deep thought about the events that had just occurred leaving their subordinates in critical condition. The fifth Hokage known as Tsunade was very distressed and disturbed at what happened to the fellow Leaf and Sand ninjas. It was very shocking to her.

"What are we going to do?" Kurenai asked. From what she heard from her students, the people they faced were extremely difficult. And their violent hearts made them relentless in their assault.

"I don't know yet," Tsunade sighed.

Gai rose from his seat, "I will not idly stand by as my pupils get mercilessly beaten. I will find those responsible and make them pay."

"How do you plan on finding them, first?" Asuma asked facing Gai.

Gai let out a sigh, "I do not know yet."

"I think those people are complete bastards!" Anko exclaimed. She then rose from her seat and headed to the door, "I need to take a breather if you don't mind."

"It's fine," Tsunade replied.

"I'll be at the hotel bar getting drinks," Anko added as she left.

Tsunade looked at at the ceiling.

Shizune quickly entered the room, "Tsunade."

Tsunade turned to Shizune, "yes what is it?"

"Neji would like to see you, he has urgent news for you regarding the scuffle they had," Shizune answered.

Tsunade nodded as she rose up and followed Shizune out of the room.

The three jonins looked at each other and nodded. They quickly followed Tsunade out of the room and towards the medical ward.

They also wanted to hear what Neji had to say in regards to the ones responsible for the beating that they gave to their highly skilled pupils. Kurenai wanted to go after the person that critically wounded her pupils especially the one that did that to Hinita.

**Medical Ward**

Neji sat up as Tsunade stood next to him. He was in the same condition as everybody else.

"Orochimaru was there?" Tsunade asked a bit startled. She was shocked but at the same time she wasn't surprised. But Tsunade wanted to know the details.

Neji nodded.

"He was after Sasuke, wasn't he?" Tsunade rhetorically asked.

"That was the thing, Orochimaru wasn't interested in Sasuke anymore," Neji explained pretty much shocked.

"What! What do you mean he wasn't interested in Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

Neji sighed, "I don't know. That's what Orochimaru said. He said that the new group he's working with is more than capable of creating a new body for him."

"That even possible?" Tsunade asked.

Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"He said he was getting assistance from the Umbrella Corporation," Neji added.

Kurenai turned to Shizune and Tsunade, "you remember that news article a few years back from the United States?"

Shizune turned to Tsunade, "yes, a mansion that was destroyed... The survivors said that it was a conspiracy by the Umbrella Corporation. Then there was the outbreak a few months later."

"Orochimaru aligned himself with the Umbrella Corporation, is that right?" Tsunade asked. She then added, "that perfectly explains why Orochimaru no longer has any need for Sasuke." This news was very disturbing to Tsunade.

"What's our next plan of action?" Asuma asked.

"We're going to find those people who witnessed Umbrella's acts," Tsunade answered.

At that moment, Jill Valentine and Becky Chambers entered the room.

"Two of us are right here," Jill explained.

Tsunade turned to Jill, "may I ask who you are?"

"Jill Valentine of STARS," Jill answered.

"Rebecca Chambers of STARS," Becky answered and added, "but most people just call me Becky."

The two women then shook hands with Shizune, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi."

"Gai Maito."

"Asuma Sarutobi."

"Shizune."

"My name is Tsunade, I am the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village," Tsunade explained shaking hands with both Jill and Becky.

"Hokage?" Jill asked.

"Ah, Hokage is the leader. It's a title given to the strongest ninja of the village," Tsunade explained. She continued, "you two are with the STARS team, right?"

Jill nodded.

"Is that Team 7 apart of your group?" Jill asked.

"Yes, luckily they weren't there when this happened," Tsunade said pointing to the injured pupils. She then turned to Gaara, "this is the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, Gaara of the Desert."

Jill nodded.

"Seems our bitter enemy Orochimaru has aligned himself with your enemy," Tsunade explained.

"What?" Jill asked.

"The Umbrella Corporation," Tsunade answered.

"I see..." Jill said as her voice became bitter, "we've lost many people to the Umbrella Corporation..."

"We've lost people to Orochimaru as well," Tsunade added. She placed a hand on Jill's shoulder, "we'll assist you in taking down the Umbrella Corporation if it means taking down Orochimaru as well."

"Thank you," Jill replied.

Tsunade nodded. "First thing's first, we need to heal our ninjas as soon as possible."

"Allow me to assist, Tsunade," Becky said and added, "I'm a certified medic with several degrees in life sciences."

Tsunade nodded, "I trust you."

Jill, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai all left the room and waited in the hallway.

**Hospital Hallway**

"Leon..." Jill said to herself.

Asuma turned to Jill, "something wrong?"

"Team 7 were hired to look after Ashley Graham," Jill answered.

"The daughter of the United States President, right?" Kurenai asked.

Jill nodded as she got on the phone.

"I have to make a call, Leon and the others could be in danger."

**Ashley Graham's Personal Suite **

Leon Kennedy along with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake stood around in the living room of the personal suite. Four uniformed officers were placed outside the door and another six were placed inside the room for Ashley's protection.

Leon's cell phone went off.

"Kennedy, here."

"_Leon, it's Jill."_

"What's up Jill?"

"_Where are you at now?"_

"Back at Ashley's suite, what's the matter?"

"_One of Umbrella's mercenaries assaulted a group of kids that belonged to the same clan as Team 7. They're all in the hospital now."_

"Let me put you on speaker phone," Leon said.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Leon then put Jill on the speaker phone.

"_Can you all hear me?"_

Everybody replied.

"_Your friends were assaulted by Orochimaru who had aligned himself with the Umbrella Corporation. He and a group of thugs severely beat your friends within an inche of their lives."_

"What!" Naruto lashed.

Sasuke's eyes started to turn evil.

"_What shocked them was that he wasn't looking for Sasuke. Umbrella has the capability to make a new body for Orochimaru and they probably already have Uchiha DNA to add to the body."_

"He won't need Sasuke's body. His new body will already have the Sharigan," Kakashi deduced.

"_The new body Umbrella will make for Orochimaru will be extremely powerful."_

"This isn't good," Kakashi added and continued, "he can permanently stay in that body because it can hold the vast amounts of chakra." He sighed, "we need to find out what Orochimaru is up to. Actually, we need to know what Umbrella is up to."

Leon turned to Kakashi, "if Orochimaru is dangerous as you say he is, we're going to have a very difficult time fighting against the Umbrella Corporation."

Kakashi nodded, "what is Umbrella truly capable of?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Leon said. "We have to meet up with Jill and the others. After that we can formulate a plan on how to deal with Umbrella and possibly the HCF."

"HCF?" Sasuke asked.

"They're just as bad as the Umbrella Corporation," Leon answered.

"There's two of them?" Sakura asked.

Leon was silent. What he said to them really scared the hell out of Sakura. She then gave a sigh and walked up to Leon.

"If it means taking down Orochimaru, I'm definitely in with going up against the Umbrella Corporation. That also means you have my help in taking down the HCF."

Leon nodded, "are you sure?"

"This is no different than all the dangerous missions we take," Sakura answered from personal experience.

"We got no time to waste," Kakashi said.

As they left the room, they saw Chris Redfield, Kevin Ryman, Carlos Oliviera, and Claire Redfield standing at the door about to knock.

"You get the call from Jill, too?" Chris asked.

Leon nodded.

Chris then turned to Team 7, "the daytime bodyguards?"

Leon nodded again.

"Let's go."

**Hospital Parking Garage Top Floor**

Team 7 remained on the top floor of the parking garage of the hospital waiting for Leon Kennedy, Chris Redfield, Kevin Ryman, Carlos Oliviera, and Claire Redfield to arrive in their SUV. Kakashi stood there reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise books.

"Let's go, we can meet the others at the ward," Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"You're the ones guarding the President's daughter?" asked a voice.

Team 7 quickly turned around and saw Jack Krauser and Albert Wesker leaning against the side of a black luxury car. Albert Wesker adjusted his shades revealing his glowing red eyes which startled Sakura a bit. Kakashi quickly put away his Icha Icha Paradise and turned his direction towards Wesker and J. Krauser. This time J. Krauser was not only armed with a crossbow, a shotgun, a magnum, two combat knives, and the So'unga sword that somehow escaped the depths of Hell.

J. Krauser turned to Team 7, "I heard our rivals beat the shit out of your friends... I would've just done them in."

Sakura turned to J. Krauser, "you're with the HCF, aren't you?"

Wesker nodded, "you've guessed correctly."

"What do you want!" Naruto exclaimed to J. Krauser.

"I want to see how good you guys are," J. Krauser explained as he stared at Naruto, "I know all about you and the Kyubi you have in your body."

Naruto stood frozen and speechless.

"Surprised that I know about the Kyubi? I used to work for the United States Government. We provided secret intel to your Hidden Leaf village. The Fourth Hokage died sealing the Kyubi inside of you. You're also referred as the Fourth's legacy," J. Krauser continued.

That made Naruto wince.

"_Ah, the notorious Jack Krauser..." _said the Kyubi.

"You know him?" Naruto mentally asked.

"_Yes, he's a trained killer. But there's something different about him. Something very inhuman... Be on your guard, Naruto."_

"If it's a fight you want, bring it on!" Naruto exclaimed.

"With pleasure," J. Krauser replied back to Naruto pulling out his magnum. Without hesitation, he opened fire on all members of Team 7.

Team 7 quickly took cover trying to avoid getting hit by the rounds from J. Krauser's magnum. Its damage would be far worse than a shuriken or kunai attack. Quickly, J. Krauser used his right hand and grabbed So'unga feeling its power surge through him.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Call me, Jack Krauser," J. Krauser replied. He aimed the blade of So'unga at the members of Team 7. He then yelled "Hell Spikes!" shooting out large black spikes from So'unga's armor.

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi quickly dived in opposite directions for cover. J. Krauser could feel So'unga's power surge through him. Since J. Krauser wasn't human anymore it would be much harder for So'unga to take over its user. For now, J. Krauser was going to have fun with the sword. Quickly, J. Krauser holstered his magnum and came at the members of Team 7 swinging his blade left and right.

All members of Team 7 used kunais and shurikens to attack J. Krauser. But they were all deflected with the So'unga. J. Krauser was extremely strong becoming a B.O.W. Now he was much stronger wielding the power of the dreaded So'unga blade that was once wielded by the dog demon known as Inu no Taisho.

"Goukuryuuha!" J. Krauser yelled as he used So'unga to create a huge orb formed at the end of the sword with a huge mass of hell wind wrapped around it. The orb glowed pink while the tornado was purple. Without hesitation, J. Krauser sent the blast of energy forward.

The Hidden Leaf ninjas jumped out of the way for cover. The blast hit several parked cars.

KABOOM!

Without a moment's hesitation, Sasuke turned to his teammates, "we should handle Jack Krauser one at a time." The team members nodded.

"Sasuke, be careful," Naruto replied.

Sasuke nodded.

J. Krauser set his sights towards Sasuke. He then put the So'unga back in his new sheath. Afterwards, he pulled out both combat knives and motioned for Sasuke to come at him. "Come on, young man," he taunted.

Sasuke dashed forward pulling out his hiltless Kusanagi blade swinging it back and forth with one hand.

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

CHING!

J. Krauser effortlessly blocked the attacks coming from the Kusanagi blade. He stepped forward and threw a hard flying scissor kick that Sasuke quickly and effortlessly dodged. As Sasuke continued to back away, J. Krauser continued forward slashing with one blade and executing a spinning back slash with the other blade. The soldier was relentless in his offense on Sasuke Uchiha.

Quickly, J. Krauser crouched down and executed a foot sweep and executed another foot sweep using the other leg. He quickly rose up throwing a spinning hook kick that Sasuke barely missed and then used the same leg to throw seven fast roundhouse kicks that managed to make contact with Sasuke's face.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

J. Krauser quickly brought his foot up and brought it down with a hard axe heel kick.

POOF!

Sasuke quickly executed his Replacement Jutsu replacing himself with a wooden log. He quickly reappeared behind J. Krauser ready to jab the Kusanagi in his back.

"Nice try!" J. Krauser said rolling forward away from Sasuke.

J. Krauser stood to his feet and faced Sasuke. The soldier wasn't breaking a sweat.

"SHARIGAN!" Sasuke yelled as he activated his Kakkei Genkai which was known as bloodline limit. The tomoes started to form around the pupils of both of his eyes.

J. Krauser quickly charged forward and threw a jump spin kick followed by a reverse jump spin kick that Sasuke quickly dodged. As J. Krauser landed, he threw a hard front snap kick to Sasuke's gut focing him to stagger back a bit.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled forming a ball of electricity in his right hand. His chakra was then converted into electricity as well. Quickly, he ran in a straight line stabbing J. Krauser in the chest with it. It made the sound of a bunch of birds chirping.

J. Krauser screamed in pain as he staggered back some. He quickly holstered the combat knives and took out So'unga once again. The demonic power of the blade gave J. Krauser the strength to withstand Sasuke's Chidori.

"What!" Sasuke asked a bit shocked.

Wesker laughed a bit, "seems that Krauser's new weapon is too strong for you all to handle..."

"Your Sharigan will only help you for so long," J. Krauser taunted.

"You know about the Sharigan?" Sasuke asked.

"I know all about the Uchiha Clan," J. Krauser answered. "Goukuryuuha!" he yelled sending that tornado of hell energy right at Sasuke.

Quickly, Sasuke jumped up and brought the Kusanagi up and swung it downwards. However, J. Krauser brought up the So'unga and deflected the attack. With the attack deflected, J. Krauser drove his foot into Sasuke Uchiha's gut with a front snap kick forcing him back a few feet. He then followed up with a rising knee strike to the face.

CRACK!

Sasuke fell back on the floor feeling blood dripping down his nose. He rolled back to his feet and came back at J. Krauser. This time an electrical current channeled throughout Sasuke's body as he held up the Kusanagi blade.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke yelled channeling the Chidori through the blade and slashed J. Krauser across the chest.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" J. Krauser yelled holding his chest in pain. He was now pissed off. With the right hand, he held the So'unga sword. Now his left arm opened up revealing his true form. All of Team 7 were pretty shocked.

"Whoa, look at the arm!" Naruto exclaimed.

J. Krauser's mutated arm looked very hideous with tentacles, blades, etc. It was very big and very dangerous. The man charged at Sasuke swinging the mutated arm and the So'unga sword at the same time.

Sasuke didn't hesitate swinging the Kusanagi at J. Krauser who blocked with his mutant arm.

"Goukuryuuha!" J. Krauser yelled sending the tornado of energy at Sasuke again with the power of So'unga.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled sending the glowing blue sphere of energy that canceled out the Goukuryuuha.

BOOM!

Both attacks canceled each other out in a flash of energy.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and smiled, "thanks I owe you one. Take over for me... This guy is pretty much bad news."

Sasuke stepped back as Naruto stepped forward and looked at J. Krauser.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right?" J. Krauser asked.

"Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as he made a hundred clones of himself. They all filled up the parking lot and surrounded J. Krauser.

"Doesn't matter how many of you there are," J. Krauser commented.

Feeling the need to immobilize both J. Krauser and Albert Wesker, Naruto had to do the one thing. He executed his Harem Jutsu. All the clones turned into hot naked women.

"Oh shit!" J. Krauser yelled as he started to bleed from his nose.

Blood slowly trickled from Wesker's nose as he wiped it away. He started to breath heavily. The clones dispersed and Naruto was back to normal.

Quickly, Albert Wesker took out a flare gun and fired a shot into the air.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as she, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Jill Valentine, and Becky Chambers made it up to the garage. "Are you all right?"

Naruto nodded.

Wesker then turned to the group. At the same time the car pulled up into the parking lot. Leon Scott Kennedy quickly hit the breaks and turned off the ignition. He, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, and Kevin Ryman all stepped out from the car and eyed Wesker.

"Wesker!" Claire shouted.

Chris Redfield eyed J. Krauser still angered over what he did to Batsu a few days earlier.

"I guess it's time to show you my manpower..." Albert Wesker said as he and J. Krauser leaped off the edge and landed on a lower rooftop.

The group consisting of the STARS and Hidden Leaf Ninjas ran towards the edge of the parking lot and looked down at the rooftop. Their eyes widened at the sight of Wesker's manpower.

Standing behind Wesker and J. Krauser were Zato-1, Robber Soul, Earthquake, Shiranui Gen-An, Deku, Ratsetsumaru, Akatsuki Musashi, Setsuna, Nero Chaos, Karai, Vermillion, Abel, Ten Count, Zola, Adam, Toujin, Balga, Atahua, Tau, Rachael, Schultz, Miss Til, Judgement, Repli, Wolf, Thouther, Jagi, Juda, Shiva, Itachi Uchiha, Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori, Deidera, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, Ulquiorra, Sosuke Aizen, Kikyo, Zeno, Deufo, Otouto Toguro, Sensui, Don Krieg, Lord Crocodile, Enel, & Bryan Fury.

Ada Wong stood at the end of the large group keeping to herself. Leon S. Kennedy eyed her with complete anger and contempt.

Jill Valentine locked eyes with Wesker's new associates.

"Meet my Fallen Stars," Wesker said introducing his new henchmen. If he wanted an edge on all those fighters, Wesker would have to actually recruit fighters.

Jill's eyes widened in fear realizing that Albert Wesker has gotten even more dangerous.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he was his older brother Itachi, "Itachi..."

Itachi looked up at Sasuke and remained silent.

Team 7 and Tsunade were very shocked to see that most of the members of Akatsuki were working with Albert Wesker.

Itachi turned to Naruto, "Wesker agreed to help us extract the Kyubi from your body."

"I guess introductions are over. We'll be seeing you," Wesker said. With a flash, Wesker, J. Krauser, Ada Wong, and everybody that made up the newly assembled Fallen Stars group disappeared into the dark without leaving a trace behind.

"That was unbelievable," Chris Redfield said.

Claire Redfield took very deep breaths after looking at the people that would be assisting Albert Wesker. She could sense very dangerous aura coming from those people.

"I guess we should call it a night," Kevin Ryman suggested.


	225. Night 2: Part 3: Jill Reaches Out

Night 2: Part 3: Jill Reaches Out

A/N- Just letting y'all know, I ain't dead. Been busy with stuff. And screwing around on the XIN RPBs. I swear, it's like candied crack.

Note 2- Took this chapter off to rewrite it due to the formatting going to hell.

**Private Conference Room**

It was an emergency meeting. The members that made up Wesker's Fallen Stars have made themselves known. Umbrella's fighters were still unknown but slowly revealed themselves such as Orochimaru working with the Umbrella Corporation. Inside, Jill was terrified at the might of Wesker's Fallen Stars. Wesker did know how to choose them. It was time to inform everybody about what dangers that await them further in the tournament. What Umbrella and HCF wanted with the tournament, nobody knew.

Perhaps they found all these potential fighters as threats in the future. But that was something nobody would know. Wesker pretty much had a whole bunch of highly skilled fighters and martial artists on the payroll. Probably a good precaution in case their BOWs go berserk. It was time to brief everybody on the events that have transpired.

With her experience fighting against the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF, Jill would be the first one to give her briefing. She stepped onto the stage and stood behind the podium with the microphone on top. A big screen lit up behind Jill Valentine. It was time to start the briefing.

"I'm glad you all could make it to this emergency meeting," Jill greeted. She was wearing very professional looking attire such as dress slacks, dress shirt, and a dress coat. Her hair was tied back into a pony-tail to prevent strands of hair from getting into the way.

Other people were sitting quietly before it were their turns to come up and inform the others about their enemies. Wesker had definitely gotten some major fighting strength in these fighters. It would seem that Umbrella might do the same thing to counteract Wesker's Fallen Stars group.

Jill then grabbed the glass of water in front of her and took a few sips.

"You should all know who this man is," Jill directed towards the group of people sitting in the audience. It looked to be a very huge auditorium with people seated on three sides. Several photos of Albert Wesker popped up on the screen. A good number of people already knew who Albert Wesker was due to their encounters. Kyosuke Kagami and Batsu Ichimonji already had their encounter with Albert Wesker when they coincidentally came to the rescue of Edge and Becky Chambers.

Albert Wesker, the person that was working with Umbrella the whole time. He had duped the STARS into investigating the murders. Most of the members were killed by Umbrella monstrosities. At the same time, he had also double-crossed Umbrella and sold her services to the HCF. Chris Redfield would run into Albert Wesker again in Antarctica.

And Leon Kennedy would run into Ada Wong once again and an old friend named Jack Krauser that was now working with Albert Wesker. Now, both Umbrella and the HCF have taken an interest in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

"This man is known as Albert Wesker," Jill explained. She then continued with explaining how Wesker was the Captain of the RPD STARS unit. And now Wesker's been spotted several times in Osaka where this year's tournament was taking place.

It was time to educate them on what went down in Raccoon City during the outbreak to its inevitable demise. Luckily Leon and Jill managed to salvage files from their escape from the infected city. Slides of various files now played on screen.

Operation Report:

_-Operation Report-_

_September 26th_

_The Raccoon Police Dept. was unexpectedly attacked by zombies. Many have been injured. Even more were killed. _

_During the attack, our communications equipment was destroyed and we no longer have contact with the outside._

_We have decided to carry out an operation with intent of rescuing any possible survivors as well to prevent this disaster from spreading beyond Raccoon City. The details of the operation are as follows:_

_Security or armaments and ammunition._

_Chief Irons has voiced concern regarding the issue of terrorism due to a series of recent unresolved incidents. On the very day before the zombie's attack, he made the decision to relocate all weapons to scattered intervals throughout the building as a temporary measure to prevent their possible seizure._

_Unfortunately, the person in charge of the card key used to access the weapon storage is missing and we have been unable to locate the key. One of the breakers went down during the battle and the electronic locks are not functioning in certain areas._

_It has become first priority to restore the power in the room and secure those locks._

_Recorder: David Ford_

_-Operation Report-_

_September 27th_

_1:00 PM. The west barricade has been broken through and another exchange ensued. We sheltered the injured in the confiscation room on the first floor temporarily. 12 more people were injured in the battle. _

_Recorder: David Ford_

_-Operation Report-_

_September 28th_

_Early Morning 2:30 AM. Zombies overran the operation room and another battle broke out. We lost 4 more people, including David. We're down to 4 people, including myself. We failed to secure the weapons cache and hope for survival hopes to diminish. We won't last much longer..._

_We agreed upon a plan to escape through the sewer. There's a path leading from the precinct underground to the sewage disposal plant. We should be able to access the disposal plant is free of any dangers. We know our chances in the sewer are slim, but anything is better than simply waiting here to die._

_In order to buy more time, we locked the only door leading to the underground, which is located in the eastern office. We left the key behind in the western office since it's unlikely that any of those creatures have the intelligence to find it and unlock the door._

_I pray that this operation report will be helpful to whoever may find it._

_Recorder: Elliot Edward_

Addition to the Operation Report:

_-Additional Report-_

_Three additional people were killed following the sudden appearance of an as of yet unknown creature. This creature is identified by missing patches of skin and razor-like claws. However, its most distinguishing characteristic is its lance-like tongue, capable of piercing a human torso in an instant. Their numbers as well as their location remains unknown. We have tentatively named this creature the "licker" and are currently in the process of developing countermeasures to deal with this threat._

The people in the audience took some time to absorb the information they had just received. They needed to educate themselves first on the incident that happened in Raccoon City.

Chris' Diary:

_August 8th_

_I talked to the chief today once again, but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain that Umbrella conducted T-Virus research in that mansion. Anyone infected turns into a zombie._

_But the entire mansion went up in that explosion; along with my incriminating evidence. Since Umbrella employs so many people in town, no one is willing to talk about the incident. It looks like I'm running out of options._

_August 17th_

_We've been receiving a lot of local reports about strange monsters appearing at random throughout the city. This must be the work of Umbrella._

_August 24th_

_With the help of Jill and Barry, I finally obtained information vital to this case._

_Umbrella has begun research on the new G-Virus, a variation of the original T-Virus. Haven't they done enough damage already?!_

_We talked it over, and have decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. I can't tell my sister about this trip because doing so could put her in danger._

Patrol Report:

_September 20th 9:30 PM_

_Reporter: Sgt. Neil Carlsen_

_-Patrol Report-_

_We received a report of a suspicious individual skulking around the sewers in the outskirts of Raccoon City. I searched the area and located the individual, but he ran away before I was able to question him._

_I recovered the following items:_

_A small amount of C4 plastic explosive._

_An electronic detonator._

_9x19 parabellum rounds._

_Infrared scope(broken)._

_End of report._

Federal Police Dept. Internal Investigation Report:

_Mr. Chris Redfield_

_Raccoon City Police Dept._

_S.T.A.R.S. Division_

_As per your request, we have conducted our internal investigation and discovered the following information:_

_Regarding the G-Virus currently under development by Umbrella Inc. So far it's unconfirmed that the G-Virus even exists. We're continuing with our investigation._

_Regarding Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of Raccoon City Police Dept. Mr. Irons has allegedly received large sums of funds in bribes from Umbrella Inc. over the last 5 years. He was apparently involved in the cover up of the mansion lab case along with several other incidents in which Umbrella appears to have direct involvement._

_Mr. Irons had been arrested under suspicion of rape on two separate counts during his years as a university student. He underwent psychiatric evaluation as a result of the charges but was released due to circumstantial evidence as well as his phenomenal academic standing. _

_As such, extreme caution is advised when dealing with him._

_Jack Hamilton_

_Section Chief_

_Internal Investigations_

_United States Federal Police Department_

Chief Secretary's Diary A:

_April 6th_

_I accidentally moved one of the stone statues on the second floor when I leaned against it. When the chief found out about it, he was furious. I swear the guy nearly bit my head off, screaming at me never to touch the statue again. If it's so important, then maybe he shouldn't have put it out in the open like that..._

_April 7th_

_I heard that all the art piece's of the chief's collection are rare items, literally worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. I don't know which is the bigger mystery: where he finds those tacky things, or where he's getting the money to pay for them._

_May 10th _

_I wasn't surprised to see the chief to come in today with yet another large picture frame in his hands. This time it was a really disturbing painting depicting a nude person being hanged. I was appalled by the expression on the chief's face as he leered at the painting._

_Why anyone would consider that to be a work of art is beyond my comprehension._

Chief Secretary's Diary B:

_June 8th_

_As I was straightening up the chief's room, he burst the door with a furious look on his face. It's been nearly 2 months since I've started working here, but that's the second time I've seen him like this. The last time was when I bumped into that statue, only this time he looked more agitated than ever. I seriously thought for a moment that he was going to hurt me._

_June 10th_

_The chief has been locked inside his room for the past 2 days. He won't come out for any reason and people are begging to spread rumors._

_June 15th_

_I discovered what the chief has been hiding all along...if he finds out that I know, my life will be in serious danger. It's getting late already. I'm just going to have to take this one day at a time. _

The people in the audience took a bit of time to absorb the information. It was pretty deep, especially that the Chief was hindering their investigation of the Umbrella Corporation.

Chief's Diary:

_September 23rd_

_It's all over. Those imbeciles from Umbrella have finally done it... Despite all their promises, they've ruined my town. Soon the streets will be infested with zombies. I'm beginning to think that I may even be infected myself. I'll kill everyone in town if it turns out to be true!!!_

_September 24th_

_I was successful in spreading confusion among the police as planned. I've made sure that no one from the outside will come to help. With the delays in police actions, no one will have the chance to escape the city alive. I've seen to it personally that all the escape routes from inside the precinct have been cut off as well._

_There are several survivors still attempting to escape through the lower levels, but I'll make sure no one gets out._

_September 26th_

_I've had a change of heart about the remaining survivors inside the precinct. I've decided to hunt them down myself._

_I shot Ed in the back through the heart less than an hour ago. I watched him writhe in pain upon the floor in a pool of his own blood. The expression on his face was positively exquisite. He died with his eyes wide open, staring up at me. It was beautiful._

_I wonder if the mayor's daughter is still alive? I let her escape so I could enjoy hunting her down later..._

_I'm going to enjoy my new trophy. Yes, frozen forever in the pose I choose to give her._

Jill paused a bit to let the people in the audience absorb the information that was going through their minds. The former Chief of Police Brian Irons played an instrumental role in the viral outbreak that caused the populace to turn to zombies. It was a pretty disturbing thought. However, Irons paid through the piper.

Mail to the Chief:

_To: Mr. Brian Irons, chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept._

_We have lost the mansion lab facility due to the actions of the renegade operative, Albert Wesker._

_Fortunately, his interference will have no lasting effects upon our continued virus research._

_Our only present concern is the presence of the remaining STARS members: Redfield, Valentine, Burton, Chambers, and Vickers._

_If it comes to light that the STARS have any evidence as to the activities of our research, dispose of them in such a matter that would appear to be purely accidental. Continue to monitor their progress and make certain their knowledge does not go public._

_Annette will continue to be your contact throughout this affair._

_William Birkin_

_To: Mr. Brian Irons, chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept._

_I have deposited the amount of US $10,000 to the account for your services this term as per our agreement._

_This development of the G-Virus schedule to replace the T-Virus, is near completion. Once completed, I am certain that I will be appointed to be a member of the executive board for Umbrella Inc._

_It is imperative that we proceed with extreme caution. Redfield and the remaining STARS members are still attempting to uncover the information on the project. Continue to monitor their activities and block all attempts to investigate the underground research facilities._

_William Birkin_

_To: Mr. Brian Irons, chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept._

_We have a problem. I have received information informing me the Umbrella HQ has sent spies to recover my research on the G-Virus. There are an unknown number of agents involved. They must not be allowed to take this project away from me as it represents my entire life's work._

_Search the city thoroughly for any suspicious persons. Detain any such individuals by whatever means deemed necessary and contact me through Annette. With these precautions, any possible threat should be eliminated._

_I will not allow anyone to steal my work on the G-Virus. Not even Umbrella..._

_William Birkin_

One of the people sitting in the back of the audience was none other than one of Kankuro's puppets used to gather intel such as the intel that Jill Valentine was giving out to the audience about the Umbrella corporation. It was the only way for the young ninjas to get the intel.

**Conference Room Hallway**

Kankuro leaned by the door with the chakra string attached to the puppet that was gathering intel. It was some very juicy stuff that he was hearing about with the T-Virus and the G-Virus. They already knew that Orochimaru had just aligned himself with the Umbrella Corporation. It would just make Orochimaru even more dangerous and Umbrella could already give him a new body.

"Whoa..." Kankuro muttered. This information was pretty deep even for him. He thought Orochimaru and Akatsuki were bad, but Umbrella seemed to be even worse. All Kankuro could do was listen in even more to what Jill Valentine was briefing the group on.

"What's she saying?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. It was only an hour or so ago when Naruto and the rest of Team 7 took on the elite fighter known as Jack Krauser. Also it seemed that Kyubi even knew about the man known as Jack Krauser as well.

"I'd like to know more about that Jack Krauser person," Sasuke Uchiha added.

Sakura Haruno nodded with Sasuke.

The other Hidden Leaf ninjas were still recovering from the vicious assault from Orochimaru's newfound friends, the Outlaws and the Shadow Platoon. Umbrella and HCF were recruiting highly skilled fighters left and right to take on each other and to take on Jill Valentine and the others.

Umbrella was highly dangerous due to their viral research and HCF was out to take their research as well. Seemed that this was a war on many fronts.

The Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf ninjas would have to prepare themselves for a very long and very dangerous war against both Umbrella and the HCF.

**Private Conference Room**

The large room was still silent as Jill Valentine played another slide from the files that Leon Scott Kennedy had recovered during his journey throughout the Raccoon Police Station trying to find a way out. Leon could remember that fateful day, his first day on the job.

Researchers Message:

_To whom it may concern:_

_I've sealed my own fate...I lost the key vital to my survival. Without that key, it is only a matter of time before I am overcome by the zombies and become one of them. I can't bear the thought of infecting others when it really happens._

_If I could only recall where I left that key..._

_It is inevitable that I will be caught and infected by the zombies..._

_Before this happens, I leave one last important message: If you happen to find the key within the complex, proceed to the lab immediately. It may be your only hope._

Night Watchmen's Diary:

_August 25th_

_I finally had the chance to see blue skies for the first time in ages, but it did little to lift my spirits. I was reprimanded by the chief for neglecting my duties while I was up on the clock tower. _

_There's only one thing I still don't understand: the chief seemed to be more concerned about the fact that I was up on the tower rather than I was neglecting my duties. Why was access to the tower prohibited in the first place anyway?_

_September 19th_

_I recently talked to the old man who works in the scrap yard out back. His name is Thomas. He's a quiet man and really seems to enjoy chess. He even went so far as to design a special key and lock engraved with chess pieces on them for one of the doors in the disposal yard._

_We made plans to play chess tomorrow night. I can't help but wonder how good he is. One thing that's been bothering me about him is the way that he's always scratching himself... Does he have some sort of skin disease or is he just rude?_

_September 23rd_

_Thomas was a much better player than I imagined. I used to think of myself as a fairly decent player, but he did a pretty good job of humbling me._

_About the only thing I imagine could match his appetite. All the guy did was talk about food throughout the entire game. He sounded fairly healthy, but he didn't look quite right... I wonder if he's ok._

_September 26th_

_I was supposed to play another game of chess with Thomas, but we had to cancel it because he hasn't been feeling to well. He stopped by to see me, but I told him to go back and rest since he literally looked like the living dead._

_He insisted that he was just fine, but I could tell that he was really having problems. Come to think of it, I haven't been feeling too good lately..._

Sewer Manager's Diary:

_June 28th_

_It's been a while, but I saw Don today and we talked after completing our work. He told me he had been sick in bed until yesterday. It really doesn't come as much of a surprise given how long he's been working here. He was sweating like a horse and kept scratching his body while we were talking. I asked if he was hot, but he just looked at me funny. What's wrong with him anyway?_

_July 7th_

_Chief Irons has been visiting the lab often lately. I don't know what he's doing over there but he always looks grim. The expression on her face has been even more unsettling than usual..._

_My guess is that it's because of Dr. Birkin's impossible requests. The chief has my sympathies though. After all he's done for the town, he doesn't deserve this. _

_July 21st_

_I rarely drink because I'm on the graveyard shift, but don't suppose I have much to complain about since this is how I make my living. I saw this new guy working at the lab today. He was tall, skinny, and well dressed. His annual bonus is probably bigger than my salary. The world ain't fair._

_August 16th_

_Chief Irons came in late today, looking grimmer than his usual self. I tried to joke with him to cheer him up but he wasn't amused. He pulled out his gun and threatened to shoot me! I was able to calm him down, but that guy must have some serious problems. He knows he can't enter the lab without my help and medal._

_This is what it means for the chief "to serve and protect"?!_

_August 21st _

_William informed me that the police and media have begun their investigation on Umbrella's Affairs. He said that the investigation will be citywide and that there is a possibility that they'll even search through the sewers. He asked me to suspend all Umbrella sewer facility operations until the investigation has concluded. The sewer will still be used for passage, but he stressed that I have to be extremely cautious and that I'd lose my job if anyone finds out about this operation._

This was pretty disturbing stuff. Kakashi Hatake sat in one of the back rows listening carefully and examining the files while he was at it. The Umbrella Corporation really concerned Kakashi and possibly scared him. Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai were sitting next to him also listening carefully. It would look like possible assignments for their genins and chunnins later on. Also, it would probably be good business for the Hidden Leaf Village as well.

Instructions For Synthesis of the G-Virus Antigen: G-Vaccine, G-Vaccine, Code Named "Devil":

_Any beings infected by the G-Virus will reproduce through impregnation of an embryo within another living being._

_Unless rejected by the host, the embryo will undertake a process of gradual cellular invasion, infecting the host's cells on a molecular level as it rewrites their DNA. Once the metamorphosis is complete, the host will be capable of continuing this cycle of self-reproducing._

_The duration of time for the process to run its course will vary from subject to subject. In the early stages of cellular invasion, it is possible to halt progression of the metamorphosis through the administration of the G-Vaccine antigen. The following procedure details the synthesis._

_The vaccine creation requires the base vaccine. This can be arranged by the activator VAM. First set the empty cartridge to the VAM and activate it. After several moments the process will be complete and the white-colored base vaccine will be set in the cartridge automatically. Then confirm the green light is on, remove the cartridge, and proceed to the next step._

_One the base vaccine has been prepared, set it in the vaccine synthesis machine located in the P-4 level experimental room. The machine is fully automated and only requires the user to push the sequence start switch. At this point, the program will run automatically and synthesis will be complete within approximately 10 seconds._

_As the synthesis of "DEVIL" is an extremely delicate process, the equality will vary with slight shocks or changes in temperature. Careful handling is required for the proper results._

It was a very interesting read about how the G-Virus antigens and the vaccine were created. This should be pretty helpful in the long road.

FILM B:

_Pictured in front of the Arukas tailor. Regressed into a zombie within 2 hours. Subject repeatedly complained about severe agitation of the epidermis in addition to feelings of nausea. This happened up to the moment he lost conscious._

_Picture by R. Lambert_

FILM C:

_Development Code: T-103_

_Due to accelerated metabolism relative to the earlier 00 series, this subject possesses exemplary regenerative capabilities._

_PH-X016_

That was a disturbing sight right there. These were the much stronger monsters that Umbrella and HCF could cook up. There already been run-ins with Mr. X Tyrants, Tyrants, and even a Nemesis. Lucky Glauber had already fought one Mr. X while Guy actually came face to face with a Nemesis and got infected by the T-Virus in the process.

"This is going to be much harder," Chun-Li said to herself.

It was time to play more slides of the evidence collected throughout the months crucial to the case against the Umbrella Corporation. Luckily, they managed to keep the files on them this time. But it would make Umbrella more dangerous because they would have nothing to lose.

Kakashi continued to listen to the briefing very carefully. He wanted to know everything he could about the Umbrella Corporation. The files already shown Kakashi that Umbrella was comprised of very dangerous and cutthroat people. With Orochimaru joining their ranks, Umbrella became even more dangerous.

Marvin's Report:

"_Report" September 24th_

_There are reports of a theft in the municipal building before dawn. A jewel-decorated clock at the main gate was damaged. Two of the twelve gems that are installed on the face of the clock are missing. Due to the lack of available officers at this time, I have no choice but to suspend the research of this case._

_Signed,_

_Marvin Branagh_

"_Report" September 26th_

_Based upon an autopsy report of a 42-year-old restaurant owner, I have discovered that he has one of the missing gems. He apparently took shelter in the police department at about 10am, when he was shot to death within 10 minutes of having developed the symptoms. Since the city is currently under martial law, we are forced to suspend this case. At this time, we'll keep the gem as evidence._

_Signed,_

_Marvin Branagh_

David's Memo:

_My sanity is at its end... I still can't believe this is happening. We lost another man yesterday. Meyer; one of our better marksmen. He saw me panic once we were overrun by the zombies, but he came back to save me. But when the time came to return the debt, I ran. I can still hear him calling out my name. I can still hear the screams coming from behind. The sound of his flesh being stripped from its bones. I was afraid...terrified... It's the 27th. The fight to stay alive continues. I took out several zombies, who managed to break through the barricades. Now I'm cutting through the chill with whiskey, unloading my Mossberg on anything undead. That shotgun's become a close friend of mine. I've blasted many a zombie into fertilizer with it. We've lost 13 men as of yesterday. In 3 hours, we'll bicker over trivial things in the meeting room. It's a total waste of time. When I finish this bottle, my old friend Mossberg will be turning one lost body into fertilizer. Peace at last. I can hardly wait._

Mercenary's Diary:

_September 1st_

_Following six months of intensive training, my body's edge has returned. I was a good soldier, but they ordered by execution with no reason given. I was tortured and forced to give a false confession. But on the morning of my execution, a miracle happened. The company had helped me out, giving me a second lease of life._

_September 15th_

_I ended my vacation short and returned to the HQ office. It looks like UBCS unit's been called into action. Umbrella maintains its own paramilitary unit to counter corporate terrorism and V.I.P. abduction. In addition, they have night men who specialize in handling problems caused by illegal products. I'm currently a member of the latter._

_September 28th_

_Dawn's here, but we're still slogging through this nightmare. There are no provisions of any kind here. The undead walk the streets feeding upon the flesh of the living. Given the choice again, I would rather have been executed. Death row was a heavenly asylum compared to this place. I've chosen to pull the trigger myself, in hope that my dead body won't come back to life._

Reporter's Memo:

_At last I have found the evidence I need to prove that "cannibal disease" is indeed happening in this city. One man actually ate people to death. He was like a savage animal tearing away a new flesh. It was completely disgusting. I have heard rumors that many people are suffering from this disease now. However, the causes of the disease are not yet known. Is this another mystery of the present disease? I will have to check on it..._

_They have placed Raccoon City under martial law because of the cannibal disease. I have lost contact with the media outside the city, but I won't give up. As a journalist, I won't keep my eyes shut and walk away. I have a duty to the people and my profession. I don't think the disease had spread nationwide yet. I believe that this city holds the key to its creation and cure. In fact, I'm sure of it._

_The military has set up blockades around the city to keep people from escaping and spreading the disease. Most of the citizens have either died or have come in contact with the disease. I know that it is the right decision to quarantine the city, but I can't help but pity myself. If I am infected or eaten, it doesn't matter. My fate is already sealed. All I have left is my journalism. I won't give up until I solve the mystery of this deadly disease. I have just discovered that the disease is not spread through air, but by some other means._

It was spread by blood and saliva. Anybody scratched or bitten is infected and will turn if not cured. Which was why anybody fighting these zombies would have to be extremely careful when dealing with them. Several people have turned after being bitten by those things. But the vaccines take some time to manufacture as well.

Mercenary's Pocketbook:

_September 26th_

_It's only been three hours since the mission started, but the team is down to me and Campbell. The number of zombies if far greater than we expected. There is no hope left for this city. We have already injected the antibody for the virus, but I'm not sure that it will work. I don't know if I will survive..._

_September 27th_

_We managed to reach the clock tower. Out of desperation we robbed some wounded members of their weapons and used the surviving citizens as decoys. We were taught to do this in order to survive in the battlefield, but I never enjoyed it. However, a girl showed up at the clock tower before me. She is one of the survivors. She looks just like my sister before she starved to death..._

_September 28th_

_I wanted to evacuate as soon as possible, but the girl didn't. Her father insisted that he wouldn't leave this city where his beloved wife rest in peace. I really wanted to save the girl, but Campbell said, "All I care about is our lives." That's how I felt before, but now... The clock tower has become a dangerous place and I don't want to make anymore mistakes._

Heidern, Leona, Clark Still, and Ralf Jones listened in carefully. They were professional mercenaries that had never thought they'd be in situations such as this. But due to Umbrella's interest in this year's Millennium Tournament, they seemed to be dragged into this. Also there was still news about NESTS starting to become very active again.

Despite Umbrella's interest, the other groups shouldn't be overlooked either. There was the Illuminati led by Gill & Urien, Shadowlaw led by M. Bison, The Geese Howard Syndicate, Mephistopheles led by Don Duke, Orochi Clan, Mukai, ADDIS, etc. Plus Umbrella had received help from the demon known as Naraku who had just mated with Alexia Ashford, heir to the Umbrella Corporation.

All these groups were just as powerful...

Director's Diary:

_These patients suffer from gangrene and congestion of their blood at first. Then their mind slowly deteriorates. In the end, there is nothing left of their mind. When that happens even mercy killing seems pointless. After all, they are already dead... This disease is unlike anything I have ever witnessed. Once the patient's mind is gone, they become flesh hungry monsters and act like wild animals who are on some type of bloodlust. _

_September 18th_

_Another patient has been admitted to the hospital. He is showing symptoms of the first stages of the disease at this point, but... I haven't been able to sleep at all these past few days. I refuse to let these patients become "zombies". I am not just an ordinary citizen. I am a doctor. Even if I did, my clinical charts will contribute to finding a cure._

_September 26th_

_We lost most of the doctors and staff during the battle against the "zombie" patients. It's impossible to maintain the hospital under these conditions. And, I know that it's too late for me. I am beginning to feel that same itch and hungry desire that all my patients felt. It's too late for me..._

Written Order to the Supervisors:

_Mission requirements: Bravo 16_

_Obtain and secure of all the information pertaining to this case. Observe and record combat data on the UBCS._

_Destroy all evidence including the medical facility that has the medical treatment data._

_Check the guinea pig's ability to accomplish the mission. Once your mission is complete, evacuate the area. Remember that you must not help anyone who is not a supervisor, nor bring anything back that might be traced to where it belongs._

Supervisor's Report:

_The endurance ability of the contaminated guinea pigs is truly incredible. Even when shot in a vital area, they can sometimes survive for several days without taking care of the wound. However, after prolonged exposure to the virus, the guinea pig's intelligence level decreases to that of an insect. Even though reviving the dead seems too disgusting, the virus may still be of use. If we inject the virus into our POWs and release them, they would return to their units and then turn into zombies. This plan may work well for us in the future. In certain areas, the virus seems to have caused the mutation of animals and plants. It may be difficult, but it'll make a good sample for the bio weapon development. I've heard that there is a giant alligator, but I have only encountered a giant creature moving underground. I don't even want to imagine what creature spawned that monster. I encountered "Nemesis". If I didn't know about it, I'd have been contaminated and would have become one of them by now. If it is still walking around in the city, its mission is not yet over. STARS members must be very tough since they have survived until this point. However, they cannot hold out forever..._

Fax From the H.Q.:

_Attention. The Raccoon City Project has been abandoned. Our political maneuvering in the Senate to delay their plans is now futile. All supervisors should evacuate immediately. The US Army is going to execute their plan tomorrow morning. The city will be obliterated at daybreak for sure._

These files were pretty damn deep. Kakashi made sure to secure copies of these files for himself to read over when he has the time. He was eager to take on the Umbrella Corporation. Umbrella has their technology which could be used to give Orochimaru a new body. He would need to take over Sasuke Uchiha.

Prisoner's Diary:

_May 13th_

_This room stinks of death. Based upon the information I've found, I believe that I'm far south of the equator. Lucky for me that Bob in the bunk below me, is one of those interesting types of guys..._

_May 16th_

_Today Bob told some crazy story of why he was put in this place with me. Bob said that he used to be an attendant of the head of this place. This "boss" named Alfred supposedly placed in here because of a tiny little mistake. What does that mean? What's going to happen to me?_

_May 20th_

_Without warning, a group of military men took Bob to the building behind the guillotine stand. At midnight, I'll sneak out of here to see him. I've been hearing that anyone taken to that building never comes back. On top of that, there are these REALLY large plastic bags constantly removed from that place. I'd better pray for Bob..._

_May 21st_

_I was wrong. I shouldn't have gone there. What is going on in there?! All I could hear was some insanely creepy laughter and the sound of Bob screaming. I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about it... Is that going to happen to me?! I can't let it... I just can't..._

_May 27th_

_Since my last entry, all of my fellow inmates have been taken to that building! I know that I am next... It's obvious that we are all here to be used as Alfred's guinea pigs. There's no way out! What am I going to do?!_

Queen Ant Report:

_After discovering the remains of an ancient virus within the genes of a queen ant, I have been concentrating on the research of ants. The ecosystem of the ants seems truly ideal to me. There is one queen ant in each anthill, the soldier and worker ants are the queen's slaves. They dedicate their lives to the queen. The death of the queen ant means the doom of the entire anthill._

_However, the soldier and worker ants can easily be replaced as long as the queen ant is alive. This is exactly the same relationship between myself and other ignorant masses. I have succeeded in creating an ideal virus by implanting the queen ant's gene into the mother virus that Spencer found._

_I used my otherwise useless father as a test subject. However, as I expected, the virus caused a rapid change in his cells, triggering the complete destruction of his brain cells and body flesh. Furthermore, a special type of poison gas was generated inside his body, that the blue herb had no effect against._

_Because of this, I created an antidote in the case of an emergency, and stored it inside the weapon/chemical warehouse on the B2 floor. I have decided to name this virus with unimaginable potential, the "T-Veronica" virus. When I find out how I can fully utilize the power of the wonderful virus, my great research will finally be complete._

_Alexia Ashford_

If anybody knew, Alexia Ashford was very dangerous and very formidable of an opponent. Chris and Claire Redfield had already defeated Alexia Ashford once. Strider Hiryu lost a fight to Alexia Ashford and was captured for a brief amount of time. It only proved how dangerous Alexia Ashford could be of an opponent. Each and every person in the room that listened needed to be very concerned and very cautious if they ever cross paths with Alexia Ashford.

Virus Research Report:

_Work continues on the T-Veronica Virus, which I extracted from the queen ant. The more research I conduct on it, the more I am impressed by how much potential it has. I have finally implanted the virus into my own body, and discovered how to fully utilize its power._

_I will avoid making the mistake that I made on my father. I will suppress the activity of the virus at an ultra-low temperature, so that my cells will change slowly. My calculations indicate that it will take 15 years before my body will gain immunity, and become able to coexist with the virus. Until then, I have no choice but to trust the capsule that I will be in, to that inept but loyal soldier ant who is my brother._

_For me to obtain unlimited power, some risks need to be taken. When I awaken, I will be the queen... And the "T-Veronica" virus will be unleashed upon the entire world by my children. Every last creature on earth will exist to serve me. At that time, the world will achieve the perfect ecosystem, just like an anthill, but on a much grander scale. _

_Alexia Ashford_

That's when Kakashi rose from his seat. Casually, he walked down the steps towards the stage where Jill was standing as she briefed them on the incidents of Raccoon City and at Spencer Mansion. He felt that it was his time to speak up to Miss Valentine.

"We get the picture, Miss Valentine," Kakashi said in a cool and collected tone of voice. He then added, "I think I can speak for the rest of my village, we offer our assistance. However, we do need some compensation for our village."

Ken Masters then spoke up from his seat.

"Yes Mr. Hatake, we've come to a financial agreement with your Hokage."

It would seem that the Hidden Leaf Village have already been contracted to help combat the Umbrella Corporation along with protecting the daughter of the United States President Ashley Graham. The price would be a lot of money due to the fact that Orochimaru has joined forces with the Umbrella Corporation.

Jill Valentine then nodded to Kakashi.

Others rose from their seats already offering their help and assistance in taking on the dreaded Umbrella Corporation and the HCF. Now this fight would be affective everybody and the integrity of the Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

**HCF HQ**

**Wesker's Office**

Albert Wesker sat behind his desk as he now talked with three individuals sitting in front of him. After hearing word about Albert Wesker formulating a team, these three people wanted to meet with him. Always looking for powerful fighters to help him out, Albert Wesker was definitely all ears.

"Duragon C. Mikado, am I right?" Wesker asked.

That's right, sitting in front of him was the CEO of the Mikado Corporation, Duragon C. Mikado. In all actuality, Duragon was the adopted heir to the former CEO. He was trained by Mikado's right hand man Wong Leung. Seemed that he has sparked interest in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

"Yes," Duragon casually answered. He had a very smooth and serious tone of voice with him. Standing behind him was the psychotic cyborg ninja Mugetsu and the cyborg known as PD-4. Actually, there were plenty of PD-4 units.

"I hear that you're interested in working with the HCF," Wesker added.

"Yes, that's correct. I'm very interested in your biotechnology with the use of virus. You see I'm also into biotechnology. But we delve into cybernetics as well," Duragon explained.

"I've heard very much about what your corporation does," Wesker replied.

"As a gesture, I'll give you twenty of my PD-4 units," Duragon offered. He motioned for Wesker to look at the silent PD-4 model standing behind Duragon. The PD-4 units happened to be extremely formidable fighters. "They're programmed with the hardcore mindset of the Muay Thai kickboxers and they fight like them, too."

Wesker nodded, "it's a deal... Perhaps I could send them in action..."

Albert Wesker knew who to send these PD-4 units after. Either Umbrella Corporation or the STARS.


	226. Night 2: Part 4: Man of Ten

Night 2: Part 4: Man of Ten

**Outskirts of Osaka**

It had seemed that while the events with Albert Wesker had transpired, Umbrella Corporation had made the unfortunately pleasure of crossing paths with the "Man of Ten" known as Gouki who wields the deadliest form of Antsatsuken. Gouki now found himself surrounded by Umbrella commandos heavily armed with assault rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers, etc. Did he care? Not at all... To him, they weren't enough. Not even for a warm up.

"You shall all meet your demise," Gouki coldly said to the commandos.

A surveillance vehicle remained behind to gather any possible footage on Gouki to collect battle data to implant into future BOWs. A large team of commandos approximately 45-60 of them took up defensive positions ready to open fire on Gouki.

Gouki's eyes glowed red with the killing intent. His main goal was to make Ryu Hoshi submit to the Satsui No Hadou aka the Killing Waves. For now, he would show Umbrella the might of the Satsui No Hadou, one of the deadly forms of ki that Albert Wesker was seeking out to use for his own purposes.

"You are not enough, not even for a warm up," he coldly taunted the commandos.

"Get him!" ordered the commander.

Without hesitation, Gouki executed a Shakunetsu Hadou Ken sending out a red fireball with both palms of his hands directed towards a squad of Umbrella commandos.

"Take cover!"

The Shakunetsu Hadou Ken connected engulfing two of the commandos in red flames. One would have to have strong fighting wills to survive those flames. Those two commandos didn't as they quickly succumbed to the flames of Gouki's Shakunetsu Hadou Ken.

"Fire!" shouted another officer.

Three commandos took up a line formation taking a knee and opening fire on Gouki in hopes of getting a shot in on him. The rounds from their assault rifles left their respective barrels and headed towards their intended target: Gouki. These rounds could tear up a person in a matter of seconds but Gouki was by far no ordinary human. It seemed that he was a demon from within.

To Gouki, those rounds were meager. As the rounds got close enough, Gouki executed his Ashura Senku teleporting in a random direction with a few after images following after him.

"We get him?"

"Where'd he go?"

He then reappeared behind the three commandos. Without hesitation, Gouki grabbed one of the commandos from behind by the head and turned it to the left snapping it. The two other commandos quickly turned towards Gouki's direction but didn't have the time to respond. Gouki quickly threw a hard right side kick to the gut of one commando forcing him to lose air and then following up with Gou Shoryuken rising up in the air while slamming the hapless commando in the face with an upwards rising uppercut.

While up in midair, Gouki would execute a Zanku Hadouken sending two consecutive purple colored fireballs downwards nailing the other commando. Within a matter of seconds, all three commandos were taken down without a sweat.

Gouki descended downward back to the ground as another commando threw a fragmentation grenade at him. The Man of Ten simply responded by deflecting it back with another Zanku Hadouken. The grenade flew back at the commando before exploding.

There were some screams of pain that followed. About four commandos were killed and two others were critically injured. As Gouki landed on the ground, he would quickly leap high upwards into the air as the rest of the Umbrella commandos aimed upwards attempting to pump him full of lead.

"Get him!"

"He's up there!"

Gouki then charged up and executed his Tenma Gouzanku sending a series of powerful aerial fireballs that would rain down on the commandos. He was pretty disappointed that these commandos of Umbrella proved to be no challenge at all. A good half of the commandos were taken down just like that.

"Pull out!" the commander ordered.

The wounded soldiers attempted to escape from harm while the able ones would still attempt to fight off the awesome power that Gouki possessed. As Gouki landed, he executed another Ashura Senku teleported in front of another commando. He threw a barrage of punches aimed for the chest and face area with such demonic strength and speed.

The sounds of gunfire masked the sounds of Gouki breaking the commando's ribs and other bones. Quickly, Gouki executed another Ashura Senku teleporting in between five commandos in which he took down with a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku hitting them with a very hard hurricane kick. Gouki wasn't playing games and Umbrella would soon learn that.

Quickly, Gouki executed another Ashura Senku and teleported in front of nine commandos that attempted to retreat from battle. His eyes glowed. Gouki then dashed in front of them as he would execute his Shungokusatsu as everything went black for the commandos. There were sounds of loud screaming during the pain and misery that Gouki inflicted on them.

After the attack was over, all nine commandos laid on the ground dead. The small group of commandos that remained quickly escaped into a nearby vehicle and started to drive off. Would Gouki let them escape? No, he wouldn't.

Gouki's demonic eyes glowed as he executed his Massatsu Gou Hadou a powerful purple fireball that flew forward clearing up some trees and hitting the back of the escape vehicle. The vehicle sped faster trying to escape as Gouki executed another Ashura Senku appearing right in front.

"Shit!"

"What is he?!"

Gouki executed another Massatsu Gou Hadou this time launching it in the front of the vehicle. It made contact as the vehicle took damage. The driver made a turn and shifted gears to drive and took off in another direction trying to get away from Gouki.

With another Ashura Senku, Gouki appeared in front of the vehicle once again. He executed another highly charged Massatsu Gou Hadou and launching it in the truck again. Gouki's eyes glowed once again as he charged up again. The driver quickly hit reverse trying to speed away from Gouki.

But it was futile as Gouki charged up and executed a Messatsu Gou Shoryu attacking the vehicle with a series of Gou Shoryukens. The commandos screamed at the top of their lungs before the vehicle exploded due to the damage inflicted by Gouki's attacks.

There was no escape and Gouki had just wiped out a good number of Umbrella commandos. However, there were still people inside the surveillance vehicle keeping track of Gouki. They were pretty scared. Luckily, they weren't noticed by Gouki or they would've been severely fucked.

A group of Umbrella cargo planes with stealth technology flew above the location where Gouki had just wiped out a large platoon of Umbrella commandos. But they seemed to have something else in store for Gouki and were about to release whatever it was in their containers.

"Drop the cargo," ordered the commander.

Upon hearing the order, the planes' cargo opened their hatches as large metal crates descended downwards with parachutes attached to them. The crates slowly descended downwards landing in random locations surrounding Gouki.

Gouki's eyes glowed as he looked at the crates that landed in various positions surrounding him. The crates were electronically locked. However, the electronic locks quickly disengaged and the crates opened up. Inside those rectangular prism crates were very hungry zombies looking for a meal. Guess what? These zombies found a possible meal in Gouki.

His eyes glowed as he saw the hungry zombies leaving their respective crates staggering towards Gouki. The Antsatsuken master gave out a grunt and awaited the slow staggering zombies that wanted a piece of his flesh. He waited a bit as he executed a Shakunetsu Hadou Ken sending a red fireball headed in one direction. Gouki could hear the zombies' moan for hunger as they limped and staggered closer to him.

As the first fireball connected, a few zombies caught on fire. The flames from the red fireball quickly engulfed their bodies. But the ignited zombies were still staggering around. Gouki would pull off an Ashura Senku quickly teleporting in front of the flaming zombies and would quickly dispatch them with a bunch of hard punches and kicks.

Gouki's strikes were very ungodly. Another zombie came from behind and attempted to bite the back of Gouki's shoulder but would soon have its head splattered into pieces with a hard back thrust kick. But there were still plenty of zombies left for Gouki to fight off. This fight would be far from over.

Turning one direction, Gouki would launch a Gou Hadouken sending it towards a few more zombies. As the zombies got hit, the awesome power of the Satsui No Hadou would make their heads explode momentarily. Their decomposed bodies wouldn't be able to withstand the devastating power of the Satsui No Hadou. Another zombie attempted to latch onto Gouki only to lose its head via a Gou Shoryuken.

As Gouki ascended up into the air, he would launch a Zanku Hadouken sending two purple fireballs descending downwards and taking out about seven zombies. He had dispatched over ten zombies without having to break a sweat. But there were more zombies coming Gouki's way and they each wanted to piece of him. Their moans became louder as they continued to stagger closer. Their corpses let out a very sick rancid smell to make any human throw up.

But it seemed that Gouki was immune to their horrid and putrid sent. They were hungry for Gouki, but he didn't care at all. To him, this was very good exercise. He threw a hard uppercut tearing to pieces a head of another hungry zombie. Quickly, he would execute a hard spinning hook kick tearing off the jaw of a nearby zombie. Without the jaw, the zombie wouldn't be able to attempt to bite Gouki.

He turned another horde of zombies quickly executing another Shakunetsu Hadou Ken sending another red fireball headed in their direction. The zombies moaned louder as they were quickly engulfed by the flames. Gouki then executed another Ashura Senku teleporting in between a large horde of zombies only to nail them with hard punches and kicks. He was definitely having a fun time taking on these zombies which were a result of the dreaded T-Virus that Umbrella had cooked up.

Once those zombies were dispatched, Gouki executed another Ashura Senku. He appeared before another group of flesh-hungry zombies. Gouki didn't waste any time tearing each of these zombies from limb to limb. None of these zombies ever had a chance.

The operatives inside the surveillance vehicle managed to get very good data off of Gouki's fight against the commandos and the zombies. But these zombies probably wouldn't be enough to quench Gouki's thirst for fighting for the night.

**Osaka Castle Ote Gate, South Stone Wall**

It was pretty silent at night due to what's been going on with Umbrella and the HCF. However, the air changed as the wind started to get slightly violent. Seemed that something supernatural was going on at this very moment. Soon a blue orb of energy started to materialize within one of the open areas of the gate to Castle Osaka. It was a bright blue orb of energy.

Soon the orb of energy quickly dissipated. A lone figure sat up and shaking his head. It was Cloud Strife, a former operative of SOLDIER that was part of the Shinra Corporation and current member of the resistance group Avalanche. For some reason, he had now found himself on Earth. Osaka, Japan to be more exact. Luckily, he had his Buster Sword with him as well.

"Where am I?" Cloud asked himself. He holstered his large Buster Sword over his back observing his surroundings. Cloud couldn't sense any traces of mako or materia on this planet. However, Cloud still had his materia on him which would come in handy due to the current situation he was hurled into.

With one look, Cloud looked at Osaka Castle. It was a very beautiful castle.

"Reminds me of Wutai," Cloud said to himself. Yes, Wutai was the home country of Yuffie Kisaragi, the resident ninja and materia thief. He had wished that Yuffie was here due to all the materia she would have on hand. Shaking his head a bit, Cloud pulled out a pair of shades and placed them over his eyes.

He would head into the direction of the busy streets of Osaka in an attempt to blend into the crowd. This was all very strange to Cloud. But he was sent here for a reason. Cloud immediately left Osaka Castle and set foot on the busy streets.

Normally the residents of Osaka would look at Cloud strangely, but people like Cloud were the "norm" at the moment. Due to Umbrella bio-engineered monsters and zombies. A high chance that Cloud would run into one of those things soon enough.

However, a few Umbrella operatives were in hiding and happened to witness Cloud's sudden appearance and managed to gather the intel. The intel on Cloud Strife was immediately transmitted to the main Umbrella HQ that happened to be underwater for Alexia Ashford to examine.

"This is very much like my world..." Cloud said. It made him think of the Golden Saucer casino. Without hesitation, he would start searching the city streets. The place was very foreign to Cloud Strife but however, he happened to know Japanese.

"They speak the same language?" Cloud asked himself.

It was very strange to the young man. He looked up at the big screens and paid close attention to the ads talking about the Mark of the Millennium Tournament. Cloud would pay very close attention to some of the fighters on screen demonstrating their fighting ability.

"A tournament?"

**Private Conference Room**

**Private Office**

Jill Valentine sat back on a leather sofa thinking about the briefing she had just given to the large audience explaining to them about the threats of the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF. For the first time, Jill was actually reaching out for help despite the danger she'd be putting all these people in. But it looked as if these people already knew the risks of what they were getting themselves into.

"You okay?" Guile asked as he walked towards the sofa and taking a seat next to Jill.

Jill nodded, "yeah, I'm fine."

Guile gave Jill an assuring nod of confidence, "it's a hard step, you know? I know I'm putting my family in danger by joining you. But there are things that have to go beyond friends and family. Such as the well being of the world and the people that live in it. It's a soldier's duty to protect that."

"Thank you," Jill replied back to Guile. This was something that Jill needed. She needed friends and people that would be there for her.

"This isn't just your battle anymore," Guile replied. He then continued, "what Umbrella is doing is wrong and very unethical. Groups like the Umbrella Corporation need to be stopped or more people get hurt. We've already dealt with zombies and monsters so far in the game. For some reason Umbrella wants to destroy this tournament for some reason. We won't let them do that nor will we let them damage the world."

Jill nodded. Guile's profound words touched her heart deeply. He was right. It wasn't just her fight anymore. Others have been hurt in the process. And now they would be coming together. Their enemies were joining the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF. The enemies of those enemies were now Jill's allies. Such as the Hidden Leaf Village which were one of Orochimaru's biggest enemies. Now the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf were now Jill's allies.

Same thing could be the Shinigami that combat the Hollows and Sosuke Aizen. Since Aizen had joined Wesker's group, the Shinigami were now Jill's allies as well. The Straw Hat Pirates were also Jill's allies because of their enemies joining Albert Wesker's Fallen Stars. Inuyasha and his group were now Jill's allies due to Naraku and the Band of Seven joining forces with Alexia Ashford and the Umbrella Corporation.

Geese Howard had joined with Albert Wesker prompting Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Joe Higashi, and the others to join Jill Valentine. Everybody was connected one way or another. What Umbrella and HCF were doing, it effected everybody.

Chun-Li entered the room. Apparently, she heard the conversation between Jill and Guile. It was time for Chun-Li to put in her two cents, "I have to agree with what my friend says, Jill. Bison murdered my father a long time ago and I'm still hunting him. The moment Bison decided to align himself with Umbrella, they too have become my enemies."

Jill nodded. She was very familiar with M. Bison and Shadowlaw. Shadowlaw dealt in prostitution, drug dealing, and arms trading. They also kidnapped the best martial artists and employed them to be Shadowlaw operatives. It was either join Shadowlaw or die.

The STARS operative thought about the other opposing forces she would have to go up against as well. This was going to be an all out war and Jill would need all the help she could get.

"It seems that a massive war's going to take place," Jill said.

**Outskirts of Osaka**

Gouki stood in the middle of a flaming wreck littered with the decimated corpses of the zombies that were laid to waste as they attempted to snack on his body. He would quickly jump up into the air to avoid getting grabbed by another slow and hungry zombie. In retaliation, Gouki would execute a Tenma Kuujin Kyaku diving downwards and taking out the zombie's head with a diving kick.

His strikes were very ungodly and very capable of tearing simple zombies apart like he was doing right now. He would throw a hard side kick snapping the neck of another zombie and shutting off all functions to the brain. Gouki then turned to face another group of zombies and execute a Gou Hadouken. Upon impact, the surge of power caused the zombies to explode into blood and chunks.

The power was too much for these simple zombies to handle. He paused a bit as he waited for more zombies that came at him from all directions. There were about twenty to thirty-five zombies coming from all directions. They wanted to tear Gouki apart and feast on his flesh. But it wouldn't be happening at all.

Gouki simply grunted. The moaning zombies continued to make their way towards Gouki. As they got close enough, Gouki would let them have it.

He charged up and would execute his Messatsu Gou Rasen which he would do a fully charged super Hurricane Kick. It would travel vertically as Akuma rose up into the air and dragging those hungry zombies up with him in a vacuum motion. The awesome speed and might of the attack ended up being way too much as these zombies were torn to shreds as it their infected blood rained over the flames of the wreckage Gouki had caused a bit earlier.

The master of Antsatsuken proved to be too dangerous for the Umbrella Corporation to comprehend. Umbrella had underestimated Gouki's fighting ability. And now, Umbrella would be witnessing the awesome power and might of Gouki's demonic energy. The same energy that Wesker was on the receiving end of several nights ago.

As Gouki landed on the ground, he saw that even more zombies would be closing in on him. They definitely wanted a piece of this man. Umbrella operatives continued to keep close watch on the battle between Gouki and the zombies that were infected by the T-Virus.

This time, the zombies staggered much faster all wanting a piece of him. They got close but it was as close as they would get. Gouki's eyes glowed as the zombies closed in on him ready to pile up on him to tear off his limbs and tear out his organs to be feasted upon. As they started to pile onto Gouki, he would let those zombies have it.

Gouki lifted up his hand and slammed it onto the ground hard as large purple flames surrounded him. The flames had a strong demonic aura that easily consumed the zombies that tried to pile onto Gouki. Umbrella had never witnessed something so awesome yet terrifying as this. These people had no idea what they were getting themselves into by crossing paths with Gouki.

"Shit, he just burned them all!"

"We've gathered enough data, let's get the hell out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Quickly, the surveillance vehicle quickly took off. They had seen enough of what Gouki was highly capable off and didn't need to see anything else. It was a look of pure terror as these operatives witnessed Gouki laying everything else to waste.

This was a very scary sight indeed.

Gouki hadn't noticed the hidden vehicle leave due to him fighting off the zombies.

**Underwater Umbrella HQ**

**Alexia's Office**

Alexia Ashford sat behind her desk examining data that she had just received from her operatives. She had paid close attention to footage captured by operatives of Cloud Strife making his unscheduled arrival on Earth. It had piqued her curiosity.

"A warrior..." Alexia said. She wanted to assemble a group of warriors to counteract Albert Wesker's Fallen Stars group. But she sensed something about Cloud. "He would be no good to me," she said to herself. Alexia then cleared her throat.

She sent an order to the operatives to keep a close watch on him. To Alexia, things that she didn't understand were perceived as threats. It was pretty interesting to see and such. Alexia had been hearing of fighters popping from from different worlds, dimensions, time frames, etc.

"It seems the higher powers are against me," Alexia said with a hint of anger. She now wanted to take over those higher powers. Instead of focusing on just the Earth, Alexia thought about taking over all of time and space with the use of the T-Veronica virus.

She sipped her glass of wine. It had really got her thinking about life beyond the planet Earth and bigger thoughts about ruling over that life.

"Why settle for just Earth?" Alexia asked herself. She had the resources for biotechnology. But she lacked computer technology in which groups like COBRA and Shadowlaw could provide for her. The devious female genius got the thinking.

Then she received footage of combat data gathered on Gouki. Alexia took another sip and started to examine the footage. She couldn't stand to watch much of it after watching Gouki in action on the screen cleaning house with a bunch of zombies that were infected with the T-Virus. It was something Alexia couldn't see happening but it was.

Alexia was now seething in anger as her body started to heat up. She wanted Gouki dead now because he had humiliated the might of the Umbrella Corporation.

"Add this person to the "kill" list," Alexia ordered.

She would order to have the most powerful BOWs sent in an attempt to dispatch Gouki. Alexia could sense the demonic aura that Gouki possessed and that angered her. Seemed that he had power that could rival that of Alexia Ashford's.

"You must be destroyed in the pride of the family name," Alexia said with an angry yet snobbish tone of voice.


	227. Night 2: Part 5: The Younger Travers

Night 2: Part 5: The Younger Travers

**Subway Terminal**

Kyle Travers, the younger brother of Cody Travers had now found himself in Osaka, Japan. He had received the call from his older brother to get to Osaka as fast as he could. Cody barely briefed him on the details of what was going on. But Kyle did understand the part of Umbrella Corporation, monsters, zombies, the Mark of the Millennium Tournament, etc. Being a former United States Marine, Kyle still had connections in the United States military.

His first mission was to meet up with his older brother Cody at the Mark of the Millennium Hotel. But from what he heard from Cody, it was easier said than done. Kyle was a bit skeptical about zombies but believed some of it from what he saw on the news regarding the incident in Raccoon City which resulted in the place being nuked to Hell. The ex-Marine stood in the terminal as the subway car stopped. Kyle packed light but had a side pouch with him. Plus he had on a long coat as well as if he was hiding something.

The doors opened as Kyle and a few people stepped through. It was getting late at night. But the people were still outside having tons of fun due to the popularity of the tournament. Stepping into the subway car, Kyle casually walked to the nearest seat and sat down.

The doors closed and the subway car started moving from this station to the next station. There would only be a few stations to the main station where Kyle would have to get off to headed towards his destination to meet Cody, Jessica, Haggar, Guy, and the others. Kyle leaned back and let out a grunt. Something definitely big was going on and Kyle was pretty clueless about it.

For now, Kyle would just enjoy the peaceful ride. He closed his eyes a bit for a brief moment of rest. It's been awhile since Kyle was involved with something big. Kyle had recently helped his friends stop a gang from distributing a drug known as Glow. The fighting was pretty intense and a lot of people got killed, including a police officer that was helping Kyle the whole time.

Soon the subway car made its next stop. It was nothing strange and unusual about this stop. A few more people got on the subway car minding their own business. The people were talking in Japanese. Kyle only knew bits of the Japanese language in which Guy was teaching him the whole time. But there's always room to learn new things. Once he got to the hotel, Kyle would demand Cody tell him everything that's been going on for the last few weeks. During the flight to Osaka, Kyle heard about the tournament being put on hold. He wanted to know what exactly he was getting himself into.

From what Cody also told Kyle, he would also have to meet Jill Valentine of STARS. He said that Jill could fill Kyle on all the details of everything that's been going on. Kyle's been pretty curious of what's been going on with the Umbrella Corporation. The man was skeptical of very big corporations and other big things.

The subway car made its way to the next stop as the doors opened. However, there were no people at this stop. Meanwhile, the driver just received a radio message.

"_Get the hell out of there, now!"_

"Why? What's wrong?"

"_Police just sealed the station off. Something went wrong... People eating each other alive!"_

"What?! Are you serious?"

The driver was interrupted as a person was banging on the side of the window. He looked and saw that a hungry zombie was standing there with his icy white eyes growling. Seemed that the zombie wanted to make the driver into his next meal. Quickly, the driver pressed the button closing the doors into the subway car.

There were screams of fear coming from the other cars. As the doors closed, several zombies managed to enter into the subway cars. You know how automated doors work. If one door opens, they all open.

Kyle opened his eyes and saw what was going on. He quickly jumped to his feet to take action. But he really wasn't believing what he was seeing. There were flesh hungry zombies right in front of him. They wanted a piece of him to feast on.

"What the fuck...?" Kyle muttered out. It was pretty damn unreal to Kyle's eyes.

The zombies staggered towards Kyle trying to grab a piece of him. There were screams coming from the car next to Kyle's. Seems that there were passengers that needed to be saved. It was time for Kyle to get into action and take down these zombies.

Kyle quickly threw off his jacket. He had on his normal clothes but had on a tactical vest with several grenades, a combat knife, a katana on his back, a baseball bat also on his back, a handgun, a shotgun, and an SMG. The man was ready to lay down a can of whoopass.

"Shit, Cody was right all along!" Kyle exclaimed. But he didn't have any time as the zombies paced towards him. He didn't have any time to stop and think. It was time to take action. Kyle quickly drew his handgun and opened fire on the zombies.

To be sure, Kyle aimed downwards to the gut and fired off a round. But the zombie continued coming at him.

"Shit..." Kyle groaned. He them aimed upwards at the forehead and opened fire. With a pop, the zombie fell to the floor lifeless. Kyle did the same thing to the other zombies that were in the same subway car as him. With all the zombies dead on the floor, Kyle quickly made his way towards the next car. However the doors were still open with more zombies headed his way.

Raising his gun up again, Kyle popped another few zombies making their way to the subway car. As a Marine, one is required to be proficient with the use of firearms. Kyle quickly made his way into the next subway car with his adrenaline pumping like crazy. He's never been in a situation such as this dealing with hungry flesh-eating zombies.

Kyle quickly popped the rest of the zombies in that subway car. He motioned for the passengers to stay behind him. Before making his way, Kyle pressed the button to a radio communicating with the driver.

"Punch it!" Kyle commanded.

"_Uh, alright! The doors are still open, though!"_

"Floor it, now!"

Kyle then turned to towards the passengers telling them to hang tight.

"Hang on," Kyle said. With manual force, Kyle went to close one of the doors on the subway car. From the window, he could see the zombies staggering towards the subway car. "Fuck, how many of them are there..?"

He would quickly holster his hand gun and unhook his SMG and stand behind the other door of the subway car that was still open. Kyle would pull the trigger and letting out a spray of bullets taking out as many of the zombies as possible. The SMG would soon empty out only to have the empty magazine taken out and replaced with a new one.

"It's a good thing I loaded up," Kyle said to himself as he quickly popped the new magazine into the SMG. His heart was beating faster and faster.

Kyle would continue spraying his SMG at the zombies that continued to stagger towards the subway car. At the same time the subway car would slowly gain momentum and start moving on the tracks. But it was still too damn slow in Kyle's opinion. The zombies continued to board the other subway cars trying to make their way into the subway car with Kyle and the other passengers.

Quickly, Kyle would force the other door on the subway car to close. The next subway car was empty as a light bulb sparked in Kyle's head. He quickly rushed into the next subway car and quickly closed the doors as fast as he could. Soon that subway car was secured as Kyle motioned for the passengers to enter that subway car and stay put.

"Stay put," Kyle said to the passengers with a serious tone of voice. That was all he said as he made his way towards the next subway car which was packed with hungry zombies. He didn't hesitate as he opened fire on the crowd of hungry zombies. It was shooting fish in a barrel.

_There's too many of them..._

He couldn't resort to the grenades due to the structural damage it would cause to the subway cars. Damaging the cars wasn't something he wanted to do. Especially being in a situation where he had to fight off a bunch of hungry zombies. The SMG went empty with still plenty of zombies left in the car to kill. Kyle quickly whipped out his handgun and repeatedly popped the rest of the incoming zombies.

"Undead sons of bitches..." Kyle muttered. He quickly reloaded both the handgun and SMG and went back into action. The doors to that car closed up allowing Kyle to secure the area. There were still more subway cars to secure.

Another body rose up from the floor trying to grab Kyle from behind. It would be sent to the ground with a hard spinning hook kick from Kyle's right foot. Then Kyle would pop the zombie in the head before it could get to its feet again.

Kyle then turned towards the door and opened up the door to the next subway car unloading his SMG into the zombies that inhabited the area. It was a bloody mess. But Kyle had cleaning up to do. Being able to reach his destination pretty much counted on doing a good clean up job. As Kyle took down the zombies, he would use his strength to close both the doors in the subway car. He didn't need anymore zombies boarding the subway.

After reloading the SMG again, Kyle charged through into the next subway car. He was too late, the passengers inside were already the zombies' next meal. The grizzly sight made Kyle want to vomit. It truly was a very sickening sight.

"This is so fucked up..." Kyle said under his breath. He watched carefully as the zombies were tearing a young woman apart. One zombie tore her head off with the bloodied spinal column exposed. Another zombie quickly latched onto the dead girl's left arm before tearing it out of the socket and feasting on it shortly after. It was a truly sickening sight.

_Shit, I'm gonna be sick..._

Kyle Travers wanted to vomit on the inside. But he had to keep cool. He wasn't that far from the destination to meet his older brother, Cody. Cody needed him more than ever. And Kyle would have to survive this ordeal to reach his brother.

Swallowing his breath, Kyle did what had to be done. He aimed his SMG and pulled the trigger firing a spray of bullets taking out as many zombies as he could. Kyle felt sorry for the woman who ended up becoming the zombies' next meal.

"What's going on?" he asked rhetorically. It was starting to get to him. They were much worse than fighting those glowheads. At least the glowheads don't go feasting on people. Kyle was starting to see how much of a really bullshit world this was.

Kyle only had about three magazines left of his SMG and about four clips into his handgun. He didn't want to use his shotgun in such closed quarters. There was always his fists and melee weapons. Kyle would have to be extra careful because he could get infected with the T-Virus.

He quickly whipped out the titanium baseball bat that holstered on the back of his tactical vest. Kyle was definitely ready to bust some zombie skulls up. As he sealed off the subway car, Kyle charged forward into the next car. There were five zombies staggering around and spotted Kyle staggering towards him wanting a fresh meal.

"Oh no you don't, you undead fucks..." Kyle muttered to the zombies.

Kyle charged forward and threw a hard front snap kick to the gut of the first zombie forcing it to hunch over. With that, Kyle just let the zombie have it with the Overhead Bat Strike bashing the head with a overhead bat swing. The force of the blow and the decomposition of the head was a messy combination. It's head splattered into hundreds of bits and pieces.

It was a pretty gruesome sight.

But Kyle had to continue moving forth. It wouldn't be long until the subway reached its destination and Kyle had to survive this ordeal. He charged down the corridor of the subway car swinging his baseball bat left and right smashing in zombie head after zombie head.

His heart was beating faster and faster with each passing minute. Kyle wanted to take down all the zombies in the subway car as possible. This was definitely different from fighting those glowheads. As this subway car was secured, Kyle walked to the end and pressed the button opening the door to the next subway car. The next car was clear with no zombies with Kyle letting out a sigh of relief.

Kyle quickly rushed down the narrow corridor towards the next subway car. This one happened to be crammed full of hungry zombies. Holstering the baseball bat, Kyle pulled out the shotgun and opened fire sending shell after shell filling the subway car with blood, guts, and bone fragments. The zombies' blood was painted on the floor, the windows, the ceiling, the chairs, etc.

He was breathing hard. Kyle had never seen as much death as this before in his life. As the shotgun emptied, Kyle whipped out the handgun and emptied out the clip on the last of the zombies in the subway car. Kyle paused for a brief moment as he quickly reloaded the shotgun and the handgun.

"I can't stop, Cody needs me," Kyle said to himself under his breath. Cody did need him and Kyle needed to make it through no matter what.

Kyle wanted to vomit so badly but kept it in.

"I feels like I'm in Hell," he added. Taking a deep breath, Kyle rushed into the next subway car and saw no zombies in sight. It was a relief as Kyle stopped a bit to catch his breath. The terror of those flesh eating zombies seemed to get to Kyle. He was truly freaked out. But he wouldn't have the time to be scared nor freaked out right now.

Kyle had to clean the subway cars of all the zombies.

He didn't waste any time storming into the next subway car and emptying out the shotgun on the next group of zombies that inhabited it. With fierce determination, Kyle tore the zombies apart with each shell that he fired. The instinct to survive was great.

"How many of you freaks are out there?!" Kyle exclaimed blowing the head off the last zombie.

Quickly, Kyle rushed into the next subway car while reloading his shotgun. There were six zombies inside. Without hesitation, Kyle opened fire and took down the zombies one by one. Heads were blown apart, arms were blasted off, etc.

Kyle quickly secured the subway car and made his way towards the next car. This one was full of hungry zombies that have already feasted on the bodies of five passengers. He was too late to save them. As a Marine, he learned that he can't save everybody. Placing the shotgun back, Kyle held the SMG in his hands and opened fire on the group of zombies spraying them left and right with a hail of flying bullets.

"C'mon, almost there..." Kyle said to himself.

He shook off everything and stormed into the next subway car and blasted through the zombies inside with the shotgun. Kyle wanted to get out of the subway car as soon as possible. Being in closed quarters with hungry zombies wasn't a good mix at all. But Kyle was in this predicament and he had to find his way out of this predicament as well.

The rest of the subway cars were empty. Soon the subway car would slow down and make its way towards the subway stop in which Kyle would be getting off at. All the doors opened up as the police quick made their way towards the subway terminal with their guns drawn.

Kyle staggered out falling to his knees. The ordeal was over for now. Not being able to retrain himself, Kyle vomited on the floor. He then coughed a bit before puking even more.

"Is it over?" Kyle asked.

The police officers ran over to Kyle and helped him on his feet. Kyle broke free and ran towards the nearest trash can and puked right inside. Police officers standing by looked away as Kyle continued puking into the trash can. It was the first time that Kyle had seen something so sickening as a bunch of hungry zombies let alone hungry zombies munching on human flesh.

"What the fuck happened?!" Kyle asked. He quickly vomited into the trash can again. The man wouldn't be able to eat or drink anything for quite some time.

"Calm down," pleaded one of the officers.

"How the fucking hell can I calm down?" Kyle asked. He couldn't calm down after seeing such a gory sight. Kyle was breathing heavily as the officers rushed forward to help him walk. This was extremely insane in Kyle's eyes. He would have to have a very long talk with his brother Cody afterwards.

Several paramedics rushed into the subway terminal to check on the passengers and Kyle. It would take Kyle some time to recover from what he had just seen and experienced.

"Just get me to my brother," Kyle demanded.


	228. Night 2: Part 6: Enemy Alliances

Night 2: Part 6: Enemy Alliances

**HCF Hangar Alpha-1**

Jack Krauser stood in front of a formation of a company of one-hundred and sixty PD-4 units that were mass produced by the Mikado Corporation. Due to J. Krauser's loyalty, he was awarded command over the company. The company had four platoons with four squads each. Each squad had about 10 PD-4 units to each. From what Wesker heard, these PD-4 units were highly capable fighters that could take on the toughest of the BOWs that Umbrella and HCF has to offer.

However, Wesker wanted these PD-4 units to be used against the force of heroes that Jill Valentine was forming up. Jill's been gaining allies left and right since the start of the tournament in Osaka. Umbrella definitely needed more manpower. For now, the company of PD-4 units would be pretty much focused on exterminating Jill Valentine and her friends. But they would be making more frequent attacks on the Umbrella Corporation as well.

Carefully, the former soldier inspected each and every PD-4 unit. They had a very feminine voice to them which startled J. Krauser a bit. But he had the So'unga sword on him that would give him Hellish powers beyond dreams.

These PD-4 units were known as bionoids which are humanoid weapons developed by the Mikado Corporation. After the first few prototypes, more were mass produced. Albert Wesker has access to some of the more advanced PD-4 units.

Several HCF soldiers all dressed in tactical style clothing were called out to the middle of the hangar. There were eight men in total all armed with simple combat knives. J. Krauser commanded one of the PD-4 units to stand in the center of the eight commandos. With the So'unga in hand, J. Krauser commanded the eight commandos to attack.

The random PD-4 unit stood in the center as its eye glowed bright red ready to attack. Commando-1 came at the PD-4 from the left side only to be quickly nailed with a spinning back kick by PD-4's right leg. The kick to the gut hurt a lot forcing the commando to hunch over only to be met by a hard jumping knee strike coming from PD-4's left leg.

SMACK!

Commando-1 flew back and hit the floor hard with his nose broken and bleeding. PD-4 did a total number in only two moves. Commandos 2 & 3 rushed at PD-4 from the front only to be floored by a hard spin kick with the left leg. Both the commandos were knocked unconscious by PD-4's hard kick. PD-4 would quickly dispatch the other five commandos with the Lighting Whip attack extending the left arm in a lightning whip fashion.

J. Krauser gave out a whistle stating that he was pretty much impressed by the performance of the PD-4 units. It was time to send these PD-4 units out and test them against what the Umbrella Corporation had to offer. He was incredibly loyal to Albert Wesker. However, the So'unga sword was telling J. Krauser to not listen to him anymore and follow his own path to power.

At that moment, Albert Wesker had just entered the hanger adjusting his shades a bit. He had observed the display put on by that PD-4 unit. A smile crept across Wesker's face.

"Duragon Mikado had made good on his offer," Wesker stated seeing how that PD-4 unit floored eight highly trained commandos in under thirty seconds flat. "Now, if we tried them on Umbrella's weapons. That should be an interesting show."

J. Krauser nodded, "I got permission?"

"Yes, you do. Take two squads of these units and hit this location," Wesker explained taking out a PDA with a designated location. "This here is an Umbrella facility forty miles east of Osaka. A transport helicopter will fly you out to the drop off zone in one hour. Basically steal as much research as you can on Umbrella's new weapons. Take down everybody that gets in your way and regroup at the rendezvous point for extraction."

"Alright," J. Krauser replied.

"Oh, this came. HCF's archaeologists discovered this artifact. You're doing so well with the sword, thought you could use this in your arsenal as well," Wesker offered.

"Oh?" J. Krauser asked.

Wesker held out a Japanese halberd which were two swords put together, "it's called the Naginata of Kenkon or the Blade of Heaven and Earth. Heard it contains a lot of power. I'm not much of a blade person, thought you could use it."

J. Krauser nodded taking the blade.

"In an hour, right?" J. Krauser asked rhetorically. He then walked off towards the weapons storage room. A soldier had to stock up on weapons and ammo. But with the So'unga and Naginata of Kenkon, he really didn't need guns and ammo.

"Exactly," Wesker calmly answered walking off from the hangar entrance. He had full confidence in Jack Krauser's ability as an HCF operative. Also Wesker was pretty confident about his newly assembled Fallen Stars group.

The Fallen Stars were doing an exceptionally good job in neutralizing Umbrella's forces. But Wesker was always looking to recruit more people into the ranks of his Fallen Stars. Each of them would be joining for their own reasons.

However, Wesker was curious to know what forces Alexia Ashford would be gathering as well. Wesker would slowly walk off only to run into a Mamodo known as Zeno and his bookkeeper Deufo. It was very strange yet interesting that such a little boy could harness so much power but required a spell reader.

"Zeno, am I right?" Wesker asked.

"I want to go on that mission, too," Zeno replied. He then added, "I need the practice before I take on my brother, Zatch." The boy had immense anger, hatred, and sadism in his eyes. "I want to show my worth to your HCF," he added.

Wesker nodded, "very well. Inform Mr. Krauser about your volunteering."

"You'll help me take care of Zatch and the others, right?" Zeno asked.

"Why of course," Wesker replied. He then added, "I'll help you become Mamodo king." With that Wesker parted ways and continued walking around the Umbrella Compound. Zeno along with Deufo went the opposite way and entered the hangar. The two of them would be joining Jack Krauser's mission in hitting the designated Umbrella facility.

Wesker then decided to head out to check on the other members of the Fallen Stars group to see if they were satisfied. After all, Wesker still needed their assistance in taking down Umbrella and the meddlesome STARS group.

Jill Valentine got to witness how dangerous he has become with his hired help. He followed the route as other powerful villains, hire very formidable fighters. With the Fallen Stars, Wesker had already gained lots of momentum in fighting against the Umbrella Corporation. However, Wesker wasn't aware of the hired help that Umbrella was receiving as well. They'd probably find out later down the road.

The Fallen Stars was a powerful group. But Wesker was always searching for more fighters to fill in the ranks. To him, the more fighters the better. He even had the help of the Foot Clan along with its leader the Shredder and his protege, Karai who was a very formidable ninja and a fighter. Someone that Wesker could depend on along with Shredder's clan of ninjas as well.

There was also the alliance with Geese Howard, Wolfgang Krauser, and Kain R. Heinlein. Those three also proved to be powerful fighters. Plus Wolfgang had his right hand man, Lawrence Blood at his side. Each man was dangerous in his own right. Wesker remembered how he was beaten at the hands of Geese Howard in turn where they made an agreement with each other. For now, Wesker would work with Geese because he could use his assistance in squashing some of Jill's allies who happen to be his enemies, too.

**Recreation Room**

The members of the Akatsuki consisting of: Itachi Uchiha, Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu occupied one of the main recreation rooms. It was designated for members of the Fallen Stars and only the Fallen Stars. Wesker had heard so much about the Akatsuki and decided to hire them. And he had learned certain enemies of the Akatsuki had either aligned themselves with Jill Valentine and the STARS or with Alexia Ashford and the Umbrella Corporation.

Sasori was brought back using HCF's technology. He was in a new and improved mechanical body making him a much better fighter. The puppeteer of Akatsuki was in one corner carving up new wooden puppets. However, he would also use actual corpses of fallen enemies and turn them into puppets as well. Sasori couldn't wait to get back into the action and test out his puppets in battle.

But that would come in due time.

Deidera at the moment was working on new clay sculptures. However, his clay sculptures were pretty explosive with the power of a nuclear explosive. HCF managed to give Deidera a replacement to his missing hand which was warped into another dimension via Kakashi's Mugenkyo Sharigan. His skill in making explosive clay sculptures was invaluable. It's what made Deidera a very formidable fighter.

Ada Wong had entered the recreation room where a vending machine was in place. She was pretty thirsty and definitely needed a drink and it was the closest vending machine to her location. But there was a feeling of fear behind that cool and calm exterior of Ada's. Her eyes scanned the large recreation room eying all the members of Akatsuki. Ada didn't want to be left alone in a room full of these murderers. But then again, Ada could be considered a killer at times.

She was uneasy being around all these people that weren't "normal." Wesker had managed to get himself a large group of highly skilled fighters under HCF's payroll. That pretty much terrified Ada. Perhaps to a point where she would be no longer needed at all.

Casually, Ada walked towards the soda machine and put in some change. She pressed a button for some orange soda then a can of orange soda came inside the slot. It was an uneasy feeling being around these assassins. Grabbing her can, Ada slowly made her way towards the exit. She didn't want to be in the room with the Akatsuki any longer.

"Leaving so soon?" Hidan asked turning his attention towards Ada.

"I was just getting a drink," Ada calmly answered. Deep inside, those Akatsuki people really scared the living daylights out of her. She had heard all about what they were highly capable of and it terrified her. They were more terrifying than the zombies and other BOWs that she's faced.

"You should have some fun with us some time," Hidan offered. He was a person that enjoyed total chaos and destruction. Due to his religion worshiping an evil god. Anything less than total destruction was considered a sin.

This was why Hidan joined Akatsuki. And this was why Hidan was fully supportive of the idea of Akatsuki joining forces with the HCF.

"Some other time," Ada responded calmly as she left the room. She couldn't stand to be in the room any longer with those Akatsuki people.

"I don't trust her," Itachi coldly responded.

"She's a woman," Kisame replied back towards his friend. He then added, "you can't trust most women. Women are downright evil."

Sasori and Deidara nodded in agreement.

"Forget that woman," Deidara finished before going back to making his clay sculptures.

**Hallway**

Ada sipped her can of soda as she walked down the hallway. She casually passed by the female ninja and second command of the Foot Clan known as Karai, who was dangerous in her own right. From what Ada learned, Karai was not a person that should ever be crossed. But the Shredder was much deadlier. However, Ada hadn't met with the Shredder yet.

"It's nice to see another woman around here," Karai directed towards Ada.

Ada stopped as Karai spoke to her. She faced Karai with a calm and casual smile. "Yes, it is nice to see another woman around this facility. You're Karai, right?"

Karai gave Ada a nod, "that is correct. And you are?"

"I'm Ada," Ada answered introducing yourself to Karai.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ada," Karai responded as she extended her hand.

Ada nodded shaking Karai's hand.

"It was nice meeting you," Karai said and added, "I must tend to my master. I'll see you again soon." With that, she walked off in the opposite direction of Ada.

"See you around, too," Ada said walking off in the other direction. To her, Karai seemed to be the most stable of them all. Everybody else seemed to be pretty damn psychotic and murderous in her own opinion. It was times like this that Ada wished she wasn't on Wesker's payroll. She was slowly starting to be scared of Jack Krauser who was given two mystical weapons that both contained demonic power. And Krauser was already powerful with the variant of the T-Virus that Wesker was given. Also, Krauser was a former soldier in the United States Government. Krauser was definitely the one person to look out for.

Ada continued walking down the narrow hallway only to stop and look through an open door. She turned to look through the doorway and saw both Toguro and Sensui sitting around engaged in some conversation. Quietly, Ada kept to the side of the all to pick up what they were saying. Ada heard them talk about the boy known as Yusuke Urameshi. It brought back the memory on how Yusuke's group managed to cut off some of Wesker's limbs.

Wesker definitely wanted to get revenge on those boys. He wanted to get revenge on all the fighters that had gotten in his way. Which was the reason for Wesker to align himself with such powerful warriors to counteract the support that Jill Valentine was gaining.

Ada left the two to their conversation. She then passed by Kikyo, the resurrected priestess. The woman seemed to be normal, but her aura somewhat startled Ada a bit. Kikyo gave Ada a nod before walking off in the opposite direction.

The female agent only heard bits and fragments of Kikyo's story. She heard that Kikyo's arch-nemesis Naraku had joined forces with the Umbrella Corporation. Doing so prompted Kikyo to join Albert Wesker and the HCF. She would be acting as the healer for the Fallen Stars. And Naraku's other enemies had joined forces with Jill Valentine.

"I can't wait to retire," Ada said to herself as she continued walking down the hallway. She managed to familiarize herself with all the people that Wesker had recruited to this point. But Wesker would be recruiting more people to join his ranks as part of his Fallen Stars. He was assembling a pretty damn powerful group of fighters.

She was thinking about how she managed to end up working with all these psychotic warriors. Most of them didn't want any cash or any other form of monetary payment. They didn't want cash, jewels, riches, or anything else. These people were driven at the chance of revenge, payback, etc. Ada was an agent working for the highest bidder.

Ada's cellphone went off. "Hello?" she answered. After a few moments, Ada nodded. "Alright, I'll let the boss know as soon as possible." She then hung up the phone.

"Call for me?" Wesker asked approaching Ada from behind.

Ada casually turned to look Wesker straight in the eye and answered, "yes, Geese Howard called. He wants to meet with you in a few hours."

"I see. I guess I'll have to meet with him in a few hours then," Wesker replied back to Ada. He could sense that Ada was feeling a bit uneasy. Raising a brow, Wesker added, "is there something wrong?"

"I just don't feel comfortable around these psychopaths," Ada bluntly answered.

"Ah, I understand," Wesker replied to Ada's answer. He then explained, "after my numerous defeats, I had to fight fire with fire. These warriors prove to be very strong against Umbrella's minions and strong against the STARS and their allies."

That part Ada bought.

"Well, I must be on my way," Wesker said walking in the opposite direction. He would have to meet with Geese Howard, Wolfgang Krauser, Lawrence Blood, and Kain R. Heinlein.

Ada continued down the hallway. She needed to get out and get some fresh air. With that, she paced faster and faster making a sharp left turn. The woman needed to clear her mind. All of this was becoming extremely unreal with Ada.

"I need to get out of here," Ada said under her breath. She needed to get away from those Fallen Stars people. As she left the facility, Ada walked towards her black SUV and stepped into the driver's seat. Turning on the ignition, Ada sat back and waited a bit. She would then back out of the parking area and shift into drive. From there, she'd speed out from the facility.

What Ada didn't notice was that Sosuke Aizen was in the area.

"Interesting woman," Aizen said to himself. He then turned to two of his subordinates: Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. "Follow her," Aizen calmly commanded. He then added, "bring Jaggerjack with you as well."

Tosen nodded.

"Just follower her, nothing else," Aizen added.

"Alright, as ordered," Tosen replied back to his boss.

**Underwater Umbrella HQ**

**Meeting Room**

Alexia decided to have a virtual conference with her allies. One one screen was COBRA Commander, the leader of the terrorist group known as COBRA. M. Bison, the leader of Shadowlaw was on another screen. Don Duke, the leader of Mephistopheles was on the fourth screen. On the last screen was Jivatma the leader of Kusiel, a sub-syndicate of the group known as Addis. Seemed that Jivatma and Don Duke had a disagreement with each other. However, Alexia was going to attempt to patch things up due to the fact she needed their help to take on the various fighters competing in the tournament.

Standing behind Alexia was Naraku, Orochimaru, Neo Dio, Lord Shin, Raoh, Zeus, Geegus, Douglas McKinzie, Shinkai, Napalm 99, and Lin Fong Lee. Yes, Alexia Ashford was gathering up her own group of highly skilled fighters to take on Albert Wesker's Fallen Stars group.

"You all know why you're all assembled," Alexia addressed the whole group. She cleared her throat a bit, "we're going to strike numerous facilities belonging to the HCF. For now, we're going to leave the tournament alone. Too much negative PR right now."

"My fighter Vega is still missing after the attempted assassination on Jill Valentine," M. Bison explained with his white eyes glowing with anger.

"That's a pity," Alexia replied to M. Bison. "You already have other fighters you can use, am I right?"

"That is correct," M. Bison coldly answered.

Alexia was pretty happy having all these fighters at her disposal. They proved to be extremely dangerous and powerful when dealing against legions of zombies, Hunters, Lickers, Tyrants, etc. Like Albert Wesker was doing, Alexia Ashford would assemble her own team of fighters.

"I must ask that you all allow me to utilize your forces," Alexia added.

"I'll think about it," Don Duke replied.

"Twenty-four hours or the alliance is off," Alexia sternly replied.

"As I said, I'll think about it," Don Duke said back to her.

"Very well," Alexia replied back to him. She cleared her throat again while sipping on a glass of red wine. "As I said, I'd like to utilize all of your forces. They seemed to be better trained then the forces that we have."

"Will my new body be ready soon?" Orochimaru asked.

Alexia smiled, "of course. Your Sound Five will are also being resurrected as we speak."

A smile crept across Orochimaru's face, "I'm glad to hear that. Then I can destroy the Hidden Leaf village and their allies, mainly those bothersome STARS I've been hearing about."

She then rose from her seat.

"The meeting's over. You can all go back to what you were doing," Alexia replied as the people in the room slowly started to leave one by one. In order to compete against the HCF, Alexia too would have to recruit very powerful fighters driven by evil intents such as hers.

And that's what she vowed to do. She had already captured a fighter known as Astaroth and would use him to do Umbrella's bidding.

However, it didn't mean Alexia Ashford would stop recruiting more ruthless fighters to join Umbrella's cause. She sure as hell knew that Wesker wouldn't stop recruiting those fighters either. It would be a race to see who would have the most ruthless fighters on either side. Some what of a warm to cold war of fighters and warriors. Alexia had a bunch of powerful warriors to lead her armies of BOWs. But Wesker had his Fallen Stars.

Everybody had their reasons for joining.

Don Duke wanted to get revenge on the Meira Brothers for taking down his gang Mephistopheles. Jivatma joined because of Don Duke and use Umbrella's resources for Kusiel's bidding. M. Bison was very interested in Umbrella's technology. The same with COBRA Commander as well.

Naraku was interested in the power of Umbrella's technology. Orochimaru wanted a new body and power to crush both the Hidden Leaf Village and the Akatsuki. Lord Shin and Raoh wanted to take down the person known as Kenshiro.

Alexia would be playing on their wants of power, revenge, and other things that weren't money or riches. It was much better and more effective than hiring mere mercenaries.

**Blacknoah **

**Meeting Area**

Rugal Bernstein along with the two secretaries Vice and Mature had unexpected visitors in the forms of Leopold Goenitz, Mukai, and Magaki. The other three people who seemed to have powers or interests in the Orochi. Mukai seemed to have an interest in Orochi, but was revealed to be a Herald of Orochi.. However Magaki revealed himself to be another Herald of Orochi. They had gotten word about Rugal granting the resurrected Steve Burnside the power of Orochi. It had made Burnside more dangerous due to the T-Veronica virus in his system courtesy of Alexia Ashford.

It was dead silence with the tension high in the air. The tension was pretty thick to cut through with a knife. Neither of them were pleased. Plus it was the first time that Rugal had ever crossed paths with both Mukai and Magaki.

"So, you granted a mere child the Orochi power that I have granted you?" Goenitz asked rhetorically.

Rugal was silent.

"I'm surprised that the power didn't destroy the boy," Mukai said. His eyes started to glow bright. He knew that Orochi was a power that shouldn't be played with. Yet, Rugal continues to defy the warnings that Goenitz had instilled.

A smile crept across Rugal's face, "the T-Veronica Virus managed to keep the Orochi in check. The virus is pretty remarkable..."

"T-Veronica Virus?" Goenitz asked. He then cleared his throat, "ah, I remember those virus created by the Umbrella Corporation."

"Umbrella's not interested in the boy," Rugal said.

"I'm interested in the boy," Magaki said with interest. So far, he hadn't regretted meeting with Rugal on the Blacknoah.

"I bet you are," Rugal replied snidely back to Magaki. But he would have to hold his tongue because each of them could easily best Rugal in a match. Plus Rugal couldn't overdo it when using the Orochi powers. "But the corporation known as the HCF is interested in Steve for the T-Veronica. They don't know about the Orochi in his blood."

"What are you getting at, Bernstein?" Goenitz politely asked.

"An alliance... However, I've managed to send a message out to NESTS, Illuminati, and WAREZ," Rugal explained and continued, "we need to have an alliance that can rival HCF's power. Give us even ground. With an alliance with those three groups and us, it'll give us bargaining power."

"Why not Umbrella?" Goenitz asked.

"Umbrella is dying," Rugal answered. "Might as well join the winning team. We can possibly sway the other groups to leave Umbrella and join with us."

"You might be getting somewhere with this," Goenitz casually complimented. He was very interested to see how powerful this boy was with the combination of both the Orochi and the T-Veronica virus in his blood. The boy could be nearly unstoppable.

"This should be interesting," Mukai commented and added, "I've been hearing about a woman named Jill Valentine gathering up forces to stand up against the Umbrella Corporation."

"None of our concern at the moment," Goenitz interjected.

"But they'll be crushed soon enough," Rugal added smiling like the vile businessman that he was.

"So it's settled, we set up an alliance with the HCF," Goenitz concluded.


	229. Spar Sessions Day 3: Part 1

(Author's Note – Wow, been a long time since I worked on this. Been busy for most of 2007; plus, I've had a major writer's block which pretty much sucks. Anyway, back to work on Infiltration.)

Spar Sessions Day 3: Part 1

**Pacific High – Cafeteria**

**7:10 AM**

Strider Hiryu and Hokutomaru.

It was the third day of the sparring sessions that would be taking place all over Osaka. Only a few days left until the stadium could be up and running in order to continue the tournament that was briefly halted by the attack of those zombies and other BOWs. The first fight of the day would be between Strider Hiryu and the young Shiranui clan ninja, Hokutomaru.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Hokutomaru didn't hesitate one bit as he executed his Shuriken special attack sending three fast razor-sharp shurikens headed towards Strider Hiryu's direction. Being the more seasoned ninja, Strider Hiryu quickly and effortlessly deflected them by swinging his Cypher blade back and forth. It was two ninjas going at it with each other and Strider Hiryu would show the boy what it meant to be a ninja.

After he deflected the Shuriken attack, Strider would use his acrobatic skills leaping from the ground, somersaulting, spinning in a corkscrew, and land several feet in front of Hokutomaru. With the Cypher in hand, Strider swung it horizontally left to right and back trying to get a hit on Hokutomaru. If Hokutomaru got hit by such a basic attack, he would have no business being a ninja.

Before Strider Hiryu's blade could touch, Hokutomaru would execute his Rakka-Zan vanishing into thin air. A second later, Hokutomaru appeared several feet above Strider Hiryu with a puff of smoke and descended downwards smacking him on the head hard with his wooden bokken.

SMACK!

Strider Hiryu staggered back a bit shaking off the effects of that hard smack. With Strider Hiryu stunned for a few seconds, Hokutomaru too his shot dashing forward delivering several hard left and right punches to the gut and chest area. From there, Hokutomaru followed up with a jump spin kick smacking Strider Hiryu across the face then spin in a 360 degree motion to deliver another hard smack across the face with his back foot.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Before Hokutomaru could throw another punch, Strider Hiryu would execute his Teleport technique disappearing in front of the boy. A second later, Strider Hiryu reappeared right behind the boy. He could strike Hokutomaru with his Cypher but it would be too easy. Instead, the ninja holstered his sword and grabbed Hokutomaru from behind and lifted him off from the ground.

"You're not the only one who can teleport," Strider Hiryu assured the boy.

Hokutomaru was silent as he quickly managed to get free from Strider Hiryu's grasp. Upon landing, the boy slide backwards underneath his opponent's legs and planted his hands on the ground and lifted his legs up and would roll in midair only to plant his hands on the shoulders. From there, Hokutomaru would kick both feet forward hitting Strider Hiryu on the upper back and then spring his legs off to moonsault himself back to the ground.

Spectators quickly took snapshots of the action that was taking place. It was truly a sight to see, two ninjas squaring off with each other.

Strider Hiryu had to take this fight seriously. He needed to get in as much practice in as much as he could. It wasn't long ago that he had lost a fight against Alexia Ashford where he ended up getting captured along with several other fighters. The ninja had already witnessed how dangerous the Umbrella Corporation was and how they could be far more dangerous.

Upon landing on his feet after the moonsault, Hokutomaru executed his Shuriken attack throwing three continuous shurikens at Strider Hiryu.

The three shurikens came at Strider Hiryu very fast. Quickly, the ninja rolled towards his right to avoid getting hit by those sharp things. Strider Hiryu could surmise that his young opponent was pretty good but still lacked the necessary experience to last in the tournament let alone survive Umbrella's monstrosities.

Quickly, Strider Hiryu would execute his Teleport technique making himself appear right in front of Hokutomaru. He would look at Hokutomaru with calm and collected eyes.

"Ahhhhh!" Hokutomaru screamed. "Rakka Zan!" he screamed as he vanished. He would quickly appear right above Strider Hiryu in a puff of smoke descending downwards trying to smack him on top of the head.

Calmly, Strider Hiryu would draw his Cypher and swing upwards and slice Hokutomaru's wooden bokken in half. Now the young boy ninja was without his wooden sword. And Hokutomaru was starting to get scared and the fight had just barely started.

"Throw your fear aside," Strider Hiryu instructed Hokutomaru.

Instinctively, Hokutomaru jumped back to distance himself from Strider Hiryu. He would execute another Shuriken attack this throwing another three sharp shurikens at Strider Hiryu. As Strider Hiryu swatted them away with his Cypher, Hokutomaru would propel himself into the air and execute a Kuuchuu Shuriken throwing three shurikens downward from the air at Strider Hiryu. Hokutomaru wanted to play the distance game with Strider Hiryu.

"He's good," Strider Hiryu said to himself.

Strider Hiryu would execute his Formation C special attack doing a two finger salute. As Strider Hiryu did the salute, a small satellite was summoned as it quickly circled around him deflecting the incoming shurkens coming from Hokutomaru.

Quickly, Strider Hiryu executed another two finger salute thus summoning another small satellite. Now two of them were orbiting around Strider Hiryu. As Strider Hiryu crouched down, the two satellites turned into big fireballs that flew right towards Hokutomaru.

Hokutomaru screamed as he jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by those two satellites. Something that the boy didn't want to experience. Strider Hiryu then stopped.

"Take this fight as a draw. You did good, but you could use a bit more training," Strider Hiryu said. He then added, "I heard you are now a master of the Shiranui style of Nin-Jitsu. At such a young age, I'm very impressed. I can make you a much better master."

Hokutomaru was silent as Strider Hiryu offered to take him under his wing.

"Make me better?" Hokutomaru asked.

Strider Hiryu nodded.

At that moment, Umbrella operatives would quickly and quietly leave the scene. They had collected what they wanted to collect, battle data on the fighters to implement into Umbrella's future B.O.W.s. Umbrella wasn't out of the game yet, they were willing to do a lot of covert missions to get the necessary battle data from the fighters.

To this very point, the various fighters proved to be a much bigger threat to Umbrella's plans of world domination than Jill Valentine and the rest of STARS. They didn't account that Jill Valentine and the others would be in Osaka during this time let alone them aligning themselves with the various competitors of this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

**Taiyo High – Courtyard**

**7:27 AM**

Dean and Shippo.

Sango had already lost a sparring match to the boxer known as Balrog. She was pretty shocked to face an intense human fighter who can do much damage with only his fists. This was truly something that Sango nor the others from Inuyasha's time could even fathom. Now, Shippo decided to try his luck in fighting against what this century had to offer.

Shippo stood at one end of the designated fighting area out in Taiyo High's courtyard. This courtyard was used in fights a lot between different schools and what not. Taiyo High's most notable students include both Batsu Ichimonji and Kyosuke Kagami. But two fighters from different times and areas would be duking it out in this sparring match.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango sat at a nearby picnic table facing the fighting area. They would be Shippo's support group. However, Inuyasha found it a bit humorous that Shippo wanted to fight against one of the fighters from today. But he kept quiet due to not wanting Kagome to say those two magical words of 'sit boy."

Shippo's opponent soon arrived. He was American looking with black pants, boots, gloves, a sleeveless white shirt, a head band, and spiked dirty blond hair. Seemed that he was ready to fight reading the expression on his eyes. This person seemed to be battle hardened from what Miroku could read.

The man that would be going up against Shippo was known as Dean. Dean was a person that once joined Guy and Mike Haggar to rid Metro City of the Skull Cross Gang that took over after the Mad Gear Gang was destroyed and disbanded.

Dean immediately joined Haggar after his family was murdered by the Skull Cross. What brought Dean here was pretty much unknown. Perhaps he had gotten request for help from Lucia Morgan or Mike Haggar.

"I'm sensing a power from this individual," Miroku commented.

"Yeah, I'm sensing it too," Inuyasha said with a determined tone of voice.

"What kind of power?" Sango asked.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and responded calmly, "I'm not sure. Only way to see if when they fight. Then we'll know what power this person possesses."

Dean calmly stepped into the designated fighting area. He was wondering who his opponent was. His eyes narrowed and scanned the entire fighting area. There was the Kuroko standing in the center ready to start the match. Still there was nobody in sight. Everybody else were sitting on picnic tables outside of the designated fighting area.

Shippo saw that Dean didn't even notice him. Dean wasn't even looking downwards to the ground when scanning the entire fight area.

"Hmph," Shippo let out as he was insulted.

That caught Dean's attention. He looked downwards and saw Shippo standing a few feet away from him. Dean cleared his throat.

"You should leave this area. Too dangerous for kids to be playing around it," Dean bluntly told Shippo. Then it just hit him like a bolt of lightning. Shippo was going to be his opponent.

"Something wrong?" Shippo asked.

"You're my opponent?" Dean asked.

"What do you think?" Shippo rhetorically asked.

Dean gave a nod. "If you think you're man enough to fight me, let's get it on."

Kagome sat there on the picnic table nervous for Shippo's health. It wasn't long when they arrived and came face to face with a Nemesis. Shippo and Miroku got hit by the T-Virus and had to get vaccinated. But this was different, Shippo would be fighting against people from this time. From personal experience, how they fought very much differs from how they fought in the past.

"Ready! En Garde!" the Kuroko exclaimed signaling the start of the match.

Dean wasted no time as he ran at Shippo and executing a baseball slide once he got close enough.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Shippo cried as he rolled out of the way barely avoiding Dean's baseball slide. He needed to fight this match very intelligently. "Bunshin!" he yelled spawning about ten illusionary clones of himself that surrounded Dean.

Dean quickly stood to his feet seeing himself surrounded by these clones. This was all new to him. However, Dean wasn't one to fuck with. And the sight of a bunch of clones wasn't going to make Dean back down either.

There was only one way to find the real Shippo. Dean would charge up his body and do his Electrocuting Spin special attack executing a spinning attack with his body. He would attack all of the clones and shock all of the clones until he found the real Shippo.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shippo cried out as the real one was jolted by the electricity coming from Dean's body. The fox boy fell to the ground struggling to get up. It was the first time that the boy had come up against an opponent like Dean.

"Had enough?" the man rhetorically asked.

Shippo continued struggling until Inuyasha stepped into the fighting area and lifted him up. "What was that?" Inuyasha snidely criticized.

Dean turned his back and started to walk off.

"Wait right there," Inuyasha said, calling out Dean.

Dean paused.

"You're good. Maybe you might want to test those skills on me," Inuyasha challenged.

**Basketball Court**

**8:35 AM**

Rukia Kuchiki vs. Cy-Kusanagi.

The shinigami known as Rukia Kuchiki was overwhelmed by the mass amounts of spiritual pressure going on at the tournament. Every fighter that entered had given off at least a good amount of spiritual pressure to be at least a seated to lieutenant position of shinigami. She was in her gigai or faux body to be present in the living world. Rukia wasn't human at all but a spiritual being from Soul Society known as a shinigami or a soul reaper that would take the souls of the departed to the afterlife.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Chad Sado, and Renji Abarai stood in the crowd to see the fight. Everybody else except for Ichigo could feel the spiritual pressure from all the fighters in this tournament. However, Rukia couldn't sense any spiritual pressure from her opponent that was standing right in front of her. That was completely understandable as this was Cy-Kusanagi, the cyborg clone of Kyo Kusanagi. But, the cyborg went by the name of "Kusanagi." He only went by that name.

"I don't sense any spiritual pressure coming from him," Rukia said to the group. She was speaking that nobody else could hear it.

However, Kusanagi being a cyborg had enhanced hearing. He could pick up what the girl was saying to her friends.

"He should be easy to beat," Rukia added.

"What's this about me being easy to beat because I don't have spiritual pressure?" Kusanagi rhetorically asked.

Rukia froze. _"How could he have heard me?" _She quickly turned to face her opponent, Cy-Kusanagi. This had intrigued yet surprised her. The girl wanted to know. "How could you hear me?"

Cy-Kusanagi stretched out a bit, "it's simple. I have very good hearing."

The Shinigami was concerned at the fact he could hear her. Yet, she couldn't sense any spiritual pressure coming from him. There was something about Rukia's opponent that more than met the eye. She would eventually find that out in the match.

His left eye glowed bright red as he scanned Rukia. So far, everything about Rukia Kuchiki checked out and that she seemed to be a normal human being. But Rukia noticed Cy-Kusanagi's left eye glowing bright red and it concerned her.

"_His eye is glowing…"_ she thought to herself.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko as the match was set.

It was set as Cy-Kusanagi's eyes locked onto that of Rukia's. There was a reason that Rukia could not sense any spiritual pressure coming out from her opponent. The reason being, her opponent was a cyborg.

"_He doesn't look like any regular opponent,"_ Rukia thought to herself.

Cy-Kusanagi took a fighting stance as his left eye continued to glow. Carefully, he had analyzed his opponent: Rukia Kuchiki.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked with concern in her voice.

"Kusanagi…" Cy-Kusanagi answered.

"Kyo Kusanagi?" Rukia asked once again.

"Just Kusanagi," Cy-Kusanagi had answered.

"Kusanagi, I will remember that name," Rukia replied to Cy-Kusanagi's answer. "Shakkaho!" Rukia yelled as she stuck her right palm out while holding it with her left hand. A red ball of energy formed from Rukia's palm and shot forward towards Cy-Kusanagi.

"114 Shiki: Aragami!" Cy-Kusanagi shouted as he moved forward at the red ball of energy. He would bring his right arm forward and execute a flaming fist that connected with Rukia's Shakkaho/Shot of Red Fire. As both connected collided with each other, a flash of light would form up.

"What?" Rukia asked. She was wide-eyed and shocked at what had happened. Her opponent that seemed to have no spiritual pressure used a flaming punch to cancel out Rukia's red ball of energy.

But, Cy-Kusanagi wasn't done yet.

"128 Shiki: Kono Kizu!" Cy-Kusanagi yelled as he moved forward with an upwards flaming punch.

"What?!" Rukia exclaimed as she quickly jumped back a few feet to evade Cy-Kusanagi's follow up attack.

"127 Shiki: Yano Sabi!" Cy-Kusanagi shouted following up with a mid-level flaming elbow strike. He didn't connect with any part of Rukia Kuchiki's body. But, Rukia was starting to get worried.

"_What is he?" _Rukia thought to herself. She was feeling very uneasy about fighting Cy-Kusanagi. He didn't seem to have spiritual pressure coming out from him. Yet, her opponent looked to have a vast amount of power within his body.

"212 Shiki: Kototsuki You!" Cy-Kusanagi yelled. Quickly, Cy-Kusanagi had moved forward and grabbed Rukia by the neck. He would hold her up into the air.

"Uggghh…" Rukia gurgled trying to fight her way free. _"His strength…"_

Then Cy-Kusanagi would make Rukia "explode" in his crimson flames.

Rukia's clothes were slightly burnt as Cy-Kusanagi released the grip. Rukia flew back several feet before hitting the hard ground. She would look up a bit dazed and confused.

Cy-Kusanagi paused as he stood there.

Rukia stood up and shook it off some. She wondered why her opponent wasn't attacking her anymore. But, she would give him a serious look.

"Just who are you?" Rukia demanded to know.

"They just call me Kusanagi," Cy-Kusanagi answered with his arms crossed.

"Kusanagi…" Rukia said. This person would be one opponent to beat. She did not know who this person was. The shinigami would gaze into Cy-Kusanagi's glowing eye.

"Guess I'll be seeing you in the battle royale," Cy-Kusanagi said to Rukia.

Rukia was silent at Cy-Kusanagi's words. But, this would be one interesting opponent to fight in Rukia's mind. Then again, if the other shinigami officers had seen the fight, they would've all jumped at the chance to fight Cy-Kusanagi.

Cy-Kusanagi would turn his back and walk away.

"Be seeing you," he said, leaving the fighting area.

Ichigo witnessed the entire fight and kept a close eye on Cy-Kusanagi. He was pretty shocked at the display of skill and ability coming from the cyborg. Like Rukia, he was concerned that Cy-Kusanagi did not seem to have some spiritual pressure coming from his being.

"He doesn't have any spiritual energy I could draw from him," Uryu Ishida commented.

"I can take him," Renji said to himself.

"Right…" Ichigo mocked.

"His powers aren't like any we've come across," Chad explained as he observed Cy-Kusanagi.

Renji stepped forward and pointed his finger at Cy-Kusanagi, "I'll be waiting for you later…"

"Be counting on it," Cy-Kusanagi said as he left the area completely.

Reaching into his shirt pocket, Cy-Kusanagi would pull out a pair of shades. He would place them over his eyes and walk off from the scene.

"Just who is this guy?" Ichigo asked.

Inoue quickly rushed over to Rukia and used her ability to heal her. "Are you okay, Rukia?"

Rukia firmly nodded, "My body is fine… I just can't put my finger on that Kusanagi person."

The fighter would be an enigma to Rukia.


	230. Spar Sessions Day 3: Part 2

Spar Sessions Day 3: Part 2

Spar Sessions Day 3: Part 2

**Namba Park **

**9:14 AM**

Ash Crimson vs. Dudley

Ash Crimson a person who was an enigma in regards to the recent KOF tournaments had found himself back in Japan. This time, he would be in Osaka, Japan, the location of the Mark of the Millennium Tournament. For what reasons did this tournament attract the likes of Ash Crimson? Nobody knew at the moment.

There were at least three people gunning for him: Chizuru Kagura, Iori Yagami, and Kyo Kusanagi. It could be possible that Ash and K' will clash with each other in the near future. For now, Ash was going to focus on his opponent. Ash Crimson was going to have a little of fun this morning.

Standing in front of Ash Crimson was the boxer known as Dudley. Dudley was a Black man from England who fought like a gentleman. To Dudley, he felt that street fighting is only for gentlemen and that only they should engage in fighting. He has recently fought in the Street Fighter tournament to face off against Gill to reclaim his father's car.

But, Dudley also gained something just as valuable. Dudley had gained the thrill of the fight. This thrill had brought Dudley to this year's Mark of the Millennium Match that is being held in Osaka, Japan. Unfortunately, Dudley got dragged into the war raging on against the Umbrella Corporation.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Ash didn't hesitate as he executed his Ventose by swinging his hand forward. He would send a crescent of green flames forward in Dudley's direction. That was the first technique that Ash would execute against Dudley.

Dudley would sway to his right to dodge the crescent of green flames coming at him. He would run forward and throw a hard left jab to Ash's face. The fist came at Ash in one fast direction. Swiftly, Ash would jump back to avoid getting hit with the punch.

As Ash dodged, he would execute a hard spinning hook kick with his right leg. With the kick coming, Dudley would raise his right arm up and block the attack. After blocking, Dudley would execute his Machine Gun Blow with the left arm. Ash was wide open as Dudley would execute his special attack by throwing about six fast punches to the gut area.

Ash could feel the wind getting knocked out of him by Dudley's punches. Then, Dudley would finish off his Machine Gun Blow special attack with a hard blow to the chest. The force of Dudley's punch would cause Ash to fly back a few feet. Ash would land on his back, sit up, dust himself off, and stand back up to his feet.

Upon getting back to his feet, Ash would execute another Ventose with his right hand. He would send another crescent of emerald flames flying at Dudley. Quickly, Dudley would jump over the flying projectile.

Dudley was open as he jumped over the flying projectile.

It was Ash Crimson's plan. He wanted Dudley to evade the attack and leave himself open for a possible counter-attack. As Dudley was still in midair, Ash would jump up and greet him. He would execute his Nivose by somersaulting upwards leaving a trail of green flames from his ankles.

The attack would connect with Dudley engulfing him in green flames. Dudley would be knocked out of the air and onto the ground. Soon, the emerald flames would soon dissipate. Dudley would slowly stand to his feet and shrug off the attack he received at the hands of Ash Crimson.

Ash landed on his feet swiftly and motioned for Dudley to come at him.

Dudley would oblige the man. He would run forward and throw a hard right hook in which Ash would duck under. Then Ash would roll forward past Dudley. Ash would stand on his feet and throw a hard back thrust kick with the right leg to Dudley's upper back as hard as he could. The blow from the kick would force Dudley to stagger a few steps.

As Dudley staggered back, Ash would retract his right leg. Soon Dudley would turn around to face Ash. However, as Ash retracted his right leg, he would throw a hard spin kick with the left leg. Ash's left foot would give Dudley a hard smack across the face. Then, Ash would spin in a 360 degree motion and knock Dudley to the ground with a well placed spinning hook kick.

Dudley was on the ground and disoriented from the speed of Ash Crimson. The British Boxer had to admit that Ash was an extremely formidable fighter. However, Dudley was not done with the fight.

As Dudley took his time to recover, Ash stood there waiting. His right foot would slowly and repeatedly tap on the floor.

Planting his hands on the ground, Dudley got to his knees. Then, he would use his strength and push himself up. Getting to his feet, Dudley would put his guard up and face Ash Crimson once again.

With his right hand, Dudley would motion for Ash to come at him.

A smile crept across Ash's face as he would oblige Dudley. Without hesitation, Ash would dash forward at his opponent. Ash would throw a left jab followed with a right hook. Dudley would step back to avoid the two punches coming at him.

As Ash retracted his right arm, he would throw another fast right punch aimed at Dudley's face.

Moving his left arm back, elbow bent, and left forearm sticking out, Dudley would block the right punch coming at him.

It was Dudley's turn to retaliate.

"Jet Uppercut!" Dudley yelled as he would bring his right arm upwards and nail Ash Crimson in the jaw.

SMACK!

Dudley would execute something that was similar to Ken and Ryu's Shoryuken. Ash would fly back a few feet and land on his back. Upon landing, Ash would roll backwards to his feet. Getting close enough, Ash would execute his Ventose with his right arm. Ash would send a wave of emerald colored flames at Dudley.

Holding up his arms, Dudley would block the attack.

As Dudley blocked the Ventose, Ash would throw a hard and fast side thrust kick to the abdomen area.

The kick connected forcing Dudley to drop his guard and hold his abdominal area for a brief moment. Dudley could feel the wind get knocked out of him for that brief moment. Quickly, Ash would through a hard spin kick with the right leg at Dudley.

As the kick came, Dudley would react by ducking underneath it. As Ash spun into a 360 degree motion, Dudley would execute his Ducking Rush. While in a ducking position, Dudley would rush forward at Ash.

Getting close enough, Dudley would execute a Ducking Upper to Ash's gut. The Ducking Upper would hit fast and it would hit hard. Ash could feel the wind get knocked out of him from that hard blow.

Holding himself, Ash would stagger back sucking in as much air as he could. Ash had to admit that Dudley got him good.

Then Ash would hold his right hand out.

"I don't want to get my clothes destroyed any further," Ash said as he took another breath of air.

Dudley nodded, "Fair enough."

A smile crept across Ash's face, "I'll be seeing you at the battle royale." The battle ended up in a "draw" between Ash Crimson and Dudley. However, there was much more to Ash Crimson than meets the eye.

Turning around, Ash Crimson would casually place his hands in his pockets and walk off from the scene.

At the same time, Dudley would turn around and walk off.

Slowly leaving the scene at the same time would be Umbrella operatives hiding around disguised as the spectators. Having recorded the necessary information, the Umbrella operatives would quietly leave the scene as well.

The more battle information collected, the better it would be for the Umbrella Corporation. They needed BOWs with combat data in order to crush the allies of Jill Valentine.

**Hankyu Entertainment Park**

**9:47 AM**

Roy Bromwell vs. Orville

It was time for the next sparring match to take place at the top of the Hankyu Entertainment Park. There were a few notable spectators in the audience. They were students of Todo Academy, a special high school which has been focused on the martial arts.

Observing the fight were members of Todo Academy's Juken Club. Souichiro Nagi, Bob Makihara, Maya Natsume, Aya Natsume, and Masataka Takayanagi of the Juken Club were standing in the spectator's circle surrounding the designated fighting area. Maya had taken the opportunity to enter the members of the Juken Club in the 3rd Mark of the Millennium Tournament.

Competing in this tournament was the type of training that they needed. The world's greatest fighters would be gathering from across the world to see who would come out on top. In order to get better, they would have to fight against those very fighters.

Luckily for them, the tournament was halted for a few days because of the incident by HCF, which was blamed on the Umbrella Corporation. However, Umbrella still had plenty of funds to keep on doing what it was doing. But, the members of the Juken Club weren't really aware of the situation of Umbrella. However, they were somewhat familiar with the nuking of Raccoon City.

Maya would carefully observe the fight that would go on between the two people that will fight things out. Souichiro and Bob were watching in anticipation. The two of them wanted to come out on top as the strongest. Entering the tournament was the best thing for the two of them.

Back to the main fight, Roy Bromwell and Orville stood in the center as they faced each other. There was a height, weight, and body mass difference between both Roy and Orville. Roy was build like a football player while Orville was built like a wrestler.

"Ready! En Garde!" exclaimed the Kuroko.

Roy didn't hesitate as he crouched down and charged forward to spear Orville to the ground. This would be a fight between Football and Wrestling. However, Roy seemed a bit faster than Orville because of the weight and body mass.

Getting close enough, Roy would shoulder charge Orville and ram him in the gut. However, it wasn't that effective as it only pushed Orville back an inch or two. Roy would learn the hard way that he wouldn't be able to use strength alone to defeat Orville.

"_Damn…"_ Roy thought to himself as he continued to try to overpower Orville.

Quickly, Orville would raise his arms into the air and ball his hands together into one bigger fist. With both hands balled up into one big fist, Orville would bring it downwards and slam it onto the upper back of Roy.

"OOF!"

In the next second, Roy laid on the floor face down a bit disoriented. This wasn't going to be easily for Roy to take on someone like Orville. As Roy was down, Orville would step backwards and maintain the distance.

At the same time, Roy would push himself up to his knees and get up to his feet. He wasn't shocked or scared. Instead, Roy was more determined as he found an opponent worth fighting.

Looking at Orville, the American high school student smiled. Then, Roy would put his guard back up and motion for Orville to come at him. Roy now knew that he wasn't going to win this fight with sheer brute strength.

Also, Roy was planning to get into political science because he wanted to go into political office in the future. He wasn't going to get into that position with just brute force. Roy was going to have to be intelligent about this. The student would have to fight Orville very intelligently.

"What is he doing?" Souichiro asked as he carefully studied Roy and Orville.

"He's studying his enemy," Maya explained as she also studied Roy and Orville. "Now he knows he can't solve this by only brute strength alone."

Orville wasted no time as he ran towards Roy.

"Dynamite Straight!" Roy yelled as he ran forward at Orville. He would throw a fast straight punch that would connect with Orville's chest. The blow would force Orville to stagger back a few steps. It almost knocked Orville to the ground, ALMOST.

As Orville tipped over, he was about to regain his balance. But, Roy wasn't going to let that happen as he rushed forward. Getting close enough, Roy would wrap his arms around Orville's waist and execute a football tackle. That managed to do the job and take Orville onto the ground.

Roy needed to end this fight fast.

Quickly, Roy would mount himself on top of Orville's chest and start punching him in the face repeatedly. Roy would throw a hard left punch that would connect across Orville's right cheek and then follow up with a hard right punch that would connect across the left cheek. He would quickly repeat that motion again.

WHACK!

SMACK!

WHACK!

SMACK!

Orville took the punches. But, it would take more than a simple ground and pound to take out a person like Orville. Quickly, Orville would raise his hands up and grab Roy by the neck and apply pressure. He would slowly apply pressure to Roy's neck to slowly cut off the air circulation.

Roy started to gasp for air as he stopped punching Orville. Now, Roy was focused with trying to get free from Orville's hold. Then, Orville would sit up and stand to his feet while holding Roy above the ground by the neck. Quickly, Orville would release the choke hold from Roy and quickly wrap his arms around the student's waist. He wouldn't give Roy the chance to recover.

Quickly, Orville would fall backward with a 180 degree pivot. He would slam Roy onto the ground hard.

SLAM!

The slam had left Roy disoriented as Orville stood back to his feet and backed away.

Souichiro watched Orville's work in awe. It only made him think about the fight he had with the person known as the Saga Mask.

Watching the fight made Souichiro even more excited. He wanted to test his mettle against the best fighters across the world. Hopefully he would get his chance soon. For now, he would watch the fight between Roy and Orville.

Roy let out a groan as he sat up. He would slowly get up and shake everything off. Once Roy got his bearings, he wouldn't hesitate one bit. The American high school student ran forward at Orville and threw a hard punch at the solar plexus. It was a hard punch that made Orville grunt some.

In retaliation, Orville would throw a hard left hook.

Roy would quickly duck under the left hook and back away a few steps. Then, Roy would jump up and executed a donkey kick with both legs to the chest of Orville. The force of the kick would make Orville stagger back a few steps.

Before the fight could proceed any further, there was the sound of helicopters, police sirens, and screams from nearby bystanders.

Roy and Orville stopped in their tracks as they rushed to the edge of the rooftop to see what was happening. There was a look of horror and terror in Roy's eyes as he saw what had just happened. Right before his eyes, Osaka was suffering an outbreak from the T-Virus. Civilians and bystanders were running for their lives while a growing crowd of zombies staggered after them.

"My God…" Roy gasped in sheer terror. This was something he couldn't believe. "Zombies…everywhere…"

Souichiro Nagi was standing next to Roy. He was in shock and awe as well. This was nothing like he has ever seen before. The current "war" he was part up couldn't compare to this gruesome and devastating outbreak at the hands of a bunch of hungry zombies.

"The stories were true," Souichiro said to himself.

"Souichiro, what's going on?" Masataka asked as he rushed to the edge. He looked down and would see the truth for himself. It was like he was going to piss himself or something. His eyes gazed at three zombies taking down and feasting on a male bystander. Apparently, the man's wife or girlfriend backed away in sheer horror. A few seconds later, another group of zombies would take her down. She would let out a blood curdling scream before gagging on her own blood.

"This is so unreal…" Souichiro said to himself. To him, it was something out of a horror movie. But, he and the others were right in the middle of this horror flick.

Cop and SWAT vehicles came to the scene to form up a barricade in the middle of the street. Officers would rush out of their cars armed with assault rifles, shotguns, and submachine guns and start firing at the horde of oncoming zombies. A few of them fell to the ground but slowly staggered back to their feet.

BOOM!

A police officer managed to blast off the left arm of one of the zombies. However, the zombie continued staggering forward. The police officer fired another shell. This time, the zombie's head along with part of the upper torso would be blasted off. It would be more than enough to incapacitate the zombie.

Souichiro's eyes widened at such a sight.

"So unreal…" Souichiro said.

The gunfire was fierce and brutal. But the numbers of the zombies was growing. The ammo used by the police officers was depleting. Soon, the police officers were forced to stagger back in a retreating mode. The zombies were closing in on them as soon as possible.

"No-no-no!!" yelled one of the police officers as he was overpowered by at least give zombies. He let out a blood curdling scream as the five started munching on their bodies. Souichiro and Masataka looked away in disgust.

They didn't know what to think or believe. But right before their eyes, people were becoming fresh meals for the walking dead.

"I can't watch this anymore!" Roy exclaimed in frustration.

Quickly, he would make his way through the crowds. The American high school student was planning to take on his fair share of the undead. It was a convenient time, too. The zombies had started raiding buildings along the street. The HEP was by no means an exception.

Orville quickly followed after Roy.

Out of curiosity, Souichiro and Masataka quickly followed after Roy and Orville. They were even more curious on how these two were planning to take on a bunch of hungry zombies.

**HEP, 1****st**** Floor**

As Roy and Orville made their way downwards, they would be greeted by a crowd of terrified civilians looking for cover and shelter. It was like the two of them had a few death wishes. However, Souichiro and Masataka followed after them. Soon, the four of them would be greeted by a crowd of hungry zombies.

"Shit!" Masataka exclaimed. He and Souichiro were standing there face to face with a bunch of hungry zombies.

One of the zombies didn't hesitate as it lunged right at Roy. Its arms extended and reached out attempting to grab Roy by the shoulders and munch on his neck. But, the American high school student wasn't going to let that happen.

"Dynamite Straight!" Roy yelled. As the zombie got close enough, Roy would execute as fast straight punch with his right hand. The fist would connect with the zombie's face and force it back several feet. As an added bonus, the force of the blow would snap the zombie's neck, killing it.

Another zombie came at Roy from the right.

Roy would pull his right arm back and ready his left arm. "Dynamite Straight!" Roy yelled executing the same technique. This time, Roy would be using his left arm. It connected with the zombie's face. The blow would force the zombie to fly back into a crowd of four other zombies. The other zombies were struggling to stagger back to their feet.

As Roy finished that move, two more zombies would close in on him. Their arms would reach out to grab Roy and hold him down to use him as their next meal. But, Roy wasn't going to let that happen to him, AT ALL!

"Touchdown Wave!" Roy yelled as he would crouch down and punch the floor. A column of energy would be produced that would force the zombies to stagger back. He would stand to his feet and ready his right fist while eyeing one of the zombies. "Dynamite Straight!" he yelled knocking the zombie back with a fast straight with the forehead.

Just by watching Roy take on several zombies with only his bare hands, Masataka was feeling a surge of excitement and energy coursing through his veins. A nearby zombie saw Masataka standing there and would attempt to have him as a meal. It would stagger towards Masataka with its arms extended wanting to take a chunk of his flesh.

Masataka quickly faced the zombie. He would execute his Hakka Soudou Sho or his Eight-Way Fracas Blast. The teenager would make contact with his palms against the zombie's chest and blast it with concussive ki energy. It would be enough force to send the zombie flying back into a wall where its head would splatter into pieces. Soon, the zombie would be dead.

He would then run forward at another zombie and throw five fast palm strikes with both hands at the face area. It would cause the zombie to stagger back several steps. But, Masataka wasn't done as he threw a hard punch with the right hand to the solar plexus of the zombie and a hard roundhouse kick with the left leg to the zombie's head. The force would cause the zombie's neck to snap and tilt to the side.

Orville was occupied himself with his full share of zombies. He would execute his Sledge Revolver, which looked like a spinning clothesline. With Orville's height, size, and strength, he effortlessly knocked back a crowd of these hungry zombies. He would turn his direction towards another zombie.

The big man would execute his Assault Tackle by charging forward and tackling the zombie to the ground. Then, Orville would execute a double hammer fist onto the zombie's head making it splatter into bits and pieces. He would stand up and counter-grab another zombie as it attempted to grab him by the arms.

Grabbing the zombie, Orville would execute his Full Gravity Lock as he would throw the zombie quite the distance across the first floor. The zombie would knock down other zombies in its path.

Souichiro also fought his fair share of zombies. A zombie police officer staggered towards Souichiro with its arms reaching out attempting to grab him. It only looked at Souichiro as its next snack. As the zombie came at him, Souichiro would throw a hard left punch at its face. The force of the punch would make the zombie stagger back. Quickly, Souichiro would rush forward and jump upwards and execute a reverse spin kick across the face. The zombie's neck would be snapped and it would fall to the ground dead.

After the attack, Souichiro would land on his feet. He wouldn't hesitate to attack the next zombie. Souichiro would run forward at another zombie. Getting close enough, Souichiro would execute his Uraate, by punching the chest of the zombie. He would focus his ki into the area. Due to the zombie's decomposed state, the ki caused the body to overload. Soon, the zombie's upper torso would explode into pieces painting the ceiling black.

More zombies would burst through the doors of the HEP. In a matter of minutes, all four of them would be great overpowered by the horde of hungry zombies. The feeling of excitement was now turning into fear.

Roy, Orville, Masataka, and Souichiro would keep their backs to each other. Now, the zombies would surround the four of them and slowly close in on them. All four of them were at risk of becoming a fresh meal for these zombies.

"There's too many of them," Orville said examining the situation.

"Damn it," Roy said in frustration. But, he would keep his guard up ready to strike at any zombie that attempts to make a move at him. It was too soon to give up. Besides, Roy had already pledged his help to Jill Valentine to take on the sinister Umbrella Corporation.

"This is so unreal!" Masataka exclaimed.

"There's so many of them," Roy added.

The zombies continued closing in on the four of them. All four of them would keep their fists up preparing to give these zombies a fight. They would make the zombies earn their meal.

"I guess this is it," Souichiro said to himself. He could have gone into his Demon Exorcist Form, in which his hair will turn jet black. But, he would get exhausted at the end and the zombies would overpower him.

KABOOM!

There was an explosion from behind. About twenty zombies would be flying in all directions in bits and pieces. The four of them looked behind and saw some carnage as it distracted the zombies.

Standing at the other end was Leon Kennedy and Carlos Oliveira packing a couple of M4A1 assault rifles. Maya, Aya, and Bob stood behind the two of them looking shocked and horrified at the sight of the undead.

"Quickly!" Leon shouted.

"C'mon!" Roy shouted as he would lead the way. He would rush forward in Leon's direction tacking through zombies that stood in his way.

Masataka and Souichiro would follow behind Roy. Orville would quickly follow behind the two of them.

"We'll cover you!" Carlos shouted as he opened fire on the zombies that staggered towards the four of them.

Bob was breathing deep and hard at the tensions. This is the first time that he had ever set his sights on the undead. To Bob, this was unbelievable. Now, he's found himself in a position where he would have no choice but to fight against the undead.

This was even something that Maya or Aya didn't expect to see. Their war was nothing compared to the war waged by STARS against Umbrella and the HCF. But, they didn't know anything about the situation. Still, their war would have to be put on hold as a result.

"Dynamite Straight!" Roy yelled, sending a hard straight punch with the right hand at a nearby zombie, forcing it back, and taking out a few more other zombies.

Masataka would throw a hard spinning hook kick to another zombie.

Souichiro would execute another Uraate taking out another zombie.

Orville would execute another Sledge Revolver taking out a group of zombies with his spinning clothesline. He would keep the other zombies at bay. Quickly, he would rush after Souichiro, Masataka, and Roy.

"Hurry!" Maya cried out terrified for their lives. She was actually in fear. Her body was trembling. But, her eyes were frozen in fear and shock at the sight of these zombies.

Leon emptied out his assault rifle and ejected the clip. He would grab a new magazine and slap into the slot. Then, Leon would aim at the zombies and squeeze the trigger. The rifle was set on burst.

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

The rounds from Leon's M4A1 would tear through the zombies that staggered towards them. The four of them would make it to Leon and Carlos. It would be Carlos' cue as he grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin. Then, Carlos would toss the grenade into the crowd of hungry zombies.

KABOOM!

The grenade would go off taking several zombies out in the process.

"You guys all right?" Leon asked.

"Leon!" Roy exclaimed in relief.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Leon asked. He was a bit surprised to see Roy here.

"Sparring match got interrupted by the outbreak… This is unreal," Roy said with a sigh. He then looked at the others, "C'mon, we need to get to the basement. The top is already crowded with people needing to get evacuated."

"What now?" Roy asked.

"We have to get to the bottom. There's a subway stop nearby… We'll get use that and escape to the next stop," Leon explained. "You all need to hurry. Carlos and I will hold them off and follow after."

KAPOW!

Carlos emptied his magazine and ejected it. He would grab another one from his vest and slap it into the assault rifle. As it was locked and loaded, Carlos would empty that one onto the oncoming crowd of zombies.

"Hurry!"

"Don't have to tell us, twice," Roy said to Leon. Roy then turned to face the others, "C'mon, let's go!"

At that moment, Souichiro stepped forward. "Who appointed you leader?" Apparently, Souichiro didn't like getting bossed around.

SMACK!

Maya didn't hesitate to smack Souichiro across the face hard. "We don't have time to argue. We have go get to that subway station! Do you want to end up as their meal?" She would let out a sigh of frustration. "Now, c'mon!"

"We need to get the fuck out of here, now!" Bob shouted. "We have to move!"

"Alright!" Souichiro exclaimed.

Roy, Orville, Souichiro, Masataka, Maya, Aya, and Bob would quickly haul ass and head to the bottom level towards the subway station.

Leon's assault rifle would run out of ammunition. But, it didn't mean that Leon was out of the picture yet. He would lower his assault rifle and pull out his M92F handgun and open fire on any zombie that came at him.

BANG!

BANG!

Carlos would chug another grenade into the oncoming crowd of zombies.

BOOM!

Another large group of zombies would be eliminated from the equation.

"There's so many of them!" Carlos exclaimed as he slowly started to back away a few steps. He looked at the last four grenades he has. "We'll have to seal the entrance to the subway station," Carlos said.

Leon sighed.

"Alright, looks like we have no choice. We need to get out of here, now," Leon replied back to Carlos.

"Here," Carlos said taking out a magazine and tossing to Leon.

"Thanks," Leon said with a smile as he grabbed the magazine and loading it into his assault rifle.

Locked and loaded, Leon would open fire on any incoming zombies.

Quickly, the two of them would retreat to the lower level. More zombies were bursting through the doors of the HEP. Soon, the entire building would be overtaken by the undead.

"Let's get out of here, the subway's waiting," Leon said. This was the start of the brutal war waged against the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF.


	231. Subway Escape Part 1

Subway Escape Part 1

**Subway Car Leaving Hankyu Umeda Station**

Leon S. Kennedy, Carlos Oliviera, Roy Bromwell, Orville, Souichiro Nagi, Bob Makihara, Masataka Takayanagi, Aya Natsume, and Maya Natsume sat around inside one of the subway cars. So far, it was the only safe place to hide for now. Souichiro, Bob, Masataka, Aya, and Maya sat around in different parts of the subway car in a somewhat frenzied state. They never fathomed having to go up against the legions of the undead.

Leon sat calmly in a seat in the middle of the subway car. He looked at his M4A1 assault rifle and placed it on the seat next to him. There was no more ammunition for the assault rifle. But Leon still had about three fragmentation grenades, an M92F with five clips, and a Colt Python with 30 rounds. He would look up to the others.

"Anybody hurt?" Leon asked.

There was silence coming from the others. Bob would give a silent head shake showing Leon that none of them got hurt in the process. Leon would then face Carlos, who was also checking on his gear.

"How much you got left?" he asked Carlos.

"Almost empty," Carlos answered. He looked at his M4A1 assault rifle and inspected the magazine. The magazine was half-full. Then he would look at the pouches in his vest. There was one magazine left for the M4A1. On Carlos' side holster, there was a SIG Pro attached to the side. He had about four clips for the SIG Pro. On his vest, Carlos had about three grenades left.

He would let out a sigh.

"I'm almost empty, myself," Carlos said. He would lean back in his seat and take a deep breath.

"How's Ashley?" Roy asked looking up to face Leon.

"She should be fine and under heavy protection," Leon answered to Roy. "How are you holding up?"

"Getting there… I'm still coming to terms about everything," Roy replied. He would lean back and stretch out his arms. But, he was wondering about Tiffany. Tiffany was planning to go shopping today with a few people. He needed to get a hold of her.

"You think it's Umbrella or Wesker's group?" Carlos asked.

Leon shook his head, "don't know." He would inspect his M92F. "It's probably Umbrella… They're the ones making all these freaks."

Maya would then turn to face Leon and Carlos.

"You two seem to know an awful lot about what is going on," Maya said with a tone of voice. Was she suspicious of them? Hell yeah, she was.

Souichiro, Bob, Masataka, and Aya turned to face Leon and Carlos. They too were curious about what was going on. Orville sat in his own area quietly as he contemplated what was going on. He wasn't going to talk. All he was going to do was listen to the conversation.

Leon and Carlos were silent for a moment. That only irritated Maya. It was not good to irritate Maya. Soon enough, the silence would only piss her off.

"I want some answers," Maya said. She wasn't going to be sweet about it. This was not the time or the place to be sweet about things. These two knew something about this zombie outbreak. Maya wanted to know the answers.

Leon sighed.

"We need to tell them," Carlos said. "If we're going to take them down, we need allies. We need all the help we can get."

Leon nodded.

"Take who down?" Masataka asked.

"What's going on?" Aya asked.

Leon took a deep breath and turned to face the group of teenagers. "To answer the first question, we do know what's going on. We've spent years fighting the people responsible for those freaks."

Bob nodded, "the stories are true."

Souichiro turned to face Bob, "You know about this?"

Bob shrugged his shoulders and laid down on a row of seats like he was going to take a nap. He would look up at the ceiling lights.

"They were only stories I heard. That Umbrella was responsible. But, I'm trying to wrap my brain around this," Bob replied to Souichiro.

"I want answers," Maya said.

"Let's wait until we get to safety first. Then I'll tell you everything you want to know," Leon replied.

"Fine," Maya replied. Soon, the subway car would slow down to the next stop. After a few seconds, the subway car would make a complete stop at the next stop. Hopefully things would be safe at the next stop.

But, it was not the case.

As the subway car got to the next stop, everybody saw that there were zombies staggering around. When the zombies saw the people inside, they would stagger to the subway car. As the doors opened, Leon and Carlos would stand in front of two doorways.

Taking out his Colt Python, Leon would aim and fire at one of the zombies. He would pull a trigger as the round would fly out from the barrel. The round would fly into the head into one of the zombies.

SPLAT!

The zombie's head exploded into chunks of brain matter and skull fragments. Souichiro, Bob, Masataka, Maya, and Aya stood shocked at such a gruesome scene. Aya was breathing hard a bit as if she was trying to hyperventilate.

"Aya, you need to calm down," Maya said as she wrapped her arms around Aya's.

Aya's breathing started to slow down. Soon, she was calming down. Even Maya looked like she was going to a complete meltdown. This was so unreal for them. Roy and Orville sat in their areas quietly waiting for this ordeal to end.

Carlos emptied out what was left of the magazine for his assault rifle. He wouldn't hesitate to eject the empty magazine and place a fresh magazine in its place. Quickly, he would slap the new magazine into its slot. With everything locked and loaded, Carlos would open fire on a few zombies that staggered in his direction.

"C'mon you!" Carlo shouted.

Roy's right leg was bouncing up and down. He was getting antsy about everything. His heart was beating incredibly fast. Adrenaline was pumping fast. It was a fight or flight situation for Roy. The high school student wanted to fight. But, he didn't have a firearm.

After a few seconds, the doors to the subway car would close. As soon as the subway car had closed, it would depart the station and head to the next one.

Leon would take out his radio and toss it to Bob. "Catch," Leon said.

Bob quickly caught the radio with a puzzled look on his face. "What's this for?"

"I need you to run to the front and take control. We'll go through the stops like normal in case it's a safe zone. If not, I'll radio you to close the doors and drive," Leon explained. "Now go."

Bob nodded.

"I'll go with Bob," Souichiro said.

Leon nodded, "alright. Be careful, the both of you."

Bob nodded as he and Souichiro ran to the doorway and entered into the next subway car. Luckily, the subway car was empty. The two of them were very relieved to see that there were no zombies or monsters lurking around.

"This one's safe," Souichiro said with relief.

"C'mon, we have to keep moving," Bob replied as he hauled ass to the next subway car. Souichiro quickly followed behind him.

The two of them breezed through the next subway car. Carlos would turn to face Leon.

"I'm going to the other subway car. We can cover more space," Carlos said as he went to the next subway car.

Roy then stood up and rose to his feet. He would walk towards another subway car. "I don't have any guns or ammo. But, I think I can keep these bastards at bay."

"You sure?" Leon asked.

Roy nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Masataka rose up from his seat, "he won't be able to cover the entire subway car alone. There's another door to the subway car. It'll leave him unguarded. I'll be standing there doing my part in this."

Roy turned to Masataka and smiled, "ready?"

"Yeah," Masataka answered. Without hesitation, Roy and Masataka would leave and take off into the other subway car.

Carlos would be guarding one subway car, Leon would be guarding a subway car, and Roy and Masataka would be guarding another subway car. Orville would rise up from his seat and walk up to Leon.

"I'll help you guard this one," Orville said.

"Thanks," Leon said.

Maya rose up from her seat, "I'll help that guy out." She would then face Aya, "go check on Souichiro and Bob."

Aya nodded and quickly left the subway car. She would follow after Bob and Souichiro. Maya would depart to the next subway car to join Carlos.

This escape would be trial and error. They would continue going until there was a safe area for the subway car to stop.

**Carlos and Maya's Subway Car**

Maya would stand in front of one doorway while Carlos would stand in front of the other doorway. Carlos was primed and ready while Maya was taking a few deep breaths. She would then turn to Carlos.

"How long have you been fighting these things?" Maya asked.

"Long enough," Carlos answered. "I was there when Raccoon City got nuked."

Maya's eyes widened when she heard the name of "Raccoon City." She heard about the city getting nuked by a government launched warhead. But, they didn't really know the details of what was going on.

"That long?" Maya asked.

Carlos nodded. "Now they're everywhere."

"I can see that," Maya replied back. This was her first experience with flesh hungry zombies. She wouldn't want to have to experience this horrific ordeal again. "I guess I'll have to go full power on this one…"

Carlos nodded.

"Don't hold back," Carlos instructed.

Maya nodded as she acknowledged Carlos' words.

"Those fucks won't hold back for you. All they see is their next meal," Carlos added. Maya nodded at Carlos.

"Any advice?" Maya asked.

"Don't let them bite or scratch you. That's how they infect you," Carlos answered.

"Infect?" Maya asked. Then she paused upon realizing what Carlos had meant. "Never mind… If you get infected, you become like them, right?"

"Depending on where you're bitten, it could take minutes to a few hours," Carlos explained. "It's hard to get the vaccine."

Carlos was saying that from her personal experience. It made him think when Jill got infected by the Nemesis in their battle. Then it was up to Carlos to go to Hell and back to get the T-virus vaccine to cure Jill.

Eventually, he learned of Nicholai's betrayal.

"What are we exactly dealing with?" Maya asked as her fists were now clenched. Her heart was beating. She was getting anxious about the whole situation. It didn't matter how powerful she was. One scratch or bite, Maya would end up joining the ranks of the undead.

"Umbrella is one of the most dangerous groups. They have very deep pockets," Carlos explained. "I used to work for them."

Maya raised a brow after hearing Carlos saying that he used to work for them.

Carlos shook his head, "I wasn't part of the research. I was a mercenary hired during the outbreak."

"What was your role?" Maya asked. She was now a bit suspicious of Carlos.

"I was part of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Or the U.B.C.S," Carlos answered. "We were informed that our job was to evacuate the citizens from the city. We were lied to. My comrades were murdered."

There was a tone of anger in Carlos' voice.

"I see…" Maya said.

**Driver's Car**

Luckily Souichiro and Bob had no problems getting to the front car. There were no zombies in the way. Aya was quickly following behind. Quickly, Souichiro and Bob would take their respective seats in the driver's car. As soon they got to the cockpit, Bob would grab the radio and call up Leon.

"Leon, I'm there," Bob said.

"_Good. Just stay there until I say so,"_ Leon said on the other end.

"Alright," Bob replied. He would sit back in his seat and take a deep breath. Right now, he wanted for this to end and to be with his girlfriend, Chiaki. Currently, Chiaki was supposed to be in the hotel room. Perhaps she was safe. But, he wanted to get to Chiaki as soon he could.

Quickly, Aya entered the car.

Souichiro rose up and faced Aya. "What are you doing here?"

"Maya told me to check on you. She's going to defend one of the cars with that Carlos person. Masataka is with another person defending another one," Aya explained. Souichiro nodded to Aya.

"We'll defend this car," Souichiro said.

Bob nodded, "be careful."

It would be Souichiro and Aya standing guard while Bob would take control of the subway car. The two of them would stand prepared. Soon, the subway car would soon slow down at the next stop.

"Here goes…" Souichiro said.

Soon, the subway car would make a complete stop at the next station. Sadly, that too was about overrun with zombies.

"Damn… This station, too?" Souichiro asked. He let out a sigh. The zombies were staggering towards the subway car. So far, there seemed to be no signs of anything living at the station.

"_Keep the doors closed. We'll wait for about five minutes,"_ Leon said on the radio.

Bob nodded.

"They're coming for us," Souichiro gulped. He wasn't liking this situation at all. This was something Souichiro did not ever want to experience. Inside, Souichiro was hoping that this was all a bad dream.

"They can't come in unless I open the doors," Bob said.

**Leon and Orville's Subway Car**

The zombies staggered towards the subway train. Leon gripped his M92F as he was ready to pop a few heads. After several years, Leon had gotten very used to taking on such horrific threats. But, it didn't mean that Leon liked doing that stuff on a constant basis. Leon didn't want to deal with such things ever. Dealing with the undead made him think of his first day of being a Raccoon City Police Officer. It was up to a rookie police officer to uncover the secrets of the G-Virus.

He would then turn to face Orville.

"Ready?"

Orville nodded.

Before Leon was about to radio Bob to head to the next station, several figures came running down the steps trying to escape from the outbreak on the streets. These were a few familiar faces that Leon had met.

"Terry Bogard?" Leon asked in shock. It was Terry Bogard that came running down the stairs. He made it to the subway terminal. But, there were zombies there. Luckily, Terry saw that the there was still the subway car.

"Bob, don't leave yet," Leon said on the radio.

"_Okay,"_ Bob said on the other end of the radio.

Terry Bogard was followed by Joe Higashi, Hwa Jai, Duck King, Rick Stroud, Adon, DeeJay, and Alba Meira.

Leon had to do something to help out the friends he recently made. Luckily, Leon still had three fragmentation grenades left. Quickly, Leon would signal Terry and the others to keep their backs to the walls.

It took a few seconds for Terry to see Leon. Soon, Terry got the message. He and the others would keep their backs to the walls. As soon as Terry and the others kept their backs to the wall while crouched for cover, Leon would radio Bob to open the doors only to Leon and Orville's car.

As the doors opened, Leon would pull the pin off one of the grenades. He would throw the grenade into the crowd of zombies. Then Leon would start firing rounds from his M92F into the heads of zombies that dared come to the subway car.

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

BOOM!

The grenade went off. A good portion of the zombies were taken out in the process. At least the coast was clear for Terry and the others to get to the subway car.

"Hurry!" Leon shouted to Terry and the others.

"Right!" Terry exclaimed back as he and the others ran to the subway car. Leon would be popping the zombies left and right.

As Terry ran towards Leon, several zombies staggered in his way. There were still plenty of zombies left that were looking for a fresh meal. They would stagger closer and closer to Terry Bogard.

"Power Wave!" Terry shouted. He slammed his fist to the ground. Then Terry would send a bright wave of energy traveling across the ground towards the zombies. The ki behind the Power Wave was too much for the zombies to handle.

Their heads immediately exploded.

Orville would send a few zombies packing as he executed his Sledge Revolver, knocking them around in a spinning lariat type motion.

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

Leon fired a few more rounds at the zombies.

"Hurry!" Leon shouted.

"Max Out!" DeeJay yelled. He would throw an uppercut that sent a glowing wave of energy coming right His wave of energy collided with a zombie that staggered towards him. It was unable to handle the wave of ki energy. The zombie's head burst into pieces afterwards.

In a matter of seconds, Terry and the others made through the doorway and into the subway car.

As soon as everybody got in, Leon radioed Bob to close the doors. And then he ordered Bob to depart from the station.

"You guys all right?" Leon asked.

Terry nodded, "glad you guys came. It's pure chaos on the streets…"

DeeJay nodded, "Ya mon'… It's so crazy."

"Any of you bitten or scratched?" Leon asked. Everybody shook their heads when he asked. That was another plus for Leon and the others.

"This is nuts," Adon said as he leaned back against one of the walls.

"Least we're alive, right?" Duck King rhetorically asked. He would sit in one of the nearby seats. This was a new and grizzly experience for him. Southtown never experienced such a horrific outbreak. Right now, he wanted to chill at the bar.

"Does that mean Umbrella's striking?" Alba asked.

Leon shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?" He would check his weapons and ammunition. The first clip was almost empty. There were only a few bullets left in the clip. Leon had two more clips left. He had to be very careful with how he used his ammo.

"What's the plan?" Terry asked.

"We go to one station to another until there's a safe zone. Hopefully the city government's taken action to secure the routes," Leon explained. "We'll pick up survivors on the way."

Then he turned to face Terry and the others.

"Carlos and I don't have enough ammo to keep all the zombies at bay. We need your guys help," Leon said.

Terry nodded and smiled. "Don't have to ask. This isn't just your fight. It's our fight as well."

Leon turned to face Joe Higashi and Hwa Jai, "need you two to head to the front car. Need you to keep the zombies from getting to the driver."

Hwa nodded as he left the subway car and would make his way through the other subway cars. Joe would quickly follow behind Hwa.

Duck King rose from his seat, "I'll go to the next car." He would walk towards the subway car that was occupied by Roy and Masataka.

Alba would look at the other subway car. "I'll go to that one." He would walk to the subway car that was occupied by Carlos and Maya.

"I'll stay here with you then," Terry said to Leon.

Leon smiled back at Terry.

Three of the subway cars would be heavily guarded. Leon looked at the other three: DeeJay, Rick, and Adon. "Need two of you to guard another subway car and one of you to make rounds between here and the front car."

"I'll make the rounds," Rick offered.

Adon and DeeJay quickly ran off to guard a vacant subway car.

"How many more stations left?" Terry asked Leon.

"Not sure," Leon answered.

**Carlos and Maya's Subway Car**

Carlos and Maya turned to face Alba, as he just entered the subway car. Adjusting his black shades, Alba would pass by Carlos and Maya and take a position in the subway. He would turn to face the two of them.

"I came to help defend this car," Alba said.

Carlos smiled, "the more the merrier."

Alba nodded as he would take a position in front of one of the doors. He then turned to face Carlos. "Alba, Alba Meira."

"Carlos Oliviera," Carlos said introducing himself. "We'll save the handshake for later."

Alba would then turn to face Maya, who faced him in return. "Maya, Maya Natsume." Alba nodded. So far, Alba's remembered his first experience with the Umbrella Corporation. Days earlier, Alba "accidentally" walked into the territory.

It would take awhile until the subway train would reach the next station.

"Tell me about the Umbrella Corporation," Maya said.

"Pharmaceutical company…" Carlos explained. He would give Maya the explanation of the situation.

**Roy and Masataka's Subway Car**

Duck King quickly made his way into the subway car that was occupied by Roy and Masataka. He would be assisting the two of them in guarding the subway car from all biological threats. There were plenty of threats to deal with asides from the zombies. So far, the three of them hadn't dealt with the worst threats yet.

"Here to help?" Roy asked.

Duck would brush his hair and adjust his shades. Then, he would give a smile and a nod to Roy. "You guys helped us in that jam just now. It's fair that we repay the favor," Duck said. "So far, Terry's filled us in on the situation with the Umbrella Corporation."

Masataka then saw fit to join in on the conversation.

"How powerful is Umbrella?" Masataka was familiar with the corporation. Umbrella had done a lot of business in Japan. Still, he had no clue about the Umbrella Corporation and what it was fully capable of.

"Very," Roy answered.

"What does Umbrella deal in?" Masataka asked.

"Umbrella deals in death and decay," Roy answered. "Umbrella is an international conglomerate that deals in pharmaceuticals. But it is just a front for illegal genetics research into biological weapons."

"Biological weapons," Masataka replied. He was starting to get everything now. This was getting to be much bigger than the war he was about to face. Masataka was now seeing that he and the others would be getting dragged into a much larger war.

They would be fighting a corporation that only cares about profits and world domination.

However, they didn't know what Umbrella was seeking in terms of world domination. They would find out the answers soon enough. But, they would have to survive this ordeal first before going up against the Umbrella Corporation and the HCF.

"You seem to know a lot about Umbrella," Masataka said to Roy.

Roy nodded, "I learned about it from that guy back there. But, the person to tell me everything was a woman named Jill Valentine. She's one of Leon's friends. Jill first encountered those things in a mansion outside of Raccoon City. But, the mansion blew up along with all the evidence."

Masataka nodded.

"But, I learned more. My dad's a politician. I'm also friends with the president's daughter, Ashley Graham," Roy added.

"I see," Masataka replied.

**Driver's Car**

"How much closer?" Souichiro asked.

"Another few minutes," Bob answered. "Let's hope that the next place is safe."

Souichiro nodded.

At that moment, Joe Higashi and Hwa Jai entered the subway car connected with the driver's car. They were panting and huffing.

"Leon sent us to help you guys out," Joe said as he leaned against the side. He was heavily breathing from all that running.

Souichiro nodded.

**Carlos and Maya's Subway Car**

Maya sat down in one of the nearby seats as she started to breathe heavily. Everything that Carlos had told her about the Umbrella Corporation was indeed disgusting. She would swallow hard keeping herself from vomiting. Maya was disgusted to learn that mere humans were capable of causing such torment, death, and destruction.

"It's a lot to stomach, isn't it?" Carlos rhetorically asked.

Maya was silent as she tried to get her thoughts together. Compared to the war against Umbrella, the war she was currently in was nothing.

"To think that it was science that made these monsters," Maya said. Inside, she was terrified. The thought of monsters being created through science rather than sorcery was truly a scary thing. Now Maya and the others would be dragged into such a war.

"Ever since Raccoon City, I've been fighting these bastards," Carlos said.

"They're that powerful huh?" Maya rhetorically asked.

"You bet," Carlos said. "Umbrella's pockets are very deep."

Soon, the subway train would slow down and make a complete stop. Maya would stand up from her seat.

In a few seconds, the subway train made a complete stop at the next subway station. The zombies were munching on a few helpless victims. Pools of blood stained the floor of the subway station.

"My lord…" Maya gasped as she looked through one of the windows. The sight of the zombies feasting on the hapless victims was a horrifying sight.

Looking through the window, she saw one lone man fighting off a group of zombies. The man looked to be in his twenties with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. He was dressed like some sort of European samurai that wore blue colored armor. So far, he was handling himself pretty well against those zombies.

He had a short double-edged straight sword in his hands. With one swift swing, the man decapitated a zombie that staggered in his direction. Then he spun in a 180 degree clockwise motion while swinging his sword. Another zombie ended up getting decapitated. As the head flew off the body, the man would impale it with his blade and pull it out.

This warrior knew how to handle himself against the undead.

As he turned around, the man saw two zombies stagger in his direction. In response, the man would sheathe his sword. Then he would pull out two shurikens and throw them at the zombies. With a fast motion, the zombies had their skulls impaled by these blades.

It was enough to damage their brains.

"I can't stand by and watch," Maya said. Without hesitation, Maya pressed the emergency button that would open the doors to their subway car. She would face Carlos. "Cover me." Maya would rush through one of the doors.

Maya wouldn't hesitate in fighting the zombies. As the closest one came after her, Maya would attack. She would use one finger and jab it through the skull of the zombie to execute her Tetsushiko.

She would directly strike at the zombie's brain. As Maya pulled her finger out, the zombie staggered around before its head exploded.

Carlos quickly readied his M4A1 assault rifle and opened fire at a zombie that came at Maya from her left.

Alba quickly executed his Luminescent Lash, shooting forward a glowing yellow ball of ki at another zombie that attempted to attack Maya. The power of the ki was too much for the zombie causing its head to explode.

"Hurry!" Carlos shouted out.

"Come on!" Maya shouted to the warrior.

"Right, hang on," the man said. As he turned around, there was a row of four zombies staggering towards him. Grabbing a kunai from his belt, he would throw it at head level. With strength, speed, and precision, the kunai would pierce through the skull of the first zombie, the second zombie, the third zombie, and the fourth zombie.

Another horde of zombies staggered down the staircase.

They were chasing after a person that looked like a ninja with an eye patch over his eye. He would turn around and throw a bomb with a fuse on it. As soon as the bomb touched the ground, the fuse would completely burn out.

BOOM!

The bomb exploded taking out a good portion of the zombies. He then turned to the man with the blonde hair.

"C'mon!" the blonde haired warrior said.

"Hurry if you want to keep alive," Maya impressed upon the two warriors. She would run back into the subway car. The blonde haired man and the man with the eye patch quickly followed after Maya.

As soon as the two men ran through the doors of the subway car, Carlos would hit the button letting the doors close.

"Thanks," replied the blonde haired man.

"Name's Carlos," Carlos said introducing himself to the two men that just entered the subway car. He would shake hands with the two warriors.

"Falcon," the blonde haired man said introducing himself.

"I'm Kagetsura," said the man with the eye patch.

"Alba," Alba said introducing himself to Falcon and Kagetsura.

**Driver's Car**

Bob's eyes widened as he saw a Nemesis standing in the way of the subway train. The thing didn't look friendly at all. Standing before the oncoming subway car, the Nemesis had a rocket launcher in his hands. It lifted up the rocket launcher and was about to pull the trigger. Bob knew what the Nemesis was intending to do.

"Shit… Hang on!" Bob said.

He would accelerate the speed of the subway train. It was obvious on what Bob was going to do to the Nemesis. Bob had to be very quick about it.

"Bob, what's going on?" Souichiro asked.

"_Bob, what's going on? Why are you accelerating?" _Leon asked on the radio.

"I'll tell you later. There's hideous fucker with a rocket launcher. We don't have time to escape! I'm going to ram it!" Bob exclaimed on the radio.

"_We'll hang tight. It'll have to be ramming speed."_

Souichiro looked through the front window and saw the Nemesis about to fire a rocket.

The Nemesis growled and readied its rocket launcher. Bob increased the acceleration of the subway train. Before the Nemesis could fire the rocket, it would get run over by the subway train. In the process, the entire subway train would shake and rumble.

"Everybody hold on!" Bob yelled over the intercom system.

The subway ride was going to get very bumpy as the Nemesis got run over by the subway train.

Souichiro clung onto one of the steel poles for dear life. Aya staggered and fell forward and would grab onto Souichiro for support. Joe Higashi and Hwa Jai clung onto a few nearby poles for the remainder of the bumpy subway ride.

Bob would keep the speed accelerated. His heart was racing in anxiety after running over the Nemesis. It was the first time that he had seen something that ugly and hideous. Plus, the monster was planning to blow them into smithereens with his rocket launcher.

He couldn't let that happen.

**Carlos and Maya's Subway Car**

Carlos, Maya, Alba, Falcon, and Kagetsura were clinging onto dear life in the subway car. The ride was very bumpy.

"What the hell is going on?!" Maya demanded to know. The subway car was rumbling for a few minutes before it would subside.

Quickly, Carlos rose from his seat and walked towards the end of the subway car that was connected with Leon's subway car. He would open the door and look at Leon.

"What was that?" Carlos asked.

"An old friend came to visit. A hideous fucker with a rocket launcher," Leon answered. Carlos should already know who that old friend was.

Carlos nodded.

"Oh," Carlos said with a slight nervous laugh. "Tell him I said he done a good job."

Leon nodded.

Carlos went back into his subway car.

Maya turned to face Carlos, "What the hell was that?"

"Long story… Just say it's a problem we won't have to deal with," Carlos answered as he took a seat.

"Gee, that's comforting," Maya replied back. She let out a sigh. "So, are we dealing with just zombies?"

Carlos shook his head.

"What other monsters does Umbrella have?" Maya asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself," Carlos answered.

The speed of the subway train would decelerate. They were about to reach the next subway station. Chances were that the next station had zombies crawling around wanting a fresh meal. Maya swallowed hard at the thought of that possibility.

After seeing zombies, she didn't want to look at anything else. The speed of the subway train continued to decrease. In seconds, they reached the next subway station. Looking through the window, there were no zombies staggering around. But, there were a heap of dead bodies lying around on the floor.

**Roy and Masataka's Subway Car**

"Nobody's alive…" Masataka said.

As the subway made a stop, the door to Leon's subway car opened. Leon quickly exited his subway car to investigate the scene.

Masataka pressed the button to open the doors to their subway car.

"I'm going to look around," Masataka said to Roy.

Roy nodded, "be careful."

As the doors opened, Masataka would leave his subway car. He would join Leon in investigating the subway station.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked Masataka.

"I'm going to investigate with you," Masataka answered. He looked around and saw the dead bodies lying around. "This place looks like a complete warzone…"

"We're in a war now," Leon replied. He had his gun drawn ready to pop anything that would attempt to take his life. "It's just this war's taking place on a global scale that involves everybody."

"I'm starting to see that," Masataka added.

Leon searched the corpse of someone dressed in SWAT gear. The police officer suffered a slash across the chest and probably died from loss of blood. He could clearly see that this was not the work of a zombie. But, he had the idea of what could've done this to the officer.

"Not good," Leon said. He searched the body and found several handgun clips. After some more searching, he found a spare handgun. "We have to search quickly and get out of here."

"What's wrong?" Masataka asked.

"You don't want to stay and find out," Leon answered. He would kneel down and search the dead body of another officer. There was a shotgun in the man's hands. After yanking the shotgun from the man's hands, Leon would search and find shotgun shells.

Looking at what Leon was doing, Masataka would do the same thing. He would search the body of another police officer. Masataka would find a handgun and a few handgun clips.

Leon searched another officer. Luckily, this one was armed with an M4A1 assault rifle. The officer had about five magazines on him. It was Leon's "lucky" day. He didn't hesitate to grab the M4A1 along with the magazines from the officer's dead body.

Masataka searched another dead body and found another handgun and several clips to go along with it. Taking off his coat, he would place the guns and ammo inside of it. He would use his coat as a pouch.

Leon searched the body of another officer and grabbed an MP5K along with 5 magazines. He grabbed a few handgun clips from the dead body as well. Searching another dead body, Leon grabbed a shotgun and a bag of ammunition. Opening the bag, Leon saw that there were a few boxes of shotgun shells and magazines for the M4A1 assault rifle. Quickly, Leon placed the other ammo he found inside the bag.

Masataka searched the body of another officer and grabbed another handgun and four handgun clips. "I think that's everybody," he said to Leon.

"Let's get out of here," Leon said.

As Leon and Masataka turned to walk towards the subway car, they would be greeted by a young man that would be running into the subway station. The man looked to be Asian, with long white hair tied back into a pony tail and scars on his body. The left eye was closed.

The young man was known as Kairi. It was obvious that he was going to fight in this year's Mark of the Millennium Tournament. But, it would seem that the contest came to a temporary halt because of the outbreak of zombies and other monsters.

"You all right?" Leon asked Kairi.

Before Kairi could answer, a Hunter had burst through one of the rooms in the subway station. It had razor sharp claws that were ready to slice somebody's head off. Without hesitation, Kairi turned towards the Hunter and placed his hands together and thrust them forward sending a fireball in its way.

He would knock the Hunter back into the room with his Shinki Hatsudou.

"Any survivors?" Leon asked.

"All dead when I got here," Kairi said. "I was looking for shelter when I came here."

"Unfortunately, there's no shelter here," Leon said. He turned his direction towards the subway train. "This should take us to safety. If you want you can come along with us."

Kairi nodded.

With Kairi joining them, Leon and Masataka quickly rushed to the subway train. Soon, the Hunter that was knocked in the room started to regain consciousness. Quickly, the Hunter leapt out from the room it was knocked into.

It let out a cry for help.

"Shit!" Leon yelled. He looked towards Masataka and Kairi. "Hurry!"

Masataka and Kairi would enter the subway car occupied by Roy and Duck King. Leon went back into his subway car. Quickly, Leon slammed the button to shut the doors to his subway car down.

Masataka would slam the button to shut the door to his subway car. He was freaking out as the Hunter came charging at ramming speed. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" This was something that Masataka did not want to deal with.

The doors quickly closed.

The subway train would depart from the station. It would pick up speed and leave the station.

**Leon and Orville's Subway Car**

Grabbing his M4A1, Leon would slap a fresh magazine inside. He would be locked and loaded. Now, they weren't dealing with just zombies anymore. Now, they had to deal with a bunch of other monsters. The subway train continued picking up speed.

"Shit… That was close," Leon said taking a deep breath.

"Looks like things are getting messy," Terry said taking a deep breath. After dealing with his fair share of zombies, Terry wasn't in the mood to be taking on anymore baddies. To him, the zombies were enough.

"Shit, I was hoping I wouldn't run into those things," Leon said. He let out a sigh, "At least I scored some stuff." The heavy weaponry would come in very handy against more terrifying monsters and beasts.

"How much longer will this last?" Terry asked.

"Not sure," Leon answered.

There was a loud thud coming from a distance. It felt like something had jumped onto the back of the subway train.

"Shit…" Leon cursed under his breath. He would grab his M4A1, all of the magazines present, the shotgun, and the shells.

Leon would exit the subway car and enter the one that has been occupied by Carlos.

**Carlos and Maya's Subway Car**

Leon quickly entered the subway car and would make his way towards the back. Carlos rose up from his seat with his weapon ready.

"We have an unwelcome guest," Leon said to Carlos.

"I felt it," Carlos replied. He would grip his assault rifle and follow Leon. Maya rose up from her seat and stopped Carlos and Leon.

"What's going on now?" Maya asked.

"Nothing we can't handle," Carlos answered. "Plus, it's something you don't want to see."

Maya narrowed her eyes at Carlos, "try me."

Carlos let a sigh.

"C'mon, we don't have any time to waste," Leon had interrupted. Carlos and Leon quickly departed the subway car. Maya followed after the two of them. Quickly, they would enter from one subway car to another. They would make their way to the bag of the subway train.

**Last Subway Train Car**

Without hesitation, Leon, Carlos, and Maya made it all the way to the back of the subway train. They would meet the unwelcome guest that had decided to hitch a ride with them. This was one guest that nobody would ever want to deal with. It was the Nemesis that Bob had run over with the subway train.

The Nemesis was very pissed off. Unfortunately, the Nemesis still had its rocket launcher.

"Shit," Carlos said taking a deep breath.

Maya stood frozen at the sight of the tall and intimidating Nemesis. First it was zombies, then Hunters, and now this thing. The feeling of terror was racing through every inch of her body. She stood in place frozen in shock at the sight of Nemesis.

"Nemesis," Carlos said. This was one foe that Carlos did not want to deal with in the first place. He remembered the first time fighting one of those things. It was back in Raccoon City back in September of 1998. Jill Valentine got infected and it was up to Carlos to get the vaccine for her.

"Shit," Leon cursed.

The Nemesis growled and stormed towards the trio.

Leon and Carlos didn't hesitate as they aimed and fired their assault rifles at the Nemesis. However, the rounds weren't doing much as the Nemesis continued walking towards them.

"What is that thing?!" Maya exclaimed. She was very fearful. Her heart was beating rapidly. She was wondering if this was one of those monstrosities that they would have to fight against in the future.


	232. Subway Escape Part 2

Subway Escape Part 2

**Last Subway Train Car**

Leon Kennedy and Carlos Oliveira unloaded their assault rifles at the Nemesis. But, it did nothing to take down this monstrosity that was out to kill. Maya stood behind Carlos and Leon. She was frozen yet trembling in fear. Maya breathed very hard at the intimidating sight of the Nemesis. The Nemesis was not fazed by the incoming fire from the assault rifles. It would aim its rocket launcher at the three of them.

Carlos' eyes widened at the sight.

"Shit!" Carlos shouted. He would open the door and grab Maya by the arm. The three of them would exit the subway car and close the door. With Maya in tow, Carlos raced through the other subway car. Leon quickly followed after Carlos and Maya.

The Nemesis fired a rocket at the door.

BOOM!

The door was blown up and the subway train was violently shaking. The whole subway train started to rumble. It was a very violent rumble.

"_What was that?!"_ Bob asked over the radio.

"Just keep focused on getting to the next stop," Leon said on the radio. "Tell everybody else to get to the front car of the subway train!"

While Bob was busy evacuating everybody to the front car of the subway train, Leon and the others would try to distance themselves from the relentless Nemesis.

BOOM!

The Nemesis unleashed another rocket and blew up the door to another subway car. It would come charging after Leon, Carlos, and Maya. With a Nemesis unleashed, the breakout across Osaka was apparent.

They would have to do something about the Nemesis that was chasing after them.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

**Abandoned Subway Station**

The entire subway train was wrecked. However, it seemed that everybody had survived the horrible subway train crash at the abandoned station. Unfortunately, the Nemesis had also survived the train crash. So far, it seemed that just about everybody except for Bob Makihara was stunned and recovering.

Bob was crouching down with his right hand touching the ground. While touching the ground, Bob would be staring right at the Nemesis. His heart was pounding very fast as he was the only person conscious enough to fight against the Nemesis. He didn't really like the fact that he was the only person fighting against the Nemesis. The only thing he could do was hold off until everybody else had regained consciousness.

Quickly, Bob would roll to his right and execute a cartwheel. At that same time, the Nemesis held out his right palm and shot out his tentacle. It would hit where Bob was kneeling a few seconds before. The tentacle pierced the ground. Bob would look the area where the Nemesis had hit. He was shocked and very scared for his own life. Looking at the awesome might of the Nemesis' capabilities, Bob did not really want to be on the receiving end of a tentacle. Quickly, Bob would place his left hand on the ground as to get a feel of the rhythm.

Bob could feel something. Without hesitation, Bob would execute a side flip to the right. At this time, the Nemesis rushed forward attempting to throw a hook punch at Bob with the left hand. Quickly, Bob would land on his feet and place his right hand on the floor. So far, it was the ability of "Rhythm" that keeping him alive. If there was one time that Bob would need this ability, it would be right about now. He had no plans on being impaled by one of those tentacles.

Right now, Bob wanted to survive this "Hell on Earth" in order to be with Chiaki.

"_Chiaki, wait for me,"_ Bob thought to himself. He eyes were peeled at the Nemesis. So far, he could not hear anything else except for his own heartbeat. The sound of his heartbeat continued to get louder. His sights were focused at the Nemesis.

Bob's body was also perspiring heavily with sweat. This was a situation more intense than the battle against the Enforcers.

"C'mon," Bob called out to the Nemesis.

"STARS…" the Nemesis had grunted out as he walked towards Bob's direction.

"Yeah, I'll give you stars…" Bob replied back. With the other hand, Bob motioned for the Nemesis to come at him.

"STARS…" the Nemesis had grunted again. The monstrosity known as the Nemesis was at least nine or ten feet tall. Bob didn't even want to think about how much the Nemesis had weighed.

Bob would roll backwards and execute a back flip. At the same time, the Nemesis ran forward as he tried to attack Bob with a downward double fist. But, the Nemesis did manage to make a crater on the floor.

"My turn!" Bob exclaimed. He rushed forward at the Nemesis and jumped on top of the grounded fists. Bob would jump and throw a hard jump spin kick with spinning hook kick to Nemesis' face. The force of the kick didn't do much to hurt the Nemesis. But, it did a good job of stunning Nemesis and causing him to stagger back a bit.

The Nemesis growled a bit as he tried to recover. Bob would leap off and land on the ground. Then Bob would roll forward and do a handstand with one hand. From there, Bob would spin his body before extending his legs to attack the Nemesis with a helicopter kick. The speed and power of the kicks would force Nemesis to continue staggering back.

Bob would roll forward to his feet. He would jump at the Nemesis, bend downward, latch onto one of the arms with both hands, and deliver an L-Kick to the top of the head area. Quickly, Bob would leap off the arm and land on the ground. He would kneel and place both hands on the ground. Bob needed to constantly sense the Nemesis' rhythm for the entire fight.

Quickly, Bob would dive to the left and roll upon landing. At the same time, the Nemesis would throw a hard punch. Instead of hitting Bob, Nemesis would punch a hole through one of the stone columns.

Bob would kneel again. He would touch the ground with his left hand.

"Damn… How long do I have to hold off against him?" Bob asked himself. He was panting really hard. There was no way that Bob could hold out against Nemesis for a long time. He didn't know how long it would take for the others to regain consciousness.

Bob was going to have to fight conservatively if he wanted to survive this ordeal. Not only that, Bob had to think about the zombies and other monstrosities created by the Umbrella Corporation. Those were things that Bob did not want to think about, let alone have to deal with.

"HURRY UP!" Bob shouted to everybody else. He was hoping that the others would recover in time.

So far, Bob was not badly hurt. But, he did not want to get hurt. He didn't want to get hit by one of those tentacles and get infected by the T-Virus.

The Nemesis charged forward as he tried to grab Bob with both arms. In response, Bob would counter-attack. He would stand to his feet and run forward at the Nemesis. Getting close enough, Bob would execute a back flip kick to stun the Nemesis.

Bob would land on his feet and scoot back to keep his distance. He would place his right hand on the floor to get a sense of Nemesis' rhythm.

"Ugggh…" Masataka groaned. He was leaning against the side of one of the walls. Slowly, he would open his eyes. Everything in front of Masataka was blurry at best. But, he could hear fighting nearby.

"C'mon!" Bob called out to the Nemesis.

Masataka would close his eyes a bit and rub them. Then he would open them again. Turning his eyes to the direction of the fighting, Masataka would bear witness to the "fight" between Bob and the Nemesis. Slowly and steadily, Masataka would stand on his feet and regain his composure.

He would examine the scene. It seemed that everybody else was either unconscious or dead. Masataka wanted to check on the others; but, Bob was on his own fighting against the Nemesis. He would eye the Nemesis. Masataka's eyes narrowed at the Nemesis. Quickly, Masataka would rush at the Nemesis.

"Over here!" Masataka yelled at the Nemesis.

Bob and the Nemesis turned their direction towards Masataka.

"STARS…" Nemesis growled.

"I'll give you stars!" Masataka yelled at the Nemesis. He charged at the Nemesis to execute his Hakka Soudou Sho by pushing both palms into the chest area. Upon impact, Masataka would send a blast of concussive Ki through Nemesis.

The Nemesis violently growled as it staggered around disoriented a bit.

"Keep it up," Bob said to Masataka.

Masataka turned to face Bob and nodded. He would follow up with his Shinirikugo Bateihoken by using Xing Yi's horse form and throwing a crushing punch to Nemesis' heart. From there, Masataka would send a blast of concussive Ki into the heart. It made the Nemesis growl violently in pain.

While he was in pain, the Nemesis was starting to get pissed. He would grab Masataka by the neck and lift him up. The Nemesis would shoot his tentacle out of the palm. However, nothing happened.

Bob stood there frozen at the sight.

Nemesis was getting angry as he tried to impale Masataka through the neck. Still, there was no impaling.

Taking his chance, Bob would run forward and blindside Nemesis from behind with a missile drop kick. It would force the Nemesis to stagger, lose balance, and drop Masataka. Masataka would land on his feet and step back a bit.

"It's called the True Intention Universe Diamond Body Technique," Masataka called out to the Nemesis. "I can make my body hard like a diamond. It enables me to stop just about anything and everything."

The Nemesis growled in anger as he threw a hook punch at Masataka's face. Instead, the Nemesis only hurt his own fist. He screamed in anger and agony.

Masataka would throw a hard palm strike to Nemesis' gut. The force and strength of the palm strike would force the Nemesis to stagger back.

"Power Wave!"

A glowing wave of energy would travel across the ground and make impact with the Nemesis. The blast would make the Nemesis fall on the ground. Bob and Masataka turned to see Terry Bogard standing in another direction having recovered from the subway train crash.

"Sorry, I was a bit out of it," Terry said apologetically.

Bob smiled and gave a thumbs up to Terry.

"I'm just glad you came to help," Masataka said. Slowly, Roy Bromwell and Souichiro Nagi would get up from being knocked unconscious.

Roy groaned as he staggered a bit. He would walk forward to Bob, Masataka, and Terry. Souichiro would walk towards Bob.

"I guess I missed a lot," Souichiro said looking at Bob and then at the Nemesis.

"We'll have to talk later," Terry said as he pointed at the Nemesis. "That thing's going to get back up soon."

At that time, Leon would walk forward with the assault rifle in his hand. He would not hesitate to empty the magazine into the Nemesis' head. The Nemesis' brains would splatter on the floor. Leon wasn't going to take any chances.

Terry let out a whistle.

"Damn!" Bob exclaimed as he hopped back a bit. He didn't want to touch the Nemesis' brain matter.

"You have to kill the parasite that is attached to the brain," Leon explained.

Everybody else slowly nodded in unison. Leon would look to see other people slowly regaining consciousness.

Carlos Oliveira, Alba Meira, Falcon, Kagetsura, Maya Natsume, Aya Natsume, Orville, Joe Higashi, Hwa Jai, Duck King, Adon, Kairi, Rick Stroud and DeeJay would slowly get up and regain consciousness of what was going on.

"We have to get out of here and make it to the surface," Leon said to the group. He then turned to face the Nemesis. "I don't know if the parasite is dead. I don't want to stay and find out." Leon would turn to face the group again. "We have to find help as soon as possible."

"Where are we?" Maya asked.

Leon looked around. "I think we're in an abandoned subway station."

Souichiro looked around. "I think I know where this place is…" He turned to face Bob. "We had many fights here."

Bob nodded.

"I think we might be able to get out of here…" Souichiro said. He pointed to a door that seemed to be locked. "This door should lead to a service tunnel."

Before they could do anything, a bright green orb would form in the center of the abandoned subway terminal.

"What the hell is that?" Roy asked.

"Let's keep our distance and be on guard," Carlos said as he held the shotgun in his hands. Everybody else nodded with Carlos as they quickly kept their distance. The orb glowed brighter and soon it would quickly dissipate.

Nothing harmful had happened.

However, there was a person or a humanoid animal standing in place of the orb. It had green fur and it looked to be some sort of hybrid between a bear and a wolf. On top of that, this person was holding a double-edged sword. It had on a pair of pants and a vest as the only clothing. But, it was very strange indeed.

Slowly, the person looked around a bit dazed. He took a deep breath and looked around. Apparently he was in a completely new place.

"Where am I? I demand to know!" the thing said in a Russian accent.

"It-it talks?" Masataka asked. This was incredibly bizarre for him. He pinched himself. But, he wasn't dreaming at all. It seemed that this was incredibly real. Then Masataka turned to look at the body of the "dead" Nemesis.

"Are you patronizing?" the person asked as he faced Masataka.

Masataka quickly shook his head. "No! No! I apologize!"

"Who are you humans?" the person asked. "Where am I?"

"You're on a planet called Earth," Leon answered.

The person let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was pulled to a different location. But, where am I?"

"Osaka, Japan," Leon answered.

The person froze for a bit. "I am amongst humans?"

Leon nodded.

"This is all sudden for me… I never interacted with many humans before," the person said.

"I can imagine," Leon replied.

"Are you responsible for brining me here?"

"Afraid not," Leon answered. "If you come with us, we could help you find out."

The person looked around. It seemed that none of the humans had meant to cause him any harm. Apparently they weren't hostile to him. He would turn to Leon. "I will come with you."

Apparently the Nemesis wasn't dead as it slowly sat up. Without hesitation, Leon would pull out his handgun and fire a few rounds to Nemesis' head.

The person jumped back at shock. "What are you doing?" He would turn to face the Nemesis that was lying back on the floor. Apparently that thing looked hostile. "What is that thing?"

"Come with us and we'll tell you," Leon answered.

The person took a deep breath and a nod. "Yes, I will accompany you." He would look at Leon, "do you have a name?"

"I'm Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy," Leon said introducing himself.

"I am Aleksander. Aleksander Parvlovitzsi," the person said introducing himself as Aleksander or "Alek."

"Nice to meet you, Aleksander," Leon said. He looked at the door that is supposed to lead to a service tunnel. "We're trying to leave this area and find help."

"What is going on?" Aleksander asked.

"We were attacked by zombies and other monsters," Carlos explained.

"Monsters? As in people like me?" Aleksander asked.

Leon shook his head, "Nope. You'll see soon enough."

Aleksander nodded to Leon, his newfound ally. He was curious about these "monsters" that Leon was talking about. So far, they were nothing like Aleksander.

Carlos looked at Aleksander. At first he was going to be freaked out. But, Carlos has seen very freaky things in his life ever since the outbreak back in Raccoon City. As a major plus, Aleksander did not seem to have the intent to harm him or anybody else.

"We shouldn't waste anymore time," Leon said. He pointed to the Nemesis whose body was still twitching. "I don't think that thing is dead yet."

At that moment, Leon would take the cell phone out from the pocket of his leather jacket. Luckily, the cell phone was undamaged in the process. He would dial a phone number.

"Hunnigan, are you there?"

"_Leon, where are you?" _Hunnigan asked at the other end of the line.

"Some abandoned subway station… I need you to get a read on my cell phone signal and get an evacuation team here on the double," Leon said. "We'll be outside soon enough."

"_It's pure madness on Osaka. It will be hard…"_

"What is going on outside?" Leon asked.

"_The outbreak is insane throughout the streets of Osaka." _

"I see… How bad is it?"

"_Police and military are overwhelmed… Hospitals are overwhelmed…"_

"Shit," Leon cursed.

"_I've already made a call to the United States Marines stationed in Osaka."_

"We'll be outside as soon as possible."

"_What happened?"_

"I'll brief you as soon as we make it out," Leon said as he hung up. At that time, Souichiro had walked towards the door to the service tunnel and punched it hard. The door would fly off its hinges and into the hallway of the service tunnel.

Maya sighed and looked at Souichiro and gave a sigh of anger. She would walk forward to Souichiro and smack him upside the head with full force. Souichiro would fly through the service tunnel and make a crater into one of the walls.

Aleksander looked at Maya. Right about now, Aleksander was having second thoughts about accompanying Leon and the others.

"Such power…" Aleksander said under his breath.

Maya sighed, "Those zombies could easily find a way in…"

"Then we shouldn't be wasting any time, let's move," Leon said to the group. He would pull out a flashlight and equip it to the M4A1 assault rifle.

Carlos would pull out a flashlight and equip it to his shotgun. "I'll take the front," he said to the group.

"I'll take the back," Leon said.

Souichiro groaned as he staggered out of the hole that he crashed in. He would walk back out to "greet" them.

"What was that for?" Souichiro asked Maya.

"Never mind," Maya answered. "Let's just get out of here."

"C'mon," Carlos said as he would lead the way out of the abandoned subway station. He would enter the hallway of the service tunnel. Aleksander would quickly follow behind after Carlos. Maya would follow shortly after Aleksander. Masataka and Aya quickly followed after Maya.

"How big is the service tunnel?" Leon asked.

"Not that big I think," Bob answered.

"We'll probably have to defend ourselves until evac arrives," Leon replied.

**Millennium Tournament HQ – Ken Masters' Office**

Ken Masters stared out at the window looking at the pure chaos. The chaos and horror was something that he himself had never witnessed. He looked away seeing police officers and military personnel getting overwhelmed by the ranks of the undead. It was a sickening sight. This made Ken even more disgusted with the Umbrella Corporation.

He wasn't wearing his business suit. Instead, Ken would be wearing his red Karate gi with black belt. Ken would be ready to kick ass and take names. If there was one thing he could not stand, it would be the defenseless being left as lambs for the slaughter. This was going to be a major battle. It would be a battle that Ken would not want to miss at all.

As Ken was going to leave the office, he would be greeted by someone. Ken turned to the person and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry but the meeting is going to wait, Mr. Takayanagi," Ken said apologizing to the much younger male.

"By all means, call me Mitsuomi" the person said in a calm voice.

"You can call me Ken," Ken responded back as he tightened the black belt around his waist. He would look back at Mitsuomi Takayanagi. Mitsuomi looked ripped for a guy his age. Ken would size up Mitsuomi and see that he was a fighter. Despite Mitsuomi's age, he seemed to have the body that showed he could kick ass and take names.

Mitsuomi nodded.

"We'll have to postpone this business meeting for I don't know how long," Ken explained.

"It's understandable," Mitsuomi said as he looked outside the window. Apparently what he was going through did not compare to the pain and misery inflicted by the Umbrella Corporation. But he was appalled to see the streets of Osaka littered by the ranks of the undead. He was no stranger to undead and supernatural forces. It did not mean that he liked having to deal with them.

Ken sized up Mitsuomi once again. Mitsuomi was dressed in casual clothing in the pair of black leather motorcycle pants, black fingerless gloves, a skin-tight dark blue long sleeve motorcycle shirt, and a black leather motorcycle jacket. He also had light green hair with a few long and wavy bangs sticking out. The person gave out a very intimidating aura.

That was something Ken was looking for. He didn't want to ask that. But given the situation, Ken had no choice.

Ken would give out a sigh of frustration.

"Something wrong, Ken?" Mitsuomi asked in a calm and serious voice?

Ken would take a deep breath. "I need to get to the hotel used for house the fighters participating in the tournament," he explained to Mitsuomi. "It's going to be a long trip… I have no choice but to fight my way through the undead."

"My motorcycle is parked in the garage… It should be easier. However we may have to get off and clear up a path," Mitsuomi explained. He was taking this whole situation seriously. "Can you navigate?"

"Yeah, I know Osaka like the back of my own head," Ken answered.

"You lead the way and I'll drive."

"Can you fight?" Ken asked.

"Only for up to three minutes and I have to rest in between," Mitsuomi explained.

Ken nodded. He wasn't going to waste time asking Mitsuomi on why he can only fight for up to three minutes. All he cared about was getting to the hotel and insuring the safety of the fighters. Plus, he already pledged his help to Jill Valentine in the fight against the Umbrella Corporation.

"Are you ready?" Mitsuomi asked.

Ken nodded. He would follow Mitsuomi as they would leave the office. As they left, Ken would close the door behind him.

The security guards, police officers, and military detail were starting to become overwhelmed by the horde of ravenous zombies. They were forced to retreat backwards while fighting off the horde of zombies.

It was pure chaos in Osaka.

As they left the office, Ken and Mitsuomi walked down the hallways towards the main elevator. It was pure chaos as people on the top floor were scrambling for their lives.

**Abandoned Subway Station – Service Tunnel**

POW!

POW!

POW!

Three rounds shot out from Leon's M4A1 assault rifle and into a zombie's head. Unfortunately, the only way to stop a zombie in its tracks would be to destroy the head. The other way would be to damage a zombie to a point where it cannot move or attack. However, the zombies weren't the only things to worry about.

"Seems zombies are in here, too," Leon said. "Looks like making it through is easier said than done," he added.

Without hesitation, Aleksander charged forward at another zombie and sliced it half from the head down to the crouch with his double-edged sword. He would quickly turn around and swing his blade across the head of another zombie. Instead of slicing off the head, Aleksander would slice off only the top part in order to damage the brain. As the brain was destroyed, the zombie staggered and twitched before falling to the ground.

"Power Wave!" Terry yelled punching the ground as he sent a wave of energy traveling across the ground to another zombie. The blast of energy caused the zombie to be overloaded with power causing its head to explode.

POW!

POW!

POW!

Leon would take down another zombie. He would pull the empty magazine out from the M4A1, take out a new magazine from his coat, and place it in the slot. After loading the magazine into the assault rifle, Leon would aim it at another zombie, and open fire.

POW!

POW!

POW!

"How much farther will it take to get out of here?" Leon asked.

"We should manage to get out of here soon," Souichiro answered. It was time to get more aggressive if they wanted to make it out of the service tunnel. There was not that much time to spare.

EVAC was on its way. They needed to get to safety as quickly as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Souichiro would have to use his powers. With his right hand, Souichiro collect the rotational force one his own motion and form a needle of Ki energy. He would throw a punch to form a straight line to launch this needle of Ki. The flow of Ki would fly forward and barrel in a straight line as it tore through zombies that were unfortunate enough to stand in the way.

Souichiro would destroy at least six zombies with his Ryukei Qigong Tashikou. With the left arm, he would repeat the motion and fire another Ryukei Qigong Tashikou to destroy another group of zombies.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Carlos would unload two shells from his shotgun at five zombies that staggered in his direction. Quickly, he would reach for more shotgun shells and load them inside the shotgun.

"They keep coming and coming," Carlos said under his breath.

Masataka would execute his Hakka Soudou Sho by thrusting the palms of his hands into the chest of a zombie that grabbed him. He would shift the impact of the blow to the zombie's head. Being unable to handle the Ki energy, the zombie's head burst open. At the same time, Masataka would push the zombie away from him.

"I'll help clear a path," Maya said. She would execute her Natsume Goushin-Ryu Kongou Hasshiki: Taizan Hougou. Facing a large group of zombies, Maya would execute a stiff-shoulder charge to shift the force and impact of the blow.

As a result, Maya would use her pressure wave to demolish the group of zombies.

Watching Maya, Leon could only give a whistle at the display of power. In the fight against Umbrella, they could use such powerful allies.

"We're almost there," Souichiro said. "C'mon, we need to make a run for it."


	233. Ordeal of Survival Part 1

Ordeal of Survival Part 1

**Millennium Tournament Headquarters – Parking Garage**

As the elevator car came down to the parking garage on the bottom most floor, the doors opened to reveal Ken Masters and Mitsoumi Takayanagi standing behind. However, it would be no easy feat to escape to "safety." So far, it seemed that security detail outside was getting overwhelmed by the strengthening numbers of the ravenous undead.

Ken had to let out a frustrated sigh.

"There's so many," Ken said with a frustrated sigh. He needed to get to the hotel where it would be deemed one of the major safe zones.

"A way needs to be cleared first," Mitsuomi said to Ken.

Mitsoumi assessed the situation. He has had his fill of fighting against the undead. However, he had no experienced in an outbreak of the living dead. This would be considered a first for Mitsoumi. He could easily destroy all of the zombies in the parking garage. But, he could fight no longer than three minutes due to his heart condition.

He would look at Ken, "I'll clear a path to my motorcycle. I need you to clear a path out of the garage."

Ken gave a nod. "You got it." He looked at the zombies starting to stagger into the parking garage. The ranks of the undead would increase. "How far is your motorcycle?"

"Shouldn't be that far," Mitsoumi answered. He didn't hesitate as he casually walked in the direction towards his motorcycle. As one of the zombies staggered towards him, Mitsuomi would bring his right hand and deliver a hard Ki-powered backfist to head area. The head tore right off the neck and flew towards one of the side of one of the cars.

SPLAT!

The zombie's decomposed head splattered into blood, brain chunks, and skull fragments. In a sense this was easy. However, Mitsoumi couldn't do this all day.

After dispatching that zombie, Mitsoumi would continue walking towards his motorcycle. He would throw a hard uppercut that would violently decapitate the zombie. The head flew up into the air and splattered against the ceiling of the parking lot.

He would dispatch the second zombie. A third zombie would stagger towards him. Mitsoumi would effortlessly dispatch it with a hard side kick to the face. The force of the kick would quickly and violently tear the zombie's head from its torso.

From the left side, another zombie would grab Mitsoumi by the shoulders and attempt to sink its teeth into his neck. As expected, Mitsoumi would put up a fight. He would not allow himself to join the ranks of the undead or end up a fresh meal for the zombies.

Mitsoumi would spring his arms outward and power out of the zombie's grab. He would throw a hard double palm strike and launch the zombie into a crowd of another six to eight zombies. The zombies went down like bowling pins. Afterwards, the zombies started to get right back up to their feet.

_They do not know when to stop…_ Mitsoumi thought to himself.

"Get off me!" Ken demanded as he would power out of a grab from one of the other zombies. It would cause the zombie to stagger backwards a few steps. He would not hesitate to retaliate against the zombie.

Ken would run forward with his right fist cocked and ready. Getting close enough, Ken's fist started to collect flames. He would let the zombie have it.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ken yelled as he executed a rising corkscrew uppercut followed by a stream of flames. The zombie would be launched up into the air while being engulfed in flames.

Ken was having his fill of clearing out a way to escape from the parking lot. But he had to do it in order for Mitsuomi to bring his motorcycle. On top of that, Eliza drove the rental car to the hotel used to board the fighters for the tournament.

A female zombie dressed in a police uniform would stagger towards Ken from behind. It groaned loud enough that Ken could hear it. Without hesitation, Ken would bring his leg knee forward and drive his leg backwards for a hard back thrust kick to the zombie's forehead.

CRACK!

The zombie's head would snap backwards as it would stagger around a bit. Ken would throw a 180 degree spin kick to decapitate the zombie. The zombie's head would violently tear off and go rolling along the floor.

Ken would run forward and throw a flying roundhouse kick to another zombie and violently decapitate it. He would land to his feet, run towards another zombie, and throw a barrage of punches to another zombie. Ken would throw a powerful flip kick that would decapitate another zombie.

"HADOUKEN!" Ken yelled pushing together both palms of his hand and sending forward a bright blue fireball at the next zombie. The force of the blast would knock the zombie back. Also, the force of pure energy would cause the zombie's head to explode.

Another zombie would come at Ken. It would come at Ken from the right. As Ken turned towards the right, he would throw a right hook to the zombie's face.

"HADOUKEN!" Ken yelled as he would send another bright blue fireball at another zombie.

_They keep coming and coming… _Mitsoumi thought to himself. As another zombie came at him, Mitsoumi would execute his Tetsushiko a.k.a. "Iron Finger" as he would use one finger and punch through the forehead and pierce the brain. As soon as the brain was pierced, Mitsuomi would remove the finger.

The zombie violently staggered around a bit before collapsing on the ground.

_I have to destroy the head… _He thought to himself. So far, the Tetsushiko proved to be very effective.

Mitsuomi was having an easy time fighting against these zombies. But he couldn't fight them off forever. If he kept on fighting, Mitsuomi's heart would rupture. He would be dead. In those three minutes, Mitsuomi is possessed with superhuman abilities. Mitsoumi's muscles would be vitalized, his metabolism is improved, and his brain functions are improved.

He had to get to the motorcycle as soon as possible.

Mitsuomi had no more time to spare. He needed to get to the motorcycle as soon as possible. Time was almost up. After that time, Mitsuomi would have to stop fighting or risk dying by a heart rupture.

The only thing standing between Mitsuomi and his motorcycle were at least twenty zombies.

"Out of my way," Mitsuomi coldly demanded. As another zombie came at him, Mitsuomi would quickly and promptly execute his Tetsushiko by piercing the forehead area. After removing his index finger from the forehead, Mitsuomi would execute the Tetsushiko on another zombie. He needed to get those zombies out the way as soon as possible.

"HADOUKEN!" Ken yelled launching another bright blue fireball to take out another hungry zombie. He wasn't willing to become a zombie's next meal.

Ken would throw a side thrust kick with the right leg to the sternum of another zombie. He would bring the leg back and snap the neck of the zombie with a hard roundhouse kick. The brain and spine of the zombie couldn't register with one another. As a result, the zombie was dead.

Another zombie would grab Ken from behind. Before the zombie could sink its teeth into the shoulders, Ken would execute a simple and swift hip toss.

WHAM!

As soon as the zombie hit the ground, Ken would kick its head off. He would charge forward at a group of eight zombies nearby the entrance to the parking garage. Getting close enough, Ken would leap forward.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" Ken yelled as he executed a hurricane kick. He would take out a good portion of the zombies coming at him. He would land on his feet and taking a deep breath. "They keep coming and coming…"

Ken was getting a bit tired out from the fighting. However, he had to keep on going. This war had not even started.

He could remember helping his best friend and others fight against the villainous M. Bison. If he survived against M. Bison, he could survive against the ranks of the undead. Ken simply had to make sure that he got neither bitten nor scratched.

"Hadouken!" Ken yelled as he would push both palms forward and launch a bright blue fireball at another zombie.

He would crouch down and execute a foot sweep to take down another zombie. Ken would not hesitate to kick the head in.

"Hadouken!" Ken would yell as he sent a fireball to another hungry zombie.

Mitsuomi would send at least eight zombies flying back with a Ki-powered double fist strike. Time was running out. He needed to get to the motorcycle as soon as possible.

_Almost there… _Mitsuomi thought to himself.

With a powerful back fist, Mitsuomi would take out another zombie.

There, there were no more zombies in the way. Without a moment's hesitation, Mitsuomi would hop onto his motorcycle. Quickly, he would place his keys inside the ignition. The motorcycle would start to purr.

Mitsuomi would hit the gas and drive towards the exit.

Ken turned around to see a motorcycle coming in his direction. Quickly, Mitsuomi's motorcycle would stop right next to Ken.

"Quick, get on," Mitsuomi instructed to Ken.

Ken nodded. Without hesitation, Ken would hop onto the back of Mitsuomi's motorcycle. He would grab onto the back part for support.

"Floor it!" Ken instructed.

Mitsuomi nodded as he hit the gas and sped out of the garage. Two zombies would block the way of the motorcycle. The one on the left would be dispatched by a hard back fist from Mitsuomi. The one on the right would be dispatched by a hard kick from Ken.

As the motorcycle left the garage, Mitsuomi would make a hard right and drive onto the main road. He and Ken would witness the chaos as Japanese soldiers and police officers would be fighting against the ranks of the undead.

Ken would hold on tightly as Mitsuomi would tightly swerve to the left to avoid getting grabbed by three zombies that staggered towards their direction. Evaluating the scene, Mitsuomi could see that getting to the hotel would be no means an easy feat.

There was a loud scream from nearby. A young woman was staggering backwards in fear as a zombie advanced towards her.

Mitsuomi turned the motorcycle towards the zombie. Getting close enough, Mitsuomi would hold out his arm and clothesline the zombie. From there, Mitsuomi would make a U-turn and run over the zombie's head.

"Go, quickly," Mitsuomi commanded.

The woman quickly nodded as she turned the other direction and started running for her life. Without hesitation, Mitsuomi would take another U-Turn and hit the gas. He would drive down the main road towards the designated hotel.

However, getting there would be no easy task. They would have to get past the ranks of the undead if they wished to get to the hotel used to board the fighters. It also served as the current base of operations for Jill Valentine and the others in their fight against the Umbrella Corporation.

Quickly, Mitsuomi would pull out his cell phone with GPS tracking. It would pinpoint their location and the desired location. Looking at where they were, Mitsuomi saw that he would have to do a bit of driving through short cuts.

"It's going to take some time," Mitsuomi explained.

Ken nodded. "Do whatever you have to do."

Mitsuomi continued driving down one of the main roads of Osaka to make his way towards the Millennium Hotel.

CRASH!

A limousine would quickly swerve and crash onto the side of a nearby building. A middle aged man would try to crawl out from the sunroof. He would be pleading for help. A group of hands would reach out and pull the man down back inside the limousine.

"NO! LET ME GO!" the man pleaded.

The finger nails of one of the hands would dig into the man's neck and into the flesh. Another hand would reach out and grab the man by the neck. A geyser of blood would gush out from the sunroof.

Mitsuomi and Ken would look away in disgust.

"Jesus…" Ken grumbled. He would let out a sigh of frustration. "This is Umbrella's work…"

"A diabolical power cannot be allowed to exist," Mitsuomi added. He would quickly hit the gas and speed off on the main street.

At a distance, a new helicopter was hovering over the area. The cameraman on the helicopter took a glimpse and zoomed in on the motorcycle.

"We got survivors fighting their way through the streets of Osaka," the male reporter in the helicopter said. "Zoom in," he said to the camera. He would turn to the pilot. "Take us closer."

The helicopter would slowly descend some as the reporter would get a good look.

"It's Mitsuomi Takayanagi of the Takayanagi Family and Ken Masters of the Masters Foundation," the reporter announced. "It seems they are trying to head to the hotel. But they're blocked by the walking dead."

Mitsuomi would make a sharp right turn to avoid a sports car that would be coming towards the left. The sports car would crash into another parked car. After the car crashed, the driver would try to crawl out only to be dragged back inside by her zombified passenger. The woman screamed for help; but, it was too late.

"Let's get out of here," Ken said closing his eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh. It was too late to save that poor woman.

Mitsuomi would hit the gas and make a sharp left to avoid one of the cars that crashed. The streets of Osaka were turning into a disaster zone. He and Ken would be left to fend for themselves against the ranks of the undead.

There was a GPS navigator hooked up to Mitsuomi's motorcycle. He was going to have to take some short cuts. Quickly, Mitsuomi would speed down the street as he avoided getting crushed between two large vehicles that crashed into each other. The force of impact caused the two cars to bounce off and tumble in different directions.

The car that tumbled to the right exploded upon impact. Ken and Mitsuomi looked away in anger and sorrow. It was getting to be extremely chaotic.

A young American woman rushed out of a nearby building. She would plead to Ken and Mitsuomi for help. But it was too late as a group of zombies stormed outside and tackled the woman. The woman screamed for help but would be overpowered by the gurgling as the zombies tore her body apart.

One of the zombies sunk his teeth into the woman's leg and took it right off from the socket. Blood would spew out from the newly made wound.

For the first time, Mitsuomi would experience and feel such terror in his heart. He could feel his heart start to race faster and faster. This was not good for Mitsuomi. If overdoing it in combat did not kill him, the newfound fear and anxiety would possibly do the trick.

"The main road is growing more chaotic," Mitsuomi said.

"Let's take a short cut," Ken suggested. Mitsuomi nodded.

Mitsuomi would steer the motorcycle to the left and make a sharp turn. He would drive right through a narrow alleyway just in time. As Mitsuomi and Ken turned into the alley, a bus would crash blocking the entrance.

CRASH!

"Jeez!" Ken exclaimed. That one was too close to call. They were almost hamburger meat in that one.

Mitsuomi would steer the motorcycle through the narrow alleyway trying to make it to safety. The two of them saw a person climbing out a window. Before the person could get out, a tongue whipped out and decapitated the person. The head fell down and make a splat on the hard ground.

Quickly, Mitsuomi would swerve to avoid running over the head. He would speed out of the alleyway and speed back onto the main street. Again on the main street, Mitsuomi would dodge the zombies staggering around on the street.

He would swerve to the right to avoid a zombie that would attempt to grab him or Ken. Mitsuomi would use his right leg and forcefully kick away another zombie that staggered towards the motorcycle.

There was bloodshed and chaos on the other main road. A police officer was quickly overwhelmed by about four hungry zombies that piled on top of him. The man screamed for his life before his throat would get bitten off.

Ken could only look away in disgust.

A group of about eleven Crimson Head zombies staggered out from a nearby alley. They set their eyes upon Mitsuomi and Ken. Without hesitation, the Crimson Head zombies dashed at inhuman speeds after the two.

"Shit!" Ken exclaimed.

"Damn it…" Mitsuomi muttered.

"I don't think they're going to tire out," Ken said to Mitsuomi.

"We have to lose them," Mitsuomi replied. There was a subway terminal on the left side of the main road. He would steer the motorcycle and pick up the speed. The motorcycle would zip through the terminal and down the steps.

The crowd of Crimson Head zombies would follow after the two of them.

**Subway Terminal – Tunnel**

"We'll try to lose them in the subway terminal," Mitsuomi explained. He would drive through the entry gates of the terminal. The Crimson Heads continued to follow after them.

Quickly, the motorcycle would quickly leave the area and drive on the actual train tracks. They would have to use the subway tunnels as a means to escape from this horrid ordeal. It was official; the third Mark of the Millennium Tournament would have to be put on hold. The more important thing would be to survive this horrid ordeal.

They had to survive and help Jill Valentine fight against the Umbrella Corporation. Quickly, Mitsuomi turned on the headlight of the motorcycle as he picked up speed. With the outbreak, there was a feeling that the subways would not be operational.

There were drops of blood falling from the ceiling. Ken and Mitsuomi looked upwards and saw several Lickers perched of the ceiling. They had their tongues ready. These monstrosities were hissing as they saw Mitsuomi and Ken speed by.

One of them leaped off the ceiling and lunged at the two of them. Mitsuomi's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Hadouken!" Ken shouted as he shot both palms upward to fire a bright blue fireball to knock the Licker out of the air.

"Thanks," Mitsuomi calmly replied as he focused on the railway tracks again.

About five Lickers on the walls and the ceiling crawled after the two of them. Looking at his rearview mirror, Mitsuomi saw the Lickers coming. He simply increased his speed and continued racing down the subway tunnel.

They would be met by a bright.

"Shit!" Mitsuomi exclaimed. A subway train was coming in their direction. He would increase the speed of his motorcycle again. Quickly, Mitsuomi would speed and turn towards the right to get onto the other set of subway tracks.

It was in the nick of time that they avoided getting hit by the subway car. It was unfortunate for the Lickers that got killed. But, it was no time to celebrate. Mitsuomi and Ken would have to survive the ordeal first.

Mitsuomi's heart was pounding and racing. This was not good for Mitsuomi. His heart could not take the constant pumping for over three minutes. If this kept up, Mitsuomi's heart would rupture killing him instantly.

They needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He increased the speed of the motorcycle as it would speed down the subway tunnel. Quickly, Mitsuomi would make a sharp left and drive into another subway tunnel.

The lights shined on several zombies that straggled around left and right on the rail road tracks.

Mitsuomi would hold out his left hand to decapitate one of the zombies with a hard clothesline. Ken would throw a punch with his right arm to knock another zombie back. The motorcycle continued to speed down the dark corridor of the subway tunnel. Perhaps this was one of the most dangerous places to be around right now.

There would be a light at the end of the tunnel. Mitsuomi would increase the speed of the motorcycle as he and Ken would race towards the light. However, Mitsuomi was panting hard and heavily. The feeling of fear was getting to Mitsuomi.

The motorcycle would speed out of the tunnel.

**Subway Station**

Mitsuomi and Ken would race out from the subway tunnel and into the station. It was still daylight. Quickly, Mitsuomi and Ken would speed onto a small set of stairs and onto the main floor of the subway station. As soon as they made it out, Mitsuomi would slow down the speed to a complete stop.

He would be breathing pretty hard.

"We're almost there," Mitsuomi said looking at the GPS locator. He would step off and take a few steps.

Ken stepped off from the motorcycle as well. Mitsuomi staggered around sluggishly.

"Shit, did you get bitten?" Ken asked concerned for Mitsuomi's life.

Mitsuomi shook his head "no." "It's a long story best for another time," he said answering Ken's question. He would stagger and take a seat on a nearby bench. Mitsuomi would take a deep breath to calm down.

"You don't look so good," Ken said as he stood guard.

"I'll be fine… Give me a few minutes," Mitsuomi requested.

Ken nodded, "I'll see what I can do. The hotel is not that far. Plus, I'm not too keen on sticking around to be dinner for those freaks."

Mitsuomi nodded.

"Shit…" Ken said.

Mitsuomi raised his head and turned to face Ken. "What happened?"

"They're coming for us," Ken said pointing out in one direction. "They know we're here."

Mitsuomi stood up to his feet and staggered. He would walk towards the motorcycle only to be blocked with Ken. Ken would shake his head.

"You're not driving in that condition," Ken said with a serious tone.

"But we need-"

"I'll drive," Ken said cutting off Mitsuomi.

"Can you-"

"I have ten motorcycles at my home," Ken answered. Mitsuomi fell silent up learning that Ken knew how to drive motorcycles.

"Alright," Mitsuomi said.

Ken would hop onto the motorcycle and Mitsuomi would sit behind him. Mitsuomi would hold onto the back of the motorcycle as Ken started up the ignition. The motorcycle would back away as Ken would turn the handles.

"Here we go," Ken said as he drove down the steps to leave the subway station.

As they left the subway station, Ken would increase the speed of the motorcycle. He would make a sharp left and drive onto one of the main roads. They were getting close to the hotel. All they needed to do next would be to get past all of those hungry zombies.

Ken would increase the speed to his max. He would gradually slow down and make a sharp right turn to get onto another street. Then he would increase the speed and race through the wrecked cars and dead corpses.

"How much closer?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Not that far," Ken answered. He would look at the map again. Then, he would make a sharp left turn and drive down another alleyway. Ken would crank it full speed and zip down the dark narrow alleyway.

As they zipped out of the alley, Ken would make a sharp left and drive onto another main road. Quickly, Ken would slow down his speed to see a businessman running across the street for his life.

A Hunter would jump onto a car, leap off, and decapitate the businessman.

"What in the…" Mitsuomi said in a state of shock.

Ken didn't hesitate as he increased the speed and zipped past the Hunter. The Hunter turned around and let out a sound. It alerted other pack members to Ken and Mitsuomi's location. Now, they were getting chased by about seven Hunters as they leaped from one wrecked car to another in pursuit of Ken and Mitsuomi.

"Those freaks keep coming!" Ken exclaimed.

"They're getting closer!" Mitsuomi exclaimed.

"Shit," Ken muttered in frustration. They were getting close to the hotel. Now, those Hunters were catching up with Ken and Mitsuomi.

"I have an idea," Mitsuomi said as he would slowly and carefully stand on his two feet.

Ken would look behind him to see what Mitsuomi had planned.

"Keep driving," Mitsuomi said. Ken nodded and continued driving on the road. Mitsuomi simply switched how he was sitting. Now, his back would lean against Ken's back. Mitsuomi would stare as Hunters got closer.

"Whatever you got planned, do it fast," Ken said.

As the Hunters got close enough, Mitsuomi would let them have it. Mitsuomi would bring both arms back and shoot them forward to transmit his own Ki energy through the air to fire out the glowing rotational energy. Instead of a simple punch, Mitsuomi would use a dual-palm strike to fire off a large amount of Ki.

It was a ferocious type of Ki blast that would travel through the Hunters' bodies. The amount of Ki would kill the Hunters instantaneously. At the same time, the Ki blast would act like a turbo booster as the motorcycle would be travelling at insane speeds. Mitsuomi's Ryukei Qigong Tashinkou Shinden: Gao Soryu Enrensho would cause the motorcycle to travel at 750 MPH.

The motorcycle would violently shake as the tires gave out. After a few minutes, the tires of the motorcycle blew out. The motorcycle would be driving on its metal rims causing all sorts of sparks.

After that, the motorcycle would shake violently.

As they were getting closer to the hotel, Ken would decrease the speed. He and Mitsuomi would brace themselves as the motorcycle got closer to the front gates of the hotel. The motorcycle would slow down drastically. As the motorcycle slowed down, Ken would press upon the brake handles gradually to show down the motorcycle.

Soon, the motorcycle would speed to a halt at the front gates of the Millennium Hotel. The hotel was heavily fortified. There were military and police vehicles parked outside. The front gates were heavily guarded by police, military, and government personnel.

Ken and Mitsuomi quickly hopped off the motorcycle and rushed towards the gate.

"Wait, we're not infected!" Ken exclaimed holding out his hands.

Several soldiers rushed to inspect Ken and Mitsuomi. So far, Ken was telling the truth; neither he nor Mitsuomi were infected.

"Quickly," one of the soldiers exclaimed.

Ken and Mitsuomi would follow the soldier through the fortified gates of the hotel.

**Mark of the Millennium Hotel**

Medical personal quickly grabbed Mitsuomi and escorted him to one of the large medical tents outside. For the time being, he and Ken Masters would part way. In this respect, Ken and Mitsuomi owe each other their lives for making it safely from this ordeal. The lobby of the hotel looked desolate as only police, medical, military, and government personnel were around. Ken was informed that hotel staff would be around to maintain the place. He was also informed that hotel guests were confined to their rooms for the time being.

Ken would be escorted to an elevator that would take him to one of the penthouse suites. As the elevator car gradually ascended upwards to one of the top floors, Ken would lean back against one of the sides and take a deep breath.

This was a close call. He almost didn't make it back there. It was the first time that Ken seriously had to survive against the ranks of the walking dead. On top of that, Ken almost got killed by Umbrella's other monstrosities.

Now, he had seen first hand of what the Umbrella Corporation was capable of. But, he learned about Albert Wesker as well. This Wesker person had his own agenda as well. Whatever the agenda was, it was not that better than Umbrella's agenda.

After witnessing and experiencing the horror of Umbrella's T-Virus, Ken found a new enemy to fight.


	234. Ordeal of Survival Part 2

Ordeal of Survival Part 2

**Gorin Dome – Main Field**

Of all the places in Osaka, Gorin High's "Gorin Dome" was considered to be one of the safest places for the outbreak. The Gorin Dome's main field was packed with a few thousand people. They consisted mainly of Gorin High students and other people that managed to survive the zombie outbreak that threatened the city. Unfortunately, the Gorin Dome could be attacked at any moment by Umbrella's biological weapons.

To make matters worse, there was barely any protection. Police, military, and government personnel were scattered throughout the Osaka trying to contain the problem. Osaka was plunging further into chaos and despair. The people couldn't worry about just the zombies. They had to worry about Hunters, Lickers, giant mutated spiders, and many other horrid monstrosities that threatened to wipe out all living things.

It was left up to the students of Gorin High to handle the situation. While their survival depended on fighting off the hordes of zombies looking for their next meal, the pride of their school also depended on it.

The field was filled with many anxious people worried about their own survival. It was indeed a potential feasting ground for the ranks of the undead. Such thoughts caused much fear and anxiousness amongst the survivors. Unfortunately, it would be up to the students of Gorin High to stand up against the ranks of the ravenous undead.

Shoma Sawamura, the star pitcher for Gorin High's baseball team, leaned against one of the walls inside the stadium. His eyes peered left and right to see the thousands of scared and distraught people.

This was definitely getting out of hand. It was something that only the students of Gorin High could handle. Shoma's train of thought would rudely be interrupted by screams coming nearby.

"Huh? What?" Shoma asked. He quickly turned to his right and saw a large male Asian adult looking in his early 20s. The person was advancing on a little girl. The male overpowered the little girl as if he was about to rape her.

The little girl screamed and cried for help.

Shoma didn't hesitate to react. He executed his Kyougou Sokkyuu throwing a fastball at the large Asian male. The male didn't see what was coming at him.

THWAP!

The male flew back several feet and hit the ground tumbling in a violent manner. Bystanders quickly jumped out of the way to avoid getting run over. Soon, the male would hit the wall with full impact.

The little girl smiled to Shoma.

But, the tensions on the main field were thick. The survivors of the outbreak would be sweating it out. There was the question on how long these survivors would be able to last without turning on each other. Being trapped with a bunch of people that could go psycho was just as bad as being outside amongst the horde of ravenous zombies.

Sounds of gunfire came from outside of the arena. They were faint. But, the sounds were more than enough to scare the people on the main field. Shoma went back and leaned up against one of the walls of the main field.

Shoma would slide his back down and sit against the wall. He let out a sigh. Roberto Miura, the star goal of Gorin High's soccer team approached Shoma. He would take a seat next to Shoma.

"How are you handling it?" Roberto asked.

"It sucks; what about you?" Shoma asked in response.

Roberto took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. I'm worried about my mother. I've been trying to get a hold of her. But, there's no response."

Shoma then patted Roberto on the shoulder. "I feel for you. I've been trying to reach my family, too."

Roberto nodded.

An idea had just hit Shoma. "How far does your mother live?"

Roberto looked up to Shoma, "not far, why?"

"I got an idea," Shoma answered.

"An idea? Don't tell me…"

Shoma nodded. "I saw a bunch of humvees parked in the garage. I don't think they'll mind if we borrowed one of them."

Roberto shook his head, "that's insane… Do you even know how to drive?"

Shoma was silent, "not really…"

"We'll crash and we'll get eaten alive," Roberto added. Shoma let out a sigh of defeat. And then Roberto ended up getting an idea. "Wait, what if we found someone who can drive?"

Shoma gave a smile. "I think I got an idea on a few people." He rose up to his feet. "Let's go look around."

Roberto nodded and stood to his feet.

"Shoma? Roberto?" asked a voice. Shoma and Roberto stopped and made an about face to see Akira Kazama standing in front of them. She was a former student at Gedo High and a current student at Seijyun High.

"Akira?" Shoma asked.

Akira had a relieved look on her face. She ran forward and hugged the two of them.

"I'm glad you're all right," Roberto said to Akira.

Akira nodded, "I'm glad to see some familiar faces." She noticed that the two of them were about to leave. "Where are you two going?"

The two were silent. And then Roberto spoke up.

"I haven't heard anything from my mom," Roberto answered. He had a worried look on his face. Akira was silent as it took her a few seconds to figure it all out.

"Are you two planning to leave and find her?" Akira asked.

The two were silent. Akira let out a sigh.

"How do you two plan to accomplish that?" she asked raising a brow.

Shoma let out a nervous laugh, "well you see… There are twenty-three humvees parked in the garage and, I don't think they would mind if we borrowed one."

Akira shook her head. "Risking your life to save one person. Then again, I'd do the same for my brother." She turned to Roberto, "you sure about this?"

Roberto nodded.

"Now we need to find a driver," Shoma added.

"I can drive. Not much different from racing in a motorcycle," Akira said. She turned to Roberto, "you know how to get there from here?"

Roberto nodded.

"Good," Akira answered. "I guess we borrow one of the humvees then."

"There's a problem," Roberto brought up. "We need someone to open the door. If those zombies come through, it will cause chaos here. It takes one bite to infect. The infected transform and bite another. By the time we get back, this whole place would get infected."

Akira sighed, "yeah, that's true. What do we do?"

Shoma ended up scratching his head trying to think of something. Planning this rescue operation was going to be difficult. "Damn, we need to think this out…"

Roberto nodded. "Yeah…" He was getting a bit anxious. His mother would be in further danger if they had to wait any longer. "We have to do it fast." He let out a frustrated sign and leaned against one of the sides.

"Hey guys," said another boy.

Roberto, Shoma, and Akira turned to face Sean Matsuda, who walked in their direction. He was waving at the group. The three of them knew Sean through Ken Masters. Sean was Ken's ward and student. Despite Sean's fighting skills, he still had a lot to learn. The three of them recognized Sean due to his sleeveless yellow colored Karate gi.

"Sean?" Shoma asked.

Sean walked up as he shook hands with the three of them. "Glad to find people I know."

"Where's Ken?" Akira asked.

"He made it to the hotel. I managed to get off the phone with him," Sean answered holding out his Blackberry. "Good thing I brought this with me."

"Sean, can I borrow that?" Roberto asked.

Sean nodded and handed the phone to Roberto. Roberto took the phone and dialed a number. He waited as the phone started to ring.

"Mom, pick up…" Roberto said under his breath.

Shoma, Akira, and Sean stood around Roberto as the tension and suspense was picking up. They were hoping that Roberto's mother would pick up.

"Sean?!" asked some familiar voices.

Sean turned to face the twins Yang and Yun. It seemed that they too were gathered at the Gorin Dome.

"Where's Ken?" Yun asked.

"At the hotel… He called not long ago. The hotel is being sealed off. So far, this place is pretty safe too," Sean explained giving a handshake and hug to both brothers.

"What's going on?" Yang asked as he pointed to Shoma and Akira who crowded around Roberto.

Sean shrugged, "Roberto's trying to call his mom to see if he's all right."

Yang nodded.

"H-hello?" asked a woman's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Mom?" Roberto asked.

"Roberto? Roberto! I'm so glad," said Roberto's mother.

"Are you safe?" Roberto asked.

"Yeah… Everything's been blocked off… I'm in the bathroom of the apartment," his mother explained. "Where are you?" There was much concern in her voice.

"The Gorin Dome. It's perfectly safe," Roberto explained.

"I'm glad you're okay," his mother replied. There were sounds of crying coming from her end of the line.

"I'll call you again soon," Roberto answered.

"Don't do anything foolish, Roberto," his mother begged.

"Don't worry," Roberto said as he ended the phone call. He walked over to Sean and handed it back to him. "Thanks."

"No problem," Sean replied as he took the phone back.

Roberto turned to Shoma and Akira, "Ready?"

Shoma nodded, "yeah… Sure, here goes…" He took a deep sigh and breathed deeply.

"Wait, what's going on?" Sean asked.

The trio of Roberto, Shoma, and Akira were silent. Sean raised a brow.

"Roberto, what are you planning?" Sean asked with a suspicious tone of voice. He had the feeling that the three of them were hiding something.

"Nothing," Roberto answered.

"Yeah right," Sean calmly fired back. He knew that the three of them were planning something. It had something to do with Roberto's mother.

Shoma sighed and turned to face Roberto, "we should just tell them."

Roberto huffed, "fine…" He faced Sean. "I can't just leave my mother in the apartment like that."

"You three are going to rescue her?" Sean asked.

Akira nodded, "yeah… Suicidal… But, Roberto's our friend. He would've done the same for us. I would've done the same for my brother."

Sean, Yun, and Yang were silent.

"How do we leave?" Sean asked.

"What, you're coming with us?" Shoma asked.

"I'd help a friend in need, too," Sean smiled. "Who's doing the driving?"

"That would be me," Akira said stepping forward. "We need to get a humvee… I don't think they'd mind if we borrowed one," she explained.

"But, where do we go from Roberto's house?" Sean asked.

"No idea… We'd have to find a safe house or something," Shoma answered. "But, there's the problem of the zombies stepping through once we open the doors to the loading docks."

"I guess the only thing we can do is shoot our way out," Yun suggested.

"Shoot our way out?" Sean asked as he faced Yun.

"Don't the humvees have mounted weapons?" Yun rhetorically asked.

"We don't even know how to use guns," Shoma replied.

"We just point and pull the trigger," Yun explained. "We check to find one that's already loaded with ammo," he added.

"We just find one?" Shoma asked.

"Let's go find one," Sean said pointing in the direction of where the military humvees would be parked. The six of them made haste to that area. Despite being enthusiastic, Sean knew that this was a very suicidal mission.

"Let's start searching around," Shoma said. The six of them split up in the loading area to search around for a humvee mounted with guns and loaded with ammunition.

"I found one," Yang calmly called out. The group gathered at one of the humvees. The rear of the humvee had a chain gun and an anti-tank gun mounted. There was a machine-gun mounted on the sun roof.

"Any ammo?" Yun asked.

Yang calmly shook his head.

"Damn," Yun sighed. He turned to the others. "We'll have to steal the ammo…"

"How do we load it in?" Shoma asked.

"I can do it. I spent time on a few bases when Ken met with Guile several times," Sean explained.

"Where do we find the ammo?" Akira asked.

"We have to hurry," Roberto said with a more worried tone of voice.

Shoma placed his hand on Roberto's shoulder with assurance, "we'll get to your place soon."

Roberto nodded.

"Let's start looking for the ammo," Sean said as he went in his own separate direction. Shoma and Robert went in another direction. Yun, Yang, and Akira would search together in their own direction for the ammo needed for the guns mounted on the selected humvee.

**Shinsekai – Tsutenkaku Tower**

The situation was getting hectic all around Osaka, Japan. So far, Shinsekai was no different. It was a place filled with stores, cinemas, restaurants, gambling clubs, and pachinko parlors. This was the ideal place to hang out at night. One of the biggest attractions would be the Tsutenkaku Tower.

Several American tourists were at the top of the Tsutenkaku Tower. They were joined by several locals as they were surrounded by flesh hungry zombies. The zombies staggered towards the group of survivors trying to close up the circle.

"Kiaidan!" yelled a familiar voice as a bright fireball flew and made impact with one of the zombies knocking it down.

That happened to get the attention of the other zombies. Instead of focusing on the bystanders, the zombies turned and turned their sights onto Batsu Ichimonji. For some reason, he happened to be at the Shinsekai.

"Kiaidan!" Batsu yelled again shooting both fists forward and sending another bright blue fireball. The impact of the fireball knocked another zombie off of its feet. However, the zombie was knocked off the edge of the tower.

The zombies closed in on Batsu.

"Find a place to hide, now!" Batsu ordered the bystanders.

Another zombie closed in on Batsu and tried to grab him.

"Get back!" Batsu yelled as he threw a spinning side thrust kick to the zombie forcing it back several feet from him.

"Cross Cutter!" yelled another familiar voice. Two blue waves flew together before merging into one big wave. The wave made impact as it knocked a zombie off its feet and off the edge of the tower.

Batsu turned to see Kyosuke Kagami standing at the other end of the tower. Kyosuke adjusted his glasses and gave a nod to Batsu. Batsu gave a smile and thumbs up to Kyosuke.

"C'mon!" Batsu exclaimed. Kyosuke quickly moved and stood with Batsu. The two of them stood back-to-back as the zombies now surrounded them.

"We should've planned better," Kyosuke calmly said.

"Pfft… Like we can plan for a sudden zombie outbreak," Batsu replied.

"Good point," Kyosuke added as his eyes scanned the zombies that surrounded he and Batsu. The zombies continued closing in on the two of them. They were hungry. Also, they were ready to make Batsu and Kyosuke into their next meal.

"Try not to get scratched or bitten," Batsu said.

"I was about to say the same thing," Kyosuke said back to Batsu. The zombies then made their move and lunged at the two Taiyo High School students.

"Kiaidan!"

"Cross Cutter!"

The two projectile blasts connected with one of the zombies and sent it flying into another group of zombies like a bowling ball knocking down a set of pins.

More zombies closed in on the two of them.

Suddenly...the zombies got interrupted in their attempted feeding of Batsu and Kyosuke. At least a hundred feet in the air was the sight of something quite interesting. A time-space ripple happened in the air and it was shaped like a humanoid. The time-space ripple started generating electricity. Another ripple formed right next to that one. This one was shaped like a dog or something.

"W-what's that?" Batsu asked in a state of shock.

"Let's worry about the zombies first," Kyosuke said as he looked at the time-space distortions.

The distortions subsided as two figures appeared. One looked human and the other one looked like some sort of dog. The human looking one wore a futuristic white jump suit that covered his whole body. There was a red "C" on the chest area. The person was wearing a helmet while a mask covered his nose and mouth. So far, the eyes were very much visible. There was also a golden "V" at the top of his helmet.

The one next to him looked like a robotic dog.

The two figures landed on the tower as the zombies gave their undivided attention. They groaned and moaned before staggering to the two looking for a fresh meal.

"Where are we?" the person asked.

The mechanical dog remained silent but started growling at the zombies that approached them.

"Right, Friender," the young man said to his companion known as Friender.

"Kiaidan!"

"Cross Cutter!"

The blasts knocked away some of the zombies that threatened to close in on the person and this "Friender" companion.

The person turned to face Batsu and Kyosuke. After doing a scan, this person was shocked and surprised that these two are fully human.

"Who are you?" the person asked.

"Batsu," Batsu said introducing himself.

"Kyosuke," Kyosuke said introducing himself. "We'll save the handshakes for later," he added.

"I am Casshern," the person said. He pointed to Friender, "this is Friender."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Kyosuke replied. He turned to face the zombies that closed in on them. "We should save the rest of the introductions for later. We need to deal with the undead first."

"Undead?" Casshern asked.

"Living things that died… Only to come back," Kyosuke explained. "They thrive only to feed on the flesh of the living…"

Casshern took another look at the zombies that continued advancing upon him. He could smell the death and decay on their bodies. Yet, he they were still moving.

"How do you kill them?" Casshern asked.

"Destroy their bodies… The safest bet is to destroy their brains," Batsu explained.

Casshern faced one of the zombies while clenching his right fist. The fist charged up with electricity as Casshern ran forward with enhanced speed to punch the zombie with his Denkou Punch.

The jolt of electricity coursed through the zombie's body. It was too much for the zombie's body to handle. In a matter of seconds, the zombie's head exploded from being overloaded with so much electricity.

Casshern then dashed around to physically dismantle some of the zombies by pulling off their limbs. It seemed that taking on these zombies would be an easy task for Casshern. Despite Casshern's destructive power, the zombies still looked at him for a possible next meal.

Another zombie lunged at Casshern. Instinctively, Casshern responded by spinning his body in a 360 degree clockwise motion and delivering a horizontal chop to waist. The zombie was sliced in half as a result. But, the upper half was still functional.

Casshern was grabbed behind by two other zombies. With his superhuman strength, Casshern grabbed the zombies by their arms and threw them onto the floor. Casshern jumped up, somersaulted, and landed on the zombies' heads causing them to splatter.

While Casshern was fighting against his share of the zombies, Batsu and Kyosuke continued fighting against the other zombies.

"Burning Elbow!" Batsu yelled as he charged forward at a zombie, leaping upwards, and delivering a burning punch. The zombie flew up into the air as its body ignited in flames from the burning uppercut.

While Batsu was in midair, he would take the opportunity to execute another attack.

"Ryusei Kick!" Batsu yelled as he somersaulted and executed a diving kick that made impact with the head of another zombie. The force of the impact was more than enough to snap the zombie's neck and cut off all signals from the brain. The zombie was effectively dead.

Batsu, upon landing, crouched down and floored another zombie with a foot sweep. He stood to his feet and stomped on the zombie's head. After taking down that zombie, Batsu spun in a 180 degree motion to force back another zombie with a spinning side thrust kick to the solar plexus. The zombie staggered back as Batsu got ready to attack.

"Kiaidan!" Batsu yelled thrusting both fists forward to send a fireball at the zombie. The zombie was hit by the force. The force was enough to knock the zombie off its feet and off the edge of the tower.

Kyosuke pressed his back against the wall as he pushed his right leg forward to force a group of zombies back. He charged at the zombies to execute his Raijin Upper by bringing his hand up and causing a bolt of lightning to rise from the floor. The zombies caught in the bolt had their heads exploded to the voltage.

After the Raijin Upper, Kyosuke ran at the other zombies and executed his special back flip kick called the Gen'ei Kick to force the other zombies back and off the edge of the tower.

In midair, Kyosuke executed his Gen'ei Wave by making a small wave slash that impacted the zombie and forced it back.

"Zangan Chop!" Casshern yelled as he did a downward chop. A wave of energy was unleashed as the chop touched the ground. The energy managed to decimate the remnants of the zombies that were attacking Casshern.

"Kyosuke, now!" Batsu explained.

Kyosuke nodded as he stood side by side with Batsu. The two of them joined together and fired a Double Kiaidan at the last of the zombies of the tower. The force of the attack caused the zombies to fall off the tower to their deaths.

Casshern turned to Batsu and Kyosuke.

"Who are you?" Casshern asked.

"We should be asking the same about you, friend," Kyosuke calmly answered to Casshern's question.

Casshern was silent as he nodded. "Where am I?"

"Osaka, Japan," Kyosuke answered as he observed Casshern and Friender.

"Japan? I'm in Japan?"

Casshern walked towards the edge of the tower and took a good look. In a sense, he could see that this was a time where everything was vibrant. However, that seemed to be undone by the death and decay present due to the ranks of the undead.

"What's going on?" Casshern asked. He had no idea on why the dead had walked the streets.

"Let's get out of here first," Batsu said to Casshern.

Casshern nodded. He turned to Friender, "Friender, can we trust these two?"

Friender walked forward towards Batsu and Kyosuke. He then walked around them. It seemed that it was safe to be around Batsu and Kyosuke. Before they could talk more, the four of them were interrupted by the sounds of screaming from a nearby building.

The four of them rushed to the edge of the tower to look at a nearby building. A young woman was screaming as she staggered towards the edge of the building. At least twenty-six zombies advanced towards her.

The girl had a terrified look on her face. The zombies had extremely hungry looks on their faces. They groaned as they continued staggering towards her.

"Damn!" Batsu exclaimed. Impulsively, Batsu ran back to the wall and took a deep breath.

"Batsu, what are you doing?" Kyosuke asked.

"We have to save her!" Batsu exclaimed. At full force, Batsu ran towards the edge and leapt off. In midair, Batsu dived at the building.

"Ryusei Kick!" Batsu yelled as he executed his diving kick and nailing a zombie on the head. The force and momentum of the kick caused the zombie's head to be torn right off. As Batsu landed, he stepped in front of the girl.

Batsu looked to the young girl behind him.

"Stay behind me," Batsu said before looking at the zombies again.

Without hesitation, Casshern jumped off the edge of the tower to assist Batsu. He would execute his Ryuusei Kick. In midair, Casshern would spin and dive downward like a drill. Upon landing on the building, Casshern crashed into a few zombies. The force made the unfortunate zombies fly off the edge of the building.

Friender then leapt off the edge of the tower and onto the rooftop of the other building. Instinctively, Friender leaped forward and executed a flying tackle to knock away one of the zombies advancing on his master.

"Kiaidan!" Batsu yelled sending forth a bright fireball at one of the zombies. Two of the zombies were knocked off their feet.

Casshern used his superhuman strength to destroy one of the zombies with a spin kick with the left leg and a spinning hook kick with the right leg. He then grabbed another zombie by the leg and used it as a weapon.

"What are you things?" Casshern asked.

With the zombie's leg still in his arms, Casshern used the zombie to swing it around to swat away the other zombies. The young female stood there in shock to watch Batsu and Casshern effortlessly taking on the walking dead with just their bare hands.

Kyosuke took a deep breath as he jumped off the edge of the tower. He would execute his Kuuchi Uki allowing him to float in the air as he slowly descended onto the edge of the building's roof top.

"Cross Cutter!" Kyosuke yelled as he fired off two blue colored energy waves that would converge with each other to make a bigger blue wave. The wave made impact with one of the zombies and knocked it away.

"They don't give up!" Batsu exclaimed as he threw a left jab and a right cross to the face of one of the zombies. He followed up by jumping and throwing a jump spin kick to the face of the zombie.

Kyosuke took on another zombie by repelling it with whip fists and palm strikes from both arms. He grabs the zombie by the arm and executed a hip toss. As the zombie fell on the floor, Kyosuke stomped on the forehead causing the neck bone to snap.

The zombies continued closing in on Casshern. Friender growled at the zombies that approached them. Quickly, Casshern charged up his energy and slammed the floor as the zombies got close enough. Upon slamming the floor of the roof top, Casshern unleashed a vertical corridor of energy that annihilated the attacking zombies.

"Kakusan Cross Cutter!" Kyosuke yelled as he fired off five converging projectiles. The five projectile waves merged into one large wave and knocked back several enemies. However, the energy was too much as the zombies' brains exploded within their skulls. Brain matter oozed out from their ears and eye sockets.

"Zenkai Kiaidan!" Batsu yelled punching forward with both fists and sending a bright gold fireball of energy at the other zombies. The zombies fell off their feet and onto the floor. "We need to hurry…"

Kyosuke jumped and knocked the last zombie down with a jumping crescent kick. As the zombie fell on the floor, Kyosuke quickly stomped on the forehead and snapped the neck. He readjusted his glasses and faced Batsu.

"I think that's the last of them," Kyosuke said.

"You okay?" Batsu asked turning to the young girl who was a bit older than he and Kyosuke.

"Yeah… Thanks," she replied. "Just who are you people?"

"With the exception of Casshern," Batsu pointed, "we're participating in the Millennium Tournament. But, I think the tournament's going to be held off for a while…"

"You two were fighting in the tournament?" she asked.

Kyosuke nodded. Before they could discuss anything else, there were sounds of screams of terror from the streets below. Quickly, Kyosuke ran to the edge of the building and looked at what was going down on the ground. His eyes widened as a Nemesis was walking the streets killing people with its tentacles and infecting them with the T-Virus.

"Batsu, look!" Kyosuke pointed.

Batsu walked forward and looked down at the Nemesis. "One of those things again?"

"We're not in the safe zone yet," Kyosuke replied. "If we want to make it to safety, we need to do with that thing."

"Stay on the roof top," Batsu said to the young girl.

"Batsu, I'll do down first and distract it… You can Casshern try to double-team that thing," Kyosuke explained. Without hesitation, Kyosuke jumped off the edge of the building and descended to the streets below.

Before landing on the ground, Kyosuke executed his Kuuchi Uki enabling him to float in the air.

"Cross Cutter!" Kyosuke exclaimed as send those two converging waves that smacked Nemesis in the back of the head.

**THWAP!**

The Nemesis staggered forward a bit as it turned towards Kyosuke. It didn't hesitate to shoot a tentacle from its right hand at Kyosuke. Kyosuke simply jumped up and executed another Kuuchi Uki to keep himself afloat in the air. At the same time, Kyosuke managed to avoid getting hit by the infected tentacle.

"Keep your eyes on me," Kyosuke calmly taunted. The Nemesis held out its left hand and shot forward trying to hit Kyosuke again. "Cross Cutter!" he shouted sending forward another pair of converging wave projectiles that deflected and smacked away the Nemesis' tentacle.

The Nemesis growled as it was now pissed. It quickly walked towards a nearby motorcycle and picked it up. With its sights set towards Kyosuke, the Nemesis wasted no time as it threw the motorcycle at full force.

Kyosuke jumped up and executed another Kuuchi Uki to keep himself afloat. The motorcycle crashed through the outer wall of the building while making an explosion.

"That was close…" Kyosuke said to himself. "Now!"

Batsu jumped off the roof top as he executed his Ryuusei Kick at the Nemesis. It was an extremely fast diving drill kick going at full force. The kick ended up making impact with the Nemesis' head. The force of the kick forced the Nemesis to stagger back. Batsu bounced off, back flipped, and landed on his feet.

The Nemesis now turned its attention towards Batsu. With its eyes locked on Batsu, the Nemesis growled.

"Cross Cutter!" Kyosuke yelled from behind and up above by sending two converging waves that soon merged into one big wave. It made impact with the Nemesis' back. The Nemesis growled as it turned to face Kyosuke.

"Kiaidan!" Batsu yelled thrusting both fists together and sending forward the fireball and blindsiding the Nemesis.

The Nemesis turned its attention towards Batsu again. It walked towards Batsu. This time, Friender jumped on top of the Nemesis' back and sunk his teeth into the shoulder. The Nemesis violently growled as it tried to swing Friender off its body.

Casshern jumped off the edge of the building and executed his own version of the Ryuusei Kick.

**WHAM**

The force of the kick knocked the Nemesis back several feet. Batsu and Casshern stood before the towering Nemesis. It would take a lot more than those techniques to take down such a monstrosity.

"We have to take down that thing now!" Batsu exclaimed.

"On three," Kyosuke said as he jumped off the building ledge and landed on the ground several feet behind the Nemesis.

Batsu turned to Kyosuke and nodded.

"One…" Kyosuke said.

Batsu stared the Nemesis right in the eyes.

"Two…" Kyosuke said.

Kyosuke adjusted his glasses.

"THREE!" Batsu and Kyosuke shouted out.

"Kakusan Cross Cutter!" Kyosuke yelled as he sent forth five converging waves that turned into one big blue wave of energy that connected with the Nemesis' back.

"Now!" Batsu exclaimed to Casshern.

Batsu rushed forward and threw a hard punch to the Nemesis' gut. However, the blow did not do much to the Nemesis. He and Casshern started to kick the Nemesis repeatedly. The two of them followed up with a Double Ryuusei Kick to the Nemesis. This double kick had caused much damage to the Nemesis.

"NOW!" Kyosuke shouted.

Batsu nodded. With the Nemesis in the weakened state, the three of them executed the Final Symphony team-up attack which Kyosuke leading the way. Using full force, the three of them ganged up on the Nemesis.

Casshern then used his superhuman agility to execute a back flip that spanned a good distance. It seemed that the Nemesis was not down for the count yet.

"Batsu, Kyosuke, keep the thing distracted!" Casshern yelled.

Batsu and Kyosuke stood together and charged up their energy. They executed their Team-Up Technique called the Double Kiaidan. Both their fireballs merged together for one larger fireball that flew right at the Nemesis.

As the Nemesis got up to its feet, it would be met with that large fireball. The force of the fireball caused the Nemesis to stagger back even more.

"Now, move!" Casshern yelled.

Batsu, Kyosuke, and Friender quickly moved out of the way to find cover. Casshern unleashed a powerful green beam that made impact with the Nemesis. The awesome power overloaded the Nemesis body as it let out an agonizing growl.

**BOOM!**

The Nemesis exploded into pieces. There was nothing left of the Nemesis as a result. Casshern fell to one knee very exhausted from the sudden fighting. Kyosuke, Batsu, and Friender came out of hiding as they approached Casshern.

"Thank you, Casshern," Kyosuke said thanking their newfound friend/ally.

Casshern shook his head, "I'm simply doing what needs to be done."

"C'mon, let's help you up," Batsu said as he gently grabbed Casshern by the right arm and helped him to his feet.

Casshern nodded, "thank you."

"We need to get to a safe place. It's not safe to be wandering the streets," Kyosuke explained.

"Kyosuke, isn't Roberto's apartment about twenty minutes away?" Batsu asked.

Kyosuke nodded, "yeah… But, we don't have a way to contact Roberto."

"We'll have to take our chance and head over the apartment," Batsu said. Kyosuke nodded.

**Gorin Dome – Loading Docks**

The humvee was primed and ready. There was a chain gun mounted on the trunk and a machine gun mounted on one of the steps of the trunk. An M-240 was mounted on the top of the humvee. Yun seemed to have been seated behind the mounted machine gun while Yang was seated behind the mounted chain gun. Sean was standing behind the mounted M-240 which was on the roof of the humvee.

Akira was the driver, Roberto was the navigator on the passenger's side, and Shoma sat in the left side of the humvee with a mounted grenade launcher.

"Ready?" Akira asked as she took a deep breath.

Roberto nodded.

"Scared?" Shoma asked with the tone of fear in his voice. This was the first time doing something like this. He never really expected to be going up the ranks of the undead. Shoma did not want to end up someone's dinner for the most part.

"Yeah… I'm scared," Akira answered.

"We're all scared," Sean added.

"Anyway… Give me a few seconds and we'll go rescue Roberto's mother," Akira said.

**Tricell Helicopter Flying Over Osaka**

Excella Gionne, one of the heads of the Tricell Pharmaceutical Company, sat in the back of this top of the line transport helicopter. She took a look of the rampant chaos and destruction taking place all over the streets of Osaka, Japan. There was a look of apathy and indifference on Excella's face.

The helicopter hovered over the stadium where the Mark of the Millennium Tournament was supposed to be continuing at. Excella gave a scoff at the tournament.

"Those fools have no idea what power means…" Excella scoffed as a means to insult the vary participants of the tournament. It seemed that there was some excitement at the thought of pitting these fighters against these BOWs.


	235. Ordeal of Survival Part 3

Ordeal of Survival Part 3

**Abandoned Subway Tunnel **

"I guess the tournament's postponed," Chris Redfield said to himself. He was hiding behind one of the abandoned and damaged subway cars. Chris was taken by surprise of Osaka, Japan being under siege by the ranks of the walking dead along with Umbrella's other monstrosities. He was low on ammo and clutched tightly clutched onto his shotgun.

There was no way of communicating as Chris' cell phone was turned off. He had to keep it off to hide his presence from the zombies that were staggering around the abandoned subway terminal. His heart was pounding to the point where it seemed to filter out any noises that came in the background.

"Shit," Chris cursed under his breath.

There was barely any light in the abandoned subway terminal.

Quickly and without being seen, Chris then ran into one of the abandoned subway cars and hid between the seats. The zombies staggered in the subway terminal without knowing or sensing Chris running into the subway car.

"I need to get out of here," Chris said to himself.

He sat in between seats curled up with his hands gripping the shotgun. Chris couldn't believe what was happening. To him, he didn't see this one coming at all. It was like Umbrella had caught everybody off guard and now Osaka was under siege.

Quickly, Chris crawled out of hiding from one of the seats. Then he quickly and quickly crawled down the corridor of the subway car. He didn't know what was louder: the sound of the zombies moaning for a fresh meal or the sound of his own beating heart.

"C'mon Chris, gotta get out of here…"

Chris slowly stood to his feet and opened the door to the next subway car. He quickly entered the next subway car and closed the door behind him. Luckily, the zombies did not catch onto Chris' scent. They neither banged on the subway car nor try to force themselves through the opening.

He breathed hard.

"I wonder how Jill and the others are holding up," he said to himself.

He slowly searched the seats for useful items. Nothing useful turned up the second subway car. Chris could hear the staggering footsteps of the zombies roaming around this abandoned subway tunnel.

Chris quickly and quietly moved into the next subway car. There were no dead bodies inside the third subway car.

His eyes scanned underneath one seat after another. Nothing had turned up to be useful at all. Now, Chris was feeling infuriated at the lack of options in this dark predicament.

"Damn it to hell," he muttered to himself.

He wanted to punch the side but forcefully restrained himself. Chris couldn't afford to make a sound and garner the attention of the zombies roaming around outside. It would take one sound and all the zombies would be pounding on the subway car windows trying to break inside.

Chris crawled through the corridor of the third subway car and would find himself in the fourth subway car. He crawled through the fourth subway car searching underneath the seats for some useful items

Nothing turned up in the fourth subway car.

The situation was not getting good for Chris at all. He quickly crawled through the corridor of the fourth subway car. Sounds were becoming faint. It would seem that he was getting further away from the zombies that roamed around.

He crawled through the corridor of the fourth subway car and got to the exit. Chris could find himself outside of the subway train. Luckily there were no zombies crawling around nearby. Quietly, he exited the subway car and landed on the ground.

Chris turned around and saw several zombies at a distance staggering around. They didn't even notice Chris around. He quickly went to the side of the large tunnel corridor and kept his back to the wall.

"Be patient, Chris," he quietly said to himself.

He slowly moved towards the opposite side away from the crowd of hungry zombies.

"Tch… You fuckers are ruining my plans…" said a faint voice coming from the opposite side. Thought it was faint, Chris could still hear it as the sound bounced around the walls of the corridor of the abandoned subway tunnel.

"A voice?!" Chris asked himself. He was astonished to see that there was someone else in this abandoned subway tunnel.

"Smash!" yelled the voice as there was a bright blue light from the darkness.

"A light!" Chris exclaimed as he ran towards the direction of the light.

"Knuckle!" the same voice yelled as another bright blue light sparked.

Being the person that he was, Chris could not leave the person to fend for himself/herself. He felt obligated to help out that person.

"Smash!" the voice yelled. Another bright blue light sparked in the darkness as it seemed to give Chris direction.

"Keep fighting!" Chris exclaimed.

"Fang!" the voice shouted with another bright blue light sparking.

From the sound of it, Chris could sense that the person at the other end was putting up a strong fight. If this person was a strong fighter, it would increase the chances of survival. Chris needed to find survivors if he wanted to survive this ordeal.

Chris ran at full speed in the direction where the voice and fighting came from. He quickly fired his shotgun taking out zombies that stood in his way.

"Out of my way!" Chris shouted as he smashed the butt of the shotgun against the skull of a zombie that stood in his way. He threw a jumping front snap kick to the sternum to knock the zombie on the floor.

He was grabbed from the side by another zombie. Chris reactively grabbed the zombie by the arm and slammed it onto the ground with a hard violent hip toss. That wouldn't kill the zombie at all.

"Stay dead!" Chris ordered as he stomped on the zombie's head with his right foot.

After a few seconds of running, Chris got to the scene where he saw a young teenager about the same age of Batsu fighting it out with several zombies. The person was wearing a white school uniform. It looked pretty stylish on the person.

Two zombies staggered at the young Japanese boy.

"Oh no you don't!" Chris objected as he fired a blast at the zombies' backs. The zombies turned their attention to Chris and staggered towards him for a fresh meal. Chris holstered the shotgun and pulled out a USP .45. He aimed the barrel at the zombies as they got closer to him.

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

Two shots how come firing from the barrel of the gun and into the zombie's head. Blood, brain matter, and skull fragments burst from the back of their heads.

Chris ran at another zombie, spun in a 360 degree motion, and repelled it with a spinning side kick. As the zombie staggered back, Chris charged at it and executed a shoulder ram. The force forced the zombie onto the ground. Not wanting to let the zombie get back up, Chris kneeled down, pulled out the combat knife, and jammed the pointed edge into the forehead.

The boy stopped what he was doing to observe Chris fighting the zombie.

Chris pulled the knife out from the zombie's forehead and stood back up. "Main surefire way to kill them is to destroy the brain."

"American?" the boy asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah… I'm from America."

"Your name?" the boy asked.

Chris sheathed the knife and extended his hand to the boy. "Chris Redfield," he introduced himself to the teenager.

"Rouga Zanma," the boy introduced himself.

"Rouga, right?" Chris asked.

Rouga gave a cool and casual nod.

"You know a way out of this place?" Chris asked.

Rouga shook his head.

"Damn…" Chris cursed. "I got no choice…" he said taking out the cell phone.

A zombie staggered in Rouga's direction.

"Smash!" Rouga yelled without hesitation throw an upward punch with the left arm to the zombie's chin creating a stream of bright light that looked like a fireball. "Fang!" he followed up with a hard right hook creating a stream of energy to the zombie's face. The energy overloaded the zombie's deteriorating body causing the head to explode.

The zombie's fell to the ground as its legs twitched via nerve reflex.

Chris whistled. "Damn…" He turned on the cell phone and checked to see if there was a signal. Unfortunately, there was no signal. "Damn it…"

"What's wrong?" Rouga asked.

"We have no signal… We need to get outside and find a signal," Chris explained.

"Maybe we should find a way out?" Rouga suggested.

Chris nodded. "Good idea."

"Rouga!" yelled a voice from a distance.

"Who's that?" Chris asked.

"A friend," Rouga answered. He turned in the direction where the voice was coming from. It was from the direction that Chris was headed in early before hearing Rouga's voice.

Chris turned in the direction to see a figure running at them. Rouga casually walked to the person. This was a Japanese teenager with blond hair, narrow eyes, a green zipped-up hoodie with the sleeves torn off, taped up fists and wrists, athletic pants, red running shoes, and a jacket tied around the waist.

"Burai, you're safe," Rouga said.

The boy known as Burai nodded. There was a serious aura to this Burai person. "Yeah… There were some people around… But, the undead freaks claimed them. I should be freaked out… But, they're like monsters or demons… At least I can hit them."

"That's the Burai I know," Rouga said with confidence.

Burai faced Chris. "Who are you?"

Chris held out his hand. "I'm Chris Redfield…"

"Burai Yamamoto," Burai said shaking Chris' hand. "Rouga, what do we do now?"

"We follow Chris' lead. He needs to go outside and get a signal… If he can get a signal, Chris can call for help," Rouga explained.

"Alright," Burai said. He faced Chris. "Lead the way."

"We'll go to from where I entered the terminal…" Chris said as he walked in one direction through the subway terminal. Rouga and Burai followed Chris. "The outbreak happened. Everything went nuts…"

"Is it like that everywhere?" Rouga asked.

"It seems to only be contained to Osaka," Chris explained. "But, we won't find out until we can get some information."

"Alright," Rouga said.

"Have you two seen anything else except for the zombies?" Chris asked. There was plenty of concern in Chris' voice.

"Just the zombies…" Burai answered.

"That's good. I'm low on ammo and I wouldn't want to run into a bunch the other freaks," Chris explained.

"Other freaks?" Rouga asked.

"Yeah… Zombies are the least of our worries," Chris answered.

"Least of our worries? We have to fight with ghosts?" Burai asked.

"Ghosts can't tough us," Chris said. "I wish we were fighting ghosts…"

"You sound like you know about these freaks…" Rouga said.

"I've been fighting them for years."

"Years?" Rouga asked surprised.

"Yeah," Chris calmly answered. There was a tone in Chris voice showing Rouga and Burai that he was by no means joking or bullshitting around.

"You were fighting them for years?" Rouga asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah… Since 1998," Chris answered.

"Since 1998?" Rouga asked, now curious.

Chris nodded. He pulled out the clip from his handgun and checked to see how many bullets were left. There were only eight bullets left. He only had two fifteen-round clips left for the handgun. His shotgun ammunition was getting low.

"How'd you come across those things?" Rouga asked.

"Did you ever hear about Raccoon City?" Chris asked in response to Rouga's question. It was a make event of the late 20th century. News of what happened to Raccoon City reached the rest of the world.

"The city that got nuked?" Burai asked.

"Yeah…"

"You were there?!" Rouga asked. He was astonished, shocked, and surprised at Chris' simple and blunt answer to the question. Now, Rouga was filled with even more curiosity. Perhaps Chris could be the key to his and Burai's survival through this ordeal.

The three of them continued walking down the corridor of the abandoned subway tunnel.

"I wasn't in Raccoon City. I was in hiding during the time. But, this didn't start out in Raccoon City," Chris explained as he continued walking down the corridor.

"Now, I'm confused," Rouga interjected.

"We were on a mission a few months prior in July," Chris said.

"What happened in July?" Burai asked.

"A mission," Chris answered.

"Mission?" Rouga asked. Curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"A bunch of missing persons on the outskirts. In the Arklay Mountains…" Chris said as if he was reliving the whole ordeal. "A female hiker was missing. Her mangled body was fished out of a lake… Thought to be a wild bear attack…"

"I see…" Rouga said as he was feeling a bit of fear.

"Families were attacked by groups. Victims were eaten," Chris added. His eyes narrowed and scanned further down the corridor. So far, there was nothing there.

"Eaten?" Burai asked.

"Yeah… Acts of cannibalism," Chris explained to Burai. "Public frustration caused the police department to respond. It sent out the Special Tactics and Rescue Service known as STARS… Bravo Team was sent out first. Contact was lost… Alpha Team was sent out; I was on that team…"

"I see…" Burai added. There was a serious tone in Burai's voice.

"Joseph, one of my teammates was the first to get killed when we investigated Bravo Team's disappearance. We retreated into an old mansion. Turned out there was an underground research facility by the Umbrella Corporation," Chris continued. He slowly continued down the corridor with both hands gripped on the gun's handle.

Rouga whistled in astonishment.

"All the members of Bravo except for Rebecca were killed," Chris said. "But, we lost all the evidence when the mansion blew up. The police chief was on Umbrella's payroll… I had to go into hiding from Umbrella. My friend and comrade from STARS, Jill, stayed behind… Jill managed to escape before the city blew up."

"You've been fighting Umbrella for that long…" Burai commented.

"Yeah. We got plenty of support. But, Umbrella has big pockets," Chris explained.

"We're going up against an international company?" Rouga asked.

"An international company with a well trained military force, money, and an army of freaks…" Chris bluntly answered.

"That's all?" Rouga asked. There was a confident streak in his voice.

"You seem like you're excited," Chris commented.

"Just an obstacle in my way," Rouga replied. It seemed that there was some fire burning in Rouga's soul. He wanted to see what this Umbrella was capable of.

"Heh," Chris replied.

"Why are we moving so slow?" Burai asked out of curiosity.

"I don't want to overlook anything. Might be some bodies lying around," Chris explained.

"Sounds like desecration…" Burai said with disapproval.

"It's not desecration; it's survival," Chris calmly fired back. "I'm not looking to take clothes and jewelry…"

"Then what?" Burai asked.

"Weapons and ammo…" Chris answered.

"Ah…" Burai replied. His initial opinion of Chris has changed. From the answer received, Burai thought Chris seemed to be a good person.

"I'm low on ammo… Right now, I have to conserve what I got," Chris explained to Burai. "I have to make every shot count."

"I can scout ahead and check," Burai offered.

Chris shook his head. "I wouldn't feel right. But thanks for offering."

Burai nodded.

The three of them continued down the corridor of the subway tunnel. They stopped as they heard the sound of staggering footsteps coming their way. Chris quickly waved his arm to signal Rouga and Burai to stop.

"Let them come to us," Chris explained.

Rouga could feel his body trembling with excitement. He could wait. Waiting would only build up the excitement in Rouga's body.

As things became more visible, the three of them could see a small group of zombies staggering in their direction. Their staggering footsteps were followed with sounds of hungry groans. They had caught onto the scent of Chris, Rouga, and Burai.

Burai slowly moved forward ahead of Chris. One of the zombies caught onto Burai and staggered towards him. His eyes narrowed at the zombies. Chris could sense some strong and serious aura coming from Burai.

"Make sure to damage the brain," Chris said.

Burai nodded.

The zombie increased its speed and staggered towards Burai. Its arms extended outward as the hands reached for Burai's shoulders. Burai would sway. Then, Burai would do his Sway ~ Chopping ~ Right Straight combination attack. He swayed underneath the zombie's arms, threw a hard left punch to the face, and finished off with a hard right straight to the forehead.

The force of the punch made the zombie's head tilt back. But, the combination attack didn't kill the zombie. It made the zombie stagger back several steps. Then, the zombie staggered towards Burai once again.

Its arms extended to grab Burai again. Burai executed his Sway ~ Chopping ~ Right Straight combination again. The zombie's head tilted back some more. But, Burai didn't stop there. He executed that combination attack again to do more damage to the zombie's head. It seemed to be working.

"Keep doing it," Chris said giving Burai his support.

Burai did as Chris instructed and executed that same combination attack again. He put more speed into that combination. Soon, the zombie's neck snapped. All signals to the brain shut off and the zombie fell to the ground. Its body was on the ground lifeless.

Chris aimed at one of the zombies and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out from the barrel and into the zombie's forehead. It fell onto the ground lifeless.

Another zombie locked its sights on Burai and reached out at him. Burai quickly responded with fast jabs and crosses to the zombie's face. He nailed the zombie with a hard haymaker to the face with his right arm. The force made the zombie stagger back several steps.

Burai dashed at the zombie to execute his Body Blow/Chopping combination attack in which a hard upward punch to the zombie's chin with the left arm. With the same arm, Burai threw a hard left hook to the side of the zombie's head. The force of the blow twisted the zombie's head and snapping its neck. Upon impact, a bright red spark of energy was created. It seemed that the spark of energy helped overload the zombie's system.

Chris ran at one of the zombies, spun in a 360 degree motion, and nailed it in the gut with a spinning side kick. The force knocked the zombie onto the ground. Chris followed up by pulling out the combat knife and jabbing the blade into the forehead.

Another zombie, a female, staggered in Burai's direction. Burai executed his Step – Straight special attack by stepping forward at the zombie and throwing a hard straight punch to the zombie's forehead. The force of the punch tilted the zombie's head back snapping the neck in the process. A bright blow corkscrew stream of energy followed behind Burai.

"Good! Keep doing what you're doing!" Chris explained. He kept the knife in his left hand and held the handgun in his right hand.

Burai swayed back to avoid getting grabbed by a nearby zombie. He moved forward by executing his Left Straight/Hook combination attack by throwing a straight punch to the face with the left arm and following up with a hard hook with the right arm to the side of the zombie's skull. Upon impact, both punches created a bright red spark of energy. The zombie's brain overloaded and ceased to function. It caused the zombie to fall to the ground lifeless.

Rouga shook his head. "You're not having fun without me," he said with confidence. Without hesitation, Rouga dashed at one of the zombies and threw a hard hook punch with the right hand at the face. "Smash!" Rouga yelled as he threw an upward punch to the zombie. The punch was followed by a bright stream of energy shaped like a wolf's head. "Knuckle!" Rouga yelled following up with a hard downward hook punch with the right arm leaving behind another wolf head shaped stream of energy.

More zombies could be seen at a distance.

"Damn… Not good…" Chris said. His eyes scanned around and saw the bodies of a few dead police officers. "There! Dead police officers! I need to check their bodies for weapons and ammo!"

"Let me search," Burai offered.

Chris nodded. "I'll cover you."

Burai ran to the bodies of the four dead police officers. Their bodies were mutilated.

"Just the guns and ammo!" Chris explained.

"I got it," Burai said, still serious.

Burai kneeled down and searched the bodies of the dead officers massacred by the zombies in the corridor. He grabbed the weapons and ammunition from the dead officers. The zombies staggered towards Burai only to be picked off by Chris.

"They're getting restless," Chris muttered. His voice was filled with concern.

Burai also grabbed a few nightsticks off the dead police officers. He quickly ran back towards Chris. "Here."

Chris took the items from Burai. "Thanks," Chris said giving his gratitude towards Burai. Chris holstered the USP .45 and decided to use the service pistol. He holstered the clips onto his belt holster.

"What now?" Rouga asked. His eyes scanned the situation.

"Let me think," Chris replied.

Rouga saw a door on the side. "There!" he pointed. Chris and Burai looked at where Rouga pointed.

"Looks like a service tunnel," Chris said. "That way! I'll stall them!"

Burai and Rouga ran toward the door.

"It's locked!" Rouga exclaimed in frustration as he turned the door knob.

"Don't destroy the door!" Chris commanded.

"Why not?" Rouga asked.

"I'm going to pick it. We need the door intact," Chris explained. He fired the pistol a few times to down two of the zombies coming in his direction.

"Alright…" Rouga said to himself.

Chris ran to the door and quickly pulled a lock pick from the pocket. Luckily, he learned the lock picking skills from Jill. As he got to the door, Chris tossed the pistol to Burai. "Catch!" Chris said.

Burai caught the gun with his hands. He saw guns in movies. But, he didn't think he'd actually hold a live gun.

"If they get close enough, shoot," Chris instructed.

Burai nodded and gripped the gun in his hands. He aimed the gun at the zombies that slowly staggered in their direction. As one of the zombies got close enough, Burai pulled the trigger.

KAPOW!

The bullet fired from the barrel and hit the zombie in the left shoulder. Unfortunately, the hit didn't count. It didn't faze the zombie. Burai pulled the trigger again. This time, Burai shot the zombie in the sternum. Still, the shot wasn't good enough.

"I'm not good at this," Burai said with frustration.

Chris worked his "magic" on the locked door. His skill wasn't up to that of Jill's. Jill was the "Master of Unlocking;" Chris wasn't. He could feel and hear his heard beating louder and faster. His body perspired like crazy.

"C'mon…c'mon…" Chris said to himself. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Good, it's open!" Chris said with brief triumph.

Burai turned around and tossed the gun back to Chris. Chris took the gun and started shooting at the zombies again. Rouga and Burai ran through the door. Chris followed after the two of them.

**Abandoned Subway Tunnel – Service Tunnel **

Chris quickly closed the door and locked it. There were a few boxes and other heavy objects lying around.

"Quick!" Chris said as he grabbed one end of a heavy desk. He moved it around and pushed it to the door. Burai quickly assisted Chris. The table was pushed into the door.

Rouga quickly grabbed a somewhat heavy box and walked toward the table. He quickly dropped the box onto the table to add to the weight. Burai grabbed another box and walked toward the table and placing it on top. Chris found another small table and picked it up. The three of them quickly sealed off the way to get into the service tunnel.

Burai leaned against the wall breathing deep.

"How long will this keep them out?" Rouga asked as he squatted down for a breather.

"I don't want to stay around and find out," Chris said.

Rouga nodded.

"And we're nowhere near being out of the woods," Chris added. "We don't even know where this tunnel leads." He took out his cell phone again to check the reception.

"Any luck?" Rouga asked.

Chris shook his head. "No… Not yet… We have to keep on moving…"

Burai and Rouga stood to their feet.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

Rouga nodded.

"Good, let's keep moving," Chris instructed. He holstered the service pistol and pulled out the shotgun. "Keep behind me."

The two complied as they kept behind Chris.

Chris cautiously traversed the long narrow corridor of the service tunnel. Luckily, the emergency lights were on. They would have some sort of visibility. It seemed that the walls were made of solid stone. Rouga and Burai followed after Chris as they continued down the corridor.

"Got a girlfriend?" Rouga asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Chris shook his head. "You?" he asked in response. Rouga grew silent. "You're silent. I take it as a yes."

"He's betrothed," Burai answered.

Rouga grew embarrassed.

"Married at a young age? A very big decision," Chris said.

"A big decision?" Burai asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah… A big decision a guy can make in his life," Chris said in a brotherly/fatherly tone with Rouga and Burai.

Now Rouga's mind was racked with all sorts of thoughts.

"Can't go dating around," Chris said.

Rouga didn't like that part one bit. He was an admirer of the ladies.

"You can't do all the things you want," Chris added. "Everything's shared…"

"Shared?" Rouga asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Changing the subject," Chris said sensing that Rouga was uncomfortable with this speaking. "Siblings?"

"A sister," Burai answered.

"What's her name?" Chris asked out of curiosity.

"Mirai," Burai answered. "You?"

"A sister named Claire," Chris answered.

"Where is she?" Rouga asked.

"I'm hoping she got to safety," Chris said.

"She's here?" Burai asked.

"Yeah… We were enjoying a trip to Osaka. Heard about the tournament," Chris explained. "Came to see it."

"We're fighting in the battle royale," Burai explained.

Chris let out a whistle. "That's impressive..."

"That may have to wait," Burai commented. His tone was still serious.

"You got Umbrella to thank for that," Chris said.

"Noted," Burai replied.

"If you need allies, you can count me in," Rouga said.

"Thanks, means a lot," Chris said.

"I guess I'm in, too. I can use the training and experience," Burai added.

The three continued down the corridor of the service tunnel. So far, the narrow service tunnel was long. Luckily, there were no zombies or monstrosities lurking around.

"I guess we can pick up the pace," Chris said as he walked faster. Rouga and Burai matched Chris' pace.

All three of them continued down the corridor. Soon, they arrived at a set of steps going upward. The three of them moved up the stairs and continued down the corridor of the service tunnel.

"How powerful is Umbrella?" Burai asked.

"They bribed politicians and the police," Chris explained. "Court battles got dragged out because Umbrella has deep pockets. It cost taxpayers money…"

Rouga gave a deep sigh. "That bad, huh…"

The three of them continued down the service tunnel. Chris pulled out his cell phone again and checked for a signal. "Signal's weak…"

"Still worth a shot," Rouga suggested.

Chris nodded. He dialed a number and pressed the cell phone to his ear. The line was filled with static. "C'mon, Jill…"

The line was ringing.

"_Hello?" _

"Jill?" Chris asked. The voice on the other end was faint due to the static.

"_Chris?! Where are you?!"_

"Not sure, it's a long story. I'm in a service tunnel trying to find my way out," Chris explained. "I'll call back once I get out of here." He ended the call. The three of them quickly ran down the corridor of the service tunnel.

There was a door at the end.

"I see a door!" Chris explained. He ran at the door. Rouga and Burai followed after Chris. Chris took out the lock pick and worked on the door. After a minute, Chris managed to open the door.

**Transit Control Room**

The three of them quickly closed the door after leaving the tunnel. They found themselves in one of the control rooms for Osaka's transit system.

"I think we're out of the critical zone for now," Chris said. He looked around and saw that this room has not been used for years. "Hasn't been used for awhile…"

Burai took a sigh of relief as he sat on the edge of one of the tables. Rouga took a seat in one of the nearby chairs.

"What now?" Rouga asked.

"We take a breather before we move on…" Chris answered.

"Works for me," Burai replied.

Chris looked at the map on the wall. He examined the map carefully and saw the location they were at.

"Alright… I think we're good for now…" Chris said.

"We're almost in the clear?" Rouga asked.

"Yeah… But we need to move fast," Chris explained. "We need to get out of here… It's only a matter of time this place could get overrun."

Rouga hopped out of his seat. "Let's get moving…"

Burai nodded as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah, we've rested enough," Chris said.

The three of them left the control room and found themselves in a hallway. They climbed up another flight of stairs and found themselves in some sort of basement.

**Unknown Basement**

Chris closed the door behind him. He, Rouga, and Burai found themselves in some sort of basement. Luckily there were no signs of danger around. Everything looked extremely calm in the basement.

"We're still not out of the danger zone yet," Chris said. He carefully walked up the staircase. Rouga and Burai followed behind Chris.

"Let's get moving," Rouga said.

The three of them went through the door and left the basement.

**Office Building – Main Lobby**

The three of them were now in an office lobby. It seemed that the building was abandoned. Zombies were staggering outside the building. So far, it was dark inside. The zombies didn't notice the three of them standing inside.

"Alright, we need to get to the top," Chris said.

"Why not fight our way through the streets?" Rouga asked.

"Too risky… We'd get overpowered in minutes."

Burai looked on as the zombies were staggering outside on the street. There were wrecked cars everywhere. The streets were stained in blood of many victims.

"C'mon," Chris instructed as he went to one of the doorways that led to a flight of stairs. He pulled out the lock pick and started to work his magic again. After working with Jill for a number of years, Chris would have picked up such a skill. Still, Jill was much better at picking locks than Chris ever was.

The door jimmied open.

"Let's move!" Chris instructed. Rouga and Burai quickly entered into the door and up the flight of steps. Chris followed behind and locked the door. The three of them quickly went up the flight of stairs and onto the second floor.

**Office Building – Second Floor**

Chris stood at the door to stand guard with his shotgun cocked and ready to fire off in case any of the zombies managed to break through the door. He turned to face Burai and Rouga. "Can you two check the floor for anything useful?"

Rouga nodded as he and Burai searched around the second floor which seemed to be some sort of office that did accounting. There were desks and chairs lying around doing nothing but collecting dust.

"I'll search this section," Rouga explained.

Burai nodded and went to search the other section of the floor.

"Apparently this office space hasn't been used for awhile," Burai commented to himself. He searched through a row of cubicles and small offices.

Burai punched open one of the locked cabinets. One of them popped open revealing a can of First Aid Spray (FAS). Grabbing the can, Burai shook it. He could hear the contents shaking. Casually, Burai put the FAS in his pocket.

Then, Burai checked one of the cubicles. He opened a few cabinets and found another can of FAS. Burai quickly pocketed the FAS. There was also a first aid kit inside. He quickly grabbed the first aid kit.

"Why leave perfectly good supplies?" Burai asked himself. He searched inside another cabinet and found an unopened bottle of whiskey. Without hesitation, Burai grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

He searched the cubicle of another person.

After popping open one of the drawers, Burai found some medical tape in one of them. Without hesitation, Burai grabbed the medical tape. He searched around the cubicle once again for more useful items.

"You find anything?" Rouga asked.

"Some medical supplies," Burai answered.

"Better than nothing," Rouga commented.

"Find anything?" Burai asked.

"Still searching," Rouga answered. He searched through the cubicle of another person. Quickly, he busted open the lock with a hard kick. Inside, there was a Colt Python. The Colt Python had a box of rounds and a suicide note. Rouga skimmed through the suicide note and tossed it aside. But, he did grab the Colt Python and box of bullets.

Rouga tucked the Colt Python and box of bullets into his jacket.

He searched another cubicle and opened a cabinet. Luckily, there was a box of shells inside for Chris' shotgun. Chris would need an ample amount of ammunition to survive until help arrived. That is if help ever does arrive.

"I think there was some resistance here or something," Rouga commented.

"Find anything interesting?" Burai asked.

"Yeah," Rouga said. "It seemed that some sort of secret operation was going on here. I'm finding weapons and ammo stashed around…"

Rouga opened up another cabinet and found another box of shotgun shells. He busted open a small foot locker and found a Desert Eagle and three magazines inside. There was a look of astonishment on Rouga's face.

"Why am I finding one gun after another?" Rouga asked himself in disbelief. But, he wasn't complaining at all.

Burai searched a cabinet and found that there was a Beretta 92FS with four magazines inside. He quickly grabbed the gun and ammunition. Pocketing everything, Burai continued searching around the second floor.

They wanted to clean the place of weapons, ammo, and other viable supplies.

"I found grenades," Burai said as he pocketed them.

"Whoa…" Rouga said as he smashed open another foot locker. He found a SIG 556 assault rifle with three magazines.

"How's everything going?" Chris asked. He continued standing guard.

"We're in luck," Rouga said.

Rouga and Burai continued searching the second floor office of this abandoned building. After emptying out everything from weapons, ammo, and supplies, the two of them rushed back to Chris.

"What you find?" Chris asked.

"Here," Rouga said handing Chris all sorts of weapons and ammunition. Burai handed Chris the supplies.

"Whoa… This is good," Chris complimented. "We need to even out the load… I'll hold onto the weapons."

"I'll hold onto the supplies," Burai offered.

"I'll hold onto the ammo," Rouga suggested. "I'd ask for a gun. Neither of us never really handled a gun. We're not a fan of guns much."

Chris gave an understanding nod.

"We need to find bags," Chris said.

"Found some," Burai said holding two portable bags. He grabbed one and wore it. Unzipping the pouch, Burai placed the medical supplies inside.

Rouga snatched the other and stored the ammunition inside.

"We good?" Rouga asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah… Let's get upstairs…"

But that would have to wait. There was the sound fighting coming outside. Chris, Rouga, and Burai quickly ran to the window and looked outside.

Two people were fighting. One looked like a normal teenaged boy and the other one was a young Caucasian woman with blond hair dressed as some sort of knight. It would only be a matter of time before the two would be overpowered by the near infinite horde of hungry zombies.

"Damn…" Chris cursed. He instinctively grabbed a nearby chair and threw it through the window. The window broke and the chair fell through. Then, it would slam onto the street. Quickly, Chris pulled the pin off one of the grenades he was given.

The two figures looked up at the commotion.

"Take cover!" Chris instructed.

The young boy grabbed the female warrior by the arm and ran toward the building's entrance.

"Open the door for them!" Chris instructed to Rouga and Burai.

Rouga and Burai left the second floor and made haste toward the first floor. Chris threw the grenade through the opening in the window. The grenade touched the ground and exploded as the shrapnel flew in all directions taking out the zombies in a 25 meter radius.

Chris whipped out the assault rifle and started shooting at the zombies to keep them at bay. Soon, the group would run back upstairs to the second floor.

"You lock the door?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Rouga said.

Chris holstered the assault rifle and walked up to the group. "We need to grab these heavy objects such as tables and send them down."

"Alright," Burai said. He walked to a random table and grabbed one end. The boy that just came in assisted Burai. Both of them moved the table through the door and sent it down the steps. The table crashed into the door.

It would keep the zombies from being able to bust inside for awhile.

Rouga grabbed another table. He and Chris carried out the table and sent it down the flight of stairs. The table collided with the other table.

The female warrior grabbed several chairs and threw them down the stairs. All five of them would create an obstacle for the zombies if they ever manage to get through the doorway.

"Thanks," the boy said.

The female warrior nodded.

"Name's Chris Redfield," Chris introduced himself by extending his right hand. The two of them shook Chris' hand.

"I'm Shiro Emiya," the boy said.

"I'm Saber," the woman politely introduced herself.

"I'm Rouga Zanma," Rouga said.

"I'm Burai…Y…Y…"

"That's Burai Yamamoto. Despite the serious exterior, he can't talk well in front of the opposite gender," Rouga explained.

Saber blushed and Burai looked away in embarrassment.

Chris held back his laughter. "Guess we can continue this talk later… We need to get to the top of the building."

"Lead the way," Burai said.

Chris quickly left the door and went up the flight of stairs to the third floor. The four young people quickly followed after Chris.

Chris' cell phone went off.

"Jill?" Chris answered.

"_Chris, where are you?!"_

"In some building. We're trying to get to the roof," Chris said.

"_Stay on the line!" _

"I got it… Where are you?" Chris asked.

"_At the hotel… The participants are evacuating to the hotel."_

The five of them ran up to the third floor and searched for supplies. Luckily, there was more ammo lying around for Chris to use.

"You think you got enough ammo?" Rouga asked.

"When dealing with these things, there's no such thing as enough ammo," Chris assured.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Rouga said with an air of confidence in his voice.

They ran up to the fourth floor and stopped to take a breather for a few minutes. After that, they quickly ran up to the fifth floor. In a matter of minutes, they ran up to the roof top of the building. Apparently, the building was about twenty stories high.

**Office Building – Roof **

The five of them sat around and took a deep breath.

"Still there?" Chris asked.

"_Yeah. I'm on a helicopter right now."_

"Get a fix on the location?" Chris asked.

"_Yeah. Hang in there."_

"Will do…" Chris said as he ended the phone conversation.

"What next?" Rouga asked.

"We sit and wait..." Chris answered. "Those zombies won't be able to get through the door. If they did, they'd have to push through the tables and chairs."

"What are those things climbing on the wall of that other building?" Burai asked as he pointed to the righting on the right side.

Chris looked and saw several Hunters climbing the wall.

"Damn!" Chris exclaimed. He leaped to his feet and held out his assault rifle. With the Hunters in his sight, Chris opened fire. "Get behind me!"

The four of them complied.

Chris nailed one of the Hunters. The other Hunters crawled away and then jumped off the wall. They landed on the roof top and closed in on the group.

Rouga slowly got up and cracked his knuckles ready for a fight. "What are they?"

"They're called Hunters," Chris answered.

"Hunters?" Burai asked.

"They hunt for prey… They're merciless killers. They don't kill without a second thought," Chris said.

One of the Hunters leaped at the group.

"Damn!" Chris exclaimed as he ducked and rolled underneath the attack.

"Kakuyoku Niren!" Shiro yelled as he formed two Chinese broadswords in his hands. He threw both of them at the Hunter. The blades impaled the Hunter's chest killing it. Soon, the swords dissipated into nothing.

Rouga, now excited, ran at one of the hunters. "Smash!" Rouga yelled as he threw an upward punch at the Hunter's chest creating an arc of energy shaped like a wolf's head. "Fang!" Rouga yelled as he threw a hard punch with the right arm to the Hunter's face with another energy arc shaped like a wolf's head.

The force knocked the Hunter off the edge of the building.

Burai leaped at one of the Hunters and punched it repeatedly. He executed his Step – Straight attack and created a red spark of energy upon impact. The force of the punch knocked the Hunter off the edge of the building.

Another Hunter jumped at Burai ready to swipe off his head with its claws. Saber quickly intervened by executing her Wing Air by swinging her sword upward across the Hunter's chest. The Hunter was launched into the air. She followed up with her Wing Air/Thrust as she finished off with a dashing slash.

The Hunter fell on the floor lifeless.

At a distance, the sound of a helicopter could be heard. Chris cell phone rang again.

"I can hear the helicopter," Chris said as he answered.

"_Where are you?"_

"Hang on," Chris said. He pulled out a flare gun and fired a round into the air. The bright green flare flew up into the sky and illuminated it.

"_I see it! Hang on!"_

The helicopter picked up speed and flew in the direction of the flare. In the meantime, Chris and the others were fighting it out against the Hunters.

Chris holstered the assault rifle and pulled out the Desert Eagle. He jumped back as a Hunter was able to slash his chest. In retaliation, Chris aimed the Desert Eagle in the Hunter's face and opened fire on it three times. The rounds flew from the barrel and tore through the face of the Hunter.

Rouga and Burai stood back to back with each other as their eyes narrowed on the Hunters.

"Good challenge, huh?!" Rouga replied.

"I could say it is interesting," Burai said. His tone of voice was still as serious before. Burai's eyes narrowed at the Hunters in his direction.

Without hesitation, Burai jumped at one of the Hunters and started punching its face repeatedly. Of course the Hunter had superior physical strength, but Burai had the speed and sheer determination to survive this ordeal.

Saber swung her sword and cleaved one of the Hunters in half across the waist.

Chris continued shooting at the Hunters that came in his direction. He pulled out the empty magazine, tossed it aside, took out another magazine, and loaded it into the Desert Eagle. Then, Chris aimed at one of the Hunters and opened fire five times.

"Rouga, I need another magazine!"

Rouga nodded as he pulled one out from his bag and tossed it to Chris. Chris quickly caught the magazine in his left hand. The right hand held the Desert Eagle.

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

KAPOW!

Chris rolled backward to one knee to create distance between him and the other Hunters. Shiro, with the two Chinese swords, swung and slashed one of the Hunters to death.

The helicopter got close. Jill Valentine, with a PSG-1 sniper rifle, took shots at the Hunters on the roof.

Chris emptied the clip into another Hunter. He pulled out the empty clip and reloaded. Chris was back in action as he continued firing at the Hunters that dared attack him.

The Hunters were dispatched.

The helicopter hovered over the roof of the building and slowly landed. Jill hopped off and walked towards Chris. The two of them hugged each other.

"I'm glad you're alive," Jill said.

"Same here," Chris replied.

Jill turned to the other. "Who are they?"

"We can talk about it later."


End file.
